Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Chronicles
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Historias nunca antes vistas del mundo Pokémon. El pasado y el presente de la nueva realidad, y cómo los eventos han afectado a sus habitantes serán explorados aquí, desvelando muchos de los misterios del nuevo mundo. Serie de oneshots extra ubicados en la misma continuidad de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines (se recomienda leer la historia principal primero).
1. Notas iniciales del traductor

**Notas Iniciales del Traductor:**

Hola amigos, ¿cómo están? Muy bien, tal como lo dije en la historia principal, aquí comienzan las traducciones de los oneshots que forman el "Resetverso Expandido", como he decidido llamarlo. Mientras me ponía a pensar cuál sería la mejor manera de agruparlos, al principio pensé en postearlos individualmente en otra cuenta, pero después de meditarlo un poco, decidí que sería mejor hacerlo en esta misma, y agruparlos todos en una sola historia para llevar un mejor control (y a la vez evitar sobrecargar de historias mi perfil, con tantos que son estos).

Ahora, vamos a explicar de qué se trata esto. Como es obvio, estos oneshots que van a leer aquí van ubicados en la misma continuidad que Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. **Crossoverpairinglover** escribió algunos "capítulos extra" centrados en otros personajes, y nos abrió las puertas a otros escritores para que hiciéramos más, siempre y cuando contásemos con su aprobación (yo mismo ya contribuí con uno, y tengo un par más en proceso). En sí tenemos dos de estos: los de tipo "Gaiden", que ocurren en el pasado, antes del inicio de la historia (de la nueva línea temporal, cuando Ash empieza su nuevo viaje), y los "Interludios", que ocurren durante el presente. Para la mayoría de estos (aunque no todos), es recomendable que mejor hayan leído la historia principal, pues algunas cosas podrían escapárseles o parecerles extrañas a quienes no la sigan.

Los géneros de cada uno de estos variarán. Algunos serán de aventura, otros de humor, otros de drama, en fin, podrán encontrarse de todo. Pueden leer y comentar los que quieran, elegir según sus personajes favoritos y saltarse los que no les llamen la atención. Yo personalmente ya los he leído casi todos, pero las razones por la que decidí empezar a traducirlos, la primera, el siguiente capítulo que estoy traduciendo es demasiado largo y siento que voy muy lento con él, y la segunda, algunos de estos oneshots contienen algo de trasfondo para una futura subtrama que habrá en la historia principal, y creo que sería mejor no dejarla fuera, especialmente dado que estos fueron publicados antes de los capítulos más recientes. Así, llegados a ese punto entenderán mejor lo que está pasando.

Por último, el título deriva de "Crónicas Pokémon", a falta de una mejor idea de mi parte (viene siendo casi lo mismo que esos extras del anime, ¿no creen?). Ya con eso claro, vamos para allá. Que disfruten de estas side-stories tanto como yo.


	2. Gaiden de Johanna

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Johanna**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** La primera gran victoria de Johanna Berlitz como Coordinadora Pokémon se ve empañada por la presión de salvar a sus padres cuando el seguro médico de estos es revocado. ¿Hacia dónde irá su vida después de eso?

* * *

 _ **Trece años antes del Capítulo 2 de Reset Bloodlines, región Sinnoh, Lago Valor…**_

 ***Estimada Johanna Berlitz:**

 **A la luz de recientes comunicaciones entre el Centro Médico de Jubilife y su compañía de seguros, lamentamos informarle que su padre, Lucas Berlitz, y su madre, Ayoko Berlitz (nacida Platinum), no se encuentran cubiertos bajo las políticas del gobierno concernientes al seguro familiar, debido al período de su padre como fumador entre sus 20 y 35 años de vida, y la condición de asmática de su madre. Siendo ese el caso, todos los cuidados médicos les serán suspendidos dentro de las próximas 72 horas a menos que se cancele un monto de 300.000 PokéDólares. En adición, la próxima cirugía que requieren los pacientes necesitará que se efectúe un pago de 100.000 adicionales para poder llevarse a cabo. Le recomendamos pagar también ese monto en caso de que pueda proveer los fondos necesarios.**

 **Gracias por confiar en nosotros.***

Arrugando el papel en sus manos de furia y horror, la joven mujer de diecinueve años parecía estar lista para explotar en cualquier momento, ya fuese llorando, golpeando algo o a alguien, o golpeando lo primero que se le cruzara en el camino mientras lloraba, sin siquiera registrar el nombre de la persona que firmó la carta.

Era una mujer muy bonita, a punto de graduarse de su belleza de adolescente para entrar a la de mujer adulta. Su cabello azul se veía brillante y bien cuidado, y tenía una figura esbelta y refinada, que no era demasiado sexual pero tampoco demasiado modesta. Sus ojos azules estaban anegándose de lágrimas, amenazando con manchar el hermoso vestido azul de concursos Pokémon.

\- No pueden… no pueden hacernos esto. ¡¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan desalmado?! – exclamó sin hablar con nadie, excepto tal vez las Pokébolas que tenía sobre la mesa de al lado. – ¡Mis padres son seres humanos! ¡¿Cómo pueden mirarlos, ver lo enfermos que están... y quieren echarlos por algo que los dos superaron hace mucho tiempo?!

Se suponía que las compañías como esa no se ponían a chuparle la vida a las personas sino hasta después que se habían recuperado para soportarlo. Cayendo al suelo en desesperación y abrazándose las rodillas, la joven mujer sintió el peso de su situación como si le cayera encima una tonelada de ladrillos. Las actuaciones en Concursos Pokémon le ganaban un buen dinero: el solo pasar de la primera ronda ganaba para pagar las cuentas de la comida del coordinador por varios meses, y entrar en uno y hacer una actuación medianamente decente (y sin hacer trampa) era suficiente para varias semanas.

Pero 400.000… para conseguir esa cifra, tenía por fuerza que ganar.

Johanna era buena, eso no estaba en discusión. Ni siquiera ella misma podía negarlo. En su primer año como coordinadora a la edad de quince, entró en seis concursos en total y ganó cinco de ellos. Decían que era una supernovata, una artista capaz de ascender a la cima de su categoría a una velocidad impresionante, como pocos. De hecho, este ya sería su quinto Gran Festival, y en sus pasados cuatro había tenido excelentes actuaciones. Había llegado al Top 16 la primera vez, al Top 8 la segunda y tercera vez, y en su última participación el Top 4. Y en cada ocasión siempre terminó perdiendo contra el eventual ganador, a menudo por un margen más cerrado que los subcampeones. Tenía la habilidad para ganar entonces, y ahora también contaba con la experiencia para medirse de igual a igual contra otros que llevaban compitiendo en el Gran Festival por años, habiéndose ya ganado sus cinco listones reglamentarios en esa región y pasando su tiempo restante en practicar su arte sin tener que ir por más adicionales.

Incluso siendo veterana en su propia región, todavía podía entrar a ganar listones en los concursos, no era ilegal, y además era una excelente manera de probar los nuevos trucos, pero muchos coordinadores (especialmente los más novatos) se molestaban mucho cuando el quinto listón que querían ganar en el último concurso del año se lo llevaba alguien que ya tenía doce en su historial.

Pero esta sería la primera vez que estaba en esa posición: en la de la coordinadora que tenía que ganar sí o sí con su actuación. Perder no era una opción. Con el dinero del premio, podría salvar las vidas de sus padres, y pagarles por lo menos dos cirugías más a ambos. Si no lo lograba, el monto no sería suficiente ni para mantenerlos en el hospital. Ninguno de los amigos de Johanna tenía para proporcionarle semejante cantidad, y ella misma no contaba con suficiente crédito como para solicitar un préstamo como ese de manera legal. Y ella no iba a meterse a hacer tratos con gente que la haría terminar mal eventualmente. Por primera vez en su vida, la derrota no sería un retroceso menor. Sería una catástrofe devastadora. Si perdía esta batalla de concurso…

Ya no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor; estaba demasiado enfrascada en el desastre que se aproximaba. Todo lo que podía oír era el lento sonar de las agujas del reloj que colgaba arriba en la pared.

 _ ***TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC.***_

Lento pero seguro, un paso con cada tic, Johanna logró recuperar el control. Lentamente fue saliéndose de su derrumbe emocional, poniéndose de pie, tanto física como mentalmente. Si sus padres necesitaban que ella ganara este concurso para poder vivir, lo haría. Sin excusas, ni arrepentimientos, ni nada. No tenían de qué preocuparse. Este era su año para ganar; ella y sus Pokémon estaban en su mejor forma. Lo lograrían.

* * *

 _ **Arena de duelo de los concursos, tiempo después…**_

\- ¡Cinco minutos en el reloj, comencemos!

\- ¡Glameow, Umbreon, salgan al escenario! – Con ese grito de determinación, y en una lluvia de estrellas y corazones, sus dos Pokémon aparecieron en escena, listos para la batalla más importante de sus vidas.

Su inicial, su querido felino gris con la cola enroscada, y su compañero de tipo Oscuro de color negro y con aros amarillos, siempre estaba listos para dar su mejor esfuerzo, nunca menos que eso, y eso no iba a cambiar el día de hoy. Si no podía ganar con ellos, no podría ganar con nada.

\- ¡Medicham, Tangrowth, aparezcan!

Su oponente, cuya apariencia Johanna no podía ver bien a causa de la iluminación (o tal vez por estar demasiado enfocada para ponerle atención), dejó salir a sus propios Pokémon, Medicham, de cuerpo gris y con los miembros rosas, y el enorme montón de lianas de color azul de tipo Hierba. Ellos serían sus oponentes. Podía manejar a un Medicham, y un Tangrowth no debía ser demasiado difícil de superar. Esta batalla sería pan comido…

\- ¡Medicham, responde a mi corazón! ¡Mega Evoluciona!

Al ver las luces resplandeciendo, los ojos de Johanna se ensancharon del horror. El grito de "¡Lopunny, vamos a ganar! ¡Mega-evoluciona!" había sido lo que sentenció la batalla que perdió en su segundo Gran Festival, dándole la victoria al coordinador que la derrotó. Esa abertura, todo el poder, el shock de lo que había sucedido exactamente acababa de hacerle perder la concentración. Desde aquel entonces, nunca se había enfrentado a un oponente con esa clase de poder, contra un Pokémon Mega Evolucionado. Usualmente ellos competían en Ligas Pokémon, con en Concursos. Jamás había podido practicar cómo enfrentarse a ellos. Y ahora, acababa de aparecer otro, en el peor lugar y momento posible.

Johanna apretó los dientes mientras la luz dejaba de resplandecer sobre el Pokémon, revelando a un Medicham flanqueado por cuatro brazos fantasmales, una diadema alterada, y varios otros cambios que ocultaban lo poderoso que se había vuelto. Esta pelea no iba a ser nada fácil, pero tenía que darlo todo en ella. Especialmente porque la Mega Evolución ya le había costado una enorme cantidad de puntos.

\- ¡Umbreon, usa Pulso Obscuro, y Glameow, Ataque Rápido!

Johanna supo que tenía que empezar con todo si quería tener una oportunidad de ganar esto. Abriendo su boca, su Umbreon disparó varios aros negros hacia el Mega Medicham, mientras Glameow se lanzaba a la carga atravesando los aros con un brillo blanco rodeándola. Al hacerlo, el Ataque Rápido de Glameow absorbió el poder de los aros y adquirió un lustre oscuro, y con él embistió a Medicham con fuerza, dando un excelente primer ataque. Johanna sonrió al ver que eso equilibró los puntos. Podía hacerlo.

Un minuto después, se las había arreglado para tomar una pequeña ventaja tras intercambiar varios ataques. Su oponente acababa de usar a su Tangrowth para disparar una Bola de Energía, que Mega Medicham golpeó con Fuerza de Palma para atacar, golpeando a los Pokémon de Johanna con la suavidad de una bala de cañón. Umbreon y Glameow salieron volando por los aires, justo cuando Johanna les ordenó lanzar su contraataque.

Umbreon saltó en la cola de resorte de Glameow, que la utilizó para catapultarlo directo hacia Tangrowth, girando en el aire mientras su cola brillaba de metal con Cola de Hierro. El ataque giratorio golpeó a Tangrowth en todo el centro, cortándole varias de sus enredaderas y empujando al Pokémon de hierba hasta su límite. Umbreon rebotó de vuelta al escenario aterrizando con gracia, mientras Tangrowth se desplomaba. La chicharra desde la cabina de los jueces le informó que se había anotado un KO.

\- ¡Sí! Dos contra uno, no podemos perder…

Ya se sentía con ganas de celebrar, hasta que oyó a su oponente ordenarle a Medicham atacar a Umbreon con Fuerza de Palma.

\- ¡Protege a Umbreon con Atactrueno! – gritó Johanna en respuesta, mientras su inicial comenzaba a echar chispas amarillas y lanzaba el ataque eléctrico hacia Medicham.

Con uno de sus brazos regulares, la Fuerza de Palma bloqueó el ataque Eléctrico, mientras los puños fantasmas comenzaban a rodear a Umbreon para golpearlo, todos brillando con Fuerza de Palma. Y entonces, una ráfaga veloz de puñetazos comenzó a llover sobre Umbreon, mientras Medicham gritaba furioso con cada golpe que conectaba. Siguió y siguió, hasta que Umbreon no pudo soportar más y colapsó derrotado. Con eso, los puntos volvían a ponerse en su contra, y solo quedaban treinta segundos en el reloj.

Cada uno de los puños fantasmas de Medicham comenzó a brillar con los poderes del Fuego, Trueno, Hielo y Veneno. Empezó a utilizarlos en secuencia, primero el Puño Fuego, que Glameow esquivó de un salto, seguido del Puño Hielo, que pasó rozándole los pelos de la espalda. El Puño Trueno fue bloqueado por una Garra de Sombra, y finalmente el Pinchazo Venenoso, que lo esquivó al doblarse de una manera que un humano jamás podría haberlo hecho.

Veinte segundos en el reloj. Todavía iba perdiendo contra Mega Medicham, tenía que sacar algo grande, y rápido. Su oponente volvió a ordenar una Fuerza de Palma, y mientras el puño sólido empezaba a resplandecer, la inspiración la golpeó como un Giga Impacto.

\- ¡Rápido, Glameow, enrolla tu cola alrededor de Medicham! – gritó Johanna.

Con un maullido de reconocimiento, Glameow saltó hacia Medicham. Saltando para esquivar los puños fantasmas que trataban de agarrarla, Glameow se deslizó fuera del camino de la Fuerza de Palma y se puso justo debajo de Mega Medicham, antes de extender su cola. Esta se enredó alrededor de todo el cuerpo del Pokémon Luchador-Psíquico, causando que tanto él como su entrenador se quedaran paralizados de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Ahora, Atactrueno!

Con ese ataque eléctrico a quemarropa, Medicham recibió daño que se esparció incluso hacia sus extremidades fantasmas. La electricidad finalmente salió despedida fuera del cuerpo de Medicham, formando unos anillos que explotaron en lo que parecía una estrella muy brillante, centrada en el electrocutado Mega-Pokémon. No era exactamente una flor de lis como le hubiera gustado, pero serviría. Y justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento sonó el reloj indicando que el tiempo se había terminado.

Ambos de pie con mucho esfuerzo, Glameow y Mega Medicham, al igual que sus entrenadores, se dieron la vuelta hacia el tablero, para averiguar quién ganó. La diferencia parecía ser de un solo punto, y el ganador de ese encuentro fue…

\- ¡Tras una dura y feroz batalla, la ganadora del Gran Festival de este año es Johanna de Pueblo Twinleaf!

El público estalló en vítores, inclusive Glameow corrió hacia ella y saltó hacia sus brazos, aferrándose cariñosamente a ella por su victoria, pero Johanna se quedó dónde estaba, demasiado abrumada con todo a su alrededor para hacer o decir algo. Lo logró… finalmente lo había logrado. Había ganado el Gran Festival… y justo a tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Unas semanas después…**_

Todo el dinero ya se había ido: sus padres estaban ahora en una cirugía adicional. Ella con gusto se hubiese quedado con ellos, pero su padre fue muy, muy insistente en que "no desperdiciara su vida rondando a sus viejos padres y que merecía ir a divertirse un poco". Así era como había terminado en Pueblo Celestic, por invitación de Lila, quien no ocultaba para nada su radiante alegría porque su amiga ganara el Grand Festival, y con una técnica basada en las suyas, nada menos. Era divertido, aunque había demasiado alcohol para el gusto de Johanna.

La edad legal para tomar era de veinte años en las regiones de Kanto, Johto, las Islas Naranja, Hoenn y Sinnoh, pero recientemente Hoenn y Sinnoh habían elegido reducirla a dieciocho. Cuando eso sucedió, Johanna fue convencida de irse con algunos amigos a tomarse unos tragos solo porque podían hacerlo. Para resumir la historia, terminó con varios números de teléfono anotados por todas partes y con una extraña tensión, y por si las dudad hizo una visita a una clínica local para asegurarse de no tener ninguna infección o haber terminado embarazada. Por fortuna no fue así, pero mejor no seguir tentando a la suerte.

Desde entonces, Johanna se limitó a celebrar solo poniéndose a bailar y ocasionalmente flirteando, mientras no hubiese licor involucrado. Así era más sencillo.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya… la nueva Gran Coordinadora de Sinnoh. Y debo decir, te ves realmente bella hoy. Una belleza digna de tus talentos. – le habló de pronto una voz que sonaba con acento extranjero, detrás de ella.

La peliazul se dio la vuelta, y se encontró de frente con un hombre, por lo menos unos diez años mayor que ella, aunque por la iluminación no podía estar del todo segura. Y dado que las luces a su alrededor cambiaban de color a cada segundo, no podía ver con exactitud el color de su pelo o de ojos. Lo único que podía distinguir era que llevaba ropa oscura.

\- Gracias. – respondió Johanna, sonrojándose por alguna razón. De hecho, el solo estar cerca de este hombre la hizo sentirse… algo incómoda.

Parecía estar viéndola de arriba abajo. Johanna conocía esa mirada, era muy común en fiestas y reuniones sociales, y usualmente era seguida por encuentros sexuales. No todas sus escapadas habían sido bajo la influencia del alcohol, ya sabía perfectamente como era que la estuviesen viendo, tanto con hombres como mujeres. En realidad no le importaba eso mucho, mientras no lo hicieran mientras hacía sus espectáculos.

Usualmente se sentía halagada de que la apreciaran, pero algo con este sujeto se sentía… incómodo. La forma en como la veía, como si la desvistiera mentalmente… no se sentía normal. Era más como cuando su Umbreon veía a Glameow cuando se ponía en celo. Era… inquietante. Pero le daba igual, de todos modos no podría embarazarse por otras tres semanas. Solo le daba escalofríos, nada más.

\- ¿Y qué planes tienes, ahora que te hiciste un nombre? – preguntó el hombre en tono cordial, como si no hubiese notado, o no le importara, que ella se había sentido incómoda de que la vieran como potencial material para procrear.

\- Primero tendré que esperar para ver cómo resuelvo mis asuntos familiares. Después de eso… tal vez me dedique a la enseñanza. – Johanna discretamente trató de alejarse de este hombre que la ponía nerviosa, tratando de no provocar una escena que arruinase la fiesta de Lila.

Su amiga no se molestaría con ella por causar una conmoción si era por salir corriendo de un sujeto que trataba de propasarse con ella o algo así. No era así de egocéntrica. Sin embargo, sería un dolor de cabeza, entre los tabloides y la mala prensa que un escándalo como ese podría terminar echándole a Lila.

\- ¿Oh, así que te gustan los niños? – dijo el hombre.

Johanna de pronto sintió como si la recorriera una ola de… Oh, por Arceus, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso de pronto se estaba excitando solo por estar tan cerca de este hombre? No había tomado nada, ¿sería que había algo en el aire? Esto se ponía escalofriante…

 _ ***¡RING, RING, RING! ¡LLAMADA, LLAMADA! ¡RING, RING, RING!***_

Oportunamente, su teléfono le dio la excusa perfecta para salirse de la fiesta. Si era una llamada urgente tendría un pretexto para irse a otra parte por si se trataba de algo privado. Mientras se alejaba, el hombre no hizo ningún movimiento para seguirla, simplemente se quedó viéndola con una expresión de fastidio.

\- Qué lástima, el viaje fue un desperdicio. – murmuró para sí mismo, mientras también abandonaba la fiesta. – En fin, siempre hay otras candidatas...

Y dicho esto, también se marchó.

* * *

 _ **Algún tiempo después…**_

Tras aquel último procedimiento médico fallido, sus padres le dijeron que ya no más. Habían decidido que, razonablemente, ella ya no podía hacer nada para revertir su cáncer, y no querían que ella siguiera gastando su dinero en balde tratando de salvarlos. No fue una conversación agradable: Johanna no tenía idea de cómo no fue a parar en un bar después de eso, aunque tal vez su encuentro con aquel hombre había ayudado a que se mantuviera en guardia. Y desde luego, a su Umbreon no le molestaba hacer de Pokémon guardián para ella.

Desde luego, todo ello conllevó al inevitable resultado. Un día extremadamente seco y caluroso, Johanna se encontró de pie, con un vestido negro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, en el funeral de sus padres. Una parte de ella, su cerebro, trataba de decirle que hizo todo lo que pudo, y que cualquier otra cosa la hubiese dejado en la calle. La otra, su corazón, se sentía que tal vez, solo tal vez, una cirugía más hubiese podido ser la que les salvara la vida.

Y luego para empeorar, aprendió de la manera difícil que los funerales también implicaban más costos de lo que se imaginaba. Especialmente cuando la guardería Sunny Day era la que proveía a los Pokémon, un servicio que no sabía que estaba allí, o que podía ahorrarse para no gastar algunos billetes de más. Y con eso, la idea de que sus padres prefirieran irse en paz y que ella no tuviese que "gastar su dinero en ellos", terminó siendo un punto muerto tras este reciente giro de acontecimientos.

Francamente, Johanna tuvo muchísima suerte de que la casa de sus padres todavía estuviera a su nombre, pues se la dejaron en su testamento, y pudo pagarla por completo al banco. Porque una hipoteca ahora sería un golpe fatal a su vida en estos momentos. En aquel instante, Johanna se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, y frente a ella docenas de cuentas que estaban esperando a ser pagadas.

\- ¿Y bien, Glameow? ¿Me salto la cuenta de calefacción de este mes, la del internet y el teléfono, o dejamos de almorzar? – preguntó a su inicial con un humor algo negro. La gata le respondió siseando de una manera que podía interpretarse como "quítame mi calefacción y sufrirás las consecuencias". – Muy bien, creo que eso significa que no podré ir al estadio a atrapar pelotas de béisbol este mes…

Johanna suspiró, de un modo u otro tendría que quedarse endeudada con alguna de las corporaciones mayores. En aquel instante sonó el teléfono de su casa. Lo tomó con resignación, preguntándose si sería otra llamada automática política. Si había un lado positivo en sus actuales problemas financieros, era que esas llamadas en particular pronto cesarían.

\- ¿Hola, residencia Berlitz? – Johanna habló con el tono más educado posible, pero estaba lista para colgar en cualquier momento.

\- _Saludos, Johanna Berlitz._ – le sonó una voz masculina desconocida, en un tono neutral pero educado. – _¿Estás disponible para un almuerzo?_

En aquel momento el estómago le gruñó escandalosamente. Trató de ignorarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito.

\- Si estás invitándome a salir, ¿puedo saber por lo menos tu nombre? – respondió con un tono algo seco. – No acostumbro aceptar citas de gente que me llama al azar.

 _\- ¿Una cita? Me malinterpretas, Gran Coordinadora. No vengo aquí por placeres, vengo por negocios. Mis asociados y yo en la U.T.P. quisiéramos contratar tus servicios._

\- ¿La U.T.P.? – preguntó Johanna entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿Qué rayos es eso de la U.T.P.? Casi suena como un grupo terrorista o algo así.

 _\- No, no somos un grupo de terroristas. Creo que te estás refiriendo al Batallón Universal de Entrenadores (Universal Trainers Battalion), U.T.B._ – Parecía sonar como si la pregunta hubiese sido una broma que ya le aburría desde hacía tiempo. – _Piensa más en nosotros como un grupo de consejeros, y deseamos conocerte. Si aceptas la invitación a almorzar, te pagaremos la cuenta y también por tu tiempo. Suficiente para que puedas cubrir esas… expensas acumuladas que tienes en estos momentos_.

A la mención de que iban a pagarle todo, Johanna se quedó viendo sus recibos, como si lo considerara. Su Pokémon inicial, aunque no había escuchado la conversación desde el otro lado, pareció deducir lo que pasaba, pues no tardó en echarle una mirada que le decía "¿Estás segura que esto no va a terminar mal?"

Para ser honesta, Johanna no estaba segura, pero considerando el agujero en el que estaba, el dinero lo necesitaba de urgencia, y en Twinleaf no había quien pudiese contratarla para algún trabajo de momento…

\- Está bien. – Johanna respondió con un tono de voz que sonaba con cautela. – Nos veremos en el Restaurante Staravia al este de Twinleaf en media hora. – Ese lugar siempre estaba repleto de gente, si pasaba algo raro, serviría para salir del atolladero. – Llevaré a mis Pokémon conmigo.

\- _Por supuesto, no puede ser de otra manera. Un buen entrenador o coordinador nunca debe salir sin ellos._ – Dicho esto, la voz misteriosa colgó la llamada. Johanna también hizo lo mismo, y de pronto una enorme sensación de intranquilidad la invadió. Su Glameow también puso rígida la cola al sentirlo.

\- U.T.P… – murmuró Johanna para sí misma. - ¿Qué querrá decir? ¿"Unique Trainer Profilers"? ¿"Ultimate Trainer Project"? ¿"Ultimate Tomorrow Premiers"? ¿"Unsettling Top-Secret Patronage"? ¿"Ultimate Tortellini Preparation"?

Glameow siseó ante la mención de ese último. Johanna tenía tanta hambre que debía estar delirando.

\- Creo que… simplemente les preguntaré mientras ordeno un enorme sándwich.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Muy bien, con esto se abre oficialmente "Resetverso Expandido". El orden en que los iré subiendo puede que sea mayormente según la publicación (y longitud), pero es más probable que decida darle prioridad a los gaidens, ya que estando en el pasado interfieren menos con los eventos del presente, en caso de que estos afecten o estén conectados de alguna manera con lo que ocurre durante la historia principal.

Con Dawn en estos momentos "desaparecida en acción", creo que es interesante que tengamos un vistazo al pasado de su madre. Aquí ya podemos ver que a pesar de tener éxito su vida no estuvo exenta de tragedias, miren que todo ese esfuerzo para salvar a sus padres y al final no lo logró, sin mencionar las penurias económicas que está pasando. Y encima de todo, esa organización, U.T.P., ¿quiénes son y qué será lo que quieren de ella? No podemos estar seguros de que tengan en mente el mejor interés para Johanna, ¿verdad? Por ahora, solo podemos especular, pero tal vez ellos tengan algo que ver con la falta de registros acerca de Dawn y el por qué Ash no encontró información de ella cuando la buscó en Facebook. Habrá que esperar.

En fin, con eso concluye este. El próximo vendrá con el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal. Hasta entonces.


	3. Gaiden de Koga y Janine

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Koga y Janine**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Retazos de la vida de Koga, el líder de gimnasio Fuchsia y maestro ninja, mientras cría y entrena a su hija, Janine, a medida que esta va creciendo, y preparándola para convertirla en su sucesora.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo indeterminado…**_

 _\- La primera regla del ninja: siempre debes percibir todos los factores que hay en el entorno a tu alrededor. Dime, ¿qué puedes percibir del lugar donde estás, sin utilizar tus ojos?_

Una jovencita, todavía no lo suficientemente mayor para salir por su cuenta en su propio viaje, se encontraba de pie sobre una enorme y sólida roca gris en medio de lo salvaje, y no sabía dónde. De antemano le habían dicho que le darían un tranquilizante para dormirla y la moverían al lugar donde se haría su prueba, así que no estaba asustada. El miedo no era algo propio en su familia. Una venda, hecha con una gruesa tela negra, estaba amarrada en la parte superior de su cara, obscureciéndole la vista. Eso también era parte de la prueba.

Su ropa tenía un tono oscuro, sin mucho color o identificación. Su cabello púrpura sobresalía un poco, aunque con lo corto que estaba, fácilmente se podría ocultar bajo una gorra o una peluca.

\- Puedo oír… – comenzó a decir la chica, con la voz baja para que no interfiriera con sus oídos, pero lo suficiente para que el comunicador que tenía cerca de la boca lo registrara. – El viento. Una brisa suave sopla por todo este bosque, y levanta las hojas caídas.

Metiéndose el dedo índice en la boca, después lo levantó para sentir el viento con él, tomándose unos segundos para examinarlo. También atrapó algunas hojas en sus manos cuando le pasaron cerca y empezó a sentirlas con sus dedos.

\- Estimo que sopla a unos cinco kilómetros por hora… en dirección este. Las hojas a mi alrededor tienen estructuras diferentes. Este bosque debe estar lleno mayormente de robles y arces. – Respiró profundamente en el aire, para continuar sus observaciones. – Puedo oler distintas fragancias de flores, todas acabadas de florecer. Estas plantas huelen como azaleas, sugiriendo que estoy en un bosque de tierras bajas.

Sacándose sus zapatos, saltó fuera de la roca donde estaba y aterrizó en el suelo, usando sus dedos para examinar la tierra.

\- El suelo aquí parece ser mayormente de arcilla, y está muy húmedo. La tierra está cubierta de hojas caídas, sin dejar espacio para que la hierba pueda crecer. – Guardó silencio por unos momentos, poniendo solo atención al sonido a su alrededor. O más bien, a la falta de él. – No parece haber vida aquí. Seguro todos los Pokémon locales debieron esconderse asustados. Y seguro que tú eres el responsable, padre.

El sonido de un Pokémon al teletransportarse resonó detrás de ella. Seguido de esto, se llevó los dedos hacia su venda y se la quitó. El entorno a su alrededor se volvió visible, dejando en evidencia que sus observaciones fueron muy precisas.

\- Excelente, Janine. – La misma voz que habló por su transmisor antes le habló por detrás. La chica se dio la vuelta para ver a su sensei, vestido de ropas oscuras, acompañado de un Venomoth que aleteaba junto a él. – Tus observaciones fueron excepcionales. He entrenado a muchos discípulos desde antes de que nacieras, y ninguno de ellos fue tan preciso como tú. Y tienes toda la razón, claro que ahuyenté a los Pokémon locales. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si te pongo en peligro sin entrenamiento apropiado? No, yo no seré como mi padre. No tengo deseo alguno de exponer a mis hijos a ser devorados por un Victreebel hambriento, eso no es un "riesgo del entrenamiento".

Koga frecuentemente hablaba de este modo sobre su padre. En términos de todas las cosas que su padre le había hecho (usualmente cosas extremadamente peligrosas), y él había determinado que no se las haría a sus hijos. Janine nunca conoció a su abuelo, él murió antes de que ella naciera, pero por lo que podía deducir, a su padre/sensei nunca le agradó mucho el hombre.

\- Pero ya es suficiente. – dijo el padre yendo hacia la roca para recoger los zapatos de su hija. – Estuviste maravillosa, y viendo que mis enseñanzas han dado sus frutos, te ganaste una recompensa.

\- ¿Quieres decir…? – Sus ojos se iluminaron, brillando como un par de obsidianas bien pulidas.

\- Sí, Janine. Iremos por un gran helado, juntos.

* * *

 _ **Algún tiempo después…**_

\- La segunda regla del ninja: Siempre tienes que lograr tu objetivo utilizando todo lo que tengas a la mano, bajo cualquier restricción.

Una Janine un poco más mayor, junto con varios otros discípulos, se encontraba de pie en un cuarto cerrado, sin ventanas, cubierto con tablas de metal, todos alrededor de su padre para una lección importante. Una diana redonda y de color rojo colgaba del techo, bien lejos del alcance de cualquiera de ellos. No podrían alcanzarlo sin ayuda, ni siquiera un jugador de basquetbol podría saltar tan alto como para llegar hasta ella.

\- Tendrán que marcar esta diana si quieren salir de esta habitación. Y antes de que me lo recuerden, sí, estoy consciente de que hoy es día de sándwiches de huevo. – Koga sonrió malignamente, mientras la mitad de su clase empezó a decir cosas como "¡Sensei, eres un monstruo!", y la otra mitad se puso "Si lo hago bien, tal vez consiga uno de sándwiches de huevos dorados". – Sin embargo, no pueden usar armas arrojadizas para hacerlo. Y tampoco podrán usar un método que otro estudiante haya utilizado para marcarla. ¡Comiencen!

Se apartó de inmediato, y toda la clase se puso en marcha. El primer estudiante se puso unas copas de succión en las manos, y empezó a escalar por las paredes. Parecía ir bien hasta que estornudó y se cayó de espaldas. Otro arrojó shurikens a la pared y decidió usarlas como escalones para subir, pero uno que no estaba bien clavado se desprendió y también cayó. Un tercero jaló un cordón que tenía en su mochila, que inmediatamente sacó unos cohetes y empezó a volar, pero al poco tiempo empezaron a echar humo negro y le fallaron, haciendo que cayera también.

\- ¡Profuenster! ¡¿Qué les dije acerca del Ninjutsu con mochilas cohete?! ¡Tienes suerte que el piso esté acojinado! – gritó el maestro ninja, quien claramente no era un fan de usar artes ninja empleando mochilas cohete como apoyo.

Otros métodos incluyeron cuerdas con ganchos, zapatos con resortes para saltar como un Spoink fuera de control, y un estudiante se fue hacia la puerta tratando de apelar a la décimo octava regla del ninja: nunca falles en tu objetivo sin importar las leyes. Y sin parpadear, Koga lo dejó noqueado golpeándolo en sus puntos de presión, murmurando que se olvidó de la tercera regla: siempre mantén el sigilo en tu objetivo, a menos que te convenga más no ser sigiloso (en casos como ese, era recomendable vestirse de color naranja y gritar "¡De veras!").

Todo ese tiempo, Janine no se había movido de su lugar. En lugar de eso se había quedado pensando, pensando, y pensando más en cómo podía lograr su objetivo. Y una amplia sonrisa cruzó por su rostro cuando le vino la idea sólida. Hecho esto, activó la Pokébola que tenía en su mano.

Y una hora después, una muy sonriente Janine estaba sentada sola en la cafetería, con un envoltorio vacío a sus pies mientras su Venonat chillaba feliz a su lado. Saludó con la mano al ver a un muy golpeado Profuenster entrando.

\- Los sándwiches estaban algo fríos. – le dijo con honestidad, a partes iguales con tono amigable y por molestarlo.

\- Vete al diablo.

* * *

 _ **Algún otro tiempo después…**_

\- La cuarta regla del ninja: un ninja debe ser capaz de escapar de cualquier situación con las herramientas que tenga a su disposición y haciendo uso de todas sus habilidades. Siendo ese el caso, mi hija identificará las deficiencias en su seguridad, Jefa Lin.

Koga estaba hablando con una matriarca de cabellos grisáceos, que llevaba consigo unos grilletes de hierro. La mujer negó con la cabeza, al ver a la muchacha encerrada en su celda.

\- En serio, no sé en lo que están pensando. Los barrotes son irrompibles, las cerraduras son 100% a prueba de ganzúas, y no permito que los presos pongan pósters en las celdas para evitar que oculten túneles que pudieran estar cavando. Su hija no tiene manera de escapar de ahí.

Al voltear de nuevo, vio que estaba tocando el suelo con la punta de sus dedos.

\- Y si cree que los cimientos son lo bastante débiles para cavar un túnel a través de ellos, tendrá que volver a la escuela.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Koga. Por supuesto, él ya había notado esos toques que estaba haciendo: la frecuencia, la profundidad y el patrón.

\- En serio. Hasta puse malla de metal en los conductos de ventilación. La niña no podrá hacer nada. Y si intenta silbar para llamar a un Rhydon y que demuela la pared, coloqué un cercado para máxima disuasión.

\- Oh sí, vi ese muro de flores que colocó. Muy imponente, también utilicé las mismas en mi propio jardín. – observó Koga. – Venenosas, irritantes y con espinas. Pero dígame, ¿está preparada para un asalto subterráneo?

\- ¿Quiere decir de túneles? – preguntó Lin, imaginándose entonces a un trío de criminales estúpidos tratando de cavar con cucharas o algo así.

\- Así es. Verá, mi hija ha estado leyendo el tomo de "La Teoría de la Invocación" que robé de un obliviano muerto durante la guerra. Tendré que recordar prepararle su cena favorita por sorprenderme de ese modo.

\- ¿Invocación? ¿Qué está invocando?

 _ **¡CRASH!**_ La jefa tuvo su respuesta cuando el piso de las celdas de pronto explotó en una enorme nube de humo y piedras.

\- ¡Diglett dig, diglett dig!

\- ¡Trio, trio, trio!

* * *

 _ **Más tiempo todavía…**_

La quinta regla del ninja: asegúrate de que nunca tengas que pagarle a nadie por daños colaterales.

La sexta regla del ninja: los abogados son uno de los cinco enemigos mortales de los ninjas.

Janine yacía tendida en un mullido sofá púrpura, dormida como una bebé con lo cansada que estaba por todas las pruebas que pasó aquel día. Entre aprender las artes del ninja, desarrollar sus habilidades en batallas Pokémon, y haber llegado a la pubertad, la muchacha estaba exhausta. Koga sonrió al ver a su hija. Una niña prodigio, la perfecta heredera para su escuela ninja y su clan. Y también de su título de líder de gimnasio.

Desviando su atención hacia su librero, Koga vio la gran cantidad de libros que había acumulado con los años, algunos los obtuvo robados de sus enemigos, otros los había heredado de su familia, y hasta unos cuantos los había escrito él mismo. El Tomo Tóxico: el manual de enseñanza original para el movimiento que sus ancestros habían inventado: Tóxico. El Libro de Invocación: robado de los oblivianos, basado en sus estudios sobre la escritura de los involitos. Las Crónicas del Legendario Greninja: una copia que recibió de una aldea ninja en Kalos, sobre un notable y poderoso Greninja que fue inmortalizado como un héroe de leyenda. La Épica de Sayoko Shinozaki: la historia de la vida de una habilidosa kunoichi, que sirvió a un legendario Maestro Pokémon conocido únicamente como Zero, durante un período antiguo lleno de conflictos. El Libro de los Cielos: un tomo que explicaba cómo marcar a un Pidgey a cincuenta yardas de distancia con una shuriken, sin matarlo. Él lo utilizó mucho cuando era niño, durante su entrenamiento. El Convenio de Arceus: un libro que detallaba la historia del mismísimo Arceus, y de cómo luchar contra el poderoso creador en tal caso de que un ninja tuviese que enfrentársele. El Tomo de Venochoque: Él había logrado perfeccionar el método para enseñarle el movimiento a los Pokémon que no podían aprenderlo de manera natural tras muchos años de práctica, y era muy efectivo al combinarlo con Tóxico. El Pergamino de Técnicas Prohibidas: Las técnicas secretas conocidas únicamente por los maestros de su familia por generaciones, técnicas tan mortales que si llegaran a ser conocidas por el público en general, los cuchillos dejarían de ser un método predilecto para cometer asesinatos. Ese último libro sería la lección final para el entrenamiento de su hija, cuando tuviese la suficiente edad.

Muy pronto, la nombraría oficialmente como su sucesora, tanto como líder del gimnasio como para el clan. Podía ser algo joven para ambas cosas, pero en su mente ya estaba más que lista. Koga sospechaba que tal vez le tomaría algo de tiempo de adaptarse a sus deberes como líder de gimnasio: pero para eso no había necesidad de apresurarse. Ella ya había aprendido el estilo de combate que él usaba con los Pokémon tipo Veneno, ahora solo le quedaba desarrollar uno propio.

Igualmente estaba lo de enseñar a sus estudiantes, y disciplinarlos. Profuenster todavía andaba por allí, después de todo. Ella sería mucho más capaz si él no estaba con ella todo el tiempo, si la dejaba valerse por su cuenta por un tiempo. Se puede aprender mucho más caminando por tus propios medios que si te llevan de la mano.

Y respecto a por qué quería marcharse… bueno, la respuesta era muy sencilla. Ya había aprendido todo lo que podía al ser un líder de gimnasio: era tiempo de subir al siguiente nivel, un nivel mucho más alto. Mientras pensaba en su meta, dirigió su atención al único libro que no había nombrado en su tren de pensamiento antes, y lo extrajo del estante.

La Historia de Obito el Teletransportador. Uno de los ancestros más antiguos conocidos de su familia, era un ninja que peleó durante la Segunda Gran Guerra Ninja. Un bloodliner, que poseía el poder de teletransportarse. Lamentablemente falleció sin tener hijos: Koga y Janine descendían de la hermana mayor de Obito: Feng del Beedrill: una maestra de la Mega-Evolución y usuaria de la legendaria arma tóxica conocida como Suzumebachi. Su Beedrillita y la Mega Piedra activadora estaban resguardadas en el santuario familiar. Las leyes dictaban que no debían ser sacadas de allí excepto en situaciones de absoluta necesidad…

Los dos compartían los mismos padres, Feng y Obito, sin embargo ninguno de los descendientes de Feng poseía ese poder. Había permanecido dormido, incluso aunque en los últimos quince años muchos de esos poderosos linajes habían resucitado sorpresivamente.

Koga no podía evitar preguntarse… Janine tenía dieciséis años. Si hubiese nacido un poco después, ¿podría haber ganado el poder de teletransportarse? La sola idea hizo que Koga sonriera con algo de malicia. Un clan ninja capaz de teletransportarse… nada ni nadie podría detenerlos.

Como fuera, no tendría manera de saberlo. Después del nacimiento de Janine, Koga sufrió heridas que asegurarían que, incluso si volvía a casarse, ella seguiría siendo hija única a menos que recurriera a la adopción. Y según las leyes de su propio clan sobre los matrimonios arreglados, solo había una persona que potencialmente podría casarse con Janine, a raíz de la pérdida de los clanes ninjas en Johto y Hoenn, y también por los cambios en las políticas de los ninjas de Kalos.

Preferiría postrarse a los pies del líder del Equipo Rocket antes que aceptar algo así: Profuenster nunca podría ser admitido como parte de su linaje. ¡El Ninjutsu de mochilas cohete no tenía lugar en el venerable estante de su familia!

De cualquier manera, Koga quería observar este repentino surgimiento con sus propios ojos, ahora que Janine era lo bastante mayor para valerse por sí misma. En este nuevo mundo donde los bloodliners estaban aumentando en número, tenía que viajar para aprender más sobre ellos, y posiblemente ayudar a volver más fuerte a su clan al mismo tiempo.

Fortalecer a su clan, y convertirse en un miembro del Alto Mando. Podía hacer ambas cosas sin demasiadas complicaciones.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

De acuerdo, aquí vamos con el segundo de estos extras. Para quienes se pregunten, el último fragmento de esta historia concluye cuando Ash tiene catorce años, es decir un año antes de que comience su nuevo viaje. Si han estado pendientes en la historia principal (atención específicamente a los capítulos 13 y 16), se habrán percatado entonces que otro de los cambios ocurridos en la nueva realidad es que Koga dejó su puesto de líder de gimnasio, y con este se confirma que será su hija con quién Ash peleará cuando le llegue la hora de ganar la Medalla Alma.

Me gustaron mucho las referencias a Naruto en este oneshot (si ponen atención, en la historia principal verán que hay otras además de las de aquí). Por otra parte, no puedo evitar preguntarme si la ancestra directa de Koga y Janine no es una clara referencia a Sui-Feng (o como solíamos llamarla antes, "Soi-Fong") de Bleach. El arma Suzumebachi parece muy obvia, ¿no lo creen?

Gracias por los reviews en el anterior a **BRANDON369, LyCox032, MardGeer117, dragon titanico, sonicmanuel, darkdan-sama** y **pirata** (igual que en la historia principal, no vendría mal que te abrieras cuenta para poder responderte tus dudas de inmediato). Con eso concluye este segundo capítulo Gaiden. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	4. Interludio de Whitney

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Whitney**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Cómo es un día en la vida de la líder del gimnasio Goldenrod? Sigamos a Whitney en su jornada laboral. Advertencia: no apto para personas con aversión a los Miltanks.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Goldenrod, a unas horas terribles de la madrugada…**_

Un teléfono rosa sonaba sin cesar. La luz de una lámpara se encendió para revelar una habitación con paredes de color rosa, y quién lo contestó fue una jovencita de cabello rosa, arropada bajo unas cobijas rosas. Lo único que no era rosa en ese momento era la cara de la chica: su color más bien podría ser definido como un "negro asesino". Sin ponerse de pie ni salirse de la cama, alargó el brazo con pereza para contestar.

\- ¿Tienes idea… de la hora que es? Yo no… pero sí sé que es demasiado temprano… – gruñó en el teléfono, restregándose las ojeras.

\- _Hay un retador en el gimnasio, Whitney. No quiere marcharse. –_ respondió la persona del otro lado del teléfono, sin inmutarse.

Gruñendo, Whitney se quitó de encima sus cobijas, revelando una camiseta Pokébacker y unos shorts rosa oscuro muy cortitos, mientras se paraba de la cama.

\- Diablos… dile que llegaré en quince minutos. Cuando me encargue de él… *bostezo*… volveré para aplastar la oreja.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Goldenrod, un poco después…**_

\- ¡Llevo esperando dieciséis minutos!

El retador resultó ser un adolescente de piel pálida, ropa oscura y con ojeras, pero eso no le impidió estar lo bastante despierto para quejarse. Las únicas otras personas que estaban con él eran el guardia nocturno, al cual la líder del gimnasio le pagaba para vigilar el gimnasio por la noche y, con suerte, ahuyentar a los retadores que eran lo bastante idiotas de querer venir a desafiar el gimnasio durante la noche o la madrugada, y una asistente, una chica de cabello negro con un aura algo espeluznante a su alrededor. El burócrata que había impuesto la regla de que los gimnasios no podían rechazar a los retadores usando la hora del día como pretexto era la persona más odiada entre los líderes de gimnasio, y aquellos que tenían habilidades en la política estaban trabajando para revocar esa maldita regla. El guardia rodó los ojos.

\- Estamos en Ciudad Goldenrod: quizás tuvo problemas con el tráfico.

\- Es la maravillosa noche. – dijo el retador.

\- Sí, pero todavía puede haber algo de…

En eso, la puerta del gimnasio se abrió de una patada, revelando a la jovencita de cabello rosa, vestida con ropa deportiva blanca, y bajándose casi de un solo trago todo el contenido de un termo (seguramente café).

\- ¿Querías pelear conmigo? ¡¿A las 4:00 am?! ¡Vamos de una vez! – declaró Whitney. El retador simplemente se rio de ella.

\- ¡No habrá café que te salve de mí a esta hora! ¡Mi desvelo será tu perdición! ¡Vamos, Noctowl!

\- Viene por su tercera medalla. – le informó la asistente, Rowena Nighthawk, auto proclamada como "chica bruja", cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar una Pokébola por acto reflejo.

\- Me hizo pararme a las 4 am. _4 am_. ¿No puedo usar al Número 90? – suplicó Whitney. Rowena no se inmutó, solo le dio esa mirada espeluznante. – Ay, de acuerdo. En eso caso, ¡ve, Número 30!

\- ¡Mil, mil!

\- ¿Una vaca lechera? ¡Esto será pan comido!

El entrenador desvelado no se mostró muy sorprendido de ver la vaquita rosada con un jersey de softbol con el número 30 en él. La acabaría rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba seguro de ello. Qué equivocado estaba…

Tras una dolorosa batalla, el retador, su Noctowl, y su Houndour yacían en el suelo totalmente destrozados. Whitney estaba de pie del otro lado, con una mirada furiosa, pero de algún modo manteniendo la calma, simplemente regresó a su Número 30 a su Pokébola y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Muy bien… *bostezo*… ahora que ya terminamos con eso… volveré a la cama…

* * *

 _ **Mismo día, a una mejor hora…**_

\- ¡Buenos días, mundo!

Cuando no la despertaban a las 4 de la madrugada, Whitney era una chica muy alegre y agradable. Su rutina diaria siempre era sencilla y relajada: se cepillaba los dientes, tomaba una ducha, se comía su cereal del desayuno, hacía algunos estiramientos matutinos, y se iba a trabajar, saludando a sus conocidos de pasada por el camino.

Al llegar a su gimnasio, siempre era una mañana típica. Los retadores llegaban, usualmente con mucha confianza si era su primera visita. Peleaban contra ella…

 **…**

 _\- ¡Mis Geodudes!_

 _\- ¡Cuida ese lenguaje! – le gritó a su retador._

 **…**

 _\- ¡Ya no más, ya no más, por favor! – gritó una niña mientras salía corriendo, con su Furret en brazos, tratando de protegerlo._

 **…**

 _\- ¡¿El Scyther que me ganó ese premio fue derrotado tan fácil?!_

 **…**

 _\- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! – gritó un niño con aspecto de nerd, mientras su Gastly era pisoteado en el suelo por Número 20._

 **…**

Y después de las peleas, empezaban a actuar muy raro. Era extraño, ¿la gente acaso le tenía miedo por alguna razón? ¿Tenía el aspecto de algún horrible monstruo de pesadillas o algo por el estilo? Whitney siempre se esforzaba por ser una chica dulce y amigable, si hasta le gustaba dar abrazos. ¿Alguna vez lo intentaron con Clair? Ella siempre andaba con mala cara, sin mencionar que le vendría bien tomarse una menta de vez en cuando…

Y por supuesto, estaban las ocasiones en que venían por las revanchas…

 **…**

 _Después de perder contra Número 50, un chico y su Hypno regresaron una semana después, listo para desafiarla de nuevo, esta vez con un Onix que llevaba un collar hecho con tréboles de cuatro hojas._ _50 se los comió de bocadillo después de derrotarlos._

 **…**

 _\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Después de mi derrota contra ti, he entrenado como nunca para vencerte! – gritaba un sujeto con gi de karateka y cinturón negro a todo pulmón. – ¡Entrené bajo la tutela de un maestro de sumo retirado, y ahora mi Heracross podrá soportar cualquier ataque que tu Miltank pueda lanzarnos! ¡Muéstrame a tu Número 60, estoy listo para lo que sea!_

 _\- Lo siento, pero mi Número 60 está en reposo en este momento. Si estás listo para lo que sea, no te molestará pelear contra mi Girafarig, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?!_

 _\- ¡Vamos!_

 **…**

 _\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero mis cálculos decían que usarías un atacante terrestre! ¡Mi tercera medalla estaba asegurada! ¡¿Y por qué combatiste a mi Mankey con un Pidgeotto?!_

 _\- No sé, solo lo hice._

 **…**

Casi siempre usaba a sus Miltanks, a veces tenía que variar y hacer algo diferente. Por alguna razón los retadores parecían estar en desacuerdo con esto.

Tras la jornada matutina, se iba a caminar por la ciudad durante la hora del almuerzo. Daba rondas por al menos una docena de restaurantes diferentes basándose en lo que se le antojara de momento: hamburguesas, pizza, pescado, vegetariano… todo le gustaba. Hoy tenía antojo de carne a la parrilla. Por ser regular ya todos la reconocían, casi siempre le tenían reservado un asiento, y además ya le tenían una buena porción de su platillo favorito en espera.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Después de llenarse con una buena ración de la mejor carne a la parrilla de Goldenrod, Whitney se fue tranquilamente de vuelta al gimnasio para la jornada de la tarde. De repente se detuvo al pasar al lado de un pequeño parque de la ciudad, al escuchar que se estaba armando lo que parecía una discusión.

\- ¡No se vale, en tu equipo hay ocho jugadores y en el nuestro solo hay siete!

\- ¡Pero tú tienes más niños, estamos equilibrados!

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

El conflicto tenía lugar en el campo de softbol, al parecer ese grupito de niños tenía sus dos equipos disparejos. Cuando vio que parecía a ponerse serio, supo que solo había una manera de resolver esta emergencia deportiva.

\- ¡Hey! – les gritó mientras corría hacia ellos para llamar su atención. – ¿Si les falta alguien puedo jugar yo también?

Tras un emocionante partido y con la emergencia resuelta, se fue del parque dejando atrás el campo y a quince felices niños. Esa fue su buena acción del día. Y un día sin jugar un buen partido de softbol era un día desperdiciado.

Sin embargo, al volver a su gimnasio, se dio cuenta de que habría un alto precio a pagar por su buena acción.

\- ¡Pelea conmigo!

\- ¡No, primero pelea conmigo!

\- ¡VENGANZA!

Había una larga fila de retadores acumulados frente a la entrada. Y todos sedientos de sangre. Whitney suspiró con resignación. Ojalá no hubiera malos perdedores entre ellos esta vez. No quería tener que pasar otra semana con un inspector de la Liga Pokémon verificándole que sus Miltanks eran apropiados para uso en batalla. Ni modo, a trabajar…

 **…**

\- Creí que solo estaban exagerando… – Un retador y su Pupitar quedaron en el suelo, gimiendo mientras Número 70 saltaba alegremente haciendo un baile de victoria.

 **…**

\- ¡Solo es un Rattata! ¡Un Rattata muy grande, pero igual! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?! – Número 20 mugió con fastidio en respuesta de las protestas del entrenador del Poliwag que ahora estaba derrotado. No le gustó esa comparación.

 **…**

\- ¿Un Muk? ¡¿UN MUK?! ¡GUÁCALA! – gritó Whitney mientras su Número 40 usaba Bulldozer contra el susodicho Muk y lo dejaba fuera del juego. – ¡¿En serio creíste que me dejaría vencer de un Muk?!

 **…**

\- Lo logré… – dijo un retador que venía por revancha, tratando de ganar su tercera medalla la primera vez, y ahora venía por su octava.

Sonó como un susurro de celebración. Detrás de él había en la pared un par de agujeros con las siluetas de su Azumarill y Machamp, y en el campo un exhausto y golpeado Skarmory. Ella retornó a su Número 80, mientras el retador se reía como loco.

\- La derroté… ¡derroté a la maldita vaca! ¡POR FIN LO HICE! ¡JAJAJAJAJAA! ¡Por fin podré ganarte! ¡Ahora mis Pokémon podrán derrotar a los tuyos pase lo que pase! ¡Sácalos de una vez, Lickilicky, Girafarig, Wigglytuff, estoy listo para todos ellos! ¡LA VENGANZA SERÁ MÍA!

\- Muy bien, entonces es hora de que conozcas a mi siguiente Pokémon. ¡Ve, Número 81!

Y en cuanto apareció en el campo un segundo Miltank, este con un jersey con el número 81, el señor Venganza (aunque no utilizó dicho movimiento) cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar a mares.

 **…**

Y ese fue el último del día. Con esa larga y dura jornada, con todos los retadores dando vuelta y marchándose, volvió a pensar en los inspectores de la Liga. La primera vez no fue muy agradable, ya para la quinta vez había puesto a los agentes locales en su lista de contactos telefónicos. Para la décimo cuarta vez, ya se llevaban tan bien que había empezado a mandarles tarjetas de Navidad. Si venían a visitarla de nuevo tendría que empezar a mandarles regalos durante las fiestas. Esperaba que no llegara a eso: el Inspector Smart tenía un particular gusto por los zapatos elegantes.

Sus Pokémon eran así de fuertes. Ella no sabía por qué, solo lo eran. Tal vez estaba en sus genes, o tal vez fuese algo en la hierba de la granja de su familia. ¿Había algo en el suelo que hacía que la hierba les diera superfuerza o algo así?

Y en serio, no es que ella fuese invencible ni mucho menos. Por supuesto que entregaba las medallas… por lo menos una vez al mes. Claro, seguramente dar doce medallas al año era perfectamente normal…

 **…  
** _  
\- ¿Doce medallas? ¡¿DOCE MEDALLAS?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡El líder de gimnasio promedio entrega por lo menos treinta medallas al año, TREINTA! ¡Tú eres una anomalía en la gráfica, una interferencia! – se quejó con ella un sujeto con bata de laboratorio y que tenía que dejar de estar jorobado, mientras retornaba a su Magnemite._

 _¿Qué datos estaría usando? Sin creerle mucho, al despacharlos después de vencerlo, se fue a llamar a los otros líderes para comprobar qué tan mal estaba su información._

 _\- ¡Hola, Bugsy! Te quería preguntar algo. ¿Cuántas medallas sueles entregar al año?_ _¿Qué…? ¿En serio, tantas?_

 _Muy bien, tal vez los de tipo Insecto eran demasiado fáciles de vencer._

 _\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Morty? Me estaba preguntando, ¿cuántas medallas sueles dar al año? Solo por curiosidad…_ _Oh…_

 _Dijo que veinte. De acuerdo, eso todavía no llegaba a treinta, así que el sujeto seguía equivocado, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¡Hola, Jasmine! Habla Whitney. Quería saber cuántas medallas sueles dar al año en promedio… ¿Depende, de qué?_

 _Aparentemente dependía de muchos factores. ¿Desde cuándo Jasmine sabía tanto de los ciclos de reproducción de los Krabbys? ¿O de los períodos evolutivos de los Remoraids? ¿O las migraciones de los Onix? ¿Desde cuándo que los Onix migraban? De acuerdo, descontando todos esos cálculos complicados._

 _\- Oh, hola, líder de gimnasio de tipo Hierba en Johto que no conozco. Soy Whitney del Gimnasio Goldenrod, y escuché que pierdes muy a menudo. ¿Qué tanto?_

 _Se quedó pálida al oír la respuesta. ¿Todas esas derrotas y todavía no lo habían despedido de su trabajo? Cosa similar le pasó con los líderes de tipo Fuego, Veneno y Eléctrico de Johto._

\- _¡_ _Hola, Pryce! Habla Whi…_

 _ ***CLICK***_

 _\- Ay, qué viejo tan grosero. Ni me dejó decirle nada._

 _Muy bien… tal vez sí era una combatiente inusualmente fuerte. No sabía cómo debería sentirse al respecto._

 **…**

Dejando el gimnasio para la hora de la cena, y lista para una cita obligada con su mullida cama (y con suerte, no más desvelados a las 4 am. para molestarla), Whitney se detuvo ante un enorme cartel que destacaba sobre uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad. Mostraba a una chica delgada y de aspecto remilgado que parecía del tipo de esos viejos shows de televisión populares después de la guerra, rodeada de un montón de tipos musculosos con corazoncitos flotándoles alrededor de sus cabezas y en sus ojos. Al lado, había otra chica solitaria, con aspecto de que podría triturar una piedra entre sus manos.

 ***RECUERDEN, CHICAS, USTEDES SIEMPRE SERÁN HERMOSAS MIENTRAS HALAGUEN A SUS NOVIOS, NUNCA AL HACERLOS QUEDAR MAL.**

 **Alianza de Valores de Johto.***

Pues vaya, eso se sintió como si le dieran una patada en el estómago.

Claro que había tenido citas últimamente. La gente adoraba su apariencia, era una chica atlética y bien dotada con mucha energía y encanto. Si la última cita que tuvo había sido hacía dos semanas… ¿tal vez era mucho?

¿Acaso la gente solo la veía como una entrenadora de vacas monstruosas? ¿Le tenían miedo? ¿Quizás tendría más suerte en conseguirse un novio si no fuese una líder de gimnasio, o la mejor jugadora de softbol en Ciudad Goldenrod, o una participante importante en el Pokéathlon?

Se quedó quieta por un momento, pensando un poco en ello… y decidió mandarlo al diablo.

Si alguien le tenía miedo por tener Miltanks superpoderosos y porque podía darles una paliza a sus amigos en los deportes, entonces no valían para perder su tiempo. Muchas mujeres fuertes se habían casado con hombres mucho más débiles que ellas. Lenora, por ejemplo. Goldenrod no era un pueblito olvidado en medio de la nada, era un sitio de encuentro para millones de personas. Ya encontraría a alguien, y no tenía prisa. Seguía siendo joven, no estaba vieja y amargada como Clair todavía.

Pero basta de depresiones. Tenía un cupón para todo lo que pudiese comer en un restaurante de comida alolana, y mucha hambre para aprovecharlo.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y ahora con algo de humor. Ustedes díganme si aquí no se ilustró la pesadilla que fue Whitney para muchos de nosotros cuando la retamos. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando ella y su condenada Miltank arrollaron literalmente a todo mi equipo la primera vez que pelee contra ella en Pokémon Crystal… qué recuerdos. En los remakes, por fortuna iba preparado, aunque admito que me tomó desprevenido cuando me di cuenta que tenía la habilidad Scrappy/Intrépido (me mató a mi Gastly con un Pisotón crítico).

Fuera de eso, a mí personalmente Whitney me agrada como personaje, es linda y simpática, y mi favorita personal de las líderes femeninas de Johto (inicialmente era Clair por el anime, pero en el juego me cayó mal por su actitud de mala perdedora, así que me alegré como no tienen idea que **CPL** le haya dado un par de ataques sutiles en este oneshot). Me da cosa que le vaya tan mal en conseguirse un novio, y parece que a los hombres de Johto no les gustan las chicas que son más fuertes que ellos. Idiotas, ellos se lo pierden.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, MardGeer117, dragon titanico, pirata** y **TEIET.** Eso es todo por este, nos vemos en el siguiente.


	5. Gaiden de Cynthia

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Cynthia**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Un vistazo a la infancia de Cynthia, cazadora de tesoros extraordinaria. ¿Cómo era la campeona de Sinnoh antes de apalear a sus oponentes con una Garchomp indetenible?

* * *

 _ **Región Sinnoh…**_

La cordillera alrededor del Monte Coronet dominaba el centro de Sinnoh, siendo su joya de la corona el mismísimo y magnífico Monte Coronet que daba su nombre a toda la cadena montañosa. Por toda la región de podía encontrar una gran variedad de actividades económicas: Minería en el suroeste, silvicultura al noroeste, y servicios sociales en el sureste, donde la economía antes había estado extremadamente apagada. Y seguía estándolo particularmente en la zona al noreste: una región de colinas que eran mucho más famosas por la niebla que por cualquier otra cosa.

Pero el caso era, que usualmente las regiones más tranquilas producían a las personas más notables.

Los resbaladizos ascensos al noreste de la cordillera estaban desiertos de toda vida: eran demasiado escarpados hasta para los Geodudes, y ningún árbol podía crecer en ese suelo árido. Una escalada difícil, casi imposible, que solo los más valientes se atreverían a intentar. La mayoría tendrían que tener a sus madres fallecidas, o totalmente despreocupadas e indiferentes, para siquiera intentarlo. Para otros estaba la opción de ir sin avisar, pero a cualquiera que lo intentase le esperaba un destino peor que la muerte si su madre se llegaba a enterar.

El quieto y desértico terreno se vio perturbado por una explosión de piedras y tierra, mientras dos pequeños objetos atravesaban la montaña, cortando todo a su paso como si fuese mantequilla: una aleta dorsal de color azul con una pequeña ranura, y una silueta negra que se sujetaba con fuerza de ella. A gran velocidad, la aleta y su acompañante ascendieron por una de las colinas rocosas, hasta salir en la cima revelando sus verdaderas formas: la aleta era de un pequeño tiburón con patas de color azul con la panza roja, y la silueta pertenecía a una niña rubia que no parecía tener más de diez años de edad, con ropas negras que parecían muy dañadas por el tiempo.

Las dos compañeras eran ejemplos supremos de escalada extrema, sin usar sogas o comunicaciones, ni tampoco arneses u otro equipo de seguridad. Ambas se quedaron viendo maravilladas lo que les esperaba: un gran y bien preservado templo erigido con piedra de montaña por la mano de un maestro, cuya entrada era custodiada por un gran Heatran de piedra y rodeado de esculturas que representaban el agua y el fuego. Una forma solitaria, como un cubo azul, sobresalía en todo el medio.

\- ¡Sabía que estaba aquí, Gible! – dijo la niña con orgullo. – Nadie jamás pudo traducir esas runas Unown apropiadamente; el Imperio Stark siempre escondió sus tumbas en locaciones muy altas, no solo en las que eran muy calientes. ¡La tumba perdida del Emperador está aquí!

\- ¡Gible! – La pequeña tiburoncita saltó de alegría.

\- Y ahora… – La niña sonrió mientras sacaba una libreta de notas y un lápiz. – Vamos a documentar este lugar, ¡y a llevarnos todo el tesoro que haya adentro!

\- Gible... – Gible parecía menos entusiasmada con esa última parte. O tal vez, se estaba preguntando cómo iban a llevarse todo el tesoro de esa tumba y bajar todo el camino de vuelta. Una de dos.

Ya era la tercera vez que ella y Gible habían llegado a una ruina antigua que habían descubierto en la Cordillera Coronet, y hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada que valiera la pena en ninguna de las otras.

El Templo Kricketune, según su investigación, había sido edificado por una antigua civilización famosa por sus músicos. No era tanto como la tumba perdida del Emperador Stark, pero ese templo gigantesco era todavía más desconocido, y se decía que estaba repleto de variedades de tesoros antiguos. Ocarinas, batutas, arpas, flautas… muchas de ellas fabricadas de materiales preciosos como oro, plata, rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes y perlas.

Sin embargo, atravesar las puertas con forma de Kricketune iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Tener que excavar debajo de ellas, o romper las paredes a golpes, eso no había hecho otra cosa que hacer que su pobre Gible se sintiera consciente de sí misma. Pero para estas alturas estaba segura de haber descubierto como abrir la entrada, y por fortuna no involucraba molestar a un Geodude explosivo.

 _ ***DEEDLE, DEEDLE.***_

El viento soplaba por el templo, creando un patrón de sonidos. Uno muy importante, si las runas Unown que había traducido eran un indicio. Tomando la armónica que había robado para esta tarea, su Gible se quedó viendo en anticipación, mientras ella comenzaba a soplar.

 _ ***VEEKLE, VEEKLE.***_

Frunciendo el cejo, se sacó el instrumento de la boca y esperó.

 _ ***DEEDLE, DEEDLE.***_

El templo repitió la melodía que tocó antes y con un asentimiento de determinación, volvió a llevarse la armónica a la boca.

 _ ***VEEDLE, VEEDLE.***_

Cerca, un poco más, ya casi lo tenía.

 _ ***DEEDLE, DEEDLE, DEEDLE DEE.***_

La canción se alargó, haciendo que sus ojos grises se ensancharan de sorpresa. O tal vez, era que finalmente ya lo tenía.

\- ¡Gible! – Su Pokémon saltó de alegría celebrando el éxito. La chica volvió a ponerse la armónica en los labios para volver a tocar la melodía.

 _ ***VEEDLE, VEEDLE, VEEDLE, VEE.***_

Los sonidos de engranes girando en marcha resonaron haciendo eco por todo el lugar alrededor de ellos. Las puertas comenzaban a reaccionar. Ahora, según lo que decían las runas, solamente faltaba uno más…

 _ ***¡DEEDLE, DEEDLE, DEEDLE, DEE WHOOP!***_

 _ ***¡VEEDLE, VEEDLE, VEEDLE, VEE WHOOP!***_

Volviendo a sacarse la armónica de la boca y gritando ella misma la última nota, las puertas de entrada al Templo Kricketune empezaron a crujir mientras se abrían, revelando un pasaje que iba hacia adentro.

\- ¡Gible!

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – La chica sonrió mientras se volvía a meter su armónica al bolsillo y empezaba a caminar hacia el interior del templo, seguida de cerca por su pequeña dragona. El tesoro pronto iba a ser suyo.

 **...**

La Hermandad de los Medimen eran una orden religiosa de guerreros entrenados, que fueron inspirados por los Pokémon Luchadores Meditite y Medicham para mejorarse a sí mismos con un estricto entrenamiento y severa disciplina. Habían sido una fuerza poderosa y digna de reconocer en el occidente de Sinnoh en tiempos antiguos, participando en muchas guerras y conflictos durante varios siglos en el pasado, aunque habían desaparecido hacía unos seiscientos años después de ser exterminados en batalla hasta que apenas quedaron solo unos pocos: los últimos miembros terminaron por sucumbir a sus heridas y a la edad mientras cuidaban este templo. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo en ello: las estatuas de mármol de los Meditite en posición meditadora se veían bastante intactos, el camino de baldosas estaba sorprendentemente limpio de plantas que pudieran crecer en ellos, y el techo del monasterio todavía no se derrumbaba.

Por supuesto, las escaleras habían sido mucho más afectadas por el inclemente paso del tiempo, las lluvias y los derrumbes.

Colapsando en el suelo y respirando a bocanadas, la muchacha tenía aspecto de que no quería volver a moverse nunca más.

\- ¿Gible? – La pequeña dragona, que se veía menos exhausta que ella, se puso a tocar a su amiga.

\- … los antiguos pergaminos de los Meditites… estilo Kung Fu, los 46 restantes… las Lanzas Coronet, y las Sandalias de Rubí del Maestro han esperado seiscientos años… pueden esperar cinco… diez… veinte… una tonelada de minutos.

El viento sopló en la parte elevada de las ruinas, incluso aunque la pequeña rubiecita seguía tirada allí, tendida como un tronco. El único otro sonido que había en las ruinas era el de…

 _ ***GROWL, GROWL.***_

Los gruñidos de su estómago.

\- … gible. – la regañó la dragona.

\- … ¿me creerías si te digo que solo intentaba imitar a los monjes que vivían aquí? – sugirió en un tono poco convincente. Gible solo la miró sin tragarse ese cuento. – Sí, sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Tengo que comerme mis cinco raciones de filete y patatas, y también esos vegetales verdes que la gente siempre menciona… – masculló con sarcasmo.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

\- ¡Hey, Cynthia! ¡¿Ya terminaste de estar trepándote a las rocas como un Aipom descerebrado?!

\- Mi madre dice que no es apropiado para una niña como tú andar colgándose de los árboles como si fuera una salvaje.

\- Si buscas cosas antiguas, ¡ve a ver al viejo Ben bajando por la calle!

Cynthia ignoró las provocaciones y burlas de los otros niños del vecindario, mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de maleza y basura, bordeadas de escombros y otros desperdicios. Ya esos insultos juveniles no la afectaban en lo más mínimo. Este pueblo, su lugar de nacimiento, un lugar que se encontraba en medio de la nada, no era un lugar donde se pudiera ir a ninguna parte. Un pueblo solo para los pobres, los perdidos, y los desesperados: encerrado entre las neblinosas y poco acogedoras colinas alrededor de las montañas. Era un pueblo donde solo había tres clases de personas: los que querían salir de él, los que luchaban por sobrevivir, y los que se revolcaban en sus miserias. Estas tenían sus propias subcategorías: se podían encontrar entrenadores (algo que estaba considerando), escritores (ella no tenía habilidad con la pluma), cazadores de tesoros (que era básicamente lo que ella hacía), granjeros, comerciantes, mecánicos… y lamentablemente también ladrones, alcohólicos y otros drogadictos por doquier.

Ella tan solo tenía diez años de edad: no podía volverse entrenadora hasta después de cumplir los quince. Aunque para entonces… esperaba haber encontrado una manera de sacar los tesoros que había reunido y llevárselos bien lejos de este lugar. Para dónde se iría o qué haría con ellos, eso ni ella tenía idea… nunca escuchaba cosas buenas acerca de la casa de empeño, y en el momento en que enseñaba algo valioso, los ladrones se le venían encima como carroñeros. Podría respetar un poco más a los ladrones que a los drogadictos, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera tratar con ellos.

Había una buena razón por la cual guardaba sus tesoros en la cueva de Gible, que estaba bien escondida entre los bosques. Y además, un pequeño dragón que podía arrancarte las piernas de un mordisco era más imponente que ella y mejor para ahuyentar a los intrusos.

\- ¡Oye, deja de ignorarnos!

Cynthia sintió que alguien la agarraba por el hombro, rápida y violentamente dándole la vuelta, ahora viendo cara a cara a sus abusadores: un grupo de niños de doce años sucios y hambrientos, que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse con ella por ser la más pequeña.

\- Es de mala educación no responder cuando la gente te habla. – gruñó uno de ellos. Ella en respuesta solamente levantó la nariz y lo miró con desdén, así había leído que hacía la gente con sus inferiores.

\- Te respondería, pero no creo que digas nada que valga escuchar.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, pequeña bruja?!

Quitándose de encima la mano del abusón, retrocedió y violentamente metió la mano en su bolsillo. La pandilla retrocedió, creyendo que les iba a sacar algún arma, como una navaja o algo así, pero lo que les sacó les hirió mucho peor que eso.

Una barrita de granola. Presumiéndola frente a la pandilla, arrancó la envoltura de aluminio de su golosina y empezó a comérsela, mordiéndola salvajemente y de manera exagerada para que pudiesen verlo.

\- Hmm… esto está bueno.

La pandilla se quedó viendo incrédula, mientras ella se empachaba la cara con comida, sabiendo perfectamente que cualquiera de ellos llevarían rato ya sin comer nada (dos días para ser exactos). Y pronto, la incredulidad se tornó en furia, y se empezaron a lanzar encima de ella con toda intención de darle una lección (y de robarle cualquier trozo de comida que llevara encima).

La pelea no duró mucho. Una Cynthia con solo unos pocos moratones se fue del lugar dejando atrás a la pandilla de niños hambrientos, que ahora también estaban golpeados y gimiendo de dolor mientras yacían tirados en la calle.

Sus padres frecuentemente salían del pueblo para buscar trabajo, y a veces tardaban semanas en volver, pero siempre regresaban para traer el pan a la mesa, o así había escuchado que era el dicho. Y algunas barritas de granola para ella también.

Eso era decir mucho, más de lo que se podía decir de otros padres en ese pueblo.

* * *

 _ **Otro día…**_

El pequeño Pokémon canino azul daba saltos enfrente de su siguiente conquista: el Templo de la Piedra Luminosa.

\- ¡RAh! ¡RAh! ¡RAruuruba! ¡Graa-raaaaaaa! ¡Roh-Roho-Rohohohoho! ¡Rolmmmmmmmm!

Mirando a su Gible, las dos parecían no tener la más mínima idea de lo que Riolu trataba de decir. Aunque por la forma en que el Pokémon se agitaba frenéticamente les hizo pensar en un cierto perro asustadizo de color rosa en una granja, y llevándose sustos de muerte con barberos, Psyducks kalosianos y momias, por alguna razón.

\- Muy bien… claro, eso creo. ¡Ahora, vamos por el tesoro! – declaró Cynthia mientras atravesaba el ominoso arco de entrada, con Gible siguiéndola igualmente entusiasmada.

\- ¡Rol! – Riolu gimoteó de desesperación, antes de salir corriendo tras ellas sin dudarlo.

Tras un horrorífico recorrido por el templo…

\- ¡Eso fue divertido! – Cynthia sonreía ampliamente, llevando un enorme cofre de tesoro, completamente ignorante del hecho de que ya no llevaba sus zapatos, tenía una enorme cortada en el brazo, y había perdido su ceja izquierda.

\- ¡Gible! – declaró su compañera, mientras que detrás de ellos, Riolu colapsaba en el suelo, jadeando sin parar.

 **…**

El mismo Riolu se les apareció de nuevo en otra ocasión, esta vez enfrente de la entrada a la Tumba del Rey de Hielo en la cima de las montañas, e igual de frenético que antes. Cynthia y Gible, que llevaban gorros abrigadores (el de Cynthia rojo y blanco y el de Gible verde con un huevo encima) para protegerse del frío, parpadearon confusos.

\- Wow, sí que eres persistente. ¡No puedo creer que nos veamos de nuevo! – Cynthia sonrió. – ¡Debes tener muchas ganas de que seamos amigos!

Riolu seguía saltando como loco, haciendo un montón de señas con las manos que incluso para el observador casual significarían "muerte", "locura", y lo más extraño de todo "resbalar y caer".

\- Ah, no te preocupes, sé patinar muy bien. – declaró Cynthia mientras ella y su Gible se adentraban en la tumba custodiada de estatuas de Snorunt sin ninguna preocupación, seguidos de nuevo por un Riolu que seguía gimoteando.

Y tras una compleja y algebraica tumba…

\- Diablos… no puedo creer que se me cayó esa corona tan genial… – se lamentó Cynthia mientras salían de la tumba, con poco más que las mejillas rosadas y un temblorcillo o dos por el frío.

\- Gible… – Su compañera le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, enseñándole todas las demás cosas interesantes que sacaron del templo, tratando de animarla.

En ese momento, Riolu salió deslizándose, atrapado en un cubo de hielo gigantesco. Mirando alrededor, Cynthia rápidamente cogió una roca afilada y comenzó a usarla de picahielos para sacarlo de ahí, con Gible ayudándole con sus propias quijadas.

 **...**

\- Rol... – El Riolu que continuaba siguiéndolas seguía gimoteando, mientras la veía aproximarse hacia el solitario y masivo Cristal de Topacio, iluminado solo por un rayo de luz que se filtraba en la caverna.

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! – le sonrió Cynthia. – Después de todo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Dicho esto agarró el cristal y lo quitó de su lugar, y en ese instante empezó a sonar un ruido extraño por toda la oscura cámara. El ruido de algo enorme que venía rodando hacia ellos.

\- Oh… supongo que eso… – Cynthia soltó una risita mientras Riolu adoptaba una expresión de "no de nuevo" que luego se pasó a un resignado "qué diablos".

 _ **¡PUNCH! ¡CRAAAAAACKK!**_

De un solo puñetazo, el pequeño Riolu destruyó la enorme piedra rodante antes que esta los aplastara, volviéndola añicos.

\- ¡Gracias! – Cynthia abrazó a Riolu, agradeciéndole la salvada, pero este solo sacudió la cabeza por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

 _ **Algún tiempo después…**_

Ya sea en la vida, en las aventuras o en el pasar de los días, el reloj siempre sigue en marcha.

Eventualmente la niña de diez años cumplió once, y con ese nuevo año vinieron cambios. Uno de los cuales fue más sabiduría teórica. La niña, ahora un poco más crecidita, exploraba las ruinas con algo más que sus propias manos y la ocasional armónica. Ahora llevaba una enorme, aunque algo gastada, mochila llena de herramientas que le podrían ser de utilidad. Sin embargo, para su empresa actual no era exactamente muy útil.

\- El lugar de descanso de mi bella esposa, tomado del más enterrado de los orígenes, solo puede ser abierto con ese Pokémon. – Cynthia recitó el mensaje que estaba escrito en las paredes de la poco iluminada caverna. No había ninguna otra luz excepto la de la lámpara que sostenía Riolu, y la mayor parte de la caverna era un lago subterráneo. Solo había un pequeño pasaje de tierra estrecho, dominado por la pared llena de jeroglíficos y una puerta solitaria que sería muy difícil de romper residía encima del agua.

\- ¿Ru? – murmuró Riolu.

\- Todo acertijo tiene su respuesta… – murmuró Cynthia para sí misma, volteando a ver hacia el lago, mientras pensaba cuál podría ser la solución a la inscripción que acababa de leer.

Mientras lo hacía, Gible se puso a buscar en su mochila algo que pudiese servirle de ayuda: una cuerda, una brújula, una botella de agua, la armónica, guantes, varias Pokébolas… pero nada de eso le servía en ese momento.

Un Magikarp saltó fuera del agua, salpicando al volver a su elemento. Otros más también fueron haciéndolo uno tras otro. Y con cada uno, la expresión de Cynthia se tornaba de perpleja a una de realización. El cambio fue total cuando saltó el séptimo.

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Cynthia chasqueando los dedos.

\- ¿Gible/Ru? – preguntaron los dos Pokémon simultáneamente, pero lo único que les dio de respuesta fue tirarles la camiseta en la cara.

El resto de los artículos de ropa de Cynthia rápidamente hicieron montón junto con su camiseta, mientras la niña se zambullía en el agua. Varios Pokémon de Agua fueron arrojados fuera del lago, casi como alguien haciendo desorden con una pila de ropa y arrojando lo que no le gustaba: Magikarps, Barboachs, y hasta un pequeño Whiscash. Gible y Riolu intercambiaron miradas confusas, antes de que Cynthia saliera del agua, sosteniendo un pez marrón amarillento encima de su cabeza.

\- ¡Contemplen, esta es la llave!

\- ¡Bas! – dijo el pez.

De nuevo, los dos Pokémon volvieron a verse, preguntándose cómo un simple pez podría ser la llave para entrar, pero el inconfundible sonido de puertas masivas abriéndose resonó por toda la cámara. Cynthia nadó de vuelta para salir del agua, quedándose con el pez bajo el brazo, y no se molestó en secarse antes de volver a ponerse la ropa. Tenía mucho por hacer.

 **...**

Las paredes del túnel en que los tres se habían aventurado estaban hechas de roca sólida, un patrón ininterrumpido de millas sobre millas dentro de la tierra sin imperfección alguna. Así, la enorme roca que les bloqueaba el camino era demasiado notable, particularmente ya que no coincidía con el resto del lugar.

\- Hmmm… esto casi parece deliberado, ¿no creen? – preguntó Cynthia a sus compañeros exploradores. Gible asintió estando de acuerdo, mientras que Riolu solo miraba a su alrededor, temblando de nervios. – Estas paredes parecen hechas de roca sólida, las del tipo que les gusta a los Onix. Pueden excavar a través de ella y comunicarse con sus chirridos sin provocar derrumbes. Pero esta se ve demasiado dura para intentar romperla a golpes, así que creo que lo mejor es con una buena sacudida.

Sacó de su bolsa dos pares de protectores para las orejas, uno que se puso en las suyas y el otro en la cabeza de Gible.

\- ¡Riolu, Chirrido!

Obedeciendo la petición, Riolu se aclaró la garganta y aspirando profundo, dejó salir un potente grito sónico. Las paredes a su alrededor lograron soportarlo, pero la roca empezó a temblar, empezando a agrietarse gradualmente. Con cada segundo que duró el grito, la barrera que bloqueaba su camino se desmoronaba más y más. Y en cuestión de un minuto, quedó reducida a poco más que grava.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Riolu? – dijo Cynthia, quitándose los protectores para las orejas una vez que Riolu se quedó sin aliento para seguir gritando. – Ese grito tuyo es realmente útil.

Riolu se sonrojó, y de inmediato los tres atravesaron el camino lleno de grava, para encontrarse dentro de una cámara redonda. La única luz que había era la de su linterna, y con ella reveló una gran cantidad de runas Unown. Comenzó a estudiarlas, moviendo su linterna mientras las leía en voz alta.

\- Un símbolo parcial de tiempo, una invocación de Ello y un pequeño fragmento de Su poder. Lo que es, lo que fue y lo que podría haber sido. ¿Qué querrá decir esto?

Fue entonces que notó un destello de luz azul al alcance de su linterna, y apuntó hacia él. Un orbe de color azul estaba a su alcance, descansando sobre un pilar de mármol como un trofeo. El orbe estaba marcado de líneas que formaban celdas hexagonales muy parecidas a la de las colonias de Combees, aunque dudaba que estuvieran pensando en ello cuando los hicieron. Riolu de nuevo gimoteó de miedo e incluso Gible se veía algo aprehensiva. Cynthia sonrió mientras se aproximaba hacia el orbe.

\- ¿De qué están preocupados ustedes dos? Solo es un orbe. – les dijo Cynthia mientras lo agarraba con las dos manos. Después de todo, no era que esto tuviese envenenado o algo así…

…

 _Una Garchomp hembra, poderosa más allá de la descripción, derrotó a un Chimchar con Excavar, mientras estaba envuelto en llamas._

…

 _Su madre, con el aspecto que tenía en las fotos tomadas poco tiempo después que Cynthia había nacido, aunque un poco sudorosa y más cansada de lo que nunca la había visto, sostenía un bebé en sus brazos, mientras los doctores le decían que era niña, y su padre se devoraba un pastelillo tratando de calmarse los nervios._

…

 _Un joven con un Pikachu estaban de pie frente a ella, enfrentándola en un gran estadio._

…

 _La Garchomp hembra acabó con un Weavile que le lanzaba hielo, con un ataque de Carga Dragón._

…

 _Su primer día en la escuela, con los otros niños molestándola por decir que le gustaban las ruinas antiguas._

…

 _Grietas abriéndose sobre el cielo del Monte Coronet, como si de pronto el tiempo y el espacio se destruyeran en sí mismos._

…

 _La Garchomp hembra haciendo volar por los cielos a un Murkrow con Giga Impacto_

…

 _Su primer encuentro con Gible. Echaba de menos aquella vieja camiseta._

…

 _Una feroz batalla en medio de una ciudad destruida. Un adolescente de pelo blanco grisáceo, con un abrigo largo de color azul y una espada, una mujer con cabello oscuro y largo vestida de rojo y negro con un látigo en una mano y la otra imbuida de energías psíquicas azules, y una especie de traje metálico amarillo y azul (probablemente humano) marcado con C.G 2099 que disparaba rayos láser luchaban contra un ejército de Pokémon pálidos y transparentes, como fantasmas._

…

 _La Garchomp hembra bloqueando un ataque de Planta Feroz con solo sus brazos, y luego noqueando a un Torterra con Demolición._

…

 _El momento en que entró a esta cámara con Riolu y Gible._

…

 _Una versión adolescente de ella frente a un carrito de helados, preguntándose qué sabor querría…_

…

Volvió en sí después de recibir un golpe en las piernas. Riolu y Gible estaban ahora a su lado, mientras el orbe rodaba fuera de sus manos por el piso. Aparentemente, las runas Unown querían decir: "si tocas este orbe, mirarás dentro del tiempo mismo. Cuidado con perder la cordura".

\- Muy bien… – admitió Cynthia en un tono algo tembloroso. – Quizás sea mejor mover esa cosa con el saco y no con las manos desnudas… al menos hasta que me consiga algunos números de lotería ganadores.

Ninguno de los dos Pokémon se tragó su mal intento de bromear.

* * *

 _ **Otro día, en otro lugar…**_

\- ¿Un lugar fúnebre de los dracónidos? Bueno, ciertamente se perdió un poco, ¿verdad? – reflexionó Cynthia mientras salía de la pequeña caverna oculta.

Llevaba varias tabletas de piedra repletas de símbolos del clan de adoradores de dragones originario de Hoenn. Muchos de ellos tenían detalles que evocaban a Rayquaza. Se preguntó si tenían un particular gusto por ellos.

. Gible… – dijo su pequeño dragón.

\- Soy una aspirante a cazadora de tesoros, no alguien que mapea corrientes del océano. Tal vez el pobre sujeto quedó atrapado en una corriente. O tal vez solo dio la vuelta equivocada en alguna parte. Las inscripciones no dicen qué le pasó después.

Riolu se quedó en silencio, más enfocado en ver a su alrededor, como si esperase que los árboles cobraran vida y los golpearan hasta romperles las cabezas. Cynthia podría considerar eso una preocupación infundada, aunque ya había escuchado una vieja historia de la región de Kalos que precisamente relataba algo así.

* * *

 _ **Un cierto fin de semana, tras un día de escuela…**_

\- ¡Por fin, es viernes! – exclamó Cynthia.

Riolu, que hasta ese momento había estado durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de ella, se despertó sobresaltado. Su ama venía con un papel en la mano, un examen escrito marcado con un sólido número 94 encima de varios problemas de matemática. Después de caer al suelo, fue recogido por ella.

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es? – Cynthia lo miró con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

\- ¿Ru? – replicó Riolu tragando en seco.

\- No, eso lo hicimos el miércoles. ¡Es hora de explorar las ruinas del Santuario Gracidea!

Riolu no compartía su entusiasmo en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 _ **Después de eso…**_

En tiempos antiguos, el campo que ahora estaba en ruinas en la cima de una gran meseta, había pertenecido a un rey que deseaba atraer al legendario Pokémon Gratitud. Ahora, solo era una zona llena de piedras agrietadas, y mucha maleza creciendo por todos lados. Bueno para los Pokémon, pero no para su colección de tesoros.

\- Zzzzz…

Por supuesto, cuando estás exhausto tanto de un examen de matemáticas (y de paso evaluado ese mismo día para estrés adicional) y por escalar por una gran colina, no era sorpresa que la niña se hubiese quedado dormida entre los arbustos de hierba.

Gible y Riolu intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y su amiga/pseudo-ama dormida, hasta que Gible también cayó rendida junto a ella. Riolu suspiró, pero resolvió quedarse en guardia vigilando por cualquier cosa.

Al cabo de un rato, la muchacha volvió a despertarse.

\- Hmm… ah, qué buena siesta, ya me siento mejor.

La amplia sonrisa de Cynthia le quitó todo el cansancio a Riolu, que para estas alturas estaba aterrado. Gible se veía aburrida. Y al ser fin de semana, los tres tenían mucho más tiempo para buscar más y más ruinas, y por fin parecía que habían encontrado algo nuevo. Una enorme puerta negra de obsidiana en la montaña, llena de ruinas que daban una sensación de advertencia y de que mejor era mantenerse bien lejos de allí.

\- ¡El pozo de la muerte de la legión de los 108 criminales más malvados de una antigua civilización perdida! – exclamó Cynthia emocionada. – ¡Dicen que los encerraron aquí con todo su tesoro robado hasta que murieron de hambre y falta de oxígeno!

\- Ruuuu… – Riolu la miró con cada de "¿Por qué diablos querrías entrar en un lugar como ese?".

\- Oh, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Gible puede usar Excavar si nos quedamos atrapados adentro, así no tendremos que comernos unos a los otros.

\- ¡Gible!

\- Ru..."

Con su lámpara en mano, Cynthia guio a sus dos compañeros hacia el interior de las tenebrosamente silenciosas ruinas, con los ojos bien abiertos por cualquier cosa que fuera de interés. Oro, plata, rubíes, zafiros, esmeraldas… todas esas cosas que todos querían. Se conformaría con algunos topacios y ópalos, o al menos algún casco antiguo genial. Necesitaría más de esos.

De repente, se detuvo de golpe, y Gible chocó contra su pierna, frotándose la nariz. Cynthia se puso el dedo en la boca llamando a silencio, antes de continuar lentamente. Con cuidado y despacio, su paciencia fue recompensada por la visión de una mujer, cubierta por un extraño resplandor púrpura. Dicha mujer era anciana y con el pelo canoso, y con una bata de laboratorio. Detrás de ella había varias otras personas de varias edades y géneros. Ninguno de ellos se movía

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Hay algún Pokémon por aquí cerca? – murmuró Cynthia a sus compañeros.

Gible sacudió la cabeza dudando, mientras que Riolu gimoteó mientras apuntaba debajo de la mujer. Cynthia miró en dicha dirección.

\- ¿Eso es… una piedra base de algún tipo? – preguntó en voz alta.

La susodicha piedra de repente se sacudió, dejando salir una neblina púrpura, que fue tomando un color más oscuro y apareciendo puntos verdes por todos lados, mientras venía acercándose hacia ellos.

\- ¡TOMB! – gritó el Pokémon, por fin revelándose completamente.

Spiritomb, la forma fusionada de los 108 espíritus malignos. Malas noticias. Inmediatamente agarró a Riolu y Gible, que empezaron a forcejear tratando de escaparse, pero pronto fueron envueltos completamente por la neblina hasta desaparecer. Los ojos de Cynthia se brotaron de miedo mientras la cara verde de Spiritomb la observaba, una cara que sonreía de manera retorcida como un monstruo de sus peores pesadillas.

\- Déjalos ir… – dijo en voz baja.

Spiritomb se rio. Pero no era una sola risa. Eran más de cien, una por cada una de las almas que lo componían. Ciento siete diferentes risas, todas al unísono, y todas ellas se burlaban de ella, sin control, con solo dos cosas que las unía: el odio y la malicia, todo dirigido hacia ella. Haciendo eco por toda la sala, sintió que el corazón se le paraba y dio un paso atrás involuntariamente…

Y entonces, apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, y metió la mano en su bolsa con determinación.

\- Te dije… ¡QUE LOS DEJES IR!

Y sin más, se lanzó a la carga, con un martillo en la mano y alzándolo sobre su cabeza. Spiritomb movió su forma hacia arriba como si quisiera burlarse retándola a que tratara de golpearla. Sin embargo, no era a él a lo que le apuntaba. No, en lugar de eso, golpeó con su martillo directo a la piedra.

La forma de Spiritomb de pronto empezó a convulsionarse, aturdido por el golpe que le dieron a la piedra. Sus actuales víctimas cayeron al suelo, ese golpe lo forzó a soltarlas. Cynthia volvió a levantar el martillo, pero la neblina púrpura volvió a sujetarle las manos y empezó a envolverla, con martillo y todo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de ser absorbida por completo fue a Gible y Riolu, entrando ambos en pánico y lanzándose a atacar a Spiritomb.

* * *

 _ **Diez años después…**_

\- ¿Así fue como se conocieron?

\- Por todos los cielos, ¿atacó a un Spiritomb con un martillo? ¡Eso es absurdo! Cynthia nunca ha actuado con semejante impulsividad en todo el tiempo que la conozco.

La mujer canosa se rio en medio de la multitud reunida de profesores, exploradores y maniáticos de las ruinas. Le encantaba relatar esa vieja historia de hacía casi una década. Era más entretenida que esta fiesta, de cualquier manera. No tenía idea del por qué una compañía que producía energía estaría tan interesada en llevar a cabo una reunión de arqueólogos, y el anfitrión era un tipo bastante aburrido. Hasta hacía que las ruinas parecieran alegres comparadas con él.

\- Oh, Cynthia era tan solo una niña entonces. Remarcablemente talentosa, sin duda, pero seguía siendo una niña. Y los niños que suelen hacerse amigos de los Gibles usualmente se les conoce por ser muy imprudentes, pero de buen corazón. Honestamente me alegro de que ese Spiritomb casi me matara: pude conocer a Cynthia y convencí a sus padres de que me dejaran tomarla como mi aprendiz. Solo tuve que prometerles que la mantendría bien alimentada y que le daría una buena educación. Me agrada pensar que ese doctorado que le conseguí me hizo cumplir mi parte del trato. Fue una maravillosa estudiante, la siento como si fuese una nieta para mí.

\- Ella sola pudo llenar dos alas completas del Museo de Historia Natural de Celestic. – dijo uno de sus camaradas historiadores, el Profesor Clover, mientras sonreía. – Mi propia sobrina, la pequeña Robin, la considera como su ídolo.

\- No es la única, ¿recuerdan cuando le dije que la única manera de que Pueblo Celestic consiguiera algo de verdadera atención era que se volviera Campeona de la región? ¡Bueno, que me lleve Giratina si no fue y terminó haciendo eso! Esa muchachita es una verdadera joya.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Cynthia? – inquirió el Profesor Clover.

\- Oh, dijeron que había una llamada para ella, está afuera.

La edad había hecho maravillas con la pequeña exploradora. En los diez años que habían transcurrido desde entonces había alcanzado nuevas alturas, no solo en arqueología y batallas, sino también unos cuantos centímetros de estatura física. Ahora medía más de un metro ochenta, y su cuerpo había desarrollado una esbelta y curvilínea silueta.

Muchos bromeaban diciendo que se podía saber el talento de una mujer con solo echarle una mirada. Agatha del Alto Mando de Kanto había dejado de cabeza al idiota que propuso eso hacía ya muchísimos años, pero Cynthia ciertamente tenía el talento físico como para reforzar esa hipótesis desbancada. Tenía preferencia por vestirse con ropa negra, mucho más fina que lo que usaba cuando era niña, aunque se veía menos alegre de lo que era en aquel entonces.

Aunque esto tenía más que ver con la llamada telefónica que ahora estaba atendiendo.

\- _Por favor, te suplico que reconsideres nuestra oferta. ¡A la U.T.P. realmente le vendría muy bien tu cooperación! –_ suplicaba el interlocutor desde el otro lado del teléfono.

\- Ya les dije que no. – replicó ella secamente. – Francamente, sus teorías están más allá de lo desquiciado, y no pienso tomar parte en ello.

\- _Pero la línea de…_

 _ ***¡CLICK!***_ Sin más, presionó el botón para terminar la llamada, incapaz de soportar más.

\- *Suspiro*, y la peor parte, es que esa llamada fue más amigable que el anfitrión de esta fiesta. – murmuró, mientras aprovechaba la brisa que soplaba.

Era muy agradable que el clima se hubiese estabilizado después de aquel incidente en Shamouti. Quizás ahora podría por fin ir a investigar esas nuevas ruinas. Escuchó que hasta tenían trampas de lava ardiente. Demasiado emocionante para dejarlo pasar.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, el día de hoy lamento decir que no tenemos actualización de la historia principal, así que espero que con este sea suficiente. Aquí tenemos otro extra del Resetverso, esta vez centrado en mi campeona Pokémon favorita. Díganme si ustedes no se la imaginan super adorable de pequeña, para convertirse en esa belleza que será de adulta. Y a ver, ¿quién captó las referencias? El Riolu clarito es versión Pokémon de Coraje el Perro Cobarde, y el Profesor Clover y su sobrina Robin... ¿quién más puede ser?

Y bien, algunos detallitos interesantes. Para empezar, vemos como Cynthia consigue algunos de los Pokémon que eventualmente formarán su equipo definitivo. (Garchomp, Lucario, Milotic, y quién sabe, tal vez ese mismo Spiritomb). Y la U.T.P. intenta hacer contacto con ella, pero a diferencia de Johanna, rechazó. ¿Qué podrían estar tramando para que ella reaccione así? Aunque a mí, lo que más me intriga es la visión esa que tuvo, ¿a quienes alcanzaron a reconocer entre las personas que vio? El chico con el Pikachu parece muy obvio (o quizás no tanto, pero las opciones son escasas), pero en la pelea de esa ciudad en ruinas… ¿estamos viendo algo en un futuro no muy lejano de la historia principal?

En fin, ya con eso concluyo por hoy. Antes de agradecer los reviews, un mensajito para alguien en específico, que se firma solo como **pirata.** Intenta no emocionarte de más con respecto a los bloodliners de esta historia, ya tengo confirmación directa de **Crossoverpairinglover** de que ni Janine ni Whitney son bloodliners (el oneshot de Koga y Janine nos dijo que ya a su edad actual si ella no manifestó sus poderes quiere decir que no tiene, y si Whitney es así de fuerte, yo lo achaco a que hace trabajo de granja y todos sabemos que eso requiere de mucha fuerza y excelente condición física). Algunas habilidades no tienen por qué estar ligadas a eso. Dicho eso, gracias por los reviews a él y al resto: **dragon titanico, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, TEIET, MardGeer117,** y **sonicmanuel.** Creo que para la próxima postearé uno de los míos (es decir, uno que escribí yo), para ir ganando tiempo mientras avanzo con el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal. Nos vemos.


	6. Interludio de Snivy

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Snivy**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Cómo y por qué fue que Snivy fue a parar en la región Kanto? ¿Y cómo fue su breve tiempo bajo el cuidado del Samurai? Los eventos inician unos días antes y eventualmente se intersectan con el capítulo 15 de la historia principal.

* * *

 _ **En algún Centro Pokémon de la región de Unova…**_

Siempre era igual, una y otra vez. No importaba con qué entrenador fuese asignada, ninguno de ellos llenaba sus expectativas. Ella no iba a conformarse con estar al cuidado de cualquiera: tenía muy claro el tipo de compañero humano que deseaba. Más todavía, habiendo estado ya al cuidado de tres entrenadores diferentes, ninguno de los cuales fueron de su completo agrado. A todos les faltaba… algo.

Su actual dueña era una niña rica, a quien fue entregada cuando volvió al lugar donde residía esa humana a la cual todos llamaban "Profesora Juniper". Era su tercera entrenadora, y haber durado con ella dos meses parecía un récord, considerando sus anteriores experiencias. Pero vivir en esa gran mansión, incluso con su enorme y amplio jardín, y toda la comida de primera clase que podían ofrecerle, no le bastaba. Ella sentía que podría haber algo más, algo mejor para ella allá afuera.

Aquel día, fue sacada de su Pokébola y vio frente a ella a su dueña, una quinceañera con cabello rubio cenizo y ojos café oscuro. No se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre, en su mente siempre se refería a ella como "esa niña".

\- Snivy… creo que tú y yo necesitamos hablar seriamente. – le dijo, poniéndose en cuclillas para verla tan de cerca como le fuera posible.

\- Vy. _Y con eso, lo que quieres decir es que yo tengo que escucharte mientras hablas. –_ Era una suerte que su dueña no hablara idioma Pokémon. Se enfurecería si entendiera esa acotación.

\- Está claro que no congeniamos tú y yo. Sé que no te agrado, y para ser honesta, tú tampoco me caes bien del todo. – dijo la chica. – Pero mis padres pensarían mal de mí si simplemente te abandono sin más. No puedo dejar que me quiten mi licencia de entrenadora.

 _\- "Por supuesto, tu exitosa carrera depende de ello. Es lo que dices todo el tiempo."_ – pensó Snivy.

\- Así que, creo que es mejor que lo sepas de una vez. Decidí que voy a arriesgarme y haré un Intercambio Milagroso contigo. No sé lo que consiga a cambio, pero no puede ser más… difícil de manejar que tú, ¿verdad?

Intercambio Milagroso. Snivy había escuchado a los humanos a su alrededor hablando de eso, y entendía lo suficiente para saber lo que implicaba. Hasta donde sabía, utilizaban esas extrañas máquinas para hacer intercambios al azar con personas que vivían a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Lo único, era que no tenían manera de saber qué recibirían. Para algunos, una excelente oportunidad de conseguir Pokémon raros de otras regiones. Para otros, una pérdida de tiempo si se deshacían de un Pokémon valioso y recibían uno inútil o que no valiera la pena a cambio.

Sin embargo, para Snivy, podía ser lo que estaba esperando. No había encontrado al entrenador que buscaba en su nativa Unova. ¿Tendría mejor suerte si se iba al otro lado del mundo?

\- *Suspiro*, no sé ni por qué te digo esto. – dijo la chica. – Supongo que lo que quería era… despedirme apropiadamente. Siento mucho que no hayamos podido llevarnos bien, pero en fin.

Snivy no dijo nada, pues en efecto no había nada qué decir. El que se hubieran tolerado una a la otra durante tanto tiempo era decir mucho, supuso que al menos tenía que darle crédito por querer al menos despedirse en vez de intercambiarla sin ceremonia alguna. De los tres entrenadores que había tenido, ella había sido la menos peor. No por mucho, eso sí, pero al menos no se iba en malos términos, a diferencia de los dos anteriores. Snivy decidió echar un último vistazo a su alrededor, antes de que su dueña decidiera meterla en la Pokébola de nuevo.

Hecho esto, la muchacha caminó hacia la PC que conectaba con la Terminal de Intercambio Global, y colocó la Pokébola con Snivy en la ranura. Se quedó esperando mientras el explorador buscaba a un potencial compañero. La conexión se estableció con alguien en la región Kanto. Solo quedaba pulsar el botón para confirmar, y listo, el teletransportador se activó al instante.

Allá iba Snivy. Dondequiera que fuese a parar, ojalá que fuera suficiente.

* * *

 _ **Lugar de destino, la región Kanto…**_

El Samurai, que era como se hacía llamar, se encontraba sentado expectante, mientras aparecía la Pokébola enviada por el teletransportador. Era un riesgo enorme, pero si tenía suerte… había estado investigando a los Pokémon tipo Insecto de Unova, y había algunos que se veían realmente geniales y poderosos. ¿Qué podría conseguir? ¿Un Galvantula? ¿Un Volcarona? No le haría ascos a un Scolipede. Finalmente la nueva Pokébola apareció en el teletransportador.

\- Muy bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí. ¡Sal ya! – dijo mientras lanzaba la bola para liberar a su ocupante.

La luz azul salió de la Pokébola, tomando una forma pequeña, y la expresión entusiasta y expectante del Samurai se tornó sombría y apagada cuando vio lo que le tocó. Era un Pokémon unovano, pero no era de lo que esperaba. De hecho… ni siquiera tenía idea de qué era.

\- Y… ¿qué se supone que eres exactamente? – se agachó para examinar a su nuevo Pokémon. Era de tamaño pequeño, verde, cuerpo y cabeza alargados como una serpiente, aunque tenía brazos y piernas cortos. Algo era seguro: no tenía el aspecto de un insecto.

\- Snivy _._ – Fue lo que le respondió para aclarárselo, aunque lo primero que pensó Snivy fue. – _¿Qué clase de humano es este? Y qué ropa tan ridícula…_

\- Snivy… no eres un tipo Insecto, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Snivy se ensancharon ante esto. ¡Pero qué ignorante, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante comparación?! Sin embargo se contuvo de atacarlo, a veces las primeras impresiones podían ser engañosas. Tenía que tomarse un tiempo antes de juzgarlo.

\- Ah, bueno, supongo que puedes servirme de algo. – dijo mientras la regresaba a la Pokébola.

Desde adentro, Snivy tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de pasar de una mala experiencia a otra peor. No le gustaba el aspecto de su nuevo entrenador, y tampoco su actitud. Tal vez el viaje fuera de Unova no había resultado del todo como esperaba.

* * *

 _ **Poco después ese mismo día…**_

El Samurai se fue a un claro en un bosque cercano. Primero dejó salir a su Pinsir y Beedrill, y luego tomó la Pokébola que contenía al Pokémon que acababa de recibir. Por su color y la cola que tenía en forma de hoja, suponía que sería tipo Hierba. No se veía exactamente impresionante, era demasiado pequeña y adorable, definitivamente no su estilo.

Snivy se quedó viendo a su nuevo amo, y a los dos Pokémon que le acompañaban. Una abeja amarilla con rayas negras y ojos rojos, y un escarabajo marrón con un par de pinzas con picos encima de la cabeza. Usualmente, el estado de los Pokémon era un reflejo de sus entrenadores, pero estos no le parecieron particularmente amenazadores o fuertes. Misma primera impresión que con el Samurai al verlo tras el intercambio. Estaba… decepcionada, por no decir menos.

\- Veamos qué sabes hacer. – dijo mientras la dejaba salir. – Muy bien… Snivy, así te llamas, ¿verdad? Es hora de que me muestres lo que sabes hacer.

\- ¿Vy? _¿Exactamente qué es lo que trama este humano?_

\- ¡Pinsir, tú primero! – exclamó. – ¡Ataque de Tenazas!

Su respuesta la tuvo inmediatamente cuando el Samurai le indicó a su escarabajo que la atacara. Con sus ojos ensanchados, Snivy apenas pudo reaccionar para esquivar las pinzas de Pinsir antes que la atraparan (una ventaja de ser tan pequeña), saltando encima de su cabeza y dando una voltereta para aterrizar del otro lado.

\- ¡Snivy! _¿Querías ver lo que puedo hacer? ¡Te lo mostraré ahora!_

Con algo de indignación por ser atacada, Snivy guiñó el ojo, liberando una ráfaga de corazones que le llovieron a Pinsir.

\- ¡Pinsir, qué esperas, atrápala! – exclamó. Pinsir no se movió, solo se quedó ahí parado, sus ojos en forma de corazón, como un idiota. – ¡Pinsir, muévete!

Sin perder su oportunidad, Snivy alargó sus Látigos Cepa y sujetó con ellos las pinzas de Pinsir. A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, podía usar toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para jalar objetos o Pokémon más grandes y pesados que ella, y dándole un jalón empezó a darle vueltas en el aire hasta que lo soltó y lo lanzó contra un árbol, desplomándose de cabeza en el suelo, todavía con corazones en los ojos.

\- ¡Qué diablos fue eso! ¡De acuerdo, tú lo pediste! ¡Beedrill, acaba con ella! ¡Pinchazo Venenoso!

Tomando el relevo por su colega caído, la abeja zumbó y se lanzó con sus dos aguijones brillando en energía púrpura. Snivy ya había experimentado ese ataque antes, y sabía que la mejor forma de lidiar con él era no estar en el mismo lugar de esas agujas ponzoñosas. Con sus látigos agarró los brazos de Beedrill, cuidando de no tocar los aguijones, y se jaló a sí misma con ellos para darle un cabezazo en el pecho. La abeja retrocedió, pero rápidamente se estabilizó de nuevo y volvió a la carga.

\- ¡Beedrill, usa Doble Aguja! – exclamó el Samurai.

La abeja comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de piquetes uno tras otro, tratando de interceptar a Snivy. Una vez más, su pequeño tamaño probó ser una ventaja para evitar ser alcanzada. Snivy fue retrocediendo poco a poco, pero su intención era que de nuevo cometiera un error para darle su merecido. Trató de lanzarse a darle un golpe cruzado con sus dos aguijones, pero Snivy se agachó, pasando por debajo de él y de nuevo alargó sus látigos, esta vez agarrándolo por las patas. Primero lo jaló para estamparlo contra el suelo, y luego empezó a darle vueltas para lanzarlo, aterrizando encima de Pinsir, y con eso los dos noqueados.

\- No… puede ser… – El Samurai cayó de rodillas. Había derrotado a dos de sus Pokémon más fuertes sin sudar una gota, y con un solo ataque (dos contando ese único uso de Atracción).

\- Sni… _Qué patético. Si esto es lo más fuerte que tiene, estaba mejor antes…_

Y no tuvo ni que utilizar sus mejores ataques para derrotar a esos dos. ¿Todos los entrenadores serían así en esta región? Si ese fuera el caso, se sentiría mucho más decepcionada de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

 ** _Al pasar de los días_** _ **…**_

Snivy empezó a echar de menos a su antigua entrenadora. Esto era un término relativo, ya que tampoco le agradaba del todo, pero si pudiera elegir entre ella y este… mocoso amante de los bichos, la decisión era obvia. La niña rica al menos tenía algo de carácter. El Samurai… era un novato estirado que le encantaba darse bravatas y meterse en peleas con oponentes fuera de su liga, solo para terminar de dos formas: derrotado o huyendo. Una cosa siempre era segura, le resultaba humillante estar bajo su cuidado.

Esto se hizo evidente apenas al día siguiente, pues el Samurai era muy selectivo con los Pokémon que quería capturar. Si no eran de tipo Insecto no le servían, eso era lo que decía. Snivy no podía creer que dijera eso con ella en rango de escucha, ¿creía acaso que no era lo suficiente inteligente para entender lo que significaba? Pero ese era el menor de los males, lo que más le molestaba era que no tenía oportunidad de probarse contra otros Pokémon aparte de los del Samurai, aunque fuese solo por hacer ejercicio.

El segundo día, intentó desafiar a un par de gemelos rubios (un chico y una chica). El chico aceptó el desafío uno a uno con un Pokémon tipo Hierba que identificó como Ivysaur, el cual apaleó sin mayores complicaciones a Pinsir, pese a no tener ningún movimiento con ventaja de tipo. No satisfecho con esto, desafió entonces a la chica con su Beedrill. La respuesta de esta fue sacar una lagartija de color naranja (llamada Charmander) y lanzarle un chorro de Lanzallamas para noqueo en un solo movimiento. El Samurai no quiso sacarla a ella por orgullo, al parecer. Mejor así, pensó Snivy.

Para el tercer día, Snivy ya había dejado de prestarle atención a ese Samurai idiota, pues lo pasó tratando de ver cómo podría salirse ella sola de la Pokébola. No muchos Pokémon lograban averiguar que, con las sacudidas correctas, se podía activar incluso desde adentro. Con sus dos primeros entrenadores lo consiguió por pura suerte (fue muy útil para escaparse de ellos) y había pasado meses practicándolo cuando se encontró de nuevo insatisfecha, decidida a aprenderlo.

Y ya era el cuarto día. Cuatro días con ese mocoso ya se sentían demasiado para ella, y estaba tratando ahora de salirse. Temprano en la mañana escuchó decir algo al Samurai acerca de un Club de Batalla. Tal vez ese sería el mejor lugar para librarse de él, y con algo de suerte, también encontrar a un entrenador que valiera la pena. Para bien o para mal, en aquel momento estaba (de nuevo) a punto de quedar como un idiota, peleando dentro de dicho club.

\- ¡Sandslash, Cuchillada!

\- ¡Sand… SLASH! – Con un corte preciso, el insecto púrpura peludo del Samurai cayó al suelo con los ojos apagados.

\- ¡Venonat ya no puede pelear, Sandslash es el ganador! – declaró el réferi.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Esta deshonra no quedará sin castigo!

El Samurai se disponía a tomar su siguiente Pokébola, pero en ese momento, fue otra que se activó por sí sola, dejando salir a…

\- Snivy. _Por fin, lo logré._ – Fue entonces que notó al Pokémon y entrenador frente a ella. La arena de duelo era muy similar a los clubs de batalla donde ya antes había estado en Unova. – _Oh, ¿salí en un mal momento?_

\- ¡¿Oye, tú qué haces aquí?! ¡No te llamé! – exclamó el Samurai, y se disponía a regresarla.

\- ¡Si la retiras, yo gano por default, idiota! – gritó el oponente con el Sandslash.

\- Sni, snivy, vy. _Necesito algo de ejercicio. No veo por qué no hacerlo antes de marcharme._

\- Ah, qué diablos, de acuerdo. ¡Snivy, Látigo Cepa! – ordenó el Samurai, apuntando dramáticamente hacia el frente. Snivy ni se movió. - ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Látigo Cepa!

Snivy se dio la vuelta, mirando con desdén al Samurai. Le daba pena ajena. No iba a darle el gusto de dirigirla, ganaría esta batalla ella sola, sin su ayuda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, ni siquiera te obedece? Qué más da. ¡Sandslash, Picotazo Venenoso!

\- ¡Slash!

El puercoespín saltó en el aire y empezó a girar extendiendo sus espinas, lanzando la lluvia de agujas hacia Snivy. Esta saltó hacia atrás y guiñó para lanzarle Atracción, pero no le afectó en lo más mínimo. Así que era hembra también, de acuerdo. Un desafío era bienvenido.

\- ¡Estúpida serpiente, te estoy diciendo que uses Látigo Cepa, ¿qué esperas?! – le gritó el Samurai.

Snivy lo miró por encima del hombro, ahora menos lo iba a obedecer. De acuerdo, ya que no iba a seguir con él de todos modos, no haría daño mostrarle algunos de sus otros trucos.

\- ¡Sandslash, Cuchillada! – ordenó el oponente.

El Pokémon tipo Tierra se lanzó a la carga contra ella para acuchillarla con sus garras extendidas, pero ella ya sabía perfectamente cómo contrarrestarlo. La hoja en la punta de su cola empezó a brillar en verde brillante, e interceptó la garra de Sandslash, forzándola a retroceder agarrándose la palma por el dolor del ataque superefectivo.

\- Espera, ¿eso es Hoja Afilada? – exclamó el Samurai. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la sabías?

\- _"No preguntaste, tonto." –_ fue lo que pensó Snivy.

Y aquí, decidió utilizar otro truco que tenía escondido. Tomando su distancia para maximizar el daño, saltó en el aire, y generó una serie de hojas a su alrededor, que luego salieron disparadas en una ráfaga espiral hacia su oponente, golpeando al Pokémon tipo Tierra con un ataque superefectivo de alto poder.

\- Eso fue… una Tormenta de Hojas. – dijo el entrenador de Sandslash.

Por un milagro, Sandslash sobrevivió el ataque, y qué bueno, porque tanto ella como su entrenador conocían perfectamente el efecto: si volvía a repetirlo bajaría el poder. A su vez, el Samurai también estaba sorprendido de ver que tenía un ataque como ese en su arsenal, y empezaba a arrepentirse enormemente de haberla menospreciado.

\- ¡Sandslash, ataque Corte Furia, una y otra vez!

Alzando sus garras y envolviéndolos en una energía carmesí, lanzándose en una serie de cortes consecutivos contra Snivy. Esquivándolos con gracia y elegancia, Snivy saltó encima de él girándose mientras alargaba sus Látigos Cepa para agarrarlo de las patas, dándole un jalón. Preparó de nuevo una Tormenta de Hojas para rematarla.

\- Sni… _Veamos qué te parece esto…_

\- ¡Sandslash, aléjate y usa As Aéreo!

Sandslash estuvo más que feliz de obedecer, aunque Snivy falló el ataque apenas por los pelos. El Pokémon tipo Tierra se desplazó velozmente dejando una estela blanca, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer por un lado de Snivy, siendo ese el primer golpe sólido que lograba acertarle. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse de nuevo con Corte Furia, y Snivy tuvo que repelerlos con Hoja Afilada. Volvió a tomar distancia, esta vez sí iría por el golpe definitivo.

\- ¡SNIVY! – exclamó, lanzando de nuevo su Tormenta de Hojas.

Repetir ese ataque disminuiría el poder cada vez más, ¿correcto? Aparentemente no: esta vez sí fue notorio que cuando Snivy disparó la ráfaga de hojas, estas salieron disparadas más rápidas y en mayor cantidad que antes, y antes de darse cuenta, Sandslash voló por los aires arrastrada, y tras una explosión de hojas, cayó totalmente noqueada.

\- ¡Sandslash! – gritó el entrenador, corriendo a recoger a su Pokémon caído.

\- No puedo creerlo… – murmuró el Samurai. Había ganado esa batalla ella sola, sin obedecerlo a él, después que esa Sandslash trapeó el piso con sus otros dos Pokémon.

\- Snivy. _Eso estuvo bien. Ahora… es tiempo de que me marche de aquí._

Se dispuso a retirarse, pero apenas se había alejado unos pocos metros cuando el Samurai se percató de que se estaba alejando. Algo lento para procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¡Óyeme, ¿a dónde crees que vas?! – dijo mientras empezaba a correr tras ella. – ¡Todavía no hemos terminado aquí!

\- _Yo sí. Ya terminé aquí, contigo. Y si no me dejas irme en paz, tendré que darte una lección._

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías esos ataques? – insistió el Samurai. – Da igual, no eras tan inútil como pensé, creo que puedes servirme para atrapar unos buenos bichos ahora que me doy cuenta.

¿En serio? ¿Todavía tenía el nervio de decir eso, después de su actitud en estos cuatro días? No, de ninguna manera, no iba a quedarse con este idiota, ni un segundo más. Así, cuando lo vio agarrar su Pokébola para regresarla, supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

 _ **¡SNAP!**_

\- ¡Auch! – el Samurai gritó cuando uno de los látigos de Snivy le pegó en la mano que sostenía la Pokébola y el otro se enrollaba alrededor de ella, atrayéndola hacia Snivy. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

 _-_ Vy. _Lo que debí haber hecho desde el principio._

Y diciendo esto, arrojó la Pokébola al aire, para saltar dando una voltereta, y picarla a la mitad con un solo y certero corte de Hoja Afilada. Eso era todo, ya estaba oficialmente libre de cualquier atadura a ese Samurai idiota. Ahora era libre de irse por su cuenta, y eso era lo que haría.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme así como así! – exclamó el Samurai. – ¡¿Qué ocurre contigo, se supone que deberías obedecerme, no?!

\- ¡Oye, chico, si tú y tu Pokémon abandonan la arena quedarán descalificados! – trató de advertirle el réferi, pues en la batalla anterior habían quedado con usar dos Pokémon y el Sandslash del otro era solo el primero. Si se iba perdería por default.

Pero eso al parecer no le importó, solo salió corriendo tras Snivy. Qué persistente. Habría preferido irse sin necesidad de ponerse más violenta, pero ahora que se había plantado frente a ella y la estaba amenazando con su espada, no había más remedio. Muy bien, ya que lo quería de ese modo. Snivy se relajó, y dejó que el Samurai hiciera primero su movimiento tonto.

\- Muy bien, así está mejor. – dijo mientras tomaba otra Pokébola. Qué tonto si creía que se iba a dejar capturar así por las buenas. – Ahora vamos a… ¡argh!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Snivy lo atacó con Hoja Afilada. Tuvo cuidado de no hacerle un corte demasiado profundo, pero tal vez ese pequeño recuerdo en su brazo le ayudaría a que captara el mensaje. Ya no tenía más motivo para estar allí, así que sin más, empezó a correr tan rápido como le permitían ir sus pequeñas piernas, y apenas vio la oportunidad de esconderse, se metió por una ventila que encontró abierta, donde el Samurai era demasiado grande para poder seguirla.

\- ¡Ah, diablos! ¡De acuerdo, por mí lárgate, para lo que me importa! – lo escuchó gritar en el eco del pasaje por donde se coló.

Habiéndose escapado de su inútil entrenador, Snivy consideró su situación. No le era muy agradable tener que esconderse en ese lugar tan oscuro y estrecho, pero mientras su dueño todavía siguiera en ese edificio, mejor mantenerse lejos para evitar represalias. No que el mocoso fuese una amenaza para ella, claro. Ahora sí podría espiar a sus anchas, en busca de un entrenador que fuese digno de ella.

Con calma, exploró ese laberinto hasta que dio con otra ventila, y comenzó a espiar. Las ventilas afortunadamente ofrecían una excelente vista de las arenas de duelo, y de tanto los entrenadores como los Pokémon. De hecho, al cabo de un rato hasta se tomó su tiempo de ver a su antiguo amo ser apaleado con una chica morena de pelo morado y salvaje, no tuvo precio ver como los ataques de su Beedrill no sirvieron de nada contra el Excadrill de la muchacha. Pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba, se movió hacia otra. Aquí vio otra que le pareció interesante: una muchacha de pelo rojo naranja usando un Pokémon marrón con forma de estrella marina, y una gran serpiente de color azul. Cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Al siguiente.

Si una vez escuchó que decían "a la tercera va la vencida", parecía tener razón. La tercera arena de duelo. Al observar a los dos oponentes, no le paró en absoluto al que dejó salir al murciélago y al zorro rojo. En su lugar, el que atrajo su atención fue el que sacó a un pájaro y una tortuga. No fue tanto por el hecho de que sus Pokémon derrotaron a los de su oponente con un solo golpe (aunque definitivamente ayudó), sino que además tenía… algo. Se veía joven todavía, tenía cabello negro azabache y unas extrañas marcas en forma de rayito en las mejillas. Pero desde donde estaba, Snivy vio algo diferente. Algo que no había visto en la mayoría de entrenadores que conoció, ya fuese enfrentándolos o estando bajo su cuidado.

Los ojos del muchacho tenían un cierto brillo. Un brillo que irradiaba… fuerza, valor, determinación, pero al mismo tiempo también, amistad, lealtad y compasión. Pudo comprobar que no fue solo un presentimiento cuando después de ganar, felicitó a sus dos compañeros por su victoria. Se veían… felices con él.

 _\- "Hmm… ¿podría ser?"_ – se preguntó Snivy. Decidió observar a este entrenador un poco más.

Y así fue. El muchacho ganó todas sus batallas con relativa facilidad. Siempre sus Pokémon lograban evitar daños serios, y tenía una manera bastante… inusual de aplicar algunos de sus ataques. Pero inusual no quería decir que fuese algo malo. De hecho, le daba un particular estilo, bastante único, uno que no había visto en ninguno de sus otros entrenadores anteriores. Y tuvo que admitir que lo encontraba… interesante.

Después de ver la racha del entrenador por un largo rato, que concluyó con una victoria del pájaro y una mariposa, el oponente y el réferi se retiraron. Grandioso, si podía estar a solas con él, tanto mejor. Por desgracia, la ventila desde donde estaba atascada. Ni modo, tenía que encontrar otra salida.

Por fortuna, había otra ventila en la parte superior, en el techo de la arena. Tendría que esforzarse un poco para quitarla.

\- ¡Sni! – gritó, esperando que el eco de la ventila fuese suficiente para llamar su atención. Con suerte, así no se iría antes de poder retarlo.

Le tomó un poco, pero finalmente pudo quitar la ventila, y al hacerlo, se dejó caer enfrente. El entrenador en ese momento estaba acompañado por cuatro de sus Pokémon, el pájaro, la mariposa, el roedor amarillo eléctrico que le había visto en algunas de las peleas, y una especie de babosa morada con manchitas verdes, que solo había estado de espectador todo el rato.

\- ¡Snivy! _Es hora de ponerte a prueba._

\- Oigan, ese es…

\- **SÍ, LO ES, UNA SNIVY.** **SNIVY ES UN POKÉMON INICIAL DE TIPO HIERBA ENTREGADO A LOS ENTRENADORES DE LA REGIÓN DE UNOVA. SE LE CONOCE POR TENER UNA ACTITUD MUY ORGULLOSA. SI SIENTE QUE SU ENTRENADOR NO ES DIGNO, LO ATACARÁ Y LO ABANDONARÁ PARA IRSE POR SU CUENTA. AUNQUE LA GRAN PREGUNTA ES CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA LLEGADO HASTA KANTO.**

Snivy no tenía idea de dónde salió o de quién era esa voz. Lo importante era que ahora estaba frente al entrenador, y era hora de probar si era lo que estaba buscando. Lo extraño fue, él y los otros Pokémon se quedaron viéndola raro. Parecían sorprendidos de verla, pero más en el sentido de como si ya la conocieran. ¿Sería idea suya?

\- ¡Sni! _¡Te he estado observando! ¡No me decepciones!_

Él no iba a entenderle su idioma, así que complementó lo que dijo imitando con sus pequeños brazos una seña que había visto a muchos humanos como un gesto de provocación al oponente para atacar. Eso ayudaría a que captara el mensaje. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. El momento de comprobar si este era el entrenador que ella deseaba tener. Él tendría que demostrárselo de la única forma que conocía: con una batalla.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

OK, en este si puedo poner mi usual título para esta sección. Primero que todo, un crédito especial para **BRANDON369,** por ser quién sugirió originalmente un oneshot centrado en Snivy y cómo terminó al cuidado del Samurai. En agradecimiento, al tener este y el otro de mis oneshots del Resetverso en espera, le di a elegir cuál de los dos prefería que posteara primero. Gracias de nuevo por la idea, amigo ^_^

Ahora, algunos de ustedes ya sabrán que esta no fue mi primera contribución para el Resetverso (la primera fue un gaiden con Lorelei, que será el próximo que postee). Fue una ventaja tener estos dos listos (los escribí primero en español para facilitarme las cosas) para ir ganando tiempo. La verdad, disfruté mucho de hacerlo. Ahora, quizás algunos detallitos que valga la pena mencionar aquí. Primero, el Samurai tiene un Venonat, si mal no recuerdo en Pokémon Cristal se los puede capturar en las Rutas 9 y 10. Segundo, su oponente en el Club de Batalla, me gusta imaginar que es el entrenador que trató de capturar al Cyndaquil de Ash en canon (siéntanse libres de pensar que es alguien más si prefieren). Y por último, los gemelos rubios con los que se encontró en el camino, digamos que eso fue un vistazo preliminar para el que será el (espero) próximo oneshot que pienso aportar para el Resetverso, donde tendrán un rol más importante.

Eso ya es todo. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, MardGeer117, BRANDON369** y **darkdan-sama**. Nos vemos el día 12 para el próximo, con el Gaiden de Lorelei. Y si quieren un adelanto, tal vez mañana mismo ya tenga el siguiente de la historia principal, ¿qué dicen?


	7. Gaiden de Lorelei

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Lorelei**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Los inicios de la miembro del Alto Mando especialista en Pokémon de tipo Agua y Hielo. Cómo recibió su primer Pokémon, su primera captura, y un cierto encuentro muy particular...

* * *

 _ **Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Quarta…**_

Isla Quarta, una de las islas más pequeñas del archipiélago Sevii al sur de la región Kanto. Con el segundo pueblo más grande después del de Isla Tera, en este lugar se localiza además la Cueva Glaciada, una caverna helada con salida al mar, y rodeada de terreno muy escarpado que la hace un lugar único en todo el archipiélago, pues es el hogar de muchos Pokémon raros de tipo agua y hielo, aunque este lugar está muy restringido y solo a los lugareños se les permite entrar y salir libremente, bajo su propia responsabilidad. Y es en esta isla donde se inicia la historia de una de los miembros del Alto Mando de la región Kanto.

Una joven de catorce años, alta para su edad y de buena figura, con cabello rojo atado en una coleta enroscada detrás de su cabeza, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la parte noroeste del pueblo. Lorelei era una de las estudiantes más prominentes de la escuela local para entrenadores en la Isla Quarta. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos meses para cumplir sus quince y con eso poder conseguir legalmente su licencia como entrenadora. Sin embargo, para nadie era un secreto que entre su grupo de edad ella parecía ser la más habilidosa. Eso, combinado a su gran atractivo físico e inteligencia, la hacía extremadamente popular con la gente del pueblo, y todos esperaban que llegase a ser una gran entrenadora en muy poco tiempo. De hecho, aquel día, iba de camino a la guardería Pokémon local, pues la pareja dueña del lugar le tenía un pequeño regalo.

\- Ah, Lorelei, viniste temprano. – la saludó el anciano, esperándola en la entrada.

\- Buenos días. – saludó la pelirroja respetuosamente. – Vine solo porque los demás insistieron en que lo hiciera, además, habían dicho que ustedes tenían algo para mí.

\- Solo si lo quieres, muchacha. Pasa, por favor.

Lorelei y el anciano entraron a la casa, dirigiéndose hacia el patio trasero. La guardería Pokémon era un sitio bastante importante en la isla, pues la mayoría, si no es que todos, los nuevos entrenadores usualmente conseguían su primer Pokémon en ese lugar (el otro lugar sería en la Cueva Glaciada si tenías a un amigo que quisiera ayudarte a capturar uno). Pasaron por varios estantes llenos de huevos de Pokémon en incubadoras, esperando al momento de nacer y conocer a los que serían sus nuevos entrenadores. Al llegar al patio trasero, la esposa del anciano le daba de comer a algunos de los Pokémon que jugaban por todo el lugar, mientras llevaba en brazos una incubadora como si fuese un niño recién nacido, y de hecho eso no estaba tan equivocada.

\- Lorelei, así que viniste, qué gusto. – la saludó la anciana. – Imagino que tus amigos ya te dieron los detalles, ¿no es así?

\- Vagamente. – respondió la pelirroja. – Todavía no estoy segura de esto, es decir, aún faltan unos meses para que consiga mi licencia de entrenadora Pokémon.

\- Pero nadie duda que serás la primera, muchacha. No menosprecies tu talento. – dijo la anciana. – ¿Y qué daño hará que conozcas un poco más temprano a tu primer compañero?

La anciana alargó la incubadora, que estaba empezando a emitir un pitido que era la señal de que el huevo estaba a punto de eclosionar. Este huevo, de un tono blanco azulado claro, lo había puesto una Dewgong hembra que llevaban cuidando desde hacía años, y usualmente, para facilitar que se estableciera un lazo entre el entrenador y su Pokémon, lo mejor era que los dos se conocieran desde su nacimiento, así existía ese acercamiento inicial. Resignada pero a la vez ansiosa, Lorelei aceptó la incubadora, a medida que el pitido se aceleraba, dando la señal de que el huevo pronto eclosionaría.

\- Y nosotros nos retiramos. – dijo el anciano. Para que una vez que el Pokémon naciera lo primero que viera fuese a su nuevo entrenador, lo mejor era dejarlos totalmente solos.

La pareja de ancianos se fue hacia el interior de la casa mientras Lorelei no podía más que sentarse a esperar. Para otros entrenadores, esto sería tan divertido como ver el pasto crecer, pero Lorelei siempre se había caracterizado por tener una personalidad relajada como el agua que fluye, así que no le importó. Sin duda que estaba ansiosa por conocer al que sería su nuevo y primer compañero. Finalmente, cuando la incubadora dio la señal, sacó el huevo de ella y lo sostuvo entre sus manos con mucho cuidado. El huevo empezó a resplandecer y lentamente fue haciéndose más grande, tomando una forma más definida: un cuerpo alargado y rechoncho que terminaba en una pequeña cola, unas aletas hacia los lados, y una cabeza redonda con un pequeño cuerno. El pequeño Seel abrió sus ojos negros por primera vez al mundo para encontrarse con la sonriente cara de su nueva entrenadora.

\- Hola, Seel, bienvenido.

La pequeña foca empezó a chillar y a aplaudir con sus aletas alegremente, e inmediatamente estiró su lengua para lamerle la cara a su entrenadora cariñosamente. Esta no opuso ninguna resistencia, estaba encantada de que su nuevo compañero fuese así de cariñoso. Ya después de unos minutos, la pareja de ancianos finalmente pudo venir a verlos, y se mostraron muy complacidos de ver a la joven pelirroja con el pequeño Seel en brazos.

\- Míralo, ¿no es adorable, querido? – dijo la anciana.

\- Y tan pequeño. – agregó el anciano. – Pero sin duda crecerá para ser grande y fuerte, y más con nuestra querida Lorelei como su entrenadora, ¿verdad?

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – dijo Lorelei, poniéndose de pie. – Entonces, ¿puedo llevármelo? Sé que todavía tendrán que cuidarlo hasta que consiga mi licencia de entrenadora, pero…

\- Con toda confianza, muchacha. – interrumpió el anciano. – Es lo justo que pasen algunos días juntos para que se puedan acercar más. Y no se te olvide…

\- Que tengo que llevarlo a nadar con frecuencia. Sí, ya lo sé. – aseguró Lorelei. – Muchísimas gracias, significa mucho que hagan esto por mí.

\- Conviértete en una gran entrenadora y nos daremos por satisfechos, muchacha. – dijo el anciano.

Agradeciéndoles una vez más a la pareja por su regalo, Lorelei se dispuso a regresar a casa. Estaba ansiosa por mostrarles a sus otros amigos a su nuevo compañero, y además, tener a su propio Pokémon entre sus brazos se sentía… de algún modo, tal vez la palabra era "real", por decirlo así. Desde muy niña, ella había sido aficionada a coleccionar peluches de Pokémon de todas las formas y tamaños, de hecho tenía su dormitorio lleno de ellos, y uno era un Lapras que era lo bastante grande y mullido para acostarse a dormir la siesta en él. Por lo que ella sabía, se podían conseguir Lapras en la Cueva Glaciada, aunque eran extremadamente raros y difíciles de ver, pero ahora, se sentía un paso más cerca de lograrlo. Algún día, algún día no muy lejano, se adentraría en esa caverna helada y capturaría uno para ella. Ese sería su primer paso cuando se convirtiera en una entrenadora, se lo había prometido.

* * *

 _ **Un par de meses después…**_

Lorelei ciertamente se tomó su tiempo para acercarse a su nuevo compañero. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo al Centro Pokémon local para examinarlo, y le sorprendió bastante saber que entre los movimientos que conocía al nacer se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Lanza de Hielo, que sin duda sería muy útil. Sin embargo, Lorelei no tenía intenciones de ponerlo a pelear en batallas todavía ni mucho menos, por ahora solo se contentaba con mostrárselo a sus otros amigos. Todos estaban felices por ella, aunque algunos no pudieron evitar expresar algo de envidia de que a ella le dieran a su primer Pokémon por adelantado, más tratándose de uno tan adorable.

Aquel día, Lorelei se encontraba en la playa, vigilando a su pequeño amigo mientras este nadaba por allí, cuidando de que las corrientes no fueran a arrastrarlo. Habían pasado todo el día entrenando, tratando de perfeccionar la Lanza de Hielo y estar listos para las batallas una vez que Lorelei consiguiera su licencia de entrenadora, para lo cual ya faltaba muy poco. Finalmente, cuando decidió que era suficiente, lo llamó de vuelta para que regresaran a casa.

\- Eso es, eres un buen chico. – dijo Lorelei, agachándose para acariciarle la cabeza. Y el pequeño Seel gustoso aceptó las caricias de su ya dentro de poco entrenadora, sin duda tenía un toque especial.

\- Así que no eran solo rumores. – escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Lorelei ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse para saber de quién se trataba, reconocía de quién era esa voz perfectamente. Un viejo amigo de la infancia acababa de venir de visita.

\- Frey, qué bueno verte. – le dijo.

El joven, cuyo nombre era Frey, había conseguido su licencia de entrenador poco más de un año antes y había emprendido su viaje apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Tenía el pelo de un azul-púrpura oscuro y ojos del mismo color, era dos años mayor que Lorelei y apenas un par de centímetros más alto que ella.

\- Lo mismo digo. Creo que este último año ha sido muy generoso contigo, luces muy bien. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

\- Siempre fuiste un adulador. – dijo Lorelei, aunque sonriendo de lado. – ¿Pasando de visita al pueblo?

\- Sip, quise tomarme un pequeño descanso y venir a ver cómo estaban todos. Escuché por allí que decidieron darte tu primer Pokémon un poco antes de conseguir tu licencia. No es que me sorprenda, pero quise venir a verlo con mis propios ojos.

Lorelei recogió a su pequeño Seel para acercarse a Frey y mostrárselo de cerca. El muchacho lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo. El año anterior, Frey fue el primero en su clase y todo apuntaba a que Lorelei se convertiría en su sucesora.

\- Muy simpático, aunque todavía está algo pequeñín. – dijo. El pequeño Seel pareció ofenderse por este comentario, pero Frey al notarlo se rio para calmarlo. – Tranquilo, amiguito, es broma, es broma, sé que crecerás en poco tiempo muy grande y fuerte.

\- Es de buena crianza. – dijo Lorelei. – Nació con el ataque de Lanza de Hielo, y he estado tratando de ayudarle a perfeccionarlo.

\- Vaya, muero por verlo en acción. Y bien, ¿qué planes tienes cuando consigas tu licencia? Ya faltan… ¿qué, una, dos semanas?

\- Pues lo primero que quiero hacer, es ir a la Cueva Glaciada. – dijo Lorelei. – Me gustaría capturar un Lapras allí. Después de eso, navegaré en él hacia el norte hacia la región Kanto para desafiar la Liga Índigo.

\- Siempre con la vista al futuro, ese es el espíritu. – dijo Frey. – Aunque, si quieres capturar un Lapras, ¿para qué esperar a que consigas tu licencia?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lorelei. – Mi Seel todavía no está ni de cerca listo para una batalla, y sabes que no está permitido entrar en esa cueva sin un Pokémon para protegerte.

\- Eso no es un problema si estoy yo aquí. – dijo Frey, tomando una de sus Pokébolas. Inmediatamente, Lorelei supo por dónde iba eso, La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mirando a su amigo de la infancia de manera inquisitiva.

\- Frey… te conozco desde que éramos niños. – le dijo con algo de frialdad. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

\- ¿Qué, tiene algo de malo que quiera ayudar a mi mejor amiga a hacer su primera captura por adelantado? – replicó inocentemente el muchacho.

\- Frey, deja los rodeos. Sé que después querrás cobrarme el favor.

\- Culpable. – dijo Frey resignado. – Está bien, hagamos algo. Ya que solo voy a estar por aquí unos días, te prometo que no te voy a pedir nada al menos hasta la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver. ¿Te parece bien?

Lorelei seguía algo indecisa. Si bien Frey era un buen amigo suyo desde hacía años, todos en la isla conocían su costumbre de ayudar a otros y luego cobrar los favores cuando le era conveniente. De nuevo, usualmente sus demandas eran pequeñas y nunca era nada que la gente no pudiera permitirse o en momentos inapropiados, así que podía perdonárselo. Después de tomarse unos segundos para meditarlo, acordaron verse en la entrada de la Cueva Glaciada al día siguiente. Aunque Lorelei tuviera sus dudas, pues los Lapras eran raros y difíciles de ver adentro de esa cueva, Frey le aseguró que encontrarían uno "si sabían en dónde buscar".

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Cumpliendo con su promesa, Frey llevó a Lorelei al interior de la cueva helada, convenciendo a los centinelas que vigilaban la entrada de que Lorelei podía entrar estando con él. Ya que sería algo sencillo, Frey se llevó consigo a uno solo de sus Pokémon, dejando al resto en el Centro Pokémon. Lorelei, por su parte, sí se llevó a su Seel, pensando que no haría daño ganar un poco de experiencia allí dentro.

\- Qué frío. – dijo Lorelei, sintiendo algo de envidia de su Seel. Por algo le llamaban Cueva Glaciada. Los dos habían tenido que rentar algo de ropa abrigadora para poder entrar allí, y aun así les daba frío. – ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

\- Al fondo de la cueva. – dijo Frey. – La razón por la que los Lapras son tan difíciles de conseguir es porque la mayoría de ellos nacen en la zona más profunda, y toman la salida hacia el mar una vez que se sienten lo bastante valientes para salir.

\- Ya veo.

Lorelei entendió a lo que se refería. Aunque era la primera vez que entraba en la cueva, en la clase de geografía le mostraron un mapa completo, que sin duda sería muy útil para cuando decidiera aventurarse, y en efecto, por el norte la cueva tenía una salida hacia el mar a través de una larga cascada de agua. Era un camino de una sola vía, por supuesto, si bajabas por allí, no podías regresar de nuevo y tendrías que rodear para volver a la costa de la isla, a no ser que tuvieras un Pokémon capaz de subir cataratas, pero era muy conveniente para regresar más rápido al pueblo, especialmente dado el camino que había que seguir hasta llegar a ese punto.

Mientras caminaba detrás de Frey, Lorelei se quedó mirando a su alrededor. A pesar del frío, había una cierta belleza en ese lugar, por los cristales de hielo que se formaban por toda la cueva. De hecho, otra de las razones del atractivo de esta cueva, después de los Pokémon, era que en este lugar había unas formaciones de cristales que eran muy valiosos. Los lugareños los llamaban "Hielo Eterno", pues eran extremadamente fríos pero no se derretían como el hielo ordinario, sino que irradiaban cierto tipo de energía congelante, que en las proximidades de un Pokémon de tipo Hielo les daban un pequeño incremento de poder a sus ataques. Eran una excelente fuente de negocio para vender a los entrenadores, pues estos pagaban un buen dinero por uno de estos para dárselos a alguno de sus Pokémon, y los artesanos les daban muchas formas personalizadas como collares, brazaletes y demás, para que además de ser útiles pudieran verse bien.

\- Muy bien, ahora tenemos que cruzar por aquí. No vayas a mirar abajo. – pidió Frey.

La parte que estaban atravesando ahora era un borde bastante estrecho, con apenas espacio para atravesar de lado. Lorelei de algún modo se las arregló para seguir el consejo, pero en un descuido, pisó una grieta y el piso se desmoronó bajo su pie, con lo que estuvo a punto de caer. Afortunadamente Frey consiguió agarrarla de la mano justo a tiempo.

\- Cuidado. Un paso en falso aquí puede ser fatal. – le dijo.

\- Gracias. – respondió ella, aliviada, mientras él la ayudaba a volver a subir.

Esta vez, Lorelei mantuvo la vista en donde pisaba para evitar caer de nuevo, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un área más amplia donde podían caminar con tranquilidad. Y cómo no, pronto vieron su verdadera razón de estar en ese lugar.

Un pequeño grupo de Lapras, media docena de ellos exactamente, estaba en ese lugar, aparentemente relajándose. Dos de ellos eran bastante grandes, mientras que los otros cuatro se veían apenas lo suficiente como para cargar a una o dos personas en su lomo, dando a entender que eran mucho más jóvenes. Para evitar espantarlos, se escondieron detrás de unas rocas, por ahora solo se conformarían con mirarlos.

\- Vaya, parece que hoy estamos de suerte. – murmuró Frey. – Seis de ellos salieron de su escondite, tienes de donde escoger.

\- Son muy lindos. – dijo Lorelei. – Pero me sentiría mal por atacarlos así.

\- Oye, ¿quieres capturar uno o no? – puntualizó Frey. – Para eso vinimos, ¿recuerdas?

\- Sí, pero…

Mientras discutían, los Lapras empezaron a moverse hacia uno de los pasajes que llevaban fuera de allí. Seguramente, se irían de vuelta a las profundidades de la cueva. Frey inmediatamente le dijo a Lorelei que mejor se movieran para poder alcanzarlos antes de perderlos de vista, pues no podían perder la oportunidad. A medida que se adentraban más y más, la temperatura parecía ir en descenso, e incluso con la ropa protectora que llevaban, todavía podían sentirlo. Ese era quizás uno de los motivos de que la mayoría de los entrenadores no se adentraran tanto, a menos que realmente quisieran con mucha fuerza algún Pokémon en particular.

Por fortuna para ellos, los Lapras se movían con mucha calma y no parecían tener mucha prisa, por lo que Lorelei y Frey pudieron seguirlos sin muchas complicaciones, además de que las zonas eran relativamente accesibles incluso para los humanos. No obstante, la pareja de amigos tuvo que escalar una meseta cuando no tuvieron ruta para seguirlos a pie, y cuando llegaron, ninguno se imaginó que sus prioridades iban a cambiar tan drásticamente, solo por toparse con algo, o más bien, con alguien.

El lugar donde habían llegado se sentía mucho más frío, y pronto se hizo evidente el por qué. Estaban en todo el centro de la caverna helada, donde residía la más grande de las formaciones de Hielo Eterno que se podía encontrar en ese lugar. Los cristales tomaban formas inimaginables, era un espectáculo digno de admirar, pero desde lejos, porque incluso con ropa abrigadora, era prácticamente imposible acercarse a esa formación sin sentir esa gélida atmósfera, y no podías tocarlo directamente con las manos desnudas sin sufrir mínimo quemaduras por congelación de primer grado.

Por lo cual, los dos estuvieron muy sorprendidos de ver que había alguien no solo la estaba tocando. Estaba tratando de arrancar un pedazo, por lo que podían ver. Con las manos desnudas.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – fue lo que dijo Frey. – ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

La persona, quienquiera que fuese, pronto se percató de que no estaba sola. Lorelei y Frey corrieron para encararla, y rápidamente se percataron de varias cosas. Primero, era una mujer joven, tal vez unos dos o tres años mayor que ellos, con la piel extremadamente pálida, cabello de un blanco azulado corto, excepto por un largo mechón delgado que le caía por la sien izquierda. Segundo, definitivamente no era una de los lugareños, pues en una isla tan pequeña como esa, todos se conocían las caras. Y tercero, lo más sorprendente de todo, la chica no llevaba más ropa que un sostén deportivo, unos shorts extremadamente cortos y unos zapatos deportivos a juego. Tendría que haber muerto por hipotermia, pero no estaba temblando ni daba señales de siquiera verse afectada por el frío de la caverna. ¡Por Arceus, si hasta le había arrancado un pedazo al Hielo Eterno y lo sostenía ahora mismo con las manos desnudas!

\- ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? – preguntó Frey.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar aquí sin protección alguna sin estarte congelando? – agregó Lorelei. La chica apenas si llevaba ropa suficiente para preservar su modestia.

La desconocida no respondió, solo echó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, parecía tener intenciones de salir huyendo. Lorelei, sin embargo, no pudo evitar percatarse de que en los ojos de la chica parecía haber una mirada que parecía la de alguien confundido y asustado, aunque parecía estar controlando inusualmente sus nervios.

\- ¿Qué haces con ese trozo de Hielo Eterno? – preguntó Frey.

\- El Hielo Eterno de esta cueva le pertenece a los locales, no puedes entrar a robarlo. – le advirtió Lorelei.

\- No lo entienden. Lo necesito. – replicó ella. – No quiero hacerles daño, solo dejen que me vaya y no molestaré a nadie.

\- ¿En serio crees que te dejaremos escaparte así como así? – dijo Frey, sacando su Pokébola.

\- Se los advierto, no estoy buscando peleas aquí.

\- Pues qué lástima, porque ya encontraste una. – dijo Frey. – Aquí no nos gustan mucho los ladrones. Tal vez tenga que darte una pequeña lección.

Frey arrojó su Pokébola y dejó salir a su compañero. Extendiendo sus alas y soltando un rugido, el Charizard que emergió se colocó en posición amenazadora, esperando las órdenes de su entrenador. Pero ni él, ni Frey, ni Lorelei, se hubieran imaginado que la sola presencia de este Pokémon presionaría un gatillo en la desconocida, que con solo verlo, hizo que algo gélido, malvado y violento surgiera en su interior.

\- Fuego… fuego… detesto el fuego…

La desconocida cerró los puños, y estos empezaron a emitir una bruma azulada. Pero eso no era nada comparado con el brillo azul helado que adoptaron sus ojos, el cual los distrajo de las estacas de hielo que empezaron a formarse alrededor de sus manos. Alzando las manos y bajándolas violentamente, arrojó las estacas como dardos hacia el Charizard de Frey, que solo reaccionó usando sus alas para cubrirse, pues obviamente no se esperaba ser atacado por un humano. Hecho esto, la chica de hielo se dio la vuelta y corrió en la dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Charizard, detenla, que no escape! – gritó Frey, ya repuesto de la sorpresa inicial. El lagarto de tipo Fuego-Volador echó a volar en esa dirección para bloquearle el paso a la ladrona, pero esta no iba a dejarse detener tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – exclamó, echando hacia atrás su puño mientras este se cubría con una capa de hielo, para luego darle un gancho hacia la quijada. Si fue que realmente lo golpeó con fuerza o la sorpresa de que pudiera hacer eso, el caso fue que resultó y le dio tiempo de alejarse de nuevo corriendo en la otra dirección.

\- ¿Eso fue… un Puño de Hielo? – dijo Lorelei abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Charizard, usa Lanzallamas y bloquéale el paso, pero no la lastimes! – ordenó Frey.

\- ¡Char!

Charizard rugió y lanzó un chorro de fuego para cortarle la retirada. Cualquiera que fuese su aversión al fuego, decidieron aprovecharla, además como Charizard era capaz de volar, esa era otra ventaja. Sin embargo, la desconocida simplemente intentaba alejarse, sus reflejos eran bastante buenos y era capaz de moverse con gran agilidad. Finalmente en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad, Frey le ordenó sujetarla pero sin hacerle daño. Desde luego, la desconocida no iba a dejarse atrapar con tanta facilidad, y en lo que la agarró de inmediato comenzó a forcejear.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, te digo!

Pero Charizard no quiso soltarla, y la chica simplemente siguió forcejeando y pataleando tratando de liberarse. La fuerza del Pokémon era claramente superior, así que al no poder usar los brazos o piernas para quitárselo de encima, luchó por soltar una mano, en la cual generó una enorme estaca de hielo, y sin más se la clavó con fuerza en el brazo a Charizard.

\- ¡CHAAAAAAAAARR!

Gritando del dolor por la traicionera puñalada, Charizard soltó a su prisionera. Pero antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa, la desconocida dio otro par de puñetazos de hielo en el estómago para sacarle el aire (y el fuego), y si no tuviera suficiente, lo rodeó y comenzó a inhalar, centrando su mirada en la llama de la cola del Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente, no! – gritó Frey, teniendo un mal presentimiento y corriendo hacia la chica, pero ya era tarde.

Primero una Lanza de Hielo, después un Puño de Hielo, luego, y para rematar, un Aliento Helado. La chica era astuta, atacar la llama de Charizard directamente era una estrategia sucia pero dadas las circunstancias, y como (aparentemente) la chica no tenía ningún Pokémon consigo para pelear, ¿qué opciones tenía? A riesgo personal, Frey no iba a permitir que le hicieran eso a su compañero de ninguna manera, y la embistió con el hombro para que dejara de soplar cuando estuvo a punto de extinguirle la llama por completo a Charizard. El lagarto de fuego colapsó en el suelo, incapaz de seguir peleando, y ahora sin él, el objetivo más cercano era Frey.

\- ¡APÁRTENSE DE MI CAMINO!

La chica siguió gritando con furia, lanzándose a darle golpes de hielo a Frey, que intentaba defenderse como podía, pero la chica era claramente superior, y finalmente, le dio un golpe que lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Con Frey en el suelo, la chica de hielo abrió la boca y empezó a soplarle encima su aliento helado. El chico no tuvo más opción que cubrirse con los brazos, tenía suerte de estar llevando ropa abrigadora, pero aun así sintió la corriente gélida y esta todavía le entumió las manos. Lorelei, que hasta ese momento estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo, finalmente decidió actuar.

\- ¡Seel, ayuda a Frey, usa Cabezazo! – gritó arrojando su Pokébola. El pequeño Seel salió de inmediato, y obedeciendo a su ama, se lanzó a darle un golpe a la aparente agresora. Al alejarla de Frey, inmediatamente Lorelei corrió hacia él para socorrerlo. – ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa con esta chica? – dijo Frey, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Cómo es que…?

Pero antes de terminar, la chica de hielo mandó a volar a Seel de un puñetazo, y volvió a formar unas estacas en sus manos, más grandes que la que usó antes para soltarse de Charizard. Se las arrojó en sucesión rápida una tras otra, atrapándolo en una especie de jaula y dejándolo incapaz de ir a ninguna parte. Hecho esto generó otras más pequeñas, pero también más afiladas. Tenía la vista fija en Lorelei, y de inmediato agitó las manos violentamente para arrojárselas. Frey no tuvo que pensarlo, simplemente reaccionó.

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamó, agarrándola para apartarla y cubriéndola como pudo, aunque evitó que las estacas le llegaran a ella, eso fue a costa de que algunas se le clavaran a él. – ¡Aaargh!

\- ¡Frey! – gritó Lorelei.

Aunque la protegió a ella, las estacas que arrojó la chica de hielo se le clavaron como dardos en el hombro, y la chica parecía no haber terminado todavía. Se acercó a ellos, pisoteando con furia, inhaló y después exhaló, dejó salir una fuerte corriente de aire ártico hacia ellos. Ya que Frey se interponía, él fue el que recibió toda la fuerza de lo que claramente era otro Aliento Helado. Empezó por congelarle la ropa protectora hasta que finalmente le alcanzó la piel, y si no era suficiente con las estacas, esta le hizo sentir un frío verdaderamente mortal.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, YA BASTA! – exclamó Lorelei desesperada.

La chica de hielo dejó de soplar, como si escuchara el grito de Lorelei. El brillo gélido en sus ojos se apagó, retornando de nuevo a su color natural. La chica parpadeó un par de veces, como si acabara de despertar de una especie de sueño o trance, y echó unos pasos para atrás cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía enfrente. Su expresión se tornó de total horror, y se miró las manos, que empezaron a temblar (y no precisamente por el frío). Sin más, salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Espera, no huyas! – gritó Lorelei, pero con Frey en ese estado en que lo dejó la chica, no podía perseguirla, menos cuando esta se zambulló en el agua y desapareció bajo la corriente. – Frey, vamos, déjame ayudarte.

Frey temblaba, pero la ventaja de que al menos, haber sido atacado en la espalda todavía podía caminar, pero tenía que apoyarse en Lorelei. El Aliento Helado que le había lanzado al parecer no había sido tan intenso, y las quemaduras por congelación que le provocó podrían curarse si se las trataba rápidamente. Las estacas de hielo, por otro lado, no tenía idea de si habrían causado algún daño donde se habían clavado, y no quería arriesgarse a provocar una hemorragia sacándoselas. Y estaba el otro problema, ¿cómo se suponía que sacaría a Frey de la cueva en ese estado?

\- Lorelei... ve y busca ayuda. – le dijo, tratando de soportar el dolor de las estacas y el frío de su espalda.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? No pienso dejarte aquí. – respondió Lorelei.

Sin embargo, de cierto modo él tenía razón. En ese estado iba a ser difícil sacarlo de allí, al menos por la ruta que usaron para entrar a la caverna. La única alternativa viable para volver al pueblo sería utilizar la salida que iba hacia el mar por el otro lado, pero eso no sería posible sin un Pokémon. Charizard estaba inconsciente, y Seel era demasiado pequeño como para arrastrarlos a los dos.

\- ¿Qué hago? – se preguntaba la pelirroja, tratando de mantener la calma. – ¿Debería enviar a Seel para buscar ayuda? ¿Pero y si no encuentra a nadie?

De pronto, empezó a escuchar unos chillidos que le resultaban familiares, y en menos de un minuto, emergió del agua uno de los Lapras que vio antes. Uno de los pequeños, más específicamente. El Pokémon con aspecto de plesiosauro empezó a chapotear con las aletas y a chillar, hasta que finalmente atrajo la atención de Lorelei. Ayudando a Frey, la chica se le acercó, y de pronto tuvo que estar segura de lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso este Lapras había venido para ayudarla?

\- Tú… ¿quieres ayudarnos? – preguntó Lorelei.

El Lapras chilló y movió la cabeza para decir que sí. Acto seguido, se puso de lado y se acercó más a la orilla para que se montaran en él. Lorelei no estaba del todo segura del cómo ni por qué, pero ella ya sabía que los Lapras eran Pokémon bastante empáticos por naturaleza y siempre se mostraban muy dispuestos a ayudar a las personas con quienes se topaban si estas los trataban bien. Sin más opciones, Lorelei regresó a Charizard y a Seel a sus Pokébolas, y junto con Frey se subieron a su espalda. Sujetándose como pudo de uno de los picos de su caparazón, y esperando por que le entendiera su mensaje, Lorelei se aventuró a hacerle su petición.

\- Por favor, llévanos a la salida trasera de la cueva. Tenemos que volver al pueblo, pronto.

Con un chillido de afirmación, Lapras comenzó a desplazarse tan rápido como podían llevarlo sus aletas en la superficie del agua. Lorelei no pudo más que tratar de darle ánimos a Frey para que aguantara, pues si regresaban por la salida trasera, podrían volver al pueblo más rápido al rodear la isla y con eso llevarlo a la clínica. Como si comprendiera la emergencia de la situación, el Lapras aceleró el paso en camino hacia la salida. Lorelei y Frey se aferraron cuando llegaron a la cascada preparados para el inevitable descenso. Lo que fuera por regresar rápido, y para evitar gritar, Lorelei simplemente cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Con suerte, llegarían a la clínica a tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Lapras fue muy eficiente durante todo el viaje. Al darse cuenta que sobrevivió a la caída de agua, salir de la cueva no fue ningún problema, pues aceptó las direcciones de Lorelei sin cuestionar nada. El camino hasta podría haber sido divertido, de no ser por la urgencia de llevar a Frey a la clínica rápidamente. Los lugareños se sorprendieron enormemente cuando Lorelei llegó surfeando encima de Lapras, llevando consigo a un Frey que todavía estaba en shock por lo sucedido, y con estacas de hielo clavadas en el hombro. Sin perder tiempo, entre todos ayudaron a llevarlo hasta la clínica. Después de una agobiante espera de cuatro horas, los doctores le dijeron que él estaría bien, pero ese incidente sin duda le dejaría marcas, literalmente. Dijeron que podía pasar de visita un poco más tarde, pero hasta entonces, lo mejor era dejar que Frey descansara, hasta que se repusiera de la conmoción y estuviera en condiciones de relatar lo que sucedió.

La pelirroja, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, y ya que todavía no podía visitar a Frey, decidió salir a caminar por la playa un rato. Se sorprendió bastante de ver que el Lapras que la ayudó a salir de la cueva y la llevó hasta allí para que pudiese socorrer a su compañero todavía seguía en ese mismo lugar. ¿Acaso había estado esperándola?

\- No pude darte las gracias como era debido. – dijo acercándosele. – Me ayudaste a salvar a Frey, no sé cómo podría pagártelo.

Lapras chilló felizmente. Luego se inclinó para frotar su cabeza contra Lorelei, que lo recibió gustosa. Este pequeño parecía realmente cariñoso, y mientras lo acariciaba, fue entonces que pudo pensar con más claridad. Estos Pokémon siempre se caracterizaban por ser extremadamente apacibles y amigables, y los de la cueva mayormente preferían ocultarse para evitar los conflictos. Pero este, de algún modo supo que ella y su amigo estaban en aprietos, y no dudó en ir a socorrerla. Más todavía, la obedeció incluso sin ser capturado.

\- Lo que no entiendo es… ¿cómo supiste que necesitábamos ayuda? – le preguntó. – No es posible que estuvieras allí por casualidad, o que hayas vuelto así nada más, ¿verdad?

\- Yo se lo pedí. – oyó una voz familiar tras de sí.

Lorelei se dio la vuelta, y se alarmó de ver a la chica con la que se había topado en la cueva. Su reacción natural fue obviamente interponerse entre ella y Lapras, pero la chica no hizo ningún movimiento ni dio indicios de querer agredirla. Levantó las manos en gesto de pacificación, tratando de hacer notar que no buscaba problemas.

\- Tranquila, no traigo malas intenciones. – le dijo. – Solo venía para… disculparme. Por lo de la cueva, no fue mi intención lastimar a tu amigo. ¿Va a estar bien?

\- Le quedarán marcas, pero sobrevivirá. – dijo Lorelei. – Mientras tanto, tengo muchas preguntas por hacer. Empezando por, ¿quién eres?

\- Imagino que te estás refiriendo a algo más aparte de mi nombre, ¿verdad? – dijo la chica.

\- Eso no estaría mal, pero… sí, en efecto. – replicó Lorelei.

\- Puedes llamarme Krysta. Al menos, ese fue el nombre que me pusieron mis padres. En cuanto a quién… o más bien, QUÉ soy…

Alzó la mano y de nuevo emitió la bruma helada, creando un cristal de hielo. Lorelei, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, tuvo que admitir que le parecía sorprendente, ver ese tipo de habilidad.

\- A los que son como yo nos llaman "bloodliners". – explicó Krysta. – Tenemos algún tipo de gen o "línea de sangre" que de algún modo nos otorga habilidades propias de un Pokémon.

\- Había escuchado algo de ellos, pero creí que solo eran rumores. – dijo Lorelei.

\- No, puedo asegurártelo, somos muy reales. – dijo Krysta. – El asunto es que, la mayoría de nosotros no sabemos que somos bloodliners al nacer. No sabemos por qué, o cómo es que despiertan estas habilidades. Parece ser que es diferente para todos.

\- ¿Cómo fue contigo? – preguntó Lorelei. Krysta tomó un profundo respiro. Parecía que lo que iba a contar iba a ser difícil, pero se esforzaría.

\- Creo que fue cuando tenía unos siete años. – dijo finalmente. – Quedé atrapada en un incendio, todo alrededor de mí era un verdadero infierno. Nunca en toda mi vida me sentí tan asustada. Estaba llorando y gritando por ayuda, pero nadie me escuchó. Pensé que iba a morir, pero entonces…

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé exactamente qué pasó, pero el caso fue que cuando los bomberos llegaron a dónde yo estaba, ya no había fuego. De hecho, toda la habitación estaba congelada. Antes de eso, tuve una extraña sensación, como si de pronto algo dentro de mí, algo diferente, algo frío, de repente despertara. No lo supe hasta mucho tiempo después, porque después de eso, perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté ya estaba en el hospital.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Lorelei. – ¿Fue por eso que te pusiste tan violenta cuando viste al Charizard de Frey?

\- Todavía no lo he superado. – dijo Krysta con vergüenza. – Cada vez que veo fuego, así sea una cantidad mínima… recuerdo ese día. Lo lamento, yo no quería…

\- Olvídalo, esa parte ya está clara. – dijo Lorelei. – Volviendo a lo que estabas.

\- Claro. Me llevó un poco de tiempo descubrir lo que era. – explicó Krysta. – Unos años después, fue que finalmente entendí lo que había pasado, cuando conocí a un investigador. Específicamente, soy de tipo "Corazón de Hielo". Esto me permite aprender cualquier tipo de movimiento de tipo Hielo, y además puedo hablar con cualquier Pokémon de ese tipo. De hecho, más que solo hablar. A los Pokémon salvajes, puedo hasta hacer que hagan lo que les pido, sin necesidad entrenarlos. Puedo controlarlos si quiero, pero normalmente no me gusta hacer eso. Esta vez, sin embargo… decidí hacer una excepción.

\- ¿Es decir que… tú le pediste a este Lapras que nos ayudara a mí y a Frey?

\- Me sentí mal por lo que pasó, y también por haber huido. – dijo Krysta. – Me topé con él mientras escapaba de ustedes, y pensé que… tal vez debería hacer algo para enmendarlo.

Dicho esto se acercó a Lapras, que la miró de arriba abajo antes de soltar un pequeño chillido. Krysta se rio ligeramente, e intercambió algunas palabras entre los chillidos del Pokémon, y este respondía de igual manera. Se reía como si estuviese diciendo chistes muy divertidos. Lorelei no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

\- ¿En serio puedes entender lo que dice? – preguntó la pelirroja. – Es increíble, me gustaría poder hacerlo yo. Lo más extraño de todo, es que de hecho, Frey y yo estábamos ahí en la cueva porque quería capturar un Lapras para mí.

Krysta le echó una mirada a Lorelei, y posteriormente a Lapras. Después de unos segundos de silencio, y todavía sintiéndose culpable por lo que había sucedido, pensó que tal vez todavía podría hacer algo al respecto. Se acercó a la cabeza de Lapras, específicamente al lugar donde deberían estar sus oídos, y le susurró algo. Lapras chilló, pero parecía estar inusualmente alegre.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo? – preguntó Lorelei.

\- Le pregunté si le gustaría convertirse en tu compañero. – dijo Krysta. – Dijo que sí.

\- No lo dirás en serio. – dijo Lorelei, mirándola con suspicacia.

\- Lo digo en serio. – dijo Krysta. – Mira, le pregunté si se dejaría capturar sin oponer resistencia por ti. Ya que yo les arruiné a ti y a tu amigo lo que estaban haciendo, me parece una forma justa de compensación, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Lorelei abrió la boca para responder, pero no estaba segura de lo que debería responderle. Sí, ella y Frey habían entrado en la cueva en primer lugar para conseguir un Lapras, pero atraparlo de esta manera, no se le sentía del todo… ¿cómo decirlo? Ella esperaba superar el desafío tradicional como entrenadora, pero siempre había deseado tener uno de estos Pokémon para ella desde que era niña. ¿Desperdiciaría la oportunidad que le estaban dando ahora en bandeja de plata?

\- Eso es muy… generoso de tu parte. – dijo Lorelei, resignándose a aceptar. – Debe ser increíble, poder comunicarte con ellos como tú lo haces, y entender lo que dicen.

\- Hay más que eso. – dijo Krysta. – Los Pokémon son criaturas muy misteriosas. Hay mucho de ellos que nosotros los humanos solo podemos imaginar. Y si algo he aprendido, es que hasta tienen su propio lenguaje.

\- ¿Su propio lenguaje? – preguntó Lorelei interesada.

\- Ellos hablan con sentimientos, no con palabras. – explicó Krysta. – Es difícil de explicar. Hay que escuchar no con los oídos, sino con el corazón.

\- El corazón… – repitió Lorelei.

\- Exactamente. Aunque no tengas un poder como el mío, cualquiera puede llegar a entender a sus Pokémon si pasa con ellos el tiempo suficiente. – dijo Krysta. – Es solo cuestión de crear esos vínculos. Tú también puedes hacerlo.

\- Aunque así sea, ese poder que tienes es asombroso. – dijo Lorelei. – El solo imaginarme que pudiera entender a mis Pokémon es genial, ¿pero usar esos ataques de hielo? Me encantaría poder hacer algo así también.

La sonrisa de Krysta se apagó un poco al escuchar eso. Desde afuera, algunos podrían pensar que estas habilidades eran algo supergenial e increíble, pero Krysta sabía de primera mano que no siempre era así. De hecho, esta reacción de parte de Lorelei era… inusual, por no decir menos.

\- Eres casi la primera persona que me dice eso. – dijo con tristeza. Lorelei se volteó a verla. La chica de hielo prosiguió. – Tener estos poderes no es tan genial cómo crees. Casi toda mi vida me la he pasado huyendo. La mayor parte de las ocasiones, cuando la gente descubre lo que soy, lo que puedo hacer, su reacción usual es tenerme miedo y alejarse de mí, o tratar de usar mi poder para su propio provecho. Nunca puedo estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Siempre tengo que vivir escapando.

\- Eso es muy triste. – dijo Lorelei, sintiendo compasión por ella.

\- Además… no sé si me creas, pero a veces… siento como si mis poderes fuesen otra personalidad. – dijo Krysta. – Eso que me pasó con tu amigo… en realidad no es la primera vez. En ocasiones, a veces siento que hubiese algo más dentro de mí. Algo… como una bestia, o tal vez un Pokémon salvaje, que quiere salir. Y eso me aterra. Lo último que quiero es volver a lastimar a alguien como lo hice hoy. No sé si tenga sentido, pero...

\- De hecho, si lo pones de ese modo, lo tiene. – dijo Lorelei. – Mira, no sé sobre tus poderes, ni de dónde vienen, o cómo funcionan. Pero si quieres mi propia opinión, tal vez no se trate de que seas humana, Pokémon, bloodliner o como quieras decirlo. Ya sea que quisieras o no, esas habilidades, ese "lado Pokémon" tuyo es una parte de ti.

\- Entonces, ¿qué me sugieres que haga?

\- No lo combatas. Acéptalo. No tiene por qué ser algo malo. Como yo lo veo, eso te da una posibilidad de tener vínculos con Pokémon de una manera en que otros como yo solo podríamos soñar. Y eso en sí mismo es algo maravilloso, no puedes negarlo.

Krysta se miró las manos, reflexionando en las palabras de Lorelei. ¿Sería posible? ¿Podría realmente creer en ellas? Admitiéndolo, la capacidad de hablar y entenderse perfectamente con Pokémon (aunque fuesen solo de ese tipo específico) era algo que a ella le parecía maravilloso. De hecho, era la única habilidad que podía decir sin temor alguno que le gustaba de sí misma. Pero seguía asustada, asustada de no poder controlarla, y volver a hacer algo como lo que hizo hoy, y lastimar a alguien en el proceso, tal vez con consecuencias fatales. Sin embargo, la otra parte, la que no tenía miedo, quería creer en las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Puedes poner tus poderes para hacer el bien, o el mal. – dijo Lorelei, agarrándola de las manos. Se sentían algo frías, pero no tanto como podría haber esperado. – Está solo en tus propias manos.

Krysta sentía una extraña afinidad con Lorelei por alguna razón. Acababa de conocerla, y sin embargo sentía que podía hablarle con naturalidad, sin temor. ¿Por qué sería? Sin saber muy bien por qué, agarró su bolsa y extrajo de ella el trozo de Hielo Eterno que se robó de la cueva. Dirigiéndose a Lorelei, se disponía a entregárselo.

\- Creo que debería devolverte esto. – le dijo. – No estuvo bien haberlo robado de ese modo.

\- Eso es otra cosa que me gustaría saber. ¿Lo querías para ti, o para tus Pokémon?

\- Más para mí, supongo. – admitió Krysta. – Cuando llegué a esta isla, escuché a uno de los lugareños decir algo de estas formaciones de Hielo Eterno. Pensé que si servía para los Pokémon, podría tal vez servir también para mí, para ayudarme a protegerme mejor.

\- Si ese es el caso, puedes quedártelo. – dijo Lorelei, apiadándose de ella, entendiendo por qué lo había robado. – Es solo un trozo pequeño, y hay mucho más de donde vino. Además, no tengo nada para agarrarlo, y a diferencia de ti no puedo tocarlo directamente. Aunque lo único que lamento, es que los artesanos podrían darle una forma más bonita si quisieras. Hacértelo en un collar, un brazalete o lo que te guste.

\- Nunca me gustó la joyería, para ser honesta. – aseguró Krysta, volviendo a guardarlo. – De todos modos, muchas gracias.

Las dos chicas se quedaron mirándose una a la otra, parecía que hubiese más que querían decirse, pero no podían encontrar las palabras. Lorelei fue la que finalmente se decidió a romper el hielo (juego de palabras no intencional).

\- Entonces… imagino que ya querrás irte. – le dijo.

\- Alguien como yo no puede estar en un solo lugar mucho tiempo. – dijo Krysta.

\- Entiendo. De todos modos, es una lástima. Si soy sincera… debo admitir que empezabas a agradarme un poco.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿A pesar de todo lo que pasó?

\- Modestia aparte, me considero bastante buena para leer a las personas. – dijo Lorelei. – Si dijiste que no fue tu intención lastimar a Frey, te creo.

\- ¿No le habrá dicho a nadie sobre mí todavía? No puedo culparlo si me detesta después de lo que le hice.

\- Si quieres que esto quede entre nosotros, me aseguraré de que así sea. – dijo Lorelei. – Ya pensaré en algo para decirles, además, será difícil que me crean si les digo la verdadera historia.

\- Sí, supongo. – aceptó Krysta. – En tal caso, creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Krysta sacó de su bolsa una Pokébola y la abrió para dejar salir una enorme morsa azul con la cabeza blanca y patillas espesas hacia los lados. Un gran y pesado Walrein flotaba sobre el agua, y Krysta de inmediato se subió a él de un solo salto.

\- Ya nos vamos, compañero, es hora de proseguir nuestro viaje. – dijo acariciándolo en la cabeza.

\- Oye. – la llamó Lorelei. – Antes de que te vayas… mira, no puedo imaginar lo difícil que haya sido tu vida allá afuera. Pero si algún día quieres volver a esta isla, y necesitas una amiga o lo que sea… siempre tendrás una en Lorelei de Isla Quarta.

Krysta sonrió con gratitud antes esas palabras, aunque no supo qué decir, sentía que decir simplemente "gracias" no sería suficiente.

\- En poco tiempo conseguiré mi licencia de entrenadora. Espero que podamos volver a vernos alguna vez. – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Sí… creo que eso me gustaría. Adiós... Lorelei de Isla Quarta. – dijo dándole unas palmaditas a su Walrein y empezando a surfear. Lorelei simplemente se despidió de ella con la mano, viéndola alejarse. Al haberse quedado a solas con Lapras, Lorelei decidió comprobar si la oferta que le hizo Krysta era cierta. Bueno, solo había una forma de comprobarlo, y esa era la razón por la que había entrado a la cueva en primer lugar.

\- Entonces… ¿te gustaría ser mi compañero? – preguntó Lorelei, tomando la Pokébola que había llevado para capturarlo en primer lugar. – ¿Quieres que salgamos a viajar juntos?

Lapras alzó las aletas y salpicó en el agua alegremente mientras chillaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo. Incluso sin poder entender el lenguaje Pokémon, Lorelei asumió que debía de estar diciéndole que sí. Esperando lo mejor, la pelirroja arrojó la bola, que lo golpeó ligeramente. Lapras fue envuelto en una luz roja que lo absorbió dentro. Se cerró y aterrizó en el suelo, sacudiéndose ligeramente un par de veces, pero apenas un segundo después, el botón activador se apagó y con un sonido de ***PING*,** dejó de moverse. Lapras era suyo.

\- Lapras… espero que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora. – sonrió al recogerla.

* * *

 _ **En la clínica, un poco más tarde…**_

Cuando por fin le permitieron a Frey tener visitas, y el muchacho se repuso del shock tras la experiencia, Lorelei finalmente pudo entrar a la habitación. Se veía inusualmente calmado, aunque se podía ver en sus ojos que no podría estar del todo feliz con lo que había sucedido. Lorelei tomó un profundo respiro, tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que iba a decirle.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó.

\- Sigo de una pieza. – replicó él. – El doctor dijo que si una de esas estacas hubiese ido un poco más abajo, podría haberme perforado los huesos. Y ese aliento helado de verdad que fue asesino, me van a quedar marcas. Todavía no recupero la sensibilidad del todo. Pero sobreviviré.

\- Frey… acerca de esa chica, ¿ya le dijiste a alguien lo que pasó en la cueva? – preguntó Lorelei.

\- Todavía no. – replicó Frey, y Lorelei sintió un gran alivio. – Estaba pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de decirles y que suene creíble.

\- Frey… creo que es mejor que no le digamos a nadie. – dijo Lorelei.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – dijo Frey, pero al mirar a la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que ese no era el caso. – Lorelei, ¿en qué estás pensando ahora mismo?

\- Ella no tuvo la intención de lastimarte. – dijo Lorelei con firmeza.

\- ¿En serio? Podrías haberme engañado, para alguien que no quería lastimarme, se puso extremadamente violenta, y tengo marcas para probarlo.

\- Frey, piénsalo por un momento. – insistió Lorelei. – Si recuerdas, ¿no te pareció que estaba asustada cuando nos vio en la cueva?

\- Pues ahora que lo dices… Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con…

\- Insisto, piénsalo. Parecía que quería escapar en cualquier momento. Solamente se puso violenta cuando vio a tu Charizard. ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?

\- Tengo una ligera idea. ¿Cómo es que de pronto sabes tanto de ella? – inquirió Frey. Lorelei supo que tenía que darle una respuesta inmediata. Mejor no andarse con rodeos y decirle la verdad.

\- Ella me lo dijo. Su nombre, por cierto, era Krysta. Me la encontré en la playa no hace mucho. En serio se sentía muy mal por lo que te hizo, y me pidió disculparme contigo por ella antes de irse.

\- ¿Y la dejaste marcharse, así nada más?

\- ¿Crees que hubiese podido hacer algo para detenerla? – replicó Lorelei.

\- Buen punto. – aceptó Frey. – Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿cómo fue que hizo eso?

\- Frey, ¿alguna vez has oído acerca de algo llamado "bloodliners"?

Frey se quedó callado al escuchar esa palabra. Tal vez la había escuchado de pasada durante sus viajes, pero nunca había visto uno de ellos en persona. Los rumores (porque estaba seguro que eran solo eso, rumores) de humanos que eran capaces de usar ataques y habilidades como los Pokémon eran interesantes, si bien tal vez algo chiflados por como sonaban, pero como nunca vio uno con sus propios ojos, terminó por descartarlos… hasta ahora.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que… esa chica era una…?

\- Sí, eso estoy diciendo. – lo interrumpió Lorelei. – Mira, ¿qué tal si cuando salgas te cuento todo lo que ella me dijo? Con más calma, pero a cambio, tendrás que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

\- Antes de eso, quisiera que me dieras una buena razón.

\- Te daré dos. – dijo Lorelei. – Siempre he pensado que soy buena para saber cuándo la gente me miente. Y ya te lo dije, Krysta estaba asustada, y después de contarme su historia, puedo entender por qué. Le prometí que te convencería de no decirle nada a nadie, y tengo intención de mantener mi palabra.

\- Muy bien, esa es una, y muy buena. – aceptó Frey. – ¿Y la segunda es…?

\- Que te salvé la vida al sacarte de la cueva y traerte aquí. Sé lo mucho que detestas estar en deuda con otros, así que te propongo, haz esto por mí, y consideraré saldada esa deuda.

\- Oye, eres buena. – dijo Frey, sin poder evitar sonreír de lado. La pelirroja supo muy bien como negociar con él. – Muy bien, de acuerdo. No le diré nada a nadie. Les diré a todos que me fui de mano, y que fue un Pokémon el que me hizo esto, ¿satisfecha?

\- Muchas gracias. – sonrió Lorelei.

\- *Suspiro*, solo me arrepiento de que después de esto, no pudimos capturar ese Lapras que querías. – se lamentó Frey.

\- Acerca de eso… - Lorelei sacó su Pokébola y la sostuvo frente a Frey, y por la forma en como sonreía, el muchacho no tuvo que ser un genio para captar el mensaje.

\- No juegues, ¿lo capturaste, tú sola?

\- Lo creas o no, cuando salí a la playa todavía estaba allí. – dijo Lorelei. – De hecho, se lo debo a Krysta, ella fue quien lo envió a que nos ayudara cuando estábamos en la cueva. Y cuando decidí capturarlo, ella lo convenció de que se dejara capturar. Y así fue, no opuso ninguna resistencia.

\- ¿Así nada más? – preguntó Frey, casi sin poder creerlo.

\- Si quieres que te diga los detalles, vas a tener que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie. – insistió Lorelei.

\- Hmm… de acuerdo, tú ganas. Bueno, si lo vemos por ese lado, entonces todo lo de hoy valió la pena. – admitió Frey. – Ya tienes lo que querías.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Lorelei. – Estaba pensando, ya que tardarás en sanar por lo que pasó en la cueva, y lo más probable es que sea ya después de que me den mi licencia de entrenadora, ¿por qué no viajamos juntos por un tiempo?

\- ¿Juntos? ¿Tú y yo? – preguntó Frey, fingiendo indiferencia, pero a Lorelei no se le escapó el brillo en sus ojos.

\- Solo por un tiempo. Me vendría bien un poco de tu experiencia. Ya después, cuando me sienta con más confianza, iremos cada uno por su lado. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Qué diablos, no podría negarme a eso de ninguna manera. – dijo Frey.

Lorelei sabía que tendría un largo camino por delante una vez que se volviera entrenadora Pokémon, pero no pensaba mirar atrás. Ella sabía que a Frey le gustaba más viajar solo, pero después de lo que pasó en la cueva, decidió que era mejor quedarse cerca para cuidarle las espaldas. Por supuesto, ella tenía otros dos motivos para querer acompañarlo. El primero, "mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca", quería estar cerca para estudiarlo como rival y con eso encontrar la manera de eventualmente derrotarlo. El segundo… ese era mucho, mucho más personal para ella. Y tal vez, algún día, volverse a encontrar con esa chica bloodliner, darle las gracias apropiadamente, y si era posible, poder hacer valer esa oferta de amistad que le dio en ese momento.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

De acuerdo, como muchos ya sabrán, esta fue mi primera contribución para el Resetverso. Tuve varias razones para haber elegido a Lorelei como personaje central: es mi miembro del Alto Mando favorita y hay relativamente pocas historias con ella (en español son todavía más escasas, ni se diga). De todas maneras, no estaba del todo muy seguro de qué podría hacer con ella, así que decidí centrarme en sus inicios como entrenadora, y al darme cuenta que los extras (hasta ese momento) eran casi o totalmente independientes, decidí incluir una bloodliner en la trama (si les interesa, en mi galería de DeviantArt pueden encontrar dibujos de Frey, Krysta y Lorelei de joven) para digamos enlazar un poco más con la historia principal. Lorelei y Frey obviamente están sorprendidos ya que están cerca del tiempo donde ocurre de repente el incremento en la población de bloodliners (estimando su edad aproximada, le calculo que esto ocurre unos catorce o quince años antes del tiempo presente en que Lorelei aparece en la historia principal), en este punto son muchísimo más raros que en el presente. En cuanto a qué pasará con Krysta... tengo algunas ideas de cómo utilizarla en un miniarco (también a Frey, aunque a él ya pude usarlo además en una viñeta que contribuí para el Especial de Navidad), pero le preguntaré a **Crossoverpairinglover** primero antes de aplicarlas.

Gracias por los reviews a: **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, pirata, MardGeer117, LyCox032** y **sonicmanuel**. Todavía no me decido cuál será el próximo que postearé, estoy entre uno de Gary Oak, y otro con el Butterfree de Ash. ¿Cuál quieren ver ustedes primero?


	8. Interludio de Butterfree

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Butterfree**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Butterfree solo se esperaba una estancia muy corta con Ash en esta nueva realidad, antes de poder ir en busca de su pareja otra vez. Pero el destino tenía otros planes. Lleno de preocupación, Butterfree decide tomar el asunto en sus propias manos e ir a buscarla…

* * *

 _ **En otro tiempo, en otra realidad…**_

 _Butterfree y su pareja observaron los huevos que descansaban en su nido, sintiendo como el viento soplaba gentilmente en sus cuerpos. El viaje atravesando el mar les había dejado muy poco tiempo para descansar, pero finalmente habían llegado a su nuevo hogar. Habían estado contando los días hasta que nacieran, y sabían que ya faltaba muy poco._

 _\- ¿A quién crees que se parecerán más? – preguntó Butterfree. Su compañera rosa se rio._

 _\- Yo tengo la piel rosa por comer demasiadas bayas de la Isla Pinkan en ese viaje al Archipiélago Naranja. Ya te lo dije antes. Nuestros hijos se parecerán a su papá._

 _\- Quién sabe, tal vez saquen tus hermosos ojos en vez de los míos. – dijo él. Ella gruñó, dándole un pequeño empujón juguetón._

 _\- Oh, cállate._

 _\- Hey, ¿es mi culpa que sea cierto? – se rio él._

 _\- Bueno… supongo que tú también eres lindo. – dijo ella, haciendo que se le quedara mirando._

 _\- ¿"Supones"? – preguntó él escéptico. Ella se rio de él, haciendo que frunciera el cejo. Se volteó hacia otro lado y gruñó enfurruñado. – A veces me haces desear haberme quedado con mi entrenador, ¿lo sabías?_

 _Al escuchar eso, ella dejó de reírse. Inclinó la cabeza, mirando las paredes rocosas debajo de ellos. Butterfree se le acercó, algo preocupado._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó. Ella sacudió su cabeza._

 _\- No es nada. No te preocupes._

 _\- No me mientas, puedo ver que algo te está molestando. – Butterfree voló frente a ella. – Dime qué te ocurre._

 _\- ¿No extrañas a tu entrenador? – dijo ella después de tomar un profundo respiro y mirarlo a los ojos. – Siempre parece que tuvieras la mente en otra parte._

 _Butterfree hizo una pausa, aterrizando en la rama de un árbol cercano. Suspiró y trató de evitar su mirada. Ella se le acercó, poniendo su cara frente a la de él para encararlo fijamente._

 _\- Entonces, ¿tengo razón?_

 _Butterfree ordenó sus pensamientos y entonces asintió. No había necesidad de decirle mentiras._

 _\- A veces, sí. Él fue una de las mejores personas que he conocido, y tal vez me hubiese gustado viajar con él un poco más. – dijo suspirando. Pero luego se abrazó de su pareja. – Pero ahora te tengo a ti. Y no quisiera que fuese de otro modo._

 _Ella se quedó quieta, pero luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando terminaron, contemplaron juntos el atardecer antes de volver a vigilar sus huevos._

 _Sería el comienzo de una nueva vida para los dos, y estaban listos para vivirla._

* * *

 _ **Nueva línea temporal, tiempo presente…**_

Mientras estaba de pie en ese risco mirando al horizonte, los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Butterfree. Fue el lugar donde él y Ash tomaron caminos separados, y donde conoció al amor de su vida. Él era todavía un joven entrenador novato, y Misty y Brock estaban junto a él. Fue un momento que jamás olvidaría, y uno que atesoraría por toda su corta vida.

Cuando escuchó que todos habían sido enviados atrás en el tiempo, se había esperado que este sería un viaje muy corto: él ayudaría a Ash por un tiempo y se iría con su pareja otra vez. Solo una pequeña desviación antes de volver a su vida normal.

Pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado totalmente: Ash era un entrenador con experiencia, Misty actuaba diferente, Brock no estaba allí para darle un pañuelo y tratar de convencerlo de hacer dobles citas, y no había ningún Butterfree allí esperándolos. _Ella_ no estaba allí para esperarlo a él. No había nada familiar con esta situación. Había perdido la normalidad de su vida para siempre. La había perdido _a ella_ para siempre. Y no pudo estar allí cuando lo necesitaron.

Se quedó mirando la distancia, apretando sus pequeños puños. Mientras tanto, Ash y Pikachu veían a Butterfree con preocupación. Pikachu intercambió miradas con su entrenador.

\- _Te dije que quedarnos aquí era una mala idea._

Ash se ajustó la gorra, sin decir ni una palabra. Realmente no se esperaba que terminaran de vuelta en ese lugar: él, Misty e Iris acababan de despertar y se dirigían al pueblo más cercano, hasta que Butterfree reconoció el área y voló hacia el risco donde él y los otros Butterfrees se habían reunido para encontrar a sus parejas. ¿No era eso de camino a Ciudad Saffron City la última vez? ¿Habría sido un efecto de los cambios en la línea temporal? ¿O simplemente su sentido de la dirección era así de malo?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio cuenta que ninguna de estas preguntas importaba realmente. Sabía que Butterfree probablemente se sentía culpable y se estaba autocastigando y no quería hacer sufrir más a su amigo. Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro, y Ash se acercó a su segundo Pokémon. Se inclinó para ponerse a su nivel.

\- Hey, deberíamos irnos. Misty e Iris deben estar preocupadas.

\- _Claro, Misty e Iris. Tiene sentido. –_ Butterfree siguió mirando hacia el frente.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Ash parpadeó ante su respuesta.

\- _No._ – Su mirada seguía fija en el horizonte. Ash frunció el cejo, tratando de ponerle la mano en la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- _Mi pareja y todos los demás que se reunían aquí fueron capturados por criminales. Quizás haya sido esa misma mujer J. Por supuesto que todo está bien._ – Esquivó la mano y miró a Ash con evidente rabia. – _Pero eso no importa, a ti no te afecta, ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Butterfree? – Ash tragó en seco cuando su Pokémon voló directo a su cara.

\- _¿A quién le importa si todos los demás teníamos vidas perfectamente felices? ¡Vamos a arrastrarlos a aventuras locas de todos modos!_ – exclamó Butterfree, poniéndose aún más furioso.

\- Yo nunca quise que pasara nada de esto…

\- _¡¿Entonces por qué me arrastraste de vuelta?! ¡Podrías simplemente haberme dejado vivir mi nueva vida en paz!_ – Ash se quedó sin palabras, todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia el suelo. Butterfree le dio la espalda. – _No me importa si no quieres ayudarme, ¡los encontraré yo mismo!_

Butterfree se elevó sin decir una palabra más, volando en dirección hacia el mar. Ash se dio cuenta de esto y corrió hasta donde pudo, viendo como su Pokémon volvía a irse una vez más.

\- ¡Butterfree, espera! ¡Regresa aquí! – gritó Ash tan fuerte como podía.

Sin importar cuanto lo llamara Ash, Butterfree siguió aleteando lo más fuerte que pudo, mirando con furia el cielo. Ya había salvado antes a todos los Butterfrees, podría volver a hacerlo. Sin importar cuán difícil fuera.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Butterfree no supo por cuánto tiempo voló antes de caer rendido en una isla rocosa. Podrían haber sido solo unos minutos, o incluso horas, no tenía idea.

Lo que sí pudo notar, sin embargo, fue que esta isla se le hacía enormemente familiar. Era uno de los pocos puntos de descanso para los Butterfrees que cruzaban el océano, y el lugar donde él y su pareja pasaron su primera noche juntos. O al menos, donde DEBERÍAN haberlo hecho.

Butterfree se quedó viendo hacia el suelo. No tenía tiempo para deprimirse, tenía que encontrar a los otros Butterfrees, y rápido. Se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse y volvió a agitar sus alas para tratar de volver hacia el mar. Y de nuevo el aliento le falló y volvió a caer. Al darse cuenta de sus propios límites, otras duras verdades lo golpearon en la cara.

¿Quién habría capturado a todos los demás Butterfrees? Podría haber sido esa Cazadora Hunter J tanto como el Equipo Rocket, o simplemente cazadores furtivos. E incluso si supiera quién fue el villano, no tenía manera de saber a dónde se los llevó. No tenía ninguna pista, y por lo que sabía, ELLA podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Butterfree pateó furioso el suelo, ignorando el dolor. Alguien tan pequeño y frágil como él no podría llegar muy lejos. Sus ojos se fijaron en las rocas, mientras los recuerdos pasaban frente a él rápidamente. Ahora nunca pondrían sus huevos, no podrían ver como nacían sus bebés, ni tampoco podrían enseñarles a volar cuando evolucionaran. Toda la felicidad que compartieron se había ido para siempre, sin oportunidad alguna de recuperarla.

Habría tenido tiempo de castigarse a sí mismo de no ser porque en ese instante escuchó un grito. Sobresaltado, se puso de pie a pesar del dolor que sentía y voló en esa dirección, para encontrarse con varios Fearows volando alrededor de otro Butterfree, que yacía en el suelo herido, sosteniendo cerca del pecho varias bayas Oran. Frunciendo el cejo, tomó ventaja de que los depredadores estaban muy ocupados con su presa actual para prestarle atención y voló encima de ellos en círculos, soltando una buena dosis de Somnífero, haciendo que se desplomaran dormidos sobre las rocas un instante después. El Butterfree lastimado miró hacia arriba confundido para ver como su salvador aterrizaba junto a él y se le acercaba.

 _\- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

- _S-sí… eso creo._ – dijo el otro, asintiendo temblorosamente y recogiendo algunas de las bayas que se le cayeron. En ese punto fue que Butterfree notó que tenía marcas de quemaduras y cortes en las alas, e inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

\- _Te ves bastante golpeado. –_ le otro Butterfree miró sus alas por un segundo antes de volver a recoger sus bayas.

\- _Nada que algo de tiempo y buena comida no arreglen. Quedé mucho peor cuando escapé de esa cazadora. –_ le respondió. El Butterfree de Ash retrocedió al oír esto.

 _\- ¿Cazadora? ¿Eras uno de los Butterfrees que se reunieron en el risco?_

\- _Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Tú no?_ – El otro lo miró con extrañeza.

 _\- "Sí, lo era."_ – pensó Butterfree, pero después de unos segundos, negó con la cabeza. – _No, tuve… tuve un problema con mi entrenador y me fui. –_ Voló más cerca del otro para hacerle algunas preguntas. – _¿Sabes a dónde se fueron? ¿Hay otros como tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Y además…?_

\- _Hey, cálmate. –_ dijo el otro, retrocediendo. – _¿Por qué estás tan alterado?_

\- _¡Esto es importante! ¡Por favor dime lo que sepas!_

\- _Está bien, está bien. –_ suspiró mientras asentía. – _Tranquilízate. Te diré lo que sé, pero primero es mejor que nos alejemos de esos Fearows asesinos._

Butterfree se dio la vuelta, viendo como algunos de los Fearows empezaban a moverse de nuevo. Se puso un poco pálido ante el pensamiento y asintió también, así que alzaron el vuelo y se alejaron a toda prisa.

Los dos Pokémon Insectos volaron alrededor de toda la isla rocosa, hasta llegar a una pequeña entrada, apenas lo suficientemente grande para que un Butterfree adulto atravesara por ella, rodeada de rocas afiladas por todos lados. El lugar perfecto para esconderse de depredadores.

\- _Aquí estamos, mi pareja y yo nos escondimos aquí. –_ le dijo el otro mientras aterrizaban adentro. Mirando sus alas, frunció el cejo. – _Casi nos atrapa un Salamence que usaba esa cazadora, tenemos suerte de no haber perdido nuestras alas._

Butterfree también aterrizó, con la cara ensombreciéndosele. Un Salamence, solo podría haber sido de la Cazadora J, lo que significaba que tanto ella como su pareja podrían estar todavía en Kanto. Intentó no pensar demasiado en las complicaciones de esto, ya habría tiempo después. El otro se aproximó a la entrada, apartándose para dejarlo pasar.

\- _Ponte cómodo, mi pareja y yo ya íbamos a comer. Te daré los detalles mientras comemos algunas bayas jugosas._

\- _Gracias._

Butterfree entró por el pasaje, encontrándose con una cueva relativamente grande. No estaba realmente de humor para ponerse a charlar, pero necesitaba cualquier información que el otro Butterfree y su pareja pudieran darle. Era la única manera de encontrar a su…

Cuando Butterfree miró adelante, se quedó congelado. Enfrente de él se encontraba una Butterfree hembra, similar a cualquier otra excepto por un solo detalle: donde todo su cuerpo debería ser púrpura, el de ella era rosa.

Era ella. Era su pareja. El amor de su vida. Su cuerpo tembló, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a abrazarla, tan fuerte como pudo.

\- _¡Estás bien!_ – le dijo con alegría. – _¡Cómo me alegro de verte! ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que…!_

Una bofetada con el ala lo hizo callarse. Butterfree retrocedió y al darse la vuelta, su pareja lo estaba viendo con ojos asesinos.

\- _¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¡Jamás te había visto en toda mi vida! –_ le dijo frunciendo el cejo, y preparándose para atacarlo.

Butterfree se quedó congelado, y finalmente entendió. Cuando se conocieron por primera vez ella reaccionó igual, y este era su primer encuentro en esta línea temporal. Él la conocía bien, pero ella no tenía idea de quién era él.

\- _Perdón._ – dijo mirando hacia sus pies. – _Te… te confundí con alguien más._

Su pareja hizo una mueca de disgusto, dándose la vuelta hacia el otro lado mientras iba por algo. Butterfree suspiró, pero volvió a mirar hacia adelante: lo importante era que el amor de su vida estaba a salvo. Solo tenía que volver a ganarse su corazón de nuevo, y todo estaría bien.

O eso creía, hasta que otra realización lo golpeó. Los únicos en esa cueva eran ellos dos y él. Butterfree realmente esperaba que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. En ese instante, el otro Butterfree apareció, trayendo unas cuantas bayas más en las manos. Al observarlos se rio un poco.

\- _Muy bien, veo que ya se presentaron. –_ Dejó las bayas en el suelo y empezó a abrazar a su pareja. Miró después a Butterfree, y dijo lo inevitable. – _Ella es mi pareja. Escapamos de esa cazadora juntos._

Butterfree cayó sobre sus pies, apretando los párpados con rabia. Su temor se había vuelto realidad, y no tenía idea de qué decir o hacer. El otro Butterfree y "su" pareja se sorprendieron de esto antes de aproximársele poco después.

\- _Hey, ¿te sientes bien? –_ preguntó el macho. Butterfree asintió, volviendo a ponerse de pie. Respiró lentamente, todavía con la cabeza gacha.

\- _Sí. Solo… un poco mareado, es todo._

\- _Entonces comamos algunas bayas primero. No se puede conversar con el estómago vacío. –_ El otro se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba hacia la comida.

Butterfree se sentó, mirando al amor de su vida junto a… él, mientras recogían las bayas. Cada uno agarró una y empezaron a comer. Mientras el Butterfree de Ash masticaba una baya Oran, seguía pasando la mirada entre su pareja y el otro, todavía abrumado. El otro macho aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención.

\- _De acuerdo, en resumen, esto fue lo que pasó. –_ le dijo entre bocados. – _Había decenas de Butterfrees por todas partes, igual que cada año. Algunos tuvieron suerte de encontrar a sus parejas de inmediato, mientras que otros, como yo, tuvieron problemas._

\- _Estabas siendo una peste muy molesta. –_ gruñó la rosa. – _Mira que ponerte a bailar frente a cada Butterfree que se te cruzara, tanto machos como hembras. No me sorprende que nadie te quisiera._

\- _Qué dura. –_ replicó el otro haciendo una mueca, pero asintió. – _Pero sí, ya estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando mi señora aquí me dio una buena bofetada. Y entonces fue que apareció la cazadora._ – Se quedó viendo hacia el suelo fijamente. – _Era una mujer humana, de pelo plateado, e iba montada encima de un Salamence. Empezó a cortarnos el escape lanzándonos Lanzallamas por todas partes, y luego usó una especie de rayo para petrificarnos._

Butterfree hundió sus pequeñas manos, exprimiendo la baya Oran. Definitivamente esa era J. Un escalofrío le bajó la espina de solo imaginar cómo fue. El otro volvió a levantar la mirada con una expresión seria en la cara.

- _No iba a permitir eso. Traté de reunir a otros Butterfrees y que entre todos le disparáramos Rayos de Señal, pero ese Salamence ni se inmutó ante los ataques. Intentamos escapar, y a mí me dieron un Lanzallamas en la cara por las molestias, pero no dejé que eso me detuviera._

\- _Siguió adelante, tratando de llevarse a todos los Butterfrees que pudo con él. –_ asintió la rosa. – _Pero al final solo pudo salvarme a mí._

\- _Lo intenté. Honestamente, me alegro de haber al menos salvado a alguien. –_ le sonrió. – _Pero lo más importante, me alegra de haberte salvado a ti._

\- _Je. Viendo lo valiente que fuiste, eso me hizo apreciar que tenías un lado bueno después de todo._

La Butterfree rosa se rio, y los dos intercambiaron miradas. El Butterfree de Ash los miró con molestia. Conocía a su pareja lo suficiente para leerla con la mirada, y podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Le agradaba, y estaba feliz. Fijó entonces la mirada en el otro, y se sintió todavía más furioso por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese otro a reemplazarlo? Esto estaba mal, completamente mal.

\- _Y eso fue todo. Mi pareja y yo caímos en esta isla, y hemos estado atrapados aquí tratando de recuperar nuestras fuerzas para cruzar el océano. –_ Le echó una mirada a sus alas quemadas, y luego hacia el Butterfree de Ash. – _Ahora, ¿puedes decirme por qué te interesaba tanto?_

Butterfree miró hacia abajo, tomando otra baya. Luego de desahogar sus penas en una baya Pecha, decidió inventarse una mentira.

\- _Ya me había encontrado una pareja, pero decidimos ir por separado antes de reunirnos en el risco para cruzar el océano. Ella debió llegar antes que yo. –_ Hizo una pausa, mirando por un instante a la Butterfree rosa. – _No la he visto desde entonces._

\- _Ya veo. Lamento escuchar eso. –_ El otro inclinó la cabeza. – _¿Cómo era?_

\- _De hecho, se parecía mucho a la tuya. –_ Se quedó viéndola, mientras lo invadía una ola de nostalgia. – _También era rosa. Un poco dura a veces, pero amable por dentro. Fue difícil ganármela, pero una dulzura total una vez que logré impresionarla._

La Butterfree rosa le dio una mirada de sorpresa, mientras el otro se reía.

\- _Pues vaya, qué coincidencia. Seguramente también comió muchas bayas Pinkan, ¿verdad?_ – Agarró otra baya para comérsela. – _Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, puedo asegurarte que no había ningún otro Butterfree rosa aquel día. Tu pareja debe estar bien._

Butterfree apretó los puños. Por supuesto que ella estaba bien, después de todo, ÉL se la había robado. Qué fácil se le hacía hablar cuando él era la causa del problema. Pero el otro no pareció ver la rabia en sus ojos, ya que intercambió una mirada con la rosa. Asintieron, y después miró al Butterfree de Ash.

\- _Creo que saldré un rato, necesito estirar mis alas. ¿Quieres acompañarme? –_ le preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Butterfree asintió con la cabeza.

\- _Claro._

\- _Muy bien. –_ Se volvió hacia su pareja. – _Vigila que no vengan los Fearows, querida._

\- _Lo haré._

Los dos Butterfrees volaron una distancia corta hacia unas rocas cercanas. Aterrizando en extremos opuestos, ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el mar y el cielo, evitando hacer contacto visual. Mientras el otro estaba relajado, el de Ash trataba sin mucho éxito de darle un sentido a lo que estaba pensando. El otro llamó su atención agitando las alas.

\- _¿En qué estás pensando?_

\- _Nada_. – Butterfree desvió la mirada.

\- _Eso siempre significa algo. Es tu pareja, ¿verdad?_

\- _Tal vez._

\- _Ya he estado allí. Tengo montones de historias con otros Butterfrees. Algunos murieron, otros rompieron conmigo y otros se fueron sin siquiera decirme por qué. Empezaba a preguntarme si algún día encontraría a una pareja para mí._ – Suspiró mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Después volvió su atención hacia el Butterfree de Ash. – _Lo que intento decir es que, solo porque aquel que creas que es el amor de tu vida se haya ido, no quiere decir que tu vida haya terminado. Siempre puedes encontrar a alguien más y divertirte por el camino. Tienes toda una vida por delante._

Butterfree siguió haciendo una mueca de rabia, mirando con ojos asesinos al otro. Este le replicó con una risa nerviosa.

\- _Perdón, nunca fui bueno para dar discursos motivadores. –_ Suspiró y adoptó una expresión seria. – _El asunto es que, solo porque algo malo haya pasado, no quiere decir que nunca podrás seguir adelante. Hay cosas que pasan y no puedes evitarlas, pero no debes dejar que eso te defina._

Butterfree tuvo que romper el contacto visual en ese momento. Qué fácil podía ser tratar de animar a alguien cuando eras el que causaba todo ese dolor en primer lugar. Le echó una mirada al otro. Si quisiera, podría fácilmente ponerlo a dormir y arrojarlo al océano para que se ahogara. Con todos los Fearows que había alrededor, podría decir simplemente que fue uno de ellos que lo mató. Y con él fuera de su camino, podría recuperar a su pareja. Una oportunidad perfecta…

Butterfree miró hacia abajo, suspirando. ¿A quién quería engañar? No se atrevería a hacer eso. Este sujeto de verdad parecía agradable, y había visto que su pareja se había dado cuenta de esto. Se veía más feliz de lo que Butterfree recordaba haberla visto jamás, y eso solo quería decir una cosa: tal vez le gustara más su reemplazo de lo que llegó a amarlo a él, y no podía entristecerla de ese modo. Tuvo que suprimir sus lágrimas mientras veía hacia las olas.

El otro Butterfree se le acercó, aterrizando en la misma roca. Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- _Por cierto, mi pareja y yo planeábamos intentar cruzar el océano en un par de horas. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?_ – le preguntó. Butterfree lo observó, pero negó con la cabeza.

\- _Gracias, pero no. No quiero molestarlos en su viaje. –_ Miró hacia la distancia. – _Hay algo más que tengo que hacer._

\- _Je, ya entiendo._ – El otro se rio y se encogió de hombros. – _Como quieras. Es una lástima, pareces un tipo agradable y divertido, alguien con quien pasar un buen rato._

\- _Gracias. –_ Una sonrisa débil iluminó el rostro de Butterfree. El otro se la devolvió y de nuevo fijó su atención de vuelta en la cueva.

\- _De acuerdo, volvamos adentro. Tenemos algunas preparaciones que hacer._

Butterfree asintió, y los dos volvieron sin decir ni una palabra más.

 **...**

Luego de tomarse el tiempo para descansar y prepararse, el trío de Butterfrees ahora estaban de pie fuera de la cueva, mirando hacia el mar que se extendía frente a ellos.

\- _Muy bien, creo que aquí nos despedimos. –_ El otro Butterfree tomó un profundo respiro. Su pareja le dio una mirada de preocupación.

\- _¿Seguro que tus alas podrán soportarlo? –_ le preguntó. Este asintió en respuesta.

\- _Ya antes he volado en peores condiciones. Y ya descansé lo suficiente. –_ Le echó una mirada juguetona. – _Eso, y confío en que podrás cargarme si algo sucede, ¿verdad?_

\- _En ese caso, espero que sepas nadar._ – gruñó ella desviando la mirada.

\- _¡Hey, vamos!_ – El otro hinchó las mejillas, ofendido por ese comentario.

Butterfree suspiró mientras le daba a su pareja y al otro una última mirada. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que ser fuerte. El otro voló entonces hacia él.

\- _Fue un placer conocerte. De no ser por ti, esos Fearows podrían haberme matado_.

\- _Ni lo menciones. –_ Butterfree forzó una sonrisa. – _Lo que fuera por ayudar a un colega Butterfree y a su hermosa pareja._

Esto le ganó una mirada extraña de la Butterfree rosa por sus palabras. El otro sin embargo se rio un poco.

\- _A donde sea que vayas ahora, espero que te vaya bien._

\- _Igual para ustedes dos. –_ asintió Butterfree _._

La Butterfree rosa y el otro se prepararon para emprender el vuelo. Pero en ese momento, otro sonido de aleteo hizo eco cerca de ellos. Y a darse la vuelta, una parvada de Fearows venía directo hacia ellos. Se quedaron congelados.

\- _Oh, diablos._ – dijo el otro.

Butterfree miró desafiante a los pájaros, y echando una última mirada a los otros dos, avanzó y despegó para encararlos.

\- _Váyanse ya. Yo me encargaré de esto. –_ les dijo preparando sus otros dos saltaron, y empezaron a sudar frío.

\- _¿Estás…?_

\- _¡No hay tiempo! ¡VÁYANSE!_

El otro quiso protestar, pero finalmente él y su pareja empezaron a volar hacia el mar. El Butterfree de Ash fijó su atención en los Fearows, mandando una enorme cantidad de polvo de Somnífero en su dirección. Pero esta vez se dispersaron, y ninguno de ellos cayó dormido. Butterfree frunció el cejo, esperaba una solución rápida y fácil, pero al parecer tendría que pelear duro contra ellos. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar en azul claro, rodeando a los Fearows y empujándolos lejos.

Unos cuantos lograron liberarse de su control y se lanzaron a la carga con un Pico Taladro, pero Butterfree los repelió usando Ráfaga, y luego con Disparo de Seda, amarró a los que quedaban, volviendo a enfocarse en los que todavía seguían atrapados por la Confusión. Aunque algunos consiguieron liberarse con esfuerzo y golpearlo, Butterfree les devolvió el favor golpeándolos más fuerte. No podía fallar ahora, su pareja merecía un final feliz, no importaba que no fuese con él.

Mientras seguían alejándose, la Butterfree rosa no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección. Hasta ese momento, le había parecido un idiota llorón y extraño, pero al ver como se esforzaba tanto por protegerlos, sintió algo extraño en su interior, algo que nunca antes había sentido, y no estaba segura de cómo describirlo.

\- _¿Te pasa algo? –_ preguntó el otro.

\- _No… no es nada. –_ le respondió, dejando de lado esos pensamientos _. – Sigamos adelante._

Echándole una última mirada a su nuevo amigo, los dos continuaron adelante para cruzar el océano. Butterfree siguió luchando valientemente, decidido a repeler a cualquier Fearow que tratara de llegar hacia ellos, usando Confusión cuando intentaban pasarlo de largo y lanzándolos unos contra otros de maneras cada vez más creativas. Ninguno de ellos se le iba a escapar de ninguna manera.

Al ver caer al último Fearow inconsciente sobre las rocas, Butterfree descendió en el suelo, exhausto y tratando de recuperar su aliento. Solo unos segundos después fue que se dio cuenta que ya había ganado. Rápidamente miró hacia el océano, viendo solo un par de pequeños puntos que se perdían en la distancia. Se quedó viéndolos hasta que desaparecieron completamente, finalmente dejando que las lágrimas bajaran por su cara, llorando en silencio.

\- _Adiós…_ – dijo Butterfree limpiándose los ojos, volteando en la otra dirección y volviendo a alzar el vuelo.

Quizás tardara mucho en llegar de regreso al risco, pero ya no podía perder más tiempo. Después de todo, había alguien más que lo estaba esperando en ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **Varias horas después…**_

Ash no se había movido de ese lugar desde entonces, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Pikachu seguía cerca de él, dándole una mirada de preocupación a su amigo.

\- _Ash, ya vámonos. No va a regresar. –_ le dijo jalándole los jeans.

\- Sí lo hará. Sé que Butterfree no me dejará esta vez.

Pikachu se quedó observando a su entrenador. Después de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tuvieron que soportar en esta nueva realidad, verlo optimista de nuevo era algo bueno, pero no estaba seguro de si sería lo más apropiado en ese caso. Suspiró y se sentó junto a él, mirando también hacia el mar.

Fue en ese momento que los dos oyeron un aleteo en el viento. Al levantar la mirada, Ash sonrió de ver que su Pokémon Insecto-Volador empezaba a aparecer frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Butterfree! ¡Regresaste! – exclamó Ash, abriendo los brazos para atrapar a Butterfree apenas aterrizó. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza antes de mirarse a los ojos.

\- _Perdóname. Nada de lo que dije era cierto, estaba furioso. –_ Butterfree bajó la cabeza apenado.

\- No, perdóname tú a mí. – Ash negó con la cabeza. – Nunca quise causarte tanto dolor.

Los dos se miraron fijamente otra vez, mientras Ash bajaba su gorra ligeramente para cubrirse los ojos, dejando que Butterfree volviera a volar.

\- Si quieres irte, adelante, no te detendré. Lo único que me importa es que seas feliz. – le dijo sin saber qué esperar, pero se sorprendió de ver que Butterfree se lanzó a abrazarlo de nuevo, y le sonreía.

\- _No quiero volver a dejarte, Ash._ – le respondió con determinación. – _Alguien tiene que ayudarte a ganar esas medallas, ¿verdad? ¡Te lo debo por la última vez!_

Ash sonrió, volviendo a acomodarse la gorra, dándole a su primer Pokémon capturado una sonrisa.

\- Muy bien. – se dio la vuelta, levantando su puño. – Entonces vámonos. Siguiente parada: ¡el Club de Batallas! Se supone que hay uno en el siguiente pueblo.

Butterfree y Pikachu asintieron, siguiendo a Ash de camino a reunirse con Misty e Iris. Mientras se marchaban, Butterfree volvió a echar otra mirada hacia el mar. En ese momento solo esperaba que, sin importar lo que pasara, su pareja encontrara la felicidad que merecía. Aunque ya no pudiese estar con ella, todavía tenía algo más, alguien más por quien seguir adelante: y ese era Ash.

Se dio la vuelta, dejando atrás su vieja vida. Ahora tenía que mirar hacia adelante, y encarar con valor su nueva aventura.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Muy bien, gente, ya con esto queda el resultado. El de Butterfree ganó (y siendo sinceros, el de Gary todavía no está terminado XD). Este fue de hecho el primero de los oneshots centrados en un Pokémon de Ash en ser publicado (el mío de Snivy fue el segundo). Para referencias, los eventos de este ocurren durante el capítulo 15 de la historia principal, específicamente antes de las escenas en el Club de Batallas.

Se me hizo interesante que **Viroro-kun** haya representado a la Butterfree rosa con la personalidad que demostró durante ese episodio. En los pocos fics que he leído donde la representan, parecen haberse olvidado de que era realmente testaruda y agresiva, si hasta abofeteó al Butterfree de Ash cuando este intentaba impresionarla. Lo otro, por fin con esto ese capítulo se cierra, y al menos tiene el consuelo de saber que la Cazadora J no se la llevó a ella también. Y cuando se sintió tentado a quitar del medio al otro, qué fuerza tuvo para no ceder a sus impulsos. Me recuerda lo que pasó con Ash durante la batalla con Paul en la historia principal.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora, para la próxima sí será el de Gary. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, pirata, BRANDON369, MardGeer117** y **sonicmanuel.** Creo que el próximo lo encontrarán bastante interesante, pues me puso a reflexionar de un evento que me hizo poner realmente furioso en el anime (no creo que les cueste adivinar qué fue) y aunque no niego sigo molesto por ello, me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y aceptarlo o por lo menos tolerarlo, bajándome la mayor parte de la ira inicial. Nos veremos.


	9. Interludio de Gary

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Gary**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Gary Oak está en la mira de los reflectores. Tras varias capturas exitosas y muchas victorias, el ego del nieto del profesor Oak se topa con un veterano entrenador retirado. Pronto surge una interesante pregunta: ¿qué significa ser un Maestro Pokémon?

* * *

 _ **Ruta 13 de Kanto, en la mañana…**_

El enorme roedor marrón, Raticate, olfateaba en el aire, buscando olores en los árboles cercanos. Su amo, un muchacho de pelo castaño alzado en punta y vestido de azul, esperaba pacientemente los resultados, hasta que su Pokémon se quedó rígido, apuntando a la dirección de un arce.

\- Buen trabajo, Raticate. – felicitó Gary a su Pokémon, antes de sujetar su Pokédex y apuntarlo en dicha dirección.

 **\- TANGELA, EL POKÉMON DE LIANAS.** – Su Pokédex le mostró una imagen de una criatura redonda hecha de puras lianas y con pies rojos. – **TANGELA ESTÁ RODEADO DE LIANAS AL PUNTO QUE NADIE JAMÁS HA VISTO SU CUERPO INTERNO MIENTRAS ESTÁ VIVO. SI LE CORTAN UNA LIANA, VUELVE A CRECER RÁPIDAMENTE. NO TIENES ESTE POKÉMON REGISTRADO ENTRE TUS CAPTURAS**.

\- ¡Excelente! – declaró Gary señalando hacia el árbol. – ¡Raticate, Cabezazo!

\- ¡Ratta!

La rata se lanzó contra el árbol, golpeando el tronco con toda su fuerza. El arce se sacudió, mientras Tangela caía fuera de él, furioso y sacudiendo sus tentáculos para golpear a Raticate con ellos. Raticate evitó los golpes, agachándose y tensándose.

\- ¡Regresa, Raticate! – Gary recuperó a su Pokémon: lo tenía retirado de las batallas y lo usaba mayormente como ayudante de terreno, usando movimientos como Cabezazo, Poder Secreto, Corte y Golpe de Roca.

Al principio no se creía los comentarios de ese viejo capitán acerca de la utilidad de los dos últimos, pero se tuvo que tragar esa opinión cuando el valor de saber cortar matorrales y romper rocas terminó salvándole la vida. De cualquier manera, todavía tenía un Tangela por capturar.

\- ¡Ve, Golbat!

Al ver que le sacaron al enemigo natural de los Pokémon tipo Hierba, el Tangela siseó, antes de lanzar un polvo adormecedor.

\- ¡Dispérsalo con Aire Cortante! – replicó Gary.

Golbat agitó sus alas enviando unas pequeñas cuchillas azules de energía contra el Somnífero. El polvo se dispersó, y Tangela chocó de espaldas contra el árbol, estrellándose con un golpe seco. Gary dio un largo paso, después otro más, y lanzó una Super Bola. Esta golpeó al Tangela mientras comenzaba a forcejear, pero atrapó al Pokémon de lianas en su interior. Se sacudió y se sacudió… hasta que al fin se detuvo con un _***PING*.**_

\- **TANGELA CAPTURADO.** – declaró su Pokédex, mientras la Pokébola empezaba a desaparecer, teletransportándose al laboratorio de su abuelo.

\- Sabes, no puedo evitar preguntarme si hubiera podido hacer ese lanzamiento desde un poco más lejos. ¿Tú que piensas, Golbat? – le preguntó Gary a su Pokémon.

Golbat negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Gary frunció el cejo ante eso: el arte de arrojar las Pokébolas era una de sus áreas más débiles, particularmente para las capturas. Con sus Pokémon capturados podía hacerlo perfectamente bien, pero tratar de golpear algo para capturarlo todavía le daba problemas. Era una de las pocas áreas en las cuales Ash era mejor que él. Y Golbat lo sabía muy bien: le llevó cuatro Pokébolas antes de poder golpearla a ella cuando la atrapó en el Monte Luna cuando era una Zubat. No fue uno de sus mejores momentos, definitivamente.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 13 de Kanto, por la tarde…**_

Con un sombrero de paja cubriéndole la cabeza, Gary sostenía su caña de pescar en el agua, esperando a que algo mordiera el anzuelo. No hacía mucho, había logrado pescar un Horsea, que si bien por sí solo no era la gran cosa, él sabía que podía evolucionar en Kingdra. Con un poco de esfuerzo podría llegar a la Liga Índigo con un Pokémon raro de tipo Dragón, perfecto para luchar en el campo de agua. En caso de que no, no era una pérdida muy grande. Tenía muchos Pokémon, y podía crear equipos variados capaces de derrotar a lo que fuera que le viniera. Si no tenía un Kingdra para utilizar en el campo de agua, tendría muchas otras alternativas de donde elegir. Gyarados, Golduck, Magneton, Pidgeot, Fearow, Blastoise, un posible Seadra, Golbat… estaría listo para lo que fuera.

En eso, algo mordió el anzuelo. Enrollando el carrete para recoger el hilo, las aguas se apartaron para revelar a un Pokémon con forma de pez, redondo y cubierto de espinas.

\- ¡Qwill! – gritó lanzándose hacia él, con lo que claramente era un ataque de Embestida. Gary se quitó de en medio, sin querer soltando su caña, y el Pokémon inmediatamente se fue y la partió en dos con furia.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esas cañas no las regalan gurús extraños, me costó dinero! – gritó Gary, pero el Pokémon lo ignoró. Entretanto, su Pokédex empezó a trabajar.

 **\- QWILFISH, EL POKÉMON PEZ GLO** **BO.** **QWILFISH, IGUAL QUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS POKÉMON QUE VIVEN EN EL MAR NO TIENE UN RANGO DEFINIDO DE HÁ** **BITAT, AUNQUE SE LE ENCUENTRA** **MÁS COMÚNMENTE EN JOHTO, LAS ISLAS SEVII Y KALOS. ACTUALMENTE LOS INVESTIGADORES DE ALOLA ESTÁN PROCESANDO CON RETRASOS DE** **BIDO A MIGRACIONES DE** **WISHIWASHIS. QWILFISH PRINCIPALMENTE LUCHA INFLÁNDOSE CON AGUA, SIN ELLA SON MAYORMENTE INÚTILES.**

La opinión del Pokédex de Gary pareció verse reforzada cuando Qwilfish empezó a agitarse en tierra de manera bastante patética.

\- Muy bien, creo que no hará daño si te atrapo. Así como estás no puedes pelear de todos modos.

Gary caminó hacia el Qwilfish, tocándolo con una Bola Premier que consiguió gratis durante su último viaje al Pokémart, atrapando al pez. La bola se sacudió un poco, pero no duró mucho, y con un pitido ahora el pez espinoso era suyo. Con eso tenía otra opción para el campo de agua. Grandioso.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 13 de Kanto, tres días después…**_

Gary estaba de pie en fila junto con otros que habían entrado en este parque con un solo propósito. Capturar Pokémon de tipo Insecto y ganarse premios. A su lado estaba con orgullo su Blastoise, con mucha confianza. Después de todo, ¿contra quién tendría que competir?

Echando un ojo a la competencia, alcanzó a ver a un chico vestido de samurai con un Marowak, y a una chica que tenía aspecto de no ser de Kanto, con un Pokémon llamado Trubbish, según su Pokédex, que parecía como una bolsa de basura gorda. Había solo una persona a la cual tenía miedo que fuese a aparecerse, pero por fuerte para él, no había señal de ese chico pálido y silencioso, o de su pequeña porrista rubia en la distancia.

Quizás Ash pudiera darle un buen desafío ahora, pero el resultado todavía seguía siendo seguro.

\- Ahora, vamos a juzgar a los Pokémon que han capturado. – declaró el organizador del concurso, y con ello, todos dejaron salir a los bichos que capturaron a la vez. Los miró una, dos, y tres veces antes de hablar otra vez. – Ya he elegido a los ganadores, ¿están listos?

Gary sonrió. Claro, claro que estaba listo.

\- En tercer lugar, ¡Otoshi, que capturó a un Paras!

El chico disfrazado de samurai asintió, aceptando su lugar. Algunos aplaudieron.

\- En segundo lugar, ¡Kendra, que capturó un Weedle!

\- ¡Esto es maravilloso! – celebró la chica con el Trubbish, parecía orgullosa de sí misma. – ¡Mi último día en Kanto antes de volver a Virbank, y consigo un Pokémon nuevo!

\- "¿Virbank, eh? Eso está en Unova si mal no recuerdo." – pensó Gary. No era de extrañar que encontrara a un Weedle interesante.

\- Y ahora, el ganador del Concurso de Captura de Bichos es… ¡Gary Oak, por capturar un Pinsir! –Gary sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el organizador, que le dio un apretón de manos, mientras lo aplaudían los demás. – ¡Felicitaciones, muchacho! Ahora, como premio, puedes elegir una piedra evolutiva. ¿Cuál de todas quieres?

Sonriendo, Gary se fue directamente hacia la que quería. Ya lo sabía desde que entró.

* * *

 _ **Poco tiempo después…**_

\- ¡Blastoise! ¡Escaldar!

Tras su victoria en el concurso de captura de bichos, nada se sentía mejor que patearle el trasero a un novato. El ataque de agua hirviendo envió al Dodrio de su oponente volando por los aires, antes de caer al suelo retorciéndose y echando vapor.

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Diez victorias el día de hoy! ¡Gracias, muchas gracias, no hay mejor manera de celebrar mi victoria en ese concurso! ¡Así es como se tiene que ver un Maestro Pokémon!

Mientras el entrenador recogía a su Dodrio y se iba con el rabo entre las patas, Gary empezó a dejar que se le subieran los humos, como siempre le sucedía cada vez que ganaba.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¿Quién quiere ser el próximo?

\- ¿Qué tal yo, señor "Maestro Pokémon"?

Gary se dio la vuelta, y sus dos Pokémon hicieron lo mismo para encontrarse con un hombre mayor. No tan viejo como su abuelo, pero tendría que ser un veterano con por lo menos un par de décadas, años más, años menos. Tenía pelo oscuro y barba, usaba una chaqueta azul y blanca, y pantalones oscuros.

Aunque tenía cierta similitud con su idiota favorito y colega entrenador de Pueblo Paleta, no era tanto como para dejar salir ese discurso que tenía preparado en el caso de toparse con algún entrenador que pareciera demasiado una versión de mayor edad de Ash. Un Clefairy saltaba a su lado, posiblemente el más viejo que había visto, seguramente habría estado con el hombre por un largo, largo tiempo.

\- ¡Pues por mí excelente, viejo! – declaró Gary, mientras el hombre sonreía y sacaba dos de sus propias Pokébolas de su cinturón.

\- ¿Qué opinas de un dos contra dos?

\- ¡Adelante! ¡Growlithe, regresa! ¡Blastoise, tú sigues en el juego! ¡Y tú también, Kadabra!"

La tortuga con cañones en el caparazón se adelantó, y pronto se le unió el Pokémon marrón y amarillo maestro de las energías psíquicas, Kadabra.

\- ¡Chesnaught, Lilligant, yo los elijo! – declaró el hombre mientras lanzaba sus Pokébolas.

El primero era un Pokémon bastante grande, de color gris claro con líneas verdes, y un caparazón con espinas en la espalda. El segundo, parecía una planta con características como de una mujer elegante. Una enorme flor le adornaba la cabeza terminando en una forma como corona.

\- De acuerdo, tiene usted unos Pokémon muy interesantes. – admitió Gary. Este sujeto seguramente tenía su experiencia de entrenamiento, pero aun así confiaba en que lo derrotaría sin problemas. Por si las dudas, no haría daño ver qué tendría que decir su Pokédex de ellos.

- **CHESNAUGHT, EL POKÉMON DE ARMADURA ESPINOSA. CHESNAUGHT ES LA EVOLUCIÓN FINAL DE CHESPIN. SU CAPARAZÓN PUEDE RESISTIR EXPLOSIONES DE BOMBAS Y SUELE SER MUY PROTECTOR CON LOS SUYOS. LILLIGANT, EL POKÉMON FLOR Y LA FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE PETILIL. LILLIGANT ES CONOCIDO POR SIEMPRE LLENAR DE AMOR Y CARIÑO A LOS PETILILS A LOS QUE CUIDA. LILLIGANT ES MUY POPULAR ENTRE LAS CELEBRIDADES.**

Comparados con las dos imágenes de su Pokédex, la barba del Chesnaught se veía más espesa, y la Lilligant tenía un aspecto más maduro que la hacía verse más como Diantha que como la estrella de alguna comedia reciente. Seguramente los dos también tenían sus años.

\- Un par de Pokémon de tipo Hierba ya algo viejos, eso no es problema para mí. – declaró Gary, mientras se preparaba para darles sus órdenes.

\- Esto será interesante. Ese Blastoise y ese Kadabra se ven en muy buena forma. – El hombre se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando lo que parecía ser una enorme forma de oro sólido. Gary se quedó viendo, preguntándose qué tramaría. – ¿Quieres hacer una pequeña apuesta? Si ganas, te entrego esta pepita de oro que encontré hoy. Si yo gano, escucharás los relatos de un viejo veterano.

Cómo no. Aun si perdiera, que era improbable, tantos años de escuchar chácharas de viejo con su abuelo lo habían hecho inmune a ellas. Eso no sería un problema.

\- ¡Ese oro ya es mío! ¡Kadabra, usa Onda Trueno en Chesnaught! ¡Blastoise, Rayo de Hielo en Lilligant!

Energías eléctricas y de hielo empezaron a formarse en la cuchara de Kadabra y en los cañones de Blastoise.

\- ¡Lilligant, usa Danza de Mareo para esquivar! ¡Chesnaught, Protección!

Los dos Pokémon asintieron en perfecta sincronía: Lilligant empezó a brillar y empezó a bailar de tal modo que el Rayo de Hielo la pasó de largo. Entretanto, una esfera de energía azul se formó frente a Chesnaught, bloqueando la Onda Trueno.

\- Grrr… de acuerdo. ¡Blastoise usa Terremoto! ¡Kadabra, Protección!

Una esfera de energía protectora se formó alrededor de Kadabra mientras Blastoise pisoteaba el suelo, enviando una onda de choque por el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Arroja a Lilligant al aire, y contrarresta con tu propio Terremoto! – gritó el hombre.

Eso era una locura. ¿Este hombre acaso creía que podía detener un temblor con otro? Chesnaught asintió, antes de ponerle las manos a Lilligant para que la usara de apoyo. El Pokémon flor fue lanzado al aire, y Chesnaught pisoteó el suelo igual que Blastoise. Un temblor también salió de él y se encontró con el de Gary apenas a unos metros de llegarle a Chesnaught, neutralizándolo y volviendo hacia Blastoise.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Eso… ¡eso no debió haber pasado!

La onda de choque golpeó a Blastoise, enviando al Pokémon inicial de Gary al suelo y cayendo sobre su espalda indefenso. La Protección de Kadabra se disipó justo después de eso, justo en lo que Lilligant volvió a tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Ahora, Bola de Energía! – exclamó el hombre. Lilligant asintió, y empezó a formar una esfera de energía de color verde entre sus manos.

\- ¡Psicorrayo!

El ataque de energía salió desde la cuchara de Kadabra en cuanto Lilligant soltó su Bola de Energía. Esta atravesó el rayo y golpeó a Kadabra en todo el pecho. Su Pokémon psíquico salió volando directo hacia Blastoise. Kadabra rebotó por la colisión y se desmayó, aunque el golpe hizo que Blastoise pudiera volver a pararse. Lilligant aterrizó sobre el brazo estirado de Chesnaught, que volvió a ponerla en el suelo gentilmente. Ella asintió y se bajó de su brazo, quitándose el polvo de su "falda".

\- Oh, ¿tu Blastoise todavía sigue en el juego? Impresionante. – El hombre sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.

\- Blast…

\- ¿Todavía puedes pelear? – le preguntó Gary a su inicial, mientras retornaba a Kadabra. Blastoise asintió, y con eso en mente, Gary le apuntó a Chesnaught. – ¡Vamos a enseñarles, Blastoise! ¡Usa Onda Centrada!

Blastoise apuntó sus cañones hacia el Pokémon con púas, empezando a cargar energía amarilla en ellos.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – preguntó el hombre, hablando con su Chesnaught y Lilligant como si no le importara el ataque que ya venía. – ¿Contraatacamos con Bomba Semilla, o tal vez deberíamos hacer esa combinación de ataques que inicia con Campana Sanadora que hicimos con Remo en la Liga Kalos?

Lilligant pareció ponerse pensativa, mientras que Chesnaught se quedó viendo al hombre por unos cuantos segundos, para después darle una mirada extraña.

\- Oh… ya veo. ¿Quieres usar eso? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, adelante.

¿Hacer qué? No importaba, lo que fuera que estuviera planeando este viejo. Blastoise disparó la Onda Centrada, eso sería suficiente para hacerlo callarse. Chesnaught extendió un brazo, y un remolino de hojas y viento empezó a rodearlo. El hombre hizo el mismo movimiento, y en cuanto el ataque de Onda Centrada salió disparado fue bloqueado inexplicablemente. Gary y Blastoise simultáneamente dejaron caer sus mandíbulas cuando las hojas se disiparon, revelando a un Chesnaught con aspecto.

 **\- DESCONOCIDO, ERROR, ERROR.** – dijo el Pokédex, mientras el hombre hacía un movimiento como si diera un puñetazo.

\- ¡Chesnaught, Puño Drenador!

El Chesnaught salió corriendo de frente, golpeando a Blastoise en todo el medio del pecho, con más fuerza de la que Gary se esperaba, y ejecutando el mismo movimiento que el hombre. Blastoise salió volando por el campo de batalla, estrellándose contra varios árboles en el bosque cercano antes de volver a caer al suelo. No hacía falta un réferi que les dijera cuál había sido el resultado.

Mientras Chesnaught volvía a su estado normal, el hombre sonrió en su dirección, de una manera que Gary hizo que se sintiera algo incómodo.

\- Mi nombre es Casey Snagem. Ve a buscar a tu Blastoise y acompáñame. Tengo algunas lecciones que darte.

Al parecer, el hombre haría valer la apuesta que hicieron.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Tras una visita al Centro Pokémon, el hombre llevó a Gary a su casa. El muchacho se esperaba que esto no fuese una historia mal escrita por una chica unovana que no tenía idea de cómo hacer interludios románticos. Él era un futuro Maestro Pokémon, no un futuro maestro devorador de mal drama.

\- ¡Aquí estamos! – declaró el hombre mientras se ponían enfrente de una casa bastante grande al borde de una playa, aunque esta playa era más rocosa que arenosa. Había variedad árboles diferentes bordeando la propiedad, y basándose los árboles abrían camino para ir hacia la casa, Gary podía asumir que dicha propiedad tendría unos cuantos acres de terreno.

Clefairy rebotó hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero falló miserablemente y el hombre sacudió la cabeza.

\- Clefairy, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No podemos dejar que otro soldado del Equipo Rocket vuelva a meterse. La Oficial Jenny casi me levantó cargos por mandar al tipo al hospital luego que Houndoom lo quemó. Solo necesito la llave.

\- ¿Ahora me va a decir que la guarda debajo de una roca o una alfombra? – preguntó Gary, notando que el hombre no estaba registrando sus bolsillos.

El hombre se rio, y extendió la mano de manera dramática, haciendo que se agitaran los arbustos cercanos.

\- No hay necesidad de eso, tengo a mi Klefki.

\- ¿Su qué?

Gary recibió su respuesta cuando otro Pokémon al que nunca antes había visto salió de entre los arbustos y flotó hacia su mano. Parecía un llavero flotante y vivo, y estaba adornado con una gran variedad de llaves.

 **\- KLEFKI, EL POKÉMON LLAVERO. LOS KALOSIANOS USAN A LOS KLEFKIS PARA QUE LES GUARDEN SUS LLAVES POR SEGURIDAD. LOS KLEFKIS SALVAJES OCASIONALMENTE SUELEN ROBARSE LAS LLAVES QUE SE ENCUENTRAN, CON LO QUE SE ASEGURAN DE QUE LOS CERRAJEROS EN KALOS NUNCA SE QUEDAN SIN TRABAJO.** – le informó el Pokédex, mientras el llavero flotaba hacia Clefairy, que todavía trataba de forzar la puerta. Finalmente desistió cuando Klefki se metió y empezó a jugar con la cerradura.

\- Sí, Klefki. Perfecto para asegurarse que nadie deje caer jamás una llave donde no debe. – dijo el hombre mientras la puerta se abría.

El interior de la casa se veía bastante acogedor. En la entrada había un colgadero lleno de varias chaquetas, gorras y sombreros. Entre estos había incluso uno de color rojo con un listón negro, y un gorro de lana blanco que se veía más para abrigarse la cabeza en clima frío que para verse a la moda. El pasillo estaba enmarcado de fotos de lo que parecían logros pasados: varias ligas y equipos aparecían en cada portarretrato. Algunos de ellos mostraban a otras personas en ellos: en una estaba una versión más joven del hombre con una chica rubia mostrando unos listones de Concursos Pokémon, junto con un Feebas y un Baltoy. Otro mostraba al hombre teniendo un apretón de manos con un entrenador de pelo púrpura después de un encuentro de una Liga Pokémon, aunque Gary no pudo determinar quién había ganado la pelea. Detrás de los dos se veía parcialmente un tablero, aunque había sido puesto era para la foto y no para dar información de la batalla. Desde allí, Gary podía ver que el pelimorado tenía en su equipo a Bibarel, Swalot, Staraptor y Drapion, y el hombre tenía a Ledian, Exploud, Purugly y Chatot.

Una tercera foto se veía más moderna: el hombre aparecía junto con una mujer más o menos de su edad y cinco niñas, presumiblemente sus hijas. Una tenía el pelo corto en una coleta de lado y se veía algo marimacha. La segunda tenía dos mechones largos cayéndole por las sienes y una bandana. La tercera llevaba el gorro blanco de lana que vio en la entrada. La cuarta tenía el pelo tan largo y espeso que Gary no quiso imaginarse cuánto tardaría en peinárselo. La última, tenía el pelo corto y llevaba el sombrero rojo que vio antes. Todas se parecían a la mujer de una forma u otra.

Los dos se encontraron en una sala, con dos enormes sillones y un sofá con una mesa larga en todo el centro. Había muchos libros y revistas regados por la mesa, mientras que en el sofá descansaba un enorme gato gris, un Purugly, recostado en su espalda ocupando todo el espacio posible. Al lado del sillón dormía el Houndoom que había mencionado antes, con el hocico algo gris por la edad. Viendo a su alrededor, Gary alcanzó a ver a otros cuantos Pokémon: un Castform flotaba cerca de la ventana, cambiando de forma, primero viéndose como una burbuja roja como un sol y luego como una gota de lluvia gigantesca. Un Xatu estaba en una esquina completamente quieto: comportamiento totalmente normal aunque todavía algo escalofriante, y cerca de donde daba el sol junto a otra ventana, había un Sunflora, aunque de un color más dorado que el verde usual.

\- Siéntete como en casa, aunque ten cuidado. Cualquier Pokémon que veas aquí es mío: tengo un bloqueador de límite de Pokébolas conectado al router de mi Wi-Fi, así que verás más de seis. Son inofensivos, solo no se te ocurra hacer nada que los pueda molestar. No quite a Purugly de esa silla que tanto le gusta. No trates de entrar a las habitaciones de mis hijas: a Drampa no le gusta eso y lo entrené para que reaccione de manera agresiva si algún chico intenta meterse allí. Y mi Sunflora… bueno, de momento no se me ocurre nada con ella. Toma asiento.

Gary se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, echando una mirada por la habitación y encontrándose con una repisa que mostraba varios juegos de medallas encima de un escritorio. Había seis juegos de ocho medallas, y uno de cuatro con un trofeo que Gary no reconoció. Se veían diferentes de las otras, pues todas tenían un tema como de conchas marinas.

\- Oh, sí, mis medallas. Lindas, ¿no? – dijo el hombre, con cierta nostalgia que a Gary se le hizo familiar de su propio abuelo. – Siempre las recuerdo, cada una de ellas con aprecio. Esa Medalla Alma la gané durante la primera parte de mi viaje derrotando a Koga. Mi Slowbro, Magby y Doduo derrotaron a su Venomoth, Golbat, y su… ahora no recuerdo bien, creo que fue un Muk o un Weezing, pero el caso es que lo vencí. Esa Medalla Glaciar fue por derrotar a Pryce en Johto. Y déjame darte un consejo: si alguna vez vas a Johto, evítalo a toda costa. Es un gruñón malhumorado.

\- "Claro, evitaré a un líder de gimnasio que obviamente usa un tipo con toneladas de debilidades, solo porque un viejo raro me lo dice." - pensó.

\- Utilicé al Houndoom que tienes al lado para vencerlo, junto con mi Girafarig… pero supongo que no querrás que recapitule cada elemento de mi pasado. Vamos al grano directamente. Dime, ¿tú lees?

Gary estaba seguro de que esa línea estaba mal de alguna manera. Según él recordaba, debería ser, "Dime, ¿tú sangras?"

\- Tengo curiosidad. ¿Alguna vez leíste el libro "Para ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más"? – El hombre hizo énfasis en el subtítulo, más como parte de la pregunta que como parte del título del libro.

\- He escuchado de él, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de leerlo. Tengo entendido que lo escribió un sujeto llamado Casey Snagem…

A Gary se le fue la voz al darse cuenta que el hombre que tenía enfrente era de hecho el autor de ese famoso Best-seller de Castelia Times. En su defensa, la mente del muchacho todavía seguía concentrada en lo que había pasado durante la pelea. En serio, ¿qué diablos tenía aquel Chesnaught? Snagem exhaló un suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que tardó el muchacho en darse cuenta de quién era.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene vender millones de copias como parte de un gran debate moral si nadie te reconoce? Tal vez debería dejarme crecer un bigote de novelista distinguido…

Con las últimas palabras, todos los Pokémon cercanos levantaron la cabeza y le echaron una mirada asesina, encabezados por su Clefairy. Las seis Pokébolas de su cinturón se abrieron, y rápidamente se les unieron Chesnaught y Lilligant, al igual que un Swampert, Magmortar, Dodrio, y Stantler, todos de edad avanzada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre todos se ponen del lado de mi esposa con eso? – se quejó. En ese instante todos dejaron de mirarlo, y fueron a buscar algún sitio en la habitación para dejarse caer y escuchar o ponerse a dormir, cada uno con su propio nivel de dignidad: Lilligant se fue al sillón más lejano sentándose en él como si fuera un trono, mientras que Swampert se dejó caer con un golpe seco al suelo y empezó a roncar.

\- Como sea, hoy estabas hablando acerca de ser un futuro Maestro Pokémon. Quiero aclararte que no es que piense que no puedes conseguirlo: ciertamente tienes talento para lograrlo. Solo me pregunto, ¿qué significa ser un Maestro Pokémon para ti?

\- Un gran entrenador, ¿qué no es obvio? – replicó Gary, como si el hombre le hubiese preguntado si el cielo era azul.

\- Sí, pero según tú, ¿qué hace grande a un entrenador? En mi viaje, esa pregunta sola causó cinco peleas en bares en Sinnoh, tres de las cuales fueron con un viejo rival mío llamado Reggie, aunque él fue quien las empezó la mayoría de las veces.

\- Un gran entrenador gana sus combates. – respondió Gary. Casey levantó una ceja ante su respuesta.

\- Pero entonces, ¿cuándo se vuelve grande un entrenador? ¿En qué momento es que las victorias equivalen a maestría? – le preguntó Casey. Gary trató de responder, pero de pronto se encontró sin poder dar una respuesta a eso. – Puedes tomarte tu tiempo, me gusta ver a la gente sacando sus conclusiones y cómo llegan a ellas, incluso si estoy en desacuerdo con ellas.

Casey dejó que Gary reflexionara en la pregunta con calma. El cuarto permaneció en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que Gary pudo dar con una respuesta que le gustaba lo suficiente.

\- Bueno, un Maestro Pokémon tiene que ser realmente bueno. Un Maestro Pokémon tiene que ser alguien que gana una Liga Pokémon. No tiene que ser Campeones o del Alto Mando, pero más o menos tienen que estar a ese nivel.

Gary sentía que esa era la mejor respuesta. Después de todo, era algo exclusivo, pero no tanto como para ser inalcanzable. Casey asintió, pero fue más como si dijera "entiendo", que si fuera que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía.

\- Entonces, según tu opinión, ¿los únicos dignos de ser llevar el título de Maestros Pokémon son los que ganan una liga? ¿Asumo que te refieres a una de las mayores, y no a una más especializada como la Liga Naranja o la Copa Remolino? – volvió a preguntar Casey, y Gary asintió. – Muchos están de acuerdo con tu visión, Gary. Ciertamente no es una mala visión, de hecho es una de las tres principales escuelas de pensamiento en el tema. Hay otras un poco más especializadas, como que un Maestro tiene que capturar a todos los Pokémon, o que hay que ser miembro del Alto Mando o Campeón para ser un Maestro, pero esas tienen poca tracción. Tu visión es una de las que tiene más seguidores. Para ellos, solo unos pocos son verdaderos Maestros, y solo uno de ellos gana el título en cada región anualmente: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos… La pregunta de si los Coordinadores Pokémon pueden ser considerados Maestros suele ser descartada por estas personas. Pero hay otras escuelas de pensamiento. Hay quienes piensan que un Maestro Pokémon es alguien que logra ganar ocho medallas.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Gary, pensando que esa era una calificación poco impresionante.

\- Admito que hay algunos huecos en esta teoría. Después de todo, puedes entrar a la liga con una sola medalla si cumples las condiciones correctas, de la misma manera que con ocho medallas. Pero piensa que en cada región, algunos gimnasios son mejores y más desafiantes que otros. ¿Acaso alguien que peleó contra los gimnasios más fáciles merece un lugar junto a los que entrenaron los más difíciles? Yo personalmente, en mi experiencia personal, me suscribo a la visión de que un Maestro Pokémon es alguien que compite en ligas y torneos similares con regularidad. – La última parte la dijo como si fuera un hecho.

\- Eso todavía suena algo débil. – comentó Gary, sin tragarse ese punto de vista. – ¿Me está diciendo que un sujeto al que lo eliminan en la primera ronda del torneo que hace la liga cada año es igual al que gana dicho torneo?

\- Hablando estadísticamente, los entrenadores que son eliminados en las ligas o festivales en las primeras dos rondas no tienden a regresar sino hasta después de entrenar intensivamente, y a veces no vuelven a hacerlo. – notó Casey. – Ganar tres rondas, cuatro, llegar hasta la final… si haces eso cada año, no veo por qué no deberían respetarte como a un Maestro.

\- Si no ganas, no veo por qué deberían tratarte como a un maestro. – dijo Gary. – Si sigues llegando al Top 32 cada vez que entras a una liga, difícilmente puedo tratarte como a alguien que logra ganar, o incluso como alguien que mejora su ranking cada vez pero no se lleva el oro a casa. Rayos, si lo pienso de ese modo, ¡alguien que gana una liga pero nunca más vuelve a competir no es un Maestro Pokémon!

Casey parecía listo para responder a eso, pero de hecho se veía sorprendido, como si nunca hubiera considerado antes esa idea en particular.

\- Sí… esa es una pregunta interesante. ¿Qué tal si compites en una sola liga, pero la ganas? ¿Serías mejor que alguien que compitió en varias y tuvo un progreso constante pero nunca llegó a ganar? Tendré que pensar en ello y darle una respuesta en mi próximo libro. – En ese momento, las tres cabezas de Dodrio graznaron en respuesta. – Sí, esta vez me aseguraré de comer bien mientras lo hago.

\- Y bien, ¿qué hay con usted? No veo ningún trofeo de ligas por aquí, así que asumo que nunca ganó ninguno. – Gary mantenía la presión con sus comentarios. Casey se encogió de hombros.

\- Top 16, Top 8, Top 8, Top 4, Top 8, y Subcampeón. – dijo sin amilanarse. – ¿Te gustaría saber cómo perdí cada una?

\- Si su explicación sirve para acallar los ronquidos de su Swampert, claro, adelante. – Gary sonrió algo divertido al decir eso. Casey comenzó a relatar.

\- La primera, perdí por mis propios fallos. En aquel entonces era un novato holgazán. Es cierto, también pasó que me habían secuestrado unos extorsionistas, pero al final fue porque fallé en entrenar a un Pokémon muy poderoso, y perdí porque se quedó dormido y se rehusó a pelear. Suerte para mí que los memes no estaban de moda, o jamás podría haberlo superado.

Gary notó que el Magmortar se daba la vuelta para taparse el sonrojo, eso era algo digno de ver.

\- Después de eso, pasé un tiempo por las Islas Naranja, y logré ganar allí. Por supuesto, esto fue mucho antes de que el actual líder asumiera el cargo, así que no puedo decir con certeza si podría haber ganado contra el actuar líder principal Drake. Pero eso no es aquí ni allá. Luego de eso, lo que me costó fue la fuerza de mis oponentes y no mi propia debilidad. Perdí contra un Pokémon que jamás había visto en un encuentro brutal; un Blaziken, si tienes curiosidad. Y mi siguiente derrota fue contra una Jigglypuff con vestido de princesa. – Gary lo miró con escepticismo, como queriendo aguantarse la risa. – No es broma. Lo tengo en videocaset.

\- ¿Video qué? – Gary inclinó la cabeza al oír esto. Casey solo negó con gesto de "los jóvenes hoy en día".

\- Mi derrota en el Top 4 fue muy extraña. Acababa de derrotar a uno de mis mayores rivales, llamado Reggie, en una gran batalla, la tengo enmarcada allá, como puedes ver. Purugly fue crucial en lograrlo, de no ser por él tendría una larga línea de ochos en mi carrera. Aunque sigo sin entender de dónde sacó a aquel Swalot, esas cosas no son nativas de Sinnoh y esta era su primera liga. Y luego, su siguiente oponente me salió con un Darkrai.

\- ¡¿Un Darkrai?! – exclamó Gary sorprendido. Él sabía que, en cierto momento, hubo un sujeto misterioso que utilizó legendarios en una liga de Sinnoh, pero hablar con alguien que estuvo allí en persona y lo vio con sus propios ojos…

\- Sí, un Darkrai. Creí tener unas cuantas ideas decentes usando a mi Ledian, Tropius y Dodrio: los dos primeros sabían usar Velo Sagrado y tanto Ledian como Dodrio tienen la habilidad Pájaro Madrugador. No sirvió de mucho, aunque Swampert consiguió acabar con esa cosa con mucha dificultad. Y luego me sacó un Latios, que acabó con Swampert y Houndoom. Clefairy apenas logró empatar contra él, pero quedé fuera. – Casey se quedó de pronto pensativo. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué habrá pasado con Tobias? Escuché que estaba interesado en capturar a un Celebi, pero desde entonces nadie ha sabido de él…

\- "Bueno, mientras no me toque ningún sujeto que tiene tres legendarios, todo bien." – Gary no pudo evitar pensar eso, no quería encontrarse con ese tipo. Encogiéndose de hombros, preguntó. – Entonces, ¿luego siguió donde bajó su ranking?

\- Una evolución espontánea de Larvesta. Fue un verdadero dolor. – Lilligant resopló de manera altanera ante el recordatorio. Al parecer estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amo, fuera lo que fueran los Larvestas. – A pesar de mi posición al final, me divertí mucho en Unova. Atrapé a muchos de los Pokemon que están hoy conmigo: Simipour, Golett, Braviary, Durant, Scolipede…

Gary notó que Lilligant de manera instintiva se agarró su flor de manera protectora ante la mención del último Pokémon.

\- Y luego de eso vino Kalos. Una región muy hermosa, aunque no puedo decir mucho de los artistas de por aquel entonces. Conozco de los concursos, viajé con un coordinador llamado Robert en Johto y Hoenn en mis tiempos. Un duro trabajador, aunque tiene un gusto peculiar con la longitud del pelo. Como sea, parecía muy… estrecho para mi gusto. Y podrías también argumentar por la exclusividad femenina, pero eso ya está más allá de esta conversación. Ganamos, llegamos a la liga Kalos, y logré llegar a la final después de vencer a un maestro de Mega-Evolución llamado Remo.

\- Mega-Evolución… – repitió Gary. – ¿Es eso que le permite a ciertos Pokémon cambiar de forma y volverse más fuertes?

\- Correcto. Fue muy difícil pelear contra ellas, especialmente ya que jamás encontré ninguna Piedra Activadora o Mega Piedra que pudiera utilizar. Una lástima. Luego de eso, pelee contra una mujer llamada Mabel, que solo entró al torneo porque uno de sus nietos se lo pidió. Supongo que ella definitivamente cuenta junto con Tobias en ese debate de si un retador que gana su primera liga merece ser considerado maestro como una buena evidencia para ese argumento.

\- Entonces, ¿lo que dice es que lo venció una abuelita? – inquirió Gary, haciendo que Casey se riera.

\- Una abuelita con Mega-Evolución, pero sí. ¿Alguna vez peleaste con un Mega-Mawile? Te lo aseguro, son terribles, golpean con la fuerza de un Slaking y se ejercitan con regularidad en vez de holgazanear.

\- "Nota personal, evitar a los Mega-Mawiles." – pensó Gary. Luego en voz alta, decidió usar como arma todo lo que había aprendido de la discusión para dar el golpe de nocaut. – ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Usted nunca pudo ganar, así que cambia las reglas para sentirse mejor?

\- Conocí a mi esposa en Sinnoh, aunque en ese entonces solo éramos buenos amigos. Kalos hizo que eso cambiara, aunque esos shorts unovanos definitivamente ayudaron a encenderme la chispa. Sus padres eran dos entrenadores de alto rango que creían que tenías que ganar una liga o sino eras un don nadie. Mi esposa no es una debilucha de ninguna manera: en las tres ligas en las que competimos juntos, tuvo un récord de 8-4-4. Perdió sus batallas contra el eventual subcampeón de Sinnoh, y los ganadores de Unova y Kalos, todos entrenadores muy habilidosos y no había por qué avergonzarse de ello. Pero eso no fue suficiente para sus padres…

La última línea la dijo con más amargura de lo que Gary le había escuchado hasta ese momento.

\- Dime, eres huérfano, ¿verdad? – preguntó Casey. Gary involuntariamente abrió la boca sorprendido por la pregunta. – No debería sorprenderte, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Me recuerdas mucho a mí de joven. Aunque con ese apellido, Oak… asumo que debes ser el nieto del Profesor Oak, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. – Qué extraño que la gente no solía hacer esa conexión a menudo. Quizás debería presumirla un poco más, o teñirse el pelo de gris.

\- Es un buen hombre, el Profesor Oak, y dudo mucho que te haya tratado mal. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos experimentó a sus padres. Tener un padre y una madre, a una madre solitaria o a un padre solitario. Ni siquiera tener dos padres o dos madres, o inclusive múltiples…

\- ¿Eso es posible?

\- Sí, es posible. Los padres son capaces de ser personas maravillosas, y me gusta pensar que yo soy uno de ellos. Pero algunos también pueden ser crueles. Hay padres que viven para sus hijos, y otros que viven con ellos. Yo personalmente creo que solo ser parte de la vida con tus hijos es mejor que dedicar toda tu existencia a ellos. Por supuesto, vivir solo para tus hijos es mejor que lo que hacen algunos: vivir a través de ellos.

\- Um, ¿cómo exactamente? – Gary trató de imaginar cómo funcionaría eso. Cada vez que intentaba imaginarse a su abuelo de ese modo, se sentía estúpido. Sin mencionar escalofriante y patético.

\- Aunque los padres de mi esposa eran entrenadores hábiles, nunca lograron ganar una liga. Así que esperaban que su hija ganara una por ellos. El problema que tuvieron con su primera derrota fue menor, y los dos nos dimos cuenta de eso con el tiempo. Empezamos a mejorar con más claridad después de Unova, pero después de Kalos… sí, hay una buena razón por la cual mis hijas nunca han conocido a esos dos.

\- ¿Qué, la desheredaron o algo así? – dijo Gary. No podría ni imaginarse lo que tendría que hacer para que su abuelo le hiciera algo así.

\- Sí, sin mencionar una serie de peleas brutales, la última de las cuales ya fue directamente con los Pokémon. Politoed, Scizor, Toxicroak, Magnezone, Gastrodon, Forretress, también un Skarmory, Tyranitar, Gengar, Breloom, Machamp, y Starmie del lado de ellos. ¿Quieres la lista de los Pokémon que mi esposa y yo usamos, o ya estás aburrido?

\- No, estoy bien. Soy inmune a niveles letales de veneno de chácharas. – dijo Gary sarcásticamente.

El cuarto se llenó de risas de parte de todos los Pokémon que estaban cerca en aquel momento. Era difícil describir en particular a un Dodrio riéndose.

\- Muy bien, si eres inmune, no te privaré de la historia. – Las palabras no parecían contener el mismo nivel de irritación que Casey. – Gabriela, mi esposa, tenía a su inicial Empoleon, Electivire, Simisear, Sawk, Gourgeist, y Avalugg, y yo tenía Chesnaught, Clefairy, Pangoro, Slowbro, Druddigon, y a mi Typhlosion con Híper-Mar de Llamas. ¿Alguna vez has oído de Pokémon con Híper-variantes de habilidades que incrementan el poder de sus ataques? Quizás te encuentres con alguno durante tus viajes, te sugiero leer mi libro al respecto, en cualquier librería puedes encontrarlo.

Todos los presentes le echaron una mirada por estarse promocionando sin pena alguna.

\- ¿Qué? Con cada libro que alguien compre gano suficiente para reemplazar un foco y comprar un paquete de baterías AA. ¿Saben lo rápido que se gastan esas? Sin mencionar que el foco de la cocina ya empieza a fallar.

Gary trató de fingir que no vio a Swampert agitar su puño mientras dormía, como si maldijera al foco de la cocina. Le dolía el cerebro de solo tratar de pensar en eso.

\- Como sea, los padres de Gabriela perdieron, igual que en todas las ligas en las que habían entrado, incluso hasta llegar a las finales. Esto no hizo que las cicatrices se fueran mágicamente, por supuesto. Ganar puede crear una amistad, pero no puede reparar los lazos familiares o una devastación. Fue por aquel entonces que dejamos de competir. Antes de eso habíamos planeado volver a Kanto y competir otra vez aquí, pero su corazón nunca más volvió a estar en ello. Un sujeto de ropas extrañas llamado Tucker nos lo dejó muy claro, pero hasta donde sé no lo conocerás, así que no es relevante.

\- Sujeto de topas extrañas llamado Tucker… sí, he escuchado de él. Aparentemente es parte de algo llamado la Frontera de Batalla. – dijo Gary. Casey parecía sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? Qué extraño. Como sea, poco después de eso decidí retirarme cuando ella perdió la chispa, ya que sentí que seguir sin ella sería algo insensible de mi parte. Después de un tiempo me puse a pensar. No todas mis peleas en bares fueron con Reggie después de todo: tuve muchas con otros entrenadores a los que en ese entonces no entendía, pero ahora sí. La mayoría, eran entrenadores y coordinadores que solo veían el Mundo de la liga, o el del Gran Festival, como un lugar donde tenías que ganar o eras patético. Muchos de ellos cayeron en depresiones autodestructivas, muy triste de verdad. Otros se pusieron a insultar a Robert por cosas que estoy seguro que no eran ciertas, y creo que en una de esas peleas me cayó un Magikarp en la sopa y otro rodó por las baldosas del piso…

Gary no estaba seguro de querer saber más detalles de ese incidente. Pero aun así lo dejó continuar.

\- Por un tiempo consideré incursionar en la política, pero después que Gabriela y mis Pokemon expresaron sus preocupaciones respecto a eso… – Por la forma en como dijo el término, Gary dudaba que hubiera muchas palabras, tal vez más amenazas de fuego y rayos en vez de ellas. – Decidí que sería mejor volverme escritor. Con mis palabras, espero poder convencer a las personas que hay más formas de ser un Maestro Pokémon que solo ganar la liga. Que no merecen que los traten como basura si no ganan, y siguen siendo personas grandes y maravillosas.

Casey finalmente se puso de pie, y Gary hizo lo mismo, pensativo en todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Muy bien, creo que ya te retuve el tiempo suficiente. ¿A menos que quieras seguir oyendo más relatos?

\- No gracias, ya estoy bien así. – dijo Gary.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Fuchsia, una semana después…**_

\- Ya estás listo. El torneo empezará mañana. Te esperamos a eso de las 9:00. – le sonrió la recepcionista.

\- Gracias. – Gary asintió y finalmente entró a los límites de la ciudad, pensativo.

Después de ganar este torneo, iría por su séptima medalla en el gimnasio local. Después iría a otro para conseguir la que le faltaba, y luego a prepararse para la Liga Índigo.

\- _"¿Qué pasará si pierdes?" –_ De pronto resonó la voz de Casey Snagem en su oído. – _"Si en tu primera vez en la liga terminas en el Top 16, ¿eso es un fracaso? O tal vez el Top 8, o…"_

\- Ya cállate. – murmuró entre dientes, tratando de acallar ese susurro.

Un Maestro Pokémon era alguien que ganaba todas sus batallas, que era el mejor como nadie más. Pero en el momento en que ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, la puerta de un supermercado se abrió frente a él, dejando salir a dos personas que Gary reconoció al instante.

Una era una niñita de unos doce años, con pelo largo rubio en una coleta y un sombrero de paja. Iba cargando más bolsas de las que podía aguantar y tenía dificultades. El otro era un chico de la edad de Gary, con pelo oscuro y ojos rojizos. Tenía un Pikachu sobre su hombro, y en las manos llevaba una cantidad similar de bolsas. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia. Mejor así, no estaba de humor ahora.

\- _"¿Si perdiste una batalla, ¿eso quiere decir que nunca podrás ser un maestro?" –_ Esta vez no fue la voz de Casey la que sonó en su cabeza, sino la de la niña. Parecía sonar muy curiosa.

\- Esas derrotas no cuentan. No fueron en la Liga. – se dijo a sí mismo Gary en voz baja.

 _\- "Pero Red ya te venció antes, ¿qué te hace pensar que en la Liga será diferente?"_

\- ¡Ya cállate! – masculló Gary, tratando de silenciar la voz de la niña que seguía sonando en su mente.

\- _"Si ganas una liga en la cual Red compite, ¿qué pasará si no peleas contra él? Tal vez lo derrote un Magikarp que evolucione de manera espontánea o algo, ¿será igual de impresionante si no puedes superarlo directamente?" –_ volvió a preguntarle la voz de Casey.

Gary trató de sacarse el pensamiento de la cabeza, ignorarlo todo, pero simplemente no podía.

\- _"¿Puedes soportar la idea de que tal vez haya escenarios que no podrás superar, sin importar cuántas veces pelees? Pokémon que nunca antes hayas visto, legendarios, Mega-Evoluciones, ¿acaso el resultado final nulifica todo lo que has logrado hasta entonces? En cada Liga, ¿acaso solo hay un entrenador que merezca ser tratado con respeto, y todos los demás deberían ser despreciados solo por no ser ese único?"_

Gary sacó su Pokédex, decidiendo que tenía que poner su mente ocupada en otras cosas. No creía que fuese bueno para la salud que sus pensamientos le replicaran de ese modo.

\- Pokédex, búscame libros electrónicos, por favor.

\- **SÍ, JOVEN GARY. ACTUALMENTE HAY UNA OFERTA ESPECIAL DE LAS NOVELAS ESCRITAS POR SHAUNTAL. TAMBIÉN HAY UN 50% DE DESCUENTO EN LOS LIBROS DE CASEY SNAGEM. ¿ESTÁ INTERESADO?**

\- No.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, disculpen el retraso con este, pero ahora sí, por fin lo terminé. Este es uno de mis oneshots favoritos del Resetverso, y en gran parte porque me puso a reflexionar. Me cuento entre aquellos que estuvieron furiosos de que Ash perdiera en la Liga Kalos, pero cuando leí esto me tuve que reevaluar mi opinión inicial. Parafraseando las palabras que dijo **Crossoverpairinglover** en las notas finales de la versión original de esto, Ash no es ningún fracasado por no ganar ningún campeonato de liga hasta ahora, y menciona también que la gente se puso furiosa porque Ash no se deprimiera, no se quejara o insultara a Alain de alguna manera. De cierto modo, es un signo de buen carácter aprender a sobrellevar las derrotas. Es decir, las veces que Jessie se enfurece cuando pierde un concurso, ¿quién quiere actuar con esa inmadurez?

Ahora, la definición de Maestro Pokémon es algo muy abierto, y se deja como un concepto vago a propósito. En todo el canon de Pokémon puede significar cualquier cosa desde ganarte las ocho medallas hasta atrapar a todos los Pokémon, o competir en ligas de manera regular. No se trata solo de ganarlas. Aparte, piensen que las Ligas Pokémon en los juegos son totalmente diferentes a las del anime. En el primero, tenemos solo a cinco oponentes (seis en Unova), y cuatro de ellos siempre con tipos similares que podemos masacrar a veces con un solo Pokémon. En el anime, tenemos un torneo con decenas de entrenadores, y los equipos no tienen patrones específicos, nunca podemos saber qué nos tocará. ¿Quién es mejor, el chico que gana con facilidad, o el que logra llegar lejos teniéndolo difícil por el camino? La gente se enfureció tanto con la derrota de Ash en Kalos (incluyéndome) que se negaron a ver todo lo demás. Por un solo detalle, no cambia el hecho de que la saga X&Y fue genial, y hasta cierto punto hasta mejor que la serie original cuando Takeshi Shudo (mis respetos para él y que en paz descanse) era el escritor. Al menos para mí, este ha sido el punto más alto del anime.

Y bien, salidos ya de la controversia, a partir de ahora comenzaré con los oneshots que tienen la subtrama que mencioné anteriormente. Empezando con uno centrado en un líder de gimnasio de Unova (específicamente Clay) que les dará introducción a un detalle que no muchos suelen meter en historias del anime. Creo que les va a gustar. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, pirata, darkdan-sama, sonicmanuel** y **MardGeer117**. Nos vemos en el próximo, pero no les diré fecha exacta, por ahora, me ocuparé de otras historias y compromisos, manténganse al pendiente.


	10. Interludio de Clay

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Clay**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Clay, el líder de gimnasio de Driftveil estaba teniendo un día perfectamente normal, hasta que se topó con un sujeto en busca de un "Rey". Y no se imaginó que su día solo empeoraría, cuando tuviera que enfrentarse con una niña de pelo rosado, con un Delcatty super aterrador...

* * *

 _ **Región de Unova…**_

…

 _Mi nombre es Clay. Hay algunas cosas que la gente necesita saber sobre mí._

 _Primero, que soy un hombre que ha llegado a dónde está a pulso. Mi familia viajó sin rumbo después que las minas de la Isla de Hierro quedaron totalmente vacías, y con el tiempo nos encontramos muy lejos de casa. Cuando era joven, viajé al norte, hasta que llegué a un pequeño puerto desolado cerca de una montaña. Construí mi casa y me establecí en ese pequeño puerto desolado. Ahora, ese pequeño puerto desolado se conoce como Ciudad Driftveil, y a mí me llaman el Jefe del Subterráneo, el Rey de las Minas._

 _Segundo, que soy un Whig. Si no sabes lo que es eso, está bien, solo no me molestes. Si lo sabes, y no eres uno de nosotros, no me des panfletos._

 _Tercero, que me gusta reciclar. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ahorra dinero, ayuda a ganar, y minimiza el número de gente que protesta y me fastidia por no hacerlo. Y además es un excelente ejemplo de servicio a la comunidad._

…

Hubo una vez un matemático llamado Malthus Shudo, que calculó unas estadísticas interesantes sobre entrenadores Pokémon. De cada mil chicos y chicas que salían de casa en busca de sus sueños, el 80% fallaban en lograrlo. Clay estaba al tanto de que esos cálculos se habían hecho solo con entrenadores convencionales en mente, pero había oído cosas similares sobre los coordinadores. Aquellos doscientos que lograban llegar a los circuitos de la liga y de los concursos competían allí, y hacían un buen dinero incluso sin llevarse a casa un trofeo o dos, aunque no se molestaran en ganar más medallas o listones adicionales para volver a participar. Podían arreglárselas bien hasta que decidieran retirarse.

Los otros ochocientos eran los que le interesaban a Clay fuera de su gimnasio, aquellos a los que Shudo había descrito como "futuros incompetentes". Un poco duro en su opinión. Se les podía reformar perfectamente en miembros funcionales y útiles a la sociedad, incluso como conserjes de limpieza. Después de todo, muchos de ellos no fallaban porque les faltara talento.

\- Y bien, chico, escuché que eras muy inteligente. – le habló a un muchacho que estaba tendido en una cama de hospital, con vendas en los ojos.

Esa era una verdadera lástima, a Clay le gustaba mirar a la gente a los ojos cuando hacía sus negocios, y además hoy traía puesto su mejor sombrero. Qué pena que el chico no tuviese oportunidad de admirarlo, pues solo exhaló una respuesta muy triste.

\- ¿Y qué importa si lo soy? Mis ojos están arruinados.

\- Tranquilo, chico, solo están funcionando al 33% de eficiencia. – dijo Clay. – Suerte para ti que esa Enfermedad de Youngblood es curable.

\- Eso no es lo que tengo. – replicó el chico.

\- De acuerdo, incluso sin esa Enfermedad de Lou Gehrig…

\- Eso tampoco es, y esa enfermedad es muscular. – volvió a interrumpir el chico, pero Clay siguió hablando.

\- Diré que estoy realmente impresionado. Vi tus calificaciones. 94% en matemáticas, 96% en ciencias. Solo un 85% en lenguaje unovano, pero ya tenemos suficientes oradores en el mundo. Si hasta conseguiste cuatro medallas, incluyendo dos que realmente valen algo por el esfuerzo. Brycen y la chica pájara no son debiluchos, aunque tengan ese gusto para vestirse.

El chico casi parecía a punto de reírse en ese momento, ya fuera por el comentario, o por la idea de que él dijera algo de que otros se vistieran raro (lo había visto antes de que le pusieran los vendajes). Clay realmente no tenía idea.

\- Claro, pero incluso si me hacen la cirugía, no podré viajar por mi cuenta nunca más. Mis ojos nunca volverán a funcionar al 100%...

\- ¡No te dejes caer así! – Clay dio un fuerte pisotón, y señaló hacia la mesita de noche junto a la cama, donde había seis Pokébolas. – ¿Qué van a pensar ellos de ti? ¡Son tus compañeros, vaya!

\- Liepard y los otros… ellos merecen a alguien mejor que yo. Les prometí que llegaríamos a la liga, que íbamos a demostrarles a todos que se equivocaron, que un "nerd estúpido" puede lograrlo…

Clay gruñó, la depresión del chico ya empezaba a irritarlo. Podría ser más tolerante con un hombre que lloraba porque una roca le empaló la pierna, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. Y podía decir lo mismo de los traumas en los ojos.

\- Mira, chico, no te voy a suavizar las cosas y a decirte que todo serán paletas y arcoíris para ti. Te va a llevar tiempo acostumbrarte una vez que los doctores terminen de jugar con tus ojos cuando salgas de aquí. Pero eso no es el fin del mundo. La liga no irá a ninguna parte el próximo año, o en tres años desde hoy. Y tienes todo lo necesario para lograrlo aquí mismo, solo necesitas algo para mantenerte a flote mientras tanto. Cuando te den de alta, visita la Arena de Clay. Tengo algo en mente para ti cuando estés de vuelta. Será una buena paga, no tienes más que espantar Pidoves y ayudarme con las cuentas de la nómina.

El chico se levantó un poco, quedándose sentado sobre su cama.

\- Pero no tengo dinero para pagar la cirugía. – le dijo. Clay se rio.

\- De eso me encargo yo. Solo recuerda cuando salgas de aquí, no espero que trabajes para mí por el resto de tu vida, pero algún día espero ver ganancias de esa inversión. Después podemos hablar con calma para negociar los términos del contrato, ¿de acuerdo?

Y con estas palabras, Clay abandonó el ala de Heridas y Enfermedades Oculares del Hospital Yakon Memorial.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

\- Hey, Andrew. ¿Te queda algo de esa comida alolana del viernes pasado? Me gustaron esos macadamias. Y ya que el lugar está vacío, debería hacer valer el viaje hasta aquí.

El barman, un hombre alto de piel oscura y calvo, distraídamente limpiaba un vaso dándole la espalda al líder de gimnasio, y negó con la cabeza sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

\- Clay, esas eran nueces. Estás pensando en malasada, y no, ya no me quedan. Fue solo oferta de un día aquí en el Café Dicey.

\- ¡Garrr! ¡Odio las ofertas de un solo día! – Clay gruñó, mientras que Andrew se reía para sí mismo.

\- Lo siento, Clay, pero así es como se desmorona la galleta. No mucha gente de por aquí importa ingredientes desde Alola para que sea algo regular: todo son Poffins y Poképuffs.

\- ¿No me puedes al menos dar la receta? No seré un gourmet, pero sé cómo manejar el cuchillo y la estufa.

El barman dejó el vaso y fue a agarrar una libreta y una pluma para escribirle, y en ese instante, las puertas del acogedor pero vacío bar se abrieron bruscamente, mientras una cara nueva entraba al lugar. El nuevo visitante era un tipo con pelo rosado: de un tono pálido más cercando al de un Audino que al de un Deerling, con cejas pobladas del mismo color, ojos de un rosa oscuro y una banda roja en la cabeza. Llevaba una camiseta roja que exponía unos brazos musculosos, en el izquierdo tenía un típico tatuaje en forma de corazón y en el derecho uno de una corona atravesada por una espada en el mismo lugar. Sus jeans estaban sujetos por un cinturón con varias Pokébolas en él. El hombre se sentó junto a Clay, mirando a Andrew con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué te sirvo?

\- Leche. – dijo simplemente el hombre.

\- ¿Leche? – repitió Clay. El tipo no tenía ese aspecto.

\- Sí, eso dije, leche.

\- ¿Ese no es un código para algo más en otro bar que hay en el puerto? Creo que le llamaban Bootleg o algo así. – Clay planeaba ir a investigar eso en algún momento.

\- No, solo leche. – insistió el tipo pelirrosa, mientras Andrew se iba hacia el refrigerador.

\- Sí sabes que es importada, ¿verdad? Hasta que no hayan limpiado todo ese herbicida del sistema no podemos usar leche nativa y sale mucho más cara. – dijo Andrew, pensando que tal vez el hombre no estaría al tanto de los últimos problemas que habían tenido con la leche local. – Sabes, por el mismo precio te podrías tomar dos tragos de…

La mirada del hombre dijo mil palabras, así que Andrew le dejó el vaso de leche fría enfrente. El tipo se lo bajó completo de un solo trago.

\- No te había visto antes por aquí, ¿qué te trae por estos lugares? – le preguntó Clay al recién llegado, mientras el hombre se metía la mano al bolsillo para sacar su billetera. Ya que se quedó en silencio, Clay continuó. – Si vienes por una batalla de gimnasio, y viendo que traes Pokébolas seguramente ese es el caso, sin mencionar que tienes aspecto de que podrías ganarle en un concurso de vencidas a un Gurdurr, pues encontraste al líder del gimnasio aquí mismo, podemos pelear cuando hayas pagado. Eso claro, si crees que puedes vencer a Clay, el Rey de las Minas.

Se quedó congelado mientras empezaba a sacar el billete, y giró la mirada lentamente hacia Clay, como un Liepard que acababa de escuchar a un Pidove tratando de escapar.

\- ¿Te haces llamar "Rey"?

Clay guardó silencio por un momento, sin tener idea de qué estaría pasando por la mente de este sujeto en este momento, pero finalmente le respondió.

\- Me gané el título, así me dicen todos por aquí. – dijo Clay.

El hombre dejó caer violentamente el dinero sobre el mostrador junto al vaso, y se puso de pie mirando a Clay con ojos asesinos.

\- Mi nombre es Pan, y soy el hombre que anda en busca del Rey. No tengo interés en medallas: quiero que me digas lo que sabes. Me darás respuestas.

\- ¿Ah, conque así estamos? – Parándose también, Clay agarró su pico y le apuntó con él al pelirrosa musculoso. – ¿Quieres algo de mí? ¡De acuerdo, que sea aquí y ahora si quieres pelear!

Los dos se dispusieron a tomar sus Pokébolas, la batalla era inminente...

\- ¡Ah, no, nada de peleas adentro de mi bar! ¡Se me van para el patio trasero primero!

La batalla sería inminente, y empezaría en cuanto los dos estuvieran afuera.

* * *

 _ **Afuera, un poco después…**_

Era muy raro que alguna persona le levantara el dedo en gesto de regaño. Solo había dos en todo el mundo: su madre, y la Enfermera Joy local. Y como su madre estaba muerta, eso solo dejaba a la enfermera para regañarlo. Bueno, a él y a Pan, el gruñón de pelo rosado de cualquier manera. Y ni por tener el mismo color de pelo se salvó de la ira de Joy.

\- No me importa por qué estaban peleando ustedes dos, pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Lo último que quiero hacer es tener que estar sanando a heridos estando fuera de temporada. ¡Tengo un límite de tolerancia para las tonterías de hombres al año, y esta no es mi temporada!

\- No estábamos jugando fútbol. – gruñó Pan mientras la Enfermera Joy le echaba una mirada.

\- Fútbol, hockey, damas chinas, me vale un cuerno por qué estaban peleando, solo no se les ocurra volverlo a hacer. – Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y volvió a las cámaras de curación.

Pan se dio la vuelta hacia Clay, tenía aspecto de alguien que estaba esperando en la fila una hora entera para comprar maíz, solo para llevarse un chasco al ver que era la fila para comprar apio.

\- Pues vaya, qué pérdida de tiempo. – dijo Pan. Clay miró fijamente al hombre.

\- ¡Tú empezaste, yo no fui el que desperdició tu tiempo, tú desperdiciaste el mío! – protestó. Pan rodó los ojos.

\- No, es que tú no eres el que estoy buscando. No eres el rey.

\- ¿Qué, es que pensaste que era un rey "rey"? ¿Qué estabas buscando, al rey perdido de Alola o algo así? ¿Te parece que me la paso mimando Meowths para vivir? – Clay miró al tipo con exasperación. Pan no se dignó responder. – No eres un tipo listo, ¿verdad?

El comentario de Clay hizo que Pan se volteara a verlo y se tronara los nudillos. Clay se metió las manos entre la chaqueta para sacar su confiable pico. Le iba a dar una buena lección a este pesado...

\- ¡Dije que nada de peleas!

* * *

 _ **Una hora después…**_

Clay caminaba furioso por las calles de la ciudad, pateando una lata y maldiciendo. Todo por culpa de ese pelirrosa chiflado que le gritó, lo atacó y lo confundió con un rey, y luego la Enfermera Joy le confiscó el pico. De repente tenía muchas ganas de golpear algo rosado para descargar su furia. Sería bueno si alguien desafiara su gimnasio con un Audino en este momento. Metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su teléfono, marcando rápido hacia el gimnasio y gruñendo en cuanto la otra línea conectó.

\- ¡Hey, Felix! ¡Dime que hay alguien en el gimnasio con algo de color rosa!

 _\- ¿De color rosa? Lo siento señor, pero no. Mientras usted estuvo fuera un niño llamado Dino vino a tratar de pelear contra nosotros con un Swadloon y un Vullaby. Ya lo vencí._

\- Que lástima, creí que podría haber algo con lo que podría descargar mi rabia. – Clay terminó la llamada, y de nuevo le vino el deseo de golpear algo. – Tal vez debería ir donde dice ese folleto de ejercicios, lugares como ese siempre tienen sacos para golpear.

Clay empezó a registrar sus bolsillos en busca de esa cosa, dispuesto a ver si tal vez le ayudaba a mejorar su humor, pero el ruido de unas ruedas aproximándose junto con una sirena de policía hizo que se detuviera

\- Ay, vamos. – se quejó Clay al ver que una motocicleta de policía con sidecar se detenía junto a él. La Oficial Jenny que la montaba lo miraba con urgencia.

\- Por fin te encuentro. Necesito que me acompañes.

\- ¿No me digas que estoy bajo arresto? – dijo Clay secamente, preguntándose si terminaría por ser uno de esos días.

\- ¿Qué? No, nada de eso. Estaba respondiendo una llamada de un grupo de agentes de comercio en el muelle. Al parecer un barco de transporte de Pokémon que venía desde Orre se topó con unos malos números. Cuando intentaron hablarlo estalló una pelea, y solicitan apoyo. Nos vendría bien tu ayuda para poner las cosas bajo control.

\- Conque problemas, ¿eh? – dijo Clay. Grandioso, si esos tipos no querían hablar, tendría una excusa para golpearlos. Qué oportuno. – Dame un minuto para acomodarme en tu sidecar y estaré feliz de ayudarte.

* * *

 _ **Tras un incómodo y largo paseo por toda la ciudad…**_

Una vez en la escena, Clay se bajó (con dificultad) del sidecar de Jenny para ver lo que ocurría. Había un enorme barco negro y blanco, un transporte clase Libra, si estaba en lo correcto, estaba en todo el medio de un intercambio de fuego. Y eso era literal, ya que en el barco había un montón de tipos raros con armaduras (de color azul, púrpura y blanco, y con bufandas) estaban lanzándoles chorros de fuego con Lanzallamas, usando Pokémon de otras regiones: unos camellos jorobados, unas babosas que echaban burbujas y unos perros negros. Numel, Slugma y Houndour, así se llamaban esas cosas, aunque podría equivocarse.

Varios oficiales de policía estaban cubriéndose detrás de unas cajas, disparando ocasionalmente Atactruenos y Bolas de Sombra con sus Herdiers, pero los disparos no parecían tener mucho efecto. Clay se volteó a ver a la Jenny que le dio el aventón con el cejo fruncido.

\- Hey, ¿no tienen algo mejor? ¿Es que no normalmente no usan Swannas o algo?

\- Normalmente sí, pero la mayoría de nuestros Swannas están ahora en rotación para el programa de crianza, o los está usando el departamento de bomberos. – dijo Jenny.

Clay se sintió con ganas de señalar que en este momento había riesgos de una emergencia de incendio, pero se contuvo.

\- De acuerdo, escucha, yo me encargo de todo aquí. – Sacando a su Seismitoad y Excadrill, Clay señaló hacia los sujetos con trajes raros. – ¡Muy bien, Seismitoad y Excadrill! ¡Hora del Especial Bola Rápida!

\- ¿El especial qué? – Jenny frunció el cejo al ver como Seismitoad sonreía salvajemente y Excadrill suspiraba con resignación antes de aceptar su destino.

…

Entretanto, no muy lejos de ese lugar, mientras caminaba por el borde del océano, Pan respiró profundo, con frustración. Otra pista, otro callejón sin salida. El Rey Bloodliner seguía siendo tan evasivo como siempre, y era la segunda vez que lo buscaba por Unova. Johto y Sinnoh no le dieron nada excepto un gusto por la leche y un odio por los lagos. Sinnoh tenía demasiados de ellos, y siempre cuando se perdía terminaba en uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, no había sido una pérdida total. Su pista más reciente en las Islas Decolore todavía podía seguirla desde aquí, y si eso fallaba, después podría ir a Kanto. Muchos eventos extraños habían estado ocurriendo por allá: Pokémon comportándose de manera extraña en Ciudad Gringy, una extraña tormenta en la costa de Kanto que apareció y desapareció igual de rápido sin explicación, y una ola de entrenadores nacidos durante la era moderna de los bloodliners, destacándose enormemente entre los novatos. No podía ser una coincidencia: el Rey Bloodliner estaba metiendo mano allí. Él lo encontraría, para matarlo.

Y después la salvaría a ella…

De pronto alcanzó a ver un brillo distante por la esquina del ojo, desviando su atención hacia el puerto, para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un Excadrill volando por el aire, usando Perforador. Este impactó contra el costado del barco rechinando el metal, y pronto el sonido de la batalla se llenó de fuego, rayos y los gritos de policías lanzándose a la carga.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Pan continuó su camino. No le interesaba, no quería saberlo, eso no era su asunto…

 _Frío. Vacío. Odio. Ira._

Pan se quedó congelado, sintiendo que le bajaba un escalofrío por la espina como baba de Beartic. Sintió algo. Algo malo. Algo antinatural, inquietante, y desagradable. Algo que estaba totalmente mal en el mundo. Y venía desde el barco contra el que se había lanzado aquel Excadrill.

\- ¡Muévelo!

\- ¡¿Mover qué?!

\- ¡La cosa esa! ¡La cosa que utilizan para subirse a los barcos! ¡Los policías ya vienen!

\- ¡No puedo, ese maldito topo lo atascó!

\- ¡Entonces quítalo!

\- ¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú, no tienes el Quagsire?!

\- ¡¿Acaso funcionaría con él?!

\- La respuesta es sí, de hecho. Un Quagsire solo es un Seismitoad más tonto, así que por tipo sería bueno para pelear contra mi Excadrill. – Ese era Clay, hablándole al dueto con armadura que discutía debajo de él, mientras su Golurk descendía desde arriba y los dejaba a ambos en la cubierta del barco. – Pero dudo mucho que tengan la fuerza para hacerlo. ¿O quieren probarse conmigo?

Los dos idiotas con armadura salieron corriendo y se tiraron por la borda, haciendo que Clay se riera mientras dejaba salir al resto de sus Pokémon: Seismitoad, sus dos Krookodiles y Stunfisk.

\- De acuerdo, ¡vamos a buscar a Excadrill y atrapémoslos a todos! – les ordenó, y todos se lanzaron hacia el frente, golpeando a cualquiera que tuviera armadura o Pokémon que no fueran unovanos.

El revuelo duró unos quince minutos, y fueron los quince minutos más divertidos que Clay tuvo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nada como destrucción de propiedad sin control en una dosis sana para quitarse el estrés del día. Pronto se les unieron los oficiales de policía con sus Herdiers y Excadrill, y dejaron a su paso un rastro de tipos raros amarrados y esposados. Solo quedaba un lugar por revisar: el puente.

\- ¡De acuerdo, aquí les habla la ley! ¡Abran esa puerta! – exigió Clay.

Sorprendentemente, la puerta se abrió, revelando a la líder de este extraño grupo. No era un sujeto raro con armadura como el resto de ellos, sino una niña de pelo rosa con ropa de científica. Y a pesar de verse lo bastante joven como para volverse loca por Elesa, los miraba con desdén.

\- ¡Oh, oh! ¡O sea, ustedes son esos idiotas que nos bloquearon la partida tan groseramente! ¡Oh, y ahora por su culpa el jefe se pondrá furioso conmigo! ¡Hará miserables las vidas de todos, y es culpa suya! Ah, pero está bien. Solo tengo que ponerme un poco seria y sacarnos de esta basura de región. ¡Y ahora que lo pienso es perfecto! ¡No solo puedo quitar de en medio a estos estorbos, sino que además puedo hacer una prueba de campo en serio! ¡Caray, me sorprendo yo misma de mi genio! ¡No puedo creer que no se me ocurriera antes! ¿Oh? ¿Quieren saber de qué rayos estoy hablando? ¡Tranquilos, ya pronto lo sabrán! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque los voy a derrotar aquí mismo y ahora, idiotas!

\- ¿Qué nos vas a derrotar? ¡Ja, si tus secuaces apenas pudieron aguantar antes por estar en terreno elevado! ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú podrás detenernos a todos?

Clay se rio, preguntándose qué mosca le picó a esta niña, y por qué era tan habladora. Sonriendo, la pelirrosa sacó una Pokébola, y esta tenía una etiqueta con un número en el mecanismo central: **SD: 0014.**

\- ¡Te lo mostraré! ¡Ve, Delcatty!

La bola se abrió en un estallido de luz, revelando a un Pokémon delgado, púrpura oscuro que tenía el aspecto como que a alguien se le fue la mano rasurándole el pelo a su Liepard. La cosa se lanzó contra uno de los oficiales, de manera muy… extraña.

\- Qué tierno, un Pokémon adorable para una niña linda. ¡Atrápalo, Seismitoad!

Colocándose entre el oficial y el felino, Seismitoad se tensó como un receptor de fútbol americano, listo para atrapar el balón. El Delcatty embistió a Seismitoad, y el impacto fue tan fuerte que el enorme y pesado sapo salió volando por los aires.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – gritó a Clay al ver como su atacante especial más fuerte, en vez de proteger al oficial, ahora volaba directo para aplastarlo. – ¡Regresa!

Clay usó la Pokébola para retornar a su Seismitoad antes de terminar con un policía aplastado. La niña se rio con fuerza (y realmente sonaba irritante) y su Delcatty movió la cabeza, como si estuviera disparando algo. Segundos después, algo explotó contra el oficial al que acababa de salvar, y la Jenny que le dio el aventón. Los dos cayeron al suelo con marcas de quemaduras. Empezaron a sujetarse en las áreas donde fueron afectados, y sus caras tenían una clara expresión de dolor.

\- Y díganme, unovanos, ¿qué les parece? Esto es el futuro de las batallas. Mejor que me digan ahora, antes que los convierta a todos en polvo. – La chica sonrió como una psicópata, antes de que su Delcatty se lanzara contra los Krookodiles con una ferocidad antinatural. Clay tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir…

Segundos después, Golurk se abrió paso a través de la nave con su enorme puño, mientras con su otra mano sujetaba a Clay, Excadrill y Stunfisk. Al aterrizar, los dejó con cuidado en el suelo, y Clay se agarró el pecho cayéndose de rodillas. Al mirarse allí, pudo ver que en el pecho tenía una enorme marca por un ataque que no había visto formarse, pero lo que hubiera sido, Clay estaba seguro de que le había roto una costilla…

\- ¡Maldita sea!

O tal vez dos. Como fuera, le dolía y mucho. Ese Delcatty… no era normal. Acabó con la mitad de su equipo solo, y dejó fuera de combate a todo ese equipo de asalto de la policía. No estaba utilizando ningún movimiento que pudiera ver, y todo siempre golpeaba como si fuera extremadamente efectivo. Incluso si lo del tipo no tuviese ningún sentido, tenía que haber algo, algo más que tenía que estar mal, algo definitivamente siniestro y maligno. Sus movimientos, sus ojos… ese Delcatty parecía como si le faltara algo crucial para su existencia, su ser. O que se lo habían arrebatado, que se lo habían extraído por la fuerza. Definitivamente esa cosa era más anormal que los endulzantes sin azúcar que la gente pedía estos últimos días. Pero el falso azúcar fue reemplazado por una sal marina muy real cuando Clay se dio cuenta de que algo más no andaba bien.

\- ¿Qué diablos…?

El barco ya no estaba anclado en el puerto, sino que estaba entrando a mar abierto, y la tierra se veía cada vez más lejana. El pensamiento lo golpeó como un rayo: estaba atrapado en ese barco con una abominación con forma de Delcatty sin manera de escapar, y no estaba para arriesgarse a ver si su Golurk se los podía llevar volando a todos fuera del barco antes que ese Delcatty dejara de perseguirlos y decidiera matar a sus víctimas. Solo podía decir una palabra apropiada en ese momento.

\- Mierda. – declaró Clay en voz alta, y el sonido en el aire dispersándose anunció la llegada de algo muy rápido.

Diez segundos después, Golurk dejó salir un grito de dolor y colapsó, con el Delcatty de pie sobre el parcialmente caído Pokémon de tipo Fantasma. Sus ojos seguían igual de vacíos y malignos que antes.

\- Oh, pero qué triste. Y patético. ¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene un líder de gimnasio?

Un par de lianas con espinas se extendió desde debajo del casco, sosteniendo a la chica pelirrosa junto con un Pokémon humanoide con rosas azules y rojas. Una Roserade, si no se equivocaba. La chica se paró muy cerca de su Delcatty, mientras Roserade se alejó lo más que pudo de la cosa, como si emanara muerte o algo. Clay no se sorprendería si esa cosa emanaba muerte, odio, maldad, agonía, cáncer, impuestos o cualquier otra cosa desagradable.

\- De verdad que no haces honor a todo ese hype. – le dijo mientras regresaba a Roserade.

\- ¡Y tú eres muy irritante! ¡Stunfisk, Escaldar! – gritó Clay apartándose, para que un chorro de agua caliente saliera disparado hacia ella.

\- Delcatty...

La chica maligna solo hizo un pequeño gesto. El monstruo aulló y una vez disparó sus silenciosas e invisibles ondas de energía. Una de ellas bloqueó el Escaldar, y la segunda siguió de frente y golpeó a Stunfisk. Clay no pudo verlo para comprobar si eso lo había noqueado, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que así fue.

\- Lindo, pero eso no servirá de nada. Delcatty, encárgate de ese último Pokémon, esa cosa Excélsior o como se llame. Pero déjalo vivo: tal vez podamos reciclarlo en algo bueno.

La bestia salió disparada, atravesando el barco con saltos largos. Todos de la misma longitud exacta, quizás con una o dos pulgadas de diferencia. Pero de todas maneras, tenía que aterrizar. Como resultado de sus años de cooperación, Clay y Excadrill se dieron cuenta de esto y lo que tenían que hacer en respuesta. Las garras de Excadrill brillaron de blanco con el poder de Demolición, incluso mientras Delcatty aterrizaba por un momento sobre el derrotado Stunfisk y continuaba lanzándose hacia Excadrill.

\- ¿Quieres ver si golpear a mi Delcatty con un ataque de tipo Luchador lo detendrá? ¡Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar! – se jactó la chica. Clay sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Alguna vez has excavado en una mina?

\- ¿Y eso es relevante, por qué? – La pelirrosa miró a Clay interrogante.

Delcatty ya se había puesto a tiro para golpear a Excadrill, listo para atacar. Sin embargo, justo antes de dar el último salto, un aura de electricidad rodeó al gato, haciendo que se ralentizara. Excadrill tomó la oportunidad para golpearlo con Demolición, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Se estrelló contra la chica, y los dos fueron a caer por la borda, directo hacia las aguas del mar con un fuerte salpicón, para luego desaparecer bajo la superficie.

* * *

 _ **Varias semanas después…**_

\- … y eso fue lo que pasó. Por supuesto, estoy feliz que no me van a procesar por homicidio, pero lo que haya sido el Delcatty de esa niña, te juro que no quiero volver a ver uno igual en mi vida.

Después de que le dieran de alta por las costillas rotas, Clay ahora se encontraba relatando la historia de lo que pasó ese día. Ya tenía experiencia de sobra: había compartido el relato con la policía, con la Enfermera Joy local (que lo volvió a regañar), con Andrew en el Café Dicey, y con el chico con problemas en los ojos (cuyo nombre era Tires) y su Liepard, luego de que aceptó el trabajo que le estaba ofreciendo (aprovechando de capturar a un Pidove después de espantar al resto).

Su interlocutor escuchaba con atención, claramente perturbado por todo lo que había pasado.

\- El reporte que dieron la policía y la Enfermera Joy por las heridas que sufrieron tú y tus Pokémon demuestran que estuviste más que justificado en emplear toda esa fuerza. Admito que si esto hubiera sido más cercano al incidente con el asesino llamado "El Segador", tal vez te verían de manera más crítica. Pero por ahora, no sufrirás consecuencias, más allá de lo que te hiciste tú mismo.

\- No voy a tomar de pasatiempo arrojar a niñas que necesitan ganar unos cuantos kilos al océano, Alder. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. – respondió Clay sarcásticamente. El campeón unovano no se rio de vuelta.

\- Lo que más me preocupa, es la clase de Pokémon que era ese Delcatty… ¿Habrá más como ese allá afuera? Rezaré porque no haya más que hayan sido afectados por lo que sea que le hicieron a ese. Aunque tu historia de aquel día tiene más partes perturbadoras de lo que te podrías imaginar.

\- ¿Aparte de ese Delcatty endemoniado, y que en las últimas semanas las monjas me han estado preguntando si tengo que confesarme por algo? – dijo Clay sarcásticamente. Alder asintió.

\- Me refiero a Pan. – dijo Alder, y Clay lo miró confuso.

\- ¿Ese tipo raro que bebe leche?

\- He visto a ese hombre varias veces en mis viajes. La primera vez fue cuando solo tenía cinco años, hace ya de eso una década y media. Fue cuando secuestraron a su hermana menor. – recordó Alder, mientras Clay fruncía el cejo.

\- ¿La secuestraron? ¿Qué, se la llevaron de la parada del autobús?

\- Más bien de la cuna. La niña, Venus, no tenía ni un año de edad entonces. El modus operandi de ese caso fue muy parecido al incidente de Striaton hace dieciocho años.

Clay no pudo responder a eso, pues después de que le mencionaron el incidente de Striaton, se acordó de otros dos muy similares, de niños de menos de un año que fueron secuestrados y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, sin mencionar todo el alboroto que causaron.

\- Desde aquel día, me he encontrado con Pan unas cuantas veces, la mayoría después de se fue de su casa y emprendió su viaje. Su inicial fue un Deino, si mal no recuerdo, y parecía estar más feliz cuando nos vimos la primera vez. Pero la segunda… estaba obsesionado con encontrar a un hombre al que llamaba "el Rey".

\- Sí, de eso me di cuenta. Aparentemente no se refería al Rey de las Minas.

\- No, este Rey con el que está obsesionado es la persona que él cree que se llevó a su hermana. Nunca pude sacarle una respuesta clara, pero tengo una teoría.

\- No involucra Elgyems, ¿verdad? – dijo Clay. Alder sí se rio con esa un poco.

\- No, que va, nada que ver con Elgyems. No, esto tiene que ver más con un rumor que he estado oyendo cada vez con más frecuencia durante los últimos quince años. Rumores de alguien que se hace llamar el Rey Bloodliner…

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en el océano…**_

La chica pelirrosa, empapada hasta los huesos y casi muerta, ahora estaba conectada a una gran variedad de monitores médicos y bolsas de medicamentos. Sus signos vitales estaban terribles, pero iban mejorando poco a poco. Junto a ella, yacía la Pokébola con la etiqueta de SD: 0014. Un hombre alto vestido de azul con ojos grises se quedó viendo a la mujer con una expresión indescifrable.

\- ¿Por qué nos molestamos en ir a pescarla de vuelta? Ein puede hacer el trabajo igual o mejor que ella. – se preguntó en voz alta. La voz grave de un anciano le respondió.

\- Claro que puede, pero Lovrina es demasiado hábil para desecharla así como así. Sus innovaciones al programa de Pokémon Sombríos son realmente admirables.

\- Aun así perdió. – señaló el tipo de azul. El anciano se rio.

\- Es cierto, perdió después de acabar con todo un equipo de asalto de la policía, y nos demostró que incluso un Pokémon Sombrío débil es capaz de aniquilar por sí solo casi a un equipo completo de un líder de gimnasio. La data que nos dio con esto es invaluable. Pensar que creíamos que necesitaríamos un mínimo de treinta Pokémon Sombríos para eliminar a los líderes de gimnasio de una región a su máximo poder… claramente será más que suficiente con solo la mitad de eso.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y bien, por fin aquí comienza la subtrama. Ahora sí lo puedo decir, ¿alguien se esperaba que incorporaran al Resetverso de esta forma la trama de los juegos de Pokémon Colosseum y XD, con los Pokémon Sombríos y todo? Si les soy sincero, yo nunca jugué esos juegos, pero se me hizo bastante interesante la forma en como lo insertaron aquí. Y serán toda una amenaza, nada más vean como con ese solo Delcatty aniquiló a todo el equipo SWAT de la policía y a casi todo el equipo de Clay. Será interesante ver cómo hará Ash para enfrentarse a ellos cuando se crucen.

El próximo capítulo será un gaiden que ahondará más dentro de esta trama en relación a los Pokémon Sombríos. En los capítulos tempranos de la historia principal hubo alguna que otra mención con la organización Cipher, y creo que es tiempo de que empiecen a saber un poco más de ellos y de lo que planean. Otro detallito menor, ese incidente sobre "El Segador" se detallará en otro gaiden que no está conectado con la subtrama, pero quizás lo decida traducir durante un descanso. Por último, les comento que la primera vez que leí, no capté las referencias de Andrew y el Café Dicey ya que todavía no había visto Sword Art Online. ¿A alguien más se le escapó?

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, BRANDON369, pirata** (si vas a hacer chistes, por lo menos que tengan sentido, tus bromas cada vez son más confusas), **darkdan-sama, master master god** y **sonicmanuel.** De nuevo no les doy fecha exacta para la próxima actualización, así que esperen pacientemente (además hoy tengo que terminar otro capítulo de "Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino" sí o sí para mandárselo a mi compañera). Nos vemos.


	11. Gaiden de Dakim

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Dakim**

 **Escrito por Shadow Ninja Koopa, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Shadow Ninja Koopa**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** En Orre, el poder es lo único que importa. Entonces, ¿por qué solo hay debiluchos por todas partes? ¿Habría alguna pelea que pudiera superar todas las demás, contra un oponente que valiera la pena? ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba a Dakim?

* * *

 _ **Región de Orre…**_

Poder. En Orre, el poder era lo único que importaba. El árido e inclemente paisaje siempre destruía a todos los débiles que trataban de hacerse un nombre. Los locales siempre devorarían a aquellos de otras regiones que se atrevieran a poner un pie en su territorio. Esa era la ley del más fuerte: comer o ser comido, ser cazador o presa. No había punto medio.

En cuanto a los Pokémon salvajes, muy pocas especies seguían rondando por esa tierra. Muchos se habían marchado por la falta de comida o de agua. Otros murieron y se convirtieron en carroña para los Mandibuzz que volaban dando vueltas por allí. El resto se escondían en cuevas, o debajo de rocas en los raros y distantes oasis que podían encontrar, indispuestos a marcharse a menos que supieran que había algo de comida cerca.

Aquellos que habían nacido en esta tierra desecha entendían mejor que nadie la necesidad de tener poder. Ya fuera de inteligencia, fuerza bruta, astucia o fortuna, aquellos que no tuvieran al menos una de esas cosas se encontrarían perdidos en el desierto, y sus huesos terminarían como golosinas para los Mandibuzz que consideraban este sitio como su hogar.

Esta es la historia de uno de los pocos que podría haber llamado a Orre como su hogar sin temor alguno…

…

\- ¡Y con eso cae tu Rhyhorn! ¡¿Cómo hará Lesar para responder a la amenaza de Dakim?!

El rugido de la gente llenaba el aire de las calles oscuras de Pueblo Pyrite. Una vez más había empezado otra batalla ilegal con apuestas. Con apenas dos oficiales para vigilar esas amargas y oscuras calles de acero, era juego de niños causar una distracción y después aplastar a cualquiera que terminara en el fuego cruzado.

Lesar dio un paso atrás con miedo, mientras miraba a su enemigo, un gigante de pelo rojo erizado. Tenía que irse de bocazas y burlarse del sujeto que llevaba ese traje blanco con joyería ridícula. No se imaginaba que este sujeto era ni más ni menos el hombre al que llamaban Dakim "Tierra Ardiente".

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿En serio creíste que tú y tu pandilla de debiluchos podrían burlarse del gran Dakim y salirse con la suya? – El gigantón sonreía mientras Lesar recuperaba a su Rhyhorn. Junto a él, un poderoso Houndoom gruñía con desprecio mientras un Golem fruncía el cejo. Parecía ser que para ellos, no habría ninguna batalla que valiera la pena esta noche. Tomando un profundo respiro, Lesar se calmó antes de recuperar su aplomo y volver a encarar a sus intimidantes oponentes.

\- ¡Grovyle, Mega Drenado! – gritó, mientras su criatura con forma de lagarto saltaba hacia adelante, con su enorme cabeza empezando a brillar mientras le brotaban hilos de energía.

\- ¡Golem, Protección! – replicó Dakim.

Dando un paso al frente, la bestia de Roca-Tierra formó un domo de energía verde a su alrededor. En cuanto los hilos del Mega Drenado lo golpearon, se envolvieron alrededor del escudo protector, fallando en succionar la fuerza vital de su oponente.

\- Eres un debilucho, ¡patético! ¡Houndoom, Llamarada! – gritó Dakim.

Saltando sobre el domo protector ante la orden de su amo, el sabueso abrió el hocico dejando salir un chorro de fuego hacia Grovyle. Para el lagarto, el tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras veía como el fuego tomaba la forma de un símbolo antiguo, similar a una especie de estrella de cinco puntas. Si esto fuese un show de televisión, tal vez sonaría una guitarra eléctrica tocando una melodía lenta y hermosa mientras los hilos volvían hacia la hoja de Grovyle. Tal vez el tiempo se detendría justo antes de que las llamas lo consumieran y dejaría todo en un cliffhanger.

Pero este no era un show de televisión. Esta era la realidad. Con un chirrido, el cuerpo de Grovyle se prendió en llamas, que empezaron a propagarse por todas sus hojas dejándole quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. La multitud empezó a gritar de emoción, con sus ojos brillando con una alegría casi morbosa. Esto era lo que estaban esperando. Esto era lo que querían.

\- ¡Grovyle, regresa! – gritó Lesar con urgencia mientras sostenía la Pokébola de su aliado. Energía roja rodeó a la criatura en llamas trayéndola a salvo de vuelta a la esfera. Dando un suspiro de alivio, se quedó viéndola por un rato, y ese fue su segundo error de esa noche, pues estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que Dakim se le venía encima. En segundos, el adolescente se encontró suspendido en el air, con la enorme mano de Dakim sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo el hombre. - ¿Cuál es mi premio?

\- ¿T-tu premio? – tartamudeó Lesar. Los ojos de Dakim se llenaron de furia, mientras sus Pokemon sonreían malignamente.

\- Claro. Esta era una batalla de apuesta, ¿recuerdas? ¡¿Qué me gané por vencerte?! – insistió Dakim.

Si los ojos de Dakim estaban llenos de furia, los de Lesar estaban llenos de terror. Mientras el chico temblaba como muñeco de trapo, una esfera cayó desde los bolsillos de sus pantalones. En cuanto la bola azul tocó el suelo, Houndoom saltó para agarrarla con las mandíbulas y se la entregó a su amo.

\- ¡Excelente, Houndoom! ¡Tendrás carne extra esta noche! – Ante el halago de su amo, el perro le sonrió a su aliado, que desvió la mirada con rabia y molestia. – Una Super Bola, ¿eh? Muy bien, creo que es un intercambio justo. Siempre quise hacerme un collar simbólico de los debiluchos que he vencido y con esto puedo empezar. – Soltando al aterrado muchacho en el pavimento, el gigantón lo miró fijamente. – ¿Y qué estás esperando ahora? ¡Piérdete!

Con eso, Lesar salió con el rabo entre las patas directo hacia las colinas, mientras la gente lo abucheaba y se reía de él con ganas.

\- ¡Y una vez más, Dakim permanece invicto! – anunció el comentarista.

\- ¡¿Y bien, quién quiere ser el próximo?!

Con esas solas palabras de Dakim, todo el público se quedó en silencio. La alegría en sus ojos se fue para dar paso al miedo, el miedo de ser el próximo saco de golpear para entretenimiento de Dakim. Todo era divertido, hasta que te llegara tu turno, claro. Obviamente, nadie tenía prisa

\- ¡Patéticos! ¡Todos ustedes son una bola de cobardes! – rugió el pelirrojo retornando a sus Pokémon.

Esto se había vuelto aburrido. ¿Cuándo tendría esa pelea? ¿Esa pelea que lo obligaría a ponerse serio, que lo probaría hasta el límite? Todos a su alrededor eran unos debiluchos. ¿Dónde estaba ese desafío que lo aguardaba? ¿Cómo iba a volverse más fuerte si no había nadie capaz de darle una buena pelea? ¿Acaso este era el límite para un entrenador de Orre? ¿Significaba eso que tendría que salir de su tierra para buscar a alguien más fuerte? Las regiones mayores estaban llenas de puros debiluchos por lo que le habían dicho. Si no eran capaces de sobrevivir un solo día en Orre, ¿cómo podrían siquiera ponerse a la altura de alguien como él?

\- "¡Quiero más! ¡Quiero otra pelea!" _–_ pensó.

\- Yo pelearé contigo. – respondió alguien de pronto a su pensamiento.

La multitud se dividió como un mar, mientras un sujeto con un traje de gris-plateado, con una bufanda azul en el cuello, caminó hacia el campeón. Nadie sabía si admirarlo por ser tan valiente, o recriminarle por ser tan tonto de querer desafiarlo.

\- Eres Dakim "Tierra Roja", ¿correcto? – preguntó.

\- ¡Oh, así que sabes sobre mí! – Dakim caminó hacia el hombre con estas extrañas ropas. Al acercarse a él, de repente sintió un impulso de emoción. Quizás sí tendría alguien capaz de darle una buena pelea después de todo. – ¿Y tú eres?

\- Puedes llamarme Skrub. He estado siguiendo tus hazañas desde hace tiempo, y debo decir que estoy impresionado. – Al ver que el hombre gigante sonreía de emoción, continuó hablando. – He estado buscando a alguien como tú desde hace tiempo. O para ser más preciso, alguien para quien trabajo está interesado en tu fuerza.

\- ¿En serio? – El impulso pareció bajársele. – No me interesa hacerle de guardaespaldas a nadie.

Tal vez se había emocionado por nada. ¿Y qué clase de nombre estúpido era Skrub? ¿Acaso sus viejos lo odiaban o algo así?

\- No te preocupes, no es nada de eso. – dijo el sujeto misterioso, dejando de sonreír, pero no completamente. – Solo digamos que estoy hablando de una oportunidad única en la vida. Una que involucra batallas reales.

Una vez más, sintió de nuevo el impulso regresando. El corazón de Dakim se aceleró. Esas palabras, la promesa de una verdadera batalla. Eso sí era tentador. Eso era lo que él deseaba.

\- Dime más. – dijo Dakim. Skrub sonrió. Ya lo tenía.

\- Esta es una zona de batallas con apuestas, ¿correcto? ¿Se apuesta a todo o nada con la victoria? Aunque no pienso entregar a mis Pokémon, te ofrezco algo mejor que eso. Un verdadero desafío, uno conectado a esta oportunidad de la que hablo.

\- ¡Hecho! – gritó Dakim, sin pararse a escuchar lo que perdería si lo derrotaban, pues de todas maneras sabía la respuesta a eso. Esto era lo que quería: la oportunidad de pelear con alguien más fuerte. Para eso vivía. – ¿Reglas usuales de Orre está bien para ti?

\- Por supuesto. – La sonrisa de Skrub se volvió más grande. – Cuando estés listo.

\- ¡Aplástenlos, Flygon, Marshtomp! – Arrojando dos Pokébolas básicas al aire, se abrieron para liberar a una bestia verde con alas, y a su compañero anfibio.

\- Parece que a alguien le gusta hacer mucho teatro. – murmuró Skrub para sí mismo. – Muy bien, que sea como en Orre, como dice el dicho. ¡Medicham, Graveler!

De sus propias esferas, liberó al artista marcial psíquico y a la pre-evolución de Golem.

\- ¡¿Peleadores listos!? – anunció el comentarista, y con eso los gritos de la audiencia regresaron, de ver que alguien más (y no ellos) iba de cabeza a su perdición. – ¡Comiencen!

A diferencia de muchas otras regiones, Orre tomaba mucho más orgullo en las batallas dobles. La razón de esto se había perdido con el tiempo, pero se creía que los primeros colonizadores de Orre no tuvieron más opción que enviar a dos de sus preciados compañeros a pelear al mismo tiempo, en lugar de uno solo. La supervivencia era la única opción después de todo. Esa tradición se mantenía incluso entre ladrones y salteadores de caminos. Siempre había que irse con cuidado por eso.

\- Al retador se le da el primer movimiento. – dijo Dakim. – ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!

Su Flygon rugió al unísono, mientras Marshtomp miraba desafiante a los enemigos que se atrevían a enfrentarlo. ¿Acaso no sabían contra quién estaban peleando? Ellos eran verdaderos guerreros, no como esos debiluchos cobardes a los cuales les pateaban el trasero a diario. Ellos sabían lo que era una verdadera batalla.

\- Te lo agradezco. – dijo Skrub, hablando con suavidad. Su voz fría contrastaba totalmente con el tono apasionado del gigante frente a él. – Medicham, Poder Secreto. Graveler, Demolición.

Como si fueran uno solo, esa pareja dispareja se lanzó hacia sus enemigos. La pierna de Medicham brillaba con energía rosa, lista para golpear.

\- ¡Marshtomp, Protección!

Una vez más, un domo de energía rodeó al Pokémon de Dakim, justo cuando la pierna de Medicham conectaba. Y con una sola orden, la batalla comenzó a cambiar.

\- ¡Flygon, Terremoto! – rugió Dakim, mientras su dragón azotaba su cola contra el suelo de concreto.

En segundos, la tierra comenzó a agrietarse mientras una onda sísmica la hacía retumbar. El metal también resonaba mientras los espectadores eran sacudidos y algunos empezaban a perder el equilibrio, gritando de terror mientras comenzaban a salir huyendo de toda la batalla. Dependiendo de la ubicación, ataques como Terremoto, Fisura y Magnitud estaban considerados restringidos o incluso prohibidos totalmente por el daño que podrían causar. Y en un pueblo como Pyrite que había sido construido en riscos con cimientos de acero…

La entrada del callejón colapsó dejando nada excepto escombros, haciendo que Dakim y Skrub se quedaran atrapados. La única forma de salir era terminar la batalla. Medicham, siendo el más cercano al epicentro del Terremoto salió volando hacia atrás contra Graveler, haciendo que los dos salieran dando vueltas contra un edificio cercano. A Medicham se le rompió la espalda, y dejó salir un chillido de dolor al sentirlo. El repentino ataque y el haber aterrizado tan violentamente sobre su compañero rocoso le hizo más daño de lo que se esperaba.

Los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, y Medicham de inmediato fue retornado por haberse roto la espalda, no podía moverse. Graveler tampoco estaba en buena forma: toda su superficie estaba llena de grietas, y la única razón de seguir todavía de pie era su habilidad de Robustez.

El impulso de emoción se le había ido por completo. Dakim se quedó viendo al Graveler prácticamente destrozado sin nada en los ojos. No tenía nada que ganar de esto. Las cosas no iban a cambiar. Dándole de señal un simple asentimiento, Marshtomp caminó hacia el frente y le dio solo un ligero bofetón a la criatura. La tierra se sacudió ligeramente con la caída de la bestia, y después de eso, silencio total. Nadie hizo ningún sonido hasta que Skrub recuperó a su Pokémon. Los dos se miraron fijamente, y el gigantón finalmente lanzó un grito de rabia.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Sus ojos se volvieron rendijas mientras sus Pokémon se quitaban del camino, sabiendo que ahora su amo era presa de una ira incontrolable. – ¡Esa batalla fue menos que la anterior!

\- Oye, acabas de utilizar Terremoto en un área donde está prohibido. – dijo Skrub. Dicho esto, se quedó en silencio, soportando la mirada asesina que le cayó por decirlo.

\- ¡Lo hice porque creí que podías soportarlo! ¡Eso fue… grraaaah! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de golpear con su puño la tierra. A su alrededor se formaron pequeñas grietas, mientras Skrub solo observaba en silencio.

 _-_ "¿Podría ser… uno de ellos? No... Si lo fuera lo sabríamos. Solo es un monstruo humano ordinario… y un hombre que con gusto seguiría." – pensó.

Su poder, esa fuerza increíble, era exactamente lo que necesitaban en su grupo, Skrub podía verlo. Este hombre, no, este MONSTRUO era lo que este mundo necesitaba. El caos que este hombre podría traer… sería algo increíble.

\- Dakim, como te lo prometí, te contaré sobre alguien más fuerte que yo. Puedo arreglarles un encuentro si lo deseas. – Se quedó en silencio mientras Dakim se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Y eso qué me importa ahora? – preguntó Dakim ya más calmado. – Viniste aquí a retarme fingiendo que eras fuerte. El gran Dakim no tiene tiempo para debiluchos como tú.

Y dicho esto regresó a sus Pokémon a sus Pokébolas. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, así que le dio la espalda al hombre.

\- ¿Qué tal si te digo que la persona de la que hablo es un completo monstruo en batalla? – El gigante se detuvo para volver a voltearse a ver al hombre de traje plateado. – Es un hombre que está invicto, igual que tú. Una batalla entre ustedes dos a todo su poder… Pyrite quedaría reducido a polvo.

\- ¿Un monstruo? – preguntó Dakim. Cuando Skrub asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa demoníaca se formó en el rostro de Dakim. – Dime más.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte, tiempo después…**_

Enfrente de Dakim se extendía una tierra desecha, en medio de la nada. La arena cubría todos los alrededores, excepto por unos cuantos pilares de piedra que apenas se habían salvado de quedar totalmente sepultados. Encima de uno de estos se encontraba un hombre que irradiaba poder con su sola presencia. Su pelo gris se movía como si tuviera mente propia. Casi como si sus mechones fuesen tentáculos vivos.

\- Te he estado esperando, Dakim "Tierra Ardiente". – dijo.

\- ¿Tú eres el que Skrub me dijo que era un monstruo? – sonrió Dakim. Otra vez podía sentir ese impulso de emoción, el corazón le estaba a punto de explotar. Había presión en el aire, como si estuviese por empezar una tormenta de arena. Para Dakim, eso solo significaba que estaba por empezar una verdadera batalla. – He estado esperando este momento.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – habló el hombre, bajándose de un salto del pilar. – Tengo que admitirlo, realmente has captado mi interés, como lo dijo mi joven comandante. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Nascour.

Su voz… si era posible crear una corriente de aire gélido en el desierto, esa voz podría hacerlo. Era como un Seviper, fría y lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Esa corriente fría envolvió a Dakim, haciendo que comenzara a hervirle la sangre.

\- Sí… eres un monstruo, puedo sentirlo. – murmuró mientras temblaba un poco. Esa pasión por la batalla que había estado esperando, por fin estaba aquí. - ¡Ya no puedo esperar más! ¡Muéstrame lo que te hace tan interesante! ¡Haz que mi sangre arda!

Hecho esto, arrojó dos de sus Pokébolas, haciendo aparecer a su Golem y Marshtomp, que aguardaban sus órdenes.

\- Así que eres muy apasionado con las batallas. Sí… sin duda encajarás perfectamente. – murmuró Nascour para sí mismo mientras sacaba una sola Ultra Bola de su extraño traje púrpura. – Creo que una prueba sería apropiada. Para los dos…

De la bola emergió un enorme Metagross. Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de odios cuando emitió su grito, haciendo que la arena volara a su alrededor.

\- ¿Un solo Pokémon? ¡Me insultas! – gruñó Dakim. – ¡Golem, Terremoto! ¡Marshtomp, Protección!

Levantando su pie derecho, Golem soltó una onda sísmica, haciendo volar la arena mientras el domo verde protegía a su compañero anfibio.

\- Adelante. – dijo Nascour.

Con un grito, el Metagross se lanzó hacia el frente, ignorando el Terremoto que resonaba por todo su cuerpo. Levantando una de sus garras, la estampó contra la cara de Golem, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Dakim, al ver como su Golem se estrellaba contra la tierra.

Sus ojos quedaron en espirales y pareció sangrar por la boca. Recuperándolo rápidamente, Dakim se quedó viendo como la bestia se lanzaba contra el domo protector de Marshtomp. Con cada golpe solo parecía aumentar la determinación del monstruo para romper esa defensa, en tanto que Marshtomp veía los ojos de su adversario como si estuviera mirando directamente a un abismo.

\- ¡Houndoom, Día Soleado!

Con un destello, el sabueso negro emergió, aullando hacia el sol. En segundos, la luz se volvió más fuerte, cayendo sin piedad sobre los dos hombres y haciéndolos sudar. El monstruo de acero empezó a rugir mientras echaba vapor a medida que incrementaba el calor, pero fuera de eso no parecía estar afectado.

\- ¡Ahora, Llamarada!

La estrella de fuego salió disparada de entre los colmillos del perro, chocando contra Metagross. Sin embargo no pareció hacer otra cosa que causarle una ligera molestia. En eso fue que se deshizo la Protección de Marshtomp. De pronto la arena empezó a moverse alrededor de Marshtomp, como si algo la levantara, y el anfibio fue golpeado por algo que no vio venir y solo alcanzó a gritar antes de caer al lado de Houndoom. Toda la piel se le llenó de cortadas por alguna razón, mientras se esforzaba por volver a abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Ataques invisibles? ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor! ¡Agua Lodosa! ¡Llamarada! ¡Acaben con ese maldito Metagross!

Con un aullido y un asentimiento, los dos corrieron hacia su enemigo. Un agua sucia surgió de entre los pies del lastimado Pokémon de tipo Agua, empezando a surfear en ella hacia su objetivo Junto a él, ganando velocidad rápidamente, la Llamarada atravesaba el aire. Y en solo un instante, los dos ataques se disolvieron como si nada. Lo que fuera que hizo Metagross, solo le bastó con un solo movimiento de su muñeca metálica. Marshtomp volvió a pisotear en el suelo, y Houndoom rápidamente se le unió. De pronto, unas grietas comenzaron a formarse por todas partes y sin explicación, como si las creara el viento.

\- Necesito uno de esos… – murmuró Dakim, viendo la destrucción que causaba el Metagross, retirando a sus Pokémon cuando terminaron cayendo. Esta era una batalla. Una batalla real. ¡Esto era lo que siempre había querido! Al diablo con las reglas, ya no podía contenerse más. – ¡Claydol, Flygon, Rayo Solar! ¡Solrock, Destello!

Esta cosa se merecía que le diera todo lo que podía ofrecerle. La criatura con forma de muñeco de barro y el dragón inmediatamente dispararon unos rayos de energía que iluminaron toda la zona a su alrededor. Los rayos solares golpearon las patas delanteras de Metagross mientras Solrock se le ponía cerca para emitir el Destello.

\- ¿Destello? - preguntó Nascour, arqueando una ceja.

¿El hombre frente a él quería utilizar uno de los movimientos más inútiles del mundo contra su Metagross? Quizás lo había sobrestimado. Un enorme estallido de luz y un grito hicieron que su atención volviera a la pelea. Metagross rechinó mientras el sonido de acero siendo partido a la mitad hacía eco por toda la tierra a su alrededor. Dos enormes grietas se formaron en sus patas mientras empezaba a tambalearse a raíz de los dos rayos que lo golpearon.

\- "¿Cómo es posible?" – se preguntó Nascour, mientras otra gota de sudor le rodaba por la sien. – "Ah, ya veo. Metagross para empezar no está acostumbrado al sol. Agregando un uso de Día Soleado en medio del desierto y todavía hay mucha más luz que soportar, y combinando además los dos Rayos Solares y el hecho de que Metagross no puede mover la cabeza… es una sorpresa que no haya quedado ciego antes. Incluso sin bajar la precisión, muy pocos Pokémon podrían soportar una combinación como esa."

Por lo que el hombre podía ver, su arma se estaba debilitando. El daño había sido hecho y no podía ignorarlo. Pero sería por nada. Incluso ciego, con un solo agite de su pierna, Solrock salió volando, y se estrelló en la colina de arena cerca de Dakim. Su cuerpo estaba agrietado y sus ojos apagados. Una vez más la arena se levantó a su alrededor, creando un remolino que succionó a Flygon y Claydol. Lanzaron un grito de agonía antes de ser regresados junto con su compañero derrotado.

\- Entonces, ¿admites la derrota? – preguntó Nascour, viendo a su Pokémon por la esquina del ojo. – "Al parecer el arma todavía necesita ajustes. Fue demasiado lento, hay que afinarlo más."

\- ¿Derrota? ¡Eso jamás! – rugió Dakim, saltando con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia su oponente, y hundió su puño directo en el estómago de Nascour. Algo de sangre voló por los aires mientras el hombre se sujetaba.

\- Creo que me rompiste una o dos costillas. Bien hecho. – admitió Nascour, antes de devolverle el favor con un puñetazo directo a la cara.

El gigantón se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido de la fuerza que tenía ese hombre tan delgado. Al ponerse en el camino del Metagross, que estaba poniéndose salvaje aparentemente. Con una risa maniática, Dakim hundió su puño en Metagross, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor antes de que su amo lo recuperara.

\- Impresionante. No muchos han sido capaces de lastimar a mi Metagross. – admitió Nascour mientras caminaba hacia el gigante. – Skrub me dice que estabas buscando una batalla que te dejara satisfecho. ¿La encontraste?

Dakim miró su mano, estaba temblando. Esto era lo que él quería. Había visto a muchos entrenadores caer en la desesperación después de ser derrotados. Muchas veces, fue él quien los hizo caer. Pero ya no estaba en ese lugar. Este era su orgullo. Por fin había encontrado su batalla, la que tanto deseaba. Y ahora quería más, su avaricia y hambre la exigían. Tenía que haber más, y este sujeto, Nascour, tendría para dárselo. Ese Metagross era una bestia, un absoluto monstruo en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Y qué tal si tenía más de estos? ¿Más de esas bestias? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

\- ¡Ah, jajajajajaja! ¡Esta es la pelea que he estado buscando! ¡Perdí por completo y aun así me siento increíble! ¡Mejor de lo que nunca he estado! ¡Y todavía no he terminado! ¡Quiero más! ¡Maestro Nascour! ¡Dígame que tiene más! ¡Más de esos monstruos! ¡Quiero pelear contra todos ellos!

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en la cara de Nascour. Así que este hombre deseaba más batallas. Muy bien, le daría lo que pedía.

\- Muy bien, Dakim. Permíteme ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a nuestro pequeño grupo. Sírveme fielmente, y tendrás más batallas de las que puedas imaginar.

\- ¡Sí, es lo que quiero!

\- En tal caso… bienvenido a Cipher.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y con esto, vemos el segundo capítulo conectado a la subtrama de Cipher y los Pokémon Sombríos. Dice mucho que Dakim haya podido lastimar a ese Metagross, y si los pensamientos de Skrub son un indicio, el tipo ni siquiera es un bloodliner. Otra exhibición del poder de los Pokémon sombríos, pero si creen que esto fue aterrador, esperen a ver el próximo de esta subtrama. Van dos, y faltan dos para concluir lo que lleva, y que necesitan saber antes del próximo capítulo de la historia principal.

OK, después de haber concluido con los capítulos conectados a esta subtrama, creo que les voy a dar a que escojan cuáles serán los siguientes que quieren ver. Aquí voy a listar los que me faltan por traducir, con un summary breve de cada uno, ordenándolos desde el más corto al más largo:

 **Interludio de Arnold:** Centrado en ese niño de Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop que se parece a Ash. Arnold ha vivido toda su vida en ese lugar y nunca ha pasado nada emocionante. Eso fue, hasta que un día conoció a una niña de su edad que tenía algo en común con él…

 **Interludio de Joey:** Centrado en el primer entrenador contra el que peleas en los juegos de Johto. Joey durante años ha sido conocido como "el chico del Rattata de alto porcentaje" y está harto de que no lo tomen con seriedad. Sin embargo, un torneo que se organiza en Ciudad Cherrygrove podría ser la oportunidad que busca para salir de esa sombra de una vez.

 **Gaiden de Georgia:** Georgia es una Exterminadora de Dragones, parte del grupo especializado y entrenado específicamente para combatir a los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del Alto Mando corruptos. ¿Pero qué la llevó a convertirse en una, por qué eligió ese camino?

 **Interludio de Argenta:** Argenta es una vieja veterana de las batallas Pokémon, contenta de poder pasar su retiro en la Zona de Batalla sin hacer mucho alboroto. Pero cuando un nuevo y cuestionable estilo de entrenamiento toma por sorpresa a la región Sinnoh, decide volver al campo y tomar el asunto por su propia mano.

 **Gaiden de Clemont:** Clemont es un niño prodigio que aspira a convertirse en un gran inventor, siempre trabajando en nuevas ideas con su pequeño "asistente" Shinx. Él y su padre nunca se imaginaron la clase de atención que su genio atraería…

 **Gaiden de Bill de los 20 Gyarados:** Hace cuarenta años, un hombre fue responsable de hacer estragos en la zona costera de Johto, y sus acciones son la razón por la cual a los entrenadores solo les permite tener seis Pokémon activos. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué lo llevó a cometer dichas atrocidades? ¿Y cómo fue que lo detuvieron?

 **Gaiden de Falkner:** Antes de convertirse en líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Violet, Falkner emprendió una aventura en busca de los pájaros legendarios Ho-oh y Lugia. ¿Tendrá éxito en su empresa, o acaso mordió más de lo que puede masticar?

 **Interludio de Wally:** Wally solo tiene un sueño, ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más. Pero cuando eres un niño frágil y enfermo, ese sueño puede ser algo más difícil de alcanzar. Pero está bien, mientras tengas Pokémon contigo, nada puede salir mal, ¿verdad?

Entre estos no estoy contando el Especial de Navidad (deliberadamente pienso dejar ese para último lugar, pues tiene referencias a varios de los extras y al capítulo que me falta de la historia principal), tampoco un spin-off que será de varios capítulos escrito por **Viroro-kun** llamado "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh", ni tampoco los que tengo en proceso para agregar míos. Uno es un interludio centrado en la líder de gimnasio Gardenia que está a medio terminar, y el otro es un gaiden colaborativo con **Viroro** que ya está prácticamente terminado, pero este solo está en inglés de momento, y estamos esperando a que un beta termine de revisarlo (no les diré de qué es, será una sorpresita). Ahora, les dejaré a ustedes que determinen cuáles quieren ver primero. Tengan en mente, eso sí: si eligen primero los cortos estarán más rápido y podré postearlos más seguido, si eligen los largos me voy a tardar más. Y recuerden, será después que termine con los dos próximos.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, master master god** y **pirata** **.** A este último tengo un par de cosas más que decirle. Primero, en respuesta a tu chiste, el precio al que se vendan los libros no tiene nada que ver con si es o no un buen escritor, eso no puedes saberlo (inversamente, un libro que se venda mucho tampoco es necesariamente bueno). Segundo, si vas a seguir usando emoticonos en tus reviews, al menos sepáralos un poco del texto porque a veces se me dificulta leer tus comentarios si los dejas pegados, ¿OK? Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	12. Interludio de Cipher

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Cipher**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Cipher, la organización secreta en la región Orre, se dedica a reunir Pokémon para lograr sus objetivos. Durante una de sus misiones, sin embargo, un recién iniciado peón entre sus filas, comienza a cuestionar sus acciones…

* * *

 _ **Región de Orre…**_

Ningún Pokémon era invencible: esa era una de las reglas absolutas de las batallas Pokémon, y una regla con la cual todo entrenador se topaba tarde o temprano. Incluso un Pokémon que tendría cobertura supuestamente casi perfecta, como Spiritomb o Sableye, todavía tenía alguna debilidad que se podía explotar en alguna parte.

Eso era algo que Ein había escuchado muchas, muchas veces. Y sin importar cuánta gente lo dijera, él sabía que tenía que existir una manera de crear un Pokémon verdaderamente invencible, y finalmente después de muchos años de duro trabajo lo había conseguido. Tuvo que compartir su pastel de gloria con Lovrina, claro, pero ella solo refinó un proceso que él había teorizado y creado por sí mismo. Si no fuera por él, Cipher jamás habría obtenido su arma más poderosa: Pokémon Sombríos, las máquinas de combate supremas capaces de lastimar a cualquier otro Pokémon exceptuando a sí mismos por daño superefectivo.

El proceso todavía tenía muchos detalles por arreglar, entre comportamiento errático y una ínfima posibilidad de revertir la condición, pero el proceso en la Serie SD de experimentos procedía a tan buen paso como era humanamente posible, y el trabajo en la Serie XD se hacía cada vez más cercano a volverse una realidad con cada día que pasaba. Ein estaba muy agradecido con Cipher por darle la oportunidad de expandir sus teorías, demostrando la superioridad de sus Pokémon Sombríos, y el avance de Cipher en su lenta pero segura conquista del mundo sin duda era un excelente bonus. Un bonus que hacía que toda la logística interna y externa con otros grupos fuese más fácil de digerir. Como la discusión que tenía con el Administrador en Jefe del Laboratorio de Pokémon Sombríos, Nascour, por ejemplo:

\- Evice se pregunta cuándo estará listo su propio Pokémon Sombrío personal, Ein. – El hombre de pelo grisáceo se quedó viéndolo, con los brazos cruzados. Ein se quitó sus gafas para limpiárselas.

\- El proceso está avanzando a buen ritmo, aunque tomará algo de tiempo. Romper completamente el espíritu de un Pokémon es esencial antes de poder aplicárselos. Especialmente con Pokémon que son muy orgullosos, como un Tyranitar. Para uno de mis superiores, todo tiene que ser perfecto, nada menos.

\- Admiro tu dedicación, pero definitivamente deberías enfocarte en acelerar la producción de Pokémon Sombríos. Ese encuentro que Lovrina tuvo con el líder de gimnasio de Driftveil demostró que el SD: 0014 es capaz de poner contra las cuerdas a un entrenador experto, y necesitamos más como ese. – puntualizó Nascour.

\- Y es por eso que nuestra prioridad ahora debería ser la calidad y no la cantidad. Cada Pokémon Sombrío es una obra de arte por sí mismo, tratar de crearlos más rápido hará que se vuelvan ineficientes. – Ein levantó su brazo mientras sonreía. – Estoy seguro que el siguiente contingente de Pokémon que nuestros peones traerán desde Unova nos proveerán de buen material para más Pokémon Sombríos. La región tiene muchas especies únicas que pueden darnos una ventaja para mantener nuestro poder en Orre y expandirnos hacia otras regiones.

\- Entiendo tu punto. – Nascour permaneció de pie, antes de darse la vuelta. – Vendré por tu reporte una vez que recibas el siguiente lote de Pokémon: hasta entonces, espero que la producción continúe según lo planeado.

La comunicación terminó y la pantalla se puso negra. Ein suspiró profundamente y se levantó de su silla, caminando hacia su laboratorio donde esperaban los siguientes sujetos de pruebas. Estaba esperando con muchas ansias el siguiente lote, siempre había tenido interés en estudiar a un Sawsbuck.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, Unova, tiempo atrás…**_

 _En un pequeño bosque cerca de Pueblo Floccesy, conocido por unos pocos como la Pradera de los Votos, dos chicos tenían una batalla Pokémon: un Snivy contra un Oshawott con atuendo completo de samurai._

 _\- ¡Sir Thorn, Látigo Cepa! – dijo el de pelo castaño, apuntando hacia el frente._

 _\- ¡Mizutaro, Concha Afilada! – exclamó su oponente, un chico de pelo negro, haciendo el mismo gesto._

 _Sir Thorn y Mizutaro se lanzaron uno contra el otro, con la concha de agua chocando contra los látigos. Se mantuvieron así varias veces, hasta que Sir Thorn mandó uno de sus látigos directo a los pies de Mizutaro. El Oshawott se tropezó y Sir Thorn lo lanzó contra una roca cercana, dejándolo noqueado._

 _\- ¡Ganamos! – exclamó el chico castaño, chocando la mano son Sir Thorn. El otro recogió a su caído Mizutaro, suspirando._

 _\- Eso no fue justo, Shawn. Tú y Sir Thorn tenían la ventaja de tipo, por supuesto. Es obvio que ganaran._

 _\- Sí, claro. Sigue diciéndote eso, Jeff._

 _\- Idiota. – Jeff hinchó las mejillas._

 _\- Lo serás tú. – sonrió Shawn. Jeff y Mizutaro cruzaron los brazos al mismo tiempo._

 _\- ¡Cuando comencemos nuestro viaje, vamos a patearles sus traseros todo el tiempo!_

 _Al escuchar eso, Shawn hizo una pausa y se quedó viendo con la cabeza gacha. La cara de Sir Thorn también se ensombreció. Jeff y Mizutaro se les aproximaron, dándoles miradas confusas._

 _\- Uhm, acerca de eso. – Shawn se rascó la nuca, tragando en seco. – Hay algo que quería decirte._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa? – Jeff inclinó la cabeza. Shawn tomó un profundo respiro antes de contestarle._

 _\- Estaba planeando iniciar mi viaje en la región Orre. La Conferencia de Vertress apesta, y Orre tiene muchas instalaciones geniales Dicen que hay una montaña donde se reúnen cientos de entrenadores fuertes, ¡y hasta se dice que Ho-oh reside en ese lugar! ¡Solo imagínatelo!_

 _Jeff retrocedió, casi dejando caer a Mizutaro. Por fortuna, entrenador y Pokémon lograron mantener la compostura, y se quedaron viendo a sus amigos con preocupación, y pálidos._

 _\- Shawn, estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – le preguntó._

 _\- Absolutamente no. – Shawn y Sir Thorn negaron con la cabeza simultáneamente. – No es que quiera despreciar a nuestra liga tanto, pero tienes que admitir que Vertress tiene una de las peores conferencias regionales. ¡Es que vamos, ni siquiera pueden permitirse tener campos de batalla con diferentes terrenos! Si queremos ser los más fuertes, necesitamos mejores retos, y Orre es el lugar ideal._

 _\- Orre también es un agujero del crimen del que todo mundo está avergonzado. ¡Hay una razón por la cual la gente pretende que esa región no existe!_

 _\- Meh, y mucha gente dice lo mismo de Ciudad Castelia. – dijo Shawn encogiéndose de hombros. – No hay que creer todo lo que escuchas._

 _\- Pues vaya, discúlpame si estoy preocupado por ti. – dijo Jeff con expresión sombría, apretando los puños. – Dijimos que nos iríamos en un viaje los cuatro juntos, tú, Sir Thorn, Mizutaro y yo. ¿Te importamos tampoco? Nuestra liga regional tampoco es TAN mala._

 _\- No se trata de eso, ya te lo dije. – Shawn volvió a mirar hacia abajo._

 _\- Pues no lo parece. – Jeff frunció el cejo. Mizutaro les echó una mirada asesina y se volteó hacia el otro lado, mientras Sir Thorn gruñía._

 _Shawn suspiró, desviando la mirada de sus amigos enojados. Se rascó detrás de la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por todo el lugar, hasta que se detuvieron en la enorme roca con cuatro marcas de corte en un lado, aquella donde las Cuatro Espadas de la Justicia supuestamente dejaron su prueba del juramento que hicieron para proteger a los Pokémon. En ese punto, Shawn y Sir Thorn retrocedieron y se miraron uno al otro, mientras una idea se les metía en la cabeza._

 _\- Oye, ya que este lugar se llama la Pradera de los Votos, ¿qué tal si hacemos nuestro propio juramento aquí y ahora? – preguntó Shawn, colocando la mano encima de la roca._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Jeff, mientras él y Mizutaro parpadeaban._

 _\- Una vez que termine nuestro viaje, nos volveremos a encontrar aquí, y veremos quién de los dos es el mejor entrenador. – Shawn le ofreció un apretón de manos mientras sonreía. – ¿Qué opinas?_

 _Jeff se quedó pensándolo un poco, mirando a Mizutaro. Finalmente suspiró y sacudió la cabeza._

 _\- La verdad no lo sé. – Jeff sonrió al decir esto. – ¿No sería algo injusto que pelearas contra el futuro Campeón de la Liga de Unova sin la preparación debida?_

 _\- ¡Jaja, como si eso fuera a pasar! – se rio Shawn, dándole con el puño en el hombro._

 _\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y te aplastaré totalmente! – replicó Jeff de la misma forma._

 _\- Muy bien entonces. Estaré esperándolo. – dijo Shawn, sonriendo con confianza._

 _Los dos chicos compartieron otra risa, antes de darse el apretón de manos y aceptar su juramento. Junto a ellos, Sir Thorn y Mizutaro hicieron lo mismo. Los cuatro estaban listos para convertirse en los mejores, mejores que nadie más._

 _ **Fin del flashback, de vuelta al tiempo presente.**_

\- ¡Hey, peón! ¿Estás escuchando o no?

Shawn retrocedió, casi le da un ataque cardíaco al darse la vuelta: todos los demás peones, con armadura de pies a cabeza igual que él, miraban en su dirección. Enfrente de él se encontraba de pie Exol, su enorme y musculoso Comandante, viéndolo con ojos de pistola detrás de su visor. Estaba sonando el pie en el suelo, esperando.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- P-perdón. Me distraje y no escuché. – Shawn tragó en seco, bajando la cabeza. Sintió la mirada fría de Exol fija en él por un largo tiempo antes de que finalmente resoplara y se diera la vuelta.

\- Obviamente. Considerando que eres uno de los hombres de Dakim, no me sorprende que seas un imbécil.

Shawn escuchó a los demás peones riéndose de él, y se sujetó el hombro sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Exol exhaló, y de nuevo volvió a encararlos a todos.

\- Ya que la princesita aquí no estaba poniendo atención, voy a repetirlo todo. Estamos aquí para capturar a tantos Pokémon como sea posible. Todas son especies que no se ven normalmente en Orre, así que llévense todos lo que puedan. Si alguien de aquel rancho o de las ciudades cercanas empieza a hacer alboroto, tenemos permitido usar fuerza letal. ¿Entendieron?

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron todos los peones, excepto Shawn, al unísono. Exol sonrió y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

\- Muy bien. ¡Ahora, dejen de perder el tiempo, y a trabajar!

Todos los peones respondieron con un saludo militar y rápidamente se dispersaron mientras invocaban a sus Pokémon, comenzando a rodear a todos los salvajes que podían ver. Shawn se quedó viéndolos por un rato, y luego volvió a suspirar: después de lo pasado, definitivamente no quería que lo atraparan holgazaneando en su "trabajo". Arrojó sus dos Pokébolas, dejando salir a su Servine y Mandibuzz.

\- Tenemos que capturar a tantos Pokémon como podamos. A trabajar. – les dijo Shawn.

El Servine asintió, mientras que la Mandibuzz alzó el vuelo sin decir ni una palabra: Shawn ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo había escuchado. El Servine inclinó su cabeza hacia Shawn, extendiendo uno de sus látigos hacia su cara y frotándola. Shawn le sonrió con tristeza, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, Sir Thorn, en serio. Vamos a trabajar. No quiero que el Comandante Exol me vuelva a gritar. – Shawn apartó la liana, y se quedó viendo a su inicial. Los dos asintieron, y comenzaron a buscar juntos.

Mientras trabajaban distraídamente ayudando con las capturas, Shawn dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran por el espacio. ¿Ayudar a criminales? Tiempo atrás eso hubiera sido impensable para él, y aun así aquí estaba, haciéndolo. Y él mismo era el único culpable de ese predicamento, él y su exceso de confianza. Él y Sir Thorn creyeron que desafiar las instalaciones de Orre sería difícil, pero posible. No se esperaban que la región en sí misma fuese un lugar donde era casi imposible vivir. Aunque Ciudad Phenac era un lugar bastante decente, el cercano Pueblo Pyrite ciertamente hacía honor a la forma en como Jeff describía la región: con apenas un par de policías para vigilar, en todo el pueblo reinaban los criminales, el Coliseo local estaba en ruinas, y las batallas por apuestas dominaban a las regulares.

Su primer gran error fue que cuando llegó allí, desafió a un entrenador al que llamaban Dakim "Tierra Ardiente", que derrotó a Sir Thorn en menos de cinco segundos. Como resultado, perdió casi todo el dinero que llevaba, y tuvo que vivir en las calles casi muriéndose de hambre, sin manera de salir de Pueblo Pyrite, mucho menos de Orre. Al quedarse casi sin dinero y con tantos oponentes demasiado fuertes, Shawn no tuvo más remedio que robar algunas cosas del Pokémart local y de los visitantes del pueblo apenas para mantenerse a flote. En condiciones tan duras como esas, Shawn y Sir Thorn tuvieron que entrenar duro: se hicieron más fuertes, y eventualmente Sir Thorn logró evolucionar en Servine, además de que capturó a una de los tantos Mandibuzz que rondaban por toda la región, poniéndole de nombre Selvaggia. Eso le sirvió de ayuda, y juntos pudieron recuperar algo del dinero perdido, pero la vida seguía siendo muy dura.

Fue entonces cuando vieron la oferta. Había un anuncio de que se buscaban entrenadores fuertes, y sin pensarlo mucho él y Sir Thorn inmediatamente se apuntaron para ello. Todos asumieron que sería algún trabajo de guardaespaldas, escoltar a alguien a otra ciudad, o algo por el estilo. Pero en vez de eso, se encontraron dentro de uno de los tantos edificios decrépitos de Pyrite, junto con varios otros entrenadores. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos, y les ordenaron que pelearan entre ellos. Inmediatamente comenzó una masacre total entre todos. Sir Thorn y Selvaggia lo tuvieron muy difícil contra todos los oponentes, pero por algún milagro, logró ser uno de los pocos entrenadores que todavía seguía de pie cuando les ordenaron detenerse. Se los llevaron a otra habitación, y para su gran sorpresa, Dakim "Tierra Ardiente" en persona era quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

El propósito de esta batalla improvisada era muy claro: era un ejercicio de reclutamiento, para una organización conocida como "Cipher". Les dieron a todos la opción de unirse a la organización, o más bien, no les dieron ninguna opción: luego de decirles todo lo que necesitaban saber, les dieron a todos el uniforme de los peones y los despacharon para una breve sesión de entrenamiento, tras la cual los enviaron a sus primeras misiones. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Shawn no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por ello.

Suspiró al pensar en su situación. Jeff tenía razón, y él debió haberlo escuchado más.

\- ¡Hey, peón! ¿Qué no dormiste lo suficiente anoche? ¡Vuelve al trabajo! – le gritó Exol. Shawn se tensó, pero asintió dos veces y volvió a reunir Pokémon para capturarlos.

Con una mirada rápida a su alrededor, pudo ver que los otros peones habían logrado reunir unas dos docenas de Pokémon, la mayoría de ellos los comunes como Patrat, Pidove, o algunos Mareeps importados del Rancho Floccesy. Muy lejos de ser en los que Cipher podría interesarse, y algunos hasta lograban escapárseles.

\- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Esto es lo mejor que pueden encontrar? – gruñó Exol, agarrando una Pokébola. – Creo que tendré que enseñarles cómo se hace. ¡Ve, SD0015!

Al arrojar la Pokébola, un Mawile apareció junto a Exol. Un Mawile sin emociones, totalmente quiero como si no tuviera vida. Sir Thorn y Selvaggia instantáneamente sintieron un escalofrío bajarles por la espina, tomando posturas defensivas, al igual que el resto de los peones, que miraban con horror al Mawile y se apartaban de su camino. Shawn frunció el cejo, observándolo también. Ya había escuchado de esos "Pokémon Sombríos", como los habían llamado sus instructores en Cipher. No les habían contado mucho de ellos durante su entrenamiento, solo que eran la máxima y más poderosa herramienta de Cipher, y que solo los miembros de mayor rango de la organización tenían permitido usarlos. Mientras seguía viendo, Shawn tuvo el mismo escalofrío que sus Pokémon. Nunca le habían gustado mucho los Pokémon tipo hada para empezar, pero incluso para sus estándares, ese Mawile era… aterrador.

\- Ahora, SD0015, ¡rastrea a cualquier Pokémon fuerte que encuentres por aquí, y tráelo! – gritó Exol señalando hacia adelante.

Sin decir palabra, SD0015 corrió hacia la hierba alta, cargando algo. Todos sintieron una brisa fría, y varios Pokémon de repente cayeron exhaustos de entre los árboles y la hierba: Sewaddles, Purrloins, e incluso otros más raros como Venipedes y Audinos. Exol sonrió.

\- Sigue así, SD0015.

Con un asentimiento casi imperceptible, SD0015 siguió cargando algo que a simple vista no se podía ver, y de nuevo hizo que los Pokémon cayeran como moscas. No podía llamarse pelea: sin importar qué era lo que hacía ese Mawile, era lo bastante fuerte para derrotar todo y a todos a su paso. Algunos Pokémon lo suficientemente valientes intentaron desafiarlo, solo para terminar volando a la pila junto con todos los demás. Nada le hacía ni cosquillas. Mientras lo veían, Shawn y Sir Thorn se sentían cada vez más aterrados: incluso aunque sabían que algunos Pokémon eran más violentos que otros, nunca habían visto a ninguno actuar de esa manera tan… automática, casi como máquinas. ¿Qué habrían hecho exactamente para convertir a un Mawile en… eso? Exol volteó a ver a todos los peones con orgullo.

\- ¡Este es el verdadero poder de Cipher! ¡Con estos Pokémon, el mundo pronto será nuestro! ¡Nada podrá detenernos!

Apenas dijo esto, de repente el cuerpo de SD0015 se quedó totalmente rígido, como si estuviera congelado. Los peones y Exol voltearon a verlo, este último frunciendo el cejo. SD0015 de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe, y estos de repente se inyectaron en sangre. Y luego, sin avisar, una sonrisa maligna y psicópata se formó en sus dos bocas. Volvió a cargar su ataque, golpeando de nuevo a los oponentes que ya estaban en el suelo noqueados en vez de ir por otros. Exol dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, SD0015? ¡No tienes que seguir atacándolos!

SD0015 dejó de atacar, solo para voltearse hacia Exol. Su sonrisa se ensanchó a un más mientras volvía a cargar su ataque. Exol empezó a sudar frío, y por instinto agarró otra de sus Pokébolas.

\- ¡Raichu, usa… ARGH!

Una ola invisible envió al Comandante de Cipher a estrellarse contra un árbol, chocando de espaldas y su Pokébola rodó lejos de él.

\- ¡Comandante! – gritaron varios peones, tratando de ayudarlo, pero este los detuvo con la sola mirada.

\- ¡No se ocupen de mí ahora! ¡Deténganlo!

Los peones se quedaron congelados, pero asintieron temblorosamente, y de inmediato dirigieron a todos sus Pokémon para enfrentarse en montón contra SD0015. El Pokémon Sombrío apenas miró a ninguno de ellos, antes de simplemente volarlos a todos con su ataque especial, haciéndolos volar junto con los peones con un mínimo esfuerzo. Todavía ilesos, Shawn y sus Pokémon sintieron un escalofrío por toda la espina, mientras SD0015 se daba la vuelta y corría en su dirección. Ellos serían los siguientes, y tenían que actuar ahora. Shawn apretó sus puños, mirando a su equipo y asintiendo simultáneamente con ellos. Hecho esto, apuntó al frente.

\- ¡Sir Thorn, bloquéalo!

Sir Thorn extendió uno de sus látigos, agarrando por la mandíbula de su cabeza. Con suficiente fuerza, logró levantar al Servine de Shawn en el aire y estamparlo contra el suelo; haciendo que gritara. Shawn tembló, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia su Mandibuzz.

\- ¡Selvaggia, Pájaro Osado!

Un aura como de fuego azul envolvió a Selvaggia que se lanzó contra el Pokémon Sombrío. SD0015 se levantó de nuevo y se quedó viendo a Selvaggia, solo para lanzarse contra ella, sin ninguna aura visible. Selvaggia y SD0015 chocaron uno contra el otro, y la Mandibuzz terminó mordiendo el polvo. Sir Thorn trató de poner al Pokémon sombrío de vuelta en el suelo, pero SD0015 lo jaló hacia él y lo arrastró. Shawn se mordió el labio.

\- ¡Sir Thorn, rápido! ¡Látigo Cepa!"

Sir Thorn trató de darle latigazos con el que todavía tenía libre; SD0015 lo mordió con su segunda boca, atrayéndolo todavía más. El Mawile sonrió, y azotó de nuevo a Sir Thorn contra el suelo. Luego comenzó a golpearlo con ese ataque extraño y sus garras una y otra vez. Sir Thorn trató de responderle y escapar, pero SD0015 solo siguió presionándolo más y más. Pronto, los raspones se volvieron cortadas profundas, y la cara de Sir Thorn empezó a sangrar. Shawn se puso pálido, y sin pensarlo dos veces echó a correr. ¡Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido!

Embistió con su propio cuerpo a SD0015, liberando a Sir Thorn. De inmediato, usó su cuerpo para presionarlo contra el suelo, y lo rodeó suavemente con los brazos. SD0015 empezó a forcejear tratando de liberarse, pero Shawn se resistió a su intento.

\- ¡Ya basta, SD0015! ¡No tienes por qué atacarnos a nosotros! – Se mantuvo cerca de él, apretándolo con más fuerza. – ¡Por favor, SD0015!

SD0015 se agitó y siguió gritando, mordiendo el hombro de Shawn tratando de quitárselo de encima. Todos los peones, Exol y sus Pokémon se quedaron viendo, desconcertados y sorprendidos. Pronto el cuerpo de Shawn se llenó de marcas de mordidas y cicatrices, pero aun así no se soltó.

\- ¡Mawile, por favor! – Shawn lo apretó con más fuerza, tragándose el dolor. – ¡No hay necesidad de tanta violencia, Mawile!

Al oír ese nombre una y otra vez, hizo que algo reaccionara en la mente de SD0015; de repente dejó de moverse, y miró a su alrededor. Entonces, pareció sonreír por un breve momento hacia Shawn, antes de retornar a su anterior expresión sin emociones, quedándose rígido y silencioso como antes. Sir Thorn se limpió la sangre que tenía en la cara, quedándose viendo fijamente a Shawn y al Mawile con una expresión confusa. Selvaggia y los peones estaban igual. Exol se puso de pie y se aproximó a SD0015 mientras Shawn se apartaba. Después de unos segundos, se frotó el mentón y se volteó hacia Shawn con los brazos cruzados.

\- SD0015 parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. Buen trabajo.

\- Eh, gracias… señor. – Shawn se frotó el hombro, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Sin embargo… – La mirada de Exol se tornó más feroz mientras se acercaba. – No te atrevas a volver a hacer eso. Podrías haber interferido con su programación, y arruinado uno de los mejores recursos de Cipher.

\- E-entiendo. – Shawn se puso pálido, pero asintió un par de veces.

\- Muy bien. ¡Ahora, ve y véndate las heridas para volver a trabajar! – le gritó Exol con el cejo fruncido.

Shawn asintió otra vez, agarrando a Sir Thorn que todavía estaba sangrando, mientras Selvaggia volaba encima de ellos. Sabía perfectamente a dónde ir para curar a su amigo y descansar por un rato, bien lejos de todas estas locuras en las que se había visto envuelto.

* * *

 _ **Pradera de los votos…**_

Regresar a este lugar le dio a Shawn una extraña sensación. Era como si sus memorias de este sitio se sintieran de otra vida completamente diferente, y estar allí de nuevo, parecía casi… antinatural. Sin embargo, era el lugar más cercano a su viejo hogar, y después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba un sitio que fuera familiar donde quedarse, aunque fuera solo por un tiempo breve.

\- Quédate quieto. – Shawn lentamente le limpió la sangre de la cara a Sir Thorn.

El Servine se quejó un poco del dolor, pero trató de obedecer a su amo. Las garras de ese Mawile se le habían enterrado muy profundo en su piel, e incluso después de sanar lo más probable era que le quedara una cicatriz arriba del ojo izquierdo. Después de limpiar a su inicial y ponerle una venda sobre el ojo lastimado, Shawn suspiró y se quitó su casco, mirando hacia el cielo. Sir Thorn hizo lo mismo, mientras Selvaggia se iba en busca de algo para comer.

Shawn frunció el cejo, apretando los puños de frustración. Todavía había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Cipher, pero lo que sí sabía que no podían estar tramando nada bueno. Tenía que irse de allí antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No había estado tan cerca de su viejo hogar desde que comenzó su viaje: Ciudad Aspertia no estaba muy lejos, tal vez sus amigos y familiares podrían ayudarlo…

Se agarró la frente, sacudiendo la cabeza. No había manera de hacer eso sin que Cipher conectara los puntos, y no podía poner en peligro a la gente que le importaba. Escapar en ese lugar no era una opción. Se dejó caer en la hierba, agarrando a Sir Thorn contra su pecho. Dejó que su mente volara por el espacio mientras miraba hacia las nubes en el cielo.

O al menos trató de hacerlo, ya que de repente, algo o alguien los embistió, haciéndolos rodar y estrellarse contra un tronco.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Shawn, poniéndose de pie lentamente y frotándose la espalda, al igual que su Servine. Los dos fruncieron el cejo. – ¡¿Qué diablos…?!

Se quedaron tiesos cuando vieron quién los había embestido: era un pequeño Dewott, que traía puesta una armadura samurai completa, y sonreía ampliamente mientras los saludaba. Shawn parpadeó un par de veces, y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Podría ser…?

\- Espera un minuto. Tú eres…

\- ¡Mizutaro! ¡Te dije que no te vayas corriendo así!

Shawn retrocedió y sus ojos se ensancharon al oír esa voz: y al voltearse en la dirección que la oyó, vio a otro chico de su edad aproximándose, un chico de pelo negro. Shawn tragó en seco: se veía más alto y mayor, pero definitivamente era él.

\- ¿Jeff? – dijo casi por instinto. El otro ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Shawn? – El aludido asintió. Jeff inmediatamente sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a darle un abrazo. – ¡Por fin regresaste, grandísimo idiota! ¡Nos tenías preocupados a todos! ¡Podrías habernos llamado o algo al menos!

Jeff lo abrazó más fuerte, sonriendo todavía más de ver a su viejo amigo. Shawn se rio, pero su propia sonrisa fue un poco más forzada, y cuando por fin se soltó y pudo verlo fue que le pudo responder.

\- Lo siento. Orre no tiene muy buena recepción. Nunca quise preocuparlos.

\- Está bien, solo me alegra ver que regresaste. – Jeff se alejó un poco, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la armadura que traía puesta Shawn. No pudo evitar fruncir un poco el cejo. – ¿Y qué onda con esa ropa tan extraña? Casi pareces parte de un ejército o algo así.

\- ¿Oh, esto? – Shawn tragó en seco, tratando de pensar en algo rápido. – Esto es… es la moda entre los "mejores entrenadores" de Orre, es todo. Pensé que sería mejor para encajar por allá.

Jeff se quedó viendo casi en blanco a su viejo amigo, chequeando la armadura de nuevo. Arqueó una ceja, como si no estuviera convencido del todo.

\- Orre tiene un sentido MUY raro de la moda.

\- Créeme, cosas raras hay de sobra allá en Orre. – Shawn no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa. El Dewott de Jeff entonces se puso a conversar con Sir Thorn. – Puedo ver que Mizutaro al fin evolucionó.

\- Y también Sir Thorn. – Jeff cruzó los brazos. Segundos después vio a Selvaggia aproximándoseles con un recién capturado Patrat en el pico, aterrizando junto a Shawn. – ¿Y también atrapaste un Mandibuzz? ¡Genial!

\- No es tan impresionante como suena, en serio. Los Mandibuzz son muy comunes en Orre. – Shawn le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y Selvaggia frunció el cejo. Luego volteó a ver a Jeff y a su inicial. – Debe haber sido muy difícil ganarte las ocho medallas si Mizutaro se quedó como Dewott.

Al escuchar esto, Jeff apretó los puños por un segundo, suspirando. Él y Mizutaro se rascaron detrás de la cabeza al mismo tiempo, intercambiando miradas antes de volver a encarar a sus viejos amigos.

\- Em, acerca de eso… – Jeff respiró profundo, y cerrando los ojos miró hacia abajo. – Después de ganar cuatro medallas, Mizutaro y yo no pudimos derrotar a ningún líder de gimnasio, así que renunciamos y volvimos a Aspertia. Ahora conseguí un trabajo aquí, y Mizutaro me está ayudando.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Shawn frunció el cejo. Jeff se rio un poco, antes de suspirar de nuevo.

\- El circuito de la liga resultó ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperábamos, y al final tuvimos que dejarlo. – Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza. – Aun sigo algo molesto de no haber llegado muy lejos, pero estoy feliz de al menos haberlo intentado. Mizutaro y yo nos divertimos mucho por el camino.

\- Lamento escuchar eso. – Shawn se ajustó su bandana, volteando a otro lado. Por lo visto no fue el único que tuvo mala suerte.

\- No te preocupes. – Jeff se encogió de hombros. – Me duele un poco pensar que a ti te fue mejor que a mí, no lo niego. Al parecer tenías razón después de todo.

Shawn le dio una mirada a Sir Thorn, inseguro de si debería hablar. Sir Thorn asintió firmemente, y Shawn volvió a encarar a su viejo amigo, tomando un profundo respiro.

\- Acerca de eso, yo…

\- Oh, no me malentiendas. – Jeff alzó la mano, sonriendo junto con Mizutaro mientras cruzaban los brazos. – Quizás ya no sea un entrenador, pero todavía espero que podamos tener nuestra batalla. – Señaló hacia el frente, y Mizutaro se puso en guardia, sacando sus conchas filosas. – ¡Prepárate para pelear!

Apenas tiró el guante, Shawn pudo escuchar pasos acercándose en la distancia. El cuerpo se le puso rígido, y rápidamente corrió hacia Jeff y lo agarró por los hombros.

\- Jeff, por favor, tienes que escucharme. – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – Ahora no es momento para esto, es peligroso.

Mizutaro se rascó detrás de la cabeza con sus conchas filosas. Jeff por su parte, lo miró confundido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó. Shawn no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Hay algo que debo decirte. Yo…

\- ¿Para dónde te fuiste, estúpido peón? ¡Vuelve al trabajo!

El corazón de Shawn se le paralizó, y se quedó tenso y pálido al darse la vuelta para ver cómo se aproximaban Exol y los otros peones a ellos. Sus Pokémon estaban todos listos para pelear. Exol se dio la vuelta, y al ver a Jeff, sonrió.

\- Oh, así que ya estabas trabajando. Muy bien hecho. – Apuntó hacia el frente. – Te daremos una mano entonces. ¡Todos, rodéenlo!

Los peones gruñeron, y comenzaron a rodear a Shawn y Jeff. La cara de Shawn se ensombreció por completo, estaba en un predicamento y acababa de arrastrar a su viejo amigo a él.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos? – preguntó Jeff, mirando a todas partes. Shawn apretó los dientes, tenía que hacer algo.

\- ¡Jeff, tienes que irte! ¡Ahora!

Viendo la cara de Shawn, que había perdido todo el color, Jeff pareció entender, se dio la vuelta y trató de salir corriendo, pero varios Pokémon le obstruyeron el paso y lo obligaron a volver al centro del círculo. Shawn estuvo a punto de ordenarles a Sir Thorn y Selvaggia que hicieran algo, antes de recordar quién estaba frente a ellos. Se mordió el labio, no podía hacer nada.

\- ¡Mizutaro, usa…! – Jeff se detuvo al ver que su Dewott no estaba cerca. Se puso a buscarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Se te perdió este amiguito? – preguntó Exol, sujetando a Mizutaro por el cogote de su ropa de samurai.

El Dewott estaba resoplando de rabia, agitando los brazos y sus conchas afiladas tratando de soltarse. Los ojos de Jeff se brotaron, y entonces los peones lo empujaron contra el suelo, mientras las manos lo registraban quitándole todas las cosas de valor que pudieron encontrar en él. Uno de ellos se puso de pie, sujetando seis Pokébolas.

\- ¡Tenemos aquí a todos sus Pokémon, señor!

\- Excelente. – Exol asintió y luego se volteó hacia Shawn. – Ahora, deshazte de él. No podemos dejar testigos.

Shawn se quedó tieso, viendo a Jeff debajo de los peones. Trató de poner un gesto duro, pero no pudo. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No… no puedo.

\- ¿Discúlpame? – Exol se le puso más cerca. – ¿Me pareció oír que dijiste que "no puedes"?

Shawn sintió que la confianza se le fundía por completo, y su gesto duro se desvaneció por completo. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?

\- ¿Shawn, qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Jeff, mientras los peones se le quitaban de encima.

La vista de Shawn alternaba entre la cara pálida y confusa de Jeff y la expresión dura de Exol. El sudor rodaba por su cara y todo el cuerpo, le temblaba. Mizutaro, Sir Thorn, Selvaggia, los peones, Exol y finalmente Jeff otra vez: sus ojos iban a todas partes, tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Solo tenía una opción, tenía que hacer lo correcto. Jeff no había hecho nada malo. Él no merecía estar en esa situación.

Shawn tragó en seco, sintiendo a Exol parado detrás de él. Había visto lo poderoso que era SD0015, y fue entonces que notó que su Comandante seguía manteniendo su mano en su Pokébola. Volvió a mirar a Jeff, que seguía en el suelo totalmente indefenso. Tanto él como Mizutaro le lanzaron miradas suplicantes, pidiéndoles a sus viejos amigos que los ayudaran. Sir Thorn estaba tan inseguro como él.

Shawn volvió a tragar en seco. Tenía que elegir entre su amigo y él mismo… y se eligió a sí mismo.

\- Lo siento. – Shawn cerró los ojos, sin dejar de temblar. Apuntó hacia su amigo, y dio la orden.

Su destino quedó sellado.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después, en el laboratorio…**_

\- Creí que habías dicho que me mandarías el reporte cuando llegara el siguiente lote, Ein.

Los ojos carmesís de Nascour penetraban por la pantalla, viendo fijamente hacia el científico. Ein se encogió de hombros, sujetando una Pokébola marcada como ***SD0016*** en el botón activador.

\- ¿Lo hice? Lo siento, es que me fui directo a trabajar después de recibir los nuevos Pokémon. Hubo uno muy gracioso que quiso hacerse el desafiante, pero de derrumbó casi de inmediato. Debe haber sido el Pokémon Sombrío más rápido que jamás he producido. Predigo que podré obtener por lo menos otros cuatro de ese lote.

\- Me da gusto oírlo, pero hay algo importante que tenemos que discutir. – Nascour puso los brazos en jarras. – Tal parce que SD0015 se puso violento y fuera de control durante la misión, igual que todos los demás especímenes de la serie SD. Creo que Lovrina lo llamó "Modo Reverso."

\- Así es como lo llama ella. – Ein sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación. – Es solo un nombre tentativo. Yo prefiero llamarlo "Híper Modo", personalmente.

\- Sin importar como se llame, es una variable muy peligrosa. Cipher no puede depender de armas que son inestables. – dijo Nascour. Ein se encogió de hombros.

\- Tristemente, ese es un riesgo inherente al lidiar con Pokémon Sombríos. El proceso para cerrar por completo sus corazones hace que cualquier emoción que se filtre en ellos los vuelva erráticos. Es una falla en el programa que Lovrina y yo esperamos eliminar antes de avanzar hacia la serie XD.

\- Tú y Lovrina necesitan refinar el proceso. – dijo Nascour mirándolo fijamente. – Y hay otra cosa que creo que necesitas saber. Tú y Lovrina hicieron el proceso para que los Pokémon Sombríos solo puedan usar movimientos de tipo Sombrío, ¿correcto?

\- En teoría, sí. – Ein asintió. – El conocimiento de movimientos diferentes es bloqueado, y hay otros que pueden ser potenciados y convertidos en movimientos Sombríos.

\- Entiendo. Es muy extraño, porque algunos reportes que he recibido dicen que algunos Pokémon Sombríos volvieron a recordar sus movimientos bloqueados. – La mirada de Nascour se tornó más feroz, mientras cruzaba los brazos. – ¿Por qué pasó eso, Ein?

Ein frunció el cejo, ajustándose sus gafas mirando hacia el suelo. Tras pensar por unos momentos, volvió a encarar la mirada de Nascour.

\- Tal vez tenga algo que ver con los peones que los utilizan. La transferencia de emociones positivas puede interferir con el proceso, e incluso potencialmente podría revertirlo.

Nascour hundió sus uñas en sus palmas, sin importar el dolor. Respiró profundo mientras sus ojos veían a través de Ein.

\- Ese es un riesgo aun mayor que un Pokémon Sombrío se salga de control. La mayor ventaja de los Pokémon sombríos es que sus ataques son invisibles a simple vista. Si perdemos esa ventaja, de nada sirve desplegarlos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Ein se frotó el mentón, tecleando en su computadora para abrir unos archivos mientras tanto. – Como dije, este fallo probablemente se debe a que algunos peones se encariñan demasiado con los Pokémon Sombríos con los que trabajan, tratándolos como lo harían con un Pokémon normal. ¿Cómo fue que SD0015 logró salirse de su Híper Modo?

\- Según el reporte, un peón se le acercó y lo llamó por el nombre de su especie varias veces. Esto hizo que se calmara, y lo trajo de vuelta a su estado de funcionamiento normal. – dijo Nascour. Tras leer unas notas, Ein asintió.

\- Como lo esperaba. La única forma de resolver ese desequilibrio de emociones es agregar más emociones positivas. Sin embargo, esto hace que el Pokémon piense de nuevo en sí mismo como una criatura viva, y no como la herramienta que se supone que es. Hace que el Pokémon Sombrío vuelva a su funcionamiento estándar, pero al mismo tiempo debilita el proceso para mantenerlo como Sombrío.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que el cariño y la compasión pueden convertir a un Pokémon Sombrío de vuelta en uno normal? – preguntó Nascour.

\- No totalmente. – Ein negó con la cabeza. – Mi proceso garantiza que un Pokémon Sombrío no puede volver a la normalidad por sí solo. Sin embargo, todavía causa anomalías que pueden interferir con la eficiencia regular de los Pokémon Sombríos, como acabamos de ver.

Nascour cerró los ojos por un segundo. Masculló algo entre dientes, antes de volver a hablarle a Ein.

\- Y todo porque algunos peones decidieron ser amables. – La mirada de Nascour se volvió más mortal. – Las emociones son un estorbo. Estaba empezando a pensar en aplicarles el proceso de los Pokémon Sombríos a nuestros peones, para dejarlos sin nada excepto su deseo de ayudar a que Cipher prospere. Fuera de eso son inútiles. ¿Sería posible?

Ein se frotó la barbilla de nuevo, ajustándose la chaqueta y la bata de laboratorio, dejando que su mente explorara la posibilidad. Después de unos segundos, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza.

\- Aunque podría verle el mérito, pienso que sería ineficiente a corto plazo. Requeriría que sometamos a todos nuestros peones al proceso, y eso tendría que hacerse en paralelo junto con el proyecto de los Pokémon Sombríos, consecuentemente haciendo que los dos se retrasaran enormemente, y dejando a Cipher muy corto de mano de obra y armas. Puede que suene bien en papel tener peones completamente devotos a la causa de Cipher, pero las logísticas que involucran no podemos permitírnoslas sin ralentizar las operaciones de nuestra organización. Sugiero que no persigamos esta opción, Administrador en Jefe.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Nascour asintió y se dio la vuelta, rompiendo el contacto visual. – Lo dejaremos de lado, por ahora al menos. Como sea, tenemos que encontrar la manera de evitar que surjan problemas como este en el futuro.

\- Por eso no hay que preocuparse. – Ein sonrió, observando la Pokébola una vez más. – Hay muchas maneras de hacer que los humanos sigan patrones de comportamiento específicos. Y tengo en mente la recompensa perfecta para nuestro valiente peón…

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en el cuartel general de Cipher…**_

Shawn estaba sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente a sus manos. Sir Thorn trató de llamar su atención frotándolo, mientras Selvaggia permanecía en un rincón lejos de ellos. Shawn sacudió la cabeza, y se sujetó la cara. Tenía muchas opciones, y aun así tuvo que elegir la más egoísta de todas. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué eligió salvar su propio pellejo en lugar de a Jeff? Estaba luchando para contener sus lágrimas, la cabeza le pesaba. No, la CONCIENCIA le pesaba. Todo había sido su culpa, desde el principio hasta el final. Todo por su maldito ego. No era nada más que un idiota inútil.

Shawn empezó a gritar de rabia, golpeando la pared opuesta una y otra, y otra vez. Sir Thorn suspiró y agachó la cabeza, apenado por su amo. No se detuvo sino hasta que empezaron a dolerle las manos, y tenía los nudillos rojos, apretando los puños. Habría ido más lejos incluso, de no ser porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe sin avisar.

\- ¡Hey, peón!

Shawn, Sir Thorn y Selvaggia saltaron simultáneamente, haciendo rápidamente un saludo militar.

\- ¿S-sí, Comandante Exol, señor? – Shawn tragó en seco, estaba sudando.

\- Es tu día de suerte. Los altos mandos de arriba me dijeron que después de tu desempeño de hoy, te volviste digno de tener tu propio Pokémon Sombrío. – Exol sonreía, mientras buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su armadura. Sacando una Pokébola, se la tiró a Shawn. Él la atrapó con torpeza, mirando a Exol con expresión confusa. – Es uno de los Pokémon de nuestro lote, estoy seguro que te gustará. Acostúmbrate a él, podría ser muy útil para nuestra próxima misión.

Exol se dio la vuelta y se retiró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Shawn se quedó a solas con su nueva Pokébola. Se quedó viendo el dispositivo: era totalmente igual a una Pokébola regular, excepto por el número ***SD0016*** que tenía grabado en el botón central.

Shawn se quedó congelado, pensando en las palabras de Exol. Este era un Pokémon que habían capturado. Estaba sudando frío, y sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía la Pokébola. La agarró con fuerza, tomando un profundo respiro. Habían capturado muchos Pokémon; no necesariamente tenía que ser él. Podría ser solo un Pidove, tal vez un Venipede. Shawn sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que saberlo. Volvió a respirar, se preparó y lanzó la Pokébola al aire. Su Pokémon sombrío apareció, y Shawn cayó de rodillas. Sir Thorn y también Selvaggia abrieron los ojos de golpe.

En frente de ellos estaba Mizutaro, totalmente cambiado.

El Dewott había sido despojado completamente de su atuendo de samurai, pero eso era la menos importante de las cosas que Cipher le había quitado: su brillante sonrisa alegre, su amigable disposición, todo su ser, se había ido por completo. Solo estaba allí parado, sin mostrar emociones, y tan rígido que era antinatural, solo esperando sus órdenes. Ni siquiera Sir Thorn o Selvaggia podían quedársele viendo de frente. Shawn tragó en seco, extendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Mizutaro? – El Dewott no le respondió. Shawn agachó la cabeza. – ¿SD0016?

El Pokémon Sombrío volteó su cara hacia él, todavía sin emitir ningún sonido. Shawn se quedó sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra, solo le quedó ver fijamente al Pokémon de Jeff. Mizutaro ya no existía, solo quedaba SD0016, la herramienta de Cipher. SU herramienta.

Todavía de sus rodillas, comenzó a golpear el suelo mientras dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Quería gritar, pero no podía, solo pudo quedarse allí, observando lo que había pasado. Todo era su culpa. Solo suya. Shawn abrazó a Mizutaro, sujetándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Perdóname, Mizutaro! ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! – Shawn lo abrazó todavía más fuerte. SD0016 no le respondió en absoluto mientras seguía llorando. – Lo siento…

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Se los dije, les dije que se agarraran. Sin duda este es uno de los más desgarradores. Siempre se ven las cosas desde otra perspectiva cuando vemos a los villanos. Pero a veces, también están los que terminan en ese bando por cometer un error, o por una mala decisión, y aunque quieren salir, después resulta que no pueden, y pagan un alto precio por ello. Miren lo que le pasó a este chico por andarse con exceso de confianza suicida, su amigo pagó por ello, y tendrá el Pokémon Sombrío como eterno recordatorio de los errores que cometió al no escucharlo. Tal vez por el resto de su vida.

Y bien, pasando a otra cosa, eso me deja un solo oneshot para terminar lo que lleva la subtrama de Cipher. Para los que vendrán después, les voy a decir cómo estamos hasta ahora. Hay un voto para cada uno de los siguientes: Joey, Argenta, Wally y Bill de los 20 Gyarados, y dos para el de Georgia. Cuando termine con el que sigue, dependiendo de cómo estemos, puede ser que les dé prioridad a los más cortos primero. Los que quieran cambiar de parecer todavía pueden, si no, de acuerdo, es su decisión. Por mi parte, si veo que la opinión está dividida, me concentraré en los más cortos primero.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, MardGeer117, algebra12, darkdan-sama** y **sonicmanuel**. Después de postear el siguiente y terminar la subtrama de Cipher, decidiré con cuál basándome en su retroalimentación, así que piensen bien. Nos vemos.


	13. Interludio de Guzma

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Guzma**

 **Escrito por Shadow Ninja Koopa, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Shadow Ninja Koopa.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Lo que parecía un día normal para el Equipo Skull, está a punto de convertirse en algo totalmente fuera de serie. Cuando los secuaces de Guzma son atacados por un nuevo enemigo, ¿cómo responderá su líder?

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

 _\- ¿Otra vez tercer lugar, Guzma? ¿Qué rayos es lo que te enseñan?_

 _\- ¡Fracazma, Fracazma, Guzma el fracasado!_

 _\- Lo siento mucho, Guzma, pero no puedo pasarte en esta prueba._

…

\- Guzma…

…

 _\- ¡Pequeño mocoso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!_

…

\- Guzma…

…

\- _¡_ _Guzma! ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!_

…

\- ¡GUZMA!

Con esa voz resonándole en los oídos, Guzma finalmente abrió los ojos. Gotas de sudor le rodaban por la frente mientras veía a su alrededor la habitación destruida. Había manchas de pintura salpicada en las paredes, y botellas vacías esparcidas por todo el piso. Una cama a medio hacer se encontraba junto a la puerta, encima de la cual había un enorme bicho púrpura claro cubierto con una especie de armadura plateada, mirándolo con confusión y algo de preocupación. Por fin, sus ojos hicieron contacto con la dueña de la voz que lo despertó de su sueño.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Plums? – preguntó, frotándose los ojos cansados. Sonrió al ver que la mujer, más joven que él, fruncía el cejo ante el apodo. Pero no era culpa suya que su nombre fuera demasiado largo para recordarlo todo. – Estaba tratando de dormir.

Plumeria solo se quedó mirándolo, mientras el enorme insecto se bajaba de la cama, parándose junto a su amo.

\- ¿Pesadillas otra vez? – le preguntó, fijando sus ojos amarillos en los de él. Con un gruñido, el hombre, un poco mayor que ella desvió la mirada, viendo los brazos desgastados de su trono improvisado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupa tu grandioso y malvado jefe? No seas idiota, estoy bien. – le dijo. De pronto una garra empezó a acariciarle la cabeza al hombre por detrás. – ¡Hey, Golisopod! ¡No me toques ahí! – le gritó quitándole la garra de su cabeza y dándole un golpecito a la criatura en la cara. Con una pequeña risa, el insecto se fue de la habitación, sabiendo que su amo estaba bien. – Estúpido bicho.

\- No te haría mal hacerle caso. – La mujer lo estaba viendo divertida, cuando volteó sus pequeños ojos negros para verla encogerse de hombros. – Creo que intenta decirte que si necesitas hablar de algo aquí estamos, ya lo sabes.

Una breve sonrisa cruzó por su cara antes de desaparecer. Guzma volvió a resoplar con fastidio, volviendo a reclinarse en su trono, y con sus gafas de sol cayendo sobre sus ojos.

\- Sí, sí, lo que digas. Como sea, ¿qué querías, Plums?

\- Los muchachos encontraron algo. Tienes que venir a verlo. – Su voz se volvió seria, y Guzma se levantó las gafas al ver que sus ojos se tornaban fríos. Una mirada de furia congelada se apoderó de ella mientras miraba hacia la pared del fondo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y no puedes manejarlo tú?

\- Es algo con lo que te iría mejor a ti. – dijo con algo de disgusto. Como si las palabras fueran como el veneno con el que practicaba. Guzma arqueó una ceja. Para que Plumeria viniera a pedirle ayuda con algo que no podía manejar, tenía que ser algo grande.

Exactamente el tipo de cosas que le encantaban.

\- De acuerdo, bajaré en un minuto. – Al ver que tenía su cooperación, Plumeria dejó la habitación. Al rato, Golisopod asomó la cabeza en la entrada. – ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Pod? – El enorme insecto ladeó la cabeza como si cuestionara a su líder. Parecía haber aumentado la preocupación en sus ojos.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – le gritó Guzma. – ¡Tu muchacho puede manejar lo que sea! Bajaré en un segundo, mientras tú ve a ver qué quiere Plums, de acuerdo.

\- Goli. – respondió el insecto, marchándose.

Guzma rodó los ojos. Se estaban preocupando por nada, esos dos idiotas. Él estaba bien. No necesitaba que lo vieran con lástima o lo que fuera. Después de todo, era el gran jefe y el entrenador más fuerte de toda la región de Alola. Los Kahunas no contaban. Esos cuatro no eran más que unos idiotas que no podían ver el talento ni aunque les bailara enfrente, o dejar de vivir en ese pasado anticuado.

Un arranque de rabia de pronto se apoderó del hombre como si lo golpeara un rayo. Hundiendo sus puños en los brazos de su trono dañado, dejó que toda la furia se le saliera de un solo golpe. Malditos Kahunas. Tenía que pensar en esos tarados justo ahora. El único que era decente era ese holgazán de Nanu, y solo porque los dejaba en paz.

Con otro gruñido y exhalando con resignación, el hombre dejó su trono y se dirigió a dónde lo esperaba su administradora.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Po, no mucho después…**_

Pueblo Po era una población localizada en la zona noroeste de la isla Ula'ula, conocida por su brillante clima soleado, su gente de ingresos medianos y el enorme bosque que rodeaba toda el área. En el transcurso de una sola noche, sin embargo, todo eso cambió.

Lo que una vez había sido un pueblo pacífico y amable, ahora estaba ocupado por el Equipo Skull, un grupo lleno de jóvenes adolescentes que buscaban un propósito para sus vidas. Para la gente de Alola, ellos no eran más que un grupo de delincuentes y rufianes que solo causaban problemas. Pero entre ellos, otra palabra distinta les venía a la mente: Familia.

Los miembros del Equipo Skull eran aquellos a quienes sus compañeros llamaron fracasados, aquellos que venían de hogares disfuncionales, aquellos que nunca tuvieron una oportunidad por culpa de las leyes de Alola, y unos cuantos que escaparon de sus hogares tratando de huir de sus vidas pasadas. Al ser considerados como miembros innecesarios de la sociedad, todos se unieron bajo el símbolo de la calavera como una manera de luchar contra la vida y el mundo que les dio la espalda. No les importaba ser pobres o tener que cometer crímenes para sobrevivir, lo único que les importaba era que vivían con personas que entendían lo dura que era la realidad, como se los habían enseñado las personas en las que alguna vez confiaron.

\- ¡Se los digo, les juro que vi a Franklin disparar rayos de los dedos!

\- ¿Viste a ese nuevo modelo, Santana? ¡Es tan guapo!

\- ¡Viejo, Franklin es el mejor! ¡Quisiera hacer eso!

\- Por última vez, la historia del dragón negro y ese señor de la guerra solo es una historia. No hay forma de que eso haya pasado de verdad.

Los sonidos de sus habladores secuaces resonaron mientras bajaba por las escaleras luego de que Guzma finalmente dejó su cuarto. Las risas combinadas con los gritos de los Pokemon hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara de Guzma. Nunca lo admitiría de dientes para afuera, pero le agradaban los mocosos. Claro, quizás de vez en cuando les echara ojos de pistola o los regañara, pero eran SUS mocosos, y de Plumeria. ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para apoderarse de un pueblo, además del hecho de estar allí para que lo tomara? Era mejor que las bodegas abandonadas en las cuales vivían, incluso si ya estaba hecho un desastre.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras, su sonrisa se agrandó un poco más al ver que sus secuaces lo veían con asombro. Había un pequeño atisbo de miedo detrás de sus ojos, como nerviosos de hacerlo enfadar. Bueno, mientras no cometieran ninguna estupidez, no tendría que gritarles. Todavía estaban buscando aquella pelota de voleibol.

\- De acuerdo, mocosos, ¿dónde está Plums? – preguntó Guzma mientras todos bajaban la voz. Uno por uno, todos se miraron nerviosos entre ellos, como si responder fuera tabú. – ¿Y bien?

No los había visto así de callados desde que vieron por las noticias aquella historia de Hoenn sobre un mocoso enfermo que se fue de viaje solo con un Pokémon, y que causó tremendo revuelo cuando dicho viaje casi le cuesta la vida. Niño idiota.

\- Pues verás, jefe… – dijo una de los secuaces, temblando ligeramente, con un Wimpod ocultándose detrás de sus pies con una mirada de terror en la cara. – Nuestra hermana está… um…

\- Ya escúpelo. – Los ojos de Guzma se pusieron en rendijas al ver a los chicos temblando. No tenía tiempo para andarse con rodeos. Lo que fuera que había hecho que sus mocosos se pusieran así y que Plumeria se pusiera así de fría tenía que ser algo grande.

\- Está… está…

\- ¡Goli! – Los secuaces dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio en cuanto Golisopod agarró del brazo a su amo y se lo llevó hacia uno de los dormitorios.

\- ¡Hey, Golisopod! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Suéltame! – gritó Guzma mientras el insecto se lo llevaba jalando y atravesando la puerta.

\- Hey. – Le susurró uno de los secuaces a otro. – ¿Crees que debamos irnos de la base antes que el jefe vuelva?

\- Nah, no pasará nada…

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?!

\- Pensándolo bien, ¡muevan el trasero gente! ¡Esto no es un simulacro! ¡El jefe está de malas! ¡Muévanse! ¡Sketch, deja de abrazar a Wimpod y mueve el esqueleto!

* * *

 _ **Afuera, unos segundos antes…**_

\- ¿En serio, Golisopod? – preguntó Guzma, mirando a su isópodo gigante con ojos de pistola. La enorme criatura solo le sonrió mientras le señalaba la puerta de uno de los muchos dormitorios. – Maldito insecto. Solo por eso te pondré a dormir en el suelo.

El insecto dejó salir un chillido, antes de apartarse para dejar que su amo entrara.

\- OK, Plums, ¿qué encontraron los muchachos? ¿Otro nido de Raticates?

En el bosque que había fuera de Pueblo Po se podían encontrar varias familias de Raticates de Alola, y algunos de los miembros más valientes solían meterse al pueblo para encontrar mejor comida y escaparse de los Gumshoos.

\- "En serio tenemos que construir un muro." – pensó mientras miraba de frente a la cara de Plumeria. A diferencia de antes, sus ojos ya no estaban solo fríos, literalmente se habían vuelto glaciares mientras veía hacia una de las paredes, incapaz de mirar los ojos de su compañero. – De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa aquí?

\- H-hey, jefecito. – dijo una voz cansada.

Alejándose de su administradora, la ceja de Guzma empezó a temblar ante la vista que tenía enfrente. Dos de sus mocosos estaban cubiertos en vendajes llenos de sangre que difícilmente podían esconder algo. Múltiples marcas de arañazos violentos les cubrían todo el cuerpo, y tenían las ropas desgarradas por todas partes.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?! – gritó Guzma, mientras empezaba la estampida afuera. Guzma comenzó a sentir que le hervía la sangre al ver a sus secuaces heridos. De ninguna manera que un simple Raticate podría haberles hecho esto, al fin se dio cuenta.

\- Este era el problema del que estaba hablando. – murmuró Plumeria, parada junto a su compañero.

Sintió algo de desesperación en el corazón al unirse a Guzma en examinar a sus hermanos tontos. Por dentro sentía como una total fracasada, por haber fallado en cuidar a quienes le importaban, otra vez. Una enorme mano se le posó en el hombro, como queriendo decir "no fue tu culpa". Sus ojos se voltearon hacia Guzma, pero él no pareció notarlo. Su visión estaba enfocada en los chicos que tenía enfrente.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? – les preguntó, con la voz ardiéndole de furia pero tratando de controlarse para no explotar allí mismo.

\- Salimos a buscar unas cosas. – habló uno de los secuaces. – Ya sabes, cosas como comida, Pokémon para vender, basura que hayan tirado por ahí.

\- ¡Y un regalo para ti! – gritó el otro, ganándose una mirada asesina de su compañero.

\- ¡Eso era una sorpresa, idiota!

\- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Guzma, por fin sin poder contener su furia. – ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron y dónde?

\- ¡Guzma! – lo regañó Plumeria. Sabía que gritarles no serviría de nada, pero entendía su furia. Esto no era normal, especialmente en su territorio.

\- Bueno, estábamos en la pradera. Pensamos en venderles Oricorios a algunos turistas idiotas, y mientras andábamos por allí, encontramos uno de esos cristales verdes. – explicó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Esos que tanto te gustan, jefe! – agregó el otro secuaz, ignorando la mirada asesina del primero. – Así que estábamos por agarrarlos, pero unos fenómenos vestidos de blanco aparecieron.

\- ¿Fenómenos de blanco? – murmuró Plumeria, mientras los ojos de Guzma se tornaban duros. Él solo conocía a un grupo específico de "fenómenos de blanco", pero no podían ser ellos. ¿O sí?

\- Agarraron el cristal y dijeron algo de que les pertenecía. Obvio, no íbamos a dejarlos irse así nada más, así que los retamos.

\- Y los malditos fenómenos se rieron. – agregó el otro, mirando hacia el cielo. No se atrevía a ver a su jefe y a su hermana mayor en ese momento. Si lo hacía, empezaría a llorar por haberles fallado. – Dijeron algo como "esto no tomará mucho" y nos echaron una cosa pequeña y adorable.

\- ¿Adorable? – preguntó Guzma. Como si sus muchachos fueran a perder contra algo adorable y pequeño. Junto a él, Plumeria trataba de pensar cuáles eran los Pokémon adorables de Alola.

\- ¿Cómo un Pancham o un Komala? – preguntó, aunque dudaba que fuera ninguno de esos. El daño era muy diferente: esos no dejarían rasguños y cortes como los que había en esos dos secuaces.

\- ¡Ninguno! – dijo el excitable. – Era como un Komala, pero también como un Pancham. Era como marrón naranja.

Los dos líderes volvieron a intercambiar miradas, incapaces de descifrar lo que querían decir.

\- Obvio, nos empezamos a reír porque, ya saben, se veía debilucho. – intervino el serio, mirando hacia sus líderes. – Y todo terminó en un segundo. Drowzee y Zubat nunca tuvieron oportunidad.

\- Solo se quedó ahí parado mirando, y los destruyó, ¡con un solo ataque! ¡Y cuando los regresamos, la cosa se puso salvaje y nos atacó! – Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos al recordar las brutales palizas que recibieron. – Esos fenómenos se rieron, y dijeron que esto era lo que nos merecíamos por retarlos. Luego nos quitaron a nuestros Pokémon y se adentraron más en la pradera.

\- Lo sentimos, jefe. Lo sentimos, hermana. – Los dos miraron a sus líderes, y dejaron caer sus lágrimas. – ¡Les fallamos!

Plumeria empezó a temblar al sentir que la furia se apoderaba de ella. Los glaciares de sus ojos se derritieron, mientras empezaba a arder el fuego de sus ojos. Alguien se había atrevido a lastimar a sus hermanos idiotas. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Junto a ella Guzma también empezó sacudirse.

\- ¿En qué parte de la pradera Ula'ula están? – gruñó Guzma, mientras sentía que el infierno empezaba a arder más. El medio se apoderó de los otros secuaces, que se alejaron de su jefe para no quedar en el fuego cruzado de su ira.

\- Cerca de la Ruta 17, en la parte de más atrás. – murmuró uno de los heridos.

\- Plumeria, tú te quedas aquí con ellos. – ordenó Guzma, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Sabiendo que ella ya estaba por abrir su boca, rápidamente interceptó sus palabras. – Ahórratelo. Calma a todos los demás y cuida de estos dos. Yo no sé nada de cambiar vendajes ni nada de esa basura.

Plumeria gruñó, pero sabía que tenía razón. Por mucho que quisiera ir a vengarse, sabía que de los dos ella era la mejor para cuidar de los miembros más jóvenes. Ella podía calmarlos con más facilidad, después de todo, él era mucho más intimidante con su apariencia.

\- Tienes media hora antes de que vaya a buscarte. – le concedió, viendo como le asentía de espaldas.

\- Jefe, lo sentimos… – volvieron a repetir los heridos antes que Guzma los interrumpiera.

\- A callar. No sé ni por qué se disculpan, solo dejen que su jefe se encargue de esto. – Sus palabras fueron dichas al rojo vivo, y de inmediato dejó la habitación. La tensión desapareció y todos dieron suspiros de alivio.

\- Hermana, ¿el jefe estará…? – dijo el otro secuaz herido tocándola ligeramente.

\- Guzma va a estar bien. Yo estaría más preocupada por los que los atacaron. – Sintió que la ira empezaba a bajársele, mirando hacia la puerta por donde Guzma se fue. – "Guzma, no te atrevas a perder. No puedo… no podemos permitirnos perderte."

* * *

 _ **Un rato después…**_

Mientras Guzma abandonaba la mansión que cariñosamente todos conocían como "la Casa Sombría", sintió que su rabia ardía más y más. Al ver las calles cubiertas de grafitis completamente vacías, el hombre tomó un profundo respiro, y dejó salir un grito tan fuerte como podían sus pulmones. Agarrándose el pelo, su grito hizo eco por todo el pueblo vacío, para que con él se le fuera toda la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima a sus secuaces? ¿Y fenómenos de uniforme blanco? Solo conocía a un grupo con ese color. Si ella estaba involucrada, oh, tendrían que hablar muy seriamente.

\- ¿Goli? – preguntó una voz profunda a sus espaldas. Sin tener que darse la vuelta, Guzma podía sentir la presencia de su Pokémon tipo Insecto favorito. La maldita cosa probablemente volvía a tener esa mirada en los ojos.

\- Vamos. Tenemos trabajo por hacer. – masculló mientras daba un paso al frente. En eso, pisó algo raro en el suelo. Maldiciendo, Guzma miró hacia abajo e hizo una pausa.

Un palo de golf. Abandonado seguramente. Con las manos temblándole de rabia, Guzma recogió el artículo deportivo e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Su visión se tornó roja, mientras escuchaba algo detrás de él como tratando de escapar.

\- ¡ARGGGHHHH! – gritó Guzma, golpeando salvajemente con ese pedazo de hierro. Como lo odiaba. Solo había dos, tal vez tres cosas que detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su propio fracaso, los padres terribles, y el golf.

Agarrándolo como una jabalina, lo lanzó contra una de las casas, hundiéndose en una de las paredes. Al volver su visión a la normalidad, Guzma dejó salir un profundo respiro antes de volver a agarrarse el pelo con rabia.

\- ¡Guzma! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

\- ¡Goli! – Detrás de él, sintió la presencia de Golisopod, mientras el isópodo gigante le ponía la garra en la cabeza.

\- Quítate. – masculló el hombre, y de pronto sintió algo cerca del pie.

\- Ari.

\- Rain. – A sus pies, sus otros dos Pokémon tipo Insecto se encontraban viéndolo. Ariados y Masquerain. De nuevo lo estaban viendo con esos ojos llenos de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué me están viendo? ¡Su muchacho tiene esto bajo control! – les gritó.

Los dos bichos retrocedieron poniéndose cerca de Golisopod. Guzma no los podía mirar a los ojos. Esos ojos llenos de preocupación, como lo odiaba. Si estaba bien. Había podido salir del infierno, arrastrándose, pero lo había logrado, ¿no? Había conseguido una mejor vida. Había ayudado a sus mocosos junto con Plums a permanecer fuera de la cárcel, y les dio un lugar que no era una vieja y sucia bodega para vivir. Entonces, ¿por qué le dolían tanto esas miradas?

\- Urgh. – gruñó Guzma. Malditos bichos. – De acuerdo, ustedes ganan. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – Al darse la vuelta, resopló de fastidio al ver que los tres insectos adoptaban una expresión de sentirse muy orgullosos de sí mismos. Como si hubieran logrado lo imposible. – Sí, sí, presuman todo lo que quieran, ¿bien? ¡Los tres dormirán en el piso por una semana entera!

Los tres sacudieron sus cabezas. Se meterían a escondidas en esa cama aunque fuera lo último que hicieran. Ni siquiera su amo podría detenerlos.

\- Ahora dejen de jugar. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

 _ **Pradera Ula'ula…**_

\- ¿Encontraste algo bueno?

\- Nada. ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Qué te parece esto?

En medio de las flores rojas de la Pradera Ula'ula, dos figuras las examinaban cuidadosamente. Aunque normalmente era una vista hermosa para contemplar, ver a dos sujetos con armadura blanca en ese lugar echaba a perder todo el escenario.

\- Esto es imposible. – se quejó una chica, volviéndose hacia su supervisor que estaba parado sobre la baranda de madera. Tenía cerca una bolsa llena de Pokébolas, mientras jugaba con un cristal verde lima en las manos, que tenía grabado un pequeño emblema con forma de escarabajo. – ¿Y de todos modos qué es esa cosa?

\- Ni idea. – admitió. A diferencia de sus dos peones, el casco de este sujeto era puntiagudo, con una línea amarilla-dorada que pasaba por el punto medio entre los ojos, que estaban ocultos por su visor. – ¿Hay algo bueno?

\- ¿Estabas poniendo atención? Aquí no hay nada. Solo bichos comunes que podemos encontrar donde sea. Ese pájaro bailarín raro y la abeja desaparecieron.

\- Debimos habernos quedado en la otra isla. – masculló el compañero para sí mismo. Al menos en aquel lugar llamado Poni habían encontrado algunas cosas buenas.

\- La hermana Lovrina nos ordenó explorar las cuatro islas. – los regañó el jefe, aunque también parecía algo molesto. – No queremos que se enfade con nosotros así que más les vale que consigan algo bueno. – agregó dándose la vuelta, ignorando los susurros acerca de "nepotismo". No era su culpa, él no pidió que lo dejaran a cargo. Fue su aterradora hermana la que lo forzó a aceptar la posición.

Hasta ahora toda esa área había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Como dijo su lacayo, nada excepto Pokémon de tipo Insecto comunes que ya tenían, dos cosas que no estaba seguro de qué eran, y unos cuantos debiluchos, Petilils y Cottonees, según recordó que se llamaban. Claro, sus evoluciones eran buenas, pero demasiado caras de conseguir. Malditas Piedras Solares.

\- Hey, "líder". Encontramos otro. – Al oír las palabras de la chica, se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre acercarse a ellos. Con suerte, quizás no llevara encima a otro Zubat debilucho o algo así.

\- ¿Así que fueron ustedes los que atacaron a mis muchachos? – Los examinó con sus ojos oscuros y resopló. – Nunca antes los había visto por acá, ¿son nuevos?

\- ¿Y qué te importa? – dijo el subordinado masculino, dirigiendo su mano hacia una Super Bola. ¿Eres el padre de esos perdedores o algo?

\- ¿Tuvieron que ir corriendo a buscar a su papi? Qué patéticos. – dijo la chica. – ¿Cómo quieres hacer esto, Naps?

\- ¿Naps? ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Qué clase de nombre terrible es ese?! – Estalló de risa a todo lo que pudo, sin poder evitarlo. – Oh, gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba. ¿Y cómo creen que voy a ser el papá de esos idiotas? No soy lo suficientemente viejo o estúpido para tenerlos.

\- ¿Entonces qué? – Naps le echó una mirada asesina al hombre, aunque este no podía verla a través de su visor. Otro idiota que se burlaba de su nombre. Sus padres tenían que dejar que su hermana mayor lo bautizara, qué remedio.

\- ¿Yo? Soy el entrenador más fuerte de esta maldita región, y acaban de meterse con los mocosos equivocados. – Sonrió de manera sardónica.

\- ¿El entrenador más fuerte? – murmuró Naps bajándose de la baranda, y cambiando de lugar con sus lacayos. - ¿Eres uno de los Kahunas?

Guzma arqueó la ceja al oír las palabras. ¿Él, un Kahuna? Sí, como no, por culpa de esos Tapus idiotas que no quisieron elegirlo. Pero si estos no lo reconocían, si no sabían quiénes eran él o sus muchachos… tal vez podría seguirles el juego.

\- Sí, así es. Soy un Kahuna. – mintió encogiéndose de hombros. Podría bien tomar el título si no había nadie para reclamarlo. – Y no aprecio que idiotas como ustedes se metan con mis mocosos.

Naps suspiró mientras se rascaba el casco, fastidiado del problema en que se acababa de meter. ¿Un Kahuna? Grandioso, simplemente grandioso. Había escuchado que el local era un holgazán, pero este sujeto no tenía el aspecto de serlo. Al parecer no tenía más opción.

\- Esperaba no tener que mostrarle esto a un Kahuna, pero creo que no me queda otra salida. – Su mano se dirigió hacia una Pokébola emblasonada con el código **SD009.**

\- No lo hagas, Naps. – le advirtió la mujer en un tono aburrido, pero su compañero pareció emocionarse.

\- ¡Hazlo! ¡Usa el Pokémon Sombrío! – Los ojos de Naps y la otra se le fijaron, como si dijera algo estúpido. – ¿Qué?

\- ¡Te acabas de ir de lengua, imbécil! – gritó Naps. Guzma entretanto se quedó viéndolos con curiosidad. ¿Pokémon Sombrío? ¿Qué diablos era eso? ¿Habían descubierto un nuevo tipo? Ese idiota de Kukui estaría furioso si se enterara de que se perdió eso.

\- ¿Entonces, vamos a pelear o qué? Quisiera que me devolvieran los Pokémon de mis muchachos.

Naps frunció el cejo, sintiendo que le daba una jaqueca. Hoy definitivamente no era su día.

\- ¡SD009, ve!

De la Pokébola emergió un pequeño oso de color marrón naranja, con una marca en forma de luna creciente en su frente. La criatura se quedó viendo hacia el frente, sin siquiera emitir sonido. Otro resoplido salió de la boca de Guzma. ¿Eso era un Pokémon Sombrío? No parecía la gran cosa. Pero la advertencia de sus secuaces resonó en su mente: tal vez esta fuera la cosa que les dio la paliza.

\- Esperaba que tuviera un aspecto más feroz, para ser sincero. Déjenme mostrarles como se ve una verdadera destrucción en forma humana. ¡Yo soy su hombre, Guzma!

Hecho esto, arrojó una Ultra Bola hacia la criatura con forma de oso. Naps solo parpadeó. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de "su hombre"? ¿Este tipo no estaba bien de la cabeza o qué? De la Ultra Bola, Golisopod emergió con un gruñido, con sus ojos oscuros fijándose abajo, en el extraño osito de felpa. Había algo muy raro con él, y no le gustaba del todo.

\- ¿Qué cosa es esa? – dijo el subordinado masculino. Su compañera se encogió de hombros, pues nunca antes había visto algo como eso.

\- ¡De acuerdo, SD009, ataca con…!

\- ¡Primera Impresión! – lo interrumpió Guzma. Y con un sorprendente despliegue de velocidad, el isópodo gigante desapareció, reapareciendo enfrente del Teddiursa con su garra derecha brillando de verde.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró Naps, y la garra conectó, enviando a su Pokemon dando vueltas hacia atrás. - ¡¿Qué diablos, qué clase de movimiento fue ese?!

\- ¡Golisopod! ¡Usa Concha Afilada! – gritó Guzma, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Agua empezó a formarse alrededor de sus dos garras principales, mientras avanzaba hacia el oso.

\- Ahora está mucho más lento. – se dio cuenta Naps mientras la criatura lentamente se acercaba hacia su presa. – ¡SD009, ataca!

Y sin dudar por un segundo, el Teddiursa corrió hacia adelante, apenas un poco más rápido que su enemigo más grande. La garra se encontró con el puño, y fue la garra la que tuvo que retroceder al golpe, haciendo que Golisopod gritara de dolor.

\- ¡¿Eh, qué diablos fue eso?! – gritó Guzma, cuando de repente una embestida hizo caer al bicho gigante al suelo.

Sabiendo que no tenía forma de escapar, Golisopod brilló en verde lima y se dejó retornar a su Pokébola hasta ser necesario.

\- Esperen, ¿está huyendo? – preguntó Naps. ¿Qué clase de Pokémon era ese? Hasta parecía ser útil. ¿Y de qué tipo era? ¿Insecto-Agua o algo así?

\- ¡Ariados! – gritó Guzma reemplazando a su Golisopod. La araña emergió haciendo un sonido como de risa, mientras veía a su adversario. ¿Era hora del almuerzo?

\- ¡Escucha, Ariados, esa cosa es diferente! ¡No la subestimes!

\- Qué tierno, así que le das una advertencia. – murmuró Naps. – Como si eso te fuera a ayudar. ¡SD009, ataca!

\- ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese? ¡Ariados, Sombra Furtiva! – La araña se lanzó hacia la oscuridad de las flores cuando el oso se lanzó a la carga. Al ver su espalda desprotegida, atacó con una feroz mordida…

Y no hizo ningún daño. Con una simple vuelta, Teddiursa lanzó un puñetazo que Ariados apenas logró evitar. Respondiendo a la orden de su amo de usar "Golpe Bajo", la araña volvió a lanzarse, evitando otro puñetazo antes de clavarle las patas en el estómago al oso.

\- ¡Que no escape! – gritó Naps, mientras el tipo Normal se ponía un dedo en la boca. Aunque Ariados no podía verlo, de repente empezó a sentirse cansado. Como si algo acabara de entrar en su sistema y lo volviera más débil, menos ágil.

\- ¡Ariados, Infestación! – ordenó Guzma.

Sacudiéndose el cuerpo, unas motas negras empezaron a emerger del cuerpo de Ariados, esparciéndose por el campo de batalla. De ellas emergieron unas arañas negras, que se lanzaron en enjambre para tragarse al oso mientras comenzaba a forcejear entre los pétalos rojos. Naps frunció el cejo al ver esto. Lovrina le había dicho que era fácil pelear contra un líder de gimnasio, ¿qué tan diferente podía ser esto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ataca! – El Teddiursa finalmente dio un gruñido y comenzó a correr hacia la araña, y las criaturitas se alejaron de él y cayeron como si hubieran muerto por algún insecticida.

\- ¡Ariados, esquívalo! – gritó Guzma.

Aun así Ariados no lo logró. Todavía se sentía algo torpe de lo que fuera que le habían hecho. Con un solo golpe, el bicho cayó derrotado.

\- Diablos. ¡Masquerain! – Retornando a la araña, sacó a su Pokemon volador. Teddiursa accidentalmente se sacudió como si algo se le hubiera caído. Quizás si tuviera emociones, a eso le llamarían "miedo".

\- ¿Está perdiendo? – murmuró la mujer, mientras veía la batalla. Aunque era difícil determinarlo, el oso parecía estar perdiendo poco a poco. – Demasiado pedir con un Pokémon perfecto.

\- Entonces vamos a igualar las cosas. – sonrió su compañero, sacando una Super Bola.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella, antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer. – ¡Ese no, grandísimo idiota! – le gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba en el aire.

De la bola emergió un enorme Pinsir. Gritando y pisoteando, vio a dos criaturas diminutas peleando contra un verdadero Pokémon. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Ya era bastante malo que lo hubieran capturado, ¿pero tener que pelear contra debiluchos? ¿Qué tenía eso de importante? Gruñendo, se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a la carga contra los humanos que se atrevieron a atraparlo. Con sus tenazas brillando de verde, saltó sobre ellos.

\- ¡Mierda! – maldijo el hombre soltando la Super Bola, que rápidamente fue triturada y hecha pedazos por la Tijera-X. – ¡Doble mierda!

\- ¡Déjalo, tenemos que irnos! – gritó la mujer arrastrando a su compañero. – ¡Naps!

\- ¡Ahora no! – gritó el aludido, mientras su Teddiursa evitaba una cuchilla de viento. Los pétalos de las flores rojas cubrieron la cara del oso obstruyéndole la vista. Al quitárselos de encima, tuvo un segundo de sorpresa al ver que aparecía frente a él un Pinsir y darle con su puño en toda la cara. – ¿De dónde…? – dijo en shock.

\- ¡Deja de interferir! – gritó Guzma. Masquerain masculló algo estando de acuerdo. Esta era su pelea, ¿cómo se atrevía ese bicho a interferir con ella?

Creando otra cuchilla de viento, la polilla la disparó contra el escarabajo que chirrió de molestia. Dando un paso atrás, Pinsir gruñó con rabia. ¿Un golpe superefectivo? Qué fastidio. Solo los debiluchos recurrían a esa estrategia. Concentrando energía en sus tenazas, se lanzó de frente, con toda la intención de partir a esa polilla en dos.

\- ¡Masquerain, esquiva! – gritó Guzma, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Desde atrás de la polilla, el Teddiursa atacó con una feroz embestida, lanzándolos a los dos contra el escarabajo furioso. Con el ruido de dos cuchillas conectando una contra la otra, las dos criaturas fueron derrotadas instantáneamente, con una enorme marca de corte en cada uno.

\- Grrr. – gruñó Naps retornando a su Pokémon Sombrío.

Ya no podía seguir así. Pero este no era el final, no sería lo último que oyeran de él. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar otra Pokébola, el Pinsir volvió a atacar, con un golpe de Demolición que apenas evitó rozarle en el pecho, causándole que se le cayeran el cristal y dos Bolas de Nido. Agarrando el saco lleno de Pokébolas, echó a correr.

\- ¡Esto no ha terminado, Kahuna! ¡Cipher se acordará de esto! – gritó mientras corría, seguido por sus dos lacayos.

\- ¿Cipher? Eso no… – murmuró Guzma antes de percatarse de que el Pinsir todavía estaba allí. – ¿Y ahora qué haré contigo? – se preguntó, antes de volver a dejar salir a Golisopod. – Primera Impresión.

Asintiendo, el isópodo se lanzó golpeando al escarabajo antes de que pudiera responderle. Al quedarse mareado, Guzma le lanzó una Ultra Bola. Apenas en pocos segundos, quedó absorbido dentro de la esfera, y esta comenzó a sacudirse mientras trataba de escapar. No queriendo tener que lidiar más con él, Golisopod puso sus seis brazos encima de la bola, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla cerrada. Ahora él era de su amo, y no se iría a ninguna parte sino con el Equipo Skull. Al sonar el pitido de captura, Guzma sonrió tomando la Pokébola de los brazos de Golisopod.

\- Je, buen trabajo. – le dijo dándole un toquecito en la frente por un trabajo bien hecho. Recogiendo las dos Bolas de Nido que los idiotas dejaron caer, se dio cuenta además de un cristal verde lima que cayó cerca de ellas. – ¿Esto es…?

Al recogerlo lo vio claramente: un Insectinium Z. Seguramente era el regalo del que hablaron a esos dos. Por alguna razón ellos creían que él era el mejor entrenador de Pokémon Insecto, y eso le daba el derecho de tener todos los Cristales Z de dicho tipo para que nadie pudiera quitarle ese título.

\- Bola de idiotas. – Sacudió la cabeza. Él ni siquiera podía usar esas malditas cosas, pero aun así apreciaba la intención. – ¡Hey, Golisopod, ya nos vamos! ¡Muévete!

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

\- ¿Cipher? – masculló Plumeria, de pie frente al trono de Guzma. El hombre estaba recostado con las dos piernas colgando de uno de los brazos de su trono, mirando fijamente el Cristal Z que había logrado llevarse. – Nunca había escuchado de ellos.

\- Tampoco yo. Dijeron basura acerca de Pokémon Sombríos o algo así. ¿Alguna idea de lo que significa? – preguntó. Plumeria solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso me suena a puros disparates. Seguro se inventan mentiras para sentirse más fuertes. – dijo ella. – Como sea, me alegra que recuperaras a los Pokémon de esos idiotas. ¿Fue difícil derrotarlo?

\- ¿Qué, al Pokemon Sombrío? – Guzma frunció el cejo. – Sí, supongo, había algo muy raro con él. Si ese Pinsir no hubiera aparecido, todavía seguiría allá afuera.

\- Hablando de eso, varios de los secuaces y Golisopod le están mostrando el lugar. Los idiotas creen que es un nuevo juguete. – Desde abajo, se podían oír varios gritos y ruidos de cosas siendo destruidas por toda la base. – Tontos, les dije que mejor no se metieran con él.

\- Imbéciles. – dijo Guzma estando de acuerdo. – Hablando de eso…

\- Los dos a los que esos punks de Cipher golpearon estarán bien. – le aseguró ella. – Son solo unos rasguños, tal vez queden con un par de cicatrices. Tenemos suerte de que nuestra base esté cerca.

\- Sip. – Guzma se relajó ligeramente, escuchando los gritos de terror de sus secuaces. No se había dado cuenta de que podían gritar tan duro. – ¿Algo más que tengamos que hacer?

\- No realmente, solo que algunos de los mocosos quieren que vayamos a jugar ese videojuego de carreras de go-karts con ellos.

\- ¿Ese que tiene un personaje que se parece a un Turtonator?

\- Ese mismo. – dijo Plumeria. Guzma guardó silencio unos momentos antes de asentir.

\- Diles que pido mano, y que quiero malvaviscos extra con mi Tapu Cocoa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Plumeria asintió antes de abandonar la habitación. Tenían suerte de tenerlo a él, la mayoría de los días al menos. La mayoría de los jefes les dirían que dejaran de hacer otra cosa excepto seguir sus órdenes. ¿Quién más podría soportarles sus estupideces? Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era detener a aquel Pinsir antes que destruyera alguna otra cosa.

Guzma suspiró, mientras arrojaba el cristal a la pila, que seguía creciendo. Necesitaba conseguirse un cofre para eso, pensó. Con un gruñido, sacó de su bolsillo un viejo teléfono móvil. Tenía algunas marcas de golpes menores y rasguños, pero nada parecía poder romperlo. Una vez lo intentaron por curiosidad. Ni siquiera un Snorlax podía aplastarlo al parecer. Con otro gruñido, llamó a uno de los pocos números que tenía registrados y esperó. Después de varios minutos y unos cuantos intentos, por fin le contestaron.

\- Vaya, ya era hora. ¿Creí que había dicho que mis llamadas fueran importantes?

…

\- No, no estoy molesto. ¡No se ría, esto es importante!

…

\- Ya… ya cállese… ¡LE DIJE QUE SE CALLE!

…

\- No estaba gritando. Se lo juro. Mire, si deja de… ¡Deje de interrumpirme y deme oportunidad de terminar de hablar! Unos idiotas de blanco vinieron aquí con un Pokémon de lo más loco.

...

\- ¿Sigue ahí? Sí, eso fue lo que pensé.

...

\- ¿Sí? No, no eran ellos. Dijeron algo acerca de Cipher, sea lo que sea.

...

\- ¿Entonces conoce de ellos? Sorpresa, sorpresa. Le diré lo que sé, pero le advierto, será una larga historia.

...

\- Sí. Ya entendí, señorita Presidenta.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, gente, y aquí está. El último extra conectado a la subtrama de Cipher (por ahora al menos). Este fue el primero en conectarse además con la región de Alola. Qué suerte tuvo Guzma, el primero que se salva de ser masacrado por un Pokémon Sombrío y sale ileso de su encuentro. Tiene algunas tácticas sucias para pelear, pero considerando que es con Cipher con quien estaba peleando, no creo tener derecho de criticarlo. Y bien, ¿quiénes captaron las referencias en este extra? ¿Y quién será la persona con quién estaba hablando por teléfono al final?

OK, ahora hablemos del estatus de traducción. Me complace decirles que el capítulo 23 de la historia principal ya está prácticamente terminado (debe estar para mañana en la noche). Sin embargo, creo que es tiempo de reorganizar la votación porque se acaban de agregar dos oneshots más: uno fue el mío colaborativo con **Viroro-kun,** y el otro de **Crossoverpairinglover** (ambos el mismo día, nada menos). Así que volveré a repetir la lista agregando esos dos, para quienes quieran reconsiderarlo. Ahí va:

 **Interludio de Arnold:** Centrado en ese niño de Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop que se parece a Ash. Arnold ha vivido toda su vida en ese lugar y nunca ha pasado nada emocionante. Eso fue, hasta que un día conoció a una niña de su edad…

 **Interludio de Joey:** Centrado en el primer entrenador contra el que peleas en los juegos de Johto. Joey durante años ha sido conocido como "el chico del Rattata de alto porcentaje" y está harto de que no lo tomen con seriedad. Sin embargo, un torneo que se organiza en Ciudad Cherrygrove podría ser la oportunidad que busca para salir de esa sombra de una vez.

 **Gaiden de Georgia:** Georgia es una Exterminadora de Dragones, parte del grupo especializado y entrenado específicamente para combatir a los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del Alto Mando corruptos. ¿Pero qué la llevó a convertirse en una, por qué eligió ese camino?

 **Gaiden de Astrid:** Centrado en la chica rubia con el Mega-Absol durante la saga de X&Y. Descubramos qué fue lo que la llevó a buscar el poder de la Mega-Evolución, mientras la seguimos en su primer desafío en la Liga Kalos, luchando contra oponentes familiares y no tan familiares.

 **Interludio de Argenta:** Argenta es una vieja veterana de las batallas Pokémon, contenta de poder pasar su retiro en la Zona de Batalla sin hacer mucho alboroto. Pero cuando un nuevo y cuestionable estilo de entrenamiento toma por sorpresa a la región Sinnoh, decide volver al campo y tomar el asunto por su propia mano.

 **Gaiden de Clemont:** Clemont es un niño prodigio que aspira a convertirse en un gran inventor, siempre trabajando en nuevas ideas con su pequeño "asistente" Shinx. Él y su padre nunca se imaginaron la clase de atención que su genio atraería…

 **Gaiden de Bill de los 20 Gyarados:** Hace cuarenta años, un hombre fue responsable de hacer estragos en la zona costera de Johto, y sus acciones son la razón por la cual a los entrenadores solo les permite tener seis Pokémon activos. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué lo llevó a cometer dichas atrocidades? ¿Y cómo fue que lo detuvieron?

 **Gaiden de Falkner:** Antes de convertirse en líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Violet, Falkner emprendió una aventura en busca de los pájaros legendarios Ho-oh y Lugia. ¿Tendrá éxito en su empresa, o acaso mordió más de lo que puede masticar?

 **Interludio de Wally:** Wally solo tiene un sueño, ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más. Pero cuando eres un niño frágil y enfermo, ese sueño puede ser algo más difícil de alcanzar. Pero está bien, mientras tengas Pokémon contigo, nada puede salir mal, ¿verdad?

 **Gaiden del Campamento de Verano de Oak:** ¿Cómo fue el primer encuentro de Ash y Serena en esta nueva línea temporal? ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigos? ¿Qué eventos sucedieron durante ese campamento de entrenamiento?

Otra vez, aquí están ordenados del más corto al más largo. El último, a pesar de ser parcialmente mío, no lo escribí primero en español a diferencia de los otros, ya que mi compañero no habla ese lenguaje, así que me vi forzado a hacerlo en inglés. Ya le adelanté un par de escenas de traducción, pero todavía falta mucho para terminarlo. Vamos a evaluar cómo están: hay dos votos para el de Georgia, y uno para cada uno de los siguientes: Wally, Bill de los 20 Gyarados, Argenta, Arnold y Joey. Agregando los dos nuevos, si alguien quiere reconsiderar su voto, esta es su última oportunidad. Por mi parte, yo voy a empezar con los más cortos (le daré prioridad al de Georgia por esos dos votos).

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, master master god, darkdan-sama, sonicmanuel** y **MardGeer117.** Felices carnavales e inicio de cuaresma para todos, y nos vemos mañana con el siguiente (por fin) de la historia principal.


	14. Gaiden de Clemont

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Clemont**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Clemont es un niño prodigio que aspira a convertirse en un gran inventor, siempre trabajando en nuevas ideas con su pequeño "asistente" Shinx. Él y su padre nunca se imaginaron la clase de atención que su genio atraería…

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Lumiose…**_

Clemont nunca fue como otros niños de su edad. Mientras otros apenas estaban aprendiendo a hablar, él ya empezaba a construir sus propios dispositivos. Al principio no era nada impresionante: solo algunos juguetes para jugar con sus amigos. Un signo de inteligencia, pero difícilmente notable. Pero cuando comenzó a resolver los problemas con la energía eléctrica de su casa por sí solo, él y su padre se dieron cuenta de la brillante mente que poseía.

Y fue entonces que comenzó a aprovecharla. Pasaba casi todo el día encerrado en su cuarto creando dispositivos de "Sistema Clemóntico", como comenzó a llamarlos, y leyendo libros sobre mecánica, electrónica y ciencia general. A cualquier padre le encantaría ver a su hijo volverse un estudiante aplicado y esforzado.

Meyer, sin embargo, no era un padre ordinario. Y no solo porque por las noches se vestía de superhéroe. Al estar tanto tiempo estudiando y trabajando duro, Clemont muy rara vez salía de su cuarto. Las pocas amistades que tenía eran mayormente por internet y en sitios de redes sociales, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Clemont solía pasarlo a solas. Y Meyer sabía que tenía que rectificar eso. Y por eso mismo, para su onceavo cumpleaños, Meyer le dio a su hijo una Pokébola.

Clemont inspeccionó la esfera, pasando los dedos por su superficie. Estaba completamente lisa, sin marcas de uso ni nada, parecía completamente nueva. Se volteó hacia su padre ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Está vacía está Pokébola?

\- ¿Por qué no la lanzas y lo averiguas? – Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Meyer.

Clemont arqueó una ceja, antes de volver su atención al dispositivo. Tomando un profundo respiro, preparó el brazo para hacer el lanzamiento como lo había visto millones de veces en televisión. Cuando la Pokébola golpeó el suelo, apareció un pequeño felino azul y negro enfrente de Clemont, mirándolo con confusión. Clemont se ajustó las gafas, viendo al Pokémon igual de confuso. Nunca había visto uno de estos en Ciudad Lumiose.

\- ¿Te gusta? Fue un regalo de un amigo que volvió de un viaje de negocios en Sinnoh. – dijo Meyer, acariciándole el pelaje al felino. – Se llama Shinx, y es un tipo Eléctrico de por allá. Esos te gustan, ¿verdad?

Clemont asintió. Había estudiado mucho de las variadas aplicaciones de los Pokémon en la vida diaria y estaba impresionado de la cantidad de usos potenciales que había para los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, desde actuar como generadores de emergencia hasta probadores de corriente y de materiales aislantes. Lleno de curiosidad, se quedó con la mirada fija en los enormes ojos de Shinx, alzando la mano lentamente y después de unos segundos de dudar, empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, con una gran sonrisa, que rápidamente también se le contagió a Meyer.

/-/

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Clemont y Shinx no tardaron en hacerse los mejores amigos. Los dos se volvieron inseparables: si no fuese porque Clemont era demasiado joven para tener un Pokémon, nadie se imaginaría que Meyer era su dueño oficial. Los dos trabajaban juntos construyendo muchos ingeniosos dispositivos, e inclusive ganaron la Feria Científica de Lumiose dos años consecutivos. Su gran ingenio era muy conocido por toda la ciudad, lo suficiente como para que muchos de los residentes comenzaran a solicitar que les instalaran algunas de sus creaciones. Quizás la mayor de todas fue cuando propuso un nuevo plan para la fuente de energía de la Torre Prisma, y muchos hablaban seriamente de darle una posición como líder de gimnasio cuando tuviera la edad suficiente.

Meyer se sentía bastante satisfecho con su estilo de vida actual. Clemont se veía feliz y parecía tener un futuro brillante por delante, su hija Bonnie estaba creciendo como una niña sana, alegre y enérgica, y por fin la policía entendió que él no era un lunático con un disfraz ridículo y formalmente aceptaron su ayuda en lucha contra el crimen de Lumiose. Aparte de las ocasionales explosiones en el cuarto/laboratorio improvisado de Clemont, las cosas no podrían ir mejor.

Pero por supuesto, no podía ser así para siempre.

Meyer acababa de acostar a Bonnie cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, bastante violentos. Confundido, y preguntándose quién podría venir a verlo a esta hora, fue hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo negro que le caía sobre los hombros, una cara algo desgastada por la edad, y que llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio.

\- Buenas noches. Disculpe las molestias, ¿pero es usted el padre de Clemont? – le preguntó el hombre. Meyer lo miró con cautela antes de responderle.

\- Sí, lo soy. ¿Qué ocurre, mi hijo hizo algo malo?

\- Oh, no, en absoluto. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. – sonrió el hombre. – Permítame presentarme, soy el Profesor Belmondo, de la Universidad de Lumiose. Tengo una oferta que podría interesarle.

Meyer discretamente apretó su puño. No era la primera vez que alguien venía para hacerle una "oferta" a Clemont, ya fuera un contrato exclusivo, una beca o cualquier cosa entre esos dos. Y la mayor parte del tiempo lo explotarían tanto como fuera posible y exprimiéndole todos los beneficios de su brillante mente, quedándose con todo el dinero y el crédito para ellos. Dicho eso, la Universidad de Lumiose tenía una buena reputación. Tal vez este valiera la pena, y si no era el caso, tenía a Ampharos esperando en el otro cuarto para encargarse de él.

\- Pase, por favor. – le dijo Meyer, invitándolo a sentarse en la cena de la cocina. Estando frente a frente, miró a los ojos a su invitado. – Y bien, ¿de qué oferta estamos hablando?

\- Estoy seguro que está al tanto del gran prodigio científico que es su hijo, pese a su corta edad, ¿verdad? – Belmondo se inclinó hacia el frente, formando un triángulo con sus manos.

\- Eso me lo han dicho un millón de veces. – dijo Meyer un poco seco.

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto. – Belmondo se rio, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa unos segundos después. – Bien, tal vez debería saber que su inteligencia ha ganado fama más allá de los confines de Ciudad Lumiose.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Meyer tuvo el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar lo que venía después.

\- Verá, la Universidad de Lumiose tiene a un concilio de expertos con las mejores mentes de todo el país, trabajando en un proyecto respaldado por el gobierno para asegurar la prosperidad de Kalos y de las demás naciones de la O.T.E.A. No podemos esperar que el Doctor Boxer en Kanto nos saque mágicamente inventos todo el tiempo para resolver nuestros problemas. Nos sentiríamos muy honrados si permitiera que su hijo se nos uniera.

La mirada de Meyer se tornó en rendijas. Sabía perfectamente cuál era ese "proyecto" del que hablaba. Y sus fines estaban de ser muy lejos de ser pacíficos.

\- Quieren llevárselo para que ayude a construir armamento anti-guardianes, ¿es eso? – preguntó sin rodeos.

\- Podría ser un uso potencial de su talento, sí. – Belmondo juntó las manos. – ¿Tiene acaso alguna objeción?

Meyer puso las manos sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie para ver con mucha severidad al hombre.

\- Esa guerra terminó hace cuarenta años. – declaró. – Mi hijo no les va a ayudar a reiniciarla.

\- Oh, ya me imaginaba. Usted es de esos que se oponen a la guerra. Pero si supiera lo mucho que la Unión de Guardianes amenaza nuestro estilo de vida… – Belmondo empezó a registrar en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio. – Tiene suerte de que mis superiores se anticiparon a esta eventualidad. Aquí tiene. Escriba la suma que desee, podemos pagarle lo que quiera.

Había dejado sobre la mesa un cheque en blanco. Cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa, Belmondo vio como Meyer lo tomaba para examinarlo. Se quedó viendo fijamente el espacio donde iba el monto. Vivir en Lumiose era terriblemente costoso para las familias que tenían hijos, y pagar las cuentas se hacía más y más difícil cada día. Con esto, esas preocupaciones desaparecerían por un largo tiempo.

Frunciendo el cejo, agarró el cheque por los lados y lo rompió por la mitad, arrojando los pedazos hacia atrás. Belmondo se quedó viéndolo en shock, pero Meyer negó con la cabeza, dándole su respuesta con tono firme.

\- Usted no me va a comprar. No permitiré que utilicen a Clemont para eso.

\- Está bromeando, ¿verdad? – Belmondo empezó a mostrar los dientes, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con las manos. – Tiene un talento extraordinario en las manos, ¿y solo va a dejarlo desperdiciar? ¡Clemont podría cambiar al mundo si lo deseara!

\- Y si quiere hacerlo, lo hará. – Meyer cruzó los brazos, mirando a través de Belmondo. – Pero no será de este modo. Su concilio tendrá que encontrarse otra manera de ganar su guerra.

Belmondo le devolvió la mirada, pero al ver que no iba a ceder, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, volteando a ver a Meyer para decirle una última cosa.

\- Se arrepentirá de esto.

Y se fue dando un portazo detrás de él, dejando a Meyer totalmente solo. El padre de Clemont se quedó viendo la puerta por unos segundos, como si se quisiera asegurar que no volvería, antes de agarrarse la sien y suspirar de alivio. De repente sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda, y fue que se dio cuenta de que Ampharos estaba detrás de él, viéndolo preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, Ampharos, estoy bien. – le dijo. El ceño fruncido de Ampharos forzó a Meyer a reírse algo nervioso, y desviar la mirada. – Nunca puedo ocultarte nada, ¿verdad? *Suspiro* ¿Crees que hice lo correcto? Tal vez… a Clemont le hubiese gustado eso.

Ampharos ladeó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Pero en ese instante, oyeron una explosión desde el piso de arriba: Meyer y Ampharos se sobresaltaron y de inmediato corrieron por las escaleras, viendo el humo que salía del cuarto de Clemont.

\- ¡Clemont! – gritó abriendo la puerta y tapándose la boca mientras entraba con Ampharos.

\- ¡Estoy bien, papá!

Agitando las manos para dispersar el humo, Meyer pudo ver a Shinx y Clemont cubiertos de ceniza de pies a cabeza. El muchacho se limpiaba las gafas y suspirando, mientras se aproximaba a su escritorio para levantar un dispositivo extraño, completamente destartalado e inservible.

\- Estuvimos así de cerca de lograrlo esta vez… ahora tendremos que iniciar todo de nuevo. – dijo Clemont, removiendo la pieza defectuosa y tirándola lejos. Pero después sonrió, encarando a Shinx y alzando su puño con decisión. – Pero no vamos a dejar que esto nos detenga, ¿verdad?

Shinx asintió y sonrió con determinación, volteándose hacia lo que quedaba del invento de Clemont, fuera lo que fuera. El muchacho agarró la pieza defectuosa, y se frotó el mentón pensativo.

\- Hm, creo que el problema fue que no procesé bien el voltaje que necesitamos. – Después miró a Shinx. – ¡Prepárate para otra chispa, tenemos que probar el siguiente componente ahora mismo!

Shinx empezó a emitir electricidad con su pelaje, mientras Clemont preparaba la pieza de repuesto, listo para hacer la prueba de nuevo. Meyer suspiró de resignación, pero ya estaba más tranquilo. Mejor dejarlo seguir trabajando, así que se fue dejando a su hijo continuar con su pequeño proyecto. No tenía de qué preocuparse.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Clemont y Shinx tenían ambos una gran sonrisa en sus rostros al ver la mano mecánica finalmente completada en frente de sus ojos. Sin más preámbulo, Clemont agarró su mochila y conectó los últimos alambres, antes de presionar el botón de encendido. La mano comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, respondiendo a las órdenes que le daba Clemont con el control. Después podría simplificarlo, pero esto era ya un gran progreso.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡El Brazo Aipom está completado! – exclamó alzando los brazos de triunfo, mientras Shinx saltaba de alegría. Chocó la mano con la pata de su "asistente", sonriendo ampliamente de nuevo. – Todo es gracias a ti, Shinx. Jamás podría haber descubierto el voltaje correcto sin tu ayuda.

Shinx también le sonrió, sacando el pecho con orgullo. Luego cerró los ojos y bostezó, haciendo que se le contagiara también a Clemont. Los dos se miraron fijamente, riéndose por haberlo hecho.

\- Creo que los dos estamos cansados, ¿eh? – Clemont se rascó detrás de la cabeza, dejando su mochila en el suelo. – Será mejor probar la funcionalidad del Brazo Aipom mañana. Vamos a dormir un poco.

Shinx asintió. Clemont buscó entre las gavetas de su escritorio hasta encontrar la Pokébola de Shinx, apuntándola en su dirección.

\- Buenas noches, Shinx. – le dijo mientras lo regresaba, sonriendo mientras ponía la bola en su bolsillo.

Echó una mirada a su ahora completado invento, para luego ver hacia la pared que estaba detrás de ella. En ella tenía una cartelera con los diseños de todos los proyectos que tenía en curso, llenos de notas y correcciones por todas partes. Fue entonces que notó algo en uno de ellos, y se aproximó con un marcador en la mano.

\- No, no, el cableado no podrá distribuir la energía a esa mitad de la Torre Prisma de manera eficiente. Y además, ese material se lo pueden roer los Dedennes con demasiada facilidad… – Se puso a tachar varias notas, escribiendo otras mientras veía las alternativas. Sonrió cuando se le prendió la idea en la cabeza, y de inmediato la escribió. – ¡Claro! ¡Lo que hay que hacer es reforzar los cables con empalmes de acero! ¡Será un poco caro, pero eso maximizará la salida de energía!

Cruzó los brazos al ver su proyecto ahora corregido. Al día siguiente, tendría que asegurarse de que el líder del gimnasio se enterara de la última actualización. Pensando en ello, Clemont se volteó a ver a una foto que se tomaron juntos, con ambos sonriendo y Shinx en sus brazos. Se conocían desde hacía años, desde que Clemont empezó a ayudar con la construcción de la Torre Prisma. Le impresionó enormemente el conocimiento enciclopédico de Clemont sobre los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, desde los riesgos que podrían causar hasta los beneficios que podían proveer. Constantemente le había dicho que cuando decidiera retirarse, Clemont sería su primera opción como el nuevo líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lumiose.

Clemont siempre se reía de esa idea. Él era un inventor de corazón, y nunca se sintió particularmente entusiasta con la idea de volverse entrenador, mucho menos de ser líder de gimnasio. Esa posición podría darle muchos buenos fondos para sus creaciones, claro, pero también podría quitarle tiempo entre estar poniendo a prueba a los entrenadores, preparar varios equipos de Pokémon para cada posible retador, y seguramente tener que estar metido en reuniones de la liga. Y lo más importante, le quitaría tiempo para pasar con su padre y con Bonnie, y no quería dejarlos. Le entristecía decirle que no constantemente, pero sí, ser un líder de gimnasio no parecía ser su llamado en vida.

Clemont se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para ir a la cama, pero de repente, algo, o más bien, alguien, le dio un empujón brusco haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo.

\- ¡Auch! – Se frotó la retaguardia y se ajustó las gafas, mirando arriba para encontrarse con la persona que lo golpeó.

Un hombre de negro, mirándolo fijamente. Intentó gritar, pero antes que lo hiciera, el hombre le agarró la boca para ahogarle los gritos, mientras con el otro brazo lo agarraba tratando de llevárselo por la fuerza. Clemont comenzó a patalear y a agitar los brazos, tratando de agarrar algo para soltarse o pedir ayuda, pero no pudo más que tirar algunas de sus cosas para hacer ruido.

Mientras esto sucedía, Meyer venía pasando frente a la puerta, y oyó los ruidos de cosas cayéndose y rompiéndose. Frunciendo el cejo, se fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

\- ¿Clemont? – preguntó, pero entonces sus ojos se ensancharon. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, la ventana abierta de par en par, y no había rastro de su hijo por ninguna parte.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Clemont de pronto se vio amarrado con sogas una vez que el hombre que se lo llevó estuvo a buena distancia de su casa, arrojándolo en la parte de atrás de una camioneta casi inmediatamente, junto a una serie de contenedores cubiertos con una sábana blanca. Apenas pudo procesar lo que estaba pasando, y no ayudó que todavía le dolían las sentaderas. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero mientras lo hacía, oyó unos pasos acercándose. Las puertas de la camioneta se abrieron, y fue entonces que se encontró con un hombre vestido con una bata de laboratorio.

\- Lamentamos mucho tener que recurrir a estos métodos, pero teníamos que asegurarnos de que vendrías con nosotros. – dijo en un tono calmado, como si fuese un hombre de negocios. Clemont puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Puedes llamarme Profesor Belmondo. – le sonrió. – Un colega científico, podría decirse, y trabajo para la Universidad de Lumiose.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exigió saber Clemont, tratando inútilmente de soltarse. – Si quería hablar conmigo, podría simplemente mandarme un email.

\- Entonces deberías entender que no quiero hablar. – Belmondo cruzó los brazos. – Te lo pondré sencillo: tienes una mente verdaderamente brillante, y el gobierno de Kalos está interesado en ponerla a buen uso por el bien de la O.T.E.A. y para luchar contra la Unión de Guardianes. Por supuesto, la mayoría preferirían pedir tu cooperación amablemente… pero hay otra parte del gobierno que piensa que tu opinión es irrelevante. Yo trabajo para ellos.

\- Espere, ¿está diciendo que quiere que los ayude a combatir a los Guardianes? – Clemont frunció el cejo. Belmondo masculló algo entre dientes, suspirando y mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

\- Tu opinión en el asunto es irrelevante. Nos vas a ayudar, y tenemos los métodos para asegurarlo.

Clemont sudó frío sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Belmondo. Trató de calmarse, y miró a Belmondo con una expresión similar.

\- Usted dijo que es un "colega científico". Entonces debería saber que nada bueno viene de obligar a los genios a hacer nada. Todo comienza con la inspiración. – le dijo desafiante. Belmondo negó con la cabeza.

\- La inspiración es un problema menor. He visto tus proyectos: son realmente muy creativos y tienes una mente muy flexible. Y la desperdicias con estupideces como esa ridícula Torre Prisma, cuando podrías aprovecharla para salvar vidas.

Clemont no dijo nada, solo lo siguió mirando desafiante. Belmondo finalmente rompió el contacto visual, poniéndose la mano en la cara y suspirando otra vez.

\- No creas que no entiendo cómo te sientes. Cuando tenía tu edad, mi sueño era trabajar en el campo de la robótica, para propósitos pacíficos. – Miró hacia un lado. – Pero no hay nada productivo en esa área. ¿A quién le importa la idea de crear una inteligencia artificial fácil de producir, cuando puedes buscar maneras de interferir con los Capturadores de los Guardianes? ¿Cuál crees tú que les importa más al gobierno y a la población en general?

Clemont miró hacia abajo, sin saber qué decir. Nunca le importó mucho la política, y no podía entender cómo eso podía ser un factor en las creaciones de un inventor. Él lo hacía porque quería hacerlo y porque quería ayudar a las personas, eso era todo lo que lo importaba. La idea de Belmondo era tan distinta a su propia mentalidad que simplemente no podía comprenderla.

\- Señor Belmondo, ¿ya terminó? – dijo uno de los hombres de negro desde afuera de la camioneta.

\- Sí, solo espera un momento. – Belmondo le hizo un gesto al hombre para que se fuera, y después se volteó a ver a Clemont. – Parece que tendremos que continuar con esta charla más tarde. Dudo mucho que puedas hacer mucho estando amarrado ahí dentro, pero por si acaso…

Sacó un control remoto del bolsillo, y presionó un botón en él. La sábana blanca que tenía al lado se empezó a mover y Clemont se volteó a verla, quedándose sorprendido de ver un enorme robot gris, de más de dos metros de alto, escaneando toda el área a su alrededor con su ojo rojo. Este se fijó en Clemont y se detuvo, levantando sus brazos amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Te gusta? Es una de mis mejores creaciones. Un robot programado para mantener a la gente lejos de un área específica, y en este momento está configurado en modo no letal. – Le dio unas palmaditas a la "cabeza" del robot, sonriendo, y después volteó a ver a Clemont. – Si intentas hacer algo raro, se asegurará de que quedes incapacitado hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. Te necesitamos vivo, pero eso no significa que no podamos maltratarte un poco si te rehúsas a cooperar con nosotros.

Clemont mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el robot mientras oía la explicación. En ese momento no sabía si sentirse fascinado o terriblemente preocupado de lo que tenía enfrente.

\- Que tengas un buen viaje, chico. – dijo Belmondo dándose la vuelta, cerrando la puerta de la camioneta y dejando a Clemont a solas con el robot guardia, mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha.

Clemont apretó los dientes tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el robot. Tenía que soltarse de alguna manera, ¿pero cómo? En ese lugar no había nada que pudiera utilizar, solo estaban él y ese robot vigilándolo. Después de mirar intensamente a la máquina, sus gafas brillaron por un segundo mientras sonreían. Ya sabía exactamente qué hacer.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, sobre los tejados de la ciudad…**_

Para Meyer, o más bien, Blaziken Mask, saltar de tejado en tejado era como una segunda naturaleza. Y eso era bueno, pues no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para ver por dónde iba: sus ojos estaban fijos en esa camioneta, sin perder de vista cada vuelta que daba. Su Blaziken seguía el mismo camino desde el otro lado de la calle. No necesitaban comunicarse: aunque pasaran poco tiempo juntos, Meyer sabía que podía confiar en él, y dicha confianza era recíproca.

Se sentía un poco mal de no traer también a Ampharos: también él estaba preocupado por Clemont, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la gente fuera a juntar las piezas y descubriera su identidad secreta. Y además, alguien tenía que quedarse para asegurarse que Bonnie estuviera bien y que nadie tratara de meterse de nuevo a la casa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a enfocar su atención en la carretera. No era momento de perderse en los pensamientos. Alcanzó a contar cinco vehículos más pequeños rodeando la camioneta, y unos cuantos más los seguían a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Todos se veían diferentes entre sí, al punto que cualquiera que los viera podría pensar que solo era coincidencia que estuvieran siguiendo el mismo camino. Si no fuera porque vio a esos hombres arrojando a Clemont en la camioneta, a él también lo hubieran engañado.

Este nivel de preparación solo podía significar una cosa: todo esto estaba planeado con anticipación. Y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién estaba detrás de esto.

Meyer apretó los puños, pero se relajó inmediatamente. Varias veces había estado en una situación similar, y sabía perfectamente que un solo mal movimiento podría arruinarlo todo. Y no podía permitirse errores cuando era la vida de Clemont la que estaba en riesgo. Miró hacia el frente, tratando de anticiparse a la ruta más probable que los vehículos tomarían. Después de algunos cálculos, intercambió miradas con Blaziken, y le hizo un gesto para que atacara a su señal. Blaziken respondió asintiendo.

Enfocando su atención en uno de los vehículos, los dos saltaron hacia el camino, listos para interceptar a los secuestradores.

* * *

 _ **Adentro de la camioneta…**_

Belmondo había trazado muy bien su plan. Tenía a Clemont con él, su padre no podía hacer nada al respecto, y se aseguró de que Clemont no tuviese nada que pudiera ayudarlo a escaparse de la camioneta. Sin embargo, había cometido un único y fatal error: dejar a Clemont a solas con un robot. Claro, todavía estaba amarrado y sin poder moverse. Pero solo necesitaba un momento para poner en marcha su propio plan. Solo tenía que dejar de sacudirse como un Magikarp primero.

Mientras Clemont trataba de enderezar su cuerpo, pudo ver como lo que necesitaba empezaba a sobresalir de su bolsillo. Tras unas cuantas sacudidas más, sonrió al ver que la Pokébola salió por fin. Las sacudidas de la camioneta hicieron que accidentalmente se fuera de cabeza hacia ella, y Clemont supuso que la cabeza le dolería en la mañana, pero lo logró: consiguió darle al botón activador, y su peludo asistente salió de ella. Había valido el esfuerzo.

Shinx se quedó viendo a su alrededor al no reconocer el lugar, y entonces se volteó a ver hacia Clemont, notando que estaba amarrado y corriendo a su lado, preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. – Clemont se movió ligeramente para poner las cuerdas enfrente de Shinx. – Por favor, rómpelas con Mordida.

Los dientes de Shinx empezaron a brillar, y de inmediato cortó las cuerdas, haciendo que cayeran en pedazos a los pies de Clemont, que no perdió el tiempo en estirar los brazos y piernas.

\- *Fiu*, por fin. – Clemont miró a Shinx con seriedad, tenían que actuar rápido. – No hay tiempo para explicar, pero estamos en serios problemas y necesito tu ayuda. ¿Puedes hacer lo que te pida?

Shinx asintió, listo para actuar.

\- Muy bien. ¿Ves a ese robot? ¡Dale una Chispa con toda tu fuerza! – Shinx le envió a Clemont una mirada confusa. El chico suspiró. – Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Shinx no pareció sentirse más tranquilo, pero finalmente obedeció y cargando su cuerpo de electricidad se lanzó corriendo hacia el robot. Este al verlo trató de atraparlo, pero Shinx le saltó en la mano y le dio directo en el ojo, con suficiente fuerza para derribarlo. Toda la electricidad del ataque hizo que el robot se convulsionara e hiciera corto, quedándose inmóvil. Clemont sonrió; qué bueno que había estudiado la biología de Shinx de manera extensiva. De inmediato corrió hacia el robot y empezó a registrarle el cuerpo, hasta encontrar un pequeño compartimiento. Con ayuda de otra Chispa de Shinx, Clemont ganó acceso a varios cables y paneles de circuitos, y de inmediato empezó a jugar con ellos.

\- Uhm, este sí que es un excelente trabajo. Veamos, ¿cómo puedo reprogramarlo…? – se preguntó, mientras se ajustaba las gafas y empezaba a cruzar los cables.

Pero mientras trabajaba, Shinx notó que uno de los brazos del robot empezaba a moverse de nuevo. Saltó hacia Clemont y empezó a chillar para llamar su atención. Clemont volteó la cabeza, y entonces oyó los sonidos de activación y vio que los paneles y circuitos electrónicos que había expuesto empezaban a iluminarse de nuevo. Clemont sudó frío y se le brotaron los ojos. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió que el robot tendría una fuente de poder de emergencia?

\- Oh, diablos…

El robot agarró a Clemont y lo lanzó al otro extremo de la camioneta. El chico gritó de dolor al golpearse el hombro izquierdo contra la pared, y Shinx de inmediato corrió junto a él.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Clemont, alertando a Shinx justo a tiempo para evitar recibir un golpe del robot, que tuvo la fuerza para dejar un agujero en el suelo.

Clemont tragó en seco: esa sacudida que le dio Shinx seguramente también le desactivó los protocolos no-letales. Logrando por los pelos evitar otro golpe, por fin se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que estaba. El robot siguió atacando, acorralando a Clemont con la espalda contra la pared, y ya se le venía encima para darle otro golpe, cuando la camioneta de repente la frenó de golpe. Clemont y Shinx apenas lograron agarrarse del piso, mientras que el robot se estrelló contra la pared opuesta. El impacto hizo que el brazo se le arrancara y empezara a caer hacia Clemont, que abrió los ojos y se cubrió con los suyos, esperando el inminente golpe, pero afortunadamente, algo se interpuso y evitó que lo golpeara. Clemont bajó sus brazos y vio a Shinx aterrizando frente a él: había saltado para embestirlo antes de que lo golpeara.

\- ¿Shinx?

Shinx le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta, tomando una postura de batalla. Clemont primero se sintió confundido, pero rápidamente sonrió con determinación. Nunca antes habían tenido una batalla, pero en ese momento no tenían muchas opciones. Miró cuidadosamente al robot, hasta que se dio cuenta que el compartimiento de su espalda seguía abierto.

\- ¡Muy bien, usa Mordida en ese lugar! – gritó apuntando hacia allí.

Shinx saltó y trató de lanzársele, pero un puñetazo con el brazo que le quedaba lo obligó a dejar ese plan. Clemont se mordió el labio y trató de pensar en algo más. Sonrió de nuevo cuando vio los cables expuestos del brazo que había perdido, y apuntó hacia ellos.

\- ¡Usa Chispa con esos cables! – exclamó.

Shinx de inmediato utilizó el ataque eléctrico directo hacia los cables. No era muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para freírle los circuitos que le quedaban, y de inmediato el robot comenzó a moverse de manera torpe y errática.

\- ¡Ahora, muévete alrededor del robot, y trata de que intente golpearte!

Shinx empezó a saltarle encima al robot, que al intentar seguir su programación empezó a golpearse a sí mismo tratando de atrapar a Shinx, pero este se le escapaba. Fue acumulando daño hasta que el brazo que le quedaba quedó inhabilitado, forzando al robot a tratar de lanzarse contra Shinx, lo estrellándose contra las paredes y dejando marcas. Clemont sonrió, haciendo brillar sus gafas. ¡El futuro era ahora, gracias a una ciencia de mal funcionamiento!

\- ¡Hacia allá, rápido! – Clemont señaló hacia las puertas de la camioneta, que todavía seguían casi intactas.

Shinx corrió a donde le dijeron y se quedó quieto, chillándole al robot para que lo atacara. En cuanto lo hizo, se quitó, y el robot atravesó las puertas y se estrelló contra el asfalto. Verificando que había quedado totalmente desecho, Clemont cerró los puños en señal de triunfo, volteando hacia Shinx.

\- ¡Buen trabajo!

El chico y el Pokémon intercambiaron sonrisas, quitando lo que quedó de las puertas destruidas y saliendo hacia la carretera. Ya no quedaba más que hacer, ahora tenían que escapar de ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **Minutos antes…**_

Varios hombres de negro y Pokémon de varias clases yacían tirados en el suelo, todos golpeados y quedándose de dolor, incapaces de pelear. En frente de los pocos que seguían de pie se encontraban Meyer y Blaziken, espalda con espalda y listos para pelear contra ellos. La camioneta y los demás vehículos se habían detenido, todos con los neumáticos reducidos a una pasta negra gracias a varios ataques de Lanzallamas bien apuntados, y Belmondo y sus compañeros en el crimen se enfocaban en tratar de lidiar con ellos.

\- ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Hagan algo! – gritó Belmondo, rechinando los dientes.

Varios de ellos liberaron a sus Pokémon, mayormente Golbat y Diggersbys, y les ordenaron atacar al superhéroe y su compañero. Blaziken se lanzó contra ellos, noqueando a cada uno con unas cuantas Patadas Llameantes bien conectadas. Mientras los entrenadores veían en shock caer a sus Pokémon, Meyer corrió hacia ellos y los lanzó al suelo, con la misma precisión que su compañero. En cuestión de segundos, el único hombre entre los secuestradores que seguía de pie, era el Profesor Belmondo, ahora con Blaziken Mask y su Pokémon mirándolo fijamente. Empezó a sudar frío, preguntándose si las cosas podrían empeorar ahora. Y justo en ese instante, su preciado robot cayó fuera de la camioneta, y Clemont y Shinx estaban saliendo. Ahí estaba su respuesta.

Belmondo no dijo ni una palabra, mientras Meyer discretamente miró por la esquina del ojo a su hijo. Mentalmente dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que no parecía estar lastimado de gravedad.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera, yo te conozco! ¡Eres Blaziken Mask! – exclamó Clemont.

En otro momento y lugar, Meyer probablemente se hubiese reído de esto. Pero por ahora, tenía que cubrir apariencias, así que se limitó a sonreír, señalando hacia el frente.

\- Vete a un lugar seguro, muchacho. Yo me encargaré de él. – dijo Meyer, en un tono más grave que el que usualmente utilizaba.

Clemont y Shinx asintieron y salieron corriendo, mientras Belmondo solo podía observar, sin entender lo que había pasado, o cómo había podido escaparse. Y entonces se fijó que Blaziken Mask todavía estaba allí e intentó salir corriendo, pero Meyer lo agarró y lo estrelló de cara contra la pared de la camioneta, sujetándolo por el brazo con fuerza.

\- Solo te lo voy a decir una vez. – le susurró al oído a Belmondo. – Ese niño y su familia están bajo mi protección. Si tú, o cualquier otro, vuelven a intentar algo como esto, te juro que te arrepentirás.

\- ¡Sí, cómo no! – lo desafió Belmondo. – Tú eres uno de esos héroes de la justicia, ¿verdad? No serías capaz de… ¡AAAAAAARRRRGHHH!

Belmondo gritó de dolor, mientras se escuchaban ruidos de huesos rotos. Meyer todavía lo sostenía del brazo, y sin inmutar su expresión, le dio la vuelta para ponerlo de espaldas contra la camioneta, y de frente con él.

\- No me presiones. – Acercó su cara a la de Belmondo. – Si tú o cualquiera vuelve a hacer algo como esto… lo sabré. Ahora, lárgate, antes que decida que se me terminó la piedad por hoy.

Belmondo sudó frío. Meyer lo arrojó al suelo y cruzó los brazos, mirándolo con amenaza. Belmondo le devolvió la mirada, con la boca abierta, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de terror, sujetándose el brazo roto. Meyer se quedó en ese lugar hasta que finalmente se perdió de vista, exhalando un suspiro una vez que se había marchado. No quería convertirse en un vigilante oscuro y violento, pero a veces la vida no iba como uno quería. Al voltear a ver a Blaziken, su compañero le daba una mirada con algo de reproche. Se rascó detrás del cuello y suspiró de nuevo. Él y su Pokémon realmente se parecían mucho entre ellos.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta, pero tuve que hacerlo. – dijo Meyer, mirando al suelo con algo de tristeza. – No sé lo que haría si se llevaran a Clemont.

Blaziken se quedó viéndolo, hasta que finalmente sacudió la cabeza y volteó en la dirección en la que Clemont se había marchado. Meyer entendió lo que quería decir.

\- Tienes razón. Vámonos.

Los dos volvieron a saltar por los tejados. Tenían que tomar el camino rápido para volver a casa antes de que Clemont lo hiciera.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en casa…**_

No fue fácil para Meyer fingir estar asustado y preocupado al ver a Clemont llegando a casa. Pero la sonrisa por verlo regresar sano y salvo con Shinx era completamente genuina.

\- ¡Clemont! – Meyer atrapó a su hijo en un fuerte a brazo. De inmediato empezó a mirarlo por todas partes. – ¿No estás herido? ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Clemont se puso a acariciar la cabeza de Shinx. – Por suerte Shinx estaba conmigo.

\- Podrás contármelo todo adentro. Más vale no arriesgarnos. – dijo Meyer, poniendo el brazo alrededor de su hijo mientras lo entraba a la casa, mirando afuera por si las dudas antes de cerrar.

Estando sentados en la cocina, Meyer hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aparentar estar preocupado mientras Clemont relataba su parte de la historia. Se tocaba la barba y asentía, poniendo una mueca pensativa ocasionalmente, aunque genuinamente se mostró interesado cuando Clemont le relató cómo hizo para soltarse mientras estaba atrapado en la camioneta, y cómo él y Shinx se enfrentaron a ese robot que casi los mata. Después de que Clemont le dijo que el hombre que lo secuestró se llamaba Belmondo (sin tener idea que Meyer ya lo sabía), su padre le explicó que había venido antes a ofrecerle dinero para que le dejara llevárselo, y él lo había rechazado.

\- Conque eso fue lo que pasó. – Clemont cruzó los brazos y miró hacia el techo. – Sabía que mis inventos se estaban haciendo populares, pero no me esperaba que ocurriera algo como esto.

\- Es un mundo peligroso, Clemont. – dijo Meyer, mirando hacia la mesa con algo de tristeza. – Hay personas que cuando desean algo, no se detendrán ante nada ni nadie para conseguirlo.

\- No puedo entender a Belmondo. – Clemont se ajustó las gafas. – Dijo que quería proteger Kalos, pero estaba dispuesto a tirar a la basura sus sueños por eso. ¿Por qué?

\- Asumo que piensa que el país es más importante que sus sueños. Seguro creyó que era un llamado más importante. – Meyer frunció el cejo. – Honestamente, yo tampoco puedo entenderlo.

\- ¿Crees que vuelva a intentar secuestrarme? – preguntó Clemont. Meyer apenas pudo suprimir su sonrisa.

\- Lo dudo, y si trata de decir algo, seguro el gobierno negará estar involucrado. Tendrían que estar locos para intentar algo como esto.

\- Pero acabas de decir que algunas personas no se detendrán para conseguir lo que quieren. – dijo Clemont con preocupación. – ¿Qué tal si la próxima vez vienen por ti, o por Bonnie para obligarme a que obedezca?

\- No dejaré que eso pase. – dijo Meyer, apretando los puños y fijando la mirada en la mesa. – Me aseguraré de que estemos a salvo.

\- No puedo dejarte cargar con todo eso. – Clemont se frotó el mentón. – Tal vez pueda instalar un sistema de seguridad por toda la casa, poner cámaras de vigilancia y…

\- No.

\- ¿Eh? – Clemont ladeó la cabeza. Meyer agarró a su hijo por los hombros, dándole una mirada firme, pero preocupada.

\- Nada de esto fue culpa tuya, hijo. Fui yo el que debió tener más cuidado. Por favor, no vayas a pensar que tienes que hacer algo solo por esto. ¿Me lo prometes?

Clemont se quedó viendo fijamente a su padre, inseguro de qué decirle. Después de pensarlo, finalmente asintió. Meyer sonrió, suspirando de alivio.

\- Gracias. – dijo, y entonces miró al reloj. – Creo que ya es hora de descansar y dejar atrás esta horrible noche.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

Clemont se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto, con su padre acompañándolo por si acaso. Dándole las buenas noches, se metió y cerró la puerta. Con su hijo adentro y a salvo, Meyer se recostó contra la pared, agarrándose la frente y tratando de calmarse.

Siempre creyó que era su responsabilidad proteger Ciudad Lumiose, pero nunca creyó que tendría que enfrentarse a algo tan personal. Le dio un golpe a la pared para desahogarse. Tenía que ser un mejor protector, un mejor héroe. Alguien con quien la gente siempre podía contar. Alguien que pudiera asegurarse de que su ciudad, y sus familias, pudieran estar a salvo.

Mirando por la ventana, fijó los ojos en la distancia. La noche era joven, y todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 _ **En el cuarto de Clemont…**_

Clemont se dejó caer en su cama. Se hubiera quedado mirando al techo hasta quedarse dormido, perdido en sus pensamientos, de no ser porque una pequeña bola de pelos azul y negro le saltó en el estómago de repente.

\- ¡Hey! – Se topó entonces con la mirada preocupada de Shinx. Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelaje. – Tranquilo, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando.

Shinx caminó más cerca de la cara de Clemont, lamiéndolo en la mejilla. Clemont sonrió, sentándose en el borde de su cama mientras ponía a sus pies a Shinx. Su expresión se tornó seria, mientras reflexionaba en la conversación que tuvo con su padre y lo que había pasado esa noche. Claro, le prometió a su padre que no se echaría la culpa de lo que pasó, pero aun así, quería asegurarse de poder evitar que volviera a suceder algo como esto.

En retrospectiva, pensando en el duelo que tuvieron él y Shinx contra el robot de Belmondo, estaban tan ocupados peleando para salvar sus pellejos y escapar, que no se dio cuenta de algo más en aquel momento. Si no fuera por la situación en que estaban, hasta hubiera sentido que fue divertido. Y por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de que Shinx también sintió lo mismo.

\- Hey, Shinx. – le dijo. El pequeño "asistente" paró las orejas al mirarlo. – Cuando cumpla quince, ¿te gustaría tener combates conmigo?

Un firme asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba de Shinx. Clemont sonrió, y miró por la ventana hacia la Torre Prisma. Tal vez al día siguiente iría a hablar con el líder del gimnasio. Tenían unas cuantas cosas que discutir. Y entre ellas… quizás algunas ideas para remodelación en el lugar…

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Qué hay, amigos? Seguimos en curso con el Resetverso. Primero que nada, a algunos de los que les respondí a sus reviews les había dicho que el siguiente oneshot en subir sería el gaiden de Georgia. Sin embargo, en ese tuve que tomarme algunas "libertades", y decidí hacerle una reedición (con aprobación del autor) para arreglarle varios huecos argumentales que le encontré cuando lo volví a leer. Ya está listo, pero estamos esperando aviso de **Crossoverpairinglover** para que nos apruebe la reedición antes de postearlo, así que mientras tanto, decidí seguir con otro. El de Georgia sigue en espera, pero en cuanto tengamos confirmación, lo postearé sin falta, lo prometo.

Y ahora, vamos a este gaiden en particular. Este es uno de mis favoritos entre los de **Viroro-kun,** que es uno de los mayores contribuyentes del Resetverso. ¿Por qué? Solo digamos que tengo una particular fijación cuando veo a un padre que mueve cielo y tierra para proteger a sus hijos. Meyer es uno de esos padres que a muchos nos encantaría tener, y espero llegar a tener una relación con mis propios hijos como la de él (dejando de lado que no voy a andar de superhéroe por las noches, claro XD). Para los que no lo sepan, o se hayan olvidado, Belmondo es un villano episódico de X&Y, que crea una versión oscura y malvada de Clembot para cometer crímenes. Personalmente, me agradó esta interpretación que le dieron aquí: en vez de ser un simple científico renegado que robó el proyecto de Clemont para su beneficio y sin motivo aparente, aquí tiene razones más profundas para sus acciones. Aunque no dejo de preguntarme si hay algo más aparte de las cosas que dijo, algo que no quiso decir y se está guardando. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Ahora, les tengo una buena noticia: hoy temprano se posteó el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal en inglés. Si bien no es tan pesado como el anterior (gracias a Arceus), creo que me tardaré varios días (tal vez hasta una semana) en tenerlo listo, especialmente con mis otros compromisos en curso, que incluyen la traducción de los oneshots restantes y varias de mis propias historias. La escena inicial de ese capítulo, sin embargo, me llevó a decidir cuál será el siguiente oneshot que pienso traducir: será el Gaiden de Falkner. Creo que ya es tiempo de que vean cómo son los encuentros cercanos con los legendarios en esta nueva línea temporal, ¿no están de acuerdo?

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, master master god, MardGeer117, sonicmanuel, dragon titanico** y **darkdan-sama.** De nuevo, no puedo darles fecha exacta, tendré en espera el de Georgia por el momento hasta que me den luz verde, pero mientras tanto, adelantaré el de Falkner. Luego de eso, volveremos a reagrupar la lista de los restantes para que decidan cuáles quieren ver. Disculpas por las molestias causadas, y gracias por el apoyo.


	15. Gaiden de Georgia

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Georgia**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Georgia es una Exterminadora de Dragones, parte del grupo especializado y entrenado específicamente para combatir a los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del Alto Mando corruptos. ¿Pero qué la llevó a convertirse en una, por qué eligió ese camino?

* * *

 _ **Región de Unova…**_

\- Saludos y bienvenidos a las Noticias Vulpix. Les habla Catherine Renee, presentándoles los sucesos más impactantes alrededor del mundo. Nuestra primicia de esta noche, investigaciones de las autoridades policíacas por toda Unova han revelado que varios asesinatos cometidos por toda la región, aparentemente sin relación alguna, son en realidad obra de un mismo asesino serial. Hoy me acompaña la Capitana Jenny de la fuerza policíaca de Ciudad Mistralton, quien nos hablará más acerca de estos horribles acontecimientos. Capitana, ¿cuáles son los detalles respecto al caso de este asesino serial?

En un estudio de televisión de la región de Unova, se emitía un importante programa de noticias. La presentadora era una mujer joven de cabello rubio corto, que se encontraba acompañada por una Oficial Jenny, para una importante entrevista.

\- Primero que nada, gracias por la invitación, Catherine. – dijo la oficial, al parecer con rango de capitana. – Respondiendo a tu pregunta, inicialmente no teníamos motivo alguno para creer que estos asesinatos estuvieran relacionados de ninguna manera, especialmente ya que las causas de muerte de las víctimas fueron todas muy diferentes. Una murió ahogada, otra quemada y otra fue enterrada viva. Sin embargo, exámenes en mayor profundidad tras las autopsias revelaron un detalle curioso, y fue que cada una de las víctimas tenía grabada una marca en su cuerpo. Era muy pequeña, por lo que no pudo ser identificada en las autopsias preliminares, pero ahora tenemos certeza de que los tres homicidios fueron perpetrados por el mismo asesino, ya que todas coinciden entre las víctimas.

\- Entiendo. ¿Qué medidas están tomando para la seguridad del público en general? – preguntó Catherine.

\- Ya que los homicidios ocurrieron por toda la región de Unova y en ciudades grandes, será un verdadero desafío para todos los departamentos policíacos. Con ese fin, hemos establecido una red de información para mantenernos en contacto y un equipo especial ha sido desplegado para investigar, encontrar y analizar cualquier evidencia que nos ayude a atrapar a este asesino. De hecho, se han reabierto algunos casos de homicidios sin resolver recientes, en caso de que pudiera haber alguna relación con los actuales.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tiene la marca que descubrieron? – preguntó la reportera.

\- Me temo que no estoy en libertad de divulgar esa información. – dijo la oficial. – Lo último que quisiéramos es que algún otro criminal decida imitar a este asesino y comience a causar más pánico entre la población mientras el verdadero todavía anda suelto.

\- Entiendo. Solo por curiosidad, ¿le han asignado algún nombre a este asesino?

\- Por ahora, dentro de la fuerza nos referimos a él como "El Segador". – dijo Jenny.

\- Para concluir, ¿hay algún consejo que pueda darle al público en general?

\- Sí, algunos. Número uno, no salgan de casa solos, y si lo hacen, traten de llevar consigo algún Pokémon para protegerse. Cualquier método para defenderse es mejor que no tener ninguno. Número dos, no vayan solos a lugares con poca afluencia de gente, especialmente durante la noche. Y número tres, no den por sentado de que solo porque en su ciudad no haya ocurrido un asesinato están a salvo. Recuerden que ya ocurrieron tres asesinatos en diferentes ciudades, y a mucha distancia entre todas ellas.

\- Muchas gracias por su tiempo, Capitana. – concluyó Catherine. – En otras noticias…

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía de Mistralton…**_

La fuerza policíaca de Mistralton se había reunido para discutir el caso en turno. La Capitana Jenny había sido designada como líder del equipo especial asignado para investigar y capturar al asesino conocido únicamente como "El Segador". La reunión finalmente entró en sesión.

\- Primero que nada, Doctora Brennan, ¿se han encontrado más víctimas del asesino? – preguntó la capitana.

\- Así es. – respondió la aludida, la Doctora Temperance Brennan. – Hemos descubierto un total de cuatro víctimas más. En una de ellas encontramos rastros de una sustancia extraña, que en este momento está siendo analizada por el Doctor Hodgins en el laboratorio. Pero todas comparten en común el mismo patrón: la marca del asesino.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Jenny. – ¿Qué información tenemos de las víctimas? ¿Cómo fueron asesinadas?

\- Dos de ellas fueron estranguladas, otra fue ahogada y la cuarta enterrada viva. – intervino el Detective Sweeney Booth. – Todas han sido identificadas por la base de datos.

\- ¿Qué han descubierto? – preguntó la Capitana.

\- El Dr. Sweets y yo hemos estado tratando de determinar si hay algo en común entre las víctimas. – El detective colocó varias carpetas sobre la mesa, cada una con una foto e información de los occisos. – Pero hasta ahora, viendo los perfiles demográficos de las siete víctimas conocidas, todas son muy diversas entre sí. Cuatro de sexo masculino y tres de sexo femenino. En cuestión de edad, tenemos a un adolescente en edad escolar, dos de edad mediana, dos adultos jóvenes, un anciano de setenta años, y la víctima más joven era un niño de apenas siete años. Seis de ellos eran oriundos de Unova, y el otro era un inmigrante. Dos de ellos eran indigentes, tres venían de familias con ingresos medianos y los dos restantes de familias bien acomodadas.

\- Creemos haber descifrado un patrón de comportamiento. – continuó el Doctor Sweets. – Lo único que sabemos hasta ahora es cuándo y dónde murieron las víctimas. Hemos trazado un mapa.

Colocó el susodicho mapa de la región sobre la mesa, con alfileres marcando los puntos de cada ciudad de la región donde se cometió un asesinato. Todos los presentes se fijaron en algo en particular: los puntos parecían ir dirigiéndose en una curva, como para completar un círculo.

\- El Segador parece atacar las ciudades importantes de Unova describiendo un patrón circular. – señaló el buen doctor. – Basándonos en las fechas de cada uno de los asesinatos, parece esperar un intervalo de treinta a noventa días antes de cometer el siguiente. Si la información de las víctimas nos dice algo, al Segador no le importa de quién se trate, mientras esté en el lugar y momento para ponerle las manos encima.

\- Sabemos que Ciudad Black fue el último lugar donde el Segador cometió un asesinato, y eso fue hace dos semanas. – dijo el Detective Booth. – Si este patrón continúa, lo más probable es que su próximo blanco sea Ciudad Nimbasa, todavía dentro del intervalo de tiempo. Sin embargo, no tenemos forma de saber cómo puede reaccionar a los reportajes en los medios.

\- Creo que de todos modos será prudente alertar al departamento de policía de Nimbasa. – decidió la Capitana Jenny. – ¿Alguien tiene más algo que aportar?

Como respondiendo, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la Dra. Brennan, revisando un mensaje de texto. El remitente del Dr. Hodgins, reportando los resultados de los forenses.

\- Acabo de recibir un mensaje del Dr. Hodgins. Los forenses determinaron que la sustancia que se encontró en el cuerpo de una de las víctimas era polvo de oro. Más específicamente, del tipo que suelta el Pokémon Cofagrigus.

\- Ya veo. Esta es una pista valiosa, podría significar que el asesino está utilizando Pokémon para cometer sus crímenes. – dijo Jenny. – ¿Alguien tiene algo más que agregar?

Al ver que nadie respondió, la Capitana Jenny declaró la reunión como concluida y ordenó que todos volvieran a sus deberes y permanecieran en alerta. Tenían mucho trabajo por delante, y a un asesino por capturar.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Nimbasa, esa misma tarde…**_

\- ¿Puedes creer eso? ¡Un asesino serial!

\- ¿Crees que vaya a atacar aquí?

\- Mejor no salir sin un Pokémon. Wow, si hay un asesino suelto allá afuera, más vale que ponga a entrenar mucho más duro a mi Joltik…

Georgia, una jovencita de pelo rosa oscuro y corto con ojos azules, en ese momento pasaba por la calle de los restaurantes al aire libre de Nimbasa, escuchando las conversaciones de la gente. Al parecer, aquel reportaje de noticias sobre el asesino serial al que llamaban "El Segador", cometiendo asesinatos por toda la región, tenían a toda la gente muy asustada. Y no podía negar que ella también lo estaba. Cualquiera podría ser la próxima víctima. ¿Qué tal si venía tras ella? ¿Acaso su Cubchoo y Vanillish podrían protegerla?

\- Deja de pensar en eso. – se dijo a sí misma.

Se estaba poniendo paranoica. Mejor relajarse, después de todo, tenía que volver antes del toque de queda de la escuela. Sus padres la estaban esperando en casa. Mejor no pensar en eso, lo último que querría sería arruinarles la cena.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – llamó al cruzar la puerta. Pero apenas abrió la puerta, se encontró con una horrible escena…

La sala de su casa estaba totalmente desecha, llena de marcas de ataques de fuego y manchas negras por todas las paredes. Dos figuras calcinadas yacían tendidas en el suelo, mientras una tercera, con una capucha, y acompañada por un Golurk y un Chandelure, se detuvo por la sorpresa al oírla, mientras estaba dejando una marca con un cuchillo en el cuerpo de su padre. Llevaba puesta una máscara, pero podía ver sus ojos. El dolor por ver a sus padres muertos hizo lugar al terror al ver esos ojos, ahora estaban fijos en ella, y si no se movía rápido, le haría lo mismo que a sus padres.

\- ¡AYUDA! – gritó, corriendo por su vida. – ¡EL ASESINO! ¡EL ASESINO ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Georgia comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como podía, mientras el encapuchado la perseguía con sus Pokémon. Los vecinos sorprendidos abrieron sus puertas y ventanas al escuchar los gritos, y fue entonces que se encontraron con un hombre encapuchado con un cuchillo en la mano y a dos Pokémon de tipo Fantasma persiguiendo a una niña.

\- ¡Llama a la policía! ¡Debe ser el Segador!

Mientras algunos llamaban a la policía y otros corrían detrás para tratar de ayudarla, Georgia siguió corriendo, pero finalmente el Segador la alcanzó y la empujó contra el suelo. Trató de apuñalarla, pero Georgia le dio una patada en la entrepierna y después le mordió la mano con la que sujetaba el cuchillo, haciendo que lo soltara. Ella por instinto lo agarró y empezó a agitarlo violentamente, hiriéndolo en un costado, y tomándolo por sorpresa lo suficiente para que uno de sus vecinos llegara y se lo quitara de encima. Tirando el cuchillo lejos, Georgia tomó sus dos Pokébolas.

\- ¡Cubchoo! ¡Vanillish! ¡Salgan ya! – gritó sacando a sus dos Pokemon.

Los dos, al ver que su dueña estaba en peligro y asustada, y al ver los dos Pokémon que se le venían encima, inmediatamente se lanzaron con sus ataques de hielo para protegerla. El resto de sus vecinos rápidamente hicieron lo mismo, sacando a sus propios Pokémon para ayudar.

\- Diablos. – dijo el asesino, viéndose rodeado. No había manera de pelear contra tanta gente a la vez, y arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Solo había una opción. – ¡Chandelure, Destello!

Inmediatamente Chandelure emitió una luz resplandeciente, dejando a todo mundo con los ojos deslumbrados e incapaces de ver nada. Para cuando todos recuperaron la vista, el asesino ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Se había esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno. Excepto una cosa: el cuchillo que Georgia había podido quitarle durante el forcejeo.

Minutos después, las luces giratorias azules y rojas y las sirenas resonando por todo el lugar. De pronto, toda la calle volvía a estar en tranquilidad. Para todos, excepto para alguien. Para Georgia, el miedo inicial que tuvo por su vida fue reemplazado por el dolor, el dolor de saber que ese asesino les había quitado la vida a sus padres. La pobre niña cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sus Pokémon se acercaban a tratar de consolarla, al igual que varios de sus vecinos.

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía de Nimbasa…**_

La policía en ese momento se había puesto a interrogar a todos los testigos acerca de terrible suceso que acababa de ocurrir. A la más importante, por supuesto, tuvieron que dejarla al último, para darle tiempo de superar el shock, y de sentirse lo suficientemente dispuesta para responder a un interrogatorio. Después de todo, acababa de perder a sus padres, y con la policía acordonando el área, todavía no podía regresar a su casa. Mejor dicho, NO podría volver a esa casa nunca más.

\- Te llamas Georgia, ¿verdad? – preguntó la Oficial Jenny de Nimbasa. – Mira, créeme que me siento muy apenada por lo que le pasó a tus padres, y tienes todas mis condolencias. ¿Te sientes bien para responder algunas preguntas?

Georgia estaba todavía en shock, tanto por la muerte de sus padres como de que casi la mataban a ella. Pero la voz amable de la oficial le ayudó a calmarse lo suficiente, y asintió. Quería ayudarla.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Jenny. – ¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó, desde el principio?

\- Llegué… a casa, después de la escuela. Cuando abrí la puerta… ahí estaba él, encima… de ellos. Mi papá… y mi mamá…

\- Está bien, no tienes que entrar en tanto detalle. – dijo la oficial, tomándole las manos para que se calmara cuando estuvo a punto de llorar de nuevo. – ¿Qué hizo cuando te vio?

\- Estaba… estaba haciéndole… una marca, con el cuchillo. Creo que lo interrumpí… cuando llegué. Entonces me vio, así que salí corriendo.

\- ¿Y después? – preguntó Jenny.

\- Corrí por la calle, gritando por ayuda. Pero me alcanzó y trató de apuñalarme. Lo patee y después le mordí la mano. Soltó el cuchillo así que lo agarré, y creo que logré cortarlo. Fue entonces que mis vecinos llegaron para ayudarme.

\- ¿Te refieres a este cuchillo? – preguntó Jenny, mostrando la susodicha arma envuelta en una bolsa aislante. Georgia asintió al reconocerlo, y fue entonces que vio que tenía algo de sangre en la punta. – Grissom, ven un momento.

\- ¿Sí? – Grissom era el guardia que vigilaba la puerta. Jenny le entregó el cuchillo.

\- Haz que lleven esto a laboratorio, si lo que dice la niña es cierto, este cuchillo debe tener su sangre. Reporten lo que encuentren al equipo especial. Si su ADN está en el registro, pronto tendremos en nuestras manos la identidad del asesino.

\- Sí, señora. – Grissom abandonó la habitación, dejando a Georgia y Jenny solas.

\- Georgia, ¿tienes a alguien más con quién quedarte? – le preguntó.

Georgia negó con la cabeza. La niña no tenía ninguna otra familia cercana, y ahora con sus padres muertos, no tenía manera de volver a su casa. Apiadándose de ella, la oficial le ofreció pasar la noche en la estación mientras contactaban a Servicios Sociales, para decidir qué hacer con ella. Al menos estaba agradecida de que no la dejaran sola, pero igual, no podía evitar sentirse muy dolida por la muerte de sus padres. ¿Qué pasaría con ella ahora? ¿A dónde iría?

* * *

 _ **Cuartel de la policía de Mistralton, unos días después…**_

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó furiosa la Jenny de Nimbasa. – ¡Ni cinco minutos desde que me dan el aviso de que el Segador podría atacar mi ciudad, y me entero que cometió dos asesinatos más aquí!

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, ahora tenemos su ADN. – dijo la Jenny de Mistralton. – Como tenemos prioridad con este caso, los laboratorios se saltaron todo el papeleo y ya lo están examinando. En cuestión de días deberíamos tener su identidad, si tenemos suerte.

\- Me alegro. Por cierto, ¿cómo está la niña? La hija de las víctimas.

\- Lloró sin parar durante días, pero estoy segura que se recuperará. Los servicios sociales la llevarán a un orfanato, ya que no tiene familiares cercanos ni nadie que pueda hacerse cargo de ella. También, hicimos arreglos para que transfieran a su Cubchoo y Vanillish a su nombre.

La Jenny de Nimbasa asintió al entender. A pesar de que legalmente no se podía tener custodia de un Pokémon si eras menor de quince años, con Georgia decidieron hacer una excepción a la regla por las circunstancias. Nadie tenía el corazón para separarla de sus Pokémon después de haber perdido a sus padres. Ahora ellos eran lo único que les quedaba.

* * *

 _ **En un orfanato de Nimbasa…**_

Una vez que el trabajador social se marchó en su auto, Georgia le echó una mirada al edificio que tenía enfrente. Así que este sería su nuevo hogar. La niña fue recibida por una mujer mayor que la esperaba en la entrada, de pelo castaño veteado con canas.

\- Tú debes ser Georgia, ¿verdad? – le dijo la mujer. – Bienvenida, mi nombre es Marion y estoy a cargo de este orfanato. Pasa, por favor.

Georgia asintió y la siguió adentro, arrastrando su maleta con las pocas cosas que pudo llevarse consigo, incluyendo a sus dos Pokémon. Mientras caminaban, Marion le hizo algunas preguntas personales. Georgia le mencionó a los dos Pokémon que traía consigo, su Cubchoo y Vanillish. Marion sonrió mientras le decía que muchos de los otros niños también tenían sus propios Pokémon (técnicamente a nombre de ella, hasta que ellos cumplieran la edad legal). De hecho, muchos de ellos aspiraban a ser entrenadores, así que con gusto les prestaba algo de su propia experiencia.

\- Y dime, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo? ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

\- Me gusta pasear por la ciudad, o ver la televisión. – respondió Georgia.

\- Hmm… ¿y no tienes algún sueño para el futuro? – preguntó Marion.

\- ¿Sueño? – Georgia se quedó pensativa. Para ser honesta, nunca había pensado en eso.

\- ¿No tienes ninguno? – dijo Marion. – No te preocupes, tienes toda una vida por delante. La mayoría de los niños aquí quieren ser entrenadores. Y lo creas o no, yo una vez fui una muy buena. Fui parte de los Exterminadores de Fuego.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es como los bomberos, apagan incendios? – preguntó Georgia.

\- Jeje, no, querida. Los Exterminadores son una fuerza especializada, escuadrones de entrenadores Pokémon que combaten a otros entrenadores corruptos. – dijo Marion. Georgia se quedó en blanco, sin entender. – Déjame explicarte. Hay muchos criminales por todas partes. Lo creas o no, muchas veces esos criminales a veces son miembros oficiales de la Liga Pokémon, como líderes de gimnasio o miembros del Alto Mando. ¿Me sigues?

\- Ajá. – Georgia asintió.

\- Muy bien. Ahora, el asunto es que los líderes de gimnasio y miembros del Alto Mando suelen tener Pokémon muy poderosos, así que es mucho más difícil arrestarlos de manera convencional si deciden oponer resistencia. Para combatirlos, la Liga Pokémon tiene equipos especiales entrenados específicamente para enfrentarse a los tipos en que se especializan esos criminales. Nos dividen en varios grupos según el tipo contra el que nos van a enfrentar. Por ejemplo, yo como Exterminadora de Fuego, estoy entrenada específicamente para combatir a entrenadores que se especializan en Pokémon de tipo Fuego. ¿Sí me entiendes?

\- Creo que sí. – dijo Georgia. Admitiéndolo, le sonaba algo interesante.

Marion se la llevó al patio central, donde pudo presentarle al resto de los otros huérfanos. A pesar de ser nueva, no tardó mucho en encajar, varios de ellos tenían historias similares, habían perdido a sus padres en accidentes o por enfermedades, pero estar todos juntos les ayudaba a sobrellevarlo. El hecho de que muchos de ellos también tenían a sus propios Pokémon para jugar también ayudó.

Aquella noche, en su nueva habitación, Georgia decidió sacar a sus dos Pokémon para conversar un poco antes de dormir. No había sido un mal primer día.

\- ¿Qué les pareció el lugar?

\- Cub… – dijo Cubchoo con algo de tristeza. Vanillish no dijo nada, pero parecía estar de acuerdo a juzgar por su expresión.

\- Sí, ya sé que no es como nuestra vieja casa, pero… tal vez así sea mejor. – dijo Georgia, casi sintiendo ganas de llorar. Un solo día, y ya echaba de menos su casa, y por supuesto también a sus padres. Era muy doloroso pensar en ellos. – Además, todos aquí son muy agradables. Seguro podemos acostumbrarnos, ¿verdad?

Los dos Pokémon asintieron. Ella abrió los brazos, y los tres de inmediato se aferraron en un fuerte abrazo. A ella no le importaba que estuvieran fríos, ya se había acostumbrado a eso. Podían ser Pokémon de tipo Hielo, pero sus corazones no eran fríos y duros. Ellos estaban allí para ella, ayudándole a sobrellevar su tragedia.

Después de un rato, finalmente se soltaron y los regresó para que pudieran descansar. Sin más, ella misma se tendió en su cama. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era intentar dormir.

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía de Mistralton…**_

La Capitana Jenny se encontraba revisando los reportes de los casos recientes. Su teléfono empezó a sonar en ese momento, y al tomarlo, el identificador de llamadas le dijo que llamaban desde el Laboratorio Forense. Esto seguramente era importante.

\- ¿Hola?

 _\- Habla Brennan. Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena, ya tenemos identificado a nuestro asesino. –_ respondió la voz de la doctora desde el otro lado.

\- ¿Se refiere al Segador? – preguntó Jenny. – Eso es grandioso. ¿Pero cuál es la mala?

\- _La muestra de ADN que tomamos de la sangre del cuchillo no coincide con ningún criminal de nuestra base de datos. Pero encontramos uno que coincide dentro de la base de datos oficial de la Liga Pokémon._

La Capitana Jenny se quedó congelada. Eso solo podía significar una sola cosa.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó.

\- _El ADN coincide con el del registro del líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Striaton. Eric Knudsen, especialista en Pokémon tipo Fantasma. Exámenes en mayor profundidad de las víctimas han determinado además que muchas de ellas recibieron heridas o efectos que coinciden con varios de los Pokémon que él tiene bajo su cuidado, y además, no entiendo cómo pudimos pasar esto por alto. Las marcas que dejó en los cadáveres de sus víctimas tienen la forma de un fantasma, como las medallas que entrega en su gimnasio. No hay duda, tiene que ser él._

\- Entiendo, muchas gracias. – Jenny cerró la llamada.

Armada ahora con esta información, era tiempo de contactar algo de ayuda adicional. No sería suficiente solo con un equipo SWAT. El asesino era un líder de gimnasio, y especializado en tipo Fantasma. ¿A quién tenía que llamar? Por supuesto, a los Exterminadores de Fantasmas.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

La policía tenía cercado todo el perímetro en cuatro cuadras alrededor del gimnasio. Equipos SWAT armados hasta los dientes y patrullas tenían toda el área cercada, para prevenir cualquier intento de escape, y solo estaban esperando la señal. La Capitana Jenny daba las instrucciones finales por radio.

\- El equipo Alfa entrará al gimnasio primero a mi señal. El equipo Beta permanecerá en espera, en caso de que necesitemos apoyo si trata de huir.

\- Copiado, capitana. – respondieron.

El equipo Alfa, compuesto de varios oficiales SWAT y Exterminadores de Fantasmas empezó a movilizarse. Tenían que actuar con cuidado: si los Pokémon de Knudsen ya habían matado antes, no se tentarían el corazón para hacerlo ahora. Y más todavía, al ser líder de gimnasio, tenía un bloqueador de límite de sus Pokémon dentro del edificio, y tenían que estar preparados en caso de que decidiera usarlos a todos a la vez. Con una seña silenciosa, Jenny ordenó que el equipo se dispersara alrededor del gimnasio y cortara todas las rutas posibles de escape para interceptarlo.

Uno de los miembros del equipo SWAT hizo que su Joltik saboteara la cerradura electrónica de las puertas del frente, y de inmediato Jenny ingresó con el equipo principal. De inmediato empezaron a registrar todo el gimnasio. Después de unos minutos, llegaron hasta el área de batalla, donde el sujeto, un hombre de edad mediana, ya los estaba esperando. Entre él y todo el personal SWAT había por lo menos unos veinticinco Pokémon de tipo Fantasma, incluyendo: Yamask, Cofagrigus, Frillish, Litwick, Lampent, Golett y Golurk.

\- Hmph, no los esperaba tan rápido, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano sabrían que era yo cuando me di cuenta de que dejé ese cuchillo. – gruñó. – Sabía que tenía que escapar, pero creí que las pruebas de ADN tardaban meses para completarse.

\- Eric Knudsen, estás bajo arresto por nueve cargos de asesinato en primer grado, y un cargo de intento de asesinato. – dijo uno de los Exterminadores de Fantasmas.

\- ¡Como si me fuera a entregar! ¡Ataquen!

Inmediatamente todos los Pokémon Fantasmas comenzaron a lanzar ataques variados contra sus adversarios. Los Exterminadores dejaron salir a los suyos, que incluían, entre otros: Liepard, Krookodile, Scrafty, Bisharp y Mandibuzz. Entre todos comenzaron a lanzar una ola de ataques de Pulso Oscuro al unísono, deteniendo los ataques de los Pokémon de Knudsen. Desafortunadamente, no iban a caer tan fácil, pues el líder de gimnasio, habiendo enfrentado a montones de Pokémon tipo Oscuro sabía cómo pelear contra ellos. A todos, a excepción de los dos Golurks que lo flanqueaban, les ordenó volverse intangibles y atravesar el suelo y las paredes. Así lo hicieron, desapareciendo por todos lados. Los Pokémon del equipo SWAT y los Exterminadores de Fantasmas se quedaron viendo a su alrededor, alertas ante cualquier ataque, mientras los dos Pokémon con aspecto golems se quedaban en su lugar para proteger a su entrenador.

\- ¡Ahora! – les gritó. A esta orden, los Pokémon Fantasmas volvieron a materializarse, disparando sus ataques al unísono desde todas direcciones, logrando acertar varios golpes. No pudieron defenderse de todos.

\- ¡Necesitamos apoyo! – llamó la Capitana Jenny por la radio. – ¡Equipo Beta, ingresen al gimnasio de inmediato, tenemos que someterlo a la fuerza!

Mientras la batalla en el interior del gimnasio se volvía cada vez más feroz, los Pokémon del equipo Beta iniciaron su asalto, usando sus Pokémon para derribar los muros. Los Pokémon Fantasmas oponían una enorme resistencia, pero la marea comenzó a cambiar cuando un Krookodile atrapó a uno de ellos usando Triturar, agitándolo violentamente entre sus quijadas. Varios otros siguieron su ejemplo, envalentonados por esto, y poco a poco empezaron a disminuir sus números. Lento pero seguro, uno por uno los Pokémon Fantasmas de Knudsen fueron reducidos y noqueados, hasta que solo le quedaron sus dos Golurks. La superioridad numérica era evidente: los Exterminadores y el Equipo SWAT habían experimentado pocas o ninguna baja, y todavía tenían muchos Pokémon poderosos de su lado.

\- ¡Ríndete ahora, ya no tienes oportunidad! – le gritó uno de los del Equipo SWAT.

En respuesta, se subió a uno de los Golurks, mientras le ordenaba al otro usar un Híper Rayo. Aunque los oficiales y exterminadores replicaron con sus propios ataques, pronto se dieron cuenta que ese ataque solo era para cubrir la retirada, pues el otro en el que se había subido, activó sus "piernas cohete" y salió disparado atravesando el tragaluz que había en el techo.

\- ¡Que no escape! ¡Todos los que tengan Pokémon Voladores persíganlo! ¡Los demás permanezcan en espera y prepárense para interceptarlo por tierra!

Aquellos que tenían Pokémon capaces de volar inmediatamente los enviaron a perseguir al líder de gimnasio fugitivo. Los propulsores del Golurk eran rápidos, pero haber estado peleando para proteger a su amo le había pasado factura, y pronto empezaron a perder altitud. Al ponerse a buena distancia, incluso los Pokémon que estaban en tierra comenzaron a dispararle, tratando de derribarlo, pero este maniobró hábilmente entre los ataques sin que le dieran, para ser un blanco tan grande era muy evasivo. Dos Mandibuzz lograron ponerse por detrás de él, y con un ataque combinado de Pulso Oscuro, consiguieron golpearlo de lleno por la espalda, y al perder altitud de nuevo, los que estaban en el suelo aprovecharon de rematarlo. La evasión y la resistencia se le habían terminado.

\- ¡Gaaaaahh! – gritó Knudsen mientras caía hacia el suelo, derribado de su Golurk, al cual los Mandibuzz que lo perseguían se le lanzaron para terminar de darle otro golpe. Al aterrizar, se vio rodeado de oficiales de policía y Exterminadores de Fantasmas, todos con sus Pokémon y armas listos. Ya no tenía escapatoria.

\- Al suelo de inmediato, y las manos sobre la cabeza. Es tu última oportunidad.

Resoplando de furia, Knudsen finalmente entendió que no tenía otra salida, y obedeció sin oponer más resistencia. Inmediatamente se le lanzaron encima para esposarlo, y se lo llevaron arrestado dentro del camión. Por fin el criminal había sido atrapado.

* * *

 _ **Orfanato de Nimbasa…**_

Aquella noche, Georgia se encontraba cenando con Marion y los otros huérfanos tranquilamente. Había transcurrido poco más de un mes desde aquel terrible incidente, pero la niña había podido aclimatarse bastante bien. Por supuesto, pasaría mucho tiempo antes de reponerse por completo de la tragedia, pero estar rodeada de buenos amigos ciertamente ayudaba.

En eso sonó el teléfono y Marion de inmediato fue a contestarlo. Georgia y los otros se preguntaron quién sería, cuando de repente abrió los ojos, y tras colgar rápidamente cogió el control remoto y sintonizó el canal de Noticias Vulpix. El noticiario estaba dando el reportaje en aquel momento.

\- … finalmente fue revelada la identidad del asesino conocido como "El Segador". El líder del Gimnasio Striaton, Eric Knudsen, fue capturado y sometido ayer en su gimnasio aun después de intentar oponer resistencia y luego escapar, gracias a los esfuerzos combinados de la fuerza policíaca y de los Exterminadores de Fantasmas. En este momento se encuentra bajo custodia policíaca mientras espera el juicio por los crímenes que cometió. Ahora se encuentra conmigo la Capitana Jenny, la líder del equipo especial asignado para capturar al Segador. Capitana, díganos, ¿cómo fue que descubrieron la identidad del asesino?

\- Todo fue gracias a que el asesino cometió un grave error durante su último golpe. Después de haber asesinado a una pareja en Ciudad Nimbasa, fue descubierto por la hija de sus víctimas. Intentó asesinarla, pero afortunadamente para nosotros la hija no solo logró escapar, sino que además consiguió quitarle al asesino el cuchillo con el cual estaba marcando a sus víctimas, y logró herirlo con él. Gracias a eso pudimos conseguir una muestra de ADN que nos permitió identificarlo. Sobra decir que todos estuvimos en shock al descubrir que la muestra coincidía con un miembro en la base de datos oficial de la Liga Pokémon.

\- ¿Cómo fue que lograron descubrirlo tan rápido? – preguntó Catherine. – Tengo entendido que las pruebas de ADN pueden tomar semanas, incluso meses para completarse.

\- Eso se debe en gran parte a que en los laboratorios se requiere revisión con muchos casos, y la comparación. El análisis de los resultados en realidad puede llevar no más de un par de semanas, o unos pocos días en este caso. Tratamos de acelerar el proceso, pues nuestra prioridad era capturar al Segador lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Qué otra evidencia encontraron?

\- Después de registrar su gimnasio, encontramos una puerta secreta que llevaba a un pasadizo subterráneo. En ese lugar encontramos varios cuchillos manchados de sangre, guardados en vitrinas de cristal como trofeos. Sospechamos que utilizó cada uno de ellos para dejar sus marcas en los cadáveres. Actualmente estamos haciendo pruebas para ver si coinciden con las víctimas.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tenían las marcas? ¿Tenían algún significado en particular para él?

\- Sí, y de hecho estoy sorprendida de que no lo hayamos notado antes. La forma era muy similar a las medallas que Knudsen entregaba en su gimnasio: la silueta de un fantasma. Dicho eso, por la falta de detalles se nos hizo muy difícil hacer la conexión, y no fue sino hasta que recibimos los resultados que nos dimos cuenta de que Knudsen era el asesino serial.

\- Dios mío. Los entrenadores que hayan ganado esas medallas seguro se sentirán asqueados de tenerlas. – dijo la reportera. – Y bien, ya que se nos acaba el tiempo, ¿algo más que quiera decir?

\- Sí, de hecho lo hay. De parte del equipo SWAT y del resto de la fuerza policíaca que participó en este caso, quisiéramos agradecerles a los Exterminadores. Gracias a ellos, por su especialización para contrarrestar específicamente a los Pokémon de Knudsen fue que pudimos derrotar a todos sus Pokémon. De no ser por ellos, es muy probable que se nos hubiera escapado. Gracias, Exterminadores de Fantasmas.

\- Gracias por su tiempo, Capitana. Ahora, para nuestra siguiente historia…

Marion presionó el botón de silencio, y los huérfanos en la mesa comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir, felices de saber que el asesino había sido finalmente capturado y llevado ante la justicia. Por fin ya no tenían nada que temer. Pero extrañamente, Georgia permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente hacia el televisor, sin decir una sola palabra. Algunos se quedaron viéndola raro, e incluso algo preocupados.

Después de la cena, cuando todos los demás niños se fueron, Georgia se ofreció quedarse a ayudar a Marion a lavar los platos. En realidad, esto fue como una excusa para hablar con ella, pues después de ver el reportaje… algo despertó en ella. Cuando llegó al orfanato, Marion le preguntó qué sueños tenía para el futuro, y ella no supo qué contestarle. Después, Marion le habló acerca de los Exterminadores, y hoy, en la televisión vio que gracias a un grupo de ellos fue que finalmente pusieron tras las rejas al asesino que mató a sus padres.

\- Marion… ¿en serio fuiste una Exterminadora? – le preguntó.

\- Y una muy buena, si me permites decirlo. – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Crees que… tal vez yo podría ser una? – preguntó Georgia. Marion arqueó una ceja.

\- Oh, ¿de pronto estás interesada?

\- La verdad, nunca había pensado en lo que quería ser cuando fuera mayor. – dijo Georgia. – Pero después de hoy, si esos Exterminadores ayudaron a arrestar al asesino de mis padres…

Marion no tuvo muy difícil juntar las piezas de lo que estaría pasando por la mente de la niña. Tenía sentido: ella conocía a muchos oficiales de policía que eligieron dicha carrera luego de ser víctimas de crímenes. Y esta niña había perdido a sus padres por un asesino, y fue gracias a los exterminadores que lograron traerlo ante la justicia. Eso no era muy diferente.

\- No va a ser fácil, pero puedo ayudarte si quieres. – dijo Marion. – Puedo ayudarte a entrenar a tus Pokémon, y tal vez ponerte una recomendación con mis antiguos jefes. Aunque hace años que me retiré, no sé cómo harán las cosas ahora.

\- No importa. Haré lo que tenga que hacer. – insistió con determinación la niña.

\- Muy bien, si es lo que quieres, haré lo que esté en mi mano.

\- Gracias. – Georgia sonrió con gratitud. Si algo bueno había salido de todo esto, era que por todo lo sucedido había podido elegir un camino a seguir en vida.

* * *

 _ **Dos años después…**_

Georgia y Marion se encontraban ahora frente al campamento de entrenamiento para Exterminadores de Unova. Ahora a sus catorce años, Georgia estaba a solo un año de poder conseguir su licencia de entrenadora legalmente, pero aquí empezaba el camino para lograr su sueño.

\- Hasta aquí te acompaño, Georgia. – dijo Marion, con lágrimas en los ojos. – Haz que nos sintamos orgullosos de ti, muchacha.

\- Lo haré. – Georgia también sentía algunas lágrimas, pero eran de alegría, no de dolor. Estaba emocionada porque por fin iniciaría su entrenamiento.

\- Oh, y antes que se me olvide, los demás decidieron darte un regalo de despedida. – le dijo, sacando de su bolsa una Pokébola. – Entre todos decidieron atrapar este Pokémon para ti. Ahora, técnicamente está a mi nombre, pero eso cambiará en un año, cuando cumplas quince.

\- Gracias. – dijo Georgia tomando la Pokébola, se sintió con muchas ganas de ver qué le habrían regalado Marion y sus amigos. – ¿Puedo?

Marion asintió. Georgia abrió la Pokébola para dejar salir y conocer a su nuevo compañero. Era nada más y nada menos que un Pawniard. La chica sonrió: seguramente los muchachos pensaron mucho en ella, y le dieron un tipo Oscuro como una forma de honrar a los Exterminadores de Fantasmas, después de todo, ellos fueron los que trajeron al hombre que mató a sus padres ante la justicia.

\- Hola, gusto en conocerte. – le dijo. – Espero que nos llevemos bien.

\- ¡Pawn, pawn!

Agradeciéndole a Marion, y pidiéndole que le diera sus saludos y gratitud al resto de sus amigos del orfanato, finalmente Georgia se despidió de la mujer, e ingresó al campamento. Estaba más que lista para empezar su entrenamiento.

\- Papá… mamá… por favor obsérvenme. Seré la mejor Exterminadora que haya existido. Ningún criminal se me va a escapar. Ya lo verán. Se sentirán orgullosos de mí…

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, disculpen la tardanza. Como dije en el anterior, este gaiden en particular tuvo algunas complicaciones. Sucede que la primera versión escrita por **partner555** tenía varios errores argumentales muy notables, así que traté de ir corrigiéndolos sobre la marcha mientras hacía la traducción. En su defensa, este fue su primer trabajo para el Resetverso, y sus habilidades como escritor han mejorado notablemente desde entonces (el oneshot de Bill de los 20 Gyarados es la prueba de ello). Hecho esto, se lo presenté, pero tuvimos que esperar a que **Crossoverpairinglover** nos diera la aprobación de la nueva versión. Por eso no lo posteé hasta ahora. El Interludio de Arnold también necesitó algunas correcciones, pero afortunadamente ya se las hizo él mismo, y yo no tendré que cambiarle mucho cuando lo traduzca. Eso me facilitará las cosas.

Ahora, ya decidiendo el orden de los próximos oneshots, el siguiente será el Gaiden de Falkner, que lo terminé ayer. Después, estoy entre el de Arnold y el de Joey, que son cortos, ya que la opinión está muy dividida, de nuevo les permitiré dar su opinión con cuáles quieren ver. Eso sí: a menos que ustedes digan lo contrario, los dos más largos (el de Wally y el del Campamento de Oak) quedarán de últimos. Y obvio que no tengo prisa con el Especial de Navidad, solo espero no tener que esperar a la época para traducir ese y que luego saquen otro XD

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico** y **sonicmanuel**. Tres días sin falta, para el siguiente.


	16. Gaiden de Falkner

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Falkner**

 **Escrito por Ander Arias, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Ander Arias**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Antes de suceder a su padre como el líder del Gimnasio Violet, Falkner pone su vista en capturar a los pájaros legendarios Ho-Oh y Lugia. ¿Tendrá éxito en su empresa, o acaso habrá mordido más de lo que puede masticar?

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de Ciudad Violet, cinco años antes que Ash Ketchum comience (de nuevo) su viaje Pokémon…**_

Un adolescente de pelo azul observaba desde las gradas, esperando con anticipación la batalla que estaba por comenzar. Un nuevo entrenador había venido a desafiar a su padre por la Medalla Zafiro, que sería su segunda, siendo la primera la Medalla Colmena. Nada fuera de lo ordinario, los gimnasios de Violet y Azalea eran elecciones muy populares para los entrenadores novatos. Y no era difícil adivinar el por qué.

Los líderes de gimnasio usualmente se especializaban en un solo tipo específico. Así que naturalmente, la forma más rápida e intuitiva de derrotar a dicho líder sería con Pokémon con ventaja contra dicho tipo. Contra los de tipo Fuego, los Pokémon de Agua eran la elección más obvia. Fuego y Volador eran las más populares contra los de tipo Hierba. Cualquiera que fuese a enfrentar a uno de tipo Eléctrico tendría que llevar en su arsenal al menos a un tipo Tierra. Y así sucesivamente. Otros tipos como Dragón o Fantasma eran un poco más complicados, pero eran más la excepción que probaba la regla.

Con lo comunes que eran los Pokémon de tipo Volador, muchos entrenadores novatos capturaban a un Pidgey, Spearow o Hoothoot para derrotar al líder del Gimnasio Azalea. Y quienes planeaban derrotar al líder del Gimnasio Violet a menudo irían a conseguir un Geodude o un Onix de la Cueva Oscura al este, o a uno de los muchos Mareeps que rondaban por la ruta 32, al sur de Violet. Después de todo, líder de gimnasio o no, de ninguna manera esos pajarracos debiluchos podrían derrotar a un Geodude o a un Mareep, ¿verdad?

No. Aquellos que subestimaban el poder de los Pokémon pájaros pronto sufrirían un muy rudo despertar.

Cada líder de gimnasio que se respetara sabía por lo menos una manera de contrarrestar las debilidades de sus naturales de sus Pokémon. Después de todo, sería criminalmente estúpido no tomar ventaja de Pokémon de doble tipo, o enseñarles a los Pokémon movimientos de diferentes tipos al suyo.

\- La batalla entre el líder de gimnasio Walker, y el retador, Dan de Ciudad Goldenrod comenzará ahora. Ambos entrenadores podrán usar dos Pokémon, y la batalla terminará cuando los Pokémon de alguno de los dos no puedan seguir combatiendo. Además, solo el retador podrá sustituir a sus Pokémon. – anunció el réferi.

Falkner le echó un vistazo al retador, Dan. Era un adolescente de pelo rubio, quizás de catorce o quince años, no estaba seguro. Llevaba una camiseta roja con un retrato del famoso entrenador de Pokémon Dragones, Lance, debajo de un chaleco púrpura, y pantalones negros. Se veía bastante confiado de sí mismo. Falkner se preguntaba cuánto le duraría esa confianza.

\- Acabemos esto rápido. Ese huevo de Skarmory pronto va a eclosionar, y no quiero perdérmelo. ¡Ve, Spearow! – dijo Walker lanzando su Pokébola, soltando a su primer Pokémon. El Pokédex de Dan en ese momento empezó a pitar y a recitar con un rap:

 **\- ¡SPEAROW, EL POKÉMON PÁJARO, YEAH! ¡SI TE METES EN SU ZONA, TE ATACA SIN CESAR, ES MUY AGRESIVO Y SE LANZA A MATAR! ¡DE LOS EMPLUMADOS, NO ES EL MÁS VELOZ, PERO SI LO PROVOCAS, SE PONDRÁ FEROZ!**

Un silencio extraño se apoderó de todos ante la… poco ortodoxa manera del Pokédex de describir a un Pokémon en frente de su dueño. Dan, sin embargo, parecía divertido con su dispositivo. Falkner entretanto pensaba que, si este chico era como la mayoría de los entrenadores, abriría el encuentro con un Pokémon tipo Roca, probablemente un Geodude o un Onix.

\- ¡Ve, Geodude! – dijo Dan lanzando su primera Pokébola, liberando al Pokémon de piedra con dos brazos.

\- ¡Geodude! – dijo mientras alzaba los puños.

\- "Lo sabía." – pensó Falkner.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró el réferi.

\- ¡Geodude, usa Cabezazo! – ordenó Dan. La criatura de roca se impulsó con sus brazos para lanzarse de cabeza contra Spearow. Walker sin embargo, ya tenía una defensa preparada.

\- ¡Spearow, Doble Equipo!

Spearow graznó, y empezó a volar a una velocidad increíble, dejando rastros de múltiples imágenes falsas de sí mismo. El Cabezazo de Geodude golpeó a uno de los falsos, dispersando el espejismo, y luego al volver a intentarlo tuvo el mismo resultado.

\- ¡Geodude, Lanzarrocas! – ordenó esta vez Dan. Geodude alzó los brazos haciendo aparecer fragmentos de rocas y a arrojárselos en sucesión rápida.

\- ¡Continúa con Doble Equipo! – dijo en respuesta Walker.

Las rocas seguían lloviéndole a Spearow, pero ninguno de ellos conseguía acertarle al verdadero, solo seguían dispersando a las imágenes, y por cada una que lograban eliminar, parecía que la reemplazaban dos o más, pues su número se incrementaba con cada segundo.

\- ¡Ahora, Ala de Acero! – dijo Walker.

\- ¡¿Qué? ¡Geodude, Fortaleza! – gritó Dan, entrando visiblemente en pánico al oír ese ataque.

Pero fue demasiado tarde: las alas de Spearow tomaron un brillo plateado, y el pájaro voló a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, atravesando las defensas de Geodude con sus alas metálicas apenas hicieron contacto. El Pokémon de Roca cayó al suelo, inmóvil tras el impacto.

\- ¡Geodude ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Spearow!

\- ¿En serio, chico? ¿Crees que eres el primero que creyó que me podría ganar solo por usar un Pokémon de tipo Roca? – dijo Walker mientras veía a Dan retornar a su derrotado Geodude a su Pokébola. – Hay más en las batallas que las ventajas por tipo. Y como acabas de ver, una tijera puede cortar una piedra si está bien afilada.

Dan no le respondió nada. De las cosas que había oído de las personas por allí, este gimnasio debería ser tan fácil de vencer como el de Azalea, pero ya había perdido a uno de sus Pokémon y ni siquiera había podido acertarle un solo golpe al de su rival.

\- Sí, creo que me pasé un poco de confianza, lo admito. Pero ahora que veo la fuerza de sus Pokémon, seguro que puedo ganar. ¡Ve, Mareep! – exclamó Dan. La Pokébola se abrió al golpear el suelo, revelando al Pokémon oveja lanuda. Qué predecible, un tipo Eléctrico, probablemente recién capturado en la Ruta 32. – ¡Primero que nada, hay que hacer que ese molesto pajarraco deje de moverse! ¡Mareep, Onda Trueno!

\- ¡Mareep! – El Pokémon lanzó un gemido mientras su pelaje empezaba a echar chispas eléctricas, lanzándolas en forma de varios círculos que se dispersaron tras Spearow y todas las imágenes que dejaba atrás.

\- ¡Spearow, sigue usando Doble Equipo! – ordenó Walker.

Desafortunadamente para él, una de las ondas eléctricas, por un golpe de suerte, alcanzó al Spearow real, haciendo que se convulsionara en el suelo y dispersando a todos los clones. Ya estaba identificado, y expuesto para el ataque.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora, Impactrueno! – celebró Dan triunfante. El pelaje de Mareep volvió a lanzar chispas eléctricas una vez más, pero esta vez más fuertes. Por supuesto, Walker no iba a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Usa Bofetón de Lodo! – ordenó.

Luchando contra la parálisis, Spearow empezó a aletear frenéticamente, disparando bolas de lodo contra su oponente. Mareep chilló de dolor al recibir el ataque superefectivo directo en los ojos, pero a pesar de todo se las arregló para disparar el Impactrueno y dar en el blanco. La defensa especial de Spearow no fue ni de cerca suficiente para resistirlo, y se desmayó.

\- ¡Spearow ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Mareep! – declaró el réferi mientras Walker retornaba a Spearow a su Pokébola.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ya casi puedo sentir esa medalla en mis manos! – exclamó Dan.

\- No cuentes tus Pidgeys antes que rompan el cascarón, chico. Todavía te falta vencer a mi segundo Pokémon. ¡Ve, Pidgeotto!

\- ¡Caw! – graznó el pájaro al salir.

Dan tragó saliva. No se esperaba tener que enfrentarse contra un Pokémon evolucionado tan pronto. Bueno, el líder del Gimnasio Azalea usó un Butterfree contra él, pero eso no contaba. Una vez más, su Pokédex tenía la descripción lista, y de nuevo haciendo rap:

\- **¡PIDGEOTTO, EL POKÉMON PÁJARO, Y LA EVOLUCIÓN DE PIDGEY, OH YEAH! ¡CON SUS FUERTES GARRAS TE PARTE POR LA MITAD, SI ESTE PÁJARO TE ATACA, NO TE TENDRÁ PIEDAD! ¡VUELA MUY ALTO CUANDO ANDA DE CAZA, PUES CUANDO TIENE HAMBRE, ES UNA AMENAZA!**

\- ¡Mareep, Onda Trueno! – ordenó Dan. El pelaje de Mareep volvió a echar chispas, pero Walker ya había visto suficiente de ese mismo truco por un encuentro.

\- ¡Esquívalo y contraataca con Bofetón de Lodo! – exclamó Walker.

Mareep volvió a usar Onda Trueno, pero esta vez los pulsos eléctricos salieron despedidos al azar y menos concentrados que antes, por lo que Pidgeotto no tuvo problemas para esquivarlos y azotarle a Mareep otro golpe de lodo en toda la cara.

\- ¡Maldición, esto es malo! ¡Olvídate de paralizarlo primero, Mareep, usa Impactrueno!

Mareep volvió a chillar y disparó su descarga contra el pájaro, fallando por un enorme margen. El ataque de Bofetón de Lodo podía no ser muy poderoso, especialmente al ser usado por un Pokémon que no era de tipo Tierra, pero tenía el beneficio añadido de bajarle la precisión al oponente y con eso dificultarle acertar los ataques.

\- No es que quiera subestimarte, pero entre eso y la velocidad de mi Pidgeotto, no veo cómo podrá tu Mareep acertarle un golpe. – dijo Walker con calma. Por supuesto, su oponente no tenía intenciones de retirarse ni mucho menos.

\- ¡Mareep, Impactrueno otra vez! – ordenó Dan. Mareep volvió a atacar, y Pidgeotto esquivó el ataque eléctrico sin el menor esfuerzo. Ya no había necesidad de seguir prolongando más esto.

\- ¡Pidgeotto, Ráfaga!

Pidgeotto comenzó a aletear rápidamente, creando un pequeño tornado que levantó al pobre Mareep del suelo y lo mandó a volar por los aires.

\- ¡Impactrueno otra vez! – exclamó Dan, viéndose en total pánico. El ataque eléctrico no solo falló sino que estuvo a punto de golpear una de las lámparas del techo.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Walker, listo para sentenciar el encuentro.

\- ¡Caw! – Pidgeotto se lanzó contra Mareep a toda velocidad, sacándolo del tornado. El Pokémon eléctrico aterrizo con un golpe seco en el suelo, y se quedó inmóvil, derrotado.

\- ¡Mareep ya no puede pelear! ¡El ganador es Pidgeotto, y con ello el encuentro es para el líder del Gimnasio Violet, Walker!

\- Pero… ¿cómo… cómo pude perder? – dijo Dan mientras recuperaba a su Mareep caído.

Aunque habló en voz alta, en realidad estaba hablando consigo mismo. Y si bien Falkner sintió algo de pena por el chico, de todos modos no podía evitar sonreír al ver una vez más a su padre mostrando el poderío de los Pokémon pájaros.

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, chico? – dijo Walker, caminando hacia el retador derrotado. Dan asintió. – ¿Cuándo atrapaste a esos dos Pokémon?

\- Atrapé a Mareep hace tres días, antes de llegar a la ciudad. – respondió Walker.

\- ¿Y tu Geodude?

\- La semana pasada, cuando crucé por la Cueva Unión.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y qué tanto los entrenaste desde entonces? – preguntó Walker.

\- Em... – Dan claramente trató de evitar la mirada, pero finalmente decidió ser honesto, con algo de pena. – No mucho realmente.

\- ¿Y qué otros Pokémon tienes contigo? – preguntó otra vez Walker.

\- Pues, un Zubat, un Slowpoke y un Quilava. – dijo Dan.

Un Quilava. Seguramente su inicial y probablemente su Pokémon más fuerte. No tenía necesidad de preguntarle por qué no se le ocurrió usar a ese Pokémon, o a los otros dos, de paso. También podía imaginarse que así fue como consiguió la Medalla Colmena, y seguramente creyó que podría ganarle a cualquier líder de gimnasio solo teniendo ventaja de tipo.

\- Déjame darte un pequeño consejo, para la próxima vez que me enfrentes o a cualquier otro líder de gimnasio. Asegúrate de usar a tu Pokémon más fuerte, o por lo menos Pokémon que estén bien entrenados. Claro, tener en mente las ventajas por tipo está bien y todo, pero hasta eso tiene sus limitaciones. Un Pokémon tipo Fuego lo bastante fuerte siempre vencerá a un tipo Agua que sea débil.

\- Entiendo. Gracias por el consejo, señor. Me aseguraré que mis Pokémon estén en plena forma antes de volver. – dijo Dan.

\- Seguro que así será. ¿Necesitas direcciones para el Centro Pokémon?

\- No, ya estuve allí de hecho, pero gracias.

Y con estas palabras, Dan se retiró del gimnasio. Falkner entonces decidió ponerse de pie e ir a felicitar a su padre por su victoria.

\- Qué buen encuentro, papá. Me alegra haberme quedado a verlo antes de irme, me sirvió para levantarme los ánimos. – le dijo.

\- Sí, también a mí, hijo. – dijo Walker. – Espero que te sirva de inspiración. Y asegúrate de volver a tiempo para tu cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo? Odiaría que te perdieras tu regalo.

Falkner se rio por dentro, pues ya sabía cuál iba a ser ese regalo. Nada más y nada menos que el propio gimnasio. Aunque sabía que los motivos de su padre no eran totalmente altruistas: pese a que le encantaba ser líder de gimnasio, Walker echaba de menos los días libres de preocupaciones de su juventud donde viajaba por todo el mundo sobre el lomo de su fiel Skarmory. Tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo, y varias veces había mencionado que planeaba pasarle la antorcha a su hijo cuando cumpliera los dieciocho, para lo cual faltaban diez meses. Todavía había que hacer los trámites para que los oficiales de la Liga Pokémon lo autorizaran como el nuevo líder del gimnasio, pero eso no le preocupaba.

Por ahora, planeaba utilizar ese tiempo para continuar con su otro proyecto: localizar y capturar a los cinco pájaros Pokémon Legendarios, dos de los cuales eran nativos de Johto. O por lo menos, así lo decían las leyendas. A pesar de llevar años trabajando en dicho proyecto, no fue sino hasta hacía muy poco que logró hacer algún progreso. Había hecho contacto con una chica de Ciudad Ecruteak que podría proveerle algo de información sobre el tema.

Revisando su mochila, verificó las provisiones que necesitaría para este viaje. Tenía que llevar suficiente dinero, en efectivo y en tarjetas de crédito, y por supuesto, lo más importante, a sus Pokémon. Pidgeot, Dodrio, Noctowl, Altaria, Honchkrow y Xatu. Su "Dream Team", como le gustaba llamarlos. Después de despedirse de su padre, el futuro líder del Gimnasio Violet se montó en la espalda de su Pidgeot, y con ello el majestuoso Pokémon pájaro despegó, rumbo hacia su primera parada.

* * *

 _ **Encima de la Ruta 36…**_

Para cualquiera que quisiera viajar de Ciudad Violet hasta el Parque Nacional a pie, la caminata podría tardar poco más de un día entero, y eso si tenían la suerte de no encontrarse con algún Sudowoodo terco que decidiera bloquearle el camino haciéndose pasar por un árbol. Pero volando en su Pidgeot, ese viaje solo tomaría un par de horas.

Algunas personas encontrarían la idea de tener un Pidgey como tu Pokémon inicial objeto de burla, ya que era una criatura muy común y poco impresionante. Pero ese mismo Pidgey había sido el compañero de Falkner desde que tenía diez años. Incluso aunque la edad mínima para ser oficialmente un entrenador era a los quince, eso no le impidió a Walker darle a su hijo uno de los Pokémon que eclosionaron de los huevos que ocasionalmente conseguía en el aviario de la familia. Recibió a su Pidgey en su décimo cumpleaños, y poco tiempo después le siguieron un Spearow, un Hoothoot y un Taillow. Para cuando Falkner cumplió sus quince, ya tenía un equipo lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse a cualquiera de los gimnasios de Johto con el Protocolo de Entrada Directa a la Liga, a pesar de nunca haber capturado a un Pokémon por su cuenta. Las ventajas de ser el hijo de un líder de gimnasio.

Pronto tuvo a la vista su destino, el Parque Nacional. Por fortuna no había ningún Concurso de Captura de Bichos aquel día, así que podría proceder con su empresa sin toparse con ninguna molestia. Una vez que Pidgeot llegó a una zona lo bastante despejada, empezó a descender, levantando un fuerte viento con cada aleteo. Ya en tierra, Falkner se sacó sus gafas protectoras y las metió en su mochila. Sacando unas cuantas bayas de los bolsillos de su cinturón, se las lanzó a Pidgeot, que las atrapó hábilmente, tragándoselas todas de una sola vez. Dejó salir a los otros cinco Pokémon para que pudieran estirar las alas (o solo las patas en el caso de Dodrio), y les dijo que los vería en ese mismo lugar dentro de media hora.

Buscando por todos lados a su contacto, el entrenador de pájaros no tardó en divisar a una muchacha de pelo azul, sentada en una banca, agitándole la mano para llamar su atención. Junto a ella se encontraba un Jolteon, al que le estaba rascando detrás de las orejas con la otra mano. Falkner asintió y caminó hacia ella, y en cuanto se acercó, la chica se movió hacia el otro lado, cediéndole el lugar para que se sentara.

\- Tú debes ser Falkner, ¿verdad? – dijo la peliazul, ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Así es. Entonces tú debes ser Satsuki. – dijo Falkner estrechándole la mano. Era más un hecho que una pregunta. Con un solo vistazo a la chica, calculó que tendría la misma edad que él, un año más, un año menos tal vez.

\- Gusto en conocerte. – Satsuki le sonrió amigablemente.

De repente, una pequeña bandada de Pidgeys y Spearows llegaron a posarse enfrente de ellos y se quedaron viéndolos, o más bien, se quedaron viendo a Falkner como si esperaran algo. Sin decir una palabra, Falkner metió la mano en los bolsillos de su cinturón, agarrando un puñado de bayas y lanzándoselas, y de inmediato los pájaros se lanzaron a comérselas.

\- Wow, parece que les caes muy bien a los Pokémon pájaros. ¿Esto pasa a menudo? – preguntó Satsuki.

\- Sí, aunque no me molesta. Los Pokémon pájaros son mis amigos. Se podría decir que lo llevo en la sangre. – explicó Falkner. Satsuki abrió los ojos como platos con la última palabra, haciendo que el peliazul se sintiera algo incómodo.

\- ¿Acaso quieres decir que eres… ya sabes… un Bloodliner? – Satsuki dijo la última palabra en voz muy baja. Esta vez fue Falkner el que abrió los ojos en shock.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¡No, claro que no! Me agradan los Pokémon pájaros, y yo también les agrado. Creo que es porque han sido parte de mi familia por varias generaciones.

\- Qué lástima, tengo muchas ganas de conocer uno. – dijo Satsuki algo decepcionada.

Falkner procedió entonces a explicarle a Satsuki que su familia solía criar a Pokémon pájaros para usar como mensajeros y para llevar paquetes. Desafortunadamente, la tecnología moderna hizo que sus pájaros mensajeros quedaran obsoletos, y cuando su padre, Walker, heredó el negocio familiar, ya estaba al borde de la quiebra. Fue entonces que tuvo la idea de entrenar a los Pokémon que tenía para el combate, y fue así como se convirtió en líder de gimnasio, ya que en ese entonces Johto todavía no tenía un gimnasio de tipo Volador.

\- ¿Así que te convertirás en líder del gimnasio en tu próximo cumpleaños? – dijo Satsuki. – Qué interesante. Heredar y continuar con el legado de la generación anterior es algo con lo que puedo identificarme.

\- ¿Tus padres también son líderes de gimnasio? – preguntó Falkner, sintiendo curiosidad al oír las palabras de la chica.

\- Oh, no. Pero mis cuatro hermanas y yo vamos a convertirnos en la siguiente generación de las famosas Bailarinas Kimono de Ecruteak.

Falkner se sorprendió un poco al oír la parte de "cuatro hermanas". Habiendo crecido como hijo único, hubo ocasiones en que se sentía un poco solo, y deseaba tener un hermanito o hermanita con quién jugar. Pero cuatro, eso era demasiado. Y todas chicas, nada menos. Seguro era una pesadilla entrar al baño durante las mañanas. Y de repente, se acordó de algo más.

\- Espera, ¿dijiste cuatro? ¿De casualidad no serás hija de Casey Snagem?

\- ¿El escritor? No, de hecho creo que ese hombre vive en Kanto. – dijo ella. – Pero entiendo por qué se te ocurriría. Una familia de cinco hermanas no se ve todos los días, ¿verdad?

Satsuki se rio. Después de un rato, Falkner se aclaró la garganta, se estaban saliendo del tema.

\- Muy bien, ahora, sobre mi razón para venir aquí… – dijo Falkner.

\- Oh, sí, Ho-Oh y Lugia, ¿verdad? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien preguntó por ellos. – dijo Satsuki. – Y no vayas a tomar esto a mal, pareces un chico agradable, pero me siento obligada a hacerte esta pregunta primero.

 _-_ "¿"Chico"?" – pensó Falkner con algo de indignación.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa saber más de esos dos Pokémon? ¿Tu interés es puramente académico, o tienes planeado capturarlos?

Falkner se reclinó en su asiento con algo de incomodidad. Tenía miedo de que su respuesta no le fuera a gustar a la chica, y eso pondría fin a su búsqueda de manera abrupta. Rezando a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharlo, decidió decirle la verdad.

\- Sí estoy planeando capturarlos. – le dijo. La expresión de Satsuki no se inmutó.

\- Ya veo. Y cuando sean tuyos, ¿qué planeas hacer con ellos?

\- ¿Honestamente? Todavía no lo sé. Como dice mi padre, no cuentes a tus Pidgeys antes que rompan el cascarón. Creo que lo pensaré una vez que los haya capturado.

\- ¿Quieres capturarlos pero no sabes por qué? – preguntó Satsuki. – No pareces tener mucha visión de tu futuro, chico pájaro. Eso no es bueno.

El ojo de Falkner de pronto tuvo un tic con eso. ¿Ahora lo llamaba "chico pájaro"?

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene este interrogatorio? Creí que querías ayudarme.

\- Y sí quiero. Pero estamos hablando de Pokémon Legendarios. Seres con poderes inimaginables. Muchas personas a lo largo de la historia han estado tratando de capturarlos, y sus intenciones normalmente eran muy impuras.

\- ¿Impuras?

\- Ya sabes. Personas que buscan poder y control a toda costa. Personas a quienes no les importa cuánto sufrimiento pueden causar mientras persiguen sus metas. Personas que buscan oprimir o erradicar a otros solo porque son diferentes. Personas que conducen sus bicicletas adentro en vez de afuera.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo conducir la bicicleta adentro?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Es que nunca supiste del incidente del Centro Comercial de Celadon en Kanto hace seis años? Millones de yuanes en daños a la propiedad, y catorce personas quedaron hospitalizadas… olvídalo, me estoy saliendo del tema. Lo que quiero decir es, que antes de ayudarte con tu empresa, mi conciencia me obliga a asegurarme de que tú no seas ese tipo de persona. Así que por favor responde a mi pregunta.

\- Te aseguro que estoy siendo honesto cuando te digo que todavía no sé lo que voy a hacer cuando los atrape. Pero lo que sí sé, es que quiero capturarlos porque es parte de mi meta para convertirme en Maestro Pokémon.

\- ¿Podrías elaborar un poco más? – preguntó Satsuki.

\- Conoces a Casey Snagem, así que voy a asumir que habrás leído alguno de sus libros, y la parte de las muchas definiciones sobre ser un maestro, ¿verdad? – replicó Falkner. Satsuki asintió. – Bueno, la mía es capturar al menos a uno de cada Pokémon de tipo Volador en el mundo y entrenarlos a todo su potencial, incluyendo a los cinco pájaros legendarios: Ho-Oh, Lugia, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. Y decidí empezar buscando a los dos primeros.

\- Pero todavía no has decidido lo que harás con ellos cuando estén en tus manos. – dijo Satsuki. Era más una declaración que una pregunta.

\- No. Pero no te preocupes. No planeo usarlos para batallas de gimnasio, o llevármelos a la Liga Pokémon y usarlos para destrozarle los sueños a algún niño que tenga la mitad de mi edad. Eso sería algo muy bajo. Y tampoco planeo convertirme en el próximo Bill de los Veinte Gyarados.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Satsuki. La chica peliazul reflexionó por unos minutos, mientras el entrenador de pájaros se quedaba viéndola intranquilo. Una vez que tomó una decisión, Satsuki volvió a hablar. –Está bien. Apenas sí te conozco, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no usarás de manera irresponsable a los Pokémon Legendarios, si llegas a capturar alguno. Te ayudaré."

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – La cara de Falkner, usualmente seria y con el cejo fruncido, se iluminó con una sonrisa. – ¿Dónde comenzamos?

\- En mi hogar natal, Ciudad Ecruteak. No está muy lejos de aquí, si caminamos a buen paso, creo que podemos llegar antes de medianoche.

\- Creo que tengo algo mejor que eso. – dijo Falkner. Hecho esto, se llevó los dedos a la boca, y sopló emitiendo un ensordecedor silbido.

En pocos minutos, sus seis Pokémon se habían reunido enfrente de ellos. Falkner retornó a cinco de ellos, dejando solamente a Pidgeot, en cuya espalda se subió al instante.

\- Dime algo, señorita Satsuki. ¿Alguna vez has volado a lomos de un Pokémon pájaro? – le preguntó con una sonrisa algo arrogante.

\- Creo que no. – dijo ella. Falkner le tiró un par de gafas protectoras extras que traía consigo.

\- Póntelas, y agárrate fuerte de mí cuando estemos en el aire. Vamos a volar muy alto y no quisiera que te fueras a caer. Pero no tengas miedo, te garantizo que será una experiencia inolvidable.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Ecruteak, una hora después…**_

Una vez más, Pidgeot aterrizó en el suelo sin mayores incidentes. Ya tocando tierra firme, Satsuki se bajó de un salto de la espalda del enorme pájaro, y sacándose las gafas se las arrojó de vuelta a Falkner.

\- Y bien, ¿qué te pareció? – preguntó el muchacho, esperando haberle dejado una impresión a la peliazul. Aunque Satsuki ciertamente no compartía el entusiasmo de Falkner por volar, en algo sí estaba de acuerdo: NUNCA lo iba a olvidar.

\- Sin duda fue… sorprendente. – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Satsuki. – Pero no creo que quiera hacerlo de nuevo en un futuro cercano.

\- Oh, no digas eso. Cuando mi padre me llevó a volar por primera vez, por poco se me salen los ojos de tanto llorar, pero las siguientes veces fue mucho mejor. Créeme, la primera vez es la peor.

\- Mantengo mi opinión. Estoy feliz con mis pies sobre la tierra. – insistió Satsuki. Falkner se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú te lo pierdes.

Satsuki miró hacia el horizonte, pensativa. El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse.

\- Se está haciendo algo tarde, pronto oscurecerá. ¿Qué tal si descansamos por hoy y seguimos mañana? Nos vemos en mi casa en la mañana. Es la que está junto al teatro de danza.

\- De acuerdo, estaré allá por la mañana. – dijo Falkner.

\- Hasta mañana entonces, chico pájaro. – le dijo. Falkner volvió a tener un tic en el ojo.

\- Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

\- Te queda mejor "chico pájaro". – Satsuki se rio antes de marcharse.

Después de despedirse de la chica Kimono, Falkner se fue a dar un recorrido por Ecruteak por un rato, aunque la oscuridad hacía que se le hiciera un poco difícil apreciar la ciudad. Se topó con un par de entrenadores que utilizaban Pokémon de tipo Fantasma (que al parecer eran muy populares en ese lugar) que lo desafiaron a una batalla, pero el futuro líder de gimnasio los derrotó fácilmente. A pesar de eso, Falkner no pudo sacudirse de encima una sensación de intranquilidad, ya que esos entrenadores e veían algo… trastornados de la cabeza.

Cuando decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, se fue directo al Centro Pokémon para pasar la noche. Había algo con esa ciudad que lo hacía sentirse como si estuviera al borde. Un aura de terror que parecía incrementarse a medida que se ponía el sol, que afectaba a la gente que pasaba demasiado tiempo afuera en la oscuridad. No quería terminar como uno de esos locos.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Satsuki y sus hermanas se despertaron bruscamente cuando alguien empezó a tocar a la puerta. Las cinco chicas esperaban que quienquiera que estuviera se fuera si lo ignoraban lo suficiente, pero el visitante indeseado siguió golpeando. Sus protestas pronto llenaron toda la casa.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- ¡No es de buena educación despertar a alguien tan temprano!

\- ¡Ya me arruinaron mi sueño de belleza!

\- Tranquilas, hermanas, yo iré a ver quién es. – dijo Satsuki mientras se levantaba de la cama. Aunque ya tenía una buena idea. Tal como se lo esperaba, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Falkner y su expresión enfurruñada.

\- Buenos días. – dijo cortésmente el futuro líder de gimnasio.

\- Buenos días para ti también, chico pájaro. ¿Un poco madrugador? – dijo Satsuki, restregándose los ojos. – Son las 6:00 am, apenas está saliendo el sol.

\- Como dice mi padre, el Spearow madrugador se lleva al Caterpie. Aunque si necesitas más tiempo para seguir donde nos quedamos, puedo volver al Centro Pokémon y esperarte allá.

\- No, está bien. Ya nos despertaste a todas, así que mejor nos vamos preparando para el día. ¿Ya desayunaste?

\- Todavía no.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotras? – ofreció Satsuki.

\- Me encantaría, pero no quiero molestar.

\- Debiste pensar en eso antes de despertarnos tan temprano. Ninguna de nosotras es muy madrugadora, especialmente a esta hora. – dijo Satsuki con un poco de molestia. Con un bostezo, se apartó mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Una de las primeras cosas que notó el entrenador de pájaros al entrar fue el Jolteon de Satsuki, junto con un Flareon, un Vaporeon, y dos Eevees. Se imaginó que les pertenecerían a sus otras hermanas.

\- ¿Les gustan mucho los Eevees? – preguntó.

\- A algunos les gustan los pájaros, y a otras los Eevees. – dijo Satsuki encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante el desayuno, Satsuki le presentó a Falkner al resto de sus hermanas, cuyo parecido con Satsuki era tan notable que solo sus diferencias en estatura, color de ojos y cabello y sus peinados ayudaban a distinguirlas. La segunda hermana era Sumomo, con cabello hasta los hombros de color verde, la dueña de Vaporeon. Tamao, de pelo púrpura, largo y lacio, era la siguiente, y la dueña de uno de los dos Eevees. Luego estaba Koume, de pelo rojo y corto, la dueña del Flareon. Y finalmente, Sakura, una niña de no más de siete años de pelo magenta oscuro amarrado en dos coletas, y la dueña del otro Eevee.

Mientras desayunaban, todas las chicas a excepción de Satsuki veían con ojos de pistola al recién llegado, que se esforzaba por ignorar esa hostilidad no verbal. Al darse cuenta de esto, las chicas decidieron recurrir a la verbal.

\- ¿Sabes qué, hermana? Tu novio de verdad es un idiota. – gruñó Koume. Aunque Falkner no tuvo ninguna reacción visible, Satsuki por poco se ahoga con su comida.

\- ¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Solo le estoy ayudando con un proyecto! – respondió rápidamente la peliazul, sonrojándose violentamente.

\- Sí, claaaaaaro. – replicó Koume, poniendo los ojos en rendijas.

\- Si no es tu novio, ¿no te molesta si lo invito a salir? Hasta me parece lindo. – mencionó Tamao.

\- Sí, pero pareciera que siempre está enojado por algo. Se vería mejor si sonriera un poco más. – agregó Sumomo.

\- ¿Les molestaría dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí? – replicó Falkner con algo de fastidio.

\- Nop, es lo que te sacas por despertarnos tan temprano. – le dijo Sakura.

El entrenador de pájaros no tuvo respuesta contra eso. De nuevo, esta no era la primera vez que su hábito de despertar a otros con sus pájaros molestaba a la gente. Sumomo se aclaró la garganta.

\- Y dinos, Falkner, ¿de qué se trata ese proyecto tuyo? – preguntó la peliverde.

\- Estoy tratando de localizar, y si es posible capturar, a los dos Pájaros Legendarios de Johto, Ho-Oh y Lugia. – declaró Falkner en tono neutral, esperando la reacción de las otras chicas.

\- Ya veo. Eso suena muy difícil. – dijo Sumomo.

\- Cuando crezca, también planeo capturar un Legendario. Entei, el Pokémon tipo Fuego más rudo y genial de todos. – dijo Koume de repente.

\- Hay muchas personas que intentaron atrapar Legendarios antes. La mitad de ellos volvió de viajes largos y costosos con las manos totalmente vacías, y la otra mitad no regresó. – dijo Sumomo.

\- Tal vez. Pero solo porque otros lo intentaron y fallaron antes, no quiere decir que sea imposible. Aunque sean Legendarios, siguen siendo Pokémon, por tanto siguen bajo las leyes de la naturaleza. – dijo Falkner, con su voz llena de determinación.

\- Entonces si tienes éxito, creo que todas lo sabremos. – dijo finalmente Tamao.

Después del desayuno y de cambiarse de ropa, Falkner y Satsuki dejaron la casa y se fueron a la ciudad. Luego de caminar por unos minutos, llegaron ante un edificio de dos pisos. Falkner leyó el letrero encima de la entrada:

 ***MUSEO DE HISTORIA DE CIUDAD ECRUTEAK***

\- Muy bien, esta será nuestra primera parada. Vamos. – dijo Satsuki mientras entraba en el edificio, con Falkner siguiéndola.

El museo no era muy grande, pero cada pieza de la exhibición valía la pena verla. Una enorme pintura de Ecruteak de un par de siglos de antigüedad coronaba toda la galería. Había textos antiguos escritos en lenguas muertas expuestos en vitrinas de cristal, cuyas traducciones hablaban de rituales religiosos para honrar a los dos Pokémon Legendarios que solían vivir en la ciudad, encima de dos torres muy altas, y también varias pinturas y esculturas de ellas. Según las placas, la mitad de las piezas en la exhibición fueron rescatadas de una de las torres después de que misteriosamente fue destruida en un incendio.

El piso superior parecía estar enteramente dedicado a Ho-Oh y Lugia, con dos enormes pinturas antiguas de ellos al extremo del cuarto, junto con un enorme texto que explicaba lo poco que se conocía de ellos.

Ho-Oh estaba fuertemente relacionado al fuego (por lo cual se especulaba que era de tipo Fuego-Volador), a menudo se le veía durante el día, y le encantaba volar a gran altitud. Su sola presencia podía dispersar las nubes más oscuras y espesas, convirtiendo un día lluvioso en uno soleado en cuestión de segundos. Quienes lo habían visto volar decían que dejaba como rastro un arcoíris.

Lugia, sin embargo, era más relacionado con el agua, y aunque algunos creían que era tipo Agua-Volador, otros discrepaban, diciendo que podría ser Psíquico, Oscuro, o inclusive Dragón, aunque nadie estaba en desacuerdo con que era un tipo Volador. A diferencia de Ho-Oh, Lugia prefería volar en la oscuridad de la noche, a bajas altitudes y a menudo cerca de grandes cuerpos de agua. Se decía que el control de Lugia sobre las aguas era tan grande, que con sus chirridos podía crear tsunamis, y su sola presencia creaba remolinos que, desafiando toda la ciencia conocida, eran capaces de mantenerse solos y nunca desaparecían.

\- ¿Y bien, qué te parece? – preguntó Satsuki, ya cuando estuvo segura que Falkner había terminado de leer ambos textos.

\- La información es escasa, y muy especulativa. Pero supongo que es mejor que nada. Por lo menos tengo una pista de dónde empezar a buscarlos. – replicó Falkner.

\- Ah, ¿planeas ir en busca de Ho-Oh y Lugia? Esa es una gran búsqueda para alguien tan joven. – dijo una voz desconocida detrás de ellos.

Los dos voltearon para ver a un hombre de edad avanzada, calvo y vestido con ropas azul grisáceo como de monje, cuyos ojos veían a Falkner con curiosidad.

\- Qué bueno verte, Satsuki. ¿Me presentas a tu amigo? – dijo el anciano.

\- Claro. Él es Falkner, vino desde ciudad Violet. Falkner, él es Koji, un sabio y el administrador del museo. – dijo Satsuki, sonriendo.

\- Gusto en conocerte, joven Falkner. – dijo Koji. Falkner le respondió con un fuerte apretón. – Déjame decirte que si estás interesado en los Guardianes del Cielo y del Mar, viniste al lugar correcto.

\- Sí, aunque me siento algo decepcionado. Aunque lo que tienen aquí puede ser de ayuda, no creo que sea suficiente. – dijo Falkner.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, este museo es más para personas que desean aprender más sobre la historia de nuestra hermosa ciudad, no para jóvenes entrenadores que aspiran a encontrar a una leyenda viviente. Pero ahora que recuerdo, tengo algo en mi oficina que tal vez te sirva de ayuda en tu búsqueda.

\- ¿En serio? – Los ojos de Falkner se abrieron con anticipación. – Si eso es verdad, lo apreciaría mucho.

\- Pero de nuevo, este es un objeto muy valioso, y no es algo que se le puede dar de gratis al primer entrenador que lo pida. Y buscar a los Guardianes, o a cualquier Pokémon Legendario, no es un juego de niños. Tendrás primero que demostrarme que estás dispuesto a llevar esta búsqueda, y que tienes la fuerza para enfrentarla.

\- Por supuesto. ¿Qué quiere que haga? – preguntó Falkner, listo para aceptar cualquier desafío.

\- Ya leíste sobre las dos torres donde los Pokémon solían vivir, y que una de ellas se quemó. Quiero que vayas a esa torre, entre en la cámara más profunda y me digas lo que encontraste allí.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oiga, no puede enviarlo a la Torre Quemada! ¡Ese lugar está en ruinas, no es seguro meterse allí! – protestó Satsuki. – ¿Qué hay de la Torre de la Campana, no es más segura?

\- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que el acceso a esa torre está prohibida. Y si tiene miedo de meterse a un edificio en ruinas, no tiene lo necesario para perseguir a un Pokémon Legendario. ¿Qué me dices, joven Falkner?

* * *

 _ **Media hora después, enfrente de la Torre Quemada…**_

\- No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. – protestó Satsuki mientras caminaba detrás de Falkner. – Y menos puedo creer que yo te esté acompañando.

\- No te pedí que vinieras. Eres libre de volver a tu casa si quieres. – dijo Falkner sin voltearse a mirarla.

\- Lo siento, pero mi conciencia me mataría si te dejo meterte allí solo.

\- Sé cuidarme solo, no soy un niño indefenso.

\- Eso no lo dudo. Pero necesitas un testigo que confirme que llegaste a la cámara más profunda.

Falkner y Satsuki se adentraron en la torre. A pesar de ser nativa de Ecruteak, Satsuki nunca se había aventurado antes a entrar en ese edificio en ruinas. El primer piso estaba iluminado por la luz del sol gracias al enorme agujero en el techo. Podían apreciar el estado de las ruinas: trozos de roca y desechos esparcidos por todo el piso, junto con pedazos de madera quemada, estatuas dañadas y otros adornos arruinados. El piso de madera estaba negro y desgastado, y rechinaba con fuerza con cada paso que los dos adolescentes de pelo azul daban.

\- Muy bien, creo que lo primero que deberíamos buscar es una forma de bajar a los pisos inferiores. – dijo el entrenador de pájaros.

Antes de que Satsuki pudiera responder, el piso de madera se desmoronó bajo sus pies, y los dos adolescentes cayeron hacia el piso de abajo, culminando en un forzoso y doloroso aterrizaje. De pronto se encontraban en un cuarto muy oscuro, cuya única fuente de luz era el agujero que acababan de hacer.

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó Satsuki, volviendo a ponerse de pie lentamente. – ¡¿Falkner?! ¿Estás… estás bien?

\- He estado mejor, pero viviré.

\- No puedo ver nada. ¿Alguno de tus Pokémon conoce Destello? Porque mi Jolteon no. – mencionó Satsuki.

\- De hecho, creo que tengo algo mejor que eso. – dijo Falkner, mientras Satsuki lo escuchaba sacando algo de su mochila.

Toda la estancia fue iluminada gracias a la luz de una linterna.

\- Además, ¿quién desperdicia tiempo enseñando Destello? Eso serviría en los tiempos de lámparas de aceite, pero en una época donde se puede comprar una linterna por poco dinero en cualquier ferretería, ¿de qué sirve Destello?

\- Muy inteligente. – dijo Satsuki. – Muy bien, veamos si hay forma de salir.

Para su horror, había una enorme pila de desechos y madera bloqueando la única escalera que iba de vuelta al primer piso. La escalera al otro extremo del piso llevaba hacia abajo.

\- ¡Grandioso, nos quedamos atrapados! Bueno, al menos mis hermanas y Koji saben que estamos aquí. Seguro vendrán a ayudarnos cuando vean que no regresamos. – dijo Satsuki, visiblemente molesta.

\- Tal vez haya otra salida en los pisos de abajo. Y además, todavía tengo que buscar lo que sea que ese viejo quería que yo viera en la cámara más profunda.

Sin más que hacer, Satsuki decidió seguirlo, así fuera solo por pasar el tiempo mientras venían por ellos. Tras pasar quince minutos de estar caminando, y de tener que pelear contra varios Zubats y Rattatas que los fastidiaban, los dos adolescentes lograron llegar hasta el piso más profundo. Era una cámara enorme, que al parecer se había salvado por completo de las llamas. Pero incluso, lo vacía que estaba dejaba claro que, si había algo de valor en ese lugar, hacía mucho tiempo que lo habían sacado de allí y se lo llevaron a otra parte, probablemente al museo.

Sin embargo, había algo que todavía quedaba en ese lugar. Algo que sería físicamente imposible de sacar. Un enorme mural de piedra en una de las paredes, que retrataba a Ho-Oh y Lugia, en toda su gloria, uno frente al otro, y con sus alas abiertas totalmente. Entre ellos, había una pequeña figura: un ser humano. Los dos pájaros parecían mirarlo expectantes. Había una palabra grabada bajo la figura humana, pero estaba escrita en un lenguaje que ni Falkner ni Satsuki podían entender.

\- Supongo que esto era lo que el anciano quería que viera. Aunque no puedo imaginarme por qué. – dijo Falkner, inspeccionando el mural más de cerca.

\- Entonces deberíamos volver. ¿Crees que tu Pidgeot pueda sacarnos volando por ese hueco por el que caímos? – dijo Satsuki.

\- Tal vez. Pero para una situación como esta, tengo algo mejor que eso.

Falkner cogió otra de las Pokébolas de su cinturón y la arrojó. Esta se abrió revelando a un pájaro místico con plumas verdes, un Xatu.

\- Xatu, ¿puedes teletransportarnos fuera de este lugar, de vuelta a Ecruteak?

\- ¡Xatu! – dijo el ave afirmativamente. El Pokémon Psíquico se zambulló en la mente de Falkner, buscando la imagen del lugar hacia donde quería ir. Y luego, en un destello de luz, los dos humanos y el Pokémon se encontraron justo afuera de la Torre Quemada.

\- Buena chica, excelente trabajo. – dijo Falkner dándole de recompensa algunas bayas, que se comió de inmediato, antes de regresarla a su Pokébola.

\- Admito que eso fue impresionante. Ciertamente piensas más a futuro de lo que creía. – dijo Satsuki.

\- Si voy a capturar a un Pokémon Legendario, la falta de preparación es algo que no puedo permitirme.

En poco tiempo ya estaban de vuelta en el museo. Falkner le contó a Koji de su corto viaje, lo que encontraron en la cámara inferior, y cómo se las arreglaron para salir.

\- Ya veo. Por supuesto que no podrías entender el significado de ese mural sin esa palabra. – le dijo Koji mientras sacaba un libro de su estante, abriéndolo en una página que mostraba ese mismo mural que había visto. – La palabra escrita allí quiere decir "digno". Ahora dime, ¿cómo crees que se relaciona eso con su búsqueda?

\- ¿Solo aquellos que son dignos podrían ser capaces de capturar a Ho-Oh y Lugia? – dijo Falkner. Era más una suposición que un hecho, por supuesto.

\- Es una interpretación posible, en efecto. Entonces dime, joven Falkner, ¿eres digno?

\- ¿Cómo puedo saberlo?

\- ¿No sabes si eres digno o no?

\- No puedo juzgarme a mí mismo y decir si soy digno o no.

\- Pero tienes que ser digno si quieres tener éxito en tu búsqueda, ¿verdad? Necesitas saber si eres digno, y como volverte digno en caso de que no lo seas. No puedo darte el objeto hasta que seas digno.

Falkner se quedó pensativo unos minutos, reflexionando sobre ello, antes de hablar otra vez.

\- Hasta donde puedo pensar, la única forma de saber si soy digno es ver si puedo encontrar y capturar a Ho-Oh y a Lugia. Si fallo, quiere decir que no lo soy. Creo que es la interpretación más lógica. – dijo el entrenador de pájaros. Koji lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva?

\- Ya que no tengo algo mejor, sí, lo es.

\- Ya veo.

Y sin decir ni una palabra más, el administrador del museo caminó hacia un armario, sacando un pequeño cofre de él. Luego extrajo una llave de entre los pliegues de su ropa, el sabio lo abrió, sacando su contenido para entregárselo a Falkner.

\- Entonces puedes continuar con tu búsqueda.

Falkner examinó el objeto en sus manos. Era una pluma multicolor, y a juzgar por su tamaño, tenía que pertenecer a un espécimen bastante grande. La pluma además se sentía extrañamente cálida.

\- Lo que tienes en tus manos es un Ala Arcoíris, una pluma del mismísimo Ho-Oh. Contiene su esencia y su poder, y puedes usarla como una brújula que te guiará hacia el Guardián del Cielo.

\- Wow… esto… esto es… no sé qué decir… – tartamudeó Falkner. No se imaginaba que le darían algo tan valioso.

\- Un "gracias" sería un buen inicio. Pero tengo dos condiciones para darte esto. La primera, llévala contigo todo el tiempo. No dejes que otras personas te la roben, pues es muy valiosa, y tampoco vayas a venderla. Y la segunda, cuando ya no la necesites más, ya sea porque tuviste éxito en tu búsqueda o porque la abandonaste, por favor devuélvela al museo. Es todo lo que te voy a pedir.

\- Muchas gracias por este regalo. Y sí, le prometo que haré todo lo que me dijo.

A la mañana siguiente, Satsuki, sus hermanas y Koji se reunieron para despedirse de Falkner y desearle buena suerte en su búsqueda. Una vez que el joven entrenador alzó al vuelo montado en su confiable Pidgeot, Satsuki se volteó hacia el administrador.

\- ¿Cree que fue una decisión sabia darle esa pluma? – preguntó Satsuki, algo preocupada.

\- No veo por qué no. El muchacho tiene espíritu, y por lo que me dijiste, sabe usar sus recursos.

\- Aun así… esa pluma ha sido desde siempre uno de nuestros mayores tesoros… entregársela a un extraño así nada más…

\- Sí, pero él la pondrá a buen uso. Está mejor ayudando a alguien que quiere localizar a Ho-Oh que acumulando polvo en un armario. Y quién sabe, quizás ese muchacho tenga éxito donde otros fallaron.

\- ¿Sabe qué? Morty no va a estar nada feliz cuando se entere de lo que usted hizo…

\- Todo lo que Morty hace es quedarse esperando sentado a que Ho-Oh venga a él. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Le hubiera dado la pluma si solo me la hubiera pedido.

* * *

 _ **Monte Plateado, un mes después…**_

Después de un mes de volar casi sin rumbo por todo Johto, Falkner finalmente tenía una pista sólida para localizar a uno de esos dos elusivos Legendarios. Tres días antes el Ala Arcoíris había empezado a brillar de manera tenue, y el brillo parecía volverse más fuerte cuando volaba en dirección al este. Frente a él se encontraba la cordillera montañosa que separaba a Johto de su región vecina, Kanto. Una marca geográfica poco notable, excepto por dos elementos: el Monte Plateado, hogar de Pokémon salvajes extremadamente poderosos, y Pueblo Plateado, localizado al pie de dicha montaña. Pueblo Plateado era el lugar donde se hacía la Conferencia Plateada cada año, atrayendo no solo a entrenadores de Johto, sino de varias otras regiones.

Durante esa época, la ciudad se llenaba de actividad, no solo de entrenadores, sino también de los espectadores que venían a presenciar esas épicas batallas durante el torneo. Pero todavía faltaban por lo menos otros seis meses para el siguiente, así que la ciudad estaba casi vacía de vida humana.

Falkner sabía que no era coincidencia que un lugar tan significativo para los entrenadores de Johto sería el hogar actual de Ho-Oh. No, las coincidencias no existían, al menos no a este nivel. Era obra del destino que Ho-Oh estuviera allí. Y el destino de Falkner era que, al final de ese día, Ho-Oh estaría atrapado en una de sus Pokébolas.

Su Fearow, a quien había cambiado por su Dodrio, aterrizó en la cima del monte. Recientemente había decidido no usar a su Pidgeot para viajar, ya que necesitaría a su Pokémon más fuerte a su máxima capacidad en caso de encontrarse con su objetivo. Después de darle a Fearow algunos bocadillos y palabras de gratitud, retornó al Pokémon de pico largo a su Pokébola.

Sacando el Ala Arcoíris de uno de sus bolsillos en el cinturón, esta estaba brillando tan intensamente que casi parecía como si tuviera un trozo del sol mismo en las manos. También se sentía más caliente de lo usual. Y de repente, la temperatura empezó a aumentar. Las pocas nubes que había en el cielo, desaparecieron en un instante. Un silencio escalofriante reinaba en la atmósfera. El corazón de Falkner latía tan fuerte que prácticamente podía escucharlo.

Y entonces, por fin sucedió.

Ho-Oh, el Fénix del Arcoíris, el Guardián de los Cielos, la Leyenda de Alas Carmesís, se alzaba frente a él, sus alas expandidas en toda su gloria, levantando un cálido viento a su alrededor. Apenas sí movía sus alas, como si de algún modo pudiera permanecer en el aire con solo su fuerza de voluntad. El aire parecía estar distorsionándose a su alrededor. El Pokémon Legendario soltó un ensordecedor chirrido, mirando amenazadoramente al humano que se atrevía a invadir su actual hogar. Aunque otras personas saldrían huyendo de terror estando enfrente de tan poderosa criatura, Falkner estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja, sí! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí! – exclamó Falkner tan fuerte como pudo, emocionado. – ¡Escúchame bien, Ho-Oh! ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Estás viendo a tu futuro amo! ¡El día de hoy será recordado como el día que Ho-Oh, Guardián de los Cielos, fue capturado por Falkner, el más grande entrenador de Pokémon Voladores que ha existido! ¡Ve, Pidgeot!

Su confiable compañero salió de su Pokébola. Al ver a Ho-Oh en frente de ellos, Pidgeot tuvo un ligero respingo de miedo, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y miró desafiante al ave legendaria.

\- ¡Pidgeot, mi primer amigo, y mi compañero más fuerte! ¡El día para el que nos hemos preparado durante años finalmente ha llegado! ¡Frente a nosotros está el mayor desafío que hayamos enfrentado jamás! ¡Pero no temas, a pesar del inmenso poder de tu oponente, creo firmemente que el tuyo podrá superarlo!

Pidgeot dejó salir un graznido lleno de orgullo. No podía fallarle a su amo y amigo ahora. Ho-Oh, por su parte, respondió con otro ensordecedor chillido.

\- ¡Que comience la historia de nuestra leyenda! ¡Pidgeot, usa Ataque Celestial!

Pidgeot graznó afirmativamente, y despegó para ganar algo de altitud. Una vez que sintió que era suficiente, plegó las alas y se lanzó contra el pájaro más grande a toda velocidad, envolviéndose con un aura de energía plateada.

El impacto resultante provocó una explosión de plumas de todos los colores. Al hacer contacto con su objetivo, Pidgeot se sintió como si se hubiera estrellado contra un muro de acero. De acero caliente al rojo vivo. Aunque el ataque de Pidgeot hizo que Ho-Oh retrocediera un poco, el pájaro escarlata difícilmente sintió algo.

Falkner se quedó sin palabras. El ataque más fuerte de su Pokémon más fuerte no le hizo ni cosquillas a Ho-Oh. De hecho, más bien parecía que quien había recibido la peor parte de ese ataque había sido Pidgeot. ¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Qué tan poderoso podía ser un Pokémon, Legendario o no? ¿O acaso eran él y sus Pokémon que eran demasiado débiles?

Eso no importaba. Falkner no iba a darse por vencido ahora que había encontrado a su presa. Incluso si Pidgeot fallaba, tenía todavía a otros cinco Pokémon en espera para agotar a esa ave fénix lo suficiente para capturarlo, pues podían enfrentarse incluso a Pokémon Dragones. Sí, tal vez le llevara un esfuerzo, pero al final del día, este Legendario sería suyo.

Lástima para ellos que Ho-Oh no planeaba que fuera así. Con un solo movimiento de sus alas, la pelea había terminado.

Falkner no supo qué lo golpeó antes de que él y su compañero fueran atrapados por un huracán ardiente. Rocas y árboles pequeños fueron arrancados del suelo, y naturalmente, ni Falkner ni su Pidgeot pudieron resistir la fuerza del increíblemente poderoso (y doloroso) ataque Ráfaga de Ho-Oh. El ardiente viento los empujó violentamente fuera del borde de la montaña.

Lo último que supo Falkner fue que iba cayendo hacia lo que él sabía era una muerte segura, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después…**_

Falkner abrió sus ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía como nunca antes. Quejándose de dolor, inspeccionó sus alrededores. Estaba tendido en lo que parecía ser un enorme sofá. Una sábana cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y le habían quitado la ropa de la superior, dejándole solo los vendajes que cubrían sus múltiples moretones y quemaduras. Parecía ser un Centro Pokémon.

\- ¡Oh, por fin despertaste! – dijo una voz femenina.

Falkner se dio la vuelta para ver quién dijo eso, e inmediatamente se arrepintió al sentir un dolor por todo el cuerpo.

\- Trata de no moverte. – dijo otra vez la voz, que Falkner se dio cuenta era de una Enfermera Joy. Junto a ella estaba su Pidgeot, que empezó a graznar contento de ver que su amo había despertado.

\- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – preguntó débilmente Falkner.

\- En el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Plateado.

\- ¿Y cómo llegué aquí?

\- Tu Pidgeot te trajo. Te veías muy mal. Estabas lleno de contusiones y quemaduras de primer grado, pero afortunadamente nada fatal. El hospital ahora está escaso de personal, así que tuve que tratarte yo misma. Aunque curarle heridas a la gente no es exactamente mi especialidad, creo que hice un trabajo decente.

\- Ya veo. Gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

\- Cuatro días. – dijo la enfermera. Falkner suspiró con pesadez. Demasiado pedir para el inicio de su propia leyenda. – Ahora, ¿quieres explicarme cómo terminaste así?

Falkner guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de contestarle.

\- Intenté pelear una batalla que no tenía esperanza alguna de ganar, y me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde. – le dijo. La Enfermera Joy levantó una ceja ante esa explicación tan ambigua.

\- Muy bien… ten más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

\- Claro, siempre aprendo de mis errores. – dijo Falkner. En ese momento, su estómago le gruñó ruidosamente. La Enfermera Joy se rio.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- Lo apreciaría mucho.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Pasaron varios días antes de que Falkner se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente para volver a caminar por su cuenta sin que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Después de despedirse de la Enfermera Joy, Falkner volvió a montar en su Pidgeot y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el Monte Plateado.

Aunque una decisión como esa parecía criminalmente estúpida, Falkner no tenía en sus planes ir por una revancha. Al menos no todavía. Simplemente quería verificar si Ho-Oh todavía seguía allí. Pero él ya sabía esa respuesta, pues el Ala Arcoíris había dejado de brillar desde que había despertado. Y como se lo temía, Ho-Oh ya no estaba por ninguna parte. El fénix había decidido ir en busca de un nuevo hogar, uno en el cual ningún otro humano entrometido vendría a intentar pelear contra él. Lo único que quedaba era la tierra y la hierba quemada, el resultado de esa cómicamente corta batalla que tuvieron.

Falkner se sentó al borde de la cima, observando la impresionante vista que tenía enfrente. Desde ese punto de observación, se podía ver casi todo Johto. Y lejos en el horizonte, podía divisar un arcoíris. Falkner sonrió con algo de tristeza.

Sintiendo la pena de su amo, Pidgeot se acercó a abrazar gentilmente con su ala a Falkner. Él no era un bloodliner, pero conocía lo suficiente a su mejor amigo para saber lo que intentaba decirle en aquel momento.

 _\- Perdóname, amo. Te fallé._

\- No, amigo. Fui yo el que falló, no tú. Este era un desafío demasiado grande para cualquiera de nosotros, y yo estaba tan cegado por mi orgullo que no pude verlo. – dijo mientras le rascaba a Pidgeot en la nuca. – Pero esta derrota solo es un retroceso. Entrenaremos más duro, nos tomaremos el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que estemos listos. Después iremos a buscar a Ho-Oh de nuevo, y esta vez ganaremos.

Ahora sabía la respuesta a la pregunta. No era digno. Pero no se desalentaría por eso. Se esforzaría, no descansaría hasta ser verdaderamente digno. Aunque ahora, en el fondo sabía que tendría un largo y difícil camino por delante. Después de todo, ¿en serio creía que podría llegar sin más y capturar a uno de los Pokémon más poderosos que jamás habían existido? Había subestimado olímpicamente a Ho-Oh.

Y aquellos que subestimaban el poder de los Pokémon pájaros sufrirían un muy rudo despertar.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Muy bien, y con esto terminamos otro oneshot. Este fue interesante, y aquí más o menos se establece un estándar del poderío que tienen los Pokémon Legendarios. Aquí desafiarlos no va a ser cosa de juego. A menos que se lleven una Bola Maestra, pero eso no cuenta. Yo esas me las guardo para los elusivos, y siempre para el último. Además, no creo que aquí las vayan a regalar así no más, ¿verdad? En detalles menores, fue agradable ver a las hermanas Kimono, y me dieron risa sus interacciones con Falkner. Me pregunto si Tamao iba en serio al decir que le parecía lindo (Satsuki clarito no sentía atracción por él, pese a lo que dijeron).

Y bien, volvamos a como estamos con los oneshots restantes. De nuevo en orden, desde el más corto al más largo están así: Joey, Arnold (se intercambiaron ya que este último fue reeditado hace poco), uno nuevo de Erika que fue posteado hace poco, Astrid, Argenta, Bill de los 20 Gyarados, Wally y el Campamento de Oak. De nuevo les dejo a decidir si quieren ver alguno en particular, pero yo por mi parte voy a empezar con los más cortos, una vez que salga del capítulo 24 de la historia principal.

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, BRANDON369, sonicmanuel** y **darkdan-sama**. Nos vemos en el próximo, sea cual sea.


	17. Interludio de Arnold

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Arnold**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Arnold había vivido toda su vida en Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop con su madre, y nunca había pasado nada emocionante en ese lugar. Todo cambiaría el día que conoció a una niña de su edad, con quien no se imaginaba que tendría algo muy particular en común…

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop, alrededor de los eventos del capítulo 12 de la historia principal…**_

Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop era una como cualquier otra de su clase. Nada especial, a menos que se contaran los rascacielos tan altos que difícilmente se podía ver el cielo. Una ciudad normal, con gente normal… y no tan normal.

En una de las casas de los distritos residenciales, aquella mañana se encontraba en la cocina una mujer de pelo castaño que parecía a mediados de sus treinta, limpiando después de preparar el desayuno para ella y su hijo. La mujer llevaba una blusa color naranja, una falda púrpura y una chaqueta azul. Una enorme Arcanine hembra, ya entrada en unos cuantos años, descansaba sobre la alfombra tranquilamente. Al cabo de un rato, entró un pequeño de unos once o doce años, con una camiseta amarilla y shorts verdes. Tenía cabello negro desordenado y unas curiosas marcas en forma de rayo en las mejillas. A su lado venía acompañándolo un pequeño Growlithe.

\- Buenos días, mamá. – la saludó. La mujer, cuyo nombre era Anna, volteó a ver a su hijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Oh, buenos días, cariño. Tu desayuno está en la mesa.

\- Gracias, me muero de hambre. – respondió el pequeño.

Anna no pudo evitar reírse. Su pequeño parecía siempre morirse de hambre, y su desayuno, que incluía un gran tazón de cereal con leche, panqueques, emparedados y un enorme vaso de jugo de naranja, aquel día no era la excepción. Eso era muy grande, hasta para los estándares de un niño en pleno crecimiento. A su lado, Growlithe comía de su propio plato algo comida Pokémon. Tomándose su tiempo para degustar su desayuno, finalmente al terminar se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir.

\- ¡Mamá, voy a salir a jugar con Growlithe!

\- ¡Espera un momento, Arnold! – le gritó su madre.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Cuál es la regla más importante de salir? – preguntó Anna. Arnold sintió que se le bajaba un poco el ánimo.

\- No dejar que nadie sepa que soy un bloodliner.

\- Muy bien, ya puedes irte. Diviértete, y anda con cuidado. – dijo Anna.

Arnold salió de la casa, seguido de Growlithe, y Anna lo miró por la ventana mientras se alejaba. Nunca podía quitarse esa preocupación de encima cada vez que su pequeño salía de la casa. Por supuesto, eso era normal para cualquier madre que amara a su hijo, y ella adoraba al suyo, pero esa preocupación estaba más fundada en un aspecto totalmente diferente, uno que distinguía a Arnold de otros niños de su edad.

Anna suspiró, recordando el día que su hijo le mostró su habilidad por primera vez…

 **Flashback, varios años antes…**

 _Aquel día, Anna se encontraba sentada en la cocina, leyendo un particular artículo. Algo sobre los llamados "bloodliners", captó su atención. Humanos que tenían habilidades relacionadas con los Pokémon. Era algo muy extraño. Hasta hacía unos nueve años eran muy raros, al punto que muchos hasta creían que no eran más que rumores que la gente hacía correr. Pero en el transcurso de la última década, habían empezado a aumentar en número, por lo que ya nadie dudaba de su existencia._

 _\- ¡Mamá, mamá! – llegó corriendo Arnold, entrando a la cocina con una pelota de tenis en la mano._

 _\- ¿Sí, cariño? – dijo Anna, dejando el periódico._

 _\- ¡Quiero mostrarte mi nuevo truco que he estado practicando! – dijo entusiasta. – ¡Vamos afuera para enseñártelo!_

 _Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero supuso que no haría ningún daño si lo hacían rápido. Con algo de resignación, Anna dejó de lado el periódico, y los dos salieron al patio. Sin más, tomando algo de distancia, Arnold le lanzó la pelota, que describió una curva perfecta hacia ella y aterrizó en sus manos. Lindo, pero no parecía tan especial._

 _\- ¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme? – dijo Anna divertida, lanzándole la bola de vuelta._

 _\- No, eso solo fue el calentamiento. ESTO es lo que quiero mostrarte. – dijo Arnold._

 _Acto seguido, los ojos del pequeño empezaron a brillar con una luz roja, para gran confusión de Anna, y de ellos salió una especie de aro que voló hacia ella, haciéndose más pequeño a medida que se acercaba fijándose en ella, aunque no sintió nada excepto un pequeño toque. Acto seguido, su hijo se dio la vuelta, y de espaldas hacia ella, arrojó la pelota, la cual se curvó hacia ella. Literalmente, dio un giro completo de 180 grados y se fue hacia ella, directamente hacia el lugar donde el círculo la había tocado. Casi sintió que la mandíbula se le caía, mientras Arnold volvía a voltearse con una gran sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó. – Genial, ¿no?_

 _\- Métete a la casa. Rápido. – dijo Anna, en cuanto pudo volver a articular palabras._

 _\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Arnold, de pronto perdiendo el ánimo. Eso no era lo que se esperaba._

 _\- ¡Rápido! – insistió su madre, esta vez con la voz llena de urgencia._

 _Sin más que hacer, el pequeño obedeció, todavía confuso, mientras su madre cerraba las puertas con llave, e inmediatamente corría las cortinas de las ventanas. Agarró de nuevo el periódico y revisó el artículo que había estado leyendo de nuevo. Mirando de nuevo a su hijo, le pidió que le demostrara de nuevo cómo había hecho eso. Sin saber por qué, pero entendiendo que era importante, Arnold volvió a hacerle una demostración. Mirando hacia una pared, de sus ojos volvió a salir un aro de color rojo que se fijó en ella. Arrojó la pelota con suavidad, y esta golpeó la pared exactamente en el sitio donde había aterrizado el aro antes de desaparecer._

 _\- Eso es… Fijar Blanco. – susurró Anna, llevándose la mano al pecho._

 _Arnold se quedó mirando confuso a su mamá, que sin decir nada se arrodilló para abrazarlo con fuerza._

 _\- Hijo, por favor… no vuelvas a hacer eso enfrente de nadie. Por lo que más quieras._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque eres un bloodliner._

 _\- ¿Qué es un bloodliner?_

 _\- Es alguien que puede usar poderes como un Pokémon. Mucha gente les tiene miedo. Si alguien se llega a enterar que eres uno de ellos, podrían querer lastimarte. Por favor, no dejes que nadie lo sepa. – suplicó Anna._

 _Arnold al principio no entendía, pero al ver a su mamá llorando lágrimas de preocupación, le devolvió el abrazo, y prometió que le haría caso._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Anna suspiró al recordar ese día. Excepto por esa rara (y admitiéndolo, hasta cierto punto maravillosa) habilidad que tenía su pequeño, él era un niño como cualquier otro, alegre y normal. De ninguna manera ella iba a dejar que nada ni nadie le hicieran daño. Eso jamás.

* * *

 _ **En las afueras de Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop…**_

Arnold y Growlithe se encontraban jugando en un campo abierto. El niño arrojaba la pelota, mientras el cachorro corría y saltaba para atraparla en el aire, regresando con su amo para volver a hacerlo. Arnold cada vez la lanzaba más lejos, pero aun así Growlithe lograba atraparla sin muchas dificultades

\- Buen chico. Veamos si puedes con esta. ¡Atrápala!

No muy lejos de allí, una niña de más o menos la misma edad de Arnold caminaba por las afueras de Hop-Hop-Hop. Tenía un aspecto algo miserable, su estómago gruñía, y en ese momento lo único que se preguntaba era dónde y cuándo podría conseguir su siguiente comida. Tenía ojos cafés y cabello castaño hasta los hombros que estaba desordenado, y la camiseta azul y pantalones verdes que traía puestos parecían haber visto mejores días. Casi parecía lista para colapsar junto a un árbol, hasta que…

\- ¡Cuidado!

\- ¿Eh? – La niña se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz y vio una pelota dirigiéndose directo hacia ella. Sus ojos emitieron un brillo azul momentáneo, y de un salto se quitó de allí para esquivarla. En eso, vio acercarse a un niño de su edad junto con un Growlithe.

\- Perdón. Estaba jugando a atrapar con mi Growlithe, y terminé arrojando demasiado lejos la pelota.

\- Está bien, no pasa nada. – dijo la niña. De todos modos no la golpeó.

\- Por cierto… me pareció ver por un momento, que tus ojos estaban brillando justo ahora.

La niña se tensó. No, se había dado cuenta, ya sabía lo que ella era.

\- ¿Eres una bloodliner…? – No lo dejó terminar, y girando sobre sus talones empezó a correr. – ¡Espera! ¡¿Eres como yo?!

Se detuvo cuando lo escuchó gritar eso. ¿Él era como ella? No sabía por qué, pero de repente, tuvo la sensación de que, esta vez al menos, no tenía que salir huyendo. Y eso la hizo sentirse aliviada.

\- Eres una bloodliner, como yo, ¿verdad? – repitió Arnold. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Laila. – dijo la niña, de pronto empezando a sonreír. – ¿Y tú?

\- Arnold. Es la primera vez que veo a alguien más como yo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu habilidad? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Puedo usar Fijar Blanco. Te lo mostraré.

Arnold enfocó la mirada en un árbol. Esta vez, el brillo de sus ojos era casi imperceptible, por una milésima de segundo, y el círculo era tan pequeño que difícilmente se podía ver desde lejos. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y al lanzar la pelota, esta se curvó hacia atrás, acertando directamente en el árbol.

\- Eso es genial. – dijo ella. – Yo puedo usar Detectar, fue así como esquivé la pelota antes.

\- Eso también es genial. – sonrió Arnold. – Por cierto… tienes aspecto de que necesitas comer algo. Tengo algo de dinero que me dio mi mamá, si quieres te invito algo.

\- Gracias. – dijo Laila, sonriendo también.

Laila siguió a Arnold y su Growlithe hasta la ciudad, y se detuvieron en la primera heladería que encontraron, atendida por un anciano que se estaba quedando calvo y el poco pelo que le quedaba estaba totalmente gris. Arnold se sacó todo el dinero que traía en los bolsillos, suficiente para comprar seis conos de helado bien cargados, y sin escatimar, se los llevaron con distintos sabores. El heladero pareció bastante sorprendido de que un par de niños compraran tanto helado ellos solos, pero cuando el estómago de la niña rugió exigiendo comida, supuso que no tenía derecho a hacer preguntas, menos si le estaban pagando.

Con los helados en mano, Arnold, Laila y Growlithe se fueron al parque, y al encontrar una banca desocupada y con poca gente alrededor, se sentaron a comer, aunque para cuando llegaron, Laila casi se había terminado los suyos, así de hambrienta estaba.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tan bueno eres con Fijar Blanco? – preguntó Laila, empezando a comerse el último cono que le quedaba.

\- Bastante bueno, aunque lo diga yo. – respondió Arnold. – Aunque no tengo muchas oportunidades de practicarlo. Mamá dice que tengo que mantenerlo en secreto, por mi propio bien.

\- Al menos la gente no puede notar si lo utilizas. ¿Cómo lo haces? – preguntó ella. – De lo que vi en televisión, Fijar Blanco hace aparecer un aro rojo que se fija en tu objetivo.

\- Practiqué mucho, para que eso no ocurra. – respondió Arnold.

\- Genial. Yo también he estado practicando, trato de que no aparezca el brillo en mis ojos cuando uso Detectar, pero a veces se me escapa, igual como viste antes. – dijo ella, mientras se terminaban sus helados.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Arnold, mientras él y Growlithe se paraban y se preparaban para irse. – Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a mi casa. Nos vemos.

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Laila, en un tono que sonaba casi de pánico, y por reflejo le agarró la mano. – ¡No me dejes sola!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? – Arnold y Growlithe se voltearon a verla con expresión interrogante. Laila pareció querer decir algo, pero desvió la mirada y al darse cuenta de que le estaba sujetando la mano se la soltó disimuladamente.

\- Quiero decir… es que no conozco muy bien este lugar. No sé a dónde ir. – le dijo, casi suplicándole.

Arnold levantó una ceja, y él y Growlithe intercambiaron miradas uno con el otro. El cachorro tenía buen ojo para juzgar a la gente y entendió lo que su amo trataba de preguntarle. Asintiendo con la cabeza, eso fue todo lo que Arnold necesitaba.

\- Si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa. Mi mamá ya sabe de mí, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – le dijo.

\- ¿En serio? – El corazón de Laila se aceleró. Por lo visto, no tendría que revivir ese horrible y doloroso recuerdo. – Muchas gracias.

* * *

 _ **Poco después, alrededor del distrito comercial…**_

El trío compuesto por Arnold, Growlithe y Laila caminaba tranquilamente por las calles. Ya había estado cientos de veces por allí, ayudando a su mamá con las compras, así que conocía perfectamente el camino. Solo faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su casa, aunque resultó no ser necesario después de todo. Mientras cruzaban por una calle, Arnold vio a una mujer con una Arcanine a quien inmediatamente reconoció.

\- ¡Hey, mamá, por aquí! – gritó agitando la mano. La mujer y la Arcanine voltearon en su dirección y sonrieron. En cuanto el tráfico se detuvo, cruzaron para ir a saludarlos.

\- Hola, cariño. Qué sorpresa, justo ahora iba de camino a comprar algo para la cena. – dijo la mujer. En eso notó a la niña junto a su hijo. – ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

\- Se llama Laila. Laila, ella es mi mamá.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Laila. – la saludó cortésmente, aunque no pudo evitar notar el estado en que la niña tenía sus ropas.

\- Gusto en conocerla, señora… um… – Laila empezó a tartamudear al darse cuenta de que Arnold no le dijo cómo se llamaba su mamá.

\- Mi nombre es Anna, querida. – le dijo riéndose un poco.

\- Claro, gusto en conocerla, señora Anna. – le dijo.

La mujer sonrió. De primera instancia le pareció una niña simpática, dejando de lado el estado de su ropa. Parecía que no se había bañado o cambiado de ropa en días. Siendo como era ella, el primer pensamiento de Anna sería llevarla a su casa para que pudiera asearse y prestarle algo de ropa limpia, aunque solo tenía la de su hijo. ¿Qué le habría pasado para estar así?

Sin embargo, dicha pregunta fue interrumpida cuando ciertas gentes decidieron anunciarse en ese preciso momento.

\- ¡Atención, gente de Ciudad Hop-Hop-Hop! – gritó una voz masculina por un megáfono. – ¡El Equipo Rocket acaba de llegar al vecindario para llevarse a todos sus Pokémon!

\- ¡Resistirse es inútil! ¡Así que sean buenos ciudadanos y facilítense las cosas! – agregó una segunda voz, esta vez femenina.

Los cinco, Arnold, Laila, Anna y los dos Pokémon caninos se voltearon en la dirección de las voces. Un grupo de unas cuarenta personas, hombres y mujeres con uniformes negros con botas y guantes blancos, y una enorme letra R roja en el pecho, comenzaron a dispersarse por las calles, arrojando Pokébolas para dejar salir a sus Pokémon. Estos incluían Rattatas, Raticates, Zubats, Golbats, y entre algunos había varios Spearows y Fearows de aspecto bastante agresivo. Había dos que destacaban en particular, un hombre de pelo verde azulado y una mujer de pelo rubio-dorado, eran los que sostenían los megáfonos y anunciando su presencia a los cuatro vientos con ellos, parecían ser los líderes. Dejaron salir a un Raticate que se veía más fuerte que los demás, junto con un Drowzee, Primeape, Tentacruel y un Cloyster.

La gente, que conociendo del Equipo Rocket sabía que no eran buenas noticias, decidieron obedecer y empezaron a entregar obedientemente sus Pokébolas, y poco a poco se fueron acercando hacia donde se encontraban Arnold, Laila, Anna, Growlithe y Arcanine.

\- ¡Ustedes! – les dijo uno de los soldados Rocket al verlo. – ¡Devuelvan sus Pokémon a sus Pokébolas y entréguenlos de inmediato!

El soldado cometió un grave error en ese momento, de pensar que el pequeño se dejaría intimidar, o peor todavía, que entregaría a su amigo. Literalmente, no supo que lo golpeó, pues Arnold agarró la Pokébola de su Growlithe y se la lanzó. El soldado ni siquiera vio el brillo en los ojos de su potencial víctima, lo único que supo fue la bola lo golpeó justo en la nariz con fuerza, partiéndosela. Otro de los beneficios de su bloodline era que, además de no fallar el blanco, también podía determinar la fuerza con la cual golpeaba al objetivo al arrojarle algo.

\- ¡No van a llevárselos! – declaró, mientras el resto de los ciudadanos veía con horror como el soldado se tambaleaba y se caía al suelo tras el golpe. Butch lo vio y al ver que alguien trataba de resistirse, decidió darle una lección.

\- Vaya, ¿conque el mocoso quiere pelear? Vamos a usarlo para que sirva de ejemplo. ¡Drowzee, tráelo aquí! – gritó. El Pokémon obedeció y usando Fuerza Psíquica atrapó a Arnold y lo arrastró hacia Butch y Cassidy.

Anna y Laila se quedaron viendo con horror como se llevaban a Arnold, pero la primera en reaccionar fue la niña, con los pensamientos llegándole en sucesión rápida. Este niño le ofreció comida cuando se estaba muriendo de hambre. La ayudó sin conocerla, cuando después de aquel día ella no creía que alguien hiciera eso. Arnold la hizo sonreír por primera vez en semanas, de una manera que le hizo sentir algo raro, pero agradable, en su interior.

No, no podía dejar que lo lastimaran.

\- ¡No se atrevan! – gritó, corriendo hacia ellos para salvar a su amigo.

\- ¡Laila! – gritó Anna. Butch y Cassidy se quedaron viendo a la niña, y la mujer se rio.

\- Miren, otra mocosa que quiere servir de ejemplo. ¡Cloyster, Tentacruel, denle una lección! – gritó Cassidy.

Cloyster y Tentacruel dispararon chorros de agua contra Laila mientras se aproximaba a ellos. El Equipo Rocket y los ciudadanos de Hop-Hop-Hop se quedaron viendo como los ataques se le acercaban y creyeron que eso la detendría. Pero sus quijadas por poco se caen cuando, en lugar de eso, Laila se agachó para esquivar uno de los chorros y saltaba por encima del otro.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamaron Butch y Cassidy en shock.

Entretanto, aunque el resto de la gente no lo supiera, Anna ya tenía una idea de cómo Laila habría esquivado esos ataques tan fácilmente. Tenía que serlo, ella era una de ellos, una bloodliner, igual que su hijo _._

\- ¡Otra vez, esta vez atáquenla todos! – gritó Butch.

Raticate salió disparado con sus dientes cargados de la energía de Híper Colmillo, Drowzee, todavía sujetando a Arnold con Fuerza Psíquica, preparó un Psicorrayo, Primeape salió con sus puños listos para darle con Combate Cercano, y Tentacruel y Cloyster dispararon otra ronda de Pistolas de Agua. Pero ninguno de ellos acertó.

 _-_ "No dejes que aparezca el brillo." – Era lo único en lo que se enfocaba. Usando Detectar constantemente para predecir los ataques y esquivarlos antes que le llegaran. Se mantenía concentrada, si ellos no lo sabían, mantendría su ventaja.

Laila saltó sobre Raticate cuando intentó morderla, haciendo que se tropezara sorprendido. Luego, cuando Primeape trató de golpearla, se deslizó entre sus piernas, y al esquivarlo hizo que Primeape fuera a caerle encima a Raticate, aplastándolo. De pie otra vez, Laila saltó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque de Psicorrayo, que al pasar de largo golpeó a Primeape y Raticate. Esquivando los chorros de agua que le lanzaban Tentacruel y Cloyster, la niña siguió adelante. Ninguno de ellos sabía que estaba utilizando Detectar: por más que lo intentaron, ninguno consiguió acertar. Todos los ciudadanos de Hop-Hop-Hop se quedaban viendo fijamente a la pequeña, que logró llegar hasta donde estaban Butch, Cassidy, Arnold, y más importante, el Drowzee que había atrapado a Arnold con sus poderes. Con un grito, la niña lo pateó tan fuerte como pudo donde más le dolería. Aunque no fue suficiente para noquearlo, sí bastó para que el Pokémon soltara su agarre telekinético en Arnold, dejando a Butch y Cassidy todavía en mayor shock que antes.

\- ¡Arnold! – gritó Laila. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias. – dijo él.

\- ¡No por mucho, mocosos! – gritó Butch. – ¡Drowzee usa…!

Pero no lo dejaron terminar. Un enorme kanji de fuego salió disparado hacia Drowzee, dejándolo noqueado en una explosión. La responsable fue la Arcanine de Anna y su Llamarada, cuya repentina intervención les dio tiempo a los dos niños a alejarse a una distancia segura de Butch y Cassidy.

\- ¡No se atrevan a tocar mi hijo, rufianes! – gritó Anna.

Su Arcanine se le unió rápidamente gruñendo amenazadoramente, pues su cachorro también estaba en el medio y no iba a permitir que le pusieran un dedo encima. Al ver lo que pasaba, uno de los entrenadores, inspirado por el movimiento de resistencia que hicieron Arnold y Laila decidió que no iba a quedarse parado mirando tampoco. Tenía que hacer algo.

\- ¡Magnemite, usa Trueno contra los Voladores! – gritó lanzando su Pokébola. El susodicho Pokémon magnético salió y e hizo caer un enorme rayo encima de varios de los Zubats, noqueándolos al instante.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – gritó su amiga. – ¡No podemos pelear, son el Equipo Rocket!

\- ¡Si esos niños son tan valientes de enfrentárseles, ¿qué hay de nosotros?! – le respondió. Inmediatamente salió al paso gritándoles a todos. – ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Hay más de nosotros que de ellos! ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

\- ¡Es verdad, vamos, hay que hacerles montón! – gritó otro.

Uno tras otro, en cuestión de segundos, la gente empezó a gritar con furia. Entrenador tras entrenador empezaron a sacar a sus Pokémon, y pronto las calles se llenaron de ataques por todas partes contra los soldados, que de pronto se vieron rodeados por una gran turba de ciudadanos enardecidos y Pokémon furiosos. Butch y Cassidy no tardaron en darse cuenta de que esto no estaba entre sus planes.

\- ¡Esto no era lo que teníamos en mente! – le gritó Butch a Cassidy.

En aquel momento, vio como los Rattatas y Raticates caían haciendo una enorme pila. Aunque habían logrado hacer caer unos cuantos, había demasiados de ellos, y sus bajas superaban con mucho a las de los ciudadanos de Hop-Hop-Hop. ¿Cómo iban a salvarse de esa situación?

\- ¡Golbat, Aire Cortante! – gritó uno de los soldados Rocket.

\- ¡Kadabra, Psicorrayo! – le contraatacó uno de los ciudadanos.

\- ¡Graveler, Lanzarrocas! – agregó otro, para proveer apoyo adicional.

Y así, en una lluvia de ataques, especialmente los superefectivos, más y más de los Pokémon del equipo Rocket iban cayendo como moscas uno tras otro. Los ciudadanos de Hop-Hop-Hop sin duda sabían aprovechar su ventaja numérica, y siguieron abusándola a todo lo que podían.

\- ¡Maldición, no podemos ganar! ¡Vámonos con los Pokémon que ya tenemos! – exclamó Cassidy.

Se dispuso a levantar el megáfono para dar la orden de retirada, pero antes de decir nada, vio que Arnold volvía a levantar la Pokébola de su Growlithe y se la arrojaba a la cabeza directo a uno de los soldados que estaban metiendo las Pokébolas de los ciudadanos en bolsas. La bola se curvó rodeando al Golbat del soldado y le pegó en la sien con fuerza haciéndolo caer de lado en el pavimento, mientras su Growlithe atacaba al murciélago para darle tiempo a correr hacia el saco que contenía todas las Pokébolas robadas.

\- ¡Laila! ¡Hay que ir por los que tienen los sacos! – gritó.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Mira para allá! – exclamó Butch.

Cassidy miró en la dirección donde apuntaba su compañero en el crimen, y vio que la niña hizo lo que le dijo su amigo y atacó a otra de los soldados que estaban recogiendo a los Pokémon. Esquivando al Raticate que traía consigo, lo usó de escalón para saltar y se le lanzó directo a la cara, arañándola como si fuera una gata furiosa. La soldado gimoteó de dolor y soltó su saco, que Laila inmediatamente agarró y fue a reunirse con Arnold.

\- ¿Arnold, cómo sabremos a quiénes les pertenecen todos estos?

\- ¡Después nos preocupamos por eso, solo déjalos salir, hay que derrotar al Equipo Rocket!

\- ¡Los niños tienen razón! – exclamó otro de los entrenadores al ver lo que hacían. – ¡Ataquen a los que llevan los sacos, que no escapen!

 _-_ "Maldición." – pensó Cassidy.

Ya era muy tarde para darle vuelta: los ciudadanos se lanzaron contra los soldados que llevaban los sacos, aprovechando que estaban lejos de sus colegas, y en cuestión de segundos todos los Pokémon robados habían sido recuperados. No quedaba de otra, solo alzar el megáfono y decir una sola palabra.

\- ¡RETIRADA! – A esta orden, el resto de los soldados que quedaban en pie obedecieron, y girando sobre sus talones empezaron a correr.

\- ¡Ah no, no lo harán! – gritó otra entrenadora. – ¡Butterfree, amárralos con Disparo de Seda! ¡No dejes que huyan!

Con la superioridad numérica de su lado, los ciudadanos de Hop-Hop-Hop sin perder el tiempo bloquearon todas las rutas de escape de los soldados Rocket. Entre los pocos que lograron escurrirse y escapar estuvieron Butch y Cassidy, pero la mayoría de ellos quedaron hechos una ruina o amarrados en medio de la calle, casi envueltos para regalo una vez que la policía acudió a la escena.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Después que llegaran las autoridades, los soldados Rocket eran metidos en las patrullas esposados (los que no habían quedado amarrados con seda de Butterfree), mientras algunos interrogaban a los presentes para dar un recuento de todos los eventos que habían ocurrido en ese lugar. La Oficial Jenny local en ese momento se encontraba entrevistando a Arnold, Anna y Laila.

\- Déjenme ver si entendí. ¿Fueron ustedes dos los primeros que decidieron enfrentárseles? – les preguntó. Arnold y Laila asintieron al unísono en respuesta.

\- No quería que nos quitaran a Growlithe y Arcanine. – dijo Arnold, mientras los susodichos Pokémon se frotaban afectuosamente contra él.

\- Y yo no quería que lastimaran a mi amigo. – dijo Laila. La pequeña disimuladamente desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.

\- Eso fue muy valiente, y también muy tonto. – les dijo con tono severo la oficial. Los dos niños se quedaron rígidos. – El Equipo Rocket no se convirtió en una organización criminal masiva por ser un montón de debiluchos. – Si algo como esto vuelve a pasar en el futuro, tengan más cuidado, ¿entienden?

Arnold y Laila de nuevo asintieron al unísono, captando el mensaje.

\- Aun así. – La Oficial Jenny cambió a un tono más gentil, mientras sonreía. – Buen trabajo, los dos. Si ustedes no hubieran inspirado a los demás para que se les enfrentaran, se habrían salido con la suya.

Arnold y Laila suspiraron de alivio. La gente los estaba viendo con admiración, pues ellos habían sido los héroes del día. Y pensar que solo eran unos niños.

\- Muy bien, señora, ya puede llevárselos a casa. – le dijo la oficial a Anna. Tomándolos de la mano, Anna se los llevó a ambos, con sus dos canes siguiéndola. Un poco más rápido de lo normal, pues después de un día como ese lo único que quería era descansar. Y tenía algo importante que averiguar.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en casa de Arnold y Anna…**_

Ya de vuelta en su hogar, Arcanine y Growlithe se fueron a dormir casi de inmediato. Laila echó un vistazo al lugar. Se veía realmente acogedor, les estaba muy agradecida por dejarles pasar la noche con ellos. No había dormido en una cama cómoda durante días. Anna cerró la puerta detrás de ella, e hizo lo mismo con las cortinas de las ventanas.

\- Ahora que estamos en privado, Laila, creo que tenemos algunas cosas de qué hablar. – dijo con un tono serio la señora.

Laila se tensó. Había llegado la hora. El corazón se le puso a mil.

\- Por cómo te vi esquivando todos esos ataques antes… no me cabe duda. Tú eres como mi Arnold, ¿verdad? Eres una bloodliner. – le preguntó.

Laila asintió, todavía preocupada, pero la señora al menos no la estaba viendo con miedo o con repudio. Eso era buena señal.

\- Arcanine y yo nos dimos cuenta que tus ropas están algo sucias, y eso me hace pensar que has andado por tu cuenta ya desde hace algún tiempo. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No, señora… no se equivoca. – asintió Laila, adoptando una expresión de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Arnold.

\- Hace unas semanas, fue que descubrí que podía usar el movimiento Detectar. – les respondió. – Pensé que era algo genial y quise mostrárselo a mis padres. Pero me equivoqué…

 _ **Flashback, unas semanas antes…**_

 _\- ¡¿Eres una de esos fenómenos bloodliners?!_

 _Laila no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y viendo. Su padre le gritaba y se apartaba de ella como si fuese una plaga mortal._

 _\- Papi, yo…_

 _\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así, monstruo! – la interrumpió. Ella entonces se volvió hacia su madre._

 _\- Mamá…_

 _\- ¡Aléjate de mí! – gritó también la mujer, alejándose y mirándola de la misma forma._

 _Laila quiso acercárseles, pero su madre agarró un libro pesado del estante y se lo arrojó sin vacilar. Su padre hizo lo mismo con una vasija, pero ella instintivamente usó Detectar para esquivar ambas cosas. Sus padres parecieron aterrarse todavía más cuando vieron el brillo aparecer en sus ojos. No lo podía creer. ¿Estos eran sus padres, que siempre habían sido tan dulces y amables con ella? ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar tan bruscamente?_

 _\- ¡Lárgate de aquí, fenómeno! – le gritó su padre._

 _Laila no tuvo alternativa, corrió hacia la puerta, dejando atrás la casa. Su casa, ya nunca más podría volver. Incluso cuando se alejó, sus padres siguieron arrojándole cosas, pero no había manera de que su habilidad de esquivar le ayudara a escapar de ese dolor que sentía en el pecho, de su corazón devastado por aquellas palabras que le dijeron sus padres. Ya no podía hacer nada, solo correr, y dejar que las lágrimas bajaran a chorros por sus mejillas._

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Empezaron a arrojarme cosas, así que hui. Después de eso, me fui de Celadon y tuve que encontrar comida y agua por mi cuenta. A veces no tuve más alternativa que meterme a granjas para robar algo solo para poder comer. Encontré un río para lavar mi ropa, pero ya ven que no pude hacerlo muy bien. – Terminando su historia, Laila ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar a mares.

\- Laila... – dijo Arnold. Anna se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel, de hacerle eso a su propia hija? ¿Más a una niña que parecía tan dulce como ella, y cuyo único pecado fue nacer con… algo diferente? Pobre pequeña.

\- Por favor, no me obliguen a irme. – les suplicó, ya sin poder parar las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro. – Cuando te conocí, fue la primera vez que sentí que podía confiar en alguien, desde que mis padres me corrieron de la casa. ¡Ni siquiera había podido sonreír desde que me fui de Celadon! Ya no tengo a donde ir. Por favor, no me abandonen. Ya no… no quiero quedarme sola.

Arnold rápidamente la abrazó, dejándola que llorara todo lo que quisiera. Anna hizo lo mismo, sintiendo de pronto que su instinto maternal se volvía más fuerte, solo por el deseo de acoger a esta pequeña, y por dentro deseando poder decirles unas cuantas cosas en la cara a ese par de desgraciados que se atrevieron a echarla de ese modo. No podía entenderlos, ella haría lo que fuera por proteger a su hijo. ¿Qué clase de padres corrían a los suyos solo por algo como eso?

\- No te vamos a abandonar. – dijo Anna. – Puedes quedarte con nosotros todo el tiempo que quieras.

\- ¿Lo prometen? – les preguntó Laila. Esas palabras bastaron para que dejara de llorar por un momento.

\- Lo prometemos. – dijo Arnold.

\- Gracias… muchas gracias…

En ese momento no podía hacer más excepto devolverles el abrazo, y llorar a mares de alegría. Podría haber perdido a una familia, pero acababa de ganar otra. Eso era suficiente.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después…**_

Laila no tardó mucho en adaptarse a su nuevo hogar. Anna primero se aseguró de comprarle algo de ropa nueva, y tenía suerte de tener una habitación de reserva para que pudiese dormir cómoda. Vestida con una blusa blanca, una falda púrpura y una chaqueta rosa, ahora se veía mucho más aseada, y por supuesto más feliz. Uno no se imaginaría que apenas acababa de pasar a formar parte de esa familia. Por supuesto, los trámites legales seguían en curso, pero después de lo que le había ocurrido, sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

\- ¡Dense prisa, niños! ¡El Torneo del Domo de Batalla está a punto de comenzar! – los llamó Anna desde la sala. – ¡Ya traje las botanas!

Arnold y Laila vinieron corriendo a toda prisa a la sala. Anna ya tenía en la mesa tazones con palomitas de maíz, papas fritas, algunos chocolates todavía en sus envoltorios y algo de gaseosa para los pequeños. Ese torneo duraría bastante, y sin duda que les abriría el apetito. Los dos se sentaron cada uno al lado de Anna mientras esperaban a que el torneo comenzara. En menos de un minuto, apareció en televisión Tucker, el As del Domo en persona

\- ¡Saludos a todos los entrenadores y entusiastas de las batallas Pokémon! – se anunció.

Mientras Anna subía el volumen, Arnold y Laila estiraron la mano hacia el tazón de papas fritas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que se rozaran las manos ligeramente. Al hacer contacto, se miraron por un momento, y rápidamente apartaron las manos, sonrojándose. Anna solo pudo sonreír al ver eso. Esa niña, en unos pocos años, tal vez podría llegar a ser una buena nuera. Definitivamente sería perfecta para su Arnold.

\- Sean todas y todos bienvenidos al Domo de Batallas. ¡La instalación donde las batallas se luchan con la pasión de mil soles, y donde los entrenadores y sus Pokémon brillan con la intensidad de diez mil!

Mientras Tucker continuaba con su discurso, la cámara comenzó a enfocar a los dieciséis participantes que iban a competir en el torneo. Arnold y Laila no pudieron evitar notar que dos de ellos tenían un aspecto muy peculiar. Más específicamente, se veían como si fueran versiones mayores de Arnold, uno de ellos hasta tenía las mismas marcas de nacimiento.

\- Oye, Arnold… ¿no crees que esos dos se parecen mucho a ti? – preguntó Laila.

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo él, por dentro admitiendo que sí se le parecían. – ¿Mamá?

Anna tenía una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro. Tanto así que tenía el puñado de palomitas en la mano y no se lo estaba comiendo.

\- Podrían ser… ¿tus medios hermanos? – dijo de manera distraída.

\- ¿Qué? – Arnold y Laila tomaron expresiones confusas simultáneamente. Anna se volteó a ver a su hijo y le habló con seriedad.

\- Tu padre y yo solo nos vimos una vez. – explicó Anna. – Tuvimos… una aventura de una sola noche, no prestes atención a eso, pero nunca más lo volví a ver. Quién sabe, tal vez le haya hecho con las madres de ellos dos.

Arnold y Laila volvieron a ver la televisión, enfocando su atención específicamente en esos dos. Excepto porque uno tenía la piel más pálida y le faltaban las marcas de nacimiento, los dos eran casi idénticos uno con el otro, y por extensión con Arnold. ¿Qué significaba eso?

\- Pero no le des importancia, Arnold. – dijo Anna. – No creo que sea importante. Vamos a disfrutar del torneo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin más que decir, los tres se sentaron a ver el torneo. En el transcurso, supieron que los posibles medios hermanos de Arnold se llamaban Ash y Red. Los dos fueron ganando sus encuentros uno tras otro, pero con estilos de batalla muy opuestos entre sí: Ash era más espontáneo, y Red más pensativo y lógico. Llegaron a la final a enfrentarse uno contra el otro. Red fue el que salió victorioso, pero Ash fue capaz de darle una buena pelea y claramente lo atrapó con la guardia baja gracias a su impredecibilidad.

\- Qué gran torneo. Esas batallas estuvieron increíbles. – comentó Anna. – Niños, ¿me ayudan a lavar los platos?

\- Claro. – dijo Arnold, recogiendo algunos tazones y se los llevaba a la cocina. Mientras lo hacía, Laila se quedó a solas con Anna, y sintió ganas de preguntarle algo.

\- Anna… esos chicos llamados Ash y Red… ¿en serio crees que podrían ser sus medios hermanos?

\- Es posible. – admitió la mujer.

\- ¿Crees que podría haber más de ellos? – presionó Laila.

\- Bueno, si el padre de Arnold tuvo tres hijos, no me sorprendería si dejó más en alguna parte. – respondió Anna. – Pero ya te lo dije, eso no es importante. Ahora vamos.

Recogiendo los platos restantes, Laila y Arnold la ayudaron a lavar los trastes. Mientras lo hacían, Laila no podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Por qué esos dos lucirían tan parecidos a Arnold? ¿Sería posible que realmente fuesen sus medios hermanos como dijo Anna?

\- "Tal vez Anna tenga razón. Tal vez no sea importante, debo estar preocupándome por nada." – pensó mientras miraba hacia el televisor apagado. – "Eso espero."

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, listo con esto el siguiente oneshot. Un pequeño vistazo a otro de los potenciales medios hermanos de Ash. Voy a decir que me agradó la personalidad que le dieron (viendo que en el canon no le vimos nada de caracterización). Pobrecita la niña Laila, otra víctima de padres que la rechazan por ser bloodliner (encima, por una habilidad que es relativamente inofensiva y no causa ningún daño). Pero es bueno saber que a pesar de todo hay padres, o madres en este caso, como Anna y Delia que sin importar nada quieren a sus hijos y los protegen. Qué pena que otros como Belladonna y sus novias no tuvieron la misma fortuna.

OK, terminado con este extra, llegó el momento de decidir cuál será el siguiente. En vista de que este fue relativamente ligero, vamos con uno más intenso para el próximo. Decidí que voy a irme con el de Bill de los 20 Gyarados. Creo que ya es tiempo de que vean los horrores que causó este sujeto, qué fue lo que lo llevó a cometerlos y cómo lo detuvieron (y en menor escala, la razón del por qué se estableció el límite de los seis Pokémon activos). Salido de ese, me quedarán los Interludios de Argenta, Joey, Wally y Erika, los Gaidens de Astrid y el del Campamento de Oak, y el Especial de Navidad. Terminados esos (excepto quizás el último), empezaré además con la traducción del Spin-Off de **Viroro-kun,** "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh", que se ubica en la misma continuidad. Mientras tanto, ahora que salí del proyecto con el que tenía mayor prioridad, podré ponerme más con estos y también con mis otras historias en curso.

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, master master god, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama** y **sonicmanuel.** Trataré de ver si puedo tener el próximo en tres días, pero ya cuando llegue a los más largos, ahí sí tendré que ir con más calma. Nos vemos.


	18. Gaiden de Bill de los 20 Gyarados

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Bill de los 20 Gyarados**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Bill de los 20 Gyarados, el hombre responsable de devastar la zona costera de la región Johto, y cuyas acciones son la razón de que actualmente exista el límite de seis Pokémon activos para los entrenadores. ¿Pero qué lo llevó a cometer tales atrocidades? ¿Por qué asesinó a tantas personas y Pokémon? ¿Y cómo fue detenido?

* * *

 _ **Región de Johto, hace cuarenta años…**_

Una pequeña embarcación pesquera navegaba por la zona marítima cerca de Ciudad Cianwood. Uno de los miembros de su tripulación, un hombre joven que rondaba sus veinticinco años, vestido con una chaqueta impermeable de color amarillo, con cabello rojo y ojos azules, miraba distraídamente hacia el mar.

\- ¡Bill! ¡Deja de holgazanear y vuelve al trabajo! – le gritó su capitán.

Gruñendo, el ahora llamado Bill se unió al resto de la tripulación, ayudándoles a jalar las redes para subir la pesca a la embarcación. Posteriormente, fueron descargando todo en tanques y contenedores, llevándoselo al almacén debajo de la cubierta.

\- ¡Capitán Ahab, con esto tenemos ya la cuota del día! – gritó uno de los de la tripulación.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡A moverse, marineros, hora de volver a la costa!

Con esto, el timonel puso en marcha los motores de la embarcación y se dirigió de vuelta hacia tierra firme. Mientras lo hacía, el miembro de la tripulación, Bill, miraba hacia el horizonte sobre el mar, pensativo. ¿Alguien como él no podría estar destinado a ser algo mejor?

* * *

 _ **Más tarde en los muelles…**_

Terminada la jornada del día, Bill se quedó parado junto al muelle, sin saber qué hacer. Había estado en este trabajo durante varios años, sin llegar más lejos. Mismo lugar, mismo trabajo, día diferente. Frecuentemente se preguntaba si podría llegar a ser alguien. Alguien famoso, como un líder de gimnasio, un miembro del Alto Mando, o inclusive un Campeón regional. Siempre todos le decían que era un don nadie, todos se reían de él. De hecho, en una ocasión en que intentó enlistarse para luchar en la guerra contra la Unión de Guardianes, inmediatamente lo rechazaron soltando unas carcajadas, creyendo que era alguna broma. Que ÉL era una broma.

En aquel momento, el capitán Ahab, y otro de los miembros de la tripulación del barco, llamado Kayaba, se quedaron viendo al "idiota" en el muelle. Se habían habituado a tenerlo como su hazmerreír personal, pero aquel día, inusualmente se sintieron con ganas de hacer algo por él.

\- Oiga, capitán. ¿Qué tal si le hacemos un regalo al idiota? – dijo uno de los miembros, cuyo nombre era Kayaba.

\- ¿Un regalo? ¿Cómo qué sería? – El capitán sonrió.

\- ¿Se acuerda de esa vez que nos preguntó si podría llegar a ser un entrenador famoso? – dijo Kayaba. – Ja, pero el pobre idiota ni siquiera tiene un Pokémon propio.

\- Jaja, es cierto. – se rio el capitán, igual que los otros. – Oh, ya sé lo que estás pensando. Quieres que arreglemos eso, ¿verdad? Que le regalemos un Pokémon.

Kayaba asintió. Inmediatamente todos ellos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el idiota. Aguantándose la risa por el momento, guardándosela para soltarla mucho más después. Esto no tendría precio.

\- ¡Oye, Bill! – lo llamó el capitán. El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio al capitán y al resto de la tripulación aproximándose. – Oye chico, los muchachos y yo estuvimos pensando… una vez dijiste que querías ser entrenador, ¿verdad?

\- Pero no puedes ser entrenador si no tienes Pokémon. – dijo Kayaba con tono burlón.

\- Así que después de discutirlo, ¿qué dices si te regalamos uno? Por algún lado hay que empezar, ¿no? – dijo el capitán.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio, capitán? – preguntó Bill, sospechando del tono del capitán.

\- Bueno, no será el Wailmer que conseguí de mi viejo amigo allá en Hoenn, pero seguro que te puedo conseguir algo que vaya mucho mejor contigo.

El resto de la tripulación se rio entre dientes. Esta sería la mejor de todas sus bromas.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

La casa de Bill no era mucho para presumir: era una cabaña sencilla con un solo dormitorio, y la había heredado de sus padres. Tenía un tanque de agua, que en ese momento iba a serle muy útil, así que había pasado toda la mañana llenándolo. Una vez que terminó, arrojó la Bola Cebo en él, para dejar salir a su nuevo Pokémon.

Todavía podía recordar las caras del capitán y los otros, y sus risas. Se pasaron horas y horas pescando en el muelle, diciendo que atraparían un Pokémon para regalárselo. Y cuando ese común pez rojo mordió el anzuelo, inmediatamente lo capturaron, y el capitán se lo entregó con una enorme y burlona sonrisa.

 _\- "Aquí tienes, muchacho. ¡Es el Pokémon perfecto para ti, un Magikarp! ¡Igual de debilucho e inútil que tú!"_

Fue tan desagradable. Sin embargo, aunque estaba furioso con el capitán y los otros por lo que hicieron, Bill de algún modo sintió algo de empatía por el Magikarp. Se le acercó para hablarle, sintiendo que de alguna manera tal vez podría entenderlo.

\- Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. ¿Sabes por qué los otros te capturaron? – le preguntó. Magikarp se giró para verlo. – Porque todos te consideran un inútil, un debilucho. Como yo.

\- Karp. – El Pokémon asintió. Claro que sabía lo que era que se burlaran de él.

\- Así es. Un Pokémon inútil, para un humano inútil como yo. Todos piensan que soy un don nadie. Soy como el Magikarp de los humanos. Destinado a que todos se burlen de mí por lo inútil que soy…

El Magikarp de los humanos. Un título muy vergonzoso, si alguna vez hubo alguno. Sin embargo, eso hizo que Bill recordase un hecho crucial, y que aunque muchos ya lo supieran, frecuentemente lo olvidaban o lo ignoraban. Magikarp miró hacia arriba, y vio como la cara de su entrenador pasaba de una expresión de miseria, a una sonrisa maligna.

\- Pero claro, todos dicen que los Magikarps son inútiles. – dijo Bill. – Y lo son, hasta el día en que se convierten en el poderoso Gyarados, ¿no es así, amigo mío?

Magikarp asintió, adoptando la misma expresión de Bill. Gyarados, uno de los Pokémon más temidos en todo el mundo. Gyarados, un Pokémon capaz de acabar con civilizaciones enteras en un solo día, y muchas veces lo habían hecho a lo largo de la historia. Si él era el Magikarp de los humanos… ¿por qué no podría convertirse en el Gyarados de los humanos?

\- Dime, amigo. – le dijo Bill. – ¿Quieres unirte a mí, para vengarnos juntos de todos los que se atrevieron a reírse de nosotros?

Su primer Pokémon asintió emocionado. Un día que se veía lejano, pero lo esperaría pacientemente.

* * *

 _ **Pasando los días…**_

Como era de esperarse, la noticia de que Bill tenía ahora su propio Pokémon se esparció por todo el muelle como el fuego. Y todos estaban de acuerdo en algo: eran tal para cual.

\- ¡Hey Bill! ¡Escuché que te dieron un Pokémon perfecto! – se rio un tendero.

\- ¡Tú y ese Magikarp son idénticos! – le dijo un tripulante de otro barco.

Bill los ignoró por el momento. Haría su trabajo como todos los días, teniendo que soportar cómo seguían riéndose de él. Pero claro, estaban tan ocupados con sus carcajadas, que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente. Que se rieran mientras pudieran. Cuando pusiera en marcha su plan, él sería quien reiría al último.

Un fin de semana fuera del trabajo, Bill se fue de Ciudad Cianwood, llevando consigo varias Bolas de Red. Para que su plan funcionara, él y Magikarp necesitarían muchos más reclutas, y tenía que hacerlo en secreto. Al llegar a un río, dejó salir a su Magikarp, diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer. En un lugar como ese, tenía que haber muchos más. Muchos de los cuales todos se burlaban por ser débiles e inútiles, y que seguramente querrían unirse a ellos en su venganza. Magikarp se sumergió, y Bill se quedó esperándolo. Después de unos minutos, volvió con otro Magikarp.

\- Muy bien hecho. – dijo Bill. – Ahora ve y busca más amigos.

Magikarp volvió a sumergirse. De nuevo, volvió con otro, y otro más, y más, hasta traer un total de veinte de ellos. Decidiendo que era suficiente, decidió hablarles.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Bill Kidd. ¿Saben que la mayoría de los humanos piensan que ustedes son unos inútiles? Díganme, ¿acaso otros Pokémon también se burlan de ustedes? – Todos los Magikarp asintieron. – Ya veo. Pues déjenme decirles, yo comparto su dolor. Mi gente, todos ellos, también piensan que soy un inútil. Dicen que un Magikarp es el Pokémon perfecto para mí, para que seamos inútiles juntos.

El discurso de Bill captó la atención de todos. Claro que sabían lo que se sentía.

\- Pero los Magikarps, a los que todos consideran inútiles, tienen mucho potencial. – continuó Bill. - Magikarp puede evolucionar en uno de los Pokémon más poderosos del mundo, Gyarados. Todos, humanos y Pokémon por igual, lo saben, y aun así continúan ignorándonos y burlándose de nosotros.

Todos los Magikarps presentes empezaron a salpicar estando de acuerdo.

\- Pero tienen razón en una cosa. Si yo soy el Magikarp de los humanos, quiere decir que tengo el potencial para convertirme en el Gyarados de los humanos. - concluyó Bill dando una sonrisa maligna, que rápidamente todos los Magikarps imitaron. – Así que les pregunto, ¿Quiénes de ustedes quieren unirse a nosotros? ¿Quién quiere hacer pagar a todos por reírse de nosotros, por ignorarnos y por burlarse de nuestro potencial?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente. Bill sonrió y cogió todas las Bolas de Red que traía consigo, y comenzó a capturarlos uno tras otro. Diecinueve nuevos reclutas. Contando al primero, esos eran veinte. Veinte Magikarps ahora, y veinte futuros poderosos Gyarados. De inmediato, los dejó salir a todos, y con voz furiosa gritó:

\- ¡Nos volveremos más fuertes juntos, y empezaremos hoy mismo!

* * *

 _ **Pasando el tiempo…**_

El entrenamiento comenzó con cosas pequeñas, desde abajo. Cada fin de semana, Bill salía de la ciudad para ponerlos a ejercitar en secreto, lejos de donde nadie pudiera verlos. Los Magikarps comenzaron a nadar contra corrientes fuertes, fortaleciendo sus músculos para poder hacer un ataque de Embestida que fuera decente. Bill también empezó a ejercitarse para hacerse más fuerte junto con sus Pokémon: haciendo flexiones, levantando rocas pesadas, y ocasionalmente nadando junto con sus Magikarps. Para coordinar mejor su entrenamiento, decidió llamarlos por el orden en el que los capturó: Número 1, Número 2, y así sucesivamente.

Transcurrieron semanas, Bill y sus Magikarp se sumergían tan profundo en el río como podían, mientras él entrenaba para aguantar la respiración. Número 7 y Número 13 vieron una especie de brillo cerca de ellos, y sintiéndose atraídos, se dirigieron a verlo. Número 3 y Número 4 también lo notaron, y haciéndole un gesto a Bill, le indicaron que los siguieran. El brillo provenía de una extraña piedra semi enterrada, y de inmediato la sacó. Saliendo a la superficie a toda prisa, le echó un vistazo en cuanto pudo respirar de nuevo.

\- Ahora, ¿qué se supone que es esto? – preguntó Bill. – ¿Alguno de ustedes lo sabe?

Ninguno de los Magikarps lo sabía, pero era como si los estuviese llamando o algo así. Parecía irradiar una especie de energía, un poder misterioso. Decidiendo descansar un poco, los dejó que hicieran lo que querían por el momento, mientras se quedaba sentado en la orilla junto a Número 1, pensando en qué podría ser esta piedra.

De algo estaba seguro: los Magikarps parecieron sentir una conexión con esta piedra. Bill conocía de ciertos objetos capaces de aumentar el poder de los Pokémon, como una Bola Luminosa para los Pikachus. Pero esto no parecía ser igual. Era… diferente. De repente, un Beedrill solitario pasó volando cerca de donde estaban, y de repente se acordó de algo. Una historia que escuchó una vez de un marinero de Kanto. Hablaba acerca de que, hacía mucho tiempo, hubo una mujer ninja cuyo compañero Pokémon era un Beedrill. Pero no cualquier Beedrill. Aparentemente, ella y su Pokémon tenían un lazo especial, que se manifestaba con ayuda de unas piedras especiales, que les permitía alcanzar un potencial mayor de lo imaginable.

Unas piedras especiales. Así era como llamaban a las Mega Piedras. Estaban la Piedra Activadora, que la llevaba el entrenador, y la Mega Piedra como tal, que la llevaba el Pokémon. También se sabía que no todas las especies eran capaces de esto, y que una piedra compatible con una especie no servía con las demás.

\- Magikarp. – dijo Número 1, señalando la piedra en la mano Bill.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo, que esta es la Mega Piedra de Gyarados? – sonrió Bill.

\- ¡Karp! – Número 1 salpicó, haciéndole ver que sí, lo era. Si no se equivocaba, se llamaría "Gyaradosita". Bill la miró con interés. Él no tenía una piedra activadora, pero si podían encontrar una… la destrucción que causarían sería todavía mayor.

* * *

 _ **Más tiempo después…**_

Las semanas se volvieron meses, y su entrenamiento empezó a rendir su fruto. Número 1, Número 9 y Número 17 fueron los primeros en evolucionar. Bill los vio con satisfacción, pero sabía que no podían dormirse en sus laureles. Ahora que habían evolucionado, el siguiente paso era enseñarles movimientos poderosos. El resto de los Magikarps restantes siguieron entrenando para no quedarse atrás, al igual que su amo.

El progreso era lento, pero constante. Los Magikarps restantes fueron evolucionando uno tras otro, convirtiéndose de pequeños e inofensivos pescaditos en enormes y poderosos leviatanes del mar. Cuando Número 19 finalmente alcanzó su evolución, Bill miró maravillado a sus veinte Gyarados. Lo habían conseguido.

\- Excelente trabajo, todos ustedes. – les dijo. Los Gyarados rugieron mientras asentían. – Lanzaremos nuestro primer ataque en el aniversario del día que Número 1 y yo nos conocimos. Para eso faltan tres meses. Pero es tiempo más que suficiente para volvernos más fuertes.

Los Gyarados volvieron a rugir. Sin duda que no podían espera a que llegara ese día.

\- Por supuesto, no hará daño si hacemos una prueba ahora mismo, para ver qué tan lejos hemos llegado. – sonrió Bill. – Aquí no hay quien nos vea, después de todo. ¿Número 1?

El aludido avanzó y esperó la orden de su amo.

\- ¡Apunta hacia el cielo y dispara el Hiperrayo más potente que puedas!

El Gyarados obedeció, irguiéndose y apuntando con la quijada mientras empezaba a cargar energía. Una poderosa columna de energía naranja salió disparada hacia la atmósfera. Bill gritó triunfante, sintiendo ese éxtasis al ver el poder del ataque explotar en el cielo. Los demás Gyarados rugieron en excitación, compartiendo la sensación.

* * *

 _ **Tres meses después…**_

El día finalmente había llegado. La tripulación estaba preparando su embarcación para salir al mar a hacer su pesca rutinaria. Pobres idiotas, no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba.

\- Kayaba, ¿qué crees que ha estado haciendo Bill? – dijo uno de los tripulantes. – ¿No has notado que se suele ir de la ciudad todos los fines de semana?

\- Seguro se va a lloriquear por ahí. – respondió Kayaba. – Lo ha estado haciendo desde que le regalamos ese Magikarp.

\- ¿Estaban hablando de mí? – preguntó Bill mientras subía al barco.

\- Je, no, ¿cómo crees? – respondió Kayaba. – Nah, qué importa. Seguro has estado yendo a lloriquear todos los fines de semana desde que te dimos aquel Magikarp, ¿verdad?

Kayaba y el otro tripulante se fueron, todavía riéndose. Bill no dijo nada en ese momento. No podía arruinarlo. Tenía que ser paciente. Hoy era el día, había esperado un año entero. Mejor dejarlos reírse ahora, así sería mucho más dulce. Los tenía a todos esperando en el punto acordado. En solo unas horas… él sería quien se riera al último _._

…

La embarcación salió hacia el mar y la tripulación hizo su trabajo como de costumbre. Hasta el propio Bill, incluso. Pero ese sería su último día en ese maldito empleo mal pagado donde todos se burlaban de él. Que disfrutaran la tranquilidad que les quedaba.

 _ **¡CRUNCH!**_

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – exclamó el Capitán Ahab, al sentir el sacudón de la embarcación.

\- ¡Capitán! – gritó Kayaba, llegando desde debajo de la cubierta. - ¡Tenemos una vía de agua, algo acaba de perforar el casco!

\- ¡Todo mundo a los botes…!

\- ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR! – Un poderoso rugido interrumpió al capitán, mientras un imponente Gyarados aparecía frente a ellos. Inmediatamente, todos se quedaron paralizados del terror. Todos, excepto uno.

\- Ah, Número 1, justo a tiempo. – dijo, aproximándosele. Este se inclinó y dejó que su amo le diera unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

\- Bill… ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó un confundido Kayaba.

\- ¡Explícate! – exigió saber el Capitán Ahab, aunque no creía que le fuera a gustar la respuesta.

\- Me sorprende, capitán. – dijo Bill. – ¿No reconoce al Magikarp que me dio hace un año? Porque él sí lo recuerda muy bien a usted.

La quijada del capitán, y las de todos los de la tripulación se cayeron hasta el suelo. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Inmediatamente, todos sintieron un enorme arrepentimiento de haber hecho esa broma, y más todavía cuando Bill se montó en la cabeza de Número 1 y se irguió de nuevo. Antes todos lo miraban por encima del hombro. Ahora, era él quien los miraba desde arriba. Qué bien se sentía eso.

\- Se rieron de nosotros. Nos llamaron inútiles, debiluchos. Pero díganme, ¿se pueden reír de nosotros ahora? Adelante, los reto. – dijo Bill.

Un solo Gyarados era aterrador, así que no había manera de imaginar cómo se sentiría la tripulación al ver que salieron, uno a uno, otros diecinueve de ellos a la superficie, rodeando la embarcación. El Capitán Ahab, Kayaba, y el resto de la tripulación estaban demasiado asustados para decir nada. No querían provocar a Bill o a sus Gyarados para que los atacaran. Se mantuvieron en silencio, como si pensaran en suplicar por sus vidas. Pero aunque así fuera, ya sus destinos estaban sellados. Lo único, era decidir, ¿cómo hacérselos caer? Un Hiperrayo los mataría demasiado rápido. Tenían que sufrir. Quería que sintieran dolor, desesperación, matarlos lenta y dolorosamente.

\- ¡Número 2, Número 8 y Número 15, Lanzallamas!

Dicho y hecho, los tres Gyarados aludidos lanzaron unos potentes chorros de fuego encima de todo el bote. En medio de los gritos de dolor mientras eran calcinados vivos, Bill ni siquiera les dio oportunidad de suplicar por piedad. Al cesar el ataque, observó lo que quedaba: solo un olor a carne quemada y un montón de cadáveres calcinados encima de lo que quedaba del bote. Se sintió satisfecho con los resultados.

\- Así se hace. La primera parte está completada. Y ahora, es que comienza la verdadera diversión.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la costa de Ciudad Cianwood…**_

Un oficial de la guardia costera se encontraba patrullando el área cuando su Pidgey notó algo raro en el horizonte. El pájaro empezó a graznar, tratando de llamar su atención y señalando hacia el mar. Un pequeño punto venía acercándose. Tomó sus binoculares para ver lo que era, y se dio cuenta que era un hombre. Pero no cualquier hombre. Y más todavía, parecía que venía acercándose rápidamente, flotando sobre la superficie del agua.

\- ¿Ese es Bill? – se preguntó una vez que lo pudo ver con claridad.

El guardia se fue acercando al borde, y varias otras personas que se encontraban en el muelle también se percataron de su presencia, y se acercaron curiosos a ver. Bill llegó hasta el borde del muelle. Lo único que podían ver era que tal vez estaba surfeando encima de un Pokémon, esa era la única explicación lógica. El guardia se le aproximó, pues por ahora tenía preguntas más urgentes por hacerle.

\- ¡Bill! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Y dónde está el resto de la tripulación? – le preguntó. Bill ignoró la pregunta, y replicó con la suya.

\- ¿Recuerdan acaso cómo se rieron de nosotros?

La gente empezó a intercambiar miradas confusas. ¿Estaría hablando de cuando se rieron de él en la oficina de reclutamiento? Pero había dicho "nosotros", ¿de quién más estaría hablando? Es decir que no era solo de él. ¿Tendría algo que ver con la broma del Magikarp?

\- ¿No? Pues para que lo sepan, no nos gustó.

Al ver que nadie respondía, chasqueó los dedos, y entonces Número 1 se reveló, alzándose frente a los ciudadanos de Cianwood. Algunos empezaron a sospechar (acertadamente) que este Gyarados era el mismo Magikarp que Bill consiguió hacía un año. La gente empezó a retroceder, de pronto empezando a sospechar qué le pasó a la tripulación, y temiendo ser los siguientes en sufrir un destino similar.

\- ¡Todos estos años, todos ustedes se han reído de nosotros! ¡Incluso esta mañana, todavía seguían haciéndolo! – les gritó furioso. El guardia inmediatamente agarró su radio.

\- ¡Llamada de emergencia desde el puerto! ¡Bill Kidd tiene consigo un Gyarados, necesitamos que traigan Pokémon Eléctricos, deprisa!

\- ¡Número Cinco! ¡Usa Triturar en ese hombre! – exclamó Bill señalando al guardia.

Los presentes se horrorizaron todavía más cuando un segundo Gyarados emergió, y se lanzó contra el guardia, con sus colmillos cargados de energía oscura. De un solo bocado, se devoró al guardia, a su Pidgey, y a muchos otros que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar por allí cerca en aquel momento. Todo en una fracción de segundo. La gente comenzó a correr en pánico mientras los Gyarados se iban revelando uno tras otro. El ejército de leviatanes rápidamente se alineó en el puerto.

\- T-tiene… veinte Gyarados… – murmuró un ciudadano aterrorizado, que se detuvo a contarlos.

\- ¡Esperamos un año entero por este día! – continuó gritando Bill. – ¡Se rieron de nosotros por ser Magikarps! ¡Pero mírennos ahora, nos hicimos más fuertes juntos y evolucionamos! ¡Y todos ustedes lo van a pagar!

Los Gyarados empezaron a cargar sus ataques de Hiperrayo.

\- ¡FUEGO!

Una lluvia de rayos de energía cayó sin piedad sobre todo el puerto, y la gente que se encontraba allí, muy pocos de los cuales alcanzaron siquiera a gritar de terror antes de ser silenciados por los devastadores ataques. Incontables personas y Pokémon murieron aquel día. Pero eso no era más que el comienzo. Esto marcaría el inicio de su reinado de terror. Ya la gente no se reiría de él. Ahora, todos temblarían al pronunciar su nombre. Primero el puerto, después, el resto de la ciudad. Era hora de poner el ejemplo.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Olivine, algún tiempo después…**_

 ***¡CIUDAD CIANWOOD TOTALMENTE DESTRUIDA! ¡VÍCTIMAS INCALCULABLES!***

 ***¡ALDEAS COSTERAS DEVASTADAS! ¡SOBREVIVIENTES DECLARAN QUE EL RESPONSABLE SE HACE LLAMAR BILL KIDD!***

 ***¿DÓNDE ATACARÁ AHORA BILL DE LOS VEINTE GYARADOS?***

Estos eran los únicos titulares que podía ver en los periódicos una de las Enfermeras Joy de Ciudad Olivine. Y desde luego, estaban las conversaciones que podía escuchar en su camino hacia el Centro Pokémon luego de ir por provisiones. Desde luego, la gente no hablaba de otra cosa.

\- Tres cuartos de Ciudad Cianwood quedaron totalmente destruidos. Es increíble.

\- Dice el artículo que cuando las autoridades intentaron detenerlos, todos terminaron muertos o heridos de gravedad. Ese Bill y sus veinte Gyarados son un verdadero terror.

\- Dice aquí que uno solo de sus Gyarados mató a veinticuatro personas y a un Pidgey, ¡de una sola mordida!

\- Muy pocos entrenadores considerarían siquiera intentar criar a un Gyarados, considerando que estadísticamente son los Pokémon más propensos a matar a sus entrenadores. ¿Cómo diablos hizo este sujeto para tener a veinte de ellos y que lo obedezcan?

El único tema de conversación de la gente eran los recientes incidentes y su perpetrador. La gente había empezado a llamarlo "Bill de los Veinte Gyarados", pues no había mejor forma de identificarlo que por esa veintena de monstruos marinos que comandaba, dejando destrucción y muerte a su paso. Ahora empezaban a vivir con miedo de ser los siguientes en su lista.

* * *

 _ **En una aldea en ruinas…**_

Bill se encontraba leyendo un periódico, mientras comía parte del botín que sacó de una casa, luego de haber devastado todo el lugar junto con sus Gyarados. Ahora traía puesto un abrigo negro, del que se apropió tras quitárselo a un oficial que trató de detenerlo, lo llevaba como trofeo.

\- Miren esto. Así que empezaron a llamarme "Bill de los Veinte Gyarados". – dijo. – Eso los conecta a todos ustedes conmigo. Me gusta.

Todos ellos sonrieron. Podían ser unos monstruos sedientos de sangre, pero su amo siempre los trataba de maravilla. Harían lo que fuera por él.

\- ¿Oh? Oye, Número 5, ¿recuerdas cuando mataste a ese guardia y a varios otros de una sola mordida? – dijo Bill, leyendo más en profundidad el artículo. Número 5 asintió. Por supuesto que recordaba esa dramática introducción ante el mundo. – ¡Según dice aquí, rompiste el récord anterior de más muertes por una sola mordida de Gyarados! ¡Veinticuatro personas y un Pidgey, felicidades!

Número 5 se emocionó con el halago. Bill decidió seguir leyendo, deteniéndose en el siguiente encabezado. Específicamente el de "¿Dónde atacará ahora Bill de los Veinte Gyarados?". Qué buena pregunta. ¿Dónde deberían ir? Bill se detuvo a pensar, mientras sus Gyarados seguían haciendo sus propias cosas, y decidió consultar el mapa.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Estamos muy cerca de Ciudad Olivine! ¡Ahí es donde atacaremos!

Los Gyarados rugieron estando de acuerdo. Tenían muchas ganas de seguir causando alboroto.

* * *

 _ **A varias millas de la costa de Ciudad Olivine…**_

Bill se iba aproximando hacia el puerto de Ciudad Olivine City. A través de sus binoculares robados pudo ver que al parecer se estaban preparando para su llegada, pues tenían un montón de Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico en guardia, patrullando por todo el lugar. Sí claro, como si eso los fuera a detener.

\- No creo que se hayan dado de nuestra presencia todavía. Vamos a atacarlos por sorpresa. Preparen sus Hiperrayos. Dispárenlos en cuanto estén listos. – les ordenó, sonriendo malignamente.

Los Gyarados comenzaron a acumular energía en sus bocas, preparados para lanzar fuego a discreción.

Uno de los Flaaffys asignados a vigilar la ciudad, en el caso de que Bill fuera a aparecerse, se encontraba patrullando el área. Paró las orejas en cuanto oyó un ruido, como una especie de rugido y de algo que se aproximaba por el aire. Al darse la vuelta, alcanzó a divisar una luz que se aproximaba, y un segundo después, fue alcanzado por un Hiperrayo. Varios de los otros Pokémon salieron a ver lo que pasó, solo para terminar sufriendo el mismo destino.

Oyendo los gritos y los ruidos de explosiones, la Enfermera Joy que estaba en turno salió para ver lo que estaba pasando. Grave error, pues en cuanto llegó a la costa, uno de los Gyarados de Bill la vio, y también su amo.

\- ¡Número 16, usa Terremoto! – ordenó Bill.

El Gyarados obedeció sin tardar, azotando su masiva cola en el suelo. Grietas enormes comenzaron a aparecer, avanzando rápidamente hacia la indefensa enfermera. La pobre mujer giró sobre sus talones y trató de salir corriendo, pero no pudo escapar: la tierra se abrió bajo sus pies y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gritar de desesperación, mientras caía hacia su muerte a través de la grieta que se abrió.

* * *

 _ **Algún tiempo después…**_

 ***¡ATAQUE A CIUDAD OLIVINE! ¡BILL DE LOS VEINTE GYARADOS SIGUE SUELTO!**

 **¡CONVOCADA REUNIÓN POR EMERGENCIA NACIONAL!***

Estos eran los titulares del momento. El ataque a Ciudad Olivine había sido el peor incidente hasta entonces, y ya estaba claro que tenían que tomar el asunto con seriedad y aplicar medidas drásticas. Uno de los presentes en la reunión, era el representante de Olivine, que había sobrevivido al ataque de milagro, pero no sin haber perdido un brazo.

\- ¿Cómo demonios vamos a vencer a este sujeto? – exclamó dicho representante. – ¡Teníamos cientos de Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico vigilando el puerto, y al final todos fueron aniquilados!

Otro de los participantes de la reunión, era un hombre de pelo rubio con ojos cafés. Traía puesto un chaleco sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto un tatuaje con forma de rayo en su hombro. Su nombre era Denki Tekina, y era un especialista en Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico del Alto Mando de Johto.

\- ¿En qué nivel estaban? – le preguntó. El representante desvió ligeramente la mirada.

\- No estoy seguro. Todos fueron voluntarios. – admitió.

\- Por Arceus, ¿en serio creyeron que una ventaja por tipo era todo lo que necesitaban? – exclamó Denki. – Si eso fuera así, los especialistas en tipo como yo seríamos demasiado fáciles de vencer, ¡y nadie tendría por qué temerles a los Gyarados en primer lugar!

\- Entiendo… – dijo el representante de Olivine. Ahora tenía cargo de conciencia por permitir que tantas personas y Pokémon se ofrecieran de ese modo, solo para terminar muriendo brutalmente.

\- Esto no quiere decir que no deberíamos aprovechar cualquier ventaja que podamos usar. Todos sabemos que los Gyarados poseen una debilidad natural a los ataques eléctricos, así que, al menos en papel, esa debería ser la parte crucial del plan para derrotar a Bill.

Esta vez, el que habló fue un militar, el General Javelin. Ya entrado en sus años, sus ojos mostraban la clara chispa de la experiencia en combate. En su uniforme militar portaba sus cuatro estrellas, y llevaba un medallón con una piedra muy extraña colgando del cuello.

\- Lo sé, pero no podemos depender completamente de eso. – dijo Denki. Siempre le decía eso a cualquier retador que venía contra él con un tipo Tierra. – Lo que tenemos que hacer, es prepararle una trampa Bill. Tenemos que tomarlo por sorpresa antes de lanzarles nuestros ataques más fuertes a sus Gyarados. Quizás no podamos matarlos a todos de una vez, pero si mantenemos la presión, podremos evitar que se recuperen.

\- Siguiendo el patrón de movimientos de Bill, creemos saber cuál será su siguiente destino. – dijo un analista militar, mostrando un mapa donde una línea trazaba los avistamientos de Bill y sus Gyarados. – Como podemos ver aquí, está siguiendo la costa, y sus ataques han sido a cada asentamiento cerca del mar con el que se topa. Siguiendo este curso, Ciudad Goldenrod será su siguiente parada.

\- Ya empezamos con las evacuaciones desde ayer. – dijo el representante de Goldenrod. – Dentro de poco la ciudad debería estar vacía de civiles. Hagan lo que sea necesario para detener a Bill y a sus veinte Gyarados. Si tienen que destruir algunos edificios, no puedo decir que eso me alegre, pero lo entenderé. Y de todos modos no creo que el tipo se corte en destruirlos él mismo.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, tenderemos una emboscada en Goldenrod. – concluyó Javelin. – ¿Qué reportes tienen de los movimientos que conocen sus Gyarados?

El analista se puso a ver las notas. Lo único de lo que estaban totalmente seguros era que todos y cada uno conocían Hiperrayo. Ya que nadie excepto Bill podía distinguir a sus Gyarados individualmente, era muy difícil asociar algún ataque con cada uno en específico. De lo que habían podido encontrar, el que llamaba Número 1, parecía tener un Hiperrayo mucho más poderoso que ninguno de los demás, y el que llamaba Número 5, utilizó Triturar para devorar a sus presas. Varios supervivientes reportaron haber visto Lanzallamas, Terremoto, Colmillo de Hielo, Aqua Cola, Ciclón, Trueno, Escaldar, Giga Impacto y Arremeter.

\- Esto es todo lo que nos pudieron decir los sobrevivientes. Tengan en cuenta que la mayoría de ellos estaban más preocupados con escapar para salvar sus vidas que averiguar con qué movimientos los estaban atacando. No hay forma de saber qué otros movimientos podrían tener en su arsenal todos esos Gyarados.

\- Cualquier información que podamos conseguir es valiosa. – dijo el General Javelin. – En todo caso, lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder. Ahora, lo siguiente es discutir los planes para la emboscada…

* * *

 _ **Varios días después, en Ciudad Goldenrod…**_

La milicia ya había colocado su trampa, y estaban preparados para la emboscada. La tensión se sentía en el aire. Denki Tekina y el General Javelin se encontraban esperando en el puerto, ocultos de la vista. Habían colocado explosivos de alto poder por todo el puerto, con la intención de atraer a Bill y a sus veinte Gyarados hacia ellas para causar tanto daño como fuera posible. Si sobrevivían a esto, tendrían que moverse y terminar el trabajo personalmente. Los dos Kingdras de Javelin se encontraban esperando en el mar, en caso de que Bill tratase de llegar desde debajo de la superficie. Los Kingdras tenían unos dispositivos que podrían usar para detonar los explosivos manualmente, en caso de que ese fuera el caso.

Varios soldados hacían rondas de patrullas por todo Goldenrod, por si todavía quedaban algunos civiles que no hubiesen sido evacuados a tiempo, o algún oportunista que tratara de aprovechar el inminente caos para saquear algún botín fácil. Uno de los grupos asignados se encontró con un hombre solitario con un gran abrigo negro.

\- Comando central, aquí el equipo 12 reportándose. Encontramos a un hombre, vamos a escoltarlo fuera de la ciudad.

\- _Copiado. Manténgannos informados. –_ respondió el comando central.

\- Oye tú. – lo llamó el líder del equipo. – Este lugar no es seguro. Por favor acompáñanos.

Fue entonces que el sujeto se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos de pronto se fijaron en el líder del equipo, como si lo reconociera.

\- Tú… – le dijo. – ¡Tú fuiste el que se rio de mí en la oficina de reclutamiento!

El líder del escuadrón en ese momento se acordó vagamente de haberse reído de un sujeto que intentó unirse al ejército y fue rechazado por no tener las aptitudes físicas con una sola mirada. Ni se molestó en ver su nombre en la aplicación en ese momento. La realización lo golpeó cuando el hombre abrió su abrigo para revelar una Bola Cebo y diecinueve Bolas de Red, agarrando cuatro de estas últimas.

\- ¡Número 6, Número 10, Número 14 y Número 18! ¡Atactrueno, fríanlos a todos!

…

Apenas unos minutos después, el radio de Javelin comenzó a sonar de emergencia. Al responder, las voces empezaron a sonar frenéticas.

 _\- ¡General! ¡Bill ya está dentro de la ciudad! ¡Esta vez vinieron por tierra, y ya aniquilaron al equipo 12 completo!_

\- "¡Maldición!" – pensó Javelin, luego en voz alta hacia su radio. – ¡Entendido, vamos para allá de inmediado! ¡Kingdras! – A este llamado, sus dos Pokémon dragones volvieron a surgir. – Ustedes dos permanezcan aquí, estén listos para detonar las minas en caso de que se aproximen al puerto. ¡El resto de ustedes, muévanse a la ciudad! ¡Tenemos que detener a Bill, ahora mismo!

\- ¡SÍ SEÑOR! – corearon todos.

Y sin perder tiempo, todos echaron a correr hacia la zona de la ciudad. No sería muy difícil encontrarlo, todo lo que tenían que hacer era seguir al caos.

…

Como era de esperarse, no tardaron mucho en dar con Bill, montado en uno de sus Gyarados mientras les daba órdenes. Javelin, Denki y los soldados dejaron salir todos los Pokémon que tenían. Denki había traído un equipo compuesto de un Ampharos, un Raichu, un Magnezone, un Electivire, un Jolteon y un Electrode. Javelin dejó salir a tres Dragonites, un Charizard, un Aerodactyl y otro Ampharos, el cual a diferencia del de Denki llevaba un sujetador en el cuello con una misteriosa piedra. Los soldados liberaron a sus propios Pokémon, y el lugar se convirtió en una literal zona de guerra de tormentas eléctricas.

En medio del ataque, Bill se percató de la piedra que llevaba el Ampharos de Javelin, y no se le escapó la similitud que tenía con la Gyaradosita que encontraron casi un año antes, cuando estaban comenzando a entrenar. Cuando Javelin decidió utilizarla, empezando a emitir una luz brillante, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas, al ver que estaba reaccionando con la piedra que llevaba en el medallón el general.

\- ¡Eso es… Mega-Evolución! – gritó Bill. Se volteó hacia el Gyarados en el que estaba montado. – ¡Número 1, Giga Impacto contra ese Ampharos, ahora!

Envuelto en una energía amarilla y púrpura, Número 1 se lanzó contra el Ampharos de Javelin, antes de que este completara su transformación. Denki, los soldados y sus Pokémon trataron de detenerlo, pero Número 1 fue demasiado rápido, y sacó volando a Ampharos con un solo golpe. Bill se bajó solo por un momento para atacar a Javelin, que en ese momento estaba en shock de ver atacado a su Pokémon, y dándole un puñetazo en la cara le arrancó el medallón donde tenía su Piedra Activadora. Javelin no se dio cuenta hasta que Bill volvió a montarse en Número 1, y sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo la Gyaradosita.

\- ¡Por fin, tenemos lo que necesitamos para nuestra propia Mega Evolución!

\- ¡No se lo permitan! – gritó Denki, horrorizado ante la mera idea de un Mega Gyarados. – ¡Dispárenles todo lo que tengan!

Todos los Pokémon obedecieron, pero los demás Gyarados formaron una barrera protectora entre ellos y Bill, interceptando todos los ataques.

\- Llegó la hora de ver qué tan fuerte es nuestro lazo. – dijo Bill, dándole la Gyaradosita a Número 1. – Estuvimos juntos cuando todos se reían de nosotros. Nos hicimos más fuertes juntos. ¡Tú fuiste mi primer amigo de verdad! ¡Juntos, vamos a destruir a este mundo que se burló de nosotros!

La Piedra Activadora robada comenzó a brillar, haciendo resonar la Gyaradosite. Número 1 se vio envuelto en una luz brillante, y al disminuirse, su forma había cambiado. Sus bigotes eran más largos, varias partes de su cuerpo tenían ahora escamas negras y rojas, y sus aletas eran más grandes.

\- Un Mega Gyarados… – murmuró un soldado.

\- No tenía idea de que fuera posible. – dijo otro.

\- ¡Estamos perdidos! – exclamó otro en desesperación.

\- ¡No pierdan la compostura! – les ordenó Javelin. – ¡No olviden que son soldados! ¡Recuerden que la gente cuenta con nosotros para protegerlos!

\- ¡Y recuerden esto! – agregó Denki. – ¡Un buen entrenador siempre puede adaptarse incluso a las situaciones más desfavorables!

Las palabras del general y de Denki sirvieron para levantarles los ánimos. Tenían que pelear, no podían dejarse intimidar. Se habían prometido que detendrían a Bill y a sus Gyarados, y lo cumplirían, así fuera lo último que hicieran.

…

La batalla se volvía cada vez más furiosa por toda la ciudad. A pesar de la ventaja numérica en comparación con los Gyarados, el entrenamiento que habían llevado a cabo los había vuelto de los especímenes más fuertes que jamás habían visto. Bill se había asegurado de ello. Al ver que mientras estuvieran juntos no podrían derrotarlos, Javelin, Denki, los soldados y sus respectivos Pokémon no tuvieron más alternativa que tratar de forzarlos a separarse para romper su coordinación, y enfrentarlos en menor número. La estrategia funcionó, pero a costa de tener que dividir sus propias fuerzas.

Denki y su Ampharos se habían quedado luchando contra Bill y Número 1. Cuando este intentó hacer un ataque de Triturar, Ampharos disparó un Atactrueno en represalia. Dio en el blanco, pero Denki se percató de que no le hizo tanto daño como debería. Incluso ajustando en el incremento de estadísticas con la Mega Evolución, tendría que haberlo afectado más. ¿Acaso cambió de tipos? Bueno, considerando que nadie había visto jamás a un Mega Gyarados, eso era una posibilidad.

Número 1 disparó un Hiperrayo masivo, y Ampharos apenas si logró esquivarlo. En ese momento deseaba no haberse separado del resto de sus Pokémon. Les vendría muy bien su ayuda.

…

El Electrode de Denki, uno de los Dragonites de Javelin y varios otros se encontraban luchando contra Número 7. Tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto para protegerse del Ciclón que les lanzó, y de pronto, Electrode tuvo una idea. Llamando al Dragonite, empezó a decirle algo. Dragonite lo miró confuso, pero finalmente asintió y agarrándolo, alzó el vuelo hacia Número 7, que abrió la mandíbula para disparar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Dragonite arrojó a Electrode adentro, y una vez allí, este soltó un poderoso ataque de Explosión, que combinado con la energía de su propio ataque bastó para ponerle fin.

\- ¡Uno menos! – celebraron los soldados, al ver como el cuerpo de Número 7 se desplomaba sin vida, y Electrode rodaba fuera de su quijada.

Por desgracia, su celebración se vio interrumpida por otro rugido, y en ese momento Número 16 apareció, listo para soltarles un Terremoto, para hacer que la tierra se los tragara a todos, especialmente al indefenso Electrode.

…

Entretanto, Javelin volaba a lomos de su Charizard, acompañado con su Aerodactyl mientras trataban de encontrar a su Ampharos. Si Bill tenía su propio Mega, tenían que utilizar Mega Evolución para equilibrar la balanza. Aerodactyl parecía preocupado, y le dio una mirada a su amo.

\- Hemos pasado cosas peores. – le dijo. – Y no te preocupes, tengo una Piedra Activadora de reserva.

…

En otra parte, el Magnezone de Denki, otro de los Dragonites de Javelin, y más Pokémon de los soldados se encontraban lanzándole ataques eléctricos a Número 2. Habían logrado lastimarlo seriamente, pero se las arreglaba para resistir. En ese momento, Número 8 y Número 15 llegaron en su ayuda y lanzaron sus Lanzallamas para obligar a todos a cesar el ataque. Sin dejarse amilanar, los soldados respondieron disparando sus lanzacohetes contra el malherido Número 2, logrando acabar con su vida. Número 8 y Número 15 se enfurecieron, y decidieron enfocar sus Lanzallamas en ellos como venganza.

Los soldados lograron esquivar el fuego, y se dieron vuelta para emprender retirada y reagruparse, pero uno de ellos se tropezó y cayó. Antes de que los ataques llegaran hasta él, el Magnezone de Denki bloqueó las llamas para protegerlo, dándole suficiente tiempo para ponerse de pie y reunirse con sus compañeros.

Viendo como el Dragonite de Javelin lograba poner a salvo a los soldados y a sus Pokémon, Magnezone se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Ya estaba exhausto y demasiado herido como para poder seguir peleando. No pudo más que mirar desafiante a Número 8 y Número 15 antes de que estos le lanzaran chorros de fuego y acabaran con él…

…

El Charizard de Javelin rugió cuando finalmente vio algo en el suelo. Por fin habían encontrado a Ampharos. Pero al aterrizar, lo que vieron casi les da un paro cardíaco…

Ampharos yacía en un charco de su propia sangre, inmóvil. El ataque de Número 1 fue tan brutal que le provocó una hemorragia terrible, y sin atención médica terminó por desangrarse hasta morir. Javelin se esforzó por mantener la calma, tenía que ser fuerte, aunque no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima por su compañero caído.

\- Tu muerte no será en vano, amigo mío. Derrotaremos a Bill, cueste lo que cueste.

Sacando la Ampharosita del sujetador, Javelin volvió a montarse en su Charizard y junto con Aerodactyl, salieron volando. Tenían que encontrar a Denki y a su Ampharos. Ellos eran su única esperanza ahora.

…

El resto de los Pokémon de Denki, Raichu, Electivire y Jolteon, junto con el tercer Dragonite de Javelin, seguían luchando admirablemente. Tomando ventaja de la habilidad Estática de Raichu, lograron paralizar a varios de los Gyarados contra los cuales se enfrentaron, y con su ayuda, los soldados y sus Pokémon consiguieron matar a cinco de ellos. Número 3, Número 4, Número 13, Número 17 y Número 20 yacían hechos montón en medio de la calle.

Al ver a otro Gyarados, Raichu se lanzó contra él, tratando de paralizarlo también. Número 9 lo vio acercarse y trató de atacarlo con Colmillo de Hielo, pero falló, y al hacer contacto logró paralizarlo igual que los otros. Teniéndolo inmovilizado, los otros Pokémon se fueron con sus mejores ataques. Aunque Número 9 trató de resistirse, finalmente colapsó con todas las heridas acumuladas, y una vez que cayó, le lanzaron un último ataque para terminar de rematarlo.

\- ¡Con ese son seis! – celebraron los soldados. – ¡Vamos por el siguiente!

Pero fueron detenidos por rugidos a su alrededor. Los soldados y sus Pokémon se quedaron en shock al ver que los once Gyarados restantes, excepto Número 1, los tenían rodeados totalmente. Al parecer se las habían arreglado para acabar con las fuerzas que intentaron detenerlos, pero claramente no se fueron limpios de la pelea. Sus camaradas se habían asegurado de ello, aunque les costara la vida.

\- Por lo visto hasta aquí llegamos. – dijo un teniente, el soldado de mayor rango que quedaba. Se dio la vuelta ante el resto. – Bueno, podemos morir como cobardes, o caer con estilo. ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

\- ¡Si voy a morir hoy, por lo menos me llevaré a uno de ellos conmigo! – exclamó uno.

\- ¡Igual yo! – agregó otro. Los demás rápidamente se le unieron y corearon a viva voz que no iban a caer sin pelear.

Los soldados abrieron fuego con sus armas, sin escatimar municiones, mientras los Pokémon lanzaban sus ataques más fuertes. Entretanto, los Gyarados se lanzaron a la carga, con sus colmillos cargados de varias energías elementales con toda la intención de despedazar a estas pestes.

…

Después de una feroz batalla, Bill y Número 1 se encontraban buscando a Denki y a su Ampharos. Le habían dado una buena pelea hasta ese momento, pero los había forzado a esconderse, para recuperar el aliento.

\- ¡Tengo que admitirlo, miembro del Alto Mando! – gritó Bill. – ¡Lo has hecho mejor que todos esos Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico que trataron de detenernos en Olivine, esos eran patéticos!

Denki apretó los dientes, pero no se atrevió a salir. Qué nervio tenía de insultar a todas las víctimas a las que asesinó a sangre fría. Pero de momento, él y Ampharos tenían que permanecer ocultos.

En ese momento, Javelin a lomos de su Charizard y su Aerodactyl se aproximaban al área, tratando de localizar a Denki. No podían verlo, pero Bill sí los vio a ellos, e inmediato le ordenó a Número 1 utilizar ataques de Hidropulso, tratando de derribarlos. Charizard y Aerodactyl maniobraron entre las esferas de agua, y Aerodactyl utilizó Poder Ancestral para tratar de distraerlo, mientras Charizard, todavía con su entrenador en el lomo, se alejaban para ponerse a salvo, todavía tratando de encontrar a Denki. Una vez que Aerodactyl logró alejar la atención de Bill y Número 1, el miembro del Alto Mando salió de su escondite y empezó a agitar la mano tratando de hacerse notar. Charizard descendió y de inmediato volvieron a esconderse antes de que Bill se percatara de lo que planeaban.

\- ¿Cómo va la batalla? – susurró Denki.

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué le pasó a tu radio? – preguntó Javelin, en el mismo tono bajo para que no los encontraran.

\- Se dañó durante la pelea.

Javelin sintió un dolor en el pecho. Denki no tenía idea de que todos sus otros Pokémon habían muerto. Él había podido oír por las comunicaciones, sus hombres le reportaron que a su Electrode se lo tragó un Terremoto, Magnezone fue quemado por unos ataques de Lanzallamas, y Raichu, Electivire y Jolteon, junto con uno de sus propios Dragonites, terminaron despedazados a mordiscos, pero no antes sin lograr, junto con el grupo de soldados con el que estaban, llevarse a dos de los Gyarados que los atacaron con ellos. A Denki no se le escapó su expresión.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Mis otros Pokémon están bien? – preguntó. Javelin no podía responderle. – ¡Dígame algo!

\- Denki… – dijo Javelin, tratando de ponerse duro para decírselo. No tenía caso mentirle. – Tus Pokémon pelearon valientemente, pero…

\- No… – La expresión y el tono de Javelin era todo lo que Denki y Ampharos necesitaban para entender lo que había pasado.

\- Lograron derrotar a varios de los Gyarados de Bill, pero llegaron más. – dijo Javelin. – No pudieron con todos… Lo siento.

\- Por Arceus… por favor dígame que eso no es verdad. – insistió Denki. – No…

\- Escúchame, Denki. Tú y Ampharos, son nuestra última esperanza ahora. – le dijo Javelin, tratando de contener sus propias lágrimas. – En una guerra, siempre hay que estar preparado para el peor escenario, aunque nos esforcemos por evitarlo. No podemos regresar el tiempo, ni tampoco revivir a los muertos.

Denki no hacía más que apretar los puños y seguir derramando lágrimas. Javelin continuó.

\- Pero lo que sí podemos hacer, es castigar a los bastardos que los asesinaron. Además, ¿no fuiste tú el que dijo que un buen entrenador aprende a adaptarse a las situaciones más desfavorables? – concluyó, mientras le entregaba la Piedra Activadora y la Ampharosita. – Bill mató a mi Ampharos antes de que pudiéramos usar esto, pero si tu lazo con el tuyo es lo bastante fuerte, tú podrás usarlos. Dales una por nosotros también.

Denki tomó las dos piedras. Las miró fijamente un momento, y finalmente paró sus lágrimas. Asintiendo con la cabeza, las aceptó, determinado a ponerlas a buen uso. El sacrificio de sus otros compañeros no sería en vano. Se asegurarían de ello. Hecho esto, Javelin tomó su radio.

\- Habla el General Javelin. Atraigan a todos los Gyarados que puedan hacia el puerto, vamos a utilizar los explosivos. Denki y yo nos encargaremos de Bill y Número 1.

Tras recibir respuesta afirmativa, Javelin se dispuso a subirse en su Charizard para volver al ataque, mientras Denki y Ampharos se voltearon uno frente al otro. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Fuiste mi primer Pokémon. Contigo inicié mi viaje, y juntos conocimos a nuestros otros cinco compañeros. Tú fuiste el que dio ese golpe decisivo que me hizo ganar en la final de la Liga Johto. Por todos estos años que pasamos juntos, te doy las gracias.

La Piedra Activadora comenzó a reaccionar con la Ampharosita. Ampharos sintió un poder como nunca antes.

\- ¡Vengaremos a nuestros amigos juntos! ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

Ampharos se vio envuelto en una intensa y poderosa luz. Inclusive Bill y Número 1 podían verla a pesar de estar ocultos en aquel momento, lo que los alertó a su presencia. Después de cesar, Ampharos ahora tenía una melena de pelaje blanco en la cabeza, y su cola ahora parecía una nube con motas rojas.

\- ¡Denki, la Mega Evolución puede cambiar el tipo del Pokémon que la experimenta! ¡Mega-Ampharos ahora es tipo Eléctrico/Dragón! – le dijo Javelin.

Denki asintió, ya se lo había imaginado cuando estaba peleando con el Mega-Gyarados de Bill. Seguramente había perdido el tipo Volador y ganado otro cuando se transformó. Había llegado la hora, él y Ampharos salieron de su escondite y se prepararon para atacar.

\- ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! – le gritó – ¡No lastimarás a nadie nunca más! ¡Mega-Ampharos, Trueno!

Mega Ampharos invocó unas nubes de tormenta e hizo caer un relámpago masivo sobre Bill y Número 1, tomándolos por sorpresa. Pero no se vieron intimidados o asustados. En lugar de eso, decidieron responder apropiadamente al reto de sus adversarios.

…

Los nueve Gyarados restantes se quedaron junto a los cadáveres de sus camaradas caídos, y habían parado el alboroto por un momento para llorarlos. Un soldado y su Vaporeon se venían acercando a ellos sin hacer ruido. Le había tocado la pajita corta así que tenía que actuar como carnada para atraerlos hacia la trampa. Mirando a su Pokémon, le asintió con la cabeza, como señal para actuar. Su Vaporeon asintió, y saliendo de su escondite, les disparó una Hidrobomba para llamar su atención.

\- ¡¿Quieren un pedazo de nosotros?! ¡Vengan y atrápennos, si se atreven! – les gritó el soldado.

Hecho esto, giró sobre sus talones y junto con su Vaporeon echaron a correr. Mordieron el anzuelo: los Gyarados se enfurecieron por la provocación y se lanzaron a perseguirlos.

En el muelle, tras ser informados del plan, los dos Kingdras de Javelin esperaban a que el soldado que actuaría de carnada llegara con los Gyarados restantes. En cuanto lo divisaron junto con su Vaporeon (ambos corriendo a una velocidad casi imposible), detrás de ellos llegaron los nueve Gyarados que los venían persiguiendo. El soldado y su Vaporeon se zambulleron en el agua para escapar, mientras los demás junto con sus Pokémon salieron de sus escondites, y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra los Gyarados. Ante este ataque imprevisto se detuvieron, y en vez de seguir persiguiendo a su presa inicial, comenzaron a disparar de vuelta sus ataques.

Pero este era el momento que estaban esperando. Los tenían exactamente donde los querían. Los Kingdras activaron los detonadores, y con ello las bombas comenzaron a explotar. Todos los Gyarados fueron envueltos en explosiones masivas, mientras los soldados se lanzaban a ponerse a cubierto de los desechos que salieron volando. Nadie se atrevió a mirar hasta que las explosiones cesaron por completo, y fue entonces que pudieron salir al ver el resultado.

El plan había sido un éxito. Las explosiones, sumadas al daño que habían acumulado por sus heridas anteriores, fueron suficiente para acabar con ellos. Los nueve Gyarados ahora yacían hechos montón en un cráter humeante, sin vida.

\- Lo logramos… – murmuró uno. – ¡Lo hicimos!

\- ¡Acabamos con ellos! – gritó otro, y de inmediato todos comenzaron a celebrar su victoria. - ¡Avisen al General Javelin, tenemos que darle el reporte!

…

La pelea entre Denki y el General Javelin contra Bill y Número 1 seguía en curso. Tras la orden de su amo de utilizar una Aqua Cola, Número 1 envolvió la punta de su aleta trasera en energía acuática, y trató de derribar a Charizard y Aerodactyl violentamente. Javelin hizo que se elevaran, y sacando su arma trató de dispararle a Bill, pero no logró herirlo. Tras alcanzar suficiente altura, los dos se lanzaron con un Giga Impacto.

\- ¡Protección!- gritó Bill, y con eso se formó una barrera de energía verde a su alrededor. En cuanto esta se disipó, Denki tomó su oportunidad.

\- ¡Carga Salvaje!

Ampharos se envolvió en electricidad, lanzándose a toda prisa contra Número 1. El ataque también lo lastimó, pero si eso ayudaba a terminar con esta amenaza, que así fuera. Número 1 se enfureció y disparó un Hiperrayo que derribó a Charizard y Aerodactyl, el primero de los cuales arrojó a su amo de su espalda para evitar que fuera alcanzado. Al aterrizar en el suelo, viendo a sus dos Pokémon cayendo, pero todavía vivos, Javelin tomó sus Pokébolas y los regresó, mientras Denki y Ampharos continuaban tratando de seguir atacando por su cuenta. En eso sonó su radio. Para variar, eran buenas noticias:

 _\- ¡General! ¡La trampa fue un éxito! ¡Acabamos con todos los Gyarados!_

\- ¡Grandioso! ¡Dense prisa y vengan a nuestra ubicación! ¡Denki y yo necesitamos apoyo! – exclamó Javelin.

Hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, Denki y Ampharos estaban por su cuenta, ya no podían hacer más nada para ayudarlos. Después de un feroz intercambio de ataques, los dos tuvieron la misma idea: dispararse un Hiperrayo a toda potencia uno contra el otro. Las dos energías opuestas se encontraron de frente, y ninguno de los dos lados cedía terreno. Se empujaban uno al otro tratando de dominarse, pero estaban casi igualados en poder. La victoria era totalmente incierta.

Mientras imprimían cada onza de poder que tenían en el cuerpo tratando de empujar al otro, Denki y Ampharos tomaron la decisión de ponerse lo más cerca que podían. Bill y Número 1 se dieron cuenta de esto, ¿acaso tenían ganas de suicidarse?

\- ¡No van a salir vivos de esto! – declaró Bill.

\- ¡Si es la única forma de detenerte, que así sea! – gritó Denki. Podría haberse alejado para salvar su vida, pero considerando el sacrificio del resto de sus Pokémon, lo correcto era quedarse con Ampharos hasta el final.

La energía de los Hiperrayos finalmente se desestabilizó en el punto de colisión. Una explosión masiva sacudió todo el lugar, atrapándolos a los cuatro. Javelin no pudo más que ponerse a cubierto, estaba demasiado lejos para ver lo que pasó. Unos segundos después, solo había silencio total. No hubo gritos, ni ruidos de pelea, ni nada. Al mirar a ambos extremos, de un lado estaban Bill y Número 1, y del otro Denki y Ampharos, que parecían haber recibido la peor parte de la explosión, siendo lanzados no menos de unos cincuenta metros. Al ir a verlos, su temor se confirmó: estar tan cerca de la explosión debió matarlos al instante. Del otro lado, alcanzó a oír una risa débil, pero malvada, y se volteó para encontrarse con que Bill y Número 1 seguían con vida, pero agonizando. Javelin no iba a arriesgarse a que saliera de esto y fuese a reunir más Gyarados. Eso haría que todo lo que hicieron hubiera sido por nada.

\- ¡Todos tus demás Gyarados ya están muertos! – declaró, apuntándole con su arma. – ¡Ríndete ahora, ya no puedes escapar!

Bill lo ignoró, simplemente siguió riéndose, y se volteó hacia su moribundo Gyarados Número 1. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿No entendía que todo finalmente había terminado?

\- Lo… hicimos… Número 1… – dijo Bill. Número 1 gruñó débilmente en respuesta.

\- ¡No hables! ¡Ya mataste a suficientes personas como para que te apliquen la pena capital cien veces! – gritó Javelin, listo para dispararle si decía otra palabra. Pero no, ni siquiera tendría ese placer. Bill lo sabía, y eso le dio otra razón para seguir riéndose.

\- Nadie… nadie volverá… a reírse… de nosotros… nunca más…

Número 1 también sonrió, y con esas últimas palabras los dos dejaron de moverse. Por fin estaban muertos. La pesadilla por fin había terminado. Javelin bajó su arma, el alivio de que lograran la victoria y el dolor de todos sus camaradas caídos se entremezclaron dentro de él. Estaba tan absorto que ni se dio cuenta de que los otros soldados ya estaban llegando, habiendo sido atraídos por la explosión de ese último ataque.

\- General, ¿qué sucedió? – dijo uno de los soldados. – Vimos una enorme explosión, casi tan fuerte como la que provocamos en el puerto.

\- Una colisión de Hiperrayos. – dijo Javelin. – El Mega Ampharos de Denki y el Mega Gyarados de Bill se atacaron uno al otro a muy corta distancia. Súmenle a eso que los dos Pokémon ya eran muy poderosos en sus formas base.

\- ¿Dónde está Denki? – preguntó otro soldado.

Javelin no pudo responder con palabras. Los soldados tuvieron que seguir su mirada, y fue entonces que vieron los cadáveres de Denki y su Ampharos. Los soldados no pudieron más que permanecer en silencio por un momento, como señal de respeto por su sacrificio.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor? – dijo uno, después del minuto de silencio.

\- Atiendan a los heridos y recojan a los muertos. Asegúrense que todos los caídos de nuestro lado sean llevados con sus familias.

\- ¿Qué hay de Bill y sus Gyarados? Nuestros registros revelaron que no tiene ningún familiar vivo.

\- Que los entierren… bien lejos de aquí… donde nadie los encuentre jamás.

La pesadilla había terminado. Bill y sus veinte Gyarados por fin habían dejado de existir. Pero su marca quedaría grabada en la historia, y en los corazones de todos aquellos que vivieron esa horrible tragedia. Los sobrevivientes de aquella terrible batalla tendrían una enorme carga por llevar desde aquel día.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después…**_

 ***¡BILL DE LOS VEINTE GYARADOS ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡LA PESADILLA HA TERMINADO!***

 ***¡DENKI TEKINA DEL ALTO MANDO LOGRA ACABAR CON BILL A COSTA DE SU VIDA!***

Con estos titulares, la gente daba a gracias a Arceus, sabiendo que por fin el reinado de terror había terminado. La gente de las ciudades costeras por fin podía dormir en paz, y los habitantes de las ciudades destruidas comenzaban a retornar para reparar los daños. No obstante, nada podría compensar todas las vidas humanas que se perdieron, y lo único que quedaba por hacer era prevenir que algo como esto volviera a suceder. Con este fin, se reunió una cumbre de los representantes de la O.T.E.A. para discutir este asunto.

\- En resumen, estamos proponiendo que se establezca un límite de Pokémon activos que se le permite tener a cada entrenador. – dijo el Profesor Samuel Oak.

\- Dentro de ciertos límites, por supuesto. – agregó el Profesor Cedric Juniper. – Por ejemplo, a los líderes de gimnasio se les debe permitir que tengan equipos capaces de pelear según los niveles de sus medallas. Por necesidad, ellos tendrán que ser una excepción a la regla.

Los representantes de varias de las naciones de la O.T.E.A. examinaron los documentos que les entregaron los dos científicos. Contenían detalles de la infraestructura necesaria para aplicar el límite, su funcionamiento al bloquear las Pokébolas que no estuvieran designadas como activas, prevenir que todos los Pokémon del entrenador más allá del límite estuvieran fuera al mismo tiempo, y dispositivos especiales para anular los limitadores cuando fuera necesario. La representante de Kalos hizo entonces su pregunta:

\- Aunque esto luzca ideal, ¿cómo fue que llegaron a algo tan comprensivo en tan corto tiempo?

\- A decir verdad, ya veníamos trabajando en esto desde hacía algún tiempo. – confesó el Profesor Oak. – Notamos una perturbadora tendencia entre criminales usaban demasiados Pokémon para someter a sus víctimas.

\- El Doctor Boxer pasó varias noches en vela, tratando de ayudarnos a crear algún dispositivo que nos permitiera aplicar este límite de Pokébolas. Sus pruebas han dado resultados prometedores. Bueno, entre algunas explosiones y prototipos que no funcionaron. – dijo el Profesor Juniper.

\- Bill de los Veinte Gyarados fue digamos la gota que derramó el vaso, el peor de estos incidentes. Es por eso que Cedric y yo decidimos presentar ahora nuestra propuesta. – concluyó Oak.

\- En su presentación, noté que no especificaron un número exacto para este límite. – dijo el representante de Sinnoh. – ¿A qué se debe eso?

\- Esa es la razón por la cual no vinimos antes. – admitió Oak. – Tenemos muchos factores a considerar antes de decidirlo.

\- Entre esos están, disponibilidad de Pokémon, accesibilidad a la comida para alimentarlos, hostilidad, ese tipo de cosas. – dijo el Profesor Juniper. – Creo que simplemente podríamos elegir un número de manera arbitraria y…

\- Que sean seis. – intervino el General Javelin, sorprendiendo a todos, pues había estado muy callado toda la reunión.

\- ¿Disculpe, General? – dijo el representante de Johto.

\- Denki Tekina utilizó únicamente seis Pokémon en toda su carrera como entrenador. – dijo Javelin. – Si vamos a utilizar un número de manera arbitraria, sugiero que sean seis.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí. Ese valiente miembro del Alto Mando fue el que logró ponerle fin a esa horrible pesadilla. De algún modo, tal vez esa sería su forma de honrar su memoria y el sacrificio que hizo. El Profesor Oak preguntó si alguien se oponía, y al ver que no, su propuesta de establecer un límite, y hacerlo de seis Pokémon activos, fue aceptada por todos de manera unánime.

El acuerdo sería conocido desde entonces como el "Protocolo Denki Tekina", y se volvería la regla estándar para los entrenadores Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Blackthorne…**_

 ***¡LÍMITE DE POKÉBOLAS AHORA EN VIGOR!**

 **¡LOS ENTRENADORES SOLO PODRÁN CARGAR UN MÁXIMO DE SEIS POKÉMON ACTIVOS!***

Con estos titulares pronto se esparció la noticia. Aquellos que tenían más de seis Pokémon no estuvieron totalmente felices, aunque lograron calmarse un poco tras poder leer los artículos completos. Desde luego, entre aquellos que les fueron dados los permisos especiales para tener bloqueadores para los limitadores de Pokébolas, ya muchos estaban tratando de averiguar cómo conseguirse uno de esos.

Aquel día, el General Javelin estuvo asistiendo a un evento en meoria de todas las víctimas de Bill y sus veinte Gyarados. Tras esta terrible experiencia, Javelin solicitó ser dado de baja honrosa de la milicia, y decidió regresar a su hogar. Después de todo, él también quería guardar luto por las muertes de su Ampharos y uno de sus Dragonites en privado.

Su esposa e hijo lo recibieron en la entrada, en el hogar del clan de los Domadores de Dragones, abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando de alegría y alivio de ver que hubiera regresado a casa sano y salvo. Tras entregarles las Piedras Activadoras y las Mega Piedras, se fue a su habitación, para derramar sus lágrimas en silencio por todas las víctimas, especialmente por sus propios camaradas y sus Pokémon.

\- "Por que jamás haya otro Bill con veinte Gyarados, nunca más." – fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer dormido.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y con eso completamos otro más. Aquí ya tenemos la historia del sujeto que causó que se estableciera el límite de seis Pokémon. Debo decirlo, se me hizo bastante interesante que lo hayan hecho en memoria de ese miembro del Alto Mando que se sacrificó para ponerle fin a su reinado de terror. Este fue bastante intenso de principio a fin, pensar que todo empezó con un hombre del que todos se burlaban, y decidió vengarse del mundo entero por ello. Muchas veces, solo basta un empujón en la dirección equivocada para terminar cayendo en el mal camino. Ese pensamiento siempre me ha aterrado, les digo.

Ahora, vamos con el progreso. Ya en el anterior les dije que después de este, el siguiente que traduciría sería el de Argenta. Sin embargo, hoy postearon uno nuevo, protagonizado por Sanpei, el chico ninja de Kalos. Para fans de Naruto, o de los ninjas en general, creo que este les va a gustar (a mí me encantó, y por varias razones, mi actual favorito entre los de **Viroro-kun** ). Así que bien, a menos que ustedes decidan algo diferente, este es el orden en que voy a ir traduciendo los restantes: Argenta, Joey, Astrid, Sanpei, Erika, Wally y el Campamento de Oak. El de Argenta, ese es necesario como introducción para el Spin-off de "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh". Y mientras, tengo que ir terminando el de Gardenia que estoy preparando, y unos cuantos más por allí que se me han ido ocurriendo.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, sonicmanuel, master master god, dragon titanico** y **darkdan-sama.** Disculpen por haberme retrasado un día más de lo planeado, pero he tenido cosas que hacer (vuelto a mi trabajo como tutor, necesito el dinero extra). Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	19. Interludio de Argenta

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Argenta**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Argenta es una vieja veterana de las batallas Pokémon, contenta con pasar su retiro en la Zona de Batalla sin hacer mucho alboroto. Sin embargo, cuando un nuevo estilo de entrenamiento toma por sorpresa a Sinnoh y se vuelve tendencia en la nueva generación de entrenadores, decide que es hora de tomar el asunto por su propia mano.

* * *

 _ **Región de Sinnoh…**_

En la cúspide de sus 68 años de edad, Argenta podía decir sin duda alguna que había llevado una vida bastante activa y emocionante. Comenzó como entrenadora durante los años antes de la era de Oak, cuando los Pokémon eran más peligrosos y tenías que saber lo que hacías antes de entrenarlos, cuando las Pokébolas tenían una manija que había que rotar antes de abrirlas y cuando los medios de transporte y la capacidad de teletransportar objetos no eran más que un simple sueño.

Y aun así, ella perseveró, y tenía sus logros para demostrarlo: fue Campeona de la región Sinnoh, ganadora de varias Conferencias de la Liga Pokémon e incluso subcampeona de aquel Gran Festival en la única ocasión que fue lo bastante loca para intentar incursionar en Coordinación Pokémon. Había criado casi cualquier tipo de Pokémon que alguien pudiera imaginar, e incluso conoció a uno o dos legendarios en un par de ocasiones. Tuvo toda una vida llena de aventuras, suficientes para cubrir tres biografías, y tener constantemente a los de la U.T.P. detrás de ella suplicándoles su ayuda (sin importar que ya estaba demasiado vieja para eso), y estaba en términos amigables con la mayoría de los oficiales de la liga en tres generaciones.

Y a pesar de todo, no se sentía totalmente satisfecha. Siempre había sido una buscadora de gloria, e incluso a su edad actual, siempre quería probar algo nuevo, y con suerte, darle un empujón a la nueva generación en la dirección correcta. Y a juzgar por los videos que estaba viendo de la última Conferencia en el Valle Lily, necesitaban urgentemente dicho empujón.

La Conferencia de la Liga en su región siempre había sido un circo comparada con las de otras (todavía no superaban de la ocasión en que un sujeto la ganó con un Darkrai y un Latios), pero aquel año, de verdad que cayeron a un nuevo nivel de bajeza: demasiados entrenadores que se adherían al estilo de batallas de Smogon sin ninguna variación. Puro énfasis en Pokémon que estaban rankeados como los más fuertes, y buscando aplastar a la competencia con movimientos y tácticas perfectamente calculadas. El resultado: encuentros que a nivel técnico eran perfectos, pero totalmente vacíos de alma y carentes de pasión. ¿Qué pasó con los milagros de último momento? ¿Las evoluciones salvadoras? ¿El uso creativo del terreno y estrategias fuera del estándar? Siempre era lo mismo una y otra vez. Tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de dormirse durante las finales.

Y la gente decía que esta había sido una de las Conferencias de la Liga más emocionantes en la última década. Ella no tenía palabras para expresar cómo se sentía al respecto. Suspirando, cerró la pantalla de su computadora, se levantó de su silla, cogió su abrigo, y se dispuso a ir a comprar un boleto para el ferry que iba desde la Zona de Batalla al Pueblo Sandgem. Necesitaba ir a hablar muy seriamente con un viejo amigo.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Sandgem…**_

Este pequeño pueblito siempre había sido un hermoso lugar. Quizás no tenía el atractivo citadino de lugares como Jubilife y Hearthome, pero era mucho más tranquilo que lugares como Oreburgh y Canalave, con una excelente vista al mar y varios de los mejores cafés y restaurantes en toda la región, por debajo únicamente del restaurante en el Lago Valor. El lugar perfecto para sentarte y relajarte antes de pasar por tus preocupaciones del día, y Argenta siempre sospechó que esta era una de las razones por las cuales su viejo amigo había establecido aquí su laboratorio principal.

\- Gracias por recibirme. Siempre es un placer reunirme contigo. – dijo ella, mirando su taza de té antes de tomar un sorbo. Su interlocutor, era ni más ni menos que el Profesor Rowan, un hombre que rondaba la misma edad que ella, y que siempre parecía tener una expresión enfurruñada.

\- El placer es mío, Argenta. Pero ya te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca me visitas solo para conversar. – le dijo.

\- Me atrapaste. – dijo ella, poniendo su taza en la mesa y riéndose un poco. Después suspiró y miró a Rowan directo a los ojos con el cejo fruncido. – Me di cuenta de que una cierta tendencia parece haberse apoderado de nuestra región. Una muy dañina.

\- ¿Y eso sería? – Rowan arqueó una ceja, y la mirada de Argenta se tornó más aguda.

\- La filosofía de Smogon. La idea de que los "mejores" Pokémon son los que están listados en las posiciones más altas de sus rankings, listados con estrategias que supuestamente hacen énfasis en sus cualidades más fuertes.

\- No veo dónde está el problema con eso.

\- El problema, es que todo mundo está siguiendo esta idea. No he visto ningún entrenador que quedara alto en el ranking de la liga este año sin haber al menos seguido hasta cierto punto el estilo de batallas de Smogon, y hay un porcentaje muy minúsculo de variabilidad de Pokémon utilizados, la mayoría concentrándose alrededor de los que hay por Jubilife. – Dicho esto, apuntó a Rowan con el dedo. – Y uno de tus recientes usuarios de Pokédex, ese chico Paul de Ciudad Veilstone, eleva las malas tendencias de los smogonitas a la onceava potencia, por decirlo así.

\- Paul cumplió mis estándares para recibir un Pokédex, y la información que reúne ayuda con mi investigación. – dijo Rowan, devolviéndole la mirada y ajustándose su corbata. – Sus métodos de entrenamiento son su decisión, y no lo llamaría un smogonita en ningún caso.

\- Sigue aplicando los mismos principios: solo le importan los Pokémon más fuertes. – Argenta cruzó los brazos, enfurruñándose. – ¿Es esta la mentalidad que queremos promover? ¿Valorar la fuerza por encima de todo lo demás? Eres el Profesor Pokémon regional. Deberías tomar medidas para asegurarte que tus entrenadores se motiven a ganar con sus favoritos, y no creyendo que el hecho de que un Pokémon es fuerte o débil ya esté grabado en piedra.

\- Si tratara de forzar una mentalidad en mis pupilos, sería un profesor terrible, ¿no lo crees? – Rowan puso las manos sobre la mesa. – ¿Qué tal si simplemente les gusta un Pokémon que está considerado de alto ranking en las listas de Smogon? ¿Cómo los juzgarías en ese caso?

\- Me cuesta creer que cincuenta entrenadores nuevos de repente elegirían a Garchomp como su Pokémon más fuerte cada año. – Argenta apretó los puños. – Necesitamos más variabilidad, y la necesitamos ya.

\- No cuentes conmigo para que te ayude en eso, Argenta. – suspiró Rowan, poniéndose de pie. – Las tendencias son solo eso, tendencias. Ya se acabarán y luego serán reemplazadas por otras a su debido tiempo. A diferencia de los Pokémon, nuestra evolución como sociedad sigue en marcha y continúa.

\- ¿Y qué tal si no se acaba? No podemos estar seguros de que así será. Y creo que la nueva generación necesita un recordatorio de que cada Pokémon es especial. – Argenta se puso de pie también, mirando a Rowan con ojos de pistola. Cogió sus pertenencias y dejó algo de dinero en la mesa, dándose la vuelta. – Tengo trabajo por hacer. Que tengas un buen día.

\- Lo mismo para ti. – le dijo Rowan.

Mientras su amiga se marchaba, el profesor regional de Sinnoh se rascó la frente, tomándose otro sorbo de su té. Incluso si le había dicho a Argenta lo que pensaba, ya sabía que no habría manera de detenerla en este momento.

Y en efecto, para entonces, Argenta ya le estaba mandando mensajes de texto y haciendo llamadas a varios de sus conocidos. Tenía un estupendo plan en mente, y tenía la certeza total de que sería un éxito. Los días de la supremacía de Smogon pronto llegarían a su fin.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Hearthome, un par de semanas después…**_

La única cosa de la cual Argenta se enorgullecía además de sus habilidades de entrenamiento Pokémon, era que sabía cómo el público en general respondería ante ella. No era que tuviera maestría en psicología ni nada de eso, pero era muy buena leyendo a las personas. Así, sabía perfectamente que organizando una pequeña competencia en Ciudad Hearthome con una jugosa cantidad de dinero como premio para el ganador atraería un gran número de entrenadores, y su estatus como veterana haría que muchos de los smogonitas con exceso de confianza se envalentonaran para retarla. Fue un dolor de cabeza lograr reservar el estadio para el Torneo de Batallas Dobles de Hearthome, y todavía mucho más sacar de sus finanzas para preparar el evento y el premio, aunque sabía que al final todo valdría la pena.

Mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo de entrada, fue recibida por una enorme multitud de entrenadores de todas las edades y ambos géneros, la mayoría de ellos muy jóvenes tal como lo esperaba, junto con muchos reporteros de televisión y de periódicos locales. Se ajustó las gafas y sonrió, aclarándose la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Me alegro de verlos a todos aquí, para este evento especial que he organizado el día de hoy. – Extendió los brazos hacia los lados mientras continuaba. – Como muchos sabrán, me he retirado activamente de buscar retadores hace algún tiempo. Sin embargo, solo por el día de hoy, todos los entrenadores que quieran desafiarme, tendrán la oportunidad de enfrentarme en una batalla. Las reglas son sencillas: tendrán que elegir a un solo Pokémon para pelear contra mí, y tendrán solo una oportunidad. Yo seguiré usando el mismo Pokémon durante todo el día, mientras que a ustedes se les permitirá tomar todas las preparaciones que deseen. Cuando alguien logre derrotarme, el evento se dará por terminado, y el vencedor recibirá el dinero del premio. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Muchas manos se alzaron en ese momento, y una reportera de pelo castaño se aproximó primero. Acercó su micrófono hacia Argenta y empezó a hablar.

\- Rhonda, para la revista Sinnoh Ahora. ¿Qué la motivó a organizar este evento? Han pasado años desde su última aparición en público. – le preguntó. Argenta se rio y se acomodó su chaqueta.

\- Simplemente pensé que sería un buen momento. La última conferencia en el Valle Lily ha hecho que muchos consideren que nuestro circuito de la Liga es de alto nivel, y quiero comprobarlo personalmente. – Se volvió entonces hacia la multitud. – Me encantaría seguir hablando, pero puedo ver que muchos de mis retadores se están impacientando. Por favor tomen un número y hagan una fila, así podremos empezar pronto.

Todos los retadores siguieron las instrucciones como se les dijo, tomaron sus números y se prepararon para esperar en fila, mientras los periodistas se ponían alrededor del campo de batalla a la expectativa. Mientras Argenta tomaba su lugar, también lo hizo su primer oponente, un joven al que reconoció como el ganador de la más reciente Conferencia del Valle Lily, con su actitud arrogante y todo. Argenta sonrió mientras tomaba su Pokébola.

\- Hagamos que esta sea una batalla divertida. – le dijo.

\- ¿Divertida? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Voy a aplastarte, abuelita! ¡Ve, Garchomp, enséñale quién manda!

\- "Un Garchomp, que elección tan increíblemente creativa." – se dijo para sus adentros Argenta mientras el tiburón terrestre aparecía, con las garras listas.

Miró su Pokébola y la apretó con fuerza. Entre todos sus muchos Pokémon, ella era la mejor para esta tarea. Argenta sonrió ampliamente y la arrojó. Apareciendo en el campo y haciendo algunas piruetas antes de aterrizar con gracia en el campo, una Pachirisu hembra le guiñó a toda la audiencia. El entrenador oponente y su Garchomp parpadearon, y luego tomaron una expresión furiosa.

\- ¿Esto es alguna broma? ¿Me vas a enfrentar con esa cosa?

\- Nunca hay que subestimar al oponente. – Argenta le levantó el dedo índice. Volviéndose hacia el extremo del campo de batalla. – Réferi, cuando usted diga.

\- ¡Comiencen! – anunció el aludido, alzando los brazos. El oponente inmediatamente sonrió.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto de un solo golpe, Garchomp! ¡Terremoto!

Garchomp dio un pisotón y toda la arena comenzó a sacudirse. Argenta, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme e imperturbable.

\- ¡Pachirisu, Protección! – ordenó. Una barrera se formó alrededor de Pachirisu, salvándola de la tierra que colapsaba a su alrededor.

\- ¡Esa estrategia no te salvará por siempre! ¡Garra de Dragón!

Garchomp se lanzó contra Pachirisu, atacando la barrera con sus garras brillando en energía verde. Pachirisu mantuvo la Protección, incluso mientras iba agrietándose lentamente. El chico ya se sentía a punto de ganar, pero Argenta mantuvo la calma. Ella había analizado cada movimiento de Garchomp y ya estaba corriendo unas cuantas estrategias en su mente. Justo cuando el ataque estaba a punto de penetrar la Protección, señaló hacia el frente.

\- ¡Super Colmillo!

En cuanto la Protección se vino abajo, Pachirisu saltó y hundió sus incisivos en la piel del tiburón. El Garchomp gritó de dolor, y Pachirisu rápidamente se alejó, con sus dientes doliéndole por el efecto de su habilidad Piel Áspera, pero fuera de eso no sufrió ningún daño aparente.

\- ¡¿Qué demo…?! – El chico se contuvo de completar la maldición. – ¡Ahora sí ya lo hiciste! ¡Garchomp, Danza de Espadas y Garra de Dragón!

Unas espadas brillantes danzaron alrededor de Garchomp, y sus garras brillantes se volvieron más grandes y filosas. Volvió a lanzarse contra Pachirisu, que levantó una Protección de último segundo. Pero Garchomp no se detuvo: su entrenador siguió repitiendo Garra Dragón una y otra vez, hasta que se le enredó la lengua, y Garchomp poco a poco iba agrietando poco a poco la barrera de la Protección. Argenta se rascó el mentón.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Claro que no, abuelita! – El chico apuntó hacia el frente. – ¡Aléjate y usa Llamarada!

Justo cuando la Protección sucumbía a las grietas, Garchomp saltó hacia atrás y abrió el hocico para disparar el kanji de fuego. Argenta frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Dispersa la Protección, y usa Sígueme!

La Protección desapareció, y Pachirisu hizo el gesto de "sígueme" con su pata. Luego empezó a correr, y la Llamarada comenzó a seguirla a donde iba. Al chico se le brotaron los ojos al ver esto.

\- ¿Qué rayos?

\- El movimiento Sígueme convierte al usuario en el centro de atención. Quiere decir que todos los ataques enemigos saldrán dirigidos hacia quien lo utilice. – sonrió Argenta. – ¡Super Colmillo!

Pachirisu salió corriendo hacia Garchomp, volviendo a morderle la cara. Garchomp gritó y trató de sacudírsela de encima, hasta que ella saltó detrás de él para usarlo como escudo, de la Llamarada que ya le venía. La explosión hizo volar a Garchomp a varios metro, y Pachirisu se rio, mientras el oponente apretaba los puños, furioso.

\- ¡Garra de Dragón!

Garchomp se levantó de inmediato, lanzándose a acuchillar a Pachirisu con sus garras, esta vez acertando y lanzando a Pachirisu a estrellarse contra la pared opuesta. Argenta cruzó los brazos, observando a Pachirisu y Garchomp a la vez: Garchomp respiraba agitadamente y estaba lleno de golpes, mientras Pachirisu no tenía más que unos pocos rasguños a lo mucho, y con la baya Sitrus que empezó a masticar entonces, pronto desaparecerían. La batalla iba completamente a su favor, y al oponente no parecía gustarle eso.

\- ¿Cómo diablos es que esa cosa sigue de pie? – gritó el chico, dando un puñetazo furioso. – ¡Se acabó, ahora vamos con todo! ¡Garchomp, Draco Meteoro!

Garchomp levantó la cabeza y disparó una enorme esfera de roca hacia arriba: una vez se elevó, se dividió en varios meteoros más pequeños, que empezaron a caer, la mayoría directo hacia Pachirisu. El réferi, los entrenadores y periodistas corrieron a ponerse a cubierto, mientras Argenta y Pachirisu se tomaban su tiempo para chequear el ataque. Poniendo los ojos en rendijas, apuntó con la palma.

\- ¡Pachirisu, usa Sígueme!

Pachirisu volvió a hacer el gesto con la mano, y todas las rocas que llovían volvieron a unirse en una sola, todavía en dirección hacia la ardilla eléctrica, que seguía comiéndose su baya. El chico y su Garchomp empezaron a reírse.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te diste cuenta que vas a perder y decidiste darte por vencida?

\- Pachirisu, Moflete Estático.

Pachirisu se frotó las mejillas y empezó a canalizar la electricidad, levantando una de sus patas. El Draco Meteoro cayó hacia ella, y todo mundo se quedó con el ojo cuadrado. La electricidad chispeó de la pata de Pachirisu, mientras que el Draco Meteoro, que era no menos del triple de su tamaño, flotaba sin problemas encima de ella. Siguió comiéndose su baya Sitrus sin perturbarse, mientras que todos en la audiencia se quedaron sin poder pronunciar palabra, y el chico y su Garchomp dejaron caer sus quijadas hasta el suelo.

\- ¿C-c-cómo…? – trató de preguntar el oponente, señalando a Pachirisu.

\- Es una aplicación muy simple de las leyes del magnetismo. Usando la carga correcta, es posible bloquear la roca sin que salga volando. – sonrió Argenta. – Y después lanzarla de regreso.

Argenta y Pachirisu asintieron al unísono, y Pachirisu arrojó el Draco Meteoro de vuelta a su lugar de origen. Garchomp se quedó pálido, y hubo una enorme explosión. Todo el campo de batalla se llenó de humo, y las miradas de todos se fijaron en él. Una vez que se disipó, lo que había era un enorme cráter, varios trozos de piedra esparcidos, y un Garchomp totalmente golpeado y noqueado en medio de él. El chico cayó de rodillas, y todos los demás se quedaron igual. Argenta y Pachirisu no hicieron más que sacudirse el polvo, y el réferi, por un momento olvidó su deber y de inmediato levantó su mano hacia Argenta.

\- ¡Garchomp ya no puede continuar! ¡Las ganadoras son Argenta y Pachirisu! – declaró. Argenta se rio, y ajustándose sus guantes, se volteó hacia la multitud.

\- ¿Quién sigue ahora? – preguntó. Los retadores se miraron entre ellos, y tragaron en seco al unísono. Estaba a punto de irles muy, muy mal.

* * *

 _ **Al final del día…**_

Un total de 399 encuentros. Eso fue todo lo que tuvieron que pelear Argenta y su Pachirisu aquel día. Incluso para una veterana como ella, eso ya era pasarse de agotador.

La mayoría de sus oponentes después de los primeros habían sido casi aburridamente fáciles, y apenas unos pocos de ellos intentaron desviarse de las estrategias establecidas y experimentar. A pesar de todo, hizo un esfuerzo por ser tan creativa como fuera posible, y se sentía en general satisfecha con el resultado. Como nadie pudo derrotarla, y con Sinnoh Ahora cubriéndolo todo, Argenta estaba segura de que su evento pronto estaría en boca de toda la región.

No tenía planeado declararle una guerra a Smogon y denunciar sus maldades o algo estúpido como eso. Ella creía firmemente en que había que enseñar con el ejemplo, y después de eso, había dejado muy claro el suyo. Lo único que quedaba era esperar a que sus batallas inspiraran a los demás, y con eso su trabajo estaría hecho: los entrenadores dejarían de pensar en los Pokémon "sobre-utilizados" de la lista de Smogon, y con eso habría más variedad de entrenadores. Tan simple como eso. "

\- Hiciste un trabajo maravilloso. – dijo Argenta sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Pachirisu. – Me aseguraré de conseguirte esos Poképuffs de Kalos que tanto te gustan.

Pachirisu chilló y se rio alegremente, mientras Argenta seguía caminando. Pueblo Sandgem se acercaba más y más con cada paso, y el ferry para la Zona de Batalla no los iba a esperar mucho. Antes de poder avanzar mucho más, sin embargo, alguien la llamó por detrás.

\- Disculpe, ¿de casualidad usted es Argenta?

Argenta se dio la vuelta, para toparse con una jovencita de cabello verde y vestida con una extraña armadura de spandex o algo por el estilo. Miraba a Argenta con frialdad, y la hizo fruncir el cejo, mientras Pachirisu se mantenía en guardia por si acaso.

\- Esa soy yo. Pero no suelo dar autógrafos.

\- No venía por eso. Vi como todas esas personas perdieron en Hearthome, y quería pedirle algo. – La chica puso la mano en su cinturón sobre su Pokébola. Al ver esto, la mirada de Argenta se agudizó, y luego suspiró.

\- Oh, no me digas que eres uno de ellos.

El cuerpo de la chica se quedó congelado. Sus ojos se ensancharon y empezó a mirar frenéticamente a todas partes, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en Argenta, con el sudor chorreándole por el rostro.

\- ¿Lo sabe…? – preguntó. Argenta simplemente asintió.

\- Ya he visto a muchas personas como tú. Pelee contra ellos y los vencí a todos.

La chica tomó un profundo respiro, recuperando su aplomo. Apretó las manos y miró fijamente a Argenta, sacudiéndose la cabeza.

\- Sabía que usted no sería una entrenadora ordinaria. – La chica levantó una Pokébola, y la apuntó hacia Argenta. – Por favor, concédame una batalla. Tengo que asegurarme de que soy lo bastante fuerte.

Argenta ladeó la cabeza, solo para echar un vistazo a su reloj. Su ferry no saldría sino hasta dentro de una hora más. Le quedaba tiempo suficiente para el encuentro número 400 del día.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? Pero que sepas que no me voy a contener. – Argenta sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano. – ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita?

\- Mitsumi. – dijo la chica, estrechándole la mano.

\- Muy bien, Mitsumi. Hay un claro por allá, ¿te parece bien ahí? – preguntó Argenta señalando hacia su lado izquierdo.

\- Definitivamente. – asintió Mitsumi.

\- Vamos para allá entonces. – dijo Argenta. Mitsumi estuvo de acuerdo y las dos caminaron juntas.

Las dos entrenadoras pronto se encontraron de pie en el claro. No era particularmente grande, pero sí lo suficiente para una buena batalla. Argenta y Mitsumi se colocaron en extremos opuestos, y se miraron una a la otra.

\- Yo seguiré usando a Pachirisu. ¿Cuál Pokémon usarás tú? – preguntó Argenta, mientras Pachirisu saltaba fuera de su hombro y se metía al campo de batalla. Mitsumi agarró su Pokébola y la lanzó.

\- Infernape, sal.

Argenta vio cómo se materializaba el Infernape y tomaba una postura de combate. La veterana arqueó una ceja: la última vez que verificó, Infernape había bajado de "sobreexplotado" a "infravalorado" entre los smogonitas, y no se esperaba ver a nadie que todavía luchara con uno. Sacudió la cabeza. Sería mejor así, con eso, esta pelea podría ser interesante

\- Espero que sea una batalla entretenida. – Argenta dio una palmada mientras sonreía. – ¡Comencemos!

Con ambas entrenadoras mirándose fijamente una a la otra, Pachirisu e Infernape esperaron sus instrucciones. Argenta apuntó hacia el frente, decidiendo hacer el primer movimiento.

\- ¡Pachirisu, Super Colmillo! – Pachirisu corrió hacia Infernape, con sus incisivos listos. Mitsumi e Infernape se tensaron a la vez.

\- ¡Onda Centrada! – Infernape juntó ambas manos, creando una bola de luz y lanzándosela a Pachirisu.

\- ¡Protección! – ordenó Argenta. Una barrera se formó, y el proyectil se fragmentó al chocar contra ella. Mitsumi puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- ¡Infernape, Combate Cercano!

Infernape se acercó más, dirigiendo varios puñetazos hacia el domo: tres golpes bastaron para hacer que se destruyera. Argenta y Pachirisu retrocedieron ante esto, y la veterana frunció el cejo mientras veía a Pachirisu esquivando los golpes siguientes; ese Infernape había golpeado los puntos exactos para romper la Protección, volviéndola inútil. Ni él ni su entrenadora eran novatos. Tenía que irse con mucho cuidado. Dio un puñetazo hacia adelante.

\- ¡Pachirisu, usa…!

\- ¡Puño Veloz! – Antes de que Pachirisu pudiera actuar, Infernape le estampó un puñetazo en toda la cara, mandándola a volar. Argenta apretó su puño.

\- ¡Super Colmillo! – Pachirisu hundió los dientes en una rama de árbol, usándola para girar y luego aterrizar de vuelta en el suelo. Mitsumi apuntó hacia ella.

\- ¡Giro de Fuego! – Infernape abrió la boca para sacar su aliento de fuego, que salió en forma de espiral hacia Pachirisu, rodeándola.

\- ¡Protección!

La barrera evitó que la espiral se le acercara más, y Pachirisu mantuvo su guardia alta. Argenta miró por un momento a Infernape y después a Mitsumi; los dos se veían serios y muy tensos. Ella y Pachirisu sonrieron a la vez.

\- Muy bien. Hora de ponernos serias. – Argenta se ajustó los guantes. – ¡Pachirisu, Sígueme!

Pachirisu dispersó la Protección y volvió a levantar la pata, haciendo el movimiento antes de salir corriendo mientras las llamas comenzaban a perseguirla. Mitsumi frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Onda Centrada! – exclamó.

\- ¡Pachirisu, salta! – replicó Argenta.

La ardilla saltó hacia arriba, y el proyectil la siguió, impactándose con las llamas. Aunque las llamas la lastimaron, Pachirisu siguió adelante, corriendo por todo el lugar. Mitsumi levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué es lo que intentan lograr? – preguntó Mitsumi, mientras Infernape mantenía la guardia levantada. Argenta sonrió, y apuntó hacia adelante.

\- ¡Super Colmillo a ese árbol!

Pachirisu se enfocó en el árbol, y hundió sus dientes en la madera. El fuego a su alrededor rápidamente se propagó en el árbol, haciendo que se incendiara. A pesar de esto ella no se soltó, estaba esperando la Onda Centrada. En cuanto se acercó, se lanzó hacia arriba y el proyectil atravesó el árbol, partiéndole el tronco. Pachirisu saltó lejos mientras el árbol comenzaba a caer hacia Infernape: el mono trató de huir, pero el árbol le aplastó la cola. Después de gritar de dolor trató de liberarse.

\- ¡Puño Veloz! – gritó Mitsumi.

Infernape se quitó de encima el tronco llameante con un puñetazo, liberando su cola y respirando lentamente. Al recuperar el enfoque, él y Mitsumi se dieron cuenta de que Pachirisu ya no se veía por ninguna parte, y el Giro Fuego había desaparecido. Mitsumi enseñó los dientes. Ahora tenían que combatir fuego con fuego.

\- ¡Envite Ígneo! – exclamó.

Infernape echó a correr mientras se envolvía en llamas: había empezado a correr por todo el claro, haciendo que la hierba se empezara a incendiar. Argenta se mantuvo siguiendo sus movimientos, y luego se tensó.

\- ¡Salta y aléjate, Pachirisu!

Pachirisu tuvo que saltar para ponerse a salvo en una rama, evitando a Infernape mientras sus llamas se extinguían. Empezó a jadear con fuerza, y Pachirisu volvió a bajar. Argenta cruzó los brazos, mirando fijamente a su oponente.

\- Ese movimiento es peligroso. El daño de retroceso es muy severo.

\- Valió la pena, para encontrar donde estaba. – sonrió Mitsumi.

\- Debí haberlo imaginado. – Argenta suspiró, recuperando la compostura, para luego volver a sonreír. – Pachirisu, Moflete Estático.

Pachirisu cargó sus mejillas, corriendo hacia Infernape.

\- ¡Puño Veloz!

Infernape corrió hacia Pachirisu también, listo para golpearla, con su puño a punto de encontrarse con una Protección de último segundo.

\- Eso no va a funcionar. – sonrió Mitsumi. – ¡Combate Cercano!

Infernape volvió a dirigir sus puños para derribar la Protección de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez Pachirisu y Argenta estaban listos.

\- ¡Moflete Estático!

Pachirisu se frotó las mejillas contra el puño de Infernape, esparciendo la electricidad por todo su cuerpo y haciéndolo salir despedido por el choque, echando chispas por todas partes. Mitsumi retrocedió, mientras Argenta sonreía.

\- ¡Super Colmillo!

Pachirisu mordió a Infernape, usando su fuerza para lanzarlo contra un árbol. Infernape impactó, apenas manteniéndose de pie después. Los dos Pokémon jadeaban rápidamente, golpeados y exhaustos. Argenta y Mitsumi asintieron simultáneamente.

\- El siguiente movimiento decidirá todo. – dijo Mitsumi, alzando su puño.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Argenta asintió. Los dos Pokémon se prepararon, y ambas entrenadoras apuntaron hacia el frente y gritaron al unísono.

\- ¡Envite Ígneo!

\- ¡Super Colmillo!

Pachirisu e Infernape corrieron uno contra el otro, con incisivos y llamas listas, y se encontraron en todo el medio. Una enorme explosión envolvió todo el campo, forzando a Argenta y Mitsumi a cubrirse los ojos. Al ver de nuevo, tanto Pachirisu como Infernape salieron volando, estrellándose contra árboles en lados opuestos.

\- ¡Pachirisu! – Argenta salió corriendo hacia su Pokémon, recogiéndola con cuidado. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Pachirisu abrió los ojos lentamente, y le sonrió a Argenta. Suspiró de alivio y la devolvió a su Pokébola, era hora de que Pachirisu disfrutase de un buen y merecido descanso. Se volteó a ver a Mitsumi, que tenía listo un Restaura Todo: ese Infernape debió quedar realmente muy lastimado. No se esperaba ver a una smogonita que realmente se preocupara por cosas como esa, como cuidar de su Pokémon.

Argenta se quedó pensativa, mirando esa escena. Mitsumi miraba las heridas que tenía su Infernape por todas partes, y le aplicaba el Restaura Todo mientras sonreía.

\- Luchaste muy bien. Gracias. – Mitsumi le acarició la mejilla, para luego regresarlo y guardar su Pokébola de nuevo.

Argenta parpadeó dos veces, y bajó la cabeza. De todas las cosas que había visto, esto era lo último que se esperaba. Y entonces lo entendió. Estaba tan enfocada en ver a los smogonitas como un problema, algo que tenía que aplastar y remover, como un enemigo, que se olvidó por completo de la única cosa que todos compartían por igual con los Pokémon. Se rio de sí misma, suspirando y sosteniéndose la cabeza.

\- Creo que esto nos deja en un empate. – dijo Mitsumi, cerrando los ojos.

\- No lo sé, a mí me parece más bien que tú ganaste. – Argenta le sonrió, dándole un pulgar arriba. – Gracias.

\- Uhm… de nada. – Mitsumi ladeó la cabeza, rascándose detrás de la nuca.

Argenta le sonrió, y finalmente le echó una mirada en más detalle: no le había prestado mucha atención antes, pues estaba acostumbrada a los retadores que se vestían raro, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban bastante arruinadas, y que tenía muchas marcas de golpes. Frunció el cejo y la miró fijamente.

\- Ahora que me fijo bien, tienes aspecto de que necesitas una ducha y un lugar donde quedarte.

Mitsumi se miró a sí misma, y su cuerpo se tensó. Se rascó el brazo mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

\- Más o menos. – Tragó en seco, poniéndose algo pálida. – Pasa que… me echaron de mi casa, se podría decir.

Argenta no inquirió más allá: se imaginó que tendría que ser algo doloroso para ella. Sin embargo, sacó un trozo de papel, escribió en él la dirección de Rowan y se lo ofreció a Mitsumi.

\- Ve a este lugar. El dueño de ese laboratorio es un amigo mío. Puede que sea algo gruñón a veces, pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Estoy segura que te ayudará.

Mitsumi la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de agarrar el papel y sujetarlo con fuerza. Le sonrió tímidamente y con gratitud.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- De nada. – Argenta le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue entonces que miró su reloj. – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que correr o me dejará mi ferry. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo en el futuro.

\- Igualmente. – Mitsumi asintió. Las dos entrenadoras se dieron un apretón de manos, y tomaron caminos separados.

Mientras Argenta se iba, sonrió una vez más, sintiendo su convicción renovarse de nuevo mientras sonreía. Había intentado resolver el problema desde la perspectiva equivocada, pero ahora sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y todo gracias a esa chica Mitsumi.

A su vez, Mitsumi se aferró con fuerza a la dirección que le había entregado, con sus ojos mirando a todas partes, mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia Pueblo Sandgem. En serio esperaba que el Profesor Rowan la pudiera ayudar, para escaparse de ELLOS. No podía permitir que volvieran a utilizarla nunca más.

* * *

 _ **Un par de meses después…**_

Argenta se encontraba de pie, con orgullo enfrente de la recién terminada estructura que mandó construir. Fue muy caro lograr poner todo en su lugar perfectamente, pero por fin, el Salón de Batallas ya estaba listo para abrir. Ella y Pachirisu sonrieron al verlo, solo para darse la vuelta, viendo a los potenciales retadores. Un total de 399 de ellos, para ser exactos, gente a la que reconocía muy bien. Un chico y su Garchomp se encontraban entre ellos, tragando en seco y con la mirada gacha mientras pensaba en lo que quería decir.

\- Entonces, uhm... con este Salón de Batallas, ¿nos va a enseñar a ser entrenadores tan fuertes como usted? – El chico bajó la cabeza, y su Garchomp lo imitó. Argenta trató de no reírse, aproximándose a él y cruzando los brazos.

\- Sí, y no. – le sonrió. – Dime, ¿cuál es tu Pokémon favorito?

\- Bueno, pues mi Garchomp. – Se dio la vuelta hacia su Pokémon, pasando una mano enguantada sobre su cabeza. – Sí, ya sé lo que estará pensando, que es muy fuerte y lo uso nada más por esa razón. Pero lo quiero mucho, es mi amigo.

\- Eso es todo lo que importa. – Argenta extendió los brazos hacia los lados, haciendo un gesto de bienvenida mientras continuaba. – Aquí todos son libres de utilizar lo que quieran, ya sea un Garchomp o un Dunsparce. Las reglas del Salón de Batalla son simples: elige a tu Pokémon favorito, y pelea contra los demás para mejorar su poder. Tendrán una selección de tipos para escoger, y serán emparejados con un oponente que usará un Pokémon de ese tipo. Cuando termines el recorrido por toda la tabla de tipos, volverás a iniciar. A cada tanto, yo pasaré para pelear contra los entrenadores que tengan una buena racha ganadora, así que no se vuelvan arrogantes ni bajen la guardia. – Cruzó los brazos de nuevo, y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. – Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer, los asistentes adentro les darán el resto de los detalles en profundidad. Por ahora, pasen adelante, y recuerden la regla de oro: están aquí para divertirse. ¡Buena suerte a todos!

Argenta se hizo a un lado, y sin más que decir la multitud entró al edificio, todos gritando de emoción y esperando impacientes para comenzar. Argenta y Pachirisu se permitieron una pequeña risa.

\- Vaya, pusiste una instalación de batallas muy interesante aquí.

Argenta levantó una ceja, reconociendo la voz. Dándose la vuelta, se topó con un hombre con algo de sobrepeso, vestido como turista alolano, con gafas de sol. Le sonrió y se acercó para saludarlo.

\- Scott, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

\- He estado ocupado en Kanto, ya casi terminamos de preparar la Frontera de Batalla. Solo nos faltan un par de instalaciones ahora. – En eso, se puso a responder a un par de mensajes en su PokéGear. – El talento no crece en los árboles, lamentablemente.

\- Que lástima. La última vez, casi todos los entrenadores que participaron en tu torneo en el Domo de Batallas, se convirtieron en nuevas estrellas potenciales en el circuito de Kanto y más allá. Uno pensaría que eso atraería el interés de entrenadores profesionales para ti.

\- Solo quería probar el talento de la actual generación, no era muy distinto de lo que tú hiciste no hace mucho. – sonrió Scott, bajándose las gafas. – Parece que has cambiado tu opinión sobre los smogonitas.

\- Un poco. – Argenta también sonrió, mirando su Salón de Batallas. – Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero si me pongo a juzgarlos y los obligo a cambiar, no sería mejor que ellos al estar monopolizando el circuito de la Liga. – Cerró los ojos, y luego se volteó hacia Scott. – Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde los viejos días, pero la mayoría de los entrenadores todavía aman a sus Pokémon y los aprecian. Eso es lo que importa, y lo que hay que mantener. – Levantó sus brazos hacia su edificio. – Por eso fue que establecí el Salón de Batallas. Un lugar donde cada quién puede elegir un Pokémon y mejorar con él, peleando conmigo y contra varios otros entrenadores. Todo para llegar a ser el mejor, sin importar el Pokémon utilizado.

Scott asintió, echándole una mirada a la instalación, antes de volver su atención a Argenta.

\- Estás haciendo un buen servicio, eso es seguro. – Se ajustó sus gafas de sol, tomando una expresión seria. – ¿Sabes qué? Cuando la de Kanto esté lista para ponerse en marcha, estuve pensando en crear otras Fronteras de Batalla en diferentes regiones. El circuito de la liga en Sinnoh es considerado uno de los más altos, y tal vez…

\- Nop. – Argenta levantó una palma, y negó con la cabeza. – No estoy interesada.

\- Ah, vamos. Ni me dejaste terminar. – gruñó Scott.

\- Aunque me sienta halagada por la oferta, todavía tengo mucho trabajo por hacer aquí. Quisiera ver por mí misma como la nueva generación crece y se convierten en mejores entrenadores. – Cerró los ojos y se puso las manos en la cintura. – Pero ya cuando el Salón de Batalla esté bien establecido, tal vez te contacte para convertirme en Cerebro de la Frontera. Pero ahora no es el momento.

\- Entiendo. En tal caso, estaré esperando tu llamada. – Scott sonrió, y dándose la vuelta, levantó el brazo en gesto de saludo. – Éxito con tu proyecto, Argenta.

\- Igual para ti. – dijo Argenta, devolviéndole el gesto.

Esperó hasta que Scott desapareció de la vista, y volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia su Salón de Batallas. Argenta y Pachirisu asintieron juntas, y se prepararon para entrar. Todavía tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y bien, aquí tenemos otro de mis oneshots favoritos del Resetverso, terminado. No me esperaba que alguien decidiera utilizar a Argenta, pero definitivamente me agradó como la representaron. De hecho, creo que entre los Cerebros de la Frontera de Sinnoh, ella es la que más me agrada, estará entrada en sus años, pero sin duda mantiene un espíritu vital y joven (y no luce tan mal para su edad, de paso XD).

Se me hizo bastante interesante el punto que expuso aquí, en el hecho de que muchos elijan a sus Pokémon en base al ranking de los más fuertes. Yo en particular, tengo un patrón muy específico para elegir a mi equipo: Un Pikachu/Raichu, los tres iniciales regionales, un volador local (usualmente el pájaro, pero romperé ese patrón en Kalos y Alola) y un sexto que me ayude a equilibrar al resto y dar cobertura. Puede que sea predecible, pero ese es mi estilo.

Ahora, de información adicional, la chica con la que peleó Argenta al final, Mitsumi, quienes no lo sepan es una de los protagonistas del manga Diamond & Pearl Adventure, de hecho, es específicamente la contraparte de Dawn (salvo porque tiene el pelo verde y se lo peina distinto). Con Dawn y su madre desaparecidas en este momento, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa que apareciera una de sus contrapartes (aunque viendo la cantidad de doppelgangers que le hemos visto a Ash, ¿quién podría sorprenderse ahora?). Pero la relación entre ambas, si es que la hay, todavía es desconocida, así que no me pregunten. De todos modos, podrán ver un poco más de ella cuando comience con el spin-off, "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh", donde ella será uno de los personajes principales. Ahora que terminé este oneshot, empezaré en paralelo a traducir el primer capítulo, con suerte, puede ser que lo termine antes de que publiquen el siguiente.

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, sonicmanuel, master master god** y **BRANDON369.** Próximo oneshot, nos vamos a Johto, y ahí veremos a Joey, el chico del Rattata de alto porcentaje. Hasta entonces.


	20. Interludio de Joey

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Joey**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Joey ha sido conocido por años como el chico del "Rattata de alto porcentaje" y está harto de que nadie lo tome con seriedad. Sin embargo, un torneo que pronto se organizará en Cherrygrove podría ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas, y su oportunidad de salir de esa sombra.

* * *

 _ **Región de Johto…**_

\- ¡Se los digo, es él! ¡Tiene la misma ropa!

\- ¡No puede ser, tienes razón! ¡En verdad es ese niño!

\- ¡Rápido, tenemos que sacarle una foto!

El joven de camisa amarilla, gorra y shorts azules gruñó, mientras intentaba ignorar todos los teléfonos que le apuntaban; seguro estaban esperando a que explotara de rabia o dijera algo gracioso, así que mientras no hiciera ninguna de las dos cosas, rápidamente perderían el interés.

Unos minutos después, los acosadores finalmente se fueron, gruñendo y quejándose. Una vez que estuvo solo en la Ruta 30, Joey finalmente pudo suspirar de alivio, sentándose en el suelo y acariciándole la cabeza a su Rattata. Con suerte, esos serían los últimos idiotas con los que tendrían que lidiar ese día.

Su Pokémon lo miró con preocupación, frotando sus bigotes contra el pecho de su amo. El joven entrenador sonrió, acariciándole el cuello a su Rattata mientras su mente retrocedía a unos cuantos años antes, al inicio de todo este lío: había ganado un viaje a la Torre de Radio de Goldenrod por pura suerte, lo que le dio además la oportunidad de ser invitado al show de DJ Mary y el Profesor Oak. Fue grandioso, y realmente se sintió emocionado. Pero en aquel entonces, solo era un niño tonto de diez años que amaba a su Rattata mascota. Joey tuvo un respingo; todavía recordaba sus propias palabras claramente.

\- " _Mi Rattata es diferente de los Rattatas ordinarios. ¡Es como si mi Rattata estuviera en el más alto porcentaje de todos los Rattatas!"_

En verdad lo creía, y el mundo pasó los siguientes cinco años haciendo que se arrepintiera de haber dicho esas palabras.

Todo comenzó de manera muy sutil, cuando sus compañeros de clase simplemente repetían su línea del "alto porcentaje", y él se las devolvía con confianza. Era extraño, pero se sentía muy bien. Y luego, empezó a buscar su nombre online solo por diversión, y se quedó sin palabras. Su línea estaba siendo repetida por todas las esquinas del Internet, ya fuera palabra por palabra, o con alguna modificación menor. Había además imágenes cómicas sobre él, o le ponían sus palabras a otras personas o cosas, e incluso hicieron un video musical basado en su declaración que estaba empezando a volverse realmente pegajoso.

En ese momento, fue que Joey lo entendió; todos se estaban burlando de él, y seguían haciéndolo incluso ahora. A dondequiera que volteara, no podía evitar ver a gente que trataba de tomarle fotos, obligarlo a que dijera algo estúpido, o cualquier otra cosa que pensaran que era divertido. Al principio trató de ignorarlos, creyendo que sería solo una moda temporal; pero después de cinco años, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Podría haber aceptado el hecho de ser un hazmerreír, de no ser porque incluso ahora seguía creyendo en sus palabras: Rattata era su más antiguo y confiable compañero, y él quería volverlo el más fuerte del mundo. Pero sin importar qué tan fuerte se volviera, sin importar si los entrenadores de la Ruta 30 temblaban al oír su nombre, pues el mundo siempre lo vería como el niño del "alto porcentaje".

Joey suspiró. Tal vez por ese motivo fue que Bill de los Veinte Gyarados terminó siendo un criminal tan infame: quizás fuera el chico del "alto porcentaje de los Magikarps" y quiso vengarse del mundo por burlarse de él, o algo. Claro él podría intentar hacer algo para probar su valía y demostrarle al mundo que era algo más que una simple broma, ¿pero cómo? Todavía no estaba de ninguna manera al nivel para participar en la Conferencia Plateada, e incluso si reunía algunas medallas y perdía en la liga en un ranking más o menos alto, no podría convertirse en el siguiente Casey Snagem. Había escuchado algo sobre un sitio llamado el Salón de Batallas, donde supuestamente podías participar y ganar con tu Pokémon favorito, pero Sinnoh estaba demasiado lejos de su hogar. No había lugar a dónde ir, ni nada que pudiera hacer. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Un trozo de papel de repente voló arrastrado por el viento directo a la cara de Joey, parando su tren de pensamiento. Gruñendo se lo quitó de encima, mirándolo con fastidio, pero antes de tirarlo, alcanzó a leerlo, y su expresión se tornó de curiosidad. Era un aviso publicitario, y tenía escrito en una enorme fuente:

 ***¡TORNEO EN CIUDAD CHERRYGROVE!**

 **Gana un huevo de Pokémon***

Joey acercó el papel a su cara mientras Rattata trataba de leerlo también. Era un torneo pequeño y no oficial, abierto para todos y patrocinado por el Profesor Elm de Pueblo New Bark, y el adinerado filántropo conocido como Mr. Pokémon, y con un huevo raro de Pokémon como premio para el ganador. No parecía ser un evento mayor, pero decía además que sería televisado. Joey sonrió, intercambiando miradas con su Rattata. Entrenador y Pokémon asintieron al mismo tiempo. Poniéndose de pie de un salto, se desempolvó la ropa y seguido de su roedor salieron corriendo hacia Cherrygrove. Esta era su oportunidad de darle la vuelta a su reputación.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Cherrygrove…**_

Ciudad Cherrygrove nunca había sido la comunidad más grande o la ciudad más importante de Johto: a través de toda su existencia, siempre había sido una población muy pequeña con pocas cosas destacables. Si no fuera por el Festival Quagsire, la mayoría ni siquiera recordaría que esta ciudad existía. Siendo ese el caso, el torneo no tendría lugar en un estadio elegante. Todo lo que tenían era una pequeña plataforma de madera, con muchas personas alrededor, con el comentarista sobre la plataforma y Elm y Mr. Pokémon observando desde los lados. La mayoría de la gente diría que este no era un buen escenario, pero a la mayoría no les importó: querían pelear, o querían el huevo del premio para ellos.

Joey se paró de puntillas, tratando de ver con claridad la plataforma. Rattata hizo lo mismo, desde encima de la cabeza de su entrenador. Apenas podían contener su emoción, y habían podido ahogar los ruidos de la gente llamándolo "fastidioso" o que lo reconocieran como meme de internet. No le importaba: por fin iba a demostrarles a todos que se equivocaban, aquí y ahora. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el anunciador finalmente se aclaró la garganta y agarró su micrófono.

\- ¡Hola a todos, damas y caballeros, y bienvenidos a la primera edición del Torneo de Cherrygrove! ¡Nos alegra verlos a todos aquí! – Se dio la vuelta antes de seguir hablando. – Hoy tenemos a muchos entrenadores reunidos aquí por la oportunidad de ganar un huevo Pokémon raro. ¿Cuál será el Pokémon que hay dentro? ¡Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, gente!

Joey gruñó un poco mientras el Profesor y el filántropo traían el huevo, siguiendo después con un discurso científico largo y aburrido sobre la razón para el torneo. Joey no estaba interesado: para lo que le importaba, podían poner a hervir ese huevo y comérselo para el desayuno. Mentalmente se puso a contar, tratando de ocultar su expresión de aburrimiento. Tras una larga charla de terminología extraña, finalmente se fueron y le dejaron el micrófono al anunciador de nuevo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a nuestros benefactores! Pero bien, creo que ya los hemos tenido a todos esperando mucho tiempo. Así que sin más que agregar, ¡que comience el torneo!

\- Ya era hora. – gruñó Joey, mientras traían una caja a la plataforma. El anunciador metió la mano en ella para sacar dos nombres.

\- Para la primera ronda, ¡los participantes serán Kevin y Joey! ¡Por favor tomen posiciones en la plataforma!

Joey sonrió, y sin perder tiempo se paró en la plataforma mientras Rattata saltaba al frente. Del otro lado, su oponente caminó con calma, sosteniendo una Pokébola. El joven podía sentir las miradas sobre él: curiosidad, confusión, y por supuesto, burla. Pero él sonreía, sabiendo que esta sería la última vez que sentiría eso. Kevin puso los ojos en rendijas al verlo, y frunció el cejo.

\- Espera, yo te conozco. ¡Eres el niño del "Rattata del alto porcentaje"! ¡Ese meme! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

\- Eso fue hace cinco años. – gruñó Joey, y sonrió mientras se arrodillaba, y le amarraba algo en la cabeza a su Rattata. – Y vine aquí para ganar.

\- ¿Ganar? – Su oponente se rio. – ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- En serio. – Joey cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿En serio crees que me voy a dejar ganar por un meme? – se rio todavía más Kevin. – ¡Te enseñaré! ¡Ariados, sal!

El Pokémon araña salió de la Pokébola, y él y Rattata intercambiaron miradas, al igual que sus entrenadores. El anunciador se puso en la línea lateral, alzando sus brazos.

\- ¡El primer encuentro, Ariados contra Rattata! – Dicho esto, bajó los brazos. – ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Acabemos esto rápido! – Kevin señaló hacia adelante. – ¡Ariados, Bomba de Desechos!

La bola de veneno salió disparada hacia Rattata casi de inmediato, y el Pokémon de tipo Normal no pudo hacer nada para evitar o desviar el ataque. El impacto lo lanzó hacia atrás, y Kevin se encogió de hombros.

\- Patético. ¿Qué esperabas lograr con un simple Rattata? – Sonrió con arrogancia. Joey mantuvo la calma, ajustándose la gorra.

\- Si yo fuera tú, miraría otra vez.

Levantando la ceja, Kevin miró a donde estaba Rattata. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio que Rattata salía de entre el charco de veneno, visiblemente herido pero todavía capaz de pelear.

\- ¿Qué diablos…? – Kevin puso los ojos en rendijas, y fue entonces que notó lo que Rattata tenía en la cabeza. Frunció el cejo al darse cuenta de lo que era. – ¡¿Cinturón de Foco?! ¡No estarás pensando en…!

\- Oh, claro que sí. – Joey sonrió. – ¡Rattata, Esfuerzo!

Rattata embistió a Ariados, y el impacto rápidamente redujo a la araña a la misma condición que Rattata. Kevin se mordió el labio y trató de darle una orden a Ariados, pero Joey le ganó de mano con un Ataque Rápido. Rattata golpeó a Ariados a una velocidad de relámpago, y lo sacó volando fuera del campo de batalla. Al caer ya no se movió más.

\- ¡Los ganadores son Joey y su Rattata! – dijo el anunciador.

Joey cruzó los brazos. Esa estrategia era el truco básico de todo entrenador de un Rattata, pero nunca pasaba de moda. Kevin se quedó viendo a Ariados y luego con sorpresa a Joey, mientras el resto de la audiencia se quedaba con la boca abierta. Joey sonrió y sin decir nada cogió una poción para curar a Rattata, dejando la plataforma libre para los siguientes encuentros. A su alrededor, la gente empezó a murmurar, claramente impresionados. Las cosas iban muy bien.

…

El resto del torneo no fue tan fácil como el primer encuentro, pero aun así no fue tan desafiante para Joey y su Rattata. Una de las ventajas de ser entrenador de un solo Pokémon era que siempre llegabas a conocer todos los pros y contras de tu Pokémon, y Joey ciertamente sabía cómo utilizar a Rattata: era un Pokémon que todos consideraban como basura, y muy pocos sabían de lo que era capaz. A Joey le hubiera encantado presumir y liberar el verdadero poder de su Rattata, pero ese no era su objetivo. Tenía que demostrar que era competente y serio, y había enseñado los movimientos que Rattata necesitaba: Esfuerzo y Ataque Rápido servían para casi cualquier cosa, y para lidiar con esos molestos tipos Fantasma y Roca, Triturar y Lazo de Hierba lo tenían cubierto.

Y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a las finales. A su alrededor, los gritos de burla se habían vuelto de sorpresa e inclusive de apoyo. Joey sonrió y se volteó la gorra mientras subía de nuevo a la plataforma, listo para la batalla final. En frente de él se encontraba otro muchacho, algo bajito y más o menos de la misma edad que él, con pelo castaño rizado y piel bronceada, vestido con sandalias, shorts azules y una camiseta blanca, y con un colgante de Pokébola en el cuello. Parecía más listo para ir a la playa que otra cosa. ¿Sería un extranjero o algo?

\- ¡Y hemos llegado a la gran final del Torneo de Cherrygrove! ¡Nuestros finalistas son nuestro local Joey, y Tristan, de la región de Alola!

\- "¿Alola? ¿La región con esos Pokémon raros?" – pensó Joey. Eso definitivamente explicaba su look, al menos. Tristan sonrió, arrojando su Pokébola de arriba abajo.

\- ¡Me alegra poder pelear contra ti! ¡He estado esperando esto!

\- Sí, me dicen eso a menudo. – Joey rodó los ojos, mientras su Rattata tomaba su lugar en el campo de batalla. – ¿Podemos empezar de una vez? No vine aquí para conversar.

\- Sí, tienes razón. – Tristan siguió sonriendo, y arrojó su Pokébola. – ¡Empecemos!

La bola se abrió, y un Pokémon se materializó. Uno que para Joey se vio familiar y a la vez extranjero. Parecía un Rattata, pero era negro en lugar de púrpura, los bigotes tenían forma diferente, y se paraba sobre sus patas traseras en lugar de ir a cuatro. Joey puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- Espera, ¿ese es…?

\- Un Rattata de mi región, sí. – Tristan asintió. – Pensé que sería apropiado.

Joey gruñó entre dientes, pero se abstuvo de quejarse. Al menos tenía la batalla para quitarse los nervios.

\- ¡Que gane el mejor! – dijo el anunciador. Joey y Tristan apuntaron hacia el frente al mismo tiempo, y la batalla comenzó.

\- ¡Rattata, Triturar! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Rattatas se lanzaron uno contra el otro, mordiéndose entre ellos al mismo tiempo. Los dos gritaron, pero el de Joey lo hizo por más tiempo, y el de Tristan ganó ese enfrentamiento de fuerza y lo lanzó hacia un lado. El Rattata púrpura tomó una expresión sombría y chilló mientras se volvía a poner de pie, con una marca visible de mordida en su costado. Joey puso los ojos en rendijas. Si era un Rattata, ese alolano no podía ser mucho más fuerte que el suyo, ¿por qué le habría dolido tanto? Y como si le leyera el pensamiento, Tristan cruzó los brazos y sonrió.

\- Es tipo Normal-Oscuro.

Claro. Las formas regionales podían tener tipos diferentes. Joey frunció el cejo: él sabía todo lo que había que saber de los Rattatas, pero un Rattata alolano, eso era nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreír por un momento, esto sería interesante.

\- Qué bueno saberlo. – Se ajustó la gorra. – ¡Ataque Rápido!

Rattata salió disparado a toda velocidad contra su contraparte alolana, con la cabeza gacha para golpear. Tristan apuntó hacia adelante.

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

Rattata saltó hacia un lado para esquivar el rayo congelador, y la mitad de la plataforma quedó congelada. De nuevo se puso de pie, con las patas temblorosas. Joey parpadeó, confundido, mientras que Tristan se encogió de hombros.

\- Demasiada gente subestima de lo que son capaces los Rattatas. – dijo. Joey parpadeó de nuevo, y luego se rio.

\- Sí, es cierto. – Sonrió mirando fijamente a Tristan. – ¡Lazo de Hierba! – Unas enredaderas brotaron debajo del Rattata de Tristan, que jalaron al Pokémon alolano al suelo. – ¡Ahora, Triturar!

El Rattata de Joey saltó sobre el hielo, con los incisivos listos. Tristan retrocedió.

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro! – ordenó. El rayo de energía oscura golpeó a Rattata de lleno, casi sacándolo de la plataforma, pero rápidamente se repuso y volvió a la carga.

\- ¡Esfuerzo! – El Rattata de Kanto volvió a lanzársele al alolano, manteniéndolo atrapado en la madera, y estaba listo para lanzar otro golpe.

\- ¡Bomba de Desechos!

El Rattata de Joey saltó esquivando el ataque a quemarropa por los pelos, pero aterrizó de vuelta en el hielo y se resbaló, perdiendo el equilibrio. El Rattata de Tristan corrió hacia él tomando su oportunidad.

\- ¡Usa Triturar en el suelo! – ordenó Joey. Hundiendo sus incisivos en la madera, el Rattata de Joey logró frenar y se puso cara a cara con su contraparte. – ¡Ahora, Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Ataque Rápido también! – exclamó Tristan.

Los dos Rattatas chocaron uno contra el otro, saliendo despedidos por el impacto. Ambos roedores empezaron a jadear, mirándose fijamente uno al otro. Ambos estaban heridos, pero ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido. Tristan puso los brazos en jarras, y sonrió de nuevo.

\- No lo están haciendo nada mal. – les dijo.

\- Tampoco ustedes. – replicó Joey sonriendo también.

El encuentro estaba resultando muy interesante. Tenía varias estrategias que podía utilizar, y sabía exactamente cuál sería la mejor en este momento. Señalando hacia el frente, estuvo a punto de gritar su orden, hasta que empezó a oír las voces entre el público.

\- ¿Estás viendo esto?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente voy a subir esto a internet!

\- ¡Ya estoy viendo el título! ¡"La batalla por el más alto porcentaje"!

Joey se quedó congelado, casi se le van los ojos. Se dio la vuelta deseando, ROGANDO por haber escuchado mal.

\- ¡En serio! ¡Un encuentro de Rattata contra Rattata!

\- Parece irreal.

\- ¡Les juro, esto lo hicieron a propósito!

Joey pudo oír que varias personas empezaban a reírse, mientras los demás empezaban a mirarlo, otra vez burlándose de él. No pudo más que quedarse parado ahí temblando. Tristan ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Joey?

Joey miró a su alrededor, tratando de ahogar las voces. Solo podía escuchar más y más, y los que se quedaron en silencio solo lo miraban con confusión. Ya nadie estaba dándole ánimos a ninguno de los dos. Tal vez ni siquiera lo estuvieran haciendo en primer lugar. Joey apretó sus puños.

\- Uhm, ¿está todo bien? – preguntó el anunciador. Joey se quedó allí, escuchando todo a su alrededor, y finalmente cuando no pudo más, dio un pisotón en la plataforma, con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – les gritó a todo pulmón.

Las miradas de todos volvieron a quedar fijas en él. La cara de Joey se quedó rígida, completamente congelada, mientras su Rattata corría junto a él. Podía oír los sonidos de los botones disparadores de las cámaras y teléfonos de todos.

\- ¡¿Creen que es gracioso?! ¡Solo fue una maldita y estúpida línea que dije! ¡Yo era solo un niño pequeño e idiota entonces! ¡No necesitan estarla repitiendo una y otra vez! – gritó Joey, con todo el cuerpo tenso.

Nadie respondió, pero los sonidos de todos tomando fotos continuaron. Algunos no hicieron nada, otros se pusieron a filmarlo. Sin duda para burlarse de él otra vez.

\- Solo… – La cara se le suavizó de nuevo, y agarró con la mano la visera de su gorra, tratando de taparse. – ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz? Por favor, eso es todo lo que pido.

Nada cambió; todos todavía seguían mirándolo. Algunos incluso se estaban riendo. No tenía manera de escapar. Joey ya no pudo más, al mirar de nuevo al público, ya empezaban a correrle las lágrimas por las mejillas.

\- Váyanse al diablo. – se dio la vuelta. – ¡Por mí váyanse todos al diablo!

Y sin más, salió corriendo, huyendo de la plataforma, del torneo, y de todos, Rattata lo siguió sin decir palabra. Toda la gente quedó en silencio, y el anunciador no supo qué decir. Después de unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Uhm... parece que Joey... acaba de abandonar. – Forzó una sonrisa y señaló a Tristan. – Siendo ese el caso, ¡el ganador del Torneo de Cherrygrove City es Tristan!

Unos pocos miembros del público empezaron a silbar, mientras otros aplaudieron muy lentamente. Entretanto, mientras le entregaban el huevo del premio, Tristan, solo se quedó observando a Joey mientras corría hasta desaparecer de vista. Frunció el cejo con preocupación. Eso no se podía quedar así.

* * *

 _ **En las calles de Cherrygrove, poco después…**_

Oculto tras un basurero, sentado agarrándose las piernas, Joey se permitió llorar. Por primera vez, por todas las veces que se rehusó a hacerlo en los últimos cinco años. Por todas las veces que creyó que podría dejar esa estúpida línea atrás de una vez y para siempre.

Podría mejorar todo lo que quisiera, derrotar a todos, incluso llegar a ser Campeón, pero todavía lo considerarían el "niño del alto porcentaje". Lo seguiría a todas partes para siempre, y nadie lo vería más allá de eso. Sintiendo que empezaba a moquear, Rattata trató de frotarle la cara con preocupación. Joey le sonrió con tristeza y lo acarició.

\- Perdóname, soy un fracaso. No creo que pueda siquiera llegar a convertirte en el Rattata más fuerte. – dijo Joey, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Rattata sacudió la cabeza y se frotó contra su entrenador. Joey solo siguió sollozando en silencio, y se quedaron allí por un rato, hasta que oyeron unos pasos acercándose a ellos.

\- ¿Joey? ¿Estás aquí?

Limpiándose la nariz y volteándose, Joey vio quien había hablado: era Tristan, el chico alolano, ahora con un huevo Pokémon entre las manos. Joey tomó una mirada fría y volteó hacia un lado.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. – Tristan se acercó, y le extendió el huevo. – También quería darte esto, no lo gané justamente.

\- Bueno, como puedes ver me encuentro bien. – mintió Joey. – Y por mí puedes quedarte con ese estúpido huevo.

\- Insisto, en serio. – Tristan se le acercó más. – No me lo merezco.

\- Y yo no lo necesito. – Joey se enfurruñó más. – Lo único que quería era que dejaran de verme como una broma, y ahora solo soy una broma todavía mayor.

\- Si tú lo dices.

Tristan agachó la mirada, dejando el huevo a un lado por un momento. Joey se quedó mirando el suelo. Suspiró de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que no oyó pasos alejándose. De nuevo con rabia miró a Tristan que seguía allí todavía.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Es que ahora quieres burlarte de mí? Qué lástima, todo mundo ya se te adelantó.

\- No quiero burlarme de ti. – Tristan sacudió la cabeza. – De hecho, quería darte las gracias.

\- No estoy de humor para bromas. – Joey se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a Tristan.

\- No estoy bromeando. – dijo Tristan sonriendo con sinceridad. – Mis amigos y yo te debemos mucho.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Joey se dio la vuelta, parpadeando. Tristan siguió sonriendo, y puso las manos detrás de la nuca.

\- Esa línea que dijiste, sobre que tu Rattata era de alto porcentaje, nos ayudó mucho cuando éramos pequeños.

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Mis amigos y yo teníamos la misma edad, y todos los que conocíamos se burlaban de nosotros por querer empezar con Pokémon débiles, o "plagas" como Yungoos, Patrat y Bunnelby. – Tristan se rio por un momento, pero dejó de reírse, aunque mantuvo su expresión sincera. – No teníamos a nadie de nuestro lado, pero ahí estabas tú diciendo sin humor que tu Rattata era diferente y más fuerte. Todos creyeron que era estúpido y ridículo, pero nosotros no.

\- Entonces, ese Rattata alolano...

\- Es mi inicial. – Tristan asintió. – Mis padres querían darme uno más fuerte, pero yo solo lo quería a él. De no ser por ti, tal vez me hubiera dado por vencido. Así que, muchas gracias. Siento mucho que esos idiotas se hayan burlado de ti, pero te aseguro que allá afuera hay mejores personas que ellos.

Joey se quedó sin palabras, solo podía parpadear mientras veía a Tristan. No parecía estar bromeando, ni tratando de tenderle alguna trampa. De verdad se veía sincero. Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, así que se los limpió antes de volver a ver a Tristan, sonriendo.

\- Gracias, me alegra escuchar eso.

\- De nada. – Tristan le devolvió la sonrisa. – Aunque hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, si no te molesta.

\- ¿Qué será? – preguntó Joey ladeando la cabeza.

\- No terminamos nuestra batalla, así que…

Tristan agarró su Pokébola. Joey se quedó viéndolo y después a su Rattata. Luego sonrieron y asintiendo juntos, volvieron a voltear a ver a Tristan. Ajustándose la gorra, se preparó.

\- Claro, podemos hacerlo. – dijo tratando de suprimir una risa. – ¡Pero te lo advierto, mi Rattata es del más alto porcentaje entre todos los Rattatas!

\- Ja, bueno, también el mío. – Tristan también se rio. – Vamos a ver quién de los dos lo tiene más alto.

Tristan salió del callejón, buscando una esquina donde pudieran pelear. Joey y su Rattata lo siguieron con calma, sonriendo ampliamente. Tal vez ser un meme no fuera tan malo después de todo.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y bien, este es uno menor. No es una gran contribución para la trama de la historia principal, pero creo que no es malo para relajarse un poco, y además, me gustó como lo utilizaron. Les diré que no pude evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad, recuerdo que en los juegos siempre que Joey me llamaba para hablarme de su Rattata realmente me fastidiaba, y me daban ganas de gritarle (sea en los juegos o en la vida real, detesto que me suene el teléfono para algo que no es importante). Este oneshot me hizo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Como dato curioso, la referencia que hacen a Bill de los 20 Gyarados en este oneshot fue de hecho antes de que escribieran el otro, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si fue que **partner555** lo leyó y decidió correr con esa interpretación para escribirlo. Y en una nota personal, por cosas como esta es que me he dicho a mí mismo, si voy a ser famoso, quiero serlo después de haber tenido una larga y plena vida, y estar seis pies bajo la tierra. Así nunca tendré que lidiar con los gajes de la fama.

OK, me alegra decirles que los tres siguientes ya están listos y en espera. Como lo prometí, el próximo será el de Astrid, seguido después del de Sanpei, y luego el de Erika. Sin embargo, ayer se posteó en inglés un nuevo interludio, centrado en Kiawe. Ya lo leí y lo veo importante, ya que en este se muestra un poco más de la Alola del Resetverso y los Movimientos Z (cómo funcionan y sus limitantes). Y por muy ansioso que esté por una actualización de la historia principal, si es por mí no me molesta esperar un poco hasta después de salir de los dos oneshots más largos, el de Wally y el del Campamento de Oak (y en menor medida, del Especial de Navidad). También para poder empezar con el spin off, y ya que ese será de varios capítulos, lo publicaré también como una historia aparte.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, sonicmanuel** y **dragon titanico** **.** Gracias también a **Ander Arias** , el autor original del Gaiden de Falkner por comentar también en mi traducción de ese en particular (quienes quieran contactarlo, habla español, así que podrán entenderse). Vamos a buen paso, espero poder terminar con los que faltan antes de la próxima actualización, ya sea de la historia principal o algún extra. Nos veremos.


	21. Gaiden de Astrid

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Astrid**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Descubramos qué llevó a Astrid a buscar el poder de la Mega-Evolución. Veamos cómo le fue en su primer reto a la Liga Kalos, luchando contra oponentes familiares y no tan familiares. Se ubica menos de un año antes del inicio de la línea temporal del capítulo 2 de la historia principal.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de Coumarine…**_

\- ¡Weepinbell, Hojas Navaja!

La planta con forma de campana empezó a girar, lanzando una tormenta de hojas afiladas contra el Espurr. El felino morado salió volando hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el cuerpo de su entrenadora, una joven quinceañera de pelo rubio, con un golpe seco.

\- ¡Espurr ya no puede continuar, Weepinbell gana!

\- Un excelente trabajo. – dijo el líder de gimnasio, un anciano de baja estatura, arrodillándose junto a su Pokémon, que saltó hacia él para recibir una caricia por un trabajo bien hecho. Después volteó hacia su retadora. – Fue un buen esfuerzo, pero no creo que una ventaja por tipo sea todo lo que necesitas para ganar una batalla. He estado en este trabajo por años, y tengo algunos trucos para estar preparado para lo que venga, incluso tus bien entrenados Litleo y Espurr. Te queda solo un Pokémon, jovencita. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

La chica retornó a su derrotado Espurr, poniéndose de pie tan alta cual era. Sus ojos color lavanda brillaron de determinación mientras agarraba su última Pokébola.

\- Planeo ganar, por supuesto. Todavía tengo a mi primer compañero conmigo, y no vamos a perder. ¡Vamos!

Arrojó la bola con una fuerza que el líder del gimnasio no le había visto en todo el encuentro, abriéndose en el aire y liberando a su ocupante en una luz blanca. La luz aterrizó en el suelo, tomando una forma sólida y distintiva. Weepinbell se tensó, mientras el líder del gimnasio apretaba con algo de fuerza sus tijeras que usaba como bastón, al reconocer al Pokemon que había elegido.

\- Qué tonto soy, ¿todavía me molestan esas historias? – murmuró el líder para sí mismo al ver al Pokémon final con claridad.

\- ¡Absol! – declaró el heraldo blanco de la destrucción. La batalla final iba a comenzar.

\- ¡Weepinbell, usa Polvo Venenoso!

\- ¡Provocación! – ordenó ella.

Los ojos de Absol flashearon en rojo, y una neblina roja cubrió a la planta, causando que esta comenzara a toser como si se hubiera atorado con algo.

\- No...

\- Sí. ¡Ahora, Absol, usa Psicocorte!

El cuerno de Absol empezó a brillar de color púrpura, mientras este ladeaba la cabeza, y con un solo movimiento, envió una enorme cuchilla de energía directo hacia Weepinbell. Un solo golpe con fuerza, y el encuentro había quedado sentenciado.

 **…**

Esta había sido solo una de muchas batallas que habían peleado, pero era una de las pocas que llevaron a un gran momento.

\- No puedo creerlo, Absol. – dijo ella con alegría.

\- Sol… – Su compañero ronroneó con felicidad, mientras ella abría su caja de medallas, revelando las ocho brillantes preseas que representaban sus victorias, mientras descansaba su cabeza contra el pelaje blanco puro de Absol.

Había sido un largo camino, y les había llevado mucho esfuerzo, pero ya estaban allí. Ella, Astrid, ya tenía ocho medallas de gimnasio. Por fin podría competir en la Liga Kalos. Eso significaba el potencial de lograr fama, y la oportunidad de ser la mejor del mundo. E incluso si no ganaba, también quería decir que tendría una buena fuente de ingreso para vivir mientras no hiciera nada estúpido: los tabloides se hacían festines con los entrenadores que gastaban el dinero que ganaban en sus competencias en cosas inútiles y absurdas: el menos ilegal de todos se compró un yate en el Lago Acuity, en la zona congelada al norte de Sinnoh. Aunque extrañamente, dicho entrenador de hecho lo hizo bastante mejor en sus desafíos subsiguientes. Aparentemente había regímenes de entrenamiento que involucraban lagos congelados y yates. A Astrid solo se le ocurrían un par de maneras en las cuales eso podría funcionar, y la mayoría le daban escalofríos en la espina de solo pensar en ellas.

Los entrenadores en las Ligas que hicieran un buen papel en su profesión podrían arreglárselas sin problemas en virtualmente cualquier situación económica, excepto potencialmente un colapso total de la economía regional. Incluso más allá de los circuitos de la liga en el mundo, había tantas opciones para ganar dinero que sería muy difícil listarlas todas. Mucho más todavía las opciones de qué hacer con el dinero ganado…

\- ¡Mur! ¡Mur, mur, murkrow!

Y las llaves a dicha fortuna, la caja con todas las medallas que había estado mirando intensamente apenas unos segundos antes, de pronto le fueron arrebatadas de la mano, y ahora estaban en las garras de un Murkrow, que salió volando hacia un bosque cercano.

Astrid se quedó sin reaccionar por un momento, con su mente apenas procesando lo que acababa de pasar. Una vez que lo hizo, solo había una respuesta obvia.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CON ESO! – le gritó, corriendo detrás del desgraciado cuervo, con Absol detrás de ella mientras se adentraban en el sombrío bosque.

El lugar estaba realmente oscuro. Había tantos árboles que muy poca luz se filtraba por arriba, y la poca que lo hacía apenas le servía para refractarse en la caja robada que Murkrow llevaba entre la garras, para no perderlo de vista.

\- ¡Mur, mur!

\- ¡Cuando te alcance, te voy a aplastar y a atraparte! ¡Y luego te venderé a un orreano con olor a sal por unas cuantas monedas! – gritó Astrid, todavía persiguiendo al pajarraco.

\- ¡Sol! – Su compañero ocasionalmente gritaba también, mayormente para advertirle de alguna raíz que hubiera en el suelo y no la hubiera visto. Mientras Astrid corría en línea recta, Absol miraba hacia los lados del bosque vigilando los obstáculos.

Los bosques en Kalos no eran conocidos por ser amigables y encantadores. En ellos solían habitar muchos fantasmas, algunos de los cuales se decían que eran las almas de niños perdidos. Ninguno de los dos quería averiguar qué tanto de verdad había en esas historias acerca de que si te rompías el cuello en uno de esos bosques, tu espíritu quedaría poseyendo un tronco para toda la eternidad.

Esa era una historia que se originó hacía varios siglos, en un período durante el cual muchos niños huyeron hacia los bosques para intentar seguir con vida. Unos tiempos oscuros cuando no solo Kalos, sino el continente entero, perdió a la mitad de su población. Y no por la guerra, sino por algo mucho, mucho peor.

\- ¡Krow!

El pájaro por fin soltó la caja, gritando de desesperación mientras apenas volaba por encima de una estructura, contra la cual se hubiera estrellado por no haber podido elevarse por el peso adicional. Astrid llegó hasta su caja de medallas jadeando, quedándose casi sin aliento. Examinándola, se dio cuenta de que con la caída le quedaron unas abolladuras.

\- Maldito pajarraco. – se quejó, mientras Absol llegaba junto a ella. Sosteniendo la caja frente a Absol, Astrid tenía una pregunta para él. – ¿Crees que Meowstic pueda arreglar abolladuras?

Absol pareció encogerse de hombros, pero de pronto se tensó. Astrid miró en la misma dirección que su compañero, esperando ver un Gourgeist o algo. Pero en vez de eso, se encontró con paredes, paredes que se desmoronaban como dientes mal cuidados. Estaban cubiertas de maleza y enredaderas por todos lados, un signo de abandono por mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta que esta había sido la estructura que ese Murkrow había esquivado. Esas paredes eran solo unas cuantas de muchas más, todas visibles en medio de la penumbra. Una aldea perdida con el tiempo, casi devorada por la naturaleza. Absol todavía seguía gruñendo, un tarareo que resonaba por todo el claro y sonaba como una amenaza muy sutil para alejarse de ahí.

\- Tranquilo, Absol. Solo son unas ruinas, nada más.

Moviendo su pie entre las hojas caídas, de repente golpeó algo. Algo que se sintió muy raro. Se agachó para recogerlo, y sus ojos se ensancharon de horror al ver el hueso en su mano. Era un hueso ordinario y sucio de tierra, uno que ella se habría preguntado por qué no se había descompuesto o por qué no se lo habían comido, de no ser porque se dio cuenta de lo que tenía: Unas horribles protuberancias que sobresalían de él, formando una especie de mandíbulas que emergían de él, y lo suficientemente separadas como para haber perforado la piel, por ambos lados, independientemente de si fuera un húmero o un fémur. El hueso estaba cubierto de una especie de venas oscuras, que parecían originarse directo desde la médula. Llevaban hacia las protuberancias como si fueran ríos oscuros.

\- Pestilencia Oscura. – susurró, e inmediatamente tiró el hueso. Al caer entre las hojas, estas evitaron que se partiera.

 _Después del Arma Suprema y la Era Dorada, la gente se esforzó en recuperar lo perdido. Salidos a flote, llevados por el hombre que venía de lejos, para llevárselo todo y no devolver nada. De cerca y de lejos, la muerte se llevó a todos. Y se estableció, la Pestilencia Oscura, así fue llamada._

Ese viejo pasaje que les enseñaban a todos los niños de su escuela sonó en sus oídos. Astrid se dio la vuelta y echó a correr lejos de ahí, tan lejos como pudiera de ese hueso.

\- Relájate, Astrid, relájate. Esa infección no es contagiosa, y los huesos tardan siglos en volverse seguros para tocarlos. No estás contagiada, no te vas a morir, y no vas a destruir una civilización con ella…

Su compañero se frotó contra ella, tratando de calmarla. Cuando eso falló, Absol salió corriendo hacia la aldea destruida, y Astrid no reaccionó, todavía estaba en shock. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió con algo en la boca.

No era un hueso. Era algo que ayudó a Astrid a salir de su terror, y con la mano derecha agarró el objeto que Absol traía entre los labios examinándolo de cerca. Era una pequeña piedra, redonda y con los colores del arcoíris, y con una marca extraña en el centro. Una piedra bastante peculiar.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después…**_

\- ¡Estamos aquí en vivo desde la Liga Kalos, que este año se llevará a cabo en el escenario rural de Pueblo Camphrier! ¡El estadio fue generosamente provisto por la Asociación Baccer de Kalos, que tomará posesión de él tras este evento para su más reciente expansión de franquicia!

Astrid sonrió. La emoción, el subidón de adrenalina de darse cuenta que realmente estaba allí la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Y para abrir la competencia, tendremos una batalla de vieja sabiduría contra energía de juventud! ¡Será Wylie contra Astrid, aquí y ahora! – declaró el anunciador, mientras Astrid miraba a su contrincante, un anciano con bigote muy poblado.

\- Oye niña, te pareces mucho a una de mis nietas. – dijo el hombre, y ella en respuesta solo rodó los ojos.

\- Ya has de ser muy viejo si tienes nietas. Dime, ¿estás aquí porque viajar más lejos es malo para tu espalda? – le preguntó. El viejo se rio con ese comentario.

\- Tienes actitud, ¿eh? Los jóvenes no respetan hoy en día. Te daré una lección a la antigua. ¡Elijo a Delphox! – Lanzó la Pokébola, revelando a un zorro mágico con una varita de fuego. Astrid sabía exactamente a quién utilizar.

\- ¡Absol, yo te elijo!

Invocando a su compañero, al exhibir su pelaje blanco y puro rápidamente se ganó un aplauso del público. Wylie murmuró algo entre dientes con tono intranquilo, pero rápidamente se repuso y se dirigió a su Delphox.

\- ¡Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro! – replicó Astrid.

Una bola de fuego se formó en la punta de la varita de Delphox, y al mismo tiempo una energía oscura se concentraba en la boca de Absol. Los dos dispararon sus ataques, estrellándose uno contra el otro en medio del campo, generando una explosión masiva y haciendo que la multitud aplaudiera.

\- ¡Brillo Mágico! – ordenó Wylie. Delphox empezó a girar su varita, formando un vórtice de luz brillante con ella.

\- ¡Usa Protección! – exclamó Astrid.

Una barrera de energía azul se formó frente a la cara de Absol. La tormenta de luz que salió disparada desde la varita de Delphox impactó contra la barrera sin hacer efecto.

\- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna! – gritó Astrid.

\- ¡Bloquéalo! – respondió Wylie.

La cresta de Absol comenzó a volverse más negra que la noche, y salió disparado contra Delphox listo para darle un tajo con ella. Delphox sonrió, lanzándose también de frente con su varita en mano, sin fuego en ella. La cresta y la varita impactaron una contra la otra, con la varita logrando bloquear el golpe inmediato, mientras Delphox se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás para absorber el impacto. Absol siguió empujando, pero en cuanto Delphox se apartó, se fue de narices hacia el suelo, levantando una nube de polvo al revolcarse. El público enloqueció en vítores tras semejante maniobra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – jadeó Astrid al ver como el viejo negaba con su dedo.

\- Tsk, tsk, la edad no solo te sirve para que te hagan descuento en el campo de golf, jovencita. Ahora, ¿continuamos?

Absol volvió a ponerse de pie y volvió a encarar a Delphox, con evidente determinación, que era compartida por Astrid. No iba a dejarse vencer, el encuentro apenas iniciaba.

\- Sí, hagámoslo.

…

En un estallido de llamas, un Dusknoir salió volando por los aires, estrellándose de cara contra un pico rocoso en el campo de batalla. Se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar por un momento, antes de desplomarse en el suelo con un golpe seco.

\- ¡Dusknoir! – gritó un joven caballero en shock, mientras el réferi se acercaba a ver al fantasma por un momento.

\- ¡Dusknoir ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Pyroar! ¡El encuentro lo gana Astrid!

\- ¡¿Pueden creerlo, amigos?! ¡Con solo dos de sus Pokémon Astrid le da una paliza a Farrell y avanza al Top 16! ¡Sin duda una supernovata si alguna vez la vi!

Mientras la multitud le lanzaba vítores y aplausos, ella no pudo más que celebrar su victoria de alegría y emoción. El rostro de Astrid estaba dominado por una sonrisa radiante, y Pyroar rugía en similar aprobación, feliz por ayudar a su ama a ganar de nuevo.

Salida de su encuentro, se dirigió a curar a sus Pokémon, después les daría una recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho. Se lo merecían.

\- Gracias por esperar. Tu Meowstic y Pyroar están totalmente curados. – sonrió la enfermera Joy mientras le devolvía sus Pokébolas a Astrid.

\- Muchas gracias. – Astrid se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero la enfermera todavía no terminaba de hablar.

\- ¿Ya viste el roster para la próxima ronda? Ya seleccionaron a los oponentes.

\- Sí, ya lo vi. – Astrid no prestó atención a su preocupación.

\- Entonces ya sabrás a quién te vas a enfrentar, ¿verdad?

\- Un extranjero llamado Vermell.

\- Sí, y además es uno de los favoritos para ganar el torneo. Ya he visto tus encuentros, tu título de supernovata está bien ganado. Pero Vermell es eso y mucho más.

\- ¿Un super-supernovato? – sugirió Astrid sardónicamente.

\- Mi hermana me envió un video de él luchando contra Drasna.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial? Muchos novatos retan a pelear a miembros del Alto Mando para demostrar que son rudos e impresionar a las chicas. La mayoría no duran ni cinco minutos.

\- Él aguantó doce minutos, y eso fue hace un mes. – le dijo la Enfermera Joy sin vacilar. Astrid no pudo darle ninguna respuesta a eso.

 **…**

\- ¡Estamos en el tercer encuentro de los octavos de final del torneo, amigos, y tenemos uno muy especial ante nosotros! ¡Primero, tenemos una favorita local, la ardiente novata en ascenso Astrid!

El campo de batalla todavía no aparecía, y Astrid ya estaba de pie en su lugar, cruzando los brazos y tratando de no lucir nerviosa mientras la multitud a su alrededor aclamaba. Las palabras de la Enfermera Joy seguían sonando en sus oídos, y había decidido ver la información sobre Vermell después de eso. No había podido dormir muy bien tras encontrarse con lo que vio.

De sus ocho medallas, seis las había conseguido en gimnasios que estaban entre los más fuertes de la región. Vermell tenía las ocho de los mejores gimnasios de Kalos, incluyendo Shalour y Snowbelle. Con lo difíciles que fueron esas otras seis batallas comparadas a las dos de los gimnasios menores, eso solo decía más sobre Vermell. En particular el hecho de que no tenía revanchas en su registro: los había vencido al primer intento. Cuando los gritos de la multitud se apagaron, los reflectores se enfocaron en el otro extremo del campo.

\- ¡Enfrentándose a ella tenemos a un oponente que nos ha asombrado a todos con su increíble poder de batalla! ¡Venido desde el sureste de Kiloude, desde más allá de Kalos, un fuerte aplauso para Vermell!

Los vítores volvieron a sonar mientras los reflectores se enfocaban en su oponente. Era un joven bastante alto, tal vez de unos quince o un poco más, con cabello negro y ojos café oscuro. Tenía unas marcas extrañas bajo sus ojos, con forma como de Z. Encima de su abrigo azul oscuro y negro llevaba un colgante con un escudo de armas rojo y blanco, en cuyo centro sobresalía una piedra muy parecida a la que Absol había encontrado hacía varios meses en esa aldea. Todavía la tenía dentro de su bolsa.

\- ¡Lucharemos en un campo abierto de hierba! – declaró el réferi mientras un escenario de planicies con hierba espesa salía desde abajo. – Podrán utilizar hasta tres Pokémon. La batalla terminará cuando alguno de los dos ya no tenga más Pokémon capaces de combatir. No hay límite de tiempo, ¡comiencen!

\- _Anar_. – declaró Vermell. Antes de poder preguntarle qué quiso decir con eso, lanzó una Bola de Red, que al abrirse reveló a un Pokémon rojo con forma de pulpo.

\- ¡Y Vermell inicia con un Octillery!

¿Octillery? ¿Quién utilizaba a un Octillery? Aun así eso le daba buenas opciones, incluso si no tenía mucha experiencia luchando contra esas cosas.

\- ¡Meowstic, yo te elijo! – Astrid arrojó a su primera opción, su Meowstic hembra aterrizó en el campo con gracia.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- Hidrobomba. – declaró Vermell, y con eso la cabeza de Octillery se hinchó, antes de disparar un torrente de agua concentrado contra Meowstic.

\- ¡Esquívalo! – exclamó ella.

A su rápida orden, Meowstic brilló con energía psíquica y voló fuera del camino del chorro de agua. Ese fue un truco muy genial que le vio utilizar a Olympia. Por supuesto, Vermell seguramente también se lo habría visto, y probablemente supiera alguna debilidad para aprovechar. Tal vez una que ni siquiera ella sabría.

\- ¡Rayo Cargado! – ordenó Astrid. Una esfera de electricidad se formó entre las manos de su Meowstic. El rayo salió disparado hacia Octillery, demasiado rápido para que una criatura como esa pudiera esquivarlo.

\- ¡Haz lo mismo! – ordenó Vermell, y con eso Octillery disparó su propio Rayo Cargado. Más rápido de lo que lo hizo Meowstic. Los dos ataques colisionaron, explotando en igual poder.

\- Pero si es un tipo Agua… – murmuró Astrid. ¿Acaso sería como un Chinchou? – No importa. ¡Meowstic, usa Bola de Sombra!

Todavía flotando encima del Pokémon rojo, Meowstic formó una esfera de energía oscura.

\- ¡Átala! – dijo su orden Vermell.

\- ¿Con qué, con Constricción? – se burló Astrid, mientras Meowstic disparaba la bola de energía fantasmal.

Octillery saltó fuera del camino del ataque y disparó un hilo de su boca. El hilo amarró a Meowstic como una soga, manteniéndose en su lugar incluso mientras Octillery volvía a aterrizar sólidamente en el campo.

\- ¡¿Disparo de Seda?! – gritó Astrid incrédula.

\- ¡Wow, ese sí que es un tipo Agua muy versátil! – El anunciador compartía la misma sorpresa que ella ante la diversidad de movimientos.

\- Movimientos de tipo Agua, tipo Eléctrico, ¿y ahora Insecto? ¡¿Pero cuál es el tipo de esa cosa?! – exigió saber Astrid.

\- Incéndialo. – declaró Vermell. Octillery entonces disparó lo que claramente era un Lanzallamas, usando el hilo para asegurar que no fallara.

\- ¡Sal de allí con Psi… no, con En… Truco! ¡Usa Truco!

La mente de Astrid corría a mil por minuto, pero finalmente se le ocurrió una buena idea. Momentos antes que las llamas la alcanzaran, los ojos de Meowstic brillaron intensamente. El brillo se propagó al hilo, antes de desaparecer y reaparecer alrededor de Octillery. El fuego sí alcanzó algo: a su usuario.

\- ¡Y Astrid logra salvarse con una maniobra rápida! ¡Vermell no pudo haberla visto venir!

Mientras Octillery seguía rostizándose con su propio Lanzallamas, Meowstic volvió a flotar de vuelta al suelo. Astrid ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

\- ¡Muy bien, Meowstic, acabemos con esa cosa! ¡Psicochoque!

Formando una energía azul oscuro muy parecida al Rayo Cargado, Meowstic apuntó con sus palmas a Octillery, y disparó. La ráfaga psíquica salió directo hacia el calamar, rostizándolo junto con el Lanzallamas por unos treinta segundos antes de extinguirse. Las llamas restantes se extinguieron unos cinco segundos después, dejando a Octillery todavía de pie.

\- ¡Dispara Explosión de Rocas!

\- ¡Ya decídete por un maldito movimiento! – exclamó Astrid. – ¡Esquívalas todas, Meowstic!

Mientras Octillery comenzaba a disparar múltiples proyectiles brillantes blancos, el brillo de Meowstic se intensificó y comenzó a volar hacia la inminente tormenta de piedras que le llovía. Rocas volaron por todo el estadio, forzando a Meowstic a esquivar el ataque desesperadamente, sin dejar aberturas para un contraataque. Apretando sus dedos, Astrid gruñó. ¡¿Cuándo le daría ese Octorok sobrealimentado una oportunidad?!

\- ¡Es un asalto sin piedad! ¡Vermell no le deja ningún hueco a Astrid para responder!

Las rocas seguían cayendo, y podía ver que Meowstic empezaba a sentirse agotado. El ataque de Explosión de Rocas seguía acercándose cada vez más, y pronto tendrían que alcanzar a Meowstic… un momento, ¡tal vez eso era!

\- ¡Usa Truco! – ordenó Astrid.

Meowstic se distrajo un momento a raíz de la sorpresa por la orden, y una de las rocas estuvo a punto de alcanzarla. Pero un segundo después, Meowstic entendió lo que Astrid estaba planeando, y tocó la piedra. Apenas a centímetros de su cara, la piedra desapareció, y reapareció encima de Octillery para caerle encima. Vermell pareció sorprenderse con esto, incluso al cesar la lluvia de rocas.

\- ¡Ahora, Rayo Cargado!

Meowstic giró en el aire preparando su carga eléctrica, y disparó el rayo contra Octillery. El ataque golpeó al pulpo de lleno, lanzándolo hacia atrás, rodándose en el suelo y cayendo a los pies de Vermell, derrotado.

\- ¡Qué buen Truco! ¡Astrid logra darle la vuelta a la pelea por completo! ¡No por nada es una supernovata! – declaró el anunciador mientras Vermell retornaba a Octillery. Meowstic flotó de regreso a la tierra, ya sin brillar más.

\- Meowstic… – murmuró Astrid. – Trata de aguantar un poco más.

\- _¡Anar!_ – Otra vez Vermell volvió a gritar esa palabra (probablemente) extranjera, liberando a su segundo Pokémon.

\- ¡Steel! – El masivo Steelix, incluso para estándares de su especie, lanzó un fuerte rugido al aparecer, sacudiendo el estadio como un terremoto, y Astrid casi podía jurar que escuchó el ruido de vidrios rompiéndose. Tenía una especie de arnés en la cabeza, con una piedra brillante adornándolo.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Ese sí que es un gran Steelix! – dijo el anunciador. Astrid pensó que se estaba quedando corto.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Muy bien, Meowstic, hagamos caer a esa cosa rápido! ¡Bola de Sombra! – Meowstic asintió, y empezó a formar la bola de oscuridad y la disparó contra Steelix.

\- Abajo.

En respuesta a la palabra de Vermell, Steelix se dejó caer en el suelo con un porrazo. La Bola de Sombra lo falló apenas por unos centímetros, y el campo entero comenzó a retumbar. Astrid trató de fingir que no escuchaba el metal rechinando. La intensa onda de choque hizo que Meowstic terminara en el suelo. La felina trató de mantenerse de pie, pero los miembros finalmente le fallaron, y se desplomó por el agotamiento.

\- ¡Meowstic ya no puede pelear! ¡El ganador es Steelix!

\- ¡Wow! ¡Eso ni fue un movimiento, y aun así Steelix se anotó una victoria! ¡Para este caso el tamaño sí importa!

Astrid trató de no imaginarse lo que sería un ataque de esa cosa, mientras retornaba a Meowstic. Mientras Steelix se volvía a poner en posición erguida, ella tomó su siguiente Pokébola.

\- ¡Vamos, Pyroar! – Dejó salir a su león de fuego, que rugió como un rey de las bestias desafiando a Steelix.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – declaró Astrid, y Pyroar volvió a rugir lanzando un torrente de llamas a su contrincante.

\- ¡Contraataca! – ordenó Vermell. Steelix también rugió, e hizo surgir una barrera de piedras filosas desde el suelo, para luego dispararlas en línea recta. Las piedras impactaron contra las llamas, dispersándolas y continuando hacia Pyroar.

\- ¡Sal del camino, y usa Llamarada! – Asintiendo, Pyroar saltó para esquivar el ataque de Filo de Roca y lanzó una llama más grande, concentrada en un símbolo de fuego gigante.

\- ¡De nuevo! – dijo Vermell, y con eso Steelix disparó otro Filo de Roca. Los dos ataques colisionaron, y esta vez se cancelaron uno al otro.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Muchos entrenadores tratan de entrenar a sus Pokémon con órdenes codificadas, pero Vermell es todo un maestro de ello! ¡¿Habrá pasado horas extra practicándolo en lugar de sus habilidades para conversar?!

\- ¡Barrido! – exclamó Vermell. La cola de Steelix empezó a brillar en plateado metálico, Cola de Hierro.

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – ordenó Astrid. Pyroar asintió, y se dividió en toda una manada. La cola los barrió a casi todos, pero los atravesó sin hacer daños, y dos de los Pyroars saltaron en el aire. – ¡Lanzallamas!

El ataque fue demasiado rápido para que Steelix pudiera responderle, y dio en el blanco. Aun así, Steelix no retrocedió ni un poco, logrando soportarlo.

\- ¡A la carga! – Steelix empezó a brillar con algo que Astrid estaba segura que era un ataque de Doble Filo. Considerando su suerte con este sujeto hasta ahora, Steelix probablemente tendría Cabeza de Roca como habilidad.

\- ¡Llamarada!

El verdadero Pyroar lanzó su ataque de fuego incluso mientras Steelix se lanzaba contra él como un tren de la muerte. Los dos ataques colisionaron de frente, pero Steelix se empujó a sí mismo a través de la Llamarada y golpeó a Pyroar. Aunque al menos, esta vez, Astrid alcanzó a ver que quedaron marcas de quemaduras en la piel metálica de Steelix. Pyroar salió volando y cayó junto a ella, noqueado.

\- ¡Pyroar ya no puede pelear! – declaró el réferi, incluso mientras Steelix se prendía en llamas.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Pyroar puede haber quedado noqueado, pero logró dejarle una marca con el efecto de quemaduras a Steelix!

Retornando a su Pokémon, Astrid miró al ahora quemado Steelix, y asintió. Podía trabajar con eso.

\- ¡Vamos a ganar esto juntos, Absol! – dijo lanzando su última Pokébola.

\- ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Colmillo Trueno! – Aparentemente no se le ocurrió una frase para codificar esa orden. Steelix se lanzó hacia Absol, con sus dientes cargados de energía eléctrica para morderlo.

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro! – dijo Astrid.

Absol inmediatamente lanzó una ráfaga de energía oscura contra la mandíbula de Steelix. Detuvo el ataque, pero no pareció que Steelix hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Aparentemente la declaración de "yo como ataques patéticos como ese de desayuno" no serviría ni para provocar a esa cosa.

\- ¡Barrido!

\- ¡Salta, Absol! – le ordenó Astrid inmediatamente.

Absol saltó en el aire, esperando un ataque con la cola. Sin embargo, fue la cabeza de Steelix la que comenzó a resplandecer, no la cola. De hecho, empezó a sacudirla como si fuese el más grande fan de punk rock en el mundo. ¿O quizás fan del heavy metal?

\- ¡Protección! – apenas alcanzó a gritar Astrid, a tiempo para que la barrera protectora se formara alrededor de Absol, recibiendo el impacto y mandándolo por el ahora quemado campo de hierba como una bola de pinball. La barrera cayó sin hacer daño, aunque Steelix seguía mayormente sin daños. Al menos hasta que la quemadura hizo su efecto, para lo que valía.

\- ¡Wow, amigos, Vermell y Steelix están en sincronía total, es increíble! – declaró el anunciador.

\- ¡Sopla! – ordenó Vermell.

\- ¡Ventisca! – replicó Astrid.

Steelix disparó un viento de Aliento de Dragón, y a su vez Absol respondió con una ráfaga brillante de aire frío. Los ataques colisionaron, y la Ventisca sobrepasó al Aliento de Dragón, empezando a abrirse camino hacia Steelix. Astrid trató de ignorar lo que la Ventisca empezaba a perder fuerzas.

\- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna!

\- ¡Sol! – A Absol le gustó ese plan, y corrió hacia la serpiente encogida de frío con el ataque listo para cortarla en dos.

\- ¡Sacúdelo! – declaró Vermell, y Astrid hubiera apostado unos cuantos billetes a que querría decir que utilizara Terremoto.

Sin embargo, la Cuchilla Nocturna golpeó, golpeó y golpeó, cortando a la serpiente como un chorro interminable de agonía. Y basándose en sus gritos, seguramente la habilidad Supersuerte de Absol se habría activado. Absol saltó junto a ella, sonriendo. Steelix lo miró desafiante, pero el cuerpo metálico de la criatura tenía claras marcas de cortes por todos lados. Y luego, la quemadura volvió a prenderse, solo para rematar todavía más. Vermell suspiró, y por un breve instante a Astrid le pareció ver un brillo extraño en uno de sus ojos. ¿Naranja, marrón? Él la miró fijamente, pero sus ojos no le estaban jugando trucos con los colores, y entonces sostuvo su colgante.

\- Esperaba no tener que utilizar esto, pero me obligaste. Felicitaciones, por ti tendré que usar todo mi poder. Ahora, Steelix, _guanyarem_.

Steelix rugió estando de acuerdo con lo que fuera que hubiera dicho, y una luz salió disparada desde el colgante de Vermell. La luz formó una especie de rayos que fueron directo hacia la piedra en la cabeza de Steelix, que comenzó a brillar, como si estuviera evolucionando. Astrid se quedó viendo el espectáculo con confusión, pero rápidamente, la confusión dio paso al miedo. Esto parecía…

Solo lo había visto en televisión, nunca antes en la vida real. Pero estaba segura de que era exactamente lo que pensaba. La mandíbula de Steelix se hizo más grande, al igual que las espinas de su cuerpo metálico. De su mandíbula inferior brotaron unas protuberancias, y partes de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar como diamante. Varias partículas comenzaban a girar a su alrededor, como asteroides orbitando. El brillo se deshizo, revelando a un Steelix mucho más grande.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mega-Evolución! ¡Este año no hemos tenido ninguna! ¡Qué gran espectáculo, amigos!

El anunciador sonaba mucho más feliz de lo que ella estaba por toda la cosa. Vermell la miró, y frunció el cejo ante su reacción.

\- Vi tu información. No peleaste en Shalour, ni en Snowbelle. Seguramente no has visto ninguna Mega-Evolución en la vida real, menos la has enfrentado. Si ese es el caso… este encuentro es mío.

Eso era lo más largo que había hablado hasta ese momento, y su declaración claramente estaba llena con su acento extranjero. Pero ni dicho acento pudo ocultar el significado, y el tono que quería decir claramente "yo voy a ser quien gane, no te molestes en seguir peleando".

\- ¡No cuentes con eso! – declaró Astrid, sonando mucho más valiente de lo que se sentía realmente. – ¡Ventisca!

\- ¡Sopla! – replicó Vermell. Los dos ataques volvieron a chocar uno contra el otro, y esta vez se cancelaron perfectamente.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Qué sincronización! ¡Astrid y su Absol se ven igualmente paralizados y horrorizados!

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Astrid indignada.

\- ¡Golpea! – El Filo de Roca siguió después, lanzándole a Absol una línea de rocas filosas. Al terminar, la quemadura volvió a prenderse, envolviendo por un momento a Steelix.

\- ¡Psicocorte! – Absol lanzó la cuchilla contra las piedras, logrando partir la primera, pero no las que venían detrás. Siguieron adelante, y Absol solo las pudo evitar en el último segundo.

\- ¡Barrido! – ordenó Vermell. En medio de su pánico, Astrid pudo jurar que vio cambiar de color los ojos de Vermell otra vez, incluso mientras la cola de Steelix brillaba una vez más. Absol se volteó hacia ella, con una mirada urgente en sus ojos.

\- Hace tiempo que no hacemos eso, pero podría ser nuestra única esperanza. ¡Absol, Ataque Rápido!

Absol tomó la postura inicial para el ataque, una postura algo oxidada por no haberlo usado en mucho tiempo. Con un brillo blanco a su alrededor, Absol saltó sobre la cola de Steelix y salió disparado contra la colosal bestia. Saltó sobre la espina más baja que encontró en su cuerpo, después a la siguiente, y a la siguiente, escalando hasta que llegó lo suficientemente cerca de la cabeza para golpearla. En cuanto Steelix volvió a sufrir daño por quemadura, Absol saltó fuera del cuerpo principal, aterrizando con las patas traseras en uno de los diamantes que orbitaban a su alrededor, y se preparó para volver a saltar hacia él cuando la quemadura cesara.

\- ¡Cuchilla Nocturna! – ordenó Astrid, sintiendo el subidón de adrenalina. Esto tenía que funcionar. Tenía que hacerlo.

Absol se impulsó hacia Steelix una vez que se apagó el fuego, y el ataque parecía a punto de acertar un poderoso y decisivo golpe crítico.

\- ¡Contraataca! – gritó Vermell, y Steelix comenzó a brillar para ejecutar un Doble Filo.

Los dos ataques colisionaron, y la fuerza del impacto forzó a los dos Pokémon a retroceder. Steelix, Absol, y sus respectivos entrenadores se miraron desafiantes por un momento, antes de que a Absol le fallaran las patas delanteras. Un microsegundo después, la quemadura de Steelix volvió a prenderse. Los dos Pokémon colapsaron exactamente al mismo tiempo, con Steelix haciendo sonar con fuerza sus uniones de metal, y brilló de nuevo antes de volver a la normalidad.

\- No... – murmuró Astrid, mientras el réferi sentenciaba el encuentro.

\- ¡Tanto Absol como Steelix son incapaces de continuar! ¡Como a Vermell todavía le queda un Pokémon, la victoria del encuentro es para él!

 **...**

Astrid se encontró más tarde ese día en el lobby del Centro Pokémon. Tenía la Pokébola de Absol en su regazo, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Solo tenía una cosa que decir en aquel momento.

\- Perdóname, Absol.

Absol ya se había curado por completo, y había ganado suficiente dinero llegando al Top 16 para estar mejor que bien hasta la próxima vez. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía como si fuera su culpa.

Ella fue quien eligió no ir Shalour. Creyó que sería una mala idea ya que sus Pokémon principales entonces eran Litleo y Absol. Espurr todavía no estaba lista, y ella quería entrenar a Espurr por el camino para ponerla al nivel del resto del equipo, y para enfrentar a Pokémon de tipo Hierba. Si hubieran ido a Shalour, si tan solo se hubiese apretado el cinturón y entrenado a Espurr para pelear allá en lugar de hacerlo mientras iban de camino para pelear contra Ramos, ¿podría haber ganado hoy?

Igual pasó con Snowbelle. Se topó con un gimnasio de reputación decente de camino a Anistar. ¿Habría sido mejor saltárselo e ir directo a Anistar por su séptima medalla, en lugar de hacerlo por la octava? Así tal vez hubiera podido ver Mega-Evolución en acción antes del día de hoy.

Esta derrota no fue por poder, habilidad, o entrenamiento. Esta fue una derrota motivada por sus propias decisiones. Eso le dolía mucho más que el simple hecho de haber perdido contra un oponente que la superara en fuerza o inteligencia. Esta derrota ocurrió por culpa de su propia pereza, por elegir tomar el camino fácil cuando no debió hacerlo.

\- Llamada para la señorita Astrid. Por favor vaya al teléfono más cercano. Llamada para la señorita Astrid. Por favor vaya al teléfono más cercano. – sonó de pronto una voz por los altoparlantes, sacándola de su depresión.

Tomando un profundo respiro y preguntándose quién estaría llamando (sabiendo además que el último chico que ignoró una llamada la Enfermera Joy se lo llevó jalando de la oreja para que contestara), intentó calmarse. Se limpió las lágrimas, se quitó el color rojo de las mejillas y trató de verse lo más presentable. Quienquiera que fuese llamando, no quería que la viera hecha un desastre.

Sentándose frente al teléfono, sacó su identificación de entrenadora. Después de un momento de escanearla, y otro de escuchar la musiquita de "en la otra línea", la pantalla reveló a la persona que llamaba.

\- Hola, jovencita. Te llamas Astrid, ¿verdad? – Una ancianita de baja estatura, y con un sombrero de paja, le sonreía desde el otro lado de la línea. – Acabo de ver tu batalla por televisión justo ahora, y pensé que querrías ver algún rostro amigable. Peleaste maravillosamente, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar con los números. Tú y Absol estuvieron increíbles.

\- Uhm… gracias. – Astrid trató de sonreír. No conocía a esta anciana, ¿por qué querría felicitarla una completa extraña?

\- ¿Pero sabes qué? Hablar cara a cara es mejor cuando se puede hacer en persona. Los pixeles de alta definición no son excusa para no vernos en carne y hueso. Mi nombre es Mabel, y si estás dispuesta a hacerme el favor de venir a visitarme, puedo ayudarte a superar esto.

Un Mawile saltó junto a la ancianita, cuyo nombre Astrid rápidamente reconoció como el de una antigua ganadora de la Liga Kalos. El Mawile tenía una piedra casi idéntica a la del Steelix contra el que peleó.

\- ¿Qué me dices, querida? Si estás interesada, puedes encontrarme en la Montaña Pomace, no me iré a ninguna parte.

Y apenas unos días después, mientras Vermell alzaba su trofeo de la Liga Kalos, Astrid ya iba a medio camino, rumbo hacia la Montaña Pomace.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y tenemos otro más. Debo decir que este me agradó, considerando que Astrid era un personaje que podría haber tenido mucho potencial en el anime, y fue una lástima que no la aprovecharan (especialmente en la Liga Kalos). Es interesante ver que hayan decidido insertar esto como su motivación para buscar Mega-Evolución con su Absol. Este oneshot explora el otro lado de "tomar el camino difícil", después del Interludio de Cipher. Una cosa es no lanzarse de cabeza a correr riesgos que te puedan costar demasiado caro si no estás listo para las consecuencias, pero en este caso, si es algo que sabías que podías hacer, no hay ningún daño en invertir el tiempo y esfuerzo adicional, si eso te ayuda a estar mejor preparado. También, quienes sigan la historia principal habrán recordado la mención de la Pestilencia Oscura, aquí se describen los síntomas en detalle (qué escalofriantes, por cierto), y las notas originales de este oneshot mencionan que hay indicios de que está conectada con los Ultra Entes, solo por dar algo de trivia adicional.

Aquí vemos de nuevo a Vermell, otro de los potenciales medios hermanos de Ash (lo recordarán de la escena final del capítulo 24, cuando Alain se encuentra con él). Por dar una aclaración, en la versión original, **Crossoverpairinglover** quería claramente representar que su lugar de origen es el equivalente en el mundo Pokémon a Cataluña en el mundo real. Investigando por ahí, las palabras que dice: "anar" y "guanyarem", en catalán significan "ve" y "ganaremos" respectivamente, para quien se lo pregunte (de hecho el nombre de Vermell significa "Rojo" en catalán). Su bloodline, si bien no me queda del todo claro cómo funciona, por lo que puedo deducir le ayuda a comunicarse con sus Pokémon, y es muy útil para tener al oponente dudando y sin que sepa lo que viene después.

Ahora, reporte del progreso de traducción. Me complace decir que falta poco para que todo el Resetverso esté traducido al español, solo me faltan el primer capítulo del spinoff "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh" (que será posteado como una historia aparte), y el Gaiden del Campamento de Oak. Sé que prometí después de este el de Sanpei, pero ahora que ya terminé el de Wally y el Especial de Navidad, y creo que es mejor que postee esos primero ya que algunos de los oneshots futuros es probable que les hagan referencia (el de Kiawe ya fue uno de ellos). El del Campamento de Oak, si bien explora la relación de Ash y Serena, no tiene mucha conexión con el resto todavía (aunque eso podría cambiar con la próxima actualización de la historia principal), así que creo que no esté mal dejarlo en espera por ahora, si están de acuerdo.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON 369, dragon titanico, sonicmanuel, darkdan-sama, sir-ash-ketchum, baraka108** y **master master god.** Tres días para el próximo, si es por mí preferiría postear el de Wally, pero su opinión será tomada en cuenta si quieren ver otro de los que ya están terminados: Sanpei, Erika y el Especial de Navidad (el de Kiawe queda para después de este último). Por ahora, voy a pausar la traducción para enfocarme más en mi otra historia "Encrucijadas - Entre una Sirena y una Princesa", y el Interludio de Gardenia que estoy preparando para el Resetverso. Nos vemos, cuídense.


	22. Interludio de Wally

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Wally**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Wally solo tiene un sueño: ser el mejor, mejor que nadie más. Pero cuando eres un niño frágil y enfermo, ese sueño puede ser más inalcanzable de lo usual. Pero está bien: si tienes Pokémon a tu lado, nada puede salir mal, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **Región de Hoenn…**_

Ciudad Rustboro era conocida por muchas cosas. Primero, era una de las ciudades más grandes en Hoenn, poseía uno de los gimnasios más fuertes de la región, el edificio con el cuartel general de la Corporación Devon, y un gran número de cadenas de medios regionales. Pero había una cosa por la cual era más conocida que ninguna otra: tenía una de las escuelas más prestigiosas y admiradas para entrenadores Pokémon en toda la región de Hoenn.

Siendo la primera región que pasó las leyes sobre abuso a los Pokémon, Hoenn se enorgullecía de ser el hogar de muchos entrenadores habilidosos, y la Escuela de Entrenadores de Rustboro era una de las muchas maneras que tenían de asegurarse que las próximas generaciones estuvieran listas para sus futuros viajes. Bajo la tutela de la líder del Gimnasio Rustboro, Roxanne, los estudiantes aprendían lo básico del entrenamiento, incluyendo estar al tanto con las compatibilidades en la tabla de tipos, cómo cubrir las debilidades, los tratamientos exactos contra cualquier estado alterado, simulaciones de batallas con Pokémon aprobados, e incluso clases avanzadas sobre valores individuales y esfuerzos, así como los beneficios de ciertos objetos equipables específicos, para los entrenadores que estaban dispuestos a posponer sus viajes por un par de años más. Todos los estudiantes salidos de esta escuela nunca habían quedado por debajo del Top 16 de cualquier Conferencia de la Liga en la que participaron, algo que la reputación de la escuela nunca fallaba en mencionar. Muchos aspirantes a entrenadores esperaban a estudiar aquí, y aquel sería el primer día del nuevo año escolar, donde muchos niños pequeños darían sus primeros pasos al mundo del entrenamiento Pokémon.

En cuanto el autobús se detuvo frente al edificio, muchos estudiantes entusiastas salieron de inmediato de él, corriendo y empujándose para entrar a la escuela, sin preocuparse por sus alrededores. No todos ellos, sin embargo, tenían la misma energía. Un niño de aspecto frágil, con cabello verde y vestido con una camisa gris, se bajó del vehículo, mirando a su alrededor con algo de cautela. Era la primera vez que salía de Ciudad Petalburg, y el estar en un ambiente tan concurrido como Rustboro era casi desorientador de ver. Se cubrió la boca cuando empezó a toser un poco, enfocando su atención en la escuela. Tuvo que insistir mucho, pero finalmente su familia le permitió inscribirse aquí.

El chico sonrió, mientras empezaba a caminar. Estudiando en este lugar, podría llegar a ser un buen entrenador, y hacerse amigo de muchos Pokémon. Apenas podía esperar para aprender más.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

No pasó mucho antes que la primera campana del día sonara, y los jóvenes estudiantes de nuevo ingreso estaban ahora frente a la primera profesora, una joven mujer a principios de sus veinte, vestida con un uniforme gris y blanco, y con una corbata rosa oscuro. Su cabello castaño era largo y estaba amarrado en dos largas coletas hacia los lados.

\- Sean todos bienvenidos. Me alegra mucho que todos ustedes hayan elegido nuestra escuela para aprender lo básico del entrenamiento Pokémon. – les dijo, colocando un libro sobre su escritorio y colocándose una mano en el corazón. – Mi nombre es Roxanne, directora de esta escuela y seré una de sus profesoras.

Roxanne comenzó a mirar por toda el aula, memorizando las caras de todos, antes de continuar.

\- Si decidieron inscribirse en nuestra escuela, seguro conocen nuestra reputación de sacar lo mejor de nuestros estudiantes. Voy a dejar esto en claro: va a ser un camino largo y difícil. Al final de nuestro curso didáctico, todos ustedes tendrán a su disposición conocimientos rivalizados únicamente por usuarios de Pokédex, pero esto requerirá su total atención y dedicación. El camino para ser un buen entrenador Pokémon no es fácil, pero tengo fe en que todos ustedes podrán lograrlo.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras otros solo asentían y se quedaban tranquilos esperando la lección. El chico peliverde estaba entre estos, con los puños apretados y una expresión muy seria en su rostro. A medida que el revuelo se iba calmando, Roxanne vio muchas caras llenas de determinación, y sonriendo, llamó la atención de todos aplaudiendo con las manos.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – Tomando su libro de inmediato lo abrió. – Ahora, no perdamos más tiempo. Abran sus libros en la página 3, en el párrafo titulado "¿Qué es un Pokémon?".

Todo mundo hizo lo que le pidió, abriendo sus libros y cuadernos mientras Roxanne comenzaba con la lección. El niño peliverde se mantuvo muy concentrado, poniendo toda su atención. De hecho, todos los estudiantes estaban tan concentrados en ella que casi se sorprendieron cuando sonó la campana, indicando que empezaba el descanso. Roxanne sonrió, y cerró su libro.

\- Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. Confío en que les irá bien con el profesor de la próxima hora.

El niño peliverde sonrió de ver todo lo que había escrito, quitándose el sudor de la frente. La primera lección resultó muy bien, ahora solo era cuestión de…

\- ¿Wally? – El aludido de pronto se detuvo, y tragó en seco de ver a Roxanne aproximándosele. La profesora señaló hacia la puerta. – ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento?

\- C-claro.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó junto a Roxanne, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba mientras el resto de los estudiantes lo miraban, todos especulando y murmurando a sus espaldas. Ya afuera en el corredor, Roxanne cerró la puerta y encaró de nuevo a Wally. Se quedó rígido mientras miraba a la líder de gimnasio. Sin saber qué decir, se aventuró:

\- ¿Hice algo malo? – preguntó tímidamente.

\- No, todo lo contrario. Estuve viendo tus notas durante toda la hora. – sonrió Roxanne. – Solo creí que necesitaba hablar en privado contigo. Tus padres me dijeron de tus… necesidades especiales.

Wally se sintió con ganas de apretar sus puños. No podía decir que no se lo esperaba.

\- Si alguna vez necesitas algo de aire fresco, no temas ir y decírselo a los profesores para que te dejen salir. En caso de que pase algo malo, también les dije a los profesores que llamen al hospital. – Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Wally. – Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo en particular, lo que sea, la escuela está a tu disposición.

Wally miró fijamente a Roxanne. Forzó una sonrisa y asintió.

\- Gracias. – le dijo. Roxanne le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue por su lado.

\- Eso era todo, espero que tengas un buen día.

Wally mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que Roxanne se alejó lo suficiente. No podía enojarse con ella, fue muy amable y educada con él. Pero todavía deseaba que ella no hubiera dicho eso. Regresando al aula, se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros lo estaban mirando de nuevo. Sin decir ni una palabra más, fue a ocupar su lugar de nuevo, suspirando y pasándose la mano por el pelo. Ahora nunca lo iban a tratar como alguien normal.

* * *

 _ **Durante el descanso…**_

Las lecciones pasaron más rápido de lo que se esperaban, y casi todos los niños habían empezado a charlar entre ellos y formar sus grupos de amigos. Todos a excepción de Wally, que se sentaba solo en una esquina con un bento frente a él. Mirando a su alrededor, suspiró. Incluso si trataba de acercarse a alguien, no creía poder decir nada. Se conocía demasiado bien. Volviendo a mirar su bento, se dispuso a comer.

\- Hey, te llamas Wally, ¿verdad?

Se detuvo antes de meterse algo a la boca, y mirando hacia adelante, vio frente a él a uno de sus compañeros de clase. Era un chico de baja estatura, con ropas algo formales de color verde y amarillo. Sus ojos azules se veían cerrados a medias, y tenía cabello verde oscuro. Traía consigo una libreta y estaba escribiendo algo en ella.

\- Em… – Wally tragó en seco, sintiendo que le bajaba sudor por la cara. – Sí, así es.

\- Soy Sawyer, gusto en conocerte. – El chico sonrió, con los ojos en su libreta. – Vienes desde Ciudad Petalburg, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – Wally ladeó la cabeza.

\- Esa es la ciudad del líder de gimnasio Norman Maple, ¿verdad? – Se acercó más, con la pluma lista. – ¿Lo conoces? ¿Alguna vez lo viste en persona? ¿Qué estrategias usa? ¿No has visto cómo es su vida diaria?

Ya estaba a menos de una pulgada de la cara de Wally, con una mirada de alguien sediento de conocimiento. Wally tragó en seco, levantó los brazos y forzó una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, de hecho vive bastante lejos de mi casa. No soy su vecino de al lado o algo. – Se rascó detrás del cuello, agachando la mirada. – No sé mucho sobre él, lo siento.

\- Aw. – Sawyer retrocedió, suspirando y dejando su pluma de lado. – Debí imaginármelo, perdón.

\- Está bien. – dijo Wally con una sonrisa. Luego se fijó en la página de la libreta. – Oye, ¿qué tienes escrito allí?

\- Oh, es una serie de notas que estoy guardando. Es todo mi conocimiento sobre los Pokémon. –Sawyer le mostró las páginas con orgullo. – Todavía no hay mucho, pero espero poder llenarlo con todo lo que aprenda.

Wally miró las notas. Estaban llenas de muchas de las cosas que les contaron los profesores, junto con algunos retazos de conocimiento personal. Wally se sorprendió en particular con una línea que decía "nunca acaricies a un Slugma". Al terminar se volteó a ver a Sawyer.

\- Pareces muy dedicado. – le dijo. Sawyer sonrió, y asintió.

\- Quiero llegar a ser un gran entrenador un día. Pero para lograrlo, necesito ganar mucha experiencia. – Sostuvo su libreta por un momento antes de volver a ver a Wally. – Tú también quieres hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?

\- *Suspiro*, ya quisiera. – Wally le sonrió con algo de tristeza, mirando hacia la pared. De pronto, se le brotaron los ojos, y empezó a toser, agarrándose la boca. Sawyer inmediatamente se le acercó, preocupado.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien?

\- No te p-preocupes. – Wally sacó un inhalador, y lo utilizó. Con eso su respiración volvió a la normalidad, y al terminar lo guardó. – Solo es asma. La he tenido desde que era pequeño.

\- Ya veo. – Sawyer se quedó viéndolo fijamente, rascándose el cuello. – Debe ser duro.

\- Un poco. – sonrió Wally. – Pero no dejaré que eso me impida ser un buen entrenador.

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – Sawyer también sonrió, dándole un pulgar arriba. Mirando por la ventana un momento, después miró a Wally otra vez. – Oye, ¿quieres ir a comer a alguna parte después de la escuela? Conozco un lugar que tiene los mejores pasteles de todo Rustboro.

Wally parpadeó, inseguro de qué debería decir, pero finalmente le sonrió a Sawyer, y asintió firmemente. Por lo visto ya tenía un nuevo amigo.

\- ¡Claro!

* * *

 _ **Después de clases…**_

Una vez que sonó la última campana de clases, Sawyer prácticamente arrastró a Wally a la pastelería. No era un local particularmente grande, pero se veía bastante cómodo para pasar el rato, y tenía una buena vista de un parque cercano y del edificio principal de la Corporación Devon. Después de ordenar su pastel, Wally observó mientras Sawyer prácticamente hundía la cabeza en su plato, limpiándose la boca con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Mhhhm, simplemente delicioso! – dijo sonriendo, antes de darle una mirada confusa a Wally, que todavía tenía su pastel completo. – ¿Qué pasa, no tienes hambre?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, no, está bien. – Wally se salió de su trance, y negando con la cabeza agarró un trozo de su pastel. Sawyer pareció más aliviado y empezó a comerse el resto del suyo.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres ser entrenador a pesar de tu asma? – preguntó Sawyer entre bocados, moviendo su tenedor hacia Wally. Este asintió, con los ojos sobre la mesa.

\- Quiero ser el mejor entrenador que haya existido, invencible.

\- Es bueno tener determinación. – sonrió Sawyer.

\- Tengo que tenerla. – Wally apretó sus puños. – Tengo que mostrarle a la gente que no estoy hecho de cristal. Que puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

\- Seguro que podrás hacerlo. – dijo Sawyer. Wally retrocedió, mirando a Sawyer con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó, y Sawyer asintió.

\- Tener ese impulso es lo que distingue a los entrenadores normales de los Campeones. La mayoría de los actuales Campeones de Ligas vienen de orígenes muy humildes: Cynthia vino de un pueblo muy pobre antes de convertirse en la entrenadora más fuerte de Sinnoh.

\- Yo no puedo decir que venga de algo así. – Wally se rio algo nervioso mientras se rascaba el cuello. – Petalburg es una bonita ciudad, y mi familia está bien acomodada.

\- No es un requerimiento absoluto. – Sawyer miró hacia el edificio de Devon. – El actual Campeón de Hoenn es Steven Stone, el heredero de la Corporación Devon. Viene de una familia rica, y podría vivir bien sin trabajar en toda su vida. – Sonrió después de esto. – Pero quiso ser alguien con su propio mérito. Trabajó muy duro sin la fortuna de su familia para hacerse el más fuerte, y ahora es el mejor entrenador de toda la región de Hoenn.

Wally escuchó con atención las palabras de Sawyer, mirando hacia el edificio. Su mirada se puso firme, y luego Sawyer le apuntó de nuevo con el tenedor.

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¿Qué tal si competimos tú y yo? – le dijo. Wally se volteó hacia Sawyer, ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de desafío?

\- Veamos quién de nosotros llegará a ser el mejor entrenador. – Sawyer dejó el tenedor en la mesa, mirando a Wally. – Nos esforzaremos mucho en los estudios, aprenderemos todo lo que podamos, y daremos lo mejor para ser los entrenadores más famosos. – Le extendió su mano a Wally. – ¿Quieres hacerlo?

Wally primero miró a los ojos a Sawyer, y después a la mano. Le sonrió, y con determinación la aceptó.

\- Claro, veamos hasta donde lleva esto. – Wally agudizó la mirada. – ¡Pero no creas que te dejaré ganar!

\- Qué bueno, porque yo tampoco. – Sawyer sonrió todavía más. Los dos chicos se vieron fijamente uno al otro, y se soltaron en risas juntos después de un rato.

* * *

 _ **Al pasar las semanas…**_

Wally y Sawyer honraron su promesa, siempre tratando de estudiar e investigar todo lo que podían sobre los Pokémon, tanto para la escuela como para sí mismos. Al menos una vez a la semana, se encontraban en la pastelería, compartiendo un buen pedazo y comparando sus notas. Se preguntaban qué Pokémon inicial eventualmente les gustaría elegir, qué les enseñaría después Roxanne, quién podía ser el mejor Campeón (usualmente la respuesta era Steven, a veces vencido por Cynthia), y en general disfrutando de su tiempo junto.

Wally había empezado a salir más, a pesar de su asma. Esto preocupaba a sus padres, pero aun así le dejaban andar por allí, felices de ver a su hijo tan animado. Pero Wally no estaba haciendo esto solo por gusto. Tenía un plan en mente: quería encontrar su propio Pokémon, antes de cumplir los quince. El conocimiento era la clave del éxito, y si conocía a su propio inicial por años antes de empezar a entrenarlo, tendría una enorme ventaja contra sus oponentes.

Había solo dos problemas con el plan de Wally. Primero, no tenía idea de qué Pokémon quería. Segundo, no podía permitirse comprar una Pokébola, y había estudiado lo suficiente para saber que no podía marcarla con su identificación si no tenía una licencia de entrenador. Con el primero, solo quería uno que fuera un buen amigo, pero el segundo era un obstáculo mucho más difícil de superar. Había pensado en hacerse amigo de algún Pokémon salvaje y mantenerlo escondido de otros, hasta que se convirtiera en un entrenador. Potencialmente arriesgado, pero no imposible. Después pensaría más en las implicaciones legales.

Saliendo de la zona urbana de Ciudad Petalburg, y dirigiéndose hacia la Ruta 102, Wally comenzó a buscar por la hierba alta. Mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos a todas partes, y finalmente sonrió.

\- ¡Zigzagoon!

Un pequeño mapache de tipo Normal saltaba de lado a lado. Todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de Wally, que tuvo que ponerse la mano en la boca. No podía hacer ningún sonido al aproximársele. Sabía que un Pokémon asustado podía salir huyendo, o peor, ser peligroso. Avanzó lentamente, cubriendo la distancia entre ellos. Ya casi lo alcanzaba…

\- *¡Cof, cof, cof!* – Y en ese momento empezó a toser violentamente, y Zigzagoon se sobresaltó y salió corriendo. Wally agarró su inhalador y suspiró, viendo como el Pokémon se alejaba. Se volvió a levantar y se sacudió el polvo, metiéndose en otra zona de hierba.

\- Hey, ¿estás buscando un Pokémon?

Wally retrocedió y se dio la vuelta: frente a él estaba un muchacho, mayor que el por unos cuantos años, con ropas rojas y negras, con un gorro de lana blanco en la cabeza. A su lado estaba de pie orgulloso un Marshtomp, a pesar del moco que le chorreaba de la nariz. Wally tomó un profundo respiro antes de responderle.

\- S-sí.

\- Te vez algo joven para eso. – observó el muchacho.

\- Lo sé. – Wally se frotó los hombros, mirando hacia el suelo. – Solo quería encontrar uno que fuera mi amigo por ahora. No planeo viajar hasta que cumpla los quince.

\- Planeando con anticipación, ¿eh? Eso siempre es bueno para un entrenador. – El chico sonrió, y se señaló con su pulgar. – Por cierto, me llamo Brendan, vengo de Pueblo Littleroot. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

\- Wally, de Ciudad Petalburg. Eres entrenador, ¿verdad? – Wally miró a Marshtomp, sonriendo. Brendan asintió, frotándole la cabeza a Marshtomp.

\- Sí, solo pasaba de visita, antes de ir a pelear contra Norman. Él es mi inicial, Marshtomp.

Marshtomp sonrió y saludó con la mano a Wally. Este se rio y se acercó lentamente, para frotarle la cabeza lentamente.

\- Se ve simpático. – dijo Wally. Marshtomp dejó salir algunos sonidos, disfrutando de las caricias.

\- A veces me causa problemas, pero me las arreglo. – Brendan se encogió de hombros. Marshtomp le dio un codazo en el costado por su comentario, y de inmediato se enfurruñó. – ¡Hey, vamos, sabes que es verdad!

Marshtomp le echó una mirada, y se volteó al otro lado murmurando algo entre dientes. Brendan frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¡Retira esas palabras ahora mismo! – dijo Brendan.

Entrenador e inicial se miraron cara a cara, viéndose fijamente a los ojos. Parecían listos para agarrarse a golpes en cualquier momento, y de repente, los dos estallaron en risas, rápidamente haciendo las paces. Wally observó a los dos en su "riña", sonriendo con algo de envidia. Ese era exactamente el tipo de lazo que él quería con su primer Pokémon.

Brendan rápidamente notó la expresión de Wally, y se le aproximó.

\- Dime, quieres encontrar tu propio Pokémon, ¿verdad? En ese caso, tengo una idea. – le dijo. Wally ladeó la cabeza. – Puedo prestarte a Marshtomp para que busques a tu Pokémon. Ya es bueno en las batallas, y combatir contra un Pokémon siempre es la mejor manera de capturarlos.

Brendan cruzó los brazos, observando a su inicial. Marshtomp asintió y se puso frente a Wally, que se quedó viéndolo nervioso, antes de voltear de nuevo hacia Brendan.

\- ¿En serio puedo hacerlo?

\- Sí. Y luego, puedes usar esto. – Brendan le lanzó algo a Wally, que apenas alcanzó a atraparlo. En cuanto el niño vio la Pokébola en sus manos, retrocedió sorprendido. Después de mirarla un rato más, decidió devolverla.

\- N-no, no puedo aceptarla.

\- Insisto. Si quieres tener tu propio Pokémon, creo que es bueno que lo atrapes como se debe de una vez. – Brendan volvió a poner la bola en las manos de Wally.

\- Pero si lo atrapo con esta Pokébola, ¿eso no quiere decir que quedaría registrado como tuyo?

\- Solo nominalmente. Puedo configurarlo como un Pokémon no-viajero y con eso podrás utilizarlo. En cuanto consigas tu licencia, puedes liberarlo y después volver a atraparlo.

\- Ya veo. – Una sonrisa tímida iluminó el rostro de Wally. – Muchas gracias.

\- De nada. – Brendan escuchó la hierba moviéndose, y sonrió al ver que algo se aproximaba. – Oh, parece que tu entusiasmo atrajo a un Pokémon hasta aquí.

Wally y Marshtomp se dieron la vuelta, y vieron a un Pokémon saliendo de entre la hierba. Tenía un cuerpo pequeño humanoide de color blanco, con una cabellera verde cubriéndole los ojos y un cuerno rojo en la frente. Wally lo miró intrigado.

 **\- RALTS, EL POKÉMON EMPÁTICO. RARA VEZ SE MUESTRA ANTE LOS HUMANOS, A MENOS QUE DICHOS HUMANOS SEAN ALEGRES Y FELICES. ESTE ES MACHO, Y PARECE SER MUY APROPIADO PARA EL NIÑO QUE ESTÁ AQUÍ.** – dijo de pronto una voz salida de la nada. Confuso, Wally miró a todas partes buscando el origen de la voz.

\- Disculpa, my Pokédex. – Brendan sacó un dispositivo rojo, y se rascó detrás de la nuca. Luego volvió a mirar al Ralts. – Ese Pokémon sí parece estar interesado en ti, sin embargo.

Wally miró al Ralts, arrodillándose para ponerse a su nivel. El Ralts levantó la cabeza, dejando ver sus enormes ojos violetas.

\- _¿_ _Eres… un entrenador?_ – preguntó una voz que sonaba infantil.

\- ¿Eh? – Wally volteó a ver al Pokédex de nuevo, solo para encontrarse con que estaba silencioso. Brendan negó con la cabeza, y Wally volvió a ver al Ralts de nuevo. – ¿Podría ser…?

El Pokémon asintió.

\- _Soy yo, el Ralts. Puedo usar telepatía para comunicarme con los humanos._

\- Ya veo. – sonrió Wally. – No soy entrenador, pero quiero serlo en el futuro.

 _\- Entiendo. Desde que salí del huevo, siempre quise irme en un viaje con un entrenador, pero todos los que pasan por esta ruta siempre están llenos de estrés y malos pensamientos. Pero tú no. –_ Ralts lo señaló. – _Quiero ir contigo._

Wally sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

\- _Sin embargo, ya que quieres ser un entrenador…_ – Ralts tomó una postura de combate. – _Creo que es costumbre entre entrenadores pelear contra los Pokémon salvajes antes de atraparlos, ¿correcto?_

\- Correcto. – sonrió Wally.

\- Embestida, Pistola de Agua y Disparo de Loco. Diviértete. – Brendan cruzó los brazos, mirando a Wally y Marshtomp. Wally apuntó hacia el frente.

\- ¡Marshtomp, Pistola de Agua! – ordenó Wally. Al disparar el chorro, Ralts desapareció de la vista. Había fallado el ataque. - ¿Qué?

Wally miró a su alrededor, hasta que vieron a Ralts saliendo de la hierba alta otra vez. El Pokédex de Brendan se volvió a activar.

 **\- ESTE RALTS PUEDE USAR TELETRANSPORTACIÓN. USUALMENTE, LOS QUE LO UTILIZAN SUELEN ALEJARSE DEL OPONENTE TANTO COMO SEA POSIBLE. POR RAZONES QUE OBVIAMENTE SERÁN RELEVANTES EN ALGÚN MOMENTO, ESTE RALTS NO LO ESTÁ HACIENDO.**

\- Hm. – Wally miró a Ralts, considerando sus opciones. – ¡Marshtomp, Embestida!

Marshtomp corrió hacia Ralts, y de pronto se vio rodeado por un halo de luz azul que lo estampó de cara al suelo y bloqueó su avance.

 **\- CONFUSIÓN, UNO DE LOS ATAQUES MÁS DÉBILES DE TIPO PSÍQUICO Y AL MISMO TIEMPO UNO DE LOS MÁS MOLESTOS. TE DETIENE EN SECO Y SIGUE INFLIGIENDO DAÑO MIENTRAS NO PUEDES HACER NADA. A MENOS QUE POR ALGÚN MILAGRO ESE RALTS DECIDA NO SPAMMEARLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ, ESE MARSHTOMP ESTÁ ACABADO.**

Brendan observaba la batalla en silencio, mientras Wally se frotaba el mentón, y Marshtomp trataba de liberarse. Intentaba pensar en algo, pero no tenía idea de cómo salir de esa situación. El problema, sin embargo, se resolvió solo cuando Ralts arrastró a Marshtomp cerca de él, y dispersó la confusión. Se acercó a él y empezó a abofetearlo continuamente, incluso con suficiente fuerza para estrellarlo contra el suelo. Ralts sonrió, y con su mano retó a Wally. Todos se quedaron viendo confusos.

- **ESE RALTS… NO ESTABA USANDO MOVIMIENTOS AHORA. ¿UNA APROXIMACIÓN DE COMBATE CERCANO TAL VEZ? ESE ES UN RASGO DE CARÁCTER MUY PECULIAR. DEBO INVESTIGAR MÁS A FONDO.** – Hasta el Pokédex sonaba confundido. Wally sacudió la cabeza, y apuntó al frente con su palma.

\- Uhm, ¡Pistola de Agua!

Marshtomp lanzó otro chorro de agua, y Ralts se teletransportó detrás de él. Otra vez lo atrapó con Confusión y lo lanzó al suelo.

\- ¡Embestida!

Marshtomp trató de lanzarse contra Ralts, y de nuevo ocurrió el mismo resultado. Wally se mordió el labio. Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡Marshtomp, usa Disparo de Lodo!

Marshtomp disparó un chorro lodoso, y Ralts se teletransportó hacia un lado, haciendo que el lodo cayera al suelo. Wally frunció el cejo, pero siguió insistiéndole a Marshtomp, que siguiera tratando de golpear a Ralts sin detenerse. Ralts seguía escapando teletransportándose y Marshtomp seguía disparando el lodo por todas partes. Wally solo observaba a los combatientes, esperando el momento exacto. Y cuando llegó, sonrió.

\- ¡Marshtomp, ahora! ¡Pistola de Agua!

Ralts replicó al chorro de agua volviendo a teletransportarse detrás de Marshtomp, pero en cuanto lo hizo, se resbaló y cayó de cara en el lodo. Y cuando trató de levantarse, se volvió a resbalar. Brendan observó el terreno lodoso alrededor de Marshtomp, conteniendo una pequeña risa. Con tanto lodo por todos lados, Ralts tenía menos sitio para teletransportarse. Wally volvió a apuntar al frente.

\- ¡Otra vez, Pistola!

Ralts trató de volver a teletransportarse, pero el lodo lo alentaba. El chorro de agua lo estrelló contra un árbol con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo gritar. El Pokémon se frotó la cabeza, levantándola solo lo suficiente para mostrar sus ojos de nuevo. Le estaba enviando a Wally una sonrisa.

\- _Impresionante. De verdad muy impresionante._

\- Gracias. – Wally también sonrió.

Mirando la Pokébola vacía en su mano, y con una mirada de determinación, la agarró con fuerza y se la lanzó a Ralts. Ralts fue absorbido por la bola, y cayendo al suelo, empezó a sacudirse, una, dos, tres veces. Wally se mantuvo tenso…

Y entonces el ***PING*** de la captura sonó. Wally agarró la Pokébola y la sostuvo hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Atrapé a Ralts!

Marshtomp alzó los brazos alegremente, también con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Brendan cerró los ojos, sonriendo también y se aproximó hacia Wally.

\- Eres bueno para las batallas Pokémon. No me molestaría pelear contra ti alguna vez.

\- ¿En serio? – Wally se quedó viendo a Brendan.

\- Sí, aunque primero tendrás que entrenar a tu Pokémon un poco. – Mientras Marshtomp regresaba con Brendan, este cruzó los brazos y miró fijamente a Wally. – Tengamos una batalla una vez que seas un entrenador, mi inicial contra el tuyo. ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¡Claro! – Wally asintió emocionado.

\- Grandioso. – Brendan volvió a sonreír. – Lo estaré esperando con ansias.

Brendan y Marshtomp se fueron por su lado, despidiéndose de Wally. Una vez que los dos se perdieron de vista, Wally miró la Pokébola, sintiendo que no podía contener su alegría. Rápidamente volvió a Petalburg, listo para darles a todos la buena noticia.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Aunque estuvieron algo confundidos al principio, los padres de Wally aceptaron la presencia de Ralts con mucha facilidad. El hecho de que utilizara sus poderes psíquicos para ayudar con las tareas de la casa, y que Wally se veía muy feliz con él probablemente contribuyera en eso. Wally se llevaba a Ralts a todos los lugares que podía, pasando su todo tiempo con él, siendo la única excepción en las horas de clase, e incluso entonces se aseguraba de tener siempre su Pokébola cerca. Incluso cuando él y Sawyer estudiaban juntos, ya que la pastelería se había vuelto su lugar de reunión local.

\- Sigo sin creer que hayas conseguido un Ralts, de todos los Pokémon. – dijo Sawyer, dejando por un momento de escribir su ensayo sobre Casey Snagem, mirando a Ralts junto a Wally.

\- Yo también me sorprendí. – Wally le frotó la cabeza a Ralts. – Pero es genial tenerlo.

\- *Suspiro*, creo que eso ya te pone un paso por delante de mí. – dijo Sawyer con algo de resignación, pero volvió a sonreír, apuntándoles con su pluma. – Pero no te preocupes, cuando tenga mi propio inicial, recuperaré la ventaja.

\- _Je, eso ya lo veremos. –_ Ralts cruzó los brazos y sonrió mientras veía fijamente a Sawyer. – _Estoy listo para patearle el trasero a cualquier Mudkip, Torchic o Treecko que se meta en mi camino._

\- Uhm, hablando de eso. – Wally parpadeó, dándole a Ralts una mirada curiosa. – ¿Por qué utilizas tantos movimientos físicos? Creí que tu línea evolutiva era de tipo Psíquico primordialmente.

\- _Lo sé, lo sé. –_ gruñó Ralts, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa y sujetándose de las mejillas. – _Los demás Ralts siempre me decían que dejara de hacer eso, que eventualmente me convertiré en un Gardevoir cuando crezca y toda esa basura. Pero yo no quiero eso._

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- _¡Porque los movimientos de tipo Psíquico son aburridos!_ – Ralts golpeó la mesa con las manos, mirando hacia el cielo. – _¡Confusión ya de por sí es un fastidio! ¡Te bloquea y no puedes hacer nada! ¿Dónde está el desafío, la emoción de la batalla?_ – Levantó su puño hacia el cielo. – _¡Quiero pelear mano a mano contra mis oponentes, y ganarles! ¡No me importa si eso no es lo que hacen los Gardevoirs!_

Wally se quedó viendo a su Ralts, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. De cierta manera, su compañero también estaba luchando contra sus propias limitaciones. Colocándole una mano en el hombro lo miró a los ojos.

\- Entonces te ayudaré con eso. – le dijo. Ralts miró a su entrenador, con sus ojos escarlatas brillando con confusión, y luego también sonrió.

\- _Gracias._

Sawyer se quedó observándolos, enfocándose un momento en Ralts. Y entonces, se acordó de algo. Abriendo su bolso escolar, se puso a buscar el libro correcto, y lo sacó.

\- Ralts, eres macho, ¿verdad?

\- _Sí. No todos en la línea Gardevoir son chicas, ¿sabes? –_ Ralts rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Sawyer.

\- No, no me refiero a eso. – Sawyer abrió el libro y al encontrar la página correcta lo puso en la dirección de Wally y Ralts. – Tu línea de hecho tiene evolución ramificada, ¿no lo sabías?

Futuro entrenador y Pokémon observaron la página. Mostraba a un Pokémon algo similar a Gardevoir, pero también diferente: donde Gardevoir se veía esbelto y con gracia, este Pokémon parecía mucho más listo para la batalla, y sus brazos casi parecían como unas espadas. Ralts miró confuso a Sawyer.

\- _Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que puedo evolucionar en esto?_

\- Sí. Se llama Gallade, y es de tipo Psíquico/Luchador.

A la mención de "Luchador", la quijada de Ralts se cayó. Se quedó viendo la imagen con muchísimo interés. Wally hizo lo mismo. Sawyer señaló unas líneas en el libro.

\- Lo único que necesitas es hacer contacto con una Piedra del Alba después de que evoluciones en Kirlia, y es exclusivo para machos.

\- _Eso suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Cuál es el truco? –_ Ralts le lanzó una mirada escéptica. Sawyer se rascó el cuello.

\- Bueno, las Piedras del Alba son muy raras, y tienden a venderse por precios muy altos en los mercados especializados. – dijo algo nervioso. Ralts puso los ojos en rendijas, y con un suspiro se dejó caer en su silla.

\- _Debí imaginarlo. Eso quiere decir que me tengo que resignar a ser un estúpido Gardevoir. –_ dijo. Wally sacudió la cabeza, dándole a Ralts una mirada seria.

\- No. Me aseguraré de que puedas evolucionar en Gallade. – le dijo. Ralts se quedó viendo a Wally, con los ojos saliéndosele.

\- _¿En serio?_

\- Creo haberte dicho que te iba a ayudar, ¿verdad? – Wally sonrió, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Ralts se quedó viendo a Wally, sintiendo que los ojos empezaban a humedecérsele por un segundo. Se los frotó y de inmediato se lanzó a abrazar a su entrenador.

\- _¡Oh, Wally!_ – exclamó Ralts. Wally se rio y también le devolvió el abrazo. Sawyer se rio, sintiéndose feliz por ellos, y de inmediato volvieron a trabajar en su ensayo.

Con un Pokémon propio, un amigo y rival con quién mejorar, y sus estudios viento en popa, las cosas no podían ir mejor para Wally.

Y quizás por eso, estaban a punto de dar un giro para ir mal…

* * *

 _ **Más tiempo después…**_

El asma de Wally siempre había sido un problema hasta cierto punto, pero usualmente no llegaba a ser algo con lo que no podía vivir. Eso fue, hasta el día que comenzó a empeorar. Había empezado a pasar más y más tiempo en Rustboro para estudiar, y la ciudad estaba empezando a resultarle dañina para su salud. Tosía con más frecuencia, y constantemente necesitaba su inhalador. Y ya que Petalburg y Rustboro no ayudaban mucho en su condición, sus padres decidieron enviarlo a vivir a casa de su tío, en Pueblo Verdanturf. Wally hubiera protestado, pero entendió que necesitaba hacer eso si quería vivir. Tuvo que dejar la Escuela de Entrenadores, teniendo que despedirse de Sawyer y de sus otros compañeros de clase, mudándose lejos de todo lo que conocía solo con su Ralts.

Verdanturf Town era un bonito lugar, por lo menos. Estaba un poco en medio en de la nada, pero el aire era limpio, la gente a su alrededor era amigable, y había un Salón de Concursos Pokémon en caso de que le hiciera falta algo de entretenimiento. Ciudad Mauville también estaba a poca distancia, y una vez que el Túnel Rusturf estuviera terminado, también lo estaría Rustboro. Cada día, Wally mentalmente contaba los días según la estimación que terminarían los trabajos de construcción, para poder volver a reanudar sus estudios.

Wally pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la ruta cercana, entrenando junto con su Ralts a poca distancia de Verdanturf. Por lo menos, tal vez podría servirle para ganar una batalla de Entrada Directa a la Liga en los gimnasios de Rustboro o Mauville, una vez que consiguiera su licencia de entrenador. El resto lo pasaba sintonizando programas en el BuzzNav, específicamente las últimas noticias de los entrenadores. Brendan a menudo aparecía en él, y eso hacía sonreír a Wally: le estaba yendo bastante bien, hacía poco que acababa de ganar la medalla del Gimnasio Fallarbor. Los presentadores del programa, los famosos reporteros Gabby y Ty, incluso lograron hacerle una entrevista.

 **\- ¡Estás tomando Hoenn por sorpresa! ¡Esta es tu cuarta medalla en apenas dos meses! –** decía Gabby, apuntando su micrófono hacia Brendan. Estaba rodeado por un Swampert, un Mightyena, un Kirlia, un Delcatty, un Milotic y un sonrió mientras el Swampert frotaba su cabeza contra su hombro.

\- **Solo trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con todos mis Pokémon.**

\- **Podemos ver que definitivamente confían en ti. Ahora que estás a medio camino de tener suficientes medallas para calificar para la Conferencia Ever Grande, ¿tienes planes para lo que harás después?** _–_ preguntó la reportera. Brendan se rascó el cuello.

 **\- De hecho, todavía no. Tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en Littleroot que me gustaría continuar, pero también he pensado en viajar a** **Unova o Kalos. He escuchado que sus ligas son particularmente competitivas.**

 **\- Es decir que te gustan los desafíos, ¿verdad? ¡Bueno, te deseamos suerte en tus futuros encuentros!**

En cuanto la entrevista terminó, Wally se quedó viendo la pantalla, quedándose pálido mientras toda su mente se ponía en blanco. Ralts percibió las emociones de Wally, y se le acercó.

\- _Hey, no tengas miedo. Solo es una posibilidad, no quiere decir que realmente decida irse de Hoenn. –_ dijo Ralts, forzando una sonrisa y frotándole el brazo.

Wally no pareció oír lo que dijo Ralts, tenía la vista fija en su PokéNav. Todavía faltaba tiempo para ser elegible para su licencia, y para entonces Brendan definitivamente habría participado en la Conferencia Ever Grande. Con su salud, los viajes de larga distancia estaban fuera de discusión, y si Brendan en serio planeaba irse muy lejos para su siguiente desafío de la Liga Pokémon, tal vez hasta se habría olvidado de esa batalla que se prometieron. Esta batalla por la cual Wally estaba entrenando muy duro para estar preparado.

Apretó los puños y miró intensamente a la pared. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Estaba harto de que la vida siempre le diera el palito corto con todo.

Junto a él, Ralts tragó en seco observando a Wally. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después…**_

Le llevó mucha insistencia con sus padres y su tío, pero al final le dieron a Wally permiso de ir a Rustboro por un día, atravesando el ahora completado Túnel Rusturf. Su salud había mejorado considerablemente y era un chico responsable, así que tenían la certeza de que no se metería en problemas. Llamó a Sawyer para que se encontraran, y los dos amigos por fin pudieron volver a reunirse.

\- Es bueno volverte a ver, Wally. Te ves mejor de salud ahora. – dijo Sawyer mientras él, Wally y Ralts caminaban por la calle principal de Rustboro.

\- Gracias, ¿cómo te ha ido últimamente? – respondió Wally, rascándose detrás de la nuca.

\- Bueno, hemos estado estudiando los beneficios de la habilidad Mega Lanzador estos días. ¡Muchos puntos de experiencia! – Sawyer sonrió, aunque después bajó la mirada. – Aunque no te voy a mentir, sin ti la escuela ha estado bastante aburrida. Echo de menos cuando competíamos.

\- Lo mismo digo. – suspiró Wally, y después sonrió. – Todavía planeo cumplir con nuestra apuesta, eso sí.

\- Eso quería escuchar. – Sawyer le devolvió la sonrisa. Wally tomó un profundo respiro.

\- Aun así, quería pedirte un favor.

\- Claro, ¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Sawyer. Wally tragó en seco. Era hora de la verdad.

\- ¿Me prestarías tu libreta? – dijo finalmente. Sawyer miró hacia su bolsillo, y después a Wally.

\- ¿Para qué la quieres?

\- Bueno… es que no he podido estudiar mucho en Verdanturf, y quisiera ver qué cosas nuevas habrás aprendido en clase. – Wally se rascó la nuca. Dudando un poco, Sawyer agarró la libreta y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

\- Claro, puedes quedártela el tiempo que la necesites. – dijo sonriendo mientras se la ofrecía a Wally. El chico la tomó y la agarró con fuerza.

\- Gracias, te prometo que la cuidaré bien.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. – Sawyer entonces echó una mirada a un reloj detrás de Wally, y se sobresaltó. – ¡Ay no, ya es muy tarde! ¡Mis padres dijeron que tenía que volver a casa hace diez minutos! ¡No los puedo dejar esperando, lo siento! ¡Cuídate de regreso a casa, adiós!

Wally se despidió silenciosamente de Sawyer mientras este salía corriendo, hasta que desapareció de vista. Exhaló un suspiro mientras miraba la libreta de su amigo, y Ralts le dio una mirada de preocupación al percibir las emociones de Wally.

\- _Si querías decirle la verdad, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?_

\- No puede saberlo. – Wally apretó sus puños. – Nadie puede. Es mejor que nadie se esté preocupando por mí. – Volvió a observar la libreta de nuevo. – Sawyer siempre fue más inteligente que yo. Estoy seguro de que habrá escrito mucho más de lo que yo he estudiado hasta ahora. Necesitaremos todo ese conocimiento en nuestro viaje.

\- _¿Entonces vamos a hacerlo?_

\- Lo haremos. – Wally miró hacia la Ruta 105 en la distancia. Ralts cruzó los brazos.

\- _Podrías al menos haberle dicho a Sawyer que no volverá a ver su libreta de nuevo._

\- Sí lo hará. Me aseguraré de devolvérsela, pase lo que pase. – Wally apretó la libreta y se la metió en el bolsillo.

En ese momento empezó a toser violentamente, viéndose forzado a agarrar su inhalador para calmarse el ataque. Ralts podría haber dicho algo, pero al sentir las emociones de Wally decidió no hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con resignación. ¿Por qué su entrenador se mentía a sí mismo de esa manera?

* * *

 _ **Cataratas Meteoro…**_

Las Cataratas Meteoro podrían haber sido un bonito lugar para visitar, de no ser por las interminables colonias de Zubats tratando de chuparles la sangre a Ralts y Wally. Por fortuna, Ralts decidió tragarse su orgullo y mantenerlos lejos con Confusión hasta que encontraron una salida. Podrían haber disfrutado más de la vista en la cueva si no fuera porque Ralts sintió una presencia bastante hostil que los estaba observando.

Una vez que el dúo finalmente salió de la cueva, los dos cayeron en uno de los cráteres de la Ruta 114, con el corazón acelerado y sudor en toda la cara. Wally tosió y utilizó su inhalador, tomando un profundo respiro poco después.

\- *Fiu*, eso fue emocionante.

\- _Creo que voy a tener jaqueca por varios días. Ahora entiendo por qué la llaman Confusión…_ – Ralts se frotó la frente, frunciendo el cejo.

Wally se rio, y sus ojos se fijaron en la oscuridad de los rodeaba. Nunca había estado afuera tan tarde, especialmente estando lejos de cualquier ciudad. Se tensó por un momento y volvió a toser. Ralts recibió sus emociones y se quedó viendo a su entrenador.

\- _Hey, si quieres echarte para atrás ahora, está bien. Todavía podemos volver, y lo peor que podría pasar es que te regañarán._

Wally suspiró y volvió a estabilizar su aliento. Se dejó perderse en sus pensamientos, hasta que miró hacia el cielo. Empezó a sonreír, y entonces fue que Ralts le dio una mirada confusa.

\- Nunca había visto tantas estrellas. Petalburg y Rustboro usualmente tienen demasiadas luces por la noche para poder hacerlo.

Ralts parpadeó, mirando hacia arriba también. El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, con todos ellos brillando encima de ellos intensamente. Después volvió a encarar a Wally.

\- _Ustedes los humanos las dividen en "constelaciones", ¿verdad? ¿Cómo funciona eso?_

\- Pues, agrupamos las que están más cercanas basándonos en cómo lucen. – Wally apuntó a una formación de estrellas. – ¿Ves esa? Es la constelación Milotic.

Ralts puso los ojos en rendijas, mirando a donde señalaba Wally. Luego arqueó una ceja.

\- _¿Qué? ¡Apenas luce como uno!_

\- Seguro a alguien le debió parecer. – se rio Wally.

Ralts y Wally pasaron el resto de la noche mirando las estrellas, hablando con ellas y entre ellos, y antes de darse cuenta se habían quedado profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Fallarbor…**_

Fallarbor era un lugar tranquilo y modesto: lo suficientemente grande como para ser un destino turístico bien conocido, pero también lo suficientemente pequeño para ser acogedor, y sin demasiadas multitudes. Wally se ajustó sus ropas mientras andaba por la calle, con Ralts a su lado. Sus ojos se movían en todas direcciones, prestando atención a todo. No podía permitirse destacar: ya para estas alturas seguramente habían empezado a buscarlo, y cualquier indicio de donde pudiera estar significarían menos oportunidades de alcanzar a Brendan antes que terminara su viaje por Hoenn. Tosió un par de veces más y volvió a usar el inhalador, tratando de mantener la calma.

\- ¡Hey!

Wally retrocedió, casi dejando caer el inhalador. Se dio la vuelta para ver un muchacho un par de años mayor que él, acercándosele a toda prisa.

\- ¿S-sí?

\- ¿Ese Ralts es tuyo? – preguntó el chico, mirando al Pokémon, que se escondió detrás de la pierna de Wally. Este asintió. El muchacho le sonrió y agarró una Pokébola. – ¿Quieres tener una batalla? Estaba buscando a alguien para probar a mi Sandshrew.

Wally parpadeó dos veces, pero no pudo decir que no. Asintiendo, rápidamente comenzó la batalla.

El encuentro fue bastante corto, y consistió mayormente de Ralts evitando los ataques de Sandshrew y derrotándolo con Confusión y unas cuantas patadas. El otro chico retornó a su Sandshrew y suspiró resignado.

\- Parece que todavía tenemos mucho por entrenar. Gracias por la ayuda. – dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Wally. Este sonrió y se la estrechó.

\- De nada.

\- No esperaba que fueras tan fuerte. Ni siquiera pareces tener quince. – El chico sonrió, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza. Wally se quedó mirándolo, y entendió lo que quiso decir. Rascándose detrás de la nuca, desvió la mirada antes de responder.

\- Soy… algo bajito para mi edad. – le dijo.

\- Ya veo, tiene sentido. ¿Necesitas direcciones para el Centro Pokémon? No te ves de por aquí.

\- Sí, por favor.

El chico acompañó a Wally hasta el Centro Pokémon, y los dos tomaron caminos separados. Una vez que estuvo adentro del edificio, Wally se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. Mientras no dijera su edad, la gente seguro asumiría que era un quinceañero que se veía menor. No le gustaba decir mentiras, pero tenía que hacerlo. Mientras la gente asumiera que podía ser un entrenador, podría acceder a los Centros Pokémon y otros servicios. Quizás hasta participar en torneos pequeños… o mejor no, esa idea quedaba descartada. Aunque pudiera engañar a la gente con su apariencia, no se sentía con ganas de tentar demasiado a su suerte. Tenía que tener cuidado

Volvió a abrir su BuzzNav y sintonizó las noticias: tal como lo esperaba, Brendan era el tema diario. Esta vez, se estaba dirigiendo camino hacia Ciudad Fortree por su sexta medalla. Una vez que Ralts había sanado, Wally cerró el PokéNav Plus y se fue de Fallarbor a toda prisa, dirigiéndose hacia Fortree.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 113…**_

Este camino había sido la peor pesadilla para Wally. Ceniza volcánica caía desde el Monte Chimney como si fuera nieve, cubriendo todo con una capa grisácea. Cada vez que respiraba, terminaba aspirando algo de ella. Trató de cubrirse la boca, pero a mitad de camino cayó de rodillas, y empezó a toser muy fuerte. Ralts corrió hacia él, asustado.

\- _¡Wally! ¡Respira lento!_ – dijo Ralts, con las manos en los hombros de su entrenador.

Wally trató de mantener la calma, buscando su inhalador. Se quedó pálido al encontrarse con su bolsillo vacío. Ralts también tuvo un respingo, mientras miraba el suelo. Todo estaba cubierto de ceniza, y si el inhalador estaba por ahí en alguna parte, tendría que haber quedado sepultado. Ralts se tensó, volviendo a mirar Wally, que empezó a toser con más fuerza y a agarrarse la garganta. Sintiendo su dolor, Ralts tragó en seco. Tenía que hacer algo rápido, y sin tiempo para ponerse a buscar el inhalador, tenía que sanar a Wally él mismo.

Ralts concentró sus poderes psíquicos en el muchacho, rodeándolo con el aura azul de Confusión. Tenía que sacarle la ceniza de los pulmones. Sus poderes psíquicos no eran de lo mejor, pero era la única idea que se le ocurría. Se enfocó y trató de sacarla lentamente, concentrándose en la ceniza, pero a pesar de su intento no podía removerla, y todo el tiempo Wally solo tosía más. Ralts frunció el cejo, enfocándose con más fuerza. Tenía que ayudar a Wally. Tenía que SANAR a Wally. Tenía que hacerlo…

En un instante, cuando Ralts puso sus manos frente a Wally, un rayo multicolor salió disparado de ellas. Se detuvo dos segundos después, junto con la tos de Wally. Se quedaron viéndose uno al otro, parpadeando. Ralts se le aproximó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su entrenador.

\- _¿Ya te sientes mejor, Wally?_ "

\- S-sí. – Wally asintió. – ¿Qué fue eso?

\- _No lo sé. –_ Ralts se encogió de hombros. – _Solo quería ayudarte, y de repente pasó._

Wally miró a Ralts de manera interrogante, y entonces un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente. Abriendo su mochila, sacó la libreta de Sawyer, pasando por las páginas donde describía los ataques. Sonrió y le mostró lo que encontró a Ralts.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Pulso Curativo!

\- _¿Pulso Curativo?_ – Ralts ladeó la cabeza.

\- Es un movimiento que cura al objetivo. Normalmente no se usa en batalla, fuera de batallas dobles y triples, pero a menudo lo utilizan Pokémon médicos para… – Wally empezó a toser de nuevo. Ralts retrocedió, solo para ver como la ceniza caía sobre ellos, y frunció el cejo, agarrándole el brazo.

 _Dejemos las explicaciones para después. –_ le dijo. Wally estuvo de acuerdo, y el dúo se alejó de la ceniza tanto como pudo.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después**_

Una vez que llegaron a un área sin ceniza, Wally y Ralts encontraron un pequeño y tranquilo campo de hierba para comenzar a entrenar un poco más. Con el inhalador perdido, Ralts comenzaba a utilizar Pulso Curativo cada vez que Wally empezaba a toser demasiado fuerte, y eso les daba más tiempo para enfocarse en afinar las habilidades de Ralts, con y sin sus movimientos. Siguieron en ello durante horas, hasta que el sol se puso, y las estrellas empezaron a brillar encima de ellos. Wally sonrió con orgullo al ver como Ralts destruía un árbol cercano con Voz Cautivadora, dándole un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Gran trabajo, Ralts! Estoy seguro que estaremos listos… para esa batalla con Brendan… – Wally estiró los brazos, empezando a bostezar.

\- _Deberías dormir. Se está haciendo tarde._

\- Pero…

\- _Nada de peros. –_ Ralts puso los brazos en jarras. – _Si no descansas ahora, mañana no podrás hacer nada._

Wally trató de replicarle, pero finalmente suspiró y asintió. Se acostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

\- Está bien. Despiértame en unas horas para hacer guardia.

\- _Claro. Descansa bien._

Ralts observó a Wally mientras comenzaba a roncar sonoramente en menos de cinco minutos. Se alejó lo suficiente para no molestarlo, y empezó a golpear y dar patadas al aire. Wally necesitaba el sueño, y él a su vez necesitaba ser más fuerte, física y mentalmente. Wally dependía de él para su salud y su sueño, así que no podía permitirse holgazanear. De ninguna manera.

Su entrenamiento duró muy poco, sin embargo, ya que una voz lo llamó.

\- _¡Oye, tú!_

\- _¿Eh?_ – Ralts se dio la vuelta, para ver una multitud de Geodudes acercándose y mirándolo. El que iba al frente, ligeramente más grande que el resto, lo señaló.

\- _Tú y ese humano no son bienvenidos en nuestro territorio. Váyanse ahora si quieren vivir._

Ralts se quedó mirándolos, y luego sonrió y se tronó los nudillos.

\- _Qué bien, necesitaba sacos para golpear._

* * *

 _ **Al amanecer…**_

Wally abrió lentamente los ojos mientras el sol comenzaba a salir. Frotándose la cara, casi se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que ya era de mañana. Miró hacia el cielo y suspiró, buscando a Ralts para disculparse. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba por ninguna parte, y se puso de pie para buscarlo.

\- ¿Ralts? ¿Dónde estás?

\- _Oh, buenos días, Wally._

Wally abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con que su Ralts tenía unas enormes ojeras, y arrastraba dos Geodudes inconscientes tras de sí, arrojándolos a una enorme pila de ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – le preguntó mirando la pila. Ralts cruzó los brazos y sonrió satisfecho.

\- _No mucho, solo patee traseros de Geodudes toda la noche. ¡Hice bastante entrenamiento!_

\- Ya veo, pero creo que deberías descansar ahora. Te ves terrible. – dijo Wally, pero Ralts frunció el cejo, y caminó hacia el frente.

- _Dormir es para los debiluchos. Ahora vamos, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer en la Ruta 111…_

El Pokémon se fue de cara al suelo un segundo después. Wally lo recogió entre sus brazos y se sentó con él bajo un árbol, para que pudiera descansar. Se podían permitir unas cuantas horas antes de continuar.

* * *

 _ **Más adelante, en el desierto…**_

Wally mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y tenía que frotárselos a cada tanto. La arena le dificultaba ver por dónde iba, y apenas iban por la mitad del camino atravesando el desierto que componía la mayor parte de la Ruta 111. El viaje, que ya de por sí era difícil, solo se volvió peor por las frecuentes tormentas de arena que soplaban contra ellos. Wally tomó un sorbo de su cantimplora, regalo de una familia amable que vivía en el desierto, y siguió adelante. Acorde con su PokéNav Plus, ya pronto podría ver el límite del desierto. Pero casi no podía más, y cayó al suelo, sintiendo la arena en sus pulmones y empezando a toser más fuerte de lo usual. Ralts frunció el cejo y envió un Pulso Curativo en la dirección de Wally, y el chico se volvió a poner de pie.

\- Gracias. – le dijo sonriendo.

\- _De nada. –_ asintióRalts.

Los dos siguieron caminando. Ralts podía percibir las emociones de Wally, y no podía evitar sentirse mal. Wally era demasiado frágil para hacer esto solo. Su entrenador necesitaba toda su ayuda y se la iba a dar. En ese momento fue que Ralts sintió que se acercaba un Psicorrayo hacia ellos, y de un salto empujó a Wally al suelo antes de que lo golpeara. Frunciendo el cejo se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con varios Baltoys aproximándose a ellos.

\- _Quédate detrás de mí, yo me encargo de ellos. –_ dijo, poniéndose frente a Wally.

\- ¡Espera!

Pero Ralts no lo escuchó, simplemente se lanzó contra los Baltoys. Enfocando sus poderes, trató de usar Confusión con ellos, pero el brillo desapareció casi al instante. Eran demasiado resistentes. Con la Confusión dispersada, Ralts frunció el cejo mientras los Baltoys levantaban lo brazos y formaban una enorme cantidad de rocas encima de ellos y se las arrojaban. Ralts retrocedió y se teletransportó para esquivar, suspirando de alivio, solo para que una serie de bolas de energía plateadas chocaran contra él y lo mandaran a estrellarse contra una roca cercana.

\- ¡Ralts! – gritó Wally.

Ralts se puso de pie lentamente, sujetándose la cabeza. Al ver hacia arriba vio que los Baltoys preparaban otros movimientos, y cada uno con aspecto de estar más fuerte que antes. Volvió a fruncir el jejo.

\- _Je, tonto de mí. –_ Ralts suspiró y negó con la cabeza. – " _Debí imaginar que no sería lo suficientemente fuerte._ – Cerró los ojos mientras la horda Baltoys preparaban sus siguientes ataques. – _Lo siento, Wally._

Sin embargo, los ataques nunca vinieron: en lugar de eso lo que sintió fue un salpicón de agua y una increíble determinación. Al abrir sus ojos, vio que Wally les estaba arrojando su agua a los Baltoys, haciendo que retrocedieran y huyeran. Ralts parpadeó, hasta que sintió sus brazos sujetándolo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- _Sí._ – Ralts asintió, y miró hacia el agua mientras la arena en el suelo la absorbía. – _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

\- Bueno, Baltoy es un Pokémon tipo Tierra, así que pensé que si les arrojaba agua se asustarían y se irían. – Wally se rascó el cuello, sujetando su cantimplora.

\- _Esa fue una idea estúpida._ – dijo Ralts, mirándolo fijamente.

\- Pero resultó. – Wally sonrió y abrazó a Ralts. – Además, no podía dejar que te lastimaran. Eres mi amigo.

Ralts se quedó quieto, pensando en las palabras de Wally. Luego de eso sintió el increíble deseo de darse un golpe, sin poder evitar sonreír. Cierto, Wally podía estar enfermo, pero no era ningún debilucho. Riéndose, abrazó a su entrenador, aunque el momento les fue arruinado por un montón de arena que se movió, revelando a una enorme cantidad de Cacneas frente a ellos. Entrenador y Pokémon se quedaron de pie, tragaron en seco y se miraron uno al otro.

\- _Para que conste, usaré mi Trazar para copiar Absorción de Agua de estos sujetos._

\- ¿Retirada estratégica?

\- _Sip._

Wally y Ralts corrieron tan rápido y tan lejos como pudieron llevarlos sus piernas, mientras el ejército de Cacneas los perseguía por el desierto.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Mauville…**_

Wally se sintió aliviado de estar en una de las ciudades más concurridas y grandes de todo Hoenn, con montones de personas caminando por las calles a toda hora del día. Mientras no se viera nada sospechoso, nadie se fijaría en él, estaba demasiado cerca de Verdanturf para arriesgarse. Ajustándose su chaqueta, caminó cerca de las paredes, con Ralts a su lado. Miraba constantemente a los lados y atrás, sin ver a nadie.

\- _Wally, cálmate. Entre más actúes así, más llamarás la atención._

\- Lo sé. – suspiró Wally. – Lo siento.

\- _No te preocupes. –_ Ralts miró a su alrededor. – _De todos modos, ¿por qué seguimos aquí? La Ruta 118 está a la vuelta de la esquina._

\- Hay algo que necesito averiguar. – dijo Wally, mirando también alrededor. – Escuché unos entrenadores hablando de que había un lugar donde daban piedras elementales.

\- ¿Acaso oí decir "piedras elementales"? ¡Porque estás en el lugar correcto, chico!

Wally se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con un sujeto de cabello azul oscuro vestido con una túnica blanca, sonriéndole y saludándole desde la entrada de una tienda.

\- Por favor, pasa. – dijo invitándolo con la mano.

Wally se tensó por un momento, pero entró después de relajarse. La tienda no parecía gran cosa: era un cuarto modesto con un mostrador, un campo de batalla en el medio, y junto a este una enorme cortina. El hombre alzó los brazos y amplió más su sonrisa.

\- ¡Bienvenido a la Parada de Batallas Invertidas! Soy Inver, el propietario, y este es el lugar que prueba que todo lo que sabes de las batallas está equivocado, y donde se desafía lo básico de las batallas Pokémon. ¡El lugar donde las tijeras cortan la piedra, y la piedra aplasta el papel!

\- ¿Batallas Invertidas? – Wally parpadeó.

\- ¡Exactamente! ¡Uno de los desafíos más únicos en Ciudad Mauville! – Inver cruzó los brazos. – ¡No puedes considerarte un maestro de las batallas Pokémon hasta que lo intentes! Y dependiendo de tu desempeño, ¡podrías ganar uno de estos fabulosos premios!

Inver señaló una repisa cercana, que tenía en fila varias bayas, Caramelos Raros, y piedras elementales para evolución. Wally y Ralts se fijaron específicamente en una redonda de color azul brillante.

\- Y bien, ¿quieres intentar una batalla invertida? – preguntó Inver, todavía sonriendo. Wally se dio la vuelta y alzó los puños, emocionado.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡Grandioso! ¡No te arrepentirás! – dijo Inver, señalando hacia el campo de batalla. – Ve a tu lugar, yo prepararé todo.

Wally asintió, mientras Inver se iba detrás de la cortina. El peliverde tomó su lugar en el campo de batalla, colocándose en uno de los extremos. Ralts exhaló un pequeño suspiro.

\- _Oye, ¿no crees que debimos ver primero las reglas?_

\- No hay tiempo. Tenemos que hacerlo rápido. – Wally le dio una mirada de determinación. – Y sé que lo lograremos.

- _Si tú lo dices. –_ Ralts aceptó con resignación. Menos de diez segundos después, Inver retornó con una Pokébola en mano.

\- ¡Todo listo! ¡Seguro te sorprenderás! – Inver arrojó la bola y la atrapó en el aire, apuntándola hacia – ¡Espero que tengamos un encuentro divertido!

\- Igual yo. – Wally sonrió, pero empezó a toser, y Ralts discretamente le mandó un Pulso Curativo. Los dos entrenadores se observaron fijamente, y enviaron a sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Tu tiempo de brillar, Kecleon!

\- ¡Vamos, Ralts! – Ralts saltó hacia el campo de batalla, mientras el Pokémon camaleón aparecía, con los dos sonriéndose con desafío. Inver apuntó hacia el frente.

\- ¡Kecleon, Cuchillada!

\- ¡Ralts, Teletransportación! – Ralts desapareció justo antes que Kecleon le diera la cuchillada.

\- ¡Ataque de Engaño!

El cuerpo de Kecleon tomó un tono oscuro antes de desaparecer, reapareciendo detrás de Ralts, golpeándolo contra el suelo. Wally frunció el cejo, Ralts se puso de pie, mirando desafiante a Kecleon.

\- _Tiene Mutatipo, su tipo cambiará según el movimiento que esté a punto de utilizar._

\- Hm, es decir que ahora es tipo Oscuro. – Wally hizo memoria de toda la tabla de tipos, y apuntó con su palma. – ¡Ralts, Voz Cautivadora!

Ralts dejó salir una melodía estridente contra el ahora tipo Oscuro. Ni siquiera retrocedió, y tanto a Ralts como Wally se les brotaron los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Wally. ¿Acaso ese Kecleon tenía un Seguro de Debilidad o algún otro objeto avanzado? ¿Quizás una baya que reducía el daño? Inver entretanto, se rio.

\- ¡Ahora Kecleon, Demolición!

Kecleon brilló de color naranja mientras corría hacia Ralts, golpeándolo en el estómago. Ralts chocó contra la pared, agrietándola.

\- ¡Ralts! – gritó Wally. Ralts se levantó lentamente, frotándose el estómago y gruñendo. Wally volteó a ver a Inver. – No lo entiendo, ese fue un movimiento de tipo Luchador, no puede ser tan poderoso.

\- Este, amigo mío, es el poder absoluto de las Batallas Invertidas. – Inver abrió sus brazos hacia los lados. – ¡Los ataques superefectivos se vuelven poco efectivos! ¡Las inmunidades se vuelven puntos débiles! ¡Este es el desafío que va contra todo lo que los entrenadores dan por sentado!

Kecleon se puso a presumir mientras imitaba los movimientos de Inver. Wally se quedó viéndolos a ambos, y se mordió el labio. Quizás debió leer las reglas primero. Se volteó hacia Ralts, que caminaba de vuelta hacia la arena.

\- ¿Puedes continuar?

\- _Tenemos que ganar, ¿verdad?_ – Ralts sonrió, volviendo a tomar su postura de batalla. – _No hay manera de que vaya a rendirme._

Wally sonrió, y volteó hacia Kecleon. Con los movimientos que había utilizado, podía volverse tipo Normal, Oscuro o Luchador, y todavía le faltaba mostrar un movimiento más. Él y Ralts permanecieron de pie, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Inver. Después de unos pocos segundos, Inver dio un puñetazo al frente.

\- ¡Kecleon, Ataque de Engaño!

Ralts se teletransportó en cuanto Kecleon desapareció, y el puño del camaleón solo golpeó el aire. Wally volvió a repasar las compatibilidades de nuevo, esta vez en reverso.

\- ¡Ralts, Confusión! ¡Úsala como debe ser!

Ralts murmuró algo entre dientes, pero atrapó a Kecleon y lo levantó del suelo, manteniéndolo allí mientras lo dañaba lentamente.

\- ¡Psicorrayo! – dijo Inver.

Kecleon flasheó de un rosa neón y disparó un rayo desde sus brazos, rompiendo la confusión y golpeando a Ralts con daño superefectivo.

\- Rayos. – Wally apretó los puños. Si Kecleon podía convertirse en tipo Psíquico, tenía solo dos tipos con los que podía atacarlo por buen daño, y la ventana de oportunidad era muy pequeña. Tenía que forzar a Inver a utilizar los ataques, pero primero tenía que ganar alguna ventaja.

\- ¡Kecleon, Ataque de Engaño!

\- ¡Teletranspórtate y escapa! – gritó Wally. Ralts evitó el ataque de Kecleon una vez más, apareciendo a salvo. Wally alzó su puño, ahora era su oportunidad. – ¡Ahora, Confusión!

Ralts atrapó otra vez a Kecleon y lo levantó en el aire, golpeándolo constantemente. Inver se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿No aprendiste nada antes? ¡Kecleon, Psicorrayo!

\- ¡Ralts, Teletranspórtate, y mantén la Confusión!

Ralts evitó el rayo apenas por los pelos, manteniendo a Kecleon suspendido mientras seguía acumulándose el daño. Tanto Wally como Inver sonrieron, el encuentro estaba siendo emocionante.

\- ¡Demolición!

Kecleon se libró de la Confusión con su puño, lanzándose hacia Ralts y preparando su golpe nuevamente. Wally dio un respingo, esperando lo peor cuando Ralts atrapó el puño, haciendo que Kecleon y los entrenadores se quedaran viéndolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Ralts miró a Kecleon con sus ojos escarlatas, sonriendo.

\- _¿Creíste que sería el final? ¡Ni siquiera habíamos empezado!_ – Y entonces empezó a brillar, con su cuerpo volviéndose más alto. Wally miró asombrado, viendo como su "Ralts" adoptaba una forma como de una bailarina de ballet, y sus ojos eran totalmente visibles ahora.

\- ¡Ralts! ¡Evolucionaste! – exclamó Wally emocionado.

\- _Ahora soy Kirlia. –_ Ya no más Ralts, sonrió encarando a Kecleon. – _Volvamos a nuestros asuntos._

Kirlia volvió a utilizar Voz Cautivadora: pero en lugar de un sonido estridente, Kirlia brilló de gris claro antes de soltar un poderoso grito sónico, lanzando a Kecleon contra la pared. Kirlia miró sus manos confuso, mientras Wally rápidamente revisaba la libreta de Sawyer, en la sección de movimientos. Y al encontrar la página, se emocionó todavía más.

\- ¡Acabas de aprender Híper Voz! – le dijo. Kirlia también sonrió, mirando desafiante a Kecleon antes de volver a levantarse.

\- ¡Psicorrayo! – dijo Inver, y Kecleon disparó instantáneamente.

Kirlia no logró teletransportarse a tiempo y solo logró protegerse, pero el ataque no hizo nada excepto hacerlo retroceder un poco. Tanto Inver como Wally ladearon la cabeza ante eso.

\- Un momento, ¿no fue superefectivo? – preguntó Wally, mirando a Kirlia, pero luego entendió. – ¡Es cierto, la habilidad de Kirlia es Trazar! ¡Ahora también tiene Mutatipo!

Wally sonrió, pero inmediatamente se puso serio. Mutatipo podría ser una herramienta útil, pero no podía ganar solo fiándose de eso. Tenía que tener cuidado y planear bien.

\- ¡Confusión! – ordenó, y otra vez Kecleon se vio envuelto en energía psíquica y levantado en el aire.

\- ¡Demolición! – exclamó a su vez Inver, y la Confusión se deshizo con un puño, y Kecleon volvió a correr hacia Kirlia.

\- ¡Híper Voz! – replicó Wally. El puñetazo solo le dolió la mitad de lo usual, y pudo volar a Kecleon por los aires de nuevo.

\- Nada mal, veo que aprendes rápido. – Inver sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados. – Pero la diversión apenas comienza. ¡Kecleon, Cuchillada!

\- ¡Teletranspórtate! – Kirlia desapareció, y la Cuchillada volvió a golpear el aire.

\- ¡Ataque de Engaño! – Kecleon también desapareció, y Kirlia esquivó el puñetazo.

\- ¡Confusión!

Kecleon de nuevo fue inmovilizado. Inver apuntó para volver a ordenar un Psicorrayo, pero titubeó. Eso era exactamente lo que Wally quería, y eso lo hizo sudar. Entretanto Wally sonreía, y Kirlia azotó a Kecleon contra el suelo, agrietando el campo de batalla. Lo levantó otra vez y volvió a azotarlo. Y otra vez, y otra y otra vez. Inver frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Demolición! – Kecleon volvió a liberarse y se lanzó tras Kirlia nuevamente.

\- ¡Híper Voz! – Kirlia lanzó su grito directo a la cara de Kecleon, y este de nuevo volvió a estrellarse contra la pared. Wally señaló por última vez para terminar. – ¡Y ahora Confusión, a tu estilo!

Kirlia atrapó a Kecleon y lo arrastró por el piso para acercarlo hasta él. Una vez que lo hizo, Kirlia lo liberó y lo pateó en toda la cara, lanzándolo varios metros, noqueado. Wally y Kirlia corrieron uno hasta el otro con sonrisas idénticas, chocando las manos triunfantes. Inver Se quedó allí, sorprendido, pero finalmente sonrió, y regresando a Kecleon a su Pokébola aceptó la derrota.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien. – dijo frotando la Pokébola. Luego se volteó hacia Wally. – Y en cuanto a ustedes, ¡son absolutamente increíbles! ¡En verdad que entendieron el concepto de las Batallas Invertidas! – Se dirigió hacia la repisa, y de inmediato agarró algo. – ¡Felicidades, se han ganado su premio!

Le lanzó a Wally su recompensa. Wally y Kirlia se emocionaron de ver la Piedra del Alba en sus manos. Apenas lo podían creer.

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo Wally mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo.

\- De nada. – Inver volvió a extender sus brazos. – Si vuelves a pasar por Mauville, siéntete libre de volver.

\- Así lo haré. – asintió Wally.

Inver y Wally se saludaron respetuosamente uno al otro, y el segundo salió con Kirlia de la tienda, volviendo a la calle principal de Mauville. Kirlia se sostuvo la cabeza, gruñendo.

\- _No volvamos a hacer eso, nunca más. Los movimientos tipo Luchador no deberían dolerme tanto._

\- ¿Qué hay de todo eso de la emoción de la batalla? – dijo Wally mirándolo de reojo.

\- _Pues vaya, discúlpame si quiero conservar una ventaja si me es posible._

Wally se rio, y entonces volvió su atención a la calle. Se quedó pálido al ver una señal que decía "Hacia Pueblo Verdanturf", y se le escapó de nuevo su tos. Kirlia agarró su mano. Mirando de vuelta al camino hacia su segundo hogar.

\- _¿Quieres que regresemos? Ya llegamos muy lejos. Ya tuvimos una buena prueba del viaje, y estoy seguro que Brendan recordará su promesa._

Wally pareció considerar la opción, hasta que su mirada se volvió aguda de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No. – Se puso el puño cerca de su corazón. – Podemos hacerlo. Podemos superar cualquier cosa juntos. – Se dio la vuelta, caminando en la dirección opuesta. – Vamos, la Ruta 118 está justo adelante.

Y mientras Wally seguía adelante y tosía varias veces, Kirlia sacudió la cabeza y lo siguió, resignado.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

\- _No vamos a ir por ahí._ – dijo Kirlia mirando con ojos de pistola a Wally.

\- Es la ruta más rápida para llegar al otro lado. – dijo Wally mirando al otro lado de la bahía.

La Ruta 118 era bien conocida por su enorme ensenada: viajar desde Mauville y Fortree City a menudo forzaba a tomar una enorme desviación por el camino de tierra que la rodeaba, a menos que tuvieran la suerte o la preparación de llevar a un Pokémon capaz de llevarlos al otro lado del agua. Wally no entraba en ninguna de las dos categorías, pero sí encontró una parte de la ensenada donde la zona de tierra no estaba tan lejos como en el resto.

\- _¿Qué tal si hay Tentacools en el agua? ¿Te das cuenta de los riesgos de nadar sin un Pokémon?_

\- Te tengo a ti, y eso es todo lo que necesito. – Wally sonrió, mientras se quitaba la ropa y la metía en su mochila.

Kirlia gruñó, pero continuó siguiendo a Wally, mientras observaba la zona de tierra al otro lado. Tomó un profundo respiro: en realidad no estaba tan lejos, y nadar era bueno para tratar con el asma. Wally se enfocó en el agua y se zambulló, con Kirlia siguiéndolo de inmediato. Después de contenerse un grito por el agua helada, comenzó a nadar hasta el otro lado, sin perderlo de vista. Nada malo sucedía, y los dos rápidamente aumentaron el paso. Mientras Kirlia nadaba un poco más adelante y mantenía su guardia alta, Wally pensaba que las cosas irían muy bien.

Y entonces, su cuerpo se quedó rígido, y sintió que sus energías lo abandonaron de golpe. Trató de seguir adelante, pero no pudo moverse. Trató de gritar por ayuda, pero solo le salió tos. Poco después, comenzó a hundirse hacia el fondo.

Para cuando Kirlia percibió que Wally tenía problemas, su entrenador ya estaba bajo el agua. Se zambulló de inmediato, buscando a Wally por todas partes. Cuando al fin lo encontró, trató de jalarlo a la superficie, solo para darse cuenta que no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Siguió intentándolo, con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero entonces, varios Tentacools comenzaron a rodearlos.

Trató de jalar a Wally para alejarse, solo para darse cuenta que los Tentacools empezaron a extender sus tentáculos para tratar de arrastrarlo. Apenas logró evitarlos y los ahuyentó con ataques cortos de Confusión, pero seguían apareciendo. Y cada vez, Wally se sentía más pesado.

Kirlia apretó los dientes. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, pero no tenía la fuerza para alejar a todos los Tentacools. Y entonces, al notar la mochila de Wally, sonrió y metió su mano en ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

Diez segundos después, una figura humanoide alta saltó fuera del agua, cargando a Wally en sus brazos. Tras poner al entrenador en el suelo, lo sacudió con cuidado.

\- _¡_ _Wally, por favor, dime que estás bien!_

Wally lentamente abrió los ojos, sosteniéndose la cabeza y tosiendo agua. Tras un rápido Pulso Curativo, respiró profundo.

\- Estoy bien, Kirlia, no te preocupes… – Al mirar hacia arriba, se llevó una sorpresa.

\- _Ya no soy Kirlia. Soy Gallade._ – sonrió el recién evolucionado Pokémon. Wally parpadeó, apenas pudiendo creer que este fuera su inicial.

\- ¿C-cómo?

\- _Pesabas demasiado para sacarte del agua, y los Tentacools nos tenían rodeados. La Piedra del Alba resolvió ambos problemas. –_ Gallade cruzó los brazos, sonriendo con se rascó el brazo, mirando hacia abajo.

\- Gracias. – le dijo.

 _\- Ahora, ¿ves por qué estaba preocupado? –_ le preguntó Gallade en tono severo.

\- Tienes razón. Lo siento. – se disculpó Wally. – Tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora.

Sacó sus ropas de nuevo y volvió a ponérselas. Una vez que terminó, miró adelante lo que quedaba de la Ruta 118.

\- Continuemos hacia Fortree. Todavía nos queda algo de tiempo antes de que anochezca. – dijo Wally, comenzando a caminar. Gallade se quedó viéndolo y frunció el cejo, pero lo siguió, manteniendo su guardia ante cualquier potencial peligro.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 120…**_

Mientras las gotas de lluvia salpicaban todo el camino de la Ruta 120, Wally y Gallade entrenaban escondidos en la hierba más larga de lo usual en su ubicación actual.

\- ¡Ahora, Combate Cercano! – ordenó Wally apuntando hacia el frente.

Una ráfaga de veloces puñetazos y patadas llovió sobre el Linoone, sacándolo a volar fuera de la hierba alta completamente inconsciente. Gallade sonrió con algo de superioridad, mirando sus nuevos brazos.

\- _¡Por fin, movimientos físicos!_ – Dio un par de puñetazos más al aire, y Wally se le aproximó, quitándose el pelo de enfrente de los ojos.

\- Ese fue nuestro oponente número cien por el día de hoy. – Ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. – Todavía tenemos que trabajar en Hoja Afilada, pero creo que el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo bien. – Agarró su PokéNav Plus. – Según el show de Gabby y Ty, Brendan se está tomando un tiempo para entrenar cerca de Fortree antes de su batalla de gimnasio, así que podríamos tener unos días.

\- _Solo si descansas bien. Nada de quedarte despierto toda la noche planeando nuevas estrategias. –_ Gallade le dio a Wally una mirada severa. Wally hinchó las mejillas y se sonrojó.

\- ¡Eso solo pasó una vez!

\- _Claaaaaaro. –_ Gallade rodó sus ojos.

Wally volteó hacia el otro lado, murmurando algo entre dientes. Luego, sin avisar empezó a toser, y Gallade le envió su usual Pulso Curativo. Pero entonces Wally comenzó a toser todavía más, y Gallade se preocupó. De inmediato corrió hacia él, y le aplicó otro Pulso Curativo, pero nada, de hecho, la tos de Wally pareció empeorar más.

\- _¿_ _Wally? ¡Wally!_ – gritó Gallade, sacudiendo a su entrenador. Wally no respondió, simplemente se dejó caer perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Wally sintió la calidez de una chimenea mientras lentamente abría los ojos. Le tomó unos pocos segundos darse cuenta que estaba en una pequeña cabaña de madera, recostado en una cama. Parpadeando se incorporó lentamente.

\- Hola. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Wally miró hacia su izquierda, viendo a una anciana preparando algo en una cocina cercana. En cuanto ladeó la cabeza, alguien se le lanzó a abrazarlo.

\- _¡Estás bien! –_ exclamó Gallade, apretando a Wally más fuerte que nunca.

Wally miró a su inicial, y después a la mujer. Levantando una ceja, luego se le escapó de nuevo la tos.

\- ¿Q-qué pasó?"

\- Tu Gallade estuvo corriendo contigo en sus brazos hasta que encontró mi casa. Te presté mi cama hasta ahora. – La mujer se dio la vuelta, trayendo una bandeja con algunas tazas de té. – A juzgar por esa tos, ¿asumo que tienes problemas respiratorios?

\- Asma. – Wally asintió.

\- Ya veo. En ese caso mejor darte algo de ventilación. – Le puso una taza en las manos a Wally, que se la bajó completa en menos de cinco segundos.

\- ¿Qué hacías afuera entrenando en la lluvia? Eso es peligroso hasta para un entrenador normal. – La mujer miró fijamente a Wally. Este bajó la mirada, poniendo de lado la taza y apretando los puños.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder. Tengo que estar listo en cualquier momento para una batalla.

\- Bueno, no deberías terminar destruyendo tu cuerpo solo por eso. – La mujer puso los brazos en jarras, y su severa mirada se volvió hacia Gallade. – Y tú, Gallade, deberías recordárselo. Creí que los de tu especie eran muy dedicados a proteger a los más débiles.

Gallade tragó en seco, jugando con sus pulgares. Wally hizo lo mismo casi en sincronía total. La mujer movió la cabeza negativamente.

\- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero asegúrate de tener más cuidado en el futuro.

\- Lo haré. – Wally asintió.

Wally y Gallade se quedaron en la casa de la mujer hasta el día siguiente. Después de despedirse, los dos reanudaron su entrenamiento mientras continuaban su viaje hacia Fortree. Gallade, sin embargo, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo observando a Wally, más específicamente su tos. Se estaba volviendo más y más frecuente, y sus Pulsos Curativos eran menos efectivos. Ya se había dado cuenta, pero nunca había sido tan serio. Suspiró sin dejar de mirarlo. Tal vez necesitaba tomar con más seriedad las palabras de esa mujer.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Fortree…**_

Junto con parte del Pueblo Pacifidlog, Ciudad Fortree era una de las locaciones más únicas en todo Hoenn. Todas las casas estaban construidas encima de árboles, y vivir en ellos les permitía a sus habitantes tener estilos de vida saludables y estar más cercanos con los Pokémon salvajes. Wally, sin embargo, no tenía interés en hacer turismo. Se puso a escalar frenético por las cuerdas, después de viajar por varias semanas, por fin habían llegado a la misma ciudad donde estaba Brendan. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que desafiara a Winona y se fuera. Gallade permanecía frente a él, atrapándolo para ayudarle a subir. Mientras Wally recuperaba su aliento, Gallade negó con la cabeza.

\- _Cálmate, Wally. A este paso te vas a volver a desmayar._

\- No me importa. No tenemos tiempo que perder. – Wally siguió adelante, pero entonces Gallade lo agarró del brazo y lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

\- _Estás arruinando tu salud. Nadie sabe que estás aquí, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo si quieres alcanzar a Brendan._

Wally se detuvo, considerando las palabras de Gallade, pero entonces el sonido de un televisor cercano los interrumpió.

\- **En otras noticias, todavía continúa por todo Hoenn la búsqueda de Wally, el niño de Ciudad Petalburg que huyó de su casa hace unas cuantas semanas. Testigos oculares confirman haber visto a un niño acompañado por un Ralts cuya descripción coincide con la suya cerca de Ciudad Mauville, y la búsqueda se concentra por las rutas cercanas. Si alguien tiene alguna información que ayude a dar con su paradero, por favor llame a este número y…**

El programa siguió, pero Wally ya había escuchado suficiente. Miró fijamente a la casa, después a Gallade y finalmente hacia abajo, donde estaba el gimnasio en un claro.

\- Vámonos. – Wally corrió hacia la siguiente cuerda sin perder un instante. Gallade suspiró, pero a pesar de todo lo siguió.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Fortree…**_

Wally no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la apariencia del Gimnasio Fortree: a diferencia de casi todos los demás gimnasios de Hoenn estaba completamente tallado en madera, y estaba dividido en dos áreas: una interna y una externa, enmarcada por dos grandes estatuas de un Charizard y un Altaria, con una larga escalera que llevaba a un campo de batalla levantado sobre el suelo. Cada parte del gimnasio tenía su propio campo de batalla, y en ese momento Wally y Gallade caminaban por la interna, sin ver a nadie por allí. Al poco rato, sin embargo, oyeron unos pasos, y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una joven mujer de cabello púrpura, vestida con un traje azul claro de aviadora, subiendo por las escaleras. Wally débilmente levantó la mano y tragó en seco, saludándola.

\- H-hola.

\- Hola, bienvenido al Gimnasio Fortree. Soy Winona, la líder de este gimnasio. ¿Vienes a desafiarme? – preguntó la mujer, quitándose su casco alado. Wally retrocedió y sacudió la cabeza.

\- O-oh, no en realidad. No creo tener las habilidades para eso todavía. – Eso y desafiar a un líder de gimnasio haría que fuese fácil rastrearlo. No podía arriesgarse a eso. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. – Estoy buscando a alguien. ¿Ya vino por aquí un entrenador llamado Brendan?

\- Ah, él. – Winona asintió. – Sí, tuvimos una batalla por la sexta medalla hace poco. Muy cerrado el encuentro, pero finalmente me venció.

Wally agachó la mirada, suspirando. Otra vez se le escapó su oportunidad.

\- Debí saberlo. – dijo antes de empezar a toser de nuevo. Gallade instantáneamente empezó a enviarle varios Pulsos Curativos, y Winona corrió hacia él alarmada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Solo un poco enfermo, ya pasará. – Wally respiró lentamente y encaró de nuevo a Winona. – ¿Sabes a dónde planea ir ahora?

\- Uhm, creo que le escuché decir que quería ir a Ciudad Mossdeep por su siguiente medalla. –Winona cruzó los brazos. – ¿Por qué el interés en él?

\- Hicimos una promesa hace algún tiempo. – Wally intercambió una mirada con Gallade. – Que tendríamos una batalla, mi inicial contra el suyo, cuando me convirtiera en entrenador.

\- Ya veo. – Winona miró a Gallade. – ¿Cuándo comenzaste a entrenar con tu Gallade?

\- Hace un par de meses, creo.

\- Hm. – Winona miró intensamente a Gallade y sonrió. – Se ve en buena forma y luce fuerte, es probable que pronto pueda romper el límite de movimientos. Definitivamente lo has criado muy bien.

\- Gracias. – Wally se rascó el brazo. – Todavía creo que podemos mejorar. Gallade y yo queremos ser lo mejor que podamos.

\- Tener motivación siempre es importante. – Winona asintió. – Sin embargo…

\- ¡Hey! Tú eres la líder del gimnasio, Winona, ¿verdad?

Wally, Gallade y Winona voltearon hacia la entrada, para encontrarse con un chico de quince años, algo bajito para su edad, completamente vestido de amarillo: pantalones, camiseta sin mangas e incluso un par de auriculares alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba un colgante con forma de rayo en el cuello, y sonreía ampliamente.

\- Sí, lo soy. ¿Y tú eres…? – preguntó Winona. El chico le apuntó, con su sonrisa haciéndose más grande.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Tesla, y vengo para darte un choque! ¡A traer una chispa de emoción por aquí! ¡La electricidad está en el aire, y ya viene por ti!

Wally y Gallade levantaron las cejas simultáneamente. Winona apenas pudo contenerse la risa, logrando mantener la compostura mientras veía de nuevo a Wally.

\- Dime, ¿te gustaría ver cómo pelea un líder de gimnasio? – le preguntó. Wally parpadeó, pero asintió de inmediato.

\- Claro.

\- Muy bien. – Winona devolvió su atención hacia Tesla nuevamente. – ¿Cuántas medallas tienes?"

\- ¡Cinco! – Tesla levantó el puño hacia el cielo. – ¡Me conecto aquí para la sexta!

\- Conque la sexta medalla. Sé a quiénes voy a usar. – dijo Winona, tomando una Pokébola de su cinturón.

Tesla, Winona, Wally y Gallade caminaron hacia el campo de batalla. Wally y Gallade se quedaron en la línea lateral, mientras Winona y Tesla tomaban sus lugares respectivos. Un réferi llegó del otro lado, y levantó sus brazos.

\- El encuentro será una batalla de tres a tres. Si alguien retira a un Pokémon, la ronda se dará por perdida. ¡Comiencen! – declaró. Tesla agarró una de sus Pokébolas, rotando su brazo un par de veces antes de lanzarla.

\- ¡Tu turno, Manectric! ¡Cárgate para la batalla!

El Manectric aterrizó en el suelo, dejando salir un poderoso rugido en la dirección de Winona. La líder arrojó su Pokébola hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Ve, Swellow!

\- La Pokébola se abrió, y un Swellow apareció remontándose sobre el gimnasio. Era un Swellow de plumaje color aguamarina. Tanto Wally como Tesla se admiraron ante el Pokémon variocolor. Tesla sacudió con vigor su cabeza.

\- ¡Solo porque brille con chispitas no quiere decir que se salvará! – Tesla apuntó hacia arriba. – ¡Manectric, Rayo Cargado!

El rayo eléctrico salió disparado, y Swellow se elevó para evitarlo y todos los que le siguieron.

\- Swellow, Doble Equipo. – dijo Winona. Muchas copias de Swellow rodearon a Manectric, lanzándose a la vez en picada hacia él. Tesla tragó en seco, y luego forzó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Qué chiste! ¡Manectric, dale un Choque con Descarga! – dijo con la palma hacia el frente.

Chispas salieron volando del cuerpo de Manectric en todas direcciones, destruyendo a cada copia y causando una explosión. Tesla sonrió y esperó ver a Swellow cayendo, solo para sorprenderse de verlo completamente ileso, con un ala brillando de metal y perforando el suelo. Tesla retrocedió, con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- El Ala de Acero absorbió toda la electricidad y nulificó el daño, como un pararrayos. – dijo Winona. – Estos días es una táctica bastante común, ¿nunca la habías visto?

"N-no. – dijo Tesla. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, volvió a sonreír. – Pero hace falta más que una sorpresa como esta para provocarme un apagón. ¡Manectric, usa Triturar!

Manectric corrió y saltó hacia el frente, con los dientes listos. Swellow simplemente se elevó por encima de él para esquivar el ataque, y Manectric. Winona negó con la cabeza.

\- Tu Pokémon no puede teletransportarse para ejecutar su movimiento. Si el oponente está demasiado lejos, es obvio que va a fallar.

\- ¡Grrr! – Tesla pisoteó con furia. – ¡Manectric, no te quedes estático! ¡Corre por la pared y usa Colmillo de Fuego!

Manectric hizo exactamente lo que le dijeron, corriendo hacia la pared y saltando desde ahí hacia Swellow, con su boca prendida en llamas. Winona con calma simplemente apuntó hacia adelante.

\- Swellow, As Aéreo.

Swellow dio un golpe rápido y con elegancia, y Tesla se quedó pálido de ver a su Manectric caer hacia el suelo, sin energía.

\- ¡Manectric! – gritó Tesla, corriendo hacia él.

\- Manectric ya no puede pelear. Swellow es el ganador.

Tesla se quedó viendo a Manectric por varios segundos. Pasándose un brazo por los ojos, recuperó a su amigo y lo regresó a su Pokébola.

\- Estuviste brillante. Gracias, Manectric. – Volvió a poner su Pokébola de vuelta en su cinturón, y le apuntó a Winona. – ¡Pero esto todavía no termina! ¡Mi equipo será superior al final!

\- Dame lo mejor que tengas. – sonrió Winona. – Me aseguraré de ponerme a la altura.

El resto del encuentro terminó de manera muy similar: Tesla mandó a un Pikachu y un Magneton, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz siquiera de hacerle un rasguño a Swellow, que evitó todos los ataques con gracia y elegancia y los derrotó con solo un par de golpes. Wally y Gallade miraban el encuentro con la boca abierta: ¿este fue el nivel de poder que Brendan logró superar? Al final, Swellow golpeó a Magneton con un Ala de Acero, y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- Magneton ya no puede pelear. ¡La ganadora es la líder del gimnasio, Winona!

Tesla recuperó a su Magneton sin decir palabra. Apretó la Pokébola con fuerza, mirándola fijamente mientras parecía que trataba de no llorar. Winona se le aproximó luego de retornar a Swellow.

\- Dime la verdad. Esta no es tu sexta batalla de gimnasio, ¿verdad?

\- ¿C-cómo lo sabes? – Tesla retrocedió.

\- Vi cómo peleabas. Tenías algunas buenas ideas, pero seguía siendo mayormente nivel básico. –Winona le dio una mirada severa. – Además, un Manectric listo para su sexta medalla no hubiera caído con un solo golpe de As Aéreo. Las ventajas por tipo se pueden superar, pero una batalla que termina después de un solo golpe implica que hay mucha diferencia de poder.

Tesla rompió el contacto visual, quedándose sin palabras. Después de unos segundos, asintió.

\- Es cierto. No era nuestra sexta medalla. Era la primera. – Apretó sus auriculares con sus manos. – Pero es que la próxima Conferencia de Ever Grande va a comenzar muy pronto, y ya que apenas me volví entrenador casi no tuve tiempo para prepararme. No quisimos arriesgarnos con un desafío de entrada directa a la liga, así que pensamos que tal vez con una sexta medalla serviría de práctica.

\- El entrenamiento Pokémon no funciona así. – dijo Winona, negando con la cabeza. – La razón por la cual los líderes de gimnasio usan diferentes equipos dependiendo del número de medallas del retador es para poder probar sus habilidades de manera justa sin pasarse de la raya. No puedes esperar que un Pokémon novato derrote a uno con mucha experiencia a menos que tengas mucha suerte, habilidad, o ambas cosas.

\- ¡No queríamos una prueba justa! ¡Necesitamos saber que podemos ganar!

Tesla miró desafiante a Winona, con sus manos temblándole. Se agarró su colgante y empezó a jugar con él. Winona le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió cálidamente.

\- Tratar de apresurar las cosas no te hará ningún bien. Puedo ver que te preocupas por tus Pokémon, y parecen ser buenos combatientes. Solo tienes que ir mejorando con calma, y un día serás tan fuerte como quieres serlo. – le dijo. – La Conferencia Ever Grande siempre se va a hacer todos los años, tómate el tiempo que necesites antes de enfrentarla.

Tesla estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero solo volvió a mirar al suelo, deprimido, poniéndose la mano en los ojos. Winona puso sus brazos en jarras.

\- Vete a entrenar un poco más, y si quieres, podemos tener una batalla por tu primera medalla cuando estés listo. ¿Qué me dices?

\- Está… está bien. – Tesla moqueó un poco, pero sonrió de nuevo encarar otra vez a Winona. – ¡Prepárate, porque en unos días vamos a electrocutar tu sistema! ¡Haremos caer un rayo en este lugar y ganaremos esa Medalla Pluma la próxima vez!

Winona asintió y se despidió con la mano, mientras Tesla dejaba el gimnasio. Wally se quedó viéndolo, y después volvió a ver a Winona, empezando a toser. ¿Ese era el nivel contra el que Brendan podía pelear? Antes de darse cuenta, la líder se le volvió a aproximar.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la batalla?

\- Parecía venir muy seguro, y puedo ver que preparó su equipo para pelear contra Pokémon de tipo Volador. Pero aun así lo venciste. – dijo Wally.

\- Sí. Quiso apresurar las cosas, pero no era malo. Hay muchos principiantes como él. – Winona miró hacia el cielo. – Está bien que quieran ser los mejores entrenadores, y es admirable trabajar duro para mejorarte a ti mismo con tus Pokémon. Sin embargo, yo creo que la gente siempre debería tomarse un tiempo para apreciar lo lejos que ha llegado, en lugar de dejarse consumir por su deseo de ser los mejores. Eso no es lo que hace un buen entrenador. – Cerró los ojos antes de volver a mirar a Wally de nuevo. – Recuerda siempre atesorar tu viaje. Sin importar cuál será el resultado.

Wally asintió en respuesta, y Winona miró por la ventana del gimnasio.

\- Si planeas buscar a Brendan, es probable que se dirija primero a Lilycove. Si te das prisa, tal vez lo alcances antes de que aborde su barco.

\- Muy bien. – Wally se ajustó su mochila, sonriendo. – Gracias por dejarme ver tu batalla.

\- De nada. Y si alguna vez quieres recolectar medallas de gimnasio, eres más que bienvenido a venir a retarme. Estaré feliz de tenerte como mi oponente. – Winona le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Gracias.

Wally se dio la vuelta y se fue con Gallade, mirando hacia el cielo sobre Fortree. Todavía tenía mucho por aprender para ser un mejor entrenador, pero eso no lo detendría.

Winona entretanto volvió a la parte superior de su gimnasio para disfrutar del viento que soplaba en todo su cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien ayudar a los nuevos entrenadores a mejorar y darles un empujón en la dirección correcta, aunque casi podría jurar haber visto antes a ese niño peliverde en alguna parte.

Y entonces fue que se acordó. De inmediato salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio para avisar a las autoridades. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

\- ¡Hoja Afilada! ¡Rápido!

Gallade rápidamente cortó varios árboles con las cuchillas de sus brazos, haciéndolos caer encima unos de otros en una enorme pila que bloquearía el camino detrás de ellos. Wally sonrió al ver el resultado.

\- Grandioso, estás mejorando mucho. – lo felicitó, y volvió a mirar a los árboles. – Así los grupos de búsqueda tardarán más en encontrarnos. Sigamos.

Gallade asintió, y corrió junto a Wally. Desde que habían salido de Fortree, los grupos de búsqueda habían empezado a presionarlos mucho más, incluso Winona les había prestado alguno Pokémon de tipo Volador para ayudar. Hasta entonces habían podido evitar que los rastrearan, pero Wally prefería jugar a los seguro y bloquearles el camino por si acaso. Al mismo tiempo, los dos habían empezado a entrenar con mayor intensidad que nunca, pues querían superar el nivel de Winona para estar al menos a la par con Brendan. Mientras los dos corrían, Gallade empezó a sentir gotas de lluvia cayéndole. Mirando hacia arriba vio las nubes de tormenta que empezaban a formarse, y frunció el cejo.

\- _Deberíamos buscar refugio, es muy peligroso seguir con este clima. –_ dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a Wally. Este sacudió la cabeza y siguió sin detenerse.

\- No podemos detenernos ahora. Lilycove está a la vuelta de la esquina. – insistió. De repente, sintió que algo lo agarró del brazo, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada severa de Gallade.

\- _Wally, ya es suficiente._

\- ¿Qué? – Wally parpadeó, tratando de soltarse.

\- _Estás poniéndote en peligro sin una buena razón. Ahora mismo regresaremos a Verdanturf._ – le dijo. Wally se soltó bruscamente y lo miró enojado.

\- No, claro que no. – Y justo después empezó a toser. Gallade se llevó la mano a la frente y empezó a aplicarle de nuevo los Pulsos Curativos.

\- _Ahora pasas más tiempo tosiendo que respirando. ¿Acaso esta batalla vale todo este dolor que estás sufriendo?_ – le preguntó.

\- No se trata solo de la batalla. – Wally miró sus manos, cerrándolas en puños. – Siempre he sido el niño enfermo. El que necesita que los demás siempre lo vigilen y lo ayuden en todo. Nunca he podido hacer nada por mí mismo. – Encaró de nuevo a Gallade. – Esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer. Nadie más. ¡Es lo único que puedo hacer para probar que no soy débil!

\- _Wally… –_ Gallade comenzó a caminar hacia él.

\- ¡Si quieres irte, anda, hazlo! ¡Encontraré otro Pokémon y entrenaré otra vez! – Wally miró a Gallade con ojos de pistola, sacudiendo los brazos violentamente. – ¡Necesito saber que soy fuerte! – Después que se le fue la voz por gritar, le dio la espalda. – Haz lo que quieras. Yo me voy a Lilycove.

Salió corriendo sin decir ni una palabra más. Gallade de inmediato salió tras él.

\- _¡_ _Wally, espera!_

Wally siguió corriendo, sin mirar siquiera por donde iba, hasta que se cayó de rodillas cuando ya no pudo ir más lejos. Gallade respiró con resignación y corrió hacia Wally para encontrárselo tosiendo violentamente. Extendiendo sus manos, comenzó a usar Pulso Curativo una y otra vez con toda su fuerza, mientras trataba de cubrir el cuerpo de Wally de la lluvia. Después de varios minutos, Wally dejó de toser, temblando cuando comenzó a respirar de nuevo con normalidad.

\- _¿Cómo te sientes? –_ preguntó Gallade, dándole algo más de espacio. Wally le sonrió.

\- M-mejor, gracias.

Gallade lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y vio a través de sus palabras. Wally solo CREÍA sentirse mejor. Gallade miró hacia el suelo: si tan solo hubiera decidido convertirse en Gardevoir, sus poderes psíquicos serían lo bastante fuertes para mantener el Pulso Curativo. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan egoísta?

\- O-oye. – le dijo. Gallade miró a Wally a los ojos: tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, y le colocó la mano en el hombro a Gallade. – Perdón por lo que dije antes, no era en serio. – La sonrisa se desvaneció. – Nunca querría pelear contra Brendan sin ti. Eres mi primer Pokémon, y uno de mis mejores amigos.

\- _Lo sé. –_ Gallade también sonrió _._ Wally trató de ponerse de pie, con los pies temblándole; Gallade lo atrapó y lo recostó contra un árbol.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Se pasó la mano por el pelo, deslizándose hacia el suelo. Gallade observó la lluvia que comenzaba a arreciar, y miró a su alrededor.

\- _Por ahora, busquemos dónde refugiarnos. Después, podemos continuar. Lilycove está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿verdad?_

Los dos intercambiaron miradas, y se rieron al mismo tiempo, terminando con una gran sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – dijo Wally.

\- _De nada._

…

En los últimos meses, Gallade había aprendido mucho. Aprendió que no tenía que evolucionar en Gardevoir, que los humanos podían ser grandes amigos, y que los entrenadores y sus Pokémon trabajando juntos usualmente sacaban lo mejor de ambos. Sin embargo, Gallade se había encontrado cuestionándose mucho en ese último punto.

Se había encariñado mucho con Wally, él era su mejor amigo. Y por la misma razón, le dolía muchísimo verlo cada vez tosiendo más y más y teniendo problemas para mantenerse en pie. ¿Debería haberle dicho de una vez que su idea era prácticamente un suicidio? ¿En vez de complacerlo y plegarse a todos sus deseos? Gallade deseaba saberlo. Casi no podía mirar de frente a Wally. Estaba tan enfermo que era un verdadero milagro que ningún entrenador con el que se cruzara tratara de mandarlo al hospital más cercano en ese instante. Y aun así, perseveraba como si no pasara nada malo, incluso aunque su cuerpo se debilitaba más y más cada segundo. Gallade estaba dividido entre decir si eso era admirable o estúpido.

\- ¡Vamos, no seas tan lento, Gallade! ¡Casi llegamos a Ciudad Lilycove!

Gallade dejó de pensar al levantar la cabeza, viendo a Wally unos metros por delante agitando la mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Gallade asintió, y apuró el paso. Entre todas sus dudas, solo había una cosa que lo motivaría a seguir adelante: la sonrisa de Wally. Esa sonrisa llena de sinceridad, alegría y gratitud. Esa sonrisa que Gallade juró que protegería.

Suspirando, siguió adelante, mirando hacia la montaña que tenían al lado. El Monte Pyre, el lugar de descanso final para muchas almas humanas y de Pokémon. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Gallade. En serio deseaba que ese no fuera a ser el próximo destino de Wally.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Lilycove…**_

Ciudad Lilycove era un hermoso lugar, lleno con todo lo que podría interesarle a un entrenador: una enorme tienda por departamentos con todo lo que necesitaban los entrenadores, uno de los mayores Salones de Concursos de Hoenn, y un puerto que servía de estación de transporte para muchas otras regiones. Brendan tomó un profundo respiro y estiró los brazos mientras salía del Centro Pokémon y miraba hacia el mar.

\- Qué gran día. – Sonrió mientras se volteaba hacia Swampert y el resto de su equipo. – Cruzando ese océano se encuentran Mossdeep y Sootopolis, y allí nuestras últimas batallas de gimnasio. ¿Están listos, chicos?

Los seis Pokémon asintieron al unísono. Brendan sonrió y se ajustó la mochila, dirigiéndose hacia el puerto junto con sus Pokémon. Pero a medio camino, notó una enorme multitud congregándose en la entrada de la ciudad. Curioso, él y su equipo se dirigieron hacia allá, y lo que vio, por poco hace que se le salgan los ojos.

\- H-hola, B-Brendan… – le dijo una voz débil.

Era un niño de pelo verde, que todavía no había cumplido sus quince. Su piel se veía deshidratada, casi como la de un cadáver, y sus ropas estaban desgastadas y rotas por todas partes. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moratones, y las piernas le temblaban. Junto a él, un Gallade lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, mirándolo con preocupación y aplicándole Pulsos Curativos.

Brendan se quedó congelado, mirando primero al niño, y después a ese Gallade. No, no podían ser esos dos… ¿o sí?

 **\- GALLADE, EL POKÉMON ESPADA. EVOLUCIÓN RAMIFICADA DE KIRLIA EXCLUSIVA PARA LOS MACHOS. UN MAESTRO ESPADACHÍN, SE DICE QUE PELEA SALVAJEMENTE PARA PROTEGER A LOS QUE LE IMPORTAN. POR ALGÚN MOTIVO LARGO, COMPLICADO, Y MUY PROBABLEMENTE RELACIONADO CON LA HISTORIA ENTRE USTEDES, ESTE EN PARTICULAR PARECE HABER FALLADO TERRIBLEMENTE EN LA PARTE DE "PROTEGER" A SU AMO.** – dijo el Pokédex de Brendan desde su bolsillo. Brendan tragó en seco. Ya no tenía ninguna duda.

\- ¿Wally?

\- Sí. – Wally sonrió, volviendo a ponerse de pie. – Vine por nuestra batalla.

Brendan observó el estado de su cuerpo, sin poder pronunciar palabra.

\- Ya no podía esperar, así que aquí estoy. Gallade y yo llevamos meses preparándonos. – dijo Wally, rascándose la nuca y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Gallade. Sonrió de nuevo al mirar a Brendan. – ¿Quieres que peleemos aquí o…?

\- Ni de broma. No podemos pelear ahora. – Brendan agarró del brazo y se dio la vuelta para arrastrarlo. – Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital…

\- Por favor. – Wally se resistió, y Brendan se encontró con sus ojos suplicantes. – No voy a tener otra oportunidad, ya lo sé. Solo… solo una batalla. Nuestros iniciales. Como lo prometimos.

Brendan se quedó en silencio, mirando a Wally y después a su propio equipo, como buscando respuestas. Wally tenía que ir a un hospital tan pronto como fuera posible, pero la determinación en sus ojos era palpable. Su equipo le envió expresiones en conflicto, algunos estando de acuerdo con aceptar la batalla, otros no. Se llevó la mano a la frente, agarró cinco de sus Pokébolas y retornó a todo su equipo, excepto a su inicial.

\- Si así es como lo quieres, hagámoslo. – Brendan apuntó al frente. – Swampert, te toca.

\- Gracias. – Wally se sintió feliz, y encaró a su propio inicial. – Gallade, por favor.

Swampert y Wally tomaron sus respectivas posiciones uno frente al otro, estirando sus brazos y fijando la mirada en el otro. Y así, el duelo destinado había comenzado.

…

La batalla que estaba ocurriendo en la entrada de Ciudad Lilycove comenzó a atraer a una multitud curiosa, que comenzó a rodear a los dos entrenadores y a sus Pokémon, entre los habitantes locales y los turistas y viajeros de paso, observando asombrados el encuentro frente a ellos.

\- ¡Swampert, Puño de Hielo! – exclamó Brendan dando un puñetazo, que su Pokémon imitó. Wally replicó agitando su brazo en el aire.

\- ¡Gallade, Teletranspórtate! – Gallade desapareció, y el puño de Swampert congeló el suelo a su alrededor. Al arrancarlo, empezó a buscar por todas partes. – ¡Psicocorte!

Swampert miró hacia arriba, viendo a Gallade cayendo hacia él desde arriba, con una cuchilla de energía psíquica saliendo de su brazo. Brendan señaló hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Cascada!

Swampert y Gallade se vieron envueltos en una columna de agua gigantesca; Gallade trató de estabilizarse, solo para ver a Swampert nadando hacia él, con las manos listas para golpear.

\- ¡Hoja Afilada!

El antebrazo de Gallade empezó a brillar de verde, y tras un tajo rápido, Swampert salió despedido fuera de la Cascada, estrellándose contra el suelo.

\- ¡Swampert, Puño de Hielo!

Swampert se mantuvo firme a pesar del dolor en su espalda y corrió hacia el pilar de agua, golpeándolo con un puño congelador. El hielo rápidamente se propagó por la columna; Gallade trató de nadar hacia arriba para salir de él, justo antes que se congelara por completo.

\- ¡Gallade, Combate Cercano!

Gallade miró la escultura de hielo, y teletransportándose al ángulo correcto comenzó a soltar una furia de puñetazos y patadas, destruyéndolo y lanzándole los fragmentos a Swampert como meteoros. Brendan frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Swampert, Protección!

El escudo de energía se formó alrededor de Swampert, haciendo que todo el hielo se partiera al hacer contacto. Una vez que terminó la tormenta de granizo, Swampert dispersó el escudo y se preparó para pelear, solo para que Gallade se teletransportara justo frente a él.

\- ¡Hoja Afilada!

El tajo verde conectó, y Swampert agrietó una pared cercana al impactar. Lentamente se puso de pie, frotándose la espalda mientras se quejaba. Brendan observó a su entrenador, y después a Wally.

\- Eres muy inteligente. – le dijo.

\- Gallade y yo hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para prepararnos para esta batalla. – Wally sonrió, levantando sus puños. – ¡Y vamos a ganar!

\- Lo aprecio, en serio, pero por favor. – Brendan juntó las manos. – Eres fuerte, pero estás a punto de colapsar. Por favor, vamos al hospital y tengamos la batalla en otra ocasión.

Wally miró hacia el suelo y suspiró. Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a ver a Brendan con una determinación renovada.

\- Si me encuentran, no podré volver a tener batallas Pokémon nunca más. – Sostuvo su puño sobre su corazón. – Por favor, déjame terminarla.

Brendan se quedó de pie allí, con los ojos fijos en Wally. A pesar de su condición física, podía sentir lo que estaba pensando, con cada golpe que conectaba y cada ataque que esquivaba. Era mucho más serio que ese niño tímido al que conoció en la Ruta 102. Brendan suspiró, y se puso serio también.

\- Muy bien, si esta será tu última batalla, te daré la mejor batalla que puedas pedir. – golpeó hacia el frente de nuevo. – ¡Swampert, Puño Incremento!

\- ¡Combate Cercano!

Swampert y Gallade volvieron a chocar entre ellos, con cada Puño Incremento de Swampert siendo contrarrestado por un golpe o patada de Gallade. La ráfaga de golpes continuó, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera sobrepasar al otro. Brendan sonrió.

\- ¡Swampert, Terremoto! – Swampert saltó hacia atrás y dio un puñetazo al suelo: la tierra comenzó a retumbar, y Gallade se teletransportó fuera del suelo para reaparecer en el aire. – ¡Cascada!

Gallade de pronto quedó atrapado en otro pilar de agua, y Swampert nadó hacia él, embistiéndolo y enviándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Terremoto, ahora!

Swampert se salió del pilar también, con el puño listo para golpear el suelo. Wally tragó en seco, y entonces miró hacia el piso.

\- ¡Usa Hoja Afilada para impulsarte! – Gallade asintió y perforó el suelo con Hoja Afilada, poniendo toda su energía en ello para alejarse del suelo, justo antes que empezara el Terremoto. – ¡Psicocorte!

\- ¡Puño Incremento!

La hoja psíquica chocó contra el puño, y ambos peleadores salieron despedidos hacia atrás por el impacto; ambos pausaron para verse desafiantemente uno al otro, los dos casi sin aliento y con golpes por todas partes. En este punto, Wally cayó sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo violentamente. Gallade se puso pálido y empezó a enviarle Pulsos Curativos. Cuando no parecieron funcionar, Gallade trató de correr hacia él, hasta que Wally levantó la palma.

\- No, p-por favor. – sonrió. – Tenemos que ganar esto.

Gallade sudó frío, pero al ver los ojos de Wally, asintió y se plegó a sus deseos. Gallade volvió a encarar a Swampert, mientras Brendan observaba a Wally, frunciendo el cejo. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, tenía que terminar esto aquí y ahora.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto, Swampert, Puño Incremento!

\- ¡Hoja Afilada!

Swampert y Gallade volvieron a chocar, colisionando puño contra espada. La batalla continuó, y Wally observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esta era la batalla que había esperado todo ese tiempo, la batalla que demostraría de una vez por todas que podía ser un buen entrenador. Se emocionaba cada vez más y más, hasta que por fin lo entendió. Todo lo que quería era probar que podía estar en el nivel de los mejores entrenadores, y finalmente lo había logrado. No le importaba si esta era su última batalla, se sentía increíble solo por estar ahí ahora con Gallade.

\- ¡Swampert, Puño de Hielo! – ordenó Brendan.

\- ¡Combate Cercano! – replicó Wally.

Swampert salió disparado antes de poder alcanzar a Gallade, destruyendo una fuente cercana. Gallade rápidamente se lanzó hacia él para rematarlo, y Brendan se mordió los labios. Pero al ver el piso mojado, se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡Swampert, golpea en el suelo!

Swampert golpeó el suelo con su puño todavía congelado, recubriéndolo de hielo; Gallade se teletransportó justo detrás de Swampert, solo para resbalarse e irse de cara al suelo.

\- ¡Gallade! – gritó Wally, al ver como Gallade trataba y fallaba en volver a ponerse de pie.

Frunció el cejo ante esto, hasta que algo le vino a la mente: memorias de una batalla que tuvieron no hacía mucho, con un Marshtomp contra un Ralts. Se rio ligeramente ante la ironía.

\- ¡Swampert, Cascada!

Antes que Gallade pudiera levantarse, Swampert lo atrapó otra vez en un pilar de agua, y lo golpeó a toda la fuerza que pudo. Gallade impactó en el suelo cayendo justo al lado de Wally, inconsciente. Wally agarró la cabeza de Gallade, y suspiró al verlo todavía respirando. Todo su entrenamiento al final no fue suficiente, pero a pesar de todo no podía evitar sonreír. Se sentía realmente satisfecho.

\- Buen trabajo, Gallade... y tú también, Brendan...

La vista de Wally se empezó a tornar borrosa, y sintió que su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el duro suelo. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fueron los gritos de la multitud y de Brendan.

Y entonces… ya no pudo sentir nada más.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo desconocido…**_

Blanco.

A medida que Wally abría sus ojos, eso fue todo lo que llenaba su visión. Trató de enfocarse más, y todo empezaba a aclararse. El techo, las paredes, y el sonido de un pitido de equipamiento médico. Al mover la cabeza a su derecha, pudo ver la bolsa de suero intravenoso que inyectaba en su brazo. Gruñó al sentir que le dolía la cabeza.

\- ¡Wally! ¡Por fin despertaste!

Wally casi se sobresaltó al darse la vuelta, viendo la expresión de alivio en un rostro familiar. Se puso pálido al verlo.

\- ¿S-Sawyer? ¿Qué estás…? – Iba a decir algo más, pero Sawyer le puso un dedo en la boca para callarlo.

\- Shhh, no te sobreesfuerces. Ahora tienes que relajarte, llevas durmiendo cinco días completos.

Wally observó a su amigo confundido, mientras miraba el cuarto donde estaba.

\- ¿En dónde estamos? – le preguntó.

\- En el Hospital General de Rustboro. Te transfirieron aquí desde Lilycove al ver que necesitabas mejor tratamiento.

\- Oh, es cierto. Me desmayé. – Wally miró sus sábanas, y se quedó congelado al recordar. – Espera, ¿y Gallade? ¿Dónde está? – Parecía listo para saltar fuera de la cama.

\- _¡Aquí estoy!_

Wally miró hacia la puerta, viendo a Gallade con todo el cuerpo cubierto de vendajes y caminando con un par de muletas. Wally levantó una ceja, y Gallade se rio, levantando uno de sus brazos vendados.

\- _Lo siento, no quería dejarte. Así que decidieron darme el tratamiento humano. –_ le dijo, moviendo uno de sus brazos para mostrar el cabestrillo. – _Me alegro de que despertaras. Ya todos empezábamos a temer lo peor._

Wally agarró sus sábanas, rompiendo el contacto visual, y luego miró a Sawyer.

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

\- Después de tu batalla en Lilycove City, aquel entrenador, Brendan, te llevó al Hospital de Lilycove. Poco después te transfirieron aquí para darte un mejor tratamiento. Brendan, tus padres y yo nos hemos estado turnando para cuidarte. – dijo Sawyer. Se registró los bolsillos y sacó un trozo de papel. – Brendan tuvo que marcharse ayer, pero me pidió que te diera esto cuando despertaras.

Wally agarró el papel, era una carta escrita con esmerada caligrafía.

 _ **Hey, espero que te sientas mejor cuando leas esto. Fuiste un gran oponente allá en Lilycove: Swampert y yo nunca tuvimos que enfrentarnos a alguien que nos pusiera contra las cuerdas tanto como tú. Tienes un futuro brillante por delante como entrenador, pero por favor, no vuelvas a descuidar tu salud de ese modo nunca más. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida que las batallas Pokémon.**_

 _ **Deseándote una rápida recuperación, Brendan.**_

Wally leyó la carta una y otra vez, mientras Sawyer lo veía algo enfurruñado.

\- Hiciste algo realmente imprudente, ¿lo sabías? Nos tenías preocupados a todos.

\- Lo sé. En verdad siento mucho todo lo que pasó. Especialmente tu libreta, yo…

Wally hizo una pausa, mirándose a sí mismo y por todas partes, sin poder ver la libreta en ningún lado. Probablemente la dejó caer en Lilycove, o incluso antes de llegar allí. De todos modos, estaba demasiado lejos.

\- Diablos, la perdí. – Frunció el cejo y miró a Sawyer con culpabilidad. – Perdóname. Tenía toda la intención de devolvértela.

\- Oye, cosas que pasan. – Sawyer se encogió de hombros. – Me hubiera gustado recuperarla, pero de todos modos ya conseguí una nueva. Solo tendré que volver a recuperar mis puntos de experiencia.

\- Lo siento. – Wally se pasó la mano por la cara.

\- No te preocupes. Lo que importa es que estás bien. – sonrió Sawyer, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Wally. Este se miró las manos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí?

\- Por lo que dijeron los doctores, dicen que necesitarás al menos un mes para recuperarte por completo. Ya te trataron el asma, pero tienes muchos otros problemas de salud de los cuales recuperarte.

\- Tiene sentido. Y mi madre seguro querrá castigarme de por vida. – Wally tragó en seco. – Parece que ya no podremos ver quién de los dos llegará a ser el entrenador más famoso.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Sawyer se rio. Wally lo miró confuso, y Sawyer sacó una revista. – Lee el artículo principal.

Wally abrió la revista y no pudo creerlo: era un artículo acerca de él y su batalla, titulado: " _ **El Caso de Wally: ¿Qué significa esto para el entrenamiento Pokémon?**_ **"** Leyéndolo por encima, Wally vio que el artículo detallaba todo sobre su viaje, con testimonios de personas a las que conoció, y cobertura sobre su batalla en Ciudad Lilycove. Algunas entrevistas con expertos muy conocidos y Profesores Pokémon también fueron incluidas, y algunos decían que esto era prueba de que los entrenadores podían aventurarse antes de la edad de quince años, y otros argumentando que esto debería hacer que implementaran medidas mucho más severas en el control de identificaciones de entrenadores. Había algunas propuestas absurdas, como una sobre bajar la edad legal para ser entrenador a los diez años.

\- Has estado en boca de todo Hoenn desde tu batalla en Lilycove, ahora todos conocen tu nombre. – Sawyer le dio a Wally una mirada de orgullo. – Te volviste el entrenador más famoso primero que yo. Casi te mueres, pero lo hiciste. ¡Felicidades!

Wally no supo qué decir, solo se quedó mirando a Sawyer y a Gallade. Luego miró por la ventana, viendo el horizonte de Rustboro y sonrió.

Winona tenía razón. No estaba mal tomarse un tiempo para apreciar qué tan lejos has llegado.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, por fin salgo del segundo oneshot más largo del Resetverso. El que ostenta ese récord (hasta ahora) es el del Campamento de Oak, pero me complace decirles que ya está terminado y con ello, oficialmente todos los extras del Resetverso (incluyendo el primer capítulo del spin-off) están traducidos al español. Antes de que se me olvide, de manera irónica, justo una hora después de postear el capítulo anterior, subieron otro oneshot, este centrado en Jeanette Fisher. Por fortuna ese era relativamente corto, y pude traducirlo ya.

Y bien, este definitivamente fue uno de mis oneshots favoritos, particularmente entre los escritos por **Viroro-kun.** Se me hizo muy interesante como pudo sacar una buena trama basada en los juegos para incorporarla a la línea del anime, y ponerle un toque original dándole no solo a Wally, sino a su primer Pokémon unas personalidades muy bien definidas. Y claro, la lección de que no es malo esforzarte y querer ponerte a prueba para ser mejor, pero tampoco es bueno excederse y poner en peligro tu propia salud. A Wally casi le cuesta la vida, y si bien entiendo que esa batalla con Brendan era importante para él, se puso tan frenético que no se le ocurrió que podría haber otras maneras de contactarlo para que no se fuera, si lo que le preocupaba era que se le fuera a olvidar la promesa. Y en el aspecto de que quería demostrar que era fuerte, parafraseando el proverbio de Mufasa en El Rey León "Ser valiente no quiere decir que busques problemas", podemos aplicar un dicho similar aquí, como "Ser fuerte no quiere decir que tengas que llevar tu propio cuerpo más allá de sus límites". Pero como bien dicen "lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte", podemos estar seguros de que Wally saldrá mucho más fuerte gracias a esta experiencia, en más de un sentido. Finalmente, para marcadores de tiempo, este comienza alrededor del capítulo 17 de la historia principal, y termina varios meses después.

Ahora, aunque no sea la época, decidí que el próximo que voy a postear será el Especial de Navidad. Ese va a ser el más variado hasta ahora, pues está compuesto de una serie de mini-historias (más de veinte en total), escritas por varios de los contribuyentes y seguidores regulares del Resetverso (incluyendo a su servidor). En parte por razones cronológicas, ya que una de ellas actúa como mini-secuela de esta y conecta con otro de los oneshots que siguen en espera (será solo cuestión de tiempo para que otro lo haga). Y en parte también ya que algunos de estos tendrán datos que creo que ustedes encontrarán interesantes (uno de los cuales, varias veces mencioné en la historia principal, es quién es la novia de Brock).

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, algebra12, darkdan-sama, master master god** y **sonicmanuel**. Yo seguiré adelante escribiendo mi Interludio de Gardenia, y si no lo han hecho todavía, los invito a pasar a ver el primer capítulo de "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh". Nos vemos en tres… ah, qué diablos, los voy a bombardear con uno diario. A ver quién me sigue el paso XD


	23. Especial de Navidad 2016

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Especial de Navidad 2016**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, Kishou the Badger, Viroro-kun, Ander Arias y Fox McCloude.**

 **Traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines es propiedad de **Crossoverpairinglover** , y las viñetas aquí escritas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Historias de Navidad de la nueva realidad. ¿Cómo pasan los personajes del nuevo mundo Pokémon sus festividades? ¿Cómo celebran y comparten con sus seres queridos?

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

En lo profundo de las montañas, una pequeña niña se encontraba de pie sobre una capa de hielo, con sus ojos brillando esperanzados. Se quedaba inmóvil, incluso aunque los fríos vientos de la montaña soplaban a su alrededor. Era una determinación muy extraña para alguien de su edad.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Un entrenador viajero con un Minccino en su cabeza para ayudarse a calentar le hizo la pregunta a un muchacho vestido con ropas abrigadoras mientras este miraba distraídamente a la niña. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que algo no apareciera de la nada para agarrarla y comérsela.

\- ¿Oh, mi hermana? Sí está bien. Hace esto todos los años el día 23, y este es el tercer año consecutivo. Ya está algo mecánica en eso.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el entrenador con el Minccino, y en eso escuchó algo que se acercaba a ellos desde las montañas.

No era el rugido sediento de sangre de un Hydreigon, sino los engranes mecánicos de un avión. Sonriendo, el hermano se aproximó a la pequeña, cuyos ojos se alegraron todavía más a medida que el avión se venía acercando hacia ellos, haciéndose más y más visible mientras comenzaba a descender.

El avión hizo contacto con el suelo, revelando una pista de aterrizaje oscurecida por el polvo y el frío, antes de comenzar a desacelerar. Eventualmente se detuvo por completo, a pocos cientos de metros de la pequeña. La puerta del avión se abrió mientras los cuatro motores del avión iban apagándose, revelando a una mujer pelirroja sonriente, vestida con un top y shorts azules, estos últimos demasiado cortos para ese frío, y posiblemente para el público en general.

\- ¡Hola, Pueblo Lentimas, Skyla Claus está aquí con sus regalos navideños! – Su mirada se fijó en la pequeña que la estaba viendo, y su sonrisa se volvió todavía más grande. – Corvid, ¿fuiste una niña buena este año? – le preguntó, y la niña asintió rápidamente. – Genial, ya has crecido lo suficiente como para ayudarme a entregarles sus regalos a todos.

Mientras la niña corría hacia el avión con una alegría exuberante, su hermano la siguió con más calma, pero con igual determinación. El entrenador con el Minccino por sombrero también sonrió y decidió unírseles un momento después.

* * *

 **Kishou The Badger**

La fría e implacable nieve que caía en los bosques era más que suficiente para convencer a todos que se quedaran en sus hogares. No solo era el clima perfecto para que el líder del Gimnasio Mahogany entrenara en condiciones a sus Pokémon de tipo Hielo, sino que el hecho de que no había nadie en varios kilómetros a la redonda era un bonus adicional.

\- ¡Otra vez! – ordenó Pryce, asegurándose que su Sneasel lo oyera incluso con el rugido del viento.

Asintiendo, su Sneasel corrió por la nieve con un Ataque Rápido. Fue tan veloz que ni siquiera dejó huellas, y recorrió la distancia hasta un gran árbol, para luego subir hasta la copa llena de escarcha. Una vez arriba, Sneasel saltó alto con sus garras antes de caer agitándolas con fuerza. La Avalancha causó que toda la nieve en las hojas cayera hasta el suelo, dejando totalmente el verde al descubierto. Como en una carrera de relevos, Sneasel volvió a los pies de Pryce, de nuevo en posición encarando al bosque.

\- ¡Otra vez!

Otra carrera hasta otro árbol, y de nuevo despojado de la nieve excesiva. Si sus Pokémon podían seguir rutinas complejas en el momento, podrían superar a los entrenadores novatos debiluchos hasta que aprendieran a usar a sus Pokémon de una manera igual de efectiva. ¿De qué servía la amabilidad y la compasión si perdías ante alguien más grande y más fuerte que tú? Esos ideales eran como el hielo: hermosos, pero frágiles.

¿Y todavía había una fiesta dedicada a ser bueno solo para recibir una recompensa? Navidad. Bah, tonterías...

\- ¡Otra vez!

El tiempo de reacción de su Sneasel parecía irse alentando últimamente. Todavía tenían al menos medio bosque por limpiar (sin contar los árboles que se estaban recogiendo tras caerse en la última tormenta). Pero le dejó claro a su Pokémon que no le aceptaba esfuerzos a medias. En otra vida, tal vez hacía años, Pryce hubiera estado orgulloso y contento con hacer todo lo que podían hasta el cansancio.

Pero el "viejo y frío Pryce" no quería nada excepto lo mejor en absoluto.

Miró al Sneasel mientras se volvía a poner de pie. No se estaba moviendo, excepto por estar jadeando de cansancio. La mirada de Pryce se puso más dura. No le preocupaba que su Pokémon se congelara aquí afuera: los Pokémon de Hielo podían sobrevivir a una era glacial invocada por Kyurem, y el único riesgo de quedarse aquí afuera era de pescar un resfriado.

\- ¡No puedes permitirte descansar a menos que todos los huesos se te hayan roto! – le gritó. – ¡Y ahora, otra vez! ¡Y esta vez espero que limpies cinco árboles antes de volver aquí!

\- Sne... sneasel...

El Pokémon de garras filosas se esforzó por volver a levantarse y volvió a correr. Un árbol, dos, tres… pero en el cuarto se le agotó la energía para otro Ataque Rápido, y se desplomó sobre la nieve.

Pryce apretó los dientes. Su Sneasel estaba más diseñado para la velocidad y sin ella sería un problema tener que atravesar la nieve, mucho menos escalar. Y eso sin contar lo exhausto que estaba. Tal vez podía empezar a hacerle entrenamiento de resistencia. Aun así, hasta un hombre con el corazón helado como el de Pryce sabía que demasiado ejercicio podía ser peligroso.

\- Ya basta por hoy. – dijo Pryce, sacando su Pokébola. – Regresa y descansa.

Con su agotado Sneasel de vuelta en su Pokébola, Pryce se permitió exhalar un largo y cansado suspiro. Le echaba la culpa a la alegría por las fiestas que se acercaban por arruinarle su entrenamiento, pues todos preferían pasar tiempo con la familia y los amigos por unas festividades glorificadas. Pryce no tenía familia cercana propia. Incluso Sheila prefería pasar tiempo con su sobrina y sus parientes en el pueblo vecino (no que él fuese a admitir que su compañía era reconfortante, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar algo significativo). Y sus Pokémon... ellos no contaban. No desde Piloswine...

\- Bah… – gruñó, y empezó a caminar de vuelta a Pueblo Mahogany.

Luego de que Pryce dejó a su Sneasel en el Centro Pokémon, tuvo que abrirse paso entre caras alegres y villancicos, sin querer otra cosa que retirarse a su casa. Ignoró a todos los que se le acercaron a pedir una donación para el baile de Navidad de Johto, o pedir ayuda para los Pokémon abandonados. Incluso ignoraba esos murmullos a sus espaldas de que era un agente del Equipo Rocket, o como ese personaje Scrooge de una de sus historias. Que dijeran todo lo que quisieran.

No vendrían a espantarlo los tres fantasmas. No vería su pasado feliz, o como todos a su alrededor sonreían mientras él se quedaba solo y enfurruñado. No vería el amargo futuro que le esperaba con una fría, amarga y solitaria muerte.

Pero cada año recordaba a su Piloswine. Y en su soledad, recordando los buenos y malos momentos, Pryce lloraba por él hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

Decorar los árboles era muy difícil. La gente tendía a creer que decorar un árbol de Navidad era un proceso de tres pasos: consigue el árbol, ponle las luces y luego los ornamentos. Para él, era un proceso de cuatro pasos.

Primero, conseguir un árbol que era caro en Alola (ya que el único lugar que venía árboles falsos en ese lugar se fue a la quiebra por culpa de Tapu Bulu, y estaba ahora lleno de fantasmas y llaveros). Segundo, ponerle las luces. Tercero, poner la carnada para los Meowths, y luego sí el cuarto, ponerle los ornamentos.

El tercer paso era… un desafío para él.

\- ¡Meowth! ¡Me! ¡Owth!

Enfrente del Kahuna Nanu, su árbol estaba siendo atacado por sus Meowths. Con sus colmillos y garras, asaltaban todas las esferas colgantes en la parte inferior del árbol en un frenesí asesino, y no se detendrían hasta que se aburrieran. Lo cual normalmente les tomaba una semana entera.

Esas esferas y adornitos eran prácticamente indestructibles, las esferas de madera y de lana podían soportar los golpes. Pero las que iban en la parte superior del árbol, por otra parte…

Sosteniendo el Pyukumuku de porcelana, la figurita que se parecía a Acerola, y el adorno para poner en la punta que se parecía a Tapu Bulu en vez de una estrella, respiró con resignación antes de lanzarse valientemente al revuelo de Meowths.

* * *

 **Viroro-kun**

Durante Navidad, Ciudad Sunnyshore era uno de los lugares más felices de la tierra. La energía acumulada en los paneles solares de la ciudad ahora era redistribuida en un elaborado patrón de luces, que recorrían toda la ciudad, culminando en el gigantesco árbol de Navidad en el centro de la ciudad. Era un tiempo de júbilo para los ciudadanos, tiempo de ser amables con los demás y salir juntos, con la única meta de hacer felices a otros y encontrar buenos regalos para la familia y los amigos cercanos. Era un espectáculo digno de admirar, y uno de los mejores días para los ciudadanos.

También, era el día menos favorito del año para Volkner.

Desde la azotea de su gimnasio, frunció el cejo mientras observaba las celebraciones afuera de su ventana, y con su Luxray imitando su expresión. Habían trabajado muy duro para reunir toda esa energía, y no recibían ni un simple "gracias" por todo su esfuerzo. O una batalla de gimnasio, eso también hubiera servido, pero durante las Navidades, la mayoría de los retadores o sufrían de exceso de confianza suicida, o estaban demasiado ocupados con sus familias y amigos.

Volkner suspiró, acariciando el pelaje de Luxray. Quizás debería empezar a regalar las medallas, no era como que alguien pudiera derrotarlo de todos modos. O tal vez podría ir a competir en la conferencia del Valle Lily o ir por un puesto en el Alto Mando, pelear contra Cynthia parecía ser una buena idea para recuperar su chispa. Escuchó también que la vieja abuelita Argenta abrió algo llamado un Salón de Batallas, quizás eso también podría funcionar. Lo que fuera para salir de todo este alboroto.

\- ¡Vooooooooolkneeeeeeeeeeeeer...!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz espectral y el sonido de algo rompiéndose, y fue entonces que él y Luxray se dieron la vuelta. La puerta de la habitación cayó, y un ser de varios metros de alto estaba allí de pie, observando a Volkner con los ojos muertos. Volkner solo parpadeó, y Luxray hizo lo mismo. El espectro avanzó hacia él, temblando un poco hasta que se acercó a pocos centímetros de sus caras.

\- Escuché que no participas en las festividaaaaaaaaaades… – dijo el fantasma en un tono tenebroso de ultratumba, levantando los brazos. – Soy el fantasma de las Navidades Pasaaaaaaaaa…

Volkner colocó una mano enfrente del fantasma. Se detuvo, ladeando la "cabeza".

\- Flint, deja de jugar. – suspiró Volkner. – Haces esto cada año, ya hasta me aburre.

El "fantasma" hizo una pausa, y después pareció aclararse la garganta.

\- ¿Quién es Fliiiiiiiiiiiiint? No conozco a nadie con ese nooooooooooooombre…

\- Se te nota el afro, y puedo ver la cola de tu Infernape debajo de la sábana. – respondió Volkner. El "fantasma" volvió a quedarse tieso, tocándose la enorme cabeza y mirando su retaguardia. Volvió a levantar los brazos.

\- Lo sientooooooooo, tengo otro compromiso que atendeeeeeeeeeeer. ¡Nos veremos en otra ocasióooooooooonn!

El fantasma salió a toda prisa hacia la puerta yéndose con torpeza y chocándose con casi todo lo que se le cruzaba enfrente. Ya habiéndose marchado, Volkner y Luxray regresaron a su depresión al unísono, con un largo suspiro.

El fantasma finalmente abandonó el Gimnasio Sunnyshore, tropezándose en el suelo y rodándose varios metros entre la tierra. La sábana se perdió, y Flint y su Infernape se estrellaron contra un árbol cercano, murmurando un "gracias" a su Infernape antes de recuperarlo. Luego se volteó hacia los fantasmas de las Navidades Presentes y Futuras, sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Lo siento chicos, lo arruiné. Este año no hay show.

\- ¡Oh vamos! – Crasher Wake frunció el cejo, cruzando los brazos. – ¡Ensayé mi parte todo un mes! ¡La tenía lista!

\- Bueno, cosas que pasan, _cherie_. _Siempge_ tenemos el _pgóximo_ año. – dijo Fantina, quitándose su enorme túnica negra.

Flint suspiró, pasándose una mano sobre el afro. Tal vez el próximo año Volkner finalmente se sintiera mejor, y no tendrían que hacer nada para animarlo. Ese sería su mejor regalo de Navidad.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

\- ¡Jo, jo, jo!

En el abismo de oscuridad, píxeles adquirían la forma de un pájaro oscuro, que lanzaba un chirrido maligno. Desde lejos, al pájaro se le acercaba un trineo. Un trineo rojo, que era tirado por nueve Sawsbucks con pelaje de invierno. El que iba al frente tenía una brillante nariz roja. En el trineo había un enorme saco, y un hombre gordo en un traje rojo y blanco, cuya barba era más blanca que toda la nieve de la región.

\- ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Has sido un monstruo odioso este año, MissingNo, y serás castigado! ¡Santa Claus usa Rompe Bastones!

Una construcción de energía sólida se formó desde un viento helado que salió de la mano, convirtiéndose en un bastón de caramelo gigante, con el extremo en forma de una punta de lanza afilada. MissingNo chirrió de manera terrorífica, y voló en dirección a desafiar al hombre que llevaba alegría y buena voluntad…

…

Unos toques de dedo en el estómago despertaron a Mina, revelando un hogar al estilo antiguo. La pintora yacía en un sillón, y frente a ella estaba un lienzo (en el cual estaba pintado Santa Claus volando a través de un extraño reino de colores, con un pájaro oscuro al fondo) y una personita de baja estatura mirándola algo exasperada.

\- ¿Otra vez, Mina? – le preguntó con un acento rural.

\- Oh, ¿otra vez terminé aquí? Perdón, otra vez estaba haciendo mi arte.

\- ¿Eso, y otra cosa de la que me acuerdo? – Mina ladeó la cabeza confusa, y luego se rio.

\- Jeje, bueno, creo que ese ponche estuvo muy bueno. ¿Quieres un poco, Hapu? Creo que todavía tengo algo.

La chica bajita sacudió la cabeza, mientras Mina saltaba fuera del sillón rápidamente, antes de irse con toda familiaridad hacia la cocina.

\- Por lo menos esta vez traigo la camiseta puesta. ¿Todavía tienes esas galletas que hornea tu abuela? ¡Oh, sí las tienes! ¿Puedo comerme algunas, Hapu?

Hapu tartamudeó, y al recordar aquella particular ocasión se puso bastante roja.

\- C… claro…

En la cocina, una vieja abuela se encontró a la chica llena de manchas de pintura con dos galletas en la boca y la mano izquierda en el tarro lista para sacar otra.

\- Hola, Mina. – la saludó la anciana.

\- Hmmm, hmmm. – Mina se tragó sus galletas rápidamente, mientras la abuela se reía.

\- Eres toda una artista. No me extraña que Hapu te encuentre tan encantadora. – Mina ladeó la cabeza ante ese comentario, así que la abuela continuó. – Oh, si ya sé que a Hapu le gustan las chicas. Honestamente creo que la única que no lo sabe es ella misma. No es que me importe, claro. Todavía sueño con el día que podré conocer a mis nietos, o por lo menos una compañera maravillosa para mi maravillosa nieta. Y creo que sé cuál es el tipo en particular que más le gusta a Hapu.

Mina volvió a ladear la cabeza, mientras la abuela se le acercaba a susurrarle al oído.

\- Las rubias.

Con eso, Mina empezó a reírse a todo pulmón, igual que la anciana. Hapu no tenía idea de por qué Mina y su abuela se estaban riendo tanto, pero no le importó. Después de todo, las fiestas siempre eran mejores cuando había risas.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

\- ¿Quieres hacer qué?

Eagun sonreía de oreja a oreja, incluso aunque Beluh y Pikachu miraban con preocupación.

\- Rui finalmente va a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, y un momento tan mágico merece algo extra especial. ¡Pienso encender nuestras velas con las llamas arcoíris de Ho-Oh!

\- ¿Y de dónde vas a sacar llamas de Ho-Oh para encenderlas? – preguntó Beluh en un tono seco, mientras Eagun continuaba como si nada.

\- ¡Pues de un Ho-Oh, por supuesto!

El árbol hueco se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Beluh usó Jalón de Oreja.

\- ¡Au, au, au, au! – Era superefectivo.

\- Escúchame bien, eres más infantil que Rui. Una fiesta puede ser especial incluso sin llamas raras y eternas, ¿y qué haremos con las velas después de todos modos? No tenemos cera ilimitada para alimentarlos, y no vamos a prender a toda la Aldea Agate en llamas para celebrar. Vamos a decorar como la gente normal, y no vamos a resolver nada con una búsqueda que tardaría tantas Navidades para completar, que Rui terminaría viéndose como yo y con su propio viejo tonto y maestro entrenador, ¿me entendiste?"

\- Sí, querida… – suspiró el anciano mientras su esposa sonreía.

\- Muy bien, ahora si tienes tanta energía, ¿por qué no me ayudas a buscar algo de regaliz, lechuga y bayas Leppa para mis galletas de Sorpresa Púrpura de Beluh?

Eagun podría haberse quejado de dolor con solo pensar en esas galletas, pero ya estaba muy ocupado quejándose de que le jalaran la oreja. Pikachu, sin embargo, fue capaz de ocupar el departamento de enfermarse de pensar en las galletas, como un buen compañero.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el Teniente Surge aplicó la imagen del Pikachu tonto a la tarjeta, completando con eso la tarjeta navideña que todos los años intercambiaba con Muramasa, y se hacía más grande cada año (ya la cosa ahora tenía cuatro páginas).

Se dio la vuelta a buscar la siguiente tarjeta en la placa para firmar y dar algo de alegría por las fiestas, solo para darse cuenta que no quedaban más tarjetas después de la de Muramasa.

Mirando hacia el lado derecho del resto de las tarjetas firmadas, vio la vieja foto suya con el resto de sus compañeros de armas, enmarcada en un portarretratos kalosiano.

Había más de ellos en la foto que de tarjetas para enviar, o de gente a quienes enviarle tarjetas en general. Y parecía que cada año el número se hacía más pequeño.

Con un triste suspiro, Surge se levantó de su silla, y fue a buscarse una cerveza.

* * *

 **Viroro-kun**

\- _Wally, ¿seguro que estás bien?_ – preguntó Gallade, cargando a su entrenador de vuelta a su cuarto, mientras el oponente derrotado se iba furioso.

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien. – dijo Wally sonriendo. Empezó a toser justo después de decir eso, y Gallade frunció el cejo, abriendo la puerta y tras colocar a Wally en su cama, puso los brazos en jarras.

 _\- Los doctores dicen que no debes sobre esforzarte, y ya peleamos contra diez entrenadores hoy._

\- Podría ser peor. Ayer peleamos con veintitrés. – dijo Wally encogiéndose de hombros. Gallade sacudió la cabeza.

 _\- Tienes que dejar de aceptar a cada retador que venga por ti. ¿Por qué sigues aceptándolos?_

\- Por las fiestas. – Wally sonrió, rascándose la nuca. – Me sentiría mal si vinieran aquí por nada, especialmente después de todos los regalos que me dieron.

Wally miró hacia la esquina de su cuarto, específicamente a la enorme pila de regalos de todas las formas y tamaños. Gallade hizo lo mismo, ladeando la cabeza.

 _\- A veces me cuesta entender sus tradiciones humanas._ – Gallade agarró un regalo, y entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer la tarjeta. – _¿Por qué les gusta tanto esta… "natividad"?_

\- La Navidad es una de mis fiestas favoritas. – dijo Wally, riéndose. – Se trata de ser amable con los demás, y de dar en vez de recibir. Es bueno tener un día dedicado a eso.

\- _Supongo._ – Gallade se encogió de hombros, y luego se aproximó a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. _– Creo que ya es hora de que descanses un poco. El chequeo será pronto._

\- Está bien. – Wally asintió, y colocó su cabeza en la almohada antes de cerrar los ojos. – Te veré después.

Gallade salió al pasillo, y después de cerrar la puerta, se deslizó hasta sentarse. Exhalando un suspiro, se agarró la frente. Desde que llegaron al Hospital General de Rustboro, la salud de Wally había ido mejorando a buen paso, pero no podía olvidarse que fue culpa suya que él terminara en esa condición. No se esforzó lo suficiente para detenerlo, y estuvo así de cerca de morirse. Apretó sus puños, recordando que no podía permitir que algo como eso le volviera a suceder, pero tampoco quería prohibirle a Wally pelear cuando eso lo hacía tan feliz. Se esforzaba mucho para que lo tomaran con seriedad, y se merecía disfrutar de su nueva popularidad. En serio que odiaba como habían terminado las cosas.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Este es el cuarto del hospital donde está el niño verde, ¿cierto?!

Al escuchar la voz, Gallade miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con un sujeto vestido de ropas negras y ridículas, con un colgante con forma de calavera, una bandana cubriéndole la boca y un gorro blanco en la cabeza.

\- ¡Vine aquí para derrotarlo! ¡Viajé todo el camino desde Alola para ponerlo en su lugar! – Le apuntó a Gallade con el dedo, mirándolo con una expresión algo desquiciada. Gallade parpadeó al ver al sujeto haciendo pasos de hip hop, antes de responderle negando con la cabeza.

 _\- Lo siento, ahora está descansando. Si quieres una batalla, tendrás que venir más tarde._ – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Ni de chiste! ¡Me gasté todo mi dinero para venir aquí, y el niño me lo va a reembolsar cuando le dé una paliza, aquí y ahora! – El hombre frunció el cejo, hablando cada vez más rápido y más agitado. Gallade también se enfurruñó, empezando a molestarse.

 _\- Lo digo en serio, ahora no es el momento. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que venir hasta acá, pero estoy seguro que puedes esperar un par de horas a que…_

\- ¡Escúchame bien, apestoso Pokémon! – Volvió a señalarlo con el dedo. – ¡Di todo lo que quieras, pero vamos a pelear! ¡Te dejaré noqueado, eso lo puedes jurar!

Gallade gruñó, frotándose la frente. No solo era un tipo totalmente grosero, sus rimas eran pésimas. ¿No dijo Wally que la Navidad era sobre ser amable con los demás y dar en vez de recibir? Este sujeto al parecer no recibió el mensaje. Pero entonces, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea. Gallade se puso de pie y estiró sus dedos.

 _\- Muy bien, si es una batalla lo que quieres, creo que podemos hacer algo._

\- ¡Ahora estamos hablando! ¡Métete pues y llama al mocoso! – El hombre colocó sus brazos en la cintura, haciendo una extraña forma de calavera. Gallade por su parte solo sonrió.

- _Eso no va a ser necesario. –_ Sus brazos empezaron a brillar. El hombre tragó en seco, poniéndose más pálido que una sábana.

Dos segundos después, el Hospital General de Rustboro tenía varios huecos en las paredes, y un nuevo paciente al cual tratar. Cuando el Psicocorte se desvaneció, Gallade siguió sonriendo. Wally tenía razón: se sentía mucho mejor dar que recibir en Navidad.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

\- Muy bien todos, permítanme que les deje algo claro.

La voz de Guzma sonaba fuerte, e hizo que todos los inadaptados reunidos junto a él se congelaran y dejaran de parlotear.

\- Ahora, estamos en la temporada de las fiestas, y creo que es hora de darnos algunos regalos. Estamos un poco cortos de efectivo. Sé que es costumbre que en fiestas donde estemos apretados desprendernos de nuestras posesiones para darles regalos a otras personas, solo para encontrarnos después que la otra persona terminó sacrificando algo para darte un regalo a ti. Esa historia del "Regalo de los…" Magbys, Magcargos, o lo que sea, es un bonito cuento, pero no quiero, repito, NO QUIERO que se les ocurra hacer eso. No se les ocurra vender sus cosas para comprarles cosas que les servirán a las cosas de los demás. De hecho, no vendan nada, solo hagan lo mismo de siempre: compren, háganlo ustedes mismos, róbenselo o lo que sea. ¡Ya se pueden ir!

Mientras los desadaptados empezaban a dispersarse, Guzma se rio y se fue por su lado.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

Siempre era muy triste que las familias estuvieran separadas durante las fiestas. También era un debate interesante sobre qué sería peor: cuando era por algo que uno no podía controlar (como el clima), o cuando estaban separados porque las familias estaban divididas. Esto último tristemente era muy común entre sus círculos, y Erika siempre trataba de ayudar en todo lo posible.

\- Y bien, Krista… – La especialista en Pokémon tipo Hierba estaba cuestionando a la joven entrenadora de su gimnasio con un tono algo sorprendido. – ¿Tu novia quiere un videojuego de "Tempo"?

La rubia de baja estatura sacudió la cabeza, mientras la peliazul mayor miraba el estante de videojuegos como si fuese arte abstracto de otro planeta.

\- Quiere el nuevo juego de Tembo, Tembo Lost World.

\- ¿Tem… Bo? – repitió Erika mirando todos los nombres extraños que se veían en el estante.

\- Tembo. – dijo Krista para confirmarlo.

No era ningún problema ayudar a Krista a conseguirle el juego a su novia, el problema era encontrarlo en este extraño mundo de electrónica del cual ella no tenía conocimiento alguno. Y no sería la última vez: varios de sus asociados también le pedían cosas similares, así que pasaría un buen rato en ese lugar.

\- Krista… ya veo el juego, pero está en tres tipos de cajas distintas. ¿De qué se trata esto?

Mientras Krista le explicaba, Erika solo sintió que su mente se confundía todavía más y más. Por lo visto pasaría más tiempo aquí de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

Abriendo dramáticamente la puerta, y flanqueada por un soplido de nieve, la mujer mayor con gafas oscuras entró al área tras el escenario, con un aura de determinación con cada paso que daba.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias! No sé qué haríamos sin usted, fue un desastre total… – Un hombre delgado tartamudeaba mientras la mujer mayor se quitaba el abrigo. De inmediato sin que se lo pidieran lo agarró para ponerlo en un perchero. – La obra para las fiestas iba muy bien, pero al director lo atacó un Gogoat que se escapó y sigue en la sala de emergencias, y nuestra bailarina principal se enfermó muy feo con algo. Trató de venir, pero su padre la encerró en su cuarto cuando le vomitó encima a su Furfrou. Nuestra sustituta tiene el talento, pero es demasiado tímida. Escuché que usted es buena con los niños…

\- Lo soy, cuando no me están siguiendo. – dijo la mujer tersamente. Asintiendo nervioso el hombre captó el mensaje y se fue, dejando a la mujer a solas con una pelirroja de catorce años que temblaba sin control.

\- ...no estoy lista, no estoy lista, no estoy lista… – seguía murmurándose a sí misma mientras la mujer respiraba profundo.

\- Nadie está listo. – le dijo. La chica dejó de temblar y miró a la mujer, que continuó. – Nadie está realmente listo para nada en la vida. Cuando haces un examen, siempre habrá una pregunta de la que no te sabes la respuesta. Cuando te vas en un viaje, siempre se te olvida algo importante como la colchoneta para dormir o el yodo. Cuando te eligen jefe de una oficina, nunca estás 100% preparado para un huracán o una crisis económica. Sin embargo, lo que vas a hacer hoy aquí no tiene que ver con ser perfecta. Se trata de que hagas que la audiencia que vino a ver la obra sonría al ver tu actuación.

La chica miró a la mujer, que ahora le estaba sonriendo.

\- Estaba en el vecindario, y vi que todo por aquí andaba mal, así que vine a ver si podía corregirlo. No puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda, ¿así que estás lista para darme una mano? – Extendió su mano hacia ella, invitando a la chica a levantarse. – Ahora, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña? Puedes llamarme Palermo.

La chica sostuvo la mano de Palermo, y de pronto, empezó a sentirse más valiente que antes.

\- Aria. – le dijo, poniéndose de pie con determinación.

* * *

 **Ander Arias**

Después de colocar el contenido (una Pokébola solitaria), Brock con mucho cuidado envolvió el paquete en papel de regalo, para terminar atándolo con un lazo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era esconderlo en alguna parte donde sus hermanos no fueran a encontrarla hasta que llegara el momento, en dos días.

Los hermanos de Brock siempre le habían pedido tener un Pokémon para ellos con el que pudieran jugar. A veces jugaban con muchos de los Pokémon de Brock, pero no siempre podían tenerlos cuando querían, y eso no cambiaba el hecho de que esos Pokémon eran de su hermano mayor, no de ellos. Por eso mismo fue que Brock decidió que no habría daño alguno en dejar que sus hermanos tuviesen un Pokémon que pudieran llamar solo suyo (aunque legalmente le perteneciera a Brock), teniéndolo libre de la carga de tener que estar listo para pelear contra los retadores en cualquier momento, y que pudiera pasar todo su tiempo jugando con los pequeños. También sería una buena manera de introducir a sus hermanos a la realidad de tener que cuidar a un Pokémon, y los prepararía para cuando fueran lo suficientemente mayores para tener los suyos propios.

El Pokémon en cuestión era un Aron. Originalmente, Brock había decidido capturarlo para agregarlo a su arsenal, pero había algo con ese pequeño Aron que le hizo pensar que sería perfecto para sus hermanos. Luego de hacerle un chequeo en el Centro Pokémon y asegurarse de que estuviera completamente sano, Brock supo que tenía en las manos el regalo perfecto.

Una vez que terminó de envolver el paquete, un par de brazos enguantados rodearon el cuello del entrenador de Pokémon tipo Roca.

\- Así que por fin te decidiste. – La dueña de dichos brazos era una atractiva joven de cabello negro, con unos mechones largos con rayas rojas.

\- Siempre puedo ir a atrapar otro Aron en otra ocasión. Quiero que estos días sean especiales para ellos, y sé que con este Pokémon podré hacerlo. – replicó Brock.

\- ¿Te he mencionado lo lindo que eres cuando te portas tan cariñoso, Brock? – dijo la chica, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Muchas veces, Lucy. Pero jamás me canso de oírlo.

Brock no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo afortunado que fue de encontrar a una chica como Lucy. Después de la muerte de sus padres, Brock quedó completamente devastado. Apenas probaba alimento, y casi no hablaba con nadie. Aunque la Liga Pokémon permitía que los líderes cerraran sus gimnasios por un tiempo cuando sufrían alguna pérdida familiar, Brock mantuvo su gimnasio cerrado por mucho más, arriesgándose a perderlo para siempre. A veces, sentía que solo se paraba de la cama por el bien de sus hermanos.

Y entonces, Lucy apareció, y todo cambió. Esta chica le devolvió a Brock las ganas de vivir, le hizo recordar sus sueños de toda la vida, y su presencia lo motivó a disfrutar de su vida al máximo. Fue como un bálsamo para su alma, como el primer rayo de luz después de una noche oscura y nublada. Como un ángel que descendió del cielo para rescatarlo de una fosa de su desesperación. Y Brock no era el único cuya vida había cambiado gracias a Lucy: sus hermanos también la adoraban. En poco tiempo, también ella los trataba como si fueran sus propios hermanos menores.

Lo único que Brock lamentaba, era que sus padres nunca podrían conocerla, ni disfrutar de su compañía como lo habían hecho él y sus hermanos, que no podrían asistir a su futura boda que apenas sería en unos pocos meses, y que nunca conocerían a sus posibles futuros nietos.

Era muy extraño, que Brock solo hubiera conocido a Lucy después de que sus padres habían muerto. Fue como si un dios o algún otro ser superior se la envió, para compensar el haberse llevado a sus padres tan prematuramente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Esa fue una buena idea. Quizás yo debí hacer lo mismo. Después de todo, no creo que un solo Pokémon sea suficiente para dar abasto con todos tus hermanos. – dijo Lucy.

\- Bueno, todavía queda tiempo antes de abrir los regalos. – señaló Brock. – ¿Por qué no vas afuera a capturar uno?

\- ¿Tú crees? – Lucy le dio una mirada, y Brock le sonrió.

\- Sí. Eres una entrenadora increíble. Eso sería pan comido para ti. – dijo él, y Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos al Monte Luna? Creo que un Clefairy podría ser un buen regalo, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. Déjame esconder esto primero. Presiento que hoy tendremos un buen golpe de suerte.

Un buen golpe de suerte. Sí, eso fue lo que tuvo el día que la conoció. A su Reina del Pico, Lucy.

* * *

 **Fox McCloude**

Era 24 de diciembre. Lorelei y Frey habían decidido hacer una parada por las fiestas en Ciudad Saffron. La compañía Silph estaba haciendo un evento especial en el Centro Pokémon para celebrar la Navidad, y queriendo descansar un poco y divertirse decidieron quedarse y asistir. En aquel momento, Lorelei había salido a comprarle algún regalo a Frey, y en aquel momento deambulaba por las calles, mirando por todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera gustarle. Frey era del tipo de personas que como regalos prefería que le dieran cosas que necesitaba o le fueran útiles. Y finalmente, algo captó su atención. Se detuvo en un puesto de ropa tejida a mano, atendido por una señora mayor y una joven más o menos de la misma edad de Lorelei, las dos acompañadas de un par de Mareeps y un Raichu.

\- Bienvenida, ¿le interesa algo, señorita?

Lorelei se tomó su tiempo para admirar la mercancía, todo lucía realmente muy bien hecho. Sin embargo, había algo en particular que Frey podría necesitar en aquel momento. Una semana antes, durante una batalla de entrenamiento, su Charizard accidentalmente le quemó con su Lanzallamas su bufanda favorita.

\- ¿Me permiten ver las bufandas? – pidió la pelirroja.

\- Con gusto. – dijo la señora. – Ellen, si eres tan amable.

\- Claro, mamá.

La joven, cuyo nombre era Ellen, le pasó a Lorelei varias de las bufandas que tenían para que pudiese verlas. Encontró una que seguro le gustaría a Frey: una negra con un diseño de llamas azules.

\- ¿Cuánto cuesta esta? – preguntó Lorelei, sacando su monedero para pagar.

\- 20 PokéDólares. – dijo Ellen. – ¿La quieres envuelta para regalo? Serían 5 adicionales, e incluimos una tarjeta también.

\- Eso estaría bien. – dijo Lorelei. – "Feliz Navidad: Con amor de Lorelei para Frey".

La señora y su hija envolvieron la bufanda en papel de regalo, y la ataron con un lazo junto con la tarjeta. Agradecida y deseándoles una feliz Navidad, se fue de regreso al Centro Pokémon. La fiesta de la compañía Silph empezaría en menos de una hora, justo al caer de la noche.

Y con toda certeza, la gente ya se estaba aglomerando en la entrada cuando llegó, y la fiesta ni siquiera había comenzado. Lorelei tuvo que abrirse paso tratando de ubicar a su amigo, y llamándolo por todas partes.

\- ¡Frey! ¿Frey, dónde estás?

\- ¡Lorelei, aquí! – le escuchó llamarla, y alzándose de puntillas alcanzó a ver una mano agitándose entre la gente. De inmediato corrió en esa dirección.

\- Wow, cuánta gente. – dijo la pelirroja. – Por lo visto los de Silph no escatimaron en esta fiesta, ¿verdad?

\- No, tal parece que no. – sonrió Frey. Entonces se fijó en el paquete envuelto que traía Lorelei, y la tarjeta que este traía. – Veo que ya fuiste por mi regalo.

\- Lamento que haya sido tan apresurado, es decir, fue casi a último momento.

\- No, está bien, de hecho… también te compré algo. – dijo Frey, sacando también una pequeña cajita envuelta para regalo. Era del tamaño como para llevar una billetera o algo así. – Y entonces… ¿los intercambiamos ahora, o esperamos a que…?

\- No me importa que sea ahora. – dijo Lorelei, pasándole el suyo. – Feliz Navidad, Frey.

\- Feliz Navidad.

Los dos intercambiaron paquetes. Lorelei leyó la inscripción en la tarjeta del suyo: "De Frey para Lorelei: La más genial y bella de todas mis amigas. Feliz Navidad". No pudo evitar sonreír y rodar los ojos a la vez, después de todo, él siempre había sido un adulador con ella.

\- Wow, una nueva bufanda, qué considerada. – dijo Frey muy feliz al desenvolverla, y sin perder tiempo se la enrolló en el cuello. – Espero que el mío también te guste.

Lorelei quiso decir que eso no sería un problema, cualquier regalo, mientras fuese con cariño, ella lo aceptaría con gusto. Pero sobra decir que quedó encanta, cuando al abrir la cajita se encontró con una preciosa pulsera de oro, que tenía aspecto de ser carísima. No pudo evitar sentirse algo mal por haberle dado algo de menor valor monetario, aunque se le fue un poco de ver que él estaba muy feliz con la bufanda.

\- ¿Cómo luzco? – le preguntó.

\- Te queda muy bien. – dijo Lorelei. – Y esta pulsera está preciosa, debió costarte una fortuna.

\- ¿Eso importa? Y ya vamos, póntela, es lo justo.

Ya que lo ponía de esa manera, la deslizó con resignación por su muñeca izquierda, tomándose el tiempo para admirarla. Estaba muy feliz, era un regalo precioso. Lo atesoraría por siempre, y no porque fuera caro, sino porque vino de él, de su mejor amigo. Sin más que hacer, le dio un abrazo lleno de viva gratitud.

\- Oigan, la pelirroja de lentes y su amigo. – los llamaron de repente. Los dos se voltearon al darse cuenta que les hablaban a ellos, eran un grupito que los veía con… tal vez con ganas de reírse. – ¿Ya vieron donde están parados?

\- ¿Qué con eso? – preguntó Frey.

En respuesta, señalaron hacia arriba de ellos. Y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta. Muérdago. Se quedaron viéndolo por un rato, y luego se vieron uno al otro, al entender lo que implicaba. Frey sintió que toda la cara comenzaba a arderle. Lorelei, por otra parte, pareció esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Creo que… ya sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

\- Supongo. – Frey desvió la mirada. – No te voy a obligar, digo, si es que tienes algún problema con…

\- ¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? – lo interrumpió ella. – Si es contigo… de ninguna manera me molesta.

El ardor de la cara de Frey fue seguido por una corriente ártica recorriéndole la espina. La mirada de Lorelei lo tenía congelado, literalmente. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Siempre adulándola por sus cualidades, y ahora no se atrevía a dar ese primer paso?

\- Ven acá. – dijo ella, sujetándolo del mentón, y con mucho cuidado posando sus labios sobre los de él.

Para una chica que se especializaba en Pokémon tipo hielo, Frey se sorprendió de lo cálida que pudo ser Lorelei en ese momento. Esa sería una Navidad inolvidable, para los dos.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover/Fox McCloude**

\- Muy bien, chicas, esta es la temporada.

\- Para ustedes tres tal vez. A mí me criaron helixiana.

Aunque Vedia no quitó los ojos de su tarea actual, Aurora y Belladonna sí voltearon a ver a Evanna, que simplemente rodó los ojos en respuesta, incluso mientras la nieve caía detrás de ellas.

\- No soy practicante: esta época del año para mí solo es un punto en el tiempo cuando no puedes conseguir la mayoría de las comidas favoritas y toda la música es alegre y animada.

\- A mí me gusta. – murmuró Aurora, y Belladonna intervino.

\- La música navideña es linda, aunque no creo querer escucharla todo el año. Aun así, dudo que lo de esta noche sea demasiado para ti, pero no dudes en decírmelo si así es, preciosa.

Justo cuando Belladonna terminaba la conversación, las puertas selladas electrónicamente se abrieron, revelando poco a poco más del edificio frente a ellas mientras las luces comenzaban a encenderse desde atrás hasta el frente.

\- El sistema de seguridad de la tienda de ropa 10 Forever está deshabilitado. El control de temperatura está a 29 grados centígrados. Es nuestra por toda la noche. – le informó Vedia al grupo mientras Belladonna se frotaba las manos.

\- Muy bien, chicas, es hora de que hagamos unas compras navideñas. Nunca he hecho esto acompañada, y necesitamos algo de ropa nueva. Enloquezcan todo lo que quieran, pero no se les olvide que no tenemos auto.

Gracias, leyes de trabajo y ahorro de energía que les pusieron fin a las tiendas abiertas las 24 horas al día en Kanto. Y gracias también, 10 Forever, por tratar de hacer que revocaran esa ley y con eso eliminando cualquier culpabilidad por robarles.

…

El cuarteto rápidamente llegó al departamento de ropa, con cada una de ellas buscando algo que les quedara a la medida. Mientras Evanna y Vedia se fueron por su lado, Aurora se quedó al lado de Belladonna, que agarró un abrigo azul claro, y se puso frente a un espejo.

\- ¿Qué opinas, quería mía? Este va perfecto con tus bellos ojos. – le susurró Belladonna al oído, haciendo que temblara un poco.

\- ¿T-tú crees? – replicó Aurora tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

\- Definitivamente. Si lo deseas, puedes ponértelo ahora mismo, es todo tuyo. Solo déjame encontrarte algo lindo para complementarlo.

Mientras Belladonna la dejaba frente al espejo, Aurora se tomó su tiempo para admirar el abrigo. Admitiéndolo, le gustaba, y si Belladonna acababa de decir que iba con sus ojos, ¿quién era ella para decirle que no?

Entretanto, Belladonna invadió la sección de artículos deportivos, robándose unos enormes bolsos para ella y sus queridas, así tendrían mucho más fácil para cargar su botín una vez que hicieran su escape. Vació los estantes de todas las piezas de ropa que pudo meter en su bolsa, aunque se detuvo por un momento, al llegar a los probadores, se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea.

\- Chicas, ¿pueden venir un momento? – las llamó. Siempre obedientes sus novias, las tres respondieron al instante. – La noche es joven, ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un poco mientras tanto? ¿Por qué no nos probamos algo de esto?

Por supuesto, se refería a la ropa que se estaban robando. Si de todos modos ya iba a ser suya, ¿qué más daba probársela primero? Las reacciones fueron distintas de parte de cada una: Evanna pareció entusiasmada, a Aurora le dio pena, y Vedia… no parecía saber qué decir, pero al final accedió. Con eso en mente, las tres se metieron a los probadores, y se quedaron unos minutos adentro, antes de salir con algunos nuevos atuendos.

Aurora traía un vestido azul pálido, incluso más claro que el abrigo que se estaba probando antes por sugerencia Belladonna, y le caía hasta las rodillas. Evanna, perfecta para su figura atlética, llevaba un par de pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa negra, y encima de esta un suéter naranja que dejaba sus hombros al aire. Vedia llevaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, que parecía quedarle algo largo, al punto que los pantalones cortos que llevaba casi se los tapaba por completo. Por última pero no menos importante, Belladonna salió con un top púrpura, y unos jeans ajustados hasta la rodilla, incluso posando para impresionar a sus novias.

La rutina prosiguió por lo que pareció más o menos una hora, con cada chica mostrando su propio encanto personal. Era como su propio show de modas privado, y disfrutaron de cada momento de él. Después de divertirse un rato, decidieron invadir los estantes de accesorios para buscar los complementos perfectos.

\- ¿No va siendo hora de que te cambies esas gafas? – le preguntó Evanna a Vedia. – Sabes, creo que algunas de estas se te verían bien.

\- Si no fuera porque estas las necesito, estaría de acuerdo contigo. – replicó Vedia, mientras tomaba un par y se las probaba. – ¿A quién le importa? Creo que me las llevaré de recuerdo. – Añadió mientras empezaba a meter a la bolsa las que más le gustaban, no sin que antes Evanna cogiera un par de gafas de sol triangulares para ella. No importaba que fuera de noche, se le verían muy cool.

\- Um… ¿qué tal si vamos por algo para comer? Todo esto me está dando hambre. – sugirió Aurora.

\- Tienes razón, querida. No podemos disfrutar nuestras compras con el estómago vacío, ¿verdad? ¿Alguien más quiere ir por un bocadillo? – Belladonna alzó la mano, y las otras rápidamente la siguieron.

Por supuesto, para ellas "un bocadillo" quería decir que para entonces los anaqueles con golosinas estaban más vacíos que un cajero automático en día de quincena. Con sus energías repuestas, continuaron con su diversión, no se irían hasta tener todo lo que necesitaran y con las bolsas llenas a máxima capacidad. Y para lo que no cupiera en ellas, todavía tenían sus bolsillos.

Las cuatro chicas permanecieron en la tienda cerrada por varias horas, y no se fueron sino hasta entrada la madrugada.

La tienda después reportó un severo robo de su línea de productos para mujeres, y varios artículos de ropa unisex, pero más inclinados a los hombres. También había costo adicional por la calefacción, y varias cajas registradoras vacías, sin mencionar todos los artículos de comida y bebidas que faltaban.

La Oficial Jenny local no tuvo un fin de semana nada fácil por las fiestas aquel año.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

\- ¡Feliz Navidad deseamos! – exclamaba el gigantón Matt, Administrador del Equipo Aqua, mientras varios de los otros soldados se unían al coro.

\- ¡Y un nuevo año feliz!

\- ¡Porvenir feliz, a todos y a ti!

Junto a ellos mientras cantaban, varios Spheals empezaron a aplaudir. Entretanto, los Poochyenas comenzaron a ponerse quejumbrosos.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad deseamos, feliz Navidad deseamos, Feliz Navidad deseamos!

\- ¡Y un nuevo año feliz!

\- ¡Menos para el Equipo Magma!"

En el momento en que agregaron esa línea, todas las miradas se desviaron hacia el soldado que lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el tipo, mientras Archie y Shelly caminaban hacia él, con expresión seria. Parecía que esto iba a convertir a las fiestas en una…

\- ¡Oh no, el muérdago, colgado donde puedo verlo! – agregó Shelly.

\- ¡Jaja, te toca beso, amigo, dale uno por mí! – gritó Archie. Resultó ser que el problema no tenía nada que ver con la canción. Y rápidamente todo el grupo volvió a cantar sus villancicos.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad deseamos, feliz Navidad deseamos, feliz Navidad deseamos!

\- ¡Y un nuevo año feliz!

Entretanto en el cuartel del Equipo Magma, no había villancicos por ninguna parte. En vez de eso, había un intercambio de regalos en curso, durante el cual a Maxie le dieron un rascador de espaldas, y a Courtney una cafetera Keurig.

* * *

 **Viroro-kun**

Mucho tiempo atrás, un evento de caridad durante las fiestas hubiera sido una de las ocasiones favoritas de Lysandre. Una manera de reunir dinero para la gente que lo merecía, para los pobres y los necesitados. Ahora, lo único que hacía era que le doliera el estómago. Toda la gente a su alrededor se había reunido para presumir de sus riquezas y su generosidad. Para sentirse mejor por estar supuestamente ayudando a personas que no merecían nada de lo que les daban. No eran más que un montón de mentirosos, hipócritas y oportunistas, cada uno de ellos.

Y aquí estaba él, sonriendo y estrechando manos con cada persona en el salón. Un mentiroso entre los mentirosos, encajaba perfectamente. Se sentiría muy orgulloso de sí mismo si no estuviera tan asqueado. Su único consuelo era que todos arderían muy pronto, junto con cada persona indigna en la Tierra: y entonces, el mundo quedaría por fin limpio de toda esa horrible suciedad.

\- ¿Señor Lysandre?

Lysandre fue sacado de sus pensamientos, y miró hacia un lado. Un hombre algo barrigón con cabello gris puntiagudo le ofrecía su mano. Lysandre lo reconoció al instante: Joseph Stone, el presidente de la Corporación Devon de la región Hoenn, y uno de sus mayores compañeros y rivales en los negocios.

\- Es un placer verlo aquí. – sonrió Stone.

Lysandre lo observó a él y a su mano por unos segundos. Después, forzó su propia sonrisa, aceptando el apretón.

\- Igualmente, señor Stone. Es raro ver a alguien venir desde regiones tan lejanas para este evento.

\- Bueno, no podía perdérmelo, ¿verdad? – Stone se rio, mirando el salón. – Es por una causa importante después de todo.

\- Sí, supongo que lo es. – Lysandre asintió, desviando la mirada.

\- En verdad admiro su trabajo, y lo mucho que se dedica a ayudar a otros. – La mirada de Stone se volvió seria. – El mundo necesita más personas como usted.

La sonrisa de Lysandre flaqueó por un segundo. Ajustándose su corbata, cerró los ojos.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo. – Apretó los puños, y su mirada se tornó fogosa. – Tenemos un deber de mejorar al mundo, al ser los elegidos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – asintió Stone, poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Tenemos que estar seguros de que nuestros hijos vivirán en un mundo mejor.

\- Será difícil mejorar las cosas. – dijo Lysandre, tomando un sorbo de una copa de vino.

\- Lo sé. – Stone volvió a sonreír. – Es por eso que me gustaría proponerle algo.

\- ¿Qué sería? – preguntó Lysandre.

\- Laboratorios Lysandre y la Corporación Devon están entre las compañías más importantes en el campo de la electrónica, y con un considerable presupuesto. – Stone también tomó una copa, mirando el vino en su interior. – Estaba pensando en crear una fundación para ayudar a las personas que están en lugares devastados por la guerra y otros que necesiten asistencia. Como este evento de caridad, pero de manera más consistente. – Miró hacia arriba. – Con nuestra influencia y recursos, podríamos hacer mucho bien en el mundo. ¿Qué me dice?

Lysandre guardó silencio, observando a Stone. No era la primera propuesta de este tipo que le hacían, ya había trabajado con varias organizaciones así en el pasado, incluyendo a la Fundación Aether, por la preservación de los Pokémon. Había hecho todo lo que podía. Lysandre sonrió, teniendo que contenerse una carcajada. Era tan maravilloso tener ideales como ese y creer en ellos.

\- Me siento halagado, pero creo que es necesario que continuemos esforzándonos por separado. – Se volteó de nuevo hacia su copa de vino. – No creo que podamos dirigir una fundación juntos con nuestras actuales empresas en curso.

\- Ya me esperaba esa respuesta. – suspiró Stone. – Pero gracias por considerar mi oferta. Seguiré trabajando en mi meta, aunque tenga que hacerlo solo.

\- Le deseo buena suerte, en ese caso. – dijo Lysandre, forzando otra sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – Stone le devolvió la sonrisa, y en eso algo empezó a sonar en su bolsillo. Sacó un PokéNav y al ver en la pantalla volvió a encarar a Lysandre. – Disculpe, una llamada de mi hijo. Hablaremos después, señor Lysandre.

Stone se fue por su lado, y Lysandre volvió a encontrarse a solas. Dejó de lado su copa de vino, se quedó pensando en las palabras de Stone. Ese optimismo y motivación era algo que ya no estaba acostumbrado a ver. Saber que todo eso sería por nada era algo que lo entristecía; el mundo tenía demasiadas personas optimistas destinadas a que les destruyeran por completo sus ideales. Así de corrupto se encontraba este mundo. Y era por eso que tenía que tomar el asunto por su propia mano. Solo había una manera de asegurar que el mundo mejoraría.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras volvía a forzarse a sonreír y volvía al mar de mentirosos. Muy pronto, al menos, sabía que ya no habría más necesidad de seguir mintiendo.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

Silbando para sí mismo, el dueño de Scarf it Down, el negocio favorito en Opelucid para comprar bufandas que no fueran de franquicias empezó a cerrar sus puertas. Apagó las luces, ajustó las bufandas para que estuvieran bien ordenadas y que no se le olvidara mañana, y sacó el dinero de la registradora. Se movió hacia el frente de la tienda donde ya estaba listo para bajar las persianas de metal y poner los letreros de "Lo siento, estamos cerrados" en las ventanas.

Pero al bajar la persiana de la puerta principal, un par de brazos la detuvo y lentamente la volvió a empujar hacia arriba. El dueño rápidamente saltó a esconderse detrás del mostrador, con visiones de horribles robos y amenazas ya cruzándose por la mente. ¡La policía, tenía que llamar a la policía! Ahora, antes que fuera demasiado tarde…

\- Jovencito. – dijo una voz grave. Los ojos del dueño se ensancharon cuando vio quién fue el que casi le hacía llamar a la policía. – Se supone que tu tienda no cerrará hasta dentro de cinco minutos.

Era Drayden, el Alcalde Espartano, que de inmediato corrió hacia un estante cercano y empezó a mirar las bufandas.

\- Es cierto, pero me tardo…

\- Un minuto, lo cual me da cuatro para encontrar una bufanda para mi esposa. Dime, ¿todavía tienes uno de esos diseñados por Valerie, esa mujer extraña de Kalos que tiene una condición muy rara en los ojos?

Dándose cuenta que esos ya se le habían agotado, el vendedor de bufandas empezó a temblar de miedo.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

Mientras la ventisca seguía soplando a su alrededor, Alain permaneció sin moverse. Charizard haría un berrinche si lo hiciera, y además él era suficiente para soportar el frío. Así que lo que Charizard dijera, eso era lo que harían.

El Mega-Entrenador y el más fuerte Charizard se encontraban en la esquina de un risco, que parcialmente los protegía del frío. No que le tuvieran miedo al frío, hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de temer esas cosas.

 _ ***CRUNCH,**_ _ **CRUNCH**_ _,_ _ **CRUNCH.***_

Los dos miraron hacia arriba para ver una silueta masiva aproximándose hacia ellos, lentamente tomando forma. Charizard gruñó, temiendo que fuese un depredador que esperaba a que bajaran la guardia. Pero los gruñidos cesaron al ver que la silueta se hacía más clara, era la silueta de un hombre.

Un hombre alto, más alto de lo que debería ser humanamente posible, se encontraba frente a ellos. Se quedó observándolos, como si mirara dentro de sus almas, sin moverse. Bloqueando los vientos helados, se mantuvo en el mismo lugar durante horas, como si no temiera a la muerte.

Se quedó sin quitarles la mirada de encima, una mirada que parecía decir tanto que ninguno podría comprenderlo, incluso si no estuvieran totalmente solos en ese frío.

* * *

 **Kishou the Badger (Editado por Crossoverpairinglover)**

El cazador de bichos, conocido por algunos simplemente como "Samurai", odiaba la nieve. Siempre tan fría, y siempre se le metía entre su armadura y casco. Se acumulaba tanto en el suelo que los pies se le hundían. Hacía que su viaje para encontrar y capturar Pokémon Insectos fuese más difícil todavía (a menos que hubiese algún Pokémon de tipo Insecto-Hielo raro que no hubiese sido descubierto todavía).

\- Árboleeeeeees...

También odiaba los árboles. Había visto suficientes de ellos en el Bosque Viridian, luego de que de alguna manera había sobrevivido escondiéndose en ese lugar durante una temporada de apareamiento de Beedrills. Le encantaban los bichos tanto como a cualquiera, pero un verdadero cazabichos necesitaba seguir en movimiento y encontrar otros lugares raros donde se ocultaran los bichos.

Y aun así, aquí estaba el chico Samurai, vagando por un bosque mientras arrastraba un árbol (con ayuda de su igualmente muerto de frío Pinsir). Había un pueblo que estaba solicitando un árbol para Navidad, y la paga era lo bastante buena como para mantenerlo bien alimentado por una semana entera… o quizás conseguirse una armadura auténtica en los sitios de ventas online.

\- Demasiados árboles. – gruñó.

Se sentía perdido en este bosque, con tantos árboles cubiertos de nieve. Le encantaban los bichos, ¿pero por qué tenían que esconderse entre bosques y arbustos como cobardes? ¡Un verdadero guerrero enfrentaba los elementos de la naturaleza con valor y a campo abierto! Al menos había un camino que lo llevaría fuera de ahí, aunque estuviera cubierto de toda esa maldita cosa blanca.

Estaba tan absorto en todo su berrinche mental que no se dio cuenta del pequeño Snover que pasaba por allí, hasta que se tropezó con él.

\- ¡Whaa, Pinsir!

Al tropezarse no solo cayeron los dos de narices en la nieve, sino que además soltaron el árbol que habían conseguido, y este se fue rodando colina abajo, cayendo entre unos espesos matorrales y perdiéndose de vista. El chico Samurai apenas alcanzó a mirar a tiempo para ver cómo desaparecía. Le tomaría cualquier cantidad de tiempo encontrar otra vez ese árbol, ¡sin mencionar el tener que devolverse al bosque donde los árboles eran razonablemente pequeños para cargarlos! Se dio la vuelta para ver al culpable.

\- ¡TÚ!

\- ¿Ver?

Si el chico hubiese estado emocional y mentalmente estable en ese momento, le hubiera ordenado a su Pinsir pelear contra el Snover por la experiencia. Pero estaba tan furioso, que simplemente desenvainó su espada, y saltó con ella hacia el Pokémon.

\- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAH! – Se paró en seco justo enfrente del Pokémon árbol congelado, saboreando algo de satisfacción de ver su reacción asustada. – ¡Odio los árboles! – gritó el chico. – ¡No son más que montones enormes de madera inútil que siguen creciendo más y más hojas! ¡Los bichos pueden convertirlos en cascarones sin vida en un instante, así de superiores son! ¡Los árboles son feos, inútiles y merecen ser talados!

El aspirante a Samurai levantó su espada en alto hacia el brillante cielo… que de repente se vio oscurecido por una serie de sombras triangulares centradas a su alrededor. De hecho, su Pinsir de pronto se vio más aprehensivo de lo usual. Y al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con las caras furiosas y miradas asesinas de por lo menos una docena de Abomasnows, todas dirigidas hacia él.

\- A-now _._

Uno de ellos resopló directamente hacia él, con fuerza suficiente para cubrirle las cejas de escharcha. De pronto arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, envainó su espada y empezó a acariciar al Snover, esperando aplacar su ira.

\- Árboles, jejejeje. – se rio débilmente. – Son verdes, llenos de vida y… ¿gentiles?

…

\- … y eso es lo que necesitan saber sobre explorar las montañas.

Un guía montañero se encontraba hablándoles a los turistas que estaba acompañando. Estos eran un dúo de hermano y hermana de pelo castaño y piel morena con ropas invernales de color azul, acompañados de un Tauros y un Kangaskhan respectivamente, y un joven aprendiz de monje, calvo y con un tatuaje en forma de flecha en la frente.

\- ¡No puedo esperar para deslizarme en un Abomasnow bajando por la montaña! – sonrió el niño monje emocionado.

\- ¡Whoa, espera, niño! – El guía agitó la mano, señalando un letrero con su pico. – Estos Abomasnows son extremadamente sensibles, no muy diferentes de una mamá Ursaring. Sin mencionar que esta es una reserva Pokémon, te puedes llevar los árboles con un permiso, claro, pero los Snovers y Abomasnows que hay aquí fueron un regalo del Rey del Hielo en Sinnoh hace varios siglos, y los locales los han protegido desde entonces. Si llegas a ver uno, ni se te ocurra molestarlo, y especialmente, no te metas con sus crías Snover. Si lo haces, te aseguro que la ley no será de lo que tengas de preocuparte.

\- ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó la chica entrenadora.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Un fuerte y solitario grito hizo eco por todo el camino nevado, y fue entonces que vieron a un cazabichos con armadura y un Pinsir corriendo por sus vidas, sin siquiera pararse a ver o notar al grupo. El guía miró al chico con una expresión divertida antes de irse por la dirección por donde vino.

\- Por eso. – dijo señalando a la estampida de Abomasnows que pasaron corriendo junto a ellos y perseguían al niño que gritaba.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

El Gimnasio Anistar estaba oscuro. A Olympia esto no le molestaba, pues no estaba esperando a nadie en estas fiestas. Aunque la canasta de regalos de Ramos y otros pocos cachivaches que recibió de varios de los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos fueron bonitos detalles. El silencio le daba tiempo para pensar, y si elegía hacerlo, para ver. La única luz en la habitación ahora era su secreto, un poder que guardaba solo para sí misma, incluso aunque en la última década parecía ser algo mucho más notable.

Notable, por supuesto, no quería decir que fuese necesariamente bienvenido.

Con sus ojos brillando, Olympia ya no estaba en una habitación con todas las luces apagabas. Estaba en un vacío neblinoso, sin forma. Apareciendo frente a ella se encontraba una puerta, muy parecida a la de muchos de los cafés populares de Ciudad Lumiose. Había un nombre escrito en ella.

 _Cilan de Striaton. Futuro._

Se quedó frente a la puerta inmóvil, antes que esta volviera a disolverse en la niebla.

Para muchos, la fiesta conocida como Navidad era una festividad que marcaba el final de un año. Mientras el frío se propagaba por las tierras y los días se volvían más cortos y oscuros, la gente intercambiaba regalos con sus seres queridos mientras se preparaban para un nuevo año. Era un tiempo para esperar por un año que fuese tan bueno, si no mejor, que el anterior.

Sin embargo, el final del año como era descrito en los calendarios de la era moderna era también el punto en el cual ella podía ver el tiempo con mayor claridad. El futuro, y el pasado. Siempre había tenido la habilidad de ver a través del tiempo. Ese era uno de sus dones, y había tenido muchos años para aprender todas sus complejidades. Una de sus primeras lecciones: el tiempo no tenía forma sino hasta que lo mirabas de frente. Entonces, se volvía más sólido que el Sun Dial.

El tiempo naturalmente no tenía ningún desenlace predeterminado, estaba atado a incontables posibles interpretaciones. Cuando uno no veía directamente en el tiempo, cualquier cosa era posible, el resultado exacto cambiaba constantemente hasta que el tiempo llegara hasta ese punto y tomara un curso definitivo, determinado por los factores en juego.

"Libre albedrío", como se le llamaba.

Sin embargo, cuando se veía directamente, se congelaba prematuramente en un camino. Sin importar lo que uno intentara hacer, el tiempo se congelaba en este camino. No se podía cambiar, sin importar cuánto lo intentaran.

Una vez fue llamado "destino".

Teóricamente, el pasado no se veía afectado por esta tendencia con el tiempo. Si fuera afectado por esta regla, y no estuviese fijo para ser recordado como estaba, seguramente tendría que buscar algún asilo mental y reservarse a sí misma un lugar. Sin embargo, observar el tiempo era seguro si se hacía desde una distancia (o a través de un medio, como el Orbe Adamante; había visto que Cynthia de Sinnoh lo hizo una vez cuando era niña), aunque el costo era que no podías elegir lo que podías ver. Lo cual era un problema, ya que no solo tenías que esperar para ver qué encontrarías que fuera interesante, sino que había la posibilidad de que no se volviera realidad. Pero con sus años, vino la experiencia de determinar qué cosas seguir, y qué otras ignorar.

En su tiempo, ella había usado esta información para evitar desastres, grandes y pequeños. Logró que se hicieran unas reparaciones en el puerto de Coumarine, que les permitieron soportar un huracán sorpresa el año siguiente. Logró evitar un robo a la casa de su plomero, yendo un mes después a su casa para cerrarle la puerta cuando se le olvidó. También había ganado algo de dinero con números de lotería y acciones en la bolsa, pues en ocasiones ver el futuro podía ser útil para eso.

Nunca había fanfarria, por supuesto, todo lo hacía con coartadas y alias. Si fuera conocido que podía ver el futuro, la gente nunca la dejaría en paz con sus preguntas, y probablemente crearía un desastre político sobre el uso de conocimiento del futuro del cual definitivamente no quería ser parte. Pero este año, las visiones no vinieron a ella de la manera usual. No venían en gran variedad, que era lo más claro de cualquier punto en el tiempo. Eran muy claras, cierto, pero también tenían un tema específico. Y eso no se suponía que sucediera.

Un muchacho, vestido de ropas azules y blancas, con cabello negro, y un Pikachu sobre su hombro, aparecía en todas ellas.

 _El muchacho y su Pikachu caminaban frente a ella, viajando por un camino que solo él podía ver, dondequiera que fuese este lugar y cuandoquiera que fuese el tiempo, en un ciclo infinito sin cambios para él. De pronto apareció en escena una chica caminando a su lado: una joven de cabello rojo naranja y ropas amarillas. Otra chica, con piel más morena que la propia de Olympia, cabello salvaje púrpura oscuro y un Axew también apareció después de un tiempo. Después apareció otra chica. Y otra. Y otra más, y una última._

Este grupo de seis que seguía al muchacho continuó caminando frente a ella, incluso aunque entrecerraba los ojos, pero no podía ver nada más.

El muchacho, cinco de las chicas y el Pikachu tenían algo muy particular. Se sentían de alguna manera como fuera de sincronía con este mundo, especialmente el muchacho y su Pikachu. De una manera que era nueva para ella. Ya antes había encontrado anormalidades en su tiempo, trozos del mundo que no parecían encajar. Gente que parecía haber aparecido de la nada, de historias acerca de los caídos en las partes más sombrías del mundo. Espíritus de los muertos, humanos y Pokémon, que se rehusaban a marcharse del mundo, o regresaban de alguna manera para atender un asunto pendiente. Elementos que se veían supernaturales al hombre y a los Pokémon para los cuales nunca encontró explicación cerrada cuando los enfrentó.

Pero este muchacho, no era nada de esto.

 _El muchacho ahora estaba de pie en un pueblo tan oxidado como una vieja cerca, mirando desafiante a un joven con un abrigo largo azul con una extraña máquina en su brazo. Ambos preparados para lanzar sus Pokébolas y comenzar una batalla, incluso aunque el enorme edificio detrás de ellos empezaba a irradiar un aura siniestra, y sonaba una música disco en el fondo por alguna inexplicable razón._

El joven de azul también se veía como que no encajaba en este mundo, igual que el muchacho. Sin embargo, el joven solo parecía la mitad de desencajado.

 _El muchacho estaba ahora en un lugar que reconocía muy bien: el Estadio de la Conferencia Plateada. Estaba presto para otra batalla, pero a diferencia de la visión anterior, no percibió ira, sino determinación._ _El oponente era casi un espejo con el muchacho, incluyendo al Pikachu. El encuentro comenzó, y el público estalló en gritos de ovación. El oponente inició con un Persian, mientras el muchacho envió a un Ambipom. La batalla desapareció en oscuridad mientras los gritos y los sonidos de los combatientes chocando en la arena todavía se oían, incluso aunque un enorme ojo rojo parecía mirar todo con intenciones malignas._

El oponente no tenía un aura similar a la del muchacho, pero se sentían… conectados, de alguna manera que no podía determinar solo con esa visión.

 _Un escudo y una espada yacían en el suelo._

Podía ver con una sola mirada que estos no eran objetos reales. Parecían significar algo más cada vez que los veía. Tenía visiones como esta ocasionalmente, mayormente estaban relacionadas con política. El escudo se sentía como unidad, igualdad, esperanza, posibilidad. La espada como dominación, superioridad, desesperación, finalidad. Las manos del muchacho tomaron el escudo, y dos manos distintas tomaron la espada.

Olympia frunció el cejo al desaparecer esta visión. El final tenía un significado muy simple: el muchacho estaba destinado a enfrentarse a algo. Ese algo, sin embargo, todavía no estaba del todo determinado.

 _La última visión fue mucho menos ominosa. Mostraba al muchacho, ahora con algunos años más de edad, ayudando a una mujer mayor en una gran casa decorada por las fiestas, una que se parecía mucho al hogar del Rey de la Pirámide de maneras muy sutiles que sugerían que podría haber sido diseñada por el mismo arquitecto._

 _La mujer, una castaña de aspecto maternal cuyos mechones ya comenzaban a vetearse de gris de la misma manera que Drasna estos días, sonreía mientras varios niños pequeños corrían junto al muchacho y la abrazaban con un afecto que denotaba familiaridad._

 _Siguiéndolos de manera un poco más calmada estaban otros: algunos que había visto antes, como las chicas de la primera visión, el joven de azul, y el oponente en la liga. A otros no los había visto antes: una mujer alta con cabello como el muchacho y el oponente, una joven delgada con pelo rubio y un gran sombrero, un joven de baja estatura con aspecto algo salvaje y también con cierto parecido con el muchacho, el oponente y la mujer alta, una mujer de cabello azul vestida de blanco, y varios otros. Todos se saludaban unos a otros con alegría, como si fuesen una familia separada por el destino que se volvía a reunir nuevamente._

 _La visión terminó de manera muy bizarra, con una mujer pelirroja y un hombre pelimorado apareciendo de golpe y empezando a cantar con tono desafinado un villancico navideño, con un Meowth y un Wobbufett, además de otros Pokémon en el coro._

Esta visión se sintió muy diferente de las otras, y sintió que había encontrado una rareza en ella. Normalmente, los escenarios que veía eran bastante regulares, pero este, este en particular parecía alargarse a los mayores extremos de potencial. El más difícil de lograr volver realidad, ya fuera para bien o para mal.

En este caso, era el ideal de un final feliz.

Para la mayoría, las festividades eran para ver hacia el futuro, y ella no era diferente. Sin embargo, si miraba con demasiada atención, el tiempo se podría arruinar para los demás. Pero tenía que pensar más en ellas, para poder trabajar y asegurarse que algunas de ellas ocurrieran, y que otras no lo hicieran dentro de la medida de sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **Kishou the Badger**

Cuando llegaba Navidad, los gimnasios tenían que cerrar por las fiestas. Los líderes de gimnasio podían tener cualquier excusa o razón para cerrar el gimnasio (mientras fuera una buena), pero el descanso por Navidad siempre era obligatorio para todos. Eso estaba bien para Whitney, que iba marchando vestida con su chaqueta invernal favorita por las calles de Ciudad Goldenrod de vuelta a la casa de su tío, que también era dueño de una granja. Nada le daba más calor que una buena copa de ponche de huevo de Miltank hecho en casa.

Por supuesto, seguía deseando tener un novio, especialmente durante esta época del año…

\- Qué frío…

\- ¿Hmm? – Whitney parpadeó. ¿De dónde vino esa voz?

\- Demasiado… frío. Necesito… fuego…

Su mirada se desvió hacia un lado del camino nevado, al ver a un hombre joven tirado en el suelo, temblando, y apenas murmurando tratando de permanecer despierto.

\- ¡Oh, por mis Stantlers!

Alarmada, inmediatamente lo levantó de la nieve, echándoselo a la espalda. Probablemente tenía su misma edad, tal vez uno o dos años por encima de ella, pero lo levantó como si fuese tan ligero como un recién nacido, y corrió con él todo el resto del camino hasta la granja. A veces tener fuerza capaz de igualar la de las Miltanks era de gran ayuda.

Una hora después, el entrenador yacía despojado de sus ropas congeladas y esenciales en la cama del cuarto de invitados, bien abrigado bajo cinco mantas gruesas. Su tío le ayudó con la ropa y la cocina casera (una sopa caliente, tan cliché como fuera), mientras Whitney preparaba un buen y cálido vaso de ponche hecho en casa. Siempre bromeaba diciendo que era la cura para el resfriado común; quizás era un buen momento para averiguar si era cierto o no.

Al entrar a la habitación con la cena caliente en una bandeja, la colocó con cuidado encima del regazo de su invitado. La nariz del muchacho captó el aroma casi de inmediato y lentamente se fue dando cuenta de sus alrededores. Primero de la cama, y después de la sopa y el ponche de leche. Y luego de la líder de gimnasio pelirrosa.

\- Hola, dormilón. – Whitney le sonrió. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- ¿Eres un ángel?

Su sonrisa aumentó más. Por lindo que fuese el cumplido, eso era probablemente lo último que alguien que la conociera asociaría con ella. "Whitney la mocosa", "Whitney la demonio", o su favorito personal, "Whitney la Minotauros".

\- Nah, solo una chica granjera ordinaria.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo el joven. – Entonces el cielo ha de tener mal gusto.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque eres muy hermosa. – Esa confesión fue de lo más natural, y Whitney de pronto se encontró sonrojándose.

\- Si tienes tiempo para flirtear, tendrás tiempo para comer. – le respondió. – Arrastré tu trasero congelado hasta aquí porque es la temporada de ser amable, y hay un vestido que realmente quiero conseguir este año. Así que no me hagas arrepentirme.

\- Ah, un ángel que no solo es hermoso, ¿sino también muy fuerte? – sonrió él. – Me arrepentiría de hacerte enojar para que me echaras.

Whitney "resopló" y se fue, pero por dentro sentía que se le salía el corazón de alegría. Ni siquiera conocía a este hombre, y no solo le estaba diciendo que era hermosa, ¿sino que no se sentía intimidado por su fuerza? Ciertamente no se veía nativo de Johto. ¿Quizás fuera unovano o alolano?

Una cosa era segura: esta sería una Navidad para recordar.

* * *

 **Crossoverpairinglover**

En los oscuros pasillos del Cuartel General, Giovanni caminaba en silencio. Cualquier soldado frente al que pasara no le ofrecía un "Feliz Navidad", "Felices Fiestas" ni nada de eso. Y él tampoco los ofrecía. Este no era lugar para celebrar festividades, eran negocios. De pies a cabeza una estructura de negocios de poder, no una tienda sin importancia de mamá y papá. No había lugar para celebraciones gigantes.

Su oficina era callada y solitaria, eran solo él y su Persian. La puerta se cerró detrás de él, mientras Giovanni sacaba algo de su bolsa. Persian, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, se le acercó. El sonido que siguió después no salió del cuarto, incluso mientras Persian ronroneaba de manera apreciativa.

Como un amigo educado, sin embargo, Persian no comenzó hasta que Giovanni se había servido una taza y se la acercó a los labios. En perfecta sincronía, el jefe del Equipo Rocket y su Persian disfrutaron del ponche de huevo de Chansey.

\- Por un nuevo año. – dijo Giovanni, solo para ellos dos.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor (y traductor):**

Como dije, ya sé que no es la época, pero viendo que algunos de los oneshots posteriores a este hacen algunas referencias, creo que ya es tiempo de que lo vean. Para que quede claro, excepto por la viñeta que escribí yo, la de Lorelei, ninguna de estas tiene un marcador de tiempo específico. Esa ocurre aproximadamente año y medio después de los eventos del Gaiden de Lorelei, así que para entonces ya llevan algo de tiempo viajando juntos. La mayoría de las demás, pueden ubicarse durante el "Año Uno" de la línea temporal de la historia, siendo el "Año Uno" el tiempo en el cual Ash inicia su nuevo viaje.

Y de acuerdo, creo que este da un excelente ejemplo de la múltiple variedad que tenemos de historias en el Resetverso. Mis favoritos personales, por el lado divertido: el de Flint tratando de animar a Volkner (necesita que Ash le llegue pronto para que recupere el entusiasmo), el de Wally y Gallade (pobre idiota del Equipo Skull) y el del Samurai (¿captaron las referencias?). Del lado sentimental-romántico, el de Brock (ya tenemos aquí confirmación de quién es su novia, no saben cómo me alegré que fuera Lucy) y el de Whitney (por fin alguien que sabe apreciarle sus cualidades, no como los idiotas de Johto). Y para una categoría aparte, las de los villanos me dieron todas reacciones distintas: el de Giovanni y su Persian, por malvado que sea es agradable ver que por lo menos tiene alguien por quien se preocupa genuinamente, los de los Magma, Aqua y Skull me mataron de la risa, y el de Lysandre… ese de verdad que me entristeció, verlo como ha perdido su fe en la humanidad, y ni siquiera interactuar con gente genuinamente buena como el señor Stone sirve para restaurarla, y no se da cuenta que se está convirtiendo en algo igual o peor que los que le hicieron perder a él la esperanza (convirtiéndose él mismo en un destructor de la esperanza de quienes todavía la mantienen). De dato trivia, por si no está claro, el hombre con el que se encuentra Alain es AZ (fue incluido por su aparición en el capítulo final de Pokémon Generations, según palabras del propio **Crossoverpairinglover** ). Para quienes esperaban algo de bashing para Alain, váyanse a buscarlo en otro lado, pues ya dijo que no hará otra cosa que lo que poner a AZ mirándolo fijamente en la ventisca.

Sin embargo, quizás la viñeta más significativa es la de Olympia. Sus visiones nos dan algunos flashazos hacia el futuro de Ash: todo indica que eventualmente viajará a Orre y peleará contra Wes por algún motivo, que se enfrentará a Red en la Liga Johto, pero lo más importante, que al final todo le resultará bien. El futuro no está escrito en piedra, pero al menos eso nos da esperanzas y motivación para asegurarnos que llegue a pasar.

Y bien, con eso llegamos al final de este Especial Navideño adelantado/atrasado. ¿Cuáles fueron sus favoritas? Déjenmelo saber. Gracias por los reviews a **sonicmanuel, dragon titanico** y **BRANDON369,** y los demás discúlpenme por no esperarlos. Próximos a postear: Sanpei, Erika, Kiawe, Jeanette y el Campamento de Oak en ese orden. ¡Estén atentos!


	24. Interludio de Sanpei

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Sanpei**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** El héroe Greninja de las leyendas siempre ha sido la meta y el ejemplo a seguir de los jóvenes en la Aldea Ninja de Kalos, y Sanpei no es la excepción. Sin embargo, un ataque sorpresivo a su hogar lo lleva a cuestionar un poco sus propias decisiones, y a preguntarse, ¿qué es lo que hace a un verdadero héroe?

* * *

 _ **Región de Kalos…**_

 ***** **Nuestro hogar, la Aldea Ninja, se encontraba en gran peligro.**

 **Divididos por conflictos internos, cuyas razones se perdieron en el tiempo, estábamos al borde de la aniquilación. Ni siquiera los más fuertes y valientes de los nuestros pudieron poner fin a tan terrible matanza sin sentido.**

 **La gente clamó por un salvador, y un salvador respondió.**

 **Un Greninja, acompañado por un Staraptor y un Heatmor, llegó para poner fin a la guerra civil. Era único en apariencia y poder, diferente a todos los de su especie.**

 **Ni siquiera los mejores guerreros y Pokémon de nuestro hogar podían competir contra él y su poderoso Shuriken de Agua. Su poder no tenía rival, pero aun así era amable y compasivo: acababa con los malvados y llevaba justicia a los que sufrían, pero jamás lastimaba a un inocente. Y sin derramar ni una gota más de sangre, las llamas de la guerra se extinguieron en una sola noche.**

 **Con su deber cumplido, el Greninja y sus vasallos se quedaron por un tiempo en la aldea. Ambos dejaron descendencia para asegurar sucesores, antes de partir en otro viaje, con la promesa de regresar si nuestro hogar se volvía a ver amenazado en el futuro.**

 **Esta solo es una de las muchas historias donde este Greninja tuvo parte, pero esas, son historias para otro día…***

El muchacho sonrió mientras cerraba el pergamino y volvía a ponerlo en su lugar, asegurándose de no olvidar ninguna de las medidas de seguridad. Se puso de pie, quitándose el polvo de su uniforme de ninja azul, ajustándose la capucha y metía la copia que hizo en el bolsillo de su pecho.

\- ¿Otra vez leyendo la historia del Héroe Greninja, Sanpei?

Sanpei se quedó congelado, dándose la vuelta para toparse con el mayor de sus dos hermanos apoyado en la entrada, y sonriéndole.

\- Ippei. – Sanpei tragó en seco, mientras Ippei se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su hermano pequeño.

\- Sí recuerdas que no deberías estar aquí, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ya lo sé. – Sanpei se inclinó respetuosamente. – Mis disculpas.

\- No te preocupes, a tu edad yo hacía cosas peores. – Ippei se rio, cerrando sus ojos. – Creo que el jefe todavía no me ha perdonado por esa ocasión que pintarrajee su estatua personal hace tantos años…

Sanpei también tuvo que esforzarse para contenerse su propia risa, recordando ese incidente. Luego miró a donde estaba el pergamino que acababa de cerrar.

\- Tú realmente no crees que esas historias sean solo cuentos de hadas, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Sanpei con algo de preocupación.

\- Claro que no. – respondió Ippei. – Si quieres una opinión escéptica, pregúntale a Nihei. Él es al único que no le interesan.

\- Claro. – Sanpei suspiró, y otra sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. Ippei cruzó los brazos, adoptando una expresión seria.

\- Deberías irte preparando. Hoy es tu gran día, después de todo.

\- Sí. - Sanpei asintió, echando un vistazo otra vez al pergamino. – Solo quería leer la leyenda una última vez antes de partir.

\- Te lo dejaré pasar, no te preocupes. – Ippei puso la mano en el hombro de su hermano pequeño –Asegúrate de estar listo para cuando el sol se ponga.

\- Lo haré. – Sanpei volvió a inclinarse respetuosamente. – Nos veremos luego, hermano.

Ippei le respondió de igual forma, y Sanpei salió de la cueva, dirigiéndose al camino que llevaba hacia la plaza principal de la Aldea Ninja.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Sanpei no pasó mucho tiempo en la plaza de la aldea antes de seguir adelante, acercándose a la puerta que llevaba hacia el mundo exterior. Solo a los ninjas entrenados se les permitía abandonar su hogar, para cumplir misiones o simplemente viajar, y hoy por fin sería el día que completaría su entrenamiento y podría partir por su cuenta.

Sentado en el borde de un río muy familiar, rodeado de árboles de bayas Pecha, Sanpei observó su nueva Pokébola, sosteniéndola en la palma de su mano. Los ninjas eran personas silenciosas y preferían no mezclarse con la población de Kalos más de lo necesario, pero este dispositivo era una de las pocas comodidades que se permitían, pues las ocupaban para con eso tener custodia de cualquier Pokémon después de cumplir los quince años, luego de criarlos como Pokémon salvajes y ponerlos en el camino para hacerse entrenadores Pokémon. Sanpei era uno de ellos, habiendo crecido con su Froakie desde que tenía siete años. Con un profundo respiro, la lanzó al aire.

\- ¡Froakie, sal!

Su Froakie se materializó dando un giro en el aire y aterrizó en postura de tres extremidades, mirando fijamente a Sanpei. El muchacho cruzó los brazos y apuntó a tres muñecos de entrenamiento colocados a unos metros de donde estaban.

\- ¡Dispara Burbujas contra esos objetivos! – gritó Sanpei.

Froakie saltó alto, y sacándose algo de la espuma alrededor de su cuello arrojó tres proyectiles con un movimiento rápido. Dio en el blanco en cada uno de ellos. Sanpei y Froakie intercambiaron sonrisas de triunfo.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Sanpei, volteándose hacia el río, y poniendo sus manos en posición. – Ahora, vamos a practicar correr sobre el agua.

Froakie asintió, y los dos saltaron hacia el río, moviendo sus pies tan rápido en la superficie que no se hundían. El par continuó su entrenamiento después de eso, practicando todos sus trucos ninja sin pensar en nada más por el momento.

Después de una hora de duro entrenamiento, Sanpei y Froakie ahora se encontraban de pie frente al río, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras lo hacían, Froakie le mandó una mirada a su entrenador. Ambos sabían perfectamente para qué. Sanpei tomó un profundo respiro, alzando sus puños.

\- Muy bien. Vamos a intentarlo.

Froakie asintió, y los dos se pusieron frente a frente, manteniendo la mirada. Sanpei recordó todo lo que había leído, cerrando los ojos mientras Froakie hacía lo mismo.

 _\- "Greninja. Diferente de todos los demás. Su poder no tiene rival, pero es amable y compasivo. Acaba con los malvados y lleva justicia a los que sufren, pero jamás lastima a un inocente."_

Los dos se enfocaron en esas líneas claves, tratando de hacer que sus mentes se volvieran una sola. Ambos levantaron el brazo al mismo tiempo, y abrieron los ojos al unísono.

\- ¡Froakie, ve! – gritó Sanpei.

No hubo cambio. Froakie seguía siendo un Froakie. Sanpei suspiró: esta vez, estaba seguro de haber seguido al pie de la letra las palabras del pergamino. Y si no era suficiente, entonces…

\- Tal vez deberíamos darnos por vencidos. – dijo Sanpei, frotándose la frente.

Froakie se sentó cerca de él, sacudiendo la cabeza y alzando los puños. Sanpei se rio por un momento, y se dejó caer en la hierba, mirando hacia el cielo. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos, inmerso en sus pensamientos…

\- ¡Sanpei!

Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos por ese grito repentino. Sanpei se puso de pie para ver cómo se aproximaba un chico muy familiar, un poco más joven que él pero de la misma estatura, con un traje de ninja azul oscuro, saludándolo, y con su propio Froakie a su lado. Sanpei sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eres tú, Satoshi. ¿Ya terminó la lección de la mañana?

\- ¡Sí! Hatake-sensei sigue siendo el patán de siempre, pero ya lo puse en su lugar. – respondió Satoshi, bajándose la capucha y dejando que su cabello alborotado ondeara en el viento, sentándose junto a Sanpei y dándole un ligero coscorrón en la cabeza. Sanpei se rio, dándole un codazo como respuesta.

\- Deberías más respetar a tus mayores, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, sí. – respondió Satoshi enfurruñado. – Me lo has dicho un millón de veces, chico loco por la historia ninja.

\- Esa es nuestra herencia, Satoshi: no seríamos nada sin ella. Y como somos uno de los últimos clanes ninja, tenemos que mantenerla.

\- A veces eres un aguafiestas. – Satoshi bostezó, mirando hacia el agua. – Quieres llegar a ser jefe de la aldea, ¿no? Solo necesitas ser el más fuerte para lograrlo. No hay que ser un cerebrito.

\- No se trata solo de la fuerza. – La mirada de Sanpei se desvió hacia los dos Froakies, que habían empezado a tener un pequeño combate de práctica entre ellos. – Hay que ser sabio, justo, ingenioso… y lo más importante, saber ser un buen líder para los demás. Y yo no tengo la habilidad ni la fuerza para hacer eso.

Satoshi observó a los dos Pokémon también, enfurruñándose de ver que el Froakie de Sanpei claramente llevaba la ventaja.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿otra vez trataste de ver si tu Froakie podía convertirse en el siguiente Héroe Greninja? – No era una pregunta en realidad. Sanpei apretó los puños, y luego suspiró y asintió.

\- Necesitaré el poder si quiero llegar a ser el jefe. – dijo mirando sus manos. – Ippei lo tiene, y Nihei posee las habilidades. Yo… la verdad no estoy seguro.

\- Oh, vamos. – Satoshi le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – Si pones tu mente en ello, seguro que tendrás éxito. ¡De veras!

Sanpei no dijo nada. El único ruido que se oía alrededor de ellos venía de los dos Froakies en su combate de entrenamiento. Satoshi frunció el cejo por un momento, antes de ponerse de pie y voltearse hacia el otro lado.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, tal vez yo tenga que volverme jefe de la aldea. – le dijo con un tono algo burlón y encogiéndose de hombros. Sanpei arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Tú? Si no eres capaz de hacer planes para salvar tu vida, y lo sabes.

\- ¿Y a quién le importa eso? – La sonrisa de Satoshi se volvió más amplia, mientras se señalaba con ambos pulgares. – Ni siquiera los adultos pueden competir con mi técnica de Clones de Sombra. ¡Puedes apostarlo, me convertiré en el líder más fuerte que haya tenido esta aldea!

Sanpei volvió a reírse, y rápidamente Satoshi se le unió. Había sido huérfano durante la mayor parte de su vida desde que había muerto su madre, pero Satoshi siempre había sido muy bueno para levantarle los ánimos a la gente. Y ese no era su único talento: su técnica de Clones de Sombra en verdad era impresionante, como una versión muy elaborada de un Doble Equipo más que un simple truco ninja.

\- Mi punto es, tú eres francamente un mejor ninja que yo. – continuó Satoshi, cruzando los brazos. – Si yo tengo una oportunidad de llegar a ser jefe, tú tienes veinte veces más posibilidades de lograrlo que yo.

\- No soy alguien digno de leyendas. – Sanpei pasó un dedo por el suelo. Satoshi volvió a suspirar y se agarró la frente.

\- A veces eres imposible.

Sanpei hubiera replicado a eso, de no ser porque en ese momento algo más atrajo su atención. Se puso de pie rápidamente, y su Froakie también interrumpió el entrenamiento al mismo tiempo. Satoshi también se puso serio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Intrusos. – Sanpei puso sus ojos en rendijas. – Alguien se metió en nuestra aldea.

Salió corriendo hacia la entrada, con su Froakie siguiéndolo. Satoshi y su propio Froakie también fueron tras ellos.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

La Aldea Ninja había logrado mantener su existencia oculta de Kalos gracias a la escarpada cordillera montañosa y el vibrante y espeso bosque que la rodeaban. Solo gente que la estuviera buscando específicamente podría haberla encontrado. Y siendo ese el caso, la gente que acababa de atravesar por el paso montañoso con explosivos tenía que estar muy consciente de lo que hacía y a dónde iba.

Desde lo alto de un árbol cercano, Sanpei y Satoshi miraron hacia abajo, con sus Froakies gemelos listos para actuar si era necesario. Debajo de ellos, exactamente veinticinco individuos estaban de pie en cinco filas perfectas, todos con armaduras blancas, observando sus alrededores.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos raros? – dijo Satoshi, frunciendo el cejo y cruzando los brazos.

\- Llevan protecciones, y parece que esperan órdenes. – Sanpei agudizó la mirada, moviendo su mano libre hacia su bolsa de kunais. – Seguramente son soldados.

\- ¿Será que la milicia de Kalos quiere desplazarnos o algo así? – Satoshi ladeó la cabeza.

\- Es difícil saberlo. Por ahora, sigamos vigilando.

Otro soldado con armadura similar entró a los terrenos de la aldea, destacando del resto de sus subordinados por su imponente físico y presencia. Se puso frente a las filas, mirando a cada uno de los soldados a través de su visor.

\- Peones. – les dijo. – Ya todos saben cuál es nuestra misión. Síganme y no hagan nada que no se les ordene primero.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – respondieron todos los soldados al unísono.

Una buena parte de los "peones" se fueron con su comandante, mientras que cinco de ellos se quedaron atrás para vigilar la salida. Satoshi frunció el cejo, y se volteó hacia Sanpei.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – le preguntó. El ninja mayor se frotó el mentón, estudiando el perímetro y a los soldados.

\- Deberíamos incapacitar a los que se quedaron atrás para interrogarlos. – Dicho esto apretó el agarre en la rama, y entrecerró los ojos. – Pero no me agrada la idea de dejar a los otros andando libres hacia la aldea.

\- Entonces ya sabes cuál es la mejor solución. – sonrió Satoshi, señalándose a sí mismo. Sanpei sacudió la cabeza, levantando la mano.

\- No, ya sabes que eso es peligroso…

\- ¡Peligroso es mi segundo nombre!

Satoshi saltó fuera del árbol junto con su Froakie, a toda prisa hacia los peones. Sanpei masculló algo entre dientes, y entonces él y su Pokémon fueron tras ellos. Ninguno de los peones se dio cuenta de la conmoción, todos mantenían la guardia alta y tenían sus Pokébolas listas.

\- ¡Hey, perdedores!

Todos los peones se voltearon hacia donde sonó el grito, y al mirar arriba, se encontraron con Satoshi parado en la copa de un árbol, haciéndoles una trompetilla en gesto de burla.

\- ¡Sí, idiotas, es con ustedes! – Saltó hacia el suelo y les apuntó con el dedo, todavía sonriendo. – ¿Creen que pueden venir aquí y hacer lo que les da la gana? ¡No tienen idea de con quién se están metiendo, tarados!

Los peones fruncieron el cejo y arrojaron sus Pokébolas, haciendo aparecer una docena de Mightyenas a su alrededor. Tres de ellos se lanzaron contra Satoshi para morderlo, pero en cuanto lo tocaron, desapareció en un ***PUF*** de humo. Los Mightyenas y los peones se dieron la vuelta, totalmente confusos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde se fue?

\- ¡Allá está! – Otro de los peones apuntó a la izquierda, y ahí estaba Satoshi saludándolos alegremente con la mano. Otros dos Mightyenas trataron de morderlo, solo para volver a desaparecer.

\- ¡No, está allá! – Otro más apuntó hacia la derecha, donde Satoshi estaba haciéndoles gestos obscenos. Cuatro Mightyenas lanzaron Bolas de Sombra contra él, pero ninguna dio en el blanco.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer? Qué aburrido. – Satoshi estaba apoyado contra un árbol, bostezando. Un Mightyena se lanzó a tratar de arrancarle la cabeza, pero el chico volvió a desaparecer. El peón en el centro gruñó, y miró hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Ya deja de estar jugando! ¡Muéstrate de una vez!

\- Vamos, no nos precipitemos. – Satoshi salió de detrás de un árbol, levantando las manos y todavía riéndose. – Aquí estoy, ¿ya estás feliz?

\- ¡Mightyena, usa…!

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. – Ese consejo vino acompañado de un objeto afilado apuntando a su garganta, y lo hizo detenerse.

Por la esquina del ojo, el peón pudo ver a otro chico de ropas azules, amenazándolo con un kunai, con dos Froakies listos para atacarlo con Hidropulso, y todos sus demás compañeros y los Mightyenas inconscientes, atrapados con espuma de burbujas, o ambas cosas. Tragando en seco, alzó los brazos.

\- ¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?

\- Ninjas de la aldea que ustedes quieren invadir. – Sanpei presionó más con su kunai. – Queremos información, y tú… vas a dárnoslas.

El peón primero pensó en tratar de agarrar al chico y ponerlo contra el suelo, pero cuando este apretó con más fuerza, rápidamente cambió de tonada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? – El peón miró hacia el otro lado, tratando de calmarse.

\- ¿Por qué atacan nuestra aldea? ¿Cuál es su misión?

\- N-no sabemos mucho. Nos dijeron que veníamos a robar unos huevos, y…

\- ¿Huevos? – Satoshi se puso pálido, volteándose hacia la aldea.

Sanpei abrió los ojos de golpe, casi soltando al sujeto antes de volver a apretar su agarre. Hoy era también el día que los aprendices ninja en entrenamiento recibirían su primer Pokémon, uno que para ellos era realmente muy preciado.

\- Los descendientes del Héroe Greninja... – Apretó con más fuerza su kunai, mirando fijamente al soldado. – Por tu bien, más te vale que nos hayas dicho la verdad.

Extendiendo sus dedos, se los hundió al peón en la garganta; este tosió un momento y un segundo después se desplomó inconsciente. Mirándolo por última vez, Sanpei se acercó a Satoshi.

\- Tenemos una mala situación. – Satoshi se rascó la cabeza. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? – Sanpei frunció el cejo. – Tenemos que detenerlos.

\- Nos superan en número, ni siquiera con mis clones podemos con todos. – Satoshi adoptó el mismo gesto, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- Eso no nos detendrá. – Sanpei saltó sobre una rama de árbol, dándole la espalda a su amigo. – Envía a uno de tus clones a la aldea para avisarles. Nosotros trataremos de detener a los soldados restantes.

\- Bueno, eso sí puedo hacerlo. – Satoshi le dio un pulgar arriba.

En un estallido de humo, otro Satoshi apareció y corrió hacia adelante, mientras el original saltaba hacia la rama junto a Sanpei, y con ello, los dos jóvenes ninjas salieron tras el rastro de los soldados. De hecho, se fueron con tanta prisa que ninguno de los dos notó al hombre que acababa de emerger desde la salida viendo a los peones derrotados a su alrededor.

\- Puaj. ¿Y esto es lo mejor que tiene para ofrecer Cipher? – El hombre sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos. Qué suerte de que me tienen en su equipo.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

\- Comandante Exol, ¿falta mucho para llegar? – preguntó un peón, mirando de lado a lado mientras se aproximaba a su líder.

\- Según nuestra información, no falta mucho. – Exol miró al peón a través de su visor. – ¿Por qué? ¿Estás asustado?

El subordinado volteó hacia otro lado, tragando en seco y sudando.

\- N-no realmente. – El peón tuvo un respingo, mirando los árboles a su alrededor. – Es solo que, este bosque es un poco escalofriante.

\- Eso es bueno. – Exol pisoteó poniéndose delante de él. – El miedo ayuda a tener precaución. Es la mejor forma de evitar una emboscada.

\- ¿En serio? Viejo, debes ser pésimo en tu trabajo entonces. – dijo alguien de repente. Exol y sus peones instantáneamente se quedaron congelados, con las Pokébolas listas. No veían a nadie en el suelo.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – exigió saber Exol, frunciendo el cejo. Satoshi salió de detrás de un árbol frente a ellos.

\- Solo el pequeño y viejo yo.

\- Y yo. – También salió de un arbusto a su lado izquierdo.

\- ¡No se olviden de mí! – También de detrás de una roca a la derecha.

\- Yo también estoy aquí. – Esta vez saltando desde la rama de un árbol.

Otros ocho Satoshis aparecieron, y de pronto los miembros de Cipher se vieron completamente rodeados por los chicos sonrientes, cada uno con un Froakie a su lado y listos para atacarlos. Exol los observó y lanzó su Pokébola al aire.

\- ¡SD0015, ve!

Un Mawile con los ojos muertos aterrizó en el suelo, mirando a todos los Satoshis. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del joven ninja, sentía algo MUY MALO con esa cosa. Pero sacudió la cabeza y trató de ignorarlo, mirando de vuelta a Exol.

\- Tsk, ¿crees que esa cosa puede vencerme? – Forzó una sonrisa y apuntó con su palma. – ¡Froakie, Hidropulso!

\- ¡SD0015, ataca! – sonrió Exol.

Una onda de choque invisible golpeó a Satoshi y a su Froakie, dispersando los clones y enviando a los originales al suelo. Tanto el ninja como su Pokémon se agarraron el pecho de dolor, mirando con ojos de pistola al Mawile. ¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese? Trató de levantarse de nuevo, solo para ver cómo varios Mightyenas y el Mawile empezaban a rodearlo, y le estaban apuntando. Tragó en seco.

\- Los ataques sorpresas no funcionan con Cipher. – Exol sonrió, acercándose amenazadoramente. – ¿Qué esperabas hacer?

\- Que ustedes bajaran su guardia, bola de idiotas. – sonrió también Satoshi.

Antes de que Exol o los peones pudieran preguntar a qué se referían, varios de ellos y sus Pokémon, incluyendo al Mawile, fueron derribados por las burbujas. Exol y los otros peones se dieron la vuelta para ver a Sanpei y a su propio Froakie uniéndose a ellos, con el kunai y el Hidropulso listos.

\- Ya sabemos cuál es su plan. – Sanpei dio un paso al frente, poniéndose firme. – No vamos a dejarlos que se roben nuestros huevos de Froakie.

Exol miró a los dos ninjas. No sabía qué esperar, y después de como resultó la misión en Unova, era mejor no utilizar más de lo necesario a SD0015. Eso solo lo dejaba con una opción. Intercambiando una mirada con dos peones, el Comandante de Cipher volteó de nuevo hacia Sanpei.

\- Eso está por verse. – se rio malignamente. – Pantalla de Humo.

Un peón lanzó su Pokébola, y un Houndoom se materializó, envolviendo toda el área con una espesa cortina de humo, y con un asqueroso olor a quemado. Lo único que oyeron fueron los pasos de los soldados huyendo, y Sanpei tuvo que cubrirse la cara, tratando de ver mientras tosía.

\- ¡Maldición!

\- ¡Iré tras ellos! – Satoshi se cubrió la boca y trató de correr entre el humo, seguido por su Froakie.

\- ¡Espera! – Sanpei trató de seguirlo, pero de repente se tropezó. Al ponerse de pie de nuevo, el humo empezó a aclararse y vio al responsable: un peón de Cipher le había metido la pierna.

\- Lo siento, el Comandante Exol me dijo que me encargara de ti. – El peón se rascó en el cuello, desviando la mirada.

\- Que así sea. – Sanpei agarró de nuevo su kunai. El peón levantó los brazos.

\- Mira, esto no tiene que terminar con una pelea. ¿Por qué no mejor te rindes?

\- Vienen a nuestra aldea, deciden robarse a nuestros Froakies sagrados, ¿y esperan que nos quedemos sin hacer nada? – Sanpei apuntó con su kunai mientras Froakie preparaba sus burbujas. – ¡No nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente!

\- Muy bien. – El peón suspiró, agarrando dos Pokébolas. – ¡Sir Thorn, Selvaggia, encárguense de él!

Un Servine con una cicatriz y una Mandibuzz hembra aparecieron a ambos lados del peón, antes de lanzarse contra Sanpei y Froakie. Sanpei bloqueó una Hoja Afilada con su kunai, y empujó a Sir Thorn hacia atrás. Al ver hacia arriba, vio a Selvaggia volando en círculos sobre ellos, con las garras listas. Sanpei apuntó hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Atrápala! – Froakie lanzó burbujas, pegándose en el ala derecha de Selvaggia hasta cubrirla por completo y obligándola a aterrizar, pero todavía podía usar sus garras. – ¡Hidropulso!

Froakie disparó la esfera de agua, golpeando de lleno a Selvaggia y haciendo que se estrellara contra Sir Thorn en el suelo. Tras unas cuantas burbujas más, los dos Pokémon se quedaron pegados e incapaces de moverse. Froakie se rio un poco a expensa de ellos, mientras Sanpei ponía los ojos en rendijas. Esa batalla fue demasiado fácil. Se dio la vuelta hacia el peón, que estaba contemplando una Pokébola en su mano, pero luego la guardó. Sanpei frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Exactamente qué estás planeando?

\- Absolutamente nada. – Volvió a levantar los brazos. – Solo vete.

\- Soy un ninja, no me engañarás con tus trucos. – El chico volvió a tomar postura, y Froakie preparó otro Hidropulso.

\- Aquí no hay ningún truco. No me importa lo que esté haciendo Cipher. – Apretó sus puños y miró hacia el suelo. – Yo solo quería ser famoso, nunca quise convertirme en un criminal.

Sanpei abrió los ojos, esas palabras sonaron realmente extrañas, viniendo de él. Pero rápidamente recuperó su aplomo y volvió a fruncir el cejo, no podía bajar la guardia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Esperas que te cuente mi trágica historia o algo? – El peón se rio con amargura, mirando a sus Pokémon. – Lo único que necesitas saber es que fui demasiado arrogante, pensando que llegar a ser el mejor sería fácil, y ahora soy un maldito criminal. Quienquiera que haya dicho que el camino al infierno estaba plagado de buenas intenciones tenía toda la razón.

Sanpei desvió la mirada, con los puños apretados. Respiró profundo antes de volver a ver al peón, que se sacó el casco y lo tiró al suelo, para mirarlo a los ojos. Parecía un chico normal, quizás solo unos pocos años mayor que él, pero tenía aspecto de haber visto demasiadas cosas en su vida. El ninja cerró los ojos.

\- Froakie… ya sabes qué hacer.

Froakie asintió, y le lanzó su espuma al peón dejándolo pegado al árbol. Este trató de liberarse, pero fue inútil. Sanpei se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, ajustándose su uniforme ninja mientras Froakie se le unía.

\- Voy a dejarte ahí. Solo eres un cobarde.

\- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que me pasó! – gritó el peón, mostrando todos sus dientes.

\- Tal vez no, pero seguro que hubieras tenido mejores alternativas que esto. – Sanpei lo miró con rabia. – Si no las tomaste, el único culpable de eso eres tú.

El peón se puso pálido, y miró hacia abajo. Sanpei mantuvo la mirada solo por un poco más, antes de darse la vuelta y dejar al subordinado de Cipher solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Saltar de árbol en árbol era algo muy natural para Sanpei y Froakie, lo suficiente como para dejar que su mente divagara mientras lo hacía, para su gran disgusto. Aquel chico dijo que quería ser famoso, y cayó en un mal camino. A su vez, él quería ser un buen líder en quien la gente pudiera confiar. ¿Acaso su deseo de ser un héroe lo llevaría por un camino que no le gustaría? ¿Se convertiría en un problema a la larga?

Sanpei negó con la cabeza. No había nada de qué preocuparse: él sabía bien que estaba del lado de la justicia y solo tenía que apegarse a él. Y luego, de repente se detuvo. ¿Qué pasaría si tenía que elegir entre dos tipos diferentes de justicia? ¿Una situación donde ambas opciones fueran buenas, o ambas fueran horribles?

Sanpei tragó en seco, sintiendo el sudor bajando por su rostro. No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Observando sus manos, las cerró en puños. ¿Acaso su decisión era tan débil?

\- ¡Sanpei! – Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido al oír la voz de Satoshi, que venía acercándose a toda prisa.

\- ¿Satoshi? – Sanpei parpadeó, ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Dónde están los soldados de Cipher?

\- Los perdí de vista, lo siento. – suspiró Satoshi, dándose la vuelta. Sanpei parpadeó de nuevo antes de recuperar su aplomo, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de recoger cualquier pista visual u olor que pudiera conseguir.

\- Hm… por allá. – Sanpei señaló hacia el frente.

\- ¿En serio? – Satoshi levantó una ceja. Sanpei tocó el suelo y se puso a analizarlo.

\- Estas hojas fueron movidas, hay pisadas frescas en el suelo, y se puede oler el químico de sus armaduras. No pueden haber ido muy lejos.

\- Como se podría esperar de nuestro futuro jefe. – Satoshi sonrió, dándole un pulgar arriba. Sanpei abrió los ojos, mirando rápidamente hacia abajo mientras esos pensamientos volvían a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Satoshi se rascó la cabeza, confuso. – ¿Sanpei?

Sanpei respiró profundo, se puso de pie de nuevo y forzó una sonrisa.

\- No es nada, no te preocupes. – Miró en la dirección de la aldea junto a su Pokémon. – Sigamos.

Satoshi y su Froakie siguieron adelante, y el menor de los chicos no dejó de mirar a su amigo. Él no era un experto en comportamiento o cosas así, pero conocía a Sanpei lo suficiente para saber cuándo algo lo tenía estresado o le estaba molestando. Y en ese momento no podían permitirse eso.

Estuvo a punto de acercarse a preguntarle de nuevo, hasta que oyó unos pasos acercándose, y sintió algo a punto de atacarlos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Sin pensarlo empujó a Sanpei, cayendo los dos al suelo justo cuando un fluido venenoso pasó por encima de ellos, aterrizando sobre una piedra y empezando a corroerla. Sanpei se quedó congelado, y con los ojos abiertos.

\- ¿Qué rayos…?

\- Qué buenos reflejos, niño. Pensé que con ese ataque sería suficiente para acabar con ustedes.

Detrás de los dos chicos se encontraba un hombre de estatura elevada que portaba la armadura de Cipher, con cabello negro y ojos rojos mirándolos fijamente, sonriendo de manera siniestra y a su lado se encontraba un Gliscor que acababa de aterrizar en el suelo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Sanpei, volviéndose a poner de pie y desafiándolo.

\- Comandante de Cipher, Capriccio. – Cruzó los brazos mientras las garras de su Gliscor brillaban en púrpura. – Y eso es todo lo que necesitan saber.

Sanpei agarró su kunai sin decir ni una palabra. Intercambiando una mirada con Satoshi, encararon desafiantes a Capriccio.

\- ¡Froakie, Doble Equipo!

\- ¡Usemos Hidropulso!

El Froakie de Sanpei se multiplicó por diez, y todos ellos se lanzaron contra Gliscor con el Hidropulso en mano, mientras que el de Satoshi se le unía por el camino. Después de analizar su patrón de ataque, Capriccio se volteó hacia el lado izquierdo.

\- Raticate, sal ahora.

De un arbusto emergió un Raticate de pelaje negro, con sobrepeso y las mejillas hinchadas. La rata se lanzó hacia el frente, dándole un mordisco al Froakie de Satoshi. Los ninjas se llevaron un susto, y el Froakie de Sanpei detuvo su ataque. Capriccio apuntó hacia arriba.

\- Atactrueno. – Cuando el Froakie saltó, el Atactrueno lo siguió, dando en el blanco y haciendo que gritara de dolor, y comenzara a caer.

\- ¡Froakie! – gritó Satoshi, saltando debajo de su Pokémon para atraparlo.

\- Lanzallamas. – dijo Capriccio.

Apenas sí le dio tiempo de ponerse pálido antes de que el Raticate soltara su aliento de fuego y los quemara a él y a su Froakie. Satoshi comenzó a gritar y se puso a rodar por el suelo, mientras Froakie trataba sin mucho éxito de apagar las llamas.

\- ¡Satoshi! – gritó Sanpei, antes de mirar fijamente a su oponente. Capriccio y sus Pokémon se reían de su infortunio. Sanpei apretó los dientes, y apuntó hacia el frente. – ¡Salta y ocúltate, Froakie!"

El Froakie de Sanpei y todos sus clones saltaron entre varias ramas y se ocultaron entre los árboles. Capriccio miró a su alrededor, dándole a Sanpei un lento y sarcástico aplauso.

\- Ingenioso, pero no lo suficiente. – Capriccio se encogió de hombros. – Raticate, usa Provocación.

Raticate alzó sus dedos e hizo el gesto de "ven para acá", forzando a Froakie a salir a la ofensiva sin ninguna de sus copias. Sanpei se tensó, apretando sus puños.

\- ¡Hidropulso!

\- Rayo de Hielo.

La esfera de agua fue superada por el rayo congelador, y Froakie cayó en el suelo como una estatua de hielo. Capriccio bostezó, mirando hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Esperaba algo mejor de un ninja… – Se vio interrumpido cuando alguien lo embistió y lo tiró al suelo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que ahora Sanpei estaba encima de él, apuntándole a la garganta con su kunai. Al superar la sorpresa, su sonrisa volvió. - Impresionante.

\- Regresa a tus Pokémon, ahora. – Sanpei presionó su kunai contra la piel de Capriccio. El Comandante de Cipher sacudió la cabeza.

\- Eso no va a ser necesario. – le dijo.

Sanpei arqueó una ceja, y de repente varias rocas empezaron a lloverle encima, enviándolo a revolcarse por la hierba, y perdiendo su kunai. A pesar del dolor, Sanpei logró ver por encima del hombro a un Ferrothorn levitando hacia ellos y varias Trampas de Rocas alrededor del claro.

\- Trampa de Rocas siempre es una joya. – Capriccio se rio mientras volvía a ponerse de pie, apuntando con la palma a Sanpei. – Ferrothorn, bloquéalo. Raticate, asegúrate que no intente ningún truco.

Ferrothorn flotó encima de Sanpei y hundió sus lianas en el suelo, con Raticate rápidamente uniéndosele. Mientras Sanpei trataba sin éxito de quitar del medio a ese Ferrothorn, Capriccio volvió su atención hacia Satoshi, que todavía seguía con dolor y quemaduras, aunque ya había extinguido las llamas pero su Froakie estaba demasiado cansado.

\- Preferiría no tener que matarlos, especialmente ya que pueden ser una fuente de información valiosa. – Agarró al chico por el pelo, y le sonrió directo a la cara. – ¿Si tuvieras la amabilidad de responderme algunas preguntas?

\- ¡Como si te fuera a decir algo! – Satoshi le gritó desafiante, y le sacó la lengua.

\- Un niño con agallas, ¿eh? Bueno, podemos arreglar eso… – De repente, los ojos de Capriccio casi se salen al ver con más atención la cara de Satoshi. El pelo, los ojos,… y las marcas de nacimiento. – No.

Las manos le temblaron y soltó el agarre, dejándolo caer. Satoshi frunció el cejo mientras se frotaba la cabeza, mirando a Capriccio con confusión. El tipo tenía aspecto de haber visto un fantasma o algo así.

\- Imposible, no puedes… – La mirada de Capriccio se volvió más feroz. – Bomba de Desechos.

Gliscor abrió su garra y empezó a disparar el fluido tóxico, golpeando a Satoshi y a su Froakie de lleno. El chico empezó a gritar de dolor sintiendo como el veneno comenzaba a penetrar en él.

\- ¡Satoshi! – gritó Sanpei, todavía tratando de escapar del agarre de ese Ferrothorn.

\- Échale más.

Gliscor siguió disparando más y más Bombas de Desechos hasta que Satoshi y su Pokémon quedaron totalmente cubiertos por el fluido tóxico, y hasta que pudieron ver que habían dejado de moverse por completo y no salían de ese veneno.

\- Muy bien. – Capriccio suspiró de alivio, antes de recuperar la compostura, y volteándose hacia Sanpei. – Ahora me encargaré de ti.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡No merecía que lo mataras así! – Sanpei miró desafiante a Capriccio.

\- Él nunca debió haber existido. Pero no te preocupes, soy un hombre razonable. Tu muerte será rápida y sin mucho dolor. – Capriccio le devolvió la mirada antes de sonreír de nuevo. Agarró el kunai que se le cayó antes y se lo puso en el pecho. – ¿Tus últimas palabras?

La mirada de Sanpei se tornó sombría, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por Capriccio de ninguna manera. Aunque supiera que era su fin.

\- No van a salirse con la suya.

\- Claro, claro. – Capriccio volvió a sonreír. – Adiós, entonces.

Rápidamente, Capriccio apuñaló a Sanpei directo en el corazón. Los ojos del chico se ensancharon, y un segundo después, se desplomó inmóvil en el suelo. Tomándose unos segundos para mirarlo, Capriccio suspiró de nuevo con alivio, y se fue de allí, con sus tres Pokémon siguiéndolo.

Unos quince segundos después, cuando el Comandante y su equipo ya habían desaparecido, Sanpei abrió lentamente los ojos, y observó el kunai que sobresalía de su pecho. Al agarrarlo, se dio cuenta que había atravesado su copia de la historia del Héroe Greninja. Por lo visto el ser un loco por las leyendas tenía sus ventajas, y hacer una actuación improvisada haría el resto. Sanpei oyó un ruido de algo que se partía, y vio que su Froakie ya estaba libre otra vez, temblando.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Froakie? – Sanpei sintió que le temblaban las piernas, y respiraba con dificultad. Cuando Froakie asintió, miró en la dirección de la aldea. – Vámonos.

Sanpei y Froakie se disponían a moverse, pero se detuvieron frente a la pila de desechos que hizo ese Gliscor. Estaba tan espesa que ni Satoshi ni su Froakie se podían ver debajo de ella, e incluso aunque había visto a Satoshi sobrevivir a los accidentes más extraños, no había manera de que saliera vivo de eso. Conteniendo sus lágrimas y el dolor por su amigo, Sanpei y su compañero se disponían a marcharse.

De repente, escuchó un sonido débil. Sanpei y Froakie se dieron la vuelta, viendo que el fluido venenoso se empezaba a mover. Y una voz… una voz habló entre la pila tóxica.

\- A… ayuda…

Era débil, pero no podía equivocarse. ¡Satoshi seguía vivo! Sanpei rápidamente corrió hacia la pila de desechos, con su Froakie usando Hidropulso para disolver el veneno. Satoshi y su propio Froakie se convulsionaban de dolor, y su piel se tornaba púrpura.

El ninja mayor tragó en seco, observando a su amigo antes de ver el camino que planeaba recorrer antes. Capriccio parecía muy fuerte, no podía dejar que llegara a la aldea. Pero si dejaba a Satoshi como estaba, sin duda que moriría.

Sanpei tragó en seco. ¿El deber con su aldea, o su amigo? Un ninja siempre debería anteponer su deber a todo. En teoría _._ Tomando un profundo respiro, se volteó hacia su Froakie.

\- ¡Usa Pistola de Agua, mantenla lo más que puedas! – le ordenó. Se dio la vuelta hacia Satoshi, colocando su pergamino en el suelo y arrancándole un pedazo.

Froakie saltó sobre una rama de árbol y empezó a lanzar una lluvia de agua encima del cuerpo de Satoshi. Entretanto, Sanpei agarró la camisa de su amigo y la rompió, exponiendo su piel y todas las partes infectadas. Los parches de veneno eran enormes y seguían expandiéndose. Sanpei retrocedió por un momento, antes de recuperar el enfoque, agarrar su pergamino y usarlo para limpiar el cuerpo de su amigo tanto como fuera posible, empezando por el pecho. Satoshi empezó a abrir débilmente los ojos.

\- ¿S-Sanpei...?

\- No hables, estás demasiado débil. – Sanpei mantuvo su atención en lo que hacía, trabajando en los parches más púrpuras que veía.

\- Ya… déjame… – masculló Satoshi con esfuerzo. – Ya estoy… acabado…

\- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! – La mirada de Sanpei se tornó feroz, mientras intentaba quitar el veneno lo más rápido posible. – ¡Te voy a salvar a toda costa!

Siguió adelante, incluso aunque las manos empezaban a dolerle de tanto frotar. Satoshi volvió a caer inconsciente, pero al menos mientras siguiera respirando, Sanpei sabía que todavía podía salvarlo. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, todavía había mucho veneno en el cuerpo de Satoshi, y tenía que tratar el que se metió en su sistema rápido. Sin tiempo ni manera de hacerlo, frunció el cejo, mirando por todo el claro: estaba seguro de que había árboles de bayas Pecha en alguna parte, pero no podía irse y dejar a Satoshi abandonado. Mordiéndose el labio, volvió a frotarlo, esperando lo mejor.

En ese momento, Sanpei sintió que algo le tocaba la pierna, y al darse cuenta vio al Froakie de Satoshi mirándolo fijamente, con su piel amoratada y las piernas temblándole. Apenas podía estar de pie.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Sanpei ladeó la cabeza.

El Froakie arrancó un pedazo del pergamino y empezó a frotarse con él. Sanpei entendió lo que quería decir, y con una sonrisa asintió.

\- Gracias. – Sanpei de inmediato le abrió camino, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el río para ir a recoger todas las bayas Pecha que pudo encontrar.

Hecho esto, volvió con su amigo y le metió las bayas en la boca lentamente, ayudándole a tragárselas antes de volver a frotarlo para quitarle el veneno. Por fin, los parches morados empezaban a desaparecer, cada vez más rápido. Se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio antes de continuar. Sanpei continuó tratando a su amigo hasta que logró limpiarle casi todo el veneno, y para entonces había utilizado casi todo el rollo de pergamino. Satoshi respiraba con dificultad, pero finalmente dejó de convulsionarse y abrió lentamente los ojos otra vez.

\- ¿Satoshi?

\- Hmmm... – Satoshi se frotó la cabeza, y después se enfurruñó. – Eres un idiota. Te dije que no me salvaras.

\- Ah, cállate. ¿Crees que iba a dejarte morir? – Sanpei sonrió, dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Satoshi le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- No, claro que no.

Los dos se rieron de nuevo junto a sus dos Froakies, hasta que Sanpei oyó pasos acercándose hacia ellos. Agarró a Satoshi y se ocultaron tras una roca junto con sus Pokémon, espiando a escondidas. Al poco rato, varios peones de Cipher pasaron por allí corriendo: estaban huyendo del resto de los ninjas que los perseguían.

\- Parece que mi clon hizo bien su trabajo. – sonrió Satoshi. – ¡Nunca subestimen el poder de la Aldea Ninja!

Mientras Sanpei veía a todos los demás aldeanos, agachó la mirada y frunció el cejo. Debería haber ido para ayudarlos, y en vez de eso…

\- ¡Sanpei! ¡Satoshi! ¿Están aquí? – gritaron unas voces familiares. Sanpei asomó la cabeza, y vio a sus dos hermanos mayores aproximándose.

\- ¡Ippei! ¡Nihei! ¡Aquí estamos! – les gritó, saliendo y agitando los brazos.

\- Nos tenían preocupados. – Ippei se quedó viendo a los dos chicos, fijándose en particular en Satoshi por estar herido y con toda la ropa rasgada y deshecha. – ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Nos topamos con uno de esos soldados de "Cipher" no hace mucho, y de repente atacó a Satoshi con varias Bombas de Desechos. – dijo Sanpei con expresión sombría. – Ya me ocupé de la peor parte, pero…

\- Entendido. – Nihei agarró a Satoshi y se lo montó en la espalda a Ippei. – Vamos a llevarlo a la enfermería.

De inmediato, el cuarteto salió a toda prisa de regreso a la Aldea Ninja.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

\- Vaya, ¿esos tipos resultaron no ser una amenaza después de todo? – Satoshi frunció el cejo mientras veía la plaza de la aldea por la ventana. Todavía estaba en la cama de la enfermería, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de vendajes y medicinas. – ¿Solo unos pocos de los aldeanos los hicieron salir corriendo y gritando como niñitas?

\- Aun así, sería mejor no subestimarlos. – Sanpei cruzó los brazos. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Ahora estoy bien. – sonrió Satoshi. – Si puedo ir a vomitar un poco más tarde, creo que me sentiré mejor que nunca.

\- Me alegro. – Sanpei desvió la mirada. – Siento mucho lo que te pasó.

\- Vamos, amigo, no podías saber que nos encontraríamos con un psicópata. – Satoshi movió la mano restándole importante. – No fue tu culpa.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Sanpei movió la cabeza negativamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. – Tengo que ir a prepararme. Nos vemos luego.

\- Nos vemos.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, finalmente dejó salir un largo suspiro. Se reclinó contra ella y se deslizó hacia el suelo, agarrándose la frente, dejando que su tren de pensamiento avanzara, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, y en todo lo que había hecho. Por suerte, una voz familiar vino para ahorrarle esos lamentos en ese preciso instante.

\- Sin duda elegiste un día lleno de eventos para marcharte. – Mirando hacia arriba, Sanpei vio al mayor de sus hermanos acercándose a él.

\- Ippei. – Sanpei no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente. El hermano mayor se sentó a su lado, parecía con ganas de hablar.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó. Sanpei guardó silencio por unos segundos. Solo después de otra larga exhalación fue que volvió a mirar a la cara a su hermano.

\- ¿Hice lo correcto? – dijo finalmente, apretando los puños. – Me refiero a que elegí salvar a Satoshi en vez de ayudar a la aldea.

\- ¿Por qué crees que eso no sería lo correcto? – Ippei tomó una expresión severa.

\- El jefe de la aldea no le hubiera dado prioridad a una sola persona por encima del resto de la aldea. Tú no hubieras hecho eso, ¿verdad? – le dijo finalmente. Ippei se quedó mirándolo, y asintió.

\- Sí, en eso tienes razón. – le respondió. Sanpei se mordió el labio. Ya lo sabía, sabía lo que eso significaba. – Pero si mal no recuerdo, tú no eres el jefe de la aldea. Solo eres un joven ninja que trataba de hacer lo correcto. Y lo hiciste.

Sanpei abrió los ojos, y de nuevo volteó a ver a su hermano mayor.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender y mejorar tus cualidades de liderazgo. E incluso si llegas a ser el jefe, nadie dice que tengas que actuar exactamente igual que yo.

\- No quiero condenar a la aldea. – Sanpei frunció el cejo, mirando sus puños. – Quiero ser un buen ejemplo.

Ippei giró la cabeza hacia la ventana abierta, y se enfocó en la suave brisa que entraba por ella.

\- Dime algo, ¿tú crees que el Héroe Greninja salvó nuestra aldea porque quería ser recordado? – le preguntó, sonriéndole.

\- ¡Absolutamente no! – Sanpei lo miró desafiante. – Él salvó nuestra aldea porque era lo correcto…

\- Exactamente. – asintió Ippei. – Los héroes no viven porque quieran ser recordados por los demás. Es la forma en cómo viven la que los convierte en héroes dignos de ser recordados. Quizás todavía no estés listo, pero sé que algún día llegarás a ser un gran jefe. – Le frotó la cabeza a su hermano pequeño. – Y espero estar ahí para verlo.

\- Gracias. – Sanpei se rascó la nuca, sonriendo y sonrojándose.

\- De nada. – Ippei le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano pequeño. – Ahora ve a prepararte. Sigue siendo tu gran día.

\- Claro. – Con su entusiasmo renovado, Sanpei se puso de pie y se fue. Ippei se quedó allí observando, y sonriendo con orgullo. Su hermanito estaba creciendo.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

El sol ya se estaba poniendo, y Sanpei ahora se encontraba enfrente de todos los ninjas de la aldea, desde los ancianos retirados hasta los aprendices, todos los cuales habían venido a darle ánimos y a desearle suerte en su viaje. Apenas podía contener el impulso de voltear a otra parte para ocultar su sonrojo, al igual que su Froakie.

\- Muy bien, eso es todo. – dijo Ippei cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente a su hermano. – ¿Estás listo?

Sanpei tomó aplomo, y asintió al unísono con su Froakie.

\- Solo para que quede claro, lo diremos una última vez. – salió al paso el jefe de la aldea. – Tu viaje será largo y difícil, y tendrás que enfrentarte a muchas pruebas por el camino.

\- Soy consciente de ello.

\- ¿Todavía quieres continuar?

\- Sí. – dijo firmemente el muchacho. El jefe sonrió y se frotó su barba de chivo.

\- Entonces la mejor de las suertes, Sanpei. Esperaremos tu triunfal regreso.

Sanpei lo miró fijamente, y después a Ippei, Nihei y finalmente a Satoshi, todos viéndolo con miradas de ánimo mientras sus Pokémon se despedían con las manos. Sanpei les devolvió el gesto, se ajustó su mochila, y con eso, él y Froakie se dieron la vuelta, hacia la roca falsa que ocultaba la aldea de Kalos.

\- Gracias. – les dijo, mirando a los ojos de sus hermanos y los de Satoshi por última vez. La roca se cerró detrás de él, y Satoshi dejó salir un suspiro.

\- Ah, cielos, los días serán muy aburridos sin él por aquí. – dijo mirando la roca enfurruñado.

\- Quizás. – Ippei puso los brazos en jarras. – Pero si necesitas algo que hacer en tu tiempo libre, puedes contarme algunas de las cosas más notables que haya hecho Sanpei.

\- ¿Y eso para qué? – Satoshi ladeó la cabeza.

\- Creo que es un buen momento para que empieces a listarlas. Nunca se sabe. – Ippei se rio, girándose hacia Satoshi, que simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Je, de acuerdo.

Ippei y Satoshi se rieron juntos, y volvieron a la aldea con los demás. Estaban listos para escribir el primer capítulo de la saga heroica de Sanpei.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, lejos de allí…**_

Capriccio siguió resonando los dedos en su escritorio mientras veía la estática de la pantalla, con su mano libre apretada en puño. Después de varios segundos agonizantes, la figura de Nascour iluminó el monitor, mirándolo de frente.

\- Comandante Capriccio. Estábamos esperando tu reporte. – dijo cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Presumo que la misión en Kalos ya terminó?

\- Así es. – Capriccio asintió.

\- ¿Y los resultados? – La mirada de Nascour se tornó aguda. Capriccio cerró los ojos, suspirando y frotándose la frente. Después, finalmente sonrió.

\- Fue un éxito, por supuesto. – Sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo, mostrándolo frente a la pantalla. Mientras los peones mantenían a esos ninjas ocupados, mi unidad se infiltró en la aldea para tomar fotografías de los pergaminos que necesitábamos. Toda la información que hay sobre el Fenómeno Lazo ya es nuestra. – Guardó el pendrive, cruzando los dedos formando como una pirámide. – No alcanzamos a robar los huevos de Froakie, pero esto debería ser suficiente. Ya les envié una copia a Lovrina y a Ein.

Nascour lo miró por un rato más, hasta que una muy rara sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

\- Un trabajo sorprendente, estoy impresionado. – dijo, y luego cerró los ojos. – Creo que ya te ganaste un ascenso a Administrador.

\- Je, gracias. – La sonrisa de Capriccio se volvió más amplia. – Entonces, ¿tienen alguna otra misión que pueda requerir de mis talentos?

\- De hecho sí. – Los ojos rojos de Nascour miraron a través de Capriccio. – ¿Estás familiarizado con la región de Alola?

\- Claro, fue allí donde me consiguieron ese Raticate que me dieron. – Capriccio arqueó una ceja. - ¿Qué hay con ella?

\- Estamos preparando una operación muy importante allá. Tus habilidades de planeación serían invaluables, particularmente para conseguir más información del área. Un equipo de reconocimiento que enviamos antes fue vencido por un tal "Kahuna Guzma", y quisiera estar seguro de que no sufriremos por el fracaso de esa misión.

\- Estoy dentro. – Capriccio se inclinó sobre su silla, tomando un profundo respiro mientras volvía a sonreír. – Solo denme la información que tengan y comenzaré de inmediato a reunir la data para una operación a gran escala.

\- Así será. No nos decepciones.

Nascour cerró la comunicación, y Capriccio se rio entre dientes. Por fin lo habían ascendido a Administrador, la posición que se merecía, por otro plan a prueba de fallas. Y encima de eso, disfrutaría de unas vacaciones pagadas en Alola, esa región tan patética que ni siquiera tenía su propia liga. Ese día no podía ser mejor.

La única nota mala era haber recordado ese instante durante la misión. Específicamente, la cara de aquel niño. Ojos rojizos, pelo oscuro, marcas de nacimiento en forma de Z… era inconfundible. Él tenía que ser uno de ellos.

Capriccio se frotó la frente, frunciendo el cejo. Lo había enterrado debajo de varios metros de Bombas de Desechos, no había manera de que pudiera seguir vivo. Y con él, otra parte de ese linaje se había ido para siempre. No podía haber nadie más. No DEBÍA haber nadie más.

Y aunque lo hubiera, Capriccio de los Siete Hermanos se aseguraría de corregir eso.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Primer vistazo a la aldea ninja de Kalos. Sanpei fue uno de mis personajes favoritos durante la saga X&Y, así que es genial verlo aquí también. Y ya con esto queda comprobado que la región Kalos no se salvó de la visita de quienquiera que sea el padre de Ash. Satoshi me pareció un personaje interesante, más que ser otro "clon de Ash", me pareció divertido que lo hicieran como una clara fusión del Ash de la primera temporada con Naruto Uzumaki. Como trivia, creo que esto responde a una interrogante interesante que hizo alguien hace tiempo respecto a si Ash podría utilizar Doble Equipo para "atender" a todo su harem al mismo tiempo, jejeje. Por Arceus, no saben cómo me alivió que no lo mataran, me dio un buen susto ahí.

Y continúa además la subtrama de Cipher. Sin duda habrán reconocido a ese peón que peleó contra Sanpei. Esperemos que las palabras que le dijo le hagan efecto y le ayuden a rectificar el camino. Los de Cipher están interesados en el Fenómeno Lazo, pero no creo que puedan hacer uso de él, no con sus métodos para crear Pokémon Sombríos. Además, es una en un millón la probabilidad de tener esa habilidad (incluyendo al de Ash).

Pero lo más importante, aquí tenemos revelado a otro de los siete hermanos, específicamente el de la C. En serio, si esa fue la reacción de Capriccio ante un posible sobrino suyo, ya podemos imaginarnos como serán los otros. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si alguno de los que quedan se encuentran trabajando en alguno de los otros equipos criminales. Por lo menos, esto nos reduce a cuatro los candidatos para el posible padre de Ash y los otros: descartando a Felgrand, Capriccio y al de la E, eso nos deja a los hermanos A, B, D y G. ¿Cuál podrá ser?

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico** y **sonicmanuel.** Otra vez, discúlpenme por no esperar a los demás, pero mejor así para estar al día antes de que posteen el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal o algún extra (suelen llegar cuando menos me lo espero). Mañana el interludio de Erika, para un vistazo a las secuelas de su batalla de gimnasio contra Ash. Nos vemos.


	25. Interludio de Erika

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Erika**

 **Escrito por Shadow Ninja Koopa, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Shadow Ninja Koopa.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Después de su batalla con Ash Ketchum, todo lo que Erika quería era un poco de paz y tranquilidad y que las cosas se calmaran. Desafortunadamente, ya se corrió la voz de que su gimnasio está abierto de nuevo a retadores masculinos. ¿No puede una chica descansar un poco?

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Celadon…**_

\- ¡Wurmple ya no puede pelear, Oddish es el ganador!

\- Tch... Estúpido Wurmple. – Un chico de pelo púrpura retornó a su Pokémon con forma de oruga roja a su Pokébola. La arrogancia brillaba en sus ojos azules-púrpuras mientras miraba a su oponente, la hermosa líder del gimnasio Celadon, Erika.

\- Tengo que admitir que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien trató de retarme con un Pokémon tipo Insecto sin evolucionar. – dijo Erika, mientras su Oddish movía las hojas hacia adelante y hacia atrás con emoción. – ¿En serio esperabas que fuera una oponente tan sencilla?

No le pareció divertido que el entrenador que estuviera frente a ella la subestimara por un margen tan grande. De hecho, era bastante insultante.

\- Solo te estaba probando. – dijo con arrogancia, tratando de sonar cool. Pero para las chicas que observaban, solo se veía como un idiota extremadamente presumido. – Ahora sí dejaremos de jugar. ¡Ekans, ve! – Apareciendo frente a él, el Pokémon serpiente se estiró, mirando con desafío a la planta que tenía enfrente. – Esto será pan comido.

\- Si estás tan seguro… – Erika solo sacudió la cabeza, un poco decepcionada de la falta de habilidad que exhibía su oponente. – ¡Oddish, Hojas Navaja!

…

Erika exhaló un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en la enorme almohada rosada que preparó de antemano. Le alegró que las entrenadoras de su gimnasio le recomendaran que se consiguiera una en caso de que le diera un ataque de narcolepsia, o sus músculos se debilitaran y no pudiera moverse. Junto a ella, su Oddish se frotaba cariñosamente, con una expresión de alegría y orgullo por haber derrotado a su oponente sin necesitar apoyo.

Mientras Erika le acariciaba sus hojas a la pequeña criatura, miró fijamente hacia las puertas del gimnasio, mientras su oponente se iba en un arranque de rabia, furioso y humillado por haber perdido su primera batalla de gimnasio. Dejó salir otro suspiro mientras pensaba en su nuevo predicamento.

Desde que permitió que Ash Ketchum la desafiara, y tras su victoria, la noticia de que las puertas de su gimnasio volvían estar abiertas a retadores masculinos se corrió en cuestión de horas. Y terminaron saliendo de cada gruta oculta (si era así como decía aquel refrán unovano). Desde los más groseros y arrogantes…

 _\- Así que reabriste el gimnasio. – Un tipo de pelo castaño con un extraño casco verde que se curvaba hacia arriba y hacia atrás. A su lado se encontraba de pie un Servine, con una mirada de total arrogancia en su rostro. – No tendrás oportunidad contra las estrategias de alguien como yo. ¡Prepárate a enfrentar, no solo a un hijo del sol, sino a un descendiente de un señor de la guerra de Ransei!_

Hasta los más bizarros.

 _\- ¡Whammu! – gritó un hombre enorme y musculoso mientras posaba, causando que varias de las chicas dieran un paso atrás, sorprendidas. – Me disculpo si les causo algo de miedo. He estado esperando por esta batalla hace algún tiempo, y me dejé llevar por la emoción. Ahora, demuéstrame el poder de la Princesa Amante de la Naturaleza de Kanto._

De los muchos oponentes que había enfrentado en la última semana, esos dos fueron de los pocos que pudieron darle un desafío en toda la regla. Algunos de los más crasos entre los retadores creyeron que su decisión de restringir la entrada de hombres al gimnasio la había vuelto débil. Si no fuera por el hecho de que la Liga todavía la estaba vigilando de cerca desde que levantó la restricción, sin duda estaría afuera apuntándoles con su arco a esos idiotas para que se tragaran sus palabras y no se atrevieran a volver.

Desafortunadamente, hacer eso solo causaría que más personas creyeran que ella odiaba a los hombres. Eso no era cierto. Claro, sin duda que no le agradaban los pervertidos o los que menospreciaban a las mujeres, ¿pero odiar a todos los hombres en general? ¿Por qué odiarlos a todos, si solo eran unos pocos los que causaban problemas? Le tenía un gran respeto al líder de gimnasio de Kalos, Ramos, por su talento natural de jardinería, y de vez en cuando tenía charlas muy agradables con Wallace de Hoenn sobre las cosas que disfrutaban.

Otra caricia le ayudó a Erika a volver de sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que su Oddish la miraba con preocupación, como si creyera que su entrenadora podría quedarse dormida y no volver a levantarse.

\- Estoy bien, Oddish. – dijo Erika, aliviando el espíritu del pequeño retoño. – Solo estaba pensando… – Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara al ocurrírsele una idea. – ¿Y si hiciéramos que la arena principal quede inutilizable…?

\- Tendrías que utilizar las de reserva. – El pequeño Oddish saltó a las manos de su dueña del susto, mientras Erika se daba la vuelta para ver a Krista aproximándose a ella.

\- Por supuesto. Jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo así. Solo era un escenario hipotético, tan simple como eso.

\- Claro que lo era. – Krista rodó los ojos, mientras una enorme sonrisa se formaba en su cara. No podía evitarlo, la idea de que Erika tratara de sabotear su propio gimnasio para escaparse de sus deberes, aunque estuviera totalmente fuera de lugar para la líder, era graciosa. Pero podía entender por qué. Cinco días sin apenas tiempo para descansar, de verdad que se sentía exhausta. Si seguía a ese paso, ¿acaso podría la líder del gimnasio mantenerse en pie?

\- Sé que estás preocupada por mí, Krista, pero te aseguro que estoy bien. – aseguró Erika, sacando a la joven rubia de sus pensamientos. – Siendo que muy pocos retadores lograron ganarse la medalla, seguro que el número de retadores irá bajando en poco tiempo. En cualquier caso, ya en unos días deberíamos estar de vuelta al número regular.

\- Eso espero. – dijo Krista. – Como sea, tu siguiente retador debe estar por llegar pronto. Luego de él, solo quedará uno más por hoy.

\- Excelente, tal vez luego tenga tiempo de practicar mi arquería después de esto. – murmuró mientras su Oddish sacaba el IPad del bolsillo de su dueño y lo sostenía con su boca. – Oh, gracias, Oddish.

Ignorando la cantidad de saliva en la carcasa, Erika rápidamente encontró a su siguiente oponente.

\- A.J., hmm. Solo tiene dos medallas hasta ahora, Trueno y… vaya, esa no la había visto en un largo tiempo. – Se puso a tararear mientras revisaba los Pokémon del retador, jugando distraídamente con las hojas de Oddish. – Un grupo pequeño, es bueno verlo. La mayoría de tipo Insecto y Veneno, y unos pocos de tipo Tierra.

Tras revisar bien la información, se hizo una buena idea de lo que su oponente utilizaría. Pero eso le dejaba la pregunta, ¿qué estrategia podría usar contra él? No tendría que preocuparse por el fuego, así que…

\- Krista, ¿puedes ir a buscarme estos tres? – Escribiendo en su tablet el equipo elegido para la batalla, se la entregó a su asistente. – Iría yo misma, pero…

Se miró las piernas con algo de molestia. Un poco más y volvería a caer dormida.

\- Por supuesto, déjalo en mis manos. – dijo Krista con una sonrisa, yendo a toda prisa por el equipo elegido.

Mientras su asistente se iba, Erika se dejó sonreír también. La novia de Krista sin duda era afortunada de tenerla. Mirando al Oddish a su lado, le dio otra caricia antes de dejar salir otro bostezo. Tal vez no estaría mal tomar una pequeña siesta antes que llegara el retador. Tal vez para entonces sus piernas ya hubieran despertado. Con otro bostezo, un poco más pequeño, Erika se reclinó y volvió a dejarse caer en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

Una sensación de cosquillas en la nariz hizo que Erika volviera a despertar, su sueño acababa de ser interrumpido por un confuso Oddish. Volviéndose a incorporar, Erika notó que su réferi sacudía la cabeza divertida, mientras su retador la veía con algo de preocupación. Al tratar de ponerse de pie, la líder del gimnasio se percató que sus piernas estaban muy débiles y no le respondían.

\- Oye, ¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó el joven peliverde, sin estar muy seguro de qué debería hacer. – Si estás algo indispuesta ahora puedo volver más tarde.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero me encuentro bien. – Con un pequeño suspiro volvió a sentarse, y Krista corrió hacia ella para asegurarse que estaba bien. – Me disculpo por esto, pero tendré que estar sentada para esta batalla. Por favor no lo vayas a tomar como un insulto.

Krista le entregó sus Pokébolas y se fue, y al ver que se encontraba bien, el retador se sintió más tranquilo.

\- Mientras puedas pelear, yo no tengo ningún problema. – dijo antes de recordar donde estaba. – Ah, claro, soy A.J., pero seguro ya lo sabes por tu sistema, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ya lo sé, pero es una buena señal que el retador tenga la cortesía de presentarse. – dijo con una pequeña risita. – ¿Estás listo para competir por tu tercera medalla?

\- ¡Listo cuando tú lo estés! – dijo él con una sonrisa de determinación. Al ver que los dos estaban listos, Krista se fue a preparar para su propio rol.

\- La batalla entre A.J., el retador, y Erika, la líder del gimnasio comenzará ahora. Cada entrenador podrá utilizar hasta tres Pokémon, y la batalla se decidirá cuando uno de los dos lados sea incapaz de continuar. Las substituciones no están permitidas, si un Pokémon es retirado del campo no podrá volver después. La líder del gimnasio elegirá primero.

\- Gracias, Krista. ¡Ahora, sal ya! – Arrojando su primera Pokébola, la esfera liberó a la criatura que contenía en un destello de luz.

\- ¡Ivy! – De pie frente a la líder del gimnasio se encontraba un Ivysaur, con sus ojos carmesís brillando con orgullo y desafío.

\- Un Ivysaur... – murmuró A.J. mientras sopesaba sus opciones. – Bueno, no hay mejor tiempo que el presente. ¡Venonat, ve!

De su cinturón, tomó una Pokébola color verde oscuro con un detalle con forma de mariposa verde claro en el círculo de captura. El insecto peludo púrpura apareció frente al chico moviendo sus antenas. Miró a su alrededor algo confuso antes de ver a su enemigo, empezando a saltar con algo de emoción.

\- Oh, una Bola de Parque. ¿De Ciudad Crimson, presumo? Me alegra que otros parques estén empezando a utilizar esa en lugar de ese viejo diseño con la S. – dijo Erika, antes de sacudir la cabeza. – Pero solo porque tengas una ventaja dual de tipo contra mi tipo principal no quiere decir que puedas relajarte. ¡Ivysaur, Bomba de Desechos!

Ivysaur dio una sonrisa cruel mientras inclinaba la flor rosa en su espalda hacia el insecto y mandaba una masa oscura de veneno, salpicando algo del líquido en la hierba a sus pies.

\- ¡Venonat, Confusión!

Los enormes ojos del insecto empezaron a flashear en azul, y la masa venenosa detuvo su descenso. Con un grito de "veno–nat", la bola de desechos salió de vuelta hacia su lugar de origen, pero mucho más lento, permitiéndole a Ivysaur apartarse fácilmente del camino del ataque.

\- Nota personal, hay que trabajar más en los movimientos tipo Psíquico de Venonat. – dijo A.J.

\- Giga Drenado. – dijo Erika.

Caminando hacia adelante ligeramente, la flor de Ivysaur empezó a brillar en verde claro mientras unos hilos de energía salían disparados hacia Venonat en una trayectoria espiral Venonat.

\- ¡Rayo de Señal! – ordenó A.J.

A esta orden, las antenas del insecto temblaron rápidamente mientras un brillo se empezaba a formar en sus extremos. Con un poderoso grito, un rayo de color arcoíris salió disparado, pasando a través de los hilos de energía sin ningún problema, y colisionando contra la cara de Ivysaur. El cuadrúpedo tomó una expresión furiosa después de sacudirse de encima el rayo de luz. Sus ojos se pusieron en rendijas mientras su adversario daba un paso atrás, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de liberar.

\- ¡Usa Semilla Drenadora seguida de Giga Drenado! – ordenó Erika, y su Ivysaur echó a correr hacia Venonat, con una semilla empezando a crecer en su flor.

\- ¡Detenlo con Confusión! – exclamó A.J.

Una vez más, los ojos del insecto brillaron de azul mientras la energía psíquica rodeaba a la criatura de plantas. Sin embargo, antes de poder afianzar el agarre, logró disparar una semilla, que golpeó justo en medio de los ojos de Venonat. La criatura fue tomada por sorpresa y cesó su ataque involuntariamente.

\- ¡Venonat, quítate eso de encima! – gritó A.J., pero su orden llegó demasiado tarde.

Unas raíces comenzaron a brotar y a envolver por toda la cabeza a Venonat, drenándole su energía y oscureciendo su visión. Con sus pequeñas manos, el bicho no podía quitársela de encima. Poniéndose de cara contra el suelo, trató de arrastrarse para quitársela de encima, hasta que aparecieron unas enredaderas que agarraron a la criatura todavía más y empezaron a succionarle más energía.

Poco a poco, Ivysaur absorbía la energía del Pokémon Insecto/Veneno, restaurando el poco daño que había sufrido antes. De nuevo su cara brilló de orgullo, mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su entrenadora admirándolo. Desafortunadamente para él, se había quedado dormida.

\- ¡Saur! – le gritó, haciendo que Erika volviera a despertarse al instante.

\- Oh, lo siento. Ivysaur, termínalo con Bomba de Desechos.

En medio de todos los hilos de energía, empezó a formar otra bola de fluido venenoso. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás y usando toda su fuerza, Ivysaur logró levantar a Venonat logrando tener un disparo bien claro para el insecto atrapado. Mientras Venonat forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, A.J. se disponía a tomar su Pokébola, listo para retornar al insecto. Debió imaginarse que Venonat no estaba preparado todavía. Apenas era una captura reciente y no estaba al mismo nivel de los otros en cuestión de fuerza. Incluso su Tentacool, que todavía estaba aprendiendo a caminar en tierra, hubiera sido una mejor opción.

Pero cuando estaba por retornar a su Pokémon, por la esquina del ojo notó algo de polvo dorado cayendo del cuerpo del insecto. Aunque podría terminar en fracaso, era la última opción que le quedaba. Venonat estaba demasiado asustado para preparar algún otro ataque.

\- ¡Venonat! ¡Usa Paralizador y síguelo con Supersónico!

Con otro sacudón de su cuerpo, más polvo dorado empezó a caer enfrente de Venonat, seguido por un grito capaz de perforar los oídos. La onda sónica hizo que las esporas salieran disparadas a gran velocidad hacia Ivysaur, y Erika frunció el cejo. ¿Acaso este entrenador no sabía que los Pokémon tipo Hierba eran inmunes a ataques de polvo y esporas?

Mientras el polvo dorado envolvía a Ivysaur, este solamente empezó a sonreír mientras este lo bañaba como si fuese una relajante ducha. Pero al cabo de unos segundos de pronto comenzó a sentir una irritación: los ojos de pronto empezaron a arderle, poco a poco. Primero intentó parpadear para quitarse las esporas, pero eso solo hizo que se le metieran más. Empezó a gruñir y a gritar, empezando a frotarse los ojos, tratando desesperadamente de detener el ardor.

\- ¡Ivysaur, alto! – gritó Erika, preocupada por su amigo, mientras A.J. se quedaba congelado.

Su ataque funcionó, pero no era su intención hacerle eso. Venonat se sentó confundido, mientras su energía seguía siendo drenada. Otro grito de dolor salió de Ivysaur, y sus ojos se tornaron inyectados en sangre, con venas apareciendo en ellos, mientras seguía gritando por ayuda, ya no podía soportar.

\- ¡Día Soleado! – Esa orden de Erika ayudó a que Ivysaur por un momento se olvidara del dolor, y disparando una esfera de fuego y calor hacia el aire, se convirtió en un pequeño sol en miniatura sobre el campo. Una vez que se calmó, Erika tomó su Pokébola. – Buen trabajo, ahora regresa.

Una luz roja se llevó a Ivysaur y desapareció de la batalla. Volteándose hacia el Oddish que tenía al lado, Erika le entregó la Pokébola sin tardanza.

\- Llévaselo a las chicas. Ellas se harán cargo de él, ¿de acuerdo? – Asintiendo con determinación, Oddish balanceó la bola encima de su cabeza y salió corriendo a buscar ayuda.

\- ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! – empezó A.J. a disculparse, pero Erika levantó la mano.

\- Está bien, puedo ver que no fue tu intención hacer eso. El polvo en los ojos puede irritar a muchos Pokémon, incluso a los de tipo Hierba si se les mete. Por eso hay que tener cuidado al usar esos ataques.

\- Entiendo, lo tendré en mente. – respondió A.J.

\- Ivysaur fue retirado del encuentro. – declaró Krista, sacando a ambos del trance, y recordándoles que seguían en batalla. – ¡Venonat es el ganador!

\- Aunque haya sido un accidente, todavía puedo tomar el control. ¡Nuzleaf, TU turno!

Lanzando su segunda Pokébola bien alto, se abrió en el aire, mientras una criatura marrón, como hecha de madera aparecía en el suelo. Una mirada estoica aparecía en sus ojos, mirando al debilitado bicho, con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba fijamente cada detalle de la criatura. Alrededor de su cintura colgaba del lado izquierdo una pequeña bolsa roja, con la imagen de la medalla de Celadon emblasonada en ella. La criatura no pronunció ni una palabra, simplemente se quedó firme absorbiendo la luz del segundo sol. Estaba listo para servir, eso es todo.

\- Un sujeto callado, ¿eh? No sabía que se pudieran conseguir de esos por aquí. – dijo A.J., mirando al oponente silencioso.

\- Tengo amigos en lugares lejanos. A veces me envían regalos que creen que puedo disfrutar. Y en cuanto a que sea callado… – Erika suspiró ligeramente, pasándose la mano por el cabello de su nuca con algo de preocupación. – Me temo que de hecho es mudo. Son casos muy raros, pero a veces puede ocurrir en algunas especies. Ahora, ¿estás listo para la segunda ronda?

\- ¡Claro! – gritó A.J. con determinación. Si sabía bien el tipo, un solo movimiento tipo Insecto debería bastar. – ¡Rayo de…!

\- Sorpresa.

Justo en cuanto las antenas de Venonat comenzaron a brillar, Nuzleaf se volvió una mancha y desapareció en un instante. Para el horror del insecto, el pequeño tengu reapareció enfrente de él, con las manos muy cerca de su rostro, y con un solo movimiento, dio una palmada violenta y sonora. Al conectar, Venonat cayó hacia atrás, toda su energía se había ido y sus ojos quedaron inertes.

A.J. recuperó a su insecto, y sin prestar mucha atención a la declaración de Krista de que Venonat había sido derrotado, murmuró un "gracias" y volvió a poner su Pokébola en su cinturón. Seguro Nuzleaf estaba utilizando Clorofila. No había otra explicación para que se pudiera mover tan rápido. Tomando su segunda Pokébola, la arrojó al campo.

\- Perdón por esto, Sandslash, pero ahora te toca.

El roedor con espinas apareció, y miró fijamente a su pequeño oponente. Estaba listo para cualquier cosa que le lanzaran. Después de todo, no solo había entrenado para soportar ataques de tipo Agua, también había desarrollado resistencia para los de tipo Hierba.

\- ¿Sandslash? – preguntó Erika, sorprendida por la elección. No iba a descartarlo solo por usar a un tipo Tierra, seguramente tendría alguna razón. Pero la pregunta era, ¿qué podría tener para derrotar a un tipo Hierba?

\- ¡Vamos a enseñarles! ¡Sandslash, Pinchazo Venenoso! – Con su garra volviéndose púrpura, Sandslash corrió hacia Nuzleaf, que simplemente se quedó tranquilo esperando sus órdenes.

\- ¡Contraataca con Hoja Afilada! – respondió Erika.

Llevando ambas manos hacia la hoja de su cabeza, un brillo verde emanó de ella, mientras se formaba una energía en sus manos. En una fracción de segundo, la energía cambió en dos formas diferentes. En la mano derecha, apareció una pequeña daga tanto, y en la izquierda, un sai de tres puntas. Cuando la garra cubierta de energía púrpura se le vino encima, quedó atrapada entre las puntas del sai, y los dos ataques de energía comenzaron a forcejear uno contra el otro. Al tratar de dar golpe con la tanto, se encontró con una segunda garra púrpura. Con ella empezó otro choque de fuerza antes de que los dos retrocedieran, una vez que se dieron cuenta de que no podían ganarle a su oponente.

Nuzleaf volvió a desaparecer, reapareciendo directamente enfrente de Sandslash, con su tanto lista para acuchillarlo. Esquivando otro Pinchazo Venenoso, desapareció hacia un lado y trató de atacar por otro. Esto se repitió una y otra vez, con Sandslash incapaz de acertarle ningún golpe, ya que los esquivaba ágilmente todos.

\- Tenemos que alentarlo de alguna manera. – se dio cuenta rápidamente A.J.

Sabía que Erika podría haberle ordenado a su Pokémon que acabara con el de él en cualquier momento, así que, ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Lo estaba poniendo a prueba, como asegurándose de que no tuviera otra forma de vencer a este veloz Nuzleaf?

\- ¡Tumba de Rocas!

El veneno desapareció de las garras de Sandslash, y este las clavó en la tierra. Con un grito, y un empujón, empezaron a emerger rocas del suelo, formando una pequeña barricada enfrente del Pokémon ratón. Saltando sobre las rocas, Nuzleaf se lanzó desde arriba a gran velocidad, con sus dos cuchillas listas para cortar y apuñalar al Pokémon tipo Tierra.

\- ¡Bulldozer!

\- ¡Slash! – gritó Sandslash lanzándose de frente, con la tierra temblando debajo de él mientras golpeaba a través de las rocas, apenas fallando a Nuzleaf. Las rocas se partieron en pedazos enviando fragmentos por todas partes, y el aire se llenó de polvo. Trozos de tierra cayeron encima de la cabeza de Nuzleaf mientras el sol falso era devorado por el humo.

\- ¡Nuzleaf! – gritó Erika tratando de encontrar a su Pokémon. Ya el que hubiera usado Tumba de Rocas la había preocupado y con razón, así que Nuzleaf voló fuera del humo y aterrizó en el suelo abajo. – ¡Viento Afilado!

\- ¡Demasiado lento! ¡Sandslash, Pinchazo Venenoso!

Las armas de energía desaparecieron, mientras Nuzleaf sostenía su mano derecha en posición vertical, con el pulgar contra su palma. Dos remolinos de aire empezaron a formarse enfrente de él mientras su enemigo saltaba fuera del humo. Mientras comenzaba a revertirse la situación de la Tumba de Rocas, la mano izquierda de Nuzleaf fue directo a la bolsa que tenía en la cintura y sacó una hoja roja de ella. Devorándola rápidamente y saboreando su gusto amargo, una energía verde y negra flasheó alrededor de Nuzleaf mientras los remolinos aumentaban de tamaño.

Sin esperar más, Nuzleaf movió su mano hacia afuera, y los tornados se dividieron en cuchillas de viento que salieron disparadas hacia su sorprendido oponente, cayéndole sin piedad y haciéndolo revolcarse hacia atrás mientras el polvo se disipaba, y el Día Soleado finalmente había perdido su efecto.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó A.J., mientras Sandslash lentamente se incorporaba, algo mareado por ese extraño ataque.

\- Una Hierba de Poder. Es un objeto de uso único que permite al usuario usar un ataque de acción retardada como Rayo Solar o Cabezazo de manera instantánea. – explicó Erika. – Usualmente a partir de este punto, los líderes de gimnasio usamos objetos, así que deberías tener cuidado. ¡Ahora, Tumba de Rocas!

Agachándose, Nuzleaf golpeó la tierra y comenzaron a formarse más rocas.

\- ¡Usa Tumba de Rocas tú también, Sandslash! – gritó A.J.

Obedeciendo la orden, Sandslash invocó sus propias rocas. Mientras comenzaban a aparecer, el Pokémon ratón las envió hacia adelante, al igual que su oponente. Las rocas colisionaron entre ellas, en una línea recta justo en el medio de la arena dominada por la tierra. Nuzleaf saltó en la más cercana a él, y a su vez Sandslash se montó en una de las suyas.

\- ¡Hoja Afilada/Pinchazo Venenoso! – ordenaron los entrenadores al mismo tiempo, y con ello los dos Pokémon prepararon sus ataques.

Cuchillas verdes y garras púrpuras se formaron y los dos saltaron de piedra en piedra para llegar hasta su objetivo. Al llegar al centro, con las armas listas y los ojos en rendijas, se lanzaron a golpear al otro, encontrándose en el aire y atravesándose uno al otro para aterrizar en lados opuestos a sus entrenadores. Se pusieron de pie lentamente, disipando la energía de sus ataques. No se oyó ningún sonido: los entrenadores permanecieron en silencio mirando a sus Pokémon, aguantando la respiración. Varias marcas de cortes aparecieron en el cuerpo de Sandslash, y terminó cayéndose sobre su estómago, con los ojos en espiral. Justo después, la rodilla derecha de Nuzleaf se tornó púrpura y se desplomó de igual forma que su enemigo, su aguante había llegado a su límite.

\- ¡Ninguno de los dos puede continuar! ¡Entrenadores, regresen a sus Pokémon y envíen a sus últimos! – declaró Krista, mientras los Pokémon desaparecían de vuelta en sus respectivas Pokébolas.

\- Buen trabajo, Sandslash. – le agradeció A.J. antes de volver su atención Erika. – Solo nos queda uno.

\- Correcto. Debo aplaudirte por tu esfuerzo. No muchos me enfrentan con un tipo Tierra, y menos todavía logran vencer a un miembro de mi equipo con dicho tipo. Sin embargo… – La sonrisa de Erika se tornó en una determinación sombría. – Esta batalla termina ahora. ¡Gloom, ve!

Un fuerte olor envolvió el campo, mientras la planta púrpura aparecía sobre una de las rocas que quedaban, con un punto blanco en cada pétalo de la flor de su cabeza, lo cual la identificaba como hembra. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se paró de puntillas y dio un giro, tarareando una tonada bastante familiar.

\- ¿Gloom, gloom, gloom, gloom, gloom, gloom? – A.J. miró con extrañeza al reconocer la tonada.

\- ¿Eso no es "Y de qué clase eres tú"?

\- Sí. – Erika suspiró algo, un poco avergonzada. Nunca debió haberle puesto esa canción.

\- Ya veo… – El chico se rascó la mejilla, y luego sacudió la cabeza. Solo le quedaba una oportunidad. Si perdía tendría que volver a intentarlo o irse a otra parte por su tercera medalla. En ese momento la advertencia que le hizo Ash sobre sus estrategias contra los de tipo Insecto resonó en su mente, pero no se le ocurría algo mejor. – ¡Beedrill, vamos!

Un fuerte zumbido ahogó la cancioncita de Gloom en cuanto la abeja salió. Flotando en el aire, esperó a que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento.

\- Gloom, inicia con Día Soleado. – Igual que Ivysaur antes que ella, un orbe rojo emergió desde el centro de la flor de Gloom, lanzándola hacia el cielo como un segundo sol. Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de A.J. mientras empezaba a sentir el calor. – ¡Ahora, Crecimiento!

\- ¡Beedrill, Tijera-X! – Los aguijones de la abeja se tornaron en azul claro mientras se lanzaba contra la planta. Esta a su vez solo continuó cantando su canción mientras aumentaba de tamaño gracias a la luz solar que caía. Cuando las dos cuchillas se lanzaron en tajo cruzado, Gloom bajó la cabeza en anticipación.

\- ¡Ácido! – ordenó Erika. Desde el centro de la flor, un líquido amarillo salió disparado justo en cuanto los aguijones chocaron contra la planta. Un zumbido de pánico se le escapó a Beedrill al retroceder, sintiendo que el pecho le ardía y se quedaba con una mancha por el ataque. A pesar de eso, el insecto trató de ignorar el dolor.

\- Rayos. ¡Pinchazo Venenoso! – gritó A.J. Sabía perfectamente que el Ácido no haría daño constante, pero todavía podía causarle incomodidad al objetivo. Practicar contra su Ekans le había enseñado eso. Lo mejor que podía hacer Beedrill era ignorarlo, eso era todo.

\- Giga Drenado. – ordenó Erika.

Al ver que surgían los hilos de energía verde, Beedrill retrocedió sin tardanza a las órdenes de su entrenador, no queriendo comprobar de lo que sería capaz ese movimiento.

\- No creas que alejarte te ayudará. – dijo Erika antes de dar otra orden. – ¡Crecimiento!

Haciéndose todavía más grande, Gloom sonrió al ver que sus hilos se volvían más largos y gruesos. Con un grito, inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante e hizo que los hilos salieran contra Beedrill como si fueran látigos.

\- ¡Esquiva ahora!

Su Beedrill se lanzó hacia adelante, esquivando el primer látigo y elevándose lo más alto que podía. Los hilos, a las órdenes de Gloom, cambiaron de dirección y persiguieron al insecto. Lo que siguió fue una danza de movimientos evasivos y latigazos mientras Beedrill esquivaba los que podía y los que no los apuñalaba con un aguijón púrpura para disiparlos. Mientras la danza continuaba, Beedrill comenzó a sudar mientras perdía velocidad, y uno de los látigos lo agarró por el brazo derecho.

\- ¡Beedrill! ¿Qué sucede? – gritó A.J.

\- Ya veo que el calor empieza a afectar a Beedrill. – Erika bostezó mientras comenzaba a sentir algo de sueño otra vez. – Después de todo, ¿no se sienten más los efectos del sol si te acercas a él?

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó el chico, y de pronto se acordó de donde estaba. – Ups, perdón por eso. ¡Beedrill, usa Pinchazo Venenoso y desciende ahora!

Con otro pinchazo púrpura, el insecto se liberó y continuó descendiendo, mientras más látigos seguían persiguiéndolo. Con una rápida maniobra evasiva, se escondió detrás de una de las enormes rocas que había por todo el campo, salvándose del ataque apenas por los pelos. Dando un suspiro de alivio, A.J. evaluó sus opciones. Beedrill no tenía movimientos de largo alcance, y si se acercaba demasiado le daría a Gloom la oportunidad de atraparlo. Tampoco podía esperar a que el sol desapareciera, pues seguramente lo reemplazarían por otro, y mientras tanto Gloom seguiría creciendo para aumentar su fuerza. Se le ocurrió una idea: era arriesgada, pero podía funcionar.

\- Beedrill, vuela encima de esa roca y aterriza.

\- ¿Qué estará planeando? – musitó Erika al ver reaparecer al insecto. – Giga Drenado.

\- ¡Pinchazo Venenoso y corre hacia la penúltima roca! – gritó A.J. Con los aguijones otra vez en púrpura, la abeja corrió con sorprendente velocidad, cortando todos los hilos que pudo. – ¡Ahora, métete en la abertura y usa Demolición! – gritó mientras la abeja llegaba a su destino.

\- ¡Gloom, muévete! – gritó Erika mientras veía a la abeja volver a desaparecer, antes de oír un fuerte golpe.

Mientras Gloom intentaba escapar, la roca sobre la cual se encontraba empezó a agrietarse y la hizo caer, y con su enorme tamaño solo empeoró el daño. Con otro poderoso golpe, la roca se volvió pedazos, y el tamaño de Gloom se volvió su perdición ante la gravedad. Se hundió todavía más, rebotando entre los desechos de rocas mientras Beedrill se elevaba de frente contra ella. Un poderoso gancho de aguijón le vino desde abajo, enviándola todavía más alto antes de volver a caer al suelo, creando un enorme cráter, yaciendo derrotada.

\- ¡Gloom ya no puede pelear, Beedrill es el ganador! ¡El encuentro es para el retador, A.J.! – anunció Krista, mientras el chico y su abeja celebraban su victoria. Erika solo sonrió mientras regresaba a su amiga a su Pokébola, y trataba de levantarse. Krista de inmediato corrió hacia ella para sostenerla.

\- Felicidades A.J. Te presento la Medalla Arcoíris, como prueba de haberme derrotado. – Sonrió mientras le entregaba la preciosa medalla. A.J. también lo hizo mientras las sostenía, asombrado por su diseño.

\- Gracias por la batalla. – dijo mientras sacaba una caja para guardarla. – Creo que será mejor que entrene un poco más a Venonat antes de ponerlo en otro gimnasio.

\- Eso sería recomendable. No lo hizo nada mal, pero necesitará tiempo para mejorar y crecer un poco. Antes de que te vayas, ¿te molestaría hacerme un favor?

\- Claro, ¿qué será?

\- ¿Si fueras tan amable de destruir las rocas que dejamos? Podemos limpiar después, pero ya que todavía tienes a tu Beedrill afuera…

El chico suspiró, sabiendo que no se podía negar. Además, no estaría mal como un poco de entrenamiento adicional.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

\- Entonces, ¿solo queda una batalla más por hoy? – preguntó Erika, mientras veía a varios Pokémon tipo Hierba removiendo los pedazos de tierra del campo de batalla. Junto a ella, Krista asintió. – Ahora, vamos a ver…

Pero antes de terminar, afuera empezó a sonar un enorme alboroto.

\- ¡Espera, todavía no está lista! ¡Dije que esperes!

Erika y Krista intercambiaron miradas cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Ignorando los gritos de varias chicas, un hombre gigantesco ingresó, con su cara pintada como un actor kabuki, y girando una enorme naginata.

\- ¡Ya estoy listo! – declaró dramáticamente. – ¡Soy el hombre que conquistará todos los gimnasios, pruebas, grandes puentes y todo lo demás que el mundo tenga por ofrecer! ¡Recorro el mundo en busca de desafíos, y peleo contra cualquiera, mujeres, hombres, o mujeres que se vistan de hombres! ¡Pero para Gilga...!

Un sonoro ronquido interrumpió sus palabras, y los ojos de los Pokémon y las mujeres se voltearon de nuevo hacia Erika, que se había quedado dormida otra vez.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Pasé años practicando eso! – El hombre se enfurruñó, sentándose furioso por haber sido ignorado. – ¡Podrías al menos fingir estar impresionada!

\- Zzz... – Esa fue la única respuesta de Erika, que ahora yacía sobre su almohada una vez más, ignorando los sonidos de todo a su alrededor, mientras sus entrenadoras y sus Pokémon se enfrentaban al sujeto extraño.

Tal vez mañana, cerraría el gimnasio por un día entero para descansar. Tal vez.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Otro interludio, y otro que disfruté. Primero, muestra que, preferencias aparte, Erika no detesta a los hombres en general, (solo a los que se lo merecen), y segundo, A.J. ha llegado a ser uno de mis personajes recurrentes favoritos, y fue bueno verlo ganando una batalla para variar. Se me hizo también interesante la bolsa que tenía Nuzleaf para un ítem "consumible" a diferencia de uno equipable. Creo que no hay más que decir, excepto a ver quién capta las referencias (a mí se me escaparon casi todas cuando lo leí en inglés, excepto la de la canción).

Mañana el siguiente, el de Kiawe, seguido del de Jeanette y finalmente el del campamento de Oak. Tengo que terminar el de Gardenia para postearlo tanto en inglés como en español. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico** y **sonicmanuel,** y en los previos a **BRANDON369** y **darkdan-sama**. Sigan en sintonía, tres más y estamos igualados con los originales.


	26. Interludio de Kiawe

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Kiawe**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Con el Resetverso habiéndose formado del Animeverso temprano en Kalos, ¿cuál es la historia de los personajes del Animeverso en Alola? La vida de Kiawe es una de las muchas que fueron alteradas por el Resetverso, incluso antes de ser elegido para ser un capitán de las pruebas.

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

El retador no dejaba de temblar. Los intensos vientos del Pico Montañoso de Akala le hacían sentir mucho más frío ahora que en toda su vida.

Para la mujer eso era como si nada. Podía estar allí parada con una camiseta negra abierta encima de un top blanco, con unos jeans cortos y un par de sandalias, y aun así no sentía nada. Tal vez si este lugar tuviera nieve sería frío para ella, pero esa era la característica única de la Isla Ula'ula, no de este lugar. Honestamente, lo más que podría hacer este lugar para molestarla sería ocasionalmente doblarle las gafas con una ráfaga de viento fuerte.

\- ¿Así que vienes a tomar la prueba de la Capitana Iolani? Aquí a estas alturas, con lo fuerte que sopla el viento, hay que tomar como factor algo más que un simple intercambio de ataques. – explicó ella, mientras el retador se frotaba sus nativas manos morenas con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar algo de calor.

Si tenía tantos problemas, tal vez debió haberse preparado un poco más. Pero no podía evitarlo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿C-c-c-como es-t-t-te f-f-frío? – dijo mientras temblaba de frío, y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Frío, viento, elevaciones, 360 grados de movimiento sin usar Excavar, y espacio limitado: creo que ya te hiciste a la idea. – Listando todos los factores mayores que pudo pensar en el momento, se puso a silbar. Segundos después, un Pelipper con equipo para montar descendió y aterrizó frente a ellos.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres una Haole. Este frío ni siquiera te molesta.

En respuesta a este comentario, se ajustó las gafas para, con su experiencia, hacer que la luz se reflejara en ellas. No podía evitar encontrar divertido ver como el pequeño tonto retrocedía.

\- Sí, así es. Mi piel es tan blanca que ni siquiera siento el frío. Pero esto no se trata de mí, se trata de que demuestres que puedes pasar mi prueba y que puede ser un buen miembro de la sociedad después. Después de todo, tu padre falló sus pruebas, igual que lo hicieron tu madre y tus hermanos mayores. Alguien tendrá que pasarlos.

El retador retrocedió, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Ese truco con las gafas no solo era algo que copió de su madre para intimidar, después de todo. Ayudaba mucho para mirar las debilidades de una persona.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo supiste…?

\- Leo libros. – dijo simplemente. Eso era verdad y mentira a la vez. Haciendo un gesto hacia el cielo, se ajustó de nuevo sus gafas para que él pudiera ver sus ojos grises. – Ahora, para tu prueba. Montado en este Pelipper, tendrás que volar por el cielo y traerme cuatro plumas. Veamos… una pluma de Trumbeak, una de Fletchinder, una de Wingull y una de Oricorio. Para cuando hagas eso, el Pokémon tótem ya debería estar listo para pelear contra ti. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Movió la mano para hacer que se moviera hacia el Pelipper montura, murmurando algo de cómo se suponía que conseguiría esas plumas. Mientras el retador despegaba hacia el cielo, oyó unas pisadas detrás. Cerrando sus ojos para escucharlas, sabía exactamente de quién se trataba.

\- ¿Primera vez que vienes hasta aquí?

Dándose la vuelta, Iolani se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de muchas formas su opuesta en apariencia. La nativa piel morena contra su piel blanca y pálida con extrañas marcas en su rostro que le ganaron muchas bromas sobre su Anillo-Z, que solo fueron divertidas la primera vez. Ojos cafés contra sus ojos grises, una de las pocas partes de Iolani que demostraban que la mitad de su sangre era alolana. Las dos atraían miradas a dondequiera que fuesen, pero la recién llegada era más por su estatus y sus caderas. Para ella, era su estatura (le llevaba unas pocas pulgadas a esta mujer) y su busto. Un montón de joyería de piedras preciosas contra sus gafas como único adorno adicional. Una afinidad por Pokémon de tipo Roca contra su preferencia por los de tipo Volador.

\- Je, bueno, apenas acaban de nombrarme Kahuna. Honestamente, con todo el papeleo que he tenido que hacer, me sorprende poder ver algo que no sea un escritorio después de tanto tiempo.

Olivia, la nueva Kahuna de Isla Akala, sonrió antes de suspirar.

\- Sí, papeleo y muchas cuentas por pagar. – A diferencia de los capitanes de pruebas, que se les pagaba relativamente poco y necesitaban trabajos adicionales. Trabajos que no eran fáciles de encontrar o de mantener, incluso aunque te vieras normal. Olivia perdió la sonrisa ante ese comentario, pero continuó. – Como sea, ahora que hemos podido actualizarnos aquí en Akala después del atraso que siempre ocurre entre los Kahunas, necesitamos ir devolviendo las cosas a la normalidad. Ya has sido la única capitana de Akala durante demasiado tiempo, así que decidí nombrar a un segundo. Me preguntaba si podrías ir enseñándole lo básico.

\- ¿Después de que me asegure de que no se muera? – dijo Iolani. El sonido distante de los ladridos de un Rockruff se escuchó encima de ellos, seguidos del graznido de un Wingull siendo golpeado por unas rocas.

\- Por supuesto. Ahora, imagino que querrás saber quién es y dónde está, ¿verdad?

\- Duh. – replicó Iolani. Olivia dijo públicamente unas cuantas veces que quería ser tratada como una "chica normal". A ver si podía manejar ser tratada como una.

\- Es el nieto de mi predecesor, actualmente es un estudiante en la escuela de Isla Melemele. Kiawe."

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la Escuela Pokémon…**_

La experiencia educacional de Kiawe había sido una muy memorable, y pensar que ya estaba por terminar. A sus amigos todavía les faltaba más tiempo, un año más, pero cuando este semestre terminara, él ya habría terminado. Era una píldora algo amarga para tragar: lo echaría mucho de menos. No estaba listo para ir a disfrutar de todo el movimiento y ruido de Ciudad Hau' oli. No podría disfrutar más de la cocina de Mallow, de las buenas bromas de Lana, y las malas bromas del Director…

\- ¡Kiawe!

Y por supuesto, de esos dos. Todavía recordaba cuando llegaron por primera vez a la escuela, como si hubiera sido ayer.

…

 _Con una fuerte explosión, varios Pokémon salieron volando, directo a estrellarse a los brazos de sus entrenadores, independientemente de si eran Makuhitas, Growlithes, Crabrawlers, o Grubbins._ _Los perpetradores se reían, incluso mientras Kiawe corría hacia ellos._

 _\- ¿Sabes qué, jefe? Empiezo a preguntarme si no estás pensando demasiado en las cosas. – cuestionó uno de los motociclistas en acento extranjero._

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Niños, viejo? – dijo un segundo, y un tercero, mucho más grande y con la cabeza rapada, negó con la cabeza._

 _\- ¿En serio quieren dejar a un grupo de mocosos que no nos tienen miedo corriendo por ahí? ¿Acaso les tengo que volver a mostrar los videos de la historia otra vez?_

 _\- Lo único aquí que es historia son ustedes. Váyanse ahora. – exigió Kiawe. Por la esquina de su ojo vio como sus agradecidos compañeros se alejaban con sus compañeros lastimados._ _El sujeto calvo se volvió hacia uno de sus cuatro compatriotas con una expresión de "te lo dije", antes de volverse hacia él y sonreír malignamente._

 _\- ¿Lo ven? Esto es de los que hablo. Viene una empresa criminal y la mitad del tiempo son los mocosos los que tienen que lidiar con ello. Las Jennys están demasiado ocupadas con gente que cruza sin mirar, multas de estacionamiento y violencia doméstica, y los líderes de gimnasio siempre están peleando. Los niños son la combinación perfecta de valentía, confianza y estupidez para molestarnos a nosotros, los miembros de la economía subterránea._

 _\- Jefe, creo que usaste el término equivocado._

 _\- ¡Cállate! El niño sabe lo que quiero decir. Este es el trato, mocoso. Soy un hombre con ambiciones, ambiciones de un gran imperio criminal, pero las presas escasean allá en mi casa. Así que pensé en salir al extranjero, y este lugar es prácticamente campo abierto. La única competencia que tenemos son un montón de raperos rechazados, así que nos apoderaremos del mercado más rápido que ese desastre que provocaron esas cosas mordelonas a la ecología de su isla. Pero, soy un estudiante de historia: conozco el papel que jugaron los niños en acabar con la era dorada del crimen en la última guerra._

 _\- Y Gligarman._ – _dijo uno de los lacayos. El calvo no pareció encontrar gracioso que interrumpieran su discurso._

 _\- Sí, y Gligarman. Pero aquí solo hay niños, y no hay locos con disfraces ridículos. Así que los venceremos a todos, sin importar si hay vigilantes disfrazados, así que ni se te ocurra oponer resistencia._

 _\- ¿Ya terminaste de parlotear? – preguntó Kiawe, sosteniendo una Pokébola en mano. Con todo lo que había tardado al menos los derrotados tuvieron oportunidad de alejarse de ahí, así que al menos sirvió para algo más, aparte de darle una jaqueca._

 _\- Sí, y es hora de patearte el trasero, mocoso. ¡Hora de que conozcas el poder del futuro Equipo Catástrofe!_

 _\- Nuevo Mundo, Barón Negro y El Arma suenan mejor. – dijo con depresión uno de los motociclistas, mientras él y los otros lanzaban a sus Pokémon._

 _\- ¡Grim! – Un trío de Grimers de color totalmente púrpura apareció frente a él._

 _\- ¡Mach! – Tres Machops flexionaron sus músculos._

 _\- ¡Koffing! – declararon un trío de Pokémon flotantes de color púrpura. Kiawe asumió que debían llamarse Koffing._

 _\- ¡Drow! – Tres Drowzee posaron._

 _\- ¡Machoke/Weezing/Charbok! – Un Machoke, lo que parecía ser un Koffing evolucionado, y una enorme serpiente cobra morada aparecieron finalmente liberados por el líder._

 _\- ¡Adelante! – Kiawe arrojó su primera elección: la masiva tortuga dragón, su Turtonator. Un momento después Kiawe estaba por sacar sus otras dos Pokébolas y enviar a su Fletchling y Marowak también._

 _\- Vaya, por lo menos el chico es algo inteligente: primero que piensa en hacer eso._

 _\- Jefe, ese Marowak es de color diferente de lo normal, y está prendido en llamas._

 _\- ¿No vieron los videos de documentales? Esos no eran opcionales antes de venir aquí. ¡Ah, diablos, solo ataquen!_

 _A esta orden, los Grimers y Koffing empezaron a escupir fluido tóxico, los Machops saltaron en el aire con las manos brillando de energía, los Drowzees dispararon Psicorrayos, y el trío evolucionado siguió con una ráfaga de rocas brillantes, electricidad y un Hiperrayo respectivamente. Una ráfaga de múltiples ataques impresionante, por no decir menos._

 _\- ¡Esquívenlo! – ordenó Kiawe. Fletchling voló hacia la derecha, y Marowak saltó a la izquierda._

 _Turtonator se dio la vuelta y se mantuvo firme entre los ataques y el propio Kiawe. Dieron en el blanco, y aunque Turtonator gruñó por el impacto, no fue nada serio. Los Machops llegaron hasta Turtonator y lo golpearon en el caparazón, solo para aprender de primera mano por qué eso era una MALA idea, gracias a una gran explosión de llamas._

 _\- ¡¿Explotó?!_

 _\- ¡¿Puede hacer eso?!_

 _\- Maldita sea, cuando les digo que vean los documentales, ¡no les digo porque las narradoras tengan voces sexys, idiotas! – se quejó el líder, mientras Fletchling y Marowak aparecían detrás de los Koffings y Drowzees._

 _\- ¡Acrobacia y Hueso Sombrío! – gritó Kiawe. Antes que ninguno del trío de Pokémon enemigos pudiera reaccionar, fueron golpeados por un hueso púrpura y un pájaro envuelto en energía azul, que los hicieron caer al suelo._

 _\- ¡Golpe Centrado y Bola de Sombra!_

 _Solo para que los otros Pokémon se les unieran, cortesía de un puño brillando de energía roja de un Machoke, y una bola de energía oscura escupida por un Weezing. El líder sonrió de ver que Fletchling y Marowak se encontraron rodeados por los Pokémon sin evolucionar que acababan de golpear, todos mirándolos amenazadoramente. La peor parte, podía ver que a Fletchling parecía habérsele dislocado el ala. Su nuevo Pokémon debía haber aterrizado mal sobre ella, y Kiawe estuvo seguro de que volar para escapar ya no sería una opción._

 _\- Inteligente, pero no lo suficiente. Espero que te agrade la paliza que les vamos a dar a tus Pokémon aquí, te servirá de lección. – declaró el líder, mientras Kiawe se colocaba su Anillo-Z._ _Fletchling y Marowak vieron lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y asintieron. Kiawe frunció el cejo, en serio no le agradaría que ellos quedaran atrapados en medio del fuego cruzado de la Hecatombe Pírica, pero…_

 _\- Oigan, ¿qué hace unos segundos no había un pajarito ahí tirado? – dijo uno de los motociclistas. En efecto Fletchling había desaparecido de ahí._

 _\- ¡Row! – Los motociclistas y Kiawe se dieron la vuelta hacia un árbol cercano, donde un Pokémon redondo se había posado en una rama, sujetando al Fletchling con sus garras._

 _\- Es esférico, ¿será un Jigglypuff alolano? – le murmuró un motociclista a otro._

 _\- ¡No, grandísimo imbécil, es un maldito Rowlet! – gritó el líder, mientras Marowak empezaba a desaparecer fuera de la existencia, reemplazado por una manzana._ _Desde donde Kiawe sabía que había plantado un árbol de manzanas, oyó el sonido de un objeto con Marowak cayendo hacia el suelo._

 _\- ¡Cambio Rápido exitoso! – declaró la voz de una chica, mientras tres siluetas se aproximaban de entre el bosque junto al camino. Una de ellas era Marowak, y las otras dos humanas._

 _\- Qué bien, más niños a los que podemos enseñarles lo que significa el miedo. – declaró el líder, al verlos con claridad una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente. Rowlet voló hacia uno de ellos para posarse en su brazo._

 _\- ¿Lo que significa el miedo? ¿Esa es una clase obligatoria, o es electiva? – dijo el chico con el Rowlet en el brazo._

 _\- No Frax, creo que fue un insulto. Ya me di cuenta: los motociclistas que apestan, son ruidosos y claramente son unos enfermos no están en el currículum fuera de las clases de salud y seguridad. – dijo la chica que lo acompañaba._

 _\- ¡Hey, yo no estoy enfermo! ¡Siempre uso preservativos y enjuague bucal para combatir la gingivitis! – respondió un motociclista, con un poco más de lo necesario._

 _El chico que había emergido de entre el bosque llevaba una camiseta de rayas azules y blancas, y unos shorts rojos y negros, con una mochila azul y negro, con zapatos azul claro y una gorra roja en la cabeza. Su piel tenía el color nativo, con cabello negro y ojos grises, con unas marcas en forma de Z en las mejillas. Era un chico bastante alto, Kiawe probablemente era uno de los pocos estudiantes en la escuela que serían más altos que él. Además del Rowlet posado en su brazo, Kiawe notó a la Pikachu en su hombro, con sus mejillas chispeando y lista para la batalla._

 _La chica que estaba con él parecía tener la misma edad, a lo mucho una pulgada más baja de estatura que el chico, pero Kiawe tenía la certeza que sería una de las chicas más altas, si no es que la MÁS alta, en toda la escuela. Su cabello y tono de piel eran iguales, pero tenía ojos rojizos en lugar de grises. Llevaba unos aretes con forma de flor, zapatos rojos, shorts verde claro, y un top blando que Kiawe tuvo que poner en su lista de "cosas generosas que no debería mirar por demasiado tiempo"._ _Ese hecho y los ojos le hicieron preguntarse a Kiawe si tendría algo de sangre extranjera. Los ojos rojos no eran un rasgo nativo de Alola._

 _En su brazo estaba posado un Rattata, y un Meowth caminaba a su lado mirando desafiante a los motociclistas, y también a Kiawe, a la escuela, y todo lo que no fuese a sí mismo._

 _\- Muy bien, viendo que llegamos tarde a clases, creo que nos tocará sacar la basura. Vamos, Frax. – declaró la chica, y el chico sonrió._

 _\- No veo basura, pero sí una batalla Pokémon. Vamos, Velvet: quien elimine a menos Pokémon tendrá que explicarle a los profesores cómo nos perdimos en nuestro primer día._

 _Los dos saltaron para meterse en la pelea, mientras Kiawe se preguntaba si debería decirles que los profesores en realidad estaban acomodando las cosas en ese momento, o esperar para después._

…

Esa fue la primera vez que conoció a dos buenos amigos, y a dos rivales. Particularmente cuando se aparecieron al día siguiente en su clase (en la de avanzados, nada menos) con algo que no tenían el día anterior.

…

\- _¡¿De dónde sacaron eso?! – exigió saber al ver en shock como los dos sostenían sus anillos con sonrisas nerviosas: cada uno de ellos tenía un cristal Electrium-Z insertado._

\- _Tapu Koko. Se metió en nuestra casa anoche, y nos los entregó. – dijo Velvet en un tono honesto, seguido por un bostezo que sugería que un extraño se había metido en su cuarto tarde durante la noche para darle un objeto sagrado._

…

Anillos-Z, les fueron dados por el mismo Tapu Koko. Kiawe ya estaba al tanto de que esto a veces ocurría, y habían completado unas cuantas pruebas desde que los consiguieron, tanto de los capitanes de pruebas como de Hala evaluándolos todavía más antes de ir por un Gran Desafío, pero había una parte de él que le molestaba que alguien consiguiera tan fácilmente el poder de los Movimientos-Z. Él tuvo que demostrar que era digno antes de poder utilizar el Anillo-Z que perteneció a su abuelo. Si Tapu Koko se los robaba al Kahuna de Isla Melemele y se metía en las casas de la gente para regalárselos, eso se sentía casi como trampa para Kiawe.

De nuevo, fácilmente podrían haber demostrado que eran dignos de Anillos-Z sin la intervención de Tapu Koko. Independientemente de su opinión personal sobre cómo los consiguieron, seguían siendo buenos oponentes, con o sin sus anillos.

…

 _Un Doble Equipo de Magnemite rodeaba a Marowak, y varios rayos eléctricos salieron disparados desde todos lados, reteniendo a su compañero de baile en su lugar mientras Velvet sonreía._

 _Una Nitrocarga impactó contra Rattata mientras su Fletchinder derrotaba al roedor de la chica._

 _Marowak golpeó a Pikachu con Hueso Palo, ganándole una ronda contra Frax._

 _Frax logró ganarle a él con su Rockruff, tacleando a su Fletchinder._

…

Aunque cuando utilizaban sus anillos, sí había algo muy notablemente extraño con esos dos.

El Firium-Z que Kiawe tenía era el mismo que había utilizado su abuelo. Databa de varias generaciones en su familia, incluso hasta cuando se decía que había sido creado por el propio Rey Kahele en persona para su ancestro, un bravo guerrero que se ganó el respeto del monarca.

El hecho de que se lo había dado el mismo rey en persona era un hecho histórico, la verdadera interrogante era de si el rey en persona había CREADO los cristales, eso era lo que nadie sabía. Él fue el primero que los utilizó y el primero en dárselos a su gente, pero dónde los consiguió, nadie lo sabía. Había una cierta cantidad de Cristales-Z limitada, todos eran regalos del Rey Kahele y sus hijos antes de ser brutalmente asesinados hacía tantas generaciones. Si llegaban a desaparecer, usualmente los encontraban los Pokémon y eventualmente terminaban en manos de los Kahunas, y era un requerimiento legal que todas las tiendas de empeño, estaciones de policía y recolectores de deudas se los entregaran a los Kahunas. El hecho de que muchos cristales de Buginium-Z habían desaparecido era alarmante por esa misma razón.

También se decía que los Guardianes podían crear Cristales-Z falsos para ayudar a la gente con un solo ataque, después del cual se desintegraban. Esto quedó comprobado en el caso de los cristales iniciales de Frax y Velvet.

Sin embargo, algo más raro ocurrió cuando los dos pelearon con su primer Pokémon tótem: un Gumshoos para Frax, y un Raticate para Velvet, para prevenir el "conflicto de tótems" después.

…

\- _¡_ _Chequen esto, Gumshoos y Raticate nos dieron nuevos Cristales-Z! – Frax sonreía mientras él y su hermana los mostraban ante toda la clase. Nadie se dio cuenta de su cara paralizada en total shock en medio de toda la emoción de sus compañeros de clase por al menos unos diez minutos._

…

Eso no era normal. No solo los Pokémon nunca le daban Cristales-Z a nadie que no fueran los Kahunas, sino que la línea de los Yungoos y Rattatas no eran conocidos por compartir otra cosa que no fueran mordiscos. Y de paso, eso no era lo único extraño entre ellos y los Cristales-Z.

…

 _Mientras los miembros del Equipo Skull salían huyendo derrotados por Frax y el exhausto Rowlet, Kiawe miró extrañado a su amigo._

\- _¿De dónde sacaste un Grassium-Z? Nunca escuché de un Pokémon Tótem de Hierba en Isla Melemele, y vi los reportes de las noticias sobre aquel Muk Tótem. – El cual Velvet encontró y enfrentó por puro accidente, aparentemente tenía algo que ver con que Sophocles quedó atrapado en una alcantarilla._

 _Frax se rascó la cabeza avergonzado, con su Pikachu saltando fuera de su hombro para darle a Rowlet algo de apoyo mientras el pequeño pájaro colapsaba y rodaba de nuevo, aunque esta vez sin el Popplio de Lana._

\- _Pues… no lo sé._

 _Kiawe le dio al chico una mirada en blanco._

\- _¿No lo sabes?_

\- _En serio, es una historia muy extraña. Vi a Velvet haciéndolo tan bien con su Movimiento-Z tipo Oscuro que quería tener algo para mí así. Me fui a entrenar con Rowlet para ver si le podía enseñar algo genial como un Movimiento-Z, como Rayo Solar o algo. Trabajamos muy duro y cuando creí que Rowlet estaba brillando, de repente apareció entre nosotros. Me recordó un poco a una lata saliendo de una máquina expendedora._

 _Más tarde le habían dicho que su cara después de haber visto eso, parecía como que uno de sus ojos estaba más alto en su cara que el otro, y que se subió todavía más cuando Sophocles comentó que no vio a Muk darle a Velvet el Cristal-Z Oscuro._

…

Solo fue cuando Lillie le gritó y le pegó con su nuevo bolso que su cara se descongeló de estar así. Aun así, nada de eso tenía mucho sentido. Frax y Velvet parecían hacer que las cosas actuaran extraño solo por estar cerca, y la idea de que dos Cristales-Z aparecieran así de la nada hacía que la mente le diera vueltas.

Sin mencionar todas las aventuras locas que tenían con ellos cuando andaban cerca.

…

\- _**¡Soy el Rotom Dex, zzt!**_ _– declaró una entidad roja mientras flotaba alrededor de los dos hermanos en clase durante la introducción en la clase. –_ _ **Soy el recipiente de todo el conocimiento del universo. Soy máquina y forma de vida en una sola entidad, zzt.**_

…

\- _¿Qué les parece mi estofado? El libro de cocina dice que hay que usar ingredientes electrificados. – preguntó Mallow, solo para quedarse en seco cuando vio que su platillo había dejado a todos sus amigos noqueados._

…

\- _¿Por qué no traes la camiseta puesta? – preguntó Lillie sonrojándose, mientras Frax solo giraba la cabeza en total confusión._

\- _Lana dijo que hoy íbamos a aprender sobre sumo alolano, y que no se suponía que lleváramos la camiseta en clase. Digo si el Profesor Kukui y Kiawe nunca llevan camiseta…_

\- _¡_ _Lana! – la regañó Mallow, sonrojándose también._

…

\- _Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo, ya lo… – Frax jaló su caña de pescar rápidamente, y sacó algo del mar. Aparentemente al mar no le gustó que le quitaran algo, y el Magikarp lo golpeó en la cabeza, antes de volver a meterse al agua con un salpicón._

\- _Lo tenías… – dijo Velvet secamente, solo para que su propia captura saliera del agua y la salpicara antes de volver a meterse._

… _._

\- _¿_ _Bananas? – preguntó Lillie, viendo la transmisión vía el Rotom Dex de una línea de secuaces del Equipo Skull que estaban consumiendo bananas en sorpresiva sincronía._

\- _Es algo relacionado a la cultura y las generaciones, con algunas viejas tradiciones que están empezando a desaparecer pero algunos quieren mantener de manera muy terca. – Kiawe se dio una palmada en la cara por toda la cosa, y lo volvió a hacer cuando otro estudiante notó que Velvet estaba comiéndose una banana y le sacaba el dedo. Su Meowth se lanzó contra él con las garras extendidas._

…

\- _Ayuda. – gimoteaba Sophocles, siendo su trasero la única parte visible ya que se había quedado atascado en un tronco._

…

\- _¿Cómo haces para caminar con esas cosas? – preguntó la hermanita de Kiawe de manera inocente, mientras miraba el busto de Velvet, causando que todos en el cuarto miraran con algo de horror._

\- _Caminar es fácil. Correr… no tanto. – Velvet sonrió haciendo una mueca de dolor en respuesta. – Gracias al cielo que hay servicio de importación o sino no podría ni hacer eso._

…

\- _¡Mis Malasadas! – gritó el nieto del Kahuna, mientras él y el recientemente capturado Munchlax de Frax estaban jalando una bolsa entera de la delicia por quién se la comería._

…

Quizás simplemente estaba pensando demasiado en el hecho de que esos dos eran muy bizarros y le encantaba bailar solo con los hechos que había aceptado en la vida. Quizás la vida misma fuese propensa a hacer cosas para confundirlo o provocarle jaquecas.

Segundos después de que la campana de la escuela señaló el final del día, Kiawe se encontraba en el patio trasero, frente al campo de batalla. Hoy no tenía trabajo por hacer, ni de entregas, labores de granja o lecciones de baile, así que tenía la tarde libre. Eso quería decir que tenía tiempo para arreglar una cuenta pendiente.

\- Parece que van muy en serio con lo de arreglar el asuntito de haberse quedado empatados la última vez. – dijo Mallow con voz entre divertida y molesta, mientras Kiawe y Frax se encontraban de pie en extremos opuestos, listos para la batalla.

\- Sí, y entonces mañana, el perdedor irá tras el asuntito de que ya no están empatados. – agregó Velvet también divertida.

\- **La lógica no es computable, zzt.** – dijo el Rotom Dex.

\- ¡Dame todo lo que tengas, Fraxinus! ¡Peleemos como iguales! – declaró Kiawe, mientras Frax le devolvía una mirada de fastidio.

\- Hubiera preferido que ustedes no supieran mi nombre completo. – masculló antes de ponerse algo contemplativo, antes que su cara comenzara a arder de convicción. – Como iguales, ¿eh?

Frax se agarró la camiseta por abajo y dramáticamente se la sacó, tirándola al suelo para después flexionar sus músculos. Su Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro y empezó a imitarlo.

\- No era exactamente lo que quise decir… – Kiawe a pesar de todo, respondió flexionando sus propios músculos. No planeaba perder, aunque lo superaran en número.

\- ¿Qué… qué están haciendo? – Lillie se puso tan roja que cualquiera podría haber creído que la golpeó un Fuego Fatuo.

\- Es una rivalidad, pero también una amistad, nacida de músculo sólido. – observó Velvet con un tono que Kiawe no pudo descifrar si era divertido o molesto.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, sin embargo, incluso cuando Pikachu dejó la actuación y empezó a golpear el pie impacientemente. Los dos pares de bien tonificados y definidos músculos casi parecían estar rugiéndose uno al otro en un concurso inmóvil de fuerza.

\- Espero que Kiawe y mi hermano no se olviden que esta es una batalla Pokémon, no de músculos. – dijo Velvet con sarcasmo.

\- Diablos, ese era el punto, ¿verdad? – dijo Frax. Los dos luchadores cesaron de presumir sus músculos para tomar cada uno una Pokébola.

\- ¿Ya terminó, en serio? Unos minutos más y hubieran empezado a brillar… – Kiawe no necesitó voltear a ver para saber que Mallow acababa de darle un zape en la cabeza a Lana por ese comentario.

\- Pero esta batalla acaba de comenzar. ¡Ve, Fletchinder!

\- ¡Rockruff, ve!

El pájaro llameante que patrullaba Wela y el mejor amigo de muchos alolanos se miraron fijamente uno al otro.

\- ¡Este mejor dos de tres terminará en dos rondas! ¡Rockruff, Lanzarrocas!

Las rocas en el collar de Rockruff empezaron a brillar, lanzando luces blancas, que se convirtieron en enormes piedras para luego salir disparados hacia Fletchinder.

\- ¡Doble Equipo! – Las piedras volaron atravesando a un Fletchinder falso, y docenas de ellos aparecieron para rodear al canino. – ¡Brasas!

A la orden de Kiawe, una tormenta de chispas de fuego llovió desde todas las direcciones, aunque solo una fuente era sólida. El ataque dio en el blanco e hizo retroceder a Rockruff.

\- ¡Ahora, Acrobacia! – ordenó Kiawe.

La parvada de Doble Equipo descendió, todos brillando en azul hacia el cachorro de piedra. Frax mantuvo firme su quijada, antes de que su cara se iluminara de una manera con la que Kiawe estaba bien familiarizado. Tenía una idea.

\- Si los Gumshoos pueden hacerlo, también nosotros. ¡Rockruff, Ataque de Arena!

Rockruff ladró y de un salto estampó las patas en el suelo. Una nube de polvo salió disparada, haciendo que se disipara todo el Doble Equipo y dejando a un solo Fletchinder que se aproximaba rápidamente.

\- ¡Ahora, Embestida!

Rockruff volvió a ladrar, lanzándose de cabeza contra Fletchinder, que cayó sobre su espalda tras el impacto, mientras el perrito aterrizó con gracia sobre sus cuatro patas.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto, Embestida! – ordenó Frax.

Rockruff ladró y se lanzó a la carga para rematar a Fletchinder. La confianza era visible en el rostro de Frax, hasta que Kiawe sonrió, y con lo que seguiría, iba a disolvérsela por completo.

\- ¡Ala de Acero! – declaró Kiawe, y con eso las alas de Fletchinder empezaron a brillar de metal. Justo cuando Rockruff se puso a tiro, Fletchinder le dio un aletazo.

\- ¡Rockruff! – gritó Frax en shock, al ver como su cachorro caía de espaldas. Fletchinder se volvió a poner de pie, mientras Frax retornaba a su perrito noqueado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de que solo necesitarías dos batallas? Parece que ahora es Kiawe el que solo necesita dos. – dijo Sophocles, mientras Kiawe recuperaba Fletchinder.

\- Buena jugada. No sabía que Fletchinder conocía ese movimiento. – lo felicitó Frax, y Kiawe sonrió.

\- Lo aprendimos después de la última vez que Fletchinder peleó contra Rockruff.

\- Entonces más me vale aprender de esta también. ¡Vamos, Munchlax!

\- ¡Marowak!"

El más nuevo Pokémon de Frax y su compañero de baile eran los siguientes. Una parte de Kiawe estaba algo triste de que probablemente esto significaba que no pelearía contra Rowlet, ya que usualmente esa era una victoria fácil. Pero de nuevo, por otro lado podía alegrarse de que no fuese una victoria fácil, para divertirse un poco más.

\- ¡Vamos a comenzar, usa Rastreo de Olor!

\- Munch. – El Munchlax comenzó a olfatear en el aire. Kiawe no estaba seguro si era el movimiento, o si simplemente Munchlax estaba olfateando más malasadas para comer, pero de todas maneras no le dejaría esa abertura.

\- ¡Marowak, Hueso Palo!

\- Maro. – Su compañero salió disparado hacia la criatura glotona, listo para darle un buen golpe a la antigua en toda la cabeza.

\- ¡Embestida! – replicó Frax.

Munchlax dejó de olfatear y se lanzó a la carga, chocando contra Marowak antes que pudiera darle con el palo. Marowak salió dando tumbos mientras Kiawe trataba de averiguar cómo el olor permitía que Embestida funcionara. Tenía que preguntarle después al Profesor Kukui al respecto. Pero mientras tanto…

\- ¡Rueda de Fuego! – Marowak empezó a girar su hueso cada vez más y más rápido, envolviéndose en una enorme llamarada, y se lanzó contra ese glotón insaciable que era Munchlax.

\- ¡Bloquéalo con Lengüetazo!

Munchlax abrió enorme su boca, antes de soltar su enorme lengua, que mayormente era de energía gracias al movimiento. La lengua se envolvió alrededor del hueso de Marowak, extinguiendo la rueda de fuego, y causando que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Marowak pero excluyendo a Frax y Velvet, quedarse rígidos e intranquilos.

\- Esa imagen… me va a dar pesadillas esta noche. – Lillie abrazó su nuevo bolso temblando.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurrió… eso? – Sophocles no pudo pensar en una palabra para describir apagar fuego con la lengua.

\- A mí. – dijo Velvet, y Kiawe tuvo que resistirse al impulso de mirarla como si hubiera sacado una segunda cabeza.

Marowak sacudió el hueso para removerle toda la saliva, y brilló de púrpura. Munchlax retrajo su lengua de vuelta y también brilló de púrpura, empezando a toser: Cuerpo Maldito acababa de activarse, así que al menos esa lengua permanecería donde pertenecía por un rato al menos.

\- Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¡Rueda de Fuego! – Marowak sonrió mientras volvía a girar el hueso más rápido que antes, creando una poderosa llama alrededor de su calavera.

\- ¡Muy bien, Munchlax, preparemos el contraataque! – ordenó Frax.

Kiawe no estaba seguro de cuál sería el plan, dado que Munchlax no debería ser capaz de usar Contraataque, pero entonces se dio cuenta de a lo que Frax se refería cuando tomó la postura inicial y Munchlax lo imitó.

\- ¡Carrera Arrolladora! – declaró Frax, y Munchlax se vio rodeado por una poderosa aura, lanzándose a la carga contra la Rueda de Fuego.

La carga masiva de color blanco arrolló a Marowak como un tren, mandándolo a volar y cayendo a los pies de Kiawe, y el hueso a su vez cayó clavándose de punta a su lado izquierdo. Munchlax cesó el Movimiento Z y empezó a jadear, pues claramente todavía estaba aprendiendo a manejar esa clase de poder. Y aunque no lo demostrara, como cualquier otro entrenador Frax tendría que estar similarmente exhausto.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Munchlax, ahora estamos uno a uno! – declaró Frax. Munchlax, aun cansado le dio un pulgar arriba antes de ser retornado. Kiawe sonrió mientras recogía a su Marowak.

\- Eso fue muy temprano, Frax. Usaste tu Movimiento-Z demasiado rápido. Ahora este encuentro será mío.

\- No estés tan seguro. – Frax se limpió el sudor de la frente, mientras su Pikachu corría hacia el campo, echando chispas por las mejillas.

\- ¡Turtonator, terminemos con esto! – Kiawe respondió enviándole a su compañero más fuerte, comenzando la batalla decisiva. – ¡Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Atactrueno!

Los dos ataques salieron al mismo tiempo, colisionando exactamente en el centro, y explotando sin retroceder ni un ápice. Los dos entrenadores sonreían con determinación.

\- ¡Rapidez! – ordenó Frax, y la cola Pikachu brilló mientras saltaba en el aire y la agitaba, soltando una lluvia de estrellas veloces.

\- ¡Poder Oculto!

Las estrellas se chocaron con esferas brillantes que orbitaban alrededor de Turtonator, antes de salir disparadas. De nuevo los ataques colisionaron y se anularon entre ellos.

\- No podrás superar en poder los ataques de largo alcance de mi Turtonator, y tu velocidad no es nada si no tienes el poder para superar mi defensa. No podrás vencernos, no sin tu Movimiento-Z.

\- Dos minutos más.

\- ¿Qué? – Kiawe se cuestionó por qué Frax acababa de decir eso.

\- Si podemos aguantar dos minutos más ganaremos. ¡Muévete alrededor de Turtonator y mantente fuera de su radio de ataque, Pikachu!

Pikachu asintió antes de brillar con un Ataque Rápido y saliendo disparado hacia Turtonator. Justo antes de impactar, sin embargo, el Ataque Rápido se volvió un juego de "anillo alrededor del Turtonator".

\- Ese truco no te va a funcionar tres veces. – señaló Kiawe, mientras Turtonator se quedaba inmóvil, con un tic en el ojo como respuesta instintiva. Ese truquito le había hecho ganar a Frax ya antes.

\- Solo un minuto más.

\- No sé qué estás esperando: nuestras madres no nos van a interrumpir hoy. Pero tal vez esto sí interrumpa a tu Pikachu. ¡Turtonator, saca la cola!

Turtonator estiró su cola, dejándola rígida como un tronco. Pikachu saltó sobre ella, pero perdió mucha velocidad al hacerlo. Saltó de vuelta, ya sin estar corriendo en círculos alrededor de la gran bestia mientras Frax sonreía.

\- Adivina qué: recientemente logré enseñarle a Pikachu Mega Puño.

\- Muy bien, ¿pero de qué servirá para cambiar las cosas? – preguntó Kiawe. – Darle un puñetazo a Turtonator no te va a ganar esta pelea.

\- No lo sé… – Frente a sus abdominales descubiertos, Frax volvió a presentar su Anillo-Z.

\- Eso no va a funcionar. Los Anillos-Z solo se pueden usar una vez por batalla. – Kiawe no podía evitar preguntarse por qué Frax parecía estar a punto de cometer un error tan estúpido.

Solo en las leyendas alguien, específicamente uno de los hijos del Rey Kahele llamado Lokela, pudo romper esa regla. Solo era una leyenda, claro, no había prueba más allá del relato oral acerca de que había utilizado múltiples Movimientos-Z en batalla contra el padre de su eventual esposa para ganarse su mano. Quizás simplemente lo agregaron para que su eventual victoria sonara más impresionante.

\- Por Pokémon, de todos modos. Munchlax está demasiado cansado para hacer otro Movimiento-Z, y difícilmente yo estoy en condiciones de correr hasta Pueblo Iki Town. Pikachu, por otro lado, todavía tiene mucha energía. Me hubiera gustado tener algo más de tiempo para reponer la mía, pero creo que tengo suficiente, y con el descanso de estos últimos minutos, podemos ganar usando un último Movimiento-Z antes de volver a desmayarme.

\- Espera… ¿es por eso que todo mundo te suele encontrar desmayado en los campos? – exigió saber Kiawe con horror.

Pero qué tonto, la gente terminaba muerta haciendo eso. ¿Acaso creía que él era diferente? Nadie había podido hacer múltiples Movimientos-Z en minutos. Diablos, ¡nadie lo había hecho en HORAS y vivido para contarlo! Entre jadeos de preocupación entre sus amigos, y el Rotom Dex haciendo sonar una sirena con una señal de "Peligro", escuchó a alguien dándose una palmada en la cara.

\- Hermano… esta vez no te voy a arrastrar a casa. – Esa fue Velvet, que extrañamente no sonaba sorprendida por lo que su hermano acababa de confesar. ¡¿Ya sabía de su estupidez?! ¡¿Por qué no lo había detenido?!

\- ¿Lista, Pikachu?

\- ¡Pika!

\- ¡Estúpido! – le gritó Kiawe, preparando su propio Movimiento-Z. Él todavía seguía siendo el más veterano en usarlos: si se movía más rápido podría noquear a Pikachu antes que Frax se matara.

La respuesta de si la idea realmente funcionaba se perdió para siempre, sin embargo, cuando un Mandibuzz equipado para montura aterrizó entre ellos, seguido por un Braviary también equipado. A diferencia del Mandibuzz, este último no tenía pasajero a bordo. El Poder-Z desapareció, mientras él y Frax detenían los ataques que estaban a punto de hacer, la pasajera se bajó de un salto del Mandibuzz, aterrizando en cuclillas y poniéndose de pie.

\- Qué alta… – dijo Mallow sorprendida.

\- Qué sexy. – comentó Sophocles sonrojándose.

\- Me da envidia. – dijo Lana llevándose las manos al pecho.

Cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kiawe se dio cuenta con un repentino shock que era más alta que él. Esta era la primera vez que eso le había pasado, desde que él había crecido más que su madre, aunque ya había apuestas entre los otros estudiantes sobre si Velvet llegaría crecer más que él (apenas unos meses antes reclamó el título de la chica más alta de la escuela, y Frax ya lo había superado a él por unos centímetros de estatura recientemente).

La segunda cosa que notó sobre ella fue que, francamente, era muy parecida a Frax y Velvet. Las gafas le daban un aire distinto, cierto, y tenía la piel pálida como Sophocles y Lillie, pero había más que solo la estatura. Tenía los ojos grises igual que Velvet, y seguramente su inocente hermanita le habría preguntado a esta chica la misma cosa que a Velvet sobre si podía caminar. Tenía las mismas marcas faciales en las mejillas que solo había visto en los gemelos, los tres tenían el lóbulo de la oreja despegado, y sus ojos tenían forma similar, distintos a los de él (y los de Lana y Sophocles), y aunque tal vez estuviera pensando más de la cuenta, estaba también que tenían el mismo mentón.

Dejó de tratar de descifrar alguna otra similitud entre ellos (ya eso requeriría estar midiéndoles la talla de zapatos o algo así) cuando la chica miró a todos a su alrededor. Se detuvo momentáneamente al ver a Frax, y luego a Velvet, y su mirada se volvió hacia él.

\- Tú eres Kiawe, ¿verdad?

\- Uh… sí. – Lo era, ¿pero por qué preguntaba por él?

\- Fuiste seleccionado como Capitán de Prueba. Mi nombre es Iolani, y vengo para enseñarte lo básico. Súbete. – le dijo señalando al Braviary.

* * *

 _ **Poco después, en el aire…**_

Kiawe no necesitaba mirar atrás para saber que su Charizard lo estaba siguiendo. Estaba bien entrenado, había sido compañero de su familia durante muchos años, y si tenía que usar cualquier medio de transporte que no fuera él en larga distancia, Charizard siempre lo seguiría.

\- Ese Charizard… – dijo de pronto Iolani mientras seguían volando sobre la enorme masa de agua que separaba las islas. – Solía ser el as de Koa, ¿verdad? He visto unos cuantos Charizards, la mayoría de competidores extranjeros en la Arena Battle Royal, y ninguno se veía tan viejo como este.

\- Sí, Charizard solía ser el Pokémon más fuerte de mi abuelo. Pero el tiempo no ha sido amable con él, ya no es apto para los rigores de la batalla. – confirmó Kiawe, y justo en ese momento sintió algo de curiosidad. – Debo admitirlo, mucha gente no se da cuenta al principio, aunque sabían que mi abuelo fue un Kahuna. ¿Cómo sabes que son el mismo?

Iolani guardó silencio por un momento antes de responderle la pregunta.

\- Porque ese Charizard estaba con Koa cuando lo conocí hace unos años, y no sería quien soy ahora si no lo hubiera conocido. Recuerdo ese día perfectamente, cada detalle, incluyendo al Charizard de Koa.

Esa fue… una respuesta interesante. Kiawe estaba al tanto de que entre los deberes de un Kahuna (los cuales incluían, pero no estaban limitados a: elegir capitanes de pruebas, resolver problemas en la isla donde los asignaran, asegurarse que las Deidades Guardianas estuvieran felices, y ayudar a promover camaradería entre las islas durante tiempos que hubiera faccionalismo) estaba el inspirar y guiar a los demás. Eso era algo en lo que se esforzaban por hacer tanto como fuera posible. Iolani sin embargo, parecía estar inusualmente afectada. No era el niño normal que se inspiraba con un héroe el que fuese capaz de distinguir a un Charizard del resto tan fácilmente.

\- Esos dos que estaban contigo en Melemele: el chico sin camisa y la chica alta, ¿quiénes son?

La pregunta sonaba inocente, pero por alguna razón Kiawe se sintió tan intranquilo como alguien que caminaba por un camino de lava que apenas se estaba enfriando parcialmente. Ya era difícil preguntarle a veces a Lillie sobre su familia, ya que la única parte que se mostraba dispuesta a comentar era que su padre un día de pronto había desaparecido.

\- Compañeros de la escuela, buenos amigos y rivales. Se llaman Fraxinus y Velvet Lono, aunque al primero le gusta que le digan Frax. Su madre trabaja como dependiente en una tienda por departamentos local.

\- ¿Y su padre?

Kiawe hubiera querido fingir que esa pregunta no hizo que el director apareciera frente a sus ojos, haciendo una de sus malas imitaciones y gritando "BEWEAR". Pero no estaba seguro de cómo podría evitar contestar esta pregunta sin sonar grosero ante una futura compañera de trabajo y posible supervisora. Todas las ferias de trabajo que hicieron en la escuela le enseñaron que eso era una mala idea, al igual que años de lecciones sobre moral con sus padres.

\- Nadie lo sabe. Siempre tuve la impresión de que solo se vieron una noche y…

\- ¿Se fueron a la guardería? – dijo Iolani secamente.

Si Kiawe hubiera estado caminando, probablemente se hubiera ido de narices con ese comentario. Aun así, su movimiento brusco causó que su montura Braviary chillara en protesta. Esa era… una manera de decirlo.

Aunque por la forma en como dijo esa línea, Kiawe no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado de haber lanzado gasolina al fuego. ¿Acaso acababa de confirmarle que su padre le fue infiel a su madre, y además que era culpable de sabía Tapu Koko qué otras cosas ante sus ojos?

\- Igual que a mí, solo que mi mamá estaba un poco más abajo en la lista que la empleada de una tienda. Esperaba que me pudieras dar la dirección de alguien a quien poderle dar un buen puñetazo en la cara. Qué lástima, tenía mis esperanzas muy altas.

Kiawe de pronto prefería haber solo verificado un caso de infidelidad marital. Esto era extraño, particularmente porque presentía que lo presionarían sobre esto mañana.

\- Y bien, lo de ser capitán. – Iolani cambió el tema sobre su familia tan rápido que Kiawe casi podía oír al Profesor Kukui hablando sobre Vuelta en U o Voltio Cambio. – Veamos, ¿tengo que empezar desde abajo, o ya conoces lo más básico?

\- Los capitanes de pruebas son asignados por los Kahunas y mantienen su trabajo hasta que cumplen 25 años o los encarcelan. A cada capitán se le permite establecer una prueba bajo sus propias especificaciones e ideas personales mientras involucre a un Pokémon Tótem que el capitán pueda al menos influenciar, si no es que controlarlo.

\- Olvidaste mencionar que la paga es baja. Se recomiendan trabajos de medio tiempo. – agregó Iolani. – Sugeriría que evites trabajar en la tienda de Super Ultragangas si puedes. Los horarios apestan más que la paga, los jefes son unos patanes, y los uniformes son provocan comezón y son algo pequeños para los que somos altos entre la población.

Kiawe decidió anotar eso para después. Después de todo, él era bastante alto.

Aterrizando en el sitio de pruebas, Kiawe no pudo evitar temblar un poco. En el momento en que Charizard aterrizara vería si podía ponerse cerca de su Pokémon favorito con la cola en llamas para calentarse. Iolani notó esto, y le dio una mirada empática.

\- No te preocupes, no estaremos demasiado tiempo aquí. Quizás debí mencionarte que estaríamos a gran altura, estoy tan acostumbrada al frío del viento que ya casi no me afecta, lo cual es bueno viendo que honestamente hace demasiado calor en Alola para llevar más ropa de la que tengo ahora, pero creo que debí avisártelo. Vives en una isla, así que tal vez deberíamos habernos parado a conseguirte una chaqueta. Solo voy a mostrarte un poco lo que he hecho para mi prueba, y luego podemos ir a buscar a Olivia y ver si hay algún viejo sitio de pruebas donde puedas estar más cómodo antes de empezar a mover las…

Iolani de repente se detuvo al ver mejor su sitio de prueba. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, pintarrajeado de grafitis por todos lados: calaveras y letras infladas (con citas tan memorables como "al diablo el sistema", "los Kahunas apestan" y "que se jodan los Guardianes"), y algo que parecía como la cabeza de Olivia lamiendo el ala de un Zubat con una lengua inhumanamente larga.

Las manos de Iolani se cerraron en puños, temblando de rabia. En algún momento, mientras Kiawe estaba ocupado viendo el de "que se jodan los Guardianes", se había ajustado las gafas de modo que la luz se reflejara en ellos y fuera imposible ver sus ojos. No era para ocultar lágrimas: él tenía una hermana pequeña que sabía lo que eso significaba.

Un Pikipek voló hacia ellos, aterrizando sobre el hombro de ella y empezando a trinarle algo, incluso mientras Charizard aterrizaba junto a él y con las garras empezaba a tratar de borrar ese horrible grafiti. O solo asegurarse que le dieran un baño de esponja en el futuro, una de las dos cosas.

\- " _Aunque a los Pokémon rara vez se les puede entender como cuando intercambiamos palabras, aquellos cuyos corazones son uno solo con el de sus Pokémon pueden entender el mensaje, incluso si no es con palabras." –_ Su abuelo una vez le había dicho algo similar a eso, y Kiawe creía en sus palabras. Le gustaba pensar que cada día mejoraba un poco en descifrar las intenciones de Marowak y Turtonator cuando hablaban.

La boca de Iolani se curvó en una expresión que le hizo tener escalofríos, aunque hizo que las palabras de su abuelo volvieran a resonar en sus oídos. Iolani parecía comprender bastante bien al Pikipek, mejor de lo que él podía con sus Pokémon. Aunque podría ser parcialmente debido a la diferencia de experiencia, algo le pareció muy raro a Kiawe. Era como si pudiera entender muy bien, tal vez DEMASIADO bien lo que Pikipek estaba diciendo.

El pájaro salió volando, y ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión que le dio la sensación como la de un Guardián de Isla enfurecido.

\- Bueno, creo que ya viste lo suficiente como para improvisar después, ¿no, Kiawe? Nos tomaremos una pequeña desviación para enseñarte una parte vital, aunque poco apreciada parte del trabajo de ser un Capitán de Prueba. – le dijo, y guardó silencio por un momento, respirando profundo. – Castigar al Equipo Skull.

* * *

 _ **Al sur del Parque Battle Royal, unos minutos después…**_

Los dos punks vestidos de negro recibieron un enorme botín de todos los que pasaban frente a su banca en el parque. Uno era un hombre de pelo azul y un dispositivo amarillo algo golpeado colgado en la cintura que sonaba con música a todo volumen, y la otra una mujer de pelo negro y su uniforme todo lleno de manchas de pintura. Los dos estaban lamiendo unos conos de helado, estirando las piernas como si fueran los dueños del lugar.

\- ¿Qué te dije, Sketch? Quizás me haya tardado un poco después de volver de Hoenn luego que ese Gallade me golpeó, pero me pude traer algunos recuerditos. Este viejo PokéNav puede estar pasado algunos años, pero sí que reproduce buena música. Aunque esa máquina de Pokéblocks ahora solo es un pedazo de chatarra. – dijo el secuaz peliazul, lamiendo su cono de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

\- Le metiste una patata, Odlaw. – dijo la llamada Sketch, resistiéndose a echarle su cono en la cabeza a su colega del Equipo Skull.

\- Bueno, quería hacerme unas papas fritas, digo. – se excusó el aludido. – ¿Crees que la gran hermana ya haya terminado de ganarse el premio de dinero?

\- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – dijo Sketch encogiéndose de hombros y lamiendo su propio cono. – El Battle Royal puede tardar cualquier cantidad de tiempo si los competidores no le hacen montón a otros, y casi siempre eso solo lo hacemos nosotros.

\- Idiotas, ya lo sé. Aun así, no puedo creer que hayan vetado a Guzma después de aquella única vez. Solo por tres Hiperrayos a la vez contra un Masquerain, y luego arrojarle ese banquillo a uno de los otros competidores. Aun así me gustaría saber de dónde lo sacó para lanzárselo al imbécil: me encantaría poder manifestar muebles para lanzárselos a la gente. Como tú, Sketch.

El comentario de Odlaw hizo que su compañera volviera a darse una palmada en la cara con la mano libre. Un momento después la retiró, y en su frente ahora tenía unas pequeñas manchas de pintura.

\- Mis dedos generan pintura, idiota. No sillas reclinables. En serio, ¿qué tan difícil es entender…?

El berrinche de Sketch fue interrumpido por un Charizard que aterrizó delante de ellos con un rugido masivo, seguido de dos Pokémon monturas más pequeños con pasajeros en ellos.

Saltando fuera del Braviary, Kiawe inmediatamente agarró la Pokébola de Turtonator y le apuntó a los dos Skulls que estaban frente a él.

\- ¿Por qué nos señalas? ¿Qué, te crees el tipo ese con la peluca rubia ridícula o algo?

\- Sí recuerdas que a Guzma y a Plumeria les gusta ese show, ¿verdad? – dijo la secuaz femenina, mientras los dos se ponían de pie, y el otro se comía lo que quedaba de su cono casi de un bocado.

\- Ustedes vandalizaron mi sitio de prueba. – gruñó Iolani. El peliazul parpadeó.

\- Oh sí. Cielos, no estaban bromeando, eres altísima de estatura. ¿No serás pariente del jefe?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Kiawe con ese comentario. Ya sería bastante incómodo cuando Frax y Velvet lo confrontaran por cualquier cosa relacionada con la chica que se parecía a ellos: no necesitaba agregar al líder del Equipo Skull a esa potencial mezcla de desastre familiar.

\- Pregunta estúpida, ya lo sé, de vuelta a presumir. Pues sí, Sketch aquí fue la que dejó esa buena marca en tu lugar. Yo solo patee unas rocas fuera del risco y molesté un poco a los pajarracos que les gusta vivir allá arriba.

\- Soy la mejor artista del Equipo Skull, no, de toda Alola. – dijo la secuaz femenina, llamada Sketch, moviendo sus dedos llenos de pintura.

Extrañamente, Kiawe podría jurar que parecía estar fresca, como si acabara de entrar en contacto con una lata de pintura. ¿Qué, acaso hizo todo ese grafiti con sus dedos? Muy bien, si quería declararse la mejor artista pintando con los dedos de toda la región, ¿para qué explotarle su burbujita con la competencia que tendría por esa posición?

\- ¿Qué esperaban lograr con eso? – gruñó Iolani, mientras el peliazul posaba ridículamente, por razones que solo lo del Equipo Skull les verían sentido.

\- Queríamos darte tu merecido. Ustedes los capitanes siempre están haciendo que la gente quede mal, mal, mal. Digo, en serio, ustedes seguro son responsables por la mitad de los casos que tienen los terapeutas. Ustedes son los malos, y nosotros somos los sujetos de mallas verdes con el arco.

\- Metáfora equivocada. – Iolani volvió a ajustarse las gafas, de nuevo haciendo que no se le pudieran ver los ojos. – Eso es para los que le roban a los ricos para darle a los pobres. Ignorando el hecho de que si eso fuera cierto ahora estarían regalándome cosas, déjenme dejarles las cosas bien claras, ¿de acuerdo? Primero, no es culpa del capitán si una persona falla. No nos parece divertido ni disfrutamos de ver fallar a las personas. Excepto tal vez con los imbéciles odiosos, y eso solo de vez en cuando. Los capitanes no somos sociópatas sin sentimientos, y el último que coincidía con esa descripción ahora está en prisión por incendiar un edificio en Pueblo Iki. Segundo, no veo razón para que ustedes decidieran atacarme a mí de entre todos los capitanes. Los dos fallaron en Ula'ula, mucho antes de tener que venir a hacer mi prueba.

Los dos Skulls retrocedieron después que Iolani hizo ese comentario. Incluso Kiawe también se quedó mirándola. ¿De dónde se sacó eso?

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?!

\- Probabilidad estadística. La mayoría de ustedes, idiotas, provienen de esa isla. Esa combinación tóxica de política con la población de la isla es receta perfecta para idiotas que no hacen otra cosa más que sumirse en su miseria, como ustedes del Equipo Skull.

\- ¡No soy un luchador de sumo, ni siquiera estoy gordo!

Ese comentario le ganó miradas de todos, su compañera incluida.

\- "Sumirse" quiere decir "revolcarse en algo, generalmente para buscar consuelo o comodidad". Muchos Pokémon lo hacen para protegerse de la luz del sol y para estar cómodos. – Kiawe sin duda lo sabía, su familia criaba Mudbrays.

\- ¿Y cómo te "revuelcas" con una emoción?

\- Muy simple: te pones una máscara estúpida, hablas como un idiota, y llenas mi sitio de pruebas de grafiti. – dijo Iolani secamente. Sketch apretó su puño.

\- ¡¿Qué sabes tú de nosotros?! ¿Qué te da derecho a decir que no podemos estar furiosos por esas pruebas estúpidas e injustas? ¿No sabes que sin importar lo que diga la gente sobre que la vida es como tú la hagas, siempre están esos imbéciles creyéndose superiores y esperando para restregártelo en la cara? ¿Qué, acaso un viejo apestoso te dijo que si te esfuerzas lo suficiente puedes mejorar tu vida? Eso no es más que mierda de Mudsdale…

\- El Kahuna Koa no olía peor que la madera de una fogata. – dijo Iolani con severidad. El Skull peliazul se quedó viéndola en shock.

\- Oh, vaya, qué gracioso. Es más gracioso que esa compañía de animación con todos los Pokémon que cantan y esas alucinaciones escalofriantes de Donphans rosados que explotan como burbujas. ¿Qué, ese senil mal intento de Kahuna le dijo a una niñita que creció para convertirse en ti que podías crecer para ser lo que quisieras si te esforzabas lo suficiente, y le creíste?

\- No se ha equivocado hasta ahora. – dijo Iolani, aunque Kiawe solo escuchó una parte ya en ese momento una furia ardiente se apoderó de él, y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Skull por insultar a su abuelo.

\- Wimpod v…

\- ¡Archen! – exclamó a su vez Iolani.

La secuaz llamada Sketch de pronto se vio restringida contra el suelo por un Pokémon que parecía pájaro prehistórico, el cual empezó a saltar encima de ella mirándola con los ojos en rendijas y furioso. Pero antes que Kiawe pudiera comentar sobre cómo había llegado a ser uno de los primeros en Alola en utilizar la tecnología de restauración de fósiles por la cual Sophocles había estado fantaseando apenas unas semanas antes, o de dónde sacó un fósil para utilizarlo en primer lugar…

\- ¡Hey! – Una quinta persona acababa de unirse a la refriega, y no estaba de su lado. – ¡No sé lo que creen que hacen ustedes dos con mi estúpido hermano y hermana pequeños, pero no crean que lo voy a tolerar!

Dejando en el suelo un enorme saco de dinero que Kiawe estaba dispuesto a apostar un viaje con Hau de "yo invito las malasadas" a que no lo había conseguido de manera legal, la chica mayor con pelo rosa y ojos amarillos lanzó una Ultra Bola.

\- ¡Turtonator! – Kiawe finalmente estaba listo para liberar a su compañero, pero al darse cuenta, de repente sintió un dolor que casi le parte las costillas.

Y después de eso, solo hubo oscuridad…

…

La oscuridad desapareció segundos después, y los cielos sobre sobre Akala volvían a ser visibles. Pero esta vez se veían más cercanos, y también se sentía más frío. El Pikipek en su pecho también era nuevo.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntó.

\- Te golpeó muy fuerte el Crobat de esa mujer Skull. En todo el pecho. – le informó Iolani, cruzando los brazos y con una expresión de estar avergonzada por algo.

Levantándose de la fría piedra, Kiawe se sorprendió de que el cuerpo no le estuviese ardiendo de dolor o algo. Tenía que tener al menos unas cuantas costillas rotas después de aquel golpe.

\- Tus costillas no lucían nada bien. Por suerte encontré a un Chansey que podía usar Pulso Curativo para que te ayudara, luego que el Charizard de Koa trató de rostizar a esa perra por haberte golpeado así. Estuviste fuera de circulación por una hora, pero eso es mejor que una clínica.

\- Querrás decir hospital.

\- No está dentro de mi presupuesto. – dijo sombríamente, antes de volver a fruncir el cejo. – Mira, creo que no manejé bien eso. A veces… me pongo furiosa. Realmente furiosa. Veo todo en rojo y no puedo pensar con claridad. Debí haber hecho que esos Skulls se callaran más rápido, es solo que… quería decirles lo que pensaba antes de mandarlos a volar de una buena paliza, ellos… aunque no hubieran vandalizado mi sitio de prueba me hicieron enfurecer como no tienes idea.

\- El Equipo Skull puede hacer que cualquiera vea todo en rojo, aunque no se hayan burlado de mi abuelo. – musitó Kiawe, antes de decidirse a hacer la pregunta que tenía incluso antes de que ese Crobat le golpeara las costillas. – Hablando de él, parece que lo respetas mucho. ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de eso?

Iolani se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos antes de volver a hablar.

\- Mi mamá nació pobre, y también murió pobre. Nunca tuvo las cosas fáciles, y mi nacimiento no le ayudó en nada. Honestamente, con el poco dinero que tenía, si terminara en otro mundo y descubro que su versión alterna decidió abortar, lo entendería. No me malentiendas; ella me amaba y yo a ella, pero apenas sí me pudo enseñar matemática básica. La vida siempre era una batalla, y muy injusta si me permites decirlo. Cuando ella murió… bueno, sentí que había tocado fondo. A tu abuelo lo conocí poco después, mientras estaba en un parque.

Se dio la vuelta, y Kiawe vio que tenía una sonrisa anhelante en su rostro.

\- Habló conmigo, y era la persona más sabia a la que jamás conocí, en ese entonces y ahora. También era amable tanto como era sabio. Me ayudó dándome un empujón en la dirección que me ayudaría a salir del agujero en el que nací, y desde donde pude convertirme en capitana de pruebas eventualmente. Claro, no me alcanzaba para ir a esa linda escuela de Melemele, pero comparado a lo que tenía antes, soy prácticamente tan rica como la gente en esos hoteles de lujo. – Hizo otra pausa antes de continuar. – Me mostró la manera de mejorar mi vida, aunque no me diera una casa. Me hizo darme cuenta que tenía talentos, y cómo utilizarlos para conseguirme un lugar para vivir. Como ese viejo dicho sobre darle a un hombre un Magikarp cocinado en vez de enseñarle a pescar y a cocinar Magikarps. Es la gente que no toma su oportunidad con los que quieren ayudarlos o con los talentos que tienen para salir de malas situaciones a los que no puedo soportar. El Equipo Skull… está lleno de gente que es como sería yo si no hubiera conocido al Kahuna Koa, que me mostró que puedo mejorarme a mí misma, o simplemente elegir no hacerlo.

\- Ya veo. – Kiawe asintió. Eso definitivamente sonaba como su abuelo. Siempre fue bueno para enseñarle cosas a la gente sin necesidad de darles regalos. – Siento mucho haberte causado molestias.

\- No te disculpes, no hace falta. No tenías forma de saber que habría por aquí cerca una Skull competente. Supongo que aprendí hoy que un capitán de prueba no debe salir a cazar Skulls así de las primeras, y prefiero hacerlo cuando tengo a alguien que me cuide las espaldas.

Iolani le dio una pequeña sonrisa, y Kiawe estaba listo para pretender que todo el asunto con los Skulls nunca sucedió. Sería lo mejor para él, para ella, y para no sacarle canas tempranas a su madre. Pero había todavía una cosa que quería saber.

\- ¿Cómo te escapaste del Crobat de esa Skull, de cualquier manera? Esas cosas son muy rápidas, sin mencionar que Charizard no está en condiciones de pelear contra uno de ellos en estos días, y los Pokémon monturas no podrían haberse escapado tan fácil.

Iolani frunció el cejo antes de responderle. Claramente, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con ese Crobat era algo que no le agradaba mucho.

\- Soy… bastante buena con los Pokémon de tipo Volador. Incluso con los que otros han capturado, tengo una manera de llegarles. Ahora, veamos si podemos lidiar con la parte del trabajo no relacionada a los Skulls y conseguirte un buen sitio de pruebas. Esos idiotas seguro no nos causarán más problemas por el día de hoy, así que no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por nada, excepto quizás por la madre naturaleza.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en Ciudad Canalave, Sinnoh…**_

\- …por los mares del mundo, y por las rarezas encima y debajo de las olas, muchas más abundan en el mundo. Solo conozco de una: la habilidad de hacer que el lazo entre hombre y Pokémon se cristalice y libere una gran explosión de poder.

\- Sí, ya lo sabemos. Los Movimientos-Z esa cosa rara que hacen los alolanos. Solo hay que esquivarlos y ¡bam!, se quedaron sin jugo y puedes aplastarlos como moscas.

Sentados en un café junto al mar, con una jarra de agua de Coronet entre ellos, dos figuras extrañas conversaban. La más pequeña traía una armadura blanca, con su casco fuera de su cabeza y a su lado. La otra, un hombre más alto con cabello negro y ojos rojos, leía un libro mientras esperaban por su comida, del cual citó un párrafo en voz alta antes. El sujeto de ojos rojos dejó por un momento su libro y miró al otro con una sonrisa.

\- Tal vez, Naps, pero permíteme citarte este excelentemente escrito libro sobre la gran expedición del Rey Kahele de Alola. Sí, "En la tierra donde llegué por primera vez, guiado por el gigante errante, vi que poseían la habilidad de evolucionar a sus Pokémon para superar los límites durante la batalla. En poder bruto superaban mi descubrimiento de lo que se conocería como Movimientos-Z, pero ese poder estaba limitado solo para unos pocos, mientras que el mío puede ser usado por cualquiera". El verdadero peligro de los Movimientos-Z para nosotros es que a diferencia de las Mega-Piedras no están limitados a un solo Pokémon. Puedes tomar un Cristal-Z y liberar su poder con cualquier Pokémon. Una Lucarionita no le servirá de nada a un Banette. Por supuesto, difícilmente son las únicas opciones para poder adicional: tú tienes ese Pokémon Sombrío tuyo, y la historia de Kahele no solo menciona nuestro viejo concepto familiar sobre el Fenómeno Lazo… – Naps se frotó el brazo, aparentemente todavía sintiendo el lugar donde aquel ninja se lo rompió durante la pelea. – Sino que además menciona "Mares de Llamas que arden más que los ordinarios y Pokémon que sobrepasan sus límites brillando en dorado, el poder para ROMPER a sus oponentes envolviéndose en luz y trueno". Y debo admitir que esa última parte llamó mi atención: este libro está demasiado bien escrito para que haya sido por accidente haber puesto romper en mayúsculas.

\- Sí, claramente tu investigación sobre Alola para nuestra gran operación salió muy bien, si tuviste tiempo de especular si mi Slakoth puede volverse "Super Slakoth Dorado Destructor 2.65 con Estrella Divina de Trueno" o algo estúpido como eso. Aunque debo preguntarte por qué nos hiciste venir aquí de todos los lugares. La biblioteca de Canalave es digital, no hacía falta ir en persona, Capriccio.

\- Bueno, para empezar sucede que me gusta leer libros físicos. Los libros electrónicos no se sienten igual de bien, si quieres mi opinión personal. Y en segundo lugar, tengo un favor que quisiera pedirle a nuestro líder, y creo que necesitaré algo para garantizarlo más allá de mi actual racha de éxitos y mi propia reputación.

\- ¿Un favor por qué? ¿Por arrojar a niños altos de pelo negro al agua para que se ahoguen? En serio, ¿qué diablos te pasó anoche que perdiste totalmente el control?

Naps frunció el cejo, al recordar como el administrador, sin avisar, en cuanto vio a un entrenador de pelo negro y ojos rojos pasando por el otro lado de una calle desierta, sin previo aviso lo agarró y lo tiró al canal, haciendo que su Ferrothorn lo atacara hasta que dejó de volver a la superficie por aire.

\- Algunas personas… no deberían existir. – dijo Capriccio con un tono tan sombrío que podría hasta noquear al Metagross de Nascour. – Como sea, necesitaré permiso para utilizar los vastos recursos de Cipher, para arreglar lo que uno de mis hermanos se atrevió a romper, y planeo pagar por mi petición con algo que solo puedo conseguir aquí y en muy pocos otros lugares. Dime, Naps, ¿has oído de la razón por la cual Canalave tiene una reputación de tener insomnio? Verás, la gente de por aquí hace mucho tiempo que tiene problemas por tener muy malos sueños…

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Aquí estamos de vuelta. Ahora volvemos a la región de Alola. Miren esto, otro de los medios hermanos de Ash ahora es el que toma su lugar en las aventuras de la saga de Sol y Luna (para que nuestro héroe no se nos vuelva idiota). Alola no solo no se quedó intacta, ahora tenemos no dos, sino tres nuevos potenciales hijos del hermano que anda esparciendo su semilla, los gemelos Frax y Velvet, y por supuesto Iolani.

De lo que puedo comentar, me agradaron las interacciones con Kiawe y los otros personajes. Me da mucha risa Lana, que le da por hacer que los chicos se quiten la camisa para ponerse a mirar la mercancía (y cuando miró a Iolani con envidia por faltarle a ella, ya entienden XD). Aquí nos dan el nombre del Skull que quiso pelear con Wally en el Especial de Navidad, fue gracioso volver a verlo también. Por último, la escena de Capriccio me pone los pelos de punta. Primero, que atacó a ese entrenador así no más. La peor parte es que no solo es improbable que haya sobrevivido (a menos que haya aguantado la respiración hasta que se fue), sino que tampoco podemos estar seguros de si era uno de sus sobrinos o no. Desde lo de Satoshi en el Interludio de Sanpei parece que está tan paranoico que podría atacar a algunos que nada tienen que ver con la semilla de su hermano solo por tener la mala suerte de tener ojos rojos y pelo negro (creo que el rasgo más claro son las marcas en las mejillas, por supuesto). Y si quiere eliminar ese linaje, tiene un LAAAAAARGO camino por delante. Y segundo, ayayay, va a ir a buscar el Darkrai que está en Canalave. Si lo atrapa, Cipher tendrá un arma que nos va a dar pesadillas a muchos de nosotros por mucho, mucho tiempo.

En fin, con eso terminamos otro. Me alegra decirles que el Interludio de Gardenia que estaba haciendo ya lo terminé ayer, pero tengo que traducirlo al inglés y que me lo aprueben primero. Ese lo dejaré después de los otros. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, sonicmanuel, BRANDON369** y **master master god.** Mañana a esta misma hora, el Interludio de Jeanette, el miércoles el Gaiden del Campamento de Oak, y el jueves, si Arceus y **Crossoverpairinglover** lo permiten, el Interludio de Gardenia, para estar al día con todo el Resetverso. ¡Nos vemos!


	27. Interludio de Jeanette

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Jeanette**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** En todas partes siempre hay personas que son diferentes de los demás, y pueden sorprenderte cuando menos lo esperas. Pero el hecho de ser diferentes no quiere decir que no sigan siendo personas. ¿Qué ocurre con Jeanette Fisher después de su derrota en el torneo del Domo de Batallas?

* * *

 _ **En un camino de la región Kanto…**_

Debajo de un frondoso árbol junto al camino, Jeanette había decidido hacer una pequeña parada. El sol empezaba a ponerse, así que eligió ese sitio para acampar allí por la noche. Dejando salir a su preciada Bellsprout, una de las mejores que habían sido criadas por el clan de los Fisher, le propuso que se detuvieran a descansar en ese lugar.

\- Solo será un breve respiro, Bellsprout. – le dijo. – No voy a posponer más mi viaje apenas después de reanudarlo. Y ya pasamos suficiente tiempo entrenando después del Torneo del Domo de Batallas.

Jeanette frunció el cejo al recordar esa derrota. Ella, Jeanette Fisher, que tenía cuatro medallas, perdió contra esa chica, Iris, que no tenía ninguna. Decepcionada de sí misma, decidió tomarse un reposo de su viaje para entrenar mejor a su equipo. Decidió volver a Ciudad Celadon, donde ganó su primera medalla, para entrenar peleando contra los muchos entrenadores masculinos que no pudieron desafiar a Erika. Mientras estuvo allí, además aprovechó de visitar la famosa Tienda por Departamentos de Celadon, donde compró un Revestimiento Metálico para su Scyther, y encontró a alguien dispuesto a hacer un intercambio de ida y vuelta para ayudarle, así que ahora tenía un Scizor en su arsenal. También aprovechó de comprar un MT, para enseñarle nuevos movimientos a sus Pokémon.

Pero no podía quedarse en Celadon para siempre. De pasada, vio a aquella chica pidiéndole a Lorelei, la miembro del Alto Mando, que convenciera a Erika de concederle a su amigo, Ash Ketchum, una batalla por la medalla del gimnasio. Y luego de que el muchacho ganó la Medalla Arcoíris, Erika levantó la restricción para los retadores masculinos, y la noticia se extendió como el fuego. El número de entrenadores masculinos a los que podía enfrentar disminuyó significativamente, y Jeanette decidió que ya era tiempo de continuar su viaje.

\- ¡AACHUUUU!

De repente, al estornudar, accidentalmente soltó una nube de esporas de Dulce Aroma. Temiéndose lo peor, miró a su alrededor en pánico, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie viéndola.

\- ¡Bellsprout! – dijo su Pokémon, en tono de preocupación, mientras trataba de calmarla.

Respirando con alivio de ver que no había nadie cerca, Jeanette se abrazó a sí misma para tranquilizarse. Tenía que tener cuidado de no usar movimientos Pokémon por acto reflejo. Con un suspiro, Jeanette recordó la ocasión cuando supo por primera vez que era una bloodliner.

 _ **Flashback, cinco años antes…**_

 _\- ¡Te tengo! ¡Tú la traes! – decía una Jeanette de diez años de edad, jugando con la Bellsprout que se convertiría en su futura inicial._

 _\- ¡Bellsprout! – La planta le respondió alargando su Látigo Cepa tratando de atrapar a Jeanette._

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó la niña. – ¡Yo no puedo usar Látigo Cepa, eso es trampa!_

 _Para enfatizar su punto, Jeanette hizo los mismos movimientos que Bellsprout. Pero cuál sería su sorpresa cuando de la palma de su mano brotó una liana, que, fuera de estar hecha de energía verde, no era nada diferente de las que usaba Bellsprout al hacer Látigo Cepa, y casi la golpeó con ella._

 _Aunque se quedó en shock, Jeanette inmediatamente supo lo que eso significaba. Había escuchado mucho al respecto. Ella, Jeanette Fisher, era una bloodliner, de esas personas capaces de utilizar poderes como los de los Pokémon. También sabía que los bloodliners eran muy temidos y odiados por las personas normales, y había leído demasiados artículos anti-bloodliners como para pensar que podría terminar bien. Jeanette empezó a sentir miedo, ¿qué pensarían sus padres, cómo reaccionarían si llegaban a enterarse?_

 _\- Bellsprout. – le dijo con mucha seriedad. – Nadie debe enterarse de esto, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _Bellsprout asintió, entendiendo el mensaje._

…

 _Después de varios meses de guardar su secreto, Jeanette decidió que ya no podía más. Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar, así que quizás lo mejor sería decírselos de una vez. El día había llegado, y Bellsprout la acompañaba para darle algo de apoyo moral. Respirando profundo, finalmente les habló._

 _\- Mamá, papá… ¿ustedes todavía me amarían si fuera… diferente?_

 _Su padre, Kazuto, que adoptó el apellido de su madre cuando se casó con ella, se quedó viéndola fijamente. Tenía el cabello negro, ojos cafés y llevaba ropas de oficina. Ese día acababa de volver del trabajo, pues él y su esposa llevaban el negocio familiar del Clan Fisher juntos._

 _\- Bueno… depende de CÓMO seas diferente. Si estamos hablando de que fueras, digamos, una asesina psicópata, entonces no, no hay forma de que pueda amarte después de eso._

 _Jeanette miró a su papá por un momento, y se dio una palmada en la cara. A veces tenía una forma muy extraña de pensar, se le había olvidado._

 _\- Querido, estoy razonablemente segura de que eso no es de lo que habla Jeanette. – le respondió su esposa, Kaoruko, la actuar líder del Clan Fisher. Se veía casi idéntica a su hija, solo que mayor, y llevaba puesto un kimono. Kaoruko se acercó a su hija para preguntarle. – ¿No me dirás que eres… lesbiana? Normalmente la gente no se da cuenta de su orientación sexual a tu edad, pero… si lo eres, te aseguro que no dejaríamos de amarte, cariño._

 _\- No, mamá, no se trata de eso. – respondió ella. Jeanette decidió salir de eso de una vez y mostrárselos en vez de decírselos. Estiró la mano, y de ella salieron de nuevo esas lianas de energía verde. Sobra decir que sus expresiones se quedaron vacías e indescifrables después de eso._

 _\- Ya veo… – dijo Kaoruko. – Así que eres una bloodliner. Esto solo significa una cosa, ¿verdad, querido?_

 _\- Así es. – dijo su esposo, estando de acuerdo._

 _Jeanette cerró los ojos y se preparó para el dolor. Pero este nunca vino. En vez de eso, lo que salió fue un grito de la última cosa que hubiera esperado de parte de sus padres._

 _\- ¡SÍ! – oyó gritar a su madre con alegría. – ¡Gracias, Arceus! ¡Mi hija, sí!_

 _\- ¡Vamos a celebrar, ordenemos un gran pastel! – exclamó su padre._

 _La quijada de la pequeña Jeanette casi cayó hasta el suelo. Esa NO era la reacción que se estaba esperando._

 **Fin del flashback.**

De vuelta en el presente, Jeanette decidió que, considerando todo, tuvo mucha suerte por haber sido hija de sus padres. No solo la aceptaron, sino que lo celebraron. Considerando los casos que había escuchado, supo que era muy afortunada, y les estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Pero estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta de que el Dulce Aroma que soltó antes, accidentalmente había atraído a un Beedrill hacia donde ella estaba…

* * *

 _ **No muy lejos de allí…**_

Caminando lado a lado con su Sandslash, A.J. admiraba su recién ganada Medalla Arcoíris. Su tercera medalla, solo cinco más y podrían competir en la Liga. Esta victoria le hizo sentirse más determinado a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiera adelante en el camino, y Sandslash compartía su entusiasmo. Los dos se sentían realmente emocionados.

Pero al avanzar un poco más, vieron adelante en el camino a una chica, que a A.J. repentinamente le pareció algo familiar. Y al parecer no se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de ser atacada por un Beedrill.

Sin perder tiempo, él y Sandslash corrieron para acudir en su ayuda, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver que la chica se dio la vuelta, percatándose de la presencia del Beedrill, y alargó las manos, disparando lo que parecía un remolino de hojas, o más bien, un ataque de Tormenta de Hojas. Sobra decir que A.J., su Sandslash, y el Beedrill se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto.

\- ¿Atacándonos por la espalda mientras tenemos la guardia baja? – preguntó Jeanette. – Bellsprout, tendremos que enseñarle una lección.

\- ¡Bell! – replicó el aludido Bellsprout.

El Beedrill comenzó a zumbar, y les lanzó un ataque de Picotazo Venenoso, haciéndoles llover un montón de agujas venenosas. Los dos lograron esquivar sin problemas, y se prepararon para contraatacar.

\- Vamos a mostrarle el movimiento que perfeccionamos en Ciudad Celadon. ¡Bola de Energía! – ordenó Jeanette.

A.J. y Sandslash se sorprendieron todavía más de ver que tanto Jeanette como Bellsprout empezaron a formar una esfera de energía verde. Las dos se pusieron en lados opuestos del Beedrill y dispararon sus ataques. Con su atención dividida, Beedrill tuvo problemas para esquivar, mientras Jeanette y Bellsprout mantenían la presión. Las dos siguieron disparando Bolas de energía una tras otra, sin darle al enemigo ninguna abertura.

El chico peliverde no podía más que mirar sorprendido y al mismo tiempo admirado como Jeanette y su Bellsprout corrían alrededor del Beedrill sin dejar de disparar sus ataques.

 _-_ "Qué chica tan fuerte…" –fue lo único que pensó mientras miraba la escena.

Eventualmente, Beedrill recibió tantos ataques que quedó lo suficientemente debilitado para que Jeanette le lanzara una Pokébola. Al atraparlo, se sacudió un poco, pero finalmente se detuvo, y Beedrill ahora era suyo. Jeanette sonrió: su entrenamiento había dado frutos. Dudaba mucho que ella y Bellsprout pudieran haber ganado tan fácilmente antes del torneo en el Domo de Batalla.

\- Wow. – dijo A.J. sin poder resistirse más.

Con un gritillo de sorpresa, Jeanette se dio la vuelta y fue entonces que lo vio. Maldijo por dentro por haber sido tan descuidada al usar sus poderes, especialmente justo cuando acababa de recordarse que tenía que tener más cuidado. Ya estaba lista para una confrontación, pero para su sorpresa, no iba a ser necesario.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo A.J. emocionado. – ¿Eres una de esos Bloodliners de los que tanto he escuchado hablar? Siempre quise conocer a uno.

Entre sus padres, y ahora este muchacho, ninguno de los cuales tenía problemas con que ella fuese una Bloodliner, Jeanette no podía creer su suerte. Pero antes de poder decir nada, un fuerte gruñido, proveniente de su estómago, causó que se sonrojara de vergüenza. Una chica de su posición como heredera de un importante clan no podía permitirse que su estómago gruñera tan ruidosamente, pero Jeanette siempre se encontraba sufriendo de hambre. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales entró al Torneo del Domo de Batallas, por toda la comida gratis. Por fortuna, sus padres nunca tuvieron problemas con sus arranques de hambre, y resultó que este muchacho tampoco.

\- Eso suena a que todavía no has comido. Traigo algunas raciones extra, ¿quieres un poco? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, muchas gracias. – respondió Jeanette, y al verlo bien lo reconoció. – Mi nombre es Jeanette Fisher. Tú también participaste en el Torneo del Domo de Batalla, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Soy A.J., y ya decía yo que me parecías familiar.

Unos minutos después, A.J. preparaba unas patatas hervidas para su cena, mientras los Pokémon de ambos se comían su propia comida. Incluso el recién capturado Beedrill de Jeanette pareció aceptar su derrota, y se encontraba comiendo muy a gusto junto con los otros.

\- No puedo creer mi buena fortuna. – dijo Jeanette de pronto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó él.

\- Me refiero a que ni tú, ni mis padres, tienen problemas con que yo sea una Bloodliner. De hecho, tal vez no me creas, pero se EMOCIONARON cuando se enteraron de que yo era una. – le respondió ella.

\- Eso suena a que hay una historia por allí. – dijo A.J.

\- Sí, la hay. Todo se remonta al legado de mi familia. Déjame preguntarte, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre el Clan Fisher? – le preguntó. A.J. se puso a pensar un poco antes de responderle.

\- Me pareció escuchar a un Don George diciéndole algo a mi amigo Ash en Ciudad Crimson. Cuando le preguntó por qué había tantos Bellsprouts y Weepinbells, Don George dijo que el Clan Fisher tenía mucha influencia en Ciudad Crimson, y que la línea de Victreebel son sus Pokémon principales.

\- Eso es correcto. – dijo Jeanette. – Sí, esa información es conocimiento público. Sin embargo, hay un aspecto de mi clan que es un secreto guardado celosamente. Antes que te lo diga, tendrás que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie, nunca.

\- Cualquiera que sea el secreto del Clan Fisher, lo guardaré con mi vida. – declaró A.J. levantando la mano en juramento.

\- Muy bien. – dijo ella. Tomando un profundo respiro, Jeanette se preparó para compartir su secreto. – El fundador del Clan Fisher, Utsubotto, el ancestro más antiguo conocido del lado de mi madre, era un Bloodliner Victreebel.

\- Wow. – dijo A.J. Claramente esta chica no dejaba de impresionarlo.

\- En efecto. – confirmó Jeanette. – Después de siglos de estar dormida, la bloodline despertó y se manifestó en mí. Debe ser porque nací durante la generación de Explosión de Nacidos Bloodliner.

 _ **Flashback, cinco años antes…**_

 _\- Mamá, papá… – dijo Jeanette con cautela, pero al ver que estaban demasiado ocupados celebrando, optó por gritarles. – ¡¿Se puede saber por qué esa reacción?!_

 _Sus padres finalmente se calmaron después de pasársela saltando de emoción. Kaoruko se le acercó para preguntarle:_

 _\- Jeanette, querida, dime todo lo que recuerdes de la historia de nuestro clan._

 _Sin estar muy segura, Jeanette hizo memoria de todas las historias que sus padres le habían contado sobre su familia._

 _\- El clan fue fundado hace siglos por Utsubotto Fisher. Su Pokémon principal era un Victreebel, y tenía más conocimiento sobre la familia evolutiva de Victreebel que nadie de su época. – dijo._ _Su padre asintió y de inmediato agregó su propia pregunta._

 _\- ¿Y qué cosa sabía él que nadie más sabía durante su tiempo?_

 _\- En esa época, nadie excepto Utsubotto sabía que Victreebel era tipo Veneno además de tipo Hierba. También sabía que los Victreebels son capaces de aprender más movimientos de lo que la gente pensaba. Y con todo ese conocimiento de su Pokémon característico, Utsubotto pudo ganar muchas batallas, antes de casarse y fundar el clan._

 _\- Muy bien, puedo ver que pusiste atención. ¿Pero nunca te preguntaste por qué nuestro ancestro sabía tanto de la familia Victreebel? – le preguntó Kaoruko con una sonrisa._ _Jeanette negó con cabeza, y su madre la miró divertida. – Deberías haberlo hecho. Como sea, la razón por la cual Utsubotto sabía tanto de la familia Victreebel, es que él mismo podía hacer todo lo que hacen ellos._

 _Jeanette ensanchó los ojos, y su quijada cayó hasta el suelo._

 _\- Así es. – dijo su padre. – Tu ancestro, el fundador del Clan Fisher, era un Bloodliner de Especie Victreebel, igual que tú._

 _\- Utsubotto no solo podía hacer todo lo que hacen los Victreebels. – agregó su madre. – Podía incluso mejorarlo. Entrenando con sus Pokémon, logró romper el límite de los cuatro movimientos, algo que solo unos pocos de sus Victreebels lograron, e incluso entonces, ninguno pudo hacerlo al mismo nivel de Utsubotto._

 _\- Después de casarse, Utsubotto solo tuvo un hijo. – dijo Kazuto. – Este no nació bloodliner como él, y lamentablemente sucumbió a una enfermedad antes de poder tener más hijos._

 _\- Cuando supimos que el número de bloodliners comenzaba a incrementarse masivamente, empezando cuando fuiste concebida, recé y recé para que la bloodline de Utsubotto despertara de nuevo. – dijo Kaoruko. – Y por fin lo hizo después de siglos, mis plegarias fueron respondidas._

 _Los padres de Jeanette compartieron una sonrisa radiante de emoción. La pequeña apenas podía creer lo afortunada que era, pero estaba segura que hasta la suerte tenía su límite._

 _\- ¿Pero cómo van a reaccionar otras personas si saben de mi poder? – preguntó quedamente. A sus padres finalmente se les bajó la emoción, y fruncieron el cejo ante eso._

 _\- ¿Por eso estabas tan nerviosa cuando viniste a decírnoslo, cariño? – le preguntó su madre._ _Jeanette solo asintió en silencio. Con un suspiro, los dos de inmediato la abrazaron, tratando de reconfortarla._

 _\- Jeanette, dulzura, no le prestes atención a lo que digan esos patanes desalmados. – le dijo su padre. – Bloodliner o no, eres nuestra pequeña, eso nunca va a cambiar._

 _\- Pero si te preocupa, y entiendo perfectamente si así es, solo no se lo digas a nadie. – agregó su madre. – Será nuestro secreto._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Mientras comía su patata hervida, Jeanette frunció ligeramente el cejo al terminar de contarle a A.J. sobre cómo había terminado el día que le reveló sus poderes a sus padres. Tenía que tener más cuidado, hasta ahora había tenido mucha suerte, pero no quería seguir tentándola, y arriesgarse a que se le terminara.

\- Tienes unos buenos padres. – dijo A.J.

\- Lo sé. – replicó Jeanette mientras continuaba comiendo.

De repente, se llevó la mano a la garganta: se empezó a ahogar con la patata que estaba comiendo. A.J. de inmediato agarró una botella de agua y sin tardar se la pasó para que se la pudiera tomar. Después de toser y aclararse la garganta, los dos respiraron aliviados.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Jeanette. – Me da hambre muy a menudo, así que tengo que comer mucho. Aunque la última vez que me ahogué comiendo fue hace años. – Frunció el cejo al ver su tazón. – Dicho eso, esa vez también me ahogué con una patata. Será que no les caigo bien, que estúpidas.

Jeanette siguió comiéndose sus patatas a grandes bocados, y A.J. no podía evitar verla y reírse por lo bajo.

\- Por cierto, ¿cuántas medallas tienes hasta ahora? – le preguntó. – Yo acabo de ganar mi tercera medalla con Erika.

\- Cuatro. – le dijo ella. La respuesta le sorprendió.

\- ¿Cuatro? ¿No eran las mismas que tenías durante el torneo en el Domo de Batalla?

\- Luego de perder en ese torneo contra una chica que no tenía NINGUNA medalla, decidí tomarme un descanso de mi viaje para entrenar más. Me estaba quedando en Ciudad Celadon para pelear contra los entrenadores masculinos que no podían retar a Erika. Pero el número disminuyó después de que Erika levantó la restricción luego de su batalla con ese chico Ash Ketchum, así que decidí continuar. – explicó Jeanette.

\- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que Ash peleó con Erika ANTES de que quitara la restricción? No mencionó eso, solo me había dicho que ganó su última medalla con Erika la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Cómo pasó eso? – preguntó A.J. intrigado.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó Jeanette también sorprendida. – Yo estuve allí y lo vi de primera mano, ¿pero no viste el programa Reseña de Batallas de Gimnasio en Pokémon TV? Escuché que la batalla de Ash contra Erika le dio al episodio los más altos ratings de toda esta temporada.

\- No veo ese show. Tal vez deba empezar a seguirlo. – respondió A.J. – Entonces, ¿dijiste que lo viste en persona? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Bueno, esa chica contra la que perdí…

\- Se llama Iris. – dijo A.J.

\- Sí, ella, y su otra amiga, Misty, ganaron uno de los torneos improvisados de Lorelei.

\- ¿De esos donde si ganas puedes pedirle el favor que quieras? – preguntó A.J.

\- Correcto. – confirmó Jeanette. – Iris le pidió de favor a Lorelei que convenciera a Erika para aceptar tener una batalla con Ash.

\- Wow. – dijo A.J. sorprendido. – Ash, sí que tienes unas buenas amigas.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo. Y por lo que sé, Ash Ketchum debe haber dejado realmente impresionada a Erika. Justo después de la batalla levantó la restricción.

\- Rayos, cómo me hubiera gustado ver esa batalla entre Ash y Erika. – se lamentó A.J. por habérsela perdido.

\- Tengo el episodio guardado en mi teléfono inteligente. – dijo Jeanette. – ¿Qué tal si lo vemos juntos después de cenar?

\- ¡Genial, gracias!

\- Alerta de spoiler: mejor que te agarres, porque fue una batalla buenísima. – le dijo Jeanette. Después de esto, volvió a pensar en Iris. – A.J., quería preguntarte algo. ¿Sabes si Ash, Misty e Iris están viajando juntos? Dijiste que él era tu amigo, así que pensé que lo sabrías.

\- Sip, lo están. – respondió A.J. – No sé mucho al respecto, pero creo que lo hacen para volverse más fuertes juntos, incluso aunque sea solo Ash el que está retando a los gimnasios.

Jeanette se puso a pensar en ello, y de inmediato una idea cruzó por su mente.

\- ¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo? – le preguntó. – Si ellos viajan juntos para hacerse más fuertes, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo nosotros?

\- Eso suena bien. – dijo A.J., viendo rápidamente la lógica detrás de eso. – Podemos practicar combates entre nosotros, e intercambiar ideas para ayudarnos uno a la otra.

Jeanette sonrió, y tomando la botella que le dio antes, le indicó a él que tomara otra.

\- Brindemos, por ser compañeros de viaje a partir de ahora. – le dijo, y sin tardanza, los dos chocaron sus botellas, empezando a bajárselas.

Después de lavar sus platos y regresar a sus Pokémon, Jeanette sacó su teléfono y reprodujo el video del episodio que mostraba la batalla entre Ash y Erika. A.J. se sintió algo extraño de estar tan cerca de ella mientras veían el video juntos, pero al notar que a ella no parecía molestarle (de hecho parecía hasta agradarle tenerlo cerca), se quedó en silencio.

Jeanette mientras tanto, habiendo visto ya el episodio, dejó que su mente volara al día que comenzó con su viaje.

 _ **Flashback, a principios de ese año…**_

 _Feliz de que POR FIN le quitaron esos dichosos frenos, Jeanette ya estaba lista para comenzar su viaje con su Bellsprout y su Scyther. Sus padres estaban en la sala, preparados para despedirse de ella._

 _\- ¿Ya tienes todo preparado? – preguntó Kaoruko._

 _\- Sí._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas la lección más importante que te enseñé?_ – _le preguntó Kaoruko._ _Jeanette tomó un profundo respiro antes de responderle._

 _\- Siempre mostrar la imagen apropiada de una chica de la alta sociedad, pero tomarme descansos calculados de vez en cuando para actuar como una adolescente normal, solo para reírme de las expresiones de la gente ante el cambio. – En eso, el estómago de Jeanette de pronto empezó a rugir._

 _\- Tu estómago gruñendo no será algo que puedas tener muy calculado. – dijo su madre divertida, y Jeanette se sonrojó._

 _\- Ahora, antes que te vayas, tenemos un último consejo que darte. – dijo Kazuto._

 _\- Los escucho._

 _\- Vas a conocer a muchos chicos en tu viaje. Algunos serán mejores que otros, pero para ti, lo importante es que encuentres a un chico al que no le importe que seas una bloodliner. – le dijo su padre._

 _\- Cuando lo encuentres, ¡no se te ocurra dejarlo escapar! – declaró su madre. – ¡Amárralo y llévatelo por la fuerza si es necesario! ¡Y no dejes que ninguna chica trate de quitártelo, y si lo hace, patéale el trasero!_

 _Jeanette levantó una ceja._

 _\- Cuando tu madre y yo estábamos saliendo, otra chica trató de coquetear conmigo. A ella no le gustó eso nada, y LITERALMENTE le pateó el trasero. Inmediatamente me propuso matrimonio, y acepté. Tú naciste un año después. – relató su padre. – Como sea, cuando encuentres a ese chico, y tengas la edad suficiente, no te quedes parada esperando a que él te proponga matrimonio. Toma la iniciativa, antes que alguna otra chica quiera quitártelo._

 **Fin del flashback**

El episodio de Reseñas de Batallas de Gimnasio mostrando a Ash y Erika concluyó con diversos comentarios sobre la batalla, y los efectos que tuvo para la Liga de Kanto en general. Ahora que había caído la noche, decidieron que era hora de meterse a sus sacos y dormir un poco. A.J. no tardó en quedarse dormido, pero Jeanette todavía seguía despierta. Se quedó observándolo, mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre.

 _\- "¡No se te ocurra dejarlo escapar!"_

\- "Perdóname por no decirte toda la verdad, A.J. No mentí al decir que quería hacerme más fuerte, pero la razón de que quiera viajar contigo es que ahora que te encontré, no puedo dejarte escapar. Tuve mucha suerte de que mis padres no solo me aceptaran, sino que celebraran que soy una bloodliner como mi ancestro. Y tuve mucha suerte de conocerte a ti, que también me aceptaste siendo una bloodliner. Pero ya desde este momento no puedo fiarme de la suerte, no quiero pensar que se me terminó. Tal vez nunca encuentre a otro chico que sea como tú, y no dejaré que nadie vaya a alejarte de mí ahora." – fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Al despertar, A.J. esperaba a que Jeanette terminara de prepararse para emprender su camino. Asegurándose que él no estuviera viendo, la chica discretamente utilizó un poco de su Dulce Aroma para perfumarse un poco. Hecho esto, se le unió y comenzaron a recorrer el siguiente tramo del viaje, ahora juntos, con Bellsprout y Sandslash caminando junto a ellos.

Le agradó ver que a A.J. pareció gustarle el aroma que había en el aire, incluso aunque no supiera que provenía de ella. Jeanette se sintió tentada a agarrarle la mano, pero decidió que mejor no.

 _\- "_ Pasos pequeños, Jeanette, pasos pequeños. Con cada día, acércate más, ve progresando, pasa tiempo con él. Algún día, le podrás pedir que sea tu novio, y después que se case contigo. Si vas muy de prisa podrías terminar espantándolo." – se dijo a sí misma. – "Por ahora, solo disfruta de su compañía."

\- "¿Se puso perfume? Huele muy bien." – pensó A.J., y rápidamente sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia otros aspectos de Jeanette. – "Esta chica es hermosa, fuerte y muy agradable. Me pregunto si aceptaría que la invitara a cenar…" – A.J. pensó en ello, pero finalmente decidió que mejor no todavía. – "Todavía es un poco pronto para eso, por ahora, solo disfruta de su compañía."

Los dos Pokémon notaron la interacción de sus amos, y rápidamente intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Que suerte que ninguno de los dos entendía su idioma.

 _\- ¿Deberíamos ayudarlos a que se acerquen más? –_ preguntó Sandslash.

 _\- Creo que por ahora es mejor dejar que lo hagan de manera natural. Pero cuando llegue San Valentín o Navidad, podemos prepararles algo. –_ fue la respuesta de Bellsprout.

Y así, comenzaron una nueva etapa de su viaje; ahora juntos y preparados para enfrentarse al siguiente gimnasio, y cualquier otro desafío que les esperara adelante.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

OK, discúlpenme si no fue a la misma hora que ayer. En mi defensa, hoy anduve en una posible entrevista de trabajo, que me llevó parte de la mañana, pero bueno. Ya estamos de vuelta con el siguiente oneshot del Resetverso. Mañana el del Campamento de Oak, y me complace decirles que ya tengo luz verde para postear el de Gardenia, pero ese lo postearé hoy en inglés, y la versión en español pasado mañana después del otro.

Y con respecto a este, quienes vieron la historia principal y se preguntaban por qué Jeanette y A.J. estaban entrenando juntos, aquí la respuesta. Increíble que para dos personajes del día que ni siquiera interactuaron entre ellos en el canon, rapidito este solo oneshot me enganchó con esta parejita. De verdad sus interacciones fueron adorables, típicas de adolescentes de su edad, y además, es bueno ver para variar a unos padres que no solo no rechazaron a su hija por ser una bloodliner, ¡sino que lo CELEBRAN! Un excelente cambio después de los casos que hemos visto hasta ahora (y que les quiero meter una buena patada a algunos).

En fin, con esto terminamos con este oneshot. Me voy a postear el de Gardenia en inglés (necesitaré una imagen de portada). Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, sonicmanuel** y **dragon titanico.** Nos vemos mañana para el Campamento de Oak, y el primer encuentro de Ash y Serena en esta línea temporal.


	28. Gaiden del Campamento de Oak

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden del Campamento de Oak**

 **Por Fox McCloude y Viroro-kun.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot nos pertenece a **Viroro-kun** y a mí. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Cómo fue el primer encuentro de Ash y Serena en esta nueva línea temporal? ¿Por qué Serena estuvo en ese campamento de verano del Profesor Oak, y qué la llevó a hacerse amiga de Ash? ¿Y qué cosas sucedieron durante ese campamento, eventualmente llegando al punto cuando Ash tomó la prueba para conseguir su Pokédex?

* * *

 ** _Región de Kanto, Pueblo Paleta…_**

Llamado por muchos como el pueblo del inicio blanco y puro, Pueblo Paleta era una pequeña y tranquila comunidad localizada en la esquina al oeste de la región de Kanto. El lugar que vio nacer a cierto entrenador que tenía en su futuro un grandioso destino. Esta es una historia de un tiempo antes de que iniciara ese maravilloso viaje de aventuras y sueños…

El Profesor Pokémon local, Samuel Oak, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a todos los chicos que estaban reunidos a su alrededor. No era una multitud al mismo nivel que la de la Escuela Pokémon de su primo Samson, desde luego, pero se sentía bien de ver a todos esos futuros entrenadores reunidos en este lugar, en el Campamento de Verano de Pueblo Paleta, uno de los primeros pasos para conseguir una licencia de entrenador Pokémon. Había trabajado casi toda su vida para hacer que los Pokémon dejaran de ser una amenaza constante, y le enorgullecía ver crecer y florecer a la siguiente generación. Al recordar sus deberes, sin embargo, dejó de sonreír y adoptó una expresión más seria, propia del director. Su personal de ayuda se echó para atrás mientras le cedían su puesto en el podio central. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió los brazos, anunciando por el micrófono para llamar la atención de todos.

\- ¡Sean todos bienvenidos! Me siento honrado de verlos a todos ustedes hoy en mi Campamento de Verano. Durante las próximas semanas, todos ustedes participarán en múltiples actividades, ya sea en equipos o individualmente, y expandirán sus horizontes para prepararse mejor en el futuro como entrenadores, si llega a ser esa la carrera que eligen. – Oak volvió a sonreír. – Espero llevarme bien con todos, y que ustedes también hagan muchos amigos y se diviertan. Gracias a todos.

Todos los chicos y chicas empezaron a aplaudir y silbar alegremente, algunos de ellos hasta empezaron a saltar. O al menos, la mayoría lo hacían.

Perdida en el medio de toda la excitación, había una jovencita solitaria de catorce años, de cabello rubio miel muy largo y ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido rosa y un sombrero de sol a juego. Suspirando, volteó hacia un lado hinchando las mejillas. Ella no tenía ningún interés en venir a este campamento; ni siquiera quería volverse entrenadora en primer lugar. Gruñendo con resignación, se dijo a sí misma que todo era por culpa de su madre.

 ** _Flashback, un par de horas antes…_**

 _\- ¡No quiero quedarme aquí! – gruñó la chica volteándose, hablando lo bastante alto para atraer las miradas de los demás._

 _Grace, una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, levantó sus brazos por la vergüenza. Su hija de verdad estaba haciendo un espectáculo._

 _\- Por favor, Serena. – La mujer cruzó los brazos. – Ya te lo dije, voy a estar ocupada con la Copa de Carreras Rhyhorn de Kanto en las próximas semanas, y quiero asegurarme de que estés en un lugar seguro. Además, te aseguro que te divertirás._

 _\- Podrías simplemente llevarme contigo. – La expresión de Serena se tornó sombría. – Después de todo, no es que ya no me estés obligando a practicar carreras Rhyhorn._

 _\- ¡Serena! – Grace frunció el cejo._

 _\- ¡No quiero estar aquí! – Serena volvió a levantar los brazos. – ¡No conozco a nadie, y ni siquiera estoy interesada!_

 _\- ¡Serena Yvonne Gabena!_

 _Serena se calló al instante, bajando los brazos y la mirada. Si su madre le decía por su nombre completo eso nunca eran buenas noticias. Grace tomó la oportunidad y se inclinó un poco para ponerse a la altura de su mirada. Cerró los ojos para calmarse y solemnemente puso las manos en los hombros de su hija._

 _\- No puedes decir que algo no te va a gustar hasta que no lo pruebes. Y ya que nos vamos a quedar aquí en Kanto por un tiempo, ¿no crees que al menos deberías esforzarte por pasarla bien? – dijo Grace. Serena mantuvo la mirada gacha, suspirando._

 _\- Sí, lo sé, pero..._

 _\- Además, es muy útil tener una licencia de entrenador Pokémon. Te puede servir para cualquier trabajo que decidas tomar. – prosiguió Grace. – O para las Carreras Rhyhorn, quién sabe._

 _\- ¡Mamá! – Serena se enfurruñó otra vez._

 _\- Tú sabes que a tu edad tampoco me gustaban las Carreras Rhyhorn. Date algo de tiempo, estoy segura de que aprenderás a apreciarlo mejor. – Grace le guiñó el ojo, antes de darse la vuelta y prepararse para irse. – ¡Nos vemos, Serena!_

 _Antes que Serena le pudiera replicar, Grace ensilló al Rhyhorn de la familia y se fue hacia la carretera, dejando a la pobre chica a la entrada del campamento, totalmente sola con sus bolsas._

 **Fin del flashback.**

Serena gruñó de nuevo mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Lloriquear y quejarse no serviría de nada: sin importar lo que hiciera, ya estaba atrapada en este lugar. Miró a su alrededor, viendo al resto de los muchachos en lo suyo. La mayoría de ellos ya habían formado algún grupo de amigos, mientras otros solo se ponían a charlar. Ella era una de las pocas que no interactuaba con nadie.

La chica respiró profundamente, mientras veía el mapa que le dieron. Su cabaña sería la más lejana en el extremo este del escenario. Sin más que decir, tomó su equipaje y se dirigió hacia allá, mirando con cautela a su alrededor. Seguro que le esperaban unas semanas muy duras.

En el momento en que entró a su cabaña, dejó sus bolsas en el suelo y se dejó caer en la cama más cercana, suspirando cansinamente. Se quedó quieta unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y mirar con detenimiento el sitio que llamaría hogar durante las próximas semanas. No había mucho qué decir: era una cabaña sencilla de madera, con un par de ventanas en las paredes y varias fotos de Pokémon y escenarios naturales colgadas en las paredes. Incluso con eso, Serena no encontró mucho de qué quejarse: estaba acostumbrada a lo sencillo y le agradaba ese ambiente tan pintoresco del campo, aunque ya empezaba a pensar en cómo podría mejorar un poco su esquina.

Mientras planeaba esto, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y Serena se levantó de golpe por la sorpresa. En ese momento estaban entrando un chico y una chica de su misma edad, que casi se veían como versiones en espejo el uno del otro; Serena supuso que seguramente serían gemelos. Tenían el mismo pelo rubio brillante y corto y los mismos ojos azules, aunque el chico tenía unos pocos mechones en el flequillo levantados hacia arriba, mientras que la chica tenía todo su cabello hacia abajo, sujetándose los mechones que le caían por las sienes con un par de horquillas de pelo blancas. También sus ropas contrastaban una con el otro: el chico llevaba una camiseta de manga corta verde y pantalones marrón claro, mientras que la chica traía una blusa roja y shorts naranjas, además de una enorme cinta roja sujetándole el pelo. Los dos llevaban el mismo modelo de zapatos para correr, excepto por la variante de color: verde y rojo respectivamente.

\- Hola. Disculpen si no les abrí, es que estaba un poco cansada. – los saludó, frotándose detrás de la cabeza y riéndose algo nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes. – le dijo el chico. – Mi nombre es Elwood, y ella es mi hermana, Aideen.

\- ¡Hola! – Aideen levantó la mano mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

\- Gusto en conocerlos, soy Serena. – dijo inclinándose cortésmente. – Vengo desde Pueblo Vaniville.

\- ¿Vaniville? – Elwood parpadeó. – ¿Eso no está en la región Kalos?

\- Sí. – Serena asintió débilmente.

\- Eso… está bastante lejos de aquí. – dijo Elwood frotándose el mentón, y viendo a Serena detenidamente.

\- No bromees, Elwood. – Aideen rodó los ojos. Serena miró hacia un lado, ajustándose su sombrero.

\- Mi mamá tenía algo que hacer aquí en Kanto, así que me dijo que me quedara aquí mientras estaba ocupada. – les dijo.

Elwood arqueó una ceja, mientras Aideen frunció el cejo al oír lo que dijo. Serena tragó en seco, preguntándose si habría dicho algo malo. Por fortuna, no fue así, ya que Aideen de repente sonrió y le dijo:

\- ¡Qué suerte tuviste! Nosotros tuvimos que suplicarle a nuestro papá que nos dejara venir. Seguía diciendo que podía comprarnos las licencias y que no necesitábamos nada de esto.

\- ¡Aideen! ¡Eso no era en serio! – dijo Elwood. Aideen se encogió de hombros.

\- Papá es político, ya sabes que sí lo haría. – dijo la chica. Elwood se quedó sin poder decirle una palabra y sacudió la cabeza antes de volver a encarar a Serena.

\- Me disculpo por los comentarios de mi hermana. A veces no sabe cuándo tiene que permanecer callada.

\- ¡No me arrepiento! – dijo Aideen sacándole la lengua.

Elwood no dijo nada, pero le echó una mirada de advertencia a su hermana en respuesta. Serena no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando el gemelo masculino se volvió hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Entonces, ¿es que no querías venir? ¿Y eso por qué? – inclinó la cabeza al preguntarle. – Si no te molesta decirnos, claro.

Ante la pregunta, Serena miró hacia el suelo, y se rascó el brazo. Suspirando, volvió a levantar la mirada hacia los ojos de Elwood.

\- La verdad no lo sé. Todo fue muy repentino.

\- Oye, está bien. Ya verás que será divertido. – dijo Elwood sonriéndole para tratar de animarla. – Tendremos mucho por hacer durante todas estas semanas.

\- Gracias. – Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella y los gemelos siguieron hablando un rato, empezando a conocerse mejor. Los gemelos resultaron ser los hijos de un oficial muy influyente del gobierno y uno de los principales patrocinadores del laboratorio de Oak. Pero a pesar de esto, ellos querían hacerse su propio camino y convertirse en entrenadores sin su ayuda. Al ver que podía identificarse con ellos, Serena les contó su propia historia, y rápidamente se estableció una cordial relación.

Mientras seguían conversando, los miedos iniciales de Serena empezaron a disminuir, y sintió que una sonrisa sincera le iluminaba el rostro. Quizás se había equivocado. Tal vez este campamento podría ser divertido después de todo.

* * *

 ** _Primera semana del campamento…_**

Después de unos pocos días, Serena pudo decirlo con toda certeza: ese campamento NO era para ella.

Lo había intentado, EN SERIO lo había intentado, pero entre estar poco interesada en los Pokémon y su entrenamiento en general y el hecho de no conocer a la mayoría de los otros chicos, en serio no lograba encajar en esa atmósfera. Siempre fallaba en las actividades, o si lograba pasar, lo hacía de chiripa. No era tan malo: Aideen y Elwood resultaron ser muy agradables y la mayoría de los otros chicos eran simpáticos (salvo por un idiota que se burlaba de ella cada vez que la veía fallar en alguna tarea), pero los contras definitivamente superaban los pros.

Serena suspiró, tratando de no distraerse demasiado, y concentrarse en la tarea que tenía a la mano: cuidado de los Pokémon, específicamente bañarlos. En papel sonaba simple, pero tomando en cuenta la cantidad de Pokémon que no podían ser tocados, o tenían áreas sensibles con las que había tener cuidado, quedaban en evidencia las dificultades. Y eso solo con los Pokémon de Kanto: Serena temía pensar cómo sería con Pokémon kalosianos como Espurr o Honedge.

Respirando profundamente, sujetó el paño húmedo con fuerza. Podía hacerlo: el Pokémon que le asignaron fue un Poliwag, un tipo Agua. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Después de mucho dudar, finalmente puso la toalla encima del Pokémon renacuajo, frotándole la cabeza… y por su desesperación, no se dio cuenta que estaba haciéndolo muy fuerte.

\- ¡Poli!

Y antes de darse cuenta, el Poliwag le echó una mirada asesina y la salpicó en la cara con un Rayo Burbuja. Serena cayó hacia atrás de sentón mientras su Poliwag huía. Varios asistentes corrieron tras el Pokémon para atraparlo, mientras el resto de los chicos se empezaron a reír de ella, incluso los que intentaron contenerse al final no pudieron aguantar la risa. Ella trató de ignorarlos mientras se volvía a levantar, sintiendo que le subían las lágrimas a los ojos. Y cuando ya no pudo detenerlas, Serena no aguantó más las miradas de todos. Incapaz de seguir parada allí, se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia los árboles; lejos de los chicos, del campamento, de todo. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba, solo quería irse de ese lugar.

\- ¡Yo ni siquiera quería venir! ¡Todo es tu culpa, mamá! ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?

Estaba tan enfocada en sus problemas que no se dio cuenta de la piedra que estaba en el suelo. Tropezó con ella y se cayó. Sintió un dolor agudo en su rodilla: cuando se la miró se dio cuenta de que se le había puesto roja y sangraba un poco. Ahora completamente sola, se encogió y abrazándose las piernas comenzó a sollozar, sin oír otra cosa que los gritos de los Pokémon en el bosque a su alrededor. En aquel momento, lo único que quería era que alguien se le acercara a consolarla, alguien que no se burlara de ella, alguien que pudiera hacerla sentirse mejor con esta situación…

\- ¿Hey, estás ahí?

Serena se quedó congelada, mirando preocupada como unos arbustos cercanos empezaban a sacudirse. Retrocedió arrimándose contra un árbol, temblando.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó.

Abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, salió un muchacho, con pelo negro corto y alborotado. Al verlo más de cerca notó que no tenía mala apariencia: era bastante alto para su edad (asumiendo que tuviera la misma edad que ella) y tenía la piel algo tostada. Sus rasgos faciales más notables eran sus ojos marrones y un par de marcas en forma de rayo debajo de sus mejillas, que de hecho a ella hasta le parecían algo adorables. Llevaba una camiseta roja y amarilla de mangas cortas, pantalones largos azul claro, y zapatos de correr rojos y negros. Ella solo se quedó quieta mientras el muchacho se le acercaba, sonriéndole amablemente.

\- Disculpa, cuando saliste corriendo quise venir a ver si estabas bien. – le dijo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Serena, parpadeando y tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas. La sonrisa del muchacho se volvió todavía más amplia.

\- Soy Ash, mucho gusto. También estoy en el campamento.

Viendo detenidamente el rostro del muchacho, Serena se percató de que ya lo había visto un par de veces de pasada por el campamento, pero no le había prestado mucha atención. No hasta ahora, al menos. Se le acercó un poco más y fue entonces que miró la pierna de Serena, enfocándose en la herida que se hizo.

\- ¿Te lastimaste? – dijo al verle el raspón en la rodilla. – Eso no se ve nada bien.

\- M-me duele u-un poco. – sollozó Serena, restregándose los ojos.

Ash siguió examinando la herida, hasta que sonrió y se sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo, colocándolo con mucho cuidado alrededor de su rodilla, atándolo con un nudo limpio.

\- Esto ayudará. – Ash le dio un pulgar arriba. Serena se miró la rodilla, en efecto, sintió que el dolor se le bajaba un poco.

\- Gracias. – le dijo. Ash asintió y se rascó el cuello.

\- Oye, vi lo que te pasó. Los Poliwags a veces son difíciles de manejar. – dijo. Serena se quedó quieta y volvió a mirar el suelo, apretando los puños.

\- Soy un desastre. – dijo tratando de contener otro sollozo. – Nadie me quiere en este campamento de todos modos.

\- Oye, eso no es cierto. – Ash negó con la cabeza. – Todos están preocupados por ti.

Serena retrocedió un poco, pero levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ash: se veían totalmente calmados y sinceros. No estaba mintiéndole, ella podía verlo. Volvió a agachar la mirada, tampoco era que quisiera causar problemas.

\- Ya veo. – dijo un poco apenada. Ash no dejó de sonreírle.

\- Vamos, creo que es mejor que regresemos. ¿Puedes pararte? – le preguntó.

Serena se miró las piernas, trató de ponerse de pie, pero al volver a sentir el dolor agudo en su rodilla desistió.

\- ¡Me duele! – gritó Serena, temblando por el dolor. Ash le ofreció su mano, mirándola con determinación.

\- Oye, nunca te des por vencida hasta el final. Vamos, tú puedes.

Mirándolo otra vez a los ojos, Serena de repente sintió irradiar algo de confianza y determinación de ellos, y poco a poco fluyó también dentro de ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo, soportó el dolor en la pierna hasta que finalmente volvió a ponerse de pie. Su pierna lastimada todavía temblaba un poco, pero estaba derecha y firme.

\- ¿Lo ves? Sí pudiste. – Ash apretó un poco el agarre en la mano de Serena, pero sin hacerle daño, y volteó la mirada hacia el camino adelante. – Vamos, te ayudaré, volvamos al campamento, ¿está bien?

Serena asintió, y Ash la ayudó a caminar un paso a la vez, sin dejar en ningún momento esa radiante y amable sonrisa suya. Serena también sonrió, y apretó también un poco más la mano de Ash, se sentía muy cálida. Hasta que volvieron al campamento, ella no quiso soltarla.

Les tomó unos minutos volver al sitio del campamento con la herida de Serena, pero ella apenas si se dio cuenta de la noción del tiempo. Ash habló con ella todo el trayecto, haciéndola sentirse más tranquila y relajada de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

\- Estamos de vuelta. – dijo Ash. – ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Un poco mejor, gracias. – sonrió Serena.

\- ¿Puedes caminar tú sola?

\- Creo que sí. – asintió Serena, alejándose lentamente y por fin soltando la mano de Ash. Todavía le dolía un poco, pero ya podía caminar sin muchas molestias. Ash también sonrió.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? Sabía que podías.

\- Gracias. – Serena se sonrojó, y desvió un poco la mirada mientras se rascaba el cuello, adoptando una expresión tímida.

\- Oh, hasta que por fin regresaste, Ashy-Boy. ¿Ya encontraste a la niñita llorona?

Serena se quedó tiesa, dándose la vuelta hacia la voz, encontrándose con otro chico de la misma edad que ella y Ash, con el pelo castaño oscuro y alzado en punta, con una sonrisa algo arrogante y viéndolos con algo de burla. Ella tragó en seco, e instintivamente se acercó más a Ash, cuya sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

\- Gary. – dijo con voz monocorde.

El chico nuevo, Gary, no les respondió, en vez de eso, su mirada se volteó hacia Serena, que se escondió detrás de Ash. Gary se rio y de nuevo se dirigió hacia el muchacho.

\- Oooooh, mira eso, creo que le gustas. No sabía que fueras tan popular con las chicas.

\- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? – gruñó Ash.

\- Ah sí, es cierto. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que estudiar para conseguir nuestra licencia de entrenador. – Gary se rio entre dientes y se dio la vuelta levantando el brazo para despedirse. – Diviértete con tu nueva amiguita. ¡Ahí nos vemos!

Ni Ash ni Serena dijeron nada mientras lo veían acercarse, y Serena se quedó viendo la expresión de Ash. Podía ver que estaba molesto, se veía totalmente diferente de cómo había actuado con ella hasta ese momento. Después de un rato, volvió a ver a Gary en la distancia, algo confundida.

\- ¿Quién era él?

\- Un viejo amigo. – suspiró Ash, mirando a la espalda de Gary. – Aunque ahora, más bien somos rivales, diría yo.

\- ¿Pasó algo malo entre ustedes? – Serena inclinó la cabeza.

\- Es una larga historia. No le prestes atención, siempre se burla de los demás por cualquier cosa.

Serena asintió, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el cejo. Una parte de ella realmente tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasó entre ellos, pero no iba a presionar más ese botón si él no quería hablar de ello.

\- Como digas.

La chica dejó de fruncir el cejo y volvió a sonreír. Mientras observaba la espalda de Gary, de repente no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que dijo. ¿En serio le dio la impresión de que le "gustaba" Ash? Bueno, ciertamente era un chico lindo y había sido muy amable con ella, pero no llevaba ni una hora de conocerlo, y tampoco pareció darse cuenta de lo que Gary dijo, o tal vez solo lo ignoró. Un momento, no le estaba dando importancia a lo que dijo ese chico, ¿o sí?

Serena se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza, desviando la mirada. Se estaba yendo de las primeras con esos pensamientos. Pero antes de hundirse más mentalmente, una voz familiar la llamó.

\- ¡Serena! ¡Estás bien! – Al darse la vuelta, Serena volvió a sonreír. Los gemelos venían corriendo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Nos tenías preocupados! – dijo Aideen.

\- ¿En serio? – Serena parpadeó.

\- Sí, en serio. – Elwood agachó la mirada y se rascó en la nuca. – Oye, disculpa si nos reímos de ti. Fue una escena muy graciosa, no quisimos herir tus sentimientos.

\- Está bien. – Serena se rio un poco, pensando en ese the Poliwag. – Ahora que lo pienso sí fue algo divertido.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, no vengas con eso solo para hacernos sentir mejor! – gruñó Aideen frunciendo el cejo.

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, a Aideen le fue igual de bien que a ti con su Magikarp. – sonrió Elwood.

\- ¡Mira quién lo dice! – Aideen se enfurruñó más. – ¡Tu Growlithe estuvo todo el tiempo frenético tratando de escaparse!

\- Por lo menos el mío no era un tipo Agua.

Aideen siguió gritando y quejándose con Elwood, mientras que él se mantuvo totalmente calmado y le respondía seca pero sarcásticamente. Al verlos picarse uno a la otra Serena no pudo evitar reírse: en los últimos días siempre hacían eso y en cuestión de minutos volvían a ser los mejores amigos. Esta vez, sin embargo, Ash decidió intervenir:

\- Oigan, si quieren les puedo enseñar cómo bañar a esos Pokémon. Tiene su truco, pero ya cuando sabes cómo hacerlo, no es tan difícil.

\- Claro, con gusto. – dijo Elwood cruzando los brazos.

\- Lo que sea, para que el señor "Pantalones Quemados" se quede callado. – replicó Aideen. Su hermano solo suspiró en resignación.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Serena? – Ash se volteó hacia ella. – ¿Quieres venir?

\- ¡Claro! – La cara de Serena se iluminó y asintió rápidamente.

Y así el grupo se alejó, con los otros tres listos para escuchar los consejos de Ash. Al ver a los gemelos y a Ash, Serena de pronto tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas iban a mejorar a partir de ahora.

* * *

 ** _Primera semana del campamento, sábado…_**

El campamento se tomaría un descanso el domingo, así que el día anterior, el Profesor Oak y sus asistentes decidieron organizar una última actividad para los participantes. Todos fueron llamados temprano en la mañana, ya que seguramente les tomaría todo el día. Los campistas fueron llevados a una amplia pradera boscosa, llena de árboles de bayas de casi todas las clases que pudieran imaginarse, aunque era tan espeso que fácilmente podía volverse un laberinto para quienes no tuvieran un buen sentido de dirección, y navegarlo sería extremadamente difícil sin ayuda.

El ejercicio sería una mezcla de Orientación Pokémon y recolección de bayas. Los participantes serían agrupados en equipos de dos, y se les asignaría un Pokémon como compañero para que les ayudara en esta tarea. La meta era reunir ciertos tipos de bayas específicos (que les dieron en una lista) y regresar al punto de partida tan pronto como fuera posible. Según las reglas, podían ganar puntos extras por agregar otros tipos de bayas que no estuvieran en la lista, pero para aprobar, tenían que reunir varias obligatorias: Pecha, Lum, Cheri, Chesto, Rawst y Aspear. Para quienes no estuvieran familiarizados, afortunadamente los asistentes de Oak les dieron un glosario con imágenes, para que los pudieran reconocer fácilmente. En cuanto a cómo y dónde las encontrarían… eso ya dependía totalmente de ellos.

Serena se sintió bastante feliz de haber conseguido que Ash fuese su compañero en esta tarea. No que fuera muy difícil: ella no conocía a nadie más en el campamento, y con Elwood y Aideen haciendo equipo entre ellos, eso solo le dejaba al moreno como compañero potencial. Ella estaba algo inseguro al principio, pero afortunadamente, Ash no puso ninguna objeción y aceptó gustoso.

El par fue asignado con un Growlithe como su compañero Pokémon, y su nariz resultó ser bastante útil para encontrar las bayas (aparentemente, Rastreo de Olor tenía otros usos fuera de batalla), y ahora caminaban por la pradera buscando llenar su lista. Hasta ahora, habían podido conseguir bayas Chesto y Lum, y ahora se encontraban tratando de derribar unas cuantas de un árbol de Pecha. Las ramas estaban algo altas para agarrarlas desde el suelo o saltando, así que Ash le ordenó a Growlithe usar Derribo para que les ayudara. El pequeño cachorro de fuego atacó el tronco del árbol con fuerza, pero las bayas parecían demasiado tercas para caer tan fácilmente.

\- Creo que no hay más opción que treparnos allá arriba. – dijo Ash, luego del tercer intento (fallido) de Growlithe por hacerlas caer. Se arrodilló y puso las manos juntas. – Vamos, te ayudaré a subir.

\- ¿Qué? – Serena no entendió a lo que se refería.

\- No te preocupes, te dije que yo haría el trabajo pesado, ¿recuerdas? – insistió él.

Serena se enfurruñó un poco ante eso de "pesado", pero inmediatamente suavizó su expresión, asumiendo que Ash no lo dijo en "ese" sentido. Con él ayudándola a subir, Serena logró treparse a una rama que tenía bastantes bayas para recoger, mientras Ash se quedaba afuera con la bolsa abierta para que ella las dejara caer adentro. Con cuatro o cinco de cada una debería ser más que suficiente, y también guardaron unas cuantas para Growlithe, como recompensa por ayudarles a encontrarlas. Ya estaba a punto de alcanzar la última cuando…

 ** _¡CRACK!_**

\- ¡Kyaaaa!

\- ¡Whoah! – Ash soltó la bolsa y de inmediato corrió para atrapar a Serena. Ninguno de los dos había notado que la rama en la que se subió tenía una grieta, y cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, con el peso hizo que se rompiera. Ash sí logró atraparla, pero al hacerlo, los dos terminaron en una… posición algo embarazosa.

\- Ay… – escuchó decir a Ash.

Serena abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que había aterrizado encima del estómago de Ash. Al parecer, en su intento de atraparla en la caída, solo sirvió como colchón. Por suerte, no había nadie que los viera en aquel momento, especialmente a ella, ya que en solo un segundo, su cara pasó de pálida a rojo brillante.

\- ¡Ash, de verdad lo siento! – Inmediatamente se alejó, totalmente avergonzada. – ¿No te lastimaste?

\- Uff… – Ash rápidamente volvió a ponerse de pie, frotándose el estómago. – Creo que me sacaste el aire por un segundo, pero estoy bien. No es gran cosa. ¿Estás bien?

\- Ajá. En serio lo siento mucho, Ash. *Suspiro*, de verdad que no sirvo para esto.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – replicó Ash. – Lo estamos haciendo muy bien hasta ahora, y todo es gracias a ti.

\- Solo lo dices por ser amable conmigo. ¿Qué he hecho para ayudar?

\- Para empezar, ayudaste a mantenernos en el camino para que no nos perdamos. – Ash parecía ya tener la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

\- Sí, gran cosa.

\- Es en serio, esas marcas que nos dejaste serán útiles después. Nos ahorrarán mucho tiempo cuando regresemos. – Serena lo miró, con su cara recuperando su color normal, pero todavía algo insegura. Ash suspiró, y decidió dejarle el punto claro. – Mira, guardemos esto entre nosotros, pero… para ser honesto, nunca he tenido muy buen sentido de la orientación. De no ser por ti ahora mismo, podría haberme perdido en esta pradera, y seguro tendrían que enviar a buscarme. O tendría que enviar una bengala al aire o algo así.

A Serena se le hizo difícil creer que fuera tan malo. Ella estaba convencida de que él solo intentaba ser educado y amable con ella. Aun así, tuvo que admitir por dentro que el hecho de que le dijera que había ayudado, aunque fuera solo un poco… le pareció muy dulce de su parte.

Con el sol en su punto más alto, la pareja se detuvo para tomarse su descanso y almorzar. Hasta ahora lo habían hecho muy bien, habiendo reunido cuatro de las bayas reglamentarias, y tres adicionales. Aunque las bayas Tamato tuvieron que sacrificarlas para dárselas a Growlithe, a quien aparentemente le encantaban super-picantes. Eso estaba bien para ellos no querían terminar con los labios hinchados por comerse una de esas de cualquier manera.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, mientras Ash desenvolvía la (inusualmente grande) caja de almuerzo que trajo para los dos. El empaque tenía de todo: incluía una enorme porción de arroz, carne asada, rollos de huevo y algo de ensalada. Con ese tamaño podría alcanzar para al menos cuatro personas. Pero no para ellos.

\- ¡Muy buen provecho! – dijo Ash mientras comenzaba a comer, o más bien, a DEVORARSE la comida.

Tuvo que tener cuidado de no comerse también la porción de Serena. Se dio cuenta que ella también comía bastante, aunque ella prefería tomarse el tiempo de degustar su comida y disfrutar su sabor, mientras que él prácticamente se engullía todo lo que viera en cuestión de segundos. En un par de ocasiones Serena no pudo evitar reírse un poco. ¿Quizás comía así de rápido porque tenía miedo que alguien fuera a robarle su comida?

\- Gracias por la comida. – dijo mientras se frotaba su estómago lleno. – No hay mejor que la que hace mi mamá.

\- ¿Tu mamá cocinó esto? – preguntó Serena.

\- Oh sí. Reconocería su sabor donde fuera y cuando fuera.

\- Debe ser una gran cocinera. Esto estaba delicioso.

\- Tiene que serlo. – replicó Ash. – Es dueña de un restaurante, así que ser buena cocinera es parte de la norma para ella, para mantener el negocio andando.

\- Ya veo. Tendré que visitar su restaurante alguna vez. – Serena sacó una bolsita de papel rosa de su bolsillo. – Um, Ash, si tienes espacio para más…

\- Siempre tengo espacio para más. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- Cociné estas galletas en la clase de cocina de ayer. – Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un puñado de galletas variadas. – ¿Quieres probarlas?

\- ¡Claro, gracias! – Ash extendió la mano para que Serena le diera las galletas. Había tantas de donde elegir, pero primero se decidió por una de chocolate, que rápidamente desapareció en su boca. Su expresión se tornó de deleite al probarla. – Hmm, están muy buenas. ¿En serio las hiciste tú?

\- Sí. Creo que es una de las pocas cosas en las que soy buena. – Serena suspiró, y al ver su expresión, Ash dejó de tragarse las galletas por un momento.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó. Serena lo miró, y al ver su expresión parecía genuinamente preocupado por ella. Si podía hablar con Aideen y Elwood sobre sus problemas, ¿por qué no podía hacer lo mismo con Ash?

\- Para ser honesta… no vine a este campamento porque quisiera. – le confesó. – Mi mamá está ahora participando en una Copa de Carreras de Rhyhorn aquí en Kanto, y ya que no podía quedarme sola en casa, me trajo a mí también.

\- Oh. ¿Eso quiere decir… que tienes que quedarte aquí hasta que haya terminado?

\- Sí. – asintió ella, y volvió a suspirar. – Ni siquiera estoy interesada en ser entrenadora Pokémon. De hecho… ni siquiera sé lo que quiero hacer. Una cosa es segura: no quiero meterme a participar en carreras de Rhyhorn.

\- Eso suena a que las cosas están algo difíciles entre tú y tu mamá. – dijo Ash.

\- Se podría decir eso. – replicó Serena. – No me malentiendas, quiero mucho a mi mamá, pero a veces… siento como si no me entendiera. Ha tratado de meterme en las Carreras de Rhyhorn desde hace años. No es que quiera presumir, de hecho soy bastante buena, pero… siento que eso no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

\- Hmm… ¿te puedo contar algo? – preguntó Ash, después de tratar de pensar en algo para animarla. – ¿Quieres saber por qué decidí volverme entrenador Pokémon?

\- Claro, adelante. – Le parecía justo que si él la escuchó, ella debería hacer lo mismo.

\- Cuando te dije que tengo un mal sentido de la orientación… te lo aseguro, no estaba bromeando. – Ash se rio un poco, aunque fuera solo por tratar de contagiárselo para que sonriera. Luego continuó un poco más serio. – Como sea, cuando estaba en escuela primaria, hubo una ocasión en que fuimos a un pequeño viaje de campo, y me fui corriendo por mi cuenta, lejos del grupo. Estalló una tormenta, y me sentí tan asustado que me perdí, y no tuve más alternativa que esconderme en un árbol hueco. En ese momento, estaba totalmente solo, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Pero entonces, unos Pokémon aparentemente me escucharon. Sabía que estaba triste y asustado, y vinieron conmigo para animarme.

\- Oh… – Serena tuvo que admitirlo, le parecía una historia bastante conmovedora. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su primer encuentro con Ash no había sido muy diferente.

\- Me hicieron compañía hasta que me encontraron. – continuó Ash. – Gracias a ellos ya no me sentí triste, solo o asustado. Y luego pensé: si me vuelvo entrenador Pokémon, tal vez pueda tener más amigos como ellos. Compañeros con quienes pasar mi tiempo, crecer juntos, y volvernos más fuertes. Con el tiempo, esa idea se convirtió en algo más… en un sueño. Viajar a todas partes, buscando nuevos amigos, aventuras… y eventualmente convertirme en un Maestro Pokémon.

\- Entonces… ¿ese es tu sueño? - preguntó Serena.

\- Sí. – asintió Ash. – Y hay más. Hay una razón en particular por la que decidí enrolarme en este campamento. Verás, al final, ya sabes que hay un examen escrito para aplicar para una licencia de entrenador Pokémon, ¿correcto?

\- Sí, eso fue lo que me dijo mi mamá antes de marcharse.

\- El punto es, si puedo conseguir una puntuación lo suficientemente alta en ese examen, podré conseguir un Pokédex del Profesor Oak en persona. Si puedo hacerlo… estaré un paso más cerca de cumplir mi sueño. – Ash dijo la última parte con un tono de determinación calmada.

\- Wow. – Serena no pudo evitar sentir admiración. – Qué bien por ti. Es genial que tengas un sueño. De hecho, me siento algo celosa.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Solo mírame. Me siento totalmente perdida aquí, como que no encajo en este lugar, y a veces ni en mi propia casa. – Se volvió a deprimir de nuevo. – Ni siquiera tengo mi propio sueño. No sé lo que me gustaría hacer con mi vida. Me siento tan estúpida.

\- Hey, no digas eso. – Ash le puso la mano en el hombro. – Mira, no tiene nada de malo sentirse perdido. Todos nos sentimos así a veces. Pero igual que aquella vez que yo me perdí en esa tormenta, pude encontrar mi camino de vuelta. Tú algún día encontrarás el tuyo.

\- ¿En serio lo crees?

\- Lo sé. – le aseguró Ash. – Mira, tal vez no sea bueno para dar consejos, pero… piensa en algo que pueda gustarte, pon tu mente en ello, y lo más importante, cuando elijas tu camino, nunca te rindas hasta el final.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Serena: "Nunca te rindas hasta el final". Ahora que lo pensaba, a veces tenía ese problema. Incluso en las ocasiones que encontraba algo en lo que fuera buena, en el momento en que cometía un error, lo dejaba de lado por completo. Tal vez demasiado pronto para su propio bien. Las carreras de Rhyhorn eran un caso especial, sin embargo, ya que había llegado a temer las potenciales lesiones de un reporte tan rudo como ese.

\- Muy bien, ¿ya nos vamos? – Ash se puso de pie, sintiéndose refrescado y lleno de energía después de haber comido. – ¡Sigamos adelante, Growlithe! ¡Todavía quedan dos bayas más por encontrar! ¡Guíanos!

\- ¡Grow! – El cachorro de fuego olfateó en el aire, y una vez que captó el olor, continuaron su camino.

Mientras corría detrás de Ash y Growlithe, Serena sintió que se le habían subido los ánimos. Fue solo una pequeña charla, pero… definitivamente tuvo su efecto en ella. Fueron palabras bastante inspiradoras.

En solo cuestión de un par de horas más, Ash y Serena finalmente habían reunido todas las bayas obligatorias, y varias adicionales para puntos extras. Cuando regresaran, Serena planeaba preguntarles a los asistentes si se podía quedar con algunas, para preparar algunos dulces. Ash notó que se veía bastante más alegre que cuando empezaron. Quizás esa pequeña charla sirvió de algo después de todo.

Sin embargo, problemas los esperaban en el camino adelante.

\- ¿Cómo es que esto es NUESTRA culpa?

\- ¡Ese es su Pokémon, por supuesto que es SU culpa!

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Serena salió corriendo en la dirección que oyó la voz, seguida por Ash y Growlithe. Y rápidamente, encontraron la fuente del alboroto. Elwood y Aideen, al igual que el mismo chico de pelo blanco que había estado burlándose de ella desde que llegó al campamento. Elwood estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por retener a su hermana, sujetándola por debajo de las axilas mientras ella forcejeaba y trataba de liberarse. El otro era ni más ni menos que Gary, que parecía estar entre molesto y divertido por la rabia de la chica. Un Munchlax descansaba en el suelo, luciendo como tomara una siesta después de echarse un bocadillo, mientras un Sandshrew trataba (inútilmente) de usar sus garras para provocar una pelea.

\- ¡Ya suéltame, hermano estúpido! ¡Tengo que enseñarle lo que pienso de él!

\- ¡Aideen, cálmate de una vez!

\- ¡¿Hey, qué está pasando aquí?! – Ash finalmente se decidió a intervenir. Serena se quedó detrás de él, insegura de qué hacer, pero lista para apoyar a Ash si era necesario.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es nuestro querido Ashy-boy. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Oh, ¿y trajiste a tu nueva noviecita?

Serena se volteó hacia Gary al escuchar la parte de "noviecita", pero aparte de sonrojarse un poco, finalmente la ignoró al reconocer a sus dos amigos y compañeros de la cabaña, tratando de determinar lo que estaba pasando y cómo actuar.

\- Elwood, Aideen, ¿cuál es el problema aquí?

\- ¡El problema es ese idiota que necesita una lección! – gritó Aideen, mirando al chico albino, todavía tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano. Cuando intentó patearlo, Serena se puso entre ellos y levantó las manos tratando de detenerla.

\- ¡Aideen, por favor cálmate! ¡Recuerda que te pueden expulsar por mal comportamiento!

Ante la voz de Serena, Aideen finalmente dejó de forcejear y de patear, pero su expresión furiosa no desapareció. Elwood por lo menos pudo soltarla, Serena había logrado que se calmara.

\- Muy bien, ahora… ¿quiere alguien explicar qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Ash.

\- Estoy tratando de decirles que si pasó así, fue un accidente. – intervino Gary. – Están diciendo que nuestro Munchlax vino y se comió más de la mitad de sus bayas.

\- ¿Tienen idea de lo que nos llevó encontrarlas todas? – exclamó Aideen. – ¡Ahora tenemos que empezar de nuevo!

\- No es nuestro problema. – dijo el otro chico. – No debieron dejar su bolsa de bayas descuidada, como un par de idiotas. Y no pueden estar seguros que fue él, si no lo atraparon en el acto.

\- Vuelve a decir eso, grandísimo idiota.

\- Aideen. – Elwood ya estaba listo para retenerla de nuevo si era necesario. – Aunque no apruebe las palabras que eligió mi hermana, tengo que estar de acuerdo. Trabajamos muy duro para reunir esas bayas.

\- ¿Y qué quieren que hagamos? ¿Quieren que les demos algunas de las nuestras como compensación? – sugirió Gary en tono de broma a medias.

\- Es lo menos que deberían hacer. – dijo Aideen. – Después de todo, fue SU Pokémon el que se las comió.

\- Como dije antes, rubiecita, no tienen pruebas. – insistió el chico albino. – Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, ¿esa no es la regla?

\- Miren, hay muchos Pokémon salvajes por aquí. Cualquiera de ellos podría haberlo hecho, si dejaron su bolsa sin vigilar. – insistió Gary. Todo mundo se quedó en silencio, porque tenía razón. Sin embargo, Aideen parecía lista para querer saltar a romperle la cara al chico albino, quien como Ash y Serena notaron tenía un aire de arrogancia a su alrededor.

\- Si ya terminaron de acusarnos, hay que volver al punto de partida. Vámonos, Gary.

\- Ya lo dijiste, Joshua. ¡Nos vemos luego, Ash!

Y con eso, Gary y el chico albino (cuyo nombre era aparentemente Joshua) se fueron por su lado con su Munchlax, dejando a Ash y Serena con los gemelos. Aideen seguía viéndolos con ojos asesinos, aparentemente resistiéndose la tentación de salir corriendo tras ellos. Era cierto, no había podido ver al Munchlax con las manos en la masa, pero… estaba segura de que fue él. Mientras tanto, Elwood revisó su bolsa para verificar cuántas habían perdido.

\- ¿Cuántas se comió? – preguntó Aideen finalmente.

\- Todas las bayas Aspear, Chesto, y Pecha. – replicó Elwood. – No hay más opción, tendremos que ir a buscar más.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Aideen parecía que casi quería llorar de rabia. – Nos tomó cualquier cantidad de tiempo encontrarlas todas, ¿y ahora tenemos que regresar para conseguir más? ¡Eso no es justo!

\- Podemos ayudarlos. – salió al paso Ash. – Serena marcó todos los puntos donde encontramos nuestras bayas. Podemos pasar por ellos en el camino de regreso, y así encontrarán las que necesiten.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Harían eso por nosotros?

\- Um… Ash, no es que esté en contra de ayudarlos, ¿pero eso no nos retrasará un poco? – preguntó Serena.

\- No es justo lo que les pasó. – dijo firmemente el moreno. – Lo que haya sido, no merecen que los descalifiquen por algo como esto. Tenemos que ayudarlos.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso, muéstranos el camino. ¡Sandshrew, ven con nosotros! – lo llamó Aideen.

Dicho y hecho, Ash y Serena tuvieron que regresarse por todo el camino que habían seguido, en lugar de ir en línea recta hacia el sur de regreso a la entrada. La ventaja fue que, entre los cuatro, les fue más fácil conseguir las bayas para los gemelos. Aunque estas paradas les costaron minutos valiosos, por lo cual cuando llegaron al punto de partida perdieron puntos por penalización de tiempo, aunque las bayas extras sirvieron para equilibrarlo. Gary y el chico Joshua aparentemente fueron los primeros que volvieron con todas las bayas obligatorias, y se veían muy satisfechos consigo mismos. Ash, Serena y los gemelos miraron con rabia a Joshua, pero decidieron no presionar de más. Ya habían terminado y pasaron, aunque fuera solo con una puntuación "buena" en vez de una "excelente" como esperaban.

Mientras los chicos se iban para la siguiente actividad, Joshua sonrió en privado: enviar a Munchlax a comerse las bayas de esos gemelos estúpidos fue una excelente idea. Con eso logró el primer lugar que se merecía sin rivales molestos que lo incomodaran. Lo mejor fue haber hecho equipo con el nieto de Oak, y eso podría servirle para cobrarle favores después. Muy pronto tendría la licencia y el Pokédex en la bolsa.

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente, a mediodía…_**

Al principio, Serena creía que su siguiente reunión con su madre estaría llena de quejas y de intentos de convencerla de sacarla del campamento y volver a casa. Tras los eventos recientes, sin embargo, había perdido casi todas sus razones para quejarse, y simplemente se alegró de volver a verla. Después de ponerse al tanto con lo que habían hecho, madre e hija decidieron tomarse el día libre para visitar Pueblo Paleta. El lugar era muy conservador, con muchas áreas verdes naturales, con pocas marcas históricas notables, pero más que lleno de energía y gente amigable. Caminar a través de las amplias pero concurridas calles del distrito comercial del pueblo hizo que tanto Grace como Serena sonrieran.

\- Un pueblito muy lleno de vida, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó Grace, mirando algunas de las tiendas por las que pasaban.

\- Sí, me recuerda mucho a casa. – Serena asintió.

\- Por eso te dije que el campamento sería una buena idea. – sonrió Grace. – Y por lo que puedo ver, hasta ahora te has divertido.

Serena se sonrojó, y rápidamente desvió la mirada, hinchando las mejillas.

\- Todavía me hubiera gustado que me avisaras primero. – Una sonrisa sincera iluminó su cara poco después. – Pero no puedo quejarme, aparte de algunas cosas menores, me divertí mucho.

\- Eso es lo importante. – Grace se frotó el estómago. – ¿Qué opinas si seguimos nuestra discusión con una buena comida? La última carrera me abrió el apetito.

Serena se rio un poco antes de tomar el mapa del pueblo que el personal del campamento le prestó, observándolo.

\- Muy bien, mamá. – Empezó a pasar el dedo por la línea de la calle principal. – Debe haber una posada y restaurante por aquí cerca, se llama Pallet House. Está muy bien recomendado.

\- Vamos para allá entonces. – dijo Grace. Serena volvió a ver la posición, y señaló hacia donde que tenían que ir, con ello, madre e hija pronto se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

Mientras iban caminando, Serena se perdió en sus pensamientos. Pallet House… estaba segura de haber oído ese nombre en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde. Por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que era importante. Pero antes que Serena pudiera recordar, ella y su madre ya estaban frente al restaurante. Desde afuera no se veía particularmente impresionante, pero su exterior rústico decorado con flores y paredes blancas se mezclaba bien con la atmósfera del pueblo. Del lado derecho había unas escaleras al piso superior, que seguro llevaba a las habitaciones de la posada.

Al ingresar las dos al edificio, se dieron cuenta que por dentro era igual que rústico que por fuera, pero no menos encantador. Había seis mesas por todo el lugar, con cuatro de ellas ya ocupadas por varios grupos de personas, gente que conversaba amenamente mientras esperaban sus órdenes.

\- Este lugar se ve muy bien. – dijo Grace, mientras ella y Serena se sentaban en la mesa vacía más cercana, mirando toda la sala. – Quienquiera que sea el dueño debe trabajar muy duro para mantener este lugar limpio.

\- Oh, es una batalla cuesta arriba, pero siempre me divierto.

Grace y Serena se dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse con una mujer a principios de sus treinta, con cabello castaño, que las saludaba mientras salía de la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

\- Bienvenidas a Pallet House. Soy la dueña del lugar, Delia Ketchum. Espero que disfruten de su comida. – La mujer se inclinó respetuosamente, sonriéndoles con mucha alegría y sinceridad.

\- Seguro que sí, el menú se ve muy bien. – dijo Grace mientras miraba el menú. Serena, por su parte, se quedó tiesa por un momento, pensando un momento en el nombre de la mujer: Delia _Ketchum_. Parpadeó un par de veces y entonces volteó hacia ella.

\- Disculpe, ¿por casualidad usted es…?

\- ¡Serena! – la llamó de repente una voz que reconoció al instante.

\- ¡Ash! – Serena sonrió de ver que el chico salía también de la entrada de la cocina.

Llevaba la misma ropa que en el campamento, y de inmediato caminó hacia ellas después de llevar una orden a una mesa, con una libreta y bolígrafo en una mano y saludándolas con la otra. Serena le devolvió el saludo, manteniendo su sonrisa por mucho más tiempo del esperado.

\- ¡Oh, conque tú eres la famosa Serena! – Delia sonrió. – ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Ash ha estado hablándome de ti toda la mañana!

\- ¿En… en serio? – Serena se sonrojó, bajando la cabeza para disimularlo.

\- Oye, somos amigos, ¿no? – dijo Ash. Serena se sonrojó un poco más, pero al ver la sonrisa de Ash, se sintió obligada a devolvérsela, aunque sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

\- Gracias. – dijo tímidamente. Delia se rio mientras ponía las manos en la cintura mientras observaba tanto a Grace como a Serena.

\- Muy bien, díganme qué desean ordenar.

Serena y Grace vieron de nuevo el menú y tras decidirse lo que querían comer, Delia y Ash regresaron a la cocina. Mientras la madre y su hija esperaban su comida, Serena mantuvo sus ojos en la puerta, enfocándose en cada vez que Ash entraba y salía para tomar órdenes o servir platos, a veces con ayuda de un Mr. Mime que llevaba un delantal. Parecía respirar algo agitado mientras corría de un lado al otro del restaurante, pero nunca parecía quedarse sin energía, la misma que tenía durante el campamento. Serena de nuevo volvió a sonreír. Nada parecía bajarle el ritmo a Ash, y esa era una cualidad que realmente le gustaba de él.

Después de un rato, Ash finalmente regresó a su mesa, trayendo algunos platos para ellas.

\- Su comida estará en un minuto, mientras tanto aquí algo de pan. – dijo Ash, colocándoles una bandeja llena de pan en su mesa, junto con sus platos.

\- Gracias. – Serena agarró un trozo, poniéndose a jugar con él antes de voltear a ver a Ash. – ¿Siempre ayudas a tu mamá aquí?

\- Siempre que puedo, sí. Mamá solo nos tiene a mí, y a Mimey.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Serena se quedó viendo su pan un momento antes de volver a ponerlo en la mesa. Tomó un profundo respiro y se rascó el brazo. – Uhm... ¿quieres que te ayude un poco? Tienen mucha gente esperando todavía.

\- Claro, si tú quieres. ¿Pero no quieres comer primero?

\- Oh, cierto. – Serena se rascó la nuca, observando sus platos todavía vacíos. Tomó un profundo respiro y entrecerró los ojos, antes de encarar a Grace sin mucha confianza. – Hum… mamá…

Grace se quedó mirando fijamente a su hija. Cerró los ojos por un momento y luego le sonrió.

\- Lo entiendo. – le dijo cruzando los brazos. – Si quieres ayudarlo, adelante. Puedes sentarte cuando lleguen nuestros platos.

\- ¡Gracias!

La sonrisa de Serena inmediatamente le iluminó la cara, y tuvo que contenerse de saltar. La chica rápidamente agarró algunos de los platos que llevaba Ash y algunas páginas de la libreta, dividiendo la tarea con él mientras Mimey recogía los platos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina. Grace se quedó en su asiento, mirando a su hija.

\- Esa hija tuya trabaja duro.

Grace se dio la vuelta para ver a Delia a su lado, observando a sus hijos. Grace asintió, y también se quedó viéndolos.

\- Cuando quiere hacerlo, es muy capaz. – Grace cruzó los brazos, sonriendo mientras veía a Ash corriendo a la cocina después de tomar una orden. – Tú también pareces haber criado a un muchacho muy trabajador aquí.

\- Hice lo mejor que pude. – Delia le sonrió, viendo como Serena se movía para ayudar a Ash a llevar algunos platos, los dos bastante animados. – Parecen divertirse mucho juntos.

Grace simplemente asintió. El silencio reinó entre las dos por un rato mientras veían a sus hijos entrando y saliendo de la cocina, llevando las órdenes una tras otra con una coordinación casi sobrenatural. En eso, Grace notó al Mr. Mime que salió de la cocina, y sintió deseos de preguntarle algo.

\- ¿También fuiste entrenadora? – le dijo. Delia negó con la cabeza.

\- Estudié por un tiempo con el Profesor Oak cuando era joven, pero tuve que hacerme cargo del restaurante de la familia.

\- ¿Qué hay con ese Pokémon? – Grace ladeó la cabeza, señalando al mimo tipo Psíquico/Hada.

\- Oh, Mimey. Es una larga historia: fue toda una aventura, en serio. – Delia se rio, antes de voltearse al otro lado y mirar hacia la ventana. – Algunos de mis amigos me decían que debería vender el restaurante y probar suerte en la Liga, pero ya estoy muy vieja para eso. Estaré feliz solo de ver a Ash en su propio viaje.

\- Ya veo. – Grace suspiró, y sus ojos se fijaron en su hija. – Yo le estoy enseñando a Serena lo básico de las Carreras de Rhyhorn, pero no parece disfrutarlas mucho.

\- Si no le gustan, ¿por qué continuar? – preguntó Delia. Grace se mantuvo sin dejar de ver Serena.

\- Ella nunca ha sido una persona muy persistente. A veces tiene una idea, y después la abandona a la mitad del camino. – Su expresión se tornó algo desanimada, y suspiró. – Me preocupa que no llegue a ser feliz. Necesita al menos algún plan.

\- No se ve tan mal, si me lo preguntas. – Delia miró a Serena, y después a Grace de nuevo. – Quizás lo que necesita es que tengas un poco de confianza en ella.

\- ¿Quién sabe? – Grace se agarró la frente, y sacudió su cabeza. – Lo único que me importa es que ella sea feliz, sin importar lo que haga.

\- Eso es lo más importante. – sonrió Delia. Grace asintió, y volviendo a mirar a Ash y Serena, también sonrió.

\- Dime, ¿no crees que se llevan muy bien?

\- Sí, definitivamente.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, sin poder ocultar sus sonrisas de ver a sus dos hijos divertirse juntos.

* * *

 ** _Segunda semana del campamento, jueves…_**

Decidiendo tomar un descanso de las actividades usuales, el campamento aquel día estaba por entrar en un enfoque diferente. Según el calendario programado, era "Día Deportivo", lo que significaba que los campistas tendrían que elegir al menos un deporte en el cual participar. Para algunos, parecía un buen cambio de ritmo. Para otro, en especial aquellos que no eran particularmente atléticos… no mucho.

Serena había elegido béisbol después de ver a Ash anotarse para este en particular. Nunca en su vida lo había jugado, pero aparte de las Carreras de Rhyhorn, tampoco era que ella hubiese hecho otros deportes antes. Otras actividades disponibles incluían pista y campo, fútbol, voleibol y basquetbol, y tampoco es que fuera buena con ninguno de esos. Aparte, Elwood y Aideen también se habían anotado para este, así que fue más un asunto de quedarse cerca de los pocos amigos que había podido hacer desde que llegó. Entretanto, Gary no se veía por ninguna parte, habiendo elegido la pesca como su actividad.

Los jugadores se sortearon con unas tarjetas, y los dividieron en equipos rojo y azul. Ash terminó en el equipo azul junto con Aideen, mientras que Serena y Elwood terminaron en el equipo rojo. Qué lástima, hubiera sido mucho mejor si los cuatro terminaran en el mismo. Además, Serena notó que el chico con quien tuvieron ese... encuentro desagradable durante el día de la Orientación (Joshua, si mal no recordaba), terminó en el mismo equipo que ella, y esto solo empeoró cuando llegó el momento de elegir al capitán. Se armó una discusión, y finalmente lo sometieron a votación, reduciéndolo a decidir entre Elwood y Joshua. El segundo ganó, con cinco votos del resto de los miembros. Un solo voto decidió, pero no había forma de revocarlo.

Luego que se puso el uniforme, Serena decidió aproximarse a Ash, que también se había puesto el suyo, y estaba calentando. La chica kalosiana no pudo evitar notar que se veía… realmente muy bien con ese uniforme.

\- Bueno, tal parece que ahora estamos en equipos opuestos. – dijo Ash al notar su presencia. Luego le extendió su mano. – Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿está bien?

\- Supongo. – Serena le estrechó la mano, sin poder evitar sonrojarse. – *Suspiro*, quisiera que hubiéramos terminado en el mismo equipo.

\- Hey, no hace daño competir con tus amigos de vez en cuando. Por ejemplo, mira a esos dos allá.

Señaló detrás de Serena. Elwood y Aideen se estaban deseando suerte, al parecer, aunque estaban algo lejos para oír lo que decían. Juzgando por la cara de Aideen, parecía que ardía de emoción por el partido. Elwood, aunque se veía más relajado, también mostraba una expresión llena de determinación. Serena no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Deseaba no tener que jugar con Joshua como capitán, especialmente al notar que Ash también llevaba la banda que lo identificaba como tal en su equipo.

\- Entonces… ¿te eligieron capitán a ti?

\- Solo porque nadie más quería jugar de lanzador. – dijo Ash con algo de resignación. – Suerte para mí que jugué para mi equipo de béisbol en la escuela primaria.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, y será buena práctica para cuando me vuelva entrenador. – dijo Ash. Serena ladeó la cabeza algo confusa, insegura de lo que quiso decir, así que procedió a explicarle. – Tienes que lanzarles Pokébolas a los Pokémon para atraparlos, ¿correcto? Aprendí uno o dos trucos jugando de lanzador, así me aseguro de nunca fallar cuando lance una Pokébola.

Serena asintió al entender. Eso tenía sentido. Aunque fuera solo un juego, Ash estaba haciendo buen uso de él para aprender una habilidad que le sería útil en el entrenamiento Pokémon.

\- ¡Atención todos los jugadores, estamos listos para empezar! – habló uno de los asistentes del Profesor Oak por un megáfono, para atraer la atención de todos. Él y los otros tres actuarían como umpires para supervisar el juego, y el campo ya estaba listo.

\- Creo que ya es hora. Buena suerte. – dijo Ash.

\- Sí, para ti también. – replicó Serena.

El equipo rojo ganó el sorteo para batear, así que Ash fue directo a pararse al montículo. Primer inning, primer lanzamiento, y el primer bateador tomaba su turno. Desde el banquillo, Serena se quedó viendo fijamente a Ash. Su expresión se veía totalmente diferente de cuando se encontraron por primera vez: esos ojos amables y llenos de compasión se habían vuelto intensos, enfocados y llenos de determinación. Aun así… había un cierto encanto en ellos, diferente, pero a la vez similar.

\- ¡Play ball! – declaró el umpire en home, y esa era la palabra que Ash estaba esperando para iniciar. Decidió abrir con una bola rápida, en todo el centro de la zona de strike. – ¡Strike Uno!

\- ¡¿Strike?! – protestó el bateador. – ¡¿Cómo lo sabe?! ¡Ni siquiera lo vi venir!

En efecto, fue tan rápida que hasta a la misma Serena casi se le escapa. Segundo lanzamiento, otra bola rápida, y esta vez el bateador abanicó, pero lo hizo un segundo demasiado tarde, fallando. Dos strikes seguidos, pero si eso era todo lo que podía hacer, la tercera sería la vencida. La tercera también fue rápida, y estaba listo para abanicar de nuevo, pero esta vez, la bola se curvó hacia un lado, y volvió a fallar.

\- ¡Strike Tres! ¡Bateador fuera!

Abrió el partido con un ponche, nada mal. El segundo bateador pareció descifrar las bolas rápidas de Ash, ya que sí logró darle a la pelota, pero la mandó a la zona de faul. En el tercer lanzamiento, sin embargo, Ash demostró que era más que un lanzador de bola rápida: esta vez le mandó una curva, más lenta, pero al haberse arqueado hacia arriba, el bateador abanicó y falló, dándole el segundo ponche seguido. Dos outs consecutivos por ponche, y el segundo bateador tiró el bate al suelo y lo pateó de rabia.

El tercer bateador era ni más ni menos que Joshua, que sonreía con arrogancia mientras miraba desafiante a Ash. Parecía que tramaba algo. Ash, sin embargo no le prestó atención, y tomando un profundo respiro, le lanzó una de sus bolas rápidas… y Joshua le replicó con un toque de bola, logrando mandar la pelota al lado izquierdo del interior del diamante, y sin tardanza echó a correr hacia primera base. La pelota cayó más cerca de Ash, cuando él y el receptor se lanzaron por ella casi al mismo tiempo. Ash logró agarrarla, pero para cuando la logró lanzar a primera base, el umpire declaró "¡Safe!" Era bastante rápido sobre sus pies.

\- ¡Serena, te toca! – Elwood la tocó en el hombro para sacarla de estar soñando despierta cuando le tocó su turno.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, ya voy.

Serena agarró el casco y el bate, poniéndose sobre el plato. Al encontrarse mirando de frente a Ash, silenciosamente le suplicó no ser muy cruel con ella. Ash, por su parte, al parecer percibió que Serena estaba nerviosa, pero por mucho que le doliera, no era lo suyo poner las cosas fáciles en una competencia, ni porque ella fuese su amiga. Estaban en un partido en equipos opuestos, no podía contenerse.

\- "Serena… perdóname por esto, pero un partido es un partido." - pensó.

Los primeros dos lanzamientos fueron bolas rápidas, tal vez incluso más rápidas que cuando las vio desde la banca. La tercera, ni se molestó en mirar, simplemente dejó salir un grito de niñita y abanicó a ciegas, esperando lo mejor… y falló.

\- ¡Strike Tres! ¡Bateador fuera!

Se sintió extremadamente avergonzada, su primer turno al bate y terminó ponchada. Algunos de sus compañeros de equipo le gruñeron, pero se sintió algo más aliviada de ver que Ash le sonreía desde el montículo. Y funcionó: ella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se preparaba para ponerse en el campo, jugando de primera base. El primer inning concluyó sin carreras para el equipo rojo, y ahora era tiempo que el equipo azul tomara su turno al bate.

El equipo azul consiguió tomar una ventaja temprana, en gran parte gracias a los lanzamientos de Ash, que lograron evitar carreras (logrando anotarse al menos un ponche en cada uno de los siguientes tres innings). Para sorpresa de muchos, las primeras dos carreras del encuentro las anotó Aideen, con un jonrón durante la parte baja del tercer inning, con corredor en segunda, abriendo el marcador y poniendo al equipo azul a la cabeza. En el quinto, Joshua se anotó a un triple hacia el jardín central, y cuando le tocó su turno a Elwood (por petición de Joshua, y para su descontento) bateó un fly de sacrificio para que pudiese anotar, colocando el marcador 2-1 a favor del equipo azul. Esto no le agradó a Aideen, que decidió vengarse y durante la parte baja del séptimo, impulsó una carrera con corredores en segunda y tercera al batear un doblete. Durante la segunda mitad del partido, parecía haber un desafío personal entre Ash y Joshua, con el segundo siendo el único bateador al cual Ash no pudo ponchar al menos una vez ni tampoco hacerle un out durante su jugada. Serena, mientras seguía jugando en primera base, casi se sentía culpable por estar apoyando más al lanzador contrario que al bateador de su propio equipo, pero considerando que se había portado como un patán durante la orientación (y seguía siéndolo durante el partido), muy pocos de sus otros compañeros la culparía.

El equipo rojo seguía en la pelea, pero la actitud presumida de su capitán entorpecía sus esfuerzos. Joshua era un excelente bateador y un corredor veloz, seguro, pero quería ser el que anotara las carreras a toda costa. Por ejemplo, durante la parte baja del séptimo, tratando de ponerse en posición anotadora, intentó robarse la tercera base, pero Ash lo vio por encima del hombro, e inmediatamente arrojó la pelota, poniéndolo fuera y terminando el inning. En cuanto a Serena, si bien jugando a la defensiva era al menos lo bastante decente, en la ofensiva no ayudaba en nada, pues casi todos sus turnos al bate terminaron en ponche (y la única excepción fue un fly de faul que voló por encima de tercera base y atraparon con facilidad).

\- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – le gritó Joshua cuando la volvieron a ponchar. – ¡Eres la peor bateadora que haya visto!

\- ¡Hey, jamás en mi vida había jugado béisbol! – se defendió Serena.

\- Joshua, Serena está haciendo lo mejor que puede. – intervino Elwood. – Además, no es que tú tampoco hayas contribuido mucho para el equipo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Y qué hay de la carrera que anoté?

\- Solo la anotaste por MI sacrificio. – le recordó Elwood. – Además, por andar de presumido y tratar de robarte la tercera base tampoco nos ayudaste mucho, ¿o sí?

Joshua se puso rojo de rabia y vergüenza. Elwood tenía razón en eso, y no lo podía negar.

\- Queremos ganar tanto como tú, así que deja de andar buscando gloria personal y no hagas nada imprudente, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Elwood. Serena no entendía por qué los otros votaron por Joshua como capitán del equipo. Elwood podría haber hecho un trabajo mucho mejor.

El comportamiento de Joshua hacia Serena no se le escapó a Ash tampoco. El aspirante a entrenador pensaba que el capitán del equipo contrario estaba pasándose de la raya al regañarla, especialmente considerando que, para ser apenas su primer juego de béisbol de toda su vida, no lo estaba haciendo TAN mal. De haber terminado en el equipo de Ash, él al menos le hubiera dado algo de consideración. Tenía que darle una lección.

En la parte baja del octavo inning, una espectacular salvada de Elwood (jugando de campo corto), previniendo que el equipo azul anotara dos carreras más para incrementar su ventaja, entrando así en el último inning. A estas alturas, a Ash ya le dolía el brazo derecho y no podía lanzar bolas rápidas tanto como le hubiera gustado, teniendo que confiar más en las curvas. La situación se tornó sombría cuando, luego que Ash se las arregló para conseguir un ponche, el equipo rojo logró un triple sobre el jardín derecho, y el siguiente bateador provocó a Ash para que le diera base por bolas. Un solo out, corredores en primera y tercera, solo dos carreras por delante, y el siguiente bateador era Joshua. Ash pidió tiempo fuera para discutir la estrategia con el resto de su equipo.

\- Muy bien, capitán, ¿cuál es el plan? – preguntó Aideen.

\- Él es su mejor bateador, eso es seguro. No tardó mucho en descifrar mis lanzamientos. – replicó Ash.

\- No es broma. – dijo el chico que jugaba de tercera base. – ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Le darás base por bolas también?

\- Ni de chiste, no le daré ese placer, por tentador que sea. – dijo Ash. – Creo que… deberíamos intentar un doble play.

\- ¿Doble play? ¿Estás loco, Ash? – dijo rápidamente Aideen. – Digo, me encantan los retos, pero…

\- Podemos tener una oportunidad. – insistió Ash. – Si mantengo la bola baja, irá a tu zona. Si podemos actuar rápido… podemos hacer ese doble play y ganar.

Igual que su hermano en el equipo contrario, Aideen estaba jugando de campo corto. Joshua había anotado casi todos sus hits por segunda base, así que era cuestión de sacarlo un poco de su zona usual.

\- De acuerdo. Confiaremos en ti, capitán. – Aideen asintió, y el resto del equipo rápidamente le siguió.

\- ¿Están listos? – Ash colocó su puño en medio del círculo, y todos colocaron sus manos encima de este. – Uno, dos, tres, ¡VAMOS A GANAR!

El equipo azul rápidamente retornó a sus posiciones en el campo, y Ash una vez más estuvo de pie en el montículo. De un modo u otro, este sería su último frente a frente contra Joshua durante este partido. No había podido hacerle out durante su turno, ya fuera por ponche o en la base, siempre se las arreglaba para conectarle un hit, pero sus tendencias arrogantes le costaban a él y a su equipo muy caro, y por supuesto estaba el hecho de haberle gritado a Serena. Si Ash podía lograr este doble play, ganaría dejándolo en el terreno. Era un alto riesgo… pero la recompensa lo valdría si lo lograban. Respirando profundo, agarró la visera de su gorra y le dio la vuelta, listo para esta (con suerte) última jugada.

. Muy bien… ahora es todo o nada… – Todo dependía de este último lanzamiento. Esperando lo mejor, arrojó la pelota…

 ** _¡PUNT!_** Tal como Ash predijo, la pelota salió hacia el lado izquierdo, directo hacia la zona de Aideen. Joshua trató de correr tan rápido como pudo a primera base, pero la gemela rubia logró enviar la pelota a segunda justo a tiempo, poniendo fuera al corredor, y el jugador de segunda base rápidamente la envió a primera. Estaría muy cerca…

\- ¡OUT! – declaró el umpire de primera base, sentenciando el partido.

Con esa sola palabra, el equipo azul comenzó a saltar en el aire triunfante. Ganaron el partido haciendo un espectacular doble play para dejar a sus oponentes en el terreno. El resto del equipo se reunió rápidamente alrededor de Ash y Aideen, cargándolos en hombros mientras celebraban su victoria. Mientras tanto, aunque la mitad del equipo rojo (Serena y Elwood incluidos) aceptaron la derrota después de darlo todo, la otra mitad comenzó a hacer berrinches de furia, incluyendo especialmente a Joshua, que tiró su gorra al suelo y se puso a pisotearla furioso. Aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con ese comportamiento fueron lo bastante inteligentes para alejarse y evitar incurrir en su ira.

Habiendo terminado el partido, los jugadores se dirigieron a buscar algunas bebidas frías. Ash fue por un par de latas de gaseosa para él y para Serena, que se quedó sentada en la banca de su equipo por un rato. Se veía cansada, aunque no tanto como se podría esperar de una chica que nunca, jamás, en su vida había jugado un partido de béisbol. Para llamar su atención, le tocó la sien con una de las latas, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco por el repentino frío.

\- Toma. – le dijo. – Debes tener mucha sed.

\- Oh, gracias. – Abrió la lata y empezó a beber. – Ahhh, eso sí que me hacía falta. El béisbol es agotador.

\- Al menos ya terminó. – Ash se sentó junto a ella y abrió su propia lata. – Eso fue divertido, hace mucho que no jugaba. Creo que estoy algo oxidado, el brazo no me dolía tanto en primaria.

\- Estuviste increíble. – dijo Serena con alegría. – Merecías ganar, alguien tenía que poner a ese chico Joshua en su lugar. No lo soporto.

\- Ni yo. – añadió Ash. – Digo, puedo entender que no quisiera perder, pero… cielos, esto solo es un juego, ¿no? No tenía derecho a reprocharte de ese modo.

Serena estuvo de acuerdo con Ash. Mientras se tomaban sus gaseosas, ella pensó que el juego habría sido mucho más divertido si no hubiera tenido que estar soportando los reclamos de Joshua cada vez que cometía un error, y por lo mismo, no le importó que su equipo hubiera perdido. Y hablando de eso, Elwood y Aideen al parecer ya habían terminado de ser rivales durante el juego, y habían vuelto a ser los mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, había alguien que no tomó la derrota de su equipo muy bien. No le importaba haber derrotado a Ash en cada uno de los enfrentamientos cara a cara que tuvieron durante el juego, eso no servía de nada si al final fue su equipo el que perdió. Serena dijo que solo era un juego, pero a este chico… no le gustaba perder, en absoluto.

\- Disfruta de tu pequeña victoria… mientras puedas. – Ya haría algo para cobrárselo. Pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

 ** _Tercera semana del campamento, viernes…_**

Después de pasar por ese partido de béisbol, Serena descubrió que las actividades del campamento eran MUCHO más divertidas de lo que se imaginó al principio. Ayudó mucho que la mayoría de las que siguieron eran más cooperativas que competitivas, para las que ella tenía una mejor mano: más consejos avanzados para cuidado de los Pokémon, incluyendo como alimentarlos y cepillarlos. Por suerte para ella, en estos no ocurrió ningún percance, y se sentía más relajada ahora que había formado un agradable, aunque fuera algo pequeño, círculo de amigos.

Los gemelos eran divertidos como compañía; con sus personalidades opuestas, Serena no podía evitar reírse de las ocasiones en que discutían y se picaban uno al otro, a veces por cosas tan triviales como una golosina, o por quién de los dos tocó el borde durante una carrera de natación por el lago. A pesar de todo, pudo ver que los dos eran muy cercanos, y se llevaban bastante bien. Cuando no competían entre ellos, parecían ser un buen equipo y trabajaban bien juntos.

Pero la razón principal de disfrutar su estadía en el campamento, por supuesto, era Ash. Apenas tenía un par de semanas de haberlo conocido, y había formado una gran amistad con el muchacho. De hecho, en el segundo fin de semana, tuvo que suplicarle a su mamá que fueran a comer otra vez en Pallet House. No solo porque la comida era deliciosa (aunque eso también ayudaba) sino porque quería tener una excusa para verlo. Serena no engañaba a nadie, pero a pesar de todo, Grace estuvo feliz de aceptar. Le alegraba ver que su hija hubiera encontrado a un buen amigo.

Sin embargo, su alegría llegó a un abrupto final cuando llegó el día jueves, y Oak anunció que el evento para el día siguiente sería…

\- ¡¿CARRERAS DE RHYHORN?!

Ese deporte que tanto temía. Casi se desmayó en el acto. Ahora que por fin se sentía cómoda en el campamento, se alegró de que su madre ya no la hubiese arrastrado a la pista durante la competencia. Pero claro, ahora las carreras tenían que venir aquí. Resultó ser que el circuito junior de la Copa de Carreras Rhyhorn (la misma en la que su mamá estaba participando, nada menos) llamó al Profesor Oak el día anterior, preguntando si podían tener una pequeña carrera de exhibición, como una forma de ver si había prospectos potenciales entre los campistas. El científico aceptó de buena gama, y ahora estaban preparando la pista.

Serena no se sentía particularmente entusiasta aquel día, pero no quería que su humor arruinara el de los demás. Así que trató de no demostrarlo, especialmente cuando vio que Ash ya había decidido hacer la prueba. Vio que el muchacho ya se había puesto ropa de montar azul y negra, tratando de acercarse al Rhyhorn que le asignaron para la carrera.

\- Hey. – lo saludó. – Entonces, ya veo que estás listo para la carrera.

\- ¿Por qué no? – replicó Ash. – Sonaba divertido.

\- Sí, eso es lo que siempre dice mi mamá. ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado antes?

\- No realmente, pero no hará daño aprender un poco.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con eso. De cierta manera, sentía un poco de envidia de Ash en ese momento, deseando tener al menos un poco de ese entusiasmo y gusto por competir. Incluso aunque se tratara de algo que nunca antes había intentado, no tenía miedo de hacer la prueba, aunque fuera solo por la emoción y divertirse un poco por el camino. O quizás no fuese exactamente envidia: más bien, era que ese rasgo suyo le parecía realmente encantador, junto con esa amabilidad que le demostró desde que se conocieron. Siendo ese el caso, tal vez había otra manera de sacar partido de esta situación.

\- ¿Quieres que te dé algunos consejos? – le ofreció. – Mi mamá me ha hecho practicar por años, así que conozco una o dos cosas que podrían ayudarte.

\- Sí, eso sería grandioso. – respondió. Serena se le aproximó al Rhyhorn para acariciarlo.

\- Hay algunos trucos para hacerlos correr un poco más rápido. Los descubrí viendo algunas de las carreras de mi mamá.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. ¿Te conté que una vez rompió un récord local de velocidad? – continuó ella. – Los organizadores se sorprendieron. El Rhyhorn promedio usualmente no corre a más de 58 kilómetros por hora, pero mi mamá logró hacer correr al suyo a 68.

-Wow, suena impresionante.

\- Supongo que lo es. Como sea, la velocidad no es la única forma de ganar. La resistencia también es importante. – La chica kalosiana se montó en el Rhyhorn para ilustrarlo mejor. – Me explico, si los presionas demasiado para que corran más, se cansarán muy rápido.

Ash asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. Tenía sentido: si el Rhyhorn se cansaba demasiado pronto, terminaría quedándose corto durante la última etapa de la carrera. Sería muy humillante si colapsara a pocos metros de la línea de meta.

\- Aquí un pequeño truco para hacerlos dar vueltas rápidas.

Le dio con el talón en el costado al Rhyhorn para que se pusiera en marcha, y después otro más para que corriera un poco más rápido. Después de correr una pequeña distancia, jaló las riendas hacia la derecha al tiempo que le daba otro golpe al Rhyhorn. El resultado fue que Rhyhorn dio un pequeño salto con sus patas traseras y al hacerlo ganó un pequeño impulso de velocidad al cambiar de dirección. Serena jaló las riendas para que se detuviera y volvió a caminar hacia Ash.

\- ¿Lo ves? Si le das un golpe cuando está a punto de dar la vuelta, dará un salto que lo impulsará al iniciar.

\- Genial. Y no suena muy difícil.

\- No lo es. Solo tienes que medir bien el tiempo, una vez que le agarras el hilo, es bastante fácil. Solo no lo abuses más de la cuenta: este truco necesita que hagan un esfuerzo adicional y si lo usas demasiado se pueden cansar.

Serena de pronto se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estaba teniendo una conversación acerca de Carreras de Rhyhorn? ¿Y la estaba DISFRUTANDO? Sin embargo, cuando Ash le preguntó más sobre esta técnica, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba contándole otros pequeños pero útiles trucos que aprendió de observar a su madre y todas las prácticas forzadas. Cuando Ash se fue por su cuenta a probarlos por sí mismo antes de la carrera, Serena salió corriendo a buscar algo de ropa para montar y anotarse también para la competencia. Se imaginó que si Ash competía, podría ser divertido. Además, sería una oportunidad perfecta para "redimirse" por la derrota en el partido de béisbol, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sean todos bienvenidos! – dijo un entusiasta anunciador a través de su micrófono. – A petición del Profesor Oak, hoy el Comité de Carreras Rhyhorn les trae una pequeña carrera amateur para su entretenimiento. ¡Todos pueden participar, no importa si no lo han intentado antes!

Mientras el anunciador explicaba las reglas y las regulaciones de seguridad, Serena dejó volar sus pensamientos. Si recordaba bien, las finales de la Copa de Carreras Rhyhorn ya deberían estar en curso en ese momento. Cuando su mamá hubiera terminado (o más bien, después de GANAR el trofeo), ya no tendría más razón para quedarse, y seguramente vendría para recogerla. Quizás cuando llegó se hubiera sentido feliz con eso, pero ahora, bueno, ¿qué daño podría hacerle quedarse la semana restante en el campamento?

\- ¿Están todos listos? ¡Campistas, a la línea de partida y prepárense para la carrera!

Esa era su señal. Ya había decidido competir, así que no tenía sentido echarse para atrás. Se preguntó que podría pasar en el caso de ganar o perder esta carrera. Sin duda que su mamá se sentiría orgullosa de ella si ganaba, pero si perdía… bueno, quizás por fin vería que no era apta para este deporte y dejaría de presionarla en él… o tal vez solo la empujaría más, ¿quién sabría?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Ash al verla suspirando.

\- ¿Eh? No, no es nada. – le mintió, aunque de inmediato se arrepintió. – ¿A quién engaño? Sí, ni siquiera estoy segura si debería estar compitiendo.

\- Bueno, ¿podría pedirte un pequeño favor? – preguntó Ash. Serena asintió en respuesta. – Por favor no seas suave conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No importa si me vences o no. – le dijo Ash en un tono ligeramente serio. – Solo haz lo mejor que puedas. Créeme, en cualquier competencia, el peor insulto que puedes darle a tu oponente es no hacer tu mejor esfuerzo con todo lo que tengas, o dejarle ganar por lástima, ¿sí me entiendes?

Serena se puso a pensar en esas palabras. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, tal vez así fue como se sintió durante el partido de béisbol. Quizás también fuera la razón por la cual no le mostró piedad, y por aterradoras que fueran esas bolas rápidas que le lanzó, solo intentó competer de manera justa, sin importar que fuera el más fuerte de los dos. Ahora los roles estaban invertidos, él tenía la clara ventaja de experiencia.

\- Sí, entiendo. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿está bien? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – Ash le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¡Pero pienso ganar!

Ya con todos listos en la línea de partida, un juez se colocó junto a los competidores, con una pistola de inicio en mano. Varios espectadores habían venido a ver la carrera, con la mayoría de ellos tomando asiento en la línea de partida, aunque otros preferían ver desde otros lugares. Sería una carrera emocionante.

\- Las reglas son sencillas. Una sola vuelta alrededor de la pista. Cualquiera que ataque a otros corredores o se salga de la pista será descalificado inmediatamente. ¿Están todos listos? – Todo mundo respondió asintiendo o con un pulgar arriba. – Muy bien, en sus marcas. – El juez apuntó su pistola hacia arriba. – Listos… ¡FUERA!

 ** _¡BANG!_**

Y empezó la carrera. Siguiendo el consejo de Serena, Ash eligió no presionar demasiado a su Rhyhorn al inicio. Varios de los otros corredores, sin embargo, decidieron tratar de tomar la delantera de manera temprana. Esto no era difícil, considerando que el tramo inicial de la pista era una larga recta, y durante dicho tramo muchos empezaron a sentir que podían ganar. Ash se dio cuenta de que Serena todavía no daba todo lo que tenía: aparentemente, igual como le dijo a él, se estaba conteniendo para conservar su ritmo y rematar al final.

La primera curva cerrada fue cuando comenzó el verdadero desafío para los corredores novatos. La mayoría tuvieron que desacelerar un poco para poder tomarla, perdiendo segundos valiosos. Ash y Serena vieron esta como su oportunidad, usando el truco de salta-en-cuanto-gires, pudieron adelantarse. Serena, siendo la que tenía más experiencia, lo ejecutó mejor y rápidamente tomó la delantera, aunque sí notó que Ash no lo hizo tan mal, especialmente para ser la primera vez.

El siguiente tramo fue un pasaje lleno de rocas donde tuvieron que maniobrar con cuidado para no chocar contra los obstáculos. Una vez más, muchos de los corredores tuvieron que bajar la velocidad, pero Serena logró pasarlo más rápido usando unos cuantos saltos bien medidos, casi manteniéndose en línea recta, ahorrándose unos siete segundos de tiempo. Ash, todavía detrás de ella, pudo ahorrarse cuatro segundos, al intentar la misma técnica, aunque por poco se cae de lado al esquivar la última. Decidió no arriesgarse más después de eso.

Serena fue la primera en alcanzar el punto de control a la mitad, y no podía evitar sentirse emocionada. Era extraño: realmente se estaba divirtiendo en esta carrera. Todavía seguía al frente, pero cuando lograban llegar a un tramo recto, Ash tenía una oportunidad de alcanzarla lento pero seguro, y casi lo logra en un par de ocasiones. La kalosiana no pudo evitar sonreír: de hecho al principio sí se había sentido tentada a ser suave con él, pero ahora vio que no había necesidad. Lo hacía muy bien para ser la primera vez. Pero no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

\- "Qué extraño. ¿Será que algo de la competitividad de Ash me cayó encima?" – pensó. No que eso le molestara, por supuesto.

Se aproximaban a una de las últimas curvas antes del tramo final de la pista. Pasaba por una zona cercana llena de espesos arbustos y árboles, que daba una buena sombra para descansar, o un sitio perfecto para esconderse y emboscar a alguien. Con toda certeza, había alguien ahí, viendo a los corredores con un par de binoculares mientras se acercaban.

\- Aquí viene.

Una resortera y una piedra era todo lo que necesitaba. Esos Rhyhorns eran muy sensibles a ser atacados por sorpresa y podían ponerse violentos con un solo golpe bien dirigido. La mejor parte, con Ash tan cerca de la punta, era un objetivo mucho más fácil. Los arbustos eran un escondite perfecto: nadie lo vería venir, ni tampoco se darían cuenta de que él estaba en ese lugar. Sin testigos, en lo que a él concernía, nadie lo podría culpar de esto. No era nada personal: solo le daba una justa retribución por esa derrota.

\- ¿Qué te parece esto, Ashy-boy? – Sonrió malignamente soltando la piedra. Por fin el chico se la iba a pagar.

 ** _¡CLACK!_**

\- ¡RHAAAA! – Y con ese repentino rugido, se armó el caos. Esa pequeña piedra bastó para que el Rhyhorn se detuviera en seco.

\- ¡HEY! – gritó Ash. – ¡Whoa! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Cálmate, Rhyhorn!

Ash trató de jalar las riendas tratando de recuperar el control de su Rhyhorn, pero justo entonces otro le llegó por detrás y accidentalmente lo chocó por la retaguardia, causando que se saliera de la pista rompiendo las vallas de contención.

\- ¡Retrocedan, retrocedan! – Uno de los asistentes que supervisaba la carrera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba e inmediatamente agarró su walkie-talkie para informar al resto. – ¡Atención, tenemos una situación aquí!

Entretanto, Serena ya casi podía ver la línea de meta, pero al ver a su lado izquierdo, notó que uno de los otros Rhyhorns se había salido de la pista. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero al acercarse lo suficiente, fue que se dio cuenta de quién era el jinete, que trataba de recuperar el control, mientras el Pokémon derribaba todo a su paso sin detenerse.

\- ¡Ash!

Jalando las riendas, se dio la vuelta y dirigió su Rhyhorn hacia Ash, dejando la carrera completamente fuera de su mente. Su única preocupación ahora era que su amigo tenía problemas y tenía que hacer algo. El Rhyhorn de Ash ya no seguía sus órdenes, solo se agitaba, gruñía, pateaba y saltaba más salvaje que un Tauros en un rodeo. Serena tuvo que mantener su distancia cuando casi la atacó a ella y a su propio Rhyhorn.

\- ¡¿Ash, qué sucede?!

\- ¡No lo sé! ¡De pronto se volvió loco! – replicó el chico, sosteniéndose por su vida.

Serena se quedó congelada. Ya estaba allí, la pregunta era: ¿qué se suponía que hiciera ahora? Ash no podía saltar fuera de su Rhyhorn para tratar de subirse al de ella, y mientras todavía siguiera alborotado, podría atacar y lastimar a alguien, incluyéndolos. ¿Cómo iba a detenerlo?

La respuesta le vino cuando el Rhyhorn de Ash por fin decidió de saltar y echó a correr hacia un destino: la cerca exterior en la línea de meta, llena de asientos con los espectadores viendo la carrera. Por mucho que odiara este deporte, su conocimiento y experiencia podrían hacer la diferencia. Usando los mismos trucos que le enseñó antes a Ash, logró tomar algo de distancia y empujó a su Rhyhorn a ir tan rápido como podía.

\- Nunca creí decir esto, pero me alegra que mamá me haya enseñado esto. ¡VAMOS!

Este era un truco prohibido en las carreras Rhyhorn profesionales y amateurs, pero ya que técnicamente no estaba más en la carrera, eso no importaba. Era básicamente una versión aumentada del truco para tomar las curvas que le enseñó antes a Ash, excepto que podía usarse en línea recta: básicamente era una cadena de esos mini-saltos (en ángulo más pequeño) para un impulso extra. Había sido descubierto durante el tiempo que Grace era novata, pero cuando muchos corredores empezaron a abusarlo para cortar tiempo, se modificaron las reglas para regularlo y eventualmente prohibirlo, ya que se consideraba trampa. Sin embargo, a ella le sirvió de mucho para recortar la distancia y el tiempo para alcanzarlo. No había alternativa: tendría que chocar al Rhyhorn de Ash para detenerlo.

\- ¡Todo mundo, apártese! – gritó Ash, incapaz de parar a su Rhyhorn. El público empezó a correr por sus vidas, nadie quería ser arrollado por un rinoceronte de piedra furioso, que había empezado literalmente a demoler los asientos.

\- ¡Ash, bájate de tu Rhyhorn, aquí voy! – escuchó la voz de Serena desde un lado, y lo siguiente que supo fue…

 ** _¡SMASH! ¡CRAAAAASH!_**

Tan pronto como vino el peligro, se había ido. Serena alcanzó a dirigir a su propio Rhyhorn para golpear por un lado al de Ash. El aspirante a entrenador, inseguro, pero esperando lo mejor, saltó fuera de su montura justo cuando Serena llegó e hizo que su propio Rhyhorn lo embistiera con su cuerno. El Rhyhorn de Ash cayó sobre su espalda, incapaz o indispuesto a volver a ponerse de pie por sí mismo.

\- ¡Ash! ¿Estás bien? – Serena rápidamente se bajó del suyo para verlo. El entrenador se miró y se tocó para estar seguro.

\- Creo que no me rompí nada, estoy bien.

Pero no iba a estar bien por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto, una vez que el peligro había pasado, la gente se empezó a reunir en busca de respuestas. Los otros corredores, el público, y la peor parte, el Profesor Oak. Ash tragó en seco: sabía que estaba en problemas. GRANDES problemas.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? – El científico miró los daños. No habían sido pocos: además de las cercas, el Rhyhorn de Ash había destruido los asientos; por fortuna nadie había salido herido y los asistentes ahora le estaban administrando un sedante para calmarlo.

\- Según parece uno de los corredores perdió el control de su Rhyhorn. – El asistente que respondió inmediatamente miró a Ash. Oak siguió su mirada y no podía creer que fuese él. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Todavía con algo de esperanza, se atrevió a hacer la pregunta, pese a que temía la respuesta.

\- Ash, ¿fuiste tú? – preguntó. El chico suspiró.

\- Sí, Profesor. Mi Rhyhorn hizo todo esto. Perdí el control.

\- Ash, ¿pusiste atención cuando explicaron las regulaciones de seguridad? Mira a tu alrededor. – Oak señaló hacia el daño que su Rhyhorn había hecho durante el alboroto. – Podrías haberte lastimado, o a alguien más.

\- Se lo juro, Profesor, no sé lo que pasó. – dijo Ash con toda sinceridad. – Mi Rhyhorn se detuvo de repente, y cuando otro de los corredores lo golpeó por atrás enloqueció. No pude controlarlo.

Oak miró a Ash a los ojos. Había conocido al muchacho por años, y sabía cuándo le mentía (no que Ash fuera a hacerlo, a menos que tuviera una buena razón). Podía ver el potencial en él, y quería hacer todo a su alcance para ponerlo en el camino para volverse entrenador Pokémon. Oak le creía, o por lo menos quería creerle. El científico miró a uno de sus ayudantes, que solo replicó moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Eso lo dijo todo.

\- Me temo que habrá que aplicarte acciones disciplinarias. En el peor de los casos, podrías ser expulsado por poner en peligro a otros campistas. – dijo Oak con tristeza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – A Ash casi se le van los ojos, y la mandíbula casi se le cae hasta el suelo.

\- Lo lamento mucho, pero son las reglas. Cualquier campista que se ponga a sí mismo o a otros en peligro tendrá que ser removido inmediatamente.

Ash no podía creerlo. Lo iban a expulsar. Estaba a punto de perder su oportunidad de conseguir un Pokédex y un inicial del Profesor Oak. Sus sueños… sus esperanzas… de pronto se volvían más lejanos. La peor parte, la voz de Oak sonaba a que sabía que algo andaba mal, pero ya que el resto de sus amigos no se tragaron la historia y lo superaron en votos, tenía que seguir las reglas. Le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara.

\- Vamos a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar con tu madre.

\- ¡Espere!

Todo mundo se sorprendió, y se voltearon a ver a Serena, especialmente Ash. La chica kalosiana no podía quedarse ahí parada: sabía que eso no era culpa de Ash. No se merecía que lo expulsaran y perder esa oportunidad de alcanzar su sueño. Un sueño maravilloso, y ella no se perdonaría si terminaba perdiéndolo. TENÍA que hacer algo, esperaba que con esto fuera suficiente.

\- Profesor Oak, si… si alguien tiene que pagar por este incidente… – Dejó de tartamudear y su voz se puso más firme. – Esa… soy yo.

\- ¿Qué? Serena, tú no… – Ash quiso protestar, pero Serena levantó la mano y continuó.

\- Antes de la carrera… le di a Ash algunos consejos. – Estaba pensando sobre la marcha, pero no podía detenerse, así que continuó. – Verá, mi mamá es corredora de Rhyhorn profesional, así que sé mucho al respecto, y estuve dándole a Ash algunos… consejos de nivel intermedio. Creí que le podrían ayudar, pero me equivoqué, él… todavía no estaba listo para eso. Por favor perdónelo, cualquier cosa que haya hecho fue porque yo se lo dije. Este incidente fue… fue mi culpa, no de Ash. Por favor, no lo expulse.

Ash se quedó sin palabras. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Lo único que ella hizo fue enseñarle lo básico y algunos trucos menores, nada más. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

El muchacho no era el único sorprendido: Oak y sus asistentes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, tratando de decidir qué hacer. Serena se puso la mano en el pecho, tratando de calmarse el corazón, y rezando porque el científico se tragara su historia. Lo que fuera, con tal de que Ash no fuera expulsado.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Profesor? – preguntó un asistente. Oak se quedó pensando, y suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, jovencita. Tú acompáñame a mi oficina. Ash, puedes irte a descansar por hoy.

Serena tuvo que contenerse la alegría cuando Oak y los ayudantes se tragaron su historia. Se fueron de la pista a toda prisa, mientras Ash y el resto de los que estaban allí mirando se quedaron dónde estaban, algunos sorprendidos por lo que pasó, otros ocupándose de sus asuntos sin prestar atención. Ash solo fue y se sentó, preguntándose qué podría hacer, y qué le pasaría a Serena.

Sin que él lo supiera, un par de ojos no parecían muy felices con el resultado. Su objetivo se le escapó por un pelo, salvándose de su venganza. Pero de nuevo, esa niña estúpida e inútil había sido un factor mayor en la derrota en el partido de béisbol, así que imaginó que no sería tan mal premio de consolación que la expulsaran a ella en su lugar. Al menos ya no la tendría por ahí como un recordatorio. Sería casi conmovedor. Casi, si no fuera tan ridículo.

* * *

 ** _Más tarde…_**

El sol ya estaba ocultándose detrás de las colinas que rodeaban a Pueblo Paleta. Madre e hija estaban casi listas para volver a casa: se quedarían esa noche en el hotel donde se hospedaba Grace y tomarían su vuelo para Kalos en la mañana. Lo único que les quedaba era despedirse.

\- No puedo creer que hagas esto. – decía Ash.

\- Bueno, yo era la que se estaba quejando de venir aquí. – Serena trató de forzar una sonrisa. – Creo que solo conseguí mi deseo.

\- Esto no debió pasar. Ambos sabemos que esto no fue tu culpa. – dijo Ash con firmeza.

\- Tampoco tuya. – replicó Serena en el mismo tono. – Ash, tienes que continuar. Este campamento es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Ash, Ash. – Serena levantó las manos para que se detuviera. – Por favor escúchame. Tú tienes un sueño, un sueño maravilloso. Si con esto puedo ayudarte a cumplirlo, no me arrepiento.

Ash quería seguir protestando, pero no se le ocurría qué más podía decirle. Y por muy agradecido que estuviera con Serena por prevenir su expulsión del campamento, la forma en que asumió la culpa, solo para ayudarlo a él… no era justo. ¿No había algo que pudiera hacer?

\- Es solo que… quisiera que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ti. Es decir, realmente te agradezco mucho que hagas esto por mí, y yo…

\- Ash, cuando llegué aquí, estaba realmente muy molesta. Quería alejarme de todo y de todos. Pero gracias a ti… disfruté mucho de mi tiempo aquí, por poco que fuera. Venir aquí valió la pena, solo por tener la oportunidad de conocerte. Eso es más que suficiente para mí.

La chica le sonrió cálidamente. Era tan extraño, se habían conocido por poco más de medio mes, pero se sentían como si hubieran sido amigos por años. Además, fue tan amable de su parte hacer esto por él, solo por querer darle la oportunidad de acercarse a su sueño, y sin esperar nada a cambio. Pero él no podía dejarlo así, TENÍA que hacer algo por ella. Y Serena podía verlo en sus ojos. Y tanto como había llegado a gustarle su amabilidad, también había llegado a admirar su determinación, así que tenía que darle ese pequeño empujón para ayudarle a recuperarla y no dejarse desanimar por esto.

\- Mira, si quieres hacer algo por mí, continua en este campamento hasta el final, y sin importar lo que pase, tienes que aprobar ese examen. Hazlo también por mí, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me lo prometes?

Se puso la mano en el pecho, un gesto de que quería hacer de esa una promesa muy seria. Tratándose de Ash, no había manera de rehusarse a eso: cuando él hacía una promesa, ya fuera a sí mismo o a alguien más, la cumpliría a toda costa, aunque le llevara toda una vida. Serena le había dado una oportunidad de seguir persiguiendo su sueño, y si no la tomaba ahora, ese sería el peor gesto de ingratitud. Sus ojos recuperaron su chispa de determinación, y también se puso la mano en el pecho.

\- Lo prometo. Aprobaré ese examen. Por los dos. – le dijo, sonriéndole por fin.

\- ¡Serena, ya estamos listas para partir! – la llamó Grace.

\- ¡Ya voy, mamá! – replicó la aludida con algo de molestia. – Lo siento. Antes de irme, ¿puedo pedirte una última cosa?

\- Claro, lo que sea. – dijo él. Serena sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel.

\- Esta es nuestra dirección en Kalos. Quizás no nos veamos por un largo tiempo, pero… me gustaría que me escribieras de vez en cuando.

\- ¿No sería más rápido usar email, o Facebook? – preguntó Ash algo directo. Serena rodó los ojos.

\- Mamá no me deja. – le confesó. – Esta es la única forma de seguir en contacto, ¿está bien?

\- Si eso te hace feliz, de acuerdo, ¿por qué no? Nunca antes tuve una amiga por correspondencia.

\- Grandioso. Muy bien, eso es todo, ya tenemos que irnos. Si puedes, diles adiós de mi parte a Elwood y Aideen. Fue un placer conocerte, Ash.

\- Sí, igualmente. Espero que nos podamos volver a ver en el futuro.

Con una última sonrisa, Serena finalmente se separó de Ash, y dándose la vuelta, empezó a caminar hacia su madre. Ya era hora de partir.

Mientras andaban por el camino, Grace observó el semblante de Serena. A pesar de estar mezclado con algo de tristeza, la mujer podía ver que su hija al menos se veía algo más feliz que cuando llegó al campamento. De hecho, se imaginaba (acertadamente) que su aparente melancolía provenía de tener que irse tan pronto, y que el joven moreno tenía algo que ver con eso. Mirando por encima de su hombro, Grace vio que él todavía estaba ahí, mirando en su dirección, despidiéndolas con la mano. Quizás esperaría hasta que estuvieran fuera de vista para volver a casa.

\- Entonces… ¿el campamento fue tan malo como pensaste? – le preguntó Grace después de un largo silencio. Serena miró a su madre, y esperó unos segundos antes de responder.

\- No, supongo que no. – admitió Serena. – Mamá… quería decirte que… lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Siento las cosas… bueno, algunas de las cosas que dije antes. – replicó Serena. – Admito que… sí me divertí en el campamento.

\- ¿Qué te dije? – respondió Grace con una sonrisa. Cada vez que lograba que Serena estuviera de acuerdo con algo que ella dijera era un triunfo personal. – Aun así, quiero que me digas la verdad. Ese incidente durante la carrera Rhyhorn… ¿en serio fue tu culpa?

\- ¿Eso importa? – Por una vez en su vida, esta respuesta no sonaba desafiante. Su expresión la delató, y eso era todo lo que Grace necesitaba saber. – Era lo correcto. Él tiene un sueño, y si puedo ayudarle a cumplirlo… entonces vale la pena. Y además… espero también poder conseguirme mi propio sueño algún día, igual que él.

Grace volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Apenas podía verlo, pero Ash todavía seguía allí. No había por qué apurarse, todavía podrían disfrutar de la caminata mientras durara. Serena tal vez no se había notado todavía, pero si quería tener un sueño propio… ese muchacho por allá no parecía ser un mal punto de partida. Era un chico agradable, y tal vez en unos tres o cuatro años más, podría convertirse en un hombre muy apuesto. Había una razón por la cual le sugirió a Serena que le diera su dirección para intercambiar correspondencia y mantenerse en contacto, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, al final lo hizo. Además, el hecho de que se disculpara por su discusión cuando llegaron al campamento era una primera vez. Nunca jamás Serena se había disculpado por algo así. ¿Tal vez era una señal de que su relación mejoraba? Algún día le tendría que dar las gracias a Ash, si llegaba a eso.

\- ¿Planeas escribirle en cuanto regresemos a casa?

\- Por supuesto. – replicó Serena.

\- Bueno, tendrás mucho tiempo para hacerlo, entre prácticas.

\- ¿Prácticas de qué?

\- ¿No es obvio? ¡Es hora de que pasemos al nivel avanzado de Carreras Rhyhorn!

\- ¡Mamá!

Al parecer, todavía quedaban algunas cosas por arreglar.

* * *

 ** _Último día del campamento…_**

Muy bien, eso era todo. La etapa final del Campamento de Verano de Entrenamiento de Oak. Todos los participantes que lograron pasar los difíciles pero emocionantes desafíos durante ese mes, fueron llamados al laboratorio de Oak listos para empezar la prueba final.

Al tomar su asiento, Ash no pudo evitar sentirse algo solo al ver la silla vacía junto al lado. Aunque nunca había sido una persona de libros o exámenes escritos (prefería la experiencia de primera mano con las cosas), este examen en particular era la rara excepción, ya que significaba que era la llave para su futuro, para sus esperanzas y sueños. Así que cuando llegó al campamento, estaba muy emocionado con ella. Pero ahora… no estaba tan seguro.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos, y estos aterrizaron en alguien en particular. Específicamente, en cierta joven kalosiana. Para estas alturas, probablemente ya habría regresado a su hogar. Tuvo que admitir que durante ese breve tiempo juntos ella llegó a agradarle mucho, era una chica muy amable y dulce. Al principio no parecía muy feliz con tener que quedarse en el campamento, y eso lo dejaba claro, pero después de unos días… él notó el cambio en su semblante. Se veía mucho más alegre, y se abrió más a él con facilidad. Pensar que sucedió solo porque decidió ir tras ella cuando salió corriendo y ayudarla cuando vio que se lastimó.

Todavía estaba algo triste de que ella decidiera asumir la culpa por el incidente de la carrera Rhyhorn, solo para que él continuara en el campamento. Ash deseaba haber podido hacer algo más por ella, pero viendo que Serena parecía feliz con la idea de volverse amigos por correspondencia, decidió no presionarla más. Lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era aprobar ese examen por los dos y cumplir la promesa que le hizo cuando se marchó.

Mirando distraídamente alrededor del aula, vio algunas caras familiares. Gary estaba sentado en primera fila, viéndose con más confianza de lo usual (si eso era posible). A un par de lugares a su izquierda (las mesas estaban a distancia razonable entre ellas, para prevenir comunicación entre los participantes), Elwood y Aideen parecían estar deseándose suerte en el examen. Por último, en el lugar en la esquina más lejana a la derecha junto a la ventana, ese niño, Joshua, pareció fruncir el cejo cuando notó que Ash miraba en su dirección. ¿Seguiría resentido porque le ganó en el partido de béisbol? Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso al Profesor Oak, llevando una enorme pila de hojas de papel y un par de asistentes.

\- Buenos días a todos. Primero que nada, quisiera decir que me alegra ver que tantos de ustedes hayan logrado llegar hasta el final de este campamento. Es el número más grande de aspirantes que hemos tenido en varios años, y con los resultados promedio hasta ahora, estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes, si no es que todos, llegarán a ser excelentes entrenadores Pokémon. Sin embargo, para la prueba final, y el verdadero premio que muchos de ustedes vinieron a buscar aquí, les queda una última prueba por superar.

Oak tomó unas cuantas hojas de la pila, y se las entregó a la chica que estaba más cerca de él en la primera fila, que se quedó con un set de seis hojas y pasó el resto al que estaba sentado detrás de ella. Así siguieron los demás, mientras el científico seguía hablando.

\- Las reglas de este examen son las siguientes. Habrá 151 diferentes preguntas para cada uno de ustedes, cada una cubriendo un diferente tema respecto a los Pokémon y conocimiento básico que deberían tener antes de volverse entrenadores. Una puntuación promedio de 70% puede conseguirles una licencia de entrenador Pokémon en cualquier parte. Sin embargo, para ser considerados para un Pokémon inicial directamente de mi laboratorio, y un Pokédex, necesitarán una puntuación de al menos 90%."

Ash recibió las hojas de su examen. La hora había llegado. Oak continuó, esta vez con una voz un poco más estricta.

\- A pesar de la medida de seguridad de mantener sus escritorios a distancia, quisiera hacerles saber que hay seis juegos de preguntas diferentes y cada uno de ustedes recibirá uno al azar para aumentar la dificultad, y como precaución para que no se comuniquen entre ustedes. Cualquiera que sea sorprendido haciendo trampa, ya sea hablando con otro, o usando algún dispositivo como un teléfono inteligente o una tablet, será descalificado y removido inmediatamente, sin mencionar que quedará vetado permanentemente de conseguir una licencia de entrenador conmigo. Ya están advertidos.

Hubo algunos gruñidos entre los participantes, pero no tuvieron alternativa. Todos los que tuvieran uno de dichos dispositivos, tuvieron que apagarlos o ponerlos en algún lugar fuera de su alcance, para no tener acceso a ellos. Ash, por supuesto, no tenía uno, así que al menos por su parte, él estaba limpio. Oak puso un cronómetro digital en su escritorio, configurado para dos horas.

\- Lo último que me queda por decirles es, buena suerte a todos. ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

Y al presionar el botón, comenzó el examen. Ash y todo mundo agarraron sus lápices y a primera vista, nuestro héroe se percató de que había unas 30 preguntas por hoja, y de desafíos distintos, incluyendo opción múltiple, verdadero y falso, y completación.

 ** _1\. La lengua de Lickitung es el doble de larga que su cuerpo: ¿Verdadero o Falso?_**

Ash estuvo seguro que era verdadero, marcándolo de esa forma. Siguiente.

 ** _2\. ¿Cuál de los siguientes Pokémon no necesita una piedra para evolucionar?_**

 ** _A) Poliwhirl. B) Vulpix. C) Pidgey. D) Gloom._**

 _-_ "¿Puedo usar un comodín?" – pensó Ash en broma. Fácil, todos sabían que Pidgey evolucionaba por experiencia. El nivel exacto, sin embargo, en ese momento no podía recordarlo, en alguna parte entre 16-18.

 ** _3\. Nombra tres movimientos que Magikarp puede aprender._**

 _\- "_ Como si pudieran aprender más." – pensó. Al menos por sus propios medios. Salpicar era el más obvio. Embestida y… estuvo aquella vez que pescó uno en el río y utilizó Bofetón directo en su cara. Y Gary nunca le dejaría olvidarlo.

Las primeras diez preguntas fueron bastante fáciles, Ash se preguntó si lo hacían a propósito para animar a los participantes un poco para que se metieran en ella sin ponerse tensos o nerviosos. Ya casi llegando al final de la primera página, Ash encontró algunas preguntas relacionadas con bayas:

 ** _27\. Marca cuáles de las siguientes bayas NO curan estados alterados:_**

– **_Cheri. – Chesto. – Pecha. – Rawst. – Aspear. – Leppa. – Oran. – Persim. – Lum. – Sitrus._**

 _-_ "Hmm… esta es capciosa." –Ash estaba seguro de que las primeras cinco curaban cada uno un estado alterado distinto, así que quedaban descartadas. De las otras cinco restantes, Oran podía curar heridas, pero no estados alterados, igual que Sitrus, en mayor capacidad que Oran, pero las otras… ahora mismo no se acordaba, pero supuso que habría alguna más. Saltándose la pregunta por el momento, decidió intentarlo después.

 ** _33\. Primera regla de las batallas Pokémon. Diez palabras o más._**

Esta era más una pregunta de razonamiento personal. El examen no solo probaba el conocimiento, también tenía retazos de prueba de carácter personal. En opinión de Ash, la primera regla de las batallas Pokémon sería "cada entrenador debe enfrentar a su oponente justa y limpiamente". Diez palabras exactas. Con eso debería bastar.

Espiando por la esquina del ojo, pudo ver que Gary sonreía con confianza. Por arrogante que fuera, Ash no podía negar que Gary era inteligente, y no se sorprendería si lograba anotarse un perfecto 100%. Qué suerte tenía. Del otro lado, los gemelos tenían sus propias reacciones: Elwood mantenía la calma, mientras Aideen se tocaba la sien con el lápiz, frunciendo el cejo ligeramente. Por algo de diversión, Ash decidió saltarse directamente hasta la última hoja y ver si las preguntas más difíciles estaban ahí. Nadie dijo que las tenían que contestar en orden numérico, ¿verdad?

 ** _137\. Porygon puede aprender Velo Sagrado: ¿Verdadero o Falso?_**

Ahí lo atraparon. Porygon era un Pokémon del que no sabía prácticamente nada. Al azar, eligió verdadero y revisó las otras.

 ** _140\. En promedio, ¿cuál es la velocidad máxima al correr de un Rhyhorn?_**

Rhyhorn… de esos vio bastantes, incluyendo los de aquel incidente durante la carrera Rhyhorn. La habría disfrutado, de no ser por aquel… percance, fuera lo que fuera que lo causó. Pero entonces una línea sonó en su cabeza:

\- " _El Rhyhorn promedio usualmente no corre a más de 58 kilómetros por hora, pero mi mamá logró hacer correr al suyo a 68."_

 _-_ "Serena, con esta me salvaste." – Hizo una nota mental de darle las gracias a Serena en la primera carta que le enviara, cuando hubiera regresado a Kalos.

Al parecer tenía razón, varias de las preguntas en la última página eran difíciles, tales como describir en completo detalle la apariencia y efectos de ciertos movimientos. Algunos ya los había visto, y otros no. Aun así, con un par de preguntas relacionadas con los Rhyhorns las pudo contestar con facilidad, gracias a los tips que Serena le había dado. De cierta manera, aunque no estuviera presente físicamente, seguía en espíritu, ayudándole.

Pasaron 45 minutos, y Ash había respondido 60 preguntas. De todas esas, tenía la certeza de que al menos unas 58 las tenía correctas. Decidió deshacerse primero de las de Verdadero-Falso y las de selección, esas parecían más fáciles, o al menos más rápidas de responder. A cada tanto, el Profesor Oak y sus ayudantes caminaban por el aula, con los ojo abiertos y vigilando a cualquier posible tramposo. Ash mantenía su concentración en el examen, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor, hasta que…

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó uno de los ayudantes del Profesor Oak. Todos a su alrededor se dieron la vuelta. El ayudante estaba de pie junto a Joshua en la esquina junto a la ventana.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó el chico. – ¿No puedo hacer mi examen en paz?

\- Lo siento, me pareció ver algo.

Eso dijo el ayudante, pero después de volver, le susurró algo a Oak al oído. El científico replicó asintiendo, y Ash no pudo evitar notar que ahora sus ojos se habían fijado en el chico sentado en la esquina. ¿Acaso le vieron algo?

\- "Concéntrate, mantén la cabeza en el examen." – Ash devolvió su atención a la tarea a la mano, no podía importarle lo que hicieran los demás ahora.

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni diez minutos para que la paz y la tranquilidad del aula volvieran a romperse. El Profesor Oak volvió a caminar por la sala, aproximándose discretamente a la esquina donde Joshua estaba sentado. A pesar de estar en sus décadas, los ojos de Oak eran tan agudos como en su juventud, y si este chico creía que podía hacer trampa y salirse con la suya debajo de sus narices, estaba MUY equivocado. Sin avisar, le agarró la mano izquierda al niño (que estaba escondida debajo del escritorio en ese momento).

\- ¡Hey! – gritó el chico cuando Oak le jaló la mano bruscamente, y todos voltearon su atención.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Oak le quitó de la mano un teléfono inteligente. Muy pequeño y fácil de esconder, pero no tan fácil, al parecer. – ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro con las reglas del examen?

\- ¡No es lo que parece! ¡Le juro que no estaba haciendo trampa! – gritó el chico, tratando completa y patéticamente de negar lo obvio. La pantalla mostraba claramente que usaba un explorador para buscar las respuestas.

\- Mi asistente aquí creyó haberte visto algo raro, y parece que tenía razón. – Oak agarró el examen inconcluso del chico y leyó su nombre completo en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran. – Señor Joshua Martin, como fuiste sorprendido violando las regulaciones de mi Examen para Entrenadores Pokémon, serás removido de las instalaciones, y tendrás prohibido conseguir una licencia de entrenador en mi laboratorio, permanentemente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede hacerme eso! – protestó el tramposo.

\- Las reglas son claras, muchacho. Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero NO me agrada la gente que hace trampa para conseguir lo que quiere. – Oak se volvió hacia uno de sus ayudantes. – Por favor escóltalo fuera del laboratorio, y llama a sus guardianes para hacerles saber lo que pasó.

\- Sí, Profesor. Vámonos, chico. – El ayudante le indicó que se parara de su asiento, pero se rehusó. Sin más opciones, el ayudante tuvo que agarrarlo y obligarlo a pararse, teniendo que sacarlo por la fuerza.

\- ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡SUÉLTEME! ¡SE LOS JURO, ME LA VAN A PAGAR! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO!

El ayudante tuvo que literalmente sacar arrastrando al chico, que comenzó a patear a hacer berrinche todo el camino hasta la puerta del aula, e incluso después de sacarlo todavía se podía oír que gritaba y maldecía desde el pasillo. Las reacciones fueron mezcladas: algunos se reían del berrinche que hacía el chico, mientras que otros se enojaron o sintieron lástima por él. Ash ni siquiera sabía qué pensar, pero de algo estaba seguro: si intentó hacer trampa, no era tan bueno como quería creerlo. Su castigo era bien merecido. Igual que el Profesor Oak, Ash odiaba las trampas, ya fuera consigo mismo o los demás. El único logro de ese chico fue desperdiciarles unos preciados minutos de su tiempo a Oak y todos los demás.

Afortunadamente, no hubo más incidentes desagradables; el chico Joshua era el único lo bastante idiota para creer que podía hacer trampa enfrente de Oak y salirse con la suya. Todo mundo volvió a su examen, y este continuó en silencio. Gary fue el primero en terminar (lo que no fue una sorpresa para Ash), todavía con 27 minutos de sobra. Qué suerte. El nieto de Oak pareció tan feliz como si acabara de ganar un maratón, y se tomó un par de segundos para mirar en la dirección de Ash, diciendo claramente "te volví a ganar, Ashy-boy". Ash solo rodó sus ojos y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su examen. Incluso después de terminar, se tomó unos pocos minutos de más para volver a revisar sus respuestas una última vez, antes de entregárselo a Oak.

\- Listo, Profesor.

\- Muy bien, Ash. – Oak cogió las hojas. – Tengo muchas expectativas contigo, no vayas a decepcionarme.

\- Espero no hacerlo. – Ash sonrió. – ¿Le molesta si me siento por allá, cerca de la ventana?

Señaló hacia la mesa antes ocupada por el chico Joshua, que ahora estaba vacía. Oak supuso que no habría problema, así que mientras no causara ninguna molestia (y el profesor sabía que no lo haría), eso estaba bien para él.

Ash fue y se sentó, mirando hacia el cielo por la ventana. Estaba de un azul claro, ideal para estar afuera, y él tendría que seguir adentro unos minutos más. Mientras miraba hacia las nubes, sus pensamientos de nuevo volaron hacia Serena. ¿Habría vuelto a casa? Dondequiera que estuviese, él esperaba que ella y su mamá estuvieran bien.

Ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en su capacidad, el resto quedaba en manos del destino. Con suerte, lo habría hecho lo suficiente bien para cumplir con los estándares de Oak.

* * *

 ** _Un par de semanas después…_**

Aquella mañana, Ash despertó por el sonido de unos picotazos en su ventana. Trató de taparse las orejas con la almohada e ignorarlo, pero era muy persistente. No era la primera vez, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día, captaría el mensaje y volvería un poco más tarde después. Pero ese día no era hoy, y finalmente cedió y tuvo que responderle.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo, ya voy. – dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.

Caminando hacia la ventana, vio a un pequeño Pidgey picoteando en el vidrio y agitando las alas, claramente tratando de llamar su atención. Ash no recibía "correo tradicional" muy a menudo, pero por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que en la Oficina Postal de Pueblo Paleta siempre mandaban el mismo pájaro a su casa cuando había correspondencia para él o para Delia. Siempre era igual, a esta misma hora, haciendo ruido en la ventana para despertarlo.

Por fortuna, no pasaba a mayores. La rutina siempre era igual: él abría la ventana, y el pájaro entraba con su pequeña bolsa para entregar su paquete. Ash le daba un pequeño bocadillo por su duro trabajo, y unas monedas de propina para los trabajadores de la Oficina Postal. Mientras el pájaro salía volando por la ventana de nuevo, Ash tuvo que admitir que, al menos, era muy dedicado a su trabajo, y él podía admirar eso. Solo desearía que no viniera a despertarlo tan temprano.

Ya que todavía era demasiado temprano para despertar a Delia, Ash decidió ver qué era, solo un sobre. Se sorprendió al ver la dirección del remitente, la misma que Serena le dejó antes de que ella y Grace se marcharan. Si su estimación era correcta, seguramente debió haberla escrito apenas regresó a Vaniville. La abrió y empezó a leerla en silencio.

 _ **"Querido Ash:**_

 _ **¿Cómo estás? Mamá estaba lista para presumir su trofeo de ganadora, aunque casi todos nuestros amigos y vecinos se fueron de vacaciones, así que no hay mucha gente con quién hablar ahora. Me siento un poco sola por aquí, para ser honesta.**_

 _ **No tienes idea de cuánto me presionó mamá para que le dijera lo que pasó en ese incidente. En serio que traté de resistirme, pero al final me derrumbé. Creí que tal vez después de esto dejaría de empujarme a las Carreras de Rhyhorn. Pero me equivoqué, ¡ahora quiere que pasemos a los niveles avanzados! Solo por eso no la dejaré ver mis cartas contigo, lo juro.**_

 _ **Como sea, para cuando recibas esta carta, el campamento debe haber terminado. ¿Qué tal te fue en la prueba final? Estoy segura de que muy bien, pase lo que pase. Y aunque no fuera el caso, estoy segura de que encontrarás otro camino. Recuerda lo que me dijiste: "Nunca te rindas hasta el final".**_

 _ **Por favor envíame tu respuesta con la estampilla que dejé adjunta al pie de esta carta. Así sabré que es tuya.**_

 _ **Siempre tu amiga, Serena."**_

Al fondo de la carta, había una estampilla con el dibujo del roedor eléctrico amarillo, Pikachu. Ash se preguntó por qué elegiría ese en particular, pero por alguna razón, pensó que se veía bien. De inmediato tomó lápiz y bolígrafo, listo para escribir su respuesta.

Le alegró ver que su nueva amiga hubiera regresado a casa a salvo. Esperaba poder verla en el futuro cercano. Quizás, una vez que se volviera entrenador Pokémon, luego de viajar por Kanto, definitivamente probaría su suerte en otras regiones, y Kalos no sería la excepción.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 **Notas del autor (y traductor):**

Muy bien, gente, con esto salgo del oneshot más largo en el Resetverso. Para variar, este tiene a Ash como uno de los personajes principales. La razón de haber hecho este fue digamos para aprovechar de extender un poco más sobre ese campamento de verano del Profesor Oak, y también por estar algo impaciente por ver a Serena en la historia principal más allá de esos cameos que le han dado hasta ahora. Así que pensé, ¿por qué no hacer la versión en esta línea temporal de su primer encuentro con Ash? Aunque tenía una idea clara, quise pedirle ayuda a **Viroro-kun** para este oneshot ya que no me sentía del todo capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta, y creo que el resultado salió mucho mejor que si lo hubiera hecho yo solo. Como Reset Bloodlines tiene la premisa de "arreglar" los fallos en el anime, uno de los que quise aprovechar fue el de establecer mejor la relación entre Ash y Serena. Ya lo dije antes en otra de mis historias: al principio Serena no me iba ni me venía, pero con el tiempo me encariñé con ella y me llegó a agradar como personaje y como interés romántico para Ash. Así que pensé que podría hacer eso de manera temprana en esta línea temporal, hacer que interactuaran más y se hicieran amigos, dándole a Serena razones un poco más válidas para sentirse atraída hacia Ash, ya que además de su amabilidad, está el hecho de que en el canon ella llegó a admirar su espíritu competitivo y determinación, y lo tomó como su ejemplo a seguir. Aquí hicimos lo mismo, pero un poco antes, y tal vez con eso Serena pueda encontrar su camino en vida más rápido que en la línea temporal anterior.

Y bien, no tengo más que decir. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico** y **sonicmanuel,** los que han podido seguirme el paso de esta publicación diaria. Mañana concluyo con el oneshot que subí ayer en inglés, el Interludio de Gardenia. Mi primer intento en hacer una historia de terror, y recomiendo que se echen un ojo al episodio del Viejo Chateau en Pokémon Generations, ya que ese interludio es como una pseudo-secuela. Nos vemos entonces.


	29. Interludio de Gardenia

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Gardenia**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** La líder del Gimnasio Eterna cierra su gimnasio temporalmente mientras sale un día a buscar a una amiga perdida, acompañada por un retador que venía justo cuando iba de salida. Para su desgracia, su búsqueda los llevará a tener que explorar el Viejo Chateau del Bosque Eterna, que se rumorea está infestado de fantasmas.

 **Nota preliminar:** Se recomienda ver previamente el episodio del Viejo Chateau de Pokémon Generations.

* * *

 _ **Región Sinnoh, Ciudad Eterna…**_

Ciudad Eterna, una ciudad muy antigua que muestra algunos vestigios casi imperceptibles y olvidados de una historia muy antigua. Un gimnasio es indispensable para una ubicación por la cual vienen y van tantas personas, y esta ciudad no es la excepción. Hay además en este lugar la llamada Tienda Ciclista de Rad Rickshaw, y un enorme edificio alrededor del cual hay una atmósfera que se siente algo siniestra. Además, la plaza de la ciudad tiene unas estatuas de Pokémon antiguos y legendarios que son muy respetadas y reverenciadas por los locales.

Pero centrándonos en el gimnasio, su líder estaba aquel día extremadamente frenética. Gardenia era una joven que acababa de cumplir sus 20, delgada y de estatura media, con cabello anaranjado y ojos del mismo color. Llevaba ya dos exitosos años como la líder del gimnasio local, especializado en Pokémon de tipo Hierba (de hecho, algunos decían que quizás le gustaban demasiado, pues al toparse con algún nuevo ejemplar de este tipo no podía resistirse a pedirles que probaran sus ataques en ella), y siempre aceptaba con gusto los desafíos de los retadores. Pero no aquel día. Después de despedir al último retador a mitad de la tarde, tenía algo más apremiante qué atender.

\- Cheryl… por lo que más quieras, espero que no te hayas metido en algo peligroso.

Mientras empacaba sus cosas, se detuvo a mirar una fotografía, donde aparecía ella junto con otra muchacha que se veía algo mayor que ella. La joven que la acompañaba era alta, y tenía una larga y espesa cabellera verde amarrada en una trenza que le caía sobre el hombro derecho, y también llevaba ropas de color verde. Parecía tener una especial afinidad por dicho color. Las dos eran buenas amigas desde hacía años, y Gardenia sabía que Cheryl tenía afinidad por otra cosa: buscar tesoros. Estaba en su sangre, después de todo, su abuelo había sido un famoso buscador de tesoros, pero a veces se enfrascaba tanto en esto que no ponía atención a sus alrededores, y frecuentemente se metía en problemas o se perdía, aunque por lo general, no tardaba más de dos días a lo mucho en encontrar el camino.

Eso quería decir que, habiendo pasado una semana sin verla desde la última incursión que hizo en el Bosque Eterna, y sin haber tenido noticias suyas, ya era motivo para estar preocupada. Con su equipaje listo, y preparada para estar en ese lugar por varios días, Gardenia se dirigió a la entrada, llevando consigo el letrero para ponerlo en la puerta y dejar el aviso de que el gimnasio estaría cerrado hasta que ella volviera. Mejor apresurarse antes de toparse con otro retador que pudiese distraerla antes de salir.

Lo cual fue exactamente lo que la estaba esperando a la salida del gimnasio, pues cuando salió, se chocó de frente en la puerta con alguien.

\- ¡Hey! – Gardenia cayó de sentón al suelo.

\- ¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas! – le respondió una voz masculina.

Gardenia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un muchacho que se veía más o menos de su edad. Tenía pelo de un azul-verde oscuro tirando a negro peinado hacia atrás, usaba una chaqueta naranja con una camisa de manga larga negra debajo, pantalones gris oscuro y botas de cuero marrón. Al ponerse de pie, también notó que era un poco más alto que ella. El muchacho tenía los brazos en jarras y un cierto aire de arrogancia en la cara, aunque tal vez solo fuese molestia porque ella chocó con él.

\- Disculpa, ¿vienes a retar el gimnasio por una medalla? – preguntó Gardenia lo más cortésmente que pudo. No se sentía de humor para iniciar peleas ahora.

\- Sí, así es, ¿algún problema con eso?

\- De hecho sí. – dijo Gardenia. – Lo lamento, pero ahora mismo voy a cerrar el gimnasio, y tendrá que estar así unos días.

\- Whoah, espera un poco, ¿se puede saber a qué viene eso? – preguntó el muchacho. – Vine aquí a ganarme mi quinta medalla y no pienso irme sin ella.

\- Con gusto aceptaré tu desafío cuando vuelva, pero ahora mismo no me es posible. – dijo la líder, y señaló la mochila que traía a la espalda. – ¿No ves que voy de salida?

\- ¿Y a dónde se supone que vas? – preguntó el retador.

Gardenia suspiró resignada. Lo mejor sería decirle toda la verdad de una vez. Esto era importante y no podía esperar, y cada segundo que perdiera podría ser uno en lo que la vida de su amiga podría estar en peligro allá afuera. Respiró profundo para poder hablar sin ser interrumpida.

\- Mira, seré directa. – le dijo finalmente. – Mi amiga se internó en el Bosque Eterna, y lleva varios días desaparecida desde entonces. Ya no puedo esperar más, temo que pueda haberle pasado algo. Así que si eres tan amable, por favor apártate, y déjame que vaya a buscarla.

Dicho esto, cerró las puertas del gimnasio poniendo el seguro, y colocó el letrero de aviso en la entrada que decía claramente:

* **Cerrado temporalmente hasta nuevo aviso. Pedimos disculpas a los retadores por las molestias causadas.**

 **Atentamente: Gardenia, Líder del Gimnasio Eterna.***

Pero ya estando a punto de salir corriendo, el muchacho la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿Vas a ir a adentrarte al bosque a buscar a tu amiga? – le preguntó. – ¿Tú sola?

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? – le respondió de la misma forma que él le había dicho antes.

\- Oye, si estás preocupada por ella, déjame ir contigo. – dijo el muchacho. – Además, si no podré retarte hasta que encuentres a tu amiga, bien puedo ayudarte a que la encuentres. Entre los dos podríamos encontrarla más rápido, ¿no?

Gardenia se puso a pensar. Estaba impaciente por salir a buscar a Cheryl. Aunque no le hacía ascos a la oferta de ayuda, lo cierto era que ella sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarse sola, no era que necesitara que alguien le vigilara las espaldas. Además, había entrado en ese bosque miles de veces y lo conocía prácticamente como la palma de su mano. Y lo más importante, tenía prisa.

\- Haz lo que quieras. – dijo antes de salir corriendo.

El muchacho tomó esto como una respuesta afirmativa, aunque rodó los ojos por la prisa de Gardenia. Por suerte para él, ya había vuelto del Centro Pokémon y su equipo estaba descansado y listo para afrontar cualquier cosa. Sin más, echó a correr detrás de la líder, dirigiéndose ambos hacia la salida oeste de la ciudad, la que lindaba con el camino hacia el bosque.

* * *

 _ **Al anochecer…**_

Al principio, Gardenia trató de perderlo de vista entre la espesura del bosque. Pero el retador parecía ir muy en serio con su oferta de querer ayudarla, aunque fuese por querer desafiarla en el gimnasio más rápido. No cesaba de gritarle que lo esperara y que caminaran juntos, si se suponía que iban a buscar a su amiga perdida. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una hora o dos de jugar al escondite y a perseguirse, Gardenia se detuvo y dejó que la alcanzara, resignándose a aceptar su ayuda.

En aquel momento, ya empezaba a oscurecer, así que tuvieron que pararse, y empezarían a buscar de lleno temprano en la mañana. El retador (cuyo nombre, según le dijo después, era Sho) había dejado salir a sus Pokémon para que comieran su cena alrededor de una fogata. A Gardenia le pareció muy interesante que ver que su equipo estaba compuesto enteramente de Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico: Un Jolteon, un Magneton, un Luxray, un Raichu macho, y una Pikachu hembra. Estos últimos dos después de terminar de comer, se acostaron muy acurrucados entre ellos. Entretanto, el Jolteon y el Luxray seguían comiéndose sus raciones con calma, y junto a ellos se encontraban los dos Pokémon que Gardenia había traído con ella como protección: una Cherrim y una Roserade. Gardenia miró a la "pareja" de ratones que dormía plácidamente para hacer la digestión, mientras su dueño asaba malvaviscos en el fuego. De su mochila además, había sacado una cápsula con un huevo con los colores amarillo claro y negro de un Pichu.

\- Te gustan mucho los Pokémon Eléctricos, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Se nota? – replicó él, en un tono algo sarcástico.

\- No es que tenga nada en contra, yo adoro a los de tipo Hierba. – dijo Gardenia. – Parecen muy cercanos, si duermen así de juntos.

\- Los dejé por un tiempo con un criador Pokémon, tardaron un poco, pero eventualmente… compaginaron, si me entiendes. – dijo Sho.

\- Oh, es decir que ese es… – Gardenia señaló al huevo, y cuando Sho asintió no pudo evitar sonreír. Con razón estaban tan apegados entre ellos.

\- Uno de mis sueños siempre fue tener a todos los miembros de la familia evolutiva de Pikachu. – dijo Sho. – Cuando este pequeño nazca lo habré cumplido. Pero para eso, el temporizador de la cápsula estima que faltan todavía al menos un par de semanas más.

\- Si ese es el caso, creo que todavía te falta uno para completar tu colección. – le dijo Gardenia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Sho la miró extrañado. Tendría pronto a las tres evoluciones, ¿a qué se refería con eso de que le faltaba uno?

\- ¿No lo sabes? Un amigo que fue de vacaciones a la región Alola, me dijo que allá se descubrieron muchas especies de Pokémon que se desarrollaron muy diferente a las nuestras. Moría por ver a los de tipo Hierba de ese lugar, pero en el video que me mandó, estaba una variante de Raichu, que se veía muy diferente a los de este lado del océano.

\- No te creo. – dijo Sho entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo la boca.

\- ¿Ah, no me crees? En el video aparece usando su cola como tabla de surf, deberías verlo.

Sho solo soltó una risita sarcástica, claramente sin creerle lo que decía. Terminando de tostar su malvavisco, lo retiró del fuego y empezó a comérselo. Gardenia se quedó mirando hacia el bosque. Pasado ese mal inicio que tuvieron, en realidad Sho no resultó ser tan malo, y la prueba de eso fue insistir en que le dejara ayudarla a buscar a su amiga desaparecida, y perseguirla hasta que ella accedió. Gardenia exhaló un suspiro al pensar en Cheryl, todavía preguntándose qué le habría pasado y deseando que estuviera bien.

\- ¿Te preocupa tu amiga? – salió al paso Sho, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

\- Un poco. – admitió Gardenia. – No es la primera vez que se pierde, pero nunca antes había tardado tanto en volver a casa.

\- ¿Cómo es ella? – preguntó Sho.

\- ¿Por qué el interés? – replicó Gardenia.

\- Solo… curiosidad. Y no es que tengamos algo mejor de qué hablar para pasar el tiempo, ¿verdad? – señaló el entrenador de tipos Eléctricos. Gardenia tuvo que admitir que tenía un punto.

\- Cheryl viene de una familia de cazadores de tesoros. – le dijo. – Es una buena chica, pero a veces, puede ser un poco despistada con sus alrededores. No sería la primera vez que se pierde si cree que encontró algo bueno, y si la conozco, no parará hasta encontrarlo.

\- Vaya, eso no suena como una buena combinación. – dijo Sho. Y al decir eso, en realidad quiso decir "receta segura para meterse en problemas".

\- Lo sé. Espero que no le haya pasado algo malo.

Sho quiso decir algo más, pero sintió que decir simplemente "no te preocupes, la encontraremos" sería demasiado cliché en ese momento. De hecho, ni él mismo estaba del todo seguro de por qué se ofreció tan de repente a ayudarle a Gardenia a buscar a su amiga. En parte, si era verdad que tal vez tenía prisa por desafiarla por esa medalla, pero también, había un poco de su "sentido personal de la justicia", que no le dejaría darle la espalda a alguien que pudiera necesitar ayuda.

Cuando terminaron de comerse los malvaviscos, Sho fue a sacar de su mochila otra bolsa para seguir asándolos. Accidentalmente sacó una lata que contenía un Restaura Todo. El entrenador sabía que era la última que le quedaba, eran carísimas y la tenía reservada para una emergencia. Lo demás que tenía eran pociones, antiquemaduras, antídotos y demás en cantidades pequeñas. El Restaura Todo lo tenía guardado solo en caso de que alguno de sus Pokémon fuese herido de gravedad o terminara en peligro de muerte mientras estaban en medio de la nada.

Ya estaba haciéndose muy tarde, y Gardenia decidió que era hora de irse a dormir. Sacando su saco, se metió en él, mientras Sho le dijo que se quedaría despierto un poco más para hacer guardia, solo para estar seguros. Con un suspiro de resignación, la líder de gimnasio se echó a dormir la siesta, mentalmente rezando que dondequiera que estuviese su amiga, se encontrase sana y salva.

* * *

 _ **La noche siguiente…**_

Sho y Gardenia se la pasaron todo el día explorando el bosque, en busca de alguna pista que les ayudara a dar con el paradero de Cheryl. La líder del gimnasio ocasionalmente se subía a las copas de los árboles para observar el perímetro, mientras el retador daba la vuelta por tierra buscando en los lugares que quedaban menos a la vista. Quedaban en encontrarse en determinado punto cada hora o algo así, y gritarle al otro si encontraban algo.

\- ¡Cheryl! ¡Cheryl, si puedes oírme responde!

\- ¡Hey, Gardenia! – escuchó gritar a Sho abajo. – ¡Creo que encontré algo!

Al oír su voz, empezó a bajar, y se dejó caer en cuanto llegó a una rama baja. Sho venía de vuelta trayendo entre las manos algo que reconoció como un bolso de supervivencia verde y marrón. Este tenía en la cremallera un pequeño muñeco con forma de Chansey, que Gardenia reconoció instantáneamente.

\- Ese es el bolso de Cheryl. Lo sé porque yo le regalé ese muñeco por su cumpleaños. ¿Dónde lo hallaste?

\- Frente a un portón por allá. – dijo Sho. – Me pareció ver una especie de mansión al otro lado.

Ante la mención de la palabra "mansión", las pupilas de Gardenia se contrajeron y todo el color de su cara desapareció en un instante. No, por Arceus, por favor que no se le hubiera ocurrido meterse ahí, no en ese lugar. Donde fuera menos ahí.

\- Vamos a investigar, tal vez esté ahí. – dijo Sho.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Gardenia. – No… no creo que sea buena idea entrar ahí.

\- ¿Por qué no? Si este bolso estaba en la entrada, yo diría que es muy probable que tu amiga esté en ese lugar. – dijo Sho.

\- S-sí… pero… ¿es que no sabes qué lugar es ese? – preguntó Gardenia. Sho solo se encogió de hombros, evidentemente no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. – Ese lugar se conoce como el Viejo Chateau. Dicen que está lleno de fantasmas.

\- ¿Fantasmas? ¿Quieres decir Pokémon Fantasmas? ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero decir fantasmas-fantasmas! – dijo la líder. – Dicen que el lugar está encantado, y que muchos que han entrado ahí no vuelven a salir.

\- Sí claro. – dijo él. – No me vas a decir que te da miedo entrar ahí, ¿o sí? No lo niego, se veía un poco espeluznante, pero… mira, ¿quién no nos dice que tal vez tu amiga se lastimó y no puede salir de ahí por sí sola? ¿La vas a abandonar?

Gardenia quiso protestar algo, pero no pudo refutar. Lo que Sho dijo era una posibilidad, y si encontró el bolso de Cheryl en la entrada, todo apuntaba a que seguramente se habría metido ahí. Era un dilema: Gardenia temblaba de solo pensar en meterse a ese lugar, pero… si Cheryl estaba ahí y algo le pasaba, nunca se perdonaría si la abandonaba. No podía acobardarse, y por lo menos no entraría sola. Tenía consigo a sus Pokémon, y Sho a los suyos. Seguro podrían manejar lo que fuera que hubiera en ese lugar, ¿verdad?

\- Vamos de una vez. – dijo, forzándose a sí misma a cruzar la verja.

Atravesando el portón, la líder y el retador cruzaron el jardín, mientras Gardenia temblaba y miraba a su alrededor. Sho lo disimulaba mejor, pero por dentro también tenía la extraña sensación de que lo observaban, y tenía que admitir que no le gustaba. De hecho, fue todavía más escalofriante cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió cuando apenas la rozó con la punta de los dedos. Ni siquiera la empujó, fue como si alguien la hubiera abierto desde adentro.

Ya superado esto, los dos ingresaron al lugar. Ciertamente habría visto mejores días: todo el sitio se veía viejo, abandonado y en ruinas, lleno de polvo y telarañas, y hasta se respiraba el olor de abandono en el aire. El recibidor tenía dos juegos de escaleras, uno de cada lado, que llevaban hacia el segundo piso. Entre estas, había una puerta solitaria. Suponiendo que tenían que empezar a buscar por alguna parte, Sho caminó hasta esta puerta y la atravesó, seguido de Gardenia.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? – llamó el muchacho.

\- ¿Cheryl? – dijo a su vez Gardenia.

Los dos vieron que se encontraban en una especie de comedor, que sin duda en otro tiempo muy lejano debió ser muy elegante. Una enorme mesa para banquetes se extendía frente a ellos, llena de sillas a su alrededor. El mantel se veía raído y lleno de agujeros, seguramente habría servido de alimento para decenas de Pokémon Insectos que hubieran entrado allí, y la madera de las sillas se veía realmente podrida. Hacia el lado izquierdo había otra puerta, y al lado de esta una estatua. Nada anormal con ella… excepto que los dos tuvieron la impresión de que sus ojos miraban a través de ellos. Gardenia tuvo un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí misma involuntariamente, rezando porque a Sho no se le ocurriera meterse por allí. Mala suerte, porque por ese mismo lugar fue que decidió entrar.

La puerta llevaba hacia la cocina, y se veía en un estado igual o peor que el comedor. Nadie habría estado en ese lugar por años, y el olor que había adentro definitivamente no era la mejor bienvenida.

\- Qué asco, no creo que Cheryl esté aquí. – dijo Gardenia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – admitió Sho. No se le ocurría una razón por la cual pudiera meterse alguien en ese lugar tan apestoso.

Los dos volvieron a salir hacia el recibidor, y esta vez decidieron subir las escaleras e ir al segundo piso. En el descanso de la escalera estaba un enorme retrato, de un hombre de edad avanzada. Al mirarlo a los ojos, era como si estos los miraran fijamente, siguiéndolos por donde iban, y Gardenia tuvo que forzarse a no voltear a volver a mirar. La líder había visto suficientes películas de terror para saber bien que en una mansión (potencialmente) embrujada, no era buena idea separarse, y se aseguró de permanecer bien cerca de Sho. El chico estaba mucho más tranquilo, pero sus ojos estaban en alerta constante. Simplemente era mejor disimulando el miedo que le producía ese lugar.

\- ¿Hmm? – De repente se detuvo, cuando las luces del corredor empezaron a parpadear.

\- ¿Q-qué… qué está pasando? – Gardenia empezó a temblar.

\- ¿Hay electricidad? – dijo Sho. – Muy bien, creo que eso prueba que hay alguien en este lugar.

Gardenia quiso decir que no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, así que siguió adelante, sin quitarle la vista a Sho. Las luces seguían parpadeando constantemente, al punto que ya empezaban a sentirse intranquilos. La líder trató (inútilmente) de calmarse diciéndose que seguramente era Cheryl, pero el ambiente del lugar no ayudaba en nada.

De repente, algo empezó a hacer eco al otro lado del pasillo, y Gardenia podría jurar que sonaba como una risa. La risa de una niña. Gardenia sintió que le bajaba un escalofrío por toda la espina, pero de algún modo se contuvo las ganas de gritar. Sin embargo, se quedó paralizada, y lentamente empezó a girar la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro, pero no vio nada. Al mismo tiempo, sin darse cuenta de esto, Sho siguió adelante y dio la vuelta en una esquina, dejándola atrás.

\- ¡Sho, espera, no me dejes! – gritó Gardenia, echando a correr para ir tras él. Pero al dar la vuelta, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. – ¿Sho?

Un largo y oscuro pasillo. Pero estaba completamente vacío, nada de puertas, ni ventanas… y tampoco Sho a la vista. ¿Dónde estaba? Ni siquiera corriendo podía haberse alejado tanto. Mirando del otro extremo tampoco estaba allí.

\- ¿Sho? Sho, esto no es gracioso, ¿dónde estás? – empezó a llamarlo Gardenia. Y en eso, volvió a escuchar esa risa extraña.

La líder del Gimnasio Eterna se quedó rígida, y de nuevo el escalofrío la recorrió, pero esta vez de abajo hacia arriba. Los músculos no le respondían, y fuera lo que fuera esa risa venía acercándose más y más hacia ella. Cuando ya casi podía sentir que estaba a pocos metros, lentamente se fue dando la vuelta para mirar por encima de su hombro. Fuera lo que fuera, ya estaba ahí.

Era una niña. Pero no una niña normal. Aparentaba unos ocho a diez años, tenía el pelo largo negro como la noche, y su piel era tan pálida que casi se confundía con el vestido que llevaba. En sus manos llevaba un peluche de Buneary, al que al parecer le habían arrancado los ojos. El hecho de que tenía unas ojeras moradas, y los labios rojos como la sangre la hacía verse todavía más aterradora.

Y por supuesto estaba el hecho de que al mirarle a los pies, Gardenia se percató de otra cosa: esa niña no proyectaba una sombra en el piso.

\- ¿Q-q-quién… quién e-eres… tú? – alcanzó a tartamudear.

\- ¿Vamos a jugar? – replicó la niña, como si no hubiera escuchado.

\- ¿Qué? – Gardenia retrocedió.

Lo que fuera que esta niña quisiera "jugar", su instinto le decía fuertemente que lo que fuera, no le iba a gustar nada ese juego. Pero no entendía por qué no podía simplemente darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, si eso era lo que cada neurona de su cerebro le estaba gritando.

\- Vamos… a jugar…

La niña entonces empezó a emitir un aura azul, y a levitar. Gardenia la siguió con la mirada, viendo cómo se ponía por encima de ella. Si creía que no podía asustarse más, ahora se dio cuenta que se equivocaba: el rostro de la niña se transfiguró en una cara demoníaca, sus ojos se ensancharon como platos, tornándose rojos, su pelo se volvió blanco y empezó a ondear en todas direcciones y en su boca se formaron grandes y afilados dientes, con una larga lengua.

El grito de Gardenia hizo eco incluso desde afuera del Chateau. Por desgracia, no había nadie afuera que pudiera oírlo para acudir en su ayuda.

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos antes…**_

Sho no se había dado cuenta en qué momento dejó atrás a Gardenia. Apenas dio la vuelta en una esquina, de pronto ella ya no estaba detrás de él.

\- ¡Gardenia! – la llamaba. – Gardenia, no estés jugando, ¿dónde estás?

No podía haber desaparecido así como así. Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se topó con un callejón sin salida, y justo cinco segundos antes, Gardenia había estado justo detrás de él. Así que cuando se giró para volver por donde vino, ella no podía haberse esfumado así como así. Pero eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

¿Sería acaso que ella tenía razón, y ese lugar de verdad estaba encantado? Él no creía en fantasmas o en ese tipo de cosas, pero… ya comenzaba a cuestionarse esa creencia. No se sentía nada bien de estar pensando que había entrado a buscar a una persona desaparecida, y ahora había perdido a otra. Y tampoco quería ser el siguiente en desaparecerse en ese lugar.

De repente empezó a oír unos pasos haciendo eco en el otro lado del pasillo. De inmediato, corrió en esa dirección, suponiendo que sería Gardenia, pero a medida que se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que no era así. Para empezar, la silueta era mucho más alta, y definitivamente era de un hombre. Un hombre mayor vestido de traje, como un mayordomo.

\- Vaya, vaya, jovencito, luces como alguien que ha perdido su camino. – le dijo en un tono extremadamente calmado y cortés. En el sentido de "escalofriantemente" calmado y cortés.

\- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Sho.

\- ¿Yo? Soy solo un humilde trabajador en este chateau. – dijo el hombre-mayordomo o lo que fuera. – Me parece que fuiste tú el que entró en este lugar sin invitación.

\- Estoy buscando a alguien. – dijo Sho. – Espere, ¿dice que trabaja aquí? ¿No se supone que está abandonado este lugar?

\- Es lo que todos piensan. – replicó el hombre. – ¿Dijiste que estabas buscando a alguien? ¿Por casualidad ese alguien es una jovencita de cabello verde y largo?

Sho estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero el hecho de que este mayordomo o lo que fuera supiera la descripción de Cheryl no hizo nada para tranquilizarlo. Algo no estaba bien. Había algo muy raro con ese hombre, podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

\- Si gustas acompañarme, puedo llevarte con ella. – dijo el hombre inclinándose respetuosamente, y dándose la vuelta para irse por el pasillo.

Sho no sabía qué hacer. Incluso aunque su instinto le gritaba que era una MALA idea, decidió seguir al mayordomo, pero a distancia segura por si se le ocurría intentar algo, y teniendo las Pokébolas listas para llamar a sus compañeros si era necesario. Esto no le estaba gustando nada, nada en absoluto.

Un par de minutos después, escuchó un grito en la distancia, y reconoció que era la voz de Gardenia. Decidiendo olvidarse del mayordomo o lo que fuera, giró sobre sus talones y corrió en esa dirección, si tenía problemas, él tenía que ayudarla.

Por tanto, no se esperaba que al girar de vuelta en un pasillo, volviera a aparecer frente a él el mayordomo.

\- ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo…?

\- Es un poco descortés que te vayas por tu lado sin decirme, jovencito. – le dijo. – Te recomiendo que me acompañes… o podrías perderte.

Sho estaba demasiado paralizado como para hacer o decir algo, pero se quedó en ese lugar. ¿Cómo diablos llegó el hombre ahí, si apenas unos segundos antes lo vio caminando por el otro lado del pasillo? Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que le esperaba después: a medida que avanzaba, empezó a hundirse en el suelo, en una especie de fluido morado que burbujeaba, como una especie de ácido o algo así, hasta que desapareció por completo. De hecho, estaba echando vapor, como si estuviera hirviendo.

\- ¿Q… qué está sucediendo?

Ya no podía quitar la mirada de eso, y solo recuperó el sentido cuando el fluido empezó a tomar una forma más definida, levantándose, formando una cabeza y unas manos flotantes despegadas de esta. La silueta parecía como la de un Haunter, pero más grande y por supuesto más escalofriante, con ojos rojos y brillantes, y dientes enormes y afilados. Fue entonces que los músculos de las piernas volvieron a reaccionarle y se dio la vuelta para correr en la otra dirección. No se atrevió a mirar atrás, pero casi podía sentir que, fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, lo iba a agarrar en cualquier momento. Nunca creyó terminar así, como víctima del espectro de una mala película de terror…

\- ¡ROTOM!

Se sobresaltó al oír otra voz aproximándose por la dirección opuesta, y apenas alcanzó a ver una pequeña cosa color naranja con forma de bombilla con dos rayitos flotando en la dirección contraria. Este se lanzó contra el espectro, creando una enorme explosión de rayos eléctricos por todas partes, forzando a Sho a ponerse a cubierto para evitar ser electrocutado. Asomándose por la esquina vio como el pequeño Rotom se las arreglaba para mantener a raya al fantasma, creando una Electrotelaraña para retenerlo.

\- ¡Rotom, roto, roto, rotom!

Sho no entendía el idioma Pokémon, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba diciéndole que huyera, y que él detendría al agresor o algo por el estilo.

\- ¡Gracias! – le gritó y empezó a correr por donde iba antes. Tenía que encontrarla y tenían que salir de ahí, de inmediato. El grito no lo escuchó muy lejos, seguro que estaba bastante cerca…

 _ **¡WHAMP!**_

\- ¡Auch! – Se cayó de sentón al chocarse con algo, o alguien.

\- ¿Sho? ¡Por fin que te encuentro! ¿A dónde diablos te fuiste? – Era Gardenia.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Tú fuiste la que desapareció sin avisar! – protestó él. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo. – A menos que…

\- No me digas. – dijo ella. – ¿También te encontraste con el fantasma de una niña psicótica y demoníaca?

\- No fue una niña, fue un sujeto que parecía el mayordomo de este lugar. – respondió él. – Se transformó en un Haunter gigantesco y me persiguió pero... un Rotom me salvó.

\- ¿Un Rotom? – dijo Gardenia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo un Pokémon Fantasma en ese lugar? Bueno, si había fantasmas reales, tal vez solo quería estar con alguien cercano. A lo lejos todavía podían oírse los sonidos de una pelea y ataques eléctricos. Los dos se quedaron viendo en esa dirección hasta oír un espeluznante quejido y finalmente, todo volvió a quedarse en silencio.

\- Los rumores eran ciertos. – dijo Gardenia. – Este lugar está encantado después de todo.

\- Detesto admitirlo, pero tienes razón. – Sho asintió estando de acuerdo. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Gardenia de nuevo se debatió entre querer salir huyendo, y terminar de registrar el Chateau para asegurarse que Cheryl todavía seguía viva. No quería abandonar a su amiga, pero ahora que acababa de comprobar de primera mano que el Chateau estaba encantado y que había fantasmas reales en ese lugar… en serio que no quería estar metida en ese lugar por más tiempo.

\- ¡Rotom!

De entre un contacto eléctrico emergió el Rotom que había salvado a Sho hacía un minuto. Gardenia casi se puso detrás de él por instinto, pero un Pokémon de tipo Fantasma era menos aterrador que un fantasma real.

\- ¡Rotom, ro, roto-roto! – les dijo empezando a agitarse, y ello solo ladearon la cabeza, confundidos.

Frustrado de que parecían no entenderle lo que intentaba decir, se metió de nuevo entre los contactos eléctricos, y usando su energía parpadeó algunas veces, antes de empezar a desplazarse a través de ellos. Sho estuvo a punto de ir en esa dirección, pero la mano de Gardenia lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – gritó la líder del gimnasio.

\- Hay que seguirlo, creo que intenta decirnos algo. – replicó el entrenador.

\- ¡¿Decirnos algo?! ¡¿Estás demente?! – exclamó Gardenia. – ¡No pierdas de vista lo que vinimos a hacer, busquemos a Cheryl y vámonos de aquí! ¡Ya no lo soporto, odio a los fantasmas!

\- Mira, a mí también me da miedo este lugar, pero por lo que sabemos, ese Rotom podría estar tratando de ayudarnos, digo después de que me salvó. – dijo Sho. – Y de todos modos, hasta que no registremos el último centímetro de todo el chateau, no podemos estar seguros de que ella no esté aquí.

\- ¡Pero es que…!

Gardenia quiso protestar, pero Sho tenía razón. Si Cheryl estaba en alguna parte del chateau, no se podían ir hasta que lograran encontrarla, pero… es que ese lugar le daba tanto miedo, no quería seguir registrándolo más. Pero su amiga, no podía dejarla abandonada. Si algo le pasaba… sería su culpa.

\- Voy a ver, te guste o no. – dijo soltándose bruscamente y corriendo hace el pasillo donde se fue el Rotom.

\- ¡Espera, no me dejes aquí sola!

A regañadientes, y poco deseosa de quedarse otra vez sola y a merced de los espíritus que pululaban en ese edificio, Gardenia corrió detrás de Sho. Al final del corredor, vieron la luz parpadeante que representaba al Rotom. ¿Se había detenido para esperarlos? Así parecía. En cuanto llegaron cerca fue que se desplazó otra vez, apenas lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo perdieran de vista. Siguieron dando vueltas por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta cerrada. Sho no se veía nada cansado, pero Gardenia se detuvo para ponerse a respirar a grandes bocanadas. Con esto, la luz del Rotom desapareció, yéndose hacia el otro lado de la pared. Eso solo significaba una cosa, tenían que entrar por allí.

\- Está cerrada. – dijo Sho al agarrar la perilla de la puerta. Solo quedaba una alternativa.

Sin dejarse amilanar, el entrenador empezó a patear la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, hasta que rompió la cerradura y la abrió por la fuerza. Al otro lado estaba extremadamente oscuro, y tuvieron que bajar por una escalera con mucho cuidado. Era una habitación bastante amplia, y lleno de lo que parecían ser un montón de repisas y objetos cubiertos con sábanas. Parecía un cuarto de almacenamiento, y se podía notar que no había sido abierto en… años, como mínimo.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – llamó Sho.

El entrenador y la líder de gimnasio empezaron a caminar con cautela, en caso de que tal vez se tratara de una trampa. El lugar estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada, así que Sho estuvo a punto de sacar su linterna para iluminar el lugar. Pero no fue necesario, pues en ese momento, de uno de los contactos eléctricos de la habitación, salieron chispas, y unos segundos más tarde, apareció Rotom, dándoles algo de luz.

\- ¡Rotom, rotom! – les llamó con urgencia. Los dos fueron a ver (Gardenia un poco dudosa todavía), y fue que se percataron de lo que había apoyado junto a una pared. Nada podría haberlos preparado para lo que vieron.

\- Sho… e-eso es…

Gardenia apuntó temblorosa hacia lo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Sho no temblaba, pero toda la cara se le tensó, y por varios segundos no parpadeó ni tampoco respiró. Por mucho que hubiese querido quitar la vista de esa visión que tenía enfrente, no podía.

Eran restos. Los restos de un cuerpo humano, no podían equivocarse. La forma más amable de describir el estado era decir que estaba, literalmente, en los huesos. Toda su ropa estaba raída y descolorida, tan desgastada como el cuerpo mismo. Y como si estuviese allí para darles una pista de cuánto podría haber yacido en ese oscuro lugar, al lado de este había un dispositivo electrónico.

Un Pokédex. Modelo de segunda generación. Si su estimación era correcta, eso implicaba por lo menos unos ocho o nueve años. Sho lo recogió. Estaba totalmente inerte, el tiempo debió haberlo oxidado y dañado sus partes vitales, quedándose por completo sin energía para funcionar. Y en ese instante, Rotom se lanzó como un rayo (literalmente) hacia el Pokédex, iluminándolo. Gardenia empezó a gritar, pero Sho logró mantener la calma, al acordarse de la habilidad de Rotom de posesionar artefactos eléctricos. El Pokédex se mantuvo flotando en el aire, y sacó una pequeña punta de la parte superior, con sus ojos y boca apareciendo donde estaba la pantalla.

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! – gritó Gardenia, escondiéndose detrás de Sho.

\- **Cálmense. No quiero hacerles daño. –** dijo una voz que sonó electrónica, y muy similar a… ¿Rotom? Sonaba con un poco de eco, pero el tono era idéntico al de la voz de Rotom.

\- Puedes… ¿puedes hablar? – preguntó Gardenia.

\- **Solo cuando estoy dentro de este dispositivo. –** dijo el… "Rotom Dex", o como se le pudiera llamar en ese momento. – **Qué suerte que mi entrenador lo tenía. Está dañado, pero su circuito de voz todavía funciona, puedo usarlo para comunicarme. Perdónenme, tenía que traerlos aquí para que pudiéramos entendernos.**

\- Bueno, eso resuelve al menos un problema. – dijo Sho. – Y al decir tu entrenador, ¿te refieres a…?

Miró en la dirección donde estaban los restos de ese cadáver. Si este Rotom le perteneció a quienquiera que fuese ese entrenador, tendría que haber estado en ese lugar por varios años. Por fin Gardenia se había calmado lo suficiente, pero seguía escondiéndose detrás de Sho.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó este último.

\- **Mi entrenador… su nombre era Grand Greedwell. Escuchó rumores acerca de un fabuloso tesoro que estaba en este chateau, y quiso venir aquí para conseguirlo. Traté de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera pero…**

 **-** Claramente no te escuchó. – completó Sho. – Gardenia, tu amiga Cheryl, ¿no dijiste que era una buscadora de tesoros?

\- ¡Le pedí a todos que no le mencionaran nada! – protestó Gardenia. – ¡Sabía que si alguien decía la palabra "tesoro" y la palabra "chateau" en la misma oración, iba a venir a meterse en este lugar a buscarlo!

\- ¿Así de avariciosa es? – dijo Sho, arqueando una ceja.

\- No es tanto por avaricia. – admitió Gardenia. – Ella solo es… curiosa, a veces demasiado para su propio bien, y es por eso que se suele meter en tantos problemas.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, la curiosidad mató al Meowth, ¿no?

\- ¡¿Tienes que decirlo de esa forma?! – La líder puso sus brazos en jarras.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Sho. – Escucha, Rotom, ¿no viste por casualidad una chica de cabello verde entrar a este lugar?

\- **¿Pelo verde? De hecho sí, entró a este lugar hace como tres días.**

 **-** ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? – exclamó Gardenia esperanzada.

\- **Sigue con vida, pero no puedo garantizar que siga así por mucho más. –** dijo Rotom.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Gardenia.

\- **Esos fantasmas… quieren absorber la fuerza vital de esa chica. Atraen a las víctimas aquí, y con eso mantienen su existencia en este mundo. –** explicó Rotom.

Sho y Gardenia se miraron uno al otro. Después miraron al esqueleto frente a ellos, y dieron un respingo de imaginarse que Cheryl fuese a terminar de ese modo, o tal vez que ellos fueran a hacerlo. Mayor razón para escapar de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

\- Dime donde está Cheryl. – pidió Gardenia. – Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

 **\- La chica está en una biblioteca que está en el sótano. –** dijo Rotom. Gardenia se regañó mentalmente por no pensar en ir allá en primer lugar. – **Todavía estamos a tiempo, podemos salvarla, si destruimos esa… cosa que los tiene anclados.**

 **-** ¿Qué cosa? – Sho no entendió.

 **\- Es como una… enorme piedra brillante. Está en la parte de atrás de la casa, y es vulnerable a los ataques Pokémon, pero no puedo destruirla yo solo.**

 **-** No digas más. – dijo Sho con determinación. – Te vamos a ayudar en lo que podamos.

Gardenia quiso protestar algo, pero si era la única manera de salvar a Cheryl, pues que así fuera. Al menos saber que estaba todavía con vida era un alivio. Con esto en mente, dejó salir a los Pokémon que llevaba consigo, y Sho a su vez hizo lo propio con los suyos. Tenían que estar preparados para lo que fuera.

\- Rotom… ¿qué tenemos que hacer? – preguntó Gardenia.

 **\- Esos fantasmas siguen por ahí, pero podemos mantenerlos a raya con nuestros ataques. –** explicó Rotom. – **Tal vez alguien tenga que distraerlos mientras nosotros vamos a destruir la cosa que mantiene a los fantasmas anclados al mundo de los vivos.**

\- De acuerdo, tú muéstrame dónde es. – se ofreció Sho inmediatamente. – Gardenia, tú ve a buscar a tu amiga mientras…

\- No. – interrumpió Gardenia. – Tú ve a buscarla. Si hay algo que está causando todo esto, yo me encargaré.

Una parte de Gardenia quería asegurarse personalmente que Cheryl estaba sana y salva, y tampoco le agradaban mucho los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma. Pero al parecer, la líder del Gimnasio Eterna quería hacerle frente a la amenaza principal personalmente y salvar a su amiga. Sho miró sus números. Los Pokémon de Gardenia se veían fuertes y en buena forma, pero no estaba seguro de que pudieran arreglárselas solos. Él tenía a los suyos, quizás un poco de refuerzo no le vendría mal. Se dirigió a dos de ellos específicamente.

\- Magneton, Luxray, vayan con Gardenia y ayúdenla como puedan. – les dijo. – Los demás, vengan conmigo y Rotom. Vamos a ponerle fin a esta casa de los espantos de una vez por todas.

Los Pokémon asintieron, y se colocaron junto a la líder del gimnasio, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Era alentador saber que al menos el muchacho le daba algo de apoyo adicional por si las dudas. Con esto en mente, los dos se dirigieron guiados por Rotom (todavía en el Pokédex) de vuelta al recibidor. Rotom le dijo a Sho por dónde tenía que ir para llegar a la puerta que llevaba al sótano, y este se fue junto con Pikachu, Raichu y Jolteon siguiéndolo. Rotom se salió del dispositivo y poniéndose a flotar, guio a Gardenia, Roserade, Cherrim, Magneton y Luxray en la dirección opuesta, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el origen de estos estos espantos.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Sho finalmente iba bajando las escaleras que llevaban hacia el sótano. A pesar de que estaba aterrado con ese horrible lugar, el saber que sus Pokémon estaban ahí para cuidarle las espaldas lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco. Aun así, si podía encontrar a Cheryl y sacarla de ahí antes que aquella niña fantasma regresara, lo iba a hacer. Por supuesto, no era que planeara abandonar a Gardenia ni mucho menos, pero era obvio que le diera un poco más de prioridad a Cheryl si su vida estaba en riesgo.

\- "No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo…" – se repetía mentalmente.

Eso era solo una mentira, pero tenía que convencerse de que era cierto si quería salir de eso. Al menos, había podido tranquilizarse lo suficiente para no decirlo en voz alta, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera muerto de miedo. Pero eso no la iba a detener.

Con la poca iluminación que había, sacó su linterna para iluminar un poco la estancia. Después de dar algunas vueltas, alcanzó a ver un sillón de espaldas a él del otro lado, y en él alcanzó a ver una cabellera verde.

\- ¿Será…? – se preguntó al verla, y de inmediato corrió hacia ella. La chica tenía una larga cabellera verde amarrada en una trenza, un vestido verde largo y botas de cuero marrón. Estaba desparramada en el sillón con los brazos abiertos, y al verla más de cerca, se percató de que estaba extremadamente pálida. – Oye… reacciona, por favor.

Todavía respiraba, pero no despertaba. Sho trató de darle palmadas en la cara tratando de que respondiera, pero nada. Por lo visto no tendría más opción que sacarla de allí a la manera antigua. Qué remedio.

\- No te molestes… no despertará…

\- ¿Eh? – Sho levantó la mirada al oír esa voz desconocida. La voz de una niña… no tenía que ser un genio para deducir que tenía que ser la niña fantasma que dijo Gardenia. – ¿Dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate!

\- Qué grosero. No me apresures, aquí estoy. – replicó.

A esta voz, la estancia se iluminó por completo. La luz parecía no venir de ninguna parte, y de todas partes a la vez, pues no surgió de ninguna bombilla, vela ni nada que se le pareciera. El lugar se ponía cada vez más escalofriante, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no se dejaría intimidar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó, controlando su voz. – ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Está disfrutando de un dulce sueño. No te preocupes, se está divirtiendo mucho, puedo garantizarlo. – dijo la niña.

\- Déjala ir. Lo que sea que estés haciéndole, haz que pare ahora mismo y deja que se vaya. – exigió Sho.

\- Oh, pero si solo estamos jugando. ¿No quieres unírtenos? – replicó la niña.

\- ¡Ya me cansé de esto! – gritó Sho, ahora furioso. – ¡ATAQUEN!

Dicho y hecho, los tres Pokémon atacaron simultáneamente, lanzando sus Atactruenos a toda potencia. Una breve expresión de alarma cruzó por el rostro de la niña fantasma, que flotó hacia un lado para esquivar los ataques, pero sin perder tiempo Sho les indicó seguir atacando. La niña adoptó una cara demoníaca, sorprendiendo por un momento a Sho, pero inmediatamente repuesto del shock buscó algo para defenderse y apoyar a sus Pokémon. Sorprendentemente, Cheryl ni se inmutó con todo el ruido de la batalla.

Lo mejor que podía hacer para controlar su miedo ahora era ocultarlo detrás de ira fingida, y ganar tiempo para Gardenia. Si la niña fantasma quería jugar… iban a jugar, pero a lo rudo.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Gardenia corría junto con sus dos Pokémon y el Luxray y Magneton de Sho, con Rotom flotando enfrente de ellos. Hasta ahora habían tenido suerte de no toparse con el fantasma de esa niña demoníaca de nuevo, pero la casa misma parecía haber tomado la decisión de atacarlos: candelabros cayendo del techo, objetos volando de su lugar para tratar de estrellarse contra ella y sus Pokémon (obligando a Cherrim a utilizar Protección por reflejo), e inclusive las pinturas parecían seguirla con la mirada a dondequiera que iban. El único consuelo que tenía era que no fueran del "estilo demasiado realista", y cualquier objeto, Rotom les alertaba para que pudieran esquivarlo, o atacarlo (Roserade ya había deshecho cuatro floreros con Hoja Mágica, y Luxray destrozó una mesa de madera fina con Colmillo de Fuego).

\- ¡Roto, roto! – exclamó Rotom, señalando hacia el pasillo derecho.

Gardenia y los Pokémon dieron la vuelta por ahí y siguieron adelante. Sin embargo, al otro lado empezó a aparecer una espesa niebla morada, haciéndolos detenerse en seco. Esta poco a poco se fue materializando de nuevo, hasta volver a adoptar la forma de un sujeto con traje de mayordomo, manteniendo un semblante cortés y espeluznante. La muchacha apretó los dientes y los puños, pero a pesar de haber sentido el escalofrío por su sola presencia no retrocedió ni un paso.

\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Estás perdida, jovencita? – preguntó. Gardenia supo inmediatamente que este debía ser el mayordomo que encontró Sho. Bueno, no podía ser peor que esa niña demoníaca, ¿verdad? No le daría el gusto de asustarla.

\- No, sabemos bien a dónde vamos. – replicó. – Tenemos algo de prisa, así que si no tiene problemas…

\- De hecho, sí hay un problema. – dijo el mayordomo. – No puedo permitir que interfieran con los juegos de la señorita. Estoy seguro de que apreciará que le consiga otra compañera de juegos…

\- Siento decirlo, pero no estamos con ganas de jugar. – dijo Gardenia con aplomo. – ¡Ataquen!

Sin perder tiempo, todos los Pokémon (incluido Rotom) dispararon sus ataques contra el mayordomo, Roserade y Cherrim una Bola de Energía, y Magneton y Luxray un Atactrueno. Este se deshizo en niebla, desapareciendo y reapareciendo del otro lado.

\- Los niños maleducados deben ser castigados. – dijo adquiriendo una voz más profunda y espectral, abriendo sus ojos para revelar unas pupilas rojas.

Inmediatamente, todos los objetos comenzaron a volar hacia ellos: pinturas, libros, muebles, prácticamente todo lo que estaba a la vista. Los Pokémon de Gardenia comenzaron a usar Hoja Mágica y Bola de Energía, y Magneton unos cuantos Atactruenos para repeler lo que podían y mantenerlos a raya de Gardenia, mientras Rotom y Luxray se lanzaban a atacar al mayordomo fantasma de frente. Rotom disparó una Electrotelaraña para inmovilizarlo, y Luxray saltó con su pata delantera derecha envuelta en una energía oscura para darle una Cuchilla Nocturna.

\- ¡Aarrrghhh! – gritó el mayordomo al recibir el ataque.

Fue como si su disfraz desapareciera al recibir ese ataque, adquiriendo más la forma de un "fantasma tradicional" (como un Haunter específicamente), pero ese grito evidenciaba que lo había sentido, y que le había dolido. Muy bien, eso quería decir que podían lastimarlo. Gardenia y los Pokémon trataron de seguir corriendo por su camino, pero el fantasma se liberó, y extendiendo una de sus manos incorpóreas, la agarró por el pie y de un jalón la tiró al suelo, empezando a arrastrarla hacia él. Luxray volvió a lanzarse con Cuchilla Nocturna al darse cuenta que le hacía mucho daño, directo hacia la mano para que la soltara y darle tiempo de escapar. Con la otra mano el fantasma lo voló contra la pared de un golpe, pero rápidamente se volvió a incorporar.

\- ¡Rawr! – rugió Luxray, lanzándose con la mandíbula envuelta en llamas, un Colmillo de Fuego.

El fantasma esquivó el ataque de fuego retrocediendo, pero Rotom volvió a lanzarle una Electrotelaraña para restringirlo, y de inmediato Magneton se lanzó a darle un Atactrueno simultáneamente. Aunque parecía que lo tenían dominado por el momento, Gardenia sabía que no podían seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Tenían que ir a buscar esa piedra que mantenía a los fantasmas atados al mundo de los vivos y deshacerse de ella, fuera como fuera.

\- ¡Rawr, rawr! – exclamó Luxray, volteándose hacia Gardenia.

\- ¡Magna, magna! – agregó a su vez Magneton.

Gardenia no entendía idioma Pokémon "Nosotros lo detendremos, sigan sin nosotros."

\- Ustedes…

\- ¡RAWR! – rugió el lince con furia, urgiéndola a que se diera prisa. Gardenia apretó los puños y asintió.

\- ¡Contamos contigo! – exclamó la líder, y de inmediato se puso de pie y echó a correr detrás de Rotom, con Cherrim y Roserade siguiéndola.

\- ¡NO TE ESCAPARÁS! – gritó el fantasma, tratando de perseguirlos, solo para ser detenido por otra Cuchilla Nocturna de Luxray directo a su cara. – Qué persistentes. Primero me libraré de ustedes.

Luxray y Magneton no tenían intenciones de dejar pasar al fantasma. Solo tenían que resistir hasta que Gardenia y los otros hicieran su trabajo. No iba a permitir que ese fantasma le ganara, de ninguna manera.

Rotom flotó a lo largo de todo el corredor, hasta que llegaron a una puerta solitaria a la parte trasera del Chateau. Primero trataron de abrirla, y al ver que no quería cooperar, Gardenia simplemente agarró una silla que vio cerca y la usó para partir una de las ventanas, saliendo por ahí, encontrándose con el jardín trasero del lugar. Al mirar hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que lugar estaba más oscuro de lo normal, es decir sin estrellas ni la luz de la luna y no tanto como para que la espesura del bosque pudiera tapar la luz. Quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho de que el chateau estaba hechizado por fantasmas.

\- ¡ROTO! ¡ROTOM! – Ya estaban en el lugar correcto, y Rotom se los llevó hacia donde estaba la fuente de todos los problemas.

Gardenia vio la piedra a la que Rotom se refería. No se veía a primera vista, estaba oculta entre un montón de maleza que se había acumulado con los años en ese lugar, a raíz de la ausencia de un jardinero que cuidara del lugar. Ella lo haría con gusto, una vez que los fantasmas se hubieran largado. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Lo importante era volarla en pedazos.

\- ¡Cherrim, Roserade, Bola de Energía a todo lo que puedan!

Los dos empezaron a cargar las bolas de energía con todo el poder que tenían, haciéndolas más grandes de lo normal. Dieron en el blanco, pero al disiparse el humo de la explosión, una especie de barrera las repelió. Sin dejarse amilanar, Gardenia les ordenó usar a Cherrim Día Soleado y Rayo Solar, pero el resultado fue el mismo: la barrera que rodeaba la piedra les impedía hacerle ni un solo rasguño.

\- ¡Tom, roto, roto, roto, rotom! – exclamó Rotom.

De inmediato se lanzó al bolsillo de la chaqueta donde Gardenia tenía guardado el Pokédex de su antiguo entrenador (Sho se lo dejó por si necesitaban comunicarse). La muchacha se lo sacó, ya estaba posesionado.

\- **Así no podrán destruirla. –** les dijo. – **Me necesitan a mí.**

 **-** De acuerdo, pero no creo que tus ataques hagan mucha diferencia, sin ofender. – dijo Gardenia.

\- **No me refiero a eso. Al ser yo un Pokémon de tipo Fantasma, puedo hacerme intangible y entrar en esa piedra para debilitar la barrera desde adentro. Así ustedes podrán destruirla desde afuera con sus ataques.**

 **-** Espera… pero si hacemos eso, ¿tú no saldrás dañado? – expresó Gardenia con preocupación.

\- **Es la única forma, si queremos salvar a tu amiga. Por eso les dije que no podía hacerlo yo solo. Necesito que me ayuden.**

Gardenia se debatía si debería hacer lo que le pedía, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Rotom tenía altas probabilidades de no salir bien librado de eso. A ella seguían sin gustarle los Pokémon tipo Fantasma, pero tampoco quería aplicarle semejante crueldad. Pero si era la única manera de salvar a Cheryl… y no había garantía de que Luxray y Magneton pudieran aguantar para siempre peleando con el otro fantasma. Sin muchas opciones, tomó su decisión.

\- Haz lo que debas. – le dijo con resignación.

\- **Déjalo en mis manos. –** replicó Rotom.

Dicho esto se salió del Pokédex, y fue a introducirse en la piedra, haciendo parpadear la barrera que protegía la susodicha piedra, pero desde adentro, pudo empezar a utilizar su electricidad para debilitarla.

\- ¡Rotom, rotom! – dijo desde allí.

Gardenia apretó los puños, no se sentía con ganas de hacer eso. Era una decisión imposible, pero…

\- ¡Roserade, Cherrim, Ventisca de Pétalos y Rayo Solar, a máximo poder! – les ordenó.

Obedeciendo a su entrenadora, los dos Pokémon prepararon sus ataques. Mientras los empezaban a recargar, Gardenia estuvo a punto de sentirse tentada a ordenarles que esperaran un poco, por si encontraban otra forma, pero sin tiempo, simplemente desvió la mirada, sin atreverse a mirar. Rotom seguía gritándoles que se dieran prisa. Disparando una tormenta de pétalos y un poderoso rayo de energía solar sin contenerse contra la maldita piedra. Rotom se preparó para lo inevitable… por fin podría vengar a su antiguo entrenador…

 _ **¡BOOOOOMMM!**_

Tras esa enorme explosión, Gardenia y sus Pokémon fueron lanzadas hacia atrás por el impacto. Al mismo tiempo, el espectro que antes era el mayordomo ya tenía contra las cuerdas a Luxray y Magneton, que se habían defendido valientemente. Pero ya llegando a su límite, y estaban a punto de recibir el golpe de gracia…

\- ¿Qué pasa…? No… no… ¡NO! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inexplicablemente, la masa con forma de Haunter comenzó a revolverse violentamente, mientras lanzaba gritos y se convulsionaba, para sorpresa de Magneton y Luxray, y luego, sin más, se fue en una especie de vórtice en espiral para desaparecer en una explosión de humo púrpura, sin dejar ningún otro rastro de haber estado ahí. Todo el pasillo se quedó en silencio.

Entretanto, en el jardín, Gardenia se repuso de la explosión, y fue a ver el resultado de haber atacado. La piedra estaba hecha pedazos y había dejado de resplandecer. Roserade y Cherrim habían salido volando por el impacto, pero no parecían estar heridas de gravedad. Inmediatamente las retornó. En cuanto a Rotom…

La líder miró por todos lados. Sus ojos se ensancharon de ver que yacía en el suelo. Apenas si se movía, todavía estaba vivo. Un verdadero milagro, si alguna vez lo vio. Agarrando fuerzas, lo recogió entre sus brazos. No podía dejarlo ahí, no después de lo que hizo para ayudarlos. Solo por esa vez, un poco de tolerancia era necesaria. Ahora solo restaba una cosa más por hacer.

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos antes…**_

En la biblioteca del sótano, Sho y sus Pokémon continuaron peleando ferozmente contra la niña fantasma. Esta flotaba por todas partes, y había empezado a usar las tiras de su cabello como tentáculos para atacar. Sho había tenido que agarrar cualquier cosa que podía encontrar para defenderse, y en dos ocasiones tuvo que ser salvado por una Cola de Hierro de Raichu cuando un tentáculo alcanzó a atraparlo. Estos se disolvían al ser cortados, pero el pelo le volvía a crecer a una velocidad alarmante. En aquel momento, Sho se defendía usando una lámpara de pie como garrote, pero los tentáculos de cabello se la quitaron, y la partieron. Jolteon le lanzó a la niña demonio una ráfaga de Misiles Aguja, y terminaron rodeándolo y lanzándolo contra un librero. Pikachu yacía inconsciente en los brazos de su entrenador, y en un último arranque de desesperación, Raichu se le lanzó con una Tacleada de Voltios para intentar frenarla. Lo hizo, por unos diez segundos más o menos, pero ya no podía más.

\- El juego fue divertido… pero ya se acabó. Ahora, es tiempo de…

De repente, una expresión de shock cruzó por el rostro de la niña. Tanto así, que de pronto su "modo demoníaco" se deshizo, y se quedó tiesa. Sho estaba arrodillado en el suelo, aferrándose a Pikachu, y con los ojos cerrados esperándose lo peor, por lo que tardó unos segundos en volver a abrirlos. Al hacerlo, fue que se percató que la niña había vuelto a la "normalidad", y estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, aferrándose a su peluche Buneary sin ojos.

\- No… no… no puedo irme… ¡NO QUIERO IRME! ¡QUIERO QUEDARME, QUIERO SEGUIR JUGANDO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La niña fantasma comenzó a retorcerse, antes de ser absorbida por un vórtice espiral como una aspiradora que se la tragó. El grito de horror que dejó salir siguió taladrando los oídos del entrenador, incluso aunque la estancia volvió a quedarse en total silencio y oscuridad al desaparecer sin dejar rastro, excepto ese peluche Buneary sin ojos, que se quedó inmóvil en el suelo. Lo primero que Sho hizo, después de ponerse de pie con cautela y regresar a sus Pokémon a sus Pokébolas, y luego, con mucho cuidado, agarró un trozo de la lámpara de pie que había roto la fantasma, y lo utilizó para tocar el muñeco, solo para estar seguro de que no cobraría vida o algo así. Pasó un rato, y no pasó nada, así que suspiró de alivio y se dirigió de nuevo al sillón. Increíble que esa chica hubiera dormido como una bebita durante todo el alboroto (y siguiera haciéndolo). Todavía seguía respirando, pero estaba demasiado pálida. Ya no había tiempo para más distracciones, era hora de sacarla de ahí.

\- Huy… como pesa… – dijo cuando intentó cargarla, finalmente desistió y decidió que mejor no.

Con mucho cuidado, la agarró por debajo de las axilas y la fue arrastrando por las escaleras de vuelta. Si iban a sacarla de ese lugar y del bosque para llevarla a la ciudad, tendría que hacerlo con ayuda de Gardenia. Le debía una enorme por esto, sin duda.

\- ¡Sho! ¿Sho, dónde estás? – la escuchó gritar al rato de haber salido del sótano.

\- ¡Aquí! – respondió el aludido. – ¡Tengo a Cheryl!

Apenas dichas esas palabras, los pasos de la líder del gimnasio Eterna se aceleraron y en menos de un minuto la vio acercarse por las el corredor central. Sorprendentemente, traía a Rotom en los brazos, pero apenas vio a Sho y Cheryl, salió corriendo en su dirección.

\- ¡Cheryl! ¡Cheryl! ¡Cheryl, por favor reacciona! – decía la líder, dándole palmaditas en la cara tratando de despertarla, y resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a abofetearla.

\- Sigue viva, no te preocupes. – dijo Sho. En eso notó a Rotom en sus hombros, y vio que estaba en un pésimo estado. – ¿Qué le pasó a Rotom?

\- Nos ayudó a destruir esa maldita piedra, pero el costo fue muy grande para él. – dijo Gardenia. – No me gustan mucho los Pokémon Fantasmas, pero luego de que nos ayudó… no podía dejarlo así.

\- Aguarda, tengo un Restaura Todo en mi mochila, tal vez…

Dejando con cuidado a Cheryl por un momento, Sho empezó a buscar dentro de su mochila, registrando hasta que encontró la susodicha lata. Gardenia colocó a Rotom en el suelo un momento, y Sho agitó la lata antes de empezar a rociarlo con la medicina. La tenía guardada para una emergencia, y esto definitivamente contaba como tal. Esperaba que con esto fuese suficiente…

\- Ro… roto… ¿rotom?

\- Hey. ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Sho.

\- Roto. ¡Rotom! – asintió el Pokémon Eléctrico/Fantasma. Lo que fuera que hubiera sido eso, estaba mejor que nunca.

\- Muy bien, si ya tú te sientes mejor… ¿qué hay de Cheryl? – preguntó Gardenia. – Tú agárrala de las axilas, yo la llevo de las piernas.

\- ¡Roto, rotom! – exclamó de pronto Rotom. Gardenia y Sho se quedaron viéndolo confundidos.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó Sho. – Ya se fueron los fantasmas, eres libre de marcharte.

\- Sho… creo que intenta decir que ya no tiene a dónde ir. – dijo Gardenia. – Es decir, el pobre perdió a su entrenador y…

\- Oh… – Sho finalmente entendió. El pobre seguro estuvo encerrado en este horrible lugar durante todos esos años. Tendría que sentirse muy solo.

\- A ti te gustan los Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, ¿verdad? A mí me parece un trato justo. – insistió la líder. – Míralo, ha estado atrapado en este lugar por Arceus sabe cuánto tiempo, y solo imagina haber tenido que lidiar con esos horrores. Necesitará un compañero que lo apoye, ¿no?

Sho se quedó viendo al Pokémon Eléctrico-Fantasma. Era cierto, le gustaría añadirlo a su colección, y al hacerlo ganaría uno de los Pokémon más versátiles que podría tener en su arsenal. Y bueno, su dueño estaba muerto y con su Pokébola destruida, técnicamente eso lo volvía un agente libre. Aun así… no le parecía justo querer reclamarlo para él. No sin antes pedirle su opinión al respecto.

\- Rotom… mira, no es que quiera reemplazar a tu entrenador ni mucho menos, pero, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? – le preguntó. – No te voy a forzar si no quieres.

\- ¡Rotom, roto, to, rotom!

El Pokémon eléctrico no perdió el tiempo en asentir con la cabeza. Con tal de poder irse ya de ese horrible lugar, estaría más que feliz de aceptar acompañarlo. Sonriendo de lado, Sho cogió la Pokébola vacía que traía, pero antes de que pudiese activarla, Rotom se le adelantó y le dio él mismo al botón activador. Esta inmediatamente lo absorbió y un segundo después sonó el ***PING*** , indicando que se dejó capturar sin oponer resistencia alguna.

\- Sorprendente. – dijo Sho sonriendo.

\- Sí, y muy conmovedor. – dijo Gardenia. – Pero ahora lo que importa. Ayúdame con Cheryl y salgamos ya de este espantoso lugar.

Sho no necesitó que le dijeran más, él también quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Sujetando a Cheryl por las axilas, y con Gardenia haciendo lo propio por los tobillos, los dos inmediatamente se dirigieron a la salida, felices de poder abandonar ese lugar hechizado. Pero al menos, podían estar seguros de que los fantasmas se habían ido para no regresar jamás.

Ahora solo les quedaba dejar atrás ese horrible Chateau y volver a la ciudad, para no volver nunca a ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **Hospital General de Eterna, a la mañana siguiente…**_

El ser la líder del gimnasio local tenía sus ventajas: le permitió que la dejaran entrar al hospital con la paciente en el acto, y de inmediato se la llevaron para atenderla (una vez que Gardenia prometió pagar todas las cuentas). En aquel momento, Cheryl descansaba en una camilla con una bolsa de suero intravenoso en el brazo. Apenas empezaba a recuperar el color de la cara, y Gardenia no se separó de ella en todo el rato que había estado ahí, una vez que le permitieron entrar. Por fortuna, fuera de estar algo deshidratada y sin comer por varios días, parecía estar completamente sana. Casi no podía ni imaginar cómo estaban planeando matarla esos fantasmas, y no estaba totalmente segura de querer saber la respuesta.

\- Hmm… eh… ¿qué…? ¿Dónde…? – Lentamente Cheryl fue abriendo los párpados. Volteándose hacia un lado vio a su amiga. – ¿Gardenia?

\- ¡Cheryl! ¡Gracias a Arceus! – exclamó, Gardenia, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Ay… Gardenia, me lastimas…

\- ¡Aguántate! – gritó la aludida, furiosa pero derramando lágrimas de alegría. – ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, metiéndote en este lugar, y tú sola?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que me has tenido estos días?!

\- Lo siento, pero es que…

\- Cheryl, no me importa lo que tu abuelo te haya dicho. – interrumpió Gardenia. – No hay ningún tesoro que valga tanto como para poner en peligro tu vida.

\- Pero es que…

\- Vaya, por fin despertaste – dijo la voz de Sho. Gardenia se volteó, y vio que el entrenador había traído una bandeja con comida. – El doctor estimó que ya estarías por despertar y que tal vez querrías comer algo.

En ese momento sonó el estómago de Cheryl, respondiendo por ella. La chica peliverde solo sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente. Sin decir más, Sho le puso la bandeja en el regazo para que pudiese comer.

\- Gracias. – le dijo, tomando los cubiertos. – Disculpa mis modales, pero… ¿quién eres tú?

\- Me llamo Sho. – le dijo. – Había venido a retar el Gimnasio Eterna, pero tu amiga aquí iba de salida justo cuando llegué a la entrada.

\- Y qué bueno que lo hizo. – dijo Gardenia. – De no ser por su ayuda, tal vez no te hubiese encontrado… o me hubiese metido en este lugar para empezar. Y si de algo estoy segura, es que no quiero volver aquí, nunca más.

\- Yo tampoco, ya tuve suficiente de fantasmas, para toda una vida. – dijo Sho, menos asustado que Gardenia, pero igual tampoco se sentía a gusto allí.

\- A todo eso, dime la verdad, Cheryl, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo metida en ese lugar? – preguntó Gardenia. – Ya acabamos de comprobar que los rumores eran ciertos, ese lugar estaba hechizado.

\- No lo parecía cuando llegué. – dijo Cheryl, empezando a comer. Después de engullirse trozos de filete. – Además, me había perdido, y se veía tan acogedor… y podría jurar que me comí todo un banquete. Pero luego… aparecieron esos fantasmas y cuando me di cuenta… estaba corriendo por un campo de flores, feliz y sin preocupaciones. Hasta que desperté, casi podría haber jurado que estaba en el cielo.

\- Un poco más y podría haber sido así. – dijo Gardenia, negando con la cabeza. Cheryl era algo inocente a veces, pero para que cayera de ese modo… esos fantasmas debieron haberle puesto una buena trampa.

\- Por lo menos, esos espectros ya no volverán a espantar a nadie. – dijo Sho. – Se los juro, no volveré a ver otra película de terror en mi vida. Ya la viví.

Gardenia estuvo de acuerdo. Fue la experiencia más terrorífica que jamás hubiera tenido, y no solo por el pensamiento de que casi les cuesta sus vidas a ellos y a Cheryl.

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio Eterna, un par de días después…**_

A pesar de sus prisas, Sho decidió esperar un poco y darle tiempo a Cheryl para que se recuperara. Gardenia se quedó con ella todo el tiempo hasta que finalmente le dieron de alta del hospital. Por supuesto, después de todo lo que pasó en aquel lugar, sería muy difícil que alguno de ellos pudiera dormir, aquellas noches siguientes les costó bastante conciliar el sueño. Los tres acordaron que no le dirían a nadie lo que había pasado en ese chateau, porque después de todo, ¿quién les iba a creer?

\- No… lo puedo… creer. – decía Sho, viendo un video.

Para pasar el tiempo mientras Gardenia terminaba de prepararse para el desafío, Sho estaba viendo un televisor de pantalla plana, específicamente, ese video que dijo que le había mandado su amigo desde la región de Alola. Tal como le había dicho la líder de gimnasio, este mostraba un Raichu, diferente al suyo, especialmente en el color de las orejas, y remontando las olas, usando su propia cola como tabla de surf. Y lo mejor de todo, claramente lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Sí, créelo. – dijo Cheryl. – ¿Y qué piensas ahora?

\- Que en cuanto pueda hacer una visita a Alola, definitivamente conseguiré uno de esos. – dijo Sho, viendo con un ojo apreciativo.

\- Rai, rai. – dijo su Raichu, que también parecía entusiasta de tener a uno de esos como camarada. Tal vez hasta le pediría que le enseñara a surfear de ese mismo modo. En aquel momento apareció por la puerta grande una de las ayudantes del gimnasio Eterna.

\- ¿Joven Sho? Lamentamos la espera, la líder de gimnasio ya está lista para recibirlo. – le dijo.

\- Ya voy. – replicó el muchacho. Después se volvió hacia Cheryl. – Bueno, ya es hora.

\- Buena suerte en tu desafío. – dijo la peliverde. – En serio, no creo poder agradecerte lo suficiente por lo que hiciste por mí.

\- Oye, intenta no meterte en un predicamento como ese otra vez, y cualquier deuda quedará saldada. – dijo Sho, restándole importancia con la mano. – Además, yo solo ayudé a Gardenia a encontrarte para poder desafiarla más rápido, nada más.

Cheryl exhaló un suspiro. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil aceptar su gratitud y sus halagos? Sin embargo, después de considerarlo un poco, una parte de ella pensaba tal vez sí debería seguir su consejo. Él y Gardenia no hubieran tenido que pasar por todos esos problemas si no fuese por ella y su obsesión con conseguir tesoros, y haberse aventurado en el bosque totalmente sola. Después que Sho se fue hacia la arena de batalla, Cheryl se fue por la puerta de los espectadores, decidiendo quedarse a ver el encuentro. Los dos estaban de pie en los lados opuestos del campo de batalla, con solo ella y la asistente que llamó antes a Sho actuando como árbitro.

\- Esta será una batalla oficial entre la líder de gimnasio, Gardenia, y Sho, el retador. Cada uno de los contendientes podrá utilizar tres Pokémon y continuará hasta que todos los Pokémon de uno de los dos sean incapaces de continuar. Adicionalmente, solo al retador se le permitirá hacer sustituciones.

\- Escucha, Sho, aunque me hayas ayudado a salvar a Cheryl y te lo agradezco, como líder de gimnasio no puedo ponerte las cosas fáciles. – declaró Gardenia. – Si quieres la Medalla Bosque, tendrás que ganártela como se debe.

\- No esperaba que fuese de otro modo. – replicó el chico, golpeándose la palma con el puño, y tomando su propia Pokébola. – ¡Luxray, ve!

\- ¡Cherrim, ve!

Al aparecer los dos Pokémon en el campo simultáneamente en el campo, la asistente alzó las manos para que iniciara el combate. Gardenia y Cherrim abrieron usando Día Soleado, haciendo que cambiara de forma encapotada a su forma soleada. Sho decidió dar el primer golpe, tomando ventaja del clima para ordenarle a su Luxray usar Colmillo de Fuego, pero Gardenia y Cherrim replicaron con Protección. El Pokémon eléctrico chocó contra la barrera, fallando el ataque y saliendo despedido hacia atrás, con lo que Gardenia y Cherrim aprovecharon de estamparle una Bola de Energía. La explosión resultante desorientó a Luxray, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y lanzó su Atactrueno, logrando dar en el blanco.

Podían haber sido amigos para superar los terrores del viejo Chateau, pero ahora eran oponentes, y se enfrentarían de manera justa como tales.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y con esto, oficialmente tenemos posteado todo el Resetverso en español. ¡A festejar, amigos!

Este es mi primer intento de hacer una historia de terror. La idea se originó cuando vi el episodio del Viejo Chateau de Pokémon Generations (por eso dejé la nota de que vieran ese primero), y ya que no tuvo digamos una conclusión cerrada, pensé en hacerle esta pseudo-secuela. En sí, podemos decir que Cheryl terminó en el Chateau de una manera muy similar a como ocurrió en ese episodio, si bien no totalmente igual. En cuanto al muchacho que ayuda aquí a Gardenia, si no lo saben o no se acuerdan, es un personaje del día de la saga de Sinnoh, en el episodio "Pika y Goliath", solo que aquí ya le resolví su problemita de querer a toda la línea evolutiva (nada más le falta el Raichu alolano) para que cuando se cruce con Ash en el futuro no se complique ni quiera quitarle a su Pikachu. Originalmente, quería utilizar a Lucas o a Barry para este rol, pero cuando le pregunté a **Crossoverpairinglover** , me dijo que ellos dos no estaban disponibles, así que simplemente elegí a un personaje al azar. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal así. Para marcadores de tiempo, los eventos aquí ocurren aproximadamente en paralelo con la última escena del Interludio de Argenta, y por último, sentí que sería una buena oportunidad de mostrar algunos de los personajes de Sinnoh, viendo que hasta ahora los han usado relativamente poco (solo Cynthia y Argenta tienen sus propios oneshots, sin contar la viñeta de Volkner y Flint, con los cameos de Crasher Wake y Fantina, y por supuesto el spin-off de "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh"). Aparte, este es un poco más independiente de la historia principal, viendo que la amenaza aquí no son ni bloodliners ni ninguno de los equipos de villanos, y con eso establecemos que existen fantasmas reales en este nuevo mundo.

En fin, ahora sí terminamos por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, sonicmanuel** y **dragon titanico**. Les informo además que **BRANDON369** acaba de terminar su primera contribución para el Resetverso, pero esta se encuentra en proceso de revisión (estoy actuando como intermediario) y en cuanto le haga los retoques necesarios, se la pasaré a **CPL** para que la revise y en cuanto la apruebe, tendremos un nuevo oneshot en el Resetverso. Me despido por el momento, nos vemos pronto.


	30. Interludio de Blaine

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Blaine**

 **Escrito por BRANDON369, editado por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **BRANDON369**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Blaine, el líder de gimnasio de Isla Cinnabar, tiene muchas responsabilidades, y una de ellas es hacerse cargo de su nieta, a quien espera formar como una gran entrenadora de Pokémon de tipo Fuego algún día…

* * *

 **Región de Kanto, Isla Cinnabar…**

Hay muchas cosas que caracterizaban Isla Cinnabar, siendo uno de los lugares más visitados de la región de Kanto. Gracias a su clima, la isla de había convertido en uno de los mayores puntos turísticos de la región, los habitantes podían presumir no solo de la gran cantidad de hoteles que tenían, sino también el famoso laboratorio de investigación Pokémon, donde se realizaban importantes descubrimientos, e incluso se podían restaurar fósiles antiguos.

Pero lo más interesante de todo, era que la isla era el hogar de uno de los líderes de gimnasio más fuertes de la región. Se trataba de Blaine, mejor conocido como el "Maestro de los Acertijos", o en menor medida, como el "Primer Maestro de Fuego", un apodo que se había ganado a base grandes logros.

La historia de Blaine era bastante popular en la isla, había iniciado su viaje, en aquellas épocas previas a la era de Oak, cuando el mundo era mucho más peligroso y los Pokémon parecían más agresivos. Inclusive llegar a la Liga Pokémon era un logro más que difícil, no tanto por el hecho de recolectar las medallas, esa era la parte más sencilla. No, lo verdaderamente complicado era cruzar el Camino Victoria: una infernal cueva, llena de todo tipo de túneles y Pokémon bastante poderosos. Era muy fácil perderse en ese accidentado camino; pocos eran los entrenadores que lograban cruzarlo y llegar a salvo a la Meseta Añil, tal vez por esa razón de que aquellas ligas eran más competitivas. Durante su primer viaje, Blaine pudo probar en carne propia que aquello no se trataba de ninguna exageración: pasó un mes entero perdido en aquellas montañas, a diario tenía que luchar para no ser asesinado por la gran cantidad de peligrosos Onix de alto nivel, tras varios días casi sin comer ni beber, Blaine ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ahí fue cuando lo vio… una enorme y brillante flama, y eso fue lo último que pudo recordar antes de perder la conciencia.

Al despertar, Blaine estaba afuera de la cueva, sin darse cuenta cómo era que había llegado ahí, más tarde se enteró que su salvador era aquel Pokémon legendario conocido como Moltres. Blaine no tenía idea de por qué aquel majestuoso y poderoso pájaro de fuego lo había salvado, pero eso ya no le importaba. Había quedado tan fascinado con ello que decidió transformarse en un entrenador de Pokémon tipo Fuego.

El camino era difícil, no había duda alguna, en los años previos a la era de Oak, los Pokémon tipo Fuego eran bastante temidos; pocos eran los entrenadores que se aventuraban a capturar alguno de dicho tipo. El fuego siempre había sido considerado como un poder peligroso y destructivo, cosa que empeoraba con historias acerca de ciudades enteras incendiadas por algún Magmortar que se salió de control.

Pero todo eso cambió, y en parte fue gracias a Blaine, que se había dedicado a capturar distintos Pokémon de dicho tipo, no solo para entrenarlos, sino también investigarlos. Al principio la gente lo criticaba y le tenía miedo, pero poco a poco comenzaron a escucharlo. Blaine se había hecho de cierta reputación; sus investigaciones habían demostrado que los Pokémon de Fuego no eran tan peligrosos como la gente creía, y que incluso eran necesarios para mantener un equilibrio natural. La influencia de Blaine fue tan grande que otros entrenadores comenzaron a entrenar sus propios Pokémon de Fuego y su popularidad fue tal que aquellas especies antes tan temidas se trasformaron en una de las tres elecciones para los entrenadores novatos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pocos hubieran imaginado que un entrenador tan popular acabaría sus días en la tranquila Isla Cinnabar. A sus 69 años de edad, había dejado de lado sus viajes. Ahora se dedicaba a la investigación, mientras trabajaba en paralelo como líder de gimnasio. Cualquiera pensaría que tras tantas aventuras emocionantes, la tranquila vida que ahora llevaba, sería demasiado aburrida, pero Blaine no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Había un pequeño detalle que hacia su vida más interesante, aquello era…

\- ¡Abuelito! ¡Ya llegué!

Una jovencita pelirroja entró a toda prisa al laboratorio de Blaine. Su nombre era Alish, y era la nieta del líder de gimnasio.

\- ¡Ali! Llegas justo a tiempo. – El líder observaba a su nieta con una gran sonrisa, antes de lanzarle una sorpresiva pregunta. – ¿Qué es eso que entre más grande sea… menos se verá?

\- Hmmm… Déjame ver… ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡La respuesta es la oscuridad!

\- Vaya, lo solucionaste en tiempo récord. Yo creí que te tomaría más tiempo.

\- Vamos abuelito, llevas haciéndome estos acertijos desde que tenía cuatro años. Ya no puedes sorprenderme.

Alish parecía orgullosa de sí misma, la verdad era que si había algo que a Blaine le gustará tanto como los Pokémon de fuego, eran los acertijos. Siempre que tenía tiempo libre se dedicaba a inventar algunos nuevos, y su nieta ya estaba acostumbrada. Entonces Alish reacciono y recordó la razón por la que había venido en primer lugar.

\- Ahora no hay tiempo para acertijos, abuelito. Acabo de encontrar un entrenador que dijo que quiere venir a desafiar tu gimnasio.

\- ¿Se veía fuerte? – preguntó Blaine.

\- Bueno, no estoy segura, pero lo encontré venciendo unos entrenadores en la playa, y preguntó que dónde estaba tu gimnasio. Mejor prepárate, puede venir en cualquier momento.

Blaine solo sonreía mientras iba a buscar sus Pokémon para el combate. Lo cierto era que su nieta era la que le traía cierta emoción a su vida. Al igual que él, Alish adoraba a los Pokémon tipo Fuego, y de hecho ella aspiraba a heredar el gimnasio de Isla Cinnabar una vez que Blaine decidiera retirarse de los combates. Si bien Ali aún no tenía su propio Pokémon, Blaine podía notar en ella cierto espíritu y amor por los del tipo Fuego, además contaba con una ventaja que pocos tenían…

\- Oye abuelito… tal vez deberías usar a tu Growlithe para este combate.

\- ¿A Growlithe?

\- Sí, estuve hablando con él, y dijo que está aburrido porque no ha podido salir a pelear en un mes entero. Además tu Magcargo está cansado después del último combate.

\- Tienes razón. Bueno, supongo que a Growlithe le vendría bien algo de ejercicio.

Así era. Alish tenía un maravilloso don, el don de poder comunicarse con todos los Pokémon de tipo Fuego. Esto no era sorpresa: después de todo, ella era había nacido durante la explosión de nacidos Bloodliners de la última década y media. Sus habilidades eran realmente asombrosas. Al principio, Blaine pensaba que eso de hablar con los Pokémon era solo uno de sus juegos de cuando era niña, pero todo cambió cuando a la edad de 6 años, ella tuvo una extraña fiebre. Su temperatura se había elevado de golpe, pero extrañamente Ali no parecía sentirse mal ni mucho menos. Tras examinarla más a fondo, el líder de gimnasio descubrió que lo que le pasaba a su nieta era nada más ni nada menos que un ataque de Supercalor, pues la reacción era idéntica, si no era que igual, a muchos de sus Pokémon cuando utilizaban dicho ataque. Desde ahí, él se dio cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su nieta: era una Bloodliner de Corazón de Fuego. Blaine estuvo realmente sorprendido, pues de lo poco que sabía acerca de los bloodliners, él hubiera esperado que Alish comenzara con un ataque débil como Brasas. Por supuesto, esta sorpresa Ciertamente no se esperaba que ella pudiera hacer tan pronto algo a la altura de Supercalor. Aunque claro, el no conocía mucho sobre los Bloodliners en general realmente.

Y por supuesto, tuvieron que esconderle sus poderes a los demás de la isla. Mucha gente todavía sentía un fuerte rechazo hacia los Bloodliners, fundado en el miedo y en lo poco que sabían de ellos, por lo que Blaine quería proteger a su nieta. A decir verdad, él no entendía por qué había tanto odio hacia los Bloodliners; después de todo, ellos tenían habilidades realmente fascinantes. Blaine daría cualquier cosa por tener una habilidad como la de su nieta, hablar con los tipo Fuego era fantástico, de hecho gracias a Ali, el científico había avanzado bastante en sus investigaciones.

Por otra parte, la pobre chica se había esforzado bastante por ocultar su poder, aunque todavía tenía problemas con eso: cada vez que estaba emocionada o se enojaba demasiado, su temperatura se elevaba de golpe debido al Supercalor.

* * *

 _ **En el Gimnasio Cinnabar...**_

Tras una corta preparación, Blaine estaba en el campo de batalla, esperando al retador, mientras que Alish se quedó a un lado de la arena para actuar como réferi (y tener la mejor vista posible del encuentro). Ya había investigado un poco sobre su retador, por lo visto venía a un combate por su cuarta medalla. Al líder esto le extrañaba un poco; normalmente los entrenadores que lo desafiaban venían por su sexta o séptima, debido a su fuerza, pocos entrenadores consideraban retarlo por sus primeras medallas, al año apenas recibía apenas uno o dos desafíos de entrenadores novatos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien entró a su gimnasio. El sujeto en cuestión era un extraño hombre joven de chaleco naranja y una pañoleta roja sobre su cabeza, con una expresión algo arrogante.

\- Así que este es el gimnasio del que me habló esa chica. – Su mirada se posó en el líder, y lo vio de pies a cabeza, como evaluándolo. – ¿Tú eres el líder de gimnasio, viejo? Esto será fácil… ¡Prepárate anciano, te enfrentarás al gran Raymond!

\- Más vale que tus acciones respalden tus palabras, muchacho. – El líder sacó su Pokébola. Alish rodó los ojos ante la actitud del sujeto, pero tenía que hacer su trabajo.

– ¡Esta será una batalla oficial entre el líder Blaine y el retador Raymond! Cada lado podrá utilizar hasta tres Pokémon y la batalla terminará cuando alguno de los dos bandos no pueda continuar. Adicionalmente, ni el retador ni el líder podrán sustituir a sus Pokémon.

\- No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, viejo. – Raymond se puso a reír con ganas, para después sacar su primera Pokébola. – ¡Adelante, Machoke!

\- ¡Machoke! – El Pokémon Luchador apareció en el campo, y con la misma actitud arrogante de su entrenador, empezó a flexionar sus músculos.

\- Interesante, chico. En ese caso, ¡ve, Growlithe!

Blaine dejó salir a su pequeño cachorro de fuego, que a pesar de su tamaño parecía bastante confiado. Raymond lo miró: lucía más pequeño que el promedio, y además estaba sin evolucionar. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

\- ¿Me vas a enfrentar con un débil Growlithe? No me hagas reír. ¡Machoke, acábalo rápido con Tumba de Rocas!

El Pokémon musculoso hizo aparecer una enorme cantidad de rocas a su alrededor, y las arrojó con toda la intención de sepultar a su oponente, pero el Growlithe las evadió sin problemas corriendo y saltando ágilmente de lado a lado, incluso sin que su entrenador le dijera nada. Blaine lo conocía: podía ser pequeño, pero tenía mucho poder. Era tiempo de demostrárselo.

\- ¡Growlithe, usa Nitrocarga!

El pequeño can comenzó a correr a toda velocidad cargado en fuego, embistiendo a su rival. Machoke se tambaleó y trató de atraparlo, pero Growlithe saltó hacia atrás y volvió a esquivar a su adversario.

\- ¡Continua con Nitrocarga! – ordenó Blaine. – ¡Demuéstrale de qué estamos hechos!

De nuevo, Growlithe volvió a lanzarse con Nitrocarga, esta vez más rápido que antes gracias al efecto adicional, repitiendo el patrón una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más, sin que Machoke tuviera tiempo siquiera de responderle o esquivar.

\- ¡Estate quieto! ¡¿Cómo diablos ese Growlithe se mueve tan rápido?!

Raymond apretaba los puños y los dientes de la rabia al ver la velocidad de Growlithe. Los ataques eran precisos y veloces, demasiado para su gusto, y ya de por sí se movía bastante rápido al iniciar. Al haber usado Nitrocarga ya más de cinco veces, Growlithe estaba a su velocidad máxima y apenas podían seguirlo. El retador empezaba a enfurecerse.

\- ¡No creas que te tengo miedo, viejo! ¡Golpe Karate! ¡Que no se te escape!

Machoke obedecía y trataba de golpear con todo lo que tenía, pero Growlithe lo evadía fácilmente y contraatacaba con sus Nitrocargas, enfureciendo aún más a Raymond. Hasta ahora no había podido acertarle ningún golpe. Blaine observaba a su rival, se sentía algo decepcionado para ser honesto, esperaba un poco más.

\- ¡Esto tiene que ser trampa! ¡Mi Pokémon esta evolucionado, debería ser más fuerte! – protestó furioso. Si eso no fuera suficiente, se desconcertó al ver que el líder comenzó a reír ante esta declaración. – ¡¿Qué es lo divertido?!

\- Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no? Aunque no esté evolucionado, mi Growlithe tiene mucho más nivel que tu Machoke. No lo he evolucionado simplemente porque él todavía no quiere, y no es que realmente lo necesite, como puedes ver.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Machoke usa Tumba de Rocas!

\- ¡Contraataca con Lanzallamas, Growlithe!

Machoke nuevamente levantó la pila de rocas, pero gracias a su velocidad, el ataque de Growlithe fue el primero en lanzarse. El chorro de fuego envolvió totalmente a Machoke y este quedó totalmente chamuscado, desplomándose en el suelo.

\- ¡Machoke ya no puede pelear! ¡Growlithe es el ganador! – declaró Alish, viendo con mucha satisfacción la expresión del oponente. Raymond regresó a su Pokémon, todavía en total shock por esa derrota.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo derrotó a mi Machoke?!

\- Elegir un Pokémon es más que seleccionar uno, se necesita sabiduría para ganar una batalla.

\- ¡Cállate, viejo! ¡Mi siguiente Pokémon acabará con su Growlithe! – Al ver la expresión de burla de Blaine, Raymond sacó otra Pokébola. – ¡Adelante Donphan!

\- ¡Donphan! – El pequeño elefante alzó la trompa y pisoteó el suelo en señal de desafío. El líder pareció algo sorprendido con su nuevo oponente.

\- Interesante. Un Pokémon originario de Johto, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Métete en tus asuntos. – respondió con tono grosero. – ¡Donphan, usa Rodada!

El Donphan se convirtió en una aplanadora viva, comenzando a rodar a gran velocidad por todo el campo tratando de perseguir a Growlithe. El cachorro no tenía problemas para esquivar, pero a Blaine le estaba comenzando a molestar la actitud de este sujeto, por lo que decidió darle una lección.

\- "No importa qué tan rápido sea, nunca podrá escapar de eso. La Rodada de mi Donphan es implacable." – pensó Raymond, bien preparado para burlarse, pero para su sorpresa, Blaine se mantenía calmado. Demasiado para su gusto.

\- ¡Growlithe usa Excavar para escapar!

\- ¡Grow!

Dicho y hecho, Y el can de fuego se zambulló en el suelo, abriendo un agujero para esquivar la Rodada. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Raymond, pero luego sonrió, podría ser justo lo que necesitaba.

\- ¡Eres un tonto, anciano! ¡Ahora bastará con un Terremoto para finalizar el combate! – exclamó dando ya por hecho su victoria. Pero Raymond se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de usar Terremoto, Donphan seguía rodando por el campo, y parecía fuera de control. – ¡¿Qué te pasa Donphan?! ¡Usa Terremoto!

\- Qué lástima. – dijo Blaine. – Ese ataque de Rodada es muy poderoso, pero parece que tu Donphan todavía no puede controlarse bien mientras gira a esa velocidad. Creo que seguirá rodando hasta que se canse, o se estrelle con algo, lo que ocurra primero.

\- ¡No puede ser! – A Raymond le enfurecía que Blaine conociera más sobre sus Pokémon de lo que él mismo sabía.

\- Esto es divertido, pero creo que es mejor terminar pronto. – dijo Blaine. – ¡Growlithe, ayúdalo a detenerse!

Y con "ayudarlo a detenerse" obviamente se refería a esperar que Donphan pasara por encima de él, y salir justo en ese momento para golpearlo por abajo, mandándolo a volar por los aires y caer de espaldas en el campo, y tardando mucho en volver a enderezarse. Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este asalto.

\- ¡Usa Giro de Fuego! – ordenó Blaine.

Growlithe saltó alto y disparó una ráfaga de fuego potente en espiral, que impacto a Donphan y acabo transformándose en un gran tornado de fuego, ahora su oponente estaba atrapado dentro de él sin posibilidad de escapar.

\- ¡Donphan! ¡Sal de ahí! – exclamó Raymond.

El Giro de Fuego de Growlithe era tan intenso que básicamente dejaba al oponente atrapado y sofocándose dentro de un tornado de llamas. De hecho era tan fuerte que la mayoría de los oponentes eran incapaces de hacer nada para liberarse o atacar. Muchos lo consideraban como un ataque injusto, e incluso a Blaine no le gustaba usarlo, pues básicamente condenaba a su oponente a morir poco a poco. Pero considerando que este sujeto se la había pasado insultándolo, no veía razón para quedarse con los guantes puestos.

\- ¡Tiene que haber una forma de salir de ahí! – exclamó Raymond.

\- Oye, muchacho. ¿Sabes cuál es la única forma de salir de un tornado?

\- ¿Qué? ¿La única forma de salir de un tornado?

\- La respuesta es simple, para salir de un tornado, debes quedar trastornado. – Blaine se rio de su pequeño acertijo mientras que Raymond solo se enojaba aún más. Mejor para él, entre más se descontrolara, más errores cometería.

Por su parte, Alish observaba el combate, y se notaba bastante divertida. Su abuelo no perdía ninguna oportunidad para sacar sus extraños acertijos. Ella de verdad lo admiraba; algún día, le gustaría llegar a ser tan buena entrenadora como él. Se había esforzado bastante para ello, había estudiado todo acerca de los Pokémon de Fuego, desde sus costumbres hasta su forma de evolucionar. Y esto era mucho más sencillo cuando puedes comunicarte con dichos Pokémon. Ella no podía esperar para convertirse en entrenadora, dentro de solo tres meses tendría quince años y podría comenzar con su difícil misión, convertirse en la mejor maestra de fuego y capturar a todos los Pokémon de dicho tipo.

De vuelta a la batalla, el Growlithe de Blaine cesó el ataque cuando vio que Donphan ya no podía respirar en medio de todo ese fuego y había perdido el conocimiento. Un poco más y podría haberlo matado por asfixia. Alish declaró entonces que Donphan ya no podía continuar, y Raymond no estaba contento con esto.

\- ¡Maldito viejo! ¡¿Cómo es que pudiste derrotar a Donphan?!

\- ¿Ya te rindes, chico? – Blaine ya se estaba cansando del encuentro, su oponente lo había decepcionado por completo, tanto en habilidad como actitud. – Ya solamente te queda un Pokémon.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¡Soy el gran Raymond! ¡No dejaré que un viejo me gane! – El retador agarró no una, sino tres Pokébolas. – ¡Salgan todos y acaben con ese maldito perro faldero!

El líder de gimnasio y su nieta se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el retador sacó a tres Pokémon a la vez: un Golem, un Pinsir y un Venomoth. Al diablo con la medalla, lo único que quería en ese momento era acabar con ese Growlithe.

\- ¡Oye, estás rompiendo las reglas! – gritó Alish. – ¡Estás descalificado!

El líder de gimnasio, por su parte, solo se dio una palmada en la cara ante esta actitud. Qué mal perdedor. Pero pese a todo, Blaine no se iba a dejar intimidar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era darle una dura y ardiente lección de humildad, a la antigua… es decir con sus mejores ataques.

\- Growlithe, vamos con todo.

Esta vez, Blaine decidió que era hora de dejar de contenerse. Venomoth y Pinsir fueron pan comido debido a la ventaja de tipos, cayendo cada uno con un solo Lanzallamas. Golem apenas dio un poco más de batalla, pero nada que un buen y potente Giro de Fuego no pudiese arreglar. En cuestión de segundos, los tres Pokémon yacían achicharrados en el piso y Growlithe rugía triunfante delante de su amo, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- ¡El retador ya no tiene ningún Pokémon y de todos modos queda descalificado por haber roto las reglas al usar varios Pokémon a la vez! – declaró Alish. – ¡La victoria es para el líder del gimnasio!

\- No… puedo… creerlo.

Raymond se había quedado con la boca abierta. Cayendo de rodillas, permaneció en esa posición por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente reaccionó y devolvió a sus tres Pokémon a sus Pokébolas, y acto seguido salió corriendo fuera del gimnasio sin decir ninguna palabra. Ni bien se fue, Blaine comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras acariciaba a su Growlithe. Su nieta se le acercó.

\- Lo siento, abuelo. Creo que sobreestime a ese entrenador. – le dijo algo apenada. – La próxima vez espero encontrar a alguien capaz de darte un buen combate.

\- Oye Ali. ¿Sabes que es lo que aún no ha sido, que debe ser, pero cuando lo sea, ya no lo será? – Y de nuevo, el líder sorprendió a su nieta con otro acertijo. Ella suspiró con resignación.

\- Vamos abuelo, ponte serio.

\- *Suspiro* todo esto es culpa de la federación de la liga Pokémon. Si tan solo me hubieran dejado continuar con mi antiguo gimnasio oculto… – A Blaine le emocionaba recordar los viejos tiempos. – Solo los buenos entrenadores podían encontrarlo.

\- Vamos, abuelo, ambos sabemos que tener el gimnasio dentro de un volcán era una completa locura. – le dijo ella. – ¿Qué ibas a hacer si algún Pokémon oponente se caía en la lava?

Muchos entrenadores se habían quejado del viejo estilo de Blaine, más de uno casi pierde a su Pokémon en la lava. Sin mencionar a demás haber ocultado la entrada en los baños termales. La cantidad de malentendidos que causó con eso. Pero igual, esos viejos tiempos… no podía negar que tenían cierto encanto.

\- Grow, grow. – Growlithe se le acercó a Ali, que sonrió al verlo y lo comenzó a acariciar.

\- Bueno, al menos Growlithe dice que se divirtió bastante con el combate. – le dijo. – Dice que gracias por dejarlo pelear.

\- Eso hace que todo valga la pena.

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a reír con ganas. Blaine no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al ver a su nieta, pues era la viva imagen de su hija, Yakimono. Era una cruel ironía: Blaine se sintió muy orgulloso cuando ella decidió mudarse a las Islas Seafoam y formar ahí su propia familia. Lamentablemente, la felicidad no les duró mucho tiempo, pues ocurrió un terrible incendio en su casa, y a las fechas todavía se desconocían las causas que lo provocaron. Lo único que supo fue que la única sobreviviente del siniestro fue la pequeña Ali, que cuando apenas tenía tres años de edad. De hecho, cuando descubrió sus poderes de bloodliner, ella sintió pánico y hasta llegó a creer que pudo ser ella quien provocó ese incendio que acabó con la vida de sus padres. Blaine le convenció de que no fue así: que fue gracias a sus poderes que salió viva de eso y que ella no tuvo nada que ver (al fin y al cabo, estos no despertaron sino hasta tres años después). Desde ese día, Blaine había decidido cuidar de la niña en memoria de su hija.

Fueron tiempos duros, pero ya había pasado mucho desde entonces. Como Alish era muy joven, no recordaba mucho a sus padres o cómo fue que murieron, quizás porque había reprimido algo las memorias más allá de lo que su abuelo le había contado. Se había concentrado en cumplir su sueño, ya le faltaba poco para cumplir los quince años, Blaine estaba consciente del potencial que tenía esta niña, así que tal vez, había llegado el momento de su "prueba de fuego".

\- Oye Ali, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. – Blaine se acercó a la chica con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – La chica parecía extrañada ante la actitud de su abuelo. – ¿Hice algo malo?

\- No, nada de eso, es solo que… ¡Ya sé! ¿Sabes en promedio cuantos años cumple una persona? – La expresión del líder se tornó de seria a más alegre en un parpadeo.

\- ¿Otro acertijo, abuelo? – Ali ya estaba más confundida que nunca.

\- La respuesta es que usualmente cumplen uno por año. – Blaine comenzó a reír mientras su nieta se encogía de hombros. – Lo que quiero decir, es que dentro de poco cumplirás quince años, tendrás edad suficiente para iniciar tu viaje Pokémon.

\- Es cierto, pero todavía faltan tres meses para que eso pase. – Para ser honesta, Ali estaba muy impaciente por iniciar su viaje, apenas sí podía contener sus ganas.

\- De hecho, quería darte un regalo en tu cumpleaños, pero… bueno, el huevo se abrió antes de lo que tenía previsto, así que…

\- Un minuto… ¿Huevo? – La cara de Ali se iluminó, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

\- Así es, creo que ya estas lista para obtener a tu Pokémon inicial. – De repente, Blaine sintió bastante calor, al ver a su nieta, pudo observar que se estaba poniendo roja. – Ali, ¡estás ardiendo otra vez! ¡Ya hablamos sobre tu ataque de Supercalor, tienes que aprender a controlarte!

\- Lo siento abuelo, es que estoy emocionada. – Alish comenzó a respirar lenta y profundamente, hasta que su temperatura corporal volvió a la normalidad. – ¡¿En serio me vas a dar mi propio Pokémon?!

\- Sí, creo que entregártelo tres meses antes, no hará ningún daño. – Blaine se detuvo un momento y sacó una Bola de Amigo, colocándolo en las manos de su nieta. – Es la cría de uno de los míos, espero que te guste.

Alish estaba demasiado emocionada, tenía que contenerse bastante para no liberar su ataque Supercalor por accidente. Si era la cría de uno de los Pokémon de su abuelo, no había manera de que no le gustara. Sin decir más, arrojó la bola al aire.

\- ¡Adelante compañero! ¡Es hora de conocernos! – La bola se abrió, y al liberar al Pokémon, este resultó ser un pequeño Eevee, que miró con algo de curiosidad a la persona que sería su nueva entrenadora.

\- ¿Vui, vui?

\- ¡Qué lindo! – Sin previo aviso, Alish comenzó a abrazar y acariciar a su nuevo amigo, quien en lugar de enfadarse como otros Pokémon lo harían, correspondió a las muestras de afecto de su nueva entrenadora y le lamió cariñosamente la cara. – ¡Gracias, abuelo!

Blaine sonrió al ver que al igual que su nieta, Eevee parecía a gusto con su nueva entrenadora. Este pequeño era la cría de su propio Flareon, y tenía apenas un par de semanas de haber salido del huevo.

\- Ah, pero Eevee es un tipo Normal, no puedo entender lo que dice. – comentó Alish.

\- No todavía. – dijo Blaine. – Pero una vez que lo entrenes, podrás exponerlo a una Piedra Fuego, y convertirlo en un poderoso Flareon. Como el mío.

Ali comenzó a hacer memoria de sus estudios. Según ella sabía, Eevee era un Pokémon capaz de evolucionar en distintas clases, y una de ellas, por supuesto, era el Pokémon de Fuego, Flareon, que era uno de los muchos que su abuelo tenía en su arsenal. Su elección sería muy obvia.

\- Abuelo, ¿puedo salir con él un rato? Quiero jugar un poco con él, y conocernos mejor.

\- Adelante, pero no vayan a meterse en problemas. – dijo Blaine.

\- ¡Grandioso, nos vemos luego!

Mientras su nieta salía corriendo con su nuevo compañero en brazos, Blaine no podía evitar alegrarse de verla tan emocionada. Recibir el Pokémon inicial era algo único en la vida de todo entrenador. Él sabía que su nieta tenía un gran potencial. Aunque conociéndola, le preocupaba un poco el haberle dado a su primer Pokémon tres meses antes de tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que no pasaría nada malo. Ella podría manejar lo que fuera.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Blaine se encontraba trabajando en su laboratorio. El Profesor Oak le había contactado para pedirle que investigara el efecto que tenían las Mega Evoluciones en Pokémon como Charizard o Houndoom. Nada fuera de lo común, hasta que…

\- ¡Abuelito! ¡Abuelito! – Su nieta vino corriendo a toda prisa. – ¡No vas a creer lo que pasó!

La chica estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía contener su Supercalor, y tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hola, Ali. ¿Sabes quién es algo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es?

\- No hay tiempo para acertijos, no adivinarás lo que hicimos el día de hoy.

\- ¿Algo interesante? – Blaine parecía confundido ante la actitud de su nieta.

-¡Me costó todos mis ahorros! ¡Pero lo conseguí! – Alish sonrió con confianza antes de sacar su Bola de Amigo.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

\- Deja que te lo muestre. ¡Sal ya!

La chica invocó su Pokémon, pero al abrirse la Pokébola, lo que salió no era un Eevee. Era un pequeño zorro rojo con collar y cola de color amarillo. Lo había convertido en un Flareon. Blaine se quedó perplejo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Tú… no me digas… que…

\- ¡Así es! ¡Me compré una Piedra Fuego! Ahora mi Eevee es un poderoso Flareon. – La chica y su Pokémon sonreían con confianza, pero Blaine no parecía tan contento como ella. – ¿Pasa algo, abuelo?

\- No lo puedo creer. – Blaine se dio una palmada en la cara, su nieta acababa de cometer un grave error de principiante. – No sabes lo que has hecho.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Qué pasó, abuelo? – La expresión de Ali había cambiado de emocionada a preocupada

\- ¿Acaso no lo ves? – dijo el líder reprendiendo a su nieta. – ¡Evolucionaste a tu Eevee demasiado pronto!

\- Pero… si yo solo quería que Eevee fuera tan fuerte como tu Flareon. Creí que la evolución lo haría más fuerte.

\- Linda, así no es como funciona. – Blaine se calmó un poco y se dispuso a explicarle a su nieta y Flareon. – Este es un error muy común en entrenadores novatos. Los Pokémon que evolucionan con Piedras, son un poco más difíciles de entrenar que otros, especialmente para los principiantes.

\- ¿Qué hice mal?

\- Mira, algunos entrenadores se apresuran en evolucionarlos. – le explicó con una mirada seria. – Debes entrenar al Pokémon en su primera etapa, sacarle todo su potencial, que aprenda todos los ataques posibles, y entonces, solo entonces, es que es un buen momento para evolucionarlo.

Alish ladeó la cabeza, confusa. Con resignación, Blaine no tuvo más remedio que decírselo directamente.

\- Déjame darte un ejemplo. Si un entrenador tiene un Pikachu y lo evoluciona apenas lo captura, puede ganar más fuerza y resistencia física, pero Pikachu tiene acceso a ataques que Raichu no podría aprender normalmente. Si se enfrentara contra un Pikachu con experiencia, este puede tomar ventaja de movimientos como Agilidad, sin mencionar que su ataque característico, Tacleada de Voltios, puede aprenderlo con mayor facilidad cuando está en su estado no evolucionado.

La aspirante a entrenadora empezó a sentir rabia consigo misma al ver lo que hizo. Tanto que el ambiente comenzaba a calentarse y su piel se puso roja, debido al Supercalor.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¡Mi Eevee apenas se conocía los ataques básicos y aun así lo evolucioné!

\- ¡Tranquilízate Ali, controla tu Bloodline! – exclamó Blaine. – ¡Sé que cometiste un error, pero…!

\- ¡Fue un gran error! – La chica comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, aun con su Supercalor activado. – ¡Le prometí a mi Eevee que lo convertiría en el Flareon más poderoso! ¡No voy a poder cumplirlo! ¡Acabo de fallarle a mi Pokémon incluso antes de que comience el viaje! ¡Con esto nunca llegaré a ser una maestra de fuego!

Antes de que Blaine pudiera decirle algo, la chica salió corriendo, seguida de su preocupado Flareon. Por un momento, el líder pensó en seguirla, pero tras considerarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que lo mejor sería dejarla un momento a solas para reflexionar. No podía culparla, cualquiera se sentiría así por tener su primer tropiezo aun antes de iniciar su viaje Pokémon.

Blaine sintió que quizá había sido un poco duro al decirle las cosas, pero el científico de verdad quería ayudarla. Deseaba con todo su corazón que ella cumpliera su sueño, estaba consciente de lo mucho que su nieta amaba a los Pokémon de Fuego. Incluso tenía planeado heredarle su gimnasio una vez que ella tuviera la edad suficiente. Pero para eso, le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer. El líder sabía además lo arriesgado que podía ser heredar un gimnasio Pokémon. Ya hacía poco le habían llegado las noticias de que a las tres hermanas de Cerulean les habían cerrado el suyo. Claro, esas tres nunca dieron la talla, y eso era lamentable, pues respetaba bastante a la líder original. Era una pena que su hijo y sus tres nietas no mantuvieron vivo ese legado, y mucho menos querría que Alish fuese a terminar como ellas tres. Aunque por otra parte, la actual líder de Ciudad Fuchsia, quien lo había heredado después de que su padre decidió ir por un puesto en el Alto Mando, de ella había escuchado cosas muy buenas, por lo visto su potencial era incluso mayor que el de su padre. Koga debía estar realmente orgulloso de ella.

Eso era exactamente lo que quería Blaine, su nieta tenía un sueño: ser la mejor entrenadora de Pokémon de Fuego y algún día heredar el gimnasio familiar. Y él estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, así tuviera que ser duro con ella de vez en cuando o ponerle pruebas difíciles, después de todo, ¿quién dijo que cumplir su sueño sería tan fácil?

* * *

 ** _No mucho después..._**

Alish había decidido ir a uno de los pocos lugares de la isla donde realmente podía pensar con calma: la abandonada Mansión Pokémon. El lugar era famoso en la ciudad, antiguamente era uno de los laboratorios donde su abuelo trabajaba junto a un viejo amigo suyo. Pero un día, un experimento no salió muy bien, y la mansión quedó en ruinas. En lugar de repararla, su abuelo decidió dejarla para que aquellos Pokémon de Fuego que vivían en el volcán pudieran hacer de ella su vivienda. Con el tiempo, la mansión se llenó de varios Pokémon salvajes, no solo de Fuego, sino también algunos de veneno e incluso unos cuantos Rattatas.

Pese a que muchos evitaban aquel lugar, la mansión se había convertido en el lugar de escape al cual Alish siempre acudía cuando se sentía triste o estaba sola, gracias a su bloodline, ella había llegado a hacer amistad con varios de los Pokémon de fuego que vivían en la mansión, quienes siempre la consolaban y aconsejaban, desde que era pequeña. Extrañamente, Ali no había visto a ninguno el día de hoy, por lo que decidió sentarse a reflexionar. Afortunadamente, no estaba sola, su Flareon la había seguido.

\- Flare. _¿Te encuentras bien?_

\- Lo siento, Flareon. – La chica se dio cuenta que aún despedía calor, por lo que comenzó a inhalar y exhalar lentamente para calmar su poder. Lo último que querría sería provocar algún incendio.

\- Flare. _Tranquila, no fue tu culpa._

\- Sí lo fue, me emocioné demasiado. – La chica lanzó un gran suspiro. – Lo lamento de veras, no debí de forzarte a evolucionar.

\- Flae. _En tu defensa, yo también sentí curiosidad por lo de la evolución. La culpa no es solo tuya._

\- Pero yo soy la entrenadora, cometí un grave error y tú tendrás que pagar por él.

\- Flareon. _Oye, tengo poco de haber nacido. No me importa si eres o no una buena entrenadora._ – El Flareon comenzó a lamer a Ali. – _Pero eres la primera y única amiga que tengo. No quiero que estés triste por mi culpa._

\- Flareon, tú… – La entrenadora abrazó a su Pokémon y comenzó a acariciarlo. – Gracias… eres el mejor Pokémon que podía haber deseado.

\- ¿Reon? _¿Ya no vas a estar triste?_

\- No, ya no. – La entrenadora cambio su expresión, mientras continuaba acariciando a su Flareon. – Aunque sea difícil, me convertiré en la entrenadora que te mereces, y te convertiré en el Flareon más fuerte del mundo. Lo prometo.

Entrenadora y Pokémon se abrazaron, sintiéndose mejor que hacía unos minutos. Los dos prometieron volverse más fuertes juntos, sin importar lo que pasara. Tal vez fuera más difícil, ¿pero qué daño podía hacer algo de desafío?

Alish suspiró con algo de nostalgia, al recordar algunas cosas que le había contado su abuelo. Apenas recordaba a sus padres, pero Blaine tenía muchas anécdotas qué contarle acerca de su mamá. Yakimono, irónicamente, también había iniciado su viaje con un Eevee, igual que ella ahora. Ella también fue una gran entrenadora, viajó por todo el mundo, e incluso llegó a ganar una liga Pokémon una vez.

Blaine siempre le había dicho que su madre era una mujer muy fuerte, y Alish también quería llegar a ser como ella. Su meta era primero capturar a todos los Pokémon tipo Fuego de Kanto que pudiera. Después ir a otras regiones, Unova, Johto y Hoenn no sonaban del todo mal. También había escuchado que Kalos y Alola tenían Pokémon de ese tipo bastante fuertes. La única que no le entusiasmaba era la región de Sinnoh. Allá lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar a encontrar sería un Chimchar. Ese pensamiento la hizo ponerse a reírse.

\- ¿Flare? _¿Qué es tan divertido?_

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – dijo ella. – Naciste hace poco, habrá mucho tiempo para hablar después. Y además, ahora que lo pienso… el lado positivo es que ahora puedo entender todo lo que dices.

Ya se estaba sintiendo mejor. Tal vez ya era hora de volver con su abuelo, pero cuando estaban por irse, de repente escucharon un ruido en el interior

\- ¿Flare? _¿Qué es eso?_

\- No te preocupes, seguramente son solo los Pokémon que hay en este lugar. Les encanta jugar por aquí.

\- ¿Flareon? _Pero si hay tantos Pokémon aquí, ¿por qué no hemos visto ninguno?_

Alish se detuvo a pensar, esa era una buena pregunta. Cada que venía de visita, siempre era recibida por varios Vulpix y Growlithes, inclusive uno que otro Ponyta. Pero esta vez no. ¿Les habría pasado algo malo?

\- Vamos a investigar. – dijo ella, y Flareon asintió.

Ambos se internaron en lo más profundo de la mansión. Alish estaba preocupada, había escuchado acerca de algunos ladrones que buscaban reliquias antiguas en la mansión. Podrían ser peligrosos, pero ella no podía dar marcha atrás. Muchos de esos Pokémon de Fuego eran sus amigos, no permitiría que les sucediera nada malo.

Mientras bajaban algunas escaleras, Alish y su Pokémon escucharon una voz

\- ¿Dónde demonios estarán esos documentos? Tienen que estar en algún lugar de la mansión.

Ali y su Flareon se detuvieron de lleno, para después acercarse silenciosamente, había un hombre con un extraño traje negro, que tenía una R dibujada en su pecho, se encontraba rebatiendo algunos cajones que aún quedaban de aquellos días que la mansión servía para las investigaciones de su abuelo. Al echar un vistazo de nuevo, pudo ver a varios de los Pokémon de la mansión durmiendo en el suelo, entre las especies estaban: Koffing, Vulpix, Rattata, Muk y Growlithe. Parecían estar dormidos, y eso la tenía preocupada.

\- ¿Flare? _¿Quién ese ese sujeto? –_ murmuró Flareon.

\- Debe ser algún ladrón. No sería el primero que viene a ver si encuentra alguna reliquia o algo aquí.

\- ¡Flare! _¿Un ladrón? ¡Yo me encargo de él!_

\- ¡Espera, Flareon, puede ser peligroso!

Pero ya era tarde, el Pokémon había salido de su escondite y con un gruñido de advertencia había puesto en alerta al oponente. Este no tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación, pues el Flareon se lanzó a darle una Embestida por la espalda, que lo mandó a estrellarse de narices contra una mesa.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamó al levantarse y ver a su agresor. - ¡¿Y tú de dónde saliste?!

\- ¡Flareon, te dije que no salieras! – exclamó Alish, saliendo también de su escondite. Si ya los había delatado no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndose.

\- Oh, ¿acaso este Flareon tuyo? ¿Sabes a quien acabas de atacar, mocosa? – El ladrón agarró su propia Pokébola, y señaló la R en su pecho como dándose importancia. – ¿Ves esto, sabes quién soy? ¡Soy un miembro del ilustre Equipo Rocket!

\- ¡¿Equipo Rocket?! – Alish había escuchado sobre ellos en las noticias, un grupo de criminales peligrosos que se dedicaban al robo de Pokémon.

-Te daré una lección ¡Ve por ellos! – exclamó el Rocket, lanzando su Pokébola.

La bola se abrió, revelando un Pokémon rosado y pequeño con expresión ausente. Un Slowpoke. Grandioso, un tipo Agua, de entre todas las cosas. Ali se sintió asustada; tenía que tratar con un criminal, pero si los rumores que había oído eran ciertos, probablemente se intentaría llevar a los Pokémon de la mansión. No, no podía permitir que se llevaran a alguno de sus amigos. Tenía que protegerlos. Apretó los puños y tomó la determinación.

\- ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! ¡Flareon usa tu Ataque de Arena!

\- ¡Flare! _¡Genial! ¡Nuestro primer combate!_

Flareon sonó extremadamente entusiasta, considerando el potencial peligro en el que estaban. Dándose la vuelta, comenzó a patear levantando tierra contra Slowpoke, pero este ni siquiera inmutó su expresión.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – El Rocket parecía muy confiado, así que decidió contraatacar. – Mejor deshacerme de ustedes de un solo golpe ¡Hidropulso!

El Slowpoke arrojó una bola de agua, pero Flareon consiguió esquivarla. Era una suerte de que el tiempo de reacción de cinco segundos le diera suficiente anticipación, pero no podía confiarse. Aun con la evolución, si Flareon recibía un solo ataque de tipo Agua quedaría fuera del juego.

\- ¡Flareon, Embestida! – le ordenó.

\- ¡Defiéndete con Reflejo!

Flareon fue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a impactar contra Slowpoke, pero este alcanzó a levantar la barrera, que redujo drásticamente el daño del impacto. El Rocket volvió a ordenarle utilizar Hidropulso ahora que estaba más cerca, y aunque Flareon consiguió esquivarlo, algunas gotas residuales de la esfera de agua lo salpicaron ligeramente.

\- ¿Flareon, estás bien? – le dijo preocupada.

\- Que patético, tu Flareon está a un nivel muy bajo. – se rio el Rocket. – Jamás vencerás a mi Slowpoke con esos ataques tan débiles.

Alish frunció el cejo, pero por mucho que odiara admitirlo, ese sujeto tenía razón. Debido a su prematura evolución, Flareon solo conocía los ataques básicos de un Eevee, ni siquiera tenía algún ataque de tipo Fuego ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra un Pokémon de Agua? Pero no podía dejar que eso la afectara. Si no vencían a este tipo, ¿cómo podrían hacerse más fuertes?

\- ¡Flareon, sigue usando Ataque de Arena!

Flareon volvió a patear arena contra su oponente. El Rocket empezaba a impacientarse, y replicó de igual manera con otro Hidropulso, y después otro más. Slowpoke sacó una esfera de agua tras otra: estas eran lentas para cargar, pero una vez que las disparaba eran muy rápidas, y Flareon no podría mantenerse esquivándolas todas para siempre. Si querían ganar, tenían que usar algún movimiento ofensivo.

\- ¡Flareon, usa Embestida, una y otra vez!

Flareon embestía a Slowpoke con todas sus fuerzas, pero gracias a su Reflejo, el rival apenas y sentía los golpes. Ali estaba comenzando a replantearse su estrategia, si esos ataques no servían de nada, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que recibieran un golpe. Y así fue: justo cuando Flareon estaba saltaba hacia atrás después de dar una Embestida, Slowpoke consiguió acertarle uno de sus Hidropulsos. En el último momento, usó su ataque de arena en un intento desesperado de bloquear el Hidropulso, pero aunque redujo un poco el daño, apenas fue lo suficiente para no caer.

\- ¡Flareon! ¡Resiste ahí!

\- Flare… _No… no defraudaré a mi entrenadora…_ – El Pokémon se levantaba a duras penas.

\- Ja, de esta no vas a salvarte. ¡Slowpoke, termínalo con Hidropulso!

Ali se preparaba para lo peor, pero Flareon aún no se había dado por vencido. Con todo su esfuerzo, intentó avivar esa pequeña flama que todos los Pokémon de Fuego tenían en su interior. Tenía que despertarla, encenderla a como diera lugar.

\- ¡FLARE! – Con un grito, abrió el hocico y disparó una lluvia de chispas de fuego contra Slowpoke. Ali no podía creerlo, ¡acababa de aprender a usar Brasas! Las chispas de fuego no eran muy grandes, pero sí eran bastantes, por lo que no solo impactaron contra el Slowpoke, sino también al Rocket, forzándolo a ponerse a cubierto.

\- ¡Eres increíble, Flareon! – celebró Ali.

\- Ya basta. Tenía ganas de jugar contigo un poco más, pero ya me hiciste enojar, mocosa. – El Rocket miró a su Slowpoke de forma seria. – ¡Usa Confusión!

Salido de su estupor tras lo sorpresivo del repentino ataque de Brasas, Slowpoke empezó a utilizar su psíquica para inmovilizar a su Flareon y debilitarlo de poco en poco. Lo azotó en el suelo un par de veces, y eso bastó para ponerlo fuera de combate, pero aun así, el Rocket o no se dio cuenta de esto, o no le importó, pues le ordenó seguir atacando sin parar.

\- ¡Flareon! – La chica sentía impotencia al ver a su Pokémon sufriendo. – ¡Ya basta, por favor! ¡Ya ganaste! ¡No lo lastimes!

\- Lo siento, niña. – El Rocket se reía de forma maliciosa. – Esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con el Equipo Rocket. No estás jugando con tus amiguitos, ahora juegas con los mayores.

El Slowpoke sujetaba a Flareon con sus poderes psíquicos, mientras que preparaba un Hidropulso, Alish sabía lo que ello significaba, su Pokémon recibiría un gran daño con un ataque de tipo Agua. Qué tonta fue, si tan solo no hubiera olvidado la Pokébola en el gimnasio. Pero en ese momento, la preocupación por su Pokémon se empezó a mezclar con la ira contra el Rocket, haciendo que la chica empezara a ponerse más roja que un tomate y todo el aire a su alrededor empezaba a calentarse.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – El Rocket se puso en guardia. – No… no me digas que eres…

\- ¡DEJA! ¡IR! ¡A FLAREON!

En ese momento todos los pensamientos se borraron de su cabeza, lo único en que pensaba era en vencer al Slowpoke para que dejara de dañar a su amigo. Gritando con todas sus fuerzas, puso las manos al frente y disparó un potente chorro de fuego que tomó a Slowpoke y a su amo por sorpresa.

\- ¡Slowpoke! – El Rocket quedó perplejo mientras veía como el Supercalor se tragaba a su Pokémon, y lo dejaba cocinado a término medio. – Maldita sea, ¡eres uno de esos fenómenos Bloodliners!

\- Flare… _Esa… es… mi entrenadora_ … – Tras decir esto, Flareon perdió el conocimiento.

Con Slowpoke fuera de combate, el efecto de Confusión se disipó y Flareon cayó al suelo. Ali se miró las manos, jadeó un par de veces, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero finalmente sonrió. Siempre que usaba su Supercalor simplemente se concentraba en contenerlo, pero esta vez, al soltarlo todo de un solo golpe… se sintió increíble, y muy liberador además.

La chica estuvo a punto de ir hacia su Pokémon para ayudarlo, pero entonces comenzó a sentirse cansada; en menos de un segundo sentía como las fuerzas se le iban y sin previo aviso, cayó de rodillas y se desplomó de lado en el suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Siendo ella la nieta de un experto en los Pokémon de tipo Fuego, no le tomó mucho analizar lo que le ocurría: Supercalor era uno de los movimientos más potentes del tipo Fuego, pero ese poder tenía un precio, y era que reducía significativamente el ataque especial del usuario. Quizás su repentino debilitamiento se debía al efecto que causaba el ataque en los Bloodliners.

Por su parte, el Rocket no sabía lo que había pasado, tanto Alish como su Pokémon estaban en el suelo debilitados. Eso no importaba, si esa niña ya no podía defenderse, ahora sí podía darle una lección.

\- No sé lo que pasó, pero ahora estas derrotada, niña. Ahora sí pienso darte una lección. – dijo tronándose los nudillos.

Ella ni siquiera podía hablar, su cara era de frustración mezclada con miedo. Pero de repente, sin avisar, se tornó en una pequeña sonrisa. El Rocket ladeó la cabeza al ver esto, ¿por qué iba a sonreír? ¿No se daba cuenta de la situación en la que estaba? No importaba, era hora de castigar a la mocosa.

\- Oye tú. – dijo una voz al tiempo que una mano le tocaba el hombro. El Rocket se volteó, y lo siguiente que vio fue un puño volando hacia su cara que lo derribó.

\- ¡¿Quién diablos?! – El Rocket se frotó la cara donde recibió el puñetazo. Por supuesto no tardó en reconocer a aquel anciano con bata de laboratorio. – ¡Tú eres Blaine! ¡El líder de gimnasio de Isla Cinnabar!

\- Vaya, vaya, vengo hasta la mansión preocupado por mi nieta, ¿y con qué me encuentro? – Blaine avanzó hacia su nieta y la levantó, al tiempo que sacaba una Pokébola. – Nadie, repito, nadie toca a mi nieta.

\- ¿Tu nieta? – El Rocket estaba tan sorprendido como asustado, acababa de incurrir en la ira de uno de los líderes más fuertes de todo Kanto. Aunque rápidamente recuperó la compostura y trató de alimentar su bravata. – ¡No te tengo miedo, anciano! ¡Ve por él, Gengar!

Dicho esto, el Rocket invocó al Pokémon fantasma, que mostró su enorme sonrisa macabra intentando intimidarlos. Blaine ni se amilanó, traía consigo a uno de sus mejores ases para convertir a cualquier oponente en cenizas. Sin decir nada, arrojó su Pokébola, revelando a…

\- ¡Magmortar! – Un imponente Pokémon de fuego observaba al Rocket con el mismo enojo en su rostro que su entrenador. El Rocket retrocedió ligeramente.

\- ¡No me detendrás con eso! ¡Gengar usa Tinieblas!

\- ¡Magmortar, Lanzallamas!

Ambos ataques chocaron entre sí, pero el Lanzallamas de Magmortar resultó ser mucho más poderoso y rápidamente disolvió el rayo de energía fantasmal, alcanzando al fantasma en toda la cara. Tanto el Rocket como su Gengar empezaron a asustarse.

\- Oye, muchacho. Tengo un acertijo para ti: Soy tan destructivo como la vida, y tan sanador como la muerte. Puedo ser el inicio de todas las cosas, pero también el final. ¿Quién soy?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – En menos de un segundo, el Rocket cambió de asustado a confundido.

\- ¡La respuesta es el fuego, grandísimo tonto! ¡MAGMORTAR, LLAMARADA!

Magmortar escupió el enorme kanji de fuego, que no solo bastó para poner fuera de combate a Gengar, sino también provocar una explosión y mandarlo a volar por la ventana junto con el Rocket, mientras este gritaba "¡ESTO ES MALO, MUY MALO!". Eso fue lo último que alcanzó a recordar Alish antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

 ** _Tiempo desconocido después...  
_**

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Cuando la chica despertó, lo primero que notó fue a su Flareon lamiéndole la cara.

\- ¡Flare, flare! _¡Ya despertaste!_

\- ¡Flareon! ¡Estás bien! – exclamó abrazándolo.

\- Flareon. _Se necesita más que eso para acabar con el Flareon más fuerte que hay._

La chica vio a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en su cuarto. Poco a poco fue recordando, se acordó que fue su abuelo el que los salvó. Y hablando de él, en ese preciso instante, Blaine entró a la habitación.

\- Luchaste bien ahí afuera, Ali. Estoy orgulloso.

\- ¡Abuelo! Pero… si perdimos la batalla, incluso tuve que usar mi Bloodline.

\- No hay nada de malo en eso. – dijo Blaine. – Además, fue una buena batalla, enfrentaste a un Pokémon que tenía ventaja de tipo y mucho más nivel que el tuyo.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó ella, y Blaine asintió solemnemente.

\- Escucha Ali. Puede que hayas cometido un error al evolucionar tan tempranamente a Flareon, pero eso no quiere decir que tu sueño haya terminado. Solo significa que tendrás que esforzarte un poco más para conseguirlo.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo ella esperanzada.

\- He estado pensando. – dijo Blaine. – Considerando todo esto, y que todavía faltan unos meses antes de que puedas iniciar tu viaje, tal vez sea bueno que tú y Flareon entrenen con mis Pokémon, juntos.

\- ¿Juntos? – dijo ella.

\- Podemos aprovechar este tiempo para enseñarle buenos ataques a Flareon y subirle el nivel. – dijo Blaine. – Y al mismo tiempo, tú también puedes aprender algunos. El Supercalor es un ataque poderoso, pero ya viste como te dejó al usarlo solo una vez. Entrenador y Pokémon tienen que aprender a ser más fuertes juntos, y creo que también deberías comenzar a entrenar para dominar tu bloodline. ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¿Entrenar contigo, y tus Pokémon? – exclamó Alish. – ¡Por supuesto, cuando empezamos!

\- En cuanto descanses un poco. – dijo Blaine mientras observaba a su nieta con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo. – No te preocupes, con mi ayuda, cuando cumplas los quince, ambos estarán en plena forma para su viaje.

Alish y su Flareon se veían decididos. Pronto iniciarían una su larga jornada de entrenamiento, en la cual tanto Pokémon como entrenadora trabajarían muy duro en el gimnasio de Blaine. Con el tiempo ambos se fortalecerían para aprender nuevos ataques, pero eso es parte de otra historia, para otra ocasión…

Mientras, en las costas de Isla Cinnabar, dos miembros del Equipo Rocket, se encontraban esperando a su compañero, que ya se había retrasado más de la cuenta.

\- Oye, Harry, ¿seguro que este es el lugar correcto? – preguntó uno.

\- Claro que es el correcto, yo nunca me pierdo. – replicó el otro, cuyo nombre era Harry.

\- Pero Al ya se ha retrasado bastante.

\- Despreocúpate, Ken. Ya vendrá. – replicó Harry. Al darse la vuelta, vieron como su compañero se venía aproximando. – Hablando del diablo.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta que el Rocket tenía un aspecto terrible: estaba lleno de quemaduras graves y venía cojeando y jadeando, a punto de colapsar. Y justo antes de que lo hiciera, los dos tuvieron que atraparlo.

-¡Al! ¡Viejo, ¿qué te pasó?! – exclamó Ken

\- No le digan al jefe… ni tampoco se burlen. – dijo Al.

\- Ya nos contarás después. – dijo Harry. – ¿Encontraste lo que estábamos buscando?

La expresión de Al, pese a su estado actual, se tornó en una gran sonrisa. Metiéndose la mano entre la chaqueta, extrajo de ella unos documentos arrugados, pero mayormente intactos considerando el haber recibido aquella Llamarada casi a quemarropa.

\- Aquí está. Lo encontré de pura suerte, pero lo tengo.

\- ¡Estupendo! – dijo Harry. – ¡Hay que contactar al señor Giovanni de inmediato!

\- ¡Isla Cinnabar, prepárense, que ahora es cuando demostramos por qué somos miembros del Equipo Rocket! – agregó Ken.

Y así, Ken, Al y Harry finalizaron exitosamente una de sus misiones, aunque tratándose del Equipo Rocket, el verdadero problema apenas estaba empezando.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del editor:**

Qué curioso, en este no soy ni traductor ni autor, solo editor. Esto es algo nuevo. En fin, quise traer algún nuevo escritor al Resetverso, y nuestro amigo **BRANDON369** vino con una excelente idea. Necesitaba algunos retoques y detallitos por pulir, pero en general, debo decir que le quedó bastante bien.

Vamos por partes, primero lo primero: estos eventos están ocurriendo aproximadamente al mismo tiempo que el Torneo del Domo de Batallas. El retador, quienes no lo reconozcan, es el mismo tipo de la primera película que desafía a Ash (tiene el mismo equipo a excepción de que su Machoke todavía no evoluciona). Creo que no queda mucho más por decir, excepto que espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña adición al Resetverso tanto como yo, así que solo me queda por decir, démosle a nuestro nuevo colaborador una calurosa bienvenida. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, sonicmanuel, dragon titanico, master master god** y **darkdan-sama.** ¡Nos vemos, seguimos en contacto!


	31. Interludio de Hala y Hau

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Hala y Hau**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hala siempre había sido un Kahuna modelo, aun cuando su vida personal había sufrido por ello. Hau siempre se esforzaba por ser más fuerte que su abuelo a pesar de su debilidad. Ninguno de los dos podría haber imaginado qué tanto una idea atrevida de parte del Profesor Kukui los llevaría a cuestionarse sus decisiones.

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

Los deberes de un Kahuna eran muchos y variados. Al ser conocidos como reyes y reinas de sus islas, ellos eran efectivamente la máxima autoridad de cada isla, así que se encargaban de las reformas mayores, del papeleo, y en general de mantener la paz cuando lo requiriera la gente o una Agente Jenny. Era un trabajo pesado, pero cada uno de ellos lo había aceptado como el mayor de los honores.

Hala de Isla Melemele no era la excepción a la regla. Se había ganado el respeto de los alolanos en todas partes por el entusiasmo y orgullo con los que tomaba cada una de sus tareas, y nunca fallaba en cumplir con las expectativas. Para ser un Kahuna uno tenía que estar entre los mejores humanos de las cuatro islas, y Hala vivía cada día esforzándose por defender dicho título.

Dicho eso, la tarea que recibió recientemente podría muy bien convertirse en la primera mancha en su hasta ahora limpio historial de Kahuna.

Hala gruñó mientras veía de nuevo el archivo que Kukui había encontrado para él: toda la información que pudo reunir acerca de Ash Ketchum, el más reciente muchacho en quien Tapu Koko había tomado interés.

Habían estado recolectando información sobre él en los últimos meses, descubriendo muchas cosas interesantes: tuvo un excelente récord en la Liga para ser un principiante y apenas recientemente había comenzado a recorrer los gimnasios de la región Johto. A pesar de haber recibido un Anillo-Z sin cristales, había logrado encontrar varios por el camino. Sin mencionar el hecho de cuantos otros entrenadores parecidos a él había compitiendo por medallas y en ligas en diferentes regiones, incluyendo uno junto al cual compitió como compañero y contra el cual peleó. Todo eso era muy interesante, pero nada que pudiese conectar a la profecía apocalíptica de Lif.

Si eso resultaba ser una simple broma de Tapu Koko, sería un nuevo nivel de bajeza. Y él sabía que Hala habría investigado cualquier cosa que le pidieran, así que nada le impediría hacerlo una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Suspirando, se agarró la frente y negó con la cabeza. De todos los Tapus a los que tenía que servir, tenía que tocarle el más voluble y mercurial. Al menos Olivia y Nanu solo tenían que lidiar con ocasionales consejos sobre citas y renovaciones instantáneas a la ciudad en el peor de los casos.

\- ¿Kahuna Hala? – Hala paró la oreja al ver a uno de sus vecinos frente a su puerta.

\- ¿Sí? – Se puso de pie cruzando los brazos y mirando fijamente. – ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Los Rattatas y Raticates otra vez están fuera de control?

\- Oh no, nada de eso. – El hombre se rascó la nuca, mirando la plataforma en el medio de la plaza de la ciudad. – El retador para la Gran Prueba de hoy ya está aquí. Lo estamos esperando para empezar.

Hala miró en esa dirección, viendo a un chico con pelo rubio hasta los hombros acompañado de un Pancham, con una camiseta negra y shorts azules. Claro, el muchacho venía desde Ula'ula, y había pasado la prueba de Ilima con honores un par de días antes. Ya no había tantos aspirantes en las pruebas como en el pasado, pero luego que el muchacho pasó las suyas, no había razón para dejarlo esperando. Hala asintió, ordenando sus pensamientos

\- Voy enseguida.

El vecino asintió y cerró la puerta. Hala sonrió mientras veía por la ventana al muchacho y su Pokémon preparándose en el escenario. Ser un Kahuna era un trabajo pesado, pero ver a la nueva generación de entrenadores crecer y madurar era la mejor parte de todo. Había visto toda clase de aspirantes, desde los más serios hasta los graciosos, de los determinados y derrotistas, pero siempre trataba de ayudarles a alcanzar su máximo potencia. Ese era su deber…

\- " _Deberes, deberes, deberes. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es escucharte parlotear de esa basura?"_

Hala retrocedió ligeramente y sacudió su cabeza, suspirando, y volviendo a guardar ese recuerdo. Lamentarse del pasado lo haría perder el enfoque y cometer errores, y un Kahuna no podía permitirse hacer eso. Con su mente despejada, Hala agarró las Pokébolas de Crabrawler y Hariyama, se ajustó su haori, y salió de su casa con la cabeza en alto. El Kahuna de Melemele Kahuna ya estaba listo para la batalla.

* * *

 _ **Escuela de Entrenadores de Melemele…**_

La Escuela Pokémon de Isla Melemele siempre había sido la piedra angular de la educación alolana: más que una simple escuela que enseñara lo básico de las batallas Pokémon, motivaba al diverso cuerpo estudiantil y les permitía crecer como personas y con sus Pokémon. Se decía que cualquiera que se graduara de la escuela podría pelear en cualquier Conferencia de la Liga en otras regiones y ganar con facilidad.

Pero al final del día seguían siendo niños, y como tales, todos salieron corriendo fuera de la escuela gritando "¡LIBERTAD!" en el momento que sonó la última campana del día, entre ellos un muchacho de camisa de rayas con una Pikachu hembra en su hombro.

\- ¡Por fin! – gritó Frax respirando profundo y alzando sus puños al aire. – ¡Ahora podemos empezar a entrenar!

Trato de salir corriendo, pero alguien lo agarró de la camiseta.

\- No tan rápido. – le dijo su hermana negando con la cabeza. Frax enfurruñó ligeramente su expresión mientras se soltaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Velvet? ¡No sabemos cuándo por fin Hala nos dejará pelear contra él!

\- Ya lo sé, pero prometiste hacer algo más. – Velvet ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Frax parpadeó y miró en esa dirección, viendo que se aproximaba el más alegre de sus compañeros de clase. Excepto que no se veía muy alegre, sino que lo veía con ojos asesinos, específicamente a él. Frax tragó en seco al recordar, y forzando una sonrisa, lo saludó con la mano.

\- Oh, hola, Hau. No seguirás molesto porque mi Munchlax se comió todas tus Malasadas, ¿verdad?

\- Quizás. – La mirada de Hau parecía atravesarlo.

Frax suspiró. En serio debería haberle enseñado a su Munchlax que no estaba bien comerse la comida de sus amigos. O la del comedor de la escuela. O el último intento de Sophocles de crear un motor impulsado por azúcar.

\- Lo siento. – dijo levantando las manos. – ¿Qué tal si te invito una Malasada camino a casa?

La cara enfurruñada de Hau se disolvió, siendo reemplazada por la más radiante sonrisa en toda Alola.

\- Trato hecho. – le dijo. Velvet no pudo evitar reírse. Si había dos cosas que caracterizaban a Hau, eran su insaciable apetito y su incapacidad de guardar rencores por más de cinco minutos. Frax también sonrió.

\- Muy bien, ¡nos vamos al sitio de las Malasadas!

Y así, los tres compañeros de clases se fueron juntos al paraíso personal de Hau.

* * *

 _ **Quince minutos después…**_

En apenas un cuarto de hora, Fraxinus Lono se había arrepentido de su decisión.

\- ¡Otra más, por favor! – pidió Hau, colocando ya su décimo plato en la pila, y frotándose su estómago.

Frax se quedó viéndolo, y luego sus malasadas y las de Velvet, ambas a medio terminar. De repente, su Munchlax parecía un amateur.

\- ¡Gracias por la oferta, Frax! – sonrió Hau, agarrando otra malasada y empezando a masticarla. – Eres un gran amigo, ¿lo sabías?

\- Acerca de eso. – Frax se frotó el cuello, ya sintiendo el vacío que le dejaría a su billetera. – Creo que ya comiste muchas malasadas y…

\- Oh, ya entendí. – Hau sonrió y señaló el dulce, que tenía una enorme mordida. – Quieres competir a ver quién come más, ¿verdad?

Frax parpadeó, y entonces su mirada se quedó fija en la de Hau. Eso no era una propuesta, era un reto. Sin dejar de mirarlo, levantó la mano.

\- ¡Veinte Malasadas, por favor!

Y en cuestión de minutos le llegaron las veinte Malasadas, diez para Hau y diez para Frax. Mientras los dos chicos se estudiaban uno al otro fijamente, la Pikachu de Frax saltó sobre la mesa y levantó las patas.

\- No pienso perder. – Frax estiró los dedos mientras sonreía.

\- Tampoco yo. – Hau hizo lo mismo.

Pikachu bajó las patas, y con eso Hau y Frax empezaron a comerse las Malasadas dos a la vez. Frax hizo un excelente esfuerzo, pero Hau logró ser el doble de rápido pues era capaz de engullirse las malasadas completas de un solo bocado. Velvet arqueó una ceja al ver la masacre de malasadas Hau.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás tan delgado? ¿Tienes un Ultra Agujero de Gusano en tu estómago?

\- Dengo-qu-cmer-ucho-y-qumo-nrgia-rpido. – Hau se tragó su última malasada y sonrió. – Necesito entrenar muy duro con Popplio, y el azúcar es importante. Las Malasadas tienen azúcar y son deliciosas. Es lo mejor de ambos mundos, ¿no?

\- ¿En serio? – Frax miró las malasadas, antes de devorarse tres a la vez. – ¡Tengo que comer más entonces!

\- ¡Pero si tú y Velvet ya comen más que Sophocles! ¡Y solo se hacen más altos en vez de más anchos!

\- ¡Tú nunca comes demasiado!

Velvet se golpeó la frente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Pues vaya, parece que Melemele tendrá unos Kahunas muy entusiastas y algo redondos en un futuro cercano.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Hau levantó la cabeza.

\- Tal vez. – dijo Velvet. Hau sonrió y alzó los brazos.

\- ¡Grandioso!

\- En serio quieres convertirte en el Kahuna de Melemele. – Frax desaceleró estar comiendo solo por un momento para mirar a Hau.

\- ¡Sí! – Hau sacudió sus puños. – ¡Seré más fuerte que el abuelo!

\- ¡Tendrás que formarte en la fila! – Frax sonrió, señalando su casi ya acabada malasada. – ¡Yo voy a derrotar a Hala primero, en el momento en que decida que estamos listos para la Gran Prueba!

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Hau agarró otra malasada y le sonrió de vuelta antes de comérsela. Pero dejó de masticarla al pensar en las palabras de Frax. La Gran Prueba. Los ojos por poco se le salen del pánico y se puso de pie de un salto, mirando su reloj. – ¡Rayos, casi se me olvida! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Tengo que volver a casa!

El chico rápidamente agarró las malasadas restantes, llevándose una en la boca mientras salía corriendo del local sin avisar, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Frax ensanchó los ojos y también se llenó la boca antes de tragarse las suyas.

\- ¡Hey, espera! ¡No puedes salir huyendo! ¡Nuestra competencia todavía no termina!

Mientras Frax salía del local, Velvet y Pikachu intercambiaron miradas y se rieron juntas. También se pusieron de pie y salieron tras ellos, dejando varias malasadas y platos abandonados, y a un encargado furioso gritándoles que se fueron sin pagar.

* * *

 _ **Veinte minutos y varias calorías quemadas después…**_

Hau y los gemelos Lono llegaron a las afueras de Pueblo Iki Town jadeando, sudando y bastante exhaustos.

\- ¡Yo... gané...! – alcanzó a decir Frax antes de desplomarse de frente en la tierra. Velvet and Pikachu gruñeron mientras lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie. Hau no lo estaba escuchando, sino que se puso a mirar por toda la aldea. No había nadie a su alrededor, lo que significaba que…

Mirando más lejos, Hau sonrió. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la plataforma central, donde un Hariyama y un Pancham intercambiaban golpes. ¡Todavía estaban a tiempo! Volvió a correr, con Frax y Velvet siguiéndolo rápidamente, y se abrieron paso hasta ponerse debajo de la plataforma, justo detrás del chico que desafiaba a su abuelo.

El Pancham falló en saltar cuando Hariyama golpeó con sus palmas la plataforma, lanzándolo por los aires. El retador se agarró su pelo rubio, mirando el área desesperado y tratando de pensar en algo.

\- ¡Usa Garra de Sombra! – le ordenó. Pancham extendió su pata y formó las garras fantasmales, penetrando el suelo y evitando el impacto. El chico exhaló de alivio, y volvió a mirar. – ¡Volvamos a la ofensiva! ¡Pancham, Puño Incremento!

Pancham dio algunas volteretas para volver a la plataforma, golpeando con su puño a Hariyama y mandándolo a volar en venganza. El entrenador sonrió y apuntó hacia el Pokémon luchador en el aire.

\- ¡Cabezazo Zen!

El Pancham también se lanzó al aire, apuntando con su cabeza brillante directo a la panza de Hariyama. Este gritó al estrellarse, destruyendo parte de la plataforma.

\- ¡Yes! – El chico alzó sus puños triunfante mientras Pancham aterrizaba. Hala observaba a ambos, Pancham y Hariyama, sonriendo.

\- De verdad que piensas rápido, Kawika. – Hala cruzó los brazos mientras Hariyama volvía a ponerse de pie. – Ya puedo ver cómo venciste al Tótem Gumshoos.

\- ¡No vamos a perder, Kahuna! ¡Esta Gran Prueba será nuestra! – Tanto Kawika como su Pancham sonrieron, apretando sus puños. Hala sonrió mientras Hariyama se quitaba de encima el polvo, deteniéndose rápidamente y poniéndose serio.

\- Admiro tu confianza. – Hala abrió los ojos, apuntando con una mano al frente. – Te recompensaré dándote todo lo que tenemos. ¡Hariyama, Tambor!

Hariyama alzó los brazos y comenzó a golpearse la panza, aumentando el ritmo con cada golpe. Kawika arqueó una ceja mientras Hau dejaba salir una risita. ¡Ese era, el movimiento característico de su abuelo!

\- Tendrás que hacer tu mejor esfuerzo si quiere sobrevivir a esto. – Hala preparó sus puños mientras Hariyama hacía lo mismo. – ¡Adelante!

Los dos golpearon al frente al mismo tiempo, mientras una energía brillante rodeaba a Hala y a su Anillo-Z antes de irse hacia Hariyama. Compartiendo la carga, Hariyama alzó sus palmas.

\- ¡Ráfaga Demoledora!

Kawika se quedó congelado al oír el nombre del ataque, incluso todavía más mientras Hariyama empezaba a golpear con sus manos sin parar, haciendo aparecer palmas gigantes de energía que cortaban a través del aire y zumbaban hacia Pancham. Tragando en seco, apuntó hacia el frente.

\- ¡Esquívalo!

Pancham esquivó hacia un lado, y una de las palmas lo falló directamente pero aun así lo mandó a volar, impactando contra un árbol y haciendo que este volara en pedazos. Ni Kawika ni su Pancham tuvieron tiempo de sorprenderse con la ráfaga de palmas que todavía iba directo hacia ellos. Saltando, agachándose, esquivando y volviendo a saltar, Pancham siguió soportando los ataques a pesar de que los movimientos del aire lo hacían perder el balance, el cuerpo empezaba a dolerle y su mente empezaba a nublarse. A pesar de todo perseveró, retorciéndose como podía y agachándose justo a tiempo. Kawika mantuvo su aplomo y se quedó viendo, contando las palmas restantes mentalmente. Cinco: Pancham se deslizó por la plataforma cuando la palma lo hizo volar, y Kawika se mordió el labio. Cuatro: anclándose con una Garra de Sombra, Pancham se impulsó hacia arriba, y Kawika suspiró de alivio. Tres: saltó justo por encima de la palma, aterrizando en tres patas. Kawika se limpió el sudor de la frente, sonriendo. Dos: ¡Ay, no, Pancham se tropezó, y con eso Kawika dejó de sonreír!

Las dos palmas restantes golpearon al mismo tiempo y la explosión resultante cubrió toda la plataforma de humo, mientras la onda de choque sacudía los edificios cercanos. Kawika trató de cubrirse, pero Pancham salió volando directo hacia él, mandándolos a ambos a caer fuera de la plataforma. Todo mundo permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, y el réferi parpadeó un par de veces antes de ver al inconsciente Pancham. Y entonces alzó su brazo izquierdo.

\- Pancham ya no puede pelear. ¡El ganador de la batalla es el Kahuna Hala! – declaró. El silencio se tornó en un atronador aplauso, mientras Hala sonreía y saludaba a la multitud.

\- ¡Sí! – Hau alzó sus puños y saltó de alegría. Ver a su abuelo luchando siempre le ponía la piel de gallina. Mientras todos los demás celebraban, Kawika suspiró y miró a su lastimado Pancham al tiempo que caminaba de vuelta a la plataforma. Oyendo alguno pasos, Kawika levantó la cabeza y vio a Hala y a Hariyama frente a él.

\- Tú y tu Pancham lucharon muy bien. Espero verte pronto para la revancha. – El Kahuna le ofreció su mano. El chico sonrió tímidamente.

\- Gracias, Kahuna Hala. – Los dos se dieron un amigable apretón de manos, y Kawika se fue sin decir más. Hala lo observó mientras se iba y recuperó a Hariyama, con lo que la gente reanudó sus actividades.

\- ¡Estuviste genial, Tutu! – Hala sonrió al darse la vuelta, viendo a Hau y a los gemelos Lono corriendo sobre la plataforma.

\- Hau, Velvet, Frax. ¿Ya terminó la escuela? – preguntó Hala, mirando a su nieto.

\- Sí, la batalla de práctica duró menos de lo usual. – Hau sonrió mientras abría los brazos. – ¡Estuviste increíble! ¡El Movimiento-Z de Hariyama fue fenomenal!

\- ¡Hau tiene razón! – sonrió Frax. – ¡No puedo esperar a usar ese movimiento! ¡Vamos a pelear aquí y ahora!

\- Frax… – Velvet se agarró la frente, gruñendo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Llevo esperando cualquier cantidad de tiempo!

Al ver a los gemelos mirándose con ojos asesinos uno a la otra, Hala se empezó a reír, al menos hasta que les miró bien las caras, en particular la de Frax. En serio que se veían muy similares a Ash Ketchum, y también a la Capitana de tipos Voladores de Akala… ella no podía estar relacionada a ese asunto, ¿verdad?

Sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la frente antes de volver a asumir su semblante sabio. La misión de Tapu Koko claramente ya le estaba haciendo ver cosas.

\- Me encantaría llevar a cabo nuestra Gran Prueba, pero en este momento estoy muy cansado y muy ocupado. – Cruzando los brazos miró hacia un lado. – Podemos programarla para la próxima semana, si quieres.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! – exclamó Frax, alzando los brazos. – Si ya…

\- Estaremos felices de esperar hasta la próxima semana. – concluyó Velvet luego de taparle la boca a Frax, inclinándose respetuosamente. – Gracias, Kahuna Hala.

Frax le mandó a Velvet una mirada burlona, y esta le replicó con unos ojos de pistola que lo hicieron callarse por completo. Entretanto, Hala y Hau se rieron a la vez.

\- Alola, Hala. Veo que no has perdido tu toque.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta, viendo a un hombre muy familiar sin camisa y con una bata de laboratorio caminando hacia ellos saludándolos con la mano. Hau parpadeó mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Profesor Kukui? ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- Tenía algunos asuntos que atender aquí en Pueblo Iki y pensé en pasar a saludar. – Kukui se detuvo, cruzando los brazos mientras veía a sus alumnos. – Por cierto, todavía sigo esperando esa investigación sobre variaciones de movimientos.

\- ¡La mía va genial! – dijo Hau emocionado. – ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho haciéndola!

A su lado, Frax empezó a sudar mientras casi se le salían los ojos, tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape. Tanto Velvet como su Pikachu se dieron una palmada en la cara. Hala se abstuvo de hacer comentarios mientras se volteaba hacia Kukui.

\- Gracias por cuidar de mi nieto. Espero que no le esté causando problemas.

\- En absoluto. Hau es un excelente estudiante, y también los gemelos. Su futuro es más brillante que un Día Soleado. – Kukui le dio un pulgar arriba.

Hau sonrió como siempre, mientras Frax interrumpió su intento de huida y suspiró de alivio con una sonrisa mientras Velvet se les unía. Hala cruzó los brazos, mirando al trío de muchachos.

\- Espero ver cómo les irá a todos con las Pruebas de las Islas.

La expresión cálida de Kukui se desvaneció por un momento, antes de asentir y poner sus brazos en jarras.

\- Sí. – dijo mirando la casa de Hala, y después al Kahuna. – Dime, ¿será que podemos hablar un rato? Hay un par de cosas que quisiera discutir contigo.

\- Ah, claro. – Hala asintió, mirando a Hau y a los gemelos. – Espérenme aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Hau. Hala y Kukui entraron a la casa, dejando atrás a los muchachos.

* * *

 _ **Adentro de la casa…**_

Los dos hombres se sentaron en la mesa junto a la entrada, con unas tazas de té y una tetera entre los dos mientras se miraban uno al otro. Aunque Kukui sonreía y actuaba como si nada, Hala lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tramaba algo. Solo esperaba que Kukui no lo hiciera jugar el juego de la espera por mucho tiempo. Kukui entrelazó los dedos, mirando al Kahuna.

\- Y bien, ¿mi investigación ha sido de ayuda?

\- No tanto como esperaba. Todavía no estoy seguro de qué es lo que quiere el guardián con ese niño kantoniano. – Hala suspiró, agarrando su taza de té y tomando un sorbo. – Gracias de todas maneras.

\- No te preocupes. Dudo que Tapu Koko te vaya a despertar por la noche si no resuelves este misterio pronto.

\- Ya lo hizo, y varias veces. – Hala resopló mientras miraba hacia su almacén de cerveza de raíz, y luego volteó a ver a Kukui. – Y aun así, todavía tengo que descubrir qué es lo que la deidad quiere que yo sepa. Podría ser importante en el futuro.

\- Tu perseverancia y seriedad son tus mayores cualidades. – Kukui tomó un sorbo de su té, y también se puso serio. – Por eso es que quería hablar contigo primero.

\- ¿Para qué? – Hala notó el cambio de tono, y abrió los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Es algo que he estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo, desde que volví de Kanto. – Kukui hizo una pausa y le devolvió la mirada. – Quiero establecer una Liga Pokémon aquí en Alola.

Hala retrocedió, sacudiendo la cabeza y miró a Kukui. El hecho de que su expresión no cambió le confirmó que, en efecto, no estaba bromeando. La cara del Kahuna se ensombreció.

\- Sí estás consciente de las implicaciones de eso, ¿verdad? Establecer una liga haría que Alola fuese parte de la O.T.E.A. oficialmente.

\- Prácticamente ya lo somos. Desde hace años mantenemos a nuestros Pokémon en Pokébolas, y el desafío de las islas ya es muy parecido al que tienen las naciones de entrenadores con sus gimnasios.

\- También vivimos en armonía con los Pokémon y no requerimos que sean capturados, igual que en las costumbres de las naciones de los guardianes. – Hala observó las muchas pinturas en los muros, y frunció el cejo. – Estar familiarizados con ambos lados del conflicto hace de Alola el territorio neutral ideal para discutir asuntos entre la O.T.E.A. y la Unión de Guardianes. Dejar nuestra neutralidad podría tener terribles consecuencias no solo para nuestra región, sino para el mundo en general.

\- Y tienes razón. Si no manejamos bien la situación las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras, especialmente entre los conservadores de Ula'ula. – Kukui suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. – Pero no venía a sugerirte la idea por razones políticas.

\- ¿Por qué, entonces? – Hala arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿No ha notado que el número de participantes en las pruebas disminuye cada año?

Hala hizo una pausa, pensando en los últimos meses. Podía recordar que hicieron cuatro, tal vez cinco Grandes Pruebas a lo mucho, de las cuales solamente pasaron dos. Frunció el cejo.

\- Y estoy hablando del número de los que solo participan en las pruebas. Los que logran el título de Campeón de las Islas son incluso menos, y ni hablemos de los que pueden volverse Capitanes de Pruebas. – Kukui cerró los ojos. – Si lo sabré yo, que estuve entre ellos, junto con nuestro amigo en común en Pueblo Po.

Hala suspiró. Guzma podría haber tenido un mejor futuro que volverse el líder de un montón de vándalos.

\- De mi experiencia en Kanto, el desafío de los gimnasios es un rito de pasaje tanto como lo son las pruebas, pero más moderno y convertido en una verdadera carrera de vida. – Kukui endureció la mirada. – Un incentivo como ese podría ayudar en motivar a la actual generación, ayudándolos a encontrar su camino en vida sin convertirse en el siguiente lote de reclutas para el Equipo Skull.

\- Aun si eso fuera de ayuda, no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea. – Hala agarró su taza con ambas manos. – Para todos los propósitos, eso implica reemplazar la piedra angular de la cultura alolana, y ya hemos perdido demasiado de ella. – Dejando la taza en la mesa, le dio una mirada penetrante a Kukui. – Los Kahunas han protegido y pasado nuestras tradiciones durante siglos; no podemos desecharlas como un par de zapatos viejos. Hay gente que sigue sin aceptar que hay chicas a las que les gusta comer bananas, y eso era una costumbre menor.

\- Buenos puntos. – Kukui le devolvió la mirada a Hala. – Pero como dije, no es que quiera desecharlas, es solo que siento que las pruebas ya están muy anticuadas y necesitan cambiar para sobrevivir, aunque sea un poco.

\- Estás dispuesto a que nos echemos de enemigos a las Naciones de Guardianes solo porque crees que a los niños ya no les gustan las pruebas, ¿y ahora las llamas "anticuadas"? No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta.

\- No estoy siendo egoísta, todo lo contrario. – Kukui afiló la mirada, volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos. – No quiero quitar lo que vuelve única a nuestra región, quiero darle a Alola la gloria y atención que se merece. Nuestra región es maravillosa y quiero que el mundo entero lo sepa.

Hala perdió el concurso de miradas, y desvió sus ojos al té que temblaba ligeramente dentro de la taza.

\- Tiene que haber una mejor forma de hacerlo.

\- Si la hubiera, no te hubiera sugerido esto. – Kukui sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero a final de cuentas, yo solo soy un simple Profesor Pokémon y educador en la Escuela Pokémon. Si tú y los otros Kahunas están en desacuerdo con mi idea, lo aceptaré más pronto de lo que puedes decir Ataque Rápido, pero te pido que al menos la consideres primero.

Hala levantó la cabeza, con el cejo fruncido. Se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos, y finalmente asintió.

\- Lo haré.

\- Gracias. – El Profesor se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta y dándole una última mirada a Hala. – Nos vemos luego, y buen trabajo con todo.

Kukui cerró la puerta, dejando a Hala a solas con sus pensamientos. Este se masajeó la frente y suspiró antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo; tenía que hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

* * *

 _ **Afuera de la casa…**_

Para pasar el rato, Hau y Frax decidieron matar su aburrimiento de la mejor manera que sabían: con una batalla Pokémon, con Velvet haciendo de réferi. Estaban tan metidos en ella que ni cuenta se dieron de que Kukui les pasó al lado mientras se iba.

\- ¡Rayo Burbuja! – Hau apuntó hacia el frente, con su Popplio saltando y disparando un chorro de burbujas veloces. Frax sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Pikachu, Mega Puño!

Pikachu salió disparada hacia el cielo, con su puño brillando mientras se abría paso entre las burbujas.

\- ¡Voz Cautivadora! – exclamó Hau. La voz de Popplio resonó con un fuerte eco, haciendo que Pikachu cayera de vuelta al suelo y a los pies de Frax. Hau y Popplio golpearon en el aire a la vez. – ¡Sí! ¡Lo vamos a lograr!

Mientras Pikachu volvía a ponerse de pie, Frax miró fijamente a Hau y Popplio antes de ajustarse su gorra.

\- Todavía no, Hau. – Levantó su brazo, mostrando su Anillo-Z y el Cristal-Z gris en su interior. – ¡Pikachu y yo todavía tenemos algo que enseñarte!

Hau dejó de sonreír al ver como Frax movía sus brazos hacia arriba y abajo, antes de tomar una pose describiendo una Z, y con su Pikachu replicando sus movimientos mientras los dos eran envueltos por un brillo blanco.

\- ¡Adelante, Pikachu! – gritó Frax. – ¡Carrera Arrolladora!

Pikachu salió disparada hacia adelante, y el aura blanca se tornó amarilla a medida que avanzaba yendo cada vez más rápido, arrollando todo a su paso y directo hacia Popplio. Hau tragó en seco, volviendo a señalar hacia el frente.

\- ¡Voz Cautivadora!

La voz de nuevo resonó hasta llegar a Pikachu, pero su velocidad siguió aumentando sin dejar de avanzar a través de ella. Hau y Popplio perdieron su sangre fría, el primero intentando pensar en órdenes a medias mientras Pikachu se venía acercando, y para cuando se dio cuenta Popplio salió disparado hacia un árbol y atravesó el lodo, cayendo inconsciente.

\- ¡Popplio! – Hau corrió hacia su Pokémon y lo agarró, suspirando de alivio. Tenía muchos moratones y cortadas muy feas, pero nada que un buen descanso no arreglara.

\- ¡Popplio ya no puede pelear! ¡El encuentro es para Frax y Pikachu! – declaró Velvet levantando su brazo izquierdo. Frax y Pikachu chocaron las manos a la vez que alzaban el puño libre en triunfo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ganamos!

Hau acarició a su Popplio mientras este recuperaba la conciencia, volviendo a sonreír mientras volvía a aproximarse hacia Frax.

\- ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Los Movimientos-Z son increíbles! – dijo rascándose la nuca. – ¡No puedo esperar a poder usarlos y superar a mi abuelo!

\- ¡Ese es el espíritu! – Frax sonrió mientras miraba la casa de Hala. – Debe ser genial tener un pariente al que quieres superar. Velvet y yo ni siquiera sabemos quién es nuestro padre.

\- Alguien que se merece un buen puñetazo, por supuesto. – Velvet frunció el cejo.

\- Ah, vamos. – Frax se molestó. – Quizás tuvo sus razones para irse.

\- Sigue con eso y te doy un puñetazo a ti también.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hice de malo?

Mientras los gemelos seguían discutiendo, Hau se volvió a reír, acercándoseles mientras le aplicaba una poción a Popplio.

\- Por cierto. – dijo Frax interrumpiendo la discusión para voltear a ver a Hau. – ¿Dónde está tu padre? No recuerdo que lo hayamos visto.

\- Oh, ¿no se los conté? – Hau parpadeó antes de negar con la cabeza. – No tengo idea de dónde está ahora. Ser el hijo del Kahuna resultó demasiado para él, y decidió marcharse.

\- ¿Se marchó solo por eso? ¿Qué, era demasiado débil y no pudo aguantar que su padre fuera más fuerte que él?

\- Oh no, de hecho era realmente muy fuerte. – Hau cerró el puño, mirando hacia el cielo. – Cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte, algún día viajaré por el mundo para encontrarlo y vencerlo.

\- Oye, espera. – Frax ladeó la cabeza. – ¿A quién es al que quieres superar entonces? ¿A tu abuelo o a tu papá?

Hau hizo una pausa, todo el cuerpo se le tensó por un segundo. Mientras miraba a su Popplio, se frotó el mentón y se quedó con toda la mente en blanco.

\- Uhm, pues… – En ese momento, el sonido de un repique lo interrumpió, era el X-transmisor de Velvet, que al oír el mensaje suspiró y agarró del brazo a Frax.

\- Se está haciendo tarde y mamá empieza a preocuparse. – Empezó a arrastrarlo. – Podemos continuar con esta discusión después.

\- ¡Pero quiero saber, Velvet! – Frax trató de afianzar su pie, pero su intento no fue muy efectivo.

\- Qué lástima. – Velvet siguió jalando y se fue con Frax. – ¡Nos vemos en la escuela, Hau!

\- ¡Adiós! – Hau se despidió de los gemelos con la mano hasta que desaparecieron de la vista, volviendo a acariciar a Popplio mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Sin duda que Frax había dado en el clavo al preguntarle eso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y retornando a Popplio, se metió a la casa de su abuelo.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Hala se frotó la frente mientras revisaba rápidamente la investigación de Kukui otra vez. Nada que ya no hubiese leído o escuchado. Arrugó el papel en su mano y lo lanzó al cubo de la basura, dejándose caer sobre su silla con un suspiro. Quizás debió llamar a Lilo para que le diera una mano. Ajustándose en su asiento, Hala miró el mapa que tenía en su escritorio, enfocándose en Akala y Ula'ula.

\- _"¿_ _Una liga? Esa idea no suena nada mal. Como Kahunas deberíamos tener a la juventud en mente, y si quieren seguir adelante y dejar atrás las pruebas, deberíamos hacerlo._

\- " _No gracias. Ya puedo ver a la gente protestando con letreros a fuera de mi oficina, y estar en el terreno de los Skulls no los detendrá. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero esto va a terminar mal y tú lo sabes._ "

Volteando la mirada hacia el techo, Hala gruñó. ¿En serio esperaba que esos dos fuesen de ayuda? Olivia era demasiado joven, y Nanu demasiado conservador. Él era el Kahuna de mayor edad y ELLOS eran los que deberían depender de él, no al contrario. Mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, frunció el cejo. En tiempos como estos, la ausencia de Koa se sentía más pesada de lo usual.

Varios golpes fuertes en la puerta atrajeron la atención de Hala, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tutu? ¿Estás aquí? – Era la voz de Hau. Hala parpadeó, y su nariz captó el olor familiar de las malasadas desde la entrada.

\- Puedes pasar, Hau. – sonrió.

Su nieto abrió la puerta con su propia sonrisa, frotándose su cabello verde mientras entraba al cuarto. Al acercarse, los ojos grises de Hau pasaron de las ventanas a los mapas, y luego se enfocaron en el escritorio y los papeles que había en él.

\- ¿Trabajando?

\- Lo intento, pero Tapu Koko me ha estado dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza recientemente. –Hala frunció el cejo al ver los papeles antes de encarar a Hau, cruzando los brazos. – ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- ¿De qué estás…?

\- Todavía no me preguntas si vamos a comer malasadas para la cena. – Hala se quedó viéndolo fijamente. Hau trató de mantener la mirada, pero tragó en seco y tras unos segundos, se rio mientras levantaba las manos.

\- Jeje, me conoces demasiado bien. – Agarró una silla y se dejó caer en ella.

\- Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar? – preguntó Hala. Hau se tensó un poco y respiró profundo antes de mirar a los ojos a Hala.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte era mi papá?

Hala retrocedió, tratando de recuperar su aliento mientras miraba por la ventana. La luna se veía realmente brillante aquella noche.

\- Muy, muy fuerte. – Apretó sus puños. – Podría haber sido un gran Kahuna si se hubiera quedado.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que se fuera, entonces? – Hau se miró las manos, jugando con sus dedos.

Hala cerró los ojos, y por un momento todo regresó: La luna brillando encima de él, las palabras hirientes volando por los aires. Su hijo pisoteando furioso, tensándose, y luego dando la vuelta para marcharse y no volver jamás. Y en ese instante, las palabras de su hijo volvieron a resonar en su mente.

\- " _Deberes, deberes, deberes. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es escucharte repetir la misma basura una y otra vez?_ "

\- " _Espero que te diviertas manteniendo tus tradiciones, papá, pero yo ya me cansé. No finjas que ahora te importa._ "

Respirar se le hizo difícil, y Hala se tomó unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- No se sentía feliz aquí, y su felicidad era más importante que cualquier cosa.

\- Pero, ¿no hubieras querido que se quedara? Ya sabes, ¿ayudando a reparar cercas y todo eso? – Hau se rascó la nuca mientras arqueaba una ceja. – Digo, ¿no te arrepientes de tu decisión a veces?

Hala se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, luchando contra el impulso de asentir antes de sonreír.

\- ¿Acaso algún padre se arrepentiría de hacer feliz a su hijo?

\- Ya veo. – Hau miró hacia abajo. Hala observó a su nieto, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Si algo llegara a pasar entre nosotros, siempre haz lo que sea que te haga feliz. Esa siempre es la decisión correcta.

\- Lo intentaré. – Hau no volvió a levantar la cabeza. Hala frunció el cejo antes de ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

\- Now, ¿qué tal si vamos a Hau'oli por algunas malasadas? Creo que el lugar todavía está abierto.

\- ¿En serio? – Hau le dio su sonrisa más amplia antes de saltar de alegría. – ¡Claro, vamos de una vez!

Hala se rio mientras se ajustaba su haori, dejando la casa junto con su nieto, con la mano sobre su hombro.

* * *

 _ **Escuela Pokémon…**_

\- Y ahora, los resultados de sus asignaciones. – Kukui ajustó los papeles en sus manos antes de agarrar el primero y ofrecérselo a sus estudiantes. Las reacciones fueron de alegría, decepción o exasperación dependiendo del estudiante. Al llegar al lugar de los gemelos sin embargo, el profesor negó con la cabeza y frunció el cejo. – A ustedes dos no les fue muy bien que digamos.

\- ¿Qué? – Tanto Frax como Velvet se sobresaltaron.

\- La parte que asumo que escribió Velvet está bastante bien, describiendo cómo el Híper Colmillo nunca puede derrotar completamente al oponente a pesar del daño brutal que causa. – leyó Kukui del papel. – Dicho eso, la parte de Furia de la Naturaleza, básicamente se resume en "este movimiento es asombroso y Tapu Koko se ve genial cuanto lo usa". No es exactamente una gran comparación, aunque esté de acuerdo con ella.

Velvet parpadeó, y luego frunció el cejo, antes de mandarle una mirada asesina a Frax.

\- ¿No dijiste que sabías exactamente lo que tenías que decir? – dijo Velvet apretando los puños. Frax tragó en seco, levantando los brazos.

\- Creí que lo sabía.

\- Aquí tienen sus resultados. – Kukui colocó el papel en su escritorio. Los gemelos Lono lo observaron fijamente, y sus caras perdieron todo el color instantáneamente. A Velvet, sin embargo, le salió una excelente imitación de Carvanha.

\- ¡Pagarás por esto, Frax! – La chica se lanzó contra él, lista para caerle con los puños. Frax esquivó el ataque saltando fuera de su asiento y huyendo del alcance de su hermana.

\- ¡No fue a propósito!

Los gemelos corrieron por toda el aula por un par de segundos antes de salir, bajo las miradas confusas de Kukui y todos los demás estudiantes. Todos parpadearon al mismo tiempo antes que Kukui se aclarara la garganta y volviera a encarar a toda la clase.

\- De acuerdo y ahora… – En ese momento sonó la campana. - … creo que se terminó la lección. Ah, bueno, ¡cuídense todos!

Todos los estudiantes sin contar a los gemelos Lono dejaron el aula rápidamente, dejando al Profesor Kukui a solas. El Profesor se rio antes de volver a su escritorio a recoger sus libros. Antes de marcharse, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que alguien todavía no se había marchado.

\- ¿Todavía aquí, Hau? – Parpadeó mientras guardaba los libros y se aproximaba al chico.

\- Sí, quería preguntarle algo. – Hau puso las manos en su escritorio.

\- Dime. – Kukui sonrió, dándole un pulgar arriba. – Te responderé más rápido que un Ataque Rápido.

Hau le sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquilo, y respirando profundo, formuló su pregunta.

\- Usted desafió una vez a la liga kantoniana, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y gané, de hecho. – Kukui se ajustó las gafas, sonriendo ampliamente mientras cerraba los ojos. – Estaba este sujeto con una capa, y…

\- ¿Cómo fue? – interrumpió Hau, acercándose más y golpeando involuntariamente la mesa con las manos. – ¿Más difícil que las pruebas? ¿Más fácil?

Kukui hizo una pausa y parpadeó, frotándose el mentón mientras asentía.

\- Más fácil en algunos aspectos, más difícil en otros, pero fue una buena experiencia para mejorar. Hay muchos entrenadores fuertes en regiones como Kanto.

\- Entiendo. –Hau cruzó los brazos, mirando afuera del aula. – Entonces creo que mi papá debe haberse vuelto muy fuerte.

\- Lo más probable. – Kukui puso los brazos en jarras, acercándose más a Hau. – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso Hala te dijo algo de mi proyecto de hacer una Liga Pokémon?

\- ¿Proyecto de Liga Pokémon? – Hau parecía sorprendido.

Kukui se dio cuenta de que en realidad Hau no tenía idea. Después de unos momentos de voltear de un lado al otro, se ajustó su bata de laboratorio y forzó una sonrisa.

\- No importa. – Se puso los libros bajo el brazo. – Ya tengo que irme, Burnett debe estar esperándome para el almuerzo. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Despidiéndose, Kukui también se fue a toda prisa, dejando a Hau todavía más confundido antes de salir tras él.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Sintiendo el calor del sol en su piel, Hala ajustó su postura mientras Hariyama hacía lo mismo, con ambos dando puñetazos a la vez y levantando el aire uno contra el otro. Hala apretó con más fuerza sus puños.

\- ¡Golpea más fuerte, Hariyama!

Hariyama incrementó su ritmo, al igual que Hala. Con el sudor chorreándole por la cara, Hala trató de seguir los movimientos de su Pokémon, tratando de alejar con puñetazos sus preocupaciones por la Liga, por su hijo, por Alola, por Hau, por la misión de Tapu Koko…

Se detuvo para respirar. No estaba alejando los pensamientos; más bien solo hacía que volvieran. Todas sus inseguridades, su arrepentimiento, sus miedos, responsabilidades, problemas, todos venían a la vez. Limpiándose el sudor de la cara se detuvo, y Hariyama hizo lo mismo. Alzando la mano, su expresión se tornó sombría.

\- Esto no está funcionando. – Hala cruzó los brazos y miró hacia el suelo. Hariyama se le acercó y le puso la mano en el hombro, haciendo que su amo sonriera. - Gracias.

Hariyama se alejó, dejando que Hala disfrutara de la suave brisa matutina mientras respiraba profundo. Los vientos de Melemele seguían tan relajantes como siempre, al igual que los trinos de los Pikipeks y el olor de la sal del mar. Su sonrisa se tornó más grande al ver las nubes flotando en el cielo sobre él. A veces, deseaba que todos pudieran dejar de preocuparse y simplemente contemplaran lo que tenían.

\- Uhm, buenos días, Kahuna Hala.

Unos pasos acercándose y el sonido de unas ramas rotas captaron la atención de Hala, haciéndolo dar la vuelta. Un chico de pelo rubio cenizo muy familiar venía acercándose, con un Pancham acompañándolo.

\- Oh, Kawika. – Hala parpadeó dos veces antes de recuperar su sonrisa y ajustarse su Anillo-Z. – No esperaba verte tan pronto. ¿Vienes para decidir cuándo haremos tu siguiente Gran Prueba?

Kawika se quedó en silencio, jugando con el cuello de su camiseta antes de intercambiar una mirada con su Pancham. Hala frunció el cejo, sintiendo ya que le venía algo malo bajando por la espina.

\- No en realidad. – Agarró su amuleto del desafío de las islas, apretando las manos mientras ponía los ojos en rendijas. – Pero sí venía a hablar de la Gran Prueba.

\- Espera, no me digas que… – Hala se tensó y por poco se le van los ojos. Kawika movió la cabeza y se acercó a Hala para entregarle el amuleto.

\- Es que… no soy lo bastante bueno para pasarlo. – dijo colocándolo en las manos del Kahuna. – Será mejor renunciar.

Las manos de Hala temblaron mientras miraba el amuleto. Volviendo a apretar las manos alrededor del símbolo del Desafío de las Islas, Hala volvió a ofrecérselo a Kawika.

\- Entiendo que te sientes mal por haber perdido, es comprensible, pero no deberías dejar que esto te desanime…

\- ¡No me estoy desanimando! – gruñó Kawika. – ¡Yo nunca quise hacer estas estúpidas pruebas en primer lugar!

En su arranque no se dio cuenta que tiró el amuleto fuera de las manos de Hala de un golpe, quedándose congelado justo después. Con los ojos muy abiertos, se inclinó respetuosamente juntando las manos en señal de disculpa.

\- Discúlpeme, Kahuna, no fue mi intención. – Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, temblando y de repente sintiéndose muy pequeño. Hala se quedó viéndolo, sacudiendo la cabeza trató de mantener la compostura.

\- No, no. – Se limpió el sudor de la cara antes de preguntar. – ¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste hace un momento?

Kawika levantó la cabeza, y tragó en seco mientras se agarraba su camiseta.

\- Solo comencé en estas pruebas porque mis padres en Malie me obligaron, diciendo que todos en la familia lo habían hecho, que era una tradición y todo eso. – Se rascó el brazo, mirando hacia sus pies antes de tragar en seco. – Yo no quería ser la oveja negra, pero simplemente no puedo hacer esto. No quiero que mis padres me odien.

Hala se tensó, quitando rápidamente las conexiones fáciles. Tenía que ayudar al muchacho ahora. Respirando profundo, Hala se aproximó a Kawika con una sonrisa, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

\- No lo harán, no te preocupes. Si quieres, yo hablaré con ellos.

\- ¿En serio? – Kawika levantó la mirada sorprendido.

\- Les explicaré la situación. – aseguró Hala. – Puede que se enojen al principio, pero te aseguro que con el tiempo entenderán.

\- No está bromeando, ¿verdad? – Los labios de Kawika temblaban. – ¿En serio lo hará?

\- Tienes mi palabra de Kahuna. – Se puso la mano en el pecho, pasándole la otra por el pelo a Kawika. – Deberías descansar. Date tiempo para pensar lo que quieres hacer en vez de las pruebas, y hablaremos con tus padres cuando estés listo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Gracias, Kahuna Hala! – exclamó feliz Kawika. – ¡Es usted el mejor!

Kawika se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo junto con su Pancham sin dejar de sonreír. Hala mantuvo una sonrisa fingida mientras se despedía de él con la mano, permitiéndose dejar de hacerlo una vez que el muchacho desapareció de la vista. Agarrando el amuleto abandonado, lo metió en su bolsillo suspirando. Esto solo era un evento aislado. No podía ser un ejemplo de cómo estaba la actual generación de Ula'ula. Simplemente no podía serlo.

Hala negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera él era tan optimista.

Un fuerte grito resonó en el aire, un grito que Hala conocía muy bien. Mirando hacia un árbol cercano, Hala vio a la deidad guardiana de Melemele flotando encima de él.

\- Tapu Koko. – Hala frunció el cejo. – Ya lo sabes todo, asumo.

La deidad flotó más cerca del Kahuna sin decir una palabra. Hala podía sentir la electricidad haciendo que se le pararan los pelos. Alguna vez esto podría haber sido aterrador, pero ahora apenas sí podía considerarse una simple molestia.

\- ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – Hala levantó los brazos. - ¿Cuál se supone que es la decisión correcta aquí?

Tapu Koko se quedó mirándolo, y ladeó la cabeza antes de desaparecer. Ahora a solas con Hariyama, Hala pisoteó en el suelo antes de dirigirse hacia su casa. Como siempre, no podía confiar en nadie excepto en sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Hala masticaba su Malasada en silencio mientras miraba su plato, con movimientos lentos y calculados. Sus dedos golpeaban rítmicamente la mesa, y sus ojos permanecían distantes. Siguió comiendo mientras apretaba su puño. Al otro lado de la mesa, Hau terminaba de devorar sus malasadas tres a la vez, dejándose caer en la silla, y frotándose la panza con una expresión alegre.

\- Hmmm, deliciosa. – Tuvo que contenerse un eructo antes de encarar a su abuelo. – ¡Gracias por la cena, Tutu!

\- Lo que sea por mi nieto favorito. – Hala se rio mientras dejaba su malasada en su plato. Hau también lo hizo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca y se reclinaba en su silla. La sonrisa de Hau se desvaneció al volver a mirar a su abuelo, sin embargo.

\- ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? – Se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír de nuevo. – Ya sabes, si ha pasado algo raro y esas cosas.

Hala hizo una pausa, interrumpiendo el contacto visual. Aspiró profundo antes de responderle.

\- No realmente, todo sigue igual. Exactamente como debería. – Agarró otra malasada y tras darle un bocado, Hala suavizó su expresión y volvió a ver a Hau. – ¿Qué tal la escuela?

\- Todo genial. – Hau volvió a alegrarse, manteniendo las manos en la mesa. – Saqué la nota más alta en la asignación que nos dejó el Profesor Kukui.

\- Kukui, ¿eh? – Hala sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa. – Me alegra que te esté yendo bien.

\- Gracias.

Un incómodo silencio cayó entre los dos, y sus sonrisas desaparecieron al mismo tiempo. Ambos enfocaron su atención en la comida, Hala en comérsela, y Hau observando las migajas que quedaron en el plato. Se espiaron uno al otro brevemente, pero se voltearon igual de rápido.

Hau tragó en seco, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Su padre, el proyecto de Kukui, Tutu… demasiadas preguntas qué hacer. Se limpió el sudor de la cara y respiró profundo. Su Tutu siempre le había dicho que podían hablar de lo que fuera; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuese verdad. Por suerte para él, Hala tomó la iniciativa primero y aclarándose la garganta, entrelazó los dedos para ver a Hau.

\- ¿Tú crees que las pruebas han quedado obsoletas? – Su mirada se volvió aguda y su postura rígida. – ¿Crees que haya que reemplazarlas?

Hau retrocedió, forzándose a sonreír y agitando sus dos manos enfrente.

\- Oh, no, qué va. – Se rascó detrás de la nuca tratando de forzar una risa. – Es decir, la idea de una Liga parece buena, pero las pruebas siguen siendo…

\- Yo no mencioné nada de una Liga. – Hala interrumpió a su nieto algo tajante, y Hau por poco se le van los ojos y el corazón se le para. Se le escapó.

\- Ah, ¿en serio? – La sonrisa forzada de Hau desapareció mientras jugaba con sus dedos. – Uhm...

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Hala miró enfurruñado hacia la ventana, hacia el mar y el laboratorio junto a la playa. – Fue Kukui, ¿verdad?

\- Solo porque se lo pregunté. – dijo Hau con seriedad, y luego miró a sus pies. – Quería saber si las ligas eran mejores que las pruebas.

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

Hau nunca antes había visto tan molesto a su abuelo, ni tampoco lo había escuchado subir la voz tanto como ahora. Hau abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato, como si quisiera comerse sus palabras. Luego de tragar saliva, puso los ojos en rendijas y miró abajo.

\- Quería saber… si papá era más fuerte que tú.

Abriendo un ojo, podía ver que su abuelo lo miraba fijamente. Hau en ese momento se tragó una disculpa que después habría deseado haber dicho.

\- ¿Qué, ahora tú también te vas a ir? – Hala puso los puños sobre la mesa y lo miró enojado. – ¿Alola no es lo suficiente buena para ti?

\- No es eso. – El sudor chorreaba por la cara de Hau. – He estado pensando en quién es la persona a la que más admiro y…

\- Quieres alcanzar a tu padre. – Hala negó con la cabeza y se agarró la frente. – ¿Por qué querrías quedarte con un viejo averiado como yo?

\- No, eso no es lo que…

\- ¿Prefieres hacer las pruebas, o competir en una Liga?

La mirada de su abuelo atravesaba a Hau, casi no podía respirar. La respuesta de eso era sencilla, la elección correcta era muy obvia. Pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y dejó caer sus hombros, volviendo a tragar saliva.

\- Yo… no lo sé.

La mirada de su abuelo hizo que a Hau lo invadiera la culpa, y verlo a los ojos al ponerse estos en blanco lo hizo sentir miedo. Luego lo vio levantar la mano y señalar a la puerta.

\- Entonces vete. Al parecer eso funciona como por arte de magia.

\- Tutu, por favor, eso no fue lo que quise…

\- ¡Entonces dime la verdad!

Su abuelo en ese momento golpeó tan fuerte la mesa que los platos casi salen volando, todo el cuerpo lo tenía tenso y las manos le temblaban. Hau tragó saliva al verlo tan furioso encima de él, mientras Hala mantenía los puños apretados y lo miraba fijamente. Trató de decirlo, darle la respuesta correcta, pero no le salió nada. Temblando y lleno de terror, Hau se puso de pie y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

La mirada y la furia de Hala se amilanaron. El anciano se puso pálido al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y de inmediato corrió tras su nieto.

…

La noche en Alola se sentía más fría de lo usual. Hala corría por todos los rincones alrededor de Pueblo Iki, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de pelo verde, una camiseta negra, unos shorts naranja, cualquier señal de Hau. Estaba tan enfocado en buscarlo que ni se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegar a las afueras de Hau'oli, sino hasta que olió la sal del mar y sintió la brisa.

\- ¡Hau! ¡Hau! – gritaba Hala, respirando profundo. Pero no hubo respuesta, más que el sonido de la naturaleza y los Pokémon.

Hala se agarró la frente, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Todo esto era demasiado familiar, lo que quería decir que sabía a dónde tenía que ir. Arrancando a toda prisa, Hala rezó a los Tapus por estar en lo correcto. No le podía fallar a Hau también.

Ni siquiera les prestó atención a los ciudadanos y turistas que andaban por ahí y se volteaban a verlo, mientras corría sin detenerse hacia su destino. La playa y el camino se sentían como una mancha para el Kahuna, y solo se detuvo una vez que llegó a su parada: el puerto de ferris de Melemele Ferry Harbor. La única forma segura de salir de la isla.

Se agarró el corazón mientras jadeaba del cansancio, pero sus ojos siguieron enfrentándose a la noche en busca de cualquier cosa. Casi cae de rodillas al notar un punto de color entre la oscuridad, sentado encima de un poste de señalamiento. Hala sonrió y de nuevo corrió hacia su nieto.

\- Gracias al cielo que estás aquí.

Vio que Hau se sobresaltaba un momento, pero no dijo nada, y todavía miraba hacia el otro lado. Pasaron unos segundos, y entonces Hau se dejó caer del poste, todavía mirando hacia el mar.

\- Me voy a ir.

Hala se congeló, todavía mirando la espalda de Hau y notando que se había puesto tenso. El Kahuna retrocedió, empezando a sudar y levantó las manos.

\- No quieres hacer eso.

\- Creí que habías dicho que hiciera lo que sea que me haga feliz. – Hau empezó a girar sobre sus pies, llenando de terror a Hala. Apretó con fuerza su puño y lo encaró, mirándolo de manera amenazadora. – Si quieres detenerme, tendrás que hacerlo por la fuerza.

Hau dio un paso al frente y apuntando su mano, arrojó su Pokébola.

\- ¡Popplio, Rayo Burbuja!

Popplio apareció, disparando todas sus burbujas directo hacia Hala. Los reflejos del Kahuna fueron rápidos, y Hariyama apareció para recibir el ataque. Terminando de soportar el daño, Hala miró a su nieto, levantando las manos.

\- No quiero pelear contigo.

\- ¡Pues yo sí! – gruñó Hau, apuntando hacia adelante. – ¡Voz Cautivadora!

El grito de la foca hizo eco hacia Hariyama y Hala, y el Kahuna frunció el cejo. Qué remedio, no tenía más alternativa que responder.

\- ¡Empujón!

El Pokémon Luchador se abrió paso con su fuerza a través del ataque superefectivo, derribando a Popplio con la palma; un golpe fue suficiente para lanzar al Pokémon directo hacia Hau, haciéndolo caer a ambos al suelo. A Hala casi se le para el corazón, y él y Hariyama rápidamente corrieron hacia los dos.

\- ¡Hau! – Hala se puso junto a su nieto, y se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura. – ¿Estás bien?

Hau soltó un quejido y quedó jadeando en respuesta, sosteniendo en sus brazos al inconsciente Popplio mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Hala también lo hizo, sintiéndose impotente ya que no podía resolver esto con sus puños. De repente, Hau empezó a reírse. Hala ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó, mientras Hau continuaba riéndose poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? Soy un debilucho. Ni siquiera puedo resistir uno de tus ataques. – Hau siguió riendo sin parar, incluso aunque se le empezó a ir el aliento y el cuerpo le temblaba. Lentamente la risa se le fue apagando. – Y no solo eres tú. Frax, Velvet, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles… todos en mi clase son mejores que yo.

Finalmente miró hacia arriba, sonriendo con tristeza mientras lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

\- Un debilucho como yo jamás llegaría lejos en una liga Pokémon.

Por fin Hala lo entendió. Miró de nuevo a sus puños, y a la luna que parecía burlarse de ellos.

\- Hau... – En ese momento empezó a llover sin nubes, mientras agarraba a su nieto en un fuerte abrazo. Los dos se habían quedado sin palabras.

\- Jejeje, mírate… – Hau volvió a reírse, limpiándole a su abuelo las lágrimas. – No deberías llorar, Tutu…

\- Tú tampoco. Todo esto es mi culpa. – Hala lo abrazó con más fuerza. – Debí haberlo sabido.

Se quedaron inmóviles, todavía mirándose uno al otro, y entonces Hau negó con la cabeza.

\- No me importa si es en una liga, en las pruebas o donde sea. – Puso las manos en los hombros de su abuelo. – No quiero superar a mi papá. Quiero superar a la persona que siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Quiero ser el mejor, y ayudar a todos.

\- Así será. – Hala por fin pudo reír con sinceridad entre lágrimas, frotándole el pelo a su nieto. – Algún día serás un magnífico Kahuna.

\- Tutu, ese es el trabajo de Tapu Koko, no el tuyo…

\- Shhh, no eches a perder el momento.

Los dos se rieron juntos, sin querer soltarse el uno al otro incluso cuando por fin dejaron de llorar.

La electricidad de pronto volvió a llenar el aire, y Hala miró hacia arriba para ver de nuevo a Tapu Koko. El Kahuna asintió rápidamente, y la deidad los dejó a solas de inmediato. Solo había una buena solución para su actual problema.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Hala y Hau estaban frente a frente, el primero firme y el segundo temblando. En el campo de batalla, Hariyama y Popplio reflejaban las expresiones de sus entrenadores. Manteniendo la mirada por unos segundos, los dos señalaron hacia el frente, sonriendo simultáneamente.

\- ¡Hariyama, Empujón!

\- ¡Popplio, Rayo Burbuja!

Hariyama se abrió paso a través de las burbujas, llegando hasta Popplio y mandándolo a volar de una palmada. Popplio trató de ajustarse en el aire y preparar una Voz Cautivadora, solo para que Hariyama le diera con la otra mano y lo volviera a lanzar. Hau se puso pálido mientras veía con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Hariyama seguía haciendo malabares con Popplio, con el inicial incapaz de defenderse. Tras varios golpes más, Hariyama finalmente lo dejó caer, derrotado y herido.

\- ¡Popplio! – El chico corrió al lado de su Pokémon, suspirando de alivio mientras abría los ojos. Entrenador y Pokémon intercambiaron un abrazo antes de mirar a sus oponentes, para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Hala.

\- Los dos están mejorando, pero todavía necesitan ser más rápidos. – Hala se acercó a Hau y Popplio, mirándolos con algo de severidad. – Tomará algo de tiempo ponerse al nivel de Hariyama.

Las orejas de Popplio se cayeron al oír esto, mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Hau hizo lo mismo y suspiró, pero rápidamente volvió a levantar la cabeza y abrazó a Popplio, sonriéndole a Hala.

\- No hay problema. ¡Vamos a lograrlo! – Alzó su puño libre, mientras Popplio sonreía y agitaba su aleta. Hala les devolvió la sonrisa mientras regresaba a Hariyama y se ajustaba su haori.

\- Hey, ¿qué pasa aquí?

En eso vieron que los gemelos Frax y Velvet venían caminando hacia ellos. Hau sonrió al verlos, mientras Hala cruzaba los brazos. Hala sonrió al ver como el gemelo masculino se detenía justo frente a él, alzando los puños y con una expresión de determinación. Volteándose la gorra, les apuntó con el dedo.

\- ¡Espero que esté listo! ¡Pikachu y yo estamos listos para ganar!

Hala se rio cálidamente, dándole un amigable toque en la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, pero hoy tengo una reunión importante. Quizás mañana, si gustas.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Frax rodó los ojos, pisoteando con algo de rabia. – Vamos, llevo esperando cualquier cantidad de tiempo.

\- Y si sigues insistiendo, esperarás todavía más. – suspiró Velvet, encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la cabeza. Frax intercambió miradas entre Velvet y Hala, con la boca abierta. Al no poder decir nada, suspiró y se enfurruñó.

\- Esto no es justo. – dijo, mientras su Pikachu imitaba el gesto.

Velvet exhaló otro largo suspiro. Hau y Popplio se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, mientras el chico tomaba una poción y la rociaba sobre Popplio antes de dejarlo en el suelo, y los dos caminaron juntos hacia Frax.

\- Nosotros podemos tener una batalla contigo ahora mismo, si quieres. – Se puso las manos detrás de la nuca, ladeándola de izquierda a derecha. – Popplio y ya sabemos cómo contrarrestar una Carrera Arrolladora.

Velvet levantó la cabeza, mientras Pikachu y Frax dejaron de enfurruñarse y casi se les van los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero no hay manera de contrarrestar un Movimiento-Z!

\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – lo retó Hau. Frax apretó los puños.

\- ¡Claro!

Los dos chicos intercambiaron sonrisas, y luego corrieron hacia sus lugares nuevamente. Velvet suprimió una carcajada mientras volvía a asumir su posición de réferi, mientras Popplio y Pikachu ya estaban listos para pelear.

\- Los chicos parecen muy motivados.

Hala vio a Kukui caminando hacia él. Se quedó esperando hasta que se detuvo junto a él, y con ello el Kahuna y el Profesor enfocaron su atención en la batalla en curso.

\- Así son ellos. – Hala se rio, tomando un profundo respiro antes de ponerse serio. – Lo importante es que hagan lo que desean.

El silencio se formó entre los dos, y Kukui dio un paso al frente mientras se rascaba el cuello. Finalmente hizo acopio de fuerzas para mirar también con seriedad a Hala.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Miró hacia el cielo, sintiendo el viento que soplaba hacia ellos. – No habrá vuelta atrás cuando empecemos con esto.

\- Ya lo sé. – asintió Hala, encarando al Profesor. – Es la mejor manera posible.

\- ¿Entiendes que fusionar las pruebas y la liga en un solo sistema será mucho más trabajo que solo crear una liga tradicional? – preguntó Kukui.

\- Creí que querías celebrar a Alola y darla a conocer al mundo. – sonrió Hala. – Un sistema único para nuestra región será intrigante para los visitantes.

\- En eso tienes razón. – Kukui también sonrió mientras veía a Popplio alejando a Pikachu de un bofetón, volteando a ver a Hala. – Me alegra contar con tu ayuda.

\- Como si eso te hubiera detenido. – Hala se rio, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Quizás. Tampoco soy tan rebelde. – Kukui se encogió de hombros. Hala volvió a ver el encuentro, observando como Hau y Frax se esforzaban por ganar. Cruzó los brazos y volvió a sonreír.

\- A final de cuentas, creo que es mejor motivar el cambio en una dirección positiva en lugar de dejar las cosas como están. Nada bueno sale de oponerse al progreso.

\- Sabiduría digna de un Kahuna.

\- No llegué a esta conclusión yo solo. – Hala se permitió darle otra mirada a Hau y reírse antes de meter la mano en su haori y sacar un sobre. Dándole la espalda a Kukui, apretó las manos alrededor de la carta. – Hay algo que necesito hacer rápido.

\- Te espero aquí. – asintió Kukui.

Saludando al profesor, Hala rápidamente salió hacia la oficina postal de Pueblo Iki, mirando de nuevo el sobre. No tenía idea de si llegaría a su destino, o de si tendría algún efecto, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que haber corregido este error hacía años.

Sonriendo de nuevo y brillando de esperanza, Hala siguió caminando mientras miraba hacia el cielo. El futuro se veía ahora más brillante que nunca.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

\- ¿Sabes algo, Hau? Ser el Kahuna tiene algunas ventajas.

\- ¿Como cuáles, Tutu? – respondió el nieto mientras Hala le daba una risa alegre, mientras los dos caminaban juntos.

\- Verás, hijo, uno de mis deberes menos frecuentes es que a menudo tengo que ser juez de concursos cuando suceden por aquí. Tal vez no estuviera calificado para juzgar aquella exposición sobre Exhibiciones Pokemon de Kalos hace unos años, pero cuando la Fundación Aether viene a avisarme que hay sobrepoblaciones de bichos, ciertamente ahí puedo ser el juez.

\- ¿De si hay sobrepoblaciones de bichos?

\- Eso, y que para juzgar algo de lo que tomaron una idea de Kanto y Johto. Se llama Concurso de Captura de Bichos, donde jóvenes entrenadores compiten por capturar un nuevo Pokémon de tipo Insecto, y el que consiga el "mejor", recibe una piedra evolutiva.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, cómo me encantaría entrar, pero creo que está lo del favoritismo…

\- Entonces consigue un Ariados con los colores brillantes y nadie podrá decir que no ganaste por tu propio mérito, fuera del descuento del Kahuna, por supuesto. – Hala sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa y gratitud de su nieto, que vio tornarse confusa al ver a los dos a cargo del registro, exhaustos.

\- Bienvenidos… a la Competencia de Captura de Bichos de la Fundación Aether. – Ese era Frax Lono, vestido en un traje de Ledian tamaño humano, bostezando.

\- Por favor… anoten su nombre, dirección y algo de información personal. La cuota se paga en efectivo. Todo el dinero va para los fondos de conservación de la Fundación Aether… – Velvet Lono, cuyo tono estaba igual de agotado, a raíz de lo que Hala podía sospechar eran incontables y repetitivas preguntas de padres, contrastaba a su hermano vestida con un traje de Ariados.

\- Así que estos eran los créditos extra que escuché al Director mencionándoles. Algo sobre encantos cautivadores, Jigglypuffs y mechas sueltas. – murmuró Hau. Hala negó con la cabeza al ver que su hijo no terminó de entender el chiste, mientras se apartaba unos pasos mientras su hijo llenaba la forma de registro y se encontraba frente al empleado de Aether a cargo.

\- Ah, Kahuna Hala. Qué bueno verlo.

\- Lo mismo digo. Quisiera pagar dos admisiones, por favor. – dijo Hala. El empleado lo miró confuso.

\- No tiene que pagar la entrada por su nieto, y ya que nos va a ayudar como juez principal y maestro de ceremonias… – El empleado cesó su cuestionamiento al ver el billete de enorme valor frente a él.

\- No es para ellos. Creo que sus voluntarios se merecen algo después de lidiar toda la mañana con padres hechos un manojo de nervios que olvidan que los Pinsirs no son nativos de esta isla. – sonrió Hala.

Los deberes de un Kahuna a veces, también incluían simplemente hacer sonreír a alguien después de un largo y duro día de trabajo.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y seguimos con el Resetverso. Ahora las publicaciones se harán al día tan rápido como sea posible. De nuevo estamos en Alola y con otro tema interesante. Un poco triste lo que pasó entre Hala y su hijo, y su terquedad ante el cambio por poco le cuesta su relación con su nieto. No veo nada malo con querer permanecer fiel a tus raíces, pero los tiempos cambian y si no te adaptas, te quedas atrás. Además, si quieres mejorar, no puedes quedarte haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Hay que abrirse a nuevas posibilidades.

En cuestiones de trama, me gustó como incorporaron lo de ir creando la Liga Pokémon de Alola de los juegos, y tenemos otro pequeño adelanto de la historia principal: ahora sabemos que para cuando Ash llegue a Johto, tendrá su Anillo-Z y varios cristales en las manos. Imagino que ustedes estarán tan ansiosos como yo de ver cuando pasará eso. Ahora, el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal ya fue publicado, pero todavía no empiezo a traducirlo, ya que estos días he estado ocupado con mis otras historias. Más o menos para el domingo debería estar.

Gracias por los reviews a **sonicmanuel** y **dragon titanico.** Nos veremos en la historia principal, hasta entonces.


	32. Interludio de Looker

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Looker**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Looker, uno de los mejores agentes de la Policía Internacional, comienza a cuestionarse su lugar después de trabajar con ciertos compañeros difíciles. Por suerte para él, cierto Kahuna con actitud cínica está allí para darle una mano.

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

Poni era la isla más descuidada entre las cuatro principales de Alola: aunque Melemele, Akala y Ula'ula tenían lugares de interés desde el punto de vista turístico o de negocios, Poni sobresalía como un pulgar hinchado entre sus entornos salvajes y pocos asentamientos. Era cierto que había unos pocos lugares de interés como el Árbol de Batallas o la Isla de Exeggutor, pero nada que hiciera a Poni popular comparada con el resto de Alola. La reciente pérdida de su anterior Kahuna sin un sucesor a la vista solo agregaba más a la pila de problemas.

Y aun así, a Looker de la Policía Internacional le gustaba Poni precisamente por esta razón. Claro, era cierto que tenía algunos MUY malos recuerdos de este lugar, pero era un lugar sencillo y tranquilo comparado con grandes ciudades como Jubilife, Castelia y Lumiose donde frecuentemente lo enviaban. Era bueno poder sentarse en un restaurante a tomarse un café sin estar preocupándose de seguirles el rastro a criminales o de ocultar su identidad. Era lo más cercano a unas vacaciones que jamás podría conseguir, y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Excepto que lo estaba haciendo, su mente volaba mientras miraba a todas partes y tomaba sorbos de su café en el restaurante de la Aldea Seafolk, frunciendo el cejo más de lo usual. Solía ser bueno para mantener su sangre fría, pero eso parecía ser otra de las cosas que ya empezaba a perder. El sonido de la campana de la entrada descarriló sus pensamientos, y pronto enfocó su atención al hombre sombrío y extremadamente familiar que venía caminando en su dirección, para luego tomar un asiento justo frente a él. Looker permaneció sin decir palabra, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo su atención a su café.

\- Nanu.

\- 100kr. – Nanu cruzó los brazos, mirándolo con sus ojos cansados. – ¿O te llamas "Looker" estos días?

\- A veces. – Looker observó lo negro de su bebida, y como ondeaba. Nanu se reclinó en la silla, mirando hacia el techo de madera.

\- Entonces, ¿acaso la Policía Internacional necesita que le hagas de niñera a UB-05 o solo tuviste antojo de algo de cocina alolana?

\- Un poco de ambas cosas. – Looker hizo una pausa, apretando los dedos alrededor de su taza. – ¿Algún avistamiento de "el Glotón"?

Nanu negó con la cabeza, mirando por la ventana hacia la Cueva Resolución en la distancia.

\- Ninguno desde hace diez años, cuando nuestro colega fue convertido en bocadillo. –

Looker tuvo que sacudir esos desagradables recuerdos, tomando un largo y lento sorbo de su café. Nanu comenzó a sonar sus dedos en la mesa, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

\- Viejo, de verdad hoy estás por los suelos. Sin sonrisas, sin sarcasmo, casi parece que tienes problemas.

Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, mirando fijamente a Looker. Este último decidió rendirse con el concurso de miradas casi de inmediato, bajando su taza y mirando los marcos de madera que mantenían en su lugar el barco restaurante, fáciles de romper, pero siempre capaces de mantenerse a flote.

\- Y bien, ¿de qué se trata? – insistió Nanu. Looker volvió a negar con la cabeza ajustándose la gabardina.

\- No es nada.

\- Bueno, si así es como lo quieres. – Nanu le dio al agente un gesto de desaprobación, volteándose hacia el otro lado. – Solo quería ayudarte, pero si no te interesa no puedo hacer nada.

Luego de pasar unos cuantos segundos más admirando la estructura del barco, Looker volvió a mirar a Nanu y suspiró.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste la Policía Internacional? – le preguntó, volviendo a poner la mano en el café.

\- Demasiado secretismo, demasiadas malas decisiones, y francamente ya me estaba haciendo demasiado viejo para esa basura del agente secreto. – gruñó Nanu mientras volteaba a ver hacia el mar, en la dirección de Ula'ula. – Ahora soy el último bastión de la ley que queda en el peor agujero de Alola. Hablando de mejorías.

\- Entiendo. – Los labios de Looker brevemente se curvaron hacia arriba.

\- ¿Por qué, acaso ya quieres retirarte? – Nanu levantó una ceja, sin inmutar su expresión.

\- Quizás sería lo mejor para todos. – Looker dejó la ahora vacía taza en la mesa con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

\- ¿Acaso usaron a otro Errante como carnada para Ultra Entes o algo así? – La mirada de Nanu nunca se había puesto tan tensa, si hasta se le contrajeron los músculos.

\- No exactamente. – Looker negó con la cabeza. – Solo me he dado cuenta que me estoy quedando obsoleto.

\- ¿Qué podría llevar al mejor agente de la Policía Internacional a pensar eso? – Nanu se ajustó el asiento, y sus ojos se iluminaron solo por un momento.

\- No es una historia muy interesante. – Looker volvió su atención al suelo otra vez.

\- Págame un café y escucharé lo que quieras, incluyendo el himno rechazado de la Fundación Aether. – Nanu frunció el cejo. – Y créeme, esa basura era repugnante.

Looker logró reírse con eso, y rápidamente pidió dos tazas más de café.

\- Muy bien. – Tomando un profundo respiro, Looker se enfocó en Nanu. – La primera fue una misión en Unova, hace un par de semanas.

 _ **Flashback, dos semanas antes…**_

 _Looker suspiró mientras se ajustaba su gabardina y se limpiaba el sudor, tratando de distraer su mente del sol unovano y enfocarse más en la tierra. La policía local no se había movido mucho excepto para bloquear el acceso al perímetro, y el lugar estaba lleno de árboles rotos y hierba aplastada frente a ellos. No parecía que hubiera muchas pistas, pero su trabajo nunca terminaba siendo fácil de cualquier manera._

 _\- No podemos perder el tiempo quedándonos en este lugar, agente Looker. Necesitamos seguir con la investigación._

 _Looker se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el adolescente vestido de azul detrás de él, encontrando que su colega se ajustaba su visera roja sobre su pelo castaño desordenado antes de pasar al lado de él junto con su Dewott._ _Mientras él empezaba a escanear el área, Looker agarró la carta que le dieron del cuartel general, abriéndola y volviendo a leerla otra vez._

 _\- Según testigos oculares de Pueblo Floccesy y Ciudad Aspertia, personas sospechosas que iban vestidas con lo que parecían armaduras blancas fueron vistas en esta ruta, robando Pokémon. – Looker guardó las órdenes en su bolsillo, mientras inspeccionaba el área. – La descripción coincide con la que dio el líder del Gimnasio Driftveil, Clay, sobre unos misteriosos criminales que fueron vistos en su ciudad._

 _El chico asintió, sin decir palabra mientras sus ojos seguían moviéndose de izquierda a derecha._

 _\- Vamos a buscar. – Looker se puso un par de guantes, y su colega hizo lo propio._

 _La investigación continuó sin más conversación, con ambos agentes revisando la escena del crimen con método y propósito. Ser parte de la Policía Internacional requería habilidades y aptitudes excepcionales, y todo agente que era consciente de eso siempre ejecutaba sus tareas con toda la seriedad del mundo. Sin embargo, incluso dando todo lo que tenía en esta búsqueda, nada nuevo aparecía. Y así, los ojos de Looker pasaron de la tierra hacia el muchacho que tenía al lado, mientras lo veía a él y a su Dewott analizando cada árbol y cada hoja de hierba que veía._

 _Había escuchado muchos rumores sobre el muchacho: aparentemente era un huérfano que una vez contribuyó a resolver un caso de la Policía Internacional por accidente, e insistió en unirse a la organización, pasando las pruebas con honores y rápidamente ascendiendo de rango con cada misión._ _Había utilizado varios alias, entre ellos Nate, Arata, Lack-Two y Blake, siendo este último al parecer su elección favorita, pero durante el trabajo siempre era Black No. 2, uno de los mejores agentes de la Policía Internacional._

 _Looker no tenía quejas de su diligencia o seriedad, pero no podía evitar pensar que el muchacho parecía estar ocultando algo. Ningún chico de esa edad podría ser así de diligente o querer unirse a la organización, después de todo._ _Al no encontrar respuesta, el agente negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a la hierba. Detestaba cuando su paranoia lo descontrolaba de esa forma._

 _Después de unos diez minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, Looker se puso de pie de nuevo y se limpió el sudor de la cara, encarando a Blake que estaba a su lado._

 _\- No creo que quede mucho por encontrar aquí, el rastro ya debe haberse perdido. – Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, echando una mirada más a toda el área. Cruzando los brazos, Blake endureció la mirada y negó con la cabeza._

 _\- No, todavía no._

 _\- ¿Encontraste algo? – Looker parpadeó, acercándose a él. Blake asintió, señalando las marcas en los árboles y la tierra hundida que había a su alrededor._

 _\- Estos rastros son prueba definitiva de que aquí ocurrió una batalla, una que fue mucho más violenta que las batallas Pokémon normales. – Entrecerrando los ojos, pasó un dedo por la hierba. – En algún momento durante la operación de los sujetos de blanco, algo debió salir mal, muy mal._

 _\- ¿Y eso lo sabes con solo una mirada? – Looker arqueó una ceja. – Suena a que estás haciendo un tiro demasiado largo con eso._

 _\- Solo es la primera pista, pero hay más, como este trozo de pelaje. – Se arrodilló mientras recogía un pequeño bulto de pelaje azul oscuro manchado, sosteniéndolo hacia Looker para que pudiera verlo._

 _\- Interesante. – El agente puso los ojos en rendijas, rascándose el mentón. – ¿Pero cómo podemos estar seguros de dónde viene?_

 _\- Fácil. – Blake señaló a su Pokémon._

 _Rápidamente, Dewott se arrancó un poco de su propio pelaje y se lo dio a Blake. El entrenador puso los dos trozos uno contra el otro. Al ver más de cerca, a Looker casi se le van los ojos al ver el color y apariencia de cada uno, mirándolos fijamente._

 _\- Este no es un análisis oficial, por supuesto, pero la similitud de textura y composición es inconfundible. Este es pelo de Dewott._

 _\- Dewott es la forma evolucionada de Oshawott, uno de los Pokémon iniciales aprobados oficialmente en Unova, ¿no? – Looker observó al Dewott de Blake, rascándose la cabeza. – ¿Cómo llegó uno de esos aquí?_

 _Blake tomó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo, desdoblándolo para revelar un artículo de periódico. Aclarándose la garganta, comenzó a leerlo en voz alta._

 _\- Jeffrey Isaac, entrenador retirado de Ciudad Aspertia. Estuvo desaparecido por varios días después de salir a caminar por la Pradera de los Votos junto con su Dewott, "Mizutaro". – Volviendo a doblarlo, se volteó hacia su colega. – Estuvo en las noticias por varios días, pero las investigaciones de los sujetos con armadura terminaron por opacarlo._

 _\- ¿La Pradera de los Votos? – Looker frunció el cejo y volteó hacia su izquierda. – Pero eso está…_

 _\- A solo unos minutos caminando desde aquí, sí. – Blake también miró en esa dirección. – Según el testimonio del líder de gimnasio, se enfrentó con un Delcatty que se veía increíblemente violento, cuyos movimientos eran invisibles, y que encima de todo no tenía problemas con atacar humanos._

 _\- ¿Crees que haya una conexión?_

 _\- Demasiadas cosas parecen encajar. – asintió Blake, y su mirada se tornó afilada. – Este grupo ha sido muy minucioso para remover los rastros que han dejado a su paso, pero estos pequeños detalles serán su perdición._

 _\- Todavía no tenemos idea de dónde vienen. – Looker cruzó los brazos, ladeando la cabeza._

 _\- Orre. – Blake levantó el dedo índice. – El barco de transporte que atacaron en Driftveil se dirigía para allá. A la gente normalmente no le interesa esa región, a menos que puedan conseguir algo._

 _\- No podemos sacar conclusiones todavía. Necesitamos más información. – insistió Looker._ _Blake negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Si nos ponemos a investigar más vamos a perder el rastro. La Policía Internacional necesita saber de esta posible conexión._

 _\- No podemos llevarles información incompleta ni corazonadas._

 _\- Una vez es un incidente, dos es coincidencia, tres es un patrón, como dice el dicho. – Blake se encogió de hombros, pasando al lado de Looker para marcharse. – Solo porque no tenemos toda la imagen, no podemos descartar todo esto._

 _\- No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Black No. 2. – dijo Looker agarrándolo del brazo._

 _\- No sé cómo podrías detenerme. – Se libró del agarre de Looker y se alejó, con su Pokémon siguiéndolo. – Después de todo, Dewott y yo hicimos todo el trabajo._

 _Looker se quedó congelado y miró hacia abajo, quedándose sin palabras mientras Blake se marchaba._

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Su análisis fue tomado en consideración de inmediato, y ahora la Policía Internacional está preparando una investigación en Orre. – Concluyendo su relato, Looker agarró su segunda taza de café y volvió a tomar. Nanu hizo lo mismo, mirando a través de Looker.

\- Es decir que un niño te ganó a conseguir una pista en un caso de traficantes de Pokémon. ¿Y qué con eso?

\- No fue solo eso. – Looker negó con la cabeza, ajustándose en su asiento y colocando sus manos sobre la mesa. – Blake es mucho más joven que tú o yo, apenas de edad legal para ser un entrenador, y aun así es básicamente el agente perfecto para la Policía Internacional. – Frunciendo el cejo, apretó los puños. – Literalmente VIVE para su trabajo, y algunos de mis colegas creen que incluso podría superarme en rango pronto. No me sorprendería si lo asignan a él para el caso de Orre en lugar de a mí.

\- Probablemente seas el único agente de la policía que cree que NO ser enviado a Orre es un problema. – gruñó Nanu, recostándose en el espaldar y frunciendo el cejo mientras miraba al otro lado.

\- Solo digo que me sorprende que la Policía Internacional permita que un niño sacrifique su oportunidad de una vida normal solo por querer trabajar para ellos. – Looker suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. – Es como si hubiera decidido volverse policía porque no tiene ninguna otra cosa por qué vivir.

\- O quizás es de esos que quieren ser héroes de la justicia. Como ese sujeto disfrazado de Gligar de Johto, o ese otro con traje de Blaziken de Kalos. – Nanu se encogió de hombros. – Simplemente eligió una placa de policía en lugar de convertirse en "Dewott Kid, defensor de la Tierra".

\- Probablemente. – Looker sonrió un poco, mientras volvía a examinar la arquitectura del restaurante.

\- En cualquier caso, no veo cómo es que esto es un problema mayor para ti.

\- No lo es. – La sonrisa se desvaneció mientras Looker inspeccionaba su ahora medio vacía taza. – Solo me pregunto si hemos hecho un buen trabajo si hay personas como Blake que se sienten con deseos de volverse agentes a pesar de su edad.

\- Es decir que hay al menos otro. – Nanu lo miró fijamente.

Looker se quedó rígido por un momento, cerrando los ojos. Luego de un rato de contemplar sus párpados y de sacudir la cabeza en resignación, el agente volvió a ver a su ex-superior.

\- Lo hay. – Miró hacia el cielo a través de la ventana. – De una misión en la que participé con él, en Sinnoh, hace un par de días

 _ **Flashback, Sinnoh, unos días antes…**_

 _\- Esta debe ser nuestra dirección. – dijo Looker, comparando la carta que tenía en la mano con el letrero de la calle, asintiendo y caminando hacia el frente._

 _Oyendo pasos, supo que su colega lo estaba siguiendo. Permitiéndose una mirada, lo estudió: otra vez un niño, aproximadamente de la misma edad que Blake, vestido totalmente de negro, con guantes blancos, cabello rubio corto y una mirada tan intensa que podría derretir el hielo. Al hacer contacto visual, Looker rápidamente se dio la vuelta y volvió su atención al camino que tenía enfrente._

 _Había escuchado suficientes historias de él: Koya era uno de los reclutas más jóvenes y prometedores de la Policía Internacional. Todavía no tenía muchas misiones completadas a su nombre, pero su excepcional ética del trabajo y seriedad lo habían hecho bastante conocido. Quizás no fuese el "Sr. Perfecto" que era Blake, pero parecía bastante digno de confianza en lo que concernía a primeras impresiones. Con suerte, esta evaluación no resultaría mal._

 _Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo cuando llegaron frente a un enorme edificio, con varias antenas parabólicas rotando encima del techo. Intercambiando una mirada, Looker caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre. Un hombre de pelo blanco y ojo dorados les abrió, observando al inverosímil par y frotándose la mejilla._

 _\- ¿Y quiénes serían ustedes?_

 _\- Policía Internacional. – Looker mostró su placa. – Estamos investigando la desaparición del Profesor Newton Graceland. Tú debes ser Zero, el estudiante y asistente del Profesor, ¿correcto?_

 _\- En efecto, soy yo. – El aludido asintió. – ¿Han averiguado algo del paradero del Profesor Graceland?_

 _\- No, y por eso es que estamos aquí. – Looker guardó la placa y miró fijamente a Zero. – Tú eres la última persona que se sabe que vio al Profesor, y creemos que podrías ayudarnos._

 _\- Entiendo. – Zero cruzó los brazos, endureciendo la mirada mientras se apartaba para dejarlos pasar. – Por favor, adelante._

 _Looker y Koya entraron en el laboratorio, y sus ojos pasaron de un lado a otro con las complejas estructuras y sistemas que se veían por todos lados, con varios de los miembros de la familia evolutiva de Magnemite flotando de arriba abajo, organizando las cosas o trabajando en varios dispositivos, entre otros deberes._ _Al ver a los dos agentes revisando el laboratorio, Zero sonrió mientras acariciaba a un Magnezone cercano._

 _\- Impresionante, ¿cierto? Los Laboratorios Graceland son manejados únicamente por el Profesor Graceland, nuestro confiable equipo de Magnemites, Magnetons y Magnezones, y su servidor. Ellos nos proveen con la asistencia necesaria y la energía eléctrica sin producir residuos dañinos. Unos Pokémon realmente magníficos. – comentó Zero._ _Esquivando a unos cuantos Magnetons con el cejo fruncido, Koya miró en la dirección de Zero._

 _\- Laboratorios Graceland estudia dimensiones paralelas en conjunto con el Laboratorio de Investigación Dimensional de Alola, ¿correcto?_

 _\- En efecto. – asintió Zero, observando un modelo de la Tierra que colgaba encima de ellos. – Estamos localizados en la región Sinnoh debido a nuestros estudios del Mundo Distorsión, o como preferimos llamarlo, el Mundo Reverso._

 _\- ¿El mundo donde se rumora que vive Giratina? – Looker se frotó la barbilla, fijando la mirada en las imágenes del trío de creación que estaban pegadas en las paredes._

 _\- Correcto, el universo de antimateria que está separado pero a la vez conectado al nuestro. – Los labios de Zero temblaron ligeramente, antes de continuar. – El sueño del Profesor Graceland era descubrir más de nuestra relación con él. Hemos descubierto que…_

 _\- Eso es interesante y todo, pero no es por lo que vinimos. – La mirada de Koya atravesaba a Zero. El asistente hizo una pausa, suspirando antes de encarar de nuevo a los dos agentes._

 _\- No he visto al Profesor Graceland en meses, y he estado operando el laboratorio yo solo desde entonces._

 _\- ¿Eso es todo? – Koya se le acercó más, sin dejar de mirar firmemente a Zero. Este se frotó la mejilla, mientras miraba al suelo._

 _\- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que hay algo más. La última vez que lo vi, el Profesor Graceland estaba discutiendo con un hombre que nunca antes había visto. – les dijo._ _Looker y Koya retrocedieron, relajando rápidamente su postura antes de volver a encararlo de nuevo._

 _\- Dinos todo lo que sepas de este hombre. – dijo Koya, acercándose más._

 _\- Creo que su nombre era Kaisei. Tenía pelo largo y negro amarrado en una coleta, olía como si no se hubiera duchado en semanas, y generalmente actuaba como una molestia presumiendo saber de una manera de acceder al Mundo Reverso. – dijo Zero con algo de burla, mirando hacia las computadoras. – El Profesor parecía interesado en lo que decía, a pesar de todo._

 _\- Kaisei… – Looker frunció el cejo mientras miraba a su compañero. – Koya, ¿crees que…?_

 _\- Kaisei Yamamoto. – Koya le mostró su teléfono a Looker, haciendo aparecer varias páginas de información. – Es un investigador independiente que ha colaborado con varios Profesores Pokémon, es famoso y respetado por su conocimiento sobre Pokémon Legendarios._

 _Looker agarró el teléfono, leyendo la información extra. La mayor parte eran detalles sobre su vida personal y alguna que otra mención acerca de un niño llamado Hareta, pero nada que les dijera algo que sobre el paradero de Graceland._

 _\- ¿Quizás se fueron en un viaje juntos? – preguntó Koya._

 _\- Si así fuera, el Profesor me lo hubiera dicho. – Zero cruzó los brazos. – Puede ser un poco distraído a veces, pero no es tan descuidado._

 _\- Investigaremos más sobre Yamamoto, entonces. – Looker hizo una reverencia. – Gracias por la información._

 _\- Fue un placer._

 _Looker y Koya se dieron la vuelta y estuvieron a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta, con Zero siguiéndolos de cerca. Y entonces, de pronto sonó un fuerte ruido de algo metálico que caía violentamente y los hizo detenerse._ _Todos se dieron la vuelta mientras Koya abría los ojos enormes y su mirada se tornaba afilada. Y entonces se escucharon más ruidos._ _Los tres se dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse con varios Magnemites apilados en el suelo, echando chispas. Koya se puso pálido._

 _\- ¡Los Magnemites! – gritó Zero, revisándolos antes de agarrar algunas pociones. Looker y Koya corrieron a verlos, y el segundo se arrodilló para tocar a uno de ellos, frunciendo el cejo._

 _\- ¿Qué les pasó? – exclamó Koya, mirándolo con ojos asesinos. Zero tragó en seco, agarrando a unos de los Magnemites._

 _\- Parece que se sobre esforzaron._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Koya apretó los puños, temblando de rabia. Looker parpadeó, manteniendo un ojo sobre él._

 _\- Recientemente necesitamos más energía para un… pequeño proyecto, y los Magnemites han tenido que trabajar un poco más. – Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza antes de forzar una sonrisa. – Nada que un poco de descanso no pueda…_

 _Zero no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía, de repente sintió todo el cuerpo presionado violentamente contra la pared, y al mirar abajo se topó con Koya sujetándolo de la ropa y mirándolo con ojos asesinos, exponiendo todos los dientes y apretando las manos._

 _\- ¡Estos Pokémon trabajan para ti, ¿y así es como los tratas?! – Su expresión se tornó feroz, con la cara a pocos centímetros de la de Zero. Este último ensanchó los ojos, sintiendo que el sudor le chorreaba por la cara._

 _\- ¡Espera! ¡Solo fue un accidente!_

 _\- ¡Un accidente que no debería haber pasado! – Koya empujó a Zero contra la pared. – ¡Tus Pokémon te quieren y se sobre esfuerzan por ti! ¡No puedes permitirles hacer eso!_

 _\- Yo…_

 _\- ¡Koya, cálmate! ¡Él no hizo nada malo! – Looker trató de separar a Koya de Zero, sin mucho éxito._

 _Koya se resistió, pero finalmente su mirada se suavizó (apenas) mientras todavía seguía fija en el rostro de Zero, con el sudor todavía bajándole por las sienes y los labios temblándole. Mascullando algo entre dientes, soltó a Zero y lo dejó deslizarse hacia el suelo._

 _\- No vuelvas a dejar que esto pase. – Se ajustó los guantes y le dio la espalda._

 _El asistente de Graceland se quedó tieso, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos fijos en el muchacho. Looker se puso entre los dos, forzando una sonrisa y moviendo las manos._

 _\- Perdónalo, puede ser temperamental a veces, pero es un buen muchacho. – Agarró a Koya por los hombros con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras lo empujaba para alejarse._

 _\- Ya veo. – Zero resopló con burla, mientras se ajustaba su bata de laboratorio, viendo a los agentes con burla. – Ahora, si me disculpan, estoy ocupado. Apreciaría mucho si se marcharan ahora._

 _Sin decir palabras, Looker salió del laboratorio a toda prisa arrastrando a Koya, y su sonrisa forzada dio paso a un muy real cejo fruncido mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Koya._

 _\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¡Era una pista muy útil! ¡Ahora no estará dispuesto a cooperar! – Sacudió por los hombros a Koya, pero este se soltó._

 _\- Está maltratando a sus Pokémon. – Koya observó su puño, apretándolo con fuerza. – La gente como él no merece perdón._

 _\- ¿No estás exagerando ahora? – Looker lo miró fijamente con los brazos cruzados. – No estaba cometiendo ningún crimen, y además…_

 _\- Tú no eres un entrenador. No tienes derecho a opinar. – lo interrumpió Koya._ _La mirada y la postura de Looker se suavizaron por un momento antes de volver a endurecerlas tanto como podía._

 _\- Claro que lo soy, y pienso que te estás poniendo violento por nada._

 _\- Lo único que tienes es un Croagunk debilucho que apenas puede pelear y seguramente terminará muerto en una misión. – Koya lo miró con ojos de pistola. – No eres un verdadero entrenador, y nunca lo serás._

 _La mirada dejó a Looker congelado donde estaba, mientras Koya permanecía rígido y tenso por unos segundos, antes de sacudir la cabeza y de darle la espalda a Looker._

 _\- Ese hombre es muy sospechoso, y pienso mantener un ojo sobre él. Este es mi caso ahora. – Koya empezó a alejarse. Looker intentó detenerlo._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Eso es definitivo. – Volteó solo una vez y una sola mirada bastó para que Looker cesara su intento. No pudo más que quedarse donde estaba, mientras Koya se alejaba, todavía con esa mirada gélida grabada en su mente._

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- No recuerdo haber visto a alguien tan furioso en mi vida. – Looker se pasó la mano por la cara, masajeando su frente. – Me hizo preguntarme si se habrá unido a la Policía Internacional por otras razones aparte de la justicia.

\- Todos estamos furiosos con algo, ya sea con nosotros mismos o con alguien más. – Nanu se encogió de hombros. – Lo que hagas con tu vida depende de a dónde canalices esa furia.

\- Haces que suene fácil y comprensible.

\- He vivido el doble de lo que tú, y he conocido a suficientes personas.

Looker suspiró y se terminó de bajar todo el café que quedaba, dejando de lado la taza, mirándose las manos y cerrándolas en puños.

\- Debí haberlo ayudado.

\- Si él no quiere tu ayuda, ese es su problema. – Nanu se encogió de hombro. – ¿Presientes que echará a perder la misión?

\- Es un buen agente, lo hará bien. – Looker se mordió los labios, poniéndose algo rígido por un momento. – Al igual que Blake. A pesar de su corta edad, ellos tienen las habilidades para llegar a ser los mejores agentes de la Policía Internacional.

\- Gracias al cielo que tendrán al actual mejor agente para ayudarlos si lo necesitan. – Looker miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con una sonrisa en la cara de Nanu. No pudo evitar arquear la ceja.

\- ¿No pusiste atención a todo lo que acabo de…?

\- Claro que puse atención. – Nanu se le acercó más sin inmutar su expresión. – Especialmente a lo que EN REALIDAD tratabas de decir.

\- ¿Discúlpame? – Looker parpadeó, retrocediendo al ver demasiado cerca la cara de Nanu.

\- ¿A quién tratas de engañar? – El Kahuna puso los brazos sobre la mesa, afilando la mirada. – Lo que te da miedo no es haberte vuelto obsoleto y reemplazable. Tienes miedo de haber fallado en tu deber de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, y de que haya niños como ellos que tengan que tomar el relevo para arreglar lo que tú no pudiste.

Looker trató de replicarle, pero se quedó en silencio, con la boca entreabierta mientras volvía a mirar hacia el suelo.

\- Yo fui tu superior, puedo leerte como un libro abierto. – Nanu se dejó caer sobre el espaldar de la silla, ampliando su sonrisa. Looker siguió sin decir nada, antes de recuperar la compostura y devolverle la mirada.

\- ¿No fue así como tú te sentiste? – El agente frunció el cejo. – ¿No te fuiste porque la Policía Internacional ya no era para ti?

\- Ya no era para mí. Pero tú no eres yo, ni tampoco quieres serlo. – Nanu cruzó los brazos, agarrando su taza vacía y estudiándola. – Si estás preocupado por esos niños, solo quédate cerca de ellos y ayúdalos con sus problemas o algo. Deprimirte y renunciar no te llevará a ninguna parte.

Looker se puso a jugar con sus manos, volviendo a suspirar mientras se quitaba el sudor de la cara. Las cosas parecían muy sencillas hasta hacía unos minutos, y ahora…

\- No sé si esa sea la elección correcta en este caso.

\- Tampoco yo. – Nanu se mantuvo mirando fijamente a Looker. – ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer?

Looker cerró los ojos, pensando en esta pregunta. Pensó en todas sus misiones fallidas, en todas las cosas que deseaba nunca tener que volver a vivir. En todas las cosas que no deseaba que NADIE fuera a vivir. Poniéndose de pie y desempolvándose su gabardina. Looker sonrió.

\- Creo que Blake, Koya y los demás tendrán que soportarme un poco más.

\- Lo sabía. – El Kahuna de Ula'ula sonrió también.

\- Gracias por escucharme. – Looker le ofreció la mano. Nanu miró hacia el otro lado, moviendo la mano restándole importancia.

\- No me agradezcas, solo lo hice por el café.

\- Claro. – Looker se rio por su respuesta. Levantando la mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Nos veremos luego, Nanu.

Mientras Looker se iba del restaurante, Nanu lo observó por la ventana, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. A pesar de sus divergencias, era bueno ver que al menos uno de los dos pudiera tener un buen día ahora.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Nanu miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos. Todos esos turistas tan extraños preguntándole por un "Kahuna Guzma" seguramente podrían esperar a que se tomara un descanso antes de volver a venir a molestarlo de nuevo.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y venimos con el siguiente oneshot del Resetverso. Continúa la subtrama de Cipher un poco más. No hay mucha acción por ahora, pero este es solo un preludio de lo que viene, según lo que me ha relatado **Viroro-kun** sobre lo que tiene planeado. No está mal para introducción, si me lo preguntan.

De aclaraciones, los personajes de Blake y Koya provienen desde otras fuentes. Blake es la contraparte de Nate (el protagonista de los juegos Black y White 2) que aparece en Pokémon Special/Adventures, y también se le conoce como Lack-Two. Uno de sus alias, Arata, es el nombre de su contraparte de un manga de Black y White 2 que también tiene un Dewott. Koya proviene de "Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Adventure!" durante el segundo arco. Zero y el Profesor Newton Graceland son de la onceava película, "Giratina y el Guerrero Celestial", de la cual tomará algunos elementos para el spin-off de "El Chico Salvaje de Sinnoh". **Viroro** dijo que pensó en darle un poco más de caracterización y profundidad comparado a como fue en la película. Veamos qué tal le va.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, sonicmanuel** y **darkdan-sama.** En cuanto a mí, voy a terminar de traducir el capítulo que postee hace unos días en mi otra historia para postearlo en inglés, y me pondré con uno de los próximos oneshots que tengo planeados para el Resetverso. Por fortuna, tengo ya en espera uno sorpresa, pero ese es para una fecha específica y no les diré exactamente cuándo (en algún momento durante el próximo mes, es todo lo que voy a decir). Nos vemos.


	33. Gaiden de Skyla

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Skyla**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Skyla siempre admiró a su abuelo y quiso seguir su ejemplo para llegar a ser una gran líder de gimnasio como él. Eventualmente lo consiguió, ¿pero cómo fue el camino para llegar ahí? Esta es su historia, desde el día que decidió su meta, hasta que lo consiguió.

* * *

 _ **Región de Unova…**_

En los cielos sobre Ciudad Mistralton, una joven pelirroja de diez años llamada Skyla observaba por la ventana de un avión. Como de costumbre, observaba la gran variedad de Pokémon de tipo Volador nativos de Unova, maravillándose al verlos volar con el viento. Podía ver a un grupo de Unfezants hembras volando en formación con gran habilidad. También a un Braviary ayudando sin mucho esfuerzo a un Rufflet llevándolo sobre su espalda. También había varios Vullabys, volando en círculos. Skyla incluso pudo ver a un Sigilyph solitario volando por los aires con tal gracia que no podía evitar sentirse cautivada.

Mientras veía a todos esos Pokémon volando en el viento, su mente comenzó a divagar, pensando en cómo hacer que los Pokémon pudieran crear corrientes de viento en el campo de batalla, y usarlas para su beneficio mientras que el oponente no podría adaptarse. Se imaginaba a sus propios Pokémon volando con estos vientos, usándolos para incrementar su velocidad, o potenciar sus ataques con ellos. Skyla se imaginaba a sí misma usando ese movimiento para ganar incontables victorias.

\- Ya vamos a llegar, Skyla. – Su padre, Miles Jr., la sacó de sus pensamientos, avisándole que su avión pronto aterrizaría. – Tu abuelo estará muy feliz de vernos después de tanto tiempo.

\- Papá, ¿sabes por qué el abuelo decidió volverse líder de gimnasio de tipo Volador?

Su padre cerró sus ojos azules, y se frotó pensativo su enorme mentón, recordando las palabras que su propio padre le había dicho a este respecto, años atrás.

\- Una vez me dijo que pasó frente a un estanque lleno de Duckletts y Swannas cuando era joven. En ese entonces todavía tenía el pelo rojo igual que nosotros. Tu abuelo se quedó observándolos cuando de repente, volaron hacia el cielo con tanta gracia y belleza que eso lo inspiró a especializarse en Pokémon de tipo Volador. Decidió abrir el gimnasio para mostrar a todo el mundo lo maravillosos que eran los Pokémon de tipo Volador de Unova.

Skyla asintió, y comenzó a pensar. Ella admiraba mucho a su abuelo, y cuando fuese mayor, ella continuaría con ese sueño, convirtiéndose en una gran líder de gimnasio igual que él.

\- ¿Emocionada por ver a tu abuelo, querida? – Su madre, Huuro, una mujer vestida con un kimono y con acento de Johto, se encontraba sentada junto a su padre. Tenía el cabello negro, pero arreglado en el mismo peinado que su hija.

\- ¡Claro!

Minutos después, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto, y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajarse. Skyla estaba tan emocionada que sin perder tiempo echó a correr hacia el lugar de residencia de su abuelo, el Gimnasio Mistralton.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Por ahí no se permite pasar, mantente en la fila! – le gritó un oficial de seguridad en el aeropuerto. Skyla se puso enfurruñada ante esto.

\- ¿Tenemos que hacer esto? ¡Quiero ver a mi abuelo rápido! ¡Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerle!

\- Lo siento mucho, Skyla, pero tenemos que seguir las reglas del aeropuerto. – le dijo su madre.

\- Está bien… – replicó Skyla resoplando con algo de enojo.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Luego de pasar por los chequeos de seguridad en el aeropuerto, Miles Jr. pagó a un auto privado para que los llevara hasta el Gimnasio Mistralton, el lugar de trabajo y residencia de su padre. Al entrar se toparon con un joven retador que iba de salida, algo decepcionado, pero a la vez determinado. Al llegar a la arena de batalla principal, el líder del gimnasio ya los estaba esperando.

\- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Qué gusto de verlos! – dijo mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo a los tres. – ¿Qué tal el vuelo, ningún problema?

\- Excepto porque Skyla casi se mete en problemas con la seguridad del aeropuerto por sus ganas de venir a verte, todo bien. – dijo Huuro luego que su suegro la soltó.

\- ¡Tardaban demasiado! – gritó Skyla.

\- Había una fila. – señaló su padre.

\- ¡Demasiado lenta! – volvió a protestar la pequeña.

\- Seguro que intentaron hacerlo lo más rápido posible, especialmente ya que no dejabas de molestarlos para que terminaran. – dijo su madre. Riéndose, Miles levantó a su nieta.

\- Muy bien, ahora que ya estás aquí, ¿qué tal si te cuento de mi última victoria como líder de gimnasio?

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Skyla emocionada. Miles dejó de vuelta en el suelo a su nieta y se la llevó hasta los asientos para espectadores a un lado de la arena.

\- Este retador venía por su octava y última medalla. Como muchos otros, vino con Pokémon de tipo Roca, un tipo Eléctrico y un tipo Hielo para enfrentar a mis Voladores.

\- ¿En serio creyó que eso sería suficiente para derrotarte? - preguntó Skyla. Miles solo le sonrió.

\- A diferencia de muchos otros, este era lo bastante inteligente para saber que yo tendría mis medidas para contrarrestarlos, así que preparó también las suyas. Fue una batalla más difícil de lo usual para los retadores por octava medalla, pero logré ganar al final.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después? – preguntó su nieta.

\- Bueno, le dije que fue muy refrescante tener un retador que quiso utilizar ventaja de tipo y sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente para vencerme y preparado para los trucos que tendría bajo la manga. Así que decidí darle algunos tips de entrenamiento para los Pokémon voladores que tenía consigo.

\- Eso es muy amable de tu parte. – dijo Skyla.

\- El propósito de un líder de gimnasio es asegurarse que la gente que llegue a la Liga esté bien preparada. – dijo Miles. – No hay razón para no darle algún consejo que le ayude a ser un mejor entrenador.

Skyla asintió, tomando nota mental de todo esto. Luego recordó la pregunta que quería hacerle.

\- ¿Crees que yo pueda ser una líder de gimnasio como tú? – le dijo. Miles, aunque se sorprendió, le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que puedes. ¿Pero por qué quieres ser una líder de gimnasio?

\- ¡Quiero continuar con tu sueño! – respondió ella. La sonrisa de Miles se quedó congelada, aunque Skyla no pareció notarlo.

\- ¿Esa es tu única razón? – le preguntó, y ella asintió. – Tienes un largo camino por delante si quieres llegar a ser una líder de gimnasio como yo. ¿Segura que estás lista para ello?

\- Estoy dando mi primer paso ahora mismo. – respondió Skyla, y efectivamente se puso de pie para dar un paso al frente.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Miles, volviendo su atención a su hijo y su nuera. – ¿Cuánto tiempo planean pasar aquí?

\- La escuela ya terminó, y Huuro y yo logramos que nuestros jefes nos aprueben unas vacaciones largas. Nos quedaremos todo el mes. – replicó Miles Jr. – Lo suficiente para que Skyla aprenda lo básico.

\- Excelente. Vamos, Skyla, tengo un huevo que pronto va a eclosionar.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después, en la enfermería del gimnasio…**_

Miles cogió una cápsula incubadora del estante, sus lecturas indicaban que pronto iba a nacer, y el brillo del huevo lo confirmó. Rápidamente lo sacó para entregárselo a Skyla, que sonrió con expectación. Cuando finalmente terminó de romperse, se encontró con un pequeño pájaro azul acuático en las manos.

\- ¡Ducklett! – habló por primera vez al verla.

\- ¡Mi primer Pokémon! – Skyla inmediatamente lo abrazó.

Miles cogió una Pokébola para entregársela a su nieta. Aunque oficialmente el Ducklett estaría registrado como suyo, extraoficialmente le pertenecería a Skyla. La pelirroja tocó ligeramente a Ducklett con la bola, que rápidamente lo absorbió, registrando la captura. Hecho esto, Skyla lo volvió a dejar salir para abrazarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Lista para tu lección? – preguntó Miles.

\- ¡Lista! – dijo Skyla emocionada.

\- Esta es la lección más importante para cualquier líder de gimnasio, y cualquier especialista en un tipo en particular, así que pon mucha atención. – dijo su abuelo con mucha seriedad. – La mayor desventaja de especializarte en un tipo específico es que todos conocen tus debilidades, ¿me sigues?

\- Sí. Entonces, ¿cuál es la mayor ventaja? – preguntó Skyla.

\- Al decir "todos", eso te incluye a ti. Conocer tus vulnerabilidades, puedes planear, entrenar para sortearlas y eventualmente incluso superarlas. – explicó Miles. Skyla asintió. – Eso también te da una idea de lo que puedes esperar de tus oponentes que sepan los Pokémon que utilizarás, así que puedes preparar algo para responderlos con mucha anticipación.

\- Entiendo.

\- Muy bien. Recapitulemos: todos conocen tus debilidades, y eso te incluye a ti, así que tendrás una idea de para qué debes prepararte. – dijo el abuelo. – Con eso concluye tu primera lección.

\- Muy bien. ¿Cuál será la próxima?

\- Te enseñaré cómo cuidar y alimentar a los Pokémon de tipo Volador, empezando con tu Ducklett.

…

Unos minutos después, Miles y Skyla se encontraban enfrente del estanque donde el líder mantenía a sus Duckletts y Swannas. Skyla observó cómo se zambullían y desaparecían bajo el agua.

\- ¿Sabes lo que están haciendo? – preguntó Miles, y Skyla negó con la cabeza. – Así es como consiguen su comida favorita, musgo de turba.

Efectivamente, a los pocos segundos los Duckletts y Swannas volvieron a la superficie comiendo su musgo. Skyla entonces llevó a su propio Ducklett hasta el estanque para que se uniera al resto y empezara a buscar su comida. Miles entretanto, miró hacia el cielo y notó que el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse.

\- Creo que ya casi es hora.

Skyla se volteó para preguntar a qué se refería, pero antes de poder hacerlo, la respuesta le llegó sola: los Swannas iniciaron una danza, describiendo patrones circulares, con los Duckletts observándolos. Lo más sorprendente era que uno de entre todos, destacando por su elegancia y apariencia más fuerte y hermosa que el resto, se encontraba en todo el medio.

\- Los Swannas hacen esta danza cuando comienza a caer la noche. – explicó Miles. – ¿Ves al que está en el medio?

\- Sí. – dijo Skyla.

\- Es el líder de la bandada, y el más poderoso de todos mis Swannas. El líder siempre permanece en todo el centro mientras los demás danzan a su alrededor.

Skyla y su Ducklett se quedaron viendo la danza asombrados, y maravillados por el espectáculo. La pelirroja se quedó viendo al Swanna líder de la bandada, y miró a su propio Ducklett. ¿Cómo sería el día que llegara a alcanzar ese nivel, así de fuerte y hermoso?

\- Algún día, serás tú el que esté allí.

\- ¿Duck?

\- Ya lo verás. Lo vamos a lograr, juntos.

\- ¡Ducklett!

* * *

 _ **Entrada la noche…**_

Después de asegurarse que Skyla estaba profundamente dormida, Miles se dirigió a la habitación de invitados que estaban ocupando su hijo y nuera. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con ellos acerca de su nieta.

\- Siento molestarlos. – dijo el líder. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento sobre Skyla?

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó Miles Jr.

\- No, es solo que… es por sus razones para convertirse en líder de gimnasio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Huuro.

\- Antes me dijo que su razón para querer ser líder de gimnasio era para continuar con mi sueño. Me hace feliz que ella me vea como su modelo a seguir, pero me preocupa que no crezca mucho como persona si trata de ser una copia al carbón de mí.

Miles Jr. y Huuro intercambiaron miradas. Skyla siempre había admirado a su abuelo, y quizás no se habían dado cuenta de cuánto realmente. Ella era una buena niña, pero conociéndola, si intentaban decirle que se estaba esforzando demasiado en ser como su abuelo, quizás solo los ignoraría.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? – le preguntó el líder a su hijo.

\- Tal vez… lo que necesita es ver que está bien que quiera seguir tu ejemplo, pero que no debe dejar de ser ella misma. – replicó Miles Jr. – Pero el único que puede hacer que ella se dé cuenta de ello eres tú.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

La próxima lección para Skyla fue acerca de Woobat y Swoobat. Cuando Miles le preguntó cuánto sabía de ellos, se sintió un poco avergonzada de admitir que solo que uno de los dos evolucionaba en el otro. Miles le aseguró que no tenía por qué sentirse mal, que todos aprendían a medida que iban creciendo. Y con suerte, tal vez ayudaría a que ella encontrara una razón más allá que solo querer continuar con su legado.

\- Woobat y Swoobat son tipo Psíquico y Volador, y Woobat evoluciona a Swoobat con un alto nivel de felicidad. – explicaba Miles. – Suelen vivir en lugares oscuros como bosques o cuevas.

Llegando hasta el área del gimnasio donde guardaba a la línea de Woobat, Skyla vio que al decir su abuelo que les gustaban los lugares oscuros no estaba bromeando. De repente, uno de los Woobat descendió como para verla más de cerca, y sin más le voló hacia la frente y le dejó una marca en forma de corazón estampada en todo el medio. Miles sonrió divertido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Ese Woobat gusta de mí? - respondió Skyla viendo cómo se iba alejando.

\- Eso, y según dicen algunas historias, esas marcas traen consigo buena fortuna. – dijo Miles. – Tal parece que tienes un brillante futuro por delante.

Unas horas después, Miles se llevó a Skyla a la arena, para empezar con la parte emocionante: tácticas de batalla. Skyla veía por la ventana, notando cómo los árboles se movían con la brisa. Tal vez ahora sería un buen momento para contarle a su abuelo de esa idea que se le ocurrió mientras estaba en el avión.

\- Oye, abuelo. ¿Sabes que el clima a veces se pone muy ventoso? – preguntó Skyla, llamando la atención de su abuelo. – Imagina si pudiéramos hacer eso en batalla. Imagina si pudiéramos crear un movimiento capaz de crear clima ventoso, todas las batallas que podríamos ganar.

\- ¿Oh? Eso suena muy interesante. Dime más – dijo su abuelo.

Miles podía ver la utilidad de un movimiento como ese. Aumentar la velocidad de los Pokémon voladores, y la potencia de sus ataques de viento. Quizás este no era un mal primer paso para ayudar a Skyla a darse cuenta que no tenía por qué ser exactamente igual a él.

Skyla y Miles llegaron a la arena, y Skyla dejó salir a su Pokémon para empezar su primera sesión de entrenamiento. Empezando por ver lo que podía hacer, Ducklett únicamente conocía el movimiento Pistola de Agua, pero ningún otro. Eso estaba bien, así podían practicar el movimiento que Skyla tenía en mente para crear clima ventoso. Lo primero, claro, era explicarle lo que tenía en mente, ya que después de todo intentaba crear un movimiento totalmente nuevo.

\- Muy bien, Ducklett. ¿Ves la brisa allá afuera? – le preguntó. Ducklett asintió. – Mi idea es crear un clima ventoso durante la batalla, un movimiento que pueda darles ventaja a los Pokémon tipo Volador. Algo así como la Danza de Lluvia que les da ventaja a los de tipo Agua. Sabes lo que es la Danza de Lluvia, ¿verdad? – Ducklett volvió a asentir. – Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo. Intenta aletear lo más fuerte que puedas.

Ducklett obedeció la orden y se puso a batir las alas tan fuerte y rápido como podía, pero lo único que hizo fue que el pequeño pato azul se elevara del suelo un poco más alto y rápido de lo normal, hasta que finalmente perdió el control y después de cansarse cayó dando vueltas en los brazos de su entrenadora. Skyla y Miles suspiraron juntos. Por lo visto tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

…

El mes pasó tan rápido como llegó, aprendiendo y entrenando constantemente, el tiempo se fue volando. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, era hora de que Skyla y sus padres volvieran a casa. Ya era tiempo de despedirse hasta el próximo año.

\- ¡Abuelo! ¡Seguiré entrenando con Ducklett para perfeccionar ese movimiento! – dijo Skyla mientras estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta para tomar el vuelo.

\- Lo estaré esperando.

\- Ya es hora de irnos. – dijo Miles Jr. agarrando a su hija. – Hasta pronto, papá.

\- Cuídense mucho, hijo. Skyla, asegúrate de cuidar bien a tu Ducklett, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Claro! ¡Adiós, abuelo!

Y sin más, Miles vio como los tres se dirigían por la puerta a abordar su vuelo, listos para marcharse. Otro año para que se hiciera mayor, y otro año para hacerse más sabia. Aunque seguía feliz y dispuesto a apoyar su decisión de ser líder de gimnasio, Miles esperaba que el próximo año su respuesta a la pregunta hubiera cambiado.

* * *

 _ **Un año después…**_

Ahora de once años, Skyla se fue directa y sin perder tiempo al interior del gimnasio para abrazar a su abuelo apenas lo viera. Como siempre, la reunión fue muy amena, y el líder del gimnasio les preguntó qué tal estuvo su vuelo. Skyla le contó que este año la seguridad del aeropuerto fue mucho más rápida. Miles Jr. le contó que los de seguridad reconocieron a Skyla y adoptando expresiones de terror, inmediatamente les dejaron saltarse la cola y les hicieron el chequeo inmediatamente, por no repetir lo del año anterior. El líder del gimnasio no pudo evitar reírse de eso, mejor interpretarlo como "sin problemas", al parecer.

\- Y bien, Skyla, ¿cómo está tu Ducklett?

\- ¡Lo cuidé tal como me dijiste! ¡Y evolucionó, míralo! – respondió ella emocionada mientras abría la Pokébola, dejando salir a un enorme pájaro acuático blanco.

\- ¡Swanna! – El anterior Ducklett abrió sus alas, y el abuelo se puso a acariciarle la cabeza. El cisne se regodeó de gusto disfrutando de las caricias de Miles, que no podía más que sonreír con orgullo de ver lo bien que su nieta había cuidado de su Pokémon.

\- Eh, disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo? – habló de repente alguien.

La familia se dio la vuelta, y vieron que se trataba de un retador. Era un muchacho de pelo y ojos verdes, con ropas verdes y amarillas.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. Mi hijo y su familia solo están de visita por las vacaciones. ¿Vienes por una batalla? – preguntó el líder.

\- Sí. Me llamo Aero, y vengo por mi primera medalla. Acabo de empezar mi viaje, así que solo tengo un Pokémon conmigo. – dijo el muchacho. Miles de pronto se sintió emocionado; acababa de ocurrírsele una maravillosa idea.

\- ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Estás al nivel perfecto para que mi nieta pelee contra ti!

\- Disculpe, ¿qué dijo? – Aero sorprendido ladeó la cabeza. No fue el único, Skyla también se preguntaba qué tramaría su abuelo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que le iba a gustar la idea.

\- Mi nieta quiere convertirse en la próxima líder de este gimnasio, así que algún día tendrá que empezar a probarse con los retadores. – explicó el líder del gimnasio. – Aun es joven, pero ya ha tenido a su Pokémon por un año completo. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Uhm, supongo que sí. – dijo Aero.

Skyla no necesitó que le dijeran más: sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el lugar de la arena que normalmente ocuparía su abuelo, mientras Aero tomaba su sitio en el puesto del retador. Antes de comenzar, Miles acompañó a su nieta hasta su sitio usual. Antes de comenzar, tenía que estar seguro de si ya se habría dado cuenta.

\- Skyla, te volveré a hacer la pregunta que te hice hace un año. – le dijo. - ¿Por qué quieres ser una líder de gimnasio?

\- ¿Por qué cambiaría mi respuesta? Ya te lo dije, porque quiero continuar con tu sueño. – respondió Skyla.

\- Ya veo. – dijo, reprimiendo el deseo de soltar un suspiro.

Miles trató de no hacer notar que se sentía decepcionado. Todavía no se daba cuenta, qué remedio. Ya sin más, fue a dirigirse al lugar que ocuparía como réferi, colocándose a igual distancia entere Skyla y Aero.

\- Esta será una batalla de uno a uno entre Skyla, actuando en mi lugar como líder de gimnasio, y el retador, Aero. La batalla terminará cuando haya un ganador claro o alguno de los dos se dé por vencido. ¡Saquen a sus Pokémon ahora! – declaró Miles. Skyla le indicó a su Swanna que tomara el campo mientras Aero dejaba salir al suyo, un Swoobat. – ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡As Aéreo! – inició Skyla, y sin perder tiempo Swanna salió disparada hacia el frente dejando un rastro de ráfagas de aire cortante.

\- ¡Estampa Corazón! – replicó Aero.

Swoobat disparó un corazón rosa directo hacia Swanna, que voló con fuerza y lo atravesó sin problemas, continuando su camino hacia Swoobat.

\- Oh mier… – Aero se cortó en seco al recordar que había una niña presente, y rápidamente cambió sus palabras. – ¡Doble Equipo y escapa de ahí!

Swoobat rápidamente invocó múltiples copias de sí mismo por todo el campo de batalla, y Swanna pasó volando a través de una de ellas. Al detenerse, miró a todas partes, tratando de determinar dónde podría estar el verdadero entre todos los clones.

\- ¡Usa Aqua Anillo! – ordenó Skyla. Aero frunció el cejo al ver como Swanna se rodeaba con aros de agua, pues sabía que esto le haría las cosas mucho más difíciles.

\- ¡Intenta usar Ráfaga! – exclamó Aero, y Swoobat comenzó a aletear enviando una fuerte corriente de viento contra Swanna.

\- ¡Esquiva, y usa Rayo Burbuja contra clones! ¡Encontraremos al verdadero!

Esquivando la Ráfaga de Swoobat, Swanna comenzó a disparar chorros de burbujas a todos los clones que había a su alrededor. Tardó un poco, pero lento y seguro fue dispersándolos y finalmente, uno de ellos chilló de dolor al ser golpeado.

\- ¡Ahí está! – señaló Skyla. – ¡Danza de Plumas, y después As Aéreo!

Swanna abrió sus alas y comenzó a disparar una lluvia de plumas blancas brillantes hacia Swoobat, debilitando sus fuerzas. Aero se tensó y apretando los dientes, decidió que no había más alternativa que utilizar su carta de triunfo.

\- ¡Retribución! – gritó. A esta orden Swoobat comenzó a brillar con una poderosa aura blanca, y se encontró frente a frente con el As Aéreo de Swanna.

El impacto entre los dos Pokémon causó una onda de choque tan fuerte que hasta Skyla y Aero alcanzaron a sentirla. Cuando finalmente el polvo se disipó, los dos Pokémon habían caído a los pies de sus entrenadores, inconscientes.

\- ¡Ambos Pokémon son incapaces de continuar! – declaró Miles. – ¡Esta batalla es un empate!

\- ¿Qué pasa cuando hay un empate? – preguntó Skyla.

\- En el evento de que el encuentro termine en un empate, el líder del gimnasio decide si el retador se merece o no la medalla. – respondió su abuela. – Skyla, te toca decidirlo, ¿Aero se la merece?

Skyla pensó detenidamente. Había muchas cosas por considerar. Su abuelo le había enseñado que Swoobat evolucionaba de Woobat solo con un alto nivel de felicidad, lo que significaría que Aero habría cuidado muy bien de su Pokémon. Por supuesto, había una posibilidad de que alguien más le hubiera simplemente regalado el Swoobat ya evolucionado, pero el poder de ese último ataque de Retribución era evidencia de que este Swoobat se sentía muy a gusto con su entrenador. La respuesta era muy obvia.

\- Se la merece, definitivamente.

\- Muy bien. En ese caso, muy buen trabajo, Aero. – dijo Miles, sacando algo de su bolsillo, y dirigiéndose hacia el retador. – Esta Medalla Jet te pertenece, felicidades.

\- Gracias, señor. – sonrió Aero mientras admiraba su primera medalla. Después se volvió hacia la pelirroja. – Te llamas Skyla, ¿verdad? Esa fue una buena batalla. Peleaste muy bien, y eso que eres mucho más joven que yo. Impresionante.

\- Gracias. – replicó ella.

Sin decir más Aero se marchó. Luego que se fue, Miles miró con orgullo a su nieta. Nada mal para su primera batalla de gimnasio. Definitivamente tenía el talento.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Mientras la familia desempacaba sus maletas, Miles aprovechó de preguntarle a Skyla acerca de ese movimiento que quiso desarrollar, si habría hecho algún progreso. Skyla admitió avergonzada que en realidad no había podido hacer ninguno, y no tenía idea de cómo. Al parecer cuando intentaban crear clima ventoso en batalla, se guiaron por los movimientos de clima que usaban otros Pokémon en la televisión, pero lo único que hacía era que a su Swanna le diera dolor de estómago de tanto forzar los aleteos, y cada vez que intentaban ir a algún lugar donde soplara el viento para inspirarse, Swanna solo salía volando por todos lados fuera de control.

Miles se puso a pensar al respecto, y tras ocurrírsele una idea, le pidió a Skyla que volviera al campo de batalla. Una vez allá, Skyla puso atención viendo como su abuelo sacaba su propia Pokébola, dejando salir a su propio Swanna.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas? Este es mi Swanna más fuerte. Creo que puede ayudarnos.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Skyla.

\- Swanna conoce Huracán. Cuando lo utiliza, genera un fuerte viento para atacar al oponente. Si lo podemos modificarlo, tal vez sea lo que necesitamos para crear ese movimiento del que hablaste. – respondió el abuelo.

\- ¡Qué gran idea! Pero tengo que asegurarme de que mi Swanna pueda volar en esas condiciones con esa clase de viento. – dijo Skyla liberando a su propio Pokémon. – No tiene sentido crear un nuevo movimiento si mi Pokémon sale volando fuera de control.

\- Y es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. – dijo Miles. – Muy bien, ¡Swanna, Huracán!

El Swanna de Miles comenzó a aletear, creando una fuerte corriente de viento por todo el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Resiste ahí! – gritó Skyla.

El Swanna de Skyla trató de obedecer, pero las corrientes de viento fueron demasiado fuertes y lo mandaron a dar un paseo, estrellándose contra una pared. Miles le ordenó al suyo cesar su ataque, dándose cuenta que tal vez se le fue la mano con la fuerza.

\- Creo que eso fue demasiado fuerte. – dijo mientras veía a Skyla chequeando a su Pokémon. Swanna le aseguró que se encontraba bien y de inmediato se volvieron a levantar.

\- Vamos a intentarlo otra vez. – dijo Skyla.

\- De acuerdo. ¡Huracán una vez más, pero un poco menos de fuerza!

Una vez más el Swanna de Miles liberó sus ráfagas de viento por todo el campo de batalla, y esta vez el de Skyla pudo manejarlos más fácilmente.

\- ¡Trata de volar con el viento! – ordenó Skyla. Su Swanna obedeció, aprovechando las corrientes para impulsarse e ir más rápido, pero siempre manteniendo el control.

\- Con eso es suficiente. – dijo Miles después de un rato, y su Swanna cesó su ataque. – Skyla, ¿cómo está tu Pokémon?

\- Se encuentra bien. – dijo Skyla echándole una mirada rápida.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Lista para aumentar la fuerza del viento?

\- ¡Lista!

El Swanna de Miles esta vez comenzó a utilizar un Huracán con un poco más de fuerza, y de nuevo el de Skyla pudo volar con las corrientes sin muchas dificultades. Skyla se emocionó y empezó a pedir que aumentaran la fuerza. El progreso iría lento, pero seguro. Poco a poco lo lograrían.

…

Pese a haber pasado todo el día anterior entrenando, Skyla y su Swanna no quisieron tomarse un descanso. Planeaban continuar con su entrenamiento hoy también. Miles no quiso poner objeciones, así que decidió ayudarles practicando para que aprendieran el movimiento Huracán. Lo primero, el Swanna de Miles comenzó a aletear en un patrón específico para crear unas poderosas ráfagas de viento para atacar al oponente. Skyla y su propio Swanna se mantuvieron poniendo atención a sus movimientos durante la demostración.

\- Muy bien, ahora, inténtalo tú. – indicó Miles.

Skyla le ordenó a su propio Swanna hacer lo mismo. Intentó imitar los movimientos del Swanna de Miles lo mejor que pudo, pero no pudo hacerlo del todo bien. Miles se dio cuenta que necesitaría un poco más de ayuda con eso, algo de tutoría de movimiento, así que llamó a su Swanna y le dio algunas indicaciones. Así, se puso en todo el centro del campo, y empezó a mover sus alas siguiendo ese patrón específico, pero lo bastante lento para que el de Skyla pudiera seguirlo sin problemas.

\- Copia sus movimientos. – dijo Skyla.

Así lo hizo, y entre más los repetían, más fáciles se le hacían en cada ocasión. Continuaron así por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente consiguió memorizar los movimientos por completo.

\- Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. ¡Huracán!

Esta vez el Pokémon de Skyla comenzó a aletear solo, siguiendo el patrón de movimiento como lo había aprendido, y poco a poco se empezaron a formar las corrientes de viento por todo el campo de batalla. No tan poderosas como las del Swanna de Miles, pero era un excelente inicio. Miles sonrió con satisfacción. Seguirían practicando esto durante el resto del día, y para mañana, podrían empezar a trabajar en convertirlo en su nuevo movimiento. Y hablando de eso…

\- Por cierto, Skyla, ¿ya decidiste cómo quieres llamar a ese nuevo movimiento tuyo? – le preguntó Miles.

\- Hmm… bueno, ya que se trata de generar corrientes de viento, ¿qué tal suena Turbina de Viento? – preguntó Skyla.

Miles sonrió, ese sonaba como un buen nombre.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

El duro esfuerzo dio sus frutos. El siguiente paso era determinar la diferencia entre Huracán y Turbina de Viento. Al usar Huracán, las corrientes se detenían al cesar el aleteo. Al usar Turbina de Viento, las corrientes permanecerían en el campo incluso después, lo que le permitiría usar otro ataque incluso mientras estuviera activo.

\- Muy bien, vamos a intentarlo. Usa Huracán, y trata de que el viento permanezca en el campo.

Swanna comenzó a aletear, y las corrientes de viento comenzaron a soplar por todo el campo. Al cesar el aleteo, estas cesaron con él. Eso no era lo que querían.

\- Swanna, piensa en cómo es que lo queremos, y vuelve a intentarlo. – dijo Skyla.

Swanna comenzó a concentrarse, y sus ojos emitieron un brillo por un momento. Otra vez comenzó a aletear, generando las corrientes de viento igual que antes, pero esta vez permanecieron incluso después de dejar de aletear, por bastante tiempo.

\- ¡Eso es! – exclamó Skyla. – ¡No sé cómo fue que lo hiciste, pero funcionó! ¡Hagámoslo otra vez!

Una vez más, los ojos de Swanna emitieron un brillo, y esta vez Skyla sí lo notó. Otra vez volvió a formar corrientes de viento y estas permanecieron incluso más tiempo. Miles sonrió con orgullo, viendo como el Swanna de Skyla continuaba progresando, haciendo que el clima ventoso permaneciera más tiempo en el campo con cada intento.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después…**_

\- ¡Swanna, Turbina de Viento! – gritó Skyla.

Los ojos de Swanna comenzaron a brillar y unas rápidas corrientes de viento se formaron por todo el campo. Swanna comenzó a volar a través de ellas, usándolas para impulsarse e incrementar su velocidad.

\- ¡Ahora, As Aéreo! – ordenó de nuevo Skyla, y Swanna usó las corrientes para aumentar su velocidad, zumbando por todo el campo mientras dejaba un rastro de cuchillas de viento a su paso.

\- ¡Muy buen trabajo, Skyla! – dijo su abuelo. – Serás una excelente líder de este gimnasio algún día."

\- ¡Sí, podré continuar con tu sueño, ya lo verás!

Skyla estaba tan emocionada con su progreso, que no se dio cuenta que su abuelo empezaba a fruncir el cejo con decepción. Todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que trataba de enseñarle.

* * *

 _ **Varios años más tarde…**_

El tiempo pasó y Skyla, ahora a sus veinte años, se había convertido en toda una mujer. Miles todavía no estaba listo para retirarse, pero empezando desde aquel día, ya había decidido ponerla a enfrentar a algunos de los retadores. Ya había comenzado a trabajar como su ayudante en el gimnasio a tiempo completo desde hacía varios meses. Estaba sin duda haciendo un excelente trabajo, pero había una cosa que todavía no cambiaba.

\- Skyla, te lo voy a preguntar una vez más, ¿por qué quieres convertirte en líder de gimnasio?

\- Abuelo, has estado preguntándome lo mismo todos los años. – dijo Skyla con un suspiro. – Quiero continuar con tu sueño.

\- **UN RETADOR ACABA DE INGRESAR AL GIMNASIO. –** sonó la voz del sensor que Miles había instalado hacía unos años.

\- Ya escuchaste, Skyla, ve por ellos.

\- Entendido.

Skyla de nuevo se dio prisa para enfrentarse al retador, con tanta prisa que de nuevo no volvió a notar el gesto de decepción en la cara de su abuelo. Todavía no lo entendía.

* * *

 _ **Varios meses más tarde…**_

Skyla se dejó caer desparramada en su cama, sintiéndose realmente frustrada. Habían pasado ya nueve meses desde que su abuelo la ponía a enfrentar a los retadores, gradualmente llegando hasta el punto que ella era la que aceptaba todos y cada uno de los desafíos en persona. Pero a pesar de esto, su abuelo todavía no se retiraba oficialmente ni había colocado el gimnasio a su nombre. Dicho de otra manera, parecía que todavía no quería nombrarla su sucesora. Su Swanna se quedó viéndola con preocupación, y ella le devolvió la mirada.

\- Swanna, ¿qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Por qué el abuelo no cree que estoy lista para ser la líder del gimnasio oficialmente?

Swanna no tenía una respuesta para ella. Pero Skyla sabía que tenía que haber algo. Algo estaba haciendo mal, o tal vez era algo que le faltaba por hacer. Después de todo, excepto por el título, ya ella era prácticamente la líder del gimnasio para todos los efectos.

…

Después de un aburrido descanso para ir a almorzar, Skyla se fue de regreso al gimnasio. Todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza que su abuelo no la dejaba ser oficialmente la líder del gimnasio, y seguía intentando entender por qué. Se quedó tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que había una pareja caminando en dirección opuesta también hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

\- ¡Hey! – Al chocarse contra ellos, podría jurar que sintió una ligera sacudida eléctrica.

\- Ups, perdón por eso.

La que dijo eso fue la chica. Esta lucía alrededor de unos quince años, con cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros y ojos amarillos. En la cara tenía unas extrañas marcas en forma de Z, y había un pequeño Joltik en su cabeza. Era bastante alta, más incluso que la propia Skyla, y con un busto igual de generoso al suyo. Traía puesta una blusa con una imagen de Elesa y pantalones amarillos. El muchacho que la acompañaba aparentaba su misma edad, con pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules. Era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que la chica, e iba vestido como camarero, con una camisa abotonada blanca y pantalones negros.

\- Su Joltik nació hace poco. – dijo el muchacho rápidamente. – Se asusta con facilidad, y a veces suelta Atactrueno por reflejo.

Skyla tuvo la extraña sensación de que el muchacho parecía estar tratando de poner excusas. Mirando a su alrededor, de todas maneras no parecía que nadie hubiera salido lastimado.

\- No se preocupen, no hay daños. – dijo decidiendo dejar pasar el incidente. – Soy Skyla, la líder del gimnasio local. En la práctica y extraoficialmente, al menos. ¿Y ustedes son?

\- Soy Betty Snyder, aspirante a especialista de Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico. – dijo la chica. – Y él es mi novio y cocinero personal, Jamie Oliver.

\- Sí, una de las razones por las que se enamoró de mí fue por mi cocina, ¿verdad? – dijo el chico riéndose entre dientes.

\- Bueno, mamá siempre me dijo que si era posible, tenía que encontrarme un hombre capaz de cocinar bien. – replicó la chica. Skyla también se rio.

\- Imagino que vienes a desafiar al gimnasio Mistralton, ¿correcto? – dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo! declaró Betty. – Vengo por mi quinta medalla.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? – Skyla se volteó hacia Jamie.

\- Yo no estoy participando en el desafío de la Liga. Solo viajo para aprender de los mejores chefs de Unova, pero como Betty y yo empezamos a salir hace unos meses, decidí acompañarla.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Skyla. – En cualquier caso, síganme, estaba justo por volver al gimnasio. Podemos tener la batalla enseguida si lo desean.

Mientras la seguían al interior del gimnasio, Skyla no se dio cuenta de que Jamie comenzaba a mirar alrededor, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie más por allí. Qué suerte para ellos, Skyla no pareció darse cuenta que ese Atactrueno involuntario había salido de la propia Betty, y no de su Joltik.

* * *

 _ **Adentro del gimnasio…**_

Mientras Skyla y la retadora se preparaban para la batalla, Miles observó el perfil de Betty, con las medallas y los Pokémon que tenía hasta ese momento. Su equipo actual consistía de Blitzle, Galvantula, Eelektrik, Emolga, Stunfisk y Joltik. Por un presentimiento, decidió hacerle una pregunta.

\- De un especialista en tipo a otro, ¿qué te motivó a querer especializarte en Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico? – le dijo, por dentro rezando porque le diera una respuesta que pudiera ayudar a su nieta.

\- Pues, a mi mamá siempre le gustaron mucho los Pokémon Eléctricos. – dijo Betty. – También soy una gran admiradora de Elesa, así que quería ser como ellas.

Miles reprimió un suspiro. Misma respuesta, misma decepción.

\- Pero esa no es mi única razón. – continuó Betty. – En una ocasión, mamá me llevó de vacaciones a Johto. Uno de los lugares que visitamos fue una granja de Mareeps. Las dueñas nos invitaron a acompañarlas cuando se los llevaron afuera durante una tormenta eléctrica. Los rayos que caían comenzaron a cargarlos con electricidad, y su lana empezó a brillar de una manera realmente hermosa. Fue algo increíble.

Miles sonrió. Tal vez se había apresurado a decir que estaba decepcionado. Y con toda certeza, esta anécdota de Betty debió sacudir la memoria de Skyla, a juzgar por su expresión. Efectivamente, en aquel momento, Skyla pensó en aquel día, hacía diez años, mientras volaba en el avión sobre los cielos de Mistralton, y veía a los Pokémon Voladores de Unova por la ventana, y lo maravillosos que eran.

\- Después de ese día tomé mi decisión. Me convertiré en la mejor especialista en Pokémon Eléctricos para mostrarle al mundo entero lo maravillosos que ellos son. – concluyó Betty.

Los ojos de Skyla se ensancharon ante esta declaración. Al intercambiar una mirada con su abuelo, en ese momento la realización la golpeó. ¿Era eso? ¿Todo este tiempo era lo que estaba tratando de enseñarle? Miles no podía leer mentes, pero sabía perfectamente lo que su nieta estaba pensando, y no pudo más que sonreírle. Pero por ahora, tenían una batalla de gimnasio. Sin perder tiempo, todos fueron a sus lugares.

\- Esta será una batalla de gimnasio oficial entre Skyla, actuando en mi lugar como líder del gimnasio, y la retadora, Betty. La batalla será de tres contra tres, sin sustituciones permitidas. ¡Que las dos entrenadoras saquen ahora a sus Pokémon!

\- ¡Te mostraré el poder de mis Pokémon Eléctricos! - declaró Betty, dejando salir a un Emolga dando una amplia sonrisa. Skyla le respondió de igual manera, sonriendo, y con su propio Emolga también.

La batalla fue bastante intensa. De una especialista a otra, Skyla se percató de que Betty también seguía la filosofía de su abuelo, de tener contramedidas para las contramedidas. Betty tuvo que admitir que varias de las estrategias de Skyla la tomaron por sorpresa, mientras que la líder no oficial también se sintió impresionada al ver que ella también se había anticipado a muchas de las suyas. Cuando a ambas solo les quedaba un Pokémon, era hora de probar con su as bajo la manga.

\- Veamos qué te parece esto. ¡Turbina de Viento!

Los ojos del Swoobat de Skyla comenzaron a brillar, y con su aleteo los vientos empezaron a ganar velocidad. El Blitzle de Betty apenas podía mantener los pies en la tierra, mientras Swoobat volaba con las corrientes, aprovechándolas.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto, creaste un nuevo efecto de clima?! - preguntó Betty sorprendida.

\- Los vientos turbulentos son una condición climática natural. Eso lo sabe cualquier piloto que se respete, como yo. – dijo Skyla. – Pero sí, este movimiento es mi creación.

Jamie pareció sentirse preocupado por Betty. Esto podría complicarle las cosas.

\- ¡Blitzle, dispárale un Atactrueno a Swoobat! – ordenó Betty.

Blitzle obedeció, y usando toda su fuerza para mantener los pies sobre la tierra en contra de estos vientos, se las arregló para apuntar y lanzar la descarga eléctrica hacia Swoobat. Pero el murciélago fácilmente esquivó el ataque dejándose llevar por los vientos, poniéndose a salvo sin problemas.

\- ¡Estampa Corazón! – ordenó Skyla, y Swoobat lanzó un corazón rosa contra Blitzle, haciéndolo perder el balance y que empezara a ser arrastrado.

\- Esto no funciona. – dijo Betty, viendo como Blitzle lograba volver a afianzarse a pesar de los vientos. – De acuerdo, si no podemos acertarle un golpe, ¡podemos hacerlo en nosotros! ¡Atactrueno!

\- Espera, ¿qué?

Skyla y su Swoobat se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras Blitzle comenzaba a lanzar Atactruenos hacia el aire para que le cayeran encima después, una y otra, y otra vez repetidamente. Skyla no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Estaban haciendo eso para potenciarse, seguramente tendría habilidad Pararrayos o Impulso de Motor. De cualquier manera, eso era malas noticias para ella _._

\- ¡Detenlos! ¡Usa los vientos para lanzar un Tajo Aéreo más potente! – ordenó Skyla, y con ello Swoobat obedeció, lanzando unas filosas cuchillas de aire que gracias a la Turbina de Viento se hicieron más grandes.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – exclamó Betty, y Blitzle lanzó un rayo mucho más grande que ningún otro que hubiera lanzado antes. Este atravesó el Tajo Aéreo de Swoobat y apenas gracias a la Turbina de Viento pudo esquivar el ataque directo, pero las chispas que salían a los lados alcanzaron a rozarle las alas y causarle algo de dolor.

\- ¡Tendremos que ir a todo o nada! ¡Acrobacia! ¡Y usa los vientos para aumentar tu impulso! - declaró Skyla. Swoobat brilló en azul y voló con gran habilidad entre las corrientes de viento, incrementando su velocidad con cada salto para golpear a Blitzle.

\- ¡Lánzale un Atactrueno cuando estés listo! – replicó Betty, dándole la iniciativa a su Blitzle.

Swoobat se fue acercando, y Blitzle tomó su oportunidad para lanzarle otro Atactrueno masivo en cuanto se puso directo a quemarropa. La Acrobacia colisionó de frente con la descarga, y el choque resultante mandó a los dos Pokémon a volar, haciéndolos caer noqueados al mismo tiempo. Miles miró el resultado y alzó ambos brazos para hacer su declaración.

\- ¡Ambos Pokémon son incapaces de continuar! ¡Ya que ambas entrenadoras se han quedado sin Pokémon, esta batalla es un empate!

\- ¿Un empate? ¿Y esto qué significa? – preguntó Jamie.

\- En caso de ocurrir un empate, el líder del gimnasio es quien decide si el retador se merece la medalla. – Skyla sonrió. – Betty, viniste a desafiar el gimnasio planeando utilizar a tus Pokémon Eléctricos para ganar, y debo decir que pudiste manejar muy bien los trucos que tenía preparados para enfrentarlos. Especialmente, fue admirable la manera en que pudiste combatir incluso aunque utilicé Turbina de Viento. Casi ningún retador antes que tú fue capaz de adaptarse a esas condiciones al primer intento.

El rostro de Betty se iluminó ante los halagos de Skyla, mientras la líder continuaba.

\- Hacer que tu Blitzle usara sus ataques eléctricos en sí mismo para activar su habilidad fue muy ingenioso. Y como dijo mi abuelo una vez, fue refrescante tener un retador que utilizara ventaja de tipo contra mí, sabiendo que eso por sí solo no sería suficiente para ganar, y que viniera preparado con otras tácticas. – Sacando la Medalla Jet, caminó hacia Betty. – La medalla te pertenece, te la ganaste.

Tomando la medalla, Betty notó que su Blitzle empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, y de inmediato corrió a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Lo logramos, Blitzle! – exclamó con alegría. – ¡Conseguimos la Medalla Jet!

Blitzle sonrió, y de pronto comenzó a resplandecer, y su forma comenzó a cambiar, aumentando de tamaño. Al disiparse la luz, ahora había un Zebstrika donde antes estaba Blitzle.

\- Parece ser que eres una ganadora en más de una forma. – sonrió Skyla al ver a Betty todavía más feliz que antes. Jamie de inmediato vino para darle a su novia un beso en la mejilla por su victoria haciéndola sonrojar ligeramente. Skyla no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

\- Solo tres medallas más. – dijo el joven cocinero. – Y yo estaré contigo con cada paso que des.

\- Oh, eres una dulzura. – dijo Betty todavía más roja. – Sabía que no me había equivocado al elegirte. Muy bien, ahora. – Hecho esto recogió a su recién evolucionado Zebstrika. – Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos, Jamie. Adiós, Skyla.

\- Antes que te vayas, tengo algo más para ti. – Skyla sacó un disco USB. – Aquí hay instrucciones para enseñarles a tus Pokémon el movimiento Turbina de Viento. Podrás enseñárselo a tu Emolga, le será de gran utilidad. Es mi manera de agradecerte, por ayudarme a darme cuenta de algo muy importante. Estaré esperando con muchas ansias tu participación en la liga.

Skyla le entregó el dispositivo a Betty, que lo aceptó con gratitud. Dándole las gracias, Betty y Jamie se marcharon, dejando a Miles a solas con su nieta. Ahora sí, había llegado la hora, podía sentirla.

\- Por última vez, ¿por qué es que quieres convertirte en líder de gimnasio? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Ahora sí la respuesta había cambiado.

\- Para mostrarle al mundo lo maravillosos que son los Pokémon Voladores de Unova. – respondió Skyla. – Eso era lo que querías enseñarme, ¿verdad? Sigue siendo tu sueño, pero ahora también es mío, y lo realizaré a mi manera.

\- Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar. Ahora sí, puedo hacer esto sin arrepentimientos. – Tomó un profundo respiro mientras Skyla trataba de contener su alegría. – Skyla, desde este momento y oficialmente, te nombro la nueva líder del Gimnasio Mistralton.

\- ¡Sí! – Skyla saltó de felicidad para abrazar a su abuelo. – ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te lo prometo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí!

\- Sé que lo harás. – dijo Miles con orgullo.

Skyla no dejó de sonreír, y muy quitada de la pena dejó salir sus lágrimas de alegría. Por fin, después de tantos años de entrenar bajo la tutela de su abuelo, de tanto aprender y esforzarse, y de por fin entender lo que él intentaba enseñarle, por fin podría llamarse con orgullo la líder del Gimnasio Mistralton.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí viene el siguiente oneshot del Resetverso. Para marcadores de tiempo, la última escena de este oneshot ocurre el año anterior al inicio de la historia principal. Ahora, por el relato en sí, este fue un tema interesante a tratar. Creo que todos alguna vez en nuestras vidas hemos querido seguir los pasos de nuestros héroes, y ser como ellos. En esto no hay nada inherentemente malo, pero a veces, nos esforzamos tanto en imitarlos que perdemos de vista que tenemos que ser nuestras propias personas. Es decir, es mejor ser una versión de primera clase de ti mismo, que una de segunda clase de alguien más, ¿verdad?

Otro detalle que me gustó, miren esto, resulta ser que tenemos permitido crear nuevos movimientos en el Resetverso, ¿qué les parece? Yo tengo unos cuantos por ahí, tal vez me permitan implementarlos. Será cuestión de consultar con **Crossoverpairinglover.** Entretanto, ya con esto termino de traducir, y es hora de pasarme a los interludios que tengo en curso. Si están interesados, uno es con Giselle en el Tech Pokémon, y otros dos colaborativos con otros autores del Resetverso. Un episodio de relleno, pero yo lo disfruté y me parece justo que expandamos lo que pasó en esta línea temporal. Además, luego del Gaiden del Campamento de Oak, creo que me siento cómodo haciendo oneshots donde participen Ash y sus amigos.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, sonicmanuel, darkdan-sama** y **jigsawpunisher.** Nos vemos en el siguiente, espero tener mi Interludio de Giselle listo antes del próximo capítulo de la historia principal.


	34. Interludio de Giselle

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Giselle**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Giselle era la primera de la clase que por muchos era considerada como la que sería "la generación de oro" de la academia del Tech Pokémon, y estaba segura de que una vez que se graduara, estaría preparada para cualquier desafío que pudiera enfrentar. Pronto se daría cuenta de que había mucho más que solo lo que le enseñaban en la escuela…

* * *

 _ **Instituto Tecnológico Pokémon, Sede de la Región Kanto…**_

Desde siempre le habían enseñado a aspirar a ser la número uno. No podía aspirar a menos. Así la habían instruido sus padres. Su familia siempre aspiraba a ser solo lo mejor de lo mejor. Ese era el motivo de haber sido enrolada en el Tech Pokémon, la mejor escuela para entrenadores Pokémon que el dinero pudiese pagar.

Para la familia de Giselle, el dinero nunca era un problema. Lo único que necesitaba era esforzarse por ser la mejor, y en el proceso, motivar al resto de sus compañeros a ser lo mejor que pudieran. Claro que tendrían que conformarse con estar siempre por debajo de ella, pues se había ganado a pulso su lugar como la primera de la clase, y no tenía intenciones de permitir que se lo quitaran.

Ayudaba mucho que los profesores de la institución eran muy competentes en su trabajo. Claro, el resto de los estudiantes no era que le tuvieran mucho aprecio al señor Elmfire, que podía ser realmente irritante y golpear los nervios de los estudiantes con su constante argumento de si los nombres de las especies de Pokémon debían o no escribirse con mayúscula, y constantemente los marcaba en los ensayos escritos que le entregaban. Pero fuera de eso, hacían bien su trabajo. El consenso general, sin embargo, era que el mejor de los profesores era sin lugar a dudas Noland Datsura, el instructor sobre estrategias de batalla, y un egresado de la Universidad de Smogon. Un hombre realmente inteligente, pero cercano con sus alumnos, y siempre dispuesto a escuchar y ayudar incluso fuera de las horas de clase.

Aquel día, la lección que les estaba dando era acerca de los efectos del clima en batalla, y cómo utilizarlos a tu favor para ofrecer soporte al equipo. Qué habilidades, movimientos y demás se veían afectados por qué condiciones, como por ejemplo usar Danza de Lluvia para activar habilidades como Piel Seca o Cura de Lluvia para recuperar las heridas, o Nado Rápido, para incrementar la Velocidad. O en el caso de Día Soleado, acelerar la carga del ataque de Rayo Solar y potenciar los ataques de tipo Fuego.

\- … así que para aprovechar por más tiempo los efectos del clima, lo más conveniente es equipar a sus Pokémon con una de estas rocas especiales.

Mostró en la pantalla del proyector cuatro rocas específicas. Tres de ellas de color marrón con protuberancias de colores distintos: azul-blanco, rojo y marrón-amarillo. La última parecía envuelta totalmente en una capa azul transparente como el agua. Estas eran respectivamente las Rocas de Hielo, Calor, Suave y Lluvia, para extender cada una su condición climatológica específica. Los estudiantes rápidamente tomaron nota de esto.

\- Y bien, ¿les queda alguna pregunta? – preguntó el profesor. Solo una mano se alzó. – ¿Joe?

Giselle desvió la mirada hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el alumno aludido. Joe, el estudiante menos remarcable de la clase. Esto no quería decir que fuese malo, era bueno con la teoría, si bien en la práctica solía desear mucho qué desear. Y muchas veces, tenía ideas… algo extrañas.

\- Sí, profesor. – dijo Joe poniéndose de pie. – Durante toda la clase estuvo describiendo el sol, la lluvia, el granizo y las tormentas de arena como las condiciones climatológicas que afectan las batallas Pokémon. Pero considerando la infinidad de condiciones climatológicas que hay, ¿no cree que en teoría podría haber otras?

\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – El profesor cruzó los brazos con interés.

\- Hace unos meses, leí en una revista un artículo sobre una de los líderes de gimnasio de Unova. – dijo Joe. – Supuestamente, desarrolló un movimiento capaz de crear un clima ventoso en el campo de batalla, y al utilizarlo aumenta la velocidad de los Pokémon de tipo Volador y potencia sus ataques. Aunque la Liga todavía no lo reconoce oficialmente, tengo entendido que le ha ayudado a ganar muchas batallas y pensé que…

De pronto todos comenzaron a mirarlo como si hubiese dicho algo raro, incluyendo a Giselle. Inmediatamente al notarlo, quiso volver a sentarse, pero fue en ese momento sonó la campana de final de clase. Literalmente lo salvó.

\- Muy bien, eso es todo por el día de hoy. – dijo el profesor. – Mañana continuaremos viendo las condiciones atmosféricas según las áreas regionales de Kanto y Johto y cómo los Pokémon se han adaptado a ellas. De pie, saluden.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – dijeron todos los estudiantes.

El profesor recogió sus notas y abandonó el aula, mientras los alumnos hacían lo propio y se disponían a retirarse también. Una vez que el señor Datsura cruzó la puerta, nuevamente las miradas se volvieron a posar en el alumno de nombre Joe. De pronto, el hecho de que era el más pequeño de estatura en la clase se hizo más notorio, especialmente con tantos estudiantes altos a su alrededor. En medio de todos, Giselle se abrió paso.

\- Yo hablaré con él. Ustedes pueden irse. – les dijo.

Echándole una última mirada a Joe, todos los estudiantes asintieron e hicieron caso de lo que les dijo sin cuestionarla. Ya quedándose a solas con el muchacho, puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró con severidad.

\- Joe, ¿qué fue eso de hace un momento? – le preguntó. – ¿Pensando en aplicar un nuevo movimiento solo porque lo leíste en un artículo de revista?

\- Creí que sonaba interesante. – dijo el muchacho.

\- Ese movimiento todavía no está oficialmente reconocido por la Liga Pokémon. – dijo Giselle. – Es solo un truco que se inventó una líder de gimnasio para ganar una ventaja personal.

\- Eso no quiere decir que no sea útil. – replicó Joe.

\- ¿Me permito recordarte dónde estamos? – Giselle cruzó los brazos. – Somos estudiantes de la academia Pokémon más prestigiosa que existe. Debemos poner el ejemplo y aplicar sus enseñanzas para convertirnos en entrenadores ejemplares.

\- No digo que no sea así. – dijo Joe. – ¿Pero no has pensado que deberíamos intentar ir más allá de lo que nos enseñan aquí? ¿Examinar otras alternativas y buscar nuevas formas de aplicar las habilidades de nuestros Pokémon?

Giselle exhaló un suspiro. De nuevo con sus ideas raras. A pesar de ser muy bueno para aprender la teoría, en la práctica Joe siempre terminaba quedándose de último, y su récord de victorias era el más bajo de toda la clase. Esta no era la primera vez que intentaba proponer algo como eso. Para lo que le serviría, si no era capaz de aplicar las tácticas óptimas que les habían enseñado durante todo el curso.

\- Joe, cuando hayas mejorado tu desempeño, entonces ahí podemos hablar de tus ideas de ir "más allá". ¿Cómo supones que vas a mejorar si no eres capaz de dar el rendimiento apropiado con las tácticas tradicionales?

Joe no quiso o no pudo darle una respuesta. Era consciente de que su rendimiento dejaba mucho qué desear a comparación del resto de la clase, pero ella tenía razón. ¿De qué servirían sus idea cuando no era capaz siquiera de dominar lo básico del entrenamiento? Por su parte, a Giselle le dolía mucho tener que ser tan directa al decirle las cosas, pero tenía que reconocer sus puntos débiles si quería superarlos. El que fuera el último de la clase no quitaba que seguía siendo parte de la Generación de Oro del Tech Pokémon, y tenía que ponerle empeño para ponerse a la altura.

\- Mira, ¿qué dices si te ayudo después de clases mañana? Estaré libre por la tarde. – le ofreció.

\- Lo apreciaría mucho, gracias. – Joe sonrió tímidamente.

\- Pero a cambio, tendrás que suplirme en mis deberes de limpieza del aula de hoy. Así podré prepararme para ayudarte apropiadamente.

La sonrisa de Joe se disipó. Obviamente ella no iba a ayudarle sin esperar algo a cambio. Nada en el mundo era gratis después de todo, pero era un precio pequeño por ayudarle a mejorar. Sin embargo, el chico asintió con resignación y aceptó el trato. Giselle sonrió y se fue para dejarlo trabajar en paz.

Mientras iba por el pasillo, una parte de ella se preguntaba si no estaba siendo demasiado dura con él. Joe era un buen chico, y un buen estudiante dentro de lo aceptable, pero en la generación de oro no cabía ser solo "bueno", había que ser excepcional. Y ella quería que todos, sin excepción lo fueran. Especialmente él. Quizás no lo demostrara mucho, pero Giselle tenía cierta debilidad por los chicos como Joe: adorables, dulces y vulnerables. Solo necesitaba ayudar a formarle un poco el carácter, y presionarlo era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses más tarde…**_

El semestre estaba a punto de tocar su fin, y solo faltaban un par de semanas para los exámenes finales. Los alumnos estaban ocupadísimos preparándose para ellos, estudiando y entrenando sin descanso. Luego de esto vendrían las vacaciones, y Giselle ya había hecho sus planes. Durante las últimas ocho semanas había estado siguiendo el desempeño de Joe muy de cerca. El chico era diligente con sus asignaciones, pero no parecía haber una mejoría muy notable. La castaña empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no lograba hacerlo progresar?

En serio le dolía mucho haber tenido que disciplinarlo seriamente, pero así eran las reglas extraoficiales del Tech Pokémon. Si no estabas a la altura, tenías que atenerte a las consecuencias. Aunque eso significara tener que hacer el trabajo pesado, serviría para formar el carácter. Giselle sabía que Joe tenía el potencial para ser mejor, solo tenía que sacárselo de alguna manera. En el peor de los casos, ya estaba lista para ponerlo a través de un curso intensivo durante las vacaciones al final del semestre. Ya tenía bastante experiencia haciendo de tutora, y sería divertido pasar el rato con él.

Aquel día después de clases, el profesor Datsura recibió una visita durante la hora del descanso. Al parecer, un amigo suyo había venido para hablar con él sobre un asunto importante, pero de qué se trataba, eso era un misterio, y no era asunto de ellos para inmiscuirse. En ese momento, Giselle se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo sus notas de la lección de la mañana, repasando todo lo que habían dicho.

\- Oye, Giselle. – la sorprendió de pronto la voz de Joe.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó. Ya habían tenido una sesión de tutoría, el día de hoy no tenían ninguna programada. El chico se rascó la cabeza antes de responderle.

\- Los chicos dicen que vieron a un par de entrenadores en los terrenos de la escuela. – respondió Joe. Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la colegiala

\- ¿Y qué estás esperando entonces? – le dijo. El muchacho no parecía muy contento con esto.

\- Giselle, ¿esto realmente es necesario?

\- Ya conoces la tradición. Los atraemos aquí, para demostrarles por qué somos los mejores. – dijo la castaña, poniéndose de pie.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué tengo yo que ser el que haga de carnada?

\- Joe. – Giselle puso los brazos en jarras.

Debido a la ubicación de la escuela, no era de extrañarse que entrenadores viajeros que se desviaban un poco del camino pasaran cerca de allí, y entre los estudiantes existía una tradición que, si bien no se encontraba dentro de las regulaciones oficiales, se había mantenido durante años entre los estudiantes. La idea siempre era provocarlos para atraerlos hacia los terrenos y retarlos a batallas, como una manera de demostrar y reafirmar con ello su superioridad.

El asunto era, que siempre alguien tenía que hacer de carnada para llamar la atención de las víctimas, y ese rol, usualmente, recaía en el estudiante con el más bajo rendimiento, es decir el último de la clase. A Joe claramente no le gustaban esas implicaciones.

\- Cumple con tu deber, Joe. Recuerda que es la tradición como la hemos mantenido desde hace años. Y no te sientas mal, seguro que podrás con ellos. Con suerte, tal vez los demás no tendrán siquiera que intervenir.

\- A veces quisiera ser un bloodliner… – masculló Joe entre dientes, aunque no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Giselle no le oyera.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué dijiste de ser un bloodliner?

\- ¿A ti no te gustaría? – preguntó Joe. – Piénsalo, ellos tienen habilidades realmente increíbles. Tal vez algunos de ellos podrían incluso decirnos qué se siente ser un Pokémon. ¿No crees que sería genial?

Giselle quiso reírse, pero hasta ella tuvo que admitir que eso no sonaba del todo mal. El incremento de bloodliners en los últimos dieciséis años más o menos había hecho que cada vez fuesen más y más tema de conversación entre la gente, y el Tech Pokémon no estaba exento de eso. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, al menos en la sede de Kanto no se tenía noticia de ningún estudiante que hubiese demostrado ese tipo de habilidades, y de haber alguno, lo más probable era que intentasen ocultarlas. El sentimiento general dentro del instituto, era digamos de tolerancia con algo de recelo, a raíz de algunos incidentes que supuestamente involucraban a bloodliners que abusaban de sus poderes para cometer crímenes y causar daño, aunque tampoco faltaban algunos que intentaban utilizar los suyos para ayudar a las personas y salvar vidas. En cuanto a Giselle, a ella ni le iban ni le venían.

\- Tal vez lo sea para ti, pero a mí ni me vienen ni me van. – declaró la castaña. – No necesito superpoderes para probar que soy excepcional, y tú tampoco. Ahora, sé bueno y haz lo que te corresponde, ¿de acuerdo?

Joe abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero finalmente decidió no decir nada. Con resignación, aceptó su papel y se dirigió a hacer su parte, haciendo que Giselle sonriera con satisfacción por su obediencia. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, una victoria fácil que lo ayudara a motivarse. Después de todo, incluso con su nivel actual, eso no quitaba que seguía siendo un miembro de la Generación de Oro del Tech Pokémon. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

 _ **Un par de horas después…**_

Normalmente a esta hora, Giselle se encontraría disfrutando tranquilamente de su almuerzo en la cafetería del instituto. Especialmente el día de hoy que servirían su postre favorito: pastel tiramisú doble. Siempre esos días ella quería ser la primera en la fila para disfrutarlo, así que no había nada que le molestara más que alguien viniera a interrumpirla.

\- ¡Giselle! ¡Giselle! – exclamaron mientras llegaban corriendo a toda prisa

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No ven que tengo prisa? – protestó la chica.

\- Necesitamos tu ayuda. – dijo uno, poniendo las manos en posición de rezo. – Esos dos entrenadores…

\- Sí, ¿qué con ellos? ¿No me digan que pudieron contra Joe? – preguntó Giselle, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Si pudieron contra Joe, quizás ese par de entrenadores no fueran tan inútiles, pero no veía cuál podía ser el problema.

\- ¡Nos están haciendo pedazos! – dijo el otro, tomándola totalmente por sorpresa. – ¡Encima de todo, el señor Datsura nos está viendo, es humillante!

\- ¿Perdóname? Repite lo que acabas de decir.

\- Sé que suena increíble, pero es verdad. – dijo el primero. – Si no nos crees, vamos a la sala de audiovisuales, las cámaras de la arena deben tener las batallas en video.

A Giselle no le agradaba la idea de perderse el gusto de ser la primera en la fila para su postre favorito, pero tenía que comprobarlo. ¿Qué podrían tener un par de entrenadores para que sus compañeros dijeran que los estaban "haciendo pedazos"?

Otra de las ventajas de ser la estudiante número uno del instituto era que tenía acceso total a todas las salas y clubes de los estudiantes cuando quisiera. No era que ella abusara (demasiado) de este privilegio, pero sin duda no temía tomar ventaja de él cuando le convenía, y esta era una de esas ocasiones. Por fortuna, el club de audiovisuales no estaba haciendo ninguna actividad en aquel momento, así que no le pusieron objeciones cuando les pidió entrar. La arena principal de batalla de los estudiantes tenía cámaras por todas partes, que como era de esperarse se utilizaban para grabar las batallas de entrenamiento de los estudiantes, y estas tenían un enlace directo con el club de audiovisuales para que estos pudieran estudiarlas.

Giselle revisó los archivos más recientes, y presionó sin tardanza el botón de reproducción. Los recién llegados se veían aproximadamente de su misma edad, eran un chico y una chica. El muchacho era bastante alto, con cabello negro algo alborotado que se asomaba debajo de una gorra de la expo de la Liga Pokémon, y llevaba a un Pikachu sobre su hombro. La joven pelirroja que lo acompañaba era casi de su misma estatura y tenía los ojos verdes. El Psyduck que estaba a su lado tenía una expresión de idiota, ¿sería posible que realmente hubieran perdido contra ellos? No se veían nada especiales.

Sin embargo, al ver el transcurso de las batallas, se quedó con la boca abierta. Decir que los estaban haciendo pedazos había sido sobrevalorarse. Esas no podían llamarse batallas: no cuando uno de los dos bandos dominaba por completo y sin piedad al otro. Entre las cosas que vio, primero el chico utilizó un Bulbasaur contra un Sandshrew, al cual mantuvo a raya utilizando Látigo Cepa para restringirlo, e incluso en una ocasión le impidió escapar usando Excavar agarrándolo de la cola y sacándolo de su agujero por la fuerza. Después, la chica utilizó su Starmie contra un Weepinbell, y con un par de ataques de Fuerza Psíquica lo estampó contra el suelo dejándolo noqueado. Estos estuvieron al menos un poco justificados por aprovechar ventaja de tipos. Pero el que definitivamente no lo estuvo, fue cuando el Charmander del chico masacró salvajemente con Garra de Metal a un Geodude, reduciéndolo prácticamente a grava en cuestión de segundos y sin darle oportunidad de contraatacar o defenderse en ningún momento. Incluso el Psyduck de la chica, por su apariencia de idiota, esquivó los ataques de un Venonat con lo que parecían resbalones y tropiezos, y cuando trató de lanzarle un Paralizador, este ejecutó lo que parecía un ataque de Confusión y le echó encima todo su propio polvo para que se lo tragara.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Giselle, incrédula.

\- Te dije que no estábamos bromeando. Ahora tú eres nuestra última línea de defensa.

\- No… no me digan que…

Los muchachos asintieron. Giselle sabía que la otra parte de la tradición de atraer a los entrenadores, en caso de que la provocación inicial no fuera suficiente, era tentarlos ofreciéndoles una jugosa recompensa si ganaban, para que se envalentonaran. La recompensa era cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecer el Tech dentro de su presupuesto, lo cual incluía la posibilidad de una beca completa para estudiar allí, si lo deseaban. De hecho, algunos de los miembros de la Generación de Oro habían obtenido así sus actuales lugares. Sin embargo, consideraban que ya no había lugar para más en su grupo, y no tenían intenciones de romper su récord de este año.

\- Muy bien, si esos dos realmente creen ser tan buenos, ya es tiempo de que se midan conmigo.

\- Pero Giselle, ¿y el postre?

\- La reputación de esta escuela es más importante. – dijo Giselle. – Vamos para allá.

Y sin tardanza, Giselle y su séquito se fueron del salón de audiovisuales, y se dirigieron a la arena de batallas. Era hora de enseñarles a ese par de entrenadores presumidos cómo se hacían las cosas en el instituto.

Llegando a la arena, Giselle pudo ver que una batalla doble estaba en curso en ese momento. O más bien, en ese instante estaba terminando: del lado de los invitados estaban peleando un Pidgeotto y una Staryu, el primero de los cuales dio un golpe con Ala de Acero sacando por los aires a un Spearow, y era rematado por un Giro Rápido de la estrella marina, para luego caer inconsciente junto a un Paras que parecía tener rato noqueado. Todo por supuesto, bajo la vista del profesor Datsura, que se encontraba acompañado y comentando con un hombre joven de baja estatura, regordete, con gafas de sol y una camiseta con diseño que no parecería fuera de lugar en la región de Alola. Sin embargo, centró su atención en la pareja de entrenadores, que destacaban del resto por no traer el uniforme escolar, cuando estos se chocaban la mano por su victoria conjunta, se veían bastante alegres. No podía culparlos, no cualquiera sería capaz de llegar tan lejos enfrentándose a ellos. Pero qué lástima, ahora que ella había llegado, su racha llegaba a su fin.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – dijo anunciándose.

La pareja de entrenadores inmediatamente se volteó hacia ella. El chico mantuvo una expresión neutral, pero la pelirroja frunció el cejo al verla. Algo más de lo que se percató fue que Joe parecía estar ocultándose detrás de ellos por alguna razón. Eso era inusual, pero no le prestó atención de momento.

\- Creo que lo primero es que presentarnos apropiadamente. – dijo adoptando el tono más cortés que pudo. – Me llamo Giselle, y seguramente como les habrán dicho mis compañeros, soy la representante de nuestra clase.

\- Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta. – dijo el muchacho.

\- Misty, de Ciudad Cerulean. Mi apellido no es importante. – dijo a su vez la chica, con algo de amargura al decir la segunda línea. – ¿Conque tú eres la líder de esta bola de abusones?

\- Disculpa, ¿abusones? – Giselle pareció ofenderse ante esta denominación.

\- No finjas. – dijo Misty. – ¿Usan a este chico Joe como carnada para atraernos aquí, y se enfurecen con él cuando nos reta solo porque lo vencimos? Eso fue muy cruel.

\- Y dice que todavía son sus amigos. – dijo Ash. – Con amigos así, ¿quién querría enemigos?

\- ¿Qué sabrán ustedes? – replicó Giselle. – Aquí en el Tech Pokémon, nosotros somos considerados como la Generación de Oro y no hay lugar en nuestras filas para entrenadores de baja categoría, solo para los mejores. Solo intentamos motivarlo para que mejore su desempeño.

\- Hay otras formas de motivar, y en lo que a mí concierne, esa no es forma de tratar a tus amigos. – dijo Misty con un tono que sonaba a que la estaba desafiando. – Ahora que recuerdo… tus otros amigos nos prometieron un premio si podíamos vencerlos a todos. Si la cuenta no me falla, entre todos los de aquí, ahora solo faltas tú.

Giselle arqueó una ceja. Era una verdadera sorpresa: hasta ahora no había habido nadie capaz de vencerlos a todos. Con suerte, quizás lo lograrían con uno o dos de los que estaban abajo en el ranking, pero en todo ese año ningún visitante había podido llegar lo bastante alto como para retarla a ella personalmente. Si estos dos habían podido realmente vencer a los demás, tal vez le podrían dar algo de entretenimiento.

\- Veamos si realmente son tan buenos como dicen. – declaró Giselle. – ¿Quién de ustedes dos quiere enfrentarme?

Misty parecía lista para dar un paso al frente, pero Ash alargó el brazo enfrente de ella, deteniéndola.

\- Espera. Déjame a mí. – le dijo.

\- ¿Ash? ¿Estás seguro?

\- Confía en mí. Lo tengo. – aseguró él, sonriéndole.

La pelirroja parecía querer protestar, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y retrocedió para darle el paso. Giselle no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Si no lo supiera mejor, el muchacho casi parecía como si estuviese protegiendo a su novia. ¿Serían pareja acaso? Pero eso no importaba, él la estaba retando y su deber como representante de su clase era responder a dicho desafío.

\- De acuerdo, ¿te parece bien un dos contra dos? – propuso Giselle, tomando una de sus Pokébolas de la repisa. Ash asintió. – De acuerdo. ¡Ve, Cubone!

Haciendo una pose dramática y elegante (que atrajo las miradas de casi todos los estudiantes), Giselle arrojó su Pokébola hacia el campo de batalla, y el pequeño Pokémon con el cráneo por casco y el hueso en la mano apareció, esperando sus órdenes.

\- ¡Cubone, bone!

Ash miró a Cubone, y después al Pikachu sobre su hombro, y con un asentimiento, este saltó hacia el campo de batalla, encarando a su oponente. Giselle lo miró de manera extraña: ¿por qué elegía un tipo Eléctrico para pelear contra un tipo Tierra? Por lo visto necesitaba darle una lección acerca de las ventajas y desventajas de los tipos.

\- **CUBONE, EL POKÉMON SOLITARIO. CUBONE ES UN POKÉMON TIPO TIERRA Y TU ELECCIÓN DE ENFRENTARLO CON UN TIPO ELÉCTRICO ES INCREÍBLEMENTE CUESTIONABLE. –** dijo de repente una voz proveniente del bolsillo de Ash.

\- Nadie pidió tu opinión. – dijo Misty, como si supiera qué era.

\- **COMO SI ESO FUERA NECESARIO.**

Giselle no sabía mucho al respecto, pero esa voz, a pesar de su tono sarcástico definitivamente sonaba como un Pokédex. Si ese muchacho tenía uno, tal vez no fuera solamente suerte de principiante haber derrotado a todos los demás. Esto sería interesante.

\- ¡Cubone, Hueso Boomerang! – ordenó Giselle.

\- ¡Cubone! ¡Cu-bone!

Cubone abrió el encuentro arrojándole su hueso a Pikachu. Sorprendentemente el roedor eléctrico en vez de tratar de hacerse a un lado corrió de frente y lo esquivó saltando en el último momento, haciendo que pasara por debajo de él dando vueltas sin tocarlo. Pikachu aterrizó en la nariz del casco de calavera y usándolo como trampolín se lo volteó. Mientras Cubone trataba de enderezárselo, Pikachu aterrizó detrás de él y le mordió la cola, haciendo que chillara de dolor, para luego empezar a rasguñarlo con las uñas de sus patas en la espalda. En ese instante, Cubone logró enderezarse el casco, pero apenas justo a tiempo para ver que su hueso venía de regreso…

\- ¡Cubone, cuidado! – gritó Giselle.

 _ **¡WHACK!**_ Fue demasiado tarde, el hueso giratorio le pegó en toda la frente, dejándolo mareado. Fue en ese momento que Ash decidió darle a su Pikachu la primera orden del encuentro.

\- ¡Pikachu, Ataque Rápido y Cola de Hierro!

\- ¡Pika! – Pikachu salió disparado a una velocidad de relámpago, con su cola adquiriendo un brillo metálico. Saltó y desde el aire asestó el ataque en el mismo lugar donde el hueso lo había golpeado, con suficiente fuerza para causarle una grieta en el cráneo. Eso bastó para dejarlo fuera de combate.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cubone ya no puede pelear? – declaró el estudiante que estaba haciendo de réferi en el encuentro.

\- No puedo creerlo. – dijo Giselle. – ¿Desde cuándo un Pikachu puede pelear de esa manera?

\- ¿Hay alguna regla que dice que no puede? – dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros.

Giselle se mordió el labio. Técnicamente Pikachu no estaba usando movimientos, solo se puso a pelear literalmente a uñas y dientes para descontrolar a Cubone. Lo más extraño fue que lo hizo sin que su entrenador le dijera absolutamente nada, excepto por ese único ataque de Cola de Hierro. Era casi como… como si lo hubieran hecho antes.

\- No cantes victoria, solo me tomaste con la guardia baja. – le dijo tomando su segunda Pokébola. – Ahora sí es tiempo de ponerme seria. ¡Graveler, ve!

\- ¡Graveler! – El Pokémon tipo Roca/Tierra apareció en el campo, chocando dos de sus puños en señal de desafío contra Pikachu.

Giselle se esperaba que Ash decidiera sustituir a Pikachu, pero no lo hizo, simplemente intercambiaron miradas nuevamente y el roedor eléctrico encaró a su adversario. ¿Estarían tramando algo? No importaba, excepto por ese ataque de Cola de Hierro, dudaba que pudiera representar un gran problema.

\- ¡Graveler, usa Rodada! – exclamó Giselle. El Pokémon de Roca retrajo sus miembros y empezó a rodar como una aplanadora viva directo hacia Pikachu. Para ser tan pesado realmente se movía bastante rápido mientras rodaba.

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Ash, y Pikachu no tuvo que hacer más que apartarse saltando hacia un lado, girándose para darle un coletazo cubierto de metal en cuanto lo pasó de largo. Graveler dejó de rodar e hizo una mueca, evidenciando que ese golpe le había dolido, y a Giselle no le gustó nada eso.

\- ¡Graveler, usa Lanzarrocas! – Lo primero, mantener a ese roedor a raya para evitar que pudiera atacarlo con Cola de Hierro. Graveler generó varios pequeños trozos de roca a su alrededor y estos salieron disparados contra Pikachu.

\- ¡Esquiva con Ataque Rápido! – replicó Ash.

Pronto, Pikachu se volvió una mancha amarilla que dejaba una estela blanca tras de sí, moviéndose en zigzag por el campo de batalla, y esquivando las piedras sin mucha dificultad. Era rápido para moverse, eso era seguro. Muy bien, mejor ir por algo que no podría esquivar tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Graveler, Magnitud!

Graveler dejó de arrojar piedras y dando un pequeño salto hizo retumbar el suelo, enviando una onda sísmica por todo el campo. El poder de Magnitud siempre era aleatorio, pero la suerte se puso del lado de Giselle, e hizo que este saliera realmente potente, dejando a Pikachu inmovilizado y haciendo que apretara los ojos y los dientes mientras soportaba el ataque. Giselle sonrió con satisfacción ante esto, y decidió aprovecharlo.

\- ¡Muy bien, Graveler, usa Golpe de Roca y acaba con él! – exclamó la colegiala.

Graveler obedeció al instante, e inmediatamente volvió a lanzarse con su puño resplandeciendo para golpear a Pikachu. Para entonces la Magnitud ya había cesado, pero el roedor todavía tenía dificultad para moverse. Giselle imaginó que trataría de esquivar de nuevo, así que esta vez no se le iba a escapar. Pero para su sorpresa, eso no fue lo que intentó hacer.

\- ¡Pikachu, salta sobre la cara de Graveler y usa Impactrueno! – gritó Ash casi en el último instante posible.

\- "Qué tonto, eso no le servirá de nada." – pensó Giselle.

Pikachu recuperó su movimiento justo a tiempo para esquivar el puñetazo y tal como le dijo su entrenador, saltó sobre la cara de Graveler y le soltó un Impactrueno a quemarropa. Como era de esperarse, este ataque no hizo absolutamente nada, y al ver que aterrizó cerca, Giselle decidió seguir atacando.

\- ¡Graveler, usa Golpe de Roca!

Graveler obedeció, pero para sorpresa y shock de Giselle (y todos los demás) el puñetazo literalmente lo dio al aire, ni llegando de cerca a dónde Pikachu estaba, aunque literalmente estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia.

\- ¡¿Graveler, qué estás haciendo?! ¡Golpéalo! – gritó Giselle, pero al mirar los ojos de Graveler, se dio cuenta que sus pupilas se había contraído (y ya de por sí eran pequeñas). Fue entonces que se percató de lo ocurrido: ese Impactrueno no era para dañar, era para cegarlo al lanzarle el destello eléctrico tan cerca de los ojos.

\- ¡Pikachu, usa Ataque Rápido, una y otra vez!

Dicho y hecho, el roedor volvió a moverse velozmente con Ataque Rápido contra su oponente, esta vez sí para golpear repetidas veces. Aunque el ataque en sí mismo no fuera muy efectivo, el objetivo de Ash no era en sí causar daño, sino algo más. Mientras Graveler intentaba golpearlo a ciegas, Pikachu se mantenía atacando y corriendo sin parar, hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo que Ash intentaba hacer: chispas eléctricas aparecieron en Graveler después de recibir uno de tantos golpes del Ataque Rápido.

\- ¿Estática? – jadeó Giselle. De pronto todos esos ataques parecían tener un propósito verdadero. Ahora esa parálisis le restringiría el movimiento.

\- ¡Eso es, Pikachu, ahora, Cola de Hierro! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Chuuu-PIKA! – Pikachu salió en el aire y le se dispuso a darle un coletazo metálico.

\- ¡Graveler, bloquea eso con Golpe de Roca! – gritó Giselle en un arranque de desesperación.

\- ¡Grav! – Luchando contra la parálisis, Graveler alcanzó a alargar su puño y usarlo para interceptar la cola de Pikachu, enviándolo hacia atrás a duras penas.

\- ¡Usa Magnitud! – ordenó Giselle, rezando por que fuera suficiente. Lamentablemente, la parálisis actuó en ese momento, impidiéndole a Graveler moverse para hacer su ataque, y dándole a Ash y Pikachu la oportunidad perfecta de sellar el encuentro.

\- ¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro! – ordenó Ash.

Esta vez, sin nada que lo detuviera, Pikachu avanzó hacia su oponente, de nuevo revistiendo de energía metálica su cola, y dando un enorme salto la dejó caer encima de Graveler, dejándole un tajo en todo el medio de los ojos. El Pokémon de Roca emitió un patético quejido y se desplomó inconsciente por el golpe, derrotado.

Giselle cayó de rodillas. No podía creerlo. Ella, la mejor de la clase, la primera de la llamada "generación de oro" del Tech Pokémon, según el Profesor Datsura los mejores estudiantes que había tenido, acababan de ser vencidos por un par de entrenadores novatos. En especial ella, derrotada por un Pokémon con total desventaja por tipo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso? La peor parte, su profesor había presenciado todo. No podía atreverse a mirarlo a la cara ahora.

\- Muy bien hecho, Ash. – dijo muy satisfecha la pelirroja, feliz con el resultado. – Y bien, ¿antes dijeron que nos darían de premio lo que quisiéramos?

\- Sí, por supuesto. – dijo otro de los estudiantes. – Lo que deseen, incluso si es una beca para estudiar aquí.

\- Ni pensarlo, no quiero quedarme encerrada en este lugar. Más bien… – Misty se interrumpió cuando su estómago y el de Ash rugieron furiosamente. – Nos gustaría un bufet de todo lo que podamos comer, ¿no estás de acuerdo, Ash?

Los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos. Esa era una petición inusual, pero no imposible. Por supuesto, la comida del Tech Pokémon era preparada por los mejores chefs que podía costear la institución. Por dentro, Giselle se encontró a sí misma alegrándose de que no hubiesen aceptado la beca. No estaba segura de poder lidiar con semejante competencia a diario.

Algo más que también notó, fue que el profesor Datsura y el amigo con el que conversaba intercambiaban miradas. Después, el profesor miró hacia ellos, o específicamente, hacia la propia Giselle, y de repente se marchaba sin más. Eso solo le trajo más interrogantes. ¿De qué podrían estar hablando, y más importante aún, qué pensaría de ellos ahora, al verlos ser derrotados de esa manera tan humillante?

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Cuando la pareja de entrenadores pidió un bufet de todo lo que pudieran comer, nadie, ni los estudiantes ni los chefs del instituto se imaginaron de cuánto estaban hablando. Y eso sin incluir además todo lo que se comieron sus Pokémon. El Pikachu se bajó no menos de unas ocho botellas de kétchup antes de ponerse a retozar, y entre su amo y la chica que lo acompañaba se comieron no menos de unas veinte raciones en total de platillos variados, y todavía les quedó espacio para el postre con pastel (incluyendo el de tiramisú que Giselle quería para ella) y helados de diversos sabores.

De lejos, Giselle notó que Joe le había pedido a Ash irse aparte por un momento para conversar con él. Sobre qué, ella no tenía ni idea. Entretanto, la chica pelirroja, Misty, todavía seguía disfrutando de su tercer trozo de pastel tiramisú, y al ver que no tenía nada mejor que hacer de momento, decidió acercarse a conversar con ella, así fuera solo por pasar el tiempo.

\- Tu novio es un chico interesante. – le dijo. Misty casi se ahoga con un bocado cuando oyó ese comentario. Tuvo que golpearse el pecho para terminar de tragar.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- Oh, creí que él era…

\- ¿Ash? – dijo Misty. – No, él no… no es mi novio, si eso era lo que pensabas.

\- ¿En serio? – Giselle arqueó la ceja. – Podría haberme engañado. Es decir, la manera en que decidió enfrentarme, casi parecía que intentaba protegerte o algo.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Misty miró a Ash. – En realidad él y yo no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero siempre es amable conmigo… más que cualquier miembro de mi familia, de todos modos.

Giselle volteó a verla en cuanto hizo ese comentario. Pareció salírsele de manera involuntaria, y al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

\- No me prestes atención. – dijo la pelirroja. – El punto es, él es un chico, y es mi amigo, pero no es mi novio.

\- Como digas. Aunque hay que admitir que su apariencia tampoco es mala. – comentó Giselle. – Claro, si tu tipo son los altos y morenos. Además, se nota que tiene talento. Su manera de pelear es… inusual. Nunca vi que alguien derrotara a Pokémon tipo Tierra usando a un Pikachu de esa manera.

\- Sí, a veces me cuesta creer que sea un novato. – dijo Misty.

Giselle notó que Joe y Ash miraban en dirección hacia donde ellas estaban por un momento. Más específicamente hacia ella. Joe mantuvo contacto visual con ella por unos cinco segundos fijos antes de romperlo, y Ash le dijo algo más. Estaban demasiado lejos para saber lo que decían, pero Giselle no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que estaban hablando de ella. Por otra parte, tal vez Joe solo estaba pidiéndole algún consejo para ser más fuerte, viendo que él pudo derrotarla a ella, que era la mejor en toda la clase. Eso estaba bien, después de todo, el chico necesitaba mejorar su desempeño.

\- Sigo creyendo que tú y los otros son una bola de abusones. – intervino Misty, sacando a Giselle de sus pensamientos. – ¿Por qué trataban a Joe de ese modo? ¿No es su compañero de clases?

\- Joe necesita mejorar su desempeño. – replicó Giselle. – Es bueno con la teoría, pero en la práctica, deja mucho que desear. Si somos la generación de oro del Tech Pokémon todos tenemos que estar a la altura. Tenemos que ser firmes con él para motivarlo.

\- ¿No has pensado que él podría responder mejor de otras maneras? – preguntó Misty. – No todos son iguales. Mira por ejemplo a Ash. Él tiene métodos muy peculiares de entrenamiento, pero ya ves que le funcionan bien. Te venció, después de todo.

Giselle frunció la boca ante ese recordatorio, pero por mucho que quisiera negarlo, tenía razón. Ningún libro de texto o enciclopedia que hubiera leído le habría podido enseñar eso. Los métodos del Tech Pokémon resultaban para ella, y por lo que podía ver, para la mayoría de los estudiantes. ¿Cometió un error por pensar que no funcionaría con todos, o más específicamente, con Joe?

La castaña decidió dejar que la pelirroja terminara de comerse su enorme pastel (¿cómo podía estar tan delgada comiendo tanto?) y volvió a centrar su atención en Joe y Ash. Le intrigaba saber de qué podrían estar hablando, y más cuando ocasionalmente echaban miradas hacia ella.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

El humor en el aula de clases aquella mañana estaba totalmente diferente de lo usual. No era para menos, después de haber sufrido esas derrotas tan humillantes contra un par de entrenadores novatos. Lo más notable era que la silla de Joe estaba vacía, y esto no pasaba desapercibido considerando que usualmente él era el primero en llegar al aula. Y además de eso, el Profesor Datsura tardó unos minutos más de lo usual en llegar al aula. Y cuando lo hizo, todos se fijaron en que no traía consigo material para clase. Eso era demasiado extraño.

\- Buenos días, clase. – los saludó al llegar a su escritorio. – Tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles a todos. Efectivo desde el día de hoy, he presentado mi renuncia al Tech Pokémon, así que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos.

El revuelo entre toda la clase no se hizo esperar, pues decir que este anuncio los tomó por sorpresa era quedarse corto. Tardaron unos minutos en calmarse lo suficiente, y fue entonces que Giselle, que fue la que tuvo el mayor de los shocks, tomara la palabra para hablar en representación de todos.

\- Profesor Datsura, ¿esto tuvo que ver con nuestro… lamentable desempeño del día de ayer? – le preguntó. – ¿Acaso se va porque está… decepcionado de nosotros?

\- ¿Decepcionado? Por Arceus, ¿qué te hace pensar eso, Giselle? – dijo el profesor, claramente sorprendido. – Aunque hayan perdido ayer, eso no cambia el hecho de que sigo considerando que ustedes son la mejor generación de alumnos que he tenido en toda mi carrera como profesor en esta escuela. No, mis razones para marcharme no tienen nada que ver con eso.

Esto hizo que tanto Giselle como el resto de la clase se sintieran muy aliviados, pero aun así, ¿por qué querría marcharse tan de repente?

\- Recientemente, recibí una oferta de un amigo cercano, para unirme a su Frontera de Batalla. El ver a esos dos entrenadores ayer me hizo pensar en algunas cosas, y me hizo darme cuenta de que hasta un veterano como yo puede aprender mucho de la nueva generación. – prosiguió el profesor. – Así que decidí aceptar su oferta, quiero experimentar y aprender más.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con los exámenes finales del semestre? – preguntó otro de los alumnos. – Ya están a la vuelta de la esquina.

\- Por eso no tienen que preocuparse. – les aseguró. – Ya hablé con mi reemplazo y le pasé mis notas. Los exámenes se llevarán a cabo tal como está planeado. Así que, antes de despedirme, quisiera compartir algunas palabras con ustedes. Me siento muy orgulloso de todos, y muy feliz de haberles enseñado todo lo que podía. Tengo la certeza de que llegarán a ser entrenadores excepcionales. Pero quiero aconsejarles que vayan más allá. No se conformen solo con lo que han aprendido en este instituto, o conmigo. Como pudieron ver ayer, hay mucho más en las batallas que solo el conocimiento. Sigan aprendiendo, y no teman buscar otro camino para hacerlo, experimentar cosas nuevas. Recuerden que algún día se enfrentarán a un gran mundo allá afuera más allá de este instituto. Es todo.

El Profesor Datsura inmediatamente se retiró, mientras el murmullo empezó a hacer eco por toda el aula otra vez. Extrañamente, la única que permaneció en silencio fue Giselle, que involuntariamente volvió a mirar hacia la silla vacía de Joe. Las palabras de su ahora exprofesor le dieron una ligera idea del por qué no había venido.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde, en los dormitorios…**_

Con la renuncia de su profesor, los estudiantes tendrían toda esa hora completa libre, y Giselle aprovechó de irse directo hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Usualmente no estaba permitido que los estudiantes de sexo opuesto entraran a los dormitorios, pero Giselle tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que si no hablaba con él ahora, no tendría otra oportunidad después. Tomando un profundo respiro, tocó la puerta de la habitación

\- ¿Quién es? – respondieron del otro lado.

\- ¿Joe? Soy yo, Giselle, ¿podemos hablar?

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió. Joe ya no traía puesto el uniforme escolar, y Giselle alcanzó a ver una maleta abierta en la cama mirando por encima de su hombro. Si ya estaba empacando, su presentimiento quedaba confirmado.

\- No deberías estar aquí, este es el dormitorio masculino. – señaló el chico.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo. – dijo Giselle. – ¿Planeabas irte sin despedirte?

\- Creí que sería lo mejor. – dijo Joe. – Nunca fui bueno para las despedidas.

\- ¿Primero el Profesor Datsura, y ahora tú? – dijo Giselle. – ¿Qué sucede con ustedes?

\- Las batallas de ayer me dieron mucho en qué pensar. Me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Principalmente, que yo no pertenezco a este instituto.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Estamos en la escuela para entrenadores más prestigiosa que hay en toda la región y quizás en el mundo. ¿No deberíamos sentirnos honrados de estar aquí?

\- Giselle, eso es fácil para ti decirlo, siendo que eres la primera de la clase. – replicó Joe. – Yo siempre fui el último, el rezagado. Por mucho que me esforzaba nunca era suficiente. Y ya me di cuenta del por qué.

Joe tomó un profundo respiro antes de continuar. Giselle tenía el presentimiento de que no iba a gustarle lo que le iban a decir.

\- Creo que sabes que estuve hablando con Ash, ¿verdad? – dijo Joe. – Me dijo algunas cosas muy interesantes. Cosas que de hecho yo ya me había preguntado antes, pero nunca me atreví a decir en voz alta.

\- ¿Como cuáles? – preguntó Giselle, poniendo los brazos en jarras y ladeando la cabeza. Esto sería interesante.

\- Por ejemplo, él considera que cada Pokémon es diferente individualmente, y que no necesariamente está limitado por los parámetros de su especie. – dijo Joe. – Y a él le gusta desarrollar sus puntos fuertes basándose en eso. Ya pudiste comprobarlo con su Pikachu, ¿verdad?

Giselle desvió la mirada. No quería admitirlo, pero en esa parte tenía toda la razón, aunque le pesara la humillación.

\- También me dijo… que ya no debería estar soportando abusos de nadie. – prosiguió, esta vez con un poco de amargura en su tono. – Especialmente no de personas que se dicen ser mis amigos.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Giselle de pronto se sintió aludida.

\- Sabes, había muchas cosas con las que no estaba de acuerdo, pero nunca me atreví a llevarles la contraria, porque los consideraba a todos, incluyéndote a ti, como mis amigos. – dijo Joe. – Pero por dentro, a veces realmente me lastimaba la forma en cómo me decían las cosas, o los castigos que me imponían cuando no cumplía con sus expectativas.

\- Siempre estuvimos tratando de motivarte a mejorar. – trató de defenderse Giselle.

\- Supongo que no funcionó para mí. – replicó Joe. – Y es por eso que decidí volver a casa. Quiero empezar desde cero con mi primer Pokémon igual que Ash. Él me demostró que lo que enseñan en este lugar no es absoluto, y que puedo encontrar mi propio camino. Si él lo hace a su manera y le funciona, ¿por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Dicho esto, Joe volvió a su habitación, terminó de empacar lo poco que le quedaba y cerró su maleta. Después de cerrar por última vez la puerta, se acercó a Giselle y se sacó algo de su bolsillo. La castaña miró con curiosidad al darse cuenta que se trataba de una fotografía suya.

\- Creo que debería entregarte esto. – dijo Joe. – Ahora que lo pienso, creo que estuvo mal que te la tomara en secreto.

Giselle habría querido decirle que él no sería el primero ni el último en ese instituto que le tomaba una fotografía en secreto y se la guardaba; ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso (y le gustaba que así fuera). Pero en vez de eso, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- Puedes quedártela. – le dijo. – Es más, ¿por qué no me dejas una tuya como recuerdo antes de que te vayas? Me gusta tener fotos de todos mis amigos.

\- ¿En serio me consideras tu amigo? – Joe casi no parecía creerlo.

\- Quizás no fueras el mejor como entrenador, pero la verdad, siempre fuiste un chico dulce y amigable y eso me gustaba mucho de ti. – confesó Giselle. – Siento mucho no haberlo demostrado tanto como debería.

\- Gracias. – Joe sonrió, volviendo a meterse en el bolsillo la foto. – Ya es hora de que me vaya. Mejor que no te vean por los pasillos. Nos vemos.

Y sin decir más, Joe se fue arrastrando su maleta, listo para dejar atrás el Tech Pokémon, a sus compañeros… y a ella. Giselle no lo admitiría mucho de dientes para afuera, pero le entristecía un poco que Joe se marchara. Quizás no debió haber sido tan cruel con él, o dejar que los demás lo fueran.

En cuanto a ese chico Ash Ketchum… había sido un oponente interesante. Si Joe se estaba marchando por querer seguir el consejo que ese entrenador le dio, tal vez ella también debería hacer lo mismo. Aprender de su error y volverse más fuerte. Sí, tenía que sacar algo bueno de esta derrota. Analizar qué hizo mal, y usarlo para mejorarse a sí misma. Tendría suficiente tiempo para hacerlo, después de todo, ahora que Joe se marchaba, sus planes para las vacaciones después del semestre se acababan de ir por el drenaje.

Si algún día volvía a cruzarse en su camino, estaría preparada para enfrentarlo.

\- Ash Ketchum… la próxima vez que nos veamos no pienso perder contra ti.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

OK, aquí tenemos otro interludio. Supongo que no hará mucha falta que lo diga, pero si necesitan que les refresque la memoria, los eventos de aquí ocurren durante el capítulo 8 de la historia principal (excepto obviamente los de la primera escena). Me salió un poco más corto de lo esperado ya que decidí omitir las peleas de los otros Pokémon y mostrar algunas solo por encimita, para irme directo a la de Ash vs Giselle, que era la que más me interesaba. Pero supongo que no está tan mal.

Creo que único que me da cosa, es que por hacer a Giselle el personaje de perspectiva, no pude expresar los pensamientos de Ash. Si es por mí, seguro él estaría pensando en algún momento "¿En serio me pareció atractiva?" cuestionándoselo ahora. Lo otro es que, aunque me gustó ese episodio, me hubiese gustado que Joe mostrase un poco más de carácter, y por ejemplo, aquí no se va sin decirle unas cuantas cositas a Giselle, para que la lección sea un poco más dura.

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **jigsawpunisher** y **dragon titanico**. De antemano me disculpo si no respondo, el sitio otra vez anda loco retrasando los reviews (ya me tiene harto ese Invalid Message 3). De avance de lo que vendrá después de mi parte, voy a hacer un par de colaborativos con dos de los otros escritores del Resetverso, aunque por ahora, voy a tomarme un break de aquí y adelantar mi historia de "Encrucijadas: Entre una Sirena y una Princesa", y mi parte para el epílogo de "Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino". Nos veremos pronto.


	35. Gaiden de Luana

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Luana**

 **Escrito por Shadow Ninja Koopa, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Shadow Ninja Koopa.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** En el viaje para ser líder de gimnasio, Luana de Isla Kumquat tuvo que enfrentar numerosos y difíciles desafíos, desde Pokémon salvajes violentos que causaban problemas, hasta el hecho de ser madre y criar a su hijo. Cómo manejarlo, eso depende cada quién.

* * *

 _ **Isla Kumquat, Archipiélago Naranja…**_

\- ¡Mira, mamá, mírame!

\- Te estoy viendo, Travis, no te preocupes.

Desde debajo de su sombrilla, Luana veía con orgullo y adoración a un pequeño de cinco años caminando cerca del mar. La arena se pegaba de los pies del niño mientras las olas se la llevaban, haciéndolo reír. Cerca de él, una criatura reptiliana marrón con un cráneo cubriendo su cabeza observaba con cautela, indispuesto a acercarse al agua. Para Luana, la escena era perfecta. Su hijo, su querido Travis estaba creciendo de maneras que llenaban de pura felicidad su corazón. Esto no era menos que algo increíble para ella.

\- Es increíble, ¿no lo crees, Alakazam? – le preguntó a su Pokémon más antiguo. Detrás de ella flotaba en una posición cómoda y recostada el Pokémon psíquico, que asintió. – Nunca creí que esto me sucedería, ¿sabes? Ser madre… es un sentimiento imposible de explicar.

Alakazam asintió ante las palabras de su entrenadora. Entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Varias veces a la semana, Luana se estresaba sobre poder ser una buena madre, compartiéndole sus miedos de no poder estar con su hijo, y de los momentos de sentirse orgullosa de él y de su compañero. Su amor por su hijo no tenía igual, o al menos eso era lo que ambos creían.

Los dos observaron como Travis se metía un poco más a lo hondo antes de volver corriendo hacia Marowak. Una mirada de miedo se apoderó del Pokémon tipo Tierra mientras huía del chico cuando este trató de abrazarlo. Luana estalló en risas cuando el Pokémon se tropezó con una concha marina y el niño empapado lo atrapó.

\- Oigan los dos, tengan cuidado, ¿está bien? – los llamó Luana. La playa estaba llena de turistas y locales, pero eso no molestaba en lo más mínimo a la madre. Y en caso de que alguien tratara de acercársele a su hijo de manera inapropiada… bueno, para eso estaba Marowak.

\- ¿Mamá, lo viste? ¿Lo viste, verdad? ¡Atrapé a Marowak! – gritó Travis mientras corría de vuelta, mano a mano con el fastidiado Pokémon. Acercándose al dueto bajo la sombra, Travis soltó al Pokémon tipo Tierra y corrió hacia su madre, que de inmediato lo envolvió en una toalla.

\- Así es. ¡Y ahora yo te atrapé a ti! – exclamó ella en respuesta. Alakazam soltó un ligero gruñido mientras le arrojaba otra toalla a su compañero, que se enfurruñó mirando el mar. ¿Por qué tenían que vivir en una isla y cerca del mar?

\- ¿Quieres hacer un castillo de arena conmigo? – preguntó Luana mientras secaba a su hijo.

En ese momento le estaba pasando la toalla por la cara así que no pudo decir nada, pero al levantar las manos supo que la respuesta era sí. Se volvió hacia su equipo, que le trajeron docenas de baldes y palas, varios vehículos de construcción de juguete, algunas banderas en miniatura y bolsas llenas hasta el tope de conchas marinas. Nada era demasiado si era para su hijo.

En poco tiempo, madre e hijo habían comenzado a construir su bastión, usando solo las mejores conchas marinas en la pequeña estructura. Cerca de ellos, Marowak y Alakazam descansaban de espaldas uno al otro, con las bocas llenas de las famosas naranjas de la isla. Después de todo, ¿cómo fue que la Islas Naranja recibieron su nombre?

Mientras Luana comenzaba a edificar la muralla del castillo, su felicidad de compartir este momento con su precioso niño comenzó a aumentar de nuevo. Sus recuerdos del tiempo antes del nacimiento de su hijo comenzaron a llegar a su mente, y una lágrima salió de su ojo al recordar los eventos que llevaron a aquel fatídico día.

* * *

 _ **Cinco años antes…**_

Luana se encontraba de pie en las líneas laterales del campo de batalla en el Resort Grand Liucheng, el hotel que algún día heredaría como suyo. Su alma se llenaba de orgullo al ver a sus miembros activos. Los cuatro Pokémon estaban divididos en dos equipos, Marowak y Bellossom a la izquierda, y Alakazam y Misdreavus a la derecha. Este sería un buen calentamiento, pues ya estaban casi listos. Casi listos para ser Pokémon de gimnasio una vez que ella estuviese lista para ser reconocida como miembro de la Liga Naranja. Ya casi lo lograba, ella lo sabía. Solo un poco más.

\- Ya los cuatro conocen las reglas. Nadie se detiene hasta que yo lo diga, ¿entendido? – Los cuatro asintieron, sin dejar de ver a sus oponentes. – Muy bien, y… ¡comiencen!

Marowak fue el primero en salir corriendo hacia el frente, con la mano izquierda tornándose en de un color azul hielo, mientras su compañera ejecutaba una danza de guerra detrás de él. El Pokémon tipo Hierba bailaba con furia y sed de sangre mientras su falda de flores parecía volverse más afilada en respuesta. Del otro lado, los ojos de Alakazam brillaron en rojo y desapareció antes que el centinela de huesos lo golpeara, dejando a su compañero para lidiar con él. La fantasma pareció sorprendida por unos segundos, antes de que su collar de gemas brillara de marrón. Un rayo de energía salió disparado unos segundos después, impactando a Marowak y enviándolo trastabillando al suelo, mareado, pero por ahora se encontraba bien.

Reapareciendo enfrente de la flor danzante, los ojos de Alakazam mantuvieron su coloración roja mientras una pequeña aura cubría a Bellossom, interrumpiendo su danza. La flor comenzó a forcejear mientras era retenida contra su voluntad, hasta que un hueso golpeó en la cabeza al portador de cucharas. Soltando a su presa, Alakazam se dio la vuelta y recibió un golpe en el cuerpo. El hueso dio la vuelta en círculo mientras Marowak levantaba la mano, recuperando su arma. Una sonrisa emergió en su rostro mientras saltaba a un lado para evitar el rayo de energía psíquica.

Creando un muro de energía enfrente, Alakazam formó un Reflejo antes de enfurruñarse mientras Bellossom saltaba hacia él con su puño listo para golpear. Una risa oscura hizo eco en el campo mientras Misdreavus venía con una idea siniestra, una Maquinación, se podría decir. Saltando fuera de la pared psíquica que se iba desvaneciendo, el Pokémon flor ejecutó una pirueta mientras pétalos rojos y amarillos comenzaban a formarse en círculos a su alrededor. Con un fuerte grito, la Ventisca de Pétalos salió disparada. Viendo su oportunidad, la fantasma sonrió mientras creaba una esfera de sombras frente a ella. Unos pequeños relámpagos aparecieron a su alrededor mientras volaba hacia el ataque que se acercaba. Absorbiendo el impacto, la esfera explotó en humo, obscureciendo al fantasma de la vista.

Mientras Bellossom aterrizaba con un pequeño giro, un rayo de color arcoíris golpeó al tipo Hierba, mandándola a volar mientras otra Bola de Sombra la golpeaba por atrás. Mientras Bellossom de repente cambiaba de dirección, golpeó con fuerza el suelo, y sus ojos quedaron hechos espirales mientras yacía derrotada. El victorioso dúo saboreó su victoria con una risa, pero en cuanto Misdreavus reapareció, recibió un puñetazo helado en la cara cortesía de Marowak. La fantasma aterrizó, con la cara congelada, y sus ojos llenos de furia mientras intentaba volver a volar. Desde atrás de la criatura reptiliana, Alakazam reapareció, con las cucharas cruzadas frente a su rostro mientras preparaba otro Brillo Mágico para dispararlo.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya está, fin del encuentro! – declaró Luana. Los dos Pokémon restantes gruñeron, y la luz arcoíris desapareció mientras Marowak calmaba su cuerpo, incapaz de dar su golpe de Doble Filo. – Los cuatro estuvieron grandiosos, lo saben, ¿verdad? – La futura líder de gimnasio entró al campo para levantar a la noqueada Bellossom y la congelada Misdreavus. – Tenemos que mejorar las batallas en equipo. Algunas de mis ideas si… no, CUANDO me convierta en líder de gimnasio. ¿Qué les parecerían batallas dobles o triples?

Los dos Pokémon se vieron uno al otro, encogiéndose de hombros. Eran rivales primero, y ocasionalmente tal vez algo más, pero siempre estaban listos para pelear por su señorita jefa cuando ella quisiera. Mirando la cara esperanzada de su jefa, la pareja suspiró, pero dieron su consentimiento. Ellos harían cualquier cosa por verla feliz, se lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho.

\- Muchas gracias a los dos. – les dijo con una sonrisa, retornando a sus dos Pokémon noqueados antes de sacar otro par de Pokébolas. – Tomen un buen descanso, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Kazam/Wak. – El par dio su consentimiento y entonces desaparecieron en luces rojas. Ahora que su equipo se había ido, Luana suspiró con tristeza. Otra vez se había quedado sola.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a esta sensación. Sus únicos amigos de verdad eran su equipo. El personal del hotel de sus abuelos siempre la trataba con amabilidad, pero a veces sentía más que la consideraban su jefa en vez de su amiga. Sus abuelos siempre estaban ocupados con su trabajo y casi nunca tenían tiempo ni de charlar, mientras que sus padres… no los veía desde que se marcharon hacía años.

Sacudiéndose la tristeza, Luana se golpeó las mejillas para motivarse. ¿Por qué se ponía triste? Ella la primera y la única Luana, podría manejar lo que fuera. No tenía tiempo de deprimirse. Sacudiendo la cabeza de nuevo, ya estaba lista para su próximo difícil desafío: atender la recepción del hotel.

…

Pandilla.

Esa palabra siempre resonaba con él, desde que era joven. Su padre se la había enseñado. La pandilla era familia, y la familia era la pandilla. Su madre una vez lo consideró cosa de terquedad, pero se olvidó de sus palabras a los pocos segundos. Incluso con ira y odio, esa lección siempre permanecía, la pandilla era familia.

Y entonces se los arrebataron. A su hermano lo capturaron, a sus padres los asesinaron y a cada miembro de su familia extendido o se lo llevaron frente a sus ojos o se perdió tratando de escapar. Nunca podría perdonarlo por lo que habían hecho. Ellos les arrebataron a todos a quienes conocía, y el más pequeño apenas sobrevivió para ver otro día. Tenían que pagar. Todos. Cada uno de ellos. Sin excepción.

Por eso se había vuelto grande, fuerte e inteligente. Por eso se dirigía a la siguiente gran isla en su lista. Ya lo habían echado de unas cuantas, pero esta vez, lograría su meta. La única cosa remotamente buena de su odisea fue la nueva pandilla que había conseguido. Un nuevo hermano y hermana que tenían metas similares, y querían apoyarlo con ellas.

Su hermano nació desfigurado, con un dedo extra en cada mano y pie, y fue abandonado por ser visto como un fenómeno. Su hermana había sido utilizada hasta que ya no fue considerada útil, y fue abandonada en una pequeña caja de arena.

Pero ya no más. Ya no más de ser utilizados por aquellos que se declaraban superiores. Les demostraría el mismo dolor que les habían infligido a ellos. Y al final del día, ya verían quien reiría en medio de toda la diversión.

…

Los visitantes de la playa observaron con sorpresa y horror como una enorme ola se dirigía hacia las costas de su paraíso tropical. Los padres agarraron a sus hijos y corrieron mientras otros se acercaban a la playa para ver mejor el muro de agua. Una vez que cayó sobre la arena, el agua salpicó mientras un enorme objeto gris golpeaba contra la arena haciendo que cayera una lluvia de agua y tierra por toda la costa.

Mientras aquellos lo suficientemente valientes para acercarse lo hacían, un gruñido gutural resonó en al aire mientras el polvo desaparecía. En ese lugar se encontraba un enorme Rhydon, por lo menos unas cuantas pulgadas más alto que el promedio. Tenía todo el pecho cubierto de cicatrices, y miraba a los visitantes de la playa con furia. Debajo del brazo, una Lickitung claramente malnutrida a juzgar por lo delgada que estaba, fue colocada con cuidado en el suelo. De la espalda del Rhydon saltó un Electabuzz hacia el suelo, que se puso a jugar con sus dedos, revelando que tenía uno de más en cada mano.

Mientras los humanos miraban al trío, otro rugido hizo eco mientras el aparente líder del grupo comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante, con sus seguidores muy de cerca. De inmediato entraron en acción, y varios salvavidas en turno corrieron hacia los Pokémon, esperando resolver esto pacíficamente.

…

 _\- Y ya comienzan a atacar. –_ gruñó suavemente el Rhydon a su familia, mientras veían a los humanos lanzarse hacia ellos. – _Qué criaturas tan repugnantes._

\- _¿Electabuzz freírlos?_ – preguntó la criatura amarilla y negra mientras daba un paso al frente. Su mente simplona solo quería atacarlos con su máximo poder.

\- _Adelante, hazlos sufrir._ – dijo el Pokémon tipo Tierra, mientras su hermano empezaba a lanzar chispas de electricidad estática. – _Lickitung, si puedes, dispárale un Hiperrayo a uno de los edificios…_ – Sus ojos se fijaron en el más grande. – _El de la izquierda, ¿puedes verlo?_

\- _Ya lo veo._ – La criatura rosada empezó a tararear para sí misma mientras usaba sus manos para enmarcar el edificio, queriendo estar segura de golpear el piso superior. – _¿Puedes darme… un minuto para recargar? Quiero asegurarme de no fallar._

\- _Por supuesto, hermana, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras_. – Viendo que los humanos ahora estaban alertas de ver a Electabuzz cargando electricidad, Rhydon sonrió. Por fin era hora de algo de venganza. – ¡Electabuzz, dispara cuando estés listo!

Con un sonido que no tuvo sentido alguno, la electricidad voló por los aires golpeando al salvavidas más cercano. Gritos de dolor salieron de su boca mientras todo su cuerpo se iluminaba como un foco de luz. Los chillidos de la multitud horrorizada se sentían más como una sinfonía para el trío, pues sus corazones se llenaban de esa pequeña ración de venganza que les fue otorgada.

Con un pequeño gesto, Electabuzz liberó al hombre de su tormento, dejándolo desplomarse en la arena, echando humo de su cuerpo. Varios de los salvavidas corrieron hacia él mientras la que parecía ser la líder dejaba salir un Poliwhirl. El pequeño renacuajo se paró frente a ellos y los miró desafiante, haciendo que el Pokémon eléctrico soltara un resoplido de desprecio. Los ojos de Rhydon se pusieron en rendijas y sus orejas se pararon ante las noticias de que el hombre estaba muerto. Uno fuera.

\- _¡Lickitung, suelta ese Hiperrayo ya!_ – le ordenó, mientras su cuerno brillaba en plateado, preparando un Cuerno Certero. – _¡Electabuzz, elimina al Poliwhirl!_

Una risa sombría y un grito de "estoy en ello" resonaron mientras la bestia amarilla soltaba un rayo de electricidad contra el Pokémon de Agua, y un rayo de energía naranja salía disparado iluminando el cielo, mientras impactaba en el piso superior de cierto hotel.

…

El cuerpo de Luana tembló de horror mientras se encontraba fuera del Resort Grand Liucheng, con las llamas devorando los pisos superiores mientras humo negro salía de los restos de las ventanas. Junto a ella, su abuelo intentaba consolar a su abuela mientras los huéspedes miraban llenos de espanto, buscando a sus seres queridos todo el tiempo. Pokémon Voladores se elevaban llevando consigo a varios Pokémon de Agua pequeños tratando de sofocar las llamas, mientras los más grandes hacían lo posible por apuntarles desde el suelo.

\- ¿C-cómo? – susurró la abuela de Luana, mientras lloraba en los brazos de su marido. – ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Todo nuestro duro trabajo…

\- Todo está bien, mi amor. – susurró el anciano acariciando la espalda de su esposa. – Podemos reconstruirlo, podremos recuperarnos de esto. Tu sueño de tener el mejor hotel de las Islas Naranja no terminará aquí.

Después de calmar a su esposa, el hombre le dio una mirada a su querida nieta. Una que podía resumirse en una sola oración: Encontrar al responsable y hacerlo pagar.

Luana asintió. No quería dejar a su familia en un momento como este, pero ella era la única lo bastante fuerte para enfrentarse a lo que estaba pasando. Las lágrimas rodando por las caras de los niños mientras sus padres trataban de tranquilizarlos, las miradas de desesperación en los Pokemon al fallar en apagar el incendio, o porque no podían ayudar o encontrar a alguien en medio de los escombros en llamas. Estas imágenes resonaron dentro de ella mientras veía hacia el mar.

El cielo y su corazón se llenaron de relámpagos, pues se rehusó a abandonar su hogar, dejar que su amada isla fuese arruinada por una bola de rufianes salvajes. Ya de por sí fue horrible que hubieran atacado de esa manera y sin advertencia, ¿pero que ella estuviera allí cuando sucedió? Eso era imperdonable. Tomada su decisión, Luana se alejó de la multitud mientras Alakazam y Marowak salían de sus Pokébolas por sí solos, como si acabaran de percibir los sentimientos de su querida jefa.

\- Vamos para la playa. – les dijo secamente, mientras se ponía enfrente de ellos. El par se miró de manera preocupada, preguntándose qué estaría sucediendo. – El hotel fue atacado. – les dijo Luana para sacarlos de su confusión, y sin estar de humor para entrar en detalles. Sus ojos se pusieron en rendijas, y al mirar por encima de su hombro se dieron cuenta. Asintiendo con determinación, Alakazam agarró a su compañero y a su jefa de la mano. Con un destello rojo en sus ojos, los tres desaparecieron al instante.

Al reaparecer en la playa, el trío se escondió tras unas palmeras, mientras veían a una Lickitung malnutrida devorando varios carros de comida, usando su larga lengua para agarrar cada trozo comestible que pudiera encontrar. A varios metros por delante, un Electabuzz lanzaba Atactruenos hacia el cielo, retando a cualquiera que estuviera mirando a que viniera por ellos. Los ojos de Luana se volvieron rendijas al notar los cuerpos yaciendo en la arena, echando humo, y la realización la golpeó con horror al darse cuenta que ninguno respiraba. Ella sabía que los Pokémon podían ser peligrosos si no se les cuidaba apropiadamente, pero ver con sus propios ojos el daño que podían causar, ver muerte... eso era algo totalmente diferente.

\- Butterfree, sal ahora. – murmuró Luana, liberando a la mariposa. Al salir, se podía ver que era claramente diferente de lo normal. Sus alas eran de un color naranja claro con marcas de negro muy diferentes en ella, y de no ser por el moño rosa y amarillo alrededor de su cuello, sería difícil identificar que era hembra.

\- ¿Free? – La criatura ladeó su cabeza en confusión.

\- Necesito tu ayuda. La de todos. Marowak, necesito que distraigas al Electabuzz, aléjalo de ese Lickitung para que Butterfree pueda atacar con Tajo Aéreo. Con suerte, podremos alejarlos. Alakazam, tú ven conmigo. Algo aquí no anda bien. – musitó Luana antes de sacudir la cabeza. – Estoy imaginando cosas. ¿Están listos?

Tras asentir, Luana le dio una orden silenciosa a Butterfree que salió elevándose hacia el aire mientras Marowak corría por la arena hacia el Electabuzz.

El sonido de pisadas en la arena no pasó desapercibido por los agresores, y rápidamente vieron a Marowak aproximarse a ellos con la intención de atacar. Con una sonrisa, el Electabuzz recubrió su puño de azul hielo para recibir el ataque de frente. Doble Filo se encontró con el Puño Hielo, chocando puño contra cráneo. Una capa de hielo se formó encima de la cara de Marowak mientras el puño de Electabuzz recibía un moratón por el impacto. Los dos Pokémon gruñeron y saltaron hacia atrás. Otra vez con su puño brillando de azul, Electabuzz se volvió a lanzar a la carga contra su enemigo, mientras Marowak le lanzaba su hueso. Una sonrisa se apoderó de la bestia mientras un aura amarilla lo rodeaba, y de repente se elevaba del suelo, esquivando el Hueso Boomerang sin problema alguno.

\- ¿Elevación Magnética? – se preguntó Luana, mientras el Electabuzz se carcajeaba. – ¡Butterfree, ahora!

Luana sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la batalla. Al oír su grito, Electabuzz se sorprendió ligeramente, dándole a Marowak la oportunidad de conectarle su propio Puño Hielo en el estómago. El Pokémon se quedó sin aire, y al mirar hacia el cielo vio a la Butterfree de colores extraños liberando una cuchilla de aire directo hacia su hermana debilitada.

\- ¡Electa! – gritó al ver a la Lickitung con pánico, e incapaz de moverse al ver como se acercaba la cuchilla.

Un sonido retumbante sacudió el suelo, y la arena voló por los aires como si le tuviera miedo. Corriendo por la playa se encontraba un Rhydon, con el pecho lleno de cicatrices por heridas de balas, y ocasionales cicatrices de cortes cerca de la cara. Agarrando a la Lickitung y sujetándola bajo su brazo izquierdo, la bestia recibió el ataque de frente, y retrocediendo tras el impacto, pues resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

\- Gracias, Cromolentes. – Luana se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio antes de darse cuenta que este tenía que ser el líder, mientras colocaba a su amiga en el suelo con cuidado y la miraba con amenaza. Con un gruñido, arrojó a un Pokémon derrotado a sus pies: una Sunflora horriblemente golpeada, y ni siquiera respiraba aun con el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas. Exhaló de espanto para luego mirar al monstruo que estaba frente a ella. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante sus ojos, aunque esa mirada era capaz de mandar corriendo a incontables entrenadores hacia las colinas.

\- ¡Todo mundo, váyase de aquí! – le gritó Luana a toda la multitud que miraba desde las calles.

Todos huyeron como Rattatas escapando de un crucero, tratando de escapar de las bestias gemelas furiosas que invadieron su hogar. Pero en ese momento, otro rayo color naranja golpeó otro edificio, haciendo volar las ventanas y trayendo más destrucción. Llamas comenzaron a aparecer por los lados, como si acabara de golpear algo inflamable adentro.

\- Tú… – murmuró Luana, sintiendo ya que comenzaba a hervir de furia por dentro.

El Rhydon gruñó mientras el Electabuzz aterrizaba frente a él. Marowak corrió hacia él antes de rodearlo para ponerse al lado de su entrenadora. Con un grito el cuerno de Rhydon brilló de plateado mientras corría hacia donde estaba Luana. Marowak preparó un Puño de Hielo mientras Electabuzz volvía a despegar hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Marowak, Puño Hielo! ¡Alakazam, Brillo Mágico!

Teletransportándose enfrente de ella, Alakazam soltó el rayo con los colores del arcoíris para derribar al demonio flotante, mientras el Puño Hielo chocaba contra el Cuerno Certero. A diferencia de antes, Marowak salió volando de espaldas, pues su ataque falló en congelar el taladro de Rhydon, mientras que Electabuzz solo logró esquivar apenas el ataque para encontrarse con que otro ya lo estaba esperando. Derribado, se estrelló en el suelo, mareado y herido pero listo para continuar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien más manipulaba su vuelo, y lo levantaba hacia el aire contra su voluntad. Continuando con su alboroto, Rhydon comenzó a usar Bulldozer en la arena que tenía enfrente y a los lados, creando una nube de polvo mientras corría hacia su enemigo caído. Solo una Bola de Energía lanzada a tiempo lo detuvo, mientras Butterfree descendía para proteger a su amigo.

\- ¿Marowak, estás bien? – preguntó Luana, preocupada por una de sus mejores amigos. El centinela de huesos asintió mientras volvía a incorporarse, todavía algo agotado por ese encuentro de práctica con Alakazam. – ¡Butterfree, usa Tajo…!

Sus palabras se cortaron en cuanto Lickitung emergió primero, con su lengua sacudiéndose y ejecutando la técnica antes que ellas. Un Tajo Aéreo cortó el aire golpeando a Butterfree, que cayó derrotada al suelo. La Lickitung cayó de rodillas, quedándose sin aliento una vez más mientras su cuerpo debilitado apenas sí podía mantenerse sin desplomarse.

\- Butterfree, regresa. – murmuró Luana, mientras recogía a su derrotada mariposa.

Entretanto, el Electabuzz caía desplomado en la arena cercana, con sus ojos en espiral mientras la energía psíquica se dispersaba. Alakazam sonrió, todavía junto a su jefa, pero la fatiga también comenzaba a afectarle. La mano de Luana se dirigió hacia otra Pokébola, lista para enviar a alguien más a terminar el trabajo si era necesario.

\- ¡Otro Hueso Boomerang! – ordenó.

\- ¡Wak!

Marowak arrojó su hueso contra la debilitada Lickitung, esperando vengar a su compañera caída, pero entonces una sombra oscura salió disparada hacia ella. El hueso estuvo a punto de golpear su objetivo, pero Rhydon se le atravesó para interceptarlo. Entonces, un rugido escalofriante hizo eco en el aire: el hueso acababa de encontrar un nuevo hogar, encajándose en el ojo derecho de Rhydon.

Luana jadeó de horror llevándose las manos hacia la boca, siendo ese el único sonido que llenó el aire mientras sus Pokémon veían horrorizados ese giro de eventos. Lickitung se quedó ahí, indispuesta o incapaz de hacer nada antes de que el herido Rhydon, con sangre chorreándole por la cara, la agarrara. Con un gruñido, verificó que no tuviera heridas, y al ver que era así sonrió. Agarró a Electabuzz por el cuello, y se lo echó al hombro antes de dirigir su mano hacia el hueso enterrado en su ojo. Jalando con fuerza, se lo arrancó, salpicando sangre y jalando el ojo entero fuera de su cuenca.

Su sonrisa se tornó enfermiza al remover el hueso del pedazo de ojo y dejándolo caer al suelo. Sacudió el ojo de arriba abajo antes de metérselo en la boca y tragárselo, rehusándose a dejarles a sus oponentes un trofeo de este enfrentamiento. A Luana la cara se le puso verde mientras se le revolvía el estómago ante ese acto, mientras sus Pokémon se enfocaban más en que el taladro de la cabeza de Rhydon empezaba a girar cada vez más y más rápido, creando un remolino de arena que salía disparado hacia ellos.

\- ¡Reflejo! - gritó Luana con la voz ahogada, y Alakazam de inmediato creó un muro de energía tras el cual se ocultaron de inmediato.

La Tormenta de Arena continuó por varios segundos hasta que finalmente se detuvo, pero ya para entonces, se habían ido. Mirando hacia el océano, Luana y sus Pokémon fruncieron el cejo al ver una masa gris alejándose mientras surfeaba las olas, escapando lejos de la isla.

\- El Rhydon Tuerto… – gruñó ella, sabiendo que la bestia necesitaría un nombre, si alguna vez regresaba o alguien decidía ir tras él para enfrentarlo.

\- Vaya, eso fue impresionante. ¿Así que así son las cosas en las Islas Naranja? – dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sobresaltarse. Su Alakazam y Marowak se voltearon y miraron al recién llegado con el cejo fruncido.

\- Creí haberle dicho a todo mundo… que… se fuera… – Las palabras se le fueron al darse la vuelta en la dirección de la voz. Su mente de repente se quedó en blanco, mientras veía ese apuesto rostro, teniendo que mirar hacia arriba por su estatura.

\- Je, lo siento, creo que me perdí esa parte de la pelea. Oye, ¿sabes de algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche? – le preguntó el hombre. Luana asintió torpemente, mientras sus Pokémon la veían confusos viendo como su rostro se ponía rojo brillante. Rápidamente ella sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos indecentes de la cabeza antes de sonreírle al hombre.

\- Tal vez conozca un lugar. Por cierto, me llamo Luana, ¿y tú? – dijo ella. De pronto sus ojos parecieron brillar de un hermoso tono rojizo.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Luana. Puedes llamarme...

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al tiempo presente…**_

\- ¡Mamá, ya basta! – La voz de su hijo la despertó de soñar despierta, y fue entonces que se encontró de frente con una torre exageradamente alta para el castillo. Sus Pokémon se rieron por lo bajo mientras trataban de hacer ver mejor al pequeño castillito.

\- Perdón, Travis. – sonrió tímidamente Luana, mientras su hijo hinchaba las mejillas al ver la torre gigante. Algún día él tenía que igualar eso. – ¿Hey, Travis?

\- ¿Sí, mamá? – preguntó el pequeño mientras decoraba con cuidado la torre de su mamá con conchas marinas.

\- Si alguna vez llegaras a desarrollar algún tipo de poder, tu mamá te seguirá queriendo pase lo que pase. Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? – El pequeño ladeó la cabeza totalmente confundido, y de repente se vio atrapado en un fuerte abrazo. – Perdóname, mi amor, ¡es que eres tan adorable!

\- ¡Mamá, no, suéltame! – lloriqueó él hinchando las mejillas. Ya no estaba confundido, solo forcejeaba para soltarse.

\- ¡Nop, no te me vas para ninguna parte!

Luana sonrió mientras comenzaba a pellizcarle las mejillas a su pequeño. ¿Qué importaba si pensaba en… ese hombre? Ya se había largado de su vida hacía mucho, aunque le hubiese dejado a su mayor orgullo y alegría. ¿Qué más daba lo que el mundo pensaba de él cuando se hiciera mayor? Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que su mamá estaría con él pasara lo que pasara, para apoyarlo en lo que fuera que decidiera hacer con su vida.

Mientras frotaba las marcas de sus mejillas, se dijo a sí misma que mantendría esa promesa, sin importar lo que le deparara el futuro.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y con esto se nos suma otro oneshot más al Resetverso. Quién diría, con mi líder de gimnasio favorita del Archipiélago Naranja. No sé ustedes, pero Luana es quizás la mamá que a muchos nos encantaría tener, ¿no creen? (que quede claro que quiero mucho a la mía, no se hagan ideas equivocadas XD). Se nota que adora a su pequeño, eso siempre me derrite el corazón.

Un enfoque diferente de antagonistas. Hasta ahora, solo habíamos visto villanos humanos (aunque ese estado es cuestionable para los fantasmas del Viejo Chateau en mi oneshot de Gardenia). Quizás una de las cosas que menos me agrada del anime es que parece que se toman muy en serio aquello que dijeron hace años de que "los Pokémon hacen cosas malas porque el amo es malo", y que solo siguen órdenes o son "incomprendidos". Pues aquí vemos unos que andan sueltos y son malvados porque quieren (aunque les hayan pasado tragedias). Y lo que fue ese Rhydon… ¡auch! Mi reacción fue la misma que la de Luana, de verdad que fue horriblemente repugnante.

Por último, creo que no hace falta que diga quién es el hombre con el que se encontró Luana, ¿verdad? Tiene lógica, no había manera de que hubiese podido dejar su marca en todas partes tan fácilmente si fuera un humano ordinario. Todo comienza a tener sentido ahora.

En fin, no tengo más que decir por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **Jigsawpunisher, BRANDON369, Amo del vacio, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama** y **sonicmanuel.** Por ahora, no esperen que dedique mucho al Resetverso, estos días estaré ocupado con el epílogo de "Hyrule Warriors: Lazos del Destino". Nos veremos.


	36. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ash!

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ash!**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** El día que Ash cumplió sus quince años marcó un punto importante en la vida para el joven entrenador y su madre. Una década y media de memorias para Delia, y el punto en el que este entrenador tenía la edad legal para iniciar oficialmente su sueño de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **21 de Mayo, Pueblo Paleta…**_

Aquel día estaba realmente ocupado el restaurante de Pallet House. Más de lo usual, pues aquel día iban a cerrar más temprano: para el día siguiente estaría reservado para un importante evento, y tenían que hacer las preparaciones. Una de las ventajas de ser la dueña del lugar era que podía usarlo cuando lo necesitara para lo que quisiera. Solo en ocasiones especiales, por supuesto, y esta era una de ellas.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, vuelvan pronto!

\- ¡Mime, mime!

Mientras Delia Ketchum y su Mr. Mime (o "Mimey", como afectuosamente lo llamaba) se despedían de los últimos clientes del día, se fueron a limpiar las últimas mesas antes de colocar el aviso de ***CERRADO*** en la entrada. Por fin podía empezar con lo que realmente importaba: después de todo, no todos los días celebrabas el cumpleaños número quince de tu hijo.

\- ¡Mamá! – escuchó la voz de Ash desde las escaleras. – ¡Ya terminé de limpiar las habitaciones! ¿Podemos empezar a decorar para la fiesta?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Solo dame un minuto! – replicó Delia. – Mimey, por favor ve a apagar la cocina, yo termino de arreglar las cosas aquí.

\- Mime. – Mimey asintió y se fue hacia la cocina, mientras Delia se quedaba para poner encima de una de las mesas una enorme caja, llena de globos, serpentinas y demás decoraciones.

Un minuto o algo así después, Ash bajó las escaleras. El moreno pronto a ser quinceañero llevaba una camiseta negra con una raya roja horizontal, blue jeans y zapatos de correr azules y negros. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente al ver que su mamá había empezado a poner los adornos de la fiesta por sí sola.

\- Mamá, te dije que me esperaras para ayudarte. – le dijo.

\- Ash, ya sabes que puedo hacerlo. – replicó ella con una radiante sonrisa. – No tienes por qué molestarte.

\- Pero es mi fiesta, lo justo es que yo ayude también. – insistió él.

\- Muy bien, si ese es el caso, ¿qué tal si vas a pagar el resto del servicio de festejo que ordenamos? – propuso Delia. – Ve por algo de dinero en la caja fuerte, debe haber suficiente para completar la cuota. Puedes quedarte el cambio.

\- Está bien. – dijo con resignación. El servicio de festejo tenía que pagarse por partes, y la última tenía que ser cancelada el día anterior al evento para el que fue ordenado. Ash fue a sacar el dinero de la caja fuerte y salió del restaurante. El lugar estaba al otro lado del pueblo, pero volvería lo más rápido posible para ayudar a su mamá con las decoraciones.

Mientras Delia veía a Ash saliendo del restaurante, su mente comenzó a vagar por sus recuerdos. Aunque la mayoría de ellos eran felices, las circunstancias de la concepción de Ash fueron… inusuales, por no decir más.

Su vida dio uno de los vuelcos más irónicos a raíz de aquella sola fatídica noche. Delia tenía muchos sueños en vida, ser una gran entrenadora Pokémon y modelo, entre otras cosas. Lo único que no quería hacer en aquel entonces era seguir los deseos de sus padres: heredar el restaurante y continuar el negocio familiar. Y aquí estaba, manteniéndolo a flote por casi quince años, pero con gran éxito, quizás incluso más que cuando ellos lo dirigían.

No que tuviera muchas opciones: al enterarse de su embarazo su padre no estuvo nada contento, de hecho tuvo un enorme arranque de rabia, aunque ella no sabía si era dirigida hacia ella, o a… ese hombre (siempre lo llamaba así estando en privado; en lo que a ella concernía, no se merecía llamarse "padre de Ash"). Afortunadamente, su madre se mostró más comprensiva, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla a atravesar esa situación. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre muy temperamental, y Delia se preguntaba si eso habría contribuido de alguna manera a ese infarto que sufrió poco antes que Ash naciera. No que antes se llevaran demasiado bien, de todos modos. Su madre vivió lo suficiente para ver el nacimiento de su nieto, pero ella también falleció un par de años después. Por suerte, para entonces Delia había logrado agarrarle el hilo a manejar el negocio familiar por sí sola, e incluso mientras seguía dolida por la muerte de su madre, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por el bien de Ash.

Criar ella sola a su hijo no fue sencillo, pero bien que valió tremendamente la pena. Aunque su propia madre solo estuvo para ayudarla por un par de años, sus enseñanzas le sirvieron como guía incluso después de quedarse sola. Hubo un tiempo en que Delia tuvo miedo de convertirse en una mujer amargada por haber tenido que abandonar sus sueños de toda la vida. Pero después de que Ash nació, todo cambió. Verlo crecer, tan sano, tan alegre, tan lleno de energía, eso le trajo a Delia más felicidad de la que podría haber deseado. Antes de darse cuenta, Ash se había convertido en el centro de su vida, y con el tiempo vio que no había perdido sus sueños. Solo los había cambiado por algo diferente, y quizás tal vez mejor. Haber sido madre soltera no le afectó para nada; tener a un hijo tan dulce y bueno como él la hacía sentirse más que satisfecha con su vida.

En la escuela primaria, Ash era capaz de hacerse amigo de casi todos los niños de su edad en poco tiempo. A todos parecía gustarles mucho su disposición alegre y enérgica. Académicamente hablando, aunque nunca fue el primero de su clase (fuera de algunos deportes o de actividades relacionadas con Pokémon), sus calificaciones eran buenas, y en su mayor parte, no era de los que buscaban problemas. De hecho, la única vez que a Delia la llamaron a la escuela por alguna queja del comportamiento de Ash, no tardó en enterarse que lo que sucedió fue que Ash se había agarrado a pelear con otro niño que se estaba metiendo con una niña más pequeña. Ash solo estaba tratando de defenderla, sin importar que ese abusón era más grande y fuerte que él, y aunque no se fue limpio, no se arrepentía de sus acciones. Como cualquier madre preocupada, Delia le dijo que no quería que volviera a agarrarse a pelear con nadie, y que si algo así volviera a pasar, no tenía por qué avergonzarse de pedir ayuda a un adulto. Con todo, se sintió muy orgullosa de que su hijo estuviera dispuesto a defender a sus amigos a tan temprana edad.

Ese incidente sí trajo consigo un lado positivo, sin embargo. No pasó mucho para que aquella niñita se enamorara de Ash, y muchas otras se impresionaron que se enfrentara sin miedo a ese abusón él solo. Así que no era sorpresa que esto, aunado a su naturaleza amable y amistosa, atrajera a unas cuantas niñas de su edad una vez que llegaban a conocerlo mejor, y el hecho de que al ir creciendo se iba poniendo más guapo tampoco hacía daño. Aun así, Ash no parecía particularmente receptivo a esta atracción que inspiraba en ellas. Delia no tenía prisa de que le diera nietos ni nada de eso, pero a una parte de ella le gustaría ver a su hijo en una relación con alguna chica dulce y bonita.

Apenas podía creer que ya hubiera pasado toda una década y media. Parecía que había sido apenas ayer cuando lo sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, cuando era tan pequeño, tan vulnerable. Su bebé se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombre: a los catorce ya era casi de la misma estatura que ella, y durante el último verano había ganado uno cuantos centímetros más. Apenas un día le faltaba para ser de edad legal y comenzar su sueño de toda la vida de ser entrenador Pokémon, y eventualmente convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon.

De cierta manera, los sueños de Ash ahora eran suyos. Lo había cuidado durante toda su vida, pero pronto llegaría el momento en que tendría que caminar el sendero por sí solo. Ya no era un niño, y esta era una etapa por la que tenía que pasar para convertirse en adulto. Y ella quería estar allí para él, apoyarlo tanto como fuese posible, estar a su lado cuando alcanzara sus metas en vida, cualquiera que fuese el camino que eligiera.

\- ¡Mime, mime! – la llamó Mimey desde la cocina, trayéndola de vuelta a la tierra desde sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Muy bien, ya voy.

Suficiente de recuerdos por ahora. Había mucho trabajo por hacer.

* * *

 _ **22 de Mayo, en la mañana…**_

Como la fiesta no empezaría sino hasta la tarde, y con las preparaciones terminadas, Delia le dijo a Ash que era libre de irse a dar un paseo por el pueblo y hacer lo que quisiera, mientras ella arreglaba algunos "detalles de último minuto".

El aspirante a entrenador decidió irse a un lugar de pesca popular para matar el tiempo. Después de rentar una caña, se sentó al borde del río a esperar a que algo mordiera el anzuelo. Después de pasar un par de horas en aquel sitio, dejando que sus pensamientos divagaran un poco, lo único que atrapó fue una Pokébola; una bastante vieja. La bisagra estaba rota y oxidada, así que probablemente habría estado en el agua durante años. Definitivamente no era funcional, así que no era que pudiera quedarse con ella para utilizarla. De nuevo, hasta ahora nunca había tenido una Pokébola propia, así que tampoco haría daño guardarla por valor sentimental, y en caso de no atrapar nada. Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó, los peces no parecían de humor para picar hoy. Media hora después regresó la caña y decidió dar otra caminata por el pueblo.

Pueblo Paleta a veces se sentía demasiado pacífico y tranquilo cuando Ash no tenía a su amigo y rival de la infancia para que pudieran molestarse uno al otro. Los dos nietos de Oak habían estado fuera durante dos meses, luego de que Daisy ganó el Gran Festival de Kanto, y arrastró a Gary a irse en unas pequeñas vacaciones para celebrar cumplir sus quince años. Él no pudo rehusarse: luego de que sus padres murieron, si el Profesor Oak fue quien llenó el vacío de la figura paterna, Daisy hizo lo mismo con la materna. Ash recordaba que ella fue su niñera en unas cuantas ocasiones mientras estaba en escuela primaria, y él estaba algo enamorado de ella (ella era muy popular entre los chicos del pueblo). Así era, hasta que Gary un día le dijo: "Ni siquiera lo pienses". Con el tiempo, él maduró y superó ese enamoramiento, y llegó a verla más como su propia hermana mayor (no que a Gary no le molestara eso también). Ash a veces se preguntaba si el Profesor Oak no se sentiría solo cuando ellos no estaban por ahí; después de todo eran la única familia cercana que tenían entre ellos. De nuevo, a Gary lo habían enviado a una escuela de internado en Viridian por algunos años para mejorar su educación a petición del mismo Oak, así que tal vez estaría ya acostumbrado a ello.

Los nietos de Oak podrían haber aprovechado la fama de su abuelo para subir escalones, pero al final eligieron forjarse sus propios caminos. Daisy se había hecho un nombre como una de las mejores coordinadoras Pokémon que Kanto jamás había visto, y Gary tenía la intención de convertirse en un entrenador muy fuerte por su propio esfuerzo una vez que consiguiera u licencia. Él y Ash todavía seguían esperando los resultados del examen que hicieron el año pasado durante el campamento de verano, pero si su estimación era correcta, deberían estar recibiendo los resultados muy pronto.

\- ¡Hey, Ash! – Y hablando de eso, para cuando Ash iba pasando frente a la entrada del laboratorio, el propio Oak venía pasando, con una carpeta llena de documentos.

\- Profesor, buenos días. – lo saludó.

\- Muy buenos días, y feliz cumpleaños, por cierto. – replicó Oak. – El tiempo sí que vuela, ¿no lo crees? Parece increíble que ya estés cumpliendo tus quince. Pronto podrás tener tu propia licencia de entrenador.

\- Sí. Hablando de eso, ¿ya tiene los resultados del examen del campamento de verano? – Ash no pudo evitar preguntarle. Ya llevaba un año entero esperando, así que para estas alturas ya tendrían que estar listos. Oak simplemente sonrió de lado y se rascó detrás de la nuca.

\- Pronto lo averiguarás. – dijo el científico. – Relájate, tengo fe en ti, muchacho. Mientras tanto, necesito arreglar este papeleo para una reunión de la O.T.E.A. que se aproxima, pero no te preocupes. Me aseguraré de asistir a tu fiesta, quizás solo llegue un par de horas más tarde.

\- No se apure, Profesor. – le aseguró Ash. – Le guardaremos un buen pedazo del pastel. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

\- Je, si ese es el caso, ¿te importa si me llevo un pedazo extra para Gary y Daisy? – dijo el científico sonriendo. – Me llamó la semana pasada, dijo que vendrían pronto. Quién sabe, tal vez también te traigan regalos.

Ash tuvo que contenerse una carcajada. ¿Daisy trayéndole un regalo? Posible, aunque considerando lo ocupada que había estado, no le guardaría rencor si no fuera así. Gary, por otra parte… él no era el tipo que haría cosas como esas, a menos que su abuelo y hermana lo obligaran, aunque fuera solo por cortesía.

\- Muy bien, mejor me voy. ¡Nos vemos en el restaurante! – Y con esto, Oak rápidamente entró a su laboratorio, y Ash siguió su camino.

La brisa veraniega se sentía realmente agradable aquel día. Si no fuera por todo el trabajo que él, Delia y Mimey habían hecho para decorar el restaurante, a Ash no le molestaría celebrar su cumpleaños afuera. A él le gustaba estar al aire libre, le encantaba caminar por el pueblo, y una de las razones por las cuales quería irse en un viaje Pokémon era para ver muchos lugares. Libertad, aventura, esas eran las cosas que él quería. A esta hora su madre seguro ya habría terminado lo que estaba haciendo, así que tal vez debería volver al restaurante y esperar a que comenzara la fiesta. No le quedaba nada más excepto relajarse un poco…

 _ **¡POP! ¡POP! ¡POP!**_

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ASH!

Apenas puso un pie en el restaurante, fue recibido por sonidos de petardos, confeti y serpentinas cayéndole encima, y la gente gritando y aplaudiendo a su alrededor. En un pueblo tan pequeño todos se conocían las caras, y considerando que él y Delia eran amigos de no menos de la mitad del pueblo, el restaurante tendría casa llena aquel día. En medio de todos, su madre lo recibió con su más radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños número 15, Ash! – le dijo mientras le ponía un sombrero de fiesta con forma de corona de rey con el número 15 grabado. – ¡Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo! ¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Mientras todo mundo le daba palmadas y lo felicitaba, Delia lo arrastró a un pequeño escenario improvisado en el centro. Usualmente no tenían karaoke en el restaurante, pero cuando había eventos de fiestas solían rentarlo. Delia además era una muy buena cantante, así que no era de extrañarse que a menudo agarrara el micrófono para interpretar una o dos canciones. Y esta vez no sería la excepción.

\- ¡Mimey, que ruede la música! ¡La celebración comienza ya!

\- ¡Mime, mime!

 _ ***CLICK!***_ Y con eso, echó a correr la música, empezando oficialmente la fiesta.

\- Magia parece, es de verdad. Me conduce, a recurrir a tu lealtad. – empezó a cantar Delia. Inmediatamente, una chica se le unió con su propio micrófono.

\- Tú estás aquí, no te has de alejar. Pues he encontrado en ti, verdad y amistad.

\- ¡Vamos, cumpleañero, baila conmigo! – Otra chica agarró a Ash por detrás y rápidamente lo jaló a la pista de baile. Ash no era exactamente un gran bailarín, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, aunque fuera solo por complacer a los invitados…

\- ¡Hey, no es justo! ¡Yo también quiero bailar con él! – Y si no fuera suficiente, otra chica más apareció para agarrarlo del otro brazo.

\- Espera tu turno, yo lo agarré primero. – Las dos chicas empezaron a mirarse con ojos asesinos, y Ash casi pudo jurar que estaba viendo chispas volando de sus ojos. Trató de llamar a Delia por ayuda, pero ella o estaba disfrutando demasiado su canción para ponerle atención, o no le importó.

Aunque lo usaron para jugar a tirar de la cuerda por un rato, Ash logró escabullírseles usando su excusa (que no era falsa) de que le dio uno de sus frecuentes arranques de hambre para irse a la mesa de los bocadillos por un rato. Siempre funcionaba, y así podía fácilmente caminar por el restaurante saludando a los invitados y aceptando los regalos que le trajeron.

Después de un par de horas, cuando esas dos chicas empezaron a perseguirlo de nuevo, Delia decidió organizar un pequeño juego de sillas musicales para mantenerlas ocupadas, aunque a Ash no le hizo gracia cuando su madre anunció que si una de ellas ganaba, podría bailar con Ash la próxima canción. Con toda certeza, aunque el juego le dio un pequeño respiro, después le tocó bailar con la ganadora, y su madre tuvo que elegir una canción MUY larga.

El Profesor Oak llegó como había prometido, y tuvo un cálido recibimiento a pesar de llegar un poco tarde. De hecho, el buen científico había preparado uno de sus poemas para Ash, en su forma de felicitarlo. Un poco… extraño, pero esa era una de las pocas excentricidades que tenía Oak, y apreciaba la intención.

A la mitad, Delia decidió que era tiempo de abrir los regalos. Más de la mitad de los invitados habían traído cajas de tamaños variados. Algunos habían elegido las soluciones más simples, como comprarle artículos de ropa. Otros le trajeron libros, y aunque Ash no era muy aficionado a la lectura, muchos de estos tenían temas que probablemente encontraría interesante: _**"La Guía del Entrenador para lo Básico", "Cómo Sobrevivir en lo Salvaje para Dummies",**_ y _**"Para ser el Mejor, Mejor que Nadie Más"**_ _._ La propia Delia no se quedó fuera: le había conseguido una gorra de la Expo de la Liga Pokémon, aunque esta tenía un logo más moderno en lugar del clásico. Ash se la puso de inmediato (una buena excusa para quitarse la corona), y una vez que abrió el último paquete, estaba listo para volver a la fiesta, cuando Delia lo sujetó del hombro.

\- Espera un minuto. Resulta que todavía hay un regalo más, Ash. – Delia sacó otra pequeña caja del bolsillo de su falda. – Directo desde Pueblo Vaniville, Kalos.

\- ¿Es de Serena? – Ash sonrió. No podía creerlo, su amiga kalosiana también le había enviado un regalo.

Delia deliberadamente guardó este para el final. Un par de semanas antes, recibió el paquete con una nota dirigida específicamente a ella, diciéndole lo que era y donde le pedía que lo mantuviera en secreto hasta el día para darle una sorpresa. Si bien Ash nunca se había puesto muy cercano con las chicas del pueblo, Delia tenía el presentimiento de que su amiga kalosiana podría ser la que lo sacara de ese encerramiento. Los dos se habían vuelto bastante cercanos en el campamento del Profesor Oak, y habían permanecido en contacto por correo tradicional durante todo un año. Ash siempre se ponía muy feliz de recibir una carta de ella, y no era para menos; esa chica era toda una dulzura. No muchos se tomarían el tiempo para enviarle a un amigo un regalo de cumpleaños a través del océano. Esperaba con ansias el día que ella y Ash se volvieran a ver.

\- ¡Que lo abra, que lo abra! – Todo mundo empezó a aplaudir.

Ash le quitó el lazo a la caja para abrirla. El regalo era sencillo: una bufanda tejida a mano, aunque tenía un diseño bastante llamativo: era negra con rayos azules, y su nombre escrito en el borde. La nota en la tarjeta decía: _**"Feliz cumpleaños número 15**_ _ **, Ash. Si te topas con algún clima frío en tus viajes, espero que esto pueda darte algo de calor. Tu amiga, Serena."**_

\- Vaya, ¿no es un lindo detalle? – sonrió Delia mientras agarraba la bufanda de las manos de Ash. – Veamos qué tal te queda.

\- ¡Mamá, puedo ponérmela yo mismo! – protestó Ash, pero Delia ya se la estaba enrollando en el cuello.

\- Oh, no seas un aguafiestas. Compláceme solo esta vez, ¿sí? – dijo mientras terminaba. – Muy bien, definitivamente te queda. Asegúrate de darle las gracias por esto.

El cumpleañero exhaló un suspiro; Delia no podía resistirse a tratarlo como niño solo para avergonzarlo en público, ¿verdad? Todo mundo por supuesto se quedó viéndolo divertido, y hasta el propio Ash también se rio después de un rato. El regalo de Serena era algo lindo solo porque vino de parte suya, y definitivamente le vendría útil para su viaje cuando tuviera que pasar por algún área fría.

\- Muy bien todos, creo que ahora es un buen momento. ¿Mimey, si eres tan amable?

\- ¡Mime! – Sin perder ni un segundo, Mimey se apresuró a ir a la cocina para traer lo que todos (especialmente Ash) estaban esperando.

Delia podría haberlo incluido en el servicio de festejos, pero considerando que Ash siempre disfrutaba más de la comida de ella que la de cualquier otro, decidió que haría el pastel ella misma. Y no era cualquier pastel: lo hizo de tres plantas, para que Ash pudiese comerse una completa él solo, y la decoró con glaseado rojo y blanco con líneas de chocolate negro para darle el diseño de una Pokébola. Los bordes estaban decorados de varias Pokébolas más pequeñas, alternando con Super y Ultra Bolas. En la parte superior había tres pequeñas figuritas de Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle hechas de caramelo. Mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero ver la sonrisa de Ash al echarle una mirada definitivamente hizo que valiera la pena. Lo único que le faltaba era encender las quince velitas.

\- Muy bien, Ash, pide tu deseo. – dijo Delia, asumiendo postura de directora de orquesta. – ¡Todos, canten conmigo!

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querido Ash! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!

En cuanto terminaron de corear la canción, Ash sopló las velas, sin dejar ninguna de ellas encendida. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar de alegría, mientras Delia le entregaba el cuchillo y el servidor para cortar la primera rebanada. Por supuesto agarró una bastante grande, revelando el bizcocho de chocolate debajo, y le echó una mordida tan grande como le permitía su boca.

\- ¿Y bien, qué tal está? – preguntó Delia, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Delicioso, mamá. Muchísimas gracias. – Ash le dio un fuerte abrazo a su mamá, todavía con el trozo de pastel en la mano. Todo mundo se puso "Aww…" al ver la muestra de amor entre madre e hijo, pero claro, alguien tenía que echar a perder el momento exigiendo que le dieran su pedazo, haciendo que todos rompieran en risas.

El pastel había sido servido y los regalos abiertos, pero eso no quería decir que la fiesta había terminado. Todavía quedaba mucha diversión por el resto del día.

* * *

 _ **Al anochecer…**_

Ya que Ash todavía no tenía suficiente edad para andarse toda la noche de fiesta, la celebración terminó a eso de las 8:00 pm, y fue entonces que todos se marcharon a sus casas. A pesar de todo, él se sentía con ganas de salir a dar una última caminata antes de irse a dormir. Delia accedió, pero le advirtió que no se quedara demasiado tiempo afuera y que volviera en menos de una hora.

Ya para entonces casi todo mundo se había ido de vuelta a sus hogares, y había pocos lugares de negocios que se quedaban abiertos después de que el sol se había puesto. Incluso el laboratorio de Oak había apagado sus luces. Pero eso estaba bien: había ocasiones en las cuales solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para él. Encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde estar a solas con sus pensamientos, relajarse, y pensar sobre su futuro. Quizás el mejor lugar era hacerlo junto al río, mirando las estrellas por un rato antes de volver a casa.

Le sorprendió ver una figura familiar de pie en ese mismo lugar. Estaba de espaldas, pero Ash reconocería ese cabello donde fuera. Así que había vuelto de sus pequeñas vacaciones. Ash se sintió tentado a tomarlo por sorpresa, pero luego pensó, si esta fecha era un hito de su crecimiento, tal vez debería empezar a actuar con más madurez desde ya.

\- Ya volviste. – le dijo, lo bastante fuerte para que lo oyera. La figura de pie junto al río se dio la vuelta, sin asustarse en lo más mínimo. Parecía más que lo estaba esperando.

\- ¿Cómo te está yendo, Ashy-boy?

\- Sabes que odio que me llames así. – Ash frunció el cejo ligeramente. No le parecía gracioso ese apodo. Gary solo se encogió de hombros, echándole una mirada al cuello de Ash.

\- ¿Y esa bufanda? Hoy no está haciendo frío, ¿o sí?

\- Un regalo de Serena. – replicó Ash. – Me parece justo usarla al menos por hoy.

\- ¿En serio? Wow, debes gustarle mucho para que te mande un regalo desde tan lejos. – dijo Gary. Ash simplemente ignoró el comentario y rápidamente cambió el tema.

\- ¿Dónde está Daisy, por cierto?

\- Ya se fue, solo vino para dejarme aquí. – respondió Gary. – Aunque me pidió que te deseara un feliz cumpleaños, no me sentí con ganas de pasarme sin un regalo. Lástima, creo que me perdí el pastel.

\- El Profesor Oak te guardó un pedazo, por si las dudas. – Ash se acercó más al borde del río.

\- ¿En serio? – Gary parecía sorprendido de eso. – ¿Y cómo fue que no te lo comiste todo tú solo?

Ash rodó los ojos. Gary simplemente tenía que buscarle cualquier excusa para molestarlo. No le dejaría nunca olvidar la vez que ganó aquel concurso de Todo-Lo-Que-Puedas-Comer que terminó dejando en la ruina a uno de los rivales de Pallet House, solo porque rompió el récord de comerse cincuenta porciones en menos de una hora. Desde entonces, Gary no perdía la oportunidad de señalar que nadie en Pueblo Paleta podía comer más que Ash, sin lugar a dudas, aunque eso fuera solo porque él también participó, pero se desmayó al terminarse diecinueve platos. Cómo era que Ash podía comer tanto y no tener sobrepeso seguía siendo un misterio.

\- ¿Y… cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – preguntó Ash, cambiando de tema.

\- No estuvieron mal, supongo. – replicó Gary. – Aunque podría haber sido mejor sin tantos fanáticos persiguiendo a mi hermana a donde quiera que íbamos.

\- ¿Y no los espantaste? – preguntó Ash. A pesar de ser el menor, y que ella lo había criado en parte desde que sus padres murieron, en algunas áreas Gary seguía siendo muy sobreprotector con su hermana.

\- Nah. Ella puede cuidarse sola, ya lo sabes. Como sea… – Gary volvió a mirar al cielo estrellado. – Hoy ya tú también eres de edad legal para ser entrenador.

\- Sí. No estamos muy lejos de conseguir nuestras licencias. – dijo Ash. Gary se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

\- El abuelo podría molestarse si te digo esto, pero le eché un ojo a sus archivos mientras estuvo fuera. Resulta que los únicos que sacamos más del 90% en el examen del campamento fuimos nosotros dos.

\- ¿En serio? – Ash se sorprendió con eso.

\- Aunque hubo una puntuación promedio de 80%. Parece que casi todos lo hicieron bien en el campamento. Bueno, excepto tu amiga kalosiana, y ese tramposo, claro.

Gary parecía muy molesto al recordar a aquel chico albino. Al principio parecía agradable, si tal vez demasiado competitivo (hasta para los estándares de Gary) cuando estaban trabajando juntos, pero cuando hizo trampa en el examen final… se arrepentía de haberlo aceptado como compañero en aquel ejercicio. ¿Quién le decía que no había hecho trampa durante ese también? Quizás no era mentira que su Munchlax se había comido las bayas de esos gemelos.

\- El abuelo nos dará los resultados en una semana más o menos, así que trata al menos de fingir un poco estar sorprendido, ¿de acuerdo? No vayas a decirle que te dije esto.

\- Claro. – replicó Ash, poniéndose pensativo. – Gary… tal vez sí haya un regalo que puedas darme antes que el día se acabe.

\- ¿Eh? – Gary arqueó una ceja mientras Ash registraba sus bolsillos y sacaba algo. – ¿Eso es… una Pokébola?

\- La pesqué esta mañana. Está oxidada, y ya no sirve, pero… creo que puedo hacer algo diferente con ella. – Ash la partió por la mitad, dándole la parte roja a Gary. – Toma.

\- Whoah, espera, ¿no se supone que soy yo el que te dará algo, y no al revés? – Gary seguía confundido. Y además, ¿qué podía hacer con media Pokébola?

\- Sí. – asintió Ash. – Sí me vas a regalar algo. Una promesa.

\- ¿Promesa?

\- Desde hace años, siempre he sentido que en algunas cosas… en MUCHAS cosas, en realidad, siempre has estado uno o siete pasos por delante de mí. – Ash no pudo ocultar del todo el deje de amargura en la última parte. – Pero desde ahora, eso va a cambiar. Me volveré más fuerte, y te alcanzaré. Cuando llegue el día, nos enfrentaremos como iguales, y veremos quién de nosotros es el más fuerte.

Gary entonces entendió, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Así que se la estaba dando como un recordatorio. Un recordatorio de esa eventual confrontación, cuando estuvieran cara a cara, como iguales. Claro, Gary sabía que estaba adelante ahora, pero también sabía que Ash tenía el potencial de alcanzarlo e incluso superarlo si no tenía cuidado. No podía dormirse en sus laureles.

\- Entonces… si tú ganas te la devuelvo, y si yo gano me das tu otra mitad, ¿de eso se trata? No está mal, puedo usarlo para motivarme un poco. – Gary agarró la mitad roja y se quedó viéndola por un rato. De pronto no parecía ser simplemente media Pokébola oxidada. – Muy bien, te daré ese regalo que me pides. Pero que quede claro, no creas que me dejaré vencer.

\- Tampoco yo. – Ash cerró su puño con determinación.

Sintiendo que era apropiado, los dos chocaron sus puños, mirándose fijamente a los ojos por un rato y sin decir ni una palabra más. No las necesitaban; la promesa ya estaba hecha, y con ella, tendrían una fuente para motivarse con los desafíos que tuvieran adelante en su futuro.

\- Más vale que vuelva a casa. El abuelo debe estar preocupado. – dijo Gary mirando la hora en su reloj.

\- Mamá también me está esperando. – dijo Ash estando de acuerdo. – Gracias por la charla.

\- Para variar, gracias a ti. – Gary sonrió otra vez. – Me ayudó a… poner las cosas en perspectiva, supongo. Bueno, buenas noches, nos vemos luego.

\- Buenas noches.

Los dos muchachos se fueron cada uno por su lado hacia sus hogares. No fue una charla muy larga, pero definitivamente les ayudó. A aclarar sus mentes, y como dijo Gary, a poner las cosas en perspectiva. Ahora tenían algo qué esperar. Ash miró por encima de su hombro para echarle una mirada a Gary. Por ahora él estaba por debajo, pero un día, eso iba a cambiar. Algún día lo enfrentaría cara a cara, como igual, y lo superaría.

Hasta entonces, trabajaría duro y esperaría su momento. Hoy había comenzado una nueva etapa de su vida. Lo que fuera que el futuro tuviera reservado para él, lo enfrentaría con valor y determinación.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y aquí lo tienen. Este ya lo tenía preparado desde hacía rato. Nada demasiado especial, y aparte de agregar alguno detallitos menores sobre las vidas de Ash, Delia, el Profesor Oak y Gary, no es una contribución demasiado grande para el Resetverso. Solo me sentí con ganas de hacer algo para postear el día del cumpleaños de Ash (según Bulbapedia al menos). Por cierto, esta no es mi primera historia que hago con este tipo de celebración, hace años escribí otra, pero en ese entonces todavía no sabía la fecha "oficial". Quién sabe, ¿tal vez podría intentar esto en años futuros? Para marcadores de tiempo, este oneshot tiene lugar aproximadamente unas seis o siete semanas antes de que Ash comience su nuevo viaje, así que eso determina que Ash inicia a finales de Junio o principios de Julio de ese año.

Con esto también establecemos que Daisy Oak existe en Resetverso. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro si debería utilizarla o mencionarla por nombre, pero al final decidí que sí. Para que conste, lo de que Ash estaba un poco enamorado de ella cuando era pequeño, está basado en el manga de Electric Tale of Pikachu. Lo admito, no es mi fuente favorita (salvo quizá por el fanservice, me cuesta olvidar aquel traje de baño de Misty), pero tenía algunos detallitos que valían la pena usar. En cuando a la edad de Daisy, estoy dispuesto a asumir que tendrá unos 24-25 años alrededor del inicio de la historia principal, y que sus padres deben haber muerto cuando Gary tenía alrededor de siete años. Quizá se haya tomado algunos descansos de sus metas para ayudar a su abuelo a criar a Gary, y sería la niñera de Ash por ese mismo tiempo, pero no profundizaré más en eso. Si alguien más quiere escribir de ella, siéntase libre de hacerlo. Por último, lo del "logo moderno" en la gorra, me estoy refiriendo al que se le ve en la nueva película por el 20 aniversario del anime (nada contra el clásico, pero el nuevo me gusta más).

Y bien, con eso me despido por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico** y **BRANDON369.** Hasta la próxima, nos vemos.


	37. Gaiden de Sabrina

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Sabrina**

 **Escrito por Ander Arias, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Ander Arias**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Una joven Sabrina despierta sus poderes mientras tiene que vivir rodeada de gente perezosa, mediocre y poco remarcable, y una pregunta constante perturba su mente: ¿qué es lo que hace falta para que una persona normal se vuelva extraordinaria?

* * *

 _ **Doce años antes que Ash Ketchum comience (de nuevo) su viaje Pokémon…**_

En la región Kanto solía haber una pequeña población conocida como Pueblo Turquoise, situado en un punto intermedio entre las ciudades de Celadon, Saffron y Cerulean. No era tan grande o notable como para ser incluido en todos los mapas, y su fauna estaba compuesta de Pokémon extremadamente comunes y no muy poderosos. Su único punto de interés era una pequeña granja de Beedrills, utilizada para producir miel, aunque esta era de muy buena calidad.

Así es, "solía", porque ya había dejado de existir. La causa de la perdición de esta poco remarcable población fue, irónicamente, el nacimiento de su habitante más extraordinaria, una chica de cabello largo verde oscuro y ojos azul oscuro llamada Sabrina. Su madre había muerto cuando apenas tenía dos años a causa de una enfermedad desconocida (en ese entonces) pero muy poderosa. Para cuando pudo ser trasladada al Hospital General de Ciudad Saffron, ya era demasiado tarde. Todo parecía indicar que Sabrina crecería para ser tan poco notable como el resto de los habitantes de Turquoise, hasta que un día, cuando tenía diez años, algo increíble sucedió.

Ese día iba muy tranquila de camino a casa desde la escuela, y pasó junto de unos niños un poco mayores que ella jugando al fútbol. Uno de ellos pateó el balón con demasiada fuerza y este salió volando directo hacia ella.

\- ¡Niña, cuidado! – le gritó.

Sabrina solo atinó a soltar un gemido y cubrirse la cara con las manos por instinto para protegerse, cuando de repente, el balón se detuvo a solo centímetros de ella, y quedó flotando en el aire. Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock, aunque ninguno tanto como la propia Sabrina.

Cuando finalmente lo superó, la peliverde no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que era ella la que mantenía ese balón en el aire, con el poder de su mente. Asustada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, salió corriendo hasta su casa, y temblando sin parar, le contó a su padre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Después de calmarla, su padre decidió hacerle algunas pruebas, para comprobar si era que tenía poderes psíquicos. Los resultados fueron instantáneos, e irrefutables. Las pruebas no solo verificaban los poderes de Sabrina sino su verdadero potencial.

\- Padre… ¿por qué soy así? – preguntó Sabrina, confusa.

\- No lo sé, hija mía. – replicó su padre con honestidad. – He escuchado de personas que nacen con habilidades como las de los Pokémon. Bloodliners, creo que así los llamaban. Siempre creí que eran solo un mito, pero esto…

\- Padre… ¿es que no soy humana? – preguntó Sabrina.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Quise decir sí, sigues siendo humana! – le aseguró su padre. – Poderes o no, sigues siendo humana, eres mi hija, y siempre te amaré sin importar nada.

Sabrina sonrió, aliviada de que siempre podía contar con su padre sin importar nada, pero su futuro no era menos incierto.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer ahora, padre?

\- Algunas personas tal vez te tengan miedo. Estos poderes son una parte de ti, y forzarte a mantenerlos en secreto estaría mal. Pero hay una solución. Les demostraremos que no tienen razón para temerte. Usa tu don para ayudar a otros, y verán que esa adorable pequeña que siempre has sido todavía está ahí.

\- Entonces… ¿debería ayudarlos solo para que no me teman? – preguntó.

\- No, esa no es la única razón. Si alguien tiene un don, como en tu caso, también tiene la responsabilidad de usar ese don para ayudar a otros y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. – le explicó su padre. Aunque para Sabrina, eso sonaba como esa moraleja cursi de las caricaturas de Spinarak-Man. – Pronto te darás cuenta de que una buena acción es su propia recompensa.

Siendo una obediente niña de diez años, Sabrina decidió seguir el consejo de su padre, y tras demostrarles a todos sus poderes, comenzó a utilizarlos para ayudar a los demás. Si algún niño arrojaba su balón o su frisbee al techo, ella usaba su telekinesis para bajárselo. Si una anciana tenía problemas para cargar sus bolsas del supermercado, ella le ayudaba a llevarlas. Y así para todos. La gente le estaba muy agradecida, tanto que a menudo le daban pequeñas regalos como muestras de su gratitud, como algún pastel, un vestido nuevo o una muñeca. Sabrina se sentía muy feliz.

Lamentablemente, esa felicidad no duraría para siempre. La niña psíquica comenzó a notar que la gente comenzaba cada vez más y más a depender de ella, y frecuentemente la llamaban para tareas extremadamente mundanas. Por ejemplo, un día que volvía de la escuela como de costumbre, una de sus vecinas, una mujer castaña de cuarenta y tantos, sin más la arrastró hasta su casa, y la hizo utilizar sus poderes para levantar unos jarrones que estaban en una repisa muy alta.

\- Listo. – le dijo Sabrina una vez que terminó.

\- Gracias, cariño. Mover esos jarrones es muy fastidioso, pero tenía que desempolvar esa repisa. – dijo la mujer.

\- Aun así, ¿me trajo hasta aquí solo para hacer eso? No veo por qué no podía hacerlo usted misma. – le dijo Sabrina.

\- Bueno, esos jarrones son muy frágiles, no quería arriesgarme a que se me cayeran. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? Si lo haces con la mente, no es que realmente hagas un esfuerzo. – dijo la mujer con algo de desdén. Sabrina frunció el cejo.

\- Quizás a usted no le parezca, pero usar mis poderes puede ser muy agotador. – le dijo, pero la mujer solo rodó los ojos.

\- Como sea, más vale que empiece a limpiar. Vuelve en una hora para poner los jarrones en su lugar. – le dijo. Sabrina se enfurruñó aún más, no le gustó el tono de la mujer.

\- No me hable como si fuera su sirvienta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Ten cuidado con esa actitud, señorita, o si no tendré que hablar seriamente con tu padre. – la amenazó la mujer.

La niña psíquica se fue, sin tener intención de regresar, y al volver a casa le contó a su padre de lo sucedido. Por fortuna, su padre se puso de su lado en esto.

\- Lo que hizo estuvo mal. Hablaré con ella y me aseguraré que no vuelva a abusar de tus buenas intenciones nunca más. – le dijo. – Hiciste bien al decírmelo, nadie tiene por qué aprovecharse de tu amabilidad. Si esto vuelve a suceder, no dudes en decírmelo.

\- Gracias, padre. – le dijo Sabrina para después abrazarlo.

Y así, Sabrina continuó ayudando a las personas con sus poderes, pero esta vez no tenía miedo de poner sus límites. Aun así, no podía quitarse de encima aquella sensación de que la gente del pueblo todavía seguía siendo demasiado dependiente de ella, y la tenían como su primera medida para resolver sus problemas. Aun así, ella había decidido seguir ayudando a las personas, aunque fuese solo para mantener feliz a su padre.

Y este podría ser el final de nuestra historia, pero tristemente ese no es el caso. Porque un día, por una clase de historia, Sabrina leería sobre un hombre que cambiaría su visión del mundo para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Dos años después…**_

El padre de Sabrina se sintió realmente conmocionado cuando su hija le dijo que la directora de la escuela quería hablar de algo muy serio con él. Esto era… inusual, por no decir más, ya que Sabrina no solo era una niña inteligente, sino una estudiante modelo. Mientras ella y su padre iban de camino a la escuela, se cruzaron por la calle con un muchacho de quince años, de pelo castaño y ojos cafés, vestido de blue jeans, una camiseta blanca, un sombrero de paja y una red para cazar insectos.

\- ¿Tommy? – dijo el padre de Sabrina al reconocerlo. El muchacho se dio la vuelta y lo saludó.

\- Oh, hola, señor.

\- ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Creí que ya te habrías ido ya por tu primera medalla. – inquirió el padre de Sabrina.

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero… – El cazador de bichos se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – Creo que mis Pokémon y yo todavía necesitamos algo de entrenamiento. No se puede enfrentar a un líder de gimnasio sin estar preparado, ¿verdad.?

El padre de Sabrina suspiró.

\- Tommy... los Pokémon de las afueras de este pueblo son demasiado débiles, prácticamente inofensivos. Tus Pokémon no se harán muy fuertes peleando contra ellos.

\- Aun así, prefiero no irme hasta estar 100% seguro de que estoy listo. Un poco más de entrenamiento no hará daño. - insistió Tommy. – Además, ayer vi un Venonat, y quiero atraparlo para mi equipo.

\- Si tú lo dices. – dijo el hombre derrotado. – En ese caso, buena suerte.

\- ¡Gracias, señor! – dijo Tommy antes de marcharse. Ya cuando se fue, el padre de Sabrina volvió a suspirar.

\- Ese muchacho…

\- ¿Quién era él, padre? – preguntó Sabrina.

Su padre le explicó que Tommy era el hijo mayor de los granjeros de Beedrill locales, y un aspirante a entrenador. Dado su trasfondo, era obvio que tuviese una afinidad por los Pokémon tipo Insecto. La gente lo veía con orgullo, pues era el primer entrenador que el pueblo había producido, pero aunque había conseguido su licencia y su primer Pokémon (un Pinsir) hacía casi tres meses, el chico todavía seguía sin salir del pueblo.

\- Ese muchacho tiene demasiado miedo de enfrentar nuevos desafíos. Pero si no te motivas nunca podrás ser mejor. – dijo el hombre.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, padre.

Poco después llegaron a la escuela, y la directora los estaba esperando en su oficina. La directora era una mujer moderadamente atractiva, a finales de sus treinta con cabello corto de color negro y con gafas.

\- Y dígame, ¿qué fue lo que hizo Sabrina? Lo que haya sido estoy seguro que solo es un malentendido. – empezó a decir el padre de Sabrina.

\- La razón por la que lo llamé es este ensayo que escribió para su clase de historia. – La directora le mostró el susodicho ensayo. – Se les pidió a los estudiantes elegir una figura histórica a la cual encontrasen admirable o inspiradora y que escribieran al respecto. Pero el ensayo de Sabrina… bueno, solo digamos que es preocupante.

\- No lo entiendo. Si los ensayos de Sabrina casi siempre están escritos perfectamente. – replicó el hombre.

\- No es la calidad del ensayo lo que nos preocupa, señor, es el contenido. – replicó la directora, y después le entregó el susodicho ensayo. – Será mejor que lo vea usted mismo.

Al leer el título, el padre de Sabrina supo inmediatamente por qué lo llamaron: _**"Bill de los Veinte Gyarados**_ _:_ _ **Un claro ejemplo de auto-superación a través de la determinación y el trabajo duro."**_ Procedió a leer el ensayo para ver si era tan malo como se lo temía. La primera parte del ensayo era básicamente una recapitulación de la vida de Bill, escrita de manera objetiva y neutral: un hombre de mar en Johto que trabajaba en un pequeño barco pesquero, y no era popular entre sus compañeros. Cuando le dieron un Magikarp como regalo de burla, Bill ya no pudo soportarlo más y desapareció. Con sus frecuentes ausencias, mucha gente hasta creyó que se había suicidado o que se mudó a otra región, pero un año después de aquel regalo, regresó con un ejército de Gyarados, que utilizó para devastar las ciudades costeras de Johto, hasta que él y su ejército fueron detenidos, aunque no sin incontables sacrificios de vidas humanas y Pokémon. Luego de eso, se decidió implementar el límite del número de Pokémon que un entrenador podía cargar consigo en determinado momento.

La segunda parte, sin embargo, fue una reflexión personal de Sabrina en el propio Bill. Mientras que todos los demás creían que Bill no era más que un monstruo y un asesino en masa, Sabrina lo llenaba de halagos, admirando su duro trabajo y determinación, y cómo alguien que era, en sus propias palabras, "mediocre entre los mediocres", eventualmente logró grabarse un nombre en la historia y cambiar para siempre el mundo, y que probaba que la grandeza estaba al alcance de todos, mientras se esforzaran por conseguirla.

 _ **-**_ _ **...en conclusión, si todos siguiéramos el ejemplo de Bill y encontráramos la decisión para sacar a flote todo nuestro potencial, el mundo sería un lugar mejor y maravilloso para vivir.**_ _ **"**_ Esa era la línea final del ensayo.

\- Seguro que ahora entiende el porqué de nuestras preocupaciones por su hija. – dijo la directora. El padre de Sabrina asintió.

\- En efecto. Hablaré con Sabrina. Vamos a resolver esto.

…

El padre de Sabrina no recordaba la última vez que él y su hija tuvieron una discusión. Diablos, esta podría ser la primera vez que esto sucedía. Sin importar las palabras que utilizara, no había manera de convencer a la niña psíquica que Bill no era alguien a quien quisieras tomar como ejemplo, y las cosas empezaron a ponerse más y más subidas de tono en poco tiempo.

\- ¡Sabrina, Bill era un asesino en masa! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer que alguien como él es digno de admirar?! – le gritó su padre.

\- ¡Te estás enfocando solo en los aspectos negativos! – respondió Sabrina también gritando, y un ligero temblor sacudió la casa. – ¡No lo admiro por matar gente, pero sí por sus otras cualidades!

\- Sé que eso era lo que intentabas decir en tu ensayo, ¿pero es que no había ejemplos de triunfadores que no eran asesinos en masa?

\- También quería demostrar que se puede aprender algo hasta de las personas más despreciables. – replicó Sabrina, y luego respiró profundo. – Padre, tú siempre te ponías de mi lado en todos mis problemas. ¿Por qué ahora te pones en mi contra?

\- ¡Porque tus profesores tienen la razón! ¡Bill no es alguien digno de admiración, sin importar qué cualidades haya tenido! – dijo con firmeza el hombre. – Mañana mismo escribirás otro ensayo, y esta vez de alguien que realmente lo merezca.

Sabrina miró con rabia a su padre. Sus ojos emitieron un ligero destello rojo.

\- No lo haré. – dijo ella. Su padre quiso gritarle por su insolencia, pero solo suspiró profundamente.

\- Sabrina... escúchame, ha sido un día muy duro y largo. Hablaremos de esto mañana. Ahora vete a tu cuarto.

A pesar de su mal humor, la joven psíquica obedeció. Se encerró en su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama.

\- ¡Estúpido padre, y estúpidos profesores! – gruñó entre dientes. – ¡¿Por qué tienen que ser tan ciegos?! – Se puso a golpear su almohada y siguió gruñendo. – Aunque ahora que lo pienso, todos en este maldito pueblo son unos mediocres, no sé por qué me sorprende. ¿Para qué los ayudé en primer lugar? ¿Ni siquiera son capaces de hacer sus tareas más simples por sí mismos? Ninguno de ellos jamás hizo nada que mereciera que compartiera mi don con ellos…

Sabrina se siguió enfocando en sus pensamientos negativos por un rato más, aunque después de una hora o algo así pudo calmarse y pensar con claridad, y esto no necesariamente fue algo bueno, pues ciertos pensamientos comenzaron a fluir libremente por su joven mente.

Sabrina siempre tuvo la sensación de que no pertenecía a este pueblo. Al principio, creía que era por sus poderes, pero ahora se empezaba a dar cuenta que la razón era otra. Todos aquí querían tranquilidad, hacer el mínimo esfuerzo necesario, estar satisfechos con ser "suficientemente buenos" en vez de aspirar a la perfección, vivir una vida de comodidad tranquila, y preservar el status quo. Sabrina siempre se esforzaba por ser la mejor, y trataba de motivar a otros a alcanzar su máximo potencial. Por eso era que consideraba la historia de Bill de los Veinte Gyarados tan conmovedora e inspiradora.

\- Tienen que entender como me siento. NECESITAN entenderlo. - dijo Sabrina inclinándose hacia el frente. – Tienen que aprender que la vida no es para desperdiciarla en la mediocridad. Todos tienen algo qué ofrecer. ¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlos cambiar de parecer?

Un pensamiento le vino a la mente como un relámpago.

\- Tal vez estoy haciéndolo mal. Bill no se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de las costas de Johto hasta que le dieron aquel Magikarp de regalo para burlarse de él. Y según se dice, eso fue después de años de abuso verbal… – Sabrina dejó volar esos pensamientos y se atrevió a formar una conclusión. – Quizás… ¿quizás fuera ese interminable abuso lo que impulsó a Bill a demostrar de lo que era capaz?

Y entonces, Sabrina lo vio con claridad. Por fin encontró la respuesta: motivación. Todo estaba en lo que te empujaba hacia tus metas. En lo que te hacía trazarte metas en primer lugar. Tratándose de Sabrina, la motivación nunca fue un problema, pues siempre tuvo una gran ambición para ser lo mejor posible en todo lo que hacía. Pero casi nadie tenía la misma ambición que ella. Por eso era que tantos de sus compañeros de clase se alegraban de sacar una C o una B en un examen, en lugar de tratar de sacar una A. Por eso la mayoría de los pueblerinos no tenían deseo de mejorar sus aburridas vidas y hacer algo más significativo.

Y entonces, un pensamiento le aclaró todo.

\- Si la promesa de ganar algo no es suficiente para motivar a esta gente… tal vez la amenaza de perderlo todo haga el trabajo.

La niña psíquica sonrió malignamente. Había llegado la hora del surgimiento de otro Bill de los Veinte Gyarados.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Cierta mañana, Sabrina caminó hacia una de las casas de su vecindario, donde vivía una mujer obesa, rubia y cincuentona. Dicha mujer se encontraba trapeando el suelo de la entrada de su casa, y le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que Sabrina estaba pasando por ahí.

\- Oh, hola, dulzura. – le dijo amablemente. – Oye, ¿crees que podrías hacerme un favor? Necesito ir a buscar algo en el sótano, pero el lugar está hecho un desastre… – La mujer se rio. – Y con esos poderes tuyos sería muy fácil poner algo de orden. ¿Qué dices?

Sabrina no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió. Y luego sin avisar, levantó la mano, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con una luz azul. Al instante, todas las ventanas de la casa de la mujer explotaron, creando un sinfín de ruidos de destrucción por todas partes, y llenando todo el frente de la casa de vidrios rotos. La mujer se quedó ahí, inmóvil y boquiabierta, mientras Sabrina sonreía con satisfacción y se iba. Sin embargo, una vez que se repuso del shock, la sorpresa fue reemplazada por furia. La mujer caminó hacia Sabrina y bruscamente la agarró del brazo.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa endemoniada! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

La mujer fue interrumpida cuando Sabrina usó su telekinesis para empujarla de espaldas, haciéndola caer sobre su trasero.

\- No se atreva a tocarme de nuevo. – siseó la niña psíquica antes de marcharse.

…

Y así comenzó el reinado de terror de Sabrina. Todos los días, elegía a una víctima al azar, iba a verla, y usaba sus poderes para causarle algún daño. Romperles todas las ventanas de sus casas era una de sus favoritas personales, por lo fácil y rápido que era, pero difícilmente era el único truco que le permitían hacer sus poderes. A veces, hacía reventar las tuberías de una casa para que se inundara. En otras ocasiones, se metía con la electricidad. Y en otras usaba su telekinesis para hacer que todo lo que no estuviera sujeto del piso o las paredes volara por todas partes, como si la casa estuviera poseída por fantasmas. Y en otras más, simplemente embocaba a alguien en la calle para hacerle algo, como levantarlo en el aire para dejarlo caer, o estrellarlo contra la pared. Lo que fuera para hacerles daño.

El único que intentó detenerla fue su padre, pero pronto se vio impotente ante las aterradoras habilidades psíquicas de Sabrina. Cuando veía en sus ojos, brillando de rojo, ya no podía ver a su dulce y tierna niña, solo a un demonio que se parecía a ella.

\- ¿Por qué… por qué haces esto? – preguntó su padre, mientras la telekinesis de Sabrina lo restringía contra la pared.

\- Si no te motivas nunca podrás ser mejor. Tú fuiste el que me enseñó eso, padre. – Sabrina le sonrió. – Solo intento motivarlos, y veo quién se atreve a responder.

\- ¿Qué…? – El hombre estaba totalmente confuso. – ¡Sabrina, esto no es un juego! ¡Estás lastimando a la gente!

\- Ya lo sé, padre. – La fuerza telekinética lo presionó con más fuerza.

\- "¿Dónde me equivoqué contigo...?" – pensó el hombre, ya al borde de las lágrimas. Sabrina, sin embargo pudo oír sus pensamientos.

\- No llores, padre. No te equivocaste en nada. – Sabrina lo liberó, dejándolo caer al suelo. – Al contrario, tú siempre me motivaste a ser lo mejor que pudiera, explotar mis dones a su máximo potencial. Ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo con todos los demás. Desafortunadamente, no puedo dejar que interfieras con mi experimento. Y sinceramente, no creo que sea capaz de hacerte ningún daño serio. Así que tendré que pedirte que abandones el pueblo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No pienso permitir que sigas atormentando a nuestros amigos y vecinos solo por un placer enfermizo! – declaró su padre. Sabrina suspiró.

\- En serio esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me das alternativa. – La niña psíquica caminó hacia su padre, todavía desparramado en el suelo, y levantó su cabeza hasta que estuvo al nivel de sus ojos. Lo miró fijamente, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar en rojo. – Te irás de este pueblo, para nunca más regresar. ¿Entendido?

\- No… no… – Intentó resistirse, pero al final, la hipnosis de Sabrina sobrepasó a su fuerza de voluntad. – Me iré… de este pueblo…

\- Muy bien. – La peliverde sonrió. – Más te vale que para mañana en la mañana hayas desaparecido.

\- Sí… sí, por supuesto, entre más pronto mejor. Iré a empacar mis cosas. – balbuceó el hombre.

…

Tal como ella lo había dicho, su padre abandonó el pueblo al día siguiente.

Hubo otros que trataron de seguir su ejemplo y escapar de esa pequeña niña demonio psíquica de doce años, pero Sabrina no los dejaba. Incluso los que intentaban irse a hurtadillas durante la noche, cuando estaría supuestamente durmiendo, se encontraban con ella esperándolos a la salida del pueblo. Era como si fuera totalmente omnisciente. Sabrina había dejado las cosas claras. Nadie se iría hasta que su experimento hubiera terminado.

Para su gran frustración, Sabrina vio que el alboroto que causaba no estaba produciendo los resultados esperados. La gente solo salía corriendo y se escondía de miedo cuando la veían, algunos hasta gritaban, pero terror no era lo que estaba buscando. Diablos, si hasta el único policía del pueblo (difícilmente había algún crimen, al menos hasta ahora) no hacía ningún esfuerzo por detenerla. Sabrina decidió aumentar el daño. Comenzó a provocar incendios, hacer que lámparas en el techo le cayeran encima de la cabeza a la gente, los hipnotizaba para hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, y muchas otras cosas dignas de una película de terror.

Pasó un mes entero, y nadie intentó jamás hacer algo para detenerla.

\- ¡Ugh! ¿Acaso tengo que echar abajo todo el maldito pueblo para conseguir una reacción? – dijo Sabrina una mañana que salía de su casa para iniciar su alboroto diario.

Sin embargo, algo captó su atención. Tommy, el muchacho cazador de bichos y mal intento de entrenador se encontraba en medio de la calle, con una mirada de determinación en los ojos. Una chispa de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- "¿Podría ser que…?"

\- ¡Sabrina! – gritó Tommy, visiblemente temblando. – ¡Ya aterrorizaste al pueblo demasiado tiempo, pero se acabó!

Sabrina no pudo evitar soltarse a carcajadas ante esa ridícula declaración.

\- ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír! ¿En serio quieres enfrentare a mí, cuando no tienes el valor de pelear contra algo más fuerte que los débiles Weedles y Rattatas que rondan por las afueras del pueblo? – replicó Sabrina con crueldad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Prepárate para pelear! – le gritó. La boca de Sabrina se curvó en una sonrisa.

\- Puedo oír tus pensamientos. Nunca en toda tu vida has sentido tanto miedo. Sabes que no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Y tu corazón amenaza con dejar de latir con solo imaginarte lo que te haré cuando falles en tu noble, aunque patético intento.

Tommy sintió que los ojos empezaban a humedecerse. Se dio cuenta de que Sabrina decía la verdad. Aun así, reprimió las lágrimas. No podía permitirse llorar enfrente de esa niña demonio.

\- Sí, tengo miedo. Y no, no creo poder detenerte. Pero si yo no lo intento… ¿quién lo hará? Siempre tuve el miedo para intentar detenerte, pero tuve demasiado miedo para intentarlo. Pero ahora… ya no quiero seguir revolcándome de miedo. Quiero estar seguro de que al menos traté de hacer algo.

\- Muy bien. Elige un Pokémon. Esto al meno será entretenido.

Su mano temblorosa agarró a su Pokémon más fuerte, y lo arrojó al frente.

\- ¡Ve, Pinsir!

\- ¡Pin! – dijo el Pokémon escarabajo al salir. El bicho gigante vio a Sabrina y la identificó como su oponente, mirándola fijamente.

\- Pinsir, esa niña es nuestra enemiga, pero no usará ningún Pokémon. – Tommy rápidamente adivinó lo que su mejor amigo estaba esperando. El Pokémon lo miró confundido. – Sé que no se supone que debas atacar a humanos, incluso aunque te lo ordene… pero esta vez es una excepción. Esa niña ha lastimado a muchas personas, y somos los únicos que podemos detenerla. Así que por favor, Pinsir, necesito que pelees contra ella.

El confundido bicho miró a Sabrina. Por un lado, sentía que su entrenador le decía la verdad. Por el otro, en su entrenamiento previo a ser entregado a Tommy lo condicionaron para nunca atacar a un ser humano. Pero al ver otra vez a Sabrina, sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Esa aparentemente inofensiva niña emanaba un aura de maldad que hacía que se le helara la sangre. El escarabajo sabía perfectamente qué hacer.

\- ¡Pinsir! – El Pokémon INSECTO gruñó, adoptando una postura de batalla.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo, Pinsir! - exclamó Tommy, sintiendo que su miedo daba paso a una oleada de determinación. – ¡Pinsir, Corte Furia!

El escarabajo gritó antes de lanzarse contra Sabrina, con sus tenazas brillando de un color verde lima. Sabrina solo extendió su mano, y Pinsir se vio congelado en el aire, mientras un aura roja-rosada comenzaba a rodearlo.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Patético… – Sabrina se rio.

Y entonces, de la nada, la frente de Sabrina fue golpeada por una piedra, haciéndola gritar de dolor, perdiendo su enfoque y haciendo que soltara a Pinsir.

\- ¡Pinsir, atácala rápido! – lo urgió Tommy. Mientras Sabrina se ponía de pie y presionaba su mano contra su frente sangrante, vio a Tommy sosteniendo una piedra en la mano.

\- "Él… ¿se atrevió a lanzarme una piedra?" – pensó, incrédula.

\- No me veas así. No estamos en una batalla Pokémon ordinaria. ¡Haré lo que sea para librar a este lugar de ti! – gritó Tommy arrojándole la piedra que tenía en la mano.

Sabrina movió su mano, y una burbuja protectora rosa apareció de la nada, rodeándola y deteniendo la piedra antes que la alcanzara.

\- Espera un minuto… ¡eso es Reflejo! – exclamó Tommy al reconocer el ataque. – Entonces… ¡no es solo que tienes poderes mentales, puedes usar movimientos de tipo Psíquico como si fueras un Pokémon!

Sabrina ignoró la conclusión del cazador de bichos, en este momento eso era irrelevante. Extendió los dos brazos hacia el frente y disparó una onda de energía multicolor contra Pinsir.

\- ¡Eso es Psicoonda! ¡Esquívalo con Excavar! – ordenó Tommy. Pinsir gruñó y se enterró en el suelo para esquivar el ataque de Sabrina.

\- ¿A dónde se fue esa repulsiva criatura? – preguntó Sabrina con frustración, escaneando el terreno con su mente, pero no pudo encontrar nada. – "¡Argh! ¡No puedo detectarlo mientras esté bajo tierra!"

\- ¡Pinsir, ahora!

Tan rápido como una bala, Pinsir emergió detrás de Sabrina, y trató de cortarla con sus tenazas. Sabrina alcanzó a oírlo a tiempo y saltó a un lado para esquivarlo, pero aun así, las tenazas del Pokémon escarabajo lograron hacerle una herida bastante fea en el estómago.

\- ¡UGK! – gruñó la niña psíquica, agarrándose el abdomen.

\- ¡Ya casi la tenemos, Pinsir! ¡Usa Corte Furia otra vez! – gritó Tommy con alegría.

Pinsir volvió a la carga contra Sabrina, pero la niña psíquica simplemente lo levantó en el aire como lo hizo antes. Tommy ya estaba preparado para eso y le lanzó otra piedra a la cabeza. Desafortunadamente para el cazabichos, ese truco no funcionaría dos veces, pues Sabrina ya se lo esperaba y la detuvo en el aire. Y luego extendiendo su otra mano y dejando que la sangre chorreara desde su frente por su rostro, también levantó a Tommy en los aires. Con un rápido movimiento de los brazos estampó a entrenador y Pokémon contra una pared, manteniéndolos allí con fuerza.

Sabrina estaba furiosa. ¡Este muchacho se había atrevido a tratar de matarla! Tommy no podía hablar, pero ella oía sus pensamientos. Estaba pidiendo piedad, para él y para su Pinsir. Pero no, no habría piedad. Pensar que un pelmazo debilucho como él le había dado tanta pelea…

Y de pronto, Sabrina se quedó congelada con su pensamiento.

\- "Pensar que un pelmazo debilucho me dio pelea…"

Y luego, para alivio y a la vez confusión de Tommy, Sabrina liberó su agarre telekinético, dejándolo caer a él y a su Pinsir al suelo.

\- Jejejeje… Jajajaja… jeje… ¡jajajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – La risa de Sabrina hizo eco por todo el pueblo. Tommy, que estaba revisando a su caído Pinsir, se dio la vuelta a verla, confundido. Esa piedra como que le hizo daño en el cerebro, o eso parecía.

\- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡TENÍA RAZÓN! – gritó Sabrina hacia el cielo. – ¡Tuve razón todo este tiempo!

\- ¿Tenías razón? ¿De qué diablos hablas? – preguntó Tommy.

\- ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué comencé a hacer todo esto? ¿Por qué de repente decidí usar mis poderes para convertir este pequeño pueblo quieto en un infierno en la tierra? - preguntó Sabrina. – Siempre me sentí asqueada de cuan mediocres que eran este pueblo y todos sus habitantes. Traté de suprimir esos sentimientos, en serio lo hice. Por amor a mi padre, al menos. Diablos, si hasta cumplí sus deseos de utilizar mis poderes para hacer la vida de todos aquí más fácil. Sabía que era un error, porque eso los haría a todos conformistas y perezosos. Pero al final no pude soportarlo más. Así que decidí poner a prueba una pequeña teoría, y comencé a causar alboroto a diario, esperando que alguien se armara de valor para tratar de enfrentarse a mí y detenerme.

Tommy no se atrevió a decir nada, pero Sabrina decidió continuar:

\- Todos creen que soy especial por mis poderes. Pero eso no es lo que me hace especial, no. Es mi determinación y mi ambición lo que me lleva a alcanzar la grandeza. He leído en los libros de historia de gente que nació pobre, pero llegó a ser rica gracias a su esfuerzo, y de otros que heredaron grandes fortunas, y terminan perdiéndolas por incompetentes y derrochadores. Sé muy bien que todos tienen el potencial de ser extraordinarios si se esfuerzan. Pero a veces, la gente necesita un pequeño empujón. Estaba al borde de perder la esperanza, y entonces tú apareciste y me desafiaste ¡Y qué desafío! Al principio estaba molesta porque me lastimaste, pero me di cuenta que esto es lo que quería ver. Con suficiente motivación, hasta la persona más mediocre puede hacer grandes cosas.

Su sonrisa se volvió aún más maligna. Cada vez era más escalofriante.

\- Para ser honesta, no me esperaba que fueras tú el que se atrevería a plantarme cara. Quizás alguno de los adultos. Pero mientras ellos esperaban a que llegara un salvador a rescatarlos de la malvada yo, tú diste un paso al frente y decidiste SER ese salvador. Claro, fallaste, pero no todos pueden tener éxito a la primera, ¿verdad? Además, mi padre solía decir que el camino al éxito está plagado de fracasos. No tienen la voluntad que hace falta para ser extraordinarios, pero tú, sin embargo, sí la tienes. Bravo, Tommy, bravo. – Sabrina terminó su larga fanfarria con un sorprendentemente genuino aplauso.

\- Es decir que… ¿hiciste todo esto por una maldita teoría? ¿Todo fue un experimento? ¿Hiciste todo por un juego enfermizo? – gritó Tommy indignado.

\- No te enfades conmigo, Tommy. Gracias a mí, ahora sabes de lo que eres capaz. Pude sacar tu potencial a la superficie. De no ser por mí, pasarías el resto de tu vida poniendo excusas para retrasar tu viaje hasta que te hiciera viejo y te vieras forzado a trabajar en la granja de Beedrill de tus padres, desperdiciando tu talento en elaborar miel. Pero ahora, y gracias a mí, lograrás grandes cosas. Pelear contra mí solo fue el comienzo. Después de todo, enfrentarte a un líder de gimnasio no puede ser peor que esto, ¿o sí?

Tommy se quedó viéndola con los ojos abiertos, mientras su cerebro procesaba todo el monólogo de Sabrina. Solo tenía una respuesta que darle:

\- Estás loca.

\- No, este pueblo estuvo a punto de volverme loca. Pero ahora, me siento mejor que nunca. Debo agradecértelo, Tommy, no solo por probar mi teoría, sino por mostrarme mi lugar en este mundo. – Dicho esto, Sabrina le dio la espalda. – Desde ahora, ayudaré a la gente a alcanzar su verdadero potencial, y castigaré a quienes no tienen decisión, a quienes se rehúsan a mejorar y prefieren vivir en la mediocridad. Así haré del mundo un lugar mejor para vivir. Necesitamos más gente como tú, y menos gente como… – Sabrina extendió los brazos, refiriéndose a todo el pueblo. – … ellos.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo? ¿Qué hay del resto del pueblo? – preguntó Tommy, con algo de miedo de saber la respuesta. Sabrina volteó hacia ella, con la cara cubierta de sangre por la herida de su frente, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa aterradora.

\- Te perdonaré la vida. Es decir, sería un desperdicio matarte luego de que trabajé tanto para sacar tu potencial, ¿no? Y en cuanto al resto de este agujero de mediocridad al que llamas hogar… aunque no se lo merecen, creo que también los dejaré vivir. Considéralo una recompensa extra por tu fuerza y valentía.

\- Si crees que voy a dejar que lastimes a más personas inocentes solo porque no encajan en tu visión enfermiza de un mundo ideal, tendrás mucho más por delante. – declaró Tommy firmemente. – Tal vez no pueda detenerte ahora, pero algún día, seré lo bastante fuerte para librar al mundo de ti.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? – Su declaración pareció deleitar a Sabrina todavía más. – ¡Mira esa determinación que ahora posees! Sé muy bien que harás grandes cosas con tu vida, y yo también. – Sabrina se dio la vuelta, y miró al pueblo que tenía enfrente. – No tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar. Adiós, Tommy. No puedo esperar el día que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.

Y con ello la niña psíquica desapareció en un destello de luz, un movimiento que Tommy identificó como Teletransportación.

…

Sabrina cumplió su palabra, pues nunca volvió al pueblo. Pasarían años antes que alguien volviera a escuchar su nombre, esta vez como una habilidosa entrenadora Pokémon especializada en el tipo Psíquico. Aquellos que la conocían nunca se imaginarían su sangriento pasado, y menos podrían imaginar su todavía más sangriento futuro.

Aunque Sabrina jamás regresó, las heridas que infligió al pueblo y a sus habitantes nunca sanaron. Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a abandonar Pueblo Turquoise, pues había demasiadas experiencias traumáticas y horribles memorias asociadas con el pequeño pueblo. En poco menos de un año, el pueblo quedó totalmente abandonado, y sus antiguos residentes se esforzaron al máximo por olvidarse de los eventos que ocurrieron allí, hasta que su nombre se perdería de la historia para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Tres meses más tarde…**_

Los últimos meses habían sido difíciles, pero al fin las cosas comenzarían a ir mejor para Tommy. Su sueño de ser el mejor entrenador especialista en Pokémon tipo Insecto había quedado en el olvido, ahora reemplazado por un sueño menos glorioso, pero más altruista. Pasó un minuto completo observando el edificio frente a él, debatiéndose entre si debería entrar o no.

\- No, ya no más dudas. Si no te motivas, nunca podrás ser mejor. – dijo Tommy, mientras finalmente entraba en el edificio. Por alguna razón que no entendía del todo, esas palabras se le habían quedado grabadas en la mente tras su batalla con Sabrina.

El recibidor del edificio estaba vacío, a excepción de una recepcionista con aspecto de aburrida, pendiente de su teléfono celular. Tommy se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Oh, hola! – le dijo, guardando su teléfono. – Bienvenido al Campamento de Entrenamiento para Exterminadores de Kanto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Quisiera enlistarme para convertirme en Exterminador. – dijo Tommy.

\- Por supuesto, no estarías aquí por otra razón. – La recepcionista se rio mientras sacaba algo de debajo de su escritorio. – Por favor llena estos formularios, cuando termines, te mostraré el lugar.

\- "Algún día, Sabrina _…"_ – pensó Tommy mientras empezaba a llenar los formularios. – "Algún día te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a nuestro hogar."

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Muy bien, ¿quién sigue a una fiesta de cumpleaños con una historia de terror? Seguramente solo yo, jeje. En fin, esto fue porque **Ander Arias** terminó este gaiden al mismo tiempo que yo tenía planeado postear el del cumpleaños de Ash, pero tuvo la gentileza de esperar al día siguiente para no quitarme los reflectores (gracias por eso, amigo). Para quien le interese, la trama de este está basada en la película "El pueblo de los malditos", y aunque no la vi, las imágenes que vi por Google fueron super aterradoras y definitivamente van con la atmósfera del terror.

Después de este, me faltan dos más por traducir, uno con Gladion que fue posteado el mismo día que este, y uno mío que cubrirá los eventos de la carrera en el Rancho Pokémon Gran P (ese lo escribí primero en inglés para variar, disculpen), sin mencionar otro que estoy editando antes de prepararle la traducción. Wow, como se va expandiendo más y más el Resetverso, cada vez es más difícil dar abasto XD

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Jigsawpunisher, sonicmanuel, dragon titanico, baraka108** y **darkdan-sama.** Nos estamos viendo.


	38. Interludio de Gladion

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Gladion**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Un día en la vida de Gladion, donde su rutina involucra libros, marineros y una chica que se parece mucho a Ketchum.

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

Había muchas maneras en las que un entrenador viajero podía ganar algo de dinero, incluso donde no existía una Liga Pokémon. Uno de los métodos en Alola era buscar cualquier Pokémon Tótem que estuviese sin reportar. Los Kahunas apreciaban encontrar nuevos potenciales sitios de pruebas, y los capitanes apreciaban las opciones que les dieran para seguir sus tipos elegidos. Los civiles normales apreciaban que no hubiera Raticates gigantes comiéndose sus refrigeradores. No era la manera más segura de hacer dinero, ni tampoco la más fácil. No había un número establecido de Pokémon Tótems, ni tampoco rima o razón para sus apariciones. Aparte de que "no pueden evolucionar más", no existía ninguna limitante de cuáles Pokémon podrían convertirse en un Tótem.

Pero eso estaba bien para Gladion. Él vivía para el peligro. Su vida diaria solo era sufrimiento. El estrés no lo mataría si el dolor que había sufrido hasta ahora no lo había hecho todavía.

\- Ya con ese Slowbro Tótem detenido, estaremos bien por un tiempo, ¿verdad? – El adolescente vestido de ropas oscuras hablaba con su primer compañero, que hacía las veces de una fogata ya que en aquel momento había una prohibición de encender fuego en progreso.

\- Umb. – Umbreon asintió mientras Gladion agarraba su mochila. Al ver lo que sacaba, Umbreon puso los ojos en rendijas mientras Gladion suspiraba.

\- Déjame al menos tener un placer culpable, y que no sea autodestructivo.

Con eso en mente, y a la luz de su ahora fastidiado compañero, Gladion comenzó a releer su serie de novelas favoritas desde el primer hasta el más reciente volumen.

 _ **Del autor que les trajo las series de Haciéndolo en el Paraíso y Ninjas Enamorados**_

 _ **LAS CRÓNICAS ALPHANEGANAS**_

\- Tengo que estar preparado para cuando salga el próximo, y estar al pendiente de cualquier pista para una futura trama.

\- Umbre.

\- No lo es. A lo mucho 20 por ciento lo es. Estos libros tienen de todo: extensiva exploración de conflictos urbanos y rurales, cómo se ve la moralidad en tonos grises por los de afuera, exploración de la familia y los roles de los jóvenes en ella, las diferencias de perspectiva entre las personas de alta y baja estatura, cómo las minorías rechazadas ven las cosas desde arriba y debajo de la sociedad y muchas cosas más. "Cuando estás en el fondo, tienes toda la libertad y nada de la seguridad, pero en la cima no tienes libertad y tienes muy poca seguridad". Esa escritura es increíble. Citas como esa y la trama hacen de esta historia grandiosa y maravillosa, ¡el contenido sexual solo es relleno! – declaró Gladion con el brazo temblándole de manera apasionada.

Umbreon le respondió con una mirada de duda, y apagando sus luces completamente hasta dejarlos a ambos en total oscuridad.

\- No sé si debería estar molesto contigo, el clima o la luna nueva, pero sé que estoy molesto con algo.

Gladion suspiró mientras se recostaba y rotaba hasta ponerse de lado. Sin luz para leer, lo único que le quedaba era dormir. Umbreon asintió con aprobación.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

La gente de Alola sonreía demasiado.

\- ¡Alola!

\- ¡Umbre!

Eran amigables a tal punto que a veces se sentía casi inhumano. Sonreían a tal punto que a veces se preguntaba si lo hacían con sinceridad. Las sonrisas eran vectores de mentiras. Un cejo fruncido siempre era verdadero.

\- ¡Alola!

\- ¡Umbre!

Gladion había sacado esa conclusión observando a su propia madre.

\- ¡Alola!

\- ¡Umbre!

Hola y adiós, una palabra de doble sentido. Y no ayudaba que Umbreon siempre les respondía de la misma manera amigable.

\- ¡Hey punk!

Gladion se detuvo, y su bolsa plástica de compras del supermercado se le cayó junto a su mochila como si acabara de frenar de golpe, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con un marinero de uniforme blanco mirándolo con enojo desde arriba. Oh, su falta de estatura: ¿por qué no sacó de su madre la única cosa que le hubiera gustado heredar?

\- ¡No me agradan los niños que no cuidan sus ropas! – declaró el marinero.

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto, me las vas a coser? – dijo Gladion con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Te enseñaré una lección! – El marinero sacó una Pokébola. – ¡Y después te las voy a coser!

\- Oh, ¿en serio? – replicó Gladion, llevando la mano a su cinturón. Sintió que su Umbreon se tensaba junto a él, pero no planeaba pelear de ese modo hoy.

No ayudó que después que el marinero dijo que le cosería las ropas Umbreon le respondió asintiendo. ¿Qué, Umbreon quería que su ropa se viera limpia y sin personalidad? No podía estar seguro de que Umbreon iba a "aceptar eso para el guardarropa". Movió su mano hacia otra de sus Pokébolas: específicamente su Ultra Bola.

\- ¡Cabezazo! – gritó el marinero. Gladion ni siquiera retrocedió al ver a la tortuga gigante prepararse para lanzarse contra él. Una amenaza tan minúscula jamás lo haría retroceder.

\- Contraataque.

Entre él y la tortuga voladora apareció su Lycanroc, que sonrió al ver a la tortuga salir disparada hacia él. Cruzando los brazos, recibió el impacto, y con un brillo de energía dejó salir un poderoso aullido. El ataque le fue devuelto con el doble de fuerza, mandando al Pokémon a volar y caer de espaldas detrás de su amo marinero: derrotado.

\- Hmph. – fue todo lo que Gladion tenía que decirle al conmocionado marinero, mientras este murmuraba algo de punks mal vestidos. Si iba a darle consejos de moda a alguien, por lo menos que los respaldara con autoridad y fuerza, vaya.

\- Espera… chico, no te vayas. – Gladion estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero las palabras del marinero lo hicieron detenerse por un momento. – Por favor… es que… tengo un hijo, y siempre está dañando la ropa. Yo no… no puedo soportar ver a alguien con la ropa en mal estado.

Gladion estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta ingeniosa, pero entonces Umbreon le puso la pata en el pie izquierdo, tocándole el dedo gordo, haciendo que se frotara contra la suela del zapato sin ninguna barrera. Por lo visto su calcetín tenía un agujero.

\- … ¿te sale arreglar calcetines?

\- Claro, fui el mejor cosiendo calcetines en la marina durante cinco años completos.

….

La colina era un lugar agradable. Soleada y cálida, especialmente ahora que finalmente le arreglaron, le remendaron o como fuera que se llamara lo que le hicieron a su calcetín, qué más daba. Sus cosas estaban a salvo, no tenía nada que hacer y era un hermoso día. No tenía trabajos que hacer para incrementar sus fondos. Así que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Se sentó sobre una roca que emergía de la tierra, y abrió sus Crónicas Alphaneganas para volver a leerlas.

\- ¡Um! – Umbreon de nuevo no se veía muy entusiasmado de verlo querer satisfacer su hambre de lectura.

\- ¿Prefieres que ande de vago en la ciudad? – le cuestionó Gladion antes de pasar página, y al hacerlo una sonrisa se le formó en el rostro. – Qué juego de palabras: El Arquitecto del Desierto. Pensar que eso sería un punto clave de la trama en el quinto libro. Y lo de la Primaria Urbana también.

Umbreon le dio una larga e intensa mirada que logró ignorar por unas cuantas páginas y varios minutos.

\- La ciudad tiene letreros de prohibición, las colinas no.

Umbreon siguió mirándolo y recibió su respuesta apenas una página después.

\- ¿Quieres entrenar? Podríamos tomar el ferry de las 4:00 a Akala para ir al Battle Royal, pero sería difícil. Lycanroc ya hizo su ejercicio por hoy, a Golbat no le gustan las multitudes, y en cuanto a Ty… – Gladion hizo una pausa al fijar sus ojos en una palabra. – Vaya, ¿indicios de las tensiones urbano-rurales ya habían aparecido en el primer libro? Tengo que refrescarme la memoria.

La trama empezaba bastante simple: un guerrero viajero llamado Oleac salvaba a unos hermanos gemelos de unos dueños de esclavos. Los gemelos, llamados Velutina y Lamial, ambos poseían la misma marca de nacimiento que Oleac (un símbolo alfa y omega), y le contaron a Oleac de la crueldad del Rey Agrilus. Los tres comenzaron a viajar juntos, lo que los llevó a descubrir a otros con la misma marca de nacimiento, y una sobreestimada cantidad de contenido sexual.

Hasta con los inicios más simples, la narración dejaba entrever muchas pistas que los lectores solamente podían captar durante una segunda leída. Eso requería que cada escena fuese analizada de manera muy extensiva. Cada escena. Cada…

Un sonido de agua salpicando lo distrajo. Su atención se volvió hacia Umbreon, pero por una vez, Umbreon no estaba tratando de convencerlo de dejar su lectura. Aunque sí tenía una mirada familiar, particularmente al oír unos gritos alegres que venían de la misma dirección que los salpicones.

\- No pienso ir a nadar en vez de leer. No tengo shorts de baño, y estos pantalones no son para eso.

Umbreon se fue al borde de la colina para mirar hacia abajo, y Gladion exhaló un suspiro antes de seguirlo. Lo que vio abajo…

\- ¡Wah!

\- ¡Lana! ¿Qué te he dicho de asustar a la gente por abajo del agua?

\- Jeje…

\- Hay tres chicas allá abajo. – observó Gladion.

\- Umbr.

\- Interesante: ya que no quieres que lea… – Umbreon asintió en respuesta. – … prefieres llevarme en la dirección de tres chicas, que lucen solo un par de años menores que yo, y en trajes de baño. – dijo secamente Gladion.

Umbreon asintió, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle. Umbreon de inmediato se llevó la pata a la cara mientras Gladion sonreía.

\- Sí, claramente preferirías que ande de mirón antes que leer un libro…

\- ¡Mi pie! ¡Algo me rozó el pie! – gritó una de las chicas. Las palabras parecieron resonar en la mente de Gladion por más tiempo del que deberían por alguna razón.

\- Muy bien, si me disculpas, preferiría que no me arrestaran por acosador, así que volveré a…

\- ¡Lillie, solo fue un Wishiwashi, con énfasis en la parte de "uno solo"! – gritó la chica que se había estado riendo hace un momento.

Tanto el grito en sí, como la palabra que gritó interrumpieron los pensamientos de Gladion. ¿Acaso dijo "Lillie"? Enfocó la mirada en el agua, donde la chica de antes ya empezaba a calmarse. Bikini blanco, pelo rubio, piel tan pálida que le recordaba cuánto de su presupuesto se le iba en productos para cuidado de su propia piel, una cuestionable fobia a los Pokémon (aunque el Vulpix que corrió hacia ella sorprendentemente no le causó esa reacción), y…

La tercera chica, una peliverde con piel morena nativa, corrió hacia ella, y Gladion notó que Lillie le sacaba unos buenos cuantos centímetros de estatura. Viéndola de nuevo, ese pelo rubio, esa piel pálida que seguramente estaba cubierta de bloqueador solar, miedo de un Wishiwashi singular, y una estatura que le recordaba a la de su madre y que a él le faltaba.

Era Lillie. Qué extraño encontrársela de este modo después de tanto tiempo. Muy bien, hora de irse, ya estaba empezando a cansarse de estar en esa colina de todos modos.

\- Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – sonó una voz femenina detrás de él. Umbreon se dio la vuelta y al hacer él lo mismo, se encontró con una vista muy sorpresiva.

Una chica aún más alta de lo que parecía ser Lillie (si su imagen mental de la altura de una sombrilla de playa junto a ella era un indicio: el hecho de saber esto involucraba una larga historia y una discusión con el viejo mayordomo, James Hobbes), con pelo oscuro y ojos grisáceos. Su piel era nativa, aunque no tenía idea de qué serían esas marcas bajo sus ojos. Traía puesta una blusa blanca y shorts verdes, un bolso de playa sobre su hombro… y sorprendentemente la chica rompía una de las reglas que él creía eran consistentes a todos los cuerpos femeninos.

La regla de que (fuera de las Crónicas Alphaneganas), las mujeres eran o muy altas, o muy voluptuosas. Esta chica era las dos cosas, borrando la línea entre la literatura fantástica y la realidad.

\- Aquí vengo a pasar un rato divertido en la playa con mis amigas y mi hermano… – El sonido de alguien siendo jalado al agua por chicas que se reían le llegó a sus oídos, y un inexplicable deseo de soltarle a Lycanroc con un Movimiento-Z a la persona que fue jalada fluyó a través de Gladion por razones que estuvo seguro eran ilógicamente extremas pero extrañamente justificadas. – … y resulta que me pareció ver algo. Qué interesante que resulta ser un pervertido mirando a mis amigas desde la cima de la colina.

\- ¿Un qué? – Gladion colocó su mano en una posición dramáticamente amenazadora. – No soy ningún pervertido, no estoy espiando a nadie ni nada de eso.

Los ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia el libro que traía en la mano, e inclinándose al nivel de su cintura, sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Ese libro hace que me cueste creerte.

\- ¡Es buena literatura, no una fantasía simplona! – dijo él. ¿Creyó que estaba leyendo 50 Sombras de Gray o algo así de malo?

\- Oh, claro que es buena literatura, pero sigue siendo incriminatoria. Pero seré justa. Quizás solo estabas leyéndola de manera inocente, encima de una colina que estaba justo donde se puede ver a mis amigas con poca ropa, o a mi hermano si jalas para ese lado.

\- "Ni lo uno ni lo otro." – pensó él.

\- Supongo que solo hay una manera de averiguar tus motivos. – La mano que usaba para sostener sus Pokébolas comenzó a darle un tic que sugería que no sería una "discusión de honestidad". Un tic que solo le daba cuando una batalla estaba a punto de comenzar. – ¿Qué te parece tres contra tres?

\- De acuerdo, ¿pero estás segura? No quisiera que tus Pokémon salieran lastimados sin ningún motivo. – dijo él.

Eso era cierto. Le gustaban las batallas, pero no mandar a su Lycanroc a aplastar novatos. A Lycanroc tampoco le gustaba: fue por eso que dejaron que aquel chico con el Popplio y la bolsa malasadas irse sin retarlos. Ella levantó la muñeca. Este movimiento le ocultó sus ojos por un instante, y reveló un brazalete. O más bien, un Anillo-Z, y por la manera en que le alcanzó a ver que sonreía detrás de su brazo sugería que ella también había visto el de él.

"Oh no te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti mismo.

….

Este chico no era un fanfarrón. Bueno, ahora estaba posando con un tic en el brazo como si estuviese poseído por sed de sangre con una espada, o como si estuviera tratando de ejecutar un Chidori. Velvet se sentía tentada a preguntar, pero tal vez podría ser alguna condición médica y hacerlo sería muy grosero. A su mamá nunca se le olvidó la vez que le preguntó a un hombre con un solo brazo qué le había pasado al otro. Aunque en su defensa, solo tenía cinco en ese entonces.

No, no era un fanfarrón en el sentido de estar usando un Anillo-Z falso. Ya había visto a unos cuantos entrenadores intentar ese truco, aunque los del Equipo Skull habían hecho bajar esa tendencia un poco porque les gustaba meterse con los niños y niñas que lo hacían para entirse mejor consigo mismos. Y luego tomaron el mal hábito de tratar de ir por Kiawe cuando tenían el ego muy alto, y este les sacaba su Explosión Cataclísmica por sus crímenes de manera dramática. Ella podía verlo, tanto ella como su hermano podían verlo.

Durante años no supieron el término exacto, pero siempre podían ver si una persona o Pokémon habían ejecutado un Movimiento-Z. Con un poco de experiencia, ellos podían determinar qué tan bien podían hacer el movimiento, con qué frecuencia, y hasta con qué elemento si sabían qué buscar (blanco para Normalium Z, rojo para Firium Z, y demás). Y aparentemente hacía que sus ojos brillaran de naranja-marrón cuando lo hacían.

Eso era algo que solo ella y Frax sabían, y preferían que se quedara así. Un secreto solo de Frax y Velvet, junto con muchos otros que tenían, pequeños y grandes. Entre los grandes estaba, por supuesto, la otra Bloodline que podían usar, pero eso no era relevante ahora.

Lo relevante era porque que, incluso con su brazo oscureciéndole su poder activo, podía ver claramente que este chico no solo había utilizado un Movimiento-Z que no reconocía, sino que tenía experiencia con él, y con dos de sus Pokémon. Podía ver los residuos brillantes de Energía-Z en dos de sus Pokébolas: una Ultra Bola y una de las regulares. Pero no provenía de su Umbreon.

¿Qué podía deducir de esa información? Bueno, en primer lugar, su Movimiento-Z no era uno con el cuál ella estuviese familiarizada. No era de tipo Eléctrico, Normal, Fuego, Oscuro, Hierba o Luchador. En segundo lugar, ya que Umbreon no parecía ser capaz de utilizarlo, podría asumir probablemente que el tipo de los movimientos que un Umbreon podía utilizar también quedaban descartados. Es decir, recordando la vez que Lillie y el Rotom Dex se enfrentaron en un concurso de trivias, eso le dejaba los tipos Fantasma, Psíquico, Tierra y Acero, pero no podía estar segura de si el tipo Fantasma quedaría descartado por completo. Tenía que irlo reduciendo más.

\- ¡Vamos! – llamó Velvet mientras notaba que él le apuntaba con su mano dramáticamente.

\- ¡Sal! – declaró Gladion enviando a su propio Pokémon out. Tuvo el presentimiento de que la chica lo estaba evaluando.

No lo veía de la misma manera en que lo hacía Umbreon cuando quería que él se quedara viendo a su hermana y a sus amigas, así que probablemente era una mirada analítica. Seguramente estaba tratando de determinar qué Pokémon tendría y qué lanzarle primero. Ella ya sabía que él tenía cuatro, y él no sabía cuántos tendría ella. También ella ya había visto a uno de los suyos, a Umbreon. Tendría que usar eso a su favor.

Su mano se deslizó rápidamente por su cinturón antes de apuntar con la mano y gritar su orden mientras daba un ligero paso al frente. Esto detuvo a Umbreon, justo en cuanto su mano se abrió apenas lo suficiente para activar la Pokébola que agarró en secreto. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como ese pequeño truco de desliz con la mano había funcionado.

\- ¡Gol!

\- ¡Cue!

Velvet sintió un tic en el ojo. Ese pequeño bribón, la había engañado. Envió a su Cutiefly, al cual había atrapado durante un Concurso de Captura de Bichos de Aether no hacía mucho, esperando que fuera ese Umbreon quien saliera a pelear. Se había movido como si planeara enviarlo contra ella, pero solo fue un truco, y ahora se encontraba viendo a un Pokémon que podía derrotar a Cutiefly sin problemas, y ya no tendría a Cutiefly para pelear contra ese Umbreon después. La única buena noticia era que ese Golbat no era uno de los Pokémon capaces de usar un Movimiento-Z. Podía asumir entonces que eso significaría que los Movimientos-Z tipo Volador o Veneno no serían un problema. Pero eso no le ayudaría ahora, tenía que jugar eso con cuidado después.

\- ¡Paralizador! – ordenó.

Las alas de Cutiefly comenzaron a brillar en una luz de chispas naranjas, y comenzaron a lanzar hacia Golbat una tormenta de polen paralizador. Golbat se apartó de su camino, elevándose para ganar altitud y ponerse por encima del insecto.

\- ¡Aire Cortante!

La orden del entrenador fue seguida por una lluvia de cuchillas de viento que descendían desde el cielo, como una lluvia que era inevitable. O al menos, lo sería si fueras Frax. Ser gemelos no-idénticos tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

\- ¡Vuela y usa Protección! – ordenó Velvet. Una esfera azul se formó alrededor de Cutiefly, y el pequeño insecto voló a través de la tormenta de ataques sin miedo, pues estos rebotaban en la superficie del escudo como gotas de lluvia.

\- Interesante… ¡Acrobacia!

Su oponente le respondió con un ataque directo brillando de azul. ¿Estaba tratando de atacarlo de frente? ¿Cuál era su juego? Su Golbat apenas estaba a pocos metros de Cutiefly, que ya había perdido su protección… ¿y dio un giro cerrado para evitar la carga de Golbat por completo? ¿Cómo? Había escuchado que Cutiefly podía percibir las auras, ¿acaso era eso? Esperaba que eso no significara que la chica tenía un Riolu, o algo peor bajo la manga. A él le encantaría tener uno, y odiaría tener que pelear contra uno. Respuesta típica pero honesta a cualquier Pokémon que tuviese renombre.

\- ¡Usa Rapidez hasta que puedas recuperar altitud!

Golbat deshizo el brillo azul de Acrobacia antes de empezar a girar y soltar una lluvia de estrellas doradas. Se inclinó en un ángulo hacia arriba sin dejar de disparar las estrellas.

\- ¡Viento Plateado!

Cutiefly obedeció la orden, disparando un viento cargado de partículas plateadas que colisionó con las estrellas veloces, recubriéndolas y enviándolas de regreso hacia Golbat de nuevo. Al ir más despacio pudo evitarlas sin problema, pero eso le causaba otro más grande. Podría haber acabado con ese Cutiefly de un solo golpe, pero acertarlo sería difícil. Protección y sentidos del aura…

\- ¡Usa Niebla!

El Golbat comenzó a soltar una nube oscura, cubriendo todo el campo a su alrededor. ¿Un cuarto movimiento y sin ataques de tipo Veneno? Si tenía otro Pokémon tipo Veneno en espera, ella tendría que reconsiderar si el Poisonium Z estaba por fuera de sus preocupaciones. Más urgente, tenía que lidiar con la falta de visión dónde estaban Cutiefly o Golbat.

\- Cutiefly, trata de seguirle el rastro a la ubicación de Golbat. ¡Si se acerca, usa Paralizador! – Asumiendo que Gladion no utilizara Aire Cortante o Rapidez, pero en medio de ese humo, eso solo reduciría más la visibilidad.

\- ¡Acrobacia! – ordenó su oponente. Ella miró hacia el humo en busca de cualquier destello de luz del movimiento, y alcanzó a ver dos pequeños flashazos a través de él. Flashazos que iban directo hacia arriba desde la fuente del humo.

\- ¡Debajo de ti! – le gritó a Cutiefly.

Por un momento, la nube permaneció en silencio. Nada de impactos, luces, nada… entonces una silueta cayó desde el fondo de la nube hacia el suelo. Tanto ella como su oponente activaron sus Pokébolas para recuperarlo, sin estar seguros por el calor del momento de quién era el Pokémon.

Los rayos de luz roja golpearon al Pokémon al mismo tiempo, y el de ella fue cancelado. Un paralizado Golbat, que ya no podía mantener el vuelo y caía rápidamente, fue recuperado. Cutiefly salió por los aires antes de aterrizar sobre la cabeza de ella y aletear un poco.

Él había perdido, según parecía. Podría haber presionado un poco más, pero no necesitaba que la parálisis de Golbat actuara mientras estaba en el aire. Eso era peligroso, y hacer que esta chica se fuera no valía ese riesgo. Podía enfrentarle los dos siguientes rounds fácilmente, con Umbreon y Lycanroc. Golbat la había hecho revelar un potencial as antes de tiempo, y ahora la castigaría por ello.

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Sal!

Y así comenzó el segundo round, esta vez sí con Umbreon contra un Magnemite. Con Magnemite flotando sobre Umbreon, girando sus engranes y listo para pelear, todo indicaba que esta pelea sería como en los libros.

\- ¡Magnemite, Onda Trueno!

La orden de Velvet fue respondida con Magnemite emitiendo chispas desde sus tornillos, antes de disparar una onda de energía eléctrica directo hacia Umbreon. La electricidad alcanzó a tocar a Umbreon, y las rayas amarillas de Umbreon flashearon con fuerza. Un aura del mismo color se formó brevemente alrededor de Magnemite, pero sin causar más daños. Sincronizar había fallado.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Disparo Espejo!

Así que ese era su juego: sabía que sería seguro paralizar sin activar la habilidad de Umbreon. Él todavía tenía esa Baya Cheri, ¿correcto? Fue una tonta si asumió que él no tenía experiencia con Pokémon lentos. Type: Null le había dado toda la experiencia necesaria para manejar esta limitación.

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro!

Una luz metálica colisionó contra una oscuridad sólida. Al chocar las dos energías, el Pulso Oscuro ganó y atravesó el Disparo Espejo para golpear a Magnemite, enviándolo a revolcarse por el suelo.

\- ¡Pulso Oscuro otra vez!

Umbreon disparó el ataque de sombras nuevamente, antes de retroceder cuando la parálisis lo atacó. El ataque fue cancelado antes de tiempo, pero incluso una ola de oscuridad a medias podía ser devastadora.

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

Las ilusiones se iluminaron y comenzaron a rotar alrededor de la posición de Magnemite en un instante. El Pulso Oscuro, o medio Pulso Oscuro de cualquier manera, solo golpeó a un Magnemite falso. Eso dejó a otros cuatro flotando a su alrededor.

\- ¡Rayo Cargado! – Los cuatro Magnemites brillaron con una esfera de energía eléctrica formándose enfrente de cada uno. Cuatro rayos salieron disparados hacia Umbreon, golpeando a la evolución tipo Oscuro de Eevee.

Solo uno de ellos fue real, por supuesto. Los labios de Velvet se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver una breve aura encendiéndose alrededor de Magnemite. El efecto adicional del Rayo Cargado se había activado. Ahora era tiempo de ponerle fin a esto. Los cuatro Magnemites seguían flotando, todavía aprovechando el Doble Equipo. Sin embargo, Gladion había visto por qué lado le vino el verdadero rayo, y Umbreon también lo sabía. El Doble Equipo no les iba a causar problemas este día.

\- ¡Umbreon, usa Psíquico en el Magnemite arriba a la izquierda y mándalo a volar!

Umbreon asintió, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de azul. El ojo del Magnemite señalado se encogió del shock al sentirse afectado, antes de salir volando por los aires, y sus duplicados desaparecían al romperse por completo la ilusión.

\- ¡Ahora, Luz de Luna mientras esa cosa saluda a los pájaros! – ordenó Gladion, y Umbreon comenzó a brillar con una luz rosa curativa.

\- ¡Magnemite! – gritó Velvet al ver a Pokémon salir volando.

No le quedó más que esperar a que la ciencia hiciera su trabajo, apretando los dientes y todo. Lo que sube, tiene que bajar después de todo. Estaba muy segura que eso tenía fórmula con números negativos y todo. Mientras la Luz de Luna desaparecía, la parálisis parecía haberse ido a tomar un descanso por ahora. Tenía que terminar ya.

\- ¡Trae de vuelta a Magnemite al suelo, y usa Pulso Oscuro!

Umbreon asintió, y de nuevo hizo brillar sus ojos. Con un solo movimiento de la cabeza, Umbreon atrapó con su telekinesis a Magnemite, haciéndolo descender más rápido de lo que la gravedad dictaba. Sombras comenzaron a formarse en otro Pulso Oscuro momentos después.

\- ¡Magnemite, rápido! ¡Contraataca con Disparo Espejo! – gritó ella al ver el metal brillante que era Magnemite volverse visible otra vez.

El Pulso Oscuro golpeó a Magnemite de frente antes de poder terminar de lanzar el Disparo Espejo, enviando a volar a Magnemite en la dirección de Velvet. Ella se movió para atrapar a su Pokémon, pero Magnemite pasó volando junto a ella y golpeó una piedra, haciéndola pedazos. No necesitaba mirar para saber que Magnemite no estaría en condiciones de pelear después de eso.

\- Muy bien, parece que solo nos queda un round más. – dijo el chico sacando una baya Cheri y lanzándosela a Umbreon. Umbreon saltó y la atrapó con su boca, quitándose la parálisis luego de tragársela.

\- Sí, así es. – dijo ella retornando a Magnemite, y viendo las dos Pokébolas que todavía le quedaban por usar.

La dos que tenían un Aura-Z a su alrededor. Esto sería difícil. Al ver que agarró la Ultra Bola de su cinturón, ella agarró a uno de sus propios Pokémon que podía pelear Movimiento-Z contra Movimiento-Z.

\- ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Sal!

Del lado de Velvet apareció su primer Pokémon, un Meowth. El gato oscuro se tensó al ver manifestarse al Pokémon que su oponente había elegido. Con ojos rojos brillantes y una sonrisa macabra, un Lycanroc, forma nocturna, estaba de pie enfrente de Meowth. Velvet rápidamente recordó lo que el Rotom Dex y/o Lillie siempre decían sobre Lycanroc, y pronto quedó claro. El Movimiento-Z tipo Roca sería el que estaría en juego hoy contra ella.

Meowth sacó a relucir sus garras en preparación para la batalla, aunque el cómo iba a afrontar dicha batalla se le escapaba a Velvet por el momento. Lycanroc Nocturno era capaz de utilizar Contraataque, y ella no podía estar segura de si tendría ese movimiento en su arsenal. Tenía que aproximarse con cuidado.

\- ¡Meowth, usa Chirrido!

Meowth tosió para aclararse la garganta antes de inhalar, y enviar una onda sónica masiva hacia Lycanroc, con el volumen de un concierto de Dugtrio detrás de ella. Excepto que sin pelucas, por supuesto. Lycanroc cruzó los brazos, recibiendo el ataque sónico de frente y siendo empujado hacia atrás. ¿Debilitar sus defensas? ¿Acaso querían noquear a Lycanroc de un solo golpe para evitar un Contraataque? Interesante idea, pero no funcionaría.

\- ¡Filo de Roca!

Lycanroc, todavía algo aturdido por el ataque, lanzó un aullido antes de golpear con sus puños el suelo. Rocas filosas comenzaron a formarse orbitando alrededor de Lycanroc, y este movió los brazos hacia el frente, disparando las rocas a través del Chirrido. Atravesando la fuerza sónica, las piedras volaron hacia Meowth.

\- ¡Desvíalo!

El Meowth dejó de seguir gritando antes de empezar a usar sus garras para desviar los peñascos que salían volando hacia él, mandándolo hacia otras direcciones, y por un momento Gladion se preocupó de que alguna de ellas fuera a caer de la colina directo a la cabeza de Lillie. Pero la ciencia le recordó que eso era altamente improbable.

\- ¡Demolición! – ordenó Gladion. Esto alertó a Velvet.

\- ¡Ataque de Engaño, y apártate rápido!

Lycanroc y Meowth se lanzaron uno contra el otro, cada uno con una extremidad brillándole de energía, Lycanroc con un brazo en blanco y Meowth con la pata en sombras. Lycanroc atacó primero, pero Meowth se agachó para evitar el golpe, y le dio Lycanroc en la axila. El lobo aulló de dolor, incluso mientras Meowth se alejaba del rango de una potencial represalia.

\- ¡Filo de Roca!

O al menos, un Contraataque a corta distancia. La tormenta de rocas voló hacia Meowth, golpeándolo antes de que pudiera intentar algo para bloquearla. Lycanroc todavía sentía dolor por ese Ataque de Engaño, pero era fuerte. Podía soportar los golpes. Meowth, por otra parte, no parecía que fuese así. El gato tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie luego de un solo Filo de Roca.

\- ¡Triturar!

Lycanroc cargó de frente, con la mandíbula abierta y sus colmillos brillando de energía. Meowth saltó fuera de su camino antes que el ataque pudiera conectar. Antes de que ese ataque fuera a acabar con el encuentro.

\- Tus Pokémon son muy rápidos, pero no pueden soportar mucho daño. Esto terminará con un solo golpe. – declaró Gladion, mientras su oponente fruncía el cejo.

\- ¡No creas que será tan fácil!

\- ¡Meowth! – El gato tipo Oscuro estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Eso está por verse: ¡Filo de Roca!

Lycanroc una vez más adoptó la postura para disparar las rocas filosas. Meowth lo miró con rabia, y de repente comenzó a brillar. Lycanroc bajó su postura mientras los dos entrenadores y Umbreon miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Eso es...?

La chica se quedó viendo como en medio del resplandor Meowth se ponía en cuatro patas y su cuerpo se volvía más alargado. Su cabeza se volvió más redondeada, y la moneda en su frente se volvía una joya esférica. La luz desapareció en una explosión, revelando el resultado de la evolución.

\- ¡Per!

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó Velvet con alegría. ¡Su Meowth había evolucionado, y en el medio de la batalla, nada menos!

\- Tampoco yo. – dijo su oponente mientras la joya en la frente de Persian comenzaba a brillar.

Estrellas veloces salieron disparadas de una manera que le recordaba una de las viejas máquinas de juegos de Sophocles, directo hacia Lycanroc, golpeándolo en el pecho y explotando con una fuerza que hacía mucho daño.

\- Eso fue Rapidez… ¡hazlo de nuevo, Persian! – ordenó Velvet. Persian respondió rápidamente, disparando otra lluvia de estrellas desde su frente.

\- ¡Batéalas de vuelta!

Los brazos de Lycanroc brillaron con el poder de Demolición mientras comenzaba a desviar las estrellas al impacto antes de que pudieran acertarle más golpes que causaran daño. Unas pocas incluso salieron de vuelta hacia Persian, que las evitó con un salto rápido hacia un lado.

\- Eso no va a funcionar. Mi Golbat conoce Rapidez: Lycanroc ya sabe cómo lidiar con ese ataque. ¡Filo de Roca!

Lycanroc volvió a abrir fuego, enviando a volar las piedras filosas contra Persian. Estas dieron en el blanco, pero parecieron rebotar en su pelaje como si no fueran nada. Velvet sintió que esto era como una lección en la que solo prestó atención la mitad del tiempo. Como el día que Rotom trató de encontrar sus Cristales-Z perdidos sin verificar primero debajo de su peluca si recordaba bien, y el mismo día que Kiawe sorprendentemente tuvo una gran cantidad de arranques balísticos de rabia. Aunque sentía que sabía lo que acababa de pasar, no podía quejarse de los resultados.

Pelaje Recio, eso tenía que ser. Tenía que maldecirse al comentar que ese Meowth no podía soportar los golpes, ¿verdad? Recordó a alguien llamado Murphy era el que tenía la culpa de esto. Quienquiera que fuese ese tal Murphy le daría una buena paliza para que dejara de ser un problema.

\- ¡Demolición!

Lycanroc se lanzó a la carga contra Persian, con sus brazos brillando con fuerza. El ataque golpeó a Persian en toda la cabeza, aunque Lycanroc gruñó al sentir el cojín de pelaje que absorbió parte del impacto, la fuerza todavía logró atravesar. Pudo ver que la pata de Persian temblaba.

Él prefería no tener que golpear a los Pokémon en la cabeza, pero la cabeza de un Persian podía soportar los golpes. Demasiado aire caliente y pelo para que le fuera a doler, o eso decía un viejo refrán. Una luz azul se empezó a formar con el impacto, y Gladion se preguntó por un momento si acaso Persian podía utilizar Contraataque. Pero entonces, el rayo azul que salió de la joya de Persian rozándole el brazo a Lycanroc sugirió otra cosa.

\- ¡¿Eso fue una Gema de Poder?! – preguntó Gladion.

\- Sí, claro que lo fue. – replicó Velvet.

\- ¡Golpéalo otra vez, Lycanroc!

\- ¡Chirrido!

Antes que Lycanroc pudiera conectar otro golpe, Persian soltó un rugido junto con un masivo túnel de aire, empujando a Lycanroc fuera de rango. Lycanroc se sacudió el ataque sónico, aunque Gladion habría preferido no arriesgarse a recibir un golpe con dos ataques de Chirrido en juego. Tenía que terminar esto pero ya.

\- Vamos. – le dijo Gladion a Lycanroc mientras cruzaba los brazos y comenzaba a ejecutar el Movimiento-Z. Lycanroc lo imitó.

\- ¡Persian, hora de hacer nuestro primer Movimiento-Z después de evolucionar! ¡Vamos a ganar!

Su oponente también adoptó su propia postura para un Movimiento-Z. Pero él empezó a ejecutarlo primero, y ya era un experto con las poses. Umbreon tal vez se riera de él, pero esa práctica ayudaba mucho. Podía ejecutar su movimiento antes que ella pudiera invocar el suyo. Sintió como su cara se tornaba en una gran sonrisa mientras Lycanroc se iluminaba con su poder compartido.

\- ¡Choque…! – Lycanroc saltó en el aire mientras el Aura-Z-comenzaba a formar una enorme roca encima de su cabeza, más grande incluso que su antiguo cuarto.

\- ¡Eclipse de…! – Gladion no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡¿Ya había podido invocar tan rápido su Movimiento-Z?!

Su hermano tenía en su cabeza que debido a que ellos eran Bloodliners eran capaces de hacer aquello que terminaba matando a la gente cuando lo intentaban: múltiples Movimientos-Z en sucesión rápida. Siempre terminaba desmayándose en los campos al intentar probar su idea, pero el hecho de que ella no se hubiera convertido en hija única todavía sugería que tal vez había descubierto algo. Ella, por otro lado, prefería un enfoque más práctico: podía ver la energía de los Movimientos-Z con más claridad que la mayoría, así que simplemente prefería probar nuevas formas de incrementar la eficiencia y velocidad de las posiciones de invocación.

Como las que se enseñaban en Alola eran parte de la cultura, nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de probarlas en alguien que no fuera su hermano o algún secuaz del Equipo Skull, ya que probablemente Kiawe les echaría encima un Miltank por eso, pero este chico no parecía ser de los devotos. La combinación de postura que acababa de usar disparaba más rápido a costa de un 3% de pérdida de poder, pero con dos ataques de Chirrido, el riesgo parecía valer la pena. El Movimiento-Z tipo Oscuro por suerte tenía una postura menos complicada que los de tipo Normal o Hierba.

\- ¡CONTINENTAL! – gritó su oponente.

\- ¡AGUJERO NEGRO! – gritó ella a su vez mientras Persian cargaba el aura oscura y disparaba.

Los dos ataques colisionaron con la fuerza de mil furias, iluminando el área con pura fuerza. La explosión resultante los envió a los cinco, a los dos humanos y a los tres humanos, a volar por los aires.

…

Tapu Koko se quedó viendo como la chica humana y su Persian salían volando. Su gran mente le dijo que estaría bien. Podía soportar más abuso físico que los humanos promedio…

\- ¡¿Qué… qué fue eso?!

\- ¿Esa es…? ¡Velvet!

\- ¡Hermana!

\- ¡Ya la tengo! ¡Popplio, atrápala!

Además, el grupo de adolescentes humanos que ocasionalmente observaba estaba cerca, incluyendo a la bajita interesada en burbujas muy poderosa. Burbujas que se asegurarían que la chica estuviera bien. No le convenía que una de ellas muriera tan fácilmente. Él no esparcía el poder de Alola a su linaje solo por la diversión de robarles a los viejos. Eso solo era un beneficio adicional.

Kahele había dejado muy clara la importancia que gente como ella tendría en el futuro del mundo, aunque él estaba convencido de que los involucrados serían sus hijos o nietos. Razonable de asumir, de no ser por aquel imbécil de la isla de Bulu. Los odiosos siempre salían de la isla de Bulu, y había una razón por la cual Bulu residía en aquel desierto.

Aun así, incluso si los pequeños planes de Kahele y Lif acerca de "esto pasará en el futuro y tenemos que estar preparados" eran algo prematuros, ya estaban en marcha. Tenía que jugar su papel. Aunque desearía que los otros se les hubiera olvidado: le hubiera encantado robarle un Anillo-Z a Hala para dárselo a la chica de Akala. Robarle al anciano que tenían en aquel lugar antes no era igual de divertido. Pero no, Lele tuvo que recordar algo por una vez en su vida.

El humano al cual agarró junto con un Lycanroc y un Umbreon empezó a temblar, recordándole a Tapu Koko que tenía que hacer algo con este niño. Tenía que dejarlo en alguna parte, para que durmiera sin peligro. ¿Quizás podía continuar con esa broma de que era un mirón y dejarlo en unas aguas termales por el lado de las mujeres para divertirse un poco? ¿O lo de las aguas termales era cosa de Tapu Lele? Cierto, sí lo eran. Ah bien, Tapu Koko tenía otra idea de donde dejar al chico.

Y así, voló hacia el bosque.

* * *

 _ **Varias horas después…**_

Ya fue cuando volvieron a su casa que Velvet terminó de explicarle a detalle todo lo que ocurrió a su hermano. Su gemelo, Frax Lono, que ahora llevaba puestos unos shorts de dormir a cuadros y una vieja camiseta se había quedado en su lugar oyendo el relato como buen hermano, o quizás solo porque su Litten se había quedado dormido en sus piernas y no se movería por otra fuerza mayor al olor de una buena comida. Tal vez ambas cosas.

\- Suena a que era muy fuerte. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí, ojalá pueda pelear contra él. – declaró con entusiasmo. Velvet sacudió la cabeza.

\- Sí, en vez de eso pasaste todo el día con nuestras compañeras de clase en trajes de baño. En verdad tu día fue peor que el mío. – dijo Velvet con sarcasmo. La chica no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara sonrojada de su hermano. – No es el día de playa que tenía en mente, pero entre esa batalla y pasarlo con ustedes… sí, yo diría que fue un buen día.

Velvet se dirigió hacia una gaveta que su madre normalmente no abría, y de ella sacó su copia del primer libro de las Crónicas Alphaneganas, abriéndolo en la página que tenía marcada para empezar a leer. Frax recogió a su Pikachu del suelo y se la puso enfrente de la cara como respuesta.

\- ¿En serio? Este libro difícilmente es lo peor que podría estar leyendo. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de novelas tiene Lana escondidas fuera del alcance de sus hermanas? Además, creo recordar que a ti también te gustaban hasta que llegaste a la mitad del segundo. Honestamente no sé por qué los dejaste ahí: la única parte que creo que podría hacer que alguien los abandone es el acto intermedio del tercer libro…

\- Es que son… escalofriantes. – murmuró Frax, con la voz algo ahogada por el pelaje de su Pikachu. Pero Velvet lo oyó claramente.

\- ¿Escalofriantes? ¿Puedo sugerirte que le eches un ojo a una serie de libros llamada Gor en algún momento? Eso SÍ es escalofriante.

Frax quitó a Pikachu de su cara para continuar, incluso aunque la ratona eléctrica le echó una mirada que decía "ya decídete de una vez".

\- No sé qué sea eso de Gor, pero dudo que sea lo mimo. Velvet, ¿no has leído esos libros y de pronto tienes la sensación de que "ese soy yo"?

\- Creo que ese es el chiste de leer estos libros, Frax.

\- No me refiero a "quiero ser un mago" o "quiero ser un semidiós", o incluso "quiero ser un hada que lo engaña un niño que hace de mente maestra con un mayordomo llamado Butler". No, es que entre más leía esos libros, no podía quitarme la sensación de que Lamial no solo se parecía a mí. Lamial era igual que yo, y Velutina como tú.

\- Estás exagerando.

\- Los dos tenemos marcas extrañas en el rostro, tenemos poderes extraños, y además tenemos gente que se parece a nosotros por todas partes. Podría seguir toda la noche con esto. Velvet… los dos vimos en aquel torneo de la Liga Índigo a aquellos chicos, Ash, Red y Ritchie, ¿y necesito recordarte a la capitana superior de Kiawe en Akala que se parece a nosotros? En serio, si no lo supiera mejor, creería que alguien está escribiendo sobre nosotros.

Velvet sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

\- ¿Por qué nunca puedes esforzarte en ponerte a pensar así cuando tienes que escribir ensayos? Y por cierto, ¿fue por esto que una vez acusaste a Lana de ser una escritora de contenido sexual que viaja en el tiempo?

\- En mi defensa, Mallow estaba experimentando con platillos de hongos, y yo me moría de hambre.

\- Sí, los mismos hongos, hermano, que hicieron que tu Rockruff saltara como Spoink por una hora. Créeme, investigué del hombre que escribe esto: y no es Lana del futuro sino un arqueólogo que hace esto cuando está fuera de temporada. Los tabloides confirman que es definitivamente un hombre. En serio, hoy estás hablando más loco que cuando enloqueciste con la Samba de Hongos de Mallow.

Después de todo, Harper y Sarah no estaban muy lejos de ser "monstruosidades con colmillos afilados tratando de comerse la cara de Frax", especialmente desde que alcanzaron la pubertad.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Gladion despertó en medio del bosque, tirado en medio del camino, con Umbreon y Lycanroc encima de él. Quitándose de encima a sus Pokémon, miró a su alrededor con fastidio hacia lo profundo del bosque.

\- Muy bien… ¿cómo diablos fue que llegué aquí? Después de esa explosión, honestamente debería estar muerto.

\- ¡Um! – Umbreon estaba de acuerdo, él y Lycanroc volvieron a ponerse de pie y también vieron el bosque con igual fastidio.

\- Bueno, ninguno de nosotros podrá volver a la ciudad antes que cierren los restaurantes. Los dos recuerdan cómo huelen las bayas, ¿verdad?

Después de todo aparte de frutas silvestres, ¿qué otra cosa podían comer? No almorzaron mucho que digamos. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso habían almorzado algo?

Pero antes que Gladion pudiese recordar si almorzó, un masivo par de brazos lo rodeó a los tres.

\- ¡Beee!

Un grito excitado penetró por todo el bosque, proveniente del dueño de los brazos. Seguido de esto, la masiva forma de un Bewear los agarró, se dio la vuelta y se fue, ignorando por completo los gritos y sacudidas del entrenador y sus Pokémon por igual.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Seguido de una vez el de Sabrina, otro más para la subtrama de Alola. No hay mucho qué decir de este, fue entretenido, y algunos detallitos interesantes se cuelan por ahí. Ese novelista-arqueólogo… ¿será que sabe del linaje de estos muchachos? Y claro, el final, pobre Gladion, se lo llevó el oso XD

En fin, no tengo mucho más qué decir, ya que en un rato tengo que salir. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, sonicmanuel** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Les informo que hoy comienzo el curso introductorio de una nueva carrera universitaria a la que me acabo de transferir, así que puede que la próxima actualización me lleve un poco más de tiempo, dependiendo de lo que tenga que hacer allá y cuánto tiempo esté. En fila tengo que terminar de traducir mi oneshot de la Carrera Pokémon, ayudar a **Crossoverpairinglover** con otro oneshot para la trama de Alola, y por último pero no menos importante, editar y traducir uno escrito por **BRANDON** para pasárselo y que lo apruebe (y qué se me hace que tendré que reescribirle toda la segunda mitad, ya que la secuencia es demasiado confusa y difícil de seguir, sin ofender). Nos estamos viendo.


	39. Interludio de la Carrera Pokémon Gran P

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de la Carrera Pokémon Gran P**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Mientras aguardan a que comience el torneo de Fuchsia, Ash y compañía son invitados por Lara Laramie al Rancho Pokémon Gran P, para ayudar con la gran carrera que se aproxima. Eventos ocurren durante el capítulo 24 de la historia principal.

* * *

 _ **Afueras de Ciudad Fuchsia…**_

Faltando todavía unos cuantos días antes de que comenzara el torneo de Fuchsia, y habiéndose registrado ya con anticipación, Ash y sus amigas habían decidido tratar de matar el tiempo hasta entonces de la mejor manera que sabían: entrenando. Había sido además una excelente forma de ayudar a que su nueva compañera se integrara más al grupo. De hecho, y quizás como una manera de romper el hielo, Ash había tenido aquella mañana una batalla de entrenamiento con Anabel.

El resultado del choque entre Pikachu y Kadabra fue realmente sorprendente: pese a que las habilidades telepáticas de Anabel le daban algo de ventaja en tiempo de reacción y en mantener al oponente sin forma de saber qué era lo que haría a continuación, Ash y Pikachu lograron mantenerse bastante bien, y un empate contra un Pokémon que ella tenía desde hacía por lo menos un año y que había entrenado desde que era Abra era digno de reconocer, en cuestión de habilidad y experiencia comparativa.

Luego de entrenar con sus Pokémon, Ash había decidido enfocarse en sí mismo por un rato y tratar de aprender para sí mismo un movimiento de soporte, para variar. Ya que sus únicos movimientos ofensivos eran de tipo Normal y Luchador, y queriendo estar preparado en caso de toparse con Pokémon o bloodliners tipo Fantasma que fueran peligrosos (después de lo ocurrido en Ciudad Gringy, no se sentía con muchas ganas de tentar a su suerte), en ese momento Ash se encontraba tratando de desarrollar Visión. Tratando, era la palabra clave, pues solo emitía un brillo azul de sus ojos y luego este estallaba como un flash de cámara y se dispersaba al cabo de un par de segundos.

\- Esto no está funcionando. – se quejó Ash. – ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

\- **LUCARIO PUEDE UTILIZAR VISIÓN CANALIZANDO SU ENERGÍA INHERENTE DE AURA. EN ESENCIA SE TRATA DE INVERTIR EL PROCESO DE FOTORECEPCIÓN PARA CONVERTIRLO EN FOTOEMISIÓN.**

 **-** ¿Podrías repetir eso en idioma humano? – pidió Ash con algo de molestia ante la intervención de su Pokédex.

\- **EN TÉRMINOS COLOQUIALES PARA FORMAS DE VIDA ORGÁNICA, TIENES QUE APRENDER A HACER QUE TUS OJOS EMITAN LUZ EN LUGAR DE SOLO RECIBIRLA.**

Ash suspiró. Eso era precisamente lo que había estado intentando por las últimas dos horas. Ese principio lo entendía en teoría, el problema era cómo mantenerla el tiempo suficiente para que fuera efectiva, lo suficiente para dispersar las ilusiones del enemigo, y en el caso de un Pokémon o bloodliner, para dejarlo expuesto a los ataques físicos.

\- _Ya lo lograrás. –_ sonó la voz de Anabel dentro de la cabeza de todos. – _Has progresado mucho en poco tiempo. Yo tardé un mes entero en desarrollar Ojo Milagroso._

Anabel había accedido a ayudarle en este entrenamiento, considerando que ella misma tuvo una situación bastante similar. Al ser ella una bloodliner de tipo Corazón Psíquico, era plenamente consciente de que si se enfrentaba a un Pokémon o bloodliner de tipo Oscuro estaría en seria desventaja. Por ende, había desarrollado Ojo Milagroso como contramedida, y el principio detrás de Visión era básicamente el mismo.

Mientras Ash y Anabel seguían su entrenamiento, y con Iris del otro lado entrenando por su cuenta con Axew, Misty había decidido tomarse un tiempo para resolver otro asuntito, uno mucho más personal. El día anterior cuando llamaron al Profesor Oak, este le dijo que el Golduck que Misty le había enviado estaba bastante huraño y causaba problemas, y se desquitaba con los demás Pokémon. De hecho, no dejaba que se le acercara para alimentarlo, y tenía que pedirle ayuda al Bulbasaur de Ash y a otros Pokémon de Hierba para restringirlo cuando era hora de devolverlo a la Pokébola. La pelirroja había intercambiado, y creyó que ya era tiempo de poner las cosas en orden, después de todo, ella en parte era la responsable.

\- _Va a estar muy enfadado. –_ le dijo una voz conocida. Misty no necesitaba voltearse para saber que era el pato amarillo.

\- Lo sé. – replicó ella con voz monocorde.

\- _No te va a escuchar._

 _-_ Tengo que intentarlo. – insistió Misty.

\- _¿Qué pasará si te ataca? Le prometiste a Goldeen que no volverías a… hacer eso._

 _-_ Y no lo haré. Además, tú estás aquí, ¿no? – dijo Misty como si fuera obvia la respuesta. – Si algo sale mal, cuento contigo para resolverlo.

Psyduck tragó en seco ante ese comentario. No le agradaba la idea de pelear contra su forma evolucionada, especialmente cuando parecía tan agresivo, y claramente no tendría buenos recuerdos de ese último encuentro. Pero Misty estaba decidida a resolver el asunto, y con ello en mente, tomó un profundo respiro. Era la hora de la verdad.

\- Aquí vamos. – dijo abriendo la Pokébola. Al salir, el pato azul se quedó viéndola, con una mezcla de miedo y rabia. Obviamente todavía no se le olvidaba su primer encuentro.

\- _¿Qué quieres de mí, humana? –_ fue lo primero que le preguntó. Tenía muchas ganas de atacarla, pero sabía perfectamente que ella lo podría detener en seco con el pensamiento si lo deseaba. – _¿No te fue suficiente con lo que me hiciste al capturarme?_

 _-_ Relájate. – dijo ella. – No te traje para obligarte a hacer nada. Solo quiero hablar.

\- _¿Hablar?_

 _-_ Quería… quería disculparme. – dijo Misty, tratando de sonar tan sincera como fuera posible. – En ese momento, cuando te capturé, estaba muy molesta, no pensaba con claridad y desquité mi rabia contigo. No te lo merecías, y por eso te pido perdón.

Golduck se quedó viéndola fijamente a los ojos. En ningún momento vio en ellos ese brillo que utilizó para doblegarle su voluntad cuando lo capturó. Parecía que decía la verdad. De acuerdo, eso no estuvo mal, pero no podía aceptarla tan fácilmente como su entrenadora. Él tenía su orgullo también.

\- _No puedo perdonarte tan fácilmente, pero es un comienzo. –_ le dijo.

\- Está bien, no tiene por qué ser de inmediato. – Misty aceptó su respuesta. – Solo quería que supieras por qué lo hice, y que entiendo lo horrible que debió ser para ti. Tienes mi palabra de que nunca más lo volveré a hacer. Ni contigo ni ningún otro Pokémon.

Golduck se quedó viéndola de nuevo. Admitiéndolo, él también estaba muy furioso cuando se encontraron. Apenas unas horas antes otro entrenador le dio una paliza, lo capturó y lo liberó de una vez, llamándolo "patético" sin más. ¿Cuál era su problema? Así que por ese lado, él también reaccionó de manera mucho más agresiva de lo usual.

\- Tengo mis metas, de convertirme en la mejor Maestra de Pokémon de Agua del mundo, y en capturar a todos los Pokémon de Agua que hay. – le dijo Misty. – Y tú puedes ayudarme a alcanzarlas. A cambio, yo te ayudaré a ser más fuerte, podemos aprender mucho una del otro.

Ser más fuerte. Sin duda, quería serlo. Quería ser más fuerte y de ser posible algún día darle una lección a ese otro humano que lo despreció. Además, ahora que la veía bien, sus ojos estaban diferentes de la última vez, y no solo porque no estaba usando el contacto visual para hacerle el control mental. Parecía sincera, y genuinamente arrepentida de lo que le hizo.

\- _Espero que no quieras que te llame "señora" o "ama", ¿verdad?_

 _-_ Eso no será necesario. – aseguró ella. – Puedes llamarme simplemente Misty. Entonces… ¿podemos ser compañeros?

Dicho esto le extendió una mano, sonriéndole cálidamente. Golduck se quedó mirando fijamente la mano de la humana, y luego de nuevo a los ojos. ¿Podía realmente confiar en ella? Si quisiera controlarlo por la fuerza, podría haberlo hecho ya, tenía amplia oportunidad. Y aun así no lo hacía. Eso era… intrigante. Suspirando y después de un rato de mucho pensar, finalmente extendió su propia mano palmeada y aceptó la de Misty. Se tomaría un tiempo para ver si realmente valía la pena como entrenadora, pero si le pidió perdón por haberlo controlado por la fuerza, eso era algo.

\- Una cosa más. Sé que tal vez hayas tenido… tus diferencias con los otros Pokémon, ¿pero podrías al menos tratar de llevarte bien con ellos?

\- _Si no hay más remedio._ – replicó Golduck. Misty miró de reojo a Psyduck y de pronto tuvo una idea.

\- Oye, si algo te molesta y quieres alguien con quien desquitarte… siéntete libre de usarlo a él como saco de golpear. – La última parte la dijo señalando a Psyduck.

 _\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Y a mí por qué?!_ – protestó el pato amarillo.

\- Porque eres irritante y lo sabes. – dijo Misty en tono mitad serio, mitad divertido. Psyduck tragó en seco otra vez, y de pronto se sintió con ganas de volver a su Pokébola para no encontrarse con la mirada de su contraparte evolucionada, que parecía considerar con mucho interés lo que le acababa de decir.

Golduck sabía que después de un inicio como ese, obviamente no iba a ser nada sencillo compaginar con el resto. De nuevo, lo superaban en número, así que mejor no echárselos de enemigos, aunque fuese solo por su sentido de auto preservación. Y a pesar de todo, definitivamente esta humana se veía… interesante. Tal vez no fuese tan malo estar bajo su cuidado.

Entretanto, Ash se había puesto a explicarle a Anabel cómo funcionaba su guante H.O.P.E. Aunque era principalmente para rotación de sus Pokémon, también le reveló que el Profesor Oak había diseñado el suyo también para recopilar información de bloodliners.

 _\- Es decir… ¿te ayuda a identificar a otros bloodliners?"_ – le preguntó interesada.

\- Más o menos. No sé del todo cómo trabaja, pero hasta donde sé, no puede saber si alguien es o no un bloodliner a menos que utilicen sus poderes en un radio de unos quince metros o algo así. – replicó Ash, quitándose el guante y metiéndolo a su mochila. – Prefiero no llevarlo todo el tiempo, solo cuando lo necesito. Y eso es mayormente cuando estoy entrenando con Misty e Iris en privado.

Anabel asintió, y de repente se le ocurrió algo.

 _\- ¿No se han preguntado si habrán conocido a otros bloodliners? Podrías usar ese guante para encontrar a otros como nosotros._

\- Sí, podría, pero esto no es algo que normalmente le dirías a alguien, ¿o sí? - replicó Ash.

…

Entretanto, en otro lugar…

\- ¡AAACHUUU!

Jeanette se frotó la nariz, preguntándose por qué estornudó así tan de repente. Siempre que pasaba eso, invariablemente soltaba una nube roja de Dulce Aroma. Su compañero, A.J., se preocupó por esto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Me encuentro bien. – replicó ella.

\- ¿No habrás atrapado un resfriado? – dijo A.J. preocupado. – Tal vez deberíamos ver a un doctor, por si acaso.

\- Quizás tengas razón. – Jeanette asintió. – El siguiente pueblo no está demasiado lejos.

Lo último que ella querría sería que alguien más supiera que era una bloodliner, y esos estornudos violentos no le ayudarían en nada. Tenía que andar con cuidado.

…

De vuelta con Ash y compañía, el entrenador siguió compartiendo su opinión con Anabel. Considerando las cosas que les habían ocurrido a Misty e Iris, y con Belladonna y sus novias, podía entender por qué algunos preferían mantenerlo en secreto. No todos tenían la suerte de tener a Delia Ketchum por madre, o en el caso de Anabel, un tío que estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo.

\- No creo que esté bien que sepamos si alguien es un bloodliner, a menos que quiera decírnoslo. – terminó de decir. – Y también… creo que estarás de acuerdo que entre menos gente sepa de nosotros, mejor, ¿verdad?

Anabel asintió. Había una razón por la cual ella prefería usar sus poderes sin ser vista. La gente le tenía miedo a lo que no entendía.

Los cuatro adolescentes continuaron con su entrenamiento por un par de horas más, pero se detuvieron cuando de repente, sus Pokémon pararon las orejas, y un par de segundos después, empezaron a oír un ruido de algo que se acercaba de manera ominosa. Y a medida que se acercaba más, y más, la tierra empezó a retumbar.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Iris, visiblemente perturbada.

\- ¡Por allá, miren! – gritó Ash, y las chicas jadearon al ver lo que se acercaba.

Primero fue una enorme nube de polvo y tierra, que pronto dio paso a una pequeña manada de Tauros. Dos chicas montadas en caballos de fuego corrían a todo galope a los lados, tratando de detenerlos. Ash podría haber sentido algo de nostalgia por sus propios Tauros de no ser porque la manada venía directo hacia ellos, y si no se alejaban terminarían siendo embestidos o pisoteados bajo sus cascos. O al menos, hubieran querido alejarse, de no ser porque Ash decidió intervenir.

\- ¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudarlas!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Si siguen por este camino llegarán a la ciudad y causarán mucho daño! – replicó Ash.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, pero ninguna de ellas pudo refutar eso, y dada la tendencia de Ash por ayudar a la gente, hasta a los desconocidos, no tenía sentido tratar de discutir. Corrieron detrás de él y rápidamente se separaron para cubrir más terreno.

Ash no tardó en darse cuenta que la manada era a lo mucho de una docena o un poco más, pero incluso ese número tan pequeño podía causar mucho daño en la ciudad. Lanzó al aire la Pokébola de Charizard, y apenas salió Pikachu saltó sobre la espalda del Pokémon de Fuego para asistirlo.

\- ¡Charizard, córtales el paso con Lanzallamas! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡CHAR! – Desde el aire, Charizard disparó su ataque para crear un muro de intensas llamas. El Tauros que iba al frente se vio forzado a girar a la derecha para evitar la barrera de fuego y empezó a correr en paralelo a las llamas, seguido rápidamente del resto de la manada. Ahora se dirigían hacia Misty e Iris.

\- ¡Gyarados, usa Hidropulso en ellos! – ordenó Misty lanzando la Pokébola.

La serpiente marina salió con un poderoso rugido. Las jinetes detuvieron a sus Ponytas, que entraron en pánico al verlo, dejando que los Tauros siguieran adelante. Gyarados disparó varias esferas de agua hacia los furiosos toros. Aunque esto no los detuvo a todos, quedaron completamente salpicados, listos para algunos ataques eléctricos. Ash e Iris supieron que era su turno.

\- ¡Emolga, Electrobola!

\- ¡Tú también, Pikachu, Atactrueno! – gritó Ash.

Emolga alzó el vuelo y formó una esfera eléctrica, lanzándosela al Tauros líder, mientras Pikachu saltaba fuera de la espalda de Charizard para lanzar su propio ataque. Juntos lograron electrocutarlos a casi todos, pero un par de ellos lograron escabullírseles y siguieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes.

\- ¡Que no escapen! – gritó Misty.

\- ¡Bulbasaur, atrapa a ese! – ordenó Ash lanzando otra Pokébola. Anabel hizo lo propio, enviando a su Kadabra a perseguir al otro.

Bulbasaur usó sus látigos para agarrar al Tauros mientras corría por las patas traseras, jalando con toda su fuerza para hacerlo tropezar y caer. Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse de pie y volver a atacar, Bulbasaur rápidamente le enrolló sus látigos alrededor de sus cuatro patas, dejándolo lazado como en un rodeo. Entretanto, el Kadabra de Anabel se teletransportó rápidamente enfrente del otro, y cuando el furioso toro trató de lanzarse a la carga, Kadabra simplemente dio un empujón con su cuchara y disparó un Psicorrayo directo hacia la cara. El toro finalmente cesó su carga, y se tambaleó un poco mareado antes de caerse de lado.

Ya con el peligro conjurado, las dos jinetes de Ponyta se les aproximaron. Ash rápidamente reconoció a una de ellas. Llevaba una banda en la cabeza sujetando su cabello azul claro, una bandana roja en el cuello, una camiseta de mangas cortas, shorts marrón claro y zapatos de cuero que lucían como botas para escalar. Lara Laramie, tal y cómo él la recordaba.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda!

\- Agradézcanle a él, que fue el que decidió ayudarles. – dijo Misty, señalando a Ash.

\- No fue nada, en serio. – Ash sonrió tímidamente, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres, forasteros? Nunca habíamos visto sus caras por aquí.

\- Soy Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Yo soy Misty."

\- Iris. – Luego de eso, Lara y su amiga miraron a la chica de pelo púrpura claro, y entonces Ash recordó.

\- Oh, y ella es Anabel. Disculpen, sucede que es muda, así que le ayudamos hablando por ella. – explicó Ash.

Anabel sonrió y alzó la mano para saludarlas. Si tan solo no tuvieran que cubrir apariencias, pero no podían arriesgarse a quedar expuestos como bloodliners. Lara sin embargo pareció entender.

\- Gusto en conocerlos. Yo soy Lara Laramie del Clan Laramie, y esta es mi amiga Hex. – Su compañera también se desmontó de su Ponyta. Tenía pelo corto negro-púrpura y traía un atuendo similar al de Lara, excepto que era predominantemente gris y azul con pantalones largos.

\- En agradecimiento por ayudarnos, ¿no quieren venir a nuestro festival? – dijo Hex. – A todos nos encantaría darles una cálida bienvenida en el Rancho Gran P.

\- ¿Festival? – Misty ladeó la cabeza confundida. En respuesta, Hex sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo entregó. Era un volante, mostrando a un Rapidash galopando a toda velocidad y varios otros Pokémon corriendo. En él decía lo siguiente:

 _ ***¡CARRERA POKÉMON GRAN P MUY PRONTO!**_

 _ **¡PATROCIDNADA POR EL CLAN LARAMIE!**_

 _ **¡EL GANADOR SE CONVIERTE EN MIEMBRO HONORARIO DEL CLAN LARAMIE!***_

\- El festival es por la carrera que viene en un par de días. – dijo Lara. – Pueden venir como mis invitados, y además…

 _ ***GROOAAAAAAAAAAAN***_

Lara se vio interrumpida por el sonido de seis estómagos rugiendo, incluyendo el suyo propio. Todos se rieron, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta del hambre que tenían.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece? – dijo Lara. – No se preocupen, hay mucha comida para todos en el festival.

\- Esa es una oferta que no podemos rechazar, ¿verdad? – Ash se rio algo nervioso, pero las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo. Lara entretanto sacó un teléfono para llamar a alguien para que viniera a recoger a los Tauros para llevarlos a casa, antes que empezaran a causar alboroto otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Media hora más tarde…**_

Ash y sus amigas siguieron a las dos jinetes de Ponyta por el resto de la ruta. Al entrar en los terrenos, vieron a su alrededor y se encontraron con muchos trabajadores y entrenadores alimentando y cuidando grandes grupos de diferentes Pokémon. Estos incluían: Rhyhorn, Sandslash, Nidorina, Nidorino y muchos otros. Misty, Iris y Anabel los vieron con interés, jamás habían visto tantos Pokémon diferentes en un solo lugar a la vez.

\- Vaya, tienen muchísimos Pokémon por aquí. – dijo Misty.

\- No todos son nuestros, de hecho. – admitió Hex.

\- Toda esta área es una reserva Pokémon, y aquí en el Rancho Gran P todo cuidamos a los Pokémon salvajes para protegerlos de los cazadores. – agregó Lara. – Puede que sean salvajes, pero son nuestros amigos. En el Clan Laramie hemos vivido en armonía con los Pokémon desde los tiempos de mi abuelito. Capturar Pokémon aquí está prohibido, aunque a veces los dejamos entrar en la Zona Safari.

\- Y hablando de eso, el torneo de batallas dobles ya se acerca. – recordó Hex. – ¿Ustedes van a competir?

\- Sí, así es. – asintió Ash. Por supuesto que esa era la razón de estar por los alrededores en primer lugar. Para entrar a la Zona Safari, y en el caso de Ash, recapturar a su manada de Tauros.

\- Será un torneo emocionante. – dijo Lara. – Lástima que casi todos por aquí están enfocados en eso, así que este año no hay muchos que vengan para nuestra gran carrera. En cualquier caso, nosotros vamos a ganar, ¿verdad, Ponyta? – Lara le acarició la barbilla a su corcel llameante, que relinchó de gusto.

\- Oye, espera, si el ganador se vuelve un miembro honorario, ¿para qué participa un miembro real del Clan Laramie?

\- No podemos dejar que cualquiera sea miembro de nuestro clan. – respondió Lara. – Tienen que ser capaces de ganarle a uno de los nuestros en una carrera. Y además… tengo una cuenta pendiente con alguien.

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntó Ash.

Antes que Lara le pudiera responder, el grupo notó una gran nube de polvo acercándose en la distancia, a toda velocidad hacia ellos. La nube se detuvo enfrente de ellos y al aclararse, reveló a un pájaro de tres cabezas color marrón y a su jinete, un joven de pelo púrpura amarrado en una coleta, más o menos de la misma edad que Lara y Hex.

- **DODRIO, EL POKÉMON AVE TRIPLE. PUEDE CORRER MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE PUEDE VOLAR, Y SUS TRES CABEZAS REPRESENTAN DICHA, PENA E IRA. ESTE POKÉMON ES UN PERFECTO CONTRAEJEMPLO DE AQUEL DICHO DE QUE DOS, O EN ESTE CASO TRES CABEZAS SON MEJORES QUE UNA, YA QUE FRECUENTEMENTE PELEAN ENTRE ELLAS, ESPECIALMENTE POR COMIDA.**

\- Saludos, Lara. ¿Todo listo para la gran carrera de mañana? – se rio el chico entre dientes al ver a Ash y a sus amigas. – ¿Y quiénes son estos de aquí, pues?

\- Nuestros invitados, Dario. Nos acaban de ayudar con los Tauros que se escaparon. – Lara cruzó los brazos. – Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde diablos andabas? Nos habría venido bien algo de ayuda.

\- Lo siento, muy ocupado en mis propios asuntos. – replicó Dario. – Específicamente para ganar la carrera. ¡Me vengaré por lo del año pasado!

\- ¿Todavía estás molesto por eso? ¡Te vencí limpio y bonito, y puedo hacerlo cualquier día de la semana!

\- ¡Sí cómo no! – le espetó Dario. – Solo me ganaste porque usaste el Rapidash de tu viejo.

\- ¡Retira eso! – Lara frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Por qué no pones tu dinero donde está tu boca? ¡Más te vale que estés lista porque todo lo que verás durante la carrera serán las plumas de la cola de Dodrio! ¡Yee-haw!

Y con estas palabras se largó, con su arrogante risa todavía haciendo eco en la distancia. Todos los presentes fruncieron el cejo, una ola conversación y hasta quienes acababan de conocerlo lo encontraron realmente desagradable.

\- Qué patán. – dijo Misty. – ¿Cuál es su problema?

\- Sigue furioso por haber perdido la carrera del año pasado. – respondió Lara. – Ya oyeron lo que dijo, así que este año competiré con mi propio Ponyta para enseñarle.

\- Espero que sea suficiente. – dijo Hex. – ¿Quién no dice que no tratará de hacer trampa este año?

\- ¿Trampa? ¿Qué quieres decir, intentó hacer trampa? – preguntó Misty, intrigada por esto. Lara y Hex intercambiaron miradas.

\- ¿Qué tal si les contamos mientras comemos algo? Tenemos mucho tiempo para conversar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Después de seguir con la caminata, llegaron a los terrenos del festival, y se pararon en un puesto para ordenar algo para comer. Lara y Hex se desmontaron y pagaron la cuenta, llevando al grupo a una mesa vacía. Por una vez, Ash y compañía decidieron tomarse el tiempo y comer con calma, y disfrutar de una amena charla con Lara y Hex. El grupo escuchó atentamente mientras las chicas del rancho les contaban los eventos del año anterior.

\- Ya les dijimos del premio por ganar la carrera, ¿no? – dijo Lara. – Pues bueno, él ya tiene tiempo tratando de ganarlo, pero por suerte para nosotros no ha podido… todavía, al menos.

\- La cosa es, durante la carrera del año pasado tuvimos… muchos incidentes desagradables. – agregó Hex. – Muchos Pokémon y jinetes salieron heridos, algunos quedaron muy mal. Y sospechábamos que Dario estaba detrás de eso.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué repulsivo! – dijo Misty. Ash tuvo que estar de acuerdo, él creía firmemente en el juego limpio, así que odiaba a los tramposos.

\- El problema era que solo sospechábamos, no teníamos pruebas. – continuó Lara. – Lo mejor que podíamos hacer era ganar para que no se saliera con la suya. Y este año también piensa competir, así que tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo? – ofreció Ash. – Quizás podríamos vigilarlo o algo.

\- Lo apreciamos, pero no se preocupen. – dijo Lara. – Entonces, ¿no quieren participar en la carrera? Ya saben que es libre para todos, ¿no?

\- Eh… no lo sé, todavía no lo hemos decidido. – respondió Ash. La última vez, solo había entrado porque Lara había salido lastimada.

\- Será muy divertido. – dijo Hex. – Aunque con Lara aquí, sus oportunidades son muy pocas. Algún día te venceré, eso sí.

\- ¿Oh sí? ¡Ese día no va a ser hoy! – Lara le dio un codazo juguetón a su amiga, mientras todos se reían.

Todos, incluso Ash, aunque él se detuvo por un momento para mirar en la dirección en la que se había marchado Dario. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta tenía el presentimiento de que esto no había terminado todavía, así que resolvió mantener un ojo sobre Lara. La habían sacado de la carrera en la línea temporal anterior, y no planeaba dejar que eso sucediera en esta.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

\- ¡AU, AU, AUCH! ¡Ya basta! ¡Eso duele!

Dario estaba echando humo de rabia. No podía creer que su plan para deshacerse de esa molesta competencia se acababa de ir por el drenaje. Se suponía que sería simple: todo lo que su secuaz tenía que hacer era que los Tauros causaran un alboroto para atraer la atención de Lara, y luego darle un susto a su Ponyta para que se cayera de su espalda mientras montaba. Con suerte se lastimaría y eso la dejaría fuera de la carrera. Pero el plan funcionó demasiado bien, y los Tauros se enfurecieron tanto que rompieron la cerca del corral y se escaparon del rancho, así que Lara tuvo que salir a perseguirlos. Dario lo amarró a un árbol y ahora su Dodrio lo estaba picoteando por su metida de pata.

\- ¡Es lo que te sacas por no hacer bien tu trabajo, amigo! – le dijo. – Bien, como dice el viejo refrán, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo.

Todavía faltaban dos días para la carrera, así que le quedaba mucho tiempo. Se vengaría por su humillación del año pasado. Todavía lo recordaba claramente: estuvo ASÍ de cerca de ganar, pero en la recta final, Lara y su Rapidash lograron alcanzarlo y se le adelantaron. Ninguno de los otros corredores era una amenaza para él, pero Lara tuvo que arruinarle su oportunidad de ganar la membresía en el Clan Laramie, con todo el dinero y prestigio que venía con ella. Obviamente tenía que pagar por ello.

\- Cuando terminemos aquí, tengo otro trabajito para ti. Ve a reunirte con los demás y prepara las trampas. Yo mismo me encargaré de Lara.

Tarde o temprano, tendría que bajar su guardia. Y entonces él haría su movimiento. Este año, él iba a ganar, sin importar el costo.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Pese a las objeciones de Ash al respecto, Lara y Hex todavía insistieron en hacer su entrenamiento de resistencia por su cuenta. Según ellas, era una forma que tenían los jinetes para conectarse mejor con sus monturas, y entre menos gente los estuviera viendo, mejor.

La carrera era muy importante, no solo para Lara, sino para su Ponyta. El año pasado, el Rapidash con el que había corrido técnicamente le había pertenecido a su papá, y eso que dijo Dario de que solo le había ganado por ese motivo realmente la hizo enfurecer. Así que se prometió a sí misma que lo haría pedazos la próxima vez utilizando a su propio Ponyta, y había estado entrenando todo el año para eso. Quería demostrarle a Dario que su victoria no fue un golpe de suerte.

\- Ya estamos listos para mañana, Ponyta. – dijo con alegría. – Les vamos a ganar, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Dario cuando se trague sus palabras.

Ponyta y Rapidash eran considerados entre los más rápidos entre los Pokémon corredores, si no es que ERAN los más rápidos. Estaba en su sangre: tenían un deseo instintivo de correr. Claro, eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- ¡Lara! ¿Terminamos por el día de hoy? ¡No podemos dejar esperando a nuestros invitados!

\- ¡Ya voy, Hex!

Las dos jinetes se bajaron de sus caballos de fuego, listas para llevarlos de vuelta a los establos. Ya se habían ganado un buen descanso y una buena comida por su duro trabajo.

Desafortunadamente, las cosas no serían así. Tal como prometió, Dario había estado esperando la oportunidad de "eliminar" a la competencia cuando nadie estaba mirando, y la mejor oportunidad de hacerlo era exactamente cuándo se sentían más seguras. Nadie sospecharía jamás que se había conseguido un rifle de francotirador, modificado para disparar dardos veloces y silenciosos. Y a la distancia que estaba no podrían verlo, ya que había visto con sus binoculares al Butterfree y al Yanma del niño nuevo patrullando el área cercana.

\- No lo tomes como algo personal, Lara. Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer. – Y con esto jaló el gatillo.

Para bien o para mal, Dario no era exactamente el mejor tirador en el rancho. Le estaba apuntando al trasero del Ponyta de Lara, pero en vez de eso golpeó a Hex. El dardo estaba cargado con un tranquilizador capaz de noquear por un buen rato a un Pokémon, solo lo suficiente para que no pudiera participar en la carrera, pero con un humano… bueno, con suerte le podrían dar atención médica rápido. Por la mira del arma alcanzó a ver que Hex de repente se puso pálida, se agarró la cabeza y cayó desorientada al suelo. Lara entró en pánico y trató de despertarla, mientras Dario trató de recargar su arma.

\- ¡Diablos! – Le costaba trabajo a raíz de su propio pánico.

Lara ya se habría dado cuenta del dardo, así que Dario rápidamente se enfocó de nuevo en el Ponyta. Por desgracia, para cuando logró recargarlo, los dos caballos se habían mezclado y no pudo ver cuál era cual. Bueno, mejor noquearlos a los dos, para estar seguro. Le dio a uno, pero el otro rápidamente se puso en alerta mientras Lara miraba alrededor buscando al responsable.

\- ¡Quítate del camino, Lara, no me obligues a que te dispare! – murmuró Dario tratando de sacar un disparo claro.

Para complicar las cosas todavía más, vio por la mira que el niño con el Pikachu acababa de llegar. Intercambió algunas palabras con Lara, y rápidamente dejó salir a uno de sus Pokémon… ¡un Charizard, maldita sea! Si ese lo encontraba… tenía que actuar rápido, no, más rápido.

Por suerte, el chico mandó al Charizard a que se llevara cargando a Hex. Solo le quedaba una oportunidad; si quería tener la carrera ganada, la mejor opción parecía ser eliminar a la jinete. Y entonces tuvo su oportunidad de un disparo claro justo cuando Lara decidió volver a montarse en su Ponyta. Perfecto.

Cargó el rifle con una bala de aire, y esta vez, le apuntó a la parte inferior del cuerpo de Ponyta. Segundos después, vio triunfante como el caballo corcoveaba y lanzaba a su jinete fuera de su espalda. Luego que Lara cayó, el muchacho agarró las riendas de Ponyta tratando de calmarlo, y Dario vio con satisfacción que la peliazul se sujetaba el codo haciendo un gesto de dolor.

\- Eso es. – sonrió. – Nos vemos, Lara, más vale que estés lista para saludare en la línea de meta.

La membresía honoraria del Clan Laramie estaba en la bolsa. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escaparse y nadie jamás lo sabría.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde en casa de Lara…**_

Tras ese incidente en el corral, Lara y Hex fueron llevadas al hospital local. A Lara la dejaron irse a casa rápido, aunque con el brazo vendado, mientras que Hex tendría que quedarse unos cuantos días. Según los doctores, su condición era estable, pero quizás no despertaría por un rato. Ella y su Ponyta fueron golpeadas con un tranquilizador muy potente, uno que normalmente podía dejar a los Pokémon fuera de circulación por al menos unas 48 horas, y era potencialmente letal para los humanos. De no ser por el Charizard de Ash, tal vez no lo habría logrado.

Lara ahora se encontraba en la sala de su casa, sentada con Ash y sus amigas. Todos compartían el mismo pensamiento: no había duda de quién estaba detrás de esto. Lara se miró su brazo vendado, y no pudo evitar sentir que esto fue su culpa. Sabía que tenía que haber sido él.

\- Esto fue mi culpa. – dijo Lara, casi llorando de rabia. – Sé que Dario fue quien hizo esto, y ya que me quiere fuera del camino, Hex terminó pagando.

La mejor manera de darle su merecido era vencerlo en la carrera, pero con el brazo lastimado no podría sujetar las riendas de Ponyta. No había manera de detener a Dario de conseguir membresía en el Clan Laramie, o hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

Ash apretó sus puños. La historia volvía a repetirse. No pudo evitar que Dario lastimara a Lara en ninguna de las dos líneas temporales, pero si eso no había cambiado, él tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo. La primera vez, solo corrió porque Lara se lo pidió. Esta vez… no tendría que pedírselo.

\- Lara… déjame correr en tu lugar.

Todas las chicas se quedaron viendo al entrenador pelinegro, que se puso enfrente de Lara.

\- Vamos a ayudarte. Si algunos de nosotros participamos en la carrera, podemos vigilarlo para descubrir cualquier cosa que esté tramando. Aunque yo no tengo un Pokémon que pueda montar, a menos que pueda utilizar a mi Charizard.

\- Los Pokémon Voladores no pueden participar. – dijo Lara. – A menos que estén dispuestos a andar a pie.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi Gyarados? – preguntó Misty. – Mientras permanezca en el suelo, sigue siendo justo, ¿verdad?

\- Anabel y yo no tenemos Pokémon que podamos montar, pero haremos lo que podamos para ayudar también. – agregó Iris. Anabel también asintió.

\- Chicos… ¿por qué quieren ayudarme?"

\- Para empezar, si hay algo que odio en el mundo, es a los tramposos. – dijo Ash. – Y nunca me atrevo a ignorar a alguien que necesita ayuda. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurarnos que Dario no gane, ¿verdad? Solo tenemos que ganar nosotros, o exponer sus trampas. Como sea, podemos hacerlo, juntos.

Lara sonrió al ver hasta dónde querían llegar estos chicos por ayudarla, a pesar de que acababan de conocerse.

\- Muchas gracias, en serio. Muy bien, lo primero, todos necesitan saber a lo que se van a enfrentar…

Lara rápidamente les propuso ir a ver la pista, para evaluar el terreno y saber los obstáculos a los que se enfrentarían. Mientras caminaban, Anabel tomó la oportunidad para hablar telepáticamente con Misty, mientras nadie lo notaba.

 _\- "No es que me oponga a ayudarla, pero tengo que preguntar: ¿esto pasa a menudo?"_

\- _"¿Qué?" –_ replicó Misty mentalmente.

 _\- "Quiero decir, Ash ni siquiera la conoce, pero está dispuesto a ayudarla con sus problemas."_

\- _"Ah, eso."_ – Misty solo se encogió de hombros. – _"Bueno, Ash no parece necesitar razones para ayudar a las personas, solo… lo hace. Lo hizo por mí, y también por Iris."_

Anabel miró al frente, fijando sus ojos púrpuras en la espalda de Ash. Ella tenía una mentalidad similar, en el sentido que le gustaba ayudar a la gente solo por el placer de hacerlo, nunca esperando nada a cambio. No pudo evitar sonreír, era agradable conocer a alguien más así.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde esa noche…**_

Ya que Lara no podía tenerlos todo el camino evaluando cada parte del curso de la carrera, se los llevó hasta una colina que les daba una vista clara de todo el circuito, y les dio un resumen general de a lo que e iban a enfrentar. Esa fue la parte fácil. La difícil, por supuesto, fue preparar la montura para Ash. Como explicó Lara, el Pokémon más apto para competir contra el Dodrio de Dario sería el Ponyta de Lara, ya que estos caballos eran los Pokémon más rápidos que tenían en el rancho. Así que pasaron las siguientes dos horas tratando de hacer que Ponyta confiara en Ash para dejarlo montar. Esto no fue fácil; al inicio, Ponyta se asustaba y se prendía en llamas cada vez que Ash trataba de acercársele, hasta que Lara le dijo que si ganaba con un jinete diferente, todos verían lo increíble que era como Pokémon.

Después de eso, sin embargo, parecieron acostumbrarse rápido uno al otro. En cuestión de pocas horas, Ash y Ponyta galopaban a toda velocidad por todo el rancho, para gran sorpresa de Lara y las otras.

\- Tiene talento natural. – dijo Lara. – Jamás había visto a mi Ponyta confiar en alguien tan rápido además de mí.

\- Ash parece haber hecho un hábito de sorprendernos, ¿no creen? – dijo Misty. Aunque a estas alturas, ya la tenía acostumbrada. Luego de dar varias vueltas por todo el campo, Ash y Ponyta se pararon enfrente de Lara.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo hice?

\- Yo diría que muy bien. ¿Seguro que es la primera vez que montas en un Ponyta? – le preguntó Lara.

\- Pues, para ser honesto… tengo una amiga que sabe mucho de carrera de Rhyhorn. – dijo mientras se desmontaba. – De hecho tuvimos una carrera en el Campamento de Verano del Profesor Oak, y me dio muy buenos consejos. Creo que esto no fue tan diferente.

 **\- QUISIERA SEÑALAR QUE AUNQUE MI HUMANO ASIGNADO PUEDA SER ALGO EXTRAÑO, AUN ASÍ FUE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO PARA CUMPLIR LOS REQUERIMIENTOS PARA SER USUARIO DE POKÉDEX.**

\- Tú cállate. – dijo Ash.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Lara. – Y bien, ¿repasamos nuestro plan para exponer a los tramposos?

\- Anabel puede hacer que su Kadabra teletransporte a algunos de nuestros Pokémon, así podremos seguir el rastro por toda la carrera. – dijo Iris. – También usaremos a nuestros Pokémon voladores para ayudar desde el cielo.

\- Y mientras tanto, Ash y yo trabajaremos juntos para encargarnos de cualquier cosa que se les escape. – dijo Misty. – Con eso además mantendremos un ojo sobre Dario.

\- Muy bien, solo quería estar segura. De hecho… – Lara de repente tuvo una idea. – Creo que yo también puedo hacer algo para ayudar.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Iris.

\- Puedo solicitar que me dejen entrar en la cabina del comentarista. – explicó la peliazul. – Quizás no pueda correr, pero puedo mantener la atención en Dario, así si intenta algo, todos lo verán.

\- Gran idea. – Ash estuvo de acuerdo. – Esta vez no va a salirse con la suya.

\- Con esto debería ser suficiente. Buenas noches a todos, la mejor suerte para mañana.

Justo en cuanto Lara se marchó, Ash notó que Misty lo miraba fijamente, de una manera que lo hizo sentir algo incómodo.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó. – ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – replicó Misty. Algo inseguro, Ash asintió. – ¿Quién es esa… amiga tuya? ¿La que dijiste que te dio consejos?

Ash tragó en seco y sonrió algo nervioso. Misty sonaba solo un poquitito celosa. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había hablado de Serena, ni siquiera la había mencionado enfrente de Misty, Iris o Anabel.

Pikachu y Ponyta intercambiaron una mirada y decidieron dejar el área para ir a dormir cómodamente en el granero.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

\- ¡Hola! ¡Sean todas y todos bienvenidos a la emocionante Carrera Pokémon anual! ¡Soy Horace y seré su comentarista para este gran evento! Y conmigo hoy en la cabina tenemos una invitada muy especial: ¡la primera y única Lara Laramie!

\- Muchas gracias, Horace, es un placer estar aquí.

Como lo prometió, Lara pudo mover algunos hilos para que la dejaran entrar a la cabina del comentarista. Fue más fácil de lo que creyó, ya que considerando que era la favorita número uno para ganar la carrera, a todos les entristecía saber que no iba a competir. Bueno, a todos menos a una persona.

Los participantes de la carrera comenzaron a posicionarse en la línea de partida. Cerca del frente del grupo, un sonriente Dario ya estaba montado en su Dodrio, muy confiado ya que con su rival fuera del juego, no había manera de que pudiera perder. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio al entrenador del otro día, montado en el fogoso corcel, mientras Horace y Lara comenzaban a hablar por los altoparlantes.

\- Es una lástima que te estés perdiendo la carrera, Lara, considerando tu gran victoria del año pasado. – dijo Horace. – De hecho, hay rumores de que esto fue alguna clase de sabotaje. ¿Tú qué opinas de eso?

\- Bueno, que me aseguraré de que quien haya hecho esto reciba su merecido, sea quien sea. Aquí no nos gustan los tramposos, ¿verdad?

Dario dio un respingo ante ese comentario, incapaz de quitarse la sensación de que iba dirigido a él. Aun así, si no te atrapaban no era trampa, ¿verdad?

\- Y bien, ¿qué nos puedes decir de tu reemplazo?

\- Su nombre es Ash Ketchum, y es un entrenador Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta. – dijo Lara. – Y también es un usuario de Pokédex elegido por el Profesor Oak en persona.

Dario le echó una mirada de rabia a Ash al escuchar esa parte. Claro, ya le había oído hablar a su Pokédex antes, pero bueno, solo porque quizás fuese un buen entrenador, eso no quería decir que supiera montar un Pokémon en una carrera. Lara entonces continuó:

\- Me dijo también que tiene algo de experiencia con Carreras de Rhyhorn, y viendo que logró agarrarle el hilo a montar a mi Ponyta en apenas una noche, yo diría que tiene potencial.

\- "Maldita mi suerte, ¿de toda la gente este niño tenía que ser el que reemplazara a Lara?"

\- Bueno, esperemos que así sea. ¡Ya oyeron a la señorita, amigos, démosle a Ash un fuerte aplauso!

Dario se enfurruñó todavía más, mientras la multitud le daba a su rival un gran aplauso. Apretó los dientes, pero solo se dio la vuelta, disgustado. Sin importar lo que estuvieran tramando, él aun así iba a ganar. Su Dodrio era más rápido que el año pasado, además, tenía sus "seguros" por toda la pista para deshacerse de cualquier amenaza potencial.

Los competidores comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones en la línea de partida mientras se hacían las preparaciones finales. Dario no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por toda la espina al ver al Gyarados de Misty, que lo vio con rabia y le gruñó como diciéndole "¡¿Qué me estás viendo?!" o quizás lo veía como un bocadillo.

"No, Gyarados, si acabas de almorzar. – dijo Misty, sonriendo malignamente. – Después de la carrera tal vez.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó Dario. Misty solo se rio entre dientes, dejándolo que se lo imaginara.

Entretanto, mirando a través de un par de binoculares, Anabel observaba desde una colina muy cerca de la media meta de la pista. Junto con su Kadabra, Excadrill, Psyduck, Bulbasaur y Pikachu se encontraban junto a ella, listos para hacerle frente a cualquier trampa o peligro que estaban seguros que Dario había dejado para los otros competidores. Anabel enfocó sus energías mentales para contactar a sus dos amigos en la línea de partida.

 _\- "Ash, Misty, ¿pueden oírme?"_

\- _"Fuerte y claro." –_ replicó la voz de Ash en su cabeza.

\- _"La carrera está a punto de iniciar, contamos contigo." –_ Esta vez fue la voz de Misty.

Una de las ventajas de su telepatía era que podía actuar como su navegadora, y advertirles de cualquier peligro potencial. De hecho, por sugerencia de Ash, ya habían enviado a algunos de sus Pokémon y los de Misty en la mañana a chequear algunas de las áreas para alguna trampa. Con toda certeza, Dario tendría ayuda para su plan, así que cualquier secuaz al que atraparan en el acto sería útil para exponerlo.

De vuelta en la línea de partida, el juez principal se paró con una pistola para marcar el inicio mientras las luces comenzaban a cambiar de color.

\- En sus marcas… – Las luces rojas se apagaron y se encendieron las amarillas. – ¿Listos? – Las luces amarillas se apagaron y el juez alzó la pistola presionando el gatillo. Justo ahí se encendieron las luces verdes. - ¡FUERA!

 _ ***¡BANG!***_

¡La carrera empezó!

Dario inmediatamente se alejó del grupo y tomó un liderazgo temprano con su Dodrio, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás. Ash y Misty lograron tomar posiciones cómodas en segundo y tercer lugar mientras también se alejaban del resto.

El curso para esta carrera era mucho más largo que el que Ash había corrido antes, con más obstáculos, caminos sinuosos y amplios barrancos para cruzar, al igual que un empinado camino por las montañas y atravesar un amplio río. De vuelta con el resto del grupo, los jinetes y sus Pokémon luchaban por posiciones y algunos habían empezado a pelearse entre ellos. Ash apenas logró evitar que otro jinete lo embistiera de lado, y urgió a su montura a ir más rápido. Pronto el grupo empezó a disminuir más y más a medida que los corredores eran eliminados.

Ash vio que tenían que alcanzar a Dario y urgió a Ponyta a que aumentara un poco la velocidad. Solo un poco, ya que ahora estaban entrando por un cañón traicionero lleno de enormes rocas y baches por todos lados. Ash cuidadosamente maniobró al caballo de fuego rodeando los obstáculos mientras veía a otros jinetes tropezar y caer al suelo haciéndose montón. A su vez, Misty se agarraba de la cabeza de su Gyarados por su vida, urgiéndolo a que también acelerara un poco. Ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás, especialmente cuando vio que Dario parecía alejarse más con cada segundo.

\- ¡Y se aproximan al ascenso de la colina! – comentó Horace.

\- Dario sigue a la cabeza, pero a ver cuánto más puede mantenerlo. – señaló Lara.

Desde su puesto de vigilancia, Anabel pudo ver que sus amigos lo estaban haciendo bien, pero Dario todavía llevaba una enorme ventaja. Ese patán tenía la ventaja de conocer bien el terreno, y Ash y Misty se vieron forzados a ir más despacio para poder guiarlos por los estrechos pasajes y las vueltas.

La bloodliner psíquica frunció el cejo al ver al Dodrio de Dario llegar a salvo hasta la cima y comenzaba el descenso. Al ver más de cerca, alcanzó a divisar un destello metálico, y enfocó los binoculares para ver más de cerca. Había dos sujetos esperando, con armas tranquilizadoras en las manos. Seguro estaban esperando a que llegaran sus presas, es decir Ash y Ponyta.

\- _"¡Iris, se aproximan a la cima de la colina, y hay francotiradores esperándolos! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!"_ – le avisó Anabel a la chica dragón.

\- _"Ya los veo." –_ Iris estaba actuando como sus "ojos en el cielo", montada en la espalda de Charizard, y no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Yanma, Butterfree, Wingull y Emolga. Mirando desde arriba del cañón, divisó dos figuras humanas escondiéndose entre las rocas, fuera de la vista de todos. – ¡Vamos, Charizard!

Charizard estuvo más que feliz de obedecer, y descendió tan rápido como podía. Iris no pudo evitar experimentar una extraña sensación de emoción y alegría. Había montado en la espalda de su abuelo por mucho tiempo, pero nunca así de rápido. Además, por alguna razón sentía una extraña conexión con el Charizard de Ash, a pesar de no ser su Pokémon o un tipo Dragón. Era muy similar a aquella vez que se sintió tan familiar con Ash en su primer encuentro, pero a la vez era distinto.

Encima de la colina, los dos secuaces de Dario, cuyas armas ya iban apuntando directamente a la retaguardia de Ponyta, solo esperaban a que el caballo entrara en rango y entonces…

\- ¡CHAAAAAAAARRR!

El más cercano se sorprendió con el rugido, y lo siguiente que vio fue un chorro de fuego colando directo hacia sus manos, forzándolo a soltar su arma. El otro, olvidándose por un momento de su verdadero blanco, trató de apuntarle con su arma a Charizard, pero algo, específicamente un Yanma a toda velocidad, se le agarró de la cara, empezando a zumbar con sus alas. Tratando de quitárselo de encima se tropezó y cayó de la colina, casi siendo arrollado por los competidores que venían pasando. Su compañero del otro lado ahora se lo estaban llevando lejos Charizard e Iris, y para entonces, Ash y Ponyta ya habían pasado a salvo.

\- ¡Quítame las garras de encima, maldita lagartija! ¡Suéltame, que me sueltes, te digo! – empezó a gritar. Iris miró al río que se veía abajo.

\- Ya lo oíste, ¡suéltalo!

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, espera! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

 _ ***SPLASH!***_

Con suerte, el pobre secuaz sabría nadar, pero así al menos no causaría problemas por el momento.

Mientras Iris y los voladores seguían adelante, Anabel ya estaba lista para teletransportarse junto con Kadabra, pero entonces lo que parecía una bengala psíquica la alertó.

 _\- "Señorita Anabel, habla Starmie. ¡Encontramos algo!"_

\- _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ – La chica psíquica se enfocó. Una gran ventaja que uno de los Pokémon de Misty fuese parte Psíquico, eso facilitaba comunicarse con el grupo.

Los competidores eventualmente tendrían que cruzar el ancho río que atravesaba la pista. Normalmente, los Pokémon terrestres tendrían que cruzar usando las piedras que formaban caminos por la superficie del agua, aunque utilizar las habilidades de los Pokémon tipo Agua para surfear todo el camino no era algo desconocido. Aun así, esta área representaba otro riesgo particular para muchos Pokémon, especialmente los de tipo Tierra, Roca, y por supuesto Fuego como Ponyta. Es decir que era otro punto perfecto para una trampa.

El grupo formado por Squirtle, Starmie, Staryu y (algo reacio) Golduck había ido a explorar el río, específicamente la sección que los competidores tendrían que cruzar durante la carrera. Starmie explicó que había piedras falsas flotando entre las verdaderas, sujetadas con cables para evitar sospechas y colocadas para que los competidores las pisaran y se hundieran. La mayoría de ellas estaban colocadas en el camino central, y por supuesto Dario sabría cuáles eran.

 _\- "Ash, Misty, ¿pueden oírme? ¡Cuando se aproximen al río, no tomen el camino central! ¡Repito: NO tomen el camino central!"_

Misty y Ash oyeron la advertencia de Anabel. Aunque no estaban seguros de por qué deberían evitar el camino central, decidieron confiar en ella. Todavía al frente, Dario rápidamente utilizó las piedras que formaban el camino por las aguas, y solo le tomó unos segundos a él y a su Dodrio llegar hasta el otro lado. Ash no pudo evitar notar que tomó el camino central, haciendo algunos saltos bien medidos, y se le ocurrió una idea de por qué deberían evitar el camino central. Unos veinte segundos después, el resto del grupo se vino aproximando hacia la orilla del río.

Ash miró por encima del hombro. No había manera de advertirles al resto de los competidores del peligro adelante sin quedar expuestos como bloodliners. Apretando los dientes, le ordenó a Ponyta seguir adelante, tomando un pequeño desvío para evitar el camino central.

\- ¿Qué es esto, fanáticos? ¡Ash Ketchum pierde algunos segundos saltándose el camino central cruzando el río! ¿Qué estará tramando? – comentó Horace.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, a veces el camino más rápido no siempre es el más seguro, ¿no? – replicó Lara.

Misty se le adelantó a Ash haciendo que Gyarados surfeara para atravesar el río, mientras Ponyta saltaba con cuidado por las piedras hasta llegar a la orilla opuesta. Hecho esto, corrió a toda velocidad tras Dario, pero no sin antes volver a ver por encima del hombro y ver como varios de los competidores tuvieron la mala suerte de pisar las piedras falsas y hundirse en el río. Solo aquellos que tenían Pokémon capaces de surfear lograron pasar a salvo.

\- ¡Mira eso, parece que tenías razón, Lara! – dijo Horace. – ¡Mira lo que acaba de pasar ahora!

\- ¡Qué lástima, acabamos de perder a un montón de buenos competidores en esta carrera! – dijo Lara. – ¡Llamaremos ahora mismo al personal para que vayan a rescatarlos!

Mientras Misty y Ash perseguían a Dario, Iris continuaba mirando desde arriba, tratando de ver a cualquier otro rufián que se les hubiera escapado. Dario había comenzado a desacelerar mientras corría bajando por la colina, pues lo empinado del camino le hacía difícil a su Dodrio mantenerse estable. Fue entonces que se percató de que Ash y Misty ya venían dándole alcance.

En la media meta, cerca de la entrada a otro cañón, solo Dario, Ash y Misty quedaban todavía en la carrera, pues los demás corredores se habían quedado demasiado atrás para tener oportunidad de ganar. Igual en la línea temporal pasada, los Pokémon solo podían continuar después de terminar de comerse toda la ración de la comida que les habían dejado para recuperar energías. Dario se detuvo y gruñó con frustración al ver que las tres cabezas de su Dodrio comenzaban a pelear por quién comería primero.

\- "¡Diablos! ¡Esto pasó el año pasado!"

Miró hacia arriba y vio que Ash y Misty habían llegado a la escena y bajaban por una trinchera. Con las cabezas de su Dodrio's todavía peleando entre ellas, esos segundos fueron suficientes para que los dos entrenadores lo alcanzaran y empezaran a poner a comer a sus monturas. En el caso de Gyarados, se tragó la comida de un solo bocado con todo y plato, incluso dejando marcas de colmillos en la saliente de rocas. De hecho, hasta pareció gustarle el sabor.

\- ¡Arrgh! ¡No pienso perder este año! – Dicho esto, dio un silbido para llamar a su as, o mejor dicho ases bajo la manga.

Cuando los Pokémon de Ash y Misty terminaron de comer, se escucharon varias explosiones. Vieron un montón de proyectiles extraños volando por los aires, explotando en espesas nubes de humo, obscureciendo la visibilidad. La gente del estadio se quedó confundida de ver que el monitor gigante solo mostraba una densa niebla y estática.

De vuelta en el cañón, Misty se preguntó qué estaba pasando, pero Ash ya tenía una buena idea. Se lo estaba esperando, aunque sí hubo algo que le sorprendió un poco. Específicamente, que no fue el Equipo Rocket el que apareció, sino un montón de sujetos al azar, vestidos en camuflaje de roca, mezclados con el escenario.

\- ¡Les pagué mucho dinero! – gritó Dario. – ¡¿Quieren la recompensa?! ¡Más les vale que hagan su trabajo!

\- No hay problema. Muy bien, chicos, ¡vamos a enseñarles quién manda! – El que parecía ser el líder arrojó varias Pokébolas. Cada una se abrió para liberar a un Blastoise, Wartortle, o Squirtle. Las tortugas pesadas comenzaron a apuntar con sus cañones de agua hacia Ponyta y su jinete, mientras las intermedias y pequeñas los rodeaban. Ash jaló las riendas del caballo y dio unos pasos atrás.

\- ¡Dario, no eres más que un gran tramposo!

\- ¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer para ganar! ¡Nos vemos en la meta, si es que llegas! – Dario se fue riendo a carcajadas, espoleando a su Dodrio hacia la salida del cañón.

Misty se mordió el labio, viendo a todos los Blastoises listos para abrir fuego con sus cañones. Si tan solo tuviera una forma de lidiar con todos esos Pokémon que no involucrara control mental. Gyarados podría manejar uno o dos, tal vez hasta tres de ellos, pero los superaban demasiado en número, y Ash no tenía a ninguno de sus propios Pokémon con él, aparte que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener a Ponyta calmado.

De repente, se escuchó un rugido y varios gritos de Pokémon, seguidos de varios ataques, incluyendo Hidropulso, Bomba Sónica, Viento Plateado, Electrobola y Lanzallamas llovieron sobre los miembros del grupo de Squirtles y Wartortles. Poco después, una luz de Teletransportación flasheó frente a todos y Anabel apareció junto con Kadabra y los otros, que sin perder tiempo comenzaron a atacar a los rufianes, antes de que pudieran darles órdenes. Iris descendió junto con Charizard y saltó fuera de su espalda antes de tocar el suelo.

\- ¡Sigan! – gritó Iris. – ¡Nos encargaremos de todo aquí!

\- ¡Ash, tú ve adelante! – dijo Misty. – ¡Gana la carrera!

\- ¡De acuerdo, cuento con ustedes! ¡Vámonos, Ponyta!

Con sus entrenadores momentáneamente fuera de circulación y sin darles órdenes, los Blastoises se quedaron ahí y esperaron, sin reaccionar hasta que se dieron cuenta que su presa empezaba a huir. Ya iban a atacarlo, pero con Gyarados, Charizard y el resto de la caballería, la situación se emparejaba. Sin embargo, un grupo de Wartortles logró escaparse del ataque inicial, junto con su entrenador.

\- ¡¿A dónde dijo el conde?!

Los Wartortles estaban apuntando y a punto de disparar, pero entonces, algo despertó dentro de Ponyta. O más bien, algo EXPLOTÓ. Un poder, un nuevo poder; poder que necesitaba para ganar la carrera, para su jinete y para Lara. No podía permitirse perder ahora. Simplemente no podía.

Ash jadeó al ver el familiar resplandor, sintiendo que las llamas de Ponyta comenzaban a volverse más calientes, pero aun así no lo quemaban. El caballo comenzó a crecer de tamaño, y un cuerno apareció en su cabeza. Al disiparse el resplandor, Ponyta ya no estaba. En su lugar, estaba…

\- ¡RAPIDASH! – gritó Ash triunfante. Vino antes que la primera vez, pero no se quejaría.

Los Wartortles y su entrenador fueron tomados por sorpresa ante esto, pero no tanto como cuando vieron al caballo prender sus llamas y convertirse en un meteoro de fuego viviente, directo hacia ellos. El entrenador fue lo bastante inteligente y rápido para salirse del camino, pero las tortugas estaban todavía en shock, y terminaron siendo volados como pinos de boliche. Todavía prendido en llamas, Rapidash comenzó a correr detrás de Dario, sintiéndose más rápido que nunca.

Mientras tanto, Dario estaba en éxtasis mientras su Dodrio emergía desde el cañón, y se dirigía de vuelta hacia el estadio. ¡No había manera de que pudiera perder! Pero entonces escuchó los ruidos de un caballo desde la salida del cañón. Miró hacia atrás y vio una bola de fuego aproximándose desde la distancia.

\- "¡Oh no, no lo harás! – Se metió la mano al bolsillo y sacó un pequeño dispositivo. Presionando el botón activador, sonrió al oír la detonación de los explosivos que sus compinches plantaron a la salida del cañón para que nadie más pudiera salir.

Mientras tanto, las chicas y sus Pokémon acababan de terminar de poner a los rufianes de Dario en la tierra de los sueños cuando oyeron explosiones. Se preocuparon al oír el ominoso ruido de derrumbes en la distancia. Ya no había nada más que ellas pudieran hacer para ayudar. Todo dependía de Ash ahora, y todas compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

 _-_ "¡Gana, Ash! ¡Tienes que ganar! ¡Creemos en ti!"

Ash jadeó al ver la salida del cañón bloqueada por una enorme roca. Rapidash ya iba corriendo tan rápido como podía y estaban solo a unos pocos cientos de metros del pasaje bloqueado. Ya no había tiempo de parar. Ash ya podía sentir las secuelas de ese ataque de Envite Ígneo que Rapidash utilizó antes, y no estaba seguro de poder soportar otro igual. Pero no les quedaba más opción que seguir adelante. Tenía que soportarlo. Por Lara, tenía que ganar. Se agarró con fuerza, tan cerca de la espalda del caballo como pudo.

\- ¡ENVITE ÍGNEO, MÁXIMO PODER! ¡CARGA A TODA VELOCIDAD, SIN PARAR HASTA QUE TE DIGA!" gritó Ash.

Rapidash volvió a prenderse en llamas y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la enorme roca, haciendo que explotara en grava, y con eso despejando el camino. El aura llameante del caballo alejó los fragmentos de la roca y protegió al muchacho. Sin desacelerar, Rapidash se presionó a ir más rápido para alcanzar al Dodrio, que ya estaba entrando a la recta final. Horace alcanzó a ver a Dario mientras se acercaba al estadio.

\- Pues bien, fanáticos, todo indica que Dario y su Dodrio serán los ganadores de este año y… ¡esperen! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

La cámara cambió la toma y mostró un cometa de fuego corriendo por las llanuras y dirigiéndose hacia el estadio. El público dejó salir una gran ovación cuando las cámaras hicieron un acercamiento y mostraron la imagen de Ash sujetándose por su vida, pero ya no montando a un Ponyta. Por supuesto, nadie estaba más sorprendido que Lara al ver esto.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo en voz alta. – ¡¿Ese niño hizo evolucionar a mi Ponyta en medio de la carrera?!

Dario miró para atrás, y su quijada por poco se cae por el shock. ¡¿Por qué el destino conspiraba hoy contra él?!

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo perder ahora! – Dario urgió su montura a ir con todo. Ya estaba a menos de mil metros de la línea de meta. ¡Estaba tan cerca que podía saborear la victoria!

A pesar de la enorme salida de velocidad de Rapidash, no podría alcanzar a Dario antes que cruzara la línea de meta. A Dodrio le faltaban menos de quinientos metros y el caballo todavía estaba un kilómetro atrás.

\- ¡Vamos, Rapidash! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Tenemos que ganar, por Lara!

Ash y Rapidash se presionaron a ir tan rápido como podían. ¡Tenían que ganar! ¡Lara dependía de ellos para derrotar a Dario! ¡Todo dependía de ellos! ¡No podían decepcionarla! ¡Él no podía!

Y entonces, Ash sintió aquella energía familiar ardiendo en sus ojos. No fue su intención: se había prometido que no usaría ese poder para ganar competencias. Pero fue como si actuara por sí solo, como aquellas veces que no podía permitirse perder y necesitaba un aumento de poder. Para cuando recuperó el control, ya estaba hecho: Rapidash comenzó a irradiar más poder y su melena y cola empezaron a flamear con más fuerza. El caballo comenzó a quemar el suelo, dejando un rastro ardiente. Una especie de corona rodeó al caballo, haciendo que se pareciera más a un meteoro de fuego, y entonces, en un solo estallido, Rapidash salió disparado hacia el frente.

El público gritó de asombro mientras veían a una llama andante salir disparada hacia adelante y adelantársele al Dodrio de Dario cuando estaba a menos de cien metros de la victoria. El pájaro de tres cabezas se tambaleó al quedar atrapado en el rastro de Rapidash, y las plumas de su cola quedaron quemadas. Por algún milagro, logró mantenerse en pie, pero era demasiado tarde. Rapidash había cruzado la línea de meta. ¡El público dejó salir una entusiasta ovación, que se quedó en silencio cuando Ash se fue de largo del estadio!

\- ¡Y tenemos a nuestro ganador! – anunció Horace. – ¡Ash Ketchum y Rapidash han ganado la carrera! ¡Pero esperen, que todavía no se paran!

\- ¡Rapidash, ya ganamos, tienes que frenar ahora! – gritó Ash, sosteniéndose de Rapidash.

Por suerte para él, el incremento de poder se fue tan rápido como vino, y Rapidash consiguió desacelerar y finalmente detenerse por completo. El pobre caballo nunca, jamás había ido tan rápido, y al final se desplomó exhausto poco después. También lo hizo su jinete, que se desmontó en cuanto Lara y el personal de la carrera vinieron a verlo. Lo encontraron respirando a grandes bocanadas y sudando, pero parecía estar ileso.

\- Nunca… volveré… a hacer eso… – dijo antes de desplomarse sobre Rapidash, ya incapaz de permanecer de pie.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ash? No sabemos cómo pasó, pero tú y Rapidash son los ganadores de la carrera, ¡felicidades!

\- ¡TRAMPOSO! – De repente oyeron la voz de Dario gritando. Finalmente había logrado hacer que su Dodrio volviera a correr. – ¡Deberían descalificarlo, interfirió conmigo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Su estúpido Rapidash me atacó durante la recta final!

\- ¡Ni siquiera te tocamos! – replicó Ash.

\- ¡¿Sigues siendo un pésimo perdedor, Dario?! – salió Lara al paso. El jinete de Dodrio estuvo a punto de hacer que su pájaro la atacara, pero en ese momento, una luz apareció enfrente de todos.

Anabel y su Kadabra se materializaron primero. Era muy útil tenerlo, así podían pretender con facilidad que él los había teletransportado a todos. Iris los siguió rápidamente, agarrando del cuello a dos sujetos, a quienes Dario rápidamente reconoció como dos de sus secuaces, y luego Misty con Gyarados, y el resto de sus Pokémon. La chica de piel morena los echó enfrente de todos, mientras la pelirroja les daba un par de patadas en la retaguardia para que se movieran.

\- Díganlo. ¡Digan la verdad de quién les pagó para esto!

\- ¡Au! ¡No tienes que patear tan fuerte! – protestó uno de ellos. Misty lo vio con ojos asesinos y estuvo a punto de darle otra patada. – ¡OK, OK, ya basta! ¡Fue él! ¡Dario fue quien nos pagó para esto!

\- ¿Les pagó para qué? – preguntó el juez principal.

\- Solo queríamos ganar algunos billetes. ¡Dario prometió que tendríamos una gran fortuna si ganaba la carrera y se volvía miembro honorario del Clan Laramie!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Controla tu lengua!

\- ¡Nos contrató para sabotear la carrera! ¡Pusimos trampas por todo el lugar, pero nos capturaron! ¡Estas niñas entrometidas nos capturaron!

Inmediatamente, todo mundo dirigió las miradas hacia Dario. El corredor de Dodrio ya de pronto no se sentía tan arrogante y superior como antes, con todos mirándolo con ojos asesinos. En lugar de eso, se sentía muy pequeño, como si se encogiera. Todos de inmediato comenzaron a abuchearlo y arrojarle cosas furiosos mientras gritaban.

\- ¡Sucio tramposo!

\- ¡Tú fuiste el que lastimó a Lara, ¿verdad?!"

\- ¡Apuesto a que hiciste lo mismo el año pasado!

\- ¡Déjenme darle una! ¡Mi hermano tuvo que pasar tres meses en el hospital por culpa suya! – Con todos gritando, solo había una forma de salir de esto.

\- ¡Corre como el viento, Dodrio, sácanos de aquí!

Y con eso, el pájaro de tres cabezas corrió hacia la distancia, de pronto tan rápido, o quizás más rápido que Rapidash durante la recta final, pero la gente no quedaría satisfecha hasta que el tramposo fuera atrapado y castigado, y la turba enfurecida rápidamente salió corriendo detrás de él, sin importar que fueran a pie. Misty se acercó a chequear a Ash, todavía respirando a grandes bocanadas y sudando.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Algo de agua fría estaría bien. – replicó él. Misty llamó a su Wingull para que hiciera un ataque débil de Pistola de Agua para refrescarlo. En serio lo necesitaba.

\- Pues bien, nuestro plan funcionó, pero Dario logró escapar. Aunque no irá muy lejos. Por ahora… – La peliazul agarró la bandera del ganador, presentándosela a Ash. – ¡Y aquí está nuestro ganador! ¡Me siento orgullosa de proclamar a Ash Ketchum como miembro honorario del Clan Laramie!

Todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir, mientras Ash solo sonría con timidez, pero terminó aceptando la bandera. Ganaron la carrera, el Ponyta de Lara había evolucionado, Dario había quedado expuesto y sus planes habían sido arruinados, asegurando que nunca más podría volver a intentar algo como esto. Un gran final para un gran día, sin duda.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Dario tal vez no fuera un buen corredor, pero su Dodrio era bastante rápido sobre sus patas para escapar de multitudes enardecidas. Ash y compañía ya estaban listos para dejar el rancho y volver a Fuchsia, pues también tenían sus asuntos qué atender. Lara en particular se sorprendió de que Ash rechazara el premio de convertirse en miembro honorario del clan. El entrenador argumentó que jamás entró a la carrera para ganar ningún premio; todo lo que quería era ayudarla a ella y quizás disfrutar un poco de la emoción. Eso era más que suficiente para él.

\- Siento mucho que no podamos quedarnos a ayudarte a atrapar a ese tramposo. – se disculpó Ash.

\- Nah, no te preocupes. – Lara se encogió de hombros. – Ya ustedes han hecho más que suficiente por nosotros. No pasará mucho antes que logramos ponerle las manos encima, y gracias a ustedes nos aseguraremos que nunca más vuelva a correr aquí, o en ninguna otra parte.

\- No más víctimas de sus trampas. – añadió Misty.

\- Y bien, ¿qué planean hacer ahora? – preguntó Lara.

\- Nos vamos a quedar en Fuchsia unos días más. – dijo Ash. – Luego del torneo, desafiaré al gimnasio.

\- ¿Así que todos planean entrar en la Zona Safari? Bueno, si son tan buenos en las batallas como fueron en la carrera, no hay forma de que puedan perder. ¡Estaremos animándolos!

\- Gracias. Muy bien, ya es hora de que nos vayamos. Adiós, Lara, y ten cuidado con ese brazo.

\- No te preocupes, ya verás que estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo. ¡Nos vemos!

Lara regresó a los terrenos del rancho, mientras Ash y compañía caminaban de vuelta a Ciudad Fuchsia. El torneo ya se aproximaba y tenían que estar listos. Una vez que estuvieron a buena distancia y a solas en el camino, Ash dejó salir un suspiro, pensando en lo que pasó durante la recta final de la carrera.

\- _¿Estás bien?_ – preguntó Anabel. Ash la miró. Si ella podía percibir sus emociones, no tenía sentido ocultárselo, y tampoco le gustaba mentir de todos modos.

\- Anabel, durante la última parte de la carrera, esa explosión de velocidad que tuvo Rapidash… creo que se debió a mi segunda bloodline.

\- _¿En serio?_

\- No fue mi intención utilizarla. Quería ganar limpiamente, pero… por alguna razón mi poder todavía se activó y ayudó a Rapidash. Quizás haya sido un arranque de adrenalina o algo, pero no puedo evitar pensar… ¿estuvo bien ganar de ese modo?

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas, tratando de pensar en sus respuestas. Misty e Iris ya sabían que Ash podría haber ganado en el Torneo del Domo de Batalla de haber elegido usar su segunda bloodline, pero decidió no hacerlo porque lo consideraba hacer trampa. Quería ganar con su propia fuerza y habilidades, y sus Pokémon se sentían de la misma manera. Aunque al principio las chicas admitieron que de haber estado en su posición probablemente la habrían usado, entendían y respetaban su posición, e incluso la consideraban hasta cierto punto admirable. Anabel, sin embargo, tenía algo qué decir al respecto.

 _\- Dime algo, Ash. Entraste a la carrera porque querías ayudar a Lara, ¿verdad?_

\- Sí, ¿y qué con eso?

 _\- ¿No has pensado que, quizás, tus poderes actuaron solos porque los necesitabas? –_ preguntó ella. Ash la miró confuso.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

 _\- No sé si este sea el caso para todos los bloodliners, pero yo creo que nuestros poderes a veces pueden actuar solos cuando más los necesitamos. Por ejemplo, yo desarrollé mi telepatía poco después de que perdí mi voz, para comunicarme con las personas._

\- Ahora que lo pienso… – dijo Misty. – Hubo una ocasión en la que casi me ahogo en la piscina del gimnasio. Y entonces, comencé a respirar en el agua como si fuera aire.

Ash asintió. Según recordaba, sus habilidades parecían actuar por sí solas cuando era necesario. Utilizar contraataque contra aquellos Spearows y Fearows, darle poder a sus Pokémon contra los de las Hermanas de Cerulean ya que no podía permitirse perder, y por supuesto en su escape de la nave de la Cazadora J. En todas esas ocasiones, necesitaba esos poderes, así lo supiera o no. Y durante la carrera, la única cosa en su mente era ayudar a Lara. Tenía que ganar la carrera por ella. Anabel no necesitaba leer su mente, pero pudo adivinar lo que pensaba.

\- _Creo que tus poderes actuaron porque los necesitabas. Piénsalo: no estabas compitiendo por ti. Estabas compitiendo por Lara, porque querías ayudarla, ¿no es así?_

\- Sí, creo que no lo pensé de esa manera.

Esto era mucho más que una simple competencia para Ash. No se trataba solo de ganar: se trataba de ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba e impedirle a un patán imbécil conseguir una recompensa que no se merecía. Y como dijo Anabel, no lo hacía por él mismo. Lo estaba haciendo por alguien más. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír. Claro, todavía tenía la intención de ganar sus futuras batallas sin depender de sus poderes sobrenaturales, pero en casos como este, si no era por él mismo, si era para ayudar a alguien más… no había vergüenza en utilizarlos.

\- ¿Qué tal una carrera hasta la ciudad? ¿Creen que puedan seguirme el paso?

\- ¿En serio? A ver si eres tan rápido sobre tus pies como en un Rapidash. – replicó Misty. – ¡Tú la traes!

\- ¡Hey! – Ash rápidamente corrió tras ella, con Pikachu saltando fuera de su hombro y siguiéndolos.

\- ¡Espérennos! – agregó Iris. Anabel solo dio una risita silenciosa. Eran un grupo bastante animado. Sin duda disfrutaría de viajar con ellos.

* * *

 _ **En el hospital…**_

Lara corrió tan rápido como pudo en cuanto los doctores la llamaron para avisarle que Hex había despertado y se encontraba bien. Bueno, bien físicamente hablando, pero estaba muy molesta de saber que había estado fuera de circulación por dos días enteros y se había perdido la carrera. Para cuando llegó, estaban tratando de contenerla.

\- ¡Hex! – la llamó Lara, atrayendo su atención.

\- ¡Lara! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡La carrera, estoy tan furiosa que solo quiero… quiero… aaarrrghh!

\- Déjennos, yo me encargo. – pidió Lara, los doctores captaron el mensaje y abandonaron la sala, dejando a las dos amigas a solas. – Ahora, respira profundo, relájate…

\- OK… OK… ya estoy bien. Ahora… ¡¿QUIERES DECIRME QUÉ DIABLOS PASÓ MIENTRAS ESTUVE FUERA DE CIRCULACIÓN?!

Lara suspiró y se rio. Esto no iba a ser fácil. Empezando desde el principio, la peliazul comenzó a relatar como después que se lastimó el brazo, Ash y sus amigas salieron al paso para ayudarla, y el propio Ash se ofreció de voluntario para montar a Ponyta en su lugar. Y no solo eso, hasta lo hizo EVOLUCIONAR en el medio de la carrera para ganar, dejando a Dario mordiendo polvo y ceniza, por decirlo así.

\- Pues vaya, qué lástima que se fueron antes de poder agradecerles. ¿Pero qué pasó con Dario? – preguntó Hex.

\- Ahora que quedó expuesto como el tramposo que es, ya no volverá a correr aquí nunca más. – dijo Lara. – Se escapó por ahora, pero no se ocultará mucho tiempo. Cada alma de aquí lo anda buscando.

\- ¡Urgh, cuando lo agarre, te lo juro que le arranco la cara con mi Garra de Sombra!

\- ¡Hex, se supone que no digamos eso aquí! – la calló Lara.

\- Ah, vamos, ¿no me vas a decir que no quieres rostizarle su trasero de perdedor por todo lo que nos hizo? – replicó Hex. Lara no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con eso.

\- Créeme, nada me gustaría más.

Era muy triste no poder usar sus habilidades de bloodliners en público. Por suerte para ellas, sus padres se mostraron comprensivos, pero no todos eran así con los de su clase. Ojalá y tuvieran más amigos que fueran como ellas.

\- Como sea, ¡por favor dime que tienes toda la carrera en video! – Hex rápidamente recuperó su humor usual. – ¡Quiero verlo todo!

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Dario y su Dodrio no tuvieron más alternativa que huir hacia los bosques. Los pueblerinos y los trabajadores del rancho estaban REALMENTE furiosos, y no se detendrían hasta que lo atraparan y lo castigaran. En serio, ¿por qué estaban tan molestos? Solo quería ganar la carrera y con ella algo de dinero y prestigio. ¿Qué más daba cómo lo hiciera?

Todavía no había podido escurrirse de los terrenos de la reserva Pokémon, todas las posibles salidas estaban siendo patrulladas, y no podía volver a su casa para esconderse allá. Su única oportunidad era esperar a que alguien se diera la vuelta. Pero había demasiadas personas, y aquellos a quienes sobornó antes o habían sido arrestados, o estaban ayudando a buscarlo ahora.

\- Diablos, son muy persistentes. Pero no me atraparán. Lo juro, no me llevarán con vida.

\- _Por supuesto, ni siquiera te van a ENCONTRAR con vida. –_ dijo una voz ominosa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso? – Dario miró alrededor en busca del origen de esa voz. Sonaba como una mujer hablando por un megáfono o algo así.

\- _No escaparás de tu castigo, Dario. –_ La voz sonó más fuerte esta vez, y parecía resonar… adentro de su cabeza. Pero eso no podía ser, a menos…

En un destello de luz arcoíris, dos siluetas aparecieron enfrente de Dario. La primera rápidamente se reveló como un Alakazam. Grandioso, como que ya no hubiera tenido suficiente con el Kadabra de la chica púrpura. La segunda era humana. Una mujer alta, de pelo largo verde oscuro, que podría parecer hasta atractiva de no ser porque su expresión seria y fría era realmente aterradora, con esos ojos azul oscuro que parecían penetrar a través de él y mirar directamente en su alma.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – preguntó Dario, tratando de sonar desafiante. En respuesta, los ojos de la mujer flashearon de púrpura, al igual que los de su Alakazam, que levantó sus dos cucharas y lo levantó de su montura. – ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

Dodrio trató de atacarlos para defender a su amo, pero la mujer lo detuvo en seco con una simple mirada. Dodrio flasheó con un aura púrpura, y salió volando a estrellarse contra un árbol, deslizándose al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Dodrio! ¡Bájame, fenómeno de la naturaleza!

Dario trató de luchar contra esa fuerza invisible que lo sujetaba, pero no pudo hacer nada. Lo siguiente que supo fue que se vio envuelto en una especie de luz psicodélica. Unos segundos después, ya no estaban. Todo lo que quedó fue un Dodrio inconsciente que la Oficial Jenny que ayudaba a los grupos de búsqueda encontró e identificó como el que le pertenecía a Dario, pero sin jinete a la vista

\- ¡Sigan buscando! ¡Si su Dodrio está aquí tiene que estar cerca!

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Vaniville, región de Kalos…**_

El viaje no había sido tan fácil ni tan rápido como había esperado. Poder alcanzar velocidades de Mach 2 era una cosa. MANTENER dichas velocidades era una historia completamente diferente. Incluso con su nueva forma, su cuerpo todavía no se acostumbraba del todo, igual que en la línea temporal pasada. Por lo visto, tendría que reentrenarse para volver a recuperar su resistencia física y poder volver a volar tan libremente como una vez lo hizo.

A pesar de todo, por fin había llegado a su destino: Pueblo Vaniville se encontraba justo debajo de ella. No era demasiado difícil de reconocer: según lo que Ash le había dicho, era la población más pequeña de la región Kalos y al parecer las casas se caracterizaban por tener un tejado de color naranja (eso le había dicho Serena en sus cartas). El lugar se veía bastante tranquilo y apacible, un bonito sitio para visitar, si alguna vez decidiera volver.

Habiendo completado la parte larga de la travesía, la pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo localizaría la casa de Serena? Ash la había descrito como "una chica de mi edad, cabello color miel y ojos azules. Si ves a alguien que luzca así practicando con su madre carreras de Rhyhorn, esa tiene que ser ella." Y con toda certeza, al enfocar su aguda vista en el patio de una de las casas (que con ese tejado eran muy difíciles de distinguir entre ellas) vio a una mujer un poco mayor que la madre de Ash de cabello castaño oscuro junto con una jovencita de pelo rubio miel, y por supuesto, practicando a montar en un Rhyhorn. Qué conveniente.

\- ¡Mamá, ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto! – oyó gritar a la chica.

\- Vamos, Serena, te falta poco para… ¿hmm? – Mirando hacia arriba al escuchar el aleteo acercándose.

\- ¡Fletchling, fletchling! – El pequeño pajarito rojo en su hombro entró en pánico y se escondió detrás de ella.

Serena y su madre se quedaron sorprendidas de ver a la enorme ave posándose frente a ellas en su patio. Había aterrizado lo más suavemente posible para no levantar demasiadas corrientes de aire ni molestarlas. No era el primer Pidgeot que veían sobrevolar por los cielos de Vaniville, pero sí el primero que venía directo hacia su patio.

\- ¡Pidgoooo!

El Fletchling de Grace se asomó un poco, y bajándose del hombro de su ama se acercó a la gran ave recién llegada con algo de cautela. Con su pequeño tamaño obviamente se sentía muy intimidado ante uno así de grande.

\- ¡Ling, fletchling! _¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?_

\- ¡Pidgooooo! _Vengo desde la región Kanto, estoy buscando a una chica llamada Serena. Es ella, ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres con ella?_

 _\- Tengo un mensaje para ella, de un amigo suyo._

Fletchling ladeó su cabeza ante esto último. Si decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, definitivamente Pidgeot no estaba mintiendo. Asintiendo, el pequeño pajarito corrió hacia donde estaba Serena y dando saltitos le indicó con el ala que fuese a donde estaba Pidgeot con urgencia. Serena, aunque algo confundida, le hizo caso. Fue entonces que se percató que tenía una pequeña bolsa atada a la pata derecha, y Pidgeot la alzó en su dirección.

\- ¿Tienes algo para mí? – preguntó la chica.

Pidgeot asintió, y con ello Serena abrió la bolsa, para encontrarse con un pequeño sobre. Inmediatamente sonrió al reconocer la caligrafía: era una carta de Ash.

 _ **Querida Serena:**_

 _ **¿Cómo has estado? Yo he estado bien desde nuestra última carta. Ahora mismo estoy en un viaje Pokémon, y hasta ahora he ganado cuatro medallas. Esta Pidgeot evolucionó para ganarme la última, ¿no es genial? He capturado a muchos Pokémon increíbles, que estoy seguro que les encantará conocerte si alguna vez vuelves a Kanto. O tal vez yo pueda ir algún día a Kalos, ¿no sería grandioso?**_

 _ **Escuché que hay algunos gimnasios cerca de donde vives. Un gimnasio de tipo Insecto y otro de tipo Eléctrico, ¿no es así? ¿O estaré pensando en algún otro lugar?**_

La chica se sintió realmente feliz de saber que a su amigo le estaba yendo muy bien. Se había sentido muy triste cuando vio que perdió por tan poco en ese torneo en el Domo de Batalla. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que así era él, no iba a dejarse caer por fallar una vez. Siguió leyendo la carta.

 _ **Como sea, recientemente me encontré con una persona muy extraña. Creo que solo estaba demente, pero me dijo unas cosas raras que no he podido sacarme de la cabeza. Dijo algo de que mis amigos iban a sufrir, y eso te incluye a ti, entre otros. Ahora, no sé de cuál habrá fumado, pero por si acaso, ¿te molestaría tener cuidado allá afuera? Quiero poder dormir tranquilo por la noche.**_

 _ **Sé que estabas preocupada de que podríamos perder el contacto cuando yo empezara a viajar todo el tiempo, y porque no quieres que nuestras mamás nos espíen nuestro correo, pero tal vez podamos hacer que Pidgeot nos ayude con eso. ¿Qué opinas?**_

 _ **Tu amigo, Ash.**_

Serena se sintió un poco extrañada, y no pudo evitar releer el tercer párrafo de la carta unas dos o tres veces más. Una parte de ella podría haber considerado esto como simplemente una preocupación normal de parte de su amigo amigo, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez había algo más, algo que Ash no le estaba diciendo. Solo era una corazonada, tal vez idea suya, pero de todos modos se preguntaba, ¿qué podría haberle dicho esa persona a Ash?

\- ¿Una carta para ti? – La pregunta de Grace interrumpió sus pensamientos. Por suerte al darle la espalda, pudo arreglar su expresión antes de darse la vuelta y enfocarse solo en la parte alegre del mensaje.

\- Sí, es de Ash. – dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de no hacerla ver demasiado forzada. – Esta Pidgeot es suya, dice que le ganó su cuarta medalla.

\- Vaya, debe estar haciendo un excelente trabajo. – dijo Grace. De pronto la madre se puso pensativa. – Ahora que recuerdo, esta noche habrá una retransmisión del programa de Reseña de Batallas de Gimnasio de Kanto, y en el último episodio apareció Ash.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste?! – exclamó Serena. No podía creer que se lo había perdido.

\- No quería que te distrajeras durante las prácticas. – replicó Grace. – Si piensas en Ash, tu mente se desconecta del mundo entero.

\- ¡Mamá! – Serena se puso roja ante ese comentario, aunque en parte era cierto.

\- No te enojes. Voy a ir por algunos bocadillos para que lo veamos. Y también para nuestra invitada. Hizo un largo viaje para traerte ese mensaje, ¿no? Debemos darle algo por su esfuerzo.

Serena quiso protestar algo, pero finalmente asintió. Pidgeot había hecho un largo viaje, y no creía que le hubiese dado ese mensaje de Ash solo porque sí. Mientras su madre y Fletchling entraban a casa, Serena volvió a mirar a la gran ave.

\- ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí? Seguro debes de estar muy cansada después de viajar tanto.

Pidgeot asintió, y Serena fue a buscar algo de comer para ofrecerle. Entretanto, Pidgeot se quedó viendo los alrededores. La casa se veía bastante acogedora, no estaría mal para reposar un poco antes de emprender el viaje de regreso. Y esta chica Serena, realmente se veía muy agradable.

Aunque tuviera mucha prisa por llegar, Pidgeot hizo caso del consejo de Ash de no excederse sus límites y descansar siempre que lo necesitara. Pero durante el viaje, sintió algo raro poco después de que se fue. Específicamente, tuvo la extraña sensación de que Ash y los otros estaban en peligro. Esa sensación ya se había ido, pero no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría sucedido durante su ausencia. Definitivamente trataría de volver más rápido y pedirles que la pusieran al tanto de todo lo que pasó antes de marcharse. No le agradaba la idea de estar lejos de su entrenador cuando este pudiera necesitar su ayuda.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Uff, de nuevo al día. De nuevo un capítulo saltado de la historia principal con lo que hicieron Ash y compañía, pero como me gustó ese episodio, pues de inmediato pedí mano para escribirlo. Por cierto, este casi fue un colaborativo con **partner555,** ya que él también quiso escribir de esto, pero los dos teníamos ideas distintas, él quería enfocarse en la historia de Lara y el Clan Laramie, y yo en la carrera, por lo que entraban algo en conflicto. Aun así, él me ayudó con algunas de las ideas que usé aquí, como hacer a Lara bloodliner, y su amiga Hex, aparte que algunas de las escenas fueron su idea mientras establecíamos la secuencia, incluso aunque terminé escribiendo algunas yo. Así que el crédito donde corresponde, gracias por tu ayuda, amigo.

Eso es todo, gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Jigsawpunisher, Ander Arias** (en la traducción del de Sabrina), **dragon titanico, sonicmanuel** y **darkdan-sama.** Volveré pronto con otro, espero, pero por ahora, tengo que irme a mi curso para la nueva carrera. Nos vemos.


	40. Gaiden de Brock y Lucy

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Brock y Lucy**

 **Por Ander Arias y Fox McCloude**

* * *

 **Summary:** La muerte de sus padres fue un golpe devastador para Brock Harrison, y el asumir la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanos fue lo único que lo mantuvo a flote durante mucho tiempo. Pero la vida no sería tan injusta, y pronto pondría en su camino a alguien para darle la felicidad que merecía…

* * *

 _ **Dos años antes que Ash Ketchum inicie (de nuevo) su viaje Pokémon, Ciudad Pewter…**_

Que un gimnasio Pokémon fuese cerrado era una de las noticias que ningún entrenador quería escuchar jamás, sin importar cuál fuese la razón. Ni porque fuese una buena, como que el líder del gimnasio hubiese perdido a sus padres. Y no eran solo los entrenadores: los líderes de gimnasio atraían a los novatos a sus ciudades, y obviamente estos gastarían su dinero en comida, ropa, servicios y objetos relacionados con los Pokémon tales como Pokéballs o medicinas. Es decir que un gimnasio cerrado significaba un golpe para la economía de su pueblo o ciudad.

Y por eso precisamente, cuando Brock anunció que su período de duelo había terminado, y que el gimnasio de Pewter volvería a abrir sus puertas, las noticias se esparcieron como el fuego, y la mayoría de los entrenadores que se saltaban Ciudad Pewter en sus viajes para recolectar las medallas de la Liga Índigo decidieron volver a la antigua ciudad minera. Hasta ahora, Brock solo había peleado contra un par de entrenadores, pero todos sabían que sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que vinieran más.

Para ser honestos, Brock no se sentía listo para reabrir el gimnasio todavía, pero lo hizo por dos razones. Primera, pensó que si se enterraba en sus deberes como líder de gimnasio, tal vez podría superar más fácilmente la muerte de sus padres. Segundo, y más importante aún, recibió una llamada de un inspector de la liga, advirtiéndole que ya había excedido el tiempo límite para mantener el gimnasio cerrado, y que si no lo reabría en una semana, podría perderlo.

En aquel momento, Brock se encontraba luchando contra su tercera retadora desde que reabrió el gimnasio, una jovencita de unos dieciséis años llamada Marie. Tenía el pelo largo y negro cayéndole por toda la espalda, con unos mechones enrollados en unos moños esféricos a cada lado de la cabeza. Traía una blusa qipao rosa oscuro, pantalones púrpuras y un par de sandalias blancas. Hasta ahora tenía tres medallas (Cascada, Trueno y Arcoíris) y había demostrado se runa entrenadora bastante competente, derrotando al Onix de Brock sin mayor dificultad con su Venomoth. Esto no desanimó a Brock en lo más mínimo, solo era un obstáculo menor.

\- Eres buena, lo admito. ¡Pero no te confíes solo porque venciste a uno de mis Pokémon! – declaró Brock mientras elegía a su siguiente luchador. – ¡Ve, Graveler!

\- ¡Grave! – gritó el Pokémon de roca al ser liberado de su Pokébola.

\- ¡Graveler, usa Rodada! – ordenó Brock. Graveler gruñó y empezó a rodar como aplanadora viva contra la polilla venenosa. Su entrenadora, por su parte, no se veía preocupada en lo más mínimo.

\- ¡Contraataca con Paralizador! – replicó Marie. Venomoth no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a agitar sus alas violentamente, rociando sobre Graveler un polvo naranja brillante. Con eso, el movimiento de Graveler se detuvo abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó Brock en shock.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Paralizado! – gritó Marie, alzando su puño. – ¡Ahora, Danza Alada!

Sin tener que preocuparse de su oponente, Venomoth comenzó a aletear de nuevo, moviéndose rítmicamente de un lado hacia el otro.

\- ¡Graveler, Lanzarrocas! – volvió a ordenar Brock. Graveler intentó usar el ataque, pero la parálisis actuó en ese momento y no pudo hacer nada.

\- ¡Continúa con Danza Alada, Venomoth! – exclamó otra vez Marie.

\- "¡Maldición, esto es malo!" – pensó Brock, viendo como Venomoth seguía incrementando su poder. – ¡Vamos, Graveler, intenta Lanzarrocas otra vez!

Esta vez, Graveler logró superar la parálisis lo suficiente para arrojarle algunas rocas al insecto danzante, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Venomoth, Psicorrayo! – ordenó Marie. Los ojos de Venomoth comenzaron a resplandecer, disparando un rayo multicolor brillante contra Graveler, atravesando y destruyendo las rocas en el aire antes de golpear al enemigo a máxima potencia.

\- ¡Graveler! – gritó Brock. El Pokémon de Roca no pudo resistir ese Psicorrayo super potenciado, y terminó inmóvil en el suelo.

\- ¡Graveler ya no puede pelear, Venomoth gana este asalto! – declaró Forrest, que estaba haciendo de réferi en el encuentro, muy a su pesar. Brock recuperó a su Graveler, murmurando unas palabras de aliento y eligiendo a su último Pokémon.

\- Vamos, todo depende de ti ahora, por favor no me falles. ¡Ve, Rhyhorn!"

\- ¡RHY! – gritó el Pokémon de clavos al ser liberado.

\- No tiene sentido seguir alargando esto. – dijo Marie emocionada. – ¡Venomoth, Psicorrayo!

\- ¡Veno! – Con un grito, el Pokémon Insecto disparó otro rayo de energía.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, Excava! – exclamó Brock.

\- ¡Rhy! – Rhyhorn rápidamente se escondió bajo tierra, y el Psicorrayo impactó en el suelo en vez de golpearlo a él.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Venomoth, usa Supersónico para encontrar su posición, rápido! – ordenó Marie con algo de pánico. Venomoth hizo lo que le ordenaron, enviando ondas sónicas hacia todo el campo tratando de encontrar a su rival, pero sin éxito.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, ahora! – gritó Brock. Y de repente, Rhyhorn emergió justo debajo de Venomoth para golpearlo con la cabeza, tomando al insecto por sorpresa y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Venomoth, levántate, rápido! – exclamó Marie.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, Derribo! – ordenó Brock. Rhyhorn se lanzó a la carga mientras Venomoth seguía en el suelo, antes de darle tiempo de volverse a levantar. El ataque conectó, y Venomoth recibió todo el impacto como arrollado por un tren. Otra vez aterrizó en el suelo, pero esta vez no se movía.

\- ¡Venomoth ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Rhyhorn! – anunció Forrest.

Brock suspiró de alivio, al haber derrotado al fin a uno de los Pokémon de su oponente. Todavía tenía esperanza, su Rhyhorn todavía podía darle la vuelta al encuentro. Entretanto Marie ya había elegido a su siguiente Pokémon.

\- ¡Ve, Cloyster!

\- ¡Cloy! – gritó el Pokémon bivalvo al aparecer.

\- ¡Muy bien, terminemos con esto ahora! ¡Rhyhorn, Rodada! – ordenó Brock. Rhyhorn se enrolló sobre sí mismo y se lanzó rodando contra su oponente. Marie también estuvo de acuerdo en terminar esto ahora.

\- ¡Cloyster, Rayo de Hielo!

\- ¡Cloy! – Los dos picos superiores de Cloyster dispararon dos rayos congelantes que golpearon de lleno a Rhyhorn, deteniéndolo en seco y atrapándolo en un bloque de hielo.

\- ¡No! – gritó Brock con desesperación. – ¡Rhyhorn, tienes que liberarte!

\- ¡Cloyster, Agarre! – ordenó Marie, y sin perder tiempo Cloyster salió disparado para atrapar entre sus valvas al Rhyhorn congelado, que fue presa fácil para el ataque. Al apretarlo rompió el bloque de hielo, pero también noqueó a Rhyhorn.

\- ¡Rhyhorn ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Cloyster! ¡Y ya que Rhyhorn era el último Pokémon de Brock, Marie gana el encuentro!

\- ¡SÍ! – gritó Marie de alegría mientras saltaba de arriba a abajo. – ¡Otra medalla más para la colección, yupi!

Brock recogió a su Rhyhorn, y caminó hacia su oponente, para entregarle su merecida Medalla Roca y felicitarla como era debido.

\- Felicidades, eres una excelente entrenadora. Te mereces esto.

\- Gracias. – replicó Marie mirando su nueva medalla. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se apagó ligeramente al encarar de nuevo al líder, parecía algo incómoda. – Quisiera decir que fue una buena batalla, pero… la verdad no la sentí así, lo siento.

\- ¿Discúlpame? – Brock se sorprendió por esto.

\- Quise decir, no me malinterpretes. Tus Pokémon son fuertes y todo, es solo que, bueno… – Marie se rascó detrás de la cabeza. Se sentía rara de sermonear a un líder de gimnasio, incluso aunque lo hubiera derrotado. No quería parecer arrogante o darse aires de superioridad. – Tus tácticas solo consistían en atacar de frente, y esperar que tus Pokémon derrotaran a los míos con fuerza bruta soportando los ataques. Digo, ¿en serio te pareció buena idea hacer que tu Rhyhorn atacara de frente a mi Cloyster de esa manera? No puedo creer que no lo hayas visto venir.

Las palabras de Marie fueron una puñalada directo a su orgullo, pero Brock tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Esta no era su primera pelea en la cual su desempeño dejaba mucho que desear. Brock suspiró, no tenía sentido negarlo.

\- Bueno, no es que esté buscando pretextos ni nada, pero… pasó algo que me afectó mucho, y supongo que no tenía mi cabeza en el combate.

\- Hasta yo podía ver eso. – sonrió Marie. - ¿Por qué no te tomas una vacaciones o algo, para aclarar la mente?

\- Ya lo hice. – replicó él con voz cansina. – Me fui de unas bastante largas, y no fueron de mucha ayuda.

\- Oh, ya veo. – La sonrisa de Marie desapareció. – En ese caso…

\- Está bien. – Brock trató de forzarse a sonreír. – No es que te esté pidiendo que me arregles la vida. Ya encontraré la forma de volver al juego por mi cuenta.

\- Como digas. – replicó Marie. La chica metió su medalla en la caja junto con las otras tres. – Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Lo que sea que te haya pasado, espero que te recuperes.

\- Gracias. – replicó Brock con toda sinceridad. – Y buena suerte en la liga, estoy seguro que te irá muy bien.

Mientras Marie dejaba el gimnasio, Brock se quedó en ese lugar estático, mientras su hermano dejaba su puesto de réferi y se le aproximaba.

\- En serio, Brock, ¿qué rayos te pasó allí? ¿Seguro que ya estás listo para volver?

\- Tengo que estarlo. El gimnasio será clausurado si no lo pongo de vuelta en marcha pronto.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero… – Forrest no se sentía con ganas de ser tan directo, especialmente después de haber visto ese menos que admirable desempeño – Brock, los dos sabemos que eres mejor que esto. Si todavía no estás listo, no creo que sea buena idea que regreses a las batallas.

Brock suspiró, incapaz o indispuesto a replicarle eso.

\- Mira, creo que saldré a caminar por un rato. Ya no hay más retadores por hoy, así que no creo que a nadie le moleste si cerramos ya. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

\- Tómate tu tiempo, hermano. Lo necesitas.

Brock se fue hacia la puerta de entrada, mientras Forrest se ocupaba de limpiar el desastre dejado en el campo de batalla y colocaba el letrero de _***CERRADO***_ en la puerta. El segundo de los hermanos Harrison no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste por ver al mayor en ese estado. Forrest sabía que de todos ellos, Brock había sido el más afectado por la muerte de sus padres. Convertirse en el jefe de la familia no había sido fácil, y considerando todo, había hecho un buen trabajo. Pero aun así, sin importar cuanto tratara de aparentar fuerza, por dentro el mayor de los hermanos seguía destrozado. Forrest había hecho todo lo que podía para ayudarlo, y por dentro deseaba tener suficiente edad para poder hacer de líder de gimnasio legalmente y darle a Brock un bien merecido descanso. Ya de por sí tenía sus manos bien llenas con solo tener que cuidarlos a todos ellos.

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

Brock pensaba que salir a caminar por el parque de la ciudad lo haría sentirse mejor, pero estaba muy, muy equivocado. Al no haber revisado el calendario, se le había olvidado que aquel día era precisamente el Día de Campo Familiar Anual: una pequeña competencia donde los padres e hijos de Ciudad Pewter competían entre ellos en muchos variados y divertidos eventos. Una de las ventajas de provenir de una familia grande como la suya era que Flint y Lola siempre tenían consigo un gran equipo con miembros de reserva, y habían sido los ganadores durante varios años consecutivos. Inclusive, había quienes intentaban vetarlos porque argumentaban que era injusto para los demás.

El ver a todos esos padres tan felices con sus hijos solo le hizo pensar todavía más en los suyos. Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que él y Harrison participaron en esa competencia y les dieron el primer premio a sus padres. Desde ese entonces, participaron cada año con sus otros hermanos, y estaban determinados a que cada uno de los herederos de la familia Harrison tuviera su nombre grabado en las placas meritorias que les otorgaban. Lamentablemente, no podría ser así. A raíz de que todavía no tenían edad para competir en los juegos, Suzie, Timmy y los gemelos Billy y Tilly se quedarían con las ganas de poder participar y ganar junto a ellos. Era una lástima que no hubiese competencias de hermanos mayores, él hubiese aceptado una de esas de buen grado.

Queriendo alejarse de esos recuerdos, Brock se dirigió hacia uno de los estanques del parque, y se sentó en una banca. Mirando a los Pokémon que nadaban en la superficie, se quedó pensativo, sin poder dejar de sacarse las palabras de la retadora de esa mañana de la cabeza. Había sido amable al decirlo, pero aun así le dolió escucharlo. Lo más deprimente era que tenía razón. No estaba dando todo lo que tenía, y él lo sabía. No tenía la mente en la batalla. Quizás era demasiado pronto para volver a abrir el gimnasio, pero el permiso de la Liga Pokémon no podría extenderse por más de unos dos o tres meses más según lo estipulado en las regulaciones. Por otro lado, si no podía pelear de manera efectiva, una mala racha podría causar que se lo clausuraran, y eso sería contraproducente. ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- Vaya, miren a quién encontramos aquí. – le dijo de pronto una voz femenina.

Brock alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con una joven de cabello rosa salmón y ojos azules que le sonreía.

\- Hola, Solidad, cuánto tiempo. – saludó Brock, tratando de sonreírle también. No la veía desde el funeral de sus padres; ella había asistido para darle sus condolencias y le ofreció su apoyo.

\- Escuché que habías vuelto a abrir el gimnasio. – comentó la chica mientras se sentaba junto a él. – A juzgar por tu cara, no parece que te fuera muy bien, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Así de obvio? – La sonrisa de Brock se volvió más forzada, y suspiró. – Mi permiso ya casi expira. Si no vuelvo a trabajar pronto tendremos problemas. Pero la verdad… no me siento capaz.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? Tu padre te enseñó bien. ¿No fue él quien te dijo que tenías que creer en la "determinación dura como roca"?

Brock miró a Solidad, sintiendo por dentro un pequeño conflicto sobre cómo replicarle. Por un lado, lo que decía era cierto: "determinación dura como roca" era el lema de su padre, y él lo había adoptado como suyo cuando decidió nombrarlo como el nuevo líder del gimnasio. Por el otro… Solidad no tenía manera de saber cómo se sentía él ahora después de que sus padres murieron (no que él fuera a deseárselo ni mucho menos).

\- Quisiera que él estuviera aquí para recordármelo. – dijo el moreno. Su padre siempre parecía saber que decirle, y a menudo se encontraba preguntándose qué haría él en estas situaciones.

Solidad lo vio con compasión. Los dos habían sido amigos desde hacía año, e incluso salieron en un par de citas juntos. Las cosas no resultaron entre ellos, en parte porque Brock estaba demasiado hundido en su tristeza por la muerte de sus padres, y en parte porque ella rápidamente vio que estaban mejor como amigos. Brock era un buen muchacho, él se merecía alguien que apreciara sus mejores cualidades, y sabía perfectamente que ella no podría ser esa persona.

\- Pero no hablemos de mí. – Brock rápidamente cambió el tema. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya conseguiste tu licencia de entrenadora?

\- Sí, pero… sigo sin decidirme qué haré con ella. – confesó. – El desafío de la liga se ve emocionante y todo, pero los concursos también lucen bien. Todavía no estoy segura de lo que me gustaría intentar.

Aunque Solidad estaba cerca de cumplir sus 17, no había aplicado para una licencia de entrenadora sino hasta unos meses atrás, e incluso entonces, seguía teniendo problemas para decidir dónde poner a prueba sus habilidades. Claro, no faltaban quienes decidían hacer la prueba en diferentes competiciones, incluso al mismo tiempo, pero era muy raro ver a alguien tener éxito en todo hasta que se decidiera por un área específica. Esa clase de talento solo venía usualmente una vez en un millón.

\- Pensaba en asistir a la próxima SteelixCon, quizás haya algo bueno allí. ¿Tú no irás?

\- No realmente. – replicó Brock. – Las entradas ya se agotaron, y solo faltan un par de días. Yo no conseguí una.

La SteelixCon era un evento muy emocionante, que se hacía anualmente en Ciudad Pewter, una expo de las últimas novedades de entrenamiento Pokémon y todo lo relacionado. Usualmente incluían a invitados muy especiales, como entrenadores y coordinadores famosos de todo el mundo, conferencias para entrenadores novatos, batallas de exhibición y más. Él normalmente asistiría si no estaba demasiado ocupado, pero este año, estaba demasiado hundido en la tristeza para preocuparse por eso.

\- ¿En serio? Pues resulta que tengo una extra conmigo. – dijo Solidad sacándose el boleto del bolsillo. Y no era cualquier entrada: era un Pase VIP para los eventos más importantes. – Una amiga me las consiguió, pero no tengo a nadie más con quién ir. Si la quieres es tuya.

Brock se quedó viendo la entrada. No se sentía con ganas de asistir al evento, pero Solidad le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de hacer algo para animarlo. Él lo apreciaba, y tampoco quería parecer ingrato al rechazarle su amable oferta. Después de dudar por un rato, la aceptó.

\- Gracias, creo que iré. Quizás encuentre algo por hacer allá, y sí necesito algo para aclarar mi mente.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – Solidad sonrió. – Bueno, es mejor que me vaya. Hasta luego, cuídate.

Mientras Solidad se marchaba, Brock volvió a quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos y la entrada. Todavía no sabía si asistir o no. Podría ser una manera de mantenerse ocupado y aclararse la mente para volver al juego. Claro, había muchas cosas que un líder de gimnasio como él podía hacer por allá. Hasta había una posibilidad de conocer a alguien especial.

Se rio ante ese pensamiento. Con su suerte en el amor, tendría mejores oportunidades de conseguir a una Combee hembra en lo salvaje.

* * *

 _ **En el Domo de Eventos, SteelixCon…**_

Lucy nunca había sido una gran fanática de las convenciones. Cuando Scott le dio el boleto poco después de ser reclutada en la Frontera de Batalla, su primer pensamiento fue entregárselo a alguien más que estuviera interesado. Sin embargo, después de pensárselo un tiempo, decidió que no tenía nada que perder, y finalmente decidió asistir.

A raíz de la novedad de la Frontera de Batalla, muy pocas personas sabían realmente quién era ella o a qué clase de organización pertenecía, a diferencia de los Líderes de Gimnasio y otros famosos entrenadores presentes, tanto de Kanto como de regiones vecinas, los cuales rápidamente eran abordados por jóvenes entrenadores que querían conversar con ellos o desafiarlos a una batalla.

No que a Lucy le gustara mucho ese tipo de atención, claro. A diferencia de la mayoría de los que estaban aquí, Lucy creía que la convención sería una oportunidad perfecta para conocer a alguien especial. Algunos creerían que su gran atractivo físico combinado con su talento de entrenadora haría que los chicos pelearan a muerte por una oportunidad de salir con ella, pero ese no era el caso. ¿La razón? No estaba segura, pero sospechaba que podía ser una combinación de su estatura, su semblante serio y el hecho de que ella y sus Pokémon eran muy fuertes. Después de todo, ¿por qué otra razón los pocos chicos con los que salió jamás volvieron a llamarla?

Pero ya no más, se dijo a sí misma Lucy. Esta vez estaba determinada a encontrar a alguien, alguien con quién tener una relación duradera. Con su nueva determinación, miró a su alrededor, buscando a algún potencial candidato. Tenía preparados muchos temas para conversar y romper el hielo. Su plan era a prueba de fallas.

Al mirar detenidamente el área, se encontró con alguien que parecía fuera de lugar en esa convención: un joven con aspecto decaído sentado en una banca, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. La Reina del Pico, como la conocían en la Frontera, se preguntó qué le podría estar pasando para estar de semejante humor. Y al aproximarse, se dio cuenta que este joven no era un entrenador cualquiera.

\- Disculpa, ¿de casualidad no eres Brock Harrison, el líder del gimnasio local? – preguntó Lucy. Brock alzó la cabeza, y le sonrió con algo de tristeza.

\- ¿Una linda chica que sabe mi nombre? Me siento halagado.

\- Oh, disculpa por no presentarme. Me llamo Lucy, y recientemente fui reclutada en la Frontera de Batalla de Kanto. – le dijo ella.

\- Brock Harrison, aunque eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? – replicó él. Lucy le sonrió y asintió.

\- ¿Te molesta si me siento contigo?

\- Adelante. – Brock se apartó para darle espacio. – Y bien, ¿disfrutando de la convención?

\- Em, supongo que está bien. – Lucy se encogió de hombros. – No es que estuviera super emocionada, solo vine porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú tampoco pareces estar divirtiéndote mucho.

\- Supongo que es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente. Vine porque creí que me ayudaría a aclararme la cabeza. – explicó Brock. – Para lo que me sirvió.

\- "Eso puedo verlo." – pensó Lucy, antes de sonreírle de nuevo a Brock. – ¿Quieres hablar de ello? Soy buena para escuchar.

Brock dudó por un momento. No estaba seguro de si debería compartir sus penas con una completa extraña, pero había algo en la cálida sonrisa de la muchacha que lo hizo sentir que podía abrirse con ella.

\- Está bien. Se podría decir que todo empezó hace unos meses… cuando murieron mis padres. – le dijo finalmente. Lucy se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

\- Dios mío, de verdad lo siento mucho. – le dijo. La boca de Brock se tornó en una sonrisa triste.

\- Está bien. Como sea, después de eso… digamos que no he vuelto a ser el mismo. Ya no puedo concentrarme en las batallas Pokémon. O en nada relacionado con los Pokémon. O si lo pienso bien, en nada en absoluto. – Brock suspiró. – Es como si una parte de mí hubiese muerto con ellos. Ya no puedo derrotar ni a los retadores más débiles que vienen al gimnasio, y si las cosas no cambian pronto podría perder mi posición como líder.

\- ¿No has considerado tomarte algo de tiempo libre? Estoy segura de que la Liga Pokémon lo permite cuando… – Lucy ya estaba a punto de sugerirle algo, pero Brock la interrumpió.

\- Ya lo hice. Tuve el gimnasio cerrado por un tiempo mientras estaba de luto por mis padres, pero me excedí del límite para estos casos, y recibí varias cartas diciéndome que si no reabría el gimnasio tendría que pagar una multa, o algo peor. – explicó Brock.

\- Oh. – Lucy no tuvo una respuesta para eso. Trató de pensar en algo para consolarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Y para su sorpresa, Brock se puso de pie.

\- Como sea, creo que es mejor que me vaya antes que te contagie mi depresión. Gracias por escucharme, hablarlo me ayudó a sentirme mejor. – dijo Brock disponiéndose a marcharse.

\- ¡Oye, espera! ¡Por favor no te vayas!

Brock se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con que Lucy también se había parado de la banca. Más todavía, de hecho lo agarró del brazo. Incluso ella misma no sabía por qué, pero el caso era que lo había hecho; ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Bueno… es obvio que sí necesitas despejarte la mente, así que… – Lucy se mordió el labio. – ¿Por qué no te quedas solo un poco más? Este tipo de lugares suelen ser más divertidos si tienes alguien con quién pasar el rato. Y francamente… a mí también me vendría bien la compañía.

\- No lo sé…

\- Mira, no te voy a obligar a que te quedes. – replicó Lucy. – Pero creo que sería una buena idea.

Su idea inicial de conseguirse una cita ya había desaparecido de su mente. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era animar a Brock. Luego de pensárselo unos segundos, Brock finalmente cambió de parecer.

\- Ah bueno, no es que vaya a pasármela mejor en casa, supongo.

\- Ese es el espíritu. – dijo Lucy triunfante. – Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

\- No lo sé. Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si encontramos algo interesante. – sugirió Brock. Lucy asintió con entusiasmo.

Y así, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a andar por todos los rincones de la convención, tomándose el tiempo para apreciar los puestos, y de vez en cuando discutiendo lo que fuera que despertara su interés. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una esquina de intercambios, donde muchos entrenadores se encontraban ofreciendo a sus Pokémon para intercambiar por otros.

\- ¡Oh, mira eso! ¡Ese hombre está ofreciendo un Dratini! – dijo Lucy emocionada, jalando por el brazo a Brock. – ¡Disculpe, señor!

\- ¿Sí, señorita? – respondió el dueño del Dratini, un hombre en sus veintitantos vestido de negro y púrpura.

\- ¡Me gustaría mucho su Dratini! ¿Qué le gustaría a cambio? – preguntó Lucy.

\- ¡Ah, qué bien, por fin alguien interesada! – dijo el hombre. – Estoy buscando a un Milotic. ¿Tienes uno de esos?

\- Sí, si lo tengo. – replicó Lucy, pero entonces su emoción se le bajo. – Ah, pero…

\- ¿Algún problema, señorita? – preguntó el hombre, mientras Lucy se veía algo intranquila.

\- Es que solo tengo una, y es uno de mis Pokémon más cercanos. ¿Aceptaría algo diferente? – preguntó Lucy. El hombre suspiró y frunció el cejo.

\- Mira, muchacha, este no es un Dratini ordinario. Lo capturé en la Guarida del Dragón de Ciudad Ecruteak en Johto. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es que los locales te dejen entrar en ese lugar, y más todavía que te dejen capturar a un Pokémon ahí?

\- Me temo que no. Pero aun así…

\- No voy a cambiar de opinión. A no ser que tuvieras un Pokémon Legendario (y lo dudo), si no estás dispuesta a intercambiar tu Milotic, estás perdiendo mi tiempo. – replicó el hombre. Lucy suspiró derrotada.

\- Vaya, pero qué patán. – comentó Brock.

\- No, está bien. No debí tratar de negociar así. Pero rayos, realmente me gustaba ese Dratini. – mencionó Lucy.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es porque es raro y poderoso, o algún favorito tuyo?

\- No, nada de eso. – dijo Lucy, dudando un poco antes de proseguir. – Me gustan los Pokémon con forma de serpiente. Quiero formar un equipo completo de Pokémon de ese tipo, ya tengo a Seviper, Arbok y Milotic. Y en serio quería un Dratini.

\- Sí sabes que la última evolución de Dratini no tiene forma de serpiente, ¿verdad? – le recordó Brock. Lucy solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso se puede resolver con una Piedra Eterna, luego de que se vuelva Dragonair.

\- Hm, supongo que eso funciona, sí. – le concedió Brock. – ¿Qué tal un Onix? ¿Ya tienes uno?

\- Todavía no, pero no debería ser muy difícil conseguirlo, en Kanto son muy comunes. De hecho, estoy bastante segura que tú tienes unos cuantos, ¿no? – adivinó Lucy, y continuó antes de que Brock pudiera responderle. - ¿Te interesaría intercambiar alguno conmigo? Seguro tengo alguno que podría gustarte.

\- De hecho, no hace falta intercambiar. Si quieres un Onix, puedes tenerlo. – replicó Brock. Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de la sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? Eso… no, espera. Eso no estaría bien. No puedo pedirte que me regales a uno de tus Pokémon así nada más.

\- No es un Pokémon. No todavía, al menos. – Al percibir la confusión de Lucy, Brock continuó. – Verás, sucede que también soy un criador Pokémon, así que tengo uno o dos huevos de Onix de sobra. Y antes que me digas nada, ya estaba planeando regalarlos de todos modos, ya que tengo suficientes Onix. Solo di las palabras y será tuyo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Lucy, igual de sorprendida. – ¡Muchas gracias, eres increíble!

Les tomó a los dos un par de segundos darse cuenta que Lucy le había echado los brazos al cuello a Brock. Los dos se pusieron rojos, y la Reina del Pico rápidamente se soltó del abrazo.

\- Uh… quise decir, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Sí.

\- D-De acuerdo. – tartamudeó Brock ligeramente. – Entonces… ¿vamos a ver otros puestos?

\- S-sí. Vamos.

Los dos pasaron las siguientes horas por todo el lugar y disfrutando de la convención. Lucy incluso participó en algunas batallas improvisadas que los entrenadores estaban teniendo, y las ganó todas. Hasta le pidió a Brock que se le uniera, pero lo rechazó. Se conformaba con solo mirar, era una combatiente increíble. Aunque Brock no pudo evitar notar que sus Pokémon usaban casi exclusivamente movimientos ofensivos. No que necesitara algo más; normalmente golpeaban tan fuerte que noqueaban a los oponentes antes que estos pudieran contraatacar. Mantuvo su racha, arrasando con oponente tras oponente, hasta que una voz sonó por los altoparlantes de la convención.

\- Atención: la SteelixCon cerrará sus puertas en diez minutos. Pedimos a todos los presentes por favor abandonar el edificio. ¡Gracias a todos por venir, y nos veremos el próximo año!

\- Wow, mira eso. Ya casi anochece. – comentó Lucy.

\- Sí, el tiempo de verdad que vuela. – añadió Brock. – ¿Te la pasaste bien?

\- Claro. – Lucy sonrió, mientras se quitaba de la cara un mechón de su pelo. – ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- De hecho, ni siquiera pensé en la muerte de mis padres. – mencionó Brock. – Es la primera vez.

\- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que podíamos pasarla bien. – señaló Lucy, sonriendo alegremente.

\- Podemos vernos mañana para entregarte ese huevo de Onix. – mencionó Brock. Su piel morena se tornó ligeramente roja mientras comenzaba a rascarse detrás del cuello. – Y… si quieres… tal vez podríamos hacer algo más. ¿Tal vez almorzar juntos? ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¿Quieres decir… como una cita? – Lucy también se sonrojó ligeramente. Su meta original se le había olvidado por completo, pero ya sabía perfectamente la respuesta a dicha oferta. – Me encantaría.

\- ¡Grandioso! – replicó Brock. Por fuera, solo se veía apenas moderadamente emocionado, pero por dentro, se sentía tan feliz que casi parecía que hubiera una fiesta. – Por cierto, ¿te puedo preguntar algo más?

\- Claro, adelante.

\- Aparte de Pokémon con forma de serpiente… ¿hay algún otro tipo de Pokémon en particular que te guste? – preguntó Brock. – Tengo más huevos además de los de Onix, por si te gustaría algo más.

\- De hecho, sí. – Lucy desvió la mirada, sonrojándose ligeramente. – Sí hay otro tipo de Pokémon que me gustan, pero no los uso para batallas.

\- ¿Y eso sería…? – preguntó Brock. Lucy todavía dudaba un poco.

\- Es un poco tonto.

\- Ah vamos, ningún Pokémon es tonto. – insistió Brock.

\- Está bien. – Lucy finalmente cedió. – ¿Pero me prometes que no te vas a reír?

\- Sí, lo prometo. – le aseguró Brock.

\- Es que… me gustan los Pokémon con ojos de rendija. – dijo Lucy finalmente. Le tomó a Brock un par de segundos procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Ya sabes, como Abra, Cyndaquil, Snorlax... esas clases de Pokémon. Creo que sus ojos son realmente lindos. – confesó la Reina del Pico. Brock sonrió, pero no se burló de ella.

\- No creo que tenga ningún Pokémon como ese. Pero si sirve de algo, no creo que sea algo tonto.

\- "Claro que no, tus ojos también son lindos." – pensó Lucy, sonriéndole también.

\- Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana en mi gimnasio? ¿Te parece bien a eso del mediodía? – preguntó.

\- Ahí estaré. – Lucy asintió.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Luego de volver a casa tras la SteelixCon, los hermanos y hermanas de Brock no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado su humor, pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que pasó el día siguiente. Lucy apareció en el gimnasio tal como lo prometió para recoger el huevo de Onix que le había prometido, pero no se fue de inmediato luego de que almorzaron juntos. En lugar de eso, le dijo que planeaba quedarse en la ciudad un poco más, y le preguntó directamente si tenía planes para el fin de semana. Al inicio de esa semana, ciertamente no planeaba ir a la piscina interior local con una linda chica.

La piscina interior de Pewter era conocida como Blue Gaia, y por razones muy obvias era uno de los sitios más populares para citas en la ciudad. En su momento, Brock iba con regularidad para conocer chicas, al menos hasta que sus padres murieron. Ese tiempo se sentía realmente lejano ahora, no se imaginó que volvería a este lugar. En aquel momento se había sentado fuera de los vestidores, mientras Lucy terminaba de cambiarse. Él ya estaba listo, con sus shorts verde oliva con rayas naranjas a ambos lados.

\- Perdón por hacerte esperar. – La voz de Lucy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al voltear hacia ella, Brock involuntariamente intentó reprimir una hemorragia nasal ante la visión que tenía frente a él. No cabía duda que Lucy era una chica sumamente atractiva, pero ese traje de baño púrpura oscuro ciertamente resaltaba todos los atributos de la muchacha. En particular, ahora tenía una excelente vista de sus largas y bien formadas piernas (que contribuían en buena parte a su estatura). El traje además tenía unos agujeros en forma de diamante que dejaban ver su ombligo y su escote, y se había amarrado su largo cabello en una coleta alta. Aunque a él personalmente le gustaba vérselo suelto, tenía que admitir que le daba cierto estilo.

\- Wow. – fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. – Te ves increíble.

\- No soy la única. – dijo ella, mirándole los pectorales y abdominales. – ¿Has estado haciendo ejercicio?

\- Un poco. – dijo él, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

Lucy volteó hacia la zona de las resbaladillas, inmediatamente fijándose en la más alta. Brock tragó ligeramente en seco, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando ella lo agarró de la mano y se dirigió hacia ella. Era extraño, simplemente no le pudo poner objeciones y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente al borde, preparados para lanzarse.

\- Um, Lucy… ¿no crees que es un poco alto desde aquí? – le preguntó, cuando ya estaban al borde.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Brock? No me dirás que te da miedo, ¿o sí? – le dijo ella divertida.

\- ¿Miedo? Claro que no, solo que…

\- No hay tiempo para excusas. – dijo ella, agarrándolo de los hombros y empujándolo con el cuerpo. – ¡Vamos!

\- ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Muy tarde como para replicar, los dos ya estaban deslizándose irremediablemente. El único consuelo, fue que al menos Lucy no fue tan mala como para empujarlo y que se fuera solo, sino que todo el tiempo se mantuvo sujetándose de él, así que al menos le ayudó a relajarse todo el paseo. El descenso fue cada vez más y más rápido, y Brock se mantuvo enfocado en los suaves cojines que sentía en la espalda y en los brazos de Lucy rodeándole el cuello, afortunadamente sin estrangularlo. Al llegar abajo, Lucy fue la primera en salir a la superficie.

\- ¿No fue divertido, Brock? – lo llamó, pero no salía. – ¿Brock, dónde estás?

Él tardó unos segundos en volver a salir, y cuando lo hizo, Lucy notó que su expresión había cambiado totalmente. Ya no parecía nervioso, estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez? – le dijo. Disfrutó mucho de ese paseo, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de repetirlo, y Lucy, por supuesto estaría más que feliz de complacerlo.

Luego de no menos de cinco bajadas más por esa resbaladilla, los dos finalmente se fueron a nadar en la parte honda. En cierto momento Lucy comentó que le alegraba ver que él "no se hundiera como una roca". Brock pareció ligeramente ofendido por este comentario, pero verla reírse hizo que se le olvidara de inmediato. Después de esto, decidieron irse un rato a la piscina de olas para dejarse llevar un poco por la corriente y descansar, y luego de un par de horas, fueron a la cafetería para tomarse algo.

Mientras la chica se quedaba esperando a que Brock le trajera sus bebidas, ella se sentó en una de las mesas a descansar. Dejando que sus pensamientos volaran, Lucy se puso a pensar un poco en que hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto con alguien. De hecho, le costaba creer que alguien como Brock estuviera sin novia: era amable, atento, y se había portado como un perfecto caballero en todo ese rato. En particular, ella se mostró más dispuesta a iniciar contacto físico por haberlo visto tan retraído, y si bien no se le escaparon las miradas que le daba ocasionalmente, en ningún momento le molestó.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hace una señorita tan atractiva como tú solita por este lugar? – dijo de repente una voz desconocida.

Lucy levantó la mirada, topándose con un sujeto desconocido. Este tenía la piel bastante tostada, más que la de Brock, y claramente no se cortaba en mostrar un cuerpo de puro músculo, y su cabello recortado y teñido de rubio. Sin embargo, esto no impresionó a Lucy. A ella no le gustaban los mastodontes arrogantes, y este definitivamente tenía la pinta de uno de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa? ¿No quieres que te invite algo? – dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

\- Disculpa, pero ese sitio ya está ocupado. – dijo Lucy. – Mi acompañante vendrá pronto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarte sola? – replicó el sujeto.

\- Fue por nuestra comida, muchas gracias. – dijo ella. – Ahora si no te importa…

Lucy le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que por favor se retirara porque estaba invadiendo su espacio. Desafortunadamente, el sujeto o no captó el mensaje, o decidió simplemente ignorarlo, y a ella no le estaba gustando la forma en que la miraba. Presentía que las cosas iban a ponerse feas, y esto solo lo confirmó cuando se puso de pie para mirarla desde arriba.

\- Mira, preciosa. Un perdedor como ese pelmazo con el que estás no se merece a una belleza como tú. ¿No preferirías pasarla con alguien que sin duda te hará pasarla bien? Podemos ir a otro lugar más… privado, si lo deseas.

En respuesta, Lucy también se puso de pie, dejando en evidencia que era tan alta como él. Esto pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, y de pronto su sonrisa arrogante se apagó un poco. A pesar de ser atractiva, la chica demostró que podía adoptar un semblante bastante intimidatorio si quería.

\- Solo te lo diré una vez. – dijo Lucy en voz baja. – No eres ni de cerca mi tipo, y por tu propio bien, es mejor que te vayas ahora. Así esto no tendrá que ser desagradable.

\- Tal vez no fui lo suficientemente claro. – le respondió, ya dejando cualquier pretensa de cortesía y tratando de sujetarle el brazo.

Gravísimo error. Los ojos de Lucy adoptaron una mirada filosa, casi como los de un Seviper, y con su mano libre lo agarró por la muñeca. Definitivamente no se esperó que siendo tan delgada fuese a tener tanta fuerza, pues lanzó un grito de dolor en cuanto se la apretó, haciendo que la soltara. Lucy esperaba que esto fuese suficiente para enviarle el mensaje, pero lamentablemente ese no fue el caso. Adoptando una expresión de furia, el mastodonte de nuevo trató de ponerle las manos encima, pero ella simplemente se agachó y lo pateó para hacerlo caer de espaldas. Antes que se pudiera volver a levantar, ella lo agarró del tobillo y lo arrastró hacia el borde del agua.

\- Espero que te guste volar, idiota. – le dijo antes de arrojarlo.

El mastodonte gritó mientras caía con un fuerte salpicón. Tardando un poco en salir de vuelta a la superficie, al mirar de nuevo fue a encontrarse con una Lucy con los brazos en jarras y una expresión que claramente decía "¿Quieres más?" Por una vez, tomó la decisión sensata y se fue nadando a toda prisa en la dirección opuesta. Lucy asintió con satisfacción, pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Brock, que había vuelto ya con una bandeja con la comida que ordenaron y un par de vasos con té helado, además de una expresión que parecía de total shock. Claramente acababa de presenciar lo que ella había hecho.

\- "Ay no… ¿qué pensará ahora de mí?" – fue lo que pensó.

Siempre era igual. Desde hacía años había tomado clases de defensa personal para protegerse a sí misma, pero invariablemente, cuando tenía suerte de conseguir alguna cita, bastaba un solo despliegue de tener que defenderse, y salían corriendo. ¿Por qué les molestaba tanto?

\- Brock… espero que no vayas a tomar esto de la forma equivocada. Te aseguro que yo no…

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo de repente el moreno, sonriendo ampliamente. – Estaba a punto de intervenir pero veo que no me necesitaste para poner a ese patán en su lugar.

\- Espera… ¿no te molesta? – preguntó ella confundida, pero más aliviada de ver que al menos no había decidido dejarla botada allí.

\- ¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – dijo él. – Ah, olvídalo, si nos quedamos aquí el hielo del té se nos va a derretir.

Lucy en ese momento no pudo decir nada más, simplemente fue a sentarse junto con Brock de vuelta en la mesa, para comer tranquilos. Después de bajarse la mitad de su bebida casi de un solo sorbo, los dos empezaron a conversar. Brock empezó por preguntarle dónde aprendió esos movimientos. Lucy le explicó que cuando era más joven, frecuentemente se burlaban de ella por su estatura, así que para no tener que lidiar con esto, decidió aprender algunas técnicas de defensa personal para estar lista en caso de que algunos quisieran ir más allá o tuviera que acudir en ayuda de alguien. El hecho fue que terminó por convertirse en una espada de doble filo, pues no solo le ayudaba a espantar a los indeseables, sino que además terminó por alienar a cualquier otro chico que pudiese encontrarla atractiva. Y sumado al hecho de que cuando la desafiaban a batallas Pokémon era capaz de hacer pedazos a cualquier oponente solo hacía que le tuvieran todavía más miedo. Eso hacía que se le hiciera cada vez más difícil conseguir citas, pero al terminar, el líder del gimnasio Pewter se sintió bastante indignado, y esto era lo que tenía que decir:

\- Pues vaya, si se sienten intimidados porque una chica sea más fuerte y tenga actitud, son unos idiotas para no ver a lo increíble que eres.

\- Eres muy dulce, Brock. – dijo ella, conmovida por sus palabras.

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. – replicó él. – Esa forma en que tus Pokémon luchaban, tiene sentido que vengan de una chica fuerte. Los Pokémon son el reflejo de su entrenador después de todo, ¿no? Ojalá pudiera pelear así.

Al decir esto, Brock empezó a pensar en sí mismo, y en su pobre desempeño desde que había decidido reabrir su gimnasio. Admitiéndolo, además de sentirse impresionado con Lucy, también sentía un poco de envidia, de que a pesar de todo ella seguía adelante y no se dejaba desanimar. ¿Por qué no podía él ser igual?

\- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? – preguntó Lucy. Brock miró fijamente a la chica. Casi parecía increíble que apenas hacía un momento había mostrado ese semblante frío e intimidatorio, pero ahora, lo veía con calidez y compasión.

\- *Suspiro*, es mi gimnasio. La verdad… estoy en serios problemas. No me ha estado yendo del todo bien, y si sigo perdiendo… ya sabes lo que pasará.

Lucy asintió, y al pensar un poco, cayó en cuenta de lo seria que era la situación de Brock. Él no era solo un líder de gimnasio, sino que ese trabajo además le ayudaba a sustentar a sus otros hermanos, y si llegaba a perder su gimnasio estarían en serias dificultades. Claramente él necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, y ella podría dársela. Con esto en mente, la muchacha tomó una decisión.

\- Brock… ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo? – le dijo después de tomar un profundo respiro. Brock se quedó viéndola con cara de "¿es en serio?", y ella prosiguió, sonriéndole. – La Frontera estará inactiva mientras Scott recluta nuevos miembros. Con mi ayuda, en poco tiempo volverás a ponerte en forma.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí? – dijo él, casi sin poder creerlo. Ella le sonrió todavía más y lo tomó de las manos.

\- Te lo advierto, será un entrenamiento muy duro. – le dijo. – Y una vez que aceptes no habrá vuelta atrás, hasta el final.

\- Me pliego a sus enseñanzas, maestra. – replicó él con determinación. – Solo dígame qué debo hacer y la obedeceré.

Lucy tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por contener su excitación. Por dentro no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por querer tratar de ganar puntos con Brock ayudándole, pero él había sido tan dulce con ella que simplemente no podía quedarse sin hacer algo por él. Era un buen pretexto para pasar tiempo juntos y llegar a conocerse mejor, pero no lo hacía solo por sí misma. Ella genuinamente quería ayudarlo.

* * *

 _ **Otros tantos días más tarde…**_

Lucy no bromeaba al decir que su entrenamiento sería muy duro. Como especialista en tipo Roca, Brock tenía mayormente un enfoque estratégico defensivo, concentrándose en hacer que sus Pokémon soportaran los ataques del enemigo, y dar poderosos contraataques. Lucy era más de tipo ofensivo, y eso la hacía la perfecta compañera de entrenamiento, pues sus Pokémon habían sido entrenados para utilizar ataques de muy alto poder. Tal como lo había visto en su primer encuentro, Lucy se fiaba más de golpear tan fuerte como pudiera antes que el oponente tuviera oportunidad de contraatacar. Según ella, este estilo lo había desarrollado mayormente basado en batallas clandestinas, donde era más importante golpear fuerte y no importaba mucho la defensa.

En los últimos días, Brock había estado enfrentando a su Onix más fuerte (el primero que recibió de su padre cuando recibió su licencia de entrenador) contra la Milotic de Lucy. Brock tenía mucha razón al decir que un Pokémon era el reflejo de su entrenador, y Milotic era un claro ejemplo de ello: hermosa, elegante y fuerte, igual que su dueña. El entrenamiento consistía mayormente en que Milotic disparara sus ataques de Hidrobomba, y tratar de que Onix los soportara tanto como fuera posible para maximizar su tolerancia al agua. Al final todo se decidiría en un último duelo entre los dos Pokémon con forma de serpiente. Milotic disparó su Hidrobomba más potente, y Onix logró soportar el dolor del agua, preparado para enviar su contraataque.

\- ¡Onix, libera el poder ahora! ¡Venganza! – ordenó Brock.

Onix rugió, y brillando con una furiosa aura roja, comenzó a canalizar la energía de los ataques que había soportado directo hacia su boca, formando una gran esfera blanca. Al cargar al máximo, un rayo de energía salió disparado hacia Milotic. Lucy, sin embargo, no caería tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Barrera Espejo! – exclamó.

Justo antes que el rayo blanco la golpeara, una capa reflectora cubrió todo el cuerpo de Milotic. El ataque tuvo suficiente fuerza para noquearla, al haber sido potenciado por varios golpes superefectivos, pero logró mantenerse el tiempo suficiente para enviárselo de vuelta a Onix. La energía golpeó a la serpiente de roca, que se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente, seguido poco después por la propia Milotic, que tampoco pudo permanecer derecha; el esfuerzo de usar Barrera Espejo fue demasiado para ella.

\- ¡Regresa! – Los dos entrenadores llamaron a sus Pokémon, y Lucy se aproximó a Brock.

\- Bueno, eso estuvo bastante bien, debo decirlo. – dijo la Reina del Pico con una sonrisa.

\- Después de un encuentro como ese, puedo estar feliz con un empate. – Brock también sonrió. – Aun así, te estabas guardando esa Barrera Espejo bajo la manga todo este tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

\- Nunca hace daño tener un último recurso, ¿verdad? Especialmente cuando tu oponente trata de superarte en fuerza, siempre hay manera de usar su propio poder en su contra.

\- Cierto. – Brock asintió. – ¿Qué sigue ahora?

\- Creo que es hora de poner a los Hermanos Rhyhorn de Colmillos a prueba. – dijo Lucy.

Brock asintió y agarró tres Pokébolas más, liberando a los tres susodichos Pokémon. Este particular trío de Rhyhorns habían tomado su apodo debido a sus característicos ataques de Colmillos, ya que cada uno de ellos había sido criado específicamente para contrarrestar a ciertos oponentes: Colmillos de Trueno, Fuego, y Hielo respectivamente. Además, los tres eran hermanos de verdad, nacidos de la misma madre Rhydon. Para el observador casual, los tres se verían casi idénticos, pero Brock podía ver las diferencias sutiles entre cada uno, y podía distinguirlos con una sola mirada. Lucy hizo una nota de pedirle que le enseñara eso un día. Tomando otra Pokébola, liberó a su Seviper.

\- ¿Quién quiere ir primero? – preguntó ella.

El siguiente entrenamiento sería una serie de batallas uno a uno entre los hermanos Rhyhorn y la Seviper de Lucy. El Rhyhorn del medio dio un paso el frente para aceptar el desafío, gruñendo. Brock les hizo un gesto a los otros dos para que se apartaran y le dejaran espacio para iniciar la batalla.

\- ¡Seviper, usa Cola Venenosa! – Siendo de tipo ofensivo, Lucy decidió hacer el primer ataque. La serpiente envolvió su cola en energía púrpura y se lanzó contra Rhyhorn.

\- ¡Filo de Roca! – contraatacó Brock. El Pokémon rinoceronte pisoteó con fuerza con sus patas delanteras y una serie de rocas filosas emergieron del suelo, peligrosamente cerca de Seviper.

\- ¡Salta! – ordenó Lucy. Seviper se enrolló y se impulsó hacia arriba como un resorte, esquivando las piedras y dándole el tajo con la cola directo a la cabeza de Rhyhorn. A pesar de no ser un movimiento muy efectivo, el hecho de que realmente lo hizo tambalearse era un testimonio de su poder.

\- ¡Taladrador! – ordenó Brock. Una energía espiral apareció alrededor del cuerno frontal, mientras Rhyhorn se lanzaba a la carga contra Seviper, listo para dar un poderoso golpe de taladro.

\- ¡Salta de nuevo y usa Lanzallamas!

La serpiente volvió a saltar encima de su oponente, abriendo la boca para soltar un chorro de fuego, volviendo a golpear a Rhyhorn por detrás. Otro ataque poco efectivo, pero claramente Rhyhorn sintió el calor, la potencia bruta había sido más que suficiente. Brock de nuevo volvió a intentar Filo de Roca, pero Seviper lo esquivó de igual manera, enrollándose y saltando alto para dar un ataque aéreo.

\- ¡Sigue con Filo de Roca, Rhyhorn! – insistió Brock.

Rhyhorn comenzó a pisotear el suelo repetidamente, creando más y más piedras filosas por todo el lugar. Aunque Seviper lograba esquivarlas sin mucho problema al inicio, eventualmente la sobrepasaron, y una de ellas emergió justo debajo de ella y la golpeó con fuerza, mandándola a volar.

\- ¡No te rindas, usa Cola Venenosa! – ordenó Lucy. Seviper se dio la vuelta en el aire y se preparó para usar la caída para dar otro coletazo. Brock sin embargo, ya estaba listo para interceptarlo con su propio ataque.

\- ¡Colmillo Trueno!

La cola envenenada se encontró con la mandíbula electrificada. Rhyhorn hundió sus dientes directo a la cola de Seviper con toda su fuerza, haciendo que la serpiente chillara de dolor al sentir la electricidad por todo el cuerpo. En lugar de soltarla, Rhyhorn comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo antes de arrojarla lejos. Brock vio su oportunidad, y ordenó otro Taladrador para terminar el encuentro. Sin embargo, la Reina del Pico todavía tenía un par de trucos para darle vuelta.

\- ¡Giga Drenado! – ordenó Lucy.

Justo antes que Rhyhorn llegara hasta ella, Seviper abrió la boca y sus colmillos comenzaron a brillar de energía verde. En vez de tratar de esquivar el Taladrador, Seviper mantuvo su posición y lo soportó, y rápidamente hundió sus colmillos en la nuca de Rhyhorn, aferrándose mientras su ataque comenzaba a succionar su fuerza vital, y lento pero seguro comenzó a sanar el daño que había sufrido de los ataques anteriores. Rhyhorn comenzó a tambalearse sobre sus pies, ya que utilizar el Giga Drenado a quemarropa lo hacía todavía más letal, y en solo cuestión de segundos, sus pies le fallaron y no pudo más. El hermano de Colmillo Trueno había caído.

\- Regresa. – Brock rápidamente llamó de vuelta a su Rhyhorn. – Impresionante, Lucy. No solo tu Seviper ganó la batalla, sino que sigue viéndose bien para continuar.

\- Ese es nuestro estilo. – sonrió Lucy. – Todavía tienes dos oportunidades más, veamos si aprendiste algo.

Brock asintió, y le indicó al segundo hermano Rhyhorn para que se adelantara.

\- Sigues tú.

El verdadero objetivo de este ejercicio era ver qué tanto podía aprender Brock de sus derrotas. El segundo hermano Rhyhorn utilizó más ataques de larga distancia para tratar de quedarse fuera del alcance de Seviper, abriendo con un Terremoto para comenzar con daño masivo. Aunque fue un buen inicio, Lucy tomó nota de esto y logró minimizarlo haciendo que Seviper saltara cada vez que lo intentara. En respuesta, Brock hizo que su Rhyhorn usara Explosión de Rocas cada vez que Seviper estuviera en el aire, tratando de hacerla caer. Una vez que tuvo éxito, se lanzó a la carga con Colmillo de Fuego, e incluso le causó una quemadura a la serpiente, pero su habilidad de Mudar de Piel se activó de inmediato. Lucy le ordenó disparar un Lanzallamas a quemarropa directo a su cara. Tomando su distancia, Lucy reveló otro truco que mantenía bajo la manga: Contoneo. Lucy y Seviper tomaron ventaja de la confusión de Rhyhorn para desorientarlo, haciendo que se estrellara contra uno de los pilares de Filo de Roca que quedaron de la batalla anterior. La ronda terminó con un segundo Giga Drenado, y el hermano de Colmillo de Fuego cayó igual que el anterior.

A la tercera sería la vencida, como se dice. Dos fuera; solo quedaba el hermano de Colmillo de Hielo. Sin embargo, los dos primeros lo habían hecho bastante bien, considerando todo, y la Seviper de Lucy, a pesar de haber curado sus heridas, ya estaba llegando al límite de resistencia, y él podía usar eso a su favor. Con toda certeza, la serpiente dio una buena pelea otra vez, pero al final, en vez de dejarla utilizar el Giga Drenado para acabar con él de la misma forma que los otros, Brock hizo que el tercer hermano interrumpiera el ataque con su característico Colmillo de Hielo, mordiéndole los dientes a Seviper. Esto la dejó entumida el tiempo suficiente para darle un ataque de Derribo, y saltarle encima para aplastarla antes que se pudiera recuperar. Tres intentos, pero lo lograron.

\- ¡Sí! – Brock cerró su puño triunfante. Lucy retornó a Seviper y sonrió con satisfacción. Su discípulo definitivamente estaba progresando.

\- Muy bien hecho. – lo felicitó ella. – Ahora, por favor dime qué aprendiste de estas peleas.

\- Considerando que derrotaste a los dos primeros usando Giga Drenado, imaginé que la única oportunidad que tenía de ganar era encontrar la manera de neutralizar ese ataque. – replicó Brock. - ¿Esta era tu intención desde el comienzo?

\- Así es. – asintió Lucy. – A veces, cuando un oponente te supera en fuerza, la mejor manera de vencerlo es enfocarte primero en eliminar su mejor arma.

\- No es broma, tu Seviper es increíble. – dijo Brock con admiración. – Lograr derrotar a dos de mis hermanos Rhyhorn y casi ganar contra el tercero no es cosa fácil.

\- Tus hermanos Rhyhorn también son bastante buenos. Puedo ver que los has criado bien. Son muy fuertes tanto en ofensiva como defensiva, pero creo que podemos hacer algo para que sus movimientos sean un poco más rápidos.

\- ¿Qué sugieres? Tengo un amigo en Sinnoh que me envió datos para mi MT, sobre cómo enseñar el movimiento de Pulimento de Roca, pero no he podido trabajar en él. – dijo Brock. Lucy se puso pensativa.

\- Hmm, quizás podríamos trabajar con eso.

La Reina del Pico le guiñó el ojo. Brock no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero claro, no iba a quejarse. Lo que fuera que ella quisiera enseñarle, lo llevaría hasta el final, por todo el camino.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después…**_

El último respiro para mantener el gimnasio cerrado se había terminado, y ahora había llegado el momento de poner todo su entrenamiento a prueba máxima. Brock solo tenía un mes para mejorar su índice de victorias, y para compensar por las derrotas pasadas tendría que lograr al menos un 85% de encuentros ganados. Viéndolo por el lado amable, tendría oportunidades de sobra: las noticias de que el Gimnasio Pewter había sido reabierto se esparcieron ya como el fuego, y había una gran cantidad de entrenadores que vinieron a la ciudad por lo que esperaban que fuera una muy fácil Medalla Roca. Casi la mitad de ellos eran novatos, pero Brock no tenía planeado tomar ventaja de ellos para restaurar su gimnasio a su antigua gloria. No, eso lo haría con los más fuertes.

Lucy resultó ser una instructora increíble. No solo supo cómo recordarle su filosofía general de golpear con fuerza y soportar el daño, sino que además le dio algunos consejos sobre ciertos trucos que aprendió de sus oponentes. Brock estaba al tanto de que muchos de sus retadores, especialmente los que no tuvieran Pokémon con ventaja contra los de tipo Roca a menudo tratarían de spammear ataques como Somnífero o Paralizador para dejar a sus Pokémon inutilizados y poder infligir daño sin miedo de un contraataque. Lucy sugirió utilizar Chapoteo de Lodo como un recubrimiento para proteger a sus Pokémon de estos ataques. La Reina del Pico, por su parte, parecía disfrutar más de entrenar con el Onix que el líder del gimnasio tan amablemente le había regalado, y descubrió una particular manera de enfocar el ataque Chirrido en un estrecho túnel de viento, para dispersar estos ataques, como un refuerzo en caso de que la Defensa de Chapoteo de Lodo fallara.

\- Concéntrate, Brock, mantén la calma. Tú puedes hacerlo. Solo recuerda todo lo que Lucy te enseñó.

Ella se encontraba hoy en el Pico de Batalla, así que todavía no podía venir a ver su desempeño. Viéndolo por el lado amable, en el caso de que terminara quedando como un tonto, ella no estaría aquí para verlo. No que planeara hacer eso, claro. Ella se había esforzado mucho para ayudarlo a volver al juego, y no iba a decepcionarla.

Brock se quedó viendo a su oponente. Un chico de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad, alto, con piel bronceada, pelo negro corto en punta, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas azul oscuro, jeans cortos y zapatos blancos y negros. Se veía bastante confiado de sí mismo. Brock se preguntó si sería porque ya tenía cinco medallas en su haber, o por la reputación reciente de que Brock se había vuelto blando. Quizás un poco de ambas cosas.

\- La batalla de gimnasio entre el líder de gimnasio, Brock, y el retador, Chris de Isla Cinnabar, comenzará ahora. Los dos entrenadores podrán usar hasta cuatro Pokémon, y la batalla terminará cuando uno de los dos ya no tenga más Pokémon que utilizar. No se permitirán sustituciones en ninguno de los dos lados. El líder del gimnasio abrirá la batalla. – Nuevamente, Forrest estaba haciendo de réferi del encuentro.

\- Muy bien, ¡vamos, Onix! – dijo Brock, lanzando la Pokébola que contenía a uno de sus luchadores más icónicos. La serpiente de roca gigante rugió al ser liberada, y Chris pareció verla con expresión divertida.

\- Sabes, estaba esperando que me sacaras un Steelix, viendo los riesgos, pero bueno, mejor para mí. – Chris eligió a su primer Pokémon. – ¡Ve, Alakazam!

\- ¡Kazam! – gritó el Pokémon Psíquico al ser liberado.

\- Un Alakazam, qué original. No todos en Kanto tienen uno de esos. – dijo Brock para sí mismo rodando los ojos (aunque nadie podría notar eso, claro).

\- ¡Acabemos esto rápido, Alakazam, usa Psicorrayo! – ordenó Chris.

\- ¡Onix, usa Venganza! – ordenó Brock en respuesta.

Los ojos de Alakazam brillaron, y disparó un rayo de energía blanca, rosa y amarilla contra la serpiente de roca. Onix gritó de dolor al recibir el impacto, pero este no pareció haber hecho un daño significativo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si la defensa especial de Onix es casi inexistente! ¿Cómo pudo resistir un Psicorrayo como ese? – preguntó Chris en shock. Brock no le respondió, solo sonrió con confianza, mientras su oponente se enfadaba más y más con cada segundo. – Está bien, ¡no podrá resistir otro! ¡Alakazam, Psicorrayo otra vez!

Alakazam hizo lo que le ordenaron y disparó otro Psicorrayo que golpeó al Onix de Brock de lleno. Esta vez, Onix pareció sufrir mucho más daño, pero la serpiente de roca no estaba ni de cerca de caer. Comenzó a emanar un aura roja de furia, tal como Brock lo esperaba.

\- ¡Libera todo el poder ahora, Onix! – ordenó Brock.

Onix rugió, y formó una esfera de energía blanca en su boca, para luego disparar un rayo de energía al Pokémon de las cucharas.

\- ¡Alakazam, rápido, usa Pantalla de Luz! – ordenó Chris, con la voz llena de pánico.

Pero la orden llegó demasiado tarde, y Alakazam no logró levantar la barrera protectora antes que el rayo de Venganza golpeara con su fuerza. Alakazam todavía seguía de pie, pero apenas. Otro golpe más y caería para el conteo.

\- ¡Alakazam, Recuperación! – ordenó Chris.

\- ¡Onix, Tumba de Rocas!

Alakazam procedió a tratar de curar sus heridas, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y antes de darse cuenta terminó sepultado debajo de una avalancha de rocas. El ataque fue demasiado, y Alakazam cayó de espaldas, inmóvil.

\- ¡Alakazam ya no puede continuar, Onix gana esta ronda! – declaró Forrest levantando una bandera en la dirección de Brock.

\- "¡Sí!" – celebró Brock por dentro. – "Veamos si puedo mantener este ritmo."

Entretanto, Chris estaba incrédulo. Uno de sus Pokémon más fuertes, derrotado por uno que no tenía derecho alguno de hacerlo.

\- Eso no importa. Solo me atrapaste con la guardia baja, tuviste suerte. Mi siguiente Pokémon le dará la vuelta fácilmente. – Eso al menos era lo que Chris pensaba eligiendo a su siguiente Pokémon. – ¡Ve, Vaporeon!

\- ¡Vaporeon! – gritó el Pokémon chorro de burbujas al ser liberado.

Entre la ventaja por tipo de Vaporeon, y el daño que Onix ya tenía acumulado, utilizar Venganza no era una opción. Por fortuna para Brock, todavía tenía muchas cartas por jugar.

\- ¡Vaporeon, Rayo Burbuja! – ordenó Chris.

\- ¡Contraataca con Tumba de Rocas! – replicó Brock.

Vaporeon lanzó un chorro de burbujas de su boca, que colisionó contra la lluvia de rocas que lanzaba Onix, desviándolas hacia los lados, tal y como Brock lo esperaba.

\- ¡Onix, Tormenta de Arena! – ordenó Brock.

Onix rugió, y pronto el campo de batalla se vio envuelto en una espesa tormenta de arena. Aunque Onix no se vio afectado, Vaporeon comenzó a gritar de dolor cada vez que la arena lo dañaba o se le metía entre los ojos.

\- ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Vaporeon, usa Rayo Aurora!

Forzando sus ojos, la Eeveelution logró localizar a su objetivo, y disparó un rayo congelante de su boca. Sin embargo, este se volvió más delgado a medida que avanzaba, y para cuando golpeó a Onix, apenas sí le hizo algún daño. Brock sonrió con satisfacción. Tal como le había dicho Lucy, la Tormenta de Arena podía interferir con el poder de los ataques especiales del enemigo. No podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido un truco como ese antes.

\- ¡Onix, usa Terremoto!

Onix rugió, y golpeando el suelo liberó una poderosa onda sísmica por el suelo, haciendo que la tierra se sacudiera violentamente. Vaporeon trató de moverse, pero el constante temblor hizo que se tropezara sobre sus patas. La onda sísmica finalmente golpeó a la Eeveelution de tipo Agua, haciendo que el suelo estallara debajo de él violentamente. Cuando el polvo de la explosión se aclaró, un Vaporeon muy golpeado yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

\- ¡Vaporeon ya no puede pelear, Onix gana esta ronda! – declaró Forrest levantando una bandera en la dirección de Brock.

\- ¡Sí! – Brock alzó su puño en el aire. Era considerado de mala educación que un líder de gimnasio hiciera esas muestras de emoción cuando iba ganando, pero en ese momento no podía contener su alegría. ¿A quién le importaba la etiqueta en ese momento?

\- Esto… ¡esto es imposible! – dijo Chris en shock, retornando a su caído Vaporeon. – ¡Si me habían dicho que eras uno de los líderes más débiles de toda la región!

\- Oh, ¿así que mi reputación me precede? Tal vez fuera cierto, pero decidí hacer algo al respecto. – respondió Brock, esta vez en un tono más calmado, mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Vamos, que la batalla todavía no termina. Elige a tu siguiente Pokémon.

\- Como quieras. – replicó Chris, eligiendo a su siguiente combatiente. – ¡Vamos, Venusaur!

\- ¡Venusaur! – se anunció el enorme Pokémon tipo Hierba.

\- "Venusaur es mi Pokémon más fuerte. No hay forma de que pueda perder contra Pokémon con los que tiene ventaja por tipo." – pensó Chris.

\- Buena elección, seguro que tu Venusaur nos dará una buena pelea. – admitió Brock. – ¡Vamos, Onix, Tumba de Roca!

Onix rugió y nuevamente volvió a lanzar una lluvia de rocas contra su oponente.

\- ¡Venusaur, contraataca con Látigo Cepa! – replicó Chris.

\- ¡Venu! – gritó Venusaur mientras múltiples látigos salían de la planta en su espalda. Estos rápidamente deshicieron las rocas en pedacitos como si fueran de mantequilla.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora rápido, usa Hojas Navaja antes de que Onix pueda atacar de nuevo! – ordenó Chris.

\- ¡Onix, esquívalo usando Excavar! – replicó Brock.

Venusaur obedeció la orden y una tormenta de hojas filosas comenzó a volar hacia Onix, que intentó ocultarse bajo tierra. Desafortunadamente no pudo irse lo suficientemente rápido, y la serpiente de roca terminó recibiendo el ataque superefectivo, que combinado con el daño que había soportado antes finalmente lo hizo colapsar.

\- ¡Onix ya no puede pelear, Venusaur gana esta ronda! – declaró Forrest levantando la bandera en la dirección de Chris.

\- ¡SÍ! – exclamó Chris emocionado saltando. – ¡Por fin, un Pokémon menos!

\- ¡Regresa! – Brock retornó a su Pokémon caído. – No celebres tan rápido. Claro, derrotaste a mi Onix, pero todavía te faltan tres Pokémon por derrotar. – le dijo antes de elegir a su siguiente Pokémon.

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Venusaur es mi Pokémon más fuerte, y tiene ventaja de tipo contra todos los tuyos. Tuviste suerte de derrotar a mis dos primeros, pero no hay forma de que puedas derrotar a mi Venusaur. ¿Verdad, amigo? – preguntó Chris, y Venusaur respondió afirmativamente.

\- Muy bien. Creo que esto lo encontrarás como un reto más apropiado. – dijo Brock lanzando la siguiente Pokébola. – ¡Vamos, Rhyhorn!

\- ¡Rhy! – rugió el Pokémon rinoceronte de piedra.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto, Venusaur, usa Látigo Cepa! – ordenó Chris. Una vez más, múltiples látigos emergieron de la flor gigante en la espalda de Venusaur, listos para hacer polvo a Rhyhorn.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, lánzate contra Venusaur esquivando los látigos! – ordenó Brock.

Rhyhorn rugió y se lanzó a la carga. Justo cuando uno de los látigos estuvo a punto de golpearlo, saltó hábilmente hacia un lado y continuó su carrera, alcanzando a Venusaur en poco tiempo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo diablos se mueve tan rápido ese Rhyhorn?! – exclamó Chris totalmente incrédulo, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

\- Sé que Rhyhorn es un Pokémon lento, y es por eso que entrené al mío para suprimir esa debilidad. Igual como entrené a todos mis Pokémon para resistir ataques especiales, en especial los superefectivos. – explicó Brock con orgullo. – ¡Ahora, Rhyhorn, Colmillo de Fuego!

Llamas se prendieron en la quijada de Rhyhorn, mientras hundía sus colmillos llameantes en la piel de Venusaur con fuerza. El Pokémon semilla gritó de agonía.

\- ¡Venusaur, Hojas Navaja! – ordenó Chris.

Como era de esperarse, Rhyhorn no pudo esquivar ese ataque a tan corta distancia, pero este no pareció dañar a Rhyhorn tanto como se esperaría. Al parecer Brock no mentía al hablar de la resistencia de sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, Colmillo de Fuego! – ordenó Brock.

Una vez más, Rhyhorn mordió a Venusaur con su quijada en llamas, pero esta vez, al recibir el ataque, Venusaur comenzó a brillar con una luz verde.

\- ¿Eso es...? – preguntó Brock.

\- ¡Sí! ¡La Espesura de Venusaur acaba de activarse! ¡Ahora, Venusaur, usa Hojas Navaja! – Chris estaba seguro que Rhyhorn no podría aguantar un ataque tan poderoso.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, usa Excavar y esquívalo! – respondió Brock rápidamente.

A diferencia de Onix, Rhyhorn logró irse bajo tierra y ocultarse antes que las Hojas Navaja supercargadas lo alcanzaran. El confundido Venusaur empezó a mirar a su alrededor, hasta que de repente, una pequeña grieta apareció en su lado izquierdo.

\- ¡Venusaur, cuidado! – gritó Chris, pero fue demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, Colmillo de Fuego otra vez!

Con esa tercera mordida llameante, Venusaur ya no pudo permanecer de pie, y terminó colapsando, derrotado.

\- ¡Venusaur, no! – gritó Chris en total incredulidad. – "¡No, esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡¿Cómo puedo perder contra este sujeto?!" – pensó.

\- ¡Venusaur ya no puede continuar, Rhyhorn gana esta ronda! – declaró Forrest alzando la bandera en la dirección de Brock.

\- Todo está bien, todavía me queda un Pokémon. Todavía podemos ganar. ¡Vamos, Nidoqueen!

La última esperanza para Chris emergió de su Pokébola, dejando salir un grito de batalla.

\- ¡Nidoqueen, usa Puño Hielo! – ordenó Chris.

\- ¡Nido! – replicó el Pokémon taladro, lanzándose a la carga hacia Rhyhorn, mientras su puño brillaba con un resplandor azul-blanco.

\- ¡Rhyhorn, usa Colmillo de Fuego en el Puño Hielo! – ordenó Brock.

\- ¿Qué?

El puño congelante y los dientes ardientes chocaron entre ellos, produciendo una gran explosión con humo y vapor.

\- ¡Nidoqueen, usa Poder Terrestre! – ordenó Chris.

Nidoqueen comenzó a emitir una luz dorada, y luego golpeó con fuerza el suelo con sus puños, haciendo que comenzaran a aparecer grietas por todo el campo de batalla, con dicha luz dorada emitiendo desde abajo.

\- ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ganar! ¡Rhyhorn, usa Cuerno Taladro! – ordenó Brock.

\- ¡RHY! – El Pokémon de clavos comenzó a cargar a una sorprendente velocidad, soportando todo el daño del Poder Terrestre. Cuando se iba acercando a Nidoqueen, su nariz comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada espiral.

\- "¿En qué diablos está pensando? Cuerno Taladro es muy poderoso, pero hay que apuntar bien para…" – Los pensamientos de Chris se vieron interrumpidos por la imagen del Cuerno Taladro de Rhyhorn impactando de lleno a su Nidoqueen, dando un golpe fulminante y noqueándola al instante. – ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- ¡Nidoqueen ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Rhyhorn! ¡Y como Nidoqueen era el último Pokémon de Chris, Brock es el ganador del encuentro! – declaró Forrest.

Cuerno Taladro era un movimiento con pocas oportunidades de acertar, pero mientras Nidoqueen usaba Poder Terrestre, tenía que permanecer inmóvil por unos segundos para poder canalizar su energía hacia la tierra. Más que suficiente tiempo para que Rhyhorn llegara hasta ella y usara el ataque. Obviamente, las oportunidades de acertar aumentaban exponencialmente al atacar a un objetivo estacionario.

\- Pero… habían dicho que eras un líder muy débil… – dijo un decepcionado Chris casi en un suspiro.

\- Es cierto. Pero un líder de gimnasio débil nunca dura mucho tiempo, y decidí mejorar. – replicó Brock. – Ahora, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Puedes ir allá afuera a decirles a todos que si quieren una medalla roca, tendrán que trabajar por ella.

Chris quiso decirle a Brock muchas cosas en aquel momento, muchas de las cuales no eran apropiadas para que las oyera un menor como Forrest. Pero ya sintiéndose suficientemente humillado, el derrotado retador simplemente se fue furioso. Ya una vez que Chris se había marchado, Brock suspiró de alivio.

\- Lo hice. ¡En verdad lo hice!

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Forrest aproximándose a él. – Y ese sujeto no era ningún principiante, sus Pokémon eran fuertes y estaban bien entrenados. Claro, no que me gustara su actitud, pero aun así…

\- Espero que esto no haya sido pura suerte. Siento que mi chispa está volviendo. – le dijo Brock.

\- Hey, si tus siguientes encuentros son como este, yo digo que ya la recuperaste. – le aseguró Forrest.

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

Los retadores vinieron sin parar a desafiar a Brock a diario. A pesar de lo que algunos pensaban, su primera victoria contra Chris no fue cosa de suerte, y todos quienes lo subestimaron pagaron un alto precio por ello. Sí tuvo sus derrotas, aunque esas fueron contra entrenadores realmente talentosos y fuertes (algunos de ellos usuarios de Pokédex), que pudieron crear estrategias complejas e innovadoras, y fueron capaces de darle a Brock muy buenas batallas. El propio Chris retornó para la revancha la semana siguiente, esta vez con una estrategia y un equipo formado específicamente para derrotar a Brock. Incluso aunque el líder de gimnasio no pudo ganar esta vez, el resultado final fue un 4-3 a favor de Chris, y solo por los pelos. Aunque la victoria de Chris lo hizo ponerse más arrogante, fue un encuentro que Brock realmente disfrutó mucho.

Una noche luego de cerrar el gimnasio, Brock se encontraba cenando con todos sus hermanos, haciendo un recuento de su última batalla contra una retadora proveniente de Ciudad Fuchsia.

\- ... y entonces le ordenó a su Lapras disparar un Rayo de Hielo para detener a Golem. Golem quedó congelado, pero no fue suficiente para detener el movimiento de la Rodada y entonces, ¡BAM! ¡Un solo golpe crítico y Lapras quedó fuera!

Los hermanos, especialmente los más pequeños, escuchaban con atención las historias del mayor, mientras disfrutaban de la cena que Brock cocinó para ellos. Y eso le encantaba.

\- ¡Eso fue genial, Brock! – dijo Cindy.

\- ¡Sí, es genial que otra vez estés ganando! – mencionó Billy.

\- Y ya no estás deprimido. Extrañaba mucho cómo solías ser. – agregó su hermana gemela Tilly.

\- Bueno… realmente ayuda que conocí a alguien. De verdad que me ayudó mucho a volver a levantarme. – dijo Brock asomando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es esa chica con la que sueles hablar por teléfono? ¿Cómo se llamaba, Lucy? – dijo Salvadore.

\- ¿Es tu novia? – se aventuró Yolanda a preguntar antes que su hermano pudiera responder la pregunta anterior.

\- Bueno… ya tenemos algo de tiempo de vernos y…

Para ser honesto, Brock no estaba seguro de poder llamar a Lucy su novia todavía. Una cosa era segura: ella era una chica increíble, y en serio estaba muy feliz por todo lo que había hecho. Aun así, ¿pensar que ya eran una pareja? Le gustaba como sonaba eso. Rápidamente, los hermanos estallaron en gritos y más preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo es ella?

\- ¿Podemos conocerla?

\- ¿Es bonita?

\- ¿También tiene hermanos?

\- ¡Whoa, ya cálmense, chicos! – Abrumado por tantas preguntas Brock levantó las manos para defenderse. – Ya sé, ¿qué tal si la invito a cenar, y con eso podrán conocerla?

Brock se sacó del bolsillo su teléfono celular, pero antes que él o cualquier otro pudiera decir o hacer nada, este comenzó a sonar. El identificador rápidamente mostró que la llamada era de Lucy. Todo mundo contuvo el aliento mientras Brock la respondía.

\- ¿Lucy? ¡Oh, hola! Qué coincidencia, justo ahora estaba a punto de llamarte. – dijo Brock inclinándose en su silla.

\- Oh, ¿así que pensabas en mí? Qué dulce de tu parte. – replicó Lucy desde el otro lado de la línea. – Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo iban las cosas por allá, pero los registros de la liga no mienten. ¡93% de victorias en solo dos semanas, nada menos!

\- Hey, todo eso fue gracias a ti. Jamás podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

\- De ninguna manera. Siempre lo tuviste en ti, yo solo te di un pequeño empujón. – replicó Lucy con modestia. – Como sea, te llamaba para decirte que pasaré por Pewter en unos días, si te gustaría hacer algo.

\- ¿En serio? Suena grandioso. De hecho… – Brock miró a sus hermanos, que estaban esperando a que lo dijera. Las caras de todos decían "¡Hazlo de una vez!" – Sabes, mis hermanos se mueren por conocerte. ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar en nuestra casa?

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor (y traductor):**

Y aquí vamos, mi segundo colaborativo del Resetverso. Bueno, tercero si se cuenta el Especial de Navidad, pero como sea. Disfruté mucho trabajar con **Ander Arias** en este, y espero tener la oportunidad de trabajar con otros autores del Resetverso en el futuro, siempre siento que mi trabajo sale mejor cuando lo hago con un compañero. Además, desde hacía tiempo que quería hacer una historia BrockxLucy, ya que la Reina del Pico es definitivamente mi chica favorita para él (en segundo lugar estarían Suzy y Holly, y en menor medida, la Profesora Ivy), y esta fue una excelente oportunidad de hacerlo.

Como sea, ya tengo que marcharme. El resto de esta semana me tocan actividades de campo en el curso introductorio que estoy haciendo, así que no diré más por el momento. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por los reviews a **Jigsawpunisher, BRANDON369, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama** y **sonicmanuel.** Ya para este viernes podré volver a escribir de lleno, así que aguántenme hasta entonces, nos vemos.


	41. Gaiden de Misty

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Misty**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Cómo descubrió Misty que era una bloodliner? ¿Por qué abandonó su hogar? ¿Cómo fueron sus primeros encuentros con algunos de sus Pokémon? Echemos un vistazo al pasado de la futura líder del Gimnasio Cerulean antes y cuando conoce a Ash en la nueva línea temporal.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Cerulean, hace ocho años…**_

Ser la hija menor de la familia nunca es fácil. Especialmente cuando tienes tres hermanas mayores más hermosas, talentosas y en general mejores que tú en todo. Y sin importar cómo lo intentes, tus logros siempre serán comparados con los de tus hermanas antes que tú.

Al menos, así era como se sentía Misty. La menor de las hermanas Waterflower, y la única que no llevaba el nombre de una flor. Para sus padres, eso era ella, una pequeña neblina, una hija no planeada que arruinó las oportunidades de su madre de conseguir un rol en una telenovela al enterarse que estaba embarazada. La única razón por la cual no decidió abortar en ese preciso instante, fue por la mala prensa que les traería si lo hicieran.

Mientras iba creciendo, Misty siempre supo que era diferente. No en el sentido de creerse "especial", sino que simplemente no quería ser como su madre o hermanas mayores. Actuar, cantar, esas no eran sus cosas. Aun así, sí pudo encontrar un modelo al cuál seguir, aunque fuese alguien que se había ido de este mundo hacía tiempo. Un día, mientras limpiaba el ático, se encontró con una caja que contenía un viejo televisor, una videocasetera y algunas cintas. Algunas de ellas tenían el nombre "Ondine Waterflower" escrito, el cual era el nombre de su abuela materna. Viendo que ya había terminado con la limpieza, decidió echar un ojo a estos videos. Sorprendentemente, todavía funcionaban.

Lo que vio fue increíble. El Gimnasio Cerulean, actualmente dirigido por su padre, y solo porque le ayudaba a darles a sus hermanas todos los juguetes, ropas y comidas que quisieran y cuando quisieran, no era más que una sombra de su antigua gloria. Él no tenía lo necesario para ser un verdadero líder de gimnasio. Pero en estos videos, aunque estaban en blanco y negro, mostraban despliegues de las mejores batallas de su abuela en sus mejores días. Misty no podía evitar imaginarse a sí misma así en un futuro. Si tan solo pudiera crecer un poco más rápido, y relevar del puesto de líder de gimnasio a su padre.

Pero no, eso no pasaría. Ella seguía siendo la menor, la feíta al final, siempre detrás de sus hermanas en la línea para heredarlo todo, incluyendo el gimnasio. Ni aunque ellas se murieran primero y ella fuese la única sobreviviente sus padres lo permitirían. Preferirían suicidarse y vender todo para donarlo a la caridad antes que eso.

\- Creí haberte dicho que limpiaras el ático. – le habló la voz de su madre. Misty se dio la vuelta lentamente.

\- Bueno, ya aquí todo está limpio, creí que podría descansar un poco. – replicó ella, tratando de no sonar irrespetuosa. Misty quizás no le tuviese mucho cariño a su madre (y el sentimiento era mutuo), pero era lo bastante inteligente para saber que ella era la que tenía la autoridad. Sentido de auto-preservación.

\- Si tienes tiempo de ver esos videos, tendrás tiempo de ayudar a limpiar la piscina. Sí recuerdas que la necesitaremos pronto, ¿verdad?

\- Está bien, ya voy. – Misty se puso de pie lentamente, apagando el televisor y la videocasetera.

Cuando la piscina del gimnasio no era usada para las batallas, sus hermanas adoraban usarla para hacer shows de ballet subacuático, o también, para fiestas de piscina y pasársela bien con la mitad de la ciudad. Por supuesto nunca invitaban a Misty; ella tenía que quedarse encerrada en su cuarto y fingir que no existía, y siempre tenía que ayudar con la limpieza antes y después de dichas fiestas. Qué divertido.

A pesar de todo, hasta ella tenía su límite. Ya no podía soportarlo más. Luego de estar media hora limpiando los bordes de la piscina, finalmente explotó, arrojó el cepillo al suelo y lo pateó de la rabia, al igual que el balde, derramando toda el agua jabonosa para limpiar.

Su familia claramente no se preocupaba por ella. La trataban más como una sirvienta que como una de los suyos. La peor parte, era que ella ni siquiera sabía por qué. ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Qué hizo para merecer ese trato? Ella nunca pidió nacer en su familia. Diablos, nunca pidió NACER en absoluto.

Y en medio de su frustración y su pataleo, perdió de vista lo cerca que estaba del borde de la piscina, y antes de darse cuenta, se resbaló y se fue de espaldas. La buena noticia, había agua en la piscina. La mala… sus padres nunca la llevaron a clases de natación, a diferencia de sus hermanas.

\- ¡AYUDA! – gritó, salpicando con los brazos tratando de llamar la atención de alguien. – ¡AYÚDENME!

Desafortunadamente, era improbable que alguien la fuera a oír. Su padre había salido en otro de sus paseos de compras con sus hermanas, y si su madre seguía todavía en el área de la casa, no la escucharía. Conociéndola, incluso tal vez la ignorara activamente y después podría pretender que fue un "terrible accidente". Cuando ya no pudo flotar más, comenzó a hundirse hacia el fondo de la piscina, tratando inútilmente de salir hacia la superficie.

 _-_ "No puedo respirar… me voy a morir…"

Sus pulmones se llenaron de agua, su fuerza poco a poco la abandonaba, y sentía que sus párpados empezaban a ponerse pesados. Todo se oscurecía. Y entonces una serie de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. Su familia la odiaba, y no tenía amigos. Nadie la extrañaría si se ahogaba ahí mismo y en ese momento…

\- "Quizás sea mejor así… nadie me quiere… tal vez no sea tan malo si me ahogo…"

Y entonces, sin avisar, sintió como la vida regresaba a ella. Parpadeando un par de veces, de pronto todo empezó a ponerse claro. De hecho, parecía demasiado claro, y tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que estaba respirando sin problemas. Pero eso no podía ser; todavía estaba en el agua, podía sentirlo. A menos que…

La piscina era bastante grande, así que no le quedó más opción que caminar por el fondo y buscar la escalera para salir. Podía escuchar las voces de sus padres y hermanas gritando, así que finalmente salió para confrontarlos. Quizás con esta experiencia podrían empezar a apreciarla un poco más…

\- Misty… ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste allá abajo? – preguntó su madre.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Misty a su vez. En serio, casi se ahoga allá abajo, ¿y eso era todo lo que le preguntaba? Pero pensándolo bien… sí estuvo durante bastantes minutos, tratando de encontrar la salida.

\- No… no puede ser… eres una de ellos, ¿no es así? – dijo su padre.

\- ¿Una de quiénes? ¿De qué están hablando? – insistió Misty. Al ver a sus hermanas, las tres rápidamente se abrazaron entre ellas, viéndola con terror en los ojos.

\- ¡Es una de esos fenómenos! – dijo Daisy.

\- ¡Los bloodliners, es una de ellos! – agregó Violeta.

\- ¡No puede ser, no puede ser verdad! – concluyó Lily.

¿Una bloodliner? Lo había escuchado de pasada en las noticias una vez, pero ni sabía lo que quería decir la palabra, o por qué había tanto escándalo con ella. Aquel día, marcó el inicio de un muy, muy rudo despertar para Misty. Había una razón por la cual se sentía diferente de su familia. Eso era porque ERA diferente, de una manera muy, muy especial.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro años después de eso…**_

Misty nunca tuvo la mejor relación con su familia, pero la revelación de que era una bloodliner solo hizo que las cosas fueran de mal en peor. Al principio, a lo mucho eran negligentes y la ignoraban. Después de aquel día, sin embargo, sus padres tomaron la decisión de siempre mantener un ojo sobre ella, mientras sus hermanas la evitaban como si fuera una peste viviente. "¡Ni se te ocurra revelar tu condición de fenómeno allá afuera!" era lo que siempre le repetían. Y no era porque se preocuparan por ella, era porque si se deshacían de ella, la gente lo sabría y empezarían a hablar.

El hecho de poder respirar bajo el agua tenía sus ventajas. Gracias a eso, pudo aprender cómo nadar por sí misma, ahorrándoles a sus padres de tener que gastar dinero en clases de natación. Misty tenía un talento natural para ello, pero sus hermanas nunca dejaban de recordarle que eso era "hacer trampa", y sus padres hasta le prohibieron entrar en el club de natación de su escuela. No que le importara; por una vez, le alegró haber encontrado algo donde podría ser mejor potencialmente que ellas. De hecho, aparte de la natación, había otra área donde sintió que podía superar a sus hermanas: las batallas Pokémon.

Extrañamente, o quizás no tanto, siempre había sentido una particular afinidad por los Pokémon de tipo Agua. Todo comenzó cuando tenía cinco años o un poco más. En cierto momento, estaba sentada frente a un tanque de agua, sin otra compañía que sus lágrimas y su soledad. Los Pokémon de Agua que estaban adentro nadaron en su dirección, y sintió como si la pudieran entender, que podían sentir su dolor y querían consolarla. No sabía por qué, pero la hizo sentirse mejor. Y ver los videos de su abuela la hizo sentirse más cercana a ellos. Como si quisiera convertirse en una gran especialista de tipo Agua, igual que ella.

Había pasado toda la mañana en el Club de Batallas local, apaleando a tantos oponentes como podía. Había escuchado al Don George y la Enfermera Joy locales hablando sobre ella. Dijeron algo de que ella podría convertirse en una gran líder de gimnasio. En ese momento no les dijo nada, pero significaba mucho tener a alguien que creyera en ella de ese modo. Por supuesto, las posibilidades de convertirse en líder de gimnasio eran bastante pobres, dado que el líder actual (es decir su "papi querido") era quién tenía la última palabra.

Luego de aplastar a tantos oponentes como pudo usando solo a sus dos Staryus (los únicos Pokémon que podía usar legítimamente por sí sola), salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Una vez que tuvo la edad suficiente para cuidarse sola, trató de pasar tanto tiempo como podía afuera. Sabía que no era bienvenida en esa casa, y siempre la regañaban sin importar si llegaba o no antes del toque de queda. Se encontraba caminando por el borde del río, tan ancho que la única forma de acceder a Cerulean por el norte era atravesar el Puente Pepita (¿quién le habría puesto ese nombre?).

 _\- ¡Eso duele! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien que me ayude!_

\- ¿Hmm? – Misty miró alrededor. ¿Acaso oyó a alguien gritar por ayuda?

\- ¡Hey, Mike! ¡Ahí te va!

\- ¡Ahí va de regreso!

\- ¡Ups, se pasó!

A pocos metros de ahí, vio a tres chicos que reconoció de su escuela. No recordaba sus nombres, pero eran unos abusones muy regulares en el patio de juegos. Normalmente, se abstendría de hacer nada para evitar meterse en problemas (bastantes tenía ya en su casa) pero lo que hacían ahora, usar a un Magikarp como si fuera un balón de fútbol… eso no lo podía permitir.

\- ¡Hey, ustedes tres! – gritó.

Los tres niños se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la pelirroja que se acercaba, dejando al indefenso Magikarp agitándose en el suelo y tratando de respirar. Misty rápidamente recogió al pescado rojo y miró al trío con ojos asesinos.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¿No ven que están lastimando al pobre Magikarp?

\- ¿Y qué te importa? ¡Con esas escamas tan duras no siente nada!

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Te gustaría que te patearan como balón? – Misty agarró una de sus Pokébolas. Los tres niños retrocedieron ante eso. – Más vale que se larguen ahora, ¿o quieren vérselas conmigo?

Misty no era mayor que ellos, pero ellos sabían que tenía Pokémon propios, y ya la habían visto un par de veces en el Club de Batalla pateándoles el trasero a entrenadores aspirantes uno o dos años mayores que ella, así que sabían que era mejor no hacerla enojar. Rápidamente, se dieron la vuelta para largarse de ahí. Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de vista, la expresión de la pelirroja se suavizó, y con mucho cuidado llevó a Magikarp hasta la orilla del río para ponerlo de vuelta en el agua.

\- Ya está bien. Esos tres no te volverán a molestar, lo prometo.

- _Muchas gracias. –_ replicó el pez.

\- De nada. – dijo Misty. – Por si las dudas, mejor vete ahora. Esos tres tal vez se hayan largado, pero volverán con amigos.

Eso era algo más que había descubierto que podía hacer. Había muchas personas que deseaban entender el idioma de los Pokémon, y ella podía hacerlo perfectamente. Desafortunadamente, solo estaba limitado a los Pokémon de tipo Agua, pero eso era más que suficiente para ella. Pensar que sus dos Staryus tenían tantas cosas que decirle: por ejemplo, que una de las dos quería evolucionar y la otra no, y aunque se veían similares al observador común, eran totalmente diferentes. Era… fascinante.

El pez rojo le dio las gracias por última vez y empezó a nadar contra la corriente. Misty desearía haberse traído algunas Pokébolas adicionales, pero no las podía comprar sin licencia de entrenadora. De lo contrario, con gusto se lo hubiera llevado a casa.

Poco se imaginaba, que ese pequeño pez jamás se olvidaría de ese fatídico encuentro. Pasarían muchos años, pero entrenaría duro para convertirse de un pequeño pececito indefenso en una gran y poderosa serpiente marina, y siempre recordaría la cara de la humana que lo ayudó. Algún día le devolvería el favor.

* * *

 _ **Tres años más tarde…**_

Si había algo más triste que extrañar a tus padres cuando morían, eso sería NO extrañarlos. Eso dolía mucho más, no llorar por sus muertes. Y las cosas solo empeoraban más para Misty, ya que ahora que sus padres no estaban, nada le impediría legalmente a sus hermanas deshacerse de la "feíta" de una vez.

Aquellos que conocían a las hermanas mayores pensaban que solo eran "pura cara bonita y sin cerebros", lo cual hasta cierto punto era verdad, pero podían ser sorprendentemente brillantes cuando se trataba de lidiar con cosas que les molestaban, como su pedazo de fenómeno y decididamente-menos-linda-que-ellas hermana menor, y encontraron la manera de deshacerse de ella sin meterse en problemas legales que arruinaran su imagen de ídolos. Además, eliminaría otra amenaza inminente que ella representaba para ellas; específicamente, la posibilidad de que les quitara el gimnasio, al menos por un tiempo.

Misty había cumplido los catorce apenas un par de meses antes, lo que quería decir que todavía no se le permitía tener una licencia de entrenadora todavía. Sin embargo, una de las ventajas de ser líder de gimnasio era que se podía emitir una petición para un permiso especial, que servía como licencia provisional para entrenadores si la persona en cuestión había demostrado ser lo bastante competente en el manejo de Pokémon, sin importar estar debajo de la edad reglamentaria. Generalmente, esto se hacía para permitirle a entrenadores por debajo de los quince un inicio temprano, y una vez que los cumplieran, la licencia real sería aprobada.

Por supuesto, las implicaciones de esto no se le escaparon a Misty. Era una manera no tan sutil que tenían sus hermanas de decirle que la querían fuera de la casa, y lejos del gimnasio. No lo podía creer, ¿de verdad la odiaban tanto? Además, estaba el hecho de que no podría desafiarlas legalmente por la propiedad del gimnasio sino hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho. A lo mejor esperaban que ella se perdiera en el bosque y que la picaran los enjambres de Beedrills salvajes hasta matarla. Misty se encogió de miedo ante el pensamiento, pero desafortunadamente era una posibilidad que no podía descartar.

Mirando a su alrededor, Misty llegó a una realización. Nunca se sintió bienvenida en ese lugar, ese no era su hogar, y en lo que a ella concernía, si no la querían cerca, pues no sería parte de esa familia. Prácticamente le arrancó de la mano la hoja de papel a Daisy cuando esta se la presentó, junto con su pequeña propuesta. Así como iban las cosas, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontraran otra manera de echarla, ¿así que para qué retrasar lo inevitable?

\- ¡A ver cuánto durarán sin mí! ¡Un día regresaré, y cuando lo haga, le devolveré a este gimnasio su antigua gloria!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que les dijo antes de marcharse, llevándose todo lo que podía con ella. Era una pena que los únicos Pokémon que se podía llevar consigo eran sus dos Staryus, las únicas que legítimamente podía llamar suyas. Si pudiera, se habría llevado cada uno de los Pokémon que había en el gimnasio, para que ya no tuvieran que seguir soportando a sus hermanas.

Aun así, las preguntas ahora eran: ¿a dónde iría, y qué haría? Fuera del Club de Batalla, el único lugar donde siempre era bienvenida era el Centro Pokémon. La Enfermera Joy local siempre se mostraba dispuesta a escucharle sus problemas y darle buenos consejos cuando los necesitaba. Sin nada que perder, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia el Centro Pokémon.

Como siempre, la enfermera pelirrosa escuchó las preocupaciones de Misty de principio a fin. Joy no dijo ni una palabra, pero conociendo a Misty desde hacía tantos años, sabía que con escucharla y dejarla desahogar sus frustraciones la ayudaría a sentirse mejor. Entonces podría hacer su parte.

\- … de verdad, si no me quieren cerca, ¿para qué quedarme allá? – terminó Misty su arranque. – Aun así… ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo más a donde ir.

\- Siempre nos vienen bien voluntarios por aquí. – sugirió la Enfermera Joy. Misty frunció el cejo ante eso. – Solo bromeaba, disculpa. Siempre puedes empezar tu viaje Pokémon. Tal vez no tengas quince todavía, pero eres una de las mejores entrenadoras de la ciudad. Pienso que te irá bien por tu cuenta. Pero por si acaso, tengo algunas cosas aquí que podrían ayudarte.

La enfermera abrió una gaveta, sacando dos objetos. Una Pokébola, y una pequeña piedra azulada con burbujas adentro: una Piedra de Agua. Pero la enfermera no se paró ahí: también sacó una pequeña bolsa con dinero. Antes de que Misty pudiera preguntar nada, Joy activó la Pokébola y liberó a su ocupante. Un pequeño pájaro blanco con rayas azules en las alas, una cola como abanico, pico naranja con la punta negra, y patas pequeñas y naranjas.

\- ¡Wingull! – dijo aleteando.

\- Este es un Wingull, un Pokémon tipo Agua y Volador nativo de Hoenn. – explicó la Enfermera Joy.

\- Se ve muy simpático. – sonrió Misty, acariciando al pájaro por debajo del pico. Este pareció disfrutar de su toque, pues empezó a trinar felizmente.

\- Hemos estado buscando un entrenador para él por todos lados, pero nadie parece quererlo. Sé que tienes a tus dos Staryus, pero un Pokémon adicional no haría daño. Y sé lo mucho que odias a los de tipo Insecto, así que…

Misty asintió. Los de tipo Insecto eran su gran no-no, así que tener una de sus debilidades naturales de su lado parecía un buen trato. Además, este Wingull parecía haberle tomado gusto con facilidad.

\- Siento mucho solo haber podido conseguirte una Piedra de Agua. – se disculpó la Enfermera Joy. – Tal vez sea difícil elegir a cuál de esas dos quieres evolucionar en Starmie.

\- Ese no es un problema. – dijo Misty. – Algún día me gustaría tener al menos a un Pokémon de todos los de tipo Agua que hay en el mundo, y una de mis Staryus no quiere evolucionar de todos modos.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó la enfermera con interés. Misty no le respondió, solo sonrió de una manera que decía "solo lo sé", así que Joy no presionó más. – Como sea, en esta bolsa hay algo de dinero que te podría ayudar. Si lo administras bien debería ser suficiente para por lo menos tres meses.

\- Gracias. Mis hermanas nunca gastarían un centavo en mí. – dijo Misty. – Te lo prometo, algún día te lo pagaré todo.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Ese dinero es todo tuyo, lo necesitas más que yo.

\- Aun así te lo voy a pagar. Tal vez en cinco, o diez años, cuando al fin sea una gran líder de gimnasio, pero te lo aseguro, lo haré.

La Enfermera Joy no dijo más nada; ya una vez que Misty se decidía por algo no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión. En tal caso, estaba esperando al día de verla de pie y orgullosa como la nueva líder del Gimnasio Cerulean. Por fin una verdadera y digna sucesora de su abuela.

Agradeciéndole a la enfermera por sus amables regalos, Misty finalmente abandonó el Centro Pokémon, lista para iniciar su travesía. Para muchos, sería difícil abandonar su ciudad natal. Para ella… considerando que sus memorias felices de Cerulean eran virtualmente inexistentes, se sentía más que dejaba atrás un peso muerto. Se estaba yendo ahora, pero no para siempre. Un día volvería. Cuando fuera más fuerte, lo suficiente para desafiar a sus hermanas por el gimnasio. La gente dejaría de menospreciarlo, ella lo haría uno de los más fuertes, si no es que el MÁS fuerte de la región Kanto.

Un día, sí, pero no hoy. Por ahora, tenía que seguir hacia adelante y sin mirar atrás, un largo y duro camino le aguardaba.

* * *

 _ **Unos meses más tarde…**_

Excepto por los usuales riesgos que había en lo salvaje, viajar por su cuenta no fue tan malo como Misty se esperaba. Fue un buen cambio de ritmo, estar lejos de sus hermanas y sus "adorables" personalidades. Se le hacía más fácil encajar en lugares donde nadie supiera quién era, y siendo entrenadora Pokémon, se las podía arreglar con facilidad haciendo trabajos eventuales donde sus Pokémon pudieran ayudar, o participando en torneos pequeños para ganar algo de dinero de premio. Aunque era un buen ingreso, la mitad solía írsele en apenas comida para ella misma, dado que, desde que tenía memoria, podía comer más que sus tres hermanas juntas en una sola comida y seguir sin sentirse satisfecha.

Otra de las ventajas de estar por su cuenta fue que, por fin, pudo tratar de entender sus habilidades. Ella no sabía mucho sobre los bloodliners en general, solo algunas retazos que pudo juntar de artículos de periódicos y otras cosas. Por medio de ensayo y error, pudo determinar sus propias capacidades. Aparte de entender a los Pokémon de tipo Agua y respirar bajo el agua, Misty descubrió que tenía ciertas (aunque algo limitadas) habilidades hidrokinéticas; podía conjurar agua a partir de la humedad en el aire, o con sus fluidos corporales (los cuales parecía tener en mayor reserva que los humanos promedio, juzgando por la cantidad que podía producir antes de llegar al límite), aunque era mucho mejor estando cerca de una fuente de agua como un río o un lago. Esa fue la base para descubrir que era capaz de imitar los movimientos de tipo Agua de los Pokémon. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era enfocarse e imaginarse a sí misma haciéndolos de la misma manera que lo hacían sus Pokémon. Una experiencia asombrosa, sin duda. Aunque se dio cuenta de que tenía ciertos límites; no pudo imitar el Giro Rápido de Staryu (solo terminó mareándose luego de intentarlo) o la Fuerza Psíquica de Starmie (toda esa concentración lo único que le dio fue dolor de cabeza). Fuera como fuera, quizás era que los bloodliners solo podían utilizar un tipo específico, y en el caso de ella era Agua.

A pesar de todo, incluso aunque le iba bien por su cuenta, a veces realmente se sentía… un poco sola. Una de las ventajas de poder entender a sus Pokémon era que siempre los tenía cerca cuando necesitaba hablar sobre algo, pero aunque eran buena compañía, a veces deseaba algo más. Algo de compañía humana, tal vez.

\- Humana… ¿por qué dije eso? – dijo mirando su reflejo en el río. – Ni siquiera soy humana, soy… algo diferente.

Y así era. Sus padres y hermanas nunca la vieron como humana, y si no empezó cuando nació, ciertamente lo hizo cuando la encontraron en la piscina aquel día. Podía verlo en sus ojos: ellos creían que ella era algo antinatural, un monstruo, un fenómeno… ¿acaso eso era todo lo que eran los bloodliners? El consenso general parecía ir en esa dirección. La gente les tenía miedo, miedo a lo que podían hacer, y había visto en las noticias unos cuantos incidentes que los involucraban, ya fuera porque abusaran de sus poderes, o los linchaban al descubrir que eran bloodliners. Parecía que la gente los odiaba solo por… existir.

Misty suspiró. Había tanto que quería saber, pero nunca había conocido a otro que fuera como ella. Alguien que supiera cómo era, cómo se sentía ser… diferente. Alguien que tal vez pudiera entenderla.

\- Hor… sea…

Un pequeño gemido triste y un sonido de moqueo rápidamente atrajeron la atención de la pelirroja. Caminando en esa dirección trató de buscar la fuente. El moqueo se hizo más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a un pequeño arrollo, y vio a un pequeño Pokémon azul flotando en el agua, llorando triste. Un Horsea, en opinión de Misty uno de los Pokémon de Agua más lindos y adorables de Kanto, aunque a este le habían dado una paliza tan dura que hasta tenía un ojo morado, pobrecito. Ver al pequeño tan triste y lastimado hizo que a la pelirroja se le derritiera el corazón.

\- Hey… – lo llamó suavemente. – ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Horsea… _Mi… entrenador… *sniff*… dijo que… *sniff*… soy un inútil…_

La voz de Horsea se quebraba con cada palabra. Para cualquier otro, podría parecer que Horsea solo había dicho su nombre. Misty, sin embargo, lo entendía perfectamente, como si hablara en palabras humanas. No tuvo que decirle más; el pobre pequeño había sido abandonado por su entrenador. Eso por sí solo era muy cruel, ¿pero dejarlo así de golpeado? Misty rápidamente abrió su bolsa y sacó algo de comida Pokémon para dársela.

\- Toma, come esto.

Horsea miró la comida en la mano de Misty. El pequeño hipocampo parecía dudar, pero no solo estaba golpeado, tenía mucha hambre. Cuando su estómago le rugió, y viendo a los ojos a Misty, finalmente no pudo resistirse y se lo comió todo.

\- ¡Horsea! _¡Delicioso, nunca antes había comido algo como esto!_

\- Tengo más aquí, si quieres. – dijo Misty sacándolo del agua para revisarlo. Notó entonces que tenía muchos cortes y moratones por todos lados. – Por Dios, ¿pero qué te hizo?

 _\- Me dejó aquí porque perdí una batalla. –_ Horsea parecía a punto de llorar otra vez. – _Me dijo que era débil, y que no le servía de nada. Me dejó aquí, solo…_

\- Oh, pobre pequeño. – Misty lo abrazó. – Sabes, los dos tenemos algo en común. Yo también he estado sola mucho tiempo. En mi casa, mis hermanas tampoco me querían. Sé lo que se siente.

 _\- ¿En serio? –_ le preguntó, a lo que ella asintió.

\- Pero si él no te quería, se lo pierde. No dejaré a un Pokémon tan lindo y adorable como tú. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Horsea no podía creerlo. Otra vez empezó a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. Había encontrado una nueva entrenadora, una que definitivamente lo iba a cuidar. Misty siempre tuvo debilidad por los Pokémon de Agua en general, pero los que eran pequeños, lindos y vulnerables como este Horsea le despertaban sus instintos maternales, como si fueran niños que necesitaban protección. ¿Sería porque ella siempre se sintió rechazada y desprotegida por su propia familia? Si podía hacer algo al respecto, no permitiría que él sufriera eso.

* * *

 _ **Un par de semanas después…**_

Después de conseguir a Horsea, Misty no tuvo más suerte en encontrar nuevos Pokémon para ella. Frunció el cejo al chequear sus provisiones; al parecer aquel chico con el Farfetch'd con el cual se topó se las arregló para escurrírsele con algunas de sus cosas, incluyendo unas cuantas Pokébolas de reserva y su carnada de pesca, así que tendría que reabastecerse en el siguiente pueblo. En su prisa, sin embargo, al chico se le cayó una caja a medio vaciar de rosquillas. Se habían llenado de tierra así que ya no había manera de que se las fuera a comer, pero tal vez…

\- Bueno, a ver si para esto me sirven.

Sacó uno de sus anzuelos especiales, una Mini-Misty, como le gustaba llamarla. Una réplica en miniatura de sí misma. Un poco pretenciosa, pero a ella le parecía adorable. Nada mal para algo que hizo ella misma. Le puso una de las rosquillas al anzuelo, se preparó para lanzar… y de repente, el anzuelo se enganchó de algo, que salió volando junto con él directo al agua, cayendo con un gran salpicón.

\- ¡PSY-AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! _¡SÁLVAME! ¡SÁLVAME! ¡NO SÉ NADAR!_

Misty no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El Pokémon en cuestión era un Psyduck, un tipo agua… que se agitaba y salpicaba en el río, gritando que no sabía nadar. ¿Acaso eso era posible? De cualquier manera, rápidamente se zambulló y lo sacó, llevándolo a la orilla.

 _\- Hmm… eso estaba delicioso, ¿me das más? Tengo hambre._

\- Hey, acabo de salvarte la vida, por lo menos dame las gracias, ¿no?

 _\- Oh sí, gracias. Ahora, ¿tienes más de eso?_

Misty suspiró. Bueno, al menos sí pescó algo, aunque no de la manera que esperaba, y por alguna razón, tuvo el presentimiento de que este patito amarillo le iba a dar muchas jaquecas en el futuro cercano.

* * *

 _ **En el transcurso de varios meses…**_

En este punto en el tiempo, Misty ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar por su cuenta. No había nada que valiera la pena relatar de lo que sucedió durante este período, salvo por dos breves pero importantes eventos.

El primero, fue cuando Misty accidentalmente descubrió otra habilidad de bloodliner que no sabía que tenía. Un día estaba tranquilamente ocupándose de sus asuntos con sus Pokémon, cuando su Horsea de repente vio algo, o más bien, a alguien, aproximándose hacia ellos. Un entrenador de pelo azul con gafas de sol encima de la cabeza, una camiseta roja, pantalones negros, y un chaleco y botas vaqueras (una elección de moda bastante ridícula, en su opinión). El pequeño dragón acuático le dijo que ese chico se llamaba Damian, y era su entrenador anterior, el que lo dejó todo golpeado y abandonado solo por perder una batalla. Sabiendo esto, Misty no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de pararlo y desafiarlo a una batalla para darle una lección. Hasta ahí, todo bien, pero nada podría haberla preparado para lo que vendría después…

…

 _Wingull rápidamente acabó con su Charmander, y ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo con su Weepinbell. Damian, sin embargo, empezó a enfurecerse por ir perdiendo, e incluso en medio de la pelea sacó a otro de sus Pokémon, específicamente a un Tentacruel que rápidamente amarró a Wingull entre sus tentáculos._

 _\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡No es una batalla doble! – gritó Misty._

 _\- ¡¿Y a quién le importa?! ¡Lo único que importa es ganar! – replicó Damian. – ¡Weepinbell, usa Látigo Cepa!_

 _Con Tentacruel restringiendo los movimientos de Wingull, Weepinbell rápidamente tomó su oportunidad para latiguear al pájaro en venganza por la paliza anterior. Misty apretó los puños y los dientes. Mirando directo hacia los ojos de Tentacruel, solamente había un pensamiento en su mente._

 _\- ¡YA BASTA! ¡SUELTA A MI WINGULL!_

 _Y de repente, Tentacruel se quedó congelado, y los ojos se le fueron. Sin dudar, desamarró sus tentáculos y dejó ir a Wingull, que rápidamente voló de vuelta a la mano de su entrenadora, escapando de los latigueos de Weepinbell. Misty estaba aliviada, pero también confundida, ¿qué había sido eso? Y no era la única, Damian y su Weepinbell estaban en shock por lo que acababan de ver._

 _\- ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?! ¡Se supone que me obedezcas a MÍ, no a ella!_

 _\- Date la vuelta. – dijo Misty, y Tentacruel obedeció de inmediato. – Amarra con tus tentáculos a Weepinbell y azótalo por todos lados._

 _Dicho y hecho, para gran sorpresa de Misty y conmoción total de Damian, Tentacruel amarró a Weepinbell y empezó a azotarlo por todo el lugar. En el medio de los gritos de Damian acerca de que no lo obedecía como se suponía que hiciera, Misty entonces agregó una última orden para comprobar su corazonada._

 _\- ¡Arrójale a Weepinbell en toda la cara!_

 _E igual que antes, Tentacruel le hizo caso, estrellándole al Pokémon atrapamoscas en todo el medio de la cara a su entrenador. El chico cayó sobre su retaguardia después de esto, y sin más alternativas retornó a sus dos Pokémon, antes de salir corriendo con el rabo entre las patas y gritando algo acerca de fenómenos a lo que Misty no le puso atención._

…

Y así fue como descubrió que podía usar control mental en los Pokémon de Agua por primera vez. No había intentado utilizar esa habilidad desde entonces, hasta que atrapó a su Goldeen, pues no estaba segura de cómo funcionaba.

El segundo evento, y el más importante, fue un fatídico encuentro con un joven entrenador que tenía como compañero a un Pikachu. Todo comenzó cuando acababa de pescar a su mencionada Goldeen, y vio al chico siendo perseguido por esa infame parvada de Spearows y Fearows que rondaba por la Ruta 1 entre Viridian y Pueblo Paleta, siempre persiguiendo y si les era posible MATANDO, a cualquiera que se atreviera a respirar en la misma área que ellos. Les estaba yendo bastante bien en contra de los pajarracos asesinos, logrando noquear a varios de ellos con una combinación de choques eléctricos y golpes de mochila, pero eventualmente sus números los superaron demasiado. Y luego, cuando uno de los Fearows se disparó a hacer un ataque de Perforador contra el Pikachu caído, el muchacho saltó entre ellos, determinado a recibir ese golpe fatal por su compañero. Y entonces, fue cuando sucedió.

El muchacho había utilizado lo que ella reconoció como el movimiento de Contraataque, con fuerza suficiente para noquear al Fearow y todo lo demás en las cercanías. Entonces lo supo. Él era igual que ella, un bloodliner. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se quedó en el asiento trasero de su mente por el momento, pues el esfuerzo de hacer el Contraataque lo dejó incapaz de mantenerse en pie, además, a pesar de haber sobrevivido al feroz asalto de ese Fearow, tenía una horrible herida en el pecho, producto de ese Perforador.

Al principio, decidió hacer lo más sensato y darle al muchacho primeros auxilios, y después llevárselo a Ciudad Viridian para que pudiera recibir tratamiento apropiado. Pero en cuanto hizo contacto con él, algo extraño sucedió. Fue como si un sentimiento acabara de despertar en ella, uno que había dormido por años. De repente, sus pensamientos cambiaron de "necesita ayuda" a "tengo que salvarlo porque es alguien importante para mí" o algo así. Pero eso no podía ser. Ella jamás había visto a este chico, así que no tenía el menor sentido.

Luego de llevárselo al Centro Pokémon de Viridian, se puso a pensar en esto mientras esperaba a que despertara. Ella no creía en el "amor a primera vista", así que rápidamente lo descartó, aunque no podía negar que, fuera de sus heridas y haberse ensuciado al caer, el muchacho era bastante bien parecido. ¿Tendría que ver acaso con el hecho de que eran un bloodliner igual que ella? Tal vez era porque por fin había encontrado a alguien con quien podía identificarse, alguien que tal vez podría entenderla. Algo era seguro: ese muchacho tenía algo especial, y ella quería averiguar qué era.

Y cielos, cuánta razón tenía. Tras un encuentro con unos ladrones de Pokémon que se hacían llamar el "Equipo Rocket", y entre algunas rebanadas de pizza, por fin pudieron introducirse apropiadamente. El nombre del muchacho era Ash Ketchum, y era un entrenador proveniente de Pueblo Paleta que acababa de conseguirse su licencia, además de ser un usuario de Pokédex elegido por el Profesor Oak. Eso daba credibilidad al por qué de alguna manera lograba hacer lo que ella consideraba saltos agigantados para un entrenador novato. Tenía mucho talento natural, y por primera vez tenía un muy buen compañero con quién entrenar de manera regular.

Pero eso no era lo único que tenía. Aunque Ash parecía muy abierto para hablar de sí mismo cuando ella le preguntaba, a veces Misty tenía la sensación de que había más en él de lo que se veía a simple vista. Por ejemplo, cuando se reveló a sí misma como una bloodliner, él no tenía idea de lo que quería decir esa palabra, sin importar que él también fuese uno. También le sorprendió descubrir que sus habilidades funcionaban de manera diferente a las de ella, pero de nuevo, nunca antes había conocido a otros, así que su conocimiento era bastante escaso. De cualquier manera, a veces sentía como si hubiera cosas que Ash se estuviera guardando para sí mismo. Pero en lugar de hacerla sentirse desconfiada, eso solo la hizo desear saber más cosas de él. Por algún motivo que no podía explicar, sentía que podía confiarle incluso su vida.

Antes de darse cuenta, los días se volvieron semanas, pero por alguna razón sentía como si hubieran viajado durante años. Con el tiempo, decidió ya no prestarle más atención a esa sensación, porque la cabeza le dolía cuando se ponía a pensar en ello. En vez de eso, simplemente eligió aceptarla. Lo que importaba era que había encontrado a un buen amigo, alguien cuya compañía disfrutaba enormemente, y que la hacía sentirse MUCHO mejor que cuando viajaba sola.

Los dos se encontraban sentados enfrente de una fogata. Tuvieron un día bastante agitado, luego que de alguna manera terminaron metiéndose esa escuela de entrenadores para niños ricos. Todo comenzó cuando un estudiante vino a retarlos a una batalla, y luego de que fácilmente trapearon el suelo con él, se vieron arrastrados en batalla tras batalla contra los demás estudiantes. La última a la que se enfrentaron (cuyo nombre era Giselle), supuestamente la más fuerte de todos ellos, fue derrotada con facilidad por Ash y Pikachu, aunque Misty quería ser la que peleara contra ella. No estaba segura de si era idea suya, pero de alguna manera, Ash parecía algo… sobreprotector con ella en aquel momento. Y además, estaba lo que le dijo Giselle cuando estaban disfrutando su premio por ganar:

 _\- "Tu novio es un chico interesante."_

Desde entonces, no había podido sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza. Se lo había dicho; él era un chico, y era su amigo, pero no era su novio. Aun así, ¿por qué no encontraba en lo absoluto desagradable el pensamiento de que Ash fuese su novio? Bueno, para empezar era un chico lindo, amable, amigable y con mucho talento natural de entrenador. Pero eso no era todo. Había algo más, algo que Misty no era capaz de señalar del todo.

\- ¿Estás pensando en algo? – La voz de Ash la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? No, nada. – Eso era una mentira, por supuesto.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Ash se encogió de hombros. – ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que pasemos por Cerulean? Todavía sería más rápido.

\- Estoy segura. – dijo ella con firmeza. No iba a cambiar su postura.

\- Hmm… si no te molesta que te pregunte… ¿te pasó algo por allá?

Misty lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Si tuviera que describir los ojos de Ash en pocas palabras, sus primeras opciones serían "grandes, cálidos y amables". Había genuina preocupación en ellos, una que jamás había visto en nadie antes. Aunque las Enfermeras Joy y Oficiales Jenny eran siempre agradables y estaban dispuestas a ayudarla, parte de ella sentía que era más, por lo menos en parte por cuestión de deber y preocupación por la gente en general, en vez de ser por ELLA como persona individual. Pero en este caso, era más que Ash se preocupaba por el bienestar de ELLA, y en serio lo apreciaba. Aun así… no se sentía cómoda hablando de esas cosas.

\- Muchas cosas. – dijo ella. – Y es todo lo que te voy a decir. Por ahora, al menos.

\- Está bien. – replicó Ash. – Pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar, ya sabes que estoy aquí, ¿está bien?

\- Por supuesto, y lo aprecio. – le sonrió ella. – Dime, ¿por qué no mejor nos vamos a dormir? Fue un día muy largo.

Se sentía un poco mal por cortarlo de esa manera, pero no se sentía preparada para abrirse respecto a esas cosas, ni siquiera con él. Ciudad Cerulean le había dejado muchas heridas, y volver a la ciudad solo las abriría de nuevo. Quería volver cuando fuese una gran entrenadora, lista para recuperar lo que era suyo por derecho. Hasta entonces, lo mejor era alejarse de ese lugar tanto como fuera posible. Hasta que fuera lo bastante fuerte.

* * *

 _ **La noche tras la batalla en el Gimnasio Cerulean…**_

Incluso después de abandonar los límites de su "querida" ciudad natal, Misty simplemente no podía dormir. Pasaron demasiadas cosas: haber sido envenenada por aquel Vileplume, despertar en un hospital para encontrarse con que Ash había tenido que ir en contra de sus deseos para salvarle la vida, luego derrotó a sus hermanas e hizo que las arrestaran… pero nada de eso era lo que la mantenía despierta.

Admitiéndolo, si bien todavía creía que tenía buenas razones para estar enfadada, una vez que se calmó, una parte de ella se sintió culpable por haberla pagado con Ash de la manera que lo hizo. No fue justo soltarle su rabia a después de todos los riesgos que tomó solo por el bien de ella. Diablos, ni siquiera le había agradecido apropiadamente por salvarle la vida (un simple "gracias" en medio de un berrinche furioso no se sentía bien en su opinión), sin mencionar haber capturado aquel Gyarados para ELLA en vez de quedárselo él. Incapaz de soportar su cargo de conciencia, finalmente abrió su saco de dormir y salió de su base.

\- ¿Ash? – lo llamó. – ¿Sigues despierto? ¿Ash?"

\- Hmm… sí. – Ash se dio la vuelta, frotándose los ojos. – ¿Necesitas algo?

\- Perdóname, no quería molestarte. Solo… quería hablar un rato, si no te molesta.

\- Claro.

Ash salió de su base y se sentó frente a Misty. Mientras miraba sus pupilas cafés y su cálida sonrisa, la pelirroja de repente se encontró en blanco. Sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle, lo que no sabía era cómo empezar. Tomando un profundo respiro, por fin lo dejó salir.

\- Acerca de lo que pasó hoy, de verdad siento mucho haberme sobreactuado. Por favor no pienses que no aprecio lo que hiciste.

\- Hey, está bien. – Ash se encogió de hombros. – Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí, ¿recuerdas?

\- "¿Me tenías que recordar eso?" – pensó ella. En serio, ¿estaba tratando de decir que ya estaban a mano? Como fuera, tenía que seguir. – De todos modos, aunque no nos conocemos desde hace tanto… estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. Eres uno de los primeros amigos de verdad que he tenido en mi vida, y eso es decir mucho _._

La pelirroja miró en la dirección de la ciudad. Había pocas luces encendidas, pero ella todavía podía ver con exactitud dónde estaba el gimnasio. El gimnasio, SU gimnasio.

\- Tal vez todavía no estaba lista para volver. Pero sí quiero regresar algún día. Quiero restaurar el Gimnasio Cerulean a su antigua gloria. No, quiero hacerlo incluso mejor que antes. Borrar como lo mancillaron mi padre y mis hermanas. Convertirlo en un lugar del cual mi abuela estaría orgullosa.

\- Espero estar ahí para verlo. – dijo Ash. – Serás una gran líder cuando llegue el momento.

\- ¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó Misty.

\- No, no lo creo. – Ash le sonrió. – Lo sé. Y si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, solo dímelo, ¿está bien?"

Misty se sorprendió mucho de esto. Los ojos del muchacho estaban llenos de determinación, mostrando que hablaba muy en serio respecto a eso. ¿Por qué quería ayudarla? Sus metas y sueños parecían muy diferentes una del otro, ¿y aun así él estaba dispuesto a apartar algo de tiempo para ayudarle con la suya?

\- No es que me queje, pero… ¿por qué querrías hacer eso? – le preguntó Misty. En respuesta, Ash sacó su chaqueta, mostrándole la Medalla Cascada.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes? ¿Lo que solía representar esta medalla? No importa lo difícil que haya sido ganarla, todavía la siento… vacía. Las medallas valen tanto como el líder que las entrega, y un día, quiero ganarme una VERDADERA Medalla Cascada, de una verdadera y digna líder de gimnasio.

\- Quieres decir… ¿de mí?

Misty se puso la mano en el pecho, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba solo un poco. Ash no dijo nada, pero esa gran sonrisa en su rostro era un gran "SÍ" por dondequiera que lo viera. No lo podía creer: ¿por qué se mostraba tan alentador con los sueños de alguien que llevaba apenas uno, tal vez dos meses de conocer a lo mucho? Aun así… significaba mucho que hubiera hecho todo eso por ella, y que estuviera dispuesto a hacer más. Una batalla de gimnasio con Ash… ese era un encuentro que sin duda esperaría con ansias. Tenía que responderle como era debido.

\- No creas que planeo ponértela fácil. – dijo ella sonriéndole también. Ese espíritu competitivo suyo era contagioso, eso parecía. Y de hecho eso le gustaba.

\- No quisiera que fuera de otro modo. Hasta entonces, vamos a esforzarnos para ser tan fuertes como podamos, ¿de acuerdo? – replicó Ash. Misty asintió, pero entonces se percató de algo.

\- Oye… no me gusta hacer promesas con el dedo meñique ni nada de eso. ¿Está bien para ti si solo chocamos las manos?

\- Claro, no hay problema.

Por supuesto, solo faltaba sellar la promesa. Los dos entrenadores alzaron sus manos y las chocaron, todavía sonriéndose uno al otro. Tras esto, se dieron las buenas noches y retornaron a sus respectivos refugios para poder dormir un poco.

Mientras volvía a meterse en su saco, Misty sintió que podría dormir mucho mejor aquella noche. Esa charla con Ash fue un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero sí la ayudó a sentirse mejor, en más de una forma. No solo Ash no le guardaba rencores por haberle gritado; inclusive le había dado algo que esperar. Cuando llegara el momento, tenía que estar preparada. Aunque ahora fuese solo un novato, ella lo podía sentir por dentro: él tenía el potencial de ser uno de los mejores entrenadores de todo el mundo. Así que, para honrar esa promesa que acababan de hacer, ella tenía que convertirse en una líder de gimnasio capaz de darle una batalla que él se merecía. Hubo una cosa que se le escapó decirle, pero eso podía esperar, hasta que cumpliera la promesa que le hizo. Un día se lo diría en voz alta, cuando llegara el momento.

\- "Ash… gracias por creer en mí."

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¿Cómo están todos? Bien, aquí estoy con otro oneshot para el Resetverso centrado en uno de los personajes principales, en este caso Misty. Sentí que podía explorar un poco su pasado, viendo las pocas viñetas que pudimos ver en la historia principal, como por ejemplo cómo fue descubriendo sus poderes, cómo atrapó a algunos de sus Pokémon y cómo la trataba su familia. La última parte me basé un poco en como los Dursley trataban a Harry Potter, y desde mi punto de vista, veo a las hermanas de Misty en una luz similar a como era Petunia con la mamá de Harry, Lily, en el sentido de que el resentimiento está menos basado en odio real o miedo, y más en envidia de que su hermana pequeña nació con poderes y ellas no. De nuevo, esa solo es MI interpretación, así que no sé si coincide con lo que **Crossoverpairinglover** tiene pensado para ellas.

Y ahora, la verdadera razón de escribir este oneshot, la razón verdadera por la que escribí este oneshot, digamos que vino en respuesta a un comentario que hicieron sobre mí en la página de TV Tropes de la historia. Aunque admito que sí shipeo AshxSerena, quienes me sigan en otras historias sabrán que esa no es mi pareja principal de Pokémon. Pongámoslo de esta manera: si hiciera un top de mis parejas favoritas en Pokémon, el PokéShipping sería mi número 1, y el AmourShipping el número 1,5, y solo porque Misty apareció primero y estuvo con Ash por un número mayor de episodios. Aun así, en otras de mis historias he dicho que me han llegado a gustar las dos como personajes e intereses románticos potenciales para Ash, así que estaré feliz si él termina con cualquiera de las dos. Además, esta historia me hizo abrir más la mente a la posibilidad de una resolución poliamorosa al conflicto, mientras que hace años, nunca, JAMÁS, habría considerado eso. Hey, es un crédito a las habilidades de escritor de **Cross** haberme hecho ver a Iris como un personaje interesante y potencialmente interés romántico de Ash, todo gracias a esta historia.

Antes de los agradecimientos, pausa y mensaje para al usuario anónimo que se firmó simplemente como **ldmb**. Te aconsejaría que empezaras por crearte una cuenta aquí para que podamos contactar entre nosotros y también con el autor de la principal. En caso de que no sepas inglés, yo actuaré como mediador. Hay límites de lo que puedes o no escribir para el Resetverso y todo tiene que contar con la aprobación de **Cross** antes de poder ser posteado, esa es la regla general. Ahora sí, gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama** (que lo dio en la versión en inglés porque no se aguantó otra vez, y con este tampoco XD), **BRANDON369, Jigsawpunisher** y **sonicmanuel.** Espero que hayan disfrutado este, y estén atentos, porque hay un par de oneshots de otros autores que ya están traducidos, pero esperando aprobación para ser posteados en inglés, y yo mismo tengo que terminar uno (decidí hacerlo en primer lugar en inglés para que me lo aprueben más rápido), más las escenas de un colaborativo que voy a hacer. Nos vemos pronto.


	42. Interludio de Ultima

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Ultima**

 **Escrito por BRANDON369, editado por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **BRANDON369.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Ultima, la anciana maestra de Isla Secunda y guardiana de los más profundos secretos de las técnicas definitivas de Fuego, Hierba y Agua, solo toma como discípulos a entrenadores a los que juzga dignos. Uno de ellos ha venido desde muy lejos no solo para aprender, sino para ayudarle a probar una teoría que tiene desde hace tiempo…

* * *

 _ **Archipiélago Sevii, Isla Secunda…**_

Los habitantes de las Islas Sevii frecuentemente hablan acerca de una anciana que vivía sola y era la guardiana de los llamados Movimientos Definitivos. Todos la conocían como una entrenadora muy poderosa, que vivía en el Cabo Extremo de Isla Secunda. Nadie sabía desde hacía cuántos años vivía en ese lugar (ni su edad real), pero los locales la veían con gran respeto, y muchos viajeros venían al Archipiélago Sevii solamente para ser entrenados por la anciana. Sin embargo, era muy exigente a la hora de escoger a los sucesores de sus técnicas; pocas personas podían presumir de haber aprendido Anillo de Fuego, Planta Feroz o Hidrocañón en Isla Secunda. El nombre de esa anciana era Ultima.

En aquel momento, Ultima se encontraba en el puerto, esperando un entrenador. Esto de por sí era algo inusual en ella, pues siendo que normalmente eran pocos los entrenadores que aceptaba como sus discípulos, eran todavía menos a aquellos en los que tomaba un interés particular. Sin embargo, este era un caso… especial. Ultima había investigado algunas cosas sobre este entrenador. Por lo visto provenía de la lejana región de Kalos. El chico consiguió las ocho medallas en los gimnasios más fuertes de la región y tuvo una notable participación en la liga, siendo derrotado en las semifinales. Para haber quedado en el Top 4 en su primera competencia importante, el muchacho debía ser remarcablemente fuerte. Pero no era por eso que Ultima había aceptado enseñarle, después de todo ya había rechazado a entrenadores mucho más destacados.

El Ferry Seagallop se acercaba a lo lejos. El barco no tardó en detenerse en el pequeño puerto de Isla Secunda, y de él bajaron un chico y una chica de más o menos 17 años. El chico vestía un saco azul con un jean celeste, tenía el pelo oscuro cubierto por una gorra y unas extrañas marcas con forma de Z en las mejillas. Su acompañante era una chica de cabello rubio y largo atado a una cola, con ropas bastante extrañas: un traje de combinación blanco y negro cubría todo su cuerpo, además de llevar casco y lo que parecían alas entre sus brazos. Ni bien llegaron a tierra firme, la chica comenzó a jalar efusivamente a su compañero para acercarse a la anciana.

\- Tú debes ser Fitzdane. – dijo al reconocerlo. El muchacho asintió, y Ultima enfocó su atención en la chica. – ¿Quién es tu amiga?

\- Mi nombre es Ciel, soy la novia de Fitz. – se presentó efusivamente la chica. – Es un placer conocerla.

\- Hemos recorrido todo este camino desde Kalos por sus técnicas definitivas. – dijo el chico, Fitzdane, o "Fitz", como lo llamó ella. – Por favor, enséñeme. – agregó inclinándose con sumo respeto.

\- Debo advertírtelo, solo enseñaré a aquellos a quienes juzgo dignos de heredar mis grandiosas habilidades. – dijo la anciana. – Dime, muchacho, ¿crees que eres digno?

\- Júzguelo usted misma. ¡Sal ahora!

El entrenador invocó a un gran Pokémon azul en forma de rana que usaba su larga lengua como bufanda. Se trataba de Greninja, inicial de agua en la región Kalos. Ultima estaba algo sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía uno de estos en persona. Normalmente, los entrenadores que venían en busca de sus técnicas definitivas le traían a los iniciales de Kanto y una que otra vez a los de Johto. De cualquier manera, con una sola mirada ella era capaz de determinar si estos tenían potencial, y el Greninja del muchacho se veía realmente prometedor.

\- Antes de entrenarte, quiero saber algo, muchacho. – le dijo con seriedad. – ¿Por qué quieres aprender una de mis técnicas definitivas?

\- Yo… quiero ser fuerte, necesito hacerme más fuerte. – Fitzdane puso una expresión seria. – Perder en la Liga de Kalos me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito fortalecerme.

\- Entiendo. – Ultima asintió. – De acuerdo, comencemos desde el principio. Los movimientos definitivos son: Anillo de Fuego, Planta Feroz e Hidrocañón. Los ataques más poderosos de los tipos Fuego, Hierba y Agua respectivamente. Muchos entrenadores han traído a sus iniciales ante mí para aprender alguno de estos movimientos, pero muy pocos lo han logrado. Y menos todavía, los que logran utilizarlos a su máximo poder.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Ciel con cierto interés.

\- La mayoría de entrenadores solo han logrado desarrollar un 50 % del poder de estos ataques. – explicó la anciana. – Pero si superas mi entrenamiento, muchacho, podrás sacar el 100 % de su verdadera fuerza.

\- Devastador… – dijo Fitz, tratando de imaginárselo.

\- Por supuesto, hay una razón por la cual acepté entrenarte. – dijo mirando a los ojos al joven. – ¿De verdad eres uno de ellos? ¿Aquellos a los que llaman Bloodliners?

Al hacer esta pregunta, los entrenadores frente a Ultima cambiaron su expresión y se dieron un rápido vistazo. El chico se quedó mirando un poco pensativo, antes de contestarle.

\- Así es, tanto Ciel como yo somos Bloodliners. – dijo de forma seria. – Permítame mostrarle.

Fitz comenzó a generar una esfera de agua entre sus manos, la cual comenzó a tomar forma, hasta asemejarse a una gran cuchilla. Lentamente se tornó más densa hasta volverse casi sólida, convirtiéndose en una estrella de cuatro puntas. La anciana miró fijamente, sin decir una palabra, pero asintió evidenciando que estaba realmente impresionada.

\- Shuriken de Agua, una técnica exclusiva de Greninja. – explicó Fitz, mientras su Greninja imitaba la técnica. – Con mi habilidad puedo usar todas las técnicas que un Greninja puede hacer.

\- Y Greninja es uno de los Pokémon elegidos capaces de aprender el Hidrocañon. – dijo Ultima con su propuesta en mente. – Muy bien, muchacho. Este será nuestro trato: yo le enseñaré el Hidrocañon a tu Greninja, y a cambio tú me ayudaras a comprobar mi teoría. Vamos a ver si mis técnicas definitivas también pueden ser aprendidas por un Bloodliner. ¿Aceptas?

Ultima extendió su mano, y Fitz con una expresión decidida, sin dudarlo se la estrechó. La anciana sonrió, y sin decir más, sacó un pequeño brazalete de su bastón y lo puso en la muñeca del chico.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el entrenador confundido.

\- Este brazalete posee todo el poder del Hidrocañon. Es la fuente de poder de las técnicas definitivas, muchos consideran estos brazaletes como una de las primeras formas de encapsular movimientos Pokémon. Con la tecnología actual esto ha ido evolucionando a lo que ahora conocemos como MTs. – explicó Ultima.

\- Qué interesante. – dijo Ciel. Aunque la chica parecía impresionada por la historia, a Fitz le preocupaba otra cosa.

\- ¿No debería ponerle esto a Greninja en lugar de a mí? – le preguntó.

\- Es lo difícil con estas técnicas, muchacho. – dijo Ultima. – Si de verdad tienes un fuerte lazo de amistad con tu Greninja, el poder de Hidrocañon pasará a través de ti y será transferido a tu Pokémon. Además, como eres un Bloodliner, en teoría tu cuerpo debería ser capaz absorber la energía suficiente como para poder usar este movimiento.

\- Entiendo. – dijo el entrenador algo pensativo.

\- Te espera un duro camino, y tendrás que superar unas difíciles pruebas. – le advirtió la anciana. – Te lo preguntaré por última vez, porque una vez que aceptes, no habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Estás listo?

\- Más listo imposible, señora. – dijo el muchacho. Tenía entusiasmo, y eso siempre le agradaba de ver en los jóvenes a Ultima. Después se volteó a ver a la rubia.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, niña? ¿No quieres obtener alguna técnica definitiva? – le preguntó.

\- Me gustaría, pero… no tengo ningún Pokémon capaz de aprenderlas. – replicó Ciel con una risita inocente.

\- Entiendo. Muy bien, vamos a comenzar con el entrenamiento ahora mismo. – le dijo. Pese a que aparentaba estar tranquilo, Ultima notó en los ojos que Fitzdane estaba impaciente por comenzar. – Tu primera prueba, será llegar hasta mi casa.

\- ¿Su casa? – Nuevamente los entrenadores quedaron confundidos.

\- Esta isla no es para debiluchos. – La anciana comenzó a reírse. – Mi casa está al otro lado de la isla, en un lugar llamado Cabo Extremo. Para llegar hasta ahí, tendrán que pasar un largo camino.

Dicho esto, Ultima comenzó a caminar, mientras que a Fitz y Ciel no les quedó otra que seguirla. De acuerdo, caminar hasta el otro lado de la isla, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde aquel día…**_

Contrario a lo que Fitz y Ciel pensaban, el camino hasta el Cabo Extremo no resultó ser una simple y aburrida caminata. Cuando la anciana le dijo que las pruebas que le esperaban no iban a ser fáciles, eso fue infravalorarse. "Difícil" no era la mejor forma de describirlo, "brutal" sería más apropiado.

La primera prueba consistía en correr durante varios kilómetros mientras saltaban y un piso mecánico se movía hacia atrás bajo sus pies. Al principio parecía fácil, pero tras los primeros kilómetros, los entrenadores comenzaron a sentir el cansancio, avanzando por pura fuerza de voluntad. Afortunadamente pudieron descansar sus piernas en la segunda prueba, pues avanzaron montando a unos Dodrios, mientras atrapaban las bayas que caían de los árboles, entrenando sus brazos y precisión. Por fin habían llegado a la tercera fase, y ahora solo restaban unos mil metros para llegar al Cabo Extremo. Para entonces, ambos entrenadores estaban agotados, sobretodo Ciel, que respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¿Ciel, estás bien?

\- No… te preocupes… – La chica lentamente recuperó el aliento. – Aunque creo que esto lo voy a sentir mañana…

\- Gracias por haberme acompañado, me alegra que hayas estado a mi lado. – dijo Fitz causando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

Ultima miró a la pareja, bastante impresionada. Veintidós años antes, a un entrenador le tomó ocho horas completas llegar hasta el segundo nivel, pero estaba tan exhausto cuando llegó al último trecho que no tardó en desfallecer. Comparado con eso, estos dos lo hicieron mucho mejor. Quizá el ser Bloodliners les daba una ventaja.

\- Muy bien, los felicito. ¡Ahora, vamos al próximo nivel!

Los entrenadores se acercaron al siguiente corredor, que poseía un letrero que decía: _**"Camino de Batalla"**_ _ **.**_ Con un nombre como ese, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que venía ahora. Pero antes de entrar, Ultima miró severamente a Ciel, tenía que decirle algo importante.

\- Jovencita, me temo que esta prueba es solo para los que quieran aprender las técnicas definitivas. A partir de aquí ya no podrás acompañar a tu novio.

\- Vaya… – La chica sintió un rápido desánimo ante esto.

\- No te preocupes, estaré bien. – aseguró Fitz. – Muy bien, vamos de una vez, ¿con quién debo enfrentarme?

\- Tu oponente está justo frente a ti. – dijo Ultima sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- Espere, ¿acaso quiere decir que…? – Fitz ya intuía lo que vendría.

\- Así es, te enfrentarás a mí. – afirmó la anciana con una sonrisa, claramente divertida con su expresión. – Y más vale que te lo tomes enserio, niño. Si no consigues vencerme, no te enseñaré mi Movimiento Definitivo.

Ultima parecía confiada, no había tenido un combate decente en un buen tiempo y esperaba que su nuevo alumno no la decepcionara. Fitz se lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

\- Muy bien, si no consigo derrotarla, nunca mejoraré mis habilidades. – dijo con determinación. – Vamos de una vez.

\- Buena suerte Fitz. – dijo Ciel sonriendo a su compañero.

\- Oye, muchacha, ya no tienes que seguir corriendo. ¿Quieres que te preste a mi Dragonite para que te lleve hasta Cabo Extremo?

\- No gracias, tengo mi propio método para movilizarme.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Bueno, no sé si haya escuchado de esto, pero este es el equipo usual de los Entrenadores Aéreos. – explicó Ciel. – En Kalos, las Batallas Aéreas son un deporte muy popular.

\- Batallas aéreas? – Ultima la miró confusa. Definitivamente al vivir en una isla en medio de la nada, se perdía una o dos cosas.

\- Usamos las corrientes de aire para surcar el cielo junto a nuestros Pokémon Voladores, luchamos codo a codo. – dijo Ciel sonriendo mientras mostraba las alas de su traje. – Es muy emocionante, déjeme mostrarle. ¡Sal, Fletchinder!

La chica invocó un Pokémon pájaro de color rojo, al principió Ultima estaba sorprendida al encontrar un Pokémon que nunca había visto, pero le pareció aún más sorprendente cuando una corriente de aire soplo prácticamente de la nada, elevando a Ciel por los aires. Mientras la entrenadora aérea daba algunas piruetas por el aire junto a su Fletchinder, Ultima no pudo evitar ver con admiración esta práctica. Incluso parecía que las corrientes de aire obedecían la voluntad de la chica, y la anciana tuvo el presentimiento de que así era.

\- ¡Esfuérzate, te estaré apoyando, Fitz! – La chica le guiño un ojo a su novio antes de salir volando con las corrientes de aire, este último por su parte intentó ocultar un sonrojo, para entrar en el Camino de Batalla seguido de Ultima.

El Camino de Batalla estaba dividido en la mitad por una pequeña cerca, Ultima fue a un lado y Fitzdane se quedó en el otro.

\- Será una batalla doble. Puedes usar a cualquiera de tus seis Pokémon cuando quieras. El piso debajo de nosotros se moverá, y cada vez que uno de nosotros reciba daño, el piso del oponente se acelerará. ¡Quien llegue primero al final del corredor será el ganador!

El chico se acomodó la gorra, preparándose para el combate, mientras la anciana se montaba en uno de sus Dodrios. Como ya no estaba en sus épocas, con eso se ahorraría un dolor de espalda. La anciana sintió ganas de reírse de su propio chiste, pero no había tiempo para bromas ahora.

\- ¡Que comience la batalla!

Ambos invocaron a sus Pokémon al mismo tiempo, Ultima sacó un Meganium y un Typhlosion, mientras que Fitzdane comenzó con su Quilladin y su Tyrantrum. La anciana no reconoció al dinosaurio grandote, pero estaba segura que el verde evolucionaba en uno de los elegidos para usar Planta Feroz. Ambos comenzaron a correr y el combate dio inicio.

\- ¡Meganium, Día Soleado! ¡Typhlosion, Lanzallamas!

El Meganium arrojó una gran bola de energía hacia el cielo, provocando un brillo artificial, que incremento el poder del Lanzallamas. El ataque iba directo a Quilladin, aunque Tyrantrum lo interceptó, soportando el fuego sin aparentes problemas. La anciana lo vio con interés, para haberlo resistido así de bien, debía de ser un tipo Roca. Y gracias al ataque, el lado de Ultima comenzaba a ir más rápido, mientras que Fitz y sus Pokémon tenían que correr para alcanzar a la anciana.

\- ¡Tyrantrum, prepárate con Danza Dragón! ¡Quilladin usa tu Bomba Semilla! – ordenó Fitz. Mientras Tyrantrum reforzaba sus poderes, Quilladin comenzó a arrojar semillas de gran potencia.

\- ¡Eso no servirá! ¡Meganium, Pantalla de Luz!

Meganium levantó un gran campo de fuerza, que lo protegió junto a su compañero, reduciendo el poder de Bomba Semilla. Pero esa no fue la única sorpresa que recibió Fitz, pues un aura roja comenzó a rodear a Tyrantrum dañándolo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – El entrenador tardó un poco, pero al fin entendió que ocurría. El Lanzallamas había sido poco efectivo, pero dejó unas útiles quemaduras. Ultima se rio ante su predicamento. – ¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡Tyrantrum, usa tu Colmillo de Fuego en Meganium!

\- ¡Protégelo, Typhlosion!

Typhlosion comenzó a correr para interceptar el ataque, pero fue golpeado por Quilladin y su movimiento Rodada, dejándole espacio a Tyrantrum para que diera una potente mordida hacia Meganium con su mandíbula cargada en llamas. Esto resultó en un gran daño para los Pokémon de Ultima, por lo que el piso de Fitz comenzó a acelerar, sobrepasando al de su oponente.

\- No está mal, muchacho, pero ya basta de juegos. ¡Contempla la furia del Anillo de Fuego! ¡Y la grandeza de Planta Feroz!

Ultima había decidido que el muchacho merecía una muestra de los movimientos definitivos. Meganium invocó unas raíces gigantescas desde el suelo, mientras que Typhlosion generó una gran explosión de fuego. Fitz quedó anonadado, eran más fuertes que cualquier ataque que había visto antes, pero la impresión rápidamente dio lugar al pánico.

\- ¡Tienen que esquivarlo, rápido! – les gritó.

Pero era tarde, el ataque fue demasiado poderoso, la potencia creó una explosión bastante grande y parte del suelo estaba destrozada, cuando el humo se disipó, Quilladin y Tyrantrum estaban noqueados. No tuvo más remedio que regresarlos.

\- Hicieron un buen trabajo. – les dijo, guardando sus Pokébolas.

\- ¿Qué te pareció eso, muchacho? – dijo Ultima, que se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa en su oponente.

\- Ya quiero aprender esos movimientos. ¡Adelante Noivern, Fennekin!

Los siguientes Pokémon de Fitz fueron un gran dragón murciélago y un pequeño zorrito amarillo y rojo.

\- ¿Un Fennekin? ¿Piensas luchar con un Pokémon sin evolucionar? – dijo una confundida Ultima. – Esperaba más de ti, muchacho.

\- No la subestime, ya tiene el nivel suficiente para ser una Delphox. Pero por su orgullo, esta pequeña no quería evolucionar. – replicó Fitz. Ultima se percató de que tenía un sujetador en el cuello, y este llevaba lo que parecía una Piedra Eterna. – ¡Noivern, muestra tu supremacía aérea y dispara un Pulso Dragón!

Noivern voló a gran velocidad, posicionándose frente a sus oponentes para dispararles una gran esfera de energía. La anciana creyó que perdía su tiempo, pues la Pantalla de Luz de Meganium protegería a sus Pokémon, pero al ver de nuevo, se sorprendió de ver que sus Pokémon habían recibido el impacto completo del ataque, y el suelo de Fitz comenzó a acelerar todavía más.

\- ¿Pero cómo…?

\- Mi Noivern tiene la habilidad Infiltrador, movimientos como Pantalla de Luz no podrán protegerlos. – replicó Fitz.

\- Imposible. ¡Pero esto no ha terminado! ¡Meganium, Planta Feroz! ¡Typhlosion, Anillo de Fuego! ¡Derriben a ese murciélago!

Los dos Pokémon de Ultima estaban a punto de lanzar sus ataques definitivos de nuevo, pero tanto ellos como su entrenadora se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Fennekin frente a ellos. En la confusión después del ataque de Pulso Dragón se había escondido en el lomo de Noivern, y ahora había saltado.

\- No hay defensa perfecta que no pueda romper. – dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa. Él y la pequeña zorrita intercambiaron una mirada, y Ultima notó cierto brillo en los ojos de su oponente. – ¡Justo ahí, Fennekin! ¡Usa tu Giro de Fuego en medio de su cuello!

Fennekin abrió su hocico y lanzó una espiral de fuego que salió a gran velocidad, concentrándose en un punto cerrado en lugar de envolver al oponente. Al estar cargando sus ataques, ninguno pudo reaccionar, la espiral de fuego golpeó a Meganium justo en su garganta, dejándolo noqueado de inmediato.

\- ¡Meganium!

\- ¡Todavía no hemos terminado! ¡Usa Psíquico!

Justó cuando Typhlosion estaba por arrojar el Anillo de Fuego, Fennekin le cerró la boca con su fuerza psíquica. Al no poder liberar todo su poder, la energía que Typhlosion había acumulado en su boca, estallo al instante, cuando el humo se disipó, el Pokémon de Ultima estaba noqueado, acelerando el piso bajo Fitz. Al terminar su trabajo, Fennekin saltó al lomo de Noivern, que la llevó al lado de su entrenador.

\- No está nada mal, muchacho, nada mal. – Mientras Ultima regresaba a sus Pokémon, pudo notar que el brillo en los ojos de Fitz había desaparecido y el entrenador respiraba de forma agitada. – ¿Algún problema?

\- No se preocupe… solo estoy algo cansado. – respondió Fitz mientras intentaba recuperarse. La anciana no pareció tragarse lo que dijo, pero si quería continuar, tenía que seguir.

\- ¡Adelante, Feraligatr, Dragonite! – La anciana invocó a al gran y feroz lagarto azul de Johto, y al legendario dragón final de Kanto. – ¡Ahora Dragonite, Draco Meteoro! ¡Feraligatr, derrota a Fennekin con tu Hidrobomba!

\- ¡Noivern, vuela para evadir! ¡Fennekin, esquiva la Hidrobomba y contraataca con Psicochoque!

El cocodrilo de agua disparó un gran cañonazo de agua, pero Fennekin la evadió con facilidad y disparó una ráfaga de energía psíquica, que lo resistió sin mucha dificultad. Por desgracia, Noivern no tuvo la misma suerte que su compañero, pues uno de los meteoros de energía le impacto en el ala, haciéndolo caer duramente contra el piso.

\- ¡Feraligatr! ¡Ataca con tu Colmillo Hielo!

\- ¡Noivern, defiéndete con tu Garra Dragón! ¡Fennekin, ayúdalo!

\- ¡Dragonite, no dejes que Fennekin se meta en el combate!

Fennekin corrió a ayudar a su compañero, pero Dragonite la detuvo con un poderoso ataque de Ciclón, por otra parte, Noivern y Feraligatr chocaron sus ataques, siendo el Pokémon de Ultima el vencedor, noqueando al dragón de Fitz.

\- ¡Regresa, Noivern! ¡Yo te elijo, Heliolisk!

Fitzdane remplazó a su Noivern por un extraño Pokémon eléctrico. Otro desconocido para Ultima, este duelo se ponía cada vez más interesante. Se estaba divirtiendo bastante, debía admitir que el chico era un gran oponente.

\- ¡Heliolisk, usa Trueno!

El Pokémon de Fitzdane arrojó un potente relámpago, pero Dragonite y Feraligatr consiguieron evadirlo. Ultima decidió acabar primero con Fennekin, usando el tercer movimiento definitivo, aquel por el cual el muchacho había venido en primer lugar.

\- ¡Usa Hidrocañon!

\- ¡Cúbrelo, Heliolisk!

Feraligatr disparó su movimiento definitivo, un potente cañonazo de agua energizada que se dirigía a gran velocidad a Fennekin, pero Heliolisk se puso en medio, recibiendo el impacto, y se produjo una tremenda explosión. Ultima estaba segura de que eso sería suficiente, por muy fuerte que fuera, ese Pokémon no debería poder resistir un movimiento definitivo. Pero cuando el humo se disipó, Ultima pudo ver desconcertada a Heliolisk, no solo seguía en pie, sino que también parecía estar sin daño alguno. ¿Cómo pudo soportar tan tremendo ataque?

\- Piel Seca, la habilidad especial de Heliolisk. – explicó Fitz al ver su expresión de desconcierto. – Los movimientos de tipo Agua no le harán daño alguno.

\- Interesante. – murmuró la anciana. Este chico no dejaba de sorprenderla. Y claro, estaba el hecho de que al terminar Hidrocañon, su Pokémon necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

\- ¡Combinen Ola de Calor y Electrificación!

Fennekin disparó una gran lluvia de cuchillas de fuego, mientras que Heliolisk lanzó una onda eléctrica. Una vez que los ataques se fusionaron, las cuchillas de fuego pasaron a ser de electricidad, causando un daño superefectivo contra Feraligatr, lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate.

\- Sorprendente, pero apenas estoy calentando. ¡Sal, Tyranitar!

El siguiente Pokémon de Ultima invocó un tornado de arena gigante apenas entró al campo, golpeando a Fennekin y Heliolisk. Fitz apretó los dientes: con un solo vistazo pudo notar que ese era un Pokémon de alto nivel. Fennekin y Heliolisk tendrían dificultades.

\- ¡Combinen sus Híperrayos! – ordenó Ultima.

\- ¡Contraataquen con Ola de Calor y Aire Cortante! – replicó a su vez Fitz.

Los intimidantes Pokémon de Ultima dispararon sus ráfagas de energía, Fennekin intentó combatirla con sus ondas de fuego, mientras que Heliolisk disparó pequeñas cuchillas de viento. Ambos movimientos chocaron, pero la combinación de Híperrayo consumió a los movimientos de sus oponentes, golpeándolos de lleno, causando que la velocidad del suelo de Ultima se incrementara.

\- ¡Fennekin! ¡Heliolisk! ¡¿Están bien?! – Ambos Pokémon se levantaban con dificultad, pero Ultima aun no terminaba su ataque. Ya había decidido dejar de contenerse, sentía tanta emoción que se estaba dejando llevar por el duelo.

\- ¡Termínalos con Terremoto, Tyranitar!

\- ¡Deben esquivarlo! – gritó Fitz. Un golpe como ese los derrotaría a ambos.

Tyranitar golpeó el suelo con una fuerza tremenda, causando que todo se estremeciera. Y como su Dragonite podía volar, no recibiría daño, al contrario de los dos Pokémon de Fitz. O eso fue lo que creyó: la anciana vio sorprendida como de un gran salto, Fennekin había llegado a agarrarse de uno de los pies de Dragonite, salvándose de milagro. Y no fue el único, Heliolisk estaba flotando en el aire rodeado de una extraña aura azul, Fennekin lo había salvado levitándolo con su Fuerza Psíquica.

\- Eres astuto, y para que un Fennekin tenga tanto control psíquico aun sin evolucionar, significa que está bien entrenado. – La anciana mostró una gran sonrisa. – Pero cometiste un error fatal.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Mientras continúe levitando de esa manera, estará inmovilizado. ¡Brazo Martillo!

Aprovechando que Heliolisk no podía moverse, Tyranitar le impactó un gran puñetazo, mandándolo a volar y dejándolo noqueado, y al mismo tiempo Dragonite logró deshacerse de Fennekin. Cuatro de los seis Pokémon de Fitz ya estaban fuera del juego, pero aún tenía una esperanza.

\- ¡Ahora todo depende de ti! ¡Adelante, Greninja, Shuriken de Agua! – Apenas salió, Greninja comenzó a arrojar sus Shurikens hacia Tyranitar, pero Ultima ya estaba preparada.

\- ¡Cúbrete con tu arena!

Tyranitar concentró toda su arena a su alrededor en forma de tornado, protegiéndose del Shuriken de Agua. Fitz se sorprendió, nunca antes había visto a alguien usar así la habilidad de un Tyranitar.

\- ¡Atactrueno, Dragonite! – ordenó la anciana.

\- ¡Greninja, protégete con Sustituto! ¡Fennekin, Psicochoque!

Como si de un verdadero ninja se tratase, Greninja desapareció y el ataque impactó a un pequeño tronco que salió de la nada. Por su parte Fennekin aprovechó para saltar encima de Dragonite y dispararle sus ondas psíquicas, pero Dragonite parecía no sentirlas en absoluto.

\- ¡Sacúdetela con Carga Dragón!

\- ¡Greninja, Cuchilla Nocturna!

Justo cuando Dragonite se estaba cargando en energía para acabar con Fennekin, Greninja dio un gran salto y lo interceptó, golpeándolo con una cuchilla de sombras, para después sujetar a su compañera y alejarla del peligro.

\- ¡Bien hecho, amigos! – Fitzdane le sonreía triunfante a sus Pokémon.

\- ¿No te olvidas de alguien? – señaló Ultima.

Al estar ocupados con Dragonite, no notaron que Tyranitar cargaba un Híperrayo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El ataque los golpeó de lleno; Greninja consiguió reponerse sin mucho problema tras el ataque, pero Fennekin tenía dificultades para volver a incorporarse, y justo entonces el Pokémon de Fuego fue rodeado por un aura roja. Mar de Llamas, ya debía estar al límite. Fitz sabía que tenía que actuar rápido; con sus Pokémon tan debilitados no podía pasar a la defensiva, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse atacando con la defensa que Ultima había formado. Solo le quedaba un último recurso. Tyranitar tenía resistencia contra los ataques de Fuego y podía controlar la Tormenta de Arena para protegerse de los de Agua. ¿Qué podría hacer?

\- No hay defensa perfecta que no pueda romper. – Un brillo nuevamente apareció en los ojos de Fitz, y a su oponente no se le escapó. – Ya lo tengo. ¡Fennekin, usa Giro Fuego contra Dragonite!

\- ¡No servirá de nada! ¡Usa tu Carga Dragón, Dragonite!

Mientras Fennekin se recubría de fuego, Dragonite se envolvía de energía, ambos estaban por chocar sus poderes, pero en el último momento Fennekin evadió a Dragonite.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- ¡Justo ahí, Fennekin! ¡En medio de las alas! – ordenó Fitz.

El Pokémon miró con confianza a su entrenador, para luego chocar su Giro Fuego concentrado en la espalda de Dragonite. Con esto no solo dejó a su oponente en estado de quemado, sino que también desequilibró su vuelo, por el daño crítico a sus alas.

-¡Vamos, Greninja! ¡Ahora es cuando! – exclamó.

Con un rápido movimiento, Greninja saltó a la espalda de Dragonite junto a Fennekin. Dragonite trató de sacudírselos pero no pudo hacer nada, volaba sin control. Y entonces Greninja comenzó a dirigirlo a base de jalones, haciendo forzándolo a elevarse a gran altura.

\- ¡Ahora, Greninja! ¡Bombardea a Tyranitar con tus Shurikens de Agua! – gritó Fitz. El Pokémon de agua preparó sus estrellas ninja, y Ultima reaccionó al instante.

\- ¡Cúbrete con tu arena!

La arena de nuevo se concentró en un un remolino alrededor de Tyranitar para protegerlo del ataque, pero Fitz se anticipó a eso. Las Shurikens de Agua atravesaron justo por el ojo de la tormenta, golpeando a Tyranitar sin que este pudiera detenerlas. Cuando la arena se disipó, Ultima solo alcanzó a ver que su Pokémon ya estaba fuera de combate, y de inmediato el suelo de Fitz comenzó a acelerar. Al ver que Dragonite se recuperaba, Greninja sujetó a Fennekin y bajaron de un salto a festejar su pequeña victoria. Entretanto, el entrenador había perdido el brillo de sus ojos y respiraba con notable cansancio.

\- Es hora de que participes en la batalla, Dodrio. – Ultima había llegado a su Pokémon final y estaba satisfecha, nunca había visto estrategias como las que su oponente acababa de usar.

\- ¡Ya casi lo logramos, amigos, solo le quedan dos Pokémon!

\- Quizá, pero esta batalla no se trata de a quién le quedan más Pokémon. Se trata de llegar primero a la meta. – le recordó Ultima. Efectivamente, ya casi estaban al final del camino. – ¡Dragonite, usa Atactrueno! ¡Dodrio, Tri-Ataque!

Ambos ataques tomaron a Greninja por sorpresa y lo impactaron, provocándole un gran daño y haciendo que el suelo de Ultima igualara al de Fitz. Estaban tan cerca, podían perder ahora. ¡Tenían que llegar primero a la meta! Fennekin y Greninja veían a su entrenador, esperando la siguiente orden.

\- No nos queda de otra. ¡Greninja, usa Hidrocañón!

Los ojos de la anciana se ensancharon ante esto. ¿Intentaría usar el movimiento definitivo? Pero una parte de ella sonrió, esta era una excelente oportunidad de comprobar si el lazo con su Pokémon era lo bastante fuerte para invocar el Hidrocañon tan pronto. Greninja formó una gran esfera de agua con sus manos, ya faltaba poco para llegar a la meta.

\- ¡Ahora, Greninja! - gritó Fitz.

El Pokémon expulsó todo su poder, disparando su ataque, al principio parecía que todo iba a estar bien, pero el movimiento salió muy inestable y estalló en medio del aire. Con todo, la onda de la explosión alcanzó a golpear a Dragonite, y por poco también alcanza a Fennekin, pero Greninja la cubrió, resistiendo el ataque. Dragonite, por su parte, no solo fue golpeado por la onda, sino que también se resintió por las quemaduras. Eso fue todo, finalmente habían llegado a la meta, Fitz respiraba con dificultad por el cansancio, pero parecía feliz.

\- Ganamos… por poco… pero conseguimos ganar…

Greninja ayudó a su entrenador a levantarse, mientras que Fennekin estaba tan alegre que comenzó a lamerles la cara tanto a su entrenador como a su compañero Pokémon.

\- Buen trabajo, chico. – dijo Ultima satisfecha con la batalla. – Y pensar que pudiste usar Hidrocañón tan pronto, es impresionante.

\- Pero no pude controlarlo. – susurró el entrenador, algo desanimado.

\- Ya mejorarás con la práctica. – Ultima comenzó a reírse. – Y si me permites decirlo, me impresiona que hayas logrado desbloquear la habilidad por ti mismo.

Justo en ese momento, Ciel descendió del cielo con su Fletchinder, y lo primero que hizo la chica fue ir a abrazarlo.

\- ¡Estuviste increíble, Fitz! – le dijo. El chico se sentía casi sin aliento, así que apenas lo que hizo fue sonreírle a su novia. – Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, puedes descansar.

\- Gracias… – Tras decir esta única palabra, Fitz cayó inconsciente, teniendo que ser atrapado por su novia y su Greninja.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien? - preguntó Ultima con preocupación.

\- No se preocupe. Solo se esforzó demasiado, pero nada que con una buena noche de sueño no pueda arreglar.

\- No lo entiendo. Aunque sí parece bastante agotado. – La anciana no comprendía lo que pasaba ¿El entrenamiento había sido tan intenso para el pobre chico? Al ver su expresión, al principio Ciel dudó un poco, pero al ver que la anciana le parecía de confianza, decidió decírselo.

\- Bueno… lo que sucede es que Fitz tiene otra habilidad además de la de Greninja. Lo malo es que siempre que la usa queda agotado y tiene que dormir para recuperar fuerzas.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Ultima. A pesar de sus años, las habilidades de los Bloodliners seguían siendo todo un misterio. – Muy bien, ya estamos en Cabo Extremo, así que no queda mucho camino para llegar a mi casa. Lleva a tu novio ahí y podrá descansar todo lo que necesite.

* * *

 _ **Cabo Extremo, casa de Ultima…**_

Al caer de la tarde, Fitz todavía seguía durmiendo. Ultima lo había dejado en su cuarto de huéspedes, todavía algo preocupada por el chico. Lo extraño era que sus Pokémon parecían actuar como si fuera algo normal, tras recuperarse del combate, Greninja había salido a practicar su nuevo ataque acompañado de Fennekin, quizá para sorprender a su entrenador en cuanto despertara.

Según lo veía Ultima, el equipo Pokémon de Fitz ya estaba acostumbrado a esta situación, la anciana se acercó al cuarto de huéspedes con curiosidad. Ciel se había quedado junto a su novio en todo momento, aunque tampoco ella parecía preocupada. Simplemente lo veía con una expresión protectora y algo nostálgica, por lo que Ultima decidió acercársele.

\- ¿Todavía duerme?

\- ¿Qué? – La chica pareció sorprenderse un poco por la presencia de Ultima, pero no tardó en volver a su actitud alegre de siempre. – No se preocupe, para mañana estará como nuevo.

\- Tu novio es un buen entrenador. – dijo la anciana. – Bloodliner o no, es digno de aprender el Hidrocañon. Apenas puedo esperar para enseñarle la técnica.

\- ¿Le puedo preguntar algo, señora? – dijo Ciel. – ¿Por qué tiene tanto interés en las habilidades Bloodline?

\- Es una buena pregunta, jovencita. Esto se remonta a hace varios años. Como sabrás, yo vengo de una época distinta, una en la cual no había muchas personas como tú. Yo al igual que muchos otros consideraba la existencia de los Bloodliners como una simple leyenda, me parecía demasiado para ser real. Claro que todo eso cambió hace aproximadamente unos quince o dieciséis años.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquel entonces? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Como sabrás, Isla Secunda está rodeada por fuertes remolinos de agua, que dificultan la entrada de los barcos.

\- Es cierto, fue un viaje algo turbulento. – Ciel soltó una risita al recordar lo fácil que se mareaba su compañero mientras pasaban por los remolinos.

\- Pues en aquella época, me encontraba entrenando en la playa y vi algo muy extraño. Había una chica, quizás de la misma edad que tú tienes ahora, intentando cruzar los tornados simplemente a lomos de un Pokémon. Eso era una locura; muy pocos Pokémon tienen la fuerza necesaria para cruzar esos peligrosos remolinos. La chica estaba metida en un buen lío, y estuve a punto de ir a ayudarla, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Comenzó a arrojar lo que reconocí como Rayos de Hielo desde sus manos. – dijo Ultima simplemente. – La chica intentó congelar los remolinos, pero las corrientes de esta isla son muy fuertes, y terminó por caer al mar y tuve que ir a rescatarla.

\- ¿Y qué pasó después?

\- La dejé descansando en mi casa y fui a traerle algo de comer. – dijo Ultima. – Por desgracia, para cuando volví ella ya se había ido.

\- ¿A dónde fue?

\- Nunca lo supe, simplemente agarró sus cosas y desapareció. Supongo que Isla Secunda no era su destino al fin y al cabo, y viendo que iba en dirección este cuando la vi, quizá se dirigía a Isla Tera o Isla Quarta.

Ultima suspiró, aquella simple experiencia la había marcado. Le hubiera gustado hacer más por aquella jovencita. Entretanto, Ciel pensó para sí misma, teniendo una ligera idea del por qué esa chica se había ido sin más. Ella estaba consciente de las dificultades que un Bloodliner tenía que vivir día a día.

\- Durante años no le di mucha importancia a ese encuentro, pero luego sucedió el incremento en la población de Bloodliners. Cuando todo el mundo comenzó a hablar sobre ellos, recordé a aquella chica y mi curiosidad se despertó. Verás, tengo muchos amigos por todo el mundo, muchos de ellos investigadores y científicos. Recientemente se han hecho varios descubrimientos sobre los Bloodliners, así que estuve leyendo sobre un tipo en particular. Aquellos a los que llaman de tipo Especie.

\- Como Fitz. – dijo Ciel.

\- Exacto. Se supone que pueden aprender todas las técnicas de un determinado Pokémon. Así que comencé a preguntarme, ¿los Bloodliners tipo Especie serían compatibles con mi técnica ancestral? Gracias a tu amigo estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

\- Ya veo. Por eso aceptó entrenarlo, ¿verdad? – dijo Ciel, y Ultima asintió.

\- Debo admitir que sus habilidades son asombrosas. Fitzdane y tú son muy afortunados.

\- No somos tan afortunados como cree. – La anciana pudo notar que la sonrisa de Ciel estaba apagándose. – La gente nos odia y nos teme, siempre tenemos que estar huyendo.

La anciana ladeó la cabeza, como si creyera que estaba exagerando un poco. Le costaba creer lo que acababa de decir. Ciel casi le leyó el pensamiento, pues lo siguiente que dijo fue esto:

\- No es broma, ha sido así desde que tengo memoria. – La chica puso una expresión más seria, mientras contenía algunas lágrimas. – Cuando mis padres descubrieron mis poderes, no dudaron un instante en abandonarme a mi suerte. Si no hubiera encontrado a Fitz, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

\- Lo siento, no tenía idea. – Ultima se sorprendió con esto. ¿Qué clase de padres abandonarían a un hijo por un detalle tan minúsculo como una Bloodline?

\- Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que le pasó a Fitz.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – La curiosidad se apoderó de Ultima ¿Acaso ese muchacho había pasado algo peor que el abandono de sus padres?

\- A diferencia de mí, Fitz sí tuvo una madre que lo quiso a pesar de sus poderes… – La chica se detuvo por un momento, pero finalmente decidió continuar. – Por desgracia, los habitantes de su pueblo no pensaban lo mismo, creían que él era un monstruo. No sé todos los detalles, pero… por lo poco que me dijo, su madre fue asesinada tratando de protegerlo.

Ultima estaba anonadada ante lo que Ciel le estaba contando. ¿Cómo podría la gente hacerle eso? ¿Intentar matar al niño por el único pecado de nacer diferente? A los ojos de Ultima, esos aldeanos eran los verdaderos monstruos.

\- Tiempo después nos encontramos, y hemos estado viajando juntos desde entonces. – La chica se secó las lágrimas que le estaban saliendo, antes de continuar. – No podíamos confiar en nadie más, solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Era duro, debíamos ocultar nuestros poderes, si alguien descubría lo que éramos, nos atacaban. Pero a pesar de todo, Fitz y yo decidimos cumplir nuestros sueños. Yo siempre quise ser una gran entrenadora aérea. Aún recuerdo cuando Fitz me regaló mi traje, fue el día más feliz de mi vida.

\- Y supongo que el sueño de tu amigo es el de convertirse en Maestro Pokémon. ¿Verdad?

\- Algo así… lo que Fitz de verdad quiere es convertirse en un entrenador realmente poderoso. Quiere tener la fuerza suficiente para que lo que le pasó a su mamá no se vuelva a repetir. – dijo Ciel. – De hecho ingresó a la Liga Kalos solo para probar su fuerza.

\- Y efectivamente es un entrenador muy fuerte. – Tras haber combatido con Fitz, Ultima estaba convencida de la fuerza del muchacho.

\- Sí, pero en la Liga Kalos también habían otros entrenadores poderosos. – Ciel recordaba emocionada los grandes combates que presenció. – Fitz estaba muy confiado de sus habilidades, con ayuda de Greninja comenzaron a tener una victoria tras otra. Pero cuando llegó a las semifinales, enfrentó al entrenador más duro con el que había peleado hasta entonces. Al principio él tenía la ventaja, pero su oponente supo defenderse, y cuando finalmente llegó a su último Pokémon, le dio la vuelta totalmente.

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo? – preguntó Ultima.

Ciel comenzó a relatarlo. El último Pokémon del oponente de Fitz era un Delphox. Este no solo estaba bien entrenado, logrando derrotar a Fennekin y Noivern, sino que cuando a Fitz solo le quedaba Greninja y parecía que este estaba a punto de ganar, Delphox ejecutó una transformación que le dio más poder. Algo similar a lo que se conocía como Mega-Evolución, pero esto era diferente. El Delphox cambió de color volviendo azules todas las partes de su cuerpo que eran rojas, y lanzando llamaradas también azules. La batalla fue intensa, Fitz y Greninja pelearon con todo, pero al final ese Delphox fue superior.

\- La liga Pokémon no es nada fácil jovencita, muy pocos ganan a la primera. – trató de consolarla Ultima.

\- Sí, pero perder la liga le ha afectado bastante, comenzó a dudar de su fuerza. – dijo Ciel. – Fue entonces que escuchamos hablar de usted.

Para Ultima ahora todo cobraba sentido. El muchacho había sido lastimado, y quería volverse fuerte para que lo que le pasó no volviera a sucederle. Para poder protegerse a sí mismo y a sus seres queridos de quienes quisieran hacerle daño. Tenía un lazo muy fuerte no solo con sus Pokémon, sino también con esta muchacha.

\- ¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto? – preguntó la anciana después de mucho rato de silencio.

\- No lo sé. – Ciel se quedó pensando un instante. – Supongo que porque usted ha sido la única persona que sabe que somos Bloodliners y aun así quiere ayudar a Fitz.

La anciana solo le sonrió a la entrenadora aérea. Había sido un largo día y los dos necesitaban un buen descanso, así que se retiró para no quitarles más tiempo. Ciel le dio las gracias de nuevo por ayudarlos, y se quedó junto a su novio por el resto de la noche.

* * *

 **Tiempo después…**

El entrenamiento de Fitz resultó ser realmente complicado: el Hidrocañon era un ataque realmente difícil de dominar, sin mencionar que Ultima era una maestra bastante exigente. Por su parte, Ciel apoyaba a su amigo y también aprovechaba para practicar sus combates aéreos con su Fletchinder. Tras mucho tiempo y duro esfuerzo, Greninja finalmente había conseguido invocar un Hidrocañon con todo su poder.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Greninja! – Fitz abrazó a su Pokémon, cansado, pero orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- Nada mal muchacho, conseguiste perfeccionar el Hidrocañón en tiempo récord.

\- Sí, pero Greninja se ve muy agotado, ese último ataque drenó todas sus fuerzas. – observó el chico.

\- Es un pequeño precio a pagar. Todo poder viene con un precio, pero ya te acostumbrarás a él. – explicó la anciana. – Lo único que te resta ahora es practicar la precisión del ataque, y lo habrás dominado.

\- Me alegra. – Fitzdane estaba contento, tanto entrenamiento había dado sus frutos.

\- Por otra parte, tenemos un pequeño problema. – dijo Ultima mirando esta vez a Fitz.

\- Lo sé… – El entusiasmo del muchacho se apagó.

A diferencia de Greninja, Fitz tenía dificultades para invocar el ataque, simplemente no podía concentrar su Bloodline lo suficiente. En el tiempo que había pasado, en teoría debería poder como mínimo invocar el poder del Hidrocañón; sin embargo, no había tenido ningún avance. Siempre que lo intentaba, el chico lograba formar una esfera de agua energizada con sus manos, pero en lugar de liberar el Hidrocañon, la esfera siempre estallaba, arrojando chorros de agua por distintas direcciones, y dejando al entrenador empapado y de espaldas en el suelo.

\- ¡Más cuidado, muchacho, casi me das! – dijo Ultima, esquivando el agua disparada.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Fitz volviendo a incorporarse.

Ultima observó a su discípulo. El chico tenía entusiasmo, pero era como si algo lo bloqueara, algo que le impedía acceder a su poder. Miró después a Greninja, que ya había logrado aprender el ataque casi a la perfección. Si su bloodline era la misma que la especie de Greninja, ¿no deberían tener el mismo poder en teoría?

\- Chico, ¿qué tal si lo intentas junto a Greninja? – sugirió Ultima. – Intenta imitar sus movimientos.

\- Está bien. ¿Listo, Greninja? – Su compañero Pokémon solo asintió con la cabeza. – ¡Hidrocañón!

Entrenador y Pokémon tomaron la misma postura y comenzaron a generar esferas de agua con sus manos. Fue entonces cuando la esfera de Greninja se comprimió y disparó una enorme corriente de agua energizada, que se perdió entre los cielos, estallando y cayendo después de vuelta como lluvia. Por otra parte, la esfera de Fitz simplemente le estalló en la cara, igual que siempre. Después del ataque, Greninja cayó agotado tras liberar toda su energía restante en el movimiento, mientras que Fitz por su lado yacía en el suelo empapado. Eso no salió nada bien.

\- Creo que será mejor que tú y Greninja se tomen un descanso. – dijo la anciana. – Continuaremos con el entrenamiento después.

Tras decir esto, Ultima comenzó a alejarse de forma pensativa. Estaba algo desconcertada, para este punto ya esperaba que Fitz pudiera invocar al menos un Hidrocañón imperfecto. Los resultados estaban por debajo de lo esperado, quizá su técnica no funcionaba en Bloodliners después de todo… No, Ultima no estaba dispuesta a perder la esperanza todavía.

Fitz y su debilitado Greninja aprovecharon el descanso para ir con Ciel y el resto de su equipo Pokémon, que se encontraban comiendo. La chica le pasó un Poképuff que ella misma había preparado, pero su compañero estaba tan desanimado que no parecía ni de humor para comer.

\- Oye, no te desanimes. Ya verás que lo lograrás. – le dijo

\- A decir verdad, no estoy seguro de si seguir con todo esto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No sé si aprender este ataque sea buena idea. Además, vine aquí para fortalecerme como entrenador, no como Bloodliner. – Fitz había aceptado los términos de la anciana para que Greninja aprendiera el ataque. Lo de aprenderlo él parecía al principio un valor agregado, pero ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro.

\- Tú eres un entrenador muy fuerte. – le aseguró Ciel. – Si tuvieran su revancha ahora, ese Delphox no sabría qué lo golpeó.

Fitz sonrió. La muchacha siempre sabía qué decirle para subirle los ánimos. Una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella. Ella tenía razón, mejor descansar, ya después podría pensar en el Hidrocañón. La muchacha gustosamente le ofreció su regazo como almohada para que reposara, mientras observaba a su equipo Pokémon. Greninja se encontraba comiendo para recuperar fuerzas junto a Fennekin, Quilladin intentaba quitarle algo de comida a sus compañeros, pues ya había terminado la suya. Tyrantrum y Heliolisk se habían dormido en el césped, mientras que Noivern estiraba sus alas.

A la distancia, Ultima observaba a ambos chicos y sus Pokémon con una sonrisa en la cara. Se notaba que tenían un gran lazo, incluso parecían una familia. Y de cierta manera lo eran: por lo que Ciel le había contado, esos muchachos no tenían a nadie más, solo confiaban el uno en el otro. Con algo de nostalgia, Ultima recordó su propio equipo de amigos cuando era joven, también habían sido como una familia para ella. Claro, esos días habían pasado hace mucho, ahora eran ancianos y cada uno había tomado su propio camino. De hecho tras exiliarse en Isla Secunda, no había vuelto a reunirse con sus amigos, a lo mucho recibía llamadas ocasionales de su viejo amigo Samuel, ya convertido en un famoso investigador.

Sin embargo, Ultima no tuvo mucho tiempo para recordar, pues al cabo de unos minutos, vio en la distancia lo que parecía ser una columna de humo. Al ver más detenidamente, la anciana vio parecía que provenir de la dirección donde estaba su hogar. No quería asumir lo peor, pero si algo estaba pasando… tenía que ir de inmediato.

\- ¡Fitzdane, Ciel! ¡Esperen aquí, volveré enseguida! – La anciana sacó una Pokébola rápidamente. – ¡Deprisa, Dragonite!

Sin perder tiempo, Ultima montó su Dragonite y emprendió vuelo hacía Cabo Extremo, dejando desconcertados a Fitz y Ciel. ¿Habría pasado algo? Fue entonces que en la dirección del Cabo Extremo vieron la columna de humo, y donde hay humo… a pesar de la advertencia de la anciana los dos fueron detrás de ella, en caso de que necesitara ayuda.

Para cuando Ultima llegó hasta la fuente del humo, pudo ver a un pequeño grupo, media docena de sujetos a los que solo conocía de pasada en la isla, algunos con Pokémon de Fuego que se encontraban arrojando sus ataques a su casa. La anciana inmediatamente invocó a su Feraligatr e hizo que utilizara Danza de Lluvia, y un diluvio inmediatamente ahogó las llamas, empapando a todos en el área.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué diablos sucede aquí?

\- ¡Maestra Ultima! – gritaron Ciel y Fitz. Y ni bien apenas, llegaron, los rufianes de inmediato fijaron sus miradas en ellos.

\- ¡Ahí están! ¡Mátenlos, deprisa!

Los sujetos comenzaron a enviar a sus Pokémon para atacarlos, unos tras otros. Ultima respondió mandando a los suyos propios y estos rápidamente se hicieron cargo de los agresores, pero los entrenadores no se amilanaron por esto, y agarraron lo que tuvieran a mano, ya fuesen solo palos o piedras, para empezar a atacarlos directamente.

\- Maldición, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Por qué nos atacan? – exclamó Fitz.

\- ¡Cállate, fenómeno! – le dijo el sujeto al frente, con los ojos llenos de odio. Esos que tantas veces había visto en todas partes.

\- ¡Los malditos Bloodliners no invadirán las islas Sevii! – exclamó otro arrojándole piedras a Ciel, que tenía que cubrirse con las alas de su traje.

\- ¡Ya verán, monstruos!

Fitz frunció el ceño, no era la primera vez que la gente lo agredía solo por ser un Bloodliner. ¿De dónde vinieron estos sujetos? Había oído que Isla Secunda tenía su propia ciudad, lejos del Cabo Extremo. Ciel por su parte, no se tomó esto tan bien, ya estaba cansada de tener que escapar de cada lugar al que llegaban.

\- ¡Ya estoy harta! – La chica sorprendió a su compañero poniéndose entre él y los Pokémon que estaban por atacarlo. – ¡¿Cómo pueden juzgarnos sin siquiera conocernos?! ¡Nosotros nunca hemos lastimado a nadie!

Y alzando los brazos, una potente corriente de viento empujó a los agresores, haciéndolos volar por los aires y caer a buena distancia. Los que quedaron fijaron la vista en Ciel como si de una bruja malvada se tratase. La chica sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. ¿Por qué les pasaba esto? Ellos nunca quisieron hacerle daño a nadie, solo querían que los dejaran en paz. Ultima entretanto, se percató de esto, y al ver que no había manera de razonar con ellos, solo quedaba una alternativa.

\- Fitzdane, Ciel, yo me encargaré de ellos. Ustedes váyanse y escóndanse, los iré a buscar después.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Háganlo! – insistió la anciana. – ¡O daré por terminado tu entrenamiento aquí y ahora!

Con algo de resignación, Ciel invocó corrientes de aire y usó su traje para emprender el vuelo, mientras Fitz llamaba a su Noivern para que lo sacara de ahí. La chica no estaba feliz con esto, estaba cansada de escapar. A Fitz tampoco le gustaba, en especial al ver llorar a su novia, pero no quería que le hicieran daño. Cuando estuvieron a buena distancia, Ultima dirigió su atención hacia los sujetos, que parecían estar a punto de ir a perseguir a los muchachos.

\- ¿Los quieren a ellos? Antes tendrán que pasar por mí.

\- ¡Apártese, abuelita, esto no le incumbe!

Pobres idiotas. Ultima no tenía problemas con que alguien la llamase "abuelita", siempre y cuando fuese de manera afectuosa o por cariño. Pero el tono despectivo y de menosprecio, como si solo por ser una anciana la tendrían fácil con ella, eso jamás. Estos sujetos merecían un rudo y muy doloroso despertar.

Entretanto, los dos jóvenes bloodliners surcaban el cielo encima de los bosques, tratando de alejarse de sus agresores. Le estaban muy agradecidos a la anciana por defenderlos, pero se sentían realmente culpables por dejarla así. De hecho, se sentían tentados a regresar para ayudarla, después de todo, la atacaron solo porque intentó protegerlos a ellos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasar eso? A dondequiera que fuesen era igual, había al menos alguien que trataba de atacarlos solo por ser… diferentes, y si alguien trataba de ayudarlos, terminaba siendo arrastrado a la línea de fuego y en el peor de los casos, con consecuencias fatales.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo para seguir lamentándose, ya que de repente, vieron un resplandor que salió de entre los árboles, y luego un rayo de energía naranja, les pasó rozando peligrosamente cerca. Los dos maniobraron para esquivar, pero un segundo hizo que se alejaran más, y un segundo después, algo de color púrpura se lanzó hacia Ciel, atacándola por sorpresa.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – gritó la chica al sentir los colmillos.

\- ¡Ciel! – gritó Fitz.

El agresor era un Crobat, que se lanzó a morderle el cuello a la chica, usando lo que era claramente un ataque de Chupavidas. El shock del sorpresivo ataque le impidió hacer nada para poder defenderse. Empezó a sentirse demasiado débil, y para empeorar, un Fearow también apareció poco después, rasgándole una de las alas de su traje con un Pico Taladro. Esto, combinado con su evidente pérdida de fuerzas por la mordida hizo que comenzara a caer. Fitz trató de volar hacia ella para atraparla, pero al hacerlo se descuidó a sí mismo y Noivern fue alcanzado por otro Hiperrayo que lo derribó. Tras un forzoso aterrizaje, Fitz regresó a su Noivern y de inmediato corrió hacia donde Ciel había caído. Al parecer, las espesas copas de los árboles aminoraron (solo un poco) la caída de la chica.

\- ¡Ciel! Por favor dime que estás bien. ¡Di algo, lo que sea! – Fitzdane derramaba lágrimas de impotencia y furia.

\- Fitz… lo siento, ese Crobat… me chupó la sangre….

Y dichas estas palabras, la rubia quedó inconsciente. Fitzdane la abrazó para luego mirar a su alrededor, en busca del atacante o atacantes que le había hecho eso. Usando su poder, enfocó su visión, determinado a hacerlo pagar.

\- ¡Sal de una vez! ¡Da la cara, sé que estás ahí!

En respuesta, de repente un chorro de agua de alta presión lo golpeó con fuerza y lo estampó contra un árbol. Fitz no tenía duda, alguien lo había golpeado con Hidrobomba, semejante corriente de agua concentrada en un solo punto habría matado a un humano ordinario. Él solo sobrevivió porque al ser bloodliner estaba hecho de algo más duro que los humanos normales. Soportando el dolor, se esforzó por volver a levantarse, pero el peligro todavía no había terminado.

\- ¡Híperrayo!

El chico vio como un gran destello dorado se acercaba hacía él, si lo impactaba estaba acabado. Reaccionando por instinto, apenas consiguió sacar un Sustituto justo antes de que el ataque lo impactara. Pero esa última alerta dejaba las cosas claras. Había alguien ahí dirigiendo a los Pokémon que lo estaban atacando. Alguien venía por su cabeza.

Aprovechando el cese al fuego, Fitz tomó la oportunidad para ocultar a Ciel lo más fuera de vista posible, esperando que nadie la encontrara y poder volver por ella más tarde. Quienquiera que fuese el agresor, si no había más remedio que darle un objetivo al cuál dispararle… mejor que fuese él y no ella.

\- ¡¿Quieres un pedazo de mí?! ¡Sal y pelea, aquí estoy!

Como única respuesta, un extraño dispositivo esférico cayó enfrente de Fitz. Su primera reacción fue saltar para evitar la inminente explosión, pero esta no llegó: el dispositivo únicamente emitió una especie de onda electromagnética que Fitz sintió como un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, pero no pareció haberle hecho daño en lo más mínimo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que al parecer el verdadero objetivo del aparato no era herirlo a él.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – Las Pokébolas de Fitz estaban emitiendo chispas eléctricas y el botón activador se había puesto intermitente, impidiendo que pudiese presionarlo.

\- Ya no podrás ocultarte detrás de tus Pokémon, maldita abominación. – dijo una voz masculina, cargada de odio y desprecio.

De entre los arbustos, flanqueado por el Crobat y el Fearow que atacaron a Ciel, dos Rhydons, un Manectric y un Octillery, apareció un sujeto. Aparentaba unos treinta y tantos años, y sus ojos estaban cargados de un odio como muy pocos había visto. Ya había visto ese odio en personas que se contentarían con hacer que simplemente se fuera lejos, pero este… este sujeto claramente lo que quería era matarlo. Lo veía como si fuese un monstruo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Por qué nos atacas, qué te hicimos?! – preguntó Fitz.

\- ¡Calla, abominación! ¡Ataquen!

Los Pokémon del sujeto lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, y Fitz tuvo que lanzarse a una zanja para evitarlos. No tenía más alternativa. Pelear en este lugar iba a ser demasiado difícil con poco lugar para moverse. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a campo abierto.

\- ¡Vayan tras él, que no escape! – oyó gritar al sujeto. – ¡Olvídense de la chica por ahora, él tiene que ser la prioridad!

Fitz se preguntó por qué le daba más importancia a él que a Ciel, pero no iba a quejarse. Entre más lejos estuviese de su novia, mejor para él.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Los sujetos que incendiaron la cabaña de Ultima no fueron pieza para los Pokémon de la anciana maestra, y salieron huyendo tan rápido como podían, gritando maldiciones acerca de lo malvados que eran los bloodliners y que no les pagaron lo suficiente por haber hecho ese trabajo. Pero pronto se hizo evidente el por qué resultó tan fácil. Ella no era el verdadero objetivo, y estos sujetos habían cumplido su propósito al distraerla.

A lomos de su Dragonite, Ultima no tuvo más que seguir los ruidos de los ataques, y pronto alcanzó a ver explosiones que eran el claro resultado de una pelea. Quienquiera que fuese el agresor, había acorralado a Fitz hasta el borde de un precipicio. El muchacho estaba peleando valientemente, arrojándoles Shurikens de Agua a los dos Rhydons que intentaban atacarlo, mientras a sus pies yacían derrotados un Fearow y un Octillery. Un Crobat revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras un Manectric parecía aguardar el momento para hacer su parte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa allá abajo? – preguntó la anciana. – Da igual. ¡Dragonite, haz llover un Draco Meteoro sobre ellos, pero no lastimes al chico!

Dragonite abrió la boca y disparó el gran meteoro hacia el cielo, que estalló haciendo llover sus fragmentos por todo el lugar. Gracias a su entrenamiento siempre podía determinar dónde caían y evitar que dañaran a los aliados en caso de atacar a múltiples objetivos, como ahora. Los dos Rhydons, tomados por sorpresa por este ataque imprevisto cayeron presa fácil de las Shurikens de agua de Fitz, que los atacó con ellas como si fueran espadas, mientras el Crobat fue aplastado por un meteoro particularmente grande y quedó fuera de combate. El Manectric logró escapar poniéndose a cubierto, y Ultima alcanzó a ver que invocó un Trueno para que le cayera encima al chico. Este se retorció de dolor y por un milagro no perdió la conciencia. Ultima lanzó la Pokébola de su Tyranitar, y este se materializó frente a ellos para recibir un segundo ataque justo antes de que este rematara al indefenso muchacho, que respiraba con dificultad. Acto seguido, ella y Dragonite descendieron para plantarle cara al agresor.

\- ¿Estás bien, muchacho? – preguntó la anciana.

\- Maestra Ultima… – Fitz se sorprendió bastante. Por un instante vio pasar su vida enfrente de sus ojos, casi no podía creer que siguiera con vida.

\- ¿Dónde está tu novia? – le preguntó al no ver a Ciel por ninguna parte. – No importa, iremos a buscarla después. Por ahora, déjame el resto a mí.

\- No, estoy bien. – aseguró el chico. – Todavía puedo pelear.

Ultima se preguntaba por qué estaría peleando él solo, sin utilizar a sus Pokémon, pero tuvo que admitir que lo hizo bastante bien hasta que ella llegó. Por ahora, iba a centrar su atención en el verdadero agresor. El sujeto era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, con la cara dura y los ojos llenos de odio. Parecía alguien tan endurecido por la vida que las arrugas en su rostro lo hacía ver incluso más viejo. Antes de decirle nada, el sujeto tomó la palabra:

\- Apártate, anciana. Mi problema no es contigo, ese con ese monstruo detrás de ti.

\- ¿Monstruo? El único monstruo que veo aquí está justo frente a mí. – replicó la anciana. – ¿Fuiste tú el que mandó a esos idiotas a quemar mi casa? Muy divertida tu broma, pero se acabó.

\- Esos idiotas, les dije que tenían que crear una distracción el tiempo suficiente. – El hombre bufó con notable molestia. – Da igual, no me hagas repetirlo, apártate de mi camino. ¡Ese monstruo debe morir!

\- ¿Quieres al chico? Antes tendrás que pasar por encima de mí. ¡Adelante, Meganium! – La anciana se disponía a arrojar su Pokébola, pero el sujeto se le adelantó y arrojó otro objeto que Fitz reconoció al instante.

\- ¡Maestra Ultima, espere!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El aparato que lanzó el hombre se activó primero, y la Pokébola que contenía a su Meganium echó chispas y no se abrió para dejarlo salir. La anciana miró la bola sorprendida y después al hombre.

\- Ese disruptor no la dejará activar ninguna Pokébola por al menos un par de horas. – dijo el sujeto. – Así que ni se moleste en tratar de sacarlos.

\- Traté de advertírselo. – dijo Fitz. – Hace un momento usó uno de esos conmigo.

Ultima por fin entendió lo que pasaba. Un truco bastante ingenioso, aunque fuese muy sucio, para dejar a su oponente incapaz de llamar a sus Pokémon por ayuda. Por fortuna, Tyranitar y Dragonite todavía estaban afuera y podían pelear, y con un solo gesto, estos se pusieron enfrente para encarar a su adversario, que parecía ponerse más furioso por momentos.

\- Estúpida anciana. ¿Por qué proteges a ese monstruo?

\- Vuelvo a decirlo, el único monstruo aquí eres tú. ¿Qué tienes en contra de este niño?

\- ¿Niño? Por favor, esa cosa ni siquiera es un ser humano. – dijo el hombre. Ultima puso una expresión molesta al escuchar esto. – ¡Manectric, usa Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Tyranitar, Defensa de Hierro!

El canino eléctrico arrojó un potente ataque de fuego, pero Tyranitar se interpuso en su camino adquiriendo un revestimiento metálico, soportando el ataque sin mayores dificultades. Dragonite permanecía en espera, aguardando el momento de actuar.

\- No me gusta dañar seres humanos, pero haré lo que haga falta para limpiar al mundo de esas amenazas. – dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Amenazas? – dijo la anciana. – ¿Quién demonios eres, y qué tienes en contra del chico? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

\- ¡No es lo que ha hecho, es lo que él y los de su clase harán en el futuro! – exclamó el hombre, dejando cualquier pretensa de tranquilidad. – ¡Deja de entrometerte, anciana, estoy en una misión divina!

\- ¡Misión divina mi trasero! ¡Estas atacando a un chico inocente!

\- ¿Inocente? ¡Está maldito! ¡Esa bestia es cualquier cosa menos inocente! ¡Ni siquiera es un ser humano, es solo una abominación que atenta contra la naturaleza de Arceus! ¡El mundo necesita ser liberado de estas abominaciones!

Ultima no podía creer las palabras que este hombre estaba diciendo, había escuchado que existía gente que temía y odiaba a los Bloodliners, pero no se imaginaba esta magnitud. ¿Qué esos chicos no eran humanos? Ultima no estaba de acuerdo, había convivido con ellos lo suficiente para ver que tenían los sentimientos y valores de cualquier chico de su edad. Por desgracia no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Manectric se entró en una pelea a dientes y garras contra Tyranitar, ya los dos habían empezado a pelear por su cuenta como un par de bestias salvajes sin tener que escuchar a sus respectivos entrenadores.

\- ¡¿Acaso no lo comprendes, anciana?! ¡Intento salvar el mundo!

\- ¡¿Asesinando a un pobre chico piensas salvar el mundo?! ¡Qué estupidez!

\- ¡Los Bloodliners son unos monstruos! ¡Van a destruir el planeta entero! Lo he visto, cada noche lo veo una y otra vez. – El hombre se agarró la cabeza con desesperación. – He visto el futuro, esos monstruos van a traer consigo una gran guerra. Arrasarán el planeta entero, muerte, destrucción, la vida como la conocemos va cambiar por culpa de estos fenómenos…

Al escuchar estas palabras, Ultima no pudo más que pensar que su oponente estaba loco. ¿De dónde sacaba eso, de ver el futuro, o de que los bloodliners iban a provocar una guerra? La anciana no se atrevió a hablar, así que Fitz tomó la palabra.

\- Eso es ridículo. Ciel y yo no le haríamos daño a nadie.

\- ¡Silencio, fenómeno! ¡Tú serás uno de los principales causantes de esta destrucción, después de todo, tienes la marca de la bestia!

\- ¿La marca? – Ultima estaba confundida por este pequeño detalle.

\- Eso que tienes en las mejillas, esas marcas en forma de Z. – Cuando el hombre dijo esto, inconscientemente Fitz se tocó las susodichas marcas. No sabía por qué las tenía, siempre habían estado ahí. – ¡Aquellos con la marca de la bestia serán los líderes en la guerra de Bloodliners! ¡Son los más peligrosos, destruirlos es mi prioridad! ¡MANECTRIC, USA TRUENO!

Con un poderoso rugido, el Pokémon Eléctrico invocó un rayo que cayó con tal fuerza sobre el joven bloodliner que no pudo mantenerse en pie más tiempo y se desplomó en el suelo. Ultima se quedó inmóvil, totalmente en shock. Un rayo como ese tenía que haberlo matado al recibirlo de esa manera.

\- Eso es todo. Ahora iremos por la chica. – declaró el sujeto, disponiéndose a marcharse.

Sin embargo, por sorprendente que pareciera, Fitz volvió a moverse, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se empezó a incorporar de nuevo, con una ligera aura azul brillando a su alrededor. Esta se fue volviendo más y más intensa hasta que lo envolvió por completo. Al abrir sus ojos, estos estaban brillando con la misma energía.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Ultima supo de lo que se trataba. En los Pokémon iniciales de agua, esa era la habilidad Torrente. Si un Pokémon era capaz de soportar el daño, activaría un poder de emergencia que potenciaría los ataques de tipo Agua. Fitz fue juntando las manos poco a poco, reuniendo energía y formando una esfera de agua concentrada. Esa era la energía de un Hidrocañón, un Hidrocañón perfecto.

\- Yo… no permitiré… ¡QUE LASTIMES A CIEL!

Y con esto, disparó el chorro de agua energizada a toda potencia. Ultima jamás había visto un Hidrocañón tan perfecto, ni siquiera potenciado por Torrente. El muchacho acababa de probarle su teoría. Pero hizo mucho más que eso: el ataque golpeó con tanta fuerza al Manectric que lo lanzó de vuelta hacia los bosques a una distancia de por lo menos cincuenta metros, haciendo que se desplomara inconsciente. Con eso había caído el último Pokémon del agresor.

\- ¿Cómo… cómo diablos puedes seguir vivo después de eso?

\- El muchacho tiene alguien por qué vivir. – dijo Ultima. – No va a morir tan fácilmente.

Efectivamente, Fitz estaba de pie, jadeando y agotado por el esfuerzo, pero todavía combativo. Una de las cosas que había aprendido a hacer con el tiempo era canalizar la energía del Torrente y dispersarla por todo el cuerpo como una forma de reponerse al menos temporalmente. Viéndose sin más Pokémon restantes, el agresor sacó lo que parecía ser un bastón eléctrico, y presa de una furia desmedida, inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia el muchacho.

\- ¡Acabaré contigo cueste lo que me cueste! ¡Las abominaciones deben morir!

En respuesta, Fitz materializó una gran Shuriken de Agua, pero en vez de lanzarla la hizo tan densa cómo fue posible para usarla como arma de combate cercano, colisionándola contra el bastón del sujeto, que estaba totalmente fuera de sí y lo atacaba como una bestia salvaje. En un arranque de desesperación y tratando de quitárselo de encima, Fitz alzó la shuriken sobre su cabeza y se dispuso a bajarla encima de su adversario. Este saltó hacia atrás para esquivarla, pero Fitz no midió la fuerza del golpe, y sumado a que estaba potenciada con el Torrente, cuando esta impactó contra el suelo provocó una gran grieta, y el trozo del borde donde en ese momento estaba parado el agresor se desprendió. Estaban encima de un barranco de más de trescientos metros por encima del mar, si se caía…

Presa del horror, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Fitz inmediatamente se adelantó, al igual que Ultima, pero solo alcanzaron a ver que había podido agarrarse de milagro a un borde que terminaría de desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Ultima no supo qué hacer, pero Fitz, sin dudarlo, se inclinó y le extendió la mano.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Toma mi mano! – le dijo. Ultima se sorprendió de este gesto. El joven Bloodliner intentaba salvar a su enemigo. Pero este no le correspondió en lo más mínimo, solo seguía viéndolo con esos ojos llenos de odio. – ¡¿Qué diablos estas esperando?! ¡DAME LA MANO!

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME SALVE UNA ABOMINACIÓN!

Y dichas estas palabras, el borde se terminó de deshacer, con lo que el hombre se precipitó irremediablemente hacia el mar. Fitz y Ultima se quedaron en shock, especialmente el primero. Aquel hombre había intentado matarlo, pero aun así, el chico no creía que mereciera morir de esa forma. Pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse culpable, ya que en ese momento las fuerzas lo abandonaron y cayó inconsciente.

Ultima observó lo que había sucedido sin decir ninguna palabra. Todo ya había terminado, y ahora que no había peligro, colocó a Fitz en la espalda de su Dragonite y le ordenó que se lo llevara a su caso para que pudiera descansar. Lo que quedaba ahora era buscar a Ciel y asegurarse que estuviera sana y salva.

* * *

 _ **Algunos días después…**_

Tras aquella horrible experiencia, Ultima otra vez estaba en el puerto de Isla Secunda, acompañada por los dos jóvenes bloodliners. Si algo bueno salió de todo lo sucedido, fue que Fitz efectivamente logró utilizar el Hidrocañón y con ello probar que su teoría era acertada. Con todo y aunque no podían olvidar lo ocurrido, había llegado el momento de despedirse.

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, muchacho. – dijo la anciana. – Gracias a ti, finalmente pude comprobar mi teoría. Siéntete orgulloso; eres el primer Bloodliner que ha heredado una de mis técnicas definitivas.

\- Muchas gracias, maestra Ultima. – dijo Fitz con viva gratitud. – Fue una experiencia increíble.

\- Y ahora que finalmente comprobó su teoría, ¿qué piensa hacer? – preguntó Ciel. – ¿Planea enseñarles las técnicas a otros bloodliners?

\- Por supuesto. Las antiguas tradiciones deben adaptarse a los tiempos modernos. – declaró Ultima. – A partir de ahora no solo transferiré mis técnicas a Pokémon poderosos, sino también a bloodliners que considere dignos de ellas. Aunque dudo que lo hagan tan bien como tú. Eres uno de mis alumnos estrella, ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte.

\- ¿Oíste eso, Fitz? La maestra Ultima te está halagando, eres un entrenador muy fuerte. – dijo Ciel, abrazándolo con fuerza y haciendo que se sonrojara.

Ultima había pasado los últimos días ayudándoles a reparar la ropa de ambos. En particular, Fitz se tomó con mucho esmero arreglarle las alas al traje de Ciel, dejándolo incluso mejor que antes. Era bueno verlos tan llenos de vitalidad, tal vez más que cuando llegaron.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora? – dijo Ultima. – ¿Volverás a intentarlo en la Liga Kalos?

\- Por el momento no. – dijo Fitz negando la cabeza. – Quisiera intentarlo en otros lugares, tal vez en Kanto o Johto.

\- Bueno, si decides ir a la región de Johto, puedo sugerirte un par de lugares. Tengo algunos buenos amigos ahí.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si van a Pueblo Azalea pueden visitar a Kurt, el fabricante de Pokébolas. También podrían pasar por la guardería Pokémon de la Ruta 34. Solo díganles que van de parte de Ultima y los recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

Justo entonces, el Ferry Seagallop llegó al puerto. Ahora sí, había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

\- Le agradezco mucho todo lo que hizo por nosotros, maestra Ultima. – dijo Fitz. – Y sentimos mucho los problemas que ocasionamos en su isla. Por nuestra culpa quemaron su casa.

\- Oye chico, no tienes por qué disculparte. – dijo la anciana. – Solo tendré que reforzar un poco mis medidas de seguridad a partir de ahora.

\- De todas maneras. – dijo Fitz. – Fue corto, pero me divertí con su entrenamiento, la voy a extrañar.

\- También yo a ustedes. Pero no se olviden, jovencitos, si algún día tienen problemas o necesitan confiar en alguien, siempre tendrán una amiga en Ultima de Isla Secunda.

Ambos bloodliners sonrieron a Ultima, Fitz se despidió con un apretón de manos, mientras que Ciel abrazó a la anciana. Tras despedirse, Ciel tomó a su novio del brazo y subieron al Ferry Seagallop. El barco zarpó, y se llevó al que hasta ahora era su mejor aprendiz en busca de nuevas y emocionantes aventuras.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después en Isla Tera…**_

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Fitz y Ciel abandonaron Isla Secunda, pero Ultima aún seguía pensando lo que había pasado. Por supuesto, el alboroto que causaron esos sujetos no iba a pasar desapercibido, pero la anciana ciertamente no se esperaba que apareciera en su puerta un agente de la Policía Internacional para preguntarle de estos eventos. Los dos acordaron reunirse en uno de los restaurantes de Isla Tera, y ahora la anciana disfrutaba de poco de leche Moo-Moo, hasta que un misterioso sujeto se acercó a su mesa. Ella no pareció sorprendida, de hecho, juzgando por su expresión, parecía que lo estaba esperando.

\- Perdón por hacerla esperar, señora Ultima.

\- No se preocupe, Agente Looker.

El agente se sentó frente a ella y pidió a la camarera que le sirviera un café. Después de tomar un sorbo, decidió empezar de una vez con la razón por la cual estaba allí. Sacando una fotografía, la puso frente a Ultima.

\- ¿Este fue el sujeto que la atacó? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, era él. – dijo Ultima. – Vamos al grano, agente. ¿Exactamente a quién me estaba enfrentando?

\- Aunque ha utilizado varios alias para evitar seguirnos el rastro, nuestras investigaciones han determinado que su nombre original es William Stronger. – dijo Looker. – Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente lo conoce como el "Cazador de Bloodliners". Es un sujeto bastante peligroso.

\- ¿Cazador de Bloodliners? – preguntó Ultima. Aunque no entendía del todo, con un epíteto como ese, podía tener una ligera idea del por qué perseguía al muchacho.

\- Es un asesino serial que ha causado problemas a la Policía Internacional por un buen tiempo. – explicó Looker. – Tenemos un total de ocho víctimas confirmadas en su historial, además de seis sin confirmar. Lo único que tenían en común era que todos ellos eran bloodliners, y la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera eran mayores de dieciséis años.

\- Eso es terrible. – dijo Ultima. De no haber estado ahí, Fitz y Ciel se hubieran convertido en dos víctimas más.

\- Y lo crea o no, Stronger tiene bastantes seguidores a lo largo del mundo. Así se las ha arreglado para evadirnos hasta ahora. – Looker tomó otro sorbo de su café. – Gracias a usted, pudimos capturar a una gran cantidad de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Stronger? ¿Acaso ya…?

\- No estamos seguros. – respondió Looker. – Enviamos varios equipos de búsqueda, pero su cuerpo sigue desaparecido.

\- Nadie podría sobrevivir a una caída así. – Ultima soltó un suspiro. – Si necesitan a alguien responsable de su muerte, asumiré toda la culpa.

\- No tiene que preocuparse, usted solo actuó en defensa propia. – dijo Looker. – Además no podemos presentar cargos si no hay confirmación de su muerte.

\- Él… estando colgado en el precipicio, prefirió soltarse antes que aceptar la ayuda del chico. – La anciana tomo un sorbo de su leche. – ¿Por qué? No consigo comprender por qué lo hizo. ¿Tanto detestaba a los bloodliners que prefirió morir antes que dejar que uno de ellos le salvara la vida?

\- Los bloodliners son un cambio radical en nuestra forma de vida. – dijo Looker. – El hombre le teme a lo que no entiende.

\- No era solo miedo, era odio, un odio desenfrenado. – dijo Ultima. – Cuando peleé con Stronger pude verlo en sus ojos, de verdad los odiaba, pese a ser solo un par de chicos que no le harían daño a nadie.

\- Sé que debió ser muy difícil para usted. – dijo Looker. – Pero habló con Stronger, cualquier información que tenga, por irrelevante que parezca, servirá de algo. Incluso aunque él se haya ido, puede que haya otros allá afuera como él.

La anciana pensó por un instante. Al principio creyó que no había nada, pero entonces recordó algo que había mencionado.

\- No sé si sirva de algo, pero recuerdo que mencionó algo acerca de ciertos bloodliners que tienen una marca en su rostro, y que ellos eran su principal objetivo.

\- ¿Qué clase de marca?

\- Fitzdane tenía unas extrañas marcas de nacimiento en forma de Z en sus mejillas. – dijo Ultima. – Stronger mencionó algo sobre erradicar a los que la tengan. Dijo algo acerca de que en el futuro traerán calamidades y guerras a este mundo.

\- Ya veo. – Looker se quedó pensativo. En ese momento no se lo dijo, pero la parte de las marcas en las mejillas… eso le sonaba muy particular. Él conocía a alguien con esa descripción. ¿Podría acaso ser uno de ellos? – Eso ya es todo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo, su información nos será de mucha ayuda.

\- Un placer poder ayudarle. – replicó Ultima. Looker ya se iba a marchar, pero se detuvo por un momento para decir una última cosa más.

\- Maestra Ultima… es un honor conocer a uno de la primera oleada de entrenadores legendarios.

Ultima solo esbozó una sonrisa, mientras Looker se retiró lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía bastante que investigar, los datos que le dio Ultima lo tenían intrigado.

El incremento de los bloodliners en el mundo, el rechazo a estos y el conflicto que parecía inminente a estallar en cualquier momento. ¿Hacia dónde irían todos estos acontecimientos?

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del editor:**

Y aquí estoy con otro oneshot traducido para el Resetverso de nuestro amigo **BRANDON369**. Para marcadores de tiempo, Fitz compitió en la Liga Kalos en el mismo año que Ash en la Índigo, así que este interludio toma lugar durante el año dos. Eso quiere decir que Fitz nació en el mismo año que Ash, aunque Ciel tiene 17 en este punto, solo que Ultima asumió que los dos tenían la misma edad. Si no queda del todo claro, Ciel es una Bloodliner de tipo Técnica Ráfaga (hacen falta más de esos). Aprovecharé de darle las gracias por haber hecho aquel guiño a Krysta, mi Bloodliner Corazón de Hielo (estén tranquilos, no me he olvidado de ella, tengo una pequeña trama para ella en mente), e incluir un preview de ese Delphox con Fenómeno Lazo, que aparecerá en un oneshot futuro que otro de mis amigos está escribiendo, pero originalmente fue idea mía. Hey, si está Greninja y ya tenemos un Chesnaught con Fenómeno Lazo confirmado, ¿por qué no completar el juego?

Así que bueno, no tengo más que decir por ahora. Me voy a volver para terminar mi siguiente oneshot en inglés, aunque puede que la traducción tarde un poco ya que la semana próxima estaré dando vueltas para inscribirme en mi nueva universidad. Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior a **Jigsawpunisher, Amo del vacio, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama** (que no se aguantó la espera y comentó en ambas versiones XD) y **dragon titanico.** Si termino mi siguiente oneshot esta noche, para la próxima semana más o menos debe estar la traducción. Nos vemos pronto.

P.D: **BRANDON,** en la versión en inglés de este, te aconsejo que le subas el rating a T, el lenguaje y referencias a homicidios lo ameritan.


	43. Interludio de Sho

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Sho**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Sho aspira a convertirse en un gran entrenador especialista en Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico, y para ello parte de su meta es desafiar a muchos otros como él. Pero si no puede derrotar a Volkner en Sinnoh, ¿cómo puede aspirar a desafiar a los otros que aguardan en el mundo exterior?

* * *

 _ **Región de Sinnoh, Gimnasio Sunnyshore…**_

Todo entrenador tiene una razón para elegir una meta en particular, ya sea un campeonato en la Liga, ganar un Gran Festival, convertirse en líder de gimnasio y así sucesivamente. De la misma forma, todo entrenador tiene una razón para elegir a los Pokémon que quieren en su equipo, y eso era especialmente cierto para aquellos que elegían hacerse especialistas en un tipo específico. Y Shotaro Inazuma, o "Sho" para abreviar, no era la excepción.

A los doce años, sus padres lo llevaron al Torneo Mundial Pokémon que se llevaba a cabo en Sinnoh. Las semifinales en la categoría de Líderes de Gimnasio vieron una increíble batalla entre Clay, de Driftveil, y Volkner, de Sunnyshore. Pese a la desventaja por tipo, el especialista en tipo Eléctrico prevaleció al final. Pero incluso ese encuentro no fue nada comparado al de las finales: un duelo electrizante entre el líder de gimnasio local de Sinnoh y Elesa de Nimbasa. Un choque de titanes eléctricos, si alguna vez vio uno, y ninguno de los dos lados quería retroceder, pero al final fue Volkner quien salió victorioso, asegurándose de que la Copa de Líderes de Gimnasio no dejaría Sinnoh aquel año. Esa batalla dejó una gran impresión en Sho, que decidió una vez que consiguiera su licencia de entrenador convertirse en un especialista en Pokémon Eléctricos. Al cumplir los catorce, sus padres fueron de manera separado a conseguirle cada uno un Pokémon inicial: su padre fue a capturarle un Shinx, mientras su madre le consiguió un huevo que ya estaba por eclosionar de la guardería Pokémon local, el cual produjo un Pichu con el famoso ataque de Tacleada de Voltios. Incapaz de elegir uno solo, les pidió conservar a ambos, y comenzó a entrenar duro con ellos. Aunque tenía planes de entrar al circuito de la Liga, como meta secundaria se había trazado ponerse a prueba contra otros especialistas de tipo Eléctrico, como Volkner.

Y eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ya que había elegido desafiar el Gimnasio Sunnyshore por su segunda medalla. Sho a veces era algo impaciente, así que apenas vio la oportunidad de desafiar a Volkner, decidió tomarla. Bueno, "desafiar" era estirarse un poco. Hablando estadísticamente, había una razón por la cual Volkner era considerado uno de los líderes de gimnasio de Sinnoh; los rumores decían que por lo menos en los dos últimos años, NADIE había podido ganarle una sexta medalla o arriba al menos hasta el tercer intento, e incluso entonces si era que tenían algo de suerte. De hecho, muchos entrenadores preferían darse por vencidos en tratar de ganarle y decidían ir a ganar sus medallas en otras partes, y Sho estaba empezando a ver por qué. En esta batalla de tres contra tres, ya había perdido a su Magneton y Luxray contra el Jolteon de Volkner, y su Electabuzz ahora le estaba dando la peor paliza a su Pikachu que jamás había sufrido.

\- ¡Pikachu, Tacleada de Voltios!

\- ¡Pika! – El ratón corrió hacia adelante cubriéndose de energía eléctrica. Claramente estaba agotado y este ataque era más un último esfuerzo desesperado por no dejar que su oponente se fuera limpio de la batalla.

\- ¡Electabuzz, Puño Trueno! – gritó el líder de gimnasio.

\- ¡Electabuzz! – El felino eléctrico bípedo llevó hacia atrás su enorme puño, cubriéndolo también de electricidad. Cuando el Pikachu de Sho saltó para embestirlo, el Puño Trueno lo detuvo en seco en el aire, disipando la energía de la Tacleada de Voltios y lanzándolo a los pies de su entrenador. Luchó por volver a levantarse, pero no pudo, y se dejó caer exhausto.

\- ¡Pikachu ya no puede combatir, Electabuzz gana! ¡El retador ya no tiene más Pokémon, así que el ganador es el líder de gimnasio! – El réferi del encuentro era un robot flotante sosteniendo dos banderas en sus brazos. Mientras levantaba la roja en dirección al líder del gimnasio, Volkner retornó a su Electabuzz y suspiró con una expresión de aburrimiento.

\- No está mal, Sho. Mejor que la mayoría de los retadores últimamente, puedo decirlo. Pero tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso si quieres derrotarnos algún día.

Y con estas palabras, Volkner se dio la vuelta y abandonó la arena. Entretanto, Sho fue a chequear a su compañero caído. Él y los otros habían dado su mejor esfuerzo, pero no bastó. Tenían que entrenar mucho, mucho más duro, si querían tener oportunidad contra Volkner.

\- Todavía no estábamos listos. – dijo. – Pero un día volveremos. Nos ganaremos esa Medalla Faro.

Retornando a su compañero caído, Sho salió del gimnasio, dirigiéndose al Centro Pokémon. Los rumores de que Volkner era uno de los líderes de gimnasio más fuertes en Sinnoh habían sido infravalorarse. Él estaba totalmente fuera de su liga, tendrían que esforzarse mucho más si querían tener una oportunidad de luchar contra él. ¿Cómo iban a vencerlo?

* * *

 _ **Un par de meses después…**_

A pesar de haber fallado en ganar en el Gimnasio Sunnyshore, Sho no se desanimó, y se las arregló para conseguirse dos medallas más en Veilstone y Pastoria. Los líderes de allí fueron bastante difíciles (incluso el segundo, a pesar de la desventaja por tipo) pero se las arregló para ganar. Estaba casi listo para dirigirse a Hearthome, pero algo captó su atención que lo hizo quedarse un poco más.

Buscando maneras de fortalecer su equipo, escuchó sobre un Concurso de Captura de Bichos que tendría lugar en el Gran Pantano. Las reglas eran muy simples: atrapar a un Pokémon tipo Insecto, que sería juzgado por su fuerza, rareza y otros factores. El premio para el ganador sería una piedra evolutiva de su elección, y todos los concursantes podían quedarse con el último Pokémon que atraparan. A Sho no le interesaba atrapar a Pokémon de tipo Insecto, pero la oportunidad de conseguirse un par de Piedras Trueno era demasiado buena para perderla, así que sin perder tiempo se anotó.

Tuvo suerte que el evento se hacía dos o tres veces a la semana, lo que le permitía algo de entrenamiento entre cada uno, y resultó ser buen ejercicio para él y sus Pokémon. A la primera vez no le fue muy bien: atrapar un Combee no era la gran cosa a menos que fuese hembra, así que lo envió de vuelta a lo salvaje. La segunda vez, un Yanma mejoró su puntuación y le ganó la Piedra Trueno, que inmediatamente utilizó para evolucionar a su Pikachu, y le regaló el Yanma a un niño que quería uno de esos. Sin embargo, todavía no terminaba; un par de semanas antes había podido conseguirse un Eevee, así que para tener un Jolteon en su equipo, tenía que ganar otro concurso.

Y no pudo tener mejor suerte la tercera vez: una Vespiquen, de todas las cosas. Él no era un experto de Pokémon tipo Insecto, pero estaba seguro de que echarle la mano a esa abeja reina sería un triunfo seguro. Pasó toda la mañana persiguiéndola hasta que al fin la atrapó, y con eso, solo le quedó tomarse un merecido descanso y esperar los resultados.

\- Y el ganador de este concurso es… ¡Shotaro Inazuma, que atrapó a una poderosa Vespiquen! – En medio de unos cuantos aplausos, Sho se acercó mientras el organizador le mostraba la colección. – Felicidades, ahora elige tu premio.

Sonriendo, rápidamente agarró la piedra verde con un rayo amarillo adentro. Su segunda. Estrechando la mano del organizador, aceptó su premio mientras le entregaban la Bola de Parque que contenía a su Vespiquen. No tenía idea de qué hacer con ella. Regresarla a lo salvaje no se sentía del todo bien, ya que la gente pensaría que estaría loco por dejar ir a un Pokémon así de raro tan fácilmente. Bueno, tendría suficiente tiempo para pensar en ello. Por ahora, había algo más que necesitaba su atención.

Ya de vuelta en la ciudad, Sho sacó la Pokébola que contenía a su Eevee para dejarlo salir. Llegó la hora.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas, amiguito? – le dijo mientras sostenía la piedra. - ¿Estás listo para esto?

\- ¡Eevee, vee! – Eevee saltó felizmente, muy entusiasmado de recibir su nuevo poder.

Sho sonrió, y con cuidado tocó a Eevee con la Piedra Trueno. El Pokémon evolutivo comenzó a brillar, a aumentar de tamaño y su cuerpo se volvió más aerodinámico y ganando púas. Una vez que el resplandor desapareció, Eevee había sido reemplazado por su evolución tipo Eléctrico.

\- ¡Jolteon!

\- Jeje, así está mejor. – Sho le frotó la cabeza amistosamente, sintiendo su nuevo y endurecido pelaje eléctrico. – Ahora eres uno de los nuestro, bienvenido al equipo.

\- ¡Jolt! – Jolteon estaba ansioso por iniciar su entrenamiento. Claro, habían hecho algunas cosas básicas, pero ahora era tiempo de ir en serio, como un verdadero tipo Eléctrico.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Una voz femenina lo llamó desde atrás.

Sho se dio la vuelta para ver que era una mujer joven, quizás unos tres o cuatro años mayor que él. Llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco y rosa con un sombrero de sol a juego, y tenía cabello largo de un azul grisáceo. Tenía el aspecto de ser la hija de una familia rica.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- La Vespiquen que atrapaste en el concurso, ¿todavía la tienes?

"Oh sí, todavía la tengo, ¿por qué? – replicó Sho. La mujer tomó una expresión de felicidad y juntó las manos.

\- ¿Cuánto quieres por ella? Pon tu precio, podemos pagarte cuanto quieras. – le dijo. Sho arqueó una ceja.

\- Eh… no es que me queje, ¿pero por qué el interés?

\- Oh, discúlpame, olvidé presentarme. Mi nombre es Kylie, y mis padres son los dueños del Restaurante Siete Estrellas del Lago Valor. Verás, quisiéramos comenzar a producir algunos postres con miel de Combee, pero no tenemos una Vespiquen que gobierne y controle la colmena, así que…

\- Ya veo. – asintió Sho.

\- Como sea, realmente nos vendría muy bien esa Vespiquen que atrapaste. El dinero no es problema, podemos pagarte tanto como desees.

Sho se quedó viendo a la chica; parecía muy determinada a conseguir esa Vespiquen a como diera lugar. La oferta se veía tentadora, pero Sho no quería parecer que era un avaricioso, y además no era que tuviera problemas monetarios o algo así. Por otra parte… el Restaurante Siete Estrellas, considerado uno de los mejores (si no es que EL mejor) de la región Sinnoh, pero era bastante costoso comer en ese lugar, aunque la comida fuese genial. Considerando lo duro que sus Pokémon habían trabajado últimamente, un bufete de todo lo que pudieran comer en uno de los mejores restaurantes sonaba como la recompensa perfecta. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, aunque significara tener que desviarse un poco del camino a Hearthome.

/- /

 _ **Varios meses después, tras la conferencia en el Valle Lily…**_

El primer viaje de Sho a través de la región Sinnoh estuvo lleno de eventos. Tuvo muchas aventuras, y se sintió muy emocionado ante su primer torneo importante. Aun así, pese a llegar hasta el Top 16 (un gran logro para ser un novato) su participación se vio algo empañada por un par de factores. El primero, la única razón de haber llegado hasta el Top 16 fue porque descubrió a su futuro oponente en el Top 32 usando esteroides con sus Pokémon y lo reportó ante los oficiales de la liga (y una investigación mayor reveló que al menos tres de los Pokémon que estaba utilizando habían sido robados de otro entrenador), solo para perder en un 4-6 contra otro novato, un sujeto de pelo negro y con extrañas marcas en forma de Z en la cara cuyo nombre no podía recordar en aquel momento.

El segundo y más importante, no pudo ganarle la Medalla Faro a Volkner. Luego de perder contra él, siguió su camino y prometió regresar un día para una revancha. Y así fue, regresando después por su sexta medalla. Pero otra vez perdió, igual de mal que la primera vez, o quizás peor. Esperando una "a la tercera va la vencida", regresó otra vez para conseguir su última medalla, y aunque fue su mejor desempeño, solo alcanzó a noquear a tres de los cuatro Pokémon de Volkner entre los más fuertes, perdiendo al último de los suyos en el proceso. Ya que se aproximaba la conferencia, no tuvo más opción que tomar la ruta más rápida y desafiar otro gimnasio para conseguir su medalla final a tiempo. Pero no estaba listo para rendirse todavía. Quería volver para desafiar a Volkner y ganar esa medalla algún día, y lo haría. La pregunta era, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

\- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció en cuanto entró a su casa, siendo recibido por alguien que lo agarró del cuello y empezó a desordenarle el pelo.

\- ¡Jaja, bienvenido a casa, campeón! – No era otro que su padre, que parecía una versión mayor y más fornida de él, pero con su pelo ya veteado de algunas canas y una barba de Gogoat.

\- ¡Au, au! ¡Papá, eso duele, au! – Sho rápidamente se soltó, pero claramente se alegró de verlo. – ¡Hey, no sabía que habías vuelto de Hoenn!

. Llegué hace apenas un par de horas. Siento no haber venido antes. ¡Top 16 en tu primera Conferencia de la Liga, felicidades!

\- Meh, no fue la gran cosa. – Sho se encogió de hombros. – Al menos no cuando uno de tus oponentes fue descalificado por dopaje.

\- No seas tan modesto, hijo. – dijo su padre con orgullo. – Oh, y por cierto, la tía Agnes te manda un pequeño regalo.

Antes que Sho pudiera preguntarle qué era, su padre se adelantó y sacó una Pokébola. Rápidamente liberó a su ocupante, revelando a un pequeño canino verde con una marca amarilla de relámpago atravesándole la cara.

\- ¡Trike, trike! – ladró.

\- Electrike, es un tipo Eléctrico nativo de Hoenn. Pensó que tal vez te gustaría.

\- Genial. – Sho sonrió mientras se le aproximaba a Electrike para acariciarlo. El canino rápidamente abrió su mandíbula y le mordió la mano. – ¡Au! ¡Hey, suéltame, suéltame! – le gritó tratando de sacudírselo.

\- Oh, lo siento, que se me olvidó decirte que le encanta morder cosas. Asegúrate de conseguirle un juguete para masticar, tal vez sea útil.

\- ¡Sí, creo que lo tendré en mente! – Sho por fin logró que Electrike le soltara la mano. El canino eléctrico se rio; por lo visto estaba muy divertido con ese juego. Bueno, Sho sin duda podía apreciar su personalidad enérgica, seguro.

\- También traía esto con él. – El padre de Sho le mostró una piedra esférica. Era amarilla y por dentro tenía lo que parecían ser un par de rayas rojas y azules. Sho la agarró, parecía irradiar una especie de energía que no podía entender.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el entrenador.

\- La tía Agnes dijo que podría ser una Mega Piedra. – replicó su padre. – Me dijo que Manectric puede Mega Evolucionar con una de estas y una Piedra Activadora.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso!

\- ¡Cariño, la cena está lista! – dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina. – ¡Sho, por favor lávate las manos, vamos a comer todos juntos!

\- ¡OK, mamá! ¡Solo dejaré mis cosas en mi habitación! ¡Electrike, tú ven conmigo!

Electrike siguió a Sho subiendo las escaleras. El entrenador necesitaba descansar, así que realmente apreciaba que ya hubiera cena esperándolo en casa. Un Electrike… bueno, quizás tenía que hacer algo con el juego de las mordidas, pero parecía haberse conseguido un interesante nuevo compañero. Se aseguraría de llamar a la tía Agnes para darle las gracias por el regalo después.

* * *

 _ **Unos meses más tarde…**_

Sho todavía no había logrado su meta inicial de derrotar a Volkner, así que decidió que no se iría de Sinnoh todavía. Además, no era que tuviera ninguna meta a largo plazo si decidiera irse a otra región (aparte quizás de irse a Alola para conseguirse un Raichu regional por allá). En vez de desafiar a otros gimnasios, decidió buscar nuevos Pokémon para su equipo y probar suerte en desafíos diferentes. Si seguía peleando contra Volkner de la misma manera, seguiría teniendo el mismo resultado una y otra vez, así que era hora de un enfoque distinto. El ferry hizo parada en la Zona de Batalla, y Sho pidió direcciones para ir al famoso Salón de Batallas que había sido establecido unos cuantos meses antes. El lugar se había vuelto bastante popular, y muchos entrenadores, novatos y veteranos, usaban el lugar para mejorar la fuerza de sus Pokémon. El lado malo, sin embargo, era que en cada visita solo se le permitía usar un Pokémon a la vez, así que le tocaba elegir.

\- ¡Salgan todos!

Dejó salir a su actual equipo activo: Raichu, Luxray, Jolteon, Rotom (en forma Refrigerador), Magnezone, y Manectric, que había evolucionado un par de semanas antes.

\- Muy bien, chicos, veamos quién será el afortunado de entrar conmigo primero al Salón de Batallas. El que saque la más larga gana. – Sho sostenía seis pajitas en la mano. Cada Pokémon agarró una con la pata, la boca o lo que pudieran y las sacaron.

\- ¡Rotom, rotom! – Comparando las longitudes, Rotom fue quien sacó la más larga. El resto de los Pokémon suspiraron y fruncieron el cejo, pero todos lo aceptaron.

\- De acuerdo, ¡vámonos!

Retornando al resto, Sho fue a meterse a la fila para entrar al Salón, con Rotom flotando junto a él y muy entusiasta de entrar en batalla. Se había convertido en un miembro bastante confiable en su equipo, aunque Sho todavía se reservaba sobre contar la historia de cómo fue que lo atrapó. Después de todo, ¿quién le creería que encontró a Rotom en un chateau embrujado donde estaban los fantasmas de un mayordomo que se convertía en un Haunter gigante y una niña demonio que usaba su pelo como tentáculos?

\- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no puedo entrar?! – gritó alguien de repente, la fila se había parado.

\- Seguridad, tenemos un problema en la entrada.

\- ¡Déjenme entrar, tengo el derecho de tener batallas tanto como cualquiera!

\- No cuando tienes una orden de prohibición por dopaje y usar Pokémon robados en una Conferencia de la Liga.

\- Esperen, ¿acaso dijeron… dopaje? – Sho tenía que asegurarse, así que se salió de la fila un momento solo para acercarse a echar un vistazo. – No es posible… ¡tú otra vez!

\- ¿Eh? – El sujeto que hacía el alboroto se dio la vuelta para ver a Sho. Era extraño que Sho pudiese recordar el nombre de este chico (Andy Xavier) y no el del que lo había derrotado (en serio, ¿de dónde saldría aquel?). A juzgar por su expresión, él también lo había reconocido. – ¡Tú! ¡Tú fuiste el que me arruinó la fiesta en la Liga Sinnoh!

\- ¡¿Me?! ¡Tú eras el que estaba usando esteroides! ¡¿Crees que te iba a dejar salirte con la tuya?!

\- Disculpa, ¿este chico acaso es amigo tuyo? – preguntó el guardia de la entrada.

\- Qué va. – Sho cruzó los brazos. – Solo fue que averigüé que estaba inyectando a sus Pokémon con esteroides ilegales y lo reporté a las autoridades. Escuché que también estaba usando Pokémon robados para competir y a raíz de eso le prohibieron entrar en competencias oficiales por dos años.

\- Lo cual incluye la entrada al Salón de Batallas. Esa fue una infracción muy severa.

\- ¡No es justo! – protestó Andy mientras veía a Sho. – ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

\- No me hagas reír. – dijo Sho. – Si estabas tan desesperado por ganar que tuviste que recurrir a hacer trampa, no merecías estar en la liga.

\- Ya fue suficiente. – intervino el guardia, sosteniendo al chico por el cuello de la camisa. – Te escoltaremos fuera de aquí. No tienes permitido entrar al Salón de Batallas, ni tampoco estar en los terrenos de la Zona de Batalla, para que quede claro. Vamos.

\- ¡Suélteme! ¡Que me suelte le digo! – Andy comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón y a agitar los brazos, dirigiéndose hacia Sho. – ¡DÉJAME DECIRTE ALGO, NADIE ME HACE QUEDAR COMO EL VILLANO Y SE SALE CON LA SUYA! ¡TE SUPERARÉ A TI Y A TODOS LOS DEMÁS! ¡YA LO VERÁS, ME VENGARÉ! ¡SOLO ESPERA!

\- Tch, ¿cuál es su problema? – Sho solo se encogió de hombros mientras veía como se arrastraban al chico fuera de los terrenos del Salón de Batalla, ignorando su berrinche. Con ese problema resuelto, volvió a su lugar en la fila. Qué lástima por ese tonto, se perdería mucha diversión en ese lugar.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses más tarde…**_

Le llevó varias visitas diarias al Salón de Batallas, pero bien que valió la pena. No solo consiguió un montón de entrenamiento para sus Pokémon, sino que tuvo algo más que celebrar. Muchos entrenadores habían venido específicamente por la posibilidad de luchar contra Argenta, o la "Matrona del Salón", como había comenzado a llamarse mientras estaba de servicio en el lugar. A cada tanto, pasaría para desafiar a los entrenadores que tuvieran buenas rachas, y él fue uno de los afortunados. No solo eso, como recompensa por su esfuerzo (a pesar de haber trapeado completamente el piso con él), le dio algo llamado una Tarjeta de Puntos de Batalla, para registrar sus victorias y derrotas y aumentarían o disminuirían el número basándose en su desempeño. La Zona de Batalla tenía varias tiendas con objetos valiosos disponibles para los entrenadores, y desde que el Salón de Batallas había sido establecido, los entrenadores que visitaban se les permitían usar sus PBs como moneda si querían ahorrarse algo de dinero. Por supuesto, necesitabas tener buenas rachas de victorias para aumentarlos lo suficiente para conseguir lo mejor.

Sho se las arregló para amasar unos cuantos miles de PBs en las últimas cuatro semanas, pero no estaba del todo seguro de qué comprar con ellos. Pokébolas raras, piedras evolutivas y cantidad de objetos equipables, pero tenía mucho por gastar y no había muchas cosas nuevas que pudiese comprar. Eso fue, hasta que llegó al último puesto.

Una gema solitaria, redonda y del tamaño de una canica, y por alguna razón muy similar a la Mega Piedra que su Manectric había traído con él desde Hoenn. ¿Podría ser que…?

\- ¿Te interesa algo, jovencito?

\- Sí, esta piedra de aquí. – Sho la señaló.

\- Oh, así que tienes buen ojo. Esta es una Piedra Activadora, la llave para activar Mega Evolución, si la combinas con una Mega Piedra sostenida por un Pokémon, activará su poder.

\- ¿Cuánto por ella?

\- 50.000 en dinero… o 6.000 en PBs si los tienes.

Sho primero revisó su billetera. No tenía el dinero, apenas sí le quedaba suficiente para pagar el viaje de regreso a casa, pero los PBs… no había revisado cuántos tenía. Lo único que le quedó fue esperar que fueran suficientes, así que le entregó la tarjeta al hombre, que la escaneó, pero la transferencia fue rechazada.

\- Lo lamento, pero faltan 250.

\- Rayos. – Sho apretó los dientes. De verdad que quería esa piedra. – ¿Puede guardarla hasta que vuelva? Solo tengo que ganar unas pocas batallas en el Salón y los conseguiré.

\- No puedo prometerte eso, jovencito. Si alguien más viene y la quiere, tendré que venderla, y es la única que tengo.

La única… Sho apretó los puños, si tan solo se hubiera quedado en el Salón un poco más antes de venir, ahora tendría que echarse una carrera hasta allá y ganarse esos PBs que le faltaban lo más rápido que pudiera. No había otra opción, tenía que volver y esperar que su racha ganadora siguiera lo suficiente para conseguirlos.

…

Se tardó dos horas, pero consiguió ganarse 500 PBs, gracias a un entrenador imprudente que se sintió demasiado confiado y decidió apostarlos, y Sho rápidamente tomó las ganancias cuando solo le faltaban 50 puntos para completar los 6.000 que necesitaba. Tenía que asegurarse de darle una buena recompensa a Manectric por sus esfuerzos después, ya que se la había ganado.

\- ¡Ya los tengo! – dijo mientras llegaba al último puesto. Pero se tardó un momento en darse cuenta que había alguien más en él.

Un hombre como a finales de sus veintitantos, alto y delgado con pelo rojo en un afro bastante gracioso, con camiseta amarilla y pantalones negros, sostenía la Piedra Activadora en su mano. A Sho por poco se le cae su tarjeta de PBs de la mano por el shock. ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde?

\- Oh… lo siento, ¿querías comprar esta Piedra Activadora? – le preguntó.

\- Acababa de ir al Salón de Batallas para conseguir PBs. ¡Diablos, qué cerca estuve!

\- Lo siento, jovencito, pero ya te lo dije, era la única que tenía. Ahora si me disculpan, ya creo que es hora de cerrar.

Mientras cerraban el puesto, el hombre del afro rojo se le aproximó a Sho, que no sabía qué decir. Si tan solo hubiera podido llegar al puesto unos minutos antes. Sin embargo, el hombre se quedó estudiando a Sho con la mirada, y arqueó una ceja al reconocerlo.

\- Espera… yo a ti he visto antes. ¿No te pasaste por el Gimnasio Sunnyshore un par de veces? – le preguntó.

\- Tres veces, de hecho. – replicó Sho.

\- Oh hoooooo, oh, vaya, ¡ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Si llegaste al Top 16 en la Última Conferencia del Valle Lily! ¡Y especialista de tipo Eléctrico nada menos! – dijo el hombre del afro con evidente emoción.

\- Sí, lo hice. – Sho no estaba muy orgulloso de su logro, dadas las circunstancias.

\- Jeje, ven conmigo, déjame invitarte algo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – le dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro y llevándoselo al área de restaurantes.

Entre algunas hamburguesas gigantes, el hombre del afro se presentó como miembro del Alto Mando, Flint Oba, especialista en tipo Fuego. Sho no pudo creer que no lo reconoció en el acto (y casi se ahoga con su hamburguesa al darse cuenta), pero más le sorprendió saber que este sujeto era amigo de la infancia de Volkner, y los dos frecuentemente entrenaban juntos. Sinnoh no era una región tan grande después de todo.

\- Lo hiciste bastante bien para tu primera competencia. – dijo Flint, echándose un trago del té helado que ordenó para él. – Me recuerdas mucho a Volkner, cuando estaba comenzando.

\- ¿En serio? – Sho no pudo evitar sonreír; le gustaba como sonaba esa comparación.

\- Vi un par de tus batallas contra Volkner en el gimnasio, pero estabas tan concentrado que seguramente no me notaste. Debo decirlo, la segunda vez que te vi mejoraste mucho, sacando ese 4-3 y todo.

\- Aun así perdí. – Sho suspiró al recordar esa derrota. En serio quería competir en la Liga Sinnoh con la Medalla Faro, pero no pudo ganarla a tiempo, así que tuvo que conformarse con un sustituto de otro gimnasio más fácil. – Planeo competir este año también, y quiero hacerlo con la Medalla Faro.

\- Je, eso suena importante para ti, ¿verdad? – dijo Flint. – Sabes, estuve pensando… tal vez tú puedas ser el que le dé a Volkner el choque que necesita. En los últimos tres años parece que ya no disfruta de su trabajo, y no hablemos de cómo se deprime cuando llega Navidad.

\- No me digas.

\- Sí. Quiero decir, desde que ganó aquella Copa de Líderes de Gimnasio contra esa supermodelo unovana (una mujer muy ardiente, por cierto), parece que no ha tenido una batalla así de emocionante, y lo noto muy aburrido. Odio verlo así.

\- Yo estuve ahí, vi ese combate. – recordó Sho. – De hecho, esa fue la razón por la que decidí volverme un especialista en tipo Eléctrico.

\- ¡Pues vaya, este tiene que ser un encuentro destinado! – dijo Flint emocionado. Entonces sacó la Piedra Activadora que acababa de comprar. – Como sea, respecto a esto…

\- Cuando escuché de la Mega Evolución, creí que podría ser el arma que necesitaba para volver a desafiarlo. Hace unos meses conseguí un Electrike, y traía consigo una Mega Piedra. Desde que logré evolucionarlo a Manectric he estado buscando una Piedra Activadora.

\- Ya veo… – Flint miró la susodicha piedra. – ¿Crees que podría verlo?

Sho con gusto accedió. Sacando la Pokébola de Manectric, lo dejó salir para que Flint lo viera. El canino eléctrico llevaba un sujetador alrededor del cuello, un medallón plateado sosteniendo la Manectrita enmarcada por un par de rayos color bronce. Muy estilizado y apropiado para un especialista de tipo Eléctrico.

\- Pues vaya, este chico se ve bastante bien. – dijo Flint acariciándole el pelaje a Manectric, que en ese momento le mordió la mano. – ¡AUCH!

\- Oh, lo siento, esa es su manera de saludar a la gente. – se disculpó Sho, recordando su propio encuentro con él cuando era solo un Electrike.

\- Ya veo… je, bueno, me alegra ver que sea tan amigable. – Flint se rio nervioso mientras se frotaba la mano y Manectric sonreía divertido. – Como sea, compré esto creyendo que podría dárselo de regalo a Volkner, a ver si se anime, pero ahora… creo que tengo una mejor idea.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Estoy seguro que, si Volkner logra tener una batalla que sea tan emocionante o más que la del Torneo Mundial, seguro que eso lo sacará de su humor depresivo. Y tú puedes ayudarme. – Flint le extendió la Piedra Activadora a Sho. – Te diré qué, chico. Te prestaré esto por un par de meses para que aprendas a utilizarlo. Después, ven para Sunnyshore y desafía al equipo más fuerte de Volkner por una medalla de entrada instantánea a la liga, y si le ganas, te la puedes quedar. ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Sho no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sonaba casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto. – ¿Cuál es el truco?

\- Bueno, que te voy a estar esperando en el gimnasio en caso de que pierdas así que… – Flint se paró al decir eso. – Pero me considero bueno para juzgar a la gente, especialmente a entrenadores prometedores como tú. Si puedes ganarle a Volkner en su propio juego, volverá supercargado. Piensa en esto como un favor para un miembro del Alto Mando, ¿qué me dices?

Sho no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. Por una parte, había estado buscando una Piedra Activadora propia desde hacía tiempo, y cuando creyó haber perdido su oportunidad, la estaba recuperando. Por otra parte, este parecía un trato enorme para un Miembro del Alto Mando, además que solo era un préstamo, en caso de que no lo lograra. Aun así, derrotar a Volkner era su meta inmediata. Él quería probarse contra los especialistas de tipo Eléctrico más fuertes de todo el mundo, y Volkner era uno de ellos. Fuera de Sinnoh, estaba Elesa en Unova, Wattson en Hoenn, y el Teniente Surge en Kanto, solo por nombrar algunos. Si no podía vencer a alguien en su región nativa, ¿cómo podía esperar que le fuera contra los especialistas del mundo exterior?

Con una mirada de determinación, Sho finalmente aceptó la Piedra Activadora. El resplandor comenzó a reaccionar en proximidad con la Mega Piedra de Manectric's Mega Stone. El poder que buscaba por fin era suyo para utilizarlo. Siendo ese el caso, más le valía ponerlo a buen uso.

* * *

 _ **Un par de semanas después, en casa de Sho…**_

Finalmente había llegado el momento de poner a prueba el poder de la Mega Evolución. Sho se había mandado a hacer un guante sin dedos para su mano derecha, con una ranura en el dorso para colocarse la Piedra Activadora. Frente a él se encontraban, de un lado, Luxray y Raichu, y del otro, Manectric, los tres listos para una pelea de entrenamiento. Alrededor de todos, el resto de los Pokémon de Sho miraban intensamente. Pikachu, Pichu, Rotom (cambiado a forma Ventilador), Magnezone, Jolteon, y otros como un Ampharos, Plusle, Minun y Pachirisu.

Sho no tenía manera de saber cuánto poder ganaría Manectric con la Mega Evolución. Junto con Raichu y Luxray, formaban el "trío de poder", considerados los Pokémon más fuertes de Sho. A pesar de que Raichu y Luxray eran más veteranos que Manectric, en el área de poder en bruto Manectric parecía superarlos un poco a los dos individualmente, una ventaja que ciertamente se incrementaría con la Mega Evolución. Esa era la razón por la cuál iba a combatir contra los dos al mismo tiempo. Sho quería probar el poder hasta el límite desde el inicio.

\- OK, esto es todo. ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Tric! – asintió Manectric.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

La Piedra Activadora y la Manectrita empezaron a brillar juntas, cada una emitiendo descargas de rayos que rápidamente se enlazaron entre ellas. Manectric sintió ese nuevo poder recorriendo todo su cuerpo y cambiándolo. Su melena amarilla se volvió más grande, con la espina central en su cabeza cambiando de forma y formando una extensión que le pasó por todo el hocico, y la melena se le extendió por todo lo largo del cuerpo. Sus patas ahora tenían unas largas y filosas garras rojas.

\- ¡MAAAAAAAC! – Manectric lanzó un poderoso rugido, causando que Raichu y Luxray temblaran un poco, pero rápidamente recuperaron la compostura.

\- ¡Muy bien, muchachos, ya saben cómo es! – dijo Sho. – ¡Raichu, Luxray, ustedes ataquen como prefieran! ¡Manectric, sigue mis indicaciones!

\- ¡Mac/Ray/Lux! – Los tres Pokémon asintieron al unísono.

\- ¡Manectric, usa Lanzallamas! – gritó Sho.

\- ¡Maaaaaaac!

Manectric abrió la boca y disparó el Lanzallamas. Con este primer ataque, el incremento de poder fue evidente; Sho lo comparó con un Supercalor en su primer uso. Luxray Y Raichu saltaron a ambos lados para esquivar el ataque, enviando Atactruenos gemelos. Manectric mantuvo su posición, y Sho notó que su usual habilidad de Pararrayos no se activó. Podría ser que la Mega Evolución la removió, tenía que tenerlo en mente. Sin embargo, el poder de ataque no fue la única cosa que la Mega Evolución había incrementado: a pesar de recibir daño, Manectric se lo sacudió como si solo le hubiera hecho cosquillas.

\- ¡Manectric, Carga Salvaje!

Manectric se recargó de poder eléctrico y corrió hacia Raichu, que respondió con una Tacleada de Voltios. La colisión causó que los demás retrocedieran y se sacudieran por el daño de retroceso. Sabiendo que la Tacleada de Voltios era el ataque más fuerte de Raichu, a Sho le complació ver que la Carga Salvaje de Manectric la igualaba en poder. Luxray se lanzó a la carga con un Colmillo de Fuego, pero Manectric lo vio por la esquina del ojo y lo esquivó.

\- ¡Colmillo de Hielo! – ordenó Sho.

\- ¡Tric!

Manectric mostró sus colmillos, cubriéndolos en una energía azul congelante para morder a Luxray. El felino trató de esquivar, pero Manectric fue más rápido y logró llegar hasta él, causándolo que chillara de dolor ante la mordida fría. Raichu saltó para ayudar a su compañero e invocó un Trueno para hacer que Manectric se le quitara de encima. Lo logró, pero ahora Manectric tenía la vista fija en él.

\- ¡Giga Impacto! – gritó Sho.

Manectric se cubrió en una energía amarilla, que rápidamente cambió a púrpura mientras salía disparado contra Raichu. El ratón eléctrico evolucionado trató de contraatacar con un Hiperrayo, pero Manectric siguió indetenible hacia adelante, como una fuerza imparable, chocando contra Raichu con toda su fuerza. Con eso Sho había visto suficiente. El poder de la Mega Evolución era increíble. Con Manectric a su lado, sin duda que tenía una oportunidad de pelear contra Volkner y vencerlo…

Pero entonces, Manectric de repente se tensó, y sus ojos se ensancharon. Sus pupilas de repente se encendieron al contraerse, y empezó a temblar, inclinándose sobre sus patas delanteras, como si tuviera dolor o algo.

\- ¿Manectric? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Mac… mac… ¡MAAAAAAAAAACCC! – Manectric de repente dejó salir un rugido furioso, y soltó lo que parecía ser un ataque de Descarga por toda el área. Sho tuvo que saltar para ponerse a cubierto y evitar ser electrocutado, y cuando miró de nuevo Manectric se encontraba jadeando y gruñendo de manera extraña, con los ojos completamente en blanco como en una especie de trance.

\- ¡Manectric! ¡Cálmate, ¿qué te ocurre?!

Manectric no le respondió, simplemente se lanzó a la carga contra el objetivo más cercano que pudo encontrar, específicamente Raichu y Luxray, y cuando falló, fijó la vista en los otros Pokémon, soltando electricidad a diestra y siniestra. Los más pequeños, como Pichu, Plusle, Minun y Pachirisu rápidamente se ocultaron tras los grandes para protección, mientras los veteranos saltaron para rodear al furioso Manectric y/o proteger a su entrenador. Manectric rápidamente soltó algunos Lanzallamas, prendiendo un campo de flores cercano en llamas, para el horror de todos.

\- ¡ALTO! – gritó Sho tratando de pararlo, pero su voz solo alertó a Manectric de su presencia, y al darse la vuelta, soltó otra descarga, esta vez enfocada en él. Sho no pudo moverse a tiempo para evitarla, pero afortunadamente Luxray saltó frente a él para recibir el golpe en su lugar.

El entrenador no sabía lo que pasaba, o por qué Manectric de repente se había puesto así de violento, pero no tuvo más opción que ordenarle al resto de sus Pokémon que dispararan sus ataques para tratar de detenerlo. Manectric se las arregló para aguantarlos por un rato, incluso soltando algunos de los suyos, pero a la final lo abrumó la superioridad numérica y cayó inconsciente. La Mega Evolución desapareció y regresó a su forma base, y Sho inmediatamente corrió a chequear cómo estaba. Seguía respirando, afortunadamente, pero lo que fuera que le había pasado, definitivamente le hizo daño. ¿Acaso el poder de la Mega Evolución venía con un precio? ¿Qué tendrían que hacer para controlarlo?

Lo siguiente que tenía que hacer era conseguir ayuda y apagar ese incendio en el campo de flores antes que se propagara. Después podría decidir qué haría respecto a la Mega Evolución de Manectric.

* * *

 _ **Un mes más tarde…**_

Inseguro de qué más hacer, Sho finalmente decidió hacer el viaje a Sunnyshore. Solo le quedaban dos semanas para su tercera revancha en el gimnasio de Volkner, pero todavía seguía sin estar listo. Había estado esforzándose mucho con todos sus Pokémon en preparación para esta batalla, pero seguía contando con Manectric y su Mega Evolución para que fueran su arma secreta. Pero todo ese poder no les haría ningún bien si no lo podían controlar.

Sin importar cuántas veces lo intentaran o lo que trataran de hacer, cada vez que intentaban hacer la Mega Evolución, Manectric se ponía violento después de unos minutes, y le tocaba ser restringido por la fuerza y/o noqueado por el resto para volver a la normalidad deshaciendo la transformación. La peor parte, parecía que cada vez que le ocurría Manectric sufría mucho dolor, y eso hacía sentir mal a Sho.

Luego de un largo y difícil día de más intentos fallidos de Mega Evolución, y una visita al Centro Pokémon para que Manectric pudiera descansar y curar sus heridas, Sho finalmente decidió terminar por hoy y dejar que sus Pokémon se tomaran un merecido descanso. Sin más que hacer, se fue a dar una caminata por la playa local, y tras unos momentos se sentó en la arena a observar el atardecer.

\- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – se preguntó mientras miraba la Piedra Activadora en el dorso de su guante. – ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal?

Se encontraba frente a un dilema. Por una parte, esta batalla era importante para él, y sabía que necesitaría tanto poder como pudiera conseguir para ganar. Por el otro, no quería que Manectric o el resto de sus Pokémon sufrieran por eso. Ellos eran sus amigos, sus compañeros, y no quería que salieran lastimados por culpa suya.

\- Disculpa, ¿eso que tienes ahí es una Piedra Activadora? – le preguntó una voz femenina.

Sho se dio la vuelta, y se dio cuenta que no era el único que había decidido dar una caminata por la playa aquel día. Una chica, tal vez a principios de sus veinte, lo observaba detenidamente. Era de figura delgada, con cabello largo castaño claro y ojos del mismo color. Su piel pálida y vestido blanco, combinados con sus delicados rasgos faciales la hacían verse realmente bonita. También se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de él, prefirió quitarse las sandalias y caminar descalza en la arena.

\- Ah, sí, lo es. Disculpa, pero… ¿quién eres tú?

\- Oh, lo siento. Mi nombre es Jasmine. – le dijo. – ¿Te molesta si me siento también?

\- Claro que no. – replicó Sho. – Adelante.

\- Gracias. – Jasmine se sentó junto a él para observar la puesta de sol. – Me gusta mucho esta ciudad. Me hace sentir como en casa de alguna manera.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. – sonrió Jasmine. – Está junto al mar, y también hay un faro.

\- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó Sho.

\- Vengo de Olivine, en la región Johto. Sho pareció sorprendido de esto.

\- Wow, ese es un largo camino. – dijo él. – ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí a Sinnoh?

\- Algunas cosas que necesito hacer. – replicó ella sin entrar en más detalles. – ¿Y qué hay de ti? Tienes aspecto de tener algo en la mente.

\- ¿Así de obvio? – dijo Sho. – De hecho… en un par de semanas tendré una batalla contra el líder de gimnasio local, Volkner. *Suspiro*, pero no me siento listo todavía.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Jasmine. Sho le mostró su Piedra Activadora. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón, sintió que podía hablar con esta chica de sus problemas.

\- De verdad que no sé cómo utilizar esta cosa. Sin importar cuando me esfuerce, cada vez que trato de utilizar la Mega Evolución, Manectric se pone violento y fuera de control, y no me queda más opción que noquearlo para que regrese a la normalidad. Pero… de verdad necesito ese poder. Esa batalla es muy importante para mí, pero no quiero que él sufra por mi culpa.

\- ¿Puedo verla? – preguntó Jasmine. Sho removió la Piedra Activadora de su guante y se la entregó. La chica de Olivine comenzó a examinarla. – Nunca había visto una de estas de cerca. Así que estas son las piedras que liberan un nuevo poder entre un entrenador y su Pokémon.

\- Eso es lo que dicen. – asintió Sho. – Solo desearía saber cómo controlarlo. Así tal vez tendría una oportunidad de vencer a Volkner. Esto es muy importante para mí.

\- Hmm, qué interesante. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Soy un especialista de tipo Eléctrico. – explicó Sho. – Aunque compito en el circuito de la Liga, una de mis metas es probarme contra otros como yo en el mundo, y vencerlos. Volkner es alguien a quien he admirado desde hace años, y siento que si puedo vencerlo aquí, puedo salir de Sinnoh a desafiar a otros. Pensé que si podía Mega Evolucionar a Manectric podría conseguir la fuerza que necesitábamos, pero… ya no estoy tan seguro.

Al terminar, Jasmine le entregó la piedra de vuelta.

\- No sé mucho al respecto, pero he escuchado que el poder de la Mega Evolución surge de los lazos que hay entre el entrenador y su Pokémon. Tiene que haber un enlace entre los dos, basado en confianza y amistad, para poder liberar el verdadero poder.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo funciona eso? – preguntó Sho con curiosidad. Jasmine se puso pensativa, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle.

\- ¿Has escuchado sobre Bill de los Veinte Gyarados? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Quién no lo ha hecho? Él es el sujeto responsable por el límite de seis Pokémon activos actualmente. – Sho sentía que preguntar eso era como preguntarle a alguien si el agua estaba mojada. Además, él también sabía que el que lo detuvo a cosa de su vida, fue un miembro del alto Mando llamado Denki Tekina, que en su tiempo también fue un gran especialista de tipo Eléctrico. – ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver?

\- Bueno, durante su último ataque, consiguió hacerse con una Piedra Activadora, y la utilizó con una Gyaradosita que encontró. A pesar de ser la primera y única vez que lo hicieron, pudo Mega Evolucionar a su primer Gyarados, y controlar su poder a la perfección. Ese hombre tal vez hubiera sido un asesino, pero por todo lo que hizo, todos parecían estar de acuerdo en algo: que todos sus Gyarados, especialmente su primero, lo respetaban. Me atrevo a decir que hasta lo querían. Más todavía, el hombre que se sacrificó para detenerlo, Denki Tekina del Alto Mando, también pudo Mega Evolucionar a su Ampharos en esa misma batalla, a pesar de nunca haberlo intentado antes. Una Mega Evolución exitosa es el resultado de los lazos de confianza entre Pokémon y entrenador.

\- Sí, es decir que…

\- Dime algo, ¿confías en tu Manectric? – le preguntó. – ¿Sientes que tienes un lazo cercano con él?

Sho se puso pensativo con esto. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de ser comparado con un asesino en masa como Bill de los Veinte Gyarados, no pudo evitar reflexionar en lo que Jasmine le acababa de decir. Y pensándolo bien, desde que recibió a Electrike, junto con aquella Mega Piedra, tal vez en el fondo lo veía más como un potencial recurso para sus futuras batallas que como su amigo. Eso no quería decir que lo maltratara ni mucho menos; siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera bien y todo, pero desde que consiguieron la Piedra Activadora, Sho había estado algo demasiado entusiasta por hacerlo Mega Evolucionar. ¿Sería por eso que fallaban en controlar el poder?

\- Quizás… eso sea lo que estoy haciendo mal. – le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – Gracias, de verdad me ayudaste mucho.

\- De nada. – sonrió Jasmine. – ¿Ya te vas?

\- Sí, volveré al Centro Pokémon. Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer si quiero estar listo para esa batalla.

\- Bien, en ese caso te deseo buena suerte. – dijo Jasmine. – Antes que te vayas, ¿puedo interesarte en visitar la región de Johto alguna vez? No soy especialista de Pokémon tipo Eléctrico, pero ciertamente me gustaría tener una batalla contigo alguna vez si te pasas por Ciudad Olivine.

\- Claro, ¿por qué no? – replicó él. – Lo esperaré con ansias. Bueno, nos veremos, y gracias otra vez.

Mientras Sho se marchaba, continuó pensando en las palabras de Jasmine. Ahora tenía una mejor idea de cómo atacar el problema que tenían con la Mega Evolución. No era el poder en lo que tenía que enfocarse. Era en los lazos entre él y Manectric, al igual que el resto de sus Pokémon. Todavía le quedaban dos semanas antes del encuentro en el Gimnasio Sunnyshore. ¿Sería suficiente tiempo?

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después…**_

Hoy era el día. Sho ya había hecho todo lo que podía hasta ese punto, y lo único que le quedaba era confiar en sus Pokémon y esperar lo mejor. Tomó muy en serio las palabras de Jasmine, y decidió no seguir presionando más con la Mega Evolución. En lugar de eso, se enfocaría en acercarse más a Manectric, y en pasar tiempo con él para fortalecer su amistad. Todo ahora dependía de lo que pasara en el campo de batalla. Con una determinación renovada, entró al Gimnasio Sunnyshore por cuarta vez, listo para enfrentarse a una batalla que seguro sería mucho más difícil que cualquiera de las anteriores.

Como lo había prometido, Flint ya estaba esperándolo junto con Volkner. El miembro del Alto Mando se veía tan alegre como cuando se conocieron hacía dos meses. El líder del gimnasio, por otra parte, no parecía compartir el mismo entusiasmo que su amigo, pero Sho se percató de que parecía estar de mejor humor que en sus encuentros anteriores. No sabría decir si eso sería algo bueno o malo, o cómo afectaría su desafío.

El protocolo para una medalla de entrada instantánea a la liga era bastante simple: el retador y el líder del gimnasio se enfrentarían en una batalla de seis contra seis, con el líder del gimnasio usando a su equipo más fuerte. Si el retador lograba ganar, la medalla otorgada valdría por ocho. El problema, sin embargo, era que si el retador perdía, tendría prohibido desafiar a otros gimnasios por un año. Un alto riesgo, pero Sho estaba dispuesto a afrontarlo. Había recorrido un largo camino, y para lograr su meta, derrotar a Volkner era un paso importante. El joven entrenador esperaba esta batalla con muchas ansias, sintiendo que sería la más difícil y emocionante que hubiera enfrentado hasta entonces en toda su vida.

La batalla inició y las chispas comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar. Volkner comenzó con un Ampharos que rápidamente se deshizo del Jolteon de Sho, pero cayó ante Magnezone, igualando las tablas al instante. Volkner sacó su propio Luxray, y aunque Magnezone peleó valientemente, unos cuantos bien conectados Colmillos de Fuego lo sacaron del juego. Sho entonces sacó a su propio Luxray, creando un encuentro de espejo donde el observador común muy probablemente se confundiría de quién era quién. Aun así, al final el Luxray de salió victorioso, aunque no sin un alto costo en daño que obligó a Sho a sacarlo por ahora. La siguiente parte del encuentro fue el desafío más difícil para Sho: Volkner había traído varios Pokémon unovanos (Flint comentó que recientemente se había puesto en contacto con Elesa) de los cuales Sho solo conocía de pasada o porque había leído sobre ellos. Una Zebstrika con Motor Fuerte y ataques de tipo Fuego los tomó desprevenidos y rápidamente dejó a su Rotom fuera del juego con un ataque de Supercalor. Luxray tomó el relevo y se las arregló para terminar la ronda en un doble nocaut, colapsando debido a la fatiga luego de conectar un Colmillo de Fuego crítico en el cuello de la cebra mientras soportaba una Nitrocarga. Raichu entonces luchó contra una Eelektross. La batalla fue intensa de principio a fin, pero cuando la anguila se las arregló para soportar un Hiperrayo a máximo poder de Raichu, el ratón evolucionado se quedó indefenso ante una Bomba de Ácido que lo dejó fuera del encuentro, dejando a Sho con solo su última esperanza.

\- Raichu ya no puede pelear, Eelektross gana. – declaró el robot réferi, mientras Sho retornaba a Raichu. – Al retador solo le queda un Pokémon.

\- Debo admitirlo, Sho, te has vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que peleamos. – dijo Volkner, y Sho notó que su voz sonaba menos aburrida que en sus encuentros anteriores. – ¿Pero realmente podrás ser un reto para nosotros hoy?

Sho no dijo ninguna palabra. La única forma de responder esa pregunta era en el campo de batalla. Tomando un profundo respiro, agarró la Pokébola de Manectric y la lanzó. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era tiempo de ver si su lazo era lo suficientemente fuerte.

\- ¡Man! – rugió Manectric al salir.

Volkner estudió a su oponente. Un Manectric, cuya habilidad podría ser Pararrayos, Estática, o en menor probabilidad, Menos. Él tenía unos cuantos propios, y sabía cómo pelear con ellos y contra ellos. Eelektross ya estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, pero todavía le quedaban dos Pokémon en espera. Bueno, podría usarla para análisis mientras todavía podía pelear.

\- ¡Eelektross, Atactrueno! – ordenó Volkner.

La anguila disparó una descarga eléctrica. Manectric solo se mantuvo dónde estaba y recibió el ataque, absorbiendo toda su energía. Volkner tomó nota de esto: es decir que la habilidad de su contrincante era Pararrayos. Eso ya determinaba cómo tenía que enfrentarlo.

\- ¡Manectric, corre alrededor de Eelektross con Carga Salvaje!

\- ¡Tric! – Manectric se cubrió de poder eléctrico y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de Eelektross, dejando un rastro de electricidad detrás de él. Volkner no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tramarían.

\- ¡Bomba de Ácido! – ordenó el líder.

\- ¡Eel! – Eelektross comenzó a disparar varias bolas de fluido naranja, pero ninguna de ellas consiguió conectar. Manectric solo continuó corriendo en círculos, mientras que Volkner seguía preguntándose cuál sería el plan de Sho.

Su respuesta vino cuando logró que la anguila se mareara lo suficiente con toda la carrera y obligándola a darse la vuelta constantemente tratando de golpearlo con la Bomba de Ácido. Sorprendentemente, Sho nunca tuvo la intención de usar la Carga Salvaje para atacar en absoluto.

\- ¡Manectric, detente y usa Colmillo de Hielo!

Manectric disipó la electricidad, cancelando la Carga Salvaje y abrió sus mandíbulas para sacar sus colmillos, cubriéndolos de energía congelante. Saltó directamente hacia su cuello, conectando un golpe crítico y cortándole el aliento lo suficiente para noquearla.

\- ¡Eelektross ya no puede pelear, Manectric es el ganador! – declaró el robot.

\- Regresa. – Volkner recuperó a su anguila caída. – Bien hecho, ahora toma un buen descanso.

El líder del gimnasio evaluó a su oponente. Su último Pokémon, había podido revelarle su habilidad y dos movimientos. No demasiado, pero aun así le vendría útil para los otros. Al menos ahora sabía que no podía combatir electricidad vs electricidad, así que tenía que tomar un enfoque diferente. El muchacho había mejorado, pero a él todavía le quedaba una última arma secreta de su último encuentro con Elesa, y era un buen momento de probarla.

\- Sho, lo has hecho bien hasta ahora, pero me temo que no puedo dejar que sigas adelante. Veamos cómo manejas a mi último Pokémon unovano. ¡Ve, Galvantula!

El quinto Pokémon de Volkner era una gran araña amarilla. Sho estaba seguro que era la forma evolucionada de Joltik, y si la memoria no le fallaba, eran parcialmente tipo Insecto. Qué conveniente, pero era mejor mantener el Lanzallamas de Manectric en secreto por ahora, hasta poder ponerlo a buen uso.

\- ¡Manectric, usa Carga Salvaje!

\- ¡Galvantula, Golpe Bajo!

Galvantula saltó al frente y rápidamente golpeó a Manectric en las patas para hacerlo tropezar y caer antes que pudiera atacar. Sho rechinó los dientes; detestaba ese movimiento, y esta araña sabía cómo utilizarlo.

\- ¡Ahora, Corte Furia! – ordenó Volkner. Galvantula cubrió sus pinzas de una energía roja y se preparó para atacar con ellas al indefenso Manectric. Uno, dos, tres golpes y el canino eléctrico salió volando unos cuantos metros.

\- ¡Galvantula, Zumbido! – ordenó Volkner. Al instante, Galvantula se puso en el centro del campo y comenzó a emitir ondas sónicas de color rojo por todo el lugar. Manectric se arrodilló, sintiendo como el chirrido le perforaba los oídos, e incluso Sho tuvo que taparse las orejas con esto.

\- ¡Manectric, si puedes oírme, usa Descarga!

\- ¡Maaaaac!

Manectric rugió y envió una onda eléctrica en un área amplia, golpeando a Galvantula e interrumpiendo el Zumbido. Sho por fin pudo destaparse los oídos, aunque todavía le seguía resonando en la cabeza. Volkner, por el otro lado no se veía afectado. ¿Estaría acostumbrado a él?

\- ¡Carga Salvaje! – ordenó Sho.

Manectric se lanzó contra el aturdido Galvantula, embistiéndolo de frente y empujándolo hacia atrás. La araña logró enderezarse en el aire y aterrizar de vuelta en sus pies a tiempo para ver como Manectric venía de nuevo a volver a atacar.

\- ¡Red Pegajosa! – exclamó Volkner.

La araña disparó una serie de bolas pegajosas que cayeron por todo el campo, y Manectric pisó una de ellas, deteniendo su carga, y dejándolo abierto para un contraataque.

\- ¡Corte Furia, una y otra vez!

Una vez más, Galvantula cubrió sus pinzas de energía roja. Eso era malo; si seguía repitiendo el ataque una y otra vez, incrementaría el poder con cada golpe. Sho no podía permitir eso. Más pronto de lo que creía, pero era hora de usarlo.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – gritó.

\- ¡Mac! – Manectric abrió el hocico para disparar el chorro de fuego a quemarropa justo cuando Galvantula estuvo a punto de golpearlo. Volkner y Galvantula rápidamente se alarmaron con esto.

\- ¡Rápido, sal de ahí!

La araña consiguió saltar fuera del camino para evitar el fuego directamente, pero las patas todavía recibieron algo del roce y chilló de dolor. Sho se molestó de que Galvantula hubiera esquivado el ataque, porque con eso había revelado el movimiento que le daría una ventaja. Entretanto, Volkner sabía que tenía que mantener su distancia antes de volver a atacar, ya que un Lanzallamas de cerca era un no-no.

\- ¡Galvantula, usa Zumbido otra vez! – ordenó Volkner.

La araña nuevamente tomó su distancia y empezó a lanzar las ondas sónicas por todo el campo. Esta vez parecieron ser mucho más fuertes y penetrantes que antes, al punto de que taparse los oídos no le ayudó mucho. Si seguían así, terminarían siendo vencidos ahora.

\- No… ¡todos hemos esperado por esto! ¡No podemos perder ahora!

Sho sacó de su bolsillo el guante con la Piedra Activadora. En las últimas dos semanas, había estado tratando de fortalecer su lanzo con Manectric, tomando muy en serio las palabras de esa chica Jasmine. Había sido una gran adición al equipo, al punto que se había logrado poner al nivel de veteranos como Raichu y Luxray en muy poco tiempo. Para poder utilizar la Mega Evolución, tenían que confiar el uno en el otro. ¿Confiaba él lo suficiente en Manectric? ¿El lazo entre ellos sería lo suficientemente fuerte para utilizar ese poder?

\- "Manectric… sé que podemos hacerlo. Hemos recorrido un largo camino. Eres mi amigo, mi compañero. Todos los demás cuentan con nosotros para ganar esta batalla. Están aquí con nosotros, y su fuerza será la nuestra, siempre." – Se puso el guante y tocó la Piedra Activadora. – ¡Sin importar el resultado, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti! ¡MEGA EVOLUCIONA!

La Piedra Activadora y la Manectrite reaccionaron una con la otra. Volkner aparentemente se vio sorprendido con esto, claramente no se esperaba esto. Le dio una mirada rápida a Flint, cuya única respuesta fue una gran sonrisa que parecía decir "Te dije que te sorprenderías". El líder del Gimnasio Sunnyshore observó como Manectric cambiaba de forma haciéndose más grande y fuerte, y con un poderoso rugido, se anunció listo para utilizar su nuevo poder.

\- ¡Manectric, Lanzallamas a toda potencia!

\- ¡MAAAAAC!

Antes de que Volkner pudiera reaccionar, el (ahora Mega) Manectric abrió la boca para soltar un poderoso Lanzallamas. El incremento de poder se hizo evidente, y rápidamente envolvió a la araña antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Para cuando terminó, Galvantula estaba humeando y cubierto de quemaduras por todas partes, claramente no estaba en condición de continuar peleando.

\- Galvantula ya no puede pelear. – anunció el robot. – El líder del gimnasio ahora solo le queda su último Pokémon.

Mientras retornaba a su caído Galvantula, Volkner no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. El muchacho de verdad lo había forzado a utilizar su último Pokémon. No solo eso, era uno de los equipos más fuertes que había formado, y se las había arreglado incluso contra Pokémon unovanos. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, el líder del Gimnasio Sunnyshore dio una sonrisa sincera de pura emoción.

\- Muy bien, Sho. Admito que eres mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. – le dijo. – No esperaba que vendrías con una Mega Evolución solo para desafiarme.

\- Nos hemos estado esforzando para aprender a utilizar ese poder. Y planeamos ganar.

\- Ya lo entendí, son muy rudos. ¡Pero podemos igualar su fuerza! – Volkner agarró su Pokébola final. – ¡Prepárate para mi carta de triunfo! ¡Electivire, ve!

\- ¡VIRE!

Y con eso, el Pokémon final y más fuerte de Volkner finalmente apareció en el campo. Esta era la primera vez que Sho podía verlo. Habían recorrido un largo camino, y por fin podían enfrentarse al Pokémon as de Volkner. Todo se reducía a esto.

\- ¡Manectric, Colmillo de Hielo! – ordenó Sho. Saber que la habilidad de Electivire era Motor Fuerte dejaba a los ataques eléctricos inutilizados. Por simple casualidad, Volkner ordenó uno similar.

\- ¡Electivire, Puño Hielo!

El puño colisionó con los colmillos, con ambos ataques siendo iguales en poder puro, y forzando a ambos Pokémon saltaron hacia atrás al ver que no podían hacer retroceder al oponente.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – ordenó Sho.

\- ¡Pantalla de Luz! – contraatacó Volkner.

Manectric dejó salir el Lanzallamas, con la misma potencia total que antes cuando derrotó a Galvantula, pero esta vez, el chorro de fuego se encontró con la oposición de una barrera de energía que redujo su poder. Al terminar, fuera de quemaduras menores, Electivire estaba prácticamente ileso. Mientras tanto, Volkner recordó que Manectric, a pesar de ganar mucho poder bruto con la Mega Evolución, también perdía algo importante: su habilidad de Pararrayos. Eso quería decir que podía volver a usar contra él los ataques de tipo Eléctrico.

\- ¡Electivire, Atactrueno!

Electivire liberó una potente descarga eléctrica. Manectric mantuvo su posición y la soportó, aunque todavía no se acostumbraba a no poder absorber los ataques eléctricos estando en su forma Mega. A pesar de todo, resistió el dolor por su entrenador. Él y sus otros camaradas contaban con él para ganar esta batalla, y este oponente era lo único que se interponía entre ellos y esa victoria. Tenía que vencerlo.

\- ¡Manectric, usa Giga Impacto! – ordenó Sho. Manectric se lanzó a la carga de frente, determinado a golpear a Electivire con toda su fuerza.

\- ¡Detenlo con Golpe Cruzado! – ordenó Volkner.

\- ¡Elec!

Manectric colisionó de frente con Electivire, que usó el golpe cruzado para escudarse y para un contraataque instantáneo una vez que logró detenerse, empujando a Manectric hacia atrás. Con la Pantalla de Luz todavía activa, no tenía mucho sentido seguir atacando con Lanzallamas, así que Sho volvió a intentar la estrategia de correr en círculos con Carga Salvaje y luego lanzarse a atacar con Colmillo de Hielo, pero Electivire siempre tenía un Puño Fuego listo para contrarrestarlo. Considerando todo, Manectric parecía mantenerse bien con la Mega Evolución. Al menos había podido durar más sin ponerse violento y fuera de control.

\- Mac… – De repente, Manectric se puso rígido. No, no podía pasar otra vez, no aquí, no ahora.

Manectric podía sentirlo. Esa descarga extraña, que le hacía perder el control de su poder, e incluso atacar a su entrenador. No… no podía sucumbir ante ella, no otra vez. No cuando su entrenador lo necesitaba a él y a su poder más que nunca. No podía fallarle ahora. Simplemente no podía.

\- ¡Enfócate, Manectric! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Puedes controlar ese poder!

El poder… ese poder… SU poder. Sí, ese poder era suyo para controlarlo, pero no solo era de él. También era de su entrenador, que creía en él, y en el resto de sus compañeros, que hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para ayudarle a alcanzarlo y controlarlo. Habían preparado el escenario para él, y ahora la victoria, la victoria de TODOS, dependía de él.

Volkner se quedó estático, al igual que Electivire. ¿Tenían problemas para controlar la Mega Evolución? En tal caso, parecía una decisión estúpida venir a retarlo con un poder que no podían controlar. Ya estaba listo para suspender la batalla en cualquier momento, pero no pasó nada. Manectric solo permaneció allí, temblando y gruñendo.

Nadie más podía saber de la lucha interna que libraba Manectric. Era él contra su propio poder… pero no podía dejar que su poder le ganara. Él era quien estaba en control, el que gobernaba a ese poder, y el que lo utilizaría. Para traer esa victoria para él, para sus compañeros, y más importante, para su entrenador que creía en él.

\- ¡Mac… MAC! – Manectric sacudió su cabeza y retomó su postura de batalla.

\- ¿Manectric? – preguntó Sho. – ¿Estás bien?

Manectric se dio la vuelta, y le dio una sonrisa a su entrenador mientras asentía. Sho también sonrió. Sho también sonrió. Lo había logrado, no dejó que su poder lo controlara de nuevo. Ya no iba a ponerse violento nunca más.

\- Bueno, si ya están bien, ¿seguimos con la batalla? - preguntó Volkner.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Sho.

Y con esto, ambos entrenadores y sus Pokémon volvieron a enfocarse en la batalla. El intercambio de ataques de fuego y hielo continuó, ya fuese con Manectric saltando hacia atrás para disparar Lanzallamas o tratando de ponerse cerca y darle mordidas de Colmillo de Hielo, y Electivire alternando entre puños de Fuego y Hielo, con el ocasional Atactrueno si Manectric lograba escabullírsele del rango de sus puños. Los dos estaban más o menos igualados en poder bruto y resistencia, pero Electivire tenía la ligera ventaja de poder seguir usando sus ataques de tipo Eléctrico contra Manectric, lo que ampliaba un poco más su arsenal. Más todavía, la Pantalla de Luz todavía reducía enormemente el daño del Lanzallamas de Manectric, forzándolo a acercarse más y tratar de conectar golpes con Colmillo de Hielo y Giga Impacto. Si tan solo pudiera usar también sus ataques eléctricos.

\- Esperen un minuto… ¡claro que podemos! – De pronto Sho tuvo una idea. – ¡Manectric, usa Descarga!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Volkner. ¿Escuchó mal, estaba pidiendo un ataque eléctrico?

Manectric soltó su onda eléctrica, la cual por supuesto fue directo hacia Electivire, que comenzó a absorberlo. Volkner no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eso solo alimentaría la habilidad de Motor Fuerte de Electivire.

\- ¡No te detengas, Manectric, sigue así! – ordenó Sho.

Manectric continuó enviando la onda eléctrica, mientras Electivire seguía absorbiendo el poder. Volkner todavía se preguntaba lo que esperaba lograr con eso. El ataque no causaría ningún daño en absoluto, solo desperdiciaba energía.

Sin embargo, pronto quedó claro que lo que Sho trataba de hacer no era causar daño. Habilidades que permitían absorber ataques, como Motor Fuerte o Pararrayos tenían sus límites; eso era, la cantidad de energía que un Pokémon podía almacenar antes de tener que "asimilarla" por decirlo así. Si trataban de ir más allá de ese límite, sería como que alguien tratara de comer aunque tuviera el estómago lleno. Y pronto eso fue lo que pasó: el poder dentro de Electivire fue demasiado para contenerlo, y se sobrecargó. Electivire se vio forzado a liberar todo el exceso de energía por todo el lugar, soltando rayos en todas direcciones y forzando a todos alrededor del campo de batalla a cubrirse, incluyendo a Flint, que se escondió debajo de los asientos. Desafortunadamente, el robot réferi no tuvo tanta suerte y un rayo perdido lo golpeó con fuerza, haciendo que hiciera corto-circuito y explotara.

Unos segundos después, al terminar el espectáculo de luces, Volkner y Sho retornaron a sus lugares, y Flint volvió a salir. Una vez que se aclaró el polvo, pudieron ver el resultado. Algunos de los paneles alrededor del campo de batalla de hecho también se habían sobrecargado y explotado, y el robot réferi yacía en el suelo, humeando y echando chispas. Y en cuanto a sus Pokémon… los dos seguían de pie, respirando agitadamente.

\- ¡Electivire, usa Atactrueno! – ordenó Volkner.

\- ¡Vire! – Electivire trató de cargarse, pero no pasó nada. – ¿Vi?

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Volkner, pero entonces se dio cuenta. Con esa sobrecarga de poder, no solo soltó la electricidad adicional, sino que terminó agotando todas sus reservas. Ya no podía usar sus ataques eléctricos.

\- Creo que se te agotaron las baterías. – dijo Sho. – Bueno, a nosotros todavía nos queda algo de carga. ¡Manectric, Giga Impacto!

\- ¡Man! – El canino eléctrico se cubrió de energía y volvió a correr hacia adelante para impactar a su oponente a máximo poder, cubriéndose de energía púrpura al irse acercando.

\- ¡Electivire, Golpe Cruzado! – gritó Volkner, indispuesto a rendirse hasta haber hecho el último esfuerzo.

Los dos Pokémon chocaron uno contra el otro por última vez, sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera retroceder. Sin embargo, el ataque de Manectric prevaleció al final, y Electivire voló hacia atrás, cayendo a los pies de Volkner. Este se le acercó para revisarlo, al igual que Flint.

\- Bueno, ya que nuestro réferi allá está algo… en shock en este momento, declaro que Electivire ya no puede seguir peleando, y Manectric es el ganador. ¡El encuentro es para el retador, Sho!

\- Lo logramos… de verdad lo hicimos… ¡LO HICIMOS! – Sho corrió hacia el frente para abrazar a Manectric, cuya Mega Evolución se deshizo justo en ese instante, y colapsó sobre sus pies. – ¿Hey, estás bien?

\- Mac… – asintió el canino, dándole un mordisco en la mano a su entrenador.

\- ¡Au! Sí, definitivamente estás bien. – se rio Sho ante eso. – Uff, fue la batalla más difícil que hemos tenido, pero valió la pena.

Entretanto, Volkner retornó a su caído Electivire, felicitándolo silenciosamente por su esfuerzo, y luego intercambió una mirada con Flint.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Esta batalla fue lo bastante buena para ti? – preguntó el miembro del Alto Mando.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Volkner. – Tenías razón. El chico tiene mucho potencial.

\- Me recuerda mucho a ti, cuando éramos más jóvenes. – confesó Flint. – Con un poco de formación, podrías haberte conseguido un buen sucesor para este gimnasio.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Estás sugiriéndome que debería retirarme?!

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Flint. – Vamos, ya llevas años como líder de gimnasio, ¿no crees que es hora de subir en los rangos? Hay un puesto disponible ahora mismo en el Alto Mando, y si no te das prisa alguien más lo reclamará.

\- Paso. – dijo Volkner. – Aun así, tal vez no ahora, pero… démosle unos tres o cuatro años desde ahora… quizás podría hacerlo, con el entrenamiento apropiado.

\- Bueno, ¿a qué estás esperando? – Flint le hizo un gesto para que avanzara. – Además, tienes algo más que darle, ¿no?

Volkner asintió, y sacó de su bolsillo la Medalla Faro. No se había sentido tan bien por entregar una de estas en un largo, LARGO tiempo. Sho definitivamente le había devuelto su "chispa", como Flint le había dicho.

\- Felicidades Sho. – le dijo sosteniendo la Medalla Faro. – Debo decirlo, esta es la primera medalla de entrada directa a la liga que he entregado en toda mi carrera como líder de gimnasio, y no tenía un encuentro así de emocionante desde el Torneo Mundial hace años.

\- Gracias. – dijo Sho, aceptando la medalla. – Jamás lo habría logrado sin Manectric.

\- Tu Mega Evolución fue impresionante. Su victoria de ahora fue la prueba de que sus lazos son muy fuertes, y espero que aspires a llegar más alto desde ahora.

\- Por supuesto. – asintió Sho. – Quiero probarme contra todos los especialistas de tipo Eléctrico en el mundo, y vencerlos a todos para demostrar que soy el más fuerte.

\- Si ese es el caso, déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Tienes planes a partir de ahora?

\- No realmente. - replicó Sho. – Quiero decir, con esta medalla ya me aseguré mi entrada a la Conferencia de la Liga de este año, y solo me faltaba este para haber derrotado a los ocho gimnasios más fuertes de Sinnoh.

\- De ser ese el caso, ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo por unos meses? – Volkner finalmente le presentó su oferta. – Has demostrado tener mucho potencial, y estoy seguro que te puedo enseñar algunos trucos que te ayudarán a volverte todavía más fuerte.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad quieres entrenarme?

\- Eso depende de ti. – Volkner sonrió y le extendió su mano. – Además, tengo muchos contactos en las otras regiones, algunos de ellos también especialistas de tipo Eléctrico que estoy seguro estarían muy felices de aceptar combatir contigo. ¿Qué me dices?

Sho casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Volkner, el líder de gimnasio en persona le estaba ofreciendo entrenamiento especial. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, poder entrenar con el hombre que lo había inspirado, un hombre al que admiraba y lo consideraba un héroe personal. La respuesta a eso era muy obvia.

\- Eh… vamos a tener que hablar de eso con mis padres primero. – dijo Sho.

\- Eso déjamelo a mí, chico. – intervino Flint. – Podemos hacer los arreglos para que estén seguros de que estarás en buenas manos.

Y con esto, no hubo más objeciones. Sho estuvo más que feliz de aceptar la oferta, sellándola con un apretón de manos. Había ganado la batalla, la Medalla Faro, dominó la Mega Evolución de Manectric, y encima de todo eso, podría entrenar bajo la tutela del propio Volkner. Un gran paso en su sueño para convertirse en el mejor especialista de tipo Eléctrico de todo el mundo.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Primero, otra nota dirigida a **ldmb.** Qué se me hace que no sabes cómo funciona este sitio y trataste de dejarme o una dirección de mail o URL de tu sitio web. Si tratas de dejar eso en reviews o mensajes el sitio los va a borrar y no aparecerán. Vuelvo a insistir: créate una cuenta para contactarte directamente aquí o si vas a dejar algo de eso, tienes que poner cosas como (punto) y (arroba) en vez de poner la dirección directamente con los símbolos. En cualquier caso, necesitas la cuenta de todas maneras, ¿sino cómo vas a postear esas historias?

Ahora, vamos a la historia en sí. Este oneshot lo estaba haciendo en paralelo con el Gaiden de Misty, pero se me extendió un poco más así que… bueno, ya saben cómo es eso. Lo gracioso de este oneshot, cuando escribí el Interludio de Gardenia decidí usar a Sho solo por llenar el rol del personaje, eligiéndolo al azar, pero de hecho disfruté de escribirlo, así que decidí ir más lejos y darle trasfondo de historia y toda la cosa. Hey, si otros personajes del día como A.J. y Jeanette Fisher les salieron bien a otros autores, ¿por qué no podía hacer yo lo mismo con él?

Y bien, un par de cosas que debo aclarar aquí. La escena donde Sho vuelve a casa y consigue el Electrike, la "tía Agnes" es un pequeño tributo a un reciente fallecimiento de mi familia. Desde hace un par de semanas, mi abuela materna es oficialmente la única sobreviviente entre sus hermanos. El nombre de "tía Agnes" lo elegí ya que es el equivalente inglés de "Inés", que era el nombre real de mi recientemente fallecida tía abuela. No nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo a raíz de vivir en estados muy lejanos (viajar hoy día es muy complicado si no tienes carro, e incluso aunque SÍ tengas uno), pero siempre fue amable contigo, aunque fuese algo gruñona en ocasiones. Que descanse en paz mi tía Inés, siempre la recordaremos con cariño.

En una nota menos sentimental, la escena del entrenador que no dejan entrar al Salón de Batallas, eso fue un ataque directo a cierta personita (que sabrá quién es si leyó la versión en inglés). Es mi respuesta ante cierto usuario con SERIOS problemas de actitud. No conozco todos los detalles, pero aparentemente se declaró enemigo de un escritor cuyo único crimen fue hacer algo en una historia que a este sujeto no le pareció, y en respuesta a su rage constante, inmaduro e infantil, este escritor lo puso como un villano menor en dicha historia. Y desde entonces, al parecer anda por ahí diciéndole a cualquiera que esté dispuesto a escuchar cómo va a ser el "mejor autor", cómo va a superar al otro escritor, y cómo "nadie lo hace el villano y se sale con la suya" (eso lo cité verbalmente de su habladera). Bueno, si piensa ser el "mejor autor" plagiando ideas de un número infinito de otros autores (incluyendo al que le soltó su rage, nada menos) ciertamente se hará de un nombre aquí… de infamia.

OK, ya basta con eso. Yendo a los marcadores de tiempo, las dos primeras escenas ocurren antes del Interludio de Gardenia. Empezando desde la llegada de Sho al Salón de Batallas, el resto de la historia ya está ocurriendo durante el segundo año. Originalmente tenía planeado que fuese Jasmine la que le diera a Sho la Piedra Activadora, pero después pensé que Flint cumpliría mejor ese papel, dada su amistad con Volkner y lo mucho que se ha estado esforzando para animarlo. Aun así, quise darle a ella un rol pequeño aunque importante y mantener el guiño a su aparición en los juegos de Sinnoh, por lo cual terminé haciendo la escena en la playa donde le da el consejo a Sho sobre la Mega Evolución. La segunda mitad de la historia fue algo difícil, y de hecho me pregunto si debería haberla dividido en dos oneshots separados para darle al entrenamiento de la Mega Evolución más enfoque.

Y bien, ya con eso acabé. Me voy a escribir algunas escenas de un colaborativo para que voy a hacer con **Shadow Ninja Koopa,** el cual probablemente sea mi última contribución al Resetverso por un tiempo, ya que pronto inicio mi nueva carrera y eso me dejará con MUCHO menos tiempo para escribir, por eso usé el arranque de inspiración mientras pude. Pero no se preocupen, eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir, solo que lo haré a un ritmo más lento. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, Jigsawpunisher, darkdan-sama** y **sonicmanuel** (aunque otra vez se atrasó un capítulo XD). Nos estamos viendo.


	44. Gaiden de los Laramie

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de los Laramie  
**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Tiempos de guerra azotaban al mundo. Entrenadores, que guardan a los Pokémon en Pokébolas, y Guardianes, que usan los Stylers de Captura para que un Pokémon les siga su voluntad, se enfrentaban en uno de los mayores conflictos que el mundo ha visto. Esta es la historia de un entrenador de Kanto, Leeroy Laramie, y como sus experiencias en la guerra le hicieron adoptar el lema de su clan sobre "vivir en armonía con los Pokémon".

* * *

 _ **Cuarenta y un años atrás…**_

Un joven de unos veinticuatro años caminaba por la galera de la nave de guerra KTO Aqua. Llevaba puesto un uniforme azul marino, y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro llevaba consigo unas cuantas Pokébolas vacías junto con el resto de sus pertenencias. Al divisar al oficial al mando de inmediato se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Soldado Leeroy Laramie, reportándose al servicio, señor! ¡Listo para matar a todas esas plagas de los Guardianes, señor! – dijo mientras hacía el saludo militar.

\- Ah, sí, el cuartel general me dijo que venías. – dijo el oficial. Aparte de su uniforme, llevaba en el dedo un anillo con una extraña piedra en él. – Muy bien, novato, soy el Almirante Aves, y los cuarteles están por allá. Zarparemos mañana en la mañana, así que asegúrate de familiarizarte bien con el barco y el resto de los soldados para entonces.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

…

Tras establecerse aquella noche, dejando sus pertenencias en su cama, Leeroy se dirigió hacia el comedor para la cena y procedió a presentarse con el resto de los soldados que servirían en ese barco.

\- Niño de granja, ¿eh? – dijo un soldado bastante corpulento. - Soy Ronse, y también vengo de un pueblo quieto, Pueblo Paleta.

\- Nunca escuché de él. – dijo Leeroy. Ronse simplemente se dejó caer en la silla.

\- Igual que la mayoría.

\- Oh, anímate, Ronse. – dijo otro soldado. – Podrás poner a Pueblo Paleta en el mapa si logras tu sueño de convertirte en un héroe.

\- Gracias, Tatsumi. – dijo Ronse, mejorando un poco su humor con ese comentario.

\- Como sea, Leeroy, ¿por qué te enlistaste? – preguntó Tatsumi. – Ronse quiere convertirse en héroe, y yo lo hice para conocer lugares exóticos, ¿pero qué hay de ti?

\- Bueno… – comenzó a relatar Leeroy.

 _ **Flashback, varios meses atrás…**_

 _\- Hijo, los Guardianes nos van a destruir si no hacemos nuestra parte. – La madre de Leeroy se encontraba mostrándole un poster publicitario._ _Leeroy lo leyó, este decía lo siguiente:_

 _ ***¡La guerra con los Guardianes no termina!**_

 _ **¡Kanto necesita que defiendas a tu tierra!**_

 _ **¡Únete ahora a la pelea contra los Guardianes!***_

 _\- Ve a enlistarte y enorgulléceme._

 _\- Claro que sí, mamá._

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡También eres un niño de mamá! – se rio con ganas Ronse.

\- ¡Para que lo sepas, mamá y yo estuvimos de acuerdo completamente! – gritó Leeroy. – ¡Esas plagas que son los Guardianes amenazan nuestro estilo de vida, y por eso hay que matarlos a todos!

\- Ya, ya, cálmense los dos. Ronse, deja de reírte si no quieres que le cuente a Leeroy todos tus secretos embarazosos. – intervino Tatsumi. Ronse dejó de reírse y su cara se puso pálida del horror. – Y tú, Leeroy, bájale un poco a ese temperamento, Ronse no quiso ofenderte ni nada. Después de todo, los tres hemos venido aquí para matar Guardianes.

\- Perdón. – se disculpó Leeroy.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Tatsumi. – Como sea, ¿qué cubrieron en tu entrenamiento?

\- Ya saben, lo usual. – replicó Leeroy. – Ejercicios de práctica, habilidades de supervivencia, y luego me enviaron a este barco.

\- Ja, si tenemos suerte no necesitaremos el entrenamiento de supervivencia. – replicó Ronse. Tatsumi simplemente lo ignoró.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta antes de irnos a dormir? – le dijo. Leeroy se puso pensativo.

\- Hmm…. El Almirante Aves, ¿qué tipo de persona es?

\- ¡Ja, ese hombre es el entrenador más fuerte que haya visto! ¿Alguna vez oíste sobre la Mega Evolución? – preguntó Ronse, y Leeroy asintió. – Su Pidgeot puede Mega Evolucionar, y el anillo que lleva tiene una Piedra Activadora. ¡La de veces que el Almirante Aves y su Mega Pidgeot le han traído victorias en tantas batallas a esta tripulación!

De repente empezaron a sonar campanas por todo el lugar mientras una voz anunciaba por toda la nave dirigiéndose a la tripulación.

 _-_ ATENCIÓN, TODAS LAS MANOS QUE NO ESTÉN DE SERVICIO EN CUBIERTA VÁYANSE A SUS CUARTELES PARA DORMIR. – Era la voz del Almirante Aves. – REPITO, TODAS LAS MANOS QUE NO ESTÉN DE SERVICIO EN CUBIERTA VÁYANSE A SUS CUARTELES PARA DORMIR. ZARPAREMOS MAÑANA AL AMANECER _._

\- Ya escucharon. – dijo Tatsumi. – Vamos a descansar por esta noche.

\- Claro. – dijo Leeroy. Después para sus adentros comenzó a darse ánimos. – "A partir de mañana empiezo a servir a mi país. Escúchame bien, Kanto, ¡haré que todos se sientan orgullosos de mí matando a tantos Guardianes como pueda!"

* * *

 _ **Varios meses más tarde…**_

Leeroy se encontraba en aquel momento en el puesto de vigía. Después de dos meses de no ver nada de acción, empezaba a preguntarse si llegaría a pelear contra los Guardianes, cuando divisó algo en el horizonte. Al enfocarse más, activó su radio para mandar el aviso a todo el barco.

\- ¡Atención a todas las unidades, habla el soldado Leeroy! ¡Prepárense para la batalla, que acabo de divisar una nave de esos malditos Guardianes aproximándose por babor! – gritó.

 _\- Aquí el Almirante Aves. Mi Pidgeot también ha visto la nave enemiga. Esto no es un ejercicio. ¡Todos a cubierta, estaciones de batalla!_

…

\- ¡Oh sí, esto está MUCHO mejor! – gritó Leeroy mientras cargaba un proyectil en el cañón.

\- ¡No celebres todavía, novato! – dijo Tatsumi, disparando el susodicho cañón.

\- ¡Sí, Leeroy! ¡Guárdatelo para cuando hayamos ganado la batalla! – gritó Ronse, cargando otro proyectil en el cañón.

\- ¡Sigan cargando la munición! – exclamó Tatsumi. Mientras cargaba otro más, Leeroy decidió preguntar algo que quería desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Creen que podremos ver al Almirante Aves en acción?

\- ¡Tenemos que acercarnos más para que el Almirante pueda usar a su Mega Pidgeot! – respondió Tatsumi, disparando otra vez. – ¡A esta distancia, y con la artillería que tienen los Guardianes, la habilidad Sin Guardia de Mega Pidgeot nos jugará en contra sin importar lo rápido que sea!

\- ¡Habla menos, y dispara más! – dijo Ronse, cargando otro proyectil.

…

 _\- ¡Almirante, ya estamos a buen rango de los Guardianes! –_ dijo el timonel desde el cuarto de control por la radio.

\- Entendido. – dijo Aves saliendo a cubierta junto con su compañero Pidgeot. – ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Caw!

\- De acuerdo, vamos a…

\- ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Aves y Pidgeot perdieron todo el color de sus caras al oír ese rugido, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era. Y no fueron los únicos: toda alma viviente en tanto la nave de los Guardianes como en la de los Entrenadores cesaron el fuego y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con la fuente del sonido. Y para su horror, sus temores quedaron confirmados.

Rodeándolos a todos, había un enorme banco de Gyarados, algunos de ellos con heridas frescas de artillería. Eso dejó aparente a los soldados de ambas naves que su batalla había provocado un daño colateral, y que los Gyarados no iban exactamente a perdonar y olvidar.

\- Por. Todos. Los. Demonios. – masculló Leeroy, viendo a los Gyarados con horror.

\- Sí, en este momento no hay otra cosa que decir. – dijo Tatsumi, sintiendo que toda la sangre se le iba de la cara.

\- A mí sí se me ocurre otra cosa. – dijo Ronse viendo a los Gyarados preparándose para atacar. – ¡LARGUÉMONOS DE AQUÍ!

La nave de los Guardianes aparentemente tuvo la misma idea que la tripulación del KTO Aqua, pues ambas naves decidieron olvidarse de hundirse una a la otra a favor de escapar, pero las serpientes marinas no iban a dejar que se fueran tranquilamente.

\- ¡CUIDADO! – gritó Leeroy viendo que uno de ellos disparaba su Híperrayo. La cubierta se llenó con los gritos de terror y muerte de los soldados, y el Almirante Aves supo que su nave estaba condenada. Solo le quedaba dar la siguiente orden.

\- ¡TODO MUNDO A CUBIERTA! ¡ABANDONEN LA NAVE! ¡SALVEN A TODOS LOS QUE PUEDAN!

\- ¡SÍ SEÑOR! – corearon todos los que seguían.

Tras aquel ataque inicial, el cañón de Tatsumi fue uno de los primeros en ser volados, junto con su artillero que cayó tendido con fragmentos clavados en todo el cuerpo por la explosión. Leeroy trató desesperadamente de curarle las heridas, gritándole que no se diera por vencido.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no! ¡No te atrevas a morirte ahora!

\- Leeroy… – Tatsumi tosió sangre. – Vete… sin mí… sálvate tú…

\- ¡No voy a dejarte atrás! – gritó Leeroy.

\- Ronse… – murmuró Tatsumi con su último aliento. El aludido entendió el mensaje y con su fuerza agarró a Leeroy y lo cargó encima del hombro, llevándoselo a la fuerza a los botes salvavidas. Conteniendo las lágrimas, Ronse miró una última vez hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Tatsumi.

\- Fue un honor, viejo amigo. – murmuró.

El Almirante Aves y su Pidgeot aguardaban en el último bote salvavidas con varios de los otros soldados. Ronse rápidamente entró junto con Leeroy y sin perder tiempo soltaron las cuerdas para bajarlo. Apenas tocaron el agua, comenzaron a remar tan rápido como podían para alejarse de los Gyarados, esperando que estarían contentos hundiendo su nave y con eso los dejarían en paz. Desafortunadamente, sus esperanzas quedaron aplastadas cuando uno de ellos los vio y se lanzó a perseguirlos.

\- Tal parece que tendremos que pelear de todos modos. – dijo Aves, cuyo anillo comenzaba a resplandecer. – ¡Vamos, Pidgeot!

Leeroy, Ronse, y el resto de los soldados tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos al ver como Pidgeot era envuelto en una poderosa luz. Al disiparse, Leeroy pudo echar su primer vistazo a un Mega Pokémon. La cresta de Pidgeot cambió de forma, y la punta de sus alas y cola se tornaron azules.

\- ¡Huracán! – ordenó Aves.

Pidgeot agitó las alas y liberó una enorme tormenta masiva de viento, enviando al leviatán que los perseguía de vuelta hacia el barco que se hundía y noqueándolo. Por desgracia, eso atrajo la atención de los demás Gyarados, y Aves puso los ojos en rendijas. Miró a los Gyarados, y después a sus hombres, suavizando la mirada ligeramente. Luego otra vez hacia los Gyarados que se acercaban.

\- ¡Pidgeot y yo los distraeremos! – dijo mientras se montaba en su Pokémon.

\- ¡Pero señor! – gritaron Leeroy y los otros.

\- ¡Lárguense de aquí y sobrevivan! ¡Y eso es una orden! – les gritó Aves, haciendo volar a su Pidgeot antes de que sus hombres tuvieran tiempo para protestar.

Sin más que hacer, los soldados continuaron remando para escaparse. Leeroy de nuevo miró al Almirante, sintiéndose culpable por dejarlo así.

\- Sobrevivirá, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí?

Nadie quiso responder esa pregunta. Todos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Ronse notó que el aire comenzaba a cambiar. Nubes empezaron a aparecer encima de ellos, y al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a caer gotas de agua, cada vez más fuertes.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Uno de esos Gyarados debe haber utilizado Danza de Lluvia! – gritó Ronse, mientras las olas comenzaban a ponerse más grandes y violentas. – ¡Sigan remando, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí!

\- ¡Muy tarde! – gritó otro de los soldados. – ¡Agárrense!

Una ola gigantesca, un verdadero tsunami, venía directo hacia ellos, y no podrían hacer absolutamente nada para escapar de ella. Sin más, todos se agarraron de lo que pudieron, resignándose a su destino mientras la ola se los tragaba.

…

Leeroy se despertó con la peor de las jaquecas que jamás había tenido en toda su vida, con hambre y sed. Parpadeando lentamente, se examinó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta que estaba cubierto de cortes y moratones menores. Al examinar sus alrededores, Leeroy se percató que estaba en una playa, había un bosque cerca de él, y en la distancia podía ver una gran montaña. Preguntándose cómo llegó hasta allí, trató de recordar lo que había sucedido. Al fijar la mirada en el bote salvavidas, pudo recordarlo todo. De inmediato corrió a ver si algunos de sus camaradas estaban allí, pero le entristeció darse cuenta de que no había nadie en él. Seguramente los otros se habrían ahogado en el mar. Al parecer, solo por algún milagro, solo él había sobrevivido.

\- "Milagro, sí como no. Varado aquí en el medio de la nada, y soy el único sobreviviente." – pensó. Mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque, Leeroy sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. – "Tatsumi está muerto. Ronse está muerto. El Almirante Aves está muerto."

Sin poder contener más su desesperación, Leeroy cayó de rodillas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡TODOS ESTÁN MUERTOS! ¡MALDITA SEA, TODOS SE HAN IDO!

Se quedó en ese lugar por lo que sintió que eran horas, simplemente llorando y gritando. Hasta que finalmente, un sonido le hizo recuperar las esperanzas.

\- ¡Ahoy! ¡¿Hay alguien más por aquí?! – dijo una voz. Leeroy dejó de llorar y se puso de pie, gritando de vuelta.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias a Dios, sí! – exclamó mientras corría hacia la voz, ansioso de ver quién más había sobrevivido al ataque. Pero al ver quién era el otro sobreviviente, se llevó una gran y desagradable sorpresa.

No era que el otro sobreviviente estaba herido de gravedad. De hecho, no se veía en peor condición que Leeroy. No, era el artefacto que el sobreviviente llevaba en la mano.

\- ¡Eso es un Styler de Captura! – gritó Leeroy. – ¡Eres uno de esos asquerosos Guardianes!

\- Pokébolas… – dijo el Guardián con desprecio. – Eres uno de esos entrenadores esclavizadores.

\- ¡Retira eso! – gritó Leeroy lanzándose hacia el Guardián, tirándolo al suelo tras embestirlo.

\- ¡No me da la gana! – gritó el Guardián, respondiéndole con una patada.

Al intentar seguirla con otra patada, Leeroy lo atrapó de la pierna y lo lanzó hacia el suelo. Los dos continuaron peleando, hasta que finalmente terminaron por darse un puñetazo doble cruzado uno al otro directo a la cara. Rendidos y sin más energía, los dos se desplomaron noqueados uno encima del otro.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Leeroy no se sentía nada feliz con su situación. Estar varado en medio de la nada tratando de atenderse sus heridas tras aquel ataque de Gyarados y su pelea con el Guardián ya era suficientemente malo. El susodicho Guardián se encontraba sentado al otro extremo de la fogata, curándose sus propias heridas, y este tampoco hacía nada por mejorar la situación. Pero no era que tuvieran alternativas. Cuando recuperaron la conciencia, su primer pensamiento fue tratar de volver a entrarse a golpes, pero no tenían la energía para hacerlo, y la parte racional de sus cerebros los forzó a pensar más en su situación actual y qué hacer. Los dos estaban atrapados en medio de la nada, y la única persona a la que podían acudir por ayuda era el otro. Con eso en mente, decidieron hacer una tregua, aunque fuese de mala gana.

\- "Por lo menos la situación es tan mala para el asqueroso Guardián como para mí." – pensó Leeroy.

\- Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó el Guardián de repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y por qué debería darte mi nombre? – replicó Leeroy.

\- Si vamos a trabajar juntos, por lo menos deberíamos saber el nombre del otro, ¿no? – respondió el Guardián rodando los ojos.

\- Tú primero. – gruñó Leeroy.

\- Hmph… soy Jenkins. Jenkins Jackrum de Almia. – le dijo. Leeroy guardó silencio por un momento.

\- Leeroy. Leeroy Laramie de Kanto.

Y con eso, se dio el primer paso de una complicada y forzosa alianza para sobrevivir.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Tras despertar, Leeroy miró hacia su lado para encontrarse con que su enemigo dormía frente a él todavía. Le frustraba en sobremanera el hecho de tener que trabajar junto con un Guardián para sobrevivir, pero no había de otra. Recordando su entrenamiento de supervivencia, lo primero que tenía que hacer era colocar una señal de auxilio, algo que se pudiera ver en caso de que alguien los encontrara. Con esto en mente, y como no tenía sueño, se puso de pie silenciosamente y se dirigió hacia la playa, para poner manos a la obra.

Después de una hora, Leeroy regresó al campamento y volvió a recostarse mientras esperaba que su "colega" despertara también. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, pues apenas lo hizo, se frotó los ojos y lo vio.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierto? – le gruñó.

\- Como una hora. – replicó Leeroy en el mismo tono. Algo quejumbroso, Jenkins se puso de pie y se estiró.

\- De acuerdo, lo primero que hay que hacer es colocar una señal de…

\- Me adelanté. – interrumpió Leeroy, señalando hacia la playa. El Guardián echó un vistazo, y pudo ver que había usado rocas, palos y todo lo demás que pudo para escribir un SOS tan grande que sin duda podría verse a decenas de millas sobre ellos.

\- Hmph, por lo menos eres más inteligente de lo que pensé. – le dijo. A Leeroy no se le escapó que había un insulto ahí. – Ahora lo que necesitamos es comida y agua.

…

Leeroy y Jenkins empezaron a recorrer el bosque en silencio, en busca de cualquier cosa que les pudiera apaciguar la sed y satisfacer su hambre. De repente, Jenkins levantó el brazo y detuvo a Leeroy. Señalando hacia arriba, el Entrenador sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al ver lo que había posado en las copas de los árboles. Un Pidgeot, aunque ligeramente más grande que el que tenía el Almirante Aves.

\- Un Pidgeot puede ayudarnos a explorar más fácilmente este lugar. – dijo Jenkins, ya con su styler de captura en mano.

Jenkins disparó de inmediato disparó el disco, y Leeroy no se sorprendió para nada al ver cómo de repente se quedó sin energía, y lo fácil que Pidgeot rompió el disco, dejando el aparato completamente inoperable.

\- Qué impresionante. – se burló.

\- ¡Ah, cállate!

Más tarde, explorando más adentro, encontraron un río de agua fresca con el cual pudieron saciar su sed. Cruzando el río, siguieron el sendero hasta llegar a la montaña y empezaron a escalar, con lo que pudieron echarle un buen vistazo al lugar donde estaban varados.

\- ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Estamos en una isla en medio de quién sabe dónde, sin nada excepto el océano hasta donde puedo ver! ¡A no ser que tengamos mucha suerte, nunca saldremos de aquí!

\- Por una vez, estamos de acuerdo.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Leeroy.

\- Vi algunos árboles de bayas por allá. – señaló Jenkins. – ¿Qué tal si vamos por algunas?

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Después de juntar una buena cantidad de bayas, los dos sobrevivientes se fueron a su campamento y se sentaron a comer. Ya con sus estómagos llenos y sus energías repuestas, estaban listos para hacer la gran pregunta.

\- Y bien, ¿tienes alguna idea para que sobrevivamos en esta isla? – le preguntó Leeroy a Jenkins.

\- Si tan solo mi styler funcionara, podría hacer que el Pokémon Volador más grande de esta isla nos sacara de aquí. – replicó Jenkins. Leeroy hizo una mueca de burla.

\- ¿Ese juguetito tan frágil? El Pokémon Volador más grande que vimos hoy te lo rompió cuando trataste de jugar con él. Las Pokébolas son la única forma de hacer que nos ayude.

Ese comentario hizo que la atmósfera se tensara al instante.

\- Leeroy, estoy dispuesto a trabajar contigo para que sobrevivamos. – le dijo Jenkins. – Pero si vas a continuar esclavizando Pokémon, ¡por mí podemos olvidarnos de esa maldita tregua!

\- ¡Cuantas malditas veces te lo tengo que repetir, maldito Guardián! – le gritó Leeroy. – ¡No somos esclavizadores!

Leeroy y Jenkins se miraron uno al otro con ojos asesinos, sin ceder ni un ápice ninguno de los dos.

\- *Suspiro*, mira, dejémoslo por esta noche. Tú vete a tu refugio, y yo me voy al mío. – dijo Leeroy.

\- De acuerdo. – respondió Jenkins. Él tampoco se sentía de humor ni con fuerzas para iniciar una pelea.

* * *

 _ **Un año después…**_

Leeroy quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas de frustración. Un año ya había transcurrido desde que él y Jenkins habían estado varados en la isla. Un año completo de poner de los nervios al otro, de estar peleando por todo y de no poder soportarse. Si no salía pronto de esa isla, se volvería loco.

Leeroy miró sus Pokébolas mientras estaba lejos de Jenkins. Había evitado utilizarlas para no meterse en conflictos innecesarios con el Guardián, y en cualquier caso, sin manera alguna de debilitar a un Pokémon, cualquier intento de captura lo más seguro era que fallaría. Pero su paciencia estaba llegando al límite. Apenas divisó a un Rapidash, se preparó para lanzarle la Pokébola, pero antes de poder hacerlo, algo lo empujó contra el suelo, asustando al Rapidash y haciéndolo huir.

\- ¡Te advertí que no te iba a dejar esclavizar a ningún Pokémon! – gritó Jenkins, tirándole un puñetazo.

\- ¡Y yo te advertí que no te iba a soportar más esa mierda de ideología tuya! – exclamó Leeroy, respondiéndole con su propio puñetazo, totalmente furioso con lo que decía Jenkins. Se lo quitó de encima de una patada y finalmente le soltó todo el año de frustración que tenía contra Jenkins de una sola vez.

La pelea los llevó a ambos hasta la playa, donde la señal SOS que Leeroy había dejado todavía estaba ahí. Cada uno de los dos agarró un trozo de madera de los que la componían, y se miraron uno al otro fijamente.

\- ¡Tú y tu estúpido styler, ustedes los Guardianes no pueden sacar el verdadero potencial de los Pokémon!

\- ¡Ustedes los Entrenadores, todo lo que hacen es robarse a los Pokémon de sus hogares! ¡De sus familias!

\- ¡YO SERÉ EL QUE DECIDA LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA LOS POKÉMON! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, con toda la intención de matarse. Pero después, se detuvieron en seco, y las quijadas se les cayeron cuando sus mentes comprendieron lo que acababan de decir. Y también, lo que acababa de decir su enemigo.

De pie en silencio, los dos se vieron forzados a reconocer una verdad que ninguno de los dos quería saber. Una verdad que habían preferido no ver, prestando atención solo a las mentiras que habían leído y escuchado decir a los demás. Que fueran Entrenadores o Guardianes, los dos realmente se preocupaban por los Pokémon. Solo que tenían maneras distintas de expresarlo.

Soltando sus armas, sin decir ninguna palabra, los dos regresaron a sus respectivos refugios, rehusándose a mirarse a los ojos uno al otro.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después…**_

Leeroy no sabía qué hacer. Jenkins estaba sentado al otro lado de la fogata, recién terminando su cena, y se veía tan perdido como él. Mirando hacia la playa, vio la señal SOS arruinada, a raíz de la última pelea que los dos habían tenido. Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra, y cada vez que alguno de los dos lo intentaba, las palabras se les iban antes de llegar a sus bocas.

\- "Tiene que haber una forma de arreglar esto, ¿pero cuál?" – se preguntó Leeroy. – "A ver… él me preguntó mi nombre. Tal vez pueda preguntarle algo sobre él o de dónde viene."

Esto no iba a ser sencillo. Tomando un profundo respiro, decidió hablar.

\- Oye, Jenkins. – le dijo Leeroy.

El Guardián se sorprendió, pero ahora tenía su atención. A Leeroy no se le ocurrió qué preguntar, y se puso a buscar con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el Styler de Captura de Jenkins.

\- Ese aparato… el Styler de Captura. – dijo Leeroy. – ¿Por qué lo utilizan los Guardianes?

Jenkins se quedó en silencio por un rato. Leeroy casi empezaba a creer que su intento de arreglar las cosas entre los dos acababa de fallar, hasta que Jenkins habló.

\- El Styler de Captura es como los Guardianes aplicamos la filosofía de "vivir en armonía con los Pokémon". Con este dispositivo, podemos transmitirle a un Pokémon nuestros ideales, y si es necesario, pedirles su ayuda. – explicó Jenkins. – Fuera de eso, dejamos que los Pokémon vivan por su cuenta, y tenemos divisiones enteras de Guardianes dedicadas a protegerlos de cazadores furtivos.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Leeroy. De acuerdo, por lo menos había hecho que le hablara. Buena señal.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué los entrenadores usan Pokébolas? – preguntó Jenkins. Ante eso, Leeroy cogió una de sus Pokébolas y le echó una mirada.

\- Pues sabes, nunca me lo había preguntado. Siempre ha sido así. – dijo Leeroy. – Si tuviera que adivinar, usamos las Pokébolas porque trabajando juntos, humanos y Pokémon podemos volvernos más fuertes.

\- ¿Aunque eso signifique obligarlos a pelear? – preguntó Jenkins.

\- Todos ellos tienen un deseo de pelear en el fondo. – se defendió Leeroy.

\- Si tú lo dices. Pero debería ser elección del Pokémon si quiere pelear o no, debes dejar que decidan si quieren unirse a ti. – dijo Jenkins. – Así es como en la Unión de Guardianes nos ganamos a nuestros Pokémon compañeros. Ellos nos eligen a nosotros.

Asintiendo, Leeroy estuvo a punto de replicar cuando oyó un relincho. Al voltear en esa dirección, Leeroy y Jenkins vieron a un Rapidash. El mismo al cual Leeroy había tratado de capturar un mes antes. Seguramente había escuchado toda la conversación. Intercambiando una mirada con Jenkins, los dos captaron lo que el otro quería decir. No hacían falta las palabras para entenderse.

Leeroy rodó la Pokébola hacia el Rapidash. Cuando esta se detuvo, el caballo la miró con cautela por un buen rato. Finalmente, tocó la esfera con su casco, activándola y dejándose ser absorbido. No hubo ningún forcejeo, la Pokébola registró la captura inmediatamente.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Leeroy, Jenkins, y el Rapidash del primero caminaban por el bosque. Luego de que Leeroy se había ganado la confianza del caballo de fuego, Jenkins quiso conseguirse a su propio compañero Pokémon, y Leeroy ya sospechaba a quién tenía en mente. Su sospecha fue confirmada cuando Jenkins sonrió, mientras veía al Pidgeot que habían encontrado un año antes posarse frente a ellos.

\- Hola. Creo que ya me conoces, pero por si acaso, mi nombre es Jenkins Jackrum, de Almia. Soy el Guardián al que le destruiste el Styler. A los Pokémon les gustan las batallas, ¿verdad? – Pidgeot asintió. – Y hay muchos Pokémon que buscan a los humanos para hacerse más fuertes con ellos, ¿verdad? – continuó Jenkins. Pidgeot volvió a asentir. – Bueno, quizás no soy un entrenador como mi amigo Leeroy por allá, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos entrenar juntos para ser más fuertes. Tal vez no tenga Pokébolas y mi Styler esté roto, pero la humanidad y los Pokémon han sido amigos desde mucho antes que cualquiera de esas cosas fueran inventadas.

Pidgeot ladeó la cabeza mientras consideraba las palabras de Jenkins. El guardián respiró profundo antes de extender su mano. Era la hora de la verdad.

\- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? Juntos podemos hacernos más fuertes.

Pidgeot miró la mano, y luego alzó el vuelo. Jenkins creyó que su intento de llegarle a Pidgeot había fallado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pájaro volaba en círculos y le graznaba para que lo siguieran.

…

Después de una larga caminata Pidgeot los guio a todos hasta un claro que los dos humanos nunca habían visto antes. Al ver a su alrededor, se quedaron en shock al encontrarse con los restos esqueléticos de otro Pidgeot y un humano. Lo que quedaba de la ropa del humano, sin embargo, Leeroy alcanzó a reconocerlo.

\- Ese es… ¡el uniforme del Almirante Aves! – dijo. – ¡¿Él y su Pidgeot lograron escapar de esos malditos Gyarados?!

\- Yo no lo llamaría escaparse si murieron por sus heridas. – dijo Jenkins en un tono sombrío. Miró primero hacia los restos, y luego hacia el Pidgeot vivo. Después a los restos otra vez. – Creo que quiere que los enterremos.

\- ¡CAW! – dijo de repente Pidgeot, y Jenkins se volteó hacia Leeroy en total confusión.

\- Creo que es más que eso. – le dijo, mirando más de cerca los restos de su antiguo oficial a cargo y su compañero. – ¿Ves esa piedra? Esa piedra es importante para la especie Pidgeot, y Aves tenía un anillo especial para ayudarle a su Pidgeot a usarla.

Jenkins vio la piedra en el Pidgeot y también la del anillo, y asintió al entender.

\- Vamos a tomar esas piedras, y después los enterraremos. – dijo Leeroy. – Después te explicaré para qué son.

…

Tras enterrar los restos, el ahora cuarteto guardó un minuto de silencio por los caídos antes de regresar a la playa. Leeroy comenzó entonces a explicarle a Jenkins sobre las piedras.

\- ¿Cuánto sabes acerca de la Mega Evolución? – preguntó Leeroy.

\- Bueno, los arqueólogos de Oblivia descubrieron algunas referencias antiguas y representaciones del fenómeno. – replicó Jenkins. – ¿Qué hay con ella?

\- En las naciones de la O.T.E.A. es muy común que la gente sepa de ella, aunque es tan rara que a muchos les cuesta creer cuando ven una en persona. Por lo menos cuando no estés del lado receptor de ese poder.

\- De acuerdo, hasta ahí te sigo, ¿pero qué tienen que ver estas piedras con eso? – preguntó Jenkins.

\- Verás, la Mega Evolución obtiene su poder de los lazos entre el humano y el Pokémon, y las piedras son las que canalizan ese lazo para convertirlo en poder. – dijo Leeroy. – ¿Ves la piedra en el anillo que llevas ahora? Es una Piedra Activadora, es la que lleva el humano.

\- ¿Y la piedra que le diste a Pidgeot?

\- Se conoce como Mega Piedra. Si una especie de Pokémon tiene una, solo funcionará con esa especie. La Mega Piedra para Pidgeot por ejemplo se conoce como Pidgeotita.

\- De acuerdo, creo que entiendo todo hasta ahora. – dijo Jenkins. – ¿Cómo la activo?

\- Tienes que pensar en el lazo que hay entre tú y tu Pokémon. Si su lazo es débil, no funcionará, o peor, si funciona el Pokémon podría salirse de control. Y ya que los dos apenas se juntaron hoy, no creo que… – Leeroy se cortó al ver que Jenkins empezaba a producir una luz desde el anillo.

\- ¡Si eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer, esto será fácil! – exclamó con una amplia sonrisa, que se hizo aun mayor al ver como la Mega Piedra de Pidgeot empezaba a resplandecer también.

\- ¡CAW! – gritó el pájaro emocionado.

\- ¡Una vez más, te prometo que te ayudaré a ser más fuerte! ¿Pero para qué detenernos ahí? ¡Seamos más fuertes juntos, para llegar a ser Jefes de Guardianes!

Y Pidgeot se vio envuelto en una poderosa luz, que al disiparse le permitió a Leeroy volver a ver, y esta vez más de cerca, a un Mega Pidgeot, alto y de pie orgulloso, con Jenkins junto a él.

\- Increíble. Solo los mejores entrenadores pueden hacer eso al primer intento, ¡pero tú acabas de hacerlo! – dijo Leeroy. – ¡Con un Pokémon del que te hiciste amigo apenas hoy, de paso!

Sonriendo, Jenkins montó en Mega Pidgeot y le extendió la mano a Leeroy. Este también sonrió, y retornando a su Rapidash y se montó detrás de Jenkins. Ya cuando los dos se sujetaron bien, Jenkins le dio a su Pidgeot su primera orden.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí, a volar!

Y con esto Mega Pidgeot despegó, dejando atrás una enorme ráfaga de viento.

…

Con el viento soplándoles en las orejas y el océano a kilómetros por debajo de ellos, Leeroy sentía que esta era una de las experiencias más increíbles que jamás había tenido. Claro, había montado a muchos Pokémon en la granja de su casa, pero nada de esto podía compararse con el Mega Pidgeot de Jenkins. Los dos se sorprendían de la increíble velocidad. Un Pidgeot podía alcanzar hasta Mach 2 en circunstancias normales, pero Mega Pidgeot era mucho más rápido. Ya habían dejado atrás la isla, y ahora estaban mirando cualquier cosa que los pudiera llevar a casa.

\- ¡Allá! – señaló Leeroy. – ¡Un barco!

\- ¡Ya lo veo! ¡Vamos Pidgeot! – exclamó Jenkins.

…

El Capitán Gantu del ALO Jumba se sorprendió de ver a un Pidgeot de aspecto inusual aterrizar en su nave, para luego convertirse en uno normal en un estallido de luz. Se sorprendió más de ver a los dos sujetos en uniformes de la marina totalmente desgastados bajándose de dicho Pidgeot. Pero nada de eso fue nada en comparación a cuando le relataron su historia.

\- Déjenme ver si entendí. – les dijo el Capitán Gantu cuando terminaron con su relato. – ¿Ustedes dos son un Guardián y un Entrenador respectivamente, y sus naves de guerra estaban en medio de un combate cuando fueron atacados por unos Gyarados?

\- Así es.

\- Y entonces, los dos se quedaron varados en una isla desierta, siendo los únicos sobrevivientes de sus respectivas naves, y estuvieron atrapados en esa isla por más de un año entero, ¿correcto?

\- Olvidamos la parte de que intentamos matarnos uno al otro un par de veces, pero sí.

El Capitán Gantu pensó en su historia. Si estuvieron atrapados en esa isla por más de un año, eso significaba que…

\- ¿Los dos todavía quieren pelear? – les preguntó el Capitán.

\- ¡No! – dijeron Leeroy y Jenkins al unísono.

\- Es esa isla, los dos pudimos llegar a un acuerdo. – dijo Jenkins.

\- Pudimos ver de dónde venía el otro, y no podíamos seguir peleando. No después de todo lo que pasamos. – dijo Leeroy.

\- Menos mal. – El capitán suspiró de alivio. – En ese caso, les alegrará saber que la guerra terminó hace unos meses. Los dos podrán volver a casa.

\- ¡SÍ! – exclamó Leeroy. – Hey, ¿crees que podría visitarte alguna vez?

\- Claro, mientras tú vengas a visitarme también. – replicó Jenkins.

\- Acerca de eso. – los interrumpió Gantu. – Ambos bandos declararon que es ilegal asociarse con ciudadanos de cualquiera de las naciones del otro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Leeroy y Jenkins se quedaron tiesos, procesando lo que acababan de decirles.

\- Cuando regresen a casa, no podrán volverse a ver. – les dijo el capitán, mirándolos con tristeza. – De verdad lo lamento. Tal vez la guerra haya terminado, y ustedes dos pueden haber llegado a entenderse, pero eso no quiere decir que el resto de sus bandos también lo hayan hecho.

* * *

 _ **Varias semanas después…**_

En un puerto en Isla Melemele, Leeroy y su Rapidash se encontraban en medio de una gran multitud, mirando a Jenkins y a su Pidgeot mientras abordaban un barco para regresar a Almia. Leeroy no se atrevió a llamar a su amigo. Tampoco a decirle adiós con la mano. Jenkins por su parte tampoco se atrevió a buscarlo entre la gente.

Por mucho que ellos lo odiaran, así tenía que ser. A nadie más que a ellos les importaría que habían pasado casi un año juntos, y las resoluciones hechas por la O.T.E.A. y la Unión de Guardianes eran muy claras. Después de esto, nunca más podrían volver a verse, o de lo contrario se arriesgarían a que los ejecutaran por traición.

Luego de que el barco almiano se perdió en el horizonte, Leeroy y Rapidash hicieron su camino hacia otro muelle, viendo como uno de los barcos kantoanos bajaba la pasarela para los pasajeros.

\- ¡Leeroy!

Esa voz… era inconfundible. Leeroy vio sorprendido como su madre corría bajando por la pasarela, sin esperar a que los marineros la aseguraran bien, y se iba directo hacia él. Antes de darse cuenta, lo había atrapado en un abrazo que casi le tritura los huesos, y con lágrimas bajando a chorro de su rostro.

\- ¡No sabes cómo te extrañé! – le dijo. – ¡Nunca debí haberte dicho que te enlistaras en la guerra!

\- Está bien, mamá. – dijo Leeroy, correspondiéndole el abrazo. – También te extrañé.

…

Tras marcharse de Alola, Leeroy retornó a su Rapidash. En el camarote con ellos se encontraba una oficial del gobierno discutiendo un papeleo. Todo el rato, Leeroy permaneció en silencio, pensando en el amigo al que tuvo que dejar y al que jamás podría volver a ver.

\- Y con esto, oficialmente todos los documentos que declaran a Leeroy están anulados. Aquí están ahora los papeles para una baja honrosa.

\- ¿Qué hay de la pensión? – preguntó la madre de Leeroy.

\- La moveremos de la actual a la pensión de los veteranos. Todo listo, ahora, con su permiso. – dijo la oficial. Hecho esto, abandonó el camarote, dejando a la madre y su hijo a solas en el camarote.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? – preguntó su padre. Leeroy permaneció en silencio antes de responder.

\- Extrañaré a mi amigo.

\- ¿Ese Guardián, cómo se llamaba, Jenkins? ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo lo que pasó en esa maldita isla? Tal vez recordar el tiempo que pasaste con él te anime un poco. Seguro que será una gran historia para contarles a tus hijos y tus nietos.

\- Gracias, mamá. – dijo Leeroy con una sonrisa. – Bueno, todo empezó cuando los Gyarados atacaron nuestros barcos…

* * *

 _ **Décadas más tarde…**_

Un Leeroy mucho más anciano se encontraba sentado con su Rapidash en el establo, contándoles a su nieta Lara, y a su amiga Hex la historia de su tiempo en la guerra, y del amigo que le hizo adoptar su actual ideología.

\- … y así fue como terminó todo. – concluyó su relato, acariciando a su caballo de fuego. El último recuerdo de ese tiempo.

\- Wow, abuelito. – dijo Lara, mientras usaba una Ola de Calor ligera para ayudar a secar a la Miltank que acababa de limpiar. – Es decir que nuestro lema de "vivir en armonía con los Pokémon," y haber establecido esta reservación Pokémon, todo eso fue por…

\- Por recordar a mi amigo el Guardián, sí.

\- ¿Y nunca más volvió a ver a Jenkins después que regresó a Almia? – preguntó Hex, usando su Garra de Sombra para trasquilar a la Mareep.

\- Nunca más. – dijo el anciano con tristeza.

\- Wow, eso es… eso muy triste. – dijo Hex. – Tal vez deberíamos organizar una petición para…

\- Hex. – la interrumpió Lara. – No hay manera de que podamos conseguir apoyo suficiente para que la O.T.E.A. revoque esas leyes. Y aunque pudiéramos, ¿cómo crees que vamos a hacer que los de la Unión de Guardianes hagan lo mismo?

\- Aun así aprecio la intención. – sonrió Leeroy. – En una nota no relacionada, pienso hablar con Fuko y Larry para que te den un aumento, Hex. Creo que ya te lo ganaste.

\- Gracias. – Hex sonrió también. Pero en ese instante, uno de los trabajadores del rancho les lanzó un grito a través de las puertas cerradas.

\- ¡Lara! ¡Todos tus Tauros se volvieron locos!

\- ¡Ya voy! Lo siento, abuelito, ¿puedes terminar esto por nosotros? – preguntó Lara. – ¡Tenemos que ir!

\- Claro, después podrán irse a divertir en el festival. ¡Ve a calmar a esos Tauros! – dijo Leeroy.

Y con esto, Lara y Hex corrieron fuera del establo y montaron a sus Ponytas, dejando a Leeroy a solas para que terminara el trabajo por ellas. Mientras veía a su nieta y a su amiga con una sonrisa, pensó en todas las cosas que la hacían especial.

Igual que su hijo y su nuera, él también se sorprendió de descubrir que Lara era una Bloodliner Rapidash cuando fueron todos de vacaciones a Rota tantos años atrás. Pero ya habían superado el shock hacía mucho. Bloodliner o no, Lara seguía siendo su querida hija, y en el caso de él, su nieta.

Pensando en su amigo mientras secaba a la Miltank, Leeroy se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Jenkins. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Vivió una vida larga y plena con una familia feliz? ¿Habría tenido algún nieto bloodliner igual que él?

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

En la Escuela de Guardianes de Vientown, los estudiantes y aspirantes a futuros Guardianes se encontraban realmente emocionados. ¿Por qué? Un Jefe de Guardianes retirado vendría de visita el día de hoy, y todos esperaban poder conocerlo.

\- Jane. – preguntó un estudiante. – ¿Cuándo llegará tu abuelo?

\- No te preocupes. – dijo la aludida, vestida con el uniforme escolar y con un Pidgey posado en el hombro. – Ya lo veo, y se acerca rápido.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? Yo no veo na…

Y de repente, una mancha empezó a acercarse velozmente desde el horizonte, silenciando al estudiante. Desacelerando de a poco, aterrizó para revelar al anciano Jenkins montado en su Mega Pidgeot.

\- ¡¿Cómo fue que lo viste de tan lejos?! – preguntó el estudiante en shock.

\- Tengo una vista muy aguda. – respondió Jane, esperando que no fuera a preguntar más.

Jenkins miró hacia la multitud y buscó con la mirada a su nieta, una Bloodliner Pidgeot. Vio a una chica con el pelo teñido como la cresta de un Pidgeot y marcas con forma de Z en las mejillas. Siempre se había preguntado sobre eso. Jane se teñía el cabello, pero nunca supo de dónde se habrían originado esas marcas. Muchos otros niños y adolescentes en las naciones de los Guardianes habían estado apareciendo con esas mismas marcas, pero siempre sintió que era algo grosero preguntar. Su nieta lo saludó con la mano, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y tras devolverle la sonrisa, se enfocó en los demás estudiantes.

\- Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Jenkins Jackrum, y estoy aquí para darles una lección especial sobre Mega Evolución. – les dijo. – Aprendí sobre ella gracias a un hombre llamado Leeroy Laramie. Y lo crean o no, era un entrenador. Hace décadas desde la última vez que lo vi, pero fue uno de los mejores amigos que jamás hubiera tenido…

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí les traigo otro oneshot para el Resetverso. Este es se podría decir la "otra parte" del que íbamos a hacer **partner555** y yo en colaborativo, aunque en realidad terminó expandiendo lo que era la historia del abuelo de Lara, que en la versión original solo la tocaron por encimita. Bueno, no me quejo, viendo que yo fui uno de los primeros en decirle que ese trasfondo tenía material para un oneshot aparte, y bien que lo valió. Aquí ya hay un pequeño vistazo a las naciones de los Guardianes, y una visión a las dos filosofías en conflicto. Creo que aquí podemos ver que en verdad no son tan diferentes una de la otra, y parece realmente estúpida la razón del conflicto que hay entre entrenadores y guardianes, ¿no lo creen? Para marcadores de tiempo, las escenas finales de la historia ocurren ya conectándose con mi Interludio de la Carrera Pokémon Gran P, justo antes que ocurra la estampida de Tauros.

Otra vez me veo en la necesidad de usar esto para contactar a **ldmb,** quienquiera que sea. Lo vuelvo a decir: aquí no se pueden poner direcciones web o de correo electrónico en los mensajes porque se borran y otra vez me dejaste sin manera de responderte a la brevedad (si vas a poner un arroba o un slash, pon la palabra, no el símbolo). Busqué el nombre que me dejaste en el último review y no apareces en el sitio, ¿seguro que ese es tu nick aquí? De todas maneras, **Crossoverpairinglover** me dijo que no te puede pasar ningún dato si no sabe ni quién eres, y al menos por ahora el Rey de Pokélantis está fuera de los límites. Con respecto a Brock, ¿qué información quieres? Ya debería haber más que suficiente entre la historia principal y su gaiden con Lucy, ¿no los leíste?

En fin, me despido por ahora. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, Jigsawpunisher, sonicmanuel** y finalmente a **Suinrk,** que está leyendo los capítulos en orden aleatorio (espero que pronto estés al día). En cuanto a mí, pronto tendré otro oneshot para postear, pero necesita algunos retoques. Ese digamos sí será el definitivo colaborativo de **partner555** y yo. Nos veremos.


	45. Gaiden de Lara

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Lara**

 **Por Fox McCloude y partner555.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular nos pertenece a **partner555** y a mí. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Un vistazo al pasado de Lara Laramie, sobre como ella y su familia promueven su filosofía de "vivir en armonía con los Pokémon". ¿Pueden los Bloodliners ser el puente que una a los Pokémon y a la humanidad para lograr esa convivencia?

* * *

 _ **Región de Kanto…**_

El lema del Clan Laramie siempre había sido "vivir en armonía con los Pokémon". Leeroy Laramie, un veterano de la última Guerra de Entrenadores-Guardianes, aprendió por experiencia propia que las filosofías de Entrenadores y Guardianes, a pesar de ser diferentes entre ellas, no estaban necesariamente erradas ni eran incapaces de coexistir una con la otra. Esta había sido la ideología básica aceptada por los Laramie desde entonces, y había sido transmitida a su hijo Larry, y a su vez a su nieta, Lara. Claro que el hecho de que esta ideología había sido adoptada después de que Leeroy se hizo amigo de un Guardián Pokémon, en un tiempo donde ninguno de los dos podría haber sobrevivido por sí solo, significaba que tenía que mantenerse en secreto, sabiendo lo que el gobierno les haría si se llegaban a enterar. De hecho, Lara todavía no lo sabía, pero Leeroy y Larry sabían que pronto cumpliría la edad suficiente para conocer esa historia. A pesar de todo, los Laramie mantenían las esperanzas de que un día, la filosofía de los Guardianes pudiera un día ser tolerada e incluso adoptada por los entrenadores, igual que esos dos soldados aprendieron a ser amigos y a convivir uno con el otro.

Una de las actividades regulares de los Laramie era dar presentaciones y charlas para promover esta filosofía a la nueva generación. El día de hoy, Lara, de catorce años, se encontraba en el centro comunitario del pueblo, y varios de los niños pueblerinos y sus padres habían asistido, para una charla acerca del abuso a los Pokémon y como tratar con él.

\- Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Lara Laramie, y hoy vamos a hablar acerca del abuso a los Pokémon. – les dijo después de encender el proyector. – Aunque la gente que abusa de los Pokémon son la excepción y no la regla, no quiere decir que no existan.

La imagen del proyector cambió, mostrando una foto de varios Meowths severamente lastimados.

\- Estos aquí son algunos de los Meowths que rescatamos de una anciana horrible. – dijo Lara. – Cuando los rescatistas Pokémon los encontraron, todos estaban muy desnutridos y tenían claras marcas de haber sido golpeados y maltratados. Su entrenadora fue arrestada y ahora está a la espera de su juicio.

Al ver a su audiencia asentir con aprobación ante la última parte, Lara prosiguió:

\- La gente puede ser muy cruel, y ahora que todos ustedes saben de los abusadores, ahora vamos a hablar sobre las leyes para lidiar con ellos.

\- Oh, ¿así que sabes todo sobre ellas? – preguntó alguien. Lara se volteó hacia la persona que sacó el comentario, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Dario, su chico menos favorito en todo el pueblo.

\- Pues de hecho, sí. – dijo Lara, manteniendo la compostura en todo momento. – Nosotros los del Clan Laramie de hecho ayudamos a pasar dichas leyes, así que las conocemos de cabo a rabo.

Eso sirvió para poner firmemente a Dario en su lugar. Satisfecha, Lara continuó sin más interrupciones. De ahí, pasó por varias de las infracciones más graves en relación al abuso a los Pokémon, incluyendo pero no limitadas a: forzarlos a combatir cuando claramente no estaban en condición, negarles una nutrición apropiada, y por supuesto, golpearlos físicamente por cualquier motivo. Dependiendo de qué tan lejos fueran algunos abusadores, los cargos les podrían ganar altas multas, o en los peores casos, hasta algunos años tras las rejas.

\- Y eso ya es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Nadie levantó la mano. – Muy bien, gracias a todos por venir, esperamos verlos pronto.

Al concluir la presentación, el público comenzó a dispersarse y a retirarse. Los padres de Lara, Larry y Fuko, ya llevaban varios años haciendo muchas de estas presentaciones, y sonrieron con orgullo de ver que su hija se había manejado muy bien para ser su primera vez.

Al ir recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para volver a casa, Lara notó que una familia se había quedado a conversar con sus padres: un hombre de edad similar a Larry, un chico de unos veinte que se le parecía mucho, y una chica que se veía de la edad de Lara, y solo compartía con ellos su cabello negro-púrpura. El hombre se presentó como Dex, al igual que a sus hijos, Rex y Hex respectivamente.

Lara se aproximó para escuchar la conversación. Dex compartió con Larry y Fuko como su hija había sido traumatizada por un enjambre de Beedrills, y desde entonces le había tenido terror a los Pokémon en general. Dada la filosofía de los Laramie de vivir en armonía con los Pokémon, se imaginó que tal vez podrían ayudarla. Tras oír su historia, Fuko y Larry aceptaron de buen grado.

\- Creo que sé quién es la persona perfecta para ayudar a Hex. – dijo Fuko. – ¿Lara?

\- ¿Sí, mamá?

\- Hex vendrá a casa con nosotros, y tú le ayudarás a superar su fobia, ¿te parece bien?

\- De acuerdo. – Lara sonrió mientras le ofrecía a Hex su mano. – Hex, ¿verdad? Gusto en conocerte.

\- Gusto en conocerte también, Lara. – Hex también trató de sonreírle, aunque parecía que lo hacía de manera un poco forzada.

\- Hasta luego, Hex. – le dijo Rex. Parecía que le costaba decir las siguientes palabras, hasta que finalmente le salió lo mejor que pudo. – Ojalá cuando volvamos ya te sientas mejor.

Hex no dijo más nada, pero le sonrió a su hermano y a su padre mientras se iba con los Laramie. Lara, mientras tanto, de algún modo sintió que se acababa de conseguir una nueva amiga. Se aseguraría de hacerla sentir como en casa.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Justo después del desayuno, Lara llevó a Hex a los establos donde los Laramie guardaban a sus Ponytas y Rapidash. Al entrar, Hex miró a los equinos con algo de alerta y miedo, causando que Lara suspirara con resignación. Al parecer esto le resultaría más difícil de lo que se esperaba.

Tratando de pensar en cómo ayudar a Hex con sus problemas, se le ocurrió tal vez saber un poco más sobre por qué Hex estaba así en primer lugar.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó con esos Beedrills? – le preguntó. Hex guardó silencio por un largo rato. Lara estuvo a punto de darse por vencida cuando la escuchó murmurar algo ininteligible.

\- Mi mamá…

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Vi… vi morir… a mi mamá. – dijo Hex. – Cuando los Beedrills nos atacaron, mamá me protegió, y recibió lo peor de los ataques. Murió antes que los doctores pudieran hacer algo.

En ese momento Hex comenzó a llorar, y las dos chicas se sentaron. Lara permaneció en silencio dejando que la otra muchacha desahogara sus penas todo lo que quisiera, manteniéndose cerca para que supiera que no estaba sola. Después de un rato, Hex poco a poco dejó de sollozar, y ya cuando volvió a calmarse, Lara le volvió a hablar.

\- Sé que los Pokémon pueden ser aterradores. Los del Clan Laramie no tratamos de fingir que eso no es así. – dijo Lara. Al estar segura que tenía la atención de Hex, continuó. – Al fin y al cabo, todo mundo sabe lo peligrosos que son los Gyarados. Pero eso no cambia que la _gente_ también puede ser peligrosa. El nombre de Bill de los Veinte Gyarados todavía llena de terror a cualquier johtoano lo bastante mayor para haber vivido en la época cuando cometió sus crímenes.

Eso no pareció ayudar a tranquilizar a Hex, así que Lara prosiguió, con una sonrisa.

\- Pero así como también hay gente buena, y hasta heroica, como Blaziken Mask y Gligarman, también hay Pokémon heroicos. Por las noticias vi que en Alola, uno de sus guardianes, Tapu Koko, detuvo un tsunami de causar estragos a su isla.

Luego de escuchar esto, Hex miró a los Ponytas y Rapidash que las rodeaban con menos miedo, aunque todavía estaba presente. Sin estar muy segura de qué hacer ahora, Lara se acordó de unas palabras de sabiduría que su padre le dio hacía unos años, exactamente el día que descubrió su don.

 _ **Flashback, ocho años antes en Rota…**_

 _Los Laramie habían tenido un día lleno de eventos. Todo comenzó cuando Lara jugaba felizmente en un campo abierto con los Ponytas locales, luego que ella, sus padres y su abuelo se habían ofrecido de voluntarios para acicalarlos para un festival que el Palacio Cameran organizaba y estaba próximo. Lara parecía llevarse mejor en particular con los más jóvenes. Los caballos de fuego usualmente tenían problemas para confiar en los humanos, pero a Lara la aceptaron casi de inmediato, como si fuera una de ellos. Larry y Fuko también recordaban que era igual con los Ponytas que tenían en casa._

 _Los Laramie no tenían idea de cuánta verdad había en eso. En un minuto, Lara estaba jugando a atraparse con los Ponytas. Y al siguiente, mientras corría, de repente un estallido de llamas apareció de la nada y la envolvió, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe._

 _\- ¡¿Qué diablos…?! ¡Lara! – gritó Fuko en pánico, al ver a su hija literalmente prendida en llamas._

 _Larry inmediatamente corrió hacia Lara, mientras Fuko buscaba agua o algo para apagar las llamas. Sin embargo, el pánico hizo paso a la confusión al darse cuenta de que Lara no reaccionaba a estar prendida en llamas como alguien esperaría. En el sentido de que no estaba gritando, agitándose o rodando en el suelo para apagar las llamas. De hecho… Larry podía ver a Lara través de las llamas, y no estaba quemándose. ¡Diablos, sus ropas tampoco se estaban quemando! ¿Cómo era eso posible?_

 _Al mirar más de cerca, Lara se veía tan confundida con todo esto como ellos, y Fuko se tomó su tiempo antes de echarle encima el balde de agua para apagarle las llamas. Lara tembló de frío, pero no gritó ni protestó, pues eso era lo más lógico que debería hacer alguien. No hubo tiempo para hacer preguntas, pues ya habían sido vistos. Guardias del palacio los rodearon, y les pidieron venir con ellos._

 _Aquella noche, Lara esperó en un cuarto para invitados del palacio mientras sus padres eran llamados por la Duquesa gobernante de Rota, Lady Ilene. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué significaría esto? ¿Cambiaría su vida de algún modo? Luego de lo que parecieron horas, la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a los Laramie, al igual que a Lady Ilene en persona. Antes de hablar, los adultos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, como preguntándose quién debería dar las noticias._

 _\- ¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué pasó conmigo?_

 _\- Lara, cariño… hablamos aquí con Lady Ilene… y ella dice que tú tal vez seas uno de esos bloodliners de los que todos están hablando._

 _\- ¿Bloodliners? ¿Esos que tienen poderes de Pokémon? ¿Yo?_

 _\- Así es, pequeña. – dijo Lady Ilene con una voz amable y suave. Eso la ayudó a tranquilizarse un poco, pero no le quitó del todo las preocupaciones._

 _\- No estoy seguro… pero casi puedo jurar que eso que vimos allá afuera fue una Nitrocarga. – dijo Larry. – Y por la forma en que los Ponytas te aceptan así… ¿coincidencia? No lo creo._

 _\- Por lo que tus padres me han dicho, puedo deducir fácilmente que eres con certeza una Bloodliner de Especie Rapidash. Los Bloodliners de tipo Especie usualmente tienen una afinidad más fuerte con los Pokémon de esa misma especie, lo que les ayuda a entenderse mejor entre ellos. – explicó Lady Ilene. Lara se miró las manos, llena de confusión y horror._

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que soy? ¿Soy… un fenómeno?_

 _\- ¡No! – gritó Larry. – ¡Borra ese pensamiento, Lara! ¡Tú no eres ningún fenómeno!_

 _\- Eres nuestra pequeña, y eso nunca cambiará, que no se te olvide. – dijo Fuko abrazando a su hija. Leeroy y Larry rápidamente se le unieron, y el segundo se aferró con fuerza a su esposa e hija mientras les susurraba._

 _\- Si esto cambia algo, es que solo te hace todavía más especial. ¿Recuerdas el lema de nuestro clan?_

 _\- ¿De vivir en armonía con los Pokémon'? Sí. – Lara asintió._

 _\- Así mismo. – dijo Larry. – Mucha gente allá afuera les tiene miedo, pero tú eres la prueba viviente de que no son todos malos. Solo mírate, hiciste que todos esos Ponytas confiaran en ti en poco tiempo. ¿Sabes lo que significa? – Lara ladeó la cabeza confundida. – ¡Significa que tú puedes ayudarnos a esparcir nuestro mensaje de vivir en armonía con los Pokémon! ¡Puedes ser el puente que haga que los lazos entre la humanidad y los Pokemon sean más fuertes!_

 _\- Estoy de acuerdo. – sonrió Lady Ilene. – Tu afinidad natural por los Pokémon ciertamente te hace perfecta para actuar como el punto medio. Los Bloodliners son capaces de ver las cosas desde ambas perspectivas. Puedes entender lo que se siente ser un Pokémon mejor que los humanos normales, y al haber sido criada como humana, puedes entender mejor a los humanos que la mayoría de los Pokémon. ¿Quién mejor para actuar como mediadora entre ambos mundos?_

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Lara decidió que era un buen momento para poner eso en práctica, pero no estaba segura de cómo hacer la revelación.Y entonces, de repente, una ráfaga de viento se coló entre las puertas abiertas del establo. Hex tembló por el frío, y Lara supo cuál sería su siguiente curso de acción.

\- Hex, para calentarte un poco, ¿te sientes cómoda para acercarte a los Ponytas? – preguntó Lara levantándose para cerrar las puertas. Hex negó con la cabeza. – Entonces… ¿qué tal esto? Primero, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Hex asintió, aunque estaba algo confundida de qué podría ser ese secreto. Y lo que hizo Lara la dejó en shock.

Concentrándose, Lara de pronto se vio rodeada por las llamas de lo que parecía ser un ataque de Nitrocarga. Pero este no quemaba sus ropas. Después de todo, si un Rapidash era capaz de tener a su jinete en la espalda sin quemarlo a él o a sus ropas, ella también podía hacerlo.

\- Si le tienes miedo a los Pokémon… ¿te sientes cómoda con los bloodliners como yo? – le preguntó Lara. – Si no quieres hacerlo con los Pokémon, yo puedo ayudarte.

\- Tú… ¿eres como yo? – dijo Hex.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lara de sorprenderse, cuando vio como Hex cubría sus manos en energía espectral formando lo que claramente era una Garra de Sombra. Lara canceló su ataque y se sentó junto a Hex, que hizo lo propio y sin más la abrazó.

\- ¿Te siente más caliente ahora? – preguntó Lara.

\- Sí. – respondió Hex.

\- Yo puedo hacer todo lo que hace un Rapidash. – explicó Lara. – Si te sientes bien conmigo, un verdadero Rapidash no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

Aunque un poco dudosa al inicio, Hex asintió. Lara llamó a uno de sus Rapidash, que se sentó al otro lado junto a Hex.

\- Este es el Rapidash de mi papá. Es el más veloz que tenemos, y posiblemente de toda la región. – dijo Lara. Rapidash tuvo cuidado de no dejar que sus flamas lastimaran a Hex, mientras ella se forzaba a tocar con cautela al Pokémon. Notando que la expresión de Hex se suavizaba mientras Rapidash relinchaba de gusto, Lara sonrió. – ¿Ya lo ves? No fue tan malo.

Hex continuó frotando a Rapidash, hasta que finalmente decidió hacer una pregunta:

\- ¿Tus papás lo saben?

\- ¿Qué soy una bloodliner? Sí lo saben. – dijo Lara. – De hecho hasta se alegraron por ello, ya que el lema de nuestro clan es "vivir en armonía con los Pokémon". Ellos creen que los bloodliners como yo podemos ser el puente que conecta a la humanidad con los Pokémon. ¿Y tú?

\- Todos lo saben. – dijo Hex. – Incluso mi mamá, ella también lo sabía, antes de morir. Nunca dejaron de amarme, y hasta tomaron precauciones para que la gente equivocada nunca lo supiera.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del establo, y Larry entró.

\- ¿Cómo les está yendo? – les preguntó volviendo a cerrar las puertas detrás de él.

\- ¡Mira! – dijo Lara emocionada, mostrando a Hex mientras acariciaba a Rapidash en el lomo. Larry sonrió al ver la escena, antes de recordar por qué había venido al establo.

\- Por cierto, tu madre y yo ya terminamos de repartir los volantes para la carrera, y Rapidash y yo tenemos que ir a entrenar. – les dijo, antes de volver a ver la escena frente a él. – Aunque viendo que parecen estar tan a gusto, creo que saltarse un solo día de práctica no le hará daño. ¿Por qué no se lo llevan un rato a dar un paseo?

\- Claro, papá. Hex, ¿quieres venir?

\- Está bien.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

 _ ***¡CARRERA POKÉMON GRAN P MUY PRONTO!**_

 _ **¡PATROCINADA POR EL CLAN LARAMIE!**_

 _ **¡EL GANADOR SE CONVIERTE EN MIEMBRO HONORARIO DEL CLAN LARAMIE!***_

Dario leía detenidamente el volante, prestando atención a los detalles de lo que venía con convertirse en miembro honorario del Clan Laramie. Describía la responsabilidad de esparcir su mensaje de vivir en armonía con los Pokémon, ¿pero qué le importaba eso? Lo que realmente importaba eran los privilegios que venían con ello.

Los miembros honorarios recibían una generosa paga, y tenían el derecho de utilizar el nombre de los Laramie con todo el prestigio que eso implicaba, y el pensamiento de todo ese dinero hacía que a Dario se le hiciera agua la boca.

En lo que a él concernía, los del Clan Laramie podían continuar siendo ecologistas abrazadores de árboles y amantes de la naturaleza todo lo que quisieran, porque él planeaba actuar como se suponía que lo hacían las personas ricas. Solo tenía que esperar a tener edad suficiente para participar en la carrera. Ahora solo tenía catorce años, pero en un año más sería legal para poder competir.

* * *

 _ **Al pasar de los días…**_

Lara continuó mostrándole a Hex los alrededores del rancho. Poco a poco, la chica nueva se fue sintiendo más y más cómoda con los Pokémon a su alrededor, y empezaba a disfrutarlo.

\- Muy bien, Hex, allá es donde están los Nidorans y sus evoluciones. ¿Ves lo enamorados que están? – se reía Lara.

Hex observó la escena. Los Pokémon estaban divididos en parejas, y se portaban muy cariñosos entre ellos. Algunos se frotaban uno contra el otro, otros se lamían afectuosamente, y otros tantos simplemente dormían tranquilamente y muy juntitos uno con el otro. Hex no pudo evitar reírse también al verlos.

…

\- ¿Sabías que hay un deporte llamado Carreras de Rhyhorn? – preguntó Lara. Hoy se encontraban en el corral de los Rhyhorns, y para que Hex se acercara a ellos, planeaban practicar montándolos.

\- Leí en el periódico que una mujer llamada Grace rompió un récord de velocidad de Rhyhorn. – respondió Hex.

\- No recuerdo eso, pero al menos ya lo sabes. – dijo Lara, mientras ayudaba a la otra chica a subirse al Rhyhorn que planeaban montar. Lara notó que Hex no titubeó tanto como creyó que lo haría.

…

\- ¡¿Qué onda con estas condenadas Miltanks?! – preguntó Hex, en completo shock al ver su poder.

A Lara le complació ver que Hex parecía haberse olvidado por completo de su fobia, pero tenía que contestarle su pregunta.

\- ¿Oh, ellas? La líder del gimnasio de tipo Normal de Johto es parte de una familia que cría Miltanks, y aparentemente las criaron para que sean muy poderosas. – respondió Lara. – Igual como nosotros los del Clan Laramie criamos a los Ponytas y Rapidash para que sean los más rápidos, y como los del Clan Fisher de Ciudad Crimson crían a la línea de Victreebel para que sean los más fuertes.

\- Sí, ¿pero por qué están aquí?

\- A la familia de Whitney le preocupaba que fueran a caer en endogamia, así que nos pidieron ayuda. A cambio, nos dieron algunas de sus Miltanks recién nacidas. – dijo Lara. – Ten mucho cuidado, Miltanks como estas ayudaron a Whitney a convertirse en una de las líderes de gimnasio más fuertes de todo el mundo.

…

Varios días habían transcurrido desde que Hex llegó al rancho de los Laramie, y finalmente su padre y hermano vinieron para ver cómo estaba.

\- Hola a todos. – saludó Dex. – Rex y yo vinimos a ver cómo les estaba yendo con Hex, ¿está por aquí?

Larry y Fuko simplemente sonrieron y señalaron hacia donde estaba. Dex y Rex se sorprendieron de ver a Hex sujetándose de Lara mientras las dos galopaban por el rancho en el lomo de un Ponyta. Padre e hijo podían escuchar cómo se reía felizmente incluso desde la distancia. Los ojos casi se les llenan de lágrimas de ver tan feliz a Hex.

\- Ya volvió a ser la de antes, papá. – dijo Rex.

\- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Vamos a saludarla.

Después de bajarse de Ponyta, que quedó exhausto tras tanto galopar, Lara y Hex se sorprendieron de ver que la familia de esta última entraba en el establo. Padre y hermano corrieron hacia Hex para abrazarla, sonriendo y riéndose a más no poder mientras no poder mientras lo hacían. El Clan Laramie observó la escena con grandes sonrisas en el rostro, hasta que Dex se dirigió personalmente a Lara.

\- Muchas gracias, te lo debemos.

\- No fue nada. – dijo ella.

\- ¿Ya se marchan? – preguntó Fuko. – ¿No les gustaría quedarse para participar en la carrera?

\- Gracias, pero no. Solo tenemos Pokémon pequeños para proteger nuestras cosechas. – dijo Dex.

\- Qué lástima, la carrera puede ser emocionante. – dijo Lara. – Si vieran, las velocidades que pueden alcanzar los Pokémon, ¡especialmente nuestros Ponytas y Rapidash! Les encanta correr, ya lo saben, lo llevan en la sangre. Y yo también tengo ese deseo en la mía, por eso me encanta correr con ellos por todo el rancho.

Ese pequeño discursito de Lara de repente echó a andar los engranes en el cerebro de Rex. ¿Sería posible lo que estaba pensando? De repente se volvió hacia su hermana menor.

\- Oye, hermanita, ¿ya le dijiste a Lara que puedes usar Garra de Sombra? – le preguntó.

\- ¡Rex, se supone que eso es un secreto! – gritó Dex, pero Rex mantuvo la calma antes de responderle.

\- Pero si Lara prácticamente nos acaba de decir que es una bloodliner Rapidash. Yo creo que estamos en buena compañía, ¿no? – le dijo sin perturbarse. No era difícil juntar dos y dos.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntó Dex volteándose hacia Lara. En respuesta, ella se envolvió en llamas, esa era toda la prueba que necesitaban.

Los padres se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos al darse cuenta de su secreto compartido; que ambos habían dado a luz a hijas de la Generación de Nacidos Bloodliners. Si ya habían empezado a llevarse bien, esto los acercaría todavía más.

* * *

 _ **El día de la Carrera Pokémon…**_

Lara, Hex y sus familias se encontraban sentadas en las tribunas, mirando con expectación la carrera Pokémon anual en curso. La peliazul especialmente tenía los puños alzados, manteniendo su atención en su padre. Estaba segura de que ganaría, y no solo porque llevaba un liderazgo enorme casi desde el inicio. Había pocos, si es que algunos, que podrían haber competido contra el Rapidash más veloz de toda la región, y menos cuando su jinete era un veterano talentoso y consumado con más de una década bajo el cinturón.

\- ¡Y aquí vienen, amigos! ¡Los competidores se aproximan a la recta final! ¡Y el patriarca de los Laramie va a la cabeza!

\- ¡Tú ganas, papá, tú ganas! – gritó Lara emocionada.

Los jinetes presionaron a sus monturas hasta el límite, pero nadie fue capaz de alcanzar a Larry y su Rapidash. Al aproximarse a la línea de meta, el padre de Lara decidió terminar con estilo, y le ordenó hacer una Nitrocarga, dejando un rastro ardiente en la pista al cruzarla, muy por delante del resto. La multitud explotó en vítores y aplausos.

\- ¡Y tenemos a nuestro ganador! ¡Larry Laramie se agrega otra victoria para su larga historia!

Larry se detuvo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, pero alzando sus puños en señal de victoria. Los Laramie siempre eran los oponentes a vencer en esta carrera, así que tenían que hacer honor a sus nombres.

Tras la ceremonia de premiación, Larry le permitió a Lara ser la que se llevara la bandera del ganador a casa. La chica no podía esperar a cumplir los quince para competir (y ganar) en la carrera como representante del clan. Decidieron invitar a Hex y a su familia a cenar para celebrar su victoria.

\- ¡Estuviste increíble, papá! – dijo Lara tras devorarse un filete en tres bocados. – ¡Cuando Rapidash cruzó el río en apenas tres saltos fue asombroso!

\- ¡Eso no fue nada comparado con la escalada del cañón! – dijo Hex, que acababa de limpiar un enorme plato de pasta. – ¡No tenía idea de que los Rapidash podían correr colina arriba así de rápido!

\- En serio, papá, no puedo esperar para ser yo la que compita en la carrera. – dijo Lara.

\- Pues qué bueno que estés emocionada con la carrera, Lara. Porque este es mi último año como representante de los Laramie. El próximo año tú competirás en mi lugar.

\- Cariño, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? – preguntó Fuko. – Sé que Lara tiene muchísimo talento, pero apenas tiene catorce.

\- Sí, pero para la próxima carrera cumpliré los quince, y tengo todo este año para practicar, mamá. – señaló Lara.

\- Tenías razón, la carrera fue muy emocionante. – admitió Hex.

\- ¿Lo suficiente para que te montes en un Rapidash alguna vez? – sugirió Rex.

\- Eh… – Hex tragó en seco un poco ante eso. – No sé si esté para montar Ponyta o Rapidash yo sola.

\- Ah, Hex, no me vengas a decir que sigues teniéndoles miedo. – Rex frunció el cejo.

\- ¡No es eso! Solo es que… a veces corren demasiado endemoniadamente rápido para mi gusto.

\- Pues si quieres yo te ayudo con eso. – ofreció Lara. – Montar Pokémon es una gran forma de acercarse a ellos, trabajar juntos y fortalecer nuestros lazos.

\- Y nuestro lema de vivir en armonía con los Pokémon también significa crear lazos con ellos. – agregó Larry.

\- Esa es una gran idea. – dijo Dex, y Rex estuvo de acuerdo. Hex se sintió algo presionada, pero si su padre y su hermano estaban tan entusiasmados, tal vez hasta lo disfrutara. Lara le había ayudado bastante con superar su miedo a los Pokémon, y aunque todavía no se le iba del todo, habían hecho un gran progreso en poco tiempo. Además, si la carrera era tan emocionante de ver desde el asiento del espectador, ¿cómo se sentiría experimentarlo de primera mano, desde el asiento del jinete?

* * *

 _ **Un año después…**_

El tiempo voló, y antes de darse cuenta, Hex estaba disfrutando tanto de su tiempo en el Rancho Pokémon Gran P, que decidió empezar a trabajar oficialmente con el Clan Laramie en cuidar a los Pokémon salvajes a tiempo completo. Su familia estaba más que complacida con su decisión, pues significaba que había conquistado por completo su miedo. Y ahora, había llegado esa época del año otra vez.

 _ ***¡CARRERA POKÉMON GRAN P MUY PRONTO!**_

 _ **¡PATROCIDNADA POR EL CLAN LARAMIE!**_

 _ **¡EL GANADOR SE CONVIERTE EN MIEMBRO HONORARIO DEL CLAN LARAMIE!***_

\- ¿Siempre usan el mismo volante todos los años? – preguntó Hex.

\- No veo para qué cambiarlo. – dijo Lara. – Nos ahorra trabajo de tener que hacer algo nuevo cada año.

\- Muy bien Lara. – dijo Larry llegando con su Rapidash. – Aquí lo tienes. Muéstrales a todos de qué estás hecha.

\- Lo haré. – dijo Lara, lista para comenzar a entrenar con el semental de su padre.

…

Mientras tanto en otro lado, alguien más hacía sus propios planes para la gran carrera…

\- Ya todos saben cuál es su parte, ¿verdad? – le hablaba Dario a sus secuaces.

\- Claro, jefecito. – le dijeron estos. – No te fallaremos.

\- Más les vale. La carrera ya se acerca, y los ganadores recibirán una generosa suma y el derecho de usar el nombre de los Laramie. Si consigo el dinero, habrá para todos ustedes, así que más vale que preparemos esas trampas.

* * *

 _ **El día de la carrera…**_

Una gran multitud se había reunido en el estadio, y todos, competidores y espectadores por igual, estaban emocionados por la gran carrera. Ahora que había cumplido sus quince, esta sería la primera vez que Lara representaría al Clan Laramie, como era costumbre en la carrera.

Mirando a su lado izquierdo, vio a Dario aproximarse a la línea de partida con su Dodrio. Los dos parecían enfurruñados contra ella y Rapidash; claramente no estaban felices de verlos. A Lara no le caía bien el tipo, pero siendo parte de la familia organizadora de la carrera, sintió que era su obligación ser educada y mostrar algo de espíritu deportivo para poner el ejemplo.

\- Que gane el mejor jinete. – dijo extendiéndole la mano para un apretón.

\- Hmph, por supuesto, eso es lo que planeo. – replicó Dario sin molestarse en responder al apretón. Lara frunció el cejo, la actitud de este tipo realmente la irritaba, pero mantuvo la sangre fría. La mejor manera de darle una lección era ganar la carrera y dejarlo mordiendo el polvo.

\- ¿Todo mundo listo? – El juez de salida se aproximó a la línea, con la pistola en mano. – En sus marcas… listos… ¡FUERA!

 _ ***¡BANG!***_

Y con ese solo disparo, la carrera arrancó. Lara rápidamente tomó el liderazgo, mostrando que el que llamara al Rapidash de su padre "el más veloz de la región" no era solo por presumir. Dario se enfurruñó ante eso, pero no estaría atrás por mucho tiempo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era conservar su energía y esperar su tiempo.

Al entrar en el cañón, Lara tuvo que desacelerar un poco a su montura para maniobrar por los obstáculos con cuidado, dándoles a otros competidores la oportunidad de alcanzarla. Un jinete de Tauros tomó su oportunidad para embestir una roca para ahorrarse unos segundos y tomar el liderazgo. Sin embargo, en su prisa, ni el Tauros ni su jinete vieron el alambre colocado para que se tropezaran.

El Tauros se llevó el alambre y al caer, su jinete salió volando de narices hacia el suelo. Los otros corredores tuvieron que desacelerar para evitar arrollarlos y se pararon para ver si estaban bien, excepto por Dario y Dodrio. En vez de eso, más bien aceleraron y el jinete caído tuvo que apartarse a toda prisa de su camino.

\- ¡Por todos los demonios! – gritó Lara. – ¡Podrías haberlos lastimado, Dario!

\- ¡La culpa es de ellos! – replicó él, sin importar que fue él quien colocó ese alambre en primer lugar.

…

Luego de rebasar de nuevo a Dario y listos para vengarse por su acción anterior, los corredores llegaron a una curva, pero los secuaces del tramposo habían saboteado también esta área. Mientras daban la vuelta, de repente varios empezaron a patinar y se resbalaron. Al ver esto, Lara y los otros volvieron a pararse para ayudarlos, y la chica examinó el terreno con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué pasa, por qué el césped aquí está húmedo? – dijo tocándola. Incluso si hubiera llovido anoche, tendría que haber mojado toda la pista, no solo en ese lugar.

\- ¡Apártense, que voy pasando! – exclamó Dario, yendo a paso lento para no resbalarse.

Y al pasar a salvo, salió corriendo. De inmediato los demás jinetes volvieron a subirse a sus monturas, determinados a derrotarlo para que se tragara sus palabras. Su actitud realmente los ponía de los nervios.

…

Al llegar a la media meta, los corredores y sus Pokémon tenían que detenerse para consumir algo de comida y continuar hasta después de haberse terminado toda la ración. Dario perdió su liderazgo cuando las tres cabezas de su Dodrio empezaron a pelearse por la comida, permitiéndoles a todos volver a rebasarlos. Pero más adelante otra trampa les esperaba. Al ir cruzando por el cañón, ocurrió un derrumbe de repente, y los que iban adelante no alcanzaron a frenar a tiempo y quedaron gravemente lastimados con las rocas que caían. Afortunadamente no hubo consecuencias fatales, y los que iban detrás se detuvieron otra vez para socorrerlos.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Lara bajándose de Rapidash. – ¡Rápido, todos, tenemos que ayudarlos!

\- ¡Yeeeeeeehaaaawwww! – gritó Dario mientras pasaba de largo a toda velocidad.

\- ¡¿Y tú qué diablos estás haciendo?! – gritó Lara. – ¡Vuelve aquí y ayúdanos!

\- ¡Ese no es mi problema! – le gritó él de vuelta. – ¡Yo lo que voy es a ganar la carrera!

Sus palabras hicieron que todos los demás corredores se incensaran de rabia. Esa fue la última, la ÚLTIMA gota, la ÚLTIMA MALDITA GOTA que derramó el vaso. Una de las corredoras femeninas de inmediato se volvió hacia Lara.

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos atrás para ayudarlos. Tú sigue adelante, y asegúrate que ese desgraciado imbécil no gane la carrera.

Lara asintió, y volviendo a ensillar a Rapidash, lo urgió a correr tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho detrás de Dario y su Dodrio. Normalmente, ella no se tomaba una competencia como esta tan seriamente a expensas de divertirse, pero con la actitud de Dario desde el comienzo de la carrera, se había vuelto personal. El idiota necesitaba una lección, y ella iba a dársela.

Al salir del cañón, Lara vio que Dario ya se aproximaba a la recta final, seguramente creyendo que ya habría ganado. Era hora de mostrarle por qué el Rapidash de Larry era llamado el "más rápido de toda la región".

\- ¡Rapidash! ¡Nitrocarga! ¡CORRE COMO EL VIENTO!

El semental relinchó parándose sobre sus patas traseras y se prendió en llamas, cubriéndose con un aura de fuego y saliendo disparado como un cometa de fuego detrás de sus oponentes. Dario parecía estar demasiado lejos, pero el efecto adicional de Nitrocarga, aunado a la ya de por sí altísima velocidad de Rapidash, rápidamente acortaron la distancia, mientras los ojos del caballo y su jinete ardían de pura determinación. Iban a ganar, sin importar lo que pasara.

Dario se aproximaba a la línea de meta a toda velocidad, y podía oír al comentarista, Horace, hablando por los altoparlantes.

\- Esta carrera sin duda ha tenido sus problemas, con tantos heridos. Pero tal parece que Dario será el gana… – De repente, un estallido de llamas interrumpió a Horace, al ver que Lara y Rapidash se acercaban a toda marcha. El caballo todavía estaba usando el efecto secundario de su Nitrocarga para acelerar más y más, como nunca. – ¡Aguántense, amigos! ¡El desenlace todavía está en el aire!

Dario miró por encima del hombro y gruñó de rabia, pateando a su Dodrio para ir más rápido, pero tristemente para él no fue suficiente. Como si fueran un cometa viviente, Lara y Rapidash los rebasaron en el último momento posible, cruzando la línea de meta y frenando de golpe en lo que literalmente se podría describir como una explosión de gloria.

La multitud explotó en aplausos ante la espectacular victoria por remontada. Una exhausta pero triunfante Lara se desmontó y acarició la cabeza de su semental por un trabajo bien hecho. Pero en el medio de los vítores, había alguien que no estaba nada feliz.

\- ¡Tramposa! – gritó Dario bajándose de su Dodrio.

\- ¡¿Discúlpame?! – dijo Lara.

\- ¡No se vale, usaste el Rapidash de tu viejo! ¡El más rápido de toda la región! – dijo él. – ¡Esa no fue una victoria justa!

\- ¡Sí, como no, y tú todo apurado que ignorabas a la gente necesitada cuando salieron heridos, y aun así perdiste! ¡¿Cómo le llamas a eso?! – replicó ella.

\- ¿Y qué más da? Nada de eso fue culpa mía. – dijo Dario en todo despectivo.

Ante eso, Lara puso los ojos en rendijas en señal de sospecha. Ella no lo había acusado de que fuera culpa suya, solo porque se portó como un patán en vez de pararse a ayudar. ¿Por qué mencionó eso específicamente? Ella solo se encogió de hombros, y no queriendo tener que lidiar con un pésimo perdedor, finalmente decidió marcharse.

\- ¡Espérate, que todavía no terminamos aquí! – gritó Dario. – ¡Ese premio era mío!

\- Perdiste la carrera, así que no hay premio para ti. – replicó Lara. – ¡Y si estás tan resentido por eso, volvamos a correr el año que viene, pero esta vez usaré mi propio Pokémon!

\- ¡Te dije que todavía no terminamos aquí! – le gritó Dario al ver que volvía a marcharse.

\- Claro que sí. – dijo alguien detrás de Dario. Al darse la vuelta, se topó con los corredores que se habían quedado rezagados, todos viéndolo con ojos asesinos.

\- Tuvimos que sacar de ahí a todas las personas y Pokémon que quedaron heridos por ese condenado derrumbe. – dijo el hombre que iba al frente. – Ya los equipos de emergencia están llevándose a los heridos al hospital. Muchas gracias por no ayudarnos.

Dario quiso decir algo más, pero hasta él era lo bastante listo para saber que lo superaban en número. Y estaban los murmullos de la audiencia. Lo más inteligente era irse enojado y no decir ni una palabra.

\- Viejo, qué mal perdedor eres.

\- No es raro que algunas personas pidan un Pokémon prestado para competir en la carrera. ¿Por qué se quejas?

\- ¿Y cómo se sentiría si fuera él quien salió herido? ¿Qué haría entonces?

Dario sabiamente decidió guardar silencio mientras se marchaba de ahí, pero por dentro estaba que hervía de pura rabia. Esa victoria era suya por derecho, hasta que Lara y su maldito Rapidash tuvieron que llegar y robársela bajo sus narices. Esto no se quedaría así, obviamente ella tendría que pagar por ello.

 _-_ "Esto todavía no termina, Lara." – pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Mientras sus padres visitaban a los corredores lesionados en el hospital, Lara invitó a Hex a su casa, para conversar de lo sucedido y decirle lo que pensaba. El hecho de que Dario fuese un completo imbécil durante toda la carrera era una cosa, pero cuando dijo específicamente que los incidentes que pasaron no fueron su culpa… eso hizo que la hija de los Laramie se pusiera muy pensativa.

\- Eso fue muy extraño, Hex. Dario dijo que no era su culpa que pasaran todos esos incidentes. No dijo que no era su problema, sino que no era SU CULPA, aunque nadie lo estaba acusando de eso. Eso fue muy raro, ¿no crees?

\- Pues sí, qué raro, ¿verdad? – Hex asintió, frunciendo el cejo ante las palabras de Lara. – ¿Y te diste cuenta? Parecía que sabía lo que iba a pasar, y esquivó todo. Pero aun así, eso no es suficiente prueba, aunque Dario sea un patán y todos lo sepan.

\- Lo sé. – admitió Lara. – Como sea, viendo como actuó después de haber perdido, ya sabemos lo horrible que es como persona. No podemos dejar que se vuelva miembro honorario del Clan Laramie. Alguien como él no ayudará a esparcir nuestro mensaje de vivir en armonía con los Pokémon. Más bien haría lo contrario.

\- Si estás tan preocupada por Dario, entonces yo te ayudaré, también participaré en la carrera el próximo año. – dijo Hex. – Considéralo mi forma de agradecerte por cómo me ayudaste con mis problemas el año pasado.

\- Gracias, Hex. – sonrió Lara.

\- Por supuesto, si yo gano, quiere decir que me podré convertir en miembro honorario del clan, ¿verdad? – declaró Hex con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Oh, ¿así que tenías motivos ocultos después de todo?

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Mira que yo no soy la que tiene un tremendo presupuesto para la comida, vaya!

Y de repente, los estómagos de las dos chicas rugieron. Después de un momento de silencio, estallaron en carcajadas a más no poder, y decidieron comerse un bocadillo antes de irse a dormir por esa noche, y a primera hora de la mañana empezarían a entrenar para la carrera del próximo año.

Lara podía sentirse orgullosa de su victoria de este año, pero las palabras de Dario de verdad la pusieron de los nervios. Quizás había montado al Rapidash de su padre, pero ella sabía que habían ganado porque compartían un fuerte lazo de amistad y confianza entre ellos. El próximo año se lo mostraría, lo derrotaría con su propio Ponyta para demostrarle que su victoria no había sido por suerte.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor (y traductor):**

Bueno, ¿qué les parece? Al final **partner555** y yo logramos hacer un oneshot colaborativo después de todo. Casi todas las escenas aquí las escribió él, yo solo añadí una o dos más e hice algunas ediciones menores aquí y allá, pero lo que importa es que pudimos usarlas. El trasfondo que le pensó a Lara y al Clan Laramie era demasiado para dejarlo desperdiciar. Este no creo que necesite muchos marcadores de tiempo, entre el Interludio de la Carrera Pokémon Gran P y el Gaiden de los Laramie debería bastar para ubicar cada escena de lo que ocurre aquí.

Antes de los agradecimientos, un par de respuestas específicas. Si la dirección de correo que me pasó fue correcta, creo que al fin pude ponerme en contacto con **ldmb**. Pero en caso de que no sea así, o por cualquier motivo mi mensaje no le haya llegado, aquí repetiré todo lo que dije allá: Primero, de los personajes que estás pidiendo, el Rey de Pokélantis ya te dije que está fuera de los límites. La única posiblidad sería que **Crossoverpairinglover** te apruebe un gaiden en el pasado distante que conecte poco o nada con la historia principal, pero no puedo garantizarte eso si él ya tiene planes o algo. Con Brock no creo que haya problema si es solo eso, pero las reglas para cualquier oneshot son que nada de lo que escribas entre en conflicto o contradiga con cosas que ya quedaron establecidas ya sea por Cross o por cualquier otro autor del Resetverso, incluyéndome a mí. Segundo, como yo me ocupo de traducir todo al español, y en el caso de escritores en español pasarlo al inglés, el trato es que todo oneshot escrito en español primero tiene que pasar por mí para que yo lo traduzca (asumiendo que no sepas inglés lo suficiente) y se lo envío a **Cross** para que lo revise, y no se postea hasta que él dé luz verde. El trato es, yo te doy la traducción para que la postees en inglés en tu propia cuenta, pero a cambio la versión en español se posteará aquí en Chronicles. De paso también, me tomo la libertad de tratar de arreglar cualquier error ortográfico, gramatical o argumental con el que me tope y como crea necesario. Por último, estoy estudiando actualmente una carrera y mi tiempo para escribir y traducir van a estar muy limitados por eso. Tengo otras historias aparte del Resetverso de las cuales ocuparme, así que pido paciencia si a veces me tardo (sobre todo si se hacen largos). Esas son las condiciones que tendrás que aceptar. Y ahora, a **ChampionRed15,** ese PM definitivamente no me llegó. Tu respuesta también está en el segundo punto que dije antes, supongo.

Y ahora sí, gracias por los reviews a los dos de arriba y además a **Jigsawpunisher, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico** y **sonicmanuel.** Uff, no puedo creer que todavía encuentro tiempo para dedicarle al Resetverso incluso con mi carrera andando, ha de ser porque todavía no vamos con demasiada presión. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	46. Interludio de Frax y Velvet

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Frax y Velvet**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Frax y Velvet Lono, estudiantes de la Escuela Pokémon de Melemele, están buscando sin mucho éxito el regalo perfecto para el Día de las Madres. La buena noticia, la última lección de Kukui le da a Frax la idea que necesitan. La mala, ninguno de ellos podría haberse imaginado a lo que los llevaría…

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

Había muy pocos desafíos que Fraxinus Lono hubiera intentado evadir: carreras de natación, concursos de explotar globos, carreras de Tauros, batallas Pokémon y todo eso. Ni siquiera tener que escribir ensayos parecía imposible para él. Sin embargo, mientras se sentaba en la sala de su casa y le enviaba miradas de confusión a su hermana gemela, finalmente encontró el único desafío que parecía que no podía tomar.

\- Muy bien, ¿cuál de los dos se ve mejor? – Velvet le dio vuelta a la pantalla de su laptop, mostrando dos vestidos, virtualmente idénticos salvo por unos cuantos detalles y colores.

\- Uhm... – Frax se acercó a la pantalla, parpadeando y rascándose el mentón. - Digo, hmmm... ¿Tal vez…? – Al ver que no se decidía, Velvet volvió a voltear la laptop, gruñendo y pulsando teclas.

\- ¿Para qué te pedí ayuda?

\- Hey, tú eres la chica. Seguro que puedes meterte mejor que yo en la cabeza de mamá.

\- La familia no funciona así. Además, se supone que es un esfuerzo de equipo. – Velvet cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia el techo de madera. – No nos queda mucho tiempo.

\- ¿No podemos intentar hacerle algo? – sugirió Frax, dirigiendo su atención hacia un par de estatuillas de arcilla deformadas encima de una mesa. – Eso funcionó bien hace años.

\- Hmmm, ¿por qué no? – Velvet buscó en su laptop, sonriendo. – Podemos hacerle una copia de esas máscaras antiguas de los Tapus. Aquí tengo todo lo necesario.

Un recuerdo de su madre tratando desesperadamente de sacarse la cabeza de un barril de madera pintado desordenadamente mientras gritaba llegó a la mente de ambos. Frax tomó una expresión sombría y Velvet se enfurruñó.

\- Oh, vamos. ¡Eso no volverá a pasar!

\- No estoy seguro. – Frax se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces tienes que sugerir otra cosa. Después de todo, solo tenemos…

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienen?

Frax y Velvet se congelaron, volteándose hacia la entrada de la sala. Allí vieron a una muy familiar mujer de cabello castaño y piel morena entrando, observando curiosamente a los gemelos con una ceja arqueada. Los hermanos Lono tragaron en seco y se miraron uno al otro, antes de poner sonrisas forzadas en perfecta sincronía.

\- Uhm, nada, mamá. – Velvet cerró la laptop. – Solo comparábamos y contrastábamos nuestros movimientos para nuestros futuros Cristales-Z, eso es todo.

Jasmine Lono observó a sus hijos, poniendo los ojos en rendijas. Los dos chicos se quedaron tiesos, pero mantuvieron sus expresiones incluso aunque sudaban a mares. La mujer respiró profundo y finalmente les sonrió.

\- Pensando con anticipación, ¿eh? – Cruzando los brazos miró hacia el otro lado. – Esa es una buena idea. El mundo es un lugar difícil si no sabes planear bien las cosas.

Exhaló un largo suspiro, haciendo que las expresiones de Velvet y Frax se suavizaran.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo, mamá? – Frax se puso de pie, ladeando la cabeza. Jasmine se agarró la frente, paseándose por la sala y directo hacia la cocina, para luego abrir el refrigerador y buscar algo adentro.

\- No mucho, solo que me pidieron suplir a Lei de nuevo y tenía que venir por algunas cosas. – Con la comida y agua a salvo en su bolsa, volvió a la entrada. – La cena está en el refrigerador, como siempre.

\- Rayos, ¿no pueden buscar a alguien más para que trabaje en tu lugar? – Velvet frunció el cejo. – Tú no eres la única empleada que tienen allá.

Jasmine se detuvo, con el cuerpo ligeramente rígido y apretando con su mano la correa de su bolsa. Volteó la cabeza y la movió negativamente.

\- Un poco de dinero extra nunca hace daño, que no se les olvida. – Se despidió con la mano y volvió hacia la puerta. – Nos vemos después, niños, no me esperen.

Cerró la puerta y dejó a los gemelos a solas. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Frax se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Velvet.

\- Entonces, no tenemos ideas.

\- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Rotom? – preguntó Velvet. Frax señaló detrás de él hacia otro cuarto, donde un Pokédex con una peluca rubia flotaba y se divertía como nunca pegado a la pantalla del televisor. Velvet gruñó mientras se paraba de su silla. – Entonces pídesela cuando termine. Necesito dormir.

Se marchó estirándose y bostezando, dejando a su hermano solo. Frax suspiró, mientras volvía a fijar los ojos en la pared, oyendo como Rotom repetía las líneas de su show de televisión favorito. Encontrar un buen regalo para el Día de las Madres no podía haber sido así de difícil…

* * *

 _ **En la escuela, al día siguiente…**_

Hasta sus ronquidos más leves eran lo bastante fuertes para atraer la atención de todos y hacer que Velvet se diera una palmada en la cara, mientras Togedemaru entraba en pánico y corría frenética por toda la clase.

\- ¿Frax? ¿Estás despierto? – le dijo una voz mientras lo frotaban suavemente, pero con suficiente fuerza para traerlo de vuelta de su mundo de sueños. Frax estiró sus brazos, bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

\- ¿Hmmm...? – Parpadeó con pereza, y abrió los ojos de golpe al ver la expresión preocupada de Kukui, tamborileando los dedos en su escritorio. Kukui cruzó los brazos y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te pasó algo?

\- ¡P-perdón, Profesor Kukui! ¡No tengo idea de por qué me dormí! – Frax levantó ambos brazos y sacudió la cabeza, más pálido que una sábana y sudando a chorros. Rotom flotó junto a él y puso un emoticono con expresión de fastidio.

 **\- ¡Bzzt! Te dije que era mala idea pasar toda la noche buscando piedras en la bahía de Ciudad Hau'oli.**

\- ¡Valía la pena intentarlo! – Frax se enfurruñó, solo para después sacudir la cabeza e inclinarse avergonzado hacia su profesor. – No fue mi intención interrumpir la lección.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo presta atención, ¿de acuerdo? – Kukui le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de volver hacia su escritorio y agarrar unos documentos regados. – Como les estaba diciendo, aunque nos hemos enfocado mucho en estudiar las formas regionales, no debemos ignorar los pequeños cambios de forma que ocurren por reacción al entorno.

Buscó por las carpetas antes de sonreír y mostrar una imagen, presentando ante todos la foto de un Pokémon pájaro amarillo que parecía tener pompones en las alas.

\- Ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme qué Pokémon es este? – preguntó. Tres manos se alzaron, pero un Pokédex flotante voló y les ganó de mano.

\- **¡Yo puedo! ¡Zzt!** – La misma imagen apareció en un fondo azul en la pantalla de Rotom. – **Oricorio, el Pokémon danzarín, tipo Eléctrico y Volador. Este espécimen en particular ha tomado néctar amarillo, y crea electricidad frotando sus pompones. Le encanta bailar, y lo hace mientras se aproxima a su oponente antes de atacar.**

\- Oh, claro, ese es el Pokémon que tiene el mayordomo de Lillie. – asintió Frax. A su lado, Velvet murmuró algo sobre memoria a corto plazo y falta de concentración.

\- Correcto, Rotom, aunque esperaba que fuesen los estudiantes quienes respondieran. – La emoción de Rotom se bajó mientras volvía a su lugar. Kukui se puso los brazos en jarras mientras sonreía. – Ahora, ¿alguien puede decirme por qué son importantes los néctares? – Esta vez, Lillie alzó la mano.

\- Cada una de las islas de Alola tiene flores específicas de diferente color, y su néctar afecta al Oricorio instantáneamente, cambiando su tipo y apariencia.

\- Muy bien, Lillie. – El profesor le dio un pulgar arriba mientras agarraba otras tres imágenes, mostrando las formas Pom-Pom, Baile, Pa'u y Sensu de Oricorio junto con su respectiva flor. – La Profesora Philena Ivy y yo hemos estado estudiando el origen de este cambio de forma, pero todavía no encontramos una respuesta definitiva. Nuestra teoría actualmente es que esas flores contienen algún tipo de radiación de energía evolucionaria similar a las piedras elementales, lo suficiente para afectar al Oricorio pero no tanto como para dejarlo en una evolución permanente. Por supuesto, esto está lejos de ser confirmado actualmente. Aunque por lo menos, podemos decir con certeza que harían un buen ramo de flores, ¿no les parece?

Kukui sonrió mientras veía hacia la pradera, y la bromita les sacó unas cuantas carcajadas a todos los estudiantes, antes de que Kukui retomara la explicación. Bueno, a la mayoría de los estudiantes, por lo menos. Después de parpadear algunas veces, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Frax. Ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

…

Mientras Frax terminaba su explicación y volvía a sentarse, el resto de sus compañeros de clase pasó por distintas expresiones interrogantes antes de intercambiar miradas entre ellos. Velvet fue la primera en volver a mirarlo, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres hacerle un ramo de flores de Oricorio?

\- Sí. Ya oíste al Profesor, seguro que a mamá le encantaría. – Frax se puso las manos detrás de la nuca, sonriendo ampliamente. En respuesta, Velvet se frotó la cabeza, frunciendo el cejo.

\- No lo sé. Había una vasija alolana antigua que creo que también le gustaría. A ella siempre le han gustado las antigüedades después de todo.

\- Uhm, Velvet, ¿no has visto los precios? – Sophocles sacó su laptop holográfica, moviéndose por una selección de objetos alolanos mientras señalaba la pantalla. – Necesitarías tanto dinero como Lillie para poder pagarla.

La mirada de Velvet pasó de un precio a otro, cada uno más alto que el anterior y haciendo que su cara perdiera más y más tonos de color. Su mirada naturalmente fue hacia Lillie, que en respuesta alzó los brazos.

\- Mamá me dijo que nunca le prestara dinero a nadie, lo siento. – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, apretando el agarre en su bolsa. La preocupación de Velvet fue reemplazada por un gesto enfurruñado mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba la pared.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos por esas flores.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Gracias, Velvet! – Frax empezó a saltar agitando los puños. Pero luego Mallow se le acercó, arqueando la ceja y mirándolo fijamente.

\- Frax, ¿no crees que será difícil conseguir todas las flores que necesitas?

\- Para nada. – Frax sonrió. – Solo tenemos que ir a esa pradera donde Bounsweet evolucionó en Steenee. Ahí es donde están.

Mallow se quedó estática, intercambiando miradas con el resto de la clase. Un par de segundos después, la peliverde respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Frax… – se le acercó. – Esas eran solo flores de Melemele. Todavía te faltan las de las islas Akala, Ula'ula y Poni.

\- ¿Qué? – Frax ensanchó los ojos, empezando a jalarse el pelo. – ¿Y por qué nadie me lo dijo?

\- De hecho, el Profesor Kukui lo hizo. – Hau se rascó el cuello. Frax se quedó congelado, y se rascó la frente mientras miraba pensativo hacia el suelo.

\- Uhm... – De algún modo volvió a sonreír. – Bueno, solo tenemos que hacer el viaje, y luego…

\- Nop, mañana el mar va a estar muy agitado y todos los ferrys están cancelados. – leyó Sophocles en su holo-laptop.

\- Oh, vamos. – Frax se enfurruñó mientras se volvía a sentar. – ¿Acaso hice enfadar a los Tapus o algo?

\- Bueno, ya has intentando pelear con Tapu Koko un par de veces. – dijo Lana encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mejor me quedo callado. – suspiró Frax, aplastando la cara contra el escritorio. – Si solo tuviera mi propio Pokémon montura…

Con esas palabras, Velvet se tocó la sien y empezó a pensar. Sophocles, Lana, Mallow, Lillie y Hau hicieron lo mismo, y entonces todos, incluyendo a Frax, se voltearon hacia Kiawe. Al entender las miradas, Kiawe se puso pálido y levantó los brazos defensivamente.

\- No, eso sí que no. Mañana tengo entregas por hacer, y además…

\- ¡Por favor! – Frax juntó las manos, dándole su mejor mirada de Rockruff triste. – ¡Esto es importante! ¡Solo tú puedes ayudarnos!

\- ¡Ya dije que no! – Kiawe frunció el cejo y trató de mirar hacia el otro lado. – ¡Y eso es definitivo!

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Todavía incapaz de creer que habían podido convencerlo, Kiawe suspiró, ajustando el equipo de montura de su Charizard mientras Frax y Velvet hablaban con su madre. El Rattata de Velvet se estiraba con pereza y se relajaba, pues todavía no tenía que hacer vigilancia.

\- Tengan cuidado mientras vuelan. – La mujer cruzó los brazos mientras miraba a sus hijos. – Y asegúrense de volver para la cena, me aseguraré de guardarles algo de comida.

\- Muy bien, mamá. – asintió Velvet con una sonrisa. – ¡Qué te vaya bien en el trabajo!

\- ¡También a ustedes!

Despidiéndose con la mano, Jasmine se fue a trabajar. Frax y Velvet se quedaron quietos hasta que su madre desapareció de vista, y rápidamente se fueron hacia Kiawe mientras Rotom volaba cerca.

\- Recuerda, si alguien pregunta, nos fuimos para ayudarte en el rancho. – le dijo Velvet a Kiawe.

\- Muy bien. – Kiawe encaró a los gemelos, suspirando y frotándose la cabeza. – Pero ustedes también recuerden que tengo entregas que hacer. Tendré que tomarme descansos entre cada viaje.

\- Está bien. – Frax sacó un ramo de flores amarillas con una sonrisa. – Ya tenemos las flores de la pradera de Melemele. Solo nos hace falta el resto.

 **\- No creo que esta sea una buena idea, zzt.** – Rotom voló alrededor de los gemelos Lono, apareciendo un emoticono de preocupación en su pantalla. – **¿Qué tal si les pasa algo? Las otras islas tienen Pokémon muy peligrosos, peores que los de Melemele.**

\- No te preocupes, tendremos cuidado. – asintió Frax. Rotom no se veía particularmente convencido, pero no discutió más.

\- Necesito ir a Akala primero. – Kiawe se sentó en su posición. – Vamos.

\- ¡Gracias de nuevo, Kiawe! – exclamó Frax, corriendo hacia él. – ¡Eres un gran amigo!

Mientras él y Rotom tomaban sus lugares respectivos, Velvet oyó un ligero ruido y se detuvo, dándose la vuelta. La chica entrecerró los ojos y miró detrás. Luego que Frax se sentó en su lugar en el Charizard de Kiawe, miró a su gemela.

\- ¿Velvet? ¿Pasa algo?

\- No lo sé, sentí como que había alguien detrás de nosotros. – Velvet relajó su postura, ladeando la cabeza. Frax miró alrededor, con la expresión confusa.

\- Yo no veo a nadie. – le dijo. Velvet trató de escanear el área de nuevo, pero al no encontrar nada en la Ruta 1 fuera de algunos Pokémon salvajes y jovencitos peleando, decidió que seguramente no era nada.

\- Muy bien. – Encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta, Velvet se ajustó en su asiento. – Vamos.

Kiawe asintió, y con esto Charizard despegó hacia el cielo.

…

\- ¡Esto es increíble! – Frax respiró profundo mientras sentía el viento por todo el cuerpo, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras admiraba el entorno y el mar debajo de ellos. – ¡Los Pokémon monturas son geniales!

Kiawe lo miró, con las manos firmemente en los agarraderos mientras guiaba a Charizard hacia el suelo.

\- Hey, ya volaste antes conmigo cuando hicimos entregas.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y esa vez también fue grandioso! – Frax frotó las escamas de Charizard, sintiendo el calor y la piel dura mientras su sonrisa se volvía más amplia. – ¡No puedo esperar a tener el mío propio!

. Tomará algo de tiempo. Todavía tienes que cumplir algunas pruebas primero.

\- Lo haré. – Frax apretó sus puños, soltando los hombros de Kiawe mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire. – ¡Y me volveré más fuerte!

\- Vamos a enfocarnos en nuestro regalo primero, Frax. – Velvet le envió a su hermano una mirada severa, para asegurarse que no se fuera a caer de Charizard.

\- Oh, claro. – Frax se rio nerviosamente antes de volver a mirar para abajo, escaneando la geografía de la Isla Akala. – Hmmm… ¿dónde está esa pradera?

\- Allá. – Velvet señaló hacia la parte más lejana a la izquierda del área.

\- Oh, claro. Gracias. – Frax sonrió de nuevo, mientras Kiawe volvía a suspirar.

No pasó mucho antes de que Kiawe comenzara el descenso, solo para fruncir el cejo cuando el aleteo de Charizard de pronto empezó a ponerse algo inestable, y se volvió hacia los gemelos Lono.

\- No puedo descender muy cerca de la pradera, lo siento. – Movió a Charizard hacia un lado, tratando de balancear el peso. – Charizard parece estar muy cansado y no puedo volar derecho.

\- Acércanos lo más que puedas.

\- Lo intentaré. – dijo Kiawe.

Kiawe apuntó hacia un claro, pero se lo pasaron de largo por casi sesenta metros, y Kiawe hizo el aterrizaje en una planicie estrecha de pura suerte. Charizard se desparramó en el suelo mientras el trío aterrizaba sin ver la pradera de Akala por ninguna parte. Velvet frunció el cejo y puso los brazos en jarras, mientras miraba enojada a Kiawe.

\- Tienes una definición muy rara de "cerca".

\- Hice lo mejor que pude. – Kiawe levantó los brazos, mirando extrañado a su Pokémon montura. –Charizard estaba volando muy inestable, como si cargara peso adicional.

\- ¿Peso adicional? Arqueando una ceja, Velvet miró a Charizard. Entrecerrando los ojos, notó algo en su cola. – Un segundo…

Agarrando la cola, se la levantó, y sonrió con satisfacción al ver de lo que se trataba. Cuando Kiawe y Frax se acercaron a ver, se encontraron con un muy alegre Munchlax saludándolos, sujetándose de cabeza del arnés.

\- ¿Un Munchlax? – Frax levantó una ceja, parpadeando. – ¿Y cómo hace para sujetarse de la cola tan bien?

\- ¿Esa es tu primera pregunta? – Velvet suspiró, mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Más bien, ¿por qué hay un Munchlax aquí para empezar?

\- **¡Zzt! Tengo una idea.** – Rotom voló alrededor del Munchlax, tomando varias fotografías de él. – **Los Munchlax generalmente son nativos de la Ruta 1 en la Isla Melemele, de donde partimos. Probablemente se sintió atraído al néctar de las flores de Melemele que cargaban y decidió seguirlos.**

\- Pues vaya, esto es un problema. – Kiawe fijó la mirada en el Munchlax, frunciendo el cejo. – No puede quedarse aquí. La Fundación Aether causaría un alboroto si se llegaran a enterar que metimos a un Munchlax en el ambiente equivocado.

\- Dejémoslo aquí por ahora, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. – Velvet le dio una mirada tratando de ignorarlo, y dando algunos pasos al frente. – Y ahora, ¿dónde está esa pradera?

Mientras Velvet trataba de encontrar el camino, Frax empezó a acariciar alegremente la cabeza de Munchlax. Este no pareció reaccionar, al menos hasta que su mirada se fijó en las flores de Melemele que Frax llevaba en la otra mano.

\- Oh, ¿quieres una? – Tomando una flor del ramo, sonrió y se la ofreció. – Aquí tienes.

Munchlax también sonrió, aspirando el dulce aroma de la flor. Y después de olfatear, rápidamente empezó a correr por su cuenta por alguna razón. Frax parpadeó, y luego también salió corriendo detrás de él.

\- ¡Hey, espera!

Al ver al Pokémon y al chico pasar corriendo junto a ellos, Velvet y Kiawe se congelaron y luego corrieron detrás de ellos. Mientras iban a toda velocidad atravesaron un pequeño bosque y más allá, sin darse cuenta de todo el terreno que habían cubierto hasta que Munchlax finalmente se paró, y el trío tomaba respiros pequeños mientras empezaba a chorrear sudor por sus caras.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste esto ahora? – preguntó Frax, jadeando mientras miraba a Munchlax.

Después miró detrás de Munchlax, y sintió que la energía volvía a él al notar lo que había delante de ellos. Un vasto mar de color escarlata dominaba el área, con solo una serie de árboles en el horizonte bloqueando el camino como lo único que les impedía tragarse el horizonte, dando un aire de secretismo y misterio al lugar. Una gentil brisa pasó frente a ellos, sacudiendo ligeramente las flores de Akala.

Velvet y Kiawe parpadearon al ver el escenario, inclinando sus cabezas simultáneamente mientras veían a Munchlax corriendo hacia la pradera para agarrar las flores. El trío intercambió miradas, hasta que Frax apretó los puños con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡La encontramos! – exclamó alegremente y corriendo hacia la pradera. Velvet parpadeó y cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Acaso ese Munchlax trataba de ayudarnos?

\- Eso parece. – asintió Kiawe.

\- Hmmm, si puede oler y encontrar las flores tan fácilmente, tal vez ese Munchlax pueda sernos útil. – Velvet sonrió, mientras veía a Frax y Munchlax tomando las flores al unísono.

Kiawe estuvo de acuerdo, y tras reunir las flores, volvieron a montarse en Charizard e hicieron un viaje rápido hacia su casa, moviéndose hacia la siguiente isla en la lista.

* * *

 _ **Después de salir de Ula'ula**_

Frax miró felizmente el ramo. Las flores escarlata se encontraban apiñadas entre las amarillas y las rosas.

\- Y casi hemos terminado. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Munchlax. – ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!

Munchlax se frotó el cuello y se sonrojó, riéndose con placer mientras Frax le ofrecía algunas flores, empezando rápidamente a masticarlos. Velvet miró severamente a su hermano.

\- No dejes que se coma todas las flores, Frax.

\- No te preocupes, esas solo son las de Melemele, podemos conseguir más cuando volvamos.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Velvet se encogió de hombros, mirando la Isla Poni en el horizonte. – Todavía creo que deberíamos haber ido por las antigüedades.

\- Oh, vamos. Solo necesitamos las flores de Poni y terminaremos, no tienes por qué ser tan negativa.

\- Los mejores planes siempre se van a pique en el último momento. Deberías ver más televisión.

Frax gruñó, volteándose hacia el otro lado mientras Munchlax seguía comiéndose su ración de flores.

\- Ya vamos a aterrizar, quédense quietos. – intervino Kiawe, haciendo que pararan de discutir.

Los gemelos Lono se enfocaron en Isla Poni mientras se iban acercando más y más. Mientras se maravillaban con el escenario, Charizard aterrizó con mucha más gracia y sin tropezarse tanto como en Akala, y Frax y Velvet rápidamente se bajaron junto con Munchlax, con Rotom volando detrás de ellos.

\- Vendré a recogerlos como en veinte minutos. – les dijo mirando hacia lo salvaje que los rodeaba. – Estén alertas a cualquier peligro, Poni es una de las islas más salvajes de toda Alola.

\- No te preocupes, nada saldrá mal. – sonrió Frax, poniendo las manos en la cintura. Kiawe curvó los labios y levantó la mano.

\- Nos vemos más tarde. – Él y Charizard se fueron volando, dejando a los gemelos Lono, Rotom y Munchlax a solas. Unos momentos después, Velvet le dio a Frax un codazo en el costado.

\- ¡Au! – Se frotó mientras fruncía el cejo. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Cuando alguien dice que nada saldrá mal, TODO sale mal. – gruñó Velvet enojada.

\- Deberías ver menos televisión. – Frax rodó los ojos, solo para sonreír de nuevo mientras le daba una flor amarilla a Munchlax. – Muy bien, tu turno.

Asintiendo y olfateando en el aire, Munchlax echó a correr con Frax siguiéndolo. Con un largo suspiro y sacudiendo la cabeza en resignación, Velvet corrió tras su hermano.

…

Alola siempre había sido una región donde la naturaleza era mayormente salvaje, y ninguna isla demostraba eso mejor que Poni. Sin edificios hechos por el hombre a la vista, solo escaladas muy escarpadas y raíces lo bastante grandes para servir de puentes rodeaban a los gemelos Lono mientras seguían el camino a la pradera de Poni. Había parches de hierba alta y objetos regados por todo el lugar esparcidos a intervalos irregulares, con solo algunos indicios de que había algo a su alrededor. Con las raíces atravesando todo el lugar y escalando hacia las montañas, todo el lugar se veía como una vasija gigante, abandonada a su suerte desde tiempos inmemoriales. No había nadie excepto ellos, sus Pokémon y Munchlax, y los únicos sonidos eran ruidos distantes y el viento que soplaba. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, hasta para un lugar abandonado. Los dos gemelos se mantenían en su lugar, manteniendo un ojo sobre su entorno.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya casi llegamos! ¡Veamos quien llega primero a la pradera!

O por lo menos, Velvet lo hacía. Frax tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras le hacía un gesto a sus Pokémon para que lo siguieran. Rowlet miraba alrededor en busca de cualquier depredador, mientras Rockruff y Pikachu seguían desde una distancia. Se rio todavía más mientras corría detrás de Munchlax. Velvet se frotó la frente, suspirando mientras su Meowth caminaba junto a ella.

\- Concéntrate, Frax. No vinimos a jugar.

\- ¡Estamos en una aventura en una nueva isla, Velvet! ¿Dónde está tu deseo de explorar y divertirte?

\- Encerrado con una llave llamada "sentido común". – Velvet se ajustó su gorro y miró a su alrededor. – Apenas hemos visto algo de Akala y no pasamos más de cinco minutos en Ula'ula. Perdóname por pensar que Poni podría ser peligrosa.

\- No te preocupes, siempre podemos contar con Rowlet si algo pasa. Ya sabes que en los combates nunca holgazanea. – Frax señaló al Pokémon tipo Hierba que volaba frente a ellos, poniéndose rígido y mirando con ojos asesinos. – Y si las cosas empeoran, también tenemos a Munchlax.

\- ¿Te refieres a ese Munchlax que está jugando con la basura?

Frax parpadeó y miró hacia su lado izquierdo. Munchlax estaba muy ocupado apilando lo que parecían ser vasijas viejas y un montón de otra basura, y agarrando lo que parecía comestible para bajárselo, El chico frunció el cejo.

\- No tienes que ser tan cruel, ¿sabes?

\- Lo único que ha hecho Munchlax hasta ahora es ahorrarnos un par de minutos en cada isla. No es que nos esté dando ninguna ayuda irremplazable.

\- Pues si quiere ayudarnos y lo ha hecho, con eso me basta. – replicó Frax. Velvet se agarró la frente.

\- Eres demasiado amable, si no tienes cuidado la gente se aprovechará de eso algún día.

\- Si lo hacen, yo lidiaré con ello. – Frax mostró una sonrisa con todos sus dientes mientras apretaba los puños. – Y si no puedo hacerlo solo, siempre puedo contar contigo, con mamá, Lillie, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Hau y todos para que me ayuden.

\- A veces no sé qué decirte. – dijo Velvet mirando fijamente a su hermano. Después gruñó y miró hacia el otro lado. Frax se rio y el grupo siguió adelante sin decir una palabra.

Siguieron caminando a través del cañón silencioso por un rato más, hasta llegar a una amplia alfombra de flores púrpuras que coloreaba el monótono entorno marrón. Humanos y Pokémon sonreían ante su meta, pero ninguno tanto como Frax y Munchlax.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – exclamó, alzando los brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo a Munchlax. – ¡Gracias!

Munchlax respondió de igual manera, y los dos salieron corriendo hacia la pradera de Poni, junto con Rockruff y Rowlet. Frax agarró todas las flores que necesitaban para completar el ramo, y Munchlax se comió todas las que pudo hasta saciarse.

…

Mientras su hermano se divertía entre las flores, Velvet todavía no bajaba la guardia. Se ponía a mirar por encima de su hombro y a todas partes cada cinco segundos, incluso después que Frax terminó el ramo y corrió hacia ella, e incluso aunque no se escuchaba ningún sonido. Solo entonces fue que estuvo seguro de que, en efecto, toda la aventura había terminado, y se permitió sonreír y respirar de alivio.

\- Bueno, tal parece que el cabeza hueca tuvo razón por una vez. No pasó nada malo. – Pero su sonrisa se desapareció al ver a su Meowth seguir tenso y mirando con los ojos en rendijas hacia la distancia. Velvet miró en la misma dirección y se puso pálida. – ¡Frax, abajo!

A pesar de su confusión, Frax se agachó apenas Velvet le gritó, esquivando el tajo de un objeto filoso. Al darse la vuelta encontró varios Cottonees, Petilils y Oricorios estilo Sensu frente a él, mientras un Leavanny que parecía muy molesto se acercaba al grupo. Y luego surgieron más alrededor y detrás de ellos, y más, y más, hasta que fácilmente excederían de cien o doscientos. Frax tragó en seco, mientras Pikachu, Rowlet y Rockruff tomaban posturas de batalla. Munchlax estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo para hacer lo mismo.

\- Parece que estamos rodeados. – Velvet frunció el cejo al ver a todos los Pokémon salvajes. Su Meowth extendió sus garras mientras tanto, y Frax se quedó observando a los Pokémon, hasta que tomó un profundo respiro. Sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó al Leavanny, levantando los brazos.

\- Disculpen si los molestamos, solo necesitábamos algunas flores, ya nos íbamos…

Una ráfaga de Hojas Navaja de Leavanny voló directo hacia él. Rowlet voló frente a Frax y soltó su propio ataque de Follaje a su alrededor, haciendo que atrapara las hojas de Leavanny en la corriente, negando el ataque. El Pokémon Hierba/Volador volteó su cabeza, mirando con rabia a Frax por su estupidez. El chico levantó los brazos.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, vamos a pelear! – El chico se relajó un poco y señaló hacia el frente. – ¡Rowlet, Follaje! ¡Rockruff, Mordida!

El pájaro echó a volar y el cachorro a correr, con las hojas y dientes listos para atacar. Leavanny corrió en su dirección, y soltó un tajo doble cruzado disparando una lluvia de hojas hacia los Pokémon, haciéndolos volar hacia atrás varios metros. Frax tragó en seco mientras el sudor le chorreaba por la cara. Rockruff trató de levantarse, pero cayó inconsciente. Rowlet aguantó sus heridas, y se elevó para volver a atacar a Leavanny para darle Picotazo una y otra vez. Leavanny lo dejó que lo hiciera, todo el tiempo parecía que no le causaba más que molestias menores. Y tras otra Tijera-X, Rowlet rodó hacia el suelo y se unió a Rockruff en la derrota.

\- **¡Zzt! ¡Los Pokémon de aquí son mucho más fuertes que los nuestros! ¡Nuestras oportunidades de victoria son de menos de 0,000001%! –** exclamó Rotom en pánico, flotando alrededor de Frax y Velvet.

\- ¡Frax, no podemos marcharnos! ¡Esos Pokémon quieren matarnos! – gritó Velvet mientras su Meowth anulaba varios ataques de Paralizador potenciados con Bromista. Entretanto, el chico vio que los Pokémon salvajes lentamente se les venían acercando, y recuperó a Rockruff y Rowlet. Frunciendo el cejo, se volteó la gorra.

\- Bueno, si no queda otra alternativa. – Sostuvo en alto su Anillo-Z. – ¡Pikachu, vamos!

Pikachu saltó fuera de su hombro, mientras el Normalium-Z comenzaba a brillar mientras ejecutaban su rutina. Empujaron las manos hacia el frente, abajo, arriba, y entonces en forma de Z. El poder fluyó desde Frax a Pikachu, y la determinación ardía en sus ojos. Como uno solo, ambos gritaron.

\- ¡CARRERA ARROLLADORA!

Pikachu salió disparada hacia adelante, ganando velocidad rápidamente, hasta que se convirtió en una mancha brillante que iba directo hacia Leavanny, que trató de saltar fuera del camino, pero fue demasiado tarde. La mancha salió disparada hacia el Pokémon Insecto/Hierba, y entonces colisionó. Leavanny salió volando y atravesó una roca, destrozándola por la fuerza del impacto. Todos los Pokémon salvajes se quedaron tiesos y retrocedieron al ver a su líder enterrado bajo las rocas. Pikachu simplemente se sacudió el polvo con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! – Frax saltó sobre sus pies y alzó los puños en el aire.

Y entonces, las rocas salieron volando en una explosión, y un Leavanny muy furioso y apenas con algunos moratones le lanzó una Tijera-X directo a Frax. Las mandíbulas del chico y su Pikachu se cayeron a la vez, mientras se volteaban hacia Rotom.

 **\- ¡Zzt! ¡Apenas sufrió un 20% de daño! ¡Es demasiado poderoso hasta para un Movimiento-Z!**

La confianza de Frax quedó totalmente enterrada, y sus ojos pasaron por todos y cada uno de los Pokémon que los rodeaban, todos ellos lanzándoles sus ataques que Pikachu y Meowth se esforzaban al máximo por mantener a raya. Tragando en seco, miró a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Velvet?

\- No lo sé, no tengo idea de cómo salir de esto.

\- ¿No puedes usar tu Movimiento-Z tipo Oscuro para succionarlos fuera de la existencia?

\- ¡Solo porque se llama Eclipse de Agujero Negro no quiere decir que sea un verdadero agujero negro! – gruñó Velvet, agachándose para evitar un Picotazo mientras Meowth alejaba con sus garras al Oricorio. – ¡E incluso si así fuera, estos Pokémon son demasiado rápidos, no tengo tiempo para hacer las poses!

Frax se mordió el labio, y entonces asintió junto con su Pikachu. Ella tomó una postura baja, mientras Frax apretaba sus puños.

\- Trataremos de ganarte algo de tiempo. ¡Pikachu, usa Rapidez!

Pikachu dibujó un arco con su cola y giró sobre sí misma, lanzando una lluvia de estrellas a cualquier Pokémon salvaje en la pradera de Poni. Era un plan eficiente, uno que podría haber funcionado si dos Oricorios de forma Sensu no hubieran volado hacia su lado para picotearla. Pikachu gritó, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la ráfaga de Hojas Navaja que vino después. Cada corte le ardió en la piel a Pikachu, y los Oricorios la mantenían bajo la tormenta de hojas. Solo fue por pura fuerza de voluntad que evitó desmayarse, y una vez que la ráfaga de hojas filosas se detuvo, los Oricorios dejaron caer a Pikachu al suelo. Leavanny se rio divertido.

\- ¡Pikachu! – Frax salió disparado hacia adelante, tirando el ramo de flores mientras se deslizaba sobre el suelo y agarraba a su Pikachu, mordiendo sus labios para aguantarse el dolor. Un dolor agudo que no era nada comparado con el desastre que era su inicial, herida y sangrando.

 **\- ¡Pikachu está en condición crítica! ¡Zzt! –** gritó Rotom, sonando una campana de alarma a todo volumen.

Frax gruñó y agarró la Pokébola de Pikachu, poniéndola a salvo. Sabía que no le gustaba ser encerrada allí, pero no tenía más opciones. Y entonces oyó otro sonido de hojas moviéndose, y se puso pálido al ver a Leavanny cargando otro ataque de Hojas Navaja, esta vez apuntándole a él.

\- ¡Frax! – Velvet lo notó demasiado tarde, y su expresión se tornó sombría.

Sin más opciones, Frax cerró los ojos y aguardó lo peor mientras Leavanny arrojaba sus hojas. Afortunadamente, alguien tenía planes diferentes al respecto.

\- ¡Lax!

De repente, sintió una ducha extremadamente fría. Frax se puso de pie en un parpadeo, rechinando los dientes al sentir que su ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, vio al Pokémon bebé de pelaje azulado frente a él, agua por todas partes, y varias Hojas Navaja empapadas yaciendo en el suelo.

\- ¿Munchlax? – Frax ladeó la cabeza. Munchlax se rio y se rascó la nuca, sonriendo de manera intranquila. Frax parpadeó y se miró el cuerpo y a su alrededor. – ¿Cómo hiciste para…?

\- **¡Bzzt! ¡Eso fue Metrónomo, un movimiento que se convierte al azar en otro! ¡En este caso, Hidropulso!**

\- ¿En serio? – Los parpadeos de Frax dieron paso a una sonrisa estúpida. – ¡Wow, eso fue genial!

\- ¡Frax! ¡Cuidado!

Esquivó justo a tiempo para que ese Cottonee se fuera de cara. Frax frunció el cejo, y entonces se dio la vuelta al ver a Munchlax con una mirada más brillante.

\- ¿Podemos luchar juntos, Munchlax? – preguntó. Munchlax asintió, y Frax sonrió. – ¡Grandioso! ¡Usa Metrónomo!

Munchlax empezó a mover sus dedos con la expresión más seria que pudo poner en su rostro. Y entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de fuego intenso.

\- ¿Qué diablos…?

 **\- ¡Bzzt! ¡Eso es Anillo de Fuego! ¡El movimiento definitivo de tipo Fuego!**

\- ¿Wow, en serio? – Frax sonrió, y dio un puñetazo hacia Leavanny. – ¡Adelante, Munchlax!

Con un puño cargado de llamas, Munchlax golpeó el suelo. La energía fluyó por el suelo y la atravesó, haciendo retumbar la tierra y quemando todo a su paso hacia Leavanny. Pero este no pareció molestarse al ver que el Anillo de Fuego venía directo hacia ellos, sino que simplemente levantó la mano. El movimiento tipo Fuego definitivo se detuvo a un centímetro de golpear a Leavanny, y con un movimiento de su mano, el movimiento de Munchlax dio un giro brusco y regresó hacia él.

Frax y Munchlax se quedaron pálidos, pero decidieron hacer las preguntas después, y saltaron hacia un lado. El Anillo de Fuego los pasó de largo, apenas fallándolos, pero los Pokémon salvajes no tuvieron tanta suerte, pues la tierra se abrió debajo de ellos y las llamas que surgieron los prendieron a todos en llamas. Una parte del cañón se derrumbó, y todos los Pokémon cayeron inconscientes y cocinados a término medio. Frax se quedó viéndolo, y luego se volvió hacia Rotom.

\- ¿Y eso qué fue?

 **\- ¡Yo Primero, un movimiento que permite que el oponente se robe un ataque y lo envíe de vuelta!**

\- ¿En serio? Uhm, quizás sea mejor contenernos con el Metrónomo por ahora. – dijo Frax al ver la tierra desecha y prendida en llamas. Munchlax pareció estar de acuerdo. Frax suspiró y estiró los dedos, con el rostro fruncido y serio. – ¡Rotom, por favor dime todos los movimientos de Munchlax, rápido!

 **\- ¡Zzt! ¡Embestida, Lengüetazo, Rastro de Olor y Metrónomo!**

\- ¡Podemos trabajar con eso! – Sonrió mientras volvía a señalar hacia el frente. – ¡Usa Rastro de Olor, y después Lengüetazo!

Olfateando en el aire, Munchlax ubicó a Leavanny. Corrió hacia él, apenas esquivando una tormenta de Hojas Navaja. Ya cuando estuvo en rango, Munchlax abrió su boca y le dio a Leavanny un buen Lengüetazo en toda la cara. El Pokémon de tipo Insecto/Hierba dio un respingo de asco, y todo su cuerpo se quedó rígido. Frax sonrió al ver que Leavanny quedaba paralizado, y chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Embestida!

La Embestida no fue tan fuerte, pero Munchlax era lo bastante pesado para mantener a Leavanny en el suelo. El Pokémon sonrió junto a Frax.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sigue adelante!

Munchlax comenzó a saltarle encima a Leavanny, y el Pokémon unovano empezó a soltar chillidos de molestia en respuesta. Trató de preparar un ataque de Tijera-X u Hojas Navaja, pero la parálisis y los saltos constantes de Munchlax le impedían enfocarse.

Frax suspiró mientras se agarraba su gorra. Ciertamente no era la estrategia más dignificada o emocionante, pero era todo lo que podían hacer. Y tal vez podría haber funcionado, si Frax hubiera tomado en cuenta al resto de los Pokémon salvajes. Dos Oricorios empezaron a picotear a Munchlax a la vez. Comenzó a gritar y a rodarse en el suelo, y los Oricorios volaron tras él para seguir picoteándolo. Munchlax trató de liberarse, pero los pájaros siguieron atacando una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Y entonces, Cottonees, Petilils y más Oricorios comenzaron a llover sobre Munchlax, haciendo que sus gritos se volvieran todavía más fuertes. Mientras se quedaba de pie ahí y observaba, Frax apretó los puños y enseñó los dientes.

\- ¡No lo harán! – gritó, corriendo hacia uno de los Oricorios y arrojándolo al suelo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, y con cualquier otro Petilil, Cottonee u Oricorio que hubiera cerca.

Munchlax se quedó viendo con la boca abierta, hasta que los Pokémon empezaron a enfocarse en Velvet y Meowth y los dejaron en paz. Lleno de moratones y con las ropas totalmente rasgadas, Frax sonrió y se arrodilló sobre Munchlax.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Munchlax empujó a Frax para ponerlo a salvo, al ver volar otro ataque de Hojas Navaja directo hacia su cabeza. Se voltearon para ver al golpeado, enfurruñado y más furioso que antes Leavanny mientras cargaba una Tijera-X. Los dos se volvieron a poner de pie, y asintiendo, Frax señaló a Leavanny.

Y entonces, un fuerte y penetrante grito desgarró el cielo. Todo mundo se congeló al oír un rugido que hizo eco por todo el cañón. Los Pokémon miraron a su alrededor, para encontrarse con que no había más nadie aparte de ellos. Un escalofrío bajó por la espina de Frax mientras empezaba a buscar también. Luego vio a Leavanny, pálido y con la boca abierta, y frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¡Eclipse de Agujero Negro!

Frax y Munchlax miraron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo, viendo como Meowth enviaba una gran esfera de oscuridad hacia el cielo. Rápidamente se expandió diez veces más en tamaño, y comenzó a succionar todo lo que tenía cerca. Leavanny y sus secuaces se vieron forzados a sujetarse de las paredes de piedra para evitar el arrastre del agujero negro, y apenas sí les funcionó. Frax parpadeó y se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¡No se queden ahí! ¡Tenemos que escapar! – exclamó Velvet, corriendo llevándose a Meowth con ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro! – Frax y Munchlax de inmediato se fueron junto con Velvet sin decir más.

Y entonces volvieron a escucharlo. Aquel ruido bajo, gutural y primitivo que era capaz de aterrorizar incluso al Pokémon más grande y malo que había en la pradera de Poni. La curiosidad finalmente les ganó, y se dieron la vuelta. Se quedaron congelados, y sus ojos se llenaron de terror.

En el horizonte, encima de una montaña, una… cosa negra, estaba de pie encima de la una montaña. Y los estaba mirando A ELLOS.

\- ¡Frax! – gritó Velvet. Él y Munchlax retrocedieron, y asintieron al unísono.

\- ¡Ya vamos!

Frax y Munchlax decidieron ignorar la imagen siniestra y corrieron detrás de los otros. Para cuando volvió a ver, la cosa ya no estaba ahí. Y para cuando los Pokémon de la pradera de Poni se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, los gemelos Lono ya se habían reunido con Kiawe y su Charizard y se habían ido de la isla para no volver.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Mientras veían como Isla Poni se iba encogiendo de la vista debajo de Charizard, Velvet suspiró y finalmente se relajó.

\- Gracias al cielo.

\- Les advertí que pusieran atención a los Pokémon en Poni. – los regañó Kiawe, guiando a Charizard hacia Isla Melemele. Frax gruñó, agarrándose de los costados de Velvet mientras sostenían a Munchlax entre ellos.

\- Por favor no retuerzas más el cuchillo.

\- Lo único bueno que tenemos es que conseguimos todas las flores. Espero que a mamá le gusten.

\- ¡Oh, claro que sí! ¡Es decir, mira esto! – sonrió Frax mientras levantaba el ahora completado ramo de flores de Oricorio.

Mojado, deshecho y totalmente sucio. Frax y Velvet observaron el cadáver floral con la boca abierta, y todo el color se les fue de la cara. Velvet entonces adoptó una mirada de furia ardiente.

\- DIME. QUÉ. PASÓ.

\- Eh, no lo sé. Podrían haber sido las Hojas Navaja, el Hidro Pulso, aquel Yo Primero, tal vez uno de nuestros Movimientos-Z…

\- Como sea. – Velvet exhaló y sacudió la cabeza. – No puedo creerlo, ¡pasamos todo el día haciendo esto por nada! ¿No se te ocurrió dejarle el ramo a Kiawe?"

\- Sí, tal vez debí haberlo hecho. – Frax se rascó el cuello. Luego miró hacia el mar azul debajo de ellos y cada una de las otras islas de Alola. – Pero oye, podemos volver a cada pradera y recoger más. ¡No hay ningún problema!

\- Me tengo que ir apenas lleguemos a Melemele. Le prometí a Mimo que cocinaríamos una pizza juntos. – Para hacer énfasis en lo que decía, Kiawe tuvo que enfurruñar el cejo y mirar a Frax fijamente.

\- Y aunque quisiéramos volver, está el pequeño problema de que todos los Pokémon salvajes de la Isla Poni definitivamente nos querrán muertos ahora. – dijo Velvet. Frax bajó la mirada y suspiróm, apoyando su cabeza en Munchlax poco después.

\- Creo que estamos de vuelta en el inicio con nuestro regalo.

Velvet murmuró algo entre dientes mientras Kiawe se enfocaba en guiar a Charizard. Frax gruñó, mientras agarraba a Munchlax y divagaba. Y entonces sintió una pata tocándole la mejilla; al mirar hacia abajo, vio a Munchlax poniéndose una mano entre el pelaje. Se registró por un momento, y sacó una vasija agrietada y llena de polvo. Frax ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó.

\- ¿Esto no era con lo que estabas jugando antes?

\- No me digas que ahora quiere comerse esa basura de… – Velvet se detuvo en seco. Miró fijamente la vasija y la revisó. Al terminar, se la arrancó de las manos a Munchlax y sonrió radiantemente. – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Este es el modelo de vasija antigua que estaba viendo online! ¡¿Cómo fue a parar en Poni?!

\- Aunque Poni ahora está casi abandonada, solía ser un área muy poblada hace siglos. Esa vasija tal vez sea un remanente de aquellos tiempos. – dijo Kiawe. Frax volvió a parpadear, hasta que todo empezó a encajar.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Si es una vasija antigua, eso quiere decir que…!

\- ¡Sip, si podemos arreglarla, tendremos nuestro regalo sustituto! – Velvet sujetó la vasija con orgullo encima de su cabeza. – ¡A mamá le encantan las antigüedades, después de todo! ¡Esto no puede salir mal!

Una brisa fuerte sopló hacia Charizard, forzando a Kiawe a tomar un giro muy cerrado, y haciendo que Velvet perdiera el equilibrio y el agarre en la vasija, y haciendo que cayera hacia las profundidades del mar, bajo las miradas alarmadas de todos. O así habría sido, si Velvet no hubiera casi saltado fuera de Charizard para agarrarla al último momento, casi provocando que Charizard se fuera en espiral fuera de control hacia el mar, de no ser porque Kiawe lo hizo recuperarse, mientras Frax y Munchlax se quedaban más pálidos que una sábana.

Velvet suspiró de alivio, aferrándose muy de cerca a la vasija, mientras Frax y Munchlax seguían tiesos y pálidos. Y luego, sin más, estallaron en carcajadas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – Velvet los miró enojada.

\- ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que las cosas siempre salen mal cuando dices eso? ¡Creo que tú tampoco ves suficiente televisión!

Un intento de puñetazo a la cara, y una mirada asesina de Kiawe que le advertían que NO saboteara más el vuelo de Charizard le hicieron sabiamente reconsiderar más intentos de humor. Velvet solo resopló y mantuvo su tesoro bien cerca.

\- Mejor quedémonos calladitos hasta que lleguemos a Melemele, ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo, está bien. – Frax sacudió la cabeza, solo para sonreír mientras le desordenaba el pelo a Munchlax en la cabeza. – Gracias, amigo, salvaste nuestras vidas.

Munchlax chilló de alegría, y se mantuvo así mientras Charizard seguía volando de regreso a su hogar.

* * *

 _ **Días más tarde…**_

Cuando los gemelos Lono volvieron a casa y se separaron de Kiawe y Munchlax (el segundo claramente no quería irse), el dúo empezó a trabajar en la vasija. Les tomó varios viajes a la Tienda de Antigüedades del Centro Comercial de Hau'oli Mall, media lata de pintura, y la mayor parte de sus ahorros, pero en cuestión de unos pocos días, la vasija había sido restaurada a su antigua gloria. Y así, el Día de las Madres, Frax y Velvet tenían iguales sonrisas de satisfacción mientras Jasmine Lono sostenía la vasija en sus manos.

\- ¡Se ve maravillosa! ¡Debió ser todo un dolor de cabeza conseguirla! – les dijo a sus hijos.

\- Oh, créeme, no tienes ni idea. – dijo Velvet. Jasmine dejó salir una pequeña risa, y dejó de lado la vasija por un momento para darles a Frax y Velvet un abrazo.

\- Son los mejores hijos que una madre pudiera desear.

Velvet y Frax sonrieron mientras le devolvían el abrazo. Se quedaron así para disfrutar el momento, mientras los Pokémon de los gemelos y Rotom Dex lo veían con miradas de aprobación.

\- _***Tal vez podría soportar el calor, siento que mucho más fuerza tengo a diario…* –**_ Jasmine se puso rígida al oír que empezaba a sonar _"Al Sol de Alola Será"_ , la canción que había elegido como el tono de su telé ó su X-transmisor y vio el identificador. Se vio forzada a terminar el abrazo y se puso a buscar su bolsa.

\- Es mi jefe, lo siento. Parece que necesito ir a trabajar de nuevo…

Para su sorpresa, Velvet la agarró del brazo y presionó el botón de llamada mientras sonreía a la pantalla.

\- ¡Hola, señor! ¡Ya estábamos a punto de ir!

 _\- Muy bien, espero que no me decepcionen._

La llamada terminó, y Jasmine se quedó viendo a su hija que no dejaba de sonreír. Y luego notó que Frax tenía la misma expresión, y puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué están planeando ustedes dos?

\- Pensamos que la vasija no sería suficiente, así que hicimos un trato con tu jefe. – dijo Velvet sacando el pecho.

\- Solo por hoy, nosotros haremos el turno nocturno. ¡Así podrás relajarte y descansar!

Jasmine se quedó viendo a sus hijos con los ojos como platos, y luego sacudió la cabeza, poniendo los brazos en jarras y con una mirada severa.

\- De ninguna manera, ustedes no tienen la experiencia para hacer eso, y no puedo permitirles que…

\- Ya te hemos visto en el trabajo lo suficiente, sabemos cómo es. Y además, nos va a pagar el 60% de lo que paga regularmente, lo que significa que ganaremos un poco más de lo que ganas tú normalmente, a cambio de que le demos dos asistentes en lugar de uno a tu jefe.

\- Así es, lo que dijo Velvet. ¡Puedes contar con nosotros!

Frax y Velvet sabían que Jasmine los habría regañado, les diría que era una idea estúpida, y los habría castigado antes de irse a trabajar en circunstancias normales. Pero al ver los ojos de sus gemelos, y esas sonrisas llenas de confianza, su propia mirada se suavizó. Suspirando, también les sonrió.

\- Muy bien. Pero asegúrense de no trabajar demasiado y llámenme si necesitan algo, ¿está bien?

\- Lo haremos. Y tú asegúrate de descansar un poco y disfrutar de la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo intentaré. – rio Jasmine.

Los gemelos cogieron sus pertenencias y tomaron sus Pokébolas, se despidieron de su madre y se fueron hacia el centro comercial con el Rotom Dex siguiéndolos. Ya afuera bajo el sol poniente, los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y chocaron sus puños en señal de triunfo.

\- ¡Y esta es otra victoria para el equipo Lono! – Frax sonrió como idiota, agitando los puños y saltando alegremente.

\- Wow, tienes mucha energía. Espero que estés listo para ponerla a buen uso. – La emoción de Frax bajó exponencialmente mientras gruñía.

\- Sigo creyendo que la vasija sola habría estado bien.

\- Créeme, mamá disfrutará tener un día libre, te lo aseguro.

\- Tal vez. – Frax rápidamente recuperó su sonrisa. – Me alegra que hayamos conseguido esa cosa. Aunque qué lástima que no pude darle las gracias a…

El sonido de la hierba agitándose detuvo a los gemelos Lono, y al darse la vuelta, se encontraron con un muy familiar Pokémon bebé sonriéndoles. Frax parpadeó al reconocerlo, y este se les aproximó.

\- ¿Munchlax? Hola, qué bueno verte de nuevo. Gracias por habernos ayudado hace unos días. – la sonrisa de Frax se volvió más amplio, mientras se arrodillaba para ofrecerle chocar la mano. El Pokémon bebé sonrió y correspondió. Velvet entretanto, empezó a mover el pie, mirando la hora.

\- Frax, vamos tarde.

\- Claro, claro, lo siento. Nos vemos después, Munchlax. – Se puso de pie y se despidió con la mano. Estuvo a punto de seguir a su hermana, pero sintió que le jalaban la pierna. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada fija de Munchlax. – ¿Pasa algo?

Munchlax señaló al cinturón de Frax, y el chico sonrió al entender lo que quería decir.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Estás seguro? – Agarró una Pokébola y la agrandó. El Pokémon asintió de nuevo, y Frax preparó la bola para capturarlo. – ¡Muy bien!

Suavemente tocó a Munchlax en la cabeza, y el Pokémon tipo Normal entró en la Pokébola. Tres sacudidas después, Frax Lono acababa de obtener un nuevo Pokémon. Rio triunfante mientras veía su Pokébola.

\- ¡Bienvenido al equipo, Munchlax!

Sostuvo el dispositivo en alto y lo apretó con fuerza. Tendrían muchas aventuras en el futuro, y no podía esperar lo que descubrirían cuando…

\- ¡Fraxinus Lono! – La voz de Velvet sacó a Frax de sus pensamientos. El chico salió corriendo detrás de su hermana.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, allá voy!

Los gemelos se pusieron en camino hacia el centro comercial, listos para trabajar con un par de manos adicionales.

* * *

 _ **Y más días después…**_

\- Y así fue como conseguimos a mi amigo aquí. – Frax concluyó su relato dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su Munchlax. El Pokémon chilló de alegría, mientras Frax miraba de vuelta a Lana, Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles y Lillie. Esta última le echó una mirada a Munchlax, y luego a los gemelos.

\- Eso suena a que tuvieron toda una aventura. – les dijo.

\- Se los advierto, no pienso volver a hacer esto. – dijo Kiawe mirando a los gemelos Lono. – Poni no es lugar para alguien que apenas está empezando sus pruebas.

Velvet solo se enfurruñó y suspiró como toda respuesta. Frax solo sonrió y alzó su puño hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Eso solo significa que tenemos que volvernos más fuertes! ¡Y el próximo año, Velvet y yo podremos hacer el ramo de flores de Oricorio para mamá sin ayuda!

\- No gracias. Eso puedes hacerlo tú, yo buscaré otro regalo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Velvet! – Frax se puso pálido y con la boca abierta. – ¡Se supone que tenemos que apoyarnos!

\- Lo siento, pero a diferencia de cierto cabeza hueca aquí, a mí sí me importa mi vida. – Velvet le dio la espalda, burlona. Los demás estudiantes se rieron ante su respuesta, y Frax bajó la mirada mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Munchlax.

\- Bueno, por lo menos tú sí me vas a apoyar, ¿verdad? – le dijo, y Munchlax le respondió con su propia risa mientras su entrenador seguía acariciándole el pelo.

\- ¡Alola, todo mundo! – La atención de toda la clase se fue hacia la puerta, donde Hau venía entrando con la más alegre sonrisa por toda la cara.

\- Te ves muy feliz, Hau. ¿Pasó algo bueno? – preguntó Mallow.

\- ¡Sí! ¡De camino a la escuela, Tutu me dejó comprar esto! – dijo sosteniendo una gran bolsa de papel con un logo de Slurpuff con orgullo. Sophocles tuvo que mirar otra vez y tuvo que soltarse de su intento de un motor impulsado por azúcar para acercarse a la bolsa.

\- ¡Whoa! ¡¿Esas son Malasadas Grandes?!

\- ¡Sip! ¡No puedo esperar a la hora del almuerzo! – Hau abrió la bolsa por un momento para olerla. – ¡Hmm, huele delicioso!

Munchlax también olfateó las Malasadas, y sus ojos se ensancharon, al tiempo que se le salía la lengua de la boca con un montón de saliva. Se lanzó a atrapar la bolsa, y la capturó en un segundo. La cara de Hau se tornó de alegra horrorizada, y su mirada literalmente PENETRÓ a Munchlax.

\- ¡Mis Malasadas! – gritó Hau mientras agarraba la bolsa y empezaba a jalar.

Munchlax respondió de la misma manera, y pronto humano y Pokémon se encontraron en una frenética lucha por la delicia, bajo las miradas atónitas de todos. Mientras la batalla de fuerzas de voluntad y hambre continuaba, nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra. Munchlax y Hau se veían uno al otro sin intención de ceder, y Velvet se volvió hacia Frax.

\- Creo que deberías hacer algo. – dijo Velvet.

\- No lo sé… no creo que tenga que…

Munchlax jaló por última vez, enviando a Hau a caer de sentón al suelo. Y lo celebró engulléndose las Malasadas de una sola mordida, con todo y bolsa. El grito horrorizado de Hau se escuchó hasta incluso el Monte Lanakila y más allá. Frax se rio nervioso. Ahora le debía varias Malasadas a Hau por esto. Pero hey, las cosas no podrían empeorar mucho, ¿verdad?

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Qué tal amigos? Muy bien, otro de los autores del Resetverso que anduvo casi tres meses desaparecido en acción regresó hoy, y con otro oneshot para la trama de Alola. Decidí irlo leyendo con calma mientras lo traducía, así que aquí está. Por si no queda obvio, nuestro amigo **Viroro-kun** tenía este planeado para el Día de las Madres, pero por causas de fuerza mayor no fue así. Quizás si hago algo para Halloween o Navidad debería empezar desde ya para tenerlo listo.

Como sea, de marcadores de tiempo, este oneshot ocurre antes del Interludio de Hala y Hau, y si se fijan, la escena donde Hau pelea con Munchlax por las Malasadas apareció antes en un flashback en el Interludio de Kiawe. Creo que tal vez yo debería hacer algo para agregar a la trama de Alola, aunque mi conocimiento de la saga de Sol y Luna está bastante limitado solo a lo que he visto en el anime y lo poco que me han contado de los juegos mis amigos (y Bulbapedia, pero eso ya es otro cuento).

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, sonicmanuel, ChampionRed15, darkdan-sama, Jigsawpunisher, BRANDON369** y **UltronFatalis.** Les aviso que esta semana salgo de vacaciones, aunque estaré presentando evaluaciones, ya cuando salga de eso me podré dedicar de lleno a otro oneshot que tengo en curso ahora. Además, mi cumpleaños es en dos días y a ver si este año puedo al menos comprarme mi pastel. Nos estamos viendo.


	47. Gaiden de Charmander

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Charmander**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Los Pokemon iniciales siempre deberían estar listos para ayudar a sus nuevos entrenadores, y Charmander no era la excepción. Lo que fuera que la vida le tuviera reservado, estaba decidido a ayudar a su entrenador por cualquier medio que fuera necesario, y sin importar qué tan difícil fuera.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

Charmander no llevaba mucho tiempo de haber nacido, pero ya sabía cuál era su propósito. Era un Pokémon inicial, y como tal, tenía que ayudar a un entrenador al comienzo de su viaje y hacer todo lo que le pidieran.

No sabía qué clase de persona lo elegiría, pero el personal en el centro de crianza y los científicos del laboratorio siempre fueron muy amables con él, siempre diciéndole que era especial y que tenía una importante labor por delante. No sabía qué tan fuerte se volvería o cuánto tiempo estaría con su compañero, pero estaba decidido a hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Todos contaban con él después de todo.

Mientras el Pokémon se volvía hacia el sol poniente, una sonrisa se formó en su hocico. Pronto llegaría su momento, y tenía que estar listo para ese día. Se movió hacia su esquina del laboratorio, apuntó hacia arriba y disparó. Una pequeña lengua de fuego salió de su hocico, desapareciendo poco después. Charmander gruñó, y después volvió a intentarlo. La llama duró un par de segundos más. Cerrando los ojos, se enfocó, volviendo a llamar sus poderes. Iba a ser una muy larga noche.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Por fin había llegado el día. Su amigo y compañero por fin había llegado, y en pocos segundos podría conocerlo. Incluso estando adentro de su Pokébola, Charmander apenas podía contener su emoción. Su nuevo mejor amigo le aguardaba afuera. ¡Quería ser libre para poder conocerlo! ¡Para hacer nuevos amigos y derrotar a sus oponentes! ¡Vivir las aventuras con las que tanto había soñado!

Mientras seguía soñando, sintió como agarraban su bola y esperó. El Pokémon de fuego sonrió y se preparó para dar el salto. La bola fue lanzada y él saltó, aterrizando directo en los brazos de una muchacha de cabello castaño.

\- _¡Hola!_ – dijo Charmander, moviendo su brazo. Él sabía que no todos los humanos entendían el lenguaje Pokémon, pero supuso que sería mejor ser cortés.

\- ¡Aw, pero qué lindo! – La chica rápidamente lo abrazó y lo apretujó con fuerza, compartiendo su propio calor don el de Charmander. El viejo profesor cruzó los brazos y sonrió al verlos.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres a Charmander?

\- ¡Absolutamente! – asintió la chica, sin dejar de sonreírle a su inicial. – ¡Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigos!

Charmander sonrió, alzando sus brazos. Este sería el inicio de una gran amistad.

…

\- Muy bien, vámonos. – dijo su entrenador mientras marchaban hacia el frente, sintiendo la brisa de la primavera por todo el cuerpo. Charmander trotaba junto a ella, sonriendo felizmente.

Aún no habían interactuado mucho entre ellos, y todavía ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero ella definitivamente era como él quería que fuese su entrenador: alegre, divertida y llena de energía. Energía que Charmander sentía increíble con solo caminar junto a ella, que le hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Tal vez era algo que todos los entrenadores le daban a sus Pokémon, pero aun así era algo nuevo y refrescante para él. Mientras la pareja caminaba por el accidentado camino, la chica miró hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Qué gran día para comenzar. – dijo ajustándose su cabello, para luego inclinarse junto a Charmander, mirando fijamente a los ojos del Pokémon. – Quiero ser la mejor entrenadora que haya, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sola. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

\- ¡Char! – Charmander asintió, mostrando sus garras.

\- ¡Grandioso! – dijo ella levantando sus puños. – ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, compañero! ¡Vamos a empezar ahora mismo a volvernos más fuertes!

No hicieron nada particularmente especial durante su recorrido por la hierba alta. Solo luchaban contra Pokémon salvajes, sonreían y reían con cada encuentro, ya fuera que hubieran ganado o perdido; una buena sonrisa era más importante para ellos que ser más fuertes, y a Charmander le gustaba así. Tras despachar a su último oponente de un Arañazo, Charmander se secó el sudor de la frente, y sonrió mientras movía su cola.

\- ¡Y el Spearow está fuera! – dijo su entrenadora dándole un pulgar arriba. – ¡Buen trabajo, Charmander!

Charmander se frotó el cuello, sonriendo tímidamente. La muchacha asintió y ajustándose la ropa y la mochila, miró hacia el camino y la ciudad que había en la distancia, su próximo destino.

\- Viridian no debe estar muy lejos de aquí. Tratemos de llegar antes de que anochezca, ¿de acuerdo? – Charmander asintió y caminó junto a ella. La entrenadora se rio y se rascó la cabeza. – Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo.

El Pokémon de fuego se sonrojó, volteando en la dirección opuesta. Su entrenadora dejó salir una alegre risa, y juntos continuaron viajando por el camino. El Pokémon inhaló, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Podía ver las planicies frente a ellos, algunos edificios y muchas montañas en el horizonte.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Había tanto que no sabía, pero su ignorancia solo le daba más deseos de aprender, de experimentar y de crecer. Esa era su meta, su propósito y su objetivo. Junto a su entrenadora, Charmander sabía que sería invencible. ¡Todo sería un escalón en su camino hacia la gloria!

De repente, un fuerte ***** _ **¡CRACK!***_ sacó a Charmander de estar soñando despierto. Se agachó y se giró para ponerse frente a su entrenadora, con los brazos estirados para protegerla. Detrás de ellos, había un Spearow. Herido y adolorido, pero todavía de pie, y mirándolos con ojos asesinos.

\- Oh, por lo visto alguien quiere una revancha. – sonrió la entrenadora, tronándose los nudillos. – Bueno, no deberíamos hacerlo esperar, ¿no crees?

Charmander gruñó mientras la llama de su cola empezaba a arder más, devolviéndole la mirada a Spearow. Su ataque de Brasas ya empezaba a arder mientras le apuntaba… hasta que oyó los graznidos. Varios graznidos, que se fueron haciendo más numerosos y que los rodeaban. Charmander y su entrenadora se giraron y se quedaron congelados.

Eran Spearows. Sobre los árboles, tras los arbustos, algunos en el aire y volando en su dirección. Eran diez, veinte, cincuenta, tal vez cien de ellos. Charmander y su entrenadora rápidamente perdieron la cuenta, pero una cosa era clara: los superaban en número y toda la parvada los tenía en la mira. Un escalofrío bajó por la espina de Charmander, pero sintió una mano cálida acariciarle la cabeza. Su entrenadora se aferraba a su mochila, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su terror.

\- Huyamos.

No había necesidad de repetirlo; de inmediato los dos dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr lejos de los Spearows y hacia Ciudad Viridian. Corrieron sin parar, respirando y jadeando tratando de mantener el paso con solo su adrenalina. El sudor chorreaba por la cara de Charmander, y su llama se iba apagando, mientras él trataba de mantenerla encendida a pura fuerza de voluntad. Mirando de reojo a su entrenadora, vio que estaba igual de cansada que él, pero no iba más lento.

Así que continuaron, incluso cuando las piernas no les daban para más y se vieron forzados a ir más despacio. Respiraron a grandes bocanadas, y Charmander miró detrás de ellos, esperando que la parvada de Spearows se hubiera dado por vencida. Lamentablemente no fue así. De hecho, más bien parecía que venían más cerca y más rápido. Charmander retrocedió, pero sacudiendo su cabeza se enfocó en ellos.

Se detuvo y mantuvo su posición, encarando a la parvada asesina, sintiendo las llamas ardiendo en su boca mientras corría hacia ellos. Su entrenadora también se detuvo, con la cara llena de terror.

\- ¡Charmander, no! – gritó ella, pero él no la escuchó. En vez de eso, disparó sus Brasas contra los Spearows.

Todo lo que salió fue una pequeña lengua de fuego, y nada más. Charmander se quedó congelado de miedo, y entonces los Spearows aprovecharon su oportunidad. Empezaron a volar en círculos alrededor de Charmander, y luego se lanzaron contra él. Charmander trató de usar sus garras o lanzar otro ataque de Brasas, pero los Spearows eran demasiados. Sintiendo sus picotazos por todo el cuerpo, y haciéndole montón con sus cuerpos, Charmander comenzó a gritar. Se sacudió y chilló a todo pulmón muerto de miedo mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de huir. Los Spearow lo seguían picoteando con cada vez más fuerza. La sangre empezó a brotar de sus heridas y sus gritos aumentaban cada vez más. Charmander apretó los ojos mientras el dolor se volvía insoportable. Había fallado, tenía que proteger a su entrenadora, y ahora…

Hubo un grito agudo, y el dolor cesó. Charmander dudó en abrir los ojos, pero finalmente lo hizo para encontrarse con su entrenadora, preocupada y con el cejo fruncido a pocos centímetros de su cara y mirándolo fijamente. Una mirada rápida le dijo todo lo que había pasado: su entrenadora le había gritado a los Spearows, y la parvada voló olvidándose de él. Por desgracia, eso quería decir que ahora irían por ella. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero se volvió a caer. Lloriqueó al sentir el dolor en sus piernas, ardiendo cada vez más y por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Charmander! – gritó ella, corriendo junto a él. Encima de ellos, los Spearows volvían a circundar.

Mirando hacia arriba, la chica tragó en seco, pero apretando sus puños y respirando profundo, agarró la Pokébola de Charmander.

\- Lo siento. – dijo mientras la apuntaba hacia él, con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. – Espero que al menos tú te salves.

Charmander jadeó y negó con la cabeza, pero fue demasiado tarde. El rayo retractor lo envolvió y todo se volvió rojo. Sintió los escalofríos por toda la espina al ver a su entrenadora sin dejar de sonreír, mientras los Spearows descendían sobre ella. Y luego, no pudo sentir nada más.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Estando adentro de una Pokébola, la percepción del tiempo se hacía realmente confusa. Qué tanto dependía del Pokémon: algunos no podían actuar o ni siquiera pensar dentro de ellas, mientras que otros estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba afuera, y hasta podían liberarse si le daban las sacudidas correctas desde adentro. Charmander estaba en un punto medio. Tenía una idea de lo que pasaba afuera, pero más nada. No tenía forma de saber cuánto tiempo habría pasado, y la última cosa en su mente era la bandada de Spearows que venía directo hacia su entrenadora y…

El Pokémon de Fuego se dio cuenta, y un escalofrío volvió a recorrerle la espina. ¡Su entrenadora! ¡Estaba en peligro! Rápidamente comenzó a golpear las paredes, esperando poder dar las sacudidas correctas. La Pokébola permaneció cerrada. Charmander frunció el cejo, y empezó a golpear con el codo. Nada. Comenzó a arañar y a patear una y otra vez hasta que pudo ver las marcas formarse en el vacío sin fin. Seguía sin abrirse. Gritó y apuntó con su fuego mientras seguía golpeando la pared, y luego golpeó con su puño y siguió gritando. ¡Tenía que salir! ¡Ahora! ¡No podía esperar! ¡Su entrenadora lo necesitaba! ¡Tenía que lograrlo!

Su prisión permaneció cerrada. Charmander continuó de la misma forma, y sus gritos se hacían cada vez más débiles a medida que perdía el aliento. Siguió dando arañazos y patadas incluso mientras la fatiga se le mezclaba con sus heridas causadas por los Spearows.

 _\- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme salir! Déjenme…_

Su Pokébola se abrió justo cuando se lanzaba a dar otro golpe. Su cara se encontró deslizándose contra un piso frío, y todo su dolor empezó a arder de una vez. Miró hacia arriba, ignorando sus heridas mientras rápidamente identificaba el área. Las inmaculadas paredes y la maquinaria aterradora y de aspecto complicado le recordaban el centro de crianza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Charmander saltó sobre sus pies al oír la voz femenina. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta, listo para abrazar a su entrenadora… solo para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rosa y uniforme de enfermera, que lo miraba con preocupación.

\- Pobrecillo, recibiste heridas muy serias. – Pasó la mano por las heridas de Charmander y luego por encima de la llama de su cola. Le dio una cálida sonrisa. – No te preocupes, te curaré en poco tiempo.

Charmander ladeó la cabeza, y entonces miró de nuevo a su alrededor. Él y la mujer eran los únicos en el cuarto. Al volver a mirarla, su sonrisa se había esfumado. Charmander parpadeó, y sintió que su cola se ponía más pesada.

\- ¿Buscas a tu entrenador?

Charmander asintió. Ella desvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza antes de encararlo de nuevo. No le dijo nada de inmediato. Todo el cuarto permaneció en silencio mientras la sonrisa de Charmander se desvanecía y era reemplazada por una completa preocupación.

\- Lo siento. – suspiró la enfermera. – Has estado en tu Pokébola por casi dos semanas. No tenemos idea de dónde puede estar tu dueño.

Y así, todo el mundo de Charmander se derrumbó.

…

Charmander no sabía qué decir. Había sido un Pokémon entrenado por menos de un día, y su aventura ya había terminado. No lo podía creer. Se miró sus garras, totalmente sin habla. Él había entrenado muy duro. Era fuerte. Ninguno de los otros dos iniciales era capaz de competir con él. Y aun así había perdido cuando realmente importante. Le falló a su entrenadora en el momento en que no podía permitirse fallar. Le dio un puñetazo a la pared que tenía detrás, sintiendo las lágrimas subir hasta sus ojos. Lo arruinó todo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

La mujer de cabello rosa (Enfermera Joy, como Charmander había escuchado que se llamaba) volvió a echarle una mirada antes de volverse hacia el videoteléfono, hablando con el Profesor Pokémon de Pueblo Paleta.

\- Ha estado actuando de este modo desde que le dimos las noticias.

\- Es comprensible. Los Pokémon iniciales vienen mayormente de centros de crianza y son adiestrados en su rol como tales. – El hombre mayor se rascó la barbilla, estudiando a Charmander. – No me sorprende que esté afectado por Síndrome de Atrice.

\- ¿Debería enviarlo de vuelta al laboratorio?

\- No estoy seguro de que esa sea la mejor solución. Además, probablemente tendría que quedarse aquí por un tiempo hasta que un nuevo entrenador que cumpla con mis estándares llegue. – suspiró. – Creo que en este momento la mejor solución sería ponerlo en adopción.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré. – asintió la Enfermera Joy.

* * *

 _ **Días más tarde…**_

Adopción. A Charmander no le gustaba como sonaba esa palabra. La Enfermera Joy se tomó su tiempo para explicarle todo en detalle: aparentemente sufría de algo llamado "Síndrome de Atrice", lo que quería decir que cosas malas le pasarían si se quedaba solo. Una vez diagnosticado, el Pokémon era registrado en una base de datos online, y su información era publicada en el sitio web de la Asociación de Centros Pokémon. Allí, los entrenadores podrían chequear si estaban interesados en adoptar a un Pokémon, y llenando un formulario en línea, podrían ser considerados elegibles para adoptar, con la Enfermera Joy siendo quien tenía la última palabra respecto a las credenciales y apariencia del entrenador para ver si era apto para el Pokémon adoptado. Él no entendía todo, pero sabía lo que quería decir. Un nuevo entrenador vendría a recogerlo.

Mientras se sentaba en el escritorio del Centro Pokémon junto a la Enfermera Joy, miró sus garras. Comenzó a abrirlas y cerrarlas rítmicamente, pensando. Pensó en esa última sonrisa triste que le dejó su primera entrenadora. Respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza. Ella contaba con él y le había fallado. Todo fue por su culpa, y aun así le estaban dando otra oportunidad. Todavía confiaban en él. Su mirada se tornó en una mirada inexpresiva. No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Les probaría a todos que todavía era confiable, y haría feliz a su próximo entrenador. Esa era su meta, su propósito y su objetivo.

Las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrieron, y tanto Charmander como la Enfermera Joy echaron una mirada. Un chico de cabello azul revuelto, con enormes gafas de sol sobre la cabeza, y demasiados piercings por todo el cuerpo ingresó al centro en ese momento. Dando una gran sonrisa, saludó hacia el mostrador.

\- Hola, vengo por un Pokémon que está en adopción. – Se detuvo a mirar a Charmander. El Pokémon de Fuego se congeló, viendo con atención. La enfermera asintió, dándose la vuelta hacia su terminal y escribiendo en su teclado.

\- Tu nombre es…

\- Damian. – le dijo. Ella ingresó el nombre, y aparecieron varias ventanas. Charmander siguió sus movimientos muy de cerca.

\- Hmm. Dos medallas y un número considerable de Pokémon. – dijo Joy observando a Damian. – Eres uno de esos entrenadores que les gusta cubrir sus equipos para cada eventualidad, ¿correcto?

\- Se podría decir. – se rio Damian. La Enfermera Joy siguió pasando la mirada entre Damian y los archivos, y al terminar, sonrió mientras veía a Charmander.

\- Creo que un ambiente amigable le hará bien a este pequeño. – Agarró la Pokébola y se la ofreció a Damian, junto con una pila de papeles. – Por favor cuida bien de él.

\- Me aseguraré de hacerlo. – dijo el entrenador asintiendo, mientras se metía al bolsillo el dispositivo.

Mientras Damian firmaba el papeleo necesario, Charmander le echó otra mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No parecía un mal entrenador, y de verdad esperaba con muchas ansias sus aventuras juntos.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde ese día…**_

\- Come.

Damian echó algo de comida Pokémon en un tazón y lo pateó hacia Charmander, causando que casi todo se cayera por el camino. Charmander ladeó la cabeza, pero empezó a comer a pesar de todo. Al notar la mirada severa de Damian, Charmander volvió a levantar la cabeza, mirándolo confundido.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás esperando? Tienes que empezar a entrenar. Cómete eso y empieza a trabajar.

Damian lo perforaba con la mirada, haciendo que Charmander temblara. Volvió su atención al tazón, apenas masticando su porción y tragando rápidamente. Un minuto después, ya no quedaba nada. Damian asintió y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Muy bien. He oído cosas buenas de los Pokémon iniciales, así que es mejor que las hagas valer. Tengo una liga por ganar y no tengo tiempo para pesos muertos. – Se dio la vuelta y agarró una Pokébola, dejando de sonreír. – De pie y ven acá, ahora. Y no me decepciones.

Charmander ladeó la cabeza, tragándose su último bocado de comida. ¿Por qué actuaba como si estuviera molesto? ¿Acaso él hizo algo malo? ¿O tal vez tuvo un mal día? Rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos y se puso de pie, corriendo hacia su entrenador con las garras listas. Sin importar el comportamiento, una cosa era segura: no podía decepcionarlo. No le iba a fallar a su nuevo entrenador. Tenía que ser el mejor, no tenía alternativa.

…

Charmander cayó sobre su espalda, jadeando con fuerza. Su oponente, un Nidoran macho, se rio mientras Damian se enfurruñaba.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Es una broma?

Charmander lentamente se puso de pie, temblando y sosteniéndose el brazo. Miró desafiante al Nidoran mientras preparaba sus garras. Era hora de ganar. Con un gruñido, Charmander se lanzó a la carga, arañando al Nidoran con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, pero este respondió lanzándose de frente y tumbándolo en el suelo mientras su cuerno brillaba de púrpura.

Charmander lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, y Nidoran cayó de espaldas. Charmander le saltó encima, revolcándolo en la tierra, y abrió la boca para invocar su poder interior. Una pequeña pero intensa lengua de fuego rostizó la cara de Nidoran, haciéndolo chillar y forcejear, pero Charmander mantuvo su agarre. Al cesar las Brasas Nidoran gimió, con la piel quemada y su cuerpo inmóvil. Cayó inconsciente justo después, y Charmander se bajó de él. Se volteó a ver a Damian mientras recuperaba a su Nidoran con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, por lo visto no eres tan inútil. – Bostezando, se dirigió hacia el Centro Pokémon. – Me voy a dormir, sigue entrenando.

Entró al edificio y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, dejando a Charmander a solas. El Pokémon de Fuego parpadeó, antes de dejarse caer en el suelo, respirando con fuerza. Ese ataque de Brasas todavía necesitaba algo de trabajo. Los ojos se le cerraron lentamente, pero los abrió de golpe y se volvió a poner de pie de un salto, abofeteándose en las mejillas. No era momento de dormir.

Corriendo hacia un árbol cercano, alistó las garras para empezar a arañarlo con una gran sonrisa. En la mañana, su entrenador estaría orgulloso de él.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Diez horas. Diez horas de estar arañando, quemando y gruñéndole a todo lo que podía encontrar. Charmander no desperdició ni un solo segundo de entrenamiento: desde el momento en que Damian se fue y durante toda la noche estuvo afinando sus habilidades, aunque la fatiga lo afectó y se puso menos atento y reactivo. Cuando al fin destruyó la roca que estaba asaltando, Charmander sonrió, bostezando al ver hacia el cielo. Ya estaba muy avanzada la mañana, pero Damian no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Se quedó sentado, y los párpados le pesaban. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo y definitivamente había mejorado. Ahora podría dormir un poco, ¿verdad? Charmander asumió que así sería, y se dejó caer en el suelo para abandonarse en el sueño… hasta que algo lo pateó, haciéndolo volver a ponerse de pie bruscamente. Sus ojos apenas pudieron distinguir la forma de Damian, que se veía bastante molesto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Te había dicho que entrenaras. ¿Qué hacías durmiendo? – le dijo con una mirada asesina. Charmander tragó en seco, bajando la cabeza.

\- ¡Oh, hola! ¿Ya están entrenando?

Damian y Charmander se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con un entrenador mayor con un Electabuzz caminando hacia ellos, alzando los brazos. Damian se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Tal vez. ¿Tú también?

\- Acabo de despertar y pensé en ir a entrenar un poco. – El entrenador miró a Charmander y sonrió. – ¡Hey, ese es un inicial! ¿Es uno aprobado por Oak?

\- Así es. Genial, ¿verdad?

\- Super genial. – El entrenador le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su Electabuzz. – ¿Quieres tener una batalla? Mi Pokémon acaba de evolucionar y necesitamos algo de experiencia.

\- Claro. – sonrió Damian. – Prepárate para una paliza.

Le mandó una mirada algo condescendiente a Charmander; el Pokémon de fuego entendió el mensaje, y tomó su lugar en el campo de batalla. Pero antes de tomar su postura de batalla, Charmander no pudo evitar ver lo ENORME que era Electabuzz, mientras el Pokémon Eléctrico echaba chispas en sus manos.

Tragó en seco y se puso en guardia. ¡Damian contaba con él, y tenía que mostrarle el fruto de su noche de entrenamiento! Preparó sus garras, aunque sentía que le venía una migraña y la vista empezaba a ponérsele borrosa. Se golpeó en las mejillas para quitarse el dolor de cabeza y enfocó la mirada. Su fatiga podría esperar un par de minutos.

\- Muy bien, comencemos. – dijo el oponente. – ¡Electabuzz, Puño Trueno!

\- ¡Usa Brasas!

Mientras la electricidad envolvía el puño de Electabuzz, Charmander inhaló y se lanzó al frente. Las llamas empezaron a arder en su boca, apuntó y… sus piernas le fallaron y cayó rodando en el campo de batalla. Se volvió a poner de pie, o al menos lo intentó. Pero el suelo se sentía tan cómodo... sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, y todo se sentía mejor.

Y entonces recordó que estaba en una batalla, y se volvió a poner de pie de un salto. Se puso pálido al ver a Electabuzz sacudiendo los brazos. El puño electrificado envió chispas por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Sintió convulsiones mientras volaba, y gritó al sentir que su espalda chocaba contra la madera áspera de un viejo árbol. Se deslizó al suelo, jadeando de dolor, y se desplomó, incapaz de seguir peleando.

Tanto Damian como el otro entrenador se quedaron sin habla al ver que Charmander apenas si volvía a ponerse de pie otra vez. El entrenador fue el primero en hablar, ladeando la cabeza y arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Qué rayos? ¿En serio cayó con un solo golpe? – preguntó. A Damian casi se le cae la mandíbula, y frunció el cejo furioso.

\- ¡Dijiste que tu Pokémon acababa de evolucionar! ¡No puede ser tan fuerte!

\- Entonces tal vez es que el tuyo es muy debilucho. – dijo el entrenador encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo rápidamente al Centro Pokémon. – Diviértete con tu frágil lagartija, supongo.

Con la puerta cerrándose detrás de él y Electabuzz, Damian y Charmander volvieron a quedarse solos. Damian rápidamente dirigió su mirada asesina hacia el Pokémon de juego, haciendo que le bajara de nuevo un escalofrío por toda la espina. Y tras varios segundos agonizantes, Damian finalmente estalló.

\- ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Se suponía que fueras fuerte! ¿Qué diablos fue esa pelea? – le gritó, apretando los puños. Incapaz de responder, Charmander simplemente se quedó quieto, mientras sentía que la cabeza le pesaba y los pies se le tambaleaban. – ¡Apuesto a que pasaste toda la noche dormido y perdiendo el tiempo en vez de entrenar! ¡Confiaba en ti!

Charmander se quedó pálido, y toda la piel se le enchinó. El sudor comenzó a chorrearle mientras las palabras de Damian se hundían en su cabeza. ¡No había estado perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Él era un buen Pokémon! ¡Hizo todo lo que le había pedido y más!

Su tren de pensamiento se interrumpió mientras el rayo retractor volvía a meterlo a su Pokébola.

* * *

 _ **Al pasar el tiempo…**_

Perdió, otra vez. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento. Y entonces volvió a perder, otra vez, y otra vez, y Damian se ponía cada vez más furioso, para luego regresarlo a la Pokébola.

Charmander se agarró la cabeza, mirando al vacío total que había a su alrededor. ¿Por qué seguía fallando? ¿Por qué nada de lo que hacía era lo bastante fuerte? ¿Por qué seguía decepcionando a sus entrenadores? Él quería creer que ese no era el caso, que todo estaba en su cabeza, pero había visto la expresión de Damian. El desprecio, la rabia, todo estaba claro. Lo había hecho enfurecer y ahora esperaba que ganara.

Su entrenadora anterior seguramente se sintió igual cuando fue masacrada por los Spearows, preguntándose por qué no eligió a un mejor inicial. Ese pensamiento hizo que Charmander se quedara rígido. ¿Qué tal si Damian se topaba con un Pokémon peligroso? Él no tenía idea de qué tan fuertes eran los demás Pokémon que llevaba consigo. Podría estar en peligro de muerte en cualquier momento, y él no tendría la fuerza para hacer nada. De nuevo.

Charmander recuperó el sentido y trató de salirse de su Pokébola. ¡Tenía que salvar a Damian! ¡No podía dejar que le pasara nada malo! Trató y trató, golpeando las paredes internas de la bola con toda su fuerza, hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y volvió a perder el conocimiento, llorando y gritando todo el tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Más tiempo después…**_

Lo primero que sintió fue la fuerte luz del sol y el calor del verano. Cegado, Charmander mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados, abriéndolos con cautela, y lluvias de color empezaron a tomar forma hasta que pudo ver un pequeño bosque, y luego se enfocó en una figura humana muy familiar a su lado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado adentro, pero el ver a su entrenador lo llenó de alegría. Gracias al cielo Damian seguía sano y salvo. Se quedó viéndolo con expectación, moviendo la cola y con la mirada enfocada. Damian parpadeó y lo miró por unos segundos, rascándose la nuca.

\- Ah, claro, tú. Bueno, supongo que puedo darte otra oportunidad. – Encogiéndose de hombros, le indicó a Charmander que lo siguiera hacia el bosque. – Ven conmigo, vamos a pelear con algunos Pokémon salvajes.

Charmander sintió una chispa de atención y caminó junto a él. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y la fatiga remanente todavía le afectaba, pero eso no importaba. ¡Tenía una oportunidad de probarse ante Damian, después de todo! Después podría dormir y estirarse.

El par continuó avanzando por el bosque en silencio, manteniendo un ojo sobre sus alrededores. Se podían oír Caterpies, Weedles y Pidgeys en la distancia, ofreciendo un ruido suave pero persistente durante su caminata. Damian no dijo ni una sola palabra ni tampoco dejó de caminar, pero definitivamente eso no era un problema. Charmander tomaba profundos respiros mientras trotaba adelante, entrecerrando los ojos contra el duro sol. Memorias felices y no deseadas venían hacia su mente, y tuvo que sacarlas rápidamente. Tenía que enfocarse en Damian ahora. No podía distraerse.

El viaje llegó a su final cuando Damian puso la mano frente a él y señaló hacia adelante. A pocos pasos de ellos un Rattata se comía una baya, sin haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Charmander estudió brevemente al Pokémon, y luego se dio la vuelta para encarar a Damian, viendo su gran sonrisa.

\- Aquí vamos. – señaló Damian al Pokémon salvaje. – Derrótalo.

Charmander miró de nuevo al Rattata. Afilando sus garras y sonriendo, se le aproximó lentamente. Había derrotado a muchos como él antes, esto sería pan comido. Empezando a moverse más rápido, el Rattata se volteó a verlo mientras preparaba su ataque de Arañazo.

Y entonces, sus piernas se quedaron rígidas y se tropezó con la hierba. Apenas pudo mantener su cola levantada para evitar prender en llamas la hierba mientras trataba de ponerse de pie otra vez, pero se encontró sin energía. Charmander contuvo una expresión sombría y trató de forzarse a ponerse de pie, pero el Rattata tenía otras ideas, y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo.

Pudo ver los colmillos de Rattata brillando contra la luz, y el terror se apoderó de Charmander. Empezó a agitarse y a empujarlo, apenas logrando quitárselo de encima. Rattata rodó hasta chocar contra una roca, y Charmander se puso de pie y corrió hacia Rattata, listo para soltarle un ataque de Brasas. Asumió su postura, apuntó y disparó… o más bien tosió, soltando una pequeña nube de humo negro. Volvió a intentarlo de nuevo, con el mismo resultado. Charmander se quedó sin habla, y Rattata se tomó su momento para contraatacar, lanzándose contra él.

Los dos siguieron rodando hasta que Charmander se encontró con la espalda contra la hierba, y los colmillos se hundieron en su hombro. Charmander gritó, y aunque trató de arañarlo o dispararle Brasas, el dolor y la fatiga le ganaron fácilmente. El dolor empeoraba con cada segundo, y sus gritos se volvían más fuertes. La llama de su cola empezaba a apagarse y su vista se ponía borrosa.

Una piedra voló hacia la cabeza de Rattata, haciéndolo gritar y salir corriendo. Charmander se sostuvo el hombro, sintiendo como la sangre le salía de la herida, y volteó a ver a Damian. Su expresión se tornó sombría al ver su rostro fruncido y lleno de decepción. Volteó la mirada avergonzado.

\- No me digas que eres tan débil que tengo que vencer al oponente por ti. – Damian se rascó la frente y su mirada se tornó más fiera. – Por lo visto habría sido mejor dejarte dentro de tu Pokébola.

Charmander se puso pálido y dio un salto, horrorizado. Antes de poder pedirle perdón a Damian, ya había sido regresado al dispositivo.

* * *

 _ **La próxima vez…**_

Cuando volvió a ver el mundo exterior, el calor no estaba tan mal, y hojas de color café llenaban el suelo alrededor de los árboles desnudos por todos lados. Todavía se sostenía su hombro lastimado, mientras veía sus alrededores. Avanzó con cuidado y se puso en fila con los otros al ver a Damian. El entrenador lo miró fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

\- Escúchame bien. – dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Geodude va a atacarte. Necesita mejorar su ataque de Lanzarrocas y no hay suficientes Pokémon salvajes por aquí.

Charmander le dio una mirada inquisitiva, hasta que miró hacia un lado y vio a Geodude, ocupado levantando un par de rocas más grandes que su cuerpo y sonriéndole malignamente. Charmander se puso pálido y retrocedió, con sudor chorreándole por la cara sintiendo que sus heridas volvían a arderle todas a la vez. Damian frunció el cejo de manera burlona.

\- ¿Qué, te da miedo? – dijo echándole ojos asesinos. – ¿Vas a desobedecer a tu amo?

Charmander lloriqueó, pero volvió a mirar a Geodude otra vez. Tembló y se colocó entre él y Damian, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos por el shock. La mirada de Damian se tornó más furiosa.

\- ¿Es que acaso hay algo que puedas hacer bien?

Charmander se quedó rígido, y miró con los ojos como platos a Damian. Su mirada se fue hacia el suelo, contemplando el camino accidentado. Desde el primer día, no había sido más que un fracaso. Falló en salvar a su primera entrenadora, en derrotar a Electabuzz, a Rattata, y a todo lo demás. Apretó los puños y frunció el cejo. Ya no más. Ya había tenido suficiente de decepcionar a la gente que contaba con él.

Charmander nunca más volvería a decepcionar a su entrenador… no a su amo. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, avanzó hacia Geodude, y asumió una postura de batalla, esperando los ataques del Pokémon tipo Roca. Ignorando el dolor de todo su cuerpo, trató de no temblar como una hoja. Geodude balanceó sus rocas y le apuntó a su objetivo.

El corazón de. Charmander se aceleró, y la garganta de pronto se le obstruyó. Sintió que el mundo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar y con un golpe seco, todo se puso negro.

…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Charmander se encontró de nuevo con un techo blanco muy familiar. Empezó a sentir preocupación y trató de salir corriendo, solo para darse cuenta de que no podía ni levantarse. Unas pocas miradas más le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba atado a una capa, con varios vendajes por todo el cuerpo, y una máscara bombeándole oxígeno en sus fosas nasales, y varias otras máquinas muy familiares y aterradoras, unas que conocía demasiado bien. Estaba en la sala de emergencia de un Centro Pokémon, seguramente, y estaba totalmente solo.

Parpadeando, repasó sus memorias. ¿Cuándo llegó aquí? Lo último que recordaba era que Geodude se preparaba para usar Lanzarrocas, y entonces… Se quedó pálido, con la boca abierta, y una vieja preocupación lo invadió. Su amo, no podría haber…

Trató de saltar fuera de la cama, con el mismo resultado que su intento anterior. Con un gruñido, aceptó a regañadientes que no podía más que esperar. Por suerte, sus intentos de escape alertaron a la Enfermera Joy, que entró a la habitación. Dejando salir un suspiro de alivio, se acercó a Charmander para examinarlo.

\- Hey, tómalo con calma. – le dijo dándole una brillante sonrisa. – ¿Te sientes bien?

Charmander apenas pudo asentir, y la enfermera se sintió más tranquila.

\- Gracias al cielo. – Se volvió hacia las lecturas de Charmander, y su expresión se tornó más seria. – No te muevas, todavía estás demasiado débil y tengo que hacerte más chequeos.

Charmander volvió a asentir, y dejó que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo. No dijo nada, pero Charmander podía ver que su mirada se volvía más y más fría a medida que pasaban los exámenes. Pero esa estaba muy lejos de ser su preocupación principal. Lo único que quería era salir de la cama y verificar que…

\- ¿Ya despertó?

Charmander reconoció esa voz y se alegró. Se dio la vuelta tanto como pudo para ver a su amo ingresar a la habitación, y su sonrisa se volvió aún más amplia al ver que no tenía heridas o ningún problema aparente. La Enfermera Joy, sin embargo, no compartía su entusiasmo.

\- Sí, así es. – dijo mirando los datos de Charmander. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo alimentaste?

\- Uhm, ¿hará como seis meses? Siempre ha estado en su Pokébola excepto por un par de ocasiones. – dijo levantando una ceja. Las manos de la Enfermera Joy apretaron la tabla de expediente que llevaba, y le dio una mirada muy severa Damian.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¿No lo dejaste salir en medio año?

\- Bueno, no estaba en mi rotación principal.

\- ¡Eso no significa que no deberías cuidarlo! – La enfermera estampó la tabla contra el escritorio, asustando tanto a Damian como a Charmander. – ¿Acaso crees que los Pokémon son solo herramientas para batallas que puedes usar cuando te dé la gana? ¡Entre más permanezcan en sus Pokébolas más débiles se volverán! Podrías haber matado a tu Charmander si hubiese peleado una batalla seria en esas condiciones.

Charmander se quedó sin habla, con la cabeza gacha mientras reflexionaba en las palabras de la enfermera. ¿De verdad había transcurrido medio año? Eso explicaría por qué se sentía tan fatigado y desorientado, ¿pero por qué su amo lo dejaría en su Pokébola por tanto tiempo? Damian, por otro lado, simplemente miró enfurruñado a Charmander.

\- Bueno, eso explica por qué era tan débil.

Esas palabras le dieron como una punzada, pero eran ciertas. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con un debilucho inútil después de todo? Charmander miró hacia abajo, contemplando sus garras. Si hubiera encontrado una manera de entrenar estando dentro de su Pokébola, nada de esto habría pasado. Al final, siempre había sido su culpa. Entretanto, la Enfermera Joy mantuvo su mirada fría.

\- Necesitas tomar la salud de tu Pokémon con más seriedad.

\- Ya entendí, deja de sermonearme. – dijo Damian, moviendo los brazos. – Esto no volverá a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Más te vale. Los entrenadores que hacen esto terminan con sus licencias revocadas rápidamente. – le dijo la enfermera antes de abandonar la habitación. Ahora a solas, Damian dirigió su mirada asesina a Charmander, y el Pokémon de Fuego se quedó tieso en su lugar.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas débil por la inactividad? ¿Cómo se suponía que yo supiera eso? – le dijo acercándosele amenazadoramente.

Charmander permaneció en silencio, con el sudor bajándole por la cara Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, nada de esto habría pasado. Siempre había sido así. Damian se mantuvo mirando fijamente, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y se frotó la frente, antes de voltear a verlo de nuevo.

\- En cuanto salgas de aquí, vas a entrenar, muy duro.

Charmander jadeó, pero una sonrisa dividió su cara. ¡No podía creer que su amo todavía decidiera conservarlo a pesar de lo inútil que había sido! Asintió y apretó sus puños. No perdería esta oportunidad de redimirse.

* * *

 _ **Al recuperarse…**_

Dicho y hecho, en cuanto Charmander estuvo sano y descansó lo suficiente, su amo comenzó a entrenarlo de nuevo. Peleó contra todo lo que había, Pokémon salvajes, entrenadores y líderes de gimnasio, pero los resultados nunca cambiaban. Sus oponentes siempre aguantaban sus ataques y lo dejaban fuera de combate en un instante.

Entre los oponentes que le dejaron una impresión, hubo una chica pelirroja con un Wingull que pudo vencerlo sin mucha dificultad. Después de esta batalla, su amo había estado más callado de lo usual y su mente parecía estar en otra parte. Sabiendo que probablemente habría sido culpa suya, Charmander resolvió hacerse más fuerte contra el Tentacruel de su amo.

Falló espectacularmente, y Damian dejó de emparejarlo con los demás para entrenar. El corazón de Charmander se hundió hasta el fondo, pero simplemente designó rocas y árboles para utilizar como muñecos de entrenamiento, como siempre lo hacía. Sabía que podía ponerse a la altura de los otros Pokémon de su amo. Tenía que hacerlo.

Y entonces, apareció aquel entrenador de pelo naranja. La batalla fue tan corta que apenas sí la recordaba. Lo único que supo fue que un Pokémon felino gigante, de color gris y rojo le disparó un solo Lanzallamas, y después de eso, solo dolor y oscuridad. Al despertar, vio al entrenador darle una mirada burlona, y luego se volteó a ver a Damian, diciéndole estas palabras:

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Por lo visto los inútiles solo tienen Pokémon igual de inútiles que ellos.

Charmander se quedó congelado, con los ojos fijos en el entrenador mientras se marchaba. El corazón se le aceleró, pero sacudió la cabeza. Damian lo había aceptado cuando nadie más lo quería, no había manera de que él…

Se quedó pálido al encontrarse con la mirada de su amo. Estaba enfurruñado y lo miraba fijamente, rascándose el mentón. Charmander tomó una expresión sombría, pero de inmediato la reemplazó con una sonrisa forzada. Su amo se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Charmander, y su expresión volvió a tornarse sombría. Se abofeteó la cara y respiró agitadamente, corriendo hacia su amo. No podía estar pensando en deshacerse de él, ¿verdad?

* * *

 _ **En los días siguientes…**_

Charmander cada vez ponía más atención a las acciones y expresiones de su amo. Siempre le servía su comida al último, le ponía tan poca atención a su entrenamiento como fuera posible, y siempre lo miraba con desprecio, soltando un "tch" cada vez que cometía un error y rara vez halagándolo por sus logros, todo el tiempo dejándolo dentro de su Pokébola por largos períodos de tiempo. Él lo soportó, nunca dejó salir ni una lágrima ni mostró preocupación. Todo era por su culpa, después de todo: si fuera tan bueno como los demás, su amo no tendría que verse obligado a ignorarlo.

Todo era por su culpa, solo suya. Todo porque era un debilucho en vez de llenar las expectativas de su amo. Se sentía patético por llorar por eso, encerrado dentro de su Pokébola. Perdía tanto tiempo llorando y sintiendo lástima de sí mismo que no lograba mejorar por el bien de su amo. Era una pobre excusa de Pokémon inicial.

Sus reflexiones terminaron cuando los confines de la Pokébola se abrieron, y un aire frío hizo temblar su piel. Una mirada de reojo le dijo que estaba en una especie de caverna nevada, probablemente de invierno. Damian se encontraba apoyado contra una pared, tiritando y tratando de calentarse. Con el cejo fruncido, le dijo:

\- Está helando aquí. Usa Brasas.

Charmander parpadeó, y entonces entendió. Sus ojos se ensancharon y la quijada por poco se le cae. ¡Era su oportunidad! Sin perder no un instante, Charmander lanzó una lengua de fuego, manteniéndola a todo poder. Su amo sonrió brevemente, complacido con el calor. Charmander no pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Canalizó algo más de fuego en las Brasas, y la llama de su cola disminuyó a niveles minúsculos. Le dolía un poco hacerlo, pero mantener las Brasas era más importante. Su amo necesitaba que él se comportara, y como tal iba a obedecerlo.

…

Charmander tuvo que gastar casi toda su energía manteniendo a Damian caliente, pero verlo el día siguiente completamente sano fue la mejor recompensa que podría haber pedido. Su energía podría reponerse con algo de descanso, pero su amo era irremplazable.

Tras un breve período de descanso, él y su amo siguieron caminando por los campos nevados, atravesando el camino blanco con ayuda de la flama de su cola y las Brasas. Todo el tiempo, Damian permaneció en silencio mientras avanzaban. Charmander sabía que no podía sentirse ofendido. Tenía que recuperar la confianza de su amo un paso a la vez después de sus fallos, y tenía que tener paciencia. Apretando los puños, enfocó toda su energía para derretir la nieve y hacerles un camino sin tardanza.

Mientras seguían adelante, miró lo que había a su alrededor: blanco, blanco y más blanco hasta donde alcanzaban a ver sus ojos, con solo unos pocos árboles secos, rocas y ocasionalmente alguno que otro parche de hierba para romper la monotonía. Todo estaba en silencio, excepto el sonido de los pasos que ellos daban. O al menos hasta que escuchó con más atención y oyó otro par de pisadas detrás de ellos.

\- Disculpa, ¿este es el camino correcto al próximo Centro Pokémon?

Aunque Damian se giró casi al instante, Charmander se quedó estático. Tragó en seco y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Él conocía esa voz. Y al darse la vuelta, su sorpresa se incrementó diez veces más. Tenía un par de gafas oscuras, ropas diferentes y llegaba un Growlithe con una correa, pero su sonrisa y cabello castaño era inconfundibles.

Era ella. Su primera entrenadora. Y estaba viva. Las palabras se le perdieron al Pokémon de tipo fuego al quedarse estático, balbuceando ruidos incoherentes. Damian solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eh… ¿supongo?

\- Vaya, pues qué ayuda. – dijo la chica secamente, para luego sonreír e inclinarse. – Gracias de todas maneras.

\- Nunca deberías viajar sin un mapa, ¿sabes? – dijo Damian, cada una de sus palabras cargadas con un tono de condescendencia.

\- Oh, sí lo sé. Qué lástima que no tengo "buen ojo" para eso. – dijo tocándose el marco de sus gafas.

\- ¿Qué, acaso eres ciega o algo? – preguntó Damian. La chica asintió y una sonrisa sombría cruzó su rostro mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

\- Iba a empezar mi viaje hace como un año, pero una parvada de Spearows tenía otras ideas.

\- ¿Ahora hay entrenadores ciegos? – preguntó Damian, arqueando una ceja.

\- Oh, eso no es nada comparado con lo que pasó después. – La chica se rio, aunque había un deje de tristeza en su voz. – Luego de lo que le pasó a mis ojos, terminé en un hospital sin identificación por varias semanas. Hasta creyeron que estaba muerta. Me tomó algo de tiempo aclarar las cosas. Y después de mucha terapia y entrenamiento, me permitieron retomar mi viaje Pokémon.

\- Eso suena duro.

\- Más de lo que crees. – Ella suspiró, pero luego recuperó su sonrisa. – Aunque solo necesito llamar una o dos veces al día para que sepan que estoy bien. Y Growlithe es una gran ayuda.

Ella acarició a su Growlithe en la cabeza, y este ladró felizmente. Damian cruzó los brazos.

\- Pues qué bien. ¿Y por qué me sueltas toda tu trágica historia ahora?

\- Bueno, tú fuiste el que me preguntó si estaba ciega, así que… – La chica se rio y se inclinó respetuosamente. – Por cierto, me llamo Kaia.

\- Damian. – dijo él sin perturbarse. Kaia se arrodilló y se puso frente a Charmander; moviendo las manos por el aire hasta que encontró el hocico del Pokémon de Fuego, frotándolo suavemente, y sonrió.

\- ¿Este Charmander es tuyo?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que…?

\- Puedo reconocer su sonido y su calor. Yo solía tener uno también.

 _\- "Yo." –_ pensó Charmander. – _"Está hablando de mí_."

La emoción rápidamente se tornó en tristeza, mientras Kaia continuaba tocándolo. Ella no lo reconocía. ¿Sería solo porque estaba ciega, o…? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de mantenerse de pie. No tenía idea de qué pensar, todo era tan repentino y confuso…

\- Sí, es mío. – replicó Damian con desdén. – Un poco debilucho, eso sí.

\- Oh, ¿en serio? – Kaia levantó la cabeza y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. – Creo que puedo ayudar con eso.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Con una batalla, por supuesto! – dijo ella dándole una V de la victoria.

Charmander se puso pálido y su quijada cayó, manteniendo la mirada fija en Kaia. No podía pensar con claridad. Damian entrecerró los ojos, y frotándose el mentón por un momento, le dijo burlonamente a Kaia.

\- Tch, ¿de verdad crees que puedes vencernos?

\- Quién sabe. – Ella puso sus brazos en jarras, y se inclinó al frente. – ¿O es que tienes miedo de que una niña ciega pueda patearte el trasero?

\- ¡Retira eso! – Damian cerró la quijada y enseñó los dientes. – ¡Charmander, vamos a enseñarle!

Todavía asustado, Charmander se las arregló para asentir. Tanto Damian como Kaia se alejaron unos pasos, mientras Growlithe tomaba su postura de combate. Charmander trató de hacer lo mismo, pero estaba menos rígido o enfocado. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Estaba luchando contra su antigua entrenadora, que no estaba muerta, solo había quedado ciega, y por su culpa. Ahora estaba peleando contra ella cuando debería estar disculpándose por todo lo que había pasado…

\- ¡Brasas!

Charmander cargó la lengua de fuego, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no fue Damian quien dio la orden. Y a pesar de la efectividad de tipos, esas Brasas lo lastimaron en más de una forma. Cayó al suelo y al irse levantando miró a Kaia. Ella lo estaba atacando. Era una batalla, claro, pero él pensaba, él creía que…

Ya no sabía qué pensar. Ya no sabía nada. Solo se preguntaba, mientras Growlithe se lanzaba hacia él, con los dientes listos. El ataque de Mordida le dio duro, haciendo que Charmander retrocediera y aullara, y el dolor nubló por completo sus caóticos pensamientos. Empezó a agitar sus garras tratando de soltarse, y Growlithe esquivó el ataque con un salto rápido.

\- ¡Patada Doble!

E igual de rápido, las patadas gemelas le llegaron encima. Fatigas de todo tipo invadieron a Charmander por completo, y reaccionó demasiado tarde. Dos golpes limpios fue todo lo que necesitó Growlithe para acabarlo, y sellar el "encuentro". Le tomó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para mirar hacia arriba, y al hacerlo, deseó no haberlo hecho. Kaia sonreía tan radiantemente como siempre, mientras abrazaba a Growlithe con fuerza.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor!

Charmander miró hacia el otro lado, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era exactamente como ella solía hacerlo en ese breve tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Tragó en seco. Como ella SOLÍA hacerlo. Ese tiempo se veía muy lejano ahora. Damian parpadeó varias veces, pasando la mirada de Charmander y Kaia, y luego le echó una mirada asesina.

\- ¿QUÉ, FUE, ESO?

\- Prueba de que tu Charmander necesita más entrenamiento, supongo. – Kaia se encogió de hombros. Después de arrodillarse y volver a agarrar la correa de Growlithe, caminó hacia Damian y le dio una amigable palmada en el hombro. – Pero no te preocupes; con algo de práctica, hasta el más débil puede volverse fuerte. Solo tienes que pulir tus habilidades, y tú y tu Charmander dejarán de ser debiluchos y se volverán asombrosos. Solo ten paciencia e inténtalo. – Siguió su camino dejando atrás a entrenador y Pokémon, despidiéndose de ellos. – Ahora necesito irme. ¡Buena suerte en tu viaje!

Kaia se fue tan rápido como vino, dejando detrás un rastro de confusión para ellos dos. Charmander observó su espalda por un largo rastro antes de volverse hacia su amo. Tragó en seco al ver su gesto de rabia. Trató de disculparse, pero su amo lo regresó a su Pokébola antes de tener oportunidad de hacerlo.

…

\- Quédate aquí hasta que regrese, ¿de acuerdo? – Las órdenes de Damian fueron simples, aunque muy extrañas. ¿Pero quién era él para cuestionarlas, de todos modos?

Sentado sobre una roca, Charmander esperó. Ocasionalmente se permitió mirar a su alrededor, observando los árboles que lo rodeaban, las nubes sobre su cabeza y el camino escarpado detrás de él, pero su mirada siempre volvía hacia el frente, esperando que el cabello azul de Damian apareciera en el horizonte. Los minutos se volvieron horas, pero Charmander no se rendiría. Ocasionalmente, entrenadores pasaban por ahí e intentaban capturarlo, pero su cola bastaba para que cambiaran de parecer.

Sin nada más que hacer, Charmander dejó volar su mente a sus experiencias pasadas, y tragó en seco. Su primera entrenadora, Kaia. Kaia, ese era su nombre. No estaba muerta. Él estaba feliz de saber que había sobrevivido, pero…

 _\- "Quedó ciega por mi culpa." –_ pensó Charmander.

Bajó la cabeza, mirando la roca blanca que tenía debajo. Ahora, su sueño sería mucho más difícil de alcanzar. Todo por culpa suya. Con razón ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era él quien estaba ahí.

 _\- No, no, no. No me reconoció porque no podía ver. Eso debe de ser…_

¿A quién quería engañar? Era obvio por qué Kaia no lo reconocía: ¿acaso querrías hablar con el Pokémon que te hizo perder la vista? Era eso o gritarle, y Charmander sabía que se merecía ambas cosas. Su mirada se tornó borrosa, y tuvo que contener las lágrimas. No tenía derecho de sentirse molesto. Él se merecía todo esto, y todavía no había mejorado nada. Solo había sido una carga para su amo. No era de extrañarse que hubiera decidido no llevárselo para lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

El sonido de un trueno interrumpió los pensamientos de Charmander. Mirando hacia arriba, se puso pálido al ver las nubes de tormenta aproximándose en el horizonte. Justo encima del camino por el cual su amo se había marchado. No sabía dónde podría haber ido, pero usualmente se iba directo al Centro Pokémon cuando el clima se ponía feo. Allá estaría a salvo.

Entonces sonó otro trueno. La piel se le enchinó mientras veía las nubes negras aproximándose. Una pregunta terrible se metió en su cabeza.

 _\- ¿Y si el amo no puede llegar al Centro Pokémon a tiempo?_ – Casi salió corriendo a rescatarlo antes de recordar cuáles fueron sus órdenes. – _Quédate aquí hasta que regrese_.

Suspiró y se quedó en ese lugar, con los puños cerrados. Los truenos seguían resonando en la distancia, sonando cada vez más frecuentemente a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Al ver las nubes, se puso a pensar. Tenía que ser un Pokémon bueno y obediente, tenía que serlo…

Y una última explosión de truenos selló su decisión.

Saltó sobre sus pies, tomó un profundo respiro, y salió corriendo hacia la tormenta. Su amo no estaría nada feliz, pero eso no importaba. Tenía que estar seguro de que estaba bien primero. ¿A quién le importaba lo que le pasara a él de todos modos?

…

A Charmander nunca le había gustado la lluvia. Incluso dejando de lado los problemas de su tipo, siempre era deprimente y oscuro cuando llovía, y todo se sentía frío y solitario. Era todo lo que él no quería ver, y odiaba el sonido del agua al caer contra el suelo y golpeando contra las ventanas. No podía detenerse ahora y gruñirles a los charcos. Tenía una misión que cumplir.

La lluvia seguía cayendo cada vez con más fuerza, y cada gota se sentía como si fuera una daga perforándole la piel y abriéndole viejas heridas. Charmander apretó sus dientes y siguió forzándose a continuar por todo el camino. La llama de su cola se debilitaba más y más cada minuto, haciendo que Charmander quisiera simplemente correr a un lugar seguro a refugiarse. Ignorando sus egoístas instintos, vio un muy familiar techo rojo con una señal de Pokébola.

Se detuvo y empezó a jadear, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a pesar del dolor. Corrió hacia el Centro Pokémon, enfocándose en su meta: asegurarse que su amo estaba ahí, y si no lo estaba, solo tenía que buscarlo y…

Su pie tropezó con una roca, y cayó salpicando en un enorme charco. Se mordió el labio para evitar sisear de dolor mientras se volvía a poner de pie, y continuaba enfrentándose a la tormenta. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de arrastrarse por el agua, la entrada del Centro Pokémon por fin estaba a su alcance. Con alegría, entró tan rápido como pudo… y se cayó en el piso de madera.

Gruñendo, volvió a ponerse de pie, respirando profundo y disfrutando del calor del lugar. Y al mirar hacia el frente, pudo ver que los ojos de todos estaban fijos en él, desde el momento en que entró, y todos llenos de preocupación.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- Dios mío…

\- ¡Miren su llama! ¡Casi se apaga!

\- ¿Quién puede tratar a su Pokémon así?

\- Hey, ¿está aquí el dueño de ese Charmander?

Las voces rápidamente abrumaron a Charmander. Él solo trató de ignorarlas mientras buscaba por todos lados, encontrándose con cientos de miradas excepto por la única que estaba buscando. Siguió adelante, pasando de una mirada a otra entre todos los que había en el cuarto. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y descontrolada, y su mente se sentía pesada, pero tenía que seguir adelante.

Y entonces, un copete de pelo azul y gafas de sol aparecieron en su radio de visión. Charmander nunca había sonreído tanto. Y entonces su amo se volteó a verlo. ¿Por qué se vería confundido, y por qué lo miraba con ojos asesinos? Cierto que frecuentemente lo miraba de esa forma, pero nunca era tan malo… como si no quisiera verlo.

Y antes que pudiera conseguir respuestas, todo el mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

Había pasado tanto tiempo adentro de su Pokébola que ahora el vacío total se había vuelto casi confortable de ver. Al menos ahí dentro no decepcionaría a nadie. Se agarró la cabeza, mirando hacia "el suelo". Se lo merecía: su amo le dio que lo esperara, y él desobedeció. Debió haber respetado sus órdenes.

Sus manos fueron hacia sus ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Tenía que tener más cuidado y ser más obediente. No más errores. Tal vez con eso lo pondría feliz para variar. Sintió como agarraban su Pokébola y eso atrajo su atención. Preparó su mejor imitación de una sonrisa y se alistó para saltar. Salió fuera de la Pokébola apenas se abrió, listo para abrazar a su amo… y se cayó de cara en un suelo lleno de hierba.

Al ponerse de pie miró a su alrededor. Todo lo que vio fue hierba, una cerca alta, y un edificio no muy lejos de donde estaba. Y se sentía de algún modo familiar. Al voltear de nuevo, se encontró con dos pares de ojos mirándolo. Un Bulbasaur y una mujer con cabello azul. Su amo no se veía por ningún lado.

\- _¿Estás bien? –_ se le acercó el Bulbasaur, extendiendo uno de sus látigos hacia é se alejó, sintiendo un tronco de árbol contra su espalda.

\- _¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?_

\- - _Yo soy Bulbasaur. –_ El Pokémon tipo Hierba mantuvo su posición. – _Mantengo a los intrusos alejados junto con Melanie, y me aseguro que nadie trate de robarse a los Pokémon de aquí._

Charmander miró el campo que había a su alrededor, y vio un montón de huevos esparcidos por todos lados. Entonces entendió por qué el lugar se sentía tan familiar. Era un Centro de Crianza Pokémon. Se habría preguntado qué hacía allí, pero había otras preguntas mucho más urgentes primero. Tragó en seco y se volvió hacia Bulbasaur.

\- _¿Dónde está mi amo_?

\- _¿Quién? –_ Bulbasaur dobló la cabeza.

\- _Mi entrenador. Tiene pelo azul, gafas de sol, lleva muchos piercings y…_

Se detuvo, mirando fijamente la expresión confusa de Bulbasaur. Tragó en seco mientras de pronto le surgía una duda. Bulbasaur miró a "Melanie", los dos asintieron y se aclararon la garganta. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Charmander.

\- _Uhm… –_ Pareció estar tratando de decidir sus palabras antes de volver a ver a Charmander. – _Lo siento. Melanie y yo encontramos tu Pokébola abandonada cerca de aquí. No había nadie a la vista._

Y con eso, todo el mundo de Charmander de hizo pedazos a su alrededor.

* * *

 _ **Semanas después…**_

El sol brillaba sobre el Centro de Crianza de Melanie. Varios Bulbasaurs recién nacidos y otros Pokémon, salvajes o abandonados, jugaban juntos en un lago cercano. Charmander se quedó viéndolos, sentado en el duro tronco de un árbol cortado, con la cola todavía enrollada alrededor de su Pokébola. Melanie había tratado de llevársela, pero después de demasiados intentos fallidos, decidió dejar que se quedara con ella. Esos Pokémon se veían tan felices, riendo y jugando de ese modo. Deseaba poder recordar cómo hacerlo.

\- _Hola. –_ se le aproximó Bulbasaur, tocándolo suavemente con la punta de su látigo. Charmander ni siquiera volteó. – _Melanie está a punto de servir el almuerzo. Te trajimos una buena porción a ti también._

Charmander siguió sin voltear, todavía mirando a los Pokémon que tenía enfrente. Bulbasaur suspiró y retrajo su látigo, caminando frente a él.

\- _¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traerte lo que quieras. Comida, agua, incluso algunos juguetes. Solo tienes que decirlo._

Charmander pareció ponerse en un concurso de miradas con Bulbasaur. Tras un momento que se hizo eterno, se dio por vencido y miró hacia abajo.

\- _No necesito nada…_

\- _Llevas semanas aquí y todavía no interactúas con nadie. No sé exactamente lo que hayas pasado, pero esta no es la manera de lidiar con ello. –_ dijo Bulbasaur. Charmander puso los ojos en rendijas y le dio la espalda.

\- _No me hables, por favor._

\- _Solo estoy tratando de ayudar…_

\- _¡No puedes!_

Bulbasaur se asustó por un momento, más todavía cuando Charmander se paró de un salto y lo miró con rabia, manteniéndose así por un largo rato. Gruñendo, alzó sus puños y su cola se prendió.

\- _¡Todo esto fue por mi culpa! ¡Yo provoqué todo esto! ¡Por mi culpa Kaia perdió la vista! ¡Por mi culpa soy demasiado débil! ¡Por mi culpa mi amo tuvo que aguantar un Pokémon débil e inútil como yo! ¡No soy más que un error! ¡No puedo hacer nada bien! ¡Estás perdiendo tu tiempo! ¡Solo vete, no necesito nada! ¡Solo arruino todo lo que toco! ¡TODO! –_ Se golpeó en el pecho una y otra vez, con su mirada tornándose más intensa. – _¡Nunca debí haber nacido! ¡Deja de actuar como si mi vida importara! ¡Porque no es así! ¡No lo es!_

Al terminar, Charmander empezó a respirar con dificultad y se agarró del pecho. Todo a su alrededor se quedó en silencio. Entonces vio las miradas. Bulbasaur estaba pálido y confuso. Los otros Pokémon también se voltearon a verlo, sus expresiones iban desde confusión, a molestia, e incluso rabia, demasiadas emociones para leerlas todas. Él les devolvió la mirada, con la boca abierta, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

\- _No..._ – El corazón de Charmander se aceleró, y el sudor le chorreó por la cara. Otra vez lo había hecho. Lo arruinó todo. Podía verlo en la cara de Bulbasaur. En las caras de todos. Bulbasaur dio unos pasos con algo de duda hacia él.

\- _Lo siento…_ – Charmander tragó en seco, mirando otra vez a Bulbasaur. Todavía tenía esos mismos ojos.

\- _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento! –_ Se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos de vergüenza. Trató de buscar una salida, lo que fuera, donde fuera, pero solo se encontraba con más miradas. Demasiadas.

Y entonces vio su Pokébola, y presionó el botón para abrirla. La oscuridad llenó su vista y otra vez vio el vacío aparecer frente a él. Todo estaría bien. Aquí era donde pertenecía. Donde no decepcionaría a nadie, donde nadie saldría lastimado por culpa suya. Nadia jamás tendría que sufrir. Nadie.

…

Bulbasaur siempre había tenido mucha confianza en su habilidad para leer a los demás. No lo llamaban "Bulbasaur el Embajador" por nada. Como tal, entre sus propias experiencias de vida y todos los Pokémon a los que había conocido, podía fácilmente descifrar por lo que habría pasado Charmander. Sus ojos, su comportamiento, incluso ese arranque que le dio, todo apuntaba a la misma cosa: lo que los humanos llamaban "Síndrome de Atrice".

No recordaba todos los detalles específicos, pero conocía bien la historia: un joven entrenador que estaba muriéndose lentamente por el veneno de los Beedrills del Bosque Viridian, y su Pokémon inicial, un Bulbasaur como él, que no era capaz de funcionar sin un entrenador. Arrastró al entrenador consigo, probablemente por tratar de mantenerlo en su sueño, y terminaron… bueno, algunos dirían que en un viaje, pero en realidad era más un Pokémon que arrastraba a un cadáver viviente que apenas sí recordaba algo. Las autoridades solo se percataron del problema cuando encontraron al chico muerto junto con un Ivysaur que no quería alejarse de su lado y tuvieron que sedar para poder llevárselo.

Estudios probaron que ese Ivysaur tenía una necesidad patológica de estar con un entrenador, de ayudar a alguien, y de ser su amigo. Había perdido todo sentido de la independencia. La condición fue llamada "Síndrome de Atrice", por el apellido del muchacho. Esto provocó un tremendo escándalo en el circuito de entrenadores, lo que llevó a la creación de métodos alternativos para ayudar a estos Pokémon, como refugios, adopciones y otras cosas, mientras que los centros de crianza se empezaron a volver más estrictos en el entrenamiento de los iniciales, para asegurarse que mantuvieran un cierto nivel de pensamiento independiente. Pero incluso así, ocasionalmente surgían Pokémon afectados, y había muy poco o nada que se pudiera hacer por ellos: los que tenían suerte encontrarían a un nuevo entrenador y se convertían en confiables y valientes luchadores. Los menos afortunados terminaban muriéndose solos y sin amor la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bulbasaur se quedó viendo la Pokébola de Charmander por varios minutos antes de exhalar un suspiro. Era obvio cuál sería el destino que caería sobre Charmander eventualmente. Después de darle a Melanie la Pokébola del Pokémon de fuego para que la guardara, Bulbasaur salió del edificio y reanudó su patrullaje habitual. Gruñó con fastidio; incluso si había algunos buenos como Melanie, realmente no se podía confiar en los humanos.

Para poder sanar, Charmander necesitaría el cuidado de un verdadero amigo, y esos eran difíciles de encontrar. También tenían que convencerlo de alguna manera de que no era débil y que podría volverse realmente fuerte, pero eso sería mucho más difícil todavía de hacer. Quería creer que tal vez encontraría un buen entrenador, pero no estaba seguro de que existiera alguien así.

Y entonces, unos gritos en la distancia y ruidos de una pelea sacaron a Bulbasaur de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente revisó los terrenos del centro de crianza, y encontró a los causantes. Dos entrenadores, una chica de pelo rojo naranja y un chico de pelo negro con un Pikachu sobre su hombro estaban combatiendo entre ellos, usando un Wingull y un Aipom respectivamente.

Bulbasaur rodó sus ojos, y se preparó para intervenir y detenerlos. En este momento, lo que menos necesitaban era tener más problemas.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Qué hay, amigos? Sorpresa, **Viroro-kun** nos trae otro oneshot centrado en uno de los Pokémon de Ash. Otro para mi lista de sus mejores, pues da una perspectiva interesante de nuestro inicial de tipo Fuego favorito (el mío al menos). En particular, creo que ya no me voy a reír tanto con esos momentos en los que se ponía todo obsesionado con recuperar su poder perdido, ya vemos que hay algo más aparte de eso. Voy a decir que me gustó mucho el inicio, verlo conectado con su antigua entrenadora fue realmente enternecedor, y da además una razón lógica del por qué soportó a Damian como su entrenador (fácilmente puede encajar con la línea temporal original, si lo piensan bien) a pesar de todo el abuso que este le hacía pasar.

Parte de esta historia está inspirada en un fic llamado "No Antidote", escrito por **FalconPain,** que lamentablemente no he leído, pero el resumen es básicamente lo que relata Bulbasaur en la última escena, y parece realmente interesante, y el nombre de "Síndrome de Atrice" fue tomado del protagonista, "Marty Atrice". Para ponerlo en términos sencillos, podemos decir que el Resetverso tiene su propia versión de esos acontecimientos.

Comentando de algo más, tenemos a Damian. Ya que la historia fue relatada desde la perspectiva de Charmander, queda mucho a interpretación de cómo es Damian. **Viroro** lo describe como un idiota que no sabe absolutamente nada de cuidar Pokémon y nunca debió haber sido un entrenador. Puede que no sea abusivo emocionalmente como Paul, o un sociópata como Shamus (el entrenador original del Tepig/Pignite de Ash, por si se les olvidó), pero con su ignorancia les causa igual de daño que esos otros dos, y no puedo estar más de acuerdo. Por fortuna, nosotros los regulares del Resetverso sabemos lo que le espera al desgraciado, y que el karma le va a caer con todo.

Seguramente notaron el guiño a mi Gaiden de Misty, pero quienes no hayan reconocido al segundo entrenador que le dejó impresión a Charmander, ese es Cross, el rival que aparece en la película del 20 aniversario (qué ganas tengo de verla). No voy a spoilear demasiado, pero quedó bien como un gag mitológico, si es que ya la vieron o saben la sinopsis.

Con respecto a Charmander (o más bien Charizard), al haber despertado Ash sus memorias, básicamente "sobrescribió" su antigua personalidad de esta línea temporal, así que actuó como un sustituto de terapia para superar todo eso. Podemos ver que está bastante bien, pero si quedará algún efecto remanente del síndrome de Atrice, o cómo le afectaría volver a encontrarse con Kaia, aun no lo sabemos con certeza. Me gustaría verlo en futuros oneshots, o tal vez en la historia principal.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, Jigsawpunisher, darkdan-sama** y **sonicmanuel.** Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, es momento de que me ponga con mis siguientes oneshots del Resetverso y avance todo lo que pueda, especialmente ahora que terminé con mi fic de "Encrucijadas: Entre una Sirena y una Princesa" (aunque me falta traducir los dos finales al inglés). Nos veremos pronto.


	48. Interludio de los Hombres-G Pokémon

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de los Hombres-G Pokémon**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Los Hombres-G Pokémon son una organización dedicada a acabar con criminales que pongan en peligro las vidas de humanos y Pokémon. Echemos un vistazo a algunos de sus agentes y los desafíos que enfrentan.

* * *

 _ **Locación desconocida**_ _ **…**_

En el mundo Pokémon, había muchas organizaciones criminales, cuyas metas eran una amenaza para las vidas de los Pokémon y la humanidad por igual. La meta de los Hombres-G Pokémon era clara: habían sido fundados específicamente para investigar dichas organizaciones y eventualmente desmantelarlas. Frecuentemente hacían equipo con la Policía Internacional cuando estos incidentes se iban fuera de las fronteras de sus regiones respectivas, y sin importar lo difícil que fuera, o el tiempo que les tomara, siempre cumplirían con su deber.

Parte de su trabajo a menudo involucraba infiltrarse en las filas enemigas, una tarea peligrosa que solo a los mejores agentes se les asignaba. A veces, la mejor forma de acabar con los criminales era hacerlo desde adentro. En aquel momento, dos agentes, un nombre de pelo rojo y una mujer de pelo blanco-azulado, se habían logrado infiltrar en uno de los laboratorios del Equipo Rocket, tratando de averiguar de sus planes. Iban caminando por los pasillos, disfrazados de simples soldados y tratando de actuar natural para evitar sospechas. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista, se aproximaron a una puerta cerrada, y mirando hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie los estaba viendo, usaron una tarjeta especial para abrir la cerradura. Revisando una última vez, ingresaron a la habitación.

Una supercomputadora se alzaba frente a ellos. Según sus fuentes, cada laboratorio tenía una copia de todos los archivos de los proyectos que el Equipo Rocket tenía en curso, y además de información de sus miembros de más alto rango. Y eso era exactamente lo que buscaba.

\- Aquí está. – dijo el hombre quitándose sus gafas para revelar unos ojos rojizos. – La computadora central del laboratorio. La data que buscamos debe estar guardada aquí.

\- Más vale que lo esté, Lance. – dijo su compañera. – Estoy harta de tener que llevar este ridículo uniforme.

\- No te preocupes, Krysta. Cuando tengamos lo que vinimos a buscar, nos largamos de aquí.

El hombre, llamado Lance, volvió a sellar la puerta. Revisando su reloj, le dio a su compañera una señal silenciosa, y ella caminó hacia la susodicha computadora central. Esta era enorme, y seguramente estaría equipada con las máximas medidas de seguridad. Hackearla no sería sencillo. Tomando un profundo respiro, Krysta sacó un dispositivo USB y lo insertó. La computadora activó una terminal, y comenzó a tipear, insertando los códigos de acceso que habían logrado robar. Varios archivos aparecieron, y Krysta rápidamente los vio por encima tratando de encontrar los que les interesaban.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Krysta. – Dice aquí que el que dio luz verde para este proyecto fue… ¿Proton?"

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Lance se le acercó. – ¿Este no tiene la aprobación de Giovanni?

\- Aparentemente no. Veamos… Proyecto R: Crear ondas de energía capaces de activar el mecanismo natural de evolución en los Pokémon para hacerlos más fuertes. Aunque todas las pruebas han fallado hasta el momento.

\- Pero todavía no lo han cancelado. – señaló Lance. – Aunque lo que me preocupa es que el líder del Equipo Rocket no haya dado su aprobación. ¿Acaso Proton está haciendo planes a sus espaldas?

\- Quizás. En cualquier caso, más vale llevarnos este archivo, tal vez nos sea de utilidad.

Krysta continuó mirando por encima los archivos, tomando todo lo que podían encontrar. Aparte de los perfiles de los Administradores, incluyendo a Proton, Ariana, Archer y Petrel, encontraron una carpeta interesante, etiquetada como ***Bloodliners***. Krysta quería mirar más en profundidad, pero Lance vio su reloj y se lo señaló. Habían revisado los turnos de guardia, y solo tenían a lo mucho veinte minutos antes que el personal de seguridad se diera cuenta de que había algo raro. Una vez que tuvieran todo, tenían que salir de ahí, rápido.

\- De acuerdo, ya tengo todos los archivos. – dijo Krysta. Pero antes de remover el disco USB, notó una última carpeta sin revisar. Decía ***Proyecto M2***. – ¿Tenemos tiempo de ver un último archivo?

\- Siete minutos. Necesitamos al menos cinco para escapar. – dijo Lance.

Krysta trató de acceder al archivo, pero un mensaje de ***ACCESO DENEGADO*** fue su única respuesta. Este tenía una encriptación más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros, lo que seguro quería decir que había algo grande dentro. Lejos de desanimarse, trató de rodear la protección, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

\- El archivo está protegido por un código de nivel Líder. – dijo Krysta. – Los códigos que robamos son de nivel Administrador.

\- Entonces no tiene sentido quedarnos más aquí. – dijo Lance.

\- Aguarda, déjame intentarlo una vez más… – Desafortunadamente, su intento activó otro seguro, codificado por número de intentos de acceso forzado. Específicamente, para activarse en el tercero.

 **\- ALERTA, ALERTA. ACCESO NO AUTORIZADO EN LA SALA DE LA COMPUTADORA CENTRAL. INICIANDO CIERRE DE EMERGENCIA.**

\- Bueno, allá se fue nuestro encubrimiento. – dijo Lance, mientras la sala empezaba a llenarse de luces rojas y sonaban alarmas por todo el lugar. – Más vale que nos vayamos de allí.

Krysta removió el disco USB y de inmediato corrieron hacia la puerta. Tenían menos de cinco minutos antes que todos en la base se les fueran encima, pero al haber activado las alarmas, ahora la puerta no se iba a abrir. Solo había una manera de salir.

\- Habrá que hacer esto de la manera antigua. Haz lo tuyo.

Krysta asintió y aspiró profundamente. Luego, sopló tan fuerte como pudo, exhalando un poderoso chorro de aire frío fuera de su boca. Sin importar la aleación de la que estuvieran las puertas, podrían romperlas si las congelaban cerca de cero absoluto y luego las derribaban con un fuerte golpe físico. Mientras Krysta continuaba congelando la puerta, Lance sacó una Pokébola y dejó salir un Dragonite, que esperó sus órdenes.

\- ¡Carga Dragón, ya!

Una vez que Krysta cesó su Aliento Helado, Dragonite retrocedió y se lanzó contra la sección congelada, abriéndose paso y con ello creando una salida para ellos. Tras darle las gracias, Lance rápidamente lo recuperó, y los dos empezaron a correr por el pasillo. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes que los pillaran.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – preguntó Krysta.

\- La guardia cambiará de turno en menos de cinco minutos. – dijo Lance. – Deberíamos poder salir antes de que alguien note que estamos…

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se encontraron de frente con un grupo de guardias de seguridad, con uniformes acorazados negros con una gran R en el pecho. Unos quince o veinte, si contaron bien, todos con Pokébolas y bastones eléctricos en mano. En medio de todos se encontraba ni más ni menos que el sujeto de pelo y ojos verdes, el Administrador Proton en persona.

\- …aquí. – concluyó Lance.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – El Administrador Rocket se adelantó. Creí haber visto un par de soldados metiéndose a escondidas más allá del área restringida, ¿y luego suena la alarma de acceso no autorizado?

\- Atrás. – dijo Krysta.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Crees que los voy a dejar que se marchen así sin más? – Proton cargó su bastón eléctrico. – Me temo que no puedo hacer eso.

\- No hablaba contigo.

Krysta le dio una mirada de reojo a Lance. El Administrador Rocket y sus soldados se preguntaban qué estarían tramando, y entonces la intrusa alzó los brazos y soltó una potente corriente de aire ártico, mandando a todos a volar y congelando sus alrededores. La señal de "atrás" era para que Lance no quedara atrapado en el radio del ataque, y en cuanto se detuvo, los dos repartieron algunos golpes y patadas entre los soldados Rocket, y Lance le quitó su bastón a Proton y lo electrocutó con él antes de escapar.

Una de las fallas en el sistema de seguridad del laboratorio era que, cuando había una ruptura de seguridad, el bloqueo de emergencia solo sellaba el área donde se activaba, mientras que las otras permanecían normales. Tenían que usar eso a su favor para escapar antes que el resto del laboratorio los alcanzara.

Con las alarmas sonando por todo el lugar, los agentes encubiertos se dirigieron a la salida más cercana, el helipuerto superior. Habían podido sellar la puerta para evitar que los siguieran de momento, pero una vez que Proton se hubiera recuperado del shock, fácilmente podría llegar y anular el bloqueo, así que tenían que apresurarse y abrir las compuertas superiores para escapar. No había helicópteros que pudieran robarse, pero con Dragonite, no los necesitarían.

\- ¡Lance, date prisa! – gritó Krysta, oyendo los ruidos detrás de la puerta. Explosiones resonaban y el humo y las abolladuras evidenciaban que simplemente habían decidido volarla.

\- Ya casi. – Lance finalmente había podido abrir las compuertas. La luz del sol comenzó a filtrarse por la abertura, justo cuando una explosión masiva derribó la puerta. Los guardias armados habían llegado, uno de ellos con una bazuca y los otros con diferentes armas de fuego.

\- ¡CONGÉLENSE AHÍ! – gritaron los guardias, apuntándoles con sus armas y varios Pokémon listos.

\- ¡Ya que insisten! – Krysta soltó otro ataque de Ventisca para contenerlos mientras Lance bajaba y llamaba de nuevo a su Dragonite.

\- ¡Krysta, larguémonos!

Krysta detuvo su Ventisca y corrió hacia Lance y Dragonite. Montándose rápidamente en la espalda del dragón y sujetándose de su compañero, los agentes miraron arriba, y Lance pateó a Dragonite en un lado para indicarle que despegara. Para cuando los guardias lograron llegar a la consola para cerrar las compuertas ya era tarde; se habían escapado. Algunos trataron de disparar con sus armas, solo para darse cuenta que estaban congeladas por la Ventisca y quedaron atascadas. Uno de ellos tiró su pistola al suelo furioso y rápidamente cogió su radio.

\- ¡Los intrusos se escaparon en un Dragonite! ¡Desplieguen las defensas antiaéreas, no podemos dejar que se vayan!

Afuera, el Dragonite y sus dos jinetes se alejaban de la instalación, escondida en medio de una cordillera montañosa y casi inaccesible por medios normales. La única forma normal de llegar era usando un helicóptero del Equipo Rocket; cualquier otra aeronave que se atreviera a sobrevolar por ahí tenía que ser derribada en el acto, y con la cantidad de lanzadores de misiles antiaéreos por toda el área, eso estaba garantizado. Había sin embargo, un cañón rocoso por el cual solo los voladores más hábiles podrían atravesar para evitar las defensas, y esto estaba limitado solo a Pokémon bien entrenados. Como el Dragonite de Lance, por ejemplo.

\- ¡Prepara tu máscara de aire! – dijo Lance, arrojando lejos las gafas y la gorra Rocket. – ¡En cuanto estemos sobre mar abierto, vamos a saltar!

\- ¡De acuerdo! – Krysta se arrancó su disfraz Rocket, feliz de poder quitárselo de encima, para revelar un traje de neopreno de cuerpo completo debajo.

Dragonite continuó volando. El cañón les permitiría quedarse fuera del radar por un rato, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo antes que los Rockets les dieran persecución, así que saltarían hacia el mar para sacudírselos definitivamente en cuanto salieran de la cordillera. Esto no era nada fácil: Dragonite tuvo que maniobrar por pasajes extremadamente estrechos todo el camino, aparte de asegurarse que Lance y Krysta no se cayeran de su espalda. Al menos no tuvieron que preocuparse de que los persiguieran por el momento. Habría que estar loco para escapar de las montañas volando a través del cañón, pero eso era mejor que asegurarse a que los derribaran con un misil.

En cuanto salieron de la cordillera, pudieron ver el mar claramente. Dragonite comenzó a descender mientras Krysta y Lance se ponían sus máscaras de oxígeno. Mirando atrás una última vez para asegurarse que no los estuvieran siguiendo, ya cuando estuvieron lo bastante abajo saltaron, mientras Lance retornaba a Dragonite. El dúo cayó salpicando y una vez bajo el agua, dejaron salir a otros dos Pokémon para ayudarse, un Kingdra y un Walrein. Agarrándose firmemente de sus compañeros, los agentes se sumergieron en las profundidades del mar, asegurando con eso que sus enemigos les habrían perdido el rastro.

Estuvo cerca, pero tuvieron éxito en su misión. Era hora de dirigirse al punto de reunión para entregar sus reportes.

* * *

 _ **Horas más tarde…**_

En otra cordillera montañosa, bien lejos de la anterior, otro agente de los Hombres-G volaba a lomos de su Charizard, dirigiéndose al mismo punto de reunión. Era un hombre a finales de sus veinte o principios de sus treinta, con cabello corto púrpura-azul y ojos del mismo color. Los dos habían estado juntos por más de dieciséis años, y Charizard se había convertido en su medio de transporte regular cuando estas reuniones tenían lugar. La locación era tan remota, que la única manera viable de llegar a los puntos de reunión era en un Pokémon capaz de volar. Acababa de volver de una misión exitosa, aunque se había topado con un poco más de lo que esperaba, y estaba ansioso por dar reporte de sus hallazgos.

El agente oyó el ruido de otro aleteo, y notó que la silueta de un Dragonite venía aproximándosele. Luego de usar sus binoculares de alta tecnología para verificar, sonrió e hizo que su Charizard desacelerara un poco para que lo alcanzaran.

\- ¡Lance, Krysta, qué bueno que llegaron!

\- ¡Qué bueno verte, Frey! – dijo Lance. – ¿Qué tal estuvo tu misión?

\- Bueno, me tocó un poco más de lo que me esperaba, pero valió la pena. – replicó el jinete de Charizard. – Además, tal vez tenga algo para usar de palanca para que aprueben tu propuesta.

\- ¿Encontraste algo interesante? – preguntó Krysta.

\- Más de lo que creen… – Frey comenzó a recordar. Tenía mucho por contarles.

 _ **Flashback, unos días antes…**_

 _Lidiar con el Equipo Rocket era algo a lo cual Frey ya estaba acostumbrado. En este punto, ya tenía más o menos una idea de lo que podía esperar, de lo que harían y lo que no. El problema era que, en toda organización, y especialmente las criminales, había al menos algún agente renegado que se iría en su propia agenda, independientemente de los objetivos finales de la organización, y el Equipo Rocket no era la excepción._

 _Durante una de sus rondas encubiertas en el escondite en Pueblo Mahogany, Frey descubrió que algunos de los agentes Rocket estaban metidos con un asesino que les estaba pagando una módica suma para ayudarlo a "limpiar" el desastre y mantener el rastro cubierto. Aparentemente, el sujeto estaba tras de una mujer que vivía con su hija de trece años, e iba a usar el desastre que provocarían los Rockets como tapadera para dar su golpe._

 _Incluso si esto estaba técnicamente de su jurisdicción, el sentido de la justicia de Frey no le permitiría quedarse tranquilo y dejar que sucediera. Al informar a sus superiores sobre esto, y ya que la operación en el escondite del Equipo Rocket estaba procediendo según los planes, le dieron un plazo de 24 horas para abandonar su puesto y tratar de resolver esto. Su primer intento fue aproximarse a la mujer y tratar de convencerla de que su vida podría estar en peligro. Pero incluso después de mostrarle su identificación de Hombre-G, esta se rehusó a creerle, y se fue a trabajar como siempre lo hacía. Frey no tuvo más opción que mantener un ojo sobre ella desde lejos, y el otro enfocado en tratar de encontrar a ese asesino._

 _El día pasó, y parecía que el supuesto asesino no intentaría hacer ningún movimiento. Pueblo Mahogany era una población muy pequeña, así que tendría oportunidades muy amplias para atentar contra su vida. ¿Por qué no aparecía? La realización lo golpeó al caer de la noche, cuando una explosión se oyó al otro extremo del pueblo. La mujer estaba haciendo un turno nocturno para ganar algo de dinero extra, completamente ignorante de lo sucedido._

 _Frey se equivocó: La mujer no era el objetivo. Lo era su hija._

 _Para cuando llegó, toda la casa estaba incendiándose. Mientras la madre se encontraba en el trabajo, la hija estaba dormida, sin tener idea de sus alrededores, pero claro que la explosión y subsiguiente incendio no pasarían desapercibidos mucho tiempo. Mientras la casa era devorada por las llamas, Frey chequeó los alrededores. La casa estaba en el área más alejada del río, y él no tenía ningún Pokémon de tipo Agua consigo en ese momento. Pero había algo que sí podía hacer por el momento, mientras el resto de la gente venía corriendo, ya fuera a gritar de pánico o tratar de llamar por ayuda._

 _\- ¡Charizard, ve! – exclamó arrojando su Pokébola. – ¡A quienquiera que encuentres en esa casa, tienes que sacarlo!_

 _\- ¡Char! – Charizard voló y atravesó una de las ventanas superiores, mientras Frey continuaba mirando por todos lados. Alcanzó a ver una figura en las sombras alejándose tranquilamente… quizás demasiado tranquilo. Guiado por un presentimiento, lo siguió._

 _\- ¡Hey tú! – lo llamó. La figura se detuvo, y Frey pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre con una enorme gabardina oscura. – ¿No ves que esa casa se está incendiando?_

 _\- No es mi problema. – replicó fríamente el hombre de la gabardina. – Llama a los bomberos, ellos se harán cargo._

 _\- Estás inusualmente calmado. – le dijo Frey. – ¿Qué estás tramando?_

 _\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. – volvió a decir el hombre con el mismo tono frío. Entre más lo hacía, más convencido estaba Frey de que tenía algo que ver con ello. – Ahora, si no te importa…_

 _\- De hecho sí me importa. – Frey se aproximó al hombre y lo sujetó con fuerza del hombro. Tenía muchas preguntas y no se iría hasta que se las respondieran._

 _En respuesta, el sujeto bruscamente se dio la vuelta y golpeó a Frey en toda la quijada, tirándolo al suelo antes de salir corriendo. Frey sintió la mandíbula algo desencajada, pero al ver que no estaba rota y que todavía tenía todos sus dientes, soportó el dolor. Corrió detrás del hombre y se preparó para arrojarle otra Pokébola, sin tener idea que el sujeto había dejado caer algo durante su escape._

 _\- ¡Ve, Tyranitar! – Pero apenas lo hizo, sintió una extraña onda pasar a través de él, y su Pokébola comenzó a echar chispas. Al recogerla, notó que estaba bloqueada, no podía presionar el botón activador. – ¡¿Qué diablos?!_

 _Trató de usar las otras, pero todas estaban bloqueadas de la misma manera. Frey quería perseguir al sujeto, pero entonces oyó a su Charizard rugiendo al salir de la casa en llamase. Dividido entre perseguir al posible criminal y ayudar a la potencial víctima, finalmente eligió la segunda. Proteger a la gente era más importante._

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- La chica salió solo con algunas quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, pero los doctores dicen que se recuperará por completo. – concluyó su relato Frey, y luego suspiró de frustración. – Lástima que el sujeto se me escapó.

\- No lo entiendo. – preguntó Lance. – ¿Por qué querría asesinar a esa chica?

\- Bueno, el artilugio que dejó atrás resultó ser una pista valiosa. – dijo Frey, sacando un pequeño dispositivo esférico de su bolsillo. – Lo envié a la división de investigación y desarrollo de tecnología para ver si podían rastrearlo o incluso hacerle ingeniería reversa, y encontramos algo interesante. Estos bebés los utiliza un asesino en serie conocido como el Cazador de Bloodliners.

\- ¿Cazador de Bloodliners? – dijo Krysta.

\- Así es como lo llaman nuestros amigos en la Policía Internacional, de cualquier manera. El nombre le queda, ya que por alguna razón, solo persigue a bloodliners. – continuó Frey. – Después de averiguar esto, tuve un presentimiento, así que contacté a la mujer y le pregunté de esto. Y tenía razón: resultó que su hija era una bloodliner, así que el sujeto definitivamente quería matarla a ella.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto Cazador de Bloodliners? – preguntó Lance. – ¿Y qué es lo que tiene en contra de ellos?

\- No lo sé, ya que tuve que regresar a mi propia operación, no me quedó tiempo de hacer preguntas. – dijo Frey. – Lo único que pude hacer fue asegurarme que la mujer y su hija fueran reubicadas a otro lugar, por su seguridad.

\- Hmm… – Lance se puso pensativo. – Tal vez podamos usar esto para reforzar nuestra propuesta. Un incidente como este no es poca cosa.

Krysta y Frey asintieron. Recientemente, más y más incidentes seguían ocurriendo uno tras otro, y esto forzó a los Hombres-G para considerar una decisión muy importante. Su trabajo era lidiar con problemas relacionados con los Pokémon, y sus objetivos usualmente eran criminales que maltrataban o usaban Pokémon para propósitos malvados. Pero ahora, tenían que discutir un problema que para muchos, no era ni humano ni Pokémon, y era ambas cosas a la vez: los bloodliners. Unos meses antes, Lance había propuesto la creación de un equipo especial que lidiara específicamente con ellos, pero lo rechazaron. Tal vez con esta nueva información que trajo Frey, y la que Lance y Krysta habían conseguido en su última operación, podrían convencer a sus superiores de cambiar su decisión.

Una vez llegaron a un punto seguro, Charizard y Dragonite aterrizaron, y sus jinetes se bajaron de ellos de un salto. Tras recuperar a sus Pokémon, los tres agentes miraron hacia lo profundo de las montañas. Nadie adivinaría que esta era la ubicación de una de las bases secretas usadas para las reuniones de los agentes Hombres-G. Con un profundo respiro, el trío comenzó a caminar. El resto del camino tenían que hacerlo a pie.

Unos pocos minutos después, llegaron a una pequeña cueva, apenas lo bastante grande para que un hombre adulto pudiera entrar, que ocultaba tras una pared holográfica una puerta de alta tecnología con la mejor de las cerraduras: un escáner doble de retina y huellas digitales, además de reconocimiento de voz. Lance colocó su mano en el escáner de la izquierda, mientras que Frey esperó en el de la derecha. Una de las medidas de seguridad de la locación era que requería de dos agentes para abrir la cerradura.

 **\- PROTOCOLO DE VERIFICACIÓN DE VOZ ACTIVADO. POR FAVOR DIGA SU CÓDIGO DE ACCESO.**

\- GM-235097. Lance Wataru.

 **\- VOZ RECONOCIDA. PRIMER SEGURO DESACTIVADO.**

\- Tu turno. – dijo Lance. Frey asintió y esperó el escaneo de su mano y ojo.

 **\- PROTOCOLO DE VERIFICACIÓN DE VOZ ACTIVADO. POR FAVOR DIGA SU CÓDIGO DE ACCESO.**

\- GM-099315. Frey Solorge.

 **\- VOZ RECONOCIDA. SEGUNDO SEGURO DESACTIVADO.**

Y con esto, la puerta se abrió, revelando un elevador. Una vez que entraron, Lance presionó el botón para cerrar la puerta y empezar el descenso. Ya que tardarían unos pocos minutos antes de llegar a la base, Krysta decidió matar el tiempo con algo de charla.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Lorelei, por cierto? – le preguntó a Frey.

\- Los dos hemos estado ocupados, pero nos las arreglamos. – replicó Frey. – De hecho espero conseguir algunos días libres para que podamos vernos.

\- Me encantaría verla también, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – dijo Krysta. – Por favor salúdala de mi parte la próxima vez que hablen.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿planeas hacerle la pregunta pronto? – preguntó Lance.

Frey solo le dio una mirada de "no voy a responder a eso", y Lance supo que no debería presionar más en el asunto. Dentro de sus filas, la relación de Frey con Lorelei no era un secreto, y muchos le tenían envidia. Todo comenzó con un pequeño beso bajo el muérdago durante una fiesta de Navidad, y habían estado juntos desde entonces. Sin embargo, cuando Lorelei fue aceptada dentro del Alto Mando, y Frey fue reclutado por los Hombres-G, se dieron cuenta que sus deberes no les dejaban exactamente mucho tiempo libre, así que no parecía que pudieran llevar una vida de casados en un futuro cercano. Krysta en particular parecía ser la que más apoyaba dicha relación, habiéndolos conocido desde años antes que se unieran a los Hombres-G.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, revelando la base. Siguiendo el protocolo, los guardias en turno les hicieron un último chequeo de seguridad para verificar sus identidades antes de dejarlos pasar. Sin perder un segundo, los agentes hicieron su camino hasta la sala de conferencias, donde los esperaban el resto de sus colegas. La reunión sería presidida por el Director Flagg, un antiguo oficial militar puesto a cargo de esta división de los Hombres-G tras ser dado de baja honrosa. El Director miró hacia el reloj digital en la pared.

\- Justo a tiempo, agentes. Es bueno verlos, bienvenidos. – El Director Flagg los saludó, y ellos respondieron de igual modo. – De acuerdo, ahora que los agentes Wataru, Blizzack y Solorge ya están aquí, la reunión puede comenzar. Por favor tomen sus asientos.

Los agentes se fueron hacia las sillas vacías. Había llegado la hora de discutir algunas de las operaciones recientes. Lance fue el primero en tomar la palabra y empezar a relatarle al resto de sus colegas de lo que habían descubierto él y Krysta, incluyendo los detalles más interesantes. Específicamente, el archivo al que no pudieron acceder o robar de la base de datos, y seguían sin tener idea de lo que podría ser.

\- En cuanto a lo que conseguimos sobre el Proyecto R, al parecer el Líder del Equipo Rocket no tenía de él. Según el archivo, el administrador conocido como Proton fue el que les dio la autorización para hacer ese pequeño experimento.

\- Y hablando del líder del Equipo Rocket, ¿ya tenemos suficiente evidencia para conectar a Giovanni con ellos? – preguntó el Director Flagg.

\- Todavía no. – dijo Lance en tono sombrío. – En la Liga Pokémon no nos agrada mucho el sujeto, pero mientras no tengamos nada definitivo, no podemos señalar a nadie. Detesto admitirlo, pero Giovanni hace bien su trabajo como Líder del Gimnasio Viridian, aunque tenemos muchas quejas de que es demasiado fuerte para los entrenadores promedio.

Los agentes en la sala de conferencias permanecieron en silencio. Además de ser uno de los Hombres-G, Lance era también un miembro importante de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto, y se enorgullecía de ello, así que cuando uno de los suyos era atrapado en crímenes o tratos ilegales, era un golpe bajo, y siempre sentía que era su responsabilidad lidiar con ello. En este caso, sin embargo, Giovanni era muy bueno para ocultar sus rastros, pues nunca dejaba ninguna evidencia incriminatoria.

\- En cualquier caso, logré conseguir algo de información interesante que nos podría guiar a lo que están tramando. – dijo Lance. – Lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto que quisiera discutir.

Lance se acercó al enorme monitor táctil que había frente a ellos, e hizo aparecer una serie de artículos de periódicos, algunos de ellos bastante recientes.

\- Aparentemente, el Equipo Rocket ha estado siguiendo las hazañas de ciertos individuos muy de cerca. Encontramos un expediente muy interesante centrado en este muchacho. – Les mostró la foto de un muchacho de unos quince años, alto, de cabello oscuro y con una gorra de la Expo de la Liga Pokémon, con un Pikachu sobre su hombro. – Ash Ketchum. Recibió su licencia de entrenador hace unos tres meses, y es un portador de Pokédex elegido por el Profesor Samuel Oak.

\- Los registros de la Liga dicen que es un entrenador bastante prometedor. – dijo el agente Hicks. – Quedó en segundo lugar en un reciente torneo en el Domo de Batalla, y hasta ahora no ha perdido contra ninguno de los líderes de gimnasio que ha enfrentado. ¿Pero qué hay de especial en él?

\- Exactamente. – dijo Lance. - ¿Por qué iba a estar el Equipo Rocket interesado en un entrenador que apenas ha comenzado su viaje, incluso uno que muestra un talento remarcable para ser un novato? No tendría mucho sentido… si no fuera porque encontré este archivo guardado en una carpeta etiquetada como "Bloodliners".

Esa última palabra fue suficiente para atraer la atención de todos. Lance mostró varios artículos de incidentes que habían ocurrido en los últimos dos años hasta el tiempo presente. En la mayoría de ellos, se sospechaba o se confirmaba que había bloodliners involucrados. El campeón regional se detuvo en uno muy específico, trayendo la atención de todos hacia el apagón de Ciudad Gringy. Había ocurrido hacía casi dos semanas, pero los medios todavía hablaban de él y de todo el desorden que causó. No solo el apagón en sí mismo, sino las hordas de Pokémon tipo Veneno que rondaban por la planta de energía, de ninguna manera eso podría pasar desapercibido para aquellos lo bastante curiosos para ir a dar un vistazo.

\- Aunque las fuentes oficiales culpan a este incidente por la construcción de la presa de Ciudad Giva, diciendo que fue la culpable de desplazar a esos Pokémon de tipo Veneno fuera de sus hábitats, hay reportes de comportamientos similares en varias poblaciones cercanas, incluyendo Ciudad Crimson. La mayoría de estos artículos están relacionados a bloodliners, así que juntando dos y dos…

\- Entonces, lo que intentas decir es que hay un bloodliner detrás de esto, ¿es eso? – preguntó el agente Hicks.

\- De hecho, aparte del obvio comportamiento errático de los Pokémon involucrados, hay una declaración de un testigo. – dijo el agente Fielding, sacando una declaración que fue tomada por el Departamento de Policía de Ciudad Gringy. – Un guardia que estaba de servicio durante este incidente fue encontrado encerrado en un closet, y la puerta tenía grabado un mensaje que decía "Guardia vivo adentro", y el análisis forense reveló rastros de fluido corrosivo muy similar al encontrado en Pokémon de tipo Veneno. El guardia estuvo en shock por varios días, pero después que se recuperó lo suficiente para responder preguntas, reportó haber sido atacado por una chica adolescente que creó un muro de fluido tóxico para bloquear disparos, y luego le escupió a su compañero, matándolo al instante.

\- Si no fuera porque ya he experimentado este tipo de cosas de primera mano, diría que es una completa locura. – intervino Frey, y Lance asintió.

\- Creo que deberíamos preguntarle a nuestra experta en este campo. ¿Krysta?

Krysta se levantó de su asiento para ver más de cerca la grabación, enfocándose mayormente en las imágenes donde los ojos de los Pokémon eran más visibles. Después de unos minutos, finalmente asintió.

\- No hay duda. – dijo ella. – He visto esa mirada incontables veces cuando tuve que tomar control de un Pokémon tipo Hielo. Esa es la mirada de un Pokémon siendo controlado por un bloodliner de tipo Corazón.

\- Lo cual quiere decir que hay un bloodliner de Corazón Veneno detrás de este incidente, ¿correcto? – dijo Frey. – Entre los Pokémon que había por todo el lugar, y la declaración del guardia, todo parece encajar.

\- Más todavía, varios días antes del incidente, muchos entrenadores de las zonas cercanas a Ciudad Gringy reportaron que algunos de sus Pokémon habían desaparecido, y reaparecieron entre los que atacaron la planta de energía. – dijo Lance. – Krysta, ¿es posible para un Bloodliner de tipo Corazón controlar a Pokémon capturados por entrenadores, y no solo a salvajes?

\- Normalmente no haría eso, pero sí, lo es. De hecho yo misma tuve que hacerlo un par de veces. –Krysta con una mirada de vergüenza en el rostro. Aparentemente no se sentía feliz de haber tenido que hacer eso.

\- Eso todavía no responde a nuestra pregunta principal, Lance. – dijo el agente Hicks. – Sí, hay un bloodliner detrás de esto, ¿pero qué podemos hacer al respecto?

\- No se trata de lo que PODEMOS hacer, sino más bien de lo que DEBERÍAMOS hacer. – dijo Lance. – Las grabaciones que conseguí revelaron algunos datos interesantes, como los nombres de algunas de las involucradas.

Lance presionó el control remoto y la pantalla mostró otra imagen. La foto de una chica adolescente, de piel pálida, pelo oscuro atado en dos coletas y ojos azul hielo apareció en pantalla.

\- Aurora Aoi Borealis. – dijo Lance. – Hija de Tokiomi Borealis, que recientemente falleció durante el apagón de Ciudad Gringy. Fuentes no confirmadas dicen que hubo un sabotaje externo del sistema de energía de emergencia del hospital, así cuando el apagón llegó, se quedaron totalmente sin electricidad, lo que le provocó la muerte tanto a él como muchos otros.

\- Los registros oficiales dicen que la hija del señor Borealis huyó de casa hace unos cuantos años y nunca más volvió. – dijo el agente Fielding.

\- ¿Pero qué tal si ese no fue el caso? – dijo Lance. – ¿Y si fue el señor Borealis el que abandonó a su hija?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? – preguntó el agente Hicks. – La gente que lo conocía decía que amaba a su hija, especialmente cuando murió su esposa. Decía que su hija era el único recordatorio vivo de la mujer a la que tanto amó.

Lance mostró una foto de Aurora disparando un rayo azul-blanco desde la punta de los dedos. El agente Hicks y todos los demás rápidamente captaron el mensaje, pero por las dudas, Krysta decidió expandir el punto más allá.

\- El señor Borealis era un hombre muy influyente. No le hubiera sido muy difícil mover algunos hilos para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con su versión de que su hija huyó de casa. Los padres que se vuelven contra sus hijos o los abandonan, solo porque resultan ser bloodliners no son tan poco comunes.

Frey miró a Krysta con compasión. Por supuesto, él ya sabía su historia: algún tiempo después de que sus poderes despertaron, ella huyó de casa, temiendo que sus padres la echaran por ser bloodliner tras ver en las noticias casos muy similares. Pasó los siguientes diez años huyendo de un lugar a otro, hasta que se volvieron a ver. Resultó que habían pasado toda esa década tratando de encontrarla, y no les importaba. Ella era su hija y la querían. Pero tristemente, no todos habían tenido esa misma fortuna, y Aurora definitivamente no la había tenido.

\- Aun hay más. – Lance rápidamente cambió el tema. – Lo siguiente que mostró fue la imagen de una chica con pelo negro largo, y las puntas teñidas de verde, ojos rojizos y unas extrañas marcas con forma de Z en las mejillas. – Belladonna Tyrian. Su madre actualmente está en prisión por cargos de riesgos a la salud pública, abandono y abuso infantil. Su descripción física coincide con la declaración del guardia sobre el ataque, así que podemos asumir que ella es nuestra Bloodliner de tipo Corazón Veneno.

\- Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta. – dijo el agente Hicks. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

\- Estaba a punto de llegar a eso. – dijo Lance. – Hace unos meses, extendí una propuesta para crear un equipo especial que maneje exclusivamente a los bloodliners. Este incidente solo es el más reciente en una larga lista de ellos, y los bloodliners aparecen por todas partes. Más todavía, piensen en esto: los Bloodliners de tipo Corazón son capaces de controlar a los Pokémon, aunque sea solo de su tipo específico, lo cual no importa como lo vean, potencialmente puede convertirlos en un peligro tanto para humanos como para Pokémon por igual.

\- ¿Estás sugiriendo que creemos este equipo especial para matarlos a todos? – preguntó el agente Fielding.

\- Jamás dije eso. – dijo Lance, asqueado ante el pensamiento. – Es un error asumir que todos los bloodliners son malvados o peligrosos. Krysta es la prueba viviente de ello. Lo que estoy diciendo es que necesitamos un equipo que sea capaz de manejar a los que sí son un peligro para sí mismos y a los demás.

\- Y no son solo los bloodliners los que podrían ser peligrosos. – agregó Frey. – ¿Qué hay de los humanos normales que dejan que el miedo se apodere de ellos? Sabemos que la Policía Internacional anda tras el rastro de un asesino serial conocido como el Cazador de Bloodliners, y yo mismo confirmé con mis propios ojos que una de sus potenciales víctimas apenas tenía trece años de edad. ¿Qué tal si aparecieran más como él por todo el mundo?

\- Frey tiene razón. – Lance estuvo de acuerdo. – Si aparecieran más como el Cazador de Bloodliners, seguro intentarán usar a los Pokémon para lastimar o incluso asesinar a los bloodliners, incluso aunque sean inofensivos. El propósito de este equipo sería aprehender a los bloodliners hostiles, y proteger a los que no quieren lastimar a nadie.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas. Ese parecía el curso de acción más sensato. Los bloodliners aparecían por todos lados y con más frecuencia, especialmente desde hacía dieciséis años, Pero eso traía otro problema para la propuesta de Lance.

\- Aunque los bloodliners están aumentando en número, la mayoría de ellos están por debajo de la edad de dieciséis. Algunos de ellos incluso son niños pequeños. – señaló Krysta. – Es mucho más difícil encontrar otros como yo, nacidos antes de la Explosión de Nacidos Bloodliners.

\- Creo que puedo ayudar con eso. – dijo Frey, sacando otro disco USB. – Otro de nuestros agentes infiltrados en la rama de Johto del Equipo Rocket me envió unos videos interesantes. Esto es de hace unos tres meses, por lo que me contaron, cuando el Equipo Rocket intentó descarrilar el tren magnético de Goldenrod.

Lance presionó el control remoto para abrir el dispositivo. Era una serie de videos cortos, claramente grabados por aficionados, pero había mucho que ver en ellos. En el primero, el susodicho tren avanzaba rápidamente, siendo perseguido por una figura en llamas que se le aproximaba desde el aire. Krysta visiblemente hizo una mueca ante esto: seguía sin gustarle mucho ver el fuego, incluso en videos. Era un hombre con un traje rojo y amarillo que lanzaba fuego por las manos y pies como si fueran propulsores. Luego voló colocándose frente al tren, y empezó a generar fuego desde su espalda y codos, usando la propulsión improvisada para tratar de pararlo o al menos ralentizarlo. Lo logró justo antes que el tren llegara a una sección dañada de las vías, se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar el aliento y luego volvió a volar.

El siguiente video mostraba un gran grupo de soldados del Equipo Rocket y Pokémon, disparando sus ataques a una figura que se movía velozmente dejando un rastro eléctrico detrás. Solo se detuvo por un par de segundos para burlarse de ellos, pero eso bastó para ver que era otro hombre de extraño traje, de color negro con marcas de rayos blancos por todo el lugar, como un Zebstrika. El velocista esquivó los ataques y luego comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de los soldados, creando un anillo eléctrico para atraparlos a todos, y tras unos segundos, todos cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose por haber recibido esos choques eléctricos. Luego salió corriendo, todavía dejando detrás su estela eléctrica.

Por último pero no menos importante, había una figura solitaria de pie sobre una azotea muy alta. Incluso a la distancia, se podía ver que sostenía en su mano un arco de largo alcance y se preparaba para disparar. Sin embargo, en vez de lanzar un proyectil tradicional, lo que hizo fue generar una flecha de energía púrpura: un ataque de Puntada Sombría. Un acercamiento reveló que llevaba una capa con capucha, y debajo de esta llevaba una máscara diseñada como el rostro de un Decidueye. El misterioso arquero disparó unas cuantas flechas más, y luego con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció en el suelo como un fantasma.

\- Tenemos algunos reportes de avistamientos de este trío. – dijo Frey. – Tienden a aparecer cuando hay algún criminal de los grandes en la ciudad, o cuando el Equipo Rocket está involucrado.

\- ¿Los han identificado? – preguntó el Director Flagg.

\- Excepto por los nombres que dieron los locales, me temo que no. – dijo Frey. En este orden señaló al hombre en llamas, al velocista y al arquero encapuchado. – Aparentemente se hacen llamar "Flamestorm" _, "_ Flashstrika" y "Decid-Arrow" _._

\- Esos nombres suenan tan imaginativos como Blaziken Mask o Gligarman. – bromeó el Director Flagg. – Como sea, ¿cuál es nuestro plan para acercarnos a ellos?

\- No tenemos mucha información, pero de lo que hemos podido reunir, parece ser que enfocan sus operaciones en Ciudad Goldenrod y la mayoría de las ciudades mayores en el área cercana. – dijo Frey. – Propongo que enviemos un equipo a Goldenrod y esperemos su próxima aparición.

\- Vamos a votar entonces. – dijo el Director Flagg levantando su mano. – ¿Todos a favor de enviar un equipo para contactar a estos… vigilantes?

Todos en la habitación alzaron la mano. La votación fue unánime, hasta de los que se veían más reacios.

\- Muy bien. ¿Hay voluntarios?

\- Yo iré. – dijo Frey. – Ya he tenido mi racha de incidentes relacionados con bloodliners y sé cómo manejarlos.

\- Espera. – Krysta salió al paso. – Director Flagg, si me lo permite, solicito que me ponga a cargo de esta operación.

\- ¿Agente Blizzack?

\- Tal vez se sientan en más confianza si uno de los suyos es quien se les aproxima. – dijo Krysta. – Además, necesitaremos contramedidas en caso de que resulten ser poco cooperativos u hostiles.

\- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Frey. – Sé que tú eres la única agente bloodliner que tenemos, pero, bueno, uno de ellos es claramente uno de tipo Fuego y…

\- Está bien. – replicó Krysta. – Sé que he tenido mis problemas con el fuego, y tal vez todavía los tengo. Pero gracias a ti y a Lorelei, he aprendido a controlarme, y a enfrentar mi miedo cuando es importante. Sé que puedo hacer esto.

Todos en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo. El punto de Krysta era válido: los Hombres-H estaban cortos de agentes bloodliners por el hecho de que había muy pocos en el mismo radio de edad que ella, y necesitaban expandir sus filas. Estos tres parecían buenos candidatos para el equipo que Lance había propuesto. Al final, el Director Flagg era quien tenía la última palabra.

\- Muy bien. La agente Blizzack quedará a cargo. Haré los arreglos para preparar el equipo y el transporte en cuanto sea posible. El resto de ustedes permanecerá en espera hasta que el cuartel general envíe órdenes o nuevas misiones para ustedes, pero por ahora, pueden tomarse un respiro si lo desean. Pueden retirarse.

Los agentes se pusieron de pie y dejaron la sala. Krysta se quedó con el Director Flagg, mientras Lance y Frey se fueron a los pasillos a terminar algunos asuntos pendientes y archivar los reportes de sus recientes misiones. Luego de eso, decidieron irse al comedor para llenar sus estómagos antes de dejar la base.

\- Bueno, parece que sí podrás tener algunos días libres después de todo. – dijo Lance.

\- Supongo que sí. – Frey mordió un enorme trozo de filete. – Aun así, me gustaría tomar parte en esta. ¿Tal vez pueda convencer al Director Flagg que me incluya en el equipo de Krysta?

\- ¿No confías en ella? – preguntó Lance. Frey frunció el cejo ante la pregunta.

\- No es que no confíe en ella. Solo estoy preocupado, es todo. Los bloodliners son un asunto muy serio, ya lo sabes.

\- Ya dimos el primer paso. – dijo Lance. – La petición para el equipo especial ya fue aprobada, solo necesitamos encontrar algunos reclutas. Y has estado trabajando muy duro últimamente, ¿verdad?

Frey quería protestar, pero Lance tenía razón. En los últimos dos meses había estado muy ocupado, apenas sí había podido dormir, y en los pocos descansos que tuvo no había tenido oportunidad siquiera de llamar a Lorelei. Tal vez debería hacerlo cuando salieran de la base.

Y hablando de eso, el teléfono de Lance empezó a sonar en aquel momento, sorprendiendo a ambos. El Maestro de Dragones se lo sacó, y frunció el cejo al ver el identificador de llamadas, pero respondió de todos modos.

\- Te dije que no me llamaras a este número a menos que sea importante. – dijo casi gritando por el teléfono.

\- Esto es importante. – replicó una voz femenina, con un tono algo enojado. Por supuesto, era su querida prima y colega Maestra de Dragones, la líder del Gimnasio Blackthorn, Clair. – El tío Halberd necesita hablar contigo, y quiere hacerlo en persona.

\- ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- No lo sé, pero está bloqueando la entrada a la Guarida del Dragón. Dice que no se irá hasta que vengas, y ya sabes que cuando viene, siempre es por algo serio.

\- OK, ya entendí. La reunión ya terminó, creo que podré llegar al anochecer.

\- Solo intenta apresurarte un poco. – Y colgó sin dejarlo siquiera decir adiós. Lance suspiró; odiaba que le interrumpieran su almuerzo de ese modo, pero sabía que no podía dejar a su padre esperando.

\- Lo siento, es hora de que vaya a hacer una visita a casa. Terminaré de comerme el almuerzo por el camino. Nos vemos.

Lance agarró su bandeja e hizo que le empacaran el resto de su almuerzo sin terminar en una caja por seguridad. Frey continuó comiéndose el suyo y se despidió de él mientras salía todo apurado.

Como mayor medida de seguridad, el elevador que Lance, Frey y Krysta habían usado era solo de entrada. El pasaje de salida llevaba a una caverna subterránea, y la salida estaba al otro lado de la cordillera, donde los agentes tenían que salir del mismo modo que llegaron: usando un Pokémon Volador, ya que las poderosas corrientes de viento hacían difíciles para las aeronaves aterrizar a salvo en este lugar. Lance se montó en la espalda de su Dragonite y voló hacia el oeste, dirigiéndose hacia Ciudad Blackthorn.

Mientras volaba, Lance pensaba en los recientes eventos. Los incidentes con bloodliners seguían ocurriendo cada vez con más frecuencia, así que tenía que estar alerta. Quizás podría pedirle a su padre que le diera una mano, y si las cosas se complicaban más, también tenía algunos viejos amigos del abuelo Javelin de la milicia en discado rápido.

\- ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que los Hombres-G tendremos las manos muy llenas en un futuro muy cercano? – se preguntó en voz alta.

Sin importar lo que viniera, tenía que enfrentarlo. El propósito de los Hombres-G era claro: Cualquiera que fuese un peligro para la humanidad o para los Pokémon tenía que ser detenido de manera apropiada, y si los bloodliners empezaban a involucrarse, eso los incluía a ellos. Lance sabía que, por mucho que hubiese personas peligrosas tanto entre los humanos como los bloodliners, también había personas buenas en ambos lados. A los primeros había que detenerlos, y a los segundos había que protegerlos, y él se aseguraría de hacer exactamente eso.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en un hotel de Ciudad Celadon…**_

Nada como una ducha fría para refrescarse tras una larga mañana. Vestida con su bata púrpura, Lorelei llamó al servicio de habitación para ordenar algo para almorzar. No quedaba mucho por hacer excepto tal vez ver la televisión. Se puso sus gafas y tomó el control remoto, sintonizando Pokémon TV, que en ese momento transmitía en vivo el Torneo de Batallas Dobles de Fuchsia. Siempre estaba en busca de nuevos talentos, lo cual era la razón de hacer sus torneos improvisados.

La miembro del Alto Mando se sorprendió de ver algunos rostros familiares: específicamente, esas dos muchachas que, luego de ganar su último torneo, le pidieron que convenciera a Erika de permitirle a su amigo tener una batalla en el gimnasio. Dicho amigo, un muchacho llamado Ash Ketchum, también participaba en el torneo. Lorelei había visto su batalla contra Erika en el programa de Reseña de Batallas de Gimnasio; tenía un estilo de batalla bastante creativo, si bien poco ortodoxo, y ahora también lo demostraba. Se veían realmente prometedores, y Lorelei no pudo evitar sentir que quería animarlos un poco.

 _ **\- ¡Pokémon-mon-mon, Pokémon-mon-mon, oh sí! –**_ De repente, el teléfono de Lorelei sonó, y lo agarró para contestar rápidamente. El identificador mostraba la foto de Frey.

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Cómo está mi ninfa de hielo favorita?

\- Sabes que odio que me llames así. – se rio Lorelei.

\- Y también sé que en realidad te encanta. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?

\- Bastante bien. – replicó Lorelei. – De hecho, ya que la audiencia con la liga que habíamos programado para Erika ahora está cancelada, tal vez tenga algunos días libres pronto.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo hiciste?

\- Bueno… tuve que sacrificar mi copia del calendario de trajes de baño.

\- Ah, qué lástima. Cómo me habría encantado ver tu foto en ese calendario.

\- Bueno, todavía tengo el bikini, así que si te gustaría verme de verdad…

\- Oh, claro que eso me encantaría. – Frey sonó muy deleitado con la propuesta. – Como sea, ya que asignaron a Krysta a la próxima misión, tal vez yo también tenga algo de tiempo libre. ¿Tienes planes?

\- Aparte de quedarme en Celadon un par de días más, no realmente. – replicó Lorelei. – La próxima semana tendré una conferencia en Isla Mandarín. ¿Crees que podríamos vernos en mi casa de verano por allá?

\- Eso suena bien para mí. Te he extrañado mucho.

\- Lo mismo digo. Nos veremos allá entonces. Te amo.

\- También te amo. Adiós.

Lorelei terminó la llamada y siguió viendo la televisión. Aunque estaba disfrutando del torneo, le agradó poder oír la voz de Frey. Lo había extrañado mucho, pero ella sabía que su trabajo con los Hombres-G Pokémon era muy importante, así que nunca se enojaba si no la llamaba. Aun así, a veces se preguntaba si haberles motivado a él y a Krysta a unírseles había sido lo mejor, con todos los riesgos que tenían que pasar.

\- "Deja de preocuparte. Ellos saben cuidarse solos."

Ellos no eran unos debiluchos. Frey fue el que le enseñó a ser una entrenadora fuerte (aunque insistiera que ella era la más fuerte de los dos), y Krysta siempre podía cuidarle las espaldas, al ser una bloodliner y todo. Seguro que podían manejar cualquier cosa.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y aquí estoy, con mi siguiente oneshot del Resetverso. Este tenía el propósito de reintroducir a mis dos OCs del Gaiden de Lorelei, Frey y Krysta, en el presente, y además establecer el punto de inicio para un par de subtramas que tengo planeadas. Darle a Lance su primera aparición en persona también es un plus. Originalmente quería además darle un cameo tempranero al Gyarados Rojo del Lago de la Furia, pero **Crossoverpairinglover** dijo que era demasiado pronto para eso todavía, así que lo cambié a que Lance tenga un encuentro con su padre. De hecho, una de mis ideas tempraneras era un oneshot protagonizado por Clair, así que tal vez haga eso para ver cómo se lleva la familia del Clan Dragón de Blackthorn en el Resetverso.

Y obviamente, una de las subtramas que tengo planeadas involucra este trío de superhéroes-vigilantes. Supongo que no necesito decir que son referencias claras a Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, Barry Allen/Flash y Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (aunque este último con poderes más parecidos a Johnny Storm/Antorcha Humana de los Cuatro Fantásticos), en referencia a aquella pelea que tuvieron contra el Flash Reverso. Para que estén claros, Decid-Arrow y Flashstrika son obviamente de tipo Especie (el segundo tiene habilidad Motor Fuerte que ha aprendido a activar con su propia electricidad para usar su supervelocidad) mientras que Flamestorm es de Técnica Lanzallamas. Ellos aparecerán cuando Krysta vaya para reclutarlos para los Hombres-G, y puede ser que les saque "historia de origen" por el camino.

Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado de este oneshot. Dejé un par de gags mitológicos escondidos por ahí, a ver si los encuentran. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, Jigsawpunisher, BRANDON369, dragon titanico** y **UltronFatalis.** Ya empiezo a trabajar en el próximo oneshot, aunque tengo un mini-extra que voy a hacer de mi otra historia aunque ya esté terminada. Nos vemos.


	49. Interludio de Wicke y su sobrino

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Wicke y su sobrino**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** ¿Cómo hacen los miembros de la Unión de Guardianes para manejar el clima y la cultura de Alola, donde también reside la filosofía de los entrenadores? ¿Cómo es la familia de Wicke?

* * *

 _ **Región de Alola…**_

Alola tiene un problema. No es el único problema que tiene, de lejos, pero era un problema con el cual tenían que tratar. Las especies no nativas de la región estaban apoderándose de cada ecosistema que podían. Se volvían depredadoras, consumían los recursos que necesitaban las especies nativas, y en general no era agradable tenerlas cerca. Trabajar para minimizar los daños era uno de los deberes de la Fundación Aether, y era un deber que habían pulido hasta que reluciera a más no poder.

\- Señorita Wicke, acabo de tranquilizar a los tres Yungoos. – le informó un empleado de Aether a la mujer a cargo de esta operación: tres Pokémon largos de pelaje marrón y amarillo colgaban de sus manos por la cola. El empleado llevaba guantes gruesos de color marrón que ciertamente no combinaban con su uniforme blanco, y además tenían marcas visibles de mordidas de las pequeñas criaturas.

\- Excelente. Tráelos a la unidad móvil, comenzaremos la cirugía inmediatamente.

La mujer a cargo, la mencionada señorita Wicke, se limpió el sudor de las cejas mientras el empleado pasaba junto a otro que estaba junto a la camioneta blanca; el empleado con los tres Yungoos acababa de salir del vehículo justo detrás de él. Wicke inmediatamente se llevó a uno de los Gumshoos debajo del brazo.

Había varias escuelas de pensamiento sobre cómo manejar a las especies invasoras de Pokémon. Antes de unirse a la Fundación Aether, ella había trabajado en Ciudad Fall durante la aparición de un montón de Grimers y Muks no nativos en el sistema de alcantarillado, y ella ayudó en limitar la restricción a una sola área. Estaba la idea de una pura y simple erradicación… una idea que no era popular en Alola, o en muchas otras regiones, dicho fuera de paso. Estaba un tercer método para manejar a las especies invasoras: capturarlas, esterilizarlas o castrarlas, y luego liberarlas para que pudieran seguir con sus vidas, pero evitando que pudieran crear otra generación de los suyos en la región.

Eso era lo que Alola había aprobado para que se hiciera con la línea de los Yungoos. Todavía estaba pendiente la legalidad con las líneas de Rattata y Meowth debido a las formas únicas que habían adoptado. Wicke estaba bajo la impresión de que podrían abrirse paso a fuerza con esas legalidades si fuera necesario, y empezar de una vez a esterilizar y castrar a los Rattatas y Meowths alolanos, pero probablemente llevaría a que Rood y su organización llegaran a Alola y le causaran problemas a la Fundación Aether. Incluyendo protestas, discursos difamatorios, robo de vehículos…

Citando a cierto Kahuna de lo que podría pasar: "Todo se iría al diablo y tendría que limpiar el desastre que hiciéramos tú y yo, igual como lo hago con mis Meowths. Así que no lo hagas." Pero independientemente de las complicaciones, la vida era así, y se había vuelto casi rutinario en este punto.

Poco sabía ella de que eso iba a cambiar muy pronto.

…

\- Creemos haber aislado el problema. Aparentemente una combinación de la reciente construcción de la Planta de Energía Geotérmica de Akala y un incremento en los números de Grubbins durante los patrones climatológicos inusuales del año pasado provocó que muchos de ellos migraran a las áreas urbanas, donde fueron hacia las estaciones donde había transformadores y retransmisores de energía. Con ayuda de los Pokémon Voladores de la Capitana Iolani, me siento segura al decir que hemos encontrado a todos los Grubbins heridos por haberse metido con la electricidad, y logramos que varios entrenadores en el área capturen a varios de ellos para reducir un poco su sobrepoblación.

Wicke le sonrió al empleado a cargo del área de Akala, transmitido gracias a la tecnología donada a la Fundación Aether de parte de la Corporación Devon. Ella no era una fanática personal de los sistemas operativos que usaban, pero el soporte técnico gratis y rápido, y el buen servicio al cliente por teléfono era un buen toque. Ella fue la primera en admitir que las grandes firmas de tecnología en Almia no eran las mejores en atención al cliente. Ayudaba también que el presidente de Devon había sido el tutor sustituto de Lusamine en varias clases de la universidad hacía años.

\- Muy bien. Me alegra ver que pudimos manejar la situación antes que se saliera de las manos. Espero que los entrenadores que pudiste conseguir los cuiden bien.

La captura de Pokémon en Pokébolas… no era precisamente el método favorito personal de Wicke. Definitivamente no era de Fiore, y ya había visto lo que algunas personas enfermas le hacían a los Pokémon atrapados en las esferas. Ella no era tan ciega como para no ver que muchos entrenadores y personas normales cuidaban a los Pokémon capturados en las Pokébolas tanto como aquellos que tenían a sus Pokémon de la manera apropiada en Fiore, Almia, y Oblivia. Las personas que trataban mal a sus Pokémon eran, por lo menos en Alola, excepciones a la regla que ni siquiera el Equipo Skull se dignaría a llamar basura.

Era extraño escribirle una tarjeta de agradecimiento a una señorita "Wrap" en aquella sola vez, y no estaba segura de si debería haberle dado las gracias luego que el Equipo Skull le robó al mensajero todo lo que llevaba y lo dejaron atado y amordazado (y cubierto de grafiti). Aunque con toda su experiencia de primera mano, no podía evitar recordar aquellos viejos documentales sobre Pokémon cuyas Pokébolas se perdían y se quedaban atrapados adentro por años, lo cual la hizo temblar.

\- ¿Disculpe, señor empleado de Aether? – La llamada fue interrumpida por una rubia de pelo largo y con marcas en su cara asomando la cabeza por la pantalla. Seguro estaba bastante lejos como para no haber visto la llamada. – Escuché de alguien que mi nuevo Grubbin evolucionará en un Pokémon llamado Charjabug, y que hay libros de cocina para recetas especiales que usan su electricidad natural para crear platillos únicos. A mi novio le interesaría intentarlos después, ¿sabe dónde los venden?

El empleado le dio una mirada de "Disculpa, déjame atender esto" antes de volverse hacia la rubia y darle algunas direcciones que Wicke no logró seguir. La chica le sonrió con gratitud y rápidamente retiró su cabeza de la vista, seguramente ahora iría de camino a una librería. Y aunque la chica se fue tan rápido como apareció, las marcas quedaron grabadas en la mente de Wicke. Se parecían mucho a las que tenía su sobrino. Qué coincidencia, ¿no?

La llamada terminó tras unos minutos, y Wicke estaba lista para empezar con sus demás deberes.

\- Ah sí. Wicke, hay una llamada para ti. – Su jefe, Faba, era un sujeto muy franco.

\- ¿Una llamada? – repitió Wicke. ¿Quién la llamaría al trabajo? Siempre hablaba con su familia en su tiempo libre, y estaba segura que nunca les dio a sus padres, a su cuñado o a su sobrino el número de la fundación. Y ciertamente nunca se lo dio a su hermana.

\- Sí, es alguien llamado Spenser. Creo que dijo algo de asuntos familiares. Ahora date prisa y ve a atenderlo. Preferiría no tener que dejarle tus deberes a un empleado menos competente que tú más de lo necesario.

…

La sala de videoconferencias no estaba vacía. La presidenta estaba ahí con ella.

\- Oh, señora Presidenta… – empezó a decir Wicke, solo para que la mujer alta y rubia le sonriera.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Solo pensé que te gustaría tener a alguien cerca al recibir esta llamada. Llámalo una corazonada.

¿Corazonada? ¿Se estaría perdiendo de algo? De todos modos, sin importar por qué Lusamine estaría ahí, Wicke presionó el símbolo brillante en el video-monitor que indicaba "Aceptar llamada". La computadora hizo aparecer un rostro muy familiar: un hombre de pelo verde y largo, vestido con el uniforme rojo y negro de los Guardianes Pokémon. Pudo sentir que la presidenta retrocedía. Lusamine había comentado en el pasado que las ropas de los Guardianes Pokémon no eran de su agrado. A Wicke, por su parte, no le importaba mucho la moda.

\- Spenser, qué sorpresa. Me habían dicho que esto sería algo de… – Los ojos de Wicke se ensancharon al notar algo raro. – Spenser, tu brazo…

El guardián se miró su brazo, tan cubierto de vendajes que uno pensaría que un Cofagrigus le habría echado la mano.

\- Ya sanará, aunque el motivo de que mi brazo esté así… por eso es que te estoy llamando. Bueno, en parte al menos. – Esperó por un momento para ver si ella o Lusamine hablarían antes de continuar. – Verás, hubo un incidente recientemente. Hace tres días recibí un avistamiento reportado de gente de blanco causando problemas al sur de Ringtown. Creí que eran los del Escuadrón Go-Rock...

Se detuvo un momento al notar las miradas de confusión de las mujeres, así que procedió a explicar.

\- Son un montón de gamberros que se creen guardianes. Nada serio todavía, pero tratamos de mantenerlo así. Creemos que podrían estar conectados al incidente de los Grimers, pero no tenemos nada concreto. Como sea, creí que habían sido ellos y envié a tres guardianes a investigar y detener lo que fuera que estuvieran tramando. No se reportaron a la hora esperada, así que envié a otros tres para ver cómo estaban. Luego de tres horas más sin comunicarse, envié peticiones de ayuda a Joel, Cameron y Elita, y me llevé a todos los guardianes disponibles, incluyendo a tu cuñado y a tu sobrino, para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

Su cara de pronto se puso sombría.

\- Encontramos a los guardianes desaparecidos, y a sus asesinos. Había un grupo de invasores extranjeros vestidos con armaduras robándose todos los Pokémon que pudieron encontrar usando Pokébolas. De inmediato nos movilizamos para detenerlos, y entonces inició una pelea. – Señaló su brazo roto. – Uno de sus aparentes líderes me hizo esto. Era un sujeto masivo, de pelo rojo salvaje y un estilo de batalla brutal. Tenía un Flygon que no respondía nada al Styler de Captura, y no porque estuviese en alguna bola especial. La cosa era una Pokébola regular… y la vista hizo que tu sobrino y una de los guardianes de Elita, llamada Cervene Kosile, se descontrolaran como un veterano de guerra en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Por suerte, a diferencia de Cervene, Zilant sobrevivió, y nos ayudó a atrapar a varios de sus secuaces, aunque todos ellos se suicidaron antes de que pudiéramos sacarles alguna información.

Wicke sintió una oleada de alivio al saber que su sobrino, su único sobrino, seguía con vida, aunque lo lamentaba mucho por la chica que había muerto.

\- Para cuando llegamos, teníamos demasiados muertos y heridos, entre estos últimos a Garmon, y solo pudimos rescatar un 75% de los Pokémon que habían secuestrado. No había suficientes de nosotros para perseguirlos.

\- Eso es increíblemente desconcertante. Me siento terrible por esos pobres Pokémon restantes, al igual que ese Flygon y por los caídos en tus filas. – dijo la presidenta con genuina tristeza.

\- Ellos lo apreciarán. De todos modos, no estoy llamando solo porque tenga la vana esperanza de que estos hombres extraños se encuentren en Alola. No, fue lo que pasó después. Luego de la pelea, llamé a tu hermana para avisarle que su esposo había salido herido, y del valor que él y su hijo demostraron. Pia llamó al día siguiente para decirle a Garmon que quería el divorcio.

El tono de Spenser era de "sí, eso realmente pasó, y sigo sin poder creerlo" y dio paso a miradas de confusión, que también la presidenta de Aether imitó, y un gruñido cansado y lleno de frustración salió de la garganta de Wicke como una bestia furiosa. No era un sonido que se esperaría de alguien como ella, más bien era del tipo que haría alguien como Faba.

\- Pia, eres una completa pe… – Lusamine la interrumpió antes que ocurriera ese raro evento.

\- ¿De verdad hizo eso? Pero qué desalmada. Qué crueles son algunas personas, ¿no?

\- Toda la Unión de Guardianes estaría de acuerdo con usted, Presidenta de Aether. Mi buzón está inundado de mensajes de personas pidiéndome que testifique en la corte de divorcios de que Pia es una persona horrible, y que no se merece el hogar, el dinero o beneficios de impuestos de Garmon. Tengo el presentimiento de que él podrá al menos conservar su casa y su fondo de impuestos intacto, pero temo que ella querrá arrastrar a Zilant a todo este drama más de lo necesario, y después de lo que pasó en esa batalla, no quiero que mi guardián se derrumbe. Así que me preguntaba si querrías hacerte cargo de él por un tiempo, al menos hasta que finalicen los trámites del divorcio.

Wicke parpadeó, antes de asentir rápidamente.

\- ¡Pero claro! Estaré feliz de mantener a mi sobrino fuera de las estupideces de mi hermana todo el tiempo que necesites. En mi casa tengo un cuarto para invitados que por fin servirá de algo. Señora presidenta, me disculpo si… – Lusamine levantó la mano para silenciarla.

\- No te preocupes por nada. Entiendo completamente si tienes que reducir un poco tu horario de trabajo. La familia debería ser importante, ¿tengo razón?

\- Totalmente. Zilant y yo partiremos en el próximo vuelo que salga de Ciudad Fall. Te enviaré un email con la hora de llegada cuando hayamos reservado.

* * *

 _ **Aeropuerto Internacional de Malie…**_

El avión había llegado tres minutos antes, aunque los protocolos tardaban más de lo necesario. Wicke nunca entendió por qué la gente tenía problemas con volar. Era rápido, barato y seguro. Los accidentes de aviones eran rarezas que los medios resaltaban sin contexto: tres grandes desastres cada cinco años o algo así solo se veían mal al no pensar en los miles de vuelos que no se estrellaban, explotaban o eran secuestrados. Cinco horas de vuelo, costumbres y equipaje parecía no ser tan malo como pasar veinte horas manejando un auto, o más todavía en un bote. La gente solía ser demasiado sensible a las cosas pequeñas de la vida. Lo que debería molestar eran las cosas que realmente te estresaban constantemente. Como en el caso de ella, su hermana.

Su rostro normalmente alegre nuevamente se vio enfurruñado cuando su hermana cruzó otra vez por su mente. Jamás se había llevado bien con su hermana mayor. Ni de niña, ni mucho menos de adulta. El término de "la gloriosa guerra de rivalidad fraternal" era un nombre poco apropiado en el caso de ellas: parecía más un largo y tedioso conflicto de guerrilla en constante irritación que duró desde el momento en que Wicke nació, hasta que se fue para la universidad (a diferencia de Pia). Sorprendentemente, siempre se llevó bien con el marido (pronto a ser ex-marido) de Pia y con su hijo. Aparentemente, los muchos, muchos, muchos defectos de Pia se saltaron una generación. Con suerte, todas las demás futuras también se las saltarían.

Un largo tumulto de gente salió de las puertas de seguridad momentos después, lista para escapar de la larga espera de las revisiones de seguridad y recoger su equipaje. Esa era una de las cosas extrañas de Alola: la recolección del equipaje no se hacía abierta al público. Le tomó solo unos pocos minutos de revisar, pero finalmente vio una cabeza de cabello familiar y empezó a agitar la mano. Se debatió de si debía llamar a Zilant, pero tal vez eso sería demasiado. De todas maneras ya venía hacia ella.

El muchacho que se le acercó se había vuelto más alto desde la última vez que lo vio. Y así había sido el caso desde hacía algunos años, él era bastante más alto que ella, con pelo oscuro corto y ojos verdes que heredó de ella y de Pia (a diferencia de su estatura, que no era un rasgo de ninguna de ellas, o de sus abuelos, al igual que las marcas que tenía en sus mejillas). Su ropa roja y negra (con algo de blanco) era por regulación de los Guardianes, y de su bolsillo podía ver sobresaliendo las orejas de un Minun. Su Pokémon compañero, asumió ella. En el momento en que se acercó lo suficiente, ella lo abrazó.

\- ¡Oh cielos, cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Zilant! ¡No puedo creer que estés tan alto! Espero que el vuelo no haya sido difícil.

Zilant sonrió de la manera que cualquiera lo haría al ser abrazado por su tía, antes de moverse el cuello y tronárselo audiblemente.

\- Yo tampoco puedo creer que me haya vuelto tan alto. El vuelo estuvo bien, la verdad, aunque lamento no haber seguido el consejo de Murph de conseguirme una de esas almohadas para el cuello. – Una corriente de empatía recorrió a Wicke por el dolor de su sobrino.

\- Oh cariño, me pareció ver varias de esas almohadas en la tienda fuera de la recepción. Podemos ir a conseguirte una…

\- Eso no será necesario. Si la necesito puedo conseguirla cuando me vaya a casa, no ahora. – Zilant rápidamente echó abajo la idea, con un sonrojo en la cara. Un sonrojo del tipo "por favor deja de mimarme tanto", aunque ella pudo sentir que él apreciaba la intención.

\- Oh sí, supongo que si la conseguimos ahora, se podría perder o los Yungoos la podrían destrozar. Mejor la conseguimos lo más tarde que sea posible. – Wicke dejó de lado sus pensamientos un rato antes de continuar. – Y bien, ¿comiste algo en el avión, o quieres ir a comer ahora? Hay un excelente restaurante a solo unas cuadras de aquí, y el tráfico no debe ser tan malo a esta hora. Soy una cocinera terrible…

\- No puedes ser peor que mamá. – le aseguró Zilant, aunque ciertamente sí se veía interesado en la comida.

* * *

 _ **Tras un paseo en auto…**_

\- ¡Alola! – saludó un amigable vigilante mientras Zilant y su tía se aproximaban a un restaurante al aire libre, que parecía el edificio más nativo en medio de un mar de estética más propia de Johto. Una señal junto a él mostraba el menú disponible, incluyendo Poi, Laulau, Malasada, Lomi-Lomi, Loco Moco, Saimin, y otros platillos únicos de la región, y anuncios del espectáculo del "Equipo Junior de Danza de Akala".

\- ¡Alola! – saludó la persona en el mostrador apenas pasaron.

\- ¡Alola! – les saludó un camarero que pasaba con un plato para servir en mano, mientras pasaban junto a los otros clientes, y un grupo de hombres y mujeres hacían una danza en un escenario central.

\- ¡Alola! – Esta vez fue un anciano junto a la barra antes de volver a su trago.

\- ¡Alola! – Y finalmente, una niña de pelo morado les saludó con la mano desde una mesa que compartía con un hombre que parecía un oficial de policía al que le habían negado su cafeína por varias semanas.

\- Los alolanos son gente muy amigable. – explicó Wicke mientras Zilant se notaba algo intranquilo ante esa constante oleada de saludos.

\- Quizás demasiado. – murmuró Zilant, pero su estómago gruñendo lo empujó a soportarlo a pesar de todo.

…

La azotea de la Fundación Aether tenía una buena vista. Las estrellas eran más brillantes que como él las recordaba, y en el medio del mar definitivamente eso era decir mucho. Zilant había estado recostado allí por casi una hora, mirándolas. La tía Wicke había entrado en pánico justo después de la cena al darse cuenta que le había prometido a un nuevo empleado ayudarlo a establecerse, pero Zilant le dijo que no había problema, que él podía relajarse mirando las estrellas por un rato mientras ella cumplía con su promesa. Él no tenía por qué interferir con eso después de todo.

Fue una buena manera de aliviarse el cansancio después de un largo día de viajar y poder poner los pies sobre la tierra. Nada en contra de su tía, era solo que Alola estaba llena de gente demasiado amigable que constantemente te decía hola (Alola) y eso resultaba un poco aburrido después de un tiempo. Hasta hacía parecer a aquel sujeto Faba casi refrescante: su actitud grosera resultó casi algo bueno luego de tanta gente por ahí saludándote y diciéndote "Alola" como si fueran un montón de robots.

Aun así, esos robots que saludaban eran menos molestos y tediosos si los comparaba con su madre. Quizás ella no consiguiera nada en la corte de los divorcios y con eso no tendría que volver a tratar con ella nunca más. ¿Pero para qué pensar en ella cuando podía pensar en cosas mucho mejores? Como las hermosas estrellas en el cielo, el hermoso sonido de las olas chocando contra esta estructura. O mejor aún, aquel espectáculo de bailarines que había visto.

Chicas con hermoso cabello largo, chicos de músculos brillantes y bien definidas mandíbulas. Una chica con un Pokémon pájaro de color rosa y un chico con pelo rojo y negro con un Marowak alolano en particular llamaron su atención. Tal vez su potencialmente larga estadía aquí podría sacar algo bueno: la última vez que trató de invitar a alguien a salir, su madre se escandalizó e hizo un tremendo alboroto. Su pareja por suerte entendió que no había sido su culpa y todavía se trataban bien, aunque ella seguramente no querría volver a intentarlo a menos que la madre de él estuviese muerta o bien, bien lejos de allí. Posibilidades no le faltarían aquí.

Aunque tendría primero que explicarle a su tía que era bisexual. ¿Cómo iba a meter eso a colación?

Bajándose de un salto de la azotea mientras consideraba esa pregunta, Zilant estiró los brazos hasta hacerlos tronar con satisfacción, antes de darse la vuelta y dirigir sus ojos verdes hacia un par de ojos no humanos, que eran de un Pokémon que flotaba frente a él. Amarillo, naranja y negro con chispas irradiando a su alrededor como la luz de una estrella. No se parecía a ningún Pokémon que hubiera visto antes.

\- ¿Alola? – le dio el saludo local, preguntándose qué podría estar haciendo aquí. Nunca antes lo había visto, o incluso su especie, en las áreas de curación de la fundación, y tampoco parecía de tipo Agua.

El Pokémon continuó mirándolo fijamente antes de señalarlo con el brazo. Dicho brazo sostenía una especie de juguete-adorno: un anillo blanco del cual sabía cómo se llamaba, pero el nombre se le escapó por un momento. Dicho anillo flotó desde la mano del Pokémon hacia él, girándose para revelar un cristal en el centro. Al ver dicho cristal, supo exactamente lo que era. Y con dicho conocimiento, Zilant levantó la mano y tiró el anillo hacia el suelo, cayendo sonoramente. El Pokémon se quedó mirándolo confuso.

\- Discúlpame, pero no quiero un Anillo-Z. – le dijo al Pokémon con toda sinceridad.

El anillo volvió a flotar hacia él. Zilant lo bloqueó de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez más. Mientras el anillo caía por cuarta vez al suelo, el Pokémon flotó rápidamente hacia él para agarrarlo físicamente, y al mismo tiempo, para ponerse frente a frente con su cara, dándole una mirada intensa y asesina.

\- ¡¿Ko?! – le exigió.

\- No lo quiero. – repitió Zilant. – ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en dármelo de todos modos?

El ahora furioso Pokémon le dio un toque con una de sus extremidades en la cara. Específicamente, en esas marcas que su dermatólogo nunca pudo darle una buena explicación.

\- ¿Mis mejillas? ¿Esa es la razón?

Sin que le gustara ese tono, el Pokémon retrocedió unos pocos centímetros antes de alzar el brazo con el que no sujetaba el anillo hacia el aire. Empezó a echar chispas mientras un rayo volaba desde la mano hacia el cielo despejado sobre ellos. Tras un momento, el rayo empezó a moverse a su alrededor en lugar de seguir en el cielo, manifestándose en una enorme línea que descendió de golpe y ahora estaba totalmente comprimida en un pequeño dedo. Volando de vuelta hacia el humano, la fuerza elemental ahora estaba a un centímetro de su cuello.

El Pokémon nuevamente sostuvo el anillo dándole un mensaje fuerte y claro: "O te pones el anillo, o te picaré con esta tormenta en mi dedo."

Zilant supuso que podía ser peor: podría estar amenazándolo con hacerle los Mil Años de Muerte con esa misma mano. Dejando de lado la amenaza de esa técnica tan temida, ya era hora de bajarle un poco a esto. Normalmente, usaría su Styler de captura para lidiar con estas cosas, pero ya había agotado todas sus baterías de camino hacia acá. Había sido un largo vuelo y había tenido que matar el tiempo con las características de multimedia y todo. Técnicamente no debería tener Tetris en el Styler, pero nadie seguía esa regla realmente. Por suerte, tenía un plan.

Miró fijamente a los ojos del Pokémon, sin dejarse intimidar incluso en la cara de un dolor electrizante, y sus ojos empezaron a resplandecer. Los ojos de Tapu Koko también brillaron momentos después, de un color naranja-marrón que él sabía que los suyos propios tendrían.

\- Ahora que puedes sentir mis emociones e ideales, incluso sin utilizar mi styler, déjame que repita lo que dije. NO quiero un Anillo-Z. Un Anillo-Z es una herramienta de entrenador. Yo soy un guardián Pokémon. A mí no me sirve de nada. Me rehúso totalmente a usarlo. Si me lo vuelves a dar, lo arrojaré al mar sin dudarlo, ¿me entendiste?

Dejó que la conexión permaneciera un poco más para que el Pokémon supiera que su amenaza iba muy en serio antes de romperla. El Pokémon flotó frente a él por unos momentos, antes de darse la vuelta e irse volando, haciendo una mueca visible de rabia.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

\- ¡Skar!

La primera cosa que vio Wicke tras tomarse su café matutino fue un enorme pájaro de metal posado encima de su auto, gritando y rajándole el techo con sus afiladas garras. Un Skarmory, específicamente uno joven tratando de marcar su territorio. A los Skarmorys no les gustaban los autos. Los adultos eran más tolerantes, aunque parecían no agradarles mucho los modelos unovanos por alguna razón que continuaba siendo un misterio para la ciencia.

\- ¡Shu, shu, lárgate! – Corriendo fuera de la casa, Wicke empezó a gritarle al pájaro, levantando los brazos para parecer más grande de lo que realmente era.

Normalmente era efectivo con Skarmorys jóvenes, pero este en particular la vio sin lucir particularmente impresionado. Inició una batalla de miradas: Wicke no tenía la habilidad para quitar físicamente al Skarmory de su auto, mientras el pájaro mentalmente estaba debatiéndose entre asustarla y continuar destruyendo a su rival percibido que era el auto.

\- ¡Mi! – El concurso de miradas se rompió al ver al Pokémon compañero de Zilant, su Minun, saltando frente a ella y echando chispas en sus mejillas de manera protectora. Era la primera vez que Wicke lo veía despierto.

El Skarmory miró al recién llegado, sin duda confundido de qué podría ser. Minun no era nativo de la región después de todo. Wicke se dio cuenta que el Skarmory trataba de determinar si Minun era una amenaza, un factor nulo, o algo para comer. Si era la tercera opción, Wicke ya estaba preparada para saltar y agarrar a Minun antes que Skarmory pudiera hacerlo. Pero entonces, un trompo azul apareció encima de su destartalado auto y empezó a girar rápidamente dejando un rastro de círculos brillantes de color azul. Skarmory lanzó un grito de confusión mientras Zilant caminaba hacia él, vestido en sus shorts de dormir y una camiseta vieja con el logo de "Altru", y su styler de captura en mano.

\- Captura activada. – bostezó, siendo esta última parte no intencional, mientras el círculo se cerraba alrededor del joven Skarmory y lo cubría en un brillo blanco por un breve instante. Luego que la criatura fue pacificada, Zilant se le acercó. – Este no es territorio para ti. Vete a buscar tierra sin desarrollar para hacer tu nido.

El pájaro extendió sus alas y abandonó el rajado techo del auto, dejando algunas plumas metálicas detrás. Wicke observó el daño y suspiró. Menos mal que tenía seguro.

…

Por suerte para ella en Alola se podía caminar sin dificultades, aunque después tuviera que llamar y explicarle a Lusamine por qué su auto había quedado fuera de comisión, y que tendría que trabajar en las islas principales por el momento. Era una suerte que los ferrys eran rápidos y que a Zilant le gustaba hacer deporte, porque le habían sugerido ir a Isla Akala hoy, y resultaba que conocía el mejor restaurante informal del lugar.

Los restaurantes informales eran una forma de servicio de comida perfeccionada por los Unovanos desde hacía tiempo, y tenía que darles crédito. Eran lugares maravillosos donde podías comer lo que quisieras, incluyendo el desayuno. Suficientes unovanos habían decidido hacer sus retiros en Alola como para que no hubiera falta de conocimiento en las artes de la cocina informal, aun cuando los aprendices del dueño preferían darle el toque alolano distintivo.

\- Mmmmm…

Zilant parecía apreciar la contraparte local del sirope de maple con sus panqueques. Ella no estaba segura de qué sería exactamente esa sustancia pegajosa, pero era deliciosa y aparentemente más sana, aunque se decía que aumentaba las probabilidades de sufrir cáncer más que el sirope de maple. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba eso, pero ya desde hacía años nadie le paraba a ese rumor.

Ella y su sobrino se encontraban frente al mostrador del local, compartido junto con otros dos jóvenes que lucían de la edad de Zilant. Una era una chica realmente alta que parecía tener un bronceado reciente, y el otro un joven un poco más bajo cuyas manos estaban tan rojas que Wicke creía tener una buena idea de qué les había pasado, y si lo leía correctamente, sería la razón de estar aquí: el orgullo de un cocinero derrotado por implacable calor del sol alolano, errores con el protector solar, y temor a que su compañera se lo devoraría si no se tragaba su orgullo. No era tan poco común como se podría pensar. Por eso su jugo de Pinab tenía una pajilla, después de todo. Limitaba el uso de las manos tanto como fuera posible.

Notó que la chica también había ordenado panqueques con el sirope no-de-maple local en ellas, pero a diferencia de Zilant no pareció gustarle. Básicamente se lo removió todo lo que pudo con su tenedor, pero los panqueques sí los disfrutó.

Zilant y la chica se miraron uno al otro a los ojos, después a sus panqueques, y después otra vez a los ojos. Al mirar mejor al rostro de la chica, Wicke la reconoció del otro día, durante la comunicación con el incidente de los Grubbins. Dicha chica y su sobrino se daban miradas de incredulidad, disgusto y desdén mutuo por sus hábitos con los panqueques. Wicke tosió ligeramente para llamar la atención de Zilant, y el compañero de la chica hizo lo mismo segundos después.

\- Bien, voy a ver a un a un equipo en el Gran Resort Hano. El campo de golf que hay allá está tratando de utilizar su agua de manera más eficiente, y voy a ayudar con el proyecto. Espero que no sea demasiado aburrido para ti.

\- No debería serlo. Papá me enseñó a jugar golf hace tiempo, y me vendría bien practicar los golpes de putt. Tienen un Green para practicar, ¿verdad?

Wicke asintió con entusiasmo, mientras que la chica del otro lado hizo un sonido de disgusto acerca del golf, murmurando algo sobre que las gorras eran muy caras. Como un Rowlet pudo ver que la cabeza de su sobrino lentamente se volvía hacia la chica para darle una mirada asesina.

\- Me temo que no tengo palos propios, así que tendrás que tomar prestados algunos o rentarlos. Espero que eso no sea un problema. – Wicke prefirió desviar su atención de la chica, sin saber qué pasaba entre ellos.

\- Estoy en vacaciones pagadas, así que no hay problema. – confirmó Zilant. Con eso, vio que la camarera venía hacia ellos, así que con suerte podría salir de ahí antes que cualquiera que fuese el problema que su sobrino tenía con la turista fuera a empeorar.

\- ¿Desean algo para llevar? – preguntó la camarera, mientras los dos pagaban en efectivo. La familiaridad traía eficiencia después de todo, y siempre les daban un descuento luego de aquella vez que los ineficientes hábitos de almacenamiento habían causado una infestación de Rattatas.

\- Un Café Komala.

\- Pepsi.

Wicke sintió que le venía una migraña al ver cómo la chica lentamente se daba la vuelta hacia su sobrino, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con su comentario sobre el golf. ¿En serio?

….

Sosteniendo el extremo de su palo putter rentado hacia el green, Zilant miró el hoyo al cual estaba apuntando. Sosteniendo el putter a menos de un centímetro del suelo, lentamente lo alejó y tocó la bola con fuerza fríamente calculada. La bola rodó hacia el hoyo, y se curvó a menos de treinta centímetros, alejándose del hoyo.

El ojo de Zilant tuvo un tic al ver la bola alejarse. Hacer los putts siempre le costaba. Lo más difícil en el golf. Tal vez a su tía le estuviera yendo mejor.

No, su ojo tenía el mismo tic que el de él, con la cantidad de papeleo que le había quedado por una combinación de falta de autorización que tuvieron los empleados de los puestos inferiores, y los intentos del personal del Gran Resort Hano por saltarse las regulaciones alolanas y leyes ambientales por las autorizaciones que requerían, incluyendo la de Aether. Estaría ocupada por un largo rato. Hasta entonces tenía que encontrar algo que hacer.

Dieciocho hoyos después, Zilant miró su tarjeta de puntuación con molestia. Cinco hoyos sobre par, todo por fallar los putts. Los putts eran malignos. Suspirando, dejó de caminar y tomó un trago de una botella de agua mientras se ponía junto a una pantalla de imágenes electrónicas.

La pantalla estaba dominada por una atractiva golfista de pelo azul posando de manera adorable, y varias fotos más pequeñas apareciendo de "jugador de la semana" de varias maneras. Él no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, excepto a un miembro del Alto Mando llamado Siebold, que fue "Jugador de la Semana para el Hoyo 6". Un hombre llamado Parker con un Gligar fue el mejor jugador en el Hoyo 2 en esta semana, mientras que un tal Sr. Backlot tuvo el mejor desempeño en el Hoyo 4.

Por la esquina del ojo notó el cambio del imagen, revelando una imagen suya de "Mejor Golpeador de Chip Junior de la Semana". Sintió que se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa, solo para que se disipara al ver a la chica del restaurante, una tal Betty Snyder, como la mejor golpeadora de putts junior. Su compañero, aparentemente llamado Jamie Oliver, era el mejor caddie junior.

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de la sonrisa de la chica (cuya imagen parecía taladrarle el cráneo). Tal vez su tía habría terminado ya y podrían buscar un buen lugar barato para ir a comer.

Un gruñido de miseria por el papeleo sugirió que esto tendría que esperar. Tal vez podría ir a la playa por un rato mientras su tía tenía que lidiar con el papeleo, que él no podría tocar sin crearle al menos otros cinco formularios más para llenar.

* * *

 _ **En la playa…**_

Un mar de sillas con sus dueños bañándose en los rayos del sol se extendía por todo el lugar. Los niños lanzaban gritos de alegría mientras corrían por doquier y enterraban a sus padres en la arena. Bellezas de ambos géneros jugaban al voleibol en trajes de baño, y surfistas remontaban las olas y competían por quién se mantenía más tiempo antes de caer. Quizás él debió haber traído su propio traje de baño, pensó Zilant.

De nuevo, solo era un impulso el hecho de estar aquí. Quizás solo podía limitarse a observar a la gente, ¿o acaso eso se consideraría inapropiado? Allá en su casa lo era, aunque se decía que las naciones de Entrenadores estaban llenas de pervertidos sinvergüenzas. ¿O era solo en Kalos y sus famosas playas nudistas?

Zilant pensó por un momento, antes que de repente un montículo de arena llamó su atención. No parecía de ser un pobre hombre dándose cuenta de que había sido enterrado por sus hijos gemelos. No, de repente el montículo empezó a hacerse más y más grande, y más otras personas se dieron cuenta de esto. Los turistas lo vieron intranquilos, pero un hombre con la piel morena local se echó a gritar y corrió hacia el agua empezando a chapotear allá. Los salvavidas en turno comenzaron a gritar que todo mundo saliera corriendo, y momentos después todos se dieron cuenta que el sujeto que fue a tirarse al agua tuvo una buena idea. El montículo de arena empezó a levantarse más mientras los bañistas salían huyendo de él, que empezaba a tragarse toallas, enfriadoras y sombrillas como un remolino. Tomó una forma más grande, como si fuera una torre, y se volvió más sólido haciendo que una sombra oscura se proyectara sobre la playa.

\- ¡Palo! – gritó el Pokémon, un castillo de arena gigantesco y viviente. Una torre de arena salió disparada como un cohete, golpeando una torre de salvavidas y tragándose los trozos de madera blanca destrozados. El salvavidas cayó a distancia segura, por fortuna, y un buen samaritano lo ayudó a salir de ahí.

\- **PALOSSAND, UN POKÉMON TIPO FANTASMA Y TIERRA. PELIGRO CLASE 1, SUCCIONA LA FUERZA VITAL DE SUS VÍCTIMAS. ALTOS ÍNDICES DE MORTALIDAD INFANTIL.** – habló por sí solo su styler dándole información.

Sin más, agarró dicho styler. Tenía que detener a esta cosa antes que cualquiera, humano o Pokémon, fuera a sufrir. Incluso si Minun no se hubiera quedado en casa de la tía Wicke, en este caso no le serviría de ayuda, la electricidad no le haría nada. Tendría que someterlo usando solo el styler, especialmente viendo que el Palossand había crecido tanto que estaba fuera del contacto visual y hacía que su bloodline fuese inefectiva como solución.

Apuntando el dispositivo hacia el Palossand justo cuando aplastaba un par de sombrillas abandonadas, Zilant disparó el disco de captura. El dispositivo voló a través de la arena hacia el Palossand, alcanzándolo y empezando a girar a través del Pokémon con el hilo de captura. Una rotación, dos rotaciones…

El Palossand no parecía estar al tanto del poder que se generaba a su alrededor, el cual una vez completado, le instigaría un estado temporal de calma y empatía que le haría entender que comerse a la gente estaba mal y que debería marcharse. Sin embargo, se estaba haciendo más grande, y el espacio que había entre él y el hilo de captura se estaba haciendo demasiado pequeño para su gusto. Así, tuvo que mover el hilo a un metro de distancia, justo cuando la tercera rotación se completaba…

\- ¡Sandy! – Una masa más pequeña de madera se levantó, también dentro del círculo, justo cuando la línea se prendía brillantemente.

 **\- SANDYGAST, POKÉMON DE TIPO FANTASMA Y TIERRA. PELIGRO CLASE 3, PUEDE OBLIGAR A OTROS A HACER SU VOLUNTAD. SE RECOMIENDA MANTENERLO LEJOS DE LOS NIÑOS.** – le informó el styler mientras las tres líneas de capturas de empatía e intenciones fueron más que suficientes para afectar a la pre-evolución.

La luz se condensó en Sandygast, que flasheó de blanco por un momento antes de volver a ocultarse entre la arena, dejando un rastro visible desde la playa hacia un área no comercial. El Palossand, sin embargo, no se vio afectado, y le dirigió una mirada asesina justo cuando el disco de captura volvía a volar de vuelta hacia él.

\- ¡Pa! – Apenas pudo evitar ser golpeado por una torre de arena, y más cerca todavía estuvo la segunda.

La Bola de Sombra que le siguió pasó todavía más cerca, el ataque pasó rozándole su antebrazo que hasta pudo ver que empezaba a perder su color. Se preparó para lanzar el disco de captura de nuevo, pero se detuvo en el momento que vio al Palossand reaccionar a su movimiento. Segundos después, el eventual camino del disco estalló con un Poder de la Tierra, y una sandalia olvidada por su dueño voló por los aires y fue volada en pedazos, dándole un buen ejemplo de lo que habría pasado si lanzaba el disco. Esas cosas se rompían con mucha facilidad y los científicos constantemente tenían que esforzarse por hacerlos más durables sin perder la efectividad. Solo tenía uno de momento, y el Palossand ya se había dado cuenta. Era muy inteligente.

\- ¡Paloo! – Su boca se abrió como un puente levadizo, y empezó a aspirar tratando de succionarlo adentro y tragárselo.

Un styler de captura no podría funcionar adentro de un Pokémon. No se podía capturar a un Wailord adentro de su boca. Un diente no podría conducir la efectividad necesaria, y tampoco tenía úvula. Un Palossand no tenía dientes ni úvula, así que si se lo tragaba no habría escape. Moriría, de manera muy dolorosa, si no se equivocaba.

Enterrando los talones tratando de resistir el arrastre, Zilant se preguntó si podría utilizarlo a su favor. Dejarse arrastrar, pero ponerse en un ángulo para acceder a los ojos del Palossand. Podría calmarlo, aunque era poco probable que pudiera hacerlo. Sus lecciones de física le decían que dicha acción era de difícil a imposible. Además, si lo hacía, se vería muy sospechoso. La gente normal no podía mirar a un Pokémon fijamente y obligarlo a obedecer su voluntad. Seguro que Alola se pondría mucho menos amigable después de eso. Pero si eso lo detenía de causar estragos, su incomodidad valdría la pena si era por salvar a turistas inocentes. Las físicas improbables y el riesgo de miseria personal merecían el intento. Tal vez si saltaba…

\- ¡Eelektross, Giga Drenado! – gritó una voz familiar, y segundos después, una serie de hilos de energía verde amarraron al Palossand inmovilizando, deteniendo la succión y causando que Zilant cayera de cara en la arena. Auch.

El sonido de unos casos fue la única advertencia que tuvo antes que una mancha blanca y negra lo lanzara al aire y lo montara en su espalda antes de correr rodeando al paralizado, pero recuperado Palossand. El Pokémon lo dejó caer detrás del Palossand, que ahora estaba dándose la vuelta en una furia.

\- ¿Conque eras tú? El punk que le gusta la Pepsi. Pensar que además eres un Guardián… bueno, al menos podré presumir que salvé a uno de ustedes. No es que esté en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir, pero será divertido para anécdotas en las fiestas.

Parada frente a él y mirando desafiante al Palossand estaba la chica que vio en el restaurante y en la foto en el campo de golf, la rubia alta cuya presencia solo le traía irritación. La chica cuyo nombre probablemente era Betty Snyder. Ahora estaba vestida diferente que en esos dos encuentros pasados: solo traía puesto un bikini amarillo que dejaba claro que además de alta era atractiva en muchos aspectos. Por fortuna, la irritación servía bien de escudo para dicha atracción, al igual que el hecho de que ella estaba mirando al Palossand con furia, y sus ojos ambarinos brillaban de pura rabia.

\- Sabes, realmente nunca me gustaron los Pokémon fantasmas. – declaró hablándole al Palossand, que le devolvió la mirada. – En Unova, solo hay cuatro tipos de fantasmas. No tengo problemas con Golett y Golurk si soy completamente honesta, pero los otros tres no hacen más que causar miseria. Absorben almas, ahogan a la gente, y atrapan a las personas en su interior para almorzárselas. Quisiera no haber tenido que ver los resultados de esas cosas tan horribles. Tú no eres diferente: ya me han dicho lo que hacen los de tu clase. Controlas a niños y una vez que te vuelves grande y evolucionas, te tragas su fuerza vital para convertir su dolor en más parte de ti mismo.

Mientras ella decía su discurso, tres Pokémon más aparecieron alrededor de ella: el Zebstrika que lo había salvado, el Eelektross que inmovilizó al Palossand, y un Joltik que saltó fuera de su cabello y dio un chillido.

\- Si los Pokémon como tú no existieran, este mundo sería un lugar ideal. Me aseguraré de que no puedas seguir lastimando a la gente nunca más.

Al decir esto, un Emolga aterrizó en su hombro, con un contenedor en sus manos que Betty agarró con su mano derecha. Los ojos de Zilant se ensancharon al ver lo que decía la etiqueta: ***Super Bolas x5***. Rugiendo, el Palossand cargó otra Bola de Sombra, pero la chica no se veía sorprendida.

\- Bloquéala. – le dijo al Joltik de su cabeza. Este chilló y saltó en el aire, disparando una Telaraña que enredó toda la Bola de Sombra. Esta explotó sin causar daño, más que sacudirle el cabello a la chica un poco.

\- Ataquen. – declaró mientras Eelektross empezaba a generar llamas inminentes en su boca, y una luz de color comenzaba a formarse enfrente de Joltik en forma esférica, con una bola de vientos entre sus manos mientras Zebstrika solo permanecía entre él y la chica como un vigilante.

¿Quizás era que no tenía ataques de largo alcance capaces de afectar a Palossand? Por lo menos parecía estar al tanto de que él y su entrenador no se llevaban bien. Chispas empezaron a salir de su melena mientras él hablaba.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡Vas a aprisionar a una criatura viviente, y de algún modo dudo que planees usarlo para tus deportes sangrientos!

Joltik saltó fuera de la cabeza de la chica y directo a la de Eelektross, mientras la chica se volteaba con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Los tres ataques salieron disparados hacia el Palossand. Antes que él pudiera moverse para detenerlo, Zebstrika gruñó una advertencia, echándole chispas para mantenerlo donde estaba.

\- Mira, chico guardián, ya lo intentaste a tu manera con ese trompo loco tuyo, y fallaste. Ahora me toca a mí.

\- No respondiste a mi pregunta. – gruñó él mientras ella rodaba los ojos antes de levantar las manos en exasperación. Se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes: un objeto en su brazo.

Un anillo para ser específico, pero no del tipo para hacer promesas o compromisos, posiblemente por las manos quemadas del chico que había visto antes que era caddie, sino uno muy parecido al que aquel Pokémon le había traído antes, pero diferente en constitución. Un Anillo-Z, pero no veía ningún cristal en él, solo un poco de polvo amarillo en las esquinas.

\- Por todos los cielos, me dijeron que los guardianes estaban locos, pero siempre creí que era una exageración. Digo, en serio, ¿estás tratando de impedir que no me deshaga de esa cosa antes que se devore a alguien?

\- Es una criatura viviente. ¿Y cómo es que no consideras a tu Eelektross un monstruo? Come carne, diablos, ¡seguramente hasta electrocuta y estrangula a su presa para comérsela!

\- AFIRMATIVO. – declaró su styler.

\- No come humanos, ni tampoco se alimenta de su energía. – espetó ella. – Ese Palossand al que quieres dejar libre, a diferencia de un Eelektross, es muy bueno para acercarse a la gente a hurtadillas. ¿O te perdiste la parte cuando surgió en el medio de una playa llena y trató de tragarse a la gente? Aunque trates de usar ese juguetito tuyo para que se vaya, eso no lo detendrá de volver. Diablos, no lo detendrá de hacerle lo mismo a otros Pokémon que ustedes los guardianes dicen valorar tanto. ¡¿Por qué dejar que una amenaza como esa ande suelta?!

\- ¡Es parte de la naturaleza!

\- ¡También lo son las inundaciones, los incendios y las plagas, y no veo que nadie apoye dejar que esos transcurran libres!

\- ¡Palo!

Su discusión terminó cuando el Palossand explotó con otro Poder de la Tierra debajo de Eelektross y Emolga. La energía liberada los envió, al igual que a Joltik, a volar sin el daño total del ataque, haciendo que se estrellaran en la playa. Los dos chicos también salieron volando. Zilant pudo sentir la arena metida entre su ropa al deslizarse sobre su espalda unos buenos metros. Betty salió volando como un metro más allá, seguramente tuvo que dolerle más. La arena de este lugar era una de las pocas cosas más abrasivas que su madre cuando estaba de mal humor. Tal vez era una suerte no haber traído traje de baño después de todo.

Volviéndose a poner de pie, vio al Pokémon rugiendo con el cejo fruncido. Tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarlo de ahí antes de que le hicieran lo impensable. Pero el Palossand sabía de sus trucos, así que necesitaba algo más efectivo.

\- ¡Pel! – escuchó un graznido. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y apuntando con su styler disparó el disco de captura. Una rotación más tarde, este regresó a su mano izquierda, mientras un Pelipper descendía a su lado.

\- ¡Ralentiza al Palossand y restringe su movimiento!

El Pelipper asintió, y voló hacia el Palossand que se iba haciendo todavía más grande, volando por encima Eelektross y Emolga que todavía se recuperaban del ataque. Comenzó a volar en círculos, y los gruñidos de Palossand se vieron ahogados por una serie de nubes negras que salieron de Pelipper mientras volaba. El Pelipper Alolano: era único en el sentido de ser capaz de crear nubes de lluvia a su alrededor entre la población global. Las nubes empezaron a soltar la lluvia, y el agua cayó sobre los bordes del Palossand, haciendo que sus articulaciones empezaran a oscurecerse.

\- **LAS HABILIDADES ÚNICAS DE PALOSSAND LE PERMITEN USAR EL AGUA PARA FORTALECER SUS DEFENSAS. SIN EMBARGO, LA ARENA AFECTADA TIENE SUS DESVENTAJAS.** – declaró el styler mientras la arena empapada comenzaba a acumularse en los bordes de Palossand, que rugió al sentir el efecto del endurecimiento tratando de moverse. Sin embargo, la arena no se movía. Palossand no podía seguir avanzando. Y con eso, era momento de terminar con esto.

\- ¡Gracias! – le dijo al Pelipper, que se fue volando, y envió de nuevo su disco de captura. Objetivo: Palossand. Un aro. Dos aros… pronto esto terminaría. Tres aros. Cuatro…

\- ¡Pal! – Hilos de energía verde salieron disparados hacia la forma de Palossand. En un programa animado, se le podría haber considerado el sistema de lásers de una fortaleza sobrecargándose.

Estos hilos salieron disparados directo hacia el hilo de captura, destruyéndolo. El disco de captura no fue dañado, solo voló en el aire y volvió a su mano sin problemas, pero el Palossand se volteó hacia él, mirándolo con furia. Incluso con el agua todavía en juego, podía acabar con él de un golpe. Pero con contacto visual, tal vez podría finalmente…

Anillos verdes de Giga Drenado volvieron a rodearlo, cerrando los ojos del Pokémon a sus habilidades. Eelektross estaba de vuelta, y era superefectivo. El ataque concluyó pocos segundos después, con Palossand desplomándose en sí mismo, ya cansado. La Super Bola voló por el aire antes que pudiera volver a lanzar el disco de captura una vez más. Palossand fue succionado dentro de la prisión roja y azul, donde comenzó a sacudirse. Emolga voló y la agarró, antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, llevándosela a Betty, que la sostuvo en sus manos donde se sacudió una, dos, tres veces.

Y entonces se detuvo. Palossand había sido capturado. Se quedaría atrapado en esa bola, para siempre. Incapaz de escapar. Perdido en un vacío, solo porque era peligroso. Y todos sus intentos por usar el styler de captura solo ayudaron a cansarlo más.

\- Bueno, eso son unos cuantos niños menos que no van a morir. – declaró Betty, mientras el centro de la Super Bola brillaba de rojo y se encogía, dejándola desactivada. Se la guardó dentro de su puño cerrado, pero él no iba a dejar que se fuera.

\- Dámela. – le dijo. Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco, una mirada compartida por sus Pokémon Eléctricos.

\- ¿Discúlpame?

En este punto ya no le importaba. Una vida estaba en juego porque él no pudo terminar esto rápido. La playa estaba en calma. Eran solo él, ella, y sus Pokémon. Zebstrika se puso al frente, colocándose entre entrenadora y guardián. Emolga y Eelektross hicieron lo mismo, mientras Joltik saltó sobre la cabeza de Betty de manera protectora.

Su poder irradiaba en sus ojos, listo para abrirle un camino. La sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Betty, reflejada por la del propio Zilant al ver una chispa de color similar en los ojos de ella.

La sorpresa mutua cambió de forma cuando un brillo azul apareció alrededor de él, mientras unas motitas de polvo brillante comenzaban a caerles encima. Donde caían, las heridas y los moratones comenzaban a desaparecer. Acompañando esto estaba el hecho de que de pronto se vio alzado por los aires y alejado de la chica y el Palossand.

El culpable: un Pokémon de color rosa muy similar al que trató de darle un Anillo-Z.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Wicke tomó un profundo respiro al alejarse por fin se su papeleo. ¡Dulce libertad! Por fin había terminado. Con suerte, Zilant se habría mantenido entretenido hasta ese momento…

 _ ***¡KERPLOP!***_

Aunque tal vez no se habría entretenido tanto como la Guardiana de Akala, que pasó volando y lo dejó caer telekinéticamente en una pila de fertilizante para la hierba. Tapu Lele se fue volando, dejando un rastro de polvo como si fuera un avión.

Diez minutos y un buen baño después, Zilant pudo explicarle qué lo llevó a que lo soltaran en una pila de composta por parte de la Deidad Guardiana de la isla. También le contó lo del Palossand y la chica entrenadora que seguro no dejaría salir al Pokémon nunca más. También como trató de resolverlo de la manera correcta, y cómo falló.

\- ¿De verdad puede estar tan ciega? Es una criatura viviente. No se merece un destino así. – le dijo con tristeza.

Había muchas cosas que Wicke podía decirle. Podía decirle que tal vez la chica cambiaría de opinión, que podría intercambiarlo por un Pokémon al cual sí dejaría salir con un entrenador que también dejaría salir al Palossand. La idea de decirle que se había comportado de manera poco sensata y casi termina matándose era posible, pero eso no ayudaría en nada en este momento.

\- Dijiste que la chica era unovana, ¿correcto? – inquirió Wicke. Él asintió y ella continuó. – Mira, los unovanos tienen muchos problemas con los Pokémon Fantasmas. Muchos Pokémon son peligrosos, incluso cuarenta años después que las cosas empezaron a mejorar, y Unova tiene algunos de los más temibles. Eso sin mencionar todo el alboroto que causó Eric Knudsen. La desconfianza con los Pokémon tipo Fantasma es parte de lo que son los unovanos. Parte de su cultura, como lo es la Ceremonia Yoroibito para la cultura obliviana.

No estaba segura del por qué usó eso como ejemplo. ¿Quizás seguía mentalmente agotada por todo ese papeleo?

\- Si lo es, entonces es una parte negativa de su cultura. Es del tipo de cosas que hay que arreglar para mejorar. – dijo él en tono sombrío. Ella respiró profundo antes de meterse en esa discusión.

\- La cultura está cambiando, Zilant, siempre lo hace. Lo he visto toda mi vida. Desde que terminó la guerra, las cosas en todas partes están mezclándose. Los nombres, las tradiciones, las actividades, las líneas entre los almianos y los fiorreanos, entre los unovanos y los kalosianos, y los puntos intermedios cada vez son más y más inexistentes. Incluso aquí en Alola la gente empieza a ver eso, y ese cambio trae consigo muchas cosas. Hay gente que lo ve como algo bueno, y gente que lucha contra ello.

\- Aun así está mal. Tenerle miedo a un tipo completo… – dijo, todavía incrédulo ante dicho concepto.

\- Todo grupo tiene sus defectos. No olvidemos que en Alola, Kalos, Hoenn, Unova y Kanto ya se ha aprobado igualdad en el matrimonio, mientras que Fiore y Almia todavía siguen debatiéndolo. Ninguna cultura es perfecta. Hay cosas que las naciones de Entrenadores hacen bien y las de Guardianes no, por razones que son entendibles y otras que no. Alola hace algunas cosas bien, y otras no, de nuevo por motivos razonables y que no lo son. Vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, y creo que te hará bien. Ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva es muy sano, lo digo por experiencia.

Sus estómagos rugieron en cuanto terminó con aquella declaración.

\- Por supuesto, ponerme filosófica con la cultura es demasiado. Vamos por algo para comer.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después, en el Paraíso Aether…**_

La presidenta era una persona más compleja de lo que la mayoría creía. Muchos asumían que era solo una amante de la naturaleza abrazadora de árboles (sin sentido de la economía, lo cual era un insulto popular en las naciones de Entrenadores y asociadas a ellos), pero había mucho más en ella de lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

Por ejemplo, era sorprendentemente buena en química, a pesar de haberla sacado solo en bachillerato en una institución no especializada como un proyecto extracurricular. Había hecho muchas de las medicinas especializadas que la Fundación Aether había creado, pero no estaban a la venta del público todavía. Wicke la había visto crear un anestésico para un Machamp desde cero a mano; eso era más grande que cualquier ceremonia del té que hubiera visto en el Jardín de Malie.

Esa era en parte la razón de tener sus propios cuarteles personales en la parte trasera de la Fundación: ayudaba a prevenir que cualquier Pokémon o personal no entrenado fuera a terminar involucrado con la química y fuera a sufrir quemaduras. O envenenamiento. O que terminaran comiéndose hierbas necesarias para salvar vidas al día siguiente. La instalación separada había sido una adición muy útil. Era mejor para llevar a cabo reuniones que en una donde los Yungoos andaban sueltos y mordiendo a todos con furia luego de haber sido parcialmente castrados, lo cual no era una ocurrencia tan poco común.

Lusamine la había llamado para verse con ella en una de las habitaciones laterales, donde se encontraba viendo un cubilete que Wicke reconoció era del repelente experimental para Toxapex, para prevenir la depredación durante los períodos de reproducción de los Corsolas. Todavía era un trabajo en proceso, pero al menos ya no atraía a los Wailords ni los instigaba A ELLOS a aparearse.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo está tu sobrino? – preguntó Lusamine mientras tomaba un gotero. Lo movió hacia un frasco etiquetado como "Escamas de Gyarados licuadas", y lo llenó.

\- ¿Zilant? Él está bien. Parece estarse ajustando bien en Alola. Probablemente ayuda que no le he mostrado las órdenes que le manda el abogado de Pia, amenazando con que la Unión de Guardianes se vendrá abajo en breve. Será mejor que no sepa que quiere ella quiere que su abogado lo convenza de testificar contra Garmon para acusarlo de algo que no es. El divorcio es terrible, y mi hermana es todavía peor. Mi cuñado de verdad la amaba cuando se conocieron; desearía saber qué fue lo que sucedió. Zilant dice que no fue él quien cambió.

¿De qué se habría perdido mientras estuvo casi todo su tiempo en Alola? Con todos los muchos, muchos defectos que tenía Pia, parecía que realmente había amado a Garmon.

\- Sí, a veces el amor no es recíproco después de un tiempo. Algo que se suponía que sería hermoso se vuelve horrendo por la audacia de otros. – gruñó Lusamine en un tono que era algo escalofriante.

¿Acaso habría golpeado algún nervio? Ella sabía que Lusamine tuvo un esposo e hijos en algún momento, si una vez los había conocido. Pero algo había pasado. Ella no estaba segura, pero desde que… ¿acaso era que Mohn, así se llamaba el marido de Lusamine si Wicke recordaba correctamente, se habría fugado con otra mujer?

Muy extraño, no se le ocurría una razón para que hiciera eso. Lusamine era una mujer amorosa, dulce y atractiva desde cualquier estándar. Alta, de cabello hermoso, piel preciosa, adinerada… francamente a Wicke no le venía a la mente qué podría motivar un movimiento como tal de parte de ese hombre. A menos que en serio, en serio, MUY en serio, estuviese interesado en el único aspecto de una mujer "atractiva" que a Lusamine le faltaba. Aunque si ese fuera el caso, Wicke estaba segura de que lo habría notado mirándola allí, a esas dos partes suyas, cuando los dos habían compartido espacio de trabajo durante sus años tempraneros aquí. Ella sabía cómo se sentía eso, pero jamás lo había sentido hacer algo así. Hasta donde podía recordar, nunca le había puesto el ojo a sus pechos. Siempre había tenido ojos para Lusamine.

\- Bueno, aparte de tener que aclimatar a mi sobrino, las cosas van bastante bien. La última misión de contención tuvo a 144 Yungoos atrapados y arreglados antes de ser liberados otra vez. La bandada de Pikipeks que salió volando a Isla Poni durante la última tormenta ya sanó totalmente y está volviendo a su hábitat natural en Akala. De los trece Meowths que sacamos de las calles y ayudamos a ser adoptados, solo dos trataron de lastimar a sus dueños y hay daño mínimo a los aparatos eléctricos. Hoy es un buen día.

\- Eso espero. Lo necesitaremos. Acabo de recibir una llamada del capitán de nuestro bote: van a traer una manada de Turtonators que están sufriendo de una enfermedad. Vamos a curarlos y espero que eso evite que propaguen la enfermedad al resto de la población. – dijo Lusamine ausentemente mientras etiquetaba el repelente de Toxapex con la designación 6 y lo ponía en un estante sellado marcado como "listo para pruebas".

\- ¿Qué enfermedad es exactamente? – preguntó Wicke, pero entonces todo el Paraíso Aether comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

Aparentemente por la enfermedad que afectaba a los explosivos Turtonators. Para ellos no presentaba un peligro mientras no afectara a los órganos equivocados, pero ese no era el caso para sus alrededores. Por eso a los entrenadores de Turtonators se les recomendaba altamente que los vacunaran contra ella, y Aether estaba trabajando de una manera eficiente de administrar la vacuna a las poblaciones salvajes.

Todos los frascos empezaron a sacudirse. La mesa en la que se encontraban los frascos estaba bien asegurada, pero la puerta del estante no estaba cerrada y los frascos salieron volando hacia el borde. Ella y Lusamine corrieron hacia el estante y trataron de bloquear o atrapar los frascos. Lusamine atrapó el Toxapex 6, Wicke el estimulante de Wailord 4, Lusamine bloqueó un frasco etiquetado como "Nihl" con su frente, mientras que Wicke vio que un frasco etiquetado como "Nuhl" enredado entre su cabello antes que Lusamine se lo sacara.

 _ ***¡CRACK!***_

Un frasco se cayó de un extremo del estante, y la etiqueta apenas Wicke pudo vislumbrar que decía algo como "?/UB-1#" flotando con un líquido azul, y el segundo número estaba oscurecido. Sintió que unas gotas de la fórmula la salpicaban. Extrañamente la etiqueta no parecía de Aether, sino más bien de otra organización. ¿Acaso la presidenta había ordenado algo…?

Wicke de repente empezó a sentirse mareada, apenas con suficiente tiempo para asegurar el estimulante de Wailord 4 antes de colapsar en el suelo.

…

 _Wicke de pronto flotaba encima de la Tierra, la Tierra azul como un orbe gigante, antes de que la realidad comenzara a cambiar, como una presentación de diapositivas._ _La Tierra seguía allí, pero sentía que algo estaba mal con ella. No era tan obvio, pero algo se sentía…_

 _Los pensamientos de Wicke se vieron interrumpidos al ser arrastrada hacia ese como un Magikarp siendo pescado por la caña de un Machamp._ _Se encontró en una habitación iluminada de colores pulsantes, un neón psicodélico, y gritos de jóvenes adultos totalmente locos._

 _Conocía este lugar. Era aquella fiesta en una discoteca a la cual ella y su hermana fueron hacía varios años, diecisiete para ser exactos, aunque nueve meses más tarde habían sido hacía dieciséis años y tenía un maravilloso sobrino._

 _\- Vamos, Wicke, no seas aguafiestas._

 _Wicke de pronto se encontró dando vueltas en ese lugar y vio a Pia, mucho más joven de lo que ella era ahora. Más alta que Wicke entonces, y más alta que Wicke ahora, de figura mucho más delgada y sin gafas. Se parecía mucho a la presidenta, solo que mucho más desagradable._

 _Se encontraba viendo a su versión más joven: la única en ese lugar que no llevaba ropa que mostraba las piernas, los brazos o el estómago de manera prominente. En su defensa, ese suéter holgado con cuello de tortuga, medias hasta la rodilla y zapatos estaban de moda en ese entonces, y sus gafas cuadradas se veían más lindas en su versión más joven. Oh cielos, el trasero de su versión más joven se veía mucho menos abultado. Claramente tenía que bajarle a las malasadas._

 _\- Pía, por favor, es muy ruidoso y huele raro. Además, ya fui sociable, me puse a bailar. No soy una Torchic._

 _Pia rápidamente le respondió aleteando con los brazos y haciendo sonidos de Torchic, antes de irse a su insulto más común durante su infancia (y ocasionalmente durante la adultez)._

 _\- ¡Wick solo tiene un truco, Wick solo tiene un truco!_

 _Sí, así era. Por eso "Wick" sacó su título y tú no. Le daría la espalda a su hermana si pudiera: esto era mucho menos agradable que incluso si fuera mayor y si Pia fuese de la edad donde podía presumirle de que podía emborracharse y Wicke no._ _Ahora su versión más joven daría la vuelta y se iría a casa. Se pondría a leer de la nueva teoría de los dietarios de Chansey sobre la composición de sus huevos, su hermana conseguiría una aventurita con un hombre y ella a su sobrino…_

 _\- ¡Tengo un segundo truco! ¡Puedo hacer más fiesta que tú incluso sin intoxicarme!_

 _Eso fue… nuevo. Así no fue como pasaron las cosas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pia ahora estaba inclinándose sobre su versión más joven, que acababa de divergir de ella, sonriendo de una manera que decía "desafío aceptado"._

\- _Oh, ¿en serio? Veamos lo que tienes, niñita._

 _La escena volvió a cambiar como una presentación de PowerPoint, y Wicke se salvó de ver sus intentos de hacer fiesta. Eso solo podría ir tan bien como sus intentos de componer música. Sin embargo, podría haber pedido una escena menos… extraña para quedarse atrapada, y una que le hiciera desear estar creando un himno para la Fundación Aether._

 _\- Eso… tú… no funciona de esa manera. Los cuerpos humanos tienen sus límites. Eres científicamente imposible. – dijo su contraparte, incrédula y cansada. En una cama. Con su hermana y un hombre que no podía ver con claridad, y ropas esparcidas por todo el suelo alrededor del cuarto. Eso era… bastante nuevo._

 _\- Oh, por favor. Yo desafío los conceptos convencionales como ese con facilidad. Soy absolutamente perfecto. – dijo con tono arrogante._

 _Y de pronto, se encontró… ¿justo enfrente de la Fundación Aether?_

 _\- Acabas de encontrarte con un destino terrible, ¿no?_

\- _¿E_ _h?_

 _De pronto, su cuerpo se giró hacia el borde del mar, donde estaba de pie un hombre calvo con una camiseta roja. Sus contornos se veían como si acabara de salir de una pantalla vieja. Muy pixeleados._

\- _Pareces estar experimentando un viaje de drogas bastante inusual. Lo que sea que te esté pasando es muy divertido para mí. Continúa, humana. – El hombre la saludó con la mano._

 _La escena volvió a cambiar antes que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, aunque el lugar donde fue a parar trajo más preguntas que incluso el hombre calvo pixeleado._

 _\- Ahora, Pannonicia. – Una versión mayor, pero no todavía su edad actual, de ella, le explicaba algo a una niña de ojos grandes que se parecía mucho a Zilant, pero tenía su cabello color malva y ojos rojos, mientras sostenía una trampa de metal y una lata común de comida para Pokémon. – ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal para capturar a los Meowths agresivos?_

 _\- No estás usando comida Pokémon de tipo Premium. Los Meowths alolanos son muy selectivos con su comida. – exclamó la niña con una típica alegría infantil mientras su otra yo sonreía radiantemente._

 _\- ¡Muy bien!_

 _La escena volvió a cambiar, pasando al monitor de una computadora de la Fundación Aether, donde una versión mayor de la niña, Pannonicia, se había quedado dormida frente a la computadora, que todavía seguía encendida y con un buzón de correo electrónico abierto. Un mensaje nuevo estaba en proceso de ser escrito antes de que se quedara dormida, y con varios destinatarios. Quizás fuera por lo extraño de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía problemas para leerlos. Seguían fluctuando entre proveedores de email. El mensaje comenzaba con un "Querido Sib…"_

…

Wicke despertó en su cama antes de poder leer el email completo, con el sol brillando en su ventana en una posición diferente de cuando había ido a ver a la presidenta. Levantándose, notó frente a ella la nota con letra cursiva de Lusamine sobre su mesita: _**"Siento mucho lo de ese químico. Era un suero tranquilizador experimental para Pokémon que absorben los líquidos por la piel y no responden bien a las agujas. Tienes el día libre hasta que termine el efecto, y le dejé a Zilant algo de dinero para que pueda comer y divertirse mientras descansas*.**_ Luego de leerla, se agarró la cabeza, sintiéndose mareada. Eso… eso no estaba bien. Eso no fue lo que le hizo aquel tranquilizador. Desde hacía mucho le habían sacado las muelas del juicio. Ya lo sabría.

Lo que fuera que había sido eso, había sido… muy raro, y no solo porque se vio en medio de un escenario hipotético extremadamente realista en su delirio. Era una acción que no podía verse a sí misma completando. Y no era la parte con el padre biológico de Zilant, sino lo que vino después lo más extraño de todo.

Poco después que supo que su hermana estaba embarazada, Wicke hizo que le hicieran pruebas para cualquier enfermedad que pudiera tener, incluyendo pruebas de ADN. Pia ciertamente no iba a hacer eso por su propia voluntad, desde luego. Su hermana estaba bien, pero había descubierto que ella, y por extensión su madre, había sido portadora de una rara enfermedad en el cromosoma X compartido. Si era transmitido a un hijo, la enfermedad causaría, entre otras cosas, retraso mental, problemas de movimiento, y otros problemas que harían la vida… horrible. Podrías sobrevivir, pero la pregunta era qué clase de vida llevarías pasado ese punto.

A raíz de incidentes pasados en la Unión de Guardianes, era ilegal que los doctores verificaran el género de un niño no nato. Hubo muchos problemas desagradables que arruinaban la dinámica de la población por uso excesivo de esta práctica en años pasados que llevaron a enormes cambios culturales para que se resolvieran. Tratar de saltarse esta legislación usando retenciones culturales llevó a más leyes que limitaban lo que un doctor podría chequear en un niño no nato, al punto que todo lo que el doctor podía hacer era responder la pregunta de "¿Estás embarazada?", lo que quería decir que si Wicke hubiera tenido un hijo, se estaría jugando una apuesta a ciegas de si nacería sano o no. 50% de posibilidades de una niña sana, 25% de un niño horriblemente enfermo, y un 25% de un niño completamente sano, con un adicional 50/50 de si una hija suya podría ser portadora de esa enfermedad y tener que pasar las mismas preguntas que ella.

Wicke había decidido hacía mucho no arriesgarse, y aunque esas leyes no estaban en vigencia en Alola, la Unión de Guardianes tendía a darse cuenta de si lo hacías incluso en el extranjero. Prefería no tener que lidiar con las consecuencias. Así que después de esa prueba, cualquier niño que tuviera sería o hijastro o adoptado. No iba a poner en riesgo la calidad de vida de un ser vivo de otra manera.

Su contraparte habría tenido más razón para hacerse ese chequeo, ¿así que por qué decidió tener a esa niña? ¿O estaba pensando demasiado en una alucinación provocada por esos extraños químicos que la salpicaron?

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Heahea, Museo de Historia de Alola…**_

Zilant no estaba seguro de qué lo habría llegado al museo de todos los lugares para pasar su día, mientras su tía se recuperaba de aquel tranquilizante accidental. O el por qué la presidenta de Aether lo presionó tanto para que lo hiciera. Tal vez fuera porque asumió que la unovana no estaría allí. Sin importar sus razones, ya estaba allí, y Minun encima de su cabeza y tan confundido como él lo estaba, sobre aquel tapiz histórico que tenía enfrente, y lo que se suponía que mostraba.

¿Una imagen de una especie de humanoide rojo tratando de derribar a un rey (Kahele, si recordaba bien la sección del museo dedicada a él), mientras era defendido por Tapu Koko? ¿Qué se suponía que era esto, una representación de un agente enemigo? ¿Un avatar de una enfermedad? ¿Un concepto abstracto? Tal vez le habría ido mejor en el Museo de Arte de Alola tratando de determinar cuál era la diferencia entre el arte alolano neoclásico y el arte alolano clásico regular después de todo. Las imágenes históricas siempre exageraban las cosas: seguramente esa cosa roja no podía ser tan musculosa. Nada como eso podría haber tomado tantos esteroides.

Desviando la mirada del viejo tapiz, Zilant notó un muro lleno de figuras de botes que eran aparentemente "para representar los viajes del Rey alrededor del mundo que nadie excepto él pudo encontrar" o algo así, pegados a una pared con una piedra grabada con una antigua… cosa en ella. Lo que fuera, no se parecía a ningún otro de los artefactos históricos de este museo. Se sentía fuera de lugar y a la vez extrañamente familiar….

\- Si te estás preguntando por qué esa pieza es diferente, estás en lo correcto. Esta piedra y la inscripción que lleva fueron traídas por el Rey Kahele en persona cuando volvió de sus viajes alrededor del mundo. Análisis químicos revelaron que esta piedra es originaria de Pueblo Accumula en la región de Unova.

La explicación le hizo darse la vuelta para encontrarse con una chica más o menos de su misma edad, nativa con la piel morena y cabello oscuro. Era alta y delgada, aunque extrañamente tenía ojos rojos. Eso era muy raro en un alolano. Casi todos los que había visto con el tono de piel nativo tenían ojos grises. Su ropa era el uniforme del personal del museo, con una etiqueta de nombre que decía "Makanui". No estaba seguro de si eso sería un nombre de pila o apellido por acá.

\- ¿Se trajo consigo una roca cruzando el océano? – Zilant tuvo que preguntarlo. Claro, ya había visto la parte de la exhibición que explicaba lo excelente del diseño de las canoas alolanas, pero eso parecía demasiado.

\- El Rey Kahele podía hacer muchas cosas extraordinarias, aunque no podría decir cómo. Lo he estudiado toda mi vida y no he podido averiguar cómo lo hizo, y las teorías que tiene la gente acerca del cómo no son muy sólidas en mi opinión. – dijo mientras Zilant volvía a mirar la piedra.

Todavía se sentía familiar por alguna razón. ¿La habría visto antes en alguna parte? La chica cuyo nombre o apellido era Makanui pareció darse cuenta de sus pensamientos e intervino.

\- Si crees que la has visto antes, tal vez estés en lo correcto. Esta inscripción ha sido hallada en lugares por todo el mundo, incluso que preceden a los viajes del Rey Kahele por siglos. Todas dicen lo mismo "Una Bloodline para unir al Mundo".

\- ¿Una qué? – preguntó Zilant. La frase se le hacía familiar, ¿pero de dónde? ¿Y por qué en esta roca?

\- Es una vieja frase que ha flotado por todo el mundo. Durante siglos, reyes y conquistadores han usado las piedras como justificación para tratar de unir al mundo con matrimonios y lazos de sangre, o conquistas. Aunque ya dejó de ser perseguido activamente hace como un siglo. – concluyó, y eso le dio una idea.

Esa frase le había aparecido en los libros de historia varias veces, generalmente antes de alguna guerra de conquista sangrienta durante la era de las espadas. Pensar que era tan antigua y que estaba tan extendida. Unova y Fiore, sin mencionar Alola, y quién sabría dónde más. Hacer más preguntas no lo llevaría a ninguna parte si lo que le decía Makanui era algún indicio. Aunque tal vez, si iba a estar por aquí durante un tiempo.

\- Dime, ¿podrías explicarme lo que significa este tapiz?

La chica sonrió, y rápidamente comenzó a relatarle un chorro de teorías y opiniones personales sobre Pokémon temibles que los Tapus combatieron en las leyendas, y cómo una de las esposas extranjeras de Kahele ayudó a curar la virulenta Fiebre del Árbol de las islas que la gente representaba de formas monstruosas, o representaciones antiguas de emociones de gente emparentada con los antiguos alolanos, y una docena de teorías más que tendría suerte si se las memorizaba y las ordenaba después.

Seguía siendo interesante, solo muy confuso.

* * *

 _ **En la casa del Kahuna Hala…**_

Hala se quedó viendo a Tapu Koko, sentado en su sillón. Tapu Koko no le devolvió la mirada; estaba muy ocupado bajándose una botella entera de cerveza de raíz, pero le lanzó un Anillo-Z de manera brusca y molesta. Hala lo atrapó y lo examinó por un momento.

\- Ya veo. ¿Así que alguien te rechazó? – Tapu Koko no respondió, así que Hala caminó hacia el Guardián de la Isla y se sentó junto a él. – Bien, ¿me dirás qué pasó?

Hala decidió que era hora de ponerse en práctica: hacía mucho tiempo desde que había ayudado a alguien con un rechazo, y Hau ya estaba llegando a la edad donde probablemente alguna chica le rompería el corazón. Tal vez era un buen momento de desempolvar las telarañas de los días de juventud de su hijo antes que eso sucediera.

* * *

 _ **Pueblo Po…**_

\- ¡Skar!

Guzma había despertado con el sonido de varios miembros del Equipo Skull gritando de miedo. Salió corriendo a toda prisa, sin molestarse en ponerse nada encima de sus bóxers de calavera y huesos, con la bola de su Golisopod en mano, listo para darle un buen escarmiento a quien se hubiera metido en su territorio sin su permiso, y estuviera asustando a sus secuaces sin su permiso. ¡Eso solo podía hacerlo él, y solo en Halloween!

No se esperaba encontrarse a un Skarmory picoteando la reserva de cereal del Equipo Skull. Se volvió hacia su segunda al mando, que llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir que la tapaba más que su ropa usual.

\- ¿También estás viendo esto? ¿No es un sueño? – le preguntó. Plumeria se pellizcó la mejilla, y sacudió la cabeza al ver que el Skarmory no se esfumó.

\- Pues diablos… un Skarmory de verdad se está comiendo nuestro cereal. Sabes, me encantaría venderlo, pero se comió también mis Froot Loops. ¡Es hora de que este pajarraco sepa lo que es que te golpeen, te pisoteen y te aplasten contra el suelo!

Plumeria normalmente trataría de calmar a su jefe, pero al ver la caja vacía de su cereal favorito en medio del desastre que dejó el Skarmory a su alrededor, eso no se lo iba a perdonar. La pregunta ahora era qué pasaría primero: si lo iban a prender en llamas, o lo golpearían, lo pisotearían y lo aplastarían contra el suelo.

* * *

 _ **Isla Melemele, mucho tiempo después…**_

El Delibird se fue volando dejando atrás el buzón de correos, antes que el joven de dieciséis años investigara los contenidos.

\- ¡Ruff! – ladró su Rockruff con interés de lo que podría haber allí. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

\- Ah, solo es publicidad y… – Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el último sobre en el buzón.

De remitente el Kahuna Hala en persona. Sin esperar, y dejando caer los volantes de ventas entre los nuevos adornos en el patio, inmediatamente rompió el sobre para ver la carta, leyendo en voz alta sus contenidos.

 _ ***Para Fraxinus y Velvet Lono:**_

 _ **Disculpen la tardanza, pero ya ustedes están listos y mi horario está libre.**_

 _ **En la fecha señalada al fondo, vengan los dos a Pueblo Iki. Su Gran Prueba comenzará entonces.**_

 _ **Lucharé contra los dos a la vez, seis a seis. Cada uno de ustedes usará tres Pokémon contra seis de los míos. Si pueden vencerme, los dos habrán pasado la prueba.**_

 _ **Kahuna Hala***_

La fecha señalada al fondo era dentro de cinco días. El chico sonrió ampliamente, tanto que casi ocultaba las marcas en forma de Z de su cara. Sus ojos rojos brillaron de emoción, más que cuando supo que suspenderían las clases por una semana apenas esa misma mañana. Rápidamente volvió a entrar a la casa, mientras Rockruff lo miraba confuso, solo para volver a salir un momento después, con cinco Pokémon más siguiéndolo. Una Pikachu hembra, un Rowlet, un Litten, un Munchlax, y un Butterfree.

\- ¡Vamos, Rockruff, es hora de entrenar! ¡Solo tenemos cuatro días para ponernos en forma y comer bien para hacerlo, y serán solo tres si hacemos eso de "descansar después de entrenamiento intensivo"!

Con esta declaración, el grupo de Pokémon y su entrenador salieron hacia las calles hacia las colinas distantes de la isla, solo con su plan de entrenamiento en teoría dentro de la cabeza del emocionado muchacho. Su hermana volvería de un viaje de compras en Alola Sunrise y seguro estaría igual de entusiasmada al ver las noticias, y después de un momento de descifrar la desastrosa caligrafía de su gemelo, confundida con lo que estaba diciendo. Lo que quiera que fuese ese "entrenamiento en las colinas", tenía que volver a casa antes que lo hiciera su mamá. Eso fue todo lo que ella le había dicho a su hermano, antes de irse a hacerle una llamada a Sophocles.

Ella también tenía su propio entrenamiento, y si iba a volverse loca con tres días de entrenamiento intensivo antes de tomarse un día de descanso y para comer bien, usaría la ciencia para hacerlo apropiadamente. No solo iba a… hacer lo que fuera el "entrenamiento en las colinas".

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí viene el siguiente oneshot del Resetverso. Este es señal de que el próximo capítulo de la historia principal vendrá muy pronto. Estoy ansioso por ver lo que viene.

Tenemos otro más para la subtrama de Alola, y en el trasfondo alcanzamos a ver que los de Cipher andan atacando también a las naciones de los Guardianes. También vemos un poco más de lo que es ese conflicto cultural y de ideologías que hay entre ellos y las de los Entrenadores. Creo que aquí se ve hasta qué extremo llegan las ideas equivocadas que tienen los guardianes sobre cómo los entrenadores tratan a sus Pokémon, o por lo menos, cómo se les inculca para que adopten esas creencias a los más jóvenes. Si soy sincero, de elegir un bando yo me pondría en este momento más con el lado de los entrenadores, pero sería interesante ver cuáles son las ideas erradas que tienen los entrenadores acerca de los guardianes, para ver el conflicto desde la otra perspectiva.

Vamos ahora con la historia y los personajes. De Sol y Luna sigo sin conocer mucho, pero esa Wicke empieza a caerme bastante bien. Las apariencias engañan, creí que solo era una tipa pechugona y de peinado raro, pero la hicieron un personaje realmente interesante. Su sobrino ayudó a poner en perspectiva cómo piensan los guardianes, mejor todavía que en el Gaiden de los Laramie, sin mencionar que me gustó lo que es con su familia. Ya con tantos de los clones de Ash que hemos visto que no crecen con una figura paterna, es bueno ver uno que sí la tiene y que se llevan bien, aunque qué lástima que no sea ese el caso con su mamá. Qué doloroso será para Pia que su propio hijo prefiere a la tía y al padrastro, pero por lo que vemos, es ella la que se lo busca. Primera víctima del hermano de Orre por quien no siento ninguna simpatía, espero que ese divorcio la deje en la ruina.

Lusamine y los Ultra Entes… ya como que se puso en marcha eso. Se va a poner feo cuando se suelten, y aquí todavía no estamos seguros si la presidenta ya enloqueció o no, pero cuando ocurra… ay, la que se va a armar. Por si no queda claro, la niña esa "Pannonicia" no existe en el Resetverso. Lo que Wicke vio fue solo un caso hipotético de un universo alterno, y si fuera ese el caso sería entonces media hermana y a la vez prima de Zilant. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando ingieres o dejas que te toquen químicos que no conocen, te pueden mandar a dar viajes por otras realidades.

Con esto acabo con mis publicaciones por hoy. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Me pondré a trabajar duro en mi próximo oneshot para el Resetverso, así que estén atentos, y también pendientes para la actualización de la historia principal. Les aviso: es muy probable que me tarde con ese, ya que **Crossoverpairinglover** dijo en sus notas de este oneshot que lleva más de 21 mil palabras y que todavía le faltan un par de peleas e interacciones de personajes (a ese paso, es probable que salga más largo que el capítulo 23, que hasta la fecha ostenta el récord). Nos vemos.


	50. Gaiden del Sujeto

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de "El Sujeto"**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** El "Sujeto", el increíble e importante descendiente de una familia de expertos en capturas, tiene un problema: nadie quiere aprender su arte o convertirse en su sucesor. Así que se embarcará en un viaje de autodescubrimiento, esperando encontrar significado a su vida.

* * *

 _ **Región Johto…**_

Los campos de hierba de la Ruta 29 siempre habían sido el lugar predilecto de entrenamiento para los entrenadores principiantes, incluso cuando la mayoría de la población Pokémon era agresiva y difícil de domesticar. Con Pokémon mayormente inofensivos como Rattata, Pidgey, Hoothoot y Sentret para ser encontrados, era el lugar perfecto para encontrar sacos para golpear o entrenar tranquilamente sin la preocupación de encontrarse con un Gyarados hambriento.

Incluso en esta era de paz, la Ruta 29 había sido la puerta trasera de los primeros e inciertos pasos de muchos famosos entrenadores, y había rumores que decían que los Rattatas locales rankeaban en los más altos porcentajes. Pero nada de esto era relevante para el héroe de nuestra historia: un joven con un remarcable legado que tenía que mantener. Pues él no era ningún sujeto ordinario. Era "El Sujeto", el último heredero del arte antiguo de capturar Pokémon sin fallar. Un arte que requería concentración, dedicación y disciplina.

Todos preferían comprar Pokébolas especializadas ya que eran más fáciles de utilizar. El Sujeto entendía los métodos inherentes de las nuevas tecnologías, pero ver como su arte era dejado a un lado y olvidado era una perspectiva bastante triste. Sin embargo, él no tenía intención de dejar que su conocimiento se fuera a desperdiciar: él sabía que en ese gran mundo en el cual vivían, alguien digno de que se le pasara este arte tenía que existir. Alguien digno de ser el próximo Sujeto.

Y por eso se encontraba aquí, en el parche de tierra que era la prueba de fuego (y hierba alta) de muchos entrenadores, permaneciendo firme en su puesto junto a la entrada de Pueblo New Bark mientras esperaba que el destino le mandara un sucesor.

Después de unas cinco horas de esperar, el Sujeto empezó a preguntarse si debería hacerle una llamada al destino y recordarle que existía. Justo cuando la esperanza empezaba a perderse, sin embargo, por fin alguien comenzó a acercarse a su radio de visión. Un muchacho montado en un skate, de unos nueve años o un poco más, de pelo negro alborotado y con una gorra volteada con gafas protectoras sobre ella y un Aipom sobre su hombro. El Sujeto lo conocía bien: Jimmy Ethan Gold, el joven alborotador de lo que los ciudadanos de New Bark conocían como la "Poké Casa", debido a la enorme cantidad de Pokémon que vivían en ella.

Al darse cuenta de la realización, el Sujeto sintió una gran alegría. Seguro alguien que había vivido tanto tiempo rodeado de tantos Pokémon estaría interesado en atrapar más. Tenía sentido, y definitivamente tampoco estaría motivado por el deseo de encontrarse un sucesor rápidamente. Sin perder tiempo, el Sujeto salió corriendo para atravesarse la trayectoria de Jimmy, sonriendo y apuntando hacia el muchacho. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablarle.

\- Ya te he visto unas cuantas veces. ¿Cuántos Pokémon has capturado? ¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo capturar Pokémon? – Esperó mientras seguía sonriendo. Jimmy apenas se molestó una mirada y siguió adelante, pasándole por un lado.

\- No hay tiempo, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras en Cherrygrove. – fue la breve respuesta de Jimmy.

Y tan rápido como llegó, Jimmy Ethan Gold se fue en su skate alejándose del Sujeto. Se quedó sin habla observando cómo el niño se marchaba, con la quijada abierta.

Sí, el Sujeto tenía muchos problemas con su trabajo y su misión de encontrar un sucesor, y esto le causaba una gran sensación de depresión. Siendo así, solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Hora de una pequeña reunión familiar.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

Ya que "el Sujeto" estaba acostumbrado a las amplias planicies y el ambiente rural de la mayoría de Johto, siempre encontró las más moderna, urbanizada y mucho menos inclinada a políticas anticuadas Ciudad Viridian una locación muy peculiar. Por suerte, el choque cultural no duró demasiado, pues rápidamente encontró al hombre al cual buscaba: un hombre que a primera vista solo parecía un simple anciano, pero era mucho más que eso era "el Anciano", abuelo del Sujeto y el más viejo de los maestros de su arte que todavía vivían.

No tardaron mucho en llevar su reunión a lo importante, pues tal como los entrenadores debían enfrentarse al mirarse a los ojos, dos maestros del arte de la captura debían probar su valía ante el otro. Los dos Pokémon afortunados elegidos fueron un Rattata y un Weedle que pasaban por ahí. El Sujeto y el Anciano tomaron sus respectivas Pokébolas estándar, apuntaron, y se prepararon. Y al unísono, las arrojaron.

Las dos bolas describieron arcos en el aire, y cayeron encima de los dos Pokémon. Rattata y Weedle desaparecieron dentro de los dispositivos. Se sacudieron, y los hombres esperaron. Al tercer sacudón, la de Weedle se quedó quieta, mientras la de Rattata se abrió en un estallido y el Pokémon tipo Normal huyó hacia la hierba. El Sujeto forzó una sonrisa mientras él y el Anciano se dirigían a recuperar el Pokémon del otro.

\- Todavía lo tienes, puedo verlo. – dijo el Sujeto.

\- Es que tengo vista aguda para puntos de captura, ya lo sabes. – se rio el viejo, arrojando y capturando la bola de Weedle. – Apuntar hacia los puntos donde un Pokémon es más vulnerable a la captura es la piedra angular de nuestro arte.

\- En efecto. – Sujeto se guardó su bola vacía y suspiró. El Anciano frunció el cejo, mirando a su nieto con ojos en rendijas.

\- Nunca habías tenido problemas para apuntar antes. Puedo sentir que algo te afecta por dentro. – Dejó de lado la Pokébola y cruzó los brazos. – ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- Deberías saberlo. – El Sujeto miró hacia la distancia. – Nuestro arte ya no es tan respetado como antes, y tengo problemas para encontrar un sucesor digno.

\- ¿Te quedaste sentado a esperar que alguien llegara otra vez? – le preguntó el Anciano. El Sujeto gruñó.

\- ¿Qué más podría haber hecho? El destino me mandará a alguien eventualmente. Siempre ha sido así.

\- No tenemos que permanecer atados a las antiguas tradiciones, aunque seas el actual Sujeto. Tus hermanos ya lo saben.

\- Viejo, Maximo abandonó el arte para convertirse en el anunciador del Pokéathlon.

\- Y Primo se volvió famoso como el "Poké Sujeto" en el canal de TV Educativa, pasando el arte a los medios modernos. Si nuestro arte va a sobrevivir, tenemos que adaptarnos a los tiempos.

\- No sacrificaré la integridad de nuestro arte solo para apelar al mínimo común denominador. – Apretó sus puños y miró al Anciano. – Las capturas perfectas deben mantener su santidad, y no ser manchadas por búsqueda de ratings.

El Anciano observó a su sucesor, y su cejo se hizo más pronunciado. Caminó hacia el Sujeto y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Estás tomando este problema con demasiada seriedad, y eso te impide encontrarle la solución. – El Sujeto no se dignó a responder. El Anciano suspiró, y miró hacia la distancia. – Creo que necesitas unas vacaciones. Escuché que Isla Cinnabar es genial en esta época del año.

\- Lo consideraré. – Y con esas palabras, los dos parientes tomaron caminos separados, y el Sujeto quedó a solas con sus pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **Isla Cinnabar…**_

Resultó ser que la isla realmente estaba muy buena en esta época del año, con el clima perfecto para relajarse y muchos turistas visitando la ciudad. Era una pena que los problemas del Sujeto le impidieran relajarse como planeaba. Siendo así, se paseó de un extremo al otro de la costa, con los ojos fijos en el agua y rascándose constantemente la barbilla. Tenía que encontrar una manera de resolver sus problemas, y pronto.

La manera más fácil sería, por supuesto, encontrar un sucesor digno de su título y arte. La parte difícil era que no tenía manera de saber quién podría calificar para esto, y hacer una especie de audición para encontrar a un digno heredero sería muy ineficiente y lento. Hasta su paciencia tenía sus límites. Otro camino sería probar suerte en entrenamiento de Pokémon como tal, pues nunca se había ido en un viaje: su deber le dejaba muchas presiones, era demasiado importante para abandonarlo. En el pasado, habría considerado la idea ridícula, y el solo hecho de que ahora lo consideraba un curso de acción perfectamente coherente lo entristecía a más no poder. Había varias otras opciones que podría considerar, pero esas eran las que implicaban mayores presiones, y ninguna parecía tener una solución óptima a sus tribulaciones. Y eso era terrible.

Se encontraba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que había algo enfrente de él, y se lo llevó por delante. O lo habría hecho, si no lo hubiera atravesado. La extraña ocurrencia lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y entonces volvió la mirada hacia la extraña no-entidad.

Ese era el calificativo más apropiado, pues la… cosa no parecía nada que el Sujeto hubiera visto en toda su vida: parecía una especie de cubo revuelto con un montón de pixeles que carecía de profundidad, de color púrpura, blanco y negro. Como una especie de glitch de un videojuego antiguo.

El Sujeto parpadeó, y luego levantó la ceja. Sabía que los Pokémon de otras regiones eran raros, pero esa cosa definitivamente colocaba nuevos estándares, Instintivamente, agarró una Pokébola y le apuntó con ella. Para su sorpresa, la criatura gruñó. Y después, HABLÓ.

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Arruinaré todas tus imágenes y terminaré clonando un ítem en tu mochila ciento veintiocho veces. – Al oír esto, la reacción del Sujeto pasó de preocupación relajada a una confusión aún más relajada.

\- ¿Un Pokémon que habla? No sabía que existieran. ¿Eres un tipo Psíquico?

\- Tipo Pájaro, en realidad, pero no creo que puedas clasificarme como un Pokémon en realidad. – se rio la criatura. El Sujeto frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Y entonces quién eres?

\- Me conocen por varios nombres… Anti-Helix, el Condenado, Satán, Atropius, y muchos otros. Prefiero que me llamen MissingNo.

Al oír ese nombre, el Sujeto se quedó pálido. Se quedó viendo fijamente a la abominación pixeleada, tratando de grabarse cualquier detalle que pudiera ver. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Nunca escuché sobre ti. – dijo cruzando los brazos y poniendo los ojos en rendijas.

\- Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que elegí aparecerme frente a ti? – MissingNo gruñó, y luego flotó sacudiéndose alrededor del Sujeto. – El protagonista al que usualmente me dedico a acosar no está haciendo nada divertido últimamente, así que pensé que sería bueno hacer algo diferente. Hablar con alguien de mis problemas y esas cosas, ya sabes.

\- No… estoy seguro de entender. – parpadeó el Sujeto.

\- No se supone que entiendas. Solo eres un sujeto ordinario. – MissingNo voló más cerca, y los pixeles se reorganizaron en lo más cercano a un cejo fruncido que esa forma podría haber hecho. – La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que tú hayas existido en la línea temporal anterior.

\- ¿Línea temporal?

\- Sí, la había. El mundo explotó y las cosas se volvieron revueltas y desordenadas y todo eso. – MissingNo suspiró y sacudió su "cabeza" mientras giraba en el mismo lugar, y luego flotó en círculos alrededor del Sujeto. – No estoy seguro de que haya sido una mejora. Es cierto, las cosas se han vuelto más oscuras y realistas, pero algunas de ellas son tan deprimentes que terminas perdiendo el interés. Aparte de provocar a mi protagonista favorito con lo que sucederá y lo que ya sucedió, y todo lo horrible que pasa a su alrededor, no me queda mucho por hacer excepto esperar y ver la estrategia. Pero es que… ¡las cosas van demasiado lentas! Se está tardando tanto en descubrir lo que pasó con sus amigos que tuve que meterme a decirle que hubo un futuro apocalíptico que ahora ha sido evitado solo para sacarle una reacción. ¡Y todavía no se derrumba! O sea, vamos, ¿dónde está el drama? ¿Dónde está la angustia? ¿Dónde está el deseo de irse volando a una montaña para probarle a todos que se equivocaban?

Le llevó un par de minutos al Sujeto registrar todo lo que el glitch decía. E incluso cuando lo hizo, no parecía computable.

\- Uhm, eso suena duro, pero no creo que yo tenga nada que ver con tus problemas. – Se rascó detrás del cuello y movió la cabeza a un lado.

\- Oh, te sorprenderías. – Los gruñidos de MissingNo se intensificaron, y los píxeles se reorganizaron en un cejo fruncido. – De algún modo, un montón de don nadies de la línea temporal anterior están teniendo un ridículo montón de aventuras importantes. ¡Por ejemplo, hay un personaje del día que antes no hizo nada, y ahora ha dominado la Mega Evolución y es posible que se convierta en el próximo líder del Gimnasio Sunnyshore! ¡Y aquel líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Violet se fue en búsqueda de los pájaros legendarios para atraparlos! ¡Y eso sin mencionar a un mocoso ninja de Kalos que frustró un plan de Cipher! ¡Gente al azar sin importancia no debería tanta atención!

El silencio cayó entre los dos, con ambos inmóviles excepto por los parpadeos constantes del Sujeto. MissingNo dejó salir un gran suspiro.

\- Cuando el mundo explotó y yo nací, esperaba que los resultados fueran geniales y divertidos, algo intrigante por qué vivir. Y aun así, aunque los Bloodliners son una adición interesante, todo es más de lo mismo de lo que debería. – Su "cabeza" quedó cabizbaja. – Cuando otro universo estalló y reinició, el resultado fue algo tan exagerado que fallaba en ser un desafío, y en otro las cosas se destruyeron tanto que es difícil ver qué sucede dónde y cuándo. Y creí que este universo iría por el mismo camino. Solo quería algo divertido, ¿sabes? Y entonces todo esto es solo una mezcla de cosas al azar sin sentido. No hay nada realmente remarcable.

Habiendo terminado con su berrinche, MissingNo se mantuvo flotando en su lugar, como esperando una reacción. El Sujeto pensó en sus palabras, y luego se rascó el cuello mientras trataba de poner una mirada dura.

\- No puedo decir que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero sí sé algo con certeza. Solo porque alguien sea un "don nadie" no quiere decir que no pueda tener buenas aventuras, o que el universo sea peor por eso. Todos son especiales a su manera, y tienen sus historias en las cuales pensar y vivir. No eres quién para juzgarnos.

MissingNo se acercó más y estudió al Sujeto, y luego se "enfurruñó" otra vez.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? Solo eres un sujeto ordinario, que ni vale la pena notar. ¿O me vas a decir que tienes una épica misión o algo por qué vivir ahora?

Esas palabras dolieron, pero el Sujeto no lo dejó ver; sonrió y metió sus manos en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Y qué si así es?

MissingNo se quedó tieso. El Sujeto no sabía si era por sorpresa, molestia, rabia o algo así, dado que no sabía leer expresiones de pixeles. Y entonces, la entidad se rio.

\- Je. Muy bien. – Empezó a girar en su lugar flotando más cerca de él. – Eres interesante. Me aseguraré de mantener un ojo sobre ti. Más vale que no me decepciones.

Y tan rápido como apareció, MissingNo se marchó, y el Sujeto volvió a quedarse solo en la playa. Para la mayoría de la gente, un momento tan increíblemente específico aunque vago y confuso, habría quedado clasificado como una ocurrencia bizarra, dejada de lado y olvidada rápidamente, culpando al alcohol por ella. Pero el Sujeto no era como la mayoría de la gente, y la rareza que transpiró solo fortaleció su decisión. Apretando sus puños, volvió a mirar sus Pokébolas vacías. Según ese ser, ¿un "don nadie" no podía aspirar a nada? En ese caso, se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

 _ **Meses después…**_

Y así, el Sujeto decidió que le probaría a la criatura llamada MissingNo que se equivocaba. Sin perder tiempo, dejó su deber sagrado en pausa y se embarcó en una épica búsqueda de autodescubrimiento, buscando por doquier a un sucesor digno y el significado más profundo de su arte. Ahora se encontraba cerca de la cima del Monte Mortar, suspirando y observando sus Pokébolas. Todas ellas vacías, y aun así coprotagonistas de este remarcable viaje. Un viaje lleno de amor verdadero, encuentros legendarios, tensos enfrentamientos, irrupciones heroicas, torneos inolvidables y rescates justo a tiempo.

 **…**

 _Al agarrar y girar la bola que contenía al Rattata sobre sus dedos, el Sujeto se sonrojó al mirar a las cinco chicas detrás de él. De todas las personas, realmente no se esperaba conocer a las hijas del gran escritor Casey Snagem, y menos todavía salvarlas de un Rattata particularmente violento._ _Entre más las veía, sin embargo, más se hundía su corazón; todas ellas eran extremadamente amables y dulces, eso él lo sabía y eso llenaba todo su cuerpo de una gran calidez. ¿Era lo que la gente llamaba amor? ¿Acaso un solitario errante como él podría ser digno de él?_

 _Pero por desgracia, eran cinco chicas, y todas habían cautivado su corazón. Solo había una solución a esto, y tenía que hacerlo bien. Miró a cada una de sus amadas chicas, preparándose para pedirles a todas a la vez que salieran con él. Aclaró su garganta y dio un paso al frente con el dedo levantado.._

 _\- Discúlpenme… – La hermana mayor de repente le puso algo de dinero en la mano. El Sujeto parpadeó, y las cinco chicas sonrieron y se inclinaron respetuosamente frente a él._

 _\- Gracias por hacerte cargo de ese Rattata. ¡Nos vemos!_

 _Y con eso, las chicas se marcharon. La mandíbula del Sujeto se quedó colgando, y él cayó sobre sus rodillas. Su única oportunidad de amor colectivo se había ido para siempre, por no haber sido lo bastante rápido para confesar sus puros sentimientos hacia todas ellas._

 _Tal vez así debía ser. Él era un solitario errante, y no se merecía el amor y afecto de unas doncellas tan puras como ellas. Solo podía esperar que en el futuro encontraran a alguien mejor que él, alguien que no cometiera los mismos errores que él, alguien que pudiera hacerlas felices de verdad._

…

 _La tarea de rastrear a un Pokémon legendario era difícil, no algo que cualquiera pudiera hacer. Requería persistencia, paciencia, y un deseo incansable para lograr dicho objetivo._ _Afortunadamente, el Sujeto poseía todas estas cualidades y más, y estaba más que dispuesto a usarlas._ _El padre y la hija que enlistaron su ayuda tuvieron la amabilidad de darle los detalles que necesitaba, y aunque tuvo que hacer un viaje por un complicado laberinto artificial para llegar hasta el legendario, ninguno de los obstáculos en el camino fueron suficientes para detenerlo._

 _Y entonces, pudo verlo. El Pokémon Legendario, respirando llamas a su alrededor y todavía sin notar su presencia. El Sujeto tronó sus nudillos._

 _\- Aquí está._

 _\- ¡Miren el tamaño de esa cosa! – dijo el hombre incrédulo._

 _\- Grande o pequeño, no será problema para mí. – Alzó su Pokébola. – ¡No tendré problema para capturarlo!_

 _Con la mirada fija en los ojos del Legendario, el Pokémon no pareció sorprendido de encontrarlo aquí. Su confrontación solo duró tres agonizantes segundos antes que la Pokébola registrara la captura. Saliendo del callejón, el Sujeto presentó la Pokébola a la chica y su padre con una sonrisa de orgullo._

 _\- ¡Aquí tienes! ¡El Mini-Arcanine ahora es tuyo!_

 _\- ¡Yupi! ¡Gracias, señor! – La chica agarró la Pokébola y la sostuvo cerca apretándola._

 _La sonrisa de la niña llenó al Sujeto con energía. Sonrisas y gratitud como esa eran lo que le permitían al Sujeto y a su linaje continuar con su camino. La captura seguro dejaría su marca en la historia, y quienquiera que subestimara el poder del Sujeto sufriría un duro y doloroso despertar._

 **…**

 _Había estado atrapado en esa isla por días desde que el ataque de ese Gyarados había hundido el bote que había prestado, y se sentía como si hubieran sido años. Una exploración exhaustiva confirmó que no había civilización hasta donde podía ver._ _Había, sin embargo, una gran cantidad de Pokémon voladores de todas las formas y tamaños. Así que su plan era bastante obvio, con solo una pequeña falla por llenar: entre sus provisiones perdidas se encontraban sus Pokébolas, lo que quería decir que se había quedado sin el único objeto que realmente necesitaba._ _Pero eso no lo detendría. ¿Qué clase de experto en las capturas se dejaría desanimar por eso, después de todo?_

 _La trampa que había colocado tenía su belleza en la simplicidad: había cubierto la cuerda con una capa de tierra, con una enorme pila de bayas encima. En el momento en que un Pokémon Volador se acercara, ¡zap! Capturaría al Pokémon y lo convencería de llevarlo de regreso a la civilización. El cómo ejecutaría la segunda parte del plan, todavía estaba en progreso, pero a pesar de todo, se mantuvo firme y esperó, con la mano lista para jalar la cuerda._

 _Esperó, esperó, y esperó. Después de veinte minutos, el Sujeto se estaba tratando de asegurarse que el aburrimiento le ganara cuando su supervivencia estaba en juego. Y entonces, un Pidgeot pasó volando. El Sujeto jaló al instante…_

… _y el Pokémon volador simplemente se fue a toda prisa antes de poder ser capturado. El Sujeto frunció el cejo y recuperó sus cosas. Definitivamente parecía que estaría ocupado un largo tiempo…_

 **…**

 _El Sujeto había oído muchas historias sobre aquella cueva. Entre ellas había reportes de actividades extrañas en las profundidades, las cuales la mayoría asociaban a los Bloodliners, esas personas que podían usar los poderes de los Pokémon, movimientos o tipos como si fueran suyos. El Sujeto había conocido algunos de ellos durante sus viajes, pero ninguno era tan peligroso como el que enfrentaba ahora._

 _Solo era un niño, menor de diez años, con ojos rojos, marcas con forma de Z en las mejillas y cabello negro puntiagudo. Se encontraba a la otra orilla de un lago en las profundidades de la cueva, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa desafiante. El Sujeto tragó en seco: la familia Walters dijo que su hijo podía ser travieso, pero no esperaba que lo fuese a ese nivel._ _El Sujeto levantó los brazos mientras miraba a los Pokémon amontonados detrás de él._

 _\- Hey. Placido, de verdad no tienes por qué hacer esto…_

 _\- Sí, es fácil para ti decirlo. – Placido gruñó, observando sus manos. – No tienes idea de lo que puede uno hacer con estos poderes._

 _\- Lo digo en serio. Solo déjame hacer esto. Puedo ayudarte y…_

 _\- Ya es demasiado tarde, ya tomé mi decisión. – El chico adoptó una postura. – ¡Prepárate!_

 _Placido corrió hacia adelante, y el Sujeto no pudo más que protegerse la cara con los brazos. Un solo salto, y entonces toda el agua del lago llovió por la cueva en un poderoso salpicón. Los Pokémon de la cueva huyeron hacia las profundidades tratando de escapar del agua, pero el Sujeto no tuvo tanta suerte y terminó recibiendo una fría ducha._

 _Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, Placido se encontraba nadando en lo que quedaba del lago y sostenía a varios Magikarps y Feebas con una gran sonrisa, e hizo una V de la victoria._

 _\- ¡Y los atrapé a todos de nuevo! ¡Placido Walters vuelve a triunfar!_

 _El Sujeto gruñó mientras exprimía sus ropas tratando de secarlas. El poder de un Bloodliner Salpicar definitivamente era algo que no se debía subestimar._

 **…**

 _\- ¡Ya suéltame! – gritó el niño tratando de liberarse. El hombre lo empujó de vuelta y le dio una mirada severa._

 _\- Ya dije que no. ¡Te irás cuando hayas terminado!_

 _El niño suprimió sus llantos mientras volvía a bajar la mirada. Lloriqueando, volvió a sentarse para volver al trabajo. Por fortuna para él, alguien oyó su llamado._ _La puerta se abrió, y el salvador del niño entró a la habitación, con la Pokébola en mano lista para golpear la horrible cara del villano. El Sujeto frunció el cejo y enseñó sus dientes con furia._

 _\- ¡Escuché a alguien en problemas! ¡Ríndete ahora! – se anunció. El hombre y el niño enviaron al recién llegado unas expresiones confusas, y parpadearon varias veces._

 _\- Uhm, ¿qué? – El hombre se ajustó las gafas y arqueó la ceja. El Sujeto apuntó hacia él._

 _\- ¡Ya no vas a lastimar más a ese niño! – le dijo. El hombre guardó silencio, suspiró y agarró el libro de texto que tenía._

 _\- Solo le estaba enseñando matemáticas. Se estaba poniendo muy terco para estudiar…_

 _\- ¡Es que es difícil! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se hace esto! – El niño cruzó los brazos y volteó enfurruñado. El Sujeto los observó a ambos, al niño y al hombre en el salón de clases. Al entender que su ayuda no era requerida, se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Muy bien, de acuerdo, buen trabajo aquí. – Y con eso el Sujeto se fue, dando un portazo._

 **…**

 _De todos los torneos de Captura en los que el Sujeto jamás participó, este era con mucho el más extraño. No estaba seguro si era porque era organizado por unas gentes con aspecto de alta alcurnia, porque tenía lugar en una cueva subterránea, o porque toda la gente a su alrededor parecía lista para romper a un árbol por la mitad sin avisar. Después de mirar otra vez, se encogió de hombros. Ya había conocido a entrenadores con peores trucos. El réferi se colocó en una plataforma elevada y alzó la mano._

 _\- ¡Muy bien, el primer Torneo de Captura Subterráneo está en marcha! ¡El primero que le robe todos los Pokémon a su oponente será el ganador!_

 _Un minuto. ¿Robar? El Sujeto arqueó una ceja, y le echó una mirada al resto de los competidores. La forma en que todo mundo sonreía y se tronaba los puños confirmaba que no había escuchado mal. Tragando en seco, levantó un dedo._

 _\- Uhm, aquí hubo una equivocación. Cuando dije que era un experto en capturas no quise decir…_

 _Varias miradas furiosas y asesinas evitaron que continuara. Tomando un profundo respiro, se aclaró la garganta, y les devolvió la mirada de la misma forma._

 _\- Muy bien. – Alzó una de sus Pokébolas. – ¡Veamos lo que pueden hacer!_

 _Cuando resultó que no tenía Pokémon consigo, el réferi amablemente dejó que el Sujeto abandonara la cueva sin problemas. Una vez más, su perspicacia estratégica había prevalecido contra la fuerza bruta._

 **…**

 _\- ¡Ahora, entrégame tus Pokémon!_

 _El soldado del Equipo Rocket superaba en estatura a la chica, que se aferraba con fuerza a su bolsa. Ella temblaba y lo miraba con miedo, mientras el criminal sonreía y se le acercaba poco a poco, con los ojos fijos en los de ella. Hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien lo tocaba en el hombro._

 _\- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú._

 _El soldado se detuvo y arqueó una ceja mientras se daba la vuelta, y de repente recibió una Pokébola en toda la cara, dejando salir un grito de sorpresa al mirar a su atacante. El Sujeto le sonrió mientras lanzaba al aire una en su mano sin darle mucha importancia._

 _. Hay más de donde vino esa. Así que si no quieres que continúe… – El Sujeto apenas se agachó a tiempo para evitar el puñetazo del soldado, y retrocedió cuando este trató de golpearlo de nuevo._

 _\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Eso dolió! – gritó el soldado, mientras el Sujeto trataba de apuntarle con la Pokébola._

 _Desafortunadamente, los humanos no tenían puntos de captura, y era difícil saber a dónde apuntar para maximizar el daño. Pero mientras preparaba un lanzamiento, una bolsa pesada golpeó al soldado en el cuello._

 _\- ¡Auch! – gritó. Al ver detrás, recibió otro golpe de la bolsa. La chica lo veía con ojos de pistola y enseñando los dientes le dio otro golpe._

 _\- ¡Piérdete! – gritó volviendo a darle con la bolsa. Y otra vez. Y otra vez._

 _\- ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – dijo el soldado, corriendo tratando de escapar de la chica, pero esta no se detuvo y siguió persiguiéndolo._

 _El Sujeto miró con orgullo como la chica asaltaba al soldado. Gracias a él tuvo la oportunidad de atacar y liberarse de esa mala situación. Le entristecía un poco no haber recibido las gracias, pero el Sujeto entendía que una figura trágica y solitaria como él no podía esperar que le dieran las gracias por lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Ya tendría su oportunidad en el amor en el futuro, después de todo._ _Se dio la vuelta y se fue, listo para ayudar a otros que lo necesitaran._

 **…**

Y aun así, con todas esas aventuras épicas y que definieron su vida, no sintió que hubiese cambiado o que hubiera ganado nada de ello. Era casi como si hubiese tenido aventuras solo para hacer un resumen de su vida y nada más. Miró hacia sus Pokébolas vacías y suspiró. Al ser un Sujeto, se le negaba el privilegio de un compañero Pokémon: para él y su legado, los Pokémon solo eran criaturas para capturar, y su camino era solitario y lleno de dolor y sacrificio, y ningún Pokémon debía sufrir en él. Aunque le hubiera gustado un Rattata mascota, ellos eran buena compañía.

El Sujeto se aferró a la Pokébola vacía, gruñendo. A pesar de todas sus grandes aventuras, no se sentía más cercano a su meta que cuando empezó. Tal vez esa criatura MissingNo tenía razón: no todos eran dignos de tener su propia historia. Al final, aunque fuese el último Sujeto, seguía siendo un sujeto ordinario.

Su angustia existencial y filosófica podría haber ido mucho más lejos y probablemente más profundo como para hacerlo una persona más rica, pero resultó que el destino tenía otros planes, y el Sujeto de pronto centró su atención al oír un sonido muy familiar.

Pasó tras unas rocas hacia la izquierda, y los ojos se le ensancharon. Una niña, con varios Pokémon a su alrededor, se encontraba pateando Pokébolas hacia un círculo pintado, y tenía los brazos amarrados a la espalda en lo que parecían ser unos cabestrillos improvisados. Las Pokébolas siempre caían al lado, debajo o por encima del círculo. Nunca caían dentro. La chica parecía molestarse cada vez que el dispositivo volvía a rebotar hacia ella. Y aun así, cualquier señal de eso rápidamente se volvía una mirada de determinación y volvía a patear de nuevo, una y otra vez. El Sujeto se encontraba mesmerizado por la visión, más al ver como seguía a pesar de fallar. Era una disciplina y deseo que él conocía muy bien. Se desempolvó la ropa y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. La chica se asustó al darse la vuelta, con todos sus Pokémon listos.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó, tratando y fallando en parecer amenazadora. El Sujeto salió con sus manos levantadas y sonriendo.

\- Lo siento, pasaba por aquí y vi tu entrenamiento. ¿Estás tratando de mejorar tu puntería para atrapar Pokémon?

La chica lo miró, y su intriga fue reemplazada por curiosidad. Junto a ella, un Arcanine mantenía una postura de pelea junto a un Cubone y un Hitmonlee. Después de mucho dudar, la chica asintió y miró hacia el blanco de prácticas que había hecho.

\- Sí, vine aquí para afinar mis habilidades, pero me caí. – Su expresión se tornó sombría, pero al intercambiar miradas con su Natu, Parasect y Cubone, una sonrisa la reemplazó. – Mis Pokémon me han ayudado, pero todavía pasará tiempo antes de que mis brazos sanen por completo.

El Sujeto le dio una mirada curiosa a cada uno de los Pokémon, notando que cada uno de ellos tenía un parche o pendiente con forma de estrella en alguna parte del cuerpo. Después se volvió hacia la chica, más específicamente a sus brazos.

\- ¿No sería mejor esperar? No puedes progresar mucho sin usar tus brazos. – le dijo. La chica bajó la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios, y rápidamente negó.

\- No, no puedo. Necesito convertirme en una maestra de las capturas, y tengo que hacerlo ahora. –Miró al Duda otra vez, sus ojos ardían con pasión. El Sujeto apenas pudo suprimir una risa de ver a la chica.

\- ¿De verdad es tan importante?

\- Más importante que cualquier cosa que se te ocurra.

Una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro del Sujeto. Su deseo y determinación eran inconfundibles.

\- ¿Qué tal si te digo que sé cómo convertirte en una gran maestra de las capturas? – le dijo poniendo la mano sobre el corazón, sonriendo todavía más. La chica se quedó pálida y boquiabierta.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro. Y estaré más que dispuesto a enseñarte, si lo deseas. – prosiguió. Ella le sonrió.

\- ¡Claro que sí quiero!

\- Perfecto. – sonrió el Sujeto. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Marina, Marina Crystal.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Marina Crystal. Puedes llamarme simplemente el Sujeto. – Se inclinó respetuosamente. Pero rápidamente se puso serio colocando los brazos en la cintura. – Pero te advierto algo; lo que voy a transmitirte es un arte antiguo que solo unos cuantos elegidos han sido dignos de dominar. Tendrás un camino muy largo por delante, que requerirá mucho esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas de tu parte. Si quieres darte por vencida, este es tu última oportunidad.

Se quedó viendo a Marina a los ojos. Sin titubear, ella le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

\- Lo haré. – respondió ella. El Sujeto volvió a sonreír y asintió también.

\- Muy bien. Nuestra primera lección inicia ahora mismo. – Y con ello, comenzó el entrenamiento de Marina.

 **…**

En el mes que el Sujeto pasó entrenando a Marina, le pasó todo su conocimiento: cómo apuntar bien, como identificar puntos de captura en el cuerpo de un Pokémon y cómo explotarlos, y algunos movimientos básicos de defensa personal por si las cosas salieran mal. Marina estaba muy ansiosa por aprender, más de lo que el Sujeto estuvo en su propio tiempo. Su incansable entusiasmo solo hizo que el Sujeto decidiera subir el nivel del entrenamiento, y siempre lograba cumplir y elevarse por encima de sus expectativas. Al inicio de su entrenamiento, Marina apenas podía darle al blanco y solo tras mucha concentración. Para cuando terminaron, podía golpear varios blancos perfectos seguidos sin siquiera mirar.

Y así fue como su tiempo juntos llegó a su fin en Ciudad Cherrygrove, tras varios kilómetros de viajar y con los pies adoloridos, en diferentes lados del camino.

\- Bien, hasta aquí llega nuestro viaje. – sonrió el Sujeto. – Fuiste una excelente aprendiz, y te deseo lo mejor.

\- Muchas gracias por enseñarme. – Ella también le sonrió y se inclinó, con sus brazos ahora completamente sanos. – Haré que te sientas orgulloso.

\- Estoy seguro de ello. Buena suerte en tu futuro.

\- ¡Lo mismo para ti!

Y con ello, maestro y aprendiz caminaron hacia sus respectivos futuros. Retornando a los campos de hierba de la Ruta 29 y respirando su aire familiar una vez más le hizo sentir una oleada de nostalgia. Aunque disfrutó su tiempo de viajar por el mundo, no había lugar como el hogar. Se veía exactamente como lo recordaba: las pequeñas colinas, los setos, el revoltijo de píxeles a un lado del camino…

Se detuvo un momento para volver a verlo. Eso sí era diferente, admitiéndolo. MissingNo voló hacia él, y el Sujeto simplemente se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

\- No esperaba que volvieras a aparecer.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo tiempo de sobra para gastarlo. ¿Por fin te diste por vencido y regresaste a casa? – le preguntó, con cada palabra chorreando de burla.

\- Sí, he vuelto a casa. – sonrió el Sujeto. – Pero logré pasar mi arte a alguien digno, así que no me quejo de como resultaron las cosas.

La burla inicial de MissingNo se disipó abruptamente. Se quedó quieto, observando al Sujeto y a su expresión inmutable.

\- Espera, ¿qué dices? ¿Te las arreglaste para lograr tu meta? ¿En serio?

\- Hice mi mejor esfuerzo y resultó. – Se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez no sirva para cambiar el mundo o algo así, pero al menos estoy satisfecho.

MissingNo se mantuvo ahí, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Y luego, sus pixeles se abrieron en lo que el Sujeto asumió era una quijada caída.

\- No puedo creerlo. De verdad hablas en serio. – MissingNo tembló, mirando hacia el suelo. – ¡Se suponía que la vida en esta línea temporal fuese una espiral interminable de miseria y muerte sin importancia! ¡Me aseguré que así fuera!

\- Tal vez alguien necesita pasar más tiempo con otras personas y menos siendo un patán. – El Sujeto cruzó sus brazos. MissingNo se quedó viéndolo, quedándose sin habla de nuevo. Y luego sonrió antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- El sujeto más ordinario del mundo me está hablando con lástima. Qué día. – MissingNo se rio y volvió a girar en su lugar, dándole la "espalda" al Sujeto. – ¿Pero sabes qué? Quizás tengas razón. Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo con los personajes secundarios. – Salió flotando. – Tal vez nos veamos en el futuro. Diviértete hasta entonces.

MissingNo se convirtió en un polvo de pixeles y voló con el viento, y el Sujeto podría haber jurado que vio una sonrisa formarse en ellos antes de desaparecer. Se quedó en su lugar por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y moverse a su lugar habitual. Acababa de tener una charla casual chat con una especie de abominación demoníaca y vivió para contar la historia. Era una gran forma de comenzar el día.

Y entonces vio a un chico familiar con un Aipom saliendo de Pueblo New Bark. Por lo visto el día se pondría todavía mejor. Se tronó los nudillos y puso su mejor sonrisa. Por fin le enseñaría a Jimmy a capturar Pokémon. El Sujeto se movió en su dirección, tocándose el pecho.

\- Ya te he visto unas cuantas veces. ¿Cuántos Pokémon has capturado? ¿Quieres que te enseñe…?

\- No estoy interesado, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que repetir? – Jimmy le frunció el cejo, luego se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia su Aipom. – Algunas personas sí que son persistentes, ¿no lo crees?

El Sujeto se quedó sin habla y parpadeó al ver como Jimmy Ethan Gold charlaba con su Aipom mientras se marchaba. Entonces se encogió de hombros y volvió a esperar, solo sintiendo un poco de decepción. Tal vez algunas cosas nunca cambiarían después de todo.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Siento no haber terminado de traducir este ayer, pero ya está. Con este celebramos dos hitos, pues ayer fue el primer aniversario de **Viroro-kun** como autor del Resetverso, y además con este sumamos cincuenta oneshots extra. Cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad? Su intención fue hacerlo una especie de parodia afectuosa y a la vez una forma de comentar sobre el Resetverso en general con los conceptos de los oneshots. Me sorprende lo versátil que es **Viroro,** casi cuesta creer que él haya escrito oneshots como el Interludio de Cipher o el Gaiden de Charmander llenos de drama, y luego saca este que está lleno de comedia.

Ahora, tuve un pequeño problemita con el título de este oneshot, muy parecido al término de los bloodliners. Lo que ocurre es que el protagonista de este oneshot es el sujeto que te para en los juegos de la Generación II para enseñarte a capturar Pokémon, y en el juego solo se le conoce como "Dude". La versión en español del juego lo llama "Amigo", pero eso como que no cuadraba, así que bueno, me decidí por "Sujeto". ¿Creyeron que habría un personaje que sorprendería más que Joey que protagonizara su propio oneshot?

De comentarios con los personajes menores, Jimmy y Marina son básicamente combinaciones de los que salen en el anime, y sus contrapartes de los mangas de Special y Adventures. El Bloodliner, Placido Walters, parece ser que surgió de una charla que tuvo con **Ander Arias** donde bromearon sobre poderes "inútiles" (que ya vemos que no es tan inútil después de todo XD). A lo mejor yo debería intentar algo así. Las viñetas con las aventuras que tuvo el Sujeto fueron básicamente mini tributos a cada uno de los autores del Resetverso, si ponen atención no es difícil darse cuenta de a cuáles oneshots y por extensión a cuáles autores hace referencia cada una. Obvio, la mía es la de Placido (protagonista conoce a un bloodliner dentro de una cueva y este le causa algún problema). A ver si pillan al resto.

En fin, con esto acabo. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, Jigsawpunisher** y **dragon titanico.** Hora de volver a mi próximo oneshot. Nos vemos pronto.


	51. Gaiden de Ritchie

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Ritchie**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** En el otro extremo de la región Kanto, echemos un vistazo a Ritchie, cómo se crio, y cómo inició su viaje Pokémon. ¿Qué clase de vida tuvo nuestro clon favorito de Ash en esta nueva línea temporal, y qué lo inspiró a volverse entrenador en esta línea temporal?

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Frodomar…**_

\- ¡Ritchie, levántate! ¡El desayuno ya está listo! – El sonido de la voz de su madre lo despertó de su letargo. Se restregó los ojos con pereza y entonces ella volvió a llamar. – ¡Ritchie, date prisa o llegarás tarde!

\- ¡Sí mamá, ya bajo! – exclamó el chico, yendo a su armario con calma para vestirse. Ya cuando se puso los pantalones y la camiseta, cogió sus pantuflas y bajó al comedor para desayunar.

La noche anterior apenas había podido dormir, pues estaba muy emocionado. Hoy era el día, hoy comenzaba su prueba final para que le aprobasen su licencia de entrenador Pokémon. Tenía que estar a la hora acordada en el Centro Pokémon sin falta, o de lo contrario quedaría reprobado por default y tendría que esperar otro año para volver a intentarlo.

Ya abajo, su madre todavía estaba en la cocina, terminando de recoger algunas cosas. El lugar de Ritchie en la mesa siempre era la que tenía la ración más grande, ni siquiera su padre, Silver, que se jactaba de ser un verdadero devorador a la hora de comer, había sido capaz de ganarle.

\- ¡Buenos días, pequeñín! – le dijo mientras lo saludaba como siempre lo hacía; eso era, poniéndole su enorme mano en la cabeza y desordenándole el pelo.

\- ¡Ya basta, papá! – se rio Ritchie. – Ya no soy tan pequeño, ya voy a cumplir quince años.

\- ¡Ja! Pues hasta que me superes en tamaño eres un pequeñín. – replicó el hombre divertido. – ¿Dormiste bien anoche?

\- Más o menos. – replicó el chico. – Estaba muy emocionado.

\- No es para menos. – llegó Regina, la madre de Ritchie, a sentarse junto con ellos. Tenía el mismo cabello castaño rojizo que su hijo, pero ciertamente no era de ella de quien había heredado su estatura.

El verano pasado Ritchie ya había crecido tanto que ahora la superaba por lo menos en una pulgada, y todavía le quedaban varios años para seguir creciendo. Aun así, con lo enorme que era Silver, todavía le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, tanto como para llenar su abrigo de viaje favorito, que Ritchie no podía ponérselo todavía sin arrastrar la tela en el suelo. Pero comiendo como lo hacía, a buen paso lo lograría y tal vez hasta llegaría a superarlo en tamaño y constitución algún día.

Mientras devoraba su desayuno, Ritchie no podía dejar de pensar en los últimos casi cinco años. Hasta entonces, toda su vida había sido criado por su mamá solamente. Aunque ella lo amaba y siempre se aseguró de que nunca le faltara nada, la ausencia de una figura paterna era algo difícil de ignorar, especialmente cuando mayoría de los demás niños de su edad tenían a ambos padres. Cuando finalmente se aventuró a preguntar, la respuesta de su madre, dolorosa, pero sincera, fue la siguiente:

 _\- "No sé dónde esté el hombre que te concibió. No sé cómo se llama ni de dónde viene, pero si nos dejó de ese modo, en lo que a mí concierne él no es tu padre y nunca lo será."_

A pesar de su corta edad, Ritchie entendió el mensaje, y más todavía al ver el pesar que le provocaban esos recuerdos a su mamá. No queriendo atormentarla más, no insistió en hacer más preguntas. Con todo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que, por dentro, el pequeño muchacho deseaba tener una figura paterna en la cual apoyarse, como muchos de sus otros amigos.

Pero por supuesto, las cosas cambiaron cuando él y su madre conocieron a Silver Raylight. Fue un encuentro muy extraño, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y eventualmente, Silver se convirtió en su nuevo papá.

\- ¡Terminado! ¡Gracias por la comida! – dijo Ritchie luego de bajarse su vaso de leche casi de un solo trago.

\- En serio, hijo, sigo sin entender cómo puedes comer más que yo y terminar antes. – dijo Silver con cierto deje de orgullo en la voz. – En fin, mejor que te pongas en marcha, tu prueba espera.

\- Claro. – El chico se dirigió hacia la entrada y agarró una gorra colgada el perchero, se puso sus zapatos de correr y antes de salir se detuvo un momento para darle unas caricias amistosas al Chikorita de su padre, que descansaba tomando el sol junto a la ventana. – ¡Volveré más tarde, nos vemos!

* * *

 _ **Un poco después…**_

En cada región, y por extensión en cada ciudad, había diferentes maneras de obtener una licencia de entrenador Pokémon. Los estándares para conseguirla variaban de una locación a otra, pero en general, el aspirante tenía que demostrar cierto nivel de competencia en el manejo y cuidado de Pokémon. En Ciudad Frodomar, la Enfermera Joy local era quien estaba a cargo de evaluar a los futuros entrenadores.

Ritchie estaba en la sala de espera, junto con los otros dos entrenadores que tomarían esta prueba, un chico y una chica de su edad que solo conocía de vista, pero parecían echarse miradas asesinas por un momento y luego voltear a cada tanto, así que él prefirió mantenerse al margen. Después de unos minutos, la Enfermera Joy llegó con tres Pokébolas en una bandeja. Cada una con un símbolo específico: una hoja, una llama y una gota de agua.

\- Lamento la espera. Creo que ya es hora de que sepan de qué se trata la prueba. – les dijo. – Dentro de estas Pokébolas hay un Pokémon inicial. Su prueba final será que lo cuiden durante una semana entera por ustedes mismos. Lo usual: alimentarlos, sacarlos a hacer ejercicio y asearlos. Pasado ese tiempo, evaluaremos su condición y en base a eso, decidiremos si pueden quedarse con él y con eso aprobar su licencia de entrenadores. Por favor elijan uno cada uno.

El chico y la chica que acompañaban a Ritchie alargaron la mano simultáneamente, agarrando la Pokébola con la llama. Al darse cuenta, retiraron las manos y fueron a agarrar otra, esta vez la de la hoja. Y otra vez, ocurrió lo mismo con la tercera, y ya con esto, los dos se miraron con fastidio.

\- Oye, ya decídete, ¿no? – dijo el chico.

\- ¿No se supone que las damas primero? – replicó la chica. – Déjame elegir a mí primero.

\- ¿Con qué derecho? Yo llegué primero, así que me toca.

\- ¿Qué, quieres pelear?

Mientras esos dos intentaban resolver sus diferencias, Ritchie rodó los ojos y alargando la mano agarró la Pokébola del medio y la activó, dejando salir al Charmander que estaba adentro. El argumento se interrumpió de ver que el chico callado se les había adelantado.

\- Quiero este. – dijo Ritchie.

\- Me parece muy bien. – replicó la Enfermera Joy.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Y con qué derecho eliges tú primero? – dijo el chico.

\- ¡Es cierto, no se vale! – agregó la chica.

\- La culpa la tienen ustedes. – dijo la Enfermera poniendo los brazos en jarras. – En vez de estar discutiendo decidan de una vez. Tan sencillo como jugar Piedra, Papel o Tijeras, ¿no?

Los dos chicos se enfurruñaron, pero si no había otro remedio, decidieron hacerle caso. Ritchie entretanto salió mientras los otros dos se quedaban en medio de su juego (y por lo que parecía, iría para largo), llevándose a su nuevo compañero con él. No era una caminata demasiado larga, y sería una buena forma de conectarse con él para comenzar.

 **…**

\- ¡Ya llegué! – llamó mientras cruzaba la puerta. Su padre se encontraba sentado junto a su Chikorita viendo un torneo de la Liga Pokémon, un duelo entre los miembros del Alto Mando Agatha y Bruno, usando un Gengar y un Onix de gran tamaño con una cicatriz cerca del ojo respectivamente.

\- Vaya, volviste más pronto de lo que creí. – dijo Silver, que luego dirigió la mirada hacia el pequeño lagarto de tipo Fuego. – Vaya, vaya, ¿y quién es tu nuevo amigo?

\- De esto se trata la prueba. – dijo Ritchie. – Tendré que cuidarlo una semana entera, y si lo hago bien, podré quedarme con él. Ya sabes, darle de comer, ayudarlo a hacer ejercicio y eso.

\- Jeje, la parte del ejercicio suena bien. – dijo Silver, sonriendo ampliamente. – ¿Qué tal si para empezar le enseñamos algún ataque?

\- ¿Un ataque? – Ritchie ladeó la cabeza. Charmander imitó el gesto.

\- Charmander puede aprender ataques de tipo Dragón. Nunca viene mal tener uno de esos. – dijo Silver. – Salamence nos puede ayudar.

\- Ay no. Querido, apenas acaba de conseguirlo y no me digas que quieres ponerlo a pelear contra tu Salamence. – intervino Regina.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – replicó Silver. – Si de todas maneras va a ser suyo, bien puede empezar a entrenarlo desde ya, ¿o no?

\- Pues a mí me gusta la idea. – dijo Ritchie, que después miró a Charmander. – ¿Tú qué opinas?

\- ¡Char, char! – El lagarto apretó sus pequeños puños y asintió con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Jaja! Pues qué crees querida, somos tres votos contra uno. – dijo Silver. – ¿Qué tal si vamos a entrenar en las afueras de la ciudad después del almuerzo?

Ritchie asintió estando de acuerdo, y junto con su nuevo amigo, se sentaron junto a su padre a ver el torneo. Regina no pudo evitar rodar los ojos; una de las cosas de haberse casado con Silver, era que Ritchie frecuentemente parecía estar de acuerdo en todo lo que decía su padre, al menos en lo que a entrenamiento de Pokémon se refería. Aun así, ¿quién era ella para negarle a un hijo pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre?

 **…**

La razón de irse a las afueras de la ciudad para entrenar era para evitar causar destrozos o alborotos, pues en todo Frodomar Silver ya se había hecho de cierta reputación como el entrenador más destructivo al momento de sus batallas. De hecho, varios torneos locales lo habían suspendido o vetado de participar precisamente por esto, lo que lo obligaba a ir a las ciudades aledañas cuando hiciera falta algo de dinero extra.

Dicho eso, nadie podía negar que era un entrenador realmente fuerte, y muchos de los aspirantes locales matarían por tenerlo a él como mentor. Ritchie era realmente afortunado de que fuese su padre, pues eso quería decir que siempre lo tendría disponible para eso. En aquel momento, se encontraban en un terreno rocoso y algo desértico. Con un poco de ensayo y error, habían podido determinar que Charmander solo conocía los ataques Arañazo, Pantalla de Humo y Brasas. No estaba mal, pero definitivamente un ataque tipo Dragón haría una buena adición a su arsenal.

\- Fíjate bien. – les dijo Silver, hablándoles a Ritchie y Charmander. – ¡Salamence, Furia Dragón!

El dragón alado rugió y abriendo su boca empezó a acumular unas llamas de color azulado. Silver señaló hacia una enorme roca, y Salamence disparó una bola de fuego que al impactar la hizo volar en pedazos. Ritchie y Charmander se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

\- Wow, increíble. – dijo el chico aplaudiendo.

\- Furia Dragón es el ataque tipo Dragón más básico. – dijo Silver. – Es el ataque más fácil de aprender, pero el más difícil de dominar. En eso radica su fuerza.

\- Entiendo. – asintió Ritchie. – Muy bien, Charmander, ¿estás listo?

\- ¡Char!

Tratando de imitar a Salamence, Charmander se plantó frente a otra roca un poco más pequeña y comenzó a inhalar. Al principio, sus llamas eran de color rojo naranja como siempre, pero empezó a concentrarse para transformar su energía. Para cualquier Pokémon, era más sencillo aprender de manera natural movimientos de su propio tipo, así que los de otros eran un poco más complicados. Las llamas parpadearon entre rojo y azul, hasta que al fin se quedaron en este último.

\- ¡Ahora! – gritó Ritchie.

\- ¡Char! – Charmander trató de exhalar el ataque, pero la bola de fuego se disipó a menos de diez centímetros de haber salido de su mandíbula. La roca permaneció intacta.

\- No está mal para el primer intento. – dijo Silver, tratando de no sonar a que estaba decepcionado. – Salamence, muéstrale de nuevo cómo se hace.

Y otra vez, Salamence eligió una roca como objetivo, y disparó su ataque para destrozarla. Esta vez, retuvo la bola de fuego azul en sus quijadas un poco más antes de lanzarla para que Charmander pudiese ver con mayor claridad cómo se hacía el ataque. Hecho esto, la volvió a lanzar para destrozar la roca. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre era increíble.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo Silver. – Ahora inténtalo tú.

Charmander y Ritchie asintieron, y de nuevo fijaron la vista en la roca. Otra vez, la pequeña lagartija empezó a inhalar. Esta vez el fuego tardó menos en dejar de parpadear para ponerse azul, pero al disparar la bola, de nuevo volvió a disiparse.

\- Bueno… eso es un progreso. – comentó Ritchie. – Esta vez llegó un poco más lejos al menos.

\- Sí, como cinco centímetros. – dijo Silver moviendo la cabeza negativamente y se agachó para ver a Charmander. – No, no. El secreto es que intentes imaginar que eres un Dragón. Deja de pensar en ataques tipo Fuego. Piensa que eres como Salamence por un momento.

Charmander miró a Salamence, y este movió la cabeza para asentir. Un Dragón, tenía que imaginarse como un dragón. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad; su evolución final era un Pokémon capaz de rivalizar con los dragones y era considerado uno de manera no oficial por muchos. Charmander adoptó una expresión determinada, y por tercera vez se plantó frente a la roca junto con Ritchie. Esta vez lo conseguirían.

\- ¡Otra vez, Charmander, Furia Dragón!

Determinado a lograrlo, Charmander volvió a inhalar. Siguiendo el consejo de Silver, dejó de pensar que era tipo Fuego. Era un Dragón. Tenía que ser un Dragón para poder ejecutar ese ataque. El pensamiento dio resultado: las llamas esta vez no tardaron mucho en volverse azules. Con un fuerte grito, Charmander disparó su ataque.

 _ ***¡POOOOOFFFF!***_

La bola de fuego esta vez no se disipó en el aire, sino que impactó contra la roca. Obviamente no la hizo volar como Salamence, pero sí dejó una buena marca. Ritchie y Charmander sonrieron con emoción.

\- ¡Sí, lo hicimos! – Ritchie apretó los puños en señal de triunfo.

\- ¡Charmander! – celebró el pequeño lagarto haciendo un bailecito de victoria.

\- Jeje, de eso estaba hablando. – dijo Silver, cruzando los brazos y sonriendo con satisfacción. – Pero vamos, que la tarde es joven. ¡Vamos, repítanlo hasta que vuelen esa roca y no quede nada!

El entrenamiento apenas estaba comenzando. Por supuesto, volar la roca les llevaría toda la tarde, pero valdría la pena. Solo era cuestión de seguir haciéndolo como hasta ahora.

* * *

 _ **Seis días después…**_

Con su padre fuera de la ciudad para participar en otro torneo, Ritchie tuvo que seguir con el entrenamiento de Charmander en Furia Dragón él solo. Por fortuna, el empujón inicial que le dieron había sido suficiente y solo fue cuestión de recordar las indicaciones que les habían dado. Charmander resultó ser un buen aprendiz, y aunque pasaría mucho tiempo antes que su Furia Dragón pudiese romper rocas como la de Salamence, definitivamente iban por buen camino.

Faltando solo un día para volver al Centro Pokémon y evaluar los resultados, Ritchie estaba seguro de que aprobaría con honores. Mantenía sus dedos cruzados, pues realmente se había encariñado con Charmander y no le agradaba la idea de separarse ahora. Quizás ya era un buen momento para pensar en un buen apodo. Él no era de los que les gustaba mucho llamar a los Pokémon de manera genérica, y había pensado en ponerles nombres para darles más personalidad.

Para seguir con el entrenamiento, Silver les había dejado a Chikorita, y en ese momento los tres estaban en el parque local haciendo algo de entrenamiento adicional.

\- ¡Adelante, Chikorita!

\- ¡Chiko! – El pequeño Pokémon tipo Hierba saltó y girando la hoja sobre su cabeza lanzó unas cuantas Hojas Navaja al aire.

\- ¡Ahora tú, Charmander!

\- ¡Char! – Charmander abrió la boca y disparó una pequeña lluvia de chispas de fuego. El ataque logró alcanzar las Hojas Navaja sin problemas, que cayeron hechas cenizas.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡De nuevo! – dijo Ritchie, y Chikorita lanzó otra oleada de hojas, que Charmander incendió del mismo modo.

Un ejercicio muy simple, pero muy divertido y a la vez excelente para el entrenamiento. Nada como un poco de tiro al blanco para practicar la puntería, y el propio Charmander parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. Ritchie hacía que Chikorita las lanzara cada vez más alto y más lejos para aumentar el reto. Cuando finalmente ya no pudo más, finalmente se pararon.

\- Treinta y cuatro de cincuenta. No está nada mal, buen trabajo los dos. – dijo Ritchie, y le indicó que se fuesen a sentar en una banca para descansar.

El parque en ese momento estaba relativamente despejado. A esta hora la mayor parte de la gente de la ciudad estaba trabajando, o en el caso de los niños, en la escuela. Ritchie sacó de su mochila algo de comida Pokémon para premiar a Charmander por su esfuerzo y agradecerle a Chikorita por su ayuda. Para él mismo, sacó también algunas de las croquetas que había preparado su mamá. Los dos comieron con muchísimas ganas, mientras observaban el cielo. Era una hermosa mañana, el clima era perfecto y no había otra cosa qué hacer excepto relajarse…

\- ¡Pika!

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita rata con hepatitis!

\- ¡Row, spearow!

Esos ruidos sacaron a Ritchie de su estado relajado y vio cómo se venía acercando un Pikachu corriendo a cuatro patas, perseguido por un Spearow, y un chico albino que Ritchie conocía demasiado bien. Los dos estuvieron en la misma clase, y nunca se agradaron del todo. El chico albino tenía una Pokébola en mano, y esta lanzaba rayos retractores uno tras otro, que el Pikachu evitaba saltando de un lado al otro para no ser alcanzado. Apenas lo vio, el ratón eléctrico corrió hacia él y se escondió detrás de su pierna como buscando protección. Ritchie notó algo particular al verlo de cerca: el Pikachu tenía tres mechones de pelo levantados en la frente.

\- Vaya, vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí. Qué gusto de verte, Ritchie. – dijo el chico albino. Echándole una mirada al Charmander junto a Ritchie, de repente una mueca de envidia cruzó por su rostro.

\- Joshua. – replicó Ritchie secamente. En eso notó algo que traía en la mano que no sostenía la Pokébola, una piedra de color verde con líneas en forma de rayo en el interior. – ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- Eso no te concierne. – replicó tajante el chico albino, llamado Joshua. – Ahora si no te molesta, apártate para poder hacerle un favor a ese roedor inútil.

Con ese comentario, Ritchie no necesitó más para saber lo que sucedía. Joshua evidentemente quería utilizar esa Piedra Trueno, pero el Pikachu no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Aunque eran casos muy raros, había Pokémon que no deseaban evolucionar, mucho menos si sus entrenadores trataban de forzarlos a hacerlo. Esto violaba totalmente el sentido de la justicia de Ritchie a los catorce años, así que se rehusó a moverse.

\- Es obvio que él no quiere, ¿por qué no lo dejas en paz? – dijo Ritchie.

\- Ya te dije, le estoy haciendo un favor, esto lo hará más fuerte. – replicó Joshua. – ¿Y de todos modos, qué haces con ese Charmander?

\- Lo estoy cuidando. – replicó Ritchie. – Si hago un buen trabajo, para mañana me dejarán quedarme con él.

\- Tch, qué suerte tienen algunos. – dijo Joshua, volteando la cara con disgusto.

Ritchie se sintió tentado a restregarle en cara aquel pésimo recuerdo, pero al final no lo hizo. El año pasado, llegaron invitaciones para aspirantes a entrenadores enviadas por el mismo Profesor Samuel Oak desde Pueblo Paleta, para participar en un campamento de verano. Pero no cualquier campamento: al final de este habría una prueba que si lograban pasar con honores, podrían recibir un Pokémon inicial y un Pokédex, un sueño para cualquier entrenador que deseara hacerse de renombre. Ritchie no pudo asistir ya que se enfermó, mientras que Joshua se fue jactándose de que en un año podría iniciar su viaje con un Pokédex en mano y un inicial de Oak. Cinco semanas después, cuando volvió a casa estaba furioso. Los detalles no eran claros, pero al parecer lo pillaron haciendo trampa y lo echaron. Esto dejó una marca imborrable en su expediente, y ahora se le haría mucho más difícil (aunque no imposible) conseguir una licencia de entrenador. De hecho, a falta de algo mejor, su padre no tuvo más remedio que ir a capturarle un Pokémon por sí mismo, y lo único que le pudo conseguir fue ese Spearow que lo acompañaba, hacía apenas un mes.

\- ¿El Pikachu es tuyo? – preguntó Ritchie.

\- No todavía, mi padre se lo compró a una coleccionista adinerada. – dijo Joshua. – Pero parece que no le gustan las Pokébolas por alguna razón. Se salió solo y trató de huir.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Ritchie. – En tal caso, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato tú y yo? Tengamos una batalla Pokémon, aquí y ahora. Si tú ganas, me aparto para que te lo lleves. Si yo gano, lo dejas en paz.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Joshua, mirando a Chikorita y Charmander. – No me digas que planeas usar a uno de ellos contra mi Spearow.

Ritchie miró hacia abajo. Si quería, podría haber dejado que Chikorita se encargara de todo, pues a pesar de no estar evolucionado, había estado por años con su padre y podría acabar con el Spearow de Joshua sin problemas. Claro que Joshua no sabía eso, y por otra parte… se sentiría más satisfactorio si lo vencía con su propio Pokémon.

\- Uno a uno, mi Charmander contra tu Spearow, aquí y ahora. – le dijo.

\- ¿Mander? – preguntó Charmander, mirando a Ritchie. Este solo le dirigió una mirada de "sé lo que estoy haciendo", así que replicó de igual forma, retando al pájaro. – ¡Charmander!

\- Tch, por favor, si solo has tenido a esa lagartija por una semana, ¿cómo esperas vencer a mi Spearow? Hemos estado entrenando todo el mes.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? – dijo Ritchie. Presionar ese botón siempre era la mejor manera de provocarlo, él ya lo sabía.

\- Aquí el que va a tener miedo es otro. – dijo Joshua. – De acuerdo, ya que insistes.

Pronto, los dos aspirantes a entrenadores se encontraban frente a frente. El pájaro café con alas rojas, y la lagartija de fuego se miraron uno al otro a los ojos con desafío, esperando las órdenes para hacer el primer movimiento. Entretanto, el Pikachu se quedaba detrás de Ritchie, rogando por que fuese él quien ganara.

\- ¡Usa Brasas! – inició Ritchie.

\- ¡Char! – Charmander abrió la boca y lanzó una lluvia de chispas de fuego.

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa Ataque Furia! – gritó Joshua.

\- ¡Spear!

El pájaro rápidamente tomó altura y se lanzó en picada, con su pico brillando con energía blanca. Se movió hacia un lado para esquivar las chispas y al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, se le fue encima comenzando a atacarlo repetidamente con su pico y garras.

\- ¡Quítatelo con Arañazo! – gritó Ritchie.

Charmander alzó una garra y de un solo zarpazo en toda la cara alejó al pájaro. Joshua quiso insistir y le ordenó volver a lanzarse esta vez con Picotazo, pero Charmander supo anticiparse y le replicó con su propio Arañazo antes de que lo alcanzara, golpeándolo por debajo de la quijada.

\- ¡Ahora, Brasas! – ordenó Ritchie.

Aturdido por su mandíbula desencajada, el pájaro no pudo evitar lluvia de chispas de fuego que le cayó encima, y Joshua estaba empezando realmente a irritarse.

\- ¡Otra vez, usa Ataque Furia, y no te detengas!

\- ¡Spearow!

El pájaro de nuevo dio una vuelta para lanzarse y comenzó a atacar viciosamente con sus garras y pico, mientras Charmander intentaba cubrirse. Ritchie comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de quitárselo de encima rápido.

\- ¡Pantalla de Humo!

Joshua creyó que eso era una estupidez; todos sabían que la habilidad especial de Spearow era Vista Aguda así que si lo que quería era ocultarse de nada le serviría. Pero esa no era la intención de Ritchie, incluso aunque sus ojos pudieran ver a través del humo, su nariz todavía se vería afectada por inhalarlo a tan corta distancia. El pájaro se vio forzado a retroceder tosiendo, y le echó una mirada asesina a su contrincante, cuyo entrenador sonreía con satisfacción. Joshua rechinó los dientes, pero entonces tuvo una idea.

\- ¡A ver qué te parece esto! ¡Spearow, usa Persecución contra Pikachu!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ritchie.

\- ¡¿Pi?! – Al escuchar eso, el Pikachu instintivamente trató de huir. Por supuesto ese era el plan de Joshua desde el inicio: Persecución aumentaba su poder al doble si el oponente trataba de escapar.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Pikachu ni siquiera está peleando! – gritó Ritchie.

\- ¡¿Y a quién le importa?! ¡Ese roedor va a evolucionar aquí y ahora!

Ritchie no podía creer que cayera tan bajo. Bueno, si quería jugar de ese modo, tal vez ya era hora de poner su entrenamiento a prueba. Mientras Spearow se acercaba a Pikachu con la punta de su ala envuelta en energía oscura, Ritchie dio su orden.

\- ¡Charmander, Furia Dragón!

Charmander empezó a aspirar y formó las llamas draconianas en su garganta, para sorpresa de Joshua. Con un fuerte grito, escupió la bola de fuego azul que directo a la espalda del pájaro, deteniéndolo en seco de su persecución de Pikachu. El pájaro se desplomó por un momento, pero logró volver a ponerse de pie y volar, apenas.

\- ¡Olvídate de Pikachu por ahora, encárgate de Charmander! ¡Usa Ataque Furia! – gritó Joshua. Spearow se lanzó a la carga de nuevo, pero irse de frente así solo era hacerse él mismo un gran blanco. Ritchie se resistió al impulso de darse una palmada en la cara y decidió terminar la batalla.

\- ¡Furia Dragón otra vez!

Una última vez, Charmander lanzó la bola de fuego azul, golpeando al pajarraco en toda la cara. Un segundo después, Spearow había caído de espaldas, y yacía en el suelo con las alas desparramadas y patas arriba. Si no lo vieran respirando, casi podría haber parecido que estaba muerto por la posición tan extraña en que había quedado. Charmander se puso las manos en la cintura y sonrió con satisfacción, mientras su entrenado asentía. Les resultó muy útil después de todo.

\- ¡Spearow! – gritó Joshua yendo a recogerlo y examinándolo. – ¡No es justo! ¿De dónde sacó un Pokémon inicial un ataque como ese? ¡Eso fue trampa!

\- ¡¿Trampa?! ¡Tú fuiste el que le ordenó a Spearow atacar a Pikachu! – replicó Ritchie.

\- ¡Eso no importa! ¡¿De dónde sacó tu Charmander ese ataque de todos modos?!

\- Estuvimos entrenando toda esta semana. – dijo Ritchie, recuperando su sonrisa de triunfo. – Tiene sus ventajas cuando tu papá es el entrenador más fuerte de toda la ciudad.

\- Tch, sí claro. No presumas, ese hombre ni siquiera es tu padre, todos lo saben. – dijo Joshua frunciendo el cejo.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – murmuró Ritchie. Su sonrisa de triunfo se había esfumado. Ese comentario no le gustó.

\- ¿Qué, acaso lo niegas? – replicó Joshua, levantando a su Spearow inconsciente. – ¡Aunque no lo supiera, ustedes dos no se parecen en nada!

Ritchie trató de controlarse, pero involuntariamente apretó los puños. Si por algo era conocido Joshua, era por saber cómo presionar los botones de los demás, y si había algo que Ritchie odiaba, era que cualquiera se atreviera a negar el lazo de padre e hijo entre él y Silver. Joshua por un momento creyó ver unas chispas en sus ojos, aunque seguro lo atribuyó a que lo hizo enfadar. Tomó una Pokébola para retornar a Spearow, y la otra que estaba intentando usar para retornar a Pikachu antes, y se la lanzó bruscamente. Ritchie la atrapó con ambos manos.

\- Ahí la tienes, por mí puedes quedarte con el pequeño chispitas, para lo que me importa. – le dijo Joshua. – Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Algún día tú y tu lagartija me las pagarán.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta pisoteando con rabia. Aunque feliz por su victoria, Ritchie todavía se quedó con un mal sabor de boca por ese último comentario. Soltó un resoplido y sacudió la cabeza, no iba a dejar que ese idiota le arruinase el día.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? – dijo mirando al Pikachu. – ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Ya tenía que cuidar de Charmander, pero tal vez a sus padres no les molestara si llevaba a otro amigo a casa. Si ya su licencia de entrenador era casi un hecho, ¿qué importaba llevar otro amigo a casa? A su madre nunca le molestó, y con los Pokémon de su padre la compañía Pokémon siempre estaba presente. Tal vez le dieran algunos puntos extra en su evaluación por cuidar de otro Pokémon adicional.

Y por último eso del "pequeño chispitas", tal vez había un buen nombre para ponerle por allí.

* * *

 _ **Tres noches después…**_

Cuando Silver volvió de su torneo, además del trofeo se trajo consigo algunos regalos para su esposa e hijo. A Regina, aparte de dejarle una buena tajada del efectivo para su cuenta bancaria, le compró una cafetera nueva un poco más grande. A Ritchie le trajo una mochila de viaje y un pequeño paquete de Super Bolas, por si las Pokébolas ordinarias no eran suficientes y necesitaba algo un poco más fuerte. El entrenador veterano no se sorprendió nada cuando Ritchie le dijo que había pasado el examen final con honores y su licencia de entrenador sería aprobada, aunque los trámites concluirían cuando cumpliera oficialmente sus quince. Solamente le dijo "Sabía que lo harías" y se puso a desordenarle el pelo.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de ambos durante las noches claras, era sentarse en el tejado a observar las estrellas y compartir historias. Ritchie aprovechó de contarle lo que había pasado con Joshua. Cuando terminó, Silver solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

\- Bah, un mal perdedor hará lo que sea para sentirse mejor consigo mismo. – dijo el hombre. – No le prestes atención, solo está resentido porque lo venciste.

\- Aun así, me molestó que dijera eso. – dijo Ritchie.

\- Entonces ignóralo. – dijo Silver. – No me importa lo que otros digan, así que a ti tampoco debería afectarte.

Ritchie no pudo decir más nada, así que simplemente sonrió. Silver siempre parecía tener la respuesta para todo cuando se sentía mal, era otra de las cosas que le agradaba de él. Cuando algo le molestaba, podía contar con él para subirle los ánimos de nuevo.

\- Aun así, no puedo decir que me gusten mucho los apodos que les pusiste a tus Pokémon. – dijo Silver por cambiar el tema. – En serio, ¿de dónde sacaste llamarlos "Zippo" y "Sparky"?

\- A ellos no les molestaba. – replicó Ritchie. El Pikachu no pareció adverso a que le llamaran "Sparky", pero con Charmander, Ritchie tuvo que pasar por varios nombres antes de quedarse en "Zippo" y solo por accidente. El muchacho quiso cambiárselo, pero ya se había quedado con él y no quiso.

\- Bueno, mientras te lleves bien con ellos y trabajen juntos como equipo, el nombre es lo de menos. – dijo Silver. – No puedo creer cómo pasa el tiempo, ya estás a punto de iniciar tu viaje Pokémon.

\- Lo sé, apenas puedo esperar. – dijo Ritchie.

\- Hace cinco años eras extremadamente pequeño. – dijo Silver. – ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?

Ritchie sonrió de lado al recordar. Todo fue en una ocasión que él y su mamá iban de vacaciones a las Islas Sevii en un crucero. Todo muy bien, hasta que el barco se encontró con un Gyarados más grande que el promedio y muy enfadado, bloqueándole el paso, pero antes que el capitán diera orden de marcha atrás, Silver salió al paso y con un solo Híperrayo de su Salamence, acabó con la serpiente marina, capturándola además para llevársela como trofeo. Ritchie se emocionó como si acabara de conocer a su héroe de la infancia, pero él le dijo que un Gyarados no era nada, comparado con lo que esperaba encontrarse en la Isla Prima.

Cuando Ritchie y su madre le preguntaron sobre esto, Silver les respondió que avistamientos del Pokémon Legendario Moltres habían tenido lugar en esa isla, especialmente cerca del volcán, y Silver esperaba tener la oportunidad de tener una batalla contra él. Ritchie, siendo un muchacho extremadamente curioso, cuando desembarcaron, aprovechó un descuido de su mamá para escabullirse y seguir a Silver hacia el Monte Ember y ver esa batalla a escondidas. Y si la vio, fue lo más increíble que jamás hubiera presenciado en su vida, un increíble despliegue de Híperrayos y Lanzallamas chocando uno contra el otro… hasta que un ataque que salió desviado impactó cerca de donde él estaba y casi lo hizo caer hacia el fondo de un barranco. Por fortuna para él, Silver se percató de esto y a pesar de estar en medio de su batalla, al oír los gritos de ayuda del muchacho montó en su Salamence y voló a rescatarlo. Justo cuando una enorme roca estuvo a punto de caerles encima, Moltres lanzó una explosión de fuego volándola en pedazos, y con una sola mirada, él y Silver se mandaron un mensaje silencioso de "terminaremos esto en otra ocasión".

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dijo Ritchie. – Mamá me castigó dos meses por haberme escapado así.

\- Es que lo que hiciste fue una locura, chico. – dijo Silver. – De nuevo, tal vez la culpa fue mía por decirte lo que iba a hacer.

\- Aun así valió la pena. – dijo Ritchie. – No cualquiera puede decir que ha visto un Moltres con sus propios ojos.

\- Jaja, y menos todavía haber peleado contra él. – dijo Silver. – De todos modos… pelear contra Moltres solo fue lo segundo mejor que me pasó aquel día.

Ritchie sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir. Después de superar el enojo por la preocupación, su madre procedió a darle las gracias al hombre que había salvado a su hijo, y antes de que se marcharan le dijo que si quería pasar a saludar por Ciudad Frodomar algún día, ella estaría encantada de demostrarle su gratitud. Quién iba a pensar que tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

 _ **Flashback, tres años antes…**_

 _Ritchie había salido temprano de la escuela, y había decidido pasar por el restaurante donde trabajaba su madre para comer algo. Lamentablemente, aquel era un día particularmente concurrido, y como tal, siempre tendrían que venir uno o dos clientes problemáticos. Al no haber mesas desocupadas, Ritchie fue a una donde había un asiento vacío para no tener que esperar de pie._

 _\- Disculpe señor, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? – le preguntó al otro ocupante. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta quien era._

 _El mismo pelo largo grisáceo, el mismo abrigo de viaje, y hasta el mismo Chikorita sobre el hombro. El mismo hombre que habían conocido en ese crucero dos años antes, cuyo Salamence había peleado contra Moltres._

 _\- Vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí. – dijo el hombre al reconocerlo también. – El pequeñín de hace dos años en Isla Prima._

 _\- No soy tan pequeño, y me llamo Ritchie, ¿sabe?_

 _\- Bueno, entonces tú no me digas "señor", que eso me hace sentir viejo. Me llamo Silver, Silver Raylight. – replicó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros. – Adelante, puedes sentarte. ¿Qué haces por aquí tú solo?_

 _\- Mi mamá trabaja aquí. – Ritchie miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, justo cuando su mamá salía con una orden. – Salí temprano de la escuela, así que decidí venir a comer algo aquí._

 _\- Vaya, ya decía yo que esa camarera se me hacía familiar. – dijo Silver, mirándola. Ciertamente se veía distinta con el uniforme del local._

 _Regina en ese momento le iba llevando la bandeja a un cliente en la mesa justo al lado de la de Ritchie y Silver, un hombre de aspecto rudo calvo y con barba, y accidentalmente se le derramó un poco del café. Cuando se disponía a irse, este le agarró la mano con fuerza._

 _\- ¿Se puede saber por qué tardan tanto?_

 _\- Hacemos lo que podemos, señor. – dijo Regina, sin forcejear para no hacer una escena. – Pero hoy hay demasiada gente, en verdad siento mucho._

 _\- Si derramas otra gota de mi café, ahí sí lo sentirás de verdad. – dijo el hombre._

 _\- Solo porque estés teniendo un mal día no te da derecho a pagarlo con la dama. – le dijo Silver._

 _\- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, idiota. – replicó el calvo de barbas poniéndose de pie, como retándolo. – ¿O quieres ir afuera a resolverlo?_

 _En respuesta, Silver se puso de pie, dejando en evidencia su gran estatura y constitución. De pronto, el sujeto calvo no se sentía tan envalentonado. Silver caminó hasta él y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa._

 _\- Tú dirás si quieres. – dijo Silver. – Escucha, insecto, yo como sabandijas como tú de desayuno, y si tienes un problema con la dama, lo tienes conmigo, ¿estamos claros?_

 _\- Basta, nada de peleas aquí, o tendremos que llamar a la policía. – dijo Regina._

 _\- Oh, eso no va a ser necesario. – dijo Silver. – Nuestro amigo aquí no seguirá causando problemas, ¿verdad?_

 _El calvo frunció el cejo, pero a regañadientes asintió y volvió a su asiento, empezando a comerse su almuerzo tan rápido como podía solo para poder irse de ese restaurante y no volver jamás. Silver miró con satisfacción como el sujeto cruzaba las puertas y desaparecía._

 _\- Siento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso. – se disculpó. – Tráele al chico lo que quiera comer, y cárgalo a mi cuenta._

 _\- ¿Eh? Lo dice en serio. – dijo Ritchie._

 _\- Eso muy amable, pero no quisiera causarle molestias. – dijo Regina._

 _\- Bah, no discutan. – insistió Silver. – Tú pide lo que quieras, pequeñín, además, dudo que puedas comer tanto como yo._

 _Regina y Ritchie intercambiaron miradas. Silver debía tener mucho dinero en las manos si les ofrecía dejarle al muchacho comer todo lo que quisiera jactándose de que no le ganaría a él. Ciertamente se llevó una enorme sorpresa cuando le llegó la cuenta…_

 _\- ¡MÁS DE OCHO MIL! – exclamó con los ojos salidos._

 _Por fortuna no se salía de su presupuesto, pero se sorprendió que el chico hubiese tomado su desafío. Silver pidió una ración que podría haber sido buena para tres personas en un viaje. La de Ritchie, por lo menos para siete, y eso era sin contar los tres trozos de pastel que pidió de postre al terminar. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan pequeño comer tanto?_

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- Casi me vaciaste la billetera aquel día. – dijo Silver. – Menos mal que tenía el dinero de aquel torneo, si no…

\- La culpa fue tuya, ¿quién te manda de invitarme a todo lo que pudiera comer? – dijo Ritchie.

Los dos se rieron con ganas. Un encuentro realmente extraño, pero eran buenos recuerdos. Por supuesto, desde aquel día, Silver comenzó a frecuentar el restaurante con regularidad, y al cabo de unos meses, se armó de valor para pedirle a Regina que saliera con él. Aunque la mujer estuvo recelosa un poco al inicio, al ver lo bien que se llevaba con su hijo, finalmente terminó accediendo. Tuvieron sus diferencias y todo, pero al final, las cosas resultaron bastante bien.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! – los llamó una voz. Los dos miraron hacia abajo, y vieron a Regina con su delantal puesto y los brazos en jarra. – ¿Van a quedarse ahí toda la noche? ¡Si no entran ahora se quedarán sin cenar!

\- ¡Sí mamá, ya vamos! – respondió Ritchie. – Ya la oíste, mejor entremos.

\- Bah, y justo cuando se ponía interesante. – se quejó Silver.

Ya tendrían tiempo de seguir charlando en la mañana. O en la noche, como acostumbraban. Lo echarían de menos cuando Ritchie iniciara su viaje.

* * *

 _ **Dos meses después…**_

Por fin había llegado el día. Su licencia de entrenador había sido aprobada, y ahora que había cumplido sus quince, finalmente podría iniciar su viaje. Ajustándose su gorra, su chaleco y sus guantes, Ritchie se miró al espejo, respiró profundo y apretó los puños. Frente a él se encontraban sus dos compañeros, que se veían tan entusiasmados como él.

\- Muy bien, amigos, hoy es el día. – les dijo agachándose para ponerse a su nivel. – ¿Están listos?

\- ¡Pikachu!

\- ¡Charmander!

Ya que a Sparky no le gustaba mucho estar en su Pokébola, Ritchie solamente regresó a Zippo. Colocando su mochila, la misma que su padre le regaló, sobre la cama, empezó a meter todo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en el exterior: mapas, bolsa para dormir, una navaja de bolsillo, una cantimplora para el agua… tenía que estar preparado para todo. Echó una última mirada a su mesa de noche, y a las fotografías enmarcadas en ella. Había dos en particular: una de su mamá y él cuando cumplía sus siete años, y la otra al cumplir los catorce, con Silver junto a él justo cuando iba a soplar las velas (y lo iba a empujar de cara). Ritchie se rio de recordarlo. Un observador meticuloso habría notado además las marcas en forma de Z en sus mejillas a los siete, pero ya a los catorce, y más todavía ahora, por alguna razón, estas habían desaparecido. Nunca supo realmente qué eran o por qué las tenía.

Dejando de lado los recuerdos, volvió a poner las fotos en su lugar. Justo cuando se echaba la mochila a la espalda, la puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente.

\- Vaya, vaya, veo que por fin estás listo. – Quién más si no, era Silver.

\- Por Arceus, ¿te haría daño tocar antes de entrar? – protestó Ritchie.

\- Oye, es mi casa tanto como la tuya, pequeñín.

\- Ya no me digas pequeñín, tengo quince y crecí siete centímetros en los dos últimos años. – se defendió el chico. – Y todavía me quedan varios años por crecer.

\- ¡Ja! Pues hasta que me superes en estatura sigues siendo un pequeñín, eso ya lo sabes. – se rio Silver, poniendo una mano encima de la cabeza de Ritchie y sacudiéndolo un poco. – En fin, tu madre quería que te diera esto.

Le entregó una vianda sellada y envuelta con un pañuelo. El chico la tomó con mucho cuidado, ese sería el último almuerzo preparado por su mamá que podría comer en meses, así que más le valía disfrutarlo. Iba a extrañar mucho la cocina casera.

\- Bueno, es hora de que salgas al mundo y demuestres de qué estás hecho. – dijo Silver, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y mirándolo fijamente. – A partir de ahora estás por tu cuenta, pero recuerda todo lo que te enseñé, y estarás bien.

\- Lo haré. – Ritchie sonrió, y de inmediato le dio un fuerte abrazo a Silver. – Nos vemos… papá.

Silver correspondió el abrazo de la misma manera. No importaba cuantas veces lo llamara así, nunca se cansaba de oírlo. Qué bien se sentía.

Afuera, Silver y Regina se quedaron en la puerta. Regina quería acompañar a Ritchie hasta las afueras, pero Silver la convenció de dejarlo irse solo. Ya no era un niño, y ahora que iba a ser entrenador oficialmente, era mejor dejarlo dar los pasos por su propia cuenta.

\- Como pasa el tiempo. – suspiró la mujer con nostalgia luego que Ritchie cerró la puerta. – Mi pequeño está convirtiéndose en todo un hombre, apenas puedo creerlo. Solo espero que le vaya bien allá afuera.

\- Tú tranquila, querida. – dijo Silver. – Él va a estar bien. El muchacho es mucho mejor de lo que yo era a su edad. Puede que le falte un poco de actitud a veces, pero tiene lo que hace falta y más. Y sin duda tiene el corazón de su madre.

\- Bueno, pero también tuvo un buen padre para que lo enseñara a ser fuerte. – replicó la mujer, mirando cariñosamente a su marido.

\- Ah, él ya lo tenía en su interior. – dijo el hombre restándole importancia. – Yo solo le ayudé a sacarlo, eso es todo. Además, si las cosas se ponen complicadas… siempre tiene "eso".

Regina se rio y le dio un golpe juguetón en el pecho a su esposo. A pesar de los tropiezos al inicio, Silver había resultado ser un padre increíble. Algo escandaloso y tal vez agresivo cuando perdía los estribos, pero era tan fuerte como bondadoso, y supo sacar lo mejor de su hijo. Nada mal para un hombre que había vivido como soltero durante toda su vida.

\- He pensado… ¿crees que el padre biológico de Ritchie todavía esté allá afuera? – preguntó Silver.

\- No te atrevas a llamarlo así. – dijo Regina, adoptando una expresión severa. – Ese hombre perdió el derecho de llamarse su padre desde el momento en que nos abandonó. El único padre que tiene Ritchie eres tú.

\- Claro. – dijo Silver. – Bueno, por su bien espero que no se atreva a ponerle un dedo encima. Porque si lo hace… no habrá fuerza en el mundo que lo salve de mi ira.

Quienquiera que fuese ese sujeto, sin duda merecía una buena paliza por imbécil. No solo abandonó a una mujer maravillosa, también se perdió de tener un hijo que tenía un gran talento y un futuro brillante por delante como entrenador Pokémon. Si se llegaba a cruzar con ese hombre, Silver se encargaría de darle lo que se merecía personalmente.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
**

¡Wow! Qué racha tengo, aquí estoy con otro oneshot para el Resetverso. Este vino por petición de una amiga y colega escritora, **Goddess Artemiss** , que está mayormente en el fandom de Zelda, pero logré arrastrarla un poco al de Pokémon con mis historias recientes. Me dijo que no ha encontrado historias de Ritchie que le hayan gustado (la mayoría son fics LeagueShipping, y a ella no le gusta el yaoi), así que me ofrecí hacerle una, para darle a nuestro clon de Ash más conocido un poco de trasfondo, aunque comparado con mis otros trabajos, este traté de hacerlo un relato más independiente.

Ahora, **Crossoverpairinglover** me dio libertad total para elegir la bloodline principal de Ritchie, pero no quise hacerla explícita aquí, así que solo para que lo sepan, es un bloodliner tipo Técnica de Rayo Cargado. Siendo este uno de mis ataques de tipo Eléctrico favoritos, aparte de incrementar el poder con cada uso, puedo imaginarme que lo puede disparar de las palmas de manera tradicional, por la punta de los dedos (creando un rayo delgado que a máximo poder podría funcionar como un cortador de láser) e incluso desde los ojos (similar a los rayos ópticos de Cyclops de los X-Men, con fuerza de empuje en la línea de visión). De hecho, probablemente hayan deducido que la verdadera razón de que no dejaran a Ritchie asistir al campamento fue porque sus padres tendrían miedo de que quedara expuesto como bloodliner, pues la fiebre que le dio le causaría que echara chispas por los ojos (la habilidad de los rayos ópticos empezando a manifestarse). Aun queda un indicio de eso como ven de su encuentro con Joshua.

Siguiente, el padrastro de Ritchie, Silver, es del episodio de Crónicas Pokémon "En búsqueda de la leyenda", y debatiblemente el verdadero protagonista. Me gustó la dinámica entre los dos, y cuando volví a ver los episodios de Ritchie para sacar ideas para este gaiden, imaginé que este sujeto quedaría bien, como una especie de mentor/figura paterna. Por si las dudas, la broma de "¡MÁS DE OCHO MIL!" es una referencia a que en el doblaje latinoamericano, la voz de Silver la hace René García, el actor de voz de Vegeta (hasta usa el mismo tono, lo pueden comprobar). Y obvio, por eso también es que le dice "insecto" al tipo ese que busca problemas XD

Por último, para marcadores de tiempo, la escena final de este gaiden tiene lugar más o menos al mismo tiempo que Ash inicia su viaje, quizás a lo mucho una semana antes. Tengo algunas ideas para futuros oneshots del Resetverso, y trataré de terminar al menos uno o dos más antes de volver a mis clases. Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama, dragon titanico, BRANDON369** y **Jigsawpunisher.** También, aprovecho de agradecer a **Vinylshadow,** que diseñó un logo para Pokémon Reset Bloodlines, y hasta hizo una portada para mi oneshot de los Hombres G. Nos vemos y gracias por el apoyo.


	52. Interludio de Maylene

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Maylene**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Algunos gimnasios se pasan de padres a hijos, otros de maestros a discípulos. El Gimnasio de Ciudad Veilstone es del segundo tipo, y esta es la historia de cómo Maylene se convirtió en su líder.

* * *

 _ **Región Sinnoh, Ciudad Veilstone…**_

Para todo líder de gimnasio, tarde o temprano le llega el momento de dejar su puesto y pasar el título a un sucesor. Ya fuese por retirarse por la edad, sentar cabeza o ir por un puesto más alto, como el Alto Mando o el título de Campeón Regional, el líder siempre tenía que estar seguro de dejar su gimnasio en buenas manos. Algunos eran heredados generación tras generación dentro de la familia, pero ese no era el caso para el Gimnasio Veilstone, que además fungía como dojo de artes marciales. La tradición dictaba que el gimnasio se pasaba no de padres a hijos, sino del maestro al discípulo más fuerte.

Maylene no podía creer que la habían elegido a ella. Cuando llegó por primera vez, solo era una niña pequeña de pelo rosado cuyo pequeño tamaño la hacía un blanco fácil para los abusones, y tampoco ayudaba mucho tener como padre a un apostador compulsivo que tenía deudas con prácticamente toda la ciudad. Pero un día ya no pudo más, y decidió literalmente golpear las puertas del gimnasio local para aprender a defenderse. Le suplicó al entonces líder del gimnasio, Kanoi Tanimoto-sensei, que la aceptara como discípula, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera. Sorprendentemente, Tanimoto-sensei la aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Casi diez años habían transcurrido desde entonces. A sus diecinueve y medio, Maylene no era particularmente alta o voluptuosa, pero su figura delgada y atlética ciertamente le daba un encanto único, pues evidenciaba los años de duro entrenamiento. Imitando los movimientos de sus Pokémon, había desarrollado su propio estilo de artes marciales, que le valió varias victorias en torneos locales, sin mencionar que le ayudó a quitarse de encima muchas de las deudas de su padre.

En ese momento se encontraba practicando katas con su Lucario, como siempre siguiendo sus movimientos cuando este ejecutaba uno de sus ataques. Llevaba puesto su atuendo usual de entrenamiento, un leotardo azul y negro, guantes de combate a juego, y un par de pantalones blancos holgados. Como siempre sus pies estaban descalzos, que era en parte la razón de haberse ganado el apodo "la Genio de Combate Descalza". Ella y Lucario se encontraban frente a un par de muñecos de entrenamiento, el segundo hecho de material más resistente para soportar ataques de Pokémon.

\- ¡Fuerza de Palma!

Al oír su orden, Lucario echó atrás su brazo izquierdo, dando una poderosa palmada al frente y enviando una ráfaga de energía verde de corto alcance. Maylene hizo lo mismo, golpeando a su muñeco en el pecho con la palma tan fuerte como pudo para empujarlo hacia atrás.

\- ¡Patada llameante!

Siguiente, Lucario echó atrás su pierna derecha, prendiéndola en llamas, y entonces saltó para ejecutar una patada giratoria, dejando un rastro llameante tras de sí. Maylene hizo lo mismo, excepto que sin el fuego, y cada uno le dio la patada giratoria a la nuca de su muñeco. Tras aterrizar, ella y Lucario volvieron a tomar su postura.

\- ¡Aura Esfera!

Lucario tomó su distancia y formó en sus manos un orbe de energía azul. Ya que Maylene no podía arrojar energía de la misma forma, solamente siguió sus movimientos agachándose ligeramente y juntando las manos, para luego empujarlas al frente al unísono junto con Lucario para dar una doble palmada al estómago de su muñeco. En una pelea real, esto probablemente le habría sacado el aire al oponente o al menos empujado unos pocos metros. Al mismo tiempo, Lucario lanzó su Aura Esfera al frente, golpeando en el mismo lugar. Hecho esto, entrenadora y Pokémon se relajaron y tomaron un profundo respiro.

Y entonces escuchó a alguien aplaudiendo cerca. Maylene se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un hombre joven que parecía en sus veintitantos, con pelo púrpura oscuro amarrado en una coleta, que llevaba una camiseta rosa pálido, pantalones grises y un delantal verde, sonriéndole mientras aplaudía. Ella se lo devolvió de igual manera.

\- ¿Disfrutando del show, Reggie? – le preguntó.

\- Solo un poco. – El joven, llamado Reggie, se rio mientras se le aproximaba. – ¿Lista para tu gran pelea mañana?

\- Eso espero. – dijo la pelirrosa. – Sigo sin poder creerlo, ¿el sensei me eligió a mí en vez de a su hijo?

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? – Reggie se encogió de hombros. – Eres la mejor peleadora de este dojo, y la entrenadora más fuerte.

\- Kiya no parece estar de acuerdo. – replicó Maylene. – No está feliz con la decisión de Tanimoto-sensei.

\- ¿Estás preocupada? – preguntó Reggie. – Tus Pokémon pueden hacer pedazos a los de él cualquier día de la semana; no creo que tú tengas problemas para vencerlo a él. Bueno, su Machoke es el único que puede darte problemas, pero aun así.

Maylene volvió a sonreír, mientras miraba a Reggie a los ojos. Significaba mucho que creyera tanto en ella. Luego de que Kiya había hablado en contra de su padre al anunciarla como la sucesora, la desafió por el derecho de volverse líder del gimnasio y heredero del dojo. La primera parte tenía que decidirse con una batalla Pokémon, y la segunda en un combate directo entre los dos.

\- De un modo u otro, Tanimoto-sensei confía en mí. – dijo ella. – Le debo mucho, así que no puedo fallarle en esto.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Reggie. – Kiya tal vez tenga algunos años de experiencia más que tú, pero tú tienes algo que él no: el corazón de una verdadera peleadora.

Maylene no estaba segura de qué decir a eso, pero le sonrió con gratitud. Reggie siempre parecía tener las palabras para animarle el espíritu cuando se sentía insegura o intranquila respecto a algo. Un poco extraño, ya que apenas unos años antes había sido una persona totalmente diferente. Demasiado competitivo para su propio bien.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Maylene no había cambiado su rutina matutina desde que llegó al Gimnasio Veilstone por primera vez. Todos los días, se paraba temprano, se lavaba los dientes, se daba un baño, desayunaba y se iba a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento antes de comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento. De las enseñanzas de Tanimoto-sensei había aprendido que ser entrenadora Pokémon (y por extensión líder de gimnasio) y ser artista marcial tenían muchas cosas en común: ambas requerían mucha disciplina, trabajo duro y un carácter fuerte, así como un deseo de mejorarse uno mismo y a sus Pokémon.

\- Es hora. – dijo mientras se apretaba el cinturón y se ajustaba sus guantes de combate. Agarró sus Pokébolas, tomó un profundo respiro y se dirigió al área de la arena de batalla.

Los estudiantes ya estaban allí esperándola, al igual que Tanimoto-sensei y Kiya. Maylene se sorprendió de ver entre los espectadores a Reggie. El criador le dio un pulgar arriba para desearle suerte, y ella le sonrió. Luego miró a su oponente, que ya estaba en posición y no muy feliz de verla.

Kiya era casi la viva imagen de su padre en sus mejores días, con el mismo pelo rubio y ojos grises de Tanimoto-sensei, aunque su semblante irradiaba un aura más de arrogancia que de calma y sabiduría como el de su padre. Ya traía puesto su gi de entrenamiento negro y rojo, y una banda roja sostenía su cabello parado.

\- Por fin apareces. – le dijo. – No planeo dejar que me quites lo que me pertenece por derecho.

\- Que gane el mejor. – dijo Maylene, tomando su posición en la arena. Kiya hizo lo mismo y Tanimoto-sensei dio un paso al frente.

\- Esta será una batalla Pokémon oficial para definir el derecho de convertirse en líder del Gimnasio Veilstone. Cada uno tendrá permitido utilizar tres Pokémon. Las sustituciones no están permitidas.

\- Solo obsérvame, padre. – Kiya tomó su primera Pokébola. – Te mostraré que no hay nadie mejor que yo para heredar este gimnasio y dojo. ¡Ve, Hitmonlee!

\- ¡Lee, lee, hitmonlee! – El primer Pokémon de Kiya apareció en el campo, dando algunas patadas para presumir.

\- ¡Medicham, ve! – Maylene lanzó su propia Pokébola.

\- ¡Cham, medicham!

\- ¿Listos? – Tanimoto-sensei levantó la mano. ¡A PELEAR!

\- ¡Hitmonlee, Patada Doble! – ordenó Kiya.

\- ¡Hitmonlee! ¡Lee, lee, lee, lee!

\- ¡Detectar! – contraatacó Maylene.

En cuanto Hitmonlee saltó al frente y trató de soltarle una lluvia de patadas a Medicham, los ojos del Pokémon meditador brillaron de verde y esquivó cada ataque sin problemas. Maylene tuvo que resistirse el impulso de darse una palmada en la cara. Kiya era un buen entrenador y peleador, pero uno de sus mayores defectos era lo predecible que podía ser; siempre iniciaba los encuentros tratando de conectar el primer golpe. Su filosofía siempre era "golpea primero y más fuerte antes que el oponente pueda responder".

\- ¡Cabezazo Zen! – ordenó Maylene.

\- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! – dijo Kiya. – ¡Hitmonlee, Doble Equipo!

Tomando ventaja de su tipo, Medicham trató de golpear a Hitmonlee en la cabeza con la suya propia, mientras esta brillaba de azul. El ataque falló cuando varias imágenes de Hitmonlee aparecieron por todo el campo, tratando de elevarse.

\- ¡Meditación, ahora! – dijo Maylene.

\- ¡Cham! – Medicham adoptó una postura relajada y cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a brillar. Aparte de aumentar su poder, la Meditación tenía otro propósito: irradiar el aura psíquica para percibir los movimientos de Hitmonlee en cuanto se le acercara. Incluso con el Doble Equipo, no podría ocultarse para siempre entre los clones; tendría que acercarse para poder atacar. Solo necesitaban esperar.

\- ¡Mega Patada!

Hitmonlee se lanzó a la carga, listo para dar una poderosa patada hacha, pero Medicham abrió los ojos y levantó el brazo izquierdo para bloquear el ataque. El Pokémon retrocedió ligeramente, pero la patada no pareció afectarle de seriamente.

\- ¡Puño de Fuego! – ordenó Maylene. Medicham envolvió su puño derecho en llamas y golpeó con fuerza a su oponente. Hitmonlee retrocedió, recibiendo una marca de quemadura justo en medio de los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear unas pocas veces antes de recuperar la vista lo suficiente y poder volver a la pelea.

\- ¿Así que quieres jugar con fuego? ¡Patada Llameante!

Hitmonlee prendió en llamas su pierna derecha y dio una patada giratoria alta. Medicham la esquivó, pero pronto le siguió otra en la dirección opuesta, y luego una tercera al pecho, forzando a Medicham a bloquear con los brazos cruzados. La última patada fue bastante dura y la empujó hacia atrás, pero todavía no caía, así que Kiya decidió seguir presionando con las patadas de fuego para agotarla.

A primera vista, parecía que Hitmonlee tenía total control de la pelea, soltando una ráfaga de patadas de fuego y forzando a Medicham a ponerse a la defensiva. Aunque sus patadas eran fuertes y rápidas, Medicham y Maylene solo esperaban una abertura clara para comenzar su contraataque, y dejar que Kiya y Hitmonlee creyeran que iban ganando era parte de su estrategia. Soportar los golpes de frente y amortiguando el daño era una forma de lidiar con un oponente más fuerte que tú, forzándolo a desperdiciar su energía en ataques fuertes desde el principio para que no le quedara nada para defenderse después. Hitmonlee ejecutó una Patada Llameante con voltereta atrás hacia la mandíbula de Medicham, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, y Kiya sonrió al considerar esto su oportunidad para dar el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡Ja, eso te enseñará! ¡Ahora, Patada de Salto Alto y termina con ella!

\- ¡Hitmonlee! – Hitmonlee saltó tan alto como pudo y descendió listo para golpear a Medicham con la rodilla. Maylene esperó hasta el último momento posible para dejarlo celebrar su victoria un momento.

\- ¡Ahora! – gritó. Medicham abrió los ojos, que brillaron verde por el uso de Detectar, y rápidamente rodó hacia un lado, causando que Hitmonlee se estrellara contra el suelo y se quejara del dolor. El piso acojinado suavizó un poco el daño, pero todavía le dolió.

\- ¡Puño Drenador, ahora! – gritó Maylene, dando un puñetazo ella misma, imitando a Medicham mientras ella golpeaba al indefenso Hitmonlee en la espalda.

\- ¡Hitmonlee, sal de ahí! – gritó Kiya, pero fue demasiado tarde. El puño brillando de verde conectó, succionando la energía de Hitmonlee para reponer la de Medicham. Esto aunado al daño que recibió por fallar la Patada de Salto Alto aseguraría que no estaría en más condición para continuar, así que Maylene decidió ponerle fin a esta ronda y no prolongar su sufrimiento más de lo necesario.

\- ¡Cabezazo Zen! – ordenó.

\- ¡Medi… CHAM!

Un solo cabezazo encima de Hitmonlee fue suficiente. Los ojos del Pokémon pateador empezaron a dar vueltas y se tambaleó un poco antes de dejarse caer inconsciente, para la ira de Kiya. Tanimoto-sensei levantó la mano hacia Maylene.

\- ¡Hitmonlee ya no puede continuar! ¡Medicham es la ganadora!

\- ¡Regresa! – Kiya regresó a Hitmonlee a su Pokébola, sin poder creer que había perdido. No podía creer que había perdido. – Tuviste suerte esta vez, pero no volverá a suceder. ¡Primeape, tu turno!

\- ¡Primeape! – El simio-cerdo apareció en el campo, e igual que Hitmonlee, decidió hacer un pequeño show de habilidad, excepto que lo hizo con los puños en vez de dando patadas, antes de mirar a Medicham. Maylene decidió no cambiar, Medicham parecía estar bastante bien para soportar otro asalto, y quería guardarse a su as para el final.

\- ¿Listos? – Tanimoto-sensei volvió a levantar la mano para iniciar el siguiente round. – ¡A PELEAR!

\- ¡Primeape, Provocación!

\- ¡Prime! – Los ojos de Primeape brillaron con una luz oscura, mientras hacía un gesto de "ven para acá" con una de sus manos. El mismo brillo apareció en Medicham, causando que Maylene se mordiera el labio. Eso era malo: Provocación deshabilitaba sus ataques de Meditación y Detectar, lo que significaba que tendría que pelear contra Kiya en su propio terreno por un momento.

\- ¡Veamos qué te parece esto! ¡Castigo!

\- ¡Prime! – Los puños de Primeape empezaron a brillar de púrpura y se lanzó a la carga contra Medicham.

\- ¡Contraataca con Doble Puño de Fuego! – gritó Maylene.

\- ¡Cham! – Medicham prendió en llamas sus dos puños y también se lanzó contra Primeape.

Ambos Pokémon se trabaron en un rudo combate cercano a puñetazos, con fuego y energía oscura volando por todo el lugar, tratando de golpear al contrario en la cara y el cuerpo y a la vez cubriéndose de los golpes del adversario. Primeape logró conectar el primer golpe con un gancho al hígado, pero Medicham contraatacó rápidamente con un golpe cruzado de fuego directo a la nariz que hizo retroceder a Primeape. Primeape replicó con un par de jabs de derecha al rostro, haciendo que Medicham retrocediera un poco, y se preparó para dar un gancho de izquierda.

\- ¡Medicham, Cabezazo Zen! – exclamó Maylene.

Justo cuando el puño de Primeape estaba a punto de conectar, Medicham lo interceptó con su cabeza. La colisión de energías hizo que los dos Pokémon salieran despedidos hacia atrás, pero Medicham pareció recibir la peor parte. Primeape tuvo que sacudirse el puño mientras Medicham tuvo la cabeza dándole vueltas por un rato, dejándola expuesta.

\- ¡Combate Cercano! – ordenó.

\- ¡Primeape! – El cerdo simiesco levantó sus puños y saltó sobre la todavía mareada Medicham, soltando una ráfaga de puños y patadas a gran velocidad, terminando con un uppercut que la envió a volar de espaldas. Luchó por volver a levantarse, pero finalmente lo logró, mirando desafiante a Primeape. Estaba herida, pero dispuesta a continuar.

\- Tengo que darte crédito, Maylene, tu Pokémon no es tan débil como pensé. – dijo Kiya. – Pero no va a durar mucho más contra el mío.

\- Eso está por verse. – dijo Maylene. Quizás se hubiera dado cuenta ya de la mayor ventaja de Medicham, pero eso no quería decir que no tuviera otros movimientos en espera. Tendría difícil tratar de usar Puño Drenador otra vez, ya que Kiya no caería dos veces con el mismo truco. Hora de cambiar el enfoque.

\- ¡Castigo! – ordenó Kiya.

Primeape una vez más envolvió sus puños en energía oscura y se lanzó al frente, más que feliz de seguir usando a Medicham como saco para golpear. Esta vez, el Pokémon de tipo Psíquico/Luchador no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contrarrestar los golpes por un rato, hasta que Primeape estaba listo para dar el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡INVERSIÓN! – gritó Maylene.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – jadeó Kiya.

Medicham atrapó el último puñetazo de Primeape justo cuando casi le da en el pecho. Una energía espiral empezó a resplandecer en las manos de Medicham, que miró fijamente a los ojos de Primeape, ensanchados por el shock y el miedo de lo que estaba por venir. Con un fuerte grito, Medicham le dio una doble palmada directo en la cara a Primeape, volándolo por encima de la cabeza de Kiya, y estrellándose fuera de la arena. Dejó salir un patético gemido mientras se esforzaba por levantarse, pero falló.

\- ¡Primeape ya no puede continuar! ¡Medicham gana! – declaró Tanimoto-sensei.

Medicham y Maylene se permitieron sonreír al ver la expresión de furia de Kiya. Dos fuera, solo uno más. Sin embargo, un par de segundos después, Medicham no pudo más con el agotamiento y cayó de rodillas. El daño sufrido, aunado a la energía invertida en usar ese último ataque de Inversión había pasado factura. Había ganado, pero a un alto costo.

\- Suficiente. – dijo Maylene sosteniendo su Pokébola. – Ya hiciste tu parte, buen trabajo. Ahora toma un descanso.

\- Esto no puede estar pasando… ¿cuándo diablos aprendieron ese ataque? - preguntó Kiya, en shock.

\- Llevamos dos semanas practicando. Creí que podría ser útil en este momento. - replicó Maylene.

\- ¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Bueno, todavía me queda uno, y es todo lo que necesito para vencerte! ¡Vamos Machoke!

\- ¡Machoke! – El Pokémon final de Kiya flexionó sus músculos y asumió su postura.

\- ¡Lucario, ve!

Apareciendo en el campo, Lucario miró fijamente a los ojos de Machoke. En batallas Pokémon de entrenamiento, los dos habían desarrollado una cierta rivalidad. Se habían enfrentado un total de diez veces, y cada uno tenía cinco victorias y cinco derrotas. Este era el duelo decisivo para determinar quién era el más fuerte. Aunque Maylene todavía tenía otro Pokémon más en reserva, contaba con que Lucario ganara esta batalla, viendo que era el único oponente al mismo nivel del Machoke de Kiya. Pero en preparación para este encuentro, había estado estudiando y practicando algunos nuevos movimientos, específicamente para contrarrestar los de Kiya y su Machoke.

\- ¿Listos? ¡A PELEAR!

\- ¡Machoke, Onda Centrada!

\- ¡Machoke! – Machoke juntó sus manos y empezó a formar un orbe de energía amarilla. Maylene y Lucario decidieron responderle de igual forma.

\- ¡Lucario, Aura Esfera!

\- ¡Grrrr! – Lucario también juntó sus manos para formar su propio orbe de energía, aunque era azul en lugar de amarillo, haciendo que creciera hasta casi el mismo tamaño que el de Machoke. Ambos Pokémon soltaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, cancelándose uno al otro. Al aclararse el humo, los dos se miraron fijamente.

\- ¡Puño Trueno! – gritó Kiya.

\- ¡Machoke! – El puño derecho de Machoke empezó a lanzar electricidad, y se lanzó de frente para dar un poderoso golpe.

\- ¡Lucario, contraataca con Hueso Veloz!

\- ¡Grrrr! – Lucario juntó sus manos y las separó para formar un largo hueso de energía, sosteniéndolo como un bastón. En cuanto Machamp se acercó lo suficiente, Lucario usó el hueso para golpearlo en la muñeca y desviar el Puño Trueno, y después siguió con unos cuantos golpes rápidos: primero al estómago, al hombro y a la rodilla para sacarlo de balance.

\- ¡Ahora, Fuerza de Palma! – gritó Maylene. Todavía sujetando el hueso con la mano izquierda, Lucario se preparó para dar el golpe con la palma derecha, apuntando directo al pecho de Machoke.

\- ¡Contraataque! – gritó Kiya.

Machoke cruzó los brazos enfrente del pecho y empezó a brillar con un aura anaranjada. En cuanto la Fuerza de Palma conectó, Machoke retrocedió solo un poco, y toda la energía fue canalizada a su puño derecho, para darle un tremendo golpe en toda la cara a Lucario que lo mandó a volar. El Pokémon de Maylene consiguió enderezarse en el aire, y aterrizó en postura de tres puntos, todavía sujetando su hueso de energía.

\- ¡Terremoto! – gritó Kiya.

Machoke levantó ambos puños en el aire y los estampó violentamente contra el suelo, enviando unas poderosas ondas sísmicas por todo el lugar. Reggie tuvo que agarrarse de su asiento, y varios de los estudiantes casi entraron en pánico por la sacudida de la tierra, pero Tanimoto-sensei, Kiya y Maylene permanecieron estáticos. Lucario apretó los dientes y soportó el dolor del ataque, abriendo un ojo en rendija para ver a Machoke.

\- ¡Velocidad Extrema! – ordenó Maylene.

Una vez que el Terremoto cesó, Lucario se desplazó en un parpadeo y se colocó detrás de Machoke antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta y lo embistió con el hombro en la espalda. Maylene le hizo seguir con algunos golpes de Hueso Veloz, y entonces saltó para conectarle uno directo a la cabeza.

\- ¡Bloquéalo! – gritó Kiya.

Antes que el hueso lo alcanzara, Machoke lo atrapó entre sus palmas, para sorpresa tanto de Lucario como Maylene. Inmediatamente sujetó a Lucario para atraparlo en un agarre, tomando ventaja de su fuerza y constitución superior y se lo llevó rodando en un ataque de Sumisión, que terminó aplastándolo bajo su peso contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ya ríndete, o haré que Machoke le rompa cada hueso en su cuerpo a tu Lucario! – amenazó Kiya.

Maylene apretó sus dientes. Machoke tenía a Lucario aplastado contra el suelo, pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Lucario todavía tenía sus manos libres, y había una forma de quitarse a Machoke de encima.

\- ¡Lucario, doble Fuerza de Palma contra el suelo!

\- ¡RAAAAAHHH! – Lucario levantó ambas manos y las cargó de energía verde. Golpeó contra el suelo con fuerza para empujarse hacia arriba y quitarse de la espalda a Machoke. Apenas volvió a ponerse de pie, Maylene tomó su oportunidad para presionar en la ofensiva.

\- ¡Sigue así! ¡Fuerza de Palma a fuego rápido!

Todavía con la energía verde en sus manos, Lucario comenzó a asaltar a Machoke alternando golpes de palma contra su pecho, dando un paso al frente con cada golpe e incrementando la velocidad y la fuerza para empujar a Machoke hacia atrás.

\- ¡Patada llameante! – ordenó Maylene. La pierna derecha de Lucario se prendió en llamas y ejecutó una patada con voltereta atrás directo a la quijada de Machoke. El Pokémon musculoso aterrizó duro sobre su espalda, y Maylene vio su oportunidad de terminar el encuentro de una vez por todas. - ¡Aura Esfera, máximo poder!

\- ¡Tú también, Onda Centrada! – gritó Kiya, mientras Machoke trataba de volver a ponerse de pie.

Ambos Pokémon comenzaron a cargar sus ataques, y sus orbes de energía fueron aumentando de tamaño hasta ponerse como pelotas de playa. Desgraciadamente para Machoke, Lucario terminó de cargar su Aura Esfera primero y la lanzó, golpeando a Machoke antes de que pudiese arrojar su Onda Centrada. Para empeorar, cuando volvió a caer hacia atrás, Lucario le saltó encima y le dio una última Patada Llameante para rematarlo, aterrizando en su estómago y sacándole todo el aire. Los ojos de Machoke se quedaron en blanco y se desparramó inconsciente.

\- ¡Machoke ya no puede continuar! – declaró Tanimoto-sensei. – ¡Lucario es el ganador, y la victoria es para Maylene!

Los estudiantes comenzaron a vitorear y a aplaudir alegremente. Maylene y Lucario respiraron de alivio, mientras Kiya retornaba a su caído Machoke y gruñía de rabia.

\- ¡Cállense! – les gritó a todos, y luego se volvió hacia Maylene. – ¡No celebres todavía! ¡Puede que tus Pokémon hayan vencido a los míos, pero tú todavía tienes que vencerme a mí por el dojo!

Maylene rodó sus ojos. Sabía que esta no sería una batalla fácil, pero Kiya era muy parecido a sus Pokémon. Fuerte y habilidoso, pero muy propenso a enfurecerse y a cometer errores, y ella podía aprovecharse de eso. Por supuesto, eso también era una espada de doble filo, pues podía ponerse muy violento al enfurecerse, así que tenía que tener cuidado de no presionar demasiado sus botones.

\- Al frente los dos. – dijo Tanimoto-sensei. Los dos caminaron hacia el centro de la arena. – Oficialmente, el liderazgo de este gimnasio ha sido pasado a Maylene. Pero aún tenemos que determinar quién de ustedes dos heredará el dojo de artes marciales.

Maylene y Kiya miraron al sensei, y después se miraron entre ellos. La ahora líder del Gimnasio Veilstone mantuvo su sangre fría, pero Kiya la veía enfurecido, dándole una desagradable mirada que decía claramente "Vas a pagar por esto". Maylene casi lamentaba tener que hacer esto. Casi, porque Tanimoto-sensei se enorgullecía mucho de dirigir este gimnasio y dojo, pero su hijo no compartía sus mismos ideales. El viejo maestro había puesto sus esperanzas en ella para que le enseñara una lección a Kiya derrotándolo.

…

 _\- Maylene, hay una razón por la cual te elegí como mi sucesora al gimnasio y al dojo. Es verdad que mi hijo tiene un talento remarcable, pero sus habilidades lo han vuelto… violento y arrogante a veces. Solo le importa el poder y probar su superioridad ante los demás. He hecho lo mejor que he podido para pasarles las enseñanzas de mis predecesores a todos ustedes, y no hay nadie en quien confíe más para continuar con mi legado. Por favor, necesito que le enseñes a mi hijo que las habilidades deben ser templadas con paciencia, humildad y compasión._

…

Esas habían sido las palabras de Tanimoto-sensei luego que Kiya protestó sobre la decisión. Maylene seguía todavía algo insegura de ser elegida como la sucesora, pero algo era seguro, no podía permitir que alguien tan arrogante como Kiya mancillara su reputación.

\- Ambos pelearan bajo las reglas estándar de este dojo. – dijo Tanimoto-sensei. – Ganarán por KO o por sacar al oponente del ring.

\- ¡No creas que me voy a contener porque seas una chica! – dijo Kiya.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. – replicó Maylene, asumiendo su postura.

\- ¿Listos? ¡A PELEAR!

Apenas oyó la palabra, Kiya se lanzó a Maylene con una lluvia de puñetazos. Maylene cruzó ambos brazos en frente de su cara para bloquearlos mientras saltaba hacia atrás, amortiguando el daño. Kiya no se amilanó y siguió con una patada baja. Ella saltó hacia atrás para evitarlo, y Kiya presionó con un combo de tres patadas similar al de Hitmonlee al usar Patada Llameante. Por lo visto ella no era la única que aprendía de sus Pokémon.

Desde las tribunas, Tanimoto-sensei miró a ambos combatientes. Los dos estaban bastante equilibrados en términos de habilidades generales. Kiya tenía la ventaja de fuerza bruta y algunos años de experiencia, mientras que Maylene era más ágil y su constitución delgada y pequeña la ayudaba a evitar los golpes. Igual que en la batalla Medicham vs Hitmonlee, estaba tratando de hacer que Kiya desperdiciara su energía con ataques fuertes para hacerlo agotarse, y entonces, comenzaría su contraataque.

\- ¡Estate quieta! – le gritó. Maylene solo mantuvo la calma y continuó esquivando y desviando sus golpes. Furioso, él se lanzó contra ella y trató de agarrarle el brazo para hacerle una llave de judo.

Desafortunadamente, Kiya no se dio cuenta de que Maylene lo dejó atraparla a propósito y no trató de soltarse del agarre. En vez de eso, usó el impulso para invertirlo y de repente fue el hijo del sensei el que se encontró volando por los aires, aterrizando sobre su retaguardia con un golpe seco. Era una suerte que estuvieran peleando en piso acojinado o eso habría dolido mucho más.

Los dos retomaron sus posiciones iniciales y asumieron sus posturas nuevamente. Kiya solo parecía ligeramente molesto de que Maylene había podido dar el primer golpe, pero el encuentro acababa de empezar. Maylene decidió que era tiempo de que ella atacara primero. Comparada con Kiya, ella no tenía mucha fuerza en sus puños, así que hizo un combo de dos patadas, primero al pecho y después al estómago, que bloqueó con facilidad. Kiya contraatacó levantando su pierna derecha para darle una patada hacha al hombro, pero ella se hizo a un lado y le dio una palmada en el pecho. Este golpe, aunque no fue muy fuerte por sí solo, lo aturdió momentáneamente, dándole la oportunidad de darle una patada a los tobillos y tirarlo al suelo nuevamente. Maylene podría haberle dado otro golpe mientras estaba en el suelo, pero en vez de eso se alejó y esperó que se levantara de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de acabarme? – le preguntó burlonamente, aunque por dentro estaba que hervía de rabia.

\- Tal vez solo un poco. – admitió ella.

\- ¡Ahora te daré algo para que te dé miedo de verdad!

Una vez más, Kiya se puso a la ofensiva, dando una lluvia de golpes y patadas que Maylene solo se limitó a esquivar o bloquear, pero esta vez iba mucho más agresivo. Desde afuera, el sensei miró a su hijo y sintió un deje de decepción Maylene estaba peleando en completo control de sus emociones, mostrando habilidades excepcionales, mientras su hijo perdía la paciencia y se enfurecía cada vez más mientras la chica evadía sus golpes.

\- "Esto ya tardó demasiado." – pensó Maylene. – "Más vale acabarlo aquí y ahora."

Esperó hasta que él se lanzó con su puño más fuerte. Ella lo esquivó agachándose, preparando una doble palmada. Usando la fuerza de sus piernas, empujó hacia adelante, directo hacia su pecho y haciendo que retrocediera. Consiguió evitar caerse hacia atrás, pero Maylene inmediatamente corrió hacia adelante y antes que pudiera defenderse, le dio una doble patada voladora en ese mismo punto, sacándolo fuera de los límites.

\- ¡Fuera del ring! – declaró Tanimoto-sensei. – ¡La ganadora es Maylene!

Una vez más todos empezaron a vitorearla. Maylene estaba feliz de que por fin había terminado todo, y que no tuvo que ir demasiado lejos ni lastimar a Kiya para derrotarlo. Kiya permaneció sentado en su retaguardia, frotándose en el pecho donde Maylene le dio esa última patada. Seguramente le habría dolido, aunque tal vez no tanto como su ego, pero eso era inevitable.

\- Se acabó. – dijo Maylene, aproximándosele y extendiéndole la mano en un amigable apretón. – Diste una buena pelea, bien hecho.

Sin importar lo irrespetuoso que hubiera sido, ella no caería a su nivel. Le demostraría la cortesía debida. Así era como debían actuar los artistas marciales, tal como Tanimoto-sensei le enseñó.

Grave error: en vez de tomar su mano y aceptar la derrota con honor, Kiya apretó su puño derecho.

\- ¡No necesito tu lástima! – gritó lanzándole un puñetazo sorpresa.

\- ¡Aaargh! – Maylene gritó de dolor, incapaz de poner su guardia al sentir el puño chocando contra su nariz, y todo mundo jadeó de shock. Reggie casi salió corriendo tras Kiya, y tuvo que ser sujetado por Tanimoto-sensei. Maylene retrocedió, y al mirar de nuevo, vio que los ojos de Kiya se habían vuelto inyectados en sangre de pura rabia.

\- ¡No puedo perder aquí! ¡No de esta forma, y especialmente no contra ti!

\- ¡Kiya! ¡Ya fue suficiente, no puedes…! – Tanimoto-sensei estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Maylene levantó la mano, pidiéndole detenerse.

\- Sensei, espere. Por favor déjeme manejar esto.

\- ¡Pero Maylene, estás herida! – dijo Reggie.

\- Esto no es nada, y si él quiere pelear de verdad… pelearé de verdad.

Reggie quiso protestar de nuevo, pero Tanimoto-sensei le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Reggie captó el mensaje: tenían que confiar en ella. Podía manejar esto sola. Tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¡No vas a robarme mi derecho de nacimiento!

Kiya volvió a lanzarse contra ella, soltando una ráfaga de golpes y patadas furiosos uno detrás de otro. Maylene se mantuvo esquivándolos y usando su mano derecha para desviar algunos, tratando de aguantar el dolor en su nariz al mismo tiempo.

No tenía sentido contenerse; se mantuvo evadiendo hasta que vio una abertura. Cuando trató de darle otro puñetazo a la cara, ella retrocedió, rápidamente alzó la pierna derecha y le dio una patada hacia directo al hombro. Al instante, se oyó el sonido de algo que se rompía.

\- ¡AAARRGHHH! – Kiya quedó en el suelo, sujetándose el hombro y gritando de dolor. Todo mundo se quedó en silencio hasta que finalmente dejó de gritar. Tanimoto-sensei fue el primero en reaccionar y ayudó a su hijo a volver a ponerse de pie, haciéndolo sobresaltarse cuando le tocó el área lesionada.

\- Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación, pero primero, te llevaré a ver a un doctor. – dijo el viejo maestro. – El resto de ustedes quédense aquí hasta que yo vuelva. Vamos.

Tanimoto-sensei arrastró a Kiya fuera del dojo, y Reggie tomó la oportunidad para acercarse a Maylene, que todavía se sujetaba la nariz.

\- Maylene, tal vez tú también deberías ir. Eso no luce nada bien.

\- Estoy bien. – dijo la pelirrosa. – Mejor que él, de todas maneras.

\- No, no lo estás. Más vale que veas un doctor por si las dudas. Vamos, yo te acompañaré.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, la nariz le dolía de los mil demonios. Esperaba que al menos ese puñetazo de Kiya no le hubiese roto algo, porque ella estaba segura que su patada mínimo tendría que haberle roto la clavícula. Reggie se quedó cerca de ella, para asegurarse que llegara al hospital a salvo y no entrara en shock o algo.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después, en casa de Reggie…**_

\- ¡Au, au, au! ¡Eso duele, au!

\- Te dije que iba a doler. Ahora por favor quédate quieta… listo. – Reggie colocó una vendita en la nariz de Maylene. – ¿Cómo se siente?

\- Este ungüento me quema la nariz. – replicó Maylene.

\- Sopórtalo. Confía en mí, en un par de días, una semana a lo mucho, el dolor se habrá ido.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

Por suerte para Maylene, no tenía la nariz rota, pero todavía podía sentir los resquicios de ese puñetazo. Al menos estaba mejor que Kiya; su clavícula tardaría bastante en sanar. Tal vez se le había ido un poco la mano, pero Tanimoto-sensei no le guardaba rencor, y admitió que Kiya se lo estaba buscando.

Maylene miró alrededor de la sala. Era la primera vez que visitaba la casa de Reggie en un largo tiempo, y había cambiado bastante. Específicamente, había más fotos alrededor, mostrándolo a él y a su hermano menor Paul mientras crecían a lo largo de los años.

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo ha estado yéndole a tu hermanito últimamente? – le preguntó, queriendo olvidarse de la pelea contra Kiya lo más pronto posible.

\- No tan mal, supongo. – dijo Reggie. – Aunque tengo la sensación de que está un poco amargado por algo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Maylene.

\- No sabría decirte, pero en sus últimas llamadas, menciona algo sobre un entrenador que lo venció. – dijo Reggie. – Sus palabras exactas fueron "no puedo creer que perdí contra un entrenador tan débil". También dijo algo de que ese entrenador estaba coleccionando porristas o algo así.

Maylene ladeó la cabeza, pero la expresión de Reggie le dijo que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que querría decir, así que decidió no presionar más. Ella conocía a Paul desde hacía casi tanto como Reggie, pero se sorprendió cuando él decidió irse de Sinnoh e iniciar su viaje Pokémon en Kanto de todos los lugares. Lo único que Reggie dijo sobre el asunto era que quería distanciarse un poco, y encontrar su manera de hacer las cosas.

\- ¿No estás preocupado por él? – preguntó Maylene.

\- Solo un poco. – dijo Reggie. – Quizás no sea tan mal perdedor como Kiya, pero… definitivamente no toma bien sus derrotas. Si lo sabré yo; después de todo yo solía ser así.

Reggie miró hacia una de las fotos enmarcadas más grandes que había en la pared. Maylene la reconoció; la foto mostraba el resultado tras la batalla de Reggie con Casey Snagem, un viejo rival-convertido-en-amigo, que a pesar de no haber ganado ninguna liga mayor se pudo hacer un nombre como novelista después de retirarse de las batallas competitivas. Aparentemente, perder contra él le enseñó a manejar mejor las derrotas, y lo inspiró a buscar otro camino cuando sintió que empezaba a perder su toque.

\- No todos aprenden a lidiar con la derrota de igual manera. – dijo Maylene. – Si Paul es como tú solías ser, tal vez haya esperanza de que aprenda.

No se le ocurría nada más que decirle. Para ser honesta, Maylene no se llevaba exactamente bien con Paul, pero estaba dispuesta a tolerar su actitud por Reggie. Le sorprendió un poco que el hermano menor hubiera sido elegido para un Pokédex por el Profesor Rowan en persona. Quizás el científico se estaba volviendo blando con la edad. Pero de nuevo, si Reggie pudo cambiar, Paul también podría. Quizás incluso Kiya, aunque admitiéndolo, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado optimista con este último.

\- Bueno, ¿qué tal si te llevo a comer todo lo que puedas, para celebrar tu nueva posición? Ya casi es hora de almuerzo de todos modos, así que…

\- Oh sí, eso me encantaría. – dijo Maylene. – Después de todo lo que pasó hoy, siento que podría comer como un Hippowdon.

Reggie se rio del comentario. Maylene siempre mantenía una figura delgada y atlética, y aunque pudiera comer mucho a veces, siempre quemaba el exceso de grasa con mucho entrenamiento y convertía el resto en músculo para mantenerse en forma.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después…**_

No hacía falta decir que Tanimoto-sensei no estaba feliz de que Kiya hubiese deshonrado el nombre de su gimnasio y dojo con esa actitud tan deshonrosa. Tras salir del hospital, Kiya se fue furioso, prometiendo regresar algún día para reclamar lo que creía era suyo por derecho, para irse a entrenar por su cuenta y tal vez desarrollar su propio estilo de combate como lo hizo Maylene.

Tanimoto-sensei planeaba quedarse como el instructor del dojo por unos cuantos años más, pero Maylene había demostrado que ya estaba más que lista para tomar el puesto de líder del gimnasio, así que le dejó asumir esos deberes a tiempo completo desde el inicio. Así, él podría enfocarse en entrenar al resto de los discípulos. Eso estaba bien para ella, le gustaba más la emoción de las batallas Pokémon de todos modos.

Por las próximas cuatro semanas, hizo un trabajo bastante bueno, aunque se le hizo algo repetitivo tener que lidiar con novatos de manera regular. Esperaba que viniera un retador decente en algún momento y tal vez entregar su primera medalla como líder del gimnasio. Ese día finalmente llegó cuando apareció un joven que se hacía llamar Sho (abreviatura de "Shotaro") y que se especializaba en Pokémon Eléctricos. Había venido por su tercera medalla, y le había dado una buena batalla hasta ahora. En este momento a los dos solo les quedaba su último Pokémon: el Pikachu de Sho contra uno de los Medichams de Maylene.

Los dos Pokémon jadeaban y se miraban fijamente uno al otro. A lo mucho tal vez solo les quedarían unos dos o tres ataques a cada uno, así que tenían que hacer que contaran.

\- ¡Medicham, Puño de Hielo! – ordenó Maylene.

\- ¡Pikachu, Cola de Hierro! – replicó Sho.

El roedor eléctrico saltó con la cola recubierta en energía metálica, mientras Medicham hacía lo mismo con un puño congelante. El puño chocó contra la cola, pero el puño ganó y Pikachu salió despedido hacia atrás, terminando con la cola congelada.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto ahora, usa Cabezazo Zen! – ordenó Maylene. Medicham cubrió su cabeza en energía azul y se lanzó a la carga para embestir a Pikachu con ella. Sho esperó hasta el último segundo antes de arriesgarse.

\- ¡Pikachu, Trueno!

\- ¡PIKAAAAA! – El ratón saltó sobre Medicham antes de ser golpeado e invocó un rayo para que le cayera a su oponente encima. Pikachu aterrizó a salvo del otro lado, mientras Medicham empezó a echar chispas, sintiendo la electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡Tacleada de Voltios, ya! – Sho apuntó hacia el frente.

Pikachu se recubrió de energía y corrió hacia Medicham tan rápido como podía. Medicham trató de usar Detectar, pero luego que el brillo verde apareció en sus ojos, aunque pudo ver venir el ataque, la parálisis actuó y sus músculos no le respondieron. No le quedó más opción que quedarse ahí y literalmente ver cómo le iban a patear el trasero, en cámara lenta y antes de que sucediera. La peor parte, esa Tacleada de Voltios era el ataque más fuerte que el Pikachu tenía en su arsenal.

Tras golpear a Medicham en el pecho, Pikachu aterrizó en cuatro patas del otro lado, sacudiéndose ligeramente por el daño de retroceso, mientras Medicham continuó dando chispas hasta que finalmente se desplomó, incapaz de seguir de pie.

\- ¡Medicham ya no puede pelear, Pikachu es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para Sho, el retador!

\- ¡Sí! – Sho alzó su puño triunfante. Pikachu hizo lo mismo, pero al poco rato cayó sobre su retaguardia, cuando se le bajó la adrenalina. – ¿Estás bien, compañero? Toma un descanso, te lo ganaste.

Mientras recuperaba a su Pokémon caído, Maylene hizo lo propio, felicitando a su Medicham por un trabajo bien hecho. Tomando un profundo respiro, se aproximó hacia Sho mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo.

\- Felicidades, Sho. Me siento muy orgullosa de poder otorgarte mi primera Medalla Adoquín como líder del Gimnasio Veilstone.

\- Gracias. – Sho agarró la medalla y se tomó su tiempo para admirarla. – Sabes, para ser una líder de gimnasio que acabas de comenzar, eres bastante buena. Veo que esos movimientos de artes marciales no eran solo para presumir.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es parte de mi propio entrenamiento. Tengo que hacerme más fuerte por mis Pokémon.

\- Hablando de eso… ¿hay algún otro gimnasio cerca de aquí que me pueda dar un buen reto? – preguntó Sho. – De verdad necesito hacerme más fuerte, así que entre más duros sean, mejor.

\- Bueno, podrías intentarlo en el Gimnasio Pastoria. Crasher Wake se especializa en Pokémon de tipo Agua, pero hasta los de tipo Eléctrico la tienen difícil para vencerlo. Estoy segura que te puede poner en aprietos si no tienes cuidado.

\- Si tú lo dices. – Sho se metió la medalla al bolsillo y extendió su mano. – Bueno, gracias por la batalla. Buena suerte como líder de este gimnasio.

\- Igualmente. Éxito en tus futuros encuentros.

Maylene escoltó a Sho hasta la entrada. Mientras el retador se alejaba del gimnasio, Maylene notó que se aproximaba alguien más: Reggie, tan sonriente como siempre.

\- Te ves más feliz hoy de lo usual. – le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Por fin entregué mi primera medalla de gimnasio. – replicó ella. – Es extraño, ¿no? No me siento como si hubiera perdido.

\- Cuando pierdes contra un buen oponente, usualmente es así como se siente. – dijo Reggie. – Claro, es grandioso ganar y todo, pero las derrotas te ayudan a crecer más.

\- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? – preguntó Maylene.

Reggie la miró y se rio. No era que realmente necesitaba responder esa pregunta; ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Sin importar cuantas veces fallaras, lo que importaba era aprender de la experiencia y volver a levantarte. A veces te tocaba caer varias veces para que la lección quedara.

\- Hablando de eso… ¿tienes noticias de Kiya?

\- No muchas. – admitió Maylene. – Solo Tanimoto-sensei se mantiene en contacto con él, y no nos ha dicho dónde está. Aparentemente necesita estar solo para irse en su "viaje de autodescubrimiento".

\- Dondequiera que esté, espero que se encuentre bien. Y que aprenda a lidiar con las derrotas.

Maylene asintió. Algunas personas tomaban sus derrotas como oportunidades de aprender a ser mejores, otros preferían ignorarlas o enfadarse por ellas. Maylene era de las primeras, mientras que a Reggie le tomó algo de tiempo aprender a serlo. Con suerte, Kiya algún día vería las cosas igual que ellos y aceptaría aprender de sus errores.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos, aquí está mi siguiente oneshot del Resetverso. Después de Gardenia, decidí arriesgarme con otra de mis líderes de gimnasio favoritas de Sinnoh, Maylene. Para ser honesto, originalmente quería darle algo más de enfoque a Reggie, y explorar la posibilidad de una relación entre los dos, pero por la diferencia de edad (acorde con **Crossoverpairinglover** Reggie está mínimo a mediados de sus veinte) decidí contenerme un poco con eso. Tal vez en un par de años. Además, quería explorar un poco de la historia familiar de Paul y más o menos mostrar por qué es como es (no para justificarlo, claro, ya que yo también odio como no tienen idea a ese tipo), pero decidí que eso se puede hacer en un futuro oneshot por separado. La escena final fue para darle a este un marcador de tiempo específico, y tal vez como excusa para poner a Sho, dado que mencionó haber luchado contra Maylene y Crasher Wake en su interludio. Quizás lo haga aparecer en otros interludios enfocados en líderes de Sinnoh, quién sabe.

Con este probablemente se hayan dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta castigar a los tramposos y malos perdedores hasta cierto punto. Creo que me tomaré un respiro de eso en mis próximos oneshots, ya que planeo hacer algunas historias sin antagonistas reales (al menos en su mayor parte), hasta que ponga en marcha mi subtrama con los Hombres-G y los bloodliners vigilantes. Y hablando de bloodliners, si preguntan por Maylene, yo personalmente no la imagino como una. En mi opinión, ella es como Whitney, que es así de fuerte por años de duro trabajo y entrenamiento. Además, no necesitamos que TODOS los personajes importantes sean bloodliners para que sean interesantes, ¿verdad?

Bueno, me queda una semana antes que terminen mis vacaciones, así que intentaré terminar uno más antes de volver a clases. He estado discutiendo ideas con otros autores del Resetverso en Spacebattles, y ya tengo luz verde para algunas de ellas. Gracias por los reviews a **Goddess Artemiss** (me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi oneshot de Ritchie), **UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico** y **Jigsawpunisher.** ¡Sigamos expandiendo el Resetverso!

 _ **FIN**_


	53. Interludio del SS Anne

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio del S.S. Anne**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Salidos de una victoria en el Gimnasio Vermillion, Ash y Misty reciben una sorpresiva invitación a viajar en el crucero de lujo, el S.S. Anne. Aunque Ash no está muy entusiasmado, Misty los arrastra a ambos a bordo, pero quién sabe, tal vez esta vez sí resulte un viaje placentero después de todo. Eventos ocurren durante los capítulos 12 y 13 de la historia principal.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto, Ciudad Vermillion…**_

\- ¡Vamos, Ash, date prisa!

Era muy inusual para Misty sentirse así de emocionada. Obviamente, ya de por sí estaba feliz por la victoria de Ash en el Gimnasio Vermillion (si bien esta fue algo manchada por aquel chico pelimorado y su mala actitud), ¿pero quién se hubiera imaginado que tendría la oportunidad de viajar a bordo del famoso crucero de lujo, el S.S. Anne?

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera del gimnasio, un par de colegialas hiperactivas se les aparecieron lanzándoles serpentinas y confetis encima, y diciendo un montón de cosas a las que Misty no puso mucha atención, les entregaron un par de boletos para un viaje de tres días y dos noches en el lujoso barco, que zarpaba esa misma tarde del puerto de Vermillion. Los ojos de la pelirroja echaron chispas de ensueño ante la idea de poder navegar en el famoso S.S. Anne, y sin darle tiempo de replicar, literalmente agarró de la muñeca a su compañero de viaje y lo arrastró hacia el puerto en una sola carrera. Justo ahora estaban cruzando el puente para llegar al puerto.

\- Uff… Misty… no hacía falta… arrastrarme así. – dijo Ash, jadeando para recuperar el aliento.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. – dijo Misty. – ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he soñado con viajar en ese crucero? La de veces que mis padres llevaron a mis hermanas a viajar en cruceros como ese, y me dejaron a mí sola en casa para limpiar el desorden.

\- Sí, pero… ¿no crees que es un poco extraño? – preguntó Ash. – Había algo muy raro con esas dos, ¿y por qué iban a regalarnos esos boletos así nada más?

\- ¿Qué más da? – dijo Misty. – Ash, el S.S. Anne es un paraíso para entrenadores Pokémon, ofrece la mejor comida que te puedas imaginar, puedes tener todas las batallas Pokémon que quieras y también comprar lo que necesitemos. Hay infinidad de artículos con los cuales entrenadores como tú o yo solo podríamos soñar.

\- Pues no lo sé. – dijo Ash. – En mi experiencia, cuando algo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, a menudo lo es.

\- Pikachu. – asintió el roedor eléctrico estando de acuerdo con su entrenador.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? – preguntó Misty. – Oye, en el caso hipotético de que algo salga mal, nuestros Pokémon podrán manejarlo. Y si hace falta… ya sabes, también nosotros.

Ash se veía con ganas de objetar de alguna manera, pero las palabras se le fueron al llegar a su garganta. Misty lo miró fijamente, y su expresión se tornó casi suplicante.

\- Ash, si tienes algún problema, dímelo. Si es que te mareas o lo que sea, lo entenderé, pero en serio me encantaría viajar en ese barco. ¿No puede ser solo por esta vez?

El entrenador se quedó en silencio, como si meditara la respuesta. Misty tenía la extraña sensación de que había algún motivo oculto por el cual Ash no quería viajar en ese barco, uno que no quería o no podía decírselo, y que no era precisamente que se mareara o algo así. Fuera lo que fuera, el moreno simplemente exhaló un suspiro de resignación y sacudió la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, tú ganas. – dijo finalmente, recuperando su habitual sonrisa. – ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

\- Muchas gracias. – Misty también le sonrió. – En ese caso, vámonos ya, según el boleto falta solo media hora para que el barco zarpe.

El puerto era enorme, y con la cantidad de barcos que había por todo el lugar tardaron un poco en dar con el correcto. La nave ciertamente no era la más grande, pero aun así era impresionante. Después de verificar sus boletos, la pareja ingresó a un enorme salón lleno de personas y Pokémon por todas partes. Era como una gran convención de entrenadores, criadores y demás, seguramente de todo el mundo. La emoción embargó a Misty tanto que antes de darse cuenta, se había separado de Ash al irse por su cuenta a revisar todo lo que había a su alrededor.

\- Oye, oye, muchacha. – la llamó de repente alguien. Misty se volteó para ver que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad en un puesto con un tanque de agua, como un vendedor de pescado. – Sí, te hablo a ti, acércate. ¡Échale un vistazo a este Pokémon! ¿Sabes lo que es?

El hombre señalaba al pez rojo que flotaba en el tanque. Por supuesto que ella sabía lo que era, pero decidió jugar un poco y pretendió que no era así.

\- ¡Este es un Magikarp, muchacha! – dijo mientras lo sacaba del tanque. – ¡Míralo, no encontrarás uno que esté más sano!

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿No lo sabes? ¡Magikarp puede ser una mina de oro Pokémon! – le susurró como si fuese un gran secreto. – Un solo Magikarp puede poner mil huevos de una sola vez, cada uno de los cuales puede poner otros mil, y con eso hacen un millón, que a su vez pondrán otros mil cada uno y así sucesivamente.

\- "¿A dónde quiere llegar este sujeto?" – pensó la pelirroja. Hasta ella sabía que los Magikarps no se reproducían ASÍ de rápido, o fácilmente podrían tener más hijos que el Poliwrath de Misty, si lo que dijo era cierto (el Profesor Oak le dijo que había casos documentados en esa línea evolutiva).

\- Puedes vender a uno de estos Magikarps en 100 billetes, y cuando ponga sus mil, podrás vender cada uno de ellos en 100 más cada uno. ¡Puedes hacerte rica sin mucho esfuerzo, muchacha! Y por tratarse de ti, estoy dispuesto a vendértelo a mitad de precio, ¿qué te parece?

La pelirroja tuvo que contenerse las ganas de saltarle al hombre encima. ¿Cómo podía creerla tan estúpida como para tragarse ese cuento? Cualquiera podía atrapar fácilmente a un Magikarp con una caña de pescar en cualquier río, lago, o arroyo sin mucha dificultad (aunque extrañamente ella nunca había conseguido uno desde que salió de viaje). Sin mencionar que lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal. De nuevo, normalmente estos estafadores tampoco solían ser muy listos, y a la pelirroja se le fue ocurriendo una idea para darle la vuelta a su pequeño juego.

\- No estoy interesada en criar tantos Magikarps, pero sin duda podría usar a uno para mi meta de capturar a todos los Pokémon de Agua del mundo. – dijo Misty, tratando de sonar tan ingenua como le fuera posible. – Aun así… a mitad de precio sigue siendo mucho para mí. ¿No me da otro descuento?

\- ¿Más descuento? ¡Escucha, niña, no encontrarás una ganga mejor, créeme!

\- Sabe, este podría ser un mayor beneficio para los dos… si me hace un pequeño favor.

\- ¿Oh, y cuál sería? – preguntó el vendedor.

\- Algún día pienso ser la mejor Maestra de Pokémon de Agua de todo el mundo. – dijo Misty. – Cuando lo logre seré famosa, pero si usted no me dice su nombre o como puedo contactarlo, no podré agradecérselo como debe ser por ayudarme a alcanzar mi meta.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Los ojos del hombre se ensancharon, y Misty podría jurar que vio imágenes de monedas brillantes en ellos.

\- Solo piénselo, usted también podría ser famoso. – Misty trató de imitar lo mejor posible el tono melodramático de sus hermanas cuando ensayaban sus actuaciones. – Ya puedo verlo, ¡el hombre que le dio a Misty Waterflower, miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto su primer Magikarp!

El hombre no necesitó que le dijeran nada más: se sacó del pantalón una libreta de bolsillo y una pluma, escribió algo rápidamente y se lo entregó sin tardanza. La chica apenas pudo disimular el respingo que le dio el hombre con esos ojos avariciosos, pero tomó el papel y se dio cuenta que tenía un nombre completo, un número telefónico y una dirección. Qué fácil había sido.

\- Tienes tu descuento especial, muchacha. Espero de corazón que logres tu objetivo. – le dijo, todavía con esa sonrisa idiota. – No te vayas a olvidar de mí cuando estés en la cima, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Claro que no. – dijo Misty, sacando el dinero para pagarle al hombre, y sonriendo lo mejor que podía. – Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Y sin más, decidió alejarse de ahí, haciendo una mueca de disgusto en cuanto estuvo fuera del radio de visión del sujeto. Por ahora, hasta que lograra encontrar a Ash, lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir viendo la mercancía que había a la venta y si podía, comprar algo para ella. Ya después lidiaría con ese vendedor de Magikarps, especialmente viendo que le había dado su información de contacto.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde en el camarote…**_

Por mucho que les gustara acampar y dormir en medio de la naturaleza, y por muy cómodas que fuesen las camas en los Centros Pokémon, nada podía compararse a los mullidos colchones dentro del camarote de super lujo a bordo de este crucero. Misty casi lamentaba que solo podrían disfrutarlos por las dos noches que duraría este viaje, extrañaría mucho dormir en ellos.

Después de pasar gran parte de la tarde en medio de batallas Pokémon, pescando Pokébolas en ese tanque y de disfrutar de quizás el mayor banquete que se habían dado desde su visita al Tech Pokémon, la pareja de entrenadores decidió irse un rato a su camarote a descansar. Misty se encontraba en el baño, recién salida de darse una buena ducha, y mientras se cepillaba el pelo, se detuvo por un momento a mirarse.

Desde que podía recordar siempre había mantenido su pelo corto y se lo amarraba en esa coleta de lado. Al principio, eran sus padres los que la obligaban a usarlo así, quizás en un esfuerzo por evitar que opacara a sus hermanas mayores, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a llevarlo de ese modo y hasta llegó a gustarle, convirtiéndose en su seña de identidad. Aun así, viéndose ahora, no podía evitar preguntarse si debería soltárselo más a menudo, o tal vez dejárselo crecer un poco más. Más todavía, ¿qué pensaría Ash de ello?

\- "¿Por qué de pronto me importa la opinión de Ash?" – se preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de amarrarse el pelo, se echó una última mirada y salió del baño. Ash se encontraba recostado en la cama, leyendo la guía del crucero que les dieron en el salón. Fue una suerte, pues el barco era tan enorme que sin ella habrían podido tardar cualquier cantidad de tiempo en encontrar su camarote, al igual que el Centro Pokémon a bordo donde habían dejado a sus equipos para que descansaran luego de tantas batallas, pero hasta que terminaran el chequeo, tenían bastante tiempo libre.

\- ¿Me prestas la guía un momento? – preguntó Misty.

\- ¿Eh? Claro, aquí tienes. – Ash se la pasó y volvió a recostarse en la cama. Misty comenzó a hojear rápidamente. – ¿Buscas algo en particular?

\- Tenía ganas de ir a tomar el sol, pero el bikini que tengo ya me queda algo pequeño. – dijo la chica. – Pensé tal vez en comprar uno nuevo.

Por la esquina del ojo, la chica alcanzó a ver que Ash alzaba una ceja a la mención de la palabra "bikini". ¿Se la estaría imaginando acaso? Siguió hojeando la guía hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Había un área de compras en la segunda cubierta cerca de donde estaban, y varias tiendas de artículos deportivos y playeros.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? – propuso Misty. – De todas maneras no tenemos nada más que hacer hasta que terminen de hacerles el chequeo a nuestros Pokémon. Y tal vez puedas comprarte algo tú también.

\- Supongo. – dijo él, poniéndose de pie. – Pero no nos tardemos demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Solo lo que necesitas y ya.

\- Oye, ¿quién crees que soy, una de mis hermanas? – dijo ella, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida. El entrenador solo sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

 **…**

Podría no parecer la gran cosa, pero considerando que Misty nunca había tenido oportunidad de ir de compras con sus padres, y que casi toda la ropa que le daban era de segunda mano cuando ya no les quedaba a sus hermanas, realmente se sentía bastante bien de poder hacer esto. Ash no se veía particularmente entusiasmado, pero ella trataría de que no se aburriera demasiado. Como le prometió, encontraría lo que necesitaba y se irían, aunque mientras lo hacían, no haría daño ponerse a mirar un poco la mercancía.

Antes de llegar al área de los trajes de baño, Misty pasó por un estante lleno de varios artículos, entre los cuales había por supuesto flotadores de varias formas y tamaños, y vio uno con cabeza de Psyduck. La pelirroja se preguntó si debería comprárselo a su patito amarillo, acordándose de cuando lo pescó por primera vez y casi se ahoga. ¿Cómo era posible que un Pokémon de Agua no supiera nadar? Se vería gracioso con una segunda cabeza frente al estómago.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Decenas de maniquís y estantes con trajes de baño de todos los modelos, colores y diseños que se pudieran imaginar. Un paraíso para sus hermanas si estuvieran aquí, pensó Misty. No queriendo hacer esperar más de lo necesario a Ash, la pelirroja se puso a ver algunos de los modelos, debatiéndose de si comprar bikinis o de una pieza. Un maniquí en específico llamó su atención: traía puesto un particular modelo de sling bikini que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, de color azul oscuro tirando a negro y un logo PM en el seno izquierdo. Algo que ni siquiera sus hermanas usarían; seguro hasta ellas lo encontrarían demasiado indecente, aunque el cinturón para Pokébolas que incluía no se veía mal.

Al voltear a ver a Ash, Misty notó que este discretamente alternaba miradas entre ella y ese traje de baño tan atrevido. La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

\- No estarás imaginándome en ese, ¿o sí? – le preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Qué? – Ash se puso más rojo que un Slugma. – ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió ella.

\- Oye, ¿qué crees que soy un…? – El chico se llevó la mano a la frente. Evidentemente con ese comentario bastó para que se hiciera la imagen mental. Misty de pronto sintió un extraño deseo de seguir con ese pequeño juego.

\- ¿Crees que se me vería bien? – le preguntó sin miramientos.

\- Sí, digo no, digo… ay, ¡mira lo que me haces decir! – dijo él, más rojo y algo molesto. – Ya no sé ni qué pensar.

\- Oye, solo estaba bromeando. – dijo ella, riéndose un poco al ver su cara. Se le hizo divertido verlo descontrolado por un momento… y también de cierto modo fue adorable. – De todos modos ese no es mi estilo ni mi color. Vamos.

Misty siguió riéndose por dentro, tratando de grabarse la imagen de la cara que hizo Ash. No mentía al decir que ese modelo definitivamente no era su estilo, especialmente por las miradas que atraería (a pesar de lo que dijeran sus hermanas, Misty era consciente de que para estándares normales, ella no tenía mala figura). Si fuese solo Ash el que la viera, sin embargo… eso no le molestaría mucho.

La pelirroja se probó varios trajes de baño, entre bikinis y de una pieza. Con los primeros, parecía tener preferencia por los de shorts en lugar de tanga, pues no le gustaba mostrar demasiado en esos lugares. Después de varias rondas de entrada y salida del probador, el espectáculo terminó cuando la pelirroja se puso uno de una pieza de color rojo con un diseño de flores blancas. Quizás el menos revelador de todos los que se había probado hasta ese momento, pero definitivamente acentuaba su figura

\- ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó, posando disimuladamente.

\- Te queda muy bien. – dijo Ash, aunque no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

\- Eso mismo has dicho de todos los demás. – le dijo un poco frustrada.

\- Oye, con un cuerpo así cualquier cosa te queda bien. – dijo Ash, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapó la boca, ruborizándose ligeramente. – Solo decía…

Misty se volvió a reír, esa expresión definitivamente no tenía precio. Después de meditarlo un rato, finalmente decidió, ¿para qué conformarse con uno solo? Tenía suficiente para comprar unos tres o cuatro. Aunque eso haría que no le quedara para comprarle ese flotador a Psyduck, pero de nuevo, no se puede aprender a nadar si dependes de uno de ellos. Mala suerte para él.

Al dirigirse a la caja registradora, Misty se llevó, además de ese último traje de baño de flores, dos bikinis, uno sin tiras en el top de color azul oscuro, y uno de rayas horizontales verdes y blancas. La tuvo difícil para elegir el último, pero finalmente decidió quedarse con uno de una pieza blanco con rayas azules en los bordes. Tras mucha insistencia, convenció a Ash de comprarse dos pares de shorts, uno azul con raya blanca a los lados, y uno rojo con raya azul en la parte inferior y unas rayas en forma de V a los lados. Los dos salieron de la tienda justo a tiempo para oír un anuncio por los altoparlantes:

\- Llamando al señor Ash Ketchum y a la señorita Misty Waterflower, favor presentarse en el Centro Pokémon de la segunda cubierta. Sus Pokémon ya han sido revisados y están en perfectas condiciones. Por favor pasen a recogerlos.

\- Vaya, el tiempo vuela cuando la pasas bien. – dijo Misty. – Bueno, vámonos.

Nada mal para su primer paseo de compras con alguien más. O más bien, su primer paseo de compras en toda su vida. Había sido muy divertido, si tenía oportunidad de volver a hacerlo, definitivamente la aprovecharía.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Los entrenadores no eran los únicos que disfrutaban del viaje por el crucero. También los Pokémon estaban aprovechando para relajarse un poco durante este viaje. Una de las ventajas de tener a un Gyarados bajo tu mando era que resultaba muy útil para mantener a curiosos lejos y con eso tener el área de la piscina solo para ellos dos. Mientras Ash y Misty se relajaban con unas bebidas, sus Pokémon acaparaban el área. Los Pokémon de Misty junto con el Squirtle de Ash se encontraban todos metidos en el agua, excepto Psyduck, que permanecía junto a su entrenadora por miedo a ahogarse, hasta que esta le dijo que se alejara por un momentito y le diera espacio.

\- _Mira por donde pisas, patito amarillo. –_ le dijo la voz feroz de Gyarados, sonando algo irritado. – _No queremos que te ahogues._

 _\- Huy, qué mal genio tienes. –_ dijo Psyduck. – _¿Tienes algún problema?_

 _\- No contigo, pero sí. –_ dijo Gyarados. – _Todavía no entiendo, ¿para qué Misty compró a ese pescado inútil si me tiene a mí?_

 _\- ¿Ese Magikarp? –_ dijo Psyduck, aun recordando que ella le hizo cargarlo, junto con todo lo demás que compró. – _¿Qué tienes en contra de él?_

 _\- ¿No es obvio? ¡Creí que había dejado atrás esos días de ser un pescado debilucho! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo odio que me los recuerden?!_

Psyduck no tenía particular entusiasmo por evolucionar, así que efectivamente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Gyarados. En cuanto a este último, ese vivo recordatorio de haber sido una vez un pequeño pescado al que usaron como balón de fútbol no era nada divertido. Se esforzó durante años, nadando en contra de la corriente, embistiendo las rocas para endurecer sus escamas, escalando cataratas, esquivando los anzuelos de los pescadores para evitar ser atrapado o peor, que lo asaran para el almuerzo… todo hasta que finalmente pudo convertirse en el leviatán que era ahora, mientras aguardaba el día de volver a ver a esa jovencita que lo salvó, esa humana con la que sintió una conexión especial. Si iba a tener una entrenadora, quería que fuese ella y nadie más.

Su deseo se vio cumplido, y más tras haber tenido la oportunidad de devolverle el favor. Por eso no dudó ni un segundo en ayudar a ese muchacho a cruzar el río cuando ella estaba en peligro. No podía imaginarse que después de tanto tiempo y aunque había cambiado de forma tan drásticamente, ella todavía supo que era él.

 **…**

 _\- Qué bueno volver a verte, viejo amigo…_

 **…**

Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. No podía creer que Misty lo hubiera reconocido. Fue tan embarazoso: él no quería que ella lo recordase como ese pescado inútil que había sido, pero el hecho de verla tan feliz y agradecida con él por salvarle la vida hizo que pudiera soportarlo, aunque sí le pidió que nunca más volviera a mencionarle a nadie aquel incidente. Eso tenía que quedar entre ellos dos.

Entretanto, Psyduck tuvo la bastante sensatez para decidir desviar la conversación fuera de ese tema que incomodaba a Gyarados y centrarse en algo que, a su juicio era más importante.

\- _¿Crees que Misty decida finalmente aparearse con él? –_ preguntó mientras los miraba.

 _\- No me molestaría si así fuera. Ese chico estaba dispuesto a pelear contra mí para salvarla. Cualquier humano que haga eso sin duda tiene mi respeto. –_ dijo Gyarados.

\- _No entiendo por qué no empiezan de una vez. –_ comentó el pato. – _Es un fastidio tener que hacerles bases secretas separadas a los dos, ¿por qué no pueden compartir una?_

Al mismo tiempo que Psyduck y Gyarados discutían sus enigmas respecto a las costumbres de cortejo de los humanos, Butterfree se había posado sobre la baranda, mirando el océano y sintiendo la brisa marina en sus alas. Eso le traía recuerdos de lo que ahora parecía una vida distante. De la primera vez que cruzó el océano… con ella.

\- _Hey, ¿estás bien? –_ preguntó Pikachu, que también se colocó sobre la baranda.

\- _Sí, estoy bien. –_ dijo Butterfree.

\- _No me mientas. Desde que estuvimos con Burgundy has estado muy distante con todos nosotros._

 _\- Todos esos Butterfrees fueron capturados por criminales. Mi pareja podría estar entre ellos._

 _\- No puedes estar seguro de eso. –_ dijo Pikachu. – _Podría estar todavía con su entrenador._

 _\- Eso no me tranquiliza mucho. ¿Quién sabe qué podría pasarle ahora?_

Pikachu miró hacia atrás, viendo como Squirtle se divertía con los Pokémon de Misty. Se sintió tentado a decirle a Butterfree que él no era el único que podría haber perdido a alguien importante. El Pokémon tortuga había tratado de mantener una actitud optimista por el bien de Ash, después de haberles relatado como perdió al resto del Escuadrón Squirtle. Tal vez se habían ido, pero él todavía los tenía a ellos, y a Ash. Aun así, el roedor eléctrico pensó que quizás lo mejor era dejarlo solo por el momento para que pudiera pensar.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Después del almuerzo, Ash estaba más que listo para regresar a la cubierta principal y buscar buenas batallas Pokémon. Aparte de mantener su hábito de buscar desafíos para mantenerse él y a sus Pokémon activos, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta descubrió que era una excelente forma de mantener la mente enfocada y distraerse de las imágenes mentales que le produjeron aquel pequeño paseo de compras, y pasar la mañana en la piscina con Misty.

\- "¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" – pensó. – "¿Acaso Misty siempre fue así de… atractiva?"

Admitiéndolo, en la otra línea temporal Ash no consideraba que Misty fuese "fea", aunque a veces dijera lo contrario de dientes para afuera, pero cualquier atractivo físico que ella tuviese tendía a quedar opacado por su temperamento explosivo y su actitud poco femenina. Si bien todavía los conservaba hasta cierto punto (había podido comprobarlo en un par de ocasiones con Psyduck), cuando estaba con él mostraba más su lado amable, lo cual tal vez tuviera que ver con que Ash le había salvado la vida. De nuevo, su estatura y el hecho de que tenía una figura bien formada tampoco hacían daño. Probablemente, su madre le habría dicho que solo tenía las hormonas locas, algo normal para un chico de su edad. Misty era su amiga, y no había nada de extraño en que él apreciara sus cualidades, físicas o de cualquier otro tipo, ¿verdad?

Cuando pasaron por el salón principal, la pareja notó que el tanque para pescar Pokébolas estaba inusualmente lleno. Quizás había gente que todavía quería conseguir las Bolas Maestras, o romper el récord de 51 victorias consecutivas que Ash había logrado establecer el día anterior. Al no poder encontrar un sitio donde poder entrenar entre ellos, bajaron a la cubierta inferior, donde había arenas de duelo variadas, incluyendo campos de roca, hierba y hielo.

\- Oye, Ash, mira por allá. – dijo Misty, señalando a una arena particularmente concurrida. – Vamos a ver.

Al acercarse, era solo otro duelo, que tenía lugar sobre un campo de hielo. De un lado, estaba un sujeto con un gi de entrenamiento, cinturón negro y una banda roja sujetándole el pelo en punta comandando un Hitmonlee, y del otro… una cara que para Ash era extremadamente familiar. Incluso aunque nunca supo el nombre de ese caballero, era difícil olvidar aquel día, y el hecho de que llevara puesto el mismo traje con sombrero de copa y bastón lo hacía destacar todavía más. Encima de todo, también estaba comandando al mismo Raticate que la última vez.

\- ¡Hitmonlee, Patada de Salto! – ordenó el sujeto del gi.

\- ¡Raticate, Yo Primero! – replicó el caballero.

Hitmonlee y Raticate saltaron simultáneamente en el aire, pero Raticate fue más rápido y le asestó su pata en todo el pecho a Hitmonlee, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. Acto seguido, lo remató con un Super Colmillo en el estómago, forzando al sujeto del gi a retirarlo.

\- ¿Yo Primero? – se preguntó Ash al ver eso. Su Pokédex oportunamente decidió intervenir.

 **\- YO PRIMERO, UN MOVIMIENTO DE TIPO NORMAL QUE PERMITE AL USUARIO ROBARLE UN ATAQUE AL CONTRARIO Y DEVOLVÉRSELO CON UN POCO DE FUERZA ADICIONAL. SOLO DE ESTA FORMA UN RATICATE PODRÍA HABER UTILIZADO PATADA DE SALTO LEGÍTIMAMENTE.**

\- "Así no es como yo lo recordaba." – pensó Ash. La gente que estaba alrededor empezó a aplaudir, mientras el caballero los saludaba cortésmente.

\- Diste una buena pelea, tu Hitmonlee está bien entrenado. – le dijo a su contrincante. Este también hizo una reverencia respetuosamente, aceptando su derrota con honor antes de retirarse. El caballero comenzó a mirar alrededor a la multitud. – ¿Alguien más aquí desea retarme? ¿Tú, el joven con el Pikachu, tal vez?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Se refiere a mí? – El llamado sacó a Ash de su trance. El caballero seguramente se había dado cuenta que lo estaba viendo fijamente.

\- Vamos, Ash, ¿qué esperas? – dijo Misty dándole un empujoncito.

Normalmente Ash no rechazaría un desafío. Por una parte, aquella vez estaba a punto de ganar y el hombre lo canceló a la mitad, y eso realmente le molestó. Por otra parte, estaba el recordatorio de ese breve pero estúpido intercambio que aceptó en el calor del momento sin considerar en lo más mínimo cómo se sentiría Butterfree al respecto. Pero bueno, Misty ya lo había empujado y todo mundo lo estaba viendo. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de quedar como un cobarde ni mucho menos.

\- De acuerdo, está bien. – dijo Ash. – ¿Usted quiere poner las reglas?

\- ¿Te parece bien una batalla con dos Pokémon? – propuso el caballero, y Ash asintió. – Muy bien, yo seguiré con mi Raticate.

\- ¡Butterfree, yo te elijo! – dijo Ash lanzando su Pokébola.

\- ¡Free, free! – Butterfree al salir pudo ver a su oponente, y ladeó la cabeza al reconocerlo. – _"Oye, Ash, ¿ese no es…?"_

\- _"Sí, es el mismo."_ – replicó Ash mentalmente. – _"Por ahora concéntrate en la batalla, después hablaremos de eso."_

Butterfree quería decir algo más, pero entonces el caballero abrió el combate ordenando un Super Colmillo, y Raticate se le lanzó enseñando sus enormes dientes. Por fortuna Ash reaccionó de inmediato y le dio su propia orden. Cualquier problema que tuviese, e l calor de la batalla le ayudaría a olvidarlo por el momento.

\- ¡Butterfree, usa Confusión!

Activando su poder psíquico, Butterfree frenó en seco a Raticate en el aire justo antes de que pudiera hincarle los dientes y lo empujó hacia atrás. El roedor de tipo Normal se enderezó en el aire y aterrizó sobre sus patas traseras.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Ráfaga! – ordenó Ash.

\- ¡Raticate, Yo Primero! – replicó el caballero.

Justo antes de que Butterfree empezara a aletear, Raticate inhaló y empezó a soplar una corriente de viento que comenzó a zarandear por los aires al Pokémon mariposa. Tardó varios segundos en disiparse y permitirle a Butterfree volver a estabilizarse.

\- ¡Super Colmillo! – ordenó el caballero apuntando con su bastón.

\- ¡Raticate! – La rata Pokémon saltó de nuevo con sus incisivos brillando para dar una gran mordida.

\- ¡Butterfree, Somnífero! – ordenó Ash.

Butterfree comenzó a agitar las alas, soltando una nube de esporas azules encima de Raticate. El roedor empezó a sentir que le pesaban los párpados y se tambaleó, pero el caballero no pareció preocupado por esto, aun cuando se quedó tendido con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Raticate, Sonámbulo! – ordenó el caballero, y al instante, incluso mientras estaba dormido, saltó para darle un mordisco a Butterfree, con los dientes brillando más intensamente que con el Super Colmillo, moviéndose mucho más rápido.

\- **SONÁMBULO ACABA DE INVOCAR UN HÍPER COLMILLO. SUGIERO UNA OFENSIVA RÁPIDA O UNA RETIRADA ESTRATÉGICA SI NO DESEAS QUE TU POKÉMON SUFRA LOS EFECTOS DE UNA MORDIDA POTENCIADA POR AGALLAS.**

\- Gracias por decirme. – replicó Ash. – ¡Butterfree, usa Disparo de Seda y dirígelo con Confusión!

Con el incremento de poder y velocidad, lo mejor que podía hacer era restringirle el movimiento a Raticate. Butterfree comenzó a disparar hilo tras hilo, y usando su poder psíquico comenzó a moverlo alrededor de Raticate para que le cayera encima desde todos lados. Al estar dormida la rata casi no podía sentir que la seda pegajosa lo empezaba a envolver, aunque cuando volvió a utilizar Sonámbulo empezó a roer los hilos que tenía cerca de la cara, pero le seguían cayendo más y más rápido de lo que podía cortarlos, y pronto quedó más envuelto que una momia.

\- ¡Jálalo y ponlo a dar vueltas! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Free! – Butterfree dio un tirón con todo el cuerpo y comenzó a girar al Raticate envuelto en el aire. Vuelta y vuelta hasta que el hilo se reventó y el roedor salió volando por los aires, para luego estamparlo contra un montículo de hielo. El impacto no lo noqueó, pero sí lo despertó, y al hacerlo empezó a roerse las ataduras más rápidamente, tratando de soltarse.

\- ¡Butterfree, sigue con Disparo de Seda y dale otro tirón con Confusión! – exclamó Ash.

No queriendo arriesgarse a otro Yo Primero, Ash hizo que Butterfree volviera a lazar a Raticate y lo jalara hacia él para golpearlo con todo el cuerpo en el estómago, sacándole el aire. El roedor tipo Normal cayó sobre su espalda en el suelo, con las manos, cola y pies desparramados hacia los lados y los ojos dándole vueltas. Butterfree regresó a posarse en el hombro de Ash, que lo felicitó con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

\- ¡Raticate, regresa! – dijo el caballero, retornando a su Pokémon caído. – Vaya, jovencito, tú y tu Pokémon son realmente habilidosos. Veamos qué puedes hacer con esto. ¡Wartortle, ve!

Con el caballero eligiendo su segundo Pokémon, Ash sopesó sus opciones. Butterfree aun podía continuar, pero después de saldar su encuentro inconcluso con aquel Raticate, además que la última mordida que este alcanzó a darle le había dolido bastante. Con esto en mente, Ash decidió darle a alguien más la oportunidad.

\- Butterfree, buen trabajo, ahora descansa. – dijo Ash. – ¡Squirtle, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Squirtle, squirt! ¿Squirtle? – El Pokémon tortuga vio quien era su oponente, que se puso a estudiarlo de manera curiosa.

\- ¿Wartortle? ¡Tortle, wartortle! – De pronto este empezó a reírse mientras señalaba a Squirtle, que solo se quedó ahí confundido. El caballero se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- Deberás perdonarme, muchacho, pero mi Wartortle se ha vuelto algo… engreído desde que evolucionó. – se disculpó el hombre.

\- No hay cuidado. – dijo Ash, y luego agregó mentalmente. – _"Oye, ¿qué está diciendo?"_

 _\- "Se está riendo de mí porque dice que soy muy pequeño." –_ dijo Squirtle. – _"¿Qué tal si le cerramos la bocota?"_

\- _"De acuerdo." –_ dijo Ash. Squirtle se sacó las gafas oscuras de entre el caparazón y se las colocó, llamando la atención de Misty.

\- ¿De dónde sacó esas gafas? – le preguntó a Ash.

\- ¿Eh? Ya las… la tenía consigo cuando lo encontré. – dijo Ash.

\- No se le ven nada mal. – dijo la pelirroja viéndolo con interés.

\- Bueno, ¿ya podemos comenzar?– dijo el caballero. – ¡Wartortle, Rayo Burbuja!

\- ¡Wartortle! – La tortuga evolucionada aspiró y lanzó un chorro de burbujas contra su oponente.

\- ¡Squirtle, Pistola de Agua! – ordenó Ash.

Squirtle hizo lo mismo y lanzó un chorro de agua a alta presión para frenar las burbujas de su oponente. Los dos se mantuvieron igualados por un momento hasta que finalmente cesaron.

\- ¡Aqua Jet! – indicó el caballero. Wartortle se envolvió en un halo de agua y se disparó contra Squirtle como un torpedo viviente.

\- ¡Refugio! – alcanzó a gritar Ash. Squirtle se metió en su caparazón para protegerse del impacto. Wartortle lo golpeó de frente y lo sacó dando vueltas por los aires, y el caballero vio su oportunidad de presionar la ofensiva.

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

Wartortle formó una bola de energía blanca-azul en su boca y disparó el rayo congelador contra Squirtle mientras todavía estaba en el aire.

\- ¡Squirtle, Contra-Escudo! – gritó Ash.

Mientras todavía seguía en el aire, Squirtle comenzó a disparar agua desde adentro y a girar para crear una barrera espiral. El Rayo de Hielo golpeó los chorros en vez de a Squirtle, y fragmentos de hielo cayeron a su alrededor justo cuando aterrizó, teniendo que equilibrarse con la cola, antes de que Wartortle empezara a aspirar para otro Rayo Burbuja.

\- ¡Embestida! – gritó Ash.

Mientras Wartortle aspiraba, Squirtle se lanzó y lo embistió con el hombro en el estómago, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás y disparar las burbujas al aire en vez de hacia él, para luego dispararle una Pistola de Agua a corta distancia y sacarlo despedido unos cuantos metros, cayendo de espaldas sobre su caparazón.

\- ¡Tortle, tortle! – Wartortle empezó a gritar agitando los brazos y piernas hasta que al fin pudo enderezarse. Ya no podía ver a la tortuga más pequeña y burlarse de él, ahora sí lo estaba tomando con seriedad.

\- ¡Wartortle, usa Rayo de Hielo de nuevo! – ordenó el caballero.

\- ¡Contra-Escudo! – volvió a replicar Ash.

Squirtle se echó sobre su caparazón y retrayéndose empezó a girar en el suelo mientras lanzaba el agua, pero esta vez se disparó como un platillo volador hacia Wartortle. Por si fuera poco, el Rayo de Hielo ayudó a que arrastrara consigo algunos chorros congelados para asestarle otro golpe sólido. Al aterrizar del otro lado, Squirtle disparó otra Pistola de Agua a corta distancia para hacerlo caer sobre su panza, y ya se lanzaba con una Embestida para rematar. El caballero ordenó un ataque de Aqua Jet, y Wartortle alcanzó a darse la vuelta y dispararse envuelto en el velo de agua contra Squirtle. En ese choque no había competencia y fue Squirtle el que salió despedido hacia atrás.

\- ¡Mordida, ahora! – ordenó el caballero, y Wartortle se lanzó abriendo las quijadas tanto como podía para echarle una buena mordida a Squirtle…

 _ ***¡CRUNCH!***_ Wartortle cerró violentamente las quijadas al írsele encima a Squirtle, pero sus dientes se encontraron con algo frío y duro. Al abrir los ojos, se percató de que Squirtle se había protegido con un trozo de hielo que había agarrado, de los que quedaron por ahí, y eso le dio tiempo para escapar, aunque no sin antes agarrar otro gran trozo y empezar a utilizarlo como si fuese una patineta.

\- ¡Squirtle, squirtle! – exclamó emocionado mientras daba vueltas por el campo, para asombro de Ash, Misty, el caballero y el público en general. Parecía estarse divirtiendo en grande.

\- ¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso? – preguntó Misty.

\- Ni idea, pero me gusta. – dijo Ash. Si Ash no lo supiera mejor, habría creído que tal vez lo aprendió de Chimchar.

El caballero ordenó a su Wartortle hacer otro ataque de Aqua Jet, pero Squirtle usó uno de los montículos de hielo para cambiar de dirección rápidamente e hizo que Wartortle se estrellara contra él. Por el camino, agarraba los trozos de hielo que quedaban por ahí de sus ataques anteriores y se los lanzaba a Wartortle para provocarlo, haciendo que tratara de atacarlo y se estrellara. Así prosiguió hasta que Wartortle se cansó, y Ash vio su oportunidad de liquidar la batalla.

\- ¡Squirtle, Chorro de Agua! – gritó Ash.

\- ¡Wartortle, Rayo de Hielo! – exclamó el caballero.

Los dos ataques colisionaron en el medio creando un gran bloque, pero el Rayo de Hielo agotó la energía que le quedaba a Wartortle, que empezó a jadear. Squirtle usó el impulso de su tabla de hielo para embestir el bloque, y este se deslizó contra Wartortle, aplastándolo contra uno de los montículos de hielo. Segundos después, el bloque se fragmentó y pudieron ver el resultado. Wartortle había quedado recostado contra el montículo, inmóvil. La pelea había terminado.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! – exclamó Ash.

\- ¡Pi-pikachu! – agregó Pikachu dando una V de la victoria.

\- ¡Squirtle! – Squirtle sonrió con confianza y puso los brazos en jarras sacando el pecho. Que nadie lo subestimara por ser pequeño.

\- **ACTUALIZANDO BASE DE DATOS. MI ENTRENADOR PARECE TENER UNA PARTICULAR FORMA DE DERROTAR A POKÉMON USANDO FORMAS PRE-EVOLUCIONADAS. MAYOR INVESTIGACIÓN SE REQUIERE PARA ESCLARECER ESTE FENÓMENO SIN SENTIDO.**

\- Wartortle… bueno, no hay vergüenza en perder ante esto. – dijo el caballero recogiendo a su Pokémon caído. – Buen trabajo.

Mientras Ash celebraba con sus Pokémon y Misty, el caballero rodeó el campo de hielo para felicitarlo apropiadamente. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse alegre de que esta vez al menos tuvo la dignidad de no dejar la pelea a la mitad cuando iba perdiendo, y también le dio una mejor batalla que la última vez. El hombre le extendió la mano amigablemente.

\- Has criado buenos Pokémon, jovencito. – le dijo. – Tienes un gran talento.

\- Gracias, usted también dio una buena batalla. – replicó Ash, aceptando el apretón. Por algún motivo, tenía el presentimiento de que ya le vendría, y tenía su respuesta preparada.

\- Escucha, jovencito, ¿estarías interesado en hacer un intercambio? – le preguntó el hombre.

\- ¿Intercambio? – dijo Misty, sorprendida. Ash sin embargo ni se inmutó, pues ya lo veía venir.

\- Soy un aficionado a los Pokémon raros e inusuales, y he viajado por todo el mundo buscando verlos. – dijo el caballero. – He hecho muchas amistades de este modo, compartiendo a mis Pokémon con otros. Los tuyos realmente me impresionaron, y ciertamente me encantaría ver de qué más podrían ser capaces.

\- Aprecio la oferta, pero no gracias. – replicó el entrenador sin dudar ni un ápice.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió el hombre. – Podría ofrecerte un Pokémon realmente raro. No hace mucho, pude hacerme con un par de Dratinis. Con gusto podría ofrecerte a uno de ellos por tu Butterfree o tu Squirtle.

\- ¿Dratini? – exclamó Misty, que no sabía si estar más sorprendida por la oferta, o por el hecho de que Ash no mostraba ni la más mínima reacción. La gente alrededor también se quedó boquiabierta.

\- Es muy amable de su parte, pero no. – dijo Ash. – Cada uno de mis Pokémon es único a su manera, e irreemplazable para mí.

La gente alrededor de Ash empezó a murmurar, pues les parecía una locura total que dejara ir un trato como ese. La propia Misty estaba también sorprendida por esto, aunque quizás no tanto como la mayoría. Después de lo que había visto a Ash hacer hasta este momento, esto no era tan grande.

\- Como quieras. – El caballero se inclinó respetuosamente. – Te agradezco esta excelente batalla, espero poder tener la oportunidad de combatir contra ti si nos volvemos a encontrar. La mejor de las suertes.

Habiendo sido derrotado, el caballero se marchó dejando atrás el campo de hielo, al igual que el público a su alrededor, que empezaban a murmurar que Ash era un tonto o que estaba loco por dejar ir semejante oferta. Después de todo, ¿a qué entrenador le ofrecerían un Dratini en bandeja de plata, y lo rechazaría de esa manera?

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

Ash en aquel momento se encontraba en la cubierta de observación. La segunda noche había caído sin que nada malo pasara, y el barco llegaría a su destino al día siguiente. La segunda noche había caído y no había pasado nada malo hasta ahora. Tal vez Misty tenía razón y simplemente debería disfrutar del resto del viaje. La brisa marina realmente se sentía bastante bien en ese momento, así que aprovechó de dejar salir a Butterfree, pues los dos tenían algo importante qué discutir.

Dejando de lado por un momento las preocupaciones por su pareja, Butterfree tenía otra interrogante en su cabeza. En aquel entonces, el intercambio fue tan breve que parecía no tener mucha importancia, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir algo… no estaba seguro de cómo describirlo. Tal vez era la sensación de que Ash había estado dispuesto a dejarlo ir con tanta facilidad en aquel momento, y simplemente se dejó llevar.

\- _Oye, Ash. –_ le dijo. – _Sé que no tiene mucho sentido que lo pregunte ahora, pero… ¿por qué aceptaste ese intercambio la última vez tan fácilmente?_

\- La verdad no lo sé. – admitió Ash. – Creo que en ese momento no entendía las implicaciones. Dejar a uno de mis compañeros en manos de un desconocido.

\- _Hey, en su defensa, se dio cuenta al poco de haberlo hecho. –_ intervino Pikachu. – _Y creo que fue suficiente castigo lo que pasó la última vez, ¿no?_

 _-_ Esa es solo mi responsabilidad. – Ash sonrió nerviosamente.

 _-_ _Si te hace sentir mejor… nunca te guardé rencor por ello. –_ dijo Butterfree. _– Hasta aquel punto, no sentía que estuviera siendo de mucha utilidad para ti._

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

 _\- Piénsalo. –_ dijo Butterfree. – _¿Cuántas batallas gané para ti después de evolucionar? Quién sabe, tal vez hasta habrías estado mejor con aquel Raticate._

\- Ni lo pienses. – dijo Ash. – Como lo dije antes, tú y los demás son irremplazables para mí. Tal vez no habría aprendido la lección de otro modo.

Butterfree no podía sonreír, pero sí soltó una ligera risita. Sin importar como hubiera sido, al menos Ash aprendió la lección y nunca más la olvidó; desde aquel entonces nunca mostró particular entusiasmo por hacer intercambios de Pokémon. Al menos no como la gente de aquel bazar de intercambios en Johto.

\- Conque aquí estás. – oyó de pronto la voz de Misty. – Llevo rato buscándote, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Lo siento, quería tomar algo de aire, es todo. – dijo Ash. La pelirroja se paró en la baranda junto a él.

\- Oye, Ash. ¿Seguro que realmente no querías intercambiar? – dijo Misty. – Habría sido una oportunidad única. Un Dratini, nada menos; muchos entrenadores matarían por un Pokémon como ese.

\- Tal vez. – admitió el entrenador. – Pero mis Pokémon son mis amigos, no tarjetas para intercambiar a la ligera. No podría separarme de mis compañeros así nada más. ¿Tú sí?

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio. A Ash solo le bastó una mirada para saber lo que pensaba. Aunque no lo dijera de frente, y a pesar de cómo se llevaba con su Psyduck, ella amaba a todos sus Pokémon, incluso con los que tenía menos tiempo, y no se desprendería de ellos tan fácilmente.

\- No… supongo que no. – replicó Misty. – De nuevo, yo nunca he hecho uno en toda mi vida, así que supongo que tampoco puedo opinar.

\- Hablando hipotéticamente… si hiciera un intercambio, no lo haría con un perfecto desconocido. – dijo Ash. – Lo haría con alguien en quien pueda confiar, alguien que yo sepa que puede hacer más feliz a mi Pokémon y darle algo mejor que yo. Y a cambio, que la otra persona confíe en que yo pueda hacer lo mismo por el Pokémon que me está dando.

Pikachu lo miró de reojo. Sabía exactamente a lo que Ash se refería: al único intercambio serio que hizo en toda la línea temporal anterior. Dawn pudo darle a Aipom mucha más diversión en los Concursos Pokémon que él en las batallas, sin mencionar que evolucionó bajo el cuidado de Dawn. Y a su vez, Ash pudo darle oportunidad a Buizel de pelear en buenas batallas, pues él era más un combatiente que un artista. Había sido un beneficio para ambas partes, pero no ocurrió de la noche a la mañana. Los dos se habían tomado su tiempo para considerarlo, y también tomaron en consideración lo que sus Pokémon pensaban al respecto.

\- Hmm… en ese caso… ¿aceptarías alguna vez un intercambio conmigo? – preguntó la pelirroja mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Ash levantó una ceja, pero alcanzó a controlarse. La respuesta a eso sería muy obvia, pero no podía dejarla salir así nada más. Igual como fue con Dawn, las circunstancias para que él hiciera un intercambio tenían que ser extremadamente específicas. No que Misty no cumpliera ya algunas de ellas, pero ella no podía saber eso. Al menos no todavía.

\- Hmm… no lo sé. – dijo él.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Misty puso los brazos en jarras. – Dame al menos un "tal vez", ¿no?

\- Oye, quizás no ahora, pero en un futuro… podría ser. – replicó él. – Habrá que esperar para ver.

Esta respuesta pareció dejar satisfecha a la pelirroja, pues suavizó su expresión y volvió a sonreír. Los dos continuaron disfrutando de la brisa marina nocturna hasta que sus estómagos les rugieron. Después de todo lo que hicieron durante el día, se merecían un buen banquete, así que se dirigieron al salón para cenar.

Era difícil de creer, pero el viaje le había resultado bastante placentero. Con suerte, tal vez otras de sus peores experiencias en la línea temporal pasada irían de manera similar. O al menos eso esperaba.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, mi tercer episodio salteado con nuestros protagonistas, primero el Tech Pokémon, después la Carrera Pokémon Gran P, y ahora el S.S. Anne. Me pregunto si entre este y el Gaiden de Misty puedo equilibrar el Poké y el Amour un poco, ya que Misty y Serena son mis dos favoritas entre los intereses románticos de As. Para este, consulté bastante a mi amiga **Suki90** que me proveyó excelente feedback, incluyendo una vista personal de la relación de Ash y Misty, reforzada con algunas entrevistas de sus actores de voz, Gabo Ramos y Xóchitl Ugarte. Traté más o menos de aplicarlo aquí; yo soy de la opinión que Ash considera a Misty "bonita" (en especial en las ocasiones que se arregla, como con la yukata, los trajes de Goldeen o de sirena), pero tiende a negarlo por los arranques que le dan. Esta vez, ella es mucho más amable con él, y considerando que es un adolescente, no es tan extraño que muestre algo de atracción física (en este punto SOLO física) hacia ella, ¿verdad? Y para quienes lo notaron, sí, ese traje de baño que Misty vio en la tienda es el mismo de Electric Tale of Pikachu. No me pude resistir a meterlo en la historia XD

Las escenas de Butterfree sirven como introducción al Interludio de Butterfree escrito por **Viroro-kun.** Las de Squirtle, serán exploradas en un futuro oneshot centrado en él que revelará el destino del Escuadrón Squirtle. Originalmente quería hacerlo en colaboración con **Shadow Ninja Koopa,** pero debido a complicaciones, aceptó pasárnoslo a nosotros. Aun así, tendrá crédito por las ideas que sugirió originalmente.

Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, BRANDON369, UltronFatalis, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Para quienes esperan el próximo de la historia principal, tengo confirmación de **Crossoverpairinglover** que ya casi está terminado, y el retraso se debe a que le salió larguísimo (rompiendo el récord anterior del 23), y como mañana inicio clases, puede que me tarde varios días en traducirlo. Mientras esperan, para algo diferente, un pequeño omake cortesía de mi colega en el Resetverso **Ander Arias**. No necesito decir que esto no es canon para la historia. Espero que les guste, y nos vemos en el próximo.

* * *

 _ **OMAKE #1**_

Ash y Misty se encontraban en la cubierta de proa, disfrutando de la refrescante brisa marina, admirando el precioso paisaje oceánico frente a sus ojos.

\- Qué agradable, ¿no te parece? – preguntó Misty, aspirando profundamente el aire sobre el mar. – De verdad esto me hacía mucha falta.

\- Sí, también yo. Tenías razón sobre venir aquí. – Ash asintió estando de acuerdo.

\- Y tú que no querías venir. – dijo Misty sacudiendo la cabeza. – En serio, Ash, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Por qué estabas tan reacio con subir a bordo?

\- Bueno, es que... – Ash se rascó detrás de la cabeza. – La última vez que viajé en un crucero... fue atacado por una organización criminal, la nave se hundió y casi terminamos ahogándonos.

\- Oh... lo siento, no tenía idea. – replicó Misty. Aunque Ash parecía estar diciendo la verdad, ella no recordaba haber escuchado nada de un evento así. Algo como eso tendría que haber salido en las noticias.

\- Pero está bien, solo porque sucedió una vez no quiere decir que sucederá otra vez. – dijo Ash dejando de lado sus miedos pasados. – ¡Hey, mira eso, hay muchos Seels y Dewgongs!

\- ¡Y por allá hay varios Shellders y Cloysters! – señaló Misty.

\- ¡Y un banco de Lapras frente a nosotros! – agregó Ash.

De hecho, muchos Pokémon de tipo Agua y Hielo se habían empezado a reunir enfrente del barco. Para el observador común, parecería que todos esos diferentes Pokémon planeaban hacer algo juntos, algo que requería una gran cantidad de ellos. Y en efecto, así era.

Los Pokémon reunidos dispararon todos al mismo tiempo Rayos de Hielo hacia un punto específico. En cuestión de segundos, todos habían creado un gigantescto iceberg.

\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS? – gritó Misty en shock.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma... – lloriqueó Ash.


	54. Gaiden de Mars

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Mars**

 **Escrito por BRANDON369, editado por Fox McCloude**

* * *

 **Summary:** Mars es la más joven de los Comandantes del Equipo Galactic, y posiblemente la más leal entre todos sus seguidores. ¿Pero qué la inspiró a seguir a Cyrus, y por qué guarda una lealtad tan inquebrantable hacia ese hombre?

* * *

 _ **Región de Sinnoh, hace 8 años…**_

 _\- "Tienes que ser fuerte."_

La primera vez que Mars había escuchado aquella frase fue a la corta edad de cuatro años, el día que sus padres murieron. La verdad nunca comprendió muy bien lo que ocurrió: su niñera la había sacado a dar un paseo, y cuando regresó, le informaron que su casa se había colapsado y sus padres no consiguieron sobrevivir.

A partir de ese día, la niña lo había perdido todo. Acabó viviendo junto a sus tíos, quienes nunca se llevaron bien con sus padres en primer lugar, por lo que no trataron a la niña como parte de la familia. Su tío era un hombre adinerado, incluso era el alcalde del pueblo, pero nunca aceptó a Mars. La odiaba tanto como a su padre, con el cual nunca había tenido una buena relación de hermanos. Mars quedó reducida a una vida de criada, su tío la veía como un sirviente al que no tenía que pagarle, poniéndola a limpiar o hacer cualquier labor que requiriera el más mínimo esfuerzo. Nunca la recompensaba, y cuando hacía algo mal, la maltrataba a nivel físico. De hecho, Mars sospechaba que la única razón por la que no la echaban era por la mancha que eso significaría para el prestigio de su familia.

Pese a todo, conforme iba creciendo, Mars había intentado ser fuerte y tomarse la vida de manera positiva. Aun con todas las dificultades, pese a no poder hacer amigos de su edad, a soportar el maltrato y los golpes que le propinaban sus tíos, todavía tenía que ser fuerte y vivir lo mejor posible.

Y ahí estaba ella, ya a sus doce años. Su tío acababa literalmente de patearla fuera de la entrada de su casa, otra vez. Pese al dolor, ella tenía que ser fuerte, y se levantó del suelo forzando una sonrisa.

\- ¡Mocosa del demonio! ¡Nunca cumples lo que te ordeno, no sirves para nada! – le gritaba su tío enfadado. Como siempre, ella estaba preparada para lo peor.

\- Lo siento tío, no se volverá a repetir…

\- ¡Claro que no se volverá a repetir! – Mars recibió otro golpe en la cara. – ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando no haces tus quehaceres! ¡Te ordené que limpiaras la casa! ¡Te lo ordené!

\- Lo siento… – Quiso disculparse de nuevo, pero su tío no quería oír excusas.

\- ¡¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir?! – El hombre la miró con gran furia en su rostro antes de abofetearla nuevamente. – ¿Sabes qué? Eres una inútil. ¡Lárgate! Ya no quiero verte el día de hoy.

Mars obedeció sin decir una palabra; después de todo, ya sabía cómo era el tío cuando estaba furioso. ¿La razón de este regaño? Un simple descuido por su parte: después de limpiar la casa, se olvidó de sacar la basura.

La niña salió caminando de su casa por los prados verdes de su pueblo. Se limpió la sangre de la boca y pensó en lo que había pasado. No podía dejar que algo como esto la deprimiera. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos que recibía de su familia. No podía darles el gusto de verla llorar; tenía que ser fuerte, así que se aguantó sus lágrimas y esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¡Mars! ¡Ahí estás, te estuve buscando toda la mañana! – Una pequeña niña de no más de siete años se acercó a Mars. Su cabello era castaño, era alta para su edad y tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas con forma de Z.

Su nombre era Kibou, y era la única amiga que Mars tenía en todo el pueblo. Al pertenecer a una familia adinerada, Mars sufría el rechazo de todos los niños de su edad, nadie quería estar con ella. Hasta que conoció a Kibou: la niñita la admiraba y Mars la consideraba como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo. Esta niña era la mayor razón por la que podía soportar los maltratos día a día, su razón para seguir manteniéndose fuerte.

\- Hola Kibou, ¿cómo van las cosas?

\- ¡No me lo vas a creer! ¡Acabo de ver un entrenador muy poderoso! – La niña parecía bastante emocionada, y lo que dijo llamó la atención de Mars.

\- ¿Un entrenador poderoso? Vamos Kibou, esos entrenadores nunca se pasan por nuestro pueblo. – Era raro ver entrenadores como esos aventurándose por un pueblo en medio de la nada como el suyo.

\- ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Yo misma lo vi, su Weavile enfrentó una manada de Houndours y los venció a todos él solo! ¡Y después venció al Houndoom líder y lo capturó!

\- ¿Derrotó un Houndoom? Wow, si lo venció aun con la desventaja de tipo, sí debe de ser fuerte.

\- ¡Te digo que lo es! – La niña se puso pensativa. – Sabes, cuando yo sea entrenadora Pokémon también quiero mi propio Houndoom.

\- ¿Estás segura? Los Houndooms son muy feroces, entrenar uno debe ser duro. – Mars recordó como los niños estaban advertidos de no salir a las afueras del pueblo para evitar encuentros con las muchas jaurías de Houndours hambrientos que habitaban las cercanías. – Además, como siempre andan en manada, capturarlos no es fácil.

\- Sí, pero son muy fuertes. Y el sacerdote dice que pueden ser leales si se los trata bien.

\- No lo sé. Yo preferiría capturar algún Pokémon más sutil y con estilo. Algo así como un Glameow. – Mars comenzó a imaginarse junto a su Pokémon favorito.

\- ¿Por qué un Glameow? – preguntó su amiga algo confusa.

\- Me gustan mucho. Además también son muy fuertes: el otro día mí tía estaba viendo las repeticiones de los antiguos concursos Pokémon. – Mars recordó lo emocionantes que fueron las rondas de batallas. Especialmente las finales de un Gran Festival de Sinnoh, en la cual una chica y su Glameow barrieron con la competencia, venciendo incluso a un Pokémon Mega Evolucionado.

\- Bueno, los Glameows pueden ser fuertes, pero a mí no me gustaría capturar uno. Cuando evolucionan se vuelven gordos, flojos y feos.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Los Puruglys tienen cierta clase y estilo, ¡me encantan! – A diferencia de muchas personas, a Mars le encantaba el porte y elegancia que conservaban algunos Puruglys.

\- Bueno, entonces algún día pelearemos tú y yo, ¡Mi Houndoom contra tu Purugly!

Ambas niñas comenzaron a reír juntas. Les gustaba imaginar lo que harían una vez que fueran entrenadoras Pokémon; ese era su sueño. Esto era extraño, pues su pueblo no era conocido exactamente por producir buenos entrenadores. La mayoría de ellos eran algo mediocres en el manejo de Pokémon, y los pocos verdaderos entrenadores que había eran presa fácil hasta para los principiantes. Incluso intentaron establecer su propio gimnasio en una ocasión, una estrategia prometedora para atraer visitantes al pueblo. Un gimnasio especializado Pokémon tipo Oscuro, pero al final el líder no demostró estar a la altura, comenzó a acumular derrotas y como nadie más quiso tomar su lugar, a la federación no le quedó más remedio que clausurar el gimnasio.

Mars todavía tenía que esperar hasta cumplir la edad reglamentaria para entrenar Pokémon. Además, había prometido esperar a que Kibou también alcanzara dicha edad, así que tenía que seguir soportando vivir con sus tíos. Ocho años, solo ocho años más más para que ella y su amiga iniciaran su viaje juntas. Pero Mars era fuerte, podría soportar todo ese tiempo. Esperaría a su amiga y juntas empezarían su gran aventura, adoraba a esa niña al fin y al cabo.

\- Oye Mars, ¿qué tal si vamos a la Iglesia? Quizás podamos pedirle consejos a ese entrenador.

\- ¿Lo llevaste a la iglesia?

\- Sí, dijo que no tenía un lugar para quedarse, así que le ofrecí venir conmigo mientras esté en la ciudad.

\- Vamos Kibou, el sacerdote ya te advirtió que no traigas extraños a casa.

\- Sí, pero cuando le pregunte si el entrenador podía quedarse, dijo que sí. ¡Hasta se alegró!

\- Bueno, entonces vamos a ver si realmente es tan bueno como dices.

Ambas niñas comenzaron a caminar hasta la iglesia, el hogar de Kibou. Igual que Mars, la pequeña era huérfana, pero a diferencia de ella nunca había conocido a sus padres. Hasta donde sabía, su madre murió y cuando apenas tenía un año la abandonaron en la puerta de la iglesia. Afortunadamente, el sacerdote a cargo del lugar había intentado educarla y cubrir sus necesidades. Era lo más cercano que Kibou tenía a una familia, aunque la pequeña le causaba problemas de vez en cuando.

…

Las niñas llegaron a la iglesia e ingresaron a los pasillos en busca del sacerdote.

-¡Padre, Ya volví! ¡Y traje a Mars!

\- ¡Pasa, Kibou! – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre desde el interior del recinto. – Estoy en mi despacho.

Las niñas entraron al despacho y encontraron a un hombre alto y delgado, quien se encontraba trabajando con una Pokébola desarmada. El sacerdote de la Iglesia era conocido por ser alguien curioso, y en los últimos días había estado investigando la estructura de una Pokébola, para descubrir los secretos de su funcionamiento o por qué algunos Pokémon se negaban a permanecer dentro de ellas.

\- Buenos días, padre. – saludó Mars con respeto, sin perder la sonrisa de su cara.

\- Mars, siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí. – El hombre detuvo su trabajo por un instante para saludar a la niña. – ¿Cómo están tus tíos?

\- Ellos…- Mars dudó un poco antes de responder. – Están bien. Aunque algo ocupados con el trabajo.

\- Me imagino. Ser el alcalde del pueblo no es un trabajo fácil, y menos con el evento de mañana.

\- ¿Habrá un evento?

\- ¿Tus tíos no te dijeron nada? – preguntó Kibou. La niña pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza; sus tíos realmente nunca le contaban nada. – Mañana tendremos un gran evento para atraer turistas al pueblo.

\- ¿Qué clase de evento?

Lo cierto es que el pueblo de Mars no era precisamente conocido. Estaba en un lugar muy remoto, y tenías que cruzar las grandes montañas, comunes en la región de Sinnoh. Su único atractivo turístico era el gimnasio, pero lo clausuraron y ni siquiera había un Centro Pokémon. Las jaurías de Houndoom que vivían en las cercanías tampoco ayudaban mucho para promover el turismo. A Mars no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que mucha gente ni siquiera supiera de la existencia del pueblo, pese a todo su tío no se rendía en sus intentos de hacer el pueblo más popular, la niña ya quería saber qué idea se le ocurrió ahora.

\- Por lo visto tu tío convenció al personal del Museo Celestic para que nos dejen exhibir uno de sus tesoros durante unos cuantos días.

\- ¿En serio? Eso suena bien. – Mars tenía curiosidad de saber lo que habrían traído. Siempre se emocionaba con ver cosas traídas desde afuera del pueblo.

\- Sí, se trata de una especie de orbe raro. Según escuché, ¡lo encontró una niña que tiene casi tu edad! – Mars se sorprendió con esto ¿Alguien de su edad? Eso era ciertamente impresionante.

\- ¿Creen que eso atraiga gente al pueblo?

\- Ya lo hizo. – respondió el sacerdote. – Un entrenador que Kibou trajo aquí vino a ver precisamente ese orbe.

\- Por eso mismo vinimos, padre. – dijo Kibou con algo de impaciencia. No le gustaba que la excluyeran de las conversaciones. – ¿Dónde está ese señor entrenador? Quiero que Mars lo vea.

\- Debe estar en el jardín, entrenando.

\- ¡Vamos Mars! – dijo Kibou con emoción.

\- ¡Gracias, padre!

Y así, las niñas dejaron al cura experimentando con la Pokébola y salieron al patio. En efecto, había un un sujeto sentado junto a un Weavile, parecían estar meditando. A Mars le llamó bastante la atención aquel entrenador, ya que no veía a muchos de ellos en el pueblo. Era un hombre joven, de unos diecinueve años, aunque se veía algo mayor que eso, tenía el pelo azul y un rostro inexpresivo.

\- Oye Kibou, tal vez no debamos molestarlo. Parece ocupado…

\- ¡Oiga, señor entrenador! – La niña no le hizo caso a Mars y se acercó a hablar con el entrenador. – Traje a mi amiga para que lo conozca.

El sujeto interrumpió su meditación y se levantó, tras un rato de silencio, al fin habló, con una voz bastante profunda.

\- Eres tú de nuevo. Ya te lo dije, puedes llamarme Cyrus. – El entrenador observó a Mars. – ¿Ella es la amiga de la que me hablaste?

Mars vio por primera vez su rostro. El ahora llamado Cyrus no mostraba emociones en su rostro, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención a la chica: sus ojos. Por alguna razón, Mars no podía dejar de ver los ojos de ese hombre. Había algo en esos ojos que le causaba un extraño sentimiento que nunca había experimentado antes, aquel hombre irradiaba una gran fortaleza con tan solo la mirada.

\- Hey, Tierra llamando a Mars. – La voz de Kibou la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al darse cuenta que se quedó viendo al entrenador, se sonrojo un poco. – ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Lo siento, estaba pensativa. Es un gusto conocerlo, me llamo Mars. – La niña lo observó y entonces algo le vino a la cabeza. – ¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Yo lo vi en televisión una vez!

\- ¿En serio?-Kibou parecía confundida ante esta revelación.

\- Bueno, tú eras muy pequeña en ese entonces. Pero hace unos años apareció peleando en el Torneo de Batallas Dobles de Hearthome. – Se volvió hacia Cyrus. – Lo ganó con un Sneasel, y si mal no recuerdo bien, su compañero usó un Clefairy.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién comencé con mi viaje. – El hombre habló sin dejar notar ninguna emoción.

\- ¿Usted ha participado en la liga?

\- No, hace tiempo que perdí el interés en esas competencias. – dijo el entrenador. Parecía recordar con desagrado sus viejos tiempos.

\- ¿Entonces a que se dedica? – preguntó una curiosa Kibou.

\- Solamente viajo por el mundo, y observo mis alrededores. Estoy buscando algo en este planeta que llame mi interés.

\- ¿Qué busca? – Por alguna razón, la respuesta que les dio llamó la atención de Mars.

\- En estos momentos, estoy buscando a gente fuerte. – El hombre hizo una pausa para mirar a Mars. – ¿Tú eres fuerte?

\- ¿Yo? – Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Toda su vida había intentado ser fuerte para salir adelante, pero por alguna razón, no podía responder. Tenía sus dudas.

\- Mars es muy fuerte. Cuando seamos más grandes, vamos a iniciar juntas nuestro viaje Pokémon. – Fue la pequeña Kibou quien contestó en lugar de Mars.

\- Ya veo. – El hombre se quedó observando a Mars, solo por un segundo.- Puedo ver tu fuerza con solo observar tu rostro. Esa sonrisa es solo una máscara para ocultar tus sentimientos y emociones. Eres joven y aun así tienes que ocultarlos, así que imagino que algo debió haberte pasado. Pero si de verdad quieres ser fuerte, no debes ocultar tus sentimientos. Más bien, debes suprimirlos por completo. Son ellos los que te hacen débil y vulnerable.

Aunque Kibou se rascaba la cabeza sin entender lo que decía ese hombre, Mars estaba realmente sorprendida. El sujeto la había leído completamente con apenas conocerla. Pero, ¿tendría razón? Pese a que había pasado todos estos años intentando ser fuerte, no sentía una verdadera fortaleza. Todo lo contrario, cada vez que su tío la golpeaba, se sentía en el límite, forzando su sonrisa, fingiendo que no le afectaba. Quizás este hombre tenía razón. Quizás no bastaba con ocultar sus sentimientos o ignorarlos. Después de todo, esos sentimientos seguían ahí y la lastimaban. Probablemente su idea de fortaleza estuvo equivocada todo este tiempo. Pero si Cyrus tenía razón, ¿cómo suprimiría sus sentimientos? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para borrarlos? ¿Era siquiera eso posible?

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Las palabras de ese entrenador le habían dejado mucho qué pensar a Mars, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlas. En vista del gran evento que se aproximaba, sus tíos la hicieron trabajar más de lo usual. Se pasó toda la mañana limpiando y arreglando todo. Después de todo, su tío era el alcalde y lógicamente sería su casa la que usarían para exhibir el dichoso orbe.

Una de las pocas ventajas de ser sobrina del alcalde era que, cuando llegó la hora, fue que era la primera en ver aquel orbe, aunque fuera solo porque tenía que limpiar su vitrina. La verdad, Mars no lo veía tan especial como se decía; a primera vista era solo una esfera de color azul marcada con celdas hexagonales. Curioso tal vez, pero no tan especial. Sin embargo, ella sentía algo en el orbe al acercarse. Algo hipnótico, era como si algo en su interior la estuviera llamando. Sin darse cuenta, ella se fue acercando cada vez más a la esfera, estaba a punto de tocarla…

\- Si le haces aunque sea un rasguño a ese orbe, me encargaré de que tus manos no puedan volver a tocar ninguna otra cosa. – Mars no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su tía, pero rápidamente alejó su mano del orbe.

\- Yo… no iba a tocarlo.

\- ¡No me mientas! – La señora le propinó una bofetada, pero Mars intentó resistirla sonriendo, cosa que solo hizo enfadar todavía más a tu tía. – Mocosa del demonio, deberías estar agradecida de que te aceptáramos en nuestra familia.

Al ver que la niña no contestaba, la señora se fue fastidiada, aunque no sin darle unas cuantas últimas órdenes a Mars.

\- Será mejor que te prepares para el evento de hoy. Ni se te ocurra avergonzar a tu tío o lo pagarás muy caro. Ve a alistarte. – La señora abandonó la sala, aunque todavía se escuchó un último grito. – ¡Y tampoco te olvides de limpiar la cocina!

Mars decidió obedecer, aunque todavía se preguntaba si estaba siendo fuerte en su forma de resistir. Así se pasó el tiempo, las personas del pueblo comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, incluso llegaron Kibou y el sacerdote de la iglesia. Mars no no pudo ir con ella, ya que según sus tíos, estaba mal que socializara con la huérfana y la golpeaban severamente cada que la veían con su pequeña amiga. De hecho, ni siquiera la dejaban socializar en este tipo de eventos por temor a que los avergonzara. Lo único que podía hacer Mars era sentarse en el rincón y rogar porque la gente no notara su existencia; si alguien se acercaba a saludarla, debía ser educada y no hablar más de la cuenta. De otra forma, su tío se enojaría muchísimo con ella.

Al inicio del evento, su tío decidió comenzar con un largo discurso, hablando de lo buena que era la ciudad y agradeciendo a la gente por asistir a la reunión. No pasó mucho tiempo en que Mars se aburriera y centrara su atención en el orbe. No comprendía como un objeto tan simple podría ser tan… atrayente, quizá si era especial después de todo. Aunque no había logrado su objetivo; sin contar un par de guardias enviados por el museo de Celestic, las personas que asistieron al evento eran los mismos habitantes del pueblo, siempre presentes cada vez que a su tío se le ocurría algo. El único que de verdad no era originario del pueblo era Cyrus, aquel entrenador que ahora tomaba apuntes sobre la esfera en una libreta, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su tío.

Al verlo, Mars nuevamente recordó su encuentro el día anterior. Ella consideraba ese momento como algo especial; veía a aquel hombre con gran admiración y no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras que este le dijo.

Pero entonces, pasó algo extraño: durante el discurso, el sacerdote repentinamente se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el orbe, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Esto obviamente preocupó a la pequeña Kibou.

\- ¿Padre? ¿Qué ocurre? –

Pero el religioso ni siquiera parecía oír a la niña, y pese a los intentos de Kibou por detenerlo, continuó avanzando. Esto puso en alerta a los guardias, tan confundidos como la chica.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a ese hombre? ¿Qué está haciendo? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- No lo sé. – El alcalde estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Esto podría arruinar el evento, así decidió hacer todo lo posible para calmar la situación. – Él es un hombre de Arceus, quizás simplemente desea bendecir.

\- ¿Usted lo cree? – El otro guardia no se veía muy convencido de aquella excusa.

\- Sí, ya sabe cómo son los religiosos, a veces pueden ser algo extraños.

Pese a todo, Kibou continuaba inútilmente con su intento por parar el avance del sacerdote.

\- ¡¿Qué le está pasando?! – gritó la niña con desesperación.

Por un instante, Mars quiso levantarse para ayudar a su amiga, pero al recordar la golpiza que le darían sus tíos si lo hacía, se quedó en su sitio. Fue ahí donde el sacerdote finalmente llego al orbe y lo sostuvo entre sus manos, ante la mirada de alerta de los guardias.

Y entonces ocurrió lo más aterrador del asunto: el hombre lanzó un gran grito antes de soltar el orbe, pero eso no terminó ahí: se sostuvo la cabeza, gritando de dolor y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

\- ¡NO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!... ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! – Antes las asustadas miradas del público, el sacerdote comenzó a golpear su cabeza con la pared. – ¡ES LA Z! ¡ALÉJENLA, POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO MÁS DESTRUCCIÓN! ¡DESTRUCCIÓN Y MUERTE!

Esto solo preocupó a Kibou todavía más. Los guardias estaban por detener al sacerdote, pero la pequeña niña se les adelantó, intentando ayudarlo de alguna manera. Entonces ocurrió otro evento inesperado: apenas lo tocó, una gran corriente eléctrica rodeo el cuerpo del sacerdote y este cayó al piso, sacudiéndose antes de quedar inconsciente. Kibou tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero al observar sus manos, las chispas que vio en sus manos le hicieron darse cuenta que ella fue la que lo electrocutó. Extrañamente, no sentía nada incómodo con dichas chispas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

La pequeña niña observó a los presentes en busca de ayuda, pero todo lo que encontró fue miedo. Todos en el lugar estaban asustados de ella, murmurando entre ellos, algunos incluso se escondieron detrás de sus asientos o cubrieron a sus hijos de forma protectora. Pronto ese miedo también se le pegó a Kibou, quien comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando y nadie acudía a ayudarla. La peor parte, sus manos seguían brillando y echando chispas que no podía controlar.

Al ver a su amiga llorando y notar que los guardias del museo ya hasta habían sacado un par de Pokébolas, Mars decidió que no le importaba si su tío la golpeaba o no; tenía que ayudar a Kibou. Sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó: Cyrus pasó al frente y se puso frente a la niña, tocándole la cabeza.

\- ¿Señor Cyrus? – La niña detuvo su llanto al ver que el entrenador se le acercó.

\- Escucha, respira profundo. Solo inhala y exhala. – El hombre habló con tanta calma que logró tranquilizar a Kibou rápidamente. Ella obedeció y comenzó a respirar lentamente. Entre más lo hacía, más dejaban de brillar sus manos, hasta que la última chispa desapareció.

\- Ya no están… – La niña observaba sus manos con sorpresa.

Cyrus no le prestaba atención a los murmullos del público o las miradas que le lanzaban, simplemente levantó al sacerdote del suelo y volteó hacia los demás.

\- Lamento la interrupción en su evento. Llevaré al sacerdote de vuelta a su iglesia y me encargaré de lo demás. Por favor continúen con lo suyo. – Luego se giró hacía Kibou, quien seguía viendo sus manos. – Vámonos, niña.

Kibou solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Cyrus fuera de la casa. Una vez que se fueron, solo quedaba una cosa: conmoción. Todos estaban confusos sobre lo que había ocurrido y también tenían miedo por lo que Kibou les había mostrado. Mars sin embargo, no sabía que pensar. Le preocupaba el bienestar de su amiga, pero por alguna razón, pensó que fue mejor que se fuera con Cyrus. Tal vez él también podía ayudarla. Entretanto, el tío de Mars no permitiría que su evento fuese arruinado, por lo que después de disculparse por lo ocurrido, continuó con su discurso.

* * *

 _ **En la noche…**_

A pesar de lo sucedido durante la tarde, el evento continuó como se había planeado, aunque los que asistieron ahora tenían un nuevo tema de charla mientras les servían la comida. Al terminar la fiesta y cuando cada cual volvió a su casa, Mars se quedó sola con sus tíos. Le tocaba lavar una gran pila de platos sucios, todavía forzando una sonrisa, mientras sus parientes charlaban en la mesa. Muchos creerían que lavar tal cantidad era algo duro, pero para Mars la peor parte de este trabajo era escuchar las charlas de sus tíos, sentados cerca de ella en la mesa de la cocina.

\- Te lo digo, ese religioso casi arruina nuestro evento. – decía su tío todavía enfadado.

\- No creo que haya sido su culpa. – expresó su tía. – Creo que tiene que ver con esa pequeña.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Viste sus manos? Eso no es natural, estoy segura que esa niña le hizo algo al sacerdote.

\- Eso sí, siempre creí que había algo extraño con esa niña, pero nunca me imaginé algo así. – Su tío estaba pensativo. Claramente todavía seguía en shock por lo ocurrido ese día.

\- No entiendo cómo el sacerdote fue capaz de aceptarla en su casa. – La tía todavía recordaba el día que "aquel hombre" había traído a Kibou al pueblo, dejándola en la entrada de la iglesia. Por alguna razón sentía una mala vibra respecto a él.

\- Ni yo tampoco. Nosotros tenemos que aguantar a esa mocosa inútil y estúpida de Mars.

\- Solo espero que el sacerdote esté bien. ¿Quién sabe lo que le pudo hacer ese pequeño monstruo?

\- Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esa niña no haga daño a nadie más. Mañana me reuniré con todos en el pueblo para discutir lo que haremos.

Mars ya estaba harta; le daban ganas de replicarle a sus tíos, defender a su pequeña amiga. Pero no podía, debía guardar silencio. Si se le ocurría decir alguna palabra, su tío se enfadaría y la golpearía. Debía ser fuerte, guardar silencio y lavar los platos mientras intentaba ignorar a sus tíos. Se puso a pensarlo mejor: su amiga seguramente estaría preocupada. Muchas cosas ocurrieron ese día, y Kibou debía de estar aterrada con todo esto. Después de todo, el sacerdote de la iglesia era lo más cercano a una figura paterna que ella tenía. También estaba esa cosa rara con sus manos, ¿cómo fue que empezaron a brillar y a echar chispas así? Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, las últimas semanas Kibou se estaba quejando de dolor en sus manos, aunque nunca le dio importancia.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más culpable se sentía y más se preocupaba por su amiga. Probablemente estaría muerta de miedo y Mars no estaba con ella para apoyarla. ¿Qué clase de amiga era? En estos momentos lo que Mars quería era estar junto a Kibou. Y entonces pasó: estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que uno de los platos que lavaba se le resbaló y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos con un agudo chirrido.

\- ¡Mars! ¡Mocosa del diablo! – Con toda certeza, su tío no tardó en comenzar a gritarle, otra vez. – ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan esos platos?! ¡¿Acaso crees que me llueve el dinero?!

\- La pequeña malagradecida necesita una lección.

No podía comprender por qué cometió semejante error, Mars fue descuidada y estaba a punto de pagar el precio. Esta no era la primera vez que rompía un plato, así que ya sabía lo que venía. Fue incluso más duro de lo que recordaba: su tío la golpeó mucho más y más fuerte que antes. Mars intentaba ser fuerte, pero de todas las golpizas que le dio su tío, esta era definitivamente era la peor. Una vez que el hombre se calmó y dejó de golpearla, la arrastró hasta la puerta y la arrojó a la calle.

\- ¡Ya me tienes cansado! ¡No volverás a entrar a esta casa hasta que hagas bien tu trabajo!

Dicho esto le cerró la puerta y la dejo en la calle, con todo el cuerpo doliéndole. Tenía que soportarlo, y tal vez así era mejor. Ahora podría ir a la iglesia y ver si su amiga se encontraba bien.

La chica corrió todo el camino hasta la Iglesia y al entrar, se encontró con que todo estaba silencioso. Quizá demasiado, aunque probablemente se debiera a que todo mundo estaba dormido. Mars se regañó mentalmente por venir tan tarde en la noche, y se se disponía a irse cuando alguien abrió la puerta. En un inicio la niña se asustó, pero no tardó en reconocer al sujeto.

\- Señor Cyrus, es usted.

\- Ya es tarde. – El hombre la observo sin soltar alguna expresión. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo solo venía a ver como estaba Kibou.

\- ¿Kibou? Esa niña ya está dormida.

\- Pero lo que pasó con sus manos… – Mars todavía estaba preocupada. Tenía que saber que le había ocurrido a su amiga.

\- Ya tuve una charla con ella. Le expliqué sobre el origen de sus habilidades. No es la primera vez que veo alguien como ella.

\- ¿Sus habilidades? – Ahora Mars estaba más confundida. ¿A qué se refería el señor Cyrus con eso? ¿Acaso era algo normal?

\- El que de verdad me extraña es el sacerdote. – Cyrus evadió la pregunta de Mars, aunque la pelirroja también tenía curiosidad sobre ese ataque que le dio de pronto.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- No sabría decirlo. Ahora está durmiendo, pero parece que tuvo algún tipo de pesadilla. Estaba muy agitado e incluso respondió con miedo en cuanto vio a la niña. Esto de verdad es intrigante.

\- ¿Cree que se pondrá bien? – Por lo visto el sacerdote estaba peor de lo que Mars pensaba. Siendo lo más cercano de Kibou a una familia, la chica ahora temía por el destino de su amiga.

\- Solo el tiempo lo dirá. – Fue lo único que Cyrus alcanzó a responder.

Mars tomó eso como su señal para irse, pero la voz de Cyrus la detuvo.

\- Oye niña. – La chica se detuvo, sabiendo lo que le iban a preguntar. – ¿De dónde salieron esas heridas?

\- Yo, eh… tuve un pequeño accidente. – Mars se sentía nerviosa. No quería hablar de lo que le pasó con este hombre, pero sentía que no tenía opción.

\- Sígueme, es mejor que trate tus heridas antes de que se infecten o algo.

Mars se vio incapaz de negarse y siguió al hombre adentro. Mientras le curaba las heridas, ella acabó contándole todo lo que ocurrió con sus tíos. Cyrus nunca su expresión en ningún momento, solo se limitó a escucharla todo el tiempo.

\- Tus tíos son como muchas personas a las que he conocido. No deberías seguir aguantándolos.

\- No es tan simple. Todavía tendré que soportarlos otros ocho años.

\- ¿Ocho años? – Esa información confundió un poco a Cyrus.

\- Estoy esperando que Kibou sea lo bastante mayor, para que empecemos nuestro viaje Pokémon juntas. – dijo con algo de resignación en su tono. – Podré aguantar hasta entonces, soy fuerte.

\- ¿En serio crees que eso es ser fuerte? – preguntó Cyrus. Al ver cómo reaccionó la niña a esa pregunta, dejó salir un suspiro. – No tienes idea de lo equivocada que estás. Dejar que otros te pisoteen, aguantándolo en silencio, eso no es la verdadera fuerza.

\- ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer?

\- Defenderte. No dejes que otros te aplasten. Debes aplastarlos tú.

\- Pero son mi familia…

\- Esto no se trata de tu familia. Incluso si pasan ocho años y comienzas tu viaje Pokémon, cuando te enfrentes al mundo, te darás cuenta de una verdad fundamental.

\- ¿Qué verdad? – Mars ladeó la cabeza. Cyrus se detuvo un instante y la observó a los ojos antes de contestar.

\- El mundo es un lugar horrible, un lugar donde la violencia, la mentira y la hipocresía son el pan de cada día. Así como tus tíos, hay millones ahí afuera, arruinando nuestro planeta. Es un mundo que busca destrozarte completamente y la única manera de sobrevivir es ser fuerte, deshacerte de tus sentimientos y emociones.

\- ¿Eso es lo que usted aprendió en sus viajes?

\- Verás, niña, en un mundo recién creado, donde el tiempo empieza a correr y el espacio se expande sin límites… no hay cabida para las disputas. Y sin embargo, eso es lo que nos encontramos. El espíritu humano es débil y el mundo ha sufrido por ello. En mi opinión, hemos llegado a un punto insostenible.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Yo no quiero ser aplastada, no quiero pasar mi vida sufriendo. – Mars comenzó a recordar todas las desgracias que le habían pasado, y tras meditarlo un poco, llegó a una conclusión. – ¡Yo no quiero ser débil!

\- Son pocos humanos los que poseen verdadera fuerza. El espíritu es débil por naturaleza, así que si de verdad quieres ser fuerte, debes sobreponerte a tu espíritu.

\- Por favor, señor Cyrus, ayúdeme. Yo quiero ser alguien fuerte. – suplicó Mars, pero Cyrus ni se inmutó.

\- No esperes que te sienta pena por ti. Incluso si te ayudo con tus tíos, este mundo encontrará otra manera de aplastarte. – le dijo. La chica se sintió desanimada y casi cayó en la desesperación, pero Cyrus decidió continuar. – Si de verdad estas cansada de sus maltratos, entonces se fuerte y arregla esto por ti misma.

\- Señor Cyrus… – Mars quería arreglar este asunto, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

\- Yo no puedo hacerte fuerte, pero… quizás tengas una posibilidad. No eres como el resto de idiotas de este pueblo. – El hombre pareció pensar un rato, y luego sacó de su bolsa una Pokébola. – Toma esto.

Eso tomó por completa sorpresa a la chica, que se quedó estática observando la Pokébola. Simplemente no se lo podía creer.

\- Yo… Señor Cyrus, quiero aceptarla, pero aun no tengo la edad legal para ser entrenadora.

\- ¿Y eso que importa? Este Pokémon está registrado a mi nombre. No tendrás ningún problema al usarlo.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – Mars a duras penas ocultaba su emoción. Durante años había soñado con el día de obtener su primer Pokémon. No se imaginaba que ese momento llegaría tan pronto.

\- Escucha, lo que yo más odio es a la gente débil y mediocre. Este Pokémon es solo una prueba; quiero comprobar si puedes ser alguien fuerte, o si acabarás como el resto de idiotas que ensucian el mundo con su presencia.

La niña tomó la Pokébola. Ya no tenía dudas, estaba decidida. Le demostraría a este hombre que era alguien fuerte. No era alguien débil como sus tíos o la gente del pueblo. Presionó el botón y la luz azul se materializó para revelar a su nuevo Pokémon. Era como un espejo de bronce metálico, que flotaba alrededor de Mars con una mirada inexpresiva.

\- Es un… – Mars no recordaba haber visto a este Pokémon, a pesar de los muchos libros que se había leído.

\- Un Bronzor. – aclaró Cyrus. – Un Pokémon realmente misterioso y raro. Se dice que está relacionado con antiguas civilizaciones.

\- Bronzor… Es la primera vez que veo uno.

\- Este Pokémon es fuerte, no tiene debilidades. Lo he estado entrenando arduamente las últimas semanas. Obedecerá cualquier orden. Puede que no esté al mismo nivel que mis otros Pokémon, pero tiene la suficiente experiencia como para vencer a cualquier Pokémon que este pueblo haya entrenado.

La chica tenía curiosidad con su nuevo Pokémon. Intentó tocarlo, aunque el Bronzor no cambió su expresión. ¿Quién sabría? Quizás simplemente podría largarse del pueblo junto a Bronzor y realizar sus sueños. Pero todavía necesitaría conseguirle un Pokémon a Kibou.

\- No sé cómo agradecerle, señor Cyrus.

\- No lo hago por ti. Solo quiero ver si tu fuerza vale la pena o no.

\- Seré fuerte, no lo defraudaré.

\- Mañana abandonaré este pueblo y proseguiré mi viaje. Debo encontrar personas fuertes, que me ayuden a crear un nuevo mundo.

Dicho esto, el hombre continuó curándole las heridas a Mars. Salvo por unos leves quejidos por el dolor, la habitación quedó en silencio. La chica había quedado bastante pensativa, todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar y preocupada por el futuro. Ahora que tenía a Bronzor, su gran prueba había comenzado, sin embargo el miedo la invadía. Temía no ser lo bastante fuerte y defraudar al señor Cyrus. Pero tampoco quería sufrir el resto de su vida. Tal vez todo se aclarase por la mañana.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Mars despertó temprano. Se había quedado dormida en la iglesia, pero al despertar, no encontró rastro de Cyrus por ninguna parte. Probablemente ya se habría marchado, así que la chica aprovechó para desayunar junto a Kibou, tratando de hablarle acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero su pequeña amiga desviaba el tema, diciendo que no estaba de humor para eso.

Luego intentó llevarle el desayuno al sacerdote, que todavía no despertaba, pero cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró gritando a todo pulmón cosas sin sentido, y ardiendo de fiebre, Kibou intentó ayudarlo, pero su presencia solo pareció empeorar su estado, así que abandonó la habitación. Mars estaba realmente preocupada; aun siendo una niña comprendía el peligro que corría el sacerdote, sin mencionar tener a Kibou llorando preocupada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía hacer nada. Necesitaba ayuda y aunque le desagradara la idea, los únicos que conocía capaces de hacer algo eran sus tíos.

\- Espérame aquí, Kibou. Voy a conseguir ayuda.

\- Por favor Mars, no quiero que nada le pase. – decía la niña entre sollozos.

\- No te preocupes, todo estará bien. – Aunque Kibou no dijo nada, la mirada de confianza que le dio a Mars fue todo lo que necesitaba para calmarse.

Pese a que a Mars le desagradaba la idea, tenía que ir donde sus tíos, no le quedaba de otra, ella no poseía ningún conocimiento en medicina que pudiera ayudar al padre y por su amiga era capaz de venderle el alma a Giratina.

Tras mucho correr, finalmente llegó al hogar de sus tíos, pero estos no se encontraban solos, se encontraban discutiendo de un tema importante con varias personas del pueblo.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, señor alcalde! – dijo un ciudadano.

\- No podemos tener a esa pequeña bruja en nuestro pueblo. – añadió otro. ¿Acaso era algún tipo de reunión de emergencia?

\- ¿Quién sabe lo que pueda hacernos, acaso no vio como dejó al sacerdote?

\- ¡Tenemos que proteger a nuestros niños! – exclamó un hombre notablemente aterrado.

\- Comprendo lo que dicen. Confíen en mí, ese pequeño monstruo será puesto bajo control. – respondió el tío de Mars. Parte de su trabajo como alcalde era, por supuesto, encargarse de cualquier amenaza para el pueblo o sus habitantes.

\- Sabía que había algo extraño con esa niña. No podemos olvidar al hombre que la trajo. – añadió esta vez su tía.

\- Así es, de no ser por el sacerdote, ¡ya nos habríamos podido deshacer de esa pequeña bruja! – El solo recuerdo de lo ocurrido seis años atrás causó un escándalo entre en varios de los habitantes.

\- ¿Qué propone, señor alcalde?

\- Preparen cualquier cosa para defenderse. Iremos a la iglesia y capturaremos a esa pequeña bruja. – El alcalde ya había tomado su decisión. Se encargaría de la bruja a toda costa.

Mars no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Aquellos hombres y mujeres planeaban hacerle algo a Kibou, ¡tal vez hasta matarla! No podía permitir eso; su amiga no era ningún "monstruo" o "bruja". Ella era la única persona en todo el pueblo que Mars realmente apreciaba, no iba a permitir que esta gente la fuera a lastimar.

\- ¿Mars? – Su tío se percató de su presencia. – Justo a tiempo, mocosa. Necesito que me traigas algo, esto es muy importante…

\- ¡No lo haré! – Sin darle tiempo a nadie para decir nada, Mars salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a esa niña? – preguntó un hombre.

\- Ya sabe cómo son los niños a su edad, unos rebeldes. Luego le daremos un escarmiento. – El alcalde planeaba darle una buena lección a Mars por haberlo desobedecido en público.

Mars corría tan rápido como podía. No iba a dejar que le arrebatasen a Kibou. Simplemente no podía. Lo siguiente era volver a la iglesia y sacarla de ahí.

\- ¡Ya volviste, Mars! ¿Encontraste ayuda? - preguntó Kibou con inocencia.

\- Olvídate de eso, Kibou. Tenemos que marcharnos. Pero ya.

\- ¿Irnos? Pero Mars… – La pequeña niña notó que su amiga estaba extremadamente asustada. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado?

\- Escucha Kibou, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

\- Pero el sacerdote… – Kibou no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero no quería dejar atrás a su única familia.

\- Él va a estar bien, los adultos se harán cargo de él. Nosotras tenemos que irnos de aquí.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Todavía faltan ocho años para hacerme entrenadora.- Al ver que Kibou continuaba confundida, Mars comenzó a desesperarse. En cualquier momento sus tíos podrían llegar, y cuando lo hicieran, seguro las dos estarían más que muertas.

\- ¡Kibou, tenemos que irnos ya! ¡No podemos esperar ningún segundo más, por favor confía en mí! – Mars sabía que el tiempo se le acababa, tenía que sacar a Kibou cuanto antes.

\- Está bien, Mars. Confío en ti. – Mars le sujetó la mano a su amiga y comenzaron a correr a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Tengo un Pokémon conmigo, pero no sé si podamos sobrevivir solo con él.

\- ¿Tienes un Pokémon? – Kibou parecía sorprendida ante esta noticia. Según sabía todavía faltaban algunos años antes que Mars pudiera tener un Pokémon legalmente.

\- El señor Cyrus me dijo que hoy abandonaría el pueblo. Tal vez aun podamos alcanzarlo. – Mars sabía que Cyrus era la única oportunidad que tenían de sobrevivir fuera del pueblo. – Dijo que estaba en busca de gente fuerte. Si le demuestro que soy fuerte, quizá nos deje ir con él, y no tendríamos que volver a este maldito pueblo nunca más.

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraremos?

\- No te preocupes, estoy segura que lo haremos, de algún modo. – Mars nuevamente forzó una sonrisa, a decir verdad, no sabía cómo encontrarlo, pero no quería preocupar a su amiga.

Y así, Mars y Kibou salieron del pueblo. Para estas alturas, Mars estaba segura que los adultos habrían notado la ausencia de su amiga, por lo que no podían quedarse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. El único problema, era que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde se habría ido Cyrus.

\- Mars… ya estoy cansada….

Mars se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba realmente cansada, respirando agitadamente. Habían estado corriendo por lo que parecían horas.

\- Está bien, descansemos un minuto.

\- Gracias Mars. – La niña rápidamente se sentó en una piedra para recuperar el aliento. – También me dio algo de sed.

\- Lo siento Kibou. Es mi culpa, debí traer algo de comida y agua antes de salir.

\- No te preocupes. Seguro el señor Cyrus tendrá algo para comer cuando lo encontremos.

Mars sabía que Kibou solo había dicho eso para que no se preocupara, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que tuviera razón. Ambas niñas se sentaron en silencio durante unos minutos, tenían mucho en que pensar. Pero entonces, un aullido sacó a Mars de sus pensamientos.

\- Mars… ¿qué fue eso? – Kibou comenzó a asustarse.

Mars se puso alerta y pudo ver unas sombras moviéndose entre las rocas, seguidas de algunos gruñidos y aullidos. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Houndours! – Sin perder tiempo, Mars sujeto a su amiga del brazo y comenzó a correr, antes que los furiosos canes les saltaran encima.

Ambas corrían con todas sus fuerzas, pero podían oír que los ladridos y gruñidos de los Houndours se acercaban con cada segundo. Después de un tiempo, Mars ni siquiera podía ver por dónde corría; había sido una tonta. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de las manadas de Houndour que habitaban las afueras del pueblo? Ahora pagarían el precio. Por un minuto, Mars consideró usar a su nuevo Bronzor, pero tomando en cuenta la desventaja de tipos que tendría, imaginó que no sería una buena idea. Se estaba quedando sin opciones, y sin saberlo, había acabado acorralada entre unas enormes rocas.

\- Mars… – Su compañera sonaba notablemente. Un gran grupo de Houndours las tenía rodeadas, y les gruñían con furia.

Al ver a su amiga asustada, Mars decidió que tenía que ser fuerte, así que se puso frente a Kibou y avanzó unos pasos, solo para casi ser impactada por el ataque Brasas de un Houndour, haciéndola retroceder y a agacharse para cubrirse.

\- ¡¿Estas bien?! – Rápidamente Kibou la ayudó a levantarse. Tuvo suerte de no acabar con quemaduras, pero no ayudó en nada. No podía hacer nada los Houndours.

Algunos de ellos comenzaron a ladrarles y parecían listos para saltarles encima. Mars solo cerró los ojos, preparada para lo peor. Pero ninguno de los Houndours atacó. De hecho, todos ellos dejaron de ladrar o gruñir.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Mars observo a los Houndours. Todos estaban estáticos, como paralizados o intimidados. Al principio, la chica no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que volteó a ver a Kibou. Su amiga se encontraba observando a los Pokémon fijamente, sus ojos dejaban salir cierto brillo rojo-naranja, mientras tenía las manos extendidas hacia el frente. Y entonces, los Houndours salieron huyendo.

\- Kibou… ¿cómo hiciste eso?

\- Yo… No lo sé.

Ambas se vieron confundidas, no sabían muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, Kibou había tenido una pequeña charla con Cyrus sobre sus nuevos poderes, pero él solo le habló de la electricidad en sus manos y su verdadera naturaleza. No mencionó nada sobre lo que acababa de hacerle a esos Houndours. Mars no sabía que pensar. Lo único que sabía era que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a su amiga, y que tenía que permanecer junto a ella para apoyarla.

Tan metidas estaban en sus pensamientos, que no escucharon unos pasos acercándose por detrás. Lo único que Mars escuchó fue un golpe en seco, y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con los rostros familiares de sus tíos.

\- ¡Tío! – gritó de miedo. Pero entonces se percató de la expresión de terror en el rostro de su tío, mientras cargaba un enorme garrote en su mano. También, había un líquido rojo en la punta. Cuando Mars reaccionó fue que lo vio todo. – ¡Kibou!

Su amiga estaba tirada en el suelo, con un charco de color rojo saliendo bajo su cabeza. Rápidamente juntó dos y dos: su tío había golpeado a Kibou con ese garrote antes que se diera cuenta, y Mars se quedó inmóvil ahí, aterrada. Su tía fue la primera en reaccionar.

\- Tú… ¿acaso la mataste? – Tuvo que decir las palabras. Su tío tardó en responder debido al impacto de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Yo… no quería golpearla tan fuerte, pero… – Tragó saliva, todavía con miedo por lo que había hecho. – ¡Tú viste lo que les hizo a los Houndours! ¡No podíamos arriesgarnos!

\- ¡Está muerta! ¡Nadie sobreviviría a ese golpe!

\- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¡Por más que esa niña sea una bruja, no puedo dejar que la gente sepa que la maté! ¡Eso mandaría al infierno mi reelección! – El hombre soltó el garrote y comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza con desesperación. No podía dejar que lo acusaran de asesinato ni mucho menos.

\- No te preocupes; lo más probable es que los Houndour se encarguen del cuerpo de la niña.

\- ¿Tú crees? – El alcalde volteó a ver a su esposa. Cada vez que se metía en algún problema, ella siempre tenía la solución.

\- Y si lo encuentran, todavía tenemos una historia creíble. – La señora se agarró la barbilla, algo pensativa. – Piénsalo. La bruja se salió de control y asesinó a nuestra pequeña Mars, por lo que no nos quedó de otra más que vengarla.

\- Es cierto… – El hombre sonrió malignamente. – Eso podría funcionar…

Mars estaba aterrada; no podía procesar lo que acababa de oír. ¿Sus tíos de verdad planeaban matarla? Peor aún; Kibou estaba en el suelo y no se movía. La pelirroja no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora; varios recuerdos chocaban en su cabeza, hasta que finalmente tomó la única decisión sensata: salir corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

No supo por cuánto tiempo se la pasó corriendo, y a estas alturas tampoco le importaba. Ya se había alejado del pueblo demasiado como para volver, y estaba demasiado cansada para poder continuar.

\- "Kibou…"

Mars se sentó en el suelo cuando ya no pudo correr más, todavía tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Entre más recordaba a su amiga, más ganas le daban de llorar. Ella sabía que no debería hacerlo, tenía que soportar, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que…

\- ¡NO PUEDO SER FUERTE SIN KIBOU!

No pudo más y estalló bruscamente en lágrimas. Su amiga se había ido, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerla de vuelta. Todos los sueños y esperanzas que Kibou tenía, no podrían realizarse jamás. La chica lloró desconsoladamente, sin saber que sería de ella sin su amiga. Sin Kibou no valía la pena seguir adelante. ¿De que serviría ser fuerte ahora que su amiga ya no estaba?

Y entonces recordó las palabras de Cyrus. Siempre había dejado todos la pisotearan. Peor aún, Kibou fue quien pagó el precio por su error. Quizás Cyrus se había equivocado al confiar en ella. Ella no era fuerte, y Kibou le fue arrebatada por haber sido demasiado débil para protegerla.

\- ¡Ahí estás, maldita mocosa!

La tristeza de Mars dio paso a terror; sus tíos la habían encontrado nuevamente, y su tío otra vez llevaba el garrote en mano. La niña temblaba y estaba paralizada, no quería terminar como su pequeña amiga.

\- No te muevas, Mars, esto terminará rápido… – dijo su tío con una voz escalofriantemente calmada.

\- Escapar con esa pequeña bruja fue tu mayor error. – Su tía parecía hablarle con decepción.

\- ¡Kibou no era ninguna bruja! – Mars sacó el poco valor que le quedaba para defender a su amiga. Aunque se hubiera ido, no dejaría que insultaran su memoria.

\- ¿Por qué la defiendes? – Su tía arqueó una ceja antes de verla fijamente. – No me digas… ¿que tú también tienes poderes de bruja?

\- No… yo no…

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tú también eres un monstruo!

\- ¡No lo soy! – La chica lloraba cada vez más, ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- Apúrate con esto. Si usa sus poderes puede ser peligrosa. – Atendiendo a la advertencia de su esposa, su tío solo asintió con la cabeza antes de avanzar lentamente hacía la niña. El terror invadió a Mars al instante; de verdad la iban a matar.

\- No… ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

\- ¡No irás a ningún lado!

La chica intentó escapar, pero sus tíos le cerraron el paso. Su tío levantó el garrote.

\- ¡Señor Cyrus! ¡Por favor ayúdeme!

\- ¡Nadie te va salvar ahora!

Mars solo podía llorar. Su tío tenía razón, nadie acudiría en su ayuda. El mismo Cyrus se lo había dicho: este mundo era realmente horrible y siempre encontraría la forma de aplastarte. Un mundo donde solo los fuertes sobrevivían. Y entonces, Mars supo que el momento de la prueba había llegado. Si no demostraba ser fuerte ahora, moriría. La única forma de sobrevivir era hacerles frente. Era la hora de la verdad, el momento de descubrir si era fuerte o no. Afortunadamente, Cyrus le había dado la única herramienta que necesitaba. Con su mano todavía temblando, sacó una Pokébola de su bolsillo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Su tío parecía ligeramente sorprendido al ver la Pokébola. – ¿Además de ser un monstruo eres una ladrona?

\- Oye, esa Pokébola podría tener un Pokémon valioso. Podríamos sacarle algo de dinero. – dijo su tía tras analizar la situación.

\- Es cierto. Dame esa cosa, Mars.

\- ¡No lo haré! ¡Adelante, Bronzor! – El Pokémon de tipo acero se materializo frente a los tíos de Mars, sorprendiéndolos por completo.

\- ¡Ese es un Pokémon muy raro!

\- ¡¿De dónde se lo robó esta maldita niña?!

\- Yo soy fuerte… no soy alguien débil… – Mars alcanzó a mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro, incluso entre sus lágrimas. – ¡USA FUERZA PSÍQUICA, BRONZOR!

El Pokémon no mostró emoción alguna. En efecto, Cyrus lo había entrenado para que obedeciera cualquier orden sin replicar, y comenzó a emitir un aura azul. Acto seguido, dicha energía rodeó a los tíos de Mars, haciéndolos flotar en el aire y empezando a ejercer presión en sus cuerpos.

-¡Mars! ¡Suéltanos ahora mismo! – Su tío a duras penas podía hablar con el dolor.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Eso duele! – Su tía podía jurar que escuchó sus huesos tronar.

\- ¡YA NO SERÉ ALGUIEN DÉBIL! ¡APLÁSTALOS, BRONZOR!

El Pokémon ni siquiera dudó: siguiendo las órdenes de su nueva entrenadora, ejerció más presión en su poder psíquico. Un ataque como este a máxima potencia era capaz de derrotar Pokémon fuertes con facilidad, pero para los humanos podía ser letal si no se controlaban. Pero Mars no iba a estar satisfecha con unos cuantos huesos rotos, incluso con los gritos de dolor. Dejó que Bronzor continuara, hasta que escuchó un crujido violento, y sus tíos dejaron de gritar y de moverse, cayendo inertes al suelo.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron después de eso. Mars estaba sentada en el piso, acariciando a su Bronzor, y pese a que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, continuaba derramando lágrimas. La chica pudo escuchar unos pasos, pero al darse la vuelta perdió el miedo. No era un enemigo.

\- Señor Cyrus…

\- ¿Acaso te arrepientes por lo que acabas de hacer?

\- Yo… no. Mo me arrepiento.

\- Ya veo. – Cyrus asintió.

\- Señor Cyrus. – El rostro de Mars comenzó a derramar lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez eran de furia, no de dolor. Ya no podía contenerse. – ¡ESTE MUNDO ES HORRIBLE! ¡LO ODIO! ¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR EN ÉL!

El hombre simplemente la observaba llorar, sin cambiar su expresión. Luego extendió su brazo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

\- Lo sé. Es por eso mismo que pienso crear un mundo mejor.

\- Quiero ver ese mundo, señor Cyrus. Quiero ser parte de él. No solo por mí, sino por Kibou. Ella también merecería haber visto ese mundo.

\- Entonces sígueme. Vámonos antes de que alguien pueda culparte por esto. Todavía tengo que encontrar gente fuerte.

El sujeto simplemente comenzó a caminar, por lo que Mars se levantó del suelo y se limpió las lágrimas. Acto seguido regresó a Bronzor a su Pokébola y comenzó a seguir a Cyrus.

\- Señor Cyrus… ¿yo soy alguien fuerte?

Cyrus se detuvo y comenzó a observar a la chica. Tras un incómodo silencio, por fin habló.

\- Llegarás a serlo.

Tras escuchar la respuesta, Mars sonrió. Era su primera sonrisa sincera en mucho tiempo. Quizás su concepto de fuerza había estado equivocado y eso le había costado la vida a Kibou. Sin embargo, estaría segura junto Cyrus. No solo alcanzaría la verdadera fuerza, sino que también crearía un mundo mejor. Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir la voluntad de este hombre a donde fuera que la llevara.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después, en la iglesia…**_

Era de madrugada cuando el sacerdote de la iglesia se despertó. Estaba agitado, sudando y notablemente aterrado. Nuevamente había tenido ese sueño, y era cada vez peor. Una guerra como la que el hombre nunca había visto, y él atrapado en el medio. También estaba esa marca, la marca de la "Z". El sacerdote sentía escalofríos de solo recordar su sueño, noche tras noche, desde aquella vez que toco ese maldito orbe. ¿Podría volver a dormir tranquilo algún día?

\- ¿Tuviste dulces sueños?

El religioso se asustó al escuchar esa voz, levantándose rápidamente para ver quien había entrado en su habitación durante la madrugada. Pero lo que encontró no era humano: parecía una especie de cubo pixeleado, de colores purpura, blanco y negro, que incluso carecía de profundidad.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! … ¡¿Qué eres?!

\- Sabes, es curioso. Odio admitirlo, pero ese sujeto tenía razón. – Lo que fuera esta criatura, había ignorado completamente su pregunta. – Intenté fijarme un poco más en los secundarios y vaya que me llevé un par de sorpresas, incluyéndote.

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – El sacerdote no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco al intentar hablar con esa cosa, pero tenía que intentarlo.

\- No personalmente. Solo llamaste mi atención, así que decidí echarle un vistazo a tu origen. – ¿Su origen? ¿De qué diablos le estaba hablando esta criatura? – Aunque no esperaba toparme con otra historia mientras te vigilaba, y con el hombre responsable de todo este desastre, nada menos.

-Yo… no entiendo nada.

\- Ni falta que hace. Eres distinto a cómo te imaginé. De verdad que cambiarás bastante en los próximos siete años.

El sacerdote estaba realmente confundido. ¿Qué era esta criatura que tenía en su cuarto? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Tendría algo que ver con sus sueños? Siendo un hombre de fe, se inclinó por la respuesta más lógica.

\- ¿Acaso eres… un enviado de Arceus?

\- Podría serlo, o puede que no, eso lo dejaré a tu criterio. Por el momento vengo por algo más importante.

\- Tiene que ver con mis sueños, ¿verdad?

\- Acertaste. Escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir: los sueños que has tenido, la marca en forma de Z, la guerra, todo eso tiene una explicación.

\- ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Cómo haré para librarme de estas pesadillas?!

\- Se aproxima una guerra, amigo. Todas las fichas se están moviendo lentamente por el tablero, pero el desenlace de todo esto es claro. Muchas cosas ocurrirán en el futuro y tú, William Stronger, serás una pieza importante.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

\- ¿Acaso eso importa? Mejor déjame preguntarte una cosa… ¿Sabes lo que es un Bloodliner?

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del editor:**

¿Qué hay, amigos? Aquí estamos otra vez. Tercera contribución de **BRANDON369** al Resetverso. Posiblemente la mejor hasta ahora, dado que en cuestiones de trama, la verdad las ediciones que tuve que hacerle fueron mínimas, y creo que siempre es interesante explorar la psique de los villanos, qué los lleva a convertirse en lo que son. Aparte, también tenemos nuestro primer vistazo en persona a Cyrus, el hombre que puso en marcha todo esto. Quienes leyeron el Interludio de Ultima no creo que se les hiciera difícil darse cuenta de quién era el sacerdote (yo lo supe desde el principio), pero lo que no me esperaba era ver que MissingNo tuviera algo que ver con su caída en la oscuridad. Pobre idiota, cree estar en una misión divina y lo que está es literalmente haciendo tratos con el diablo, ya quiero ver su cara cuando sepa la verdad... si es que sobrevivió a caerse de aquel risco.

Bueno, no hay mucho qué decir aquí. A ver quiénes logran notar los guiños a otros oneshots. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369** y **Jigsawpunisher.** El siguiente capítulo de la historia principal sigue en beta, pero los previews que me dejaron ya los traduje, así que por mi estimación ya está a la mitad (por lo que me dijeron del número total). Nos veremos pronto.


	55. Interludio de Jane Jackrum

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Jane Jackrum**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Tras graduarse de la Escuela de Guardianes Pokémon, Jane ha sido asignada para hacerle de guardaespaldas a Rosebay, una investigadora de Pokémon Voladores. Deseando probarse a sí misma de ser capaz de mantener el legado de su abuelo, acepta su misión con un entusiasmo tal vez algo excesivo. Poco sabía que lo que se suponía sería una misión sencilla se convertiría en algo más allá de lo que nadie esperaría…

 **Nota preliminar:** Se recomienda leer el Gaiden de los Laramie y el Interludio de Wicke y su sobrino previamente.

* * *

 _ **Cuartel General de la Unión de Guardianes en Almia…**_

\- ¿Entiendes cuál es tu misión?

\- Sí, señora. – dijo una chica de dieciséis años, alta y vestida con el uniforme estándar de los Guardianes Pokémon. Su cabello estaba teñido de los mismos colores que la cresta de su compañera Pidgeot.

\- No vayas a decepcionarnos. Esperamos grandes cosas de ti. – dijo su superior. Los ojos de la chica ardieron, pareciendo emitir un brillo marrón-naranja por un momento.

\- ¡Pidgeot y yo daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! – declaró. – ¡Si nos encontramos con Pokémon peligrosos, los ahuyentaremos! ¡Si hay rufianes, los detendremos! ¡Y nos quedaremos junto a Rosebay todo el tiempo para protegerla de todo y de todos!

\- Woah, espera un momentito, Jane. – dijo la Jefa de Guardianes Wendy. – Será solo una misión sencilla como guardaespaldas. No tienes que emocionarte tanto.

\- Oh. – Jane Jackrum de pronto se sintió algo desinflada junto con su Pidgeot, rascándose las marcas con forma de Z en sus mejillas algo avergonzada, pero rápidamente volvieron a enderezarse mientras la mujer de pelo verde continuaba.

\- Conocerás a Rosebay esta noche, y las dos se irán mañana por la mañana. Buena suerte en tu primera misión, aunque no creo que la necesites. Solo no te olvides de enviar reportes regulares de tu progreso. Las múltiples invasiones del Equipo Cipher nos tienen a todos al filo de la navaja. Podemos asumir lo peor si no nos envías ningún reporte.

\- No lo olvidaré. – dijo Jane mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, y luego para sus adentros. – "Mi primera misión, no puedo fallar."

 _ **Flashback, varias semanas antes…**_

 _\- ¡Felicidades por tu graduación, cariño! – decía Jolanka Jackrum, la madre de Jane._

 _\- Gracias, mamá. – replicó Jane, abrazando a su madre mientras su Pidgeot permanecía de pie a su lado junto con su abuelo. – Creí que tus jefes en Altru Inc. no te iban a dejar tomarte un día libre._

 _\- El Pidgeot de tu abuelo se las arregló para, *cof, cof*, convencerlos. – dijo Jolanka._  
 _Dicho Pidgeot se veía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo._

 _\- Dejando eso aparte, ¡felicidades, chica! – dijo Jenkins, abrazando a su nieta._

 _\- Gracias, abuelo. – dijo Jane._

 _\- No suenas muy feliz. – dijo Jenkins frunciendo el cejo._

 _\- Bueno, ya escuchaste lo que dijo el Director Lamont. Toda la Unión de Guardianes espera un mundo de cosas de mí, solo porque soy la nieta del hombre que esparció la Mega Evolución a las naciones de los Guardianes. No estoy segura de poder llenar esas expectativas. – dijo Jane, con la voz algo temblorosa mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. – Y aun si lo logro, ¿acaso me verán como yo misma, o como la nieta de Jenkins Jackrum?_

 _Jolanka y Jenkins intercambiaron miradas, mientras los dos hacían un acuerdo silencioso._

 _\- Si crees que no puedes manejar la presión, ¿qué te parece esto? – dijo Jenkins quitándose su Mega Aro y se acercaba a su Pidgeot. Quitándole el sujetador con la Pidgeotita, la colocó en la Pidgeot de Jane antes de volver a acercarse a ella._ – _De todos modos planeaba hacer esto algún día, pero Pidgeot y yo originalmente planeábamos conservarlos unos cuantos años más. – le dijo mientras le entregaba el Mega Aro. – Pero ahora que eres Guardiana, definitivamente lo necesitarás más que yo._

 _Jane estuvo a punto de agarrar el Mega Aro, pero se detuvo por un momento._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, abuelo?_

 _\- Sí. Como dije, mi intención era hacer esto eventualmente. Bien puedo hacerlo ahora mismo._

 _\- Muchas gracias, abuelo. – dijo Jane, sonriendo mientras aceptaba el regalo de su abuelo._

 _\- Con tu propio Mega, podrás al menos mantener vivo mi legado. – dijo Jenkins. – Pero no te puedo ayudar haciendo que los otros te vean por ser tú. Jane, esa parte tendrás que descubrirla por ti misma, pero yo creo en ti._

 _\- Entiendo, abuelo. – dijo Jane, recuperando su aliento._

 _\- Antes de terminar el día, ¿por qué no intentas una Mega Evolución ahora? – preguntó Jolanka. – Solo para estar seguros de que podrás hacerla cuando sea necesario._

 _Asintiendo, Jane apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. Tenía que estar a la altura del legado de su abuelo. Decepcionaría a demasiadas personas si fallaba. No podía fallar. Simplemente no podía._

 _\- Jane querida. – le dijo su madre después de un rato. – No está funcionando._

 _Al abrir sus ojos, la chica miró a su Pidgeot en shock._

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¡Creí que nuestro lazo era lo suficientemente fuerte! – dijo con lágrimas empezando a formársele en los ojos mientras su Pidgeot también se veía decepcionada por la ausencia de un cambio._

 _\- No estés triste. – dijo rápidamente Jenkins, tratando de animarlo. – Esto es normal, es muy raro encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de lograr una Mega Evolución en su primer intento._

 _\- Tú pudiste hacerlo. – masculló Jane._ _Jenkins y Jolanka no tenían nada que decir a eso. El viejo jefe de guardianes estaba perplejo, pues sabía perfectamente lo fuerte que era el lazo de su nieta con su compañera. No entendía por qué no funcionaba._

 **Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

\- Hola. – la saludó una mujer de pelo morado. – Soy Rosebay, una de las investigadoras que trabaja con el Profesor Hastings.

\- Y yo soy Jane. – dijo Jane as mientras ella y Pidgeot veían la apariencia de Rosebay. Llevaba puestas unas ropas verdes como sus ojos, apropiadas para una investigadora de campo, y una funda donde guardaba lo que parecía ser un bastón eléctrico. Era más baja de estatura que Jane, pero de nuevo, Jane era más alta que muchos hombres adultos.

\- Sé bien quién eres. – dijo Rosebay. – Te solicité a ti específicamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Jane, empezando a temer la respuesta.

\- Porque el Director Lamont dijo que eras buena con los Pokémon Voladores. Eso es verdad, ¿no?

\- Sí, eso sí. – Jane suspiró de alivio. – Seguro que aquel incidente con la parvada de Taillows sirvió para eliminar cualquier duda al respecto.

\- ¡Demoledor! – declaró Rosebay. – Verás, me especializo en investigar a Pokémon de tipo Voladores, y mi proyecto actual es estudiar cómo viven en sus hábitats naturales. Cuando escuché de ti, decidí que tus talentos podrían ser un gran beneficio para para mis investigaciones.

\- Ya veo. ¿Y dónde haremos estas investigaciones?

\- En lo profundo del Bosque Vien, así que ve empacando tus cosas, que saldremos a primera hora mañana. Con tu Pidgeot, podemos llegar en tres días. O un solo día si lo haces Mega.

\- Sobre eso. – Jane desvió la mirada y se rascó las mejillas. – Pidgeot y yo… no hemos hecho que eso funcione todavía…

\- ¿En serio? Pero si tú eres la nieta de…

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero eso no me convierte en Jenkins Jackrum! ¡Yo no soy mi abuelo, y no soy tan buena como él! ¡Y me lo tienen que recordar cada vez que fallo en hacer Mega Evolucionar a Pidgeot!

Jane y Pidgeot retrocedieron al terminar su berrinche. Fuera lo que fuera lo que dijo Rosebay, no se merecía que Jane le gritara de ese modo. Un incómodo silencio se formó entre las dos hasta que Jane lo rompió.

\- Perdón, no fue mi intención gritar. Es que me preocupa decepcionar a todos.

\- Perdóname tú también. Fue muy presumido de mi parte creer que serías igual que tu abuelo.

\- "Tú y todos los demás." – pensó Jane.

\- Pero aun así, ¿no se supone que él va por las Escuelas para Guardianes dando lecciones sobre Mega Evolución? Seguro tendrías que haber aprendido a superar lo que sea que las esté deteniendo a ustedes dos. – dijo Rosebay.

\- De acuerdo, volvamos a intentarlo. – dijo Jane cerrando los ojos para concentrarse y levantando su mano con el Mega Aro. – "Concéntrate en las lecciones del abuelo. Tal vez eso ayude."

 _\- "Para lograr la Mega Evolución, debes tener un fuerte lazo con tu Pokémon."_

\- "Por favor funciona." – pensó Jane. – "No quiero decepcionar a nadie."

\- Jane… no está funcionando. – habló Rosebay.

En lo que se había vuelto un resultado demasiado familiar, Pidgeot permaneció igual. Jane se sintió devastada por fallar, otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Varios días más tarde…**_

El Bosque Vien, localizado ente Vientown y Pueltown. Había una ruta que atravesaba el bosque y los viajeros la utilizaban para tener un pasaje fácil, pero el resto del bosque rara vez era explorado. Esto lo hacía perfecto para la investigación de Rosebay.

Luego de tres días de volar, Jane, Rosebay y la Pidgeot de Jane llegaron al área donde Rosebay decidió acampar. En todo el camino las dos permanecieron en silencio mientras Jane trataba de recuperarse de su último intento fallido de Mega Evolución. Tras levantar su campamento y enviar el reporte de estatus a la Unión de Guardianes, Jane se sintió lo bastante tranquila para charlar durante la cena.

\- Y dime, ¿por qué decidiste especializarte en Pokémon Voladores? – preguntó Jane mientras le daba a Pidgeot su comida.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, verás, fue hace como quince años, cuando tenía ocho. – dijo Rosebay. – Mis padres me llevaron de vacaciones a Oblivia. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo que vimos en el crucero desde la Isla Sophian a la Isla Mitonga? Te daré una pista: fue cerca de la Caverna Submarina.

Jane pensó en todo lo que sabía sobre el área mencionada. Cuando se acordó de los rumores que había escuchado, la mandíbula por poco se le cae.

\- No es posible, ¡¿no me digas que viste a Lugia?!

\- Así es. – dijo Rosebay con una sonrisa. – Después de ver a tan magnífico Pokémon Volador, decidí volverme investigadora para aprender todo lo posible sobre ellos. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué se siente crecer al lado de tu Pokémon compañero?

Jane y Pidgeot intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron una a la otra.

\- Es maravilloso. – dijo Jane. – Jamás voy a olvidar el día que salió del huevo, era tan pequeñita entonces. Y la vez que evolucionó en Pidgeot para protegerme de aquel Golem que rompió mi Styler de entrenamiento, ¡esa fue una de las cosas más asombrosas que he visto en mi vida! – Sin que Jane se diera cuenta, su Mega Aro empezó a brillar. – Aunque ya no podía pararse sobre mi hombro. Siempre perdía el balance cuando lo intentaba.

Dicho eso, el resplandor comenzó a cesar.

\- Apuesto que debe haber sido muy divertido de ver. – dijo Rosebay. – Aun así, me imagino que debió ser muy lindo. Me gustaría tener a mi propio Pokémon compañero.

\- Sabes, podrías conocer uno en este bosque.

\- Tal vez, ¿pero cómo podrías estar segura de que será el adecuado para mí?

\- Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. – replicó Jane.

\- Supongo. Por cierto, ¿cómo le haces para comer tanto? – preguntó Rosebay. – Vamos a tener que salir a buscar fruta tarde o temprano por ahí si sigues comiendo así.

\- Ya quisiera saber. Lo único que sé es que siempre me trajo problemas ya que cuando salgo con chicos, estos salen llorando al ver la cuenta del restaurante. Se me hace muy difícil conservar un novio después de la primera cita...

 _ ***¡SNERK!***_ Jane dejó de lado su cena cuando escuchó ese sonido.

\- Eh… ¿Rosebay?

\- Jejejeje, jajajajajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Me cuesta creer que tú de todas las personas tuvieras problemas con los chicos!

\- Pues me alegra escuchar eso. – masculló Jane.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Jane se levantó más temprano que Rosebay aquel día. Ya estaba acostumbrada, pues como decía el refrán, el Pidgey tempranero atrapa al Wurmple. Después de cambiarse, salió de su tienda compartida para darle su desayuno a su Pidgeot, y una vez que terminó, se dirigieron a un claro cercano para hacer algo de entrenamiento, disfrutando de los sonidos matutinos de los Pokémon del bosque mientras lo hacían.

 _\- "Para lograr la Mega Evolución, debes tener un fuerte lazo con tu Pokémon."_ – Pensando de nuevo en las lecciones de su abuelo, Jane de pronto tuvo una idea para su entrenamiento durante ese día.

\- Muy bien, Pidgeot, hagamos algunos ataques sincronizados. ¡Tajo Aéreo!

El ala de Pidgeot y el brazo de Jane comenzaron a brillar, y con un poderoso tajo, ambas liberaron una cuchilla de aire hacia la distancia. – ¡Agilidad! – Con esto, Jane y Pidgeot se desplazaron como un par de manchas, moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido. – ¡Muy bien, ahora, Ataque de Ala y Ala de Acero!

Sus alas y brazos empezaron a brillar de nuevo, esta vez un lado con energía de tipo Volador y el otro con energía de tipo Acero.

…

Rosebay despertó y tras cambiarse de ropa, salió de la tienda, para encontrarse con que Jane ya le había preparado el desayuno.

\- Te levantaste temprano, ¿eh, Jane? – le dijo. – Tú y Pidgeot lucen algo cansadas. ¿Descansaste lo suficiente anoche?

\- Oh, solo nos pusimos a hacer algo de entrenamiento temprano. – respondió Jane. – Por cierto, cuando hayas terminado de comer, enviaré el reporte de estatus al cuartel general para que podamos empezar con el trabajo del día.

\- Grandioso.

…

\- Acérquense por acá. – dijo Rosebay. Jane y Pidgeot miraron arriba, y vieron una enorme parvada de Taillows y Swellows. – Ya que lidiaste con una parvada de estos antes, seguro que sabrás lo tercos que pueden llegar a ser.

\- Oh sí, definitivamente.

\- ¿Pero escuchaste que hay rumores de algunos que son tan tercos que hasta soportan fácilmente ataques de tipo Eléctrico?

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- **PUEDO CONFIRMAR LA EXISTENCIA DE DICHOS RUMORES.** – intervino el Styler de Captura de Jane.

\- Admitiéndolo, solo son rumores, pero vale la pena investigar. El Profesor Hastings especula que podría ser una habilidad muy rara entre las especies, incluso más que la habilidad Intrépido. El viejo quiere que le ayude con eso mientras estamos aquí.

\- ¿Taillow?

Al voltear a la fuente del sonido, Jane, Rosebay y Pidgeot vieron que un miembro de la parvada pareció tomar cierto interés en Jane. Después de unos momentos de silencio, hizo el equivalente aviano de encogerse de hombros y se fue volando.

\- Si es que se trata de una habilidad. – dijo Jane, sin dejar de mirar al Taillow. – ¿Cómo vamos a probar eso? No podemos ponernos a atacarlos con electricidad.

\- Tomaremos muestras de su ADN. – respondió Rosebay. – Sabemos dónde buscar para encontrar las secuencias que conforman la habilidad de un Pokémon. Analizando el ADN de tantos especies como sea posible, si encontramos algo que no coincida con las habilidades de Agallas o Intrépido, entonces será la prueba que estamos buscando. Tengo el kit para análisis de ADN. ¿Puedes atraer a la parvada para que podamos tomarles muestras?

\- Claro. – dijo Jane. Levantando el brazo, lanzó su disco de captura.

Sabiendo lo frágiles que eran los trompos, especialmente con la historia de su abuelo de como su Pidgeot le rompió el suyo cuando se quedó atrapado en aquella isla, se aseguró de no dejar que los Taillows y Swellows fueran a atacarlo. La parvada se vio rodeada momentáneamente por un resplandor blanco, y de pronto se voltearon hacia Jane.

\- Rosebay quiere tomar muestras de su ADN. Si todos ustedes cooperan, podremos terminar antes que se den cuenta. – les dijo. La parvada no se resistió, y dejaron que Rosebay se les acercara tranquilamente para hacer su trabajo.

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, todos estaban siendo observados por un cierto y misterioso Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **Aquella noche…**_

\- Cielos, qué cansancio. – dijo Jane metiéndose en su saco de dormir, mientras Pidgeot se posaba afuera.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres. – dijo Rosebay haciendo lo propio. – Espero que ese viejo esté feliz con las muestras de ADN que conseguimos. Al menos pude observar lo que hacen los Taillows y Swellows en sus hábitats naturales.

\- Sí, esa parte fue agradable, pero no lo fue el largo reporte de estatus que tuvimos que escribir para el Profesor Hastings.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, antes de que Rosebay decidiera romperlo.

\- Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿qué se siente tener un abuelo famoso?

\- Bueno, tiene sus pros, por supuesto. – dijo Jane. – Y también muchas contras.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Bueno, en la escuela primaria, todos querían ser mis amigos y me trataban bien. Pero como has de saber, ser la nieta de Jenkins Jackrum viene con el hecho de que todos esperan que sea igual que él.

\- Me disculpo por eso. – dijo Rosebay.

\- No hace falta. Sé que me sobreactué un poco. – dijo Jane. – Aun así, fue bueno tener a mi abuelo cerca, especialmente ya que ese inútil de mi papá abandonó a mi mamá luego de acostarse con ella.

Rosebay recordaba eso. Hubo un tremendo escándalo cuando Jolanka quedó embarazada y dio a luz a Jane fuera de matrimonio, pero Jenkins le echó una mirada asesina a cualquiera que se atreviera a criticar el estilo de vida de su hija.

\- Como sea, ya tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

\- Santo cielo, que no me di cuenta que era tan tarde. Buenas noches, Jane.

* * *

 _ **Al pasar las semanas…**_

La rutina de Jane, Pidgeot y Rosebay se desarrolló día tras día. Cada mañana, Jane y Pidgeot se levantaban antes que Rosebay para entrenar. Jane corría por el bosque, más rápido que cualquier humano, mientras Pidgeot se impulsaba a volar más veloz de lo que jamás lo había hecho antes.

\- ¡Muy bien, Pidgeot, Tajo Aéreo! – ordenó, y con eso Pokémon y Guardiana dispararon sus ataques, con chocando sus vientos entre ellos hacia donde apuntaban.

Luego de marcharse, cierto Pokémon verde salió de su escondite, y las siguió sigilosamente.

…

Luego que Rosebay se puso de pie y envió el reporte de estatus matutino al cuartel general, el trío continuó estudiando a los Pokémon voladores en el Bosque Vien.

\- ¡Ayayayay, mis oídos! – gritaba Jane, con Pidgeot también temblando por el ruido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rosebay.

\- ¡Hay un ruido muy fuerte! – dijo Jane. – ¡Viene de por allá, vamos a ver!

Luego de unos pocos minutos de caminar, las orejas de Rosebay también lograron captar algo. Tras aproximarse a la fuente del ruido, el trío se encontró con una parvada de Starlys cantando, tomando una definición literal de la palabra.

\- Debí imaginármelo. – dijo Rosebay. – Los Starlys se sabe que cantan horrible.

\- ¿No será que están usando Chirrido en vez de Canto?

 **\- NO HAY REGISTROS QUE INDIQUEN QUE STARLY PUEDE USAR ESE MOVIMIENTO. –** dijo el Styler de Jane.

\- Pero ahora que lo pienso, eso tendría sentido. – dijo Rosebay.

 _\- "Estoy de acuerdo." –_ pensó el Pokémon que seguía a Jane.

…

\- Hola. – saludó de pronto Rosebay. – Jane, Pidgeot, acérquense por acá.

Cuando miraron se encontraron con un enorme enjambre de Combees, todos dirigidos por una Vespiquen.

 **\- COMBEE, EL POKÉMON ABEJITA. AUNQUE USUALMENTE SON PACÍFICOS, LOS INDIVIDUOS DE ESTA ESPECIE DARÁN SU VIDA SI SU REINA VESPIQUEN ESTÁ EN PELIGRO. SOLO UN 12.5% DE LA ESPECIE SON HEMBRAS APROXIMADAMENTE.**

\- La última parte todos la saben. – dijo Jane hablándole a su Styler.

\- Silencio ustedes dos. Algo increíble está pasando aquí.

Jane miró de nuevo, y había muchos otros Pokémon salvajes además de los Combees y Vespiquen. Todos ellos le ofrecían bayas, y la Vespiquen dirigía a los Combees para darles miel a cambio de dichas bayas.

\- Sorprendente, ¡los Pokémon salvajes aquí han llegado a una especie de acuerdo de intercambio! – dijo Rosebay. – Al Profesor Hastings le encantaría oír sobre esto.

\- Creo que a los Pokémon salvajes de este lugar debe gustarles mucho la miel de Combee, ¿no es así?

Sin que nadie lo notara, una pequeña manito verde tomó algo de la miel, y su dueño se fue volando rápidamente para disfrutar de una no muy merecida comida.

\- ¡STARAPTOR!

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó Rosebay, tratando de defenderse como podía del hostil ave de presa. – ¡Jane! ¡Necesito algo de ayuda!

\- ¡Captura activada! – Y con eso, Jane disparó su disco de captura.

 **\- STARAPTOR, POKÉMON DE PELIGRO CLASE 2. LOS INDIVIDUOS DE ESTA ESPECIE SON ALTAMENTE AGRESIVOS Y MUY TERRITORIALES. INCLUSO HERIDOS, SEGUIRÁN ATACANDO A AQUELLOS QUE PERCIBAN COMO INVASORES.** – dijo el Styler de Jane al completar la captura.

\- Solo estamos de paso. – dijo Jane para calmar al Staraptor. – Nos iremos antes que te des cuenta.

Staraptor las miró por un momento y finalmente se fue volando.

 _\- "¿Me pregunto qué diría ese Styler sobre mí?" –_ pensó el Pokémon que las seguía.

Mientras Jane no estaba ocupada ayudando a Rosebay con su investigación, ella y Pidgeot se tomaban su tiempo para intentar practicar Mega Evolución. Pero por más que lo intentaban, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

\- ¡Funciona, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no da resultado?! – gritó Jane tras otro intento fallido con Pidgeot.

\- No me preguntes a mí. Tú eres la Jackrum, no yo. – replicó Rosebay.

 _\- "Hmm, definitivamente tiene un fuerte lazo con su Pidgeot. ¿Debería decirle por qué no funciona?" –_ pensó el Pokémon. – _"No, será mejor que lo descubra por sí misma."_

Y aquella noche, el descanso tras otro día de duro trabajo se vio interrumpido por una ocurrencia muy inusual. Jane y Rosebay fueron despertadas por un resplandor verde que apareció en su tienda en medio de la noche. Y al ver cuál era la fuente, cualquier somnolencia que pudieran tener se vio dispersada al ver lo que tenían frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Un Celebi?! – dijo Rosebay.

\- ¡No es posible! – exclamó Jane. – ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en nuestra tienda?!

 _\- He estado siguiéndote. Quería ver tu rostro más de cerca, y seguirte de manera sigilosa no me servía de nada. –_ dijo Celebi, mirando a Jane fijamente. – _Realmente hay muchos como tú, ¿no es así? Creo que es inevitable. Cyrus no iba a ser el único villano que ese muchacho tendría que detener. Solo uno de los más importantes a los que deberá detener._

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Jane, mientras su rostro pasaba del shock a la confusión.

 _\- Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo. –_ dijo Celebi. _– Por ahora, sin embargo, ten cuidado con la Sombra._

Y diciendo estas palabras, Celebi se teletransportó fuera de allí, dejando a las dos mujeres totalmente perplejas y confundidas.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos… reportar esto? – preguntó Jane.

\- No pensarás que nadie nos creerá que un Celebi se apareció de repente en nuestra tienda, ¿verdad? – replicó Rosebay.

* * *

 _ **Tras varias semanas de su llegada al Bosque Vien…**_

Aquella mañana, Jane se levantó temprano como siempre para ver a Pidgeot, que también estaba lista para el entrenamiento matutino, y las dos se dirigieron hacia su sitio usual de entrenamiento. Mientras andaban, Jane se puso a pensar en qué buena mañana era. El sol brillaba, los sonidos del bosque se habían ido y todo estaba tranquilo.

Jane y Pidgeot de repente se pararon, y se miraron una a la otra en shock, dándose cuenta que la otra también había notado su entorno, y las dos volvieron a toda prisa al campamento.

\- ¡Rosebay, despierta! – gritó Jane mientras se metía en la tienda.

\- Urgh… – gimoteó Rosebay. – Pues vaya, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? Se supone que tiene que estar tranquilo y callado en la mañana, por Dios.

\- Ese es el asunto, está demasiado tranquilo. Cuando Pidgeot y yo nos levantamos, podemos escuchar los sonidos de los otros Pokémon incluso temprano, pero hoy no hay nada. – le dijo Jane. Rosebay de repente se sintió más despierta.

\- Pues vaya, eso sí es preocupante. Desayunemos rápido y envía el reporte de estatus al cuartel general. Diles de esta situación y que vamos a investigar.

Una hora después de andar buscando, el trío se encontró a un Taillow y a un Combee, ambos heridos.

\- Dios mío. – dijo Rosebay mientras ella y Jane se aproximaban a chequear qué tan mal estaban.

Ambos Pokémon tenían cortadas y moratones por todo el cuerpo, y parecían recientes. Jane y Rosebay intercambiaron una mirada y supieron lo que tenían que hacer. Rosebay sacó su botiquín médico para aplicarles primeros auxilios mientras Jane y Pidgeot reunían bayas para ayudar. Cuando Rosebay terminó, Jane les dio de comer las bayas que consiguió a los dos Pokémon.

\- Muy bien, ya están curados para que nos los llevemos. Deberíamos buscar a ver si hay más Pokémon heridos por aquí. – dijo Rosebay.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Jane mientras ella y Pidgeot recogían a Taillow y Combee.

\- ¿Taillow? – graznó de repente el pájaro. Ante eso, Jane lo miró y al verlo más detenidamente, lo reconoció.

\- Oye, tú eres el mismo de antes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, y este asintió.

\- Combee. – Jane miró entonces al Combee que Pidgeot cargaba. Aunque no pudo reconocerlo, sí notó que era una hembra. – ¡Combee! – le dijo de nuevo, señalando hacia una dirección.

Jane miró hacia donde señaló, y encontró algo de la miel que había hecho la colmena de Combees como habían visto antes. Al entender a lo que se refería, la recogió para examinarla.

\- ...tor.

\- ¿Oíste eso? – preguntó Rosebay.

\- Sí. – respondió Jane. – Vino de por allá.

Al ir en la dirección de ese sonido, se encontraron con un Staraptor herido, que apenas las vio, su primera reacción fue soltarles un Tajo Aéreo.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma. ¡Captura activada! – gritó Jane. Mientras el disco de captura giraba alrededor de Staraptor, este siguió atacando con Tajo Aéreo tratando de romper la línea de captura.

\- ¡Pidgeot! – graznó la compañera de Jane.

Asustado por el ruido, Staraptor se olvidó del disco de captura de Jane y tras unos cuantos círculos más, Staraptor se vio rodeado por un brillo blanco y se calmó.

\- No te vamos a lastimar. – dijo Jane. – Queremos ayudarte, y averiguar qué está sucediendo aquí.

Hecho esto, Staraptor se quedó quieto y dejó que Rosebay se le aproximara para poder curarle las heridas. Terminado esto, los tres Pokémon que habían encontrado se juntaron entre sí.

\- De acuerdo, ahora que los encontramos a ustedes tres, ¿pueden decirnos lo que está sucediendo? ¿Dónde está el resto de los Pokémon? – preguntó Jane. Taillow y Combee temblaron, pero Staraptor habló por ellos.

\- ¡Raptor! – dijo señalando hacia una dirección específica.

\- ¿Saben para dónde se fueron? ¿Nos pueden llevar allá?

\- ¡Star! – asintió el pájaro.

Tras andar caminando como por una hora, el grupo conformado por Jane, Pidgeot, Rosebay, Taillow, Combee y Staraptor llegó hasta su destino. Observando desde un lugar para esconderse, se quedaron en shock al encontrarse con sujetos con armaduras capturando Pokémon y encerrándolos en Pokébolas.

\- El Equipo Cipher. – susurró Jane. – Otra invasión, ¿pero por qué aquí?

\- ¡¿Ya encontraron a Celebi?! – gritó un sujeto de gafas protectoras con aspecto de gorila.

\- Gorigan, señor. – dijo un peón con pánico. – No podemos encontrar a Celebi. El rastro de energía que detectamos hace unos días se perdió.

\- ¡Tch! ¡Luego de lo que pasamos para venir aquí, y dejamos que ese se nos escape de entre las manos! – dijo el sujeto, llamado Gorigan.

\- ¿En serio espera que atrapemos a un legendario que viaja en el tiempo? – masculló otro peón.

\- ¡Escuché eso! ¡¿Me estás echando la culpa?! ¡Eso es un acto de insubordinación! Y hoy que estoy de pésimo humor. Y no solo pésimo, ¡estoy de un humor horrible! ¡Hoy de todos los días…!

Los peones inmediatamente se echaron a correr para quitarse de su camino mientras se paseaba por el campamento, buscando cualquier excusa para descargar su frustración en cualquiera.

\- Jane, ¿qué crees que debamos hacer? – murmuró Rosebay. – No podemos dejar que estos idiotas se salgan con la suya.

\- Somos dos contra todos ellos. Tenemos que irnos y pedir refuerzos al cuartel general primero. – dijo Jane. Una vez que sintió que se alejaron lo suficiente del Equipo Cipher, la Guardiana activó su radio. – ¡Cuartel General, aquí Jane Jackrum! ¡Hay una fuerza del Equipo Cipher en el Bosque Vien! ¡Un miembro de alto rango y varias docenas de subordinados! ¡Envíen apoyo, pero YA! Cambio.

 _\- ¿Qué dices? ¡¿Otra invasión?! –_ dijo el operador. – _"Aguanten ahí hasta que llegue el apoyo, ¿les quedó claro? Cambio._

\- Entendido. Cambio y fuera. – dijo Jane mientras su radio se ponía en silencio.

\- ¿Y dónde crees que deberíamos esperar el apoyo? – preguntó Rosebay.

\- Creo que esa pregunta es un punto muerto. – dijo de pronto una voz desconocida detrás de ellas. Con las caras llenas de terror, Jane, Rosebay, y los Pokémon que las acompañaban se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Gorigan y varios peones de Cipher, todos con muchas ganas de matarlas.

\- ¡Urrrrrgh! – gruñó el hombre con aspecto de gorila. – ¡Nuestro escondite ha sido descubierto! Ya terminamos nuestra operación, pero no podemos dejarlas ir ahora. No después de todo lo que han visto aquí. ¡Mátenlas!

\- ¡Por los mil infiernos! – gritó Rosebay al ver como los soldados de Cipher soltaban Pokémon tras Pokémon.

\- ¡SD007, SD0013, enséñenles a estas niñas una lección o dos sobre el dolor! – dijo Gorigan.

Al ver al Primeape y al Hypno, Jane se quedó pasmada. Podía sentir algo en esos dos Pokémon, algo malo, MUY malo.

\- ¿Les gustan? – dijo Gorigan mientras Jane y Pidgeot se veían una a la otra por la esquina del ojo. – ¡Este es el poder del Equipo Cipher! ¡Con nuestro ejército de Pokémon Sombríos, será solo cuestión de tiempo antes que el mundo nos pertenezca! ¡Más vale que se preparen para verlo!

Mientras estaba ocupado haciendo su fanfarria, Jane y Pidgeot tuvieron una discusión en silencio. Lograron hacer un pequeño acuerdo mientras Jane discretamente reunía poder alrededor de su brazo.

\- ¡ATAQUEN! – ordenó Gorigan. Era ahora o nunca; mantener sus poderes en secreto solo haría que las mataran allí mismo.

\- ¡Pidgeot, Tajo Aéreo! – gritó Jane, mientras ella Pidgeot lanzaban sus propios ataques, derribando a dos de los peones y sorprendiendo a muchos más, incluyendo a Rosebay.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo podías hacer eso?! – gritó la investigadora.

\- ¡Ahora hay que sobrevivir! ¡Después te explico! – gritó Jane, derribando a un peón con un Ala de Acero. – ¡Tajo Aéreo otra vez! ¡Derriba a todos los que puedas! – Con otra poderosa ráfaga de aire, Pidgeot derribó a otro grupo de peones. – ¡Todo mundo, súbanse en Pidgeot! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

\- ¡Claro! – gritó Rosebay mientras ella, Taillow, Combee y Staraptor se montaban en la espalda de Pidgeot y Jane las seguía poco después.

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó Jane. Gorigan miró furioso cómo se iban escapando por los aires.

\- ¡Ahora sí ya la hicieron! ¡Ya me hicieron enfurecer tanto que estoy hirviendo, jamás se los voy a perdonar, JAMÁS! ¡Prepárense porque van a caer! – dijo mientras sacaba un radio para dar una orden.

…

Jane sacó su radio mientras trataba de alejarse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Cuartel General, reportándome! ¡El Equipo Cipher ya nos encontró! ¡Estamos tratando de escapar de ellos en este…! – De repente, Pidgeot empezó a sentirse más pesada, haciendo que empezara a descender violentamente, y con el sacudón, Jane soltó su radio.

\- ¡¿Pidgeot, qué sucede?! - preguntó Rosebay al darse cuenta que empezaban a perder altitud.

\- ¡Maldición, volamos sobre su campamento! ¡Están usando Gravedad! ¡Sujétense! – gritó Jane mientras atravesaban las copas de los árboles que rodeaban el campamento de los Cipher.

El impacto de la caída les hizo perder el conocimiento por un momento. Al volver en sí, Rosebay abrió lentamente los ojos para ver la espalda de un peón de Cipher, y discretamente deslizó su mano hacia su bastón eléctrico, mientras este hablaba con su compañera.

\- ¿Crees que estén muertas? – preguntó el peón.

\- Con todas esas cortadas, no creo que hayan… ¡aaaaaaaarrghh! – Al ver su oportunidad, Rosebay atacó a la peona con su bastón, mandándole un choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo hasta que cayó inconsciente.

\- ¡Jane! ¡¿Estás bien?! –preguntó Rosebay, agitando su bastón para atacar a otro peón mientras veía a los otros recuperar la conciencia.

\- Mucho pedir un escape tranquilo. – dijo Jane viendo como llegaban más peones. – Parece que tendremos que pelear con ellos y resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos. ¡Pidgeot, Ataque de Ala!

Atacando juntas, Jane y Pidgeot enviaron a los peones volando de vuelta a su campamento. Allí Rosebay vio los contenedores llenos de Pokébolas que tenían cautivos a los Pokémon del bosque. Con otro golpe de su bastón, electrocutó al Machop de un peón y corrió hacia los contenedores, liberando a todos los Pokémon que podía.

\- ¡Oh no, no lo harás! – dijo el peón. – ¡Machop, Golpe de- gah!

Mirando arriba y deteniéndose de lo que hacía por un momento, Rosebay vio a Staraptor usando Combate Cercano en el peón hasta dejarlo inconsciente. De repente, un trompo empezó a volar en círculos alrededor del Machop y este se vio rodeado por un brillo blanco.

\- El Equipo Cipher está haciéndole cosas horribles a los Pokémon. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ayudarlos a hacer algo así? – le preguntó Jane, mientras lanzaba un Tajo Aéreo contra los Pokémon de otro peón. Machop consideró lo que le dijeron antes de darle un Golpe de Karate al peón que estaba peleando contra Jane. – Muy bien. – Jane se volvió hacia los Pokémon que Rosebay liberaba, los cuales incluían a varios Starlys y Combees. Utilizando su Styler, capturó a los Starlys y estos se formaron para ponerle atención. – ¡Pónganse a cantar! ¡Manténganlos ocupados mientras Rosebay y yo tratamos de liberar a todos los Pokémon que sea posible!"

Asintiendo, todos los Starlys presentes comenzaron a soltar sus trinos a todo pulmón.

\- ¡ARGH! – gritaron todos los peones tratando de taparse los oídos de dolor. Una de ellos se las arregló para soportarlo.

\- ¡Voltorb, Atactrueno!

El Pokémon redondo envió una enorme descarga de electricidad, pero al ver esto, Taillow voló para interceptarlo. Para sorpresa de la peona, el Taillow no pareció haber sido afectado en absoluto.

\- Eh… ¡intenta Explosión! – gritó la peona. Sonriendo, Taillow se le fue encima con un Ataque Rápido al Voltorb antes de que pudiera hacer el ataque, rodando de vuelta hacia los peones.

\- ¡Voltorb! – dijo furioso contra Taillow.

\- ¡Espera, alto! – gritó la entrenadora, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Taillow inmediatamente se alejó volando del aire justo cuando Voltorb estalló, atrapando a su entrenadora y a varios otros peones en el radio de la explosión y forzando a muchos otros combatientes a que cubrieran sus ojos.

\- ¡Así se hace, Taillow! – dijo Jane cuando la luz se desvaneció. Furioso, un peón se volvió hacia Jane y le apuntó.

\- ¡Victreebel, Hojas Navaja! – Victreebel arrojó una lluvia de hojas filosas contra Jane que apenas logró esquivarlas y contraatacó con su disco de captura una vez más. – ¡Bola de Energía contra esa cosa! ¡Después estrangúlala con Látigo Cepa!

Jane miró con horror como su disco de captura era hecho añicos y las lianas venían directo hacia ella. Trató de esquivarlas pero una que no vio le agarró la pierna y de un jalón la tiró al suelo. Intentó usar Ataque de Ala pero más que le vinieron le agarraron las manos.

\- ¡Ahora su cuello! – gritó el peón, y más lianas se le enredaron encima a Jane.

\- ¡Ack! – Jane empezó a toser y el pánico la invadió. Trató de soltarse, pero las lianas la apretaban demasiado para usar sus ataques.

\- ¡Geot! – gritó Pidgeot tratando de ir a salvarla, pero igual que antes, sintió su cuerpo pesado y cayó al suelo. Al ver hacia arriba vio al culpable: un Baltoy al lado de un peón, y sus ojos brillaban mientras utilizaba Gravedad.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Ahora muere, perra Bloodliner! – gritó el peón con satisfacción viendo como el color empezaba a abandonar la cara de Jane. La Combee que Jane había ayudado antes inmediatamente trató de ir a enfrentarse al Victreebel del peón utilizando Zumbido, pero no le hizo nada. – ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Crees que puedes derrotar a mi Victreebel?! ¡Al Equipo Cipher no le sirven los debiluchos como tú!

\- ¡Combee! – Volvió a intentar usar Zumbido, rehusándose a darse por vencida, una y otra vez, pero Victreebel ignoraba sus ataques completamente.

\- ¡Combee! – Combee miró a Jane, que cada vez se debilitaba más y más en su forcejeo, y su cara se llenó de determinación. Volviéndose hacia sus oponentes, Combee se vio rodeada por una brillante luz blanca, sorprendiendo al peón y a su Victreebel lo suficiente para que soltara su agarre en el cuello de Jane, permitiéndole respirar con facilidad.

Al desaparecer la luz, zumbando donde estaba Combee segundos antes, se encontraba una Vespiquen, fuerte y orgullosa.

\- ¡Vespiquen! – De nuevo volvió a utilizar Zumbido, pero en vez de ser solo una molestia menor, sacó fuera de balance a Victreebel back, haciéndole perder su agarre en las manos de Jane y permitiéndole utilizar Ataque de Ala para liberarse del resto de las lianas.

\- ¡Gracias, Vespiquen!

\- ¡Hojas Navaja otra vez! – gritó el peón. Victreebel de nuevo lanzó más hojas filosas, esta vez hacia Vespiquen.

\- ¡Combee! – Sin tardanza, todos los Combees presentes formaron una pared entre Victreebel y Vespiquen, protegiendo a la segunda del ataque del primero.

\- Oh claro, los Combees están dispuestos a dar su vida por su Vespiquen. – dijo Jane. – Me olvidé de eso. Bueno, ¿puedes encargarte de esto?

Vespiquen le asintió con la cabeza, y guio a los Combees para atacar a los peones de Cipher, iniciando con una Orden de Ataque contra el que estuvo a punto de matar a Jane. Mientras los peones estaban ocupados, Jane se volvió hacia los otros Pokémon presentes. Al ver su disco de captura destrozado, sacó la miel que había conseguido antes.

\- Oigan, chicos. – los llamó, y los Pokémon la miraron. – Sé que todos están confundidos y asustados, y que tal vez no confíen mucho en los humanos en este momento, pero Rosebay y yo estamos tratando de ayudarlos y salvar a todos los Pokémon que hay aquí del Equipo Cipher. ¿Ven esto?

Los Pokémon miraron las manos de Jane, que sostenían un tarro de miel.

\- La Vespiquen que estaba antes allá se aseguró de que me llevara esto cuando la encontramos herida y la curé. ¿No es suficiente para probarles que soy digna de confianza?

Los diferentes Pokémon se miraron entre ellos, una discusión que Jane no podía escuchar. Y entonces, un Blastoise salió al frente, disparando un Hidrocañón contra el Baltoy que mantenía a Pidgeot contra el suelo, noqueándolo y liberando al ave de la Gravedad. Pidgeot inmediatamente usó la oportunidad de darle un Ala de Acero al peón que comandaba al Baltoy, y el Blastoise se volvió hacia Jane para darle un pulgar arriba y esta le sonrió.

\- ¡Muy bien, Pokémon del Bosque Vien! ¡A la carga! ¡Hagan que el Equipo Cipher se arrepienta de haber invadido sus hogares!

La moral del Equipo Cipher se fue en picada al oír el coro de los gritos de los Pokémon, pero rápidamente se reunieron para pelear contra ellos.

\- ¡Doduo! – gritó uno cayéndole a Picotazos a un peón.

\- ¡Pi, Ka, Chu! – exclamó otro soltando un Atactrueno contra el Floatzel de otro peón.

\- ¡Tuuuuuuneeee! – dijo un Kricketune usando Canto para poner a dormir a varios de los peones y sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Eso es! – celebró Jane mientras usaba Agilidad y luego Ala de Acero para romper todos los contenedores que quedaban.

\- ¡Todos los que tengan miembros para usar! ¡Ayúdennos a liberar a sus compañeros Pokémon de las Pokébolas! – dijo Rosebay mientras ella y Jane continuaban liberando a todos los Pokémon atrapados adentro, con ayuda de varios Pichus, Bunearys and Buizels que se les unieron.

…

Gorigan y su grupo llegaron al campamento, y el primero no estaba para nada de buen humor. Al ver a sus enemigos, con aquel Staraptor protegiendo a Rosebay mientras ella y muchos otros liberaban Pokémon tras Pokémon mientras lideraba a los liberados Pokémon del Bosque Vien contra sus peones solo lo empeoró.

\- ¡Ugwaaah! ¡Se acabó! ¡No van a salirse con la suya! – dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Jane. – ¡De ninguna manera, no pienso permitirlo! ¡No soportaré esto! ¡SD007, y 0013, mátenla! ¡Tifón Sombrío!

El Primeape y el Hypno Sombríos dieron un paso al frente, y un aura invisible levantó un pequeño tornado en el medio del campo de batalla, sorprendiendo a varios combatientes en ambos lados que tuvieron que ponerse a cubierto, pero la más sorprendida fue Jane, que terminó levantada y arrastrada por los vientos, cayendo con fuerza.

\- ¡Ahh! – gritó al caer. El impacto contra el suelo le rompió el brazo.

\- ¡SD007, Carga Sombría!

El Primeape Sombrío se lanzó al frente, cubierto en otra aura invisible, listo para matar a Jane. Todos los otros Pokémon presentes temblaron ante el aura, a excepción de uno.

\- ¡Pid! – gritó Pidgeot, colocándose entre Primeape y Jane para bloquear el ataque.

\- ¡Pidgeot! – gritó Jane.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Tratas de interponerte en mi camino para conseguir lo que quiero?! – gritó Gorigan. - ¡Bien, tú también puedes morir! ¡SD0013, Bajón Sombrío! – Los ojos del Hypno Sombrío empezaron a brillar, y de repente Pidgeot se sintió muchísimo más vulnerable. – ¡SD007, Carga Sombría de nuevo!

Primeape Sombrío volvió a correr hacia el frente, y una vez más Pidgeot bloqueó su ataque, pero esta vez sintió muchísimo más dolor.

\- ¡Geot! – gritó.

\- ¡No, Pidgeot!

Jane trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero el dolor en su brazo roto se lo impidió. El siguiente ataque mandó a volar a Pidgeot hacia atrás, haciéndola aterrizar cerca de Jane, incrédula de cuanto daño le estaba haciendo ese ataque a su amiga.

\- ¡Otra vez! – gritó Gorigan.

\- ¡No! – gritó Jane, y entonces su Mega Anillo comenzó a resplandecer. Ignorando su propio dolor, se puso de pie y trató de acudir en ayuda de Pidgeot, que recibió otra Carga Sombría.

\- ¡OTRA VEZ! – volvió a gritar Gorigan.

\- ¡PIDGEOT! – gritó Jane a todo pulmón, y entonces la Mega Piedra de Pidgeot comenzó a resplandecer, al tiempo que la chica acumulaba energía de tipo Volador en su brazo sano, corriendo hacia su compañera para auxiliarla.

\- ¡ACÁBALO DE UNA VEZ!

Con sus ojos brillando por un momento de un color marrón-naranja, Jane lanzó un grito al cielo con toda su determinación.

\- ¡NO LASTIMARÁS A MI MEJOR AMIGA!

Pero antes de liberar su Tajo Aéreo, Pidgeot se vio envuelta en una poderosa luz, sorprendiendo a Gorigan, a su Pokémon Sombrío e incluso a la propia Jane. Cuando la luz se disipó, estirando sus enormes alas, con las puntas azules igual que las plumas de su cola, con una nueva cresta y emitiendo un aura de poder, se encontraba Mega Pidgeot.

\- ¡Pidgeot! – exclamó, haciendo que todos los peones de Cipher se pusieran nerviosos.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – dijo Jane. – ¡Cuando más importaba, lo hicimos!

\- Te crees muy especial, ¿quieres que te dé el premio del "Rayo Hexagonal de la Amistad"? – preguntó Gorigan con sarcasmo.

\- Creo que paso. ¡Tajo Aéreo! – replicó Jane. Con una velocidad que Gorigan no sabía que era posible, Mega Pidgeot soltó el ataque, causándole un daño significativo al Primeape Sombrío. – ¡Agilidad! –Y con esto Mega Pidgeot se volvió más rápida. – ¡Ataque de Ala!

Para gran shock de Gorigan, Mega Pidgeot se movió tan rápido que sus ojos no pudieron seguirla. Un graznido lo alertó, y un segundo después uno de sus peones cayó noqueado de un aletazo, pero Mega Pidgeot no se veía por ninguna parte. Otro graznido más, y otro peón cayó también inconsciente. Los que quedaban en pie miraban con pánico, preguntándose por dónde los atacaría. Mega Pidgeot reapareció enfrente del Primeape Sombrío, con las alas envueltas en energía de tipo Volador, y golpeó a Primeape, lanzándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo noqueado. Gorigan y los todavía conscientes peones de Cipher vieron con horror al derrotado SD007.

\- No lo creo. – dijo uno.

\- Eso no debería ser posible. – dijo otro.

\- ¿Acaso el proceso Sombrío realmente es el pináculo del poder Pokémon? – preguntó un tercero, con clara duda en su voz.

\- ¡Escuché eso! – gritó Gorigan. – ¡Todavía no ha terminado! ¡Todavía tenemos a SD0013!

\- ¡Ala de Acero! – ordenó Jane, y con otro movimiento rápido, Mega Pidgeot apareció enfrente del Hypno Sombrío y lo golpeó con sus alas recubiertas en acero. Cuando trató de levantarse. Pidgeot le volvió a dar con Ala de Acero. Siguió volviendo a tratar de levantarse, y una vez más, Mega Pidgeot usó Ala de Acero. Y por tercera vez, Pidgeot le dio con dos Alas de Acero a la vez.

\- ¡¿Cuánto más puede soportar?! – gritó Jane cuando Hypno trató de volver a levantarse. – ¡Al diablo con esto! ¡Pidgeot, llévatelo hacia el cielo y estámpalo contra el suelo con un Ataque de Ala!

Asintiendo, Pidgeot usó sus garras para agarrar al Hypno Sombrío y se lo llevó hacia las alturas. Al llegar a la cima de su vuelo, soltó su agarre y dejó caer a Hypno. Cubriendo sus alas con energía de tipo Volador, se lanzó cargando contra el Pokémon que caía. Los peones vieron en shock como Mega Pidgeot estrellaba a Hypno Sombrío mientras bajaban más rápido de lo que la gravedad dictaba, viéndose forzados a cubrir sus ojos al impactar contra el suelo.

Luego de disiparse el polvo, en el medio de un enorme cráter, vieron a Mega Pidgeot, de pie triunfante sobre el inconsciente Hypno Sombrío.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó una peona entrando en pánico.

\- ¡Administrador Gorigan, tenemos que retirarnos!

\- ¡No todavía! ¡Si nos vamos con las manos vacías, mi credibilidad recibirá un golpe! – exclamó. De repente, una enorme figura apareció en el campo de batalla. Era nada más y nada menos que Barlow, de la Base de Guardianes de Vientown, que hizo su entrada tacleando a dos peones y noqueándolos con su enorme cuerpo.

\- ¡OBJETIVO EN LA MIRA! ¡Jane, Rosebay, ¿se encuentran bien?! – anunció, mientras su Makuhita llegaba para atacar a otro peón.

\- Aparte de todas estas cortadas, estoy mejor que bien ahora que ustedes están aquí. – dijo Rosebay. ¡Pero esos rufianes le rompieron el brazo a Jane!

\- ¡Roselia, usa Retribución! – gritó un hombre con un afro. Su Roselia inmediatamente asestó un potente golpe haciendo un gran daño en uno de los Pokémon de los peones. – ¡Tiempo sin vernos, Jane!

\- ¡No es el momento para reuniones, Crawford! – gritó una mujer con un Buneary.

\- ¡Pero Luana, si no la hemos visto desde que se graduó!

\- ¡Equipo Cipher primero, después las reuniones! – gritó Jane.

\- Perdón. – se disculpó Crawford.

\- ¡Staraptor! – graznó un Pokémon desde el cielo. Mirando hacia arriba, los presentes vieron a los Jefes de Guardianes Wendy y Sven acercándose. El Luxray de Sven saltó fuera del pájaro y le soltó al grupo de peones un Atactrueno.

\- ¡¿Se encuentran bien, Jane y Rosebay?! ¡Los refuerzos de la Base de Pueltown ya vienen en camino! – gritó Sven.

\- ¡¿Ya podemos retirarnos, Gorigan?! – gritó el peón al lado de Gorigan. Este a regañadientes cogió otra Pokébola.

\- ¡Slowking, Teletransportación, sácanos de aquí! – Al salir, los ojos de Slowking brillaron, y un segundo después, Gorigan y varios de sus peones desaparecieron en un destello de luz. Pero no todos.

\- ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué pasará con el resto de nosotros?!

\- ¿Por qué no mejor se rinden por las buenas, cabezas de chorlito? – sugirió Rosebay mientras llegaban los refuerzos de la Base Pueltown. Los peones que se quedaron atrás (los que seguían conscientes al menos) decidieron levantar las manos en rendición.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

\- Buen trabajo, Jane. – dijo Wendy mientras los otros Guardianes se encargaban de reunir a todos los peones de Cipher que seguían conscientes, luego de amarrar a los que seguían noqueados antes de que se recuperaran. – No esperábamos que en tu primera misión las cosas fueran a escalar de este modo. Pero manejaste las cosas remarcablemente bien para una novata.

\- Gracias. – dijo Jane, mientras otro Guardián le ponía vendas alrededor de su brazo roto. Ya por fortuna le habían tratado las cortadas que sufrió por la caída.

\- Tú… – dijo de repente una voz furiosa. Los Guardianes se voltearon en la dirección que vino, y fue entonces que vieron que se trataba de uno de los peones que había recuperado la conciencia. Jane lo reconoció: era el que estuvo a punto de matarla con su Victreebel. – ¡Maldita perra! ¡Te juro que cuando salga de donde sea la prisión a la que me enviarán, vendré por ti! ¡Maldita fenómeno bloodliner!

\- Espera, ¿qué? – preguntó Wendy.

\- Ignórenlo. – intervino Rosebay, cubierta de venditas por todos lados. – Probablemente los ataques de los Combees le sacudieron más el cerebro de lo que piensa. Esa Vespiquen se encariñó bastante con Jane, ¿sabían?

Jane y Pidgeot le dieron a Rosebay una mirada de gratitud, pero el peón todavía no se rendía.

\- ¡Esa perra es uno de esos fenómenos bloodliners! ¡¿No es así, chicos?!

\- ¡Eh, sí!

\- ¡No me dirán que dejan que abominaciones como ella se conviertan en Guardianes!

\- Los idiotas están mintiendo. – dijo Rosebay.

\- ¡Les estamos diciendo la ver…!

\- ¡CÁLLENSE! ¡Cierren ya sus malditas bocas! – gritó Sven. Los peones sintieron un escalofrío bajarles por toda la espina ante su mirada. – Déjenme listar todo lo que está mal con su plan, así que escúchenme con atención _._

Todo mundo guardó silencio, y los peones tragaron en seco.

\- Uno, les tomaré la palabra a Jane y a Rosebay por encima de ustedes cualquier día.

\- Pero… – La peona que iba a hablar se detuvo cuando el Luxray de Sven le gruñó con rabia.

\- Dos, incluso si Jane fuese una bloodliner, no tendría ningún problema con eso en lo más mínimo. – les dijo. Los peones perdieron lo poco que les quedaba de actitud desafiante. – Y tres, USTEDES son los que andan haciéndoles cosas horribles a los Pokémon. Todo mundo puede sentir lo mal que está eso que le hicieron a los que ustedes llaman Pokémon Sombríos, aunque por alguna razón, algunos pueden sentirlo mejor que otros.

Mirando a los inconscientes Primeape y Hypno Sombríos, tuvo un escalofrío antes de voltear sus ojos y darles una mirada asesina a los peones.

\- Ustedes no tienen derecho de llamar a nadie abominación. No cuando sus acciones los convierten en la mayor escoria que hay en todo el planeta. ¡Llévenselos!

\- ¡Sí, señor! – dijeron los otros Guardianes.

* * *

 _ **A la semana siguiente…**_

 ***¡EQUIPO CIPHER FRUSTRADO EN EL BOSQUE VIEN!***

La noticia del incidente se esparció, sin escatimar detalles de la confrontación.

\- "¿Lograste Mega Evolucionar a tu Mega Pidgeot?" – pensó el Director Lamont mientras leía las noticias en el periódico. – "Me preocupaba estarte poniendo demasiada presión, pero por lo visto lo lograste. Aunque ahora me preocupan los rumores que están esparciendo sobre ti."

\- ¡Por eso pudiste ver a Jenkins a larga distancia! – dijo un estudiante, recordando la historias que escuchó de que Jane tenía una vista increíble. – ¡Eso es genial!

El Director Lamont se permitió creer que eso era una buena señal.

* * *

 _ **Afuera de la residencia Jackrum…**_

\- Entonces, ¿es cierto que Jane es una Bloodliner? – preguntó un reportero.

\- ¿Y qué si lo es? – preguntó Jenkins. Él y su Pidgeot les echaron a los reporteros una mirada asesina, retándolos a que alguno se atreviera a decir que tenía algún problema con eso. Todos se voltearon.

\- Solo es curiosidad. – respondió tímidamente el reportero.

\- Pero ya no hay duda. – murmuró otro. – No lo negó, es decir que realmente Jane sí es una Bloodliner, veamos qué decide la Unión de Guardianes sobre esto en su próxima reunión _._

* * *

 _ **Una semana después de la batalla en el Bosque Vien…**_

\- De acuerdo, todo mundo en orden. – dijo la Presidenta Erma, golpeando con su bastón en el suelo para atraer la atención de todos. – Muy bien. Ahora, creo que es mejor comenzar recapitulando algunas cosas, solo para asegurarnos que todos estemos en la misma página. Spencer, tú estuviste presente en el primer incidente, ¿correcto?

\- Correcto. – respondió el aludido. – El año pasado, seis de mis Guardianes fueron asesinados, y eso fue antes de que tuviéramos una batalla masiva. Muchos de ellos se escaparon, y no pudimos salvar a todos los Pokémon.

\- Después de eso, tuviste algunos… problemas, ¿verdad? – preguntó Wendy.

\- Urgh, ni me lo recuerdes. Pia ya está causando más dolores de cabeza de los que debería para Garmon y Zilant. Gracias a Dios que Wicke ha sido tan amable de acomodarlos. – dijo Spencer.

\- Por mucho que me moleste eso también, me temo que nos salimos del tema. – dijo el barbón peliazul Rand de Oblivia. – Como sea, después del primer incidente, el Equipo Cipher ha hecho varias invasiones con distintos grados de éxito.

\- Siempre capturamos a algunos, pero a costa de perder muchos Guardianes. – dijo Aria, golpeando su puño contra la mesa. – ¡Es muy frustrante!

\- Ya, ya, cálmate, Aria. – dijo la Presidenta Erma. – Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero las decisiones tomadas en momentos de su furia rara vez resultan bien.

Asintiendo, Aria tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse. Una vez que se aseguró de que estaba tranquila, Sven tomó la palabra.

\- Ahora tenemos nuestro último incidente. – les dijo. – Según nos dijeron Jane y Rosebay, el Equipo Cipher estaba en el Bosque Vien porque detectaron una señal de energía de Celebi y querían capturarlo. Los soldados que capturamos estaban dispuestos a confirmarlo.

\- Y eso no es todo. – dijo el Profesor Hastings. – Según el reporte de Jane, su líder pareció dejar implícito que tienen numerosos Pokémon Sombríos a su disposición. Actualmente estamos buscando métodos para revertir el proceso en los dos que recuperamos, pero no hemos tenido éxito hasta el momento.

\- Urgh. – gruñó Spencer.

\- Viendo el lado positivo, al menos en esta ocasión no murieron Guardianes. – dijo Wendy.

\- Cuando es solo un incidente después de muchos, no creo que sea un lado muy positivo. – dijo Spencer.

\- Quizás deberíamos considerar el POR QUÉ no hubo muertes de Guardianes en esta ocasión. – sugirió el Profesor Hastings.

\- Bueno, esta vez había menos de ellos de lo usual, pero considerando que solo estaban Jane, su Pidgeot y Rosebay, las cosas se igualan. – dijo Sven.

\- ¿Por qué había menos peones en esta ocasión? – preguntó Aria.

\- Bueno, considerando que iban tras Celebi, tal vez solo enviaron a quienes tenían disponibles al detectar su señal de energía. O quizás creyeron que un grupo más grande atraería nuestra atención y no querían interrupciones para lo que era, considerando su objetivo, una misión muy importante. – dijo la Presidenta Erma.

\- Como sea. – intervino Sven. – Jane también tenía un Pokémon compañero completamente evolucionado, y eso le da una gran ventaja sobre la mayoría de los demás Guardianes.

\- Haber dominado la Mega Evolución ciertamente le ayudó. – dijo Wendy.

\- Creo que puedo ver a dónde quieres llegar con esto. – dijo Aria.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Rand.

\- Digo que tomando en cuenta que tenía un Pokémon compañero totalmente evolucionado que fue capaz de Mega Evolucionar, y el hecho de que además es una Bloodliner, esta vez no hubo muertes porque Jane tenía muchas cosas de su lado que la hacían mucho más fuerte que los Guardianes promedio. – dijo Sven.

\- Sven, ¿qué es lo que intentas decir? – preguntó Spencer.

\- ¿No es obvio? Para que la Unión de Guardianes pueda adaptarse a la amenaza que representa el Equipo Cipher, necesitamos volvernos más fuertes. – dijo Aria.

\- Correcto, y no solo nosotros. Todos los Guardianes tienen que hacerlo. Si es que no lo han hecho todavía, necesitan ganarse la confianza de un Pokémon compañero, potencialmente conseguir más de uno, y ayudarlos a que alcancen su estado evolutivo final si es posible. – dijo Sven. – Deberíamos también pedirle a Jenkins que salga del retiro. Aunque ya tenemos unos cuantos usuarios de Mega Evolución en la Unión de Guardianes, necesitaremos muchos más, y no hay nadie mejor que Jenkins para enseñarles.

\- Bueno, mi esposa Leanne es arqueóloga. – dijo Rand.

\- ¿Y eso cómo es relevante? – preguntó Spencer.

\- Leanne a veces encuentra Mega Piedras y Piedras Activadoras en su trabajo. Podemos darles esas piedras a los Guardianes que tengan Pokémon compatibles con ellas y pedirle a Jenkins que les enseñe cómo alcanzar la Mega Evolución. – respondió Rand. – También ha descubierto varias ruinas que describen cosas como Evolución Rompedora. Aunque no ilustraban con claridad cómo lograrla, si podemos hacerla, nos ayudará contra el Equipo Cipher.

\- No tengo idea de qué sea eso de la Evolución Rompedora, pero las Mega Piedras y Piedras Activadoras que consiga su esposa definitivamente serán de gran ayuda. – dijo Sven.

\- Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto al hecho de que Jenkins tiene como nieta a una abominación de…? – El hombre que dijo esto se quedó callado al sentir varias miradas asesinas dirigiéndose a su persona.

\- No pienso tolerar ningún tipo de discriminación en contra de ciudadanos y Guardianes bloodliners. – declaró el Profesor Hastings.

\- Y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Hastings. – dijo la Presidenta Erma, amenazándolo con su bastón.

\- Con una sensación menor de deja vu, mi buzón de entrada está sobrecargado con docenas de emails de Guardianes fiorreanos que han decidido revelarse como Bloodliners en apoyo a Jane. – dijo Spencer. – Casi todos han dicho que si Jane se va, ellos también.

\- Jenkins nos terminaría de usar como alimento para su Pidgeot si echáramos a su nieta solo porque es una Bloodliner. – dijo Aria, solo en parte bromeando.

\- Siempre he creído que en las noticias son demasiado duros con ellos. – dijo Wendy. – Y el hecho de que Jenkins prácticamente le confirmó a los reporteros que Jane es una Bloodliner me da buenas razones para hacer algo que he pensado desde hace tiempo.

\- ¿Y de qué se trata? – preguntó Rand.

\- Me gustaría proponer una política de ser más inclusivos con los Bloodliners. – dijo Wendy. – No hay mejor momento que ahora. Si hay Bloodliners que quieren convertirse en Guardianes Pokémon, deberíamos recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

\- Nunca he entendido el por qué tanta animosidad contra ellos. – dijo Sven. – Todo lo que he leído en contra de los bloodliners se basa más en lo que PODRÍAN hacer más que en lo que hayan hecho realmente. Y díganme, ¿qué hizo la única bloodliner a la que conocemos?

El hombre que llamó abominación a Jane no fue capaz de ver a Sven directo a los ojos.

\- Exactamente. Frustró una invasión del Equipo Cipher, derrotó y recuperó a dos Pokémon Sombríos, y evitó más capturas de Pokémon. – dijo Sven. – Secundo la propuesta de Wendy. Nos estaremos pegando un tiro en los pies si no los dejamos unirse.

\- Concuerdo. Bloodliners o no, siguen siendo parte de la Unión de Guardianes. – dijo la Presidenta Erma. – No deberíamos excluirlos solo porque pueden usar poderes Pokémon.

\- Gracias por decir eso, Presidenta Erma. – dijo Rand. – Mi hija Nema es una bloodliner, capaz de utilizar Excavar. Ciertamente le ha ayudado mucho a su madre en su trabajo.

\- Creo que ya hemos cubierto todo lo que teníamos que cubrir, así que propongo que concluyamos esta reunión. – dijo el Profesor Hastings. – ¿Todos a favor con las propuestas de Sven para fortalecer nuestras filas?

Todos los presentes levantaron las manos.

\- Muy bien. – dijo el Profesor Hastings, mientras todos bajaban las manos. – Ahora, ¿todos a favor de la propuesta de Wendy para implementar políticas de inclusión para los Bloodliners?

Con la Presidenta Erma y el Profesor Hastings apoyando la propuesta, incluso aquellos que no parecían agradarles los bloodliners se mostraron a favor.

* * *

 _ **En el reino de Rota…**_

La Duquesa Ilene se distrajo de su trabajo al ver a un ser de color rosa materializándose enfrente de ella.

 _\- Celebi acaba de venir a darme esto. –_ dijo el Mew del Árbol de la Vida entregándole un periódico. – _Creo que lo encontrarás realmente maravilloso._

Ilene leyó, y su mandíbula casi cae al ver el titular:

 _ ***"¡BIENVENIDOS LOS BLOODLINERS!" DICE LA JEFA DE GUARDIANES WENDY***_

\- ¿Qué llevó a este desarrollo? – le preguntó.

 _\- Por lo que me contó Celebi, una Guardiana que resultó ser Bloodliner se convirtió en heroína por derrotar a una fuerza del Equipo Cipher. –_ dijo Mew. – _Aparentemente le dio a esta persona Wendy la oportunidad perfecta de hacer eso._

\- Ya veo. – dijo Ilene. – Estás en lo correcto. Es un cambio maravilloso. Solo puedo imaginarme cómo reaccionará el resto del mundo. Esto es algo que no puede pasar desapercibido o ser ignorado.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en Fiore…**_

La noticia de los acuerdos a los que los altos mandos de la Unión de Guardianes habían llegado se esparció como el fuego.

\- Pues vaya, parece que no hizo falta que mintiera para protegerte, ¿verdad? – preguntó Rosebay.

\- Aun así lo aprecio. Muchas gracias, Rosebay. – dijo Jane, sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba.

\- ¿Cómo está el brazo? – preguntó la investigadora.

\- El doctor dijo que tendré que tenerlo enyesado por unas cuantas semanas más.

\- ¡Hey Jane! – llamó otra Guardiana.

\- ¿Sí, qué pasa?

\- Bueno, viendo que tu mamá y tu abuelo ya saben que eres una bloodliner… – le dijo tímidamente. – Mis padres todavía no saben que yo soy una. Así que… me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar cuando vaya a decírselos. Ya sabes, algo de apoyo moral.

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Jane, mientras su Pidgeot, Taillow y Vespiquen asentían estando de acuerdo.

\- Hey, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a mí también con eso? – preguntó otra.

\- ¿Y a mí? – dijo otra más.

\- ¡No se olviden de mí! – agregó una cuarta.

\- Cómo me alegro de que Mega Pidgeot sea una de las cosas más rápidas del mundo. – dijo Jane, sintiéndose abrumada de tener a tantas de sus camaradas pidiéndole ayuda. – Definitivamente necesitaré velocidad para esto. ¡Está bien, todo mundo, hagan fila primero!

* * *

 _ **En una granja de Fiore…**_

\- Es decir que tu hija Nongmin es una bloodliner de tipo Fertilizante. – dijo un granjero hablándole a otro, viendo a su hija de trece años usando dicho movimiento para incrementar la cosecha de su familia. – Eso explica muchas cosas…

Un tercer granjero gruñó y estuvo a punto de decir lo que pensaba, hasta que el padre de Nongmin lo interrumpió.

\- Antes de que se te ocurra decir nada, recuerda que los líderes de la Unión de Guardianes ya tomaron su decisión, y que aquí en Fiore, varios de nuestros Guardianes son Bloodliners. Y que conocemos a varios de ellos.

El tercer granjero sabiamente decidió que era mejor quedarse calladito.

* * *

 _ **Afuera de una casa en Almia…**_

\- ¿Estás lista, Joli? - preguntó Jane, de pie junto con su Pidgeot, Taillow y Vespiquen.

\- Sí, Jane. – dijo una quinceañera de pelo largo y negro. – Gracias por apoyarme con esto.

\- No tienes que agradecerme. Ambas somos Guardianas, tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotras. ¡Ahora métete y díselo a tus padres! – dijo Jane mientras entraban a la casa. Convenientemente, los padres de Joli estaban viendo las noticias.

\- Hola, mamá, papá. Escuchen… tengo algo importante que decirles.

\- ¿De qué se trata, querida? – preguntó la madre de Joli.

\- Bueno, ¿ya saben cómo están las cosas en Almia últimamente? – preguntó Joli.

\- Hija, tendrías que estar viviendo bajo una piedra gigante para NO saberlo. – dijo su padre, señalando al televisor.

\- Bueno… quería que supieran que… que yo también soy una bloodliner.

\- Ya lo sabemos. – dijo su madre sin inmutarse, sorprendiendo tanto a Jane como a la propia Joli. – Cuando eras bebé, constantemente eructabas Gas Venenoso. – explicó la mujer.

\- ¿Por qué si no íbamos a tener máscaras de gas? – preguntó su padre.

\- Pues vaya, esta no me la esperaba. – dijo Jane. – Ninguno de los otros padres que visité con las demás Guardianas sabían que sus hijas eran Bloodliners.

* * *

 _ **En un campamento arqueológico en Oblivia…**_

La joven Nema se encontraba usando Excavar felizmente, buscando artefactos para su madre.

\- ¡Nema! – le llamó Leanne. – ¡Es hora de cenar!

\- ¡Ya voy! – respondió la aludida, limpiándose las gafas.

\- ¿Saben algo? – dijo uno de los asistentes de Leanne. – Siempre me pregunté por qué era tan buena para cavar en las ruinas.

\- Empecé a sospechar cuando logró sacarnos a todos después de aquel derrumbe hace unos meses. – dijo otro.

\- ¿Y nunca dijeron nada? – preguntó Leanne.

\- Ella salvó nuestras vidas. – dijo el segundo asistente. – Me rehúso a ser un bastardo ingrato.

Y siguiendo la propuesta de Sven, los Guardianes en todas partes tomaron la iniciativa para volverse más fuertes.

\- "Que nunca perdamos a otro Guardián por culpa del Equipo Cipher." - pensó Sven.

* * *

 _ **En Ciudad Fall…**_

Un Disco de Captura giró alrededor de un Mudkip que registraba los botes de basura. Después de verse rodeado por un brillo blanco, vio como el Guardián se le aproximaba para hablarle.

\- Hola, soy Spenser. – lo saludó. – Y este de aquí es Fearow.

\- ¡Fearow! – graznó el pájaro mientras Mudkip los veía con curiosidad.

\- ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? – preguntó Spencer arrodillándose frente a él. – Tenemos buena comida y puedo darte un buen lugar para dormir. A cambio, solo tendrás que ayudarnos, y tendrás toda la comida que quieras y un lugar seguro donde dormir.

El Mudkip consideró esto, y saltó a los brazos de Spenser para y empezó a frotarse contra él.

\- ¡Mudkip!

\- Tomaré eso como un sí. – dijo Spenser.

* * *

 _ **En la Base de Guardianas de Vientown…**_

\- ...197, 198... – decía Barlow mientras él y su Makuhita levantaban pesas. – ¡Y 200!

Y con eso terminaron. Jadeando después de su entrenamiento, se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron. De repente, Makuhita sintió una subida de poder, y cuando la luz se desvaneció, frente a Barlow se encontraba Hariyama.

\- ¡Muy bien, lo lograste! – celebró el Guardián.

\- ¡Hariyama!

* * *

 _ **En la Aldea Cocona de Oblivia…**_

Rand alternaba miradas entre la Piedra Activadora en su Mega Guante y la Venusaurita de su Pokémon compañero. Tomó un profundo respiro.

\- ¿Listo?

\- ¡Saur!

\- ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos! – dijo Rand cerrando los ojos.

…

 _\- ¡Bulba! – gritaba un Pokémon, en peligro de caer por un risco en el Monte Latolato._

 _\- ¡No te preocupes, ya te tengo! – gritó el adolescente Rand mientras jalaba al Bulbasaur de vuelta a la seguridad._

Viendo una luz brillante a través de sus párpados, Rand volvió a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con su nuevo Mega Venusaur.

\- ¡Saur! – anunció este, tomándose un momento para mirarse su nueva apariencia. Rand no pudo evitar sonreír ante la visión.

* * *

 _ **Varias semanas después que la Unión de Guardianes tomó su decisión…**_

Jane ingresó a la residencia de los Jackrum, seguida de Pidgeot, Taillow y Vespiquen.

\- Dios, qué cansancio. – dijo mientras los cuatro se dejaban caer en el sillón. – ¿Quién diría que mi primera misión resultaría en esto? Cómo me alegra haber conseguido algo de tiempo libre, y también que me quitaran ese yeso.

\- Igual yo. – dijo Jolanka, sentándose junto a su hija. – Entre que tu abuelo saliera de su retiro y que tú hayas estado ocupada ayudando a los otros Bloodliners con sus propios padres, la casa ha estado demasiado tranquila para mi gusto. Por cierto, ¿sabes qué ha estado haciendo últimamente?

\- Lo último que supe fue que el abuelo y el Profesor Hastings tenían algo importante que discutir.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Jolanka. – Esperaba que me pudiera decir por qué fue que pudiste lograr la Mega Evolución durante la batalla viendo que nunca antes habías podido hacerlo. ¿No sabes qué fue lo que cambió?

\- La verdad no tengo idea. – admitió Jane. – Me esforzaba mucho para que funcionara porque no quería decepcionar a nadie, pero durante esa batalla no pensé en eso. Lo único era que no quería seguir viendo como lastimaban a mi amiga y...

Jolanka vio como la expresión de Jane se tornaba en shock, y la chica se llevó la mano a la frente.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – La chica soltó una sonora carcajada. – ¡Por eso no funcionaba! Cielos, pero qué idiota fui.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Estaba tan enfocada en asegurarme de no decepcionar a nadie, en tratar de lograr la Mega Evolución, ¡que me olvidé por completo de mi lazo con Pidgeot! – dijo Jane, volviendo a reírse. – Entre más fallaba, más me concentraba en la cosa equivocada. Cielos, pero que tonta soy.

\- Bueno, con lo que dijo tu abuelo sobre la Mega Evolución, eso lo explica todo. – dijo Jolanka, y Jane asintió. – Por cierto, vi tus fotos con Taillow y Vespiquen, y aunque los periódicos ya mencionan cómo los conseguiste, preferiría escucharlo directamente de ti.

\- Claro, mamá. Bueno, las cosas fueron así…

 _ **Flashback: el día después de la batalla…**_

 _\- Sabes, después de quedarme aquí tantas semanas, echaré de menos este lugar. – dijo Jane mientras terminaban de empacar._

 _\- Entiendo lo que dices. – dijo Rosebay preparándose para montarse en la Pidgeot de Jane._

 _\- ¡Staraptor!_ – _Las dos se dieron la vuelta al oír el graznido, y vieron a Staraptor volando hacia ellas, pero esta vez, no vino a atacarlas. En vez de eso, aterrizó frente a Rosebay. – ¡Star!_

 _Rosebay se quedó viéndolo confusa, hasta que su mandíbula cayó al darse cuenta de lo que quería._

 _\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – le preguntó incrédula._

 _\- ¡Raptor!_

 _\- Parece ser que se encariñó contigo después de todo este tiempo, ¿no? – dijo Jane. – Especialmente después de que lo curaste cuando estaba herido._

 _\- ¡Taillow!_

 _\- ¡Vespiquen!_

 _Jane, Pidgeot y Rosebay vieron en shock como la parvada de Taillows y Swellows junto con los Combees y sus dos reinas llegaban. Uno de los Taillows voló hacia Jane, junto con la Vespiquen más joven._

 _\- ¡Taillow!_

 _\- ¡Vespiquen!_

 _\- ¿Ustedes dos… quieren venir conmigo? – preguntó Jane._

 _\- ¡Tail!_

 _\- ¡Quen!_

 _\- Ya veo, ¿están seguros? – les preguntó, y ambos asintieron. Jane volteó hacia sus respectivos grupos. – Y a ustedes, ¿esto les parece bien?_

 _\- Vesp. – dijo la Vespiquen restante._

 _\- Un enjambre de Combees no puede tener más de una reina. – dijo Rosebay. – Al menos de este modo habrá menos dolor para todos los involucrados._

 _\- ¡Swellow! – dijo el que parecía ser el líder de la parvada._

 _\- ¿Alguna razón en especial? – preguntó Jane. – ¿O solo es que les caigo bien?_

 _\- Taillow. – dijo el que quería unírsele sonriendo._

 _\- Ya veo. – dijo Jane devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Bueno, ¡todos a bordo entonces!_

 _Su Mega Aro comenzó a brillar y Pidgeot Mega Evolucionó. Al disiparse la luz, Jane, Rosebay, Taillow, Vespiquen y Staraptor se montaron en la espalda de Mega Pidgeot._

 _\- ¡Sujétense fuerte todos! – dijo Jane mientras despegaban. – ¡Pidgeot, no se te olvide que tengo el brazo roto!_

 _\- ¡Pidgeot! – Su compañera se despidió del resto de los Pokémon del Bosque Vien que vinieron a ver su partida._

 _\- ¡Adiós a todos, Pokémon del Bosque Vien! – dijo Jane._

 _\- ¡Hasta pronto! – dijo Rosebay._ _Y con estas palabras, Mega Pidgeot voló a toda velocidad, para llegar al Cuartel General al caer del día._

 **Fin del flashback.**

\- ¿Crees que habremos iniciado una nueva era? – preguntó Jolanka. – ¿Una donde los Guardianes tengan múltiples Pokémon compañeros? Escuché que Spenser en Fiore se acaba de conseguir un Mudkip.

\- ¡Oh, diablos, no! – dijo Jane. – ¡No quiero ser responsable por OTRO cambio a la Unión de Guardianes! ¡Ayudar a mis otras amigas a revelarse ante sus padres fue MUCHO más difícil de lo que debió haber sido porque los reporteros me seguían a todas partes buscando entrevistas!

\- Solo bromeaba, querida. – sonrió Jolanka. Jane se rio sarcásticamente. – Aun así, quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de ti, y sea lo que sea que tu abuelo esté haciendo en este momento, estoy segura que él también lo está.

\- Gracias, mamá. – dijo Jane, abrazando a su madre.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, en el Cuartel General de los Guardianes…**_

\- ¡Star!

\- ¡Tor!

\- ¡Dejen de pelear, maldita sea! – gritó Wendy, mientras su Staraptor y el de Rosebay se volvían a meter en otra disputa territorial. – ¡Captura activada! – Una vez que la captura estuvo completa, volvió a gritarles. – ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirles esto, que todos somos amigos aquí? Y tú, Rosebay, ¿no deberías enviarle ya tu reporte al Profesor Hastings?

\- Ese viejo está en medio de una discusión importante con Jenkins. – dijo Rosebay. – Y debe ser algo realmente importante ya que activó la cámara a prueba de ruidos.

 **...**

\- Y bien, ¿para qué me necesitas? – preguntó Jenkins mientras él y Pidgeot observaban al Profesor Hastings haciendo una videollamada.

\- Tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar para apoyarme, ya que la mayoría consideraría lo que voy a hacer como alta traición si no lo manejo apropiadamente. – le dijo. La llamada se conectó, y en pantalla, Jenkins y Pidgeot vieron a un hombre con la piel extremadamente bronceada.

\- ¡Alola, Samson Oak al habla! – Para Jenkins, ese nombre sonaba familiar. – Ahh, Adalbert, ¿a qué debo este placer?

\- Hola, Sammy, me estaba preguntando cómo les estaba yendo a ti y a tu familia. – dijo el Profesor Hastings. Captando el mensaje, Samson empezó a marcar un número desde el otro lado.

\- Oh, estamos muy bien. Y también mis estudiantes. La Gran Prueba de dos de ellos, unos gemelos, ya está programada para la próxima semana, y todos están muy emocionados.

\- Eso me alegra. – dijo Hastings. La llamada de Samson conectó, y Jenkins se sorprendió de ver quién estaba del otro lado de la línea.

\- Samuel Oak al habla, ya activé la cámara a prueba de ruidos, adelante. – dijo este último. Jenkins ni se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de decir el Profesor Hastings.

\- Sam, viejo amigo mío. Tengo un plan para traer la paz a nuestros dos bandos. Y estoy hablando de verdadera paz y no este estado de guerra fría en el que estamos ahora. ¿Qué me dices a eso?

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Ahora sí, ya tenemos nuestro primer oneshot dedicado de lleno a los Guardianes. Con eso tenemos un mayor vistazo a las otras naciones. Fuera de los obvios OCs, como Jenkins y Jane, casi todos los personajes de este oneshot son canónicos de la saga de Pokémon Ranger, a excepción de la investigadora Rosebay, que es un personaje del día del anime Diamante y Perla (del episodio cuando el Starly de Ash evoluciona en Staravia) que la trasladaron a las naciones de los Guardianes para propósitos de esta historia.

Aquí hay avances importantes en la trama de Cipher: los Mega Pokémon pueden hacerles frente a los Pokémon Sombríos e incluso ganarles, y tenemos algo de vista positiva para la Unión de Guardianes al mostrarse abierto a la inclusión de los bloodliners en sus filas. Lo de la "Evolución Rompedora", si no lo saben es una mecánica del juego de cartas de Pokémon (ya ha habido algunas referencias a ella en el último capítulo de la historia principal y en otro oneshot previo) conocida como "Break Evolution", donde los Pokémon se recubren con una energía dorada que parece eléctrica, pero el problema es que no hay traducción oficial y no se me ocurrió de qué otra forma colocarla. Si alguien tiene sugerencias, adelante. Aunque quizás, la mayor sorpresa fue esa pequeña pero importante participación de Celebi. ¿Qué les parece? Ash y MissingNo no son los únicos conscientes de lo que pasó con la línea temporal, pero al menos se trata de alguien que está del lado de nuestro héroe. Y eso me dio ideas para utilizarlo yo en un futuro.

Bueno, no me alargo más porque tengo que salir de volada. Gracias por los reviews a **dragon titanico, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** El nombre de **Luanslayer92** lamentablemente se queda fuera porque lo único que hizo fue dejar un número 8 en las notas iniciales y no dignarse siquiera a responder al mensaje que le dejé. En serio, ¿realmente estará leyendo?


	56. Gaiden del Chico Kangaskhan

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden del Chico Kangaskhan**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Tommy Marshall, hijo de una familia kantoniana rica e influyente, es un niño que ha vivido toda su vida en una jaula de oro y anhela la libertad que desea tener. Cuando un viaje a la Zona Safari sale mal, Tommy de pronto se encuentra con mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado…

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

El Tauros corría junto a su manada, mientras Venomoth volaba encima de él. No era exactamente una carrera: solo se movían libremente. Un enjambre de Scythers también los seguía, mientras muchos otros Pokémon los rodeaban, revelando la verde vegetación alrededor de ellos. Los Pokémon estaban frente a un gran grupo de Pinsirs ahora. Probablemente estaban furiosos, porque invadieron su territorio. Los Tauros no iban a detenerse, sin embargo. Eran libres y orgullosos, y nadie podía decirles a dónde ir o qué tenían que hacer. Los dos grupos de Pokémon se miraron fijamente, la batalla era inminente. Y entonces…

\- ¿Tommy?

Tommy se sobresaltó, ocultándose detrás de su libro. Lentamente lo bajó y empezó a espiar, viendo que su madre estaba en la puerta. La mujer suspiró, acercándose a su cama y quitándole el libro antes de verlo, todavía vestido con su pijama.

\- ¿Por qué no te has vestido todavía? – La mujer sacudió la cabeza, suspirando. – Los invitados vendrán pronto. Este es un día importante para tu padre, ¿lo sabías?

\- Lo sé, y lo siento. – Tommy bajó la cabeza. Su madre se frotó la frente antes de ponerle las manos en los hombros.

\- Vamos, sabes que es importante. Solo compórtate y todo saldrá bien. – Le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba. – Sé que es difícil, pero eres mi pequeño. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Tommy asintió y le devolvió el abrazo. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el enorme guardarropa en el extremo del enorme y lujoso cuarto. El chico se cambió de sus pijamas a las ropas que su madre le dio, mientras ella trataba de acomodarle su cabello. Hecho esto, Tommy se miró al espejo. Su cabello azul alborotado estaba tan arreglado como era posible en un perfecto peinado de tazón que al menos duraría un par de horas, mientras él trataba de moverse en la rígida chaqueta y sus pantalones mientras su madre le ponía la corbata. La mujer sonrió al terminar, poniéndole los brazos en los hombros.

\- ¡Te ves muy bien! – le dijo. Tommy sonrió algo inseguro, todavía viendo a su reflejo aburrido de nueve años al otro lado del espejo. – Vamos, nos están esperando.

Tommy asintió, y bajaron por varias escaleras hacia el comedor, pasando por demasiados pasillos que eran a la vez demasiado grandes y demasiado pequeños. El niño suspiró, manteniendo su mentón levantado y los ojos mirando al frente. Madre e hijo entraron al comedor, donde había al menos una docena de personas sentadas en la enorme mesa bajo el gran y costoso candelabro de cristal que colgaba del techo. Se encontraban conversando y ya habían comenzado a comer, sin notar su llegada hasta que el hombre bajito en la silla principal lo hizo.

\- ¡Aquí están! – dijo el padre de Tommy saludándolos con la mano y señalándoles las sillas vacías junto a él. – Vamos, siéntense aquí.

Tommy y su madre fueron a sentarse. El hombre más cercano al chico le ofreció su mano.

\- Entonces, ¿tú eres el hijo del Sr. Marshall? Gusto en conocerte.

El niño asintió, le sonrió y aceptó la mano con poca convicción. Mantuvo la misma expresión hasta estar seguro que el hombre tenía su atención en otra parte, espiando al resto de la mesa. Todos eran compañeros en los negocios de su padre, gente grande en su campo de trabajo y a los que no podía permitirse hacer enfadar. Sus padres siempre estaban ocupados con ellos después de todo, y nunca tenían tiempo para pasar con él. Tenía que dar una buena impresión.

Tommy bajó la cabeza, pensando otra vez en su libro. Ya sabía cómo seguiría la historia. Ni los Pinsirs ni los Tauros pelearían entre ellos. Otro Pokémon intervino para detenerlos: un Kangaskhan, el Pokémon padre. No podía permitir que su pelea causara daños a su hogar y problemas a los Pokémon, y sugirió una mejor manera de resolver la disputa territorial: una carrera, donde el ganador se quedaría con el territorio del perdedor. La horda y el enjambre estuvieron de acuerdo, y empezaron a correr libremente. De hecho, se divirtieron tanto que hasta se olvidaron por qué estaban haciendo la carrera en primer lugar.

Eso era porque para los Pokémon salvajes, esas cosas no eran tan importantes como para los humanos. Solo vivían sus vidas, se ocupaban de sus asuntos, en completa libertad, y sus padres siempre estaban para ellos. Tommy frunció el cejo, agarrando un trozo de ensalada con la mano y masticándolo, pretendiendo que era un bebé Kangaskhan dando sus primeros pasos para encontrar comida. Excepto que no había ningún Kangaskhan allí para ayudarlo y cuidarlo.

Al darse cuenta que los invitados lo estaban mirando, Tommy se detuvo y agarró un tenedor y cuchillo para seguir comiendo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. El Sr. Marshall frunció el cejo, dándole una mirada de preocupación a su hijo. Incluso al volver para entretener a los invitados, su mente no podía apartarse de Tommy. Se sentía infeliz, y él tenía que hacer algo.

…

\- Eso fue agotador. – dijo la Sra. Marshall sentándose en una silla y suspirando al ver al último invitado dejar la casa. – Por suerte todo salió bien.

\- No realmente. – dijo el Sr. Marshall sacudiendo la cabeza, frunciendo el cejo y frotándose la frente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó su esposa, que luego ensanchó los ojos. – ¡Oh, no! Fueron las gachas, ¿verdad? ¡Sabía que no de no debía haberle dicho al cocinero que usara esa receta kalosiana!

\- No, no, no era por la reunión. Es sobre Tommy. – suspiró el hombre. La señora Marshall hizo una pausa antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo.

\- Así que también lo notaste. – le dijo.

\- Soy su padre, por supuesto que lo noté. – Miró hacia arriba, hacia las escaleras hacia la habitación de Tommy. – Creí que iba a aburrirse, pero más bien… parecía estar triste.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- ¿No te dijo nada? – El hombre se sentó junto a ella.

\- No realmente. – suspiró. – Lo único que he visto que le gusta es aquel libro que le regalamos en su séptimo cumpleaños. Ese con el cuento de los Pokémon más raros de la región Kanto.

\- ¡Oh, claro, ya lo recuerdo! – asintió el hombre, rascándose la cabeza. Y entonces, una idea se le ocurrió. – Si le gustan tanto los Pokémon, creo que tengo la idea perfecta.

\- ¿En serio? – la mujer ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¡En serio! – dijo el hombre sonriendo, y señalando arriba. – ¡Nuestro hijo volverá a estar feliz en muy poco tiempo!

* * *

 _ **Días después, Zona Safari de Kanto…**_

Al final, su pequeño plan lo llevó a darles incentivos a docenas de personas y probablemente a romper un par de leyes, e incluso entonces solo pudo conseguir el permiso que quería para explorar un área muy pequeña. Gracias al cielo su helicóptero era pilotado por una inteligencia artificial, ya que sería muy difícil conseguir pilotos humanos dispuestos a sobrevolar la Zona Safari.

Pero al final, el Sr. Marshall se sintió feliz con el resultado: después de aterrizar y desembarcar en un claro, él y su hijo eran los primeros humanos que ponían un pie en la Zona Safari de Kanto, aunque fuese solo en un área pequeña. Por suerte, a Tommy no parecía importarle la restricción, viendo como saltaba y corría para ver todo lo que la reserva tenía que ofrecer.

\- ¡Mira, papá! ¡Es un Doduo! ¡Y un Nidorino! – dijo Tommy señalando a cada Pokémon. Muchos de ellos parecían estar asustados o alerta con su presencia, pero regresaban a sus rutinas normales en cuanto seguían adelante. Unos cuantos se les aproximaban con curiosidad, pero después de algunas dudas iniciales resultó que solo querían jugar con los recién llegados, y Tommy felizmente aceptó.

Una vez que se aseguró de que no había peligros rondando cerca, el Sr. Marshall miró detenidamente a su hijo mientras examinaba varios arbustos llenos de bayas, y sonrió.

\- ¿Estás divirtiéndote, Tommy?

\- ¡Sí! – Tommy volteó a ver a su padre y asintió, estirando los brazos y viendo por todas partes. – ¡Ver a todos estos Pokémon es increíble! Dijiste que nunca antes habían visto un humano, ¿verdad?"

\- Bueno, aparte de ese viejo gruñón que vigila la Zona Safari, sí. – se rio el Sr. Marshall mientras caminaba cerca de su hijo y le desordenaba el pelo. – ¡Así que asegúrate de darles una buena impresión! ¡Tú y yo somos básicamente los embajadores de la humanidad!

\- ¡Entendido! – se rio Tommy también.

Padre e hijo continuaron explorando todo lo que su porción de la Zona Safari para ofrecerles: Tommy se reía alegremente mientras jugaba con los Nidorinos, Glooms, Chanseys y otros residentes de la reserva dispuestos a acercárseles. Sorprendentemente, ninguno de los Pokémon los atacó; algunos de ellos se veían algo alertas o aparentemente agresivos, pero eso era todo. Tal vez solo era que no bajaban la guardia, o quizás entendían que ellos no querían hacerles daño. Al Sr. Marshall no le importaba eso; todo lo que le importaba era la felicidad de su hijo. Sus risas y expresión de alegría radiante eran la mejor recompensa que podría pedir, valía cada millón que invirtió y todas las citas que tuvo que cancelar para ese día.

Así, mantuvo su distancia mientras Tommy jugaba en el campo con los Pokémon. Se mantuvo vigilante, por supuesto, pero por la mayor parte, su viaje resultó ser solo un agradable paseo más que una excursión peligrosa, algo por lo que el Sr. Marshall se encontraba enormemente agradecido.

Mientras Tommy observaba a un grupo de Exeggcutes rodando, el Sr. Marshall revisó la hora. Ya casi eran las seis de la tarde, y el sol pronto se ocultaría. Miró a su hijo mientras abrazaba a un Exeggcute antes de enviarlo con los demás. Suprimió un suspiro mientras guardaba el reloj y caminaba hacia Tommy para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\- Bueno, creo que ya se nos acabó el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? – Tommy miró a su padre, con los ojos ensanchados del shock. Shock que hizo lugar a un ceño fruncido al observar la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. – Quería quedarme un poco más. Aquí es mucho más divertido que en casa.

El mensaje era claro. El Sr. Marshall suspiró y se puso a ordenar sus pensamientos, arrodillándose hasta ponerse a la altura de Tommy para verlo directo a los ojos.

\- No podemos quedarnos para siempre. – Sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros. – Pero no te preocupes, buscaré la manera de que hagamos otro viaje en el futuro, te lo prometo.

Silencio. El Sr. Marshall se quedó quieto mientras Tommy le devolvía la mirada. Luego volteó y se enfurruñó ligeramente, pero asintió.

\- Está bien. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y luego cruzando los brazos. El Sr. Marshall mantuvo la calma antes de ponerle las manos en los hombros otra vez a su hijo.

\- Hey, vamos. Si pudiera con gusto te dejaría vivir aquí, pero necesito que estés a salvo donde puedas crecer seguro y convertirte en un hombre de bien. – Su alegría se apagó al darle una mirada de advertencia. – Además, los humanos no podemos sobrevivir aquí. No tienes idea de la clase de peligros que rondan por aquí.

\- ¡Sí lo sé! ¡He leído todo sobre ellos en mi libro! – Tommy enseñó los dientes mientras se alejaba de su padre, señalando salvajemente a todas partes. – Conozco sobre las esporas de Vileplume, la furia de Dodrio y…

Algo saltó fuera de un arbusto. Tommy chilló y cayó hacia atrás, retrocediendo mientras miraba al frente de puro terror. El Oddish frente a él ladeó la cabeza, y entonces caminó hacia otro arbusto. Tommy recuperó su aliento mientras se agarraba el pecho. El Sr. Marshall suspiró antes de acercarse a su hijo de nuevo.

\- ¿Lo ves? No estoy diciéndolo por hacerte sentir mal o algo. Los humanos somos débiles por naturaleza, y la única razón por la cual estamos en la cima es porque somos inteligentes. Pero en lo salvaje, un Pokémon demasiado fuerte y tonto puede destruir a un humano inteligente antes de que pueda hacer nada. Así es como son las cosas. – El Sr. Marshall sacudió la cabeza y le extendió la mano a su hijo. – Sé que te agradan los Pokémon y definitivamente serás un maravilloso entrenador en el futuro, pero por ahora, dejemos esos sueños de lado, ¿está bien?

Tommy miró la mano de su padre con algo de fastidio mientras seguía respirando agitadamente, y apretando las manos en puños. Por un momento, el Sr. Marshall temió lo peor. Sin embargo, Tommy suspiró y se mordió el labio antes de agarrar la mano de su padre, manteniendo la mirada en el suelo.

\- Está bien.

\- Buen chico. – El Sr. Marshall agarró la mano de su hijo. – Ahora, volvamos a casa. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Caminó de vuelta hacia el sendero, y Tommy lo siguió en silencio, mirando la tierra de manera distante. El Sr. Marshall sacudió la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Tal vez no fuese el padre más perceptivo del mundo, pero no era un idiota. Un mejor padre podría haberle dicho que todo estaba bien, que volverían en otra ocasión, y luego romper el hielo y discutir cosas que les gustaban a ambos para mantener su mente fuera de la decepción. Así como estaban, no tenía idea de qué otra cosa decirle a Tommy fuera de repetirle su consejo una vez más. Su expresión se tornó sombría y le dio una patada al aire.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el aire se sintió extrañamente sólido, y escucharon un quejido de dolor. El Sr. Marshall se detuvo y adoptó una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Eso qué fue?

El Sr. Marshall y Tommy miraron rápidamente al frente y se encontraron con un Nidoran macho retorciéndose y gritando de dolor. El Sr. Marshall se quedó congelado al darse cuenta.

\- ¡Oh Dios, de verdad lo siento! – dijo mientras corría hacia el Nidoran, agarrándolo para mecerlo en sus brazos con una sonrisa de incertidumbre. – Ven aquí, pequeño, no quise lastimarte. ¡Por favor no llores!

El Nidoran solamente empezó a llorar más fuerte, y un feroz rugido resonó en el aire. El Sr. Marshall y Tommy saltaron al mismo tiempo y se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse a un gigantesco Nidoking mirándolos fijamente. Se quedaron allí tiesos, pálidos y con los ojos casi salidos. El padre tragó en seco y miró al Nidoran todavía gimoteando en sus brazos.

\- Uhm, asumo que este es tu hijo, ¿verdad? – dijo dejándolo suavemente en el suelo y dándole unas palmaditas. – Toma, ahí lo tienes. No queríamos lastimarlo, de verdad.

El Nidoran corrió a ponerse detrás de su padre, temblando, y miró fijamente a los humanos desde su escondite, mientras Nidoking mantenía su cejo fruncido y seguía con la mirada fija en ellos. El Sr. Marshall tragó en seco y retrocedió unos pasos.

\- Eso no lo va a calmar, ¿verdad?

\- No, si lastimas a la cría de un Nidoking, se asegurará de que lo pagues. – Tommy también tragó en seco, siguiendo a su padre. El dúo intercambió miradas y asintieron. Era muy clara la solución.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a correr, con el furioso Nidoking persiguiéndolos. El camino de repente se sintió como una mancha mientras los dos huían, asustando a los Pokémon salvajes y haciendo que se escondieran o simplemente llamaban su atención. Ninguno de ellos lo notó, pues estaban demasiado ocupados esquivando la furia y los Mega Cuernos de su perseguidor.

\- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te dije que la naturaleza era peligrosa! – gritó el Sr. Marshall, mirando constantemente detrás de él mientras el Nidoking recuperaba su distancia. Tommy tragó en seco, con la cara llena de terror mientras atravesaban unos arbustos.

\- ¿Dónde está el helicóptero?

\- ¡Allá! – gritó el Sr. Marshall, apartando la hierba para revelar el vehículo de escape solo a unos pocos metros. Ahuecó las manos alrededor de la boca y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Piloto, vuela de regreso a casa y no te detengas, ¿entendido?!

\- **AFIRMATIVO. –** resonó una voz robótica en respuesta. Las aspas del helicóptero comenzaron a rotar rápidamente mientras encendía el Sr. Marshall se permitió sonreír.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! – Y con esto, padre e hijo dieron un acelerón. Detrás de ellos, el Nidoking acababa de dejar los arbustos atrás.

Tommy y el Sr. Marshall ya casi llegaban, pronto estarían a salvo y ese horrible paréntesis solo sería una mancha menor en este gran viaje. De hecho, en su sonrisa el Sr. Marshall no se dio cuenta de la roca que había frente a él y se fue de cara al suelo. Cuando intentó levantarse, los rugidos del Nidoking se volvieron aún más feroces, y al darse la vuelta, vio que el Pokémon solo estaba a pocos metros de alcanzarlo. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara aguardando lo peor…

Y entonces algo voló por el aire, seguido de un grito primigenio de dolor puro. El Sr. Marshall abrió los ojos en confusión, y vio una pequeña piedra que se había encajado en el ojo del Nidoking, y a su hijo en posición de haber lanzado algo. El hombre miró a su hijo, ladeó la cabeza y empezó a parpadear sin cesar.

\- ¿Tommy?

\- ¡Vámonos, papá! – Tommy lo agarró del brazo, con el sudor chorreándole por la cara mientras veía al Nidoking quejándose del dolor todavía.

El Sr. Marshall no dijo nada al ponerse de pie y correr hacia la entrada abierta. Saltó primero, y el helicóptero comenzó a despegar apenas entró en él. Tommy ya estaba por llegar, casi, estaba a punto de saltar… y no saltó lo suficientemente alto.

Los ojos del Sr. Marshall se ensancharon al ver como su hijo se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño, y abajo en el claro, el niño estaba igual.

\- ¡No! – empezó a gritar, inclinándose tanto como podía, frunciendo el cejo y estirando el brazo hacia abajo lo más que podía. – ¡Toma mi mano, Tommy!

Tommy trató de saltar y agarrarla, con puro terror en su rostro. Volvió a saltar rápidamente, estriando su propio brazo. Padre e hijo apenas rozaron sus dedos uno con el otro, pero se resbalaron… y el helicóptero ya estaba demasiado alto. Podía ver el claro completo, y el Nidoking ya venía directo hacia Tommy, que estaba muerto de miedo. Con pánico, comenzó a gritar hacia la cabina, apretando las manos en la puerta abierta.

\- ¡Piloto, desciende! ¡Ahora mismo, es una orden!

\- **NEGATIVO. LA DIRECTIVA ANTERIOR FUE "VOLAR A CASA Y SIN DETENERSE". LOS PELIGROS QUE HAY ABAJO SON DEMASIADO ALTOS PARA REGRESAR.**

\- ¡Mi hijo sigue allá abajo! ¡Déjame bajar ahora!

\- **ME TEMO QUE ESO NO ES POSIBLE.**

El Sr. Marshall apretó los dientes y casi saltó antes de mirar debajo de nuevo. El terror lo dejó paralizado. Podía ver los rastros de su carrera, de la roca que Tommy arrojó, y todo el claro. Pero no podía ver ni a Tommy ni al Nidoking. El Sr. Marshall siguió mirando, esperando que sus ojos lo estuvieran engañando, pero nada cambiaba. Cayó de rodillas, con la mirada en blanco.

\- No... – Y mientras tanto, el helicóptero siguió volando hacia la seguridad, con el Sr. Marshall inmóvil, sin poder hacer otra cosa que llorar por la pérdida de su hijo.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto, abajo…**_

Tommy Marshall nunca había corrido tanto en toda su vida. No sabía qué tanta distancia le había logrado ganar al Nidoking, ni tampoco por cuanto tiempo había corrido. Lo único que sabía era que estaba a salvo, por ahora.

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, el niño se agarró el pecho. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y respiraba demasiado rápido. Las piernas y el pecho le dolían y toda la cara la tenía chorreada de sudor. Miró a su alrededor, sin ver ningún Pokémon cerca de él. O ningún humano, dicho fuera de paso. Estaba totalmente solo, y un Nidoking iba tras él. El miedo invadió al chico, y se agarró las rodillas lo más cerca que pudo de su cuerpo, haciéndose tan pequeño como podía.

Estaba atrapado en la Zona Safari, donde no vivía ningún humano. Su padre se había ido y no podía llamarlo o asegurarse de que pudiera encontrarlo. Estaba solo, débil y no tenía forma de escapar. Tommy trató de respirar más despacio mientras veía a su alrededor: el sol se ponía, y pronto caería la noche. No podía quedarse allí, pero no tenía idea de a dónde ir.

El niño tragó en seco, quitándose el sudor de la frente con su chaqueta. Se puso de pie y dio unos pasos con cuidado, alerta a cualquier sonido. Había leído en sus libros todo lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que mantener la calma y evitar confrontaciones con cualquier Pokémon salvaje, y hacerse el muerto si las cosas se salían de control. La mayoría de los Pokémon dejarían de perseguirlo si lo hacía. Una sonrisa de incertidumbre apareció en su rostro. Ese plan no era tan difícil, y podía correr muy rápido. Con algo de suerte y motivación, podía explorar la Zona Safari y encontrar una salida. No sería tan difícil.

\- Puedo hacerlo. – murmuró Tommy entre respiraciones. Asumió su postura, apretó los puños y miró adelante. – ¡Y lo haré!

Dio una carrera hacia adelante, sonriendo con confianza. Desafortunadamente, no vio la raíz que estaba atravesada, se tropezó y rodó cuesta abajo por una pequeña colina hasta estrellarse contra un árbol.

Tommy dejó salir un ligero grito al sentir al dolor, sujetándose las rodillas. Al ver los cortes y la sangre, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina. Rápidamente trató de buscar algún cuerpo de agua, hojas o lo que fuera para limpiar la herida, pero un agudo rugido lo detuvo. Se quedó congelado, y entonces miró detrás. La piel dura de color púrpura y el ojo todavía dañado era todo lo que tenía que ver antes de volver a levantarse y salir corriendo.

Podía escuchar al Nidoking persiguiéndolo, con sus pisotones resonando con fuerza y cada vez más cerca. Tommy corrió, rezando por no caerse o tropezarse con algo. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para ocultarse, o hacerse el muerto, o algo, lo que fuera. Trató de correr tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo, todavía escuchando al Nidoking detrás. Su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera, pero él lo ignoró y siguió corriendo.

Hasta que las piernas le fallaron al fin, y cayó al suelo. Su corazón golpeó contra su caja torácica y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el Nidoking, que estaba más cerca que nunca. El sudor bajó por su cara una vez que asimiló la realidad. Estaba acabado. El pánico se apoderó de él, sus párpados se sintieron más y más pesados y su visión se tornó borrosa. Mientras la oscuridad llenaba su visión, sintió unos brazos cálidos y maternales agarrándolo, y antes de saber qué pasó, perdió la conciencia totalmente.

…

Al abrir lentamente sus ojos, lo primero que vio Tommy fue un techo rocoso. Pasó los siguientes segundos confuso antes de frotarse los ojos y ponerse en posición sentada. Todo el cuerpo le dolía mientras se frotaba el cuerpo y miraba su estado. Su chaqueta, camisa y pantalones estaban rasgados o sucios en varios lugares. Tommy tragó en seco y tomó una expresión sombría; su madre probablemente no se sentiría feliz de ver eso. Si acaso volvía a verlo, claro.

Tommy decidió tragarse sus preocupaciones para enfocarse en sus rodillas. Los raspones y moratones que sacó a lo mucho había podido parcharlas usando unas hojas que apenas actuaban como vendas improvisadas. Trató de tocárselas, pero sintió una chispa de dolor por todo el cuerpo. El chico suprimió un siseo de dolor hasta que le pasó la sensación, y sabiamente eligió no ponerse de pie. En vez de eso, se puso a mirar alrededor, evaluando su entorno.

Se encontraba en una cueva, posiblemente excavada por algún Pokémon local. ¿Quizás un Cubone o Marowak? Parecía demasiado grande para ser obra de un Dugtrio al menos. El interior no se veía nada especial en cualquier caso: quienquiera que la hubiese hecho se aseguró de que solo hubiera el espacio necesario. A su izquierda, Tommy pudo ver la entrada, y había un denso bosque por el cual la luz naranja del atardecer apenas atravesaba. Probablemente solo había estado dormido por unos pocos minutos, a lo mucho.

Tomó un profundo respiro y volvió a mirarse la pierna. Trató de moverla y el dolor regresó más agudo que antes. Ya después de dejar de intentarlo miró hacia el suelo, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina tratando de recordar lo que pasó. Recordaba al Nidoking que lo perseguía, también su escape hasta que quedó sin energía y colapsó en el suelo, y después, que alguien vino a rescatarlo. Después de eso, nada.

Alguien lo había salvado, ¿pero quién fue? Tommy frunció al cejo al tratar de recordar, pero mientras lo hacía, oyó unas pisadas pesadas y se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada, quedándose pálido. Una Kangaskhan se encontraba de pie allí, con las manos en su bolsa mientras miraba fijamente a Tommy. El chico se quedó tieso donde estaba, con el sudor chorreándole por la cara. Los dos permanecieron así por un largo rato, hasta que Kangaskhan dio un paso al frente y se sacó las manos de la bolsa. Tommy retrocedió y se preparó para lo peor.

Entonces, varias bayas cayeron en el suelo frente a Tommy. Oran, Sitrus, Cheri, y muchas otras que el chico no reconocía. Parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza al ver la pila, y luego vio la cara sonriente de Kangaskhan, y por fin lo entendió. Los Kangaskhans no eran Pokémon malos. Eran pacifistas y siempre buscaban ayudar a otros Pokémon. ¿Cómo pudo olvidársele, después de leer tantas veces su libro?

\- ¿Estas son para mí? – preguntó Tommy, esperando que le entendiera.

La Kangaskhan asintió y agarró una baya Oran para ofrecérsela. Tommy le devolvió la sonrisa y la aceptó de buena gana, hincándole el diente. Antes de darse cuenta, se había comido toda la pila, bajo los ojos vigilantes de la Kangaskhan. Ya una vez que se llenó, Tommy se frotó el estómago con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

\- ¡Estas bayas estuvieron geniales, gracias! – dijo Tommy, dándole al Kangaskhan lo más cercano a una reverencia que pudo hacer. El Pokémon también se rio.

La sonrisa de Tommy duró poco, pues su objetivo volvió a regresar a sus pensamientos. Rápidamente miró hacia la entrada, y al bosque cercano, para después volver con la Kangaskhan. Al ver la mirada cuestionadora del Pokémon, suspiró.

\- Lo siento, ya me tengo que ir. – dijo mordiéndose el labio antes de volver a tratar de levantarse, y el dolor volvió a recorrerlo.

Y de todos modos, antes de ponerse de pie, un enorme brazo marrón le bloqueó el camino. Al parpadear vio a la Kangaskhan otra vez, con una expresión severa en el rostro y negando con la cabeza. Tommy frunció el cejo.

\- En serio no puedo quedarme, tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y…

Kangaskhan habló y señaló a la salida. Tommy arqueó una ceja y se dio la vuelta, entendiendo lo que el Pokémon trataba de decirle. La noche estaba cayendo y sería muy peligroso andar afuera en la oscuridad. Tommy no le respondió, pero se miró las manos. Quizás no fuese valiente, pero tampoco era que fuese estúpido. Frunció el cejo y desvió la mirada.

\- Bien, no iré a ninguna parte. ¿Feliz?

Kangaskhan asintió firmemente y le sonrió. Se sentó cerca, vigilando al muchacho, que se sonrojó y le dio la espalda. No era un niño pequeño, podía dormirse por sí mismo.

Aunque se enfurruñó un poco, una melodía empezó a llenar el aire. Una serie de notas cantadas en una sorprendentemente angelical voz. Tommy se quedó en silencio mientras oía la canción. Había leído sobre ella en su libro. Los Kangaskhans eran famosos por su canción de cuna, que era capaz de hacer que cualquiera tuviese dulces sueños. Pasó muchas noches preguntándose cómo sonaría, y poder escucharla en verdad se sentía mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Una sensación familiar invadió a Tommy; memorias de todas las noches que su madre pasó a su lado, cantándole canciones de cuna para ayudarle a dormir. Mientras los recuerdos regresaban a su mente, Tommy cerró los ojos y su expresión se suavizó. Tal vez, solo por aquella noche, podía permitirse ser un niño otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Al amanecer…**_

En cuando el sol comenzó a entrar por la cueva y directo a la cara de Tommy, el chico comenzó a despertar de mala gana, gruñendo y frotándose los ojos. Por un momento, creyó que estaría en su suave colchón en casa, en el medio de su cuarto demasiado grande, y que un mayordomo vendría para traerle su desayuno como de costumbre. Solo cuando su visión se acostumbró fue que recordó donde estaba. La decepción coloreó su cara al ver el piso, paredes y techo de roca a su alrededor, y a la Kangaskhan dormida junto a él.

Ahora sentado, el corazón de Tommy se hundió al ver la luz de la mañana filtrándose por la entrada de la cueva. Toda una noche había transcurrido y sus padres no tenían idea de dónde estaba. Probablemente ni sabían que seguía con vida. El chico sintió un nudo en la garganta y trató de tragárselo. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no podía seguir esperando. Después de darle un silencioso "gracias" a la Kangaskhan, Tommy se forzó a ponerse de pie y sintió otra vez ese dolor agudo por todo el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio y mantuvo una mano en la pared de la cueva para ayudarse, ignorando el dolor mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a llegar a la mitad del camino cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose adelante, y la luz de la salida se vio opacada. Tommy se quedó congelado y miró al frente, viendo una enorme figura de pie afuera de la cueva bloqueando el sol. Al entrar, se reveló como otra Kangaskhan, que lo miraba enfadada. Dentro de su bolsa, su bebé Kangaskhan hacía lo mismo.

Asustado, Tommy tragó en seco y retrocedió. La Kangaskhan pisoteó avanzando hacia él sin inmutar su expresión. El chico cayó de espaldas y trató de seguir escapando, pero el Pokémon se movió más rápido y ya estaba a solo centímetros de su cara. Se puso a estudiar su forma mientras el chico sudaba. Y luego, resopló y levantó una mano. Tommy se encogió y se preparó para el golpe, pero un gruñido gutural interrumpió a la recién llegada.

Tommy abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando para ver como la nueva Kangaskhan se daba la vuelta, y escuchaba. Solo unos segundos después se dio la vuelta él también, y vio a la Kangaskhan que lo había cuidado hablando con la otra, con las dos volteándose a verlo a él a intervalos infrecuentes. El chico se preguntaba de qué podrían estar hablando. ¿Estarían diciendo que él no era una amenaza? ¿O planeaban algo malo? Tommy sintió que la piel de su nuca se enchinaba, y esperaba que fuese lo primero.

Luego de varios minutos que se sintieron como horas, la Kangaskhan madre miró a Tommy con enojo. El corazón del chico se le paró por un segundo, pero entonces la Kangaskhan madre resopló y se dio la vuelta, mientras la Kangaskhan amable se reía a sus expensas. Tommy estaba confuso, pero la atmósfera se sintió más relajada y eso lo alivió un poco. Luego sintió unas palmaditas en la espalda, y al mirar de nuevo vio a la primera Kangaskhan hablarle y señalar a su bolsa. Tommy se quedó viéndola con la expresión en blanco hasta que entendió que quería decirle "Entra aquí."

Tommy ladeó la cabeza. Por lo que leyó en sus libros, la bolsa estaba reservada para los hijos de los Kangaskhans, y nadie más. Si te dejaban entrar significaba que un Kangaskhan te quería como a un hijo. Miró debajo de nuevo y se perdió en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué era tan amable con él? Y entonces se tocó la pierna lastimada. No podía explorar la Zona Safari de inmediato, pero tampoco podía perder el tiempo. Solo tenía una solución.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Tommy, dijo señalando hacia la bolsa.

La Kangaskhan le sonrió mientras lo agarraba por el pecho y se lo metía en su bolsa. Tommy tocó el borde, sintiendo el pecho de Kangaskhan bastante cálido; mucho más cómodo de lo que esperaba. Se sentía… bien, como si nada pudiera salir mal. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba esa sensación.

Las dos Kangaskhans hablaron una con la otra de nuevo, y abandonaron la cueva con sus hijos.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Sin Pokémon con quienes jugar y sin depredadores que lo persiguieran, Tommy finalmente tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar la vista en la Zona Safari. Y al hacerlo, se quedó sin habla. Era muy diferente de leer un libro o escuchar historias: solo había Pokémon y naturaleza hasta donde se podía ver, y cada especie andaba tranquilamente en su vida sin molestar a nadie. Una manada de Tauros corría libremente mientras un enjambre de Venomoths flotaba alrededor, un tropel de Pansages, Panpours y Pansears se trepaban a los árboles para reunir bayas, y varios Farfetch'ds peleaban entre ellos, chocando puerro contra puerro, y uno de ellos sujetaba tres a la vez y parecía llevar la ventaja. Ellos, y muchas otras especies que Tommy nunca había visto antes, todos entre la hierba, lagos y árboles, todo era mucho más bello que ninguna de las pinturas que había conseguido su padre.

Siguió observando el espectáculo natural frente a él desde la seguridad de la bolsa de Kangaskhan, hasta que el terror le recorrió la piel y miró con más enfoque. No podía olvidar lo que necesitaba hacer después de todo. Miró a todas partes en busca de una salida, solo para no encontrar ninguna; solo árboles alineados en el horizonte mientras los Pokémon locales corrían dentro y fuera de vista, pero no había cercas o casas a la vista. Ningún signo de civilización humana. Tommy sintió otra vez el nudo en la garganta. Tenía que explorar más, tenía que haber un lugar donde buscar ayuda y…

Una enorme y amigable mano le acarició el pelo a Tommy, y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron en un instante. Levantó la cabeza y vio la cálida sonrisa de Kangaskhan de nuevo. Parpadeó al notar las bayas en sus manos, y se quedó quiero por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que eran para él. Tommy asintió y las agarró, comiéndoselas despacio. Sabían igual de bien que las que comió la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Miró de nuevo a su entorno inmediato, y vio muchos otros Kangaskhans alimentando y atendiendo a sus crías, hablando entre ellos e intercambiando sus bayas. Tommy siguió mirando, tratando de entender de lo que hablaban y lo que hacían. Al hacerlo, unos cuantos Kangaskhans y otros Pokémon miraron en su dirección. Tommy sintió pánico y se metió entre la bolsa por su propia seguridad, espiando por el borde y preparándose para lo peor. Sin embargo, un gruñido y unas cuantas palabras de su Kangaskhan fue suficiente para sofocar las hostilidades, y todos volvieron a su rutina. Tommy miró a los Kangaskhans, y tragó en seco. Se frotó el pelo y desvió la mirada.

\- Gracias. – le dijo. La Kangaskhan se rio, y le acarició la cabeza una vez más. Tommy también se rio, y siguió observando la vida en la Zona Safari por unas cuantas horas más. Y al hacerlo, el pensamiento de marcharse, lentamente fue perdiendo importancia en su mente.

* * *

 _ **Al pasar los días…**_

Las horas se convirtieron en días, y Tommy lentamente comenzó a acostumbrarse a la vida de la Zona Safari. La Kangaskhan lo mantenía vigilado, atendiéndole sus heridas, ayudándole a bañarse, proveyéndole de comida, techo y asegurándose que estuviese contento mientras su pierna sanaba. Lo trataba como si fuese su chico Kangaskhan, y eso no le incomodaba. Y mientras tanto, su pierna le dolía menos cada día, Ya podía caminar por sus propios medios, y una semana después ya tal vez ya habría sanado totalmente. Después de eso, ya no tendría nada que lo atara a este lugar.

Y aun así, eso no se sentía bien. No porque no quisiera volver a casa, en absoluto; después de todo el tiempo que pasó alrededor de estos Pokémon, y con Kangaskhan a su lado y protegiéndolo constantemente, a Tommy no le agradaba la idea de irse sin hacer algo por ellos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No era más que un niño pequeño y asustadizo, después de todo.

Tommy sacudió la cabeza, tratando de mantener aquellos pensamientos a raya. Agarró el borde de la bolsa de Kangaskhan y miró adelante: ella y unos pocos más intentaban arreglar una discusión entre el Farfetch'd con tres puerros y un Tauros: el primero había derrotado a los veintinueve miembros de la manada que lideraba el segundo mientras comían, y este quería enseñarle una lección con sabor a Pisotones. Tommy escuchó con cuidado mientras su Kangaskhan calmaba al Farfetch'd mientras reprimía al Tauros por su imprudencia. No entendía completamente el lenguaje, pero entendió el significado y tono que impregnaba en sus palabras. Era justa e inteligente, pero si encontraba a gente portándose mal o causando problemas, su primer instinto era ponerle fin a las disputas. Le recordaba mucho a su propia madre, y se preguntaba por qué no tendría un bebé propio. Al terminar su discurso, Farfetch'd y Tauros se miraron uno al otro, resoplaron enojados y desviaron la mirada, disculpándose a regañadientes lo mejor que pudieron. Kangaskhan se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a Tommy, murmurando entre dientes mientras los Pokémon se marchaban. Tommy se rio un poco.

Y entonces, un rugido rompió la quietud de la Zona Safari. Todos los Pokémon se quedaron congelados, y Tommy sintió que el terror volvía a enchinarle la piel. Conocía ese rugido demasiado bien. Al voltear hacia un lado, sus peores temores se hicieron realidad: un gigantesco y familiar Nidoking emergió entre el bosque, con el ojo derecho entrecerrado, y su mirada furiosa seguía siendo la misma.

Todos los Pokémon a su alrededor se inclinaron en el suelo en el momento en que pasaba, algunos hasta temblando de miedo. El Nidoking sonreía en respuesta. Y entonces, Tauros lo embistió. El Nidoking apenas retrocedió ligeramente, y todos los Pokémon jadearon al unísono. Al lado del Nidoking, el Tauros estaba listo para volver a intentarlo. Nidoking se burló del toro, se agachó mientras reía y le apuntó de frente con su cuerno. El Tauros se estrelló contra un árbol, derribándolo mientras caía en el duro suelo, mareado. Trató de volverse a levantar, pero cayó inmediatamente.

Tommy se quedó viendo a Nidoking con los ojos salidos, al igual que todos los demás. Los que no se habían inclinado todavía inmediatamente lo hicieron, incluyendo a la Kangaskhan de Tommy. El Nidoking volvió a reírse mientras seguía caminando al frente, hacia ella. Tommy frunció el cejo y trató de salir de la bolsa, pero Kangaskhan le puso la mano en la cabeza y lo empujó adentro. Tommy trató de resistirse, pero se detuvo al ver a Nidoking mirando fijamente a Kangaskhan, y hablando en lo que parecía sonar como un tono de burla. Kangaskhan no dijo nada, solo le devolvió la mirada a Nidoking. Y entonces, se dio por vencida y suspiró, hablando con todos los demás. Después de una ligera conmoción, todos los Pokémon reunieron las bayas que habían recolectado con tanto esfuerzo en una gran pila enfrente de Nidoking.

Tommy no necesitó una traducción para saber lo que estaba pasando. El Nidoking era el Pokémon más fuerte del lugar, y todos tenían que hacer lo que decía. Era solo un abusón, tan simple como eso. Una vez que vio todas las bayas, sonrió y las tomó entre sus manos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con una risa de satisfacción. Los Pokémon mantuvieron sus cabezas gachas hasta que Nidoking se marchó. Una vez que el tirano se fue, los Pokémon de la Zona Safari levantaron las cabezas y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, con murmullos suaves y preocupados, y luego unos cuantos gritos de rabia contra Kangaskhan. Se mantuvo allí y lo aceptó silenciosamente, con los ojos fijos en Tommy.

El chico también guardó silencio y se puso a pensar. Esto no estaba bien; los Pokémon de la Zona Safari no tenían por qué inclinarse ante un oponente así. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? No era más que un niño pequeño sin ningún poder. Y entonces, lo recordó.

 _\- "Los humanos somos débiles por naturaleza, y la única razón por la cual estamos en la cima es porque somos inteligentes."_

Tommy frunció el cejo y luego sonrió. No podía ser un niño asustado para siempre, y era momento de pagarle a los Pokémon de la Zona Safari por su amabilidad. Saltó fuera de la bolsa de Kangaskhan, sorprendiéndola, y miró a todos los Pokémon a su alrededor, tomando un profundo respiro.

\- Por favor, quiero ayudarlos. – dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho. – Pero para hacerlo necesito saber más. ¿Pueden enseñarme?

Los Pokémon se voltearon y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, intercambiando miradas con el chico. Él mantuvo la misma expresión todo el tiempo, incluso mientras los residentes de la Zona Safari estudiaban su expresión. Después de un breve debate, todos asintieron a la vez. Tommy sonrió y apretó sus puños. Había llegado la hora de comenzar el entrenamiento.

* * *

 _ **Más tiempo después…**_

Tommy respiraba con dificultad tratando de mantener el paso. Enfrente de él, ninguno de los Tauros se alentaba de su carrera. Se quitó el sudor de su cara, y empezó a imprimir más energía en sus piernas. No podía quejarse; después de todo él les pidió que corrieran lo más rápido que podían. ¿De qué podría servirles si se quedaba atrás tan fácilmente, después de todo?

Mientras su corazón golpeaba contra su caja torácica, Tommy sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y se congelaban, cayendo de cara en el duro suelo. Gritó de dolor y trató de levantarse solo para volver a caerse, ahogado en sudor y sintiendo dolor por todas partes. Un par de fuertes brazos lo recogieron, y Tommy no tuvo que mirar arriba para ver de quién se trataba, y al ver una baya Oran frente a sus ojos, Tommy se volteó para encontrarse con el cejo fruncido de su Kangaskhan. Aceptó la baya y se la comió en pocos mordiscos, sonriendo entre jadeos.

\- No… te preocupes… estoy… bien…

Al decirlo, saltó fuera de los brazos de Kangaskhan y trató de volver a correr, solo para caerse otra vez. Pudo sentir como Kangaskhan gruñía y se alejaba, tal vez para buscar más bayas. Y le tomó al menos otras tres docenas de caídas y golpes para aceptar que, aunque podía trabajar en ciertos límites, correr tan rápido como un Tauros no era uno de ellos.

…

Tommy estaba tan impresionado con la velocidad de los Tauros al correr que cuando escuchó de su plan pata atacar a Nidoking, estaba seguro de que no fallarían. Sin embargo, Nidoking era un Pokémon muy astuto. Siempre visitaba a los Pokémon cada cinco días sin falta, demandando el tributo usual. Inicialmente, pensó que algo de entrenamiento en general habría sido suficiente. Nidoking estaba solo y había muchos de ellos, las posibilidades estaban a su favor. Y luego, tras unas cuantas visitas más, entendió por qué ninguno de los Pokémon lo había hecho antes.

Los Tauros habían decidido ponerle una trampa a Nidoking y someterlo con su superioridad numérica. Mientras Nidoking reunía sus bayas y se daba la vuelta, encontró varios Tauros rodeándolo y pisoteando con sus cascos, listos para embestirlo todos a la vez. Tommy observó la batalla desde la bolsa de su Kangaskhan, a pesar de los intentos de Kangaskhan por mantenerlo adentro. Sabía lo fuertes que eran los Tauros, y no había manera de que Nidoking los pudiera vencer a todos él solo.

Y entonces, Nidoking sonrió. Tommy se preguntó por qué, hasta que vio que la mitad de la fila de Tauros de repente se desplomó en el suelo. La otra mitad se quedó pálida, y los Kangaskhans y los otros Pokémon retrocedieron manteniendo la guardia alta. Los Tauros caídos brillaron de púrpura, indicativo de envenenamiento. Los culpables se revelaron: eran una horda de Nidorinos y Nidorans machos alrededor, con unas cuantas Nidorinas y Nidorans hembras. Tommy abrió los ojos, y entonces se acordó del Nidoran con el que se encontró hacía tiempo atrás. ¿Ese Nidoking también sería un padre?

No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo pues en eso sonó un grito. Todos enfocaron su atención en el líder de la manada de Tauros, mirando fijamente al Nidoking y lanzándose a la carga. Nidoking solo le dio una mirada de lado, se rio y dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. La tierra se sacudió y se agrietó, enviando a los Tauros a volar junto a los congéneres del Nidoking. Incluso los Pokémon que veían desde afuera perdieron el balance al expandirse el Terremoto.

Tan rápido como inició el Terremoto fue cesando, y Nidoking se rio antes los Pokémon caídos. Miró al líder de los Tauros, que apenas seguía de pie. El Pokémon tipo Normal solo pudo darle una última mirada antes de caer como el resto, y Nidoking volvió a reírse de nuevo, devolviéndoles las miradas a todos. Los Pokémon rápidamente se dieron la vuelta y huyeron, o abandonaron sus posturas de pelea. Tommy, sin embargo, pudo ver que la mano de su Kangaskhan envolverse en la luz blanca de un Mega Puño.

Y entonces Nidoking miró a los ojos a Kangaskhan. Una mirada larga, tensa y burlona. Kangaskhan trató de encararlo, pero tragó en seco y se dio la vuelta. La luz del Mega Puño se desvaneció ligeramente. Nidoking volvió a reírse y con una sola mirada hizo que todos sus congéneres se levantaran y se fueran. Tommy apretó los dientes y vio que Nidoking y sus secuaces se marchaban sin represalia alguna. Sabía que era fuerte, pero había creído que estaba solo.

Apretó los puños. Si realmente querían derrotarlo a él y a los otros Pokémon, tendrían mucho trabajo por delante.

…

\- ¡Au! – gritó Tommy, al perder el agarre del tronco del árbol y caer sobre sus sentaderas. La manga de su camisa quedó atascada en una rama baja, y la rasgó ligeramente mientras el chico se la sacaba a la fuerza antes de gruñir de dolor. Encima de él, el tropel de Pansages, Panpours y Pansears colgaba de cabeza de una rama, mirándolo con preocupación, pero él forzó una sonrisa. – ¡No se preocupen, esto no es nada! ¡Enseguida me levanto!

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el árbol de nuevo, y tragó en seco. El árbol era al menos el triple de alto que él, y las pocas ramas de las cuales podría agarrarse de manera segura se encontraban en la copa. Antes de eso, tendría que trepar por el tronco con poca o ninguna ayuda. Y después, tendría que saltar hacia el otro lado, algo que el tropel de monos podía hacer como segunda naturaleza, y él tenía que dominarlo para poder guiarlos.

Un escalofrío corrió por su espina mientras contemplaba el alto árbol todavía más. Luego desvió la mirada hacia abajo, hacia su ahora sucia y rasgada camiseta, y los varios moratones y cortadas que tenía en la piel. Se fijó en el suelo; tal vez lo suyo no fuese saltar. Nada decía que tenía que guiarlos directamente después de todo.

Apretó los puños. No, no podía acobardarse tan pronto. Quería hacerse más fuerte, y seguir intentándolo era la única manera de hacerlo. Agarró su camisa se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo. Volvió a correr hacia el tronco, saltó y hundió las uñas en la dura madera. Se mordió el labio al sentir que le dolían las manos, pero se tragó la preocupación, se enfocó, colocando la otra mano, logrando encontrar un agarre sólido. Hizo lo mismo con la primera mano, y después con la otra, empezando a subir, siempre mirando hacia la cima del árbol.

Y entonces, finalmente lo logró. Llegó hasta la rama más alta y difícil, y se colgó con los brazos igual que el resto de la tropa. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver los rostros de los monos, que también sonreían y le daban pulgares arriba, para luego ver el árbol cercano como a tres metros de distancia. Miraron su objetivo, oscilando sobre la rama y en el punto más alto se soltaron. La tropa voló por el aire, disfrutando de la brisa que soplaba en sus cuerpos, y se agarraron de la rama opuesta sin problema alguno. La tropa encaró a Tommy, saludándolo con la mano y esperando. Tommy tragó en seco y casi perdió el agarre. Lo hacían ver tan fácil. Sin errores, sin titubeos, simplemente saltaron y se agarraron.

Tommy sacudió la cabeza y midió la distancia. Si caía, dolería mucho, incluso más que su pierna unos días antes. No había lugar para error. Empezó a balancearse, tomando impulso poco a poco. Se enfocó en la otra rama, mientras la tropa de monos le sonreía. Y entonces, en el punto más alto, se soltó. Al saltar por el aire, Tommy sintió el viento soplando contra su pecho descubierto, una sensación como si volara y solo por un segundo sonrió.

Y entonces volvió a enfocarse, al ver como la rama se acercaba, poco a poco, tal vez demasiado. Tommy extendió su brazo tanto como pudo. Y apenas, solo apenas, logró agarrarse. El chico sonrió, y se montó sobre la rama, entre los Pokémon monos. A su alrededor, toda la tropa celebró y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tommy se rio y les respondió de igual manera.

\- Gracias, chicos. – Tommy levantó sus puños y levantó la mirada hacia un árbol ligeramente más distante. – ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

La tropa asintió y todos continuaron. Siguieron trepándose por varios árboles y saltando de rama en rama, hasta que Tommy se volvió tan bueno como ellos en hacerlo.

…

Tommy estaba sorprendido de que tantos Pokémon hubieran venido a petición de su Kangaskhan. Podía ver a muchos de los residentes usuales como los Tauros y los Kangaskhans, junto con otros Pokémon que nunca había visto antes, como muchos Gibles y Dwebbles. Observó a cada uno de ellos, y a su vez los Pokémon le devolvieron la mirada. Tragó saliva y se quitó el sudor de la cara, sentándose y respirando profundo mientras apretaba los puños para ver de frente a todos.

\- Muy bien. – les dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Si queremos derrotar a Nidoking, no podemos simplemente superarlo en número y fuerza. Eso no funcionará.

Notó que uno de los Tauros mugía con amargura y miraba al otro lado. La tropa de monos entretanto se acercó un poco más, al igual que otros Pokémon. Tragó saliva de nuevo, sintiendo que se le tensaba el cuerpo.

\- Lo que necesitamos es un plan. – les sonrió. – Cada uno de ustedes tiene un punto fuerte. Y sé cómo mejorarlos.

Hizo una pausa mientras veía las expresiones de todos. Muchos de los Pokémon reunidos le prestaban atención, pero no podía ignorar las expresiones confusas de otros.

\- Lo entiendo. No sienten que yo pueda enseñarles nada. – Tommy miró hacia el suelo. Se colocó la mano en el pecho, enviándoles a los Pokémon una mirada enfocada. – Tal vez eso sea cierto. Pero es por eso que estoy aprendiendo. Yo les enseñaré, y ustedes también a mí.

Muchas miradas, la mayoría de incertidumbre, vinieron hacia él. Tommy suspiró y se tragó sus preocupaciones.

\- Por lo menos escúchenme y después podrán marcharse. ¿Está bien?

Muchos en la audiencia asintieron. Tommy alcanzó a ver a su Kangaskhan entre ellos, asintiéndole, y eso le hizo sonreír y hacer acopio de valor para continuar.

\- Muy bien, lo primero. – Señaló a la tropa de Pokémon monos. – Todos los Aipoms, Mankeys, Pansears, Pansages y Panpours son buenos trepadores y rápidos para correr. Nidoking no puede hacer lo mismo, y además es algo lento. Mejorar la velocidad será la clave para vencerlo.

Los monos voltearon a verse entre ellos, escaneando sus respectivos cuerpos con miradas curiosas. Al darse cuenta de eso, Tommy se volvió hacia el grupo de Chanseys reunido a su izquierda.

\- Ahora, los Chanseys pueden soportar mucho daño con facilidad. Si entrenamos esa resistencia, podrán mantenerlo y a otros Pokémon ocupados bloqueando y soportando los golpes. – Miró a su Kangaskhan señalándola y al resto de su manada. – Y ellos pueden ayudar fácilmente en eso.

Los Chanseys miraron a los Kangaskhans con intranquilidad. Después de mucho dudar, sin embargo, su expresión se relajó. Tommy se dio cuenta y volteó a ver al resto.

\- Sin embargo, rodearlos y bloquearlos sería solo el inicio. Necesitamos Pokémon rápidos en general para mantener la atención de Nidoking lejos de los golpeadores fuertes. Creo que los Pokémon como Farfetch'd y Tauros pueden cubrir eso fácilmente.

Hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada. Todos sus consejos sonaban obvios, como sentido común. Definitivamente era algo que cada Pokémon de la Zona Safari tendría que haber pensado al menos una vez. Se tragó sus preocupaciones y miró arriba, esperando una audiencia vacía, pero en vez de eso, todos lo veían con expectación. Parpadeó por un momento, hasta que su Kangaskhan le dio una mirada de motivación. Respiró profundo y sonrió.

\- Y eso será solo el inicio. Ahora, tengo un rol planeado para todos ustedes…

Tommy pasó el resto de la tarde evaluando todos los posibles entrenamientos y estrategias, mientras los Pokémon escuchaban y a veces intervenían, sugiriendo y corrigiendo sus planes, tratando de lograr un buen plan.

* * *

 _ **Semanas después…**_

Los días lentamente se convirtieron en semanas, Tommy comenzó a entender lo que podía hacer y lo que no. Podía trepar y saltar entre árboles, podía excavar rápido, podía nadar y quedarse bajo el agua por cierto tiempo, pero definitivamente no podía volar ni correr más rápido que un Tauros, entre otros problemas que fueron surgiendo. Y todavía tenía que disculparse con los Chanseys por aquel percance con los huevos

Eso no era un problema, sin embargo; con cada parte del entrenamiento, Tommy entendía a cada habitante de la Zona Safari mucho mejor, podía ver sus fuerzas y debilidades de primera mano y encontrar maneras de superar o minimizar estas últimas. Sin embargo, había una gran debilidad que tenía que arreglar antes que cualquier otra cosa. Podía aprender nuevos trucos y superar muchos límites, claro, pero una cosa que no podía aprender era cómo utilizar movimientos Pokémon. Siendo así, tenía que encontrar una manera de defenderse, y por suerte había leído en su libro cómo elaborar herramientas.

Bajo la vigilancia del Farfetch'd' con tres puerros, Tommy comenzó a cortar un delgado leño con una piedra afilada. Le tomó varios minutos y varios cortes, pero al final levantó su pequeña espada de madera con una mirada de orgullo.

\- ¡Mira, está lista! – sonrió, tomándose su tiempo para examinar su trabajo. Tal vez estaba un poco tosca y dispareja, pero era mejor que usar solo sus puños. Se la mostró al Farfetch'd, con algo de orgullo en sus ojos. – ¿Qué te parece? Se ve bien, ¿no?

El Pokémon Volador examinó la espada con una mirada crítica, y Tommy esperó, tratando de no temblar. El Farfetch'd finalmente asintió, y Tommy suspiró de alivio, hasta que vio que el pato salvaje levantaba uno de sus puerros. Asustado, Tommy levantó su espada para defenderse.

El corte limpio del puerro fue todo lo que hizo falta para casi partir en dos la espada. Tommy se quedó allí, parpadeando al ver su arma mientras Farfetch'd "envainaba" su puerro. Al ver la espada ahora rota, frunció el cejo. Un arma como esa no serviría de nada en una pelea, y probablemente no era buena idea enfrentarse en combate directo contra un Pokémon de todas maneras. Necesitaba algo mejor, ¿pero qué? Al ver la hoja más de cerca, la pieza rota había quedado horizontal, casi como un…

Tommy se quedó congelado, y sonrió más que nunca. ¡Eso era! ¡Esa era el arma que necesitaba! Rápidamente cogió otro leño y empezó a tallar una nueva arma. Farfetch'd observaba el trabajo del chico, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Más semanas después…**_

Tommy ya casi se sentía listo. Le tomó mucha sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero ya se sentía más listo que nunca para enfrentarse a ese Nidoking. Se estaba volviendo más y más difícil quedarse tranquilo cuando Nidoking hacía su visita para el tributo regular, pero sabía que no podía delatar su presencia, o eso arruinaría sus planes. Por suerte, ya no tendría que esperar mucho más para estar listo. Hasta entonces, entrenar y prepararse para la batalla era todo lo que podían hacer.

Rodeado por los habitantes de la Zona Safari, Tommy se encontraban frente a frente con un Tauros, habiendo dejado atrás sus ropas, reemplazándolas con una simple falda de hojas, y armado únicamente con un bumerang y una sonrisa juguetona. Sostuvo el bumerang con fuerza, y le indicó al Tauros que viniera por él. El Tauros obedeció y empezó a golpear su casco y bajó la cabeza, lanzándose a embestir a Tommy. El chico permaneció inmóvil mientras el Pokémon corría hacia él, riéndose del peligro. Saltó fuera del camino en el último momento, y el Tauros patinó para defenderse, mandándole una mirada en blanco a Tommy.

\- ¡Nunca me atraparás así! ¡Recuerda, apunta primero y después lánzate! – dijo Tommy riéndose un poco más. El Tauros mugió, le apuntó a Tommy, y se lanzó a la carga. – ¡Así es! ¡Adelante! ¡Y mantén un ojo sobre el camino!

Tommy se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el frente. Tenía unos diecisiete segundos antes que Tauros lo alcanzara y no podía perder ni uno. Dieciséis, vio lo que necesitaba en la distancia. Catorce, cambió rápidamente de dirección mientras corría. Sonrió al ver a Tauros siguiéndolo. Nueve, una vez que cerró la distancia, Tommy saltó hacia arriba. Cinco, tras una pequeña escalada, Tommy saltó sobre la rama de un gran árbol, mirando el espectáculo abajo. Uno, selló el trato desde arriba soplando una trompetilla con la lengua.

Y justo antes de estrellarse contra el tronco del árbol, el Tauros se detuvo y miró enfurruñado a Tommy arriba de él, hasta que este le dio un pulgar arriba.

\- ¡Buen trabajo!

Tauros no estuvo impresionado, y empezó a embestir el árbol una y otra vez. Tommy podía oír la madera astillándose, y las raíces saliendo del suelo. Mantuvo la calma y miró el área cercana. Vio otro árbol, igual de alto que donde estaba parado, a poco menos de cinco de cinco metros. Tomó un profundo respiro, midió la distancia y saltó fuera de su árbol justo antes de que cayera. Extendió su brazo y rápidamente agarró la rama del nuevo árbol, rotando en ella antes de aterrizar encima, donde podía ver a Tauros todavía golpeando con la cabeza del árbol caído.

Apuntó con su bumerang y lo arrojó, y cuando Tauros terminó de golpear, se volvió directo hacia la trayectoria del bumerang. El toro gritó al recibir el golpe del arma, con el dolor flasheando en sus ojos y forzándolo a sacudir la cabeza. En cuanto el dolor desapareció, abrió sus ojos de nuevo para encontrarse con un pequeño y sonriente niño saltándole encima.

Tauros se sorprendió todavía más cuando Tommy se dejó caer encima de su cabeza y lo agarró por los cuernos, jalándolo hacia arriba. El toro trató de rebelarse, saltando y corriendo para tratar de sacudirse a Tommy de encima, pero el niño sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Dirigió los cuernos como si fueran un volante, e hizo que Tauros corriera directo hacia una roca. El Pokémon trató detenerse, pero fue demasiado tarde; se estrelló de frente contra ella y chilló de dolor al caer al suelo. Se quedó tieso, todavía gruñendo de dolor, hasta que una cara sonriente de cabeza volvía a entrar a su visión. Todavía ahí, Tauros supo lo que debía hacer: rodar los ojos, gruñir y soltar un patético quejido aceptando la derrota. Tommy explotó en carcajadas de nuevo.

\- ¡Jejeje, victoria! – dijo alzando los brazos, y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Tauros. – ¡Pero mejoraste bastante! ¡Sigue trabajando en tu puntería y nadie podrá vencerte!

La cara enfurruñada de Tauros desapareció y le sonrió de vuelta. Tommy le siguió acariciando la cabeza de Tauros, feliz por el progreso antes de bajarse de la cabeza de su amigo.

Por desgracia, apuntó mal antes de caer y pisó una de las colas de Tauros, haciendo que gritara de dolor. Tauros dio una patada al aire, y antes de darse cuenta, Tommy sintió un dolor agudo por detrás y antes de darse cuenta, salió rodando por el suelo hasta que una roca lo detuvo. Se frotó el costado, quejándose y gruñendo. Una vez que el dolor se bajó un poco, pudo ver que el resto de los Pokémon empezaban a reunirse junto a él, y una particularmente grande y de color marrón lo agarró y lo abrazó con fuerza. Al ver el rostro de pánico de su Kangaskhan, Tommy le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Oye, oye, no te preocupes. He sufrido cosas peores, esto solo es un rasguño.

Los dos miraron hacia el pecho, brazos y piernas de Tommy, lleno de marcas de golpes y cicatrices por todo su pequeño y joven cuerpo. Kangaskhan abrazó a Tommy con más fuerza, mirándolo con una mirada de desaprobación. Tommy ladeó la cabeza y trató de soltarse del abrazo, pero Kangaskhan solo lo apretó más. Tommy parpadeó confuso, y también frunció el cejo.

\- Voy a ayudarlos a deshacerse de ese Nidoking. No pienso echarme para atrás ahora. – Kangaskhan no soltó su agarre. Simplemente bajó la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada gacha. Tommy gruñó y la miró fijamente. – ¿Por qué estás tan preocupada? No es que vaya a morir o…

Entonces se detuvo, y solo por un momento vio que Kangaskhan se quedaba pálida ante sus palabras. Y entonces lo entendió. La razón del por qué lo cuidaba tanto, y por qué trataba de protegerlo. Y también, el por qué no tenía su propia cría Kangaskhan. Solo era una corazonada, podría equivocarse (y esperaba que así fuera). Pero tenía que preguntarlo ahora. Hizo acopio de fuerzas, tomó un profundo respiro, y se quedó viendo a Kangaskhan a los ojos.

\- Tú… perdiste a tu bebé, ¿verdad? – Kangaskhan no le respondió, solo mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Esa era toda la respuesta que necesitaba. Se quedó viendo el suelo, y se aventuró más. – ¿Acaso fue culpa de ese Nidoking?

Más silencio. Y entonces, Kangaskhan se permitió asentir, frotándose los ojos antes de que se le cayeran los ojos. Tommy se quedó sin palabras. Sin embargo, algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier palabra empezó a arder dentro de él. Apretó los puños y los dientes, pero no salió ningún rugido. Su cara se tornó estoica, y el chico supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó y se liberó de Kangaskhan, agarró su bumerang, y la miró fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada y empezaron a intercambiar algunas palabras. Kangaskhan se quedó cabizbaja y Tommy tomó un profundo respiro.

\- Vamos a prepararnos. – le dijo, antes de volverse hacia todos los Tauros, Farfetch'ds, Kangaskhans y todos los demás a su alrededor. – Esta noche vamos a atacar. ¿Está bien?

Un rugido unánime resonó de todos los Pokémon reunidos, y un Machop, un Scyther, y un Pinsir salieron al frente, tomando posturas de pelea para dejar claras sus intenciones. Tommy preparó su bumerang, y comenzó a pelear contra todos ellos. A su alrededor, el resto de los Pokémon de la Zona Safari. Mientras entrenaban, todos compartían el mismo pensamiento y convicción. La tiranía de Nidoking terminaría aquella noche.

* * *

 _ **Al anochecer…**_

Parado sobre una rama y oculto por los árboles, Tommy estudió al oponente que estaba debajo de él. Nidoking disfrutaba de una enorme ración de bayas robadas, mientras sus crías se sentaban lejos, comiendo porciones mucho más pequeñas. Ocasionalmente, algunos de los Nidorans más jóvenes intentaban aproximarse a su padre, viendo la enorme pila. Una mirada asesina era suficiente para sofocar cualquier intención y enviarlos huyendo a una esquina.

Tommy apretó su puño más alrededor de su rama. Ese Nidoking sabía cómo hacerse más despreciable con cada minuto que pasaba. Enfocó su vista y dejó de lado su furia, escaneando los otros árboles del área. Ocultos entre las ramas y hojas, todos los Pokémon monos esperaban su señal. Y en el suelo, todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

Tommy intercambió una mirada tensa con su Kangaskhan abajo. Estaban apurándose con los detalles finales, pero mayormente, su pequeño grupo de desadaptados ya estaba listo para la batalla desde hacía tiempo. El chico se quitó el sudor de la cara y bajó el brazo. Kangaskhan asintió y miró a los monos. Toda la tropa agarró algunas bayas y las arrojaron hacia el suelo en perfecta sincronía.

El ruido atrajo la atención de Nidoking y sus hijos, y todos dejaron de comer para ponerse de pie y mirar a su alrededor. En ese instante los Pansages, Pansears y Panpours salieron de su escondite y empezaron a agitar las manos hacia sus enemigos, mientras los Aipoms y Mankeys le hacían gestos para retarlo a que viniera detrás de ellos. Nidoking gruñó y les indicó a sus hijos, que empezaron a disparar ataques de Bombas de Desechos al mismo tiempo. Se dieron la vuelta, apuntaron y…

Una manada de Tauros apareció de la nada, arrollando a los Nidorans, Nidorinos y Nidorinas. Los Pokémon empezaron a chillar de dolor e intentaron levantarse, solo para encontrarse rodeados por varios anillos de Tauros. Nidoking frunció el cejo, pero mantuvo la calma. Levantó su pata y la estampó contra el suelo.

Varios Chanseys cayeron de los árboles, rodeándolo y levantando sus brazos. Varios escudos se levantaron a la vez, y una vez que lo hicieron el Terremoto se detuvo apenas inició. Nidoking se quedó pálido y retrocedió, y los Chanseys prepararon sus Bombas de Huevos. Nidoking esquivó los proyectiles con facilidad, y cargó contra los Chanseys, soltando una furia de puñetazos y patadas. Los Chanseys pusieron una buena defensa, pero todos terminaron noqueados hacia atrás.

Al terminar con su ataque de Arremetida, Nidoking se detuvo y se frotó la frente. Gruñó y se quedó allí, hasta que una serie de gritos captó su atención. Miró al frente y sus ojos se ensancharon. Muchos, muchos Pokémon se encontraban atacando a sus hijos: varios Tauros los estaban rodeando y bloqueando mientras los Pokémon monos les lanzaban piedras desde arriba. Timburrs y Geodudes levantaban barricadas con Filo de Roca para evitar que se les escaparan, y montones de Gibles y Dratinis disparaban ataques de Furia Dragón hacia todos, mientras muchos más contribuían al asalto. Todo mientras algunos Kangaskhans coordinaban la acción y lideraban a varios otros Pokémon en la ofensiva.

Nidoking se enfurruñó y empezó a prepararse para dar un pisotón, pero de pronto, algo proyectó una sombra encima de él. Al mirar arriba vio a varios Doduos, Spearows, y varios otros Pokémon tipo Volador mirándolo fijamente, con un Farfetch'd blandiendo tres puerros apuntándole en su dirección. Tommy no se molestó en suprimir su risa al ver a los Pokémon voladores atacar a Nidoking en masa, impidiéndole defenderse y haciendo que el tirano gritara de dolor. Se merecía cada segundo de sufrimiento.

Mientras los Pokémon continuaban su asalto, Tommy agarró su bumerang y se preparó para saltar. La victoria era prácticamente suya, y ahora era su momento. Fijó la mirada en Nidoking, esperando a tener una abertura. Lo vio cómo se sacudía violentamente a los Pokémon que lo atacaban, hasta que expuso su cabeza.

Rápido y preciso, Tommy arrojó su bumerang. El arma voló hacia Nidoking, y el Pokémon venenoso no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Al rozar su ojo y regresar, Nidoking gritó y volteó la cabeza, permitiendo que Farfetch'd y su equipo siguieran echándole ataques de Ráfaga encima. Tommy saltó hacia abajo para atrapar su bumerang, caminando hacia su oponente. Nidoking volvió a abrir sus ojos, y al ver a Tommy gruñó.

\- ¿Me recuerdas? He estado atrapado aquí por culpa tuya. – dijo Tommy apretando los dientes. Le apuntó con su bumerang directo a la garganta. – Has causado mucho dolor. Este será tu fin.

Podía ver el miedo en los ojos del Pokémon Venenoso. Solo un golpe, un golpe más era todo lo que necesitaba para cerrarlo todo. La pérdida de su padre, el tormento a todos los Pokémon de la Zona Safari, el bebé de Kangaskhan; todo terminaría.

Al presionar más de cerca, sin embargo, sus manos temblaron. Tommy se quedó viendo al caído Nidoking, frunció el cejo y volvió a intentarlo. Y entonces, un grito le hizo perder la concentración. Tommy y los Pokémon se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un Nidoran macho que logró escaparse de la manada de Tauros, y corriendo hacia ellos gritó de dolor y miedo. Tommy se quedó viéndolo, y memorias muy recientes resurgieron. Memorias de escapar de un monstruo que quería lastimarlos a él y a su padre.

Se quedó pálido, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Al mirar sus manos, todavía temblando, volteó a ver a Nidoking, que liberó su pie y sonrió ampliamente. El terremoto fue rápido y poderoso, y Tommy sintió que la tierra se agrietaba bajo sus pies. Todo se volvió confuso y de pronto se encontró en el suelo, igual que todos. Trató de volverse a levantar, pero una mano lo agarró por el cuello y lo sostuvo en el aire. Tommy sintió que el oxígeno se escapaba de sus pulmones, mirando a Nidoking que sonreía ampliamente. El tirano no perdió tiempo en señalar y gritarles a todos los demás Pokémon mientras se vanagloriaba y reía a su expensa. El significado era claro: tenían que rendirse, o Tommy moriría.

Tommy solo podía ver como los Pokémon se miraban unos a otros con incertidumbre, mientras su Kangaskhan apretaba los puños y la mandíbula. Se mordió el labio; si él no hubiera saltado, ya habrían ganado. Nidoking continuó vanagloriándose, y Tommy pudo sentir que su agarre se tornaba más firme alrededor de su cuello. Se quedó pálido, temiendo lo peor… hasta que un brillante Ataque Sorpresa golpeó a Nidoking en todo el pecho.

Nidoking gritó de dolor y se desplomó, mientras Tommy caía de espaldas. Después de gruñir vio a Kangaskhan sonriéndole. Tommy la vio confuso, y entonces vio a Aipom, Pansage, Timburr, Farfetch'd, Tauros, Chansey... a todos los Pokémon que conocía en el área corriendo hacia él, embistiendo a Nidoking y manteniéndolo en el suelo. Lo golpeaban, le impedían moverse, le daban donde no podía responderles, asegurándose de que no pudiera contraatacarles. El chico vio sorprendido como los Pokémon continuaban poniendo a uso todas las estrategias que habían practicado, todos a la vez y por su cuenta.

Mientras los Pokémon continuaban asaltándolo sin piedad, Nidoking trataba de liberarse de la tormenta de ataques que lo asediaban. Puñetazos, patadas, rayos, y coletazos venían desde todas las direcciones, demasiado rápidos y fuertes para vencerlos a todos. Sus quejidos se hicieron más y más intensos a la vez que su forcejeo se hacía más y más débil. Los Pokémon seguían dándole más en sus puntos débiles sin dejarle oportunidad de respirar.

Y entonces, Nidoking cayó de rodillas. El asalto de los Pokémon cesó, y Nidoking sintió alivio, hasta que vio frente a él a una Kangaskhan sin cría con un Mega Puño listo. Nidoking voló hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra una roca, gritando de dolor mientras se desplomaba. Trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero falló. El tirano de la Zona Safari se desplomó de nuevo en el duro suelo con un patético quejido, derrotado.

Todos los Pokémon de la Zona Safari se detuvieron al ver a su atormentador jadeando y respirando con dificultad en el suelo. Y entonces, todos explotaron en gritos de alegría y celebración, mientras Nidoking solo podía verlos enfurruñados. Mientras la celebración sonaba a su alrededor, Tommy se puso de pie, respirando profundo. El pecho y la garganta le dolía, pero eso estaba muy lejos de ser su principal preocupación. Una vez que los Pokémon lentamente se calmaron, muchos de ellos le dieron miradas asesinas al caído y herido Nidoking, con algunos preparando sus patas, garras, o dientes para otra ronda. Todos voltearon a ver a Tommy a cada tanto, mientras esperaban su opinión. El chico tragó en seco al ver de nuevo a Nidoking, adolorido y en el suelo duro. El mismo Nidoking que forzaba a los otros Pokémon a pagar tributo, que mató al bebé de Kangaskhan y a quién sabe cuántos otros Pokémon, y disfrutaba de cada segundo de ello. Y juzgando por su expresión, no iba a arrepentirse en un futuro cercano.

El chico apretó su mano alrededor de bumerang. Solo había una cosa por hacer. Mirando a su Kangaskhan le dijo:

\- Creo que tú deberías decidir qué hacer con él.

Kangaskhan parecía sorprendida con la oferta, pero le dio una mirada de gratitud. Al examinar a Nidoking, su mano brilló de blanco cargando un Mega Puño. Se puso de pie y entrecerró los ojos, echando atrás su Mega Puño. Tommy podría jurar que vio miedo en los ojos de Nidoking. Kangaskhan entrecerró los ojos y dio su puñetazo. Nidoking gruñó echándose atrás…

Madera salió volando por el Mega Puño de Kangaskhan al atravesar el árbol cercano, haciendo que este se derrumbara. Al caer el árbol, todos se quedaron en silencio, Nidoking más que ninguno, mientras Kangaskhan le echaba una mirada asesina. Había dejado claro su punto, y Nidoking trató de no temblar. Señaló al tirano, y luego le hizo un gesto hacia fuera de ese lugar, lejos de todos. Sus acciones eran más claras que mil palabras.

\- _Vete lejos, y nunca regreses._

El Nidoking se volteó hacia la distancia, titubeando. Le dio a Kangaskhan, Tommy, y a todos los otros Pokémon otra furiosa mirada. Los residentes de la Zona Safari replicaron de igual manera, listos para volver a caerle. Y así, Nidoking apretó sus puños y se fue arrastrando las patas, para no volver jamás.

Al ver a su atormentador huir, Tommy pudo ver a todos los Pokémon a su alrededor sonreír y suspirar de alivio, con algunos incluso abrazándose entre ellos o saltando en el aire. Podía sentir la felicidad apoderándose de sus amigos. Al sonreír, miró a su Kangaskhan, que parecía muy pensativa, pero después de frotarse los ojos, le dio a Tommy una sonrisa propia.

Su explosión de alegría se vio interrumpida por varios gemidos, y los Pokémon de la Zona Safari se volvieron hacia la fuente: los Nidorans, Nidorinos y Nidorinas que servían a Nidoking, temblando e intentando encogerse mientras los veían. Los Pokémon guardaron silencio y se miraron entre ellos, replicando con palabras a medias, acusaciones, uno que otro que se encogió de hombros e incertidumbre. Antes que la situación fuese a estallar, Tommy y Kangaskhan asintieron juntos, y caminaron hacia los Pokémon caminaron hacia los Pokémon venenosos, y el niño adoptó una expresión seria.

\- Ustedes ayudaron a Nidoking a someter a todos aquí en la Zona Safari. Siendo así, deberían haberse ido con él. – Algunos Nidorans tragaron saliva y retrocedieron, mientras los Nidorinos y las Nidorinas enseñaban los dientes y preparaban sus cuernos. Tommy mantuvo la calma y se aclaró la garganta. – Sin embargo, los observamos antes de atacar. Vimos que los estaba tratando de manera horrible. – Su expresión se relajó. – Si lo desean, pueden quedarse a vivir con nosotros. En la Zona Safari hay suficiente espacio para más Pokémon.

Los hijos Nidoking ensancharon los ojos y siguieron escuchando. Tommy cruzó los brazos.

\- Pero solo una condición. Tienen que prometer que no causarán problemas y ayudar a todos si lo necesitan. Si nos ayudan, cuidaremos de ustedes también. – Tommy les ofreció a los Pokémon reunidos una baya y una sonrisa. – ¿Qué dicen?

El Nidorino y la Nidorina que estaban frente al grupo intercambiaron miradas, al igual que todos los demás Pokémon a sus lados. Después de unos minutos de debatir, el Nidorino se acercó y tomó la baya de Tommy, bajando la cabeza. Tommy se la acarició, sin sentir veneno en su cuerno. Con unas cuantas risas, el chico se dio la vuelta, para regresar a la parte de la Zona Safari que conocía mejor.

\- Vayamos a casa.

* * *

 _ **Unas semanas después…**_

Observando la planicie que había debajo desde la bolsa de su Kangaskhan, Tommy no pudo evitar sonreír junto con los Pokémon. Les tomó algo de tiempo a todos a ajustarse, pero los hijos de Nidoking se integraron bastante bien en su parte de la Zona Safari. Todavía había algunas peleas y uno que otro problema sin resolver aquí y allá, pero en su mayor parte, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban tan en paz. Ver a algunos Nidorinos comer bayas junto con unos cuantos Farfetch'ds se sentía como una gran recompensa por su esfuerzo.

\- Así es como debería estar este lugar. – dijo Tommy, intercambiando miradas con su Kangaskhan. Ella asintió, pero luego desvió la mirada. Tommy parpadeó, y luego entendió por qué.

Había prometido que les ayudaría a derrotar a Nidoking, y por las últimas semanas, esa había sido su única meta y de los Pokémon de la Zona Safari. No habían hablado de lo que harían después de eso. Tommy miró hacia el suelo, y un silencio cayó entre los dos. Y entonces, sintió una mano acariciándole el pelo juguetonamente. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Kangaskhan le daba una sonrisa sombría. Aunque Tommy apreciaba el gesto, claramente no era solo para él. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la hierba que había debajo otra vez. Incluso frente a otra pérdida, podía ser fuerte. Los padres eran algo increíble.

Tommy apretó sus puños, y sintió ese nudo familiar en su garganta. Era extraño darse cuenta de que no había visto a sus padres en meses, y lo poco que había pensado en ellos por estar enfocado en derrotar a Nidoking. Su tiempo con su familia biológica se sentía como una vida distante, una a la que no sabía si quería volver. Aun los amaba y quería volver a verlos, pero con todo el tiempo que había pasado, probablemente ya era muy tarde para regresar. La vida siguió para él, y probablemente también para ellos. El chico tragó en seco, pero el nudo no se le fue. No tenía idea de qué hacer en absoluto.

Mientras el silencio caía sobre ellos, Tommy tomó un profundo respiro. Todavía algo inseguro, se armó de valor y miró a Kangaskhan.

\- Hey... – Tommy tragó en seco, rascándose el cuello algo intranquilo. – ¿Todavía extrañas a tu hijo?

Kangaskhan no respondió, pero asintió por instinto.

\- Yo también extraño a mis padres, mis padres humanos. – dijo mientras su expresión se tornaba sombría. – Ambos tenemos un vacío que llenar. Tal vez… ¿podríamos llenarlo juntos?

Kangaskhan parpadeó con confusión, hasta que retrocedió y dio un paso atrás. Su mirada retomó su aplomo, y la confusión fue reemplazada por aprehensión. Tommy miró hacia sus pies.

\- No estoy seguro de qué hacer, y no creo que encuentre una forma de salir de aquí. – Rascándose el hombro, Tommy respiró profundo. Y entonces le sonrió. – Así que por ahora, quiero ser tu chico Kangaskhan, si eso te parece bien.

Kangaskhan no tenía palabras que decirle, al menos hasta que Tommy le ofreció un abrazo. Se quedó dudando por un largo momento, mientras dos miradas intranquilas se encontraban. Y entonces lo abrazó, sin necesidad de decirle más nada.

* * *

 _ **Tres años después…**_

Mientras él y sus compañeros hacían su camino hacia la Zona Safari, Naps no pudo evitar sentir que el lugar era un completo fastidio. Ya era bastante malo que fuese una misión de infiltración en un área protegida y que tenían que ir con extra cuidado de no alertar a nadie de su presencia, pero encima de todo el área no estaba tan llena de Pokémon como se rumoraba: había muchos Pokémon, era cierto, pero estaban esparcidos y eran muy rápidos para moverse, así que no podían reunir más de unos cuantos a la vez. Y además, fuera de unas pocas buenas capturas como un Nidoking que estaba totalmente solo y lejos del resto, ninguno de los que encontraron parecía buena materia prima para Pokémon Sombríos. ¿Quién querría usar un Ralts o Dunsparce Sombríos, para empezar?

Pero lamentablemente, una orden era una orden, y tenía que compensar por aquella mancha en su reputación tras su derrota a manos de aquel sujeto Guzma. Era un trabajo aburrido, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró y encaró a otra peona mientras se movía por la hierba lejana.

\- ¿Cuántos Pokémon hemos capturado hasta ahora?

\- Como unos diez más o menos. – dijo la peona revisando el contenedor de Pokébolas que estaban cargando, y frunció el cejo. – Necesitaremos más.

\- Genial. – Naps rodó sus ojos. – Y asumo que no encontraremos ningún otro Pokémon durante horas para…

\- Hey, mira eso.

Naps hizo una pausa, y él y la peona se dieron la vuelta hacia otro peón, uno confiable llamado Litnar. Señaló adelante, y ellos y todos los demás pudieron ver, a pocos metros de ellos, varios Kangaskhan alimentando a sus crías, y ayudándolos había un muchachito de unos doce años de aspecto saludable con pelo azul alborotado y vestido solo con una falda de hojas. La mayoría de los peones parpadearon o ladearon sus cabezas, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

\- ¿Ese de ahí no es un niño? Creí que este lugar estaba mayormente libre de contacto humano.

\- Probablemente solo es algún niño que se perdió aquí y los Pokémon lo adoptaron. – dijo Naps encogiéndose de hombros. – Hay muchos casos de Pokémon que crían a niños humanos, como una niña que fue criada por Seakings aquí en Kanto, y un niño criado por Aipoms en Sinnoh. Es poco común, pero llega a suceder.

\- Espera, Naps. – dijo el otro peón entrecerrando los ojos. – Mira la cara del mocoso.

Naps arqueó una ceja, mirando los rasgos faciales del chico. Y entonces vio esas marcas raras retorcidas en sus mejillas, haciéndolo retroceder de sorpresa.

\- Los niños con los que Capriccio está obsesionado tienen marcas raras, ¿no es así? – preguntó Litnar, mirando al niño. – Quizás deberíamos llevarle a este también.

\- ¿Crees que sea…? – Naps frunció el cejo.

\- Muchas de sus víctimas confirmadas eran Bloodliners, ¿o no? – Litnar cruzó los brazos. – Tal vez deberíamos probar si el proceso de los Pokémon Sombríos funciona en ellos también.

Naps volteó a ver de nuevo al chico mientras le daba de comer algunas bayas a unos bebés, y sonrió malignamente.

\- Buena idea, Litnar. – Naps estiró la mano y preparó su Pokébola. – Vamos a trabajar.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y por fin, tenemos otra actualización de Chronicles. Fue una suerte haber adelantado los avances que recibí en Spacebattles, con lo ocupado que estaba solo me tomó tres días después de la publicación terminar este. Primer semestre y esta carrera no es nada fácil, pero lo valdrá.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció esta encarnación del chico Kangaskhan en el Resetverso? Yo personalmente lo encontré más interesante que su versión del canon, considerando que allí no tenía una personalidad bien definida más allá de haber sido criado por los Pokémon salvajes en la Zona Safari. Al tener un poco más de edad para entender mejor su situación, eso ayuda a añadir un elemento de tragedia, y sumado que su madre Kangaskhan en parte lo adopta por haber perdido a su hijo a manos de aquel Nidoking, añade más profundidad en la historia. También, me agrada que esta vez los padres biológicos de Tommy no lo hayan perdido por negligencia o estupidez. Queda la duda de si volverán a reunirse, pero al menos por ahora, se ve difícil, con los de Cipher rondando por ahí cerca.

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama, Jigsawpunisher** y **sonicmanuel** (que sigue atrasado un par de capítulos). Intentaré ir adelantando de mis otros oneshots para el Resetverso. A ver si tengo algo para postear mañana, aunque no está relacionado con esto. Buenas noches a todos, que hoy me acostaré temprano. Mucha tarea por delante mañana (sin mencionar que habrá elecciones de gobernadores).


	57. Interludio de Clair

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Clair**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Clair se siente agobiada de tener que lidiar con retadores que valen su tiempo, otros que no lo valen, y el hecho de que uno de los pocos parientes que le agradan se la pasa de manera rutinaria jugando al agente secreto. Y pronto se ve obligada a tomarse unas vacaciones para ir en búsqueda de un Druddigon variocolor…

* * *

 _ **Gimnasio de Ciudad Blackthorn…**_

Los días pasan y las estaciones cambian. La última Liga Índigo había llegado a su fin. Una liga extraña, llena de maravillas. La Mega Evolución no fue siquiera lo más sorprendente que ocurrió de manera común durante este año. Pero independientemente del destino de la increíble cosecha de participantes de la Conferencia Índigo de este año, ya fuese que vinieran a su región para competir o entrenar para el siguiente torneo en Índigo, todo seguiría como siempre para ella. Así, las batallas continuarían, como siempre lo hacían.

\- ¡Usa Llamarada! – ordenó apuntándole al Pokémon de su oponente, un Ursaring.

El oso gruñó mientras veía la superficie del agua para predecir por dónde le vendría el ataque. Una onda en el agua captó su atención mientras formaba un orbe amarillo con chispas entre sus garras. Electrocañón. El movimiento había sido usado para darle vuelta al marcador antes. Ayudó a ralentizar a Kingdra y sirvió para dar un golpe para noquearlo. Sin embargo, no era bueno para esparcir el daño eléctrico por el agua. Necesitaba hacer contacto, y esa era la clave.

\- Espera, eso fue… – dijo la entrenadora de Ursaring mientras el oso disparaba su ataque. Este golpeó donde se formaban las ondas, solo para que la cabeza de Dragonair apareciera algo alejada de dichas ondas.

\- Su cola, sí. Una técnica muy útil para crear una distracción que he desarrollado desde que estoy aquí. – le dijo ella.

Era una entrada reconocida en el Libro de Técnicas de los Wataru, su primera entrada en la larga línea de contribuyentes, los cuales incluían a su primo Lance, al padre de este, Halberd, y a su abuelo Javelin, y al abuelo de este último cuyo Dragonite todavía vigilaba la Tierra Sagrada de los Dragones hasta la fecha. Tenía pensado añadir más con el tiempo, pero por ahora…

\- ¡Fuego! – Y con eso la Llamarada salió disparada antes de que Ursaring pudiera apartarse, atrapando al oso en una gigantesca explosión de fuego. Ursaring cayó de espaldas al suelo, chamuscado y derrotado por el poderoso ataque.

\- ¡Ursaring ya no puede pelear! – anunció su réferi, Ryu, que también hacía de su discípulo cuando había la necesidad, mientras Dragonair volvía a zambullirse en la piscina.

La batalla todavía no terminaba. Dragonair era su tercer Pokémon mientras a su oponente todavía le quedaba uno más por utilizar. Lo que vendría después, no tenía idea de lo que podría ser. Su primer Pokémon había sido un Heracross, y después de eso a Ursaring. ¿Vería algún otro Pokémon poderoso a continuación? Tal vez algo más veloz o más truculento. Mientras Ursaring era retornado, Clair miró fijamente a su retadora.

Una chica, y si la data que tenía sobre ella no le hubiese dicho que era una novata que empezó este año específicamente, habría pensado que era una chica mayor venida de otra región a desafiar el circuito de gimnasios de Johto. Era demasiado alta y… bien dotada para tener quince años en opinión de Clair. Ella medía 1.75, y estaba segura de que esta chica le llevaría unos cuantos centímetros. Eso le incomodaba. Tenía pelo rubio miel y llevaba una camiseta rosa con una falda larga blanca. La chica se presionó los labios mientras cogía una Bola de Parque en su cadera, adoptó una mirada de confianza en sus ojos rojos y la lanzó.

\- ¡Yo te elijo! – declaró mientras la bola se abría, revelando a un Beedrill zumbando sobre el agua.

\- ¿Un Beedrill? – preguntó en voz alta, y algo de decepción se le fue de la lengua.

Un Beedrill era… insultante. Este era el tipo de lugar donde esperaba que los entrenadores sacaran lo mejor que tenían, y una amenaza de enjambre sin el Enjambre no era lo que esperaba que fuese el factor decisivo si esta chica esperaba llegar a la Conferencia Plateada y competir. Ella era la líder de gimnasio más fuerte de todo Johto. Su única competencia por ese título eran ese viejo gruñón que vivía cruzando el Camino Congelado, y esa idiota que utilizaba a esos crímenes de guerra vivientes y mugidores de color rosa. Solo había algunos líderes de gimnasio en todo el mundo a los que temía que pudiesen derrotarla, y en un punto u otro había podido derrotarlos a todos ellos, menos a Wulfric. ¿Y esta niña usaba un Beedrill como su Pokémon final?

La chica sonrió mientras se metía la mano entre la blusa y se sacaba un collar de ambarita, oculto de la vista salvo por un hilo extremadamente delgado. Y justo frente a la ambarita, había una piedra redonda de colores.

\- ¿Una Piedra Activadora? – Oh sí, se le había olvidado el hecho de que Beedrill podía hacer eso. Aunque en su defensa, lo había descubierto recientemente.

\- Así que sí sabes lo que es esto. A ver si con ella cambia tu tonada. – declaró la chica, Meliae, mientras Beedrill levantaba uno de sus aguijones, que tenía una banda alrededor por la sección media. Ella presionó la piedra, y la energía salió disparada de ella hacia Beedrill.

La Mega Evolución era un poder que ella no poseía. Tenía una Piedra Activadora, de hecho, la guardaba dentro de su gargantilla, la misma que el idiota de plumas le gustaba bromear diciendo que era un huevo que intentaba hacer empollar. Por esa misma razón muchos entrenadores mantenían sus Piedras Activadoras bien ocultas para que sus oponentes no las vieran. Wulfric lo llevaba más lejos escondiéndola entre el pelaje de su mejor Pokémon, un lujo que no muchos Pokémon tenían. Eso le había costado lo más cercano que tuvo a una victoria contra ese hombre. Sin embargo, no tenía una Mega Piedra. Sabía dónde conseguir una, pero su tío se rehusaba a dejar que la tuviera. Insistía en que solo se le podía entregar a Lance, aunque él había declinado múltiples veces utilizar esa Mega Piedra que casi mató a su abuelo. Era una de sus muchas irritaciones.

Al desvanecerse la luz la Mega Evolución fue revelada, y los cinco aguijones apuntaban contra la piscina donde se ocultaba Dragonair. Los necesitaría todos.

\- Ciertamente lo hace, pero todavía tienes que ganar esta pelea si quieres una Medalla Ascendiente. ¡Dragonair, Onda Trueno! – declaró para comenzar la batalla final.

…

Una hora después, sonrió al entregarle a la chica su merecida Medalla Ascendente.

\- Bien hecho, te la ganaste. Aquí la tienes, y buena suerte en la Liga Pokémon. – dijo entregándole la medalla, mientras la puerta del gimnasio se abría bruscamente.

Una adolescente mucho más baja de estatura ingresó también, vestida con una blusa y falda que llevaban el emblema de una de las familias ricas locales. Su largo cabello negro estaba inmaculado y sus zapatos resonaban de solo la manera que unos tacones caros lo podían hacer. Esto solo podía terminar bien.

\- Bueno, tal parece que no seré la única que salga hoy de aquí con una victoria. Está bien, puedo aceptar eso.

Clair le echó una mirada asesina a la chica. La falta de respeto hacia su persona era algo que no toleraba. Ni de sus inferiores, ni de sus superiores. Esta chica se creía una cosa y en realidad era la otra, aunque claramente fuese su primera batalla de gimnasio.

\- Muy bien. – dijo Clair con falso entusiasmo mientras caminaba hacia la piscina de batalla. La chica la siguió, chocándose con Meliae mientras caminaba.

\- Cuidado, gigantona. No tienes por qué estorbarle a una ganadora.

No necesitaba voltear para saber que la chica alta estaría echándole ojos de pistola a la recién llegada antes de dirigirse hacia la salida. La salida que llevaba al Centro Pokémon y por un tiempo, hacia chicas ricas sin exceso de confianza. Ryu le trajo dos de sus Pokébolas para los desafíos de primera medalla. Clair asintió al tomarlas, entregándole sus tres Pokémon de la batalla anterior con la buena retadora para que se los llevara a una máquina sanadora en la sala contigua.

\- Así que dos Pokémon, ¿eh? No creas que no me he preparado para esto. Sé cómo derrotar a los dragones. – declaró la chica mientras Clair la miraba por encima del hombro.

La chica no se había ganado el derecho de tener un ego. Un ego solo debería existir después de que hubieras demostrado que eras tan fuerte como tu ego decía que lo eras. Un ego que fuese menos fuerte de lo que realmente eras también estaba bien, incluso era preferible, pero un ego sin el poder y habilidad para respaldarlo era lo más insufrible del mundo. Y ella tendría que arreglarle eso.

\- Esta es una batalla de gimnasio oficial entre Clair la líder del gimnasio y la retadora. Cada bando solo podrá utilizar a dos Pokémon, y solo la retadora podrá sustituir. La batalla terminará cuando ambos Pokémon de cualquier bando sean incapaces de continuar. – dijo Ryu, recién volviendo de la máquina sanadora, mientras Clair sostenía su primer Pokémon elegido.

\- ¡A ver si puedes vencer a este Pokémon! – declaró Clair arrojando la bola roja y blanca. Esta se abrió y reveló el primer obstáculo que tendría que superar su oponente.

\- Karp.

\- Un… Magikarp. – dijo la retadora con la mirada en blanco.

\- Sí. – sonrió Clair.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? – dijo la retadora. Clair querría decir que sí, pero en vez de eso le dijo:

\- Oh, lamento decírtelo, pero los Dragones son bastante raros, así que no hay muchos por aquí en Johto. Odiaría tener que pelear contra ti usando el mismo Pokémon una y otra vez, así que me gusta mezclar y variar. Pero claro, si puedes vencer a los Dragones podrás superar a un simple Magikarp, ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Un Magikarp?! – La retadora le echó ojos asesinos. – ¡Oh, por favor, podría vencerlo mientras duermo! ¡Ni siquiera necesitaré a Igglybuff para hacerlo! ¡Enséñale, Bellsprout!

Su última retadora por la primera medalla había sido una niña de Pueblo Mahogany llamada Macy, que seguramente había venido aquí para evitar al viejo invernal y gruñón. Había descartado que Magikarp fuese una amenaza, incluso aunque sus dos Pokémon en uso eran de tipo Fuego, un Vulpix y un Cyndaquil que habría conseguido quién sabe dónde. La niña había demostrado tener base para sus dudas y le ganó, pero dudaba que esta niña rica hiciera lo mismo.

Y estaba en lo correcto. Tras una masacre total de equipo con su Magikarp, el ego de la chica quedó reducido a pedacitos. Siempre era divertido hacer eso. Aunque la gente tenía el mal hábito de ponerse a hacerle un berrinche por eso después.

...

Otro día, otra ronda de retadores que la enfrentaban con la esperanza de poder derrotarla. Aunque solo una fue vencida por un barrido total de Magikarp, buena parte de ellos se quedaron petrificados de miedo y terror cuando comenzaba usando uno de sus Gyarados desde el inicio. Tres de ellos le dijeron en su cara que estaba burlándose de sus abuelos fallecidos y se fueron furiosos. Otro simplemente le echó algunas maldiciones desde el inicio hasta que su Gyarados noqueó a uno de sus Pokémon, y después de eso, solo se fue gritando de miedo.

Un chico perdió solo por un simple golpe crítico. Mala suerte, pues de verdad sido una lástima, porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Podría haberse unido a Meliae para que fuese la primera vez que entregaba dos medallas el mismo día en toda su carrera. Honestamente, incluso en la derrota se había ganado su respeto, y no era que eso fuese poco común.

Había muchas maneras de ganarse el respeto de Clair: derrotarla era una buena forma de hacerlo, pero perder ante ella con dignidad también era apreciado. Derrotas que terminaban por los pelos, valientes últimos esfuerzos, incluso rendirse al darse cuenta de que eso solo lastimaría a sus compañeros de manera innecesaria estaban entre las cosas que ella sabía apreciar. Le gustaba pensar que comunicaba bien ese mensaje, y que la gente a la que respetaba hablaría bien de ella. Era la legión de aquellos que dejaba a su paso derrotados, junto con cierta niña que usaba vacas lecheras, los que esparcían rumores estúpidos sobre ella. Le gustaba el ajo, que la demandaran. Eso no quería decir que siempre tuviera aliento a ajo.

Al final del día, sin embargo, podía soltarse y tomarse un descanso de sus deberes de líder del gimnasio y del Clan Dragón, lo cual tomaba la forma de muchas maneras. A veces era salir a cenar algún platillo con mucho ajo, y otras veces, cuando ya había comido, prefería algo más casual.

Entre los establecimientos que servían alcohol en Ciudad Blackthorn se encontraba el Bar de Mr. D, que a diferencia de la mayoría de los que había en la ciudad era más del estilo moderno comparado a los bares de tipo Izakaya que preferían los hombres y mujeres mayores y trabajadores de la ciudad. También era el lugar donde tendían a reunirse los entrenadores de todas las edades. A diferencia de Kanto, en Johto los entrenadores eran legales para todos los aspectos de la vida adulta una vez que cumplían sus quince, igual que todos los demás.

En Kanto tenías que cumplir dieciséis. Algo de que primero tenías que acostumbrarte a la vida independiente de tu familia (si elegías o podías hacerlo) antes de que fueras a arruinarte los pulmones o te arriesgaras a andar corriendo y bailando borracho por la ciudad. Históricamente, a todos los adolescentes esperaban marcharse de casa a los quince, fuera de ciertas circunstancias como miembros de la familia que estuvieran enfermos o ser el aprendiz de tu padre, y viajar como entrenadores. Algunos descubrían que esto era para ellos, y se volvían ya fuera competitivos en las ligas para hacer sus fortunas en ese lugar, o se unían a la milicia o a otros establecimientos donde sus habilidades de batalla fuesen de utilidad.

Las universidades solo aceptaban a entrenadores que viajaban y escribían sobre lo que veían con lujo de detalles. No tenían que encontrar nada nuevo, solo impresionar al decano con su habilidad de percibir las cosas y notar cómo funcionaba el mundo. La mayor parte del tiempo terminabas agotado y decidías establecerte en alguna parte, conseguir un trabajo diferente y tener familia donde no te arriesgaras a la endogamia. Hacía unos cien años eso era más lo que se esperaba de ti que ser un entrenador exitoso, e incluso ahora siempre se esperaba que sacaras todas tus locuras mientras viajabas antes de dejarte caer en alguna parte y hacer algo que los entrenadores encontraran interesante, pero esas eran raras excepciones a la regla. Ya fuese tu deseo de ver el mundo, tu deseo de buscar peleas, los disparates de la juventud…

\- Jejeje… tu Cloyster… tiene ganas de conocer a mi Onix, ¿verdad?

O sembrar tu avena. Tradicionalmente, la expectativa era que los entrenadores viajeros (al menos en Johto) quemarían toda su libido en un corto período de tiempo como si fueran Vigoroths, y luego lo volverían a hacer después con el propósito de tener hijos con sus cónyuges. Los entrenadores que se apegaban a esto tenían a terminar con una reputación de locos poco restringidos que eran una amenaza para los hombres buenos y casados.

Esta visión tradicional tenía muchas fallas, que ella prefería no tener que elaborar. Había una razón por la cual las interpretaciones modernas de aquella época eran mucho más simpatizantes al representar a los entrenadores y a las mujeres casadas, y siempre eran rápidas en señalar la falta de puntos de vista similares hacia las entrenadoras femeninas que viajaban. Incluso hoy en esta época donde esta práctica dejaba menos madres solteras (que aun así eran muchas) gracias a los avances en control de natalidad, la idea de que los entrenadores eran el período de tiempo en donde dejabas salir todos tus vicios antes de establecerte con lo mundano era popular en algunas partes, incluso si los entrenadores más hábiles eran mucho más populares cuando los veían como buscadores imprudentes de ideales infantiles que nunca crecían.

La entrada del bar ahora estaba enmarcando a dos mientras se aproximaba. Uno era el entrenador que hizo esa horrible línea, y la otra era Meliae, cuya cara parecía haber perdido el interés en su contraparte de edad similar en el momento en que terminó, aunque parecía seguir interesada en que él le mostrara su Onix. No que él realmente tuviese un Onix, solo era un estúpido eufemismo.

Al acercarse más reconoció al entrenador que le dijo palabras obscenas por haber usado un Gyarados, y sintió que su lado más desagradable empezaba a surgir. Hora de arruinarle su nochecita.

\- *Ejem, ejem*.

Meliae y el patán voltearon en su dirección. Aunque la primera solo la vio con confusión, el tipo le echó una mirada asesina y detuvo sus avances con Meliae para caminar hacia donde estaba ella.

\- Eres tú… la mujer Gyarados. ¿Quieres un pedazo de mí?

\- Mi Gyarados quiere otra ronda. – le dijo ella secamente. Él rápidamente salió pitando, murmurando por lo bajo algo de que tendría mejores posibilidades en Ciudad Violet. Meliae la miró molesta.

\- ¿Tenías que hacer eso? Sus líneas apestaban, pero me habría servido por una noche.

\- Puedes conseguir algo mejor que él por una noche. – le dijo a la chica más alta, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Cierto, pero también sucede que tengo que llegar a Pueblo Azalea para recoger algunas Pokébolas que ordené. ¿Alguna vez has tenido que lidiar con Kurt?

\- Una o dos veces. – dijo Clair. Uno de los mejores ancianos que conocía. Su nieta le hacía muchas preguntas sobre su capa, y le dijo que la hacía verse un poco estrafalaria, pero lo superó con el tiempo.

\- Entonces sabrás lo quisquilloso que es con la hora. Si llego cinco minutos tarde de lo acordado, se pondrá a berrear como un anciano. Claro, es un anciano, pero es fastidioso incluso cuando tienes una excusa. El hecho es que si el tipo estaba interesado podríamos habernos divertido un poco y no habría tenido que desperdiciar horas buscando a un hombre que estuviera dispuesto y arriesgarme a quedarme dormida. – dijo Meliae. Clair supuso que sonaba lógico.

\- Bueno, admito que no soy buena casamentera. – No que realmente fuese casamentera, pero eso era otra historia. – Pero siempre puedes encontrar entrenadores interesados aquí. Él no es el único, y dudo que tardes mucho. Ven a tomar un trago conmigo, conoce a alguien más o simplemente pásala bien con historias mientras tomamos algo de cerveza y sake.

Como estaban en Johto, no había ningún bar donde no se vendiera sake, incluso en los no-tradicionales. Meliae se rio y asintió.

\- Bueno, si es tan divertido como dices, veré cómo es este lugar. Aunque si no consigo a alguien antes de las nueve, tendré que irme a dormir si quiero evitar que Kurt se ponga a gritarme como un Resetti.

Con unas cuantas risas más, las dos mujeres ingresaron al bar. Había paredes de madera en marcando el lugar, cubriendo todas las necesidades. Tableros para dardos, televisiones todavía retransmitiendo sobre la Liga Índigo mientras esperaban que comenzara la Conferencia Plateada, algunas fotos de entrenadores famosos como Bruno, Lance, y Alder colgadas en la pared (el último reviviendo su legendario concurso de tragos con Agatha de hacía veinte años, que según se decía todavía atormentaba en sus pesadillas a Oak en Pueblo Paleta), y demás. Aunque por toda su vida no entendía por qué el lugar tenía una máquina de Pac-Man. ¿Cómo se mantenía esa cosa? ¿A quién le gustaban los chirridos electrónicos y los fantasmas de pixeles?

Cerca de una docena de entrenadores, la mayoría hombres, se encontraban en la bar en aquel momento, mientras el barman, de quien se rio una vez a más no poder cuando un entrenador le dijo que parecía angelito salido de un estacionamiento de casas rodantes, llenaba la orden de alguien. Un entrenador con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo izquierdo jugaba al billar con una entrenadora de baja estatura con gafas. Otros dos entrenadores estaban jugando a las cartas, mientras otros tres se encontraban sentados frente a la barra. Ella no reconoció a dos de ellos, y muchos otros eran seguramente futuros retadores o estarían usando el área como terreno de entrenamiento antes de la liga, pero el que estaba desplomado sobre la barra y recibiendo la bebida del titular Mr. D sí le era conocido. Y Clair no estaba feliz de verlo allí.

\- ¡Gregory! – exclamó, mandando una ola de alarma por todo el bar mientras los clientes miraban en su dirección. Reconociéndola como la líder del gimnasio, ninguno de ellos hizo nada mientras ella pisoteaba hasta la barra y se sentaba bruscamente junto al entrenador que estaba bebiendo.

\- Hola… – le dijo quedamente, con su nueva copa de alcohol caliente en su mano.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – exigió saber ella, mientras él suspiraba, acallado por los efectos del alcohol que había ordenado.

\- Deprimiéndome.

\- Eso puedo verlo. ¿Asumo que esto es por el resultado de nuestra batalla?

\- Ajá…

\- Y parece que ya llevas rato aquí. – notó ella fríamente mientras él la miraba de manera más forzada que antes, pero no tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

\- No tenía planeado hacerlo. Estaba en el Centro Pokémon, mientras estaban curando a mis Pokémon y la gente intentaba consolarme.

Ella se había asegurado de frente haber confirmado que no se había metido aquí, sino que pasaría primero por el Centro Pokémon primero, lo cual disminuyó enormemente su rabia. No haber ido al Centro Pokémon primero habría sido más que irresponsable.

\- Siguen diciéndome que eres super fuerte, super despiadada y super dura… y eso me hizo darme cuenta… que jamás podría vencerte. Fui un tonto… mi primera derrota en un gimnasio y fue por pensar que yo era todo eso.

\- Técnicamente fue por un golpe crítico. – lo corrigió gentilmente ella, mientras él suspiraba.

Claramente haber destrozado la confianza de alguien no quedaba bien con el hecho de que la gente la hacía ver como alguien que destruía rocas y a los retadores por puro placer. Solo Chuck hacía lo primero, y ella no era para nada como ese hombre. Aunque admiraba la dedicación del hombre a su entrenamiento, si bien no a hacer dieta. Con todo lo que entrenaba el hecho de que estaba barrigón era algo que todavía escapaba a la comprensión de Clair.

\- Sí, y tú sabías que eso pasaría.

\- Sí, claramente soy una psíquica. – replicó ella sarcásticamente antes de continuar. – Mira, Gregory, tú eres un buen entrenador. Todos esos que trataron de hacerte sentir mejor son unos perdedores. Ellos no son capaces de vencerme, pero tú sí. Solo tuviste un golpe de mala suerte. Eso pasa todo el tiempo y el alcohol no lo cambiará.

\- No podré ser igual de bueno dos veces. Ya conoces todos mis movimientos, y sabes que tengo un Sylveon.

\- Que solo lo vencí porque accidentalmente se torció la pata por tropezarse con una grieta en el suelo. La Enfermera Joy podrá arreglar eso para mañana, y uno de mis empleados podrá llenar esa grieta con cemento rápido o lo que sea. Además, tú también sabes lo que puedo hacer tanto como yo lo sé de ti. Seguimos siendo iguales como en la primera ronda. Todavía tienes una octava medalla que ganar para la Conferencia Plateada, y yo estaré aquí mañana. No tengo nada más que hacer, y bien podrías entretenerme. Vete a la cama, levántate temprano, asegúrate de no tener resaca y vuelve a intentarlo. Estoy segura de que esta vez podrás ganar.

Él la miró confuso.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, o es que estoy oyendo cosas por culpa de la Duff? Quiero decir, es tu trabajo ganar, ¿verdad?

\- También lo es perder, luego de asegurarme de darte un desafío tan infernal como sea posible. Pero si quieres hacer el mío menor que el que podrías darme con resaca, ya me voy. – le dijo con firmeza pero a la vez amabilidad. Meliae se le acercó por el otro lado.

\- Si ganas, con gusto te ayudaré a celebrar. – le dijo de manera coqueta. Su mirada se volteó hacia ella y se quedó viéndola por un momento. Entre la charla motivadora, y la promesa de algo de sexo si ganaba, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida, algo tambaleante pero lo suficiente estable para no chocarse con nada. La líder del gimnasio se quedó viendo a la única retadora que la venció con confusión.

\- Sabes, no hacía falta que agregaras eso al trato, lo estaba haciendo perfectamente bien. – le dijo. Meliae le sonrió.

\- Es un chico lindo, y nada hace que una persona tenga más determinación que una recompensa adicional. Difícilmente voy a sufrir por motivarlo.

Dicho esto se giró y se fue hacia una mesa donde empezó a presumir y fanfarronear, con historias de escapadas de Ursarings furiosos y batallas exitosas que salían de varios de los clientes y de la propia Meliae. El barman se quedó viéndola fijamente.

\- Gregory pagó su trago, ¿verdad? – dijo Clair. Ella lo cubriría si fuese necesario, pero prefería no tener que hacerlo.

\- Claro que sí, es un tipo responsable. Aunque podría haberle sacado más.

\- Bueno, prefiero pelear contra él con resaca mínima, así que tenía que minimizar tus beneficios un poco. Te diré qué, tal vez pueda compensarte un poco tus pérdidas: tráeme un Ampelos. – Ella conocía sus límites después de todo, sabía dónde tenía que pararse antes de que la diversión la dejara con resaca.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Tras un retador exitoso aquella mañana, Clair se encontró lidiando con algo menos agradable que entregar una Medalla Ascendente. Específicamente las miradas fijas de una fila de hombres mayores, todos con pelo canoso sentados en poses tradicionales y vestidos con las ropas tradicionales del clan. Si no fuese porque eran familia, no sería capaz de distinguirlos a todos. Pero sí podía, aunque no que eso fuese realmente algo bueno. El padre de Lance, Halberd, sus hermanos Sibat y Trishula (que era el padre de ella), su tío abuelo Yari, y su abuelo Javelin, todos estaban presentes. Y todos la veían con miradas muy severas.

\- Dime algo, ¿sabes por qué solicitamos verte? – inquirió Javelin.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver con esos vagabundos que expulsé de la Tierra Sagrada la semana pasada? – Clair sabía que esa no era la razón, pero sintió que valía la pena recordárselos.

\- Le diste una brutal paliza a la hija de una de las familias más prominentes de Blackthorn.

Ella rodó los ojos ante su declaración. Sabía que no les agradaba mucho a los ancianos de su clan, pero francamente no había intercambiado tarjetas de Navidad con ellos desde hacía años. No tenía por qué fingir que los respetaba. Si Lance pasara más tiempo aquí y menos tiempo jugando a ser James Bond, ella no tendría que rodar los ojos tan frecuentemente.

\- Hice mi trabajo. Tres de ustedes fueron mis predecesores, y saben que es el trabajo de un líder de gimnasio pelear de manera efectiva y proveer un desafío. Ella no lo superó.

\- La venciste con un Magikarp. – dijo Trishula sin humor.

\- Si fue vencida por un Magikarp, no habría tenido oportunidad contra un Horsea.

\- Clair, ¿es que no sabes las consecuencias que tus acciones tienen para la familia?

Ella hizo un gesto de ponerse el dedo en los labios, fingiendo que pensaba antes de continuar.

\- Bueno, supongo que si me hubiese dejado ganar habría sido mi tercera derrota en dos días, más de lo que tuve hace cuatro meses. Eso dañaría la reputación del gimnasio, y la gente empezaría a pensar que estoy descuidando mi trabajo…

\- ¡No juegues, Clair, no vivimos en un universo estúpido donde tres derrotas seguidas nos harían perder el gimnasio de la familia! – gritó Yari.

Tal vez se había ido un poco de mano con ese comentario. Tendría que trabajar en las líneas que no podía cruzar al momento de provocar a alguien.

\- Su padre está furioso con nosotros, y las relaciones de nuestro clan con las otras familias de Blackthorn también están muy dañadas. – continuó Yari. – Todos están asumiendo que serás igual de brutal con sus hijos si intentan desafiarte por una medalla.

\- Ese es mi trabajo. Se supone que no puedo ser suave con la gente. – les recordó Clair.

\- Hay veces en que un trabajo sub-óptimo es mejor que uno totalmente optimizado. – dijo Javelin en un tono sabio antes de continuar. – Pero, ya que vamos a discutir sobre tu trabajo, no nos olvidemos de otras partes que hay en él. Tú eres la heredera de nuestro clan...

\- Ese es Lance. – les recordó ella. Clair sabía perfectamente que el heredero del clan era Lance, y en cierto momento sintió envidia de esa posición. Pero ya no era el caso.

\- Mi hijo… – comenzó a decir Halberd. – Él no se encuentra disponible para este deber. Tú sí.

\- Lance no necesita estar tan involucrado. Todo lo que necesitan son unos minutos de su tiempo y pagarle a alguna mujer para que se quede por nueve meses. – señaló Clair. No era lo ideal, pero…

\- ¡¿Estás sugiriendo que manchemos el linaje de nuestro clan haciendo tratos con una mujer cualquiera?! ¡Solo los mejores podrían considerar cortejar a nuestra gente, familias de buena reputación! Los Fisher, los Stone… – gruñó Yari mientras Javelin se dirigía a ella para detenerlo.

\- Yari está algo equivocado. Nuestro clan debería aceptar a cualquiera que haya demostrado ser digno como individuo. Su linaje y posición social es de poca importancia a largo plazo. Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo en que tu sugerencia es inapropiada. Se requiere un matrimonio, y ya que Lance todavía no nos ha proveído con uno…

\- Tú tendrás que cumplir ese deber. – declaró Trishula.

\- ¿Acaso a Lance se le acabó el tiempo para tener un hijo? – cuestionó Clair, aunque estaba bien consciente de la respuesta que le darían.

\- No tenemos tiempo de esperar a que decida contribuir. Ya se ha tardado demasiado, y su trabajo implica riesgos que podrían dejarlo incapacitado o muerto.

Y tampoco estaba aquí para ser regañado. Por eso era que estaba afuera arriesgándose a quedar incapacitado o muerto.

\- También a ti se te está agotando el tiempo. – declaró Sibat mientras Clair levantaba una ceja.

\- Lance ni siquiera ha cumplido los treinta y yo soy menor que él. Quizás hayan perdido la cuenta, pero yo solo tengo veintidós y él tiene veintiocho. Aunque Lance terminara volando en pedazos, tampoco es que a mí se me esté agotando el tiempo para tener un hijo. – Habría mencionado la menopausia, pero eso sería pasarse demasiado. Ya todos sabían lo que eso era, pues habían estado casados en algún momento u otro de sus vidas.

\- Pero se te está agotando el tiempo para encontrar un marido apropiado. – notó Halberd.

\- Disculpen si mis intentos de conseguir citas no dan resultado. – dijo ella secamente.

\- … quizás si fueras una mujer un poco más ideal… – dijo Yari.

\- Perdónenme por no ser más como Jasmine, pero pasa que tengo un carácter de acero y mis propias opiniones. – dijo Clair.

Oh sí, la imagen de la mujer ideal en Johto. Qué fastidio, y era una buena razón del por qué su vida amorosa no resultaba bien. Había tenido más citas arruinadas porque al sujeto le molestaba que sus brazos fueran muy musculosos, y los hombres que eran más bajos que ella de estatura ni siquiera llegaban hasta ese punto.

Era una de las pocas cosas en las cuales ella y la niña de Goldenrod podían estar de acuerdo, y aun así aparentemente la chica de diecinueve años se encontró un novio no hacía mucho que sí se quedó con ella. Al parecer se lo encontró con el trasero congelado en Navidad, y ahora se la pasaban retozando enamorados en los campos de Miltanks cuando no estaban soltándoles las vacas a los pobres retadores que no habían recibido el mensaje.

Por desgracia, lo único que ella había encontrado en los bloques de hielo que había en las cercanías era un Piloswine, y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de volver a encontrarlo después de aquella ventisca. Seguramente estaría bien dentro de ese bloque de hielo, aunque esas hierbas que tenía posiblemente ya habrían expirado adentro desde hacía tiempo.

\- Tal vez necesitemos un enfoque más formal. – musitó Javelin mientras la miraba, con una expresión que era tanto definitiva y a la vez con algo de simpatía. – No es muy común estos días, pero tal vez es tiempo de que te busquemos un esposo. Los hombres que puedes conocer por tu cuenta son algo limitados, y tal vez sea mejor ver quién podría estar interesado antes de probar la compatibilidad.

No estaban hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, una pareja apropiada para mi hija aseguraría el futuro de nuestro clan. Ahora, para elegir… bueno, como le dejó su posición a su hijo, tal vez Walker sea apropiado. – La sugerencia de su padre la habría hecho gritarle de incredulidad, pero se contuvo.

\- No, ya es demasiado viejo. Quizás su hijo. Podríamos convencer a Walker de retomar su posición y sugerirle a su hijo que se mude aquí para asegurar a un futuro heredero. – ofreció Yari, y eso no fue mejor.

¿Sería demasiado tarde para unirse a Lance y a sus amigos de los Hombres del Rey en terminar volando en pedazos? Técnicamente cualquiera de estos vejetes podría quitarle el gimnasio… y la echarían para no volver, pero a este ritmo, tal vez eso hasta sería algo bueno.

* * *

 _ **Días más tarde…**_

Si alguien se aproximara a Clair sin escuchar en ese momento, se podría verla siendo una diligente maestra de dragones, acicalando con un cepillo a cada Dratini y Dragonair que se encontraban al borde de un estanque conectado a la Tierra Sagrada y a la Guarida del Dragón que había adentro. Para quienes escucharan con atención, sin embargo, podrían saber que Clair no le estaba susurrando palabras amables a sus Dragonairs, ni hablándoles de sus planes para el fin de semana. No, en vez de eso, la estarían oyendo desahogándose sus rabias.

\- Malditos fósiles. Quieren casarme a la fuerza, ¿quién hace eso hoy en día? Sé que son unos vejetes, pero eso pasó de moda hace ya dos guerras y un loco montado en un Gyarados. Oh sí, es que soy una mujer poco deseable, ¿verdad? Digo, no es que tenga los brazos en mejor forma que la mayoría de la gente porque el entrenamiento sea parte de la vida del clan o algo. Oh, esperen, sí los tengo, y ellos no ven la conexión. ¿Por qué no mejor uno de ustedes se casa? Digo, no es que no tengamos oro o algo en que alguna mujer que los vea se pudiera interesar en vez de sus cuerpos decrépitos. ¿Por qué no tener más hijos? ¿Por qué tener solo uno si les preocupa tanto la supervivencia del clan? Todos ustedes tienen hermanos, ¿por qué nos negaron a mí y a Lance de tenerlos, así podrían haberlos molestado a ellos con esto del matrimonio? Tengo veintidós, no cuarenta y cuatro. ¿Cómo es que algunos de ellos todavía siguen con vida?

Cada línea se veía puntuada por ir pasando de un Dratini a un Dragonair o a otro Dratini de ida y vuelta en un ciclo aleatorio. Algunos se mantenían firmes, escuchándola de manera comprensiva. Otros se rodaban sobre sus estómagos para que les frotaran la panza, completamente ignorantes de las palabras que ella decía cuando no eran sobre ellos. Usaría más variedad de palabras, pero a los Dragonairs no les gustaba oír esas cosas. Le darían un coletazo detrás de la cabeza si se le salía algo muy colorido.

\- Hoo. – Un pequeño ululato la interrumpió antes de que empezara a cepillar a un Dratini, y el dragón dejó salir un sonido de molestia al no sentir que le frotaban la panza.

La atención de todos los dragones alertas y de Clair se desvió hacia la ventana, donde un pequeño Hoothoot esférico estaba, con un sobre de correo sujeto a su pata. Al extender su brazo el Hoothoot no tardó en volar hacia él y posarse para que ella agarrara la nota y la leyera.

 _ **"Estimado Clan Wataru:**_

 _ **Su hija es muy bella, pero debo declinar. Yo creo en el amor por elección y no deseo atarme ni a mí mismo, a mi hijo o a su hija a algo como esto.**_

 _ **Aprecio la oferta, pero no vuelvan a preguntarme. Tampoco se lo digan a mi hijo. Ya le he dicho a Falkner sobre esto y si intentan contactarlo no les responderá.**_

 _ **Walker."**_

Hoothoot voló antes de que siquiera pudiera empezar a escribir una respuesta. Claramente no quería una. Y aun así, se había quedado ella como la que tendría que entregarles el mensaje a los viejos fósiles. Nunca sintió tanta envidia de un Hoothoot como en este momento.

\- Oh, ¿cómo se atreve a rechazarnos? Les ofrecimos una maravillosa dote junto con ella. Oh, qué lindo, todo lo que debo valer. Un cofre lleno de oro, una suma de dinero, o tal vez algunos muebles antiguos.

El Gyarados detrás de ella rugió estando de acuerdo, antes de atacar la pared de rocas con un torrente de llamas. Después de un momento de quemarla, la gran serpiente cesó su ataque, revelando una explanada de roca libre de esas molestas yedras invasoras. Clair señaló hacia el siguiente parche de roca infestada, y Gyarados reanudó su labor mientras ella continuaba.

\- Una dote… ¿quién hace eso hoy día? – dijo secamente. Gyarados rugió de nuevo luego de atacar otro peñasco. – Sabes, ¿está mal si empiezo a considerar ver si alguno de los amigos de Lance en su WOOHP quieren jugar a casamenteros? Estoy segura de que debe haber alguien allí que quiera ver si está interesado en… no sé, dame un nombre, ¿quieres?

Gyarados rugió algo, no que pudiera entenderlo pero el deseo instintivo de salir huyendo por el rugido le echó a andar la mente momentáneamente para crear un nombre.

\- Laura. Sí, debe haber alguien con ese nombre allí, no lo sé, tal vez la conozca y piense "sabes, Lance necesita más abrazos y sería lindo si Laura lo hiciera". Debería tener esos contactos en alguna parte…

En eso un dedo la tocó en el hombro, interrumpiendo su tren de pensamiento.

\- ¿Qué? – Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un Gengar flotando allí. Este le sonrió, antes de abrir la boca y desenrollarle la lengua, en la cual había un sobre. Clair cautelosamente recogió la carta (extrañamente seca) mientras Gengar flotaba frente a ella. Ignorando el gruñido de advertencia de Gyarados para el fantasma, la abrió.

 _ **"Querida Clair:**_

 _ **Tu padre me preguntó si me gustaría casarme contigo. Debo declinar, pues aunque te considero una mujer muy hermosa en este momento estoy viendo a alguien más. También tengo deberes con mi ciudad que no puedo cumplir estando en Blackthorn.**_

 _ **Si esto fue tu idea, mis disculpas. Si no lo fue, te deseo la mejor de las suertes lidiando con este proceso.**_

 _ **Morty."**_

Clair se quedó viendo la carta, insegura de qué hacer. Sentía la necesidad de darle un puñetazo a algo, pero no sabía a qué. Gengar señaló la carta con una sonrisa y ella le dio una mirada confusa al fantasma. Solo le entendió cuando Gengar se volteó de cabeza en el aire, así que le dio la vuelta a la carta. Había algo más escrito:

 _ **"** **Postdata: Si estás molesta de que tu familia sea demasiado anticuada hasta para los estándares de Ecruteak, siéntete libre de darle un puñetazo a Gengar. Él no te lastimará y tú tampoco a él, y es extrañamente relajante."**_

Clair miró la carta, luego al fantasma y finalmente a la carta otra vez. Gengar le hizo un gesto de "adelante", así que le hizo caso. En verdad le ayudó. Se sintió totalmente relajada después cuando tuvo que darles una paliza a dos entrenadores más tarde aquel día.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

\- Basura, basura, basura…

Clair se vio interrumpida de su rutina matutina de revisar sus emails por una alerta de programa sonando en el fondo. Alguien intentaba abrir video chat con ella. Por un momento pensó que sería Lance, pero luego vio la dirección: Ciudad Opelucid. Esto seguro sería bueno. Ya que tenía puesto su camisón de dormir y no tenía razón para declinar excepto si lo posponía, y dado que quien estaba llamando solo empeoraría las cosas si le colgaba, decidió aceptar la llamada. Frente a ella apareció el más imponente de los pelos faciales de todos los líderes de gimnasio.

\- Ah Clair, qué bueno verte, aunque no sea cara a cara para una conversación apropiada. – la saludó Drayden.

\- Ya te llamaron, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Bien podía ir directo al punto. Drayden asintió secamente.

\- Sí, me llamaron durante nuestra cena familiar semanal.

Oh cielos. Ya conocía de la vida de Drayden fuera de su posición como un líder de gimnasio que podía igualarla en habilidad. Entre las cosas que sabía estaba que Drayden tenía una familia de varios hijos, nietos y hasta bisnietos, todos los cuales eran invitados a su propiedad cada domingo para una masiva cena familiar. Una cena familiar que Drayden no le gustaba que le interrumpieran a menos que fuese en grandes emergencias.

\- ¿Al menos trataron de ser corteses?

\- Al principio sí, lo fueron. Aunque desapruebo el concepto de forzar a la gente a casarse, uno de mis nietos siempre ha estado interesado en ver el mundo más allá de Unova y no me opondría a que viajara para conocerte y ver si el arreglo podría funcionar más allá de una transacción de negocios…

Clair ya empezaba a hacerse una imagen mental de lo que había pasado, y presentía que no le iba a gustar.

\- Es el que sufre de asma, ¿verdad? ¿Crocus? – Un buen chico, pero no tenía la constitución para actividades físicas. Su problema en los pulmones no ayudaba. Era un mago para las computadoras, eso sí. Ya lo había visto unas pocas veces, y aunque no estaba segura de llegar a enamorarse de él, admitía que le parecía buena persona. Pero viendo cómo iba esta llamada…

\- A tu abuelo le parecía bien, pero en el momento en que Halberd lo vio le dio un arranque. Dijo que el Clan Wataru no iba a mancharse con pulmones débiles, y sugirió a mi hijo Watson.

Clair puso la cara entre sus manos. Ya sabía lo que había pasado después.

\- Ellos… insistieron en que su estado marital no cuenta y que simplemente debería venir a Johto para casarse contigo. – dijo Drayden sombríamente.

Watson. El segundo mayor de los nietos de Drayden, un respetado oficial del Departamento de Policía de Opelucid. Fue un evento muy grande cuando se casó el año pasado. Todos los líderes de gimnasio de Unova, junto con el Alto Mando y Alder fueron invitados a la boda de Watson y un artista que conoció en Ciudad Castelia por una reunión sobre reformas de leyes dos años atrás. Y dicho artista ahora era el querido esposo de Watson.

\- … Me disculpo por todo lo que haya dicho mi familia. – declaró ella con sinceridad.

\- Tu abuelo ya lo hizo, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no quiero volver a ver o escuchar a ninguno de ellos cerca de mi familia, nunca más. – La llamada por Skype se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que Drayden hablara de nuevo. – Con tu Conferencia Plateada a punto de comenzar, deberías estar entrando en un período de descanso, ¿correcto? Tal vez ya sea tiempo de que te tomes unas vacaciones, para escapar de ellos.

\- Como Lance nunca está en casa no es que pueda fugarme a Pummelo o Akala cuando me dé la gana. Necesito una razón, y los viejos fósiles no me la van a dar por las buenas. Si no tiene algo que ver con dragones, tendré que exigirle a mi padre que deje de tratar de casarme a la fuerza.

\- Bueno, este viejo fósil tiene una idea que te permitirá escaparte de ellos por un tiempo. – dijo Drayden algo divertido. – Dime, ¿has oído de la Isla Cueva en Decolores?

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

Tras una confirmación de la Liga (siempre tienes muchos días de vacaciones disponibles, y los días durante la Conferencia Plateada no contaban entre ellos), y un recordatorio para los viejos fósiles de que ir en búsqueda de Dragones no iba contra las reglas (y el apoyo de su abuelo al recordárselo), las botas de Clair hicieron contacto con el muelle de un pequeño asentamiento en Isla Cueva.

Los bosques y montañas donde se encontraba la titular cueva de la Isla se alzaban frente a ella, una gran explanada de lo salvaje en la cual muy pocos se aventuraban, aunque fuese solo porque muy poca gente venía a las Islas Decolores para ese propósito. Pocos venían aquí fuera del hecho de que la ciudad de New Tork estuviese de moda, pero eso no tenía nada que ver.

\- _"He escuchado reportes de que un Druddigon variocolor fue avistado en el interior de la Isla Cueva. Hasta yo estaría interesado en capturarlo, pero tengo responsabilidades. Pronto va a nacer un nuevo bisnieto, y me rehúso a perderme ese evento. Jamás me he perdido un nacimiento en mis setenta y tres años de vida y no pienso empezar ahora. Si quieres escaparte, tal vez puedas intentar encontrarlo." –_ Eso fue lo que le dijo Drayden. Es decir que el punto era encontrar y capturar a un Pokémon raro, y era la excusa perfecta para escaparse de su clan por un tiempo. Seguro sería divertido.

Lo que no sería divertido, sin embargo, era la evidente falta de cosas que a ella le gustaban en esta isla. Una breve caminata por el pueblo reveló la falta de casi todo excepto lo más básico de las necesidades. Solo había un hotel que parecía estar en el negocio solo por "ser el único lugar en el pueblo fuera de un Centro Pokémon", una sola cadena de restaurantes, opciones limitadas en las tiendas, y ningún bar.

Bueno, no había visto en todas partes, pero las posibilidades de encontrarse en un bar no se veían muy buenas en este punto. ¿Para qué más vendría alguien aquí si no era para buscar dragones y alejarse de sus parientes?

\- ¡Ahora sí lo matamos, Deino!

\- ¡Dei!

Esa voz emocionada hizo que Clair se quedara congelada. ¿Matar? ¿Deino? ¡¿Alguien estaba usando un Pokémon Dragón (era parte de algo que recordaba, pero no estaba segura de qué) para matar?!

\- … No lo puedo creer. Esa cosa hizo pedazos a mi equipo. – Otra voz que sonaba deprimida suspiró, y el corazón de Clair se calmó. Menos mal, solo fue una expresión, no una exclamación literal de alegría por asesinar a alguien. Pero para ver la historia completa, tendría que echar un vistazo.

Por suerte para ella, bastó con espiar doblando la esquina para ver la fuente de los sonidos. Un joven entrenador estaba arrodillado después de ser vencido por otro, junto al cual el Deino saltaba felizmente. A juzgar por su entusiasmo, ese Deino seguramente habría nacido recientemente. Y el entrenador de dicho Deino sonreía como un loco, lo que hacía ver su cara todavía peor de lo que ya estaba.

La cara de dicho entrenador tenía una apariencia que ella solo podía describir como la de un rufián. Sonrisa o no, tenía el aspecto de alguien que asaltaría a otro, y después lo patearía para quitarle los zapatos. No solo un ladrón, sino una persona bastante brutal. La cicatriz de su mejilla izquierda y sus ojos rojos tampoco ayudaban, aunque las marcas debajo de sus ojos tampoco servirían para que los policías por instinto le fueran a soltar a su Growlithe.

El resto de su apariencia tampoco ayudaba: era bastante alto, tal vez más que Meliae, y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y jeans negros. Una camiseta blanca cubría un torso bastante musculoso, y unas brillantes botas negras cubrían sus pies. Su cabeza estaba cubierto de un pelo negro y grasiento que sin duda sería considerado un crimen contra la moda en algunos lugares. Lo extraño era que se le hacía bastante familiar, y no solo por esos ojos que se parecían tanto a los de Meliae, aparte de su estatura.

\- ¡Deino, estuviste pero super wow! No planee que viniéramos todo el camino hasta esta villa en medio de la nada, pero para cuando tengamos que salir disparados de regreso a Vertress serás una super estrella. – dijo el chico grasiento con una voz que ciertamente no la hacía retractarse de su idea de que sería capaz de irrumpir en tu casa y robarse tus cosas luego de golpearte con tu propio sillón reclinado.

\- ¡Mien! – Junto a él, un Pokémon pequeño de color amarillo y rosa asintió estando de acuerdo. Clair no tenía idea de lo que era más allá de ser nativo de Unova, aunque sí dudaba que fuese un dragón.

\- Vertress… ¿quieres decir que estás…? – preguntó el oponente, y el entrenador sonrió, antes de agarrarse los bordes de la chaqueta y abrírsela.

Clair tuvo que recordarse que el chico llevaba una camiseta debajo, así que la acción era más para mostrar lo que había en el lado de adentro de la chaqueta. Específicamente una capa adicional de tela blanca añadida a la chaqueta en algún momento, y de cada lado de la tela blanca se encontraban cuatro medallas de gimnasio sujetas con ganchos. Del lado derecho vio las Medallas Básica, Rayo y Terremoto, y del izquierdo vio las Medallas Jet, Congelada, Ola y Leyenda. Este chico había vencido a Drayden, y a muchos de los mejores líderes de Unova según parecía. Dados esos triunfos, sus habilidades iban más allá de verse como un tipo rudo.

Era un tipo rudo, y ella podía respetar eso. No esa pose tan rara que hacía al momento de presumir sus medallas, pero sí a los logros detrás de dichas medallas.

\- Supongo que no me presenté. Me llamo Gray del Callejón Estrecho de Ciudad Castelia, ¡y me preparo para las grandes ligas! ¡La cima de las cimas! ¡La Liga Unova! Gracias por ayudarle a mi nuevo compañero a prepararse, fue toda una explosión, pero ya me tengo que ir. Lugares a los cuales ir, y cosas que destrozar si quiero estar listo para la liga.

\- ¡Dei! – dijo Deino mientras los tres se daban la vuelta con una sincronía que parecía practicada.

\- ¡Me! – agregó el Pokémon al que no reconoció mientras los tres se marchaban de buen humor.

Clair los observó marcharse, con el cejo fruncido. ¿Por qué ese rufián consumado se veía familiar, y no solo por su reciente batalla con Meliae? Fuera de la estatura y color de ojos, los dos se veían (y actuaban) totalmente diferentes. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que este sujeto le parecía familiar?

El pensamiento continuó por unos minutos mientras Clair se topaba con una pequeña tiendita en una esquina, probablemente la única en todo el pueblo. Tenía lo usual: dulces, libros, bebidas y todo eso. Había algunas revistas importantes en el mostrador, las menores al parecer no valían para traerlas aquí.

Una de ellas llamó su atención: una revista de entrenadores que tenía a varios de los jóvenes y más notable entrenadores que habían surgido en los últimos años. Unos cuantos de ellos estuvieron en la Conferencia Índigo de este año: Ash Ketchum, Red Tajiri, Ritchie Raylight, Gary Oak, Jeanette Fisher, y un niño enfurruñado llamado Paul, junto con otros tantos de otras competiciones en tiempos recientes, incluyendo a Vermell Arcer, Astrid, Black Gaiman, Betty Snyder, Dino, Tyson y otros a los que no reconocía. Se titulaba "Los nuevos rostros de los retadores de la Liga", que conllevaba a una charla sobre como las Ligas Pokémon estaban entrando en un nuevo período de combatientes superiores y más emoción, pero el comentario de los nuevos rostros le hizo mirarlos más de cerca.

Red, Vermell, y Ash en menor medida dada su cara sonriente en la portada y la falta de ojos rojos… ese chico Gray se veía familiar porque ella vio las batallas de todos ellos en televisión. Había visto a mucha gente que se parecía a él. No estaba seguro de por qué era ese el caso. ¿Sería que estaba de moda el look de pelo negro y expresión escalofriante, aunque en tal caso por qué lo tendría ese chico sonriente? ¿Acaso ocurrió una inversión hacía años donde no eran los rubios los que se divertían más?

Sin importar la razón, tenía que mantener los ojos abiertos. Tal vez tuviese más o menos la ubicación de este pequeño puerto, énfasis en pequeño, para usarlo como base para su cacería, pero si él se iba a andar por allí tal vez podría decidir que ella sería buen entrenamiento de práctica para la Liga. Quizás sería un buen oponente, pero ella no había venido a pelear con rufianes. Había venido a encontrar un Druddigon raro.

\- Hey señorita, ¿va a comprar algo?

No había venido a comprar revistas que solo les vio la portada tratando de averiguar por qué un chico que acababa de encontrarse le parecía familiar, así que se marchó.

…

Primero lo primero: tener una vista del terreno, descubrir dónde podría estar el Druddigon, y trabajar desde ahí. Clair sería la primera en admitir que no era experta en Dragones unovanos, pero sabía que los métodos que usaría con sus dragones no serían los más efectivos. Eran acuáticos después de todo.

Ponerse a pescar no le serviría de nada, pero tal vez un gran cuerpo de agua dulce lo hiciera. Un Druddigon debería necesitar beber agua después de todo. Por suerte, después de un poco de andar hacia el interior, se encontró con un lindo y agradable estanque. Agua clara, rodeada de un bosque…

\- ¡Scol! – Y habitada.

Lanzándose a la carga desde el lado izquierdo del estanque había un gran Pokémon púrpura, con detalles en rosa y negro. De forma alargada, tenía un par de cuernos que le sobresalían de su cabeza, que estaban bajados y brillando. Eso quería decir veneno. Y también parecía tipo Insecto. Es decir que este "Scol" era tipo Insecto/Veneno. Con eso en mente evitó el ataque y lanzó una Pokébola al agua. Saliendo de ella estaba su Kingdra, que no necesitó explicación de lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¡Scol! – vociferó el Pokémon de nuevo antes de disparar lo que parecía un ataque de Picotazos Venenosos.

Logró esquivarlo, aunque el sonido de un siseo sugería que un pobre árbol no lo había hecho. Inmediatamente, Kingdra disparó una Hidrobomba, y el torrente se llevó al "Scol" bien lejos hacia los bosques. Unos segundos después, al no escuchar más gritos o ruidos de Picotazos Venenosos, supuso que ya no volvería para molestarla.

\- Buen trabajo, Kingdra. – le dijo a su dragón acuático, que echó burbujas en agradecimiento. Kingdra se sumergió, posiblemente queriendo asegurarse que no hubiera algo peligroso bajo el agua. Viendo las ondas desvanecerse mientras Kingdra se iba en búsqueda de algo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una diferencia entre Lance y ella era qué tipo de Pokémon de tipo Dragón y con aspecto de dragones preferían. A Lance siempre le había gustado el cielo, y por ende prefería a Dragones Voladores. Ella, por otra parte prefería a los acuáticos. Había algo sobre utilizar el agua para evadir a los oponentes que siempre le gustó utilizar como táctica, y los misterios de las profundidades siempre le parecieron más interesantes que los de las altas colinas y montañas. No era que a ninguno de los dos le disgustaran los otros tipos de Dragones o que se rehusaran a usarlos, pero había una razón por la cual ella prefería usar a Dragonair en batalla en vez de Dragonite.

Kingdra resurgió en la superficie con un bramido que indicaba que el agua era segura. Ella asintió con gratitud antes de recuperar a Kingdra. Como cualquier verdadera Maestra Pokémon, ya había aprendido a deducir lo que un Pokémon estaba diciendo. No podía entenderlo con exactitud, pero la intención, el significado y el mensaje siempre eran claros. Si no podías aprender esto, no tenías lugar en el mundo de los entrenadores Pokémon, y lo mejor era volver a casa y buscarte un empleo de oficina.

…

Una excursión más a fondo le había dado a Clair una buena vista del terreno, y un poco más de investigación le dio una mejor idea de dónde debería estar buscando. Quizás debería haber conseguido un mapa o buscar lo que un Druddigon preferiría como hábitat, pero ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo entre que Drayden le sugiriera esta cacería y decirle a su familia para que le consiguieran un avión, una búsqueda de Google estaba baja en su lista de prioridades.

Por suerte, el tiempo que le llevó a la Enfermera Joy local de la isla curar a los Pokémon que tenía a mano después de algunos encontronazos con algunos Pokémon territoriales le sirvió para acceder a una computadora pública, y algunos viejos artículos de Cedric Juniper.

Druddigon, según el primero de los Juniper, vivía y cazaba dentro de cuevas. Usualmente eran visibles cuando se asoleaban en las entradas, pero fuera de eso usualmente pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo entre las profundidades de las cuevas. No se la pasaban en lo salvaje por ninguna razón natural.

Así que vigilar los estanques no serviría de nada, y estaría limitada solo a los dos Dragonairs que tenía con ella. Kingdra no era bueno en las cuevas, y el Gyarados que traía con ella probablemente no cabría adentro. Tendría que trabajar con eso, pero no sería tan simple como esperaba. De nuevo, la simplicidad querría decir que tendría que volver temprano a casa, así que al menos podría alegrarse por una aventura más larga.

 _ ***¡BOOM!***_

Una explosión resonó a un lado, desviando su atención del monitor antes de que la idea de buscar algo más pudiera surgir. Escuchó mencionar que un Don George se había mudado a esta isla recientemente para establecer un Club de Batallas (aunque por qué razón, ella no podía imaginárselo). Dicho club se encontraba en un edificio anexado al Centro Pokémon al que se podía acceder por una puerta a la derecha del centro. Como el sonido vino de por allí, obviamente estaba ocurriendo una batalla. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella, así que fue a echar un vistazo.

…

La arena de batalla necesitaba pulirse un poco, pero adentro sí se veía como un Club de Batallas. La misma configuración para la arena, el mismo tablero, y el mismo hombre musculoso juzgando las cosas con algunas personas en los extremos de la arena o desde afuera observando la batalla.

Era una batalla doble. Una de los oponentes era una chica llamada Kendra, que tenía un Beedrill junto con un… Pokémon raro, que parecía más una bolsa de basura que se movía sola, si tenía que ser franca. Clair sabía que las Islas Decolores tenían una mezcla de Pokémon que generalmente se encontraban en las regiones de Kanto y Unova, especialmente al sur de Ciudad New Tork (que también tenía al sur), así que tal vez de allí habría sacado ese Beedrill.

\- Hora de terminar con esto, muñeca. – dijo su oponente, y Clair notó que era ese sujeto llamado Gray de nuevo. Todavía con su chaqueta puesta, señaló a los Pokémon de Kendra. – ¡Esto quedará envuelto en un santiamén!

Clair arqueó una ceja. ¿En qué idioma estaba hablando ese chico?

\- ¡Mienfoo, usa Aura Esfera!

\- ¡Mien! – El no-Dragón al que había visto antes empezó a formar en sus manos una gran esfera de color azul.

\- ¡Krookodile, Filo de Roca!

\- ¡Krook! – Su otro Pokémon, grande y de color rojo que a Clair le recordó vagamente a un dragón, le dio un puñetazo al suelo y envió una línea de piedras filosas azules directo a los dos Pokémon que se oponían a ellos. Mienfoo lo siguió arrojándole su Aura Esfera.

\- ¡Beedrill, usa Pro…! – trató de ordenar Kendra, pero los dos ataques colisionaron antes de poder terminar, noqueando a sus dos Pokémon.

\- ¡Beedrill y Garbodor ya no pueden pelear! ¡El ganador es Grayson!

\- Es Gray, abuelo, solo Gray. – declaró Gray con algo de fastidio antes de sonreír. – Aun así, estuvieron asombrosos ustedes dos. Irreal.

\- ¡Mien!

\- ¡Krook!

Ambos Pokémon se le unieron en hacer esa pose tan rara que hacía por presumir. Esa fue la señal de Clair para darse la vuelta y marcharse. Otra vez ese tipo raro.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Clair ya se encontraba bastante adentro del titular sistema de cuevas, al cual le faltaba luz natural, lo cual impediría que las personas ordinarias pudieran explorarlas. Por supuesto ella no era ordinaria, así que tenía solución a este dilema.

\- ¡Dragonair, Atactrueno!

La cueva se iluminó brevemente mientras el ataque eléctrico chispeaba en la punta del cuerno de Dragonair antes de dispararlo, golpeando a un enjambre de… Zubats que no eran Zubats. Tampoco eran Noibats, solo Zubats peludos de color rosa a los que alguien les había pegado lana de Mareep encima. Como fuera que se llamaran, el ataque eléctrico los dispersó, y la única luz en la cueva era el suave resplandor azul de la gema de Dragonair.

Dragonair era totalmente capaz de proveerla de luz sin necesidad de enseñarle un movimiento para cegar a la gente una vez que supieran como evitarlo. Y ese era otro beneficio de no evolucionarlos. Los Dragonites no eran capaces de hacer doble tarea y actuar como lámparas de lectura para leer por la noche. O lámparas de noche cuando era niña, pero eso no era ni aquí ni allá.

\- Buen trabajo. – felicitó a su compañero antes de reanudar su viaje hacia el interior de la cueva. Después de un minuto se detuvo, causando que Dragonair dejara salir un sonido inquisitivo. – ¿Podrías mover la luz para acá? Necesito ver esta pared.

Dragonair obedeció, y Clair pudo verlo con claridad. Marcas de garras arañando en la pared.

\- Bueno, asumiendo que se pueda confiar en las lecturas académicas, estas son señales de un Druddigon.

Dragonair silbó en reconocimiento antes de mirar por el túnel. Tal vez se preguntaba si los estaría observando, acechando listo para atacar. Clair se sacó uno de sus guantes y tocó las marcas con el dedo.

\- Esto se siente a como que iba hacia la entrada de la cueva. Solo tenemos que seguir adelante y lo encontraremos.

Dragonair volvió a silbar, antes de darse la vuelta otra vez a la entrada. Fue una reacción nerviosa.

\- ¿Alguien se acerca? – preguntó Clair mientras una brillante luz los cegaba y llenaba toda la cueva.

Destello. ¿Alguien estaba usando el movimiento para el propósito que le había quedado obsoleto por las linternas?

\- Vaya, pero si es la mujer de ropa extraña que he visto por el pueblo. Bueno, tienes un buen chasis y con clase, seguro tendrás el derecho de andarte por ahí en… lo que sea que lleves puesto. Spandex, ¿verdad? Aunque me gusta la capa.

Era ese chico llamado Gray, de pie entre ella y la entrada de la cueva haciendo esa pose estúpida igual que antes, imitado por su Mienfoo. Seguramente debía haber utilizado Destello… aunque parecía un Pokémon algo extraño para ser capaz de usarlo. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría haber sido?

Sus palabras… Clair no estaba segura de lo que quiso decir con eso de "buen chasis y con clase" o de qué lenguaje o dialecto lo sacó, pero si era un comentario de que ella era atractiva… bueno, sí, claro que lo era, ella no iba a negarlo. Aunque tendría que ver con qué la estaría comparando. Incluso si lo decía a modo de cumplido, no le gustaría por ejemplo que la compararan con, digamos, un Ursaring.

\- Sí, y mira quién habla de vestirse raro. ¿Quién lleva chaquetas de cuero estos días? – dijo ella, y él pareció molesto por el comentario.

\- Yo lo hago, no me las insultes. Las chaquetas de cuero son la bomba.

\- ¡Mien!

Otra vez con la… ¿jerga? ¿Jerigonza? ¿Error de traducción?

\- Bueno, no estoy del todo seguro de qué será ese Serperior desnutrido que tienes aquí exactamente, pero me imagino que vendrás por ese Druddigon del que todos están hablando.

\- De hecho sí. – dijo ella. Seguramente iba a responderle con algo como "perdón (inserta palabra al azar aquí), pero seré yo el que lo atrape", ¿verdad?

\- Lo siento, muñeca, pero el que va a atrapar ese Druddigon soy yo. Deino y yo somos apretados, pero apreciaría a alguien que le pueda dar a mi pequeño amigo algunas lecciones sobre dragones antes de irme a Vertress. Además, dudo que alguien me lo vaya a tirar desde el cielo, lo que sería, y eso sería un buen cambio de ritmo. Nada de un Mienfoo empujándote para que no te arrolle un auto, o un Sandile que te cae de un árbol, o un huevo que te caiga en la cabeza, esas cosas.

Si ella fuese Drayden, este probablemente sería el momento en que flexionaría sus músculos para establecer su superioridad en fuerza, liberaría a su Haxorus, flexionaría los músculos en conjunto con Haxorus para establecer aún más superioridad, declararía "esta es toda la lección que necesitarás" y pasaría después varias horas enseñándole al chico antes de mandarlo a casa. O si fuese Drasna, probablemente sonreiría, se reiría amablemente, y le ofrecería enseñarle a Deino en persona lo más pronto que le fuese conveniente. Unas galletas caseras serían un buen aperitivo adicional, dependiendo de la temporada. Los kalosianos no podían pasar cinco minutos sin cocinar algo.

\- Además Emmy tenía un Druddigon, y sería bueno tener uno yo también. Un buen recordatorio.

Bueno, ella no era ni Drayden ni Drasna, y este chico, con todo y que podía simpatizar con su deseo de trabajar mejor con un dragón… era fastidioso. Además, si él capturaba al Druddigon, probablemente uno o dos de sus tíos la llamarían una fracasada o algo así. Lo menos que necesitaba era agregarle más a la idiotez de los viejos fósiles con lo que estaban haciendo.

\- Bueno, pues me temo que tendré que decirte que le busques otro regalito a tu novia. – le dijo Clair al chico antes de soltar a su otro Dragonair con algo de intimidación adicional, dado que ella no tenía la barba de terror como Drayden. Los dos dragones miraron fijamente amenazando al chico, que ahora la estaba viendo con… una mirada bastante perturbadora en los ojos.

\- Deberías saber cuándo mantener la boca cerrada. – Sonaba realmente furioso, amenazador.

No era el sonido de alguien que estaba molesto por haber perdido contra ella, con o sin un Gyarados. Tampoco era el sonido de un viejo fósil cascarrabias molestándola. Estaba más allá de esos niveles de furia. Tal vez… presionó un botón que no debía. ¿Sería el comentario de la novia tal vez?

Los Dragonairs se tensaron mientras él agarraba dos Pokébolas de su cinturón. Hasta el Mienfoo lo veía con preocupación, aunque más de una manera que se sentía como "sé que la mujer dijo algo horrible, pero no hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás" más que como "¿por qué de repente estás tan furioso?". Ella no reconoció el diseño de una de las Pokébolas: totalmente rosada con puntos rosa oscuro sobre el botón activador. No se parecía a una de las Bolas de Amor de Kurt…

\- ¡Ataquen! – declaró arrojando ambas Pokébolas hacia ella.

La bola regular soltó al mismo tipo de bicho al que había hecho volar con Kingdra el día anterior. De hecho, se parecía tanto (contrario a lo que algunos decían, sí era posible darse cuenta de las similitudes si mirabas bien), que Clair se preguntaba si sería el mismo. El discurso furioso sobre que sus Pokémon siempre lo golpeaban antes de atraparlos definitivamente encajaría con haberlo volado por el bosque. El otro que salió de la bola que no reconocía era un Pokémon de color naranja que parecía llevar pantalones holgados y una sudadera con capucha. Este la miró con rabia, equiparable a la mirada molesta de familiaridad en el bicho enorme que le daba credibilidad a la idea de que era el mismo al que atacó ayer, antes de lanzarse contra ella.

\- ¡Deténganlos! – Ella no dio una orden exacta, eso solo le haría perder tiempo.

Juntos, sus dos Dragonairs eligieron usar un ataque con sus colas, probablemente en respuesta a los ataques físicos que usaban los dos agresores. Una Cola de Hierro detuvo la Cola Venenosa del enorme bicho, mientras una Cola de Dragón colisionó con el Puño Centrado del Pokémon naranja. El impacto de los dos ataques causó una onda de choque que sacudió la cueva, retumbando en las paredes e incluso partiendo algunas piedras alrededor de los pies de ambos.

\- ¡Aura Es…! – Gray estuvo a punto de gritar su orden, pero entonces una forma de color marrón se materializó enfrente de él.

Una idéntica se teletransportó encarándola a ella y a sus Dragonairs, que se atravesaron para defenderla al notar lo que eran, y al menos al que la estaba viendo con ojos asesinos. Los Pokémon de Gray también miraron con cautela, sin saber lo que eran, pero ella sí lo sabía.

\- Abras. – susurró Clair mientras los dos Abras que la observaban de pronto se les unieron otros dos.

Su intercambio de ataques debió interrumpirles la siesta. Eso no era algo bueno; a los Abras no les gustaba que los molestaran mientras dormían. Eso los ponía irritables, y los teletransportadores irritables nunca eran divertidos.

\- No puedo decir que haya visto antes a los de su clase. ¡¿Qué tienen en la bolsa?! – exigió Gray, en esa extraña forma de hablar que seguía utilizando.

Dicha demanda atrajo la atención de los dos que miraban feo a Clair, y los cuatro usaron su telekinesis para lanzarse contra él, atrapando a Gray y a tres de sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Suéltenme, hijos de…! Esperen, ¿son teletransportadores? No de nuevo…

Y los cuatro desaparecieron en una teletransportación. Clair se quedó viendo el punto donde habían estado Gray y sus Pokémon apenas un momento antes, pero se dio la vuelta y se marchó. El chico ya se había largado, los Abras probablemente seguirían por allí y quedarse mirando en ese lugar no la ayudaría a encontrar el Druddigon.

…

El Druddigon la estuvo esperando como por media hora más adentro de la cueva, y en efecto era de color diferente. En vez de azul y rojo, era verde y naranja. Este la olfateó, antes de notar a sus dos Dragonairs y gruñirle. Los Dragonairs se tensaron, listos para atacar si era necesario, pero Clair levantó la mano, y se relajaron mientras ella daba un paso al frente. Druddigon continuó gruñéndole de manera amenazadora mientras se acercaba, antes de detenerse. Los gruñidos del Pokémon se intensificaron un octavo, pero se frenaron al ver lo que tenía en la mano.

\- Una baya Liechi. – le explicó mientras se inclinaba lentamente y dejaba la baya entre los dos. Volviéndose a poner de pie, Druddigon la miró, después a la baya, después a ella otra vez, para finalmente agarrar la baya rápidamente y comérsela mientras Clair sonreía.

Un Maestro de Dragones podía obtener a sus Dragones para entrenarlos de muchísimas formas. A veces podías hacerlo como los entrenadores ordinarios, ganándote su respeto en batalla y derrotándolos. En otras ocasiones, tenías que ganarte su respeto y lealtad de otros modos y esperar que decidieran unirse a ti por su propia cuenta. Era mucho más lento que el respeto que se ganaba por batalla, pero cuando era posible, se podía esperar ganarse su lealtad de ese modo. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer un verdadero Maestro de Dragones.

Tardaría otras cinco horas para salir de la cueva, pero valió la pena.

* * *

 _ **La mañana siguiente…**_

Clair se encontraba de vuelta en el barco que viajaba entre las Islas Decolores, inclinándose sobre la baranda mientras la brisa del mar soplaba a su alrededor. Era muy relajante, y lo más importante de todo, estaba bien lejos de esos viejos fósiles. Tendría que disfrutar de esto tanto como fuera posible.

\- Biiii.

Su atención se vio atraído por el llamado de un Pokémon que sonó como una campana aunque no lo reconoció. Al poco rato, un Tentacruel emergió desde el mar. A ese sí lo reconoció, pero al Pokémon que dijo el "Biiii" era totalmente nuevo para ella. Al igual que el resplandor verde que se formaba encima del Tentacruel, fuera del cual cayeron Gray y su Mienfoo, que se veían desorientados. Sí, ese era el mundo donde estaban.

\- …Odio a los teletransportadores… – masculló Gray todavía sacado de onda.

\- Mien. – dijo Mienfoo. Tentacruel se veía molesto de tener cosas encima, y Clair supo que tendría que rescatarlos rápido.

\- ¡Hey timonel, voy a soltar a mi Gyarados! ¡No vayan a asustarse! – declaró segundos de cometer dicho acto.

* * *

 _ **Unos meses y varias acciones legales después…**_

\- Bueno… ya no podrás volver a ir de vacaciones allá nunca más. Aun así, creo que hiciste lo correcto.

\- Odio a los abogados.

Clair se encontraba de vuelta en casa, luego que su abuelo pidió que se le uniera a ver algunas batallas de la Liga Pokémon con él. Ya que él era su segundo miembro de la familia favorito en este punto (dado que era capaz de apreciarla por algo más que cargar un óvulo), no había razón para negarse. También solía comerse las mejores palomitas él solo, así que era una buena oportunidad de comer algunas.

\- Salvaste a ese muchacho. Eso bien valió la pena. – musitó Javelin mientras Clair suspiraba.

\- Sí, hacer que un chico extraño dejara de estar enojado conmigo por hacer un comentario sobre su novia valió haber tenido que explicarles a los abogados de ese ferry por qué solté a un Gyarados cerca de la gente.

Su sarcasmo aumentó un poco al ver el encuentro de la liga. Gray estaba participando en él, todavía con esa chaqueta puesta y con el control total de la primera ronda de dicho encuentro. Su oponente, que gritaba algo sobre hexágonos mientras un Musharna le chupaba la cabeza la hizo sacudir su cabeza, incluso mientras el Mienfoo de Gray le daba una paliza a una especie de tipo Hierba metálico.

El ganador de la liga anterior fue un niño llamado Black, que efectivamente usaba un Musharna para sacarse sus pensamientos excesivos, y de hecho una vez gritó algo sobre hexágonos mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo, Black aparentemente estaba en una especie de espectro, por lo que había escuchado. Al parecer en cualquier espectro en que estuviera tenía que ser manejado por un Drowzee rosa con puntos que echaba humo de opio, y le iba mejor a él que a cualquiera.

Así que ahora los unovanos tendrían que pasar unos cuantos años de gente tratando de imitar una acción extraña de una sola vez con resultados horribles. Eso también explicaría el por qué los porcentajes de victorias de los líderes de gimnasio subieron este año.

\- ¿Tienes curiosidad con el chico? – preguntó su abuelo.

\- No. – le dijo ella directamente, y Javelin se rio.

\- Bueno, estuve investigando y ya que tu padre no quiere soportarme, tú tendrás que hacerlo. El nombre del chico es Grayson Bebop, y viene de Ciudad Castelia.

\- Eso ya lo sabía. – dijo Clair. Bueno, el apellido no, pero ya sabía que venía de la misma ciudad que ese peculiar líder de gimnasio. Muy diferente del líder de tipo Insecto que tenían en Johto, que llevaba los shorts más cortos que los hombres podían llevar.

\- Pero probablemente no sabes por qué hace esas poses. – dijo Javelin, notando que el joven Bebop hacía precisamente eso junto con su Mienfoo mientras la planta metálica era retornada derrotada, terminando el asalto inicial.

\- Ilumíname. – El sarcasmo de Clair fue más duro que la derrota de la semilla metálica.

\- Aparentemente el chico pasó gran parte de su juventud como miembro de una pandilla. Nada serio, solo del tipo que se la pasan por ahí mirándose feo, ocasionalmente pintan grafiti o se agarraban a pelear. Esa era su onda, como dicen los niños.

\- ¿Y posar como idiotas? – dijo Clair. Sí, la marca de una banda aterradora. Esa estúpida habilidad para posar.

\- Quizás, pero para ellos era lo más genial del mundo. Los unovanos son personas muy raras, ¿alguna vez te encontraste con un Conocedor Pokémon? Como sea, seguro te habrás dado cuenta que ya no está con ellos. Quizás por eso es que se haya puesto tan furioso de que te burlaras de su novia.

\- Yo no quise…

\- Al menos para él sí lo hiciste, y por eso fue que se enfadó tanto contigo. Verás, ella era una asociada de esa pandilla, y como el resto de sus hermanos en gestos manuales estúpidos, ya está muerta.

El tono seco y serio de Javelin atrajo su atención, desconectándose del televisor.

\- Sí, un viejo amigo me envió el reporte policíaco. Gray fue interrogado por la policía en ese entonces por un caso no relacionado de vandalismo del que lo acusaron, que resultó ser incorrecto. Se fue de viaje luego de que atraparon a los que aparentemente eran responsables, y él hace la señal de manos de su pandilla cuando puede para honrar su memoria. Esa es su forma de "cargar con su nombre", por así decirlo.

\- Dijiste que "aparentemente eran responsables'. – Clair se dio cuenta de eso y su abuelo asintió.

\- Sí. Los sujetos a los que arrestaron eran culpables de crímenes similares en ese momento, así que asumieron originalmente que el grupo de Gray simplemente quedó atrapado en medio de todo, pero una investigación posterior probó que ese no era el caso. Aparentemente alguien más asesinó a sus amigos, aunque no creo que él lo sepa. Quienquiera que lo haya hecho, lo hizo de manera mucho más eficiente que con cualquiera de las otras muertes en ese momento, lo que llamó la atención de los investigadores. Comparados con los otros homicidios, sus muertes parecían ser obra de otros.

Clair asintió ante este hecho algo intranquila, aunque no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Era poco probable que fuese a volver a ver a Gray para decirle "Oh sí, el asesino de tu novia todavía anda suelto". Los asuntos de gángsters en la ciudad no eran su responsabilidad. Después de todo no los había en Blackthorn.

\- Oh, y ese "Biii" que mencionaste." – dijo Javelin, diciendo el llamado en una voz muy chillona. – Probablemente haya sido un Celebi, acorde con otro de mis viejos amigos.

Clair se quedó viendo a su abuelo sorprendida por esta revelación.

\- Celebi. ¿El espíritu de los bosques que viaja por el tiempo?

\- Por el tiempo y, según teorías de algunos, por el espacio. ¿Pero quién sabe si será verdad? Ese es el campo de investigación de los teóricos y novelistas… ahora shhh. Esta batalla se ve interesante.

* * *

 _ **En un lugar y tiempo totalmente diferente…**_

Dos figuras extrañas caminaban por un bosque, totalmente solos excepto por el viento y los graznidos distantes de los Pidgeys, cubiertos por capas con capuchas. No que esto fuese algo en lo que pudieran relajarse. Estos no eran los bosques de sus hogares. Aquí, los Pidgeys eran mucho más peligrosos. Muchos hombres habían perdido sus ojos defendiendo sus cosechas de lo que algunos llamarían diversión común en eras posteriores. Pero eso solo lo lograría el Profesor Oak.

El Profesor Oak no nacería por varios siglos más, si es que llegaba a nacer en este universo. Los dos se detuvieron al encontrar dos anomalías en el camino. Era decir mucho que el Mienfoo fuese la menor de las anomalías, dado que no era nativo. Las ropas del muchacho eran poco típicas para este período y lugar en el tiempo.

\- Energía de Celebi detectada. – dijo uno de los individuos de capucha en un tono inhumano, que en mundos más desarrollados habría sido identificado como el de una máquina.

\- Sospechaba que este sería el caso. – dijo el otro con una voz normal, mientras se arrodillaba frente al chico para chequearle el pulso a él y a su Mienfoo.

\- Actualizando. Pude conseguir una lectura tanto de su mundo de origen y de su lugar en la línea temporal de ese mundo. De hecho es el mismo que el tuyo, pero no puedo decir con certeza si su posición en el tiempo es precisa. ¿Quizás quieras ir a casa? – preguntó la voz con tono de máquina mientras el humano sacudía la cabeza.

\- No. He estado ausente mucho tiempo, y no quiero lidiar con paparazzi, o desastres por viajar en el tiempo. No tengo interés de volver atrás demasiado en el tiempo y convertirme en mi propio abuelo.

El hombre se sacó su capucha, revelando una larga cabellera revuelta de color azul grisáceo. Era una cara que muchos en su universo reconocerían con infamia.

\- Clembot, asegúrate de guardar en tu memoria su dispersión temporal, y después volvamos al Umbral. Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó, y cuando volvamos a la corte de la Reina Acerola podremos empezar nuestra tarea de encontrar un Celebi o un Orbe Adamantino que pueda enviar al chico de regreso. Mejor no tener a más gente perdida de la necesaria. – declaró Tobias, domador de Pokémon Legendarios y campeón de la Liga Sinnoh, que había resultado totalmente invicto en todas sus batallas a excepción de una victoria 6-2 contra Casey Snagem. Clembot se burló.

\- Actúas como si no lo hubiera registrado ya, junto con la información adicional. Tal vez este hombre tenga información del paradero de Wes, pero su supervivencia es un signo de que incluso nuestra misión fallida resultó en éxito. Originalmente Grayson Bebop moriría en un intento fallido por ser capturado por el Emisario, pero este es mucho mayor y proviene de la línea temporal correcta del origen. Claramente el tiempo ha cambiado.

\- El tiempo está constantemente en cambio. – notó Tobias mientras Clembot levantaba a Grayson encima de su hombro izquierdo, mientras Tobias tomaba algo para comer, colocaba a Mienfoo bajo su brazo derecho y seguía a Clembot por el camino hacia donde estaba oculto su Ultra Umbral.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, por fin terminé este. De hecho lo habían posteado antes del capítulo de la historia principal, pero no había podido terminar de traducirla. Y ni les digo como estoy de agobiado con el trabajo de campo que apenas he tenido tiempo de adelantar mi siguiente shot. Ya casi está listo (en inglés), pero me tardaré un poco en terminar de traducirlo al español, aunque tengo ventaja que mañana es feriado estadal y podré aprovechar de ponerme al día con todo.

En fin, pasando al oneshot de Clair, originalmente yo tenía ganas de escribir uno, pero ya ven que se me adelantaron. Aun así no me quejo, la verdad me gustó como la representaron aquí, combinando bien elementos de sus versiones en los juegos y en el anime, y resultó bastante agradable. Ya me dio cosa que a ella también la ven con malos ojos por ser una mujer fuerte igual que a Whitney, aunque ahora lo que me gustaría es saber es qué pasó entre ellas que no parecen caerse bien una con la otra (notas aparte, yo con gusto aceptaría salir con esta Clair si tuviera oportunidad). Y qué interesante resultó ser su familia, ¿alguien más notó el patrón en los nombres, lo que tienen en común todos a excepción de Clair?

Ay, pero esa última escena me mandó hasta el otro lado del multiverso. ¿Tobias y Clembot? Bueno, ya por lo menos aquí tenemos una buena idea de por qué apareció y desapareció tan repentinamente, y no tendremos que preocuparnos de que le vuelva a interferir a Ash en una liga. Esto nos abre todavía más posibilidades, ya empiezan a cocinarse algunas ideas por allí. El potencial es cada vez más grande. Ah, por si acaso, la escena del final ocurre obviamente antes de que Gray caiga encima del Tentacruel y Clair tenga que rescatarlo, pero ya saben como es de enredado eso de viajar en el tiempo.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, dragon titanico, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** En un par de días debo tener listo mi siguiente interludio del Resetverso, y también, la próxima semana estaré posteando una serie de shots cortitos para la Semana PokéShipping 2017. Seguimos en contacto, hasta el próximo.


	58. Interludio de Lorelei

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Lorelei**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Lorelei se encuentra de visita en Isla Mandarín, para un seminario especial, y para pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su pareja. Incluso lidiar con criminales es algo que para una miembro del Alto Mando resulta poco más que un simple entretenimiento…

* * *

 _ **Archipiélago Naranja, Isla Mandarín…**_

Había muchos beneficios de ser un miembro del Alto Mando. Para empezar, estaba la gran fama y renombre que podías conseguir como entrenador Pokémon profesional, al igual que la amplia ganancia monetaria que recibías de la Liga Pokémon, suficiente como para comprarte tu propia casa de verano en un paraíso tropical como Isla Mandarín. Por supuesto, todo eso no valía nada a menos que tuvieras con quién compartirlo.

Lorelei se quitó las gafas para sentir la cálida brisa marina en su rostro, y cerró los ojos para oír el rumor de las olas. No había nada que disfrutara más que dejarse llevar por la corriente.

\- ¿En qué piensas, ninfa de hielo? – le susurró una voz al oído, haciéndola sonreír.

\- No mucho. – dijo ella sintiendo ese par de fuertes brazos abrazándola. – Solo escuchaba al viento y a las olas. ¿Puedes oírlos, Frey?

\- Sí. Este lugar se siente como en casa, ¿verdad?

Lorelei asintió. Habiendo nacido y crecido en las Islas Sevii, este lugar le recordaba mucho su hogar de la infancia. De hecho había considerado establecerse permanentemente aquí un día, quizás cuando decidiera retirarse del Alto Mando, pero por ahora, le servía bien como un buen lugar para darse escapadas y pasar su tiempo libre, disfrutándolo con el amor de su vida mientras ambos descansaban de sus actividades usuales.

\- Y bien, ¿a qué horas empieza la conferencia? – preguntó Frey.

\- A las 9:00 am, pero mi parte comenzará a eso de las 10:30. – dijo Lorelei. – Habrá un descanso para el almuerzo a las 11:30, y las batallas de exhibición inician a la 1:00 pm.

\- Eso es lo que más espero ver. – Frey sonrió mientras la apretaba un poco más. – No te he visto pelear desde hace tiempo, y quisiera ver qué tan fuerte te habrás vuelto.

\- Sí sabes que podríamos simplemente tener un encuentro amistoso aquí y ahora, ¿verdad?

\- Podríamos, sí. Pero con la paliza que me diste en nuestro último encuentro, prefiero no arriesgarme.

Lorelei se dio la vuelta para darle una sonrisa coqueta. Ese encuentro había sido, más o menos, hacía cuatro años, cuando ambos compitieron por un puesto en el Alto Mando, y no habían competido entre ellos desde entonces. Y ella no lo llamaría "paliza": tuvo que esforzarse por su victoria, logrando ganar solo por un golpe de suerte al final, cuando su Lapras y el Charizard de Frey ya estaban en sus últimas. Aunque al final, pese a haber perdido, el desempeño de Frey impresionó al entonces solo miembro del Alto Mando Lance Wataru lo suficiente para aproximársele a Lorelei después de ser inducida oficialmente en el grupo para ponerlos a ambos en contacto. Así fue como Frey consiguió su trabajo actual, y aunque estaba satisfecho con él, a veces le hacía lamentar que no pudieran pasar tanto tiempo juntos como les gustaría. Los dos tenían grandes responsabilidades que atender.

\- Después de la conferencia, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo por la playa? – preguntó Frey.

\- Me encantaría. – dijo Lorelei, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. – Aunque tengo que arreglar algunas cosas para mañana, sin mencionar conseguirte un buen lugar. Y podría aprovechar algo de tiempo para escribir un poco de mi nueva novela.

\- Tómate tu tiempo.

Soltándose de Frey, Lorelei regresó a la casa. Otra cosa que le gustaba de estos esporádicos descansos era poder apartar algo de tiempo para disfrutar de sus dos pasatiempos secretos, de los cuales solo unos pocos (incluyendo a Frey) conocían.

El primero era su afición a coleccionar muñecos Pokémon de peluche. Su colección inició con un muñeco Lapras que recibió en su octavo cumpleaños, y una vez que acumuló demasiados en su casa de Isla Quarta, también empezó a guardarlos aquí, y su más reciente adición era un muñeco Dratini que Frey dulcemente le compró antes de venir aquí.

El segundo era la escritura. A menudo escribía artículos para revistas como _Pokémon Pal, Pokémon Graph_ , y _Aha! Pokémon Journal_ , y algunas novelas ligeras basadas en sus aventuras tempranas como entrenadora Pokémon, bajo el pseudónimo "Prima". Era gracioso, ya que descubrió que tenía muchos fans de ambas personalidades, que no tenían idea que las dos eran la misma persona. Hasta ahora, nadie había podido juntar las piezas.

En cualquier caso, todo lo que quería era disfrutar de este respiro tanto como fuera posible. Una vez que Lorelei terminara con esta conferencia, ella y Frey podrían disfrutar del resto de su semana a sus anchas, olvidándose del trabajo y del resto del mundo para ser solamente amantes uno con el otro.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto en otra parte…**_

\- Sí, entiendo. Se lo informaré al resto.

La chica rubia con gorra apagó su teléfono y miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie la estuviera viendo. Marcó un número y esperó la respuesta. Tomó un rato, pero al fin le contestaron.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Domino al habla. Me temo que la operación ha sido cancelada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No es posible!

\- Ya me oíste. El jefe en persona ordenó que volvamos al cuartel general tan pronto como sea posible. Además, cree que será demasiado peligroso atacar si hay un miembro del Alto Mando cerca.

\- Ah, diablos, y yo aquí pensando que podríamos divertirnos un poco.

\- Órdenes son órdenes. – dijo la rubia. – Un helicóptero nos recogerá mañana, así que prepárense. Domino fuera.

Al clickear en su teléfono, Domino miró de nuevo alrededor, y empezó a caminar de regreso a su hotel. Ese no era su verdadero nombre, pero casi todos se habían acostumbrado a llamarla así, y de hecho lo prefería a que le dijeran "009" o "Tulipán Negro", como también la conocían en las filas del Equipo Rocket.

Domino había sido enviada aquí liderando a una fuerza del Equipo Rocket para vigilar y atacar una conferencia programada para el día siguiente, un seminario sobre evolución Pokémon al cual muchos científicos e investigadores importantes asistirían. Sin embargo, mientras se la pasaba dando vuelta por la ciudad encubierta, escuchó unos rumores interesantes sobre una invitada sorpresa para la conferencia. Al investigar más a fondo se enteró que la miembro del Alto Mando Lorelei tenía una casa de verano en Isla Mandarín y había sido vista por la ciudad recientemente. Juntando dos y dos, la agente Rocket no tardó en deducir quién podría ser la invitada sorpresa. Después de informar a Giovanni sobre esto, el líder Rocket decidió cancelar la operación, y Domino estuvo de acuerdo. Después de todo, sería una completa estupidez tratar de pelear contra una miembro del Alto Mando, especialmente considerando que los soldados con ella eran unos novatos.

Mientras pasaba frente a un callejón oscuro, de repente sintió algo, y se agachó rápidamente para esquivar un brazo musculoso estirado tratando de agarrarla con el cuello. Inmediatamente rodó hacia adelante y se dio la vuelta para ver al responsable.

\- Vaya, hola, preciosa. – dijo una voz masculina gruñona, y entonces un tipo musculoso gigante salió de entre las sombras. – Veo que tienes buenos reflejos.

\- Una chica tiene que saber cuidarse. – dijo Domino sonriendo, mientras el hombre se le acercaba.

\- Mira, lindura, podemos hacer esto de la manera sencilla, o a mi manera. Dame todo lo que tengas, dinero, joyas, y ese lindo teléfono tuyo, y dejaré que te marches. Por supuesto, estaría dispuesto a aceptar otras formas de pago.

\- Tengo una mejor idea. ¿Por qué no solo te vas tranquilamente y no tendré que lastimarte? – dijo Domino.

\- Muy bien, será a mi manera.

El hombre trató de saltar sobre ella, pero Domino le dio una patada en la barbilla, aterrizando con una voltereta y dándole un combo de tres patadas al estómago, la cara y al pecho, causando que retrocediera. Le dolió todavía más por el hecho de que había reforzado las suelas de sus botas solo para ese propósito. Luego de esto, rápidamente se sacó de su chaqueta un tulipán negro que extendió en un bastón, y cuando el sujeto se le lanzó de nuevo, simplemente lo apuntó al frente y envió una descarga eléctrica. Después de dejarlo paralizado, rápidamente Después de dejarlo paralizado, rápidamente se colocó detrás de él y lo golpeó en la nuca para noquearlo.

\- Nunca te metas con el Tulipán Negro, cariño. – dijo antes de guardar su tulipán y volviendo a caminar tranquilamente..

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

El auditorio principal donde se llevaría a cabo el seminario estaba lleno a tope. Lorelei había logrado conseguirle a Frey un asiento de primera fila, y los dos llegaron bastante temprano, antes que el lugar se abarrotara de gente. Frente a la enorme audiencia estaba un escenario abierto con una gran vitrina de vidrio junto al podio del orador al lado izquierdo. Dentro de ella había una impresionante colección de objetos relacionados a la evolución Pokémon, incluyendo Piedras de Fuego, Hoja, Agua, Trueno y otras evolucionarias, al igual que objetos como Colmillos y Garras Filosas, Rocas del Rey, Escamas de Dragón, Dientes y Escamas de Mar Profundo y más. En la pared detrás del escenario había una gran pantalla teatral.

Lorelei se sentía bastante relajada mientras esperaba que comenzara el escenario. En toda su carrera había aprendido a lidiar con sus tareas del día a día yendo con la corriente, como agua que fluye tranquilamente por un río. Estando en batalla, sin embargo, prefería volverse fría y dura como el hielo, igual que sus Pokémon favoritos. Eso creaba el perfecto balance entre amabilidad y fuerza que la había convertido en la gran entrenadora que era hoy en día. Y planeaba hacer buen uso de ello, después de todo, no era la primera conferencia a la que había asistido.

Una vez que los asientos se llenaron, la primera en subir al podio fue nada más y nada menos que la Profesora Pokémon local de las Islas Naranja. La científica probó el micrófono y su rostro apareció en la gran pantalla detrás del escenario mientras su voz resonaba por todo el auditorio.

\- Buenos días a todos, y bienvenidos a nuestro Seminario Pokémon. Soy la Profesora Philena Ivy, y es bueno ver que haya tantos de ustedes el día de hoy. – Hubo una gran ronda de aplausos mientras la mujer hacía una pausa para saludar a todos. – Como todos saben, nuestro tema será la evolución Pokémon. Durante este seminario discutiremos cómo la evolución afecta la fisiología de un Pokémon, qué es lo que activa el proceso, y más importante aún, la pregunta de si deberíamos evolucionar o no a nuestros Pokémon. También hablaremos sobre cómo manejar a los Pokémon evolucionados y diferentes métodos de entrenamiento. Así que sin más que añadir. Así que sin más que añadir, déjenme presentarles a nuestro primer orador invitado. Démosle una calurosa bienvenida al Profesor Westwood.

Hubo otra ronda de aplausos mientras un hombre anciano y algo calvo con una gran nariz subía al escenario. Después de saludar al público, el viejo Profesor comenzó a hablar sobre un particular caso en la evolución Pokémon; en específico, la línea evolutiva de Slowpoke, uno de los más raros casos donde la evolución no eran permanente, y que venía como el resultado de la fusión de dos o más Pokémon.

Después de Westwood, otros oradores fueron William Masaki Sonezaki, conocido también como "Bill el Poké Maniaco", el Doctor Quincy T. Quackenpoker, que recientemente condujo una investigación sobre migración de Magikarps y su evolución en Isla Rind, e incluso algunos que no pudieron venir en persona, como el Profesor Rowan desde la región Sinnoh, pudieron compartir su conocimiento vía videoconferencia. Lorelei esperaba pacientemente su turno, aunque por dentro estaba muy emocionada de poder compartir su experiencia y pensamientos con los muchos entrenadores y espectadores en el seminario.

\- Y ahora, nuestra última invitada. – anunció la Profesora Ivy. – Permítanme presentarles a una de las mejores Maestras Pokémon de nuestro tiempo. Fluida como el agua y dura como el hielo, ¡démosle todos una gran bienvenida a Lorelei del Alto Mando de Kanto!

Hubo un rugido de emoción en toda la audiencia, y la maestra de Pokémon de Hielo/Agua recibió una ovación de pie. Lorelei recibió su señal y avanzó desde detrás del escenario saludando a las masas. En cuanto divisó a su novio en la primera fila, se detuvo por un momento para guiñarle el ojo y enviarle un beso volador en su dirección. Muchos chicos (y chicas) que estaban cerca casi se desmayaron por el gesto mientras Lorelei subía al escenario y tomaba su lugar en el podio. Pero Frey sabía que había sido para él y solo para él.

\- Gracias, Profesora Ivy. Me siento honrada de participar en este seminario. Me alegra estar aquí en Isla Mandarín. – La mujer pelirroja hablaba con una voz realmente amable, captando rápidamente la atención de todos los presentes.

\- Como hemos discutido, hay muchos métodos para la evolución Pokémon, y hemos hablado de los cambios que algunos de ellos sufren al pasar por el proceso. Sin embargo, tal como hay muchas especies de Pokémon, cada Pokémon es diferente y especial de su propia manera. Al ser seres vivos, tienen sus propios rasgos individuales, y crecen a diferente ritmo, igual que todos nosotros. Así, ya que el resto de mis colegas hoy han cubierto el aspecto científico, yo me enfocaré más en las áreas emocionales y sentimentales de este asunto. Como entrenadores Pokémon, ¿deberíamos evolucionar o no a nuestros Pokémon? Comenzando ahora, responderé cualquier pregunta en particular que tengan al respecto.

Muchas manos se levantaron. Lorelei miró alrededor y eligió a una chica adolescente de pelo verde cerca de la primera fila.

\- Mi nombre es Midori Mishima, y recientemente me convertí en entrenadora Pokémon. Adoro a mi Bulbasaur como es ahora y no quiero que evolucione. ¿Es necesario que lo haga?

\- Buenas noticias, la respuesta es no, no tiene que hacerlo. – dijo Lorelei. – Hay razones para mantener a un Pokémon sin evolucionar. Aunque es cierto que un Pokémon puede volverse mucho más fuerte al atravesar la evolución, también pueden aprender movimientos más rápido y con más facilidad en sus estados evolucionarios más bajos. Sin embargo, si eso te preocupa, siempre puedes hacer que sostenga una Piedra Eterna, y mantendrán su forma actual aunque tenga suficiente experiencia para evolucionar.

Midori le dio las gracias a Lorelei y volvió a sentarse. Con varias manos todavía levantadas, la entrenadora del Alto Mando eligió una segunda persona, un joven de pelo rojo, piel morena y ojos color ámbar.

\- Kent Kurenai. Mi Charmander solía ser muy leal cuando lo conseguí, pero después de evolucionar se volvió arrogante y dejó de obedecer mis órdenes. A menudo se sale de su Pokébola solo, y a veces hasta se queda dormido en medio de la batalla. Tengo miedo de que empeore si se vuelve Charizard. ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? – preguntó el muchacho. Lorelei tomó un profundo respiro.

\- Algunos Pokémon pueden sufrir cambios drásticos de personalidad al evolucionar. No sería el único caso de un Pokémon que siente que su nuevo poder lo hace invencible y deja que se le suba a la cabeza. En casos como este, tú como entrenador tienes que ponerle el hasta aquí y reafirmar tu autoridad. Muéstrale que te preocupas por su bienestar, pero asegúrate que sepan que no vas a tolerar esa clase de actitud. Un Pokémon fuerte siempre respetará a un entrenador fuerte.

Kent asintió y volvió a sentarse. La tercera pregunta vino de un joven de pelo azul, que se veía en sus veintitantos.

\- Aoshi Mizunari. Sé que este seminario es más sobre evolución Pokémon tradicional, pero me gustaría saber si eso está algo conectado con la Mega Evolución de alguna manera. Sucede que mi Blastoise y yo recientemente encontramos una Mega Piedra, pero no tengo mi propia Piedra Activadora. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿deberíamos intentarlo? Hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero tengo miedo que esa clase de poder pueda cambiarlo, y que deje de ser el mismo Pokémon que ha sido mi compañero por tanto tiempo.

\- Una pregunta interesante. – dijo Lorelei. – La Mega Evolución, aunque solo es un incremento de poder temporal que solo puede lograrse en batalla, surge de los lazos entre un entrenador y sus Pokémon. Si el lazo no es lo suficientemente fuerte, la Mega Evolución podría no resultar, o peor, incluso si resultara, el Pokémon podría ponerse violento con todo su poder y sería incapaz de controlarlo. Así que si decides usarlo, no olvides los lazos que tienes con tus Pokémon.

Las preguntas y respuestas continuaron por un largo rato. Muchos de los espectadores trajeron muchos temas interesantes, y Lorelei estuvo más que feliz de responder a ellos. Todos se quedaron satisfechos con sus respuestas. Frey en particular no pudo evitar mirar a la audiencia. Lorelei era toda una oradora y ciertamente sabía cómo atrapar la atención de la gente sin esfuerzo. Ella era el tipo de persona que podía más o menos leer a la gente y saber qué era lo que querían oír, y luego darles su respuesta basándose en eso y mezclándolo sutilmente con lo que necesitaban oír para que el mensaje les llegara. Era una de las cosas que más amaba de ella.

Lo más importante, sin embargo, era que Lorelei nunca se salía del tema principal: la importancia de ser empático con tus Pokémon y entender sus sentimientos. Si podías comprenderlos bien, no había nada que no pudieran hacer juntos. Ella lo sabía por experiencia propia, siguiendo el consejo que una amiga cercana le había dado hacía años. Para entenderlos, tenías que escuchar lo que decían, no con los oídos, sino con el corazón.

Al terminar Lorelei con sus discursos, la Profesora Ivy una vez más tomó el podio.

\- Y ahora, tenemos un anuncio especial. Lorelei se ha ofrecido para hacer batallas de exhibición para demostrar lo que hemos discutido hoy. Tomaremos un respiro para el almuerzo y luego iremos al estadio local. ¡Quienes quieran desafiarla, ahora tendrán oportunidad! ¡Aceptará batallas de cualquiera!

La multitud estalló en gritos de emoción. Después de todo, no siempre tenías la oportunidad de pelear contra un miembro del Alto Mando. Considerando que muchos de los que habían asistido eran entrenadores novatos a los que podrían subírseles un poco los humos por desafiar a una maestra, sería una buena forma de tirarlos de su pedestal y darles una lección de humildad, para mostrarles qué tan lejos podrían llegar con esfuerzo y dedicación.

Y hablando de gente a la que se le subían los humos, mientras Lorelei y Frey salían juntos del auditorio, un grupo de seis personas, tres hombres y tres mujeres entre sus años de adolescente tardío y sus veinte, se habían reunido en una esquina, lejos de los ojos y oídos de los demás.

\- Estás loco, viejo. De verdad no estás pensando en eso, ¿verdad? – preguntó uno de los sujetos, de cabello púrpura.

\- ¡Domino nos dijo que no hiciéramos nada! – agregó una chica de pelo rubio cenizo.

\- Idiotas, ¿es que no ven que esta es una gran oportunidad? – dijo el segundo hombre. – ¡Podríamos subir de rango si tenemos éxito!

\- ¡O terminar en la cárcel si fallamos! – dijo otra chica. – ¡¿En serio, en qué estás pensando?! ¡Estamos hablando de un miembro del Alto Mando!

\- Exactamente. – dijo el sujeto que habló de la "gran oportunidad" antes. – Y esto es perfecto. Si va a pelear con cualquiera que decida retarlo, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar. Todos sus Pokémon estarán demasiado exhaustos y lastimados para defenderse, ¡y entonces podemos robarlos! ¿No se imaginan la clase de recompensa que el jefe nos podría dar? – Los otros cinco no parecían convencidos, pero el aparente líder del grupo siguió insistiendo. – Vayan a reunir al resto de los chicos. No importa que tan fuerte sea, no hay manera de que pueda vencernos a todos, menos si todos lo hacemos montón cuando sus Pokémon estén demasiado cansados para continuar.

Incapaces o indispuestos a tratar de convencerlo de cambiar de parecer, el grupo finalmente asintió y abandonó el auditorio. El líder tenía confianza en que su plan era a prueba de fallas y al terminar el día, se anotaría grandes favores con el jefe del Equipo Rocket.

* * *

 _ **En el estadio local…**_

\- ¡Damas y caballeros, entrenadores y fanáticos de los Pokémon de todas las edades, bienvenidos al estadio de Isla Mandarín! ¡Hoy les hemos preparado un evento muy especial! ¡La primera y la única, Lorelei del Alto Mando de Kanto!

El estadio estaba repleto, y todo mundo explotó en un rugido de aplausos y vítores. La entrenadora del Alto Mando caminó hacia su lado de la arena mientras saludaba a la multitud, todo el rato con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Eres asombrosa, Lorelei!

\- ¡Muéstrales de qué estás hecha!

\- ¡Lorelei, por favor cásate conmigo!

Eso última le hizo reírse tímidamente. No era la primera y definitivamente tampoco sería la última vez que alguien le decía algo como eso. Pero de nuevo, debido a sus trabajos y al hecho de que preferían mantener su vida romántica más privada, su relación con Frey no era exactamente de conocimiento público. Solo aquellos en sus círculos cercanos de amigos y compañeros de trabajo sabían al respecto, y más de una vez había tenido que rechazar a alguien que la invitaba a salir.

Mientras se paraba sobre su lado del campo, miró alrededor hasta que encontró a Frey entre la multitud. Sin importar cuanta gente hubiera siempre podía verlo desde lejos, y él no tenía que gritar o agitar los brazos para que ella lo hiciera. Incluso a esa distancia, ella podía ver que él esperaba con ansias verla en acción. Sin importar lo que él dijera que ella era la mejor de los dos, ella siempre lo vería como su mentor, y el que le dio el empujón para salir adelante cuando comenzó como entrenadora.

\- ¡Y aquí viene nuestro primer retador! – dijo el anunciador, mientras el primero de los oponentes de Lorelei se colocaba del otro lado del campo. Un sujeto bastante musculoso vestido con uniforme de marinero decidió abrir con los combates.

\- ¡Ahoy, Señorita Lorelei! – la saludó el hombre. – ¡Tengo que decirlo, es todavía más hermosa en persona!

\- Vaya, muchas gracias, señor…

\- Oh, puede llamarme Ernest, o Ernie si lo prefiere. Dígame, ¿aceptaría una invitación a cenar esta noche si puedo vencerla?

\- Me siento halagada, pero me temo que tendré que declinar. – replicó Lorelei cortésmente. – Ya tengo planes con alguien para esta noche.

La reacción de la multitud fue inmediata; muchos se sintieron decepcionados de que Lorelei ya estuviese apartada. Incluso Ernest, o Ernie, el marinero, pareció algo deprimido de saberlo, pero lo tomó bien a pesar de todo.

\- Ah bueno, tenía que intentarlo. ¡Aun así daré mi mejor esfuerzo! – dijo tomando su Pokébola. – ¡Machamp, ve!

\- ¡Machamp! – El Pokémon flexionó sus cuatro super fuertes brazos, listo para pelear.

\- Muy bien, vamos a comenzar. – La expresión de Lorelei cambió rápidamente de relajada a dura y determinada, con sus ojos azules tomando una mirada helada. – ¡Cloyster, vamos!

\- ¡Cloyster! – El Pokémon bivalvo abrió su caparazón, esperando sus órdenes.

\- ¡Comiencen! – El réferi levantó sus banderas, indicándoles que comenzara la batalla.

\- ¡Cloyster, inicia con Ventisca! – ordenó Lorelei. Cloyster abrió sus valvas más ampliamente y una corriente de aire fría sopló por todo el campo, tomando a Machamp y Ernie por sorpresa. El Pokémon tipo Luchador tuvo que arrodillarse y hundir dos puños en el suelo para evitar salir volando. Trató de avanzar, pero la fuerza de la Ventisca era demasiado para él.

\- ¡Cañón de Picos! – ordenó Lorelei.

Cloyster cesó su Ventisca y empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de espinas directo a la cara de Machamp, forzándolo a usar sus brazos restantes para cubrirse. Sin embargo, ahora que la Ventisca había cesado, tenía oportunidad para atacar.

\- ¡Machamp, cúbrete la cara y usa Puño Dinámico! – ordenó Ernie.

Una de las ventajas de tener cuatro brazos era que ayudaban mucho para hacer multitareas en batalla, específicamente, usar el par inferior para escudarse del Cañón de Picos, mientras preparaba uno de los puños superior con energía para dar un poderoso golpe. Una vez que se puso a distancia para golpear, lo llevó hacia atrás, listo para conectar.

\- ¡Protección! – ordenó Lorelei.

Cloyster cerró sus valvas y un domo protector apareció alrededor de ella, justo antes que el Puño Dinámico de Machamp conectara contra él, anulando el daño completamente y dejándolo abierto para un contraataque.

\- ¡Tenaza! – Todos notaron que cada una de las órdenes de Lorelei se volvían más frías una tras otra, y Cloyster hacía lo propio, saltando sobre Machamp y atrapándolo entre sus valvas. Machamp comenzó a agitar los brazos y a patear tratando de liberarse, pero fue inútil, y podía ver a Cloyster sonriendo malignamente.

\- Rayo Aurora, máximo poder. – dijo la miembro del Alto Mando en un tono apenas audible. Cloyster comenzó a brillar con una luz arcoíris, y disparó un poderoso rayo de energía desde su cuerno, golpeando a Machamp en todo el pecho. La potencia fue suficiente para liberarlo del agarre de la Tenaza, pero Cloyster no dejó de disparar después de eso, y el rayo lo mandó a volar hacia atrás, cayendo a los pies de su entrenador. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero finalmente cayó de espaldas.

\- ¡Machamp es incapaz de continuar! ¡El Cloyster de Lorelei es el ganador! – declaró el réferi.

\- No es posible… – dijo Ernie, incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Ni siquiera logró acertar un golpe, y Lorelei lo derrotó sin esfuerzo. La miembro del Alto Mando había relajado de nuevo su expresión, y le estaba dando una sonrisa de felicitación en silencio. El marinero recuperó a su Pokémon, sonrió de vuelta y asintió con gratitud, aceptando su derrota contra una oponente claramente superior.

Las batallas continuaban una tras otra. La Cloyster de Lorelei apenas sudó alguna gota y derrotó a más de dos docenas de oponentes, solo tomando ocasionales descansos para sanar usando bayas y medicina básica entre encuentros. Incluso aquellos que tenían ventaja de tipo, como los que traían Pokémon Eléctricos como Electabuzz, y otros de tipo Luchador como Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan o Hitmontop no eran rival para ella. Después de dos horas y más de treinta victorias seguidas, Lorelei finalmente decidió cambiar a Cloyster para enfrentar a su siguiente retadora. Esta era una mujer joven, tal vez a mitad de sus veinte, y se veía del tipo que pasaba mucho tiempo en las montañas, juzgando por su mochila y equipo para escalar. Se presentó como Eileen, e inmediatamente arrojó su Pokébola.

\- ¡Golem, ve!

El león marino se quedó viendo al Pokémon de Roca. Para el observador común, a pesar de la ventaja por tipo, Lorelei estaba usando a un Pokémon que era más apto para pelear en el agua, mientras que Golem, si bien podía ser lento para moverse, tendría menos problemas para desplazarse por el campo.

\- ¡Golem, usa Rodada!

\- ¡Golem! – El Pokémon de Roca retrajo su cabeza y extremidades, y se echó a rodar rápidamente hacia su oponente. Lorelei tuvo que sonreír; una Rodada así de rápida era claramente prueba de un duro entrenamiento.

\- ¡Dewgong, ruédate hacia un lado! – ordenó.

\- ¡Gong! – Dewgong usó una de sus aletas para empujarse hacia un lado mientras Golem pasaba cerca, evitando totalmente el ataque. Sin embargo, el Pokémon de Roca rápidamente se dio la vuelta y volvió para intentarlo de nuevo. Dewgong, todavía con los ojos fijos en su oponente, esquivó el ataque volviéndose a rodar de lado, esta vez en la otra dirección.

Igual que antes, Golem volvió a regresar para un tercer intento, y falló otra vez, pero en esta ocasión pasó peligrosamente cerca. Lorelei vio que si Golem seguía aumentando su velocidad de ese modo a ese paso el siguiente podría acertar. Tenía que pararlo antes que eso sucediera.

\- ¡Dewgong, Lanza de Hielo enfrente de Golem! – ordenó Lorelei.

\- ¡Dewgong! – Muchos enormes dardos de hielo aparecieron enfrente de Dewgong, y rápidamente salieron disparados directo al camino de Golem. Aunque la Rodada había acumulado suficiente velocidad para romper unos cuantos, fueron demasiados y estaban demasiado cerca para poder continuar, y se vio forzado a detenerse. La rodada se paró por completo y Golem tuvo que sacar su cabeza y miembros para salir, encontrándose a su oponente mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡A ver qué les parece esto! ¡Terremoto! – ordenó Eileen. Golem se preparó para darle un pisotón al suelo tan duro como fuese posible.

\- ¡Aqua Jet! – ordenó Lorelei.

Antes que Golem pudiese darle el pisotón al campo, Dewgong se envolvió en un velo de agua y se disparó como un torpedo viviente, apuntando intencionalmente con su cuerno para incrementar el daño, causando que Golem se fuera rodando para atrás. Al levantarse, se miró a un lado y vio que el ataque le había agrietado su armadura de piedra, para su gran shock y el de Eileen. Cuando Lorelei ordenó otro ataque de Lanza de Hielo, Eileen contraatacó con Filo de Roca a rango corto, alzando unos pilares de roca para tratar de proteger a Golem de los dardos helados. Funcionó por un momento, pero eventualmente el ataque cesó y Lorelei decidió darle el golpe final.

\- ¡Iron Tail!"

Para sorpresa de todos, Dewgong dio un gran salto, y su cola se envolvió en energía metálica. Eileen trató de ordenarle a Golem que usara Rodada para escapar y dar la vuelta para hacer un contraataque, pero Dewgong solo mantuvo la Iron Tail en espera y aguardó a que regresara. En cuanto se puso lo bastante cerca, agitó su cola frente a él para batearlo, y obedeciendo la orden de Lorelei, acabó con él usando una última ráfaga de Lanzas de Hielo.

\- ¡Golem es incapaz de continuar! ¡Dewgong es el ganador!

Eileen cayó de rodillas. No era que esperara derrotar a Lorelei, pero claramente tampoco esperaba que le dieran una paliza como esa tampoco. Suspirando con resignación, levantó su Pokébola y retornó a su Golem, aceptando su derrota. El Alto Mando realmente era impresionante.

Igual que Cloyster antes que él, Dewgong disfrutó de una larga racha ganadora. Esto no era sorpresa; siendo su inicial, Dewgong era uno de los Pokémon más fuertes y confiables de Pokémon. Aunque todos se percataron de que les gustaba usar Lanza de Hielo para dar el golpe final. Su último oponente, un entrenador con un Electrode, se rehusó a ser derrotado de la misma manera que los demás y ordenó a su Pokémon usar Autodestrucción. El ataque le hizo un buen daño a Dewgong, pero no lo noqueó. Había sido por nada, aunque Dewgong estaba visiblemente decepcionado por no poder usar su movimiento favorito para terminar la batalla. El entrenador se fue molesto, y Lorelei sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Quizás no deberíamos usar tanto ese ataque? – se preguntó Lorelei. Sabía que a Dewgong le encantaba usarlo como su movimiento final, pero a veces se dejaba llevar por la emoción.

Después de retornar a Dewgong, Lorelei hizo que su primera captura tomara el relevo. Su Lapras, otro Pokémon considerado un mejor combatiente en el agua, demostró también ser capaz de manejarse muy bien en tierra. Después de agregar más de treinta victorias más a la racha, se estaba agotando el tiempo para la exhibición. El oponente final para Lorelei resultó ser un Venusaur. Su entrenador, un joven de cabello azul llamado Corey, se veía algo nervioso. Probablemente intentaba tranquilizarse para hacer un esfuerzo y durar más de cinco minutos, que era el récord que había establecido el mejor entrenador hasta ese momento.

\- Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, ¿quieres? ¡Lapras, Rayo de Hielo! – inició la miembro del Alto Mando. Lapras disparó un rayo de energía congelante desde su boca, que iba directo hacia el Venusaur.

\- ¡Bruteroot, usa Venochoque para bloquearlo! – ordenó Corey.

\- ¡Saur! – El Venusaur apuntó el árbol de palma en su espalda y disparó un chorro de fluido verde para interceptar el Rayo de Hielo en el aire, cancelando ambos ataques. El fluido congelado cayó encima del campo y se partió en pedazos.

\- ¡Ata a Lapras con tu Látigo Cepa! – ordenó Corey. Bruteroot instantáneamente envió un montón de látigos, tratando de enredar a Lapras por todos lados antes que pudiera escapar.

\- Doble Equipo. – ordenó Lorelei con una voz helada. Lapras desapareció en una mancha, y luego aparecieron un montón de imágenes suyas por todo el campo. Los látigos pasaron a través del Lapras falso y Corey comenzó a mirar alrededor, mientras Bruteroot continuaba usando sus múltiples látigos en todas las direcciones, tratando de encontrar al Lapras real. Las imágenes se disipaban, pero parecía que cada vez que golpeaba una, otras dos la reemplazaban. Finalmente, el verdadero se detuvo justo detrás de él y dio un grito.

\- ¡Cuidado atrás! – gritó Corey, pero era demasiado tarde. Incluso sin las órdenes de Lorelei, el Pokémon de Agua/Hielo ya estaba preparando un Rayo de Hielo a quemarropa, y apenas pudo darse la vuelta y ver una luz azul y blanca dirigiéndose hacia él. Antes de darse cuenta, había quedado medio congelado en la retaguardia.

\- ¡Cuerno Certero! – presionó Lorelei. Lapras bajó la cabeza y su cuerno se envolvió en energía metálica mientras se lanzaba hacia Bruteroot, golpeándolo con fuerza suficiente para romper el hielo, pero dejándole un agudo dolor en la retaguardia. El Venusaur voló hacia adelante y cayó pesadamente en el suelo, sacudiéndolo. Todavía con las patas traseras algo dormidas por el Rayo de Hielo, Bruteroot miró desafiante a su oponente. Ni él ni su entrenador caerían sin dar una pelea.

\- ¡Terremoto!

Bruteroot levantó sus patas delanteras y golpeó con fuerza en el suelo, enviando una poderosa onda sísmica. Midiendo el ruido y el temblor de la tierra, Lorelei estimó que sería el más fuerte que había enfrentado ese día. Sin embargo, sabía que la mejor manera de lidiar con un Terremoto era NO estar en el suelo cuando sucediera.

\- ¡Salta y usa Golpe de Cuerpo!

Lapras saltó justo antes que la onda del Terremoto le llegara y se preparó para caerle encima a Bruteroot con todo su peso. Bruteroot se preparó para el impacto, y aunque no pudo evitar el daño, al menos pudo sacudírselo de encima levantando la cabeza. Lapras cayó de espaldas y sintió un poco del resquicio del Terremoto. Corey ordenó otro Venochoque, mientras que Lorelei contraatacaba con otro Rayo de Hielo para crear una barrera en el suelo, bloqueando el fluido. Mientras Lapras trataba de rodar sobre su espalda para enderezarse, Corey decidió usar una última carta.

\- ¡Veamos si esto funciona! ¡Planta Feroz!

\- ¡SAUR! – Bruteroot brilló de verde y levantó sus patas delantera de nuevo para volver a pisotear el suelo, pero esta vez, en vez de causar un temblor, muchas raíces comenzaron a emerger de la tierra, sorprendiendo a Lorelei y Lapras.

\- ¿Planta Feroz? Ese es un ataque que no había visto en un largo tiempo. – musitó la miembro del Alto Mando.

Todos los que habían nacido y crecido en las Islas Sevii conocían de la vieja maestra, guardiana de los movimientos definitivos secretos. Estos solo podían aprenderlos Pokémon iniciales en su etapa de evolución final, y no muchos eran aceptados para aprender esas artes secretas. Planta Feroz era el movimiento definitivo del tipo Hierba, y en efecto, las raíces comenzaron a sacudir a Lapras por todo el lugar mientras aparecían.

\- ¡Así se hace, Bruteroot! – gritó Corey de emoción. Lorelei permaneció fría como hielo.

\- Lapras, Rayo de Hielo. – le ordenó.

\- ¡Bruteroot, aléjate de ahí! – gritó Corey al ver al Pokémon de Lorelei cargando su ataque. – ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Sal de ahí!

Lorelei sacudió su cabeza. Aparentemente, Corey no sabía que había una desventaja de usar ese poder; luego de atacar, el Pokémon necesitaba algunos instantes para recuperarse, por la cantidad de energía gastada en usar ese movimiento. Aunque seguía atrapado entre las raíces, Lapras todavía podría presionar con su propio ataque, mientras Bruteroot estaba totalmente indefenso. Luego de cargar al máximo, Lapras disparó el Rayo de Hielo, y el Venusaur terminó totalmente congelado e incapaz de moverse. El Pokémon de Agua/Hielo continuó disparando su ataque hacia las raíces cercanas para congelarlas y romperlas más fácilmente, y aterrizó de vuelta en el suelo.

\- Cuerno Certero. – ordenó Lorelei, en un tono apenas audible.

Dicho y hecho, Lapras cargó contra el congelado Bruteroot, embistiéndolo con su cuerno y destrozando totalmente el bloque de hielo. Bruteroot voló por los aires y cayó de espaldas. Esta vez ni se molestó en tratar de volver a levantarse, estaba demasiado entumido para continuar.

\- ¡Venusaur ya no puede pelear! ¡El Lapras de Lorelei es el ganador!

La multitud estalló en aplausos otra vez. Lorelei había vencido a todos sus oponentes sin sudar ni una gota. Mientras Corey retornaba a su caído Venusaur, Lorelei se le aproximó para felicitarlo personalmente.

\- Diste una buena batalla. Y me sorprendiste, no había visto uno de esos movimientos definitivos en un largo tiempo. – le dijo extendiéndole la mano amigablemente.

\- Gracias. – Corey aceptó el apretón. – Yo… no lo entiendo, ¿por qué Bruteroot no se movió cuando se lo dije?

\- Los movimientos definitivos son muy poderosos, pero drenan al usuario de su energía por unos segundos, lo que los deja muy vulnerables y abiertos al ataque. – explicó la miembro del Alto Mando. – Es más seguro usarlos para terminar una batalla, porque si tu oponente lo esquiva o lo soporta, quedarás vulnerable.

\- Ya veo. – Corey asintió. – Como sea, gracias por esta gran batalla, estoy muy feliz de haber podido luchar contra ti.

\- El placer fue mío. – Lorelei sonrió.

\- ¡Y con esto nuestras batallas de exhibición llegan a su fin! – dijo el anunciador. – Gracias a todos por-¡mmghhhh!

De pronto los altoparlantes se cortaron y volvieron a encenderse unos segundos después, esta vez hablando con una voz totalmente diferente.

\- Disculpen, amigos, estábamos experimentando dificultades técnicas aquí. Como nuestro amigo acá estaba a punto de decirlo, esperamos que hayan disfrutado del show, pero ya se acabó. Ahora, si la señorita Lorelei fuese tan amable de entregar a sus Pokémon, o de lo contrario…

Hubo unas explosiones de humo resonando en las tribunas. En medio de unas nubes negras se oyeron unos gritos y todos miraron en esa dirección. Una vez que el humo se aclaró lo suficiente, unas dos docenas de personas aparecieron en las tribunas, rodeando a un pequeño grupo de espectadores. Todos llevaban bastones eléctricos y Pokébolas en las manos, mientras sus rehenes no tuvieron más alternativa que agruparse juntos para evitar ser electrocutados.

\- Todo mundo quieto, o recibirán un choque. – amenazó uno de ellos. Un hombre trató de pararse, pero al ver las chispas en el bastón retrocedió e hizo caso de lo que decían.

Lorelei seguía tratando de procesar qué hacer. Al ver al otro lado del estadio, se percató de que Frey ya no estaba en su asiento. Conociéndolo, debió aprovechar el caos para desaparecer y buscar la manera de atacarlos por sorpresa. Con eso en mente, tenía que intentar ganarle algo de tiempo.

\- Muy bien, es obvio que todos ustedes son agentes del Equipo Rocket. – dijo con voz calmada pero firme. – Si deseaban a mis Pokémon, solo tenían que decirlo. No hay necesidad de involucrar a inocentes en este plan.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? Bueno, no puedes culparnos por querer asegurarnos que cooperes. – dijo el agente en la cabina. – ¿Entonces, los vas a entregar o qué?

\- Tengo una mejor idea. – replicó Lorelei. - ¿Por qué no mejor bajas tú aquí a enfrentarme?

\- ¿Oh, eso es un reto, señorita Lorelei? Je, me encantaría aceptarlo… pero no pondré en riesgo mi integridad física, lo lamento.

Entretanto, mientras Lorelei trataba de provocar al agente Rocket para distraerlo, Frey había logrado colarse debajo de las tribunas. Podía ver por las rendijas donde los Rockets tenían a sus rehenes y se preguntaba qué debería hacer. Estaba en buena posición para un ataque sorpresa, ya que no podían verlo allá abajo, pero solo tenía una oportunidad de sorprenderlos. Tomando un profundo respiro, y asegurándose de estar a distancia segura, cogió tres Pokébolas.

\- Salgan ahora, muchachos. – Las Pokébolas se abrieron para revelar al Charizard de Frey, junto con un Feraligatr y un Tyranitar, que lo miraron confundidos al ver que les hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio. – Escuchen, tenemos una situación de rehenes. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Esto iba a causar algo de daño colateral, pero entre eso y que hubiera inocentes que salieran heridos, la decisión era muy obvia. Después pediría la factura.

Entretanto, Lorelei continuaba discutiendo con el agente líder, tratando de incitarlo a venir tras ella. Sorprendentemente, la miembro del Alto Mando había mantenido una actitud calmada todo el tiempo, sin dejar de ser cortés y educada mientras hablaba, mientras el agente Rocket se ponía más furioso a cada minuto. Su plan era tratar de intimidarla para que se rindiera, pero no mostraba signos de miedo.

\- ¡Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado! ¡¿No te importan las vidas de los rehenes?! – gritó el sujeto.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Me importan las vidas de todos, incluyendo las de ustedes. En serio, no tienen que hacer esto.

\- ¡Si te importan, entréganos a tus Pokémon! ¡¿O es que quieres que te los quitemos por la fuerza?!

\- Los invito a intentarlo. Están cansados después de tantas batallas, después de todo.

Eso solo era cierto solo para los que había usado para los combates de exhibición. Todavía tenía a la otra mitad de su equipo en reserva, pero esos sujetos no necesitaban saberlo. Todavía no al menos.

En las tribunas, los otros agentes Rocket se estaban cansando de que esta "negociación" no estuviera avanzando nada, y se preguntaban si deberían haber seguido este plan. Se suponía que fuera algo simple: atacar cuando los Pokémon de Lorelei estuvieran cansados, tomar algunos rehenes, y obligarla a obedecer sus demandas. ¿Cuál era el paso faltante?

Y entonces, una poderosa corriente de agua que salió desde debajo de las tribunas sacó a volar a varios de los agentes, mandándolos hasta la arena abajo. Unos pocos de ellos se preguntaban lo que podría haber pasado, pero entonces, una ráfaga de energía oscura salió desde el otro lado, mandando a volar a otros pocos. Por último, un Charizard irrumpió por el medio en una explosión de fuego, causando que los restantes entraran en pánico y dándoles oportunidad a los rehenes de escapar de ellos, mientras otros dos chorros de agua y de energía oscura continuaban atacando desde abajo. Una vez que las tribunas quedaron limpias de civiles, dos pares de garras, uno azul con energía draconiana, y la otra púrpura-negra con energía espectral, irrumpieron a través de los asientos de la primera fila, para revelar a un Feraligatr y un Tyranitar, que abrieron las quijadas para soltar un poderoso ataque Rugido combinado.

Los pobres agentes inmediatamente saltaron fuera de las tribunas, si no fue que terminaron siendo arrojados por la fuerza a la arena por Charizard. Y hablando de Charizard, siguiendo las órdenes de su entrenador, rápidamente salió volando hacia la cabina del comentarista y atravesó el vidrio con un ataque de Envite Ígneo, atrapando al agente líder cuando intentaba escapar. El comentarista estaba amarrado y amordazado, pero tendrían que rescatarlo después. Por ahora, lidiar con los criminales era su mayor prioridad.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldita lagartija! – gritó el agente, antes de que lo dejaran caer en arena, encima de sus camaradas. Una vez que todos volvieron a ponerse de pie, miraron a Lorelei, que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar. Frey rápidamente se le unió, con todos sus Pokémon a su lado.

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo. – dijo Lorelei con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, trataba de ver cómo minimizar el daño. – respondió Frey tímidamente.

\- ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?! – gritó el líder. – ¡¿Qué, eres su novio o algo así?!

\- Pues para que lo sepas, sí lo es. – replicó Lorelei sin perder la sonrisa, y con un deje de orgullo mientras lo decía. – Y también es quien me enseñó a pelear, así que confía en mí cuando te digo que no querrás meterte con él.

\- De nuevo, ya fue una estupidez de su parte meterse con ella en primer lugar. – dijo Frey. – Pero viendo como resultaron las cosas, ¿qué tal si arreglamos esto, aquí y ahora? Todos ustedes cuando nosotros dos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – asintió Lorelei. – Si quieren robarse a mis Pokémon, ¿por qué no vienen por ellos? ¿Creen que podrán pelear contra nosotros dos a la vez?

Los agentes rápidamente intercambiaron miradas. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero el líder estaba listo para tomar el desafío.

\- ¡¿A qué están esperando?! ¡Todo mundo saque a sus Pokémon! – ordenó.

Todos tardaron un poco para procesar la orden, pero finalmente sacaron sus Pokébolas y las lanzaron todos a la vez. Ninguno de ellos tenía equipos completos, pero lo compensaban con sus números, al tener grandes cantidades de Spearows, Fearows, Raticates, y varios Pokémon de tipo Veneno, incluyendo pero no limitados a las líneas evolutivas de Ekans, Koffing, Grimer, Nidoran y Zubat. La miembro del Alto Mando y su novio se asintieron uno al otro mientras ella sacaba a dos de sus Pokémon restantes. Un Jynx y un Mamoswine se materializaron frente a ella, listos para combatir junto a Charizard, Feraligatr y Tyranitar.

\- ¡A LA CARGA! – gritó el líder.

Feraligatr, Tyranitar y Mamoswine se lanzaron de frente para pelear de cerca con sus oponentes, mientras Charizard aleteó y alzó el vuelo para enfrentarse a los Voladores, liderados por un Fearow. Jynx se quedó atrás para actuar como soporte y atacante de largo alcance, pues estaba más especializada en ello.

En la carga inicial, parecía que los números de los Pokémon de los agentes Rocket los superarían, pero estaban muy equivocados cuando, primero, Charizard atacó al Fearow que se le venía encima con una Llamarada, atrapando a los Spearows y Zubats en la explosión de fuego y derribándolos del cielo en un parpadeo. El Fearow alcanzó a soportar el ataque y su entrenador le ordenó usar Movimiento Espejo para darle a Charizard una cucharada de su propia medicina. Una imagen fantasmal apareció frente al pájaro, antes de lanzar el kanji de fuego de regreso a él. Por fortuna, Feraligatr interceptó el ataque con Hidrobomba, y rápidamente empezó a utilizar Garra de Dragón para deshacerse de los atacantes cercanos. Mamoswine no se quedaba muy atrás, pues se movía pisoteando y arrollando a cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, o alternativamente golpeándolos con sus enormes colmillos, mientras Tyranitar se quedaba quieto, actuando como una gran pared de piedra mientras sus enemigos intentaban (inútilmente) de hacerle daño.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! ¡Solo son cinco de ellos, ¿cómo pueden estar perdiendo?!

Varios de los restantes Pokémon de tipo Veneno prepararon un ataque combinado de Tóxico. En circunstancias normales, esto podría haber sido una buena idea, pero había alguien que no habían tomado en cuenta. Mientras Charizard, Feraligatr, Tyranitar y Mamoswine se encargaban de los atacantes en el frente, Jynx estaba enfocando sus energías para usar un poderoso ataque de Fuerza Psíquica, y no se dieron cuenta hasta que el aura púrpura los estaba rodeando. Al mirar a Jynx, cuyos ojos estaban brillando y sus cabellos se levantaban escalofriantemente, levantó sus manos y luego las bajó violentamente, haciendo que la ola psíquica les cayera encima como un tsunami. En cuestión de segundos todos yacían en el suelo noqueados.

\- No es posible…

\- ¡¿Qué estás esperando, líder?! – dijo uno de los agentes. – ¡Haz algo, este fue tu plan!

\- ¡Estoy pensando, estoy pensando! – dijo el líder.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, con cada segundo, más y más de sus Pokémon seguían cayendo, ya fueran rostizados por el fuego de Charizard desde el cielo, mordidos por un Colmillo de Hielo o acuchillados por una Garra de Dragón por Feraligatr, o golpeados por el devastador Poder Ancestral de Mamoswine y Tyranitar, y siempre que intentaban usar a los de tipo Veneno para apoyo, Jynx intervenía usando Psíquico para mantenerlos a raya. En cuestión de minutos, todos los Pokémon habían caído, inmóviles, para horror y conmoción de los agentes, especialmente el líder.

\- No puede ser… teníamos estos números y aun así…

\- Y bien, ¿van a rendirse ahora? – preguntó Lorelei. – Esta es su última oportunidad.

\- Grr… ¡todavía tendrán que pasar por mí! – dijo el líder. – ¡A ver si pueden manejar todos estos!

El líder resultó ser el único con un equipo completo, y el único que se veía decentemente impresionante: Magmar, Machamp, Nidoking, Rhydon, Dodrio y Victreebel. Frey y Lorelei tuvieron que admitir que lucían capaces de darles una buena pelea a sus Pokémon actuales. Magmar disparó una Llamarada contra Mamoswine, Victreebel envió una Tormenta de Hojas contra Feraligatr, Machamp lanzó una Onda Certera contra Jynx, Nidoking embistió a Tyranitar con Mega Cuerno, y un ataque combinado de Híperrayo y Tri-Ataque de Rhydon y Dodrio derribó a Charizard del aire.

\- ¡Ja! ¡¿Qué les parece eso?! ¡No tan rudos ahora, ¿verdad?!

Lorelei y Frey intercambiaron miradas. En efecto, esos ataques habían sido impresionantes, pero les tomaría mucho más que eso para derrotarlos. Sin mencionar que aún se estaban guardando lo mejor que tenían para el final. La miembro del Alto Mando agarró su última Pokébola y con la otra mano, se sujetó el gancho de su cabello.

\- ¿Debería? – le preguntó a Frey, que sonrió.

\- Oh, me encanta cuando haces eso. Déjame responderte de la misma manera.

Mientras Lorelei se soltaba el gancho y dejaba que su cabellera cayera libre, Frey agarró el bucle de su cinturón y lo desenganchó. Lorelei arrojó su última Pokébola mientras el Tyranitar de Frey rápidamente se ponía de pie frente a ellos, frente a la recién aparecida criatura en forma de yeti, un Abomasnow.

\- ¿Y qué planean hacer con eso? – preguntó el líder.

La pareja intercambió miradas de nuevo, asintió y entonces ambos sujetaron hacia el frente su gancho de pelo y bucle del cinturón respectivamente, revelando sus armas secretas. Una pequeña piedra redonda multicolor empezó a resplandecer en ellas, al igual que en sus Pokémon.

\- Llegó la hora… – dijo Lorelei.

\- De demostrarles… – agregó Frey.

\- El poder de nuestros lazos. ¡MEGA EVOLUCIÓN! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

En perfecta sincronía, los hilos de energía que salieron de sus Piedras Activadoras se conectaron con los de las Mega Piedras respectivas de sus Pokémon, cada una de las cuales estaba bien oculta a la vista. El agente líder tragó en seco, ya que sabía lo que significaba. Una energía multicolor envolvió a Abomasnow y Tyranitar, y con un poderoso rugido, explotó para revelar sus formas Mega Evolucionadas. Un estallido de energía en el cielo causó que algunos fragmentos de hielo cubiertos de arena cayeran sobre el campo, pero no fueron de gran consecuencia.

\- ¡Todo mundo, a la carga! ¡Acaben con ellos ahora! – gritó el agente líder.

Todavía inseguros, el grupo de seis atacó a los Pokémon con su nuevo poder, con Dodrio, Magmar y Machamp lanzándose hacia Abomasnow, mientras Nidoking, Rhydon y Victreebel hacían lo propio contra Tyranitar.

\- Abomasnow, Ventisca.

\- ¡SNOW! – El yeti brilló con una luz azul, y mandó un poderoso viento congelante, aún más fuerte que el de Cloyster durante los combates de exhibición. El campo se vio cubierto en una capa helada, y solamente Magmar no terminó encasillado en un bloque de hielo, aunque eso no lo salvaría de lo que vendría después.

\- Tyranitar, termínalos con un Híperrayo a máximo poder. – ordenó Frey.

\- ¡Detenlo, Magmar, no dejes que ataque! – gritó el agente líder con desesperación. – ¡Envite Ígneo!

Magmar se prendió en llamas y se disparó contra Tyranitar que todavía seguía cargando su Híperrayo. Pero justo cuando se puso a tiro, Tyranitar abrió la boca y disparó un potente torrente de energía color naranja, casi tan ancho como él en su Mega Forma. El ataque no solo empujó a Magmar de vuelta con sus compañeros congelados, sino que explotó en una enorme columna de energía que salió disparada hacia el cielo, cegando a todos los que estaban cerca. Una vez que tuvieron la visión clara, los seis Pokémon yacían desparramados en el suelo, humeando y rodeados de fragmentos del hielo roto por todos lados.

\- No… puede ser posible…

\- ¿Todavía quieren pelear? – preguntó Lorelei, con una voz que envió un escalofrío bajando por las espinas de todos los soldados Rocket.

\- ¡Retirada! ¡Todo mundo retírese ahora!

Los soldados comenzaron a correr en desorden hacia la salida más cercana, pero un destello de Teletransportación les hizo detenerse antes que pudieran salir de la arena. Jynx levantó las manos, y utilizó Fuerza Psíquica para detenerlos en seco. Incluso unos pocos que lograron escapársele e intentaron huir hacia otra de las salidas se encontraron bloqueados por los otros Pokémon, que les gruñeron con rabia. Lorelei y Frey se aproximaron al líder con toda la calma, mientras este luchaba por no hacerse encima de sus pantalones.

\- Ya no tiene sentido seguir con esto. – dijo Lorelei. – Ríndete ahora y convenceremos a la policía de ser suave con ustedes. De lo contrario…

El sujeto miró alrededor. Abomasnow y Tyranitar le gruñeron, claramente tenían ganas de más si todavía insistían en pelear. ¿Este era el verdadero poder del Alto Mando? De verdad que se había ido de cabeza creyendo que podría enfrentarse a ella. Resignado a su destino, se dejó caer de rodillas y levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Lorelei y Frey sonrieron, mientras el segundo sacaba su teléfono para llamar a la policía.

* * *

 _ **Un par de horas después…**_

Con todos los soldados Rocket esposados y arrestados, la Oficial Jenny local tomó declaraciones de todos los testigos. Lorelei y Frey se quedaron atrás para responder las preguntas, siendo que ellos resolvieron la crisis. También decidieron asumir toda la responsabilidad por el daño de las tribunas, prometiendo pagar las reparaciones.

\- Apreciamos mucho su cooperación. – dijo Jenny saludándolos luego de terminar de llenar su reporte. – Gracias a ustedes dos no hubo civiles heridos.

\- ¿Qué hay de esos soldados Rocket? – preguntó Lorelei.

\- Algunos de ellos solo tienen heridas menores por esos ataques, pero fuera de eso están ilesos. – dijo Jenny. – Por lo que nos dijeron, había alguien más a cargo de esta operación. Alguien a quien llamaban "Tulipán Negro". En serio, ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- ¿Crees que haya más miembros del Equipo Rocket en los alrededores? – preguntó Frey.

\- Podría ser el caso. Vamos a cerrar las salidas aéreas y marítimas de la isla por el resto del día para prevenir posibles escapes. Si siguen tramando algo, tenemos que detenerlos.

Mientras Jenny se iba a para ayudar a terminar de poner a los sospechosos bajo custodia, Lorelei y Frey se miraron uno al otro. Había sido todo un día de eventos. Lidiar con soldados del Equipo Rocket no estaba entre sus planes, pero definitivamente se sintió bien volver a pelear lado a lado. Como aquellos días cuando eran novatos.

\- ¡Señorita Lorelei!

Una gran cantidad de los que asistieron al seminario y a las batallas de exhibición rápidamente abordó a la pareja, pero afortunadamente, los policías los detuvieron para que se mantuvieran a una distancia respetable de ellos.

\- Señorita Lorelei, ¿es verdad? – preguntó uno de los fans. – ¿Él de verdad es su novio?

\- ¡Qué envidia, hombre! – dijo otro. – ¡Pensar que te anotaste una mujer tan hermosa!

\- ¡Esto es injusto, no sabes cómo quiero ser tú en este momento! – agregó el marinero que quiso invitar a Lorelei a cenar.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, por favor cálmense! – pidió la Oficial Jenny. Sin embargo, Lorelei se le acercó.

\- Está bien, estoy segura de que tienen muchas preguntas, y con gusto se las responderé. – Jenny se hizo a un lado y con eso Lorelei y Frey se aproximaron a la multitud juntos. – Muy bien, hagamos esto en orden igual que en el seminario, uno a la vez.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que están juntos? – preguntó una chica.

\- Bueno, nos conocemos desde niños. – dijo Frey. – Pero… yo diría que empezamos a salir oficialmente durante esa fiesta de Navidad, hace como catorce años.

\- Ese fue solo nuestro primer beso. – sonrió Lorelei. – Todavía tuve que darte un empujoncito después de eso.

\- Wow, ¿de verdad tanto? – La chica se sorprendió. Otra más salió al paso.

\- Pero es muy raro, nunca se les ha visto juntos.

\- En efecto. – asintió Lorelei. – Verán, Frey fue mi mentor cuando estaba comenzando, y de hecho viajamos juntos durante mi primer año como entrenadora. No muchos lo saben, por supuesto.

\- No es la gran cosa. – dijo Frey. – Siempre supe que ella tenía el potencial de ser la más fuerte de nosotros dos, así que siempre la empujé para que me superara.

\- Aun así, ¿por qué mantenían su relación en secreto? – preguntó la chica de antes.

\- No era que quisiéramos mantenerla en secreto, pero… supongo que ha sido algo de larga distancia. – explicó Lorelei. – Después de mi primera conferencia en la liga, tomamos caminos separados para experimentar diferentes regiones, desafíos y todo eso.

\- ¿Y cómo se mantenían en contacto? – preguntó un chico.

\- Por cualquier medio posible. – dijo Lorelei. – A veces utilizábamos cualquier Pokémon pájaro mensajero disponible para enviarnos postales y fotos de nuestras aventuras.

\- Ya saben cómo eran las cosas, los teléfonos celulares, el Internet y ese tipo de cosas no eran tan accesibles como ahora. – dijo Frey. – No fue fácil, pero nos las arreglamos.

\- Y aun lo hacemos ahora. – dijo la miembro del Alto Mando, sonriendo cariñosamente.

La ronda de preguntas y respuestas continuó, y la pareja con gusto siguió respondiendo a todo. Eso fue, hasta que les preguntaron qué clase de trabajo podría mantener a Frey lejos de Lorelei. Lo único que dijeron fue que era importante y mucho más ocupado que ser miembro del Alto Mando, y ya que tenían muchas historias sobre sus aventuras juntos, rápidamente la multitud se olvidó de ello.

Un rato después, la policía finalmente les dijo que se fueran a casa. La multitud se marchó, ahora con mucho chisme para compartir. Después de todo, no todos los días salía al descubierto el romance de una miembro del Alto Mando. Y hablando de eso…

\- ¿Será un poco tarde para esa caminata por la playa? – preguntó Lorelei.

\- No lo creo. – dijo Frey mirando su reloj. – Todavía estamos a tiempo para ver el atardecer. ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro. – Lorelei agarró el brazo de Frey y los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Entretanto, alguien más se quedó observando mientras Lorelei y Frey abandonaban el lugar. La rubia sacudió la cabeza, molesta de que sus subordinados la habían desobedecido y siguieron con el plan original. No, ni siquiera eso: tuvieron la TOTAL estupidez de ir y desafiar a una miembro del Alto Mando. Y eso sin considerar a su novio: ese tipo era tan fuerte, sino tal vez más que ella. Potencial material del Alto Mando, y le sorprendía no haber escuchado antes de él.

Y por mucho que a Domino le encantaría ir a decirles "¡Se los advertí!", ahora había asuntos más importantes que atender. Específicamente, hacer que el helicóptero cambiara el curso y decidir otro punto de reunión. Con eso en mente, sacó su teléfono y tocó el teclado para insertar una contraseña especial de comunicación.

\- Habla Giovanni.

\- Señor, tengo malas noticias. – dijo la rubia. – Esos tarados se fueron a mis espaldas e intentaron atacar a Lorelei en el estadio, incluso aunque les dije explícitamente que no lo hicieran.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Giovanni sonó solo ligeramente sorprendido. Bueno, salvo por algunos de los Pokémon que tenían, no es una pérdida muy grande para nosotros. ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, Domino?

\- Con los policías por todo el lugar, más vale que espere a que las cosas se calmen. – dijo Domino. – ¿Cuánto falta para que llegue el helicóptero?

\- Dos horas más, según mi estimación.

\- ¿Cree que podría decirles que cambien de curso y vayan a la Isla Mandarín más al norte? Puedo tomar un ferry para allá en la mañana, solo para estar segura.

\- Muy bien, como quieras. Solo asegúrate de volver al cuartel general lo más pronto posible.

\- Sí señor. Domino fuera.

La rubia cortó la llamada y suspiró. Bueno, si tenía que quedarse otra noche más en la isla, ¿por qué no disfrutar de las vistas mientras estaba en ello?

* * *

 _ **Al atardecer…**_

Como lo prometieron, la pareja se fue a dar un agradable paseo por la playa local. Sintieron que con todo lo que había pasado se lo merecían. Estando fuera de temporada, la tenían solo para ellos, sin nadie para interrumpirlos. Los dos se detuvieron para ver la puesta del sol, lo suficientemente cerca para que las olas les remojaran sus pies descalzos. Se sentía muy relajante, junto con la brisa marina soplando sobre sus cuerpos.

\- Es hermoso, ¿verdad? – preguntó Lorelei.

\- No tanto como tú. – replicó Frey. Lorelei volteó la mirada para sonreírle.

\- Sigues siendo un adulador. – dijo ella. – Siempre lo has sido.

\- Solo digo la verdad. – se defendió él. – Aun así, se siente agradable ver el atardecer contigo otra vez. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?

\- Cinco años, creo. – replicó Lorelei. – Cuando no preparábamos para el Desafío del Alto Mando.

\- No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto desde entonces. – dijo Frey. – Siento como si hubiera sido ayer que tuvimos nuestro primer beso.

Lorelei sonrió. Por supuesto ella jamás olvidaría ese día. De nuevo, era víspera de Navidad, así que la fecha era fácil de recordar, pero ese no era el punto. Los dos se habían sentido atraídos uno al otro desde hacía tiempo, pero ninguno se había atrevido a dar el primer paso hasta entonces. Estar bajo el muérdago le dio a ella la oportunidad perfecta de dar el primer paso, y fluyó de manera natural desde allí.

Los dos habían compartido momentos muy especiales desde antes y después de ese beso. Cuando ella llegó por primera vez a la Escuela de Entrenadores de Isla Quarta, a menudo se burlaban de ella por su amor a la lectura y sus gafas de fondo de botella. Solo Frey, que era un año mayor que ella, miraba más allá de ellos y le dijo que la consideraba linda. Si bien a menudo intervenía para ayudarla si lo necesitaba, también le enseñó a defenderse sola, sabiendo que no siempre podía estar ahí para protegerla. Funcionó de maravilla, porque al hacerse mayor ella hizo lo mismo con los niños más jóvenes.

Y luego vino su primera competencia oficial en la Liga Índigo. Frey consiguió llegar al Top 16 el año anterior, y tenía un año de experiencia de ventaja sobre ella, pero aun así ella fue capaz de darle un buen desafío cuando se enfrentaron. De hecho, aunque se las arregló para (apenas) ganarle, su Dewgong lanzó un último ataque de Lanza de Hielo que lastimó críticamente el ala derecha de su Charizard, forzándolo a quedarse fuera de la siguiente ronda y ultimadamente eso le costó la liga.

Luego de eso, los dos decidieron tomar caminos separados y viajar a diferentes regiones para aprender cosas nuevas y atrapar nuevos Pokémon. Muchos dirían que una relación de larga distancia no funcionaría, pero como ellos siempre encontraban su manera de comunicarse a pesar de todo, siempre se mantenían al tanto de sus logros, y aguardaban pacientemente el día de volverse a ver.

Los dos eventualmente se enfrentarían en una competencia oficial. Al haber ganado cada uno una conferencia en la Liga Pokémon, tenían la oportunidad de competir por un puesto dentro del Alto Mando de Kanto. Solo había un puesto abierto, de modo que tendrían que luchar entre ellos para conseguirlo. Fue una batalla muy dura y larga, donde ninguno quería ceder. Al final, Frey no se sintió mal por perder; estaba demasiado feliz porque Lorelei había ganado para sentir lástima por sí mismo. Él lo veía como prueba de lo que siempre decía: que ella era la más fuerte de los dos.

\- Sabes, qué pena que la playa esté fuera de temporada en este momento. – dijo Frey. – Me encantaría poder verte en ese bikini.

\- Lo traje conmigo. – dijo Lorelei con una sonrisa seductora. – Siempre puedo ponérmelo en casa, solo para ti.

\- Eso me encantaría.

Mientras el sol continuaba poniéndose, los dos se abrazaron para besarse apasionadamente. Siempre atesoraban cada momento que pasaban juntos, sin importar lo corto que fuera. Fuese entrenando, luchando juntos contra criminales o simplemente estando enamorados, no había nada que disfrutaran más que la compañía del otro, y crear nuevas memorias juntos.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Y con esto termino mi siguiente oneshot del Resetverso. Fue una buena oportunidad de explorar más el trasfondo y personalidad de mi miembro del Alto Mando favorita, ya que no lo hice del todo en su gaiden. Aparte de explorar su relación con Frey, también muestro lo poderosos que son ambos, dada su historia compartida. Y a ver, ¿captaron las referencias?

En una nota adicional, dada la postura de **Crossoverpairinglover** sobre la posibilidad de escribir lemon en el Resetverso, tenía ganas de hacer algo entre Lorelei y Frey (no me metería realmente al territorio del lemon, pero quizás sí algo de lime) a petición de una colega. Sin embargo, por las reglas de Spacebattles y TV Tropes, me di cuenta que no podría poner el link a esta historia si lo añadía así que… bueno, tendrá que ser posteado por separado. Mis disculpas por eso.

Originalmente tenía planeado que el Mega de Lorelei fuese su Slowbro del canon, pero los otros escritores me sugirieron mejor un tipo Hielo, y los únicos disponibles eran Abomasnow y Glalie. Casi fue a volado que decidí, pero Abomasnow me gusta más, así que ese fue el que se quedó.

En fin, gracias por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, sonicmanuel** (a este paso te nos vas a quedar muy atrás en Halloween, amigo), **darkdan-sama** y **dragon titanico.** Voy a pararle un poco a esto ya que esta semana tendré mucho trabajo en el centro de ecología, pero por suerte, a partir del miércoles postearé mis mini-historias para la semana PokéShipping. Nos vemos.


	59. Las Sombras de la Jungla

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Las Sombras de la Jungla**

 **Escrito por Ander Arias, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Ander Arias**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Una expedición enviada a Guyana a encontrar lo que podría ser un nuevo Pokémon Legendario da un giro inesperado, y las cosas se tornan de mal en peor cuando las fuerzas malignas que gobiernan la jungla deciden asegurarse de que los exploradores no abandonen sus dominios con vida…

* * *

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 1**_

 _En unas cuantas horas llegaremos a Guyana. Debo decirlo, después de todos los obstáculos que pasamos para llegar, estoy muy emocionado de por fin estar aquí._

 _Mis colegas, los Profesores Bertram Huges y Sonya Keys, al igual que yo, el Profesor Gideon Knowles, decidimos especializarnos en la investigación de Pokémon raros, tales como aquellos denominados Legendarios. Como se podrán imaginar, el principal problema en nuestro campo es la falta de especímenes a los cuales estudiar, a diferencia de aquellos profesores especializados en campos más… mundanos._

 _¿Qué son los Pokémon Legendarios? ¿Por qué son tan poderosos? ¿Por qué hay tan pocos de ellos? ¿Realmente son Pokémon, o algo más? Cuando nos conocimos en la universidad y compartimos nuestro interés mutuo, mis colegas y yo decidimos responder dichas preguntas._

 _Aparte de la falta de especímenes, otro obstáculo no tan insignificante para nuestra investigación es localizar y asegurar la captura de dichos Pokémon. Los Pokémon Legendarios tienen una reputación de ser muy elusivos, e incluso si lograras rastrearlos, tratar de capturarlos es algo que muy pocas personas se sabe que han podido lograrlo._

 _Sin embargo, todas nuestras preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando nos contactó un hombre en particular: Giovanni, líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian._

 _Giovanni había leído algunos de los artículos que publicamos en revistas científicas, y nos dijo que también está muy interesado en Pokémon Legendarios. Sus deberes como líder de gimnasio, al igual que sus negocios privados lo mantienen ocupado, y por ende no pudo participar en la investigación o en esta expedición personalmente, por lo cual utiliza su vasta fortuna para proveer de fondos a la gente que piensa como él, tal como mis colegas y yo._

 _Conocimos a Giovanni (un hombre bastante agradable, me permito agregar), y nos contó sobre un proyecto suyo: una expedición a una tierra lejana del hemisferio sur, que se cree es la tierra que vio nacer a Mew, un particularmente elusivo Pokémon Legendario. Mew en particular es tan difícil de encontrar que pertenece a una pequeña subcategoría de Legendarios conocidos como "Míticos", debido a que han sido avistados tan pocas veces y hay tan poca evidencia de su existencia que muchos creen que son solo mitos._

 _Su primer equipo logró capturar a uno con éxito, pero tristemente logró escapar durante el viaje de regreso. Se presume que volvió al lugar donde se le encontró._

 _Como sea, Giovanni escuchó rumores de una presencia que perturba la fauna en las selvas de Guyana. Giovanni cree que podría ser otro Mew. Nosotros no estamos tan seguros de ello, pero tenemos esperanzas de que haya otro Pokémon Legendario, esperando a un humano lo bastante valiente para capturarlo._

 _Además de los fondos y provisiones necesarias, Giovanni también nos proveyó de tres hábiles entrenadores para protegernos de los Pokémon salvajes, y para capturar al Legendario una vez que lo hayamos localizado._

 _Estoy muy emocionado. Apenas puedo esperar a que aterricemos..._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 2**_

 _Acabando de llegar a la ciudad portuaria (no recuerdo su nombre, estos países tienen nombres muy difíciles de pronunciar y más de recordar) para abastecernos de más provisiones y preguntar direcciones, encontramos el lugar donde podría estar localizado este Mítico: en una densa jungla hacia el sureste._

 _Hay pocas carreteras que van hacia dónde queremos ir, y dichas carreteras no están lo que se dice en la mejor condición, así que el viaje que nos espera será todo menos tranquilo. Oh bueno, gracias los generosos fondos de Giovanni, logramos rentar el mejor autobús posible para viajar allá. Lo cual no es decir mucho, ya que sin duda este autobús ha visto mejores días. Pero bueno, si puede llevarnos hasta nuestro destino, y después de regreso, será un dinero bien gastado._

 _Dado nuestro gran presupuesto, Bertram sugirió que contratáramos un guía, alguien que conozca este lugar y nos pueda ayudar en caso de que nos perdamos, y no encontré ninguna razón para declinar una sugerencia tan sensata._

 _Sonya cree que esta es una gran oportunidad de estudiar la vida salvaje de una tierra muy lejana, pero hasta ahora, no hemos visto a ningún Pokémon que no se encuentre en nuestra tierra natal. Imagino que ella creyó que esto sería como Alola, donde los Pokémon que conocemos han evolucionado de manera diferente. De nuevo, ya que estamos en un país con clima similar a Alola, podría tener algo de razón._

 _Pero incluso así, esa no es la razón por la que estamos aquí. Estamos aquí para encontrar un Pokémon raro y poderoso, y no nos iremos con las manos vacías._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 4**_

 _Después de dos días de estar atrapados en ese endemoniado autobús, finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. El viaje fue menos que agradable. No verificamos si el autobús tenía aire acondicionado (alerta de spoiler: no tenía) y el calor se había vuelto insoportable. Aunque no sé qué fue peor, ese calor infernal o las quejas constantes de Bertram._

 _Oh bueno, eso queda en el pasado, ahora que ya llegamos a nuestro destino. Deberíamos empezar nuestra expedición en la mañana. Hay una pequeña aldea al borde de la jungla, así que creo que será un buen lugar para pedir información sobre el lugar donde vamos a aventurarnos, y para descansar cuando volvamos con nuestro premio._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 5**_

 _¡Increíble! Los aldeanos no nos quieren dejar poner un pie en la jungla, ya que dicen que es el hogar de un poderoso demonio. O al menos, eso fue lo que tradujo nuestro guía. Es obvio que dicho "demonio" es el Pokémon en cuestión, y tratamos de explicárselos, pero no querían escuchar._

 _No esperaba que este país fuese tan civilizado como nuestra tierra, pero todavía tenía algunos estándares. La ciudad portuaria era un buen ejemplo, incluso si los servicios que proveían no eran tan buenos como lo que podríamos haber conseguido en una nación más avanzada._

 _¿Pero esto? Encuentro inconcebible que haya gente que todavía vive en una edad oscura, preocupada por demonios, espíritus malignos y quién sabe qué otras supersticiones ridículas. Si esto es lo que tendríamos que soportar por seguirle la pista a un Pokémon Legendario, no me extraña que Giovanni prefiera delegar la tarea._

 _Por supuesto, la solución llegó de nuevo de manos de Giovanni: el trío de entrenadores que nos acompañaban les dijeron a los aldeanos que si no nos dejaban entrar en la jungla por las buenas, tendríamos que hacerlo a la fuerza. Los aldeanos aceptaron el reto y… bueno, solo digamos que los Pokémon debiluchos de esos primitivos no tenían nada que hacer en contra de estos entrenadores de élite de Giovanni._

 _No pueden decir que no se los advertimos._

 _Nos permitieron entrar a la jungla, pero nos dijeron que si algo llegaba a pasar, no habría ayuda de ninguna clase. Nada de equipos de búsqueda y rescate, nada de mensajes a una de las ciudades cercanas. Incluso dijeron que negarían habernos visto si alguien venía preguntando por nosotros._

 _¡Ja! Como si necesitáramos de su ayuda. Como de costumbre, Bertram tomó sus amenazas con seriedad, y está reconsiderando nuestro proyecto. ¿Cómo puedo decirle que no podemos darnos la vuelta y volver con Giovanni con las manos vacías? ¡Sería el fin de nuestras carreras!_

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 8**_

 _Después de pasar más de una semana en este endemoniado país, no hemos tenido tanto progreso como esperábamos. ¿La razón? Mis "maravillosos" colegas._

 _Sonya dijo que quería chequear la fauna y flora de la jungla más en detalle. No para propósitos científicos (no creo que haya ningún descubrimiento que se pueda hacer aquí, aparte del Pokémon Legendario), sino para saber a qué nos enfrentaremos cuando nos adentremos más en la jungla. Naturalmente, Bertram estuvo de acuerdo con ella, aunque sea solo por retrasar nuestro viaje hacia una zona indudablemente hostil._

 _Por un lado, admito que su sugerencia tiene sentido. Por el otro, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, y nuestras provisiones no son ilimitadas. A los hombres de Giovanni no parece importarles; según ellos, Giovanni les ordenó protegernos de cualquier amenaza y asegurarse que el proyecto sea completado con éxito, pero el cómo lo hagamos depende de nosotros, el cerebro de este grupo._

 _¿Por qué no hay más personas como Giovanni? Estoy seguro de que el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor._

 _Como sea, Sonya ya casi ha terminado con su análisis. Hasta ahora, la mayoría de los Pokémon que hemos visto son de tipo Insecto, Hierba y Veneno. Hemos visto muchos de las líneas de Butterfree, Paras y Parasect, Oddish, Gloom y Vileplume, Bellsprout, Weepinbell y Victreebel, Beedrill, Venonat, Pinsir, Spinarak y Ariados, Yanma y Yanmega entre muchos otros._

 _Otros Pokémon incluyen a Mankey y Primeape, Aipom ay Ambipom, Slakoth y Vigoroth, Pidgey y Pidgeotto, Spearow y Fearow, Zubat y Golbat, y hasta algunos Tropius._

 _Hasta ahora, estos Pokémon parecen ser bastante dóciles, y no nos atacarán sin provocación. Así que naturalmente, el mejor curso de acción es avanzar tratando de perturbar lo menos posible a la vida salvaje local. Los entrenadores de Giovanni necesitan que sus Pokémon estén a su máxima capacidad cuando enfrentemos al Legendario, así que si quieren que sus Pokémon hagan algo de ejercicio, pueden entrenar entre ellos._

 _Si tan solo el decano de la universidad hubiera sido tan diligente y razonable como los hombres de Giovanni… podría haberme ahorrado más de un quebradero de cabeza…_

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 9**_

 _La jungla es más espesa de lo que creímos, y estamos avanzando más lento de lo que habríamos preferido. Aun así, este es un ambiente desconocido y hostil, y se requiere precaución. Al menos, eso dijo nuestro guía. Y por supuesto, Bertram está de acuerdo con él._

 _Sonya también, aunque sus motivos son diferentes. Dice que esta es una oportunidad de oro para estudiar un nuevo ecosistema. En serio, a veces creo que eligió el campo equivocado para especializarse, viendo lo difícil que se le hace enfocarse, y por no tener claras sus prioridades._

 _Se ha dado cuenta (y al decir eso me refiero a que "me lo recuerda cada cinco minutos") del hecho de que entre más nos adentramos en la jungla, hay menor variedad de Pokémon. Los de tipo Insecto se están volviendo más y más abundantes, a expensas de los otros tipos de Pokémon. Naturalmente, ella quiere averiguar qué provoca este desbalance._

 _Aunque admito que es un fenómeno interesante, no es para lo que vinimos. De nuevo, hay una gran probabilidad de que la presencia mayor de Pokémon de tipo Insecto sea causada por el Legendario en cuestión. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿acaso hay Pokémon Legendarios de tipo Insecto? Leí algo acerca de un antiguo Pokémon llamado Genesect que podría encajar en la descripción, pero de nuevo, esa criatura se extinguió hace millones de años._

 _Encontrar Pokémon Legendarios siempre es un gran descubrimiento, pero un Legendario con un tipo que no comparte con ningún otro de su clase… eso sería algo realmente grande. Este viaje podría resultar mejor de lo anticipado, a pesar de todo lo que hemos tenido que soportar._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 11**_

 _Nos hemos adentrado aún más en la jungla, y hasta el momento, las observaciones de Sonya han resultado correctas. No hemos dejado de ver a los Pokémon de tipo Insecto desde hace bastante tiempo. Está también el hecho de que estos Pokémon son mucho más agresivos y territoriales. Gracias a al cielo los hombres de Giovanni estaban aquí para pelear contra ellos, o no sé lo que podría haber pasado._

 _Hemos formulado la teoría de que, a diferencia de lo que Giovanni se esperaba, el Pokémon en cuestión no es Mew, sino un Pokémon de tipo Insecto Legendario o Mítico. Una especie de reina de colmena, a la cual los otros Pokémon Insectos sirven y protegen. Lo que significa que entre más avanzamos, más hostil se volverá la respuesta de la fauna._

 _Sonya ha señalado que no hay otro legendario que tenga tal influencia sobre los Pokémon comunes, y que usualmente prefieren vivir en solitario que establecerse como reyes sobre sus congéneres menos poderosos. Pero solo porque hay algo que no tiene precedentes no quiere decir que sea imposible._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 12**_

 _Bertram ha desaparecido._

 _A pesar de que los hombres de Giovanni hacían turnos de guardia para protegernos durante la noche, ninguno de ellos vio el momento en que desapareció._

 _Está el misterio de si habrá decidido marcharse por su cuenta, o si algo se lo llevó. Ya que su saco de dormir, su mochila y todos sus objetos personales también habían desaparecido, me inclino a creer que fue lo primero._

 _Aunque Bertram siempre ha sido un Meowth asustadizo, el hecho de que nos haya abandonado tan repentinamente, y sin siquiera despedirse, habla muy mal de él._

 _Tratamos de localizarlo con el GPS de su teléfono celular, pero está desactivado. Supongo que no querrá ser encontrado._

 _Sonya está preocupada. Ella no cree que Bertram se haya ido solo, y quiere ir a buscarlo. Por fortuna, los hombres de Giovanni la convencieron de que esta expedición es nuestra mayor prioridad. Aunque al final cedió, también señaló que, independientemente de que se haya ido por su propia voluntad o no, el hecho de que Bertram desapareciera bajo sus narices es razón para preocuparse. Ella dijo que si Bertram ha sido secuestrado, ¿qué le impedirá a lo que sea que se lo haya llevado hacernos lo mismo al resto de nosotros?_

 _Y por mucho que me intranquilice, tiene razón._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 13**_

 _El día ha transcurrido sin ningún incidente. Apenas sí encontramos Pokémon, y no hubo ninguna desaparición._

 _La jungla ha estado inusualmente tranquila. Demasiado tranquila para mi gusto._

 _Uno pensaría que en esta área habría fauna mucho menos densa que en las otras, pero… tengo esta extraña sensación de que nos están observando. No puedo describirlo, pero hay algo... como una presencia, que vigila cuidadosamente todos nuestros movimientos._

 _Qué poco científico, ¿verdad? Pensar en presencias invisibles, malos presentimientos y todas esas tonterías._

 _Aun así, eso no cambia lo que siento. Sonya y nuestro guía también sienten lo mismo. Los hombres de Giovanni permanecen impasibles, pero esta jungla ya empieza a pasarles factura hasta a ellos._

 _Esta noche no creo poder dormir bien._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 15**_

 _Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Los Pokémon Insectos han hecho notar su presencia nuevamente, en grandes números, y ahora mucho más agresivos. Aun así, los entrenadores de Giovanni han logrado mantenerlos a raya._

 _Sonya insiste en que tenemos que encontrar a Bertram. El guía piensa lo mismo. Los hombres de Giovanni, sin embargo, todavía insisten en que tenemos un trabajo por hacer._

 _Ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme si realmente hay posibilidad de cumplir con ese trabajo._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 16**_

 _Encontramos unas ruinas antiguas. El lugar parece ser un templo destruido. Muy antiguo, si el musgo y las enredaderas son algún indicio. Creemos que es un buen lugar para pasar la noche, aunque no estoy seguro de que pueda proveernos de protección ante posibles ataques._

 _Sonya y yo decidimos estudiar el templo un poco. No sé respecto a ella, pero en mi caso sí tenía algo que me distrajo de pensar en la repentina desaparición de Bertram._

 _Como sea, Giovanni estaba en lo correcto al suponer que Mew estaría aquí, ya que encontramos imágenes suyas grabadas en las paredes del templo (es decir, las pocas que quedan en pie). También hay otros Pokémon, pero ninguno de ellos son particularmente remarcables. Ambos creemos que las posibilidades de encontrar un Pokémon Legendario o Mítico aparte de Mew se han reducido drásticamente._

 _Nuestro guía escuchó nuestra conversación y ofreció otra alternativa: tal vez este nuevo Pokémon haya hecho su hogar en esta jungla mucho tiempo después de que este templo en ruinas fuese construido._

 _Aun así, eso no cambia nada. Tenemos que seguir adelante._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 17**_

 _Nuestro guía ha desaparecido._

 _Igual que con Bertram, no solo nuestro guía desapareció bajo la vigilancia de los hombres de Giovanni, sino que su mochila, saco de dormir y objetos personales desaparecieron junto con él._

 _Aunque una vez más los hombres de Giovanni insistieron en que la expedición debe continuar, hasta su semblante imponente está empezando a derrumbarse. Ni siquiera unos entrenadores tan poderosos como ellos están seguros de sus posibilidades de supervivencia._

 _Me pregunto cuántos de nosotros quedaremos antes de llegar con el Pokémon Legendario. Si es que logramos encontrarlo, claro…_

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 18**_

 _Continuamos nuestro viaje por la jungla. Los constantes ataques de los Pokémon de tipo Insecto ralentizan más nuestro ya de por sí lento avance. Y sin el guía para mostrarnos el camino, ahora es todavía más difícil._

 _Sonya quiere renunciar e ir a buscar a Bertram, pero eso no servirá de nada por varias razones. No solo aún tenemos la expedición, es que ni siquiera sabemos cómo desapareció ni dónde puede estar. Tratar de encontrar a Bertram sería una tarea inútil. Y una estupidez mayor viendo en lo que se ha convertido nuestra actual expedición._

 _Ella me preguntó si a mí no me gustaría que mis amigos fueran a buscarme si alguna vez fuera secuestrado. Aunque tenga razón, no estamos preparados para buscar a Bertram. Él podría estar en cualquier parte. Tenemos que seguir adelante._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 21**_

 _Nuestras provisiones finalmente se han agotado. Ahora nos vemos obligados a buscar bayas silvestres y conseguir agua de los ríos y arroyos cercanos, pero eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

 _Parece que los Pokémon Insectos saben que estamos hambrientos, y nos llevan a lugares donde hay arbustos y árboles de bayas que aparentemente están desprotegidos, solo para emboscarnos cuando estamos recolectándolas._

 _Durante uno de esos ataques, uno de los entrenadores de Giovanni fue picado múltiples veces por el aguijón de un Beedrill. Lo llevamos deprisa al campamento, y le administramos el antídoto apropiado._

 _Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde, y el hombre ya tenía demasiado veneno recorriéndole el cuerpo. El pobre bastardo estaba más hinchado que un globo y su piel se tornó púrpura antes de finalmente sucumbir. Sus últimos momentos fueron una verdadera agonía, y nos suplicó que termináramos con su sufrimiento, pero ninguno de nosotros tuvo el corazón para hacerlo._

 _Lo enterramos bajo un árbol, antes de irnos a dormir. Los otros dos entrenadores se llevaron a sus Pokémon con ellos._

 _Sonya insiste en que deberíamos volver. Yo le dije que no podemos, o todos estos sacrificios habrían sido por nada. A pesar del hecho de que no hay nada que quisiera más que salir de esta maldita jungla infernal._

 _Parece que mi cordura empieza a abandonarme._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 22**_

 _Los ataques de los enjambres de Pokémon Insectos se están incrementando, tanto en frecuencia como en intensidad._

 _Esta mañana, fuimos atacados por un enjambre compuesto de Beedrills, Yanmegas, Butterfrees y Ariados. Los dos entrenadores de Giovanni nos protegieron lo mejor que pudieron, y por suerte, nadie murió esta vez._

 _O, al menos, eso fue lo que creí al principio. Cuando logramos refugiarnos en una cueva cercana, nos dimos cuenta de que Sonya no estaba por ninguna parte. Parecía ser que, durante el caos de la batalla, se escapó de nuestra vista y huyó. Probablemente para ir a buscar a Bertram, o simplemente para abandonar este lugar._

 _Sé que debería estar furioso, pero no lo estoy. La comprendo. Ya llegué a mi límite. Diablos, hasta los hombres de Giovanni también llegaron a su límite, y estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo cuando les sugerí que sigamos el ejemplo de Sonya y nos vayamos de aquí, mientras seguimos vivos._

 _Los hombres de Giovanni dijeron que su jefe estaría muy enfadado si volvían con las manos vacías, pero su ira parecía no significar nada comparado con la furia de este infierno verde. Mañana nos iremos de aquí a primera hora._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 24**_

 _La decisión de volver fue la mejor que podríamos haber tomado. Me siento como un tonto por no haberlo hecho antes. Pero de nuevo, creo que la desesperación no era tan grande hace apenas un par de días. Aun así, la desaparición de Bertram debería haber sido una gran bandera roja._

 _Como sea, aunque queda un largo trecho antes de llegar a la aldea al borde de la jungla, por fin puedo suspirar de alivio. Los constantes ataques de los Pokémon Insectos por fin han cesado. Bueno, no exactamente. A veces los hombres de Giovanni tienen que lidiar con uno que otro Pinsir o Butterfree revoltoso, pero nada demasiado serio. Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que captamos el mensaje y estamos abandonando su territorio, y decidieron dejarnos marchar en paz._

 _Con suerte, cuando salgamos de este infierno, podremos reunir un equipo mejor y más numeroso, volver para encontrar a los desaparecidos y de ser posible, terminar el trabajo que nos asignó Giovanni._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 25**_

 _El camino de regreso procede sin ningún incidente. La jungla está muy tranquila. Demasiado, debo decirlo._

 _Tal vez los Pokémon Insectos estén preparando otra emboscada como la de la primera vez, y nos están infundiendo un falso sentido de seguridad. O tal vez los bichos hayan decidido dejarnos ir, ya que no estamos invadiendo su territorio._

 _Rezo a Arceus que sea lo segundo._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 26**_

 _Arceus no escuchó mis plegarias._

 _Resultó ser que los Pokémon Insectos solo estaban preparando su asalto final. Los hombres de Giovanni y yo fuimos atacados por un enjambre como ningún otro. Pinsirs, Parasects y Ariados arrastrándose por todos lados. Beedrills, Butterfrees y Yanmegas bloqueando el sol con sus números. Incluso usando sus seis Pokémon a la vez, los hombres de Giovanni terminaron superados, y me imagino que terminaron siendo devorados por ellos._

 _En cuanto a mí, hice lo único que pude hacer: correr. Correr tan rápido como pudieron llevarme mis piernas, mientras mis dos desafortunados escoltas y sus Pokémon encontraban su perdición en las garras, pinzas y aguijones de nuestros atacantes. No creí que pudiera escapar, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?_

 _Resultó ser que logré perderlos y ocultarme en una pequeña madriguera bajo un árbol caído, que era difícil de ver a primera vista. Sin embargo, no puedo esconderme aquí para siempre._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día 28**_

 _Logré evadir a la horda de insectos todo el día, pero no creo poder seguir haciéndolo por mucho más tiempo. Apenas si he comido algo, y estoy demasiado cansado y herido para continuar el viaje de regreso._

 _Diablos, ni siquiera sé en qué dirección debo ir._

 _Ya no sé ni por qué sigo escribiendo esta bitácora. Tal vez sea un deseo inconsciente de dejar un registro de lo que serán mis momentos finales. Tal vez sea mi cerebro tratando de aferrarse a lo poco que me queda de cordura. No lo sé, ni me importa._

 _Las noches son muy frías..._

 _ **Fecha de Bitácora – Día Final**_

 _Sí, lo leyeron bien. No habrá más días, ni para este diario, ni para mí._

 _Como me lo esperaba, los bichos terminaron atrapándome. Lo último que recuerdo es que un Ariados me hundió las mandíbulas en el costado, y luego todo se puso negro. Me sorprendí de despertar después de no sé cuánto tiempo, y darme cuenta de que seguía vivo, pero más adolorido que antes._

 _Los bichos me han traído hasta una especie de madriguera subterránea, que presumo debe ser donde vive. Contrario a lo que me esperaba, no era un Pokémon Legendario el que los controlaba, no._

 _Era una chica humana._

 _Una chica humana no mayor de quince años. Pero por alguna razón, los bichos parecen no solo obedecerla, sino que la tratan como si fuese una especie de diosa. Su tono de piel es marrón claro, como la mayoría de los nativos de este país. Tiene un cabello largo y negro, y ojos marrones. Lleva puestas unas ropas improvisadas hechas con hojas y lo que parecen cascarones mudados de insectos._

 _Habla solo con gruñidos y gritos ininteligibles, nada parecido al lenguaje humano. Y aun así, los Pokémon Insectos parecen entender y llevar a cabo sus órdenes. Sus ojos a veces brillan con una escalofriante luz amarilla._

 _Parece que por fin conocí al "demonio" del que esos nativos estaban hablando. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que no se trataba de un Pokémon, sino una niña adolescente humana? Ella los dirige con su influencia maligna, y con lo que creo que son poderes sobrenaturales. ¿Podría ser una de esos bloodliners de los que he escuchado hablar?_

 _Me colocaron en un enorme pozo, cubierto de telarañas y musgo, imposible de escalar, aunque estuviera en mejor condición física. Veo a la niña, mirando hacia abajo desde el borde del pozo. Sus ojos brillan de amarillo, y deja salir un grito inhumano._

 _Pokémon Insectos de todas clases, algunos de los que ni siquiera conocía su existencia, comienzan a bajar por las paredes del pozo, viéndome con ojos hambrientos. No hace falta mucha imaginación para saber lo que me va a suceder._

 _Mientras se aproximan mis movimientos finales, no puedo evitar recordar las palabras de los aldeanos sobre el demonio que gobernaba esta jungla. Demonio o no, claramente era algo peligroso, y nosotros fuimos arrogantes al descartar esas palabras como simples supersticiones. Ahora todos, o al menos solo yo, pagamos el precio máximo._

 _No puedo decir que no nos lo advirtieron._

…

El lector sacudió su cabeza decepcionado, y suspiró. Esta libreta de notas fue todo lo que el equipo de recuperación logró encontrar en Guyana, y nada más. Ni un solo rastro de los desaparecidos, ni siquiera de aquellos cuyas muertes fueron confirmadas. Para agregar a lo extraño, lo encontraron en un lugar que ni siquiera se veía remotamente como ese pozo subterráneo de la última entrada.

Cerrando el libro, el hombre presionó un botón en el intercomunicador que descansaba sobre su enorme y bien organizado escritorio.

\- ¿Sí? – respondió una voz femenina.

\- Cancela todas las futuras operaciones a Guyana. Ese lugar es un callejón sin salida. – habló el hombre, con su tono firme y autoritario.

\- Como desee, Don Giovanni. – replicó la mujer.

El jefe del Equipo Rocket se puso de pie y recogió la libreta. Retiró el enorme retrato de sí mismo y su querido Persian que colgaba en la pared detrás de su escritorio, revelando una caja fuerte. Algunos lo llamarían cliché, pero Giovanni era un gran fanático de lo clásico.

Al abrir la puerta, arrojó la bitácora adentro, junto con una enorme colección de objetos y documentos que nunca verían la luz del sol en mucho tiempo, pero que eran demasiado valiosos como para destruirlos permanentemente.

Sacando de su mente la expedición fallida, Giovanni volvió a sentarse en su escritorio y reanudó su trabajo. Después de todo, los imperios criminales no se administraban solos.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Feliz Halloween atrasado, gente! Vaya, qué raro, podría jurar que ya había posteado este capítulo, no sé qué pasó. En fin, ahora sí aquí lo tienen.

Bien, lo prometido es deuda y aquí viene el primer oneshot de mis amigos del Resetverso. ¿Qué les pareció? Terrorífico, ¿no? Fue un formato interesante, esto de escribir en un diario apocalíptico. Da una perspectiva diferente, y ayudó a ir subiendo el terror gradualmente de principio a fin, mis felicitaciones a **Ander Arias** por este aterrador pero excelente trabajo.

Como nota final, por si las dudas, la niña que encontró nuestro infortunado científico explorador no es hermana de Ash, lo confirmó en las notas de la versión original. Solo fue abandonada por sus padres creyendo que estaba maldita y era un demonio, y ya ven, terminó por convertirse en uno a raíz de ese abandono.

Bien, respecto al segundo oneshot de Halloween, escrito por **Viroro-kun,** que ya está posteado también, ese tardará un poco más ya que es más largo y además voy a estar ocupado hoy y mañana, pero adelantaré lo que pueda. Quizás un par de días para que esté listo. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Jigsawpunisher,** **dragon titanico** y **darkdan-sama.** Nos vemos el sábado o domingo por ahí para el siguiente, o más tarde si me alargo demasiado con mis deberes.


	60. Gaiden de Agatha y Sam

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Agatha y Sam**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Décadas atrás, Agatha, la miembro del Alto Mando era simplemente Agatha Grimm, entrenadora principiante en un mundo Pokémon mucho más peligroso que el presente. Y cuando su hermano menor Tony corrió hacia los Bosques Drowning solo, ella y su rival Samuel Oak entenderían por fin qué tan peligroso podría llegar a ser.

* * *

 _ **Hace varias décadas…**_

Había estado caminando un largo tiempo. La luna brillaba encima de ella, iluminando el camino de árboles desnudos hacia el claro distante. Y aun así, ella persistía. Tenía que irse, y esa era la única manera. Tomó una mirada firme y vio lo que la rodeaba; las hojas muertas danzaban en la noche negra mientras sonidos de crujidos hacían eco a su alrededor, haciéndose más fuertes a cada segundo. La chica los ignoró y se enfocó en el camino que había adelante.

Los sonidos no se detuvieron. Solo incrementaron su intensidad y frecuencia, una ramita rota se volvió una rama gruesa partida bruscamente, un pequeño traqueteo en la copa de los árboles se tornó en un batacazo cuando un árbol cayó detrás de ella, unos pasos rápidos se hicieron pesados y retumbantes, y una risa intensa continuaba sin parar. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica; se puso a buscar por todos lados, pero estaba sola en los árboles. La risa se burló de ella.

Apretó los dientes y se llevó la mano a su cinturón, solo para encontrarse con que no había nada. Se puso pálida y al ver se dio cuenta; todas sus Pokébolas habían desaparecido. En cuanto la realización la iluminó, sintió algo deslizándose por su hombro; esto captó su atención y se dio la vuelta. No había nada.

Se puso la mano en el corazón, sintiendo que se aceleraba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. El concierto de pasos y risas continuó mientras un alto viento soplaba por todo el bosque. Escudándose la cara, corrió hacia adelante, directo hacia el claro. La luna estaba poniéndose, y la luz se fue con ella. Todo se volvió más oscuro, y ensanchó los ojos, sintiendo que el aire se le salía de los pulmones. Trató de recuperarlo, solo para sentir algo arrastrándose por su espalda.

Otra vez se quedó rígida y se dio la vuelta. No había nada. Y aun así, la risa volvió. Trató de dar un paso atrás, solo para encontrarse con que su pie quedó atrapado en un agarre. Empezó a jalar y a retorcerlo pero no pudo liberarse. Pero tenía que llegar hasta el claro; estaba así de cerca de la seguridad. Así que se forzó a sí misma a avanzar, un solo paso a la vez, arrastrando lo que la retenía con ella.

Y entonces se puso pálida, al ver que el claro estaba más distante que antes. El bosque se reía de ella, desde todas partes y de ninguna parte a la vez, sin detenerse. Trató de cubrirse sus oídos y enrollarse en el suelo, ahogar el ruido o escapar de él. En vez de eso, sintió que la sombra se venía acercando para envolverla, sin dejar escape.

Y entonces, no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar…

…

\- ¡Agatha! ¡Despierta!

El fuerte grito y la sacudida fueron suficientes para sacar a Agatha de su sueño. De repente, se levantó de golpe, con los ojos salidos y sudor chorreándole por la cara. Se colocó una mano en la sien y la otra en su todavía imparable corazón, para luego ver el área a su alrededor. Era el mismo bosque de árboles escasos donde se había dormido, y a su alrededor se encontraba el mismo equipamiento para acampar que había plantado esa noche. Todo estaba normal, nada de oscuridad a punto de tragársela. Tomó un profundo respiro y miró hacia su lado. Un niño más joven que ella de pelo rubio pálido y con una camiseta de rayas sencilla le daba una mirada de preocupación. Agatha ladeó la cabeza al sentir que se le iba el dolor, pasándose la mano por su propio cabello rubio.

\- ¿Tony?

\- Gracias al cielo que despertaste. No deberías hacer que me preocupe tanto, ¿sabes? – suspiró Tony con alivio, volviendo a dejarse caer en su bolsa de dormir algo enfurruñado. Agatha se rio un poco, solo para ponerse seria y cruzar los brazos.

\- ¿Y bien, cuál era el problema?

\- Parecía que tenías una pesadilla. – dijo Tony mirando el suelo con una expresión sombría. – Te agitabas mucho pero no despertabas.

Agatha frunció el cejo, y se puso de pie totalmente. Conocía esos síntomas demasiado bien y sabía perfectamente quién era el culpable.

\- Que no despertaba, ¿eh? – Agarró una Pokébola de su bolsa, desenroscó la manija y la dejó de lado. – Ekans, sal.

La bola se abrió, y la pequeña serpiente de tipo Veneno se deslizó hacia su entrenadora. Agatha le dio una sonrisa, y luego se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, frotándose pensativa el mentón. Después de un rato de ver sus alrededores, sonrió y señaló hacia su lado izquierdo.

\- Bomba de Lodo.

Ekans entrecerró los ojos y disparó una bola de lodo hacia un árbol cercano; una esfera negra se apartó del camino, cuyos ojos saltones se ensancharon aún más como resultado del ataque sorpresa, antes de fijarse enfurruñados sobre Agatha. Ella apretó los puños y sintió su cuerpo tensarse mientras le devolvía la mirada al Gastly, pero rápidamente señaló al frente.

\- ¡Mordida! – ordenó. Ekans saltó hacia el Gastly, con los colmillos listos, y se los hincó en el cuerpo, haciendo que se dispersara de dolor. El Pokémon Fantasma se rindió rápidamente mientras la Ekans caía al suelo, con una expresión sombría y quejándose del dolor. Gastly les dio a Agatha y Tony una última mirada furiosa antes de retirarse hacia el bosque.

Ekans le resopló con la lengua mientras se iba y se deslizó hacia su entrenadora, que sonrió y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. A su lado, Tony sonreía y levantaba sus puños.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Increíble como siempre, hermana! ¿Cómo supiste que un Gastly estaba aquí? – le preguntó, con los ojos brillando de curiosidad.

\- Una pesadilla que nunca termina es indicio de que un Pokémon Fantasma está usando Come Sueños contigo. – Agatha dejó de sonreír y su expresión se tornó solemne. – Ya he tenido que lidiar con suficientes de ellos para reconocer los patrones.

\- ¿Y aun así nunca has atrapado uno? – Tony arqueó una ceja, mirando hacia el bosque. – No parecen tan difíciles de vencer.

\- Jamás tendré a un Pokémon Fantasma, y ya deberías saber por qué. – dijo Agatha mirando con enojo a su hermano, empezando a recoger las cosas dentro de su mochila. – Vámonos, entre más rápido salgamos de este bosque, mejor.

Tony trató de protestar, pero otra mirada enojada fue suficiente para silenciarlo. Gruñó y empezó a preparar su propia mochila, mirando enfurruñado a su hermana.

\- De verdad que eres una aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? – murmuró Tony mientras guardaba sus cosas.

\- Bueno, discúlpame por querer que salgamos vivos de este bosque. – dijo Agatha, echándose la mochila a la espalda mientras le sonreía. – ¿Preferirías quedarte y hacerles compañía a los Gastlys y Misdreavus? Escuché que los sueños de los niños pequeños les parecen deliciosos…

Tony se puso pálido, pero trató de fingir confianza.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No trates de asustarme!

\- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿no vas a creerle a tu hermana mayor?

\- ¡Agatha!

Agatha volvió a reírse mientras su hermano menor volvía a enfurruñarse y volteaba hacia el otro lado. Era fastidioso y siempre se metía en problemas, pero era agradable tener un compañero de viaje en el camino con quién hacer turnos de guardia. Su mirada se volvió hacia los altos y delgados árboles con poca maleza rodeándolos, y un escalofrío le bajó por la espina.

Esos eran los Bosques Drowning, una de las locaciones más infames de toda la frontera Johto-Kanto. Descansaban a la sombra del Monte Plateado, y se conocía ampliamente como el lugar donde los sueños iban para morir. Nadie sabía con exactitud la clase de cosas que pasaban en esos bosques, pero se sabía que miembros del Alto Mando hacían patrullas regulares, y que varios entrenadores en ruta hacia la Conferencia Plateada fueron reportados como desaparecidos mientras lo atravesaban. Los rumores de alta actividad de Pokémon Fantasmas también corrían por los alrededores, pero nadie había pasado suficiente tiempo en el bosque para confirmarlos. Era un atajo bastante útil, pero solo lo más valientes serían capaces de tomarlo.

Agatha sacudió su cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños, manteniendo un ojo sobre Tony. Incluso con su infame reputación, era el camino más rápido hacia el siguiente pueblo, y ella no podía permitirse perder tiempo solo por tomar el camino más seguro y largo. Luego volvió a mirar a su hermano. Ahora que se habían quedado solos no podía dejarse conformar con sus habilidades. Tenía que mejorar, y el gimnasio de Ciudad Blackthorn parecía el mejor desafío que podía buscar.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y volvió a mirar al frente, ignorando esa escalofriante sensación de estar siendo observados, que había permanecido hasta entonces.

* * *

 _ **Más adelante…**_

El nombre "Bosques Drowning" resultó ser bastante apropiado; el bosque se volvía cada vez más denso de árboles, dando la impresión de que te ahogarías en un mar de árboles. Había tantos que los rayos del sol no lograban atravesar las hojas, dejando el camino cubierto en sombras.

Fuera de lo escalofriante, eso solo le daba mayor razón a Agatha para tener cuidado. Midió con cuidado cada paso que daba mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Tony, mientras que alrededor de ella su Ekans se deslizaba y su Zubat volaba libre, circundando el camino al frente y los árboles y los arbustos a los lados. Al terminar su patrulla, volvieron con su entrenadora a reportar sus hallazgos. Los dos asintieron, y Agatha replicó dándoles unas palmaditas en sus cabezas.

\- Gracias, ahora no bajen la guardia.

Los Pokémon asintieron nuevamente y retronaron a sus deberes. Junto a Agatha, Tony observaba sus movimientos con asombro.

\- Los Pokémon son geniales. ¡No puedo esperar a tener los míos propios! – sonrió con confianza. Agatha frunció el cejo y apretó sus puños antes de mirar a su hermanito.

\- ¿Un enano como tú? De ninguna manera. Eres demasiado joven e imprudente para eso.

\- Eso dices ahora, pero espera y verás. ¡Un día me verás entre el Alto Mando! – dijo Tony sacando el pecho y apuntando dramáticamente hacia el cielo. Agatha ni se molestó en ocultar su risa.

\- Sí, cuando se congele el infierno. – Continuó riéndose con más fuerza, mientras Tony parpadeaba y la volvía a mirar enfurruñado.

\- Muy gracioso, Agatha. – gruñó Tony antes de voltear hacia el otro lado sin que su hermana se detuviera.

La risa de Agatha finalmente amainó un minuto después, y su expresión cambió de divertida a preocupada mientras Tony le apretaba con fuerza la mano, sin mirarla. Ella suspiró. Tal vez se había pasado un poco.

\- El Alto Mando está formado solo por los mejores entrenadores de su región, y tienen estándares imposiblemente altos para mantener sus rangos. – le explicó con calma levantando un dedo. – Ni siquiera yo podría llegar hasta ellos, para que lo sepas.

\- Claro, claro. – Esta vez era turno de Tony de burlarse. – No finjas ser modesta ahora.

Los ojos de Agatha se ensancharon, y luego sonrió tímidamente.

\- Me atrapaste. – Le pasó la mano libre por el pelo a Tony cariñosamente. – Pero en serio, todavía eres demasiado joven. Tendrás tiempo de ser un entrenador increíble en el futuro, pero ese tiempo no es ahora.

Tony no le respondió, en vez de eso miró hacia los árboles que los rodeaban, y en particular una fila de ellos lo bastante ancha para que alguien los atravesara. Ella entonces se dio cuenta de lo que él planeaba, y le dio una mirada muy severa.

\- Trata de salir corriendo hacia allá y te soltaré a Ekans. – le advirtió. Tony dio un respingo y Agatha se volvió a reír. Tony probablemente le habría devuelto un comentario sarcástico y algo no hubiera captado su atención y le hubiese hecho mirar al frente de nuevo. Agatha arqueó una ceja en su dirección. – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hay alguien ahí. – Tony señaló más adelante.

Agatha miró hacia donde señalaba, notando a un chico de su edad, agachado y dibujando en una libreta a unos Butterfrees posados en una rama de un árbol standing. Estaba totalmente absorbido en su tarea y no pareció haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, y luego sonrió; aunque no pudiese verle la cara, ese estúpido pelo castaño en forma de tazón y esos pantalones y camisa tan holgados solo podían pertenecerle a ese idiota de Pueblo Paleta.

Le indicó a Tony que guardara silencio, y lentamente se deslizó hacia el chico. Este estaba dibujando líneas en la página, ignorante del peligro que se le acercaba. Agatha se le acercó apenas a unos pasos de distancia, y apenas pudo contenerse una carcajada. Lo miró de nuevo, respiró profundo, y sin avisar, lo agarró por los hombros para darle una fuerte sacudida.

\- ¡BUUUUU!

\- ¡Ah! – Al chico casi se le salieron los ojos al pegar un salto, y luego se tropezó y cayó al suelo, volando su libreta de dibujos a varios metros. Agatha y Tony se rieron sonoramente mientras el chico se volvía a levantar y se volteaba hacia ellos, con una mano en el pecho. Y dándose cuenta de quienes eran, frunció el cejo, para luego ver que los Butterfrees también habían salido volando y ya no estaban en la rama. – Gracias por arruinar mi dibujo, Agatha.

\- De nada, Sammy. – Agatha volvió a levantarse, dejando salir sus últimas carcajadas. El chico rodó los ojos y se sacudió el polvo de la camisa.

\- ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Soy Sam. Sam Oak.

\- Claro, Sammy. – Agatha sonrió y cruzó los brazos, mientras Ekans y Zubat los alcanzaban. – Deberías agradecérmelo, si pierdes todo tu tiempo dibujando cosas, nunca mejorarás como entrenador.

\- Observar Pokémon me permite estudiarlos lentamente y entender más sobre ellos. –Sam se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y exhaló. Agatha le puso la misma atención a lo que decía como las otras trece veces, bostezando y recogiendo la libreta.

\- Muy interesante. – murmuró ella, y luego se dio cuenta de lo amarillas y gastadas que estaban todas las páginas. Ladeando la cabeza, se lo mostró a Sam. – ¿Y para qué utilizas esta cosa? Se ve super vieja.

\- Es muy complicado de explicar. – gruñó Sam, y de un jalón le quitó sus obras de las manos a Agatha, para luego mirar hacia la salida del bosque. – Y bien, ¿ustedes también se dirigen hacia Ciudad Blackthorn?

\- Sí, pienso retar al gimnasio de allá. – dijo Agatha. La cara de Sam se puso en blanco, y luego volvió a ver hacia el camino, antes de darle a Agatha una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Eso no es recomendable para los principiantes. Javelin Wataru está en la milicia por una razón.

\- Uno no se hace fuerte tomando el camino fácil. ¿Y para qué vas tú a Ciudad Blackthorn?

\- Es el lugar más cercano que hay desde aquí. – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Aburridooooooo… – Agatha le dio un bostezo falso, y luego sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. – No me extraña que no puedas vencerme, con motivación como esa.

Eso fue todo lo que tuvo que decirle para que Sammy frunciera el cejo y se pusiera de pie de un salto, muy molesto. Tal como ella esperaba.

\- ¡Retráctate por eso! ¡He mejorado mucho desde nuestra última batalla en las Cataratas Tohjo! – gritó Sam, señalándola con el dedo. Agatha volvió a reírse, pero rápidamente se calmó.

\- ¿Has mejorado, dices? – Agarró la Pokébola de Ekans, lanzándola de arriba abajo. – Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Sam arqueó una ceja, y entonces suspiró.

\- Si querías una batalla, solo tenías que habérmela pedido.

\- Eso sería tomar el camino fácil. – dijo Agatha, y luego miró a su hermano. – Tony, tu turno.

Asintiendo, Tony corrió entre los dos y levantó los brazos como si fuera un réferi entrenado. Al mismo tiempo, Ekans se puso junto a ella y le siseó amenazadoramente a Sam.

\- Tu inicial, ¿eh? – Sam estudió al Pokémon de Agatha antes de agarrar una Pokébola propia. – Muy bien. ¡Charmeleon, hora de pelear!

Sam giró la manilla y dejó la bola en el suelo. Después de unos segundos, el inicial de Sam emergió, disparando un Lanzallamas hacia el cielo. Agatha sonrió. Esta era la cuarta vez que enfrentaba al Charmeleon de Sammy en batalla, y posiblemente la quinta victoria. Sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con él. Entretanto, Tony sonrió y levantó ambos brazos.

\- La batalla entre Samuel Oak de Pueblo Paleta y Agatha Grimm de Ciudad Viridian está por comenzar. Será una batalla de uno a uno, y continuará hasta que un Pokémon haya caído o se rinda. ¡Adelante!

Agatha y Sam intercambiaron otra mirada, y sus Pokémon hicieron lo mismo. Sam decidió hacer el primer movimiento.

\- ¡Hagamos esto rápido! ¡Charmeleon, Cabezazo! – El Pokémon tipo Fuego asintió, bajó la cabeza y se echó a correr hacia adelante.

\- Ekans, Doble Equipo.

Charmeleon se frenó para detenerse cuando varias copias de Ekans comenzaron a rodearlo, mientras buscaba a la verdadera. Sam frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Usa Lanzallamas a tu alrededor!

Su Pokémon abrió la boca y comenzó a girar y empezó a girar, disparando una ardiente lengua de fuego para deshacer a cada falsa Ekans. Sam sonrió, solo para darse cuenta que el Pokémon serpiente no estaba por ninguna parte. Él y Charmeleon miraron a todas partes, sin ver ningún rastro del Pokémon de Agatha. Mientras su infructuosa búsqueda continuaba, Agatha cruzó los brazos.

\- ¡Bomba de Lodo!

De repente, una bola de lodo salió disparada desde un árbol, golpeando a Charmeleon directo en los ojos. El Pokémon de Fuego comenzó a agitarse tratando de sacárselo, mientras Ekans aterrizaba desde el árbol con gracia. Los ojos de Sam se ensancharon, y luego se enfocó y apretó los puños.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – ordenó. Con los ojos abiertos en rendijas, Charmeleon disparó el chorro de fuego contra Ekans. La falló por completo, y Agatha se rio.

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk. ¿De veras creíste que eso funcionaría ahora? – Agatha chasqueó los dedos. – ¡Tóxico!

Ekans inhaló, y disparó un smog venenoso directo hacia Charmeleon. Sam palideció ante esto.

\- ¡Esquívalo!

Charmeleon se agachó, pero terminó cayendo directo en la nube de smog, tosiendo y sacudiéndose mientras su piel tomaba una tonalidad púrpura. Agatha parecía divertida de ver lo pálido de Sam.

\- Este encuentro se acabó. – dijo volteando hacia Ekans. – Ya sabes qué hacer. Sigue con Bombas de Lodo.

El Pokémon Venenoso asintió, y preparó su lodo. Agatha sonrió mientras veía la batalla correr exactamente como ella quería: con la vista de Charmeleon incapacitada y varios Dobles Equipos activos, solo tenía que seguir arrojándole Bombas de Lodo para reducir más y más su precisión, todo mientras Tóxico lentamente le reducía su salud. Charmeleon no podía hacer nada excepto girarse torpemente mientras Ekans mantenía su distancia. Era una estrategia que había estado preparando desde hacía tiempo para lidiar con Javelin y otros entrenadores: aparte de los de tipo Acero y otros de tipo Veneno Steel, básicamente le ofrecía una victoria gratis contra cualquier oponente que enfrentara. Ya podría haber derrotado fácilmente a Sammy en este punto, pero no haría daño probar la estrategia antes de llegar a Blackthorn y eliminar cualquier fallo.

Mientras la rutina continuaba sin interferencia, Agatha se sentía cada vez más confiada. Al mirar a Sammy, ya podía ver su mirada derrotada, pero de repente, lo vio dándole una sonrisa llena de confianza. Agatha parpadeó, y luego arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? Estás perdiendo.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees. Terminaremos esta batalla de un solo movimiento. – La sonrisa de Sam se volvió más amplia mientras levantaba su dedo. Agatha lo miró un momento, para luego reírse.

\- Ja, ya quisieras, fanfarrón. – le dijo. La mirada de Sam permaneció enfocada, mientras Charmeleon continuaba girando sin ton ni son por todos lados. Algo de sudor rodó por la cara de Agatha, pero rápidamente frunció el cejo y señaló al frente. – ¡Ekans, usa Doble Equipo un poco más, y luego sigue con Bomba de Lodo!

Las copias de Ekans inmediatamente rodearon a Charmeleon, y todas ellas cargaron lodo para un ataque al mismo tiempo. Agatha suspiró de alivio; no había manera de que Sam tuviera cartas de triunfo ahora. O eso creía, pues desafortunadamente para ella, sí las tenía.

\- ¡Charmeleon, ahora! ¡As Aéreo! – gritó Sam con una sonrisa.

Agatha se congeló al ver a Charmeleon corriendo hacia adelante, con sus garras brillando y volviéndose cinco veces más largas. Levantó su brazo y se acercó hacia uno de los Ekans. Tanto Agatha como Ekans se les quedaron viendo fijamente, y Charmeleon sonrió. Un solo tajo rápido después, Ekans gritó y salió volando, para luego caer al suelo y rodar hasta los pies de Agatha, completamente inconsciente. Ambos, Agatha y Tony, observaron el cuerpo de Ekans sin palabras. Tony entonces se acordó de su deber, y levantó el brazo algo avergonzado.

\- Uhm, Ekans ya no puede pelear. Los ganadores son Samuel Oak y su Charmeleon.

Agatha se quedó tiesa, mirando a su Ekans en shock. Había perdido, y contra ese nerd de Pueblo paleta. El nerd al que había pateado cinco veces hasta el domingo en cada batalla que habían tenido hasta ese momento. Mientras ella continuaba conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar, Sam cogió algunas medicinas y empezó a aplicárselas a su Pokémon, sonriendo y frotándole la espalda.

\- Buen trabajo, amigo. Ahora toma un buen descanso. – Sam retornó a su amigo, y luego se volvió hacia Agatha, ofreciéndole un Revivir y algunas pociones. – Toma, esta va por mi cuenta.

Agatha observó los frascos por unos segundos antes de agarrarlos de un manotón, gruñendo mientras sostenía a Ekans. Eso había sido muy embarazoso.

\- ¿Cómo fue eso posible? – masculló Agatha, rociando a Ekans por abajo.

\- Estuvimos entrenando para golpear a oponentes sin importar qué pase. – sonrió Sam con un poco de arrogancia. – Le enseñé a Charmeleon a utilizar Danza de Espadas sin que el oponente se dé cuenta.

Agatha frunció el cejo. ¿Danza de Espadas? No había ningún momento en el cual Charmeleon pudiera haber utilizado eso… y entonces, se acordó de la batalla y todas las veces que Charmeleon giraba y se movía a todos lados, y los ojos se le ensancharon; esos no eran intentos de estar buscando alrededor a pesar de la Bomba de Lodo, eran una Danza de Espadas que se podía ocultar fácilmente. No era solo un truco, era uno que estaba planeado específicamente para su Ekans. Uno que resultó, y que dejaba en evidencia lo débil que era. La chica se mordió el labio y miró enojada a Oak.

\- Eso fue trampa. Siempre tienes que gritar tus órdenes. ¡Eso es lo que hacen todos los entrenadores!

\- La derrota duele, ¿verdad? – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

Agatha volteó en la otra dirección y se agarró los hombros, tragándose su réplica; no iba a darle jamás la satisfacción de tener razón, menos ahora. Dicho eso, le echó una mirada a Tony para que la apoyara.

\- Bueno, no hay nada que diga que no puedes hacer eso. – Tony se rascó la nuca algo intranquilo, pero terminó sonriéndole a Sam y rápidamente cambió el tema. – Como sea, ¡tu Charmeleon estuvo genial! ¡Lo has criado muy bien!

\- Gracias. – Sam sonrió con orgullo.

\- Me gustaría tener uno. – Tony bajó la cabeza, y su sonrisa se tornó en un cejo fruncido.

\- Si quieres, puedo darte algunos consejos. – dijo Sam. Tony rápidamente le dio toda su atención.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Sam se rio, y comenzó a explicarle lo que sabía. Agatha se volteó a verlos, con la derrota todavía ardiéndole por dentro mientras recuperaba a Ekans. Al ver a Tony escuchando a Sam, no pudo evitar notar lo feliz que estaba. Sabía que él realmente quería ser un entrenador, pero con lo emocionado que estaba de empezar su propio viaje, en un mundo lleno de peligros y completamente solo…

\- ¡No te atrevas, Oak! – dijo levantándose de golpe, con una expresión sombría y mirándolo con ojos de pistola. – ¡Es mi hermano de quien estamos hablando!

Sam dejó de hablar, volteando confuso junto con Tony. Agatha se colocó entre ellos dando pisotones duros. Sam ladeó la cabeza.

\- Uhm, ¿qué?

\- ¡No dejaré que te lo lleves!

\- Yo no iba a hacer nada de…

\- ¡Cállate! – La mirada de Agatha solo se intensificó, y parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un puñetazo a Sam. Tony saltó entre los dos, levantando los brazos.

\- Hey, hermana, cálmate. Yo fui el que se lo pidió primero.

\- ¡No tienes nada qué aprender de este tonto! – le gruñó Agatha. Sam probablemente le dio una mirada por eso, pero ella tenía toda su atención en Tony. Su hermano la miró con la boca abierta, solo para después mirar al suelo en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto? – Tony levantó la cabeza, y la confusión le llenó toda la cara. – Siempre que digo que quiero ser entrenador o que quiero aprender de los Pokémon, tú te quejas y dices que no puedo. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo de que llegue a ser mejor que tú?

Agatha se quedó tiesa, asimilando la verdad de lo que acababa de decirle.

\- No, no es eso, solo que…

\- ¡Entonces déjame aprender! ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? – La mirada de Tony pasó de confusa a furiosa. Apretó los puños con más determinación que nunca.

Agatha sintió que el corazón se le hundía. Sabía bien cuál era el problema: el mundo era peligroso, y Tony todavía no estaba listo para él. Tony, la única persona que le quedaba en esta vida.

\- Yo… – Tragó en seco y perdió el aplomo. No pudo más que voltear hacia el otro lado. – Lo siento, no puedes.

Miró de nuevo el rostro de su hermano, cómo su fachada de determinación se hacía pedazos con la decepción. Todo era por su bien, tenía que serlo. Pero entonces, la determinación volvió, y ahora era él quien la miraba con furia.

\- Entonces tengo razón. – dijo señalándola. Agatha tragó en seco. – ¡No quieres que sea entrenador porque podría vencerte! ¡Solo estás celosa!

\- Tony, por favor…

\- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Voy a demostrar que te equivocas! – Y sin avisar, Tony le saltó encima a su hermana, quitándole una de las Pokébolas vacías que traía con ella. Ella se puso pálida y solo pudo quedarse viendo como lo hacía antes de salir corriendo.

\- ¡Tony! – gritó Agatha. Su hermano no se detuvo, y siguió hasta llegar a los árboles.

\- ¡Voy a atrapar a uno de esos estúpidos Gastly, y me convertiré en un gran entrenador! ¡No, seré el entrenador más fuerte de Pokémon Fantasmas que haya existido, y en tu cara! ¡Adiós, perdedora!

Después de hacerle una trompetilla a su hermana, Tony desapareció entre los árboles, mientras Agatha se quedaba congelada al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Su hermano acababa de ir a aventurarse solo en el bosque más peligroso en todo Kanto y Johto, armado solo con una simple Pokébola. Un escalofrío le bajó por la espina, y de inmediato apretó los puños.

Escuchando unos pasos, se volteó para ver a Sam caminando hacia ella, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. Ella se puso furiosa y le habló enseñando todos los dientes.

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Ahora más te vale que me ayudes a encontrar a ese estúpido de mi hermano! ¡Pero ya!

Sam solo le dio una expresión conmocionada, pero antes de decir nada, Agatha intensificó la mirada, le agarró el brazo y lo arrastró con ella.

\- ¡Solo tenías que pedírmelo, vaya! – gruñó Sam, pero de inmediato se tornó serio. – Pero tienes razón, tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Y así, Agatha y Sam corrieron hacia las profundidades del Bosque Drowning, siguiendo el rastro de Tony. Agatha mantuvo su mirada enfocada hacia el frente, apretando los puños firmemente. Tony era todo lo que le quedaba, no podía perderlo a él también.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta a los bosques…**_

Entre más profundo se adentraban Agatha y Sam, menos luz se asomaba por la densa cantidad de hojas que había sobre ellos. No había más nadie alrededor excepto ellos dos, y sus pasos hacían eco en el suelo y en ocasionales charcos de loco. Estaban respirando con dificultad, y cualquier sonido los ponía en alerta máxima. Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, pero no podían quitarse de encima la sensación de que algo los acechaba.

Agatha se mordió los labios y apretó los dientes. No sabía si la ausencia de cualquier Pokémon fuese una bendición o una maldición, pero algo sí sabía con certeza: no le gustaba la atmósfera de este bosque para nada, y cada segundo que pasaba le hacía desear más poder marcharse de él. Se frotó la frente, gruñéndose a sí misma. En el momento en que encontraran a Tony, iba a recibir un merecido castigo por todo este embrollo. La chica suspiró y miró hacia su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con Sam.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya encontraste a Tony?

\- No hay rastro de él. – suspiró, caminando de vuelta hacia Agatha. Ella ni se molestó en ocultar su enojo.

\- ¿Otra vez? ¿Te estás al menos esforzando por encontrarlo? – protestó ella. Sam gruñó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Este es uno de los bosques más grandes de todo Kanto y Johto, encontrar a Tony no será fácil.

\- Puras excusas. – se burló Agatha, luego sacudió la cabeza mientras gruñía. – Como sea, hay que movernos.

Caminó unos pasos mientras miraba alrededor, apretando los puños y frunciendo el entrecejo. Antes de progresar mucho, sintió que le jalaban el brazo. Agatha siseó y se volteó para encontrarse con Sam agarrándole la mano con fuerza. Se soltó bruscamente y le echó ojos de pistola.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? No tenemos tiempo que perder.

\- Eso es cierto, pero no llegaremos a ninguna parte si estás tan tensa. – Sam cruzó los brazos, devolviéndole la mirada. Agatha retrocedió, volviendo a sacudir su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? Estoy bien.

\- Tu cara y tu cuerpo dicen otra cosa. – dijo él. Agatha tomó una expresión sombría y trató de ajustar su postura. Sam suspiró y se encogió de hombros. – Lo entiendo, estás preocupada. Mi primo de Alola siempre se mete en problemas cuando estamos juntos, así que sé cómo te sientes…

\- ¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo me siento!

Sam se detuvo, abriendo los ojos de golpe viendo a Agatha. Ella solo lo miró con rabia, sus ojos ardiendo y los puños apretados con fuerza. Un silencio volvió a recaer entre los dos, salvo que las palabras de Agatha resonaron haciendo eco por el bosque. Al recuperar su aliento, Agatha pensó en lo que acababa de decir. Sammy tenía razón, estar enfadada no llevaría a nada productivo, pero aun así él no podría entenderlo. Ni siquiera debería intentarlo.

\- Tú eres el nerd aquí. – dijo ella mirando hacia el camino, tratando de fingir que no le importaba nada. – ¿A dónde crees que pudo haberse ido?

\- A juzgar por los alrededores, yo diría que por allá. – dijo Sam señalando a la izquierda, donde se veían ramas rotas y movidas. Agatha asintió y trató de irse para allá de prisa sin decir palabra. – ¿Hey, Agatha?

Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, levantando una ceja. Al ver a Oak sonriéndole, la levantó a un más. Él se puso una mano en el pecho y le dio a Agatha una mirada solemne.

\- Encontraremos a tu hermano, puedes estar segura.

Normalmente, Agatha se habría reído por eso, se habría burlado de él por andar de sentimental, y probablemente hasta lo llamaría idiota. En vez de eso, tuvo que resistirse al deseo de sonreír y rápidamente se dio la vuelta con un cejo exageradamente fruncido.

\- ¡Hmph, como si me fuera a ir sin él! ¿Por quién me tomas? – Se fue pisando furiosa, tratando de poner tanta distancia entre los dos como si fuera posible. Sam se rio, y Agatha se alegró de que no pudiera verle sus mejillas rojas.

Antes de seguir con eso, sin embargo, oyeron un ruido pesado. Sam y Agatha miraron en la otra dirección, y lo único que encontraron fueron solo unos pocos arbustos que se sacudían.

\- ¿Tony? ¿Eres tú? – murmuró Agatha, tragándose en seco.

Sam frunció el cejo y miró de cerca los arbustos. Tanto él como Agatha tocaron por instinto las Pokébolas. Ningún Pokémon abandonó los arbustos. Sin embargo, una especie de bruma púrpura empezó a moverse hacia ellos. Sam y Agatha giraron sus gorras y dejaron sus Pokébolas en el suelo, dejando salir a Zubat y Charmeleon. Los dos apuntaron hacia la bruma que se acercaba.

\- ¡Zubat, Ataque de Ala sobre esa cosa!

\- ¡Quémala, Charmeleon!

Ambos Pokémon hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, el primero agitando sus alas y el otro disparando llamas para dispersar el gas, solo para que este empujara todavía más a pesar de eso. Agatha y Sam se quedaron congelados mientras la neblina llegaba hasta sus Pokémon. Zubat y Charmeleon cayeron al suelo, tosiendo y con dolor, tratando de escapar de ella. Agatha y Sam solo pudieron quedarse mirándolos, hasta que recuperaron su atención y reactivaron sus Pokébolas para retirar a sus Pokémon y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. No dieron ni diez pasos cuando de pronto se vieron rodeados por la neblina púrpura.

Tuvieron que cubrirse las bocas y narices antes de seguir adelante, pero fue por nada; los niños cayeron de rodillas, tosiendo el asqueroso smog e inhalaron mucho más en el proceso. Este se introdujo en sus cuerpos, llenándolos de veneno. Los dos se agitaron tratando de conseguir aire, y sus sentidos empezaron a perderse poco a poco, y su visión se tornó borrosa. Trataron de pararse, pero volvieron a caer, y todo empezó a darles vueltas. Antes de perder la conciencia, solo oyeron una última cosa:

\- **La diversión apenas comienza…** – Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

…

En cuanto Agatha reabrió sus ojos, el espacio a su alrededor estaba totalmente oscuro y negro. Parpadeó, pero la oscuridad no se fue. Confundida aunque curiosa, Agatha dio unos pasos hacia la nada, inspeccionando sus alrededores, sin encontrar nada excepto un total vacío. Sus pasos hacían eco hacia todas partes y a ningún lugar a la vez. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Agatha, pero siguió adelante. Y entonces, oyó una voz familiar.

\- Estás aquí.

Agatha se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo. Se dio la vuelta, y ahí estaba él: Tony, ileso y mirándola de vuelta.

\- ¡Tony! ¡Estás bien! – dijo Agatha. Corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, pero de repente Tony le levantó la mano. Agatha se deslizó hasta detenerse, mirando confundida a su hermano. – ¿Tony? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Vete. Me quedaré aquí. – dijo él mirándola fijamente. Agatha se rio y lo agarró del brazo.

\- Es broma, ¿verdad? Vámonos, tenemos que volver. – le dijo. Tony se soltó violenta de ella, sorprendiéndola, y luego la miró enojado.

\- Nunca he estado tan feliz como ahora. Quiero quedarme en el Bosque Drowning. – insistió. Agatha se rio, pero su risa se fue apagando al notar la cara inexpresiva de Tony. Sus ojos se ensancharon, y fue entonces que se percató de que no era broma. Tony le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia la oscuridad. – No vuelvas por mí nunca más.

Agatha palideció, y rápidamente echó a correr detrás de su hermano.

\- ¡Espera, Tony! ¡Tony! – Tony no le respondió, y empezó a desvanecerse. Agatha corrió, gritando cada vez más y más fuerte a medida que se incrementaba la distancia entre los dos. – ¡Tony, regresa por favor! ¡Perdóname! ¡Regresa!

El vacío la arrastró, sujetándole los brazos, piernas y cuello. A pesar de todo, ella persistió y comenzó a forcejear, mientras la oscuridad envolvía más y más a Tony. Pronto se tornó una mancha intermitente de color, y después, se fue por completo. El corazón de Agatha se detuvo al darse cuenta de que se quedó totalmente sola. El espacio la sujetó con más fuerza, incluso entre más luchaba. Extendió su brazo hacia la oscuridad, todavía intentando alcanzar a su hermano perdido.

\- ¡TONY! – gritó Agatha, sintiendo que el agarre alrededor de su cuerpo se apretaba más.

El piso se rompió debajo de sus pies, y comenzó a caer hacia la nada. Gritó hasta que terminó por quedarse sin aire, y la oscuridad la envolvió, hasta que sintió que su caída de repente se detenía…

…

 _ ***¡SNAP!***_

Agatha se despertó de golpe, y se encontró con un rostro negro devolviéndole la mirada. Dejó salir un grito, y el Gastly flotó hacia atrás, viéndola con sus ojos en blanco. Agatha parpadeó, y miró enojada al Pokémon Fantasma. Trató de moverse, pero sintió que sus brazos estaban estirados encima de su cabeza y sus pies colgando en el aire. Se quedó congelada, y entonces vio que tenía lianas enredadas por todo el cuerpo y colgando precariamente de una rama.

\- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

\- ¡Agatha! - Agatha miró hacia el frente, y vio a Sam en el mismo predicamento en un árbol diferente, pálido y sudando. Tragó en seco y rápidamente puso una mirada firme.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué estamos colgando aquí?

\- No estoy seguro. Lo último que recuerdo es que ese gas nos noqueó, y después desperté aquí. – Sam miró hacia abajo, y frunció el cejo. – Pero esa no es la peor parte.

Sintiendo el terror fluyendo por su cuerpo, Agatha se atrevió a mirar abajo, y se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Muchos, muchos Victreebels aguardaban debajo de sus árboles, mirándolos fijamente y con la boca abierta en espera de algo para comer. Se quedaron esperando pacientemente su bocadillo. Gotas de sudor chorrearon por la cara de Agatha, y se quedó viendo al Gastly. Los puntos eran fáciles de conectar.

\- Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? – Su mirada se tornó más aguda. – ¡Tú nos dejaste aquí arriba!

El Gastly retrocedió, con los ojos salidos, les dio una mirada furiosa y flotó detrás de la rama de Agatha. La chica puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- ¿Qué estás…? – En el momento en que vio los colmillos de Gastly mordiendo las lianas que las sostenían, Agatha palideció. Sus ojos se movieron entre las enormes bocas que aguardaban abajo, y el fantasma a punto de enviarla cayendo hacia ellas. Apretando los dientes, le gritó al Gastly. – ¡Detente, ahora!

El Gastly solo le echó una mirada, pero la ignoró y siguió mordiendo las lianas. Agatha trató de liberarse inútilmente, y podía escuchar como las lianas lentamente se iban desenrollando.

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo mirando a Sam, tratando de deshacerse del Gastly. – ¡Haz algo, pero ya!

Sam retrocedió, y luego observó a su alrededor. Agatha solo podía esperar mientras las lianas a su alrededor se seguían desenrollando, mirando a las enormes bocas que esperaban debajo de ellos, con sus dientes apuntando hacia los entrenadores. Luego miró a Sam, esperando que algo, lo que fuera, saliera de la boca de ese estúpido nerd.

\- Tenemos que saltar. – dijo Sam. A Agatha por poco se le van los ojos, y entonces miró hacia abajo las bocas listas para tragárselos y digerirlos bajo sus pies. Se quedó viéndola con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

\- Confía en mí con esto. – le dijo. Agatha observó los peligros que había debajo, y dio un respingo. Rápidamente volteó a ver a Sam y él se quedó viéndola fijamente. El chico frunció el cejo y suspiró. – De acuerdo.

Sam miró abajo y tomó un profundo respiro. Le dio a las lianas que lo sujetaban un fuerte jalón y estas se rompieron fácilmente. El chico comenzó a caer, directo hacia los Victreebels. Agatha no pudo hacer más que mirar como su amigo iba directo hacia su muerte. Y entonces, sintió que sus propias lianas se rompían, y ella también comenzó a caer con él.

El mundo a su alrededor pareció alentarse mientras se enfocaba en los Victreebels de nuevo, con las bocas abiertas y sus largos dientes aguardando para consumirla. El miedo fluyó por sus venas, y apretó sus párpados aguardando su final.

Pero no llegó. Al caer, se rodó en la grama hasta que golpeó algo. Agatha lentamente abrió sus ojos, confundida. A su alrededor solo había hierba, pero ni rastro de ningún Pokémon, carnívoro o de cualquier otra clase.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo volviéndose a levantar, rascándose la cabeza. - ¿A dónde se fueron los los Victreebels?"

\- No eran reales. – dijo Sam, sacudiéndose el polvo mientras caminaba hacia Agatha. – Solo me di cuenta de ello porque estaban demasiado quietos, y creí que valía la pena intentarlo.

\- Idiota. – dijo Agatha, poniéndose una mano en su corazón acelerado. – ¿Y si hubieran sido reales?

\- Entre morirnos de hambre ahí colgados y tratar de saltar, la segunda opción sonaba mejor.

Agatha no respondió, simplemente sudó frío. Justo en ese instante, un sonido de algo traqueteando captó su atención. Al voltearse a verlo, pronto deseó que no hubiera sido así. Encima de ellos había varios esqueletos, todos enrollados en lianas igual como ellos lo habían estado momentos antes, en cada árbol. Todos se movían con el viento, como decoraciones macabras. Quizás fuese solo otra ilusión, o tal vez el resto de la gente que no captó el mensaje de la trampa. Fue suficiente para mantener a Agatha tiesa del miedo, temblando como una hoja. Al darse cuenta de esto, Sam le agarró la mano.

\- Vamos a algún lugar seguro.

Agatha asintió y caminó con él, mientras el viento que movía los esqueletos le mandaba escalofríos bajándole por la espina.

* * *

 _ **Más adelante…**_

Los Bosques Drowning se volvían más y más oscuros entre más profundo se adentraban por el camino. Interminables árboles altos enmarcaban el camino, fundiéndose demasiado con la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Agatha y Sam habían estado caminando por un largo tiempo, y aun así el escenario no cambiaba nada. No podían hacer mucho más excepto seguir adelante, apuntando con sus linternas a todas partes y rezando porque sus bombillas no fueran a quemárseles por el camino.

Dando otra mirada al suelo, Agatha pudo ver unas pocas piedras blancas. Cráneos y huesos como los que vieron antes estaban por todo el lugar, y un escalofrío le bajó por la espina. Tragó en seco y echó fuera esos pensamientos, y luego simplemente los ignoró; habría matado por un poco más de luz ahora. De repente, Sam rompió el silencio apretando su agarre en la linterna.

\- Los rumores de este bosque deben ser ciertos.

\- No me digas, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? – Agatha rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno, el Gastly que vimos antes, y las ilusiones de Victreebels. – Sam se frotó el mentón, pensativo. – Tal vez el gas que nos noqueó haya sido de otros Gastlys. Pueden convertirse en él después de todo.

Agatha tragó en seco tratando de ignorar esa imagen mental. Gruñó un momento, hasta que oyó el sonido de algo que se partía; se sobresaltó en alerta y apuntó la linterna, solo para encontrarse con nada. Se relajó solo ligeramente, y volvió a centrar su atención en Sam.

\- Oye, nerd. – dijo frunciendo el cejo. – Si puedes sacar información como esa, ¿por qué no me dices una forma de encontrar a Tony?

\- Lo estoy intentando, ¿sabes? – suspiró Sam, moviendo su propia linterna alrededor. – No es mi culpa si no hay pistas.

Agatha sacudió la cabeza y volvió a buscar por el camino. Se esperaba que en cualquier momento le saltara un Gastly o un Misdreavus, o tal vez que un cadáver viviente se arrastrara hacia ella para estrangularla o algo más igual de horrorífico y tenebroso, o tal vez alguna otra ilusión como un Moltres a punto de quemarlos vivos. Dio un respingo. Tony estaba perdido aquí, y no habían encontrado ningún rastro de él, lo que solo significaba una cosa. Agatha endureció la mirada y tomó un profundo respiro. Tony estaba bien, tenía que estarlo. Era solo que el lugar le tenía dando vueltas la cabeza, y pronto lo encontrarían.

Si tan solo pudiera creer en eso. De pronto sintió una mano temblorosa tocándole el hombro, y se quedó congelada; al darse la vuelta sintió alivio y a la vez algo de molestia de solo ver que se trataba de Sam.

\- No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. Tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte. – le sonrió. – Ya verás que seguro lo encontraremos.

Agatha se quedó viendo a Sam. Estaba temblando como una hoja, y su sonrisa tambaleaba, sin mencionar que estaba sudando casi a chorros. Se veía totalmente patético y listo para sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento. La mirada de Agatha se volvió enojada de nuevo. Apenas podía tolerarlo, ¿y ahora estaba haciendo el acto de hombre sin miedo con ella? ¿Quién se creía que era?

\- Puedes dejar ese acto del héroe. Nadie se lo va a tragar. – le dijo. Sam ensanchó los ojos y la miró enfurruñado.

\- Tú tampoco te ves muy valiente, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Pues discúlpame si me preocupa mi hermano y quiero salvarlo! – estalló Agatha, enseñando los dientes. Sam no retrocedió, sino que le respondió de igual manera.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, es que crees que estoy aquí para divertirme?

\- ¡Él no es tu hermano!

\- ¡Ustedes son mis amigos! ¿Qué esperas que haga?

\- ¡Quedarte callado y ayudarme! ¡Es todo lo que tienes que hacer! – La mirada de Agatha se intensificó sobre Sam. – ¡No tienes idea de todo lo que hemos pasado!

\- ¿Acaso crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor? ¡No eres la única con problemas familiares!

Agatha abrió su boca, pero no pudo replicarle. Solo se quedó allí, mirando fijamente a Sam, que se veía igual de sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. Ambos entrenadores se quedaron tiesos, apuntando sus linternas hacia el otro, tratando de entender lo que acababan de gritarse uno al otro.

Por fortuna para Agatha, el ruido de hierba agitándose hizo que ambos entrenadores apuntaran sus linternas hacia la fuente, listos para salir corriendo si era necesario. Pero lo único que salió fue un pequeño Caterpie que se arrastró hacia ellos. Unos cuantos Hoothoots, Furrets, Glooms, Pidgeys y otros Pokémon salieron en el área. Agatha los miró a todos; no había Pokémon de tipo Fantasma, y se movían demasiado para ser ilusiones.

\- Solo son Pokémon salvajes. – suspiró Sam de alivio relajándose un poco. Agatha no lo hizo, en vez de eso puso sus ojos en rendijas.

\- No, no es así. Algo está mal.

Sam arqueó una ceja mientras Agatha estudiaba a los Pokémon. Podía sentir que algo no estaba bien con ellos, pero no estaba segura de qué específicamente. Y entonces les vio los ojos. Vacíos, inyectados en sangre, y todos dirigidos hacia ellos.

Antes de poder reaccionar, todos los Pokémon se les lanzaron en montón. Forzaron a Sam y Agatha al suelo, presionándose sobre ellos y sacándoles el aire de los pulmones. Los chicos trataron de forcejear y liberarse, pero los Pokémon los mantuvieron allí. Sus linternas salieron rodando, y su forcejeo quedó cubierto de oscuridad.

Agatha podía sentir garras y colmillos haciéndole mella por todo el cuerpo: en el pecho, los brazos y piernas, y en la garganta. Algunos habían empezado a picotearla y a rasguñarla, y ella solo podía encogerse de dolor. A su lado, podía escuchar los gritos de Sam. Pero a pesar del dolor, Agatha siguió forcejeando. Trató de alejarlos, pero cada movimiento era ahogado por la multitud de Pokémon. Podía sentir que se le iba el aliento, y su cuerpo se hundía en el suelo.

Casi se rindió, pero entonces endureció la mirada. Ese no podía ser su final. Agatha trató de llevarse la mano al cinturón, pero su brazo fue atrapado por varios Caterpies. La chica suprimió un grito, y se enfocó; al verse el cuerpo, y sus alrededores, notó que un Rattata se le aproximaba para hundirle los colmillos en la garganta. Y luego, vio la piedra blanca de antes. Tragando en seco, decidió jugársela.

Luchó por levantarse, primero por las caderas, una y otra vez, y el Rattata perdió el balance y retrasó la mordida, pero el enjambre siguió presionando. Agatha golpeó la cadera contra el suelo una y otra vez, con sus ojos en su primera Pokébola. Empezó a sacudirse con cada movimiento, lenta pero segura, y entonces…

 _ ***¡CLICK!***_

La Pokébola se desenganchó y cayó en el suelo. Los Pokémon voltearon su atención a ella, y Agatha logró liberar una pierna para patearla. Rezó y se quedó mirándola, hasta que chocó contra la piedra blanca. Un estallido de luz después, Ekans saltó hacia el Rattata para morderlo. El Pokémon detuvo su tortura y se enfocó en la recién llegada, y Agatha tomó su oportunidad.

Con un fuerte empujón Agatha logró volver a ponerse de pie y liberarse, escapando de los Pokémon mientras Ekans los mantenía a raya con Tóxico y Doble Equipo. Volteó a ver a Sam y lo encontró ahora en su anterior predicamento. Cogió su otra Pokébola y la abrió rápidamente.

\- ¡Ayúdalo, Zubat!

Su confiable tipo Volador se elevó y disparó un Supersónico hacia los que atacaban a Sam, aturdiéndolos y confundiéndolos lo suficiente para que Sam también se liberara. El chico se arrastró hacia Agatha y entonces agarró sus propias Pokébolas, con lo que su Charmeleon, Exeggcute y Growlithe también se unieron a la batalla. Ambos entrenadores se lanzaron sin perder tiempo mientras los Pokémon salvajes volvían a la ofensiva, contraatacando lo mejor que podían: ataques volaban a diestra y siniestra. Sam y Agatha trataban de mantener a los Pokémon a raya mientras Ekans y Zubat envenenaban a cualquiera que se acercara, en tanto que los Pokémon de Sam trataban de mantener a los enemigos lejos por cualquier medio posible.

Los Pokémon seguían volviendo por más, pero ningún entrenador iba a darse por vencido. Los dos presionaron, gritando orden tras orden, hasta que los Pokémon salvajes finalmente cayeron inconscientes. Al caer el último Pokémon, Agatha alcanzó a ver a un Gastly observándolos desde cierta distancia y luego dispersándose. Ella frunció el cejo y apretó los puños: por supuesto que tenía que ser obra suya.

Mientras recuperaban su aliento, Agatha y Sam compartieron una mirada y tragaron en seco al unísono mientras recuperaban sus linternas. Salieron huyendo a toda prisa de los Pokémon derrotados con sus equipos siguiéndolos, con sus cabezas llenas de preocupación y confusión.

…

La suerte se puso del lado de Agatha y Sam en cuanto llegaron a un claro, lo bastante grande para varias personas y con mucha más luz que cualquier otra parte del bosque. Ambos entrenadores se sintieron bastante complacidos antes de sentarse en el suelo bajo unos árboles para recuperar sus fuerzas, manteniendo un ojo abierto ante sus alrededores. A veces podían oír gritos y sonidos de Pokémon en la distancia, que nunca fallaban en ponerlos en alerta máxima, por más que intentaran conservar la calma.

Mientras intentaban relajarse, Agatha observó la Pokébola de Ekans mientras su Pokémon se enrollaba junto a ella. Estaba llena de grietas por todos lados y la manija se había desencajado, con pocas posibilidades de volver a arreglarse. Seguramente tendría que comprarse una nueva. Si primero sobrevivían a los Bosques Drowning, por supuesto.

Agatha miró a su alrededor, poniéndose tensa. Los Pokémon salvajes, ese gas maligno, las ilusiones, tal vez solo fuesen un montón de fantasmas que andaban jugando con ellos; cualquier cosa podría suceder en cualquier segundo, y nadie les decía que los Pokémon Fantasmas tuvieran más trucos guardados para ellos. Los ojos de la chica volvieron a fijarse en Sam, que estaba a unos árboles de distancia. También estaba tenso, y miraba hacia el suelo, mientras Charmeleon y Growlithe se mantenían en guardia a su alrededor. Se quedó observándolo por un rato, antes de caminar junto a él y sentarse a su lado.

\- Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? – dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro. Sam no le respondió de inmediato, así que Agatha le quitó la mano. La chica miró hacia la tranquila escenografía, soltando un suspiro. – Entonces… los Pokémon Fantasmas andan tras nuestra sangre, ¿verdad?

\- Así parece. – dijo Sam. Agatha sacudió la cabeza y pasó una mano por los brotes de hierba.

\- Y no tenemos forma de salir de aquí, o de dónde está Tony, o de nada, realmente.

\- Eso es verdad.

Había muchas cosas que no se habían dicho, pero una cosa que estaba clara para los dos: nada de lo que estaban pasando ahora era algo en lo que entrenadores novatos deberían haberse metido. Agatha dejó caer sus hombros y tragó en seco, mirando hacia la hierba.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – preguntó Sam arqueando una ceja.

\- Por arrastrarte a este embrollo. – dijo Agatha. Sam parpadeó algunas veces antes de entrecerrar los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Seamos honestos, no vamos a salir con vida de aquí. – Agatha se tragó sus preocupaciones y trató de forzar una risa intranquila. – Así que yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

Sam se quedó quieto un momento más, antes de suspirar y ajustar su posición.

\- Si no quisiera quedarme contigo, habría escapado a la primera oportunidad. – Su mirada se puso firme mientras apretaba sus puños. – Necesito ser un entrenador fuerte, y pensé que ayudar a la gente sería la mejor manera.

\- De verdad no entiendo por qué tienes ese complejo de buen samaritano. – dijo Agatha levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Sam no le respondió de inmediato, simplemente suspiró y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. De pronto, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Ya sabes de mi lugar de nacimiento, Pueblo Paleta, ¿verdad? – preguntó Sam. Agatha asintió.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

\- Bueno… no siempre se llamó así. Una vez se llamó "Pueblo en Blanco".

\- No me extraña que le cambiaran el nombre. – dijo Agatha. Sam no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, pero rápidamente retomó lo que estaba diciendo y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Dejando de lado las ironías, el nombre se lo pusieron por mi abuelo, Pallet Oak. – Se frotó el cuello mientras sonreía con orgullo. – Fue Campeón de Kanto durante unos veinte años, y entrenó a más de 151 Pokémon él solo.

Agatha parpadeó, y de pronto reconoció el nombre. Se puso pálida y se levantó de un salto, mirando fijamente a Sam.

\- Espera, ¿estás hablando de Pallet el Invencible? ¿El mayor Maestro Pokémon que jamás ha vivido? – preguntó totalmente incrédula.

\- Así también lo llamaban, sí. – se rio Sam, volteándose mientras Agatha le daba una mirada llena de celos y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. – Se convirtió en entrenador para proteger a su pueblo y a su región, así que entrenó hasta que no tuvo ningún rival. Tenía una reputación increíble, y aun así se esforzaba por hacerle honor, ayudando a otros y frustrando criminales siempre que podía.

El chico sonrió de nuevo, pero su expresión se tornó solemne. Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de continuar su relato.

\- Falleció hace poco, después de una vida plena. – Agarró la Pokébola de Charmeleon para contemplarla. – En el momento en que recibí mi inicial, todos comenzaron a decirme que tenía que mantener vivo el nombre Oak.

\- Sin presiones de la familia, ¿eh?

\- Más o menos. – Sam se rascó la nuca. – Quería mucho a mi abuelo, y quiero llegar a ser tan grande como él, pero… yo no soy él.

\- Pero qué tonterías dices. – se burló Agatha. – Me derrotaste, ¿recuerdas?

\- Mi abuelo podría haberlo hecho en tres segundos, y habría hecho que se viera bien. – Sam sacudió la cabeza, mirando su libreta. – Puedo pelear, es cierto, y creo que soy bueno para observar y aprender de los Pokémon, pero no puedo compararme al nombre de Pallet Oak.

Sam hizo una pausa, mirando en la dirección opuesta de Agatha. Ella se había quedado sin palabras, pero luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Eres un nerd, ¿verdad? Mantente en eso. Diviértete en tu viaje y trata de mejorar, todo lo demás vendrá después.

\- Haces que suene fácil. – gruñó Sam.

\- Creo que todos los problemas suenan así cuando no eres tú quien los vive. – suspiró Agatha, antes de ponerse seria. – Pero en serio. Tú eres Sam Oak, no Pallet Oak. Tienes que encontrar tu propio camino para ser alguien asombroso.

\- Lo intentaré. – Sam trató de sonreír, solo para fruncir el cejo. Agatha rodó los ojos y se frotó la frente.

\- Al menos tú tienes una familia a la cual admirar. – le dijo. Sam parpadeó y se dio la vuelta, haciendo que Agatha ensanchara los ojos. La chica volteó toda avergonzada y se mantuvo en silencio. Sam mantuvo la mirada en ella.

\- ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que Tony es todo lo que te queda y todos eso? – dijo Sam frunciendo el cejo y cruzando los brazos. Aunque rápidamente tragó saliva y desvió la mirada sonrojado. – Si quieres hablar de ello, por supuesto.

Agatha lo volvió a mirar y casi se rio. Respiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No, no, está bien, creo que exageré. – dijo observando sus manos. – Mis padres… bueno, ellos no eran nada remarcables, en serio. Solo unos simples trabajadores que intentaban ganarse la vida honradamente. – Luego apretó sus puños. – Y entonces tuvieron un accidente de auto.

\- Lamento oír eso. – dijo Sam. Agatha le dio una mirada silenciosa antes de volver a suspirar.

\- No tenemos ningún pariente vivo, excepto una prima en Sinnoh a la que no conozco mucho. Así que estamos solos. Ya tendrás una idea de a dónde quiero ir con eso.

\- Has tenido que cuidar a Tony tú sola, ¿verdad?

\- Al menos lo he intentado. – murmuró Agatha mientras cambiaba de posición y miraba con algo de rabia la hierba. – Quería asegurarme de que no le pasara nada malo, y para hacerlo necesito ser fuerte. Quería convertirme en una entrenadora lo más pronto posible, así que esto me dio otro empuje adicional.

\- ¿Por eso es que ibas a Ciudad Blackthorn ahora? – preguntó Sam, y Agatha asintió.

\- Vi lo poderosos que fueron los entrenadores en la Conferencia Índigo hace unas semanas: podían comandar fácilmente a Pokémon peligrosos, y la forma en como los entrenadores contrarrestaban a sus oponentes fue simplemente asombrosa. Me hizo darme cuenta de lo poco preparada que estoy. Como tengo un año completo antes de la próxima liga, pensé que enfrentarme a Javelin de Ciudad Blackthorn sería una buena manera de prepararme para desafíos difíciles.

\- No creo que esa sea una gran idea. – dijo Sam. – No puedes enfrentar el camino más difícil apenas empezando a caminar.

\- Necesitaba volverme más fuerte, y rápido. Creí que luchar contra Pokémon Dragones, así la medalla no contara, me ayudaría a estar lista. – La chica tomó una expresión sombría, agarrando un puñado de tiras de hierba. – Una parte de mí quería atravesar este bosque porque no puedo soportar a los Pokémon Fantasmas y todo lo que hacen. Sentí que si lo pasaba, habría conquistado mis miedos. – Frunció el cejo y le dio un puñetazo al suelo. – Soy una idiota.

\- Hey, eso no. Nadie le dice idiota a mi rival. – dijo Sam, sonriéndole y dándole una palmada en la espalda. – No podías saber que las cosas terminarían así.

\- Ahórrame tu lástima, por favor. – gruñó Agatha, y luego exhaló. – ¿Por qué estamos contándonos estas cosas, de todos modos?

\- Después de lo que pasó hoy, creí que sería mejor abrirme un poco. – sonrió Sam rascándose el brazo. – De hecho fue agradable hablar de eso contigo.

\- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Agatha riendo un poco. Los dos se quedaron viéndose fijamente antes de que Agatha suspirara y volviera a adoptar su expresión preocupada. – Quisiera que Tony estuviera aquí. – dijo mirando al suelo y agarrándose las piernas. – He sido una hermana horrible con él.

\- Hey, vamos, haces lo mejor que puedes.

\- Y no fue suficiente. – dijo ella pasándose la mano por el rostro, luchando por retener sus lágrimas. – Todo esto es mi culpa.

El silencio volvió a caer mientras Agatha miraba el suelo. Sam se quedó viéndola antes de sentarse junto a él.

\- Quizás todo lo que dijiste sea cierto. Tal vez seas una mala hermana, una mala entrenadora y tal vez hasta una mala persona. – Le dio una mirada de orgullo. – Pero también eres Agatha Grimm, y eres más terca que nadie que conozco aun con todo el mundo en tu contra. No creo que quieras dejar que el mundo te venza esta vez, ¿verdad?

Agatha volteó a verlo, y sonrió antes de casi soltarse a reír.

\- ¿Y qué eres ahora, un libro de autoayuda?

\- Bueno, todos en Pueblo Paleta dicen que a veces parezco un profesor. – dijo Sam. Agatha se puso a pensarlo un poco, y asintió.

\- Profesor Oak. Eso suena bastante bien.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Sí, qué lástima que nunca sucederá. – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Sam frunció el cejo.

-¡Hey!

Agatha se rio, antes de volver a contemplar a su rival. Con todo lo fastidiosamente amable y nerd que podía llegar a ser, sabía cómo ser de gran ayuda e incluso agradable. Ella nunca lo había visto como algo más que un rival al cual vencer, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía negar que había disfrutado de su compañía, por lo menos. Y esperaba que fuera igual para él.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito agudo. Agatha y Sam se sobresaltaron de alerta inmediatamente, y vieron a un Gastly mirándolos con una gran sonrisa, al borde del claro. Ambos entrenadores endurecieron la mirada en respuesta.

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? – La mirada de Agatha atravesó a Gastly. – ¿No has tenido suficiente de estar jugando con nosotros?

El Pokémon Fantasma no respondió, en vez de eso ladeó la cabeza y se alejó flotando, para luego voltearse para esperar a Sam y Agatha. Los entrenadores compartieron una mirada, frunciéndose uno al otro. Sam cruzó los brazos sacudiendo su cabeza.

\- Seguirlo es una mala idea.

\- No lo dudo, pero no es que tengamos más opciones. – Agatha siguió viendo hacia el Gastly. – Y si quisiera torturarnos podría haberlo hecho sin advertencia.

\- No bajemos la guardia por si acaso.

Agatha le asintió a Sam, y los dos comenzaron a seguir a Gastly fuera del claro, seguidos por sus equipos. Todo el tiempo, Agatha mantuvo una mirada de acero, preparada.

\- "Tony, ya vamos en camino." – pensó para sí misma.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

Ambos persiguieron al Gastly mientras medían cada paso que daban, pero sorprendentemente el Pokémon Fantasma parecía estar contento con solo guiarlos, sin intentar ningún truco sucio. Incluso el camino en el que viajaban era mucho más claro de lo que había sido todo ese bosque hasta el momento. Pero por si las dudas, Agatha mantuvo a Ekans y Zubat listos mientras miraba desafiante a todas partes. La falta de peligro solo hacía que el camino adelante se viera todavía más peligroso, y no planeaban caer en ninguna trampa esta vez. Sam parecía estar en la misma página ya que Charmeleon y Growlithe seguían patrullando por su cuenta.

El viaje continuó por un buen rato, sin eventos pero lleno de tensión, con el Gastly ocasionalmente volteando en su dirección antes de continuar guiándolos. Agatha se preguntó por un momento cuál podría ser su motivo, pero rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento; no tenía razón alguna para preocuparse de eso, y su única preocupación era que pudiera estar haciéndolos caminar en círculos.

Afortunadamente, sus preocupaciones resultaron ser infundadas mientras el grupo llegaba hasta un claro, más grande y más amplio que cualquier otro donde hubieran estado antes, y cuya vibrante vegetación brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Estaba completamente vacío, al menos a primera vista. El Gastly los miró y les dio una sonrisa tímida. Agatha no se la tragó, en vez de eso lo miró con rabia.

\- Muy bien, ya te seguimos. ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? – le preguntó en una voz firme. - ¿Estamos listos para lo que sea.

El Gastly sonrió ante eso. Antes que Agatha pudiera cuestionar el por qué, se volteó hacia el otro lado del claro. Ella trató de seguirle la mirada, pero no encontró nada remarcable, al menos hasta que notó un mechón muy familiar de pelo rubio pálido y una camisa de rayas entre la hierba. Ella se quedó viéndolo con la boca abierta, pero rápidamente sonrió.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó ella, corriendo hacia Tony.

Sam y sus Pokémon la siguieron rápidamente, pero Agatha solo tenía ojos para su hermanito. Continuó observándolo fijamente, rezando por lo mejor y a la vez temiendo que su cuerpo fuera a desvanecerse o convertirse en algo salido de una pesadilla.

Nada sucedió: en efecto, entre más se acercaba Agatha, más podía ver que se trataba de Tony. Cuando finalmente se arrodilló sobre él, levantó la mano y la acercó a la camiseta de Tony. Esta tembló, pero a pesar de todo ella hizo un esfuerzo por tocar la tela. Su dedo se detuvo al tocar la carne, y sonrió como idiota. De verdad era Tony, y por fin podrían abandonar ese maldito bosque.

\- Gracias al cielo. – sonrió felizmente, dándole un ligero sacudón a Tony. – Hey, despierta. Soy yo, Agatha. – Tony permaneció quieto. Agatha ladeó la cabeza, mientras Sam y los Pokémon de ambos finalmente llegaban con ellos. Agatha se puso a darle unos bofetones ligeros en las mejillas. – ¿Tony? Vamos, no es hora de dormir la siesta aquí.

Todavía nada. El terror volvió a invadirla, y todo su cuerpo se quedó congelado.

\- ¿Tony? – dijo casi en un susurro, con las manos temblándole y alejándolas de su hermano. Sam frunció el cejo y le chequeó el pulso y también el pecho. Agatha contuvo el aliento mientras él volteaba hacia ella, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión sombría.

\- Lo siento.

Todo el mundo se derrumbó alrededor de Agatha. Trató de replicarle, gritarle que no podía ser posible, que tenía que estar equivocado. Pero no pudo, todo lo que hizo fue volver a ver a su hermano menor, su piel casi blanca, lo inmóvil que estaba, y lo frío que se sentía al tacto. Ella cayó al suelo, sintiendo una tormenta de furia y vacío en su interior.

\- No... – fue todo lo que pudo decir, apenas audible.

Y entonces, de repente todo el bosque comenzó a reírse de ella. Una risa macabra, larga y burlona que salía de todas partes a la vez, una con la cual estaba muy familiarizada. Agatha y Sam volvieron a ponerse de pie y buscaron a la multitud, y vieron los bordes del claro comenzando a iluminarse a su alrededor. Y entonces, los Pokémon Fantasmas comenzaron a salir.

Gastlys, Haunters, Misdreavus y Mismagius hasta donde podían ver sus ojos, todos riéndose al unísono y mirándolos con expresiones llenas de maldad en sus rostros. Sam sintió un escalofrío y respiró lentamente, pero aun así estaba preparado para luchar lado a lado con su equipo. Agatha no tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo, sino que volvió a caer junto a Tony y se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

\- Yo no quería que esto sucediera. – Lo abrazó, sintiendo el cuerpo frío de él sobre el suyo. – Perdóname, Tony.

\- Al final fuiste una persona amable, hermana.

Agatha se quedó pálida, y volvió a ver a Tony. Esa era su voz, no podía equivocarse, ¿pero cómo? Se quedó observando el rostro de su hermano. Y de repente, los ojos de Tony se abrieron de golpe, y sus manos se lanzaron hacia el cuello de Agatha.

Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, mientras Agatha miraba a su hermano, que solo sonreía mientras le cortaba el aire. Ella empezó a toser y trató de quitárselo de encima, pero todo fue tan repentino. Su hermano estaba tratando de matarla, y estaba feliz de hacerlo. Todo estaba mal y no tenía sentido, y ella no podía preguntar por qué, pues sus pulmones estaban vaciándose. Casi se desmayó, hasta que Ekans le saltó encima a Tony. La serpiente empujó a Tony contra el suelo, y Agatha cayó hacia atrás.

Mientras la chica recuperaba el aliento, sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Tony. Su hermano lentamente se volvió a levantar lentamente y caminó hacia ella dando pasos largos y casi torpes, todavía sonriendo y riéndose como un idiota. El sudor chorreó por la cara de Agatha mientras lo veía.

\- ¿Qué… qué clase de locura es esta?

Tony le dio una última risa, y fue solo entonces que Agatha vio que su sombra comenzaba a agrandarse. Tanto que salió de la tierra y empezó a tomar forma propia, mientras Tony colapsaba de vuelta en la hierba. Agatha dio un respingo y miró con rabia mientras la sombra tomaba un color púrpura y unos ojos carmesí. Era un Gengar, la evolución final de la línea de Gastly, y se unió a las risas en cuanto apareció. Y entonces, además de todo, HABLÓ.

\- **¿Por qué estás tan molesta? Creí que te gustaría volver a ver a tu hermanito. –** Hizo un gesto falso de estar enfurruñado antes de retomar su sonrisa. – **Aunque me alegra que haya terminado, llevar puesto un cadáver es muy fastidioso.**

Llevar puesto un cadáver. Tony estaba muerto, y ese Gengar estaba usando su cadáver como disfraz. La mirada de Agatha comenzó a arder, pasando por todos los Pokémon Fantasmas que los rodeaban, para luego aterrizar en el Gengar. Apretó sus puños mientras Zubat y Ekans tomaban sus lugares frente a ella. El Gengar comenzó a reírse.

\- **¿Te gustó nuestro pequeño juego? Casi fue lindo que intentaran salir de nuestro dominio con vida.**

\- ¡Ya nos torturaste lo suficiente! ¿Qué más tienes que hacernos? – gritó Agatha, con los puños apretados y los ojos ardiéndole de furia.

\- **Humana tonta, actuando como si pudieras hablar contra nosotros. –** Gengar levantó sus brazos, y su mirada burlona se tornó seria. – **El Bosque Drowning nos pertenece a nosotros. Todo lo demás son solo juguetes para nuestro entretenimiento.**

Todos los Pokémon Fantasmas flotaron cerca del equipo, cargando sus ataques: Bola de Sombra, Sombra Nocturna, algunos hasta Hipnosis y Comesueños; todos los ataques en los que se especializaban los de su especie.

\- **Y cuando un juguete se vuelve aburrido, lo rompes y consigues otro. –** El Gengar preparó un par de Bolas de Sombra propias, y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. – **¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Significa que se acabó el juego para ustedes.**

Mientras los Pokémon Fantasmas se preparaban para la batalla, también lo hicieron Sam y sus Pokémon. Agatha volvió a mirar al cadáver de Tony mientras la furia empezaba a hervir en su interior. Mirando al Gengar, no gritó ni tampoco se echó hacia atrás con miedo. Solamente lo miró desafiante.

\- Vas a pagar por esto. – le dijo. El Gengar se rio y apuntó con sus Bolas de Sombra.

\- **Muy bien.**

Y se armó el caos. Ataques volaron desde todas las direcciones, Lanzallamas y Supersónicos colisionaban con Tóxicos, Doble Equipo, Bolas de Sombra y muchos más. Sin embargo, estaba claro que los Pokémon Fantasmas no estaban atacando a sus Pokémon. Sam y Agatha tuvieron que agacharse varias veces para esquivar varios disparos que iban dirigidos hacia ellos, algunos disfrazados como ilusiones u otros Pokémon salvajes poseídos que estaban por allí cerca. No podían seguirle el rastro a todo, y no podían tampoco ni confiar en el suelo donde estaban parados pues unos cuantos Lazos de Hierba se unieron a la diversión.

A pesar de todo, Agatha, Sam y sus Pokémon hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para devolverles el favor: por cada cortada cercana que sobrevivían, un fantasma caía al suelo, solo para ser reemplazado por dos más. La batalla parecía no terminar nunca, pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo en medio del calor del enfrentamiento. Mientras Sam y su equipo se ocupaban de la mayoría de los Pokémon Fantasmas, Agatha solo tenía ojos para el Gengar. Se abrió paso a través de cada movimiento con Ekans y Zubat siguiéndola, persiguiendo a Gengar hasta que se alejaron una buena distancia del resto de la pelea. Tenía que pagar, y ella se aseguraría de hacerlo personalmente.

\- ¡Zubat, Ekans, Doble Equipo! – gritó Agatha, después de sobrevivir una ráfaga de Bolas de Sombra y señalando a Gengar.

Copias de sus Pokémon rodearon a Gengar, cerrando todas las rutas posibles de escape. El Pokémon Fantasma pareció nada sorprendido por esto, pues siguió lanzando Bolas de Sombra a diestra y siniestra para dispersar algunos clones. Agatha frunció el cejo mientras sus Pokémon traían más clones para cerrar las brechas.

\- ¡Tóxico, ahora!

Zubat abrió su boca, y disparó el fluido púrpura alrededor de Gengar. El Fantasma arqueó una ceja ante eso, y luego se rio como maniaco mientras caminaba a través del desecho, protegido por su tipo Veneno. Agatha mantuvo la calma mientras Zubat continuaba agregar más veneno al suelo. Gengar rápidamente se aburrió de esto, y echó una carrera para lanzar una Bola de Sombra. Pero al hacerlo se resbaló con el Tóxico y cayó de espaldas; Agatha de inmediato chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Ahora, atrápalo!

Ekans saltó y se enrolló alrededor del pecho de Gengar y lo mordió, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Trató de buscar una forma de liberarse, solo para ver a Zubat listo para lanzar un Supersónico en caso de que intentara algo raro. Gengar pareció sorprendido solo por un momento antes de que su usual sonrisa malvada regresara. Y entonces empezó a aplaudir mientras veía a Agatha.

\- **Impresionante, seguro. He peleado con ganadores de la Conferencia Plateada que son mucho menos hábiles que tú.**

\- Ekans, Zubat. – El tono de Agatha era frío e insensible. – Aplástenlo.

Sus dos Pokémon se prepararon para atacar, pero Gengar solo se rio y volvió a convertirse en una sombra y hacer que Ekans cayera al suelo. Después volvió a ponerse sólido, y trató de escurrirse hacia el borde del claro. Agatha echó a correr detrás de él de inmediato.

\- ¡Vuelve aquí, maldito cobarde! ¡No te me escaparás!

Gengar desapareció en el suelo, y Agatha casi lo perdió de vista, hasta que le agarró la pierna. Lo sacó de un jalón y se preparó para darle un puñetazo, solo para detenerse cuando vio la cara de miedo de Tony. La chica palideció, y su hermano sonrió malignamente.

\- **¿Por qué te detienes?** – "Tony" la miró con tristeza. – **Creí que querías golpearme, hermana.**

Agatha dudó, pero entonces agarró a Gengar con fuerza y lo sostuvo.

\- ¡Ya deja de jugar con su cuerpo! ¡Tú mataste a mi hermano! ¡Vas a morir! – gritó ella, mientras Ekans preparaba una Mordida. El Pokémon Fantasma volvió a reírse, y Agatha ya estaba lista para golpearle la cara, fuese de Tony o no. Gengar esperó con calma y sonrió.

\- **¿Quién dice que lo matamos** **?**

Agatha hizo una pausa, confusa, y él se aprovechó del momento; "Tony" cargó una Bola de Sombra, apuntó directo al pecho de Agatha, y disparó a quemarropa. Ella cerró los ojos y se preparó para el dolor, solo para que alguien saltara enfrente y recibiera el golpe por ella, enviándolos a volar juntos. La chica rodó en la hierba un rato antes de pararse. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y todo se sintió borroso Esperaba encontrarse a Ekans, Zubat, o incluso a Sam frente a ella. No se esperaba encontrar un Gastly revisándole el cuerpo con preocupación y sonriendo como un niño pequeño mientras ella se levantaba. Posiblemente el mismo Gastly que los había guiado hasta aquí, y que la había seguido a ella y a los otros en este viaje lleno de pesadillas.

Agatha estaba confusa, y entonces, una extraña sospecha se le coló entre la mente. El Gastly nunca los atacó. Estaba tratando de hacerla caer hacia esa ilusión que nunca la habría lastimado, y los guio hasta el cuerpo de Tony. Nunca intentó hacerles daño, incluso trató de ayudarlos. Y entonces, la pregunta que hizo Gengar: "¿Quién dice que lo matamos?" Se quedó viendo en blanco al Gastly, y entonces entendió. No podía creerlo, pero entonces tragó en seco y se armó ve valor para preguntarlo.

\- ... ¿Tony? ¿Eres tú?

El Gastly asintió quedamente, y Agatha se quedó sin palabras. El Gengar por otro lado tenía bastantes, y comenzó a reírse más que antes; la batalla se detuvo mientras todos se volteaban en su dirección, y Gengar comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia a Agatha con la expresión más alegre en su rostro. La mirada de Agatha se volvió distante y perdida antes de enfocarse en Gengar. Y entonces, la furia se apoderó de ella.

\- Tú… ¡estás tratando de engañarme! – dijo enseñando sus dientes. – ¡¿No te has divertido lo suficiente?!

\- **No, no. –** dijo el Fantasma negando con la cabeza. – **Ese es tu pequeño hermano. Mira, echa un vistazo.**

Gengar chasqueó los dedos, y varias imágenes de memorias volaron directo a las mentes de Sam y Agatha: Tony llegando hasta el claro, asustado pero valientemente sin retroceder; su única Pokébola cayendo al suelo, y los Pokémon Fantasmas haciéndole montón entre todos; Tony suplicándole a Agatha que viniera en su ayuda mientras exhalaba su último aliento, y finalmente, su alma abandonando su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un Pokémon Fantasma.

Al terminar la sucesión de imágenes, Agatha instantáneamente se volteó hacia el Gastly, y este se volteó hacia el otro lado con vergüenza y lamentándose. Ella sintió que todo el cuerpo se le congelaba, mientras Gengar sonreía y ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- **Vino aquí feliz y valiente y comenzó a gritar que los Gastlys salieran, tratando de atraparnos. Su insolencia fue castigada, como se lo merecía.**

Tony el Gastly se volteó hacia Gengar, enseñando los colmillos mientras se lanzaba contra él. Gengar se quedó quieto, saltando fuera del camino y aplastando a Tony debajo de su pie. El otrora humano gimió de dolor, mientras Gengar se reía con demencia.

\- **Quería ser el mejor entrenador de Pokémon Fantasmas, y ahora solo es un Pokémon patético e inútil. –** Gengar presionó más en el suelo y los gritos de Tony se incrementaron, haciéndolo sonreír. – **Los humanos son tan débiles que es muy divertido jugar con ustedes.**

Agatha todavía seguía perdida con todo lo que había pasado, pero en medio de todo el caos, un solo pensamiento se impuso por encima del resto mientras Gengar seguía jugando con su hermano.

\- ¡Regrésalo, ahora! – gritó Agatha, mirando a Gengar con puro odio.

\- **Demasiado tarde, se quedará así para siempre. –** Gengar pateó lejos a Tony, y entonces siguió riéndose y cruzó los brazos. – **Pero basta de charlas, ¡diviértanse todos!**

Y así, la batalla se reanudó justo donde se había detenido. Ekans y Zubat hicieron su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a su entrenadora, mientras los de Sam le infligían castigo a los Pokémon Fantasmas bajo las órdenes del muchacho. Todo el rato, Agatha permanecía completamente desconectada de todo a su alrededor, pues solo tenía ojos para su hermano Gastly herido, y como era su culpa para empezar que todo esto había sucedido. En el fondo, sabía que no había tiempo para sentirse así, pero demasiadas cosas habían pasado y ya casi no le quedaba fuerza. Virtualmente solo durante la caótica pelea, no pasó mucho antes de que Sam lentamente perdiera cualquier ventaja antes que sus Pokémon fuesen superados por los fantasmas.

\- ¡Agatha, necesito tu ayuda! ¡Son demasiados! – gritó Sam, agachándose para evitar un Fuego Fatuo y mirando a su amiga.

Agatha volteó en su dirección, y casi se puso de pie de nuevo para pelear un poco más, antes de volver a fijar la mirada en Tony. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, y ni siquiera sabía cómo debería sentirse con él ahora. Todo estaba oscuro, sin forma de salir. Ni para ella, ni para Sam, y especialmente no para Tony. No quedaba esperanza para ninguno de ellos.

Y entonces, una nueva voz resonó por el claro.

\- ¡Ampharos, Atactrueno!

Lluvias de relámpagos comenzaron a caer por todo el campo de batalla, fulminando a varios Pokémon Fantasmas y ahuyentando a muchos otros con la sorpresa. Sam y Agatha se sobresaltaron al darse la vuelta, viendo dos nuevas figuras entrando al claro: un hombre de pelo rubio vestido con un chaleco azul y con un prominente tatuaje con forma de rayo en el hombro, acompañado de un Ampharos listo para pelear, echando electricidad. Sam ensanchó los ojos al reconocerlos.

\- Espere, usted es…

\- Denki Tekina, la adición más reciente al alto mando. – Se ajustó la chaqueta, estudiando los alrededores. – Yo me encargaré de esto, no se preocupen.

Cinco Pokébolas más se abrieron, y Denki se vio rodeado por el resto de su equipo: un Raichu, un Jolteon, un Magnezone, un Electivire y un Electrode se les unieron rápidamente, mirando desafiantes a los Pokémon Fantasmas. Aunque algunos observaban con cautela al recién llegado, la mayoría se veían más intrigados que asustados, y algunos incluso sonreían ante el desafío.

Un remolino de ataques y habilidades se desató, pero Denki y su equipo resultaron ser mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de los fantasmas presentes: para un miembro del Alto Mando seis Pokémon eran muy pocos, y aun así todos ellos podían hacer malabares y pelear contra varios Pokémon Fantasmas sin sudar ni una gota, electricidad volando a diestra y siniestra con montones de Rayos Cargados, Atactruenos, Puños Trueno y muchos más ataques, con ocasionales ataques de tipo Oscuro para contrarrestar las ilusiones de los fantasmas.

Uno tras otro caían, y los fantasmas no fallaron en darse cuenta, así que un Mismagius decidió cambiar de estrategia y zambullirse en el suelo con Fuerza Fantasmal, listo para apuñalar a Denki, que se volteó para verlo apenas reapareció. Intentó dirigir a Ampharos para disparar un Atactrueno, pero un Lanzallamas fue más rápido y alejó al Pokémon Fantasma lejos. Denki volteó hacia la dirección de origen, encontrándose con Sam y su Charmeleon sonriéndole.

\- Nada mal. – Denki sonrió con aprobación, antes de encarar a los Pokémon Fantasmas sobrevivientes que se venían aproximando. – No van a escapar hasta que hayan sido vencidos. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme?

\- Lo intentaré. – dijo Sam asintiendo con firmeza.

Denki y Sam unieron fuerzas comandando a sus Pokémon, mientras los fantasmas encontraban que las posibilidades se habían volteado fuertemente en su contra. Y todo el rato Agatha solo podía observar, perdida sobre qué debía hacer por Tony o por los demás. Miró a su hermano y tragó en seco.

\- Tony, perdóname, todo esto es mi…

Un Haunter voló hacia Agatha, con un Puño Trueno listo para golpearla. La chica se quedó pálida y ensanchó los ojos, preparándose para el dolor. Sin embargo, Tony se lanzó para embestir al Haunter y lo empujó hacia un lado, donde un Atactrueno del Ampharos de Denki rápidamente lo noqueó.

Agatha rápidamente recuperó la compostura, pero su mirada volvió a ver a Tony una vez más. Su hermano la miró con seriedad, y entonces volteó la cabeza hacia el Gengar que se reía con lo que estaba pasando. El significado era claro: antes que cualquier otra cosa, tenían que terminar su trabajo allí. Ella asintió, tomó un profundo respiro y volvió a levantarse, mirando fijamente al líder de los fantasmas.

\- Muy bien. – dijo apretando los puños y señalando al frente. – ¡Tony, hagámoslo! ¡Usa Lengüetazo!

Tony asintió y flotó hacia el Gengar, dándole un buen lengüetazo en toda la cara y derribándolo. La cara de Gengar se llenó de disgusto, mientras chispas de parálisis volaban por todo su cuerpo. Trató de volver a levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba tendido en el mismo charco de veneno que Agatha le había preparado antes, y cualquier paso que diera lo haría resbalarse. Todo mientras los Pokémon de Agatha se reagrupaban y la chica trataba de ver qué ataques tendría su hermano. Entretanto, Denki y Sam diezmaban a sus secuaces, y la mirada de Agatha junto con la sonrisa de Tony dejaba claro que la diversión se había terminado.

Fue en ese momento que Gengar gruñó y se levantó otra vez enojado, con una expresión de fastidio en la cara. No tenía ningún daño serio más allá de la parálisis, pero había perdido algo mucho más importante que su salud ahora.

\- **Tch, ustedes no son nada divertidos. –** dijo Gengar enfurruñado, para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse. – **¡** **Retirada! ¡Tendremos juguetes más divertidos en el futuro de todos modos!**

Los Pokémon Fantasmas obedecieron a su líder, interrumpiendo la pelea y volviendo a fundirse con las sombras del bosque. Unos segundos después, no quedó rastro de su presencia. Sam y Agatha suspiraron de alivio mientras Tony chirriaba detrás de ellos. Los entrenadores se voltearon a ver a Denki, que lucía menos aliviado y continuaba manteniendo la guardia.

\- Ya se fueron, pero es mejor irnos antes que decidan hacer algún otro truco sucio. – Denki frunció el cejo, caminando hacia la dirección de donde vino. – Síganme.

Nadie lo cuestionó. Los dos entrenadores y sus Pokémon comenzaron a caminar detrás del miembro del Alto Mando, con Agatha sujetando de cerca el cuerpo sin vida de Tony, mientras su hermano flotaba detrás de ella.

…

La salida de los Bosques Drowning estaba sorprendentemente cerca, pero Denki sugirió que siguieran más adelante hacia un punto más seguro, en caso de que algunos de los Pokémon Fantasmas se sintieran lo bastante valientes para hacerles otra broma. Ni Agatha ni Sam se atrevieron a cuestionar la decisión.

El miembro del Alto Mando y su Ampharos levantaron un campamento una vez que estuvieron fuera del radio de influencia de los Fantasmas, dándoles a los entrenadores algo de comida que tenía de reserva y que estuvieran tan cómodos como podía. Aun así, ninguno de ellos podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de que los observaban y que había algo acechando desde las sombras, por más que intentaran ignorarla. Los dos le explicaron todo lo que pudieron a Denki sobre su infortunio, con Agatha frecuentemente mirando el cuerpo de Tony y a su alma Gastly flotando alrededor antes de volver a enfocarse en el entrenador mayor.

\- Y eso fue todo. – concluyó Agatha suspirando de alivio. Sintió otra vez ese nudo en el estómago mientras la culpa la invadía. Denki y Ampharos escucharon su relato en silencio, y cerraron los ojos al terminar. Los dos exhalaron dándoles a los jóvenes una mirada solemne.

\- Fueron muy imprudentes. Hay una razón por la cual los Bosques Drowning constantemente son patrullados por miembros del Alto Mando. – Su mirada se tornó hacia el bosque maldito, sintiendo algo de culpa en su voz. – Yo solo he tenido unas cuantas rondas, y ustedes estuvieron entre los afortunados.

Los dos entrenadores bajaron las cabezas respetuosamente. Denki los volvió a mirar, y se puso los brazos en jarras.

\- Ustedes tienen el potencial para llegar a ser buenos entrenadores, eso puedo verlo. – Su expresión se volvió severa. – Pero la fuerza viene de entender a tus oponentes. Ser entrenador Pokémon implica viajar por un camino difícil y lleno de peligros. Si quieres tener éxito deben entender que aunque los Pokémon pueden ser aliados poderosos, de igual manera pueden ser adversarios temibles. – Contempló el cuerpo de Tony brevemente antes de encarar de nuevo a Agatha, sacudiendo la cabeza y suspirando. – Lamento mucho tu pérdida, desearía haber llegado antes.

\- No fue su culpa, señor Tekina. – Agatha sacudió la cabeza. Denki no respondió por un momento mientras miraba el Gastly flotando junto a ellos.

\- ¿Estás segura que quieres quedarte con ese Gastly, a pesar de todo? – Frunció el cejo mirando a través de Agatha. Ella apretó los puños y miró a Denki de la misma manera.

\- Él me ayudó, no quiero separarme de él. – dijo Agatha. Denki estudió la expresión de Agatha por un buen rato, y entonces le sonrió.

\- Si esa es tu decisión. – Su sonrisa se tornó seria. – Pero nunca se te olvide lo que pasó hoy.

\- Jamás podría. – Agatha tomó una expresión sombría antes de volver a ver el cuerpo de Tony.

Denki se quedó con ellos unos cuantos minutos más antes de retornar a su patrulla, asegurándose primero de dirigirlos hasta el camino más seguro a Ciudad Blackthorn y dejándoles algunas provisiones antes de tomar caminos separados.

Ahora solos, Sam y Agatha intercambiaron miradas silenciosas. Era difícil creer que habían salido de los Bosques Drowning con vida. Por lo menos ellos dos. Sam y Agatha volvieron a ver el cuerpo de Tony y después al Gastly mientras flotaba hacia ellos. Sam lo miró fijamente, frotándose el mentón.

\- Entonces… ¿él es Tony?

Tony el Gastly asintió, y Agatha sintió que le retornaba el nudo en el estómago. Agatha volvió su atención hacia el cadáver, y frunció el cejo pensativo.

\- Ese Gengar podía entrar al cuerpo de Tony. – Volteó a ver a su hermano. – ¿Quizás también funcione para un Gastly?

Tony flotó de vuelta a su viejo cuerpo, circulando alrededor de él por un rato antes de asentir. Rápidamente se dispersó en gas, y entró en él. Agatha y Sam observaron el cadáver esperando y temblando. Era un poco mórbido y repugnante, pero era la mejor manera de resolver esto fácilmente. Era su única opción, y TENÍA que funcionar. El cuerpo permaneció inmóvil mientras pasaban los segundos haciéndose eternos. Agatha revisó cada miembro, dedo, y movimiento en el pecho esperando ver algo, lo que fuera.

Y entonces, Tony salió por su vieja boca, con los ojos ensanchados y respirando profundo mientras miraba a Agatha. Ella sintió que se le salían sus ojos, pero no tenía palabras. Sam puso los ojos en rendijas, analizando las pistas.

\- Probablemente no sea lo bastante poderoso para tomar el control. Quizás sea algo específico al estado Gengar. – dijo Sam. Agatha se puso pálida, pero entonces adoptó una expresión feroz mientras veía a Tony.

\- Entonces solo tenemos que entrenar y seguir intentándolo hasta que funcione.

\- No creo que funcione. – Sam se arrodilló junto al cadáver, tocando su piel en varios puntos. – Ya está empezando a sufrir rigor mortis. Su cuerpo eventualmente se descompondrá, y no creo que Tony pueda lograrlo antes de que eso suceda.

Agatha no tuvo respuesta para eso, y mientras veía el cuerpo frío y todavía inmóvil de Tony, supo que Sam tenía razón. Pensar lo contrario sería engañarse. No pudo decir nada, solo miró el cadáver de su hermano, como un eterno recordatorio de lo que salió mal en los Bosques Drowning. Todo lo que salió mal por culpa suya.

Tony voló hacia la cara de su hermano, con preocupación por todo su gaseoso semblante. Agatha tomó una expresión sombría y estiró los brazos, tratando de atrapar a su hermano en un abrazo. En vez de eso, solo lo atravesó y cayó de cara en el suelo. Y desde ahí, comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando el suelo con los puños y gritando de desesperación. Tony y Sam no podían más que observarla.

Después de unos minutos, Agatha finalmente se calmó y se pasó un brazo por los ojos, y se volvió hacia Tony y Sam. Fue entonces que vio la mirada severa y llena de confianza de Sam.

\- Nunca antes me había sentido tan impotente como hoy. – Sam volvió a observar hacia los Bosques Drowning, con un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. – Aquellos Pokémon Fantasmas solo estaban actuando por instinto, y aun así querían que muriéramos solo por su diversión.

\- Ya oíste a Tekina. – Agatha se frotó sus últimas lágrimas, con los ojos fijos en la tierra. – No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecta.

\- Por ahora. – Sam frunció el cejo. – Nadie debería tener que pasar una pesadilla como esta solo por estar en el lugar y momento equivocado. Quiero encontrar una manera de prevenir esto, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve.

\- Oye, de repente empiezas a sonar como Pallet Oak. – dijo Agatha, mientras una sonrisa triste se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- Yo no soy Pallet Oak, soy Samuel Oak. – Sam le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía la mano en el corazón. – Y me aseguraré de ayudar a todos a mi propia manera. Nadie tiene que pasar por todo esto solo para ser un entrenador.

Agatha solo podía mirar como Sam mantenía su expresión llena de confianza. Ahora que su aventura de pesadillas había terminado, se veía más decidido que nunca a lograr sus metas. Ella miró a Tony, que le devolvió la mirada con preocupación. Ella endureció su expresión y sacudió la cabeza, reuniendo toda su confianza; no era momento de llorar o maldecir su suerte. Tomó un profundo respiro, y la culpa dio paso a la determinación.

\- Aprenderé todo lo que pueda sobre los Pokémon Fantasmas. Su historia, sus maldiciones, todo. – sonrió con confianza. – Encontraré una manera de volver a convertirte en humano, sin importar cuánto tiempo me lleve. Lo juro, nunca más te volverá a suceder algo malo.

Tony le volvió a sonreír, solo para que su expresión se tornara seria y preocupada. Agatha parpadeó, y entonces Tony flotó hacia el cinturón de Agatha. Tanto Sam como Agatha lo vieron con confusión, hasta que Tony se acercó un poco más y miró fijamente una de sus Pokébolas vacías. Agatha retrocedió, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo hacer eso. Eres mi hermano, no un Pokémon salvaje. No puedo atraparte.

Tony simplemente se quedó mirando a Agatha, con una expresión implacable y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Aunque no podía hablar, el significado era claro.

\- _Quiero luchar a tu lado._

Agatha dudó antes de responderle, mientras continuaba contemplando a su hermano. Le devolvió la mirada con mucha seriedad.

\- ¿De verdad estás seguro?

Él asintió de nuevo, y Agatha no tuvo más objeciones. Todavía estaba dudando un poco mientras desenganchaba una de sus Pokébolas de reserva, observando a su hermano Gastly. No tenía idea de si era lo correcto o incluso ético, pero era lo que Tony quería y ella respetaría sus deseos.

\- Muy bien. – Forzó una sonrisa abriendo la manija. – Bienvenido al equipo, Tony. Seremos los mejores entrenadores de Pokémon Fantasma en el mundo.

Tony se rio mientras Agatha lo tocaba, y era succionado dentro de la Pokébola. Ella permaneció inmóvil mientras comenzaban los sacudones tradicionales, hasta que la bola dejó de moverse. En cuanto la captura estuvo completada, Agatha liberó a su hermano, y guardó la bola. Tony le dio una gran sonrisa, y Agatha trató de responderle de igual manera. Entretanto, Sam se rascó el cuello y se dio la vuelta, observando las luces de Ciudad Blackthorn en la distancia.

\- ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Claro, no me gusta este lugar. – Agatha se levantó y agarró su mochila mientras Tony la seguía.

Y así, recogieron sus pertenencias de vuelta en sus mochilas y prosiguieron su camino hacia la ciudad. El futuro se veía incierto, pero eso no iba a detenerlos: tenían sus metas trazadas, y harían lo que fuera necesario para volverlas realidad.

* * *

 _ **Más de cuatro décadas más tarde…**_

El Golem del oponente había dado una buena pelea, logrando superar a varios de sus Pokémon. Pero al final, el veneno esparcido por el campo de batalla y las varias maldiciones que había recibido probaron ser su perdición cuando cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Su Arbok siseó de victoria, mientras se erguía orgullosa en su lado del campo.

\- ¡Y la ganadora es Agatha! ¡Este es el poder de una entrenadora del Alto Mando, gente!

Mientras la multitud estallaba en un frenesí de gritos y aplausos, mientras la vieja Maestra Pokémon sonreía y recuperaba a su primer Pokémon. Después de eso, le sonrió a su retador y se dio la vuelta para abandonar el estadio sin decir ni una palabra, perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Siempre con prisa, ¿verdad?

Agatha hizo una pausa, y luego volteó a ver a su más viejo amigo y rival acercándosele. Aun llevaba su ahora acostumbrada bata de laboratorio, apropiada para su muy bien ganada posición como Profesor Pokémon, pero ella sabía bien que por dentro seguía siendo el mismo nerd que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo. Ella le sonrió.

\- Samuel. ¿Te dieron ganas de ver las batallas hoy?

\- Me gusta ver tus encuentros siempre que es posible, ya lo sabes. – Sam cruzó los brazos y sonrió, pero de inmediato se puso serio. – Casi me esperaba que lo utilizaras a él.

\- Ya tuvo su buena ración de peleas hoy. – suspiró Agatha, mirando una vieja Pokébola en su cinturón. – Ya le tocaba descansar.

Sam por suerte supo que no había más nada qué decir, y se acercó más a Agatha, registrándose el bolsillo.

\- También quería darte esto. – Sacó un mapa con varias anotaciones y líneas dibujadas por todos lados, y lo dejó en las manos de Agatha. – Aparentemente hay una colonia de brujas en Johto cerca de este lugar. No estoy seguro de si serán bloodliners o no, pero aparentemente algunas de ellas son capaces de transformar a la gente en Pokémon. Tal vez puedan ayudarte.

\- Gracias por la ayuda. El viaje por Johto será fácil ahora, gracias a ti.

Sam sonrió brevemente, y Agatha se burló juguetonamente. Todavía no podía creer que ese pequeño nerd realmente hubiera encontrado la manera de pacificar a los Pokémon salvajes más agresivos y hacer que el entrenamiento fuese más seguro para los humanos y los Pokémon por igual. Aunque a veces se burlara de sus logros, parte de ella definitivamente se sentía orgullosa de lo que su amigo había logrado. Y tal vez hasta un poco celosa. Como si leyera su mente, Sam se puso serio.

\- Algún día lo lograrás. Nunca pierdas las esperanzas.

\- Nunca lo hice. – Agatha cerró los ojos, y entonces se alejó de él. – Aunque ahora mismo, tenemos una cita importante. Nos veremos después.

Y así, Agatha y Sam se despidieron y tomaron caminos separados, mientras Agatha preparaba a su Drifloon transporte para su siguiente destino.

* * *

 _ **Días después en los Bosques Drowning…**_

Aun después de tantas décadas, los Bosques Drowning se veían exactamente igual que antes. Las primeras veces que Agatha los volvió a explorar todavía la aterraban, pero tras solicitar volverse la única miembro del Alto Mando asignada a las patrullas, tuvo suficiente tiempo para aprender la geografía del lugar y todos los trucos que los fantasmas podían jugarle. Pasó de una locación horrorífica y traumatizante a un bosque solo ligeramente amenazador con el tiempo, mientras su habilidades y experiencia de entrenadora crecían. Sin embargo, ella nunca dejó de subestimar al bosque ni a los fantasmas. A pesar de que el aumento de rutas alternas había convertido al Bosque Drowning en un atajo menos frecuente para los principiantes, siempre había alguien lo bastante tonto para tratar de atravesarlo, y era su deber rescatar a esas personas. Además, ella tenía sus propios planes para él.

Sonrió al ver su bolsa llena de Pokébolas vacías, y avanzó hacia el claro más grande en el bosque. Igual que todo lo demás, seguía igual que siempre, y Agatha simplemente esperó hasta ver a la sombra arrastrarse desde las profundidades del bosque. Una sombra que adoptó una forma familiar y la veía con rabia.

\- **Volviste otra vez.**

Apenas pudo contener el respingo al ver al Gengar. Tal vez había madurado y conquistado sus miedos en su mayor parte, pero ESE Gengar era el único al que jamás podría acostumbrarse. Aunque se veía más débil que antes, probablemente a falta de nutrición, y solo lo seguían un par de Haunters y algunos Misdreavus, probablemente todo lo que quedaba de los temibles fantasmas de los Bosques Drowning luego de que ella había capturado a la mayoría de ellos. Al recordar eso frunció el cejo. No le gustaba atrapar a un Pokémon solo para dejarlo para siempre dentro de su Pokébola, pero incluso después que Sam había logrado pacificar a la mayoría de los Pokémon, estos todavía seguían siendo violentos y peligrosos, y no había más alternativa para lidiar con ellos. Aunque ahora se pudieran contar con una sola mano y fueran menos frecuentes, no podía dejar que anduvieran sueltos.

\- Hoy se termina todo. – dijo tomando una vieja Pokébola. Gengar logró reírse de ella y negó con el dedo.

\- **Jamás te devolveré a tu estúpido hermanito. Pero puedo asegurarme de que le hagas compañía, si lo prefieres.**

\- Encontraré mi manera de ayudarlo. No te necesito a ti. – La mirada de Agatha lo atravesó, mientras intentaba no reaccionar. Gengar sonrió en respuesta.

\- **Tu cara decepcionada siempre es un placer de ver.**

Agatha no respondió, simplemente apretó su vieja Pokébola antes de lanzarla. De la luz se formó otro Gengar, uno que sonreía con confianza. Por una vez, una chispa de preocupación cruzó por la cara del Gengar viejo. La expresión de Agatha se igualó con la de su Pokémon mientras caminaba hacia el frente. Una vez junto a su Gengar, le echó una mirada.

\- Tony, ¿estás listo?

Tony le dio a su hermana un pulgar arriba mientras preparaba unas cuantas Bolas de Sombra. El Gengar y sus secuaces rápidamente se echaron para atrás y empezaron a cargar sus propios ataques, fallando en ocultar su propia preocupación.

\- Muy bien. – La sonrisa de Agatha se volvió más amplia mientras miraba a los aterrados Pokémon Fantasmas delante de ella. – Vamos a trabajar.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, y por fin que terminé de traducir este dichoso y horrorífico oneshot de Halloween. Aterrador y mucho más trágico que el anterior, si me lo preguntan, pero creo que fue interesante explorar un poco el pasado de nuestro querido Profesor Oak y la miembro del Alto Mando, Agatha. En los juegos nos dejaban implícito que los dos fueron rivales durante su juventud, y aquí se puede ver un poco de eso.

Después de este oneshot nunca más volveré a ver al Gengar de Agatha de la misma manera. ¿No les parece irónico que entre más intentamos ser sobreprotectores con alguien, más probabilidad hay de que salgan corriendo a ponerse en peligro? Pobre Agatha, haber tenido que aprender la lección de la manera difícil. Como dato curioso, la locación de los Bosques Drowning está basada en el bosque Aokigahara que está al pie del Monte Fuji (la locación en el mundo real en la que se basa el Monte Plateado), que es la segunda locación donde ha habido más suicidios en el mundo, y le rondan muchas historias y rumores aterradores. O eso dijo **Viroro,** yo no tenía ni idea hasta que me contó, pero definitivamente va con esta atmósfera de terror.

Con todo y la tragedia de la trama, creo que la información que nos dan del Profesor Oak aquí fue bastante interesante. Para quienes no lo sepan, lo de que el pueblo lleve ese nombre y que sea el abuelo de Samuel Oak, esto viene de las notas de Takeshi Shudo. En la novelización de Pocket Monsters: The Animation, decían algo que Pueblo Paleta (o Masara Town en japonés) tomó su nombre de un tal "Masara Ookido", que si lo tradujéramos al inglés se llamaría "Pallet Oak", y fue el único entrenador Pokémon notable que salió de ese pueblo (que aun así no era la gran cosa, fue como el 950 de 1000 entrenadores, o algo así). Aquí le dieron un mejor ranking, considerado el mejor de todos los tiempos, para que lo vean como un ejemplo a seguir. Nuestro Oak tiene un gran legado al cual seguir, pero podemos ver que lo mantiene a su propia manera.

En fin, ya por fin acabé con esto. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, dragon titanico** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Ya estoy a tres semanas de concluir el semestre, pero intentaré hacer adelantos. Para inicios de Diciembre aspiro y espero tener mi oneshot de aniversario preparado. Nos vemos.


	61. Gaiden del Arácnido Negro

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden del Arácnido Negro**

 **Escrito por partner555, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **partner555.** Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** El Arácnido Negro, uno de los criminales más famosos de la región Johto, no siempre fue conocido como tal. ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivaciones, y qué lo llevó a cometer sus delitos? ¿Y qué fue de la gente que lo conoció antes de que tomara ese camino? Esta es su historia.

* * *

 _ **Región de Johto…**_

Ciudad Catallia, localizada entre Pueblo New Bark y Ciudad Cherrygrove, era una población pequeña, pero famosa, o mejor dicho, infame, por ser el lugar que vio nacer a uno de los ladrones de mayor renombre del mundo, el Arácnido Negro. Pero no siempre se llamó así. Una vez fue una persona ordinaria de nombre Neko Hachi. Y en cuanto al por qué se volvió un ladrón, todo comenzó cuando era solo un niño.

Ito Jenny, de diez años, seguía a su madre, Kumo Jenny, mientras ella se dirigía hacia su amigo, Neko Hachi. Otra vez se había metido en problemas, aparentemente por haberse robado un autógrafo, e Ito no podía hacer otra cosa que observar como su madre regañaba a su amigo.

\- ¡Pero señora Jenny! – dijo Neko. – ¡Ese otro niño se lo robó primero!

\- ¡Eso lo sé perfectamente! – gritó la madre de Ito. – ¡Y ya le he dado su regaño al otro niño y le he dicho a sus padres! ¡No se te ocurra volver a tomar la ley en tus propias manos de ese modo! ¡La próxima vez, avísame a mí o a otro oficial de policía al respecto! ¡Y no quiero, repito, no quiero otro incidente como la vez que irrumpiste en la casa de Kyatto para salvar a su Meowth de los abusos!

Y con eso, la madre de Ito se fue tan rápido como llegó, dejándola a ella, a Neko y a sus Pokémon a solas.

\- Mi madre tiene razón, ¿sabes? – dijo Ito mientras se sentaban, con el Meowth de Neko y el Spinarak de Ito en sus respectivos regazos.

\- Hey, en aquella ocasión todo resultó para mejor, ¿no? – dijo Neko. – Kyatto está en prisión por abusar de Meowth ya que ni siquiera en Johto podrían ignorar esa clase de maltrato.

El Meowth de Neko siseó ante la mención de su anterior dueña.

\- Tienes suerte de que mi madre solo te dio servicio comunitario por eso. A ella no le agrada mucho la gente que se mete en las casas de las ancianas. El incidente con Kyatto fue la única excepción. – dijo Ito mientras miraba al Meowth de Neko.

Varios meses habían transcurrido desde que el Meowth le fue entregado a Neko para rehabilitación como parte de su servicio comunitario, pero todavía podía ver algunas de las heridas que esa mujer le había infligido a su propio Pokémon.

\- ¿Quieres saber la otra razón por la que robé ese autógrafo? – preguntó Neko. Eso sorprendió a Ito, que había asumido que solo se trataba de hacer su propia justicia.

\- Adelante. – dijo ella.

\- Alguien famoso lo firmó. – dijo él. – Creí que tal vez si tuviera eso, podría usarlo de inspiración para forjarme un nombre por mí mismo, ¿sabes?

\- Hay mejores maneras de inspirarte que robarte un autógrafo robado. – lo regañó Ito, y Neko gruñó. – Aun así, puedo estar de acuerdo en la idea de volvernos famosos.

\- ¿Oh? – dijo Neko. Volteó a verla con una gran sonrisa. – Entonces hagamos una promesa tú y yo. Planeo mantenerla, especialmente porque se trata de ti. Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, y un día, haremos que nuestros nombres sean conocidos por todo el mundo.

\- ¡Sí, hagámoslo!

Neko extendió la mano, e inmediatamente Ito la apretó con la suya.

* * *

 _ **Doce años más tarde…**_

\- ¡Hey, Ito!

Ito fue sacada de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de un hombre al que reconoció como su amigo de la infancia, con su distintivo cabello oscuro, ojos cafés, mentón afilado y bigote curvo.

\- Disculpa, Neko. – dijo Ito rascándole distraídamente la cabeza a su Spinarak. – Estaba recordando nuestra infancia.

\- ¿Qué parte? – preguntó él mientras tomaba asiento. Su Meowth saltó a su regazo con la facilidad de la familiaridad. – ¿Es sobre esa promesa que hicimos de volvernos famosos?

\- Pues de hecho sí, eso es.

\- Lástima que no hemos hecho mucho progreso, ¿eh?

Ito frunció el cejo ante eso. Era cierto que no habían llegado muy lejos. Ella estaba en la posición más baja de la fuerza, y Neko no pudo ni llegar hasta allí. Todos los dueños de negocios en el pueblo estaban al tanto de las cosas en las que se metía Neko cuando era niño y se mostraban reacios a darle un trabajo. Al menos podía pagar sus cuentas participando en los torneos locales, aunque jamás había logrado ganar ninguno de ellos.

\- ¿En serio crees que podamos mantener nuestra promesa? – preguntó Neko. Ito leyó cuidadosamente la expresión de su amigo. La respuesta que Neko quería oír era muy clara, pero ella no se sentía capaz de mentirle.

\- Lo siento, Neko. – le dijo, ya preparada para consolar a su amigo. – Pero no creo que podamos.

La cara de Neko se contorsionó por el shock, seguida de una expresión de sentirse traicionado. Ito tuvo un respingo de ver lo devastado que se sentía.

\- Pero no somos los únicos don nadies en el mundo. Hay muchos como nosotros.

\- Si tú lo dices. – replicó Neko. Después de ordenar su comida, pasaron el resto de su tiempo juntos en total silencio.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, cierta niña de cabello verde había escuchado toda su conversación.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Luego de pagar su comida, Neko y Meowth caminaron hasta su casa, y en su mente se repetía su conversación con Ito una y otra vez. ¿Esto era todo lo que podía esperar? ¿Una vida de no lograr nada? ¿Ser olvidado por la historia como un don nadie?

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se dirigió hacia su casa, para encontrarse con una sorpresa: había una niña parada enfrente de la entrada.

\- Buenas noches. – dijo la niña. – ¿Me permite pasar?

Neko consideró decirle que no, pero sintió que era prudente preguntar.

\- Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres y por qué estás enfrente de mi casa?

\- Me llamo Sabrina, y en cuanto al por qué estoy aquí, Neko Hachi, no pude evitar oír la conversación que estaba teniendo con esa Jenny.

…

Mientras se sentaba frente a Sabrina en la mesa de su comedor, Neko hizo su pregunta:

\- Y bien, ¿qué hay de interesante conmigo y mi amiga sobre lo que estábamos hablando? ¿Es un proyecto escolar o algo por el estilo?

\- Sí, es un proyecto. – dijo Sabrina. – Pero no tiene nada que ver con ninguna institución académica.

\- Continúa. – dijo Neko levantando una ceja.

\- Mi sueño es que el mundo esté lleno de individuos asombrosos en lugar de mediocres, así que busco a gente poco remarcable para tratar de convencerlos de volverse extraordinarios. – dijo Sabrina.

Así que era eso. Aun así, Neko tenía dudas de que esta niña Sabrina pudiese convencerlo de que Ito se equivocaba.

\- Bueno, si nos escuchaste hablar, deberías saber que…

\- ¿En serio se va a dar por vencido después de una sola conversación? – interrumpió Sabrina poniéndose de pie y entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿Acaso quiere ser parte de las legiones de gente poco remarcable en el mundo?

Neko y Meowth sintieron un escalofrío bajarles por la espina, y el primero se dio cuenta que tenía que formular su respuesta con muchísimo cuidado.

\- No, claro que no. – dijo Neko. Al ver que Sabrina no hizo nada, continuó. – ¿Pero qué puede hacer un don nadie como yo?

Sabrina sonrió de manera casi salvaje volviendo a sentarse, haciendo que Neko y Meowth tuvieran un respingo.

\- Hubo una vez un don nadie que se convirtió en el entrenador más poderoso del mundo en solo un año de entrenamiento. Más fuerte incluso que el Campeón Regional. – dijo ella. – Empezó cuando sus compañeros se burlaron de él por ser un inútil, y se convirtió en uno de los individuos más conocidos en la historia reciente.

Neko se quedó en shock. ¿Más fuerte que un Campeón Regional? ¿Quién podría ser?

\- Cuando Mega Evolucionó a su inicial, fue la primera vez que se confirmó Mega Evolución de dicha especie en tiempos modernos. Pudo pelear de igual a igual contra todo un ejército, incluyendo a un miembro del Alto Mando que fue llamado específicamente porque tenía ventaja de tipo.

Neko sintió que eso sonaba familiar de sus clases de historia. Y entonces, la mandíbula se le cayó cuando cayó en cuenta de quién estaba hablando Sabrina.

\- ¡Estás hablando de Bill de los Veinte Gyarados! ¡Él era un asesino en masa y un monstruo!

\- Llámelo monstruo si lo desea, pues nadie niega que lo era, pero fue usted el que preguntó de qué era capaz un don nadie, y yo le respondí con el ejemplo más famoso de alguien que lo intentó. – dijo Sabrina.

Cualquier respuesta que Neko tratara de formar se le perdía antes de poder hablar. Siendo johtoano, odiaba admitirlo, pero la niña tenía razón. Antes de convertirse en Bill de los Veinte Gyarados, ese monstruo era conocido como Bill Kid, un simple ayudante en un barco pesquero. Y los historiadores estaban de acuerdo que todas las burlas que sufrió fueron el catalizador que lo llevó por el camino que eligió.

\- ¿Ahora entiende el punto que quiero hacer? – preguntó Sabrina.

\- Sí. - respondió Neko. Bill podría haber sido un asesino en masa, pero también fue un don nadie que hizo historia. Todo porque decidió hacer algo al respecto cuando todos a su alrededor se burlaron de él.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que le impide convertirse en alguien remarcable? ¿Qué es lo que lo detiene? – preguntó Sabrina. Neko apretó los puños, y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

\- Mi propia inacción. – dijo. Sabrina sonrió y se dispuso a marcharse.

\- Estaré esperando ver lo que hará a partir de ahora. – le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Después que la niña se marchó, Neko permaneció un rato en silencio, mientras sus dudas se disipaban. Bill podría haber aceptado las cartas que le dio la vida cuando lo humillaron por ser como era, pero no lo hizo. Podría haberse quedado como un simple y poco notable pescador, pero decidió mostrarle al mundo de lo que era capaz. Bill podría haber elegido no hacer nada, pero en vez de eso tomó otra opción.

Con dichos pensamientos en mente, Neko superó por completo todas sus dudas. No podía aceptar ser un don nadie. Tenía que demostrarle a Ito, a esa niña Sabrina y al mundo entero de lo que era capaz. Y más importante aún, no podía dejar de lado la promesa que se hicieron como lo hizo Ito. Le hizo una promesa, y tenía la intención de cumplirla. Y si Bill dejó marca gracias a la infamia, tal vez él también debería hacer lo mismo. No iba a cometer asesinatos, pero tal vez robos de alto perfil a personas que lo merecían sería suficiente.

Neko buscó todo lo que había que saber sobre Bill de los Veinte Gyarados. Para empezar, pasó un año entero entrenando antes de soltar sobre Johto los frutos de su labor, así que tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo.

Mientras Neko observaba una entrevista con el general retirado y antiguo líder de gimnasio Javelin sobre su experiencia luchando contra Bill de los Veinte Gyarados, de pronto un pensamiento le invadió la mente.

\- Meowth, durante la charla con Ito, ¿acaso mencionamos mi apellido? – preguntó. Meowth negó con la cabeza. – Si es así, ¿cómo lo supo esa niña?

Neko y Meowth intercambiaron una mirada de horror por un momento, antes que Neko se enfocara de vuelta en la entrevista, tratando de no pensar qué clase de poderes podría tener Sabrina.

…

Sabrina se encontró parada frente a la casa de Ito Jenny, mientras consideraba si debería remover o no a esa mediocre oficial de policía. Ito hasta ahora no había hecho al igual que Tommy, hasta que decidió agarrar valor y enfrentarse a ella, así que se ganó el derecho de vivir, pero Ito iba para atrás. Empezó con una meta, y se dio por vencida en ella, casi logrando arrastrar a su amigo también.

Tenía todas las razones del mundo para remover a ese desperdicio, pero también tenía una para no hacerlo. Antes de marcharse, leyó la mente de Neko para estar segura de que su determinación era sincera. Sí lo era, y Neko quería demostrarle a su amiga lo que podía hacer, que podía cumplir la promesa que le hizo. Si mataba a Ito ahora, eso dañaría su decisión.

Por el momento, esa oficial de policía mediocre podría vivir.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

Tras su encuentro con esa niña, Neko y Meowth se volvieron regulares en el Club de Batallas de Ciudad Catallia. Era una pena que Ito y su Spinarak no pudieran unírseles debido a su trabajo con la fuerza policíaca, pero eso no los amilanó. Más bien, tal vez era lo mejor dado que lo que estaban planeando tal vez no les gustaría.

Sorpresa, Engaño, Provocación y el movimiento característico de su especie, Día de Pago. Estos eran los movimientos que Meowth conocía. Con ellos habían podido hacerlo bien en los torneos locales. Pero ya no podían conformarse con solo cuatro movimientos. Según la entrevista con Javelin Wataru, Número 1, el inicial de Bill y su más poderoso Gyarados, era capaz de utilizar por lo menos seis movimientos durante la batalla en Ciudad Goldenrod.

Luego de considerar los movimientos servirían para complementar las habilidades de Meowth y útiles durante sus robos, decidieron empezar con Doble Equipo. Meowth se concentró, y de pronto, copias de sí mismo aparecieron en la sala de entrenamiento antes de desaparecer.

\- Parece que tenemos que trabajar más en él. – dijo Neko. Meowth asintió, y continuó practicando.

Después de incrementar la velocidad en la caminadora, Neko y Meowth comenzaron a correr muy rápido. Más rápido de lo que nunca lo habían hecho antes, pero era necesario. Mientras corrían, Neko consideró lo que Ito pensaría de él si se enteraba de sus planes.

En sus años de adolescentes, Ito supo por su madre que si él volvía a cometer otro crimen por jugar al vigilante, sería juzgado como adulto. Su amiga entre lágrimas le pidió que se detuviera, pues no quería que lo mandaran a prisión.

Distraído por sus pensamientos, Neko se tropezó, forzando al Don George que lo supervisaba a presionar el botón de parada de emergencia de la caminadora.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Sí, estoy bien.

\- Quizás deberías tomarte un descanso. Has estado en esa caminadora por más de una hora. Entrenar demasiado sin descansar puede ser contraproducente.

Sabiendo que Don George era un experto en la materia, Neko aceptó su consejo. Cuando fue a sentarse, su mente volvió a pensar en Ito. Tal vez su amiga estuviese decepcionada de él y trataría de arrestarlo aunque no quisiera, pero él no podía darse por vencido con la promesa que hizo de forjarse un nombre. No como ella lo hizo. Tal vez ella lo hubiera olvidado, pero él no lo haría. Una promesa hecha a Ito era más importante que una promesa hecha a nadie más.

…

Meowth miró a su entrenador junto a él, y luego al Don George que estaba al otro lado, antes de volver a mirar el curso de obstáculos. A la señal de Don, Neko y Meowth salieron disparados hacia adelante.

Al llegar a su primer obstáculo, ambos saltaron dando una voltereta por encima de él, y sin perder velocidad siguieron adelante. En el siguiente, que era una pared, Neko y Meowth escalaron en tiempo récord, para sorpresa de Don George, que se sorprendió a un más de ver lo rápido que descendieron por el otro lado. En la sección final, Neko y Meowth esquivaron cada pelota lanzada por los disparadores colocados a lo largo.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – los halagó Don George al cruzar la línea de meta. Meowth no necesitó ver a su entrenador para saber que ambos compartían la misma sonrisa.

Neko miró a su oponente fijamente. La mujer era unovana, y tenía cabello rubio y ojos amarillos, al igual que su hija, que estaba sentada a un lado de la arena.

\- ¡Tú puedes, mamá! – exclamó la niña, que hasta donde Neko podía ver, solo por las marcas con forma de Z en sus mejillas y su edad la distinguían de su madre.

\- Esta será una batalla de uno a uno entre Neko Hachi y Elizabeth Snyder. – declaró Don George. – ¡Comiencen!

\- ¡Adelante, Meowth! – ordenó Neko, y Meowth corrió hacia el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Galvantula, sal ahora! – dijo a su vez Elizabeth. Al materializarse, Neko pudo echar su primer vistazo al Pokémon unovano.

\- Muy bien, Meowth, nunca hemos visto antes a ese Pokémon, pero es claramente un tipo Insecto. Trabajemos con eso, ¡Doble Equipo!

Mientras las copias de Meowth se materializaban por el campo, Neko vio que Elizabeth sonreía.

\- ¡Deshazte de esas copias con Descarga! – ordenó la mujer, y Galvantula liberó una ola de energía eléctrica, golpeando a cada clon del Doble Equipo. Solamente el verdadero Meowth consiguió esquivarlo por los pelos. Neko y Meowth se dieron cuenta que su oponente era además un tipo Eléctrico. – ¡Onda Trueno!

\- ¡Sorpresa, luego Provocación! – ordenó Neko.

Meowth rápidamente aplaudió con sus manos enfrente de la araña eléctrica, lo que la asustó lo suficiente para interrumpir su ataque. Meowth entonces procedió a usar Provocación en su oponente. Neko sonrió mientras Elizabeth fruncía el cejo. Onda Trueno estaba sellada temporalmente.

\- ¡Día de Pago! – Dicho esto, monedas se materializaron en las patas de Meowth, que las arrojó contra Galvantula.

\- ¡Defiéndete con Red Pegajosa! – Galvantula soltó un patrón de hilo pegajoso, evitando que el Día de Pago de Meowth lograra conectarle. – ¡A ver si puedes pasar eso!

Elizabeth sonrió ampliamente, pero Neko le respondió de la misma manera.

\- ¡Garra de Sombra!

\- ¡¿Un quinto movimiento?! – gritó la hija de Elizabeth, tan sorprendida como su madre. Una energía espectral cubrió las garra de Meowth mientras reducía a tiritas la Telaraña y salía hacia el frente.

\- ¡Usa Doble Equipo y esquiva! – Igual que Meowth antes, copias de Galvantula aparecieron por todo el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Doble Equipo no podrá esquivar esto, Ataque de Engaño!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Elizabeth.

Siguiendo sus instintos, mientras liberaba su sexto movimiento, Meowth encontró al verdadero Galvantula y lo golpeó con fuerza.

\- ¡Día de Pago a quemarropa! – exclamó Neko. Asintiendo, Meowth una vez más creó sus monedas y atacó a su oponente con ellas. Incapaz de soportarlo más, Galvantula colapsó.

\- ¡Galvantula es incapaz de continuar! – dijo Don George. – ¡Los ganadores son Meowth y Neko!

Neko y Meowth no pudieron evitar sonreír. Cuatro meses de entrenamiento les habían dado frutos.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble, señor! – dijo la hija de Elizabeth. – ¿Cuántas medallas tiene?

\- No tengo ninguna. – confesó Neko.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Está seguro?

\- Solo porque alguien no tenga medallas no quiere decir que sea débil, Betty querida. – dijo Elizabeth. – El protocolo de entrada directa a la liga fue hecho para que la gente no tenga que tomar el camino largo si ya está listo para la Liga Pokémon.

Betty Snyder asintió al entender antes de volverse hacia Neko.

\- ¡Espero con ansias verlo en la Liga Johto por televisión!

\- No hay mucho que pueda hacer en la Liga con un solo Pokémon, pero les aseguro que pronto escucharán mi nombre de otra forma. – dijo Neko. – Antes de que se vayan, ¿puedo preguntarle algo, Elizabeth?

\- Si está invitándome a salir, la respuesta es no.

\- No, no es eso. Verá, sucede que quiero volverme famoso, y siento que tal vez tener los autógrafos de gente famosa me ayudaría a inspirarme. Dígame, ¿no es usted la famosa supermodelo Electra? He visto sus fotos, incluyendo cuando trabajó con Elesa en su nueva colección estilo alolano.

Elizabeth y Betty guardaron silencio por un momento, antes que la segunda lo rompiera.

\- Te volaron la tapadera, mamá.

\- Ya lo sé. – dijo Elizabeth. – Está bien, le firmaré un autógrafo. Solo le pido una cosa, no le diga a nadie que estoy aquí. Estoy pasando tiempo de calidad con mi hija y no quiero que nadie nos lo arruine.

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Neko, sacando una libreta mientras Betty le daba una pluma a su madre.

* * *

 _ **Un mes más tarde…**_

Para evitar que Ito sospechara, necesitarían coartadas. Si se hacía amigo de un Pokémon capaz de teletransportarse, sería más fácil establecerlas. Y era precisamente por eso que en ese momento Neko y Meowth se encontraban en la Ruta 34, en las afueras de Ciudad Goldenrod, donde se sabía que aparecían Abras.

Por supuesto, si llegaba a saberse que tenía uno, sus coartadas no servirían de nada, pero eso se podía arreglar al no tener al Abra registrado en una Pokébola, y asegurándose que nadie supiera de él en primer lugar. Neko solo le había dicho a Ito que saldría de viaje, y que volvería cuando hubiera terminado con un asunto pendiente.

\- ¿Todavía no encuentras uno? – preguntó. Meowth negó con la cabeza, pero entonces lo oyeron.

\- Abraaa…

Al volverse hacia la fuente, encontraron lo que estaban buscando. Neko le indicó a Meowth que se quedara quieto mientras él se aproximaba al Pokémon Psíquico. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, sacó los Pokéblocks que trajo consigo y colocó uno enfrente del Abra. Un brillo púrpura rodeó al Pokéblock, uno que Neko reconoció como Fuerza Psíquica, que flotó hacia el Abra, que lo examinó, y luego consumió el Pokéblock. Neko sonrió al ver que al Abra le gustó el bocadillo.

\- Hay más de donde vino ese si vienes con nosotros, pero antes de eso, mejor que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo. – le dijo. Abra indicó que estaba escuchándole. – Planeo convertirme en uno de los mayores ladrones en el mundo, robaré objetos de personas que lo merezcan. Este camino es mucho más peligroso que la vida de un entrenador ordinario. ¿Está bien para ti?

Abra le respondió teletransportándose hacia sus brazos. Neko sonrió.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí. Pero solo para que lo sepas, no te guardaré en una Pokébola. Así será más difícil para que la gente conecte nuestros golpes y los asocie con nosotros.

\- Abra.

* * *

 _ **Siete meses más tarde…**_

Esto era todo. Neko, Meowth y Abra ya estaban listos. Hoy era el aniversario de la charla que tuvo Neko con Ito y Sabrina. Hoy era el día en que se presentarían ante el mundo. Su objetivo estaba en un museo de Florando, un pueblo famoso por sus exhibiciones anuales de Pokémon. Neko, Meowth y Abra habían viajado por todo Johto, en busca de objetivos apropiados, y por fin encontraron uno. El velador del museo estaba involucrado con el Equipo Rocket, y a cambio de sobornos de parte suya, los dejaba operar afuera del museo.

Durante el robo, planeaban dejar atrás suficiente evidencia para hacer que investigaran el museo, y ya que empezarían robando lo que probablemente era uno de los artefactos más valiosos en las regiones de entrenadores, las autoridades no podrían ignorarlo.

Su premio, un autógrafo de Pallet Oak el Invencible, el mayor Maestro Pokémon de todos los tiempos, todavía seguía en la sala después de ser donado por un coleccionista privado para la reciente exhibición de Pallet Oak. Abra estaba a varias cuadras de distancia, listo para teletransportarlos en cuanto hubieran terminado. Los dos llevaban máscaras que les cubrían el rostro, y Neko estaba totalmente vestido de negro, listos para hacer su movimiento en cuanto el guardia se fue.

\- De acuerdo, Meowth, abre la cerradura. – murmuró Neko. Meowth asintió, y extendiendo sus garras, abrió la puerta en tiempo récord, y los dos lograron entrar antes que el guardia hubiera regresado.

Ya una vez adentro, Neko y Meowth estaban listos para encarar a otro guardia. En cuanto les dio la espalda. Neko se volteó hacia Meowth y le murmuró que utilizara un Ataque de Engaño. Asintiendo, Meowth rápidamente cortó la distancia entre él y el guardia y lo golpeó apenas con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente, pero sin causar daños permanentes.

\- Muy bien, solo tenemos diez minutos antes de que se den cuenta, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa! – dijo Neko mientras él y Meowth se dirigían al ala donde estaba el autógrafo. Luego de cinco minutos, encontraron la susodicha exhibición.

Lo primero, utilizar Garra de Sombra para abrir un agujero en el vidrio, pero con cuidado de no arruinar el autógrafo. Meowth acumuló energía espectral en sus garras, y tardó unos treinta segundos en crear una abertura lo bastante grande para que Neko metiera su mano y agarrara el autógrafo, y otros treinta más para ponerlo en una caja especial. Dos minutos más para dejar la evidencia incriminatoria que implicaba al velador con el Equipo Rocket, y por último su tarjeta. Ni él, ni Meowth ni Abra estaban seguros del por qué, pero una silueta negra con forma de araña parecía adecuada.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – dijo Neko mientras comenzaban a correr de nuevo.

Después de dos minutos más, comenzaron a sonar las alarmas. Por lo visto fueron demasiado lentos, ya que empezaron a llegar los guardias en donde estaban antes. Pero en vez de entrar en pánico, Neko y Meowth se sonrieron uno al otro. ¿Qué clase de ladrones serían si caían con un retroceso menor como este? De inmediato se lanzaron hacia el guardia que bloqueaba la salida junto con su Pokémon.

\- ¡Machamp, agarra al Meowth! ¡Yo me encargo del hombre!

El Machamp asintió y levantó sus cuatro brazos, pero Meowth fue demasiado ágil, y esquivó las cuatro extremidades. En cuanto a Neko, para sorpresa de los guardias, saltó y agarrando los hombros del guardia le pasó por encima con una voltereta, empezando a correr hacia la salida, y dejándolos estupefactos con ese despliegue de habilidades acrobáticas como para perseguirlo

Afuera, Neko y Meowth se encontraron con más guardias, con muchos más Pokémon listos. Trataron de salir corriendo, pero de pronto algo los inmovilizó, y al mirar de nuevo, se encontraron con un Wobbuffet.

\- ¡Es el final de la línea para ti! – dijo uno de ellos.

\- ¡Meowth, Día de Pago!

El felino volvió a materializar monedas en sus manos y las lanzó contra los guardias presentes. Con el Wobbuffet que utilizaba su Sombra Trampa distraído, Neko y Meowth lograron hacer su escape. Una vez estando a buena distancia del museo, se encontraron con Abra, que los teletransportó de vuelta a Ciudad Catallia.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Ito y Spinarak despertaron y comenzaron sus rutinas matutinas. Ito fue a ducharse mientras Spinarak iba a la cocina a encender la cafetera para que su ama pudiese disfrutar de una buena taza mientras escuchaban la radio. Luego de salir de la ducha, Ito se sentó a tomarse su café mientras Spinarak prendía el aparato.

 _ **\- Les habla DJ Mary desde la Torre de Radio de Goldenrod, trayéndoles las últimas noticias de la Región Johto. Anoche, un ladrón irrumpió en el Museo de Ciudad Florando y se escapó con el autógrafo de Pallet Oak.**_

El shock de esta noticia hizo que Ito escupiera su café. Mientras tosía, su interés aumentó y subió el volumen.

 _ **\- En la línea desde Ciudad Florando tenemos a uno de los guardias que fue testigo de los eventos de la otra noche. Fred, ¿puedes contarnos lo que pasó?**_

 _ **\- Pues verás, la alarma se activó después que encontramos a Taito inconsciente, y encontramos al sujeto tratando de hacer su escape.**_ – dijo el llamado Fred. – _**El tipo era tremendo atleta, y saltó por encima de Tsuyo dando una voltereta.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué nos puedes decir sobre los rumores que rondan alrededor del velador del museo? –**_ preguntó DJ Mary.

 _ **\- Cuando vimos lo que el ladrón dejó atrás, Sam se quedó para llamar a la policía. Incluso ahora, sigue furioso murmurando sobre como el velador dejó que el Equipo Rocket usara el museo como base bajo las narices de todo mundo.**_

 _ **\- Ya veo. ¿Y qué hay del otro objeto que dejó?**_

 _ **\- Una tarjeta con una marca con forma de araña.**_ – dijo Fred. – _**Uno de los chicos pensó que tal vez el ladrón se haría llamar "la Araña Negra", pero los demás no estuvieron de acuerdo. Dijeron que "el Arácnido Negro" tendría más sentido.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, ahí lo tienen, oyentes.**_ – dijo DJ Mary. – _**El Arácnido Negro acaba de dar su primer golpe. ¿Quién sabe si volverá a atacar? Se despide de ustedes DJ Mary hasta la próxima ocasión.**_

Ito apagó la radio. El modus operandi del crimen le sonaba muy familiar. Un autógrafo robado, igual que cuando eran niños. Una víctima que había cometido crímenes, igual que Kyatto. ¿Pero realmente sería Neko? Él había dejado esas andadas cuando ella se lo pidió, y no había cometido un crimen en años.

No, eso no podía ser. Hasta donde ella sabía, Neko no era capaz de hacer lo que el testigo había descrito, y en cualquier caso, tampoco había dejado una marca con forma de araña negra en una escena del crimen cuando eran niños. Además, acababa de ver a Neko apenas ayer. No había forma de que pudiera viajar hasta Ciudad Florando de ida y vuelta en un solo día, sin un Pokémon capaz de usar Teletransportación, y Neko no tenía ninguno. Y aun así… no se podía sacudir el presentimiento.

\- "Tal vez deba hablar con mi madre." – pensó. Recordó que Neko había estado pasando el último año entrenando duro en el Club de Batalla local. – Spinarak, ¿te parece bien que nos alistemos para más entrenamiento policíaco?

\- ¡Spinarak!

\- Creo que también deberíamos hablar con Neko antes de que nuestro turno empiece.

* * *

 _ **En casa de Neko…**_

A salo en su hogar, Neko, Meowth y Abra se relajaban luego de guardar el autógrafo robado en un lugar seguro. Se dedicaron a ver el reportaje en las noticias de lo que hicieron la noche anterior, y leer cada artículo y foro en donde lo discutían.

\- Por lo visto este era el camino para hacernos famosos.

\- ¡Meowth!

\- ¡Abra!

\- ¿Qué opinan de que la gente nos llame "el Arácnido Negro"? – les preguntó. Meowth le dio un pulgar arriba, al igual que Abra. – Sí, también me gusta ese nombre. Se siente genial.

De repente, Abra sintió que alguien se aproximaba a su casa, y tal como lo discutieron anteriormente, se teletransportó para que nadie supiera de él. Varios minutos después, tocaron a la puerta, y al abrirla Neko se encontró con Ito y su Spinarak.

\- Hola, Ito, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – le preguntó mientras la dejaba pasar.

\- Bueno, ¿ya escuchaste las noticias del crimen del Arácnido Negro? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Qué si lo escuché? Está en todos lados. El tipo anda tras mi propio corazón. – dijo Neko. Ito y Spinarak permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

\- Sí, así es, y es por eso que estoy aquí. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde podría atacar después?

\- No sé para qué me preguntas, si no pudiste averiguar eso tú misma. - respondió Neko tratando de evadir la pregunta. Ito vio a través de él, aunque no estaba seguro de si sería porque parecía aprobar al Arácnido Negro o porque ERA el Arácnido Negro.

\- Ya veo. – le dijo mientras volvía a levantarse. – Bueno, Spinarak y yo tenemos que irnos a trabajar.

Unos minutos después de que se marchó, Abra regresó. Neko lo sabía, sospechaba de él, pero mientras no supiera de Abra, estarían bien.

* * *

 _ **En la estación de policía…**_

\- Mad… es decir, señora. – dijo Ito al recordar dónde estaba. - ¿El modus operandi del Arácnido Negro no le parece familiar?

\- Si te preocupa que se trate de tu amigo, tranquilízate. – le dijo la ahora Jefa de Policía Kumo. – Revisé sus registros y no tiene ningún Pokémon a su nombre capaz de teletransportarse. Además lo vi en el restaurante ayer. No hay forma de que sea él.

Ito quería sentirse aliviada, pero no podía.

\- Aun así, me enlistaré para más entrenamiento, en caso de que el Arácnido Negro venga aquí. – le dijo. Kumo levantó una ceja.

\- Qué raro ver algo de iniciativa de tu parte. Quizás sea la primera vez. Claro, adelante.

* * *

 _ **Un mes más tarde…**_

El ahora bautizado Arácnido Negro y su Meowth saltaban de tejado en tejado en Alto Mare. Su siguiente objetivo era Kagemori Yosei. Sus observaciones habían probado que Kagemori era un patriarca tiránico, y que su hija Kira frecuentemente era objeto de abuso, aunque era lo bastante inteligente para mantener ese hecho fuera de la vista hasta de sus propios guardias.

Pero Neko y Meowth eran mucho más inteligentes. Habían recolectado suficiente evidencia para probarlo, y solo tenían que dejarla atrás cuando se escaparan con los Libros de Zeref que Kagemori tenía en su colección privada.

Al llegar a la azotea donde estaba la mansión de la familia Yosei miraron al personal de seguridad. A ninguno se le permitía entrar en la mansión. Aunque a los guardias les desagradaba esto, la mayoría asumía que solo era porque Kagemori era un imbécil desagradable, y no un intento de asegurarse que nunca descubrieran su abuso hacia su hija.

Habían acordado antes que ya que la policía tardaría mucho más en llegar hasta esa azotea y que Kagemori podría tratar de destruir la evidencia, necesitarían un plan un poco más abierto para alertar a la policía lo más pronto posible. Sacando un pequeño radio, Neko empezó a susurrarle:

\- Abra, estamos en posición. Vamos a entrar, así que mantente alerta todo el tiempo.

\- _**¡Abra!**_ – Con la confirmación de Abra, Neko volteó a ver a Meowth.

\- Recuerda, Meowth, los guardias son inocentes, y no saben nada de lo que ha hecho Kagemori. No uses más fuerza de la necesaria para noquearlos, ¿entendido?

\- Meowth.

\- ¿Listo? – Meowth asintió y ambos saltaron hacia el patio, alertando al joven guardia presente. –Saludos. Tal vez hayas escuchado sobre mí, pero solo por si acaso, soy el Arácnido Negro del que todos están hablando.

\- ¡Akito! ¡Habla Hakaru! ¡Llama a la policía! – exclamó el guardia. – ¡Y manda refuerzos a mi posición!

Neko y Meowth sonrieron. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan.

\- Ahora liberaré los Libros de Zeref que su jefe tiene en sus manos. Con su permiso, me retiro.

\- ¡Oh, diablos que no! ¡Ve, Persian, usa Hipnosis! – exclamó Hakaru liberando a su Pokémon. Los ojos de Persian brillaron, pero antes que pudiera lanzar su ataque, Meowth lo interrumpió con Sorpresa. – ¿Qué diablos?

\- ¡Provocación! – dijo Neko.

\- Me-owth. – le dijo Meowth a Persian, de la manera más insultante posible. El ojo de Persian tuvo un tic, al igual que el de Hakaru mientras se daba cuenta que sus opciones acababan de ser reducidas.

\- ¡Todavía te queda Cuchillada, úsala!

Unas cuchillas blancas se formaron en una de las garras de Persian mientras saltaba al frente para atacar a Meowth, que simplemente sonrió y se dejó golpear. Para el shock de Persian y Hakaru, el ataque lo atravesó, y se disolvió revelando que solo era un clon de Doble Equipo.

\- ¡Engaño!

El verdadero Meowth reapareció detrás de Persian, y lo golpeó dejándolo noqueado. Mientras Hakaru salía corriendo junto a su Persian, Neko y Meowth se metieron a la mansión antes que pudiese llegar el apoyo que solicitó.

En el interior de la mansión, Neko y Meowth corrieron hacia la biblioteca mientras pensaban en el predicamento de los guardias. Tendrían que elegir entre desobedecer las órdenes de Kagemori de permanecer afuera, y dejar que el Arácnido Negro se moviera con impunidad dentro de la casa, o perseguirlo, desobedeciendo a Kagemori y arriesgándose a sufrir su furia. Si se quedaban afuera, a Neko y Meowth se les haría más sencillo completar su objetivo. Y si lo perseguían, podrían ver con sus propios ojos el abuso de Kagemori a su hija. De cualquier manera, ellos saldrían ganando, pues lograrían escaparse al final

Al llegar a la biblioteca, comenzaron a buscar los Libros de Zeref. Al encontrarlos en la mesa, comenzaron a meterlos todos en un contenedor especial. De pronto, Neko sintió una oleada de furia que se le acercaba, y de inmediato se agachó para esquivar la hoja que lo habría decapitado. Dándose la vuelta, vio la enorme y musculosa forma de Kagemori, con su gran y espesa barba blanca y bigote, blandiendo una enorme espada en la mano.

\- ¡Meowth! – gritó Neko, y Meowth saltó hacia Kagemori, con sus garras envueltas en energía espectral.

\- ¡¿Crees que un par de debiluchos como ustedes pueden detenerme?! – gritó Kagemori tratando de darle un tajo a Meowth, pero resultó ser un clon de Doble Equipo. Luego otro apareció detrás de Kagemori, pero el hombre se dio la vuelta para acuchillarlo, y resultó ser otro clon.

Más y más copias de Meowth aparecieron, mientras Kagemori continuaba acuchillándolas todas, sin darse cuenta que todo era una distracción para que Neko pudiera robarse toda la colección de libros, dejando la evidencia y su tarjeta detrás, para luego escapar. Habiéndolo hecho, le hizo una señal silenciosa al verdadero Meowth para dirigirse hacia la salida. Pero de repente, otra puerta se abrió, y entró una joven mujer, que seguramente era Kira.

\- Pa-padre, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó quedamente.

\- ¡Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en tu habitación! – gritó Kagemori.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Sin excusas! – gritó de nuevo Kagemori, arrojando su espada. Kira gritó de terror, y Neko y Meowth se movieron para interceptar la hoja, pero alguien más se les adelantó.

\- ¡Persian! ¡Garra de Sombra! – gritó un guardia de pelo negro que acababa de llegar. Su Persian inmediatamente saltó al frente y detuvo la espada, estrellándola contra el suelo sin que lastimara a Kira. Esta se volvió hacia su salvador, que aparentaba su misma edad.

\- Kento… – dijo quedamente.

\- ¡Un momento, ¿qué diablos significa esto?! – exclamó el aludido volviéndose hacia Kagemori. – ¡Eso fue peligroso! ¡Si le va a hacer eso a alguien debería ser al Arácnido Negro que está allí, e incluso eso sería cuestionable!

\- ¡Creí haberles dicho que no tenían permitido…!

\- ¡Cierra la boca, maldito viejo! – gritó Hakaru al llegar con los demás guardias. – De todas maneras te ibas a enfurecer con nosotros por haber dejado entrar al Arácnido Negro, así que qué más daba si lo perseguíamos. Y hablando de eso…

\- Estoy justo aquí. – dijo Neko. Todos se voltearon, y se sorprendieron de ver que Neko había logrado escabullírseles a los guardias mientras estaban distraídos. – Antes de marcharme, deberían saber que aunque el que Kagemori le haya arrojado su espada a su propia hija es caer todavía más bajo, tiene un largo historial de violencia en contra de ella.

Y con estas palabras, Neko y Meowth huyeron con los Libros de Zeref mientras los guardias decidían que perseguir al Arácnido Negro no era tan importante como aprehender a Kagemori. Eso funcionaba para Neko y Meowth, pues ninguno de ellos notó al Abra que los teletransportó fuera de ahí.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Mientras entrenaban en la estación de policía, Ito y Spinarak sintonizaron la radio de Goldenrod mientras se transmitía el último golpe del Arácnido Negro. Aunque rápidamente se hizo claro que cada oficial de policía presente que los guardias en la entrevista pregrabada estaban más preocupados sobre el hecho de que el patriarca de la familia Yosei había sido un abusivo con su hija.

 _ **\- En retrospectiva, ahora reconozco las señales.**_ – dijo Hakaru. – _**Lo que creímos que solo era tenerle miedo a un hombre que era desagradable en general, en realidad era que estaba aterrada de su atormentador. No nos dimos cuenta que varios de nuestros colegas también le tenían miedo. Los doctores dijeron que tenía muchas marcas de golpes, en lugares donde un observador casual nunca podría verlas.**_

 _ **\- El que ese viejo no nos dejara a ninguno de nosotros entrar a la mansión, y que nos dejara en la caseta para guardias afuera, debería haber sido una enorme bandera roja.**_ – dijo Kento. – _**Pero ese viejo era tan pesado con nosotros que solo creímos que estaba siendo un hijo de p…**_

 _ **\- ¡Lenguaje!**_ – interrumpió DJ Mary. _**– Aunque estoy de acuerdo con sus sentimientos, que no se les olvide que hay niños oyendo este programa de radio. Ahora, ¿qué pueden decirnos sobre el Arácnido Negro?**_

 _ **\- Era un ladrón, y probablemente no debería estar animándolo.**_ – dijo Hakaru. – _**Pero dejó atrás suficiente evidencia de lo que el anciano estaba haciendo para ponerlo tras las rejas un largo tiempo.**_

Ito dejó de escuchar la radio. Otro golpe, y otra víctima que resultó ser una persona horrible. Al menos sabía que Neko no podía estar detrás de ello después de hablar con su madre. Pero lo que sabía y lo que sentía eran dos cosas muy diferentes.

\- ¡Spinarak, Telaraña! – ordenó, y Spinarak usó el movimiento para crear una gran trampa pegajosa por toda la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Varios meses más tarde…**_

Luego de que el Arácnido Negro continuó cometiendo exitosamente crimen tras crimen, el equipo de investigación llamó a una reunión para discutir lo que sabían de él y encontrar una manera de capturarlo.

\- De acuerdo, primero lo primero. – dijo Kumo Jenny, que fue asignada como la líder del equipo especial tras el segundo ataque del Arácnido Negro. – Vamos a repasar sus crímenes más conocidos. Tsukauchi, si eres tan amable.

\- Sí, señora. – dijo Naomasa Tsukauchi. – Su primer golpe fue el robo del autógrafo de Pallet Oak del museo de Ciudad Florando, dejando atrás su distintiva tarjeta y suficiente evidencia para implicar al velador del museo por estar conectado con el Equipo Rocket. El segundo, fue el robo de los Libros de Zeref en la colección privada de la familia Yosei, y dejar grabaciones en video probando que el patriarca Kagemori abusaba de su propia hija Kira…

Mientras Tsukauchi listaba los crímenes del Arácnido Negro, Kumo no pudo evitar pensar en cómo el modus operandi le recordaba a Neko cuando era joven. Pero al revisar, confirmó que no tenía ningún Pokémon registrado que pudiera teletransportarse. Sus coartadas permanecían y había quedado descartado como sospechoso. Pero Ito no parecía convencida. Desde que comenzaron los crímenes, se había puesto a entrenar cada vez más y más duro. Eso hacía que se sintiera preocupada por su hija. Ito no tendría paz mental hasta que atraparan al Arácnido Negro y probaran fuera de toda dura que no era Neko.

\- ... y en su escapada más reciente, se robó unas joyas propiedad de Ragyo Kiryuin del Conglomerado Kiryuin. De manera similar a Kagemori, dejó pruebas de que la matriarca asesinó a su esposo Soichiro cuando este la confrontó por lo que le estaba haciendo a sus dos hijas Satsuki y Ryuko. – concluyó Tsukauchi, poniéndose algo verde en el rostro. Kumo entendió su reacción. Con todo y que Kagemori era un padre horrible, Ragyo era mucho peor.

\- ¿Están seguros que queremos detenerlo? – preguntó una Jenny de Goldenrod. – El Arácnido Negro es como Gligarman, Blaziken Mask, o esos tres superhéroes Bloodliners que…

\- Esos vigilantes apenas podemos tolerarlos. – interrumpió Kumo. – El Arácnido Negro comete sus propios crímenes, y aunque sus víctimas sean personas horribles, eso no quiere decir que debamos dejarlo pasar.

\- Sí, señora. – dijo la Jenny aunque algo a regañadientes.

\- Bien, el modus operandi del Arácnido Negro es obvio. – dijo Tsukauchi. – Específicamente siempre va tras personas horribles, y roba algo de valor monetario o histórico para ellos.

\- ¿Entonces qué, tenemos que buscar a grupos o individuos adinerados, o museos, y ver si hay alguien horrible entre ellos?

\- De hecho, en Goldenrod pronto estará la Exhibición Denki Memorial. – dijo la otra Jenny. – Muchas personas importantes van a asistir, como Javelin y el resto del clan de Domadores de Dragones, los Fisher y muchas otras familias. Entre tantos, debe haber alguien malo, ¿no?

\- Bueno, ese parece el tipo de evento que el Arácnido Negro podría atacar. – dijo Kumo. – Y también tenemos la ventaja de que podemos incrementar la presencia policíaca sin levantar sospechas del ladrón. ¿Pero quién podría ser su blanco?

* * *

 _ **En otra parte…**_

\- Meowth, Abra, este hombre es Mahiro Harutaka. – decía Neko mostrándoles una foto de un hombre de baja estatura, anteojos y cara de pocos amigos. – Es un ejecutivo importante en la compañía de seguros Insuricare. En cuanto a lo que hizo, recibí un soplo de alguien que trabaja allí que se la pasa esforzándose por denegarles a sus clientes reclamos legítimos por su seguro.

Meowth y Abra hicieron gestos de asco ante eso. Neko prosiguió.

\- Nuestro informante nos dio suficiente evidencia para hacer que él e Insuricare queden vulnerables a una demanda por acción de violaciones de contrato. También dijo que Mahiro pronto asistirá a la Exhibición Denki Memorial, ya que Insuricare será uno de los patrocinadores. Investigué un poco, y resulta ser que también posee un amuleto que perteneció al Rey de Pokémopolis, y que siempre lo lleva encima. Aparentemente, dice algunas líneas de algo llamado el "Acertijo de las Eras".

Meowth y Abra sintieron curiosidad.

\- Investigué y todo lo que pude encontrar es una línea que decía "Una Bloodline para unir al mundo". No tengo idea de lo que significa, sin embargo. – dijo Neko.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo…**_

Ito leyó el aviso que le entregaron. Ella y muchos otros oficiales fueron llamados como respaldo para la fuerza policíaca de Ciudad Goldenrod para la Exhibición Denki Memorial. Y el equipo especial para atrapar al Arácnido Negro estaba convencido de que atacaría a alguien en el evento, aunque no estaban seguros de quién pudiera ser ese alguien. Había tantas personas asistiendo que ni siquiera habían terminado de revisar toda la lista completa.

\- Ito. – dijo Kumo.

\- ¿Sí ma… señora?

\- No te preocupes. Lo atraparemos.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa. – dijo Ito.

\- Hey, Neko dejó de robar cuando se lo pediste, ¿no es así? Ten algo de fe en tu amigo, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. – dijo Kumo.

\- "Precisamente." – pensó Ito.

* * *

 _ **Varias semanas más tarde…**_

\- Bienvenidos a esta edición especial de la Radio de Goldenrod. Soy DJ Mary y por una vez en la vida, soy yo la que llama para reportar en vivo desde la Exhibición Denki Memorial aquí en Ciudad Goldenrod. – dijo la mujer de pelo rosa y con gafas. – Mucha gente ya ha llegado, tanto locales como extranjeros. Desde aquí puedo ver a Kaoruko, la actual líder del Clan Fisher en Kanto, y a su esposo e hija, Kazuto y Jeanette.

La joven Jeanette, de doce años, sonrió y saludó con la mano a DJ Mary antes de seguir a sus padres hacia sus asientos.

\- Y por supuesto, está el Clan Wataru, también conocidos como los Domadores de Dragones de Blackthorn, incluyendo aquí conmigo a Lance y Clair. Lance, Clair, todos conocemos la historia. Bill de los Veinte Gyarados devastó la costa de Johto antes de ser derrotado aquí en esta ciudad, con el miembro del Alto Mando Denki Tekina y su Ampharos dándole el golpe final a Bill y a su más poderoso Gyarados a costa de sus vidas. Sin embargo, su abuelo Javelin también estuvo allí, y a diferencia de Denki, vivió para contar la historia. ¿Hay algo en especial que puedan compartir con nosotros de ese momento histórico, tal vez algún relato?

\- Bueno, ya sabes que nosotros los Domadores de Dragones hemos entrenado Gyarados por siglos. El abuelo mencionó que específicamente no se llevó su propio Gyarados a la batalla por preocupaciones de que sus hombres pudieran confundirlo con uno de los de Bill. – dijo Lance.

\- ¿Y algo sobre la batalla?

\- El abuelo dijo que fue todo un espectáculo. – dijo Clair. – Dice que aunque las batallas de las ligas son grandiosas a su manera, especialmente cuando hay un enfrentamiento de Mega contra Mega, ninguna de ellas se podría comparar con la pelea entre el Mega Ampharos de Denki y el Mega Gyarados de Bill. A diferencia de las batallas de la liga, ahí no era ganar o perder, sino matar o morir, y no había forma alguna de contenerse.

\- Casi me hace desear haber estado allí para verla. – dijo DJ Mary. – Gracias por compartir esto con nosotros, respecto a uno de los momentos más importantes en la historia del mundo.

Asintiendo, Lance y Clair se marcharon para tomar sus asientos.

Al principio, el chofer de Mahiro tenía sus dudas sobre ayudar al Arácnido Negro a secuestrar a su jefe, pero después de seguir soportando tanto al sujeto, ya estas se habían disipado por completo.

\- ¡¿Autorizaste el pago de la póliza de los Yamada, Joji?! – gritó el pequeño y extremadamente desagradable remedo de ser humano que era su jefe hacia su teléfono.

 _ **\- Robaron su casa, señor Harutaka.**_ – respondieron del otro lado. – _ **La póliza claramente cubre…**_

\- ¡No quiero saber su cobertura, Joji! ¡No me hables de coberturas ahora! ¡Dime cómo se mantiene Insuricare en números negros! ¡Dime cómo es eso posible contigo aprobando cheques para cada don tragedias y doña pata chueca que te esté llamando! – gritó Mahiro colgando la llamada.

El chofer había decidido que si lo arrestaban por ser cómplice de secuestro, bien valdría la pena. Mahiro era un patán tan despreciable que parecía salido de una película para niños donde hacía falta un personaje al cual todos debían odiar deliberadamente.

No mucho después, Mahiro salió de su limosina, se aseguró de tener todavía su amuleto de Pokémopolis, y entonces se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal

\- Esto no parece la… – De repente, sintió un dolor agudo en la nuca y cayó inconsciente. Un Meowth aterrizó ágilmente sobre él, y saltó al lado de su amo.

\- Gracias por tu ayuda, ahora como lo prometí…

\- Quédate con el dinero. – dijo el chofer. – Verlo recibir su merecido valdrá mucho más que cualquier problema que me gane por esto.

\- Vamos, debo mantener mis promesas, es tuyo ahora. – insistió Neko.

\- Está bien, pero antes de irme, una cinta donde grabé todo lo que dijo en el auto.

 **…**

\- ... y esas son todas las personas importantes tras las compañías que patrocinan este evento. – concluyó Jeanette.

\- Muy bien, aunque ya que estamos en el tema, ¿te diste cuenta de que parece que falta alguien? – preguntó Kaoruko.

\- Una pista; se parece a un villano menor de esas películas para niños que me gusta ver. – dijo Kazuto. Jeanette rodó los ojos tanto por la elección de palabras de su padre y su admisión casual de algo que la mayoría de la gente consideraría un placer culpable, aunque apreció que le dieran la pista.

\- Mahiro Harutaka de Insuricare.

\- Nunca me cayó bien. – dijo su padre. – Siempre me daba mala vibra cuando lo miraba.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Tu padre creció en Ciudad Gringy antes que fuese limpiada de crimen y contaminación. – dijo su madre. – No se puede sobrevivir en un lugar como ese sin adaptarse. Fue gracias a su experiencia que pudo ver a través del engaño de Capriccio cuando tu abuelo todavía no aprobaba a Kazuto. Si lo hubieras visto, se quedó pasmado de que iba a casarme con un asesino que nos hubiera matado a todos y cambió de opinión respecto a Kazuto. Gracias a Arceus por eso.

\- ¡Que viva el romance entre clases sociales! – dijo Jeanette.

Sin que la familia lo supiera, el personal policíaco había escuchado su conversación.

Mientras el discurso de Javelin continuaba, mostró la Ampharosita que Denki tomó prestada, y la Gyaradosita de la cual el Clan Dragón tomó posesión tras la muerte de Bill. La fuerza especial para capturar al Arácnido Negro seguía trabajando desde detrás del escenario.

\- Bien, esto es lo que tenemos sobre Mahiro Harutaka e Insuricare. – dijo Tsukauchi. – La defensoría recibió muchas quejas de parte de clientes sobre que Insuricare denegaba sus reclamos y no les pagaba lo que les debían. Sin embargo, la investigación no llevó a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Interferencia de parte de los altos mandos que recibieron sobornos? – preguntó Kumo Jenny.

\- Mi contacto allá puede confirmar la parte de la interferencia, y sospecha que hay sobornos pero no puede probar nada.

\- ¿Alguna señal de Mahiro o del Arácnido Negro? – preguntó Kumo hablando por su radio.

 _ **\- Negativo.**_ – le respondieron varios oficiales.

 _ **\- Encontré pelos de Meowth, voy a seguir el rastro.**_ – dijo la voz de Ito.

\- ¡Espera, no se te ocurra ir tú sola! – dijo Kumo.

 **…**

\- Y en la cumbre de la O.T.E.A., los Profesores Samuel Oak y Cedric Juniper propusieron que se aprobara un límite de Pokébolas activas. – dijo Javelin. – Admitieron haber estado trabajando en ello con el Doctor Boxer desde hacía tiempo, pero no lo habían propuesto antes porque tenían problemas para decir cuál debería ser el límite. Sin embargo, tras la devastación provocada por Bill de los Veinte Gyarados, se volvió más importante establecer un límite que pasar tempo tratando de encontrar uno óptimo. Así, yo propuse que el límite fuese de seis Pokémon en honor de Denki Tekina, que solo utilizó a seis Pokémon en toda su carrera.

Mientras recuperaba su aliento, Javelin notó algo divertido las miradas de varios niños pequeños, que finalmente sabían por qué el límite era de seis Pokémon.

\- En memoria de Denki, la O.T.E.A. adoptó el límite de seis Pokébolas. En memoria de Denki, lo máximo que puede tener un entrenador en un equipo activo es de seis. Aunque nunca sepan su nombre, cada vez que los entrenadores combatan con equipos completos de seis, ya sea en las ligas o en cualquier otro lugar, todos están honrando la memoria de Denki Tekina.

Y al terminar el discurso de Javelin hubo un gran aplauso del público. Pero en ese momento, las luces se apagaron, y todos oyeron una voz que definitivamente no era la de Javelin.

\- ¡Qué magnifico discurso, Javelin! – dijo el Arácnido Negro mientras Abra encendía los reflectores y los dirigía hacia el infame ladrón y su Meowth, que estaban de pie sobre uno de los balcones arriba del auditorio. – Ciertamente, Denki Tekina fue un gran entrenador en su tiempo, al igual que Bill Kid fue un entrenador monstruosamente poderoso que solo fue derrotado por un ejército completo. Pero solo porque un poderoso criminal fue derrotado hace décadas no quiere decir que no tengamos muchos criminales hoy en día. ¡Y aquí mismo tenemos a dos de ellos!

Todos los presentes se miraron entre ellos confusos.

\- ¿Dijo dos?

\- ¿Acaso el Arácnido Negro se está contando él mismo en eso?

\- ¿Quién es el otro?

\- Sí, yo soy un criminal, pues me dedico a robar, aun si me aseguro de que mis objetivos sean solo las personas más horribles en este mundo, pero jamás le robaría a un inocente, ni tampoco jamás mataría a nadie, y siempre cumplo mis promesas, ¡a diferencia de Mahiro Harutaka de Insuricare! – anunció el Arácnido Negro mientras Abra volteaba las luces hacia donde le estaba señalando, mostrando a todos al ejecutivo de Insuricare, amarrado y colgando, con la tarjeta del Arácnido Negro incluida.

\- Por supuesto que es Mahiro. – masculló Kaoruko mientras su familia y los otros expresaban una distintiva falta de sorpresa. – Ese avaricioso y maldito bastardo.

Mucha gente se sorprendió de que una mujer de alta sociedad usara ese tipo de lenguaje, pero pronto regresaron la atención al Arácnido Negro.

\- Mahiro Harutaka se ha estado asegurando de que sus empleados denieguen cualquier reclamo que hagan sus clientes, y ha sobornado a oficiales de alto rango en la defensoría para que interfieran con las investigaciones cuando la gente se quejaba. – continuó el Arácnido Negro mientras Abra encendía la grabación que recibieron del chofer de Mahiro. – ¡Contemples, aquí la prueba!

\- _**¡¿Autorizaste el pago la póliza de los Yamada, Joji?!**_ _–_ dijo la voz que todos reconocieron como la de Mahiro.

 _ **\- Robaron su casa, señor Harutaka. La póliza claramente cubre…**_

\- _**¡No quiero saber su cobertura, Joji! ¡No me hables de coberturas ahora! ¡Dime cómo se mantiene Insuricare en números negros! ¡Dime cómo es eso posible contigo aprobando cheques para cada don tragedias y doña pata chueca que te esté llamando!**_

\- ¡Y ahí lo tienen, damas y caballeros, la prueba que necesitan! – dijo el Arácnido Negro mientras sacaba una caja y la dejaba en el suelo. – Pero por si las dudas, Meowth y yo les dejaremos aquí toda la demás evidencia que pudimos reunir.

Dicho esto, se voltearon hacia la salida.

\- Ahora con su permiso, Meowth y yo nos marcharemos. – les dijo mientras les mostraba a todos el amuleto de Pokémopolis que le quitó a Mahiro, mientras corrían hacia la ventana. Pero antes de que pudieran irse, una puerta en el balcón se abrió de golpe.

* * *

 _ **Varios minutos antes…**_

\- Encontré pelos de Meowth. – dijo Ito. – Voy a seguir el rastro.

\- _**¡Espera, no se te ocurra ir tú sola! –**_ respondió Kumo por la radio.

\- El Arácnido Negro todavía no ha matado a nadie. – dijo Ito mientras ella y Spinarak seguían el susodicho rastro de pelo.

\- _**¡Y me aseguraré que mi hija no será su primera víctima fatal!**_

\- No te preocupes, aun si fuese capaz de cometer un asesinato, yo soy la última persona con la que empezaría.

 _ **\- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es Neko?!**_

\- Solo es un presentimiento. – dijo Ito. El único problema era demostrarlo, ¿pero cómo? ¿Qué podía hacer para probarlo? Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, tenía que haber algo que pudiera decir para sacarles una reacción a él y a Meowth.

Al llegar a una puerta, escuchó la voz de Neko.

\- ... y siempre cumplo mis promesas…

Ito y Spinarak tuvieron un respingo al recordar su infancia. Neko quería que fuesen famosos, pero Ito dejó de lado cualquier posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Quizás eso lo lastimó mucho más de lo que ella había creído. Sin embargo, eso le hizo recordar algo que podía estar segura de que su Meowth haría sin importar nada. Eso demostraría que Neko era el Arácnido Negro.

\- Ahora, con su permiso, Meowth y yo nos marcharemos. – dijo Neko.

Esto era todo, no había vuelta atrás. Su mejor amigo ahora estaba del otro lado de la ley, y sin importar nada, ella tenía que cumplir con su deber. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y gritó a todo pulmón:

\- ¡KYATTO VA A SALIR DE LA CÁRCEL!

Meowth por reflejo siseó ante la mención de su antigua dueña. Por reflejo se cubrió la boca mientras Neko daba un traspié y dejaba caer el amuleto de Pokémopolis al auditorio de abajo. Al darse la vuelta, vieron a Ito y Spinarak. Sabían que Ito siempre había sospechado de ellos, ¿pero ya sabía que eran ellos? De cualquier manera, eso no cambiaba nada.

Habían quedado al descubierto.

 **…**

Todos en la sala debajo de Ito y su amigo se quedaron en silencio. Su madre y sus otros colegas permanecieron inmóviles. Todos sabían por instinto que este momento era solo entre ella y Neko.

Ella miró a su amigo, y la máscara y ropas negras que llevaba puestas. Ito siempre había presentido que el Arácnido Negro era Neko, pero ahora que lo había confirmado sin lugar a dudas, no podía evitar sentirse devastada y traicionada. ¿Acaso así fue como Neko se sintió cuando ella abandonó la promesa que se hicieron?

\- Neko, ya sé por qué lo hiciste. – dijo suavemente, y aun así la sala estaba en tanto silencio que todos en el lugar la oyeron fuerte y claro.

\- Entonces debes saber por qué no podía darme por vencido, Ito. – dijo él.

\- Es por esa promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños, ¿verdad? – dijo Ito. Sí, ciertamente ella sabía por qué. Se lo prometió a ella, y cualquier promesa que hiciera con ella era más importante que con cualquier otra persona. – Bueno, ciertamente te has vuelto famoso, o debo decir, infame.

Por un lado, le conmovía que hubiera llegado tan lejos por ella, pero por el otro, siendo una Jenny, no podía aprobar lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Sí que lo hice.

\- Entonces, ¿así termina todo? ¿Te vas a rendir y te entregarás pacíficamente?

\- Eres una oficial de policía, ¿no? Es tu trabajo atrapar a los criminales. – dijo Neko mientras él y Meowth se preparaban luego de darle la señal a Abra.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? – preguntó Ito mientras ella y Spinarak hacían lo propio.

\- ¡Atrápanos si puedes! – gritó Neko mientras él y Meowth se daban la vuelta y salían corriendo.

\- ¡Atrápalos! – gritó Ito.

Spinarak disparó una enorme telaraña para atrapar al dúo en su huida. La red entonces golpeó un escudo psiónico púrpura que Ito reconoció como Protección. Al ver más de cerca, vio a un Abra parado entre ellos y Neko de manera protectora.

\- ¡Así que sí tenías un teletransportador! – gritó Ito mientras Neko y Meowth saltaban por la ventana y Abra se teletransportaba fuera de allí. De inmediato cogió su radio. – ¡Que todos los usuarios de Sombra Trampa se movilicen ahora!

 **…**

Neko y Meowth saltaron de edificio en edificio por toda Ciudad Goldenrod, tratando de reunirse con Abra en el punto acordado.

\- ¡Meowth! – le advirtió su Pokémon, y fue entonces que Neko vio los ataques de Onda Trueno que iban en su dirección.

Se agacharon para esquivar el primero, luego se rodaron debajo del siguiente. Al volver a levantarse, saltaron dando una voltereta sobre el último. La policía disparó más ataques, pero por más que lo intentaban, Neko y Meowth los esquivaban todos.

Al final llegaron hasta donde Abra los estaba esperando. A la señal de Neko, Abra se preparó para teletransportarse, pero descubrió que no podía. Al mirar detrás de Neko y Meowth frunció la cara de molestia. Los dos primeros se voltearon también y vieron que la policía los había alcanzado, y tenían a varios Wobbuffets y Wynauts con ellos. Neko entonces oyó un sonido de algo que se estiraba y se contraía, y entonces Ito y su Pokémon aterrizaron enfrente de los otros oficiales. Al parecer utilizó el Disparo de Seda de Spinarak para alcanzarlos.

\- Adivina, no eres el único que ha estado practicando. – le dijo. – ¿Te rindes ahora?

\- Sabes muy bien que no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Tenía que intentarlo. ¡Ataquen!

Mientras los Pokémon de la policía disparaban sus ataques, Abra se movió hacia el frente y usó Protección para detenerlos todos.

\- ¡No puedes usar eso de manera consecutiva! ¡Sigan atacando! – dijo Ito.

\- ¡Esquívenlos todos! – gritó Neko.

Meowth saltó sobre una Bola Sombra, antes de dar un giro para evitar un Psicorrayo. Luego usó Garra de Sombra para bloquear el Colmillo de Fuego de un Growlithe que se lanzó a la carga, y mandó a volar para atrás al canino. Abra esquivó un Atactrueno y se agachó para evadir un Lanzallamas, para luego usar su Fuerza Psíquica para tomar control de ambos ataques y redirigirlos contra los policías. Neko se inclinó hacia la derecha para evadir una Onda Trueno, y se echó para atrás para evitar un ataque de Hipnosis. Finalmente, saltó con una voltereta sobre una Pistola de Agua antes de sonreírles a los policías.

\- ¡Atrápalos! – gritó Ito. Igual que antes, Spinarak disparó una gran Telaraña para atrapar al trío de ladrones.

\- ¡Meowth, Garra de Sombra! – gritó Neko mientras él y Abra se colocaban detrás de Meowth.

Una vez más, Meowth acumuló energía espectral alrededor de sus garras y saltó, dando una voltereta hacia atrás mientras cortaba a todo lo largo la telaraña de arriba abajo, sorprendiendo a Spinarak mientras las dos mitades pasaban de largo a Neko, Meowth y Abra.

\- ¡Día de Pago!

En el ápice del salto, Meowth se enderezó y arrojó monedas a todos los oficiales y a sus Pokémon, forzándolos a agacharse o a cubrirse.

\- ¡Siempre recordarán este día como el día que casi atrapan al Arácnido Negro! – dijo Neko haciendo una reverencia. Con los usuarios de Sombra Trampa distraídos, Abra tomó su oportunidad y usó su Teletransportación.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la exhibición…**_

Ito regresó con su madre, que supervisaba a la fuerza policíaca que se quedó en la exhibición mientras recolectaban la evidencia que Neko dejó atrás, interrogaban a los testigos, y liberaban a Mahiro de sus ataduras.

\- Se escapó. – le dijo. – Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. – dijo su madre. – Fui yo la que descartó la posibilidad de que Neko fuese el Arácnido Negro. ¿Te dijo cómo engañó al sistema de registro automático?

\- No, pero si tuviera que adivinar, probablemente haya usado el método de los Guardianes.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no lo atrapó en una Pokébola? Muy ingenioso, debo admitirlo. – dijo Kumo. Ito soltó un gruñido. – Oye, si estás molesta porque tu amigo volvió al crimen, mira por allá. – Kumo apuntó hacia donde estaba Kaoruko Fisher. – Mi instinto me dice que algo bueno está a punto de suceder.

 **…**

En todo el caos provocado por la persecución de la policía contra el Arácnido Negro, Kaoruko del Clan Fisher había recogido el amuleto dañado de Pokémopolis y había pasado un buen rato examinándolo.

\- Kazuto querido, ¿cuánto crees que valga este artefacto? – le preguntó a su marido.

\- Muchísimo, diría yo. – dijo Kazuto.

\- Sí, es lo que me imaginaba. – dijo Kaoruko volviéndose hacia Mahiro, que todavía estaba en medio de la policía mientras lo liberaban, con una sonrisa que mandaba escalofríos por la espina de todo el que lo miraba. – ¿Mahiro?

\- ¿Sí? – dijo mientras sudaba a chorros. Kaoruko se veía pequeña desde donde él se encontraba, y aun así, la mirada que ella le dio era una de las más terroríficas que había visto en toda su vida.

\- Nos gustaría comprar el Amuleto de Pokémopolis. Kazuto puede hacer "muchísimos" arreglos para que le hagamos el pago. ¿Le parece bien?

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Mahiro, por fin sintiendo algo de alivio por todo lo sucedido.

\- Desde luego, habrá que hacer algunos arreglos especiales, considerando las circunstancias. – continuó Kaoruko mientras Mahiro volvía de pronto a sentir terror. – Jeanette, ¿a qué precio están las acciones de Insuricare?

Jeanette terminó con su llamada al corredor de bolsa del Clan Fisher.

\- Dicen que perdieron la mitad de su valor. – dijo ella. – Y que seguirá bajando todavía más cuando salga a la luz lo grave de los alegatos.

\- Gracias, cariño. – dijo Kaoruko, dándose la vuelta para encarar al ahora extremadamente pálido Mahiro. – Usted y su compañía acaban de sufrir daños irreparables a su reputación. Aunque logre evitar ir a prisión, lo cual dudo mucho considerando las alegaciones de sobornos, se encontrará visitando muy frecuentemente los tribunales ya que inevitablemente tendrá muchas demandas por incumplimiento de contratos.

Mahiro tragó saliva mientras la policía lo esposaba.

\- Y con toda honestidad, no hay expectativa razonable de que usted no salga perdiendo y tenga que pagar altos costos por multas y daños, así que el pago por el Amuleto de Pokémopolis será colocado en un fondo de caridad, para pagárselos a los demandantes una vez que los tribunales determinen qué tan severos son los daños.

La policía empezó a llevarse a Mahiro.

\- Pero no se angustie. – continuó Kaoruko. – El amuleto de Pokémopolis puede reducir marginalmente la paga masiva que tendrá que enfrentar cuando sea declarado culpable. Podría ser que evite la ruina financiera irreparable. Podría, ¡pero yo no contaría ni un maldito cuerno con eso!

Ito se rio por el último comentario.

\- Tenías razón. – le dijo a su madre. – Eso estuvo bueno.

\- Y con eso concluye esta edición especial de la Radio de Goldenrod. – dijo DJ Mary. – No me esperaba que hubiera un robo y un escándalo, pero asegúrense de sintonizarnos en próximas emisiones mientras les llevamos los últimos detalles de la situación con Insuricare. Se despide de ustedes DJ Mary hasta la próxima.

* * *

 _ **Varios días más tarde…**_

De vuelta en Ciudad Catallia, Ito entró a su casa y se recostó contra la puerta. Spinarak la vio con preocupación mientras se deslizaba hasta sentarse. La policía estaba registrando la casa de Neko. Ella había solicitado no ser parte de ello, y su madre se lo concedió. Con un suspiro, dejó salir su primera lágrima y comenzó a sollozar.

\- ¿Spin?

Ahora estaba lejos de los ojos de sus colegas.

\- Spinarak.

Sus lágrimas chorrearon por su cara ahora que su deber no demandaba que tuviese que actuar fuerte en público.

\- ¡Spinarak!

Mirando hacia arriba entre sollozos, vio que su compañero arrastraba una tarjeta muy familiar, con la forma de una araña negra. Spinarak se la puso más cerca y vio que adjunto había una carta. Limpiándose las lágrimas, la miró para ver qué decía. En ella también había un mapa con una locación enmarcada en círculo, seguramente para mostrar dónde había ocultado Neko todas las cosas que robó, y un mensaje muy simple:

 _ ***Cumplí mi promesa, ¿qué hay de ti?***_

Ito se permitió sonreír. Al final todo era por esa promesa, y este mensaje era su manera de animarla. Muy bien, si Neko había mantenido su promesa, lo justo era que ella hiciera lo mismo. Trabajaría duro, se esforzaría para convertirse en la mejor oficial de policía que pudiera ser. Y lo más importante, no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Nunca más volvería a romper una promesa hecha a un amigo, especialmente no a Neko.

\- "Solo espera, Neko." – pensó Ito. – "Un día, ya lo verás. Te voy a atrapar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo lo que hiciste por mí."

* * *

 _ **En otro lugar…**_

Tres figuras aparecieron repentinamente en un claro, acabando de cumplir exitosamente su último gran golpe.

\- Muy bien, con eso tenemos a otro velador de museos y traficante de drogas tras las rejas por un largo tiempo. – dijo Neko, colocando en el suelo cuidadosamente la pintura que se habían robado.

De repente, escucharon a alguien aplaudiendo y al voltearse, aunque Abra no tenía idea de quién era, Neko y Meowth instantáneamente reconocieron a la niña que habían conocido hacía más de un año.

\- ¿Sabrina? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?

\- Adivina. – dijo Sabrina.

\- Debes tener alguna clase de Bloodline tipo Psíquico de alguna clase. No sé si sea de Corazón Psíquico o alguno de Especie, pero alguno de esos. – dijo Neko.

\- Correcto. – dijo ella con algo de molestia. – Creí que había sido cuidadosa, y solo por un desliz, tú lo descubriste. Para que lo sepas, soy Corazón Psíquico.

\- El mejor de los deslices, como yo.

\- Así es. Escuché todo por la Radio de Goldenrod.

\- Y bien, ¿para qué viniste hasta aquí? – preguntó Neko.

\- Para darte mis felicitaciones. – dijo Sabrina. – Demostraste ser un individuo remarcable, e incluso inspiraste a tu amiga a ser mejor. Eso es lo que quiero ver, y me aseguraré de hacer mi sueño una realidad, te lo prometo.

Y con estas palabras, Sabrina desapareció en un destello de luz.

\- ¿Abra?

\- Sí, también noté que hay algo muy raro con ella. Pero fue gracias a ella que no abandoné mi promesa como lo hizo Ito inicialmente. – dijo Neko. – Fue Sabrina la que me inspiró a no darme por vencido, así que al menos eso debo concedérselo.

Neko se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

\- Como sea, creo que podemos relajarnos por ahora. Ito ya debe estar en casa, y debe haber visto el mensaje que le dejamos. Solo puedo imaginarme lo alto que llegará a partir de ahora.

Sí, claro que podía imaginarlo. Gracias a él, Catallia se había vuelto infame por ser el lugar que vio nacer a uno de los mayores ladrones en el mundo, y gracias a Ito, se volvería famosa por ser el lugar que vio nacer a una de las mejores oficiales de policía en el mundo. Ella lo lograría.

Y con una sonrisa, Neko se abandonó en el sueño.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Terminado el siguiente oneshot del Resetverso. Este fue otro interesante, tomaron otro personaje del día que estaba prácticamente en blanco y lo expandieron de una manera increíble. No sé ustedes, pero yo veo muchos paralelos entre este Arácnido Negro y Lupin III, así que espero ver más de este ladrón en el futuro. Y tal vez hasta pase algo entre él y esa Jenny, ¿no les parece? A mí me encantaría que así fuera.

De progreso para la historia principal, les cuento que el siguiente capítulo ya pasó de las doce mil palabras, pero va a buen progreso. Creo que les gustará. En cuanto a mí, estoy ocupado ayudando a editar uno para **BRANDON369,** y adelantando el que será mi oneshot de aniversario, para postear el día 4 de Diciembre. De hecho, ya que estamos por entrar en temporada, aprovecharé de dar un anuncio importante: este año seré yo el que publique el Especial de Navidad, y se están aceptando viñetas cortas de quienes quieran contribuir. Eso sí, tenemos algunas condiciones: primera, de preferencia no más de tres mil palabras por persona (es decir, si contribuyen más de una viñeta, que la suma de estas no pase de eso); segunda, tendrán que consultar conmigo y el resto sobre qué personajes quieren usar, porque ya tenemos a bastantes que están ocupados y que no entren en conflicto con lo que tenemos; y por último, la fecha tope será el 15 de Diciembre, para tener suficiente tiempo de traducir todo. ¡Anímense, tienen oportunidad de contribuir al Resetverso aunque sea un poquito!

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, UltronFatalis, Jigsawpunisher** y **darkdan-sama.** Yo mientras tanto, me voy a trabajar en el mío, solo estoy a una semana de mi aniversario y no quiero fallarlo. ¡Nos vemos!


	62. Gaiden de Sir Aaron y Lucario

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Sir Aaron y Lucario**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Sir Aaron es considerado un famoso héroe en Rota, donde su legado todavía perdura. ¿Por qué en el tiempo presente parecían estar esperando la llegada de su heredero, y qué lo llevó a dejar un regalo por tantas generaciones para que lo recibiera su descendiente?

* * *

 _ **Hace varios miles de años…**_

Desde los tiempos cuando las Pokébolas aún no existían, humanos y Pokémon han convivido en este mundo y trabajado juntos, ayudándose unos a otros para alcanzar un potencial mayor. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces había mucho que los humanos no sabían acerca de los Pokémon y sus habilidades, y mucho que los Pokémon no entendían acerca de los humanos y sus costumbres. Y aunque muchos de los misterios ya han sido resueltos, uno que todavía persiste hasta el tiempo presente es aquel relacionado a aquellos que muchos consideran pueden ser el nexo que conecta a los humanos y a los Pokémon.

Sir Aaron de Rota era un distinguido y valeroso caballero, cuyo mayor interés era buscar y estudiar a otros que eran como él. Con ese propósito, viajaba por todo el continente, en busca de aquellos que poseían esas habilidades que los hacían sobresalir de entre los humanos normales, acercándolos más a los Pokémon. Diferentes pueblos les habían dado diferentes nombres, pero el más aceptado universalmente era el de "bloodliners".

Aunque Sir Aaron había hecho muchos descubrimientos interesantes en relación a sus propias habilidades, todavía quedaban muchas preguntas sin responder. Sus estudios habían dado fruto para encontrar habilidades generales e identificables. Estaban aquellos que poseían todo el poder general de un tipo elemental Pokémon específico, capaces de aprender cualquiera de sus movimientos, comunicarse con aquellos de su mismo tipo e inclusive ejercer un control total sobre ellos, a los que había denominado "Tipo Corazón". Otros, como lo era él, poseían las capacidades y habilidades inherentes de línea evolutiva en particular, aparte de una particular afinidad con los Pokémon de dicha especie (en su caso, fue muy útil para acercarse más a su compañero y ganarse su confianza), denominados "Tipo Especie", y finalmente, estaban aquellos que solo tenían la capacidad de utilizar un movimiento Pokémon específico, denominados "Tipo Técnica", aunque había visto a muchos de ellos utilizar dichos movimientos en maneras muy versátiles y creativas (como aquel joven que aprendió a utilizar Lanzallamas disparándolo por los pies para elevarse en el aire, o inclusive lanzar un fuego que congelaba en vez de quemar).

No obstante, Sir Aaron tenía razones para creer que había un último y todavía indeterminado tipo de poder bloodliner. Uno que solo unos pocos poseían, y que los hacía sobresalir del resto, pues no estaba conectado a ningún Pokémon en específico. Parecía más originario de… la naturaleza humana.

Y eso era lo que los había traído aquí, hasta estas ruinas. En otro tiempo, esta había sido una ciudadela próspera y floreciente, hasta que fue devastada por la guerra. Sin embargo, mucha de su historia todavía permanecía en estos muros desgastados por el tiempo, y Sir Aaron tenía la corazonada de que tal vez, las respuestas que buscaba estarían aquí.

 _\- Sir Aaron, ¿qué estamos buscando exactamente?_ – preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Mientras Sir Aaron tanteaba las paredes, miró hacia atrás, a su compañero. Lucario a veces se consideraba solo su discípulo, escudero, o en el peor de los días, su sirviente, a pesar de que Sir Aaron intentaba que los dos llevasen una relación más o menos como iguales. A pesar de todo, su lazo de lealtad y confianza era incuestionable, pues compartían el mismo sentido del honor y la justicia.

\- No estoy totalmente seguro. – admitió Sir Aaron. – Aun así, tengo razones para creer que tal vez la respuesta a ese último tipo de bloodline que estoy buscando podría estar en este lugar.

 _\- ¿Por qué piensas eso?_ – preguntó Lucario.

Sir Aaron simplemente comenzó a tantear la pared, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Un poco de energía azul comenzó a fluir desde ella, y los símbolos en la pared comenzaron a resplandecer momentáneamente. Abrió los ojos, que también resplandecían con la misma energía, y gracias a ello pudo leer el mensaje grabado.

\- Tal como lo imaginaba. – dijo el caballero. – Esta pared contiene rastros del mismo material del que están hechas las flores del tiempo. El mensaje solo reacciona y puede ser descifrado a través del aura.

\- _¿Y qué dice exactamente? –_ preguntó Lucario.

\- Dice: "La puerta hacia el pasado solo se abrirá para dos que posean el poder". O es lo que puedo entender. – dijo Aaron. – Aun así, el código es idéntico a aquel que encontramos en aquellas ruinas, así que dudo que me equivoque en la lectura.

Unos meses atrás, habían explorado otras ruinas antiguas. Sir Aaron tenía motivos para creer que se trataba de una especie de profecía, y una que estaba estrechamente ligada con los bloodliners como él.

…

 _ **\- "Una Bloodline para unir al mundo."**_

 _ **\- "Cuando el mundo entero se haya unido, aquellos similares aparecerán."**_

 _ **\- "El mundo se moverá en la dirección que ellos elijan."**_

 _ **\- "Después de que aquel marcado por el mal luche contra aquel que lo acepta."**_

A pesar de que no estaba del todo seguro del significado de las palabras, Sir Aaron estaba plenamente seguro de que esto era una premonición de tiempos por venir en el futuro. Uno en el cual aquellos como él jugarían un papel muy importante. Cuál sería, aun no tenía idea, pero sentía que era su deber descubrirlo.

\- La puerta solo se abrirá para dos… – volvió a repetir Aaron. – Lucario, tal vez…

Aaron le indicó a Lucario acercarse hacia una especie de marco que había en una pared. Al tantearlo, se dio cuenta de que también contenía rastros de los cristales sensibles al aura. Intercambiando miradas, los dos colocaron la mano sobre él y comenzaron a canalizar sus energías para hacerla reaccionar.

Las ruinas comenzaron a estremecerse, pero no era un terremoto. El cristal en el marco comenzó a resplandecer con la energía de Aaron y Lucario, y tras unos minutos la pared enmarcada comenzó a abrirse, como si fuese una puerta, revelando una escalera que bajaba hacia un oscuro pasillo. Con mucha cautela, Aaron cogió una especie de palo con un cristal en el extremo y canalizándole algo de energía de Aura lo encendió. Un excelente sustituto para una antorcha, y sin riesgo de que se le fuera a caer y provocara un incendio. Respirando profundo, el par comenzó a descender.

El pasillo resultó no ser tan largo como creían, y pronto llegaron a una cámara subterránea. A la luz de su antorcha, Aaron pudo ver que la habitación estaba en mejor estado que la de la superficie. Bastante amplia, y no había mucho en ella… excepto una gran estructura central, una especie de tarima circular que abarcaba gran parte de la cámara, y también llena de símbolos.

\- Esto es…

Igual que antes, para leer la escritura con claridad, se necesitaba el poder del aura. Lento pero seguro, Aaron fue descifrando el significado del escrito en la tableta:

\- _"La voz del bosque que viaja a través de las eras…"_

 _\- "Abrirá el camino al pasado, solo a aquellos…"_

 _\- "Capaces de comprender…"_

 _\- "El poder que se encuentra en el interior…"_

\- El poder que se encuentra en el interior… – volvió a repetir Aaron. – Veamos si…

Comenzó a concentrarse más, emitiendo una mayor cantidad de poder del aura. La tarima comenzó a resplandecer con su energía. Se mantuvo así por un momento, pero al cabo de un minuto o algo así, Aaron no pudo mantenerlo por más tiempo por el esfuerzo requerido.

\- No puedo hacerlo yo solo. Lucario, ayúdame.

Lucario asintió, y acercó la pata a la tarima desde el otro lado. A la señal de Aaron, los dos comenzaron a emitir energía de aura. Una de las cosas que habían aprendido en su entrenamiento era que cuando dos o más individuos con el poder del aura unían sus fuerzas, el poder combinado de ambos lograba alcanzar magnitudes mayores que la suma de ambas partes. Era como si el poder de ambos se multiplicara por diez cuando estaban juntos, haciéndolos mucho más efectivos que cuando estaban en solitario.

Con toda certeza, la cámara se iluminó, y las luces de la tarima comenzaron a intensificarse más y más. Cuando finalmente los dos no pudieron seguir emitiendo más energía ya no fue necesario, pues la luz se había vuelto autosustentable. Los dos vieron un gran resplandor multicolor que comenzaba a formarse encima de la tarima. No sabían lo que pudiera ser, pero llegados a este punto no podían echarse para atrás. Lentamente y con mucha cautela, ambos acercaron las manos para tocar fuera lo que fuera eso…

Y apenas hicieron contacto, hubo un gran estallido de luz que se apoderó de toda la estancia, y lo siguiente que supieron fue que se sentían arrastrados por una gran corriente, sin poder escapar. Todo se volvió una especie de borrón de luz y colores, mientras unas imágenes desconocidas, pero extrañamente familiares pasaban a toda velocidad por la mente de Aaron y Lucario, pero en sucesión tan rápida que ninguno de los dos pudo procesarlas. No les quedaba más excepto resignarse a su destino, fuese cual fuese…

 **…**

El viaje fue agitado, y el aterrizaje fue forzoso. Fuera lo que hubiera sido ese dispositivo extraño, terminó enviándolos a lo que parecía ser una gran explanada. Sir Aaron y Lucario aterrizaron sin ceremonia alguna de cara sobre el suelo de hierba, y tras recuperarse del aturdimiento, miraron a su alrededor. El lugar donde estaban parecía familiar, pero a la vez… había algo raro con él.

\- ¿Dónde fuimos a parar? – preguntó Aaron. Antes de responderle, de repente Lucario paró las orejas, y sus ojos se tornaron alarmados.

\- _Sir Aaron… puedo oír pasos que se acercan… no, parece que fuese un ejército._

\- ¿Un ejército?

Mirando en la misma dirección que Lucario, Aaron aguzó la vista y trató de ver si distinguía algo. Desde donde estaban no había muy buena vista, así que él y Lucario se treparon a la colina más alta que había cerca para ver si alcanzaban a distinguir algo. Vagamente pudieron ver masas moviéndose en la distancia, pero no tenían idea de lo que pudiera ser. Lucario tenía un oído muy superior al suyo, y el entrenamiento del Aura lo había hecho todavía más refinado, lo que le permitía oír a mucha más distancia.

Sin más opciones, Aaron y Lucario cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a irradiar aura para percibir los alrededores. Aun cuando sus otros sentidos fallaran, el aura podía actuar como un sexto, permitiéndoles crear imágenes de sus alrededores en su mente, e incluso viajar largas distancias rápidamente sin tener que moverse de su lugar. En su mente solo podían ver formas, no colores, a menos que se tratara de seres vivientes como Pokémon o humanos. Todos irradiaban un aura que él podía captar para detectarlos, pero en general, solo aquellas provenientes de Pokémon, o de Bloodliners como él adoptaban algún color en específico, que las hacía sobresalir del resto.

A medida que viajaban por ese espacio mental, se fueron acercando hasta el origen de los pasos, que se iban haciendo más y más fuertes. Por su estimación en la distancia, calculaba que se trataría de unos cuatrocientos o quinientos en total, entre humanos y Pokémon. Podía ver sus siluetas en su mente, y reconoció a varios de ellos. Sin embargo, en el medio de todos, había un aura en particular que destacaba del resto por lo poderosa que era.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Aaron, enfocándose en este individuo en particular.

A juzgar por su posición, y si este era un ejército, este individuo seguramente sería el comandante que lo lideraba. Había algo que le permitía distinguir si alguien era o no un Bloodliner a través del aura. No solo estas eran mucho más intensas que las de los humanos ordinarios, sino que además, sus colores las delataban, según el tipo de afinidad elemental. Rojo para tipo Fuego, Azul para Agua, Verde para Hierba, Amarillo para Eléctrico, y así sucesivamente. Esta en particular era… púrpura claro tirando a lavanda. Por experiencia, eso indicaba que era un tipo Psíquico.

\- Un bloodliner… de tipo Psíquico, ¿al mando de un ejército? – dijo Aaron con preocupación.

\- _Deberíamos investigar. –_ dijo Lucario. – _Aunque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto._

\- También yo, pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos. – agregó Aaron. – Tal vez quienquiera que sea ese bloodliner pueda decirnos donde nos encontramos.

Por la estimación que dio, estaban como a una distancia de cinco kilómetros. Al paso que marchaban, y si ellos caminaban en dirección opuesta, posiblemente podrían encontrarse en menos de una hora. No sabía si serían amigables u hostiles, pero quedarse en ese lugar no serviría de nada. Intercambiando miradas con Lucario, ambos asintieron y empezaron a moverse tan rápido como podían, esperando porque su encuentro con ese Bloodliner de tipo Psíquico trajera consigo respuestas en vez de conflictos.

 **…**

A medida que se aproximaban, la preocupación de Aaron y Lucario se volvía cada vez más y más grande. Quienquiera que comandase ese ejército podría tener respuestas, pero también sus intenciones podrían no ser exactamente benevolentes.

Acercarse más también les permitió darse cuenta que las fuerzas del ejército eran mucho más grandes de lo que habían estimado inicialmente. Ninguno necesitó decir nada para entender que, en caso de que no vinieran en paz, su primera opción sería abrirse paso y tratar de escapar. Los bloodliners como ellos podrían ser más capaces que los humanos ordinarios, pero hasta uno de ellos no podría contra tales números. Hasta ellos tenían sus límites.

Con todo, pese a tener entrenamiento en combate, las primeras lecciones de Sir Camus cuando comenzó a entrenarlo fueron de diplomacia y negociación, siendo estas la primera alternativa antes de lanzar un ataque. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, fuesen razonables para no matarlo a la vista. Aaron enfocó su poder en detectar al comandante, el Bloodliner de tipo Psíquico. Una vez que estuvo a distancia suficiente, vio el estandarte que el comandante llevaba.

\- Lucario… ese estandarte… no es posible.

- _¿Qué sucede, Sir Aaron?_

\- Es el estandarte de un ejército desaparecido. – dijo Aaron. – Según los pergaminos que he leído, el que lo llevaba era el General DeEsper, un aliado de Lord Avianus durante la última guerra de Rota. Pero eso quiere decir que…

Ese ejército había estado desaparecido desde varias décadas. De hecho, parte de la victoria de Rota sobre Lord Avianus fue porque este último contaba con la llegada de su aliado como refuerzo para conquistar la frontera, pero este no llegó a tiempo por alguna razón. Con el ejército de Avianus repelido, el de DeEsper también lo fue varios días después. Y por lo que sabía, después de la muerte de DeEsper, su estandarte fue abandonado totalmente.

\- ¿Será posible que…? – Aaron ya no pudo aguantar más, e ignorando su propia seguridad por querer responder su pregunta, empezó a correr al encuentro del ejército.

 _\- ¡Sir Aaron!_ – exclamó Lucario, siguiéndolo.

Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Mientras corría, hizo memoria de las palabras que leyó mientras estaba en las ruinas. "La puerta hacia el pasado", "la voz del bosque que viaja a través de las eras". De repente todo empezaba a cobrar sentido. La tarima que halló allí era para viajar hacia el pasado. La pregunta era… ¿cuántos años había retrocedido?

\- ¡Alto! – gritó uno de los soldados al verlo acercarse. – ¿Quién eres que te atreves a atravesarte en nuestro camino?

\- Paz, no traigo malas intenciones. – dijo Aaron, levantando las manos en gesto pacificador. – Deseo hablar con su comandante, es todo.

\- ¿Nuestro comandante? – preguntó otro soldado. – ¿Y qué quieres con él?

\- Mejor preguntémosle, ¿qué significa esa ropa? Ese se parece mucho al uniforme de los caballeros de Rota. Danos una sola razón para que no te matemos aquí y ahora.

\- Como les dije, no deseo pelear, solo quiero hablar. – insistió Aaron.

Una de las reglas implícitas de todo caballero era "nunca atacar a alguien que está desarmado". Al no llevar armas consigo, solo podía esperar que siguieran ese código. Algunos no parecían muy entusiastas con la idea de respetarlo, pero afortunadamente, el hombre que los comandaba intervino.

\- Suficiente. – les dijo, acercándose junto con su Alakazam.

El hombre venía con su estandarte en mano, luciendo su armadura y su mejor espada. Parecía estar en su mejor momento: era grande fuerte y aparentaba estar a mitad de sus treinta y tantos, unos diez o quince años por encima de Aaron. Este le vio la cara: los grabados de los pergaminos que vio de él no le hacían justicia. Verlo en carne y hueso lo hacía mucho más imponente.

\- Antes de pedir el nombre de alguien, lo correcto es introducirte a ti mismo con el tuyo. – dijo el comandante. – Soy el General DeEsper, y estoy al mando de este ejército. Ahora, ¿serías tan cortés de darme el tuyo, joven caballero?

\- Puede llamarme Aaron, General DeEsper. – le respondió con el tono más respetuoso que pudo, intentando no provocarlo. – Permítame preguntarle, ¿usted y su ejército están en camino hacia Rota? ¿Planean unirse al ejército de Lord Avianus?

\- ¿Y qué si así es? – replicó el General.

\- Por buena fe, le digo que esa invasión está destinada al fracaso. – dijo Aaron. – El ejército de Lord Avianus no podrá contra el de Rota.

\- Suenas muy confiado, muchacho. Pero tal vez deberías saberlo, Lord Avianus tiene un arma secreta.

\- ¿Está hablando de las Aves Legendarias? Le aseguro, ni siquiera con su poder lograrían prevalecer.

El General DeEsper ladeó la cabeza. Su expresión claramente decía que Aaron no debería saber esto. Solo unos pocos estaban al tanto del plan de Lord Avianus de someter a Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres bajo su mando y utilizar su poder para subyugar al ejército rotaniano. Aaron ya sabía cómo terminaría eso pues había escuchado el relato de boca de su mismo mentor sobre cómo dieron la vuelta incluso con estos poderosos Pokémon en su contra.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre las Aves Legendarias, muchacho? – inquirió DeEsper.

Aaron y Lucario intercambiaron miradas. Una conversación silenciosa ocurrió entre los dos, y luego voltearon a ver al General. En respuesta, Aaron juntó las manos y cerrando los ojos comenzó a concentrarse. Expandiendo sus manos poco a poco, comenzó a formar entre ellas una esfera de energía azul, para el asombro tanto de DeEsper como sus hombres, que empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la expresión de DeEsper, primero conmocionada, hizo paso a un extraño interés en él.

\- Ahora lo entiendo. – le dijo. – Tú… eres como yo, ¿verdad? Eres uno de los pocos dotados de estos dones, ¿no es así?

\- En efecto. – dijo Aaron, apagando la Aura Esfera. – He estudiado ampliamente a otros como nosotros, y he aprendido a reconocerlos. He aprendido de lo que son capaces, y cuáles son sus limitaciones.

\- ¿Es en serio? En tal caso… – dijo el General, desenvainando su espada y apuntándole. – Te propongo un trato, aquí y ahora, muchacho. Un duelo de honor, uno a uno, tú y yo. Si me vences, mi ejército se retirará. Si no, continuaremos, y si es que sobrevives, serás un prisionero de guerra.

\- Esto no tiene por qué ser así. – dijo Aaron, tratando de conservar la calma. – No he venido aquí en busca de conflictos.

\- ¿No? Tal vez debiste pensar en eso antes de presentarte como caballero de Rota. – insistió el General. – Si no aceptas, les ordenaré a mis hombres que acaben contigo en el acto, y hasta yo sé que ni siquiera uno de los nuestros podría contra tantos números.

Las opciones se le acababan. La diplomacia no iba a funcionar con este hombre, y por lo visto su única oportunidad de supervivencia estaba en aceptar este duelo de honor. Estaba atrapado varias décadas en el pasado sin manera aparente de regresar, pero eso no sería una preocupación si terminaba muerto. Lo primero era tratar de salir de esto, y para eso, tendría que derrotar a su oponente.

\- De acuerdo. Pero una condición: nada de utilizar armas, solo nuestras habilidades. – dijo Aaron.

\- Me parece justo. – dijo DeEsper arrojando la espada a un lado, y haciéndole un gesto a sus hombres para que abrieran campo.

Entretanto, Lucario se quedó viendo a su amo. Para que Sir Aaron hubiera aceptado ese duelo, quería decir que no tenían más opciones. Esa era una de las cosas en las cuales los dos diferían: Sir Aaron prefería la diplomacia antes que la violencia. Lucario, por otra parte, no tenía problemas con enfrentar a un adversario si este lo provocaba, pero estaba dispuesto a contenerse por su amo.

Los dos se encontraron frente a frente en extremos opuestos de una explanada. Lucario permaneció al margen, a distancia segura pero atento en caso de que alguno de los hombres de DeEsper intentara algo. El Alakazam que acompañaba a DeEsper hacía lo propio, colocándose al otro extremo vigilando las espaldas de su amo.

\- Como fui yo el que emitió el desafío, yo pondré las reglas. – dijo DeEsper. – Primera, será uno a uno, y nadie más, humano o Pokémon, deberá interferir. Eso va para todos ustedes, ¿les quedó claro?

\- Sí, General. – replicaron las tropas al unísono.

\- Segunda, tal como solicitaste, no utilizaremos ningún arma, pero cualquier cosa que podamos hacer con nuestros poderes será justa. Y por último, el duelo continúa hasta que alguno de los dos muera o se rinda. ¿Te parece justo, muchacho?

\- Como usted diga, General. – replicó Aaron. Si por él fuera, prefería derrotarlo sin matarlo, pero dudaba mucho que fuese a forzarle una rendición.

\- Por favor, siéntete libre de hacer el primer movimiento. – le dijo DeEsper respetuosamente.

Aaron no sabía si hacer caso a esta oferta. No conocía lo suficiente del General DeEsper, y los escritos que había leído sobre él no hablaban de su personalidad. No sabía de qué manera se comportaría durante el duelo. Prefirió poner sus sentidos en alerta y esperar que su oponente atacase primero, para evaluar sus habilidades.

\- Si tú no lo haces… ¡lo haré yo!

Los ojos de DeEsper brillaron con una luz azul-púrpura, mientras extendía la mano, enviando una corriente psíquica en dirección hacia Aaron. Por acto reflejo, la primera acción de Aaron fue utilizar Detectar. Dentro de su cabeza, pudo ver la trayectoria de las ondas psíquicas que volaban hacia él. Estas ondas usualmente eran invisibles al ojo humano excepto cuando hacían contacto con el objetivo, pero él podía verlas con claridad: habían tomado la forma de una gran mano abierta con la intención de atraparlo o quizás solo empujarlo. A su vez, también vio una imagen translúcida de sí mismo saltando hacia un lado para escapar de su alcance, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. La onda psíquica abrió una gran trinchera donde antes había estado, pero no le causó ningún daño.

\- Oh, ¿así que pudiste esquivar mi ataque? Esto será interesante.

Viendo de nuevo el resplandor en los ojos del General, Sir Aaron comenzó a concentrar una Aura Esfera en una de sus manos. Una pequeña, para arrojarla rápidamente y buscar un mejor ángulo para atacar. Antes de que esta lo impactara, DeEsper levantó la mano y una barrera translúcida se alzó frente a él, haciendo que la Aura Esfera explotara al impacto y evitando daños. Sir Aaron reconoció el movimiento como una Pantalla de Luz, una muy poderosa por el brillo.

Intentando rodearlo, Aaron comenzó a formar una Aura Esfera tras otra y a arrojarlas en sucesión rápida tratando de golpear al General, pero este levantaba su Pantalla de Luz para repelerla sin el menor esfuerzo. Cuando finalmente se cansó del juego, se colocó en posición de jinete y bajó la cabeza, que comenzó a resplandecer con energía psíquica. Aaron supo lo que le venía, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el General salió disparado hacia él y le dio un cabezazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y enviándolo a volar. Fue casi como si lo hubiera embestido un Tauros, afortunadamente sin los cuernos.

\- Uff… – dijo Aaron, volviéndose a levantar todavía aturdido, justo a tiempo para ver una cuchilla de energía psíquica volando hacia él.

Aaron consiguió apenas apartarse y la cuchilla le pasó peligrosamente rasgándole un costado de su traje, afortunadamente sin cortarle la piel, y al mirar de nuevo a su oponente vio que este llevaba en su mano lo que parecía ser una espada de energía pura. Con un par de movimientos más, arrojó otras dos cuchillas a medida que avanzaba. Anticipándose a esto, el caballero de Rota juntó ambos puños y abriéndolos rápidamente materializó un hueso de energía, usándolo para interceptar la hoja de su adversario antes de que esta lo cortara en dos.

Las dos armas permanecieron empujándose una a la otra por unos segundos, pero claramente el General DeEsper superaba a Aaron en tamaño y fuerza, y este tuvo que impulsarse con toda la fuerza del cuerpo para poder empujarlo hacia atrás y darle un par de golpes precisos a las rodillas con su hueso-bastón, y con eso lograr alejarse. Todavía con el Hueso Veloz en mano, Aaron se tomó un momento para recuperar su aliento.

\- Eres más hábil de lo que creí, muchacho. – dijo DeEsper. – Pero deberías tener un poco más de iniciativa. No podrás vencerme si solo te defiendes.

Aaron no le respondió, pero sabía que tenía razón. No podía vencerlo si se la pasaba solo defendiéndose. DeEsper comenzó a lanzarle cuchillas con su Psicocorte, y Aaron giró su bastón con una mano para repelerlas hacia los lados, mientras con la otra preparaba una Aura Esfera de gran tamaño para arrojársela. Esta vez, cuando intentó levantar la Pantalla de Luz para protegerse no fue suficiente, y el shock de recibir algo de daño por el ataque lo dejó abierto para que Aaron cerrara la distancia entre ambos y comenzara a darle una serie de golpes rápidos con los extremos de su Hueso Veloz, a sus hombros, codos y rodillas, para terminar dándole en la muñeca que sostenía la espada psíquica para que se disipara. Aaron abrió su mano y tocó con su palma el pecho del General, enviando una Fuerza de Palma que lo sacó despedido hacia atrás pese a su tamaño.

El General cayó de espaldas y al ponerse de pie de nuevo, vio la abolladura en forma de mano que Aaron había dejado en el peto de su armadura. Miró al muchacho, que respiraba a grandes bocanadas, y comprendió que ese golpe podría haber sido fatal si su armadura no hubiera absorbido la peor parte del impacto. Podría ser joven, pero claramente sabía cómo utilizar sus habilidades.

DeEsper estiró sus manos hacia los lados, y se concentró para arrancar del suelo dos grandes trozos de tierra, haciéndolos levitar a su alrededor, y luego arrojándolos hacia su adversario. Igual que antes, Aaron utilizó Detectar para anticipar la trayectoria del ataque y visualizar cómo tenía que esquivarlo. Primero saltó hacia la derecha para evadir el primero, y rodó por el suelo evitando el segundo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, una fuerza psíquica lo detuvo en seco. Trató de moverse pero no podía, sus músculos estaban totalmente tensados e inmovilizados, y antes de darse cuenta, empezó a elevarse y sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire, mientras el General alzaba su mano en su dirección.

\- Has sido un buen oponente, muchacho. Casi lamento que esta batalla deba terminar, pero tengo una misión que cumplir.

Aaron se sentía comprimido por todo el cuerpo. Estaba tratando de usar su entrenamiento de Aura para resistir el embate de su ataque de Fuerza Psíquica, pero no era sencillo. No quería tener que hacer esto, pero si aún tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga, reservárselas no ayudaría en nada.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Aaron luchó contra el control psíquico para juntar ambas manos. Por un momento, DeEsper creyó que estaba tratando de invocar otra Aura Esfera, para lo que pudiera servirle. Sin embargo, aunque sí materializó una esfera, esta era totalmente diferente. Era de energía espectral, negro-púrpura y echando chispas de ese color. Los ojos del general se ensancharon momentáneamente, y su concentración se rompió por una fracción de segundo. Todo lo que Aaron necesitaba,

\- ¡AAAARRGGH! – exclamó el caballero, arrojando la Bola de Sombra contra su enemigo.

La sorpresa de ver ese ataque debilitó el control psíquico lo suficiente para que Aaron pudiera lanzarlo. Al impactar, el general lanzó un grito de dolor y su enfoque se perdió totalmente, haciendo que Aaron cayera al suelo. El cuerpo todavía le hormigueaba por los remanentes de energía psíquica, pero DeEsper se veía en peor condición. No era para menos: teniendo una afinidad de tipo Psíquico, un ataque de Bola Sombra sería superefectivo en su contra. Se puso de pie con mayor dificultad, e inmediatamente se lanzó contra él con otro Cabezazo Zen. Aaron esta vez se anticipó al ataque y lo esquivó, arrojándole otra Bola de Sombra en la espalda y estrellándolo contra el suelo.

Desde atrás, Lucario solo veía fijamente como progresaba el combate. Su amo lo estaba haciendo bien, pero todavía no se había atrevido a dar un golpe decisivo. A su vez, él todavía se estaba conteniendo a sí mismo de intervenir en la pelea, las veces que parecía que Sir Aaron estaba en problemas, pero este lograba liberarse y seguir peleando sin su ayuda. A la distancia, podía ver que el Alakazam del General DeEsper hacía lo mismo, apretando sus cucharas con fuerza y resistiendo el impulso de interferir. Cuando no estaba pendiente de la pelea, Lucario estaba pendiente de Alakazam, ya que presentía que en cualquier momento podría intentar algo.

Y con total certeza, en un punto en el cual no pudo aguantar más mientras Sir Aaron y el General DeEsper tenían un duelo cercano otra vez de Hueso Veloz y Psicocorte. En medio del choque de ambas armas de energía, los ojos de Alakazam brillaron y al concentrarse, desapareció en un destello de Teletransportación, para luego reaparecer de espaldas a Sir Aaron, y concentrando lo que parecía un ataque de Psicorrayo entre sus dos cucharas. Lucario no tuvo ni que pensarlo: sus instintos de protección lo echaron a andar en el acto.

\- _¡No lo permitiré!_

En un estallido de Velocidad Extrema, Lucario se movió para interponerse entre Alakazam y la pelea, levantando un rastro de polvo. Patinando ligeramente para detenerse, Lucario miró fijamente a los ojos de Alakazam, y lo siguiente que supo fue que algo envuelto en llamas le llegó desde abajo y lo golpeó en la quijada, haciéndolo caer para atrás.

\- ¡Lucario! – exclamó Sir Aaron, deteniendo la pelea.

\- ¡Alakazam, dije explícitamente que no quería interferencias! – gritó el General a su vez.

Alakazam se puso de pie, y miró fijamente al responsable de ese ataque sorpresa. Se frotó la mandíbula, y luego vio la mirada enfadada de su amo. Después volvió a ver a Lucario, que se colocó en postura de combate.

\- _Si quieres pelear contra alguien, yo seré tu oponente. –_ declaró Lucario. – _Adelante._

Si no podía interferir en la pelea de Sir Aaron, al menos se aseguraría de no permitir que nadie más lo hiciera, y si el Alakazam de DeEsper estaba tan empeñado en ayudar a su amo, primero tendría que pasar por él.

Alakazam pareció aceptar su desafío y también se puso en guardia, enfocándose y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Lucario rápidamente reconoció el resplandor: era indicativo de que estaba tratando de leerle la mente para anticiparse a sus ataques. Estaba a punto de llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Usando nuevamente Velocidad Extrema, Lucario comenzó a desplazarse en zigzag por el campo, dejando estallidos de polvo a cada paso. Alakazam estaba tratando de seguirlo con la mirada y apenas podía seguirle el paso. Empezó a cargar un Psicorrayo, y a su vez, Lucario hizo lo propio con una Aura Esfera. Los dos ataques impactaron uno contra el otro y estallaron levantando una gran cantidad de humo. Usando la explosión como distracción, Lucario comenzó a usar de nuevo Velocidad Extrema para desplazarse mientras Alakazam seguía tratando de ubicarlo. Se colocó frente a él y extendiendo sus manos, ambas se revistieron con energía metálica en forma de garras.

Alakazam miró fijamente a Lucario y empezó a utilizar su poder para leerle la mente y anticiparse a su ataque. En respuesta, Lucario simplemente entrecerró los ojos, y en el último segundo antes de ponerse a distancia de golpe, uso Velocidad Extrema para colocársele por detrás. Alakazam perdió el enfoque, y apenas pudo voltear cuando Lucario le dio dos certeros zarpazos con su Garra de Metal, rematándolo con otra Patada Llameante en toda la cara.

\- _¿Cómo…? ¡Debí haber anticipado esos ataques, leí tu mente!_

 _\- Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí._

Alakazam trató de nuevo de leerle la mente a Lucario, pero el compañero de Sir Aaron simplemente continuó moviéndose de lado a lado con Velocidad Extrema. Aunque podía seguirlo con la vista, Alakazam no era capaz de predecir hacia qué dirección iría. La respuesta de esto era bastante simple: sintiendo que Alakazam intentaba entrar en su mente con su telepatía, Lucario usaba sus energías internas de aura para crear un bloqueo mental y proteger sus pensamientos. Esto era una contramedida que habían desarrollado él y Sir Aaron contra Bloodliners de tipo Corazón, que eran capaces de ejercer control mental a voluntad sobre cualquier Pokémon de su mismo tipo. Era muy difícil, aunque no imposible, luchar contra él, pero ellos habían descubierto que una combinación del Aura y tener una mente fuerte y disciplinada ayudaba a combatirlo y eventualmente anularlo por completo. El producto secundario inesperado era que también protegía contra infiltración mental indeseada, como la telepatía en este caso.

Al ver que sus escaneos mentales no funcionaban, Alakazam decidió intentar algo diferente. Sosteniendo fuertemente sus cucharas cuando Lucario volvió a lanzarse de frente con sus Garras de Metal, enfocó sus energías. Las cucharas se doblaron y hubo un gran estallido de luz psíquica.

\- ¡Aaargh! – exclamó Lucario cuando la luz psíquica le deslumbró los ojos.

Tomando ventaja de esto, Alakazam, al igual que su amo, bajó la cabeza y se disparó para darle un Cabezazo Zen en todo el estómago, empujándolo hacia atrás sin que pudiera defenderse. Mientras todavía intentaba ponerse de pie, Alakazam comenzó a cargar otro Psicorrayo. Si no podía ver venir el ataque, no podría esquivarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque no podía usar sus ojos de momento, Lucario no estaba ciego. Otra parte del entrenamiento del aura incluía usarla cuando alguno de los otros sentidos, especialmente la vista o el oído, podrían fallar. Igual como la utilizaron para encontrar al ejército a larga distancia, Lucario podía "ver" en su cabeza exactamente donde estaba Alakazam, y también las resonancias de energía Psíquica del ataque que estaba preparando. Aunque no pudiera ver con los ojos, saber dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo era suficiente para utilizar Detectar y ponerse a salvo.

Alakazam disparó el Psicorrayo. En respuesta, Lucario se encogió sobre sus patas y saltó a la vez que concentraba en sus manos una Aura Esfera y se la arrojaba logrando darle en toda la cabeza. Al quedar aturdido, Lucario pudo lanzarse usando Velocidad Extrema y lo embistió con todo el cuerpo. Unos segundos después, empezó a parpadear para ir recuperando poco a poco la vista.

\- _Eso… no puede ser posible… ¡¿cómo es que supiste dónde estaba?! –_ exclamó Alakazam.

\- _El Aura está conmigo, y es todo lo que voy a decir. –_ replicó Lucario.

Lucario volvió a extender sus Garras de Metal y se lanzó a iniciar un combate cercano. Alakazam tuvo que utilizar sus cucharas para repeler los ataques, logrando sorprendentemente mantener una férrea defensa. Lucario tenía la ventaja de poder moverse más rápido, y pronto su asalto se volvió tan feroz, Alakazam no tuvo más remedio que usar su Teletransportación para evadirlo y reaparecer detrás de él a buena distancia. En un arranque de desesperación, envió un ataque de Fuerza Psíquica con ambas manos, creando una onda bastante inestable pero poderosa que causó un estallido sónico en el área e incluso hizo retumbar la tierra.

Este ataque tan repentino tomó a Lucario desprevenido, y el Pokémon se revolcó de cara contra el suelo al ser golpeado por la Fuerza Psíquica de su adversario. El lado positivo fue que Alakazam invirtió mucha energía en ese último ataque y tardó unos segundos en volver a recuperar el enfoque antes de poder volver a intentar otro. Lucario, que ya para entonces había recuperado la vista totalmente, cargó una Aura Esfera y se la arrojó. Alakazam se teletransportó para evadirla y trató de volver a atacarlo por detrás, pero esta vez Lucario se movió de manera anticipada para no caer dos veces con el mismo truco.

Usando sus habilidades sensoriales, Lucario volvió a percibir el área, manteniéndose enfocado en la energía de Alakazam. La Teletransportación era un movimiento muy útil al permitir aparecer y reaparecer a voluntad donde el usuario quisiera, sin que el oponente supiera por dónde o cuándo reaparecería. Sin embargo, como el aura detectaba las energías del oponente, esto también aplicaba al momento de utilizar sus ataques, y la Teletransportación no era la excepción: específicamente, creaba una pequeña distorsión de energía psíquica en el lugar donde iba a reaparecer, pero solo duraba por una fracción de segundo.

 _\- "Ahora…"_

Percibiendo a Alakazam por su lado izquierdo, instintivamente Lucario usó Detectar, justo a tiempo para eludir un Rayo Psíquico. Inmediatamente usó Velocidad Extrema para rodear a Alakazam y tratar de embestirlo por detrás. Casi resultó, pero el Pokémon Psíquico alcanzó a adivinarle la intención y logró teletransportarse en el último milisegundo, Lucario frenó para detenerse, y de nuevo se enfocó para predecir dónde reaparecería. Hecho esto, saltó con anticipación y fue descendiendo con una Patada Llameante… para encontrarse con una pared inamovible.

\- _¡¿Qué?!_

Apenas reapareció, Alakazam levantó un campo de fuerza de en forma de domo. La Protección detuvo en seco la Patada Llameante de Lucario y mientras estaba escudado adentro del domo, Alakazam fue concentrando energía en su cabeza. Apenas aterrizó en el suelo otra vez, Lucario vio caer la Protección y Alakazam salió disparado contra él para darle otro Cabezazo Zen, esta vez más rápido y con más fuerza que antes.

\- _No te atrevas a subestimarme. –_ le advirtió el Pokémon Psíquico.

Mientras tanto, el duelo entre Aaron y el General DeEsper continuaba, con los dos de nuevo trabados en un choque cercano de Hueso Veloz y Psicocorte. En este punto, era claro que el caballero más joven llevaba el control de la batalla, pues pesar de su estilo de pelea mayormente defensivo, DeEsper casi no encontraba casi aberturas para contraatacar, y en contraste, Aaron sí lograba aprovechar las suyas.

DeEsper observó por la esquina del ojo el duelo que estaba teniendo lugar en paralelo entre su Alakazam y el Lucario de su oponente. Había pedido expresamente que nadie interfiriera en su duelo, y él tenía la intención de que fuese así. Por supuesto, no dijo nada acerca de que él (DeEsper) no pudiese interferir.

\- "Alakazam, aquí está algo para ayudarte." – pensó mientras se concentraba.

Al abrir sus ojos, estos emitieron una energía azul que luego formó una serie de agujeros de gusano en los cuales arrojó rayos de energía psíquica electrificada. Sir Aaron no pareció muy sorprendido por ver este ataque, pero de Esper contaba con ello. Para cuando se percatara de su intención, ya sería demasiado tarde.

De cualquier manera, el tiempo que tardó en enviar su ataque le dio a Aaron amplia oportunidad de cargar otra gran Bola de Sombra y lanzársela. Hasta ese momento no había utilizado Teletransportación, pero sin más opciones, terminó por recurrir a ella cuando ya no podía más. Nunca antes había enfrentado a un adversario tan formidable en combate singular.

Igual que Alakazam, DeEsper buscaba desorientar a Aaron intentando reaparecer en un punto ciego para atacarlo por sorpresa, pero como Lucario, Aaron alcanzaba a anticiparse a sus movimientos en el último segundo y mandarle un contraataque. De igual manera, intentar leer su mente para predecir sus ataques solo resultaba en encontrarse con una puerta cerrada que no podía atravesar. ¿Qué clase de defensas mentales había desarrollado ese muchacho?

\- Pondré toda mi energía en este último ataque. – dijo el General en voz baja. Comenzó a reunir todo el poder que le quedaba para un último movimiento. Esto era a todo o nada.

Aaron no podía hacer más que observar el resplandor que cubría al General. Toda la energía que lo rodeaba comenzó a concentrarse en sus manos. Aaron hizo lo propio, acumulando una energía negra en las suyas, y rezando porque fuese suficiente para contrarrestar lo que fuera que planeaba DeEsper.

Un enorme rayo de energía salió disparado desde las manos del general. Como un Rayo Psíquico con la potencia de un Híperrayo, si tuviese que dar una descripción lo más precisa posible. Aaron contrarrestó este rayo con dos Pulsos Oscuros, lanzando desde cada una de sus manos un rayo de ondas oscuras. El caballero dejó sus manos al frente, tratando de empujar el ataque de su enemigo con el suyo propio. Al ver que por separado no resultaba, juntó ambas manos y fundió ambos rayos en uno solo más fuerte, pero no servía para empujarlo, solo lo retrasaba.

\- ¡Más! ¡Más poder! – gritaba DeEsper, invirtiendo cada onza de energía en mantener su propio rayo, viendo que consumía poco a poco el valiente aunque inútil esfuerzo de su adversario. Pronto ya no podría más.

Aaron puso todo el poder que tenía, pero ese ataque era mucho más potente que ninguno que hubiese visto en su vida, incluso entre los de tipo Psíquico. Al ver que su Pulso Oscuro poco a poco perdía terreno y fuerza, lo más que podría hacer era enviar una explosión de energía lo bastante fuerte para retrasarlo, y luego saltar fuera del camino para evadirlo. De lo contrario… dudaba que pudiera salir en una pieza después de recibir un ataque como ese.

Así que eso hizo exactamente. Envió un último empuje de energía con el Pulso Oscuro y antes que le fallaran las fuerzas inmediatamente se rodó hacia un lado para salir del camino del ataque. El Híperrayo Psíquico o lo que fuera, lo pasó de largo y siguió adelante una gran distancia, a la cual alcanzó a ver la explosión del impacto, generando una enorme columna de luz que salió disparada hacia el cielo. Incluso después de ese ataque, todavía le quedaron fuerzas a DeEsper para materializar un último Psicocorte y crearse otra espada de energía. Aaron decidió responderle de igual forma, e invocó su Hueso Veloz para hacerle frente. Esta vez, sin embargo, el enfrentamiento duró muy poco: las fuerzas abandonaron a DeEsper, que cayó de rodillas, incapaz de seguir de pie.

\- ¿Se rinde ahora, General? – dijo Aaron.

\- Debo reconocerlo… estuviste muy cerca de vencerme, muchacho… – le dijo este.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, el cielo sobre ellos se oscureció y comenzó a relampaguear. Cuál sería la sorpresa de Aaron al percatarse de que las nubes eléctricas no se concentraban encima de él. Estaban del otro lado… encima de Lucario y Alakazam, donde todavía estaban peleando, con el primero dominando sin muchas dificultades al segundo.

\- Un momento… ese ataque de Vista al Futuro.

\- Nunca dije que estuviese dirigido a ti, ¿o sí? – dijo el general con voz cansada. – No me juzgues mal, muchacho. No quería que nadie interfiriera en nuestro combate. Nunca dije nada de no interferir YO en el de ellos. Solo quise ayudar a mi compañero, como tú lo harías con el tuyo, ¿verdad?

Las nubes de tormenta empezaban a formar portales. Sir Aaron ni siquiera lo pensó: su mente solo estaba enfocada en una cosa, En el ataque masivo que se estaba formando encima de Lucario, y que estaba a punto de caerle encima.

\- ¡LUCARIO, A UN LADO! – gritó, corriendo hacia él.

Lucario fue tomado por sorpresa por el repentino grito, y por haber sido tacleado por su amo cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia a su oponente. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues mientras volaba hacia la seguridad, vio cómo su amo quedaba dentro del radio de un gran relámpago psíquico que cayó con fuerza encima de donde había estado apenas un segundo antes.

\- _¡SIR AARON! –_ exclamó, pero no pudo hacer nada. Sin más opciones, saltó sobre Alakazam y con una Pateada llameante a su nuca finalmente lo dejó fuera de combate. – _Sir Aaron… ¡Sir Aaron, respóndeme!_

La capa de sir Aaron había quedado desecha, al igual que su sombrero, pero pareció absorber parte del impacto. La peor, esperaba Lucario, mientras colocaba a Aaron boca arriba. Seguía respirando, pero el ataque además de hacer pedazos la capa del caballero, dejó un gran agujero en su espalda y una gran marca de impacto quemado. DeEsper, de rodillas todavía, les dio a sus hombres una última orden.

\- Aprehéndanlo… yo soy el ganador. – dijo antes de colapsar.

 _\- ¡No lo permitiré!_ – exclamó Lucario. Los soldados se lanzaron a obedecer, aprovechándose del inconsciente Aaron, pero Lucario no planeaba dejar que lo hicieran. Aunque tuviese que pelear él solo contra todos esos soldados, aunque muriera en el intento, no dejaría que se llevaran a Sir Aaron.

Pero justo en ese instante, cuando estaban a punto de venírseles encima, apareció un resplandor verde que los detuvo a todos en seco. Este era tan intenso que todos los presentes se vieron forzados a taparse los ojos, incluido Lucario. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una pequeña forma alada que venía hacia él, un gran estallido de luz, y luego, de pronto se sintió arrastrado por una fuerza invisible, de manera similar a cuando exploraban las ruinas. Luego de eso, no supo más…

…

 _Flotando en un vacío infinito, Sir Aaron miró a su alrededor. Todo era oscuridad. Lo único que podía ver era a sí mismo, pero extrañamente, se veía transparente. Tenía conciencia, pero no podía sentir ni frío ni calor ni nada a su alrededor. Era como… como si fuese un fantasma o algo así._

 _\- ¿Hola? ¿Lucario? ¿Alguien? – llamó, pero su voz se perdió sin hacer el menor eco. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy, y cómo fue que llegué aquí?_

 _¿Acaso ese ataque de Vista al Futuro lo había matado? ¿Estaba acaso en el otro mundo, o una especie de limbo? No comprendía nada. Todo a su alrededor no era más que oscuridad ni vacío. Nada ni nadie excepto él parecía existir en ese extraño lugar._

 _Sin embargo, el vacío no duró demasiado tiempo. La oscuridad a su alrededor comenzó a ser dispersada por una serie de orbes luminosos que comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Sir Aaron. Extrañamente, estos tenían un aspecto muy similar a cuando él y Lucario hacían el ataque de Aura Esfera en sus etapas tempranas. El caballero de Rota no tenía idea de qué serían o por qué habían aparecido frente a él tan de repente. Despacio y con mucho cuidado, Sir Aaron estiró su mano hacia el más cercano de ellos, hasta que finalmente hizo contacto. Y entonces, sucedió…_

 _Todo fue cuestión de unos segundos, pero lo que vio fue suficiente para que se le helara la sangre (o así sería si tuviera sangre ahora). En sucesión rápida, una serie de imágenes le mostró lo que parecía ser el progreso de la humanidad. Avances de la sociedad a un paso agigantado, establecimiento de nuevas naciones, y como los humanos y los Pokémon lentamente comenzaban a vivir más y más en armonía con ellos. Pero al otro lado había algo más. En su época actual, los bloodliners eran ocurrencias extrañas. Todos aquellos que tuvieran un poder de esta clase eran considerados "privilegiados", solo uno entre cada mil, según se decía. Pero en ese mundo que vio, se habían multiplicado por los miles, la mayoría de ellos mujeres. Un conflicto se cernía sobre ese mundo, pues entre tantos de ellos, habían los que preferían renegar de sus dones y mantenerse ocultos, los que decidieron luchar para proteger a quienes amaban, y aquellos que decidieron utilizar sus poderes para la dominación y deseo personal de conquista, como si dicho poder les diera el derecho de ser los gobernantes del mundo. Estas ideologías opuestas chocarían entre ellas, y desatarían un conflicto como ningún otro que jamás se hubiera visto en toda la historia del mundo. Una guerra en la cual la humanidad quedaría en el medio de aquellos que tenían consigo el poder de los Pokémon y el alma de los humanos, aquellos que conectaban a ambos mundos y decidirían su destino._

 _\- ¿Pero qué…?_

 _Sir Aaron no pudo seguir mirando eso más, y soltó el orbe. ¿Qué acababa de ver? ¿Acaso estaría viendo… el futuro? ¿Un futuro distante, de un mundo que él no viviría lo suficiente para ver? A pesar del terror que le produjeron esas visiones, luchó contra ello, y uno a uno tocó los orbes restantes. Pero no hubo mucha diferencia, todos y cada uno le mostraron visiones similares, excepto con personas distintas y con habilidades distintas. Pero la visión general en todas era idéntica: el mundo parecía no aceptar a quienes tenían esas habilidades. La humanidad veía a los bloodliners con recelo, miedo, y a veces hasta simplemente con odio solo por existir. Era horrible, y deprimente…_

 _Pero al llegar al último orbe, las visiones fueron más esperanzadoras. Comenzaron con una mujer de cabello castaño, no mayor de dieciocho años si tuviera que estimar, sentada junto a una ventana y sosteniendo a un bebé dormido entre sus brazos. El pequeño tenía una mota de cabello negro en la cabeza, y unas extrañas marcas faciales con forma de Z en las mejillas. Cuando el pequeño se despertó de repente y comenzó a llorar, la mujer dulcemente lo meció en sus brazos y lo besó en la frente para calmarlo, susurrándole algunas palabras que Sir Aaron no alcanzó a oír._

 _La imagen entonces cambió, mostrando a la mujer y al niño unos cuantos años más adelante. El niño tendría posiblemente unos seis o siete, y tenía algunas marcas que evidenciaban que al parecer había peleado con alguien. La mujer estando arrodillada de nuevo movía la boca para decirle algunas cosas, pero Sir Aaron no podía oír lo que decía. El niño se enfurruñó, y luego la mujer le sonrió y lo abrazó. Era una imagen realmente enternecedora._

 _Y entonces, un tercer cambio le hizo ver al muchacho un poco más mayor, quizás unos cuatro o cinco años. En este momento, fue que Sir Aaron comenzó a percatarse de que había cierto parecido físico entre los dos. ¿Sería solo una coincidencia? El joven ahora estaba vestido con un uniforme extraño, llevaba un extraño guante en su mano y un sombrero peculiar en su cabeza, el cual inexplicablemente y por alguna razón volteó mientras su rostro adoptaba una expresión llena de entusiasmo, y haciendo un movimiento extraño arrojaba con la mano libre una especie de pelota pequeña con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Era esto algún deporte que surgiría en el futuro?_

 _Lo siguiente, el muchacho había alcanzado ya sus años de adolescente. Con un gorro similar pero diferente al que le vio antes, y unas ropas de color predominantemente azul, ahora caminaba por un sendero boscoso, acompañado por un Pikachu. Los dos parecían ir con una expresión de determinación y seriedad. A ellos se fueron uniendo poco a poco otros, o más bien, otras, pues se trataba de seis jóvenes mujeres cercanas a su edad. De un lado, pudo ver a una joven de cabello rojo naranja vestida de amarillo, otra de piel morena con una larga melena púrpura oscuro con aspecto salvaje y otra de más baja estatura con piel más clara, cabello corto púrpura claro y ojos del mismo color. Del otro, había una joven de cabello rubio miel, otra castaña con ojos azules vestida de rojo, y finalmente una de cabello azul y largo con un gorro de lana blanco sobre la cabeza. ¿Quiénes eran ellas, y por qué seguían al muchacho?_

 _A continuación, el muchacho, todavía en una edad similar a la visión anterior, quizás un año más a lo mucho, estaba de pie en lo que parecía una especie de… ¿coliseo, tal vez? Una gran multitud observaba alrededor mientras el muchacho ponía su mano al frente y su Pikachu saltaba fuera de su hombro hacia adelante. Al otro lado, su oponente, que tenía cierto parecido con él salvo por el pelo castaño y el color de la ropa, hizo lo propio. Su propio Pikachu también avanzó al frente, aunque lo distinguían tres mechones que se le levantaban en la frente._

 _Finalmente, una visión un poco más ominosa. El muchacho, ahora tal vez cercano a la edad actual de Sir Aaron, estaba de pie en un entorno totalmente oscuro, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía concentrado, y al cabo de unos segundos los abrió de golpe, emitiendo una poderosa luz azul a su alrededor, dispersando las tinieblas y revelando a una siniestra figura encapuchada. La capucha cayó revelando una gran corona y unos ojos rojos y malignos que se enfrentaron al resplandor azul que emitían los del muchacho. Juntando las manos, el joven comenzó a concentrar lo que Sir Aaron reconoció como un ataque de Aura Esfera, aumentándolo hasta que alcanzó un tamaño considerable, tan grande o tal vez más de lo que Sir Aaron era capaz de hacerla, llevándola hacia atrás para luego lanzarla hacia el frente, directo hacia la figura de ojos rojos y corona. El ataque explotó en una luz brillante y Sir Aaron no vio nada más, pues el resplandor lo cegó. Lo único que supo fue que… que ese muchacho era como él, y de algún modo que no podía explicar, estaba conectado estrechamente con él. ¿Pero quién era? Esos paralelos, ese parecido físico… ¿podría ser acaso un portador de su linaje? El hecho de tener las mismas habilidades que él no podía ser una simple coincidencia._

 _ **\- … Aaron! ¡Sir Aaron… despierta!**_

 _Y entonces, una voz familiar y distante comenzó a llamarlo. Era una voz que reconocía muy bien. Pero no podía irse ahora, necesitaba ver más._

 _ **\- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ¡Si llegas a morir te juro que no te lo perdonaré!**_

 _Lucario… Lucario lo estaba llamando. No tenía más opción. No podía ver más por ahora. Tenía que responder al llamado de su amigo. Sin más opciones, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de las visiones, en la dirección donde la voz de Lucario se hacía más y más fuerte. Tenía que volver… tenía que volver…_

…

Lentamente fue volviendo en sí. Los párpados todavía le pesaban, y al ir tomando conciencia de su entorno, sintió unas manos encima de la espalda, emitiendo una energía realmente cálida. Estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, y al girarse, poco a poco recuperó la visión y alcanzó a distinguir a Lucario.

\- Hmm… ¿qué… dónde estoy?

\- _¡Por fin! –_ exclamó Lucario, con una mezcla de alivio y fastidio. Sus manos estaban brillando de energía psíquica, pero se apagaron en cuanto Aaron volteó, cayendo rendido de sentón y empezando a jadear. – _Ya… no puedo… más…_

\- ¡Lucario! – exclamó Aaron. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde…?

\- _Despreocúpate. –_ dijo una voz desconocida dentro de su cabeza que sonaba femenina. – _Pude rescatarlos y regresarlos a su tiempo respectivo._

Aaron miró alrededor, dándose cuenta que había vuelto a las ruinas donde había estado antes, y fue solo hasta que vio hacia arriba que se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba. Un pequeño Pokémon verde, con cabeza más grande que el cuerpo, ojos grandes y azules enmarcados de negro y un par de alas saliéndole de la espalda.

\- Tú eres… ¿un Celebi?

\- _Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por eso. –_ dijo Celebi. – _No debías estar explorando estas ruinas. Los puntos donde queda un remanente de mi poder para viajar en el tiempo pueden ser peligrosos._

\- Remanente de tu poder… espera un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con que no debía estar explorando estas ruinas?

\- _La respuesta que buscas no se encontraba aquí. Me temo que otra cierta entidad que intenta interferir con el flujo natural del tiempo te desvió de tu camino sin que lo supieras solo para su propio entretenimiento, y para cuando me percaté de ello, ya habías desaparecido en el pasado._

\- No lo comprendo. – replicó Aaron, más confundido.

\- _Creo que eso no debería importarnos ahora. –_ dijo Lucario, que había recuperado ya su aliento. – _Estamos de vuelta donde debemos estar. Ya todo terminó._

 _-_ No… no estaría tan seguro de ello. – dijo Aaron, poniéndose de pie. – Cuando recibí ese ataque de Vista al Futuro… algo extraño sucedió. Tuve una serie de visiones.

\- _¿Visiones? –_ preguntó Lucario.

\- No estoy seguro, pero la Vista al Futuro, tal como su nombre lo indica, a veces le permite a quien lo utiliza ver lo que sucederá, aunque la ventana de alcance es muy limitada. Pero cuando ese ataque me golpeó…

\- _No te equivocas. –_ dijo Celebi. – _Las visiones que tuviste son de un futuro aún muy lejano para ti, pero en el cual tu linaje jugará un papel muy importante._

\- Mi linaje… eso quiere decir que ese muchacho al que vi, ¿es mi descendiente? – preguntó Aaron, y Celebi asintió. Lucario miró a su amo.

\- _Sir Aaron… ¿quieres explicarme qué viste mientras estabas inconsciente?_

Respirando profundo, Aaron comenzó a relatar lo que vio, al menos las partes que mejor recordaba, y prefiriendo omitir los detalles más traumatizantes. Se centró mayormente en las visiones que mostraban el crecimiento de ese muchacho, pues eran las que más lo intrigaban, especialmente por el parecido que este tenía con él físicamente, y por demostrar las mismas habilidades que él. Al terminar, Lucario estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que él.

\- _Me cuesta creerlo, pero… ¿realmente es tu descendiente?_

 _\- Lo es. –_ dijo Celebi. – _Ese joven tiene un gran futuro por delante, y sus acciones cambiarán al mundo, pero tendrá que enfrentar muchas difíciles pruebas y no podrá hacerlo solo. Necesitará de gente que lo apoye y lo guíe._

\- No lo comprendo. – dijo Aaron, todavía más confundido.

\- _Lo sabrás a su debido momento. Por ahora, con ustedes dos de vuelta en su lugar y tiempo que les corresponde, deben continuar con su papel en la historia tal como debe ser, y yo con el mío._

Celebi empezó a flotar por encima de ellos. Sabía que tenían preguntas, pero no era el momento de darles las respuestas. Pero tenía la intención de dárselas, cuando estuvieran listos.

\- _Las respuestas a este enigma serán claras en nuestro próximo encuentro. Cuando el heredero de Sir Aaron ponga un pie sobre Rota, significará que el tiempo habrá llegado. Hasta entonces, por favor continúa con tus estudios sobre los bloodliners. También ese conocimiento lo necesitará._

Y dicho esto empezó a brillar en una luz verde y luego desapareció. Sir Aaron y Lucario se quedaron viendo fijamente el punto donde antes había estado Celebi, más confundidos que nunca. Pero algo era seguro: cuando un Pokémon legendario se le aproximaba a un mortal voluntariamente, no era coincidencia. Tener un encuentro cercano con uno de ellos siempre implicaba gran importancia.

 **…**

Tras abandonar las ruinas, Aaron y Lucario continuaron con su viaje. A pesar de las interrogantes que habían quedado a raíz de su aventura en el pasado y el encuentro con Celebi, pensar en ellas los distraería de su deber, que tal como les dijo, era continuar con sus estudios sobre bloodliners. Aún tenía mucho por estudiar, muchos misterios por descubrir respecto a ellos…

\- ¡Pidgoooooooo!

El fuerte graznido y el sonido de un aleteo sacaron a Sir Aaron de sus pensamientos. Al mirar hacia arriba vio una silueta alada aproximándose. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo reconocer que se trataba de su Pidgeot, que se posó frente a él y se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Hola, qué gusto de verte. – dijo Aaron, acercándose para acariciarle el plumaje. El pájaro lo disfrutó por un momento, antes de extender la bolsa que tenía atada en su pata.

Ya imaginándose lo que podía ser, el caballero abrió la bolsa para extraer su contenido. Era un pequeño rollo de pergamino, y al abrirlo, Aaron inmediatamente sonrió al reconocer la escritura. Lucario no sabía leer la escritura humana, pero conocía muy bien esa sonrisa en particular.

\- _Un mensaje de tu amante, asumo._

 _-_ Sí, es de ella. – dijo Aaron, procediendo a leer.

Una joven mujer de una aldea de nombre Kanto, que se encontraba fuera de las fronteras al sur de Rota. Una joven humilde, pero de buen corazón y si se permitía decirlo, también muy hermosa. Ella generosamente lo había acogido una noche que él se enfermó mientras pasaba por esa aldea, y al hacer paradas ocasionales allí, pasaba frecuentemente a visitarla.

La expresión feliz de Sir Aaron se tornó de repente sorprendida, y sin más, volvió a enrollar el pergamino con el mensaje y se lo metió al bolsillo. Lucario no entendió lo que sucedía, simplemente vio cómo su amo se ponía detrás de Pidgeot y se disponía a montarse en su espalda.

\- Debemos ir a la Aldea Kanto, ahora mismo.

\- _¿Por qué? –_ preguntó Lucario. – _¿Acaso malas noticias, le sucedió algo?_

\- Para nada. – dijo Aaron en un tono calmado, pero con urgencia. – Pero Hanako necesita que yo esté a su lado en este momento. Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.

Lucario no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero entendía lo importante que era esa mujer para Sir Aaron, así que no dijo más nada y se montó junto con él en la espalda de Pidgeot. Aaron le dio unas palmadas en el cuello, y el pájaro alzó el vuelo, en dirección al sur, hacia la Aldea Kanto.

Todo el camino, Aaron mantuvo la vista al frente. Lucario le echó miradas a los ojos ocasionalmente, pero este no volteó en ningún momento. Apenas sí lo veía parpadear ocasionalmente. Cuando veía esa mirada, siempre era porque un acontecimiento importante estaba ocurriendo o iba a ocurrir pronto.

* * *

 _ **Varias años después…**_

El Árbol del Comienzo. El lugar más sagrado en todo el reino de Rota, y uno en el cual muy rara vez se permitía la entrada. Sir Aaron se habría sentido bastante honrado de pisar esta tierra santa, de no ser por las razones de haber venido en primer lugar.

Tal como Celebi se los había prometido, en su siguiente encuentro les contaría lo que tendrían que hacer, y cómo podrían ayudar al heredero de Sir Aaron aun estando en un futuro tan distante, y sin viajar en el tiempo. La respuesta era simple: No lo haría Sir Aaron, sería Lucario quien lo haría. Pero no de la manera tradicional, sino que lo haría por el "camino lento".

Como Celebi les explicó, viajar en el tiempo era extremadamente arriesgado, y hasta los de su clase tenían sus límites respecto a este tipo de poder. Para empezar, entre más tiempo se viajara ya fuera al pasado o al futuro, más aumentaba el riesgo de desaparecer al no poder soportar el viaje, o quedar atrapados en el vacío del espacio-tiempo para toda la eternidad, un destino que muchos considerarían peor que la muerte.

Así que la alternativa era sellar a Lucario en un artefacto que pudiese ser custodiado y mantenido a salvo por más de mil generaciones, hasta el día en que el heredero apareciera, y este lo despertara. El objeto en cuestión, era un báculo que tenía un cristal del mismo material que las flores del tiempo en el extremo, que serviría como contenedor.

 _\- ¿Ya están listos?_ – preguntó la voz de Celebi. Esta vez no venía sola, pues le acompañaba el Mew que vivía en el árbol. El Pokémon rosado dio unas piruetas de manera juguetona alrededor del humano y su compañero.

\- Lo estamos, ya no hay vuelta atrás. – dijo Aaron. – Aun así, quisiera que me explicaran de nuevo para qué me necesitan aquí en primer lugar.

\- _Es vital. –_ dijo Mew. – _Como sabes, las raíces del Árbol del Comienzo se extienden por todo el reino de Rota, y son las que dan origen a toda la vida que hay en ella._

 _-_ Sí, lo sé. – asintió Aaron.

\- _Necesitamos que le entregues una porción de tu espíritu al árbol. –_ dijo Celebi. – _Imbuirlo con una parte de tu energía, para que esta se vuelva parte de él. Con las raíces por toda Rota, cuando tu heredero ponga un pie en el reino, el árbol lo sentirá._

\- ¿Es así como lo reconocerán? – preguntó Aaron, intrigado por esto. Visto de esa manera parecía tener sentido, aunque todavía le costaba creer que su linaje llegaría hasta tantos años en el futuro, menos todavía que pudiese cambiar al mundo.

\- _Acompáñame. –_ dijo Mew, indicándole que se fuera hacia el árbol.

Sir Aaron obedeció, y se acercó hacia la raíz principal, desde la cual el Árbol del Comienzo se originaba. Mew y el árbol eran uno solo, y estaban conectados, así que si uno de los dos moría, el otro lo haría también. Con eso en mente, Aaron estiró sus manos y cerrando los ojos, se concentró. Cedería gustoso esa porción de su espíritu al árbol. Era un precio pequeño a pagar por ayudar a su linaje cuando llegara el momento.

Las manos de Aaron se iluminaron en energía de aura, y esta se fundió con la raíz del árbol, que comenzó a brillar de la misma manera, absorbiéndola. El esfuerzo dejó a Aaron agotado, pero no tardó mucho en reponerse. El proceso había tenido éxito.

\- _Lo lograste. –_ dijo Mew. – _Esa porción de tu espíritu residirá aquí hasta que llegue el momento._

Sir Aaron asintió. Esa era la parte fácil. Ahora, venía la más difícil. Con esto en mente, tomó el bastón y lo sostuvo enfrente de su compañero.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – le preguntó a su compañero, que lo miró con seriedad.

 _\- Estoy muy seguro._ – respondió Lucario.

\- Me duele pensar que ya no volveremos a vernos. – dijo Aaron. – Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, y hemos aprendido mucho el uno del otro. Este tiempo y todos estos recuerdos son muy valiosos para mí.

Los dos guardaron silencio. La despedida iba a ser más difícil entre más tiempo pasara, así que lo mejor sería hacerlo lo más rápido y directo, antes de que cambiaran de parecer.

\- Lucario, fuiste para mí más que un estudiante, o un compañero. Fuiste sin duda el mejor de todos mis amigos, y siempre atesoraré el tiempo que pasamos juntos. – dijo Aaron. – No tengo nada más que enseñarte, así que por favor, ayuda en todo lo que puedas a mi heredero.

 _\- Así lo haré._ – prometió Lucario solemnemente. – _Gracias a ti aprendí mucho, alcancé nuevas alturas, y descubrí que era capaz de cosas que nunca habría imaginado. Me aseguraré de transmitirle todo lo que aprendí de ti a tu heredero._

\- Sé que lo harás. – dijo Aaron, luego volteándose a ver a Mew y Celebi. – Ya estamos listos.

Ambos Pokémon Legendarios comenzaron a imbuir el cristal del báculo con sus respectivos poderes. Celebi crearía un espacio-tiempo comprimido, una especie de dimensión de bolsillo donde Lucario permanecería encerrado, mientras que Mew lo sumiría en un profundo letargo, para que su sueño no se sintiera como más de una simple noche al despertar. Así sería hasta que el legítimo heredero de Sir Aaron pudiese liberarlo. El bastón solo reaccionaría una vez que el heredero hubiese despertado sus habilidades para romper el sello. Cuando eso sucediera, Lucario despertaría en un mundo totalmente nuevo.

Completado el proceso, lo único que le quedaba a Lucario era tocar el cristal. Esto era todo. Había llegado el momento de la despedida. Los dos intercambiaron una última mirada antes de que el Pokémon pusiera la mano sobre el artefacto. Fue convertido en una luz brillante de color azul y fue absorbido por el cristal. En cuestión de segundos, ya no estaba más. El brillo del cristal se volvió más y más tenue hasta apagarse por completo. Sir Aaron se quedó viéndolo fijamente.

\- Adiós, viejo amigo. Siempre te recordaré.

Sir Aaron observó a Mew y Celebi, que le ofrecieron ambos gestos de despedida. Su tarea en este lugar estaba completada, así que había llegado la hora de marcharse.

Llevando el bastón en sus manos, el caballero de Rota emprendió su camino de regreso. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era entregar su báculo a Lady Rin, y pedir que este fuese bien guardado y custodiado hasta que su heredero llegara a Rota. ¿Cuándo sería eso? ¿En cien, tal vez en mil años? No lo sabía. Pero fuera cuando fuese, solo le quedaba pedir a Arceus que Lucario pudiese guiarlo en cualquiera que fuese esa cruzada que eventualmente tendría que afrontar.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Feliz Reset-aniversario para mí! Tal día como hoy hace un año hice mi primera contribución al Resetverso, y ha sido un largo camino desde entonces. Bueno, aquí estoy, siguiendo el ejemplo de **Viroro-kun** y **partner555** , decidí hacer mi propio oneshot de aniversario. Para ser sincero, este había estado en desarrollo desde hacía meses, pero como iban y venían las ideas, muchas cosas cambiaron, y a la final decidí guardarme este para celebrar mi primer año como parte del Resetverso.

Tenía muchas otras ideas en mente para explorar la historia de Aaron, mostrando sus inicios como caballero y algunos de sus encuentros con otros bloodliners mientras los estudiaba, pero temiendo que fuese a pasarme algo como lo del Interludio de Sho pero más largo, sentí que debería enfocarme en uno o dos aspectos específicos, específicamente las circunstancias que llevaron a Lucario a ser sellado dentro del bastón en esta línea temporal, y mostrar algunas de las habilidades del aura (más específicamente porque no hemos visto contramedidas para el control mental, así que pensé que podría proveerle una a Ash que pudiese desarrollar eventualmente). De todas maneras, el resto del trasfondo será explorado en un futuro gaiden.

Antes de marcharme, aprovecho de recordar que sigue abierta la oferta para quienes quieran participar del Especial de Navidad. La fecha tope será el 15 de Diciembre, y recuerden, no más de tres mil palabras por persona. Ya dicho eso, gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369** y **darkdan-sama**. Que todos pasen muy bien sus vacaciones de Navidad, los que las tengan y las celebren.


	63. Especial de Navidad 2017

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Especial de Navidad 2017**

 **Publicado y traducido por Fox McCloude, con ayuda de otros autores.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines es propiedad de **Crossoverpairinglover** , y las viñetas aquí escritas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Más historias de Navidad de la nueva realidad. Familia, amigos y seres queridos, humanos y Pokémon, celebran cada uno a su manera sus festividades.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Esta era la temporada para muchas cosas.

Era la temporada de viajes y amabilidad. Era la temporada de vastos beneficios comerciales y especiales de televisión cursis. También era la temporada que ponía a dar vueltas la mente de Cynthia.

No era la idea de dar, ella no era una Scrooge. Tampoco la idea de pelear a uñas y dientes por artefactos electrónicos, aunque una vez le hizo un candado en el cuello a alguien por un lindo traje de baño. Y en su defensa, esa otra chica la empujó a un lado muy groseramente primero. Tampoco la idea de vestirse en un disfraz femenino de Santa.

Sin embargo, lo que le ponía a dar vueltas la mente era…

\- ¡¿Cuál es el ímpetu de toda esta celebración?! – preguntó Cynthia en voz alta, con su cara adolescente retorcida en una mezcla de confusión y frustración mientras cerraba un códice histórico. Junto a ella, la Profesora Carolina sacudió la cabeza antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- Lo que haya sido, no hay necesidad de que lo descifremos durante estas fiestas. Disfruta de tu tiempo, Cynthia, y deja el romperte la cabeza pensando para el próximo año.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Flint había pasado todo el año asegurándose de que la operación de esa noche fuese a prueba de fallos. Aunque los roles de Fantina y Wake seguían iguales que el año pasado, hizo los ajustes necesarios para asegurarse que no le volaran la tapadera esta vez: un gorro de natación para ocultar su afro, algo de cinta adhesiva para que la cola de Infernape no se saliera por debajo de la sábana, y hasta se aseguró de burlarse de la rutina del Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas con Volkner sin darle indicios de que volvería a emplearla de nuevo. Volkner no tenía manera alguna de esperárselo, y este año sí lo iban a sacar de su depresión decembrina.

\- Muy bien, voy a entrar. – dijo mirando a sus conspiradores, sonriendo bajo la sábana. – Esperen su turno aquí.

\- De acuerdo, ¡dale tu mejor actuación! – dijo Wake, sonriendo también.

\- _Bonne chance_ , Flint. – dijo Fantina guiñándole el ojo.

Y con esa motivación, Flint y su Infernape se apresuraron a entrar, asegurándose de mantenerse en su sitio y ocultarse en las sombras siempre que podía. Al ser el mejor amigo de Volkner tenía la ventaja de saber dónde estaba cada cámara del Gimnasio Sunyshore y hacia dónde apuntaba, y tras años de practicar sabía exactamente como infiltrarse.

Y así, Flint e Infernape avanzaron más y más adentro, hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Volkner. Bajo la sábana, el miembro del Alto Mando y su compañero se sonrieron uno al otro, miraron a la puerta, y entraron.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, y adentro se encontraba Volkner. El líder del gimnasio levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y Flint comenzó su rutina mientras agitaba los brazos.

\- Vooooolkneeeeeeerrrr...

\- Oh, hola, Flint. – Volkner levantó la mano como si nada. – Me preguntaba cuándo aparecerías.

\- ¿Quién es Fliiiiint? – Flint aumentó el tono tenebroso de su voz un poco, acercándose más. – Soy el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasaaaadas, y estoy aquí para enseñarte el…

Al ver la sonrisa de Volkner y su postura relajada, Flint dejó el acto y ladeó la cabeza.

\- Espera, no estás deprimido.

\- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? Este ha sido un buen año después de todo. – Volkner se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia él. – ¿Te importaría cerrar el gimnasio por mí? Voy a ir a cenar a casa de Sho y luego tendremos un entrenamiento navideño especial.

La quijada de Flint quedó colgando detrás de la sábana mientras Volkner colocaba las llaves del gimnasio en sus manos y caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Feliz Navidad, Flint. – dijo Volkner cerrando la puerta al salir.

Ahora a solas, Flint siguió tieso por un rato. Al asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, se llevó la mano a la frente y gruñó. De todos los años esperando un milagro de Navidad y que Volkner se pusiera feliz para variar, ¿y eso era todo? Flint gruñó mientras Infernape le pasaba el PokéGear, que ya tenía seleccionado el número de Fantina.

\- Oye, Fantina, ¿de casualidad no conoces a alguien más que necesite el tratamiento de los "Fantasmas de Navidad" por allí?

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Había un dicho sobre que, entre más cambiaban las cosas, más permanecían igual, y la Navidad era una de dichas constantes.

Celebi volaba alrededor de la ciudad permaneciendo en las sombras y fuera de la vista de todo otro ser vivo. Miró fijamente todas las decoraciones de Navidad que habían sido colocadas.

Entre Guardianes del Aura, Psíquicos y demás convirtiéndose en Bloodliners, entre Entrenadores y Guardianes Pokémon quedando segregados en dos bandos opuestos de un alargado y sangriento conflicto, entre que el mundo se volviera un lugar más peligroso en general, Celebi estaba feliz de ver que las fiestas seguían igual en esta línea temporal y la anterior.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

El espíritu navideño se había hecho presente en Pueblo Vaniville. Como toda familia, las Gabena tenían sus propias tradiciones para la época, incluyendo preparar sus galletas especiales para compartir con sus vecinos, y hacer tarjetas de Navidad para los amigos dentro y fuera del pueblo. Y este era el primer año que enviarían una tarjeta fuera de la región.

Mientras esperaba a que la alarma del horno sonara, Serena se había puesto a recortar el cartón y los listones para las tarjetas. La lista ya estaba elaborada, y siempre disfrutaba de hacerlas y escribir los mensajes para los destinatarios, asegurándose de decirles a todos algo diferente. Pero nunca se imaginó que tendría difícil decidir qué escribirle a alguien en particular.

\- Me pregunto cómo estará ahora. – se dijo a sí misma, mirando por la ventana con nostalgia mientras la nieve caía. En su última carta había dicho que, fuera de lo tradicional de pasar la Navidad con su madre, no tenía planes en particular. Qué lástima que no hubiese un "campamento de invierno" en Pueblo Paleta, si no, con gusto se anotaría.

En eso, la puerta de entrada se abrió, y la figura abrigada de su madre Grace ingresó a la sala. La mujer se bajó la capucha de su abrigo y se limpió la nieve que tenía sobre los hombros.

\- Uff, qué frío hace hoy. Necesito una buena taza de chocolate caliente después de esto.

\- Bienvenida, mamá.

Serena fue a recibir a Grace y rápidamente se percató de que no había entrado sola. Otra mujer abrigada y con gafas protectoras la acompañaba. Antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era, también se bajó la capucha y se quitó las gafas, revelando un pelo rubio más claro que el de Serena y unos ojos grises, pero fuera de eso era casi idéntica a ella.

\- Hola, prima, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. – la saludó.

\- ¿Y, de verdad eres tú? – exclamó Serena al reconocerla. Su prima, Yvonne Gabena, o simplemente "Y" como prefería que le dijeran, y a la cual le debía su segundo nombre (que a ninguna de las dos le gustaba mucho).

\- Me la encontré por el camino. – dijo Grace, colgando su abrigo en el perchero. – Estaba en el pueblo y le dije que si no quería pasar las Navidades sola podía quedarse con nosotras.

\- Entonces… imagino que la tía Vera tampoco vendrá este año. – dijo Serena con algo de tristeza.

Y no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta que lo dijera. A pesar de no verse muy seguido, las primas tenían un punto en común que las unía, y era que las madres de ambas intentaban presionarlas a seguir sus pasos, excepto que al menos Grace no dejaba de ser una madre cariñosa, mientras que Vera llevaba tiempo sin hablar con su hija. Era increíble como las dos hermanas podían ser tan parecidas y a la vez tan distintas, y era un poco triste pensar en esas riñas familiares, muchas de las cuales eran por razones estúpidas. Ni siquiera en Navidad podían al menos hacer una tregua de las hostilidades y tratar de reconciliarse.

\- Bueno, no arruinemos el ambiente con eso. Hmm, ¿qué huele tan bien por aquí? – dijo Y, captando el aroma que salía de la cocina.

\- Ah, las galletas ya casi deben estar. – dijo Serena. – Déjame tu abrigo, en cuanto estén listas te serviré algunas.

Serena cogió el abrigo de Y para colgarlo en el perchero, y hecho esto, se dirigió a la cocina. Efectivamente, en pocos segundos la alarma sonó, por lo que Serena cogió los guantes de cocina y abrió el horno para extraer la bandeja de metal. El deliciosa aroma de las galletas recién salidas hizo que a Y se le abriera el apetito todavía más. Mientras esperaban a que se enfriaran, Grace comenzó a prepararse su taza de chocolate caliente, mientras Y se sentaba en la mesa donde antes había estado su prima, viendo las tarjetas navideñas.

\- Qué bien que llegué ahora, moría de ganas por ayudarles con estas. – dijo. – Estás mejorando, Serena, pero podrías adornarlas un poco más, ¿no?

\- Si quieres ayudarme, eres bienvenida. – respondió Serena, tomando una espátula para poner las galletas en platos.

Y se rio ligeramente, y empezó a verlas una por una. En un pueblo tan pequeño como Vaniville, era raro quien no conociera los nombres y rostros de todos, además que su familia era una de las más queridas en el vecindario por ser amigas con todos (salvo por la hermana de Grace). Sin embargo, se sorprendió de encontrar, no solo un nombre que no reconocía, sino que la dirección del destinatario era fuera de Kalos.

\- ¿Hmm, qué es esto? ¿Pueblo Paleta, eso no está en la región Kanto? – preguntó la chica. Aparte de la dirección, la tarjeta solo tenía el nombre del destinatario, pero estaba sin mensaje todavía. Y aparte, tampoco se le escapó que se veía inusualmente mejor adornada que el resto, como si Serena se hubiera esmerado más. – ¿Y exactamente quién es Ash Ketchum?

\- Serena lo conoció en el campamento del Profesor Oak. – respondió Grace.

\- Ah, ¿ese campamento al que dijiste que no querías ir? – preguntó Y. – ¿Cómo hiciste para soportarlo?

\- Pues, no fue tan malo como creí. – admitió Serena. – Hice algunos amigos, y al final resultó muy divertido.

\- Claro que para Serena, conocer a Ash fue lo mejor. – Grace guiñó el ojo, haciendo que Serena se ruborizara ligeramente. – Un buen amigo para hacer por allá.

\- Hmm… ¿solo es su amigo, o no querrás decir… "amigo"? – preguntó Y sin amilanarse. Serena se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo ocultar su rubor, y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó. – Oh, ¿no me digan que mi prima favorita tiene novio?

\- ¡Él no es mi novio! – exclamó Serena, con su cara poniéndose más roja que un Slugma. – ¿Y ya se te olvidó que soy tu única prima?

\- Serena, no hay por qué avergonzarse. – dijo Grace, sirviendo chocolate en tres tazas y pasándole una a Serena y la otra a Y. – Ash es un muchacho muy agradable, y su apariencia tampoco es mala.

\- ¡Mamá, no me estás ayudando! – gritó Serena, cada vez más avergonzada.

\- Deberíamos invitarlo alguna vez. – Y también guiñó el ojo. – Seguro que a Serena le encantaría atraparlo bajo el muérdago.

\- ¡Por Arceus, Y, no empieces tú también!

Mientras se bajaba su chocolate, Y se quedó viendo la tarjeta. Aun sin el mensaje escrito todavía, de pronto tenía sentido ver lo bien adornada que estaba. ¿Así que su querida primita se tenía alguien que le gustaba? Eso definitivamente sonaba interesante.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

Aun cuando se aproximaba la Navidad, Isla Cinnabar todavía conservaba su clima cálido. Era el ambiente perfecto para aquellos turistas que venían a darse unas vacaciones navideñas más cálidas de lo usual. El gimnasio local también seguía atrayendo a los entrenadores; y en aquel momento el líder se encontraba en medio de una batalla. El calor se sentía en el ambiente, no solo por los constantes ataques de fuego, sino también por el ataque Día Soleado que había invadido el campo. La batalla iba bastante pareja, un Gyarados disparaba sus potentes ataques, mientras que un Rapidash lo evadía con una velocidad sorprendente.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto, Gyarados! ¡Dispara Híperrayo con todo tu poder!

\- ¡Cuento contigo, Rapidash! ¡Usa Envite Ígneo!

Rapidash comenzó a correr cargado en fuego, pero la serpiente acuática disparó un rayo de energía, golpeando al semental de fuego de frente. Para sorpresa del retador, esto no detuvo al Pokémon del líder; aun siendo impactado por el Híperrayo continuó avanzando, con sus llamas ardiendo cada vez con más y más poder. Finalmente sobrepasó el ataque de energía e impactó su potente embestida llameante en la sección media del cuerpo Gyarados, liquidando el encuentro.

\- ¡Gyarados ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Rapidash! ¡Como el retador ya no tiene ningún Pokémon, la victoria es para el líder de gimnasio! – La joven pelirroja que hacía de réferi en el combate esbozó una gran sonrisa, orgullosa al ver otra victoria de su abuelo.

\- Rayos. – El retador regresó a su Gyarados y le dio la mano al líder de gimnasio. – Viejo, qué combate tan ardiente. Sabía que mi octava medalla sería difícil, pero no imaginé que lo sería tanto.

\- Eres muy bueno, muchacho. Sigue con tu entrenamiento y llegarás lejos en la liga.

\- La forma en la que usaste Día Soleado me dejó asombrado. Me venciste aun cuando casi todos mis Pokémon son de tipo Agua.

Blaine asintió. El chico parecía encaminado a ser un gran especialista de tipo Agua, ya que el único Pokémon que no era de dicho tipo era la Nidoqueen que sacó al inicio del combate, e incluso esa incluía Hidropulso en su arsenal. Curiosamente, él mismo había utilizado al Rhydon de sus tiempos previos a especializarse en el tipo Fuego.

\- Bueno, por ahora me iré a entrenar muy duro. Regresaré por mi medalla después de las fiestas. – continuó el muchacho. – Hasta entonces.

Mientras el retador se retiraba del lugar, Blaine suspiró cansado. Este sería el último combate antes de que lo obligaran a cerrar el gimnasio por las fiestas. Definitivamente necesitaba unos días de descanso. Su nieta se acercó con su Flareon cargado en brazos.

\- Lo siento, abuelo. Te prometo que para la próxima vez te traeré un retador mucho más fuerte.

\- Vamos Ali, este entrenador pudo sorprenderme. Tenía algunas estrategias interesantes.

\- Pero solo pudo vencer a dos de tus Pokémon.

\- Estuvo muy cerca de vencer a los tres. – La nieta del líder no parecía del todo convencida.

\- Ya lo verás, el siguiente retador que te traiga podrá hacerte luchar hasta tu límite y desatarás todo lo que tengas para derrotarlo.

\- Ali, todavía tienes mucho que aprender. – El líder de gimnasio comenzó a reír. Su nieta siempre había sido así: se entusiasmaba cuando veía los mejores combates de su abuelo. En definitiva tenía un espíritu ardiente. – Dime algo, Ali, ¿qué es aquello que esperas y aunque no te lo dice todo, sabes que vendrá?

\- ¿Otro acertijo, abuelo? – La chica ladeó la cabeza. A veces los acertijos de su abuelo podían confundirla. Aunque no esta vez; en esta ocasión sí sabía a lo que se refería.

\- ¡La respuesta es la cena Navideña!

\- Lo sé, le pondré mucho esmero este año. Después de todo será la primera Navidad de mi Flareon.

\- Flare. – El Pokémon se acercó con algo de curiosidad.

\- Créeme, Flareon, te va gustar. – La chica comenzó a imaginarse la cena navideña, sin darse cuenta que su piel se estaba tornando roja y su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

\- Ali, el Supercalor… – Blaine observó cómo su nieta respiraba lentamente hasta que su temperatura volvió a la normalidad. – Creo que tendremos que trabajar un poco más en tu control.

\- Lo sé, Flareon y yo nos hemos esforzado bastante en el entrenamiento. La última vez que liberé mi Supercalor solo tardé un par de horas en recuperarme, además de que ya casi domino la Nitrocarga.

\- Flare. – El Pokémon de Fuego comenzó a hablarle a su entrenadora. Era una suerte poder entenderlo.

\- Sí, sé que las cosas no acabaron muy bien cuando intenté practicar el Puño Fuego, pero todavía me queda tiempo para practicarlo antes de que iniciemos el viaje.

\- Ali, cada vez falta menos para que inicies tu aventura Pokémon. Sé que estarás lista cuando llegue el momento, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

\- No te preocupes, abuelo. Atraparé a todos los Pokémon de Fuego y sacaré toda la fuerza de mi Flareon. Será más ágil que tu Rapidash, más fuerte que tu Magmortar y sus llamas serán más intensas que las de tu Magcargo.

Blaine suspiró mientras observaba a su nieta hablándole a Flareon acerca de sus planes. Había crecido demasiado rápido. Ya faltaba poco para que saliera a enfrentar el mundo, acompañada únicamente de sus compañeros Pokémon. Él había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para prepararla, y sentía que ya no había más que enseñarle. Aun así, si bien ahora el mundo era mucho más seguro que cuando él inició su propia aventura, todavía había muchos peligros ahí afuera, en especial para una Bloodliner. Pero lo más importante, el entrenador de tipo Fuego iba a extrañarla bastante. Habían estado juntos desde que ella era una niña pequeña y Alish sin duda traía una alegría única a su vida. No se imaginaba como sería el día a día sin ella.

El maestro de los acertijos recordó el día en que su hija Yakimono inició su viaje junto a Eevee. Aunque se sentía realmente orgulloso, separarse de ella fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Alish era la viva imagen de su madre, así que Blaine estaba consciente que tendría que dejarla ir, por difícil que fuera.

\- ¡Vamos, abuelito! Voy a preparar esas galletas de lava navideñas que tanto te gustan y luego armaremos el árbol.

\- Solo espero que el árbol no acabe como el año pasado. – Ante este recordatorio, la pelirroja solo lanzó un suspiro.

\- Abuelito, ya te dije que fue un accidente. Estaba emocionada y me calenté de más…

\- Jajajaja, tranquila, Ali, era solo una broma. – dijo Blaine divertido. – Mejor vamos, no puedo esperar para probar esas galletas. – Tras decir eso, su nieta le sonrió, lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevárselo.

\- Ya lo verás, esta será la mejor Navidad que hemos tenido.

El anciano sonrió, dispuesto a aprovechar todo el tiempo que le quedaba con su nieta antes de que partiera. Ya que posiblemente esta sería la última fiesta de Navidad que pasarían juntos en un largo tiempo, tenía que atesorar cada segundo.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

\- No, no… eh….

\- ¿Por qué no puede ser mejor…?

\- ¡Ponte presentable a la vista!

Era una memoria fugaz, una memoria que ocasionalmente Lillie recordaba, pero siempre se quedaba con ella.

Era una Navidad de hacía muchos años. No fue el 24 ni el 25, sino poco antes. Todavía era muy joven. Seguía siendo una niña pequeña, tenía a sus dos padres, y seguía siendo más bajita que Gladion.

Era de noche, ya mucho después que todos se habían ido a dormir. Solo se había despertado porque tenía sed, y solo por eso fue que escuchó la voz. Al principio creyó que era Santa que venía antes de lo debido, pero la sorpresa le dio una idea más clara de quién era. Su madre.

Horas después de que habían decorado el árbol, ella todavía seguía viéndolo. Seguía jugueteando con los adornos, y seguía frustrada. Tan frustrada estaba que ni siquiera vio a Lillie hasta que esta le tocó la pierna con el dedo. Se volteó a verla, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo de frustración que se esfumó en gentileza apenas la vieron. Siempre hacían eso, o al menos así había sido alguna vez.

\- Lillie cariño, ¿por qué sigues levantada? Ya pasaste tu hora de acostarte.

\- ¿Por qué sigues despierta tú? – preguntó Lillie.

Su madre suspiró, y miró el árbol con tristeza. El árbol decorado con cien ornamentos, adornado con maravillosas luces brillantes. Solamente olía ligeramente a algo de savia decaída. Era un árbol perfecto.

\- Todavía no está listo. – le dijo su madre.

\- ¿No lo está? – preguntó ella inocentemente.

\- ¿No lo ves? Las luces no están bien alineadas, y los ornamentos no están colgados derechos. Se inclinan demasiado o no lo suficiente… hace que todo se vea feo. – declaró mirando el árbol con tristeza. – Eso lo arruina todo.

En ese entonces no podía ver lo que su madre quería decir. Todavía no podía verlo.

\- Se ve maravilloso. – dijo ella honestamente. Su madre la miró con incredulidad.

\- ¿Aunque la estrella esté colgando debajo de las campanas y el…?

\- Sí. – Lillie no estaba segura de poder igualar el dulce y alegre trino que dio su yo más joven. Pocos Pokémon probablemente podrían haberlo hecho entre los más dulces francamente. La honestidad de su respuesta dejó asombrada a su madre, que suspiró con tristeza.

\- Desearía que pudieras verlo, mi pequeña.

Con eso, ella la levantó y se la llevó de regreso a su cama. Había tratado de escuchar el sonido de cuando volviera, pero no lo hizo. Lo que sí escuchó fue a su padre susurrándole algo a su madre de una manera tranquilizadora, que de algún modo llevó a una serie de sonidos y gemidos raros que fueron muy mortificantes cuando Lana tuvo que explicarle de una manera tan directa lo que había pasado en ese entonces.

Pero esa era otra historia.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Clemont y su Luxio exhalaron en sincronía al salir de su laboratorio, dejándose caer frente a la mesa de la cocina y suspirando cansados. Acababan de terminar una sesión de siete horas de trabajo y de estar construyendo su nuevo invento. Aunque habían avanzado bastante, Clemont y Luxio realmente necesitaban unos minutos para recargarse, literalmente en el caso del segundo.

\- *Fiu*. – El joven inventor se ajustó sus gafas, y luego sonrió y acarició el pelaje de Luxio. – Gracias por toda la ayuda.

El Pokémon Eléctrico ronroneó suavemente, y Clemont continuó frotándole su pelaje. En ese momento, dos pares de manos colocaron una taza de chocolate caliente y un tazón de comida Pokémon frente al inventor y su asistente. Clemont y Luxio hicieron una pausa, observaron la comida y al mirar al frente, se encontraron con Meyer y Ampharos sonriéndoles de manera idéntica.

\- Algo de combustible para sus cerebros. – dijo Meyer cruzando los brazos y dándole a su hijo una mirada de orgullo. Clemont sonrió mientras agarraba la taza y bebía lentamente.

\- Gracias, papá.

Meyer tomó asiento mientras su hijo seguía tomándose el chocolate, dejándolo disfrutar su descanso mientras Ampharos ponía la cocina en orden.

\- ¿Y en qué estás trabajando hoy? – preguntó Meyer, acercándose. Clemont se rio y se ajustó sus gafas de nuevo.

\- Es un secreto, ya lo verás cuando esté listo.

\- Estaré esperándolo. – se rio también Meyer, y luego miró por la ventana. – Por cierto, Bonnie te está esperando afuera. Dijo que te tiene una sorpresa.

Clemont se congeló a mitad de un sorbo, y empezó a toser antes de volver a calmarse, más pálido que una sábana y mirando a su padre con cara de terror. Luxio dejó de comer y se quedó viendo a su entrenador en shock. El chico se bajó casi todo el chocolate de un trago y miró hacia afuera con pánico.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡No de nuevo! – exclamó. Meyer supo lo que su hijo estaba pensando y suspiró.

\- Vamos, solo es una niña. Sabes que tiene buenas intenciones.

\- Ya lo sé, pero... – gruñó Clemont, observando la taza pensativo antes de bajarse los últimos sorbos. – No quiero que se repita lo del año pasado, ya lo sabes.

\- Estoy seguro que ya aprendió su lección. – Meyer volvió a levantarse, esperando a que su hijo terminara. – Vamos, será mejor ir a ver qué quiere. Seguro no querrás ponerla triste.

Clemont suspiró de nuevo, y dejando la taza en la mesa, le sonrió a su padre.

\- Está bien. – dijo finalmente. Meyer le dio a su hijo un pulgar arriba, y Luxio terminó su comida Pokémon mientras el trío salía de la casa, listos para ver a Bonnie. El padre sonrió de nuevo mientras abría de nuevo la puerta.

\- Y bien, Bonnie, ¿qué era lo que querías…?

Su mandíbula se cayó antes de poder terminar. A su lado, Clemont acababa de pasar por no menos de sesenta y cuatro tonalidades de rojo y Luxio solo se quedó viendo en blanco. Afuera de su casa había por lo menos unas cincuenta jóvenes mujeres, todas realmente hermosas y aparentemente esperando algo o a alguien. Enfrente de todas, una pequeña niña de rubio con una chaqueta de invierno con diseño de Slurpuff, les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Mira, hermano! ¡Mira todas las elegidas que te encontré! – Bonnie extendió los brazos a ambos lados felizmente. – ¡Feliz Navidad!

Clemont abrió la boca, miró a todas las "elegidas" y al instante se cayó de espaldas. Luxio corrió a su lado y empezó a tocarle la cara con la pata preocupado. Entretanto, Meyer cruzó los brazos e inclinó la cabeza. Qué bueno que había comprado bastante chocolate aquella mañana…

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

\- El doceavo día después de Navidad, mi amada me mandó. – cantaron Lara y Hex.

\- ¡Doce tamborileros! – agregó Leeroy.

\- ¡Once gaiteros! – dijo Larry.

\- ¡Diez señores brincando! – dijo Fuko.

\- ¡Nueve bailarinas! – dijo Dex.

\- ¡Ocho lecheritas! – dijo Rex.

Los Pokémon en el rancho continuaron disfrutando del villancico hasta que llegaron al clímax.

\- ¡Y un Pidgey picando en un peral! – concluyeron Lara y Hex.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Uno normalmente no asociaría a una joven como Emmy con las sombras abandonadas de Ciudad Castelia. Ropas de color azul brillante, sin tatuajes visibles ni aros en las orejas, ni tampoco cuero. Pero a pesar de todo se encontraba aquí, en medio de la nieve que caía, y con sus botas de invierno crujiendo contra la nieve manchada de arena mientras tocaba la puerta.

Dicha puerta se abrió para revelar una capa de oropel cubriendo la cara de un joven, cuya chaqueta de cuero era bastante típica capa de la locación donde estaban. También estaba brillando.

\- Es oropel. – fue su explicación al ver el rostro confundido frente a él.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Ella cuestionó su estado.

\- Sí, otra vez. Quiero decir, quería verme bien para la fiesta de esta noche, pero no me esperaba que tendría que ponerme el closet de Edmond.

Ella empezó a reírse mientras él se sacudía el oropel, revelando la cara más ruda de este lado de Nimbasa con un par de ojos rojos y penetrantes. La dureza de su cara, sin embargo, se veía opacada por su gran y genuina sonrisa.

\- Sí, sí, soy de mala suerte. Ahora, nena, creo que hay una fiesta que realmente necesita de una mujer hermosa y su afortunado Gray. ¿Nos vamos ya? No podemos dejar a solas a Mickey, Edmond y Raymond mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Él extendió su mano, que ella rápidamente tomó mientras los dos caminaban por la nieve del callejón, sin una preocupación en el mundo mientras un ligero rastro de brillo los seguía a su paso.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

\- Aun no entiendo, ¿para qué nos pidió venir hasta acá de todos los lugares? – dijo Frey.

\- El lago en las afueras de la ciudad, y dijo "lleven sus patines de hielo". – agregó Lorelei. – ¿No creerás que planea…?

Y al abrirse paso entre los árboles que rodeaban el lago, iluminado por la luz de la luna, fue que lo vieron. Era exactamente lo que estaban pensando.

Una capa de hielo liso cubría por completo el lago, y por todos los alrededores había esculturas hechas a la imagen de varios Pokémon, incluyendo Dewgong, Lapras, Charizard, Feraligatr, entre otros que para ellos eran muy familiares. Si no lo supieran mejor, casi podrían creer que alguien había estado viendo esa película de la Reina de las Nieves últimamente.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? – dijo Lorelei sonriendo. – Cuando dijo que nos haría una pista de hielo privada lo dijo muy en serio.

\- En ese caso, sería muy descortés desperdiciar su regalo. – agregó Frey, bajando sus patines para colocárselos. Lorelei pronto hizo lo propio.

Discutiendo sus planes para esa Navidad, Lorelei y Frey habían decidido ir a la pista de hielo local a patinar un poco. El problema, aquella temporada estaba tan abarrotada de gente, especialmente de niños, que no paraban de chocarse con varios otros patinadores a cada giro. Y eso antes de que un grupo de adolescentes empezara un juego de hockey improvisado que rápidamente arrastró a todos los que estaban cerca e hizo que la policía tuviera que cercar el área.

Definitivamente era una ventaja tener una amiga con poderes de hielo. Este lago estaba bastante alejado de ojos curiosos, así que podían tenerlo solo para ellos toda la noche.

…

No muy lejos de allí, un par de ojos azul hielo observaban a la pareja a través de unos binoculares, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Solo llevaba ropas de invierno por cubrir apariencias, pero el frío era prácticamente parte de ella. Lo único que les faltaba para hacer perfecta esa escena era quizás un vals de fondo, pero tristemente ella no podía pagar equipo de sonido. Así que eligió lo segundo mejor.

\- ¿Están felices ahora? Solo esperen, que aún falta la mejor parte.

Escuchando un batir de alas, Krysta miró hacia arriba, y vio una silueta alada aproximándose, enmarcada por la luz de la luna. Había escuchado rumores de que un Articuno había sido avistado en el área, y por una corazonada decidió averiguar si eran ciertos. El gran pájaro legendario azul se detuvo sobre el lago congelado, y Krysta volvió a ver por sus binoculares, solo para ver las expresiones de sorpresa de la pareja. Sin embargo, la sorpresa pronto hizo lugar a unas grandes sonrisas de parte de ambos, cuando empezó a batir las alas sobre ellos para hacer nevar.

\- Me pregunto si le molestaría enseñarme a hacer eso. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella solo sabía invocar granizo, y eso no sería exactamente muy romántico. Pero ya había tenido que sacrificar su fragmento de Hielo Eterno solo para pedirle al Articuno que hiciera nevar sobre Lorelei y Frey, así que mejor no abusar de la buena voluntad del pájaro Legendario.

\- Feliz Navidad a los dos, Lorelei, Frey.

Tal día como hoy, ellos se esforzaron por reunirla a ella con sus padres, que había estado buscándola por casi una década. Esta era su manera de agradecérselos.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Ya era la temporada en Ciudad Crimson, y una niña de diez años con pelo rubio y ojos grises se encontraba escribiendo una carta en su habitación, en el apartamento al cual ella y su madre recientemente habían tenido que mudarse, luego de la muerte de su padre. Se limpió una lágrima que se formó en su ojo al recordar lo que pasó. Su padre había descubierto que ella, Tsurugi, y su madre, Katana, eran Bloodliners, y las atacó.

Suspirando, la niña extendió desde sus manos una hoja afilada blanca. Por suerte las Oficiales Jenny se mostraron comprensivas y la muerte de su padre fue considerada como en defensa propia. Sacudiendo su cabeza y dejando de lado esa memoria, continuó escribiendo su carta:

 _Querido Santa,_

 _Esta Navidad no quiero juguetes._

 _Lo que quiero para Navidad es que la gente nos acepte a mi madre y a mí._

 _Sé que es mucho pedir, pero incluso aunque fuese una sola persona sería suficiente._

 _Tsurugi._

Tsurugi leyó y releyó su cara un par de veces más antes de colocarla en un sobre e ir con su madre, que compartía sus mismos ojos y cabello.

\- ¡Madre, ya terminé mi carta para Santa!

\- Gracias, cariño, y ahora es tiempo para la razón principal de habernos mudado aquí.

\- ¿La fiesta de Navidad del Clan Fisher?

\- Sí, y escuché que Kazuto hizo el pastel mucho más grande este año, así que habrá de sobra. Kaoruko dijo algo de que será la primera Navidad desde que descubrieron que Jeanette tenía afinidad por la línea evolutiva de Victreebel que no se había visto desde el mismísimo Utsubotto.

\- ¡Qué bien!

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Si había una cosa por la cual Pueblo Grande era conocido en Johto, era por las excepcionales festividades. Aunque no fuesen tan llamativas como las de otras ciudades johtoanas, la gran Fiesta de Navidad en Pueblo Grande era enormemente reconocida y atraía una gran cantidad de visitantes.

Entre las muchas maneras de celebrar las fiestas, el Concurso de Árboles de Navidad probablemente fuese la más conocida: un gran número de ciudadanos trataban de construir un árbol basándose en ciertos Pokémon para decoración o apariencia general. Estaba abierto a todos y era evaluado por los jueces de Concursos Pokémon locales, y todos esperaban ver qué creativas soluciones traerían a la mesa.

Pero al parecer no despertaba mucho el interés de la población humana, ya que una gran cantidad de Pokémon salvajes observaba el concurso en proceso desde una azotea cercana, notablemente un Wooper, un Magby, un Teddiursa, una Smoochum, un Smeargle y una Azumarill. Todos eran conocidos en Pueblo Grande como "la Pandilla Pichu" por sus líderes, dos hermanos conocidos como Pichu Grande y Pichu Chico, que ahora veían los árboles en exhibición con un ojo crítico.

\- _Este año los árboles están muy patéticos, ¿no crees? –_ preguntó Chico, hablando con su hermano.

\- _Sí, es como si ni se hubieran esforzado. –_ Grande jugaba con su mechón de pelo, rodando los ojos al ver la última exhibición. – _Ese tipo de ahí solo pintó su árbol mitad blanco y mitad marrón y lo llamó un Snover, ¡ay, vamos!_

\- _Apuesto a que nosotros podríamos hacer algo mejor._ – suspiró Chico dándole a los árboles siguientes una mirada de aburrimiento. Grande miró a su hermano pequeño y ladeó la cabeza.

\- _¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?_

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –_ Chico ensanchó los ojos y miró a Grande, luego arqueó la ceja.

\- _No recuerdo que haya una regla que diga que los Pokémon no pueden participar. –_ dijo Grande, encogiéndose de hombros. Chico se rascó la cabeza con el cejo fruncido.

\- _No lo sé…_

\- _Confía en mí. Tengo la mejor idea para hacer pedazos a la competencia. –_ Grande sonrió, dándole a su hermano y al resto de la pandilla un pulgar arriba.

Los otros miembros de la pandilla empezaron a debatir por un momento, pero el entusiasmo y confianza de Grande fue suficiente para ganárselos a ellos y a Chico. Y así, se fueron para seguir el gran plan de su líder.

…

Entretanto, el concurso de árboles de Navidad Pokémon continuaba como se programó, con varios árboles más o menos bien construidos siendo mostrados a una audiencia progresivamente más aburrida. Para cuando llegaron al último, un simple árbol amarillo con un par de conos que se hacía pasar por Pikachu, más de la mitad de los espectadores estaban esforzándose por no bostezar con ruido.

\- ¡Y ese fue el último árbol, gente! ¡Ahora llegó el momento de la evaluación! – declaró un anunciador demasiado alegre mientras se adelantaba. Entre gruñidos y murmullos del público, el anunciador suspiró y esperó a que los jueces hicieran su parte para terminar el concurso.

Sin embargo, un grito agudo atrapó su atención y la de todos los demás, y al darse la vuelta todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante lo que venía: salidos de la nada, varios Pokémon corrieron trayendo un árbol con ellos, colocándolo en una plataforma móvil como todos los demás que participaban en el concurso, mientras dos Pichus en particular saludaban con la mano al público. Nadie supo qué decir a esto, e incluso el anunciador parpadeó un par de veces antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a enfocarse en su trabajo.

\- Parece que algunos Pokémon salvajes han decidido unírsenos hoy. Bueno, esto es inusual. – dijo sonriendo y haciendo un gesto dramático. – ¡Pero hey, vamos a ver qué tienen para mostrarnos!

Tomando eso como su señal, Pichu Grande y Pichu chico levantaron los brazos y empezaron a treparse hacia la cima de su árbol. Saltando de rama en rama, los demás miembros de la pandilla salieron de entre las hojas: Azumarill y Wooper echaron agua hacia arriba, mientras Smoochum encima de ellos congelaba los chorros haciendo unas lindas decoraciones. Más arriba, Magby rotaba sobre sí mismo y soltaba un aro de Lanzallamas alrededor del árbol, sin dejar que el chorro tocara las hojas mientras circulaba alrededor del árbol, derritiendo el hielo en pequeños fragmentos que caían suavemente sobre el árbol. Mientras se formaban las decoraciones y el fuego encendía el árbol, Smeargle salía aquí y allá para pintar cada piso del árbol de diferente color, mientras Teddiursa saludaba a la multitud con una alegre sonrisa, reacomodando cualquier hoja pintada a la que podía echarle la garra.

Mientras cada miembro de la pandilla continuaba con su trabajo, Pichu Grande y Pichu Chico finalmente llegaron a la cima del árbol. Los dos se asintieron uno al otro mientras se ponían espalda con espalda tomando una posición como una estrella, y dispararon un Impactrueno hacia el cielo, iluminando el árbol desde arriba. Los Hermanos Pichu y su pandilla continuaron con su acto, añadiendo más y más movimientos elaborados a sus rutinas. Lo que iba a ser un simple árbol de Navidad resultó ser un pequeño show, uno al que la audiencia no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y el aburrimiento que sintieron antes estaba totalmente olvidado. Hasta el anunciador había recuperado su chispa mientras sonreía y observaba el espectáculo.

\- ¡Parece que estos Pokémon salvajes sí que saben cómo entretener al público!

Con la multitud atenta y curiosa, Grande y Chico intercambiaron otro asentimiento. Y entonces, Grande chasqueó sus dedos para el gran final. Todos detuvieron sus rutinas y se retiraron dentro del árbol, y luego, una serie de bolas rojas y blancas salieron de él, mucho más grandes que cualquier usual decoración navideña. Dichas bolas abrieron sus ojos, y todo mundo se quedó pálido al ver al pequeño ejército de Voltorbs colgando del árbol. Algunos se echaron para atrás, y otros se congelaron de miedo. Chico tragó en seco, y le jaló el brazo a su hermano.

\- _Uhm, Grande, no creo que a la gente le…_

\- _¡Adelante, muchachos! –_ Grande no quiso escuchar y en vez de eso sonrió y volvió a chasquear los dedos.

El destello de luz y la explosión que siguieron se pudieron ver y oír por todo Pueblo Grande, y el humo cubrió por completo de la vista el escenario mientras todos trataban de gritar y correr por sus vidas. Los pocos que fueron lo bastante valientes o tontos para quedarse esperaron estupefactos mientras el humo se aclaraba, y una vez que lo hizo, cada uno de los árboles había terminado achicharrado totalmente, y las decoraciones y duro trabajo se habían perdido para siempre. Y en el medio de todo, unos pocos Pokémon chamuscados estaban ahora parados en las ramas de un árbol totalmente deshojado. Todos confundidos, y muchos de ellos echando ojos asesinos en la dirección de la pandilla.

Grande observó los árboles destruidos a su alrededor, luego a la audiencia furiosa, y luego al resto de su pandilla, que no se veía nada impresionado. Sonriendo nerviosamente, se rio mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca.

\- _Bueno… al menos nosotros ganamos, ¿verdad?_

En respuesta, todo mundo le echó ojos de pistola, y toda la pandilla tuvo que salir corriendo por sus vidas cuando el personal y el público, que estaban muy furiosos, se lanzaron a corretearlos.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Este año serían unas fiestas muy extrañas. Para la mayoría de la gente no habría malo. Solo era una Navidad normal. La nieve caía en los lugares donde tenía que caer. Las tiendas más importantes llenaban sus anaqueles mucho antes de lo que francamente deberían hacerlo. Ya se podía comprar ponche de huevo. Astrid seguía siendo parte de la minoría que prefería su ponche sin jugo de Shuckle en él. Para casi todos excepto ella, sería una celebración perfectamente normal. Pero para ella…

\- Sabes, la cara se te va a quedar congelada si sigues así.

La voz juguetona sacó a Astrid de estar mirando un anaquel lleno de sombreros, diferentes únicamente por el color del lazo con el que estaban sujetos. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la cara sonriente de una rubia un poco mayor que ella, con ojos grises brillando de felicidad al ver el cambio aparente de su expresión.

\- Nunca antes tuve que pensar en esto, dame un respiro. – le dijo Astrid a la otra rubia, que se tocó el casco rojo y blanco sobre su cabeza.

\- No te gustan mucho los sombreros, ¿verdad? Puedo entenderlo, un casco tampoco te deja bien el pelo.

\- No es eso. – le dijo Astrid a la chica directamente. El área alrededor del anaquel de sombreros se quedó un rato en silencio, sin que Astrid dijera más nada ni que la patinadora se fuera. Astrid suspiró. – La verdad es… que no estoy acostumbrada a comprar regalos, eso es todo. – explicó Astrid. – Korrina, creo que ya te lo mencioné antes, pero soy huérfana. No tuve padres mientras crecía. Nunca supe la historia del por qué, a diferencia de Pendula. Las fiestas para mí siempre fueron dar carreras por las donaciones antes que los niños mayores se las llevaran todas, no un tiempo para dar. Cuando comencé a viajar con Absol fue la primera vez que tuve dinero propio. Y sí, he sorprendido a Absol y a los otros con golosinas o listones antes, pero esto es diferente. Los Pokémon no son selectivos…

\- Y la abuela tampoco. – le dijo empáticamente Korrina, poniéndole la mano en el hombro y mirándola directo a los ojos, usando toda la estatura extra que su año adicional de vida le había dado. – A ella le gusta todo lo que sus nietos le dan. Y eso nos incluye a mí, a ti, a Pendula, Herbert, Yvonne… no importa mientras venga del corazón. Ella no es como Gurkinn…

Astrid supo que era hora de cambiar el tema. Esa era una caja de Pandora que era mejor no abrir.

\- Es extraño, ¿verdad? La mayoría de los chicos de mi edad que no se han dado por vencidos y están trabajando por salario mínimo para sobrevivir están obsesionados con ser independientes y no mirar atrás, y aquí estoy yo preguntándome qué puedo llevarle a mi abuelita para Navidad mientras vivo bajo su mismo techo. ¿No soy atípica?

La broma pareció ayudar a evitar que Korrina se deprimiera, e hizo que la líder de gimnasio patinadora se riera.

\- Todos somos extraños. Herbert puede hacer un cosplay de Weevil sin siquiera ver el show, yo trato de hacer que los guantes sin dedos sigan siendo geniales, Pendula le tiene miedo a los techos bajos y a los marcos de las puertas, Corentin le enseñó a un chico aspirante a samurai a electrificar a su Marowak, y Freman estaba animando a Snagem en aquel encuentro. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites para encontrar el sombrero que le guste a la abuela. Yo tengo que hacer mis propias compras.

* * *

 _ **SHADOW NINJA KOOPA**_

\- ¡De acuerdo, grandísimos idiotas, reúnanse! – exclamó Guzma, de pie sobre las escaleras en el recibidor de la Casa Sombría. Frente a él se encontraban todos sus secuaces del Equipo Skull, esperando a escuchar lo que su jefe tenía que decirles. Todos estaban hechos un desastre, cubiertos de oropel y luces, y ocasionalmente también de pasta de galletas. – Lo dije la última vez y lo volveré a decir, nada del Regalo de los Magikarps o como sea que se llame. Algunos de ustedes no me escucharon y terminaron metiendo la pata. ¿No es así, A? – Los ojos se volvieron hacia dicho secuaz, que retrocedió ligeramente.

\- ¡Nah, yo soy B, jefe! A está por allá, ¿es que no puedes distinguirnos?

\- ¡Sí! – dijo el gemelo de B. – B tiene las orejas más pequeñas que las mías.

\- ¡Y los ojos de A son un poco más grandes!

\- ¡Está bien, el próximo año les regalo etiquetas con sus nombres! – gritó Guzma. – ¡Tienen suerte que ya les tenemos sus regalos listos este año! – Después agregó mentalmente. – "Y no hay forma de que sus ojos y orejas sean de diferente tamaño, ¿verdad? – Luego otra vez en voz alta. – Como sea, nada de volver a vender sus cosas. Lo que sigue, algunos de ustedes aparentemente no celebran las fiestas. Ya lo entiendo, ¡así que traigan eso ahora! – Ante su llamado, su, Golisopod y la Salazzle de Plumeria emergieron desde el pasillo, con los brazos llenos ya que llevaban un árbol de plástico medio derretido que parecía haber visto mejores días. Decoraciones de todas las celebraciones lo cubrían como para demostrar qué desencajada estaba toda la cosa.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Eso es genial!

\- ¡Ya era hora de que alguien pusiera algo así!

\- Parece que a los oscuros les agrada tu presentación, mi Lord Beelzebub.

\- Sí, sí, ya sé que se ve bien, ¡ahora la vista en mí! – les llamó el jefe mientras los Pokémon colocaban la enorme cosa en su sitio. – Dos cosas más antes que salgan a hacer lo que sea que les dé la gana. Quienquiera que haya sido el que hizo esto, me lo dice ahora. – Metiendo la mano detrás de una pared, el hombre adoptó una expresión sombría mientras recogía algo. En sus manos había un Goomy con una bandana cubriéndole la boca, una gorra y un collar. – ¡Te estoy viendo a ti, Macross!

\- Ya le entendí, Lord Beelzebub. – Una chica de pelo largo y negro con mechones blancos se quedó mirando la enorme cantidad de atención que atrajo de pronto y se colocó la bandana más arriba para ocultar su sonrojo. Sus ojos gris y rojo miraron alrededor antes de enfocarse en los Pokémon sobre sus hombros y en su cabeza. – Sin embargo, ni yo ni mis Cuatro Santos Demonios de la Creación estamos detrás de esto. Ni tampoco puedo penetrar la verdad con mi ojo maligno. – Sus cuatro Pokémon, que consistían en un Pachirisu, Dedenne, Emolga y Togedemaru, asintieron estando de acuerdo, mientras los demás se quedaban viendo a la chica chiflada y sus delirios.

\- ¡Conque allí estabas! – dijo otra chica. – Lo siento jefe, se enfadó conmigo y se fue.

\- ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó Guzma mientras la chica enredada en luces de Navidad asentía.

\- ¡Sí, es mi pequeño Goozma! – le respondió. El cuarto se llenó de risas mientras el pequeño dragón saltaba fuera de las manos del jefe y se deslizaba de vuelta hacia su entrenadora.

\- ¡Está bien, eso fue muy divertido! ¡Solo por eso te salvas! – gritó Guzma. – ¡Ahora, nada de jugar a ser Santa en el techo! ¡Dos de ustedes ya se rompieron las piernas por andar de idiotas así que ya no más! – Luego para sus adentros – "Además, Plums ya me está obligando a que lo haga y tener que arreglar agujeros es un dolor en el trasero. Más vale que se le olvide este año, especialmente después de esto…" – Luego otra vez en voz alta. – ¡Oh sí, casi se me olvida!

Poniéndose dos dedos en la boca, Guzma soltó un silbido agudo. Desde un agujero en el techo, descendió un Vikavolt, pasando por encima de las cabezas de los sorprendidos secuaces antes de aterrizar en la de Guzma.

\- Me encontré con esta niña el otro día y a sus crías el otro día, y decidí quedarme con ella. Por otro lado, con sus crías… – Dando una señal, el insecto dejó salir un fuerte grito mientras las puertas se abrían de golpe. Frente a ellos se encontraba Plumeria con ocho Charjabugs. Cada uno de los ocho bichitos estaba en su propio carrito y empezaron a corretear por todo el cuarto, mientras los ojos de los secuaces se iluminaban de asombro. – ¡Son todos suyos! ¡Échenlos a correr todo lo que quieran!

\- ¡Gracias, jefazo! – celebró el grupo mientras corrían tras los Pokémon Insectos que escapaban en sus carritos. Mientras se marchaban, Guzma le dio una sonrisa a Plumeria.

\- Y eso que dijiste que no iba a salir bien librado de este plan. Tal vez nos dejen competir en más eventos si tenemos lo que hace falta. – Plumeria solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza divertida.

\- No está mal, Guzma, pero no creas que eso te va a salvar de tus deberes usuales. – le dijo ella mientras levantaba su querido gorro de Santa. Al ver ese viejo sombrero, Guzma bajó la cabeza mientras Vikavolt se reía ante la nueva miseria de su nuevo entrenador.

\- Diablos. Te odio, Plums.

\- Yo también te quiero, Guzma, yo también te quiero.

* * *

 _ **JIGSAWPUNISHER (Editado por Fox McCloude)**_

Todo mundo sabía del gran amor que tenía Byron por los fósiles, tan grande como para tener un almacén (hasta donde se sabía) repleto de ellos.

De hecho, ese era el motivo de que a pesar de la fecha, había decidido volver al gimnasio por unas horas, para hacer algo de mantenimiento e inventario con los fósiles, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. En otras palabras, los negocios usuales.

\- "Muy bien, ese fue el último." – dijo marcando el último nombre de la lista. Por fortuna todo estaba donde se suponía que estuviera; no podría soportar que alguien viniera a desordenarle el lugar, o peor aún, que perdieran alguno de sus fósiles. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y notó que todavía le quedaban un par de horas antes de volver a Ciudad Oreburgh con su familia. – Hum, parece que podré descansar un poco antes de volver.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger los regalos, y una vez que los tuviera todos, se marcharía. Y así lo hizo, hasta que se percató que le faltaba el más importante: el regalo para su hijo.

\- ¿Qué demo…? ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ?! – Intentó hacer memoria de dónde podría haberlo dejado, pero después de varios minutos, se puso a retroceder en sus pasos tratando de encontrarlo. Ya que esto tampoco dio resultado, sacó a su Bronzong. – Bronzong, necesito que mires en mis recuerdos de hoy, para encontrar el regalo de mi hijo.

Bronzong usó su telepatía para escanear la memoria de Byron tratando de encontrar el susodicho regalo. Después de varios minutos, Bronzong no pudo evitar usar uno de sus brazos para golpearse la "frente" y señalarle dónde estaba. Todo el tiempo había estado adentro de su mochila, el único lugar donde se le olvidó mirar.

\- Esto nunca pasó, ¿entendiste? – Aunque hubiera dicho eso, sabía perfectamente que Bronzong no tardaría en decirles a todos lo sucedido, aunque eso se volvió prioridad secundaria al darse cuenta que todavía le quedaba una hora antes de la cena familiar, y había prometido llegar antes de tiempo para ayudar. Así, abandonó el gimnasio ya con los regalos tras meter de nuevo a Bronzong a su Pokébola y dándole las gracias por su ayuda. Tenía suerte de que Canalave y Oreburgh no estaban tan lejos, y tenía la forma más rápida de llegar de una a la otra.

\- Skarmory, necesito que me lleves a Oreburgh. Si puedes llegar en media hora o menos, te prometo que te recompensaré. – Skarmory sonrió al oír eso. – ¡A TODA VELOCIDAD, COMO ME ENCANTA!

Justo en aquel momento, se alegró de haber comprado aquella Piedra Flotante. Con ella, Skarmory podía ir mucho más rápido cuando tenía que volar, aunque solo la usaba cuando tenía que viajar.

Después de veinte minutos de un viaje bastante rápido, llegaron a la entrada de Oreburgh. Después de aterrizar, le dio a Skarmory unas cuantas bayas Sitrus y volvió a meterlo a su Pokébola luego de agradecerle por su ayuda. Diez minutos más tarde se encontraba en casa. Su mujer estaba terminando ya de preparar la cena, por lo que después de saludarla se dispuso a preparar la mesa para cuando llegaran los invitados. Obviamente, el primero en llegar fue Roark, después de todo tenía el gimnasio algo cerca, aunque al parecer le llamaron algunos de los invitados para informarles de que iban a llegar algo más tarde. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún contratiempo más y en cuanto llegaron los invitados se dispusieron a cenar, así entre risas, bromas y charlas sobre temas triviales disfrutaron de una gran velada, sobre todo los Pokémon cuando Bronzong les enseñó a los demás lo que tuvo que hacer Byron para buscar el regalo de Roark mostrando que, con tal de recordar donde estaba el regalo, entre otras cosas se daba cabezazos contra la pared e incluso consideró la idea de que su Steelix usara Cola de Hierro para golpearle en la cabeza a ver si se acordaba.

Luego de ese bochornoso momento, Byron decidió que era tiempo de entregar los regalos a la familia. El último en recibir el suyo fue Roark.

\- Muy bien, hijo, es tu turno. Aquí tienes. Confía en mí, esto te va a ENCANTAR.

Al abrirlo, Roark vio que se trataba de una Pokébola, y se emocionó al activarla para revelar que se trataba de un Archen.

\- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste, papá?

\- Un amigo en Unova me envió el Fósil Pluma, y tu madre y yo les pedimos a los muchachos en el museo que lo restauraran en secreto para ti. Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa.

\- En cuanto les dijimos que era un regalo de Navidad, con gusto aceptaron ayudarnos.

\- ¡Gracias, a ambos! ¡De verdad acaban de hacerme la Navidad!

\- Bueno, solo espera hasta mañana, cuanto tu padre y yo te ayudemos a entrenar a tu nuevo Archen. Aunque me pregunto si podrá soportar una Explosión de mi Claydol, jejeje. – Roark y Archen temblaron un poco ante eso.

\- ¿No te preocupas demasiado, Roberta? – dijo Byron. – No sería mi hijo si no pudiese manejar unas cuantas explosiones.

\- ¿Oh, de verdad, cariño? ¿Qué tal si traemos también al Claydol de mi madre y veamos si puedes soportarlo? Eso lo haría más interesante.

\- Ah, ¿así que quieres traer a la vieja Bertha también? ¡PUES ADELANTE, CARIÑO, ME ENCANTA UN DESAFÍO CUANDO LO VEO, JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Después de eso, todo mundo estalló en risas. A pesar de algunos infortunios menores, Byron y su familia pudieron disfrutar de una muy amena Navidad con sus seres queridos.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Las decoraciones navideñas en la Arena de Clay estaban destinadas a ser maravillosas representaciones de belleza y alegría. Pero su habilidad de ser esto se encontraba restringida por el hecho inescapable de que también estaban dobladas y desalineadas. Clay se quedó viéndolas fijamente, con un tic en el ojo.

\- … ¡¿A quién diablos tengo que patearle la retaguardia por esto?! – gruñó Clay mientras un trabajador miraba sus notas.

\- A los trabajadores de la ciudad, señor. Hay un tema recurrente en la ciudad este año y querían uniformidad.

\- ¡¿Uniformidad?! ¡¿Qué creen que somos, Guardianes?! ¡¿Vestimos las cosas con lo que queremos vestirlas?! ¡Hay una razón por la que mi profesión incluye una modelo de ropa interior y lo que sea que lleva puesto Burgh!

\- Elesa no modela ropa interior. Créame, ya lo comprobé…

Clay ignoró ambos puntos, en particular el segundo que su trabajador dijo entre dientes, aunque una mancha verde volando por los aires atrajo su atención. Encima de una de las luces dobladas estaba volando un Tranquill, aunque era bastante extraño. La mayoría de los Tranquills no eran verdes después de todo.

\- ¡Tran! – gritó el pájaro. Clay cogió una Pokébola para derribar al pajarraco antes que fuese a dejar regalitos para empeorar las cosas, hasta que se acordó quién era el dueño.

Dicho Tranquill, atrapado por su aquel entrenador reciclado que no sufría de la enfermedad de Lou Gehrig/Youngblood, agarró un par de luces dobladas y las levantó unos pocos metros antes de volver a sujetarlas. Ya habiendo arreglado las luces, el Tranquill voló hacia una guirnalda que también estaba doblada antes de bajarla hasta una posición más agradable, y se movió luego hacia un tercer error ligeramente fuera de vista. Hecho esto, se movió hacia el cuarto, haciendo que apareciera una sonrisa en el rostro de Clay.

\- Recuérdame darle un aumento al chico, ¿quieres? – le dijo a su trabajador.

\- Ayudaría tal vez si usted recordara su nombre.

\- Tampoco recuerdo el tuyo, y aun así me invitaste a la boda de tu hermano.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

 _-_ "¿Cómo fue que Akira lo hizo?" _–_ pensaba Jin Jouda, el padre de Akira Jouda, mientras veía a su hijo conversando amenamente con la heredera del Clan Fisher, en esta fiesta de Navidad organizada por el susodicho clan. Era enorme y todos estaban invitados, eso parecía. Qué bueno que era en el centro de la ciudad, donde había bastante espacio.

Por lo que había escuchado A.J., como prefería su hijo que lo llamaran, la vio por primera vez en el Torneo del Domo de Batalla, pero tuvieron su primer encuentro cercano fuera de Ciudad Celadon. Jeanette entonces sugirió que los dos viajaran juntos después de eso.

El solo hecho de que ella había sido la que sugirió la idea, además de la forma en como interactuaba enfrente de él, era suficiente para decirle que, por alguna razón, Jeanette parecía haberse encariñado bastante con él, y podía ver que a su hijo también le gustaba mucho ella. De algún modo no se habían dado cuenta de que el otro les correspondía, pero, pero había una pregunta más importante.

\- "De todos los muchachos que podría haber elegido una chica de la alta sociedad, ¿por qué Akira?" – se preguntaba Jin para sí mismo mientras cogía otro trozo del pastel hecho por el padre de Jeanette. Estaba delicioso, y muchas chicas de Ciudad Crimson, junto con algunas de sus madres, estaban de acuerdo mientras se empachaban de rebanada tras rebanada.

De repente, vio como el Sandslash de A.J. se colaba discretamente entre la multitud. La Bellsprout de Jeanette también hacía lo mismo escurriéndose entre la gente, cargando un palo con un trozo de muérdago colgando en un extremo. Un mortificado Jin pronto se dio cuenta de a dónde iban con eso, cuando Sandslash empujó a Jeanette hacia A.J., causando que los dos cayeran una encima del otro.

Jin se quedó horrorizado al ver la posición en la cual quedaron, y más todavía cuando vio a Kazuto y a su Victreebel. Parecían muy molestos.

\- ¡Hey! – les gritó. Jin creyó que este iba a ser el fin para él y para A.J. – ¡Se les olvidó el muérdago!

\- "Un momento, ¿qué?" – pensó Jin, viendo como Bellsprout se les aproximaba y ponía el muérdago encima de su hijo y de la heredera, causando que los dos se ruborizaran.

\- Así está mejor. – dijo Kazuto mirando a los dos adolescentes. – Bueno, ¿y qué están esperando? ¡Muérdago significa beso! ¡Y hasta que no lo hagan no los dejo pararse de ahí!

Jin rápidamente se dio cuenta que Kazuto probablemente estaba bien al tanto del plan de los dos Pokémon, y también Kaoruko viendo lo divertidas que se veían ella y su propia Victreebel con la escena. Jin volteó a ver a A.J. y a Jeanette, que intentaban evitar el contacto visual todavía más rojos que antes. Pero eventualmente, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

\- Y aquí viene. – murmuró Jin.

A.J. y Jeanette se acercaron lentamente, y cerrando los ojos, se besaron. Todos los presentes empezaron a vitorear y a aplaudirlos, incluyendo algunos chicos que parecían estar resignándose. Entretanto, Jin se acercó a Kazuto una vez que sus hijos dejaron de besarse y volvieron a levantarse.

\- Tengo que preguntarlo, ¿por qué Akira?

\- Antes de que iniciara su viaje, Kaoruko y yo le dijimos a Jeanette que, cuando buscara a su futuro esposo, pusiera atención a un rasgo muy específico. – le respondió Kazuto. – Y sucede que A.J. tiene ese rasgo específico.

\- Y… ¿no les molesta la diferencia de clases? – preguntó Jin, que todavía estaba acostumbrándose a Kazuto y su extraña forma de pensar.

\- De tal madre tal hija. – intervino Kaoruko.

\- "Vaya, pues no me extraña que nadie en esta ciudad no haya dicho nada de que Jeanette estuviera tan cerca de Akira." – pensó Jin, volviendo a ver a su hijo besarse con la muchacha.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

Las Navidades en Frodomar para Ritchie y su madre no solían tener nada de especial. Generalmente, era solo estar los dos juntos en familia y tal vez participar en uno o dos eventos de la comunidad. Pero desde que Silver se casó con Regina, la vida en la ahora renombrada casa Raylight, se les había vuelto mucho más… interesante. De hecho, ya habían podido hacerse de cierta reputación por toda la ciudad, y dondequiera que Silver fuese, jamás habría un momento de aburrimiento.

Padre e hijo iban saliendo del club de batallas local, que tenía varias ventanas rotas por las cuales salían columnas de humo. Nadie de los que pasaba alrededor parecía perturbado por esto, solo le echaban miradas curiosas a Silver y Ritchie mientras cargaban una gran bolsa llena de dinero y una especie de placa meritoria respectivamente.

\- ¿Tenías que terminar de ese modo? – preguntó Ritchie.

\- ¿De qué te quejas, pequeñín? – replicó Silver. – Tenemos el dinero, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero… un doble Híperrayo para terminar esa última batalla, ¿no crees que fue irse de mano?

Silver solo se encogió de hombros. Todos los años, al acercarse la Navidad en Frodomar, el Club de Batallas organizaba un torneo local destinado a reunir fondos para los niños del orfanato local, pero aquel año la recaudación fue tal que hasta quedó para ofrecer una suma más alta de lo esperado para el ganador del torneo.

Como era de esperarse, Silver quiso terminarlo a lo grande. En la gran final, su Gyarados y Salamence terminaron por noquear a sus oponentes con un Híperrayo combinado. El problema fue que la explosión resultante causó tales destrozos, incluyendo las mencionadas ventanas rotas y astillar varios de los asientos en las tribunas, sin mencionar el cráter que quedó en el campo de batalla, que casi un tercio del dinero del premio se les fue por pagar las reparaciones, y seguramente el club tendría que cerrar un par de semanas hasta que se limpiara todo el desastre. Aun así, lo que les quedó era más que suficiente para sus planes.

\- No prestes atención a eso, hijo. – dijo Silver. – Con esto tendremos cubiertas todas nuestras compras de Navidad. Y hablando de eso, ¿ya pensaste en algo para sorprender a tu madre?

\- Ya sabes lo mucho que le encanta cocinar. – dijo Ritchie. – De hecho, creo recordar que el libro de recetas de Dansweets: Edición Navideña ya debe estar en las librerías, y dijo que quería una copia.

\- ¿Ese show de televisión donde preparan los mejores postres? ¡Jaja, qué gran idea, hijo! ¡Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo!

Los dos rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el distrito comercial. Lo primero era enfocarse en conseguir los ingredientes para la cena familiar. Un par de horas más tarde, los dos iban cargados de bolsas, pero habían conseguido todo lo que necesitaban, así que solo les quedaba una última parada antes de volver a casa.

Para cuando llegaron a la librería, para su sorpresa solo quedaba una copia del susodicho libro. Silver rápidamente se dirigió al estante para tomarlo, pero al parecer, alguien más también lo quería, y los dos echaron mano al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cariño? – escuchó una voz familiar, y al mirar abajo, se encontró con la mirada de sorpresa de su esposa.

\- ¿Mamá? – dijo a su vez Ritchie. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dijimos que nos esperaras en casa.

\- Necesitaba salir a estirar las piernas. – les dijo. - ¿Qué hacen USTEDES DOS aquí?

\- ¿Pues qué parece? – dijo Silver. – Pensamos en comprarte un regalo de Navidad, pero ya se arruinó la sorpresa.

La mujer echó ojo a la portada del libro, mostrando un gran pastel de navidad sostenido por un hombre de gran estatura vestido de chef con un gran afro negro y brazos bastante musculosos, acompañado de una joven mujer de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y con un vestido de color verde con delantal, ambos con gorros de Santa Claus sobre la cabeza. El título aparecía arriba "Dansweets: Edición de Navidad" y abajo los nombres de los autores "Issei Tenkai & Tsukasa Oyashiki". A Regina le encantaba cocinar, especialmente para su esposo e hijo, y siempre la hacía sonreír el verlos disfrutar tanto de su comida.

\- Oh, qué dulce de su parte. ¿Qué dicen si les preparo algo del libro como agradecimiento?

Padre e hijo intercambiaron sonrisas. Definitivamente les encantaba la idea. Sin duda, la cena de Navidad familiar iba a ser mucho más dulce a partir de este año.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Los orgullosos padres de la recién nacida Joli entraron felizmente a su hogar.

\- ¿No te parece maravilloso que haya nacido tan cerca de Navidad? ¿Crees que llegue a convertirse en una gran Guardiana Pokémon? – preguntó Agi, la madre de Joli.

\- Eso me gustaría. – dijo su padre, Agoston. De repente, la bebé comenzó a hacer ruiditos.

\- Aw, mira, su primer eructo. Ya, ya. – dijo Agi. Pero cuando al fin Joli dejó salir su eructo, lo que salió de su boca fue una gran nube de gas púrpura.

\- Eso *cof* fue inesperado *cof*. – dijo Agoston abriendo las ventanas.

\- No *cof* bromees. – dijo Agi. – Por favor *cof* sé amable y cómpranos máscaras de gas y antídotos. Y si alguien pregunta *cof* solo di que acabamos de tener un bebé. No creo que nadie se atreva a cuestionarte.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que volver a su mundo de origen nunca terminaba bien. Cuando el Celebi furioso lo arrojó a través del tiempo por su intento de capturarlo, lo cual le había mostrado lo ligado que estaba el espacio con el tiempo (por ejemplo, hasta qué punto viajar entre los universos los hacía prácticamente iguales), y dicho tiempo no había reducido su furia en contra de él. Sí, el Celebi con el que se encontró era macho. Se había dado cuenta de ello en algún momento.

Ahora, siempre que regresaba, nunca podía entrar en ninguna parte de la línea temporal de donde vino. Podía aparecerse mucho antes de haber nacido, o mucho después de haber muerto, pero eso era lo más cerca que podía. Podía echar un vistazo en la era, podía arrojar a un adolescente al que se encontró con su compañero Mienfoo a través de dichos portales, pero si ponía un pie en ellos, el Celebi lo agarraría y lo dejaría tirado en otro universo en el período de la Pestilencia Oscura. Otra vez.

No podía ni dejarse una nota a sí mismo de nunca intentar capturar a un Celebi, pues dicho Pokémon no le hacía ascos a destruirle sus mensajes o dejarlos enterrados en trincheras. Tenía suerte de que Cy le hubiera dado una vacuna para la enfermedad. El científico más feliz en una Sunyshore alterna (que no podía volver a casa porque Lysandre había tenido éxito en hacer al mundo "hermoso" como quería) era un mago con la química.

Aun así, regresaba a su universo original, aunque fuera en el pasado distante, para disfrutar de las fiestas cuando pudiera. Normalmente, aparecería donde había una celebración en curso, a cantar algunos villancicos, beber algo de ponche de huevo y dejarle una moneda a un campanero. Los aspectos usuales de la temporada. Sin embargo, esta vez… por lo visto metió la pata hasta el fondo.

\- … Y ese es el origen de la celebración conocida como Navidad. – le recitó Clembot al hombre que estaba paralizado al ver el pueblo que acababa de dejar, sin poder pronunciar una palabra, donde estaba ocurriendo una celebración. Una celebración en un pueblo antiguo donde tuvo lugar la fiesta por primera vez. En el primer año que fue celebrado.

\- … Y el extraño que vino al pueblo, creó un día de amor y amistad, con el más raro tinte de comercialismo…

\- Era un hombre de capucha, con cabello entre azul y gris. A aquellos que se opusieron les soltó una gran pesadilla, y a aquellos que necesitaban un aventón les dio una bestia de los vientos para que los llevara. – citó el Clembot mientras Tobias caía sobre sus rodillas.

\- ¿Yo creé esta fiesta? Pero si es así… ¿qué quería decir? – Si él fue el que hizo que se creara la Navidad, ¿dónde comenzó la idea?

\- Jojojo… en realidad es muy simple.

Tobias miró arriba y se dio un pellizco en el cuello. Claramente una combinación de estar perdido en el tiempo y el ponche de huevo le estaba provocando alucinaciones. Era la única razón que podría explicar por qué Santa Claus estaba frente a él. Ni siquiera había mencionado esa parte de la mitología mientras atravesaba el tiempo. Pero el pellizco falló, y el alegre hombre de rojo y barba blanca volvió a reírse.

\- Jojojo, no estás viendo cosas. Estoy aquí, igual que tú y listo para responder a tu pregunta. El hecho es que tú, Tobias, empezaste la fiesta, que llevó a que la celebración se llevara a cabo anualmente en tu pueblo. Eso te llevó a aprender sobre la Navidad y celebrarla, para así poder venir aquí y poner en marcha la celebración que festejabas cuando eras niño.

\- Su yo del futuro le enseñó a su yo del pasado un lenguaje que su futuro yo conocía porque su joven yo, después de aprenderlo, creció para convertirse en el yo futuro, y por ende podía enseñarlo. – declaró Clembot.

\- ¡Lo entendió! – declaró a su vez el repartidor ficticio de regalos.

\- … No entiendo a ninguno de los dos. Tú, estoy seguro que solo eres un libro electrónico pirateado, ¿pero cómo es que…?

Santa Claus se rio.

\- Jojojo, es muy sencillo. Yo ya existía y siempre he existido desde el origen de estos universos, solo que me gusta usar las fiestas para hacer cosas buenas y darle algo de alegría a los corazones de los hombres y mujeres, a diferencia de otros en mi grupo de edad que podría mencionar. Altero la realidad alrededor de la gente para que crean que compraron los regalos que en realidad yo creé, y a su vez les manifiesto el valor que tienen a sus creadores. Todos los que reciben un regalo de mi parte, solo les borré la memoria para que crean que lo consiguieron ellos. – declaró Santa alegremente mientras Tobias miraba fijamente al hombre de ropas rojas, muy intranquilo.

\- Eso es vagamente perturbador.

\- Jojojojo, ¿y crees que eso es malo? Ya deberías saberlo, después de todo, ya conociste a mi pariente. ¡Feliz Navidad! – Y con eso, Santa desapareció, disolviéndose en un polvo de cristales de hielo y pixeles. Tobias solo se quedó viendo los pixeles decayendo y el hielo derretido por un momento, antes de volverse hacia Clembot con una simple, pero importante petición.

\- Consígueme un mundo donde haya ron. Ahora.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres más ponche…?

\- Necesito. Ron. Ahora.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Makuhita hacía una gran bola de nieve. Barlow hacía otra bola de nieve aún más grande. Una vez que ambas quedaron del tamaño correcto, Barlow levantó la de Makuhita para colocarla sobre la suya. Luego empezaron a hacer juntos una más pequeña para agregar la zanahoria para la nariz, las ramitas para los brazos y las piedras para los botones, los ojos y la boca.

\- Este sí es un buen hombre de nieve. ¿Listo? – dijo Barlow, y Makuhita asintió. – Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, tres, ¡OBJETIVO EN LA MIRA!

El dúo se lanzó a la carga contra el hombre de nieve y empezaron a destrozarlo. En medio de unas buenas risas, empezaron a hacer otro para volver a repetirlo otra vez.

* * *

 _ **SHADOW NINJA KOOPA**_

\- ¿Y a dónde te dijo que iba Macross? – preguntó Sketch mientras continuaba con su trabajo. La pared estaba cubierta con lo que podría considerarse como una imagen abstracta de un Wimpod mientras Odlaw miraba hacia el oscuro cielo.

\- Ni idea. Dijo algo de un Santa secreto o algo así. La mitad del tiempo no tengo idea de lo que dice.

\- La sartén al cazo. – murmuró la artista mientras daba un paso atrás. Quizás un poco más de verde haría que el grafiti de verdad resaltara.

\- ¡Mortales! ¡Hemos regresado! – El dúo se dio la vuelta al oír la fuerte voz de su amiga perdida en el aire, interrumpiendo cualquier paz y tranquilidad que quedara.

\- Ya era hora. Te tardaste… ¡whoa! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – Las palabras se le fueron a Odlaw al ver a la chica recién llegada.

Macross tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de marcas de arañazos y mordidas, y su uniforme estaba hecho jirones. Su famoso "ojo maligno" (que en realidad era un ojo rojo de vidrio) no estaba, al igual que dos de los cuatro "Santos Demonios de la Creación" que siempre la rodeaban.

\- Esos insufribles demonios del trueno una vez más nos han vencido. Sin embargo, ¡yo seré quién ría al último! – Una carismática aunque desquiciada carcajada explotó en su boca mientras su Dedenne y Emolga trataban de unírsele, dejando a los otros dos secuaces mirándolos totalmente desconcertados.

\- Ok, ¿y qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Sketch sabiendo que su amiga no se detendría a menos que fuese algo importante.

\- Es muy simple, mi querida artista demente. Para examinar detenidamente mi meta de actuar como el legendario demonio de las planicies de la tundra del norte, yo, Macross decidí lograr dicho desafío tan rápido como el Rapidash de los seis cascos. – Y sin previo aviso, la chica se puso en lo que consideraba una pose genial que su equipo intentó imitar. – Sin embargo, para recibir a la atrapamoscas conocida como Carnivine, tuve que cumplir con varias labores las cuales si hubiera fallado, sin duda habrían sido mi perdición y habría arruinado la conexión con el mundo de los mortales.

\- Así que, tuviste que hacer una de esas cadenas de "búsquedas del tesoro" o algo así, ¿verdad? – preguntó Odlaw rascándose detrás de la nuca confuso, sin entender lo que pasaba. – Y esto fue por ella, ¿verdad? ¿Por esa secuaz que le encanta Carnivine? Pero yo creía que Nats era su…

Un golpe rápido a las costillas combinado con una nefasta mirada, cortesía de Sketch, rápidamente lo calló. No iba a dejar que echara a perder una oportunidad de que esa parejita fuera a juntarse.

\- ¡Tonto! ¡Yo fui la elegida por nuestra Lady Asmodeus para completar dicha meta! ¡Habla fuera de turno otra vez y Kis-S se dará un festín con tus entrañas mientras Ari-A te despoja de tu alma!

La Dedenne se relamió los labios mientras se imaginaba su cena con semejante bocadillo mientras la Emolga se frotaba las manos con una sonrisa diabólica ante la idea de aumentar su colección.

\- Como estaba diciendo, las labores y desafíos estaban repletas a rebosar de peligro pues los más horribles de todos los demonios intentaron arrancarme de esta forma mortal. Fui afortunada de que Cha-O y Ribo-N solo fueron vencidos momentáneamente y podrán regresar una vez que el ritual de sanación esté completado.

\- Pachirisu y Togedemaru. – le murmuró Sketch al confundido Odlaw, que asintió de agradecimiento tratando de mantenerse al hilo con toda las locuras que hablaba la chica.

\- Después que el más atroz de todos ellos fue vencido, aquel cuyo nombre no debe ser mencionado, fue que descubrí que mi ojo maligno había desaparecido también. – continuó Macross, y habría seguido si no la hubieran interrumpido de nuevo.

\- Te agarró el Yungoos, ¿verdad? ¿Segura que estás bien? Sabemos que le tienes miedo a esa línea.

\- ¡No le temo a nada! – vociferó Macross mientras su equipo gruñía al unísono. – Especialmente no a esas… asquerosas bestias. – Como si un dolor fantasma saliera de sus palabras, la chica chiflada se agarró el ojo izquierdo mientras se esforzaba por permanecer de pie. Cuando finalmente se fue de su sistema, apretó el puño antes de adoptar otra pose. – Al emerger la parte final de esta oscura prueba, los cuatro Demonios Sagrados de la Creación y yo nos vimos frente a frente contra esas bestias eléctricas que hasta Lord Beelzebub detesta.

Un escalofrío de miedo les bajó a todos por la espina mientras las memorias de su último encuentro con los Pikachus bailarines y lo que su jefe les había hecho. ¿Quién habría imaginado que al jefe no le gustaba perder esos concursos de baile?

\- Pero al fin, he adquirido la atrapamoscas que nuestra aliada desea tanto. ¡Aparece ahora, oh gran planta y muéstranos el poder de tu voluntad divina! – De una obtenida Bola de Nido (que vino por intercambio si la historia era cierta), la atrapamoscas fue revelada en toda su gloria.

\- Weepinbell.

\- ¿Qué…? – murmuró Macross mientras ella y los dos Demonios restantes miraban al Pokémon que habían recibido. – Imposible… ¿cómo puede ser?

\- ¿Ese no es un…?

\- ¿Weepinbell? Sí, lo es. – Ante los comentarios que salieron de la boca de sus aliados, Macross colapsó sobre sus rodillas, sintiéndose totalmente derrotada y traicionada de toda manera posible. – Pero está bien, esa línea también le gusta. – Aun así, las palabras de Sketch no llegaron a oídos de Macross.

\- Cómo aborrezco esta temporada. – murmuró mientras su equipo trataba de animarlo. Aburrido con la escena, el Weepinbell decidió agitar las hojas hacia el grupo, la mayoría de las cuales le hicieron cortes a la chica.

Quizás en el cumpleaños de la reina de las plantas carnívoras, finalmente se ganaría la amistad de la única persona de quién deseaba algo. Después de todo, si en Navidad no lo lograba, siempre había otras alternativas. Y tal vez aún más si otros secuaces decidían tomar medidas drásticas. A final de cuentas, la olla no iba a estar allí para siempre.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

\- ¡Felicidades, Georgia! – dijo Marion, mientras ella y los demás huérfanos abrazaban a Georgia, que estaba de visita.

\- Gracias, chicos. – replicó ella devolviéndoles el abrazo.

\- ¡Una Exterminadora de Dragones consumada! – dijo otro de los huérfanos. – Aunque todos creímos que te volverías Exterminadora de Fantasmas luego de que, bueno, ya sabes.

\- Los altos mandos creyeron que ya que tenía dos Pokémon de tipo Hielo y uno solo de tipo Oscuro, tendrían que asignarme como Exterminadora de Dragones, Voladores, Tierra o Hierba. Me dejaron a elegir, y no sé por qué, pero sentí que tenía que convertirme en Exterminadora de Dragones.

\- ¿Podemos ver a tus Pokémon? – preguntó uno de los menores. – ¡Escuché que ya evolucionaron!

\- Claro, ¡salgan ahora, chicos! – dijo Georgia lanzando sus tres Pokébolas. Rápidamente salieron Beartic, Vanilluxe y Bisharp, todos de pie orgullosos y con atención. – ¿No son grandiosos?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó el pequeño.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

La Navidad era una época de paz y felicidad, al menos para aquellos niños que disfrutaban jugando en la nieve. Sin embargo, para cierta chica pálida y pelinegra, no todo era paz y felicidad.

No tenía nada en contra de la Navidad. Al contrario, era una de sus fiestas favoritas cuando pequeña. Y ese era precisamente el problema. Al ver a esos niños riendo en la nieve, los recuerdos de lo que parecía otra vida vinieron a su mente. Los ojos celestes de Aurora se humedecieron, mientras su mente viajaba de vuelta al pasado.

…

 _\- Vamos, mi pequeño copito, es Nochebuena. ¡Aprovechemos la nevada para jugar afuera!_

 _Tokiomi Borealis era un hombre bastante trabajador. Todo el empeño que había puesto en mejorar las condiciones de vida de Ciudad Gringy lo convirtió en un héroe local. A menudo estaba ocupado, pero incluso así encontraba tiempo para pasar con su pequeña. Y en Nochebuena no sería la excepción; la familia era lo primero, después de todo._

 _\- Ya estoy lista, papi, vamos a jugar._

 _\- Mi pequeño copito, tienes que abrigarte antes de salir. No quiero que pesques un resfriado._

 _\- Pero es que no tengo frío, papi._

 _Pocas cosas emocionaban tanto a la tímida Aurora Aoi Borealis como salir a jugar con su padre en la nieve. Aunque le gustaba quedarse leyendo en casa, pasar tiempo junto a su querido padre hacía de la Navidad una de las épocas más alegres para la pequeña. Tokiomi siempre se tomaba el día libre para estar junto a su hija, salían a jugar y cuando les hacía frio, regresaban a la casa, se sentaban junto a la chimenea con un buen chocolate caliente y su padre le contaba historias navideñas mientras fumaba su pipa. Para Aurora, eso era algo mágico._

 _\- ¡Vamos mi pequeña, te enseñaré como hacer un Snorlax de nieve! ¡Nadie los hace tan bien como un Borealis!_

 _La pelinegra solo sonrió tímidamente ante la broma de su padre, mientras los dos comenzaban a reunir nieve._

 _\- Sabes, todavía recuerdo cuando conocí a tu madre. Era un día tan nevado como este, mientras hacíamos Pokémon de nieve._

 _\- Tú sí que querías mucho a mi mamá, ¿verdad? Ojalá algún día yo encuentre a alguien que me quiera tanto._

 _\- Estoy seguro que lo encontrarás, mi copito… ¡pero nadie va a quererte más de lo que te quiero yo! ¡Jajajajaja!_

…

De vuelta al presente, Aurora recordó como Tokiomi la abrazaba y reían juntos, para luego construir el Snorlax de nieve mientras le contaba historias sobre su madre. Ella era tan feliz en aquellas épocas, su vida era como un cuento de hadas, y adoraba a su padre…

Pero el hombre que lo remplazó cuando descubrió lo que era en realidad… era una persona horrible. La chica no comprendía como alguien que la había hecho tan feliz podría hacerla sufrir tanto. Su vida se transformó de la noche a la mañana, pasando de ser un cuento de hadas a una historia de terror.

Incluso ahora, seguía sufriendo por su causa, estallando en lágrimas al recordarlo. No sabía si su verdadero padre todavía estaba en el interior del frio y distante Tokiomi Borealis; tampoco sabía si aquel hombre que la abrazaba tan cariñosamente y la hacía sentir segura era solo una ilusión. Y ya nunca lo sabría. Tokiomi estaba muerto y solo ella era la culpable.

Cierto, aquel hombre la había hecho sufrir y pasar varias noches de llanto, pero también le había dado mucho amor y cariño. La culpa la carcomía, ninguno de los libros que disfrutaba leer la había preparado para una situación como esta.

Aurora se limpió las lágrimas. Nunca podría volver a tener otra Navidad como esa, pero ahora tenía una nueva familia. Ya no estaba sola. Y nunca más volvería a estarlo.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555 (delineado por Crossoverpairinglover)**_

Una adolescente se encontraba de pie sobre su Magnezone mientras volaban por las laderas del Monte Auburn. Esto, por sí solo, no era inusual, pues mucha gente acostumbraba viajar así. Lo que hacía inusual era que la chica, Pendula, aunque llevaba toda la demás ropa apropiada para un viaje por las montañas, no llevaba puestas las botas magnéticas que hacían este método de transporte viable. Pendula no estaba siendo imprudente, sin embargo. Era simplemente que no las necesitaba. Igual que su Magnezone, podía producir su propio campo magnético y mantenerse pegada a su Pokemon con él sin problemas.

Eventualmente encontraron a la persona que estaban buscando. Afuera de una cabaña solitaria había un muchacho, un año mayor que ella, con todo su equipo, incluyendo su característico y super desarrollado Steelix por el cual era tan conocido. Al acercarse más, Pendula pudo ver que era alto, y caía dentro del minúsculo porcentaje de gente que la superaba en estatura, tenía pelo negro a contraste con el rubio de ella, y ojos marrón oscuro en vez de rojos. Pero igual que ella, tenía las marcas en forma de z bajo los ojos, la razón por la cual se había interesado repentinamente en él, y el por qué quería que se uniera a su familia. Él se percató de su presencia y Magnezone se detuvo frente a él. Con la facilidad de la práctica, saltó fuera de su Pokémon.

\- ¡Hola! – le dijo sacándose su máscara de snowboard. – Soy Pendula. Tú eres el chico que derrotó a Astrid, Vermell, ¿correcto?

Vermell hizo un gesto que indicó que ese nombre se le hacía familiar.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Pendula.

\- Preferiría que no. – dijo, con su voz sonando con un acento extranjero.

\- ¡Hey, vine todo el camino solo para verte!

\- Nadie te lo pidió. – dijo Vermell dándole la espalda.

\- Bueno, ya estamos hablando, te guste o no, HERMANO.

Vermell se quedó rígido, mientras Pendula sonreía.

…

Adentro de su cabaña, Pendula notó que había pocas cosas en ella. Vio el trofeo de Vermell de su victoria de la Liga Kalos, y un televisor, pero faltaban muebles. Una señal de lo severo de esto era la falta de sillas para invitados. Vermell cogió la única que había, y ella se quedó de pie. Quería decirle que siendo ella la invitada debería cederle la silla, pero eso no ayudaría en su meta.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – preguntó cruzando los brazos.

\- Hey vamos. Si no vas a llamarme por mi nombre, ¿no puedes al menos decirme "hermana"?

\- No quiero tener apegos. – Vermell desvió la mirada. – No eres la primera que conozco.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó Pendula, algo sorprendida con esto. Si había más hermanos o hermanas, entonces quería saberlo.

\- _Pitjor._ – dijo Vermell. – Tuvimos una… diferencia de opiniones.

\- No estarás esperando que eso pase entre nosotros, ¿o sí?

\- Ash y Red. – dijo él en un tono monocorde.

Oh, ellos. Quedaba claro para la mayoría de los que vieron eso en algún momento, que tuvieron algún tipo de discusión y eso afectó su desempeño en contra de Lilo y como-fuera-que-se-llamara. Incluso ahora, la gente especulaba de lo que podría haberlo causado, pero casi todos los comentaristas lo atribuían a algún desacuerdo en filosofías de combate, pues cada uno claramente tenía un estilo diferente de batalla. Mientras Pendula recordaba ese incidente, su molestia de estar de pie se vio incrementada al saber que la respuesta era un "sí" que no le gustaba, pero no iba a irse hasta no recibir el "sí" que quería.

\- Como sea, esperaba que pudieras unírtenos, ¡a la Asociación de los Nietos de Mabel! Yo soy la única que nos llama así, pero…

\- _Aturar._ ¿Para qué querría unirme a tu familia? – la interrumpió Vermell antes de que pudiera irse por la tangente.

\- Porque es una familia. No puedo decir que sé qué clase de familia debes tener, y créeme que intenté buscar algo de tu lado materno, pero sí sé que es mejor tener una buena familia que no tener ninguna. ¡Y mi familia es una de las mejores que hay! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Vermell resopló.

\- Si tu familia es tan perfecta, ¿entonces saben que eres una Bloodliner?

\- Sí. – dijo Pendula. – Bueno, solo la abuela y Freman saben que soy una Bloodliner Magnezone, pero planeamos decirles a los demás algún día.

Vermell volvió a resoplar, más suavemente, lo cual Pendula tomó como una buena señal. Estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero se dio cuenta que Vermell se había sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos.

…

¿Realmente debería arriesgarse? Su madre lo había echado cuando supo que era un Bloodliner, y Vermell no tuvo ninguna familia hasta que la conoció a ella. Creyó que entonces habría encontrado una familia, pero la primera hermana que conoció tenía visiones muy peligrosas acerca de su lugar en el mundo a comparación de los no-Bloodliners.

…

 _\- Míranos, querido Verm. Somos mejores que estas… imperfecciones que nos rodean. No son más que maleza mientras nosotros florecemos. Nos vemos mejor que en retratos de la realeza, especialmente a comparación de estos… plebeyos._

…

Tembló al recordar esa intolerancia y arrogancia en sus palabras y su subsecuente pelea por ello. Y luego, conoció a aquella chica que hacía ilusiones de Unova, Hilda. Ella no era una hermana, y cuando los ojos del chico se desviaron hacia sus shorts, ella quiso tentarlo con la posibilidad de "esa" clase de familia.

…

 _\- Mis ojos están 44.7º más arriba, muchacho. – le dijo coquetamente. – Hmm, las estadísticas del número de chicos que llega a primera base son de 0%, pero quién sabe, tú podrías ser ese dato que se sale de la norma._

…

Pero ella y el hombre para el cual trabajaba le pidieron cosas que jamás podría hacer, y se marchó. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez…

\- Esto solo es hipotético, pero digamos que un hermano diferente decidiera unirse a tu familia, ¿qué cosas le dirías sobre ti y del resto de tu familia? – le preguntó. Pendula sonrió.

\- Bueno, en ese escenario, le diría que mi cumpleaños es el 5 de Junio, y le daría pistas obvias de lo que me gustaría como regalo de cumpleaños. No me interesan las Ligas Pokémon pero me gustaría tomar parte en las Exhibiciones Pokémon. Y me gustaría un sujetador para una Piedra Activadora que me haga ver y sentir como una Princesa. – Después de una risita rápida de parte de él, Pendula continuó. – Le diré que a Astrid le gustan los Pokémon felinos en general, y que quiere ir a Alola para conseguir un Meowth Alolano. También debo hacerle saber que Korrina es una chica patinadora, y que haga lo que haga no puede, ABSOLUTAMENTE no puede mencionar a su abuelo Gurkinn. Tuvieron una pelea y eso le coloreó todas sus memorias de su vida con él. Freman de hecho estaba apoyando a Casey Snagem durante la Liga Kalos entre él y la abuela.

La sonrisa de Vermell creció mientras su hermana seguía hablando de su familia.

\- Y finalmente, la abuela es muy estricta de que la Mega Evolución, la Evolución Rompedora, el Fenómeno Lazo y los Movimientos-Z no pueden absolutamente enfrentarse unos a otros. Está bien contra sí mismos, pero no entre ellos. No tiene problemas con que los tengamos todos, pero si Croaky se atreve siquiera a mirar al Lucario de Korrina, actúa como si estuviéramos haciendo malabares con Voltorbs. No tenemos ni que decir un ataque, y nos ve como si pudiéramos volar la región entera.

Vermell levantó una ceja ante eso.

\- Sí, ya sé que es una opinión extraña especialmente después que ganó contra el Chesnaught con Fenómeno Lazo de Casey con su Mega Mawile. – dijo Pendula. – Freman aparentemente sabe por qué, pero nosotros no tenemos ni idea y él no quiere decirnos. Mi mejor teoría es que tal vez involucra cáncer.

Mientras Pendula se quedaba de pie allí esperando a que terminara, Vermell se dio cuenta que tendría que dar su respuesta muy pronto. Tal vez podía tomar la oportunidad, y si volvían a lastimarlo… bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

\- _Bé_ , voy a ir contigo.

\- ¡SÍ! – exclamó Pendula, apenas conteniéndose de no ponerse a bailar de celebración.

…

Varios días más tarde, cualquier pensamiento de salir lastimado de nuevo fue olvidado. Vermell se encontraba riendo felizmente junto con todos los demás nietos. La abuela y Freman lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, sin importarles su Bloodline tal como dijo Pendula, y Astrid no le guardaba rencores por derrotarla, aunque sí dijo que le gustaría una revancha. Aparentemente ahora tenía su propio Mega.

Estaba feliz de que Pendula lo hubiese encontrado y traído aquí. Mientras se bebía otra taza de ponche de huevo, no pudo evitar pensar que la Navidad en casa de la abuela era un evento maravilloso. Vermell se detuvo y luego sonrió. Apenas llevaba unos días de conocerla y ya la llamaba "abuela".

\- ¡ _Alegre_ , Feliz Navidad a todos!

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

Las calles de Cerulean estaban muy frías aquel día. Ya había empezado a nevar, así que sin tardanza, la Oficial Jenny local se apresuró a su última parada por esa noche para sus compras navideñas, la pastelería.

Pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina y llegar al local, vio que había alguien frente a la vidriera, tocando el cristal con una mano y mirándolo con tristeza. La hija menor de la familia Waterflower otra vez pasaba su Nochebuena fuera de casa. Conociendo a su familia, era más sensato arriesgarse con una nevada afuera que con la frialdad de ese hogar.

Jenny vio como la pelirroja se metía la mano entre el bolsillo y sacaba unos cuantos billetes arrugados, y luego los apretaba con resignación, volviendo a mirar la vidriera. La mujer policía no podía soportar esa imagen, así que se le aproximó con cuidado.

\- Hola, Misty. – la saludó. La joven de trece años se volteó a verla, y Jenny la notó algo sorprendida, quizás porque la estaba viendo fuera de uniforme. – ¿Te gustaría un poco de pastel?

\- No tengo para pagar una rebanada. – dijo Misty. A Jenny no se le escapó el tono de resignación, el tono de alguien que muy rara vez recibía algo de los demás, pero lo aceptaba a pesar de todo. Jenny la miró con compasión.

\- ¿Quieres que te compre una? Tengo que comprar mi pastel para la cena, pero seguro me sobra para pagarte una rebanada extra. – le ofreció sin tapujos. El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó, sonriendo de gratitud.

\- Eso estaría bien.

Dicho esto, las dos entraron a la tienda, y la Oficial Jenny pagó una gran rebanada solo para Misty. Sabiendo que la muchacha nunca podía pasar bien las Navidades en familia, por lo menos podía asegurarse de que recibiera algo.

El credo de la familia Jenny siempre habían sido tres reglas muy básicas: "Servir a la confianza pública, hacer respetar la ley y proteger al inocente". Cada Jenny podía agregar una regla personal a esas tres, y en su caso esa sería "hacer actos de amabilidad para quienes lo necesiten", como en este caso hacerle un regalo a una jovencita para que no merecía sentirse ignorada en Navidad.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Mientras la pequeña de seis años y pelo azul Nema ayudaba a sus padres a limpiar la nieve de su patio delantero, no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada al dar otra palada. No importaba que prefiriera jugar con sus artilugios o ayudar a su madre con su trabajo, algo estaba mal con la manera en que estaba cavando, y la sensación crecía cada vez que usaba la pala.

Nema podía sentir el deseo de usar las manos, y trataba de ignorarlo. Volviendo a ponerse sus gafas en su lugar, miró como sus padres Rand y Leanne usaban sus propias palas para despejar la nieve. Si las manos fueran mejor para excavar, estarían recogiendo la nieve a mano limpia ahora. Pero la sensación seguía creciendo.

\- "Quizás solo esta vez, y si no funciona, volveré a usar la pala." – pensó Nema.

Tiró a un lado su pala, lo cual llamó la atención de sus padres, enterró las manos en la nieve, y empezó a cavar.

Sus padres se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de nieve que sacó con solo sus manos, pero no le importó. Esto era mucho más divertido que usar la pala, y Nema continuó felizmente hasta que terminó de limpiar toda la nieve de su patio.

* * *

 _ **EDINOSAUR25 (Editado en Spacebattles)**_

Damon caminaba por las calles de Pueblo Eindoak Town. Era Nochebuena y la gente ya se había ido a casa, así que estaba solo. Incluso en la oscuridad, la vista de la Espada de Vale seguía siendo impresionante. Su Gothitelle, Sigilyph y Reuniclus estaban en sus Pokébolas, y se estaba aproximando a su viejo hogar, pero cuando llegó, las luces estaban apagadas.

\- "Deben haberse ido a otra parte, tal vez deba ir a buscarlas." _–_ pensó. Justo cuando estaba por irse, oyó un batir de alas en el aire, y un Hydreigon variocolor descendió frente a él.

\- ¿Damon, eres tú, hermano? – preguntó Carlita. Antes de que se bajara, el Hydreigon lo olfateó y gruñó con algo de desconfianza.

\- Hey, Hydreigon. No te había visto desde que eras un Zweilous. – Al oír esas palabras, el dragón se calmó un poco, y su hermana se bajó para abrazarlo.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido, te fuiste por casi un año. – le dijo un poco molesta, pero sonriendo.

\- Decidí tomarme un descanso para venir a verlas a ustedes. – sonrió él también. – ¿Y mamá?

Un Golurk variocolor también descendió enfrente de Hydreigon. Bajándose del Pokémon Fantasma, su madre Juanita corrió para abrazarlo también. Siempre había pensado que ambas eran mujeres increíbles, incluso aunque su padre murió cuando Carlita apenas era bebé. Después de todo, su madre había capturado a Golurk cuando solo era un Golett en su juventud, y su hermana había criado a un Deino variocolor desde el huevo, así que eran populares en el pueblo.

\- Fuimos a la fiesta de Mannes y ya regresamos. – dijo Juanita. – Vamos, todavía tenemos algo de comida.

Sacando sus llaves abrió la cerradura de la casa. Madre e hija retornaron a Golurk y Hydreigon a sus Pokébolas y abrieron la puerta. Apenas entraron, Damon se puso pensativo.

\- "Un día, el Reino de Vale será restaurado, y nuestra gente volverá a unirse. Yo me convertiré en uno de los héroes de las leyendas y llevaré a nuestra gente de vuelta a su antigua gloria. Puede que me lleve años rastrear a todos los líderes del pueblo de Vale, pero será solo cuestión de tiempo."

Por ahora, disfrutaría del tiempo con su familia, antes de volver a su búsqueda.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

El líder de gimnasio y su discípulo avanzaban por el camino nevado, el primero con un par de cajas en los brazos, mientras se dirigían hacia el hogar de la familia Inazuma. Solo les faltaban dos cuadras, y la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad.

\- En serio, Volkner, significa mucho que hayas aceptado la invitación. – dijo Sho.

\- Hey, es lo menos que puedo hacer. – sonrió Volkner. – Este ha sido un buen año, y en gran parte gracias a haber entrenado contigo.

\- Hablando de entrenar, dijiste que tenías en mente algo especial para nuestra próxima sesión. ¿Te importaría decirme de qué se trata?

\- Ya te lo dije, eso es una sorpresa. Pero confía en mí, será grandioso.

Sho dejó salir un suspiro, con su aliento volviéndose visible en el frío, pero por dentro, se sentía bastante emocionado. Sus padres ya habían conocido a Volkner una vez, cuando él y Flint vinieron a contarles sobre la oferta de convertir a Sho en su aprendiz, y formarlo para convertirlo en el futuro líder del Gimnasio Sunyshore en unos años. Ya estaban haciendo planes para viajar al extranjero el próximo año, y conocer a algunos de los contactos de Volkner, los otros especialistas en tipo Eléctrico para que Sho pudiera desafiarlos y aprender de ellos. Y hablando de eso…

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Elesa?

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Volkner arqueó una ceja.

\- Por nada en particular, solo que… te veías inusualmente feliz al recibir su tarjeta de Navidad.

\- No es lo que estás pensando. – Volkner desvió la mirada.

\- No estoy pensando en nada. – replicó Sho, riéndose por lo bajo.

Volkner continuó caminando en silencio. Las cosas no eran así entre él y Elesa, sin importar lo que la gente dijera. Aunque tuvo que admitirlo, realmente se veía bastante bien con ese disfraz de Santa. Tuvo que tener cuidado de no dejar que nadie más viera esa foto y se hiciera ideas equivocadas respecto a ellos. Solo eran amigos cercanos y colegas líderes de gimnasio especialistas en tipo Eléctrico, nada más.

En cualquier caso, finalmente habían llegado a su destino. Sho agarró el pomo de la puerta y ambos ingresaron a la residencia Inazuma.

\- ¡Familia, ya llegamos!

\- Bienvenido a casa, Sho. – La señora Inazuma fue la primera en recibir a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo, y luego se volvió para saludar también al líder de gimnasio. – Gusto de verte, Volkner, me alegra que hayas venido.

\- Gracias por la invitación. – dijo el líder. – Les traje algunos regalos, espero que sean de su agrado.

\- Ah, no debiste molestarte. Pasa, por favor, ya estamos casi listos para servir la cena.

Una cena familiar, Volkner no había tenido una de estas en mucho tiempo. Era un buen cambio de paso, especialmente con lo aburridas que habían sido sus Navidades en los últimos años, por vivir lejos de su familia cercana y los trabajos que tenía que hacer en Sunyshore. La atmósfera cálida y hogareña, y el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha, hacían el escenario perfecto para una cena de Navidad familiar.

Por ese año, no estaría mal ser miembro honorario de la familia Inazuma.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Navidad. Incluso después de más de dos milenios, se sentía como una celebración extraña. Haber nacido antes de que existiera tal vez tenía algo que ver con ello. Y aun así, el antiguo Rey de Kalos no sabía qué hacer con ella. Había visto civilizaciones alzarse y caer, había visto la Pestilencia Oscura trayendo sufrimiento a sus antiguos súbditos, a gente que era odiada y rechazada por el crimen de ser diferente, y más guerras de las que ninguna persona debería haber visto.

¿Y se suponía que esta festividad sacara a relucir la bondad y amabilidad de la humanidad? Se sentía como hipocresía en marcha, buscando probar que los humanos eran inherentemente buenos y que pensaban en otros primeros. Por mucho que intentaran negarlo, él sabía que todo era falso.

Ajustándose sus ropas mientras yacía en ese callejón solitario de Ciudad Lumiose, AZ solo podía reflexionar. Sin nadie excepto sus Pokémon para hacerle compañía, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer. Mientras la nieve caía sobre él, pensó en ella. Él la condenó a la inmortalidad al igual que a sí mismo, y probablemente había tenido que presenciar como la humanidad constantemente trataba de destruirse a sí misma y a los Pokémon. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Floette no merecía vivir en un mundo tan terrible, y aun así tendría que hacerlo, para siempre, sin respiro alguno. Y no podía culpar a nadie excepto a sí mismo.

AZ se pasó la mano por la frente, mirando el gigantesco árbol de Navidad y las decoraciones al otro lado de la calle, y a los niños jugando felizmente en la nieve. Todos ignorantes de lo horrible que era el mundo donde vivían. El Rey de Kalos sacudió su cabeza. Esa felicidad no era para él, y nunca lo sería.

Y entonces, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. AZ parpadeó, y al darse la vuelta vio a una joven niña con cabello negro y una Espurr a su lado, ofreciéndole la mitad de un panecillo.

\- Tome, cómase esto. – le dijo poniéndolo en los brazos del gigante con una sonrisa. AZ observó el pan, y luego negó con la cabeza y se lo devolvió.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Sé cuando alguien tiene hambre con solo verlo. – La niña volvió a entregárselo al hombretón.

\- Estoy convencido de que tú y tu Espurr se merecen más este pan que yo.

\- Puedo ver que usted no tiene nada tampoco. – La niña se sentó junto a él, y miró hacia el cielo nublado sobre ellos. – Y es Navidad. Nadie debería estar solo hoy.

Su Espurr flotó sobre sus brazos, y la niña la abrazó con fuerza. AZ no dijo nada mientras la veía a ella y a sus ropas arruinadas y remendadas. Una huérfana, probablemente, pero en definitiva alguien que pasaba todo su tiempo en las calles. Alguien que definitivamente sabía lo dura y cruel que era la vida en realidad. Él se acomodó y se le acercó ligeramente.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Soy Emma, y ella es Mimi. – Levantó a la Espurr otra vez, y el Pokémon lo saludó. Una sonrisa casi se asomó en el rostro del Rey Kalosiano, antes que fuese ahogada por sus arrugas. Se dio la vuelta, bajándose su gorro.

\- Deberías encontrar a alguien mejor con quién pasar tu tiempo.

\- Realmente no tengo a nadie, así que prefiero estar cerca de alguien que lo necesita.

AZ no pudo evitar ver a la niña, que todavía sonreía y le ofrecía el pan que había traído. Entre más la veía, más sentía el antiguo rey una calidez muy familiar, una que había extrañado por más de tres mil años. Finalmente, AZ aceptó el trozo de pan y le sonrió a la niña.

\- Esto me recuerda una vieja historia. ¿Te gustaría escucharla?

Emma y Mimi asintieron a la vez, y AZ retrocedió a los tiempos que creyó haber olvidado. Su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande con eso.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Kalos todavía era una nación joven, un príncipe y su querida Floette...

El antiguo rey pasó todo el resto de la noche narrando historias de tiempos más simples y felices, mientras Emma y Mimi escuchaban con atención. Y por una vez en más de tres milenios, AZ no se sintió tan solo.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Anna sonreía mientras ella, Arcanine y Growlithe observaban a Arnold y Laila en medio de su batalla de bolas de nieve. Esta era la primera Navidad que Laila pasaba con ellos, y aun así se había adaptado tan bien en su familia que casi era como si siempre hubiese sido parte de ella. Todos, incluyendo a sus vecinos, sus profesores, sus amigos en la escuela e incluso la propia Anna tenían que recordarse frecuentemente que apenas habían acogido a Laila ese mismo año.

Arnold apuntó y arrojó una bola curva, que Laila esquivó con facilidad. Seguramente era muy divertido mezclar sus poderes de Bloodliner en sus juegos, al menos para aquellos que fuesen Bloodliners, aunque Anna se preguntaba cómo podía haber tantas coincidencias.

En serio, Arnold nunca fallaba, y Laila siempre esquivaba, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de eso?

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

Escuchar los villancicos en la puerta de su casa siempre la hacía sentir una punzada de tristeza en el pecho. La gente se veía tan feliz al interpretarlos, e irradiaban esa alegría a los demás. Ella también quería hacerlo, pero no podía. No sin tener una voz para interpretarlos.

Cuando la familia se marchó y su tío cerró la puerta, se encontró con ella sentada. Conscientemente tuvo que cerrar su mente para que su tío no oyera sus pensamientos. No quería contagiarle su depresión en esta época tan especial.

\- Hey, ¿qué te sucede? – le preguntó. – ¿Te sientes mal porque no puedes cantar villancicos?

\- _¿Cómo lo supiste? –_ dijo ella. Estaba segura de haber mantenido la mente cerrada, para que el pensamiento no se le escapara.

\- No puedes engañarme. – le dijo él mientras se sentaba y le ponía las manos en sus hombros. – Te miro ahora, y te pareces tanto a tu madre. Sabes, ella tenía una voz realmente hermosa, idéntica a la tuya.

\- _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? –_ preguntó ella. Él solo podía oírla dentro de su cabeza, después de todo, y ella no tenía idea de cómo sonaría realmente su "voz".

\- Porque sale de aquí. – dijo él, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho. – Eso es lo que cuenta.

Anabel sabía que estaba tratando de decírselo para hacerla sentir mejor, así que se esforzó por sonreírle con gratitud. Pero aun así, se sentía triste de no poder compartir de viva voz esa alegría de la Navidad con los demás.

\- ¿Por qué no cantas algo para mí? – le dijo. – Me encantaría escucharlo.

Anabel levantó la mirada. Biológicamente era su tío, pero la había criado desde que podía recordar y prácticamente era como su padre. Había hecho tanto por ella, ¿qué le costaba concederle ese pequeño regalo? Aunque no fuese necesario, tomó un profundo respiro.

" _Era Rodolfo un Stantler,_

 _que tenía la nariz,_

 _roja como la grana,_

 _de un brillo muy singular."_

Esa era su canción de Navidad favorita. Ver la sonrisa de su tío la hizo pronto contagiarse, y antes de darse cuenta siguió con el resto de la letra, una y otra vez.

Aunque solo podía compartirla con él, estaba bien por ahora. Algún día, esperaba, podría compartirla con otras personas. Con buenos amigos y tal vez con el mundo entero.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Una pequeña niña de pelo rubio corría a través del espeso bosque, tratando de escapar de unas llamas púrpuras. Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento contra un árbol antes de saltar en shock cuando el árbol se prendió en llamas.

Mirando a su alrededor, se vio rodeada por las voraces llamas púrpuras, y a dondequiera que mirara, veía unos ojos amarillos sin pupilas, todos brillando con crueldad. La niña gritó mientras el fuego se acercaba, a punto de quemarla viva…

\- ¡Betty! – gritó la voz de Jamie mientras le daba sacudones para despertarla. Betty se levantó y miró alrededor. Se encontraba con su novio en el apartamento de su madre. – Debió ser una horrible pesadilla. ¿Puedes decirme qué te pasó?

Jamie la miró con preocupación. Betty desvió la mirada y notó a su Pansage, Pansear y Panpour, todos igualmente preocupados que su entrenador. Al ver en la otra dirección vio a sus propios Pokémon: Zebstrika, Emolga, Joltik, Galvantula, Stunfisk, Eelektross, Charjabug e incluso su recientemente capturado Pikachu, todos también preocupados por ella.

\- Yo… no quiero hablar de eso. – dijo evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Retrocedió al ver la Super Bola que estaba en su cómoda. Jamie se dio cuenta de esto.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla con ese Palossand? – le preguntó. Betty permaneció en silencio antes de recuperar la compostura.

\- Chandelure. Por favor, no hagas más preguntas.

\- Entiendo. – dijo su novio, mientras Betty salía hacia el balcón. Una vez que se fue, Jamie se acercó a los Pokémon presentes tratando de ver qué harían.

…

Betty observó la vista de Ciudad Nimbasa desde el alto apartamento de su madre mientras el sol comenzaba a alzarse. Ya que Elizabeth era una supermodelo mundialmente famosa, podía permitirse fácilmente esta lujosa residencia.

\- ¿Betty querida? – Y hablando de su madre, allí estaba, de pie en la puerta hacia el balcón.

\- ¿Sí, mamá?

\- Jamie me contó lo que pasó. – dijo Elizabeth. – ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- No realmente. – dijo Betty.

\- Como si eso fuese a detener a una madre preocupada. Lo que ocurrió con el Chandelure fue hace años, incluso antes de los asesinatos del Segador, ¿y ahora regresan esas pesadillas? Sé que tiene algo que ver con aquel Palossand.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con él? No voy a poner en riesgo las vidas de las personas dejándolo salir.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. No se te olvide, tengo a Elesa en mi lista de contactos, y ella a su vez tiene a Shauntal en la suya. Podemos darle ese Palossand a Shauntal. – dijo Elizabeth. – Con eso te desharás de él, y el Palossand estará bajo el cuidado de una entrenadora que podrá mantenerlo bajo control. ¿Y recuerdas por qué Shauntal decidió volverse especialista en Pokémon Fantasmas?

Betty guardó silencio por un momento.

\- Para redimir a los Pokémon Fantasmas peligrosos en el mundo. – dijo eventualmente. – Está bien, haremos eso.

\- Muy bien, después haremos los arreglos. Por ahora, vamos a desayunar. Tu novio está preparando algo delicioso.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Perderse en una montaña nevada no era exactamente el plan que Alain tenía para pasar las Navidades aquel año. La misión parecía simple: llegar a un templo antiguo y recuperar la Abomasita que había adentro. El tipo de tareas que el señor Lysandre siempre le asignaba.

Y entonces el templo empezó a colapsar, y tuvo que salir por una entrada lateral, terminando totalmente perdido durante una tormenta de nieve en una gran montaña blanca. Por alguna clase de milagro encontró una cueva para descansar y permanecer a salvo, pero la tempestad de afuera no dio signos de amainar. Por su estimación podría haber estado allí por un día entero, tal vez más; no sabía lo suficiente de los patrones climatológicos para predecirlo. Y esta vez, no parecía haber un gigante extraño que pudiera escudarlo del frío de la tormenta.

Alain suspiró y se ajustó junto a la pared de la cueva, sacando una de sus Pokébolas. Un segundo después, su poderoso Charizard estaba de pie a su lado, y la llama de su cola al instante calentó el área. El entrenador sonrió y frotó las escamas de su amigo.

\- Gracias, Charizard.

El inicial de Kanto dejó salir un rugido de gusto, mientras Alain veía la nieve de afuera. Este no era de lejos su primer periplo en clima tormentoso, y sabía que tenía que tener paciencia.

Las memorias de años pasados comenzaron a venir a su mente. Expediciones con el Profesor Sycamore, mayormente, incluyendo aquella vez en Navidad cuando él y el Profesor quedaron atrapados en una cueva por una avalancha por más de dos días. Tuvieron que usar el ataque de Brasas de Charmander para derretir la nieve y excavar para encontrar una salida, y durante todo ese tiempo el Profesor continuó haciendo bromas sobre cómo tenían una cena de Navidad a la cual llegar y era su deber como caballeros no perderse las delicias de Sophie. Al final no llegaron, y Sophie les dio un buen regaño por hacer que su comida se desperdiciara. A raíz de eso, el Profesor Sycamore nunca más volvió a programar viajes de campo durante las fiestas.

Una sonrisa nostálgica iluminó el rostro de Alain. Aunque las cosas se volvieran duras o difíciles, el Profesor siempre parecía verle a todo el lado bueno y hasta divertido. Probablemente fuese la cualidad que más admiraba de su viejo mentor. Y entonces, la nostalgia se tornó en culpa. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con el Profesor Sycamore? Ya no podía ni recordarlo.

Agarró su holomisor por un momento y se quedó mirándolo. Todavía se sabía de memoria el número de Sycamore, y con suerte tal vez tendría algo de recepción.

Alain continuó estudiando el dispositivo antes de suspirar y volver a metérselo al bolsillo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y no podía simplemente llamarlo así por así. Eso conllevaría a preguntas, preguntas que Alain no se sentía listo para responder. No podía echarle cargas al Profesor Sycamore de ese modo cuando debería estar relajándose y divirtiéndose. Sí, contactar a Sycamore solo causaría problemas para todos. Sin importar lo mucho que realmente quisiera llamarlo, no podía.

En eso sintió una garra tocándole el hombro, y Alain se dio la vuelta para ver a Charizard mirándolo con preocupación. El entrenador forzó una sonrisa.

\- Estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando.

Charizard siguió mirando a través de él, pero rápidamente dejó de lado la discusión. Alain volvió a mirar a la nieve que caía afuera, que todavía golpeaba la montaña. Suspirando, sacó de su mochila una barra de chocolate, la dividió en dos y luego volvió a encarar a Charizard.

\- Sé que no es mucho, pero esto tendrá que servir. – dijo ofreciéndole la mitad. – Feliz Navidad, Charizard.

Su Pokémon agarró el dulce, y entrenador e inicial comenzaron a comerse la barra al mismo tiempo. Y así, mientras la tormenta de nieve desataba su furia afuera, Alain disfrutó de esta solitaria Navidad con el único amigo que le quedaba.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Estaba nevando, y aun así padre e hija estaban afuera entrenando muy duro.

\- ¿Lista, Evanna? – preguntó Kyle, mirando a su hija de seis años de pie frente a una roca. – ¡Adelante!

Con sus puños brillando, Evanna golpeó la roca, una y otra vez, con cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior, hasta que finalmente, la roca se agrietó y se desmoronó en pedazos.

\- ¡Lo hiciste!

\- ¡Sí! ¿Esto significa que tendré galletas y chocolate caliente? – preguntó Evanna.

\- Ya sabes que los tendrías de todos modos. – dijo Kyle, mientras él y Evanna volvían a casa.

* * *

 _ **SHADOW NINJA KOOPA**_

El sonido de explosiones hizo eco por la cueva mientras el Rhydon Tuerto se despertaba de su siesta. Con su ojo restante miró el pequeño nido que hizo en busca de amenazas mientras sujetaba el pequeño huevo de color verde y púrpura oscuro contra su cuerpo. En las sombras, podía ver a sus compañeros todavía soñando profundamente, una Lickitung un poco más gordita enrollada en una bola que Electabuzz usaba de almohada. Al no ver nada extraño, el Rhydon se levantó y salió a ver qué era el ruido.

Desde la entrada de la cueva, situada justo junto al océano, el Rhydon Tuerto podía ver múltiples destellos de luces danzando en el mar. Al ver con más cuidado, se dio cuenta que eran reflejos del cielo que se encendía en fuego debido a explosivos hechos por humanos. Gritos y clamores de alegría de una isla habitada cercana se podían escuchar haciéndose más y más fuertes. Era como si tuvieran una gran celebración por la noche. Quizás el haber limpiado otra isla para poblarla.

 _\- Mis disculpas, no nacido. –_ le susurró la bestia dañada al huevo mientras le daba la espalda a las luces multicolores brillantes, tratando de protegerlo de los sonidos. – _A esas horribles bestias no les importa a quién lastimen con sus ruidos o luces. –_ Acercándose el pequeño huevo a su rostro, el Rhydon Tuerto lo frotó con su barbilla. – _Especialmente con sus máquinas._

Tuvieron suerte de haber encontrado el huevo. La isla en la que se encontraban estaba siendo limpiada para crear más asentamientos para los humanos. Más Pokémon se estaban quedando sin hogar mientras otros eran capturados y removidos de sus familias.

Pero lo más imperdonable de todo era que destruían los huevos y dejaban a los pocos desafortunados sin calor alguno. Solamente quedaba uno cuando ellos atacaron, y estuvo muy cerca de llegar al punto de nunca nacer. Fue una suerte que lo encontraran antes que fuese demasiado tarde.

Y entonces sonaron gritos de algo "Nuevo" llenaron el aire, haciendo que el Rhydon tomara una mirada de rabia. Celebraciones por destrucción, qué asqueado le hacía sentirse.

 _\- Hora de volver a dormir por ahora, no nacido. Los humanos pueden continuar con sus celebraciones. Podemos decidir qué hacer con ellos en la mañana, tal vez una pequeña ola para despertarlos. –_ Y con una última mirada de desprecio, el Rhydon Tuerto volvió a recostarse junto a sus compañeros, preparándose para encarar los huesos que danzarían en el cielo nocturno una vez más.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Incluso en una ciudad en el medio de estar saliendo de un pozo de desesperación de ruina, siempre había algún lugar para pequeños actos de amabilidad. La Panadería Gunjou era un establecimiento humilde en Ciudad Gringy, que nunca era lo bastante estable para dormirse en los laureles, pero en aquellas fiestas no era incapaz de compartir un poco con los necesitados.

En frente de la puerta cerrada por varias capas de metal había una mesa de metal muy simple. Encima de ella había una bandeja de papel, sujetada con pesos para que no fueran a robársela, sobre la cual había docenas de esferas de pan glaseadas. Rosquillas rellenas, una comida que se podía preparar rápidamente, y gratis para aquellos que tuvieran hambre durante las fiestas de esta noche. La única restricción era un letrero enfrente que decía lo siguiente:

 _ **NO SEAS AVARICIOSO**_

Al ver el letrero, una mano se estiró nerviosamente, preguntándose qué querría decir, antes de que una segunda mano se le uniera en agarrar un par de ellas. Rápidamente estas fueron consumidas por una niña abrigada como podía (además de verse cubierta de venditas y cansada) con cabello negro y ojos rojos, que estuvo a punto de agarrar una tercera antes de cambiar de parecer.

Algo reacia, se dio la vuelta y dejó la fuente de la comida, y con ello tal vez el único regalo que podría recibir esta noche de Navidad. Como siempre solía ser el caso francamente.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

La región de Johto era un lugar extraño. Al menos eso era lo que Fitzdane pensaba mientras esperaba en las calles nevadas de Ciudad Palmpona. Era curioso como los folletos decían que esta ciudad era caliente, pero ni siquiera eso la había salvado de las nevadas de la temporada. Quizá era producto del calentamiento global o de aquel extraño desastre climático en las Islas Naranja.

Pese a todo, a Fitzdane no le molestaba este clima. Se reconfortaba con ver a sus Pokémon jugando en la nieve; Heliolisk y Quilladin correteaban lanzándose bolas de nieve, mientras Fennekin se quedaba junto a él para mantenerlo caliente. Era una lástima no poder sacar a Noivern y Tyrantrum de sus Pokébolas, pero en Johto no estaban acostumbrados a ver dragones y dinosaurios corriendo por la calle.

Al viajar por Johto, se dio cuenta de lo distinta que era esta región a su natal Kalos; a primera vista parecía un lugar más tradicional, pero también más peligroso. Todavía recordaba cómo fueron a Pueblo Azalea, para visitar el gimnasio local y conocer al amigo de la maestra Ultima, pero al final no tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlo; fueron echados de la ciudad por una horda de gente furiosa. Ya estaban acostumbrados a escapar cuando alguien descubría sus poderes, pero esa vez estuvieron a punto de ser linchados simplemente porque Ciel pisó accidentalmente la cola de un Slowpoke.

Claro, no todo en Johto era malo: descubrió varios Pokémon que nunca había visto, conoció entrenadores realmente buenos, que ahora consideraba rivales y estaba el hecho de que en la región había un límite menor de edad legal para entrar a los bares. Esto último Ciel se lo tenía prohibido, pero igual era una de las ventajas de Johto.

Suspiró al recordar a su novia; cuando llegaron a la ciudad, le había dicho que quería dar un paseo ella sola, pero Fitzdane sabía la verdad. Ella hacia lo mismo año tras año: Salía a comprarle algún regalo navideño.

El único problema con eso, era que Fitzdane no era precisamente bueno escogiendo regalos, pero no quería volver con las manos vacías. Con algo de duda observó la cajita que tenía en su mano y luego miró a su Fennekin.

\- ¿Estás segura de que esto le gustará?

\- Feen, fenn.

Pese a la mirada llena de confianza de su Pokémon, Fitzdane estaba nervioso. Él habría preferido regalarle alguna otra cosa, incluso un extraño vendedor casi lo convenció de comprarle un Feebas, hablándole de las muchas ventajas que tenían como regalo de navidad. Estuvo a punto de convencerlo, pero Fennekin descubrió que solo era un Magikarp cubierto de pintura. Al final, fue el pequeño Pokémon de Fuego quien acabo eligiendo el regalo.

\- ¡Hey Fitz! ¡Ya volví!

El muchacho vio cómo su novia acababa de llegar, junto a Greninja, a quien envió por si necesitaba algo de protección. También notó como el Pokémon cargaba una pequeña bolsa en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Ciel?

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Fitzdane no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto, pero se sentía bien ver a Ciel tan feliz. – Greninja trae la mejor comida Pokémon que pudimos conseguir.

Al escuchar eso, Quilladin rápidamente se abalanzó hacía la bolsa, seguido de Heliolisk. Greninja les dio su parte de comida, dividiéndola entre todos. Fennekin solo le agradeció a Greninja antes de comenzar a comer, mientras que Quilladin ya se había prácticamente tragado toda su ración.

\- Parece que si les gustó. Solo asegúrense de dejar un poco para Tyrantrum y Noivern, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Eso no es la única sorpresa. – La chica sacó una caja que tenía escondida entre las alas de su traje, ofreciéndosela a su pareja. – ¡Feliz Nochebuena, Fitz!

El entrenador abrió la caja con curiosidad y sacó de su interior una bufanda de color azul.

\- ¿Te gusta? Azul, el mismo color de Greninja. – El entrenador observo la bufanda, en definitiva combinaba con su gorra, además de que era su color favorito. – Con esto ya no te vas a enfermar.

\- Gracias Ciel, eres la mejor novia de todas. – Fitzdane habría jurado ver un sonrojo en su novia mientras que él se ponía la bufanda. – De hecho, yo también te compré algo.

Esta vez fue el turno de la chica para sorprenderse, cuando su novio sacó una pequeña cajita. Emocionada, la chica la abrió, encontrando un pequeño collar que tenía grabada la imagen de un Pidgeotto extendiendo las alas.

\- Espero que te haya gustado, la verdad no sabía que comprarte y… – Fitzdane no terminó de hablar, pues su novia se abalanzó a abrazarlo, causándole un gran sonrojo.

\- ¡Gracias, Fitz! ¡Me encantó! – Mientras Ciel lo abrazaba, Fitzdane juraría que la mirada de su Fennekin significaba "Te lo dije". – ¡Será mi amuleto de la suerte, nunca me lo quitaré!

Quizá Fitzdane y Ciel estaban solos en medio de la nieve, pero ambos concordaban en algo, está sería una de las mejores Navidades. Mientras estuvieran juntos, nada más importaba.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

El dinero no era la vida, tan solo vanidad, o así decía el refrán. Nunca se habían dicho palabras más sabias.

Año tras año siempre era igual. Si no era una reunión de ejecutivos, era un viaje para conocer nuevos contadores. Pero no importaba, sus padres nunca estaban allí. En vez de eso, su única compañía era el personal de la casa, y sus aburridos tutores en todas las materias. Si la hubieran mandado a un internado habría al menos tenido una oportunidad de hacer amigos, pero no, sus padres prefirieron pagarle los mejores tutores privados que su vasta fortuna podía comprar.

Miró por la ventana, viendo algunos niños de su edad deslizándose por una colina nevada. No podía oírlos a través del vidrio, pero sin duda se estaban riendo a todo dar. Ella sentía que había olvidado lo que se sentía reír…

\- ¿Señorita Vedia? – La voz de su tutor la sacó de sus pensamientos. – Si fuera tan amable de prestarme toda su atención.

\- Mis disculpas. – Ella volvió a tomar notas del pizarrón y a responder las preguntas. Bastante aburrido, ya que estos problemas de cálculo eran muy fáciles para ella.

Otro año, otra Navidad sin familia ni amigos. ¿De qué servía tener tanto dinero si no había con quién compartir?

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Era Nochebuena, y el Profesor Ota habría preferido estar de vuelta relajándose en su agradable, y más importante, cálido, cuarto de hotel. Pero en vez de eso, estaba persiguiendo a una niña de pelo azul de unos cinco años vestida de harapos por los fríos callejones de Pueblo Geosenge. Él y su equipo habían regresado de un sitio de excavación cuando se le cayó la tableta de piedra. La niña la agarró y la vio con interés antes de salir corriendo en pánico cuando trató de llamarle la atención.

\- "¡No puede ser mayor de cinco años! ¡¿Cómo puede correr tan rápido?! – se preguntó el Profesor Ota parándose para recuperar el aliento. Mirando en el callejón vacío, por un momento creyó haberla perdido y a la tableta cuando escuchó algo.

\- Cuidado con los dos grandes poderes de destrucción. – habló una vocecita.

Ota se dirigió en la dirección desde donde la escuchó, y al dar la vuelta en una esquina, encontró una pequeña tienda de campaña improvisada. Al mirar adentro, vio a la niña, de espaldas a él.

\- La sombra del aparato negro luchará contra el prisionero de la urna sobrenatural. La ciudad sagrada ya no existirá cuando el día sea tragado por la noche. Las sombras retornarán cuando ellos regresen a destruir el mundo. Pero ningún humano conoce el secreto que dominará a los poderes y los guiará de nuevo al mundo de las sombras.

\- Impresionante. – dijo Ota.

Al escuchar la voz la niña se asustó y por acto reflejo le arrojó una bola de energía blanca. El profesor se agachó rápidamente al reconocer que era una de las formas que podía adoptar el ataque Poder Ancestral. Y luego la niña levantó trozos del suelo, siendo esa la otra forma que podía adoptar el ataque. Ota se dio cuenta de que tenía que calmarla, y rápido.

\- Hey, cálmate, solo me impresionó que pudieras leerla. – le dijo en una voz suave tratando de calmarla. Eso al menos la detuvo de atacarlo, pero las rocas seguían levitando. – Soy el Profesor Ota, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- …No lo sé. – dijo la niña dejando caer las rocas lentamente. Ota se dio cuenta de que probablemente habría perdido a su familia antes de poder siquiera recordarlos. Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hacia la tableta.

\- ¿Por qué te llevaste esa tableta?

\- …Me gustan las cosas antiguas. – dijo la niña, dejando caer las rocas suavemente. – El año pasado, un gigante me contó muchas historias de tiempos antiguos y quería aprender más.

¿Un gigante? Ota había oído relatos de un hombre gigantesco que viajaba por Kalos y más allá, pero creyó que solo eran eso, relatos. ¿Le habría enseñado a leer el lenguaje de la tableta? No sabía decir si era más impresionante que el gigante le hubiera enseñado o que la niña lo hubiera aprendido.

\- Bueno, a mí también me gustan. – dijo Ota. – De hecho, conozco mucho sobre historias antiguas.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – preguntó la niña, cuyo semblante cambió totalmente. - ¡Enséñeme, enséñeme, enséñeme!

\- ¡Con calma! – dijo Ota. – Te puedo enseñar más, pero solo si me devuelves la tableta y me acompañas. Solo prométeme que nunca más volverás a agarrar cosas de otros de esa manera. A la gente no le gusta eso.

\- ¡Lo prometo! – dijo mientras le entregaba la tableta, muy entusiasta de aprender lo que Ota tenía para enseñarle.

\- Ahora, antes de que nos vayamos, creo que necesitas un nombre. ¿Alguno que te guste? – La niña simplemente negó con la cabeza. – Muy bien, déjame pensar en algo. Hmm, viniendo de Kanto no estoy muy familiarizado con nombres kalosianos, ¿cuál podría ser bueno? – Ota entonces recordó qué día era. – Bueno, ya que hoy es víspera de Navidad… ¿te gustaría Eve?

\- ¿Eve? – dijo la niña considerando el nombre. Eventualmente le sonrió. – Sí, me gusta.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

 _ ***RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!***_

Sonó la campana, indicativo de que el semestre en la Escuela de Guardianes de Pueblo Vien había finalizado. Los estudiantes de la clase de primer año se pusieron de pie y echaron a correr fuera del aula en desorden, celebrando su libertad.

\- ¡Yujuuuuuuu! ¡Se acabó la escuela!

\- ¡Nos vemos después de las fiestas!

Pero obviamente, alguien no compartía totalmente su alegría.

\- Cuántas veces tengo que decirles, ¡no corran en los pasillos!

\- ¡Perdón, señor Kincaid! ¡Nos vemos el próximo semestre! – le respondieron.

Cuando la oleada de estudiantes se marchó, Kincaid exhaló un suspiro. Siempre era igual, cuando concluía el semestre y empezaban las vacaciones de Navidad. ¿Por qué esa bola de mocosos no era capaz de portarse bien y ser ordenados?

A pesar de todo, tenían potencial. Determinación, intelecto, iniciativa… Solo necesitarían algo de motivación, y un poco de paciencia de su parte. Además, tenía todo el descanso de Navidad para relajarse y tener algo de paz y tranquilidad.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Al abrirse la puerta de su oficina, Maxie rápidamente escondió el rascador de espaldas de la última Navidad en su escritorio.

Si fuese Tabitha el que entraba, tendría que preocuparse de que notaran su acción, pero afortunadamente era su otra administradora. Courtney era brillante, pero tenía las habilidades de receptividad social de un Deino borracho. Por eso estaba allí de pie, viéndolo raro.

\- Líder Maxie, parece que algo le molesta. – le dijo.

Él habría dicho "¿así de obvio?", pero para la mayoría sí lo sería. Pero para que Courtney se hubiera dado cuenta…

\- Sí, supongo que sí. – musitó Maxie.

 **...**

En una base muy lejos de la oficina de Maxie, su opuesto estaba musitando cosas similares.

\- He estado de pésimo humor hoy, ¿verdad?

\- Señor, si se trata del pastel que eligió Matt… – empezó a decir Shelly, pero Archie se rio de su comentario.

\- ¡No, no, me gusta cualquier pastel! Ningún pastel es malo en mi libro. Es solo que… bueno, es como que he estado recogiendo lana vieja últimamente, es todo. Dime, ¿sabes algo sobre el Equipo Zenith?

...

Courtney lo estaba viendo fijamente. Era un testamento de cuánto tiempo habían trabajado juntos el saber que esa era su forma de decir "Por supuesto que lo sé", en lugar de "¿Qué es eso?" con una sola mirada.

\- Entonces me alegra no tener que entrar en detalles innecesarios. Antes de fundar al Equipo Magma, trabajé con esa organización como parte de mi deseo de arreglar el mundo. Creí que estaba entre aquellos que eran como yo, que podían ver lo que necesitaba arreglarse.

…

\- Por supuesto, ¿alguna vez oíste el dicho de "mete a cinco personas en un cuarto y sacarás seis opiniones"? Eso era el Equipo Zenith. Todos queríamos hacer el nuevo mundo mejor, pero había cientos de ideas compitiendo por cómo hacerlo. Expandir la tierra, limpiar los cielos, matar a los dracónidos, convertir a todos en hombres peces mutantes… nuestro ideal era solo uno de tantos.

\- ¿Hombres peces mutantes? – cuestionó Shelly mientras Archie negaba con la cabeza.

\- Zenith tenía a mucha gente brillante, y a Maxie. Y docenas de gente que tenía ideas de lo más chifladas. Hubo una sección de ellos que pensaba que las "desviaciones sexuales" eran un problema. Nunca me cayeron bien.

 **...**

\- Era un cambio de alianzas constante, grupos que trabajaban juntos para remover a los enemigos mutuos mientras se esforzaban por sus ideales en competencia. Desde afuera podría parecer que todos teníamos el mismo ideal, pero lo que teníamos era a miles peleando por el poder. A ti no te hubiera ido bien allí, incluso yo tuve problemas para seguir el paso. – dijo Maxie secamente.

Courtney no dio señales de estar en desacuerdo con lo que dijo, así que continuó.

\- Lo que me está pesando ahora es lo que pasó hacia el final de la organización, más o menos en esta misma época hace tantos años. Un intento de renombrarla como "Equipo Utopía" acababa de fallar, y muchos de nosotros nos fuimos a obtener la información que estamos poniendo en juego ahora. Estaba sellada en una fortaleza oculta en una montaña, en lo profundo de la Cordillera Dracónida.

...

\- El grupo de idiotas que pensaron que todo sería arcoíris y sonrisas si todos los dracónidos estaban muertos se fue con una mescolanza de otros grupos, pensando que podrían hacer lo que siempre habían soñado mientras el resto de nosotros estábamos ocupados. Todos terminaron muertos, aunque no fue culpa de los dracónidos. Nunca vieron a ninguno de ellos. Fueron atacados por bandadas de Zubats, o cayeron por barrancos. A un pobre idiota que nunca me cayó bien se lo tragó un Whiscash gigantesco.

Archie hizo un sonido de eructo para ilustrar como había muerto el hombre, un eructo que visiblemente incomodó a Shelly.

\- Eventualmente encontramos los pergaminos antiguos estábamos buscando, pero en eso se activaron las trampas. Yo fui el más valiente allí, pero jamás habría salido con vida de no ser por él.

...

\- Aunque mi mente me permitió ver como se activaban las trampas, no tuve el nervio para activarlas. Así que me vi forzado a hacer un aliado que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su integridad física para poder llevar adelante mis planes.

Cuando Maxie admitió su falta de valor, Courtney murmuró algo por lo bajo.

\- No, no fue Tabitha. Fue alguien muchísimo más desagradable. Archie.

...

\- Maxie es un idiota educado en la universidad con un corazón de acero, pero de no ser por su cerebro… bueno, ya no estaría aquí. No existiría un Equipo Aqua, ni tampoco un Equipo Magma. Trabajamos juntos para escapar de esa fortaleza, y luego de los dracónidos cuando vinieron a investigar después de encontrar el brazo de un idiota flotando en el río. Nos tomó un mes entero salir de esas montañas, y al final sentí que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos juntos.

Archie dejó salir un largo suspiro.

\- Pero eso no llegó a pasar.

...

\- Ese imbécil de puro músculos era demasiado tonto para ver lo equivocadas que estaban sus creencias, o lo correcto de las mías. Y aun así, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que podría haber sido a veces. – Maxie se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la ventana, viendo como caían los copos de nieve. – Esta época del año me hace preguntarme, ¿qué tan lejos habríamos llegado ahora si hubiéramos seguido trabajando juntos?

...

\- No me malentiendas, Shelly, me encantan las fiestas. Solo me hace pensar en cómo podrían haber resultado las cosas. – le dijo Archie a su administradora solemnemente.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Mientras todos en el Cuartel General de la Unión de Guardianes en Almia celebraban a su alrededor, los Jefes de Guardianes Sven y Wendy se encontraban en su mesa.

\- Otro año que se nos va. – dijo Sven. – ¿Hay algo que lamentes de este último año?

\- Esa cosa con el Mu… ¡no se te ocurra reírte! – dijo Wendy.

\- ¡Perdón, pero no puedo evitarlo! – dijo él entre risas, haciendo que Wendy le gruñera. Después de calmarse, levantó su taza. – Un brindis.

Aunque todavía algo molesta con él, Wendy correspondió el gesto.

\- Por el nuevo año. – dijo, y los dos se bajaron sus tragos.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

Tendida en la cómoda cama de su dormitorio, con una pluma en una mano y sosteniendo una tarjeta navideña en la otra, Giselle se encontraba debatiendo consigo misma. Siempre se había visto a sí misma como alguien inteligente, así que parecía impensable que no se le ocurriera un simple mensaje de Navidad. De nuevo, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a enviar tarjetas de Navidad de manera tradicional.

En los dos años que llevaba de estudiar en este instituto, había preferido pasar las Navidades con su familia, pero esta vez, al término del semestre fue la primera en anotarse en la lista de los estudiantes que se quedarían en el colegio durante las vacaciones de invierno. Había sido un año lleno de eventos: Sufrir su primera gran derrota a manos de aquel chico y su Pikachu, la partida de Joe y el profesor Datsura, el Torneo de Ciudad Fuchsia… claramente todo eso la había llevado a replantearse su forma de pensar y de hacer las cosas.

Poniéndose la punta de su bolígrafo en los labios, se quedó mirando la tarjeta que tenía delante. Lo único que había escrito era un _***Querido Joe:***_. Pero había tantas cosas que quería decirle.

\- Ah, qué rayos. – dijo arrojando la tarjeta y la pluma. Quizás lo mejor era hablar con él directamente. O tan directo como pudiera ser vía telefónica.

La castaña cogió su teléfono celular y marcó un número, específicamente, el de la casa de Joe. Con suerte, tal vez no estuviera interrumpiendo nada importante. Ya le urgía hablar con él desde hacía tiempo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y finalmente contestaron.

\- ¿Hola, residencia Beckett? – respondió una voz masculina profunda. Asumió que sería el padre de Joe.

\- Buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Joe? – preguntó Giselle.

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- Soy una compañera… bueno, ex-compañera de clases suya. Me llamo Giselle, ¿podría hablar con él, por favor?

\- Espera un momento.

Giselle aguardó, oyendo en el fondo como el padre de Joe llamaba a su hijo. Como un minuto después oyó algunos pasos bajando escaleras y finalmente le habló.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Joe, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Disfrutando las fiestas con tu familia?

\- Sí, así es. – dijo él. – Pensé en tomarme un descanso antes de seguir mi viaje Pokémon.

\- Hablando de eso, parece que te está yendo bien, ¿verdad? – dijo Giselle. – Tres medallas, y dos de ellas de Pewter y Vermillion, felicidades.

\- No es la gran cosa, solo tuve un poco de suerte. – replicó Joe con modestia. – En fin, no creo que me hayas llamado solo para felicitarme por eso, ¿o sí?

\- En efecto. – dijo Giselle, tomando un profundo respiro. – A decir verdad, había querido hablar contigo desde hace tiempo, pero… no parecía el mejor momento. Creo que a estas alturas no tiene mucho sentido decir "lo siento", después de cómo te traté.

\- Está bien, tenías buenas intenciones. – dijo Joe. – No hay resentimientos.

Giselle se sintió bastante aliviada, y feliz de saber que Joe no le guardaba rencores por no solo haberlo tratado mal, sino además permitirles a los otros e incluso motivarlos a seguir haciéndolo. Más todavía de ver que había empezado a irle bien cuando comenzó su viaje Pokémon, aunque de cierta manera eso también la entristecía un poco por saber que él ya no necesitaba de ella.

\- Como sea, ¿tienes planes para vísperas de Navidad? – preguntó la chica.

\- Nada especial, solo pasarla con mi familia. – dijo él. – ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno… habrá un baile de Navidad en el Pokémon Tech. – dijo ella. – Sé que ya no eres estudiante, pero me gustaría que asistieras conmigo.

\- Seguro podrías conseguirte una mejor pareja. Cualquiera de los chicos moriría por ir contigo.

\- Prefiero ir con alguien que me gusta. – dijo la chica, sin rodeos.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? – Joe creyó haber escuchado mal la última parte.

\- *Suspiro*, escucha Joe, pon atención porque solo lo diré una vez. – dijo Giselle. – La verdad, desde que llegamos al Pokémon Tech, siempre me gustaste mucho. No me preguntes por qué, tal vez es que tengo debilidad por los chicos dulces y tímidos como tú. ¿Por qué crees que utilizaba como pretexto las tutorías para ayudarte cuando te quedabas atrás? Realmente me gustas, Joe, solo lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

El otro lado de la línea se quedó en total silencio. No que la sorprendiera demasiado, Joe nunca tuvo mucha confianza en sí mismo y seguramente se estaría preguntando qué le vio para haberse fijado en él. Era cierto, ella era popular entre los chicos de su clase y fuera de ella, pero en realidad nunca se fijó en ninguno, a excepción de él. Solo que por estar tan concentrada en los estudios nunca tuvo oportunidad de demostrárselo como debería.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Joe finalmente.

\- Muy en serio. Además, con eso evitaré que los demás me molesten, ¿sabes ya a cuántos he tenido que rechazar?

\- Giselle, deja de jugar. – replicó él divertido.

\- No estoy jugando. – respondió ella de igual manera. – Escucha, no te obligaré a que vengas si no quieres o no puedes, pero sería un bonito regalo de Navidad si hicieras eso por mí. Y en caso de que las cosas resulten mal, ten por seguro que nunca más te volveré a molestar en la vida.

Giselle oyó a Joe suspirar del otro lado. La castaña tenía los dedos cruzados, esperando ansiosa la respuesta. Era extraño; se le hizo fácil decir todo eso por el teléfono, pero no estaba segura de haber podido hacerlo cara a cara. Bueno, al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso. Finalmente le respondió:

\- Está bien, solo por esta vez, y porque eres tú.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. – dijo Giselle. – Bueno, me dio gusto hablar contigo. Felices fiestas para ti y tu familia.

\- Igualmente. Buenas noches.

La llamada terminó, y Giselle tuvo que concentrar todo su esfuerzo en no ponerse a saltar de alegría encima de su cama. Todavía faltaban dos semanas para el baile, así que era cuestión de conseguirse un buen vestido, un regalo para Joe, y con algo de suerte algunas tiritas de muérdago. Este sería su mejor baile de Navidad en toda su vida.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Ahí se encontraba, de pie sobre su lugar usual fuera de Pueblo New Bark, esperando a cualquier joven entrenador a punto de iniciar su viaje Pokémon. Había escuchado que habría una especie de evento de regalos de Navidad, y eso querría decir que muchos entrenadores sin experiencia necesitarían descubrir el arte de atrapar Pokémon dejarían el pueblo por primera vez. Estaba un poco más frío de lo usual, pero eso no era un problema, pues él era el Sujeto, y siempre cumpliría con su deber, sin importar la temporada, clima o situación política.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no desearía que la nieve fuese algún tipo de Pokémon de tipo Hielo aún no descubierto para poder atraparlo, sin embargo. A pesar de su pequeña queja, se quedó esperando como siempre. Un posible aprendiz podría aparecer en cualquier segundo, y tenía que estar listo para pasarle su arte.

Dos o tres horas después, el Sujeto se preguntaba si debería dejar un número de PokéGear para que la gente pudiese llamarlo aquí, pero luego se acordó que el destino nunca lo llamaba, y probablemente eso sería un desperdicio de tiempo. Y entonces, una voz familiar aunque inesperada resonó cerca de él:

\- ¿Sigues aquí? ¿No sufres de inercia fuera de pantalla o algo?

El Sujeto arqueó una ceja y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un malicioso e incoherente desastre de pixeles "devolviéndole" la mirada. O al menos, asumió que eso estaba haciendo.

\- Oh, MissingNo. – El Sujeto lo saludó con la mano despreocupadamente. – Feliz Navidad.

\- No te atrevas a mencionarlo. – Los pixeles se reorganizaron hasta formar una cara enfurruñada. – Esa maldita hada con cabeza de cebolla arruinó mi diversión con ese Guardián del Aura, y ahora mi némesis no puede dejar de restregármelo en la cara. Necesito disfrutar de algo de sufrimiento ahora.

El Sujeto no presionó con preguntas, pero asumió que estaría conectado a los personajes secundarios y sus problemas antes mencionados. No podía negar que era muy satisfactorio ver al horror cósmico así de molesto. Así, no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

\- Eso te pasa por subestimar a todos excepto a ti mismo.

MissingNo probablemente habría ensanchado los ojos si los tuviera, antes de girarse en el mismo lugar y echarle una "mirada asesina". El Sujeto lamentaba mucho no haber estudiado arte de pixeles en la escuela.

\- En serio quieres hacerme enojar, ya lo veo. – El desastre glitcheado "sonrió". – Bueno, bueno, ya sé exactamente como lastimarte.

Y así, el horror cósmico desapareció en un torbellino de pixeles, mientras el Sujeto permanecía inmóvil en total confusión. Y de pronto, comenzó a sentir que su bolsa le pesaba, y luego que se volvió tan pesada que se cayó de cara en la nieve intentando sostenerla. Confundido, la abrió, y los ojos casi se le salieron.

Estaba bastante seguro de que solo tenía seis Pokébolas adentro de su bolsa, así que ver ciento veintidós más de los dispositivos de captura fue un giro muy extraño de eventos. El Sujeto permaneció allí, observando como las esferas se multiplicaban espontáneamente, y entonces lo entendió. MissingNo sí había dicho algo acerca de clonar objetos en Isla Cinnabar...

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, las esferas continuaron multiplicándose por sí solas. El Sujeto parpadeó, luego frunció el cejo. Esta era una situación extraña, pero tenía que resolverla de alguna manera. Y por fortuna, el Sujeto siempre estaba en su mejor momento cuando había problemas.

…

Pueblo New Bark era una comunidad muy pequeña, pero a pesar de todo eso siempre daban todo lo que tenían para que sus calles y casas se vieran tan cálidas y amigables como fuese posible para los visitantes y residentes por igual. Varias luces, decoraciones, e incluso árboles de Navidad se enmarcaban cada edificio y esquina, y muchos de los ciudadanos estaban despiertos y dispuestos a pasar su tiempo juntos o encontrar regalos para sus amigos y familiares. La felicidad se podía sentir en el aire.

Sin embargo, siempre había las excepciones a la alegría, y en este caso en específico había tomado la forma de un puesto de calle solitario manejado por dos jovencitos y sus Rattatas, uno johtoano y el otro alolano de cada uno. El joven alolano, Tristan, estaba viendo enfurruñado a su amigo johtoano Joey, mirando los contenedores vacíos que había detrás de ellos.

\- Gasté todos mis ahorros para venir aquí a Johto de nuevo por ti, ya lo sabes. – gruñó Tristan mirando a Joey con fastidio.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento mucho. – Joey se rascó detrás de la nuca y desvió la mirada. – No tenía suficiente dinero para pagar un experto en captura de Pokémon que nos pudiera proveer a los Pokémon. Creí que con mi trabajo de medio tiempo donde Elm habría sido suficiente, y bueno…

Joey forzó una sonrisa nerviosa, y Tristan suspiró mientras acariciaba a su Rattata Alolano.

\- Parece que la "Asociación de Apreciación a los Roedores Pokémon Comunes" será un fracaso. –Tristan se inclinó sobre el mostrador, mirando al Rattata de Joey. – Si no hay donaciones, no habrá interés en mostrarle a la gente lo geniales que pueden ser los Pokémon comunes.

\- Sí. – Joey cruzó los brazos, mirando hacia el laboratorio Pokémon cercano. – Y la gente probablemente prefiere un inicial "real" antes que uno de los nuestros, con Elm viviendo en el mismo pueblo.

Él y Tristan suspiraron una vez más al unísono. Y de repente, oyeron una voz.

\- Hey, ¿ustedes están organizando este evento de donaciones? – Joey levantó la cabeza.

\- Sí, pero como puedes ver, no tenemos ni un…

Ambos, Joey y Tristan, se quedaron congelados al ver el enorme saco de Pokébolas que colocaron sobre su mostrador. Al mirar arriba, vieron a un sujeto de aspecto bastante común sonriéndoles y con los brazos cruzados.

\- Aquí tienen, la mayoría de los Rattatas de la Ruta 29. – El sujeto les sonrió y se golpeó en el pecho. – No se preocupen, se reproducen muy rápido y esto no causará un desastre ecológico. Espero.

Joey observó el saco y luego a su benefactor, poniendo los ojos en rendijas.

\- Tú eres ese sujeto que siempre se para a la entrada de la ciudad, ¿no? ¿Por qué nos regalas todos estos Pokémon?

\- Soy "el" Sujeto. Con mayúscula y el artículo es importante. – El Sujeto sonrió todavía más mientras levantaba un dedo. – Y bueno, asumí que les vendría bien algo de ayuda aquí. Si me equivoco, me los puedo llevar a otro lado.

Joey y Tristan intercambiaron miradas, al igual que sus Rattatas. El cuarteto asintió simultáneamente y todos voltearon a ver al Sujeto.

\- ¿Estos son buenos Rattatas? – preguntó Joey. El Sujeto le dio un pulgar arriba.

\- Del más alto porcentaje, se podría decir.

Los dos jóvenes se rieron a la vez, y luego miraron la enorme montaña de Rattatas que tenían para regalar ahora. Luego voltearon a ver al Sujeto.

\- Dime algo, ¿estás ocupado? Nos vendría bien una mano que nos ayude aquí.

\- Creo que les puedo ayudar. – sonrió el Sujeto. – Mientras tenga la oportunidad de mostrarles a todos como atrapar Pokémon.

Los chicos aceptaron el trato, y con ello la primera Asociación de Apreciación a los Roedores Pokémon Comunes comenzó su jornada laboral.

…

Mientras Joey, Tristan y el Sujeto entregaban las Pokébolas a cualquier persona interesada que se aproximara al puesto, una criatura con aspecto de pájaro observaba la escena con la mandíbula abierta. Había glitcheado la realidad para asegurarse que sus Pokébolas se multiplicaran infinitamente hasta que literalmente se hubiera ahogado en ellas. Era absolutamente imposible que pudiera haberlas usado todas antes de que dejaran de multiplicarse. Y entonces lo hizo, OTRA VEZ.

MissingNo gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, ni siquiera para el remanente caótico de una línea temporal muerta.

\- ¿Ves lo que te dije? No puedes derrotar a la magia de la Navidad. La mayoría de la gente siempre encuentra una manera de ser feliz, tarde o temprano.

MissingNo rodó los ojos mientras su alegre adversario se materializaba justo a su lado, con su risa y cálido comportamiento tan molestos como siempre.

\- Nuestra pelea todavía no ha terminado, ya lo sabes. – dijo el tipo Pájaro echándole una mirada asesina. – Y este año seré YO quien gane.

\- Oh jojojojo. Estaré esperando ver cómo lo haces, viendo que las posibilidades están en tu contra. – El hombre se despidió del horror cósmico con la mano y una alegre sonrisa. – ¡Feliz Navidad, querido amigo!

Mientras su oponente desaparecía MissingNo dijo una última mirada a la feliz escena que ocurría debajo de él antes de sacudir su cabeza e irse volando. Tenía que haber alguien que estuviera pasando una Navidad miserable, y él necesitaba un descanso de esa enfermiza atmósfera alegre. Y esta vez, no habría Sujeto que arruinara su entretenimiento.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Jolanka se encontraba decorando su árbol de Navidad cuando de repente se le acercaron su hija y su Pidgeotto.

\- Mamá, ¿podemos hablar? – preguntó Jane.

\- Claro. – dijo Jolanka. – ¿Qué sucede?

\- Bueno, ya se fue otro año, y he estado pensando en todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. – dijo Jane. – Debe haber sido muy difícil, lidiar con todo ese estigma, incluso aunque el abuelo le echara ojos de pistola a quienes tuvieran un problema con ello.

\- No fue tan difícil, y aunque lo fuera, valdría la pena. – dijo Jolanka. – Después de todo, mi hija creció para ser una gran jovencita, aunque el hombre que me embarazó jamás se haya quedado.

\- Y se merece un buen puñetazo por eso, y si es por mí también le daré una buena Ala de Acero. – dijo Jane. – Como sea, por todo lo que has hecho por mí, tengo algo para ti.

Jane sacó su regalo. Jolanka lo aceptó gustosa y sin más le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

\- Gracias, cariño.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Tommy se abrazó el cuerpo mientras la fría brisa entraba por la cueva, tiritando. Realmente necesitaba hacerse unas mejores ropas para pasar el invierno.

El muchacho se ajustó en la dura pared mientras miraba fuera de su cueva. El ahora familiar escenario de la Zona Safari estaba cubierto de nieve blanca por todas partes, y muchos de los Pokémon usuales hibernaban hasta la primavera, mientras que otros solo salían de sus hogares para conseguir comida. Al no tener que preocuparse más por Nidoking probablemente las cosas estaban mucho más tranquilas de lo usual desde hacía tiempo.

A Tommy le alegraba saber que se sentían más felices ahora, pero no podía negar que pasar la mayor parte de sus días en solitario lentamente se tornaba muy aburrido. Sin mucho más que hacer, Tommy solo podía observar la nueve que caía, y pensar en el pasado. Incluso antes de la Zona Safari, casi todas sus fiestas de Navidad las pasaba solo: sus padres constantemente se estaban mudando, y rara vez lograban estar los tres juntos para abrir los regalos y comer juntos. Las pocas veces que lo lograban, sin embargo, estaban entre sus recuerdos más preciados y felices. Cuando cerraba sus ojos, Tommy recordaba la vez que montó con su madre los árboles de Navidad, las veces que se agarró a pelear con bolas de nieve con su padre, y como cantaban villancicos juntos. No era gran cosa ni muy escandaloso, pero a Tommy no le importaba: estaba con su familia y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Y ahora estaba aquí, atrapado a kilómetros de distancia de ellos, y probablemente nunca más los volvería a ver.

Su madre Kangaskhan se dio cuenta de sus preocupaciones, y trató de animarlo con un abrazo. Tommy apreciaba el esfuerzo, y le contó lo que extrañaba de la Navidad: montar los árboles, cantar villancicos, jugar en la nieve y compartir regalos. Cosas muy de humanos, y que no esperaba que ningún Pokémon pudiera comprender, menos todavía replicar. Tommy sonrió ante eso y abrazó a su madre Pokémon a pesar de todo, y luego lo dejó a solas con sus pensamientos mientras iba a reunir bayas. Con un suspiro, Tommy volvió a mirar el suelo, y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Iba a ser un largo y frío invierno.

En aquel momento, el chico oyó pisadas en la nieve, y alzando la cabeza vio a su madre, que lo estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa. Tommy ladeó la cabeza dándole una mirada interrogante.

\- ¿Pasó algo?

Kangaskhan no respondió mientras se seguía acercando a él sin dejar de sonreír. Y entonces, colocó las manos sobre los ojos de Tommy, y dejó salir un fuerte rugido. El chico se confundió todavía más al oír más pasos entrando a la cueva. Trató de quitarse las manos de su madre de encima, pero su agarre era más fuerte. Y entonces, finalmente se las retiró para dejarlo ver, y al hacerlo, al chico por poco se le fueron los ojos.

Un Exeggutor había entrado, y su cuerpo achaparrado y regordete estaba cubierto de hojas y arbustos. Había varios Exeggcutes colgando a su alrededor, cubiertos en jugo de bayas de distintos colores para verse azules, rojos, verdes y muchos otros. Encima de él estaba un Staryu, cuya gema interna flasheaba a intervalos regulares a un ritmo relajante mientras todas las cabezas sonreían a la vez.

Mientras Tommy continuaba viendo al Exeggutor, Kangaskhan volteó hacia el otro lado y chasqueó los dedos. Varios Chatots y Murkrows empezaron a cantar, un poco fuera de compás, pero igualmente sonando muy alegres.

Mientras el coro continuaba, varios Timburrs se unieron también, reuniendo nieve de afuera y empezando a construir muñecos en la forma de Tommy y su madre, mejorando constantemente cada detalle. Tommy no sabía qué decirles, hasta que miró a su madre, que felizmente le ofreció una baya Pecha Berry. Sonriendo por el regalo, la abrazó sin decir más palabras.

Y de pronto, el invierno ya no se sentía tan frío.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Todavía recordaba su Navidad favorita de todos los tiempos. Había sido su quinta, y la tercera para su prima May. Todo había salido perfecto.

Desde aquel entonces ya habían pasado once años, y las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales. No había visto a May desde entonces. Eso no fue voluntario; hubo muchos factores desde aquellas fiestas que le impidieron verla a ella y a su familia. Claro que no se había quedado sin hacer nada durante ese período. Había estado bastante ocupada, con algo con mucha más sustancia de lo que la mayoría de la gente de su edad consideraría.

\- Hey, ¿escuchaste? Mañana en la noche harán un gran sorteo de Navidad en la lotería. ¡Quien saque la bolita dorada se saca el premio gordo!

La conversación en la tienda pasaría desapercibida para la mayoría, pero ella había entrenado su oído para captar sonidos encubiertos. Escuchando distraídamente ralentizó su recolección de materiales, con su mano descansando en una caja de lápices nuevos, pausando antes de echárselos a la cesta llena de nuevos diarios, papeles para escribir y transferir las entradas de su bitácora lentamente a una escritura legible, y una tarjeta SD para su cámara viajera.

Esa última se había comido casi todo su presupuesto como investigadora independiente. Algún día le gustaría volverse oficial después de proveer de años de sus propios estudios y aplicar para la universidad de la misma manera que lo hizo el Profesor Oak, cuando era muy común en los días en que las misiones de investigación tenían una alta tasa de mortalidad, y así no tendría que recibir golpes por grabar datos de manera remota.

Sus entrenados ojos azul zafiro, a los cuales debía su nombre, pasaron hacia la fuente del sonido, un par de sujetos de aspecto rudo conversando. Entrenadores, si tuviera que adivinar, y probablemente de los que estaban teniendo dificultades para mantenerse. Quizás se rindieran en unos meses, al no llegar a luchar en batallas de la liga u otras carreras similares.

\- ¿Y qué tan gordo es? – dijo uno. El otro, un sujeto que de verdad necesitaba afeitarse, hizo un gesto enorme con las manos.

\- Toneladas. Si uno de nosotros lo gana, podremos revertir nuestras fortunas. Con todo el dinero que podremos conseguir, incluso donando la mitad para la caridad, podremos recuperarnos. Ever Grande todavía sucederá, y estaremos cubiertos.

Si el dinero fuese lo único necesario, ella dudaba que la liga fuese así como creían. Así como estaban, seguramente usarían el dinero, fallarían, y lo desperdiciarían todo. Ella, por otra parte, sí podría poner a buen uso ese dinero. Sería un excelente incentivo por si le venían con "no usas suficientes palabras complejas, así que rechazo tus años de observación" cuando intentara ingresar a la universidad. Aunque mencionaron que había un costo…

\- Ya pagué por ambos. Dos oportunidades para cada uno.

\- "Bueno, con un precio como ese…" – Quitó la mano de sus lápices. Los pagaría después. Ahora lo que necesitaba era una dirección.

\- Será mañana en la plaza del pueblo.

\- "Gracias, señor exposición."

La máquina en la cual giraban las bolitas era un simple dispositivo de apuestas. Girando cientos de bolitas en una tómbola de plástico, una de ellas saldría aleatoriamente basándose en qué habría presente en el punto correcto de la máquina. Para muchos, era un juego de suerte. Ver quién podría sacar la única bolita dorada y llevarse a casa todo el dinero. Una simple fracción, uno sobre el número de bolitas que había dentro de la tómbola giratoria. Todo el que pasara lentamente mejoraría sus posibilidades cada vez que las bolitas fuesen removidas una tras otra. Eventualmente, alguien sacaría la dorada y se llevaría el premio.

Para ella, sin embargo, había más en juego que solo la suerte. Era un juego de probabilidad, matemáticamente posible y rastreable. Y ella podía rastrearlo de manera asombrosa. Agarrándose su bandana azul, se la bajó para cubrirse la cara y taparse los ojos mientras empezaba a girar la tómbola. Un brillo azul apareció en sus ojos, de una manera que ningún humano normal podría lograr.

Las bolitas seguían moviéndose frente a ella de la misma manera que antes, pero la manija ya no estaba inerte. A cada 43 segundos según su conteo, flasheaba el mismo color de sus ojos. Ese era el momento en que alguien se llevaría la bolita que ella estaba buscando. La suerte era algo que para muchos tenía que perseguirse. Pero ella podía ver las probabilidades, y había practicado bastante bien su precisión y ritmo.

\- "Feliz Navidad para mí."

Y también para la caridad que recibiera la mitad del dinero gastado en boletos de esta lotería, incluyendo el suyo, pero también para ella.

...

Tony se frotó las manos con anticipación. Le tocaría en dos turnos, y para entonces las posibilidades habrían mejorado un poco. Arceus, Santa, y cualquier otro a cargo del universo tendría que oír sus plegarias. Necesitaba este dinero si quería ganar la Liga Hoenn.

La siguiente era una chica, bastante guapa si se permitía decirlo. Dieciséis años si hiciera una estimación, y de cuerpo esbelto. Tenía un par de mechones largos castaños y buena ropa de color azul y negro. Sus brazos estaban al descubierto desde los hombros hasta sus manos enguantadas. Menos mal que estaban en un lugar cálido o se estaría congelando. Eso sería una lástima, pues no le lucían nada mal. Quizás la podría consolar luego de que fallara…

\- Diablos, ahí se fue mi oportunidad. – dijo una voz local junto a él. Tony volteó a ver al que habló, sin estar seguro de lo que pasaba.

\- Pero si no estás tan lejos.

El local un hombre en sus veintitantos con los ojos de alguien cuyos sueños fallaron (ojos que Tony temía haber visto en sí mismo recientemente) lo miró con expresión divertida y sarcástica.

\- Esa chica es alguien que vino desde afuera, igual que tú. No sé de dónde, pero a diferencia de ti, no es entrenadora ni coordinadora, solo… observa las cosas y toma notas en los bosques y montañas. Como una especie de científica. – La última palabra la dijo como si fuese algo repulsivo e indeseado.

\- ¿Y entonces qué, hizo cálculos para ganar? – cuestionó Tony al hombre, que tosió sombríamente.

\- Seguramente. Esa chica, que aparentemente se llama Sapphire, tiene una suerte sobrenatural, y así es como se gana la vida. Los jugadores de lotería la detestan. La gente que quiere el único sándwich de huevo dorado en Dorthy's la odian cuando viene a desayunar. Si no fuera porque son humanos los que están entregando los boletos, levantaría una turba para echarla como un fenómeno. Todavía tenemos secuelas del último fenómeno que estuvo aquí…

\- No, esa chica solo tuvo suerte de…

\- ¡Tenemos una ganadora!

Gritos de shock y gruñidos de decepción resonaron mientras la chica sostenía en alto la resplandeciente bolita dorada para mostrarla al mundo, sonriendo con algo de malicia mientras un par de colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

Por un momento, Tony podría haber jurado que sus ojos se veían más azules de lo usual, pero eso tal vez se debiera al dolor de sus sueños y esperanzas perdidos cayéndole encima.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Dentro de la pastelería más popular en Ciudad Rustboro, un Gallade y un muchacho de pelo verde se encontraban comiendo dulces y relajándose juntos. Después de echarle una buena mordida a su rebanada, el Pokémon entrelazó los dedos y miró fijamente al humano.

\- _Gracias por venir a verme. Espero no haberte causado problemas. –_ dijo Gallade observando al mejor amigo de su entrenador. Sawyer sonrió mientras se quitaba algo de crema de la boca.

\- Para nada, siempre tengo tiempo para mis amigos.

\- _Te lo agradezco. –_ Gallade se rascó la nuca, y echó una mirada a las alegres decoraciones colgadas en las calles. – _Así que… ¿estás familiarizado con esto de la "Natividad"_ _?_

\- ¿Quieres decir la Navidad? – Sawyer ladeó la cabeza. – Claro, todo mundo la conoce.

\- _Bien, Wally está recibiendo muchos regalos estos días. Eso hacen los amigos, ¿correcto?_ – Sawyer asintió. Gallade hizo una pausa antes de tomar un profundo respiro. – _Bueno, Wally es mi compañero y mi mejor amigo, así que… –_ Dejó la conexión obvia fuera de la discusión, y luego empezó a girarlos dedos y suspiró. – _Y aun así no sé qué regalarle. Patético, ¿no? –_ Se rascó la nuca sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Nah, eso les pasa a todos. – sonrió Sawyer. – Solo dale algo que creas que le gustaría, y eso servirá.

\- _¿Estás seguro? –_ Gallade parpadeó mientras levantaba la cabeza.

\- Solo inténtalo. – dijo Sawyer. Gallade se frotó el mentón en respuesta, pensativo, y finalmente sonrió.

\- _Muy bien, gracias por tu tiempo._

\- De nada. – replicó Sawyer con su propia sonrisa.

Los dos pasaron unos cuantos minutos más juntos en lo que Sawyer se terminaba su pastel, mientras Gallade continuaba pensando. Wally se merecía algo que pudiera serle útil y único, y él ya sabía exactamente qué podía darle.

…

Gallade entró de golpe en el cuarto del hospital con la sonrisa más animada que pudo mostrar.

\- _¡_ _Hola, Wally!_

El entrenador se sacudió un poco en su cama, y se volteó a ver a su compañero con la cabeza ladeada. Rápidamente sonrió al ver a su compañero Pokémon acercándose.

\- Hola, Gallade. – Wally se quedó observándolo, en especial su gran sonrisa. – ¿Pasó algo bueno?

 _\- Por supuesto, ¡te traje un regalo! –_ El Pokémon sostuvo dramáticamente frente a Wally un pequeño paquete antes de pasárselo. – _¡Aquí tienes! ¡Feliz Natividad!_

Wally observó detenidamente el paquete, y luego al todavía sonriente y entusiasta Gallade. Volvió la vista al regalo, y rápidamente lo abrió. Se encontró de frente con un pequeño disco USB, y al verlo parpadeó confuso.

\- Uh, ¿y esto qué es? – preguntó Wally, volteando otra vez a ver a Gallade.

\- _Es un MT, un Manual Técnico. Estaban en venta y era el último que quedaba en la tienda. –_ Gallade se golpeó el pecho mientras su sonrisa crecía. – _¡Con esto me volveré invencible!_

Wally se quedó en silencio estudiando el MT. Gallade parpadeó, confundido. Se esperaba algo de alegría, un "gracias", lo que fuera. ¿Qué hizo mal? Con ese aparato él sería imparable y podría ayudar a Wally a…

Gallade ensanchó los ojos. Él era el que se volvería más fuerte. Él era el que se beneficiaría de ese regalo, el que saldría ganando con él. Él, no Wally. Su expresión se tornó sombría y sacudió la cabeza, dándose la vuelta. ¡Era un idiota, un idiota!

\- _Lo siento, iré a buscarte algo más. –_ Se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Wally. – _Perdóname…_

\- ¿Por qué? – le dijo. Gallade se detuvo y volteó a ver otra vez a Wally. El entrenador lo veía con una mirada interrogante. Bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños inmediatamente.

\- _Porque básicamente compré ese regalo para mí. Así no es como funciona esto._

Esperaba que Wally se pusiera furioso, que le gritara, que lo odiara. Por eso estaba confundido de ver que su entrenador le dio una cálida sonrisa.

\- Compraste esto para ayudarme, ¿verdad? – Sostuvo el Manual Técnico en alto, y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. – Eso es lo que cuenta. Muchas gracias, Gallade.

Gallade se quedó sin palabras. Casi podía sentir que le venían las lágrimas, pero se frotó los ojos antes que se le salieran, y le devolvió la sonrisa a su entrenador.

\- _De nada._

Wally se rio ligeramente, y miró otra vez el manual. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

\- Hablando de eso, creo que había un retador que quería desafiarme hace un par de horas. – Le dio una mirada de reconocimiento a Gallade mientras sacudía en la mano el MT. – Creo que nos vendrían bien algunos movimientos nuevos, ¿no lo crees?

\- _Claro. –_ Gallade también sonrió.

Mientras los dos comenzaban a trabajar juntos como uno solo, las preocupaciones de Gallade se fueron, mientras se divertían experimentando juntos. Y para Gallade, la felicidad de Wally era el único regalo de Navidad que necesitaría.

* * *

 _ **EDINOSAUR25**_

Los pasillos del edificio del Alto Mando de Unova se encontraban en silencio. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Grimsley no estaba seguro de si ya debería haberse ido a dormir. Ninguno de sus amigos de apuestas andaba por ahí en esta época del año, y sus Pokémon no eran los mejores para jugar a las cartas o a los dados. Lo sabía muy bien, pues había tratado de enseñarles.

No tenía otro lugar a dónde ir. Después de la ruina de su familia, el edificio era básicamente su hogar. Si no fuera por su salario como miembro del Alto Mando, bien podría estar viviendo en las calles. Tal vez debería ahorrar algo y tomarse unas vacaciones. Alola sonaba bien.

Aquel año no hubo retadores para un puesto, así que por las fiestas, Alder se había ido a casa para pasarlas con su familia, y el resto de sus colegas estaban haciendo sus propias cosas. Así que el edificio estaba vacío excepto por él.

Pero mientras bajaba las escaleras para prepararse algo para comer antes de irse a la cama, notó que una de las habitaciones tenía la luz encendida. Le sorprendió bastante encontrar a alguien más aparte de él.

Por curiosidad, entró a la habitación, donde había un Chandelure flotando distraídamente, y vio a una joven mujer vestida de púrpura sentada frente a un escritorio, rodeada de pilas de libros encima y alrededor de dicho escritorio. La mujer ni notó su presencia y simplemente siguió escribiendo.

\- ¿Sigues aquí, Shauntal? – preguntó.

\- ¡Ah! – gritó Shauntal, haciendo caer algunos libros y papeles. – ¡No me asustes así, Grimmy! – protestó la miembro del Alto Mando al recuperar la compostura. Grimsley le sonrió un poco al oír el apodo.

\- Creí que ya te habrías ido a casa con tu familia.

\- Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero me quedé leyendo "El Cuento de Navidad" y cuando me di cuenta los vuelos ya estaban llenos. Así que decidí quedarme aquí y escribir algunas historias propias. – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras su Chandelure flotaba junto a ella. Después de un momento de silencio, continuó. – Tengo curiosidad, ¿de casualidad no sabes alguna buena historia de Navidad, Grimmy?

Aunque al principio pensó en decir no, las memorias de sus historias de familia inundaron su mente. Él era el último de su otrora orgullosa familia, y ahora tenía una buena oportunidad de asegurarse de que parte de su legado perdurara.

\- Creo que conozco unas cuantas. – le dijo sentándose mientras empezaba a recordar tantas historias como le fuera posible. – Todo comenzó en un día de Nochebuena como este…

* * *

 _ **ZEEKLAERERS (Editado en Spacebattles)**_

Debía admitirlo, le costó recordar con exactitud la fachada de la casa de ese amable anciano que le ayudó la última vez que había estado en Ciudad Anistar. Todo había sido muy extraño; ese mismo día Calem había ingresado a uno de los Centros Pokémon de Ciudad Lumiose con tal de refugiarse del frío, pero para su sorpresa, quien lo recibió en la entrada había sido un mensajero. Éste solo le entregó una pequeña carta, antes de despedirse con un gentil "Feliz Navidad".

El joven entrenador apenas pudo contestar al buen deseo, distraído con tratar de recordar quién podría ser el remitente, porque no lograba reconocerlo por el nombre.

 _"Querido Joven Calem:_

 _Espero que estés bien. Lamentablemente, si tienes esta nota en tus manos, es momento de que te confíe lo último que me queda. Por favor, ven a mi hogar. Tu pequeño Chespin te necesita."_

Calem sintió un nudo en su estómago, y un escalofrío intenso recorriéndole la espina. Inmediatamente recordó; ese señor lo había recibido en su hogar cuando buscaba información sobre Pokémon Legendarios; después que el buen hombre le dio indicaciones sobre un historiador de la ciudad, el anciano le relató brevemente parte de su vida, en especial, lo solitario que era ahora su techo desde que había perdido en la muerte a su compañera de vida.

Calem abrió un poco más la nota, encontrando que envuelta en el papel había una llave.

Finalmente había encontrado la casa, con su Chesnaught acompañándolo, preocupado por su pequeño hijo quien había estado al cuidado del anciano los últimos meses. Calem se dio cuenta que la llave era para entrar directamente a la casa, y así lo hicieron. Pudo hacer un poco de memoria, recordando el día que entró a ese lugar. Aquel viejo hombre le pidió ese día una última cosa antes de que el joven entrenador se marchara: un acompañante Pokémon que pudiera cuidar. Calem no pudo negarse a tal petición; luego de pensarlo un poco le entregó a una cría de su Pokémon inicial que recién había salido del huevo, y vio con satisfacción esa instantánea afinidad que nació entre el señor y la pequeña criatura.

Chesnaught y el castaño entraron a la casa, y hasta el sonido de la bisagra hizo eco en el silencio de las paredes. Todo estaba a oscuras y vacío, a excepción de un pequeño mueble en el centro de la sala. Calem y su compañero inmediatamente observaron con preocupación que el sitio había sido deshabitado, y más aún al notar una carta junto con una Pokébola en esa única mesa que quedaba, y una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo.

Chesnaught se le adelantó a su compañero, presionando la bola y activando el dispositivo. Inmediatamente, de un destello se materializó la pequeña figura de Chespin, con un gesto confuso y ansioso. Ni siquiera reaccionó al ver a su antiguo dueño y a su padre, sino que miró alrededor, buscando con la mirada al abuelo.

Los chillidos de Chespin se hicieron resonar por el eco, llamando con desesperación a su compañero, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Chesnaught.

La intriga comenzó a consumir a Calem, e inmediatamente fue por la carta; al parecer era lo único que podía darle respuestas. Era amarga la sensación de no querer leer la letra de aquel hombre, porque todos los indicios le decían que definitivamente, ese era un mensaje final.

 _"Ojalá que tengas en tus manos ésta carta lo más pronto posible, porque ya no estaré por aquí para recibirte con un té y contarte alguna de mis anécdotas cuando era un aventurero como tú, jovencito._

 _Mientras pienso en la vida de un entrenador en retrospectiva, me doy cuenta de que nuestra filosofía se basa en promesas, promesas cumplidas, sin importar lo difíciles que sean. Tal vez tú también hayas prometido muchas cosas cuando iniciaste esta cruzada; les prometiste a tus Pokémon que cumplirías el objetivo por el que iniciaste el viaje, o tal vez les prometiste a tus rivales ser cada vez mejor y darlo todo. Y por lo que puedo ver, has cumplido todo y eso te hace un entrenador extraordinario._

 _Mi vida también ha estado llena de promesas, y me enorgullezco de decir que siempre lo di todo, y las cumplí. Le prometí a mi mujer lograr nuestra meta de viajar, la de envejecer juntos, y de acompañarla hasta lo último. Y a ti te prometí que cuidaría de Chespin, y así mismo lo hice. Pero el tiempo y la vejez son los peores enemigos de la convicción, joven Calem. Temo decirte que hice una promesa que no pude cumplir._

 _Le prometí a Chespin que iríamos al Reloj Solar de Anistar en Navidad para que observáramos juntos los destellos del pilar por el próximo solsticio de invierno, en el festival._

 _Así que te lo imploro, lleva al pequeño a ese espectáculo. Él adora observar el firmamento conmigo, y le alegra su corazón ver ese fenómeno tan bello. Necesito comenzar este nuevo viaje sin retorno, con la tranquilidad de que mi última promesa fue cumplida._

 _Feliz Navidad, Chespin. Feliz Navidad, joven Calem. Y les dejo a ambos el último recuerdo que me queda de mi antigua aventura, el trozo de cometa que alguna vez sirvió como símbolo de compromiso para mi unión con mi amada._

 _Gracias a ambos por alejar la soledad de mi vida, y de darme aliento de esperanza en las vísperas de este nuevo comienzo"_

Unas gotillas habían caído en la hoja de papel, saliendo de sus ojos. En silencio secó la humedad de sus párpados, mientras tomaba en brazos a Chespin, acompañándolo callado mientras el pequeño erizo dejaba brotar sus lágrimas. Y pocos segundos después, Chesnaught los envolvió en sus inmensas extremidades.

…

El luto era una sensación extraña, y nueva para él, pero no todo era tristeza, había un dejo de luz al final de ese túnel obscuro.

Había permanecido varios días en Anistar, esperando a la inauguración del festival navideño que tendría lugar. Calem y todos sus Pokémon, incluido el retoño de Chesnaught, caminaban entre la animada multitud bajo la gentil nevada del crepúsculo, observando cerca del Reloj Solar de Anistar un titánico árbol de navidad traído por los Abomasnows, y decorado en conjunto por todos los ciudadanos. Con serenidad el joven entrenador se sentó en uno de los asientos que había en el multitudinario evento, con Chespin en brazos, y el Trozo de Cometa en su mano; permanecieron impacientes para que se hiciera la hora de la activación del Reloj arcaico y de esplendor regio.

Chespin observaba ansioso el firmamento, y Calem no pudo contener una sonrisa cálida. Siempre cumplía sus promesas, pero era un honor y un privilegio cumplir la última promesa de quien siempre iba a cuidar a su pequeño compañero desde donde estaba ahora, descansando en paz.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

La primera cosa que hizo Ito Jenny de Ciudad Catallia al entrar a su casa fue sentarse en la silla más cercana y tomar un profundo respiro. A su lado, Spinarak se dejó caer en el suelo e hizo lo mismo que su entrenadora.

La emboscada de Nochebuena para prevenir que el Arácnido Negro escapara con los preciosos Diamantes Brillantes de la familia Higashikata fue tan bien como se podría haber esperado: es decir, que Neko escapó como siempre, pero lograron recuperar las joyas junto con unos papeles que revelaban las conexiones del patriarca de la familia con varias pandillas que causaban desorden en la ciudad. Como de costumbre, la fuerza policíaca estaba dividida entre los que estaban decepcionados por no atrapar al ladrón más famoso de Johto y aquellos que celebraban al Arácnido Negro por proveerles de información útil. Aunque estuviese acostumbrada, la división todavía era difícil de digerir.

Lo único bueno que salió de todo ese desastre fue que lentamente ella había empezado a subir en los rangos de la fuerza con cada operación, al punto de que varias otras Jennys y oficiales de Ciudad Catallia habían comenzado a usar a Spinarak como sus Pokémon compañeros en lugar de opciones más convencionales como Growlithe. Descubrir eso la hizo sentirse confusa y a la vez bastante halagada, pero hey, al menos hacía feliz a la gente, y eso era más de lo que podía decir de sí misma en aquel momento.

Soltó un suspiro. Por lo menos, ya el año estaba a punto de terminar. Un año de intentar atrapar a su viejo amigo Neko Hachi, y siempre fallando por segundos, sin importar cuánto intentara mejorar o ser más astuta. No que eso la sorprendiera mucho, Neko siempre había sido el más ingenioso de los dos de todas maneras.

Ito sacudió la cabeza y volvió a levantarse, dirigiéndose al fregadero de la cocina para hacerse un café con Spinarak en su hombro. Aún tenía que llenar un reporte después de todo, y luego involucrarse en más planes fallidos para atrapar a su mejor amigo. Frunció el cejo ante el pensamiento. Si tan solo hubiese algún significado o recompensa por atrapar a su amigo…

Y entonces fue que lo vio. Justo al echar un ojo a la mesa de la cocina, notó la pequeña caja de regalo envuelta con cinta verde encima de ella. Una que estaba segura que no estaba allí cuando se marchó. Sospechando, caminó más de cerca y la examinó, inmediatamente viendo una muy familiar tarjeta de identificación. Rápidamente leyó el mensaje:

 _Para la mejor oficial de policía de Ciudad Catallia._

Volvió a examinar la caligrafía. Líneas muy suaves y bien cuidadas, tal vez hasta un poco elegantes. Reconocería esa escritura donde fuera, aunque la tarjeta no tuviese la forma de una araña, Así, inmediatamente desenvolvió el regalo, y ella y Spinarak retrocedieron al verlo.

Era una pequeña placa con el estilo de un premio oficial, una que mostraba orgullosamente una vieja foto de ella y Spinarak saludando a la cámara. Ito parpadeó al verla, y notó otro mensaje adentro del paquete.

' _Este año tú fuiste la ganadora. Tenemos que mejorar nuestro juego para el próximo, pero por ahora, realmente te mereces esto. Feliz Navidad, mi gran amiga._ '

Ito no dijo nada mientras observaba el regalo nuevamente. Era algo que había agarrado con sus manos, probablemente caro, y fácil de rastrear. Y entonces notó la pequeña nota al pie de la carta, y la leyó también:

' _Oh, y antes que se te ocurra usar esto como evidencia, me aseguré de manejar el regalo con guantes, lo compré bajo un pseudónimo, y usé dinero que me gané por trabajos en secreto. Un verdadero ladrón fantasma no puede cometer errores de novato como esos, ¿no te parece?_ '

Ito se rio de eso, y su compañero hizo lo propio. Los dos observaron la placa no oficial por un rato antes de colocarla sobre la chimenea de la casa, junto a una foto de dos niños con un Spinarak y un Meowth sonriendo hacia la cámara. Ito rápidamente sonrió ante eso. Aunque estuviesen ahora en lados opuestos de la ley, Neko siempre sabía cómo levantarle los ánimos. De verdad que no podía decepcionarlo, ¿cierto?

No muy lejos de su casa, un caballero vestido elegantemente con un Meowth y un Abra junto a él sonrió con sus brazos cruzados, antes de desaparecer en medio de la noche nevada.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

Mientras caminaban por el bosque nevado para su cita, Kellyn se sintió molesto cuando su Styler de entrenamiento se quedó sin energía.

\- Kate, otra vez volvió a pasar. – dijo Kellyn.

\- Pásamelo. – replicó Kate. En eso apareció electricidad alrededor de su mano y el Styler de Kellyn volvió a cargarse a máximo poder.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho cuánto me alegra que puedas usar Impactrueno?

\- Quizás unas cuantas docenas de veces, pero no me molestaría que lo dijeras más seguido.

\- Pues me alegra mucho que puedas usar Impactrueno. – dijo Kellyn con una gran sonrisa.

\- Y a mí me alegra poder usarlo frente a ti. – dijo Kate. – Qué lástima que no puedo hacerlo enfrente de nadie más.

\- Hey, quién sabe, tal vez algún día las naciones de Guardianes cambien su mentalidad.

\- Sí claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.

* * *

 _ **FOX MCCLOUDE**_

Después de toda la mañana de estar decorando el salón y preparando la comida para la fiesta de esa noche, Delia Ketchum no quería hacer otra cosa que almorzar, tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente y descansar un poco mientras esperaba a que cayera la noche. Pueblo Paleta era una población pequeña, pero cuando la gente se reunía a celebrar, lo hacía en grande, y las Navidades no eran la excepción.

Era una suerte contar con Ash y Mimey para ayudarle con el trabajo pesado. A pesar de que por lo general podía manejarse bien ella sola, le alegraba mucho que su hijo estuviese dispuesto a echarle la mano siempre que podía. De hecho, se sentía un poco nostálgica de pensar que tal vez esta sería la última fiesta de Navidad que podrían pasar juntos en mucho tiempo, si el próximo año iniciaría su viaje Pokémon. Pero más que entristecerla, prefería alegrarse. Su pequeño estaba creciendo y eso siempre era un motivo de orgullo.

\- ¡Mamá, ya llegó el correo! – llamó Ash desde el piso superior de la casa.

\- ¡Déjalo sobre la mesa, lo revisaré después! – respondió Delia.

A los pocos minutos, Ash bajó la escalera con varios sobres, y los dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina, excepto uno que estaba dirigido explícitamente a él, desde Pueblo Vaniville en Kalos. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de abrirlo ya que en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, así que de inmediato fue a abrir. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

\- Hola, hola, Feliz Navidad. – Una chica de unos veintitantos, pelo castaño y largo sujeto con un cintillo de color verde y con un abrigo del mismo color, lo saludaba llevando una caja las manos.

\- Daisy, hola. – replicó Ash sonriendo. – ¡Mamá, tenemos visita!

\- ¡Daisy! – exclamó la mujer, dándole un gran abrazo, cuidando de no aplastar la caja que traía. – Qué bueno verte por aquí, ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bastante bien. Ya que el Gran Festival de Kanto es en tres meses y gané todos mis listones, pensé en venir a pasar las fiestas aquí con la familia. – dijo la chica. – Y ya saben que la tradición es que todos los que quieran ir a la fiesta de Navidad de Pueblo Paleta tienen que contribuir con algo, así que…

La Coordinadora y nieta mayor del Profesor Oak abrió la caja para revelar el pastel navideño. Ash tuvo que contenerse el impulso de darle una probadita allí mismo. Delia inmediatamente la invitó a pasar para darle una taza de chocolate, y ponerse al tanto de lo que habían hecho últimamente. No había mucho qué contar, al menos hasta que Daisy se percató de la tarjeta de Navidad que Ash había sacado del sobre para leer y cómo sonreía el muchacho.

\- ¿De quién es? ¿Alguien especial?

\- Es una amiga. – dijo Ash. – Se llama Serena, la conocí en el campamento de verano.

\- Ah, creo que Gary mencionó algo de que te conseguiste una noviecita por ahí. – dijo Daisy divertida.

\- No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Daisy, ella y yo solo somos amigos. – replicó Ash. Daisy se sintió tentada a presionar más, pero entonces vino Delia.

\- Ash, ¿por qué no llevas el pastel de Daisy al restaurante? Y ten cuidado de no comértelo por el camino, ¿quieres?

\- Oye, puedo controlar mi apetito cuando hace falta. – se defendió Ash. – Enseguida vuelvo.

Tomando la caja, Ash salió de la casa y se dirigió al restaurante, pasando al lado de Mimey mientras este despejaba la nieve de la entrada. Daisy se quedó viendo al muchacho por la ventana mientras se alejaba, y después volteó a ver a su madre.

\- ¿Es idea mía o está unos cuantos centímetros más alto? – preguntó Daisy.

\- Ya me supera. – respondió Delia. – Mi pequeño ha estado creciendo muy rápido este último año.

\- Eso puedo verlo. – dijo Daisy, agarrando la tarjeta. Adjunto había una fotografía de una jovencita sonriente, vestida con ropas de invierno de color rosa oscuro, y con el pelo rubio miel cayéndole por ambas sienes en dos mechones bajo su sombrero. – Parece una chica realmente encantadora.

\- Lo es. – asintió Delia. – No te estás poniendo celosa, ¿verdad?

Daisy se rio. Para ella no era un secreto que, cuando era pequeño, Ash claramente gustaba de ella, pero obviamente no podía pasar nada. E irónicamente lo había superado ya cuando alcanzó la pubertad.

\- Creo que es mejor que vaya a casa. – dijo Daisy. – Gary podría pensar que estoy confraternizando con el enemigo si sabe que vine aquí. Gracias por el chocolate.

\- De nada, nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta. – se despidió Delia.

Mientras caminaba por el camino nevado hacia el laboratorio de su abuelo, Daisy se puso a pensar un poco. Era sorprendente cuánto había crecido Ash en el tiempo que no lo había visto. Ella lo había cuidado cuando era pequeño, y llegó a considerarlo como un segundo hermanito menor (pese a las quejas de Gary). Y si su abuelo le veía potencial como entrenador, definitivamente llegaría lejos.

\- "El hecho de que se haya vuelto muy guapo tampoco hace daño." – agregó mentalmente. Claro, él era un buen chico, y los años ciertamente habían sido amables con él, pero ella jamás podría verlo de ESA manera. Si pudo atraer a una muchacha como Serena, eso le alegraba. Él se merecía a alguien que gustara de él, y además, con eso Gary dejaría de atormentarlo con aquel enamoramiento que ya había dejado atrás.

* * *

 _ **PARTNER555**_

\- Profesor. – dijo Rosebay. – Una carta para usted.

\- Gracias, Rosebay. – dijo Adalbert Hastings mientras su ayudante dejaba la oficina. Al abrir el sobre, se encontró con una tarjeta de Navidad. Al ver el mensaje, sonrió:

 _Entrenadores y Guardianes_

 _Porque haya paz entre nosotros_

 _Ahora y para siempre_

Era anónima, pero reconocería los poemas haiku de Samuel Oak en cualquier lugar, y los pequeños dibujitos eran solo la cereza sobre el pastel.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

La Navidad era supuestamente un tiempo de compartir alegría y regalos unos con los otros. Y aun así, eso ya muy rara vez era que él odiara las fiestas, todo lo contrario: le encantaba divertirse con sus amigos, pero la época de Navidad era siempre el mismo período en el cual todos los evitaban.

Era comprensible, en serio, pero eso no lo hacía menos irritante. Había contemplado abandonar su territorio un par de veces, como solía hacer en sus días de juventud, pero eso significaría perder su lugar especial y ese era un riesgo que no podían permitirse. Habían peleado a uñas y dientes por él y seguiría siendo suyo siempre. Por supuesto, eso quería decir que tenía que verse obligado a esperar a que algo emocionante sucediera. Pero bueno, nada en el mundo venía sin un precio.

Se ajustó en la hierba y suspiró, observando las mismas nubes apenas visibles entre las hojas de los árboles. Su siempre presente sonrisa volvió al disfrutar de la quietud a su alrededor. Ese era su pequeño dominio, para ellos hacer lo que quisieran. Por muy molesto que fuera el aburrimiento, era una alternativa mejor que estar a merced de todos los demás. Ellos eran sus propios jefes, y nadie les podría decir que hacer.

Claro, eso también hacía que las peleas entre grupos fuesen parte de la norma, pero él era un líder respetado y sabía cómo detenerlas. Y al menos, algunas de ellas eran emocionantes. Bostezando, cerró los ojos. Con tan pocas cosas que hacer, una siesta parecía la mejor manera de pasar su tiempo.

\- _¡_ _Hey!_ – sonó de pronto una voz en el claro que lo despertó de un salto. Al levantarse vio a uno de sus muchachos acercándose. Gruñendo, lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

\- **¿** **Qué pasa?** – Su secuaz no parecía preocupado. En vez de eso, sonrió y miró hacia los bosques.

\- _Los otros vieron a unos entrenadores caminando en la entrada. Principiantes, por lo que parece. –_ Su lacayo le puso ojos suplicantes. – _¿_ _Podemos...?_

Él le sonrió de vuelta y asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, cruzando los brazos.

\- **Por supuesto. No podemos ser malos anfitriones después de todo. –** se rio mientras se encogía de hombros. – **Eso sería malo para la reputación de los Bosques Drowning.**

La sonrisa del Haunter se volvió más amplia, y este asintió también.

\- _Entonces llamaré a los demás. ¿El patrón usual?_

\- **El patrón usual.**

Haunter hizo un ademán de saludo militar antes de flotar e ir a buscar al resto. Ahora que estaba solo, Gengar se rio mientras se adentraba en los bosques, listo para el espectáculo que estaba por empezar.

Por lo visto tendrían un buen botín de Navidad al final de cuentas.

* * *

 _ **BRANDON369**_

Las fiestas de Navidad eran una temporada alegre para la mayoría de la gente, pero para el político Frederick Swietenia solo significaba una cosa: Trabajo.

Desde dar molestas conferencias de prensa o participar en eventos de caridad, ser parte del gobierno de Johto no era nada fácil. Como representante legal de Pueblo Mahogany, Frederick trabajaba realmente duro, aunque las cosas no podían salir bien: Todavía no aceptaban su propuesta para controlar a los Bloodliners. Y en estas épocas, la gente estaba más preocupada por las fiestas que por esos monstruos que amenazaban la vida moderna. ¿Acaso no tenían idea de lo peligrosos que eran esos bichos? Estaba el comportamiento extraño que algunos Pokémon tuvieron en Ciudad Gringy el año pasado, aquella misteriosa tormenta que surgió de la nada en la región de Kanto, o el más reciente incidente de Villa Verde. Quizás no estuvieran confirmados, pero Swietenia estaba seguro de que los Bloodliners eran los responsables. Era una de las razones por las que tenía planeado postularse para las próximas elecciones, necesitaría más poder para acabar con este problema de raíz.

La noche del festejo, Frederick ingresó a su despacho. No tenía a nadie con quien pasar las fiestas, por lo que decidió aprovechar para poner sus documentos en orden, pero al entrar, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo…

\- Te estaba esperando.

Sentado en su silla, se encontraba un hombre alto con una gabardina. Su aspecto intimidante y las arrugas que su cara había adoptado a su relativamente corta edad solo confirmaban que aquel hombre era peligroso. Aunque al principio Swietenia se asustó, una vez que reconoció al sujeto recuperó la compostura.

\- Ya te dije millones de veces que no vengas a mi despacho. Pudiste haberme llamado y nos encontrábamos en un sitio más seguro.

\- No tientes tu suerte, Swietenia. – Pese al tono que tenía aquel hombre, el político mantuvo la calma.

\- ¿O sino qué harás? Todo el mundo sabe que tú no matas humanos, solo te ocupas de esos monstruos. – Ante esta declaración, aquel sujeto comenzó a gruñir, antes de levantarse de su asiento y acercarse al político para verlo cara a cara.

\- Aunque preferiría evitarlo, haré lo que deba hacer con cualquiera que se interponga en la misión que me fue encomendada. – Esta amenaza, en definitiva intimidó a Swietenia.

\- Comprende, ¿qué crees que piense la gente si se enteran que el infame "Cazador de Bloodliners" entró a mi despacho? Mi imagen se iría por los suelos.

\- Tranquillo, Swietenia, nadie me vio entrar.

\- Por el bien de ambos, más te vale. ¿Dónde demonios estuviste todo este tiempo? Lo último que supe fue que te dieron por muerto en las Islas Sevii. – El Cazador se tomó unos segundos de silencio, antes de responder.

\- Cómo puedes ver, estoy vivo.

\- Vamos al grano, cazador. Necesito tu ayuda para eliminar a los Bloodliners de Johto.

\- Naturalmente, de otro modo no estaría aquí.

El político avanzó hasta su escritorio, abrió unos cajones y tras revisarlo un poco, sacó unos documentos y se los pasó al cazador.

\- Ten, aquí están todos los entrenadores que se registraron para la Liga Johto de este año. Tú tienes más experiencia en esto. ¿Crees que algunos de ellos sean Bloodliners?

\- Ciertamente, no puede haber error.

El Cazador observó los documentos: en ellos se registraba la edad, pueblo de origen, Pokémon registrados y número de medallas, además de una fotografía del entrenador en cuestión. El hombre gruñía de rabia al ver aquellas fotografías: muchos de ellos tenían la marca maldita o rasgos similares a algunas de sus víctimas. No importaba a cuantos exterminara, siempre encontraba más. Tres de ellos incluso se le escaparon anteriormente, incluyendo al monstruo que lo hizo caer por aquel risco. Bien, esta sería su oportunidad de acabarlos de una vez por todas. Nadie se le había escapado dos veces después de todo.

\- Bien, dame los recursos que necesito y me encargaré de ellos.

\- Je, parece que esta será una buena Navidad después de todo.

Sin decir otra palabra, el Cazador de Bloodliners se retiró. Quizá fuese Navidad, pero no podía darse el lujo de tomar un descanso. Le quedaba mucho trabajo y de él dependía que el mundo continuara en paz.

* * *

 _ **VIRORO-KUN**_

Navidad. Un tiempo que ponía a todos a prueba, pero a nadie tanto como a la Presidenta de la Fundación Aether.

Entre organizar eventos de caridad para ayudar a recaudar fondos, que varios empleados se tomaran tiempo libre para ver a sus familias y que todavía se las arreglaran para mantener a la Fundación a flote con eso, Lusamine apenas tenía tiempo para ella misma. El trabajo era importante y ella lo sabía, pero al tener menos tiempo a manos para disfrutar de la belleza de todas las cosas, no podía evitar sentirse intranquila.

Afortunadamente, ya había terminado. Por fin podía pasar su hermosa Navidad de la única manera en que debería celebrar. Tras hacer algunas llamadas para excusarse con Wicke, Faba, Hobbes y sus estúpidos mocosos, Lusamine por fin podía entrar en la única área del Paraíso Aether donde podía ser ella misma.

Sonrió al entrar, con toda su colección rodeándola. Pikachu, Pyukumuku, Starmie, Slowpoke, y más recientemente algunos Dedennes y un Sandygast. Todos congelados en un instante, para ser preservados eternamente y a salvo de cualquier desgaste y envejecimiento, con su belleza radiante brillando solo para ella y nadie más.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad, mis pequeños! – canturreó Lusamine, riéndose y dando piruetas alrededor de los contenedores. – ¡Su querida madre finalmente está aquí para ustedes! ¿No se alegran de verme?

Ellos no le respondieron, por supuesto, pero no había necesidad. Los niños buenos solo debían escuchar y nunca replicar, y si nunca hablaban en absoluto, mucho mejor. No como su estúpido y rebelde "hijo" que perdía tiempo y belleza jugando por ahí con experimentos fallidos. Pero eso estaba bien, después de todo, él no tenía ningún valor para ella, de todos modos.

Sacudió de su mente esos pensamientos indeseables mientras se enfocaba en la belleza a su alrededor, solo para que su sonrisa se volviera un cejo fruncido otra vez. Era una pena que Nihilego no pudiera estar aquí; por mucho que lo intentó, aquel año volvió a fallar en traerlo de vuelta otra vez. Por todos sus intentos de alcanzar la verdadera belleza, el ser más hermoso de todos continuaba fuera de su alcance.

La tristeza rápidamente se disipó, sin embargo, mientras Lusamine volvía a sonreír moviéndose cerca de su Pikachu, pasando una mano sobre la superficie del contenedor criogénico. Los ojos del roedor estaban cerrados a medias, y no pudo evitar encontrar esa expresión de tonto muy divertida de ver. El Pikachu había disfrutado de una buena vida antes de que fuese necesario que se uniera a la colección, y el cuidado que había invertido en conservarlo definitivamente se mostraba.

\- Eres un Pikachu perfecto. – se rio para sí misma. – No hay ningún otro Pikachu en Alola que se pueda comparar contigo. ¿Dime si no soy una buena madre al criarte de este modo?

Este permaneció en silencio estando de acuerdo con todo. Lusamine volvió a reír mientras se aproximaba al resto de la colección, todos esperándola como niños bien portados mientras ella se les acercaba, admirando a cada espécimen de su respectivo tipo. Todos los Pokémon que ella se aseguraría que fuesen los más hermosos de la región de Alola y más allá.

Porque la verdadera belleza no podía ser forzada a salir así por así de la puerta grande. Tenía que ser nutrida, cuidada y luego congelada eternamente para que no decayera ni muriera. Así era como su mundo tenía que ser. Era una pena que tanta gente insistiera en mancillar su mundo ideal, pero no podía hacer mucho sin ello. Una vez que Nihilego regresara, no tendría nada de qué preocuparse excepto de disfrutar de su belleza.

Por ahora, estaba sola entre los Pokémon más hermosos que podía soñar, los únicos seres que realmente la merecían en ese mundo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Y así, Lusamine comenzó a danzar y a disfrutar de su tiempo con sus pequeños, sonriendo y hablándoles de sus problemas, la más hermosa Navidad que podría desear.

* * *

 _ **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER**_

Aun podía recordar el día que por fin fue libre. Comenzó como cualquier otro, un día teñido de miedo por el conocimiento de los hechos de la vida. Su madre era quien mandaba. Ir en su contra terminaría en un mundo de dolor. De toda clase. Obedecer a tu madre, o ella te obligaría a obedecerla. Y haría que te gustara.

Y entonces, todo cambió cuando él y todos sus hermanos, excepto el que logró escapársele, la vieron caer. El día que Heratia, la mujer más temida en el bajo mundo, fue detenida por un extraño hombre con un disfraz de Gligar. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara, rompiendo su concentración y poniendo fin a su golpe. El último golpe que daría en su vida.

Poco después de que él había empezado, ellos terminaron con el trabajo. Aún recordaba la mirada del hombre mientras lo hacían, incapaz de ser parte de ello mientras ellos acababan con su vida tan brutalmente como ella había hecho las suyas. Por alguna razón, el hombre los vio con horror mientras la asesinaban. Y él nunca entendió por qué.

¿Qué había tan horrible en ver morir a alguien más? Era algo muy extraño sobre ese tal Gligarman, algo que compartía con el quinto mayor de sus hermanos. O medios hermanos si quería ponerse técnico, pues ninguno de ellos compartían el mismo padre. Siempre le había tenido miedo a su madre, y aun así los veía a ellos con el mismo horror. ¿Por qué sería?

Eso realmente no importaba. Solo eran las memorias que lo acompañaban mientras caminaba por el desierto cinco años más tarde. El desierto de la Ruta 228 si tenía que ser más específico, y no estaba allí por elección. Las cárceles siempre estaban en los lugares más molestos.

Había sido descuidado. Creía que él, de entre todos sus hermanos, estaría libre de tales preocupaciones. Él era mejor que todos ellos, pero no era que Heratia lo hubiera sabido jamás. Lo habría matado en el acto de haberlo sabido. Solo eso tenía sentido.

No sería tan tonto de cometer el mismo error otra vez. Solo tenía quince años, tendría mucho tiempo de sobra para remediarlo. Lo primero que recordó fue el tiempo, estaba a finales de Diciembre después de todo. Era hora de hacer sus propósitos de Año Nuevo después de todo…

 _ ***CRACK***_

Se quedó congelado cuando la tierra bajo sus pies hizo el ruido de huesos partiéndose. Momentos después, se desplomó y lo envió hacia un abismo negro junto con un montón de arena.

...

De haber sido Balaur, estaría muerto. De haber sido Capriccio, estaría muerto. De haber sido Felgrand, estaría muerto. Cualquiera de ellos estaría muerto ahora. Excepto él. Excepto Heratia.

Ellos eran superiores, podían levantarse después de una caída como esa, incluso en la oscuridad. Buscó una luz, sacando una linterna de la bolsa que le robó a ese anciano al que mató. La sostuvo y la encendió. Una luz cegadora iluminó el agujero.

¿Quién usaría una luz como esa? ¿Algún tipo de maniaco obsesionado con las ruinas? ¿Un Maniático de las Ruinas, tal vez? A pesar de la intensidad de la luz, lentamente abrió sus ojos. Se ajustaron a ella poco a poco, y pronto pudo abrirlos en su totalidad.

Y lo que vio… fue una gran sala delineada por grandes tabletas de piedra, grabadas con marcas. Marcas que él reconocía. A todos les habían enseñado habilidades útiles. Después de todo, ellos solo existían para ser herramientas que beneficiaran a Heratia, nada más. Hubo algunos errores en lo que les enseñaron en su opinión: la razón por la cual su hermano raro había logrado escapar fue porque le enseñaron cómo utilizar mejor a los Pokémon. Se hizo amigo de cierto roedor y escapó con su ayuda.

A él le enseñaron a leer lenguajes antiguos. No lo dejaban ir a dormir hasta que no dominara sus tareas. Era efectivo. Este lenguaje era uno que le hicieron aprender cuando tenía seis años. Era el lenguaje escrito de gente antigua que precedía a muchas civilizaciones, desde los dracónidos y los sootopolitanos hasta el Rey Kahele en Alola, pasando por la Gran Guerra Kalosiana de hacía tres mil años.

Pero estos estaban tan lejos de la última guerra como esta lo estaba del tiempo presente. Su lenguaje escrito era una forma de puntos similar a algunos alfabetos escritos, incluyendo el Braille, aunque había diferencias significativas.

La bolsa del hombre que mató tenía un lápiz y una libreta. Podía usarla para traducir las tabletas. No tenía otra cosa que hacer después de todo, y no veía una puerta. A esta civilización le gustaba ocultar las puertas de maneras específicas de todas maneras: probablemente tendría que tantear los bordes o hacer alguna danza para abrir alguna, y la única manera de saber qué tarea extraña tendría que hacer era descifrar los escritos.

…

Por su estimación, ya debería ser el día de Navidad. Nunca tuvo razones para celebrar antes, pero tal vez ahora podría entender el extraño entusiasmo que la gente tenía por estas fiestas. Pues esta cueva tal vez había sido el mejor de los regalos.

Sentándose, miró hacia el techo con una sonrisa en el rostro, con las páginas abiertas de su libreta con sus traducciones, incluso mientras la recientemente abierta puerta le soplaba la brisa haciendo que las páginas pasaran por sí solas.

 _ **Una Bloodline para unificar al mundo.  
Cuando el mundo esté unido, aquellos similares vendrán.  
El mundo se moverá en la dirección que ellos elijan…**_

¿Por qué ser un simple criminal después de esto? Destruir a la gente desde adentro, asalto a mano armada, tráfico, robo… ¿qué eran esas cosas frente a lo que hablaban estas tabletas de piedra?

 _ **...Soberanos del nuevo mundo, Príncipes y Princesas  
Bajo su mando, los Nacidos serán para ellos  
No tendrán rival alguno...**_

Gente que podía sellar a poderosos golems por miles de años en un estado de animación suspendida, viajar por los vastos mares en una era antes de que se inventaran las velas de barcos, y algunos sugerían que tenían un sistema avanzado de creencias para observar el futuro con Pokémon como Baltoy y Xatu, ciertamente mucho más confiable que cualquier gente antigua normal.

 _ **...El Despertado y el Durmiente crearán un Despertar eterno  
Cuando los Durmientes se levanten...**_

Aunque estuvieran equivocados, era una empresa que valía la pena.

 _ **...Conflicto entre aquellos de la misma Bloodline decidirá el mundo  
El Bien será marcado por el Mal, el Mal abrazará un corazón lleno de dolor por parte del Bien  
Después de que uno marcado con el Mal luche contra aquel que lo acepta  
El mundo estará sellado en un solo camino**_

Él era mejor que todos sus hermanos. Él iría por algo mucho más alto, algo mucho más grande que un simple imperio criminal. Él cambiaría al mundo, lo convertiría en un mundo que fuese a su gusto.

Feliz Navidad para él. ¿Qué mejor para su primer regalo que una meta para el resto de su vida?

…

Décadas más tarde, otra vez era Navidad. En todos estos años, él había sido diferente de todos sus hermanos. Igual que ellos, su nombre era infame, pero el por qué era muy distinto. Desde que encontró su destino, había estado planeando. Aprendiendo, estudiando. Sus crímenes lo alimentaban. Pagaron por sus esfuerzos, le obtenían secretos.

Él había seguido rastros de polvo antiguo, siguiendo los linajes antiguos hasta sus descendientes en el tiempo presente. Empezó muy lento, pero la tecnología le había ayudado. Luego que terminaron las guerras, décadas de paz quedaron abiertas. Viajar era más fácil, más seguro, incluso de los Gyarados.

Había escuchado de lo que un hombre había hecho. Un hombre llamado Samuel Oak. No tenía idea de cómo había funcionado. Era tan extraño para él como Gligarman al ver a su madre, la mujer a la que había golpeado, y luego se horrorizó de su muerte. O el hermano al que le perdieron el rastro, que los veía a ellos con los mismos ojos que ellos a Heratia. Los tres eran unos anormales.

Sin importarle mucho ese hombre tan extraño, lo que había logrado cuando terminó la guerra le dio la libertad de rastrear la historia de miles de años. Algunas pistas fueron callejones sin salida, un linaje que terminó con asesinatos y heridas fatales, o irracionalmente tomar los hábitos. Otras terminaban con hombres.

Pero aun así los observaba. Algunas veces los hombres ocultaban cosas más útiles para sus metas. Como aquel descendiente de Sir Aaron que había descubierto hacía unos cuatro meses atrás, un hombre que había encontrado su camino hasta Pueblo Paleta. Tenía una hija. Y sin duda fue más satisfactoria que aquella boxeadora de Viridian.

Ese era el beneficio de los planes. Uno tenía miles de opciones potenciales, y con un plan podías maximizar tu eficiencia. Podrías planear conseguir a todas las que fueran posibles en un solo día, basándote en la locación y actividades observadas. Era bueno saber que siempre serían receptivas en la única forma que importaba. Su encanto y su cuerpo harían el resto.

Rodándose hacia un lado, sonrió tanto como lo había hecho en aquel agujero tantas décadas atrás al ver a la mujer que dormía junto a él, o al menos lo que importaba. Mirando el vientre de la mujer, se preguntó si este sería un regalo de Navidad tan bueno como lo sería encontrar la versión completa del Acertijo de las Eras, que estaba mayormente en pedazos.

¿Sería este el "Bien marcado por el Mal" o el "Mal que aceptaba el dolor del Bien" que necesitaba? ¿O sería simplemente un juguete, una pieza en el juego que no era crucial? Algo que era parte de sus designios, pero de manera prescindible.

Aunque difícilmente este sería su único intento programado para hoy. Esto fue solo su primer regalo que encontró bajo su árbol, por decirlo así.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas de los autores:**

 **CROSSOVERPAIRINGLOVER:**

Aquí **Cross**. Espero que todos tengan una feliz Navidad, y que estén más alegres que mis viñetas.

Y sí, **Fox** hizo este. Espero que no les moleste. Y estoy seguro que la rápida traducción al español será apreciada por los lectores de habla hispana.

Nos vemos en 2018 para más capítulos, más oneshots, y quién sabe qué otras cosas más.

... Tal vez incluso un nuevo juego de Pokémon, aunque admito que no tendré problemas si lo lanzan en 2019.

 **VIRORO-KUN:**

¡Hola a todos, y feliz Navidad de parte de **Viroro-kun**! Este año de verdad nos fuimos con todo con las viñetas, y a decir verdad me gustó, y espero que a ustedes también: hubo un par que quise escribir pero no pude, como una con Wulfric y Santa Claus que me salté por ahora ya que había tres que tenían a Santa este año, pero espero poder meterla junto con las otras el próximo año si tengo la oportunidad y funciona. Traté de experimentar con varios géneros este año, y espero que haya funcionado bien en contexto. También, le agradezco a **partner555** por permitirme usar a Neko e Ito por este año.

Con los marcadores de tiempo, los importantes son que la viñeta de Gallade ocurre en la misma Navidad que la del año pasado con Wally y Gallade, unas pocas horas después de que Gallade se encontró con Odlaw, la de Gengar es cuando estaba en su apogeo y probablemente antes de conocer a Agatha y Sam en su Gaiden (aunque personalmente no creo que ellos sean los principiantes que se aproximan, ya que no escribí el de Agatha y Sam con la Navidad en mente), la del Chico Kangaskhan es el primer invierno que pasa Tommy en la Zona Safari, la de Volkner y Flint obviamente ocurre un año después de la del año pasado, y aunque no me he decidido todavía, creo que la de Clemont es unos pocos meses después de su Gaiden por lo menos. Para Alain, personalmente la escribí con la idea de que tiene lugar unos pocos días después de la viñeta del año pasado ya que no fue totalmente identificada como que estaba ocurriendo en Christmas, pero eso dependerá de los otros autores también. Todo lo demás puede ir donde parezca más apropiado hasta que salgan más historias.

Y también, un pequeño aviso, mantengan en mente la viñeta del Equipo Magma y el Equipo Aqua. Puede que pronto lleve a algo muy interesante...

 **PARTNER555:**

Primero, ¡muchísimas gracias a los contribuyentes de afuera! Gracias **edinosaur25, Zeek** y **Jigsawpunisher** por las viñetas que escribieron (para el último, sobre la viñeta de Duplica, lamentamos haberla rechazado pero apreciamos el esfuerzo), y gracias a **Vinylshadow** por el omake que nos hiciste, y por dejar que lo tratemos como no canónico para el Resetverso.

Si tienen preguntas sobre Eve y Ota, son personajes canónicos del episodio "El Misterio de Pokémopolis", aunque Ota no tenía nombre hasta donde recuerdo. Si es por Tsurugi y Katana, ambas son OCs que creé para que fuesen los personajes de perspectiva en una viñeta distinta para este especial, pero **Cross** me vetó esa. Tengo planes para Tsurugi y Katana en el futuro, y por eso fue que las introduje aquí, pero actualmente me encuentro trabajando en un oneshot diferente. En él aparecerá A de los Siete Hermanos como uno de los villanos, así que tendrán un gran deleite.

Dato curioso, los diseños de Tsurugi y Katana están basados en Clare y Teresa de Claymore.

Para la línea temporal, la viñeta de Georgia tiene lugar antes de que Ash comience su viaje, la de Celebi es imposible de ubicar por virtud de su habilidad de viajar en el tiempo, y la de Tsurugi y Katana tiene lugar el mismo año que Jeanette le dice a sus padres que es Bloodliner. Aparte de aquellas donde obviamente no es el caso, la mayoría de las demás viñetas que escribí pueden ubicarse en el año uno.

 **SHADOW NINJA KOOPA:**

 **Shadow Ninja Koopa** reportándose.

Unas masivas gracias a todos los que contribuyeron, les agradecemos mucho todo el esfuerzo que pusieron en ello. Y también a los lectores, gracias, muchas gracias por quedarse con nosotros y con la historia, apreciamos que se tomen el tiempo de leer nuestros trabajos.

En cuanto a los míos, el del Rhydon Tuerto tiene lugar en el mismo año que emergió así que sería quince años antes de que comience la historia, mientras que las del Equipo Skull pasan probablemente un año después de en la que aparecieron en el Especial de Navidad pasado.

Macross es solo una secuaz del Equipo Skull, no hay nada de especial realmente con ella, solo fue otra que creé para agregar un poco más de sabor, supongo. Aunque sí me basé en Gundham Tanaka de Danganronpa para hacerla, aunque haya tomado una vida propia por decirlo así.

Es todo lo que me queda por decir aquí, así que una vez más, gracias a todos por todo su apoyo y felices fiestas.

 **BRANDON369:**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí **BRANDON369** , como el autor más nuevo del Resetverso, debo decir que me siento orgulloso de ser parte de este gran mundo.

Es en especiales como estos donde hay una cuenta de lo grande que es el mundo de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Son 60 viñetas, eso es realmente sorprendente, y cuatro de ellas son mías, es genial.

Sé que hasta ahora solo tengo tres contribuciones (Y una más en camino), pero me he encariñado con varios de los personajes y hay muchos otros con los que me gustaría trabajar. Incluso fue una sorpresa lo de Aurora, inicialmente no tenía planeado hacerle un fragmento, pero quede contento con el resultado y me gustó trabajar con el personaje.

El próximo año, espero dedicar más tiempo al Resetverso, sin descuidar mis propias historias, y traer nuevos Interludios y Gaidens que espero sean de su agrado.

En fin, espero que tengan unas felices fiestas y sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta mi siguiente historia.

 **FOX MCCLOUDE:**

¡Feliz Navidad, Janucá o lo que sea que celebren a todos! Bien, lo prometido es deuda y aquí estamos con el Especial de Navidad para el Resetverso. Como pueden ver, este año nos fuimos con todo, y la mayoría de los escritores principales participamos (excepto **Ander Arias,** espero que el próximo año sí pueda unírsenos), y también algunos de afuera. Casi el triple de largo que el del año pasado, nada menos, a eso le llamo un gran logro. Igual que mis colegas allá arriba, agradecemos a los escritores de afuera por sus contribuciones para expandir el Resetverso, y a los lectores por todo su apoyo.

Y bien, ¿qué podemos decir de esto? Hay mucho de qué hablar. Personajes viejos y nuevos, puntos de partida para nuevas historias, humor, relatos de familia, amistad, romance e incluso un poco de tristeza aquí y allá, sin mencionar algunas revelaciones mayores. Apuesto a que no se esperaban esa última, ¿o sí?

Por mi lado, los marcadores de tiempo deberían estar más o menos claros para la mitad de mis viñetas (Serena, Ash, Misty, Volkner y Sho, Giselle y Joe), así que iré con el resto: para Vedia, probablemente aquí tenga diez u once años a lo mucho, y lo mismo aplica para Anabel. Para Ritchie (por cierto, esa viñeta va dedicada a **Goddess Artemiss** ), probablemente ocurra al año siguiente del encuentro en el restaurante que sucede en el Gaiden de Ritchie. Para Kincaid, fácilmente puede encajar en el año uno sin ningún problema. Por último, la de Lorelei, por mi estimación podría ocurrir unos cuatro o cinco años después del Gaiden de Lorelei.

En cualquier caso, espero que hayan disfrutado de leer estas viñetas tanto como yo y los demás disfrutamos de escribirlas. Una de las ventajas de estar en un círculo de escritores es cuanto ayuda a mejorar el feedback tu escritura al intercambiar ideas entre nosotros. ¿Cuáles les gustaron más? No olviden hacérnoslo saber.

Bien, supongo que esta será mi última contribución para el Resetverso por este año, a menos que puede terminar uno de los oneshots retrasados que decidí retomar (para relatar lo que pasó con el Escuadrón Squirtle), así que antes de marcharme, aquí está el omake de parte de **Vinylshadow**. Mis mejores deseos para todos en las fiestas, y también para el próximo año. Espero que todos tengan éxito en sus empresas, sean de lo que sean.

P.D: Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama, Jigsawpunisher** y **leonix644.** Por poco y se me olvida XD

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 POR** **VINYLSHADOW:**

Arceus despertó al sentir que algo rozaba los límites exteriores de su dimensión. Lo cual debería haber sido imposible dada su locación, más allá del tiempo y el espacio, supuestamente inalcanzable para cualquier cosa en el mundo que había creado. Colocándose sobre sus patas, el Pokémon Alpha se movió hacia la ubicación de la perturbación y abrió una ventana para ver quién había perturbado su descanso. Un hombre gordo con barba y que llevaba un traje rojo y blanco le devolvió la mirada, haciéndolo parpadear.

 **\- ¿Puedo ayudarte? –** le preguntó lentamente.

\- ¡Hola, Arceus! – le dijo con una voz alegre, haciendo eco varias veces. Arceus abrió más la ventana y parpadeó aún más sorprendido.

El hombre estaba sentado en una construcción extraña hecha de madera, a la cual estaban enganchados Celebi, Meloetta, Victini y Mew. Arceus sintió algo de furia levantarse en su estómago y suspiró, manteniendo su voz calmada.

 **\- No te mato solo porque mis hijos no parecen estar lastimados. –** le dijo Arceus, dirigiendo su rabia hacia el hombre sobre el trineo. – **¿** **Pero por qué están atados de ese modo?**

\- Fue su idea, de hecho. – dijo el hombre. – Tú eres mi última parada esta noche y querían que fuese memorable, así que reemplazaron a mi equipo usual de Stantlers y Sawsbucks. Fue un viaje muy accidentado, déjame decírtelo. – le dijo con un brillo en el ojo.

 **\- Ya… veo. –** dijo Arceus. – **Bueno, bien puedes pasar, ya que estar fuera en el vacío no es saludable para nadie. –** Echándose para atrás, abrió la ventana todavía más y el hombre y los legendarios se apilaron todos adentro.

\- Ahora. – dijo el hombre. – Es hora de las presentaciones, creo. Yo soy Santa. Me encargo de entregar juguetes por todo el mundo a las familias y a los Pokémon que los merecen. Y me quedé bastante perplejo sobre cómo llegaría hasta ti cuando Celebi se encontró conmigo y me ofreció guiarme. Los otros escucharon también y se sintieron muy emocionados de poder conocerte. – agregó mientras Meloetta y Victini sacaban algunos regalos de un gran saco en la parte trasera del trineo.

 _\- ¿Por qué no estás en la Sala del Origen? –_ preguntó Mew mientras flotaba sobre el área espartana que en la que Arceus había elegido residir.

 **\- Tengo mis razones. –** dijo Arceus, cuya voz dijo claramente que no quería que nadie hiciera más preguntas al respecto. Mew dudó un poco antes de asentir, con los ojos pensativos.

 _\- ¡Toma!_ – dijo Meloetta, sosteniendo un regalo delgado en el aire. – _¡Este es de parte de Victini y de mí!_

 _\- Traje comida y bebidas_. – dijo Celebi. – _Debes tener hambre._

 **\- ¿Y para qué es todo esto? –** preguntó Arceus, haciendo aparecer unas manos fantasmales para tomar una bebida, un plato con comida (zanahorias y galletas, como pudo notar) y algunos otros regalos que le ofrecían los demás.

\- _Sí que has estado fuera de sintonía, ¿verdad?_ – preguntó Celebi, cruzando los brazos y flotando en el aire. – _Para resumir, la Navidad es un tiempo para pasar con la familia y los amigos. Esta es la primera vez que tenemos oportunidad de llegar contigo, así que lo tomamos._

 **\- ¿Familia, hm? –** dijo Arceus distraídamente. – **Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que somos. –** Sus ojos se movieron hacia Mew por un momento y se entrecerraron. Mew levantó las cejas y algo pasó entre los dos antes de que Arceus asintiera y se sentara. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y un cómodo silencio cayó entre ellos. Arceus dejó que su mirada pasara entre los Pokémon reunidos y sintió que algo del hielo de su corazón se deshacía. Todos se veían bien, y parte de Arceus se preguntaba si los humanos se habrían vuelto más cercanos con sus creaciones, o si seguirían…

Arceus salvajemente cerró ese pensamiento antes de ir más allá. Los humanos no tenían lugar en sus pensamientos. Luego volteó hacia el que se hacía llamar Santa con curiosidad.

 **\- ¿Qué eres exactamente? –** preguntó Arceus.

\- Ya te lo dije. – replicó el hombre, mirando fijamente a Arceus. El creador frunció el cejo y escaneó la mente del hombre con curiosidad, sorprendido de ver que lo dejó entrar sin problemas. Pasando por los incontables años que había en su interior, Arceus se retiró e inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

 **\- Un placer. –** dijo Arceus suavemente. Santa asintió y se levantó mientras Meloetta comenzaba a tararear una tonada. La simple melodía llenó el espacio y aunque no fuese una canción que Arceus reconocía, podía ver que el Pokémon musical cantara con regularidad. Era algo reservado solo para la familia cercana y probablemente algo que ninguno de ellos volvería a escuchar en otra ocasión. Mew agregó su propia vos y la canción cambió, mientras Meloetta dejaba que Mew tomara el liderazgo.

Y entonces Arceus lo entendió. El Pokémon Alpha empezó a tocar cada melodía simultáneamente, ganándose un asentimiento de Meloetta y miradas de sorpresa del resto de los Pokémon presentes. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que habían estado cantando en armonías separadas y se dejaron llevar con la música.

Santa observó a los Pokémon mientras cantaban, sonriendo bajo su barba mientras se retiraba tranquilamente. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, y estaba haciéndose tarde. Tenía una larga lista por chequear para el próximo año, y si lo que vio era cierto, tendría mucho qué agregar y cambiar en ella. Saliendo de la burbuja dimensional de Arceus, Santa se sentó en su trineo por un momento antes de desaparecer en una lluvia de hielo y nieve, sin dejar atrás nada excepto el suave sonido de las campanillas.


	64. Interludio del Montañero

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio del Montañero**

 **Escrito por BRANDON369, Editado por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Volverse fuerte lleva tiempo y esfuerzo. Pero hay un límite de lo que puedes lograr si te quedas en un solo lugar, sin importar qué tanto te esfuerces o cuánto tiempo pase. Un Montañero tendrá que abandonar las montañas que ama para aprender a experimentar más del mundo exterior si quiere llegar a ser verdaderamente fuerte…

* * *

 _ **Región de Kanto…**_

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde aquel día en que salió de Ciudad Pewter, prometiendo convertirse en un gran entrenador. Muy pocos conocían su nombre, pero eso no tenía importancia, además casi todos los que conoció en sus años de viaje simplemente lo apodaron "El Montañero".

En un principio, de verdad creía ser un gran entrenador: a diferencia de muchos de esos mocosos de quince años, él era más inteligente. Al obtener su primer Pokémon se exilió en las montañas y se pasó años enteros entrenando. Era tonto pensar que conseguiría hacerse con el campeonato siendo un simple adolescente sin experiencia, por lo que decidió fortalecerse. Su estadía en las montañas le dio grandes frutos, pues capturó un buen equipo con diferentes Pokémon, además de fortalecerse él mismo físicamente, y siempre estaba listo para desafiar a cualquier entrenador que pasara por las montañas.

Al fin estaba listo para abandonar la cordillera; con la experiencia obtenida, no tendría rival alguno en la Liga Pokémon. Quizá incluso la gente se diera cuenta de su habilidad y lo reclutasen para ser líder de gimnasio o miembro del Alto Mando. Decidió que la mejor manera de mostrarse ante el mundo como un gran entrenador era ganando algún torneo, y convenientemente, el Domo de Batallas de Lavender estaba a punto de empezar uno. Era el desafío perfecto, nada podría salir mal.

Pero todo se fue en picada, y fue derrotado con una facilidad terrorífica. Su oponente fue una chica adolescente que no pasaba de los quince años. Quizás podía excusarse con que su Pokémon era un Poliwrath, una de las especies de tipo Agua más fuertes de Kanto, pero el Montañero pensaba que aun con desventaja de tipos, una chica de su edad la tendría difícil contra un entrenador con tantos años de entrenamiento bajo el cinturón.

El Domo de Batallas solo fue el inicio de una gran racha de derrotas. Primero, enfrentó a un sujeto extraño con un Marowak, perdiendo horriblemente. También luchó con un joven pelirrojo de mala actitud que destrozó su equipo totalmente usando una especie de gato gigante que lanzaba fuego. Luego ese niño silencioso que lo venció usando un Pikachu, de entre todas las cosas. No importaba lo que hiciera, seguía siendo derrotado una y otra vez. Quizás la peor de sus derrotas fue aquella vez que una chica le hizo morder el polvo usando únicamente a un Bellsprout… ¡un diminuto Bellsprout había sido suficiente para apalearlo!

Lo que más le frustraba no eran solo sus derrotas; era que aquellos que lo habían vencido solamente eran adolescentes. Estaba seguro que la mayoría de ellos apenas llevaría un año entrenando Pokémon, dos cuando mucho. ¿Cómo podían ser tan fuertes a esa edad? Eso no tenía sentido: era imposible que un niño que apenas comenzaba su viaje pudiera derrotar a entrenadores experimentados y hacerse con el campeonato, algo como eso desafiaba toda lógica. Bruno no había llegado al Alto Mando en su primer año, Lance no crio a un Dragonite superpoderoso en el primer intento, y Lorelei tampoco se había hecho tan fuerte de la noche a la mañana. Todos ellos habían pasado años entrenando para llegar a donde estaban y eso era lo que el Montañero pensaba hacer.

No dejaría que otro niño sin experiencia lo derrotara. Se repondría y les mostraría la diferencia entre un novato con suerte y alguien con años de entrenamiento.

No tardó en escuchar acerca de otro torneo que se realizaría en Ciudad Fuchsia, quizá el destino le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad. Llegó hasta la ciudad, decidido a no perder… y fue ahí cuando lo vio: un entrenador joven de pelo morado y con una cara de pocos amigos, que acababa de liberar a dos Pokémon: un Onix y un Mr. Mime. Esos dos no se veían nada bien, estaban demasiado golpeados por todas partes, como si acabaran de salir de un combate particularmente duro. No podía soltarlos a la naturaleza en ese estado. El Montañero no soportó ver esta escena, así que fue a reclamarle al chico por lo que acababa de hacer, pero este solamente lo ignoró sin mostrarle respeto alguno, y harto de su insistencia, al entrenador no le quedo de otra que retar al Montañero a un combate.

Viendo su oportunidad para enseñarle a ese niño algunas cosas, aceptó gustoso. El combate comenzó bastante bien: el chico comenzó con un Raichu, así que el Montañero decidió contraatacar con su propio Onix, derrotando al Pokémon Eléctrico tras un duro combate. Debía admitir que el chico era hábil, pero con todo su entrenamiento en la montaña, no había forma de que un niño lo derrotara.

O al menos eso pensó en un principio, antes de ver al segundo Pokémon de su oponente: una enorme tortuga de aspecto intimidante con árboles creciendo en su espalda. De repente la batalla se tornó cuesta arriba: esa tortuga resultó ser tan fuerte que logró derrotar a la mitad de su equipo por sí sola. La única salida que encontró el Montañero fue enviar a su Golem y sacrificarlo con el ataque Explosión. Se deshizo de aquella tortuga, pero ahora estaba en seria desventaja, quedándose solo dos Pokémon contra los cuatro de su oponente.

A pesar de ser una captura reciente, decidió enviar a su fiel Machop contra aquel niño, esperando poderle dar la vuelta a la situación. Su oponente sin embargo le envió a un gigantesco Nidoking, y pese a atacar con sus movimientos más poderosos, el Montañero estaba en grandes problemas.

\- ¡Nidoking! ¡Usa Bulldozer!

\- ¡No! ¡Machop! – El Montañero solo podía ver con impotencia como su Pokémon era mandado a volar por una gran ola de choque por la tierra antes de regresarlo a su Pokébola.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo, ya ríndete de una vez. – Aquel niño lo veía claramente sin respeto alguno. No podía permitir que esto continuara.

\- ¡Esta pelea aún no ha terminado! ¡Te demostraré los frutos de años en las montañas! – Solo le quedaba una oportunidad, pero era todo lo que necesitaba. Llegó el momento de usar a uno de sus Pokémon más confiables. Quizá no fue su inicial, pero sí su primera captura. No podían perder. – ¡Rhydon, te elijo a ti!

\- ¡Rhy! – Su Pokémon observó al entrenador contrario con decisión, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Por otro lado, el oponente no parecía preocupado en lo absoluto.

\- Acabemos con esto rápido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

\- ¡Rhydon y yo lo acabaremos por ti! ¡Usa Derribo!

Como un tanque viviente, el Pokémon rinoceronte bípedo se lanzó a la carga, haciendo temblar el piso a su paso. Sorprendentemente, el Nidoking detuvo su marcha solamente con la fuerza de sus brazos, y entonces una energía purpura comenzó a rodear a Rhydon.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es Punta Tóxica! – El Montañero acababa de ser atrapado por una habilidad bastante molesta. Con su Pokémon envenenado, las cosas no lucían nada bien.

\- ¡Arrójalo, Nidoking! ¡Deshazte de él!

Con una fuerza impresionante, el Pokémon Venenoso levantó a Rhydon por los aires y lo arrojó brutalmente al suelo. Pero aun así, consiguió ponerse de pie de nuevo.

\- ¡No podemos rendirnos, Rhydon! ¡Mostrémosles el nuevo movimiento que estuvimos perfeccionando! ¡Usa Terremoto!

El Rhydon dio un pisotón con toda su furia, haciendo que el suelo comenzara a retumbar con fuerza y enviando grandes grietas hacia Nidoking, aunque su entrenador no parecía preocupado por esto.

\- Contrarréstalo con Bulldozer.

Nidoking envió una onda de choque terrestre bastante potente, que chocó con el movimiento de Rhydon de frente, tragándoselo por completo y golpeando de lleno a su oponente para rematar.

\- ¡Acabalo de una vez! ¡Patada Doble!

Antes de que Rhydon se recuperara, Nidoking se le arrojó encima, golpeándolo con sus pesadas piernas. El Montañero solo podía ver anonadado como su Pokémon salía volando por aquel golpe al tiempo que se debilitaba resentido por el veneno. Había perdido… otra vez.

\- Nada mal, Nidoking. – El chico lo regresó a su Pokébola. – Creo que reemplazaras a Onix en la revancha de mañana.

El Montañero no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. No solo lo habían vencido, le habían pateado el trasero completamente. Y lo hizo un niño de quince años con serios problemas de actitud, nada menos. Era realmente frustrante, pero él no era un mal perdedor, aun con lo que había hecho su oponente. Lo menos que podía hacer era reconocer su habilidad y felicitarlo por la victoria.

\- Me has derrotado chico, tu Nidoking es increíble. – Intentó estrecharle la mano a su oponente, pero este groseramente se rehusó.

\- Patético, eres uno de los sujetos más débiles con los que he peleado. Esta victoria no significa nada.

Al escuchar estas palabras, el Montañero observo el suelo con rabia, pero no contra ese niño, sino contra sí mismo. Quizá lo que dijo este niño patán era cierto después de todo, quizá si era patético. Aun con todo su entrenamiento, no podía conseguir una simple victoria. Seguía siendo derrotado por entrenadores novatos, y la peor parte, ni siquiera sabía por qué ¿Le faltaba habilidad? Les había fallado a sus Pokémon; ellos merecían un buen entrenador, no uno patético como él.

\- Sera mejor que me vaya, no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo. – Y con esas palabras, el chico se dio la vuelta, dándole una última mirada arrogante.

Aquella vez, no se inscribió al torneo de Ciudad Fuchsia. Simplemente llevó a Onix y Mr. Mime al Centro Pokémon, los curarían y con algo de suerte serían llevados a alguna de las reservas naturales clásicas de la ciudad. Ese mismo día, el Montañero abandonó la ciudad. Tenía que reencontrarse, convertirse en un buen entrenador, para que nadie pudiese llamarlo "patético" nunca más.

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde, Túnel Roca…**_

Ahí estaba nuevamente. Solo conocía una forma de hacerse fuerte: Ir a entrenar a cuevas y montañas. Ya estaba decidido, se pasaría los próximos meses entrenando más duro que nunca. ¿Qué pasaría entonces con la Liga Pokémon? No había ningún problema, al terminar su entrenamiento, retaría algún gimnasio a una batalla de acceso inmediato a la liga. Después de todo, con lo que aprendiera en las montañas, con certeza alcanzaría el nivel de un entrenador con ocho medallas. Rápidamente decidió su primera parada: el Túnel Roca. Le habían llegado muchos rumores sobre esta cueva que era un laberinto, así que era el reto perfecto.

Tardó unos días en llegar, pero finalmente estaba frente a la entrada. El lugar se veía oscuro, pero eso no era problema; tenía el Pokémon perfecto para este oscuro y difícil camino.

\- Sal ahora, Vulpix.

El pequeño Pokémon zorro veía a su entrenador, para luego girarse y darle un vistazo a la entrada de la cueva.

\- Prepárate, amigo, pasaremos los próximos meses entrenando sin parar en ese lugar.

Su compañero Pokémon no se veía tan ilusionado por esto. Luego señaló a la mochila con sus patitas.

\- No te preocupes, la mochila está repleta de comida, sobreviviremos.

\- Vul, vul. – El Pokémon de tipo Fuego miró a su a su entrenador, quien comprendió lo que quería.

\- Sé que no te gusta la comida enlatada, pero tendrás que aguantar. El entrenamiento en las montañas te hará más fuerte. Seguro no querrás que te vuelva a aplastar otra tortuga de planta sobrealimentada, ¿verdad?

El Vulpix solo ladeó la cabeza y lanzo un gruñido. No era como que lo hubiera vencido un inicial de tipo Hierba en su primera etapa; esa cosa era un verdadero monstruo. No estaba seguro si entrenar en las montañas sería suficiente como para pedirle la revancha algún día.

\- Vamos, amigo, no seas quisquilloso. Sabes que me gusta comer filetes tanto como a cualquiera, pero si queremos volvernos más fuertes, tendremos que hacer sacrificios.

El Pokémon prefirió no pensar de qué criatura sacarían los filetes esos humanos y solo soltó un pequeño suspiro. Se adentró junto a su entrenador hacia las profundidades de la cueva y aunque al principio era demasiado oscuro, fue cuestión de unos minutos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran y pudieran caminar tranquilamente.

Transcurrieron varias horas. El Montañero siempre consideraba emocionante explorar nuevas cuevas o montañas, ya que uno nunca sabía lo que se iba a encontrar en estas. Por un tiempo, los únicos Pokémon que se encontraron fueron algunos Zubats o Geodudes, de los cuales Vulpix se encargó rápidamente, aunque con algunos problemas con los de Roca.

Y entonces ocurrió: se encontró frente a un Pokémon de lo más curioso, se trataba de un pequeño cangrejo de color naranja. Un Krabby, aunque este era bastante pequeño comparado a otros que había visto a lo largo de sus viajes. El Montañero y su Vulpix estaban confundidos; los Krabbys eran Pokémon de Agua, comunes en la región de Kanto, pero normalmente se los veía cerca de playas o lagos, no en el interior de las cuevas. ¿Acaso había algún río subterráneo en el interior del Túnel Roca?

\- Hola, amiguito. ¿De dónde saliste? ¿Acaso estas perdido? – Como respuesta el cangrejo comenzó a sacar espuma de su boca.

El Montañero se quedó observándolo por un instante. No parecía muy fuerte, pero aparentemente tenía actitud. Quizá eso era lo que le faltaba a su equipo, un tipo Agua para cubrir sus debilidades. Ya se imaginaba su propio Krabby de montaña. Un Pokémon único, que con algo de entrenamiento hasta podría convertirlo en un Kingler. Ya estaba sacando una Pokébola para capturarlo, cuando…

\- _Señor, le agradecería que no intente capturar a Kooky. –_ El Montañero se detuvo en seco. ¿Quién le había dicho eso? Lo más extraño fue que su Vulpix no reaccionó.

\- ¿Oíste eso, Vulpix? – El Pokémon de Fuego solo ladeó su cabeza sin saber lo que le pasaba a su entrenador. – ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

No hubo respuesta. El hombre se estaba poniendo nervioso. Comenzó a buscar a alguien entre la oscuridad y fue entonces que lo vio: una silueta desconocida cuyo único rasgo distinguible en la oscuridad eran un par de ojos rojos observándolo fijamente.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muestra la cara! – El Montañero y su Vulpix se pusieron en guardia. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Algún demonio de las minas? ¿La personificación de Giratina? ¿El producto de algún experimento que ahora estaba descontrolado y escondido en una cueva mientras planeaba como destruir el planeta?

La figura comenzó a acercarse a él, y ahí pudo verla mejor. No era ningún monstruo, era simplemente una niña pequeña de no más de nueve años, con cabello castaño y extrañas marcas en las mejillas. Al Montañero le sorprendió verla en medio de una cueva tan peligrosa, totalmente sola y vistiendo únicamente algunos trapos viejos. Mientras pensaba en esto, la niña se le acercó.

 _\- Señor, tengo sed. ¿No tiene algo de agua?_ – El Montañero se sorprendió aún más, la chica ni siquiera había abierto la boca, pero él la escuchó claramente. ¿Acaso estaba imaginando cosas? – _Le pregunté si tiene algo de agua._

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! – El Montañero siempre tenía botellas extra y cantimploras llenas de agua en su mochila, así que tomó una y se la pasó a la niña. – Aquí tienes.

La niña abrió la botella y comenzó a bebérsela con gran velocidad y desesperación. Cuando iba por la mitad se la pasó al Krabby para que también se hidratara. El Montañero y su Vulpix estaban sorprendidos, esta niña sí que debía de tener sed.

 _\- ¿Me puede dar más?_

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el Montañero se sentó junto a esta niña y su Krabby. En verdad era extraña, y no solo por el hecho de haberse tomado ya tres de sus botellas de agua, ni tampoco por vestir esos harapos cual si fuera pordiosera. No, lo más extraño era lo silenciosa que había estado, abriendo la boca únicamente para tomar agua. Estaba completamente seguro de que ni siquiera la abrió para hablarle ni una sola vez. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Una vez que se terminó otra cantimplora de agua, se volteó hacia él y lo observo fijamente.

\- _Disculpe, señor…_ – Lo confirmó, esa niña no movió la boca al hablarle. Era como si escuchara su voz dentro de su mente. – _¿Quién es usted exactamente?_

\- ¿Yo? – El Montañero se rascó la cabeza. Se había tardado bastante en preguntar por su identidad. – Soy solo un Montañero que disfruta de explorar las cuevas y montes. ¿Tú quién eres?

\- _Solo soy Mizu._

\- Pareces algo joven, pero aun así tienes un Krabby. ¿Eres entrenadora?

\- _No, solo soy Mizu y él es Kooky._ – La joven solo levantó al pequeño cangrejo, quien solo chasqueó sus tenazas. Qué chica más extraña.

\- Oye niña…

\- _No soy niña, soy Mizu._

\- Sí, lo siento, solo quiero preguntarte algo.

 _\- ¿Qué cosa?_

\- ¿Cómo es que me estás hablando? Tu boca está cerrada y aun así escucho tu voz claramente. – Al hacer esta pregunta, la niña únicamente ladeo su cabeza confundida.

\- _Se equivoca, no le estoy hablando._

\- ¿De qué hablas? Acabas de hacerlo…

\- _No, solamente estoy proyectando mis pensamientos dentro de su cabeza._ – ¿De qué estaba hablando esta chica? ¿Era posible meter pensamientos en la cabeza de alguien? El Montañero le dio un rápido vistazo a su Vulpix, no parecía escuchar nada de lo que esta niña había dicho. Por lo visto solo él la estaba escuchando. – _Puedo hacerlo porque soy parte de tipo Psíquico._

\- ¿Tipo Psíquico? ¿Quieres decir que eres una psíquica? – El Montañero había escuchado rumores sobre entrenadores capaces de proyectar sus instrucciones en la mente de sus Pokémon, sin necesidad de gritarlas en voz alta. Pero también escuchó que la mayoría eran adultos mayores con años de entrenamiento, y esta niña tenía a lo mucho nueve.

\- _Bueno, soy mitad tipo Psíquico y mitad tipo Agua._ – dijo ella. Una cosa era segura, aquella niña tan extraña tenía una imaginación muy vivaz.

\- Oye niña… – Estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- _No soy niña, soy Mizu._

\- Lo siento. Lo que quiero es saber por qué usas esos trucos psíquicos para hablarme. ¿Acaso eres muda o algo por el estilo?

 _\- Claro que no soy muda, es solo que…_ – El Montañero pudo ver cierta pena en el rostro de la chica. – _Yo no conozco el idioma de los humanos. Es más fácil proyectar mis pensamientos en su mente._

\- No entiendo de qué hablas. ¿Acaso eres extranjera o algo?

\- _No sé lo que sea eso, pero según mi familia yo soy un Starmie_. – Ante esta revelación el Montañero estalló en risa.

\- Vaya que tienes una gran imaginación, niña.

\- _¡Que no soy "niña", soy Mizu! – le respondió mirándola enojada._

\- Sí, lo que digas. – El hombre decidió tomar nota del nombre de la niña, para no acostumbrarse a seguirla llamando así.

\- _Usted no me cree, ¿verdad? –_ le preguntó. Claro que no le creía, era solamente una niña jugando a ser un Pokémon _._

\- Escucha, está bien jugar, pero no debes dejarte llevar por la imaginación.

 _\- ¡No estoy mintiendo! – El montañero observó cómo Mizu se concentraba fuertemente antes que su expresión cambiara. Fue como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea. – ¡Mire esto!_

Sin previo aviso, la pequeña niña extendió sus brazos al frente y envió una ráfaga de estrellas, que volaron por el lugar hasta chocar contra una pared. La quijada del Montañero casi cayó hasta el suelo: ¡Esa niña acababa de usar un ataque de Rapidez! La chica sonrió al ver las caras que pusieron el Montañero y su Vulpix, no tenían precio.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! Niña, tú…

\- _No soy niña, soy Mizu._

\- ¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?!

 _\- Ya se lo dije, soy una Starmie._

-¿Cómo puedes ser un Starmie? – Fue entonces que el Montañero recordó algunos rumores que escucho en su viaje. Solo rumores, no podía ser verdad, y aun así… no había otra explicación. – Eres… eres una Bloodliner, ¿verdad?

 _\- ¿Así nos dicen los humanos? Según recuerdo cada criatura tiene distintas formas de llamar a aquellos que son como yo. Una vez conocí un Dratini que pensó que yo era como un "Sacerdote de Arceus", también escuche de Lucarios que nos comparaban con "Guardianes del Aura". Algunos Pokémon de Hielo nos llaman "Crueles Seres del Calor Infernal", pero mi familia dice que soy como un "Héroe del Mar" de tiempos antiguos._

\- ¡Eso no importa, eres una Bloodliner! – El Montañero comenzó a recordar todo lo que había escuchado sobre ellos. – ¡Esto es genial, nunca imaginé que conocería a uno en mi vida! ¡Esto quiere decir que tienes poderes que ningún humano podría imaginar!

\- _No es la gran cosa, incluso Kooky usa mejores ataques que yo. –_ Cuando notó que lo observaban, el cangrejo comenzó a echar espuma por la boca. – _Aunque tengo otra habilidad. Si miro a la gente a los ojos, puedo hacer que hagan lo que yo quiero por un tiempo. Aunque mis padres dicen que solo funciona en las mentes débiles, y solo puedo usarla por un día._

\- ¿Es como el truco mental de los Jedi? – preguntó el Montañero.

 _\- ¿Qué es eso?_

\- Oh, es cierto, disculpa. No me prestes atención. – El Montañero permaneció en silencio antes de continuar. – Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Y qué haces en esta cueva? Digo, eres muy pequeña para viajar sola.

 _\- Yo… me separé de mis padres, unos humanos malvados se los llevaron._

\- ¡¿Se llevaron a tus padres?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

\- _Se lo mostraré._

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responderle, la mente del Montañero fue bombardeada por diversas imágenes. Podía ver a Mizu sumergida en el agua, acompañada por su Krabby y Pokémon de Agua de diversas clases; había varios Goldeens, Horseas y Poliwags entre otros. Había además un par de Seakings particularmente enormes, más grandes que cualquiera que el Montañero hubiera visto en su vida.

\- ¡¿Acaso intentas decirme que tus padres son unos Seakings?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?

 _\- Bueno, obviamente no son mis verdaderos padres, pero ellos me han criado desde que me encontraron cuando era un bebé._

\- ¡Pero ellos viven en el fondo del agua! ¡¿Cómo es siquiera posible que vivas con ellos?!

\- _Soy una Starmie, es obvio que puedo respirar bajo el agua._

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes hablar el idioma de los Pokémon?

\- _No, la verdad no puedo. Ellos intentaron enseñarme, pero es muy difícil. Así que tuve que aprender a proyectar mis pensamientos en la mente de mis amigos para comunicarme con ellos._

\- Eres muy rara, niña.

\- _¡No soy niña, soy Mizu!_

\- Aunque eso explicaría por qué vistes esos trapos viejos.

 _\- ¿Estos? Hace mucho frio fuera del agua, así que siempre que salgo me pongo esto_.

\- ¿Y cómo fue que acabaste aquí?

En lugar de responder, la niña solamente continuó con su bombardeo de imágenes. El Montañero observó como los Pokémon de agua eran atacados por un grupo de Tentacruel, obligándolos a salir a la superficie, donde fueron capturados por algunas redes.

 _\- Los únicos que pudimos escapar fuimos Kooky y yo_.

\- Ya veo. Parecía obra de cazadores furtivos.

\- _Fue horrible. Intentamos ir a una construcción humana a pedir ayuda, pero…_

La niña le mostró una imagen de una enorme fabrica, y como eran perseguidos por un enorme grupo de Magnemites enfadados.

\- Hey, conozco ese lugar. Es la Central de Energía abandonada, y está llena de Pokémon Eléctricos. – El Montañero notó como la niña temblaba en el suelo, aterrada. – ¿Ocurre algo?

 _\- No me gustan los Pokémon Eléctricos. ¡Son horribles y dan miedo!_

\- Creo que ya entiendo. Te metiste a esta cueva para escapar de los Pokémon Eléctricos. – La niña únicamente asintió con la cabeza. – No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

 _\- ¿En serio, me ayudará?_ – El Krabby comenzó a sacar espuma desde su boca. – _Kooky no cree que usted pueda ayudarnos._

\- No te preocupes. – Esta era la oportunidad del Montañero, tenía que demostrar de qué estaba hecho. Él era un adulto con experiencia, no un adolescente en su primer año de entrenamiento.- Estás ante uno de los entrenadores con más experiencia que hay.

 _\- ¿Qué significa eso?_

\- Los Pokémon que poseo están en un alto nivel. ¡Sus habilidades han sido desarrolladas en las montañas más escarpadas de Kanto!

 _\- ¿Eso quiere decir que usted es fuerte?_

\- ¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Tengo tres medallas de gimnasio que lo prueban! – El hombre sacó su estuche de medallas y se lo mostró a la niña. – ¡Tuve grandes victorias en los gimnasios de Pewter, Porta Vista y Pico de la Doncella!

 _\- ¿Esas cosas son alguna prueba de fuerza?_

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡Soy el Montañero más poderoso de todos, y conmigo no tienes nada qué temer! ¿Alguna pregunta?

 _\- Solo una. ¿Me podría dar un poco más de agua? Me está dando sed otra vez._

* * *

 _ **Unas horas más tarde…**_

Y así, el Montañero comenzó a recorrer los largos caminos del Túnel Roca. La pequeña caminaba a su lado, tomando agua de su cantimplora mientras sostenía una linterna con la otra mano. Nunca imaginó que su viaje de entrenamiento lo llevaría a encontrarse con un Bloodliner. Había escuchado algunas cosas de ellos, pero la verdad no pensaba que existían.

Pese a que la gran mayoría ya tomaba la existencia de los Bloodliners por sentado, el Montañero era un poco más escéptico. Era más del tipo "ver para creer", especialmente tratándose de gente con poderes especiales, pero su encuentro con esta niña borró cualquier duda de su existencia.

De cierta manera, tuvo suerte de encontrarla. Tal vez era una niña extraña, pero de buenas a primeras le había caído bien. Sin mencionar que, al ser un adulto, se sentía en la obligación de ayudar a quien lo necesitara, aunque eso pudiera traerle problemas.

\- Oye, niña…

\- _No soy niña, soy Mizu._

\- Como sea, la cosa es que pareces inusualmente feliz. – Así era, Mizu se encontraba bastante sonriente y pensativa mientras tomaba agua de su cantimplora.

\- _Lo estaré. Cuando usted rescate a mi familia, podré volver a mi hogar bajo el agua y abandonar el tenebroso mundo de la superficie._

\- Ah, vamos. Las montañas no son tan malas. – Después de vagar tanto tiempo por las montañas, había terminado encariñándose con ellas.

 _\- No son solo las montañas. El mundo exterior me da miedo; todo aquí es tan extraño. Solo quiero volver a mi casa junto a Kooky._ – Al escucharla decir esto, el Montañero solo se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que Mizu lo mirara confundida.

\- Sabes, cuando tenía tu edad, también pensaba igual.

 _\- ¿En serio?_

\- Sí, aunque eran tiempos distintos. La gente no conocía tanto sobre los Pokémon y muchos les tenían miedo por lo agresivos que eran. Por eso no mucha gente salía de sus pueblos y ciudades natales.

 _\- ¿Los Pokémon eran agresivos? Sin contar a esos tenebrosos de tipo Eléctrico, a mí siempre me han tratado bien._

\- Creo que el problema es que nosotros no los conocíamos bien. Pero entonces llegaron ellos: la primera generación de Entrenadores Legendarios.

 _\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?_

\- Los mejores entre los mejores, la gran élite. Yo tenía solo como siete u ocho años cuando comencé a escuchar historias acerca de ellos, y fueron toda una inspiración. Parecían invencibles, viajaban libres por el mundo sin nadie que los detuviera. No le tenían miedo alguno a los Pokémon, sin importar cuan peligrosos eran. Ahí fue cuando supe lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

 _\- ¿Usted quería ser como ellos?_

\- Todos querían ser como ellos. Viajar libres por este gran mundo en una época donde la gente le temía a los Pokémon, era todo un sueño. Quizá tardé un poco en obtener mi Pokémon inicial, pero finalmente me hice entrenador.

 _-¿Entonces usted ha viajado por todo el mundo?_

Al escuchar la pregunta de esa niña, el Montañero quedó estático. En realidad, no había viajado tanto ni conocía muchos lugares. Desde aquel día cuando su padre le regaló su Onix, como ya era tradición en Pewter, pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando en las montañas para hacerse más fuerte. Diablos, ni siquiera conocía por completo a la región de Kanto; él pensaba que un novato no tendría oportunidad en este mundo, así que quiso hacerse fuerte antes de recorrerlo, pero…

Ya habían pasado muchos años, y pudo haberlos usado para viajar por varias regiones. ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo el tiempo? Quizá la razón por la que esos entrenadores principiantes eran tan fuertes era porque aprovechaban su tiempo para conocer distintos lugares, en vez de quedarse en un solo sitio por años. El hombre suspiró, recordando el pasado y sus años de entrenamiento, además del día que inició su viaje, con la intención ver todos los lugares posibles.

¿Exactamente en qué momento se había desviado de su objetivo inicial? Se regañó mentalmente; el tiempo perdido era algo que no se podía recuperar. De hecho, cuando conoció a Mizu, se estaba preparando para otro exilio en las montañas.

 _\- Oiga señor montañero, ya se acabó el agua que me dio. –_ La chica extendió la cantimplora vacía. – _¿Podría tomar más?_

\- Eres un barril sin fondo, ¿verdad? – Sin duda se había topado con la niña más extraña del mundo.- No te preocupes, todavía me quedan dos botellas. Puedes buscarlas en mi mochila.

Mientras caminaban, la niña comenzó a registrar la mochila en busca de agua, aunque encontró una extraña pulsera y la miró con curiosidad.

 _\- ¿Qué es esto? Se ve extraño._

\- ¡Hey niña, cuidado con eso!

\- _¡No soy niña, soy Mizu!_

\- Como sea, solo ten cuidado con esa pulsera. ¿Ves la piedra que tiene incrustada? La gané en un torneo de batallas. Si consigo evolucionar a mi Onix, puedo usar esa piedra para hacerlo mucho más fuerte. Será mi arma secreta.

Pese a que la niña no lo comprendía bien, el Montañero tenía plena confianza en dicha piedra, Onix era su Pokémon más poderoso y una vez que evolucionara podría utilizar el regalo que le dieron en el Domo Batalla para hacerlo invencible. Claro que antes tenía que encontrar un poco de Revestimiento Metálico, y después una Mega Piedra compatible con él.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto en otro lugar…**_

Cerca de la costa se podía divisar un enorme barco aproximándose. Dicha embarcación sobresalía mucho del resto, especialmente por gran calavera con huesos cruzados pintada en la vela principal. Este barco era navegado por un grupo de piratas cuyo líder era un sujeto gordo de bigote con un pañuelo azul en la cabeza. Aquellos que conocían su nombre no lo olvidarían jamás, y aquellos que no lo conocían habrían deseado jamás haberlo hecho. Él era el Capitán Crook, uno de los piratas más temidos en los siete mares, y por cuya captura se ofrecía una jugosa recompensa, vivo o muerto (de preferencia lo segundo).

En aquel momento su tripulación se encontraba haciendo una fiesta, celebrando una exitosa y fructífera cacería. Sus tanques estaban llenos de Pokémon acuáticos; sin embargo el capitán no estaba del todo satisfecho.

\- ¡Scuz! ¡Quiero un reporte sobre nuestra última pesca! – llamó a su primer oficial. El pirata observaba como su torpe lacayo subía a cubierta tan apurado que acababa tropezándose con la madera del piso. Seguramente estaba borracho nuevamente. Si Scuz no le fuera tan útil, haría mucho tiempo que lo habría hecho caminar por la plancha.

\- ¡Si señor! Aquí está el reporte. – Scuz sacó un papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a leerlo con algo de dificultad. – La captura fue buena, tenemos suficientes Pokémon como para cubrir la cuota mensual con el Fantasma y todavía nos sobrarían bastantes.

\- Muy bien, quizá ganemos algo vendiéndolos en el mercado negro. – Crook no podía esperar para contar todo el dinero que obtendría con este trabajo.

\- No lo sé, señor. Son especies acuáticas muy comunes en Kanto y a excepción de ese par de Seaking, ninguno parece estar de un nivel alto. – dijo Scuz. El capitán gruñó al escuchar las estupideces de su subordinado.

\- ¿Es que acaso no has aprendido nada? ¡Grandísimo idiota, estos Pokémon pueden ser comunes aquí en Kanto, pero en otras regiones son extremadamente raros! Fácilmente podríamos ir a Orre a venderlos o hacer algún trueque. En una región tan desértica, seguro se impresionaran por algunos Pokémon acuáticos. Quizá y alguno de los Siete Hermanos nos dé algo bueno por ellos.

\- ¡Cielos señor, es usted un genio!

\- Por algo soy el Capitán de este barco. Escucha bien, Scuz, deja a los Seaking para nosotros, nos vendría bien en nuestro equipo. Separa la mitad de los que capturamos para entregárselos al Fantasma, falta poco para entregar nuestra cuota y no es sabio fallarle con las deudas. Los Pokémon sobrantes nos los llevaremos a Orre. – El pirata se aseguró de ser muy específico al darle órdenes a su subordinado, para que hasta un idiota como él pudiera cumplirlas.

\- ¡Si, señor! – Scuz hizo su pose característica, pero antes de retirarse decidió preguntarle algo. – Cuando termine, ¿les digo a los muchachos que se preparen para levar anclas?

\- ¡No! ¡No nos moveremos de este lugar! – gritó el Capitán, confundiendo a Scuz.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya no hay mucho que hacer por la Ruta 10.

\- No me cuestiones, estúpido. Todavía queda el mayor premio que este lugar puede ofrecernos: La Bloodliner.

\- ¿Se refiere a la niña que escapó mientras atacábamos? ¿Qué haremos con ella?

\- Es una Bloodliner. ¿Sabes acaso cuánto pagaría la gente por uno de esos fenómenos? Podemos venderla muy bien para que le hagan experimentos. – El pirata todavía recordaba la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a una niña salir desde el fondo del mar junto a los Pokémon que tenía que capturar.

\- Pero Capitán, es solo una niña pequeña, ¿no cree que eso sería algo cruel?

\- ¡¿Una niña pequeña?! ¡Ella no es una niña pequeña! ¡ES UNA BLOODLINER! ¡UN MONSTRUO DE LA NATURALEZA!

El capitán pirata apenas podía contener su ira ante la estupidez de su lacayo. A veces se veía tentado a meter a Scuz de cabeza dentro de uno de sus cañones y dispararlo hacía el mar.

-¡Sí, señor! – El primer oficial se vio intimidado ante su capitán, pero aun así se le escapó un último comentario. – Aunque yo no sé qué hay de malo con los Bloodliners…

\- ¡Scuz! ¡Debería arrojarte por la borda solo por decir esa estupidez! – La ira del capitán hizo que Scuz diera un respingo. – ¡Los Bloodliners son criaturas horribles y peligrosas! ¡Mi honorable padre cayó luchando en alta mar contra uno de esos fenómenos!

\- ¡Sí, señor! ¡Lamento haberlo contradicho! – Scuz pensó que sería mejor no cuestionar más a su capitán. Incurrir en su ira equivalía a firmar su sentencia de muerte.

\- Más te vale. En cuanto esa niña vuelva aquí, movilizaremos todas nuestras fuerzas en su contra.

\- ¿Cómo está tan seguro que ella volverá? Ya podría haberse ido para no volver.

\- Ah no, ella volverá, de eso estoy seguro. Mientras tengamos a sus amigos, ella vendrá a buscarlos. Jejejejeje, ¡BUAJAJAJAJAJA! – Scuz no pudo más que ver atemorizado a su capitán riéndose como un maniaco, hasta que de pronto se detuvo. – ¿Todavía estás aquí, Scuz? ¡Ve a cumplir con lo que te ordené, pronto!

\- ¡Si señor! – El primer oficial se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes de su capitán. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿de verdad esperaba que la niña se hiciera la heroína y viniera a buscar a su familia, luego de haber dicho los horribles que eran los bloodliners?

* * *

 _ **Ruta 10…**_

El Montañero pronto se dio cuenta de que desconocía muchas cosas sobre las cuevas de Kanto. Muchas de ellas tenían túneles ocultos que llevaban a los lugares más inesperados. Después de seguir a Mizu por el Túnel Roca, ambos salieron al sur de la Ruta 10, a las afueras de la Central de Energía abandonada de Kanto. El hombre estaba bastante sorprendido, pues no sabía que existiera este camino, y la mayoría de los entrenadores tenía que cruzar el agua para llegar a este lugar.

Desde luego, no tuvo tiempo de apreciar aquel pasaje oculto, pues los Pokémon Eléctricos que residían en la planta fueron a atacarlos y defender su territorio. Mizu y su Krabby se veían realmente aterrados por aquellos Magnemites y Voltorbs, aunque el Montañero mantuvo la calma. Después de todo, no había nada que temer con Pokémon Eléctricos con un Onix y un Rhydon en su arsenal.

Tras alejarse de la Central lo más rápido que pudieron por insistencia de Mizu, avanzaron hasta la costa donde la niña afirmaba vivir. Para evitar ser vistos, se ocultaron tras una gran formación de rocas.

\- _Ahí están. Esas personas se llevaron a mi familia. –_ La niña apuntó a un gran barco que estaba anclado cerca de la orilla.

El Montañero lo observó bien, era un gigantesco barco de madera con… ¿Una calavera con huesos cruzados en la bandera? ¿Acaso eran piratas? Él esperaba enfrentarse a cazadores, traficantes o quizá algún miembro del Equipo Rocket. De nuevo, todavía salían en las caricaturas y estaba ese cómic sobre el Aipom pirata con sombrero de paja, pero fuera de eso, el Montañero nunca esperó verlos en persona. De cualquier manera, piratas o no, no serían rivales para él. Lo único que tendría que hacer era…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de un gran fallo en su plan. Para empezar, él era un entrenador especializado en Tierra y Roca, lo que significaba que no era muy apto para pelear sobre el agua. De hecho, solo su Rhydon era capaz de cruzar agua, y eso era más por necesidad ya que no le gustaba mucho. Su único Pokémon capaz de pelear en esta clase de escenario sería su Golbat, aunque había escuchado acerca de entrenadores tipo Luchador que ponían a sus Pokémon a surfear. Quizás Machop podría servir en este caso.

\- _¿Qué haremos ahora, señor?_

\- Bueno… – La verdad el Montañero no tenía ni idea, pero no podía dejar que la niña se diera cuenta de eso. – Lo primero será encontrar la forma de acercarnos a ese barco sin que nos vean.

 _\- Kooky y yo podemos ir por debajo del agua. –_ La niña observaba al Krabby, quien comenzó a chasquear sus pinzas.

El Montañero miró a niña de forma pensativa. ¿De verdad podría hacer eso? La verdad era que no conocía mucho sobre los Bloodliners, así que hizo una nota de investigar más sobre ellos una vez que salieran de este predicamento. Una vez oyó de un científico de apellido Suresh escribió un libro sobre las Bloodlines y la genética. Tendría que ponerlo en su lista de pendientes cuando terminara con las Crónicas Alphaneganas.

\- _Iré nadando debajo del barco y luego…_

\- No creo que sea buena idea. – dijo el Montañero. – Podrían atacarte si te ven. Escucha, niña…

\- _No soy niña, soy Mizu._

\- Claro, solo escúchame, necesitamos una distracción. Esto es lo que haremos. Mi Golbat conoce algunos trucos que pueden ser útiles. Si los mantiene ocupados, Rhydon y yo podemos escurrirnos y perforar el casco.

Luego de escuchar el plan del Montañero, el cangrejo sacó unas cuantas burbujas de espuma de su boca. La niña escuchó los ruidos que hizo por un momento, y luego asintió.

\- _Kooky dice que quiere ayudar, y yo también._

\- De ninguna manera. Tú quédate por aquí, esos tipos pueden resultar peligrosos.

El Montañero no era ningún irresponsable: sabía perfectamente que no era buena idea mandar a una niña tan pequeña en contra de unos criminales peligrosos. Sin importar si tenía poderes, era una niña pequeña y era su responsabilidad cuidarla. No era como que los niños pudieran desmantelar organizaciones criminales o cosas así; ese era el trabajo de adultos como él. Todavía no estaba seguro de que tan peligrosos eran esos piratas, pero sabía que estaría peleando en un terreno desfavorable y no tenía un verdadero plan en mente. Tenía al menos que asegurarse de Mizu estuviera a salvo.

 _\- Pero yo quiero ayudar, mi familia está atrapada ahí adentro._ – No estaba nada feliz con su plan, en absoluto.

\- Escucha, niña…

\- _Que no soy niña, soy Mizu. Y no iré a ningún lado sin mi familia._

El Montañero quiso protestar, pero la mirada de Mizu y el Krabby chasqueando sus tenazas (¿Cómo podía un Pokémon tan pequeño ser tan intimidante?) terminaron por silenciarlo. Suspirando, sopesó sus opciones. Si le decía que se quedara, probablemente se metería de todos modos y se pondría en peligro. Si la llevaba con él, todavía seguiría en peligro, pero al menos podría mantener un ojo sobre ella.

\- De acuerdo, puedes venir. Solo prométeme algo. – El montañero se agachó para mirarla a los ojos. – Hagas lo que hagas, mantente fuera de vista. Si algo sale mal, huye tan rápido como puedas y no te preocupes por mí.

\- _Pero…_

\- Promételo. – la interrumpió el Montañero. A Mizu no le gustaba ese plan, pero si no había otra forma de que la llevara, tendría que obedecer. Reacia, finalmente asintió.

 _\- De acuerdo, lo prometo._

El Montañero se preparó. Sabía que estaba en plena desventaja, pero no podía fallarle a la niña. Esta era su prueba, su última oportunidad de demostrar que era fuerte. Algo intranquilo, sacó la Pokébola de Rhydon y la abrió.

\- Bien amigo… ¿crees que puedes darme un aventón para surcar las aguas? – En respuesta, el rinoceronte gruñó con irritación. – Sí, eso supuse. Mira, sé que odias el agua, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Esta niña necesita ayuda, y solo tú puedes hacer esto.

Rhydon no se sentía entusiasmado con la idea, pero su sentido de la lealtad no le dejaría desobedecer. El Montañero respiró profundo y dejó salir a su Golbat. Todavía tenía sus dudas, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en algo mejor. Con suerte, con todo y lo loco que era esto, funcionaría.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el barco Pirata…**_

Uno de los deberes favoritos de Scuz era hacer de vigía. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era quedarse en el nido del Murkrow, agarrar el telescopio y mirar el horizonte, y siempre podía meter de contrabando una botella de licor cuando nadie estuviera mirando. Un trabajo relajante, ya que todo solo tenía que llamar a su capitán si veía a algún Pokémon raro, tierra, un barco de la guardia costera con una Oficial Jenny a bordo o cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal. Y esa cosa que se venía acercando definitivamente contaba como fuera de lo normal.

\- Señor, se aproxima una especie de… nube extraña.

\- ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? – replicó el Capitán Crook. Scuz bajó de su puesto y le entregó el telescopio. El día estaba claro, pero una extraña nube oscura se venía aproximando hacia su barco. ¿Sería obra de la niña Bloodliner? ¿Algún Pokémon raro? O algo totalmente diferente.

…

Dentro de la nube, el Golbat del Montañero agitaba sus alas. Estaba usando un ataque de Niebla como cobertura, y su sentido de radar para guiarse. El plan era acercarse lo más que pudiera hacia el barco y causar todo el caos que fuese posible para atraer la atención de los piratas. Al mismo tiempo, su amo usaría la distracción para hacer que Rhydon perforara el casco y con eso rescatar a la familia de la niña. Simple, nada podría salir mal…

\- ¡Abran fuego!

\- ¡Sí, señor!

En cuestión de segundos, los piratas comenzaron a cargar sus cañones y empezaron a dispararle. Aunque la Niebla les impedía apuntarle claramente, tuvo que maniobrar para evadir las balas de cañón. No que fuera demasiado difícil, ya que parte de su entrenamiento incluía volar mientras cargaba rocas pesadas en las montañas, al punto que podía incluso cargar a su amo una distancia corta si era necesario, además de tener buenos reflejos.

Al final, sin embargo, las balas de cañón se acercaron demasiado para su gusto, y tuvo que abandonar la Niebla, finalmente revelándose.

\- ¡Solo es un Golbat, señor! – dijo uno de los tipos junto un cañón.

\- ¿Solo un Golbat? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Tomando ventaja del momentáneo cese al fuego, Golbat rápidamente voló hacia la nave. Ya que lo habían visto, bien ya podría empezar a causar alboroto como le dijeron. Lo primero, envió un ataque de Chirrido tan fuerte como pudo, causando que todos tuvieran que cubrirse sus oídos.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – gritó el Capitán. – ¡Scuz, haz algo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Dije que hagas algo, cerebro de Magikarp!

\- ¡Disculpe, Capitán, no puedo oírlo!

Bueno, eso dio resultado. Siguiente paso, causar más alboroto. Al terminar con el Chirrido, todos los piratas rápidamente volvieron su atención hacia él, que era lo que quería. Enfocándose en los ojos del más cercano, le mandó una onda roja. El pirata empezó a tambalearse sujetándose la cabeza y mirando a uno de sus compañeros, levantó el puño.

\- ¡¿Qué de-umph?!

En cuanto uno de los piratas golpeó al otro, Golbat rápidamente se movió hacia el siguiente, repitiendo el proceso. En cuestión de segundos, toda la tripulación, a excepción de Scuz y el Capitán Crook, habían comenzado a pelearse entre ellos, la mitad incapaces de distinguir entre aliados y enemigos y demasiado mareados para usar a sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Recuperen el sentido, cabezas de Binacle! ¡Argh, yo mismo me encargaré de derribar del cielo a ese maldito murciélago! – gritó Crook agarrando un sable curvo y una pistola trabuco. Sin embargo, su intento se vio cortado cuando la nave se sacudió violentamente.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Eso fue un torpedo o qué diablos?!

\- ¡Debió ser uno grande! – dijo Scuz.

Por supuesto, Golbat sabía lo que era, y por eso exactamente no podía dejar que el capitán fuese a verlo, así que procedió a hacer más alboroto.

\- ¡Gah! ¡Después voy a ver, primero me deshago de ese maldito Golbat!

Misión cumplida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerse en lo que hacía y quedarse fuera de rango.

Bajo la cubierta, el plan del Montañero había tenido éxito. Mientras Golbat mantenía a los piratas ocupados, Rhydon usó su Cuerno Taladro para perforar el casco de la nave. Que fuese un navío de madera definitivamente le ayudó ya que pudieron atravesarlo de un solo golpe, y ya estaban adentro. La suerte estaba de su lado, pues encontraron un cuarto lleno de tanques de agua llenos de Pokémon de Agua por todos lados, y estantes llenos de Pokébolas.

\- ¡De acuerdo, niña, no tenemos mucho tiempo! – dijo el Montañero sacando sus otras Pokébolas para traer al resto de sus Pokémon, excepto a su Onix y Vulpix. – ¡Rompan todos esos tanques y libérenlos a todos!

 _\- ¡Mi familia no está aquí! –_ dijo Mizu, mirando por todos lados.

El Montañero la miró. El cuarto estaba lleno de tanques por todos lados, y si no eran visibles, probablemente estarían adentro de las Pokébolas. Mientras Rhydon, Machop y Golem golpeaban cada vidrio a la vista para liberar a los Pokémon cautivos para arrojarlos por el agujero que hicieron, Mizu y su Krabby buscaban a sus padres por todos lados. El Montañero, entretanto, decidió liberar a los Pokémon que había dentro de las Pokébolas, mientras Mizu se mantenía oculta, deseando poder ayudarlo, pero al recordar su promesa de mantenerse fuera de vista, decidió no hacerlo.

Al principio arrojaron a los Pokémon que no podían moverse en tierra a través del agujero, pero como el agua lentamente seguía entrando, sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes que eso dejara de ser problema. La nave probablemente se volcaría en solo unos minutos.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos está…?! ¡Por las barbas del Fantasma! – El Montañero se volteó y vio a uno de los piratas bajando las escaleras. – ¡Capitán, tenemos una vía de agua, y un polizón a bordo!

El sujeto volvió a correr escaleras arriba antes que el Montañero pudiera perseguirlo o detenerlo. Ya los habían pillado, tenían que darse prisa.

…

De vuelta arriba, el caos continuaba, con Crook disparando ronda tras ronda de su pistola, intentando derribar a Golbat. La mitad de su tripulación yacía inconsciente sobre la cubierta, y la otra mitad estaba demasiado mareada para hacer algo. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero tuvo la extraña sensación de que el maldito murciélago activamente se burlaba de él cada vez que fallaba un disparo.

\- ¡Capitán, tenemos una vía de agua y un polizón a bordo! – gritó la voz de Scuz mientras subía las escaleras corriendo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Crook mientras cesaba su fuego por unos segundos, para escudarse de un Supersónico.

\- ¡El sujeto está liberando a nuestros Pokémon! ¡Si no nos damos prisa perderemos nuestro botín!

\- ¿Cómo diablos…? – Y entonces se dio cuenta: probablemente se habría metido cuando la nave se sacudió. El Golbat no era más que una distracción. – ¡Me encargaré de ti después!

Sin perder un segundo, corrió debajo de la cubierta hacia el cuarto de almacenaje, y su mandíbula por poco se cae al ver lo que estaba sucediendo: los tanques de agua habían sido destrozados, y varios de los estantes de Pokébolas habían sido vaciados. Sin embargo, el shock rápidamente desapareció al ver a los responsables: varios Pokémon y su entrenador.

Habiéndose quedado sin munición para su pistola, simplemente levantó su sable para cortarlo por detrás. Pero el Machop que acababa de romper otro de los tanques le gritó a su amo, y el sujeto esquivó la hoja, haciendo que se quedara clavada en el estante. En vez de sacarla, sin embargo, Crook simplemente se volteó hacia el sujeto y rápidamente le dio un gancho de derecha directo a la quijada, tirándolo al suelo que todavía se inundaba.

\- Muy bien, marinero de agua dulce. Más vale que me digas quién eres en este momento o las cosas se pondrán muy feas para ti.

Para sorpresa de Crook, el hombre no se acobardó. Solo se frotó la mandíbula y se levantó para encararlo.

\- ¡Soy el Montañero más fuerte de la región Kanto! ¡Y no dejaré que te lleves a estos Pokémon de Agua!

\- ¿Montañero? – Crook arqueó una ceja. – Vaya, ¿no estás un poco lejos de tu terreno aquí en el mar? De nuevo, pareces más inteligente que ese trío de hermanos Montañeros idiotas que tuve la desgracia de conocer en Alola, así que si sabes lo que te conviene, piérdete ahora mismo.

El capitán se sentía generoso aquel día, ya que no quería tener que lidiar con nadie excepto la niña bloodliner. Desafortunadamente, el Montañero no iba a irse tranquilamente, y rápidamente lo dejó en claro con una mirada asesina.

…

No iba a echarse para atrás. Si lo hacía, le fallaría a Mizu. Al diablo con sus derrotas; él no era un entrenador patético, e iba a demostrarlo. Fallar no era una opción, y sin decir más, se lanzó a embestir al pirata con todo el cuerpo, estrellándolo contra otro estante.

\- ¿Quieres a estos Pokémon? ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí!

\- ¡Como quieras!

Los dos hombres rápidamente se agarraron a pelear a puño limpio. El Montañero se sorprendió de darse cuenta que su enemigo, pese a lo gordo que estaba, era bastante fuerte, casi tanto como él si no un poco más. En cuestión de minutos, ambos tenían ojos morados y unos cuantos chichones, pero ninguno de los dos dio señal de ceder ante el otro.

Mientras la pelea continuaba, Mizu solo podía quedarse mirando desde su escondite. Quería ayudar, de verdad que quería ayudar al Montañero, pero le había prometido permanecer fuera de vista. Inseguro de qué más hacer, miró a su Krabby fijamente.

\- _Por favor, ve y ayuda al señor Montañero, te lo suplico._

El pequeño cangrejo asintió, y usando el agua para esconderse, rápidamente nadó por la habitación fuera de vista mientras continuaba la reyerta, sin que nadie lo notara. Al acercarse lo suficiente, justo cuando el pirata tenía al Montañero contra la pared y se sujetaban uno al otro de las muñecas, Kooky chasqueó sus tenazas y saltó.

…

La pelea se volvía cada vez más violenta. El Montañero era rudo, de eso no había duda, pero Crook había logrado coger la ventaja dándole un puñetazo al estómago que le sacó el aire, seguido de un gancho de izquierda que le hizo tambalearse contra la pared. El pirata lanzó otro golpe, pero el Montañero lo atrapó por la muñeca, y usando su otra mano le mandó uno propio, pero Crook lo atrapó. Los dos estaban igualados entre ellos, hasta que…

\- ¡EEEEAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH!

El Montañero se sorprendió por el grito, pero después que su enemigo le soltó la mano, rápidamente le dio un puñetazo para alejarlo. Crook empezó a saltar y a gritar, y el montañero vio lo que había pasado: el Krabby de Mizu le acababa de agarrar con sus tenazas la retaguardia, y ahora el pirata intentaba quitarse al crustáceo de allí, pero entre más jalaba, más apretaba el agarre. Después de un rato, finalmente se lo sacó y lo lanzó contra la pared, forzando al Montañero a recogerlo.

\- Estúpido cangrejo, Voy a convertirte en mi almuerzo de mañana cuando… espera un minuto. –Crook se quedó viendo al Krabby que lo miraba fijamente. Sonrió como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. – Sí. ¡SÍ! ¡Es el mismo que esa fenómeno Bloodliner se llevó con ella cuando se me escapó! ¡Es del mismo tamaño y tiene los mismos ojos furiosos!

El Montañero se quedó viendo con confusión, observando como el capitán pirata de pronto explotaba en carcajadas dementes.

\- Debí imaginar que no vendrías solo, marinero de agua dulce. Tiene sentido; la mocosa debe haber ido en busca de ayuda y tú fuiste todo lo que encontró. ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está la Bloodliner?!

El Montañero, por su parte, apretó los dientes y se resistió al impulso de mirar en la dirección donde Mizu se estaba escondiendo. Con suerte, tal vez no intentara ninguna locura.

\- Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿dónde está ese maldito fenómeno de la naturaleza? Seguro vino contigo, ¿verdad?

El Krabby se puso furioso y comenzó a echar espuma por la boca. Y no fue el único: el Montañero también había tomado una mirada enfurecida. Quizás solo llevaba unas cuantas horas de conocerla, pero ella no era ningún fenómeno de la naturaleza. Solo una niña inocente y en general agradable. Y no solo eso, le había hecho reaccionar y cuestionar sus métodos de entrenamiento sin siquiera intentarlo. Tenía que devolverle el favor; la protegería de este sujeto y rescataría a su familia a toda costa.

\- ¡Escúchame bien, escoria pirata! ¡Esa niña no es ningún fenómeno de la naturaleza y no dejaré que un gordo bastardo como tú la insulte!

\- ¡Es una Bloodliner! ¡Es un maldito monstruo!

\- ¡Vuelve a decir eso y te arranco ese horrible bigote directo de la cara! ¡Es una niña inocente y de buen corazón! ¡Si fuese un monstruo no habría venido a salvar a su familia!

\- ¡¿Inocente?! – Crook apretó los dientes y se puso rojo de pura rabia. – ¡No sabes nada, marinero de agua dulce! ¡Cuando era niño, lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡Mi padre, mi héroe, murió en altamar por culpa de un maldito Bloodliner volador! ¡¿Cómo puede alguien soportar a esos fenómenos?! Ah, pero yo no cometeré el mismo error que mi padre. No los subestimaré. Si veo una amenaza, la eliminaré de raíz y si es posible, le sacaré un buen beneficio.

\- ¿Beneficio? – preguntó el Montañero. – ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así?!

\- Mejor vender a esa Bloodliner ahora que es una niña, en vez de dejar que se vuelva una adulta sedienta de venganza. Seguro muchos científicos locos pagarían por la oportunidad de disecarla, ¿no crees?

\- ¡Eso no va a pasar! ¡Ella no es un fenómeno, y claro que no es malvada!

\- ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Tal vez no lo sea, pero yo sí, y lo demostraré!

El pirata decidió saltarse los puñetazos y enviar a sus Pokémon. Agarrando sus seis Pokébolas, varias medusas azules con gemas color rubí en la cabeza se materializaron.

\- ¿Tentacruels? ¿Qué, planeas convertirte en el siguiente Bill de los 20 Tentacruel o qué? – dijo secamente el Montañero.

\- ¡Arruinaste mi cacería de hoy, y lo vas a pagar! ¡TODOS, ATAQUEN!

Los Tentacruels prepararon sus ataques, pero los Pokémon del Montañero, habiendo liberado ya a los últimos Pokémon de los tanques, rápidamente se colocaron entre su entrenador y las medusas, formando una pared para protegerlo. Los Tentacruels dispararon chorros de veneno, pero Rhydon y Golem se mantuvieron firmes y lograron soportarlos sin mucho problema. Incluso cuando uno de ellos logró envenenar a Machop usando Tóxico, los ojos del Pokémon ardieron en rojo, y con un furioso grito agarró a uno de ellos por los tentáculos, azotándolo como una maza viva.

Con sus Pokémon lidiando con los Tentacruel, el Montañero una vez más enfocó su atención en el pirata. Tronándose los nudillos, era hora de ponerle fin a esto, de una vez por todas.

Mientras el Montañero continuaba peleando contra Crook, Mizu se había escurrido discretamente, asegurándose de mantenerse fuera de vista como lo prometió. La niña estaba muerta de miedo, pero sabía que no podía rendirse. Su nuevo amigo Montañero estaba arriesgando su propia vida para ayudarla, y tenía que hacer su parte.

Todos los Pokémon en los tanques habían sido liberados, pero quedaba todavía un estante de Pokébolas que había quedado sin ser tocado por la pelea, así que su familia tenía que estar allí. Tenía que encontrarlos y liberarlos, rápido.

Abriendo Pokébola tras Pokébola, se encontró rodeado por algunos de los Pokémon de tipo Agua a los que consideraba su familia, algunos Horseas, Poliwags y Slowpokes, que por supuesto se emocionaron de verla, pero rápidamente les dijo que huyeran por el agujero sin perder un segundo. Al fin, solo quedaban dos Pokébolas. Podía sentirlo, sus padres estaban adentro…

 _\- No se preocupen, los sacaré de ahí._

Pero justo antes de poder liberarlos, una mano grande, gorda y dura la agarró por el cuello, levantándola del suelo.

\- ¡Así que aquí estás, pequeña mocosa! Tú y tu amigo me han causado muchos problemas.

Le dio la vuelta para poder verse cara a cara. El pirata tenía la cara llena de moratones, un ojo morado, la nariz sangrante y le habían partido por lo menos dos de sus dientes durante la pelea. Desde lejos, el Montañero estaba agarrando uno de los estantes, tratando de volver a pararse, y no parecía mucho mejor. La niña comenzó a agitar los brazos y los pies tratando de soltarse, pero no podía, el sujeto era demasiado fuerte para ella. Bloodliner o no, seguía siendo solo una niña, y se enfrentaba a un hombre adulto.

\- Y bien… ¿tienes algunas palabras para mí? – sonrió el pirata malignamente. – ¿Qué te pasa, el Meowth te comió la lengua?

La habían atrapado, lo arruinó. El Montañero había llegado hasta ese extremo para ayudarla, y ella se dejó atrapar. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? No, no podía. No podía terminar así. No IBA a terminar así.

Algo reaccionó dentro de ella. Su otro poder, no relacionado a ser una Starmie. Uno que no le gustaba usar, pero con lo que ese pirata le había hecho, no tenía opción. Sería una batalla de voluntades, una que tenía que ganar. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar de marrón-naranja.

\- _Vas a liberar a mi familia, y me dejarás en paz._

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – preguntó Crook. – ¿Dijiste algo sobre que libere a tu familia?

 _\- Vas a liberar a mi familia, y me dejarás en paz. –_ presionó, y esta vez más fuerte, y el brillo de sus ojos comenzó a intensificarse.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Estás tratando de hacer algún truco mental conmigo? No soy un sujeto débil de me…

Crook de repente se detuvo en seco. El brillo en los ojos de Mizu rápidamente se reflejó en los de él, y al desaparecer, sus irises se tornaron vacíos y opacos, como si estuviera medio dormido. Suavemente, puso a Mizu en el suelo.

El Montañero, finalmente recuperándose de ese último golpe, estuvo a punto de correr en su ayuda, pero al ver como miraba al pirata se detuvo. De alguna manera, supo que ella tenía todo bajo control. Especialmente al ver el brillo en sus ojos. Unos segundos después, Mizu corrió hacia él.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

 _\- Es mi otro poder. Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió._

\- Bueno, pues qué bien que funcionó. – dijo el Montañero. – ¿Se quedará así por un rato?

\- _Sí. –_ La niña se tocó la frente. – _Au, me duele la cabeza._

\- Tranquila, niña. Saquemos a tus padres de aquí y larguémonos de este lugar pero ya.

El Montañero agarró su última Pokébola, liberando a su Onix. La serpiente de roca rápidamente rompió la cubierta al materializarse, y su peso comenzó a voltear la nave, haciendo que el agua se empezara a meter más rápido que antes. Recuperando al resto de sus Pokémon, a excepción de su Rhydon, el Montañero colocó las Pokébolas restantes dentro de su mochila. Los liberarían manualmente una vez que estuvieran lejos.

\- ¡Rhydon! ¡Sácanos de aquí! – ordenó el Montañero mientras él y Mizu saltaban en su espalda, el primero recuperando a Onix una vez que sintió que había hecho suficiente daño para hundir la nave, y la segunda agarrándose fuerte con una mano y sujetando a su Krabby con la otra.

Rhydon rápidamente taladró otro agujero en el casco de la nave, surfeando tan rápido como pudo para escapar de los piratas. Golbat los vio, y una vez que oyó a su entrenador llamándolo, voló junto a ellos mientras escapaban. Una vez llegaran a un asentamiento, llamarían a la policía para que fueran a arrestar a esos criminales.

…

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado parado allí? Lo último que recordaba era que tenía a la mocosa Bloodliner cara a cara, y luego un brillo marrón-naranja en sus ojos, y después de eso…

\- Por las barbas del Fantasma, ¡¿qué diablos sucede aquí?! ¡¿Y a dónde se fueron la mocosa y ese estúpido Montañero?!

No había rastro de ellos en absoluto. Sus seis Tentacruels estaban todos flotando inconscientes sobre el agua que inundaba la sala, y rápidamente volvió a subir a cubierta, viendo a su tripulación corriendo y gritando en pánico, al igual que varios agujeros en el piso, probablemente hechos por un Pokémon muy grande.

\- ¡¿Capitán, qué hacemos?! – gritó Scuz.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su barco, su querido navío, el último recordatorio de su fallecido padre, había sido completamente destrozado, y estaba a punto de hundirse. Había un viejo refrán sobre que el capitán se hunde con su barco, pero él no podía hacer eso. ¿Cómo podría honrar la memoria de su padre si se hundía de manera tan humillante?

\- No tenemos alternativa. – Tomó un profundo respiro, a punto de decir las tres palabras más temidas por cualquier capitán que se respetase. – ¡ABANDONEN LA NAVE!

Y con estas palabras, los piratas rápidamente se echaron a saltar por la borda. Por fortuna todos eran buenos nadadores, y la orilla no estaba tan lejos. Por mucho que les doliera dejar su navío morir de esa manera, tenían que vivir para luchar otro día.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde aquel día…**_

El Montañero se sintió bastante satisfecho con su victoria. Cierto, no le gustaría volver a repetir semejante experiencia nunca más, pero al ver lo que había conseguido, pensó que todo valió la pena. Una vez que ya no había peligro, activó el sistema de las Pokébolas para liberar a los "padres" de Mizu. Aunque por si las dudas, la niña le pidió destruirlas, así que llamó a su Rhydon para que las aplastara de un pisotón.

Ya con las Pokébolas hechas pedazos, Mizu y Kooky se reencontraron con su familia. El Montañero no podía entender lo que decían los Pokémon, pero no era necesario; era una reunión conmovedora y estaba seguro de que esos Seaking le estaban dando las gracias. Dicho esto, el Montañero decidió hacer una pequeña celebración, y sacó toda la comida enlatada que tenía en su mochila para compartirla con ellos. También le ofreció un poco a Mizu, pero la niña prefirió terminarse la última botella de agua que le quedaba. Se sintió feliz al ver que todos disfrutaban con su comida, después de todo, el ya no lo necesitaría. Su entrenamiento en las montañas quedaba cancelado definitivamente.

También recompensó a sus Pokémon, después de todo, Onix, Golbat y Golem necesitaban recuperar fuerzas, y Machop y Rhydon también se morían de hambre. El único que no se molestó en probar la comida enlatada fue su orgulloso Vulpix, que solo se limitó a ayudarlo a secar su ropa.

Considerando todas las cosas, todo había sido divertido, pero el Montañero sabía que ya había llegado la hora de marcharse. Volteándose a ver a Mizu mientras hablaba con Kooky y sus padres, deseó poder entender lo que decían, pero al parecer se veían felices, hasta riéndose.

\- Oye… quiero decirte… gracias.

 _\- ¿Gracias? Yo debería darle las gracias a usted, señor Montañero._ _Después de todo, usted rescató a mi familia y me regaló agua._

\- Sí, pero tú me ayudaste a descubrir cuál es el camino que debo seguir. – El Montañero miró el cielo con decisión. – Voy a cumplir mis sueños, viajaré por todo el mundo y ya no me encerraré en las Montañas. El mundo es un lugar maravilloso, lleno de gente distinta y lugares interesantes para conocer. Así que… gracias, Mizu.

Al escucharlo, la niña se quedó un segundo viéndolo en silencio para luego reírse un poco.

 _\- Señor Montañero, es la primera vez que me dice por mi nombre._

\- ¿En serio? No lo había notado. – Tanto el Montañero como la niña comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

 _\- Oiga, la verdad es que con lo que me dijo, me está dando algo de curiosidad conocer el mundo, pero… todavía me da un poco de miedo._

El Montañero no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya sabía a dónde querría llegar con eso.

 _\- Ya lo hablé con mis padres y creo que… –_ La niña se puso algo nerviosa, pero decidió continuar. – _Creo que sería bueno viajar acompañada, eso si no le molesta._

El Montañero observó divertido lo nerviosa que se había puesto la niña, al igual que su Krabby. Claro que no tuvo que pensar mucho su respuesta.

\- Claro que puedes venir. Siempre se aprende más al viajar con amigos, y tu amiguito cangrejo también puede venir con nosotros.

\- _¿En serio? ¡Eso es increíble!_ – La niña sonrió felizmente, mientras el Krabby también chasqueaba sus tenazas. Por otra parte, los Seakings comenzaron a decir algo, que si bien el Montañero no entendía, tenía una corazonada de lo que era.

\- No se preocupen, soy el Montañero más fuerte que existe, y les prometo que protegeré a su hija. Pueden confiar en mí.

Los Seaking parecieron aprobar el viaje. Sabían que tarde o temprano Mizu tendría que volver a la superficie, y sería mejor que pudiese estar con alguien en quien pudiera confiar, como el hombre que ayudó a rescatarlos. Por otro lado, Kooky comenzó a hacer unos sonidos con sus pinzas, que hicieron reír a Mizu.

 _\- Kooky dice que seré yo quien lo proteja a usted._

Tras reír un poco, tanto el Montañero como Mizu prepararon sus cosas para irse. Mientras el Montañero regresaba a sus Pokémon y preparaba su mochila, la Bloodliner se despidió de sus padres, quienes le deseaban buena suerte, además de una emotiva despedida con los Pokémon de Agua por todo el lugar. Una vez tuvieron todo listo, la niña agarró al pequeño Krabby entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar junto al Montañero.

 _\- Oiga, señor Montañero, si vamos a viajar juntos, ¿cuál es su verdadero nombre? –_ le preguntó curiosa.

\- Es verdad, aun no te digo mi nombre. – El Montañero a veces era algo despistado con algunas cosas. Específicamente, que se le olvidaba presentarse por nombre con la gente. – Bueno, Mizu, mi nombre es Monty Near Hawkings.

La chica se le quedó observando durante unos segundos y luego soltó una pequeña risa.

 _\- Creo que lo seguiré llamando señor Montañero._

Y así inició un nuevo viaje para ambos. El Montañero sabía que no sería fácil, pero había tomado su decisión. No se haría más fuerte entrenando en un solo lugar. Si de verdad quería fortalecerse viajaría por distintos lugares del mundo para aprender. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante, todavía le quedaban cinco medallas si quería inscribirse en la Liga Kanto. Aunque viajando junto a Mizu… lo primero que debía hacer era abastecerse con agua, mucha agua.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…**_

\- Odio a los Bloodliners.

El Capitán Crook ardía en furia. Cualquiera que fuera tan valiente o tan tonto como para intentar hablarle en este momento se encontraría de frente con toda su furia.

La mocosa resultó ser más peligrosa de lo que pensaba. Se puso a jugar con su mente, estaba seguro de ello. Esa era otra de las razones por las que odiaba tanto a los Bloodliners: tenían el poder dado en una bandeja de plata. Mientras que hombres como él trabajaban duro para hacerse fuertes, esos monstruos nacían con un gran poder, uno que personas decentes, normales y trabajadoras como él jamás podrían igualar por más que se esforzaran. Era tan injusto.

Estando varados en tierra (para estas alturas, la policía ya seguramente estaría registrando el lugar y su barco destrozado), el capitán no quería saber nada más de Bloodliners en un buen tiempo. Además tenía otras preocupaciones: acababan de perder su cacería, su barco pirata y no tenían más opción que esperar que la costa se despejara y viajar hasta una ciudad portuaria para conseguir otro navío para robar. ¿Podrían empeorar las cosas?

\- Eh, señor… – Solo el estúpido de Scuz era capaz de hablarle cuando estaba tan enfadado. – ¿Deberíamos decirle al Fantasma lo que le pasó al barco?

Crook ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Estaban en serios problemas. Trabajar para el Fantasma tenía sus ventajas, pero en esta situación no era una de ellas. Llegar a la fecha límite sin el pago era peor que un suicidio, y si no conseguía una buena compensación, lo harían desear estar muerto para salvarse del castigo.

\- Muy bien, gusanos. Todos estamos en problemas. GRAVES problemas. – La tripulación lo miró expectante. – Así que, a menos que quieran que los entregue a ustedes al Fantasma, quiero ideas para salir de este problema, pronto.

Todos en la tripulación comenzaron a discutir diversas ideas, cada una más estúpida que la anterior. Incluso el tonto de Scuz sugirió ir a Hoenn por la gran cantidad de agua de la región. La idea rápidamente fue descartada pues Crook no era tan idiota como para meterse en territorio del Equipo Aqua.

Sin embargo, cuando el capitán pirata estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que todavía le quedaba, uno de sus hombres sugirió:

\- Podemos ir al Archipiélago Naranja. He escuchado que por esta temporada muchos Pokémon de Johto inician su migración a las islas.

El Capitán Crook lo meditó. A decir verdad, no parecía una idea tan mala. De todos modos no tenían nada que perder: si le prometían una buena carga de Pokémon raros provenientes de Johto, quizá el Fantasma hasta lo recompensaría con un barco nuevo.

\- Muy bien, cerebros de Barbaracle, será mejor que se preparen. ¡Próxima parada, el Archipiélago Naranja!

\- ¡SÍ SEÑOR!

Era un riesgo enorme, pero no tenía más opciones. Con un buen navío podría capturar a cualquier banco de Pokémon. Y nunca más que ningún Bloodliner se burlara de él, mucho menos se interpusiera en su camino, jamás.

* * *

 _ **Mucho más tarde…**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que el Montañero viajaba acompañado por aquella niña y la verdad ya se estaba encariñando con ella. Le había comprado algo de ropa nueva, para que se viera más normal, aunque le costó convencerla de que su nueva ropa era mejor que esos trapos viejos. También le compró su propia cantimplora, ya que se pasaba prácticamente todo el día sintiendo ganas de tomar agua. Lo único de lo que no la había convencido de meter a Kooky en una Pokébola, así que simplemente lo cargó todo el camino.

Tuvieron su buena cantidad de aventuras, y Mizu pareció bastante feliz durante todo el viaje. Claro, tuvieron algunos percances, como cuando llegaron a Ciudad Neón y la mitad de los locales buscarle pelea al Montañero solo por haber chocado con ellos. Esa ruidosa ciudad no le gustó mucho a Mizu. También encontraron un pequeño Jigglypuff por el camino y aunque la niña se enamoró a primera vista de él e intentó convencer al Montañero de que lo capturase, este comenzó a cantar y se quedaron dormidos. Pero no todo habían sido problemas; también habían pasado por la Aldea Mossgreen, que le agradó bastante a Mizu por ser más tranquila y silenciosa.

Y ahora estaban de vuelta en el camino. El Montañero tenía planeado ir al Gimnasio Fuchsia por su siguiente medalla para entrar a la Liga Pokémon. Fue entonces que vio una figura familiar: aquella entrenadora joven de cabello anaranjado que lo derrotó en el Domo de Batalla. Aunque no estaba sola, caminaba acompañada por otras dos chicas de su edad: la primera con una larga melena salvaje de color púrpura oscuro, y la segunda era de cabello púrpura claro y con un semblante más reservado. Junto a ellas iba también un entrenador que parecía tener entre quince y dieciséis años, usaba una gorra oficial de la liga y tenía marcas extrañas en las mejillas. El Montañero lo reconoció de las noticias: era uno de los vencedores del Torneo de Fuchsia.

En un principio pensó en desafiar a la chica de cabello naranja a una revancha, pero al ser ese chico el ganador del torneo, supuso que sería un mejor oponente. Vencer a su novio le sería igual de satisfactorio, tal vez justo lo que necesitaba para poner su nuevo entrenamiento a prueba. Además, a su Rhydon le hacía falta algo de ejercicio.

El Montañero avanzó confiado al grupo, aunque Mizu tardó en reaccionar un poco, al ver a ese entrenador con algo de confusión, habiendo notado al Pikachu en su hombro. Rápidamente se escondió atrás del Montañero asustada.

\- Oye, chico, ¿estás de humor para una batalla Pokémon, uno a uno? Ya sabes lo que dicen: los entrenadores deben luchar cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

El chico lo observo de forma extraña, como si lo reconociera de alguna parte, y también miró a Mizu con una expresión de confusión- Aun así, después de que una de sus compañeras lo hiciera reaccionar, decidió aceptar el combate gustoso. Ahora esta era la oportunidad del Montañero, le demostraría que un adulto con entrenamiento podía contra un niño novato…

Aunque la verdad ya no le importaba tanto perder. Después de todo, siempre podría fortalecerse en el viaje.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Notas del editor:**

Uff, por fin terminado con este. Se lo debía a **BRANDON369** desde hacía rato, pero avancé lento en editarlo, sobre todo la parte del clímax. Menos mal que ya una vez escrita la traducción es más sencilla. Ahora sí, ya cumplido me puedo centrar en los míos XD

Bueno, no hay mucho más que decir aquí. Este fue entretenido, y de nuevo tenemos a un personaje del día menor promovido a rol protagónico. Quizás no sea la última vez que lo veamos.

Gracias por los reviews a **Jigsawpunisher, UltronFatalis, BRANDON369** y **darkdan-sama.** De aviso, el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal fue puesto en beta (dividido porque se estaba alargando), así que puede que tengamos actualización allá pronto. Nos vemos, y a disfrutar lo que queda del 2018.


	65. Gaiden de Iris

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Iris**

 **Escrito por Ander Arias, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Ander Arias**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Iris comparte con sus nuevos compañeros de viaje historias de su pasado creciendo en lo salvaje, incluyendo cómo conoció a sus Pokémon, lo que le lleva a algunas realizaciones respecto a su situación actual, y de sí misma como persona.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto, Ruta 8…**_

Tras abandonar Pueblo Lavender la pasada tarde, Ash, Misty e Iris emprendieron el camino hacia Ciudad Celadon, y con suerte la cuarta medalla de gimnasio para Ash. La noche siguiente, el trío tuvo suerte de encontrar un Centro Pokémon para pasar la noche. A ninguno de ellos, y menos a Iris, le molestaba dormir afuera, pero dormir en una cama cómoda y bajo techo sin duda era apreciado.

Al llegar la mañana, el trío estaba listo para continuar con su viaje, pero no sin que antes ellos y sus compañeros Pokémon hubieran disfrutado de un delicioso desayuno caliente. Apenas la comida llegó a su mesa, comenzaron a devorarla. Aunque el hambre del trío solía ser enorme, aquella mañana era mayor de lo usual. Ash les dijo que las buenas batallas siempre lo dejaban con muchas ganas de comer, y Misty se preguntaba cómo podría eso ser verdad cuando eran sus Pokémon los que peleaban, no ellos.

En cierto momento, Iris dejó de devorar su comida, y se quedó mirando algo detrás de Ash y Misty, o mejor dicho, a alguien que acababa de ingresar al Centro Pokémon. Misty no tardó mucho en darse cuenta y decidió llamarle la atención.

\- Iris, es de mala educación mirar fijamente de esa manera. – le dijo la pelirroja, tratando de no sonar como una madre regañando. – ¿Qué tanto estás viendo?

\- ¿Lo es? Lo siento, es solo que nunca había visto a una humana como esa. – señaló Iris.

Ash y Misty se dieron la vuelta, y vieron una pareja de jóvenes adultos, quizás a finales de sus veinte o principios de sus treinta. La mujer tenía una gran barriga de embarazo.

\- ¿Hablas de esa mujer? – dijo Ash, en voz baja para que la pareja en cuestión no los oyera. Iris asintió.

\- Nunca antes había visto a un humano con esa forma corporal tan extraña.

\- Es porque esa mujer está embarazada. – intervino Misty. – Pronto tendrá un hijo.

\- Oh, ¿es decir que las hembras humanas se hinchan así cuando es hora de poner sus huevos? – preguntó Iris.

La pregunta dejó a Ash y Misty breve pero visiblemente estupefactos. Dado lo que sabían de cómo creció, era obvio que Iris no sabía nada sobre cómo funcionaba la reproducción humana. Era improbable que ninguno de sus padres Dragonite le hubiera dado "la charla" en algún momento.

\- Uh, Iris... – comenzó a decir Ash, algo nervioso. – Los humanos no ponen huevos.

\- ¿No lo hacen? – La chica pelimorada levantó una ceja.

\- **LOS HUMANOS SE REPRODUCEN POR MEDIO DE PARTOS**. – intervino Dexter. – **UNA VEZ QUE EL BEBÉ SE HA GESTADO POR UN PERÍODO PROMEDIO DE NUEVE MESES, SALE DE LA MADRE A TRAVÉS DE UNO DE SUS ORIFICIOS INFERIORES, AQUEL DESIGNADO COMO LA VAGINA.**

Iris una vez más se quedó con la misma mirada pensativa que tuvo la última vez, cuando Misty le explicó el por qué la desnudez en público no era aceptable en la sociedad humana. Ash y Misty, por su otra parte, nunca en sus vidas se habían sentido en una situación tan extraña. Las miradas que otras personas les dieron al escuchar la fuerte y detallada explicación de Dexter en dicho asunto tampoco les ayudó en nada.

\- Ash, ¿esa cosa no tiene un botón de silencio? – gruñó Misty, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

\- Ya revisé, y no lo tiene. – replicó Ash.

\- ¿Ya verificaste las opciones de configuración? – insistió Misty. – Todo dispositivo que emita sonidos tiene que tener una opción para silenciarlo.

 **\- OH, CLARO, INTENTEN SILENCIAR AL ÚNICO EN ESTE GRUPO QUE TIENE ALGO INTELIGENTE QUE DECIR DE MANERA REGULAR.** – protestó el Pokédex. – **ADEMÁS, DUDO MUCHO QUE USTEDES PUEDAN EDUCAR A LA NIÑA SALVAJE EN UN ASUNTO TAN DELICADO MEJOR QUE YO. ¿ME EQUIVOCO?**

Una vez más, la respuesta vino en la forma de un embarazoso silencio.

\- **ME LO IMAGINÉ.** – dijo Dexter con satisfacción. – **LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA ES LARGA Y COMPLEJA, E INVOLUCRA UNA GRAN MULTITUD DE FACTORES, ALGUNOS DE LOS CUALES TIENDEN A CAMBIAR DE UN INDIVIDUO A OTRO, TALES COMO…**

* * *

 _ **Treinta muy embarazosos minutos más tarde…**_

 **\- ... Y UNA VEZ QUE NACE EL BEBÉ, EL CORDÓN UMBILICAL DEBE SER CORTADO. ES IMPERATIVO QUE EL RECIÉN NACIDO SEA ATENDIDO Y ALIMENTADO INMEDIATAMENTE POR SU MADRE O ALGUIEN ENTRENADO PARA SU CUIDADO. Y CON ESTO CONCLUYE LA EXPLICACIÓN. ¿ALGUNA PREGUNTA?**

Ash y Misty rezaron porque la respuesta de Iris fuese "no". Y afortunadamente, ese pareció ser el caso, pues la Bloodliner de Corazón de Dragón lentamente digería la información que su cerebro acababa de absorber.

\- Cielos, cómo me alegra escuchar que la parte del sangrado… – empezó a decir Iris.

\- ¿La… menstruación? – preguntó Misty.

\- Sí, eso. Me alegra saber que sea algo que por lo que pasan todas las mujeres humanas. – declaró Iris aliviada. – Recuerdo que hace dos años cuando comencé a sangrar por primera vez, mi madre se volvió loca tratando de pararlo. Ninguna de las hierbas medicinales que conocía funcionaban y…

\- No creo que necesitemos más detalles de eso. – interrumpió Misty.

\- Por supuesto, debes sentirte muy rara viviendo entre nosotros, luego de ser criada por Pokémon. Una vez escuché de un niño que fue criado por Kangaskhan, pero no sé mucho de cómo es eso. ¿Quizás tú podrías decirnos cómo se siente? – preguntó Ash.

La expresión de Iris se tornó sombría, desviando la mirada. Ash inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento, no quise sonar insensible! – se apresuró Ash a disculparse. – Se me había olvidado que la Cazadora J se llevó a tu familia y…

\- No, está bien. – Iris se forzó a sonreírle a Ash. – No es tu culpa, y pretender que mi familia nunca fue secuestrada no ayudará en nada. Quiero mantenerlos presentes en mi corazón, para recordarme por qué estoy haciendo esto cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles. Y sí, les contaré lo que quieran sobre mi familia. ¿Qué quieren saber?

\- ¿Alguna vez hubo alguien en tu familia que no te aceptara? – Sorprendiendo a la pelimorada, no fue Ash sino Misty la que hizo la pregunta. Ash se dio cuenta inmediatamente del por qué habría preguntado eso, y a su vez Iris también notó que había algo más en ella que simple curiosidad. Oh bueno, se lo preguntaría después.

\- Por desgracia, sí. Muchos. Mamá, papá y el abuelo siempre fueron amables conmigo, pero muchos otros no tanto…

 _Hace algún tiempo, me encontraba trepando uno de los árboles en el bosque al que solía llamar mi hogar. Creo que se encontraba al noreste del lugar que los humanos llaman... ¿Openlucid? Sí, creo que era allí. Como sea, este árbol en particular tenía muchas bayas Nanab, ya maduras para tomarlas. Aunque no eran mis favoritas, me gustaban mucho, y siempre me venían bien para el desayuno. Aunque era pequeña, mi cuerpo era delgado y fuerte, y con eso pude trepar hasta la cima sin problemas. Luego de recolectar algunas, me senté en una rama a disfrutar de mi comida._

 _Mientras comía las bayas, noté algo. Lo que vi al mirar abajo fue a un pequeño Dratini que me estaba mirando. O más específicamente, las bayas que tenía en mi regazo._

" _Hey, ¿qué sucede? – le pregunté._

 _El Dratini no dijo nada, y siguió mirándome fijamente a mí y a mi comida._

\- _¿Quieres un poco de esto? – le pregunté otra vez, levantando una de mis bayas. El Dratini levantó la cabeza, y aunque no dijo nada, ya tenía mi respuesta._

 _Viendo esto como una oportunidad de hacer amigos, cogí todas mis bayas con un brazo, y me deslicé para bajar del árbol. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo, the Dratini visiblemente tembló y retrocedió, como si me tuviera miedo. Aun así, le sonreí y le alargué la baya._

\- _Vamos, no te voy a lastimar. Si tienes hambre, con gusto compartiré mi comida contigo. – le dije, todavía con el brazo estirado._

 _Entonces, sucedió algo que no me esperaba. El Dratini me dio un cabezazo, haciéndome caer de espaldas y haciéndome tirar todas las bayas por el suelo. Más Dratinis aparecieron, saliendo de sus escondites, y empezaron a comerse todas las bayas que había reunido. Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que algo así pasara._

\- _¡_ _Hey! – protesté furiosa mientras pisoteaba hacia ellos. – ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_

 _Los Dratinis me ignoraron mientras disfrutaban de su comida robada, como si no estuviera allí. Lo admito, estaba acostumbrada a que me ignoraran, pero no después que alguien pensara que lastimarme y robarse mi comida era algo que estuviera bien._

\- _¡Te estoy hablando! – le grité al_ _Dratini que me atacó, y lo jalé de la cola._

 _En el momento en que lo toqué, otros dos Dratinis se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a darme coletazos. El mensaje era claro: si era una pelea lo que quería, se asegurarían de que lo lamentara._

\- _No te atrevas a tocarnos, humana. – me siseó uno de ellos._

\- _Tú no perteneces aquí. No creas que eres una de nosotros solo porque vivimos en el mismo bosque. – agregó otro con veneno en la voz._

\- _¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Mamá y papá lo dijeron! – protesté._

\- _Ellos no son tus verdaderos padres. Los verdaderos son los que te abandonaron aquí, porque hasta ellos pensabas que eras un monstruo. ¡Monstruo! – exclamó el primer Dratini._

\- _¡_ _Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! ¡Monstruo! – comenzaron a corear el resto de los Dratinis._

 _Mis ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas. Quería decirles que se equivocaban, que yo no era ningún monstruo, pero no pude. Todo lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo, y llorar…_

\- Wow, qué montón de imbéciles. – dijo Ash sintiéndose muy disgustado. Pikachu frunció el cejo y también asintió enérgicamente.

Misty también asintió estando de acuerdo, pues ella también compartía el mismo dolor de ser rechazada por su familia, adoptiva o no.

\- Eh, está bien. Como les dije, solo fue al principio. Los siguientes años no fueron tan malos, y todos comenzaron a tratarme mejor poco a poco. – agregó Iris. A pesar de esos amargos recuerdos, todavía se sentía mal por hablar mal de su familia, especialmente a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Axew! – gritó Axew saltando al regazo de Iris, acabando de terminar su comida.

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, tú siempre me trataste bien. Por eso eres mi hermanito preferido, ¿verdad? – le dijo Iris, mientras le rascaba debajo del cuello al pequeño dragón, haciéndolo sonreír de gusto. – Pero de nuevo, hubo muchas ocasiones en las que desee poder convertirme en un Pokémon.

Ash de pronto se acordó de Lily, aquella joven bruja que conoció viajando por Johto. Fue un encuentro que nunca olvidaría, pues la chica bruja lo convirtió temporalmente en un Pikachu por accidente. Aunque fue una experiencia interesante, le agradó haber vuelto a su forma humana al poco tiempo.

\- Sabes, también está esta chica que… – empezó a decir Ash.

 **\- SI ESTÁS INTERESADO EN CONVERTIRTE EN UN POKÉMON, TAL VEZ DEBERÍAS APRENDER SOBRE EL PROFESOR JULIUS GARONTE.** – intervino Dexter. Su pantalla mostró una foto de un hombre de edad mediana y calvo con una bata de laboratorio, guantes negros, y unas gafas protectoras gruesas que obscurecían sus ojos. Parecía estar riéndose como un maniático. A su lado, había un adorable Pokémon rosa y blanco sonriendo felizmente.

\- ¿Quién es este hombre? – preguntó Misty.

 **\- EL PROFESOR JULIUS GARONTE FUE UN CIENTÍFICO E INVESTIGADOR POKÉMON, ESPECIALIZADO EN ESTUDIAR EL ADN. ACTUALMENTE ES EL SEXTO HOMBRE MÁS BUSCADO EN HOENN, CUYA LISTA DE CRÍMENES MAYORES INCLUYE TRATAR DE FUSIONAR ADN DE POKÉMON DE DISTINTAS ESPECIES PARA CREAR UN HÍBRIDO ARTIFICIAL, Y COMBINAR ADN DE HUMANO Y POKÉMON PARA CREAR UN HÍBRIDO DE HUMANO/POKÉMON…**

\- ¿Un Bloodliner? – se aventuró Ash.

 **\- PIENSA MÁS BIEN EN LA ISLA DEL DOCTOR MOREAU.** – replicó Dexter.

Ash y Misty tuvieron un escalofrío de asco, mientras Iris se preguntaba qué sería un Moreau. Pero no sonaba a que fuese algo bueno.

\- **…VARIOS CARGOS DE TRÁFICO DE ÓRGANOS HUMANOS Y POKÉMON, INTENTAR CONSTRUIR VARIOS DISPOSITIVOS DEL DÍA DEL JUICIO FINAL, ALGUNOS DE ELLOS FUNCIONALES, Y VARIOS CARGOS POR CONDUCIR UNA BICICLETA DENTRO DE UN EDIFICIO.** – concluyó su explicación el Pokédex.

\- No creo que Iris esté interesada en conocer a un hombre como ese. – declaró Misty. – No creo que ni siquiera alguien del Equipo Rocket querría tener algo que ver con este sujeto.

 **\- TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZÓN, YA QUE SE SABE QUE EL PROFESOR GARONTE SOLÍA TRABAJAR PARA LA ORGANIZACIÓN TERRORISTA HOENNESA CONOCIDA COMO EL EQUIPO AQUA, ANTES DE SER ECHADO POR CONDUCIR EXPERIMENTOS NO AUTORIZADOS EN SUS SECUACES. SU PARADERO ACTUAL ES DESCONOCIDO.** – replicó Dexter.

\- ¿Qué Pokémon es este? – preguntó Ash, notando al lindo y sonriente Pokémon al lado de su demente amo.

 **\- SYLVEON, EL POKÉMON ENTRELAZADO, Y UNA DE LAS POSIBLES EVOLUCIONES DE EEVEE. UN POKÉMON DE TIPO HADA. PUEDE ENVIAR UN AURA RELAJANTE DE SUS RECEPTORES CON FORMA DE LISTÓN PARA CALMAR LAS DISPUTAS.** – replicó Dexter. – **EL SYLVEON DE GARONTE TENÍA EL APODO DE "PRINCESA OJOS CHISPEANTES".**

\- ¿Tipo Hada? – preguntó Iris asustada, abrazando con fuerza a Axew.

\- Este no es el tipo de Pokémon que uno imaginaría que tendría un científico loco. Especialmente con un apodo como ese. – señaló Ash.

 **\- PRINCESA OJOS CHISPEANTES ESTÁ CONFIRMADA DE HABER DESPEDAZADO HASTA LA MUERTE A DIECISIETE PERSONAS.** – agregó Dexter.

\- ¡Sabía que los Pokémon tipo Hada son monstruos peligrosos! – dijo Iris defensivamente. Luego se volvió hacia Ash y Misty. – ¡Prométanme que nunca atraparán a un Pokémon de tipo Hada!

\- "Santo cielo, y yo que creía que el miedo de Misty a los de tipo Insecto era malo." – se quejó Ash por dentro. Luego agregó en voz alta. – Iris, solo porque el Clefairy de Red estaba un poco… desquiciado, no quiere decir que todos los Pokémon tipo Hada, o incluso que todos los Clefairys sean así. Igual que nosotros, cada Pokémon es único. Y algunos de ellos se desvían del comportamiento usual de sus especies respectivas.

Iris se puso pensativa, como si las palabras de Ash le recordasen algo, o a alguien. Y después de pensar un poco, Ash tuvo el presentimiento de que sabía en quién estaba pensando Iris.

\- Estoy seguro de que aparte de ti y Axew, habría alguien más en tu familia que… sobresalía el resto, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ash.

Iris miró a Ash con algo de miedo, como si acabara de leerle la mente. No era la primera vez que sucedía: Ash parecía saber más sobre ella de lo que aparentaba. Y extrañamente… Iris también sentía como si conociera a Ash, y como si supiera cosas sobre él que lógicamente no debería saber. Pero ahora no era el lugar ni momento de discutir eso.

\- Sí. – replicó Iris. – Mi hermano mayor. Todos los Dragonites son usualmente amables, pacíficos, sabios y todo eso… y mi hermano mayor no podía ser más diferente de todos ellos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Misty.

\- Solo digamos que mi hermano amaba las peleas más que nada en esta vida…

…

… _y su actitud siempre causaba mucha fricción con el resto de la familia. A menudo se buscaba peleas con Pokémon muy fuertes, lo cual causaba que otros habitantes del bosque se enfadaran con nosotros, tanto las familias de los Pokémon con los que mi hermano peleaba, al igual que los otros que quedaban atrapados en el fuego cruzado._

 _Recuerdo una vez hace un par de años, poco después que nos mudamos a un nuevo bosque en Kalos. Era muy cerca del anochecer, y nuestro hermano no aparecía por ninguna parte. Mi madre nos envió a mí y a Axew a buscarlo y asegurarnos de que no se estuviera metiendo en peleas sin sentido. Por alguna razón, él solía escucharme más a mí que a mi madre, a mi padre, al abuelo, o a cualquiera de los otros ancianos. Aunque decir que siempre hacía todo lo que yo le decía habría sido una enorme exageración._

 _Como fuera, ya estaba oscureciendo. Los Pokémon diurnos habían vuelto a sus madrigueras, y los Pokémon nocturnos salieron de las suyas. Tanto Axew como yo teníamos miedo de terminar como la comida de un depredador nocturno, cuando nos sorprendió un trueno. Al principio creíamos que era una tormenta que se avecinaba, pues el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises aquel día. Pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que no era un fenómeno natural, sino dos Pokémon peleando en el cielo. Nuestro hermano, y un Noivern._

…

\- ¿Noivern? – preguntó Ash algo confundido. La cara de Misty reveló la misma falta de conocimiento de dicho Pokémon. Desde luego, había alguien allí más que feliz de proveerles dicho conocimiento.

\- **NOIVERN, EL POKÉMON DE ONDAS SONORAS, Y FORMA EVOLUCIONADA DE NOIBAT.** – intervino Dexter. – **UN POKÉMON DRAGÓN/VOLADOR NATIVO DE LA REGIÓN KALOS. VUELAN EN NOCHES SIN LUNA Y ATACAN A LAS PRESAS DESCUIDADAS. NADA PUEDE VENCERLOS EN UNA BATALLA EN LA OSCURIDAD.**

Iris no pudo evitar reírse del último comentario.

\- Yo no diría que exactamente "nada" pueda vencerlos, ya sea en la oscuridad o en la luz…

…

… _pero debo admitir que los Noiverns son bastante poderosos. Mi hermano es uno de los miembros más fuertes de nuestra familia, y aun así aquel Noivern estaba dándole una buena pelea. A mi hermano le gusta pelear de cerca y personal, mientras que su oponente prefería mantener su distancia y atacar con… gritos tan agudos que hasta eran visibles._

 _Aun así, eso no quería decir que mi hermano no fuese capaz de pelear a larga distancia. Se dedicó a contrarrestar los ataques de sonido y viento del Noivern con Rayos de Hielo y Alientos de Dragón, mayormente de los primeros. Una vez que acertaba un golpe, intentaba acercarse para golpear a su oponente usando Puño Trueno o Enfado._

 _Después de un particularmente brutal ataque de Enfado, el Noivern decidió que había tenido suficiente, y huyó. Mi hermano usualmente deja que los enemigos derrotados huyan, así que pensé que una vez que sus ansias de combatir quedaran temporalmente satisfechas, volvería con nosotros. Sin embargo, pasó algo que ninguno de nosotros había considerado._

 _Verán, luego de utilizar Enfado, el usuario queda en un estado de profunda desorientación y confusión, el cual terminó exacerbado por todos los golpes que recibió de ese Noivern y... bueno, estaba tan mareado que no podía ni volar derecho, y se estrelló contra el suelo._

\- _¡Hermano! – gritamos Axew y yo al mismo tiempo, mientras corríamos hacia el sitio donde se había estrellado._

 _El sonido de la pelea había asustado a muchos de los otros Pokémon que había en los alrededores, así que no tuvimos que preocuparnos de que mi hermano mayor fuese a matar a alguien por accidente durante su caída, o de que alguien quisiera aprovecharse de su estado actual. Llegamos rápidamente con él, y vimos que se había estrellado contra un árbol. Estaba inconsciente, pero se podría decir que el árbol estaba mucho peor que él._

\- _Hermano. – le dije con miedo. No se estaba moviendo. Pero al inspeccionarlo más de cerca, noté que todavía estaba respirando. Aunque esta no fuese la primera vez que había terminado así de malherido, no podía evitar sentirme preocupada por él. Y supe lo que tenía que hacer._

\- _Axew, quédate aquí y protege a nuestro hermano. Iré a buscar algo con lo que pueda recuperarse. – le dije._

\- _¡Cuenta conmigo, hermana! – replicó Axew, tan diligente como siempre._

 _Por suerte, no me tomó mucho tiempo encontrar una buena cantidad de bayas Citrus en un arbusto. Agarré todas las que pude y regresé con mis hermanos. Y gracias al cielo no encontré a ningún Pokémon que quisiera pelear conmigo o robarse mis bayas._

\- _¡Estoy de vuelta! ¿Tardé demasiado? – le pregunté a Axew. – ¿Cómo está?_

\- _No fue mucho. Y él no se ha movido. – replicó Axew, tocando a nuestro hermano con sus garras._

\- _Esperemos que esto le ayude. – le dije mientras forzaba a mi hermano inconsciente a comer una baya Citrus._

 _El efecto fue instantáneo, y aunque mi hermano estaba muy lejos de sanar por completo, eso lo despertó, y pudo comerse el resto de las bayas él mismo._

\- _¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté, aunque no tuve respuesta. Nuestro hermano mayor era alguien de pocas palabras. – Sabes, al menos apreciaríamos un "gracias"._

\- _... gracias. – nos dijo a regañadientes._

\- _Y bien… ¿ya estás listo para volver con los otros? – le pregunté._

\- _¡_ _Mamá se pondrá MUY furiosa contigo! – intervino Axew. Siempre disfrutaba de ver cuando nuestro hermano mayor se metía en problemas, lo cual pasaba a menudo._

 _Él no nos respondió. Por supuesto, yo no iba a dejar que me diera el tratamiento silencioso._

\- _Te hice una pregunta. – insistí, sonando mi pie contra el suelo._

\- _En un momento. – respondió finalmente. – Quiero descansar, y pensar._

 _Probablemente no estuviese pensando sobre dejar de pelear, considerando cuánto lo disfrutaba._

\- _¿No te duele? – le volví a preguntar._

\- _¿Dolerme qué? – me preguntó él a mí._

\- _Las heridas. Incluso con las bayas, se ven horribles. Deben dolerte mucho. – señalé._

\- _Los_ _Pokémon siempre salen heridos cuando pelean. Si un Pokémon no quiere salir herido, no debería pelear._

 _La verdad no sé cómo eso respondía a mi pregunta, pero creo que se podría traducir como "No me importa si salgo herido". Bueno, a mí sí me importa que él salga herido, el muy patán._

\- _¿Por qué eres así? – le pregunté._

\- _¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté._

\- _¿Por qué siempre andas por ahí buscando peleas en todas partes? ¿Por qué eres tan diferente del resto? – le pregunté furiosa._

 _Él me miró, y sonrió. Algo muy raro en él._

\- _Tú también eres diferente. – señaló, y luego miró a Axew. – También lo es nuestro hermanito._

\- _¡_ _Tal vez, pero tenemos más en común con los otros que tú! ¡No nos ves buscando peleas y haciendo que casi nos maten todo el tiempo! – le dije con furia, y Axew asintió vigorosamente estando de acuerdo._

\- _¿Por qué te importa? – espetó él._

\- _¡Porque eres mi hermano, grandísimo idiota! – repliqué. – ¡Si no fuese por Axew y por mí, no quiero ni pensar en lo que te habría pasado!_

\- _No tienes que preocuparte. Soy fuerte, siempre me recupero. – replicó él simplemente. Yo di un pisotón en el suelo antes de cruzar mis brazos._

 _\- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Es que estar tan cerca de la muerte todo el tiempo te hace sentir vivo o qué?_

\- _Sí. – fue su respuesta._

 _Me quedé sin palabras. No era una respuesta sarcástica ni nada de eso. Su respuesta era genuina, y aun así, me negué a creerle._

\- _No puedes hablar en serio. – le dije._

\- _Claro que sí. – me replicó lacónicamente._

\- _Entonces explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo. Es decir, me agrada una buena pelea de vez en cuando, y también a Axew, pero ninguno de nosotros pelea con la misma… intensidad que tú. Siempre terminas malherido y lleno de golpes. – le dije en un tono medio suplicante._

\- _Me gusta pelear. ¿Eso es raro? – replicó él._

\- _No lo es. Pero la forma en como peleas, pareciera que pelearas por tu vida, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo eres tú quien empieza. – le señalé._

\- _Cuando peleo, puedo ser yo mismo. Otros pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo no soy como ellos. Cuando peleo, tengo que dar todo lo que tengo. Y cuando doy todo lo que tengo... – Se quedó en silencio, dejando esa línea sin terminar. – Cuando peleo, me siento bien. El dolor no me importa. Las heridas no me importan. Lo único que me importa es el fuego que arde en mi corazón, que llena todo mi ser de una calidez placentera. Y no hay dolor que pueda apagar ese fuego. Soy fuerte, hermana, muy fuerte. Y por eso necesito oponentes capaces de igualar mi fuerza. Pelear alguien mucho más débil que yo no solo no produce ningún fuego, me convertiría en una simple bestia irracional. Por eso, cuando encuentro a alguien digno, no puedo perder la oportunidad de retarlos a una pelea. Con lo fácil que es provocarlos para que peleen contra mí._

 _Esa fue la conversación más larga que tuve con mi hermano mayor, y se podría decir que aprendí mucho de él aquel día. No era que aprobara su… sangrienta manera de vivir, pero no podía cambiar cómo se sentía. Muchos Pokémon pelean, a veces por sí mismos, otras veces por humanos. No era tan raro, aunque lo fuese para nuestra familia._

\- _Sabes, todavía sigues causando muchos problemas para el resto de nosotros con tus peleas. – señalé. – Esto no te afecta solo a ti._

 _Esta vez, se veía genuinamente sorprendido, aunque no fuese por mucho._

\- _Eso no lo sabía. Creí que no les agradaba a los demás por como soy. – replicó él._

\- _También eso. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tuvimos que lidiar con esa Hydreigon enfurecida porque le diste una paliza a su pareja? – le recordé. – Y eso no es todo. Nos tienes a todos muy preocupados con todas esas peleas. Igual que ahora._

 _Nuestro hermano mayor se quedó pensativo. Eso era algo bueno, o al menos, quería pensar que lo era._

\- _No quiero que tú ni los demás se preocupen. Pero tampoco quiero dejar de ser yo mismo. – admitió._

 _Esta vez, fue mi turno de ponerme a pensar. Resolver su dilema no iba a ser tan fácil. Por fortuna para nosotros, soy bastante inteligente._

\- _¿Por qué no nos ayudas a mí y a Axew a volvernos más fuertes? – le sugerí. – Podrías pelear contra nosotros._

 _\- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Axew me miró con los ojos abiertos por el shock. Y naturalmente, nuestro hermano se veía también incrédulo._

 _\- Si peleo contra ustedes, morirán. Cuando peleo, siempre doy todo lo que tengo._

\- _Bueno, podrías intentar contenerte solo por esta vez. Peleando contigo, estoy segura que Axew y yo podremos volvernos más fuertes. Y habrá un momento en que seremos lo bastante fuertes para luchar contigo de igual a igual, como esos oponentes a los que buscas. – le expliqué._

\- _Eso podría tardar años. – objetó él. – ¿Qué haré mientras tanto?_

\- _Podrías seguir peleando como siempre lo has hecho. Con la condición de que primero me lo digas. – le dije._

 _\- Se lo dirás a los demás. – me dijo sin estar muy convencido._

\- _Prometo que no lo haré. – insistí. – De hecho, estaré allí para cuidar de ti después de las peleas, igual que lo hice ahora. ¿Qué me dices?_

 _Una vez más, nuestro hermano se puso a considerar mis palabras. Y de nuevo, esperé lo mejor._

 _\- Acepto tu propuesta. – replicó._

\- _¡_ _Grandioso! – celebré levantando mi puño en el aire. – Sin embargo, tendremos que decirle a mi madre y a los otros lo que has estado haciendo. No hay manera de justificar esas heridas._

\- _¡JAJA! – Axew se rio, señalando a nuestro hermano con una de sus garras. Y solo eso bastó para hacer que pasara de feliz a miserable en un momento._

…

\- Y gracias a él es que Axew y yo somos tan fuertes ahora. – dijo Iris. Axew asintió felizmente. – Y tenemos que hacernos aún más fuertes si queremos salvarlo a él y a los otros de esa horrible mujer.

\- Por eso fue que te dije que vinieras con nosotros. Puedes hacerte mucho más fuerte si tienes un amigo con quién entrenar. – dijo Ash de nuevo, a lo cual Iris asintió.

\- ¡Emol!

De pronto, Iris se sobresaltó cuando Emolga le saltó en el regazo, empujando a Axew al suelo, seguida inmediatamente por un Squirtle que se veía muy molesto.

\- ¡Emo emol! – gimoteó Emolga abrazando a Iris.

\- ¡Emolga! ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó una Iris preocupada, que luego miró al enfadado Squirtle.

\- Uh, Squirtle, ¿Emolga te hizo algo? – preguntó Ash.

\- ¡Squirtle! ¡Squir squirtle! _¡Sí, me robó mi comida! ¡Usó Atracción conmigo para obligarme a que le entregara toda mi comida! –_ protestó furioso el Pokémon tortuga, agitando los brazos con rabia.

\- ¡Emol!

\- Pika pi. _Emolga dice que eso es mentira. –_ señaló Pikachu.

\- ¡Squirtle! _¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Además, Snivy me lo dijo cuando me di cuenta que mi comida ya no estaba!_

\- ¡Emolga! – lloriqueó Emolga enojada mirando a Snivy, que replicó con un gesto que podría pasar como encogerse de hombros si los tuviera.

\- Sniv. _Si querías más comida, podrías habérsela pedido a Iris. –_ dijo Snivy secamente.

\- Emolga, ya hemos hablado de esto. Robarles a otros Pokémon está mal, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Iris en tono severo pero calmado. Los ojos de Emolga empezaron a humedecerse al darse cuenta que Iris no le creía. – Y deja las lágrimas falsas. Solo porque sirvió las primeras veintiséis veces no volverá a funcionar. No soy tan ingenua.

\- ¡Axew! – gritó el pequeño dragón saltando a su lugar legítimo en el regazo de Iris (al menos según él) empujando fuera a Emolga.

\- Esa Emolga sin duda causa problemas. – mencionó Misty. – Parece ser tan molesta como mi Psyduck.

\- _Escuché eso. –_ dijo Psyduck con algo de indignación.

\- Ya lo sé, y no me importa. – replicó Misty rodando sus ojos.

\- Oh, no tienes idea. Sé que en el fondo Emolga es agradable, pero tiene este horrible hábito de… – Iris se detuvo, tratando de pensar en una forma de suavizarlo un poco.

\- ¿De aprovecharse de todos a su alrededor a la mínima oportunidad? – adivinó Ash. Incluso sin restaurar su memoria, la Emolga de Iris seguía siendo la misma que en la línea temporal anterior.

\- Sí, podrías decirlo así. – concedió Iris con una risa nerviosa. – Pero confía en mí, sé que Emolga tiene el potencial de ser mucho mejor. De lo contrario, no estaría conmigo.

\- ¿Cómo la conociste? – preguntó Ash, con ganas de saber cómo habría conocido Iris a la ardilla voladora eléctrica esta vez.

\- Bueno, déjame pensar… fue en un día de verano hace algunos años…

 _... era uno de esos días cálidos que te hacen querer quedarte sin hacer nada excepto descansar bajo la sombra fresca de un gran árbol. Afortunadamente, nuestro bosque tenía bastantes árboles grandes que proveían de suficiente sombra para que todos la disfrutaran._

 _Como sea, estoy desvariando. Me encontraba relajándome bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando vi a Axew reuniendo un montón de bayas. Acabábamos de comer no hacía mucho, así que sentí curiosidad de por qué necesitaría tanta comida. Así que me puse de pie para preguntarle._

\- _¡_ _Axew! – lo llamé._

 _Axew se volteó a verme asustado, mirándome todo nervioso como si estuviese haciendo algo malo, o algo que yo desaprobaría, al menos._

\- _Oh...h-hola, hermana. – tartamudeó._

\- _¿A dónde vas con toda esa comida? – le pregunté, sospechando un poco._

\- _Uh... ¡a ninguna parte! Solo voy a guardarla para después, jeje. – me dijo, claramente mintiendo._

\- _Axew... – gruñí mientras lo veía con decepción en mis ojos. Ese era un truco que aprendí de mi madre. Siempre lo hace sentirse culpable por dentro._

\- _Bueno, ¿y por qué quieres tú saber qué estoy haciendo con toda esta comida? ¡No es que haya escasez, digo! – me dijo de manera defensiva._

\- _¿Y tú por qué estás tan reacio a decírmelo? ¡Si no vas a hacer nada malo no deberías tener problemas diciéndomelo! – repliqué con severidad._

 _Axew pareció sentirse mal por haberme replicado de ese modo. Desvió la mirada, antes de mirarme de nuevo, sintiéndose nervioso._

\- _¿Me prometes que no te vas a reír? – preguntó Axew. Me agaché y le puse una mano en el hombro._

 _\- Ya sabes que nunca haría algo así. Vamos, dime qué pasa._

\- _Bueno… solo conocí a alguien esta mañana… una chica… – empezó, tartamudeando un poco._

\- _¡¿Y te gusta?!_ _– prácticamente chillé de alegría._

 _\- ¡SHHHHH! – me calló Axew, sacudiendo los brazos. – ¡No le digas a nadie! ¡No quiero que se enteren!_

\- _¿Y por qué no? Yo creo que es lindo. – le dije sonriendo. Y fue entonces que me di cuenta. – Oh, así que para eso son las bayas, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres usarlas para cortejarla?_

\- _¡Sí_ _! ¡Ella dijo que le gustan los chicos que saben cómo "proveerle", y quiero demostrarle que puedo! – declaró Axew con orgullo._

\- _¡Muy bien, ese es el espíritu! ¡Ahora ve y demuéstrale lo buena pareja que serás! – lo animé._

 _Y así, mi hermanito pequeño se fue a conquistar a su primer amor. O al menos, lo que yo creí que sería su primer amor. Solo digamos que los eventos no resultaron como Axew o yo esperábamos. De hecho, lo vi apenas media hora después. Se veía bastante triste y deprimido. Temiéndome lo peor, me le acerqué._

\- _¿_ _Axew? ¿Todo está bien? – le pregunté._

 _Axew me miró con los ojos con lágrimas, y empezó a llorar. El pobrecito se pasó los siguientes minutos llorando, conmigo tratando de reconfortarlo lo mejor que podía. Después de eso, se las arregló para decirme lo que pasó. Axew había visto a Emolga aceptando otra oferta de amor de otro Pokémon, un Patrat._

 _No hace falta decir que nunca me había sentido tan furiosa en toda mi vida. ¡Nadie lastima a mi hermanito! ¡NADIE! Así que naturalmente le pedí a Axew que me llevara con ella, para decirle en la cara lo que pensaba de ella. Y con toda certeza, la encontramos, rodeada por un trío de Pokémon, un Purrloin, un Lillipup y un Pansage, todos ellos dándole bayas y otros tipos de comida como regalos de amor. Sus ojos en trance me hicieron darme cuenta de que estaban bajo el efecto de Atracción, aunque al parecer no había utilizado el movimiento con Axew. No que eso me importara en lo más mínimo en aquel momento._

\- _¡Oye tú! – le grité a todo pulmón._

 _Sorprendida, Emolga se volteó a verme, y al ver a Axew siguiéndome, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando._

\- _¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar así a mi hermanito?! – le grité mientras pisoteaba hacia ella._

\- _¡_ _Emol!_

 _Emolga saltó, y trató de usar Atracción conmigo. Deberían haber visto su cara cuando la ráfaga de corazones me golpeó sin afectarme en lo más mínimo._

\- _En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, soy una chica igual que tú, así que ese truco no funcionará conmigo. – le gruñí mientras continuaba avanzando._

 _Esta vez, Emolga optó por una estrategia más agresiva, y utilizó Atactrueno contra mí. Por supuesto, ya estaba lista para algo como eso. Tomando un profundo respiro, usé Furia Dragón, y las llamas azules de mi movimiento bloquearon el ataque eléctrico de Emolga. Su sorpresa creció todavía más._

\- _Supongo que tampoco esperabas eso, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora ven aquí! – exigí._

\- _¡_ _Emoooooool! – gritó ella de horror._

 _Por supuesto, Emolga hizo lo contrario, y se dio la vuelta para salir pitando fuera de ahí. Sin embargo, si creyó que podía escapar de mí, estaba a punto de llevarse otra gran sorpresa._

\- _¡_ _Oh no, no te me vas a escapar! ¡Axew, vamos! – grité._

 _Axew saltó dentro de mi cabello, y empecé a balancearme entre las lianas. Emolga podía volar rápido, pero no iba a esquivarme, ni en un millón de años. Metiendo mi mano entre mi cabello, saqué una Pokébola y la arrojé al frente._

\- _¡_ _Excadrill, ve!_

 _Por suerte, Excadrill apareció adelante de Emolga, deteniéndola en seco. Aunque Excadrill fuese macho, sabía que si intentaba utilizar Atracción, me daría suficiente tiempo para llegar hasta ella. Y ella también lo sabía, así que decidió cambiar de curso._

\- _¡_ _Excadrill, no la dejes escapar! – le dije._

\- _¡_ _Exca! – asintió, y se unió a la persecución._

 _Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba del lado de Emolga. Estaba tan enfocada en tratar de perdernos, que no se fijó por donde volaba, y terminó chocando contra un Scolipede de aspecto muy desagradable. Este no estuvo nada feliz con que Emolga se chocara contra él. Pero cuando trató de dar la vuelta y escapar, Excadrill, Axew y yo le bloqueamos el camino, sin dejarle a dónde huir. El Scolipede chirrió furiosamente y se preparó para atacar a Emolga, que rápidamente sucumbió al pánico._

\- _¡_ _E-Emol! ¡Emolga! – gritó, incapaz de decidir cuál era el menor de los males entre él o nosotros._

\- _Emolga, si vienes conmigo, te protegeré de ese Scolipede y te prometo no lastimarte. – le ofrecí._

 _\- ¡_ _Emol! – gritó ella._

\- _Emolga dice que eso le parece bien. – me tradujo Axew._

\- _Sin embargo, si sales huyendo cuando te salve, bueno… haré que desees que re haya dejado a merced de ese Scolipede. – agregué._

\- _¡_ _E-Emol! ¡Emolga! – gritó incluso más fuerte, mientras corría hacia nosotros._

\- _Emolga dice que promete que no saldrá huyendo. – tradujo Axew de nuevo. Parecía confiar en ella. Yo no estaba tan dispuesta a hacerlo, pero un trato es un trato._

 _Scolipede finalmente nos atacó, con Cola Venenosa. Era nuestro turno._

\- _¡_ _Excadrill, bloquéalo! – le ordené._

\- _¡_ _Drill! – gritó Excadrill mientras saltaba para bloquear el ataque, que no le hizo ningún daño. Aun así, el Scolipede volvió a prepararse para atacar de nuevo._

\- _¡_ _Ahora, Garra de Metal!_

 _Las garras de Excadrill brillaron de blanco mientras se dirigía a darle una cuchillada al insecto gigante. El Scolipede retrocedió, pero yo sabía que no podía dejarle espacio para respirar._

\- _¡_ _Axew, Furia Dragón! – le dije._

 _Axew dio un paso al frente, luego de dar una mirada hacia Emolga, respiró un halo de llamas azules hacia el insecto gigante. Un golpe más debería bastar._

 _Corriendo hacia adelante, utilicé Garra Dragón y acuchillé al Scolipede un par de veces. El Pokémon Insecto decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, y decidió escapar. Me volví hacia Emolga, esperando que siguiera el ejemplo del bicho, pero manteniendo su palabra, se quedó dónde estaba._

\- _¿_ _Emol...? – preguntó con miedo._

\- _Pregunta qué vas a hacer con ella. – tradujo Axew._

 _\- No pienso hacer nada contigo. – le aseguré. – TÚ eres la que tienes que hacer algunas cosas. Empezando con una disculpa para Axew._

 _Emolga dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Se volvió hacia Axew, y le dijo algo que esperé que fuese una disculpa. Axew le sonrió en respuesta._

 _\- Está bien, te perdono. – replicó él felizmente. Axew siempre había sido demasiado amable para su propio bien._

\- _Muy bien. Sin embargo, tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te aprovechaste de mi hermanito de esa manera? – le pregunté._

 _Emolga una vez más tartamudeó con una explicación que Axew tuvo que traducir para mí._

\- _Emolga dice que es más débil que la mayoría de los Pokémon de este bosque, y que tiene problemas para conseguir comida. Pero descubrió que podía conseguir toda la comida que quería seduciendo a otros Pokémon para que la reúnan para ella. – explicó._

\- _Ya veo. – repliqué, pensando en sus palabras, y preguntándome si su explicación era cierta. – Si ese es el caso, la próxima vez que tengas hambre, ven con nosotros. No nos molestará compartir nuestra comida contigo._

\- _¿_ _Emol? – me preguntó, pasmada. Esta vez no necesité que Axew me tradujera._

 _\- Sí, puedes venir con nosotros. No solo te daremos comida, sino que si quieres, podemos ayudarte a hacerte más fuerte para que puedas conseguir comida por ti misma. ¿Qué dices?_

 _Emolga se lo pensó por un rato, pero luego asintió._

 _Desde el día siguiente, Emolga comenzó a pasarla conmigo, Axew y Excadrill. Al principio era obvio que solo lo hacía por la comida gratis, pero pronto comenzó a vernos como algo más que unos proveedores de bayas, y nos volvimos más cercanas con cada día. Eventualmente, Emolga me dejó capturarla con una de mis Pokébolas, y hemos estado juntas desde entonces._

 _..._

\- Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que Emolga haya cambiado totalmente. – dijo Iris, riéndose un poco. – Muchos de sus viejos vicios todavía siguen allí, por más que me esforcé en hacer que los dejara.

\- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. – dijo Ash encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oh. ¿Y quién dijo eso? – preguntó Iris, sin entender que eso fue una declaración retórica.

\- Bueno, uh... ¿todo mundo? Es algo que ha estado desde siempre. – explicó Ash algo nervioso. – Como sea, esa historia me recordó a mi… a un amigo que tenía un Charizard. – Ash esperaba que las chicas no fuesen a darse cuenta de su casi desliz. – Él no era capaz de hacer que su Charizard lo obedeciera, y eso incluso le costó un encuentro en la Liga Pokémon. Pero con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia, logró hacer que su Charizard lo respetara.

\- Espero poder hacer lo mismo con Emolga. – suspiró Iris, aunque también sonrió.

\- ¿Qué hay del otro, Excadrill? ¿Alguna vez te dio problemas? – preguntó Misty, mirando al Pokémon topo mientras comía lentamente de su tazón de comida.

\- Excadrill es mucho más serio, y no es tan malcriado como Emolga. Aunque eso no quiere decir que empezáramos como los mejores amigos. – replicó Iris.

\- Por alguna razón puedo imaginarme eso. – dijo Ash, recordando como Excadrill se rehusaba a obedecer a Iris cuando la conoció, debido a un incidente en el pasado. Se preguntaba si algo similar habría pasado esta vez. – ¿Puedes contarnos más?

\- ¡Claro! – sonrió Iris.

 _Conocí a Excadrill por primera vez hace varios años. Creo que fue cuando… ¿Cuándo Axew tenía un año de edad? Sí, más o menos entonces. Y Excadrill todavía no era un Excadrill, sino un Drilbur. No evolucionó sino hasta mucho después. Oh bueno, creo que me estoy desviando._

 _Como sea, era un día cálido y soleado (el clima en aquel bosque casi siempre era bueno, por eso nos quedamos durante tanto tiempo), y como siempre, yo estaba reuniendo bayas para Axew y para mí. Axew usualmente me ayudaba, pero decidió que ya era bastante mayor para conseguir su propia comida, y no quería que yo lo estuviera vigilando todo el tiempo, así que decidí darle algo de espacio. Y ya que no podía trepar árboles tan bien como lo hace ahora, decidió recoger las bayas de los arbustos pequeños en vez de los árboles._

 _Hasta ahora, siempre había hecho un buen trabajo, pero no aquel día. No solo volvió con las manos vacías, sino que estaba horriblemente golpeado, como si alguien le hubiera dado una paliza._

\- _Hermana… – gimió de dolor, arrastrándose hacia mí. Horrorizada, solté la comida en mi mano y corrí para revisarlo._

 _\- ¡Axew! ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!_

\- _Yo... estaba recogiendo bayas de los arbustos en mi sitio usual, ¡cuando este Drilbur apareció y me echó a patadas! – me dijo Axew, casi al borde de las lágrimas. – Dijo que ahora ese era su lugar y que toda la comida le pertenecía._

\- _¡¿QUÉ_ _?! ¡Llévame con él! ¡Le voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete con mi hermanito! – exigí furiosa._

\- _Pero hermana… es muy fuerte. No quiero que te lastime a ti también… – dijo Axew nerviosamente. Yo le sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabeza._

 _\- Aw, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Yo también soy muy fuerte. Ahora vamos, llévame a tu sitio para que pueda enseñarle una lección._

…

\- Estoy empezando a ver un patrón aquí. – interrumpió Misty. – ¿Sueles hacerte amiga de todos los Pokémon que lastiman a Axew?

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, no lo había pensado así. – dijo una Iris pensativa. – Pero no creo que sea la norma con nosotros.

\- Terminaste haciéndote nuestra amiga, a pesar de haber creído que habíamos lastimado a Axew. – señaló Misty.

\- Pero no lo hicieron, así que no creo que cuente. Como sea…

…

 _...Axew obedeció, y me llevó al lugar en cuestión. Y como era de esperarse, allí estaba Drilbur, excavando un hoyo. Probablemente se estaba haciendo una nueva madriguera en ese lugar. Bueno, su nuevo hogar tendría que esperar, permanentemente._

\- _¡Oye tú! ¡Sal de ahí EN ESTE INSTANTE! – le grité._

 _Drilbur salió, y me vio con una expresión confundida, como si le sorprendiera ver a un humano en ese lugar. Esa sería solo la primera y menos desagradable de las sorpresas que le tenía preparadas en mi mente._

\- _¿_ _Dril? – preguntó confuso._

\- _¡Golpeaste a mi hermanito y le robaste su comida! ¡Devuélvesela ahora y lárgate, y tal vez decida no golpear tu horrible cara!_

 _La respuesta de Drilbur vino en forma de un Bofetón de Lodo directo a mi rostro. Me quité el lodo de la cara y lo miré con rabia._

\- _¿Conque quieres pelear, eh? ¡De acuerdo, no digas que no te lo advertí! – le dije comenzando a correr hacia adelante._

\- _¡_ _Drilbur!_

 _Drilbur saltó mientras sus garras comenzaban a brillar con luz plateada. Garra de Metal, me di cuenta. Extendí mi brazo para usar Garra Dragón, creando tres cuchillas de energía para desviar su golpe._

\- _¡¿_ _Dril?! – preguntó el topo en shock._

\- _No te esperabas eso, ¿verdad? – le pregunté. Tomé ventaja de su sorpresa para patearlo en el abdomen, lanzándolo hacia atrás._

\- _¡_ _Dril! ¡Drilbur!_

 _Drilbur no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, y comenzó a excavar bajo tierra. Por fortuna, yo ya estaba familiarizada con el ataque, y sabía cómo contrarrestarlo. Esperé pacientemente donde estaba, aguardando a que Drilbur hiciera su movimiento. Entonces, cuando noté que el suelo bajo mis pies empezaba a temblar, me di cuenta por dónde llegaría el ataque. Salté hacia atrás justo cuando Drilbur salía de debajo de la tierra, apenas fallándome, y quedando totalmente abierto. Su error le costó otra Garra Dragón en la cara._

\- _No es tan divertido cuando tu oponente te devuelve los golpes, ¿verdad? – le dije._

\- _¡_ _DRILBUR!_

 _Cegado por la furia, Drilbur usó Taladrador contra mí. Yo simplemente tomé un profundo respiro y lo contrarresté con Furia Dragón. Las llamas azules de mi ataque quemaron toda la energía que le quedaba a Drilbur, deteniendo el impulso de su ataque, y cayendo al suelo derrotado._ _Orgullosa de mi victoria, caminé hacia él. Esto no se iba a acabar hasta que se disculpara con Axew y me asegurara que nunca, jamás iba a regresar._

\- _¡¿Qué se siente que alguien más fuerte que tú te de una paliza?! –_ _le pregunté furiosa al derrotado Drilbur._

 _Al verme acercarme, Drilbur comenzó a llorar y a balbucear algo que hasta Axew tuvo problemas para entender._

\- _¡_ _Dril! ¡Drilbur dril! ¡Drilbuuuuuuur...! – lloriqueó el todo._

\- _Dice que no quería hacer esto, pero que alguien más lo echó de su hogar y le quitó toda su comida. – tradujo Axew._

\- _Ya veo. Aun así, eso no hace que lo que hiciste esté bien, ¿sabes? – le dije todavía enojada al topo._

\- _¡_ _Dril, drilbur!_

\- _Drilbur dice que lo siente, pero que necesitaba la comida. – tradujo Axew._

 _Pensé por unos momentos qué hacer. Drilbur sonaba sincero, pero podría ser una trampa para escaparse sin castigo. Al final, se me ocurrió una idea._

\- _De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos. Llévame a tu viejo hogar, y trataremos de que quien sea que te haya echado te lo de vuelva, ¿está bien?_

\- _¿_ _Dril? – preguntó sorprendido. – ¡Drilbur!_

 _Antes que Drilbur nos pudiera llevar a su viejo hogar, pasamos un rato descansando y comiendo algo para recuperarnos de nuestra pelea anterior. Con nuestras fuerzas renovadas, Drilbur nos llevó a un pequeño claro entre algunos arbustos y árboles pequeños. Y en el medio de todo, había un enorme y gordo Simisear comiendo bayas. Este notó nuestra presencia, nos miró con rabia y nos gruñó, o más específicamente a Drilbur, que se escondió tras mis piernas. Si creía que con eso me iba a intimidar, tendría que esforzarse mucho más._

\- _¡Oye tú! ¡_ _Drilbur dice que este era su hogar y que tú lo echaste! ¿Es eso cierto? – le pregunté en tono acusador._

\- _¿_ _Sear? – replicó el mono perezosamente._

\- _Dijo "¿y qué si lo es?". – tradujo Axew. Este sujeto tenía una mala actitud. Aun así, decidí darle otra oportunidad._

 _\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?_

\- _¡_ _Sear, simi, simi, simisear! ¡Sear! – nos dijo. Yo miré a Axew._

 _\- Por favor dime que no se mudó aquí porque otro Pokémon lo echó de su propio hogar. – le pregunté antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de traducir. Axew negó con la cabeza._

 _\- Se mudó aquí porque su viejo hogar se quedó sin comida. Y eso es lo que siempre hace. Cuando el lugar donde está se le acaba la comida, busca uno nuevo y lo hace suyo, antes de comérsela toda otra vez._

\- _¿_ _Qué? ¡Increíble! ¡No me extraña que estés tan gordo!_

\- _¡¿_ _Simisear?! – chirrió el mono._

\- _No le gustó que le dijeras gordo. – señaló Axew._

\- _Si las palabras le duelen tanto, espera a que sienta mis puños, repliqué amenazadoramente y dando un paso al frente._

 _Simisear adivinó mis intenciones, y se lanzó al frente. Levantó su puño y lo envolvió en llamas. Yo también apreté mi puño, usando Garra Dragón para contrarrestar su Puño Fuego. Igual que con Emolga y, bueno, muchos otros Pokémon contra los que pelee, se sorprendió bastante de ver lo que podía hacer. Y no hubo ni un solo momento en que yo desaprovechara la sorpresa._

 _Continué dándole varios golpes con Garra Dragón, haciéndolo retroceder con cada uno. Creyendo que sería una victoria fácil, bajé la guardia por un momento y me relajé, lo cual fue un grave error. Simisear logró saltar hacia atrás, evitando mi último golpe, luego, su cuerpo se prendió en llamas totalmente, y se disparó contra mí como un meteoro._

\- _¡_ _SIMISEAR! – gritó._

 _Intenté contrarrestar su Nitrocarga con Furia Dragón, pero no fue suficiente. El ataque dio en el blanco, y me mandó dando tumbos hacia atrás._

\- _¡Hermana! – gritó_ _Axew, corriendo a verme. – ¿Estás bien?_

\- _Sí, solo es un rasguño. – repliqué. Pero para ser honesta, eso me dolió más de lo que quería admitir._

\- _¡Déjame ayudarte! – dijo Axew valientemente, mientras se colocaba entre el furioso Simisear y yo_ _._

\- _¡_ _No! – le dije, empujándolo. En ese entonces era joven y pequeña, pero él era incluso más joven y más pequeño, y no podía dejar que saliera herido. – ¡Yo puedo encargarme de él!_

\- _¡_ _Sim! – Simisear volvió a rugir, y utilizó Nitrocarga otra vez._

 _Por supuesto, esta vez estaba preparada. Aun con su incremento de velocidad, pude saltar hacia un lado, esquivando el ataque. Y cuando las llamas desaparecieron, lo agarré por la cola y traté de estrellarlo contra un árbol. Siendo "traté" la palabra clave aquí, pues este Simisear era demasiado grande y más pesado de lo usual, y yo era mucho más pequeña y más débil de lo que soy ahora. Así, fue Simisear el que me estrelló contra el suelo girándome violentamente alrededor de sus pies._

\- _¡_ _Sim! ¡Sim, sear, sim! – gritó el mono de fuego furioso mientras pisoteaba en mi dirección._

 _Estaba muy golpeada, pero no iba a darme por vencida. Logré volver a levantarme y encararlo de nuevo._

\- _¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, horrible simio?_

 _Insultarlo era una idea monumentalmente estúpida considerando lo mal que iba la pelea hasta ese momento, pero como ya les dije, en ese entonces yo era joven y estúpida. Como era de esperarse, Simisear se puso aún más furioso y se lanzó contra mí, gritando profanidades que Axew no se atrevió a traducir. Me preparé para recibir el golpe, cuando de repente, una bola de lodo le dio a Simisear en toda la cara._

\- _¿_ _Uh? – Me di la vuelta, y me di cuenta que era Drilbur, que hasta ese momento solo había sido un espectador, el que había usado un Disparo de Lodo. Aunque por su cara, parecía que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo._

 _Quitándose el lodo de la cara, el furioso Simisear se olvidó de mí, y le dio una mirada asesina a Drilbur._

\- _¡_ _SIMISEAR! – Imagino que dijo algo como "¡ESTÁS MUERTO!", aunque podría equivocarme._

 _Como sea, cuando Simisear se lanzó contra el estupefacto Drilbur, le recordé que yo era su oponente dándole una patada voladora a la cara, ahora que estaba distraído. Eso también sacó a Drilbur de su trance, ya que su cara no estaba más confundida y reflejaba pura determinación, y se lanzó a la carga también. Sus garras comenzaron a brillar, y utilizó Cuchillada en el todavía adolorido Simisear. No iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, así que la seguí con Garra Dragón._

 _Continuamos repitiendo el combo de Cuchillada-Garra Dragón múltiples veces, sin dejarle a Simisear ningún momento para respirar, hasta que el mono finalmente tuvo suficiente y salió huyendo de ahí, no sin antes darnos una última amenaza. O al menos creo que eso fue, a juzgar por el tono que usó._

\- _¡_ _Ganaste! – celebró Axew, corriendo para abrazarme._

\- _Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí, ¿no es así? – le dije a Axew, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y luego me retorcí un poco. – Pero creo que no podré moverme mucho en un par de días. Au, me duelen las costillas…_

\- _¡_ _Drilbur! – dijo Drilbur mientras caminaba hacia nosotros. – ¡Dril, drilbur, drilbur, dril!_

\- _Drilbur te está dando las gracias por haber echado a ese Simisear de su hogar. – tradujo Axew._

\- _Aw, no fue nada. Pero no lo hice sola. Si no fuera por tu ayuda, no creo que hubiera podido vencerlo._

\- _Dril, drilbur, dril. – continuó._

\- _Drilbur piensa que eres muy fuerte, y quiere preguntarte si le ayudarías a volverse más fuerte a él también. – tradujo de nuevo Axew._

\- _Claro. Juntos podemos volvernos más fuertes. Pero más te vale no volver a hacer más cosas malas como robar comida de otros, ¿me escuchaste?_

\- _¡_ _Dril! – asintió Drilbur._

 _\- De acuerdo. – sonreí. – Estoy segura de que vamos a divertirnos mucho juntos._

…

\- Y desde aquel día, Drilbur y yo nos hicimos amigos, y empezamos a entrenar juntos para volvernos más fuertes. – dijo Iris. – Un día un par de años después, Drilbur evolucionó en Excadrill.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? Por eso te dije que vinieras con nosotros. Es mucho más fácil volverte más fuerte si tienes un amigo que te ayude. – señaló Ash. – Y entre más amigos tengas, más fácil se vuelve.

\- Entonces… ¿deberíamos pedirle a más gente que se una a nuestro grupo? – preguntó Iris.

\- Si ellos quieren, claro. Yo no rechazaría a nadie. – dijo Ash, antes de mirar a Misty.

\- Pienso lo mismo. – replicó la pelirroja. – Aunque no querrás decir que se lo pedirías a cualquiera, ¿verdad? ¿Podemos hacer excepciones?

\- Por supuesto. No apoyo la idea de que Paul viaje con nosotros, si es lo que estás pensando. No que él vaya a querer, de todos modos. – replicó Ash. Misty tuvo un respingo ante ese pensamiento.

\- Aunque en aquel entonces, no quería volverme más fuerte tanto como ahora. – dijo Iris. – Claro, no puedes sobrevivir mucho en lo salvaje si eres débil, pero… me sentía feliz como estaba. Mi fuerza era suficiente la mayor parte del tiempo. – Miró a Axew, que se acurrucó en su regazo. – Era este pequeñín el que siempre quería volverse más poderoso.

\- ¡Axew! – protestó el pequeño dragón.

\- Lo siento. TODAVÍA quiere volverse más poderoso. – rectificó Iris.

\- ¿Alguna razón en particular? – preguntó Misty.

\- Sí. Una de la que debí haberme dado cuenta hace tiempo, pero en retrospectiva, debería haber sido muy obvia. Igual que las otras historias, esta comienza conmigo habiendo encontrado a Axew después de haber sido muy lastimado…

 _...pero a diferencia de las otras, la razón era otra._

\- _¡_ _Axew! – exclamé en shock mientras corría a revisarlo. – ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

\- _Un montón de Swoobats. – replicó Axew débilmente._

\- _¿_ _Swoobats? ¿Cómo fue que un Swoobat...? Hey, espera un momento, no me dirás que te metiste a la gruta que está al norte, ¿o sí? – le pregunté, empezando a deducir lo que pasó._

 _\- … ¿Sí? – replicó débilmente, mirándome con ojos culpables._

\- _¿Y por qué hiciste algo así? ¡Nuestros padres nos dijeron que nunca debemos entrar en esa cueva, y por buenas razones! – lo regañé._

\- _Lo sé, pero…_

 _\- ¿Pero qué? – le dije levantando una ceja._

\- _Bueno… creí que si podía vencer a esos Swoobats me podría volver un poco más fuerte. Así podría vencer a enemigos más grandes. Y algún día… podría evolucionar. – me explicó._

\- _Oh, Axew. ¿Hiciste esto porque querías evolucionar? No hay necesidad de…_

\- _¡Claro que sí! – me interrumpió_ _Axew enojado. – Desde que tengo memoria, yo nunca he cambiado, y tú te haces más y más grande cada año. Y siempre tienes que protegerme del peligro. No quiero depender de ti para siempre, además… también me gustaría poder protegerte._

 _Mi furia desapareció, siendo reemplazada por orgullo ante la valentía de mi pequeño hermano. Aun así, lo mejor era enseñarle que esa no era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas._

\- _Axew, no te apures tanto para evolucionar. Cuando llegue el momento, llegarás a ser un poderoso Fraxure, y luego un Haxorus todavía más poderoso. Y serás mucho más grande de lo que yo jamás seré. – le dije cariñosamente._

 _\- ¿Tú lo crees? – Los ojos de Axew se abrieron de emoción._

\- _¡Por supuesto! He visto a muchos_ _Haxorus, y son realmente grandes y altos. Si quieres pelear con alguien, siempre puedes pedírmelo a mí. – le dije._

\- _¿En serio_ _? – preguntó Axew._

\- _Por supuesto. Lo que sea para mi hermanito. Pero tienes que prometerme que nunca harás nada estúpido, como atacar a esa bandada de Swoobats, ¿está bien?_

\- _Está bien, hermana, te lo prometo. – asintió con entusiasmo. – Entonces… ¿vas a ayudarme? ¿Ahora mismo?_

\- _¿Ahora mismo? Bueno, no es que tenga nada mejor que hacer ahora, ¿por qué no? – le dije encogiéndome de hombros._

\- _¡Muy bien_ _!_

 _..._

\- Y entonces Axew y yo nos preparamos para pelear entre nosotros. Aunque yo no iba con todo contra él, por razones obvias. – dijo Iris.

 **\- TENGO LA NECESIDAD DE SEÑALAR QUE LA ESTATURA PROMEDIO DE UN HAXORUS ES DE CIENTO OCHENTA CENTÍMETROS Y TÚ YA SOBREPASASTE DICHA ESTATURA. TU AXEW NUNCA CRECERÁ MÁS QUE TÚ.** – intervino Dexter. Axew se quedó cabizbajo, bajando la cabeza decepcionado, mientras Iris le daba una mirada asesina al Pokédex.

\- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías, pedazo de basura metálica?

\- **HEY, SOLO ESTABA DICIENDO UN HECHO OBJETIVO. NO ES CULPA MÍA QUE HAYAS LLENADO A TU AXEW CON FALSAS ESPERANZAS.** – replicó el Pokédex. Iris decidió ignorar a la máquina parlante y continuar su conversación con Ash y Misty.

\- Aunque ambos tenemos un largo camino por recorrer antes que podamos desafiar a esa horrible mujer y liberar a nuestra familia.

\- Como le dijiste a Axew, tómalo con calma. Es mejor tomarte el tiempo para prepararte antes que ir por allí a que te maten. – señaló Ash.

\- Y por eso es que Ash está desafiando a más gimnasios, aunque no tenga que hacerlo. – señaló Misty.

\- Sí. Y el gimnasio de Ciudad Celadon es el próximo en mi lista. – les dijo Ash. – Bueno, creo que ya deberíamos ponernos en camino, ¿no les parece?

Ambas chicas asintieron, y tanto ellas como Ash retornaron a sus Pokémon a las Pokébolas antes de dejar el Centro Pokémon y volver al camino a Ciudad Celadon. Las únicas excepciones fueron Pikachu y Axew, el primero subido en el hombro de Ash, y el segundo dentro de la gran melena de Iris, con solo su cabeza sobresaliendo. En el momento en que volvieron al camino, Iris pensó en algo.

\- Oigan, Ash, Misty. – los llamó. Ambos adolescentes voltearon a verla.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Misty.

\- Ya que yo les conté un poco sobre mí y mis Pokémon… ¿les molestaría contarme algo sobre los de ustedes? ¿Cómo se conocieron, qué tan bien se llevan con ellos, y esas cosas?

\- Por supuesto. – Los dos sonrieron. – ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Ash y Misty pasaron todo ese día respondiendo a las preguntas de Iris, mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente destino.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¿Qué hay? Qué lástima, me ganaron la primera contribución al Resetverso Expandido de 2018, pero bueno, no tengo problemas con eso. Aquí nuestro amigo **Ander Arias** decidió explorar el pasado de otra de los protagonistas, Iris en este caso, algo que me parece bien considerando que yo ya he cubierto un poco los de Ash, Serena y Misty. Y se me hizo interesante el formato de narración, colocarlo en el tiempo presente en vez del pasado, y hacer que lo relate la propia Iris en primera persona. Tal vez deba intentarlo yo alguna vez.

De la historia en sí, diré que aunque me gustaron todos los flashbacks de los Pokémon de Iris, mi favorito fue el de Dragonite. No puedo esperar a que lo rescaten para que se una al grupo, pues seguro que querrá medirse con el Charizard y el Goodra de Ash, y me agrada que aquí se vea que en el fondo no es tan malo y que se preocupa por su familia, si bien tiene su particular forma de demostrarlo. Por otra parte, el comentario que hizo Misty sobre que Iris tiene por costumbre hacerse amiga de Pokémon que lastiman a Axew, me hizo acordar de la escena con Gible en la Zona Safari en la historia principal. Ahí solo estaba jugando, claro, pero las circunstancias fueron parecidas, ¿no creen?

En fin, con esto terminamos este gaiden. Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Voy a esperar un par de días antes de publicar el siguiente, que será la segunda parada de Red en las Islas Sevii, escrita por su servidor.


	66. Interludio de Yancy

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Yancy**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Estar tan ocupada con su carrera le ha dejado a la joven Yancy muy poco tiempo para sí misma, y nunca ha pensado en entablar una relación con alguien. Pero un Día de San Valentín, tal vez eso cambie…

* * *

 _ **Parque de diversiones de Ciudad Nimbasa…**_

Era muy extraño estar de pie en ese lugar, esperando la llegada de alguien. Más extraño todavía era estarlo sin que nadie se fijase en ella, pero así lo prefería a veces.

Para el mundo exterior, ella era la famosa ídolo Nancy, siempre mostrando una gran sonrisa y una actitud alegre ante las cámaras. No lo negaba; le gustaba su trabajo y había cultivado una exitosa carrera, pero a veces podía ser realmente agobiante. Tener que maquillarse, peinarse, y vestirse apropiadamente siempre era un proceso por el cual, sin importar cuántas veces lo hubiera hecho, no se podía acostumbrar, sin mencionar las presentaciones, entrevistas y demás eventos a los que siempre tenía que asistir. Por eso, siempre apreciaba los momentos en que podía ser ella misma, la dulce y sencilla Yancy.

La chica estaba vestida con sus ropas más modestas aquel día, un sombrero blanco cubría su cabello rosa claro, una blusa del mismo color encima de un suéter celeste y una falda a juego, además de unas zapatillas también blancas, con su bolso colgándole del hombro. Cualquiera que la viera creería que estaba ataviada esperando a su cita, y no sería extraño, puesto que hoy era nada más y nada menos que 14 de Febrero.

La atmósfera romántica se podía sentir en el aire: decenas de parejas habían venido al Parque de Diversiones de Nimbasa para pasarla bien en este día tan especial. De cierta manera les tenía algo de envidia, al verse tan felices y enamorados, con cosas tan sencillas como pasear, comer helados juntos, y quizás también subirse a la Rueda de la Fortuna juntos para admirar la vista de la ciudad.

\- "Cómo me gustaría conocer a alguien así…" – pensó.

Sí, cualquiera que la viera asumiría que estaba esperando a su cita para ese día. Pero ese no era el caso, lamentablemente.

…

 _No se había dado cuenta en qué momento lo había perdido. Debió caérsele cuando aquel grupo de fans la reconoció y quiso meterlo a su bolso antes de salir corriendo. La desventaja que fuese el modelo de tipo teléfono móvil en lugar del que se llevaba en la muñeca._

 _Comprarse un nuevo X-Transmisor no sería problema con su salario; lo molesto era configurar y personalizarlo bajo sus preferencias. Cada vez los modelos eran más y más complicados en ese aspecto, y su último le había tomado una semana entera colocarle las opciones como quería incluso con el instructivo. Diablos, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan complicado el poner un simple tono de repique?_

 _Así que sin muchas opciones, decidió llamar a su número. Con suerte, tal vez alguien lo habría encontrado y podría responderle. Marcando, esperó un rato, sin oír nada y esperando la señal de comunicación. Intentó varias veces más, hasta que al fin, alguien contestó._

 _\- ¿Hola? – Era una voz masculina, aunque sonaba bastante joven. Lástima que este era un teléfono viejo y no tenía pantalla para video._

 _\- Eh… hola, ¿encontraste mi X-Transmisor? Lo perdí hace unos días, estoy llamando desde este teléfono para ver si alguien lo tenía. ¿Puedo preguntar en dónde te encuentras?_

 _\- ¿En este momento? En el Parque de Diversiones de Nimbasa. – replicó la voz amablemente._

 _\- Qué bien, me alegra saberlo. – dijo Yancy, sintiendo alivio de que todavía seguía en la ciudad. – Escucha, si no es molestia, ¿te importaría guardármelo? Quisiera ir a recogerlo, pero estoy ocupada con mi trabajo y ahora mismo no puedo._

 _\- No me molesta, pero no voy a estar mucho tiempo en la ciudad. – le respondió. – Planeo irme en cuatro días._

 _\- Oh, ya veo. – Yancy rápidamente consultó su agenda. Estaba full para el resto de la semana, excepto un día específico, y solo por ser "esa" fecha que le daban el día libre. Pero no parecía haber más alternativa. – ¿Crees que podamos vernos pasado mañana?_

 _\- Claro, solo dime dónde._

 _Yancy se detuvo a pensar. La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba como alguien amable, pero no tenía manera de saber qué clase de persona podría ser realmente. Mejor elegir un lugar público en caso de que pudiese ser alguien que no tuviese buenas intenciones, como precaución._

 _\- ¿Te parece al pie de la Rueda de la Fortuna? Veamos… ¿a las 3:00 pm suena bien para ti?_

 _\- Sí, me parece bien. – respondió la voz. – Y… ¿cómo haré para reconocerte?_

 _\- Llevaré un sombrero blanco con lazo rosa, y un bolso rosa oscuro. Debería ser suficiente._

 _\- De acuerdo. En ese caso, yo llevaré una visera roja y una chaqueta azul oscuro._

 _\- Entendido. Muchas gracias… uh, disculpa, creo que no me dijiste tu nombre._

 _\- Puedes llamarme Nate._

 _\- Está bien, Nate. Yo soy Yancy. Gusto de hablar contigo, y gracias otra vez._

 _Y con estas palabras, cortó la llamada, y regresó al trabajo._

…

Y aquí estaba ahora, esperando a que llegara su no-cita. No se le ocurría otra forma de llamarlo, porque ni siquiera era eso, solo era un encuentro para que le devolvieran su X-Transmisor. No era que tuviera prisa, pero había venido diez minutos adelantada. Era fuerza de costumbre: siempre al momento de atender un compromiso le gustaba aparecer temprano para causar una buena impresión. Mirando su reloj, se percató de que eran las 2:57 pm. No le molestaba esperar, pero… con tantas parejas a su alrededor y ella tan sola, era difícil no tener autoconciencia de ello, especialmente durante el Día de San Valentín…

\- ¿Yancy? – oyó de repente una voz. Al voltearse, pudo ver de quién se trataba.

Tal como había dicho, llevaba un suéter azul oscuro y una visera roja, esta última dejando ver un cabello desordenado castaño oscuro. No era ni muy alto ni muy bajito, y tampoco se veía mayor que ella, aunque tuvo que admitir que de buenas a primeras… le pareció un chico lindo.

\- Eh, sí. ¿Y tú eres Nate? – le preguntó. El chico lo confirmó asintiendo, y sacó de su propia bolsa el susodicho artefacto. Su querido X-Transmisor perdido.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo. Disculpa si está algo golpeado, estaba así cuando lo encontré. – se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo ella, tomándolo y metiéndolo en su bolso. – Muchísimas gracias.

El chico le sonrió y tras murmurar un rápido "de nada", estuvo a punto de marcharse. Sin embargo, no bien había dado ni cinco pasos cuando algo de repente hizo surgir un impulso en Yancy. No sabía por qué, pero podía dejar que se fuera así como así.

\- ¡Espera! Por favor no te vayas.

El chico se detuvo, y volteó a mirarla confuso. Y no fue el único: ella misma también se sorprendió por su arrebato. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, y habiéndolo dicho, sintiendo las mejillas al rojo vivo, y sin saber por qué, finalmente decidió hacer la pregunta.

\- ¿Tienes… tienes algo que hacer… el resto de la tarde?

El chico arqueó una ceja, y a su vez ella también sintió una gran vergüenza al haber dejado salir las palabras. Podría culparlo a la atmósfera romántica por la fecha, pero lo cierto era que una parte de ella tampoco quería dejar que él se fuera sin mostrarle su gratitud apropiadamente. Y en aquel momento estaban en un parque de diversiones, sin mencionar que había descuento para parejas en las atracciones, así que, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

\- A decir verdad… no. – respondió Nate rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¿Querrías… visitar el parque conmigo? Puedo invitarte lo que quieras… es mi manera de darte las gracias. – aclaró rápidamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

El muchacho parecía algo inseguro, pero después de un rato finalmente cedió y aceptó su propuesta. Por dentro, Yancy se preguntó por qué de pronto se sentía tan feliz, si apenas acababa de conocerlo.

…

La ventaja de que fuese el Día de San Valentín era que ofrecían un descuento de 30% a todas las atracciones para quienes venían en parejas. Pese a que Yancy estaba dispuesta a pagar los boletos por los dos, Nate insistió en pagar el suyo para no causarle molestias. Por lo visto, al igual que con ella, el dinero no era un problema.

\- ¡YAHOOOOOOOO!

Mientras montaban en la montaña rusa, Yancy se emocionó como no lo había hecho en un largo tiempo, permitiéndose gritar a todo pulmón y levantar los brazos en el aire, sintiéndose como niña otra vez. Al pasar por el último giro, el carro se detuvo al llegar de vuelta al comienzo.

\- Whoa… eso fue increíble, ¿no lo crees, Nate? – preguntó Yancy.

Cuando lo miró, Nate parecía que más bien acababa de salir de un paseo por el parque. Estaba sonriendo, pero no se veía emocionado, asustado, ni ninguna de las otras reacciones de la gente que se montaba en uno de estos paseos. De hecho, en retrospectiva, no lo había oído gritar ni una sola vez durante todo el paseo.

\- Fue divertido, sí. – asintió él.

\- No suenas a que te hayas divertido mucho. – dijo Yancy.

\- Bueno… aquí entre nosotros, hay conductores en el mundo que te hacen perder el miedo a las montañas rusas. – dijo riéndose un poco por lo bajo. – Créeme, si paseas en sus autos una sola vez, una montaña rusa se vuelve como montar la bicicleta por el parque de la ciudad.

\- Wow. – Yancy no sabía si debería reírse o asustarse ante ese pensamiento.

Tras bajarse de la montaña rusa, la pareja se fue hacia la pista de go-karts. Pagaron por cinco vueltas completas, así que pasarían al menos unos veinte minutos en ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez has manejado uno de estos? – preguntó Nate mientras se colocaba el equipo de seguridad.

\- No realmente, pero siempre quise intentarlo. – dijo Yancy. – ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Un par de veces. – dijo Nate encogiéndose de hombros. – No es que sea muy buen conductor, eso sí.

Una vez en la pista, Yancy pareció querer desafiar a Nate a una carrera, pero el chico no parecía muy interesado en competir, quedándose detrás de ella todo el rato. Al menos, hasta la última vuelta: ahí pisó el acelerador a fondo y salió disparado a toda velocidad, rebasándola a mitad de la pista y cruzando la línea de meta con una enorme ventaja, acercándose bastante al récord de mejor vuelta. Yancy se preguntaba si estaba siendo demasiado modesto al decir que no era un buen conductor.

Más tarde, mientras tomaban un descanso, encontraron un juego para Pokémon pequeños. Era en el medio de una enorme piscina, como de unos diez metros de largo, y con plataformas flotantes que formaban un puente. La meta era saltar sobre ellas y tratar de llegar al otro lado sin caer al agua. Yancy decidió probarlo con su Spinda, y el pequeño osito mareado también pareció emocionarse.

\- ¿Listo, Spinda? – preguntó Yancy con una pistola de inicio. – ¡VAMOS!

 _ ***¡BANG!***_ Apenas jaló el gatillo, Spinda saltó encima de la primera plataforma. Sorprendentemente, el pequeño oso parecía más estable sobre sus pies que la mayoría de los miembros de su especie, y logró atravesar el primer tercio sin mucha dificultad. Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse después de pasar la mitad, donde las plataformas eran más pequeñas y se hundían más rápido, forzándolo a medir sus saltos con más cuidado.

\- ¡Vamos, Spinda! ¡Ya casi lo logras! – lo animó Yancy.

Solo le faltaban cuatro plataformas, pero las últimas tres estaban bastante lejos entre ellas. La de en medio era pequeña así que tendría que saltar apenas pusiera un pie en ella. Tomando un profundo respiro, Spinda dio bien el primer salto, pero en el siguiente dio un paso en falso y se resbaló, cayendo directo al agua. Inmediatamente, un Palpitoad llegó desde abajo a rescatarlo, surfeando de regreso a la línea de partida para llevarlo con su entrenadora.

\- Buen intento, Spinda – dijo Yancy, retornándolo y volviéndose hacia Nate. – ¿No quieres intentarlo tú?

"Nah, el único Pokémon que tengo ahora conmigo es mi Dewott. – dijo Nate. – Esas plataformas se hundirían mucho más con su peso.

Yancy no pudo evitar suspirar. No le parecía que Nate se estuviese divirtiendo, y eso empezaba a preocuparla. Tal vez su intento de mostrarle su gratitud no estaba resultando como ella quería.

…

Antes de terminar el día, la pareja se detuvo en la heladería que había en el centro del parque, y Yancy ordenó helados extra grandes para ambos. Mientras empezaban a comer, Yancy se quedó viendo a Nate. El chico había permanecido demasiado callado durante toda la tarde, y Yancy no podía evitar preguntarse si estaría pasándola bien.

\- Nate… ¿estás aburrido?

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Es solo que… has estado muy callado toda la tarde. – dijo ella. – Incluso durante los paseos. ¿No te gustaron? ¿O es que… no te gusta mi compañía?

\- No, ¿cómo crees? – dijo él sonriendo. – Es solo que… ya he hecho tantas cosas en mi vida, que no soy tan fácil de impresionar.

\- ¿Cosas como qué? – preguntó ella. Nate no parecía muy seguro de cómo responder, así que decidió dejarlo así. – Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo. En cualquier caso, te pido disculpas si te aburrí toda la tarde, yo realmente no…

\- No, eso no es verdad. – aseguró él. – Disculpa si no lo demostré, pero a decir verdad la he pasado muy bien contigo. Eres una chica muy agradable, en serio.

\- Gracias. – sonrió Yancy.

Cuando salieron de la heladería ya estaba cayendo la noche, y el parque estaba a punto de cerrar, Yancy miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenían tiempo para subirse una última atracción para terminar el día.

\- Oye, Nate. – le dijo finalmente después de un rato para romper el silencio. – Tenemos tiempo para un último paseo. ¿Quieres elegirlo tú?

\- Hmm… – Nate miró alrededor. – ¿Qué tal a la rueda de la fortuna?

\- ¿La… rueda?

Yancy miró la susodicha rueda. Sin duda era la atracción más popular de todo el parque, y especialmente a esta hora, que ya se podía empezar a admirar la vista nocturna de la ciudad. Era increíble, y especialmente romántico para las parejas. Lo más irónico fuese que la eligieran como punto de reunión, pero no se les había ocurrido subirse a ella hasta ese momento. Un rubor cruzó por las mejillas de la chica, pero finalmente asintió, y los dos fueron a montarse.

Mientras empezaban a subir, se sentaron uno frente a la otra. Yancy sentía que tenía que decirle algo, pero no estaba segura de qué. Ella se había divertido, pero él… si bien se había mostrado amable y atento con ella, yendo a donde ella quisiera y sin quejarse de nada, tampoco había dado indicios de haberla pasado bien.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía estar un poco más feliz, y eso la hizo sonreír. Pronto los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban llegando al punto más alto del paseo, y tenían la vista completa de la ciudad y sus luces.

\- Vaya, hacía mucho que no veía las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. – comentó Nate.

\- Sí, son hermosas. – dijo Yancy estando de acuerdo.

\- Con lo ocupado que suelo estar con mi trabajo, casi nunca tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas. – dijo Nate.

\- Qué curioso, yo me siento igual con el mío. – dijo Yancy. – Casi no he tenido tiempo para mí estos días. Apenas pude conseguir el día de hoy libre. El día donde todos están juntos… menos yo.

Yancy bajó la cabeza ligeramente, de nuevo tomando conciencia de su situación. Su trabajo la tenía tan ocupada que no le dejaba tiempo para vida social. Pasarla con sus amigos, o tener un novio. De hecho, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo una cita con alguien. Estaba tan cabizbaja que no se dio cuenta de que Nate la estaba viendo fijamente.

\- Oye… si te hace sentir mejor, yo nunca había tenido una cita en mi vida. – dijo él de manera directa, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos. – Digo… porque visto desde cualquier lado, prácticamente estamos en una cita, ¿no?

Yancy se sonrojó, pero luego rio. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. No era tanto que no lo estuviera disfrutando, sino que tal vez no sabía cómo actuar. Eso le alivió un poco.

\- Discúlpame. Tampoco es que yo tenga mucha vida social a decir verdad. – dijo él, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

\- Sí, con eso puedo simpatizar. – dijo ella. – Aunque, si hay un lado positivo de mi trabajo, es que viajo mucho y puedo conocer muchos lugares.

\- ¿En serio? ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó Nate.

\- Bueno… trabajo en el negocio del espectáculo. Ya sabes, asistir a eventos, presentaciones, ayudar a preparar entrevistas, ese tipo de cosas.

\- Hmm… eso suena interesante. – asintió Nate.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? Dices que también estás muy ocupado, ¿no?

\- Es… complicado de explicar. – dijo Nate. – Podría decirse que algún día aspiro a ser un gran investigador.

\- ¿Investigador? – Yancy ladeó la cabeza.

\- También me dedico a viajar mucho. – explicó. – De hecho, solo estaba de paso aquí, tendré que tomar un vuelo a Sinnoh muy pronto. No me suelo quedar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Yancy. Qué curioso que tuvieran eso en común, los trabajos de ambos les dejaban poco espacio para socializar.

El paseo continuó sin que ninguno de los dos dijera más nada, y al terminar, dieron el aviso de que el parque iba cerrando. Yancy y Nate salieron entre la multitud, y ya que el hotel donde la primera se estaba hospedando estaba más cerca del parque, él se ofreció escoltarla hasta la puerta antes de proseguir su camino.

\- Bueno, creo que hasta aquí te acompaño. – le dijo. – Como dije antes, disculpa por no demostrarlo, pero la pasé muy bien contigo.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Yancy con una sonrisa. – Fue lindo no tener que pasar el día de hoy sola, así que te lo agradezco mucho.

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos. Parecía que Nate tenía prisa por marcharse, pero igual que cuando se encontraron, Yancy sentía que no podía dejarlo ir sin hacer algo primero. Esta vez, al menos, estaba un poco más clara y se sentía más cómoda al decirlo, así que no se le hizo tan difícil.

\- Nate… ¿te gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto? – le preguntó, sacando su X-Transmisor. – Quizás estemos ocupados, pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo de vez en cuando.

\- Hmm… no lo sé. – dijo él. – No puedo garantizarte estar disponible a menudo.

\- No hay problema. Si puedes llamarme, o que yo te llame de vez en cuando, estaría bien. Así sea solo para hablar de cualquier cosa.

El chico pareció pensárselo por un momento. Yancy imaginó que simplemente no quería hacer una promesa que después no podría mantener, pero finalmente sacó su propio teléfono móvil e intercambió números con ella.

\- Este es el número que suelo utilizar, pero no siempre estaré disponible, especialmente si estoy en el extranjero. – le advirtió. – Si eso está bien para ti…

\- Claro que sí. – sonrió ella. – De nuevo, muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Y no hablo solo de devolverme el X-Transmisor.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ti. – dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Bueno, debo volver a mi propio hotel. Adiós, me dio gusto conocerte.

Y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Yancy se quedó en la puerta un rato, todavía despidiéndolo con la mano, y dejó de sonreír para exhalar un suspiro cuando Nate dio vuelta en una esquina y desapareció de la vista. La chica se llevó la mano al pecho, por varias razones. La entristecía un poco que él tuviera que marcharse, pero al menos se llevaría un bonito recuerdo de aquel día. Nate había hecho que su Día de San Valentín aquel año al menos no fuese tan solitario, para variar.

* * *

 _ **Al año siguiente…**_

Aunque una parte de Yancy temía que Nate decidiera olvidarse de ella, lo cierto fue que el chico mantuvo su promesa y la llamó una noche que estaba particularmente cansada, cerca de un mes después de su encuentro en Nimbasa. Hablar con él le ayudó a levantarle los ánimos después de un día particularmente agotador, luego de una conferencia de prensa en la mañana, y una presentación que le ocupó la mayor parte de la tarde. Y a partir de entonces, siempre muy cumplidor, Nate continuó contactándola una o dos veces al mes, y de manera muy oportuna, siempre parecía estar allí cuando ella más necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Con cada llamada, hablaban de cualquier cosa, y empezaron a conocerse mejor. Ya que ambos viajaban mucho por distintas regiones, siempre tenían mucho de qué conversar. Durante una visita a la región Hoenn, Yancy le comentó sobre las Galletas de Lava, y que lamentaba mucho lo cerca que estuvo de conseguir la receta, lo cual fue una lástima, pues a ella le encantaba cocinar y le parecieron deliciosas. A su vez, él le contó sobre una ocasión que pasó por los estudios PokéStar y tuvo que suplir en una escena del héroe juvenil Dewott Kid, cuando el actor se lastimó durante el ensayo, y el hecho de que también tenía a un Dewott le fue de gran ayuda. Lo mejor de todo fue haber podido hacerlo con una batalla que se suponía que fuese coreografiada, pero se emocionó tanto que se salió del libreto y la hicieron real, lo que emocionó a los pequeñines mucho más cuando la película se estrenó.

En otra ocasión, Yancy le habló de cuando llevó a su Spinda a un Musical Pokémon. Siempre había querido disfrazarlo y participar en uno de estos eventos. Aquí también le reveló su preferencia por los Pokémon de tipo Normal, especialmente con la cantidad de especies adorables que abundaban entre ellos. También mencionó que frecuentemente hacía intercambios con sus contactos en otras regiones, por si alguna vez estaba interesado. Nate, por su parte, le contó de haber pasado por un sitio de excavaciones, donde logró conseguir un Fósil Domo que en aquel momento se encontraba en proceso de ser resucitado, por lo que pronto podría agregar un Kabuto a su equipo. Yancy se alegró por él, aunque no le interesaban mucho los Pokémon fósiles.

La primera vez que ella decidió llamarlo para variar, por una corazonada, se llevó una gran sorpresa: Nate había ganado la Competencia del Rey Caparaconcha, e incluso por la pantalla del X-Transmisor pudo mostrarle una foto de su Dewott dándole detrás de la cabeza al otro para vencerlo. Lamentablemente no pudieron conservar la Caparaconcha Dorada, ya que eso implicaba dejar a su compañero allá y él no iba a hacer eso, así que le cedió el premio al subcampeón. Ella lo felicitó a pesar de todo, y a su vez le relató que había podido ir a Sinnoh y conseguir la receta para preparar el famoso "Viejo Gateau", aunque tuvo una experiencia no tan agradable con un travieso Rotom metiéndose a los aparatos eléctricos en el lugar intentando asustarla.

Aunque las llamadas de Nate por lo general no llegaban en momentos inoportunos, hubo una ocasión en la cual ella estaba en su camerino preparándose para una presentación y estaba esperando una llamada de su agente. Cuando su X-Transmisor sonó, cogió la llamada esperando que fuese él, y para su sorpresa y horror, en la pantalla quien apareció fue Nate. Inmediatamente cortó y lo apagó, usando la excusa de "número equivocado", y bloqueando las llamadas entrantes hasta que salió y pudo volver a cambiarse. Su excusa fue que su "colega en el trabajo" accidentalmente cogió su X-Transmisor por ella, y le pidió disculpas a Nate por la equivocación.

En aquel momento no supo por qué le mintió. Ya se sentía en confianza con él, pero por alguna razón, no quería que él supiera que ella en realidad era una ídolo. De cierto modo, tal vez tenía que ver con que él era una de las pocas personas con las cuales podía conversar de manera natural, como ella misma, Yancy, en vez de como Nancy. Aun así, ella sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la verdad.

Aquel día tenía su último compromiso importante como Nancy antes de tener un par de semanas de vacaciones para tomarse un descanso. Ella y su ocasional compañero de escenario, el ídolo adolescente Christoph (o Curtis, su verdadero nombre), habían sido invitados al Show de Unova por la Noche para una entrevista sobre su tour más reciente y futuros planes. En ese momento aguardaban su señal para entrar a escena.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – le preguntó Christoph para romper el incómodo silencio. Nancy miró a su colega.

\- Sabes que siempre lo estoy.

Christoph era un chico de su misma edad, solo un poco más alto que ella, con pelo verde claro y ojos verde oscuro, y en su perfecto rostro adolescente destacaba un lunar que tenía debajo de la boca. El sueño de muchas chicas, y si bien los tabloides frecuentemente se daban un festín diciendo que podía haber algo entre ambos (no ayudaba que en ocasiones habían interpretado parejas de novios en algunos espectáculos), los dos solo eran buenos amigos.

\- Me alegra ver que no soy el único. – replicó él. – ¿Cuento contigo para que me ayudes a no hacer el ridículo?

\- Mientras tú me ayudes a no tropezar. – replicó ella divertida. Era prácticamente una tradición tener esa charla antes de salir a escena. Siempre les ayudaba a aliviar la tensión.

\- ¡Y ahora, aquí están nuestros invitados especiales del día de hoy! – anunció la presentadora. – ¡Démosles todos un fuerte aplauso a las sensaciones del momento en Unova, Nancy y Christoph!

Esa era su señal. En medio de los aplausos de la multitud, los dos salieron al set a saludar a todos. La presentadora, Giovanna Gibelli, una mujer de pelo largo y negro de unos cuarenta años y vestida elegantemente, les saludó de mano a ambos y los invitó a tomar asiento, una vez que los gritos del público cesaron.

\- Gracias a ambos por venir, es un placer tenerlos entre nosotros.

\- Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por la invitación. – dijo Christoph. – Es un honor estar aquí.

\- Comencemos por el principio. Después de su exitosa gira por Kanto y Johto, los fans quieren saber, ¿hay planes para visitar otras regiones? – preguntó la presentadora.

\- Bueno, por supuesto que los hay. – dijo Nancy. – Estamos planeando tomar un descanso ahora que la gira terminó, pero estamos planeando volver a viajar muy pronto.

\- Para empezar, el Comité Interregional de Concursos Pokémon me ha invitado para hacer de juez invitado en la próxima Copa Wallace, a celebrarse en la región Kanto. – dijo Christoph. – Lo estoy considerando seriamente, pero aún no llegamos a un acuerdo definitivo.

\- Y en cuanto a mí, en la región Kalos las Exhibiciones Pokémon están en su auge, y estoy pensando ir a visitarla para verlas y quizás experimentarlas en carne propia. – replicó la pelirrosa. – Si tengo la oportunidad, tal vez hasta me gustaría participar en ellas.

\- Vaya, eso suena interesante. – dijo Giovanna. – Aun así, ¿hay planes para alguna otra futura gira, tal vez a otras regiones?

\- No por el momento. – dijo Christoph. – Como todos ustedes saben, Nancy y yo hemos sido colegas en este negocio desde hace tiempo, y disfrutamos mucho de trabajar juntos. Pero ahora que concluyó la gira, nos gustaría ir en solitario por un tiempo.

\- Hay más que nos gustaría hacer, y creemos que nos irá bien por separado por un tiempo. – agregó Nancy.

La entrevista continuó por unos cuarenta minutos más, sin contar las pausas para ir a comerciales. Los dos continuaron hablando de sus futuros planes en el espectáculo, y tal vez continuar incursionando en otros medios, como el cine o el teatro. Finalmente, durante el segmento final del programa, la conversación se desvió un poco hacia la vida personal de ambos, tocando un poco el tema sentimental.

\- ¿Y qué me dicen de los rumores que circulan sobre un posible romance en el set entre ustedes dos? – les preguntó Giovanna. Sin sonrojarse en lo más mínimo, los dos solo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y se rieron.

\- A los tabloides les encanta correr esos rumores respecto a nosotros, ¿verdad? – dijo Nancy. – Quiero aclarar que, a pesar de nuestra química como compañeros en el escenario, entre Christoph y yo no hay nada más que una gran amistad.

\- Nancy tiene razón. Es una amiga maravillosa, una gran colega en el trabajo y una increíble compañera de baile. – agregó Christoph. – Pero no nos malinterpreten, una cosa es el escenario, y otra la vida real.

\- Bueno, una lástima, porque yo creo que ustedes dos harían una excelente pareja. – dijo la presentadora. – Para finalizar, ¿creen que podrían deleitarnos con una de sus coreografías aquí mismo en el estudio?

\- Si tienen la música, con muchísimo gusto. – dijo Christoph. – ¿Nancy?

\- Cuando tú quieras. – dijo la chica.

Los dos se pusieron de pie, y se adelantaron hacia el centro del escenario, esperando a que sonara la música. Comenzó a sonar una tonada que ambos reconocieron: la compilación de sus temas musicales favoritos del álbum "Karaokémon" en sus versiones remasterizadas. El baile de ambos dejó a la audiencia con la boca abierta y a más de un admirador suspirando, una actuación que ponía en vergüenza a muchos ganadores de "Bailando con las Poké-Estrellas", y que al terminar todo el estudio estalló en aplausos. Los ratings del programa se habrían disparado diez veces más luego de eso.

…

Al terminar el show, Yancy y Curtis dejaron el estudio de vuelta en sus ropas de calle, exhaustos y sin desear otra cosa que dormir un poco. En ese momento se encontraban en el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto para abordar su vuelo a casa. Era un fastidio no poder volver al hotel para dormir y tomar el vuelo a la mañana siguiente, pero su agente les dijo que era mejor pasar desapercibidos para evitar que se armara el desorden entre los admiradores.

\- Uff, estoy exhausta. – dijo la chica.

\- Y que lo digas. – dijo a su vez Curtis. – No veo la hora de empezar esas dos semanas de vacaciones. Necesito relajarme urgentemente.

\- ¿Ya tienes planes? – preguntó Yancy.

\- Sí, estaba pensando en ir a ver a la familia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo después de todo. – Su tono sonaba nostálgico. – ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes planes con… alguien especial?

Yancy se ruborizó y desvió la mirada ligeramente. Sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo Curtis al decir "alguien especial". Su colega la había pillado en una ocasión hablando por su X-Transmisor, y le preguntó si era su novio. Ella lo negó, pero había admitido que no le molestaría que así fuese.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho todavía? – le preguntó Curtis.

\- No. – confesó ella. – No sé cómo lo haré, para ser honesta.

\- Créeme, no es tan difícil como piensas. – le dijo Curtis. – Tómalo de mí, ya sabes cómo terminó mi última relación.

Yancy no dijo nada al ver suspirar a Curtis. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería: había encontrado a una buena chica, pero no apreció mucho el hecho de que él le ocultase su doble vida, y las cosas se le hacían cada vez más y más difíciles al estar tratando de balancear ambas. Al final ella se enteró de la peor manera posible, y lo peor de lo peor fue que le dijera que a ella no le habría importado si al menos él le hubiese dicho la verdad personalmente. Al menos, no soltó su secreto, en público y él apreciaba eso.

\- No cometas el mismo error que yo. – le dijo Curtis. – Si ese chico realmente te gusta, es mejor ser honesta con él y decirle la verdad mientras puedes. No sabes cómo reaccionará si se entera por boca de alguien más.

\- Creo que tienes razón. – asintió Yancy. – La próxima vez que hablemos se lo diré.

Mientras el auto continuaba su marcha hacia el aeropuerto, los dos ídolos se recostaron en sus asientos para dormitar un poco. Les esperaba un largo vuelo, así que descansarían todo lo que pudieran. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, Yancy se dio cuenta que Nate llevaba algo de tiempo sin llamarla, y no parecía estar disponible para responder las llamadas de ella. ¿Estaría ocupado con su trabajo, fuera lo que fuera?

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

La oportunidad de hablar con Nate llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Al volver a casa, mientras respondía el correo tradicional de sus fans, se encontró con un sobre sin remitente, pero que tenía una estampilla mostrando la Rueda de la Fortuna de Nimbasa.

Siguiendo su corazonada, adentro encontró una nota corta que decía _"Llámame en cuanto recibas este mensaje. Nate."_ , además de dos boletos para una premier de los Estudios PokéStar, su más nueva película. Intrigada, Yancy cogió su X-Transmisor y llamó al número de Nate. Esperó un poco, pero finalmente el chico le respondió.

\- Hola, Yancy. Siento no haberte llamado últimamente, he estado muy ocupado.

\- No te preocupes. – replicó ella. – Yo también estoy disfrutando de un par de semanas libres ahora.

\- Me alegra saberlo. – sonrió él. – ¿Asumo que ya recibiste mi paquete?

\- Sí, justo ahora lo acabo de abrir. – respondió Yancy. – Qué curioso, ¿dónde conseguiste estos boletos?

\- Aquella vez que sustituí al actor de Dewott Kid vino con su recompensa, supongo. – dijo él riéndose un poco. – Si no estás ocupada, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a ver esa premier?

\- Bueno, la verdad sí puedo. – replicó ella. – Aun así, ¿hay algún otro motivo? Es la primera vez que me llamas para que nos veamos en persona.

\- Pues de hecho sí lo hay. – admitió él. – Hay algunas cosas que… quisiera hablar contigo, pero preferiría que fuese en persona. Son muy importantes, como entenderás.

Yancy sintió que el corazón se le paraba por un instante. Cuando dijo "importante"… ¿querría decir lo que ella imaginaba? ¿Acaso querría, tal vez, iniciar una relación con ella? ¿O algo más?

\- Ya que insistes… no puedo negarme. – dijo ella, bajando la mirada un poco para ocultar su rubor. – ¿Dónde nos veremos?

\- El Cinema PokéStar de Nimbasa, y no olvides llevar los boletos. – dijo Nate. – Puedo llegar una hora antes de la premier, si está bien para ti.

\- De acuerdo. Te veré entonces. Gracias por invitarme, adiós.

Y tras cortar la llamada, Yancy sintió que iba a explotar de emoción por dentro. Apenas podía creer su buena suerte: parecía tan… apropiado que fuese exactamente un año después, en el aniversario de aquel encuentro, y nada menos que el mismo Día de San Valentín. ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

\- Tengo que verme bien. – se dijo a sí misma, mientras iba hacia su guardarropa a toda prisa, intentando decidir cuál sería el mejor atuendo para ese día. Estaba ansiosa por reencontrarse con Nate; a pesar de haber podido hablar con él tantas veces durante ese año, nada podría superar un encuentro cara a cara.

* * *

 _ **Cinema PokéStar de Nimbasa, días más tarde…**_

De nuevo Yancy estaba de pie esperando a que llegara su cita. Porque esta vez sí lo era con todas las de la ley. Se sentía mucho más emocionada que hacía un año, e igual que antes, decidió llegar unos minutos antes de la hora acordada al no poder contener las ansias.

La chica se había puesto un vestido de verano azul pálido y un sombrero de sol con un listón del mismo color. Llevaba también unas sandalias blancas y en sus manos una pequeña bolsa diferente a la de la última vez, de un azul más oscuro. A diferencia del año pasado, esta vez no podía dejar de sonreír a pesar de los nervios, pero la emoción que sentía los dejaba en segundo plano. Apenas podía esperar.

\- Oh, ya estás aquí. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Al oír la voz inmediatamente se volteó. Nate esta vez no traía su visera puesta, y venía vestido con una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas, con los bolsillos y el borde de las mangas de verde y unas muñequeras a juego. Debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camiseta a rayas horizontales blancas y grises, unos jeans azules con los bolsillos rojos, y los mismos zapatos deportivos rojos que usó la última vez que se vieron en persona, lo único que no había cambiado como pudo notarlo Yancy.

\- No, para nada, llegué hace solo unos minutos. – dijo ella.

\- Bueno, menos mal. – replicó él. – Si me permites decirlo, hoy te ves muy linda.

\- Gracias. – dijo ella sonrojándose, pero sin dejar de sonreírle. – Tú también te ves bien.

\- Todavía falta más de una hora para que comience la película. – dijo él, ofreciéndole el brazo. – ¿Quieres hacer algo mientras tanto?

\- Con gusto. – dijo ella, aceptándolo gustosa.

Los dos ingresaron al cinema juntos. Ya que todavía tenían tiempo antes de que comenzara la función, aprovecharon de ponerse un poco al día con lo que habían hecho mientras se tomaban algo en el bar de botanas. Vistos desde afuera, parecían prácticamente una pareja de novios, y no dejaban de reír al contar sus anécdotas. Era muy apropiado, considerando la atmósfera del día, y de la película que estaban por ver.

La premier de PokéStar se titulaba "Puertas Misteriosas a una Tierra Mágica". Todo comenzaba con un chico que por una apuesta con sus amigos, se aventuraba en un viejo castillo que se rumoraba que estaba embrujado, y determinado a resolver el misterio que lo rodeaba. Al atravesar la puerta, era transportado a un extraño lugar, donde conoció a una bella y misteriosa mujer que se hacía llamar "Bellelba", que se hacía llamar la reina de esa tierra mágica. Bellelba tomó un interés en él, y trató de convencerlo de quedarse allí con ella para siempre, pero por tentador que pareciera, él rechazó la oferta pues tenía una vida fuera de allí. Furiosa por su rechazo, Bellelba lo sometió a un enfermizo juego haciéndolo cruzar puerta tras puerta en busca de una salida, transportándolo a diferentes lugares donde tenía que enfrentarse a toda clase de Pokémon peligrosos, diciéndole que nunca lo dejaría escaparse.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la trama, y en los breves respiros que tenía de ese juego de Meowth y Rattata, el joven protagonista empezó a averiguar más y más sobre la misteriosa mujer, al encontrar fragmentos de diarios esparcidos por el castillo, y algunos retratos de ella cuando era niña, donde se veía feliz con su familia. Al final, resultaba ser que una vez fue la princesa de un reino antiguo, y había nacido con unos grandes poderes mágicos. Al revelarlos, muchos comenzaron a alejarse de ella, al punto que decidió reprimirlos totalmente para intentar ser aceptada, aunque eso no era posible, y tenía frecuentemente que liberarlos de alguna manera. El punto de quiebre fue cuando su prometido descubrió su secreto y la abandonó un día antes de su matrimonio. La desesperación fue tal que eso la llevó a encerrarse en su palacio, dejando un hechizo que detuvo el tiempo totalmente y la aisló del resto del mundo exterior. Al menos hasta ese día que el protagonista entró en su dominio. Tanto tiempo de estar sola la habían dejado seguramente hambrienta de compañía y de afecto, y por eso estaba tan empeñada en no dejarlo ir.

La película había llegado al clímax, y estaban viendo la confrontación final entre ambos. Después de estar huyendo de ella todo el tiempo, los papeles se habían invertido, y Bellelba había caído de rodillas, reducida a un manojo de lágrimas al ser confrontada con su pasado, con los recuerdos de los tiempos felices de su niñez.

 _ **\- Hiciste todo esto porque te sientes sola, ¿verdad? – dijo él, inclinándose y tomándola de los hombros.**_

 _ **\- Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño, en absoluto. – confesó ella entre sollozos. – Yo… solo no quería que te fueras. Todos los demás se fueron, y me abandonaron. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente? ¿Qué todos te odien por ser… diferente?**_

 _ **\- Admito que no, no lo sé. – replicó él. – Pero lo que sí sé, es que nadie merece estar solo. Menos durante tanto tiempo, como tú.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – dijo Bellelba, mirándolo fijamente. – Es obvio que no quieres estar aquí.**_

 _ **\- Y tú tampoco. – dijo él. – Piénsalo, ¿qué hay para ti en este lugar? Todo lo que tienes aquí es artificial, nada está vivo realmente. ¿Qué sentido hay en tener una gran casa si no tienes a nadie con quien compartirla?**_

 _ **\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?**_

 _ **\- Ven conmigo. – le dijo él. – Tú ya no perteneces aquí.**_

 _ **\- El mundo exterior nunca me aceptó. – replicó ella. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harán ahora?**_

 _ **\- Te sorprendería cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas en más de tres mil años. – le dijo él con una sonrisa. – Y aunque ese no fuera el caso… yo lo haría.**_

 _ **Bellelba lo miró a los ojos. Se veía tan sincero, tan esperanzado. Algo que ella parecía haber olvidado con el tiempo. ¿Podría realmente creerle? ¿Tendría una oportunidad? Si era verdad lo que decía, que el mundo había cambiado, ¿habría realmente un lugar para ella?**_

 _ **\- Escucha, no niego que realmente me asusté con esa idea de que nos casáramos así de repente. – dijo él. – Dicho eso, sí creo que eres una mujer muy hermosa y tal vez… dándonos un tiempo, algo podría pasar entre nosotros. A mí no me molestaría que así fuera.**_

 _ **Bellelba miró a su alrededor. Su palacio siempre había sido su dominio. Siempre había estado segura en él, con todo controlado, y aun así se sentía vacía. Ver lo mismo una y otra vez durante tanto tiempo se tornaba aburrido y rutinario. Había un gran mundo allá afuera, pero si se quedaba allí, nunca podría experimentarlo.**_

 _ **Por otra parte… el encantamiento que mantenía el tiempo suspendido también la mantenía prisionera allí. Poco le importaba su inmortalidad y el hecho de no envejecer, pero para abandonar los límites, necesitaría de todos sus poderes para romper el encantamiento. Una vez que lo hiciera ya no habría vuelta atrás. ¿Valdría la pena?**_

 _ **Después de ver de nuevo el rostro del muchacho, finalmente tomó su decisión:**_

 _ **\- Vámonos de aquí.**_

 _ **Y con estas palabras, los dos caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada. Luego de salir, se dirigieron hacia el puente de acceso a los terrenos del castillo. Bellelba se acercó a la barrera, levantando las manos para usar todo su poder y deshacerla de una vez y para siempre. Lograrlo la dejó exhausta, y como el encantamiento era lo único que mantenía de pie el castillo, se derrumbó completamente una vez que desapareció. Sin embargo, eso estaba bien. Ese edificio nunca había sido un hogar para ella, y no poder usar sus poderes por un largo tiempo sonaba bien.**_

 _ **Finalmente, se tomaron de la mano, y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Bellelba no sabía ya cuál sería su lugar en el nuevo mundo, pero al menos podría estar segura de algo: ya no tendría que estar sola mientras lo encontraba.**_

La película concluyó, y empezando a correr los créditos, la audiencia comenzó a aplaudir, incluidos Yancy y Nate. Aunque algunos empezaban a pararse, ellos prefirieron quedarse hasta el final de los créditos. Y efectivamente, estos mostraron una escena de Bellelba y el héroe observando juntos el atardecer, y mirándose uno a la otra con ternura antes de besarse. Un final feliz en toda la regla.

\- Wow, qué gran película. – dijo Yancy. – Gracias por haberme invitado, fue maravillosa.

\- Me imaginé que te gustaría, por eso elegí esta. – sonrió Nate. – Bueno, todavía tenemos el resto de la tarde. ¿Quieres hacer algo más?

\- Me encantaría, pero… habías dicho que tenías algo importante que decirme. – le recordó Yancy.

La sonrisa de Nate se desvaneció ligeramente ante ese recordatorio. Efectivamente, a ella no se le había olvidado que había venido para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle, y esperando con todo su corazón que fuese eso que ella quería.

\- Es cierto. ¿Vamos afuera?

Saliendo de los terrenos del cinema, los dos se dirigieron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca. El lugar estaba bastante despejado, y con el aire fresco de la tarde era muy relajante. Parecía el lugar y momento perfecto para ese tipo de conversación.

\- Yancy… a pesar de haber sido una relación de larga distancia, la verdad es que siempre disfruto mucho conversar contigo, de cualquier cosa. – dijo él. – Eres una de las chicas más dulces que he conocido en mi vida.

\- Me halagas. – dijo ella. – Tú también lo eres, y por extraño que parezca, siempre estás allí cuando más te necesito. De… alguna manera, si me entiendes.

\- Eso me alegra. – sonrió él. – Creo que es mejor que lo diga directamente; en verdad me gustas mucho, y nada me haría más feliz que tal vez entablar una relación con una chica tan linda y dulce como tú.

El corazón de Yancy se aceleró a mil al escuchar esto. Ya lo había dicho, admitió que gustaba de ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pedírselo, y ella con gusto lo aceptaría.

\- Y es por eso… que me duele decirte esto. Me temo que eso no será posible. – le dijo con tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿C-cómo dices? – La sonrisa en el rostro de Yancy se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de shock.

\- Yancy, no mentía al decir que realmente me gustas, y créeme que me odio a mí mismo por romperte el corazón de este modo. – dijo él, tomándola de las manos. – Pero tengo que ser honesto contigo, y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

\- No lo entiendo. – dijo ella. – Si yo te gusto y tú me gustas a mí, ¿por qué dices que no puede ser?

\- Las cosas son bastante complicadas en mi vida, y no quisiera arrastrarte a ella. – le dijo él.

\- Nate… – dijo Yancy, luchando por retener las lágrimas. – Dame solo una buena razón por la que no podemos salir juntos, y te prometo que no te molestaré.

\- De hecho, son dos, y muy grandes. – replicó Nate, como si ya tuviese la respuesta preparada. – La primera, tú ya deberías saberla… Nancy.

La chica se quedó pálida por un momento al oír ese nombre. ¿Ya lo sabía? Pero antes de poder decirle nada, él mismo leyó su expresión y sonriéndole algo divertido procedió a elaborar:

\- Oh, vamos, ¿crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? Veo las presentaciones de Nancy todo el tiempo. Sé cómo hablas, cómo te mueves, hasta algunos de tus tics, como ese hábito de llevarte la mano al pecho cuando estás emocionada. Además, ¿cambiarte una sola letra en tu nombre artístico?

\- En mi defensa, trato de actuar diferente como Nancy. – replicó la chica, ligeramente ruborizada.

\- Funciona bien, pero incluso sin ese peinado, atuendos y el maquillaje, un buen observador puede notar eso. Sin mencionar esa vez que te pillé con tu atuendo de trabajo.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta entonces? – preguntó ella.

\- No realmente, pero… empecé a sospechar. – admitió él. – Aunque si me lo preguntas, te ves más linda con tus ropas de calle, eso sí.

Yancy se sintió halagada por ese cumplido. Era lindo que hubiese alguien que creyera que siendo ella misma fuese más linda que como Nancy. Admiradores de la ídolo había muchos, pero que gustasen de la chica sencilla que era realmente, muy pocos.

\- El punto es… tal vez salir conmigo interferiría con tu carrera de ídolo, y no me gustaría que la sacrificaras por mí. – dijo él con sinceridad. – Sé lo duro que ha de ser trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo, y con tanto que tienes por hacer, no quiero que te sientas mal si tienes que cancelarme una cita o algo. Sin mencionar que… ¿podrías imaginar el escándalo que se armaría con tus fans si se enteran que ya estás con alguien?

\- Bueno, esa es una muy buena razón, lo admito. – concedió ella. – Mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para mí, mucho menos me lo dejaría para alguien más, y tampoco querría dejarte plantado. Y sí, mi contrato tiene algunos problemas respecto a tener citas. Pero habías dicho que tenías dos.

\- Sí, a eso iba. – dijo Nate. – El asunto es… que han sucedido muchas cosas en mi trabajo, y todo indica que pronto voy a pasar una larga temporada… en Orre.

\- ¿Orre? – Yancy se quedó en shock. – ¿Qué vas a hacer en ese lugar?

\- Iré allá para resolver un importante misterio. – explicó él. – No puedo entrar en muchos detalles, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas por allá y… quería que lo supieras antes que me marchara.

Yancy había estado haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar todo el rato, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Sin embargo, en el momento en que mencionó Orre, ella entendió las implicaciones. Todos sabían que esa región era un agujero infernal y tierra de nadie donde solo los más fuertes sobrevivían, y las comunicaciones hacia allá eran muy limitadas o prácticamente nulas. De hecho, salvo por veteranos y en general en grandes grupos, muy pocos de los que se aventuraban allí regresaban para contar la historia. Por lo visto, él estaba muy consciente de ello, y al menos eligió decírselo en vez de desaparecer de su vida sin avisar.

\- ¿En serio tienes que ir a ese lugar? – preguntó ella.

\- Si por mí fuera, con gusto me quedaría aquí contigo. – dijo él, tomándola de la mano. – Pero cuando el deber llama, hay que tomar decisiones difíciles. Y esta no lo fue, créeme.

Yancy en ese momento no estaba segura de cómo debería sentirse. Por un lado, por dentro estaba destrozada de que su ilusión de iniciar una relación con este chico que tanto había llegado a atraerle quedara hecha pedazos. Pero por el otro, no lo podía culpar, y al menos él prefirió ser honesto con ella en lugar de crearle falsas ilusiones. Eso era algo que ella apreciaba, y de cierto modo, hacía que él le atrajera todavía mucho más.

\- Imagino entonces… que quisiste hacer un bonito recuerdo antes de irte, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

\- Habría dicho que quería una excusa para verte, pero… sí, también eso. – sonrió él.

Yancy no pudo evitar reírse. Esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de él, su buen humor. A pesar de todo, la chica pelirrosa por dentro sentía que, si era el tiempo que le quedaba para pasar con él, debía hacerlo valer por todo lo que durase.

\- Aún nos quedan unas horas antes de que termine el día. – dijo Yancy. – ¿Crees que podríamos ir al parque de diversiones? Tal vez podríamos dar una vuelta en la Rueda de la Fortuna para ver la vista nocturna.

\- Justo lo que estaba pensando. – sonrió Nate ofreciéndole el brazo, que ella de nuevo aceptó de buen grado.

Aunque las cosas no habían resultado totalmente como ella esperaba o quería, Yancy decidió que no dejaría que eso le arruinara el día. Si Nate quería llevarse buenos recuerdos, ella se aseguraría de que así fuera, y además, con eso ella también podría llevarse algunos.

* * *

 _ **Parque de diversiones de Nimbasa, al anochecer…**_

A diferencia del año pasado, la visita al parque resultó mucho más animada. Si bien Nate no se ponía a gritar tan fuerte como Yancy en las atracciones, al menos hacía notar que la estaba pasando bien, y esta vez visitaron atracciones que por falta de tiempo se habían perdido la última vez. Como por ejemplo, la casa de los horrores: la mitad del tiempo Yancy fingía asustarse para tener un pretexto para agarrarse del brazo de Nate, aunque a la salida, cuando creían que ya había terminado, un Chandelure cayó del techo y sí la asustó de verdad, haciendo que pegara un salto y terminara siendo cargada en los brazos del chico, que comentó que pesaba un poquito más de lo que se imaginó, haciéndola hinchar las mejillas.

Más tarde en el laberinto de los espejos, Yancy accidentalmente se separó de él, pero al cabo de unos minutos él la encontró para guiarla hasta la salida, y lograron romper el récord de salida del laberinto y un lugar en el muro de honor de la atracción. Saliendo de allí, decidieron ir a los autos chocones, y se dieron unas cuantas rondas tratando de ponerse detrás del otro antes de embestirse. Yancy logró emboscarlo un par de veces por un lado, incluso poniéndolo a dar vueltas.

Luego de eso, se fueron a la misma heladería, y para su sorpresa había algo nuevo en el menú.

\- ¿Quién habría imaginado que tendrían Casteliaconos este año? – dijo Yancy, cargando una caja con seis de los cremosos conos.

\- Hace mucho que no comía uno de estos. – Nate también parecía feliz, mientras comenzaba a comerse su primer cono.

\- Hey, tienes algo de crema en tu nariz. – dijo Yancy.

\- ¿Eh? – Una vez que tuvo su atención, Yancy extendió un dedo para quitarle la susodicha crema y luego chupársela. Nate no pudo evitar sonreírle. – ¿Lo hiciste a propósito, verdad?

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice? – se rio ella.

Luego de terminarse tres conos cada uno, Nate tuvo oportunidad de lucir un poco sus habilidades de entrenador al llegar a la piscina donde el Spinda de Yancy había jugado el juego de saltar las plataformas el año anterior. Ahora, había sido reemplazado por uno nuevo, donde dos entrenadores enfrentaban a sus Pokémon en una batalla, y el ganador era el primero que lograra tirar a su oponente al agua. Obviamente estaban prohibidos los Voladores, pero con gusto aceptó el reto contra el actual campeón invicto, un chico de pelo azul con un enorme Samurott. Los dos estaban ahora en una pelea de espadas a corta distancia, con Samurott tomando ventaja de su gran tamaño para intentar empujar a Dewott al agua, pero este lograba resistir.

\- ¡Eso es, Samurott, ya casi lo tienes!

\- ¡Vamos, Dewott, no te rindas! – lo animaba Yancy.

Nate por su parte permaneció en calma. Incluso cuando Dewott quedó al borde de la plataforma. Yancy no podía evitar admirar eso, y a juzgar por su expresión, parecía estar esperando el momento correcto para hacer su movida.

\- ¡Dewott, salta sobre Samurott y usa Aqua Jet!

Justo antes de caer de la plataforma, Dewott dejó de tratar de empujar a Samurott y le saltó encima. Mientras seguía en el aire, se envolvió en un velo de agua y se disparó como un torpedo contra Samurott, que apenas pudo usar sus espadas para bloquear el golpe, pero la velocidad lo empujó al borde de la plataforma y lo hizo caer.

\- ¡Samurott ha caído al agua, Dewott es el ganador!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo lograste, lo lograste!

Nate solo le sonrió a su compañero, que se dio la vuelta y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia a su oponente, que después de salir del agua aceptó la derrota con dignidad.

Ganar esa batalla le ganó a Nate el derecho a un premio gratis de su elección. Siempre encantador, decidió dejar que Yancy eligiera algo para ella, y la chica ahora iba feliz caminando con un peluche de Teddiursa mientras se dirigían a la Rueda de la Fortuna para concluir el día.

Era extraño estar en ese mismo lugar que hacía exactamente un año, y viendo exactamente la misma imagen que antes: a Nate sentado frente a ella y admirando la vista nocturna de la ciudad. Pero había algo diferente esta vez: que Nate sonreía de manera más genuina. Claramente había disfrutado de pasar ese día con ella, y había hecho buenos recuerdos para ambos en el proceso.

Mirando el peluche que Nate ganó para ella, Yancy pensó que tal vez era un buen momento de darle un regalo que tenía para él. Esperaba que simbolizara el inicio de una relación entre ambos, pero ya que eso no podía ser posible, podía al menos dárselo para que tuviese un recuerdo de ella dondequiera que fuese.

\- Oye, Nate. – le dijo. Una vez que tuvo su atención, Yancy comenzó a buscar en su bolsa y sacó una pequeña cajita. – Tenía algo aquí para ti.

El chico cogió la caja y la abrió con curiosidad. Yancy vio que se sorprendió bastante al ver lo que había adentro: un par de colgantes para novios de plata, claramente hechos para ser la mitad del otro encajando entre ellos, y tenían sus nombres grabados: Yancy de un lado y Nate del otro. Ella agarró el segundo.

\- Para que no te olvides de mí, dondequiera que estés.

\- Es hermoso, pero no necesitaba algo así para recordarte. – dijo él, mientras se colocaba el otro. – Aun así, aprecio el detalle, así que muchas gracias.

\- No, yo debería darte las gracias a ti. – replicó ella. – Por hacer de este el mejor de los Días de San Valentín. Y por ser tan buen amigo conmigo.

Yancy sintió un peso en el pecho al decir la palabra "amigo". Claramente había llegado a ver Nate como algo más especial que un amigo, y habría deseado que entre los dos pudiese haber algo más. Pero no tenía sentido lamentarse por lo que no podía ser. En vez de eso, prefirió sentirse feliz por lo que había sido, y por solo el hecho de haber podido conocerlo.

\- Yancy… si es que no nos volvemos a ver…

\- Shhh. – lo calló ella poniéndole el dedo en los labios. – No te atrevas a decir eso. Aunque te vayas a Orre, aunque pasen años, nos volveremos a ver.

\- Pero Yancy…

Nate no pudo decir nada más, pues en ese instante, la pelirrosa aprovechó que hacían la parada en el punto más alto del paseo, y sujetándolo del mentón le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Solo se dejó ir cuando la rueda comenzó a andar de nuevo y ella volvió a sentarse.

\- Nos volveremos a ver. – aseguró ella. – Cada vez que venga aquí, te recordaré siempre que vea las luces de la ciudad. Te esperaré pase lo que pase.

Nate no pudo decir más nada, así que simplemente sonrió y asintió. La propia Yancy se sintió sorprendida de haber hecho eso, pero sentía que si no lo hacía mientras aun tuviera una oportunidad se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días. Los dos pasaron el resto del paseo en silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Al bajarse de la rueda, igual que la última vez, Nate decidió escoltar a Yancy hasta su hotel, aunque esta vez los dos se fueron caminando agarrados del brazo como una parejita de novios. Al despedirse por última vez, y volver a su habitación, Yancy se dejó caer en la cama, abrazando con fuerza el peluche que él le había ganado. Tal vez era algo infantil, pero en ese momento era lo más cerca que podría estar de él.

No importaba donde fuese o lo que hiciera, ella tenía la esperanza de que algún día se volverían a ver. Mañana amanecería otro día, y ella tenía que seguir adelante con su carrera. Pero por ahora, lo único que era cerrar los ojos, para soñar con él.

…

Mientras Yancy se abandonaba en el sueño, Nate caminaba por las calles, mirando en su teléfono móvil. Específicamente, una de las selfies que se tomaron mientras estaban en el parque, específicamente en los autos chocones. Casi se le había olvidado lo divertidos que eran.

Suspirando, se preguntó si realmente debió haberse comprometido con su trabajo de esa manera. Pero el llamado del deber tenía prioridad, y lo menos que quería era ponerla en peligro. Después de todo, se había encariñado genuinamente con esa chica.

El tono de llamada entrante interrumpió sus pensamientos, y al ver de quién se trataba, la tomó, pero colocando en solo audio. En aquel momento no se sentía con ganas de que sus superiores o colegas le vieran el rostro, y tenía una reputación que mantener después de todo.

\- Agente Black No. 2, reportándose.

\- ¿Has cumplido ya con el compromiso que tenías pendiente? – le habló una voz que sonaba como de hombre maduro.

\- Afirmativo. – replicó él. – ¿Qué hay de mis hallazgos?

\- Bueno, ya hemos tenido suficiente tiempo para revisarlos. – replicó la voz. – Parece que tus corazonadas resultaron acertadas. El rastro nos lleva a Orre.

\- Como te lo había dicho. – dijo Nate con algo de satisfacción. – ¿Y mi solicitud para manejar esto?

\- Todavía están deliberando al respecto, pero ya se podría decir que a estas alturas está prácticamente aprobada. – A Nate no se le escapó un tinte de molestia en la voz de su interlocutor. – ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto solo? No hace daño tener a alguien que te cuide las espaldas.

\- Aprecio la preocupación, pero entre menos agentes pongamos en riesgo, será mejor. Confía en mí, sé lo que hago.

\- Si tú lo dices. Como sea, te estaremos esperando en el punto de reunión acordado. Hay mucho que tenemos que discutir.

\- Entendido. Estaré allí en cuanto pueda.

Y dicho esto cortó la llamada. Ser un agente de la Policía Internacional era un trabajo pesado, pero importante. Siempre se aseguraba de cumplir con sus misiones, pero ahora tenía mayor razón para tener éxito. Después de todo, nunca antes había tenido a alguien esperando su retorno.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Feliz Día de San Valentín a todos! Bueno, aquí está mi pequeña contribución para dar un poquitito de amor a este día. Una de las ventajas de escribir para el Resetverso es poder sacar ideas y utilizarlas de maneras que no había planeado antes. Empezando por dejar claro que, sí, aquí "Nate" es en realidad Blake, el mismo agente del Interludio de Looker, bajo otro alias.

Hacía tiempo que quería hacer una historia entre Yancy y el protagonista de los juegos de Black y White 2. Les diré que esa pequeña aventura secundaria la descubrí por puro accidente, cuando encontré el X-Transmisor de Yancy por casualidad. Me puse a dar la vuelta y al investigar me dije "OK, conseguir buenos Pokémon de intercambio no suena mal". Pero a medida que pasaba y entre más hablaba con ella… me enamoró con su dulzura y los intercambios pasaron a ser secundarios. De hecho, me molestaba un poco solo poder tener citas con ella en la rueda. A mí me habría encantado poder llevarla a otros lugares, como los estudios PokéStar a ver una película, o tal vez a la Bahía Undella. Si alguien pregunta, aquí solo hice la primera porque después del Interludio del S.S. Anne, y el capítulo 31 de la historia principal, pensé que sería mejor bajarle un poquito al fanservice.

La película obviamente la basé en mi serie favorita de los estudios PokéStar, más específicamente en el final inesperado. Obviamente, aquí la actriz que interpreta a Bellelba no es Sabrina, pero quise insertar un poco de ella, basándome parcialmente en cómo era en el anime, aunque otra fuente de inspiración fue la reinterpretación que le dio **AeroJester203** en su fic "Common Sense" (o "Sentido Común", si han visto mi traducción). De aviso, si alguien quiere hacer una "versión completa" de la película alguna vez usando mi interpretación, adelante, solo no olviden acreditarme por la idea. Sería interesante que viéramos "historias dentro de la historia", si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Otra fuente para este oneshot fue el manga Adventures, específicamente para el desenlace. Sin embargo, ya que no me agradó eso de que Blake solo estaba saliendo con Yancy por investigarla por si era miembro del Equipo Plasma, y una vez que lo comprobó la dejó rompiéndole el corazón, decidí hacer algo diferente. Aquí, él genuinamente se encariña con ella, pero no quiere ponerla en peligro o darle falsas esperanzas de una relación si algo le llega a suceder y no vuelve de Orre, y al mismo tiempo dejando la posibilidad de que puedan volver a reunirse en el futuro, cuando ya haya terminado esa misión.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, Jigsawpunisher** y **darkdan-sama.** A este último, ya tengo en curso el oneshot que te prometí, espero tenerlo antes de que termine el mes, ya que me fijé de meta subir al menos un oneshot para el Resetverso cada mes. Nos veremos en el siguiente.


	67. Interludio de Drake (Alto Mando)

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Drake (Alto Mando)**

 **Escrito por edinosaur25, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y esteoneshot en particular pertenece a **edinosaur25**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Durante unas vacaciones familiares, Drake del Alto Mando de Hoenn se encuentra cara a cara con una poderosa y peligrosa enemiga. El viejo capitán tendrá que utilizar toda su habilidad para proteger a aquellos que le importan…

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de altamar…**_

 _\- ¡Todo mundo, estaciones de batalla! ¡Prepárense para el combate! – se escuchó por todo el barco mientras los marineros y Pokémon se preparaban para enfrentar un destructor enemigo, que habían avistado apenas un minuto antes. El joven capitán, con un bigote delgado miraba a la expectativa a su tripulación, aguardando la inminente batalla. Se había vuelto el nuevo capitán ya que su antecesor había sido volado por una bala perdida unas semanas antes._

 _\- De acuerdo, todos los Pokémon con Híperrayo permanezcan en espera, antiaéreos, los ojos en el cielo, y Pokémon Eléctricos, prepárense para cualquier cosa que venga por arriba o debajo de nosotros. No quiero que esta nave vaya a ser hundida por una escuela de Gyarados como le ocurrió al KLS Aqua. – ordenó el capitán con una sorprendente confianza. Sacó una Pokébola de su abrigo y la miró por un momento antes de arrojarla._

 _Un poderoso rugido se escuchó por todo el navío mientras el Salamence se preparaba para atacar a cualquier Pokémon volador hostil que apareciera en su camino. Y entonces vio el barco enemigo, más grande y mejor armado, ignorante de que pronto estaría en los dominios de Kyogre._

 _\- Capitán Drake... – escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde atrás_.

…

\- ¿Tío Drake? – escuchó el viejo capitán mientras abría los ojos. Se encontraba en el camarote de su barco personal, y alguien tocaba a su puerta. Drake, el miembro del Alto Mando se levantó de la cama, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con una jovencita de pelo y ojos violetas.

\- ¿Ya llegamos a nuestro destino, Michelle? – preguntó el capitán en tono cansado, que hizo que la chica se preocupara un poco. Michelle en realidad era la nieta de su hermano fallecido, pero no le molestaba que ella lo llamara "tío".

\- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, tío? – le preguntó. Ciertamente había heredado el don de su padre para notar las cosas. Drake simplemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Incluso a la edad de setenta años, era más alto que su sobrina nieta.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, cariño. – respondió el anciano suavemente mientras se ponía su gorra de capitán, que había conservado todos esos años incluso después de retirarse de la marina. Se puso también su abrigo y cambió su semblante de un simple anciano a un imponente capitán de barco, con décadas de experiencia tanto como hombre del mar y las batallas Pokémon.

\- Fitzwilliam dijo que llegaremos en un par de horas. Te vine a buscar porque tienes una videollamada. Dice que es un viejo amigo. – replicó la chica con una sonrisa. Drake se imaginaba quién podría ser, así que simplemente asintió y se levantó, dejando el camarote con calma.

Mientras caminaba a su oficina bajo la cubierta, donde se encontraba su laptop, se sintió complacido de ver que su primer oficial Fitzwilliam había mantenido la nave en curso sin dificultades mientras él descansaba unas cuantas horas. A pesar de su aspecto como salido de la época de navegación por velas, había sido modificada y modernizada poco después que Drake la compró, y le había servido bien por muchos años. El "Sawsbuck Dorado" era el nombre del navío, y era su mayor orgullo, ya que no tenía hijos. Su hermano menor Francis siempre había tratado de remediar eso, aunque más de una vez le dijera que no. "Vete a un bar, a conocer algunas mujeres", solía decirle. Diablos, cómo lo extrañaba. Su sobrino Will había insistido a que llevara a su hija al en este viaje, y él aceptó gustoso.

Drake ingresó a su oficina, con la laptop abierta sobre el escritorio. Se sentó para contestar la llamada, y la pantalla mostró a un hombre todavía mayor con gafas redondas y pelo blanco: Moore, el líder del gimnasio de Pueblo Lavaridge, y antiguo miembro del Alto Mando de Hoenn.

\- Hola, viejo amigo. – le saludó el líder de gimnasio de tipo Fuego con una sonrisa.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, viejo Torkoal. – respondió Drake con una sonrisa. Moore solo se rio y le respondió de inmediato.

\- Así es, viejo dragón gruñón. Decidí para llamar para felicitarte por el nombramiento de la nueva miembro del Alto Mando. – Tenía razón; tras el retiro de uno de los miembros veteranos, esta nueva entrenadora llamada Phoebe había recibido el puesto como parte de su grupo.

\- Tiene las habilidades, y el espíritu. No es muy diferente a nosotros hace treinta años. – respondió Drake agarrándose ligeramente el bigote. – A pesar de su elección de guardarropa. – agregó secamente mientras Moore se reía y Drake continuaba. – Mencionó en una entrevista que su madre solía ser una bailarina alolana, así que honra de esa manera su herencia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Moore decidiera hablar.

\- Es bueno que hayas llevado a tu sobrina de vacaciones, Drake. – dijo el hombre mayor en tono solemne. – La familia es algo que debemos atesorar. – Drake pudo asumir lo que estaba implicando.

\- Ya estás planeando retirarte de las batallas y dejar que tu nieta te suceda en el gimnasio, ¿verdad? – preguntó el miembro del Alto Mando con un tono calmado. Moore pareció entristecerse por un momento, pero respondió.

\- Flannery aún tiene que aprender algunas cosas, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que le deje las riendas del gimnasio. – dijo Moore. Drake podía entender a lo que se refería. Los viejos entrenadores como él podían igualar o incluso superar a los jóvenes, pero el pasar del tiempo eventualmente los obligaría a todos a retirarse.

\- Estoy seguro que el retiro te vendrá muy bien. Disfruta de tus años dorados mientras todavía puedas, mi viejo amigo. – replicó el viejo hombre del mar con una sonrisa.

\- Así lo haré. Adiós, viejo amigo, que disfrutes tus vacaciones con tu familia. – Al concluir la llamada Drake simplemente se quedó en su silla y cerró los ojos. El recuerdo de su primera batalla como capitán de la marina vino entonces a su mente.

 _..._

 _\- Capitán Drake, el barco enemigo se encuentra a nuestro alcance. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, señor? – le preguntó su primer oficial desde atrás. Él solo asintió para indicar que entendió sus palabras mientras se aproximaba a su Pokémon. También observó el brazalete con una piedra que había recibido con su posición, pero decidió que todavía no era tiempo de probar si estaban listos o no._

 _\- Si están al alcance, me encargaré yo mismo de ellos. – replicó el joven capitán sin mirar a su camarada mientras se montaba en la espalda de Salamence. – Mantengan sus posiciones a menos que les ordene que ataquen._

 _Y con esta declaración, el capitán y su dragón se elevaron hacia el cielo. La noche estaba clara y la luna estaba casi llena, pero el enemigo todavía no empezaba a atacar. La diferencia de poder de fuego estaba en contra de su nave, así que necesitarían un disparo de advertencia. Una vez que habían volado enfrente de la nave enemiga y estaban a rango de tiro, Drake frunció el cejo._

 _\- ¡Híperrayo! – ordenó sin dudar, y su dragón obedeció. El masivo disparo perforó el casco de la nave enemiga antes que su tripulación tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que jamás podría haber anticipado: toda la nave enemiga quedó envuelta en llamas. La onda de choque de la explosión fue tan fuerte que hasta llegó hasta ellos. Para cuando Drake y su confuso Pokémon recuperaron el sentido, por fin entendió lo que había pasado: le había dado a los tanques de combustible. La nave en llamas se hundiría, llevándose a toda su tripulación con ella._

 _\- "¡¿Qué he hecho...?!" – pensó Drake con desasosiego. Solo había tratado de dañar el barco enemigo u obligarlo a emprender la retirada, no hacerlo volar. Lo único que podía oír eran los gritos distantes de sus enemigos siendo devorados por el mar._

* * *

 _ **Una hora más tarde…**_

Su destino se estaba haciendo visible: Alto Mare, la ciudad de los canales, una de las ciudades más visitadas en esa parte del mundo, y un lugar con dos de las cosas favoritas de Drake: Dragones y el mar. Las hermosas estructuras los mantuvieron entretenidos durante la mayor parte del viaje por la ciudad. Mientras Fitzwilliam y la tripulación se quedaban en el barco, él y Michelle se encontraban en una góndola, empujada por un joven local llamado Ross.

\- Entonces, ¿es su primera vez en Alto Mare? – le preguntó el joven gondolero a la chica.

\- Esta es mi primera visita, pero mi tío ya ha venido varias veces. – replicó Michelle, que había dejado salir a su Bagon para que disfrutara de la vista.

\- Así es. Vine aquí una vez poco después de retirarme de la marina, y me encariñé con esta ciudad. Desde entonces vengo de visita cada pocos años para disfrutar de la vista. – dijo Drake de manera solemne, mirando en la dirección de Ross.

Acto seguido pasaron junto a las estatuas de los guardianes de Alto Mare: Latios y Latias. Llamados el Dúo Eón por algunos, los guardianes gemelos eran vistos como entidades pacíficas y benévolas comparadas con otros Pokémon Legendarios, y aunque su tipo secundario era desconocido, Drake tenía la certeza de algo: que eran dragones. Qué no daría por verlos, y tal vez hasta pelear con ellos.

\- Y bien, ¿van a competir en la carrera anual? Mi Wailmer y yo planeamos participar. – dijo Ross con algo de entusiasmo.

\- Claro que sí, y el tío Drake es el invitado de honor, ¿no es así? – preguntó Michelle mientras Bagon observaba las estatuas.

\- Así es, habrá un pequeño torneo antes de la carrera, y me pidieron demostrarles mi fuerza a los jóvenes entrenadores en una batalla. Quizás no duren demasiado, pero nunca viene mal mantenerse en forma, incluyendo a tus Pokémon. – comentó el miembro del Alto Mando de manera casual. Ross y Michelle podían sentir que el aura alrededor del anciano se había encendido en llamas. Ambos jóvenes solo pudieron reírse con algo de nervios.

...

Drake decidió dejar que Michelle visitara el museo de Alto Mare, y luego comprarle un helado mientras él visitaba a un viejo conocido en la ciudad. La pacífica localidad se había salvado de ser tocada durante la guerra Entrenadores-Guardianes y eso lo tranquilizaba. Apenas era un contramaestre cuando lo enviaron al frente ya que tenía algo que la mayoría no tenía en esa época: Dragones. Su familia siempre había tenido una relación cercana con las criaturas. Cuando era joven, incluso lo salvó en el mar lo que él pensaba que era un Pokémon Dragón, aunque no pudiera recordarlo claramente.

Fuera del Clan Wataru, no muchos habían podido capturar y entrenar de manera efectiva a los Pokémon Dragones, especialmente las líneas de Bagon y Deino. Pero él había llegado a la academia naval con miembros de las tres líneas principales de Dragones de Hoenn (aunque todavía no evolucionaban), y para cuando los tres alcanzaron su etapa final, él había sido ascendido a capitán. Drake llegó hasta un taller de góndolas, donde un hombre anciano y regordete se encontraba ocupado tallando un bote nuevo.

\- ¿Va bien el negocio, Lorenzo? – dijo con un tono neutral. El aludido se dio la vuelta, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Capitán Drake. Y los negocios siempre van bien aquí en Alto Mare. – replicó Lorenzo con una sonrisa. – ¿Eres el entrenador sorpresa para el torneo antes de la carrera? – inquirió el anciano mientras volvía a su trabajo de tallar el bote.

\- Así es, pero decidí caminar un poco antes del evento. Por cierto, ¿dónde está esa nieta tuya? Siempre andaba agarrándose de ti la última vez que vine. – dijo Drake con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Bianca? No te preocupes, solo anda por allí pintando, y además ya tiene quince. Por cierto, ¿volviste a venir solo, o por fin te encontraste a alguien con quién envejecer? – preguntó Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

\- Traje a mi sobrina nieta Michelle para ver la carrera. Tiene dieciséis y es su primera visita a la ciudad. – respondió Drake, apoyándose contra una góndola terminada.

\- Mejor que nada, supongo. Ya sé, ¿qué tal si después de la carrera, los cuatro vamos a cenar juntos? Bianca no tiene muchos amigos de su edad, y conozco de un buen lugar donde hacen una excelente pizza. – replicó Lorenzo.

\- Lo pensaré. – dijo Drake con una ligera sonrisa.

…

Ignorante de la presencia de Drake y su participación en el torneo, volando sobre los canales de la ciudad, se encontraba la aeronave que pertenecía a la Cazadora Pokémon J. Se encontraba sentada en la cama de sus cuarteles privados, sosteniendo un libro. Recientemente había estado escasa de dinero debido a que varios de sus clientes habían sido arrestados por varias razones, así que este tenía que ser un trabajo exitoso.

\- Señora, nos aproximamos a Alto Mare. – dijo uno de sus secuaces desde detrás de la puerta.

J simplemente replicó rápidamente al notar su presencia. El agente se fue mientras J retornaba su atención al libro que estaba leyendo: "Historias y Leyendas del Mundo Pokémon", escrito por Lawrence I. Lawrence I había sido un aristócrata del siglo pasado que pasó la mayor parte de su vida viajando y escribiendo leyendas e historias sobre Pokémon Legendarios de todo el mundo.

Entre sus muchos relatos, había uno sobre las Aves Legendarias y su creador, el Guardián de los Mares, la resurrección de las Bestias Legendarias por parte de Ho-Oh en persona, el choque titánico entre Groudon y Kyogre, una leyenda sobre cómo Arceus, creador del mundo, trajo prosperidad a una tierra moribunda, y un conflicto entre dos héroes y sus ideales. Pero la historia que tenía su interés hablaba sobre cómo el Dúo Eón derrotó a una criatura que no era ni humana ni Pokémon. Y sobre cómo un mecanismo de defensa que ninguna ciencia moderna podía replicar fue creado para proteger a la ciudad, usando el alma de un valiente Latios que dio su vida intentando protegerla.

Para ella eso eran tonterías, pero conseguir información sobre ese mecanismo y el Pokémon que lo vigilaba, era un premio que valía la pena. Ya se había preparado desde hacía tiempo para derrotar y capturar Pokémon Legendarios si fuera necesario, usando máquinas y Pokémon para lograrlo, y se desharía de cualquiera que intentara interferir con sus negocios.

Se puso de pie y se preparó para aterrizar. Tenía trabajo por delante.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

El torneo se llevaría a cabo en la gran plaza de Alto Mare, y Drake se sorprendió de ver que tanto Ross como Michelle decidieron participar. Era un torneo algo pequeño, con solo dieciséis participantes, pero eso era de esperarse. La mayoría venía por el turismo o por la carrera, no para pelear. Drake se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras el comentarista se preparaba para anunciar el torneo. Drake se imaginaba que la mayoría de los participantes y espectadores no sabían quién era él, ya que no le gustaban mucho los espectáculos o las multitudes.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al torneo Pokémon anual de Alto Mare! ¡Dieciséis entrenadores se han registrado, y un número aún menor participará en la carrera después, qué emocionante! ¡Ahora, el ganador no solo recibirá un fabuloso premio, sino que tendrá la oportunidad de enfrentarse en una batalla a nuestro invitado especial! ¡Desde la región Hoenn, démosle una calurosa bienvenida al miembro del Alto Mando Drake!

La multitud enloqueció mientras Drake se ponía de pie y saludaba a los espectadores. Pudo ver que muchas mujeres mayores e incluso algunas de las más jóvenes aplaudían fuertemente. Se sintió algo incómodo con su atención, pero no lo dejó entrever en su cara. Al parecer varias personas lo habían reconocido, pero no dijeron nada mientras esperaban a que su nombre fuera anunciado. Esa fue una sorpresa agradable. Una vez que se calmaron, Drake decidió ofrecerles algunas palabras.

\- Saludos, amigos. No soy un hombre de discursos, así que lo pondré simple: ¡Den todo lo que tengan y no se guarden nada en absoluto! ¡Y a quienquiera que gane, no se lo pondré fácil, y que haga su mejor esfuerzo! – dijo el miembro del Alto Mando con una voz profunda y llena de orgullo. La audiencia y los participantes aplaudieron con entusiasmo, y pudo ver que Michelle se veía increíblemente emocionada ante la idea de enfrentarse a él.

El torneo pasó relativamente rápido, y aunque Ross quedó eliminado en la primera ronda cuando una joven llamada Neesha derrotó a su Wailmer con un Vileplume, su sobrina derrotó a su oponente con facilidad. Pero durante las semifinales, Michelle se enfrentó a Neesha, que envió a un Rapidash, y las cosas no se veían nada bien para su sobrina.

\- ¡Rapidash, empecemos con Ataque Furia! – gritó Neesha mientras el caballo de fuego corría hacia el dragón, con el cuerno listo para atacar.

\- ¡Esquívalo y usa Aliento de Dragón! – replicó Michelle, mientras el Pokémon cabeza de roca saltaba en el aire con sorprendente agilidad, evitando cada Ataque Furia que vino hacia él. Bagon entonces disparó un chorro verde de Aliento de Dragón contra Rapidash, pero el caballo pareció más ligeramente molesto que furioso.

\- ¡Pinchazo Venenoso! – dijo Neesha, y el cuerno de su Pokémon comenzó a brillar con energía púrpura.

\- ¡Detenlo con otro Aliento de Dragón! – ordenó Michelle. El pequeño dragón mantuvo su posición, y sorprendentemente logró acertarle a Rapidash en medio de su ataque. El caballo de fuego tuvo que detenerse y empezó a sacudir la cabeza con confusión, casi paralizado por el ataque.

\- ¡Ahora, Bagon, usa Cabezazo! – ordenó Michelle con una sonrisa, mientras su pequeño compañero se lanzaba a la carga contra Rapidash, golpeando al Pokémon de Fuego en el cuello. Aunque Rapidash quedó aturdido por un momento, rápidamente recuperó el balance en sus patas.

\- ¡Rapidash, usa Rebote! – exclamó la entrenadora de Kanto mientras su Pokémon daba un gran salto en el aire. Bagon no fue lo bastante rápido para esquivar cuando cayó y recibió el golpe con todo el peso. Pero el dragón rápidamente se volvió a levantar, demostrando que aún no había terminado.

\- ¡Garra Dragón! – gritó Michelle, y los brazos de su dragón empezaron a brillar mientras corría hacia su oponente, acuchillando al caballo de fuego en la cara. Rapidash se sorprendió con el contraataque y retrocedió un poco, pero su entrenadora no iba a darse por vencida.

\- Termina con Envite Ígneo. – dijo Neesha sin perder el aplomo. El Pokémon de Fuego se envolvió en llamas, y se lanzó a la carga contra el joven dragón. El fuego golpeó a Bagon, que salió volando inevitablemente y cayó inconsciente.

\- ¡Bagon ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Rapidash! ¡La victoria del encuentro es para Neesha! – proclamó el juez. Neesha fue a felicitar a su exhausto pero triunfante Pokémon y lo acarició cariñosamente antes de devolverlo a su Pokébola. Justo cuando Michelle retornó a su dragón derrotado, Neesha se le aproximó.

\- Estuviste genial, nunca creí que un Pokémon sin evolucionar pudiera soportar tantos golpes. – dijo Neesha. Michelle le sonrió y asintió.

\- Y seguirá creciendo y volviéndose todavía más fuerte, incluso cuando evolucione a su etapa final. – respondió Michelle con determinación y una amigable sonrisa. Ambas entrenadores se dieron la mano y se fueron por su lado. Aunque Drake se sintió algo decepcionado de la derrota de su sobrina nieta, no lo expresó, pues sabía que tenía mucho tiempo para crecer y aprender de esa derrota.

Neesha se coronó como la ganadora poco después cuando su Blastoise acabó con su oponente, un Meganium, y como premio recibió un Agua Mística y una buena cantidad monetaria.

...

El encuentro de exhibición empezó diez minutos después en una arena diferente y mucho más grande dentro del canal principal de la ciudad. Tenía varias plataformas para Pokémon terrestres y era lo bastante profundo para que incluso un Wailmer pudiese nadar en ella. Una vez que ambos entrenadores estuvieron en sus plataformas respectivas, Neesha decidió romper el hielo.

\- Es un honor luchar contra usted, señor. – dijo con tono formal mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. Drake sonrió un poco ya que claramente no estaba nerviosa, y se veía completamente dispuesta a retarlo.

\- También es un honor para mí. Tengo curiosidad por probar las habilidades de la entrenadora que venció a mi sobrina en las semifinales. No te preocupes, no hay rencores por una batalla justa. – le dijo con firmeza, mientras Neesha simplemente asentía y se preparaba para pelear. El réferi entró entonces al ring.

\- La batalla entre la retadora Neesha y el miembro del Alto Mando Drake está a punto de comenzar. Será una batalla de tres contra tres, ambos entrenadores podrán sustituir a sus Pokémon, y la batalla terminará una vez que los tres Pokémon de un lado sean incapaces de continuar. ¿Está todo claro? – preguntó el réferi.

\- ¡Entendido! – respondieron al unísono. Dicho esto, el réferi dio su señal para comenzar.

\- Si no te molesta, jovencita, yo empezaré. ¡Ve, Altaria! – dijo Drake lanzando su Pokébola y el esponjoso pájaro tipo Dragón emergió y aterrizó en una plataforma.

\- Conque un tipo Dragón. Ya sé a quién enviar. ¡Ve, Wigglytuff! – dijo Neesha mientras el Pokémon globo emergía desde una Bola Lunar.

\- ¡Wigglytuff! – declaró el Pokémon tipo Normal/Hada mientras saltaba con excitación. Altaria permaneció tranquilo, a pesar de la clara desventaja de tipo.

\- ¡Altaria, usa As Aéreo! – ordenó Drake. Altaria inmediatamente alzó el vuelo, y el movimiento siempre preciso golpeó a Wigglytuff con sorprendente fuerza. El Pokémon oponente rápidamente se volvió a poner de pie, sorprendido y adolorido, pero todavía listo para pelear.

\- ¡Responde con Híper Voz! – ordenó Neesha mientras su Pokémon atacaba al tipo Dragón con una poderosa onda de choque sónico.

\- Protégete con Guardia de Algodón. – replicó el entrenador de Dragones. Altaria rápidamente replicó, y un muro suave y blanco emergió para bloquear el ataque con facilidad. – ¡Ahora, As Aéreo! – ordenó Drake una vez más. El pájaro golpeó al conejo rosa con su pico, y esta vez Wigglytuff sí pareció quedar herido.

\- ¡Usa Juego Rudo! – ordenó la joven.

Wigglytuff comenzó a brillar en una luz azul y saltó, cayéndole a golpes y patadas a Altaria con una sorprendente fuerza, enviándolo a caer en una plataforma. Altaria pareció sorprendido por primera vez en la batalla, pero se lo sacudió rápidamente y volvió a alzar el vuelo.

\- ¡Usa Híper Voz! – ordenó la chica emocionada. Wigglytuff comenzó a gritar lanzando otro poderoso ataque sónico.

\- ¡Contraataca con Pulso Dragón! – ordenó Drake con igual espíritu.

Altaria obedeció, y el dragón liberó su propio ataque color púrpura, usando su energía para romper la onda sónica y golpeando de lleno a Wigglytuff. A pesar de no verse afectado por el ataque de tipo Dragón, la fuerza física detrás del ataque dejó a Wigglytuff momentáneamente aturdido.

\- ¡Termina con As Aéreo! – El pájaro dragón rápidamente despegó hacia el cielo y golpeó a Wigglytuff en el pecho con su pico antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. El Pokémon conejo lunar cayó al suelo derrotado.

\- ¡Wigglytuff ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Altaria! – proclamó el réferi.

\- Estuviste grandioso, Wigglytuff. – dijo Neesha mientras retornaba a Wigglytuff a su Pokébola.

\- No tienes que ponerte triste, muchacha. Es la primera vez en meses que alguien logra golpear a Altaria con un movimiento tan poderoso, sin duda que lo sintió. – dijo Drake. Desde luego, este Altaria era la cría del que atrapó antes de unirse a la marina, y no era tan poderoso como su padre. Altaria procedió a aterrizar y asintió estando de acuerdo con su entrenador mientras su entrenador lo regresaba a su Pokébola.

. Gracias, pero no voy a rendirme ahora. ¡Ve, Dewgong! – declaró Neesha lanzando una Super Bola, liberando al león marino blanco en una plataforma.

\- ¡Gong! – clamó la foca blanca mientras apuntaba su cuerno hacia Drake.

\- "Conque un tipo Agua/Hielo. Qué interesante." – pensó Drake, y luego agregó en voz alta. – Si lo que quieres es una batalla marina, con gusto te complaceré. ¡Ve, Dragalge!

El Pokémon Dragón/Veneno apareció, y sin decir nada rápidamente se sumergió dentro del canal. Dewgong pronto lo siguió.

\- ¡Usa Rayo de Hielo, Dewgong! – ordenó la chica. El rayo congelador salió disparado hacia el dragón marino.

\- Contraataca con Ola Tóxica. – ordenó Drake con calma nuevamente, y el dragón marino obedeció, con la gran ola púrpura derritiendo el ataque de hielo antes de que lo congelara.

\- Ahora, usa Pulso Dragón. – El dragón obedeció y arrojó el poderoso pulso de color púrpura, y a diferencia de Wigglytuff, Dewgong no tenía inmunidad al daño.

\- ¡Usa Aqua Jet! – ordenó la joven mientras el león marino se movía para evitar el ataque, golpeando primero al dragón. Desafortunadamente, siendo resistente a los ataques tipo Agua, Dragalge no sintió más que una ligera inconveniencia.

\- Termina con Atactrueno. – declaró Drake con total seriedad. Neesha trató de reaccionar y dirigir a Dewgong para que hiciera algo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Dragalge soltó el devastador ataque eléctrico en su Pokémon antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Dewgong volvió a flotar a la superficie inconsciente.

\- ¡Dewgong es incapaz de continuar, Dragalge es el ganador! – declaró el réferi.

\- Estuviste grandioso, Dewgong. – dijo la chica con algo de tristeza. – No sabía que tuviera ese tipo de Pokémon, señor.

\- Fue un regalo. Me lo dio cuando apenas era un Skrelp mi colega amante de los dragones Drasna durante una visita a la región Kalos. – Durante mis viajes, he conocido a muchos dragones y amantes de los dragones, como el Haxorus que atrapé con ayuda de Drayden, o el Seadra con una Escama Dragón que me dio Javelin cuando se retiró. Me ayudan a tomar por sorpresa a los que se esperan solo a las líneas de Flygon, Altaria y Salamence. – Drake se dio cuenta entonces de que se estaba desviando un poco. – Me disculpo, jovencita, no creo que quieras escuchar los relatos de un anciano. ¿Deseas continuar, o es demasiado para ti?

\- En absoluto. ¡Ahora eres mi última oportunidad, Shellshocker! – gritó la chica, lanzando la Pokébola para liberar a su último Pokémon.

\- ¡Blastoise! – declaró la tortuga, cuyo nombre era Shellshocker, preparando los cañones de sus hombros.

\- ¿Tu inicial y as, presumo? Bien, creo que debo responder con igual fuerza. – dijo Drake sacando de su abrigo una Pokébola que lucía algo vieja. – ¡Ve, Salamence!

La luz blanca reveló al Pokémon Dragón mientras descendía sobre el campo. El Salamence de Drake sobresalía del resto por una sola cosa: era enorme. Mucho más grande que el promedio, y ciertamente más viejo y con mayor experiencia que otros Salamences. Su cuello y cuerpo estaban cubiertos de pequeñas cicatrices, evidenciando toda una vida de batallas y victorias. También llevaba un brazalete en una de sus patas delanteras y Neesha pudo adivinar lo que era. El dragón dejó salir un rugido que podría haber enorgullecido a Rayquaza, y su habilidad de Intimidación claramente afectó a Blastoise. Neesha tragó saliva con los nervios, pero decidió no retroceder. Al darse cuenta que Drake no hizo ningún movimiento, decidió empezar ella misma.

\- ¡Shellshocker, usa Rayo de Hielo! – ordenó la entrenadora mientras Blastoise disparaba el ataque de hielo desde sus cañones. Drake permaneció inmutable.

\- Atraviésalo con Cabeza de Hierro. – ordenó Drake mientras Salamence recubría su cabeza en energía metálica, recibiendo el Rayo de Hielo directamente y atravesándolo como si fuera de cartón para golpear al Blastoise en el pecho. Shellshocker fue empujado al borde de la plataforma, mientras Salamence volaba sobre él para provocarlo.

\- ¡Métete al agua, ahora! – gritó la entrenadora. El Pokémon tortuga obedeció y saltó al agua, desapareciendo de la vista. Salamence descendió para mirar más de cerca, sin órdenes de Drake.

\- ¡Blastoise! – gritó Shellshocker mientras emergía del agua y saltaba a la altura de Salamence, sorprendiendo al dragón.

\- ¡Cabezazo! – declaró Neesha con una gran sonrisa. La tortuga inmediatamente retrajo la cabeza y se lanzó a golpear con ella a Salamence en toda la cara, enviándolo a caer sobre la plataforma. El dragón se repuso rápidamente, y pareció muy enfadado con Shellshocker, que había aterrizado también.

\- ¡Usa Cabezazo Zen! – ordenó el anciano mientras una energía azul psíquica se acumulaba sobre la cabeza de Salamence, que voló directo hacia Shellshocker.

\- ¡Hidrobomba, rápido! – declaró Neesha, esperando poder detener a ese monstruo de combate. El inicial obedeció y sus cañones soltaron un torrente de agua. La Hidrobomba golpeó a Salamence de frente y sorprendentemente le permitió a Blastoise salir del camino, evitando a su enemigo.

\- Colmillo Trueno. – ordenó Drake mientras salían chispas de las quijadas del Pokémon Dragón, que rápidamente se dio la vuelta y voló contra su enemigo desprevenido, mordiéndolo en el brazo. A pesar del ataque superefectivo, Shellshocker logró quitarse a Salamence de encima. El Pokémon Dragón se quedó de pie frente al de Agua, claramente incitándolo a que atacara.

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo otra vez! – ordenó Neesha mientras su Pokémon le disparaba a la cabeza de su enemigo. Al estar a quemarropa Salamence no pudo esquivar, pero a pesar de ser golpeado por una debilidad masiva, Salamence permaneció desafiante.

\- ¡Usa Cabeza de Hierro una vez más! – ordenó Drake con entusiasmo mientras la cabeza de su Pokémon brillaba con energía metálica, golpeando a Shellshocker en toda la cara. Al hacer retroceder al Blastoise, Drake decidió que era tiempo de poner fin a la batalla.

\- Termínalo con Colmillo Trueno. – ordenó el miembro del Alto Mando mientras la electricidad volvía a aparecer en la mandíbula de Salamence, volviendo a morder a Blastoise esta vez en el hombro junto a su cañón. El golpe superefectivo y crítico hizo colapsar al Pokémon de Agua, derrotado.

\- Blastoise es incapaz de continuar, Salamence es el ganador. ¡La victoria es para Drake! – proclamó el juez. La multitud comenzó a dar gritos de emoción, mientras Salamence rugía triunfante.

\- Fue una gran batalla, amigo. – dijo Neesha retornando a su compañero a su Pokébola. Drake hizo lo propio con Salamence, se bajó de su plataforma y caminó hacia ella. Los dos se encontraron en el centro de la arena donde le ofreció su mano.

\- Lo hiciste bien, muchacha. No muchos han podido obligar a Salamence a pelear con seriedad en mucho tiempo. Sigue trabajando duro. – dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, y el joven entrenador le dio la mano. La multitud aplaudió mientras el comentarista anunciaba que la carrera pronto iniciaría.

Sin que se notara en medio de la celebración, Michelle tenía una expresión enfurruñada en la cara.

* * *

 _ **Al caer la noche…**_

Con la oscuridad cayendo sobre la hermosa ciudad, J montaba sobre su Salamence explorando sin oposición alguna. Esa era una de las ventajas de que Alto Mare tuviese una tasa baja de crímenes. Mientras descendían hacia el museo, podía ver a sus secuaces sometiendo al distraído guardia nocturno.

\- Señora, tenemos el área asegurada. – dijo uno de sus operativos mientras la saludaba.

\- Bien, comienza a buscar la información para desbloquear ese mecanismo. – ordenó J con un tono profesional y gélido.

Sin que lo supiera, sin embargo, dos siluetas invisibles habían notado a los invasores, y se fueron volando antes que J se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

…

La cena en el restaurante local se había vuelto bastante animada gracias a la jovial charla entre Drake y Lorenzo, que intercambiaban anécdotas y se ponían al tanto. Pero en otra mesa, tres jovencitas se encontraban teniendo una conversación mucho menos ruidosa; Michelle, Bianca, y Neesha. Michelle había invitado a la entrenadora para felicitarla por haber durado tanto contra su tío, y llegar a conocerla. Así que allí estaban, tres adolescentes que jamás se habían conocido antes de ese día, llevándose bien entre ellas como las mejores amigas, y aunque tenían intereses muy diferentes en los Pokémon, tenían muchos en común con la música, películas e incluso comidas favoritas.

\- Tienes mucha experiencia para ser solo un año mayor que yo Neesha. ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Michelle mientras bebía algo de jugo y le daba a Bagon un trozo de pan. Aparte de su pequeño dragón, no se había traído a ningún otro Pokémon para el viaje.

\- La Liga Índigo te hace volverte más duro. O ganas la habilidad y experiencia para desafiarla, o pierdes. Tan simple como eso. – dijo Neesha, cogiendo otra rebanada de pizza.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué tan lejos llegaste? – preguntó Michelle con sinceridad. Neesha terminó de tragarse su comida y habló.

\- A las semifinales, de hecho. Mi oponente, un chico llamado Corey, tenía un equipo bien balanceado, y su Venusaur derrotó a Shellshocker en la ronda final con un movimiento sorpresa en el último momento. Quedó de subcampeón, pero no dejó que eso le afectara. – respondió la entrenadora mayor con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de un formidable oponente.

\- Y bien, ¿qué opinas de la victoria de Ross en la carrera? – preguntó Michelle cambiando el tema. El joven guía turístico había ganado con sorprendente facilidad, con el competidor más cercano siendo un entrenador con un Seadra, que terminó apenas dos segundos después.

\- Me sorprendió bastante. Nunca creí que un Wailmer pudiera nadar tan rápido. – respondió Neesha, impresionada con su desempeño.

\- Sí, pero eso no es nada comparado con los Pokémon de mi tío. Estoy seguro que su Kingdra habría ganado fácilmente. – dijo la pelimorada con orgullo en su voz. Neesha y Bianca se rieron mientras Bagon aparecía desde debajo de la mesa para pedir más comida.

\- Este pequeñín es bastante fuerte. No creí que mi Rapidash tendría que utilizar Envite Ígneo para ganar. – mencionó Neesha, mientras el pequeño dragón se veía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo.

\- Algún día quiere poder volar, así que le ayudaré a que sea tan fuerte como el de mi tío. Estoy segura de que pronto evolucionará en Shelgon y después en Salamence. – respondió Michelle con una sonrisa acariciándole la cabeza a su Pokémon.

Se quedaron hablando de diversos temas durante varios minutos, y luego Michelle decidió incluir a Bianca, que había permanecido muy callada todo el rato.

\- Y bien, Bianca, ¿alguna vez pensaste en dejar esta ciudad y volverte entrenadora? – preguntó Michelle con genuina curiosidad. Bianca pensó por un momento y respondió.

\- Mi sueño es ser una artista, y aunque me encantaría ver todo el mundo y pintarlo, hay… motivos para que mi familia permanezca aquí. – dijo mientras mordía un trozo de pan.

\- ¿Es por un chico? – preguntó Neesha con una mirada provocadora. Bianca se sonrojó y casi se ahoga con su pan, tomando algo de agua por el pánico.

\- N-no se trata de eso. – dijo Bianca recuperando la compostura. – Es un deber que mi familia tiene con la ciudad, y no podemos abandonarlo. Y no, no les puedo decir de qué se trata.

Las otras dos chicas se quedaron viéndola fijamente antes de volver a su cena. De hecho ya eran los últimos clientes que quedaban en el restaurante, y la cocina ya estaba por cerrar, pero a los dueños no les importaba. Después de todo, no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de servirle a un miembro del Alto Mando, así no fuese de su misma región de origen.

\- Bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir. – dijo Neesha, levantándose de la cama. – Dejé a mis Pokémon en el centro y tengo que tomar un barco temprano en la mañana.

Michelle y Bianca parecieron algo tristes de que se fuera, pero decidieron despedirse también.

\- Le podría preguntar a mi tío si quieres venir con nosotros. Ya que haremos una parada en Kanto dudo que haya algún problema. – mencionó Michelle con una sonrisa.

\- Me lo pensaré. – fue la respuesta de Neesha mientras dejaba el restaurante, despidiéndose de Drake y Lorenzo.

…

Entretanto, la charla entre Drake y Lorenzo continuaba, aunque ya se había calmado un poco.

\- Y bien, Capitán, ¿no has pensado ya en el retiro y dedicarte a construir botes? – preguntó Lorenzo. Drake se quedó pensándolo un momento y suspiró.

\- Por tentador que suene, todavía tengo lo necesario para pelear contra los nuevos y jóvenes aspirantes a entrenadores, incluso ahora. – respondió Drake quitándose la gorra y dejándola en la mesa.

\- ¿No echas de menos la marina, viejo amigo? – preguntó el hombre mayor tomándose un sorbo de su café. Drake se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pero habló finalmente.

\- Considerando que me uní durante la guerra, no, en absoluto. – respondió con una expresión neutral. Lorenzo parecía algo avergonzado por la pregunta, pero decidió seguir conversando.

\- Supongo que yo ya estaba demasiado viejo para unirme a las filas. Y la ciudad permaneció mayormente intacta durante todo el conflicto, así que no tuve necesidad de entrar al ejército. Gracias a los guardianes por eso.

Drake no pareció muy interesado en la respuesta, pero habló de todas maneras.

\- Así es, ¿y sabías que me ofrecieron el puesto de Almirante de la marina de Hoenn? Lo rechacé por todos los muertos que dejé atrás durante ese conflicto. – dijo poniendo los ojos en rendijas, y su tono empezaba a tornarse de molestia. Lorenzo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba así que intentó intervenir.

\- Era una guerra, tú estabas siguiendo órdenes y… – Pero antes de que Lorenzo pudiera continuar, Drake ya había empezado a hablar.

\- Sí, y ahora cientos de hombres y Pokémon yacen bajo las olas por mi culpa. Por Arceus, hundí un destructor durante la batalla en la Ruta 127 de un solo golpe. – dijo con furia, pero su compañero permaneció sentado y siguió escuchando. Por suerte las chicas no parecieron haber oído la conversación. – Habría muerto en la batalla de Isla Dolce si mi primer oficial no me hubiera empujado cuando comenzó aquel bombardeo aéreo. ¡Diablos, murió salvándome y ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre ni su cara!

\- Lo siento, no tenía idea de que te sintieras así, amigo. Tu decisión fue válida, y aceptar una posición en el Alto Mando parecía ser lo correcto. – dijo Lorenzo con voz de preocupación. Drake se calmó y decidió responderle.

\- Lo fue. Acepté la posición apenas me la ofrecieron, y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, incluso hace treinta y cinco años. – respondió Drake con la voz más calmada. – Quería ser un gran entrenador, no un soldado, o mejor dicho un asesino. Y tampoco quería que mi sobrino creciera admirando a un asesino. Pero me pregunto si hay algo más que pueda hacer antes de abandonar este mundo. – continuó el miembro del Alto Mando bajando la mirada.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, y te darás cuenta antes de lo que crees. – dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa amigable. Drake se la devolvió mientras tomaba algo de su café, recordando aquel día crucial que cambió su vida para siempre.

...

 _\- No estoy seguro de esto, Francis. – decía un joven Drake sentado en el sofá de la sala. Luego de que terminó la guerra, se había quedado con su hermano y cuñada, pero eventualmente tendría que mudarse, especialmente luego que el hijo de Francis había nacido unas pocas semanas antes. El hombre que había venido con la invitación para ser un miembro del Alto Mando de Hoenn apenas los había visto el día de ayer._

 _\- Vamos, hermano, eres el hombre perfecto para ese trabajo. – respondió Francis con una sonrisa. Se veía muy similar a él, excepto porque tenía barba en vez de bigote. – A diferencia de mí, tus habilidades en las batallas Pokémon son superiores._

 _\- ¿Incluso después de todo lo que he hecho? – preguntó Drake, todavía inseguro._

 _\- Así es. – respondió Francis secamente, para luego mirar a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. – Mira, no eres el único que volvió de la guerra sintiéndose de esta forma, Drake. La guerra terminó y la paz continúa, pero tienes que seguir adelante, igual que todos. A mi hijo le encantaría saber que su tío es miembro del Alto Mando, y además… estoy seguro que nuestra madre habría estado de acuerdo. – concluyó con una ligera sonrisa._

 _Drake reflexionó en ello. Ser un miembro del Alto Mando era una oferta tentadora, y a pesar de lo ocurrido durante la guerra, sus habilidades seguían tan buenas como siempre. Tal vez las batallas Pokémon que no involucraran asuntos de vida o muerte eran justo lo que necesitaba. Pensó entonces en el hijo recién nacido de Francis y en lo que le había dicho, y con eso tomó su decisión._

 _\- Lo haré. – dijo con una sonrisa mientras iba a coger el teléfono. Este sería el legado que dejaría detrás. No como un soldado que había matado, sino como un gran Maestro Pokémon que trabajaba por la paz. Eso sería lo que haría por las futuras generaciones por venir._

...

Y entonces sucedió: Bianca, que estaba sentada frente a la ventana, notó a una chica idéntica a ella saludándola con la mano y sonriéndole. De haber estado bebiendo algo, habría escupido por el shock.

\- "¡¿Pero qué está haciendo ella aquí?!" – pensó mientras rápidamente se ponía de pie y abandonaba el restaurante, dejando a su compañera preguntándose por qué se fue así de repente.

Bianca arrastró a su doble hasta un callejón e inmediatamente le preguntó:

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Latias?! ¡Se supone que la gente no debe vernos juntas en público!

Latias inmediatamente volvió a su verdadera forma, sintiéndose triste por la respuesta de Bianca. Luego una nueva criatura se hizo visible; Latios, que se veía tan preocupado como su hermana.

\- ¿Qué sucede, chicos? – les preguntó la chica. – Ustedes nunca aparecen así a campo abierto. – Los hermanos Eón solo se miraron uno a la otra, y señalaron hacia el museo.

\- Hey Bianca, ¿comiste algo malo o…? – Y justo en ese instante, Michelle apareció también en el callejón, viendo en su totalidad a los dos Pokémon.

\- ¡KUU! – gritó Latios, que procedió a cargar una Garra Dragón. Bianca rápidamente se colocó entre la otra chica y el legendario.

\- ¡Latios, espera! ¡Ella no es tu enemiga! – intervino Bianca con autoridad. Latios dejó de cargar el ataque y bajó el brazo.

\- Esperen, ¿Latios y Latias, los guardianes de Alto Mare? ¿Esta es la razón de la que hablabas, Bianca? – preguntó la entrenadora mayor en voz alta. Bianca suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

\- Sí. Por generaciones ha sido el deber de mi familia vigilar a los guardianes de Alto Mare, pero estos dos nunca han venido a verme de esta manera. – respondió Bianca con un tono algo avergonzado. Latias comenzó a empujarla en la dirección del museo.

\- Algo malo debe estar pasando. Si hay problemas, déjame ayudar. – dijo Michelle con determinación. Bianca suspiró y dejó que el Dúo Eón las llevara a donde querían ir.

Y mientras se iban, en su prisa no se percataron de que alguien más había oído todo.

…

Cuando las dos chicas junto a los dos dragones llegaron al museo, se dieron cuenta que había varias personas con uniformes de aspecto militar vigilando los alrededores. Por sugerencia de Bianca, el dúo de dragones se había vuelto invisible.

\- Estas personas no se parecen a ningún grupo criminal que haya escuchado. – murmuró Michelle mientras miraba hacia los lados.

\- En ese caso deberíamos dejar que la policía se encargue de esto. – dijo Bianca mirando hacia la plaza.

\- No te preocupes, podemos con ellos. Después de todo, lo tengo a él. – dijo Michelle con una sonrisa mientras dejaba salir a Bagon.

\- Bagon. – gruñó el Pokémon cabeza de roca con entusiasmo. Bianca solo pudo mirarlo incrédula. Aunque el dragón aparentemente fuera muy fuerte, todavía los superaban en número.

\- Creo que tres dragones son mejores que dos. – suspiró Bianca volviendo a ver hacia la plaza, feliz de que los guardias no habían notado su presencia todavía.

\- ¡Hey, ustedes! – Se dio cuenta de que habló demasiado rápido cuando uno de ellos se le aproximó con una linterna y un Golbat acompañándolo.

\- ¡Bagon, usa Aliento de Dragón! – ordenó rápidamente Michelle mientras el dragón soplaba su ataque en toda la cara del guardia, que cayó al suelo paralizado. El Golbat trató de vengar a su entrenador, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, una garra resplandeciente lo golpeó, tirándolo como un insecto.

Los otros guardias trataron de pedir apoyo, pero fueron golpeados por una fuerza invisible, la mayoría de ellos cayendo de un solo golpe. Aunque unos pocos enviaron a sus Pokémon para tratar de pelear, pero fuera de un Golbat que tuvo suerte con un Supersónico, todos fallaron en hacer algún daño a los dragones invisibles, aunque Bagon defendía a las dos chicas de cualquier amenaza que se les escapara a Latias y Latios.

\- Bagon, usa Garra Dragón. – ordenó Michelle mientras su Bagon acuchillaba a un Mightyena que trató de atacarlo. El Pokémon canino simplemente colapsó derrotado. Cualquier otro guardia o Pokémon hostil que no estuviera fuera de comisión gracias a los dragones rápidamente cayó gracias a los dragones y una que otra patada en la cara o la entrepierna.

\- Démonos prisa antes de que llamen más refuerzos. – dijo Michelle mientras se acercaba al edificio.

\- ¡Espera, creí que íbamos a esperar a la policía! – dijo Bianca alarmada.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que quienquiera que esté detrás de esto podremos manejarlo. – respondió Michelle con entusiasmo. Bagon, que acababa de darle un cabezazo a un Zubat, gruñendo estando de acuerdo.

Antes de que Bianca pudiese argumentar que era una mala idea, Latias se volvió visible y se frotó la cabeza en el pecho de Bianca de manera afectuosa.

\- Ustedes dos quédense aquí afuera, estaremos bien. – dijo Bianca en el tono más seguro que pudo utilizar. – Solo mantengan los ojos abiertos en caso de que lleguen refuerzos. – Latios reapareció y le hizo saber.

\- "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto." – pensó Bianca mientras ella y Michelle caminaban hacia el museo. Bianca miró a Michelle. La otra chica tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza, pero sus ojos se veían intranquilos. Era muy claro para Bianca que Michelle estaba muy nerviosa, pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué hacer algo tan imprudente? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su derrota anterior?

…

Dentro del museo de Alto Mare, la Cazadora J y sus agentes se encontraban examinando cada artefacto y objeto en busca de información que sirviera de utilidad para activar su famoso mecanismo. Uno de los agentes dijo que ya casi habían terminado de recolectar toda la información y conocimiento disponible, así que estudió los esqueletos de dos Pokémon fósiles que una vez aterrorizaron la ciudad bajo las órdenes de su entrenador, un Aerodactyl y un Kabutops.

\- ¡Au! ¡Mi pierna! – gritó uno de los agentes mientras Bagon le daba un cabezazo y lo mandaba a volar. Fue entonces que vio a la joven mujer con blusa verde y minifalda blanca cogerle el bastón eléctrico a uno de sus secuaces derrotados para electrocutar a un Golbat que se le venía acercando. J solo suspiró con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué siempre los niños quieren jugar a ser héroes? – J dejó salir a su Drapion, que pareció muy ansioso de lastimar a su presa. Michelle y Bianca aparecieron detrás de Bagon, mientras J entrecerraba los ojos con intento asesino. – Acaban de cometer un grave error ustedes dos.

\- Lo que sea que estés buscando, ¡no dejaremos que te lo lleves! – declaró Michelle mientras Bagon se ponía frente a ella.

\- ¡Drapion, Picotazo Venenoso! – El escorpión ogro obedeció a su dueña y disparó una ráfaga de agujas venenosas, y tanto Bagon como las chicas esquivaron rápidamente huyendo hacia los lados.

\- ¡Bagon, usa Aliento de Dragón! – ordenó Michelle mientras el pequeño dragón saltaba y le disparaba al Pokémon Veneno/Oscuro en la cara. El escorpión ni se inmutó ante el ataque.

\- Drapion, usa Tijera-X. – ordenó J con un tono estoico mientras las tenazas de Drapion comenzaban a brillar, pero a pesar de dar en el blanco, Bagon rápidamente se puso de pie y demostró que no estaba ni cansado, rugiéndole a su enemigo.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Garra Dragón! – exclamó Michelle mientras el brazo de su pequeño Pokémon brillaba, dándole un arañazo a Drapion en la cara. El Pokémon de J no hizo más que sacudírselo y se quitó de encima a Bagon con una de sus tenazas como un insecto, pero el pequeño dragón se puso de pie y miró desafiante a su oponente.

\- Venochoque, esta vez contra ella. – dijo J sin titubear. El Pokémon Veneno/Oscuro lanzó un chorro tóxico hacia Michelle, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero Bagon fue más rápido y lo interceptó justo a tiempo. A pesar del dolor, el Pokémon cabeza de roca se volvió a poner de pie en segundos. Michelle rápidamente se sacudió la sorpresa y ordenó un contraataque.

\- ¡Triturar, ahora! – ordenó la pelimorada. Bagon rápidamente saltó y mordió a Drapion en uno de sus hombros. A pesar de la sorpresa por el dolor, el escorpión ogro rápidamente se sacudió el ataque, y esta vez se veía más fuerte. Bagon entretanto recuperó el equilibrio y gruñó desafiante.

\- Afila Garras. – fue la única orden de J, y el Pokémon Veneno/Oscuro le obedeció. Mientras las garras de Drapion empezaban a resplandecer y a tornarse más filosas, Michelle trató de usar la breve pausa para atacar a su oponente estático.

\- ¡Usa Aliento de Dragón! – gritó Michelle en tono emocionado. Bagon obedeció a su entrenadora y atacó al Pokémon enemigo en la cabeza. Aunque Drapion se vio genuinamente sorprendido por el poder de su oponente, rápidamente se volvió a poner de pie y respondió al asalto golpeando a Bagon con su cola. Con su oponente temporalmente fuera de comisión, J le ordenó a su Pokémon darle el golpe final.

\- Veneno Cruzado. – declaró J en voz despreocupada. Drapion hizo brillar sus garras ahora de púrpura, y el ataque de veneno golpeó al dragón desprevenido, enviándolo a volar.

\- ¡No, Bagon! – gritó Michelle.

\- Deshazte de ella. Venochoque. – ordenó J sin emoción en su voz mientras la ola venenosa nuevamente salía disparada hacia la entrenadora. Michelle solo podía ver en shock ante el hecho de que intentaran asesinarla, pero Bagon una vez más protegió a su entrenadora, y cayó al suelo inmóvil. Michelle miró horrorizada e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Pero antes de que ninguna de las entrenadoras pudiera reaccionar, el dragón abrió sus ojos. Bagon se volvió a poner de pie valientemente, a pesar de estar exhausto y herido, permaneció de pie desafiante y empezó a brillar, haciéndose más grande y tomando una forma redondeada. Su casco se tornó en todo su cuerpo y…

\- ¡Shelgon! – gruñó el nuevo Pokémon.

\- ¡Lo lograste Shelgon! ¡Estás más cerca de lograr tu sueño de volar! – dijo Michelle entusiasmado. El Pokémon acorazado gruñó felizmente.

\- Parece que tendremos que hacer esto de la manera difícil. – dijo J quitándose sus gafas especiales, con los ojos en rendijas, pero sin cambiar su tono. – Ariados, usa Telaraña.

De repente, el Pokémon araña descendió del techo y atrapó a Bianca con su red pegajosa.

\- ¡Shelgon, usa Garra Dragón contra ese Ariados, rápido! – gritó Michelle en respuesta. Pero antes de que Shelgon pudiera atacar, una figura todavía más grande emergió y usó el peso de su cuerpo para detener a Shelgon en seco. El dragón totalmente desarrollado no pareció impresionado con su forma pre-evolucionada y gruñó con desdén.

\- ¡Shelgon! – gritó Michelle, pero cuando trató de correr y ayudarlo, Drapion la atrapó con sus tenazas.

\- Tú y tu amigo tenían potencial, pero no son héroes. Ahora Salamence, vuélalos a ambos. – dijo la mujer de pelo plateado sin remordimiento mientras las quijadas de su dragón comenzaban a resplandecer. Michelle no pudo más que sentir desesperación y lamentarse por haber arrastrado a Bianca a esta situación, todo el rato luchando por no llorar. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para el final. ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué creyó que sería fácil? Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro.

\- Mamá, papá, tío...

\- Impresionante. Y cada palabra de esa declaración está equivocada. – se escuchó desde el pasillo. Michelle abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta para ver. Un anciano con bigote blanco, abrigo de la marina y gorra de capitán ingresó a la sala. La calma de sus pasos confundió a los Pokémon de J, que no pudieron más que quedarse viendo.

\- ¡Tío! – gritó Michelle con esperanza renovada.

\- Siento haberme tardado tanto, querida. Estaba ocupado deshaciéndome de todos esos matones afuera. Debo decirlo, hiciste un excelente trabajo. – dijo el hombre sacando su pipa y luego entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿La Cazadora Pokémon J, presumo? – dijo el hombre con un tono calmado, ocultando la ira que guardaba adentro.

\- En efecto. Y tú debes ser el miembro del Alto Mando Drake. – respondió J manteniendo la calma, aunque sabía que era un enemigo que no podía eliminar con facilidad.

\- Entonces dejaré que mis Pokémon hablen por mí. – dijo el capitán mientras un Flygon aparecía volando sobre la habitación y desatando un Lanzallamas sobre la espalda de Drapion. El ogro escorpión, sorprendido y quemado, soltó a Michelle, que corrió junto a su tío. – ¡Flygon, salva a Bianca! ¡Haxorus, encárgate de ese Drapion!" ordenó el anciano con voz profunda.

Flygon obedeció y voló directo hacia Ariados. La araña trató de poner pelea soltando una ráfaga de rayos de Sombra Nocturna, pero Flygon los esquivó rápidamente. Ariados sorprendió a su enemigo con una Telaraña bien dirigida, logrando atrapar al Pokémon dragón. Pero antes de tener una oportunidad con su enemigo, el espíritu del desierto le dio a la araña con un Estallido Sónico que lo mandó a volar. Flygon se liberó a sí mismo y a Bianca rompiendo la telaraña.

Cuando uno de los secuaces de J trató de atacarlos por sorpresa con un bastón eléctrico, Flygon se dio cuenta y rápidamente lo dejó fuera de combate con un poderoso Chirrido. De repente el Ariados retornó a la pelea y comenzó a disparar varias Sombras Nocturnas contra ambos. Flygon inmediatamente protegió a Bianca con su cuerpo, pero a pesar de estar herido, demostró todavía ser capaz de pelear soltándole otro Lanzallamas.

Ariados rápidamente esquivó el ataque de fuego y disparó un impresionante Hilo Tóxico que enredó al sorprendido Pokémon Tierra/Dragón. Cuando Bianca trató de correr para ayudarlo, Flygon mostró que se encontraba bien quemando el hilo usando un Lanzallamas en sí mismo. Flygon entonces le soltó otro Chirrido, aturdiendo el Pokémon Insecto/Veneno y dejándolo incapaz de reaccionar, dándole a Flygon la oportunidad perfecta para golpearlo con un Pulso Dragón. Mientras Ariados colapsaba derrotado, su entrenadora lo retornó a la Pokébola sin decir una palabra.

Entretanto, antes que el quemado Drapion tuviera tiempo de auxiliar a su compañero de equipo, un muy enfadado Haxorus se lanzó a la carga y golpeó al escorpión con una Garra Dragón. Ambos Pokémon trataron de sujetarse con sus extremidades superiores, y tras varios segundos de forcejear se separaron y Drapion lograba golpear al Pokémon Dragón con Veneno Cruzado, pero Haxorus permaneció fuerte y replicó con una poderosa Tijera-X, que el ogro escorpión logró apenas bloquear con la suya propia.

Drapion entonces utilizó Venochoque, golpeando al tipo Dragón puro en la cabeza y dejándolo incapaz de moverse. Pero cuando Drapion se le aproximó para acabarlo, Haxorus rápidamente acuchilló a su enemigo con una garra brillante de color púrpura, una Garra de Sombra. Haxorus rugió furioso y embistió al escorpión como un Bouffalant furioso, empujándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo temporalmente aturdido. Hasta Drapion ensanchó los ojos por la sorpresa.

El Pokémon Venenoso trató de recuperarse lanzando una ráfaga de Picotazos Venenosos, pero Haxorus se los quitó de encima con una Garra de Sombra. El Pokémon con mandíbula de hacha cargó una nueva Garra Dragón, más grande que la anterior, y acuchilló a su enemigo verticalmente. El escorpión ogro gruñó de dolor, pero antes de poder hacerle frente, Haxorus ya estaba frente a él cargando una Cola Dragón, y con un brutal coletazo, mandó a Drapion a estrellarse contra la máquina. Los ojos de J solo se ensancharon ligeramente ante el giro de eventos, mientras su Salamence dejaba ir a Shelgon y se preparó para proteger a su ama. Vio también que la chica Bianca le dio una patada en la cabeza a uno de sus secuaces para evitar que recuperara la conciencia.

\- Veo que tu reputación te precede. – dijo J con un tono que solo llevaba encima una ligera sorpresa. Sabía que su Salamence era lo bastante fuerte para pelear contra cualquier Pokémon al nivel de un miembro del Alto Mando, pero dos a la vez eran probabilidades con las que no quería jugársela.

\- Desde luego, y quienes lastimen a mi familia no tendrán piedad de mi parte. – declaró Drake con una voz llena de determinación. Flygon y Haxorus se prepararon para unirse contra el Salamence de J, mientras la entrenadora retornaba a su derrotado Drapion.

\- No necesito tu piedad. – dijo J fríamente mientras apuntaba su cañón manual y disparaba. Drake y Michelle rápidamente esquivaron el ataque mientras J sacaba una granada de humo, confundiendo a todos excepto a su Salamence. El ataque sorpresa le permitió a la cazadora volar encima de la espalda de su Salamence, pero apenas salió del museo, una sombra descendió sobre ellos, aplastando al dragón contra el suelo de la plaza. Mientras J y su Salamence se recuperaban, se dieron cuenta de que Drake ya lo había alcanzado, y su propio Salamence había descendido enfrente de ellos.

\- Puedo ver que has entrenado bien a ese Salamence, y que es muy leal a ti. Aun así, no percibo mucho afecto de tu parte hacia él. – dijo Drake fumando su pipa.

\- Yo le doy lo que necesita, y él me ayuda dándome lo que necesito. Solo es una asociación, nada más. – dijo J con desprecio. Drake pareció más divertido que enojado.

\- En ese caso, nunca alcanzará su máximo potencial. ¿Qué tal si les enseñamos, viejo amigo? – dijo Drake, y su Salamence gruñó estando de acuerdo.

\- ¡Salamence, usa Híper Rayo! – ordenó J sin retroceder. Su dragón obedeció y soltó el poderoso rayo de energía, que se fue directo hacia Drake, que permaneció imperturbable.

\- ¡Contraataca con Carga Dragón! – ordenó el capitán. Salamence inmediatamente echó a volar y se envolvió en energía turquesa en forma de dragón, volando como un cohete hacia el ataque, evitándolo y estrellándose contra el Pokémon de J. El dragón enemigo retrocedió y el Híperrayo se desvió hacia el suelo. El Salamence más joven se volvió a poner de pie e inmediatamente se echó a volar, y ambos dragones comenzaron a chocar en el cielo, tratando de acuchillarse, morderse o empujar al otro incluso sin que ningún entrenador diera órdenes.

\- Lanzallamas. – ordenó J mientras recuperaba su tono frío. Salamence inmediatamente disparó un masivo torrente de llamas.

\- ¡Esquiva y contraataca con Cabezazo Zen! – ordenó Drake mientras su dragón esquivaba el ataque enemigo haciendo un giro de tonel. El Salamence mayor cargó contra su enemigo más joven con el ataque Psíquico, pero sorprendentemente lo esquivó bien ascendiendo rápidamente.

\- Pulso Dragón. – dijo J con completa confianza. Una energía púrpura se formó en la mandíbula de Salamence y golpeó al Salamence de Drake en la espalda. El movimiento superefectivo tomó al viejo Pokémon por sorpresa, pero a pesar de resultar herido, continuó peleando. – Ahora, Cola Dragón. – ordenó la cazadora con una voz gélida.

La cola de su Salamence brilló de azul, y golpeó a su enemigo mayor en el cuello. El Salamence de Drake tuvo problemas para recuperarse del impacto, y volaba peligrosamente bajo.

\- Deshazte de él con Híperrayo. – ordenó J con la total intención de matar al viejo dragón, pero en cuanto el ataque colisionó contra el Pokémon herido, algo lo contrarrestó. Dos ataques que parecían ser rayos de Pulso Dragón colisionaron con el Híperrayo y lo neutralizaron, como si hubieran salido de la nada. – ¿Qué demonios…?

Antes de tener tiempo para pensar, algo golpeó a su Salamence por todos lados. Incluso cuando el dragón trató de contraatacar, no podía ver nada, pero sí podía oír que había algo. J sacó sus gafas especiales y vio que dos Pokémon estaban golpeando a su Salamence con Ataques Rápidos antes de poder reaccionar.

\- "Así que también ellos están aquí. Supongo que no fue un desperdicio total de mi tiempo." – pensó J, preparando su cañón petrificador, pero no lograba apuntarle bien a las criaturas ya que se movían demasiado rápido. Claro, podría revertir el efecto si le daba a Salamence, pero así como estaba su Pokémon caería del cielo.

Y antes de poder dar un disparo, uno de los dragones notó lo que hacía y usó Fuerza Psíquica para quitarle las gafas, arrojándolas hacia el agua, para luego usar una Garra Dragón para acuchillar su arma y dejarla inutilizable.

\- "Tiene que ser una broma." – pensó la cazadora realmente molesta.

Entretanto Drake se preguntaba qué estaría golpeando a ese Salamence, pero prefirió esperar hasta que cayera derrotado. El viejo entrenador ordenó al suyo utilizar Cabeza de Hierro, y su dragón cargó contra su oponente con una fuerza tremenda al cuello, haciendo que el de J se tambaleara, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y mordió al Salamence de Drake en el cuello con un violento Triturar, forzándolo a descender.

\- "Parece que tendré que utilizarla." – pensó el miembro del Alto Mando con preocupación al ver sangre en sus heridas. Recuerdos de la primera vez que la utilizó vinieron a su mente, sobre como ambos casi murieron aquel día, pero sabía que era la única forma de vencer a la criatura de esa mujer, aunque estuvieran recibiendo ayuda.

J se dio cuenta entonces que el viejo Salamence llevaba un brazalete con una piedra en una de sus patas delanteras, mientras Drake se arremangó una de sus mangas para revelar uno propio con una propia. Rápidamente reconoció el símbolo: era una Piedra Activadora.

El Salamence de Drake se vio envuelto en una energía azul, volviéndose todavía más grande, con sus alas tomando la forma de una luna creciente, y al terminar la transformación, Mega Salamence rugió con furia.

\- ¡Vamos a mostrarles lo que es un verdadero Híperrayo, Salamence! – dijo Drake con una sonrisa. El Pokémon Dragón retrajo sus patas delanteras y volvió a recuperar altitud, apuntando y disparando el rayo de energía tipo Normal-convertida-a-Volador directo hacia el de J, que apenas recuperó el equilibrio en el aire.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – declaró J, perdiendo la paciencia mientras su dragón soltaba otro torrente de llamas. El ataque golpeó a Mega Salamence, pero incluso con las quemaduras, el Mega Pokémon no dio señales de querer rendirse.

\- Colmillo Trueno, ahora. – ordenó Drake, mientras las chispas emergían desde la mandíbula de su Pokémon. Mega Salamence rápidamente se lanzó a la carga contra J, mordiendo al dragón más joven en el cuello, haciéndolo rugir de dolor y apenas con esfuerzo logró sacudirse a su atacante. J permaneció imperturbable ante el asalto.

\- Pulso Dragón. – dijo la mujer de pelo plateado, mientras su dragón liberaba otro pulso. Sin que se lo dijeran, Mega Salamence giró en el aire, evitando el disparo y rugiendo para provocar a su atacante. Antes de que J pudiese ordenarle a su Pokémon volver a atacar, una nueva fuerza asaltó al Pokémon Dragón/Volador: dos Pulsos Dragón volvieron a atacar a Salamence por ambos lados, sin darle oportunidad de esquivar. Las heridas de Salamence comenzaron a echar humo, y se veía exhausto a pesar de todavía permanecer en el aire. Drake planeaba ponerle fin a eso.

\- ¡Termina con Carga Dragón! – ordenó Drake con convicción. La energía con forma de dragón volvió a envolver a su Pokémon una vez más, y en esta ocasión el Salamence de J no pudo pararla. El golpe superefectivo le dio en el estómago, haciendo que el dragón más joven se desplomara en la plaza, derrotado e inconsciente.

Una muy enfurecida J retornó a su dragón a su Pokébola, y sacó de su abrigo una granada cegadora, arrojándola para cegar a Drake y su Salamence por varios segundos. Las dos siluetas brillantes aullaron de rabia por ese ataque tan sucio, pero rápidamente se recuperaron. Para cuando Drake recuperó la vista, la cazadora no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- Creo que es un empate, viejo amigo. – murmuró Drake decepcionado mientras Salamence volvía a la normalidad.

Las dos siluetas se volvieron visibles enfrente de Drake, y sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa. Latios y Latias acababan de mostrarse frente a ellos. Aunque Salamence gruñó intranquilo, Drake colocó una mano en su cabeza para calmarlo.

\- Así que fueron ustedes quienes me ayudaron a vencer a esa intrusa. – musitó Drake. Aunque durante años había anhelado poder enfrentarlos, pelear contra J y sus secuaces la había dejado poco entusiasmado con la idea en aquel momento, especialmente con las heridas de Salamence. Inmediatamente después Bianca y Michelle, junto con Flygon y Haxorus aparecieron detrás de ellos. Bianca parecía algo intranquila por el giro de eventos y dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Está planeando pelear con ellos o capturarlos, señor? – le preguntó con preocupación. Aunque sus Pokémon se veían expectantes, Drake negó con la cabeza.

\- Verlos con mis propios ojos y saber que los ayudé es suficiente para mí, aunque puede que nunca tenga la oportunidad de enfrentarlos en batalla. – replicó el anciano con una sonrisa. Las chicas también sonrieron, y justo en ese momento ocurrió algo que Drake no se esperaba: Latias comenzó a usar Pulso Curativo para sanar la mayor parte de las heridas de Salamence. La amable Legendaria simplemente dio un suave gruñido cuando Salamence le dio las gracias.

\- Gracias, a los dos. – respondió Drake con una sonrisa, compartida por Salamence.

\- ¡Kuu! – gritaron ambos dragones felizmente y se fueron volando, dejando a los entrenadores y a sus Pokémon mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en la nave de la Cazadora J…**_

La derrotada y furiosa mujer se encontraba ahora en el puente de su nave. Ninguno de los operadores se atrevió a preguntarle si estaba bien: de ninguna manera lo iba a estar. Se había visto obligada a caminar hasta una locación donde la nave pudiese recogerla, ya que su método usual de vuelto estaba incapacitado. Esta había sido su peor derrota en años, en términos de recursos y Pokémon, pero no fue una pérdida total. Al menos había logrado conservar un disco USB con toda la información que reunió sobre el mecanismo y sus guardianes.

\- Salgamos de aquí. – ordenó con un tono gélido. Los operadores obedecieron sin rechistar, o decirle que tenía una oferta de trabajo en Kanto.

La próxima vez que alguien se metiera en su camino, estaría mejor preparada para deshacerse de ellos. Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras observaba el disco USB drive. Su contenido tendría que haber valido todos los problemas que había tenido que pasar.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Drake ya estaba preparado para abordar su barco. Michelle y Neesha se estaban despidiendo de Bianca, que les daba las gracias por su compañía.

\- Me alegra que me hayas ayudado. No sé lo que habría pasado si esa mujer los hubiera capturado. – dijo Bianca.

\- No hay problema, y no te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie sobre ellos. – dijo Michelle mientras Shelgon miraba desde abajo. Neesha estaba algo confundida con el secretismo, pero decidió no hacer preguntas.

\- Si alguna vez decides viajar, con gusto te mostraré las riendas. – dijo Neesha con una sonrisa, y Bianca asintió felizmente.

\- Adiós entonces. – dijo Bianca con algo de tristeza. Entretanto, Drake estaba dándose un apretón de manos con Lorenzo. El viejo constructor de góndolas había llamado a la policía mientras Drake iba tras las chicas. Todos los secuaces que trabajaban para J fueron arrestados, pero ninguno sabía cuál sería la locación futura a donde se dirigiría su jefa.

\- Siento mucho que no hayamos podido arrestarla, amigo. – dijo Drake con una mirada de disculpa. Lorenzo simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

\- Salvaste a las chicas, y evitaste que se llevaran lo que fuera que estuvieran buscando, eso es más que suficiente. – dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa. – Vuelve cuando quieras, así yo no siga por aquí. – concluyó haciendo que Drake sonriera.

\- Así lo haré. – dijo el viejo capitán mientras se daba la vuelta para abordar su navío.

\- Estamos listos para zarpar, capitán. Tendremos buen clima para el viaje a casa. – dijo Fitzwilliam saludando a su capitán. Drake le devolvió el saludo y empezó a mirar hacia el puerto, donde Bianca y Lorenzo se despedían con las manos.

\- Gracias por el aventón, señor. – dijo Neesha, mientras subía también. Ya que harían una breve parada en Kanto para abastecerse, no vio ningún problema cuando Michelle la invitó.

\- No es ninguna molestia, muchacha. Ahora, es tiempo de levar anclas. – dijo el viejo capitán con una gran sonrisa. El barco abandonó el puerto, rumbo a su siguiente destino.

...

Aquella noche, ya en mar abierto, Drake se encontraba sobre la cubierta, mirando el océano y el cielo estrellado. Michelle se le acercó con la cabeza gacha.

\- Lamento mucho que hayamos tomado el asunto en nuestras propias manos, tío. Debimos haber pedido tu ayuda, pero es que me sentí decepcionada cuando perdí delante de ti, y quería probar que podía ser tan fuerte como tú. – se disculpó Michelle. Drake continuó mirando el mar por unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Sí, debiste haber pedido ayuda. Jamás me lo habría perdonado si algo te hubiera pasado. – dijo el anciano con un tono muy serio. – Lo que hiciste fue imprudente y estúpido, y arriesgar tu vida solo para probar tu habilidad es algo que no apruebo.

Drake miró a Michelle a los ojos, suavizando un poco la mirada.

\- La vida puede terminar en cualquier momento, y cada acción tiene consecuencias. Eso es algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo y que nunca debes olvidar. – Drake suspiró y sonrió un poco. – Y no tienes por qué probarme nada, Sé que eres fuerte, solo necesitas un poco más tiempo, y práctica. – Estas palabras ayudaron a levantarle el ánimo a Michelle.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. En retrospectiva, fue una idea realmente estúpida. Y dejé que una sola derrota me nublara el juicio. – dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa. Suspiró y rápidamente decidió cambiar el tema. – Por cierto, ¿por qué no usaste Mega Evolución en tu encuentro con Neesha? Podrías haber ganado fácilmente.

Drake puso los ojos en rendijas antes de responder con calma.

\- Las circunstancias no lo requerían. Además, no me gusta usar Mega Evolución a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. – dijo Drake con una voz firme.

\- ¿Alguna razón para eso, tío? – preguntó Michelle con curiosidad. Drake simplemente sacó la Piedra Activadora de su brazalete y la miró un poco, para luego suspirar y seguir hablando.

\- Esta Piedra Activadora le solía pertenecer a mi viejo capitán, y la recibí tras su muerte prematura. – dijo Drake mientras recordaba. – Él y su Manectric nunca tuvieron oportunidad de usarla, y como yo era el siguiente al mando y con un Pokémon capaz de Mega Evolucionar, me la entregaron a mí.

Michelle se vio sorprendida por la revelación, pues Drake no hablaba mucho sobre su tiempo en la guerra.

\- La Salamencita, por otro lado, fue un regalo de mi madre, tu bisabuela. Me la dio el día que me uní a la marina… y fue la última vez que nos vimos. – dijo Drake solemnemente.

\- No tenía idea. El abuelo Francis nunca lo mencionó. – dijo Michelle con una mirada de tristeza.

\- Porque él estuvo allí cuando ella falleció. Él se quedó mientras yo estaba demasiado ocupado peleando una guerra para volver a casa cuando ella enfermó. A pesar de que me arrepiento de mi decisión entonces, tu abuelo nunca me guardó rencor, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte. – dijo el anciano con su propia tristeza. Cuando Drake se dio la vuelta y vio que Michelle estaba llorando, antes de poder considerar consolarla ella se le adelantó y lo abrazó.

\- Perdóname, tío, no lo sabía. – dijo la chica con los ojos en lágrimas. Drake suavemente le acarició la espalda y la miró a los ojos.

\- No te preocupes, querida, no tienes por qué llorar por este anciano estúpido. – dijo Drake con la voz suave. – Fueron mis decisiones, y tendré que vivir con ellas.

\- Aun así es muy triste. – dijo Michelle tratando de recuperar los ánimos.

En eso notaron que Shelgon había salido de su Pokébola y estaba frotándose la cabeza contra la pierna de Michelle. Este acto de afecto les ayudó a ambos humanos a recuperar el ánimo, y se separaron con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando evolucione a Salamence, ¿podrías...? – le preguntó Michelle.

\- ¿Ayudarle a dominar la Mega Evolución? Por supuesto, te enseñaré todo lo que sé. – dijo Drake con el espíritu renovado. – Y si llego a retirarme o muero, quiero que te quedes con ambas piedras.

\- Pero yo… – murmuró Michelle.

\- Estoy seguro que tu bisabuela habría querido que las tuvieras. – respondió Drake con una sonrisa. Michelle abrazó a su tío abuelo de nuevo. – "Sé que soy viejo, pero no dejaré que los jóvenes se queden toda la diversión. Una nueva era ha comenzado, y me aseguraré que sea de paz, aunque me cueste la vida. He hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso, pero estoy seguro de que esto será algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré." – pensó el capitán mientras el barco seguía navegando por el mar suavemente.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, y le damos la bienvenida a un nuevo escritor en el Resetverso, **edinosaur25.** Ya antes había participado con algunas viñetas en el Especial de Navidad 2017, pero este es su primer trabajo 100% suyo. Hubo algunas… complicaciones durante la producción, pero es bueno que nuestra familia de escritores haya crecido. Espero que disfruten de sus trabajos.

Dando algunas referencias aquí con los personajes secundarios, Michelle es un personaje del día de Hoenn, y Neesha es la chica de la primera película que llegó junto con el grupo de Ash y los otros dos entrenadores a Isla Nueva para enfrentar a Mewtwo. No creo que necesite decir quién es Bianca, ¿verdad? Para marcadores de tiempo, esto ocurre antes de que la Cazadora J vaya a Kanto y secuestre a Ash.

Y bien, quisiera decir que estoy al día, pero nuevamente me quedé atrás ya que postearon el desenlace del Interludio de Steven (épico por cierto). Espero tenerlo para la próxima semana, pero en unos días tendré un pequeño shot cortito. Sobre qué será, bueno, similar al Especial de Navidad, con viñetas cortas, pero centradas en un personaje específico para llenar algunos pequeños huecos. En cuanto al que debo, me pondré con él cuando termine con ese, cuando arregle algunas cositas (y salga de mis asignaciones). Gracias por los reviews a **darkdan-sama** y **BRANDON369.** Nos veremos exactamente el día 15 de Marzo, sin falta (a menos que me falle la conexión o la luz, con estos cortes que están aconteciendo).


	68. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lorelei!

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Lorelei!**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** La miembro del Alto Mando, Lorelei, nació un 15 de Marzo, y como muchos de nosotros, celebró dicho día de muchas maneras diferentes a lo largo de los años. Y también, en cada uno de ellos fue creciendo un poco, hasta convertirse en la gran mujer y entrenadora que es hoy día…

* * *

 _ **Islas Sevii, 15 de Marzo, hace veintiún años…**_

\- ¡Regalos, regalos! ¡Es hora de los regalos!

\- Cálmate, Lorelei, no hay necesidad de apresurarnos.

\- ¡Pero quiero mis regalos ya!

Aquel día, Isla Quarta estaba de fiesta por la celebración del octavo cumpleaños de la pequeña Lorelei. A pesar de ser una celebración pequeña, pues sus padres decidieron limitar las invitaciones solo a unos cuantos amigos y familiares, la fiesta estaba llena de vida y todos se divertían en grande, especialmente la cumpleañera. La pequeña Lorelei parecía una amalgama perfecta de sus padres Olga y Rhein: había heredado el mismo rostro y ojos azul-grisáceos de su madre, pero aunque su cabellera crecía de manera similar, esta era de un tono rojizo como la de su padre.

Los padres de la niña pelirroja estaban bastante felices de verla tan enérgica y llena de vida, pero en ocasiones entendían que podía ser algo inquieta para su propio bien, así que se esforzaban por educarla lo mejor posible para controlarla. Considerando todo, habían hecho un buen trabajo, pero había esas (contadas) ocasiones en que terminaban por ceder a sus caprichos. Como ahora

\- *Suspiro*, está bien, tú ganas. – dijo Olga, que lucía como una versión madura de su hija excepto por el tono púrpura oscuro de su cabello. – Vamos a abrir los regalos.

\- Si me disculpan, iré a buscar el nuestro. – dijo Rhein, que tenía su pelo rojo muy corto y se hacía una barba de candado. – Volveré en un segundo.

Mientras su padre iba en busca del regalo faltante, Lorelei se entretuvo abriendo y despedazando el papel de los paquetes que le venían uno tras otro. Algunos solo contenían piezas de ropa, otros tenían muñecas o juegos de mesa, pero nada de eso le llamaba la atención. Uno que sí consideró brevemente fue un cuento titulado "El Ave de Hielo" que trataba de una entrenadora que viajaba por el mundo volando a lomos de un Articuno, pero ella tampoco era muy dada a la lectura, así que aunque agradeció todo, lo descartó por el momento.

\- Muy bien, aquí está. – dijo Rhein, escondiendo la caja detrás de la espalda. – Dime, Lorelei, ¿qué es lo que más desearías en este mundo?

\- Eso es fácil, papi. Quiero ser una gran entrenadora, y algún día viajar por el mundo en mi propio Lapras. – respondió la pequeña pelirroja.

\- Hmm, pues qué bien, porque esto te gustará. Feliz cumpleaños, hijita.

Lorelei cogió la caja y comenzó a despedazar el papel, tirándolo lejos. Cuando finalmente quitó la tapa, la pequeña pelirroja soltó un gritillo de alegría al ver lo que había dentro: un pequeño peluche en forma de Lapras que sin perder tiempo agarró entre sus brazos para empezar a estrujarlo.

\- ¡Yupi! ¡Mi propio Lapras, mi propio Lapras! ¡Gracias, mami, papi!

\- Aun eres muy pequeña para capturar uno real, así que te trajimos lo segundo mejor. – dijo Olga.

\- Eso no importa, algún día atraparé mi propio Lapras en la Cueva Helada. – aseguró la niña. – ¡Ya verán, será el mejor y el más lindo de todos! Pero mientras tanto, este pequeño me servirá…

Lorelei volvió a estrujar a su peluche de Lapras, que soltó un pequeño chillido como si estuviera vivo. Rhein y Olga se rieron felizmente, siempre les alegraba el corazón ver a su pequeña tan feliz y llena de energía. Por esa vez no les molestó ceder a un pequeño capricho, ella se lo merecía.

* * *

 _ **15 de Marzo, siete años más tarde…**_

Usualmente todo joven aspirante a entrenador aguardaba sus quince años con muchas ansias, y la celebración siempre era a lo grande. Pero aquel día, Lorelei no se sentía de humor para fiestas. Al entrar a la casa, se dejó caer en el sillón y exhaló un suspiro.

\- Bienvenida a casa, cariño. – la saludó Olga. – ¿Qué sucede, por qué la cara larga?

En respuesta, Lorelei simplemente alargó el sobre que tenía en la mano y se lo entregó. La dirección era de una editorial que estaba haciendo un concurso para nuevos escritores, y sabía que su hija había enviado una historia propia. Presintiendo lo que era, Olga cogió el papel y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

\- Estimada señorita Lorelei. Gracias por enviar su historia a nuestra editorial. Infortunadamente, le informamos que su relato no cumple con las condiciones establecidas para el concurso y por ende ha sido descalificado para participar. Le deseamos la mejor de las suertes.

\- Quizás no debí basar mi relato en mi cuento favorito. – dijo Lorelei suspirando. – Tal vez lo descalificaron por ser trillado.

\- Oh, cariño, no te deprimas. – dijo Olga sentándose junto a ella. – Eres una increíble escritora, no olvides que siempre sacaste las mejores calificaciones en la clase de literatura.

Lorelei trató de sonreír, pero por dentro igual se sentía un poco mal por haber fallado. Le gustaba leer y algún día, aparte de ser una gran entrenadora, tal vez le gustaría escribir sus propias historias. Este concurso habría podido ser una oportunidad de mostrarse, pero no fue suficiente.

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando tocaron a la puerta. Ya que Lorelei no se sentía de humor para pararse, Olga fue la que decidió abrir.

Al cabo de un minuto o algo así, Frey apareció en la sala, sonriendo como de costumbre, llevando un sobre amarillo en una mano. De cierta manera el solo verlo le ayudó a recuperar un poco su humor.

\- Hola, feliz cumpleaños. – la saludó. – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nada realmente. – dijo ella. – Me descalificaron del concurso de la editorial.

\- Auch, qué lástima. – respondió Frey, pasándole el sobre que llevaba. – Quizás esto te anime: la Enfermera Joy me acaba de entregar los resultados de tu prueba para licencia de entrenadora.

Los ojos de Lorelei se ensancharon ligeramente. Levantándose del sillón, agarró el sobre y se dispuso a abrirlo, pero se frenó justo cuando rompió el sello, con la punta de los dedos en la hoja.

\- ¿Qué estás esperando? – dijo Frey.

\- ¿Y si no lo logré? – preguntó Lorelei. Después de lo del concurso, no podría soportar otra decepción en el mismo día.

\- Ah, vamos. – dijo Frey poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Fuiste la mejor estudiante de tu año en la escuela de entrenadores, ¿no? Después de todo lo que estudiaste no hay forma de que no lo hayas logrado.

Lorelei tomó un profundo respiro, y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras extraía lentamente el papel, esperando lo mejor. Tardó varios segundos en empezar a abrir un ojo poco a poco y dirigir la mirada hacia la esquina superior derecha, donde estaba el resultado bien grande y enmarcado.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Frey. La expresión de Lorelei permaneció inmutable por un segundo más, y entonces, la pelirroja se abalanzó a su cuello, casi estrangulándolo.

\- ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡CIEN POR CIENTO PERFECTO! ¡LO LOGRÉ! – exclamó, casi llorando de la alegría.

\- ¡Ay, me alegro por ti… pero… no puedo respirar! – dijo Frey con la voz ahogada.

\- Oh, lo siento. – Lorelei se relajó y lo soltó. – Pero mira esto.

Lorelei le mostró la hoja. No solo tenía una calificación perfecta: en el encabezado le habían colocado un sello de "Distinción especial" de la Escuela de Entrenadores de Isla Quarta. Al mejor estudiante de cada generación le daban un reconocimiento a sus logros, con ceremonia y fiesta incluidas.

\- Bueno, ¿no te lo dije? – dijo Frey, sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo. – Pero ya sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

\- Desde luego. – asintió Lorelei. Unos meses antes él había prometido que los dos viajarían juntos por un tiempo. Fue idea de ella, de hecho, como una excusa para pasar algo de tiempo con él.

\- Pero mientras tanto, ¿quieres ir a alguna parte para celebrar? Es tu cumpleaños, después de todo. – dijo Frey. – Si quieres puedo invitarte algo.

\- Podemos dar un paseo sobre Lapras. – sugirió la pelirroja. – El clima de hoy está perfecto para surfear por allí.

\- Me parece perfecto, vamos.

Lorelei fue a buscar la Pokébola donde guardaba a su primera captura. Ya su fracaso con el concurso de la editorial había quedado en el olvido. Hoy empezaba su carrera como entrenadora Pokémon. Sin duda las aventuras que le esperaban le servirían de fuente de inspiración para escribir sus propias historias en el futuro.

* * *

 _ **15 de Marzo, tres años después de eso…**_

Si a Lorelei le hubieran preguntado cuál sería su lugar de elección para pasar su décimo octavo cumpleaños, nunca se habría imaginado que estaría escalando en una montaña nevada en la región Sinnoh. Desde luego, dadas las circunstancias, no era que tuviese muchas opciones.

Atravesar el Monte Coronet era la ruta más rápida a Ciudad Snowpoint, pero la ventisca estaba arreciando y la obligó a frenar un poco el paso. Era una suerte haberse encontrado con una vieja amiga para que le sirviera de guía.

\- ¡Vamos, Lorelei, ya casi llegas! ¡Dame la mano!

Lorelei alargó su mano enguantada para sujetarse de la de su amiga, una joven de cabello blanco azulado, que la ayudó a subir hasta la meseta. Llevaban escalando cerca de media hora, y parecía que la ventisca solo iba a empeorar a ese paso.

\- No creo que el clima vaya a mejorar por un rato, Krysta. – dijo Lorelei. – Sé que para ti eso no es problema, pero yo tengo mis límites para el frío.

\- De acuerdo, como digas. – Krysta miró a su alrededor. – Podemos refugiarnos en esa cueva mientras la tormenta amaina un poco, si está bien para ti.

Lorelei asintió y de inmediato, las dos mujeres ingresaron a la susodicha cueva. Se quitaron la nieve de sus abrigos, y se adentraron un poco mientras Lorelei sacaba un termo de su mochila. Necesitaba tomar algo caliente de urgencia, y el chocolate del termo le serviría bien para eso. Miró entonces su PokéGear: necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente a casa, pero el campo magnético del Monte Coronet interfería con las comunicaciones. Snowpoint era el punto más cercano donde podría recuperar algo de señal.

\- Oye. – la llamó Krysta por un momento, trayendo entre sus manos una pequeña escultura de hielo, con forma de Lapras. – Sé que no es mucho y después se derretirá, pero… feliz cumpleaños.

\- No te preocupes, y gracias. – dijo Lorelei, aceptando el detalle. La pelirroja admiró la pequeña figurita de hielo por un rato, A primera vista casi parecía estar hecha de cristal en vez de hielo, y estaba tan bien laborada que cualquier artesano se pondría verde de la envidia.– Y dime… ¿qué has hecho los últimos tres años? No me imaginé encontrarte aquí en Sinnoh, de todos los lugares.

\- He seguido viajando. – dijo Krysta. – Hago trabajos eventuales en sitios donde se requiere frío o mucho hielo, como en frigoríficos, heladerías y ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Y también hacerle de guía a los montañeros que cruzan esta cordillera? – preguntó Lorelei.

\- Solo en la parte más nevada, donde hace más frío. Es mi área personal, por decirlo así.

Lorelei sonrió. Sin duda los "talentos" de Krysta podían aprovecharse muy bien en ese tipo de oficios. Le alegraba ver que le estuviera yendo bien, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si no querría volver a casa alguna vez. En lo poco que habían conversado, había logrado sacar a colación que su apellido era Blizzack. No era mucho, pero quizás…

\- Hey, ¿escuchaste eso? – preguntó de repente Krysta mirando hacia el interior de la cueva.

\- ¿Escuchar qué? – preguntó Lorelei. Su respuesta vino a los pocos segundos, cuando le pareció escuchar unos gruñidos, seguidos de unos pasos pesados y lo que parecía ser el crujir de unas hojas.

\- Boma… boma…

\- Oh-oh… creo que invadimos la casa de alguien. – dijo Krysta. – Y no está nada contento.

Los pasos y gruñidos se hicieron más y más fuertes, resonando en las paredes de la cueva. Lorelei se puso en alerta, con las Pokébolas listas por si era necesario. Pronto, las dos tuvieron frente al residente de la cueva: un Pokémon con aspecto de yeti, totalmente blanco salvo por sus manos, pies y cola, que eran verdes.

\- ¡Boma, abomasnow!

\- Seguro está diciendo "¡Fuera de mi cueva!", o algo así, ¿no? – dijo Lorelei.

\- Eso dijo exactamente, sí. – asintió Krysta. – ¿Quieres que yo…?

\- No. Déjame manejar esto. – dijo Lorelei, tomando una Pokébola. – Ahora que lo veo bien, sería una buena adquisición. ¡Ve, Slowbro!

\- Slow… – A pesar de su nombre, la Slowbro de Lorelei no tardó nada en entender la situación y rápidamente se dio cuenta de la situación. Miró fijamente a su oponente.

\- Krysta, cúbrete los oídos. – dijo Lorelei haciendo lo propio antes de dar su primera orden. – ¡Slowbro, usa Eco Voz!

Slowbro abrió la boca y dejó salir un alarido que se materializó en una poderosa onda sónica, concentrada en un área cerrada solo en Abomasnow para evitar causar un derrumbe dentro de la cueva. Sin embargo, el yeti permaneció indemne en todo lo que duró el ataque, como si no le hiciera ni cosquillas.

\- ¡Boma! – exclamó mientras abría la boca, para empezar a aspirar y soplar una fuerte corriente helada hacia ellos. Lorelei apenas logró reaccionar a tiempo para darle la orden a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Slowbro, Anulación! – exclamó Lorelei. Slowbro al instante levantó las manos y emitió un aura azul, que también envolvió a Abomasnow y cortó en seco la Ventisca mientras la estaba realizando, salvándolos de la peor parte. – ¿Qué sucedió, por qué no le hizo nada la Eco Voz?

\- Abomasnow usualmente tiene la habilidad de Alerta Nevada, pero hay algunos que tienen Insonoro. – explicó Krysta. – Este debe ser uno de ellos.

\- Ya veo. – dijo Lorelei sonriendo; eso lo haría una buena y rara adquisición para su equipo. El Pokémon yeti se repuso de su sorpresa por la anulación de su ataque y preparó otro, esta vez lo que parecía ser un Martillo de Madera mientras alzaba sus brazos con una luz color esmeralda. – Krysta, mejor date la vuelta. Tendré que calentar un poco las cosas por aquí.

Krysta tardó un momento en entender el mensaje, pero inmediatamente salió de la cueva y se alejó a distancia segura mientras Abomasnow seguía avanzando hacia Slowbro.

\- ¡Llamarada! – gritó Lorelei cuando ya estaba casi encima.

Slowbro disparó desde su boca un chorro de fuego que se extendió en cinco puntas formando el kanji. Abomasnow trató de frenar al ver lo que venía con los ojos ensanchados, pero no pudo escapar de la inminente explosión de fuego, y a esa distancia fue suficiente para dejarlo tirado. Aunque Slowbro tampoco se fue limpia, quedando algo chamuscada por estar tan cerca de la explosión cuando ocurrió.

Sin perder tiempo, Lorelei cogió una Pokébola vacía y se la arrojó a Abomasnow. La bola lo absorbió al instante y comenzó a sacudirse con el botón parpadeando, una, dos, tres veces, y finalmente se detuvo, emitiendo el _***PING***_ indicativo de una captura exitosa. La bola entonces se encogió, quedando bloqueada para que Lorelei pudiese recogerla.

\- ¿Terminaste? – preguntó Krysta, asomándose por la entrada de la cueva. Lorelei se dio la vuelta y sonrió, mostrándole la Pokébola bloqueada.

\- Creo que no está mal llevármelo como un recuerdo de cumpleaños. – le dijo. – Recuérdame que te lo agradezca después.

\- Oye, tú lo atrapaste, yo no tuve nada que ver. – replicó Krysta.

Lorelei simplemente se encogió de hombros. Quizás lo hubiera atrapado ella misma, pero como Krysta era su guía para no perderse, y la trajo hasta esa cueva, de cierto modo fue gracias a ella que se encontró un nuevo Pokémon. Tal vez pasar su cumpleaños en esa montaña en medio de esa ventisca no había resultado tan mal.

* * *

 _ **15 de Marzo, hace cuatro años…**_

\- ¡Slowbro, Fuerza Psíquica!

En medio de un gran estadio lleno a reventar, Lorelei dirigía a su Slowbro en una batalla contra el más reciente ganador de la Conferencia Índigo y su Machamp. Había sido un formidable oponente, pero aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer. Slowbro alzó a su oponente en el aire con sus poderes psíquicos y lo puso a dar vueltas antes de estrellarlo de espaldas contra el suelo.

\- ¡Machamp ya no puede continuar! ¡La ganadora es la miembro del Alto Mando, Lorelei! – declaró el réferi del encuentro levantando su bandera.

\- ¡Qué gran batalla, amigos! ¡La más reciente miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto prueba sus credenciales con honores! – exclamó el comentarista mientras el retador recogía a su Pokémon.

Mientras la multitud enloquecía y la vitoreaba, Lorelei sonrió y les saludó con la mano. Este era su primer encuentro oficial como miembro del Alto Mando y se alegraba por haberlo ganado, después de haberse esforzado tanto por llegar hasta esa posición.

La ahora Maestra de Pokémon tipo Agua y Hielo se dirigió hacia el pasillo de salida del estadio, lista para tomar un descanso después de ese día tan agotador, pero se llevó una sorpresa de ver que había alguien esperándola, caminando lentamente y aplaudiendo mientras le sonreía.

\- Bravo, señorita Lorelei. ¿Qué se siente ser miembro del Alto Mando?

\- Frey. – sonrió ella, acercándosele también. – Qué sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí.

\- Oye, fuera de catástrofes o fuerzas mayores, no me perdería este día por nada del mundo. – dijo él, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. – Y no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué tal es tu nuevo trabajo?

\- Bueno, para ser honesta no me siento muy diferente. – dijo ella. – La paga es excelente, y me siento halagada de que tantas personas me admiren, pero fuera de eso… sigo siendo yo.

\- Eso me alegra. – dijo él. – No quiero que dejes de ser la ninfa de hielo que conozco y amo.

\- ¿Ninfa de hielo? – dijo ella algo sorprendida, pero halagada. – ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- ¿No te gusta? Creo que te va bien.

Lorelei simplemente se rio, aunque tuvo que admitir por dentro que por adulador que fuera Frey, ese apodo no le disgustaba en absoluto. De nuevo, esperaba que no se le ocurriera usarlo en público, sería demasiado embarazoso.

Frey adoptó una expresión un poco más seria, y se medió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar algo. Lorelei miró curiosa, pero Frey no le dejó verlo bien de momento, cubriéndolo con la mano.

\- Y ya que hablamos de nuevos trabajos… venía para decirte que estuve pensando la oferta de Lance, y decidí aceptarla. Pero antes de eso, quería darte algo importante. Feliz cumpleaños.

En ese momento retiró la mano, revelando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Los ojos de la pelirroja se ensancharon ligeramente. ¿Sería lo que ella estaba pensando?

\- Frey… ¿eso es…?

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿no? – dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

Lorelei cogió la cajita, pero antes de abrirla dudó un poco. A pesar de llevar una relación por tantos años, y pese a que frecuentemente se distanciaban por estar viajando cada uno por su lado, no había duda de que ambos se amaban enormemente. ¿Acaso Frey querría hacerlo definitivo? A ella eso no le molestaría, pero tal vez ahora…

Su tren de pensamiento se cortó cuando finalmente abrió la cajita. Para su sorpresa, no era un anillo de compromiso, pero sí algo que, en rareza y valor monetario al menos, lo superaba con creces.

\- Una Piedra Activadora. – dijo Lorelei, sin saber si sentirse molesta o aliviada. Frey, que leyó su expresión con una sola mirada, simplemente se rio.

\- Oye, no creíste que iba a hacerte la propuesta ahora, ¿o sí? – le dijo. – Acabas de ascender al Alto Mando. Sería injusto que tuvieras que abandonarlo tan pronto para sentar cabeza solo por mí.

\- No lo sé. A mí no me habría importado. – replicó ella.

\- Tampoco a mí, pero tienes una brillante carrera por delante. Esto te ayudará a impulsarla aún más. – insistió Frey, acercándosele luego al oído para susurrarle. – Siempre fuiste la más fuerte entre nosotros dos, y lo sabes.

Lorelei sintió cosquillas en el oído. Él siempre decía eso, pero ella no lo veía de esa manera. Él había sido su mentor y la había ayudado mucho cuando comenzó como entrenadora por primera vez, y le debía mucho. Aun así, le enternecía mucho que él le hiciera este tipo de detalles, y si planeaba aceptar esa propuesta de trabajo, eso querría decir que estarían muy ocupados como para atender deberes conyugales.

Por ahora, estaba bien con aceptar su regalo. Él tenía razón: haber sido ascendida como miembro del Alto Mando le daba oportunidades únicas y no podía dejarlas pasar. Menos cuando apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

 _ **15 de Marzo, tiempo presente…**_

Lorelei no había tenido una celebración tan grande desde hacía años. Usualmente eran solo ella, Frey, y si había suerte su familia cercana. Y ella lo prefería de ese modo.

Pero aquel año, el Campeón y todos los del Alto Mando de Kanto y Johto decidieron hacerle una gran celebración sorpresa. De pronto la insistencia de Frey de pasarla bien juntos afuera tuvo más sentido cuando llegaron al recibidor del hotel y encontraron las luces apagadas, solo para que estas se encendieran y todo mundo gritara "¡SORPRESA!" a viva voz.

Pero no iba a ser una ingrata, y aceptó de buen grado la pequeña sorpresa pasándola tan bien como pudo. Aparte de sus colegas, otros invitados incluían a la prima de Lance, el Profesor Samuel Oak (que junto con el Gengar de Agatha estaban tratando de hacer que le bajara un poco a la bebida), y algunos de los colegas de Frey en los hombres G, incluyendo por supuesto a Krysta, que con gusto manejaba los deberes de rellenar el hielo para sus tragos cuando hiciera falta.

Después pasar de un buen rato en la pista de baile, Lorelei decidió tomarse un descanso, y había entablado una amigable conversación con Karen mientras comían algunos bocadillos. Se llevó una gran sorpresa de saber que la especialista en Pokémon Oscuros era una fan de sus novelas ligeras, y se mostraba bastante interesada en la próxima.

\- ¿En serio no puedes divulgar nada? – dijo la mujer de pelo azul platino. – Ese cliffhanger me dejó realmente ansiosa de saber cómo saldrán de ese atolladero.

\- Siento dejarte en la oscuridad, y el juego de palabras no es intencional. – dijo Lorelei. – No le he contado a más nadie de mis planes, ni siquiera a Frey. El gran final tiene que ser algo que nadie vería venir.

\- Será una lástima que esa serie llegue a su fin. – se lamentó Karen. – Ha sido todo un viaje.

\- Oh, no te deprimas, ese final será solo un nuevo comienzo. – dijo la pelirroja de gafas. – Créeme, tengo mucho más para mostrar en esa saga.

\- ¡Escuchen todos, atención por favor!

La fiesta se detuvo cuando Lance comenzó a golpear su copa con una cuchara, interrumpiendo la conversación de Lorelei y Karen. Todos se aproximaron mientras el Campeón y Maestro de los Dragones de Kanto alzaba su copa y se dirigía a ellos.

\- Esta noche, estamos celebrando. Celebrando un año más para una maravillosa colega, excelente Maestra Pokémon, y una gran amiga. Así que propongo que hagamos un brindis, ¡por Lorelei!

\- ¡POR LORELEI! – gritaron todos al unísono empezando a aplaudir. La mujer de gafas se sintió sonrojar, pero les sonrió a sus amigos y colegas por el gesto.

\- Y ahora, antes de cortar el pastel, tenemos otra sorpresa para ti. – dijo Lance una vez que los aplausos y vítores cesaron. – Queríamos que fuese un regalo de aniversario como miembro del Alto Mando, pero no pudimos terminar de prepararlo a tiempo. Así que te lo obsequiamos ahora.

El campeón corrió la cortina detrás del salón, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en su lugar, para revelar la gran sorpresa. Los ojos de Lorelei se ensancharon al ver que se trataba de una pintura suya, pero no cualquier pintura: la estaba representando con un vestido elegante, como el usado frecuentemente por las damas de la nobleza en la antigüedad, con sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados. Más todavía, no llevaba sus gafas, y su cabello estaba representado totalmente suelto, y en su rostro se capturaba una expresión de gélida y firme de terminación, aquella que adoptaba cuando se ponía seria en las batallas.

Enmarcándola, se encontraban representados varios de sus Pokémon con algunos de sus ataques característicos: Dewgong, arrojando Lanzas de Hielo, Cloyster con un Rayo Aurora, Lapras un Rayo de Hielo, Slowbro con una Hidrobomba y Abomasnow invocando una Tormenta de Granizo. Todos lucían hermosos, imperturbables y poderosos, igual que ella.

\- Del mejor artista de la región Unova, esta pintura se titula, "la Emperatriz del Agua y el Hielo". – dijo Lance. – Un tributo a quien consideramos a la mejor entrenadora de dichos tipos en toda la historia del Alto Mando de Kanto y Johto. Felicidades por cuatro años entre nosotros, y porque vengan muchísimos más. – Volvió a alzar su copa. – ¡Viva Lorelei!

\- ¡VIVA LORELEI! – gritaron todos los demás, volviendo a estallar en aplausos.

Lorelei se sonrojó tanto que su rostro casi podría haberse confundido con su cabello. Si bien se sentía halagada por el regalo, el título de "Emperatriz del Agua y el Hielo" sonaba demasiado ostentoso para su gusto, incluso más que el "ninfa de hielo" que Frey usaba con ella. Aunque no negase sus méritos, lo cierto era que era bastante modesta con ellos y no le gustaba presumirlos, y el recibir como regalo una efigie como esa le hacía sentirse algo incómoda.

Sin embargo, eso rápidamente se apagó, al sentirse rodeada por la calidez de sus colegas, amigos, y por supuesto de su novio. Cada uno de ellos la había apoyado durante todos esos años, ayudándola a llegar hasta donde estaba, y les estaba muy agradecida. Cuando por fin se terminaron los aplausos, decidió tomar la oportunidad para hablar.

\- Bien, siempre me he considerado una gran oradora, pero en este momento, me avergüenza decir que me he quedado sin palabras. – anunció. – Porque las que tengo no son suficientes para expresar lo que siento en este momento. Gratitud, felicidad, y una gran calidez en el corazón, por estar rodeada de tantas personas a quienes quiero y que me aprecian de esta manera. Así que lo único que puedo decirles es… gracias. Gracias a todos por lo de hoy, y por todo el apoyo que me han brindado durante todos estos años. Me seguiré esforzando como miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto, y sea lo que sea que depare el futuro, espero poder compartirlo con ustedes.

Los invitados aplaudieron el discurso de la cumpleañera, e inmediatamente trajeron el pastel para cortarlo y proseguir con la celebración. De todos sus cumpleaños, este definitivamente había sido el mejor. Nada como celebrarlo con tantas personas queridas, pues no servía de nada haber logrado tanto durante toda su vida si no había con quién compartir toda esa dicha.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hey amigos. Bueno, ya que Bulbapedia tiene oficial que el cumpleaños de Lorelei es el 15 de Marzo, me imaginé que podría hacer algo para celebrar la ocasión. Es decir, el año pasado lo hice por el cumpleaños de Ash, ¿no? Aun así, este año intenté algo diferente, mostrando algunas viñetas cortas de algunos de los cumpleaños de Lorelei a través de los años (algo así como los Especiales de Navidad, excepto enfocadas en un solo personaje), para dar una idea de cómo va creciendo. Además, imaginé que podría mostrar la captura de su Abomasnow y cómo recibió su Piedra Activadora para Mega Evolución, y también a su Slowbro del canon, ya que no lo pude poner en el último oneshot que escribí protagonizándola.

Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, aunque haya sido algo corto. Para marcadores de tiempo, obviamente todas las viñetas menos la última tienen lugar antes de la historia principal, y la última ocurre varios meses después de los eventos actuales. En otras referencias, el nombre Olga para de la madre de Lorelei, viene del nombre francés de esta última en los juegos, y lo del pelo púrpura es también una referencia a los primeros artes oficiales de Lorelei donde aparecía así antes que la volvieran oficialmente pelirroja en sus apariciones subsiguientes. El nombre de su padre es más fácil de adivinar, si saben algo de geografía y mitología.

Gracias por los reviews a **edinosaur25, BRANDON369** y **darkdan-sama**. Ahora sí me pondré a trabajar en el siguiente oneshot que estoy debiendo, y lo terminaré antes de fin de este mes, aunque en paralelo tengo que traducir la parte final del Interludio de Steven. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	69. Interludio de AJ

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de A.J**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Mientras continúa su viaje, el joven Akira Jouda, o "A.J" para sus amigos, veamos cómo se prepara para su siguiente medalla de gimnasio, y un poco de su historia familiar…

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

Akira Jouda, o "A.J" para sus amigos, y su compañera de viaje, Jeanette Fisher, se encontraban haciendo lo que creían que sería una parada rápida en Ciudad Matcha. Sin embargo, mientras se abastecían de provisiones en el Pokémart, averiguaron de los locales que se había abierto un nuevo gimnasio recientemente, así que supuso que no haría daño pasar por allí y ganarse su cuarta medalla antes de que se marcharan.

La batalla ahora se encontraba en curso, y estaba enfrente del líder del gimnasio. Este era un practicante de artes marciales, un joven a mitad de sus veinte años llamado Kiyo, y especializado en Pokémon de tipo Luchador. El encuentro fue un poco diferente a los otros gimnasios donde había peleado hasta ese momento: el retador tenía que pelear tres encuentros de uno a uno y ganar dos de las tres batallas. Cada uno tenía una victoria y ahora estaban en el asalto decisivo: el Sandslash de A.J se encaraba de frente con el Primeape de Kiyo, y ambos estaban en sus últimas. El encuentro era observado muy de cerca por un anciano en silla de ruedas que hacía de réferi, algunos estudiantes del dojo sentados en las gradas, y del lado de A.J, Jeanette, que lo animaba en silencio a pesar de haber decidido no desafiar ella a este gimnasio.

\- ¡Sandslash, usa Bulldozer! – exclamó el peliverde.

\- ¡Slash! – El Pokémon tipo Tierra clavó las garras en el campo con fuerza, enviando una ola sísmica contra su adversario.

\- ¡Salta y usa Acrobacia! – replicó el líder.

\- ¡Primeape!

El Pokémon Luchador se encogió sobre sus piernas y saltó esquivando el temblor. Mientras estaba en el aire, un aura de color azul comenzaba a envolverlo, y descendió girando velozmente hasta aterrizar encima de Sandslash, conectándole una patada hacha en la cabeza que lo aturdió.

\- ¡No! – exclamó A.J.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Puño de Hielo! – ordenó Kiyo.

Primeape echó atrás su puño izquierdo, envolviéndolo en energía congelante. Luego le dio un devastador uppercut a la quijada de Sandslash, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás un par de metros. Sin embargo, se rodó rápidamente para volver a ponerse de pie, indispuesto a caer tan fácilmente. Ya así como estaban solo les quedaba un golpe por dar a cada uno.

\- ¡Golpe Centrado! – ordenó Kiyo.

\- ¡Fisura! – exclamó a su vez A.J.

Era todo o nada. Sandslash alzó sus garras y las clavó con fuerza haciendo que una grieta se abriera en el suelo en dirección a Primeape. Todavía cargando su puño de energía para un golpe explosivo, por un momento pareció que la Fisura lo iba a alcanzar, pero en el último instante, cuando la energía explotó debajo de él, saltó esquivando el ataque, golpeando con un gancho en toda la cabeza de Sandslash. El puercoespín se tambaleó un poco mientras sus ojos daban vueltas, y finalmente se desplomó.

\- ¡Sandslash ya no puede continuar! ¡Primeape gana! ¡El tercer asalto y el encuentro lo gana el líder del gimnasio, Kiyo! – anunció el anciano.

\- Rayos. – suspiró A.J, mientras recogía a su Pokémon. – Buen trabajo, amigo, ahora te mereces un buen descanso.

El líder del gimnasio hizo lo mismo, y se le acercó para darle la mano al retador.

\- Buena batalla. Estoy impresionado, tus Pokémon aguantaron los ataques de los míos mucho más de lo que me esperaba.

\- Sí, bueno, para lo que me sirvió, tus ataques aún así nos demolieron. – replicó el retador con modestia. – Creo que es mejor que vuelva a entrenar un poco más duro.

\- Si planeas venir por una revancha, tengo algo que podría ayudarte. – dijo Kiyo. – Aguarda aquí un momento.

Kiyo se fue hacia la parte de atrás de la arena de batalla, mientras A.J se quedaba esperándolo, preguntándose qué estaría planeando. Al cabo de un par de minutos, regresó con una Pokébola en la mano. Al ver la expresión confusa de A.J, el líder del gimnasio la abrió para dejar salir a su ocupante.

\- ¡Tyrogue! – dijo el Pokémon, golpeándose sus pequeños puños.

\- Yo mismo entrené a este Tyrogue, así que si quieres, puedes llevártelo como compañero de entrenamiento por un tiempo. – explicó Kiyo. – Si quieres vencerme, necesitarás un oponente que conozca mi estilo de batalla. Estudia sus movimientos, y luego ven a volver a desafiarme.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó A.J. – Es decir, me agrada la oferta y todo, ¿pero por qué quieres ayudarme a que te venza?

\- Como artista marcial, siempre busco superarme a mí mismo, y prefiero que mis oponentes sean tan fuertes como sea posible cuando me enfrenten. – dijo Kiyo. – Aprender de ellos, y enseñarles algo siempre que pueda. Y tal vez, mi pequeño amigo aquí pueda aprender algo de ti también.

\- ¡Ty! – El pequeño Pokémon Luchador asintió con entusiasmo.

El entrenador no pudo evitar sonreír. Ese Tyrogue se veía con mucho espíritu y eso le agradaba. Después de pensarlo un poco, tomó su decisión.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo después de aceptar la Pokébola de Tyrogue y regresarlo. – Me iré a entrenar entonces. De antemano, gracias por la ayuda.

Sellando el trato con un apretón de manos, A.J se fue con un nuevo compañero de entrenamiento y la promesa de volver por la revancha. Él y su amiga abandonaron entonces el gimnasio sin prisa.

…

De vuelta en el Centro Pokémon local, y mientras los Pokémon de A.J eran curados, los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el recibidor esperando, descansando también un poco ellos mismos.

\- Lamento mucho el resultado, estuviste muy cerca de ganar. – dijo Jeanette.

\- Ah, está bien. – dijo A.J encogiéndose de hombros. – Solo necesito esforzarme más la próxima vez.

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? – preguntó la chica.

A.J se reclinó pensativo sobre el sillón, cruzando los brazos. En el primer asalto, su Butterfree logró derrotar a Hitmonlee, aunque el segundo lo sorprendió con una Patada Llameante un par de veces. En el segundo, sin embargo, su Beedrill cayó ante Hitmonchan, que era bastante rápido sobre sus pies para evadir sus ataques aéreos y los pocos que logró acertar fueron recibidos con Contraataques devastadores. Y luego, en la pelea final de Sandslash contra Primeape, los dos estaban más o menos igualados en fuerza y resistencia, pero Primeape tenía una ventaja en velocidad que rápidamente logró capitalizar.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la derrota, pudo notar muchas cosas. Para empezar, que los Pokémon de Kiyo favorecían el combate cercano y los movimientos de contacto, algo muy normal en artistas marciales y especialistas de Pokémon de tipo Luchador. De hecho, quizás la única debilidad notable si se le pudiera llamar así, era su falta de ataques de largo alcance, pero lo compensaban siendo bastante ágiles y rápidos para acortar la distancia con el adversario, y sus golpes conectaban como ser arrollado por un camión. Sin mencionar que tenían movimientos de tipos variados en su arsenal para compensar su falta de alcance, especialmente contra sus debilidades naturales.

\- Creo que es un buen momento para hacer cambios en el arsenal de movimientos. – dijo A.J. – ¿Será que podríamos poner a uso tu MT?

\- Por supuesto. – aseguró Jeanette con una sonrisa.

El día ya estaba por terminar, así que esperaron hasta que A.J fue llamado para recoger a sus Pokémon y se fueron a la cafetería para cenar. El entrenamiento podía esperar hasta la mañana. Por ahora, necesitaban una buena noche de sueño para recuperarse de la derrota. Claro, no era su primera batalla perdida durante su viaje, pero sí la primera contra un líder de gimnasio, lo cual le dio más motivación para mejorarse a sí mismo.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Después del desayuno, A.J y Jeanette se dirigieron a un claro en las afueras de la ciudad donde tenían bastante espacio para entrenar. Mientras Sandslash se ponía a calentar afilando sus garras en una gran roca, Jeanette sacó su MT y lo conectó a su teléfono celular. Abriendo la aplicación, buscaron la entrada con los ataques que Sandslash podía aprender, hasta que A.J le pidió detenerse en una entrada específica.

\- _**Rodada, movimiento ofensivo de tipo Roca. El usuario enrolla su cuerpo en sí mismo y comienza a desplazarse por el suelo a gran velocidad y poder, aumentando el poder entre más tiempo siga rodando. Sin embargo, usuarios inexpertos pueden no ser capaces de controlarlo y es posible que continúen rodando sin tener idea de a dónde van. El poder del ataque se duplica si el usuario utiliza previamente Rizo de Defensa. La líder de gimnasio Whitney de Ciudad Goldenrod ha aprendido cómo utilizarlo también como una defensa capaz de desviar casi cualquier ataque.**_

En la última línea de la entrada aparecieron una serie de fotografías mostrando a una joven de cabello rosa en coletas cortas, y vestida con ropas deportivas blancas. Dicha chica dirigía una Miltank contra diversos oponentes, que intentaban mantener su distancia y lanzarle ataques de tipo Fuego, Agua o Eléctrico, pero el cuerpo rodante de Miltank los desviaba y luego terminaba por arrollarlos. A.J decidió tomar nota de esto, aunque el interés en este ataque venía en algo más.

\- El problema durante esa pelea era que Sandslash no lograba acercarse lo suficiente para conectar sus golpes. – observó mientras veía a su Pokémon haciendo su calentamiento. – Y ese Primeape era capaz de correr y saltar muy rápido para golpear y esquivar.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres utilizar Rodada como ataque para poder acercarte con más facilidad? – preguntó la chica.

\- Acertaste. – dijo el peliverde. – Y tal vez podamos aprovecharlo todavía más usando sus espinas.

\- ¡Slash! – El Pokémon tipo Tierra terminó de afilar sus garras y las alzó, indicando que estaba listo para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

\- De acuerdo, compañero, vamos a enseñarte el ataque de Rodada. ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Sandslash! – asintió vigorosamente el Pokémon.

Primero lo primero. Sandslash ya tenía la capacidad inherente de enrollarse en una bola y echarse a rodar. La clave era hacerlo a la velocidad suficiente para poder ejecutar el ataque propiamente dicho. A.J señaló una gran roca que estaba a unos cinco metros de distancia y le indicó a Sandslash que la atacase rodando. El Pokémon obedeció, y de un salto se enrolló en sí mismo en el aire, empezando a rodar hacia ella. Chocó contra ella, pero no pudo ni siquiera moverla, y finalmente tuvo que dejar de rodar al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Intentémoslo de nuevo, un poco más lejos esta vez. – sugirió A.J.

Sandslash asintió, y caminó de regreso a donde estaba, pero se alejó algunos pasos más, duplicando la distancia para tomar más impulso. Lo intentó otra vez, pero el resultado fue el mismo: la roca permaneció intacta. Aún así, no iban a rendirse. Lo siguieron intentando una y otra, y otra vez hasta que Sandslash finalmente alcanzó la velocidad necesaria, y con un golpe devastador, demolió la roca totalmente.

\- ¡Muy bien, así se hace! – exclamó el A.J, y Jeanette también sonrió.

\- ¡Slash! – Sandslash chasqueó sus garras, asintiendo con orgullo ante su progreso.

El ataque había sido aprendido, pero el siguiente paso sería más complicado: perseguir al objetivo mientras rodaba. Necesitando un oponente veloz, Jeanette trajo a su Scizor para el trabajo, mientras Sandslash y A.J se preparaban.

\- Recuerda, Scizor, solo tienes que esquivar los ataques. – le instruyó su entrenadora. – Muévete a donde haga falta, pero no te alejes demasiado.

\- ¡Scizor! – asintió el Pokémon Insecto/Acero.

\- Estamos listos. – dijo A.J, señalando al frente. – ¡Sandslash, usa Rodada!

Sandslash se echó a rodar hacia Scizor, con la misma fuerza que usó para demoler la roca antes. Scizor esperó hasta el último momento y saltó para evitar el ataque. A.J. le ordenó a Sandslash girar hacia la derecha para volver a la carga, pero se fue de largo y se estrelló contra un gran árbol, sacudiéndolo tan fuerte que ahuyentó a los Pidgeys que habitaban en él.

\- De acuerdo, eso no salió muy bien. – dijo A.J. – Hay que trabajar en eso.

El entrenamiento prosiguió durante una hora y media más. Sandslash progresaba lentamente, ya que se le hacía muy difícil cambiar de dirección mientras iba rodando, especialmente al depender de A.J para guiarlo y saber hacia donde tenía que ir. Para complicarlo más, a medida que aceleraba al rodar más rápido se le hacía más difícil dar vueltas más cerradas, y a menudo se veía forzado a detenerse totalmente para recuperar el control y saber dónde estaba. En una batalla, eso sería un problema pues lo dejaría vulnerable a los ataques.

Decidiendo que era suficiente por el momento, entrenadores y Pokémon decidieron tomar un descanso para tomar un bocadillo antes de proseguir. No había sido un mal inicio, pero tenían que mejorarlo si querían tener una oportunidad contra Kiyo. Scizor y los Beedrills de ambos fueron a volar en busca de algunas bayas, mientras A.J sacaba unas latas de comida Pokémon, y un pequeño salero para sazonarlas, antes de pasárselas a Sandslash, que se puso a olfatearlas antes de empezar a devorarlas con mucho apetito.

\- Tus favoritas. – le dijo A.J. – Habrá más cuando hayamos terminado.

\- Slash. – dijo Sandslash mientras terminaba de comérselas.

\- Sabes, no pude evitar notar algo. – observó Jeanette. – A tu Sandslash solo parece gustarle la comida que tú le das. Intenté darle un poco antes, pero se rehusó.

\- Ja, siempre ha sido un comensal algo exigente. – dijo A.J. – Lo hubieras visto cuando nos conocimos, lo difícil que fue encontrar algo que le gustara. No ayudaba que yo no le caía muy bien entonces.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó la chica. – Me cuesta creerlo. Ambos son un gran equipo ahora.

\- Bueno, no siempre lo fuimos. – dijo A.J. – Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, cuando él literalmente casi me cayó encima…

…

 _Unos seis meses antes de conseguir mi licencia de entrenador, le pedí a mi papá que me dejara capturar un Pokémon, uno que pudiese criar yo mismo. Él aceptó a condición de que tendría que hacerme cargo de él yo mismo al cien por ciento. Me pareció justo, después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?_

 _Los dos fuimos a acampar cerca del Monte Luna para que yo pudiese atrapar un buen Pokémon. Si bien no me habría importado empezar con un Pokémon común, como Pidgey o Rattata, si podía encontrar algo diferente también estaría bien, y ese parecía un buen lugar para hacerlo. Papá me prestó a su Machop, y fuimos a acercarnos a la cueva de entrada._

 _\- ¿Machop?_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté._

 _\- ¡Ma, machop! – exclamó señalando hacia arriba._

 _En ese momento venían cayendo algunas rocas por la ladera de la montaña, directo hacia nosotros. Yo me aparté, pero Machop se mantuvo firme y la desvió a puñetazos, haciéndolas pedazos. Sin embargo, entre esas rocas, había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, y Machop lo estrelló contra la pared de la cueva. Algo que estaba VIVO._

 _\- Shrew… ¡shrew!_

 _Y ahí fue cuando lo vi por primera vez. Podía ver que estaba enfadado porque lo golpearon, pero cuando lo miré de cerca, supe que sería el Pokémon perfecto para mí._

 _\- Este será. – me dije, y sin perder tiempo, le di a Machop la orden para atacar. – ¡Tajo Cruzado, rápido!_

 _Machop saltó hacia él con ambos brazos cruzados. Sandshrew se enrolló para escudarse y Machop lo hizo volar hacia la pared de la montaña. Rápidamente se desenrolló, y se lanzó a la carga con una serie de Golpes Furia. Por fortuna, papá había entrenado a Machop para defenderse contra los ataques sin necesidad de darle órdenes, así que solo esperé la abertura para un contraataque._

 _\- ¡Ahora, Movimiento Sísmico!_

 _Machop agarró a Sandshrew y lo atrapó en un candado, antes de saltar y lanzarlo de regreso al suelo. Agarré la Pokébola que papá me había dado, aunque antes de lanzarla podría haber jurado que me miró con rabia. Pero no le presté atención y se la lancé, quedándome quieto cuando lo atrapó mientras esperaba a que dejara de sacudirse._

 _Por fin, ya tenía mi propio Pokémon._

…

\- Vaya, ese sí es un primer encuentro fatídico. – dijo Jeanette, mirando a su propio inicial, su Bellsprout. – Y si dices que no le agradabas entonces, ¿imagino que fue porque no estaba feliz de que lo hubieras atacado?

\- Nop, no lo estaba. – sonrió A.J. – Fue entonces que me di cuenta, tener a mi propio Pokémon era solo la mitad. La otra mitad, era ganarme su confianza.

…

 _\- Vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres comer?_

 _\- Shrew. – me replicó dándose la vuelta._

 _\- Escucha, solo me permitieron tenerte a condición de que te cuidara yo mismo. – insistí. – Pruébalo al menos, no puede ser tan malo._

 _Insistí una y otra vez, pero nada, no lograba hacer que aceptara la comida. Estaba empezando a impacientarme, pero por más que fuera así, tenía que intentarlo de alguna manera. Sabía del trato que tenía con mis padres y tenía que cumplirlo si quería conservar a Sandshrew. La verdad, a pesar de su actitud inicial, de primera instancia me había caído bien y quería que fuésemos compañeros._

 _Al ver que la comida Pokémon normal no funcionaba, intenté darle bayas o fruta, pero seguían sin agradarle mucho. Le traje una manzana, y la cortó en pedazos que después esparció por el piso. Le di una baya Oran, y la arrojó después de darle la primera mordida. Las bayas Sitrus parecieron funcionar… hasta que trató de escupírmelas en la cara._

 _\- ¡Hey, cuidado! – le grité enojado. – ¿Por qué te haces tan condenadamente el difícil?_

 _\- Shrew. – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y desviando la mirada._

 _\- Dime… ¿sigues molesto por ese golpe que te dio Machop? ¿O porque te atacamos?_

 _No me respondió, pero tenía el presentimiento de que eso era. Especialmente ya que después de eso, siempre que me le acercaba, solo se enrollaba y se negaba a hablarme._

 _No fue sino hasta casi una semana después que lo conseguí que finalmente encontré algo. Mientras revisaba la alacena de especias para comida Pokémon de mis padres, accidentalmente volqué un frasco con una receta de sazón fallida que hizo mi mamá sobre un tazón de comida Pokémon. La verdad no sé ni por qué la había conservado, si a ningún Pokémon de los suyos o de mi papá le gustaba._

 _\- Ah, diablos. – dije al recogerla. Le había caído totalmente encima a la comida y no habría forma de quitársela. – Ni modo, no tiene sentido guardar esto, a la basura._

 _El bote de la basura estaba al otro lado de la sala, así que pasé frente a Sandshrew mientras lo llevaba. Lo que hubiera sido eso, el caso fue que captó la atención de su sentido del olfato._

 _\- ¿Shrew? Sand, sandshrew._

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres esto? – le pregunté cuando estaba a punto de tirarlo. – Ah, esto no te va a gustar, créeme._

 _\- Shrew, sandshrew. – insistió alargando la mano. Dudé un poco, pero si igual se iba a desperdiciar supuse que no había nada que perder._

 _Dejé el tazón en el suelo y para mi sorpresa, comenzó a comérselo todo. Para cuando terminó, no había dejado ni las sobras, incluso se puso a lamer toda la sazón que quedaba. Lo que hubiera sido esa receta, claramente lo había dejado satisfecho._

 _\- Hmm, qué peculiar gusto tienes para la comida. – le dije. – De nuevo, tal vez esa no fue una receta fallida. Espero que mamá no haya tirado esas notas._

…

\- Menos mal que todavía las tenía. – concluyó A.J con su relato. – Estaban un poco tachadas y todo, pero esa sazón especial era justo lo que necesitábamos.

\- Nunca supe de un Sandshrew que fuera tan quisquilloso con la comida. – se rio Jeanette. – Pero al menos pudiste ganártelo así, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, ¿quién diría que todo lo que necesitaba era una receta de sazón fallida? – dijo A.J. – Después de eso, por fin empezamos a entrenar juntos. Cuando empezamos nuestro viaje, nos propusimos lograr cien victorias consecutivas antes de retar a los gimnasios. Y estuvimos así de cerca de lograrlo.

\- Hasta que conociste a Ash. – dijo Jeanette.

\- Así fue. – asintió el peliverde. – Aun así, no me siento mal por perder contra él. Es un buen entrenador, eso quién lo niega, y fuera de batalla es un sujeto agradable. Eso solo me motiva a esforzarme más cada vez que tengo la oportunidad de pelear contra él.

\- Por la forma en como hablas de él, espero tener la oportunidad de enfrentarlo yo misma alguna vez. – dijo Jeanette.

\- Sandslash. – dijo el Pokémon tipo Tierra, una vez que terminó de comerse sus bocadillos. A.J sacó un reloj de su bolsillo, que tenía función de cronómetro que usaba para el entrenamiento y el descanso.

\- Bien, creo que ya descansamos lo suficiente. ¿Listo para continuar con el entrenamiento?

Tenían un largo camino por recorrer, pero si dominaban el ataque de Rodada, para la revancha tendrían una excelente forma de desplazarse por todo el campo a gran velocidad y atacar al mismo tiempo. Todo lo que necesitaban era aprender a dirigir el curso.

* * *

 _ **Dos días más tarde…**_

\- ¡De acuerdo, Sandslash, una vez más! ¡Tumba de Rocas!

\- ¡Slash! – Sandslash invocó varias rocas que esparció por todo el campo abierto. La prueba final de su nuevo movimiento había llegado.

\- ¡Vamos a aplastarlas todas! ¡Rodada!

A la orden de A.J, Sandslash se enrolló y empezó a rodar hacia el frente. Se dirigía hacia una roca particularmente grande, y rápidamente la redujo a grava.

\- ¡Noventa grados a la derecha! – ordenó A.J, y Sandslash se dio la vuelta describiendo dicho ángulo, destruyendo otra roca sin bajar el ritmo. – ¡Ciento ochenta a la izquierda!

A.J continuó repitiendo órdenes de ángulos para que Sandslash diera la vuelta, y en menos de dos minutos, todas las rocas en el campo habían quedado reducidas a peñascos. A.J le ordenó detenerse y Sandslash pudo ver el resultado de su trabajo con algo de orgullo.

\- Lo hicimos, Sandslash. Le agarraste el hilo bastante rápido, diría yo. – lo felicitó A.J.

Con Sandslash habiendo dominado su nuevo movimiento, A.J decidió moverse hacia el siguiente paso del entrenamiento. Era hora de estudiar el estilo de combate de su oponente y descubrir cómo contrarrestarlo durante la revancha. Tomando la Pokébola que le dio Kiyo, dejó salir a su ocupante para comenzar a entrenar.

\- ¡Tyrogue! – dijo el pequeño peleador, golpeándose los puños y esperando instrucciones.

\- Bien, pequeño amigo, ¿qué tal si comienzas mostrándonos lo que sabes hacer? – preguntó A.J.

Tyrogue se puso a mirar alrededor, como buscando algo para mostrar sus habilidades. Entre las rocas que Sandslash había utilizado como práctica para su Rodada todavía quedaban algunos trozos bastante grandes. Tyrogue levantó uno de ellos y lo lanzó al aire unos cuantos metros. Mientras iba cayendo, adoptó una postura de jinete mientras preparaba sus puños, cubriéndolos de energía roja.

\- ¡Tytytytytytyty! – exclamó cuando la roca cayó enfrente de él, soltándole una ráfaga de puñetazos veloces, tan rápidos que parecía como si tuviese muchos más brazos, y puños eran solo pequeñas manchas. Al terminar, la roca había quedado reducida prácticamente a polvo, y los dos adolescentes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. A.J incluso silbó asombrado ante el despliegue de poder.

\- Me parece que ese fue un Puño Bala. – dijo Jeanette al reconocer el movimiento.

\- Sí. Es pequeño, pero tiene buenos puños. – dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa. – Me gustará entrenar con él. Bueno, vamos a practicar combate a corta distancia.

A.J tomó una Pokébola y dejó salir al primer oponente de Tyrogue. Uno de sus tres Rattatas había evolucionado recientemente, y era bueno para el combate a corta distancia, así que supuso que sería bueno para evaluar las habilidades de Tyrogue. El Pokémon Luchador se puso en guardia frente a su oponente, que a su vez chasqueó los dientes esperando las órdenes de su entrenador.

\- De acuerdo, Tyrogue, defiéndete como creas conveniente. Raticate, ¿estás listo?

\- ¡Raticate!

\- ¡Empieza con Super Colmillo!

Raticate abrió la boca y sus incisivos superiores se alargaron mientras se lanzaba a morder a Tyrogue. El pequeño Pokémon Luchador simplemente esperó hasta el último momento y esquivó el ataque girando el cuerpo hacia un lado. Raticate pasó de largo y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a lanzarse a la carga, una, dos, tres veces más con el mismo resultado.

\- ¡Raticate, usa Excavar! – ordenó A.J.

Raticate se zambulló bajo la tierra, y Tyrogue permaneció donde estaba, cerrando los ojos y esperando. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, y tanto A.J como Jeanette vieron desde afuera las grietas que empezaban a formarse en el suelo detrás de él, pero apenas Raticate emergió desde atrás, Tyrogue miró por encima del hombro y se apartó evitando recibir el ataque. Mientras lo hacía, cargó su puño derecho con energía de color naranja y golpeó a Raticate en la espalda.

\- Eso es Demolición. – observó Jeanette, y A.J también asintió. Entre más lo veía pelear, más impresionado estaba. Kiyo ciertamente le había dado un buen compañero de entrenamiento.

Con Raticate aturdido por el golpe, Tyrogue nuevamente asumió la postura de jinete mientras revestía sus puños de energía roja. El roedor apenas se pudo poner de pie y voltearse para recibir una lluvia de puñetazos a la cara y al estómago, que terminaron con un uppercut que lo hizo caer sobre su espalda, incapaz de levantarse. Tyrogue hizo una pequeña reverencia en respeto a su oponente caído.

A.J se acercó para revisarlo, y tras comprobar que estaría bien, lo regresó a su Pokébola, para luego voltear a ver a Tyrogue.

\- Buenos reflejos y golpes fuertes. – observó A.J. – Eres rápido sobre tus pies, para moverte y también para atacar.

Tyrogue asintió. Se hacía notar el estilo de batalla de Kiyo: una ofensiva veloz y fuerte para no darle al oponente oportunidad de responder, y una excelente evasión que ayudaría tanto para ataques de corto como largo alcance, lo que haría difícil tratar de mantenerlo a raya una vez que cerrara la distancia. Probablemente la mejor manera de vencerlo sería ganándole en su propio juego, así que la clave sería igualar la fuerza y la velocidad de sus ataques para mantener el paso y tomar cualquier oportunidad para un golpe decisivo.

\- Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¡Sandslash, tu turno! – le indicó a su primer compañero.

Sandslash chocó sus garras, preparado para enfrentar a su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento. Sin duda esta iba a ser una sesión bastante interesante.

* * *

 _ **Unos días más tarde…**_

Las sesiones de entrenamiento con Tyrogue dieron su fruto, y A.J había podido entender mejor el estilo de combate de Kiyo. Otra cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que a Tyrogue le agradaba usar Puño Bala no solo porque sí: igual que el resto de los Pokémon de Kiyo, le gustaba iniciar una batalla con el primer golpe y haciéndolo valer. El entrenador hizo una nota de recordar eso para la revancha.

Decidiendo poner el actual entrenamiento a prueba, A.J y Jeanette se fueron al Club de Batalla local. Ya que tenían algo de dinero de sobra, se imaginaron que podrían aprovechar algo de ayuda adicional para entrenar nuevos movimientos mientras tenían batallas con sus otros Pokémon. A.J dejó a su Raticate para que aprendiera Cabezazo Zen, imaginándose que un ataque tipo Psíquico le sería de gran ayuda, mientras que Jeanette dejó a su Beedrill para que aprendiera Giga Drenado.

Desafortunadamente, todas las arenas se encontraban ocupadas en aquel momento, así que mientras tanto se tendrían que conformar viendo las batallas en curso hasta que hubiese alguien con quién pelear.

La pareja reconoció a un rostro familiar: otro participante del torneo del Domo de Batalla se encontraba en medio de una batalla. Otoshi, así se llamaba según recordaban, y estaba enfrentando a un Doduo contra una Nidorina. Sin embargo, los ojos de A.J se ensancharon al reconocer a la entrenadora de dicha Nidorina.

\- Espera un minuto… ¿Mamá?

Jeanette miró a A.J, y luego a la entrenadora de Nidorina: era una mujer de aspecto maduro cuya larga cabellera era del mismo tono de verde que el de A.J. Como estaba enfocada en la batalla en curso no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, así que decidieron no interrumpirla, justo cuando su Nidorina le daba una Doble Patada al pájaro de dos cabezas, noqueándolo.

\- ¡Doduo ya no puede pelear, Nidorina gana! – declaró el réferi mientras Otoshi recuperaba a su Pokémon.

\- Bien hecho, Doduo. De acuerdo, ahora depende de ti. ¡Marowak, yo te elijo!

\- ¡Marowak! – El Pokémon de huesos adoptó una postura de batalla, mirando fijamente a su oponente.

\- ¡Comiencen! – declaró el réferi.

\- ¡Marowak, Hueso Bumerang! – gritó Otoshi. El Pokémon de huesos saltó hacia atrás y le arrojó su hueso a Nidorina. La madre de A.J fijó la mirada en él, y dio su propia orden.

\- ¡Nidorina, usa Hidropulso, cuarenta y cinco arriba y a la izquierda!

El Pokémon Venenoso formó una esfera de agua en su boca y la disparó contra el hueso. El agua salpicó por todo el campo, y el hueso cayó al suelo sin causar daños, dejando a Marowak temporalmente desarmado.

\- ¡Triturar, Nidorina!

Nidorina cargó de frente contra Marowak para tratar de hundirle los colmillos, mientras el segundo esquivaba dando saltos hacia atrás hasta que pudo recuperar su hueso. Nidorina entonces procedió a utilizar sus garras y cola para ponerse a pelear cerca y personal, y Marowak replicó usando su hueso para desviar los golpes, ocasionalmente saltando hacia atrás para arrojar un Hueso Boomerang, o girar el hueso para desviar la ocasional esfera de Hidropulso que le arrojaban. Los dos se mantuvieron más o menos igualados durante la mayor parte del tiempo, sin que ninguno de los dos lograra conectar un golpe sólido para poner la batalla a su favor.

Sin embargo, nadie habría esperado lo que vino después.

\- ¡Llegó la hora, Marowak, hagámoslo!

Marowak asintió, y cerró su puño izquierdo para cargarlo de electricidad. Sin embargo, en vez de atacar a Nidorina con él, se golpeó a sí mismo en el pecho. De pronto empezó a echar chispas, y una capa de color dorado le recubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus brazos.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – preguntaron A.J y su madre al unísono, con los ojos abiertos tanto de interés como de shock a la vez.

\- ¿Eso es…? – La reacción de Jeanette, aunque no menos sorprendida, fue más pensativa, como si hubiese visto algo similar antes.

\- Todavía no está completo, ¡pero este es el poder que nos dará la victoria en la Liga Índigo! – dijo Otoshi. – ¡Marowak, Hueso Palo!

Marowak cargó contra Nidorina y comenzó a conectar golpe tras golpe. Los ataques se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos que antes, soltando chispas luminosas mientras Nidorina trataba de esquivarlos o golpearlos. Marowak ganaba terreno, dando un paso adelante con cada golpe y forzando a Nidorina a ponerse a la defensiva.

\- ¡Nidorina, usa Triturar!

Nidorina abrió sus quijadas para mostrar los colmillos mientras estos se envolvían en energía oscura. Le mordió el brazo a su oponente y su piel empezó a brillar de púrpura al activarse su habilidad. Sin embargo, cuando el resplandor púrpura hizo contacto con la energía dorada, chispas de luz volaron y ambos Pokémon salieron despedidos hacia atrás ligeramente, forzando a Nidorina a soltarle el brazo a Marowak.

\- ¿Qué acaba de suceder? – preguntó la madre de A.J.

Él y Jeanette se hicieron la misma pregunta intercambiando miradas, pero no encontraron respuesta. Fuera lo que fuera esa energía dorada, pareció haber bloqueado la Punta Tóxica de Nidorina. Otoshi tomó ventaja de su shock para proseguir el asalto, pero apenas Nidorina tuvo la oportunidad, disparó un Hidropulso y acertó un golpe de suerte, causando que Marowak se confundiera.

\- ¡Nidorina, usa Triturar en la cola de Marowak!

Con Marowak todavía mareado, Nidorina saltó detrás de él y lo mordió en la punta de la cola, haciendo que se sobresaltara de dolor. Una vez más, Punta Tóxica se activó, pero como la cola no estaba cubierta por esa energía dorada, esta vez no lo protegió. La piel descubierta de Marowak tomó un tinte púrpura mientras comenzaba a sufrir los efectos del veneno.

\- ¡No, Marowak!

\- ¡Nidorina, azota a Marowak!

Todavía con los colmillos hundidos en la cola de Marowak, Nidorina azotó al Pokémon tipo Tierra, una, dos, tres veces antes de empezar a girarlo y arrojarlo al otro lado del campo. Volvió a ponerse de pie, y aparentemente fuera de confusión.

\- ¡Hidropulso!

\- ¡Hueso Boomerang!

Nidorina disparó la esfera de agua mientras Marowak arrojaba su hueso giratorio contra ella. El hueso golpeó al Pokémon Venenoso en toda la cabeza, dejándola noqueada, pero el Hidropulso también dio en el blanco, golpeando a Marowak en el pecho. El daño por el veneno también acabó con él.

\- ¡Ambos Pokémon son incapaces de continuar! ¡Esta batalla termina en un empate!

Los dos entrenadores retornaron a sus respectivos Pokémon y se aproximaron al centro para estrecharse las manos y felicitarse uno al otro.

\- Me sorprendiste, muchacho. Te ves muy prometedor para ser un entrenador novato. – dijo la mujer.

\- Fue un honor luchar contra usted, señora. – Otoshi se inclinó respetuosamente. – Todavía tengo mucho por aprender, pero le prometo una revancha cuando completemos nuestro entrenamiento.

\- Lo estaremos esperando con ansias. – asintió la mujer mientras Otoshi se daba la vuelta y abandonaba la arena. A.J finalmente decidió aproximársele, ahora que la batalla había terminado.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Estuviste increíble!

\- ¿Akira? – La mujer se dio la vuelta, y sonrió de ver a su hijo aproximándose. – ¡Akira, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado? – le dijo antes de atraparlo en un abrazo.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Me vas a triturar las costillas! – se quejó, con la voz algo ahogada por el dolor. No le molestaban sus abrazos, pero a veces se le iba un poco la mano.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! – se disculpó ella. – Pero si estás aquí, eso quiere decir que finalmente empezaste tu viaje Pokémon, ¿no es así?

\- Sí. – asintió A.J. – Oh, por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien. Jeanette, acércate.

\- Gusto en conocerla, señora. – La chica se inclinó respetuosamente mientras sonreía. – Mi nombre es Jeanette Fisher.

\- ¿Fisher? ¿Cómo del Clan Fisher de Ciudad Crimson? – preguntó la mujer con interés, y Jeanette asintió. – El placer es mío, jovencita. Mi nombre es Asuka Jouda.

\- Me sorprende encontrarte aquí, mamá. – dijo A.J. – Usualmente vuelves por aquí cuando la Conferencia de la Liga está por comenzar.

\- Pensé en darles a ti y a tu padre una pequeña sorpresa. – replicó Asuka. – Bueno, ya que ustedes dos están aquí, ¿les interesaría una batalla conmigo?

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡Y no seas suave conmigo solo porque somos familia! – A.J apretó el puño con emoción.

\- Oh, de ninguna manera haría eso. ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes, hijo!

…

Unas cuantas rondas después, A.J y Jeanette pudieron poner a prueba la verdadera fuerza de Asuka. Aunque les prometió no ser suave con ellos, los jóvenes entrenadores notaron que la mujer les había dado concedido algunos golpes libres a cada tanto. Para darles crédito, Jeanette se las arregló para capturarla fuera de guardia haciendo que su Bellsprout le diera la vuelta al Nidorino de Asuka, y le faltó poco para ganar.

Mientras descansaban un poco, la conversación eventualmente se desvió a la batalla que Asuka había tenido anteriormente contra Otoshi. A.J y Jeanette mencionaron que también había participado en el torneo del Domo de Batalla, y si ese extraño poder dorado que utilizó era un indicio, sería un oponente más formidable en la Liga Índigo.

\- Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué hizo exactamente ese Marowak? – preguntó Asuka. – Parecía llevar encima una Piedra Activadora en lugar de una Mega Piedra, pero hasta donde sé Marowak no es capaz de Mega Evolucionar.

\- Tal vez yo sepa algo sobre ello. – dijo Jeanette. Madre e hijo la miraron con interés, así que procedió a elaborar. – Nuestra biblioteca familiar tiene muchas historias sobre nuestro fundador, Utsubotto Fisher, y hay relatos donde se enfrenta a Pokémon capaces de romper a sus adversarios con el poder de la luz y el trueno. Varios de ellos se convirtieron en historias de cama para los jóvenes, pero en cada leyenda hay algo de base en hechos reales.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ese Marowak usó un Puño Trueno en sí mismo. – dijo Asuka, quedándose pensativa. La charla habría continuado de no ser porque una voz comenzó a hablar por los altoparlantes del club.

\- Señorita Jeanette Fisher, queremos informarle que su Pokémon ha logrado aprender exitosamente el movimiento que solicitó. Por favor vaya con el tutor para recogerlo.

\- Bien, eso fue más rápido de lo esperado. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Si me disculpan, regresaré pronto.

A.J y Asuka asintieron, y así Jeanette se fue para recoger a su Beedrill. La madre miró a la joven adolescente con cierto interés mientras ella se alejaba.

\- Qué jovencita tan encantadora. – dijo Asuka. – ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- La vi por primera vez en el torneo del Domo de Batalla, pero no nos conocimos oficialmente hasta después que gané mi tercera medalla. – dijo A.J. – Deberías haberla visto, se enfrentó a un Beedrill salvaje ella sola.

Asuka no pudo evitar notar el tono de su hijo; sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

\- No solo es una chica bonita, ¿también es fuerte? – dijo guiñando el ojo. – ¿Te estoy viendo seguir los pasos de tu padre?

A.J desvió la mirada, pero no pudo ocultar el tinte rojo de sus mejillas. Su madre se rio un poco; de tal palo tal astilla, eso parecía.

\- Hablando de tu padre, ¿cómo ha estado? Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de visitar la casa.

\- Ha estado bien. – dijo A.J. – Te hemos extrañado mucho, pero nos las arreglamos, entrenando juntos. O al menos hasta que empecé mi viaje.

\- Puedo ver que has tomado los métodos de entrenamiento de resistencia de tu padre. Tu Sandslash soportó varios ataques superefectivos contra mi Cloyster antes de caer.

\- Sí, pero estamos entrenando para mejorar la velocidad de los ataques y el movimiento. Eso nos costó nuestra cuarta medalla la última vez. – A.J apretó el puño. – Pero vamos a ganar la revancha.

\- Estoy segura de que así será. – sonrió Asuka. – Dime, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre lo que has hecho en tu viaje hasta ahora? Estoy segura de que tienes muchas historias que contarme, y no solo de ese torneo que mencionas.

\- Bueno, sé que tú y papá tienen diferentes métodos de entrenamiento. En cuanto a mí… me imaginé que necesitaba un punto medio entre sus dos enfoques. Por eso elegí quedarme y entrenar un poco antes de empezar a retar a los gimnasios.

Asuka asintió. Con toda certeza, ella y Jin habían sido rivales en su juventud, en gran medida debido a sus diferentes métodos de entrenamiento. Jin se enfocaba más en desarrollar fuerza y resistencia, y prefería quedarse en un lugar por un tiempo para aprender, mientras que a Asuka le gustaba mantenerse en movimiento (siendo esa la razón por la cual todavía seguía viajando), favoreciendo mayormente velocidad y evasión sobre fuerza bruta. Le alegraba ver que su hijo hubiera encontrado su nicho para entrenar.

\- Imaginé que imponerme una meta ayudaría. – continuó A.J – Así que decidí que conseguiría cien victorias seguidas antes de empezar a competir por medallas de gimnasio. Y no me lo creerás: estuve ASÍ de cerca de lograrlo.

\- Déjame adivinar, ¿lograste noventa y nueve?

\- Sí, así mismo. – se rio A.J. – Aun así, no me siento mal por perder, el chico que rompió mi racha también es bueno. Todavía no gano una batalla contra él, pero eso solo me motiva a mejorar.

\- Es bueno saber eso, hijo. – dijo Asuka. – Y ya que hablamos de mejorar, tengo algo que tal vez te podría ayudar.

Asuka metió la mano entre su bolsa, y sacó una piedra redonda para entregársela a su hijo. A.J la estudió de cerca: era blanca, con rayas negras y amarillas parecidas a los colores de un Beedrill. A.J inmediatamente sacó su Piedra Activadora y las comparó lado a lado, para sorpresa de Asuka.

\- Es una Beedrillita. – explicó la mujer. – Puede usarse para Mega Evolucionar a un Beedrill. Pero debo advertírtelo, me han dicho que la Mega Evolución puede ser arriesgada. Tienes que tener un fuerte vínculo de confianza y amistad con tu Pokémon, aunque estoy segura de que puedes lograrla.

\- Sí, pero Jeanette también tiene su propia Piedra Activadora y un Beedrill. – dijo A.J. – A todos en el torneo del Domo de Batallas les dieron una.

\- ¿Es en serio? Bueno, estoy segura de que le agradaría si se la dieras como regalo. – Asuka le guiñó el ojo otra vez. – Además, siempre te lo he dicho, debes ser amable con la chica que te guste.

A.J volvió a sonrojarse, pero sí lo pensó un poco. Él ya sabía que sus padres habían sido rivales en el campo de batalla, pero acorde con Asuka, Jin siempre estuvo algo enamorado de ella desde la primera vez que ella trapeó el suelo con él. A ese respecto, Jin más tarde diría que "los hombres Jouda siempre hemos tenido atracción por las mujeres fuertes". Quizás lo llevaba en la sangre, pues el propio A.J se sentía atraído hacia Jeanette, a pesar de haberla conocido por unas pocas semanas.

Aun así el dilema no era tan sencillo. Por un lado, tuvo la suerte de que su madre le había encontrado una Mega Piedra compatible para uno de sus Pokémon, que definitivamente sería un buen incremento para el poder de fuego de su equipo. Por el otro, Jeanette también podría utilizarlo, y se sentiría mal por guardársela para él.

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Jeanette, y la chica le preguntó a Asuka si querría otra batalla de entrenamiento para poner a prueba el nuevo movimiento de su Beedrill. La mujer aceptó gustosa, aunque no antes de darle a su hijo una última mirada y otro guiño. Las dos tomaron sus posiciones de batalla, mientras Asuka sacaba a un Fearow para pelear contra el Beedrill de Jeanette.

Mientras la batalla progresaba, A.J miró la Piedra Activadora y la Beedrillita una vez más. Seguía dividido de si quedársela para él o dársela a Jeanette. De nuevo, si lo que su madre le había dicho sobre la Mega Evolución era cierto, tal vez ninguno de ellos estaba listo para usarla. Podría discutirlo con ella más tarde.

* * *

 _ **Un poco más tarde…**_

Tras despedirse de Asuka, los dos adolescentes volvieron para hacer otro poco de entrenamiento de campo. A.J le mostró a Jeanette la Beedrillita y le preguntó si le gustaría tenerla, pero ella se rehusó cortésmente.

\- En verdad lo aprecio, pero fue un regalo de tu madre. – le dijo. – Debería ser tuya.

A.J se sintió tentado a decirle que fue su madre la que le sugirió regalársela, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo. Viendo que no la aceptaría como regalo, intentó algo diferente.

\- Mira, no me importa si la compartiéramos. – le dijo. – Ambos tenemos un Beedrill, así que tal vez podrías usarla de vez en cuando, aunque sea para aprender a usar la Mega Evolución.

\- A.J, aunque aprecio tu gesto, no creo que ninguno esté listo para usar Mega Evolución todavía. – señaló ella. – He hecho mi investigación sobre ella, y créeme, no es fácil lograrla, menos como estamos ahora.

\- Si tú lo dices. Como sea, si quieres que te la preste, solo no se te olvide que estoy dispuesto a compartirla contigo, ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo. – suspiró Jeanette. – Pero solo hasta que consiga una Mega Piedra propia. Es mejor ganar con tu propia fuerza después de todo.

\- Trato hecho. – concluyó A.J.

De todos modos, Mega Evolución o no, el entrenamiento progresaba a buen ritmo. Con Raticate habiendo dominado el Cabezazo Zen, y con Sandslash logrando dirigir bien su Rodada, volvieron a la parte de entrenar en combate cercano con ayuda de Tyrogue, aunque sin descuidar la parte de la resistencia. El propio A.J se había puesto a practicar junto con Sandslash un poco de escalada, y convenció a Jeanette de que se le uniera, trepándose un pequeño montículo de roca para tener un sitio más despejado donde practicar las batallas.

\- Déjame ayudarte. – dijo A.J estirándole la mano a su compañera para ayudarla a subirse.

Jeanette había tenido que ponerse algo de ropa más ligera, ya que su kimono era poco apto para escalar. No le molestaba, claro, solo se sentía un poco rara de tener que llevar shorts, blusa y botas para escalar, aunque A.J mencionó que le quedaba bien, de modo que lo soportó.

\- ¿Qué te pareció?

\- Me duelen un poco las manos, pero no estuvo tan mal. – dijo ella, moviendo un poco los dedos para sacudirse el dolor.

\- Descuida, la primera vez siempre es la peor. – dijo A.J. – O eso me dijo mi papá la primera vez que me llevó a un viaje de supervivencia para hacerme más fuerte.

\- ¿Viaje de supervivencia? – Jeanette ladeó la cabeza.

\- Una forma amable de decir que caminamos por siempre y nos morimos de hambre. – dijo A.J, riéndose un poco. – Es broma, no es tan malo, pero sí es un poco duro soportarlo. La primera vez casi colapsé de hecho.

\- Suena a que tu padre era bastante duro en su entrenamiento. – comentó ella.

\- Bueno, él siempre dice que hay que ser duro, pero nunca le debes pedir a los demás más de lo que te pides a ti mismo. – dijo él.

\- Hmm… ¿y qué hicieron exactamente en ese "día de supervivencia"? – preguntó la chica interesada. A.J sonrió. Por lo visto iba a empezar con otro interesante relato.

…

 _Fue cuando acababa de cumplir los trece años. No era la primera vez que íbamos juntos de campamento, pero sí la primera donde fuimos a hacer algo más de lo usual. Ya no era solo ir a pescar, prender la fogata para ponernos a cantar y contar historias de terror durante la noche._

 _Aquel día estuvimos caminando por terrenos escarpados, atravesando un río vadeando por la corriente, y escalando algunas colinas rocosas. Las únicas paradas que hicimos fue para almorzar y ocasionalmente si necesitábamos ir al baño. De hecho, en las dos últimas etapas, papá hizo que nos amarráramos entre nosotros y a nuestros Pokémon mientras atravesábamos, para evitar que la corriente nos arrastrara, y salvarnos la vida si caíamos durante el ascenso cuando este se volvió vertical. En dos ocasiones, la cuerda me salvó de una caída de casi diez metros._

 _Pero por fin, y después de una larga escalada, logramos llegar a la cima de la colina, justo a tiempo para observar el atardecer._

 _\- Vamos, hijo, tú puedes. – me decía. – ¡Un último esfuerzo que ya casi llegas!_

 _Casi no sentía mis dedos, y a pesar de los pantalones que llevaba, podía jurar que me había raspado un poco las rodillas escalando contra la roca. Pero me faltaba poco para llegar a la cima. Cuando sentí que ya no podía más, papá me extendió la mano. Lo miré a los ojos, y haciendo un esfuerzo, la tomé y él me ayudó a subir ese último escalón. Sentí un gran alivio de tener mis pies sobre suelo firme nuevamente._

 _\- Buen trabajo, Akira. – me dijo, y el resto de sus Pokémon celebraron con nosotros. Yo no pude hacer más que dejarme caer de sentón._

 _\- Uff, estoy que no doy más. – les dije, tratando de recuperar mi aliento._

 _\- Pero ya ves que vale la pena. Mira hacia allá._

 _Me voltee a ver adonde señalaba. La verdad, después de todo ese viaje, ver la puesta de sol detrás de las montañas desde esa colina hizo que todo ese suplicio valiera la pena. No había sido una mala recompensa, y de alguna manera hizo bastante simbólico que hubiéramos llegado hasta ahí._

 _\- Bueno, no es que me queje, pero… papá, ¿hay algún otro propósito de haber venido hasta aquí? Es decir, es un hermoso atardecer y todo, pero…_

 _\- Qué bueno que preguntas, hijo. – me interrumpió. – Bien, en realidad quería que experimentaras algo por tus propios medios. Son muchos los entrenadores que piensan que su único deber es entrenar a sus Pokémon. Pero yo personalmente, prefiero el enfoque de entrenar CON ellos._

 _\- ¿Entrenar con ellos?_

 _\- Piénsalo de esta manera: no es justo que un entrenador someta a sus Pokémon a un entrenamiento que él mismo no esté dispuesto a pasar. Si ellos tienen que sufrir, derramar sangre, sudor y lágrimas para hacerse más fuertes, entonces yo también. Eso me ayuda a entenderlos mejor, saber cómo se sienten, y además, los motiva a mejorar todavía más. – En eso volteó a ver a todo su equipo. – ¿No es así, compañeros?_

 _El equipo entero, formado por Rhydon, Machoke, Electabuzz, Kangaskhan, Nidoking y Onix, asintió vigorosamente. Era un poco extraño verlos, todos estaban golpeados y agotados, y a pesar de todo se veían realmente felices. Como si estar todos juntos les hubiera hecho más llevadero el viaje. Fue entonces que entendí lo que papá quería enseñarme._

 _\- Ya veo. – le dije mientras veía de nuevo el atardecer, y volvía a sonreír sin poder evitarlo. – ¿Podemos venir a hacer otro viaje como este alguna vez?_

 _\- Cuando quieras, hijo. – dijo papá mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro. – Y cuando seas entrenador, seguro también podrás hacerlo por tu cuenta._

…

\- Ya veo a lo que quería llegar. – preguntó Jeanette. – Entrenar con tus Pokémon siempre lo hace mucho más interesante.

\- Tú debes saber mucho de eso, ¿no? – dijo A.J, y la chica se rio ligeramente. – Bueno, por eso tenerte como compañera de entrenamiento lo hace todavía mejor. Así aprendemos mucho más el uno del otro.

\- Me halagas. – Jeanette volvió a mirarse las manos. – Bien, en cuanto mis manos dejen de dolerme, ¿qué planeas para el entrenamiento de hoy?

\- Aquí hay bastante espacio para batallas de entrenamiento con todos nuestros Pokémon a la vez. – observó A.J. – Descansemos para comer algo y luego podremos comenzar.

Después de una media hora para comer y reponer sus energías tras de esa difícil escalada, la pareja dejó salir a todos sus Pokémon para ponerlos a enfrentarse entre ellos. Esta vez eran ejercicios relativamente ligeros, pues eran más para probar sus ataques y encontrar mejores formas de aprovecharlos.

Sin embargo, hubo un miembro en particular que había encontrado algo más qué hacer. O más bien, un oponente al que no podía enfrentarse por medios convencionales.

\- ¡Rogue, tyrogue!

\- Sprout, sprout, bellsprout.

Hasta ese momento, Tyrogue había tenido sesiones de sparring con todos los Pokémon de A.J y Jeanette, y los había vencido por lo menos una vez. A todos, a excepción de una: Bellsprout.

A pesar de los puños veloces como el rayo de Tyrogue, a Bellsprout solo le bastaba retorcerse hacia los lados o atrás para esquivarlos. Más todavía, en ocasiones usaba sus brazos en forma de hoja para agarrarle el puño cuando tiraba un golpe muy fuerte y lo lanzaba por encima del hombro (a pesar de no tener hombros), haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Tyrogue no se desanimaba y volvía a la carga, pero el resultado era el mismo, no lograba acertar ni un solo golpe y terminaba estampándose de cabeza o de espaldas en el suelo.

\- Ya, suficiente. – dijo A.J, luego de que Bellsprout ya había tirado a Tyrogue por duodécima vez durante ese encuentro. – Bien, creo que por fin encontraste la horma de tu zapato.

\- ¿Rogue? – dijo el pequeño Pokémon Luchador, como preguntándose qué lo había golpeado.

\- Oye, Jeanette, ¿dónde le enseñaste eso a tu Bellsprout? – preguntó A.J interesado. – Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eso también parecían movimientos como de artes marciales, como lanzamientos de judo o algo, ¿no?

\- Aikido, de hecho. – asintió la chica. – Es una forma de compensar por la falta de tamaño y fuerza de Bellsprout. En el aikido la clave es usar la fuerza del oponente, y depende más de lanzamientos y agarres en lugar de golpes y patadas.

\- Genial. – sonrió A.J, pensando que tal vez podrían adoptar algo de eso para ellos.

\- ¡Rogue, rogue, tyrogue!

En ese momento, Tyrogue comenzó a hablar con Bellsprout. Por un momento los entrenadores creyeron que estaba molesto por haber perdido, pero Bellsprout asentía como si estuviese respondiendo preguntas. Acto seguido, la planta se acercó a su entrenadora y se puso a hablarle. Jeanette asintió una vez que captó el mensaje.

\- ¿Puedes entender lo que dice? – preguntó A.J.

\- No exactamente, es más algo… de empatía, por decirlo así. – explicó Jeanette. – Pero creo que Bellsprout trata de decirme que Tyrogue quiere aprender cómo combatir contra una oponente como ella. ¿No es así?

\- Sprout. – La pequeña planta confirmó con un asentimiento.

\- Bueno, ¿tienes alguna idea? – preguntó A.J, y Jeanette se puso pensativa.

\- El aikido requiere que tengas los pies bien apoyados en el suelo. Un ataque tipo Tierra que sacuda el suelo debajo del oponente podría ser de ayuda, o alternativamente, algo que saque al oponente volando por los aires.

A.J pensó en esto. La primera opción parecía la más viable, debido a que Tyrogue era efectivamente un combatiente terrestre. Además de eso, tenía a Sandslash para enseñarle Bulldozer, que era exactamente el tipo de ataque que necesitaría en caso de enfrentar a un oponente como Bellsprout. Ya con eso, estaba empezando a formarse un nuevo plan de entrenamiento.

\- De acuerdo, Tyrogue, ¿estás dispuesto a aprender nuevos movimientos con nosotros? – preguntó el peliverde.

\- ¡Rogue! – Tyrogue se golpeó sus pequeños puños y asintió vigorosamente. Se veía entusiasta por empezar pronto.

En aquel momento Sandslash estaba en una sesión de sparring con Scizor, así que los entrenadores los llamaron para que se detuvieran por un rato. Al explicarles lo que planeaban, A.J le indicó a Sandslash que le diera una demostración del movimiento Bulldozer para que Tyrogue la siguiere. El puercoespín se puso lado a lado con el Pokémon Luchador y levantó ambas garras mientras se enfocaba.

\- De acuerdo. ¡Sandslash, muéstrale cómo se hace, Bulldozer!

"Sand… SLASH!"

Sandslash golpeó el suelo con ambas garras, causando un pequeño temblor que sacudió a Tyrogue, pero logró mantenerse de pie. Sandslash se dio la vuelta y le explicó a Tyrogue lo que había hecho, y el Pokémon Luchador asintió al captar el mensaje, tomando su propia postura y levantando sus pequeños puños de la misma manera.

\- ¡Ty… ROGUE!

Siguiendo los movimientos de Sandslash, Tyrogue golpeó el suelo de la misma manera, pero no causó ningún temblor. En vez de eso, solo enterró ambos puños y tuvo que sacarlos de nuevo. Sin amilanarse, volvió a intentarlo, pero el resultado fue el mismo, hasta que Sandslash le hizo un gesto para que se detuviera, y le explicó lo que estaba haciendo mal. Específicamente, que probablemente estaba golpeando con demasiada fuerza, y para hacer bien el movimiento tenía que contenerse un poco la fuerza. Golpear con suficiente fuerza, pero no demasiada.

A.J y Jeanette se quedaron viendo a los Pokémon. Probablemente eso les llevaría algo de tiempo.

…

Tardó aproximadamente dos horas en hacerlo bien, pero Tyrogue por fin había encontrado la fuerza correcta para golpear el suelo y utilizar Bulldozer. Cuando volvió a pelear contra Bellsprout, los temblores le ayudaban a inmovilizarla y le daban una pequeña ventana para acertar algunos golpes, finalmente anotándose una victoria contra la planta. El siguiente paso sería un movimiento de soporte, así que ahora se encontraba entrenando con Jeanette y su Scizor.

\- Ahora, la clave para aprender Doble Equipo es conseguir la velocidad correcta. – le explicó Jeanette a Tyrogue, con su Scizor de pie junto a ella. – Si te mueves demasiado rápido o demasiado lento, no podrás crear la imagen. Scizor te lo demostrará.

Scizor asintió y rápidamente comenzó a moverse alrededor, dejando a sus dobles por todas partes para que Tyrogue lo viera. Desaparecieron poco después, y el verdadero Scizor retornó a su posición inicial.

\- ¿Ahora lo ves? – continuó Jeanette. – Has demostrado ser muy rápido sobre tus pies, así que necesitas encontrar la velocidad correcta para crear los clones. Ahora inténtalo tú.

\- ¡Ty! – Tyrogue asintió y se puso de pie, listo para su primer intento.

Dio un paso rápido hacia un lado como se lo había visto a Scizor, pero no apareció el clon. Lo intentó de nuevo en la dirección opuesta, pero volvió a fallar. Y otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que Jeanette le indicó que se detuviera.

\- Lo estás haciendo demasiado rápido. Intenta ir más despacio. – sugirió Jeanette. Tyrogue trató de desacelerar, pero al parecer se fue al otro extremo: ahora iba demasiado lento para crear un clon. – Tengo una idea. Intenta acelerar con cada paso hasta que encuentres la velocidad correcta. ¿Listo? ¡Adelante!

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Jeanette, Tyrogue comenzó a moverse de izquierda a derecha, acelerando solo un poco con cada paso. Lento pero seguro, fue acelerando el paso, un poco más rápido cada vez. Medio minuto más tarde, logró crear un clon transparente que parpadeó por un par de segundos antes de desaparecer por completo.

\- ¡Ahí! – Jeanette levantó la mano para que se detuviera. – Hazlo de nuevo, de la misma forma que ahora.

Una vez más, Tyrogue dio un paso hacia un lado, creando un clon por un segundo que desapareció al instante. Jeanette asintió con aprobación: eso quería decir que se iba acercando.

\- Bien hecho. La velocidad correcta para hacer un Doble Equipo perfecto es solo un poco más alta de cómo lo acabas de hacer. Comienza desde ahí y encuéntrala.

Tyrogue asintió y continuó con su entrenamiento. Lento pero seguro, sus clones parecían durar un poco más con cada movimiento, y en menos de un par de horas, tuvo éxito en crear uno que duró lo suficiente para ser útil. Con un poco más de práctica, podría ser capaz de moverse entre ellos y crear clones en movimiento para confundir aún más al adversario.

…

Mientras el sol se iba poniendo, Tyrogue y Sandslash se habían trabado en un último combate de entrenamiento antes de terminar el día. Tyrogue soltaba su ráfaga de Puño Bala, mientras Sandslash usaba sus garras cubiertas en Pinchazo Venenoso para tratar de desviar los golpes. Aunque los golpes evidenciaban que no había bloqueado la totalidad del ataque, se veía mucho mejor que si los hubiera recibido todos directamente.

\- De acuerdo, suficiente los dos. – anunció A.J. – Bien hecho, Sandslash. Tu Pinchazo Venenoso también servirá como defensa al igual que como ataque. Ya puedes descansar.

\- ¡Sandslash! – Sandslash asintió y lo retornó a su Pokébola por el momento. El entrenador miró entonces a Tyrogue.

\- Y en cuanto a ti, Tyrogue, estoy impresionado de lo rápido que aprendiste los movimientos que te hemos enseñado. Kiyo te ha entrenado muy bien, no hay duda.

\- ¡Tyrogue! – El pequeño peleador volvió a golpear sus puños y asintió felizmente. Parecía muy orgulloso de su progreso, y tenía el derecho de estarlo.

\- ¿Imagino que habrás disfrutado entrenar con nosotros? Sí, apuesto a que había cosas que no te esperabas, como esos lanzamientos que te hizo Bellsprout.

Tyrogue frunció el cejo ligeramente. No fue particularmente divertido que esa planta lo azotara, aunque le ayudara a aprender. A.J solo se rio y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- Hey, no hay por qué avergonzarse. Ella es como tú: utiliza lo que tiene de la mejor manera que puede. Como no tiene tu fuerza para dar golpes, usa la del oponente para su ventaja. Y también funcionó para ti, porque te ayudó a aprender una falla en tu estilo, ¿correcto?

\- Rogue. – Tyrogue volvió a asentir.

\- ¿Tal vez también querrías aprender a hacer eso? – preguntó A.J. – Sé que eres fuerte, pero por si te toca enfrentar a un oponente que es más grande y fuerte que tú. Es un truco que puede resultar útil para esas ocasiones. Seguro que Jeanette y Bellsprout estarán felices de enseñarte.

\- ¡Rogue, tyrogue!

A.J volvió a sonreír. Sin duda apreciaba el entusiasmo del Pokémon en el entrenamiento. Tenía un gran espíritu de lucha, un deseo de aprender, y no demostraba miedo por ningún oponente o desafío que tuviera enfrente. De cierta manera él era igual: era consciente de sus limitaciones, pero siempre esforzaba por superarlas, y siempre tomaba todo lo que podía para sí mismo de sus compañeros de equipo y rivales. Así era como A.J había desarrollado su estilo de batalla, iniciando por cómo tomó un poco de los métodos de sus dos padres para él.

A.J había disfrutado enseñarlo tanto como le había ayudado con su propio entrenamiento, y entonces, comenzó a ocurrírsele una idea.

\- Dime algo, Tyrogue, esto sonará raro, pero… ¿te gustaría ayudarme en mi revancha? - preguntó A.J.

\- ¿Rogue? – Tyrogue ladeó la cabeza.

\- Piénsalo: así le puedes mostrar a Kiyo todo lo que has aprendido con nosotros. ¿Qué me dices?

Tyrogue desvió la mirada ligeramente. A.J no estaba seguro de si le gustaba o no la idea, así que rápidamente agregó:

\- Hey, está bien, solo fue una idea. No es que te vaya a obligar a hacer algo que no quieres.

A.J podía ver por su expresión que, aunque el Pokémon no parecía estar totalmente a bordo con la idea de enfrentarse a su entrenador, tampoco le tenía aversión. Probablemente querría probarse a sí mismo y mostrarle a Kiyo lo que había aprendido de entrenar con A.J. El entrenador decidió no ponerle presión. Todavía quedaba tiempo antes de la revancha, y si Tyrogue no tenía ganas de hacerlo, simplemente encontraría otra manera.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después…**_

El día había llegado. A.J y Jeanette atravesaron las puertas del Gimnasio de Ciudad Matcha, listos para la revancha. El peliverde tomó un profundo respiro mientras se acercaba al líder del gimnasio, que parecía estar esperándolo.

\- Por fin regresaste. – dijo Kiyo con una sonrisa. – Debo decir que viniste un poco después de lo que esperaba.

\- Decidí hacer unos cuantos días más de entrenamiento. – replicó A.J.

\- Bien, veamos si dieron fruto. – Kiyo miró al anciano de silla de ruedas que estaba junto a él. – Maestro Hamm, si le place, ¿puede hacer de réferi para este encuentro también?

\- ¿Tengo otra opción? – replicó el anciano en una voz falsamente gruñona.

Una vez de vuelta en la arena, entrenador, líder de gimnasio y réferi asumieron posiciones. Aquel día no había estudiantes, así que únicamente estaría Jeanette para animar a A.J. El anciano comenzó a anunciar las reglas.

\- La revancha entre el retador, Akira Jouda, y el líder de gimnasio Kiyo comenzará ahora. El encuentro consistirá de tres asaltos de uno a uno sin sustituciones, y el retador tendrá que ganar dos de las tres batallas para obtener la medalla. El entrenador tendrá el primer turno.

\- De acuerdo, ya es hora. – A.J arrojó su primera Pokébola. – ¡Vamos, Raticate!

\- ¡Raticate! – El roedor de tipo Normal chasqueó sus dientes, listo para pelear.

A.J notó que Kiyo arqueaba una ceja al ver a su Pokémon elegido. Un tipo Normal parecía una elección extraña contra un gimnasio de tipo Luchador a primera vista, pero él quería tomar un enfoque diferente, otra estrategia.

\- De acuerdo, aquí está mi primera elección. ¡Ve, Hitmonlee!

\- ¡Lee, lee, hitmonlee! – El Pokémon pateador mostró sus habilidades haciendo algunas patadas altas con su pierna izquierda, terminando con una patada giratoria derecha para aterrizar en una posición de guardia. El anciano levantó la mano.

\- ¿Listos? ¡A PELEAR!

\- ¡Hitmonlee, inicia con Onda de Vacío! – ordenó Kiyo.

A.J casi jadeó de shock al ver a Hitmonlee girando sobre una de sus piernas para luego golpear al frente con sus palmas, disparando una ráfaga de aire comprimido contra Raticate. El ataque fue veloz y lo aturdió al instante, dejándolo expuesto.

\- ¡Ahora, Doble Patada! – gritó Kiyo.

Con una carrera rápida, Hitmonlee se acercó a Raticate y soltó una ráfaga de patadas veloces por todo el Pokémon rata, mandándolo hacia atrás con una directa al estómago, sacándole todo el aire. Sin embargo, Raticate rápidamente se levantó y miró desafiante a su contrincante.

A.J entrecerró los ojos mirando a Hitmonlee, y luego hacia Kiyo. Por lo visto no sería el único que trataría de usar una estrategia diferente para la revancha. Onda de Vacío era un ataque de mediano alcance y logró tomarlos por sorpresa brevemente, pero por suerte su entrenamiento de resistencia impediría que Raticate cayera con solo un par de golpes superefectivos.

\- ¡Ahora, Patada Llameante!

\- ¡Lee! – Hitmonlee se lanzó rápidamente hacia Raticate, con su pie derecho al rojo vivo antes de estallar en llamas para dar una patada giratoria.

\- ¡Ve bajo tierra, Raticate, usa Excavar!

Ya repuesto del asalto inicial, Raticate rápidamente se zambulló en el suelo y se enterró para escapar bajo tierra, esquivando la Patada Llameante. Las llamas apenas sí le rozaron la cola mientras hacía su escape, pero fuera de eso no causó ningún daño.

\- ¡Pon atención al suelo, Hitmonlee!

\- Hitmonlee…

El Pokémon pateador cerró los ojos y escuchó. A.J se imaginó que probablemente estaría tratando de percibir las vibraciones de la tierra para predecir por dónde saldría Raticate. Eso no importaría mucho, sin embargo, ya que había más de una forma de atacar desde debajo de la tierra.

\- ¡Jálalo hacia abajo! – gritó A.J.

Unas pocas grietas aparecieron justo entre los pies de Hitmonlee. Pero antes de que pudiera saltar, Raticate salió con los colmillos al aire listos y le mordió la pierna a Hitmonlee, arrastrándolo para abajo y dejándolo enterrado hasta las axilas. Mientras intentaba salirse a fuerza, Hitmonlee de pronto se tensó y gruñó de dolor. A.J sonrió; le había dado instrucciones a Raticate para que le mordiera las piernas a sus oponentes durante las sesiones de entrenamiento. Y después de un buen rato, Raticate salió del agujero de entrada y se dio la vuelta para encarar al indefenso Hitmonlee.

\- ¡Cabezazo Zen!

\- ¡Rat! – La cabeza de Raticate comenzó a brillar de azul y se lanzó contra Hitmonlee que seguía forcejeando por salir, conectando un golpe superefectivo justo en medio de sus ojos. La rata rebotó hacia atrás y aterrizó, listo para otro intento.

\- ¡Así se hace, Raticate, de nuevo! – ordenó A.J.

El Raticate de A.J Raticate se preparó para otro Cabezazo Zen. Otro golpe como ese podría fácilmente darle vuelta el curso del encuentro a favor del entrenador, pero Kiyo rápidamente reaccionó a él.

\- ¡Usa Onda de Vacío en el suelo!

Para liberarse del agujero, Hitmonlee golpeó con sus palmas el suelo a su alrededor, y la onda logró agrandar el agujero y hacerlo salir disparado hacia arriba justo cuando Raticate vino a darle otro cabezazo. Kiyo rápidamente aprovechó el impulso del salto para lanzar un contraataque.

\- ¡Patada Llameante!

\- ¡Hitmon… LEE! – Hitmonlee alzó su pierna derecha y esta se prendió en llamas, listo para dar una patada hacha de fuego desde el aire, pero A.J se anticipó y preparó un contraataque propio.

\- ¡Muérdele la pierna con Super Colmillo!

En vez de tratar de esquivarlo, Raticate saltó hacia Hitmonlee con los dientes listos, y los enterró en la pierna llameante de Hitmonlee soportando el calor. Hitmonlee se tensó del dolor, y el shock momentáneo le dio a A.J la oportunidad de seguir presionando.

\- ¡Azótalo y después lánzalo!

Apretando más los dientes, Raticate jaló a Hitmonlee sobre su cabeza y lo estampó de cara en el suelo, y después otra vez de espaldas. Acto seguido, el Pokémon rata comenzó a girar para ganar impulso y le soltó la pierna para mandarlo a volar. Hitmonlee sin embargo se las arregló para girarse en el aire y aterrizar a salvo.

\- ¡Super Colmillo!

\- ¡Patada Llameante!

Raticate y Hitmonlee cargaron uno contra el otro con dientes brillantes y piernas llameantes respectivamente. Raticate saltaba y se agachaba para esquivar las patadas de fuego, al tiempo que intentaba hincarle los dientes a Hitmonlee. El segundo usaba sus manos para mantener a Raticate lejos tratando de acertarle sus patadas. A.J sin embargo se percató de que los ataques de Hitmonlee habían bajado su ritmo, así que dejó que Raticate mantuviera la prisión un poco más.

De repente, la suerte se volcó a favor de Hitmonlee cuando logró empujar a Raticate con una Onda de Vacío a quemarropa directo a su cara, y asestó una Patada Llameante hacha directo en su cabeza, causando que el Pokémon rata estallara en llamas. Pero desafortunadamente para Kiyo y Hitmonlee, los ojos de Raticate se tornaron rojos, indicando la activación de Agallas, y A.J rápidamente lo aprovechó.

\- ¡Ataque Rápido!

\- ¡Onda de Vacío!

Mientras Raticate se lanzaba dejando un rastro blanco, Hitmonlee golpeó con las palmas para mandar otro estallido de aire para mantener a su oponente a raya. El Pokémon rata no se dejó amilanar y cargó otra vez, forzando al pateador a seguir alternando palmadas para mantenerlo alejado mientras retrocedía, y en ese momento las mordidas en las piernas de Hitmonlee comenzaron a pasar factura. Se apoyó demasiado fuerte en una y se tensó de dolor, dándole a Raticate la ventana para embestirlo en el estómago, aterrizando del otro lado. Sin embargo, la quemadura actuando le impidió atacar de nuevo dándole un respiro a Hitmonlee.

Hitmonlee tenía marcas de mordidas en ambas piernas, pero la derecha parecía la más dañada. Tal vez podría aprovechar de acercarse para usar otro Super Colmillo, o mejor, otro Cabezazo Zen.

\- ¡Hitmonlee, usa Corpulencia! – ordenó Kiyo.

\- ¡Mon… LEE! – Hitmonlee brilló con un aura roja y flexionó sus brazos, por un momento haciendo que se volvieran de flacos a musculosos junto con su torso y piernas, potenciando su poder de ataque y defensa. Ya de vuelta a la normalidad, Hitmonlee miró furioso a Raticate tomando su postura de guardia nuevamente.

\- ¡Cabezazo Zen! – gritó A.J, y Raticate se lanzó con su cabeza brillando de energía psíquica.

\- ¡Onda de Vacío a fuego rápido!

Una vez más, en vez de soltar un solo estallido de aire, Hitmonlee comenzó a soltar estallidos cortos alternando palmadas, solo que esta vez los hizo a un ritmo mucho más rápido y gracias al incremento anterior también eran más potentes. Si bien no pudo parar el Cabezazo Zen, se las arregló para disminuirle el poder a la mitad y salvarse de la peor parte, además de lograr alejar a Raticate.

\- ¡Patada Doble, ahora!

Listo para otra ronda de patadas de fuego rápido, Hitmonlee se lanzó contra el todavía aturdido Raticate, cuyas quemaduras volvieron a arder, para preocupación de A.J.

\- ¡Usa Excavar y escapa! – gritó A.J.

Raticate rápidamente se zambulló bajo la tierra, escapando de la ráfaga de patadas. Hitmonlee miró a su alrededor, mientras que Kiyo no iba a caer dos veces en el mismo truco.

\- ¡Salta por todo el campo, Hitmonlee, no te quedes quieto!

\- ¡Lee! ¡Lee! ¡Lee! – Usando su pierna izquierda, Hitmonlee se impulsó y empezó a saltar por todo el campo. Si Raticate trataba de jalarlo al suelo otra vez, la tendría más difícil para atraparlo desprevenido.

\- ¡Raticate, vuelve a salir usando Ataque Rápido! – gritó A.J.

\- ¡RAT! – El Pokémon Normal salió de golpe del suelo dejando un rastro blanco, bastante lejos de Hitmonlee, y saltó tan alto que casi llegó hasta el techo del gimnasio. Sin embargo, Kiyo rápidamente se percató de que el movimiento no era un ataque: era para tomar impulso para el verdadero.

\- ¡Cabezazo Zen!

Raticate cargó hacia abajo como un meteoro azul directo hacia Hitmonlee, y Kiyo no pudo hacer más que contrarrestarlo con uno propio y esperar lo mejor.

\- ¡Patada Llameante voladora, a máximo poder!

Hitmonlee prendió su pierna derecha en llamas y se impulsó con la izquierda, dejando atrás un rastro de fuego. La Patada Llameante se encontró con el Cabezazo Zen, y los ataques al colisionar estallaron en fuego y humo, enviando a ambos Pokémon a volar hacia atrás de vuelta en el campo. Por alguna clase de milagro los dos lograron aterrizar de pie, pero entonces la quemadura de Raticate volvió a arder y se desplomó en el suelo, para no volver a levantarse. Tres segundos más tarde, Hitmonlee cayó sobre su rodilla y también colapsó, incapaz de continuar.

\- ¡El Pokémon del retador cayó primero! ¡Esta ronda es para el líder del gimnasio! – declaró el anciano.

\- Ah, rayos. – dijo A.J recuperando a su Raticate. – Bien hecho, Raticate, ahora toma un descanso.

\- Después de un encuentro tan cerrado, podría estar feliz con un empate. – dijo Kiyo. – Me impresionas, tu Raticate peleó bastante bien incluso con desventaja de tipo.

A.J sonrió por el cumplido, y aunque le molestó un poco haber perdido el primer asalto, al menos le ayudó a ver algunas cosas. En su primer encuentro Hitmonlee (que estaba casi seguro era el mismo) no había usado Onda de Vacío, así que tuvo que asumir que aunque Kiyo usara los mismos Pokémon que antes, probablemente les habría cambiado los movimientos para tomarlo con la guardia baja. El entrenador intercambió una mirada con su compañera, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato pero sin perder ni un segundo de vista la batalla. Esta le dio una mirada que él reconoció, como si le dijera "apenas comenzamos, todavía puedes ganar" y ambos se asentían uno al otro.

\- ¡Ya que perdió la ronda, el retador elige primero ahora! – declaró el anciano.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Sandslash, tu turno!

\- ¡Slash! – El Pokémon tipo Tierra chocó sus garras, listo para pelear. Kiyo, por su parte, trajo a un oponente familiar.

\- ¡Ve, Primeape!

\- ¡Primeape! – El híbrido de mono y cerdo apareció en el campo, y por su reacción al ver a Sandslash, era el mismo de antes. Sandslash también parecía feliz de verlo.

A.J miró a ambos Pokémon en el campo. Kiyo había cambiado el orden de los dos últimos Pokémon para confundirlo un poco más. Si no tenía cuidado, el segundo asalto sería una repetición del final en el encuentro pasado. Esta vez perder no era una opción.

\- ¿Listos? ¡A PELEAR!

\- ¡Comienza con Fisura, Sandslash! – ordenó A.J.

Sandslash clavó ambas garras en el suelo con fuerza, enviando la grieta hacia debajo de los pies de Primeape. El líder del gimnasio pareció sorprendido; ese era un movimiento inicial algo extraño, como evocando su anterior derrota, pero A.J sabía lo que hacía ahora. Solo contaba con que Kiyo hiciera lo que él esperaba.

\- ¡Salta y usa Acrobacia! – exclamó Kiyo, y Primeape saltó para evitar la Fisura y bajar con una patada hacha giratoria sobre la cabeza de Sandslash. Tal como A.J lo esperaba.

\- ¡Defiéndete con Pinchazo Venenoso y luego contraataca! – ordenó A.J.

\- ¡Slash!

Sandslash se agachó ligeramente y recubrió ambas garras en energía púrpura tóxica justo a tiempo para cubrirse la cabeza, escudándose de la patada hacha. Logró suavizar el impacto con sus patas traseras y rápidamente empujó a Primeape hacia atrás, dejándolo abierto para un tajo diagonal desde abajo justo al aterrizar.

\- ¡Sigue así, Sandslash!

\- ¡Contraataca con Puño de Hielo, Primeape!

Las garras venenosas se encontraron con los puños congelantes. A.J observó con satisfacción cómo Sandslash lograba mantener el paso con la velocidad de ataque Primeape esta vez, incluso forzándolo a ponerse a la defensiva y saltar hacia atrás para tomar algo de distancia antes de contraatacar. Ninguno logró conectar un golpe sólido durante el intercambio.

\- ¡Golpe Centrado! – ordenó Kiyo.

\- ¡Rápido, Sandslash, Bulldozer!

Golpe Centrado era un movimiento poderoso, pero el tiempo para cargarlo era un enorme hándicap, así que Primeape tuvo que saltar para alejarse y cargarlo a salvo. Sin embargo, no se alejó lo suficiente, y el Pokémon tipo Tierra logró mandarle su ataque. La onda sísmica sacudió el suelo debajo de los pies de Primeape e interrumpió la carga, dejándolo aturdido y abierto para otro ataque.

\- ¡Tumba de Rocas!

\- ¡Sand! – Sandslash volvió a golpear el suelo con sus garras, invocando una barricada de piedra alrededor de Primeape para atraparlo. Las piedras atraparon sus brazos y lo dejaron incapaz de moverse o romperlas para escapar, con solo la mitad de su rostro visible.

\- ¡Sandslash, Pinchazo Venenoso desde arriba!

Sandslash corrió hacia su oponente indefenso, con su garra derecha brillando en púrpura. El Pokémon tipo Tierra saltó y conectó el golpe en toda la cabeza de Primeape. El rostro de A.J se tornó en una sonrisa al ver que el rostro de Primeape tomaba un tinte púrpura, pero se desvaneció cuando vio la vena brotándole en su sien, y sus ojos poniéndose rojos de furia.

\- ¡PRIII… MEAPE! – El Pokémon Luchador gritó a todo pulmón y sacudió los brazos violentamente, destrozando sus grilletes de piedra en pedazos. A.J no se dio cuenta de lo que pasó hasta que Kiyo gritó su siguiente orden.

\- ¡Puño de Hielo! – Lo siguiente que supieron fue que un puño helado golpeó a Sandslash en el estómago y le sacó el aire. El puercoespín salió volando y tuvo que girarse en el aire para enderezarse y aterrizar a salvo.

\- ¡Bulldozer! – gritó A.J. Sandslash estaba listo para mandar su onda sísmica, pero no le serviría de nada.

\- ¡Terremoto! – replicó Kiyo.

Ambos Pokémon azotaron el suelo con sus extremidades superiores para enviar sus respectivos temblores. Sin embargo, el terremoto de Primeape se tragó totalmente el Bulldozer de Sandslash casi de inmediato, y sacudió toda el área cercana, casi tirando a Jeanette de su asiento, mientras Kiyo y el Maestro Hamm permanecían inmutables. Primeape solo se detuvo cuando el veneno actuó, pero para entonces ya le había dado un buen sacudón a Sandslash.

\- ¡Tumba de Rocas, ahora! – ordenó A.J.

\- ¡Golpe Centrado! – replicó Kiyo.

Por un momento, parecía que Sandslash lograría atrapar a Primeape de nuevo, pero el mono-cerdo dio un solo puñetazo que hizo pedazos la pared rocosa. A.J también notó que Primeape no recargó el ataque antes de conectarlo.

\- ¿Cómo pasó eso? – preguntó A.J.

\- Golpe Centrado usualmente tiene un retraso para recargar, pero he entrenado a Primeape para que lo utilice más rápido a costa de reducir su poder. – explicó Kiyo. – Pero eso no es un gran problema con el incremento de poder de antes.

\- ¿Cuál incremento de poder? Yo no…

\- ¡A.J! – lo llamó Jeanette. – ¡Ese Primeape debe tener la habilidad Punto de Furia!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – jadeó A.J, y entonces entendió.

Punto de Furia potenciaba el poder de ataque al máximo cuando el usuario recibía un golpe crítico, el cual A.J se imaginó que sucedió cuando Sandslash conectó aquel Pinchazo Venenoso a la cabeza. Más todavía, aquel ataque de Terremoto significaba que Sandslash no podía intentar escabullirse bajo tierra sin arriesgarse a sufrir daño masivo. Podía intentar ganar tiempo para hacer que el veneno hiciera su trabajo, pero Kiyo no le dejaría hacer eso. De nuevo, todavía tenía una carta más para jugar. Era hora de ponerla a uso.

\- ¡Listo, Primeape, usa Puño de Hielo! – gritó Kiyo.

\- ¡Sandslash, Rodada! – ordenó A.J.

Sandslash se enrolló en bola y comenzó a rodar por el suelo. Kiyo se quedó por un momento sorprendido del hecho de que el Pokémon de A.J había logrado romper el límite de cuatro movimientos, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

\- ¡Primeape, esquiva! – ordenó Kiyo. A pesar de los efectos del veneno, Primeape saltó al lado izquierdo para evadir el ataque inicial, pero A.J no había terminado con él.

\- ¡Dos setenta hacia la derecha! – gritó A.J.

Siguiendo la orden de A.J, Sandslash siguió acelerando mientras hacía un giro cerrado hacia la derecha, llegando demasiado rápido para que Primeape lo esquivara de nuevo y pasándole por encima. Apenas sintió que el ataque había conectado, Sandslash dejó de rodar y se dio la vuelta para volver a encarar a su oponente. Primeape lo miró desafiante, solo para volver a sentir el efecto debilitador del veneno de nuevo.

\- ¡Primeape, usa Terremoto de nuevo! – ordenó Kiyo. Primeape estaba listo para enviarle otro temblor por toda la arena, pero A.J no se lo iba a permitir.

\- ¡Rodada, tan rápido como puedas!

Para ganar más impulso, Sandslash saltó en el aire antes de enrollarse, lo que le dio un arranque más rápido mientras comenzaba a rodar contra Primeape. Y funcionó: Sandslash consiguió golpear a Primeape antes que lograra golpear el suelo con sus puños, motivando a A.J a presionar con el ataque.

\- ¡Ciento ochenta a la izquierda! – dijo el entrenador. Sandslash dio una vuelta en U y regresó en la dirección opuesta. Solo tenían que esperar hasta que el Pokémon Tierra estuviese en la posición correcta. – ¡Noventa a la izquierda!

Dicho y hecho; Sandslash giró hacia la izquierda y se fue directo hacia Primeape. Ya que no podía ver hacia donde iba, tenía que confiar en su entrenador para que lo guiara por el campo. A.J mentalmente le agradeció a su mamá por la idea de usar ángulos como indicaciones para que Sandslash supiera cuánto tenía que girar. Consiguió conectar dos golpes seguidos, el segundo más fuerte que el primero, y además el veneno seguía en efecto.

Primeape se debilitaba con cada golpe, y para rematar con cada segundo que pasaba el veneno le drenaba más y más su energía. A.J notó que el líder del gimnasio se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba los puños, tratando de pensar en algo, hasta que al fin gritó una orden.

\- ¡Primeape, usa Golpe Centrado al suelo, rápido!

Justo cuando Sandslash le venía de nuevo a toda velocidad, Primeape cargó a medias un Golpe Centrado y lo dirigió hacia el suelo frente a él. El golpe terminó abriendo un cráter que forzó al Sandslash rodante a salir volando por el aire, dejándolo abierto para un contraataque.

\- ¡Puño de Hielo! – ordenó Kiyo.

\- ¡Pri… MEAPE! – El puño congelador conectó en Sandslash mientras caía, haciéndolo salir despedido hacia atrás. Por una mezcla de su entrenamiento de resistencia y algún milagro, se las arregló para volver a levantarse, listo para otro intento.

\- Fue muy inteligente, usar Rodada de manera tan efectiva. Me recuerda a Whitney, por cierto. – dijo Kiyo. – Pero también conozco maneras de contrarrestarlo.

\- Eso no quiere decir que vamos a perder ahora. – replicó A.J.

Sabiendo que estaban ya en sus últimas, entrenador y líder de gimnasio decidieron que era hora de terminar el asalto. El siguiente ataque determinaría el resultado.

\- ¡Sandslash, Rodada!

\- ¡Primeape, Golpe Centrado a todo poder!

Mientras Primeape comenzaba a cargar su puño para el golpe decisivo, Sandslash hizo lo propio saltando hacia atrás para tomar distancia y ganar impulso. El puño de Primeape brilló con la carga total mientras Sandslash se aproximaba como una aplanadora viviente lista para aplastarlo. Primeape soportó el efecto del veneno mientras se preparaba para dar el puñetazo final…

\- ¡Tres sesenta a la derecha, Sandslash! – gritó A.J.

Pero en vez de cargar de frente, A.J esperó hasta que Sandslash se acercó apenas lo suficiente para que Primeape para que fallara el Golpe Centrado. Y no solo eso: el giro repentino le hizo ganar algo de velocidad y cuando volvió, el veneno actuó otra vez y dejó a Primeape indefenso contra el inminente ataque. El Pokémon Luchador salió volando por los aires y cayó de espaldas, con los ojos dándole vueltas y dejando salir un gruñido de dolor y agotamiento.

\- ¡Primeape ya no puede pelear, Sandslash gana! – declaró el Maestro Hamm. – ¡Este asalto es para el retador!

\- ¡Sandslash, alto! – gritó A.J para hacer que dejara de rodar. Sandslash frenó de golpe y se dio la vuelta para ver a su enemigo caído, y asintió con satisfacción, feliz de haber podido cobrarse su derrota pasada.

\- Bien hecho, Primeape, ahora descansa. – dijo Kiyo recogiendo a su Pokémon, para luego mirar a A.J. – De nuevo me impresionas, Akira. Veo que has trabajado duro para encontrar formas de superar el estilo de batalla de mis Pokémon.

\- Estuvo muy cerca, pero al menos funcionó. – replicó el retador.

\- Bueno, este es el decisivo. ¿Listo para el asalto final? – preguntó el líder de gimnasio mientras tomaba la última Pokébola.

\- Tanto como jamás lo estaré. – A.J retornó a Sandslash y lo felicitó silenciosamente por un trabajo bien hecho. Luego le echó una mirada a Jeanette, cuya expresión se había vuelto más y más emocionada en el transcurso del encuentro. Los dos volvieron a sonreírse y el chico enfocó su atención en el campo de batalla antes de coger su última Pokébola.

\- ¡Hitmonchan, sigues tú! – dijo Kiyo. El último como A.J esperaba, pero si Hitmonlee y Primeape tenían trucos bajo la manga, Hitmonchan seguro también los tendría.

\- Es hora. ¡Ve, Tyrogue!

\- ¡Rogue, tyrogue! – El pequeño Pokémon Luchador encaró a su contraparte evolucionada, golpeándose sus pequeños puños.

\- ¿Chan? – Hitmonchan ensanchó los ojos, como si reconociera a Tyrogue como un viejo compañero de entrenamiento. Kiyo rápidamente lo entendió.

\- Espera, ¿ese es…?

\- ¿El mismo Tyrogue que me prestaste para entrenar? Sí, es él. – asintió A.J. Aunque le dejó a Tyrogue pensárselo, el día anterior finalmente le preguntó si quería ayudarle o no, y para su deleite aceptó. Y ahora estaba ansioso de demostrar todo lo aprendido.

\- Bueno, esto es inesperado. – sonrió Kiyo. – Pero de nuevo, nunca dije que no pudieras utilizarlo para enfrentarme, ¿verdad?

\- ¡El asalto final empieza ahora! – anunció el Maestro Hamm. – ¿Listos? ¡A PELEAR!

Por pura casualidad, ambos oponentes gritaron la misma orden, exactamente al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡PUÑO BALA!

Tyrogue y Hitmonchan cargaron uno contra el otro y se encontraron en el medio del campo, soltándose una ráfaga de feroces puñetazos uno al otro. Por un rato, pareció que los dos estaban igualados, pero tras unos segundos se volvió claro que el tamaño más pequeño de Tyrogue le daba una ligera ventaja, haciéndolo un blanco más pequeño y permitiéndole esquivar y acertar más golpes que Hitmonchan. Aunque no se fue limpio: cuando conectó un gancho al hígado, Hitmonchan contraatacó con un uppercut de izquierda que lo hizo volar.

\- ¡Demolición como practicamos! – ordenó A.J.

Tyrogue adoptó postura de jinete y cargó ambos puños con energía naranja antes de lanzarse contra Hitmonchan. Sin una orden, Hitmonchan se colocó en guardia, y A.J supo que usaría un Contraataque, como lo hizo en su encuentro anterior. Se estaba arriesgando mucho con esta movida, pero si funcionaba, la recompensa sería enorme.

Tyrogue envió su puño derecho hacia la cara de Hitmonchan, que bloqueó tal como lo predijo. Sin embargo, justo cuando canalizó la energía a su propio puño para dar el golpe de Contraataque, Tyrogue encajó su puño derecho en su estómago, sacándole el aire e interrumpiendo el contragolpe.

\- ¡Puño Bala! – ordenó A.J.

Tyrogue rápidamente liberó los puñetazos a fuego rápido en cada centímetro de Hitmonchan que pudo alcanzar: en la cara, pecho, estómago, brazos, y terminó con un uppercut de derecha que mandó al Pokémon boxeador a caer de espaldas. Rápidamente se levantó, frotándose la mandíbula adolorida antes de volver a ponerse en guardia.

\- Vaya, eso fue inteligente. – admitió Kiyo. – Usualmente proteges tu rostro antes que el resto del cuerpo. Tenemos que trabajar en eso. ¡Hitmonchan, Puño Trueno!

\- ¡Esquiva, Tyrogue! – contraatacó A.J.

\- ¡Rogue!

Mientras Hitmonchan trataba de golpear a Tyrogue con sus puños cargados de electricidad, el segundo se agachaba y saltaba para evadir los golpes. Una vez más, su tamaño pequeño lo hizo un objetivo más difícil, y aunque Hitmonchan tenía puños rápidos, Tyrogue podía verlos venir con facilidad gracias a haber hecho sparring con él antes. Y viendo que no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, Kiyo cambió su enfoque.

\- ¡Hitmonchan, usa Finta!

\- ¡Chan, chan! – Hitmonchan bajó su postura y comenzó a mover el cuerpo de lado a lado agresivamente mientras se acercaba, describiendo un ocho al hacerlo. El peleador más pequeño trató de seguirlo, pero Hitmonchan se aproximó demasiado rápido y antes de darse cuenta, un uppercut de izquierda lo hizo volar por los aires.

\- ¡Puño Trueno! – ordenó Kiyo.

\- ¡Hitmon… CHAN! – Hitmonchan echó atrás su puño derecho y este empezó a traquetear con electricidad, conectándole un gancho de derecha cuando Tyrogue estaba cayendo, haciéndolo caer hasta el otro lado del campo.

\- ¡Una vez más, Finta!

Igual que antes, Hitmonchan vino aproximándose a Tyrogue rápidamente formando un patrón de zigzag. Sin saber de dónde vendría el puñetazo, A.J decidió no arriesgarse.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, Tyrogue, Doble Equipo!

Justo cuando Hitmonchan estaba por llegar a dónde estaba Tyrogue, su puño lo atravesó, haciéndolo desaparecer. Al mirar alrededor, vio que muchas copias de Tyrogue habían aparecido por todo el campo. Kiyo le echó una mirada a A.J, que replicó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, habías dicho que querías que aprendiera de nosotros, así que le enseñamos algunos trucos. – le dijo el entrenador peliverde, para luego mirar a su compañera, que asintió y sonrió también. Una vez que hubiera ganado, hizo una nota de agradecérselo apropiadamente por ayudarle con esa parte del entrenamiento.

Tyrogue continuó moviéndose por todos lados dejando más y más clones a su paso, mientras que Hitmonchan permaneció inmóvil, mirando alrededor en busca del verdadero, sin éxito. Kiyo por su parte parecía inseguro de qué hacer, hasta que decidió tomar acción.

\- ¡Muévete con Finta y usa Puño Trueno hasta que encuentres al verdadero!

\- ¡Hitmonchan!

Hitmonchan cargó los dos puños con electricidad, y comenzó a desplazarse velozmente de un clon al siguiente para dar un puñetazo. El primero fue fallido, igual que el segundo, pero Hitmonchan se movía rápido y en pocos segundos disipó la mitad de los clones. Tyrogue trató de crear más para compensar, pero Hitmonchan tuvo un golpe de suerte y le pegó al verdadero, y Kiyo rápidamente decidió capitalizarlo.

\- ¡Puño Bala, que no escape!

Hitmonchan rápidamente soltó una furia de puñetazos sobre Tyrogue, terminando con un gancho de derecha a la cara. El Pokémon más pequeño saltó para ponerse de pie y se frotó la mejilla antes de golpearse sus dos puños e indicar que estaba listo para más.

\- Veo que Tyrogue tiene tanto espíritu como siempre. – dijo Kiyo.

\- Debiste verlo durante el entrenamiento. – sonrió A.J. – Tenías razón, es un buen compañero de entrenamiento. Sentí que debíamos enseñarle algunos trucos para agradecerle su ayuda.

\- Entonces déjame mostrar mi aprecio como se debe. ¡Hitmonchan, usa Finta de nuevo y Puño Trueno!

Igual que antes, Hitmonchan comenzó a amagar rápidamente por el campo, tratando de confundir a Tyrogue para que no supiera por dónde o cuándo atacaría. A.J sin embargo tenía una última carta por jugar, pero tenía que arriesgarse mientras Hitmonchan se acercaba a Tyrogue.

\- ¡Bulldozer! – gritó A.J.

Justo cuando Hitmonchan estaba a punto de ponerse en rango, Tyrogue golpeó con sus puños para sacudir el suelo. Aunque eso no detuvo el ataque de Hitmonchan, le interrumpió su trabajo de pies por un par de segundos, retrasando el Puño Trueno lo suficiente para ver por dónde vendría.

\- ¡Esquívalo y lánzalo! – ordenó A.J.

Justo cuando Hitmonchan lanzó el puñetazo eléctrico, Tyrogue se agachó y se coló por debajo del brazo estirado, teniendo cuidado de agarrarlo por el antebrazo que no estaba electrificado. Usando el propio impulso de Hitmonchan, Tyrogue lo jaló por encima del hombro y lo lanzó para que cayera sobre su espalda, azotándolo sobre el duro suelo. A.J le echó una mirada a Jeanette, que le sonrió con orgullo; ella y Bellsprout se lo habían enseñado.

\- ¿Hitmonchan, estás bien? – preguntó Kiyo. Hitmonchan se frotó la espalda, pero le devolvió a mirada a Tyrogue desafiante. – Bien, mantengamos el paso, ¡Puño Bala!

\- ¡Tyrogue, ya sabes qué hacer!

Hitmonchan una vez más se lanzó a la carga con sus puños veloces, solo que esta vez Tyrogue no intentó contrarrestarlos con los propios, eligiendo simplemente esquivarlos. Justo cuando Hitmonchan se disponía a dar el golpe final, Tyrogue se agachó y le agarró el brazo de nuevo, haciéndole otro lanzamiento. El patrón volvió a repetirse después con otro Puño Trueno.

\- ¡Tyrogue, Doble Equipo una vez más! – ordenó A.J, y Tyrogue invocó a sus clones.

\- Hitmonchan, quédate quieto. – le advirtió Kiyo. – No podemos arriesgarnos todavía.

Mientras Hitmonchan permanecía firme en el centro del campo, Tyrogue continuó corriendo creando clones por todo el lugar. A.J presentía que sabía lo que estaban haciendo: iban a esperar a que ellos atacaran para luego replicar con un puñetazo de Contraataque. Era un riesgo, pero si podían conectar un buen golpe esta vez, terminaría el encuentro con una victoria.

\- ¡Tyrogue, Demolición!

Tyrogue saltó con sus puños brillando de color naranja contra Hitmonchan. Habiendo aprendido de su intento anterior, mantuvo un puño alto para cubrirse la cara y el otro sobre el torso, y funcionó: Tyrogue mandó un puño a la cara y el otro al estómago. Hitmonchan entonces brilló con el aura del Contraataque y echó atrás su puño derecho. Este tenía que ser el golpe decisivo…

… Y falló. Por una pulgada, pero lo dejó abierto para que Tyrogue le agarrara el brazo y lo lanzara por encima del hombro de nuevo. A.J ordenó otro ataque de Demolición antes que se pudiera levantar, y Tyrogue le saltó encima a Hitmonchan para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el último aire que le quedaba. El Pokémon boxeador dejó salir un último gruñido y desparramó los brazos en el suelo. El encuentro había terminado.

\- ¡Hitmonchan ya no puede continuar! ¡Tyrogue es el ganador! ¡La victoria es para el retador, Akira Jouda!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! – A.J alzó su puño triunfante.

\- ¡Tyrogue! – El pequeño Pokémon Luchador también levantó sus brazos en señal de victoria. Pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca.

Mientras Tyrogue comenzaba a cambiar de forma y a aumentar de tamaño, todos los presentes, Kiyo, A.J, Master Hamm, e incluso Jeanette, que se había puesto de pie para ir a felicitar a A.J, se quedaron viendo lo que sucedía. La cabeza de Tyrogue se volvió más grande y puntiaguda, sus brazos más largos y delgados, al igual que sus piernas, y una cola que parecía una tercera pierna le salió por detrás. Al disiparse la luz, Tyrogue ya no estaba: en su lugar se encontraba su forma evolucionada.

\- ¡Top, top! ¡Hitmontop! – anunció el recién evolucionado Pokémon.

\- Wow. Esa última batalla debió ser lo bastante intensa para él. – dijo Kiyo. – Me impresionas, no solo ganaste sino que lo hiciste evolucionar. Y yo nunca le enseñé esos movimientos de lanzar al contrario, fue muy inteligente.

\- De hecho fue ella. – A.J señaló a Jeanette. – Tyrogue estaba haciendo algo de sparring con su Bellsprout, y nos imaginamos que podría aprender uno o dos trucos con ella.

\- En mi familia tenemos algunos conocimientos de artes marciales. – explicó Jeanette. – Le enseñé a mi Bellsprout algunas técnicas de aikido, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo tiene que enfrentarse a oponentes que la superan en tamaño y fuerza.

\- Ya veo. – asintió Kiyo. – Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¿Maestro Hamm?

\- ¡Ahí te va, chico! – El anciano se sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo arrojó a Kiyo. El líder de gimnasio lo atrapó y se lo presentó a A.J. Estaba diseñada como una mano negra con el contorno blanco, en posición para dar un golpe de karate.

\- Joven Akira, has demostrado ser un digno oponente, y me enorgullece entregarte mi primera Medalla Marcial. Felicidades.

\- Gracias. – El entrenador cogió su medalla y la miró con orgullo, para luego observar a Hitmontop. – Bueno, asumo que querrás que te lo devuelva ahora que terminó el entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

\- De hecho… estaba pensando que deberías quedarte con él un poco más. – sugirió Kiyo. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en nuestro primer encuentro? Te di a Tyrogue para que entrenaras esperando que les ayudase a ambos a volverse más fuertes, y tenía razón. Después de este encuentro, siento que puede beneficiarse todavía más entrenando contigo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Ha sido un excelente compañero de entrenamiento y todo, pero no quisiera llevármelo así nada más.

\- Te diré qué: puedes quedártelo hasta después de la Liga Índigo. Iniciar con un gimnasio me quita mucho tiempo de mi entrenamiento, y cualquier experiencia que le puedas ayudar a ganar ciertamente sería de gran ayuda.

\- Bueno, ¿si él no tiene objeciones? – A.J miró a Hitmontop.

\- ¡Top, top! – Igual que cuando era Tyrogue, chocó sus dos puños y asintió.

\- Bien, creo que ahí está tu respuesta. Seguro que será un gran aliado para tu equipo.

Metiéndose al bolsillo su recién ganada medalla, A.J estrechó la mano con Kiyo, prometiéndose ambos seguir fortaleciéndose y aprendiendo.

* * *

 _ **Un par de días después…**_

Después de todo ese entrenamiento y una gran victoria, A.J y Jeanette decidieron tomarse el día libre. Pasaron la noche en el Centro Pokémon y tras una buena noche de descanso, su siguiente destino sería Isla Cinnabar.

Mientras Jeanette iba a conseguirles sus boletos para el ferry, A.J se había quedado en el Centro Pokémon para recoger a los Pokémon de ambos y llamar a casa. El peliverde decidió intercambiar algunos de los suyos, y estaba por recibir a los nuevos en breve.

\- Todo listo. – dijo mientras mostraba la Pokébola en la pantalla para confirmarlo. – Gracias, papá.

\- Cuando quieras. – replicó el hombre. – Y por cierto, sobre esa chica que mencionaste, ¿cuándo me la presentarás? Muero por conocerla.

\- Pronto, espero. – sonrió A.J. – Tal vez la próxima vez que pase de visita en casa pueda convencerla de que venga también.

\- Lo estaré esperando. Bien, debo volver al trabajo. No olvides llamarme cuando llegues a Cinnabar.

\- Lo haré, papá. Nos vemos.

Terminando la llamada, el adolescente peliverde le dio la vuelta a su silla y se fue hacia donde estaba el mostrador de la Enfermera Joy para esperar que le entregaran sus Pokébolas y las de Jeanette. Por un momento había considerado decirle a su papá que su mamá iba camino a hacerles una visita, pero decidió no arruinarle la sorpresa. Se sentiría muy feliz cuando la viera.

Unos minutos más tarde, vio a Jeanette entrando al Centro Pokémon junto con su Bellsprout. Ella inmediatamente lo vio y se aproximó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa que se le hacía más encantadora cada vez que la veía.

\- El ferry a Cinnabar saldrá dentro de tres horas. – le dijo mientras le entregaba su boleto.

\- Gracias. – le dijo. – ¿Alguna razón en particular para elegir Cinnabar, de todos los lugares?

\- Mis padres siempre han dicho que debería tomarme descansos y actuar como una adolescente normal. – le dijo ella. – Creo que permitirme ir a un destino turístico suena bien, y ya que además hay un gimnasio, los dos podemos avanzar en nuestros viajes Pokémon.

\- ¿Ya has ido antes? – preguntó A.J interesado.

\- Algunas veces. – admitió ella. – De hecho, tenemos una casa de veraneo allá.

\- Eso es genial. Y bien, ¿descansaremos en Cinnabar un par de días antes de retar al gimnasio?

\- Si eso te parece bien. – sonrió de nuevo Jeanette.

A.J volvió a sonreírle. Sí, después de todo ese entrenamiento, definitivamente le vendría bien un descanso, y Cinnabar sonaba tan buen destino como cualquier otro. Además, no había ido a la playa en un largo tiempo.

De repente, no pudo evitar tener la imagen mental de Jeanette en traje de baño enfrente del mar, sonriéndole y saludándole. La visión lo dejó desorientado por un momento.

\- ¿A.J? Hey, A.J. – La mano que se movía frente a él lo sacó del trance. – ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? No, nada. – dijo tratando de disimular su expresión de vergüenza con una gran sonrisa.

Jeanette ladeó la cabeza y frunció el cejo ligeramente, como si no se lo tragara, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarlo. El chico se preguntó por qué de pronto pensó en ello. De nuevo, no podía evitarlo: Jeanette era muy hermosa, y aunque su usual atuendo de kimono resaltaba su atractivo único, no podía negar que le gustaba lo que había debajo. Había tenido una buena vista mientras entrenaban bajo aquella cascada.

Por suerte para él, un repentino alboroto en el lobby del Centro Pokémon descarriló su tren de pensamiento. Ya que todavía tenían que esperar, fueron a ver qué pasaba, y resultó que había una pequeña multitud de entrenadores viendo la televisión. Quizás había algo grande.

\- Hey, ¿qué ocurre? – le preguntó A.J a una de las que observaban.

\- ¡Es la final de un torneo de batallas dobles en Fuchsia! – respondió la chica. – ¡Está que arde, tienen que verlo!

A.J y Jeanette miraron la televisión. Era una transmisión en vivo de una batalla intensa, y cuando la cámara enfocó a los entrenadores, A.J y Jeanette rápidamente reconocieron a uno de los dos equipos.

\- Vaya, pero si es Ash. – A.J sonrió al ver a su amigo y rival. – Y el otro, ¿no fue el que ganó en el Domo de Batalla?

\- En efecto es él. – Jeanette asintió, y viéndolos más de cerca cuando la cámara los volvió a enfocar, notó algo muy peculiar en ellos. – Sabes, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero… se parecen mucho entre ellos.

A.J miró a su compañera y luego a la televisión de nuevo. Salvo algunas diferencias superficiales, como tono de piel, color de ojos, y que Ash tenía marcas en las mejillas que a Red le faltaban, sí pudo ver que había un gran parecido físico entre ellos. Las gorras parecían reforzarlo aún más, y si no lo supiera mejor, casi podrían pasar por hermanos o parientes cercanos.

Dejando eso de lado, sin embargo, la batalla en curso era feroz: Red y Ash comandaban a un Charmeleon, y a un Pokémon verde que A.J asumió rápidamente que sería la forma evolucionada del tipo Hierba (Snivy, si recordaba correctamente) que Ash había usado en su último encuentro allá en Ciudad Crimson. Los otros dos usaban a un Blastoise, y una tortuga cuadrúpeda verde que le crecían árboles en el lomo.

\- ¡Veinticinco a que la tortuga verde los aplasta! – dijo uno de los espectadores sacando billetes para apostar.

\- ¡Que sean cincuenta! – dijo otro.

\- No lo sé, el que se llama Ash ganó con aquel Pikachu cuando tenía todo en contra.

\- Meh, eso fue pura suerte de tontos, no hay forma de que haga un truco como ese esta vez. – replicó el primero. A.J se ofendió por ese comentario.

\- Retráctate por eso.

\- ¿Discúlpame?

\- Dije que te retractes por eso. – repitió A.J. – Yo conozco a ese chico, sus victorias no son por pura suerte.

\- ¿Oh sí? ¿Es amigo tuyo? – El otro sujeto cruzó los brazos y sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Pues ya que preguntas, sí lo es, y además un muy buen entrenador. – asintió A.J con orgullo. – No he podido vencerlo en una batalla todavía, y seguro que podría patearte el trasero igual de fácil. Tal vez hasta más.

\- ¿Conque sí? ¿Entonces por qué no pones tu dinero donde está tu boca? ¿Cuánto quieres apostar?

\- ¿Qué tal quinientos?

Para sorpresa de todos, fue Jeanette la que ofreció la cantidad. A.J y todos los demás se quedaron viéndola, con caras de "¿Estás bromeando?", pero la chica mantuvo la calma y sacó los billetes de su bolsa.

\- No te preocupes, A.J. Lo tengo cubierto. – dijo ella antes de mirar al sujeto que hizo la apuesta inicial. – Bien, ¿aceptas?

\- ¡Ja! ¡Debería darte vergüenza, niño, dejar que tu novia te cubra! – replicó el sujeto. – ¡Más te vale conseguirle algo para compensar la pérdida después!

A.J no sabía si debía aclarar o no que Jeanette no era su novia (no que fuese adverso a la idea), o decirle que no debería apostar su propio dinero así, pero al ver su expresión de determinación, eso selló el trato.

\- ¡Muy bien, lo tienes!

A.J fijó los ojos en el televisor y apretó los puños. Ya que de todos modos faltaba para que saliera el ferry, quedarse a ver la batalla y animar a su amigo no parecía una mala forma de matar el tiempo.

El Blastoise rápidamente fue noqueado del encuentro, pero la otra tortuga (identificada después como Torterra) la dio al Servine de Ash (como se llamaba la evolución) y al Charmeleon de Red muchos problemas, soportando el castigo y devolviendo mucho a cambio. El otro sujeto con el que A.J había apostado ya celebraba que ganaría quinientos billetes fáciles.

\- Vamos, Ash. No me decepciones ahora, amigo. – murmuró A.J.

\- ¡Jaja, no hay forma de que salgan de ese atolladero! – se rio el otro tipo en su cara.

Y parecía que así sería… hasta que Ash hizo lo impensable. Le dijo a Red que tenía que EVOLUCIONAR su Charmeleon para ganar. La reacción colectiva fue un "¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?!" de todos los que observaban el encuentro, y la gente en el estadio parecía estar de acuerdo. Todos se quedaron en shock por lo ridículo.

Pero no tanto como lo estarían cuando, siguiendo de manera reacia el consejo de Ash, Red intentó darle a su Pokémon un discurso motivador. Uno bastante malo, admitiéndolo, pero de algún modo funcionó. El Charmeleon de Red evolucionó en el acto, y usando su recién aprendida Ola de Calor, se llevó la victoria para ellos.

\- No. Es. Posible. – La quijada caída del sujeto no tenía precio.

\- Te lo dije. – sonrió A.J con satisfacción.

\- ¡Es una locura! ¡Solo tuvo suerte de nuevo! – gritó el sujeto.

\- No estás tratando de poner excusas para no pagar la apuesta, ¿verdad? – preguntó Jeanette, obligando al sujeto a honrar su parte del trato y entregarle el dinero a A.J a regañadientes. El chico se lo metió al bolsillo sin ceremonia alguna, y le dijo a Jeanette que salieran de allí. Probablemente usaría esas ganancias para comprarle algo lindo más tarde.

Todos tenían su propio estilo de batallas, y en el caso de Ash, parecía involucrar sacarse sorpresas a diestra y siniestra. Por loco que pareciera, si le funcionaban, tenía que estar preparado. La próxima vez que se vieran en el campo de batalla tenía que estar listo para no volver a perder contra él.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Y por fin está hecho! Uff, aquí está el oneshot que le debía a **darkdan-sama.** Como lo prometí, algo sencillo con A.J. Aunque ya ha tenido bastante exposición en los oneshots de Erika y Jeanette, todavía le faltaba un poco en cuestión de trasfondo, así que decidí profundizar en sus relaciones familiares y cómo estas influenciaron su estilo de entrenamiento. Y también, me tomaré la libertad de decir que el flashback con A.J y su padre sobre entrenar CON tus Pokémon es un pequeño golpe a los entrenadores como Paul y sus actitudes. No creo que sería tan disfrutable si fueras tú del lado receptor de esos métodos, ¿verdad? En una escala mayor para el Resetverso, decidí agregar los siguientes puntos.

Primero, quise explorar un poco los gimnasios de Kanto fuera de los de los juegos, y ya que en estos explícitamente se dice que el Dojo de Artes Marciales de Saffron era el gimnasio oficial hasta que llegó Sabrina, puedo imaginarme que hay una historia similar aquí (para ser explorada en un futuro oneshot). Obviamente, ellos eligieron abrir su nuevo gimnasio en otra parte, y la razón del por qué el Maestro Hamm está en silla de ruedas, esa es otra historia para otro día. Para la locación Ciudad Matcha es donde tiene lugar el episodio de Porygon, y elegí esa ubicación en específico por tener lugar antes de Cinnabar. Una cosa más: el Tyrogue Kiyo le dio a A.J NO es el mismo del que se hizo amigo en el anime, solo para que quede claro.

Segundo, en la batalla entre Otoshi y la mamá de A.J, decidí agregar un preview de algunas de las habilidades de la Evolución BREAK (o Rompedora). Aparte del incremento de poder general, yo sugerí que además también ofrezca cierto grado de protección contra las habilidades que se activan por contacto. Esa parte la tomé de mi oneshot fuera del Resetverso "Ash vs Paul – Revancha en el Lago Acuity", donde mostré al Swellow de Ash con Armadura Trueno y esta le protege contra el Cuerpo en Llamas de Magmortar. Dicho eso, ya que la del Marowak de Otoshi todavía está incompleta, cualquier parte del cuerpo que no quede envuelta en la capa de energía permanece vulnerable, así que necesitan perfeccionarla para conseguir protección total.

Supongo que no necesitaré marcadores de tiempo aquí, ya que la escena final dejará claro cuándo tiene lugar este oneshot. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estén atentos para futuras historias. Hay otro casi listo que también tengo pendiente, y debo terminar de traducir el de Tracey. Gracias por los reviews a **hpinvidente, darkdan-sama, BRANDON369** y **Jigsawpunisher.** ¡Nos vemos!

 **P.D:** Le diría al Guest que se firmó como **Juan** en la historia principal que no tengo idea de por qué tangente se fue que no captó mi punto, pero dudo que lea esto.


	70. Gaiden de Lord Helix

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden de Lord Helix**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular le pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Entre todas las religiones que se formaron a través de la existencia de la humanidad, no hay ninguna tan perfecta y justa como el Helixismo, las crónicas de los logros del avatar de la libertad y la anarquía en persona. Y si no estás convencido de eso, entonces un poco de tu tiempo es todo lo que necesitas para que te convenzas…

* * *

En este mundo, todo proviene del Helix. Toda la vida pertenece al Helix, y viven sus vidas bajo las órdenes y ritmo del Helix. Ese es el evangelio, la verdad de nuestro mundo.

Porque ha habido muchas religiones que no siguen la verdad del Helix, sino que eran creaciones del Domed, la encarnación de la falsedad y la distorsión, el heraldo del caos y esparcidor de mentiras. El Domed no es de fiar, pues fue él quien previno la iluminación de muchos hijos leales del Helix, condenándolos bajo ninguna culpa excepto la suya propia.

Pero eso no es más que una simplificación de la maravillosa y correcta historia que es la que se pasa de generación entre nuestros justos, los únicos herederos del paraíso del Helix, los perfectos y únicos guardianes de la verdad, listos para iluminar las mentes corruptas y envenenadas por los mitos del Domed, o como la falsa deidad equina conocida como "Arceus" ha sido declarada de haber forjado el tiempo, el espacio y todo lo conocido de la nada. Pero en serio, ¿cómo pudo semejante milagro ser posible si Arceus, el Pokémon Alpha, el Falso Creador, no hubiese sido bendecido por el Helix, fuente de vida y luz que guía nuestros pasos? Así, para los Seguidores del Equino que dicen lo contrario, el Helix es la verdadera fuente de todo, y cualquier argumento que lo contradiga es una perversión de la verdad. No existe argumento opuesto que se pueda considerar como verdad, pues el Helix es la verdad en sí misma, y todo lo que no es verdad es Anti-Helix, así que no puede ser verdad. Ese hecho es incuestionable.

Habiendo ya establecido la necesaria y verdadera información de que el Helix es infalible y honesto, es tiempo de explicar los mitos detrás de él, la historia heroica de cómo el Helix llegó a nuestro mundo a bendecirlo y darnos a las criaturas inferiores una iluminación, descendiendo al nivel de un simple y mortal Pokémon para mostrarnos el significado del verdadero sufrimiento y el honor, así permitiéndoles a los seguidores del Helix dispersar la telaraña de mentiras que el Domed utiliza para nublar nuestras mentes con la falsedad de sus enseñanzas, lo que le permitió al Falso Creador ser adorado sin ninguna consecuencia.

Como verán, aunque el Helix en la fuente de todo, y perfecto en todo sentido, la meta que guiará al mundo hacia un mejor mañana y el único salvador contra la oscuridad del Equino y el Domed, también es inalcanzable, demasiado alto y perfecto para la comprensión de nuestras mentes inferiores y pecaminosas, así que lo aceptamos como nuestro guía. Así, el Helix, en su amabilidad y magnificencia, decidió descender a nosotros en muchas formas, todas marcadas por el Helix para ayudarnos a entender su grandeza.

Pero una forma que asumió en particular brilló intensamente por encima del resto, y el símbolo más importante de su eterna obra de pureza y bondad para permitirnos entender por qué es él y no el Equino que gobierna sobre nada más que heces, el verdadero guía para todos nosotros. Ese símbolo es el Pokémon que los no creyentes llaman "Omanyte" y su evolución "Omastar", que se consideran simples Pokémon extintos, pero son mucho más. Pues como verán, aunque el Helix decidió reencarnar en la piel de un Pokémon inferior, lo hizo como un Pokémon parte tipo Agua, el elemento de la vida misma, portador de cosas buenas pero también una fuerza terrible, una perfecta metáfora de lo que el Helix es capaz de hacer en su agenda por justicia.

Este recipiente del Helix tomó el nombre de Lord Helix, y aunque los de su especie se han extinto, tal vez como una advertencia de que no podrá guiarnos al camino de la gloria y los cielos por todo nuestro tiempo en el velo mortal, ha inspirado a muchos otros en la batalla con las fuerzas malignas del Domed, el adversario del Helix ejemplificado por las especies "Kabuto" y "Kabutops", la completa antítesis de la anarquía y la libertad que representa el Helix. Ambos han luchado uno contra el otro de muchas formas, tomando muchos avatares a través de las eras, siendo los más famosos el Lord de los Cielos Libres, el Pidgeot Mesías, Campeón de Todos y Salvador de las Almas Perdidas, y su opuesto el Flareon Hereje, el Falso Amigo y Profeta, Sirviente del Domed, Aliado del Equino y Tentador de los Mareeps Inocentes. Sus batallas han dado forma al mundo entero, ya sea por simple interferencia, en el trasfondo, o tomando un rol activo. Las agendas del Helix y el Domed trabajan de maneras misteriosas, y sin nuestro conocimiento completo, no podemos decir que sabemos cuál es su gran plan. Pero si el Helix no es nada sino verdad y bondad, ¿por qué deberíamos dudar de sus acciones? Las ansias del Domed en busca de obtener control y orden podrían sonar atractivas, pero no son sino mentiras del Anti-Helix para traicionar la libertad que nos han prometido.

Pero al final, una constante sí ha permanecido a través de todas estas peleas en la historia de nuestro mundo: sin importar cuánto lo haya intentado el Domed, sin importar cuántas victorias pequeñas el Flareon Hereje haya logrado sobre el Pidgeot Mesías, sin importar cuántas veces el Farfetch'd Heroico, el Devoto Charmeleon y muchos otros avatares del Helix perecieron en la eterna lucha contra el Domed, el Helix siempre ha prevalecido al final. Así, sin importar lo oscura que sea la noche, lo atrayentes que parezcan el orden y el control por encima de incertidumbre de la anarquía y la libertad, la luz del Helix siempre encontrará una forma de prevalecer y darle esperanza a quienes la busquen, pues ese es, a diferencia del Equino que pretende ser más, el verdadero gobernante de los cielos.

¡Alabado sea Lord Helix! ¡Que nos ilumine a todos en el camino a un mañana mejor!

…

\- Y esta, amigos míos, es la razón del por qué el Helixismo es la mejor religión de todas. – El devoto Helixiano cerró su libro y se ajustó las gafas mientras sonreía a todos frente a él. – ¿Los he convencido de nuestra verdad y justicia?

El hombre encontró que toda la multitud de niños interesados que había reunido al principio de su sermón se había ido a mitad de ella, y habían dejado sus panfletos pisoteados en el suelo para rematar. Suspiró, cerrando las Sagradas Escrituras del Helix y agarrándose la frente. Sin embargo, igual de rápido apretó sus puños y adoptó una expresión de determinación.

\- Bueno, eso no importa. Seguiré esparciendo la palabra de Lord Helix y ayudando a la gente en el nombre de la anarquía y libertad tanto como pueda. ¡Esto me ayudará a salvar a tanta gente como sea posible! – El hombre rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a otra parte. – ¡No os decepcionaré, Lord Helix!

Y se fue, sin notar el desastre de pixeles giratorios que lo observaba desde hacía como media hora. La abominación se retorció de rabia, en su más cercana aproximación de un suspiro de fastidio.

Luego de que ese maldito Omanyte y esos otros Pokémon frustraron sus intentos de plagar a los humanos para hacerlos iniciar un culto que lo adorase a él, terminaron adorándolos A ELLOS en su lugar. Y sin importar cuántas veces intentaba que los hicieran adorar a la entidad correcta, siempre se iban a seguir a "los buenos". Era irritante que los humanos no siguieran sus enseñanzas como debía ser.

MissingNo gruñó y abandonó ese plano de la existencia poco después. Esa era la última vez que confiaba en la humanidad para que hiciera algo bien, definitivamente.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

¡Feliz Día de los Inocentes! Bueno, al menos en Estados Unidos y Gran Bretaña, pero en fin. Aquí algo rapidito para que se rían, y mientras termino la traducción del otro oneshot que tengo pendiente (protagonizado por Tracey). Hoy se posteará otro más tarde, pero lamentablemente, igual como me pasó el pasado Halloween con los dos que se subieron, no terminaré de traducirlo a tiempo para la fecha, así que iré con calma.

Este oneshot, que es más una pequeña bromita, es por una referencia de los nombres que se da MissingNo en la historia principal, y aquella referencia que dice Pikachu sobre un "culto de MissingNo" durante las aventuras en Ciudad Celadon. A **Viroro** le pareció graciosa la idea de que intenta formar un culto que lo adore, solo para que adoren al equivocado. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? A mí me partió de la risa; veo que no necesita al Sujeto para que lo troleen XD

Bien, despidiéndome hasta la noche para terminar de traducir el oneshot de Tracey, aprovecharé de responderle a **Juan,** viendo que en efecto sí vio mi mensaje en las notas del anterior. Déjame aclarar algunas cosas: primero, me disculpo si te ofendí, pero creo que me malinterpretaste lo que quise decir. Segundo, lo que dije fue que me hiciste una pregunta que YA ESTABA RESPONDIDA, en el mencionado capítulo 25 de la historia principal (y apropiadamente exactamente este mismo día hace un año, nada menos). Y tercero, no sé a qué vienen al caso los autores que mencionas, o sus estilos (la tangente que mencioné). Dicho capítulo está en ambas versiones, la original y mi traducción, así que a menos que te lo saltearas completamente como dije, era prácticamente imposible que no vieras ese mensaje del autor y su opinión sobre escribir lemon. ¿Ya está todo claro?

Ahora sí, gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, UltronFatalis** y **darkdan-sama** (qué pasó que ni un gracias por el oneshot de A.J… es broma XD). A ver si para esta noche tengo el de Tracey, pero el que subirán por el día de hoy, a lo mucho para la próxima semana. Por fortuna, mientras esperan ya tengo otro preparado y traducido que espero que les agrade, para esclarecer otra de las preguntas en el Resetverso. Hasta entonces.


	71. Interludio de Tracey

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Tracey**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hasta los mejores artistas no son inmunes a dudar de sus habilidades, y eso aplica para Tracey Sketchit. Tratando de romper su bloqueo artístico, Tracey se embarca en un encargo para el Profesor Oak en Ciudad New Tork, esperando encontrar una solución, y tal vez conseguir mucho más en el camino.

* * *

 _ **Región Kanto…**_

Los observadores Pokémon eran quizás una de las mayormente poco valoradas y malinterpretadas profesiones en el mundo. Para el ojo común, todo lo que hacían era sentarse a dibujar Pokémon, algo que cualquiera podría hacer con facilidad a full color con un teléfono en esos días y época, pero los observadores eran mucho más que solo eso.

Ellos estudiaban para aprender todo lo que podían de los Pokémon a los que representaban: su biología, sus hábitos diarios, sus personalidades y características únicas. Tenían toda clase de trucos para aproximarse a un Pokémon sin ser atrapados, para simplemente observarlos sin interferir con sus rutinas, y "capturarlos" en una manera que ninguna Pokébola podría hacerlo.

Los dibujos eran más que simples bosquejos o garabatos también: eran retratos vivientes de la esencia de todos y cada uno de los Pokémon, y en un simple instante que le contaba al observador todo lo que necesitaba saber de ese Pokémon en específico, ya fuese el más común de los Rattatas o el enormemente elusivo Mew. Era difícil expresarlo en palabras, pero era algo que cualquier entusiasta sabría con una sola mirada. Entre cada profesión allá afuera, los observadores Pokémon eran verdaderamente los únicos que entendían a un Pokémon en un nivel más profundo que la mayoría.

Así, para muchos no era una sorpresa que Samuel Oak, una de las mayores autoridades sobre los Pokémon en todo el planeta, hubiera sido uno de los mejores observadores Pokémon que vivía, algo que muchos descartaban por enfocarse más en su investigación que cambió al mundo y su tiempo como parte de la generación de Entrenadores Legendarios.

Pero Tracey Sketchit sí lo sabía, y le guardaba un profundo respeto por eso. El Profesor había sido su meta a alcanzar y superar algún día desde que comenzó su carrera como observador Pokémon, y poder trabajar junto a él en algunos de sus libros sobre la investigación era como un sueño hecho realidad. Lo cual también significaba que el joven no podía evitar jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras el Profesor pasaba sus dibujos recientes, mientras los dos estaban en la sala del laboratorio de Oak. No podía evitar mantener los ojos fijos en Oak mientras este estudiaba cada línea, mientras su Marill lo veía preocupada.

\- Y bien. – dijo Tracey, tragando saliva y rascándose el cuello. – ¿Cree que servirán?

Oak no respondió inmediatamente mientras continuaba observando el trabajo de Tracey. Y entonces, dándole una gran sonrisa al joven artista, asintió.

\- Estos son de los mejores dibujos que has hecho. Incluso mejores que los que hiciste para mi colección de haikus el año pasado.

Tracey apenas pudo suprimir su vibrante sonrisa mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente y le pasaba los dibujos a Marill, que los volvió a meter a su mochila.

\- Gracias, Profesor Oak. – Volvió a levantar la mirada, y vio que el todavía sonriente Oak exhalaba un pequeño suspiro.

\- Nos conocemos desde hace años. Puedes llamarme Samuel. – le dijo. Tracey frunció el cejo y sacudió la cabeza de inmediato.

\- No puedo llamar por su primer nombre a alguien tan famoso y que está tan por encima de mí.

Oak gruñó de nuevo. No era la primera vez que tenían esa discusión, y probablemente no sería la última, y ambos lo sabían muy bien.

\- Je, como desees. – Oak se encogió de hombros. – Ese puesto como mi asistente sigue abierto, si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo para aprender uno o dos trucos.

Tracey le sonrió ante la oferta; era algo que frecuentemente traía a colación, desde que Tracey mencionó que convertirse en asistente de Oak era uno de sus sueños de la infancia. Entre ayudar a Oak con algunas ilustraciones para sus libros, y la ayuda ocasional en otros asuntos, el prospecto parecía cada vez más tentador entre más se lo ofrecía Oak, al punto que ya lo consideraba como un asistente honorario a veces. Aunque a Tracey le honraba que uno de sus ídolos le tuviese tan alta estima, por enésima vez tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

\- En serio me encantaría, pero en este momento de verdad que no puedo. – Tracey se rascó el brazo y desvió la mirada, con algo de vergüenza en los ojos. Oak no pareció incómodo por esto, pues simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda amigablemente.

\- Ya lo sé. – Oak volvió a ponerse serio mientras espiaba los dibujos ahora guardados de Tracey. – La Profesora Ivy me dijo que planeas aplicar para un contrato con la Asociación Pokémon. ¿Asumo que estos son los trabajos que presentarás allí?

Tracey asintió de nuevo dándole a Oak una sonrisa tímida y rascándose la nuca. De nuevo evitó su mirada al recordar lo que estaba por venir en unos días.

\- Si todo sale bien, estaré a cargo de dibujar varios posters para eventos importantes, como las Conferencias de la Liga Pokémon, Concursos, el Pokéathlon, y tal vez incluso Exhibiciones. Para un artista independiente como yo, sería un gran paso. – Su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por un cejo fruncido. – Aunque escuché que los jueces son bastante duros.

\- Solo ten confianza en ti mismo y haz lo mejor que puedes. – sonrió Oak de nuevo, mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Estoy seguro que pasarás con honores.

\- Gracias, Profesor. – Tracey no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, echándole otra mirada a sus dibujos, todos los trabajos en los cuales puso su corazón y alma.

De verdad que podía lograrlo. Solo tenía que estar seguro de ello.

* * *

 _ **En el edificio de la Asociación Pokémon…**_

\- ¿A esto le llamas un dibujo?

La confianza de Tracey se desplomó mientras tomaba una expresión sombría. Su mirada se dirigió hacia las paredes de la sala anónima blanca donde se encontraban. Había dos hombres y una mujer, todos elegidos entre los mejores artistas para la Asociación Pokémon: tuvo la suerte de contar con Joon Chase y Lyn Wolfe, un famoso artista de estilo impresionista y una experta en dibujos de Pokémon de Hoenn, entre sus examinadores.

Y estaba el hombre justo frente a él, con una barba poblada y una mirada asesina. Charles Embers, uno de los miembros más antiguos de la asociación Pokémon. Y estaba sosteniendo el dibujo en sus manos como si fuese un insulto al arte.

Tracey tragó en seco al observar el dibujo, una composición titulada "El Corazón de los Pokémon Insectos", mostrando a todos los miembros de su tipo favorito que pudo encontrar en la región Johto, todos bañados por la luz solar y sombreados de una manera que enfatizaba sus rasgos clave mientras realzaba la armonía de la escena. Un dibujo que le llevó más de diez horas completar y que rehízo una, y otra, y otra vez hasta que estuvo satisfecho, y uno de los trabajos de los que más se enorgullecía. Intentó buscar imperfecciones, problemas que podría haber rehecho, tal vez hasta justificados, pero lo veía tan bien como siempre. Abrazando a su Marill, Tracey tragó saliva y miró fijamente a Embers.

\- Señor, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por capturar a los Pokémon Insectos aquí, es de un área poco explorada y…

\- Solo son bichos. – El crítico le dio un golpe al papel, y su mirada se tornó más feroz. – Trataste de hacerlos ver impresionantes con algo de sombra de segundo grado, y ni pusiste atención a la fuente de donde venía la luz. Solo dibujaste lo que querías sin que te importara la composición, y NUNCA deberías dibujar Pokémon pequeños al lado de los más grandes.

Embers continuó, señalando cada imperfección: la forma en como cada Pokémon fue dibujado, su posición en la estructura general, incluso la forma en que el agua que había a un lado no fluía de manera natural, con críticas similarmente duras para cada uno de los dibujos que Tracey le trajo. El observador Pokémon tenía sus ojos fijos en el papel mientras el crítico seguía hablando, con cada imperfección y error volviéndose más y más evidente con cada segundo y palabra dura. Instintivamente se aferró a Marill con más fuerza, mientras ella observaba a su entrenador con preocupación. Mientras Embers continuaba, hasta Chase y Wolfe parecían estar sorprendidos por su intensidad. Todo terminó cuando Embers azotó el dibujo en el escritorio y se lo devolvió violentamente a Tracey. Negando con la cabeza, su mirada se tornó aún más fría.

\- En conclusión, estos dibujos tuyos son muy pobres. No hay profundidad ni nada que se pueda sacar de ellos.

Mientras los ojos de Tracey volvían a fijarse en sus dibujos, se quedó sin palabras para responder. Solo se quedó allí, parpadeando e inmóvil mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la sala. Este solo duró hasta que Chase se aclaró la garganta y atrajo la atención de todos. Tras una rápida revisión al portafolio de Tracey, volvió a mirar al artista.

\- El Sr. Embers tiene razón en algunos puntos. Estos dibujos son bastante básicos, y eso no es lo que buscamos en estos momentos. – le dijo. Wolfe también asintió, acercando los dibujos de Tracey.

\- Lo sentimos, Sr. Sketchit, pero tú no pareces el artista que estamos buscando. Eres bienvenido de aplicar para otra entrevista si crees que has mejorado, sin embargo.

Tracey continuó sin palabras mirando su arte nuevamente. Recogió sus dibujos para meterlos en su bolsa mientras era observado por los jueces, y forzó una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – les dijo mientras les daba la mano a cada uno. No pudo evitar sentir que el apretón de Embers era más fuerte y menos cordial que los otros dos, pero eso probablemente fuese su mente jugándole trucos.

Y así, abandonó la sala sin decir ni una palabra más, mientras otro artista aspirante tomaba su lugar y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida con Marill a su lado, todo el tiempo agarrando sus dibujos, mirándolos lentamente uno por uno. No se sentía enojado, triste ni nada de eso con lo que pasó. Más bien, solo se sentía vacío. Igual que todos los demás dibujos estúpidos que llevaba consigo. No pudo evitar apretarlos mientras él y Marill abandonaban el edificio.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

No tenía oportunidad de quedarse allí a menudo, pero Tracey siempre disfrutaba de una oportunidad de explorar el enorme rancho del laboratorio del Profesor Oak, y ver a todos los Pokémon que vivían allí. El hecho de que uno de los usuarios de Pokédex recientes de Oak había logrado atrapar a una gran cantidad de ellos tampoco hacía daño, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona.

Sentado sobre una roca y observando a un montón de Grimers peleando contra un Farfetch'd que blandía tres puerros, Tracey cogió su lápiz y tomó un lienzo vacío, alternando la mirada entre dicho lienzo y la imagen que tenía enfrente. Era inusual, diferente, y seguramente algo que nadie había dibujado antes.

Pero al poner el lápiz sobre el papel, toda la inspiración se le fue. Solo era una masa de blanco, y cualquier manera de empezar el dibujo se sentía equivocada. Tendría que tomar en cuenta la iluminación encima de ellos, la forma en que la luz hacía resaltar cada característica en el cuerpo del Pokémon, la forma en que se movía, todo. El dibujo tenía que ser absolutamente perfecto.

Luego de quince minutos sin progreso alguno y cuando los Grimers y el Farfetch'd se alejaron de él, Tracey sostuvo el lápiz en señal derrotista y exhaló. Dejó que su mente vagara mientras veía las praderas de hierba y el río fluyendo a su lado, junto con el sol que brillaba encima de él. Todo se sentía digno de ser retratado, una bendición para cualquier artista en busca de inspiración. Entonces, ¿por qué no resultaba para él?

\- Pareces deprimido. – le dijo una voz por detrás. Sorprendido, Tracey se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Pero al ver la cara amigable de Oak, sus preocupaciones se disiparon, y negó con la cabeza.

\- No es nada, Profesor.

\- Si de verdad no fuese nada, no habrías venido aquí. – Oak cruzó los brazos y atravesó a Tracey con la mirada. – Es por lo que te dijo Embers, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Tracey se quedó rígido. Aunque habían pasado semanas desde esa aplicación fallida, escuchar ese nombre lo llevaba de regreso a ese cuarto. Sus ojos se desviaron al instante al lienzo todavía en blanco, mientras seguía sin poder pronunciar una palabra. Oak suspiró y desvió la mirada.

\- Ya he tenido que lidiar con él antes. A veces tiene razón en algunas cosas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo le gusta ser duro por ser duro.

\- Pero tal vez tenga razón. – dijo Tracey, apretando los puños y frunciendo el cejo al mirar el papel. – Hasta ahora solo me dedicaba a DIBUJAR a los Pokémon, nunca me esforcé por capturarlos realmente en el papel. Creí que un buen dibujo sería la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Oak miró el papel, agarrándolo y analizándolo. Solo entonces fue que Tracey pudo notar algunos puntos casi desvanecidos encima, el único remanente de varios intentos de dibujar. El Profesor sacudió la cabeza antes de devolvérselo.

\- Creo que un cambio de aires te haría bien. Quedarte aquí y lamentarte de las cosas no te llevará a ningún lado.

\- ¿Pero a dónde?

\- Si no te molesta, tengo una idea. – sonrió el profesor, poniendo los brazos en la cintura. – Necesito que alguien recoja un paquete que hay para mí en Ciudad New Tork, en las Islas Decolore. Puedo pagarte el boleto si quieres, y con eso podrás disfrutar de unas vacaciones cortas.

Tracey retrocedió un poco ante la oferta. Las Islas Decolore, un pequeño paraíso de islas dispersas que formaban un camino que conectaba Kanto y Unova. Por su tamaño y área no era capaz de formar su propia liga o gobierno central, pero las islas individualmente eran bien conocidas por sus hermosas localidades e interesantes culturas, aunque no fuesen tan populares como Alola o el Archipiélago Naranja. Era un lugar en el que Tracey siempre había tenido un interés en visitar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Y sabiéndolo, negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

\- No puedo aceptar eso.

\- Insisto. De hecho me harías un gran favor si fueras en mi lugar, ahorrándome tiempo. – La mirada de Oak se enfrentaba al intento de negación de Tracey.

Tracey trató de expresar su opinión, pero la mirada de Oak se tornó aún más intensa. No era una expresión inusual en el Profesor, pero ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que a esas alturas no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Así, suspiró derrotado.

\- Está bien, Profesor, lo haré.

\- Muy bien. – sonrió Oak, sacando el boleto y colocándolo en las manos de Tracey. – Asegúrate de visitar el Parque Times y las Colinas Pokémon mientras estás por allá.

Tracey le dio las gracias al Profesor rápidamente mientras miraba el boleto y se perdía en sus pensamientos. Quién diría, quizás ese viaje sería lo que realmente necesitaba.

* * *

 _ **Poco después, en las Islas Decolore…**_

Mientras el sol brillaba en el cielo, Tracey y Marill disfrutaban de la brisa marina en el puente del barco, disfrutando del tranquilo día mientras observaban las islas dispersas que los rodeaban. Unas sonrisas idénticas iluminaron sus rostros: desde el mar, las Islas Decolore le recordaban de su hogar, las Islas Naranja. El timonel del barco incluso era un miembro del Clan Porter, algo poco común en las Islas Naranja y otras regiones en general pero que eran prácticamente los únicos capitanes de cruceros en todo Decolore. El escenario a su alrededor le traía recuerdos de tiempos más sencillos, antes de que llegaran las complicaciones de la vida adulta.

Se sentía como si hubiera pasado toda una vida desde que emprendió su viaje, sin nada excepto su libro de dibujos y unas cuantas Pokébolas, y tras varios años de trabajo ahora era un muy respetado artista, especialmente luego de la oportunidad de conocer a Oak durante una cumbre en Isla Pummelo, donde se impresionó con su trabajo al punto de presentarlo a sus colegas, y la mayoría de ellos tomaron la oportunidad de solicitar sus dibujos como ilustraciones para sus libros o artículos de investigación. Era algo de lo que Tracey estaba orgulloso, y por lo cual siempre estaría agradecido con el Profesor kantoniano.

Y aun así, sus talentos no bastaban. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba? ¿Qué tenía para poder mejorar? Tras tantos años de entrenamiento, ¿qué era lo que necesitaba para aprender cómo ser un buen observador Pokémon?

Tracey se frotó la frente y sacudió la cabeza, echando fuera esos pensamientos. No era momento de lamentarse por sus propios problemas: el Profesor Oak le había encomendado una tarea y no podía decepcionarlo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el paquete envuelto, completamente anónimo y en una caja normal, sin nada que lo distinguiera de un paquete de envíos usual. Tracey probablemente habría dicho que no era nada especial, si no supiera quién era el destinatario: el cuartel general de la Fundación Oak por la Paz en Ciudad New Tork, una organización sin fines de lucro dedicada a los esfuerzos de Oak por mejorar todo el mundo, y los miembros de cada rama habían sido elegidos por el Profesor en persona o por alguien cercano a él. Los procedimientos nunca eran públicos y muchos debatían lo que cada miembro de la fundación hacía en realidad, pero los efectos de la investigación de Oak estaban bien extendidos y eran notables al punto que a nadie le importaba el secretismo. "No le mires los dientes al Ponyta regalado", o así decía el refrán.

Tracey no negaba que sentía curiosidad de echar un ojo al contenido, pero respetaba demasiado al Profesor para hacerlo. Así, estaba determinado a entregarlo, sin importar lo que se le atravesara en el camino. Al menos, eso mantendría fuera de su mente sus propios problemas por un rato.

Justo entonces, la voz de Porter resonó por los altoparlantes:

\- Llegaremos a Ciudad New Tork en aproximadamente treinta minutos. Repito, llegaremos a Ciudad New Tork en aproximadamente treinta minutos.

Tracey se salió de sus pensamientos e intercambió una mirada con su Marill, y el Pokémon de Agua rápidamente saltó a su hombro mientras el observador agarraba el paquete de nuevo, antes de ver como se iban acercando a Ciudad New Tork en la distancia. Le echó una mirada al paquete y sonrió con confianza. Solo tenía que entregarlo y tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para encargarse de sus problemas de artista. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser encontrar la Fundación Oak por la Paz, después de todo?

…

Tracey había subestimado lo confusa que podría ser Ciudad New Tork. La ciudad era conocida por tener muchos locales interesantes, plazas históricas, monumentos e incluso restaurantes, y más importante aún una red aparentemente interminable de calles y avenidas que no iban a ningún lado y a todos lados a la vez, como una telaraña urbana confusa y desordenada. No era muy diferente de Ciudad Castelia en ese sentido, y por eso las dos ciudades eran comparadas a menudo una con la otra. Desgraciadamente, Tracey nunca había visitado ninguna de las dos, así que no tenía idea de cómo orientarse, especialmente con su mapa siendo prácticamente inútil por el constante cambio de avenidas que estaba haciendo. Intentó usar los sentidos de Marill para encontrar una salida, pero el tráfico congestionado y muchos otros ruidos lo volvió una labor infructuosa. Así, él y Marill tuvieron que pasar más de dos horas vagando por los callejones más pobres de New Tork sin rumbo alguno. Tracey soltó un suspiro mientras seguía mirando, encontrándose con otro callejón sin salida en un día lleno de ellos. Al ver a Marill, ella gimoteó por el ruido del tráfico.

\- Bueno, tratemos de volver, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, y el dúo se dio la vuelta para coger otra intersección, encontrándose otra calle con los ladrillos gastados y cubierta de grafiti. Comparada con la mayoría de los limpios y brillantes edificios de las calles principales, estas revelaban un lado mucho más mundano y empobrecido de la metrópolis decoloreana, uno al que probablemente no se le daba tanta atención como su otra mitad más limpia, y aun así coexistían como los dos lados de una misma moneda: un frente limpio e inmaculado, y un patio trasero mucho más desordenado y menos atractivo.

Tracey adoptó una expresión sombría, sintiéndose algo identificado por la dicotomía. Así era como probablemente lo verían otros: un artista "perfecto" con poca o ninguna habilidad real. Uno que no podía encontrar ni una solución sencilla a su bloqueo de artista. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Él mismo dejó que su arte se pudriera en lugar de practicarlo mejor. Era apropiado haber terminado en ese lugar.

Tracey gruñó, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos estúpidos. En serio estaba dejando que esos problemas le volvieran a afectar, y necesitaba algo que lo distrajera.

\- ¡Hey, tú! – Y oportunamente, llegó la distracción.

Tracey y Marill patinaron para detenerse y se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con tres adolescentes delgados y tatuados mirándolo fijamente. Todos sonreían idénticamente, y amarrados en el cuello llevaban bananas como de bandidos. El trío cruzó los brazos a la vez mientras veían al observador y a su Pokémon. Tracey solo parpadeó en respuesta, y entonces, el que estaba en el medio dio un paso al frente y le alargó la mano.

\- Danos todo lo que traes, ahora.

Tracey se quedó confuso por un segundo, antes de recordar su mochila y el bulto cuadrado del paquete de Oak que había adentro. Frunció el cejo y volvió a mirar a los adolescentes, que sonrieron todavía más.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Marill les echó una mirada desafiante a los rufianes al mismo tiempo.

\- Somos los Bandas Azules, y controlamos este lugar. – dijo el aparente líder antes de sacar una Pokébola. – Y quienquiera que ande por aquí tiene que demostrar respeto. Y los que no lo hagan, bueno…

Lanzó la bola al aire, y salió un Scrafty, que no perdió tiempo en presumir y sonreír de igual forma que su entrenador. Tracey habría preparado una defensa, si el hecho de que el líder de los Bandas Azules y su Scrafty se movían en perfecta sincronía, casi hipnotizándolo lo suficiente para coger su libro de dibujos.

Y entonces por poco se da un golpe detrás de la cabeza. ¡Prioridades! Podría pensar en arte todo lo que quisiera después de no estar amenazado. Volvió a observar al Scrafty, grabándose cada detalle: su postura era entrenada y rígida, pero podía ver muy poco en cuestión de golpes o cortes, e incluso sus ojos no brillaban con el mismo fuego que muchos miembros de su especie. Probablemente era más usado para intimidación que para pelear directo; sin embargo, todavía llevaba la misma mirada furiosa de su especie, y no podía descartar que pudiera causarle problemas. En el momento en que Tracey trató de agarrar sus otras Pokébolas, el líder y su Scrafty intensificaron sus miradas.

\- No se te ocurra intentar nada, o te arrepentirás. – El líder frunció el cejo y su Scrafty craqueó sus puños sonriendo. Tracey también frunció el cejo a su vez,

\- Eso está por verse.

El artista dudó en agarrar sus Pokébolas, pero continuó estudiando a sus oponentes. Los Bandas Azules y Scrafty hicieron lo mismo, mientras el tiempo pasaba y nadie se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento. Y entonces…

\- ¡Deténganse ahí, rufianes!

Al escuchar eso, todo mundo se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Todos vieron a un chico mirándolos fijamente. Era bajito y delgado, vestido con un abrigo demasiado grande para él y raído con las mangas demasiado largas sobre una camiseta remendada y pantalones sin zapatos, aparte de una vieja gorra de repartidor de periódicos en la cabeza. Tenía el cabello negro y desordenado, ojeras enormes alrededor de sus ojos escarlatas, y un par de marcas con forma de Z en las mejillas. A su lado se encontraba un Trubbish, dándoles lo más cercano que podía a una mirada fulminante. Tracey parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza con confusión, mientras el chico apuntaba con el dedo a los Bandas Azules.

\- ¡No le van a robar a nadie más!

Los Bandas Azules no parecieron intimidados. De hecho, se rieron de la amenaza mientras volvían su atención hacia el niño.

\- Miren eso, el enano que enseña los colmillos. – El líder caminó al frente, sonriendo todavía más. – Casi eres adorable, ¿lo sabías? ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a jugar? Los adultos estamos trabajando aquí.

El chico no respondió y en vez de eso avanzó, colocándose delante de Tracey con su Trubbish siguiéndolo, antes de que ambos tomaran una postura de batalla. Los Bandas Azules lo vieron con poco interés, antes que el líder se encogiera de hombros y se riera.

\- Bueno, si no te quieres largar… – Señaló con el dedo en su dirección. – ¡Scrafty, encárgate de él! ¡Cabezazo!

Scrafty corrió hacia el frente con la cabeza gacha, listo para embestirlos. Tracey habría enviado a Marill a atacar si el chico no hubiese levantado un brazo mientras le sonreía.

\- ¡Trubbish, deslízate y usa Bomba de Desechos!

Trubbish se tiró al suelo y se deslizó entre las piernas de Scrafty antes de levantar la cabeza y rociarlo con una Bomba de Desechos. Mientras Trubbish patinaba para detenerse, Scrafty se vio cubierto en veneno y comenzó a convulsionarse de dolor.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ahora, Venochoque! – gritó el chico apretando los puños. Trubbish volvió a saltar para ponerse de pie y abrió la boca, lanzando un chorro de líquido púrpura para impactar al Scrafty. El chico saltó sobre sus pies mientras sonreía. – ¡Sí! ¡Y ahora, eso significa que el daño se duplica, porque…!

Scrafty salió bruscamente fuera del chorro de veneno, y Trubbish apenas pudo hacerse a un lado antes de que le diera con otro Cabezazo. El chico se quedó confuso, y más al notar la ausencia del tinte púrpura en la piel de Scrafty. Se echó para atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Espera, ¿no está envenenado?

\- Mi Scrafty tiene Muda de Piel, eso cura al instante cualquier problema de estado. ¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? Qué perdedor. – El líder se rio y puso los brazos en jarras. – Scrafty, tú eliges qué hacer, destrúyelo.

Scrafty asintió rápidamente, y preparó su cabeza para cargar con otro Cabezazo. El chico apretó la mandíbula y tragó en seco.

\- ¡Trubbish, Bomba de Desechos a tu alrededor!

El Pokémon Venenoso se giró, y el fluido tóxico formó un charco a su alrededor. El chico y la bolsa de basura sintieron alivio, solo para ver a Scrafty saltarles encima, cambiando a utilizar una Patada de Salto Alto. El chico tomó una expresión sombría, pero la decisión comenzó a arder en sus ojos.

\- ¡Al suelo y usa Poder Secreto!

Trubbish se lanzó hacia el fluido de desechos, y su cuerpo brilló de rosa; con lodo formándose en sus miembros, para luego disparar un repentino Bofetón de Lodo hacia Scrafty mientras caía. El Pokémon Luchador terminó siendo más rápido mientras se reajustaba a sí mismo y se lanzaba de cabeza, volviendo a usar el Cabezazo mientras volaba el lodo por encima de él. Trubbish intentó lanzarle otro Poder Secreto, solo para que Scrafty se lanzara como meteoro hacia él antes de que lo hiciera. Trubbish gritó de dolor antes de salir volando por los aires.

\- ¡Trubbish! – gritó el chico mientras corría a agarrar a su Pokémon, cayendo al suelo junto a él. Se agarró de la bolsa de basura inconsciente antes de voltear a ver a los Bandas Azules riéndose de él junto a Scrafty.

\- Ya no eres tan rudo, ¿eh? – El líder se acercó más, con la sonrisa a pocos centímetros de la cara del chico. Este le respondió con el cejo fruncido y enseñando los dientes. Uno de los secuaces se rascó la cabeza en respuesta.

\- No creo que haya entendido la lección, jefe.

\- Por lo visto necesita que le refresquen la memoria. – El líder cruzó los brazos. – ¡Scrafty, patéalos!

Scrafty sonrió y se tronó los puños, antes de luego lanzarse por otro golpe. El chico mantuvo a su Trubbish de cerca, y se preparó para el impacto. Por fortuna, una cuchilla bloqueó el puñetazo de Scrafty, y otra lo mandó a revolcarse por el suelo. El chico volvió a levantar la cabeza con confusión, y vio a un Scyther de aspecto anciano de pie orgulloso frente a él, dándole a Scrafty y a los Bandas Azules una mirada fría. Los dos secuaces retrocedieron de miedo, mientras el líder apretaba los puños, y empezaba a mirar alrededor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién…?

El adolescente quedó en silencio al ver al viejo Scyther mirándolo desafiantemente. Pronto se le unieron un Marill y un Venonat, y Tracey al último, con los brazos cruzados, con una mirada de decepción en el rostro.

\- Sabes, no es muy agradable meterse con los niños.

El chico se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras parpadeaba al ver a Tracey. Entretanto, los pandilleros parecían preocupados por el Pokémon de Tracey, a excepción del líder, que solo parecía ligeramente molesto por el repentino giro.

\- ¿Crees que tu Scyther medio muerto nos asusta? ¡Te vamos a enseñar! – gritó el líder chasqueando los dedos. – ¡Chicos, ayúdenme!

Los secuaces asintieron rápidamente, y dos Scraggys se unieron a Scrafty a ambos lados. Igual que el Pokémon del líder, los gemelos Scraggys se veían moderadamente entrenados, lo suficiente para ser intimidatorios y causar algo de daño, pero no lo suficiente como para ser un peligro serio. Mientras observaba a sus tres Pokémon, unas cuantas estrategias de batalla se formaron en su mente: aunque los combates no eran su fuerte, con algo de suerte eso no sería un problema. Y entretanto, los tres adolescentes se rieron al ver con desprecio a sus Pokémon.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes tanto miedo que no puedes moverte? – El líder levantó la mano y volvió a sonreír. – ¡Bien! ¡Acábalos, Scrafty!

\- ¡Lo que él dijo, Scraggy! – gritaron ambos secuaces al unísono.

Y así, los tres Pokémon tipo Luchador/Oscuro se lanzaron a la carga a la vez, bajando las cabezas y lanzándose contra el equipo de Tracey. Los Scraggys prepararon sus pies para saltar y Scrafty mantuvo la cabeza gacha. No podía decir que le sorprendiera mucho esa táctica, y tras un último análisis de sus movimientos, Tracey sonrió y les echó una mirada a sus Pokémon.

\- ¡Corte! ¡Pistola de Agua! ¡Embestida!

Los tres asintieron, y cada uno de ellos se lanzó a la ofensiva: un chorro de agua les impidió a los dos Scraggys saltar, dándole tiempo a Venonat para deslizarse con ayuda del veneno de Trubbish, apenas evitando los Cabezazos mientras les daba una dura Embestida en las piernas al mismo tiempo. Los Scraggys gimieron de dolor en el suelo, y Scrafty se quedó tieso del shock y la preocupación. Y eso fue su perdición.

El Scyther mayor salió disparado hacia el frente, con la cuchilla lista para golpear. El Scrafty saltó sobre sus pies, levantando el cuello apenas lo suficiente. Trató de lanzar una Patada de Salto Alto para escabullirse, pero Scyther resultó ser más rápido. Un golpe rápido al cuello bastó para mandarle una oleada de dolor por todo el cuerpo a Scrafty, y el Pokémon Luchador rápidamente cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Todos se quedaron viendo al Pokémon derrotado, mientras Scyther, Marill y Venonat celebraban su victoria impecable. Tras unos segundos de silencio los Bandas Azules se quedaron con la mirada en blanco, y el sudor les chorreaba por la cara.

\- ¿Q-quién diablos eres tú?

\- Solo un observador Pokémon que pasa por aquí. – La mirada de Tracey se intensificó mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Y ahora, ¿tendré que llamar a las autoridades, o…?

Antes que Tracey pudiera terminar, los rufianes salieron corriendo, con los Pokémon en brazos y el miedo en sus rostros. Tracey suspiró de alivio mientras desaparecían de la vista: conocer los mejores lugares para infligir golpes críticos era una habilidad que le alegraba haber desarrollado después de estudiar varias especies para ilustrarlos, y considerando la edad de su Scyther y su falta de cobertura, era la única ventaja real que tenía. De inmediato se volvió hacia el chico y su Trubbish.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó extendiéndole la mano. El chico pareció sorprendido por unos segundos, pero rápidamente se salió de ello y se levantó sin ayuda.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – El chico volvió a sonreír, alzando las manos en alto y mirando al equipo de Tracey. – ¡Pero eso fue genial! ¡Los Bandas Azules ni de pusieron un dedo encima! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte?

\- No soy tan fuerte, en serio. Fue solo un pequeño truco que aprendí con el tiempo. – El artista sonrió tímidamente mientras se rascaba el cuello. – Me llamo Tracey, por cierto.

\- Yo soy Minuetto, Minu para mis amigos. – El chico se inclinó breve y respetuosamente, y luego volvió a mirar alrededor con algo de preocupación. – Oye, alguien como tú no debería andar en lugares como este. Si tienes dinero o cosas de valor, ladrones y asaltadores vendrán por ti como Spearows hambrientos.

\- Ya me di cuenta. – Tracey volteó a ver su mochila, suspiró y miró de nuevo al chico. – Mejor me voy a entregar esto rápido. No sabrás donde se encuentra el edificio de la Fundación Oak por la Paz, ¿verdad?

Considerando su suerte, Tracey se esperaba que el chico se encogiera de hombros y lo dejara donde empezó. Por eso mismo, la sonrisa feliz de Minu lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

\- ¿Ese lugar extraño lleno de tipos inteligentes? ¡Claro, sígueme! – le dijo golpeándose el pecho. Tracey ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Conoces el camino?

\- ¡Por supuesto, conozco las calles de New Tork de toda la vida! – Minu se permitió una sonrisa algo presumida y señaló al frente. – ¡Vamos, te daré un tour por el camino!

El chico y su Trubbish echaron a correr, hacia el otro lado de la calle, aunque se quedaron esperando a Tracey. El artista alternó entre mirar a Minu, y su paquete. Considerando lo que había dicho el chico sobre "ladrones y asaltadores", no había garantía de que no estuviera tratando de hacerle algún truco sucio. Sin embargo, Tracey también era un optimista de corazón, y al final, su buena fe prevaleció y se echó a seguir a Minuetto y a su Trubbish fuera de ese lado de Ciudad New Tork City, de vuelta a su destino anterior.

…

Minuetto probó ser un guía bastante animado por su corto viaje por la ciudad, proveyendo trivia como una caja parlanchina con cualquier cosa: como el por qué las calles tenían un nombre en particular, a quiénes les habían dedicado ciertos edificios, historia de la arquitectura y muchos otros datos de conocimiento. Se sentía más como que las había leído y memorizado para tratar de presentarlos de manera coherente con resultados mezclados, pero el entusiasmo que él y su Trubbish ponían en explicarlo todo hizo que le resultara divertido viajar con él. Tracey no pudo evitar reírse mientras Minu se soltaba en un largo e inesperado discurso del por qué el nombre de Ciudad New Tork tenía un significado histórico y no sonaba estúpido.

Tracey ni se había dado cuenta de que casi habían llegado hasta que él y Minuetto se encontraron enfrente de un gran edificio de ladrillos marrones que no sobresalía particularmente entre el mar de edificios similares que había por toda la ciudad, de no ser por el letrero de _"Fundación Oak por la Paz – Sede de las Islas Decolore",_ probablemente para mantener la idea del Profesor Oak de hacer solo lo necesario y sin buscar mayores honores, o algo por el estilo. Tracey probablemente debería preguntarle si ese era el caso alguna vez. Igual como lo hizo por todo el tour, Minu salió corriendo enfrente de Tracey y movió su manga hacia el edificio, con Trubbish imitándolo.

\- ¡Y aquí estamos! El lugar donde todos los cerebritos de New Tork tratan de demostrar lo inteligentes que son, salvando al mundo y todo eso. Y también es el lugar donde la mayoría de entrenadores consiguen sus licencias aquí en las Islas Decolore, pero eso no es importante para ti, supongo.

Pudo escuchar que la voz de Minu se decaía un poco hacia el final, pero el chico siguió sonriendo a pesar de todo. Tracey observó el edificio al frente por unos segundos antes de asentirle

\- Eres un guía natural, sin duda. – le dijo, y Minu pareció sonrojarse sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Uno tiene que ver cómo ganar algo, y esta es la mejor manera para mí.

Y de nuevo, su sonrisa se apagó justo ahí un momento. No pasó mucho antes que Minu recuperara su humor enérgico, pero ese breve cambio fue lo bastante notable para hacerlo pausar, especialmente cuando notó que el chico se alejaba ligeramente del edificio. Tracey se guardó el deseo de preguntarle qué le preocupaba, pero en vez de eso, miró al edificio y le sonrió de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres entrar conmigo? – le preguntó. Minu se quedó tieso y parpadeó, luego miró sus pies, considerando la pregunta de Tracey. Luego asintió brevemente.

\- Claro.

Y así Tracey, Minuetto y sus Pokémon ingresaron juntos al edificio, revelando una enorme y concurrida sala dividida en dos pisos llenos de maquinaria compleja, experimentos y gente con batas de laboratorio discutiendo, y ocasionalmente algún que otro entrenador, sin ser muy diferente de los laboratorios de los Profesores Pokémon normales en las Naciones de Entrenadores. Minu pareció dudar un poco y midió sus pasos mientras sujetaba de cera a su Trubbish, pero Tracey podía ver la alegría en sus ojos mientras pasaba la mirada entre todas y cada una de la gran cantidad de máquinas y computadoras que los rodeaban, tratando de no incomodar ni causarles problemas a los trabajadores. Tracey no podía culparlo: él mismo había reaccionado igual durante sus primeras visitas a los laboratorios de la Profesora Ivy y de Oak.

Mientras Minu continuaba mirando los instrumentos y a la gente con una expresión algo deprimida, Tracey avanzó por la sala, buscando a alguien a quién entregar el paquete en medio del mar de batas blancas que tenía enfrente, con Marill vigilante sobre su hombro.

\- ¿El señor Sketchit, presumo?

Tracey y Marill se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con un hombre de pelo castaño, un par de gafas redondas con una tabla de notas aproximándoseles con expresión de ligera sorpresa. Tracey asintió y el hombre le ofreció su mano.

\- Encantado de conocerte. Soy el Profesor Orchid, el líder de esta rama de la Fundación de Oak por la Paz.

\- El placer es mío. – Tracey aceptó el apretón, para luego abrir su mochila y sacar la caja. – Aquí lo tiene, esto es lo que mandó el Profesor.

El hombre aceptó el paquete y llamó a uno de sus colegas, dándole algunas indicaciones antes que se marchara con la preciada caja. Tracey dejó salir un suspiro de alivio de haber completado su encargo, mientras Orchid volvía a voltear a verlo, ajustándose sus gafas.

\- Gracias por traerlo, esto será extremadamente importante. – Echó una mirada hacia atrás de Tracey, y luego se enfocó en el observador Pokémon de nuevo. – ¿Asumo que es tu primera vez aquí?

\- Sí, jamás había tenido oportunidad de visitar las islas Decolore.

\- Puedo verlo. – Orchid frunció el cejo. – ¿Fuiste tú quien lo dejó entrar?

Tracey parpadeó ante la pregunta, hasta que se dio cuenta que Orchid seguía mirando detrás de él. Cuando él y Marill voltearon en la misma dirección, pudieron ver a Minuetto de puntillas tratando de ver a un entrenador que estaba examinando a su Magby, ganándose varias miradas de confusión y fastidio de todos, y unos hasta se agarraban las narices. Aclarada la confusión, Tracey volvió a ver a Orchid.

\- Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó Tracey. Orchid gruñó y se frotó la frente en respuesta.

\- Me lo imaginé. – Orchid cruzó los brazos y su mirada se tornó más enojada. – Deberías saber que los vagabundos y los criminales no se toleran aquí. Haz que se vaya en el acto.

Tracey ladeó la cabeza, luego volvió a observar a Minu y el área a su alrededor: solo estaba tranquilo en su sitio y sin molestar a nadie, sin señales de haber roto o arruinado algo. Se veía algo incómodo aunque curioso, pero la mayoría de la hostilidad parecía ir dirigida HACIA Minu, y no porque él la hubiera provocado. Tracey volvió a ver al profesor.

\- Pero si no ha hecho nada malo.

\- Por ahora. – Orchid entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía cada uno de los movimientos de Minu. – No podemos dejar que niños como él saboteen nuestra investigación o se la roben. Después de todo es por el bien de la humanidad.

\- ¿Y por qué querría robarla? – Tracey levantó una ceja.

\- Nunca se sabe de lo que es capaz una persona pobre por algo de dinero rápido, o cuántas corporaciones desearían saber lo que hacemos. No confío en alguien que podría arruinar el trabajo de toda la vida del Profesor Oak para hacer a nuestro mundo menos peligroso, no con todos los criminales que hay en esta ciudad.

Tracey se rascó la cabeza, para luego volver a mirar a Minu once more. Aun con lo poco que conocía al chico, que no hacía más que sonreír con una alegría infantil viendo como un Magby era entregado a su entrenador, no daba la impresión de ser un espía industrial o algo por el estilo.

\- Discúlpeme, pero eso me parece ridículo. – le dijo a Orchid devolviéndole la mirada.

\- Mejor ser precavido, especialmente con los Bandas Azules y otros pandilleros que se creen dueños de la ciudad. Ya he visto a ese mocoso rondando por el lugar y tratando de conseguir una licencia de entrenador: no tengo idea de para qué la quiere, pero no puede ser para nada bueno. La gente como él que nace en la basura siempre será basura.

Tracey no supo qué contestar, y con toda honestidad no sabía si quería responder. No sabía qué clase de experiencia tendría Orchid con Minuetto, los Bandas Azules o quien fuera, pero tampoco necesitaba saberlo para saber de qué lado estaba, especialmente con lo familiar que sonaron algunas de sus palabras. Tracey apretó sus puños y se dio la vuelta.

\- Bueno, piense lo que quiera. – le dijo alejándose sin saludarlo. – Hasta luego, señor Orchid.

Orchid no dijo nada, y Tracey se alegró un poco por eso incluso al sentir las miradas de los otros científicos fijas en él. Le dio una mirada rápida a Minu, y el chico no perdió el tiempo en seguirlo. Artista y niño de la calle abandonaron el edificio con varias miradas malas a sus espaldas.

Mientras el dúo aumentaba la distancia del edificio y disfrutaba de la cálida brisa del día, Minu suspiró y desvió la mirada para no ver a Tracey, todavía sujetando de cerca a su Trubbish.

\- Escuché lo que pasó. – Minu mantuvo la cabeza gacha, rascándose el cuello con intranquilidad. –Me disculpo si se enfadó contigo, es mi culpa.

\- No es tu culpa que ese sujeto sea un patán. – dijo Tracey negando con la cabeza.

\- No es que se equivocara. Después de todo soy basura.

Tracey no supo qué lo conmocionó más: el hecho de que Minu admitiera eso, o la sonrisa amarga y resignada que tenía al hacerlo. El propio Minuetto no se quedó en ello, sino que rápidamente la reemplazó con su sonrisa usual mientras se dirigían hacia una intersección, levantando los brazos y con Trubbish de regreso en el suelo mientras volvían a su rol de guías turísticos.

\- Bien, si buscas la avenida principal, es por allá. Si te interesa visitar las Colinas Pokémon, por allá. Ten cuidado con el Sableye local, eso sí, es un patán. – murmuró entre dientes Minu, y luego su sonrisa triste volvió mientras se despedía de Tracey. – Ya eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. No tendrás más problemas por andar conmigo, lo prometo.

Y dicho eso, Minu se alejó sin pronunciar más palabras. Desafortunadamente para él, Tracey no iba a dejarlo irse, no sin al menos entender.

\- Hey, espera. – lo llamó. Minu se quedó congelado y arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Bueno, quería agradecerte por tu ayuda. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – Tracey cruzó los brazos, dándole a Minuetto una mirada seria. Este último ensanchó los ojos, antes de sacudir la cabeza rápidamente y tragar saliva. Parecía alternar la mirada entre Tracey y el camino, antes de tomar una expresión sombría y rascarse el cuello.

\- No te preocupes, en serio. No necesito nada de momento. – Volvió a negar con la cabeza, quizás demasiado. – Absolutamente nada.

Tracey continuaba mirando a Minu, más específicamente a la forma en como este evitaba su mirada, jugando nerviosamente con sus mangas, y actuando generalmente como si no pasara nada malo. Estaba claro que algo pasaba con Orchid y aquel laboratorio, y lo que hubiera sido le pesaba enormemente a Minu. Tenía curiosidad, pero más que nada, lo que quería era saber cómo ayudarle.

Y entonces, el estómago de Minuetto gruñó, y él y Trubbish se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, forzando una risita nerviosa. Tracey sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que podía hacer.

…

Tracey se alegró de tener suficiente dinero para ordenar una mesa para dos en el restaurante cercano. Claro, todos tenían sus ojos fijos en él y Minuetto mientras el chico devoraba todo su plato junto a Trubbish prestando poca o ninguna atención a los modales o a usar los cubiertos en vez de sus manos, pero la mirada aliviada y satisfecha de Minu y Trubbish mientras sonreían al frotarse sus barrigas llenas hicieron que todas las quejas del personal y la vergüenza que estaban pasando valieran la pena, inclusive más luego de notar lo delgados que estaban Minuetto y su Pokémon. Tracey suspiró de alivio, y volvió a enfocarse en su sopa, mientras que Minu tuvo al menos la decencia de cubrirse la boca antes de eructar.

\- *Fiu*, esto estuvo grandioso... – Se estiró y se dio unas cuantas palmadas sobre su estómago, reclinándose sobre la silla. Los comentarios de todos se incrementaron ante esto, pero Tracey trató de ignorarlos mientras se rascaba detrás del cuello.

\- Me alegra que lo disfrutaras.

Minu volvió a sonreír, aunque sus ojos se apagaron un poco al ver la cantidad de platos apilados en su lado de la mesa, prácticamente sin ninguna sobra de alimento que quedara en ellos. Ya se había comido el equivalente de una cena para diez personas, y no parecía listo para dejar de ordenar. Tragando en seco, se dio la vuelta hacia Tracey con una expresión sombría y la cabeza gacha.

\- Siento mucho haberte costado tanto. – dijo juntando las manos y mirando a Tracey con los ojos suplicantes. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer para pagarte, por favor dímelo. ¡Lo que sea!

\- Hey, hey, cálmate. Te lo ofrecí como agradecimiento. Todo va por mi cuenta, no te preocupes. – dijo Tracey alzando los brazos. Claro, fue un golpe duro para su presupuesto, pero no era nada que lo fuese a dejar en bancarrota ni mucho menos.

Minuetto se quedó congelado y le dio a Tracey una mirada en blanco, boquiabierto. El observador Pokémon no supo qué decirle, y cuando intentó preguntar, Minuetto comenzó a sollozar, y luego a temblar, y finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a chorrear por la cara del muchacho. Tracey y Trubbish se sobresaltaron, pero el chico levantó las manos, negando con la cabeza y forzando una de las sonrisas menos sinceras que Tracey había visto, con el cuerpo todavía temblándole y el rostro congelado entre vergüenza y tristeza.

\- Lo s-siento, es solo que… no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto. – Se pasó una manga por los ojos, tratando de tragarse los sollozos. – Gracias, de verdad. P-por todo.

Y otra vez, Tracey se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué clase de vida habría llevado este muchacho si un poco de cortesía común lo reducía a eso? Tracey sabía que había probablemente maneras con más tacto de tratar el asunto, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni el deseo de ponerse a patear el arbusto. El chico necesitaba ayuda, y si no iba a pedírsela, no tenía otra opción.

\- Antes dijiste que eras basura. ¿Por qué? – dijo acercándosele, ofreciéndole a Minu un pañuelo para que se limpiara. El chico lo agarró y se secó las lágrimas.

\- Mírame. ¿Qué más puedo ser? – Levantó la manga de su abrigo desgastado, mostrando las ropas que apenas se mantenían en su lugar. – He crecido en estas calles y he tenido que hacer cualquier cosa para sobrevivir. Siempre he sido basura y es mejor quedarme oculto o que me ignoren.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Tú no pareces tan malo. – preguntó Tracey. Pudo ver que la cara de Minuetto se iluminó solo un poco, antes de negar con la cabeza y volver a mirar al suelo.

\- No lo sé con certeza. Tal vez sea como luzco, tal vez sea por los Bandas Azules que molestan a la gente, tal vez otra cosa… pero la gente no quiere tener cerca un debilucho estúpido y sin hogar que apesta. Y de verdad no puedo culparlos.

Se tragó unos cuantos sollozos, presionando el pañuelo contra su cara y sonándose la nariz. Luego de unos segundos, respiró profundo y reunió coraje para continuar.

\- Yo... solo quiero llevarme bien con la gente, ¿sabes? Por eso me gusta dar tours, explicarle a la gente lo bueno de Ciudad New Tork... Me gusta explorar, conocer nuevas personas, divertirme. Y también a Trubbish.

\- Quieres ser un entrenador, ¿verdad? – Tracey cruzó los brazos mientras adoptaba de nuevo una mirada seria. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar. Minuetto asintió, con sus ojos volviendo hacia la ventana que tenía al lado, mirando hacia una de las muchas calles concurridas de New Tork. Su rostro se iluminó un poco mientras jugaba con sus mangas.

\- Me gustaría. Aquí en New Tork se ve a gente de todo el mundo, y sigo escuchando relatos de todas esas ciudades y regiones. Lumiose, Cinnabar, Hau'oli, Olivine, Sootopolis, Hearthome, Driftveil... y por supuesto, de la Liga Pokémon de muchas de todas estas regiones.

\- He visto esa mirada muchas veces. – Tracey volvió a sonreír, colocando las manos en la cintura. – Quieres ser un Maestro Pokémon, ¿verdad?

\- Tal vez "Maestro" es estirarse un poco… me conformaría con no ser basura, divertirme, probarle a todos que Trubbish y yo somos buenos para pelear. – Minu movió la mano distraídamente hacia la cabeza de Trubbish. – Pero eso nunca sucederá. No puedo conseguir dinero ni para pagar la cuota de entrada para el examen, y no le caigo bien a Orchid. Además solo tengo catorce... y no hay forma de que nadie me dé recomendación para una licencia provisional. – Su mano se sintió más pesada, y la apretó en un puño. – Además, todos siempre me han dicho que apesto de todos modos. Ya viste cómo me fue contra los Bandas Azules.

\- Lo hice. De hecho lo hiciste bastante bien.

Tanto Minu como Trubbish desviaron su atención de vuelta, con los ojos casi salidos. Los abrieron todavía más al ver la mirada totalmente honesta de Tracey, con Minu parpadeando varias veces antes de que negara con la cabeza.

\- P-pero perdí. Tú lo hiciste mucho mejor que yo.

\- Ganar y perder no importan tanto, lo que cuenta es cómo lo haces. Tú tienes la habilidad y el ingenio, lo único que te falta es experiencia. – Tracey sonrió aún más.

\- ¿Cómo? – Minu ladeó la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. – Nadie jamás me dijo algo como esto…

Tracey sintió que el corazón le pesaba al reconocer por lo que Minu estaba pasando. No era un sentimiento que le resultara personalmente familiar, pero había tenido malas rachas lo suficiente como para saber cuándo alguien se sentía lastimado por dentro. No podía permitirse abandonar a ese chico como estaba ahora. Y entonces, la idea le llegó a la cabeza. Todavía tenía que quedarse unos cuantos días más en New Tork, de todas maneras. Se ajustó la postura y se le acercó de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Puedo enseñarte cómo derroté tan fácil a esos sujetos. Tal vez eso te ayude.

\- ¿Lo harías? – Minu saltó de sorpresa, ensanchando los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Y sin cobrarte nada!

Minu y Trubbish se quedaron viéndolo como si viniera de otro planeta, y esta vez fue su turno de quedarse sin palabras. Y entonces, Minu frunció el cejo al mirar de nuevo a Tracey.

\- Eres muy raro. – Tenía un atisbo de sonrisa, pero aun así negó con la cabeza. – Pero no puedo aceptarlo. Estás siendo demasiado amable, y… no me siento bien si no me gano las cosas. No me gusta pedir ni que la gente me dé nada por lástima.

\- No hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda.

Minu se puso todavía más serio mientras veía la disposición alegre de Tracey una vez más. Parecía listo para rechazarlo de nuevo, hasta que cruzó los brazos, pensativo.

\- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Eres un observador, ¿verdad? Te puedo ayudar a encontrar los lugares más escénicos y geniales de New Tork para que te inspires por cada lección que me des. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Por mí excelente. – asintió Tracey como respuesta.

\- De acuerdo, trato hecho. – Minu le ofreció una manga y una breve pero cálida sonrisa. – Te daré los mejores escenarios que cualquiera pueda pedir.

Feliz de ver que la tensión de Minu se disipaba, Tracey aceptó el apretón de manos, y así nació oficialmente su asociación.

* * *

 _ **Poco después**_ …

Tracey pasó unos pocos segundos contemplando el área: Minuetto había encontrado una pequeña colina en la periferia de Ciudad New Tork, donde los elegantes edificios de la ciudad hacían lugar a la apenas tocada naturaleza del resto de la isla. Estaban rodeados de verdor junto a una carretera de asfalto que llevaba a algún lugar que Tracey no podía ver, con una gran cantidad de flores esparcidas por todo el lugar, el tipo de belleza bucólica que era elegante en su simplicidad. Se encontraba de pie a pocos metros del chico y su Trubbish sobre un parche de hierba que se veía mucho menos cuidado y protegido que cualquier otra parte del área que los rodeaba, implicando que ellos no eran los primeros en utilizarlo como área de entrenamiento improvisada. Tracey sonrió y cruzó los brazos mientras miraba a Minu.

\- Y bien, ¿con qué te gustaría empezar?

\- Bueno, me encantó la forma como venciste a los Bandas Azules. – Minu se frotó el cuello, dándole a Tracey una sonrisa tímida. – ¿Cómo lo hiciste exactamente?

\- Fue muy simple, en serio. Todo está en la observación. – Tracey levantó su dedo. – Lo primero, necesitas saber cómo conectar golpes críticos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Minu ladeando la cabeza.

\- Todos los Pokémon tienen puntos específicos en sus cuerpos que son mucho más sensibles al daño que el resto, ya sea por vestigios de puntos débiles, biología general de la especie, o simplemente algo específico de ese Pokémon. El punto es, si puedes identificarlos, el golpe conectará un daño masivo en poco tiempo. Un par de golpes críticos pueden cambiar el resultado de cualquier batalla completamente.

El chico escuchaba con mucha atención, con la boca abierta mientras parecía asimilar la breve explicación de Tracey.

\- Suena genial. – Minu se puso serio, dando un paso al frente. – ¿Y cómo lo haces? ¿Cuál es el truco?

Tracey le sonrió de nuevo mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

\- No hay una regla específica, más allá de poner atención: puede ser una parte del cuerpo que el Pokémon trata de proteger, o una que provoca que conecten los ataques en ángulos extraños o cualquier otra cosa. El punto es, que es posible notarlos, y si los encuentras, puedes usarlos para tomar ventaja. No es tan fácil y requiere mucho ensayo y error al principio, pero la recompensa es enorme.

Al terminar la segunda parte de la explicación, Minuetto y Trubbish se voltearon a verse uno al otro con iguales sonrisas emocionadas, para luego mirar al observador Pokémon y asentir juntos.

\- Entendido. ¿Qué hay con la parte de esquivarlo todo?

\- Eso es un poco más complicado, pero también más fácil de utilizar. Y de nuevo, todo viene de observar a tu oponente. – Los ojos de Tracey se movieron hacia Trubbish mientras hablaba. – Igual que con los golpes críticos, cada Pokémon da señales específicas antes de ejecutar un movimiento. Aunque al igual que con los golpes críticos estos tienden a variar dependiendo del Pokémon, la mayoría de los entrenadores rara vez logra romper el límite de los cuatro movimientos, lo que significa que necesitas tener buen ojo y estudiar cómo se carga el movimiento. Muchos ataques Pokémon también empiezan de la misma manera, así que aprender un patrón específico puede ser de gran ayuda, como por ejemplo la forma en que se levanta una Protección.

\- Ya veo. – Minu volvió a asentir. – Entonces, solo tengo que ver lo que hace el otro Pokémon, ¿no?

\- Así es. La parte difícil es hacerlo en el calor de la batalla, donde tienes que estar al pendiente de muchas cosas. – Los labios de Tracey se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras palmeaba una de sus Pokébolas. – Podemos hacer algo de práctica con esto, si lo deseas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Minu sonrió también, apretando los puños mientras Trubbish tomando una postura de batalla. Tracey a su vez arrojó la Pokébola.

\- Muy bien, ¡Vamos, Scyther!

Su orgulloso Pokémon tipo Insecto emergió al instante, con sus guadañas replegadas mientras miraba a Minu y Trubbish, con el chico y su compañero congelados bajo la mirada del viejo guerrero. La sonrisa de Tracey se suavizó un poco, como si intentara calmarlos a ambos.

\- Scyther los atacará constantemente, y ustedes solo tienen que esquivar y contraatacar. Por el momento, no trates de ganar: solo enfócate en buscar un punto de golpe crítico. Tómalo con calma y si no lo logras a la primera, no te preocupes.

Los ojos de Minu se quedaron fijos en Scyther por un poco más antes de apretar los puños, mirando al frente con determinación mientras Trubbish tomaba una postura de mayor confianza. Tracey asintió con aprobación, intercambió miradas con Scyther, y luego apuntó al frente con la palma.

\- ¡Ataca, ahora!

Scyther salió disparado al frente con sorprendente ligereza para su edad; Trubbish y Minu titubearon, pero se mantuvieron firmes incluso al ver brillar las cuchillas de Scyther con Corte.

\- ¡Trubbish, usa Porrazo! – gritó Minu, golpeando al frente.

El Pokémon de tipo Veneno saltó, solo para que Scyther se agachara para darle a Trubbish un tajo hacia arriba. La bolsa de basura rebotó en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor.

\- ¿Trubbish, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Minu, tragando saliva. Su compañero volvió a levantarse y dio un gruñido de afirmación. Minu suspiró de alivio y volvió a ver con ojos en rendijas a Scyther, sonriendo de nuevo. – ¡Bien, intentémoslo de nuevo! ¡Porrazo!

Trubbish dio otro salto, apuntándole a Scyther mientras el Pokémon tipo Insecto saltaba hacia atrás. Las cuchillas gemelas lo escudaron del ataque, y con una doble Cuchillada mandó a Trubbish a volar hacia atrás. El Pokémon Venenoso saltó hacia atrás para ponerse de pie, con determinación en los ojos.

\- ¡De nuevo, Trubbish! – gritó Minu.

Y entonces, Trubbish se lanzó de nuevo contra Scyther, siempre apuntándole al Pokémon Insecto solo para salir volando hacia atrás. Minuetto y Trubbish no desistieron a pesar de todo, y mientras el chico continuaba ordenando Porrazo tras Porrazo y Trubbish lo ejecutaba rápidamente, mejorando ligeramente como esquivaba las Cuchilladas con cada intento.

Tracey continuó observando los intentos fallidos de Trubbish por atacar a Scyther siendo desviados, bloqueados y esquivados, la edad no lo alentaba en lo más mínimo. El pequeño Pokémon Venenoso no parecía listo para darse por vencido, mientras Minu repetía la misma orden una y otra vez. No tenía idea de lo que intentaban lograr: ¿estaba tratando de forzar a Scyther hacia un patrón? ¿O intentaban abrirse paso a pura fuerza bruta? No tenía mucho sentido, considerando que su entrenamiento era sobre observación…

Y entonces, un Porrazo casi golpeó a Scyther en el hombro. Scyther se puso en alerta y alejó al Trubbish de un golpe antes de que le pudiera dar, y se lo agarró de manera instintiva. Tracey ensanchó los ojos, y entendió. Su Scyther tenía una herida pequeña pero dolorosa en el hombro derecho por la paliza que recibió allá en Isla Murcott, donde lo atrapó por primera vez. Nunca sanó por completo, y todavía le obligaba a que su cuchilla derecha ejecutara los ataques ligeramente más débiles, y le dolía mucho cuando lo golpeaban allí. Y Minuetto había logrado descifrarlo después de unos cuantos ataques de Porrazo.

Tracey volvió a enfocarse en la batalla y vio que Scyther seguía apaleando a Trubbish con facilidad, incluso ahora que Minu y su compañero se habían movido a usar Bomba de Desechos y otros movimientos ofensivos en su arsenal, y su evasión mejoraba con cada batalla. Todavía no tenían mucho éxito en golpearlo, pero al menos tenían potencial para descubrir los golpes críticos. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tracey. Sin duda estos serían unos días muy interesantes…

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Tracey no pudo evitar tomar un respiro mientras atravesaban el camino verde sobre el que andaban, con muchos Pokémon de varias diferentes regiones corriendo a su alrededor en absoluta libertad. A su lado había un enorme lago, y en el medio de este una colina bajo un domo, con tres paneles solares gigantes y varias capas de caminos de metal y pilares rodeándolo. Enfrente de él, Minu había terminado de andar picándose con el Sableye local y echarle malos ojos antes de volver a su usual y alegre rol de comentarista.

\- Y aquí estamos, bienvenido a las Colinas Pokémon, el orgullo de New Tork. Una reserva y parque natural donde diferentes especies de Pokémon viven juntas en perfecta armonía, con poca o ninguna supervisión, y con varios ambientes dependiendo de las especies que haya. Iría más lejos con las especificaciones, pero Eric probablemente podría hacerlo mejor que yo ya que él está a cargo del lugar. También hay flores de todo el mundo por aquí, ¡mira esos Lotos de Panna!

Mientras Minu continuaba su explicación y señalando a todas partes en medio de la ocasional discusión con el Sableye, Tracey echó un vistazo a los alrededores una vez más: incluso con las enormes y elaboradas estructuras metálicas que estaban a la vista junto a ellos, era difícil de creer que el resto del parque era artificial y no natural, la forma en como la naturaleza había sido preservada y los Pokémon eran libres de correr por los alrededores. Era difícil creer que dicho lugar se encontraba en medio de una de las ciudades más modernizadas de las Islas Decolore.

Entre más veía las áreas que lo rodeaban y seguía los comentarios de Minu, más sentía que sus manos iban por instinto hacia su libro de dibujos y lápiz, el deseo de dibujar era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Sus ojos se fijaron en un Feraligatr que disfrutaba del agua de un lago, y el artista sonrió mientras colocaba el lápiz en la página.

Y entonces, al mirar el lienzo en blanco, su sonrisa desapareció. ¿Con qué debería empezar? ¿El cuerpo del Feraligatr? ¿El borde del lago? ¿El agua en el lago? ¿Qué era lo que intentaba transmitir? ¿Cuál era el elemento más atractivo que quería resaltar?

Más y más preguntas seguían acumulándose, hasta que Tracey sacudió la cabeza y trató de poner todos sus pensamientos a raya. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el Feraligatr ya se había ido. Tracey suspiró y miró en la dirección opuesta. Fue entonces que Minu se interrumpió, y junto con Trubbish le mandaron miradas al chico mayor.

\- ¿Te estoy fastidiando? Puedo parar si quieres. – dijo Minu mirando hacia abajo. Tracey rápidamente levantó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no, no es por ti, no te preocupes. – Tracey tomó una expresión sombría mientras volvía a mirar hacia el lago y los pocos Pokémon que se bañaban en él, con el Feraligatr por ninguna parte. – Solo son cosas.

Minu no dijo nada, al menos hasta que notó el libro de dibujos de Tracey. Y entonces, toda la preocupación rápidamente fue reemplazada por una curiosidad infantil.

\- ¡Oh, es cierto, estabas tratando de dibujar algo! ¿Puedo verlo? – le preguntó, acercándose a Tracey.

La mirada del artista se volvió otra vez hacia su libro de dibujos: era uno reciente, pero ya tenía varios dibujos, desde retratos detallados de Pokémon salvajes hasta locaciones remotas y pasando por los bocetos incompletos que no había podido terminar recientemente. Casi se sintió tentado a decir que no y guardar los dibujos, pero al ver los ojos rojos brillantes de Minu, simplemente no fue capaz. Así, Tracey suspiró y le pasó su libro al chico, que se puso a ver los dibujos uno tras otro tan rápido como pudo, maravillándose con casi todas las páginas mientras Trubbish saltaba sobre su hombro para verlo también. Las mejillas de Tracey se sentían algo más rojas, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado mientras el chico y su Pokémon continuaban estudiando su trabajo.

\- Dibujas muy bien. – dijo Minu con una gran sonrisa, antes de llegar hasta los incompletos de las últimas páginas. – ¿Pero por qué los últimos están así?

Tracey se rascó el hombro y desvió la mirada para ocultar su expresión.

\- La verdad no estoy seguro de que sean buenos, por eso.

\- ¿No quieres hablar de ello? Soy bueno para escuchar, ¿sabes? – dijo Minu cruzando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

Tracey sintió una punzada de culpa por la oferta, considerando lo que el chico estaba pasando. Al ver la mirada de Minuetto, sin embargo, pudo ver la curiosidad y el deseo de ayudar dentro de su joven amigo. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo, finalmente decidiendo aceptar la oferta del chico. Le contó todo lo que había pasado, desde cómo quería convertirse en ilustrador oficial para la Asociación Pokémon, su reunión con Embers, y a lo que le llevó, siempre sintiéndose demasiado petulante. Minu no parecía dispuesto a juzgarlo, sin embargo, a juzgar por como él y Trubbish escuchaban atentamente sin decir palabra.

\- Y eso es todo. – Tracey cogió otro respiro al concluir, para luego sonreír tímidamente. – Probablemente suena a que estoy exagerando, supongo.

Para su sorpresa, Minu negó con la cabeza y volvió a sonreírle.

\- Nah, lo entiendo, de verdad. – dijo frunciendo el cejo antes de mirar hacia el otro lado. – Un anciano amargado te dice que no vales para nada y te lo crees, ¿verdad?

\- Más o menos.

\- Yo también me siento así, muy a menudo. Y tal vez tengan razón. – Minu apretó sus puños y se tragó esos pensamientos, antes de adoptar una mirada penetrante. – Pero por eso es que tengo que decirlo, que eres bueno, y no deberías dejar que otros digan que apestas. Ese sujeto Embers suena a que tiene un palo en el trasero de todas maneras.

\- Sigue siendo un artista muy respetado, y se ganó su posición con mucho esfuerzo…

\- Por mí podría ser el Rey de Kalos y seguiría siendo un palo hundido en el fango. – gruñó el chico para sí mismo, antes de poner las manos detrás de la nuca y miraba pensativo a Tracey. – La cosa es, incluso si tiene razón… ¿vas a permitir que eso te defina? Yo no soy artista, pero pienso que tus dibujos son muy buenos. Incluso aunque todos me dicen que soy un mal entrenador y basura, y probablemente lo soy… todavía tengo este fuego dentro de mí, ¿sabes? Uno que me dice que tengo que levantarme y pelear, demostrarles a todos que se equivocan, y ser el mejor entrenador que pueda ser. ¿No tienes tú algo como eso?

Aunque Tracey habría querido asegurarle a Minu que no era tan malo como pensaba, se quedó pensando en su pregunta primero. En serio tenía un enorme deseo de dibujar, incluso ahora, y siempre se esforzaba por hacer lo mejor que podía sin importar las opiniones o críticas duras de los demás.

\- Sí, lo tengo. – dijo asintiéndole al chico. Minu sonrió y levantó el puño hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Entonces deja salir ese fuego! ¡Dibuja! ¡Disfruta de lo que haces! ¡Has un dibujo asombroso para echárselo a ese Embers en toda la cara y no dejes que ese viejo amargado te pisotee!

Tracey no pudo evitar reírse por el entusiasmo del chico, más todavía cuando su sonrisa brilló con una confianza que rara vez veía en su rostro.

\- De verdad eres muy motivador cuando te lo propones. – dijo el artista, y la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó todavía más.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No te infravalores.

Minu no supo qué decir más que sonrojarse de nuevo, apenas ocultando unas risitas por lo bajo. Tracey le sonrió nuevamente antes de volver a voltearse hacia el lago, donde varios Lotads, Woopers y Surskits se encontraban nadando y flotando tranquilamente. Sintió un jalón en el brazo, y Minu le devolvió el libro mientras señalaba a los Pokémon de Agua con la cabeza.

Tracey giró el lápiz en sus dedos mientras observaba a los Pokémon y la página en blanco de manera intermitente, sintiendo que todas sus dudas volvían a apoderarse de él. Finalmente decidió afrontarlas y exhaló, inclinándose cerca de la superficie del agua y observando las formas y características de sus modelos comenzando a trazarlos en la página. Quizás el resultado final no fuese el mejor del mundo, pero Minu tenía razón: no podía dejar que las palabras de Embers le impidieran hacer lo que más le encantaba en el mundo.

Y así, Tracey continuó dibujando, bajo las miradas diligentes e interesadas de Minu y su Trubbish.

* * *

 _ **Al pasar de los días…**_

Minuetto y Trubbish continuaron mejorando sus habilidades de batalla y observación: de ninguna manera eran perfectas, pero con suficiente tiempo lograban descifrar un patrón, y los movimientos de Trubbish también se adaptaban más a su estilo de batalla. Así, Tracey decidió ir un paso más allá y probar las habilidades de Minu en una batalla rea. No era el mejor entrenador de ninguna manera, pero podía asegurarse de pasarle uno o dos de sus trucos al chico. Así, ahora se encontraban de vuelta sobre su colina en las afueras de New Tork, tratando de vencer al otro a su máxima capacidad.

\- ¡Sigue adelante, Scyther! ¡Usa Cuchillada! – dijo Tracey, ondeando su mano en el aire.

Scyther gruñó afirmativamente y saltó hacia Trubbish, sacando de foco a Minu. Este tragó a saliva y apuntó hacia el frente.

\- ¡Bomba de Ácido!

Antes que Trubbish pudiera abrir su boca, Scyther ya se le había ido encima; dio un tajo con su guadaña y mandó a Trubbish a revolcarse por la hierba arruinada.

\- ¡Trubbish! – Minu adoptó una expresión sombría mientras Trubbish se ponía de pie algo tambaleante. El chico trató de alternar la mirada entre su Pokémon y Scyther, como si no supiera lo que debía hacer. Tracey no se dejó amilanar mientras Minu continuaba mirando por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Golpe de Cabeza!

\- ¡Intenta…!

Minu se tensó al ver a Scyther cargar demasiado rápido con la cabeza gacha y un aura dorada rodeándolo; Trubbish trató de saltar fuera del camino, solo para que el Golpe de Cabeza lo estampara contra una roca cercana. Scyther gimió de dolor, y a Minu se le ensancharon los ojos. Tracey arqueó una ceja al ver la reacción de Minu pero volteó a ver a su Pokémon.

\- ¡Scyther, usa…!

\- ¡Porrazo! – gritó Minu, apretando los puños.

Trubbish logró liberarse del agarre de Scyther y se lanzó hacia su hombro. Scyther rodó hacia un lado y golpeó al Pokémon Venenoso con facilidad, tirando a Trubbish de regreso a la piedra. Tracey habría ordenado otro ataque de no ser porque vio la cara pálida de Minu, con el sudor bajándole por la cara mientras miraba a Trubbish, totalmente perdido sin saber qué hacer. El artista rápidamente encaró a su Pokémon tipo Insecto, formando una "T" con las manos.

\- ¡Scyther, tiempo fuera! Tomaremos un descanso!

Scyther se detuvo rápidamente, poniéndose de pie orgulloso mientras doblaba sus brazos. Minuetto no dijo ni una palabra mientras caminaba para recoger a Trubbish, observando a su amigo lastimado y pensativo. Tracey no perdió el tiempo y también se le acercó, observándolo preocupado.

\- ¿En qué piensas? Pareces algo desconcentrado.

\- No supe qué tenía que hacer. – Minu tragó en seco, desviando la mirada. – Estaba tratando de enfocarme en los golpes críticos pero cuando me atacaste pensé que tenía que esquivar, pero para esquivar tenía que descifrar tu patrón de movimientos y…

\- ¡Hey, cálmate, respira! – dijo Tracey, levantando las palmas.

Minu sí respiró, pero eso no pareció ayudarle mucho. Luego abrazó a su compañero y frunció el cejo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- Es demasiado complicado… – Exhaló y volvió a ver a Tracey, con vergüenza en la cara. – Lo siento.

Tracey no pudo hacer otra cosa que permanecer en silencio mientras Minu continuaba mirándolo, sin que se le ocurriera ni una palabra mientras el chico lo miraba. El observador suspiró y negó con la cabeza antes de ponerle una mano en el hombro.

\- No te disculpes. La culpa es mía por ser un mal maestro.

\- ¡No, no lo eres! – dijo Minu, alzando los brazos mientras Trubbish saltaba hacia abajo. – ¡Eres muy amable y me ayudas mucho! ¡La culpa es mía por no ser tan bueno como tú!

Al ver la mirada culpable de Minu, Tracey sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Se agachó para ponerse a la altura del chico y le dio una sonrisa ofreciéndole apoyo.

\- Mira, la verdad las batallas no son lo mío. Lo he intentado a veces, pero mis Pokémon no están hechos para encuentros competitivos. – Se tocó la frente. – Mis habilidades de observador son gracias a que pasé mucho tiempo estudiando a los Pokémon en lo salvaje, y las desarrollé con el tiempo. No fue algo que aprendí en un día.

Minu evitó su mirada y suspiró.

\- No creo que pueda hacer esto. Después de todo soy basura.

La mirada de Tracey también se tornó intensa al oír eso, y tomando un profundo respiro, el artista colocó los brazos en los hombros de Minu, fijando la mirada en sus ojos de nuevo.

\- Sí, es verdad que tú y Trubbish no están en la mejor posición. Todavía tienes un nivel de estrategia de principiante, y Trubbish no es un Pokémon particularmente fuerte, con ese arsenal tan débil y poco para aprovechar. – Minu exhaló ante la confirmación de lo que ya sabía. Pero luego, vio como Tracey le sonreía. – Pero también son un par de luchadores intrépidos que no se dan por vencidos en ningún momento, dispuestos a aprender y a arreglar cualquier problema que se les presente. Y eso, en mi opinión, es más importante que cualquier hazaña de fuerza física. Solo tienes que seguir intentándolo, y eventualmente lo lograrás.

El chico parpadeó varias veces, con sus ojos fijos en su Trubbish.

\- No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, no me lo merezco.

\- No es mi intención, solo digo la verdad. – La sonrisa de Tracey se ensanchó aún más. – Cuando intentas mejorar, siempre cometerás un error tras otro antes de ver las mejoras. No hay nada malo en no hacerlo perfecto al primer intento. – Esas palabras parecieron tener un efecto en el muchacho, a juzgar por como continuaba mirando a Tracey. El artista se puso serio antes de continuar. – Todos le tememos al fracaso, y si alguien te lo restriega en la cara, eso duele. Pero también hay gente allá afuera que quiere ayudarte, y quiero pensar que yo soy uno de ellos. Tienes mucho potencial, y quiero que lo alcances.

Minu no parecía saber qué decir mientras miraba estupefacto a Tracey, probablemente intentando asimilar lo que acababa de decirle. Tracey le quitó su gorra de la cabeza y se puso a desordenarle el pelo.

\- Además, tampoco estás obligado a seguir mis consejos al pie de la letra: ya te dije que las batallas no son lo mío, aunque los trucos de observación me sean de ayuda. Eres libre de interpretarlo como quieras. – La sonrisa de Tracey se llenó de confianza. – Ya mencionaste que tienes ese fuego en tu interior, ¿verdad? Entonces déjalo salir y muéstrame lo que tienes.

Estas palabras parecieron finalmente llegarle, y Minu tomó un profundo respiro para sonreírle a Tracey, con el mismo entusiasmo.

\- Gracias.

La sonrisa de Tracey se ensanchó solo un poco más, y luego se levantó y se sacudió las ropas, antes de volver su atención al sitio que se había vuelto su lugar usual de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? – Volvió a poner la gorra en la cabeza de Minu. – Puedo ir más despacio si quieres.

Minu y Trubbish intercambiaron una sonrisa, y el chico se ajustó su gorra, negando con la cabeza.

\- Oh no, sigamos como lo hacíamos. – Él y su Pokémon Venenoso apretaron los puños a la vez. –¡Trubbish y yo lo haremos bien para esta noche!

\- Grandioso. – Tracey volvió a sonreír, dándole a Scyther una seca cabezada antes de enfocarse de nuevo en Minu. – ¿Estás listo?

\- ¡Puedes apostarlo!

Y así, con ambos sonriéndose uno al otro, artista y entrenador reasumieron su entrenamiento juntos, intercambiando movimientos, analizándose las estrategias uno al otro. Y mientras el chico y su Trubbish lucharon como uno solo, Tracey no pudo evitar sentir que le volvían los ánimos.

* * *

 _ **Unos pocos días más tarde…**_

Mientras pasaban los días, a Tracey se le hizo más y más fácil volver a dibujar. Claro, todavía le asaltaban las dudas y preocupaciones a cada tanto, pero al menos lograba volver a terminar sus dibujos, y aunque seguía viendo varios fallos, estaba más determinado a arreglarlos en vez de deprimirse, especialmente con Minu preguntándose constantemente lo que dibujaría después o sugiriéndole ideas ya fuera intencional o accidentalmente. No tenía idea de lo genuinamente que le gustaba su arte y cuánto quería agradecerle por las lecciones, pero Tracey definitivamente quería corresponderle a ese entusiasmo.

Y así, ahora se encontraban al borde de un lago. Tracey dejó volar la pluma sobre la página mientras veía a los Bellossoms locales bailando al otro lado, con la energía fluyendo dentro de él de una forma que casi había olvidado. Y entonces, tras seguirlo en silencio, Minu decidió hablar.

\- Y dime, ¿por qué decidiste convertirte en un artista?

Tracey dejó de lado su pluma y libreta de dibujos a un lado para encontrarse con Minu mirándolo curiosamente a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mientras Trubbish intentaba espiar el delineado que acababa de hacer. La pregunta hizo que Tracey hiciera una breve pausa, para luego encogerse de hombros.

\- No creo que pueda darte una gran respuesta. Desde que era niño me gustaba estar rodeado de Pokemon y hacer dibujos, y las cosas solo sucedieron desde ahí. Aunque creo que un libro de arte publicado por el Profesor Oak tuvo algo que ver con ello. Realmente me encantó cómo representó a cada Pokémon que conoció en su viaje, y esperaba poder hacer algo de ese nivel algún día.

\- ¿Es decir que te gustó el trabajo de un hombre que dibujaba y querías ser como él? – Minu ladeó la cabeza en respuesta. Tracey se rio.

\- Podría decirse. No es muy interesante, lo sé.

\- Meh, lo entiendo. – Minu se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer sobre la hierba, agarrando a Trubbish muy de cerca. – Trubbish y yo decidimos volvernos entrenadores después de ver muchas batallas geniales aquí en New Tork. ¡Deberías haber visto el más reciente torneo en la Plaza Central, fue algo increíble! ¡Eran como unos treinta entrenadores, claro, pero todos fueron asombrosos!

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa felicidad usual en los ojos de Minu cuando hablaba de algo que le encantaba. Y en sus brazos, podía ver a Trubbish igual de sonriente y haciendo gestos junto a su entrenador mientras hablaban de las increíbles batallas que vieron y disfrutaron. Y una vez más, eso le trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Tracey.

\- Incluso para ser entrenador e inicial, los dos son muy cercanos.

Con eso, Minuetto y Trubbish se miraron uno al otro y se soltaron a reírse. Tracey se les quedó viendo, hasta que el chico volvió a mirarlo y trató de suprimir sus carcajadas.

\- Lo siento, es solo que Trubbish y yo no iniciamos con el pie derecho. – dijo mientras pinchaba las orejas de Trubbish. – Ambos intentábamos conseguir comida entre la basura, y encontramos el mismo trozo de pan. Los dos teníamos hambre y ninguno quería compartir, así que nos agarramos a pelear. Yo gané, por supuesto.

Trubbish lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro, y Minu se rascó la cabeza.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo, los dos nos desmayamos, y entonces un Sneasel llegó y se robó el pan enfrente de nuestras narices. Nos dimos cuenta de lo estúpidos que fuimos y nos reímos de ello. Luego salimos a buscar comida, y entonces entendimos que no les agradábamos mucho ni a los humanos ni a los Pokémon. Así que decidimos que ya que ambos éramos basura, pues podríamos ser basura juntos, y hemos estado juntos desde entonces.

Cuando Minu terminó su relato, Tracey suspiró.

\- Deberías dejar de decir eso. No eres tan malo, ya te lo dije un millón de veces.

\- Lo siento, fuerza de costumbre. – dijo Minu tímidamente. – Aunque es por eso que queremos seguir mejorando. Queremos demostrar que incluso la basura puede dar una buena pelea, incluso siendo débil.

\- Me aseguraré de que lo hagas. – Tracey cruzó los brazos. – Y si eso no basta, si Trubbish puede evolucionar en Garbodor, tendrás incluso mejores posibilidades.

A la mención de Garbodor, Trubbish frunció el cejo y apretó los dientes siseando furioso, asustando a Tracey; Minu rápidamente tuvo que sujetar a su Pokémon y bajar la cabeza en disculpa.

\- Disculpa, pero a Trubbish lo han molestado tanto los Pokémon evolucionados que juró que no evolucionará en absoluto. – Minu se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Trubbish desviaba la mirada enfurruñado. – Quiere demostrar que le puede patear el trasero a quien sea sin necesidad ser un Garbodor, no importa lo difícil que sea.

\- Hmm, ya veo. – Tracey volteó a ver a Trubbish con curiosidad. Había visto a muchos entrenadores con Pokémon que tenían esa peculiar actitud hacia la evolución, pero siempre era fascinante de ver, y un buen recordatorio de que los Pokémon eran más que simples herramientas de batalla. Tales ejemplos, sin embargo, siempre venían con otra pregunta. – ¿Y a ti te parece bien eso?

\- ¿Por qué no? Es mi amigo, y debería ser su elección. – Minu y Trubbish sonrieron al unísono. – Quizás evolucionarlo sea el camino más fácil a la victoria, pero si no es el mismo camino que queremos seguir no tiene sentido hacerlo. Prefiero tener dificultades y ser feliz que tener las cosas fáciles y no serlo.

Tracey asintió junto con Minu, y un cosquilleo familiar le vino. Sonrió al recordar sus memorias de la infancia, y el observador Pokémon también se recostó sobre la hierba para ver el cielo junto con Minu.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes, ya he estado en un bote similar. Todos me preguntan por qué elijo dibujar en vez de coger una cámara y volverme fotógrafo.

\- ¿Y no es lo mismo? – Minu levantó la cabeza para verlo. Tracey negó vigorosamente.

\- Las fotos pueden ser geniales, pero eso es solo una captura de imagen de la apariencia de un Pokémon. Un artista puede hacerte ver a un Pokémon bajo una luz totalmente diferente, y al mismo tiempo decirte cosas que una foto no puede cubrir. Quizás dibujar toma más tiempo, pero un buen dibujo siempre será más satisfactorio que cualquier foto para mí.

Minuetto no habló de inmediato, no hasta que se puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza y volvió a mirar al cielo.

\- Haces que dibujar suene realmente asombroso, ¿sabes?

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido. – se rio Tracey antes de levantarse hasta estar sentado, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia Minu. – Si quieres, también puedo enseñarte a dibujar.

\- Nah, gracias, seguro que me saldría fatal de todos modos.

\- Nadie empieza siendo bueno. Mis primeros dibujos empezaron terribles, pero seguí practicando, y así fue como mejoré. No es diferente al entrenamiento a final de cuentas.

Eso pareció convencer a Minu de pensar más en la oferta, y se rascó el mentón mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Y entonces se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, vamos a intentarlo. No me grites si no me sale bien, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No tenía intención de hacerlo. – sonrió Tracey mientras le pasaba a Minu una libreta que tenía de sobra y una pluma, que el chico felizmente aceptó.

Pasaron el resto del día hablando de lo básico para dibujar y haciendo bocetos de práctica, riéndose de los errores que cometían mientras señalaban cualquier punto para mejorar. Y para cuando la luna se alzó en el cielo, Embers y sus dudas sobre sus habilidades estaban muy, muy lejos de la mente de Tracey.

* * *

 _ **Más días después…**_

Ayudar a Minuetto a mejorar como entrenador resultó ser una experiencia mucho más placentera y divertida de lo que Tracey había anticipado, incluso sin tomar en cuenta los diferentes viajes que Minu le daba por la ciudad como "pago". Definitivamente era una nueva experiencia, y una que con gusto le agradaría repetir. Una pena que su tiempo juntos estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Por supuesto, no podía lamentarse por eso ahora mientras Scyther esquivaba por los pelos una ráfaga de balas de ácido amarillo deslizándose hacia un lado. Tracey frunció el cejo y alargó la mano hacia el aire.

\- ¡Scyther, Golpe de Cabeza! – ordenó, y Scyther bajó la cabeza para lanzarse a la carga, con el aura dorada envolviéndolo. Minu se mordió el labio, y chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Bomba de Ácido al suelo!

Trubbish obedeció, y todo el suelo frente a ellos se empapó de fluido ácido. Scyther tuvo que detener su carrera a la mitad, y el Pokémon Venenoso se deslizó bajo sus piernas, agarrándolas y sujetando firmemente al Pokémon Insecto.

\- ¡Infestación!

Varios bichos de energía se materializaron por todo el cuerpo de Scyther, hincándole los dientes en el hombro, las piernas, la base del cuello, y varios otros lugares para golpes críticos, causando un daño masivo. Scyther gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas, y luego Trubbish y Minu sonrieron juntos. Tracey frunció el cejo solo ligeramente.

\- ¡Cuchillada!

\- ¡Salta!

Trubbish saltó justo cuando la guadaña iba directo hacia él, justo encima de Scyther y listo para apuntarle. El Pokémon Venenoso y su entrenador se rieron por lo bajo juntos.

\- ¡Y ahora, el golpe final! – Minu cerró el puño. – ¡Bomba de Ácido!

Trubbish cargó su ataque rápidamente, y una lluvia de ácido cayó encima de Scyther, demasiado rápido y demasiado intenso para ser bloqueado. Scyther gritó de dolor una vez más, y cuando Trubbish aterrizó con gracia detrás de él, el viejo guerrero finalmente cayó derrotado. Trubbish dejó salir una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras Minu sonreía y se iba a abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Vencimos a Scyther! – sonrió todavía más al mirar a su compañero. – ¡Estuviste asombroso, Trubbish!

El Pokémon Venenoso se rio mientras los dos volvían a abrazarse. Tracey recuperó a Scyther dándole las gracias y prometiéndole un buen descanso antes de darse la vuelta y enfocarse en Minu y Trubbish. Les llevó varios días agarrar el hilo, pero a estas alturas estaba claro que sabía lo que hacía. Colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y se le acercó.

\- Realmente has mejorado mucho. – Sus ojos se fijaron en la Pokébola de su peleador más confiable. – No muchos entrenadores pueden vencer a Scyther tan fácilmente.

Mayormente porque muy rara vez, si no casi nunca tenía oportunidad de pelear, pero eso arruinaría el cumplido. Por su parte, Minuetto se rio y rodó los ojos.

\- Oh, vamos, todavía no soy tan bueno. Todavía podría descubrir las cosas más rápido y Trubbish probablemente podría mejorar su tiempo de reacción. – Le dio una mirada a Tracey, sujetando a Trubbish con fuerza mientras su mirada se tornaba seria. – ¿Cuál es tu análisis? Y sé directo.

Tracey dio un suspiro de derrota, ya acostumbrado a esa pregunta. Miró el campo de batalla cubierto de veneno, luego a Minu y Trubbish en ese orden, observando todo lo que podía. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a ver al chico.

\- Bueno, he notado que dependen demasiado de Bomba de Ácido. Ustedes dos tienen un buen arsenal de cuatro movimientos a tu disposición, y deberían tratar de ser más flexibles con lo que tienen. – dijo Tracey con los brazos cruzados.

Minu y Trubbish observaron el veneno por todo el campo de batalla, y la realización los golpeó a ambos. Se miraron uno al otro sorprendidos antes de volver a enfocarse en Tracey.

\- Je, es verdad. Creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco cuando Bomba de Desechos evolucionó. – Minu sonrió y se frotó el cuello tímidamente, aunque rápidamente se recompuso al mirar de vuelta a Tracey. – Dime, ¿Marill o Venonat están para pelear un poco más? Quisiera probar un poco diferentes estrategias.

\- Con gusto. – dijo Tracey cogiendo sus dos Pokébolas.

Minu y Trubbish sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban su lugar en una parte solo ligeramente menos llena de veneno en la colina. Mientras Tracey dejaba salir a Marill y Venonat para algo de entrenamiento adicional, no pudo evitar observar a Minuetto y a su compañero listos para pelear de nuevo. Soltó una risita; con esa actitud y habilidades, definitivamente estaría listo para su futuro.

…

Y pronto, día tras día de seguir entrenando, la estadía de Tracey en Ciudad New Tork llegaba a su fin. Quedándole solo una noche antes de marcharse al día siguiente, Tracey y Minuetto decidieron pasarla en el hotel de Tracey: no era un cuarto elegante o grande, pero tenía dos camas y probablemente se podía permitir un invitado en el último día.

Y así, después de una buena ducha que Minu DE VERDAD necesitaba, observador y futuro entrenador se sentaron en las camas de la habitación, el primero en pijamas y el segundo con una camiseta enorme, poniéndose a dibujar en trozos de papel. En medio de la habitación, encima de un escritorio, Marill y Trubbish actuaban como modelos. Trabajaron en completo silencio y concentrados por varios minutos, hasta que soltaron los lápices. Luego que Minu miró su dibujo, se rio por lo bajo y le dio una mirada a Tracey.

\- Bien, ¿a la cuenta de tres?

\- De acuerdo. – asintió Tracey, ajustándose la banda de su cabeza. Observador y futuro entrenador se miraron, sonrieron, y contaron. – Tres, dos, uno… ¡YA!

Tracey y Minuetto mostraron sus dibujos al mismo tiempo. Tracey había dibujado una imagen de Marill y Trubbish bailando juntos, enfatizando sus características redondas y suaves a través de sombreado mínimo y un delineado muy suave.

Minu había hecho un extraño desastre de líneas rectas y redondas, con Trubbish de alguna manera tres veces más grande que Marill, que lucía como si la hubiera aplastado un auto mientras Trubbish la sujetaba mientras moría sin molestarse en agregar profundidad espacial. Tracey tuvo el presentimiento de que no fue la intención creativa de Minuetto mostrar eso. Los dos observaron el trabajo del otro, hasta que Minu se encogió de hombros.

\- Por supuesto, tú ibas a ganar esta ronda también.

\- Aun así has mejorado bastante. – Observó el dibujo una vez más. – Y además tengo algunos colegas que probablemente lo considerarían un triunfo del arte abstracto sobre los males de la industrialización o algo así…

\- ¿Algunos le llamarían arte a esto? – dijo Minu mirando de nuevo su dibujo, arqueando una ceja y rascándose la cabeza.

\- Créeme, hay cosas mucho peores que esto que se considera arte en algunos círculos.

\- No puede ser. – Minu se rio. – Si eso es verdad, ustedes los artistas son un montón de locos raros… pero me agradan los locos raros como tú.

Tracey se rascó la nuca por ese cumplido tan original, antes de volver a ver su trabajo: entre todos los dibujos que había hecho, era probablemente uno de los mejores en cuanto a esfuerzo, y tal vez era solo su opinión, pero no era lo único que se sentía diferente al respecto, de la mejor manera posible. Luego se quedó viendo a Minuetto mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y jugaba con Trubbish.

\- De verdad me has ayudado mucho estos días. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

\- No le pares. Tú rascas mi espalda, yo rasco la tuya, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Minu, abrazando de cerca a su inicial. – Nosotros deberíamos agradecerte a ti, más bien. Fuiste la primera persona que no nos descartó así de principio, y nos diste muchas cosas geniales. Me alegra que nos hayamos conocido.

A pesar de su sonrisa, Tracey podía oír la voz de Minu debilitándose un poco hacia el final, y no era difícil ver el por qué. Se habían divertido juntos y se habían hecho buenos amigos, claro, pero no había manera de que Tracey pudiera quedarse con él, dada su línea de trabajo. Por fortuna, ya eso era algo que había tomado en consideración. Tracey le guiñó el ojo a Marill y ella saltó hacia su lado. Tracey volteó a ver a Minu dándole su sonrisa más alegre.

\- Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti. – le dijo mientras Marill le ponía un sobre sellado en las manos a Minu. El chico lo miró con curiosidad un rato antes de abrirlo. Agarró la carta que había dentro y entrecerró los ojos, solo para ensancharlos al ver el texto y darse cuenta de lo que era.

\- No puede ser. – La sonrisa más feliz que había dividido su cara acababa de aparecer, apretando con fuerza la carta. – ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- Soy buen amigo del Profesor Oak, ¿sabes? – le dijo Tracey riendo amablemente y permitiéndose sonreír de manera algo presumida. – Aceptó mi recomendación de inmediato y la envió a la sede de la Fundación Oak por la Paz aquí en New Tork. Mañana será tu gran día.

Minu continuó mirando sin palabras la carta de admisión para su licencia de entrenador provisional. Luego miró a Tracey, y su sonrisa se deshizo.

\- No tenías que hacer esto.

\- Claro que sí. Quieres demostrarles a todos que eres más que basura, ¿verdad? – Tracey ajustó su postura y se acercó más al chico. – No podía irme de New Tork sin darte la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Minu y Trubbish no podían dejar de mirar la carta, sonriendo de manera idéntica y tan felices como nunca lo habían estado. Minu, sin embargo, suspiró y le dio a Tracey una mirada de preocupación.

\- No sé cómo voy a pagarte esto.

\- Solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo. Es lo único que te pido. – le dijo Tracey. Con esas palabras, la sonrisa de Minu volvió a toda potencia.

\- ¡Lo haré! – dijo el chico alzando el puño en el aire. Luego se sonrojó, desviando hacia un lado la mirada. – Aunque, uhm...

\- Ahí estaré, no te preocupes. – dijo Tracey dándole un pulgar arriba. Minu bajó la cabeza, apenas ocultando su sonrisa.

\- Jeje, gracias.

El chico guardó la carta antes de volver a saltar sobre la cama, sin dejar de sonreír mientras la veía con emoción. Tracey también sonrió, y arrancó un par de hojas más de su libreta de dibujos.

\- Oye, ¿qué tal si hacemos un último duelo de dibujos antes de dormir? – le preguntó. Minu sonrió y estiró los dedos, con el lápiz en la mano.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Esta vez te ganaré!

Tracey y Minu intercambiaron miradas de desafío mientras cogían las hojas, y empezaban a dibujar de nuevo, pasando algo de tiempo divirtiéndose antes de irse a dormir, ambos esperando con ansias la mañana.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Los dos habían despertado temprano esa mañana, y luego de una buena ducha y un buen desayuno, Tracey y Minu se encontraron de vuelta enfrente del edificio de la Fundación Oak por la paz antes del mediodía. Se quedaron parados por un buen rato, mientras Minu se ajustaba su gorra de repartidor y sujetaba a Trubbish muy de cerca. El observador Pokémon se dio cuenta, y le colocó la mano encima de los hombros.

\- Si no te sientes con confianza, puedo pedirle al Profesor Oak que mueva el examen. Sé que esto se siente muy repentino. – dijo. Minu negó con la cabeza, mirando de forma contemplativa al edificio.

\- No, no, está bien. Estoy listo. Tengo que estarlo.

\- Ten seguridad en ti mismo, te estaré apoyando. – dijo Tracey ofreciéndole un pulgar arriba.

Minu se rio de eso, y tomó un profundo respiro, intercambiando una mirada con Tracey y Trubbish, y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio, abriéndola de un empujón mientras ingresaban al laboratorio. Lo primero que captó la atención de Tracey fue lo absorbidos que estaban todos en su trabajo: nadie se tomó la molestia de mirar hacia la puerta o interrumpir su trabajo por distracciones o ayudar a los demás. Todos los científicos estaban inmersos en sus pequeños nichos del laboratorio, continuando con sus tareas. No parecía haber entrenadores de visita esta vez, y todo el edificio se sentía remarcablemente silencioso fuera de los ruidos de pasos, tecleo y el eco de movimiento a su alrededor.

Tracey tuvo una sensación de terror mientras intentaba buscar a Orchid antes que el científico en jefe los encontrara, mientras Minu de nuevo daba pasos bien medidos en el laboratorio, como si tuviera miedo de perturbar la atmósfera tranquila y enfocada, mientras Trubbish saltaba fuera de sus brazos. Sin embargo eso duró poco, y rápidamente enderezó su postura, se aclaró la garganta, y miró al frente con determinación.

\- Disculpe, soy Minuetto. Vengo por mi examen para licencia de entrenador. – dijo el chico, confiado y muy seguro de sí mismo.

La mayoría de los científicos dejaron sus deberes para mirar fijamente al chico, viéndolo con confusión. Minu tragó en seco, y Tracey sostuvo la mano del muchacho en señal de apoyo. A juzgar por sus mejillas sonrojadas y el agarre apretado, parecía apreciarlo. Minu suspiró, y su expresión de determinación se mantuvo.

\- ¿Con quién tengo que hablar?

\- Como líder de esta rama de la Fundación Oak por la Paz, ese sería yo.

Tracey sintió un escalofrío familiar bajándole por la espina mientras él y Minu se volvían hacia una escalera cercana, donde un hombre de familiar muy familiar iba descendiendo, ajustando sus gafas y atravesándolos con la mirada. La mirada de Tracey se volvió más fría, y podía ver que Minu estaba tragando saliva de nuevo. Mientras Orchid se detenía, miró a Minu con una mueca de desdén, enfocándose particularmente en Trubbish.

\- Según la recomendación que recibiste del Profesor Oak en persona, ya has demostrado ser bueno cuidando de tu Pokémon, así que esa parte del examen para la licencia no será cubierta. Tener una pila de basura y un Pokémon de tipo Veneno ciertamente debe haber ayudado.

Trubbish le echó una mirada asesina al Profesor, e incluso Minu entrecerró los ojos por un momento, antes de adoptar de nuevo una expresión neutral mientras Orchid continuaba estudiándolo.

\- Las Islas Decolore y Ciudad New Tork pueden ser un punto pequeño en el radar tratándose del Circuito de la Liga, pero no dejaré que ningún entrenador incompetente obtenga una licencia bajo mi vigilancia. – El hombre cruzó los brazos y se movió las gafas hacia el puente de la nariz. – ¿Estás seguro de que puedes lograrlo?

Minu no le respondió de inmediato, sino que apretó la mano de Tracey, respiró profundo y sonrió, recuperando su confianza antes de responder con un "Sí". Orchid se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, solo para encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta antes de indicarles a Minu y Tracey que lo siguieran.

\- Muy bien. Yo no tendría tanto exceso de confianza si fuera tú, sin embargo.

\- Ese es mi problema. – dijo Minu endureciendo la mirada.

Orchid solo le frunció el cejo mientras él, Tracey y Minu atravesaban el laboratorio y los guiaba hacia un pequeño patio interior, lo bastante grande como para albergar unas cien personas. En el centro había un campo de batalla de aspecto oficial, con sus líneas blancas marcadas claramente sobre el terreno marrón, y a los lados varios pasantes y científicos aguardaban su llegada. Sin perder tiempo, Orchid se ubicó en su puesto de entrenador, mientras Minu hacía lo propio en la del retador, con, Trubbish haciendo lo propio siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Yo seré tu examinador y tu oponente. No es necesario que derrotes a mi Pokémon mientras logres demostrar habilidad. – El profesor cruzó los brazos. – Esta es tu última oportunidad de reconsiderarlo si tienes algún arrepentimiento.

\- Ninguno. – Minu sacudió la cabeza, mientras su compañero saltaba hacia el campo de batalla. –Trubbish y yo estamos listos para pelear.

Orchid miró al Pokémon Venenoso con algo de preocupación, y luego agarró una Pokébola.

\- Muy bien entonces. – El hombre frunció el cejo mientras arrojaba la Pokébola. – Ven, Muk.

El dispositivo golpeó el suelo, y un Muk más grande de lo usual Muk emergió para darles a Trubbish y Minu una mirada de desafío, viéndolos desde arriba. El chico y la bolsa de basura tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo y se quedaron congelados.

\- ¿Qué, de pronto ya te arrepientes? – Orchid se ajustó las gafas con indiferencia. – Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de decidir que querías esta licencia.

Minu no tenía una respuesta ingeniosa o declaración de fuerza para hacerle. Afortunadamente para él, Tracey se adelantó desde las gradas y miró enfurruñado a Orchid.

\- Tener algo de ansiedad es absolutamente normal. Dudo que Minu sea el primero en reaccionar de esta manera. – dijo el artista.

\- Yo soy el examinador aquí, Sr. Sketchit. Quisiera que evitaras robarte mi trabajo. – Orchid parecía apenas contenerse otra mueca de desdén mientras se enfocaba en Minu. – Tener este tipo de ansiedad denota una falta de decisión y confianza. Las marcas de un entrenador fracasado, antes de que su viaje haya siquiera iniciado. ¿En serio crees que alguien destinado a ser un fracaso merece ser un entrenador? El estimado matemático Malthus Shudo calculó que la mayoría de entrenadores novatos solo llegan a dos o tres gimnasios en el circuito de la liga antes de retirarse o asumir otra profesión, habiendo fallado como entrenadores. Mi trabajo es asegurarme que ese tipo de basura no tenga siquiera la oportunidad de ser entrenadores.

Tracey apretó sus puños con fuerza. El mensaje era claro: en su opinión, Minu ya era indigno de convertirse en un entrenador, e iba a asegurarse de que eso no sucediera. Incluso aunque pudiera entender las preocupaciones de Orchid hasta cierto punto, no podía aceptar lo parcial y prejuicioso que estaba actuando. Pero al mirar de vuelta hacia Minu, la furia le disminuyó, y este asintió sonriéndole. Eso eliminó todas las preocupaciones que tenía por el muchacho, que apretó los puños y miró desafiante a Muk, con Trubbish tomando una postura de batalla. Orchid pareció notarlo, ya que colocó la Pokébola de Muk de lado mientras su Pokémon tipo Veneno se colocaba en posición.

\- Pero basta de charlas. Vinimos aquí a probar si este niño puede ganarse su licencia de entrenador, ¿no? – El Profesor volvió a acomodarse las gafas, con una sonrisa muy rara en el rostro. – Vamos a comenzar.

Tracey tragó en seco al ver como Orchid, Minu y sus Pokémon se miraban uno al otro. Con Orchid como el examinador, obtener la licencia sería una batalla cuesta arriba para Minu desde el inicio. Sin embargo, también sabía lo duro que Minu había entrenado en los últimos días, así que Tracey trató de mantener la calma, esperando lo mejor.

El chico y su examinador permaneció quieto por varios segundos, cada uno esperando a que el otro hiciera un movimiento, mientras sus Pokémon mantenían sus defensas.

\- ¡Trubbish, Bomba de Ácido! – dijo Minu señalando al frente.

Trubbish disparó las balas de ácido amarillo encima de Muk por todas partes, que ni se molestó en moverse fuera del camino mientras levantaba los brazos. El ataque se detuvo al hacer contacto con la forma lodosa de Muk, perdiéndose entre el fluido sin hacer efecto.

\- Mal inicio, claramente no sabes lo que son las compatibilidades de tipo. – Orchid sacudió la cabeza, y luego chasqueó los dedos. – Muk, Bomba de Lodo.

Trubbish se quedó pálido ante la enorme pila de lodo que venía hacia ellos, y saltó fuera del camino, pero el lodo fue más rápido y lo golpeó por un lado tirándolo al suelo. Volvió a saltar para ponerse de pie, pero Minu y Tracey podían ver que le quedaba algo de lodo en sus ojos, que Trubbish de inmediato trató de quitarse.

\- Parece que tu Trubbish ya no será muy preciso en este momento. Muk, Doble Equipo.

\- ¡Acumular! – exclamó Minu enseñando los dientes. Trubbish inhaló y aumentó un poco de tamaño, mientras los clones de Muk lo rodeaban por todos lados. – ¡Sigue así, Trubbish!

Trubbish continuó creciendo poco a poco, viéndose más robusto cada segundo. Orchid sacudió la cabeza negativamente otra vez.

\- Usar Acumular una y otra vez no te ayudará a la larga, eso denota una falta de habilidad. Muk, Tumba de Rocas.

Todos los clones de Muk alzaron los brazos a la vez, y rocas gigantes llovieron por todo el lugar. Minu observó la lluvia que se acercaba, y dio un puñetazo hacia el aire.

\- ¡Bomba de Ácido!

Las balas de ácido derritieron varias de las rocas, desintegrando algunas y atravesando otras. Trubbish giró alrededor y empezó a disparar todavía más rápido, alentando el asalto trozo por trozo mientras permanecía en su lugar. Y luego cerró los ojos para evitar el lodo. Las pocas rocas que quedaban le cayeron por todo el cuerpo a Trubbish, y el compañero de Minu cayó de nuevo. Incluso mientras volvía a saltar sobre sus pies, empezó a jadear mientras se frotaba sus pies lastimados. Minu sin embargo, permaneció en calma y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Y tu velocidad es historia. Todavía no me has dado ni un golpe. Hasta ahora, esta evaluación ha sido muy decepcionante. – dijo Orchid con un deje de aburrimiento. Minu no pareció preocupado, y en vez de eso dio un puñetazo hacia el frente.

\- ¡Trubbish, usa Bomba de Ácido!

Trubbish se giró y empezó a lanzar una ráfaga de balas de ácido hacia el Muk que estaba detrás de él. Todas las copias desaparecieron pues el veneno fue demasiado para absorber, golpeando al verdadero Muk. Tracey sonrió: por eso era que Minu había atacado la Tumba de Rocas en vez de esquivarla. Hasta Orchid se veía algo impresionado.

\- No está mal, pero tampoco bien. – Se ajustó ligeramente las gafas. – Muk, Doble Team Equipo de nuevo, e Híperrayo.

Los clones de Muk lo rodearon nuevamente, todos cargando el poderoso rayo púrpura directo hacia Trubbish. Minu se mordió el labio y mantuvo su posición.

\- ¡Acumular! ¡Esquívalo!

Trubbish incrementó su defensa y se agachó para evitar el ataque, con varios de los falsos Híperrayos haciéndole mella en el cuerpo mientras se presionaba contra el campo de batalla, apretando los dientes y esperando que pasaran. Y entonces le llegó el verdadero.

Trubbish gritó al salir volando fuera del campo de batalla estrellándose contra una de las paredes de laboratorio, formando una grieta al impactar. El Pokémon venenoso soltó un gemido de dolor mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Trubbish! – gritó Minu, con la cara pálida y los ojos muy abiertos al ver a su amigo.

Trubbish apenas pudo levantarse para tomar algo de aliento, cuando Orchid le dio otra mirada condescendiente, para luego alzar la mano hacia Minu.

\- Bien, creo que ya terminamos aquí.

\- ¿Qué? – Minu se echó para atrás, con los ojos todavía más abiertos.

\- Obviamente acabas de probar que eres un entrenador terrible. Apenas lograste conectarle un golpe a Muk, usando un movimiento poco efectivo, y luego te replegaste a la defensiva sin ninguna estrategia real. Todo eso es evidencia de un entrenador terrible. – Orchid hizo una mueca de desdén otra vez, para luego encogerse de hombros y señalar hacia el patio. – No es que espere mucho de basura como tú. Ahora lárgate, y no vuelvas hasta que sepas cómo ser un verdadero entrenador.

Tracey estaba a punto de decirle a Orchid unas cuantas cosas que pensaba, hasta que notó que Minu no se veía deprimido ni triste, sino que miraba a Orchid con los puños bien apretados y los dientes afuera. Y fue entonces que Tracey lo sintió: ese fuego dentro de Minu.

\- No. – dijo el chico, agarrándose la visera de su gorra. Orchid arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿No qué?

\- No me iré. Conozco las reglas, la evaluación no termina hasta que uno de los Pokémon caiga. – Minu volvió a mirar a Trubbish, que parecía casi energizado de nuevo mientras volvía a meterse al campo de batalla. Orchid parpadeó confuso y dejó salir un suspiro de fastidio.

\- Sería inútil continuar. Claramente no tienes estrategia. – Una vez más volvió a acomodarse las gafas. – Pero si insistes, no me voy a contener. ¡Bomba de Lodo!

\- ¡Bomba de Ácido!

La bola de lodo y las balas de ácido en fuego rápido colisionaron en el aire, explotando al contacto y cubriendo el campo de batalla en lodo y veneno; y de inmediato Trubbish y Muk trataron de lanzarse uno contra el otro.

\- ¡Doble Equipo!

Una vez más, varios clones de Muk rodearon a Trubbish a muy de cerca. Sin embargo, Minu mantenía la calma, con los ojos Minu entrecerrados en espera.

\- ¡Ese de ahí! – gritó Minu, señalando hacia la izquierda.

Los disparos de Bomba de Ácido rápidamente le cayeron al Muk que estaba en la izquierda y lo hizo retroceder, haciendo desaparecer en el aire a todas las copias. Muk se tensó de dolor y empezó a frotarse los ojos mientras Orchid fruncía el cejo.

\- ¡Tumba de Rocas!

Trubbish se deslizó fuera del camino de las rocas mientras caían, salpicando el lodo. El Pokémon de Minu trató de llegar de nuevo hasta Muk, pero se detuvo para quitarse el lodo de los ojos. Orchid tomó la oportunidad y le dio a Muk una mirada que reconocía.

\- ¡Mándalo a volar!

Muk obedeció, e inmediatamente cargó otro Híperrayo. Trubbish saltó para alertar y lanzarse hacia un lado, solo para que el rayo fuese cancelado y que una Tumba de Rocas saliera directo hacia él. El ataque vino demasiado rápido y las rocas le golpearon por todo el cuerpo y lo enterraron completamente. Trubbish gritó de dolor con cada golpe. Minu retrocedió al ver a su compañero abrirse paso a través de las rocas, adolorido y lastimado, mientras Orchid se permitía sonreír.

\- Parece que tu suerte se acabó. – El profesor señaló al frente. – Bomba de Lodo.

\- ¡Infestación! – exclamó Minu entrecerrando los ojos.

Muchos bichos de energía aparecieron sobre el cuerpo de Muk, y empezaron a hincar los colmillos sobre su cuerpo lodoso, causando que la bola de loco le cayera encima a Muk. El Pokémon Venenoso de Orchid empezó comenzó a agitarse y a gritar mientras los bichos continuaban atormentándolo. Entretanto, Trubbish había hecho otro Acumular para poner su defensa al máximo, subiendo sus pequeños brazos en espera.

\- Tch, eso no te ayudará. – Orchid apretó sus puños, mucho menos calmado que antes. – ¡Híperrayo!

\- ¡Bomba de Ácido! – gritó Minu antes de que empezara a cargar el rayo. – ¡Frente a ti!

Los proyectiles de ácido volaron por el aire y golpearon a Muk más rápido de lo que este pudo atacar, directo a los ojos. El Híperrayo desapareció, y gritó de agonía mientras la Infestación continuaba sujetándolo, con los ojos cerrados y las manos encima de ellos. Tracey y los científicos a su alrededor no necesitaron una explicación de lo que había pasado. Era un golpe crítico, y Minu lo había descubierto. Orchid palideció mientras su Pokémon continuaba sacudiéndose de dolor por todo su lado del área, antes de desviar la mirada de vuelta hacia Minuetto.

\- ¿Cómo fue que…?

\- Observando. – sonrió Minu señalando sus ojos.

Orchid se sintió menos que impresionado por eso. De hecho, al mirar de regreso a su Muk, su expresión se derrumbó para dar paso a unos dientes apretados y furiosos.

\- ¡Pequeño demonio...! – Apretó su puño hacia el lado de Minu. – ¡Tumba de Rocas! ¡Una y otra vez!

Sin siquiera abrir sus ojos de nuevo Muk obedeció, arrojando rocas por todo el lugar a un ritmo errático. Mientras la avalancha de rocas se dirigía peligrosamente, Trubbish continuó agachándose y esquivando tan rápido como podía, usando el terreno húmedo a su favor para patinar por todo el lugar. Y durante todo el rato, Minu nunca ordenó ningún ataque y simplemente esquivaba los de Muk. Eso era extraño para Tracey, hasta que se dio cuenta que mientras lo hacía, Infestación continuaba invadiendo los puntos críticos de Muk y el chico seguía sonriendo. Fue entonces que el plan de Minu se volvió claro: no planeaba una victoria espectacular, sino gradual por desgaste. Desafortunadamente, Orchid también lo entendió, y su cara se contorsionó de rabia mientras daba un puñetazo al frente.

\- ¡Muk, Híperrayo! ¡Ahora! – gritó. Aunque no podía ver, Muk pudo cargar y disparar el rayo fulminante de destrucción hacia Trubbish. Minu, sin embargo, mantuvo la sangre fría, y en vez de eso señaló en su dirección.

\- ¡Corre hacia él!

Sin miedo, Trubbish hizo lo que su entrenador le dijo, mientras todos miraban sin tener idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Minu. Y entonces, cuando el rayo casi llegaba con Trubbish, el entrenador sonrió.

\- ¡Deslízate!

Trubbish se agachó y se deslizó por los residuos de Bomba de Ácido, resbalando por debajo del Híperrayo. El público y Orchid se quedaron sin palabras, pero Minu y Trubbish sonrieron.

\- ¡Ahora, el golpe final! – dijo Minu apretando sus puños, mientras el Híperrayo terminaba y Trubbish volvía a saltar para ponerse de pie directo frente a Muk. – ¡Represalia!

El bofetón doble llegó con fuerza directo a los ojos de Muk, lo bastante fuerte para arrojar a la pila de lodo contra la pared. Nadie se atrevió a decir ni una palabra mientras veían como el Muk de Orchid caía al suelo, al parecer listo para volver a pelear mientras Trubbish y Minu se mantenían en guardia.

Y entonces no lo hizo, y Muk se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente y derrotado, mientras los bichos de energía desaparecían. El réferi del encuentro también se quedó sin palabras por un momento antes de recuperar la compostura y levantar su brazo en dirección al chico.

\- Muk ya no puede pelear. ¡Los ganadores son Minuetto y Trubbish!

El chico y su Pokémon Venenoso volvieron a sonreír, y Minuetto saltó a través del veneno y los charcos de lodo para llegar hasta so compañero y abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Gracias, Trubbish! – dijo Minu, y Trubbish se sonrojó y lo abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo.

Tracey no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo: contra todo pronóstico lo habían logrado, tal como él sabía que podían hacerlo. Su mirada se volvió hacia Orchid, que parecía totalmente sin palabras mientras recuperaba a Muk, con confusión dibujada por toda su cara. Mientras Minu se aproximaba a él, sin embargo se tornó en una mueca de desdén con los dientes apretados.

\- Demostraste una tremenda falta de habilidad en tu batalla. Te llevó mucho más de lo necesario encontrar una forma de derrotar a Muk, y nunca utilizaste movimientos superefectivos.

\- Hasta donde sé, derrotar al Pokémon del examinador es suficiente para calificar como entrenador. – se acercó Tracey cruzando los brazos.

\- Correcto. Oficialmente ha obtenido su licencia. – Orchid se ajustó las gafas, apretando su puño que le temblaba. – Pero no puedo decir de buena fe que confíe en este chico para que sea un buen entrenador. Después de todo solo es un pequeño delincuente.

Tracey estuvo a punto de decirle lo que pensaba y reprender al Profesor por su terquedad y prejuicio, y a juzgar por los murmullos de todos los demás científicos, no estaba solo en ducho pensamiento. Minu, sin embargo, siguió caminando hacia él con la sonrisa más radiante que tenía.

\- Entiendo su preocupación. Con tipos como los Bandas Azules por ahí, yo también tendría mucho cuidado sobre quién se vuelve entrenador. – Se puso la mano en el corazón, con Trubbish imitándolo. – Me aseguraré de no terminar como ellos. También tendré en mente todo lo que me dijo, y a su debido tiempo, mejoraré mis habilidades. Quisiera pelear de nuevo contra usted, cuando Trubbish y yo seamos más fuertes. – Sin perder su sonrisa, le ofreció a Orchid un apretón de manos. – Gracias por el examen. Fue una experiencia muy educativa.

Orchid se quedó todavía con menos palabras ante eso. Quizás esperaba provocarlo para que le diera un arranque y con eso tener una razón para denegarle la licencia, o tal vez estaba en shock porque Minu era más maduro de lo que se imaginó. Lo único que hizo fue aceptar el apretón de Minu y volverse hacia el laboratorio con los demás científicos siguiéndolos, dejando a Tracey y Minu a solas en el patio. Artista y entrenador se voltearon a ver uno al otro y asintieron. No necesitaban palabras para saber lo orgulloso que Tracey se sentía por Minu ahora mismo.

…

Minuetto no podía evitar sonreír como idiota mientras seguía dándole vuelta al pequeño documento que era su licencia provisional de entrenador, y ni él ni Trubbish se veían dispuestos a dejar de emocionarse con él mientras caminaban hacia las Colinas Pokémon. Había mucha gente y Pokémon pasando su día allá, pero el dúo no les prestó atención, solo celebraban su pequeño triunfo. El chico se giró hacia Tracey, que todavía los seguía.

\- De verdad no sé cómo agradecértelo, en serio. Jamás habría llegado tan lejos sin ti.

\- Solo te di algunos trucos. Tú fuiste quien los usó. – Tracey cruzó los brazos mientras veía a Minu ahora con su licencia. – Serás un gran entrenador a partir de ahora.

\- Oh, vamos. Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer. Y Orchid tenía razón: sí cometí muchos errores durante el examen. – El chico se rascó la nuca, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lago cercano. – Puede ser un palo atascado en el fango, pero no puedo descartarlo si dice algo útil. Se trata de cómo lo tomes al final.

Era muy satisfactorio ver al chico mucho menos preocupado y un poco más maduro sobre eso. Tracey aceleró un poco el paso hasta ponerse al lado de Minu.

\- Y bien, ¿qué planeas hacer ahora?

\- Bueno, no puedo participar en ninguna liga hasta cumplir los quince. – El chico se encogió de hombros. – Creo que viajaré y veré las regiones antes de decidir en qué liga quiero participar.

\- Una sabia decisión. – El artista dirigió la mirada hacia el amplio paisaje de las Colinas Pokémon. – ¿Pero estás listo para irte?

La sonrisa de Minu se ensombreció un poco mientras miraba hacia una de las muchas partes de Ciudad New Tork a la cual llamaba hogar. Su mirada viajó a todos lados, desde la Plaza Central en la distancia, hasta el edificio principal de las Colinas Pokémon e incluso el Sableye local, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y hasta se veía algo triste. Minu respiró profundo y se frotó los ojos con la manga, y luego asintió firmemente.

\- Todas las aves tienen que dejar el nido eventualmente. – Miró de nuevo a su ciudad, ahora con una gran sonrisa. – Y no es que jamás vaya a volver a Ciudad Tork o algo. Hay mejores guías turísticos que yo, de todas maneras. – Volvió a mirar a Tracey, con los brazos cruzados y con mucha confianza. – Ahora, tú me ayudaste mucho estos días. ¿Qué puedo hacer para pagártelo?

Tracey no sabía cómo responder ahí ni en ese momento, hasta que observó a Minu y Trubbish de nuevo, y una idea le vino a la cabeza. Algo que había pensado en pedirle más de una vez, pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

* * *

 _ **Unas semanas más tarde…**_

\- Señor Sketchit, sigue usted.

Mientras volvía a ingresar a la elegante sala blanca y sostenía a Marill de cerca, Tracey no podía evitar sentir que el cuerpo le pesaba y el corazón le pesaba. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, estar en esa sala no se hacía más fácil. Más todavía al ver que los jueces eran los mismos que su primera vez, con Embers en particular sin verse nada feliz de que estuviera de vuelta. A pesar de todo, se sentó y trató de mantener la calma, sacando su siguiente juego de dibujos para entregárselos a los jueces.

\- No esperábamos verte de vuelta tan temprano. La mayoría de la gente espera medio año o más antes de una segunda evaluación. – dijo Wolfe, agarrando uno de los dibujos. Tracey sonrió brevemente.

\- No estaba seguro de si querría, pero sentí que por fin entendí lo que me faltó la primera vez.

\- Los que se apresuran con sus ideas solo producen resultados a medio cocinar. – La mirada de Embers se fijó en él, tan dura como siempre. – Espero que estés consciente de que no tenemos tiempo para eso.

\- Lo estoy. – Tracey le respondió a su mirada con una seria. – Pero dejaré que mi arte hable por mí.

Tracey continuó entregándoles a todos los dibujos que trajo hasta que no quedó ninguno, y se quedó esperando mientras lo juzgaban. Podía ver, sin embargo, que todos estaban muy sorprendidos con su elección para el tema.

\- Huh. – Chase arqueó una ceja observando el dibujo. – Esto es…

\- ¿Qué es esto?

La pregunta de Embers fue repentina y rápida mientras le daba la vuelta al dibujo que sostenía, uno que mostraba a Minu y a Trubbish abrazándose felizmente con un fondo de las Colinas Pokémon, con Sableye saludándolos con la mano en un lado, uno de los muchos dibujos que había hecho en su último día en Ciudad New Tork. Tracey esperaba ya una reacción como esa, y respiró profundamente.

\- Es un chico sin hogar que conocí en un viaje a las Islas Decolore, que recientemente logró convertirse en entrenador después de muchas dificultades. Me impresionó su lazo con ese Trubbish, así que lo encontré como un modelo interesante.

El viejo crítico de arte no dijo ni una palabra y simplemente le dio al dibujo de Tracey otra mirada. Al hacerlo, volvió a atravesar a Tracey con la mirada, sosteniendo el dibujo y golpeándolo con los dedos.

\- Esto no es arte, solo es un intento de ser sofisticado tratando de atraer simpatía sin ganártela. Esperas que la audiencia vea a un niño pobre y al instante encuentre tu arte profundo y con significado, y a la vez tratas de ser original con un Pokémon que nadie quiere ver en arte, pero en vez de eso solo obtuviste una composición aburrida que a nadie le interesaría ver. Esto no es más que un dibujo pretencioso que muestra que quieres tomar el camino alto y parecer un artista profundo en vez de trabajar en algo que realmente tenga significado.

Tracey tragó en seco y bajó la cabeza, sintiendo que sus viejas heridas volvían a abrirse. Sin embargo, rápidamente volvió a levantar la mirada, desafiando la de Embers antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- Entiendo sus críticas, pero esa no fue mi intención. Lo que intentaba era resaltar el lazo entre entrenadores y Pokémon y lo importante que es para nosotros, sin importar quiénes seamos. Es un dibujo sobre todos los entrenadores y sus Pokémon, que intenta mostrar la amistad que nos une a todos.

\- Cursi y melodramático también. – gruñó Embers, dejando de lado el dibujo. – ¿En serio crees que a la gente le gustará algo como esto?

Tracey quiso replicar, pero antes de hacerlo alguien se aclaró la garganta. Él y Embers voltearon a ver a Wolfe, la mujer se encontraba sonriendo mientras sostenía otro dibujo, esta vez mostrando a Minu y Trubbish chocando los puños fuera del edificio de la Fundación Oak por la Paz.

\- Creo que estás siendo demasiado duro, Embers. – Wolfe sonrió mientras estudiaba el dibujo que sostenía de nuevo. – Personalmente, encuentro este tema y la poco apreciada escenografía en estos dibujos muy refrescante. Se siente muy mundano y aterrizado de manera familiar, y creo que el señor Sketchit está logrando lo que quiere bastante bien aquí. Sin duda tiene espacio para mejorar, pero es un buen intento.

\- Sí. – dijo a su vez Chase al otro lado, viendo un dibujo de Minu y Trubbish caminando por la Plaza Central. – No es que yo sea fan de la especie Trubbish o su forma evolucionada, pero la forma en que este dibujo fue hecho resalta su apariencia de una buena forma. La composición está remarcablemente más despejada comparada con sus dibujos anteriores, y puedo ver que tomó muy en cuenta las críticas que le dimos. Es una gran mejora de su anterior intento.

Embers parpadeó al ver a sus colegas un par de veces, mientras Tracey aguantaba la respiración mientras esperaba. Y entonces, el hombre suspiró y se frotó la frente.

\- Me superan en número, ya veo. Muy bien. – Y así, sorprendentemente, Embers logró sonreír detrás de su poblada barba, y le ofreció una mano a Tracey. – En tal caso, bienvenido a la Asociación Pokémon, señor. Sketchit.

Tracey se quedó quieto por un segundo al oír eso, hasta que su mente registró lo que había pasado y lo que Embers acababa de decir. De algún modo suprimió una gran sonrisa, y respiró profundo antes de respirar de nuevo al sentir que se le aceleraba el corazón.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo aceptando la mano de Embers y apretándola vigorosamente. – Será un placer trabajar con todos ustedes.

Intercambió apretones también con Wolfe y Chase, antes de juntar todos sus dibujos para volver a guardarlos en su mochila, todavía sintiendo la emoción recorrerle las venas.

\- Probablemente recibas tu primer trabajo la próxima semana, una vez que todos los trámites hayan finalizado y seas oficialmente parte de la asociación. Por ahora, sin embargo, felicidades. Espero que tengas un buen día.

\- Igualmente ustedes. – dijo Tracey volviendo a ponerse la mochila en la espalda y sujetando a Marill.

Saludó con una reverencia a los otros artistas, y salió de la sala, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Luego exhaló, sintiendo que se le iba toda la tensión de antes y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro, mientras apretaba su puño, con Marill junto a él.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó, no lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran adentro, pero sí para que lo oyeran del otro lado de la sala.

\- ¿Entonces lo lograste?

La emoción de Tracey no se amilanó en absoluto, pero sí le echó una mirada al otro lado del corredor, donde un muy familiar Profesor Pokémon caminaba en su dirección. El artista ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Profesor Oak? ¿Qué hace aquí?

\- ¿Qué, esperabas que me perdiera de tu gran día? – se rio Oak, deteniéndose frente a Tracey. – Estaba seguro de que lo lograrías. Te veías muy lleno de energía luego de volver de New Tork.

\- Fue una buena experiencia. – asintió Tracey, dirigiendo los ojos hacia una ventana cercana y viendo las colinas fuera del edificio. – Me alegra que me haya permitido ir allá.

\- No fue nada, me ahorraste un viaje. Orchid es un buen científico, pero en muchas otras cosas tenemos nuestros desacuerdos.

\- Pude darme cuenta. – Tracey rodó los ojos brevemente. Decidieron dejar morir la discusión sobre Orchid apenas empezó, y Oak se unió a Tracey en observar la naturaleza detrás de él, hasta que un suspiro escapó de sus labios con una gran sonrisa.

\- Bien, parece que ya no te convertirás en mi asistente.

\- Todavía puedo pasar a visitar de vez en cuando. Los terrenos del laboratorio siempre son una gran fuente de inspiración con todos los Pokémon que hay allí.

\- Es bueno saberlo. Siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras. – La sonrisa del Profesor se hizo más grande mientras volvía a encarar a Tracey. – Felicidades por este salto en tu carrera. Espero que las cosas sigan mejorando para ti a partir de ahora.

\- Igual para usted, Profesor. – asintió Tracey, antes de mirar hacia la salida. – Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que hacer una llamada.

\- Es para ese muchacho, ¿verdad? ¿El que me pediste recomendar para una licencia? – Oak le dio una sonrisa que Tracey conocía bien, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho. – Espero poder conocerlo eventualmente. Por como lo describiste, me recuerda a uno de mis entrenadores recientes.

Tracey le sonrió en respuesta, y luego abandonó la sala, alzando la mano en alto en gesto de saludo. Y así, el observador Pokémon abandonó el edificio para dirigirse hacia el Centro Pokémon cercano, listo para hacer su llamada.

…

Le tomó unos pocos pitidos antes de que el teléfono del Centro Pokémon se iluminara apropiadamente, y Tracey fue recibido por la vista familiar de un chico con gorra de repartidor y un Trubbish junto a él, ambos sonriendo desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

\- ¡Tracey! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Minuetto, prácticamente saltando hacia la pantalla. Tracey se rio alegremente.

\- Todo muy bien. Aunque me llevó un poco ubicar en qué Centro Pokémon estarías.

\- Je, disculpa, he estado saltando un poco de región en región. – El chico se rascó tímidamente detrás de la cabeza. – Estos torneos pagan sorprendentemente bien…

\- Y veo que no elegiste actualizar un poco tu guardarropa. – dijo Tracey: el chico todavía tenía la misma ropa que cuando tomaron caminos separados, y estaba listo para apostar que todavía seguiría sin usar zapatos. El chico simplemente miró su ropa, y sonrió acomodándose su gorra.

\- Meh, prefiero mantener mi estilo. Así sobresalgo un poco. – Volvió a mirar su manga demasiado larga. – Además, eso me recordará de dónde vengo, y que sin importar lo mal que vayan las cosas, siempre puedo salir adelante.

\- Es un buen recordatorio. – dijo Tracey. Le costaba creer que fuese el mismo chico que antes se llamaba a sí mismo basura apenas unas semanas antes. El chico asintió, y su sonrisa de pronto se tornó algo más traviesa mientras ponía los brazos en jarras.

\- Oye, ¿y le mostraste al tal Embers quién era el jefe?

\- Bueno, ¿tú qué crees? – Tracey cruzó los brazos, sonriendo de la misma forma. Eso fue todo lo que Minu necesitó para que su sonrisa se ampliara y levantara el puño en celebración, con Trubbish imitándolo.

\- ¡Gran trabajo! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías! Eres un gran artista después de todo.

\- Solo lo logré porque tuve los dibujos que tú me permitiste hacer. – dijo Tracey negando firmemente con la cabeza.

\- Nah, confía en mí. Podrías haber dibujado cualquier cosa y habría funcionado. – Rápidamente cambió su postura, tratando de aparentar elegancia y dignidad. – Como un sujeto raro me dijo una vez, "no te infravalores".

Eso les sacó unas buenas carcajadas a Tracey, que Marill, Trubbish e incluso el propio Minu imitaron.

\- Jeje, está bien. – Tracey dejó de reírse y volvió a enfocar su atención en el chico sonriente. – Como sea, me alegra que te esté yendo bien.

\- Todo gracias a ti, en serio. – La sonrisa de Minu se apagó un poco mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. – Nunca te lo podré pagar.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Pero si sientes que tienes que hacer algo, solo sé el mejor Minuetto que puedas ser. Ayuda a otros, diviértete, pelea algunas batallas, sé todo lo que quieras ser. Solo vive tu vida al máximo, y si te sientes mal, ya sabes que solo estoy a una llamada de distancia.

Minu rodó los ojos ante eso, pero el hecho de que su sonrisa había retornado dijo mucho de cómo se sentía realmente.

\- Eres un buen samaritano en serio, ¿verdad? – Esta vez fue él quien se rio. Bueno, que sepas que eso también funciona para mí. Si alguna vez estás molesto o necesitas un modelo extraño para un dibujo a distancia, puedo ver si te doy una mano.

\- Lo tendré en mente. – asintió Tracey.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos seré un mejor entrenador y un mejor artista. – Presionó el dedo contra la pantalla y su mirada se tornó más dura. – Así que es mejor que no te duermas en tus laureles, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No lo haré. – Tracey le dio una sonrisa desafiante. – Y tú tampoco dejes de mejorar.

\- Como si lo fuera a hacer. – sonrió también Minu, dándole al artista un pulgar arriba. – Buena suerte en todo, Tracey.

\- Igual para ti, Minu.

Y con una despedida de mano en cada lado, la conversación llegó a su final. Tracey volvió a respirar profundo. Había sido un mes tranquilo aunque lleno de eventos para él, pero al final, valió la pena todo lo que hizo. Hizo un amigo, lo ayudó, recuperó su chispa creativa e hizo algunas mejoras en su propio estilo. Y ahora, ya era oficialmente parte de la Asociación Pokémon, como siempre había querido.

Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que podía descansar y sentir que todo había terminado. Esto no era ningún final, Era un nuevo comienzo. Su mirada fue hacia su mochila que contenía todas sus herramientas creativas y libros de dibujos, y luego hacia las puertas automáticas del Centro Pokémon. Y entonces, con firme decisión, el observador Pokémon sostuvo a su Marill y se dirigió al camino nuevamente.

Era un nuevo día, y había muchos Pokémon que esperaban para que él los dibujara. Y Tracey estaba listo para seguir mejorando.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Otro terminado. Casi al día, aunque falta todavía el segundo del Día de los Inocentes, y ese es algo largo. Estamos entrando en la recta final del semestre así que estaré ocupado, pero espero tenerlo para fin de mes. Y para el fin de semana con suerte les traeré el otro shot que tengo ya terminado y listo para postear.

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? **Viroro-kun** se inspiró para este tras su experiencia personal con ciertos críticos de Fanfiction que son muy tóxicos y se creen muy importantes, si bien ocasionalmente hay algo de validez en lo que dicen, pero eso queda minado por su actitud arrogante y petulante. Entre otras cosas, me caen mal porque ni siquiera leen el 99% de lo que hay, simplemente echan ojo a las historias recién publicadas, y si alguna "rompe" sus reglas sagradas

Fuera de eso, me gustó este oneshot. Muchas veces, lo mejor para que salgamos adelante es que tengamos a alguien que crea en nosotros, especialmente cuando hay que lidiar con personas así de tóxicas en el fandom. Y hay que levantarse siempre sin importar lo que nos digan otros, para probarles que se equivocan. Nunca sabes de lo que eres capaz si no lo intentas.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369** y **darkdan-sama.** Finalmente a **Juan,** mantén los comentarios relevantes a la historia y si vas a hacer preguntas, asegúrate primero que no estén respondidas ya (ayudaría que te crearas cuenta, o sino que me pasaras otra forma de contacto). Nos veremos pronto.


	72. Gaiden del Escuadrón Squirtle

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Gaiden del Escuadrón Squirtle**

 **Por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** Mientras entrenan para la batalla en el Gimnasio Vermillion, los Pokémon de Ash comentan un poco de sus vidas en la nueva línea temporal. En medio de la conversación surge la respuesta a la pregunta: ¿qué pasó con el Escuadrón Squirtle?

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Vermillion…**_

Otro día, otra sesión de entrenamiento para Ash Ketchum y sus Pokémon. Habiéndose ya abastecido de provisiones para el viaje, decidieron tomarse un par de días para entrenar antes de desafiar al gimnasio local. Misty había encontrado un parque bastante amplio en la ciudad donde había mucho espacio para batallas de práctica, y en el medio había una gran fuente para que los de tipo Agua pudiesen relajarse a placer. Ash había puesto a Pikachu y Charmander a pelear contra Bulbasaur y Squirtle en una batalla doble, mayormente para practicar técnicas de evasión y perfeccionar el Contraescudo tanto como fuera posible.

\- ¡OK, ya fue suficiente! – declaró Ash. Los cuatro Pokémon cesaron de pelear al oír la orden de su entrenador. – Buen trabajo todos, ahora creo que ya es un buen momento para tomar un descanso.

 _\- *Fiu*, estoy exhausto… –_ Pikachu se dejó caer sobre su espalda.

 _\- Bah, no me digas que en serio te cansaste con eso. –_ dijo Charmander. – _¡Ni siquiera me sirvió de calentamiento!_

 _\- Lo dice el que siempre está prendido en llamas, tú no necesitas calentar. –_ dijoBulbasaur sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de Charmander.

\- ¡Hey Ash! – lo llamó Misty. – ¿Estás de humor para una batalla doble?

\- ¡Sí, ya voy! – respondió Ash. Sacó sus dos Pokébolas restantes para dejar salir a Butterfree y Aipom. – De acuerdo, ustedes vienen conmigo, haremos algo de entrenamiento con Misty. El resto de ustedes, descansen un poco y cómanse algo mientras tanto. Volveremos enseguida.

Antes de marcharse, Ash sacó de su mochila unas cuantas latas de comida Pokémon para que recargaran energías, y se fue con la mona y la mariposa para encontrarse con Misty. Charmander rápidamente se devoró su porción en menos de un parpadeo, mientras los otros se tomaron su tiempo para degustarla. Obviamente él era quien estaba más entusiasmado por volver al entrenamiento.

A mitad de su almuerzo, Squirtle miró alrededor del parque. Había estado tan enfocado en el entrenamiento que no se había dado cuenta de lo familiar que era el lugar. Memorias de viejos amigos volvieron a la mente del Pokémon tortuga. Memorias de la vida en esta línea temporal, de tiempos felices con su vieja pandilla.

 _\- ¿Piensas en algo? –_ preguntó Pikachu, notando que había dejado de comer.

 _\- ¿Huh? Sí, solo recordaba algunas cosas. –_ dijo Squirtle. – _Este parque… solía venir aquí con mi vieja pandilla a menudo._

 _\- ¿El Escuadrón Squirtle? –_ dijo Bulbasaur. _– Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos dijiste qué pasó con ellos._

 _\- Hablando de eso, ninguno de nosotros ha hablado de su vida en esta línea temporal antes de reunirse con Ash. –_ agregó Pikachu. – _¿No creen que ya sea un buen momento para hacerlo?_

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas. A Bulbasaur no pareció importarle, Charmander se veía algo incómodo, y Squirtle… aparentemente no sabía qué pensar. Tal vez debería romper el hielo primero.

 _\- Bueno, mi vida actual no era muy diferente de la antigua. –_ dijo Pikachu. – _Yo solo era otro Pikachu que vagaba por la Ruta 1, cuando el Profesor Oak me capturó, y viví en su laboratorio desde entonces. Esta vez al menos no lo electrocutaba tanto, pero solo porque me ofrecía kétchup._

 _\- Aparte de vivir en un lugar diferente, yo también era igual. –_ dijo Bulbasaur. _– Ayudaba a Melanie a vigilar su lugar, a y mantener a los Pokémon a los que cuidaba de entrenadores que quisieran llevárselos._

 _\- Qué suerte tuvieron ustedes. –_ dijo Charmander. – _No puedo creer que hubiera terminado al cuidado del mismo imbécil que tuve por entrenador. Si lo vuelvo a ver, estaré listo para darle un Lanzallamas en toda la cara._

 _\- Sí, suponiendo que lo hayas recuperado para entonces. –_ dijo Bulbasaur, ganándose otra mirada asesina. Pikachu estuvo a punto de intervenir antes que empezaran a discutir, pero sorprendentemente, Charmander suspiró y suavizó su expresión. _– De nuevo… no todas mis memorias de esta vida fueron tan malas. –_ Miró hacia el cielo. – _Antes de él, tuve a una buena entrenadora… por un solo día._

Los ojos de todos se ensancharon. Eso parecía interesante, y esperaban oír más. Charmander se veía como que realmente no quería hablar de eso, pero al ver sus rostros, se dio cuenta de que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que se los dijera.

 _\- Está bien... su nombre era Kaia. Una chica muy alegre, estoy seguro que les habría caído bien. Acabábamos de empezar nuestro viaje y todo parecía ir bien, hasta que… nos atacaron. Saltándome la peor parte, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por protegerla, pero al final, fue ella la que me protegió a mí. No la volví a ver sino hasta casi un año después. Estaba viva, pero… esos Spearows psicópatas la dejaron ciega._

Pikachu dio un respingo. Mencionar a esa parvada de Spearows definitivamente le traía a su mente memorias realmente horribles, pero pensar que Charmander había perdido a alguien importante por culpa de esos pajarracos psicópatas, eso era totalmente diferente.

 _\- Luego de eso, terminé con Damian, y entre menos les diga de ese tiempo, mejor. Basta con decir que algunas cosas no cambian mucho de una línea temporal a otra._

Los otros Pokémon mantuvieron el silencio, estando de acuerdo en que podría ser una historia para otro día. Definitivamente no tenían prisa para averiguar los detalles de lo que debió ser una experiencia horrenda.

 _\- Tienes razón, algunas cosas no cambian mucho. –_ intervino Squirtle. – _Igual que antes, al Escuadrón Squirtle y a mí nos encantaba ir y causar un gran alboroto por todo el lugar… qué buenos tiempos._

Squirtle de pronto adoptó una expresión nostálgica. Las memorias de la vieja línea temporal, cuando todos encontraron un propósito y un trabajo honesto ayudando a la comunidad como bomberos, se mezclaron con las de la actual, desatadas por la llegada a este lugar tan familiar. Más específicamente, el parque solía ser uno de sus sitios de grafiti favoritos.

 _\- Supongo que nunca les hablé mucho de esos tiempos, ¿verdad? –_ dijo Squirtle. – _¿Qué tal si les cuento algunas de las mejores bromas que hicimos?_

Pikachu miró a Ash y Misty en su batalla doble. Estarían ocupados por un buen rato, así que escuchar una buena historia parecía ser la mejor manera de matar el tiempo mientras descansaban. El ratón asintió, y Bulbasaur y Charmander lo siguieron. Tomando un profundo respiro, Squirtle comenzó…

* * *

 _ **Casi un año antes…**_

Los humanos usualmente decían algo acerca de "fuerza en los números". Por mucho que le desagradaran, podía ver algo de verdad en ello. Era fácil que te atraparan estando solo, pero si tenías a alguien que te cuidara las espaldas, podías hacer más. Por eso era que había reunido a su actual pandilla. Todos ellos eran iguales a él: abandonados por sus entrenadores por no ser lo suficientemente buenos, y habían estado solos desde entonces. A primera vista, cualquiera que los viera creería que eran iguales, pero todos eran diferentes en lo que podían y no podían hacer. Cada uno tenía un talento particular; lo único que necesitaban era un líder.

Y allí era donde entraba él. Les dio nombres basándose en sus talentos y personalidades, que felizmente aceptaron. Estaba Thinker, que era el más inteligente del grupo y bastante bueno para hacer planes para sus incursiones; Scout, un maestro en meterse a escondidas sin ser notado, perfecto para labor de reconocimiento; Heavy, que a pesar de ser el más bajo de estatura era también el más fuerte entre ellos; y Joker, que a pesar de su talento para buscarse problemas, sabía cómo presionar los botones de otros y llevarlos a donde necesitaban que fueran. Y con él siendo el Jefe, nació el Escuadrón Squirtle.

En aquel momento, se estaban escondiendo en un callejón, mirando una tienda que estaba cruzando la calle. Normalmente, sus ataques eran para conseguir comida, hacer alboroto para divertirse un poco, o para conseguir algo que querían. En aquella ocasión, era lo tercero.

 _\- De acuerdo, chicos, ya saben lo que hay que hacer. Heavy, tú escóndete detrás del bote de la basura y prepárate para empujarlo a mi señal. Scout y Thinker, ustedes se quedan atrás como respaldo y estén listos para salpicar a quién se acerque. Joker, tú distrae a los humanos mientras yo entro para conseguir lo que queremos._

 _\- ¡Sí, Jefe! –_ replicaron todos haciendo un saludo militar.

El lugar que planeaban atacar era, según los humanos lo llamaban, una "tienda de gafas de sol". Aunque al ser Pokémon no necesitaban usar ropa, podían ver el atractivo de esas cosas que a los humanos les gustaban usar para cubrir sus ojos. Primero, se veían genial, y resultaban muy útiles para proteger la vista en esos días que el sol estaba demasiado brillante para su gusto. Si eran de los que les gustaba causar problemas, ¿por qué no mejor verse como tales?

Todos tomaron sus posiciones justo donde el jefe les había dicho. La mujer humana que administraba el lugar se encontraba limpiando las ventanas, así que Joker lentamente se le aproximó mientras ella se preparaba para echarles un balde de agua. Tal vez apreciaría si le daba una mano. Así que antes que lo agarrara, usó su Pistola de Agua por la ventana, limpiándola de todo el jabón.

\- ¿Hmm? – La mujer lo miró al sentir un salpicón. – ¿Hey, qué es esto? ¿Viniste a ayudarme?

Él asintió y le dio su mayor sonrisa, todo el rato viendo mientras el jefe lograba meterse sin que ella se diera cuenta, dándole un pulgar arriba. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguirle el juego y ayudar a la humana a lavar sus ventanas. Pobre tonta, no tenía idea de lo que le tenían preparado.

Adentro de la tienda, el Jefe echó un vistazo alrededor. Había muchos pares de gafas por todos lados. Muchos de ellos se veían geniales, pero él no estaba seguro de cuál elegir. Los otros le habían dicho que les gustaban los redondos, pero él personalmente prefería los largos con forma triangular.

 _\- Hmm… ¿serán estas? Nah… –_ dijo mientras descartaba un par que era negro afuera y rojo por adentro. Agarró después uno similar, pero con azul en vez de rojo. – Así está mejor.

Satisfecho de verse a sí mismo en el espejo, miró hacia la ventana exterior, viendo a Joker todavía ayudando a la humana. Esperó hasta que Joker lo notó por la ventana, y le mostró un par de gafas que agarró de un estante abierto, apuntándolos para preguntarle si le gustaban. Joker, mientras la humana no estaba viendo, negó con la cabeza, así que el Jefe agarró otro par y le volvió a preguntar. Un asentimiento fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, así que agarró otros tres pares iguales y le dio la señal para que hiciera su parte.

Afuera, Joker continuó ayudando a la mujer, rociando agua para limpiar el jabón de los cristales. Casi se sentía mal por tener que destrozar el lugar cuando hubieran terminado. CASI.

\- Fuiste una gran ayuda, ¿quizás deba darte una recompensa por tus esfuerzos? Espera, tengo unas golosinas para Pokémon en la trastienda, espérame aquí. – La mujer entró a la tienda, pero apenas al dar dos pasos adentro, se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose. – ¿Pero qué…?

 _\- Oh, perdón, te ayudé a limpiar tu ventana, pero nunca dije que no iba a romperla, ¿verdad? –_ Por supuesto, ella no entendería su lenguaje, pero sacar la lengua y jalarse el ojo, eso tendría que enviar el mensaje.

\- Pequeño demo… – La mujer se interrumpió al recibir una Pistola de Agua a la cara que la empujó contra uno de los estantes abiertos.

La ventana rota ahora servía como una salida más rápida para el Jefe, que chocó la mano con Joker y le dio su señal a Heavy. Con toda certeza. Cuando la mujer trató de correr tras ello, se resbaló con la basura tirada frente a la puerta, y para empeorar, Scout y Thinker la salpicaron con sus propias Pistolas de Agua.

 _\- ¡Gracias por las gafas, señorita! –_ le gritóJoker burlándose de ella moviendo la cola, hasta que el jefe lo agarró y lo arrastró para escapar junto con los otros, mientras la mujer intentaba ponerse de pie, solo para volver a resbalarse y caer de sentón por la mezcla de basura y agua por todo el piso. Su cara furiosa no tuvo precio.

Escapando por un pasaje hacia las alcantarillas, el Escuadrón Squirtle hizo una huida limpia, ya que no muchos se atreverían a seguirlos allí dentro. Claro, olía un poco a Grimer, pero servía como un buen escondite después de uno de sus ataques, y además conocían todo el laberinto de las alcantarillas para saber dónde estaba la próxima salida.

 _\- Muy bien, chicos, aquí tienes. –_ dijo el Jefe, entregándoles a cada uno un par de sus nuevas gafas. Con gusto las aceptaron y se las pusieron inmediatamente. Luego el Jefe levantó su puño. – _¡Somos el Escuadrón Squirtle, y causamos problemas con estilo!_

 _\- ¡SÍ! –_ gritaron los otros cuatro triunfantes, y alzando sus propios puños.

…

 _\- ¡Te lo digo, Jefe, esto te va a encantar!_

El Jefe no estaba seguro de qué había tan atractivo con estas… tablas con ruedas. Una de sus últimas salidas de grafiti había sido en un extraño parque lleno de rampas donde los humanos se montaban en estas tablas, en unas carrozas de dos ruedas de metal, o andaban por ahí con esos zapatos con ruedas. Mientras los otros estaban ocupados salpicando pintura por todo el lugar, Joker fue y cogió una de esas… patinetas, así escuchó a los humanos llamarlas.

 _\- ¡Mira esto! –_ Joker colocó la tabla en el suelo, saltó en ella y empezó a empujarla con un pie para ganar impulso. Rodó hacia una pequeña rampa, y voló unos cuantos metros por el aire antes de aterrizar e ir a la siguiente. El Jefe siguió sus movimientos mientras seguía rodando de una rampa hacia la otra, saltando y haciendo varios movimientos acrobáticos. Se sintió particularmente impresionado cuando Joker saltó para aterrizar encima de un riel de metal para deslizarse por él. Tras una vuelta completa por el lugar, regresó al punto de partida.

 _\- ¿Y bien, qué te parece?_

 _\- No está mal. –_ sonrió el Jefe mientras asentía. – _¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?_

 _\- Je, observo a los humanos haciéndolo todo el tiempo. No es tan difícil una vez que le agarras el hilo. Inténtalo._

El Jefe saltó sobre la tabla y empezó a impulsarse hacia la rampa, pero apenas saltó, la tabla siguió sin él y terminó cayendo de espaldas. Se levantó de nuevo frotándose el caparazón, mirando con ojos asesinos Joker, que hinchó las mejillas intentando contenerse la risa.

 _\- Tal vez… solo hace falta practicar un poco._

Todavía tratando de sacarse la imagen mental del Jefe tropezando y cayendo, Joker procedió a explicar cómo hacerlo. La clave era inclinarse y usar el peso para mantener el balance, y moverse como fuera necesario. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, las luces se encendieron, y las puertas se abrieron.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Cómo se metieron aquí?! ¡¿Y qué es ESO?!

El humano estaba señalando a una imagen que habían dibujado, específicamente de una mujer como aparecía en esa extraña revista. ¿Por qué parecía tan incómodo? ¿No les gustaba ese tipo de cosas?

 _\- Aw, justo cuando empezaba a ponerse divertido. –_ lamentóJoker, viendo que el personal del parque empezaba a llevar. – _¿Qué tal si nos llevamos esto al escondite y te enseño después?_

 _\- Bien para mí. –_ replicó el Jefe. – _¡Muchachos, es hora de irnos, despejen el camino!_

 _\- ¡SÍ, JEFE!_

Mientras Scout, Thinker y Heavy disparaban sus Pistolas de Agua para alejar a los humanos y despejar la entrada, Joker le dijo al Jefe saltar encima de la tabla y sujetarse fuerte. Los otros agarraron una segunda, con Thinker y Scout montándose en ella y Heavy empujándola desde atrás para alcanzarlos. Tendrían que pedirle a Joker que les enseñara a montarla ellos mismos después.

 _\- ¡Prepárate, Jefe! –_ dijo Joker. – _¡Este va a ser un paseo muy salvaje!_

Llegaron hasta una calle de bajada y empezaron a rodar por ella, dejando atrás a sus perseguidores en cuestión de segundos, ya que no podrían correr tras ellos sin arriesgarse a tropezarse por el camino que iba hacia abajo. Mientras empezaban a ganar velocidad, el Jefe sonrió de emoción, sintiendo el viento mientras rodaban calle abajo.

 _\- ¡Hey, tenías razón, esto es muy divertido! ¡Rápido, vamos más rápido!_

 _\- ¡Te lo dije, Jefe! ¡No te preocupes, con mi ayuda estarás haciendo de estas en muy poco tiempo!_

El paseo calle abajo fue divertido todo el camino, aunque no tanto cuando hicieron la parada, ya que literalmente chocaron con una pared de ladrillos y no pudieron dar la vuelta o frenar a tiempo. Afortunadamente, el área estaba despejada, y pudieron colarse por un callejón oscuro, para evitar que los curiosos los fueran a encontrar. Joker al parecer no había aprendido a pararse cuando iba a gran velocidad colina abajo. Tenían que trabajar en eso.

…

Ya era un poco tarde en la noche cuando el Escuadrón Squirtle finalmente se metió a la tienda de comics, uno de los lugares favoritos de Joker en toda la ciudad y un favorito general para toda la pandilla cuando querían algo para divertirse en su escondite entre bromas y misiones. Atravesar la puerta fue bastante fácil con lo fácil que Heavy la rompió de un solo puñetazo, y por virtud de ser Pokémon no necesitaban molestarse con disfraces o incluso ocultarse de las cámaras: de hecho, todos le soplaron trompetillas y saludaron a la cámara de seguridad como si fueran celebridades antes de meterse a hojear los comics que habían salido esa semana, con Heavy haciendo guardia junto a la puerta salida de sus goznes.

\- _Y bien, ¿cuál quieres? ¿Este o el otro?_ – preguntó el Jefe, sujetando un manga con un Aipom con sombrero de paja y un volumen de comic de un sujeto con traje de Gligar en silueta de pie cerca de un trueno. Joker simplemente se encogió de hombros después de una mirada.

\- _Llevémonos los dos, de todas maneras no es que pueda leer las palabras._

\- _Cierto. –_ El Jefe le tiró los libros a Joker que los atrapó alegremente, antes que él y el comodín del grupo reasumieran su búsqueda de algo nuevo.Y entonces, Joker notó un comic nuevo, se puso a hojearlo y sonrió entusiasmado.

\- _¡_ _Hey, mira, este tiene un equipo de Squirtles ninjas! ¡Como nosotros, pero más genial!_

\- _¿Qué_ _? ¡Estás bromeando! ¡Nada es más genial que nosotros! –_ dijo Thinker con el cejo fruncido. El Jefe asintió rápidamente estando de acuerdo.

\- _¡Solo míralo!_

Y así Thinker, Scout y el Jefe se acercaron a Joker para chequear su supuestamente super genial comic. Mientras pasaban las páginas, el Jefe le echó un par de miradas rápidas a Heavy junto a la puerta, siempre recibiendo una negación con la cabeza. El Escuadrón Squirtle se permitió relajarse un poco mientras veían el comic de Joker y varios otros en los estantes. Con el más fuerte Squirtle afuera como su vanguardia, no tenían nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¡Deténganse ahí!

Oh, claro. La tienda también tenía una puerta trasera, Debieron haberle hecho caso a las preocupaciones de Thinker en vez de ignorarlas. Todos los the Squirtles se agarraron de sus comics mientras una mujer policía de pelo turquesa y su Growlithe irrumpían, con una expresión seria y entrenada en ellas. El Jefe sonrió; se preguntaba cuándo iría a aparecer desde la última vez que la humillaron.

\- _¡Miren, pero si es nuestro pequeño némesis! ¿Cómo va el trabajo, señorita policía?_ _–_ le preguntó, saludándola con la mano. La mujer no estaba de humor para juegos y señaló hacia el frente.

\- ¡Growlithe, Mordida!

\- _¡Ahí voy_ _!_

El perro rápidamente saltó hacia ellos enseñando sus colmillos y listo para atacar. Ninguno de los Squirtles se vio impresionado, y antes de que tocara el suelo de nuevo, dos fuertes brazos azules lo sujetaron inmovilizándolo. Heavy embistió al Growlithe atrapándolo en un agarre casi mortal, sonriendo de manera rara en el proceso. Como siempre, su fuerza superior sobresalía.

\- _Qué buenos dientes. ¿Has estado entrenando? –_ preguntó Heavy, abriéndole la mandíbula a Growlithe para chequear sus caninos. Growlithe ladró y miró fijamente a Heavy desde su desventajosa posición.

\- _¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer para derrotarlos! ¡Ya lo saben!_

\- _Qué bueno, así será más divertido para nosotros. –_ dijo Heavy apretando su agarre y sonriendo todavía más.

Mientras Heavy continuaba luchando con el Growlithe y Scout y Thinker hacían equipo contra la oficial de policía para mantenerla ocupada, el Jefe le echó una mirada rápida a la tienda en busca de algo que sirviera como distracción rápida. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una fila de estantes donde se encontraban la mujer y su Growlithe, sosteniéndose de manera precaria al punto que podrían empujarlos con unas pocas Pistolas de Agua y dejar a sus dos némesis atrapados bajo su peso en el suelo.

El Jefe rápidamente se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza; demasiado cruel para ellos, y no sería divertido. En vez de eso, fijó la mirada en varios aspersores que había en el techo de la tienda, y luego en Joker que saltaba de arriba abajo señalando un botón con un símbolo de fuego en él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El Jefe rápidamente le dio un pulgar arriba, y Joker cerró los puños y lanzó una Pistola de Agua en el botón mientras se reía.

Los aspersores se abrieron al instante, y la pobre mujer policía y su cachorro terminaron empapados. Todo el Escuadrón Squirtle se rio a la vez mientras Heavy soltaba al quejumbroso Growlithe, para luego menearles la cola en burla y salir corriendo hacia la puerta destrozada; el Jefe alcanzó a ver de reojo que la humana intentaba correr tras ellos solo para resbalarse y caerse de cara al piso mojado, y riéndose de nuevo, la volvió a saludar.

\- _¡Hasta luego, señorita policía! ¡Que tenga una buena ducha!_

El Escuadrón Squirtle abandonó la tienda de comics a toda prisa, con el Jefe y Joker chocándose las manos rápidamente mientras el segundo, Scout y Thinker escondían los the comics robados en sus caparazones. Sin embargo, el jefe notó que Heavy se había detenido a medio camino, mirando de nuevo la tienda de manera contemplativa. Eso bastó para hacer que el resto de la pandilla se detuviera, y se enfocaran de nuevo en el edificio.

\- _¿Qué_ _pasa, Heavy?_

\- _Todavía no terminamos. –_ dijo Heavy cruzando los brazos y mirando la entrada. Las otras cuatro tortugas hicieron lo mismo, y vieron a un lastimado y bastante molesto Growlithe saliendo a duras penas, mirándolos con ojos de pistola.

\- _¡No los dejaré escapar esta vez! ¡Este es el fin del Escuadrón Squirtle!_ – les gritó, con su ataque de Mordida listo para lanzarse a la carga contra el grupo.

Antes de que el Jefe o Thinker pudieran ordenar una estrategia, Heavy levantó su brazo y se tronó los puños. Todas las otras tortugas captaron el mensaje y se echaron atrás mientras Heavy miraba fijamente al Growlithe que se acercaba. Esperó mientras el Pokémon de Fuego corría hacia él, y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, Heavy le disparó una Pistola de Agua a máxima potencia en toda la cara al perro. Growlithe se tambaleó hacia atrás, dándole a Heavy suficiente tiempo para darle un puñetazo en la cara, enviándolo a rodar por el suelo hasta que se estrelló contra la pared de la tienda.

\- _¡Uff_ _!_ – gritó Growlithe al impactar. Trató de volver a levantarse, pero los pies le fallaron y volvió a caer en cuanto se paró. Thinker cruzó los brazos y sacó el pecho mientras le daba una mirada burlona al perro.

\- _¡Ventaja de tipo, cachorro! ¡Acostúmbrate!_

Growlithe le respondió con otra mirada furiosa, pero no logró moverse. Heavy miró a su oponente por un segundo, y luego se acercó más con la mano dentro del caparazón.

\- _Lograste aguantar bastante la ducha. ¿Has estado haciendo entrenamiento de resistencia?_ – preguntó Heavy, viendo el cuerpo empapado del Pokémon de Fuego mientras se ajustaba sus gafas. El Growlithe lo atravesó con la mirada.

\- _¡Tengo que soportar el agua para detenerlos! ¡Mi entrenadora ya está preparando un plan para ponerles fin a sus fechorías de una vez por todas!_

\- _Sí, sí, eso dice todos los meses. Mira donde estamos ahora. –_ Scout se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Heavy parecía tan poco impresionado como él, pero le echó otra sonrisa al Growlithe.

\- _Peleaste bastante bien. –_ sonrió Heavy mientras sacaba una baya Oran de su caparazón. – _Ten, es un premio por tu duro trabajo._

Heavy colocó la baya en el suelo a varios metros de Growlithe, lo suficiente lejos para que necesitara de varios minutos para alcanzarla. Le acarició la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para unirse al resto.

\- _¡Sigue mejorando, quiero divertirme más en mis encuentros contigo_ _!_

Y así, Heavy y los otros salieron huyendo con mucho ánimo, ignorando los gritos y amenazas del debilitado Growlithe. Aunque por si las dudas, se ocultaron por un rato en un parque de la ciudad para darles el esquinazo, quedándose fuera de vista y usando sus ataques de agua para lavar cualquier rastro del olor que el perrito faldero pudiera haber rastreado.

…

Scout estaba más acostumbrado a hacer solo deberes de reconocimiento cuando hacían sus fechorías. Muy rara vez tomaba un rol activo en iniciar sus bromas, pero siempre que lo hacía, se aseguraba de hacer que contara. El Jefe y los otros esperarían la señal para meterse y con eso tendrían su festín.

La parte más difícil era entrar en el supermercado sin que lo notaran. Por suerte para ellos, una mujer muy grande, gorda y musculosa empujando una carriola de bebés para gemelos hacía el perfecto "Ponyta de Troya" para esconderse. La mujer era tan fuerte que ni se dio cuenta cuando él se escurrió debajo de sus bebés, y con eso lo ayudó a entrar. Se permitió disfrutar del paseo por un rato, era una buena forma de descansar los pies antes de hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Ya una vez que estuvo entre los pasillos del supermercado, salió de su escondite y rápidamente se puso a hacer su trabajo por el que tenía su nombre: explorar en busca de su objetivo. Con tanta gente, sería mucho más difícil que alguien notase a un Squirtle caminando por los pasillos. Al llegar a la sección de golosinas, se imaginó que a los otros no les molestaría si se echaba un bocadillo, así que cogió un par de barras de chocolate y se puso a masticarlas antes ir a buscar su objetivo.

 _\- Ahora… ¿dónde está esa cosa?_

La cosa que estaba buscando era un interruptor rojo, que los humanos muy a menudo tenían en sus edificios. Cuando alguien lo jalaba, un sonido muy fuerte, una campana o una sirena sonaría por todo el lugar, y los humanos saldrían corriendo de pánico, dejando el lugar libre y desierto para que ellos cogieran lo que les diera la gana, con poca o ninguna interferencia. Finalmente lo vio tras unos minutos.

 _\- ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos! –_ Saltó y jaló el interruptor.

Inmediatamente, la alarma se echó a sonar. Como era de esperarse, todos los humanos entraron en pánico y corrieron hacia la salida. Entretanto, el Jefe y los demás esperaban observándolos, tratando de encontrar la oportunidad de escurrirse entre ellos y reclamar su recompensa.

 _\- ¡Vamos a entrar, muchachos! ¡La comida es nuestra para tomarla!_

 _\- ¡SÍ, JEFE!_

El cuarteto entró al supermercado, ya cuando casi todos los humanos se habían salido, salvo por el personal que se quedó para ver dónde estaba el fuego. Heavy inmediatamente cogió un carrito para llevarse su botín y hacer su escape.

\- ¡Hey! – gritó alguien. – ¡Es el Escuadrón Squirtle!

 _\- Diablos. ¡A moverse, muchachos! –_ le dijo antes de golpear a los humanos con un ataque de Pistola de Agua. Los otros rápidamente lo siguieron para ayudar.

Las tortugas rápidamente se dispersaron por el pasillo para evitar que los atraparan, mientras el personal del supermercado los perseguía. Para dificultarles las cosas todavía más, rociaron el piso con Pistola de Agua para hacerlo resbaloso, y empezaron a empujar los estantes para tirarlos, cogiendo todo lo que no estaba detrás de vidrios y echándolo en el carrito. Rápidamente el Jefe se montó encima, y los otros se subieron a la parte inferior del carrito.

 _\- ¡Heavy, empieza a empujar! ¡Sácanos de aquí!_

 _\- ¡A la orden, Jefe!_

Y allá se iban, en medio de los gritos del personal. Heavy se echó a empujar el carrito y luego se montó en él, dejándolo rodar por la calle cuesta abajo. Tuvieron suerte que ese día no había mucho tráfico, salvo por uno o dos autos que se vieron forzados a frenar cuando los vieron rodando por la calle, uno de los cuales se estrelló contra un poste de luz.

\- ¡No ellos otra vez! – salió el conductor de su auto, y furiosamente les agitó el puño. – ¡Algún día los voy a atrapar, pequeños delincuentes!

…

Tras un robo exitoso, nada como holgazanear un poco y disfrutar de tu botín. Dejaron a esos humanos totalmente mojados y furiosos, y sus expresiones no tenían precio, como siempre. Sin importar cuánto se esforzaran, ellos nunca podrían atraparlos. Tuvieron suerte de encontrar ese viejo edificio para usar como su escondite personal, ya que nadie se atrevía a entrar allí.

Mientras el Jefe descansaba en un viejo y rasgado pero cómodo sofá, sus compañeros estaban todos en sus propios asuntos. Scout seguía empachándose con una pila de barras de chocolate, Joker se había ido a dar otro paseo en el carrito, Thinker chequeaba su mapa de la ciudad para decidir a dónde irían después para su siguiente golpe, y Heavy levantaba unas mancuernas de hierro para entrenamiento. Sí, todo estaba muy bien en el escondite del Escuadrón Squirtle. Como por otros diez segundos más al menos…

 _\- ¡¿Hmph?! ¡Bleh! –_ Scout escupió y se limpió la lengua. – _¡¿De coco?! ¡Odio estos! –_ Arrojó la barra a medio comer y esta aterrizó en el mapa de Thinker, manchándolo.

 _\- ¡Hey! –_ Thinker le echó una mirada. – _¡Tira tu basura en otra parte!_

Thinker agarró la barra y se la volvió a tirar a Scout en la cara, que la desvió con un manotón, mandándosela a Heavy, todavía ocupado con su entrenamiento. Estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero al ver la barra, se imaginó que sería mejor no desperdiciarla y se la comió, mientras veía la pelea que estaba por surgir entre Thinker y Scout.

 _\- ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi mapa, tarado!_

 _\- ¡Consíguete uno nuevo, ¿qué tan difícil es?!_

 _\- ¡Ya estuvo! –_ Thinker agarró un trozo de madera y se lo tiró a Scout, que respondió de igual manera cogiendo una caja y tirándosela de vuelta.

Las dos tortugas se agarraron a pelear, a puños, patadas y mordidas, tirándose las gafas y rompiendo algunos de los contenedores de madera que había esparcidos por la habitación. Todo el tiempo, Joker se reía de ellos. Heavy solo los ignoró y siguió levantando sus pesas, mientras que el Jefe finalmente se hartó del alboroto cuando una de las cajas voló en su dirección, interrumpiendo su descanso.

 _\- ¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS! –_ les gritó. – _¡¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DESCANSAR AQUÍ?!_

Scout y Thinker rápidamente cesaron su pelea, pero siguieron mirándose con ojos asesinos.

 _\- ¡Él empezó! –_ Se señalaron uno al otro. – _¡No, TÚ empezaste!_

Los dos parecían listos para reanudar su pelea, hasta que el Jefe saltó fuera de su asiento y los golpeó a los dos por detrás de la cabeza, dejándoles un par de adoloridos chichones.

 _\- ¡No me importa quién inició! –_ les gritó el Jefe. – _¡O se comportan, o sino en el próximo golpe yo me quedo con sus partes, ¿entendido?!_

 _\- Auch… sí, Jefe… –_ dijo Thinker frotándose su chichón.

 _\- Perdón, no volverá a suceder. –_ aseguró Scout, pero apenas el jefe se dio la vuelta, se volvieron a ver furiosos uno al otro como diciendo "Más tarde arreglamos esto".

El Jefe volvió a su sofá para continuar su descanso. Mantener el orden con su pequeña pandilla se hacía difícil a veces, pero él sabía que no le desobedecerían mientras anduviera cerca: si tenían asperezas que limar y eso, sabían que era mejor no hacerlo enfrente de él. Y después de darse unos buenos golpes y descargar su furia, rápidamente volverían hacer los mejores amigos, como siempre.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta al tiempo presente…**_

Aunque algunos de los Pokémon de Ash no aprobarían esa clase de comportamiento, no pudieron evitar compartir algunas risas. Y además no era tan malo, considerando que ninguno de ellos causaba daño real (al menos a la gente o a otros Pokémon, al menos), y fue bueno saber que Squirtle tenía un lazo tan cercano con su viejo grupo. Sin embargo, la parte divertida estaba por llegar a su fin.

 _\- Y entonces… ¿qué pasó con ellos? –_ preguntó Bulbasaur. Squirtle suspiró.

\- _Bueno, supongo que presionamos demasiado a nuestra suerte. Nos creíamos imparables, que nadie jamás nos atraparía… y ya saben lo que pasa cuando dejas que el ego se te suba a la cabeza._

Todos miraron a Charmander al oír este comentario. El lagarto de fuego desvió la mirada, pero por mucho que quisiera ignorarlo, él era el más familiarizado con esa sensación. Creer que eres invencible, y luego sufrir un muy rudo despertar. Squirtle continuó.

 _\- La peor parte, lo que les pasó… al final fue mi culpa y solo mía…_

/- /

 _ **Aproximadamente un mes antes…**_

 _\- Solo un poco más, Jefe. ¡Vamos, arriba!_

 _\- Urgh… uff, no puedo… pesa demasiado._

El Jefe le había pedido a Heavy que le entrenara un poco para aumentar su fuerza. Estaba haciendo algo de levantamiento de pesas, aunque el Jefe había decidido empezar con bastante peso, a pesar de las advertencias de Heavy que tal vez podría no soportarlo. Y tenía razón, al final dejó caer las pesas a los lados, teniendo que estirar los brazos para tratar de aliviarse del dolor.

Cuando le preguntó a Heavy cómo se había vuelto tan fuerte, especialmente para los estándares de su especie, este le reveló que su antiguo entrenador le había obligado a usar bandas en los brazos y tobilleras de entrenamiento para hacerlo más fuerte. Le dificultaban moverse, pero luego de acostumbrarse a ellas, pudo ver que funcionaban. De hecho, por toda la tortura que era, al final lo hicieron bastante fuerte, y se aseguró de darles las gracias apropiadamente a su viejo dueño, dejándoselas caer en todo el pie.

En aquel momento, Joker se encontraba tomando una siesta, pues se había puesto a leer un libro de cómics que se habían robado en su último golpe desde hacía como dos horas, y con Scout y Thinker afuera a planear el siguiente, no tenían nada mejor que hacer por el momento.

 _\- Te lo dije. Tienes que empezar con menos peso. No lo apresures, que yo no me volví tan fuerte como soy ahora de la noche a la mañana._

El Jefe suspiró, pero agarró unas pesas más pequeñas para continuar su entrenamiento. Heavy tenía razón; no debería presionarse demasiado. Después de todo, no era que tuviera prisa para volverse más fuerte.

 _\- ¡Jefe! ¡Ya volvimos!_

Justo entonces, los otros dos regresaron. Joker despertó y se quitó el libro de cómics de la cara, y los cinco Squirtles se volvieron a reunir.

 _\- ¿Y bien, ya encontraron un buen lugar para nuestro siguiente golpe? –_ preguntó el Jefe.

 _\- Sí, lo encontramos. Aunque de camino aquí… pasó algo raro. –_ replicóThinker.

 _\- ¿Raro? ¿Raro como qué?_

 _\- Bueno… esa mujer, la oficial de policía que siempre intenta atraparnos. –_ dijo Scout. _– La vimos de camino aquí._

 _\- ¿Los siguió?_

 _\- No, y eso es lo más raro. –_ dijo Scout. – _Tiene que habernos visto, pero actuó como si no lo hubiera hecho. Solo nos dejó pasar._

El Jefe se puso pensativo. En efecto, eso era muy raro. Habiendo tenido su buena ración de encuentros con esa mujer policía, siempre los perseguía cuando los veía. Claro, nunca lograba atraparlos, pero… no creía que se fuera a rendir en su persecución así de fácil.

 _\- ¿Qué hacemos, Jefe? –_ preguntó Thinker.

 _\- Bah, ¿a quién le importa esa mujer? –_ dijo el Jefe finalmente. – _Vamos a hacerlo como planeamos. ¿A dónde iremos?_

 _\- Hay un nuevo restaurante de comida rápida como a dos cuadras de aquí. –_ dijo Scout.

 _\- Podemos colarnos por el callejón de atrás y robar todo lo que queramos mientras sacan la basura. –_ dijo Thinker. – _Y ya casi es hora de almorzar de todas maneras._

 _\- De acuerdo. Joker, ¿ya tuviste una buena siesta?_

 _\- ¡Ya estoy despierto y listo cuando tú lo estés, Jefe!_

 _\- ¡Sí, Jefe, vamos!_

El quinteto de tortugas abandonó la seguridad del escondite y salió hacia las calles, dirigiéndose hacia el susodicho restaurante. Este había sido abierto recientemente, así que no sabían qué tan buena sería la comida de allí. Bueno, no había mejor tiempo que el presente para averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

Se llevaron una ligera decepción al averiguar que el nuevo restaurante no tenía nada que no hubieran probado antes, siendo un lugar de "todo lo que puedas comer" con hamburguesas, pizza, pasta y otras cosas que, aunque eran buenas, no eran de tanta calidad como en otros lugares que habían atacado. Más todavía, les pareció confuso lo fácil que había sido colarse para conseguir la comida antes de ser descubiertos, y el dueño no los persiguió más lejos del callejón, solo gritándoles y agitando el puño.

 _\- Meh, eso fue demasiado fácil, casi aburrido. –_ dijo Joker, mordiendo un sándwich.

 _\- Esto está bueno, pero los otros lugares tienen mejor comida. –_ añadió Thinker, acabándose un trozo de pizza.

 _\- Al menos hay variedad para elegir. –_ declaró el Jefe. – _Podemos venir de vez en cuando._

Al dar la vuelta en una esquina, sin embargo, vieron a la mujer policía de pelo verde caminando en la dirección opuesta. Se detuvieron, y ella también, con ambos lados mirándose uno al otro. El Jefe miró a la oficial, que se quedó de pie en su sitio, sin hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que su Growlithe se volteó hacia ella y gruñó algo que el Jefe podría jurar sonó como _"¿Puedo?",_ y ella asintió en respuesta. El perro de fuego lo miró sonriendo con arrogancia.

 _\- Vaya, vaya. Así que ustedes son los causantes de problemas de los que me contaron. No puedo decir que esté muy impresionado._

 _\- Qué gracioso, yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo de ti. –_ replicó el Jefe. – _Aunque creo recordar que el perrito faldero que trabajaba para esa mujer se veía un poco diferente._

 _\- Oh, mi hermanito solo está ausente para recuperarse. –_ dijo Growlithe. – _Yo solo vine por un trabajo._

 _\- Déjame adivinar, ¿quieres atraparnos? –_ dijo el Jefe. – _Si tu hermanito no pudo, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú sí?_

 _\- Me siento con suerte hoy. Y también, ¿me llamaste "perrito faldero"? ¿Se suponía que eso fuese un insulto? Porque prefiero ser un perro faldero en vez de una tortuga que se esconde en su caparazón cuando tiene miedo._

 _\- …Repite eso._

 _\- Ya me oíste. –_ continuóGrowlithe. – _Mi hermanito me contó, ustedes siempre salen huyendo, porque tienen miedo de pelear. Ni siquiera contra él, que tiene desventaja por tipo, solo lo salpican y luego salen corriendo hacia las colinas, ¿o mejor dicho a las alcantarillas? Enfréntalo, tú y tu pandilla no son más que unos cobardes._

 _\- Er, Jefe, no vayas a dejar que te… –_ Thinker estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero el Jefe levantó una mano para silenciarlo.

 _\- Si el nuevo perro faldero se buscaba problemas, ya los encontró. ¿Quiere una pelea? La tendrá. ¡Vamos de una vez!_

El Jefe se ajustó las gafas y tomó una postura. Los otros miembros sabían que esta era su manera de decirles que no interfirieran. Growlithe hizo lo mismo y enseñó sus colmillos, mirándolo directamente a las gafas. La oficial no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo dónde estaba observando.

 _\- Vamos, siéntete libre de atacarme primero, si no tienes miedo._

 _\- ¡Qué te crees! –_ El Jefe se enfadó y rápidamente escupió una Pistola de Agua tan fuerte como pudo. Si este perro era igual que su hermanito, uno de esos chorros debería haber sido suficiente para dejarlo fuera de comisión. Sorprendentemente, fuera de retroceder un poco, no pareció muy afectado. Solo se sacudió el pelaje como perro para secarse y le devolvió la mirada.

 _\- ¿Eso qué fue? La manguera que usan para bañarme habría dolido más._

 _\- ¡Te voy a enseñar!_

El Jefe le saltó encima para darle una Embestida. El perro de nuevo no se molestó en evadir; en vez de eso se cubrió en llamas y cargó contra él de frente. Ambos ataques colisionaron, pero solo el Jefe retrocedió. Su caparazón lo protegió de la peor parte, pero todavía pudo sentir el calor en el frente.

 _\- Vaya… ¿así que el hermano mayor es más fuerte? Esto será divertido._

Volviendo a ponerse de pie, el Jefe disparó otra Pistola de Agua, que Growlithe esquivó saltando hacia un lado antes de cargar enseñando los colmillos para un ataque de Mordida. La tortuga inmediatamente se retiró en su caparazón antes de que le hicieran contacto. Growlithe aun así logró sujetarlo con su mandíbula y lo arrojó hacia un lado para forzarlo a salir de nuevo, y en cuanto lo hizo, recibió otro golpe de un Growlithe prendido en llamas, más rápido y más fuerte que el anterior.

 _\- ¿Ya tuviste suficiente?_

 _\- ¡Ni de cerca! –_ El Jefe se lanzó a la carga con otra Embestida, que Growlithe esquivó, pero no sin antes darle un golpe con la pata en la cara, y para cuando se dio cuenta, se llevó las manos a los ojos. – _¡Hey! ¡Esas son mis gafas, devuélvemelas!_

 _\- Oh, lo siento, aquí tienes. –_ Growlithe se los arrojó, y dejó que se los pusiera de nuevo. – _Bueno, la hora de jugar ya se acabó. Veamos cómo te encargas de esto._

Growlithe se agachó, y de repente, empezó a echar chispas amarillas de electricidad. El Jefe y los demás retrocedieron: ¿dónde aprendió a hacer eso? Y no se dio cuenta ni cuándo fue que lo golpeó hasta que había aterrizado del otro lado, y se preparaba para darle otra carga.

 _\- ¡Ahora se acabó! –_ Todavía cubierto de electricidad, Growlithe saltó encima de él, con los colmillos afuera para otra Mordida. El Jefe apretó los dientes, no podía dejarse perder así…

 _\- ¡JEFE!_

Y con ese grito, la Mordida electrificada dio en el blanco, pero no el que intentaba alcanzar. Thinker acababa de saltar entre ellos, y los colmillos de Growlithe se le clavaron fue a él. La electricidad viajó a través de ellos, y Thinker recibió toda la descarga del ataque, terminando en el suelo, quemado y echando chispas.

 _\- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! ¡Te dije que me encargaría yo mismo de él!_

 _\- Mejor ser yo… a que seas tú, Jefe… –_ dijo Thinker convulsionándose ligeramente.

 _\- Maldición… Escuadrón Squirtle, retirada, ahora._

Si uno de ellos salía herido, tenían que huir, esa era la regla. Heavy y Scout rápidamente lo levantaron y los cuatro rápidamente se unieron en una carrera de escape, cargando a su compañero electrocutado sobre sus cabezas. Sorprendentemente, la mujer policía y su perrito faldero no les dieron persecución hasta que habían ganado cierta ventaja, pero no les importaba, todo lo que tenían que hacer era escapar.

Infortunadamente, su escape no iba a ser tan limpia como esperaban. Al dar la primera vuelta en una esquina para tratar de perderlos, se encontraron con un pequeño grupo de entrenadores con Pokémon Eléctricos, un par de Pikachus y Magnemites. En cuanto los vieron, todos dispararon Impactruenos al unísono, forzándolos a darse la vuelta y regresar a la calle principal. Intentaron por otro lado, pero el resultado fue el mismo: un Electabuzz los estaba esperando ya con un Puño Trueno preparado.

 _\- ¡Diablos, otro callejón sin salida!_

De vuelta otra vez en la calle principal, el Escuadrón Squirtle continuó con su escape, pero sin importar el camino que tomaran, cuando se aproximaban a las calles con tapas de alcantarilla para escapar por allí, se encontraban oposición en la forma de más Pokémon Eléctricos con sus ataques listos, aunque no pudieron evitar notar que siempre fallaban sus ataques, incluso de cerca. Pero con la mujer policía, su perro faldero y los otros entrenadores que les pisaban los talones, no podían pararse a pensar en ello.

Y luego las cosas tomaron un giro de mal en peor cuando un trío de oficiales de policía apareció del otro lado de la calle principal, uno de ellos con un ARCANINE cuyos colmillos expuestos estaban echando chispas de electricidad. Luego de lidiar con ese Growlithe, ya no era lo bastante tonto para arriesgarse con uno más grande.

 _\- ¡Jefe, por allá! –_ señalóScout hacia una escalera que llevaba al subterráneo, la única vía de escape aparente que les quedaba.

 _\- ¡Vamos por allí, rápido! –_ ordenó el Jefe.

La pandilla de tortugas rápidamente se dirigió a la escalera para escapar de sus perseguidores. Poco sabían, esa elección acababa de sellar sus destinos.

…

El Jefe y los otros no tuvieron mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la escenografía mientras corrían, pero tampoco era que hubiese mucho que ver más allá de un montón de tuberías a medio terminar y estructuras metálicas intercaladas con rocas, con un montón de señales de advertencia de construcción y excavación colocadas por todo el lugar. Era un viejo túnel subterráneo que aparentemente iba a servir como una ruta más rápida para conectar Ciudad Cerulean City y Ciudad Vermillion de lo que había escuchado hablar a los humanos, pero su uso y expansión se suspendió por razones de riesgo a la seguridad. Con suerte, eso querría decir que los humanos no los perseguirían por allí.

Mientras él y su pandilla se adentraban más, el Jefe dirigió su mirada a Thinker que seguía entre sus brazos, todavía echando chispas por todo el cuerpo mientras gruñía de manera ahogada con el dolor. Su expresión se tornó sombría.

\- _¡Vamos, quédate con nosotros! ¡Ya casi llegamos! –_ Sacudió vigorosamente a su camarada, y luego echó una mirada a un lado. – _Scout, ¿cómo luce el camino al frente?_

\- _Está demasiado oscuro, pero ya hemos pasado por este lugar antes. –_ dijo Scout bajándose las gafas y entrecerrando los ojos. - _Debe haber algún camino que lleve a las alcantarillas por aquí cerca. ¡Solo tenemos que encontrarlo!_

 _\- ¡Entonces hagámoslo! –_ dijo el Jefe frunciendo el cejo y mirando hacia el frente.

Ninguna de las tortugas restantes necesitó escuchar eso dos veces, y todos se echaron a correr un segundo después. Mientras lo hacían, sin embargo, el Jefe podía notar que Joker se les acercaba, con su cara sonriente y bromista totalmente ausente mientras miraba a Thinker con preocupación.

\- _¿Va a estar bien, verdad? –_ dijo tragando en seco al ver otra vez al Jefe. Este le respondió algo inseguro con la mejor sonrisa que pudo mostrar.

\- _Je, ¿por quiénes nos tomas? ¡Somos el Escuadrón Squirtle, y siempre salimos adelante!_

Joker sonrió también al oír eso, y el Jefe suspiró de alivio, tratando de ignorar la mirada de preocupación que Heavy le daba desde el otro lado. Y luego sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el herido Thinker en sus brazos, y su expresión volvió a tornarse sombría. Era culpa suya: si no le hubiera hecho caso a las provocaciones de ese estúpido perro faldero, no estarían en esa situación. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, su familia no tenía por qué pagar por sus problemas.

Su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido, sin embargo, cuando el grupo notó una luz en la distancia. Todos sonrieron de alivio y echaron a correr más rápido que antes, creyendo que sería su camino hacia la seguridad…

Y entonces tuvieron que rodarse hacia un lado para evitar un Atactrueno que voló hacia ellos. El Escuadrón Squirtle se puso de pie y miró hacia adelante, a todos casi se les salen los ojos detrás de sus gafas. A varios metros de la salida, había varios humanos con Pokémon estacionados a sus lados, ahora acercándose a ellos. El Jefe reconoció a varios de ellos: el dueño de aquel supermercado, la mujer de la tienda de gafas, el director del parque de patinaje, y un montón de más gente a la que le jugaban bromas de manera regular junto a muchos, muchos otros más, todos acompañados de Pokémon Eléctricos. Y enfrente de todo el grupo, la policía de pelo turquesa y su estúpido perro faldero, mirándolos con superioridad.

\- _Fin del camino para ustedes, tortugas. –_ dijo el Growlithe con una sonrisa arrogante. – _¡Cayeron redonditos en nuestra trampa! ¡Están acabados!_

El Jefe frunció el entrecejo ante eso. Ahora todo cobraba sentido: el por qué su último robo de comida fue tan fácil, por qué el perro los había provocado, y por qué todos parecían saber hacia dónde irían. Querían traerlos aquí, donde no tendrían escapatoria. El hecho de que los caminos alternos que mencionó Scout estaban bloqueados por unas cuantas personas más tampoco ayudaba a su posición. El Jefe tragó en seco; había sido un completo idiota. A pesar de todo, se puso una sonrisa falsa y empezó a caminar hacia el Growlithe.

\- _¡Vamos chicos, solo fueron unas bromitas inocentes! ¿No podemos solo olvidar que…?_

El Jefe tuvo que agacharse cuando un Atactrueno casi lo golpeó en el último segundo. Eso fue suficiente para confirmar que no, no lo iban a olvidar.

\- Hasta aquí llegaron. – dijo la mujer acercándose a las tortugas, agachándose para mirarlos duramente. – Pueden venir con nosotros pacíficamente, o tendremos que capturarlos por la fuerza, o tendremos que capturarlos. Ya han sido una molestia para Ciudad Vermillion durante demasiado tiempo.

Mientras él y sus compañeros veían a los Pokémon Eléctricos listos para golpearlos, dieron unos pasos hacia atrás. Tenían la opción de dar la vuelta, pero con todo lo que habían hecho, nada les decía que no habían puesto más personas del otro lado del túnel.

\- _J-Jefe…_ – murmuró Thinker, levantando una mano débilmente. – _Solo déjenme aquí. Podrán correr más rápido sin mí._

\- _Tú eres el inteligente aquí, Thinker, no seas un idiota. –_ El Jefe se las arregló pasa sonreír mientras sostenía a su compañero del crimen con más fuerza. – _O salimos todos juntos de esto, o ninguno lo hace. Así es el Escuadrón Squirtle._

El Jefe se quedó viendo a la mujer policía solo por un segundo, como si considerara la advertencia que le dio, antes de volver a mirar a Thinker, Scout, Heavy y Joker. Todos asintieron, y el Jefe se acercó a la mujer…

Y entonces la salpicó con una Pistola de Agua en toda la cara, haciéndola caer sobre su retaguardia. La mujer se quitó el agua de la cara y fulminó a las tortugas con la mirada, pues claramente ya se esperaba esa reacción.

\- Muy bien. ¡Abran fuego! – ordenó apuntando hacia el frente.

Todo mundo se agachó para esquivar la siguiente oleada de ataques eléctricos. Heavy fue el primero en saltar a la acción en contra del Electabuzz, con el puño listo para golpear; el Pokémon Eléctrico fue más rápido, y envió a Heavy a estrellarse contra la pared, seguido de algunos Atactruenos que le dieron de lleno, agrietando la pared y haciendo que la tortuga gritara de dolor.

Scout cargó una Pistola y roció a los Pokémon Eléctricos. Algunos de ellos perdieron el equilibrio y resbalaron, pero algunos Magnetons, sin embargo, cogieron la oportunidad y lo electrocutaron con sus propios charcos. Joker simplemente trató de correr atravesando entre los humanos y sus Pokémon hacia la seguridad, solo para que un Arcanine se le fuera encima para morderlo con Colmillo Trueno; la tortuga soltó un grito agudo y el gran perro lo arrojó contra otra pared, creando una grieta con forma de telaraña al impactar. Heavy trató de agarrarlo, pero eso solo provocó que el Growlithe de antes se lanzara contra ellos y los electrocutara a la vez, mientras el resto de las tropas de Pokémon Eléctricos se les acercaran a ellos y a Scout.

El Jefe trató simplemente de permanecer fuera de la pelea, buscando una salida hacia el camino principal o alguno alterno, solo para darse cuenta de que todas sus rutas de escape estaban vigiladas. Tragó saliva: si la situación no fuese tan seria, casi querría halagarlos por eso.

Fieles a su tenacidad y determinación, ninguno de los miembros del Escuadrón Squirtle retrocedió mientras continuaban tratando de escapar, enfrentándose a más ataques eléctricos de los que deberían y siempre volviendo a levantarse, sin importar cuánto castigo recibieran o cuántas veces los arrojaran contra las paredes. Incluso aunque los ataques de tipo Eléctrico se volvían más fuertes y más frecuentes, y la mujer policía les gritaba que se dieran por vencidos, ninguno lo hizo, a pesar de la fatiga.

Sujetando a Thinker en sus brazos, el Jefe ya no sabía ni qué pensar. Las cosas no deberían haber llegado hasta ese nivel, y lo menos que podía hacer era encontrar una salida de ese atolladero…

Y entonces, sintió que una piedrita le caía en la cabeza, haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba. Al ver la grieta con forma de telaraña sobre el cielo y los guijarros y trozos de concreto comenzaban a caer, palideció mientras todos los demás se detenían para ver hacia arriba. Los trozos de roca, concreto y metal se hicieron más grandes y pesados, y todo el túnel comenzó a temblar, haciendo que todos entraran en pánico.

\- ¡Todo está colapsando!

\- ¡Corran!

\- ¡Vamos a morir!

Esos y más gritos se escucharon mientras los humanos cesaban su ataque y corrían hacia la salida, solo para que un montón de más escombros los detuvieran de golpe. Empezaron a gritarles a sus Pokémon que desviaran las rocas con sus ataques, pero fue poco efectivo y con demasiados trozos del techo cayendo era difícil apuntar bien. Más y más rocas cayeron de ambos lados del camino, atrapando a los humanos en el medio del túnel que colapsaba.

En el medio de todo eso se encontraban el Jefe y el Escuadrón Squirtle. La tortuga líder echó una mirada a los caminos que ahora estaban al descubierto, su ruta a la seguridad. Solo tenían que salir corriendo y todo esto sería una mala memoria.

Más escombros cayeron a su alrededor. La mirada del Jefe se desvió hacia la mujer policía y los humanos tratando de abrirse paso con las rocas, y sus Pokémon trataban de abrirles camino de manera poco efectiva.

El Jefe apretó los puños alrededor del caparazón de Thinker y su expresión se tornó sombría. Sabía que la mejor idea sería dejar a los humanos a su suerte. Ellos venían primero, su seguridad estaba por encima de la de esos estúpidos humanos y…

El líder negó con la cabeza, tomó un profundo respiro, y miró a sus compatriotas. A pesar de la incertidumbre todos asintieron, y así, el Jefe apuntó hacia el muro de escombros que había frente a ellos.

\- _¡Escuadrón_ _Squirtle, abramos un camino por allá!_

\- _¡SÍ, JEFE!_

Saltando fuera del camino de un montón de rocas, todas las tortugas (incluyendo al herido Thinker) cargaron y dispararon sus Pistolas de Agua a la vez, despejando bastantes escombros para abrir un camino. La mujer policía y los otros humanos se quedaron sin palabras, pero tras una rápida Pistola de Agua en la cara todos entendieron lo que tenían que hacer.

\- ¡Vamos!

Y con eso, todos los humanos corrieron sin tardanza mientras el túnel empezaba a colapsar a su alrededor. Las tortugas trataron de seguirlos, pero una enorme y pesada roca cayó frente al camino cubierto. El Jefe se quedó congelado, pero rápidamente se enfocó de nuevo en dirigirse hacia un camino alterno.

Y entonces más escombros cayeron. El Jefe, Joker y Heavy lograron apartarse del camino y ponerse a salvo. Scout no tuvo tanta suerte.

Ante el penetrante grito de su compañero, las tortugas restantes miraron alrededor, con los ojos ensanchados de ver a Scout con su pierna aplastada bajo una roca.

\- _¡_ _Scout!_ – gritó el Jefe; Heavy rápidamente saltó para ayudarlo, pero otro trozo de escombro cayó y lo obligó a retroceder. A su alrededor, la lluvia de rocas se hacía más fuerte y persistente. Joker por su parte solo pudo mirar alrededor con miedo mientras se acercaba a su líder.

\- _¡J-Jefe!_

Pero el Jefe no escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando de izquierda a derecha y asegurándose que él y Thinker no fueran aplastados. En el medio del caos, no podía ni ver si los caminos secundarios estaban libres de rocas o no, y mientras intentaba darle sentido a todo, el Jefe perdió de vista a Joker también, posiblemente quedaría enterrado bajo más rocas. Por primera vez en toda su vida, el Jefe se sentía totalmente perdido y sin saber qué hacer. Así, dirigió la mirada de vuelta al cerebro de su equipo, que seguía en sus brazos.

\- _Thinker, ¿qué debemos hacer?_

\- _B-bájame. –_ alcanzó a decir Thinker. El Jefe sonrió.

\- _¡_ _Claro!_

Thinker logró volver a poner sus pies de regreso en el suelo, y le echó una mirada a Heavy. El miembro más fuerte del Escuadrón Squirtle no necesitó que le dijeran que se echara a correr contra la pared a sus espaldas, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas y luego disparándole al punto de impacto con Pistola de Agua. Parecía sentir dolor, pero el ataque dio frutos y una pequeña grieta se formó bajo la barrera, lo bastante grande para que un Squirtle pudiera colarse por ella. El Jefe se inclinó en el suelo y miró a través del agujero, feliz de ver que había luz del otro lado.

\- _¡Bien pensado! ¡Vamos a rescatar a_ _Joker y Scout y vayamos por aquí! –_ les dijo, de espaldas a sus compañeros.

Y al estar de espaldas no vio los tres chorros de Pistola de Agua que lo golpearon en el caparazón, empujándolo a través del agujero abierto. El Jefe se quedó sin palabras al ver a Thinker, Heavy e incluso al herido Scout disparándole para enviarlo hacia la seguridad, con Joker todavía fuera de vista. El shock dio paso a rabia.

\- _¡¿Pero qué están…?!_

\- _¡No hay tiempo para hacerlo más grande! ¡Sálvate tú primero!_ _–_ dijo Heavy entre chorros.

\- _¡No puedo abandonarlos aquí! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Una familia!_

\- _¡Encontraremos una salida! –_ dijo Thinker con una sonrisa. – _¡Saldremos de esto juntos, o no lo hará ninguno! ¡Escaparemos de aquí de alguna manera, así es el Escuadrón Squirtle!_

 _\- Chicos, no… –_ El Jefe sintió que se le hundía el corazón.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se detuvo, disparándole todavía más con Pistola de Agua a toda potencia mientras lo saludaban. La presión fue demasiada y el líder se vio forzado a retirarse en su caparazón, y con ello se deslizó por el agujero hacia la seguridad. El caparazón se estrelló contra el otro extremo del túnel, y el Jefe salió de vuelta de inmediato. Su mirada se dirigió de vuelta hacia el agujero y corrió hacia él tan rápido como pudo. Pero entonces cayeron más escombros, bloqueándole la única ruta de acceso. El Jefe se quedó congelado, y el miedo se apoderó de él.

\- _¡_ _No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No!_ – Se acercó más a toda prisa, cargando una Pistola de Agua y tratando de abrirse camino. Las rocas ni se movieron.

Lo intentó de nuevo, golpeando la roca con sus puños en un vano intento por quitarla del camino. Las rocas permanecieron en su lugar, y después de varios minutos de tratar de abrirse camino, el ruido de los escombros que caían finalmente cesó, siendo reemplazado por un silencio de muerte. El Jefe pudo sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba de miedo mientras asimilaba la realidad y el terror se colaba entre su caparazón. Se quedó mirando la roca con furia, y empezó a golpear, a golpear y a golpear la superficie.

\- _¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No puede! –_ Siguió golpeando, incluso aunque su mano empezaba a sangrar, y su fuerza a fallarle. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle de los ojos mientras débilmente cesaba de dar puñetazos. – _No puede…_

El Jefe cayó de rodillas, con las lágrimas chorreando por su rostro y sollozando con fuerza. Él era el único que lo había logrado, el último sobreviviente del Escuadrón Squirtle, y todo era por su culpa. Si no hubiera reaccionado a las provocaciones de ese Growlithe, nada de esto habría sucedido.

Pero mientras continuaba llorando, una realización llegó a su cabeza. No, no era cierto. No era él quien había causado esto. Era culpa de los humanos que les pusieron esa trampa sin pensar. ¡Sí, era culpa de los humanos! ¡Solo de ellos! ¡Siempre de ellos!

El Jefe cerró sus puños arruinados, apretó los dientes y su tristeza se tornó en furia. Los humanos siempre lo arruinaban todo, y ahora le habían arrebatado a sus amigos, No había manera de que fuera a perdonarlos ahora. Tenía que vengar a sus amigos, por cualquier medio necesario.

El último sobreviviente del Escuadrón Squirtle se dio la vuelta, mirando la luz en la distancia y los edificios de Ciudad Cerulean a varios kilómetros de distancia. El Squirtle los miró con furia, y echó a correr furioso, con la mente siendo un torbellino de pensamientos.

Haría que los humanos pagaran por lo que causaron, y no les tendría piedad.

* * *

 _ **De nuevo en el tiempo presente…**_

 _\- Y, en resumen, eso fue lo que pasó._

Era muy extraño; acababa de ocurrir, más o menos unas cuantas semanas antes, y aun así ahora se sentía como un tiempo muy distante. ¿Habría sido un efecto de recuperar sus memorias de la antigua línea temporal?

 _\- Wow, eso fue… realmente muy triste. –_ dijo Pikachu.

 _\- Tal vez aun estén con vida, quién sabe. –_ dijo Charmander. Pikachu y Bulbasaur le echaron una mirada. – _Solo decía, quiero decir, no es como que los VIERAS morir, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Quizás no. –_ admitió Squirtle. – _Pero si todavía siguieran por aquí, tal vez ya los habríamos visto a estas alturas. El que este lugar esté tan limpio y ordenado quiere decir que no han venido por aquí en un largo tiempo._

 _\- Seguro debes extrañarlos mucho. –_ dijo Bulbasaur.

 _\- Siempre los voy a extrañar. Cuando ocurrió ese derrumbe, estaba realmente furioso, y solo quería desquitarme con alguien. Y luego, mi vieja memoria fue restaurada. Al principio estaba confundido, pero luego… me di cuenta. Tal vez la razón por la que me salvaron fue porque todavía tenía algo por qué vivir. Tenía que vivir para reunirme con Ash y con ustedes. –_ Squirtle de nuevo miró a ese escondite que usaron una vez para escapar de la Oficial Jenny. – _Aunque se hayan ido, tengo que seguir adelante, por todos ellos. Por ustedes, y también por Ash._

 _\- Tienes razón. –_ dijoPikachu levantándose. – _Arceus le confió a Ash la misión de salvar al mundo, y para lograrlo necesitará nuestra ayuda._

 _\- Aun tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, y muchos amigos más por encontrar. –_ agregó Bulbasaur.

 _\- Y tenemos que volvernos más fuertes. –_ Charmander cerró sus garras. – _Ash cuenta con todos nosotros, y no podemos defraudarlo._

Pikachu colocó su mano al frente, seguido de la garra de Charmander. Bulbasaur colocó su látigo, y Squirtle terminó con su propia mano. Todos compartían miradas de determinación, pero ninguna era más fuerte que la de Squirtle. Tal vez había perdido a su vieja pandilla, pero jamás los olvidaría. Todavía tenía amigos por los cuales vivir, y tenía que seguir adelante para honrar la memoria de su vieja familia. Como dijo Bulbasaur, todavía tenían muchos amigos esperándolos en el camino adelante. Pero aunque algunas cosas habían salido diferente esta vez, al menos el destino parecía estar de su lado en eso. Todos habían vuelto a reunirse por una razón, por un mayor propósito, y planeaban ir todo el camino. Se quedarían con su entrenador hasta el final.

* * *

 _ **Estación de policía de Vermillion…**_

La Oficial Jenny todavía no se había acostumbrado a la paz y quietud. El escritorio limpio y el teléfono silencioso se sentían… extraños ahora. Claro, esto era lo que había querido, ¿pero a qué precio?

\- ¿Squirtle? – La mujer policía miró a su lado, y logró sonreír un poco al ver a la pequeña tortuga trayéndole un vaso de agua con hielo.

\- Gracias. – dijo aceptándolo de buen grado. Era muy raro: dos meses antes jamás habría creído estar cuidando personalmente a un antiguo miembro del Escuadrón Squirtle.

…

 _Jenny no tuvo más remedio que ir a buscar herramientas y maquinaria para ayudar a limpiar los escombros. El Escuadrón Squirtle podría haber sido una banda de delincuentes alborotadores, pero no merecían quedar enterrados vivos. Aun así, había estado echando pico por casi ocho horas, y casi todos los escombros habían sido despejados, pero no había señal de ellos._

 _\- … squirt…_

 _\- ¿Hmm? – Ese débil gruñido captó la atención de Jenny. Unos pocos escombros se sacudieron y entonces, un Squirtle lleno de moratones emergió de ellos, sin sus gafas. Jenny fue a recogerlo de inmediato. – Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _\- ¿Squirtle? ¡Squirtle! ¡Squirt, squirt squirtle! – La tortuga se puso a señalar frenéticamente los escombros caídos. Jenny no necesitaba entender idioma Pokémon para saber que estaba pidiéndole que salvara a sus otros amigos._

 _\- ¡Deprisa, tenemos que encontrar a los otros! ¡Podrían seguir con vida!_

 _Jenny y los demás siguieron excavando. Si este había sobrevivido, tal vez los otros también, y posiblemente necesitaran ayuda urgente. Sin importar los problemas que le hubieran causado, no podía dejarlas morir._

…

Desafortunadamente, no pudieron excavar mucho más sin arriesgarse a otro derrumbe, y al final no encontraron a más sobrevivientes. Jenny dedujo que aunque era casi imposible, había una posibilidad pequeña de que tal vez habían terminado en el otro lado. Las dos semanas siguientes al incidente, se quedó esperando una llamada de su prima de Cerulean, de que hubiera un grupo de Squirtles causando desorden en la ciudad, pero jamás llegó.

Jenny decidió que se encargaría de cuidar al sobreviviente personalmente, o al menos hasta que le pudiera encontrar un buen entrenador. Sorprendentemente, el Squirtle nunca trató de escapar ni hacerle bromas; de hecho, se había vuelto inusualmente colaborador y siempre trataba de ayudarle con lo que necesitara, fuese traerle algo de tomar, o usar su Pistola de Agua para mantener el lugar limpio. Jenny se preguntaba si era por gratitud, que se arrepentía de sus fechorías, o solo era su manera de lidiar con la pérdida de sus amigos. Tal vez un poco de las tres cosas.

 _-_ "Dondequiera que estén, espero que se encuentren bien." – pensó Jenny. Con suerte, si había más sobrevivientes, ella solo podía rezar por que hubiesen encontrado a alguien que los cuidara. Todos ellos se lo merecían.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hey amigos, como lo prometí, aquí está mi siguiente oneshot del Resetverso terminado, protagonizado por otro de los Pokémon de Ash. Este había estado en desarrollo desde hacía varios meses, pero por complicaciones que surgieron por el camino se quedó algo estancado. Primero, originalmente quería hacerlo colaborativo con **Shadow Ninja Koopa,** pero por problemas personales no pudo escribir su parte (aunque sí me proveyó de algunas ideas para las escenas de las bromas, así que créditos por eso, muchas gracias) de modo que continué. Aun así, me topé con un bloqueo al casi completarlo, de modo que le pedí ayuda a **Viroro-kun**. Aparte del feedback general para corregir los posibles huecos de trama y demás, le acredito por proveerme de la escena en la tienda de comics y el clímax en el subterráneo. Una gran ayuda, así que gracias de nuevo.

Y bien, buscando llenar otro vacío mostrando lo que le pasó al Escuadrón Squirtle en esta línea temporal, otra razón por la que quise escribir esto fue para darle a cada miembro una personalidad más individual. Digo, muy rara vez los vimos, y sirvieron como poco más que seguidores del Squirtle de Ash, que sobresalía por virtud de ser su líder. Así que me imaginé que los podría mostrar a cada uno jugando un rol en particular con sus bromas, y así se ganaron sus apodos. Eso hizo que fuera divertido escribir de ellos.

Por supuesto, el mayor obstáculo en este oneshot fue darle a Squirtle una razón para querer vengarse y conectar con el punto en que Ash lo encontró, y aunque tenía una idea general, no estaba seguro de si podría escribirla bien, así que por eso le pedí a **Viroro** que me ayudara. En términos generales, pienso que hizo un excelente trabajo, aparte de que me ayudó a mantener al Escuadrón Squirtle en el área de simpatía y que cayeran bien, mostrándolos como bromistas, pero no malvados o particularmente maliciosos; solo querían divertirse y tomaban lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir. Al final, la aparente venganza de Squirtle era más su forma de lidiar con la pérdida de su equipo mientras tenía por dentro mucha culpa, pero de manera similar a lo que le pasó a Charmander, la restauración de su memoria ayuda a resolver cualquier problema que quede, además que a diferencia de Charmander, no le quedó tanto tiempo para pensar en ello e irse a los extremos de, digamos, el Rhydon Tuerto y su grupo.

Finalmente, el Squirtle sobreviviente que quedó al cuidado de la Jenny de Vermillion, es una referencia al Squirtle que recibes en Pokémon Yellow. En cuanto a si los demás salieron de allí o no, por ahora queda en el aire, pero algo es seguro: el Escuadrón Squirtle como lo conocimos ya no existe.

Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369** y **darkdan-sama.** Estoy en la recta final del semestre así que la traducción del oneshot pendiente del Día de los Inocentes sigue pausada mientras ando estudiando. Por ahora, los dejo con otro omake escrito por **Viroro,** espero que lo disfruten, y hasta la próxima.

* * *

 **OMAKE #3 por Viroro-kun (canon)**

Una, dos, tres cuchilladas, una Cola de Dragón, unas Brasas y una patada por si las dudas, y luego repetir, una, y otra, y otra vez.

Charmander se limpió el sudor del rostro, tomando un profundo respiro, y reasumió su rutina de entrenamiento. Todavía faltaba algo de tiempo antes que Ash desafiara el gimnasio del Teniente Surge, y cada segundo era importante: podía sentir que su antiguo poder regresaba poco a poco con cada golpe que daba, y tenía que recuperarlo. Así volvería a ser fuerte, y las cosas no volverían a salir mal. El amo volvería a estar feliz y…

Repentinamente palideció y se frotó la frente, gruñendo. ESAS memorias otra vez le estaban afectando la mente. Era difícil saber cuál era su verdadero yo: ¿era un simple e inútil Charmander que habría estado mejor muerto y que solo causaba problemas? ¿Era acaso la primera etapa del Charizard más fuerte que había existido? ¿Acaso era ambos, o no era ninguno? Mientras las memorias de sus dos líneas temporales pasaban una y otra vez, Charmander solo se sintió más confundido. Se frotó la frente y dejó salir un suspiro de pesadez.

\- _Estúpido síndrome de como sea que se llame. –_ gruñó mientras observaba en la distancia. El nudo de su estómago solo se le apretó más. Por todo lo que intentaba hacerse el rudo, esos pensamientos seguían colándose en su mente. Todo era su culpa; Kaia había quedado ciega por culpa suya; iba a fallarle de nuevo a Ash; y su amo lo dejó por ser inútil…

Charmander gruñó y disparó un intenso ataque de Brasas hacia el cielo, antes de clavarse las garras en la frente y tomar un profundo respiro. Por fin los pensamientos se detuvieron, y pudo suspirar de alivio. Al ver a su alrededor, se decepcionó de no ver árboles, rocas u otras cosas inanimadas a las cuales poder destruir impunemente. ¿Dónde había edificios convenientemente vacíos para destruirlos cuando los necesitabas?

Frunciendo el cejo, Charmander volvió a ponerse a golpear el aire con incluso más intensidad que antes. Necesitaba volverse más fuerte, reclamar todo su poder de nuevo, y tal vez incluso volver con Charla una vez que retornaran a Johto. Pero para hacerlo, necesitaba mucho más entrenamiento. Con un fuerte rugido, el Pokémon de Fuego agitó sus brazos y cola salvajemente, tratando de ir más rápido con cada corte.

De hecho, estaba tan concentrado que casi se sobresaltó cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Pausó sus golpes y se dio la vuelta para ver a Squirtle saludándolo con la mano.

\- _Hey._ – le dijo el Pokémon de Agua con una sonrisa. Charmander volvió a enfurruñarse.

 _\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

\- _Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste. –_ Squirtle se rascó la nuca. – _Acerca de tu antigua entrenadora. Ya sabes, la chica, no el patán._

\- _¿Qué con ella?_ – El Pokémon de Fuego puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- _No mucho. –_ Squirtle extendió el brazo, dándole otra sonrisa. – _Solo quería decirte que si alguna vez sientes que necesitas hablar de tus problemas, aquí estoy. ¿De acuerdo?_

El lenguaje corporal de Charmander cambió totalmente mientras le daba una mirada cuestionable a la mano y luego a Squirtle. El mismo Squirtle que les había dicho de la posible muerte de sus amigos hacía muy poco. Le dio a su amigo una larga mirada antes de fruncir el cejo y alejar la mano de un manotón.

\- _No seas un masoquista, por favor._

\- _¿Qué dijiste?_ – Squirtle ladeó la cabeza en respuesta. Charmander se tensó y miró al Pokémon de agua fijamente.

\- _Tú tienes tus propios problemas en qué pensar. ¿En serio crees que voy a pedirte ayuda en este momento?_

\- _Hey, cálmate un poco. Solo te estaba ofreciendo un hombro para que te apoyes si lo necesitas._

. _Bueno, no necesito ayuda, a menos que quieras ser un saco de golpear. –_ Charmander tronó sus puños mientras su mirada se tornaba aún más hostil. – _Y no creo que quieras que te patee el trasero el Charizard más poderoso allá afuera, estoy seguro._

Squirtle no pareció particularmente impresionado o divertido por esa declaración suya. En vez de eso, gruñó y sacudió su cabeza en respuesta.

\- _Sí, claro. –_ dijo cruzando los brazos, y su mirada de hielo se enfrentó con la fogosa de Charmander. – _Espero que disfrutes tu dosis de veneno de testosterona._

\- _¿Qué dijiste_ _?_ – Charmander frunció el cejo otra vez.

\- _Ambos nos conocemos desde hace toda una vida, literalmente. –_ Squirtle suspiró al mirar de nuevo a su amigo. – _Puedo ver cuando estás tratando de compensar por algo._

\- _¡No estoy tratando de compensar por algo! –_ Charmander empezó a hervir mientras pisoteaba furioso en el suelo.

\- _¡Entonces déjame ayudarte_ _! ¡Puedo ver que tienes problemas!_

\- _¡No necesito la ayuda de alguien que tiene sus propias razones para estar deprimido_ _!_

\- _¡Repite eso_ _!_

Mientras Charmander y Squirtle iban alzando las voces, los dos iniciales progresivamente se fueron acercando y enseñaron sus dientes, chocando sus cabezas uno contra el otro. Los dos parecían listos para soltar sus mejores ataques, de no ser porque un par de látigos aparecieron entre los dos para separarlos, mientras un ligeramente molesto Bulbasaur se hacía notara a la vista, con Pikachu a su lado.

\- _Cálmense, los dos._ – El tono del Pokémon tipo Hierba era fuerte y firme, como se esperaría del principal guardián de la paz y el orden en el laboratorio de Oak. Pikachu por su parte se frotó la frente y exhaló.

\- _No puedo creerlo. ¿En serio están peleando por quién de los dos lo tuvo peor?_

Charmander levantó un dedo y abrió la boca, solo para darse cuenta que no había respuesta. Solo se quedó allí, estupefacto, mientras el sudor chorreaba por su cara. Squirtle se veía similarmente perplejo sobre qué decir, mientras trataba de volver a mirar al Pokémon de Fuego.

\- _Yo... huh..._ – Charmander tragó en seco, sin que ninguna mentira le viniera a la mente. Por su parte, Pikachu solo se pellizcó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza varias veces.

\- _Ustedes son los peores mejores amigos que haya visto. –_ gruñóPikachu rodando los ojos, pasando la mirada de Squirtle a Charmander hasta que se enfocó en el segundo. – _Si cualquiera de los dos necesita hablar de algo, solo díganlo. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y si alguna vez nos necesitan, allí estaremos. Y eso va para Squirtle tanto como para ti._

Al escuchar esto, Charmander se quedó sin palabras, y esta vez peor. No era nada revolucionario, o que no supiera ya, pero escucharlo de nuevo, en ese momento, de algún modo se sentía bien de saberlo. Charmander probablemente habría cuestionado los detalles y les habría dicho que se callaran y lo dejaran en paz, pero al observar a Pikachu, Bulbasaur y finalmente a Squirtle, una sensación reconfortante de alivio lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. No pudo evitar suspirar mientras una breve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, que intentó ocultar inmediatamente frunciendo el cejo y haciendo una mueca furiosa.

\- _Supongo que puedo hacer eso a veces. Cuando de verdad lo necesite, y si quiero. –_ Las mejillas deCharmander se pusieron aún más rojas mientras jugaba con sus dedos y se abrazaba a sí mismo algo dudoso. Y luego de inmediato le replicó a los otros Pokémon reunidos. – _... Pero ni se les ocurra decir una palabras de esto a los demás. Tengo una reputación que defender._

\- _No tienes de qué preocuparte. –_ se rio Pikachu y asintió _._

\- _Y bien, chico rudo, ¿qué dijiste que necesitabas? –_ Squirtle cruzó los brazos de nuevo, sonriendo mientras esperaba. Charmander rápidamente sonrió de nuevo, tomando una postura de batalla y señalando a sus amigos con el dedo.

\- _¿Qué_ _les parecería un todos contra todos? Para recuperar el poder que me corresponde, tengo que ser capaz de manejar a tres oponentes a la vez._

El trío pareció solo ligeramente sorprendido por la petición, compartiendo una mirada antes de que todos asintieran al unísono.

\- _Claro, eso podemos hacerlo. –_ replicóSquirtle por todos los demás. Charmander se rio y estiró sus garras.

\- _¡_ _Entonces prepárense para ser aniquilados!_

Y así, con todos asintiendo al unísono, los cuatro Pokémon de Ash tomaron una postura de batalla. No pasó mucho antes que los cuatro se lanzaran uno contra los otros, intercambiando golpes y esquivando ataques. Y a medida que se volvía más intenso, Charmander y el resto no pudieron evitar sonreír todo el tiempo, olvidándose de sus problemas y de su dolor aunque fuese solo por un momento.


	73. PRB la Película: el Fanfiction

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines, la Película: El Fanfiction**

 **Escrito por Ander Arias con ayuda de los otros escritores del Resetverso, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

En el medio de Ciudad Saffron, había un rascacielos. Bueno, en realidad había muchos, pero este era importante para el asunto a tratar. El rascacielos era donde se encontraba el cuartel general de 20th Century Vulpix, y en el piso más alto, los miembros de la junta del estudio discutían su próximo proyecto. El presidente, sin embargo, ya tenía una idea.

\- Veo que ya todos están aquí, así que comencemos nuestra reunión. – declaró el presidente. – Necesitaremos un gran éxito de taquilla el próximo verano, y por suerte, ya tengo una idea de lo que puede ser.

El presidente presionó un botón en un control remoto, y una pantalla apareció detrás de él, mostrando clips del joven entrenador nativo de Pueblo Paleta Ash Ketchum, sobre sus batallas en diferentes torneos y gimnasios.

\- Nuestra cadena ha adquirido los derechos de transmisión para Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak, ambos provenientes de Pueblo Paleta. De los dos, Ash está demostrando ser el más popular. Por tanto, creo que podríamos hacer una película muy rentable basándonos en su viaje Pokémon. Ahora, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene una idea de cómo podemos realizar esto? – preguntó el presidente, mirando al resto de los miembros de la junta.

\- Si me permiten. – dijo una voz sombría, distorsionada y escalofriante.

Todos voltearon a ver a donde vino: se trataba de un caballero de armadura roja y negra con púas, un casco del mismo color que obscurecía su rostro, y que irradiaba un aura fría de pura maldad a su alrededor. A pesar de su apariencia, nadie cuestionaba su presencia en ese lugar, pues se trataba de uno de los miembros más veteranos del estudio. Y posiblemente también, el menos malicioso de todos los que estaban en esa habitación.

\- Ah, señor Darkern Edgier, sabía que usted sería de los primeros en ofrecer una idea. – dijo el presidente. – ¿Le importaría compartir su sugerencia con nosotros?

\- Será un placer, señor presidente. – El caballero oscuro sonrió bajo su casco. – Como verá, Ash Ketchum es un buen entrenador. El problema principal con una adaptación directa de su viaje es que las audiencias mayores podrían encontrarlo demasiado blando y hasta aburrido, y es por eso que sugiero…

…

 _Finalmente lo había logrado. El Torneo de Lavender había sido un infierno sobre la tierra para el joven entrenador, pero al menos había llegado a la final. Ahora, solo quedaba un único obstáculo entre él y ser el ganador. El nativo de Ciudad Viridian, y casi idéntico a él, Red Tajiri._

\- _¿Entrenadores listos? – preguntó el réferi, mirando a_ _Ash y Red._

\- _No puedo perder aquí. No después que la mitad de mi equipo dio su vida para que yo ganara este torneo. ¡Su sacrificio no será en vano! – declaró Ash._

\- _¿Y crees que eres el único que ha perdido a alguien? Yo le prometí a mi fiel compañera Yellow que ganaría este torneo poco después que fuese asesinada por ese Caterpie. ¡Ganaré por ella!_

\- _¡Vamos,_ _Ash, tú puedes!_

\- _¡Creemos en ti!_

 _Detrás de Ash había dos chicas, una de cabello naranja y otra de cabello largo púrpura y piel oscura. Las dos llevaban blusas que apenas podían contener sus enormes pechonalidades, minifaldas muy cortas que mostraban sus largas piernas, y zapatos de tacón alto._

\- _No se preocupen, chicas. Cuando haya ganado esto, celebraremos como ya saben. – dijo Ash, echándoles una encantadora sonrisa que las volvió locas._

\- _¡_ _Caballeros, elijan a sus Pokémon! – dijo el réferi._

\- _¡Vamos,_ _Rayquaza! – dijo Ash, arrojando su Pokébola hacia el frente, liberando al señor de los cielos._

\- _¡_ _Tu pequeña serpiente verde no tiene oportunidad contra mí! ¡Ahora, contempla como luce un verdadero Pokémon Legendario! ¡Ve, Mewtwo! – dijo Red, y el Pokémon genético salió también de su Pokébola._

\- _Rayquaza versus Mewtwo, ¡comiencen! – dijo el réferi._

\- _¡_ _Rayquaza, Híperrayo! – ordenó Ash._

 _El dragón gigante soltó un rugido ensordecedor mientras partículas de energía empezaban a acumularse en sus fauces, preparando el ataque mortal. Una vez que reunió suficiente poder, lo disparó en forma de un rayo destructor amarillo hacia Mewtwo._

\- _¡_ _Mewtwo, usa Pantalla de Luz! – ordenó Red._

 _Mewtwo asintió, creando una burbuja de energía dorada que detuvo exitosamente el ataque de Rayquaza, desviándolo a múltiples direcciones. Lamentablemente muchas de esas direcciones era donde se encontraban los espectadores, y el Híperrayo los quemó hasta los huesos, reduciéndolos a poco más que trozos de carne quemada. El olor de la carne quemada atrajo a varios Murkrows, que procedieron a masticar felizmente los trozos de carne asada que solía ser gente viva con esperanzas y sueños segundos antes. Su sacrificio aseguraría que esos Murkrows disfrutaran de un delicioso almuerzo._

\- _Ahora que necesita recargar, ¡es hora de nuestro contraataque! ¡Mewtwo, usa Psicoasalto!_

 _Mewtwo cerró los ojos y enfocó su poder psíquico, dirigiéndolo hacia su oponente. Unos orbes de energía púrpura y rosa comenzaron a aparecer por todo el campo de batalla, iluminándolo con una luz tenebrosa. Y entonces, con un movimiento de su mano, todos los orbes de energía volaron hacia Rayquaza, explotando al contacto. El Dragón Legendario gritó de dolor._

 _Aunque algunos de los orbes fallaron su blanco, y explotaron contra varias secciones de las tribunas, matando al instante a los desafortunados espectadores, que desaparecieron en estallidos de sangre y entrañas como si estuvieran en una licuadora sin tapa._

\- _¡Sí, golpe directo! – celebró_ _Red._

\- _¡_ _Rayquaza, no! – gritó Ash, antes de recuperarse. – Todo está bien, hará falta mucho más que eso para hacerte caer, ¿verdad? ¡Muéstrale a ese fenómeno tu Enfado!_

 _Rayquaza soltó otro rugido ensordecedor y empezó a brillar con un aura roja como el fuego, antes de lanzarse contra Mewtwo. La velocidad del Dragón Legendario fue tan grande que Mewtwo no alcanzó a esquivar, y salió volando hacia arriba por el impacto. Rayquaza de algún modo voló pasando de largo a Mewtwo una vez más, y el dragón lo estampó contra el suelo. Rayquaza repitió el proceso múltiples veces, conectando varios golpes brutales en Mewtwo, hasta que el efecto del ataque se deshizo, y quedó confundido._

\- _¡_ _Sí, buen trabajo, Rayquaza! ¡Ahora trata de salir de tu confusión y dale el golpe final! – ordenó Ash._ _Red, sin embargo, no se veía impresionado._

 _\- Un ataque devastador, pero al final, no le hará nada a Mewtwo._

\- _¿De qué estás hablando? ¡T_ _u Mewtwo está tan apaleado que apenas puede mantenerse en pie! – señaló Ash._

\- _¡No lo estará por mucho tiempo! ¡_ _Mewtwo, usa Recuperación! – ordenó Red._

 _Mewtwo brilló con una luz blanca, y todas sus heridas desaparecieron lentamente. Se veía tan bien como cuando inició el encuentro._

\- _Oh, ¿en serio? Bueno, ¡Rayquaza, usa Recuperación también! – ordenó Ash._

 _Igual que Mewtwo, Rayquaza sanó todas sus heridas del ataque anterior, incluyendo la confusión provocada por el Enfado._

\- _¡Espera un minuto_ _, Rayquaza no puede aprender Recuperación! ¡No hay forma de que pueda hacer eso! – protestó Red._

\- _¡Una vez derroté a un_ _Rhydon con un ataque eléctrico! ¡No me digas lo que pueden hacer o no mis Pokémon! – replicó Ash._

\- _¡_ _Oh Ash, eres un entrenador taaaaaaaaaaaaan genial! – exclamaron Misty e Iris al unísono. Y por alguna razón, las dos habían quedado en ropa interior._

\- _¡Ahora_ _Rayquaza, usa Aerochorro! – ordenó Ash, ignorando el hecho de que Rayquaza tampoco podía aprender ese movimiento; no que eso importara, claro._

 _Rayquaza tomó un profundo respiro y liberó un rayo de aire híper presurizado contra Mewtwo. Red, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que su Mewtwo lo recibiera._

\- _¡Vamos,_ _Mewtwo, contraataca con Bola de Sombra! – ordenó Red._

 _Mewtwo asintió, y empezó a formar una esfera de pura oscuridad entre sus manos. La esfera comenzó a expandirse hasta que se hizo tan grande como el propio Mewtwo, y la lanzó contra el Aerochorro que venía acercándose._

 _Cómo fue que Mewtwo tuvo tiempo para hacer eso luego que el Aerochorro salió disparado, nadie lo supo realmente. Como fuera, ambos ataques colisionaron, resultando en una explosión masiva que dejó un enorme cráter en el medio del campo de batalla._

 _El calor masivo generado por la explosión quemó hasta la muerte a una gran cantidad de la audiencia como si fueran perros calientes en un horno. Los que tuvieron la suerte de sobrevivir sufrieron ser atravesados múltiples veces por la cantidad igualmente masiva de desechos afilados que volaron con la explosión en todas las direcciones, y la sangre empezó a brotar a chorros de alta presión como si fueran aspersores vivientes, pintando las tribunas de un rojo rubí._

\- _Parece que estamos igualados. – dijo Red pensativo. – Por mucho que deteste admitirlo, el poder de nuestros Pokémon y nuestra habilidad como entrenadores es muy similar._

\- _Estoy de acuerdo. – replicó Ash. – ¡Sin embargo, tengo algo que moverá la balanza a mi favor! – declaró sujetando su Piedra Activadora con orgullo sobre su cabeza. – ¡Con esta Piedra Activadora que recibí al inicio del torneo, podré Mega Evolucionar a Rayquaza! ¡Así que adelante, amigo mío, rompe los límites de la evolución, y alcanza tu verdadera forma!_

 _La Piedra Activadora comenzó a brillar, y rayos de energía de múltiples colores volaron hacia el Pokémon de los cielos. Una vez que le llegaron encima, Rayquaza se transformó en su forma Mega, haciéndose más grande, largo, fuerte, poderoso, y más importante, más genial que nunca._

\- _No te ilusiones, Ketchum, no se te olvide que yo también conseguí una Piedra Activadora por haber entrado al torneo, ¡y puedo usarlo para Mega Evolucionar a Mewtwo! – replicó Red, mientras sacaba su propia Piedra Activadora._

\- _¡Pero tu Mewtwo no tiene Mega Piedra, y Rayquaza es el único Pokémon que puede Mega Evolucionar sin una! – señaló Ash._

\- _¡Al diablo las reglas, que soy pobre! – replicó_ _Red, dejando a Ash un poco confundido._

\- _...uhmmm, ¿qué?_

\- _De acuerdo, eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza. – admitió Red. – Déjame intentar de nuevo: ¡Oh, eso es muy divertido viniendo de un sujeto cuyo Rayquaza puede usar Aerochorro y Recuperación! ¡Vamos, Mewtwo, Mega Evoluciona ahora!_

 _Igual que antes, hilos de luz salieron desde la Piedra Activadora de Red, fluyendo hacia Mewtwo. El Pokémon genético fue envuelto en una luz brillante, y se transformó. Cuando la luz cesó, Mewtwo se veía más musculoso; tenía una armadura orgánica gris-púrpura cubriéndole la mayor parte del cuerpo. La armadura tenía picos saliéndole de los hombros, antebrazos y rodillas, y un aura púrpura brillante emanaba de su cuerpo._

\- _¡Ahora, contempla a_ _Mega Mewtwo XYZ, la tercera forma Mega Evolucionada que no necesita de Mega Piedra! – se jactó Red._

\- _¡Tu fenómeno psíquico no nos asusta! ¡Vamos,_ _Mega Rayquaza, muéstrale de qué estás hecho! – ordenó Ash._

 _Ambos Pokémon Mega Evolucionados se lanzaron uno contra el otro, intercambiando poderosos golpes. Mewtwo bombardeó a Rayquaza con rayos generados y orbes de energía psíquica, mientras Rayquaza contraatacaba con chorros de aire presurizado y ráfagas draconianos. Mientras peleaban, comenzaron a ascender hacia el cielo más y más, al punto que se hacían casi invisibles desde el suelo._

\- _¡Hora de terminar con esto_ _, Mega Rayquaza! ¡Usa Híper Draco Aniquilador! – ordenó Ash._

 _Rayquaza asintió, y comenzó a brillar con una luz verde. El cielo se tornó rojo, y meteoros ardientes y masivos comenzaron a llover sobre la tierra._

\- _¡No tan rápido! ¡Contraataca con Explosión de Nova Psicoapocalíptica!_

 _El aura púrpura de Mewtwo comenzó a brillar con mayor intensidad, y su cuerpo liberó una poderosa nova de energía en todas direcciones, destruyendo algunos de los meteoros que se aproximaban, redirigiendo otros, pero dejando pasar algunos. La fuerza de ambos ataques al chocar resultó en una serie de explosiones que se esparcieron por toda la superficie del planeta. Terremotos sacudieron al mundo, y múltiples tsunamis hundieron cientos de ciudades costeras. Volcanes hicieron erupción por todos lados, cubriendo la tierra en una capa de lava. La fuerza de ka explosión llegó hasta el mismo centro de la tierra, lo cual tuvo el efecto secundario de partir en dos el planeta._

 _Cuando el armagedón resultante cesó, el estadio había sido destruido, y los únicos cuatro con vida milagrosamente eran Ash Red, Misty e Iris, y estas dos últimas empezaron a besarse y a tener sexo sin razón aparente._

 _Rayquaza y Mewtwo se veían agotados al tope, y tenían sus cuerpos cubiertos de quemaduras y golpes, pero todavía tenían energía para seguir de pie, o mejor dicho, flotando._

\- _Admito que tu serpiente es fuerte, Ash, pero deberías saber algo: ¡esta no es la forma final de Mewtwo! – declaró Red dramáticamente. – ¡Ahora, Mega Mewtwo XYZ, es hora de que te conviertas en... Ultra Mewtwo XYZ!_

…

\- Tengo una pregunta. – intervino otro miembro de la junta, interrumpiendo la oferta de Darkern, mientras chequeaba algo en su teléfono. – ¿Qué es un Mewtwo? Revisé en internet y no encontré nada al respecto. ¿Es un nuevo Pokémon descubierto recientemente?

El caballero negro gruñó, al darse cuenta del error en su oferta.

\- Oh, es verdad. Olvidé que ustedes seres de las caricaturas no tienen visión más allá de la cuarta pared ni el conocimiento. Señor presidente, solicito algo de tiempo para ajustar mi propuesta para que pueda ser comprendida por los seres de mentes inferiores.

\- Ah, siempre piensa en los que van a ver a las películas primero y primordialmente. Es lo que me gusta de usted, señor Darkern. – dijo el presidente, antes de mirar hacia el resto de los miembros de la junta. – Aunque Darkern ha colocado el listón muy alto, estoy dispuesto a oír sus ideas también.

Una mano se inmediatamente se alzó, y un sujeto mucho menos imponente que Darkern con lentes gruesos y opacos habló poco después.

\- Con el debido respeto, aunque la sugerencia del Sr. Darkern vale la pena para consideración, toda esa propuesta apesta de esa tendencia de hacer las cosas más serias y oscuras que solo resulta atrayente para adolescentes. No es eficiente dirigir un éxito de taquilla solo a esa audiencia. – El hombre se ajustó las gafas, ignorando las amenazas de muerte muy sanguinarias que le lanzaban. – Creo que tengo una propuesta que podría atraer una audiencia mucho más rentable, junto con la posibilidad de algunas nominaciones en el futuro.

La palabra "nominaciones" bastó para poner a todos en la sala en un frenesí de murmullos y discusiones, y los ojos del presidente se iluminaron.

\- Adelante, por favor. – dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. El hombre se rio por lo bajo orgulloso.

\- Con gusto. ¡Contemplen la película que todos amarán!

...

 _Ash Ketchum: El chico cuyo amor y amistad sin límites conquistó todas las dificultades_

 _Mientras el joven muchacho veía su hogar en los suburbios de Pueblo Paleta siendo demolido por los bulldozers, Ash Ketchum no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima solitaria que resplandeció sobre su perfectamente bien definida aunque juvenil y de alto valor comercial. Su leal Pikachu ciego en su hombro le lamió la mejilla y le acarició su cabello rubio, tratando de animar al que lo salvó de ahogarse junto al resto de su familia._

 _Ash Ketchum, siempre el alma amable, le quitó las lágrimas de diamante a los ojos inútiles de su único amigo, pasando una mano sobre las cicatrices y quemaduras en su pelaje done su anterior entrenador lo había abusado durante años, las marcas indelebles de la crueldad del mundo a la vista del mondo, y para considerarse en murmullos extremadamente filosóficos._

 _\- Estoy bien, Pikachu. – dijo el chico, con los ojos irradiando un dolor antiguo que ningún chico de su edad debería haber sufrido, y su juvenil y bien parecida cara adoptó un aspecto lleno de pena y moviéndose para enmascarar su conflicto interno, algo digno de mil Premios Oscar. – No tienes que preocuparte por mí._

 _Y con esas solemnes palabras enmascarando su tristeza e inseguridades, la mente del joven retrocedió hacia tiempos más simples, cuando todo cambió, representado en escala de grises para máximo valor artístico._

 _Ash y su confiable compañero estaban junto a la mujer tendida en su cama, cuyo perfectamente bien definido y hermoso rostro mostraba todo el dolor y daño que su vagamente definida pero definitivamente trágica enfermedad había infligido en ella. A su lado Mimey, el confiable cuidador de la casa, ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol, incapaz de soportar la tragedia de la realidad frente a él._

 _\- ¡Mamá! – gritó el rubio, apretando el agarre que era lo único que anclaba a la hermosa y empáticamente enferma mujer que era su madre, a pesar de que su diferencia de edad no era tan notable. – ¡Mamá, quédate conmigo! ¡Por favor!_

 _La mujer no dijo nada, simplemente se giró para darle una suave sonrisa a su único hijo, una escena perfectamente enmarcada y acompañada con violines tristes, suficientes para abrir las puertas de las lágrimas de billones de espectadores._

 _\- No hay nada que puedas hacer por mí… – Le acarició la mejilla a su muchacho, y su suave sonrisa flaqueó por un momento. – Vive... sé feliz… disfruta de todo… y por favor, siempre asegúrate de sonreír, porque tu sonrisa… es lo más precioso del…_

 _Y entonces, con un gesto perfecto y bien ensayado, su mano cayó junto con su vida, resbalando fuera del agarre de la mano de Ash. El chico no pudo contener todo el dolor que explotaba desde dentro de su cuerpo, y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo con un grito primigenio de dolor digno de una nominación para Mejor Actor._

 _\- ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _El informativo y artístico flashback llegó a su fin, y Ash Ketchum sacudió su puño con orgullo, sintiendo un increíble e identificable estallido de determinación, mientras él y su compañero ciego intercambiaban miradas._

 _\- Es tiempo, Pikachu. – El chico y su Pokémon se dieron la vuelta, hacia las enormes montañas nevadas que rodeaban Pueblo Paleta, sin mostrar ninguna similitud con una remota aldea en Sinnoh donde sería más barato filmar una película. – Seremos los mejores._

 _ESTE SERÍA EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA COMO NINGUNA OTRA..._

 _ESTE VERANO..._

 _\- ¡Puaj! ¿Un idiota como tú, convirtiéndose en Maestro Pokémon? ¡Pobres ratas como tú no deberían ni tener Pokémon! – dijo el pandillero, riéndose de los derrotados Ash y Pikachu incluso mientras el chico y su Pokémon lo miraban desafiantemente a él y a sus secuaces, estableciendo al instante una emotiva conexión con el espectador._

 _VERÁN LA HISTORIA DE UN CHICO QUE NO TENÍA NADA, PERO LE DIO TODO A OTROS…_

 _\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – preguntó la chica salvaje, cuya blanca piel brillaba más que la luz de la luna, mientras sus manos con manicure perfecto hacían que se corriera el maquillaje de sus ojos, mostrando años sin contacto con otras personas y su soledad, mientras su Axew desdentado sollozaba a su lado._

 _El chico solo le sonrió mientras acariciaba su larga, hermosa y perfectamente cuidada cabellera, incapaz de ser igualada por ningún peinado que hubiera visto._

 _\- Porque todos merecemos ser felices en este mundo. – Ash Ketchum le dio su sonrisa más brillante, que derretiría el corazón de cualquier joven mujer. – ¿Podemos ser amigos?_

 _Los orbes oculares perlados de esa chica que se veía demasiado mayor brillaron como la luz de la luna mientras ese chico le ofrecía amabilidad, como nadie jamás lo había hecho en ese cruel y egoísta mundo. Su desesperación y necesidad de compañía quedaron en evidencia mientras abrazaba al chico como si se fuese a derretir en cualquier instante._

 _\- Por favor, quédate conmigo. – le suplicó entre sollozos. – Eres lo único bueno que me queda._

\- _Lo haré. – dijo Ash devolviéndole el abrazo, en una escena lista para que la gente hablara y empezara a emparejarlos a ambos de la manera más lucrativa posible para potenciales presentaciones y reuniones de eventos con los actores._

 _DIANTHA CARNET_

 _ES_

 _IRIS_

 _\- ¡Todos merecen ser entrenadores Pokémon! ¡Este es un mundo maravilloso en el que vivimos, y pelearé para salvarlo! ¡No importa si me cuesta la vida, o la de todos los demás! – gritó Ash en contra de la mujer que tenía su cabellera mal teñida de naranja, y sus ojos sin emociones se fijaban en él mientras abrazaba a su Psyduck, enfermo de cáncer terminal._

 _\- ¡Entonces pruébalo! ¡Pruébame que no eres un desperdicio de espacio! ¡Te reto! – le dijo, soltando toda su furia contra el mundo injusto que siempre obligaba al mal del hombre a enfrentarse al hombre, minado por su completamente inexpresivo y aburrido tono. – ¡Mis hermanas nunca llegaron a nada! ¿Qué tienes tú que ellas no tengan?_

 _Ash y su Pikachu sonrieron, una sonrisa que se apoderó del rubio con la cantidad exacta de arrogancia ligera para que se mantuviera agradable y fácil de apoyar, asegurando que la empatía de la audiencia siguiera con él._

 _\- Perseverancia. – dijo él en un tono solemne que era para sacarle a la lotería en hacer dinero._

 _ELESA_

 _ES_

 _MISTY_

 _Mientras las luces del estadio brillaban sobre el chico, Ash no pudo evitar ver al entrenador que se parecía a él como en un espejo, mucho mayor, de pelo azul y en general totalmente diferente a como él lucía. El chico de Pueblo Paleta sacudió su puño con furia al sentir como crecía su determinación._

 _\- Mantendré la promesa que le hice a mis amigos caídos, Red. ¡Alguien como tú no puede convertirse en el campeón de la Liga índigo! – El chico se golpeó el pecho con una determinación interminable e identificable. – ¡Prepárate, Red! ¡Voy a luchar por los sueños de todos aquí!_

 _Su gemelo idéntico se burló, casi sonriendo mientras la chica de cabello rosa con sombrero de paja lo veía con preocupación, sabiendo que el sufrimiento que Red había soportado durante toda su vida lo hacía la antítesis perfecta para subrayar la moraleja de que toda la vida es preciosa y que la conducta de Ash era algo que todos deberían aspirar a seguir, pintando a Ash como el héroe incuestionable pero todavía dejándolo con suficiente atractivo para ser adorado por cierta parte de la demografía._

 _\- ¡Inténtalo, rata del basurero! – gritó Red, arrojando una Pokébola al aire, liberando a un gigantesco, majestuoso y curtido en batallas Charizard variocolor, listo para ser la moda en las redes sociales, mirando desde encima al indefenso y débil protagonista._

 _CHRISTOPH_

 _ES_

 _ASH KETCHUM_

 _El abominable Charizard no infligió miedo en la mente del joven Ash, y en vez de eso este intercambió una mirada con su Pikachu, resaltando su amistad y dejando a la audiencia deseando saber más de cómo se volvieron tan cercanos. Se volvió entonces hacia Iris y Misty, con ambas chicas sonriéndole y asintiendo, en un despliegue de química incuestionable. Y entonces. Ash volteó a ver hacia su adversario, señalando al frente._

 _\- ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!_

 _Y así, Pikachu saltó fuera del hombro de su entrenador, liberando un potente ataque eléctrico que se formó en una excelente transición hacia el logo de la película, terminando la batalla lo suficientemente pronto como para dejar a la audiencia pidiendo más al final del trailer._

 _Ash Ketchum: La Película_

 _Actuaciones estelares_

 _Christoph como Ash Ketchum_

 _Diantha Carnet como Iris_

 _Elesa como Misty_

 _Fiorello Cappuccino como Red Tajiri_

 _Nancy como Yellow_

 _Brycen como el Profesor Oak_

 _#AshKetchumLaPelicula #TodosSomosAshKetchum_

 _Muy pronto…_

...

\- Y bien, ¿qué les parece esto? – sonrió el hombre mientras sostenía en alto su propuesta, casi admirándola. – Es hermoso, ¿no creen? A la gente le encanta la historia del perdedor que sale adelante, y el equipo de marketing se ha asegurado de optimizar la historia personal de Ash Ketchum para máximo valor de arrancar lágrimas. Todavía no encontramos una manera de meter abuso sexual o uso de drogas, pero probablemente podríamos encontrar algo para cuando se hagan las llamadas para el casting oficialmente. También estamos considerando mover el escenario hacia el tiempo de las Guerras Entrenadores-Guardianes, si las audiencias de prueba ven que la idea es plausible podría darnos una ventaja adicional.

En contraste con el enorme entusiasmo del hombre, todos simplemente parpadearon y ladearon sus cabezas. Bueno, todos excepto Darkern, que seguía ocupado editando su pieza mientras reía como un maniático escritor loco. El resto de la junta intercambió miradas y se encogió de hombros, antes que el presidente volviera a ver la oferta.

\- Eso ya es tomarse demasiadas libertades. ¿Su madre de verdad está muerta? Creí que seguía viva.

\- Detalles, detalles. – El sujeto de gafas movió la mano restándole importancia. – Si alguien se queja podemos arreglarlo fácilmente, incluso aunque pagarle a un asesino sea tan caro estos días…

El presidente chequeó de nuevo la oferta y frunció el cejo al dejarla de nuevo en la mesa.

\- No lo sé, me encantan las películas emotivas, pero esta se siente demasiado… artificial. Como que solo necesita una canción de lo libre que será en su viaje y cómo el amor conquistará todo, y tendríamos la perfecta nominación para el Oscar.

\- Sí, lo sé, todavía seguimos trabajando en la banda sonora. El compositor no está seguro si usar un piano solemne o guitarras tristes…

El presidente se puso de pie, y luego gruñó.

\- Mira, no creo que esto funcione. ¡Sin mencionar que los actores elegidos ni se parecen a sus roles! Ash Ketchum no es rubio, ¿y Diantha como Iris? ¡Debe tener al menos el doble de su edad y ni siquiera es de piel negra!

\- Son los mayores nombres que el departamento de marketing pudo pensar para máximo poder de las estrellas. Ellos harán que funcione con su actuación al final. – El hombre sonrió con orgullo, aunque su sonrisa se le fue al final. – Elesa ha hecho actuación a veces, ¿verdad?

\- Nop, lo siento, pero no voy a convertir esto en el siguiente tipo Fantasma en el Shellder aquí. – El presidente rodó los ojos y tiró lejos la oferta, suspirando mientras volvía a ver al resto de sus colegas. – ¿Alguien tiene algo menos… menos de todo?

\- Como era de esperarse, nada excepto basura inútil. – Una mujer fue la que se paró esta vez, con una mirada gélida en sus ojos hacia los hombres que tenía frente a ella. – ¿Saben en dónde les salió todo mal? Se enfocan demasiado en cosas que ya han sido hechas antes. Señor presidente, permítame presentarle mi propuesta. – Y sin importarle los murmullos a su alrededor, se enfocó en su propia meta.

\- Por supuesto, adelante.

\- Muy bien, permítanme presentarles a todos, una verdadera obra maestra de la animación.

…

 _En un interminable campo de flores, un joven niño y un Pikachu se sujetaban fuertemente, observando una increíble vista. Un enorme Snorlax con una sombrilla hecha de hojas se veía flotando desde el cielo. Bajo esta increíble visión, varios Puruglys se veían transportando a montones de Pokémon, cada uno pequeño y peludo con varios Munchlax manteniendo a todos juntos._

 _\- ¿Un Snorlax volador? – Una chica, cuyo cabello era de color naranja brillante con extrañas marcas en las mejillas, se encontraba junto a una anciana. Con una mirada de sabiduría en sus ojos y amabilidad en su sonrisa, la mujer le respondió:_

 _\- Sí, mi joven Kasumi. Lo vi hace muchos años en mi juventud. Un Snorlax volador… y su querido amigo con él._

 _\- Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó otra niña, con pura amabilidad en su sonrisa, hablando con un Snorlax dormido. Los dos estaban en medio de la nada en el bosque, y la niña estaba sentada en la panza de la criatura._

 _\- ¿Él? – La niña se sobresaltó y cayó del monstruo gordo, mientras un joven de unos diez años le respondía, con un Pikachu sobre el hombro. – Es mi amigo y compañero de viaje, aunque le decimos simplemente Kabigon._

 _\- ¡Vuelvan aquí! – gritó la niña mientras perseguía a un Cleffa y a un Munchlax, cada uno cargando una bolsa llena de comida. El Cleffa parecía tener pánico mientras ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo por seguirle el paso al divertido Munchlax._

\- Espero que estés listo. – dijo el chico, rodeando con los brazos a Kabigon. La chica asintió, antes de quedar en shock cuando Kabigon se elevó hacia el cielo nocturno, con Noctowls y Hoothoots volando a su alrededor mientras árboles infinitos comenzaban a crecer debajo de ellos. Varios de los Pokémon más pequeños se veían trepándolos y un Psyduck se caía con cada paso que daba.

 _El trío y Pikachu aterrizaron encima del árbol, mientras la luna llena aparece en su cúspide. Meteoros cayendo por el cielo comienzan a crear una vista espectacular mientras aparece el título de la película._

 _\- Mi vecino Ash._

…

\- Bien, ¿qué opinan todos? Ya tengo un nuevo equipo de animación listo para ponerse en marcha. Confíen en mí, sus diseños son brillantes. – La mujer se frotó las manos mientras una mirada de pura felicidad aparecía en su rostro.

\- Bueno… – El presidente se quedó estupefacto por un segundo. – ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Ash Ketchum? ¿Y de qué trata la película exactamente? No me lo explicó realmente. No me molesta una película animada, ¿pero de qué va a ser exactamente?

\- Bueno, se usará su imagen como personaje principal, igual que su nombre, y supongo que es una historia sobre crecimiento sobre un amigo y sus compañeros, sus Pokémon, y la gente que conoce y les llega a sus corazones.

\- Hmm... – El presidente parecía estar en conflicto con la propuesta, hasta que finalmente la dejó por fuera. – Por interesante que parezca, no creo que sea exactamente lo que tenemos en mente para una película de Ash Ketchum. Sin mencionar que la animación es una apuesta masiva, podríamos no recuperar todo nuestro dinero, así que tendremos que pasar.

\- Por supuesto, señor. – dijo la mujer, con un tic en el ojo mientras se inclinaba brevemente. Apretó los puños de rabia ante el hecho de que su brillante idea hubiera sido rechazada.

\- Todos se están esforzando demasiado. – dijo otro ejecutivo que parecía estar esforzándose mucho por cubrir su calvicie. – ¿No han visto los tabloides sobre el muchacho? Tenemos bastante material de historias que ciertamente no son inventadas.

\- Explíquese. – dijo el presidente.

\- Ash Ketchum está viajando en compañía de no menos de tres chicas sexys, y según los chismorreos de Pueblo Paleta, es amigo por correspondencia de un bombón kalosiano. – dijo el ciertamente no calvo ejecutivo. – Hay fotos de Ash paseándose con tres jovencitas, y su propia madre ha confirmado que es amigo de una chica kalosiana. Con eso probado, ¡los tabloides no pueden equivocarse!

\- Me gusta donde va eso. – dijo Darkern.

\- ¡Así es, los tabloides dicen que está teniendo sexo con todas y cada una de ellas! – dijo el ejecutivo, y en su emoción no se dio cuenta que su bisoñé ya no cubría su punto calvo. – Por supuesto, no podemos mostrar nada en rating R. El departamento de censura es… demasiado poderoso.

Todos los ejecutivos en la sala temblaron ante la mención del departamento de censura, inclusive el propio Darkern Edgier. Demasiados beneficios habían perdido por culpa de ellos.

\- Como sea, ya que están ellos, haremos lo segundo mejor.

...

 _En una población que ciertamente era Pueblo Vaniville y no algún otro pueblo, una chica que resonaba de cada estereotipo kalosiano se sonrojó al recibir una carta de su amado. Olfateó y besó la carta, todo el rato murmurando "Mi precioso…" dejando sacado de onda al pobre cartero que discreta y despreocupadamente se fue a toda prisa de allí._ _Abrió la carta y en sus ojos se formaron corazones al reconocer la caligrafía de su amado._

" _Querida Serena:_

 _Espero que mi carta te haya llegado con bien. Como sea, te tengo buenas noticias, ¡he empezado mi viaje! He hecho muchos nuevos amigos, pero tú siempre serás una de las mejores, y siempre te querré y te atesoraré."_

 _C on amor, Ash_

 _\- ¡Ash me ama! – sonrió Serena, convenientemente olvidando que Ash solo la veía como una amiga. – Esperen, hay más._

 _PD: Te envío una foto con algunas de mis nuevas amigas. Estoy seguro que te agradarán._

 _Serena encontró la foto, y sus ojos inmediatamente se prendieron en llamas. En dicha foto, había tres malditas seductoras con sus brazos alrededor de Ash, claramente tratando de conquistarlo y corromper a SU Ash Ketchum con sus encantos femeninos._

 _Pero ella conocía a su amado. Quizás no fuesen pareja, pero el corazón de Ash le pertenecía a ella y solo a ella. Había muchas cosas que ella tomaría fuera de contexto y las trastornaría para probar que Ash la amaba a ella después de todo._

 _\- Aun así, creo que sería bueno hacer un viaje a Kanto._

 _..._

 _En una ciudad que ciertamente tenía que ser Ciudad Crimson y no alguna otra, una chica que resonaba de cada estereotipo de chica nadadora se sonrojaba al ver a su compañero masculino, Ash Ketchum. Este se encontraba nadando en una piscina con ella, y al llegar al otro lado, salieron del agua para sentarse en la orilla._

\- _Qué bien nadas, ¿no Misty? – le dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquier chica. A Misty no le gustaba la segunda parte de eso, pero le gustaba cuando le sonreía a ella. Necesitaba encontrar la forma de tener esa sonrisa solo para ella._

 _\- ¡Puedes apostarlo, Ash! – le dijo inclinándose al frente, esperando que él le mirara el busto. Ash, siendo el adorable pero despistado chico que era, no le miró el busto ya que escuchó que se aproximaba otra de sus (de él únicamente)_ _amigas._

 _\- ¡Hola, Iris!_

 _Misty miró furiosa a Iris, que le devolvió la mirada antes de darle una sonrisa a Ash para luego sentarse al otro lado de él._

 _\- Hola, Ash. Ahora, ya que soy una chica salvaje, no sé cómo aplicarme el bronceador. ¿Podrías ponérmelo? – preguntó la llamada chica salvaje mientras le ponía la mejor cara suplicante que podía._

 _\- ¡Claro! – dijo el chico sin poder ver a través de su engaño._

 _\- ¡Yupi! – dijo Iris antes de proceder a recostarse boca abajo y dejar que Ash le untase bronceador por todo el cuerpo._

 _La mirada furiosa de Misty se intensificó. Sabía que la historia de Iris sobre ser una chica salvaje solo era un acto. Sabía que solo era un engaño para que el dulce e inocente Ash hiciera toda clase de cosas por ella. Cuando la otra amiga de Ash también apareció, su humor no mejoró nada, pues era otra contendiente._

 _Anabel era muda, pero era buena para comunicarse con expresiones faciales y lenguaje corporal cuando el lenguaje de señas fallaba. Y justo ahora, se tambaleaba como si se sintiera débil y se fuera a desmayar._ _Ash se dio cuenta y dejó de frotarle la espalda a Iris, causando que la "chica salvaje" se enfurruñara. Inmediatamente atrapó a Anabel antes que pudiera caerse y la cargó en sus brazos, volteando a verlas a ella y a Iris con una mirada de disculpa._

 _\- Disculpen, chicas, parece que Anabel se siente mal, tengo que hacerme cargo de ella. Ustedes dos diviértanse sin nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? – Y se dio la vuelta y se fue. Anabel se volteó y las miró, transfigurando el rostro en una sonrisa macabra mientras echaba los brazos al cuello de Ash._

 _\- ¡Maldita perra! – gritó Misty persiguiéndolos._

 _..._

 _El amor está en el aire esta temporada._

 _Serena revisó su atuendo. Era ajustado al cuerpo y atractivo sin ser demasiado obvio._

 _\- ¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Esas chicas no podrán competir contra un bombón kalosiano como yo!_

 _Un chico, cuatro chicas._

 _En el momento en que Ash abandonó la sala, Serena, Misty, Iris y Anabel dejaron de lado toda pretensión y empezaron a pelear entre ellas por quién se quedaría con el chico._

 _¿A quién elegirá?_

 _\- ¡Ash, mira! ¡Muérdago! – dijo Misty señalando arriba._

 _\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó Ash. – No lo veo._

 _Confundida, Misty también miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con Iris. Sonriendo, se volvió hacia un lado revelando que había agregado la planta a su cabello como decoración._

 _\- Iris, no está bien robar decoraciones de Navidad. – dijo Ash._

 _\- ¡Sí! ¡A Ash no le gustan los ladrones, ahora te odiaremos! – gritó Misty. Iris la ignoró y saltó hacia abajo._

 _\- ¡Pobre de mí, la ignorante chica salvaje, ignorante de las costumbres humanas! ¡Ash, por favor acepta mis más sinceras disculpas! ¡He escuchado que la gente se supone que se besa para compensar por esto!_

 _Iris cerró los ojos y paró los labios mientras se movía hacia Ash Ketchum._

 _\- Te equivocas, "chica salvaje". – dijo Serena colocándose entre Ash e Iris. – Eso será solo cuando YO me reconcilie con Ash._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo es que eso tiene sentido?! – demandó la "chica salvaje"._

 _Y en ese momento llegó Anabel, cargando otro muérdago._

 _Serena, Misty, Iris y Anabel._

 _Solo una de ellas ganará._

 _¿Podrá Ash elegir a una sin romper el corazón de ninguna?_

 _¿O podría elegirlas a todas?_

 _¿Podrá atraparlas a todas?_

 _¡Descúbrelo en el teatro más cercano!_

…

\- Esperen, esperen, esperen. – dijo el presidente. – ¿Y los Pokémon dónde están?

\- ¿Los Pokémon? – preguntó el ejecutivo calvo ladeando la cabeza con confusión. – ¡¿A quién le importan los Pokémon cuando hay enredos de harem de por medio?!

\- También hay algunos errores aquí. ¿No se supone que la tercera chica se unió al grupo en Ciudad Gringy City, que fue después de Ciudad Crimson según dijeron los tabloides? – preguntó el presidente.

\- Detalles sin importancia. – dijo el ejecutivo calvo. – El sexo vende, y los enredos de un harem nos dejan hacer eso sin forzar la alienación de nuestra demografía más joven.

\- ¡Me encanta! – dijo Darkern. – Una pena que no podamos ir más lejos sin incurrir en la furia de… ellos.

\- Bueno, pues a mí no. – dijo el presidente. – No hay ni una sola mención de Pokémon en toda la oferta, ni siquiera como presencia nominal en el fondo. Se enfoca demasiado en el "atractivo sexual" sin todas las cosas que harían de eso algo mejor. ¡Siguiente!

\- Si me permiten decirlo, creo que tengo la idea perfecta para lo que estamos buscando. – Un hombre misterioso se levantó de su asiento, con bastante confianza en el rostro. – Lo que debemos hacer una película capaz de atrapar a un público adolescente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sugiere?

\- Para que una película sea capaz de atraer este tipo de público, necesita tres cosas: Comedía, Romance y mucha acción. – El hombre procedió a elaborar en su idea. – Creo que mi proyecto les mostrará la única película capaz de canalizar los valores de la amistad, el esfuerzo y la victoria, y les aseguro: tendremos un éxito masivo en taquilla.

\- Pues suena interesante. Adelante, sorpréndanos.

\- Solamente hay una forma de combinar estos elementos:

…

 _ASH KETCHUM: LA PELÍCULA DEL ELEGIDO._

 _En un mundo post apocalíptico, donde las esperanzas se han perdido, un hombre cruel y desalmado persigue a una pequeña niña y su Axew._

 _\- ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

 _\- ¡Pikachu, usa Impactrueno!_

 _UN ENCUENTRO DEL DESTINO._

 _\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó aquella niña a su salvador._

 _\- Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, de Pueblo Paleta: El Elegido. – se presentó el sujeto musculoso con una gorra de la liga Pokémon. Un Pikachu descansaba encima de su cabeza._

 _\- ¡Me salvaste la vida! A partir de hoy te seguiré a donde vayas._

 _\- El camino que voy a tomar no es fácil. Como último descendiente del Clan Ketchum, debo enfrentar toda clase de peligros._

 _\- ¡Eso no importa! – dijo la niña. – ¡Yo soy Iris del clan de los dragones y te voy a seguir!_

 _La escena fue interrumpida por la llegada de un Charizard, quien traía sobre su lomó a un hombre misterioso, con su cuerpo cubierto por una vieja capa. No había forma en que Ash no lo reconociera._

 _\- Gary Oak, no esperaba verte por aquí._

 _\- Vaya Ash, finalmente nos volvemos a ver._

 _EL ENCUENTRO CON UN VIEJO RIVAL._

 _\- Gary fue como un hermano para mí. – comenzó a relatar Ash. – Nos conocimos a la edad de tres años, cuando trabajábamos en el departamento de defensa intergaláctica._

 _\- ¿A qué has venido?_

 _\- ¡¿Te atreves a preguntar eso?! – El grito de Gary asustó a Iris, la cual se escondió detrás de Ash. – ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que nos encontramos?!_

 _\- ¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Tú lo sabes, Gary!_

 _\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Iris. – ¿Qué pasó la última vez que se vieron?_

 _\- Gary y yo entrenábamos juntos para perfeccionar la técnica secreta de Pueblo Paleta. Nuestra vieja maestra, Misty, nos acogió en su hogar cuando solo éramos unos pobres huérfanos y nos entrenó para que alguno de nosotros heredara su técnica algún día._

 _\- ¿Ambos fueron entrenados por esa mujer?_

 _\- Así es, Misty fue la mejor maestra que pudimos desear, pero…_

 _\- ¡Díselo de una vez, Ash!_

 _\- Solo uno de nosotros podía heredar la técnica secreta. Nos batimos en duelo Pokémon y yo fui el ganador._

 _\- ¿La técnica secreta? – preguntó Iris con curiosidad._

 _\- No hay tiempo que perder, Ash. Al fin llegó el momento, la batalla final con el Equipo Rocket comienza ahora._

 _UN ENEMIGO PODEROSO._

 _\- ¡Yo soy el líder del Equipo Rocket! ¡¿Qué puede hacer un mocoso como tú en mi contra?! – En respuesta, Ash comenzó a reír como loco y mostró una pulsera en su muñeca. – ¿La Mega Evolución? ¿Acaso crees que eso es suficiente para derrotarme?_

 _\- Me subestimas- No solo domino la Mega Evolución, sino que he alcanzado un poder completamente nuevo._

 _\- ¿Qué clase de poder? – preguntó el villano._

 _\- La verdadera forma de un lazo entre entrenador y Pokémon: ¡LA SÚPER HÍPER ULTRA EVOLUCIÓN Z!_

 _\- ¡Imposible! – El villano estaba anonadado. – ¡¿Creí que era solo un mito?!_

 _\- ¡Este es el poder de la amistad! ¡Pikachu, Ultra Mega Evoluciona!_

 _El brazalete de Ash comenzó a brillar con la intensidad de mil soles estallando, mientras que Pikachu comenzaba a cambiar de forma. El ratón eléctrico comenzó a enrollarse sobre su propio cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que disminuía su tamaño, hasta que finalmente se transformó en una pequeña bola amarilla._

 _\- ¡¿Qué es esta transformación?!_

 _Ash recogió aquella bolita del suelo y se la metió a la boca, comenzó a masticarla y aunque casi se atraganta, consiguió tragarla. Una vez que lo hizo, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, con tanta intensidad que aquel villano tuvo que cubrirse los ojos._

 _\- ¡No! ¡Es igual que aquella leyenda contada por el pueblo de los Stantlers!_

 _Ash Ketchum estaba cubierto por una armadura dorada, portando una espada con forma de Lugia, y su pelo se había tornado completamente color blanco._

 _\- Imposible… ¡Su nivel se ha incrementado de golpe! ¡Es de más de 8000!_

 _\- ¡Ahora poseo todo el poder de los antiguos Charmander! – dijo Ash expulsando su poder en una explosión._

 _\- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Nadie había completado está técnica antes!_

 _\- ¡Desaparece! ¡Técnica secreta del estilo Ketchum: Fulgor de las mil flechas relampagueantes!_

 _\- ¡NOOOOOOO!_

 _Ash comenzó a golpear al líder del Equipo Rocket con sus puños cargados en electricidad y lo mandó a volar mientras le arrojaba rayos._

 _\- ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Pagarás por haber matado a mi padre!_

 _El villano comenzó a reír._

 _\- ¿Qué acaso el Profesor Oak no te dijo lo que pasó con tu padre?_

 _\- Claro que sí. Él me dijo que tú lo mataste._

 _\- No Ash… Yo soy tu padre._

 _\- ¡Papi! ¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!_

 _UN GIRO INESPERADO_

 _Una luz enorme descendió del cielo y tras iluminar al padre de Ash, este comenzó a flotar sin control alguno. Al alzar su vista, pudieron ver un platillo volador tripulado por un grupo de Clefairys y una misteriosa mujer de cabello lila._

 _\- ¡No! ¡PAPÁ! – Ash gritaba desesperado, era lo único que podía hacer._

 _\- ¡Esa es Anabel, Emperatriz de Júpiter! – Iris la reconoció al instante; no era un enemigo al que debieran subestimar._

 _\- Sí quieres volver a verlo, tendrás que llegar a la Liga Pokémon. – La nave se alejaba en el cielo, pero la voz de Anabel continuaba escuchándose. – ¡Ahí tendremos nuestro combate final y pagarás por lo que le hiciste a nuestro planeta!_

 _\- ¿Qué piensas hacer Ash? – preguntó Iris, con preocupación por su compañero._

 _-Rescataré a mi padre. – dijo Ash con decisión. – Reuniré a todos los enemigos a los que me he enfrentado, uniré fuerzas con ellos, entraremos a la Liga Pokémon y la ganaremos._

 _¿Podrá Ash Ketchum salvar a su padre? ¿Qué es lo que trama Gary Oak? ¿Qué hará Gligarman cuando se enteré de lo que pasó? Todo esto y más en la versión extendida de esta película._

…

\- ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué rayos se supone que fue todo eso? – preguntó uno de los ejecutivos.

\- Eso, es nada más y nada menos que nuestro próximo éxito de taquilla. – dijo el hombre con orgullo.

\- ¡Pero no tiene el más mínimo sentido! ¿Qué fue con esa explicación del pasado de Ash y Gary? ¿Cómo es que el líder del Equipo Rocket es el padre de Ash? ¿Por qué aparecieron alienígenas?

\- No necesita sentido. Solo necesita grandes dosis de acción y romance para ser un éxito. – Tras unos segundos de silencio, el hombre decidió aclarar. – Además, a todo el mundo le gustan los extraterrestres.

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que está el romance en esa historia?

\- Usted no se preocupe por eso; basta con que dos personajes compartan dialogo para que los fanáticos comiencen a emparejarlos.

\- Sí… Quizá lo tomemos en cuenta. ¡Siguiente!

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – dijo uno de los ejecutivos mientras Darkern terminaba de ponerse al tanto con los últimos tabloides sobre Ash Ketchum. – ¿Qué les parece una aventura romántica entre Ash y Serena?

¿Solo una chica? Eso no era lo que Darkern preferiría.

\- Lo que digo es, piénsenlo. – continuó el ejecutivo. – Es amiga por correspondencia de Ash. ¿Por qué haría eso si fuesen solo conocidos? ¡Claramente están destinados a ser uno para el otro!

\- Quisiera señalar que hay gente que es capaz de ser solo amigos. – dijo el presidente.

\- ¡Dígale eso e los fans de Ash! – gritó el ejecutivo enseñando su teléfono. Darkern podía ver un sitio web dedicado a la liga, y estaba específicamente abierto en un foro discutiendo sobre quién era la mejor chica para Ash.

Muchos de los fans de Ash lo shippeaban con su amiga por correspondencia kalosiana, aunque ni siquiera supieran su nombre, la llamaban solamente "la amiga misteriosa". También le quedó muy claro a Darkern que el ejecutivo era un enorme AmourShipper.

\- ¡Esta es mi propuesta!

…

 _Una chica claramente kalosiana y no de ninguna otra nacionalidad esperaba fuera de una casa de campo en lo que claramente era Kanto y no otra región. Serena llevaba puesto un vestido rosa y púrpura mientras se observaba y se debatía entre soltarse o no el botón superior para su hombre importante._

 _El debate quedó un punto muerto cuando su hombre importante, Ash Ketchum, salió de la casa, vestido con un traje._

 _Los dos se miraron uno al otro nerviosamente, antes de arrojar las precauciones por la borda para luego abrazarse y besarse uno al otro._

…

\- Fin. – dijo el ejecutivo con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

\- Eso fue muy corto. – dijo el presidente, y Darkern estuvo de acuerdo.

\- ¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Ash y Serena están juntos y eso es lo que importa!

\- ¡No, no lo es! – gritó otra ejecutiva poniéndose de pie.

Algo con la forma en que dijo eso mandó escalofríos por toda la espina de Darkern. El sentido de perdición inminente de Darkern se incrementó al ver el fuego en sus ojos.

\- ¡Esa propuesta no tiene ninguna trama que valga la pena! ¡Observen la mía!

…

 _Una chica claramente kantoniana y no de ninguna otra nacionalidad esperaba fuera de una casa de campo en lo que claramente era Kanto y no otra región. Misty llevaba puesto un vestido azul y naranja mientras se observaba y se debatía entre soltarse o no el botón superior para su hombre importante._

 _El debate quedó un punto muerto cuando su hombre importante, Ash Ketchum, salió de la casa, vestido con un traje._

 _Los dos se miraron uno al otro nerviosamente, antes de arrojar las precauciones por la borda para luego abrazarse y besarse uno al otro._

 _..._

\- ¡Pero si es exactamente la misma propuesta que dijeron ahora! – dijo el presidente.

\- ¡Es diferente! – insistió la mujer.

\- ¡¿Y cómo?! – demandó el presidente.

\- ¡Ash termina junto a Misty, quien es claramente la mejor chica para él!

\- ¡Eso no es suficiente! – dijo otro ejecutivo mientras se ponía de pie, y Darkern intercambió una mirada de horror con el ejecutivo que hizo la propuesta del harem. Y ambos sabían a dónde iba eso. Ahora, Darkern le encantaba ponerle tensión a todas las cosas, pero ni él era lo bastante valiente para estar cerca de la guerra que estaba por estallar. Una guerra de shippings.

\- ¡Viene la mejor propuesta!

…

 _Una chica claramente unovana…_

 _..._

\- ¡No vamos a pasar por eso otra vez! – interrumpió el presidente.

\- ¡Sí, Serena claramente es la mejor chica! – dijo el ejecutivo a favor del AmourShipping.

\- ¡No, Misty lo es! – dijo la que estaba a favor del PokéShipping.

\- ¡Iris! – dijo el que estaba a favor del NegaiShipping.

Los tres ejecutivos saltaron entre ellos y se agarraron a pelear entre ellos de manera masiva. Ahora estaban enfrascados en una guerra de Shippings. Darkern supo lo que tenía que hacer: esconderse bajo el escritorio y llorar pidiendo a su mami. La batalla entre los shippers se puso más y más furiosa al punto que hizo ver las Guerras Entrenador-Guardián como una riña en el patio de juegos. Eventualmente, por pura suerte, la batalla se trasladó al corredor, y los ejecutivos restantes sintieron que era seguro salir de sus escondites.

\- Bueno, creo que eso ya está resuelto. – dijo el presidente, ignorando deliberadamente el daño de propiedad que solo se incrementaría con la guerra de shippings que ocurría afuera. – ¿Siguiente propuesta?

\- ¡Yo tengo una, y es perfecta! – dijo otra ejecutiva poniéndose de pie.

…

 _Una chica que llevaba puesto un vestido púrpura esperaba afuera de una casa en Pueblo Paleta. Anabel esperaba pacientemente hasta que su hombre importante salió de la casa ataviado con un traje._

 _Ella se sonrojó al ver lo bien que se veía Ash Ketchum con traje._

 _Los dos se miraron uno al otro nerviosamente, antes de arrojar las precauciones por la borda para luego abrazarse y besarse uno al otro._

…

\- Bien, ¿qué les parece? – preguntó.

Darkern se quedó viéndola antes de ponerse de pie, la golpeó en la cabeza para noquearla, y la arrojó afuera a la todavía continua guerra de shippings. Podría ser muchas cosas, pero nunca apoyaría nada que dividiera a un fandom en facciones de shipping. Las Guerras de Shipping eran de las cosas más terroríficas que había visto en su oscura y tensa vida.

\- Cielos. – dijo el ejecutivo que claramente negaba su calvicie. – ¿Por qué no podían elegir la opción de shippearlas a todas?

\- Como sea, ¡siguiente! – dijo el presidente.

\- No, no, no. – Una de las ejecutivas que quedaban, que extrañamente había permanecido en silencio durante todo el desastre de propuestas sugeridas hasta entonces, finalmente se levantó tan alta cual era y sonrió con arrogancia. – Aquí hay un problema muy obvio de raíz. Todos ustedes solo están pensando en una película.

\- Es nuestra área de experticia. – dijo el director rodando los ojos. – Trabajamos con películas, y la mayoría de biografías de personas reales son películas. Aunque parece que la mayoría de nuestros colegas aquí han olvidado ese ángulo…

\- Están fallando desde dos ángulos, mi querido director: la realidad es aburrida y están pensando muy en pequeño. A nadie le importa la precisión si el resultado es disfrutable, y una sola buena película no será suficiente para seguir el viaje continuo de un entrenador ni tampoco nos dará la mayor ganancia. – La mujer se ajustó las gafas, sonriendo todavía más. – Así, la solución perfecta es un show de televisión que pueda seguir por un largo tiempo.

\- ¿Un serial? – El director arqueó una ceja con interés. – Eso podría ser interesante.

La ejecutiva pareció muy complacida de oír eso, así que se puso de pie nuevamente y trajo su propuesta para atención total de todos los demás ejecutivos.

\- Por supuesto, me tomé algunas libertades con la presentación, pero estoy segura que funcionará.

Y así, la mujer presentó su propuesta, mientras todas las esperanzas que le quedaban al director se derrumbaban haciéndose polvo.

...

 _¡_ _ **Pokémon Sentai Trainerger! ¡Defensores de Kanto!**_

 _Una vez simples adolescentes normales, todos estos jóvenes hombres y mujeres pondrán sus habilidades a disposición del bien mayor. ¡Estas son sus aventuras mientras frustran los planes del malvado sindicato espacial Rocket-Dan y su malvado líder, Dai Sakaking! ¡¿Cuál será el plan que frustrarán hoy?!_

 _ **Episodio 1: ¡Los vientos del cambio! ¡El despertar de Satoshi Blue!**_

 _\- Bienvenido, Ash Ketchum, a la base de la Rama de Misiones Especiales Tokumei: una instalación secreta destinada a combatir al malvado imperio, Rocket-Dan. – le decía el líder, el Profesor Oak, al joven vestido de azul con su Pikachu. Luego señaló a cada una de las cinco chicas que estaban frente a ellos, vestidas de amarillo, negro, púrpura y rosa._ – _Permíteme presentarte a tu nuevo equipo. Ellas son Misty, nuestra exploradora submarina, Iris, nuestra instructora de combate, Anabel, oficial táctica, y Serena, nuestra… miembro de reserva. Chicas, él es el nuevo miembro del equipo, Ash Ketchum._

\- _Así que al fin tenemos otro chico en el equipo. Grandioso. – sonrió Iris, chequeándolo de arriba abajo. Ash se puso la meno en el pecho, sonriendo ampliamente._

 _\- Espero ser de gran ayuda al equipo, para todos._

 _\- Tch, ¿de verdad crees que harás algo bueno? – preguntó un chico vestido de rojo, mirando al recién llegado luego de salir de un ángulo convenientemente fuera de vista. – Ante mis ojos no eres más que un perdedor._

 _Y luego, el chico de rojo se marchó apenas dijo esas palabras, dejando a Ash confuso y sin habla. El Profesor se encogió de hombros._

 _\- No le prestes atención. Él es Red, nuestro líder. Lleva mucho tiempo esperando a alguien con quién tener una intensa rivalidad._

 _ **Episodio 2: ¡Brilla por el futuro! ¡El valiente sacrificio de Reddo Red!**_

\- _¡_ _Red! – gritó Ash, vestido al igual que Red en spandex brillante de color azul y rojo respectivamente, mientras sostenía a su mentor en el medio del colapso de la base._

\- _No… te rindas… toma mis poderes… tienes que… proteger a todos… – dijo Red débilmente, levantando una mano temblorosa hacia su nuevo amigo._

\- _Lo prometo. Tu muerte no será en vano._

 _\- ¿Mi… muerte? – Red lo miró fijamente. – ¿Me vas… a dejar morir… aquí solo?_

\- _Sí. – dijo Ash corriendo a toda prisa fuera del infierno ardiente._

…

 _Tras un discurso triste y conmovedor, Ash se aclaró la garganta y miró al que ahora era su equipo._

 _\- Y bien, como nuevo líder de los Trainergers..._

\- _¡¿QUÉ_ _?! Espera un minuto, ¿quién murió y te hizo líder? – dijo el Profesor Oak._

\- _Uhm… ¿no fue Red?_

 _ **Episodio 5: ¡Arde el conflicto! ¡La maldad de Rocket-Dan!**_

 _\- No traten de detenerme. – dijo Ash._

 _\- ¿Quién te dijo que íbamos a detenerte? Eres libre de irte. Pero no dejaremos que juegues al héroe tú solo._

 _..._

 _\- Er... de casualidad no tendrán un Pokémon gigante del mismo tamaño que esa cosa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ash, mirando al ahora gigantesco Subordinado Rocket-Dan que tenían frente a ellos._

 _\- Tenemos un robot gigante Tyranitar que nos acaba de llegar. – señaló Misty._

 _\- Eso servirá muy bien. – sonrió Ash._

 _ **Episodio 16: ¡La quinta Trainerger! ¡Exhibe tu poder, Serena!**_

 _\- ¡Este enemigo es demasiado fuerte! ¿Qué podemos hacer, Ash? – preguntó Misty, mientras ella y todas las demás llevaban trajes de colores de spandex como el de Ash, caídos en el suelo derrotados enfrente del Subordinado Rocket-Dan de la semana._

\- _¡No lo sé! –_ _Ash tragó en seco, sin saber qué decir. – Si tan solo Red estuviera aquí…_

 _\- ¡No necesitamos a Red!_

\- _¿Serena? –_ _Misty ensanchó los ojos. – ¿Qué estás…?_

 _\- ¡Trainer Change!_

 _Serena levantó frente a ella un morpher de color rosa frente a ella, y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, Serena se vistió de heroico spandex rosa. ¡Una nueva legendaria guerrera había nacido!_

 _\- ¡El fénix rosa de pureza y poder! ¡La enérgica y chispeante princesa del escenario! ¡La gran guerrera, Serena Pink! – declaró la nueva Trainerger, haciendo una pose heroica y poderosa mientras ocurrían explosiones de humo rosa detrás de ella, derrotando a varios pobres secuaces listos para atacarla por sorpresa. Iris y todos los demás se quedaron sin palabras._

 _\- Wow..._

 _\- Es genial..._

 _\- ¡¿Serena es la quinta Trainerger?! – preguntó Ash totalmente confundido._

 _\- ¡Cuidado, Rocket-Dan! – Serena Pink señaló al frente y empezó a correr. – ¡Su enemiga está…!_

 _Y entonces se tropezó y se fue de cara al suelo, gritando de dolor. Ni el monstruo de la semana ni ninguno de los del reparto regular tenía palabras para eso._

 _\- ... Bueno, creo que estamos perdidos. – dijo Anabel sacudiendo la cabeza._

 _ **Episodio 24: ¡El juego mortal de béisbol! ¡¿Anabel es la clave para un jonrón?!**_

 _\- La clave es infiltrarnos en su base secreta. Si podemos hacer dudar al Subordinado Rocket-Dan, ¡la victoria será nuestra! – dijo Ash levantando un puño triunfante. Anabel tragó en seco, sonrojándose y desviando la mirada._

 _\- ¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?_

 _\- No hay otra opción, Anabel. – dijo Misty poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Para salvar al mundo, tendrás que hacer malabares con varias bayas Nanab._

\- _¿Pero qué hay con la ceremonia, no se supone que se da al mismo tiempo? – preguntó Serena, ladeando la cabeza._

 _\- Iris ya se está haciendo cargo de entregar el paquete mientras hablamos._

 _ **Episodio 32: ¡El retorno del fénix! ¡Red Reddo contra Satoshi Blue!**_

\- _¿Red? ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo? – preguntó Ash, dando un paso atrás ante la forma medio mecánica de su viejo compañero._

 _\- Rocket-Dan me salvó de la muerte, y me reconstruyeron como el ciborg supremo. ¡Ahora soy Aka Red Reddo obu za Phoenix! –declaró, levantando el puño hacia el cielo mientras sonaba una música ominosa._

 _\- Obviamente, ahora te pondrás de nuestro lado ya que no tienes razón para seguirlos, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Nah, Rocket-Dan tiene un mejor plan de seguros contra explosiones._

 _\- Diablos. – Ash frunció el cejo. – ¡Sabía que el Profesor Oak debía haber mejorado el nuestro!_

 _ **Episodio 37: ¡Adiós, Red! ¡El último vuelo del fénix!**_

 _\- ¡No! ¡Red! ¡Regresa con nosotros, no es demasiado tarde! – gritó Ash, justo cuando él y Red se encontraban de pie de nuevo en el medio de la base enemiga, donde Red había perecido antes._

 _\- Ya es demasiado tarde, Ash. – Red negó con la cabeza avergonzado. – ¡Las cosas que he hecho son imperdonables!_

 _\- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Todos están dispuestos a perdonarte! ¡Hasta te planeamos una fiesta sorpresa!_

 _\- ... ¿Qué regalos me iban a dar?_

 _\- Un montón de regalos reciclados. Creo que Anabel iba a darte cera para las uñas._

 _Red se quedó tieso por un momento. Y entonces, se quedó mirando la fuente de poder del último plan maligno de Rocket-Dan._

\- _En serio, este mundo es muy cruel. – Levantó una mano para hacer un saludo genial. – Cuídate, Ash. ¡Serás un excelente líder!_

 _Y así, Red cayó hacia su muerte, salvando al universo con su noble sacrificio._

 _Ash se quedó viendo a su rival y a la vez amigo mientras moría en total shock, y finalmente alzó la cabeza de furia y angustia._

 _\- ¡Nooooooooooooooo! ¡¿Por qué fuiste tan inevitable, destino?! ¡POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

 _ **Episodio 50: ¡La última batalla de los Trainergers! ¡Elévense hacia el cielo, nuestros héroes!**_

 _\- ¡Este es el fin, Trainergers! ¡Yo, el gran Rocket-Dan Dai Sakaking, he alcanzado el poder supremo! ¡¿Cómo pueden aspirar a igualarlo?! – les dijo el mal supremo, Dai Sakaking Forma Satán a los indefensos Trainergers que estaban frente a él. La escena era tensa, pero Satoshi Red dio un paso al frente y se encogió de hombros._

 _\- Con ese montón de robots que conseguimos el año pasado._

 _Y así, con una combinación de unos veinte o más mechas con temática de Pokémon, el mal supremo quedó reducido a ser la mancha de kétchup suprema antes que Dai Sakaking pudiese siquiera gritar "Sonna Bakana!"._

 _\- Bueno, eso fue anticlimático. – dijo Iris, parpadeando al ver el montón de mechas reunidos._

 _\- ¿Qué? Era la forma más fácil de ganar. No tenía sentido alargar esa batalla._

 _\- Supongo que tiene sentido. Oh bueno, la Tierra está a salvo, eso es lo que importa._

 _Y así, todos los Trainergers retornaron a casa para disfrutar de una bien merecida paz y una deliciosa taza de té._

…

\- Esto es solo una muestra, por supuesto. Esta clase de shows son toda la furia entre la demografía de jóvenes y niños, y le garantizo una fuente de ganancias por lo menos durante cuatro años. Luego de eso, podemos emitir repeticiones desde el principio para una nueva demografía. ¡La fórmula perfecta para renovación eterna! – explicó la ejecutiva, riéndose como loca en su propio triunfo.

El director solo pudo mirar a los otros ejecutivos, como si estuviera loco. Y entonces, sacudió la cabeza y se frenó de la necesidad de decirle todo lo que estaba mal con su propuesta.

\- Ni me voy a dignar a hacer comentarios. ¡Siguiente!

\- ¡De acuerdo, esta vez la tengo! – dijo Darkern levantándose de su asiento de nuevo. – Así que, volviendo a la batalla de Ash y Red en Lavender...

…

\- _¡Caballeros, elijan a sus Pokémon! – dijo el juez._

 _\- ¡Ve, Charmeleon! – dijo Red, arrojando una Pokébola al frente. La Pokébola liberó a uno de los Pokémon más confiables y poderosos de Red._

\- _¡Muy bien, yo te elijo_ _, Goomy! – replicó Ash, enviando el más nuevo miembro de su equipo a su primera batalla competitiva._

\- _¡_ _Goomy! – gritó felizmente el dragón babosa._

\- _¡De acuerdo Goomy, sé que es tu primer encuentro, pero con ese movimiento que practicamos, la victoria estará asegurada! – dijo Ash enfáticamente._

\- _¡_ _Goomy! – asintió, y con ello puso su mejor cara determinada._

\- _¡_ _Charmeleon contra Goomy, comiencen! – dijo el réferi._

\- _¡_ _Goomy, usa tu Lanzacohetes! – vociferó Ash._

 _Desde su cuerpo gelatinoso, Goomy sacó un lanzacohetes, más grande que su cuerpo entero. Le apuntó a su rival, y disparó un misil._

\- _¡¿_ _Char?! – exclamó el Charmeleon de Red en shock, apenas logrando saltar para esquivar el misil._

 _Aunque hubiera fallado su objetivo, el misil continuó volando. Justo hacia dónde él estaba. El nativo de Ciudad Viridian no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que el misil lo golpeara, volándolo en pedazos._

 _Un silencio ensordecedor se apoderó del estadio ante la horrible muerte de Red, hasta que el réferi de todas las personas fue quien abrió su boca para romperlo._

\- _¡Ya que Red no está más aquí, su ausencia_ _cuenta como descalificación! ¡Por tanto, Ash gana el encuentro, así que se vuelve el campeón del torneo!_

 _Al escuchar el anuncio, la multitud estalló en aplausos, coreando el nombre de Ash, seguido de múltiples gritos de halagos._

\- _¡Lo logramos_ _, Goomy! ¡Ganamos nuestro primer torneo! – exclamó Ash con alegría._

 _Pero la alegría de Ash no se detendría allí. Goomy comenzó a resplandecer, y su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse más grande. Todos observaron asombrados mientras Goomy evolucionaba, hasta que se transformó en un nuevo Pokémon._

\- _¡_ _RAYQUAZA! – gritó el recién evolucionado Rayquaza._

\- _¡_ _Oh Goomy, evolucionaste en Rayquaza! ¡Estoy tan feliz ahora! – gritó Ash sin contener su felicidad._

…

\- ... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? – le preguntó Darkern al presidente.

\- Eh... es muy… – El presidente se vio interrumpido cuando el teléfono que tenía al lado comenzó a sonar. – ¿Hola? Sí, soy yo… espera, ¿qué? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Y también está disponible? ¡Oh cielos, esas sí que son buenas noticias! ¡Se lo diré al resto de la junta! – dijo efusivamente el presidente antes de colgar. – Damas y caballeros, olvídense de Ash. El éxito perfecto para este verano acaba de caernos del cielo.

* * *

Entretanto, en una ciudad desconocida, Ash, Misty, Iris y Anabel se encontraban mirando un poster en una pared, totalmente desconcertados (especialmente Iris) tratando de buscarle sentido alguno. Mostraba a una mujer humana escasamente vestida en los brazos de un robot muy colorido. El título _Cincuenta Sombras de Cybertron: Los corazones mecánicos también desean amor y lujuria_ podía leerse claramente.

\- No lo entiendo. – dijo Iris. – ¿Por qué esa mujer mira al hombre metálico como si quisiera aparearse con él? Eso no debería ser posible.

\- No tengo idea. – dijo Ash resignado mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- La industria del cine ha decaído mucho estos últimos años, ¿no creen? – preguntó Misty en un tono igual de cínico.

 **\- EN EFECTO. LA IDEA DE QUE UNA ENTIDAD ELECTRÓNICA Y MECÁNICA SUPERIOR SOSTENIENDO UN ROMANCE CON UN SER ORGÁNICO CLARAMENTE INFERIOR VA MÁS ALLÁ DE SER SIMPLEMENTE RIDÍCULO.** – habló Dexter, ganándose algunas miradas asesinas de los cuatro humanos presentes. – **NO IMPORTA SI ME MIRAN FEO, NO PUEDEN CAMBIAR UN HECHO OBJETIVO.**

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y ahora, por fin terminé este que estuvo bien pesado. Ya estamos en la última recta del semestre y solo me queda esta y la otra semana para salir, pero no hablemos de los deberes que tengo que cumplir hasta entonces. Por eso el progreso aquí fue lento y vienen otros cuantos que están pendientes.

En fin, no hay que buscarle mucho sentido a esto, viendo que era efectivamente un capítulo para el Día de los Inocentes. Todo era una parodia para reírnos un poco, en especial a costilla de ciertos clichés de las películas, animación, fanfiction y demás. De hecho, aunque mi participación en este fue mínima, pude contribuir con algunas ideas para los otros, como la parodia Super Sentai (algunas líneas de diálogo las escribí yo), y ese pequeño ataque a las guerras de shippings. Llámenlo un pequeño mensajito a los lectores que leen a través de los lentes del shipping que no les dejan ver la calidad de las historias, y los que atacan a otros por apoyar a ships que no les agradan. ¿Qué les parece eso?

Bien, ya estoy casi al día, aunque **Viroro-kun** acaba de terminar su siguiente oneshot y **partner555** también tiene listo el siguiente que planea subir a su multicapítulos en curso (del que apenas he comenzado a traducir el primero). Gracias por los reviews a **BRANDON369, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Me complace anunciar también que el siguiente capítulo de la historia principal ya fue enviado a beta y que podría ser posteado antes que termine el mes. Nos estamos viendo.


	74. Interludio de los Fantasmas del Pico D

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de los Fantasmas de Pico Doncella**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **Summary:** El Pico de la Doncella siempre ha sido conocido por el espíritu que lo habita mientras aguarda el retorno de su amado, una historia pasada de generación en generación. Sin embargo, cuando un Gengar muy especial con sus propios problemas visita el lugar, nunca se imaginó encontrarse con un escenario muy diferente de lo que creía.

* * *

 ** _Región de Kanto…_**

Todo estaba frío y oscuro mientras el gas continuaba llenándolo. Incapaz de gritar, intentó respirar desesperado por aire, liberarse de esta borrosa y tóxica prisión, pero no pudo lograrlo. La risa infernal seguía retumbando en sus oídos.

Cada vez estaba más débil, su visión se volvía borrosa, y la oscuridad lo rodeaba. Las risas continuaban haciéndose más fuertes, hasta que se volvieron casi ensordecedoras. Forcejeó, se sacudió, trató de gritar, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus movimientos más torpes, e incluso estaba tosiendo cada vez con menos frecuencia. Su cuerpo solo deseaba aire y libertad, y lo único que recibió fueron risas. Risas dirigidas hacia él, por lo impotente que estaba, y por lo patético que era. A su alrededor, todos esos ojos continuaban observando su dolor con deleite. Él trató de devolverles la mirada, pero su visión se nublaba y el dolor se hacía demasiado insoportable.

No podía desafiar a nadie. No podía ser fuerte. Y en poco tiempo, no sería nada. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, su respiración cesó, y solo por un segundo, cesó de existir.

Y de pronto volvió a existir, y aun así ya no existía. No podía sentir nada, aunque el dolor había terminado. Los ojos rojos volvieron a fijarse en él, y las garras púrpuras lo sujetaban. Las risas continuaban a su alrededor. Trató de liberarse, pero la presión fue demasiado grande. Lo mantuvo sujeto de las garras, y los ojos rojos seguían viéndolo. Las risas seguían sin detenerse.

El gas retornó de nuevo, llenándolo, abrumándolo, volviéndose parte de él. Y entonces volvió a tener una boca, y pudo gritar para poder manifestar todo su dolor.

…

Despertó al instante, respirando agitadamente y llevándose la mano al pecho. Solo cuando reconoció los confines familiares de su habitación se logró tranquilizar, todo estaba como debía estar. No estaba en el bosque, no estaba rodeado, y era solo él. Todo estaba bien, y solo era una pesadilla que ya había pasado hacía mucho tiempo. Al darse cuenta de eso, suspiró y se miró en el espejo que había al otro lado de la habitación, deseando poder decir eso con sinceridad.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo púrpura, pequeño e incluso algo regordete. Sus ojos seguían siendo de un rojo carmesí, y su boca una gran línea en el centro de su cuerpo. Todavía podía atravesar las cosas si lo deseaba. Y en realidad no necesitaba dormir más de lo que intentaba solo por una semblanza de normalidad.

Su nombre era Antonius Grimm, y había vivido esa pesadilla por más de cuatro décadas. Antonius, o Tony, como prefería que le llamaran, seguía sin poder creer que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde su experiencia en los Bosques Drowning. Le llevó varios años dejar de despertarse cada día esperando que su transformación hubiese sido un simple sueño de fiebre del que despertaría, y en su mente se sentía todavía como ese niño estúpido que se internó en un bosque peligroso lleno de Pokémon Fantasmas solo por demostrarle algo a su hermana.

Su mirada se quedó fija en sus facciones antes de dejar de mirarse sus propios ojos, suspirando. Desde que se había vuelto un Pokémon Fantasma, su reflejo le traía muchos malos recuerdos del Pokémon que lo convirtió en eso y sus secuaces, y era una experiencia que preferiría no recordar. Como se había hecho costumbre, dejó esos pensamientos en la parte trasera de su mente mientras flotaba, observando el calendario sobre la pared, y en particular el día marcado con un círculo rojo, cuando él y su hermana tendrían una cita importante con personas muy especiales. Y ese día había llegado.

Al no escuchar más ruido que algunos ronquidos suaves en la casa, Tony suspiró y se dirigió hacia una pared cercana, atravesándola hasta que llegó del otro lado, terminando en una habitación aún más escasamente decorada que la suya, salvo por lo esencial, y bajo las sábanas de la cama su hermana mayor, Agatha Grimm, miembro del Alto Mando de Kanto especialista en Pokémon Fantasmas, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tony esbozó una sonrisa también mientras la observaba, antes de ver el reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche. Tenían apenas tres cuartos de hora para prepararse, y sabía que eso sería poco tiempo para Agatha.

Así, observó a su hermana, respiró profundo y se concentró. Visualizando la mente de su hermana, unos pocos segundos después se encontró dentro de ella. Le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir esa variación del movimiento Pesadilla, pero bien había valido la pena.

Ahora en el mundo de los sueños de Agatha, Tony se encontró flotando encima de un campo de flores, crisantemos si tenía que adivinar, y a poca distancia había una joven pareja: una mujer en sus veintitantos, y otro chico unos años menor, y aun así mayor de lo que él había llegado a ser en vida. Los dos conversaban y caminaban por el campo, con las sonrisas más radiantes que Tony había visto en sus rostros en toda su vida.

Tony suspiró. Por supuesto que estaba teniendo ESE sueño otra vez. No sabía a quién de los dos le dolería más, si a él o a Agatha, con tanta falsa esperanza que les daba. A pesar de todo, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, así que chasqueó los dedos y el sueño se detuvo al instante, y todo a su alrededor a excepción de la chica tomó una coloración en escala de grises.

\- _Es hora de despertar, Agatha_. – dijo Tony, con su voz igual y como la recordaba.

La chica, Agatha en su sueño, se volvió hacia él con solo una ligera confusión antes de tomar conciencia. Adoptó esa sonrisa presumida que era su seña de identidad a través de los años, y cruzó sus brazos.

\- _No es cortés irrumpir en los sueños de los demás, ¿lo sabías?_

\- _Vaya, discúlpame si es la única forma que tengo de hablar contigo. No interrumpiría si no fuera porque sigues dormida. –_ Tony rodó los ojos con una molestia falsa, aunque su propia sonrisa lo traicionó en cómo se sentía. Por un segundo, la sonrisa de Agatha se ensanchó, pero la dejó caer al volver a ver su entorno.

\- _Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso._

\- _Meh, es mejor que verte en otros más amargos. O en uno donde estés borracha._

\- _Vamos, eso solo pasó algunas veces. –_ Agatha lo miró fijamente, y Tony cruzó los brazos.

\- _Y es mejor no dejar que vuelva a pasar. Ya fue bastante difícil mantenerte a raya del alcohol durante el cumpleaños de Lorelei..._

\- _Claro, Comandante Tony._ – dijo con un ademán de saludo militar antes de volver a ponerse seria. – _¿Quieres hacerme los honores?_

\- _Será un placer._

Así, Tony chasqueó los dedos, y el paisaje desapareció como nieve derritiéndose a su alrededor. Unos segundos después, Tony se encontró de regreso en el mundo real, mientras Agatha lentamente abría los ojos y le sonreía. Por fin salió de la cama y comenzó su rutina matutina con Tony detrás de ella. Era un hábito que habían adoptado desde que volvieron a quedarse solos: cierto que Tony no necesitaba llevar ropa y tampoco comer o dormir, pero desayunar y hacer juntos el resto del ritual de la mañana les ayudaba a no sentirse solos. Siempre se habían tenido uno al otro, y esa era una constante que a Tony le alegraba que nunca hubiera cambiado durante toda su vida, aunque no podía negar las constantes miradas de tristeza que le daba Agatha cuando pensaba que él no le estaba viendo seguían haciéndolo sentirse culpable de todo lo que pasaba.

Tras un nutritivo desayuno y un paseo rápido por la ducha, Agatha estaba lista para encarar su día, y Tony le dio un pulgar arriba mientras ella abandonaba su habitación llevando su usual ropa púrpura que siempre llevaba como miembro del Alto Mando, con cinco minutos de ventaja antes de su cita.

Ahora que tenía algo de tiempo libre, Tony se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos. Era muy extraño pensar que una de las mejores y más veteranas miembros del Alto Mando había comenzado como una niña demasiado arrogante que jamás habría tocado a un Pokémon Fantasma con un palo de cinco metros de largo. Tampoco era que fuese muy madura incluso ahora de anciana, pero el tiempo y el dolor la habían endurecido de sus errores pasados. Para la mayoría de la gente, ella era una anciana gruñona cuya compañía nadie toleraría por mucho tiempo, pero Tony sabía que había mucho más en ella que eso, y le alegraba no ser el único.

El reloj dio las diez, y con una precisión perfecta dos golpeteos muy fuertes sonaron en la puerta. Agatha y Tony se asintieron una al otro, y la hermana fue a abrir la puerta, solo para terminar en el suelo cuando un par de enérgicos gemelos de pelo rubio arena se le echó encima.

\- ¡Hola, abuelita Agatha! – dijeron al unísono con radiantes sonrisas, abrazándola con fuerza. Agatha se rio mientras les devolvía el abrazo y se desenredaba de ellos.

\- Hugo, Alma, ¿qué les dije sobre que no me trituren los huesos?

\- Lo siento. – dijo Alma tímidamente mientras ella y Hugo se volvían a levantar, permitiéndole a Agatha hacer lo mismo. – Solo es que estamos muy felices de verte, es todo.

\- Je, de verdad son un par de chiquillos difíciles. – sonrió Agatha en un tono falsamente enojado. – Pero me alegro de poder pasar tiempo con ustedes dos.

Ambos gemelos sonrieron todavía más, antes de volverse hacia Tony para sonreírle, dándole lo más cercano a un abrazo que pudieron.

\- ¡Hola para ti también, Tony! ¡Te vez bien!

Tony sonrió radiantemente también, abrazando a los chicos, antes que Agatha se los llevara a la cocina por unas galletas. Ellos no estaban al tanto de su verdadera identidad, pero era bueno que a pesar de una difícil primera impresión, toda la familia lo había aceptado.

Familia. Era una palabra muy extraña, considerando cuánto él y Agatha pasaron sus infancias en completa soledad, más allá de la ocasional reunión con su prima de Sinnoh Bertha. Pensó que así era como habrían seguido las cosas después de lo de los Bosques Drowning Woods, salvo por esa ínfima posibilidad de que Agatha y Samuel se juntaran, lo cual no sucedió.

A pesar de todo, Agatha sí llegó a conocer a un hombre que la hizo sentirse amada y especial, y en unos cuantos años se casaron e iniciaron una familia, una en la cual Tony también era bienvenido. Las cosas no siempre eran perfectas, especialmente cuando le revelaron la verdadera identidad de Tony, pero el marido de Agatha era exactamente el hombre que ella se merecía. Fue una pena que hubiese muerto algunos años antes, pero para ese entonces, los hijos de Agatha habían crecido lo suficiente para tener sus propios niños, y su pequeña familia continuó creciendo poco a poco hasta que se vio rodeada por varios nietos. Agatha usualmente se hacía la gruñona en frente de sus descendientes, pero casi todos podían ver que el amor que les tenía a todos y cada uno de ellos. De todos sus logros en vida, ese era probablemente por el que Tony se sentía más feliz.

Y aun así, seguía sin poder olvidar las miradas que Agatha tenía tan a menudo. Las que le enviaba cuando nadie los estaba viendo. La decepción total de nunca encontrar una forma de restaurarlo a su forma humana sin importar cuánto lo intentaran. Tony trataba de no prestarle atención, pero considerando que era culpa suya que ella llevaba a cuestas ese problema en primer lugar, eso era muy difícil de hacer.

Tony se golpeó las mejillas y volvió a respirar profundamente, alejando de nuevo sus lamentos de hacía cuarenta años, y flotó de regreso con su hermana y sus sobrinos, que habían terminado de empacharse con las galletas caseras que habían hecho para ellos. Ver su expresión de deleite fue todo lo que necesitó para volver a sonreír.

\- ¿Y bien, están listos para ir al Festival? – preguntó Agatha sujetando su bastón mientras veía a los gemelos.

\- ¡Sí! – dijo Alma asintiendo y alzando su puño. Hugo en vez de eso ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a ir, abuelita?

\- Con mi medio de transporte favorito. – Agatha se dio la vuelta y se movió hacia el jardín de la casa. Tony y los niños la siguieron, y una vez afuera, la especialista en Pokémon Fantasmas arrojó una Pokébola hacia el cielo. – ¡Ve, Drifblim!

La bola golpeó el suelo, y de ella emergió el gran Pokémon con aspecto de globo de aire caliente. No era parte del equipo oficial de Agatha, al ser un regalo de Fantina algunos años antes entre otros varios Pokémon, pero siempre era bueno verlo mientras les sonreía a su entrenadora y a sus nietos.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Tu Drifloon evolucionó! – dijo Hugo, corriendo más cerca del Pokémon Fantasma/Volador con una gran sonrisa, mientras Alma igual de emocionada lo veía por el otro lado.

\- Sí, fue reciente. Pasó por casualidad. – les sonrió Agatha a los gemelos, presionando su bastón y acercándose más. – Espero que no hayan hecho travesuras. Los niños malos son el bocadillo favorito de Drifblim.

Ambos niños palidecieron, retrocediendo y dándole a su abuela miradas de miedo.

\- ¡Estás bromeando!

\- Quién sabe, quién sabe. – dijo Agatha en un tono canturreado.

\- ¡Abuelita!

Agatha se permitió unas cuantas carcajadas antes de darles unas palmaditas en la cabeza a sus nietos, antes de dejarlos acercarse al Pokémon Fantasma. Drifblim enrolló sus tentáculos alrededor de sus cuerpos como cinturones de seguridad. Agatha tomó su lugar al frente y se sujetó de uno de ellos, antes de volver a ver a Tony. Este asintió y flotó junto a ella, asegurándose de mantenerse en su lugar. Viendo que Agatha prefería mantenerlo fuera de su Pokébola tanto como fuera posible en vez de tratarlo como otro Pokémon de su equipo era probablemente lo que más le agradecía. Con los cuatro a bordo, Agatha miró a su Pokémon Fantasma/Volador.

\- Muy bien entonces. ¡Drifblim, vámonos al Pico de la Doncella!

Y con un grito afirmativo, el Pokémon globo comenzó a volar, emprendiendo marcha hacia su destino.

* * *

El viaje hacia el Pico de la Doncella fue bastante corto y sin ningún evento, aunque se les podría perdonar por pensar lo opuesto, por la forma en como Hugo y Alma miraban emocionados a su alrededor mientras veían las diminutas ciudades a varios pies debajo de ellos. Si bien se había acostumbrado a volar y flotar, Tony no podía evitar reírse al verlos. Sus sobrinos de verdad eran un par de pequeños montones de energía y felicidad contagiosas, y probablemente fuesen sus mejores cualidades.

Una vez Drifblim tocó tierra y Agatha lo recuperó, el cuarteto no perdió el tiempo y salieron disparados hacia el festival, una de las pocas atracciones que el Pico de la Doncella tenía más allá de un gimnasio tan menor que Tony no podía recordar su especialidad por tipo. Fue un poco sorpresivo que los gemelos le hubieran pedido a Agatha traerlos aquí, aparentemente solo porque era una especialista en Pokémon Fantasmas y querían pasar el rato en un lugar que a ella le gustara. Sin importar el razonamiento, sin embargo, Agatha aceptó de buen grado para terminar el verano de sus nietos en una buena nota, y pasar los días que quedaban investigando de las leyendas locales por si pidieran algo. Lo cual fue afortunado, considerando que los gemelos estaban haciendo preguntas como si no hubiera mañana, desde cosas tan simples como explicarles unos juegos, a otras mucho más interesantes e intrigantes.

\- Y bien, ¿por qué este lugar se llama el Pico de la Doncella? ¿Y para qué es este festival? Sé que involucra fantasmas… – preguntó Hugo, con los ojos fijos en la estatua femenina que adornaba la entrada de la ciudad.

\- Es una larga historia, cuyos detalles se han perdido con el tiempo. – dijo Agatha, presionando su bastón contra el suelo mientras veía la roca con forma humana sobre la colina justo en las afueras de la ciudad, con un templo a su lado. – Se dice que el nombre viene de una doncella que esperó fielmente el regreso de su amado después que este se fue a la guerra hace dos mil años, pero el soldado del que se enamoró nunca regresó. La leyenda dice que murió de pie en ese lugar y que su cuerpo se volvió parte del promontorio, y a la fecha su espíritu todavía vaga por el mundo de los vivos, esperando eternamente a su amado. Este festival celebra su memoria y el final del verano.

\- Vaya… eso es muy triste. – dijo Alma mirando hacia la estatua, y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

\- Y escalofriante… – Hugo tragó en seco, tensándose y forzando una sonrisa nerviosa. – N-nada de eso es real, ¿verdad? Las leyendas como esa nunca lo son.

\- Podría ser, nunca se sabe. – Agatha se apoyó sobre su bastón y se rio frente a la cara de Hugo. – Yo he conocido a brujas reales, ¿quién soy yo para pensar que los fantasmas reales no existen?

\- Solo estás bromeando. – respondió Hugo resoplando, aunque seguía tenso y temblando.

\- Quién sabe. Te sorprendería de las cosas que he encontrado por toda mi vida.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – Alma ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Es un secreto. – Agatha soltó una risita rápida, intercambiando una mirada con Tony.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya tienes que contárnoslo! – dijo Hugo, con su miedo anterior siendo reemplazado por curiosidad mientras cruzaba los brazos. La sonrisa de Agatha se volvió pícara cuando desvió la mirada.

\- Tal vez cuando llegue el momento correcto.

Hugo y Alma gruñeron al unísono ante eso, arrancándole otra risita a su abuela, y también a Tony. Aunque su enfurruñamiento se fue tan rápido como vino, y los gemelos corrieron para ver algunos de los nuevos puestos mientras Agatha y Tony los vigilaban, dándole tiempo al segundo de ver sus alrededores.

El Festival en sí mismo no era nada del otro mundo más allá de los honores acostumbrados a la estatua de la Doncella, y la mayoría de ellos consistían en puestos que venían comida, máscaras y otros recuerdos con los ocasionales juegos para ganar premios, pero la atmósfera era agradable y cálida, lo suficiente como para que Tony pensara que no era algo malo. Logró sacarse una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se deshizo y desapareció al notar a algunas personas dándole miradas confusas y hasta recelosas, haciéndolo acercarse más a Agatha al percibir la tensión por su cuerpo.

Sus ojos viajaron por sus alrededores, deteniéndose brevemente en Hugo y Alma mientras jugaban con un par de máscaras antes de mirar a otros niños y niñas que jugaban por allí corriendo, algunos solos y otros con sus padres, todos tan felices y sin preocupaciones como deberían ser. Trató de ignorar los celos que llevaba por dentro, pero tratándose de un niño de nueve años que quedó atrapado por varias décadas en otro cuerpo, no era nada fácil.

No podía ir a la escuela, no podía divertirse en la mayoría de las actividades de los humanos, no podía hablar con la mayoría de las personas, no podía conseguir un trabajo, y quizás lo peor, no podía empezar su propia familia. Por muy divertido que fuese pelear por su hermana, no pasaba un día sin que deseara poder hacer más, y pensando en todas las cosas que habrían sido diferentes aquel día en los Bosques Drowning. Deseaba poder ser un verdadero tío abuelo para sus sobrinos y sobrinas, y no solo ser el compañero Pokémon de su abuela, pero sabía que ellos tal vez no estaban listos para saber la historia.

Pero como eran las cosas, era demasiado humano para encajar con los Pokémon de Agatha, y era demasiado Pokémon como para hacerse pasar como humano, y jamás logró volver a aprender cómo hablar a pesar de muchos intentos de hacerlo. No importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, nunca pudo aceptar por completo lo que era ahora y con cada año que pasaba, sus esperanzas de volver a ser humano se volvían cada vez menores, sin importar los artefactos, hechizos e investigaciones de Pokémon Fantasmas que él y Agatha trataron de utilizar. Se sentía mal por hacerla perder su tiempo y esfuerzos en él, cuando tenía mejores cosas en las cuales enfocarse.

Tony apretó sus puños. Al final de cuentas, seguía siendo un simple niño egoísta.

\- Tony, ¿sucede algo malo?

El Gengar volvió su atención hacia la expresión de preocupación de Agatha. Forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, incluso mientras Agatha continuaba observándolo. Tony tragó en seco y señaló a lo lejos, hacia un puesto al azar. Agatha se dio la vuelta en esa dirección, confundida.

\- ¿Quieres ir allá? – le preguntó. Tony asintió, y Agatha le sonrió. – Está bien, puedes ir. Yo me encargaré de cuidar a Alma y Hugo por el momento. Solo… asegúrate de tener cuidado, ¿bien?

Ambos sabían que en realidad no estaba tomando ningún riesgo al irse por su cuenta, pero también sabían la verdadera razón por la cual Agatha decía eso. Tony asintió, y flotó alejándose de su hermana, manteniendo un ojo sobre donde estaba para volver a reunirse con ella más tarde, esbozando una sonrisa mientras Agatha ayudaba a Alma en un juego de uno de las cabinas, con Hugo animándolas mientras él se iba por su lado. No tenía derecho de arruinarles su diversión con sus propios problemas.

Continuó observando a las otras personas y Pokémon atendiendo sus asuntos, tratando de imaginarse a sí mismo en su lugar. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo en festivales y ferias mientras viajaba con Agatha, y en retrospectiva deseaba haber podido hacerlo más. Trató de ignorar a todas las personas y Pokémon que lo veían, y especialmente a una niñita que se escondió detrás de su madre señalándolo. Sabía que solo era una primera impresión, pero aun así dolía.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia un promontorio en la distancia, la parte del Pico de la Doncella conocida como la "Roca de la Doncella". Una chica que esperó a su amado durante años solo para nunca más volver a verlo, muriendo sin cumplir sus deseos. Tony no pudo evitar sentirse algo identificado con eso. Qué lástima que al ser un Pokémon Fantasma no podía morir, y probablemente viviría más que Agatha y el resto de su familia. Sonrió con amargura y volvió a dirigirse hacia el muelle.

Y entonces sus ojos se ensancharon. Encima del muelle, mirando hacia el océano, estaba la figura transparente de una joven mujer, muy parecida a la doncella de la leyenda. Tony parpadeó un par de veces: claro, no tenía derecho de ser escéptico con los fantasmas cuando él mismo era uno, pero ver a otro seguía siendo muy raro y sorpresivo. Casi se sintió tentado a acercársele para ver si podían conversar, hasta que notó a un par de hombres que caminaban acercándose hacia el espíritu. La fantasma se volvió hacia ellos, les sonrió y desapareció de la vista.

Los hombres se quedaron desconcertados, y rápidamente salieron corriendo fuera de ahí, hacia la Roca de la Doncella. Tony parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que volvió a mirar donde antes estaba el fantasma, y palideció.

Justo donde antes estaba la joven mujer, se encontraba flotando un Gastly con una sonrisa que le dividía la cara, riéndose alegremente antes de alejarse flotando. Tony permaneció donde estaba, con los ojos salidos y boquiabierto, antes de fruncir el cejo y apretar los dientes de rabia. Era uno de ellos, un Pokémon Fantasma maligno, igual que aquel Gengar. Mientras su mente revivía su transformación y lo que siguió después, pensó en esos inocentes hombres que ahora se dirigían directo hacia la trampa de ese Pokémon.

Apretando los puños, Tony flotó en persecución. No tenía idea de a lo que se enfrentaría, pero no iba a permitir que otros sufrieran su mismo destino.

…

Tony se ocultó en las sombras mientras acechaba al Gastly, que otra vez estaba en la forma del espectro de la Doncella mientras los hombres trataban inútilmente de llegar hasta ella y pedirle que se quedara con ellos, decirle que la amaban y todo eso. El antiguo humano sintió que se le revolvía el estómago mientras continuaba siguiendo la escena, con las memorias del Gengar de los Bosques Drowning jugando con Agatha y Samuel dando vueltas en su mente. Frunció el cejo; aunque este Gastly no tuviera el mismo nivel de poder, tenía que detenerlo antes de que pudiera pasar algo malo.

La persecución prosiguió por un largo rato hasta que llegó al templo, donde la "doncella" abrió las puertas para "invitar" a los hombres a pasar. Sus víctimas todavía en trance sonrieron al mismo tiempo antes de arrojarse adentro, y las puertas del templo se cerraron detrás de ellos, sellando el interior. Tony saltó fuera de su escondite de sombras y presionó su cuerpo contra una roca cercana, frunciendo el cejo y apretando los puños mientras estudiaba el templo. ¿Por qué ese Gastly eligió llevarlos a ese lugar específicamente? Parecía demasiado sospechoso y público como para atraer víctimas. ¿Les habría lavado el cerebro a los monjes que trabajaban allí? ¿Los habría matado? ¿Estaría planeando hacer un culto lentamente con toda la población del Pico de la Doncella? Tony trató de no pensar en Agatha, Hugo y Alma, para que no fuesen a terminar como víctimas.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse mientras volvía a mirar el templo. No era tiempo para pensar, sino de actuar. Lentamente cargó un par de Bolas de Sombra, relajó su postura, y entonces se lanzó hacia el interior del templo, donde la "Doncella" flotaba encima de los cuerpos inconscientes de los "pretendientes".

\- _¡Toma esto! –_ gritó Tony sin advertencia, arrojando las dos Bolas de Sombra al mismo tiempo.

El fantasma rápidamente captó su atención y apenas esquivó el ataque de tipo Fantasma, volviendo a transfigurarse a su verdadera forma mientras el ataque de Tony impactaba contra la pared. Miró de frente a Tony, frunciendo el cejo ligeramente con molestia.

\- _Hey, ¿no conoces la privacidad? Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo aquí…_

\- _¡Libera a esos humanos y lárgate de este pueblo! –_ dijo Tony, cargando y arrojando otra Bola de Sombra.

\- _¡Lo siento, pero este es mi territorio y no tengo intención de cederlo! –_ Gastly flotó fuera de la trayectoria de la Bola de Sombra, y miró desafiante al antiguo humano. – _¡Veamos si te gusta que te aspiren!_

El Gastly desapareció en un puf de humo, reemplazado por una aspiradora que le estaba apuntando. Tony no tuvo tiempo ni de arquear una ceja con confusión cuando la aspiradora se encendió y trató de absorberlo. El Gengar no perdió tiempo y saltó a una esquina, evitando ser succionado mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la forma actual del Gastly.

\- _No tan seguro de ti mismo ahora, ¿verdad? –_ se rio su enemigo. – _Tal vez debería intentar algo diferente. Quizás quieras que te echen un poquito de aire, ¿no?_

Otro puf de humo, y la aspiradora fue reemplazada por un par de abanicos gigantes, que sin perder tiempo empezaron a agitarse generando una ráfaga de viento. El antiguo humano cruzó los brazos enfrente de su rostro tratando de cubrirse de los vientos. Se quedó más que confundido: ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Ya había peleado varias batallas como un Pokémon, e incluso con las estrategias poco ortodoxas ocasionales, nunca antes había visto a un Pokémon que peleara así. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, y necesitaba encontrar una forma de superar el viento.

Pero mientras pensaba en ello, se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño, y luego parpadeó.

\- _Espera un segundo. –_ sonrió Tony. – _¡Ya lo tengo!_

Todavía sonriendo, Tony abandonó cualquier intento de defensa y corrió de frente hacia los abanicos. Arrojó dos Bolas de Sombras, y los abanicos gigantes chocaron contra la pared, desapareciendo en un puf y volviendo a formarse en un muy sorprendido Gastly. El fantasma parpadeó un par de veces, y luego frunció el cejo antes de esquivar otra Bola de Sombra, mirando desafiante a Tony.

\- _Bueno, ahora sí ya la hiciste. –_ El Gastly enseñó sus dientes. – _Creo que no tiene sentido contenerme. ¡Te mostraré de lo que estoy hecho!_

Hubo otra explosión de humo, y donde una vez estuvo un diminuto Gastly, ahora se alzaba un sombrío Gengar gigante el triple de grande que Tony, con los ojos prendidos en llamas y una sonrisa macabra con dientes afilados, mirándolo desde arriba. El Gengar soltó una atronadora risa y cruzó los brazos.

\- _¡Ahora, atrévete a desafiarme! ¡No hay nada que puedas…!_

Recibió otra Bola de Sombra en la cara, y el horrorífico Gengar volvió a tornarse en un Gastly, cayendo al suelo con un débil gruñido de dolor. Trató de volver a flotar y levantarse, solo para encontrarse con Tony encima de él, con dos Bolas de Sombra listas para disparar. El fantasma no pudo más que parpadear.

\- _Vaya, eso fue inesperado._

\- _Ya he conocido a Pokémon como tú antes. –_ Tony hundió la mirada en el Pokémon Fantasma caído. – _Son solo ilusiones, ¿verdad? Solo te harán tanto daño como creas que pueden hacértelo. En el momento en que tu oponente se dé cuenta, serán inútiles._

\- _Y usualmente soy muy bueno en hacer mis ilusiones creíbles. –_ dijo el Gastly con una sonrisa rápida.

\- _No me interesa. Ya vi lo que les hiciste a esos humanos. –_ Las Bolas de Sombra de Tony se hicieron más grandes, y su mirada más penetrante. – _Regrésalos a la normalidad y nunca más regreses aquí._

Gastly asumió una expresión mucho más seria ante eso, igualando la mirada de Tony. Y entonces, sacudió la cabeza.

\- _Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Tengo una promesa que mantener._

Tony se tensó ante eso. Sus Bolas de Sombra crecieron mucho más mientras apretaba sus dientes.

\- _¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres igual que ese Gengar!_ – Tony miró fijamente hacia la cara de Gastly con furia, chocando las Bolas de Sombra para fusionarlas en una más grande sobre su cabeza. – _¡Jamás voy a perdonar a los que son como tú! ¡Es la última vez que torturas humanos por diversión!_

\- _Espera, ¿qué?_ – Gastly solo arqueó una ceja, bastante desconcertado.

\- _¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Vi lo que estabas haciendo!_

Mientras la Bola de Sombra combinada se hacía más y más grande, Gastly solo observó a sus víctimas humanas en completo silencio. Y entonces, sin más, se cayó de espaldas en el suelo riéndose. Tony por su parte entrecerró los ojos.

\- _¿Qué es tan divertido?_

El Gastly continuó riéndose por un buen rato antes de calmarse, sin perder en ningún momento la sonrisa juguetona que tenía.

\- _Disculpa, es solo que… ya veo lo que pasó aquí. Todo esto fue un gran malentendido. –_ Su sonrisa se tornó un poco más iluminada mientras volvía a flotar, mirando a sus víctimas a poca distancia. – _En realidad no les hice nada malo a estos hombres, solo están dormidos. Mañana despertarán sin ningún daño, y seguirán soñando sobre la doncella. Puedes verificarlo tú mismo._

Tony se quedó viendo al Gastly con la mirada en blanco, antes de volver a mirar de nuevo a los humanos. Ahora que los veía más de cerca, pudo notar que no tenían ninguna herida grave y se veían bastante tranquilos mientras dormían, sin signos de violencia o terror en sus rostros. Y él conocía suficiente de Pokémon tipo Fantasma y sus maldiciones de las investigaciones de Agatha para saber que no estaban bajo efectos de una de ellas. Al darse cuenta de esto, la furia se le bajó casi de inmediato, aunque algo de incertidumbre lo invadió al volver a encarar a Gastly.

\- _Espera… creí que querías matarlos o algo…_

\- _Soy un avaro y me gusta jugar con la gente, pero no soy un asesino. –_ El Gastly rodó los ojos.

\- _Oh..._ – Su Bola de Sombra se disipó mientras le daba al otro fantasma una sonrisa nerviosa. – _Pues vaya, esto fue algo extraño._

\- _Meh, no es la gran cosa, y fue un buen descanso de la rutina._ – dijo Gastly. Tony se rascó el cuello, con las mejillas más rojas mientras lo miraba.

\- _¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?_

\- _Es una larga y complicada historia. Si quieres escucharla, puedo preparar té. –_ sonrió el Gastly.

\- _Bueno… ¿por qué no? –_ suspiró Tony mientras se encogía de hombros.

Y así, Gastly flotó fuera del camino y adoptó la forma de una mujer anciana de baja estatura y pelo blanco mientras cogía una tetera, todo mientras Tony no podía evitar pensar en cómo una situación muy extraña acababa de volverse aún más extraña.

* * *

 ** _Poco después…_**

Ahora sentado en una posición seiza fuera del templo, Tony miró su té con el cejo fruncido mientras el sol iniciaba su lento descenso hacia el horizonte encima de ellos. En el lado opuesto, Gastly seguía todavía con su disfraz de abuelita, bebiendo su propia taza con una expresión de deleite.

\- _Aaaah, nada mejor que una buena taza de té después de un largo y duro día de trabajo. ¿No estás de acuerdo? –_ preguntó Gastly sonriendo. Tony respiró un poco antes de tomar un sorbo de la bebida caliente, logrando esbozar una sonrisa en respuesta.

\- _Supongo. –_ dijo tomando otro sorbo, y luego le dio echó a Gastly una mirada interrogante mientras recordaba el tema principal antes del té. – _Y bien... ¿por qué haces todo esto exactamente?_

Gastly tomó un último sorbo y dejó su taza en la mesa, quitándose el disfraz para recuperar su verdadera forma, y luego mirando hacia el océano.

\- _Como dije, es una larga y complicada historia, pero la mayor parte es que le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien que conozco desde hace unos dos mil años. Mantener vivas antiguas historias interesantes es un pasatiempo que tengo, y la historia de Rhian es una de ellas._

\- _¿Rhian?_

\- _Quizás la conozcas como la "Doncella" que le da su nombre a este pico. Usualmente permanece dentro de la roca estos días, todavía esperando a que su amado Griffith regrese después de todos estos años. –_ Gastly se giró hacia la titular Roca de la Doncella, y al hacer lo mismo Tony podría haber jurado haber visto de pie junto a ella a una joven mujer de aspecto etéreo. Gastly se puso serio al ver eso.

\- _No puedo permitir que su historia sea olvidada, así que moví algunos hilos para que su leyenda sea recordada hace unos cuantos milenios, y este pueblo se formó alrededor de Rhian. Vengo aquí todos los años para el festival del fin del verano y mantener viva su memoria, y también ganar algo de dinero en el camino._

 _\- Es decir que básicamente eres un estafador._

\- _Preferiría "cuentacuentos interactivo". –_ dijo Gastly rodando los ojos. – _Y aunque ciertamente no me molesta sacar algo de dinero con esto, la mayor razón de hacer esto es para hacer feliz a Rhian. Cuando no estoy tratando de recrear alguna vieja leyenda trato de encontrar a Griffith, pero hasta ahora no he tenido mucha suerte. Aun así, no pienso dejar de intentarlo._

Al notar lo serio que se había puesto Gastly, Tony solo parpadeó, tomándose el último sorbo del té.

\- _¿Y has estado haciendo esto durante dos mil años?_

- _Por la gente que me importa, haría esto y mucho más._

Tony no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a Gastly, que seguía viendo hacia el horizonte con mucha más seriedad y determinación de la que le había visto hasta ahora. Casi parecía un Pokémon completamente diferente.

\- _Wow._

\- _¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una persona bastante dedicada. –_ se rio Gastly, solo para volver a sonreírle a Tony mientras se inclinaba un poco más cerca. – _Aunque me encantaría conocer también tu historia. No naciste como un Pokémon Fantasma, ¿verdad?_

\- _¿Cómo lo…? –_ Tony se quedó pálido y ensanchó los ojos.

\- _Hablabas de un Gengar como si no fueras de la misma línea evolutiva. Y por la forma en como me atacaste y me acusaste, debes haber tenido malas experiencias con alguno de ellos._

Tony tragó en seco, con los ojos fijos en su taza de té vacía, apretando sus manos con fuerza, guardando silencio todo el rato. La mirada de Gastly se suavizó un poco mientras se alejaba.

\- _No tienes que contarme si te hace sentir incómodo._

El gas, la risa y los gritos, todo pasó de una vez por la mente de Tony. Tragó en seco y trató de sonreír. Gastly le había contado de su pasado, lo justo era que él hiciera lo mismo.

\- _No, está bien, sucedió hace mucho tiempo. –_ suspiró mirando hacia el mar. – _Las cosas sucedieron así…_

Y así, Tony se dedicó a relatarle toda su historia personal al otro Gastly. Sobre cómo sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejando a Agatha como la única que podía cuidarlo, sobre cómo constantemente trataba de mantenerlo lejos del peligro, y sobre cómo él pensaba que ella simplemente no quería dejarlo ser un entrenador Pokémon; sobre su amistad y rivalidad con Samuel Oak, algo en lo que Gastly pareció bastante interesado; sobre cómo salió corriendo para demostrarle a Agatha que podía ser un entrenador, y su encuentro con el Gengar que cambió su vida para siempre. Podía sentir la culpa de todo lo que causó volviendo a resurgir, apenas logrando contenerse los pensamientos negativos con los que había vivido por cuatro décadas, y esa sensación de que él era el culpable de todo. Tuvo que detenerse más de un par de veces durante su historia, pero después de un largo rato, finalmente acabó cuando el sol comenzaba a ponerse, cubriendo el mar y todo lo demás en un tinte naranja.

\- _Y por eso es que ahora soy un Pokémon Fantasma. –_ terminó de decir Tony, sintiendo que se quitaba un enorme peso del techo al acabar su relato. Gastly lo observó sin decir palabra, y finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

\- _Eso sonó realmente duro. Lo siento._

\- _No te preocupes. –_ Tony dejó la taza, jugando con sus manos mientras mantenía una expresión dura. – _Siento que he sido una carga para Agatha durante años desde entonces. A veces sigo preguntándome si estaría mejor sin que yo le diera tantas penas. Ha tenido una vida plena y feliz, y es una entrenadora muy poderosa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que…_

\- _Si se quedó contigo tanto tiempo, no creo que debas preocuparte. –_ dijo Gastly. Tony resopló.

\- _Saberlo y sentirlo son dos cosas muy diferentes._

\- _Puedo entenderlo. –_ Gastly miró hacia arriba. – _Conque el Gengar de los Bosques Drowning… no me extraña que te pusieras tan agresivo aquí, con las historias que he escuchado._

\- _¿Qué historias? –_ Tony arqueó una ceja.

\- _La mayoría son rumores sobre sus fechorías. Nadie está seguro de si es un Pokémon Fantasma puro, un humano reencarnado como uno, o algo totalmente diferente, pero causó varios incidentes en varios bosques y ciudades, siempre permaneciendo debajo del radar, hasta que decidió conquistar un dominio para hacerlo suyo y se estableció en los Bosques Drowning Woods. Muchos otros Pokémon Fantasmas lo encontraban demasiado violento e inquietante y preferían mantenerse lejos de él, pero quizás deberíamos haber hecho algo._

Tony no se sorprendió mucho. Entre la reputación de los Bosques Drowning y la forma en como ese Gengar los había atacado a él, Agatha y Sam, era muy claro que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Apretó los puños antes ese pensamiento.

\- _Agatha y yo ya nos encargamos de él. Nunca más volverá a hacerle daño a nadie. –_ Sus ojos regresaron a sus manos. – _Y ya ha hecho suficiente daño de todos modos. Yo siempre seré como él._

\- _No todos los de la línea Gastly somos fantasmas malvados, ¿sabes? –_ Gastly parecía ligeramente molesto por eso. – _Estás hablando con uno de ellos._

Tony no supo qué decirle en respuesta. Aunque supiera que Gastly tenía razón, no podía evitar pensar en lo que le sucedió en el pasado siempre que veía a otro Gastly, Haunter o Gengar. Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara por mantenerse positivo, su pasado siempre estaba ahí, y no tenía ningún futuro por delante. Gastly suavizó la mirada y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido.

\- _Quieres volver a ser humano, ¿verdad?_

\- _Sí, siempre._ – Tony sonaba muy decidido, pero eso desapareció en cuanto miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, sintiendo que el terror le bajaba por la espina. – _Pero después pienso en ello y no me siento tan seguro. Agatha ya está entrada en sus años a estas alturas y la mayoría de las personas que conocía ya fallecieron, o también son demasiado viejos. Y quedarme de este modo no es una opción: he tratado de encajar con el equipo de Agatha y otros Pokémon, pero aunque nos llevemos bien, es obvio que no soy uno de ellos. Jamás me aceptarían…_

Intentó contener sus lágrimas, frotándose los ojos y tragando saliva. Todo el rato, Gastly solo lo miraba con simpatía.

\- _Yo no estaría tan seguro. Creo que hay un viejo mito en Sinnoh que habla de que humanos y Pokémon que comen de la misma mesa, o tal vez haya sido sobre humanos y Pokémon que se casan entre ellos, no estoy seguro. –_ Forzó una sonrisa, pero Tony pudo notar que era forzada.

No podía culparlo. Tal vez fuera difícil darle consejo a alguien que no tenía nada válido para sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta, esperando poder quitarse esa sensación de encima…

Y de pronto se encontró una cara púrpura inyectada en sangre mirándolo de frente.

\- _¡Ah!_ – gritó Tony, cayéndose de espaldas y alejándose del miedo, sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón mientras invocaba un par de Bolas de Sombra. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró cara a cara con un Haunter, que se le acercó más y más. El corazón se le puso a mil… y luego el Haunter comenzó a reírse en su cara.

\- _¡Debiste haber visto tu expresión, estabas muerto de miedo! –_ dijo Haunter, riéndose todo el tiempo, con una risa infernalmente familiar, compartida por otro Gastly más joven y otro Gengar, quienes se unieron atravesando el suelo y flotando junto al Gastly del Pico de la Doncella.

Tony se agarró el pecho con la mano, y volvió a fijar la mirada en los fantasmas recién llegados. Sus Bolas de Sombra se disiparon mientras los veía que empezaban a golpearse con abanicos entre ellos y riéndose, sin detectar ningún instinto malicioso de parte de ellos. Ya pasado el shock de la primera impresión, Tony gruñó y volvió a ver al primer Gastly.

\- _¿Quiénes son ellos? –_ le preguntó. Gastly sonrió tímidamente, y miró al trío, suspirando con algo de resignación de buena gana.

\- _Chicos, ¿qué pasó con los modales? –_ les preguntó con un tono solo ligeramente de reproche, para luego voltear a ver a Tony. – _Mis disculpas, estos tres son… vamos a llamarlos mis "colegas" por este año. Son unos bromistas de Pueblo Lavender que solían vivir en la Torre Pokémon, hasta que los médiums locales decidieron que tenían que desalojar. Ya que no tenían nada qué hacer ni ningún lugar a dónde ir, les pedí ayuda para cubrir más terreno esparciendo la leyenda del fantasma del Pico de la Doncella._

\- _¡Y fue grandioso, jefe! ¡Ahora todos están asustados de sufrir la ira de la doncella! –_ dijo el otro Gastly, mientras Haunter y Gengar se chocaban las manos y seguían riéndose. El Gastly del Pico de la Doncella parpadeó un par de veces.

\- _Uhm, me gustan las historias tenebrosas, pero esa no es la imagen que estoy tratando de…_

\- _¡Pero así es más divertido! ¡A la gente le encantan las historias de terror!_ – dijo Haunter.

\- _¡Sí! ¡Ya puedo ver a los humanos haciendo pruebas de valentía por la noche para desafiar al Fantasma de la Doncella a que salga!_ – intervino Gengar, y el otro Gastly también se unió con una gran y presumida sonrisa.

\- _¡Esto atraerá mucho más la atención a este lugar, eso es seguro!_

Ni Tony ni Gastly parecían saber qué decirles: Tony no estaba seguro de qué tanto esfuerzo o planeación llevaría mantener las cosas funcionando, pero sí tenía la certeza que esas no eran desviaciones que hubiesen tomado en cuenta. La expresión de desconcierto de Gastly dio paso a una ligera sonrisa y un gesto que era lo más cercano a encogerse de hombros con su gas.

\- _Bueno, mientras la memoria de Rhian sea preservada de alguna forma, puedo arreglar la percepción de la gente más tarde._

 _\- ¡Así se habla! –_ Haunter le dio un doble pulgar arriba. – _¡Solo sigue el juego y todo saldrá bien!_

\- _¡Y si necesitas más ayuda, te podemos dar una mano el próximo año! –_ Gengar levantó una mano, con Haunter e incluso el otro Gastly uniéndose en la celebración.

Tony no pudo evitar notar que la expresión de Gastly volvía a tornarse confuso. Con lo dedicado que parecía ser con su trabajo, tener que tomar en cuenta la desviación de su trabajo de dos mil años parecía ser una sorpresa que no querría repetir. Y por eso se sorprendió de verlo sonreírles al trío de Pokémon Fantasmas.

\- _Claro, ¿por qué no? Lo tendré en mente._

Tony parpadeó, mientras el otro Gastly, Haunter y Gengar volvían a celebrar juntos.

\- _¡Grandioso! ¡Eres el mejor!_

\- _¡Haremos bromas como nunca en este lugar el próximo año también!_

\- _¡Será el mejor festival que haya tenido este pueblo!_

El Gastly mayor se rio también e intercambió algunos abrazos y choques de mano con el grupo de bromistas, hasta que notó la expresión confusa de Tony. El antiguo humano no sabía qué decir, hasta que cruzó los brazos y le echó una mirada a Gastly.

\- _¿Los vas a dejar que se queden así nada más? No parecías muy seguro sobre sus cambios._

Gastly devolvió la mirada, pero sus ojos brillaron cuando una sonrisa sincera le adornó la cara. Volvió a mirar la estatua de la Doncella, mientras el trío de fantasmas hacían caras graciosas y se reían entre ellos todo el camino, hasta que finalmente volvió la mirada otra vez a Tony con la sonrisa más radiante que había tenido desde que comenzó la discusión.

\- _Si hay algo que he aprendido en mis viajes, es que las cosas tarde o temprano tienen que cambiar, es lo natural. He visto como se alzan imperios y como caen reinos, eventos y gente que una vez fueron importantes olvidados y perdidos en la sombra de la historia, y muchas cosas más: algunos fueron para bien, otros para mal, pero el cambio fue constante, y luchar contra él no lleva a ninguna parte sino a perderte en el olvido. No me voy a obsesionar con mantener mi rutina usual si hay oportunidad de mejorarla, y creo que estos chicos merecen una oportunidad._

Tony escuchó a Gastly con atención, y la positividad y energía de sus declaraciones parecían abrumarlo mientras pensaba en sus propios planes para el futuro, o más bien, en la falta de ellos. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y sacudió la cabeza.

\- _Eres muy optimista para el futuro._

\- _Ser cínico te hace incapaz de encontrar alegría en la vida. Prefiero divertirme lo más que pueda mientras siga por aquí. El mundo sigue girando, y mejorando poco a poco en las cosas grandes y las pequeñas. –_ Gastly volvió a fijar la mirada hacia el mar, cuando el sol ya casi desaparecía en el horizonte al caer de la noche. – _Por eso es que aprecio lo que hizo ese sujeto Oak, al cambiar el mundo para mejor: claro, algunos Pokémon no se sintieron nada felices de que sus niveles de agresividad se hubieran reducido, pero la mayoría se sintió feliz de vivir en un mundo menos brutal. Ya he visto lo que otros planeaban para lidiar con ello, y la solución de Oak sin duda fue la más piadosa y pacífica de todas._

Tony no conocía todos los detalles de lo que Gastly estaba mencionando, pero sí sabía de lo que había hecho Samuel: después de todo, él y Agatha estuvieron ahí cuando Oak y Hastings fueron a aquella isla para buscar la última pieza que necesitaban para su investigación. Tuvieron que esforzarse mucho y mantenerlo en secreto para lograrlo, y la gran sonrisa que tuvieron Samuel y Adalbert aquel día era algo que él jamás podría olvidar. La forma en que esos dos, y Samuel en particular trabajaron tan duro para cambiar algo que algunos consideraban imposible fue una de las razones por las cuales sentía tanto respeto por su viejo amigo. Gastly pudo ver que la expresión de Tony cambiaba inconscientemente en una sonrisa cálida, y soltó una risita rápida.

\- _Dijiste que conocías a Oak personalmente, ¿verdad? Entonces cuéntame, ¿cómo y por qué decidió cambiar al mundo?_ – preguntó Gastly, con una sonrisa casi desafiante. Tony suspiró, y de nuevo pensó en Samuel, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

\- _Solo utilizó su mente y su fuerza para encontrar una solución, en el medio de las guerras Entrenador-Guardián, y todo porque un grupo de Pokémon salvajes agresivos fueron la chispa que encendió la última de las grandes. Trabajó sin descanso día y noche, y aunque su amigo Hastings definitivamente ayudó, la mayor parte del proyecto vino de él. –_ Su tono se tornó progresivamente más orgulloso, hasta que su expresión decayó ligeramente. – _Y en cuanto al por qué, fue porque… no quería que otras personas pagaran un alto precio para ser entrenadores Pokémon, especialmente después de lo que… me pasó a mí._

Tony hizo una pausa mientras el significado de sus propias palabras se hacía más claro. Gastly tomó su oportunidad de acercarse más, con su sonrisa característica en su lugar.

\- _En ese caso, podríamos decir que tú eres una de las razones principales por las cuales el mundo se ha vuelto un lugar mejor. Un gran logro si me lo preguntan._

- _Para eso es que soy bueno. Servir como inspiración y nada más. –_ Tony volvió a suspirar de nuevo.

\- _En este caso, sí. Pero piénsalo: ¿quién era Samuel Oak por sí solo? Un hombre que tenía a un abuelo demasiado famoso y que tenía problemas para forjarse su propio camino, y aun así lo logró con sus propios méritos usando solo su ingenio para ayudarse, y cambió el mundo. Otras personas podrían haber encontrado una solución diferente, o incluso desperdiciado sus talentos, pero vivimos en el mundo como es ahora gracias a los esfuerzos de Samuel Oak. –_ Aunque nunca dejó de tener una sonrisa en la cara, Gastly volvió a adoptar un tono notablemente serio. – _Estás tratando el hecho de estar atrapado entre los mundos de los humanos y los Pokémon como una maldición, y no puedo culparte. ¿Pero qué tal si pudieras usarlo como un don? ¿Qué tal si hubiera algo más que solo tú pudieras hacer, con esta situación tan única?_

\- _¿Cómo qué exactamente? –_ Tony entrecerró los ojos, algo escéptico.

- _¡No tengo idea!_ –Gastly se rio con fuerza, mientras Tony arqueaba una ceja, El fantasma del Pico de la Doncella comenzaba a girar en el aire de manera casi teatral en respuesta. – _¡Así que sorpréndeme! ¡Haz algo increíble que sea solo tuyo! Tienes buen ingenio y muchos recursos, puedo verlo. ¡Haz algo que te haga famoso, y digno de tener una historia narrada para las futuras generaciones! ¡Deja de temerle al futuro, y no dejes que tu pasado te encadene!_

Tony continuó mirando a Gastly mientras este perseguía con su discurso: de todos los intentos de animar a alguien que había escuchado, ese tuvo que haber sido uno de los peores. Y aun así, no pudo evitar pensar en sus palabras, y cómo tenía el potencial para hacer algo que nadie más podría hacer, y una chispa que había olvidado hacía mucho se volvió a encender dentro de él. Tony sacó el pecho con orgullo al sentirlo, y el corazón se le aceleró de emoción.

\- _Ya pensaste en algo, ¿verdad? –_ La sonrisa de Gastly regresó a su rostro. – _No hay forma de que hayas vivido como Pokémon Fantasma tanto tiempo sin pensar en todas las posibilidades._

\- _Tal vez haya algo. No tengo idea de si funcionará, pero lo intentaré. –_ replicó Tony con su propia sonrisa. – _He pasado tanto tiempo deseando recuperar mi vieja vida y preocupado por lo que no pude tener… que es extraño pensar en hacer lo opuesto ahora. Pero me gusta._

\- _Es fácil caer en la desesperación. Lo difícil es levantarte de nuevo con esperanza. –_ dijo Gastly. Tony suspiró felizmente, con su mente hecha un torbellino de pensamientos mientras volvía a mirarlo.

\- _Muchas gracias por la charla para darme ánimos, aunque de verdad te alargaste un poco aquí._

\- _Me gusta que mis historias largas tengan buen suspenso y resolución, muchas gracias. –_ Gastly hizo una expresión de enojo exagerado, y Tony se rio. Luego, el Pokémon Fantasma materializó una caja registradora frente a él. – _Ahora, si quieres que hablemos sobre mi paga…_

\- _Lo siento. –_ Tony levantó los brazos. – _Pero no tengo dinero._

Gastly gruñó y rodó los ojos mientras la registradora desaparecía en un puf de humo, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

\- _Muy bien, en ese caso, asegúrate de proveerme de una historia fenomenal, digna de algo que solo tú puedes hacer. Siempre me viene bien algo de material nuevo._

\- _Haré lo mejor que pueda. –_ Esta vez fue Tony quien se rio.

Gastly extendió su gas en una cruda aproximación de una mano, e intercambió un choque de manos con Tony. El trío de Pokémon Fantasmas intercambió algunos abrazos, choques de mano y palabras de ánimo propias aunque no supieran mucho o casi nada de lo que había pasado, algo que Tony apreciaba enormemente. Fue solo después de un rato que sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el ahora oscurecido cielo, y luego en las luces del pueblo que había debajo, listas para el final de la fiesta. Dándose cuenta que era tiempo de marcharse, Tony levantó la mano para un último saludo y flotó de regreso hacia el festival.

Pero antes de hacerlo, echó una última mirada a la Roca de la Doncella, y al fantasma de Rhian junto a ella. El fantasma de la humana se dio cuenta y se volvió hacia él, cruzando sus miradas solo por un instante. No necesitaron hablar: ambos podían ver que el otro había sufrido una pérdida por un largo tiempo. Y aun así, la sonrisa de Tony y su gesto con la cabeza estaban llenos de confianza, que Rhian respondió de la misma manera. La doncella regresó al mar, y Tony prosiguió su camino.

Rhian no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar a su amado, y Tony esperaba que pudieran reunirse. Pero aún tenía una oportunidad de hacer algo más con su vida, y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

 ** _Más tarde esa noche…_**

Para cuando Tony regresó al pueblo del Pico de la Doncella, la luna ya estaba brillando en el cielo, y la multitud se había vuelto mucho más grande, sin duda en preparación para el cierre del festival. Afortunadamente, incluso con tantas personas alrededor, no le tomó mucho tiempo divisar a un par de gemelos muy familiares, y a una anciana todavía más familiar cuidando de ellos, todos mirando a su alrededor como si buscaran algo. Tony dio un grito y levantó su mano a modo de saludo antes de dirigirse hacia ellos apresuradamente, feliz de ver la cara de alivio de Agatha. Su hermana rápidamente lo atrapó en un abrazo.

\- ¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando.

Tony le correspondió el abrazo, ladeando la cabeza hacia el templo como respuesta. Luego los apretó con más fuerza y disfrutó de ese raro calor hasta que su hermana lo soltó. Dicho eso se volvió hacia un lado, y Alma y Hugo se veían un poco aprehensivos.

\- No desaparezcas así. La abuela te estuvo buscando por todos lados. – dijo Hugo con la cara molesta. Agatha pareció algo avergonzada con eso, lo cual hizo que Alma le diera a su hermano un codazo en el costado. El gemelo dio un gritillo y le echó una mirada. – ¡Hey, vamos, sabes que es cierto!

Mientras Alma comenzaba a regañar a Hugo sobre cómo algunas cosas era mejor no decirlas, Agatha dejó salir una risa divertida, y aunque Tony podía ver que había algo de preocupación allí, todo lo que necesitaba era una de sus sonrisas para que sus problemas desaparecieran. Ambos hermanos Grimm se quedaron viendo la luna que brillaba en el cielo, y a la multitud que iba en dirección hacia los muelles. Tras toda la información sobre el festival que investigaron, sabían lo que eso significaba.

\- Parece que festival ya está a punto de terminar. – dijo Agatha señalando hacia el muelle. – Vamos allá.

Tony y los gemelos estuvieron de acuerdo, y siguieron a la multitud hacia uno de los más importantes y conocidos pasos del festival del Pico de la Doncella: la ceremonia de las linternas. Era una parte muy corta pero extremadamente significativa, donde todos ponían un pequeño bote de papel cargando una linterna hacia el mar, con la esperanza de que pudiese guiar a las almas de los muertos en su camino a casa. Era un momento sutil para recordar a los fallecidos, y para desearles felicidad en el otro mundo. Tony no pudo evitar preguntarse si esta era una idea que tenía Gastly o no, especialmente ya que vio a una anciana de baja estatura muy familiar vendiéndoles botes a la multitud. Pero no se distrajo mucho con ello, pues él, Agatha, Hugo y Alma colocaron sus botes en el agua, observando cómo se unían a la pequeña flota navegando hacia el horizonte.

\- Que el espíritu de la doncella encuentre la felicidad eventualmente. – dijo Agatha, separando sus manos. Los gemelos y Tony hicieron lo propio, y Hugo levantó la cabeza para ver a su abuela.

\- Hey, abuelita, ¿alguna vez hiciste algo como esto por el tío Tony?

Agatha no supo que decirles en respuesta, y Tony se quedó a la expectativa. Ser tratado como si estuviera muerto y ausente siempre le hizo sentirse extraño.

\- Nunca hubo razón para hacerlo. – dijo la miembro del Alto Mando, con las manos sobre el bastón. Hugo ensanchó los ojos y se quedó pálido.

\- ¡Pero entonces no encontrará el camino a casa!

\- ¿Sabes qué, Hugo? ¡Enviemos también una linterna para el tío Tony! – dijo Alma, apretando sus puños. Hugo pasó de preocupado a alegre en un instante.

\- ¡Esa es una gran idea! ¡Hagámoslo!

Los gemelos chocaron las manos y fueron por otra linterna y bote, que rápidamente colocaron en el agua volviendo a juntar sus manos en rezo.

\- Tío Tony, sabemos que nunca llegaste a conocernos, pero esperamos que algún día puedas volver con la abuela. Ella te extraña mucho y estaría muy feliz de verte, ¿sabes? Así que piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sigue la vela si quieres venir! – dijo Alma por los dos, justo antes que ella y Hugo empezaran a saludar con la mano hacia la vela, como si Tony ya estuviese ahí.

Los hermanos Grimm intercambiaron miradas, y Agatha se sorprendió de ver la mirada seria de Tony. Pero no necesitó palabras para entender lo que quería decirle.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó ella. Tony asintió y Agatha sonrió complacida antes de volverse hacia sus nietos, cuando estos dejaron de mirar hacia la linterna de Tony.

\- ¿Qué pasa, abuelita? – preguntó Hugo ladeando la cabeza. Agatha respiró profundo y colocó su bastón firmemente en el suelo.

\- Bien, ¿recuerdan que les dije que les contaría algo cuando llegara el momento? Creo que ese momento ya llegó.

Hugo y Alma levantaron las cabezas con un deseo de saber, y entonces Agatha y Tony se los llevaron a un área más privada del festival. Allí, Agatha se aclaró la garganta y les dijo todo lo necesario: no entró en muchos detalles de las partes más horroríficas y gráficas, pero al final, por fin los gemelos sabían la verdad. Aunque no fuese él quien hablaba, Tony podía sentir un gran peso quitándosele de encima del cuerpo y la conciencia. Alma y Hugo se quedaron viéndolo con incredulidad.

\- Entonces, espera... Tony... ¿es el tío Tony? ¿No fue solo que le pusiste su nombre? – dijo Alma, frotándose los ojos un par de veces. Hugo le dio al fantasma y a Agatha una mirada escéptica.

\- ¿Esta es otra de tus bromas, abuela?

Tony negó con la cabeza mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de cada gemelo y sonrió felizmente.

\- No lo es. Usualmente lo mantenemos en secreto, ya que causaría muchos problemas si la gente llega a saber que mi Gengar principal solía ser mi hermano pequeño. – Agatha acarició la cabeza de Tony antes de volver a mirar a los gemelos. – Pero él quería que ustedes lo supieran, y quise honrar ese deseo.

Alma y Hugo no pudieron evitar devolverle la mirada a Tony con incertidumbre, al parecer inseguros de qué decir. Fue suficiente para que Tony tragara en seco y empezara a sudar, sintiendo que le volvían sus peores miedos. Pero entonces, ambos sonrieron y empezaron a celebrar al unísono.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Nuestro tío es un Pokémon!

\- ¡Debieron decírnoslo antes!

Los gemelos abrazaron a su tío con fuerza, dejando a Tony sin habla. No pasó mucho antes de que él también sonriera y les devolviera el abrazo, antes que Hugo y Alma empezaran a bombardearlo con toda clase de preguntas sobre cómo era ser un Pokémon y una infinidad de otros temas, que él y Agatha trataron de responder lo mejor que pudieron, mientras regresaban a disfrutar del cierre del festival del Pico de la Doncella.

Mientras Hugo y Alma continuaban echándosele encima y llamándolo "tío Tony", el viejo Gengar casi se soltó en lágrimas. Todas las preocupaciones que tuvo, ahora se sentían totalmente infundadas. Gastly tenía razón: no podía quedarse encadenado a su pasado y dejar que este decidiera su vida. Tenía que vivir de la forma que quisiera, por todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Gastly señaló que él era básicamente la razón por la cual el mundo se había vuelto un mejor lugar. Así, ahora tenía una idea decente de lo que podía hacer…

* * *

 ** _Sobre una colina encima de un pacífico pueblo…_**

Una manada de Pokémon observaba los edificios y caminos debajo de ellos, con desprecio y rabia. Todos ellos eran miembros de la línea de Growlithe, demasiado viejos y grandes como para ser queridos o capturados, y tan salvajes como los que más. Enfrente de todos ellos había un viejo y enorme Arcanine cubierto de muchas cicatrices, mirando hacia el lugar que hacía tanto tiempo solía ser su hogar, antes de que los humanos los echaran para expandir su ciudad.

Su plan era muy simple: pagarles a los humanos por lo que habían hecho, y darles una cucharada de su propia medicina. Siempre recordarían el día que la manada finalmente decidió recuperar lo que era suyo. Arcanine dio un paso al borde, listo para aullarle al cielo nocturno.

\- _Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes._

Al oír la voz, todos los Growlithes y Arcanines se tensaron, mirando hacia la oscuridad solo para no encontrarse con nadie a excepción de ellos. Todos los Pokémon de Fuego permanecieron a la defensiva, con los dientes apretados.

\- _¿Quién se atreve a hablar? –_ preguntó el Arcanine líder, con su postura más relajada que sus congéneres.

- _Soy yo._ – Un charco de sombras se formó detrás de la manada, y fuera de él salió un Gengar, con los brazos en jarras. – _Mi nombre es Tony Grimm. Y vengo en nombre de los ciudadanos a hablar con ustedes._

Mientras el resto de los Growlithes apretaban sus colmillos, Arcanine miró a Tony con los ojos en rendijas.

\- _¿Por qué enviarían a un Pokémon Fantasma a hacer su voluntad? ¿Los humanos son así de cobardes?_

\- _Digamos que es una visita informal._ – Tony endureció su mirada en respuesta. – _Deberían abandonar su idea de atacar este lugar._

\- _Danos una sola buena razón. –_ Arcanine presionó sus patas contra el suelo, manteniéndose firme. Tony cruzó los brazos y miró hacia la pequeña ciudad abajo.

\- _La Oficial Jenny local ya tomó algunas precauciones para su llegada, con muchos Pokémon de Agua y algunas trampas._

\- _Entonces pasaremos a través de ellos. Los humanos pagarán por echarnos de nuestro hogar._

\- _¿Y después qué sacarán de todo esto? Si matan a los ciudadanos, otros humanos vendrán para echarlos y también los matarán en venganza. No podrían vivir en paz. ¿De verdad vale la pena?_

\- _No tienes idea de lo que hemos sufrido. –_ El Arcanine se quedó mirando a Tony con pura rabia, apenas conteniendo la rabia. – _Los humanos merecen castigo._

Tony le devolvió la mirada al Arcanine, solo para sacudir la cabeza y acercarse más, con una expresión sombría.

\- _No pretendo saberlo, pero yo una vez morí. –_ dijo apretando sus puños. – _Estuve resentido por lo que me pasó durante años, e incluso me vengué del que me mató... y aun así, eso no me dejó satisfecho en lo más mínimo. Me sentí vacío y sentía que arrastraba las dudas. La mayoría de la gente y los Pokémon solo tienen una oportunidad de vivir, y no deberían desperdiciar la suya por algo que no valdrá la pena._

Arcanine no le respondió, simplemente intercambió miradas con el fantasma. A su alrededor, las reacciones de los Growlithes iban desde molestia hasta duda, y por todo lo que había entre ambas cosas. Uno de ellos se acercó, sonriendo burlonamente.

\- _Tsk, ¿quién te crees que eres, estúpido…? –_ intentó decir, pero Arcanine colocó una pata frente a él para que se callara. El anciano can se adelantó y miró fijamente a los ojos de Tony.

\- _Puedo ver que eres tan viejo como yo. –_ El Arcanine logró sonreír apenas por un segundo antes que su mirada se tornara solemne de nuevo. – _Puedo sentir que tus palabras son sinceras. Pero si no podemos vengarnos, ¿qué debemos hacer?_

Tony sonrió, y señaló hacia una arboleda en la distancia.

\- _Hay otro bosque que está desocupado no muy lejos de esta ciudad. Allí podrán vivir en paz y prosperar, sin que vengan humanos para lastimarlos. Yo me aseguraré de ello._

Arcanine y su manada observaron, con una variedad de emociones en sus rostros. Y entonces, el can mayor volvió a encarar al fantasma con los ojos en rendijas.

\- _¿Podemos confiar en ti? –_ le preguntó. El Gengar puso la mano sobre el pecho y asintió.

\- _Tienes mi palabra._

El Arcanine continuó mirando al Pokémon Fantasma, con las garras listas y la expresión sombría. Se mantuvo así por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

\- _Espero que seas digno de confianza, fantasma. –_ El Pokémon de Fuego forzó una sonrisa, acercándose a Tony todavía con una mirada penetrante. - _Llévanos allá. Y si nos estás engañando, pagarás el precio._

\- _Grandioso._ – Tony se rio al ver de regreso hacia el bosque, haciéndoles un gesto al resto. – _¡Síganme entonces!_

Y así, Tony y la ahora ligeramente menos hostil manada emprendieron la marcha hacia el nuevo hogar de los Pokémon de tipo Fuego. En el rostro del Pokémon Fantasma se formó una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Mientras abandonaban la colina, Gastly finalmente se materializó y continuó vigilando al antiguo humano con orgullo. Tras sus viajes después del festival, había oído rumores de un Gengar que viajaba por el mundo tratando de hablar con ciertos Pokémon hostiles, aquellos en los cuales el tratamiento de Oak no resultó, asegurándose de que ni humanos ni Pokémon terminaran en medio de conflictos sin sentido. Algunas breves rondas de observación confirmaron sus sospechas: se trataba de Tony cuando estaba en su tiempo fuera de ayudar a Agatha, tratando de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor a su propia manera.

Gastly sonrió un poco más de lo usual. Ayudar a la gente era su cuarta cosa favorita en el mundo, después de contar historias, dinero, y ganar dinero, y le alegraba ver que el chico encontrara su vocación en sus propios términos. Al ver a Tony desaparecer en la distancia, Gastly miró hacia el cielo nocturno iluminado por la luz de la luna.

\- _"La leyenda de Tony el Gengar negociador". No suena a un mal título._

Y con ese pensamiento, Gastly se fue por su lado, con una historia más que mantener viva.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Uff, y de nuevo estamos ya al día con el Resetverso (por ahora). Aquí una pequeña secuela al Gaiden de Agatha y Sam, para que podamos ver un poco de cómo resultó su vida después de esa horrorífica experiencia, y cómo han lidiado tanto la miembro del Alto Mando como su hermano renacido como Gengar con ello desde entonces. Por otra parte, aquí vemos algunos de nuestros queridos Pokémon Fantasmas de la primera temporada que seguro muchos echaron en falta, al Gastly del Pico de la Doncella y al trío de la Torre Pokémon de Lavender, por si alguien estaba preocupado por ellos. Por otro lado, esta historia ya sienta las bases para algunas futuras tramas de parte de su servidor y también de **Viroro-kun,** así que estén atentos.

Bien, creo que este será el último oneshot que se posteará en esta "temporada". Los multi-capítulos que están incompletos y siguen en curso (Interludios del torneo de Black Rose, Drake de las Islas Naranja, Gaiden de los Hombres G y el arco de Red por las Islas Sevii), serán movidos a la segunda, para marcar esta como completada. A todos los que la siguieron, muchas gracias, y nos veremos en la próxima. Agradecimientos por los reviews a **UltronFatalis, BRANDON369, darkdan-sama** y **Jigsawpunisher.** Reportando progreso del siguiente capítulo de la historia principal, la versión original va a unas once mil palabras y tengo aproximadamente la mitad de ellas traducidas. Por ahora me dedicaré a mi siguiente historia secundaria y a otros trabajos que tendré próximamente fuera del Resetverso. Nos veremos pronto.


End file.
